<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate is a Funny Thing by nnygirl92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121997">Fate is a Funny Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnygirl92/pseuds/nnygirl92'>nnygirl92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Girl Penis, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor crossover with Grey's Anatomy character, Minor crossover with Private Practice characters, References to character from other shows, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Summer Olympics, Therapy, Traumatic childbirth, US Women's Soccer National Team, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Women's Professional Soccer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnygirl92/pseuds/nnygirl92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke met someone at a party almost six years ago. They didn't exchange names and Clarke thought she'd never see the person again. Almost six years later, Clarke agrees to a blind date set up by her sister's girlfriend. Clarke is in for the surprise of her life when her blind date turns out to be none other than the stunning goddess she slept with almost six years ago, the same person who gave her her most precious treasures, her twins Aden and Madi. What will happen when Lexa learns the blonde goddess of her dreams is not only the  date but the mother of her children she doesn't even know existed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya &amp; Clarke Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Jake Griffin/Original Character(s), Lincoln/Luna (The 100), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1868</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fic so please be kind. Additional tags will be added as the story progresses. Mistakes are my own. I do not own The 100 or any of its characters. I also do not own Private Practice, Law &amp; Order SVU or any other show or its characters from that I may reference in this sotry. While I may not own The 100 or its characters, or the characters from any other show that may be mentioned in this work, this is an original work and I do not give permission for any portion of this work to be copied without permission.</p><p>Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke walked into her home after a long day at work and was greeted by Anya, her sister Raven’s girlfriend.  </p><p>“Hey Clarke, how was work?” </p><p>“It was good.  I managed to finish the commission for that private collector upstate though so it was a successful day. I hope they weren’t too much trouble for you today.  Thanks again for watching them”</p><p>“That’s great Clarke, now you can just focus on your exhibition next month. They were angels like usual and I’ve told you before it’s no problem watching them; I love spending time with them. Speaking of them, they’re almost five now and will be starting school this year.”</p><p>“Yes, they will but what does that have to do with anything, Anya?”</p><p>“Maybe now would be a good time to start dating again; you haven’t dated since they were born and I don’t know if you haven’t noticed but you’re hot and a total catch and I just so happen to know the perfect person for you to go out with.”</p><p>“Ahn, I’ve told you and Raven both I don’t need to date, the kids are enough right now.”</p><p>“I know but please Clarke just one date and if it’s terrible I won’t bring this up again but if it’s not terrible maybe just maybe you could truly happy.”</p><p>“Uhh I swear you and my sister are perfect for each other; you don’t know how to stop badgering me until you get what you want!”  Clarke pauses to think for a minute. “Fine, one date but this person better be worth spending a night away from the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a week ago and now Clarke was walking into the restaurant wondering why she let Anya talk her into this date when she could be at home cuddling her kids. She walked up to the hostess and provided the name Anya gave her and she was led to her table.  As she walked to the table Clarke saw that her date had already arrived. When her date turned around Clarke saw the most beautiful forest green eyes she had ever seen and seen them she had, a little over five years ago to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>“You” is all Clarke could say as she took her seat across from the green-eyed beauty with long wavy brown hair and a killer jaw line.</p><p>“You” is all Clarke’s date says as she too sees the most beautiful woman with the most captivating eyes she had ever seen, blue as the ocean, a blue she hadn’t seen for a little over five years.</p><p>“Clarke is my name, we never did exchange names the last time we spoke.”</p><p>“I’m Lexa and you’re right we never did exchange names last time.”</p><p>“I always wished we had exchanged names or phone numbers. I tried looking for you after that night but I never saw you again, well until now when Anya set us up.”</p><p>“I had to leave Arkadia to return to Polis the next morning for work but I haven’t stopped thinking about you since wondering what could have been. I guess I’ll have to thank my sister for setting us up.”</p><p>“Wait, Anya is your sister?!”</p><p>“Yes, she’s my older sister, I thought she told you.”</p><p>“No, she didn’t. She’s dating my sister so I should have guessed she’d try setting me up with the single sister she kept mentioning. God, if the situation wasn’t so serious I’d laugh at how you have been so close to me this entire time and I didn’t know it. If I had known Anya was your sister I would have reached out.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘if the situation wasn’t so serious’?”</p><p>“I said that out loud didn’t I?”</p><p>“You did. Clarke, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Lexa, I don’t know how to tell you this. When I couldn’t find you in the weeks and months after that night I thought I’d never see you again and I’d never have to have this conversation. I want you to know I don’t expect anything from you, you didn’t ask for this.”</p><p>“Clarke, seriously what’s going on, you’re starting to scare me.”</p><p>Clarke took a deep breath and grabbed her phone scrolling until she reached the album she was looking for. While griping her phone Clarke took another deep breath before she started speaking a mile a minute due to her nerves.</p><p>“We didn’t use protection that night, Lexa, and I know I said I was on the pill and I was and you said you were sterile so yeah we didn’t use protection and you…you came inside me every time that night and the pill failed and surprise you’re not sterile. I didn’t even realize until two months had passed and I started to feel nauseous. I was so scared, I was 18 and I didn’t know your name and couldn’t find you but I knew I couldn’t end things. You said you were sterile this was a one in a million shot and I loved them the moment I knew about them so of course I kept them.”<br/>
“Clarke slow down and take a breath. What are you trying to tell me?”</p><p>Clarke turns her phone around and shows Lexa a photo of herself with two children, one boy and one girl. Lexa looks at the picture confused for a moment while taking in the children’s features. The boy has blonde hair and blue eyes with a soft, kind smile, like Clarke while the girl has wavy brown hair with green eyes and a more reserved smile.  Lexa thinks she sees herself in the children’s’ faces but she’s been told by the top doctors in the field that she’s sterile so surely she’s misunderstanding Clarke because surely Clarke isn’t trying to say these children are hers, right? Just then Clarke’s voice breaks through her thoughts.</p><p>“His name is Aden Lincoln Griffin and her name is Madison Raven Griffin but we call her Madi. They’re almost five years old and they’re the product of our night together. Lexa they’re yours.”</p><p>Lexa is shocked and cannot believe what she’s hearing. Lexa always wanted kids but was told she was sterile due to her condition. Looking at the picture on Clarke’s phone Lexa wishes they were her kids but it’s simply not possible no matter how much she wishes it was. She knows she only spent one night with Clarke but she thought she was different but it turns out she’s not she’s like everyone else and trying to latch on to her to get whatever she can out of Triku Holdings CEO Alexandria Jazmyn Woods. Knowing Clarke is just like everyone else angers Lexa causing her to abruptly stand from her chair, steel her emotions and give Clarke her “commander” glare.</p><p>“How dare you come here and tell me those children are mine! I’m sterile; there’s no way they can be mine. Whoever else you slept with back then is clearly their other parent. I don’t know what your endgame is here Clarke but after this conversation I never want to see or hear from you again!”  </p><p>Before Lexa can storm off though, Clarke grabs her wrist and looks at her with tear filled eyes and with a pleading voice says:</p><p>“Lexa please, I am telling you the truth; Madi and Aden are your children, our children. I’ve only ever let one person come inside me and that person is you. I understand if you need time but I swear on our children’s lives I am telling you the truth.”</p><p>Before Clarke can say anything, else Lexa wrenches her arm away from Clarke and with one final glare marches out of the restaurant and seemingly Clarke, and their children’s, lives. Clarke is left in tears wondering if she should have told Lexa at all. Just then Clarke’s phone dings and she sees a text message from her sister Raven.</p><p>Raven to Clarke: *selfie of Raven, Anya, Madi and Aden* Hope your date goes well, we’ll be at<br/>
home waiting for you to hear all about it!<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke flees the restaurant and run to her new Range Rover and calls her sister the second the door is closed. Raven picks up after the first ring.</p><p>“Clarkie! Has my favorite sister finished wooing her date already? How was it? I bet it was awesome, Anya’s sister is seriously the best and such a perfect fit for you.”</p><p>When she stops talking Raven notices she can hear her sister crying on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Clarke, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“She hates me Rae. I..I..I told her the truth and she hates me and she doesn’t even believe me and now they’ll never know her and now I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“What do you mean she hates you and you told her the truth?”</p><p>“Lexa, she’s the person I slept with at that party almost six years ago….”</p><p>“Whoa wait, Clarke are you saying Lexa is Aden and Madi’s other parent?”</p><p>“Yes. I didn’t know her name until today; we never exchanged names back then.”</p><p>“Clarke, let me get Anya she needs to be part of this conversation, Lexa’s her sister. OH MY GOD, Anya is Lexa’s sister! She’s not just ‘Aunty Anya’ because she’s dating their Aunt, she’s actually Aunty Anya, she’s going to flip!”</p><p>A few seconds later Clarke hears Anya enter the room.</p><p>“Alright Clarke, Anya’s here and you’re on speaker and before you ask the kids are currently occupied with a movie and can’t hear us.”</p><p>“Clarke, it’s Anya, what happened Raven says Lexa was mean to you what did my sister do?”</p><p>Clarke tries to laugh because what are the odds her sister would start dating the other biological aunt of her children? At the same time she can’t stop sobbing because the kids have their other “real” aunt now but they still don’t get to have their other parent because she refused to believe or listen to Clarke.</p><p>“She left Ahn. I told her the truth and she left. She yelled at me and said she never wants to see or hear from me again.”</p><p>“What truth did you tell her?”</p><p>“That Aden and Madi are hers. Ahn she’s their other parent. Congratulations you’re really their Aunt.”</p><p>“I’m gobsmacked Clarke, I can’t believe this but how? We were told when Lexa was 16 that she’s sterile because of her condition and it’d be like a one in a billion chance that she’d be able to get anyone pregnant.”</p><p>“Well your niece and nephew were that one in a billion I guess.”</p><p>“Clarke, I hate to ask but is there any chance anyone else could be their other parent?”</p><p>“No, Lexa was um, well you see, Lexa was my first and only so no there’s no possible chance anyone else could be their other parent.”</p><p>“Wow. Ya know thinking back they do share some of the Woods family looks and Madi does have Lexa’s sass and oh my God Madi is a mini Lexa and Aden is a mini you! I don’t know how I’ve missed it.”</p><p>“I wish your sister saw it that way. I even showed her a picture of them but she still stormed out and said what she said.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Clarke, I’ll talk to her. Lexa has always wanted kids and was devastated when the doctor said she was sterile. Clarke, we took her to see the top specialist in New York, L.A., Arkadia and Polis and they all said she was sterile so Lex gave up on the idea of having children of her own. I’m not trying to excuse her behavior tonight but she’s got to be in shock right now. I’ll call her right now and try to talk to her Clarke, promise.”</p><p>“Thank you, Anya.” </p><p>Anya then handed the phone back to Raven while she grabbed her own phone and went outside, out of the earshot of the children, to call her sister.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town a very sad and upset brunette is curled up on her couch sobbing over what transpired that evening when she hears her phone ring, flashing her sister's name and picture across the screen. Lexa ignores the call as she’s not in the mood to talk to anyone. Anya calls back 10 more times and each time Lexa ignores the call. Before she knows it Lexa hears loud banging on her door that will not stop even as she ignores it. Finally, after a few minutes of nonstop knocking Lexa goes to the door and slowly opens it. What Lexa sees is something she never expected to see directed towards her, her older sister with the deadliest death glare she had ever seen.  Anya pushes past Lexa then abruptly spins around with fire in her eyes.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is wrong with me?! You’re the one who set me up with the woman of my dreams, the first and only woman to ever fully accept me, only to discovery said woman is nothing but a gold digging whore trying to pin two children on me when we both know I’m sterile!”</p><p>Anya is taken aback by Lexa’s reaction. She has never seen her sister like this so without thinking she wraps her little sister up in a hug and after a minute feels Lexa relax into the hold and begin sobbing uncontrollably.</p><p>“When I saw her at the restaurant and realized she was my date I was so excited. I..I thought we’d finally get a chance to see where things go. Get the chance we didn’t get almost six years ago. Before I could even tell her how happy I was that she was my date she tells me that I’m her children’s other parent. I told her that night before we did anything that I’m sterile so why..why would she try to tell me those kids are mine when even she knows I can’t have kids? Why Anya, why does the one person to truly accept me have to a cold-hearted bitch like her who doesn’t even know her kids’ other parent is? This is Costia all over again, trying to pin a kid, well kids in this case, on me that aren’t mine.”</p><p>Before Lexa can continue ranting about how awful Clarke is Anya release the hug and in the blink of an eye slaps Lexa so hard her head spins and the imprint of Anya’s hand can be seen on Lexa’s cheek.</p><p>“What the fuck Anya?!”</p><p>“Alexandrina Jazmyn Woods! I will not stand here and continue to listen to you degrade Clarke. I have known her for years now and since day one she has always been upfront about how she became a single mom at 18. Do you remember so little of your tryst with her that you forgot she was a virgin when you slept with her! You literally were her first and you had unprotected sex and according to Clarke you’re also the last person she slept with. You may not believe her Lex, but I do. I met Clarke when the twins were only a year old and she has never dated the entire time I’ve known her and Raven says she never dated after that party where you met. And come on Lex did you really look at the picture she showed you? Madi is literally a mini you, I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before and Aden, he may be a mini Clarke but his smile, jawline, mannerisms are all you. God I’m so stupid. I should have put the pieces together when Clarke said their other parent was a woman she met at a party in Arcadia.”</p><p>“So you’re on her side? You’re believing her when you were with me when I was told by all those doctors I could never have kids?!”</p><p>“Lex, you were told you were basically sterile and had a one in a billion chance at impregnating anyone. Lex, this is your one in a billion. But sis it’s okay if you can’t believe Clarke at face value, you don’t know her like I do but regardless how you treated her and what you said and the things you’ve called her is not okay. You owe her an apology Lexa. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling but that doesn’t excuse your behavior. And Lex? If you can’t take Clarke at face value call her and ask for a DNA test, if she fights you on it then you’re probably right and I’ve been fooled all these years but if she doesn’t fight you need to start thinking about what you will do to make things better with her when/if the DNA comes back that you are Aden and Madi’s other parent. Clarke thinks you hate her so you’re going to have a lot of making up to do. Here’s her number, take tonight to think and then call her and apologize and ask for a DNA test. I’ll be here for you no matter what.”</p><p>Lexa shakes her head and takes the piece of paper with Clarke’s phone number on it. She stares at it for a few moments and just as Anya is slipping out the door to leave Lexa pulls out her phone and dials the number. Her sister may have told her to wait but what Anya said got to her; she was terrible towards Clarke and if what Anya said is true she is the only possible sperm donor and she would never forgive herself if she missed out on being there for her own children.</p><p>After four rings Lexa was resigned to the fact that Clarke would not answer and she’d be forced to leave a message or call back another time. Thankfully as the fifth ring starts the call is answered and Lexa hears the thick raspy voice she knows belongs to Clarke but it’s broken and she can tell Clarke has been crying.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Um hi, Clarke? It’s Lexa”</p><p>“Lexa? How did you get my number? Why are you calling you were quite clear on what you think of me as well as your desire to never see or hear from me again.”</p><p>Lexa can tell Clarke is upset with her but after speaking with her sister she’s determined to get a definitive answer and if she’s the twins’ other mom she is determined to fix things with Clarke and be as involved as Clarke will allow.</p><p>“Anya came to my apartment to give me a reality check. She said some things and made me realize I was out of line earlier. I’m sorry for how I reacted, how I behaved and I’m sorry for the assumptions I made about you. My sister is convinced you are telling the truth but I don’t know. I was told I was sterile but if you’re right and they are mine I want to know so Clarke would you consent to a DNA test on Aden and Madi and me?”</p><p>While listening to Lexa speak Clarke can tell that she genuinely means what she is saying and a small flicker of hope reignites at the possibility of the twins having both their parents in their lives. Clarke can tell how nervous Lexa was to ask for a DNA test but Clarke understands why she is asking for one. Lexa extended an olive branch by calling the same night she treated Clarke horribly so Clarke does the only thing she can think of, she agrees.</p><p>“Thank you for your apology. I’m sorry I sprung everything on you so quickly but I thought you had the right to know. I understand why you want a DNA test. Your sister may know me but you don’t. Of course, I’ll consent to the DNA test. We can even use your doctor if you’d prefer just let me know when/where and I’ll bring Aden and Madi. I wish I would have known you were Anya’s sister then you could have been here sooner for them but you can be here now, if you want to be that is.”<br/>
“Thank you for understanding Clarke. I will set up the appointment and let you know when/where it is. And Clarke, if they are mine I will want to be as involved as you allow but if they’re not I would prefer to never see or hear from you again. That may be hard if your sister and mine stay together but I’ve been told I sired a child before and the child ended up not being mine and I don’t think I’ll survive having to be around you if you’re wrong and they’re not mine. I’m sorry but that’s how it has to be.”</p><p>“I don’t need a DNA test to tell me Madi and Aden are yours. Lexa, you are the only person I’ve ever had sex with so you are literally the only possible other parent. I’m sorry you were falsely made to believe another child was yours though so I understand why you’re hesitant to believe me. Let me know when and where to bring the kids for the test then once the results show you are their other mom we can talk.”</p><p>“I will let you know about the test. Goodnight Clarke.”</p><p>“Goodnight Lexa.”</p><p>Both women then went to bed thinking about the night they spent together all those years ago and what the future might hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank so guys so much for all your kind words. When I decided to write this I wasn't sure if anyone would read it and I'm so humbled by the response in less than 24 hours. This chapter is the longest so far but I didn't want to split the flashback up into two chapters. Chapter won't always been this long but it was needed in this case. This is also my first time writing smut so hopefully it doesn't suck. If you don't want to read smut simply skip the entirety of the flash back and only read the two sections labeled as "present". I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hanging up the phone, Lexa went to bed thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed goddess she met a fraternity party her younger brother Lincoln’s fraternity was throwing six years ago while she was in town on business.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, not too far away Clarke hung up the phone, told her sister she was going to check on the kids then retire for the evening. Clarke went upstairs and first went to Madi’s room. Madi was sleeping peacefully so Clarke gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and told her she loved her before quietly leaving and going to Aden’s room. Once there, Clarke gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him she loved him before heading to her own room. After going through her usual nightly routine, Clarke climbed into bed where she couldn’t stop thinking about the fraternity party her childhood best friend, Octavia, dragged her and Raven to and the brown haired, green eyed beauty she met there who changed her life in more ways than one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*Six Years Ago*</strong>
</p>
<p>Clarke is at home with her sister Raven and their best friend Octavia. Raven had just finished her first year of college at Polis University at was home for the summer while Clarke had just graduated from Arkadia High School and was set to begin at Polis University in the fall. Octavia however, still had one year left at Arkadia High before she would hopefully join Clarke and Raven at Polis. Octavia however, wanted to get a head start on enjoying the college party scene and that is why Clarke and Raven found themselves getting ready to go to a party at one of the frat houses on the Arkadia University campus.</p>
<p>“O, how did you even get invited to this party, you’re 17 and just finished your junior year of high school?”</p>
<p>“Rae what can I say, I’m that talented when it comes to meeting boys.”</p>
<p>Clarke and Raven rolled their eyes hard at that remark.</p>
<p>“Seriously though O, what’s the real reason you are dragging Rae and I to this party?”</p>
<p>Octavia loses her bravado then and gets nervous, something Clarke and Raven aren’t used to seeing from their best friend.</p>
<p>“I was at the mall earlier to pick up your graduation gift when I literally ran into this tall, dark and handsome man. Like guys he was an 11 out of a 10 hot. Anyway, we started talking and he asked if I was going to the party tonight and I said I hadn’t been invited. He must have assumed I go to Arkadia because next thing I know he’s telling me I should come and bring my friends and find him so we can hang out some.”</p>
<p>“Ah that makes more sense. You want Rae and I there as your wing women while you try to add Arkadia frat bro as a notch on your belt. Makes perfect sense. I don’t know how I feel about being used though, what do you think Raven?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like being used but Clarke when have we ever said no to free booze? And we haven’t seen party girl Griffin lately so eh what the hell lets party and try to help O land her man.”</p>
<p>“Guess that settles it, we’re in Octavia.”</p>
<p>About two hours later the tri arrived at the frat house and Octavia immediately spotted Lincoln and ran off to see him leaving Clarke and Raven alone. The sisters went and got drinks then decided to hit the dance floor after they get a couple rounds of tequila shots. The music was an upbeat mix of EDM and current top 40 hits and before long Clarke and Raven were having a good time dancing. Before they knew it a frat guy with floppy hair swooped in and started dancing with Raven leaving Clarke alone. Clarke looked for Octavia but saw she was in the middle of what appeared to be a very heated make out session with a guy she assumes was Lincoln. Raven meanwhile was still dancing with the floppy haired boy. Just before she left the dance floor to get another drink, Clarke felt a body slide up behind her and grab her hips and start dancing with her. Before Clarke could question what was happening the stranger began whispering in her ear.</p>
<p>“I’ve been watching you dance all night, swaying your sexy body to the music but you were never alone for me to approach you. I’m so glad your friend was drawn away by that guy.”</p>
<p>Clarke was surprised to hear the voice of a woman behind her but there was something about her voice that she found not just appealing but sexy. Clarke decided to keep dancing with the woman but never spoke, the woman however would whisper in her ear from time to time. Eventually the song changed to one of Clarke’s favorite dance songs and she started grinding her ass against her partner’s front. After doing this for a couple minutes Clarke felt a bulge against her ass. At first she thought she just had too much to drink but when she ground herself against the woman again she felt an even more prominent bulge.</p>
<p>“That can’t be what I think it is,” Clarke thought.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything, the woman turned Clarke around and when Clarke looked down she could see a rather sizeable tent in the woman’s pants. When Clarke looked up she the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was slim, but clearly had an athletic build, tall, had wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes that were green like the forest. The woman smirked at her before speaking.</p>
<p>“What you felt is real sweetheart; is that going to be a problem?”</p>
<p>It took a moment for the woman’s words to register but when they did Clarke looked at Lexa with the sincerest look on her face and simply said:</p>
<p>“No, it’s not a problem, you are absolutely perfect the way you are.”</p>
<p>Before Clarke could overthink things, she leaned in and kissed the woman on his lips; lips that were plump and soft and absolutely delicious to kiss. One kiss turned to two, which turned into a make out session in the middle of the dance floor. The two fought for dominance but Clarke lost the battle but she was completely fine with that. When the two had to part for air, both their eyes had darkened to almost pitch black. Eventually the mystery woman spoke.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get out of here princess?”</p>
<p>Clarke was a virgin and even when tipsy knew that if she left with the woman she would surely be losing her v card. But again, before she could overthink things Clarke replied with a simple “yes”. After sending Raven and Octavia a text that she was leaving and would see them the following day, Clarke followed her mystery woman out of the party and into a cab that had just dropped off a couple.</p>
<p>“Where to tonight ladies?”</p>
<p>“The Arcadia Grand please.”</p>
<p>Clarke was surprised when her mystery woman told the driver to take them to the Arcadia Grand because that was a five-star hotel and very expensive to stay at. Clarke wondered who this woman was but never gathered the courage to ask. When they arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, Clarke’s mystery woman paid the driver and got out before rushing to Clarke’s side of the car to open her door for her. She then laced the fingers of her right hand with Clarke’s left and led her into the hotel and directly to the private elevator which only went to the penthouse. Clarke was again surprised because the penthouse cost thousands of dollars even for just one night but she still didn’t ask her mystery woman who she was. Something about the mystery intrigued Clarke. While in the elevator the woman spoke to Clarke again.</p>
<p>“I know I invited you back here but nothing has to happen if you don’t want it too. If you only want to hangout and watch some Netflix that’s okay.”</p>
<p>Lexa then smirked and continued.</p>
<p>“But if you wanted to make out some more while watching Netflix or try something else I’d totally be cool with that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for not pressuring me. Can we have a drink and see where the night takes us?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>The elevator doors then opened directly into the penthouse and Clarke couldn’t believe how fancy it was. She had never been in a place so fancy. There were white marble floors with black swirls, chandeliers is almost every room, a fireplace in the den, a balcony and the wall overlooking Arkadia Lake was made of floor to ceiling windows.</p>
<p>“Please make yourself at home and I’ll grab us some drinks.”</p>
<p>And Clarke did just that. When the woman returned though the drinks were discarded on the coffee table immediately after Clarke downed hers and launched herself at the woman kissing her hard. The kiss was returned with equal fervor and before long Clarke was straddling the woman and their hands were wandering all over their bodies. On instinct Clarke ground her hips into the woman’s groin and she felt her begin to harden again at the same time the woman moaned.</p>
<p>“Keep doing that and I won’t be able to stop myself from carrying you to my bed and fucking you into next week.”</p>
<p>Clarke finally had the chance to smirk at the woman herself, which she did as she ground into her groin again. This time, the woman’s hips bucked up to meet hers and both women broke their kiss to moan. Before the woman could kiss Clarke again, she had shifted herself off the woman and onto her knees on the floor in front of the woman. Clarke looked at the woman with mischief in her eyes before she leaned up to give her one more peck on the lips before undoing the woman’s pants, lowering the zipper and removing them and her boxers after she lifted her hips. Once freed the woman’s erection stood ramrod straight and all ten inches were harder than the woman could remember them ever having been before. Before the woman could say anything, Clarke placed a kiss to the tip of her cock while her right hand caressed her balls. She then licked the underside of the cock from base to tip before finally engulfing the head in her mouth. Clarke swirled her tongue around the tip then hollowed her cheeks before slowly impaling her mouth on the woman’s large cock.</p>
<p>“Oh god baby girl that feels so good. That’s it keep going. God look at you taking all of my cock in your mouth, I can see my thick cock bulging your throat. Keep going, don’t stop. You’re sucking me so well I’m going to cum soon. If you don’t want me to cum in your mouth you’ve got to let me pull out now.”</p>
<p>Clarke simply looks up and meets the woman’s eyes before taking the final inch in her mouth and sucking, making her intentions clear.</p>
<p>“Shit. Oh God. Fuck. Fuck look at you sucking my cock so well. God yes, I’m going to cum. I’m gonna..I’m gonna…FUCK I’M CUMING!</p>
<p>Clarke feels the woman’s cock twitch in her mouth before she shoots rope and rope of cum down her throat. Clarke does her best to swallow it all but there’s too much and some dribbles down her chin. Once her orgasm has tapered off the woman gently pulls her softening member out of Clarke’s mouth, take her fingers and scoops up the cum on Clarke’s chin then holds her fingers out to Clarke. Getting the message Clarke locks eyes with her green eyed beauty, grabs her hand and sucks her fingers clean.</p>
<p>“Fuck that’s hot watching you deep throat me, swallow everything then suck my fingers clean. I haven’t cum that hard from a blow job before. Damn you’re good. Now it’s your turn to feel that good Princess.”</p>
<p>Before Clarke can even register the words she feels herself being lifted up and instinctually wraps her legs around the woman’s waist as she’s carried to the bedroom. The woman pushes Clarke’s back against the wall several times on the way to the bedroom so their lips can meet in a heated exchange. When they finally make it to the bedroom, the woman gently lays Clarke on the bed, placing her head on the pillow. The woman then removes the rest of her clothes slowly, teasing Clarke before she speaks again.</p>
<p>“Like what you see, Princess?”</p>
<p>Clarke visibly gulps as her eyes rake over the woman’s eight pack abs and perky breasts with nipples already hardened.</p>
<p>“Everything. Fuck you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>The woman then approaches Clarke and reaches for the hem of her halter top but doesn’t remove it until darkened blue meets darkened green and Clarke nods in approval. Clarke’s top is then quickly removed, followed by her blue lace bra moments later. It’s now the woman’s turn to gulp as she takes in Clarke’s smooth skin, gentle curves and large perky breasts she wants to devour with her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect Princess. Can I touch you?”</p>
<p>With a nod from Clarke the woman reconnects their lips in a hard but heated kiss before trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, leaving little bites along the way. She continues kissing down Clarke’s body until she reaches her chest. Once there she takes her left breast in her mouth sucking the nipple to hardness and alternating between light sucks and gentle nips while her right hand kneads the other breast. After a few minutes, she gives Clarke’s breast a final suck and releases it with a pop before engulfing the other breast with her mouth. Once satisfied with her work the woman begins to trail kisses down Clarke’s stomach until she reaches the top of her jeans. She looks up at Clarke and sees her eyes filled with lust. The woman can’t remember the last time she saw someone look at her with such a pure look of love and adoration and it causes her to pause and think how lucky she is to have met this woman. Before she can think further, Clarke brings her back to them present.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you can take them off; I want you to take them off.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>The woman undoes the button of Clarke’s jeans then slowly removes them from her body leaving her in only lace blue boy shorts. The woman kisses her way up Clarke’s left leg until she reaches her thighs. Leaving kisses on the inside of her thigh, right at the bottom of her boy shorts the woman then leaves a gentle kiss on top of Clarke’s panty covered mound before repeating her ministrations on the right leg ending with another kiss on the still covered mound. The woman then takes her right hand and rubs Clarke’s slit over her panties, repeating the motion several times.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet for me Princess. I can feel you dripping through your panties. Is this all for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes all for you. Please don’t tease me. Please take them off. Please I..I...uh God I need your mouth right now, I can’t take it anymore!”</p>
<p>“Lift your hips baby girl and I’ll give you what you want.”</p>
<p>Clarke lifts her hips and the woman quickly removes her underwear. She then gently spreads Clarke’s thighs a part and takes a moment to simply look at the woman beneath her, her blue eyed goddess whose pussy only has a small thatch of neatly groomed blonde curls on top and is absolutely glistening with arousal. She cannot believe how lucky she is to see this beauty this way, to know she is the reason her pussy is drenched. The woman takes her hand and rubs Clarke’s now uncovered pussy from its’ base up to the clit. She gently rubs small circles around Clarke’s clit causing Clarke’s breath to hitch followed by a low moan before she speaks again.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect, just perfect. I can’t get enough of you. I want to taste you, I need to taste you. Can I Princess? Can I taste you?”</p>
<p>“Yes please, I need you.”</p>
<p>The woman doesn’t waste another moment. She lays down on her stomach, face between Clarke’s legs and looks up at those ocean blue eyes one last time before licking her slit from the bottom to her clit. She gathers up as much of Clarke’s juices as she can before reaching her already erect clit. Once there, she swirls her tongue around the clit before gently taking it into her mouth and sucking on it with just enough pressure to cause Clarke to moan. Those moans are music to the woman’s ears as she releases Clarke’s clit with a pop before beginning to lick her dripping slit again.</p>
<p>Clarke can’t believe the immense pleasure the woman is giving her while she licks her with her very skilled tongue. She can feel something she has never felt before building in her lower abdomen. Whatever the feeling is she feels the need to chase it and can’t help but wrap her right hand in the woman’s brown locks, trying to push her farther into her cunt while she grabs the headboard with her other hand. Before she knows it her hips begin to buck to meet the woman’s movements. Clarke continues to moan as the woman alternates between licking her slit and sucking her clit.</p>
<p>“Yes, right there Commander! Command me. God don’t stop, don’t stop. Feels so good. Fuck!”</p>
<p>Hearing her blonde beauty in the throes of passion, the woman takes Clarke’s clit into her eager mouth once more while locking eyes with her goddess once more. When blue meets green the woman takes one finger and slowly enters the dripping pussy.</p>
<p>The woman releases Clarke’s clit with a pop and still her finger giving Clarke time to adjust.</p>
<p>“You can move now.”</p>
<p>And that’s all the woman needs to hear before she starts to gently thrust in and out of Clarke’s dripping pussy.</p>
<p>“You feel so good Princess, so good around my finger, gripping me so tight. Fuck Princess so good.”</p>
<p>“Uh Uh yes, God so so good, give me more, I need more, I need you all of you!”</p>
<p>“I need to prepare you before I give you all of me Sweetheart.”</p>
<p>The woman then surges up and kisses Clarke hard at the same time she withdraws her finger before quickly thrusting back in with two fingers. She picks up the pace and begins to quickly thrust in and out of the tightest pussy she’s ever been inside. Her ten inch cock is at full mast again and she knows she needs to make her lover cum before she can impale the woman on her cock. On the next thrust in she curls her fingers up against the spongy, ridged spot inside Clarke’s pussy. She can feel her goddess’ walls tightening around her fingers, making it harder to move. She breaks her kiss with the blonde and looks deeply into her eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s it Princess, let go. Let go. Cum for me Princess.”</p>
<p>“Oh God, fuck I can feel it, I’m close. I’m so close. Fuck, Fuck, Fuuucccckkk! I’m cuming, I’m cuming!!”</p>
<p>And with one final hard thrust inside Clarke’s walls spasm around the woman’s fingers and the woman feels the blonde’s juices gush out around her fingers soaking her abs. The woman stills her fingers until she feels the blonde’s walls stop spasming and gripping her fingers so tightly. The woman then slowly and gently removes her fingers from Clarke’s pussy and slowly takes them in her own mouth sucking the blonde’s juices clean from her fingers.</p>
<p>“You taste so good Princess. Sweetest thing I have ever tasted. And damn Princess you squirted! God that’s so fucking hot. I wonder if I can make you do that while your full of my cock?”</p>
<p>Clarke then blushes and adverts her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ve never, you know before.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never squirted before? Well I’m honored to be the first to make you squirt. You’re so damn sexy when you squirt.”</p>
<p>“No, well yes I’ve never squirted before but no I’ve never…”</p>
<p>Clarke gestures between herself and the woman before her gaze shifts to the woman’s massive erection then finally back to her green eyes.</p>
<p>The woman looks confused for a moment before Clarke can see the lightbulb go off in her head. The woman then looks at Clarke with a gaze that can only be described as gentle, loving and full of understanding.</p>
<p>“You’re a virgin?”</p>
<p>Clarke bashfully looks down and refuses to meet the woman’s eyes. The woman gently leans down and places a finger under Clarke’s chin before gently moving her head up so blue and once again meet green.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. If you don’t want to go any further tonight that’s okay, sweetheart I promise. You set the pace here, we will only go as far as you’re comfortable with, I swear. I will not pressure you or make you do anything you are uncomfortable with.”</p>
<p>“I want to, I want to go all the way with you but I’m scared. You’re really long and thick. Will it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t be scared baby girl. It will hurt some but I’ve prepared you to take me and I will go slow and gentle so it won’t hurt as bad. And if you want me to stop I’ll stop no matter what. I meant what I said, you set the pace and we will only do what you want and are comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I want to try. I want you. I want you to be my first.”</p>
<p>“Then I will be. I’m honored to be your first but Sweetheart are you on the pill or do you have a condom? I wasn’t planning on this happening so I didn’t bring condoms but I swear I’m clean and my doctors have told me I’m sterile.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a condom but obviously I’m clean and I am on the pill so we’re okay we can continue.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure Princess? I’d love nothing more than to fuck you raw right now but only if you’re comfortable with that.”</p>
<p>“We’re both clean, you said you’re sterile and I’m on the pill so I’m okay to continue.”</p>
<p>“Okay. But baby girl please tell me if you need me to stop or want me to or change your mind or anything. I promise to be gentle.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I trust you. I know we just met but I don’t know, I just know I can trust you.”</p>
<p>“Alright my beautiful princess, I’m going to start but remember what I said just tell me if you need me to stop or slow down or if you want to completely stop.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>With one final kiss that set fireworks off for both women, the brunette gently spread Clarke’s legs wider, grabbed her cock in one hand and slowly slid it up and down Clarke’s slit lubricating it with Clarke’s juices. Once satisfied it was wet enough the woman shifted herself better between Clarke’s legs, kissed Clarke’s lips again and lined up the head of her member with Clarke’s opening.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to start to push in now baby girl. It will hurt for a minute but then it will feel good, I promise. Okay, try to relax now as much as you can, it’ll make it easier to take me.”</p>
<p>Clarke nodded her head and gripped the sheets with each hand as she relaxed her body as much as she could. She couldn’t believe she was doing this; she was actually about to lose her virginity to a woman she met only that night and who she didn’t even know the name of! For some reason though Clarke knew it was right with this woman and even without knowing her name, she was the right person to do this with, the right person to give this gift too.</p>
<p>Clarke was brought back to the present when she felt the blunt head of the woman’s member pushing into her hole. The woman stopped pushing in once the head was all the way in, giving Clarke time to adjust.</p>
<p>“Let me know when I can push in more baby girl.”</p>
<p>“You’re really big. You’re barely in and I already feel so full. I don’t know if I will be able to take all of you.”</p>
<p>“Shh don’t worry, you will stretch for me and you will be able to take me. You feel so good already and I only have the tip in. God Princess, you’re pussy is divine, the best pussy I’ve ever had. Please let me know when I can push in more, I need to feel you. I need to be deep inside you.”</p>
<p>Clarke blushed some hearing the woman talk about her pussy but she liked it. She liked knowing that even with barely any of her cock inside her the woman was pleased. Clarke released the sheets from her left hand and snaked that hand around the woman’s necks gently pushing her head down. Clarke met her halfway and gave the woman a sweet kiss full of all the passion and emotions she was feeling in that moment. When the kiss broke both women were smiling goofily at each other.</p>
<p>“You can push in more, I’m okay promise.”</p>
<p>The brunette moves her left hand from Clarke’s hip and moves it up until she reaches Clarkes right hand that was still gripping the sheets. Understanding what she wanted Clarke released the sheets from her grasp and immediately the brunette interlaced their fingers as she began to push more of her massive length inside the blonde all while their eyes remained locked on each other. The woman didn’t stop pushing in until she felt her cock hit a barrier inside Clarke. She knew what that barrier was, it was the blonde’s hymen. Looking into the blonde’s eyes it was clear that she too knew what the barrier was.</p>
<p>“Baby girl, is it okay if I push through? It’s going to hurt but I’ll go as quickly as I can and I promise after a minute or two it will start to feel really good.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I want you to do it, please do it!”</p>
<p>The brunette leans down and kisses Clarke while resisting the urge to thrust inside her. She licks along Clarke’s bottom lip begging for entrance and once granted the paid begin to fight for dominance. In that moment while Clarke is distracted by the kiss, the brunette pulls out slightly then quickly thrusts back in breaking through the hymen and fully sheathing herself in the tightest pussy she’s ever had. She can feel her tip hitting the blonde’s cervix but she stills her hips and resists the urge to move until she knows Clarke has had time to adjust to her size and is ready for her to move. At the same time their kiss breaks apart and she watches Clarke gasp and tighten her hold behind the brunette’s neck while squeezing her eyes shut. Before her lover can say anything Clarke breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“Holy shit that hurt but already you’re starting to feel so good inside me. Oh my god I’m so full, I can feel you inside me throbbing. You’re so deep. Oh god you’re all the way in aren’t you? I can’t believe you fit. God, you feel good.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s hips then start to involuntarily buck up towards her lover. Her commander meanwhile gazes down at her with a look of pure adoration.</p>
<p>“You’re so tight around me. Tightest I’ve ever had, no one compares to you Princess. I can feel you already clenching down around me. Can I move Princess? If you’re ready I really need to move, I need to make you feel good.”</p>
<p>Clarke looks at the woman and leans up just enough to plant a chaste kiss to her lips before looking into forest green eyes with her own look of adoration.</p>
<p>“You can move, I..I need you to move baby.”</p>
<p>The paid kiss once more as the brunette pulls her massive cock out so that only the tip remains inside. She then slams her full length back inside her goddess feeling her tip kiss the cervix. She continues to thrust in and out of the blonde and slowly begins to pick up the pace. By now both women are panting and moaning messes exchanging kisses here or there. The brunette can feel the blonde is getting close; her walls are clenching down on her cock more and more making it difficult for her to continue to me.</p>
<p>“Keep going Commander, don’t stop. Don’t stop, oh god you feel so good! I’m so full, fuck I can feel you so deep inside me and you’re..you’re throbbing. Fuck! I’m close so close but I need more, more!!”</p>
<p>“Baby girl I’m close too. Cum for me Princess, cum!”</p>
<p>The brunette frees one hand and snakes it between their bodies quickly locating the blonde’s clit. She starts rubbing fast circles around it. She is so focused on watching her cock thrust in and out of the blonde while she rubs her clit that she doesn’t even notice the blonde moving her head up towards her. Just as she feels the blonde begin to tumble over the edge she feels the blonde’s mouth engulf her left breast and suck on her already hard nipple.<br/>“Oh fuck, fuck that feels good Princess. I’m going to cum soon baby girl, where do you want me to cum?”</p>
<p>Clarke releases her breast and blue meets green.</p>
<p>“Inside. I want you to cum inside me.”</p>
<p>With that the brunette thrusts into her blonde goddess hard one more time causing the blonde to fully fall over the edge, screaming out her orgasm and she squirts around her large cock while her walls clench around her.</p>
<p>“YES!! I’M CUMING! FUUUUUCCCKKK!!!”</p>
<p>“Princess, me too yes! Oh god yes! I’M CUMING!!!! God yes! Yesssss!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette is then falling over the edge too, holding herself deep inside the blonde with her tip right up against her cervix as she releases what feels like an endless stream of thick cum inside the blonde. Once her stream finally tapers off, the brunette collapses on top of the blonde, her member still inside her keeping her cum inside. After the blonde’s walls stop trembling around her now softening member, the woman slowly removes herself from inside the blonde and shifts to lay next to her but not before watching some of their combined cum drip out of the best pussy she’s ever had.</p>
<p>The pair take a few minutes to lay there in silence, catching their breath before either speaks. Turning her head to look at the blonde, the brunette breaks the silence first.</p>
<p>“Was that okay Princess? Are you okay? I hope I wasn’t too rough.”</p>
<p>“You were perfect. I’ve never felt like that before, you made me feel so good. I felt it in every inch of my body. I don’t know what you did to me but it was perfect, you were perfect. I never thought my first time would feel this amazing but you, you made it feel amazing and it was just perfect.”</p>
<p>The blonde shyly looks away before speaking again.</p>
<p>“Um was..was I okay? Was I okay for you?”</p>
<p>“Were you okay? Princess, you were amazing, I’ve never cum that hard or that much before. It may have been your first time but that was the best sex I’ve ever had. You are absolutely perfect.”</p>
<p>Clarke surges forward and connects her lips to the green eyed beauty once more. Soon kissing lead to wandering hands and wandering hands led to an orgasm filled night. The pair didn’t stop until shortly before dawn when they couldn’t go anymore. The duo succumbed to sleep after being thoroughly sated but when Clarke woke up later that morning she woke up alone with only a note on the pillow once occupied by the woman she gave her virginity too.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I’m sorry I wasn’t here when woke Princess. I had to leave to get back for a work meeting. I wish I could have been there when you woke up and taken you to breakfast. Please never doubt my words my beautiful princess; you were absolutely perfect last night and I can only hope fate brings us together again in the future.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-xx L."</em>
</p>
<p>Clarke was saddened that her goddess was gone and wished now more than ever that she had gotten her name or given the woman hers. As Clarke got dressed in her clothes from the night before and made her way home all she too could hope for was that fate brought them back together again in the future. Little did pair know that that night would alter their lives forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*Present*</strong>
</p>
<p>When Clarke was awoken by her alarm the next morning she reached for her phone to turn it off. Before setting her phone back down though she noticed a text message from Lexa.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Good morning Clarke. I hope this message isn’t too early but I called my personal physician, Dr. Nyko, first thing and he can see us to collect the samples for the DNA test this morning at 10am. His office is located in Suite 13 of the Polis Medical Building next to Polis General Hospital. Could you and the kids make that? I’d really like to get this done as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Clarke feels hope bloom in her chest that maybe just maybe her kids will finally have both their moms in their lives. Clarke only hopes that when Lexa sees that she is Aden and Madi’s mom written in black and white that she will want to be in their lives. She may not be resentful towards Lexa for not having been there the past five years because Lexa had no way of knowing she had kids but if she sees the result, sees the words that she is their parent, then chooses to not be in their lives, well then Clarke will have ill feelings towards the only person she’s ever connected with romantically. Looking at the time Clarke sees that it is now 7:45am and decides to text Lexa back that they will meet her at Dr. Nyko’s office before going to wake her children and get them ready for what she hopes will be the start of their happily ever after.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Good morning Lexa. Thank you for arranging an appointment so quickly. I’ll be there at 10am with Aden and Madi. See you soon.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Thank you Clarke. I will see you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not the best chapter but needed to move the story forward. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for all your wonderful comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was nervous. It was 9:30am and she was already outside Dr. Nyko’s office waiting for Clarke and her, maybe their, children to arrive. She was trying really hard not to get her hopes up but she couldn’t help but think about what Clarke and Anya said. They both said she’s the twins’ other parent and they both said she is the only person Clarke has slept with. Truth be told, Lexa hasn’t been with anyone since Clarke either. Even though she was dumb enough to not get Clarke’s name back then or sign her name and not just “L” to the note she left that morning and had no hopes of ever finding her again, Lexa could never get the blonde out of her mind, never could go there with another woman. Things would be completely different if she had just left her name that morning. Lexa had to stop herself from going back down that rabbit role because each time she did she felt her hope increase that these kids were hers, that she had a family with the woman of her dreams and hope was dangerous because she would be destroyed if her hope was crushed after the results of this test came back.</p><p>Lexa took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from thinking about all the ways this test would change her life. This test could give her the one thing she never thought she’d have and maybe a chance at building something with the woman of her dreams or it could completely destroy her, remind her that she’ll never have the family she’s always wanted and ruin the possibility of ever building anything with the blonde.</p><p>Completely lost in her thoughts, Lexa didn’t realize Clarke had arrived with Aden and Madi in tow. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you but didn’t answer when I called your name.”</p><p>“Oh no it’s okay Clarke, I was lost in thought. Thank you again for agreeing to this.”</p><p>“Not a problem, I told you I understand why you need this to prove I’m telling the truth.”</p><p>At that moment a little brown haired, green eyed little girl tugged on the Clarke’s sleeve. Clarke immediately looked down at her daughter and smiled.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?”</p><p>“Mama who’s that lady?”</p><p>“Oh, um well she’s” Clarke stuttered unsure how exactly to introduce Lexa. She may know that she’s Madi and Aden’s mom but Lexa still needed to see proof so she couldn’t introduce her as “mommy”, not yet at least. Before she had a chance to come up with something Lexa stepped in and introduced herself after crouching down to be level with Madi and Aden, who was standing next to his sister.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Lexa a friend of your Mama’s.”</p><p>Lexa offers the girl a smile and finally takes a chance to really look at her then her brother. Anya was right, on looks alone Madi does look like a miniature Lexa while Aden is a miniature Clarke but she can seem some of herself in him too. Lexa had to stop herself from thinking about the physical similarities too much so that she didn’t fill with hope again; she couldn’t be destroyed again if the test says she’s not their mom.</p><p>Clarke can see that Lexa is retreating back into her thoughts but before she can say anything her daughter beats her to it.</p><p>“I’m Madi and this is Aden, we’re twins. Mama says we’re coming to see a doctor with someone who needs our help. Are we helping you?  Your eyes are the same color as mine! Mama look she has my eyes, no one in our family has my eyes”</p><p>Lexa chuckles a little at the little girl’s rambling. </p><p>“You’re right we do have the same color eyes, that’s so cool. And yes, I am the person who needs your help; are you and your brother able to help me?”</p><p>“Yea Mama said only Madi and I can help and she says we help people when we can.”</p><p>“Well your Mama is right it’s always good to help people if you can. What’s your name little man?”</p><p>Lexa knew his name but she couldn’t help but want to keep hearing the kids talk.</p><p>“I’m Aden.”</p><p>“Madi and Aden, those are nice names.”</p><p>“Mama picked them.” Aden says while he shrugs.</p><p>“Well Mama picked good names.”</p><p>Clarke stood by watching Lexa interact with their children and couldn’t help but smile. This is what she wanted, she wanted to be able to see her children interact with their other mom and she can only hope that Lexa really will want to be involved after she sees the test results showing that she’s their other mother. Before Clarke can go down the rabbit hole of what life could look like with her, Lexa and the twins she hears Lexa clear her throat as she stands back up.</p><p>“It’s almost 10, shall we head in?”</p><p>“Yes Lexa lets go.”</p><p>Clarke reached out her hands so her kids could each take a hand but Madi reached for Lexa’s hand instead. Clarke could tell Lexa was little hesitant to take Madi’s outstretched hand but after a moment she gives the girl a small smile while taking her hand. With Clarke holding Aden’s hand and Lexa holding Madi’s the group walks into Dr. Nyko’s office.</p><p>Once in the office Lexa, with Madi in tow, signs in at the reception window but before they can join Clarke and Aden in a row of seats in the waiting room, Dr. Nyko’s nurse opened the door and called them back to an exam room. After that it only took a couple minutes before Dr. Nyko came into the room. </p><p>“Lexa Woods as I live and breathe you haven’t come to see me in a long time. I trust you’ve been well?”</p><p>“Hi Nyko, I’ve been well just need a test done with results received asap, I’ll pay whatever it costs to rush it at the lab.”</p><p>“To be clear Lexa you’re seeking a DNA test between yourself and these two children?”</p><p>“That’s correct. This is Madi and Aden and their mother Clarke.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you all. Clarke is it?”</p><p>“Yes, Clarke Griffin.”</p><p>“Griffin? Are you any relation to Dr. Abby Griffin?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s my mom.”</p><p>“Ah I thought you looked familiar. Your mother and I have attended many the same medical conferences and from time to time our paths cross next door at the hospital. Please send her my regards but I digress, Ms. Griffin do you consent to a DNA test being performed on your children and Ms. Woods?”</p><p>“Yes I consent.”</p><p>“Alright then. Lexa I’ll swap you first so little Miss. Madi and Mr. Aden here can see what happens. Open wide Lexa so I can swab your cheek and all done.”</p><p>“Lexa why did he stick that in your mouth?” Madi asked Lexa.</p><p>“Yea, why did he do that Lexa?” Aden chimed in.</p><p>“Well that is how he helps me. He needed to rub that against my cheek to run a test and in a minute, he’ll rub one against your cheeks then he will have all of ours tested and the results will help me but it will only work if he can test you too. So, see by letting him rub the swabs against your cheeks you can help me. It won’t hurt and after Dr. Nyko will let you each pick out a lollipop!”</p><p>“Do you think you can let Dr. Nyko swab your cheeks to help Lexa my angels?”</p><p>“It seems weird but okay Mama.” Madi tells her mother.</p><p>“Okay Mama we can help.” Aden added.</p><p>“Alright, Aden you’re up first. Can you open your mouth wide and say ‘aaahh’?”</p><p>Aden opened his mouth wide and said “aaahhh” and within seconds Dr. Nyko was done swabbing his cheek.</p><p>“All done Aden. Now Madi can you open your mouth wide and say ‘aahh’ too?”</p><p>Madi copied what her brother had done just moments ago and opened her mouth and said ‘aahh’.</p><p>“All done. Now how about you two go over to that jar and each pick out a lollipop while I talk to you Mama and Lexa.”</p><p>After the twins had gone to the other side of the room, Dr. Nyko looked to Clarke and Lexa and started talking.</p><p>“I’ll have these sent to the lab next door at Polis General and put a rush on it. I already called over this morning to let them know I’d be bringing a DNA test over this morning so they’ll begin the test as soon as the samples are dropped off. They told me they could get me the results by the end of today. Lexa, I know what you were told when you were 16 so I can only imagine what you’re feeling and I promise you we will have answers for you by the end of day. Clarke, I may not know you but I know your mother and she has spoken highly of her daughter who took on motherhood while still a teenager so I can imagine you want this issue settled once and for all. I will call both of you personally once the results are in just leave the best number to reach you both at at the front window before you leave. You both will have the answers you need to move on before the day is out. Do either of you have any questions?”</p><p>“I have one. Lexa, I know you need this for proof but as I’ve said before you’re the only possible sperm donor so when the results come back saying you are their other mother is there anything I need to fill out to gain access to your medical history so I have it for the twins? I just want to be prepared in case there’s anything I need to have them tested for.”</p><p>“So, long as Lexa signs off I can forward you a copy of her history.”</p><p>“If the test says I’m their other parent I will sign whatever forms necessary but I will tell you anything you want to know as well.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you both. I don’t have any other questions but thank you for rushing the results.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll be heading off to get these to the lab then. Madi, Aden it was nice meeting you and thank you for helping me help Lexa.”<br/>
“Bye Dr. Nyko” Madi and Aden said at the same time.</p><p>With that Dr. Nyko left leaving Clarke and Lexa alone with the children. An awkward silence fell over the adults while the kids ate their lollipops. Both women stole glances at the other before Clarke finally spoke.</p><p>“I would ask if you wanted to join us for lunch but I don’t want to force you to be around them until you have the proof you need and are ready. So I guess we’ll talk after the results are in and go from there?”</p><p>“Yes. I want to believe you Clarke, I really do especially after meeting them but I’ve been burned before and I need to see the proof before I let myself fully open my heart to them, to you so I think it’s best if we wait for the results before we talk more.”</p><p>Clarke didn’t miss that Lexa said she needed proof before opening her heart to the kids and her and chose not to bring that up now but maybe there was hope for her building something with her brunette goddess still. Before Clarke could think any further her children interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“Mama, Aden and I finished our lollipops can we go to the park and swing now?”</p><p>“Sure munchkin. Madi, Aden say bye to Lexa and we’ll go.”</p><p>“Bye Lexa,” the twins chorused.</p><p>“Bye guys, bye Clarke.”</p><p>“Bye, Lexa.”</p><p>With that Clarke and Lexa went their separate ways just before 11am, waiting for the call that would officially change all of their lives forever.</p><p>Almost six hours later, just before 5pm Lexa was sitting in her home office reviewing papers for work when her phone rang. Looking at the screen Lexa saw it was Dr. Nyko calling. She picked up the call immediately.</p><p>“Nyko? Do you have the results?”</p><p>“Yes Lexa the results are in. Are you ready to hear the results?”</p><p>“Yes please tell me, are they my kids?”</p><p>“Lexa the lab has determined with 99.99% accuracy that….”</p><p>Lexa held her breath waiting for Dr. Nyko to finish his sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lexa the lab has determined with 99.99% accuracy that you are in fact Aden and Madi’s second parent. Congratulations Lexa, I know you always wanted a family of your own but thought you’d never be able to have that but you can have that now. I hope this is the result you were hoping for.”</p>
<p>The line goes silent for a few moments before Dr. Nyko decided to break the silence and make sure Lexa was okay.</p>
<p>“Lexa, are you still there? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Ye..yes I’m here. Sorry it’s just a shock. I mean I knew that it was technically a possibility but I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Everyone said this wasn’t possible so I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Fuck Nyko I was horrible to Clarke when she told me about the twins then when Anya came to talk to me I called Clarke horrible names and the whole time she’s been kind and understanding. She was right all along, they’re my kids, our kids and I’ve already messed up by treating her the way I did.”</p>
<p>Nyko could hear the anxiety in Lexa’s voice and could tell she was close to putting herself into a full fledged anxiety attack. He knew he needed to calm her down and fast.</p>
<p>“Lexa listen to me, listen to my voice and breathe in and out. Breathe in and out Lexa.”</p>
<p>Nyko listened as Lexa did as told. Once he heard her breathing return to normal he spoke again.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I have known you your entire life; I’m your godfather after all, so believe me when I say this, you can fix whatever bad start you think you’ve had with Clarke. It was clear in the office this morning that Clarke is understanding about you need proof and you have the proof now so take some time and let it sink in that you have two beautiful children then when you’re ready call Clarke and begin to heal and create lasting relationships with your children and maybe even with Clarke. It will all be okay and I’m always here if you need to talk.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Nyko, thank you. I’m scared though. When I met Clarke six years ago I instantly felt something for her, it was like I had to know her, had to be part of her life but we never exchanged named and I had to catch a flight early the next morning to get back here for a meeting so I thought it just wasn’t meant to be but I never stopped thinking about her. Then six years later my own sister of all people finally gets me to agree to go on a date and my date ends up being none other than the woman I hadn’t stopped thinking about then she tells me I got her pregnant and we have not one child but two. Instead of staying and having a real conversation I stormed out. I should let her talk and had a conversation with her that night. What am I supposed to say now, ‘sorry I basically accused you of lying but hey you were right they’re mine so let’s be one big happy family’?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, my sweet girl, you’re working you’re working yourself up for no reason. Clarke has told you numerous times that she understood why you reacted as you did and why you wanted a DNA test. Let this all sink in then call Clarke and talk about things. You’re not alone in this Lexa, you have Clarke and you two will find a system that works so you can be a parent too if that’s what you want. But Lexa do not become a part of their lives if you are not going to stick around for the long haul.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m going to stick around those are my kids, I won’t abandon them not now that I know that they’re mine! I just need to figure out how to approach Clarke and make up for missing the past five years of their lives. I know what you’re going to say, I didn’t know the existed and shouldn’t feel guilty but I do. I should have signed that note with my name not just ‘L’ then Clarke could have at least found me and told me she was pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Stop beating yourself up Lexa. Take tonight and think and let thinks sink in then talk to Clarke. I have complete faith that you will be an amazing mother, Aden and Madi are lucky to have you. Once you and Clarke figure out how you’re going to go about things remember to bring her and the children around to meet the family and don’t worry I won’t tell any of them about this, you can tell them when you’re ready. I have to go Lexa, I have to call Clarke still. Goodnight and remember I love you little one.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Goodnight, I love you too. Thank you for always being there for me.”</p>
<p>After ending the call Lexa sits in her home office letting it sink in, Clarke was right and she’s a mother. Lexa can’t help but smile knowing that Madi truly is a mini her and Aden does have the Woods jawline. While she sits there thinking she can’t help but get excited knowing that she has a chance now, a chance to not just co-parent but build a family with Clarke, the woman who is still the woman of her dreams, still her blonde haired, blue eyed goddess. Now she just needs to figure out what to say to Clarke and a plan for getting the unified family she wants.</p>
<p>Lexa was still lost in her thoughts when she heard her phone ding. Looking at the screen she sees a single text notification from none other than Clarke.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Hi Lexa, I just got off the phone with Dr. Nyko. I’m here when you’re ready to talk. Xx</p>
<p>Lexa can’t help but smile reading the message. Nyko was right, she shouldn’t worry because Clarke is understanding and Clarke just extended an olive branch despite everything. Lexa immediately picked up her phone and dialed. After only one ring the call was answered.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, it’s me Lexa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter that's necessary for moving the story forward but I promise we're getting very close to Clexa family time. Thank you all for your support of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Dr. Nyko’s office Clarke took the twins to the park near their home so they could swing. Madi and Aden had an eventful afternoon and by 1pm they were ready to go home where they took an afternoon nap. Clarke decided to get some housework done instead of sitting around waiting for Dr. Nyko to call to confirm what Clarke already knew to be true. Before she knew it she had done all the laundry, put said laundry away, cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed all the rugs. Clarke was about to start mopping the hardwood floors when she heard her front door open.</p>
<p>“Honey, I’m home!”</p>
<p>“In the kitchen Rae, and that line is still not funny!”</p>
<p>“Yes it is you just have no sense of humor”</p>
<p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night sis. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this mid-afternoon visit?”</p>
<p>“Just wanted to check-in and see how you are. You got the DNA test today right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we met Lexa at her doctor’s office at 10. He seemed to know her quite well and arranged to have the results rushed. He’s supposed to call by the end of the day.”</p>
<p>“That’s good right? Lexa will have the proof she needs in just a couple hours and then you guys can put this behind you and move forward.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Rae. I want her to want to be their mom. They deserve more than just one parent, they deserve to have both their parents in their lives and to know that they are loved by both their parents. But Rae what if she sees the proof and she still wants nothing to do with us? How will I explain that to the kids?”</p>
<p>“Slow down Clarke. Stop jumping to the worst case scenario. You said yourself that Lexa said she didn’t want to get her hopes up because she’s been burned in this situation before and that she told you she wanted to believe you but needed the proof because of being burned before. That makes me think she’d want to be involved. Plus didn’t you say she told you she’d want to be as involved as you’d allow if the test showed she was their mother too?”</p>
<p>“That’s true she did say all that but you know me, I worry. I’ve spent the twins’ entire lives raising them alone and they’ve only recently started asking why they don’t have a daddy or another mommy like their friends and each time they’ve asked I’ve told them that they have another mommy but she had to go away for a long time but I hoped she’d be able to come back one day and meet them. Now she’s here and I’m scared she won’t want them…”</p>
<p>Clarke had tears in her eyes as she talked to her sister. Raven could tell she was scared so she wrapped her in her arms and placed a kiss to her temple before letter her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, are you scared she won’t want the twins or you? Because sis, you’ve confirmed that Lexa has told you she’d want to be involved so you know deep down that she’s going to want to be there for the kids. So it sounds more like you’re afraid she won’t want you.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m afraid she won’t want me Raven! I spent my pregnancy wishing she’d just show up and we could get to really know each other and see if we clicked on more than just a physical level but that never happened. Then I spent the last five years building meeting her again up in my head, envisioning the family we could be together. I know it’s crazy and we don’t really know each other but we connected that night in a way I can’t describe and I want to at least be able to try and see if we can really be a family and not just two co-parents. And if she doesn’t at least want to try it might just break me.”</p>
<p>Clarke finally broke down and let out all the emotions she had been trying to hold in since she first saw Lexa again. Raven couldn’t stand seeing her sister like this so she grabbed her hand and led her to the lounge in the living room where they sat with Clarke crying into Raven’s shoulder. About this time, the women could hear the pitter patter of little feet upstairs signaling that the twins were awake. Clarke quickly said up and wiped her tears in an attempt to not let her children know she had been crying. Just when they heard the twins begin to come down the stairs the front door opened again.</p>
<p>“Clarke, Raven! It’s just me!”</p>
<p>“We’re in the living room Anya,” Raven called out.</p>
<p>Anya reached the living room a moment before the twins but before she could ask why Clarke looked like she had been crying the twins made their presence known.</p>
<p>“Aunty Anya!” Aden squealed.</p>
<p>“Aunty Rae!” Madi squealed.</p>
<p>“There’s my favorite munchkins,” Raven said to her niece and nephew.</p>
<p>“Squid, Monkey come give your favorite Aunt a hug,” Anya said.</p>
<p>Much to Raven’s chagrin both Madi and Aden went to Anya for hugs first. Raven pouted like a child until she too got hugs. The twins then went and hugged their mother while their Aunts had a silent conversation with only their eyes. Before Clarke could ask what her son and daughter wanted to do until dinner, Raven spoke up.</p>
<p>“Aden, Madi, how about we go outside for a while? We could make bottle rockets again if you go grab the supplies from our experiment closet.”</p>
<p>And before Raven even finished her sentence the twins were off to what had affectionately been called their “experiment closet” because it is where they kept supplies for the many experiments Raven would conduct with the kids. While they were gone, Raven took the opportunity to briefly talk to her girlfriend and sister.</p>
<p>“Ahn, Clarke’s freaking out that your sister won’t want her or the kids when she sees the results that she is their other mother. Can you please talk some sense in to her? She won’t listen to me and I’m her sister maybe she’ll listen to you since your Lexa’s sister and her best friend.”</p>
<p>Having said her piece, Raven went to help the twins carry the supplies and led them outside for their experiment time so that Anya could talk to Clarke.</p>
<p>“Clarke, I don’t know what you and my sister have and haven’t talked about yet but I think it’s time I tell you something. I never told you before because I didn’t connect the dots that you were the woman she met at that party when she went to Arkadia on a business trip.”</p>
<p>“Business trip? I always thought she was a student and I never saw her again because she graduated and had gone home.”</p>
<p>Anya laughed when she heard that. Sometimes she forgets that Clarke has been so focused on the twins then her work that she doesn’t keep up with things in the outside world.</p>
<p>“Clarke, what is mine and Lexa’s last name?”</p>
<p>“Woods.”</p>
<p>“And what do I do for work?”</p>
<p>“You’re the Vice President/second in command at your family’s company, Trikru Inc.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Do you remember who the CEO/President of Trikru is?”</p>
<p>“Yeah you said your…oh my god, Lexa is the CEO of Trikru?!”</p>
<p>“And there it is, was wondering how long it would take you to connect the dots. Lexa was 18 when she took over Trikru. She can tell you why she took over at such a young age when she’s ready, it’s her story to tell. Anyway, during the first two years she was CEO she didn’t get to see our younger brother much even when she did she’d only see him for a few minutes. When Lexa was 20, she was working on opening a Trikru branch in Arkadia. She could have sent me to oversee that but our brother had just finished his first year at Arkadia University and was planning to stay in Arkadia for the summer as he had was on the soccer team and they were going to play in a summer league. Well, our brother’s fraternity is the one that threw the party where you two met. Now back to what I wanted to tell you. I was two when Lexa was born but when she was born our parents came home and told me I had a new baby brother, Alexander. When Lexa was the twins’ age she kept telling our parents she was a girl. Finally, they took her to see Dr. Nyko, who was our father’s best friend. He ran some tests and discovered Lexa was in fact genetically a female but had male genitalia, in other words she was intersex. He told us then that in most cases like Lexa’s the person is sterile but that Lexa would have to see a fertility specialist when she was older to determine if she was in fact sterile or part of the small percentage of intersex individuals who are fertile. From that day on until the day Lexa was told she was sterile she would tell me how much she wanted to be a mother and give her children everything our parents gave us. Then her dream was crushed when she was told she was sterile by the top five fertility specialists in the world. Four years later she was a shadow of her former self consumed with feelings she couldn’t express about her dreams of having a family crushed. Then she went to Arkadia and met you. The morning after you two you know, she had to be back in Polis for a meeting. When Lexa walked through the doors that morning I saw the old Lexa, the Lexa that existed before being told she was sterile. From that day on she would always talk about her blonde haired blue eyed goddess. She barely knew you and yet her entire face lit up each time she spoke of you. And each time she remembered how stupid she was not giving you her name I’d watch her fill with regret. Then she saw you again and even though she didn’t react the best when you told her I could see her full of hope that you were telling the truth, that you weren’t trying to get your hooks in her by pinning kids that weren’t hers on her for her money like Costia tried. I know you two have a lot to discuss and figure out and I know you still need to get to know each other more but Clarke my sister is head over heels for you and has been since the moment you met.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me all this Anya?”</p>
<p>“Because I want you to understand that there is no way Lexa won’t want both you and the twins. Clarke you, Madi and Aden are everything she has ever wanted; you’ve literally given her the one gift she always wanted but never thought she’d get and once she hears Nyko tell her that she is their other mother I’d bet my life that she calls you and asks to see the three of you as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“You really think so?”</p>
<p>“I know so Clarke.”</p>
<p>The two girls smile at each other but before they can say anything else Clarke’s phone rings. Looking at the screen she sees that it’s Dr. Nyko’s office. Clarke can’t help but smile because she knows that this call will only confirm what she already knows and if what Anya said is true it will be the start of her and Lexa building their family together. Clarke immediately accepts the call and Anya quietly leaves to join Raven and the kids so Clarke can have some privacy.</p>
<p>“Hi Dr. Nyko this is Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Hi Clarke, I just got off the phone with Lexa and as you said the results proved that Lexa is Aden and Madi’s other mother. I don’t know if you know this but Lexa is my goddaughter and I can’t wait to get to know you and the twins more. Welcome to the family Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for getting us the results so quickly and I’m sure once Lexa and I talk and she gets to know the twins we can arrange for you and the rest of her family to meet them properly. Even if everyone is wrong and Lexa doesn’t want to be involved I’d never keep the twins away from any family that wanted to be involved.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Clarke but I don’t think that will be an issue. I have a feeling you and Lexa will be a proper family before you know it. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to contact me. Goodnight Clarke,”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>As soon as the call disconnects Clarke open her message thread with Lexa and sends a single text.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Hi Lexa, I just got off the phone with Dr. Nyko. I’m here when you’re ready to talk. Xx</p>
<p>Less than 30 seconds later Clarke’s phone starts to ring and Clarke can’t help but smile when she sees Lexa’s name on the screen. Immediately Clarke answers the call.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, it’s me Lexa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter before Clexa family times, I promise! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s breath hitches when she hears Lexa’s voice for the first time since it was confirmed for Lexa that she is Aden and Madi’s other mother.</p><p>“Lexa. It’s really good to hear your voice. I..I hope this is a happy phone call.”</p><p>Lexa can hear the hesitance in Clarke’s voice and she hates knowing that she’s the reason Clarke isn’t sure if she’d be happy with the news.</p><p>“I hate that I made you question whether or not this would be a happy phone call. I promise you Clarke this is a happy phone call, the happiest in fact! God Clarke I don’t know where to start. I’m so fucking happy right now. I have two kids, WE have two kids; twins Clarke, we have twins and Madi god Madi is a mini me and Aden he’s a mini you and we did that.”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t help but tear up hearing how happy Lexa was.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re happy about this; I think I drove your sister and Raven insane worrying about how you’d take it once you had the proof you need.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry I ever made you doubt whether I’d be happy about this or not. Clarke, I promise you I couldn’t be happier that Madi and Aden are mine. I am sorry though Clarke so, so very sorry for how I reacted at the restaurant and for not believing you. I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to you but I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”</p><p>“It’s okay Lexa. Like I said before I understand why you reacted the way you did and why you needed proof. I’d really like to put this behind us and move forward.”</p><p>“You’re too good for this world Clarke. Thank you for being so understanding and yes I’d really like to put this all behind us and move forward.”</p><p>“Good. I think I know the answer now but to be crystal clear, now that you know do you want to be their mom, do you want them?”</p><p>“Yes. I want to be their mom Clarke. I want them, I want you, I want us to be a family. I know we never got to really know each other but we just clicked that night and had an instant connection and I know you felt it too. I’ve spent almost six years pining over year and hoping that one day fate would bring us back together. This is our chance Clarke and I want to take it if you do too.”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lexa felt the same instant connection that she felt. Maybe they really could be one big happy family after all. </p><p>“I’d like nothing more Lexa. I want us to be a family. The four of us being together is all I’ve dreamt about since they day they were born.”</p><p>“I’m really happy to hear that Clarke. But um Clarke when can I see them? When can I see you? I’ve missed so much and I don’t want to miss anything else.”</p><p>“Would you maybe want to come over for dinner tonight? Anya and Raven are here and normally would stay for dinner but I can ask them to head home if you’d like it to just be the four of us. Or maybe the six of us could spend some time together before dinner then dinner could just be the four of us. What do you think? Or is today too soon? It’s too soon isn’t it, you just got confirmation they’re yours and here I am trying to throw you right into the thick of it, I’m sorry. When would you like to see us?”</p><p>“Clarke slow down, it’s okay. Today is not too soon. I meant it, I’ve missed enough time with the three of you and I don’t want to miss anymore. If it’s okay with you I like the idea of the six of us spending some time together before dinner then dinner just being the four of us. It might be easier on Aden and Madi if I’m around them with others around before it’s just us. I don’t want to overwhelm them.”</p><p>Clarke gets silent for a minute because she can’t believe how considerate and thoughtful Lexa is being when it comes to the twins and what’s best for them already. Listening to Lexa carefully think out loud about what she thinks would be easier on the kids makes Clarke’s heart burst. She cannot wait to see her little family all together.</p><p>“I agree. I just text you my address and you can come over as soon as you’re ready. When you get here we can decide what to do for dinner. I usually cook but tonight is a special occasion now so maybe we could order in? Oh and Lexa think about what you want the kids to call you. They call me ‘mama’.”</p><p>“I got your text and I’ll head out now. Looks like you’re only about a ten minute drive from me so I’ll be there soon. Whenever I thought about having children I always saw them calling me ‘mommy’ so I think I would like them to call me that but I won’t force it on them, I know it’ll take time for them to adjust to having another parent and I don’t want to rush you into telling them who I am before you’re ready. We go at your pace Clarke, I promise.”</p><p>“Lexa we can talk more when you get here but I want them to know who you are. They know they have another mother but not who she is for obvious reasons. When they asked about their second parent I told them they have another mother but she had to go away before I knew I was expecting them but that I hoped one day she’d be able to come back to us and meet them.”</p><p>Lexa gets a little teary eyed hearing that Clarke wants to tell the twins who she is and that she already told them they have another mother and explained it in a way where they won’t think ill of her. She can’t help but think how lucky she is that Clarke Griffin is the mother of her children.</p><p>“Thank you Clarke, just thank you. I’m getting into the car so I will see you soon. Oh wait the toy store is on my way to your house. What do the twins like? I want to bring them each just a little something.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do that Lexa. Madi and Aden will love you regardless if you bring them a gift.”</p><p>“Logically I know that but I still want to bring them something. Please let me do this Clarke.”</p><p>“Lexa, I will never tell you you can’t buy your children a gift but I do ask if it’s expensive or something large that you discuss it with me first. But let’s see Madi loves art, she loves to paint and draw with me. She also love superheroes but it has to be a female superhero’s. Her favorites are currently Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Captain Marvel. She also loves soccer. I was never very athletic so she must get that from you. </p><p>“I used to play soccer actually. I was going to play in college at Arkadia University but then I had to take over the family business but I’m glad I have something in common with my daughter. God it’s so strange to say ‘my daughter’ but I love it. What about Aden? What does he like?”</p><p>“Aden is similar to Madi in a lot of ways. He too like art. Right now, drawing superheroes is his favorite. As for superheroes he loves them, doesn’t matter if they’re Marvel or DC. His favorites are Spiderman, Thor, Captain America and the Green Arrow. He also likes soccer.”</p><p>“Wow guess I have things in common with my son too. God I can’t wait to see them and be their mommy. Thank you Clarke, just thank you.”</p><p>“Lexa, why do you keep thanking me, there’s nothing to thank me for.”</p><p>“Yes there is. You were 18 when I got you pregnant and you could have chosen an abortion or adoption but you didn’t you had them and you kept them and from what I’ve seen you’ve done one hell of a job with them so far. So thank you for having them, for raising them and for allowing me to be part of their lives.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Lexa. Rae and Anya are headed back inside with the kids so I’ll let you go but I’ll see you when you get here.”</p><p>“Okay, see you soon Clarke.”</p><p>When they hung up the phone both women couldn’t help but smile. In that moment they both knew they were one step closer to having the family they always wanted. With those thoughts on her mind Lexa got into her black fully loaded Jeep truck and headed towards the toy store that was in-between her house and Clarke’s. Meanwhile at Clarke’s house Anya and Raven noticed the smile on Clarke’s face but before they could ask her about it she spoke.</p><p>“Lexa’s on her way over.”</p><p>Raven and Anya exchange a look of pure happiness but before they can speak Clarke once again starts talking.</p><p>“Oh my god Lexa is on her way right now and I’m wearing yoga pants and an old t-shirt I need to change before she gets here!”</p><p>And with that Clarke ran faster than the Tasmanian Devil up the stairs so she could get ready for Lexa’s arrival.</p><p>“I bet you $50 they’re a couple by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Nah, you’re wrong Rae. I know my sister and I know Clarke. They’re gonna want to get this right. I bet $50 they’re a couple by Christmas and uhauling it by the twins’ birthday in February.”</p><p>“You’re on Woods but in the meantime, let’s set the kids up with a movie so one of us can go help the useless lesbian upstairs get ready for your sister’s arrival.”</p><p>And with that Anya took the kids into the living room and put on “The Incredibles” while Raven went upstairs to help her sister get ready. That night was going to be the start of something great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all have enjoyed the updates today. I won't always be able to post this many chapters in a day or even post daily but at a minimum there will always be at least one chapter a week, but more than likely more than one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The overwhelming positive response to this work continues to amaze me. I have been a Clexa shipper since the begging and after reading many Clexa fan fics, including some written by those you who have been kind enough to comment, I decided to finally write out a story that had been in my head for awhile now. I cannot thank you all enough for reading this and leaving such kind comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ending the call with Clarke, Lexa was excited, nervous, but excited as she was going to properly meet her son and daughter that day. She was also looking forward to having her first family dinner with just herself, Clarke and their children. Lexa desperately wanted that night to be perfect. Before she could rush out the door to head to the toy store she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped. She was wearing a pair of USNWT (US National Women’s Team – Soccer) sweat pants and matching hoodie. Lexa wanted to look perfect for her first night with her family, the family she still couldn’t believe was hers, so she ran back into her walk-in closet and looked through her options. She didn’t want to look to formal or to casual so she finally settled on her favorite pair of black jeans and azure blue sweater that was appropriate for the early December weather. She paired the ensemble with classic converse sneakers and she made sure her braids were still neat looking in her hair. Once satisfied wither appearance, she grabbed her coat and USNWT beanie and began to drive towards the toy store that was conveniently located about half way between her house and Clarke’s.</p><p>A few minutes late Lexa was parking her truck in the parking lot of the toy store. When entered the store she quickly grabbed a cart because she had a feeling she wasn’t leaving the store without buying multiple items for each of her children. Lexa didn’t want to take too long in the store as she was eager to get to Clarke’s house but she also wanted to make sure she got things her children would truly enjoy. Remembering what Clarke said about things they liked, Lexa made her way to the aisle where the superhero toys were. Lexa immediately noticed Lego sets that when completed looked like various superheroes. She knew Madi liked Supergirl so she grabbed the Supergirl set and the Green Arrow set for Aden. The age guide on the box said 4 and up so Lexa thought the sets would be something nice she could do with the kids and maybe even Clarke could join. Lexa also grabbed action figures for all of her children’s favorite superheroes. Next, she made her way to an aisle she passed earlier that looked like it housed sports related items. As soon as stepped foot in the aisle she noticed soccer balls and kid size soccer nets. Lexa grabbed four soccer balls, thinking this way two could stay at her house for when the twins would hopefully visit her there and two to have at Clarke’s house. Using that same logic, she also got two of the kid sized soccer nets, hoping Clarke wouldn’t mind if she set one up in her backyard so she could teach the kids how to play and play with them. Not wanting to overdo it or appear to be buying their affections Lexa decided she had picked up enough for now and took her purchases to the register.</p><p>Once the purchases were loaded into the truck, Lexa continued on her journey to Clarke’s home. The closer she got the more nervous she got. She really hoped her kids would like her and one day love her. Lexa was terrified of ruining things with the twins before she even got to form a real maternal bond with them. Lexa considered calling Anya to have her talk her down but before she could do that her GPS was telling her to turn right and park in the driveway, she had arrived. After taking a few deep, calming breaths Lexa got out her truck and approached the front door, leaving her purchases in the car thinking it would be best to wait and give them to the kids after Anya and Raven left. When she reached the front door she paused for a moment and then rang the doorbell. </p><p>While Lexa was making her way to Clarke’s home, Clarke was having a mild panic attack. She was so nervous about officially introducing Lexa to their children but she was also excited; she had waited for this day to come from the moment the twins were born but thought it would never come. Clarke hoped the evening went well but knew it wouldn’t if she didn’t get herself moving, change her clothes and briefly talk to the twins about the visitor they’d be receiving shortly. Clarke began rummaging through her walk-in closet looking for something nice, maybe a little sexy but not in an obvious way but also semi-casual to wear and that’s how Raven found her.</p><p>“Clarke, staring at your clothes will not magically make the perfect outfit appear. I swear you are a useless lesbian, that girl will like anything you wear, she’s been pining over you for almost six years after all!”</p><p>“First, I’m not a useless lesbian, I’m bisexual you know that jerk. Second, I’m well aware the perfect outfit won’t magically appear, I’m simply looking at my options.”</p><p>“Okay fine, you’re a useless bisexual sometimes and move over let me pick something out or else you’ll be still standing here when Lexa arrives.”</p><p>Clarke moved aside and Raven began rummaging through her sister’s clothes. Less than a minute later she pulled out a lighter wash pair of blue jeans that had a skinny leg design as she knew her sister liked how those jeans made her ass and legs look. She then grabbed a hunter green sweater with a v-neck that would show just enough while still being tasteful. Finally, Raven grabbed her sister’s favorite pair of black ankle booties to tie the look together. She handed her selections to Clarke and Clarke smiled and quickly started changing her clothes, modesty when in front of her sister had long gone out the window. Once changed she applied light natural looking makeup and let her slightly wavy hair lay down over one shoulder.</p><p>“How do I look, Rae?”</p><p>“You look perfect, now let’s get you downstairs before your baby mama gets here.”</p><p>“Okay but don’t call her that, she’s Lexa and she’s their mommy she shouldn’t be referred to as baby mama, she’s mommy period.”</p><p>“Okay calm down I didn’t mean any offense, sis.”</p><p>“Uh I know Rae, I’m just nervous. She should be here soon. Let’s head downstairs and grab Anya so I can run through just a couple things with both of you before I talk to the kids.”</p><p>With that the sisters made their way downstairs where Anya was sitting on the couch cuddled up with her niece and nephew. When she saw the women come down the stairs she disentangled herself from the twins and went to meet Clarke and Raven in the kitchen.</p><p>“You look great Clarke.”</p><p>“Thanks Anya. Before Lexa gets here I just wanted to go over a couple things with you both. First, I am going to tell Aden and Madi who Lexa actually is to them tonight but I’m not going to do it until it’s just the four of us here so please do not say anything around the twins about lexa being their mom. Also, for future reference, Lexa wants to be called ‘mommy’. Second, Lexa and I both agreed that it may be easier to integrate her into our dynamic if the two of you hang out with us at first then when it’s time for dinner you would leave so it’s only the four of us for the rest of the night. Once the twins are more settled and comfortable with having Lexa around we can do a proper family gathering I promise.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan Clarke; and Rae and I will make sure not to say anything about who Lexa really is.”</p><p>“Ditto.”</p><p>“Thanks guys. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to tell Aden and Madi that we have a very special guest joining us tonight.”</p><p>Raven and Anya simply nodded their heads as Clarke headed back into the living room so she could talk to her kids. When she got there she paused the movie and sat on the coffee table in front of the twins.</p><p>“Hey guys we need to talk for a minute before you can keep watching your movie.”</p><p>“Are we in trouble Mama?”</p><p>“No Madi you are not in trouble. Mama just needs to talk to you both about a very special person who is on her way to our house right now. Do you guys remember Mama’s friend Lexa you met this morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, Madi and I helped her with her test!”</p><p>“That’s right you both did help her with her test and now that she’s gotten the result she was hoping for she wanted to come see you and spend some time with you, is that okay?”</p><p>The twins looked at each other before smiling at their mom and shaking their heads up and down.</p><p>“That sounds fun Mama, she was really nice to me and Aden, we liked Lexa right Aden?”</p><p>“Yeah we liked Lexa.”</p><p>“Awesome. She should be here really soon and when she gets here she going to hang out with us and your Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven for a bit then when your Aunts go home we’re going to have dinner with Lexa. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Awesome!” both twins said at the same time.</p><p>Before they can talk any further Clarke hears her doorbell ring.</p><p>“That should be Lexa guys, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Clarke then got up at started making her way to the front door to greet Lexa but she had only made it a few steps before the twins ran past her to the door, eager to greet their guest. Before Clarke could remind them that they are not supposed to be opening the door, she saw Madi and Aden reach for the handle and slowly pull the door open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said the last chapter would be the last before Clexa family time but there was too much to get through in this chapter and I didn't want to post a 10k word long chapter. I will however, get chapter 10 uploaded tonight so you all can finally get the Clexa family time you've been waiting for!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, it's the start of Clexa family time, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa had briefly thought about who would greet her when she arrived at Clarke’s. She figured there was an equal chance of Clarke, Anya or Raven answering the door. She had secretly hoped it would be Clarke though so they could share a brief moment together. Lexa had not however, considered the possibility that her children would be the ones to answer the door. When the door opened and Lexa saw her two children standing in the doorway she couldn’t help but smile looking at them. Immediately, she crouched down to their level and spoke.</p>
<p>“Hi Aden, Hi Madi. I’m Lexa we met earlier when you were so nice to help me with my test. I hope you don’t mind me coming to hang out with you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Hi Lexa! We remember you ‘cause we helped you then we got lollipops,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Yeah and you were nice to us and Mama tells us to remember those who are nice,” Madi chimed in.</p>
<p>“Well your Mama is right, you should remember those who are nice but I’m willing to bet she has also told you not to answer the door alone, even if you know who it is, am I right?”</p>
<p>Clarke arrived in time to hear what Lexa said to the twins and she couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Lexa was likely unknowingly already falling into ‘mommy mode’. She also couldn’t help but notice how both kids hung their heads down at what Lexa had said. Instead of joining the conversation to confirm she has in fact told the kids not to answer the door alone, she decides to stand there and listen to how Lexa handles it. </p>
<p>“Yes, Mama always tells us not to answer the door alone even if we know who it is,” Madi said with a sad look on her face.</p>
<p>“We were just excited to see you Lexa,” Aden adds, also looking sad.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey there’s no need to be sad little ones. I’m so glad that you were excited to see me. It makes me so happy to know you were excited. But, it’s important that you listen to your Mama. Your Mama loves you both more than anything in the multiverse and she tells you not to answer the door alone to keep you safe. Next time wait for your Mama or another adult to answer the door with you, no matter how excited you are. Do you think you can do that?”</p>
<p>Both kids vigorously shook their heads up and down before launching themselves at Lexa to give her a hug. Lexa barely had a second to react but she instinctually wrapped her arms around her children with a big smile on her face as this was the first hug she ever got from her children. When the hug broke a few moments later, Lexa finally realized Clarke was standing nearby watching the scene unfold with tears in her eyes. In that moment blue met green and the women smiled at each other before Lexa returned her attention to the twins.</p>
<p>“You two give awesome hugs! Do you think you can go apologize to your Mama now for breaking her rule and maybe give her an awesome hug too?”</p>
<p>The kids once again nodded ‘yes’ then turned around and ran up to their Mama apologizing for opening the door before giving her a hug too. Little did they know, Raven and Anya were watching the scene unfold from the kitchen with gentle smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>After the kids ended their hug with Clarke they ran back to Lexa and each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her over to Clarke.</p>
<p>“Mama, Lexa’s here!”</p>
<p>“I see that Madi. Why don’t you and Aden go finish your movie while Lexa and I catch up.”</p>
<p>“Okay Mama.”</p>
<p>Once Madi and Aden returned to the living room and began watching their movie, Clarke and Lexa were left alone; well as alone as they could be with Raven and Anya spying on them but neither girl noticed they were being watched.</p>
<p>“Hi Clarke, thank you for inviting me over today, it really means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>“Hi Lexa. You really don’t need to keep thanking me. As long as you want to be here I want you here and once they know you’re their mommy they are going to want you here too, more than they do now and trust me they want you here now.”</p>
<p>“I bought a few things for each of them when I stopped at the toy store. I thought maybe I could give them the toys after dinner when it’s just the four of us. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Clarke playfully shook her head before responding.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I told you you didn’t have to get them anything but yes that’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh um I got them something for outside too but I’m not sure if it’s something you’d be okay with it.”</p>
<p>“Well what is it?”</p>
<p>“You told me they both love soccer and I love soccer too so I thought maybe I could teach them to play and play with them. Then when I was at the toy store they had a sports section so I got some soccer balls, so they each have their own at both your house and mine, then I got a kid size soccer goal so they could really play. After I got one for each of our houses I realized I didn’t know if you’d be okay with me setting a soccer goal up in your backyard.”</p>
<p>“That’s really thoughtful Lexa and I know they’re going to love it. Of course you can set the goal up in the backyard. It’ll be a little late to play today but so long as the rest of the night goes well maybe you can come back tomorrow and set it up and play some soccer with them?”</p>
<p>“I’d really like that. I mean it Clarke, I want to be as much as you’ll allow. If you’d allow it, I’d move in to be able to be with them all the time, to be with you too. I don’t know where your head is at Clarke but maybe sometime you’d consider giving me a redo of our date?”</p>
<p>“I think a redo can be arranged but lets get through tonight first and ask me after the redo about the whole moving in thing.”</p>
<p>Clarke gives Lexa a smirk wit that comment and Lexa’s jaw drops.</p>
<p>“Lexa, don’t have an aneurysm on me, I said that in jest. We can have a redo of our date and see where things go then if we ever reach that point we can talk about cohabitation. For now, lets enjoy tonight, our first night as a family. But before I let you go say hi to your sister and Raven there is one thing I’d like to discuss.”</p>
<p>“Sure. What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“You and the twins. Specifically, how we should tell them that you’re their mommy. I was thinking, if it’s okay with you, that we could tell them tonight after Raven and Anya leave. I really don’t want to hide this from them.”</p>
<p>Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Clarke wanted to tell their children who she really was to them. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Clarke would be ok telling them so soon but she couldn’t be happier. By the end of the night the twins would know she’s their mommy. She couldn’t help but smile at that but that smile quickly turned to a frown as she wondered what they would tell Madi and Aden. How would they explain things without them feeling like Lexa abandoned them for the first years of their lives? </p>
<p>Clarke had been watching Lexa closely and saw her smile turn into a frown and that worried her. She really hoped Lexa wasn’t having second thoughts.</p>
<p>“Lexa what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re okay with telling them who I am already. I thought you’d want to wait until they got to know me more but I cannot tell you how happy I am that you want to tell them tonight. I’m just worried about what we’ll tell them. How do we explain it without them thinking I abandoned them, without them thinking I didn’t care that I don’t love them cause I do. I do love them Clarke, more than I thought I could love another person. It’s like when they greeted me at the door everything just clicked and I was just filled with nothing but love for them. I don’t know how to describe it Clarke, but it’s like I was going through life only seeing black and white before then when we got the results and they opened the door I suddenly could see every color ever created. It’s like I was just surviving before and now I am living.”</p>
<p>Clarke was smiling the entire time Lexa was rambling. She looked adorable when going on about her love for their children. There may just be hope yet for them to be a real family. But now wasn’t the time to get caught up in daydreams of what the future might look because she needed to stop Lexa’s rambling and ever increasing worry.</p>
<p>“Lexa.”</p>
<p>“I just love them so damn much already Clarke and I can’t have them hate me, I can’t Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Lexa.”</p>
<p>“I missed so much and I know what you’re going to say I didn’t know about them but I still missed so much and how do I explain to them that I would give up everything, absolutely everything to go back in time and be there for your pregnancy, their birth, first smiles, first words, and everything else that I’ve missed.”</p>
<p>It was clear to Clarke that Lexa was close to a full-blown panic attack and she wasn’t responding to her calls. Clarke knew she needed to stop Lexa’s rambling now to prevent a panic attack so she did the one think she could think of that might actually shut Lexa up, she kissed her.</p>
<p>Lexa couldn’t believe what was happening, Clarke was kissing her. After almost six years Clarke was kissing her again and it took her back to that night, the night when the twins were conceived. Clarke’s lips were still soft and tasted of her cherry lip balm. Without thinking Lexa placed her left hand on Clarke’s hip and her right hand behind her neck and brought their bodies closer together as she kissed Clarke back. After a few moments, she swiped her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip begging for entrance. In that moment on she and Clarke existed and she was ecstatic when Clarke granted her access. The next few minutes were full of tongues dancing around each other and mouth swallowing moans while hands started to wander. The pair only broke apart when they needed air but even then they didn’t stop touching. Only when blue met green met did Lexa break the silence.</p>
<p>“Wow. Still as magical as it was that night. No it’s even better than it was then. What did I do to deserve that?”</p>
<p>“You weren’t answering when I called your name and I needed to stop your rambling before you had a panic attack. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to kiss you. Listening to you talk about our children and how much you love them already made me think about what our family could look like in the future. I don’t want to rush things Lexa but I do want us to go on our ‘redo’ date and see what we could be but let’s ease your fears about what to tell Aden and Madi first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so what do we tell them? How do we handle this Clarke?”</p>
<p>“When the twins started preschool this year they asked why they only had one parent while most of the other kids had a mommy and a daddy or two mommies or two daddies. I told them that they have a second mom but she had to go away before I knew I was expecting and I wasn’t able to talk to you while you were away so I was never able to tell you about them but that I hoped you’d be able to come back to us soon so I could tell you about them and you could meet each other. They seemed to understand that but made it clear that they hoped you’d come home soon too. So I think after Raven and Anya leave, we order dinner then sit the kids down and I tell them their second mommy has come home and ask if they want to meet her. They will say yes then I tell them that the test they helped with was to confirm that their mommy was home and that it did confirm their mommy was home. Then I tell them that you’re their mommy and we go from there. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>“Thank you explaining things to them the way they did. I was afraid they’d think I abandoned them.”</p>
<p>“I’d never let them think that when it’s not true. You didn’t know about them but from the second you had proof they were yours you’ve been here and that’s what matters. So I take it you’re on board with my plan for telling them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think that’s the best way to go about it.”</p>
<p>“Alright, now that that’s settled I think we should head to the kitchen because our sisters are not so subtly watching us and I’m sure Anya wants to see you.”</p>
<p>For the first time since setting foot in Clarke’s house, Lexa looks towards the kitchen where she sees that sure enough her sister and Raven were watching them.</p>
<p>“I guess we better go see the world’s worst spies then.”</p>
<p>With that, Clarke interlaced her fingers with Lexa’s and they walked towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Sis, Raven hi. Um how long were you watching for?”</p>
<p>“Ah Lexipoo don’t worry we didn’t miss you having your tongue down my sister’s throat.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke’s faces turned beet red at that.</p>
<p>“Raven I’ve told you to never call me Lexipoo. And sorry not sorry your sister is hot and the mother of my children how could I not want to kiss her. But for the record, she had her tongue down my throat too.”</p>
<p>“Damn, Lexa just owned you Rae.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Okay children stop so I can hug my sister and properly congratulate her on being a mother.”</p>
<p>And with that Anya finally was able to give her sister the hug she had been wanting to give her since she walked in the door. While in the embrace she whispered in her sister’s ear so no one else could hear but Clarke heard since she was right next to Lexa; she was still holding Lexa’s hand after all and the brunette didn’t seem to want to let go and truthfully Clarke didn’t want to let go either.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Lexa, you have two beautiful children and if that kiss is anything to go by you’ll have a beautiful woman to call yours before you know it. Now make me proud and finally have that someday you always said you wanted with your blonde haired blue eyed goddess because, Lex, your someday starts today.”</p>
<p>Lexa couldn’t contain her tears hearing Anya’s words. Anya was right, this was the beginning of her someday. </p>
<p>When Anya broke the embrace Lexa quickly wiped away the tears. Clarke saw this and gave Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze and when Lexa squeezed back Clarke knew everything would be okay. Once Lexa had composed herself the women went to the living room where the twins were nearing the end of their movie. Clarke and Lexa sat on the sofa their children were on while Anya and Raven took up residence on the loveseat. By the time the movie was over Madi was sitting in Lexa’s lap and Aden was pressed against her side while Clarke still held her hand and rested her head-on Lexa’s shoulder. Without the little family noticing Anya snapped a few pictures of the foursome knowing her sister and Clarke would always want to remember this day.</p>
<p>Once the movie was done, Anya and Raven said their goodbyes and quickly left leaving Clarke and Lexa alone with their children. The time to tell them the truth was almost there but first they needed to order dinner. Clarke and Lexa soon discovered that the twins didn’t only share Lexa’s love of soccer and superheroes but also her love of pizza and wings. Normally, Clarke would insist on a healthier dinner but it was a special occasion so who was she to deny the trio? She placed the order and informed the group that it would be about 45 minutes before it was delivered. Forty-five minutes would hopefully be enough time for Clarke and Lexa to say everything they needed to saw. And with one final look at each other and one more gentle hand squeeze Clarke and Lexa separated so that Clarke could sit on the coffee table in front of her kids to begin the conversation she had waited years to have.</p>
<p>“Aden, Madi, I have something to talk to you guys about.”</p>
<p>“What is it Mama?” Madi asked her mother.</p>
<p>“It’s about your other mommy. She’s home, for good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Clexa family time is up next but don't get too comfortable, things will not always be this fluffy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa gulped when Clarke uttered the words, “It’s about your other mommy. She’s home, for good.” Despite what Clarke said to her earlier she was so nervous her son and daughter would reject her and now with those words uttered the time was finally here to see if her worst fears were going to come alive. When Lexa heard her son speak she turned her head to watch her children closely.</p><p>“Our other mommy is home? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes Aden, your other mommy is home I promise.”</p><p>“Does she know about us Mama?”</p><p>“Yes Madi, your mommy knows about you and Aden. I told her as soon as I saw her.”</p><p>“Then where is she? Lexa, do you know our other mommy, do you know where she is?”</p><p>“Yes, Aden I do know your other mommy and she’s very happy to know about you both.”</p><p>Lexa was hopeful that her children would accept her seeing how happy they looked knowing that their other mommy was home but she still couldn’t help that little bit of doubt in the back of her mind that their happy reaction would change once they knew she was their other mommy. Clarke broke her out of her thoughts when she began to speak again though.</p><p>“Do you want to meet your mommy Aden?”</p><p>“Yes Mama. Can I meet her now?”</p><p>“And Madi do you want to meet your mommy too?”</p><p>“I do Mama. Can we meet her now and maybe ask her to have dinner with us and Lexa?”</p><p>“You can see her today my angels but you’ve actually already met your other mommy. Do you remember the test you both helped Lexa with this morning?”</p><p>“Yes,” both children said.</p><p>“Well that test was actually to confirm that your mommy is your mommy and that she’s home. Madi, Aden, Lexa is your mommy and she’s here to stay I promise.”</p><p>The next few moments passed in such clear silence that you hear a pin drop. Clarke and Lexa held their breath waiting to see how their children would react to the news. During this time, Clarke was watching Lexa closely while Lexa, who was still sitting on couch with Madi and Aden, was watching their faces closely. Just when Lexa was afraid the silence had lasted too long and that that meant her children weren’t happy about her being their mommy the room exploded into squeals that could only belong to young children. Before Lexa had time to react she was tackled fully down onto the couch with both her children on top of her hugging her. </p><p>Once the squealing stopped Madi and Aden stayed on top of Lexa looking her right in the eye while Lexa had an arm protectively around them to keep them from falling. Lexa went to speak but her daughter beat her to it.</p><p>“Are you really our mommy?”</p><p>“Yes baby girl I am really your mommy.”</p><p>“Are you really home for good? You’re not going to leave us right?”</p><p>“Yes, my little prince I am home for good and I am never ever leaving you, your sister or your mama. I will always be here for you and I will always love you, I promise.”</p><p>By now Lexa had tears streaming down her face overcome with emotion. Briefly glancing towards Clarke, Lexa saw she also had tears streaming down her face. The woman smiled at each other before Lexa’s attention was fully back on their children.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re home Mommy.”</p><p>More tears flowed as Lexa heard her little girl call her ‘mommy’ for the first time. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be called mommy so quickly.</p><p>“Yeah I’m really happy you’re home too Mommy.”</p><p>And even more tears flowed as she heard her son call her ‘mommy’ too. Lexa couldn’t believe how lucky she was to call these two her children. Before Lexa could say anything she was overcome with even more emotion as she felt her children wiping the tears from her face.</p><p>“Don’t cry Mommy we didn’t mean to make you sad,” Aden said with a trembling bottom lip looking like he wanted to cry himself.</p><p>“Oh Aden, no honey. I am not sad, these are happy tears I promise. I am just so happy. Learning about you and Madi and finding our you’re my children, my son and my daughter and meeting you has been the best thing to every happen to me. I am so happy you’re my children that there aren’t even words invented yet to tell you how happy I am. I want to shout from the rooftops that you are my children. And hearing you both call me ‘mommy’ too has made me the happiest person in the multiverse so please don’t be upset my little prince because I promise you these are happy tears.”</p><p>“Mama, are your tears happy ones too?”</p><p>“Yes Madi they are. I’m so happy that Mommy is home and that you all are so happy.”</p><p>Before Clarke had even stopped speaking, Madi was wiggling herself around, while Lexa still had a protective arm around her, just enough to be able to reach her hand out for Clarke to take. Once Clarke took her hand and tugged on it slightly she knew what her daughter wanted; she wanted Clarke to join the three of them on the couch. Lexa seemed to have figured this out as well as she scooched over so there was enough room for Clarke to come lay down next to her. Lexa extended her free arm as a way to show Clarke that this was okay, that she wanted Clarke to join them so she did. Clarke let go of Madi’s hand and carefully laid down on the couch cuddled right up against Lexa and once she was settled she felt Lexa wrap her free arm around her and place a gentle kiss to her temple while the twins moved just enough so that they could hug both their mothers. The little family didn’t need words in that moment, they just needed each other. All four had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed what Lexa hoped was the first of many family cuddle sessions.</p><p>“Thank you for giving me this family Clarke; the three of you are the best things to ever happen to me. I love this family, I love them and I hope one day they will love me too and if I’m lucky enough I hope one day you will love me too.”</p><p>Clarke turned her head just enough for blue to meet green before speaking.</p><p>“Lexa, they are part you too so thank you for giving this family to me too. And look at them, they already love you; they love their mommy. They never take to people as quickly as they did you before they even knew who you were to them. Never doubt this Lexa; your children love you and this will sound crazy but we connected on a level I’ve never connected with anyone else on the night we met and I think a part of me fell in love with you that night even without knowing you so with time I think I will be able to give you all of my heart, all of my love just be patient with me.”</p><p>“I love them too Clarke, so much. And it doesn’t sound crazy Clarke because I felt the same that night. It’s like when we met my heart knew it was supposed to belong to you, to love you. I don’t know how else to describe it other than say I think you’re my soulmate and I promise you I will do everything I can to earn your heart, earn your love.”</p><p>Clarke laid there for a moment taking in what Lexa just said but was jostled from her thoughts when she heard Lexa whispering to their children who had closed their eyes and looked to be falling asleep on Lexa’s chest.</p><p>“I love you Aden. You will always be my little prince, my baby boy, and I promise to always love you unconditionally and be here for you for all the days of my life.”</p><p>Lexa then gave her son a sweet and gentle kiss on her forehead before she being speaking again.</p><p>“I love you Madi. You will always by my little princess, my baby girl and I promise to always love you unconditionally and be here for you for all the days of my life.”</p><p>Lexa then gave her daughter a sweet and gentle kiss on the forehead. Afterwards she held her children tighter and pulled Clarke closer to her before closing her own eyes to enjoy this moment. Clarke was overcome with emotion, having witnesses that sweet moment between Lexa and their children and knew she wanted to always remember this moment, the moment Lexa reaffirmed to the twins that she loved them and would always be there for them and the moment where they enjoyed their first family cuddle session. Clarke managed to grab her phone from her front pocket and opened the camera; but before taking the picture she set the timer to 10 seconds and when the countdown began she cuddled into Lexa’s embrace more and closed her eyes to match the rest of her family. Once she knew more than 10 seconds had passed she opened her eyes and looked at the picture. Clarke thought it was perfect and knew she’d get a few copies printed to frame for herself and Lexa. She then put her phone away again so she could enjoy this family time until dinner was delivered. About 15 minutes later Clarke heard the doorbell ring. Seeing that her family still had their eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping she quietly disentangled herself from their embrace and went to the door to get their food. After closing the front door Clarke set everything up in the dining room then went to wake her sleeping family so they could enjoy their first family dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't want to rush their first night together as a family so it will likely be another 2-3 chapters before we move on to the next part fo the story. If there is anything you'd really like to see happen in the fic, or characters you want to see show up please feel free to comment your ideas. As always, thank you so much for reading this and leaving so many wonderful comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lexa, wake up dinner’s ready.”</p>
<p>“Hmm Clarke?”</p>
<p>“Yes Lexa, it’s me. You fell asleep with the kids but I need you to wake up now dinner’s ready. I’ll go ahead and start to plate the food and pour drinks so do you think you can wake the twins up and take them to wash their hands before they eat?”</p>
<p>“Of course, we’ll meet you in the dining room in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Lexa. The bathroom is down the hallway, second door on the left.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We’ll see you in a few.”</p>
<p>Clarke then left Lexa alone with their kids as she returned to the kitchen to grab drinks and begin plating the food for her family.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Lexa was still on the couch taking a moment to simply watch her children sleep. After a moment, she used both hands to rub calming circles on her children’s backs so she could gently rouse them from their sleep. A couple of minutes late Lexa watched her children begin to stir. When their eyes began to flicker open she started to speak in a quietly in a soothing tone.</p>
<p>“Hi my babies. Dinner is here and Mama is getting our plates ready so we can eat but first I need you both to wake up and come with me to wash your hands.”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes Mommy,” Aden mumbled while Madi just opened her eyes more and stared at Lexa.</p>
<p>“Dinner? Mama got us pizza and wings right Mommy?,” Madi asked suddenly wide awake at the mention of food.</p>
<p>Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s excitedness at the prospect of food. ‘She’s definitely my daughter,’ Lexa thought.</p>
<p>“Yes baby girl, Mama got us pizza and wings. Think you can help me wake your brother up so we can wash up and eat?”</p>
<p>“ADEN! Mama got us pizza AND wings, you gotta wake up!”</p>
<p>Lexa started chuckling at how adorable Madi was in that moment.</p>
<p>“Pizza and wings? Okay, I’m awake.”</p>
<p>The light chuckles continued as Lexa watched the twins scramble off her chest. She then followed suit and got up and together the three made their way to the bathroom to wash-up. Once in the bathroom, which was outfitted with two sinks, Madi stood on the stool in front of the sink that was surrounded with items she assumed belonged to her. There was a Wonder Woman toothbrush in a holder with a matching Wonder Woman logo, Crest toothpaste for kids, Listerine for kids and liquid hand soap in a blue holder with a Captain Marvel logo on it. Next to the sink was a towel rack that held a blue towel with Supergirl’s crest on it. It wasn’t lost on Lexa that all of her daughter’s favorite superheroes were featured on her side of the bathroom. Aden meanwhile stood on the stool in front of the other sink where Lexa saw items she knew had to of belonged to Aden. For him there was a Spiderman toothbrush in a matching holder, Crest toothpaste for kids, Listerine for kids and liquid hand soap in a blue holder with a Captain America logo on it. On the towel rack next to his sink was a black towel with a the outline of Green Arrow’s head with his hood on it with three arrows behind the outline of his shoulder. Lexa loved seeing how Aden’s favorite superheroes were featured on his side of the bathroom as well. Once she was done observing, Lexa watched her children wash their hands, making sure they used soap and properly washed using warm water. When they finished and began to dry their hands Lexa noticed the shower curtain that was currently pulled closed. It was made up of wide grey and white horizontal stripes and at the bottom were cartoon depictions of various Marvel and DC superheroes including Supergirl, Superman, Batman, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Ironman, Spiderman and the Hulk. Lexa liked seeing how her children’s bathroom was decorated; it was clear Clarke did her best to incorporate their favorite things. ‘Maybe I can decorate the guest bathroom at my house similarly so they’re comfortable when they visit, if Clarke lets them visit my house that is,’ Lexa thought. She couldn’t think further though as Madi was tugging on her sleeve to get her to leave the bathroom with her and Aden so they could eat.</p>
<p>When Lexa and the twins finally entered the dining room they saw Clarke just finishing filling the final glass with water. Madi and Aden quickly went and took their seats while Clarke returned the pitcher of water to the refrigerator but when she returned she as surprised to see Lexa standing to the side as if she was unsure what to do.</p>
<p>“Lexa, you can sit wherever you want, it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Lexa looked at the table for a moment. Madi and Aden were sitting next to each other in seats that had prepared plates in front of them leaving a prepared plate in front of a seat across from the twins and one in front of the seat at the head of the table. Lexa chose the seat across from the twins thinking it was proper for Clarke to sit at the head of the table as it was her house. Once Clarke was seated as well, the family of four dug in and were silent for a few minutes while they ate their food.</p>
<p>“Mommy?”</p>
<p>“Yes Aden?”</p>
<p>“Do you like superheroes?”</p>
<p>“I do. I really like Supergirl, Captain America, Captain Marvel and Spiderman. But I also like the other heroes. I’ve even seen all the modern movies!”</p>
<p>“Really?! I really like Spiderman and Captain America too but I really like Green Arrow too. Mama hasn’t gotten us the last Avengers movie yet though,” Aden said with a pout Lexa recognized as her own.</p>
<p>Before Lexa could respond, Madi joined the conversation.</p>
<p>“Mommy I like superheroes too! I really like Supergirl and Captain Marvel too and I also really like Wonder Woman. They’re so cool. We asked Mama to take us to see the last movie but she wasn’t able to but we really really want to see it Mommy!”</p>
<p>Lexa gasped and dramatically held a hand to her heart before she turned to Clarke with a look of disbelief and mock outrage on her face.</p>
<p>“Clarke, how could you deprive our children of the final Avengers movie?! I cannot allow this to continue, today is Thursday so if you don’t have any plans tomorrow maybe you can come to my place and we can watch it,” Lexa asked Clarke with a hopeful expression.</p>
<p>“Mama can we, pleeeaaasseee,” the twins whined together.</p>
<p>Clarke pretended to contemplate it for a few moments even though she knew she’d say yes. How could she say no when they had no plans and Lexa was making an attempt to bond with their children?</p>
<p>“Yes we can go to Mommy’s house tomorrow and watch the movie.”</p>
<p>“Yay!!” both kids squealed.</p>
<p>A few more minutes passed by while the family ate more of their food and got second helpings once their plates were clean before conversation started up again.</p>
<p>“Mommy?”</p>
<p>“Yes Madi?”</p>
<p>“Why did you have to leave? Why did it take so long to come home to us?”</p>
<p>Lexa tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat while she exchanged a look with Clarke. Neither woman was really sure how to answer that question. </p>
<p>“When you Mama and I met I was visiting my younger brother. I didn’t want to leave your Mama; leaving her in the morning was the hardest thing I ever did but I had to go because of work. Had I known that you and your brother were on the way I never would have left for my job, I promise you that sweetheart. Absolutely nothing, and no one, is more important to me than you, Aden and your Mama. The three of you will be my top priority every day for the rest of my life. I am not going away again; I am here to stay. You guys will never lose me baby girl.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s good but Mommy if you’re here now why aren’t you living with us?”</p>
<p>Clarke almost spit out her drink when she heard her daughter’s question. She didn’t think her almost five year old would ask about their living arrangements this soon. </p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know your Mama was living in Polis at first. Every day we were apart I thought about your Mama and hoped I would see her again but I didn’t know how to find her. Then when my sister, your Aunty Anya, arranged a dinner between us I was so happy to see your Mama again and then I got not just your Mama back in my life but you and Aden too and I couldn’t be happier but a lot of time has passed since your Mama and I saw each other last so we need to get to know each other again so I have my own house and your Mama has her. We can spend time at both houses though, and you and your brother will have your own rooms at my house; you can even decorate them however you want. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mommy.”</p>
<p>Soon after dinner was finished and Clarke and Lexa set the twins up with a movie before they returned to the dining room to clear the plates and clean up. Once the dishes were in in the kitchen Lexa began to rinse them off and load them in the dishwasher as Clarke put away the leftovers.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to do that Lexa I can do it.”</p>
<p>“It’s really no trouble at all. You’ve spent the past five years doing everything by yourself for our children so helping with the dishes from a family dinner is the least I can do. Also, how much did dinner cost you? I’d like to pay you back for it; it’s only fair that I finally pay for a meal.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, hey, it’s okay you don’t have to pay for dinner. I don’t need your money but as a compromise, I promise to talk to you about future financial needs for the twins and we can then split the cost.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I suppose I can live with that for now.”</p>
<p>“Good. Alright how about you go grab the gifts you got for the kids from your truck while I finish putting the leftovers away then we can join the kids in the living room and you can give them the gifts. Sound like a plan?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds like a plan. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Not even a minute had passed before Lexa was back with the gifts she had bought their children.</p>
<p>“Lexa, you really didn’t have to buy them this much. In case you can’t tell they love you for you, they don’t need gifts.”</p>
<p>“I know but I wanted to get them something. I tried not to go overboard but I’ve never been able to buy them anything before so I may have gone a bit overboard.”</p>
<p>“Maybe just a bit but we’ll tell them that their elf on the shelf told you they’ve been extra good this year so you thought they deserved more than one present to celebrate us all being together as a family finally.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I like that. Also, where can I get an elf on the shelf so there’s one at my house too when they’re there tomorrow and any other time you allow them to visit there?”</p>
<p>“I actually have an extra one I can give you before you head home and Lexa of course they’ll be able to visit you at your house. Maybe after they go to bed you can stay for a bit longer and we can try to figure out a rough plan for you having time with them?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for being willing to give me your extra elf and yes I can stay for a bit so we can talk about a plan going forward.”</p>
<p>“Good now lets go see what our kids think about what you brought them.”</p>
<p>Without realizing what she was doing Clarke grabbed some of the gifts with one hand and reached for Lexa’s free hand with the other and intertwined their fingers and led Lexa, who was carrying the rest of the gifts, to the living room where their children were waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa and Clarke entered the living room they saw their kids sitting together on the couch completely engrossed in an episode of Star Wars Rebels. ‘Yup definitely my kids, they like Star Wars,’ Lexa thought while a smile spread across her lips. The pair set the gifts on the floor next to the couch before exchanging a glance and seemingly agreeing to sit and finish watching the episode with the twins before giving them the gifts. Clarke sat next to Aden while Lexa sat next to Madi and the twins immediately cuddled into their sides. </p><p>About 15 minutes later the episode ended and Clarke turned off the television.</p><p>“But Mama you always let us watch an hour of television after dinner,” Madi whined.</p><p>“I know, but Mommy has a surprise for you guys instead.”</p><p>Aden’s interest with piqued at the mention of a surprise.</p><p>“A surprise? What’s the surprise Mommy?” Aden asked.</p><p>Lexa smiled at her children and moved the gifts to the coffee table in front of them.</p><p>“I wanted to do something special for our first day together as a family so I got each of you a few things that I hope you’ll enjoy.”</p><p>Lexa then put the bag full of Madi’s gifts in front of her and the bag full of Aden’s gifts in front of him while keeping the box with the soccer goal next to her since it was both of them.</p><p>“Go ahead, open them.”</p><p>The twins didn’t need any further prompting before tearing into the bags to see what their Mommy got them. Lexa knew she had done well when she saw the huge grins on their faces as they opened their gifts.</p><p>“Mama look, Mommy got me a Supergirl Lego set and Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel action figures! Oooh and a soccer ball! Mommy can you teach me to play, please?”</p><p>“I see, Mommy got you some really nice gifts!”</p><p>“I’m glad you like your gifts Madi and of course I can teach you to play. You know I used to play soccer myself so I will teach you all my moves, promise.”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>Aden however, was quieter while looking at his gifts but his happiness with them was clear as day based on the huge grin on his face and reverence he seemed to have while looking at his gifts.</p><p>“Aden, what do you think of your gifts?”</p><p>“I love them Mommy. You got me the bestest Lego set and action figures for all my favorites and I got a soccer ball too! Can you teach me to play too?”</p><p>“I’m glad you like your gifts Aden and of course I’ll teach you to play too. I’ve got to make sure my own children know all the Woods family moves. That actually brings us to the last gift I have for you guys; it’s a gift for the both of you and I got one for my house too so you have one regardless of which house you’re at.”</p><p>Lexa then grabbed the soccer goal box and slid it in front of her children. She knew she did good because they both erupted in cheers.</p><p>“Mama look! Mommy got a soccer goal too, now we can learn to be really good at soccer,” Aden said.</p><p>“Mommy, this is so cool, can we play now,” Madi asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby girl we can’t play right now, it’s dark out and getting late but I will set it up before I leave tonight and I’ll set the one for my house up before you come over tomorrow so we can play then okay?”</p><p>“Okay Mommy.”</p><p>“Now what do you say to your Mommy for getting you both such amazing gifts?”</p><p>“Thank you Mommy!”</p><p>“Thank you Mommy!”</p><p>Then both kids jumped into Lexa’s arms, hugging her tight.</p><p>“You’re welcome, you’re so very welcome. I love you both so much; I love you to the farthest end of the multiverse and back. I am so lucky to be your mommy.”</p><p>Lexa didn’t notice Clarke taking pictures of the three of them embracing. Clarke was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check watching Lexa with their kids. This was what she always wanted. From the second she found out she was pregnant she knew she wanted them and she knew she wanted to see the day where she and her kids would be together with their other mother. Now Clarke just had to work on her and Lexa’s relationship and then maybe they could be the little family she always envisioned living under one roof. Words she never thought she’d get to hear uttered broke her from her reverie.</p><p>“I love you too, Mommy,” Aden said before giving his Mommy a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Madi soon followed suit, giving her Mommy a kiss on the cheek before saying, “I love you too, Mommy. I’m glad you’re our mommy.”</p><p>Lexa and Clarke were teary eyed hearing their kids say they loved Lexa for the first time. Lexa hugged her children a little tighter when she heard then say they loved her. When the hug broke blue met green and both women were smiling brightly. </p><p>“Alright, my little angels, it’s time for your bath and then story time before bed. Do you want me or Mommy to give you your bath?”</p><p>The twins huddled together for a minute almost as if they were strategizing before Madi answered for the pair.</p><p>“We want both of you for our bath then we want Mommy to read us a story but you have to listen to the story with us, Mama.”</p><p>Clarke looked to Lexa who gave her a nod signaling she was okay with that plan before answering.</p><p>“Your terms are agreeable. Now head upstairs and grab your pajamas while Mommy and I get your bath ready.”</p><p>The twins didn’t need to be told twice as the darted up the stairs to their rooms to get their pajamas.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind that I volunteered you to help with bath duty.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind at all; I’m actually happy you volunteered me. I’ve missed a lot with them and I meant it when I said I don’t want to miss anything else so I’ll gladly take part in bath time. Thank you for including me.”</p><p>“Of course. Now come on let me show you how we do bath time.”</p><p>Once again Clarke interlaced her fingers with Lexa’s without even realizing it, but Lexa noticed and she smiled looking down at their joined hands. When they reached the bathroom, Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and opened the shower curtain so she could start the bath. While doing so she explained to Lexa that the twins liked the water warm but not hot. She also showed Lexa how high to fill the tub. She then launched into a spiel about the bath products she used for the twins.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to sound like I’m lecturing you about bath time.”</p><p>“No, I appreciate it. Neither of my siblings have any children so bath time is new to me so I appreciate the little lesson; plus I want to make sure I have the products they like at my house so if we ever do bath time there they have what they like and what they are used to.”</p><p>“We’ll talk about a plan after they’re asleep, but Lexa the time will come where they have bath time at your house, I’m sure.”</p><p>At that moment, the twins came in carrying their pajamas and wearing the most adorable little towel robes. Aden’s was hunter green, almost exactly the same shade as her eyes and Madi’s was an azure blue, almost exactly the same shade as Clarke’s eyes. </p><p>“Alright, little ones, are you ready for bath time?”</p><p>“Yes Mama,” the twins answered.</p><p>“Robes off and into the bath then.”</p><p>Madi and Aden listened to their mommy and got in the tub. Over the next 20 minutes the little family of four talked, laughed and had a good time while also getting the twins clean. When bath time was over, the twins were quickly dried off and dressed in their pajamas before Clarke brushed Madi’s hair and Lexa brushed Aden’s. The moms then supervised the kids while they brushed their teeth. Once that was done they went to Madi’s room for story time as it was her turn to “host” it. </p><p>“Any requests for story time little ones?”</p><p>Maddie and Aden huddled close again and had a short conversation before Aden replied.</p><p>“We don’t want you to read us a book, we want to hear the story of how you and Mama met.”</p><p>“Is it okay with you if I tell that story Clarke?”</p><p>“As long as it’s toddler appropriate, go ahead.”</p><p>In reality Clarke was actually very eager to hear how Lexa would convey how they met to their kids.</p><p>“Alright well I guess I should start at the beginning and I don’t even think your Mama knows this part. When I was 18, that’s two years before I met your Mama, your Grandpa Woods passed away. When that happened, I ended up inheriting our family company, Trikru Inc. So, I became the CEO/President of Trikru Inc. Two years later I was finally finding my way when an opportunity to visit Arkadia came up. By this time my younger brother was a student at Arkadia University so I used the trip as an opportunity to visit him even though I’d only be in Arkadia for a little over 24 hours. I hadn’t seen him much during my first two years as CEO so I was really looking forward to seeing him. I had made plans to take him to dinner after my meeting and spend one on one time with him. When he picked me up at the airport that morning though he informed me that his fraternity was throwing a party that night. He invited me to come and since I was only in Arkadia for one night I decided to go thinking I’d get to spend some time with him at the party. I was able to spend a little bit of time with him at the party but within half an hour the house door open and three women walked in. Those women were your Aunt Raven, your Mama and a woman named Octavia who is currently my brother’s girlfriend.”</p><p>Before Lexa could continue the story, she heard Clarke mutter a ramble under her breath, “Octavia is still dating the guy, Lincoln, from that party. Why didn’t Octavia tell me who Lincoln’s other sister was? Octavia saw me dancing with Lexa that night so she would have recognized her. She commented on Lexa’s looks the next day for crying out loud! Raven was the only one who didn’t see Lexa because she was too busy hooking up with that Finn guy so I know why she never made the connection that her girlfriend’s sister was the mother of my children but Octavia knew. This makes no sense.” Lexa made a mental note to talk to Clarke later about what she just heard because it sounded like Octavia was a friend of Clarke’s and now she had questions. Lexa filed away her questions though because she had a story to continue.</p><p>“The girl who was with your Mama and Aunt Raven immediately started talking to my brother; his name is Lincoln. Your Aunt Raven and your Mama started dancing after their friend left them. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from your Mama. She was the most beautiful girl in the room. Her hair was down and slightly curled and she was wearing this deep blue halter top with light blue jeans that were a little distressed and these cute little black suede ankle boots. She was absolutely gorgeous, so when your Aunt Raven went to talk to some guy I took my chance and swooped in behind your Mama and started dancing with her. Your Mama started dancing with me and after we danced our hearts out we went back to my hotel room and we enjoyed the rest of the night enjoying each other’s company. And that is how your Mama and I met. That night was the best night of my life until now; now tonight is the best night because it’s the first I got to spend with you.”</p><p>When Lexa finished speaking she noticed that both her kids were already fast asleep so she picked Aden up gently, asked Clarke which room was his, then took him to his room and tucked him in. Once she was done she placed a single kiss on his forehead and told him she oved him before returning to Madi’s room where Clarke was just getting up from tucking her in. Lexa tip toed across the room and joined Clarke by Madi’s bedside before giving her little girl a goodnight kiss on the forehead as did with Aden. While Lexa was saying goodnight to Madi, Clarke went to tell Aden goodnight. When Calrke returned, Lexa grabbed her hand this time and intertwined their fingers as she led her back to the couch in the living room.</p><p>Lexa contemplated for a moment if asking about Octavia was a smart move but she needed answers and she needed them now. </p><p>“Clarke, I heard you while we were upstairs mutter under your breath about Octavia. I was under the impression you two didn’t know each other and only met when you ran into each other right before you entered the house that night but the way you reacted makes me think that’s not the case.”</p><p>“What made you think that? Octavia is one of my closest friends. The kids even call her Aunty O and they call Lincoln, Uncle Linc. They even come out here to see the kids at least twice a year and Facetime once a month.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re still friends with Octavia and you’re friends with my brother?!”</p><p>“Yes, but I didn’t know he was your brother. Had I known I would have asked for your contact information so I could reach out to you while I was still pregnant.”</p><p>“I believe you Clarke; I’m just so confused. About three months after that party, Lincoln came home to Polis for the weekend to introduce our mother, Anya and myself to his new girlfriend. The girl he introduced us to was Octavia. I recognized her immediately as one of the girls who arrived at the party with you so when we were alone chatting I asked her for the phone number of the beautiful blonde she came to the party with. She told me she didn’t have your phone number because she didn’t actually know who you were. She said that she had run into you and your friend outside the frat house and you all just happened to walk in together. I didn’t question her because I never saw her hang out with you guys at the party but now I know that was a lie, but I don’t understand why she lied to me.”</p><p>“OCATVIA TOLD YOU WHAT?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a little angst is now here but don't worry it won't drag on for more than a chapter or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bet you didn't see that twist with Octavia coming but thank you so much for accepting that twist and continuing to leave such sweet comments. We won't deal with the Octavia issue in this chapter but we will start to deal with it in the next chapter and likely conclude it in the chapter after that since I don't like to drag angst out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She told me she didn’t know who you were. Clarke, I’ve seen Octavia every time she comes to Polis with Lincoln. They always said they came to Polis twice a year to visit Octavia’s niece and nephew as well as Indra, my mother, and myself. Anya, and by extension Raven, has never been included in these visits because Anya and Lincoln haven’t spoken since our father, Gustus, passed away. That’s why you’ve never heard Anya say our brother’s name and why you’ve never heard him say her name. God, every time she’d talk about her visits with her niece and nephew in front of me she was talking about my children and from what you said she knew they were my children and yet she said nothing to me and made me believe she didn’t know who you were! When I asked her for your number I even told her that I had felt an indescribable connection with you and I was really hoping to get in contact with you to see if you felt it too. Why would she lie to me for all these years? I thought she liked me; hell, I thought she saw me as a friend and not just the sister of her boyfriend.”</p><p>Lexa finally succumbed to the angry and sad tears she had been trying to prevent from falling. Looking at Clarke, she saw her succumbing to hers too. They both didn’t’ understand why Octavia, someone they both trusted, would lie and actively prevent them from reconnecting and thus the twins from getting to meet their other mother. It made no sense to them. Neither woman spoke until the tears stopped falling.</p><p>“I believe you Lexa, I do. I just can’t believe Octavia would do this. I’m sure you figured out that Raven and I look different.”</p><p>“Yes, no offense Clarke, but you’re pale and she’s Latina; anyone can see that but I’m not sure what that has to do with what Octavia has done.”</p><p>“First, don’t make fun of my paleness, this pale body gave birth to your children thank you very much. Anyway, as I was saying we look different but she’s not adopted, well she kinda is but I’ll get to that. Raven and I have the same dad but different moms. My dad, Jake, was in a causal relationship with Raven’s mom, Val, when they got pregnant with Raven. My dad ended things with Val when he met my mom, Abby. Even though they were no longer together my dad and Val still had one mutual friend, Thelonious Jaha. Thelonious was one of my dad’s best friends. A year after my dad and Val split my parents found out they were expecting me. Raven would have been about three months old at the time my parents got pregnant with me but they didn’t know Raven existed. Thelonious knew about Raven though and he knew she was my dad’s. Fast forward to my birth and my mom suffered such severe hemorrhaging that they had to perform a complete hysterectomy, so she couldn’t have any more children after me. Thelonious was there when the doctor told my dad they wouldn’t be able to have any more children and instead of finally doing the right thing and telling my dad he had another child already he told him that it was okay to only have one child and that this was a sign he was only meant to have one child. When I was 10, I was playing outside with some neighborhood kids when a police car pulled into our driveway. The officers got out of the car then opened the back door and a skinny Latina girl who didn’t look to be much older than me got out and the three went to my front door. My dad answered the door and I remember him looking confused but ushering them inside. Not long after my mom came outside and said I needed to come inside. When I got inside they told me that Raven was my older sister and she was going to be living us from that day forward. It turned out that Val listed my dad on Raven’s birth certificate so it was easy for him to have parental rights and since Val was deceased it was easy for my mom to adopt Raven which she did almost immediately. As for Val, I would later learn she had been found dead by then 11 year old Raven after she overdosed on pills and booze. It wasn’t until I was a teenager that my parents fully explained things. What’s important about this story though is that Thelonious knew all those years that Raven existed and he never told my dad even though he claimed to be my dad’s best friend. Octavia has been my friend since I was seven years old and she saw how destroyed my dad was to learn that his best friend kept Raven’s existence from him and as a result he wasn’t a part of her life until she was 11. She witnessed all of that and saw what it did to all of us and yet she’s now done the exact same thing to us. That’s why I can’t believe that she did this because she knows what kind of pain her actions cause. I never thought she’d do this to me.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Clarke, I didn’t know your family went through all that, that’s awful. I think we need to talk to Octavia face to face and see what she has to say then go from there. She and Lincoln are supposed to be here Saturday morning for an extended weekend visit. How about we call Raven and Anya and ask them not to say anything to Octavia and Lincoln about us reconnecting and me knowing about the twins; that way we can see Octavia’s reaction when she sees us together and then take things from there. We can play it off like we want time in our happy family of four bubble before making everything public for our friends and family so our sisters aren’t suspicious.”</p><p>“I agree with that plan. Call them together?”</p><p>“Of course, let me dial Anya and put it on speaker.”</p><p>After only two rings Anya answers.</p><p>“Hey Lexa, how was your night with Clarke and the kids?”</p><p>“Hey Ahn, the night is still going on actually. Is Raven with you? Clarke and I want to talk to you both for a minute.”</p><p>“Yeah one second, let me put you on speaker so she can hear. By the way hi Clarke.”</p><p>“Hey Anya.”</p><p>“Hey Lexa, Hey Clarke.”</p><p>“Hey Raven,” both girls say.</p><p>“So what’s up?”</p><p>“Anya, we need you and Raven to keep the news about Clarke and I reconnecting and me being the twins’ other mother a secret for now. We would like a little bit of time just to ourselves without our family and friends bugging us.”</p><p>“Sis, that’s completely understandable. Raven and I won’t say anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, Anya and I won’t say anything. So how has the night been going?”</p><p>“It’s been great Rae, the kids love their Mommy.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been absolutely amazing and they both started calling me ‘mommy’ and guys they told me they love me. They’re perfect and tonight has been perfect.”</p><p>“That’s great guys. Raven and I are so happy for the four of you but we’ll let you go because I’m sure you have more you want to talk about tonight privately.”</p><p>“Yeah, we do, thanks for understanding Sis. We’ll talk to you both later.”</p><p>“Bye,” Anya and Raven said at the same time.</p><p>“Bye,” Lexa and Clarke said at the same time.</p><p>“Now that that is settled, what do you think we should do tonight, Clarke?</p><p>“I don’t know Lexa. I feel like we need to figure out a solid game plan for dealing with Octavia on Saturday. We can’t do anything else about her until we talk to her. But I also feel like we should talk about the twins more and at least start to figure out a plan when it comes to them getting to spend time with you and hopefully the four of us spending time together. And we also need to talk about that date I said you could take me on.”</p><p>“Alright, lets go through your list. I agree, there’s nothing more we can do about Octavia right now. We need to see her and talk to her to even attempt to find out why she did what she did. I mean I suppose I can understand her lying to me when I asked for your number if she thought she was protecting you but she knew you were pregnant and that I was the other parent so I just don’t get how she could lie to my face like that and then keep the secret from us all these years. I could have been here for your pregnancy, their birth, first everything, every birthday, every holiday, etc. but she stole that from me, from you, from us and most importantly from our children. But I can’t get answers to any of my questions or yours tonight so I agree we can table the Octavia issue for now. But, how about tomorrow instead of just coming to my house to watch the Avengers movie you and the kids bring overnight bags and we can have a sleepover? Once the kids are asleep we can have a strategy session for how we want to go about dealing with Octavia the following day. How does that sound?”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan.”</p><p>“Perfect. Now for the second item on your list. Yes, we should talk about the kids more and figure out at least a rough sketch of how this will work so we both have time with Madi and Aden individually but also as a family. I’m not sure what your work schedule is like but I can decide my in-office hours and if need be I can work from home. I’d really like to be able to have a 50/50 split with you right now. I know we will need to work up to it being an actual 50/50 split so that everyone is comfortable and that’s okay. I was thinking maybe for the next few weeks we could do sleep overs on the weekends with all four of us and maybe on days when you’re at work I could pick the kids up from preschool and once Christmas break starts in two weeks, I could have them while you’re at work and if I need to work I would work from home those days. And I also thought we could try to have dinner together every night as a family. It may sound silly but when Anya, Lincoln and I were growing up our father was adamant that we always ate dinner together and during dinner we’d talk about days, any upcoming events and really anything and I’d really like to practice that tradition with our family. Also, Clarke, please know that I don’t always want us to have a 50/50 split. I want you and I to work on us, and see if there can actually be an us, with the intention of hopefully one day being a family that lives under one roof with two mommies who love each other. </p><p>“You’ve clearly been thinking about this since you got the call from Dr. Nyko haven’t you?”</p><p>Lexa blushed when she heard Clarke say that.</p><p>“Yes, I have. I’m serious about being their mom Clarke and I want as much time with them, and you, as I can get. I know I can’t make up for the time that I lost but I’m here now and I want to be here for everything from now until I breath my last breath. But if you don’t like my idea that’s okay we can talk about and find a compromise I’m sure.”</p><p>Clarke sat silently for a few moments while she thought about Lexa’s ideas. Instinctively she reached out for Lexa’s hand before she began to speak.</p><p>“I appreciate that you want to spend as much time as you can with them but Lexa I’ve been their sole parent every single day of their lives and until a few hours ago you weren’t part of their lives at all.”</p><p>“I had no control over that Clarke and you know it! I would have been here all along if I knew I got you pregnant so I shouldn’t be punished by not being allowed equal time with my children for something I had no control over!”</p><p>Clarke was still holding Lexa’s hand during her outburst so she began to rub calming circles into the back of her hand. In hindsight, she should have worded it differently so Lexa didn’t think she wanted to deny her access to the twins.</p><p>“I know that Lexa. I didn’t mean it to sound like I don’t think you should have equal time with them. I just meant that we will have to work up to it like you said. I own a gallery downtown, so I can dictate my hours for the most part as well but I think it’d be a good start for you to pick the kids up from preschool some days. Right now, I pick them up every day and if I can’t then Raven or Anya do. So how about Monday, Wednesday and Friday you pick them up from preschool from now until Christmas break? When you pick them up on Monday and Wednesday you can take them back to your house and then when I’m done with work I will meet you there and we can have family dinner at your house. When you pick them up on Friday though how about we alternate which house you go too and then we do a sleepover at whichever house you go to then we spend Saturday together as a family. On Tuesday and Thursday, I will still pick them up from preschool but I’ll bring them back here then you can come here after work for family dinner. Since we’ll already be together on Saturday’s we can decide as a family what to do for family dinner that night. On Sundays though I would suggest doing them here since the kids have school the next day and at least right now they’ll still be sleeping here on school nights. Does this sound okay so far?”</p><p>“Yes, Clarke so far this sounds like a good plan but what about during Christmas break?”</p><p>“The kids are on break from December 21st through January 31st and return to school on February 1st.”</p><p>“Wow that’s a long break.”</p><p>“Yeah it is. So, I was thinking we could alternate weeks during the break. Aden and Madi already love you and I know I can trust you with them and you will have had a couple of weeks with them before break starts so I think they’d be okay to sleep at your house without me being there by the start of break. I’m not saying I wouldn’t stay over too, if I was invited but I think they’d be okay without me but we could always adjust things if it were an issue. Assuming it’s not what if they slept at your house the 1st, 3rd and 5th weeks of the break then they would sleep here the 2nd, 4th and 6th weeks. I would expect that family dinners would continue during this time with them being held at the house where the kids are sleeping. I would also expect us to continue speeding Saturdays together as a family. Finally, I would also want to spend time at your house when they are there and you to spend time here when they’re here. When we get closer to the end of the break we can figure out plans for the remainder of the school year. Thoughts?”</p><p>“I’m on board with that with one addition, we have to find time to spend together just the two of us. Perhaps we can set Sunday aside as a day for us to spend together? I know Anya and Raven don’t work on Sundays so they could babysit for us most likely.”</p><p>“I think that will work, we’ll just have to confirm that they can babysit.”</p><p>“Perfect. Now for the last item on your list, our date. Clarke, would you go out with me Sunday?”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable Lexa was in that moment. Looking at Lexa, Clarke forgot about the betrayal they would have to deal with the day after tomorrow and instead got lost in green eyes. Gazing into Lexa’s eyes Clarke decided to show her her answer instead of tell her; so she cupped Lexa’s cheek and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When the kiss broke, she murmured against Lexa’s lips.</p><p>“In case the kiss wasn’t a clear enough answer, I’d love to go out with you on Sunday.”</p><p>Lexa smiled against Clarke’s lips and closed the distance so that they were once again kissing. This kiss didn’t turn heated like previous ones. Instead it was gentle and sweet, conveying their feelings to each other. When the pair broke apart a couple of minutes later, Lexa noticed it was a little after 11pm already.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to stay here and keep kissing you, it’s getting late so I should head home.”</p><p>Clarke pouted upon hearing that before she spoke.</p><p>“Do you have an early morning?”</p><p>“No, I was actually planning to take the day off so I can start to outfit my house for the kids. I need to get their bedrooms ready for our sleepover tomorrow after all.”</p><p>“Why don’t you stay here tonight then? The kids don’t have preschool tomorrow because it’s a teacher’s day and I took the day off since they’re off. So, if you stay here we can have breakfast together and then all go shopping together then when we get back to your place I can help you set things up as much as possible before the sleepover.”</p><p>“I like that plan. I really wanted to bring the twins shopping with me for their rooms because I want them to be able to choose their furniture and wall color and everything but I wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask to take them somewhere already. So yes, I accept your offer.”</p><p>“Lexa, you can always ask me if you want to take the kids somewhere. They are just as much yours as they are mine.”</p><p>“Okay. Shall we head to bed then, ‘cause I imagine our little ones are early risers right?”</p><p>“Yes, we should head to bed; you can borrow pajamas from me. And yes, they are early risers but they must get that from you because I am not a morning person.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me borrow some clothes. And yeah, they get that from me, I’m an early riser always have been.”</p><p>“Well you’ll be here in the morning to entertain them tomorrow so maybe I won’t have to get up as early for once,” Clarke said with a chuckle, “now come on lets head up to bed. You can sleep in the guest room, which is right next to my room or…”</p><p>Clarke blushed and bashfully stared at the floor for a moment before finishing her sentence.</p><p>“Or you can stay in my room, with me. I’m not propositioning you or anything thing but it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before and as I’m sure you remember I like to cuddle and after everything today with us and the kids and then finding out about Octavia I could use some cuddles.”</p><p>“You don’t have to convince me, Clarke, I’ll stay with you tonight but for the record I know you weren’t trying to proposition me; when/if we decide to take that step again it will be after we’ve built a foundation upon which we can build a real relationship and when we are both ready.”</p><p>“You have no idea how much those words mean to me, Lexa. Now lets go to bed, our children will be in our room waking you up by 6am.”</p><p>Clarke didn’t realize that she said “our room” but Lexa did and couldn’t help but smile. With that smile still on her face, she interlaced her fingers with Clarke’s as they headed up the stairs to Clarke’s room. Once they were both changed into their pajamas they got into bed, shared a final goodnight kiss and Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s chest while Lexa wrapped a protective arm around her and the two quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep full of dreams of their future together with their children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised we will start to actually deal with the Octavia issue in the next chapter and then I plan to conclude this bit of angst in the following chapter. If there are any character you would like to see make an appearance let me know! And don't worry the parents will make an appearance just not quite yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a note, going forward non verbal thoughts of the characters will be in italics. I just think it flows better. Also, this will be a longer chapter but is the last before all the angst with Octavia takes center stage. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa woke up the next morning she felt a weight on her chest. It took her a few moments before she remembered that the day before was not a dream and had actually happened and it must be Clarke on her chest still. When Lexa looked down though she saw two blonde heads curled up on her chest and instantly recognized them as belonging to Clarke and her son. Lexa had no idea when Aden joined them but he looked so peaceful laying entirely on top of her, with his head on her chest next to Clarke’s. She then noticed that she still had one arm wrapped around Clarke but her other arm was no longer at her side, rather it was wrapped around Aden ensuring he didn’t fall off her. <em>I must have subconsciously felt him joining us in the night.</em> Just then, Lexa heard the bedroom door begin to open so she closed her eyes to pretend she was still asleep knowing that it must be her daughter coming to wake them up. Lexa had only had her eyes closed for about 10 seconds when she felt her little girl climb up on the bed on her side and start whispering.</p><p>“Santa got my letter, I asked him to bring Mommy home and he did. Aunty O said he wouldn’t be able to grant my wish but he did, I can’t wait for her to see I was right.”</p><p>Lexa had to try extra hard not to start crying hearing that her little girl asked Santa to bring her home and that to make matters worse, Octavia, someone who was supposed to be a close friend of Clarkes and who she was starting to see as a little sister due t how long she and Lincoln had been together, told her daughter that Santa couldn’t grant her wish of bringing her mommy home when she knew exactly where their mommy was the entire time. <em>I can’t believe she did this to Clarke, to me and to our children. I will have to tell Clarke about what I just heard later when little ears aren’t around to hear. Now breath in and out Lexa and don’t let Octavia ruin this moment. </em>Just then Lexa felt little hands nudging her shoulder.</p><p>“Mommy are you awake?”</p><p>“Mhm yes baby girl I am awake, come her and cuddle with us.”</p><p>“But Mommy, I’m hungry. Mama says breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you eat it when you wake up to begin a new day so we gotta make breakfast Mommy!”</p><p>“Your Mama is right about breakfast. How about we wake your brother up and the three of us make breakfast and then we bring it back here to surprise your Mama with breakfast in bed?”</p><p>“Okay. Aden, wake up were gonna make breakfast with Mommy!”</p><p>Aden jolted awake at the mention of breakfast. <em>He’s definitely a Woods, mention food and you have his complete and undivided attention.</em></p><p>“Breakfast? Okay. Morning Mommy, you give good cuddles while I sleep. Love you.”</p><p>And before Lexa can even reply, Aden had scrambled off of her and he and Madi had grabbed one of her arms to pull her out of bed. Lexa got the hint and very carefully slid from underneath Clarke and placed her pillow where her body had just been so she could still cuddle with something that smelled like Lexa. When she saw Clarke cuddle with the pillow she went to follow her kids out of the room, but before doing so she leaned over a placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s forehead. Seeing that Clarke remained asleep, Lexa followed her children to their bathroom where they washed their hands and when they were done Lexa washed hers too then they headed to the kitchen to begin working on breakfast.</p><p>“Alright, my little angels, what should we make for breakfast?”</p><p>“Mama calls us her little angels too.”</p><p>“I know she does baby boy but it fits you both perfectly so I thought maybe I could call you both that sometimes too; is that okay?”</p><p>The twins appear to have a silent conversation before Aden answers.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s okay. We like it when you and Mama call us the same things.”</p><p>“Good. So breakfast what should we make?”</p><p>“I like pancakes! But they have to have strawberries and whipped cream on top.”</p><p>“Is that your favorite, Madi?”</p><p>“Yeah, but Mama only lets us have it on special occasions.”</p><p>“Well, it just so happens that pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top is my favorite too and your Grandpa Woods had a secret recipe to make them extra yummy. Baby boy do you like those pancakes too or did you want something else?”</p><p>“I love those pancakes, Mommy. They’re the bestest.”</p><p>“Good! What about Mama, does she like them too?”</p><p>“Yes, she said they’re the best breakfast to have when it’s a special occasion,” Madi answered.</p><p>“Well, I think this qualifies as a special occasion, don’t you? It’s our first breakfast all together.”</p><p>Both children vigorously nod their heads yes and Lexa chuckles at their eagerness for her all-time favorite breakfast. Lexa and the twins were so happy being together and thinking about the pancakes they would soon have that they didn’t notice Clarke was standing around the corner listening to them with a huge smile on her face while recording them. <em>I want to be able to remember the first time I watched them cook together, this will be a great addition to our home movies, I just hope they don’t notice me.</em></p><p>“Alright now that that’s settled and we’ve washed our hands we need to gather our ingredients and the griddle we’ll cook the pancakes on. I’m not sure what recipe your Mama uses when she makes these but today we’re going to your your Grandpa Woods’ secret family recipe. Your Grandpa would love you both so much but he’s watching over us now as our guardian angel and I know he’s happy knowing that his only grandchildren are learning the secret Woods family recipe for strawberry pancakes. So, first things first we need ingredients. We need flour, sugar, baking soda, baking powder, salt, buttermilk, eggs, butter and cooking spray plus our secret special ingredients vanilla and 1 lemon. Lets take a look and see if we have everything or if we need to leave Mama a note and go to the store really quick. Madi can you get the eggs and butter out of the refrigerator and Aden can you get a lemon from the fruit basket and the buttermilk? While you guys get those things, I’ll grab everything else. Okay?”</p><p>Aden and Madi nodded and the group started gathering the necessary ingredients. A couple minutes later, Lexa and the twins stood in front of the kitchen island double checking that they had everything and thankfully the did.</p><p>“Okay, so let me grab the bowls and a whisk real quick. Alright, now that we have those we need to start to melt three table spoons, the big spoon, of butter so it’s melted when we’re ready to add it to the bowl. Now that that’s done the next thing we do is measure out two cups of flour and put it in the bowl. Then we add three tablespoons, that’s the big spoon, of sugar to the bowl then one and a half teaspoons, that’s the little spoon, each of baking powder and baking soda to the bowl. And lastly, we add one and a quarter teaspoons of salt to the bowl. Now we take the whisk and create a well in the bowl, like this. Here, you two take turns doing that until we have a nice well in the center of the bowl.”  </p><p>Lexa took out her phone to film her children taking turns with the whisk trying to create a well in the center of the bowl. After about a minute she stepped back in.</p><p>“Wow you guys did such a good job! I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Madi and Aden beamed with pride at receiving praise from their Mommy.</p><p>“What’s next Mommy?” Aden asked.</p><p>“Now we take these bowls and separate the eggs.”</p><p>“What do you mean separate the eggs?”</p><p>“Well Madi we are going to crack the two eggs open and then put the white part of the egg in one bowl and the yellow part in the other bowl. I’ll show you.”</p><p>Lexa grabs the first egg and cracks it then demonstrates how to separate the egg then shows her children how all the yolk or “yellow part” is in one bowl while the egg white or “white part” is in another and then repeats the process with the second egg.</p><p>“Now we take the whisk and beat the egg whites a little.”</p><p>Lexa them demonstrates how to beat the egg whites and then lets Aden and Madi each take a turn doing it. Once satisfied, Lexa started to explain why they separate the eggs and beat the egg whites.</p><p>“Perfect, my loves. Separating the eggs and beating the egg whites is a little secret your Grandpa had for making the pancakes extra fluffy s that’s why we do it. Now that they’re done we’re going to measure out two and a half cups of buttermilk and pour the buttermilk into the well you both made in the big bowl. Now we’re going to pour both the yolks and egg whites on top of the buttermilk. And now we pour the butter we melted earlier on top on the liquids. Now that everything is in the bowl we need to start to mix it all together. To do that we take the whisk and start in the center of the bowl and gently start to whisk it all together. Then once it’s mixed in we add Grandpa Woods’ special ingredients. So, we take the lemon and cut it in half then take each half in our palm with the hard skin facing down then we squeeze it over the batter. Your hands will get sticky from the juice but we do it this way so the seeds don’t fall into the mixture. Normally, we’d only use half of a lemon but since we’re making a double batch we’ll use the whole lemon. Why don’t you each take one half of the lemon and squeeze it over the batter like I showed you.”</p><p>Lexa stepped back and took another video of her children as they squeezed the lemon over the batter just like she showed them. Clarke was still recording them but Lexa and the twins were so engrossed in making the pancakes that they still didn’t notice.</p><p>“You guys did such a good job! I’m going to have you always squeeze the lemons now! Go throw away the lemon now so we can add our final secret ingredient, the vanilla. Okay, perfect so now we take the teaspoon and add one teaspoon of vanilla to the batter. Now you two can take turns whisking the batter to get the lemon and vanilla mixed in.”</p><p>Once Lexa was satisfied that the twins had satisfactorily whisked the batter, Lexa began to cook the pancakes. Once done cooking all the batter they made, Lexa grabbed the chopped strawberries she saw in the fridge and the can of whipped cream and moved everything to the island so that she could begin plating the food.</p><p>“Madi, Aden, can you grab that big tray out of the cupboard on the other side of the island and some forks and butter knives?”</p><p>Without answering the twins went to grab the items and returned with all the requested items. Lexa then placed the plated food on the tray along with the cutlery and some napkins. She then had the children grab the pitcher of milk from the refrigerator and three glasses while she placed two mugs of coffee on the try for her and Clarke. Once satisfied with how the tray looked and that the kids could carry the milk and glasses without dropping them they headed back to Clarke’s bedroom where Clarke had just managed to sneak back to her room and get back in bed before Lexa and their children left the kitchen. Hearing her family approach her room she resumed the position she was in when she woke up, cuddling Lexa’s pillow, and pretended t be asleep so they wouldn’t know she had been watching them cook all morning.</p><p>“Okay little ones when we enter the bedroom we have to wake Mama up. You two can set the milk and glasses down on the bedside table then wake Mama up gently, no screaming or scaring her awake.”</p><p>“Okay Mommy,” both kids said.</p><p>Lexa then opened the door to the bedroom and watched her children enter, set down the milk and glasses as told, then watched as the slowly climbed up on the bed, kissed Clarke’s cheeks and started talking to her to wake her.</p><p>“Mama, wake up we made breakfast,” Aden said.</p><p>“Yeah, wake up Mama, Mommy taught us how to make Grandpa Woods’ special pancakes ‘cause it’s a special occasion, it’s our first breakfast with Mommy so wake up.”</p><p>Clarke opened her eyes and smiled at her children then looked at Lexa and smiled seeing her holding a tray piled high with strawberry pancakes. Even though she had watched Lexa cook breakfast with their children she got teary eyed seeing all the effort Lexa put into making their first breakfast together as a family.</p><p>“Good morning, Clarke. I hope you like your breakfast, we used my dad’s special recipe but I’m told strawberry pancakes are your favorite breakfast for special occasions so I hope you like it.”</p><p>“Good morning. Thank you for making breakfast and thank you guys for helping your Mommy make it. Breakfast in bed with strawberry pancakes made from a special Woods family recipe is the perfect way to spend our first breakfast together as a family.”</p><p>And with that the family of four enjoyed their first breakfast together. They all loved the pancakes and swore they could ever eat pancakes again unless they were made with the Woods family secret recipe. Once everyone was done eating, Clarke offered to clean up since Lexa cooked but Lexa refused the offer and told Clarke to take her time getting ready for the day of shopping they had ahead of them. She then left to take care of cleaning up but not before telling Clarke to only worry about getting herself ready because she’d get the kids ready. <em>God how is Lexa so perfect. She just had her entire life turned upside down and she’s embraced it and is doing everything she can to be an amazing mother. She is an amazing mother already; I’m so grateful she’s the mother of my children.</em></p><p>An hour later the kitchen was clean and everyone was dressed and ready to go.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me borrow some clothes, Clarke; it’s a good thing we have a similar taste in clothes.”</p><p>“No problem, do you want to take your car or mine?”</p><p>“Why don’t we take my truck that way we have plenty of space for beds and any furniture we buy. Do you have spare car seats we can put in the truck or should I take the ones from your car and put them in mine?”</p><p>“I actually have a second set of the exact ones in my car. My mom and I happened to buy the same exact ones and I didn’t have the heart to tell her I had already bought a set once they got big enough for these ones, so you can have the spare set for your truck. They’re in the garage if you want to grab them and I’ll go put our overnight bags in the truck.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Once the car seats were installed, the twins were bucked in, bags were stowed away and Clarke and Lexa were bucked in the family of four made their way to Ikea. It turned out that both Lexa and Clarke were suckers for Ikea even though they hated putting it together.</p><p>“Mommy, Mama? Where are we going?”</p><p>“We’re going shopping baby girl. I thought you and your brother would like to go to Ikea to pick out the beds and furniture for your rooms at my house. Then after we’ve gotten all the furniture we’re going to go to the home store so you can pick out either paint to paint your bedroom walls or a wallpaper to put up. We can then pick out some decorations for your walls too. Then after we’re all done shopping we’re going to go to my house and start to set up your rooms before we watch the last Avengers movie and then we’re going to have a sleepover! How’s that sound?”</p><p>Lexa and Clarke didn’t have to hear their children answer because the loud cheers, hand clapping, fist pumping and huge smiles they saw through the rearview mirror were answer enough.</p><p>“I’m glad you two approve. It was your Mommy’s idea to let you guys pick everything out and have a sleepover tonight.”</p><p>The twins continued to cheer and ramble about how exited they were. By the time Lexa parked her truck at Ikea Madi had declared that she wanted a “warrior” bedroom worthy of her favorite superheroes while Aden had declared he wanted a soccer themed bedroom. Once the truck was off, Clarke got Madi out of her car seat while Lexa got Aden out of his. The moms then walked into Ikea with their children. Aden had his hand clasped in Lexa’s hand while Madi had hers clasped in Clarke’s. Lexa grabbed them a flatbed trolley while still holding Aden’s hand and the family of four began their shopping adventure.</p><p>The family went to the section with the beds first because that was the most important part of the bedroom. Aden quickly found a bunk bed type frame that had a built-in desk instead of a bottom bunk and instead of having a ladder on each end of the frame, one end had a slide. Aden thought it was awesome and Clarke and Lexa couldn’t help but agree, plus it would easily fit in with the soccer theme he wanted. Madi took a little bit longer to settle on a bed. She found a couple beds with princess canopies that she liked but she didn’t think it’d fit with her desire to have a warrior bedroom worthy of a superhero. Eventually, Madi saw a bed that was a bunk bed design but instead of there being a bottom bunk the bottom half was enclosed with a navy blue fabric that pulled back into a door in the middle showing a secret hideaway inside. Madi loved it, saying the bottom half would be her secret lair because every superhero had one. With both kids happy with their bed selections the moved on to mattresses. Thankfully, it only took them about ten minutes to find mattress that both kids loved. After that the Ikea trip went quickly as Madi and Aden quickly found bedside tables, bookshelves, chest drawers and lamps they loved for their rooms. The family went to pick up their selections and then went to pay. Clarke wanted to help pay since they were both their moms but Lexa refused saying Clarke had to fully pay to decorate their rooms at her house so it was only fair she fully paid to decorate their rooms at her house. Clarke gave in because Lexa’s logic was sound. Once everything and everyone was loaded back up in the truck they made their way to the home store. This trip also went quickly as both Aden and Madi knew what they wanted. Aden was immediately drawn to a 3D soccer wallpaper. It was black with a single large soccer ball on it but the soccer ball was engulfed in red, orange, yellow, blue and green giving the illusion that it had been kicked with strength. Aden loved all the colors and begged his moms to let him have that wallpaper and of course they said yes. Madi also quickly found a wallpaper she wanted as well. For her room, Madi fell in love with a blue wallpaper that would complement her new bed that had a large Supergirl crest on it. Since Supergirl was her ultimate favorite female warrior superhero she wanted that wallpaper. With the wallpapers selected the twins then quickly picked out a couple art pieces they wanted on their walls and some picture frames their moms promised to fill with family photos. The family them paid for their purchases and headed back to the truck. Once everyone was settled Lexa asked of her family was up stopping at one more store. Clarke looked at her quizzically but they all agreed and Lexa took them to the local children’s store. There, Lexa had the twins pick out some new clothes so they wouldn’t have to constantly shuffle clothes back and forth between houses. They also made sure to get duplicates of all the bathroom items the kids had at Clarke’s house so they had them at Lexa’s house too. Not long after, the family of four was turning onto a private road which confused Clarke.</p><p>“Lexa, where are we? I thought we were going to your house?”</p><p>“We are, we just have to use a private road to get to it.”</p><p>Clarke was still confused while Aden and Madi were looking out their windows in awe of all the trees surrounding them. A couple of minutes later the private road opened up into a large cobblestone paved circular driveway, with a fountain in the center, which led to a massive eight stall garage and the largest mansion Clarke had ever seen. Her jaw dropped while she took in the huge French country estate that had a classic French country exterior. Behind her Clarke could her children gasp when they saw the house.</p><p>“Lexa, this is huge and gorgeous. Just wow, I’m at a loss for words.”</p><p>“I hope you like it Clarke. This estate was one of several owned by my Grandfather and when he passed this one and a summer estate in the south of France was left to me. Anya And Lincoln each inherited some property too but I’m glad this is the one I got, it was always my favorite. It has 10 bedrooms plus a master suite, 12 bathrooms, a movie theater room, a game room, a living room, two home offices, a library, a playroom, a gym, an indoor heated pool and hot tub, a chef’s kitchen, a breakfast nook and formal dining room, plus a fully furnished basement with a bar. In the indoor pool room, there’s floor to ceiling glass windows that actually also separate the indoor pool from the heated in ground outdoor infinity pool that also has a waterfall built in. The pools overlook a valley and the view is gorgeous. There’s also a patio that has an outdoor kitchen and dining space and a fire pit. There’s also a basketball court and I had the tennis court redone to be a soccer field. Oh, and there’s a guest house too that has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a full kitchen and dining area plus a living room and a study. I thought after I show you all around the kids could pick which bedrooms they wanted for themselves then we could start to get their rooms set up then around 5:30pm we can order dinner and watch the movie. Is that okay?”</p><p>“I’m still speechless about the house but yes that sounds good.”</p><p>“Mommy your house is so big!,” Aden said.</p><p>“It’s the biggest house I’ve ever seen Mommy!,” Madi added.</p><p>“It is big. It was my Grandfather’s, your Great Grandpa’s, house. I hope you love it here because this is your home too. When we get inside I’ll give you all a tour then you guys can pick out which room you’d like to have as yours and then we can start setting them up before we order dinner and watch the last Avengers movie.”</p><p>By this time, Lexa had parked her truck and a moment later Lexa was leading her family into her home for the first time. The tour took longer than Lexa thought it would because her children, and Clarke, were so enamored with the house. After seeing where their Mommy’s bedroom was, the twins chose bedrooms that were only a few doors down the hall away from their Mommy. After that, Lexa set the kids up in the movie theater room where you could either watch DVDs/Blu-rays or watch movies and tv on Netflix, Hulu, Disney+ or any other streaming service as the huge tv which covered the entire front wall of the room was also a smart tv. The kids were happy being left in the movie theater room to watch some more episodes of <em>Star Wars Rebels </em>while their moms worked on setting up their bedrooms. After Lexa showed the twins how to use the intercom system in case they needed either of their moms, she and Clarke left the twins to watch tv and they got to work on the bedrooms. It turned out that Lexa had called her interior designer that morning and she and her staff arrived at the estate not long after they began putting the furniture together to help get everything set up. Thanks to their help both bedrooms were completely done just in time for them to order dinner. After saying goodbye to their helpers Clarke and Lexa returned to the movie theater room and together with their children decided to order from the French restaurant downtown since as the kids put it, “the house is French themed Mommy so we have to eat French food for dinner, duh.” Once the order was placed they took the twins to see their completed rooms and both couldn’t have been happier with their rooms. They both hugged and kissed their Mommy thanking her for their rooms then hugged and kissed their Mama thanking her for helping set their rooms up. Dinner arrived about 45 minutes later and Lexa showed the twins and Clarke how to use the tables built into the home theater seats so they could eat their dinner while they started watching the movie. By the time the movie was done, Madi was curled up on Lexa’s lap and Aden was curled up on Clarke’s. They took their kids up to their rooms and got them ready for bed and they quickly fell asleep during story time.</p><p>After their children were sound asleep, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her back to the master suite so they could talk about how they were going to handle things with Octavia the next day.</p><p>The two got ready for bed in silence then crawled into Lexa’s Alaskan King sized bed where Clarke quickly cuddled into Lexa’s side.</p><p>“What are we going to do tomorrow, Lex?”</p><p>“Lex? Since when do you call me Lex?”</p><p>“Since now, is it okay?”</p><p>“It is, I usually hate when anyone calls me ‘Lex’ but I love it when you do.”</p><p>“Good, but seriously what are we going to do tomorrow?”</p><p>“Well, Lincoln texted earlier to confirm that their flight lands at Polis International at 9am. Normally, I send a driver to pick them up and the driver takes them to my mom’s house since they always stay with her. Then I would usually go over there for dinner but I was thinking that maybe we should have the car take them to my mom’s like normal but instead of going over there for dinner, I’d meet them there then bring them here under the guise of wanting to show them changes I’ve made to the estate. Of course, when we get back here you’ll be here and then it’ll be kind of obvious to Octavia that the jig is up. Lincoln may be confused because I’m not sure if he knows what Octavia has done but I’ll talk to him later if need be. I also was thinking that while I’m gone to get them we either have Anya and Raven pick the kids up for an ‘Aunt day’ or have then take the kids to the guest house to hangout watching movies while we deal with Octavia here. As for what we say to Octavia I don’t know how we should approach it. Any ideas?”</p><p>“Hmm I think that plan will work. I think we should have Raven and Anya keep the kids occupied in the guest house that way they’re close by. Plus, I think they’d be upset if they were too far away from you right now when they just got you. I also have no idea what we should say to Octavia. Part of me wants to just scream at her and part of me wants to start with a snide comment but I don’t think we should stoop to her level. I think we should try to be as mature about this as we can because it’s what we’d want our kids to do if they were in our shoes. So maybe we just sit down in the living room and lay the cards on the table and tell her we know what she did and we want answers then take it from there.”</p><p>“You’re right; we would want the twins to be mature about this if they were in our shoes and I agree we should just lay all our card on the table bluntly and go from there. Now that we have a plan we should call our sisters to see if they can come over tomorrow for an indefinite period of time. They may question why we need them to watch the kids though so we may have to tell them at least the gist of what’s going on.”</p><p>“You’re right we may need to tell them what’s going on but we will need to swear them to secrecy and I think it’s a conversation better had in person. How about we call them now and ask if they can watch the kids tomorrow then invite them to stay in the guest house tonight so we can all talk in person? It’s only 8:30pm now so they could be here by 9pm.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea, I’ll call Anya and put it on speaker.”</p><p>Lexa grabbed her phone and dialed her sister’s number. Unsurprisingly, Anya answered after only a couple rings.</p><p>“Hey Sis, what’s got you calling me on a Friday night? I thought you’d still be with Clarke and the kiddos.”</p><p>“I am actually, you’re on speaker and Clarke’s here too. We were wondering if you and Raven could watch the twins tomorrow in our guest house while we take care of some business in the main house.”</p><p>“Um hang on a second, Rae come here Clarke and Lexa are on the phone! Just a second, Lexa I’m waiting for Raven to join us.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Hey Clarkie, hey Lexa, what’s up?”</p><p>“Rae, I’ve told you that I hate when you call me ‘Clarkie’ so please stop.”</p><p>“Anyway, Clarke and I were wondering if you and Anya could watch the twins in our guest house tomorrow while we take care of a little business in the main house.”</p><p>“Of course we can but what business do you two have to take care of and did you say “our guest house” little sis? Do you and Clarke need to tell us anything?”</p><p>Lexa blushed and averted her eyes realizing she had been caught. After a moment, she spoke.</p><p>“Even if we’re not together what’s mine is Clarke’s period. She is the mother of my children so my home is her home, even if she doesn’t live here fulltime.”</p><p>It was now Clarke’s turn to blush. <em>How did I get so lucky? We’re not even officially an “us” and she declaring to her own sister that what’s hers is mine. God, I hope things work out between us; she is not only the mother of my children but the woman of my dreams.</em></p><p>“Wow you’re whipped little sis.”</p><p>“I’m not whipped, Anya I just know what’s important in life and that’s Clarke and our children.”</p><p>“Alright, before this turns into a Woods’ sibling squabble, what business do you two need to take care of in the main house tomorrow and what time should we arrive in the morning?”</p><p>“Well actually Lex and I were hoping you’d come stay in the guest house tonight so we could talk to you in person about the business we’ll be taking care of tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, um okay, well now this sound serious. Give us about 30-45 minutes and Rae and I will be there. Should we park in our usual stall of the garage connected to the main house or the guest house garage?”</p><p>“The guest house garage, please. I know that’s not what I’d normally have you do but you’ll understand when you get here and we can talk.”</p><p>“Okay, you’re scaring me some now sis so I’m going to hang up now and Rae and I will be within the hour.”</p><p>And with that Anya abruptly hung up leaving Clarke and Lexa alone with their thoughts. After a few moments, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and once their gingers were interlaced blue met green and Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with her free hand and leaned in and gave Clarke a chaste kiss on the lips. Only when she pulled away and green met blue once more did she speak.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay Clarke, no matter what happens we will always have each other and our children.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just worried how Raven will react. She and Octavia were always close but they haven’t talked in years. There’s something you should know about Raven and Octavia but it’s not my story to tell. Maybe Raven will tell you tonight but either way I’m worried. And I know you’re worried about Anya’s reaction too.”</p><p>“I am but I don’t know how but I just know that you and I can get through anything together and that makes me a little less worried.”</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re back in my life Lexa.”</p><p>“So am I Clarke.”</p><p>The pair shares one more chaste kiss before Clarke gets a text from Raven letting her know that she and Anya had just turned onto the private road and would be there in a few minutes. With that the air walked downstairs and a few minutes later met their sisters at the back door as they walked over from the guest house. Once the women were all seated in the living room Clarke broke the silence.</p><p>“Before we explain what’s going on we need to ask that you both try to remain calm and listen to everything we have to say before you react.”</p><p>Anya and Raven nervously nod their heads and then Clarke continues.</p><p>“Octavia and Lincoln are the business we have to deal with tomorrow.”</p><p>In that moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the gasps leaving Anya and Raven’s lips. Then a moment later all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you all ready for all hell to break loose in the next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!!!!</p>
<p>If any of the following trigger warnings will trigger you, please skip the first part of the chapter and begin reading after the large space between paragraphs and with the paragraph that starts with "the next morning came quicker than"</p>
<p>This chapter with feature slurs and name calling directed towards members of the LGBTQIA+ community, some violence directed towards one member of the LGBTQIA+ community, self harm and a suicide attempt<br/>No characters die in this chapter but what happens to certain characters could be triggering.</p>
<p>This is a heavy chapter but please remain kind in your comments and remember that characters can be rehabilitated with time. Thank you all for reading this work and I hope you stick with me after you read this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck do Lincoln and Octavia have to do with anything?!,” Anya spat out.</p>
<p>“Yes, do tell us what the fuck that bitch and her precious fucking boyfriend have to do with anything,” Raven hissed.</p>
<p>“Before Lex and I get into specifics about what’s going on with those two, I really think it’d help everyone involved if we all lay our cards on the table meaning, Rae I think you need to tell Lex why you and Octavia haven’t spoken in almost six years and why her name can’t even be mentioned around you and Anya I think it would help to know why you and Lincoln haven’t spoken since your father died and why his name can’t even be mentioned around you. Having talked to Lex since our issue with at least one of them came to light it’s become clear to me that there’s a lot of little things at play where those two are involved and I don’t think any of us will fully be able to understand the current situation if we don’t understand the past.”</p>
<p>“I wish you two would just tell us what is going on but looking at yours and Lexa’s faces I can see how serious the situation is and if you believe me telling you why I haven’t associated with Lincoln since our father died then I will tell you.”</p>
<p>“I agree with Anya so if you believe me telling Lexa about my falling out with Octavia then I will tell her.”</p>
<p>“Thank you both,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you both, knowing just Anya’s part of the story and mine and Clarke’s part I know this isn’t going to be an easy conversation to have so I appreciate you both being willing to talk about the past with us and then being willing to listen to Clarke and I explain what’s currently going on.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I guess I’ll go first since my falling out occurred first. Clarke, as I’m sure you know our parents, Gustus and Indra Woods, had three children: me, Lexa and finally Lincoln. I’m two years older than Lexa and four years older than Lincoln. I know you know about Lexa’s condition, Clarke, but what you don’t know is that she isn’t the only one in our family who used to be known by another name. When Lexa started adamantly telling anyone who would listen that she was a girl, I was silently questioning who I was. Back then, my name wasn’t Anya it was Arjun. Clarke I’m transgender.”</p>
<p>Clarke was out of her seat in an instant and wrapping Anya into a tight hug. When the embrace broke, she looked Anya in the eye and spoke.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me, you will always be Anya and you will always be my sister and one of the best Aunts my children could ever ask for and before you start explaining why you didn’t tell me sooner, it’s okay you are no obligated to tell anyone anything but I do appreciate that you trusted me with this. I love you, Anya and nothing will ever change that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Clarke. That means a lot. Anyway, it wasn’t until I was 15 that I finally told me parents that I was a girl. They took me to the doctor thinking that maybe I was intersex like Lexa, but deep down I knew that wasn’t the case, I knew I was trans. The doctor confirmed that I was trans and after going through all the options my parents agreed to let me begin taking hormones. But, I had already gone through puberty by then so even with the hormones I was still very clearly very male below the waist. The hormones didn’t really change anything that had developed much so it was harder for me to “pass” as female in the beginning. The doctor said I could have surgery but I felt the risks were too severe for bottom surgery but obviously, I eventually did have top surgery. Anyway, the first few years were really tough. My classmates all knew me as Arjun so when I came out as my true self, as Anya, I was bullied a lot. I’ll spare you the details but it was really bad for a while and things got really dark and I wasn’t sure things would ever be okay. Now you’re probably wondering how Lincoln plays into this. Well, I came out to everyone when I was 16, right after I finished healing from top surgery. Lexa was 14 and very supportive of me but Lincoln he was 12 and completely stopped talking to me. If I was in the room he’d leave, if he saw me at school he’d join his friends and say terrible slurs towards me. The only time he would be in the same room as me was during our nightly family dinners because our dad made him but the second dinner was over he bolted from the room. This continued for years until I was 20 and our dad got sick. He was diagnosed with stage 4 colon cancer that had spread to his liver, bones, lungs, spine and brain. He was given no more than three months to live. I came home from college so I could spend as much time as possible with him and that marked the first time Lincoln had seen me since I left for college two years earlier. I was hopeful that 16 year old Lincoln had grown up since we last saw each other but I was wrong. When I got home he started small by saying mean things or calling me names that I will not repeat. By the time we reached the last couple weeks of our father’s life he was becoming violent towards me justifying the violence by saying he was only “trying to save me and get me to realize that I was a man and needed to stop playing dress up.” The night our father died he and his friends beat me badly enough that Lexa had to take me to the hospital. I had four cracked ribs, a broken nose and my right arm was broken in three places and required surgery. Lexa stayed in the hospital with me the whole time and tried to get me to tell the police what happened but despite what he did, Lincoln was still my brother so I refused to say anything. Because the actions of him and his friends kept Lexa and I in the hospital that night we both weren’t there when our father passed away. We didn’t get to say a final goodbye or tell him we loved him one last time. That broke me. Then when we did return to our house Lincoln tried to take his anger out on my but Lexa was there and stopped him. The day of his funeral we held a gathering at the house after the service and right in the middle of the gathering Lincoln stormed up to me and yelled at the top of his lungs that it was my fault our father was dead because he was always too worried about his “little tranny freak of a daughter” to go to the doctor and get checked sooner. Logically, I knew it wasn’t my fault but in that moment that accusation and what he called me was too much so I ran and checked into a cheap motel on the edge of town. I was in a bad place and decided my family would be better off if I was gone too so I bought a pack of razor blades, filled the tub and got in then slit both my rights vertically down the vein. I wanted to die in that moment, Clarke. I don’t remember what happened next but when I woke up I was in a hospital bed, my wrists were bandaged and Lexa was asleep in the chair next to my bed with her head in my lap and a few minutes later our mother entered the room. We had a long talk and after Lexa offered to pay to send me to an inpatient program a few states away I agreed. While I was in treatment I worked with a therapist individually and in a group setting but we identified that one of my triggers was Lincoln as he was toxic to me. My therapist suggested that I invite Lincoln to join my mom and Lexa the following week for a family session so that I could tell Lincoln exactly what he had done to me and essentially cut ties with him because keeping him in my life was too dangerous for me. I don’t know how they did it but mom and Lexa got him to come and during the session he had an outburst and called me horrible names and said he wished Lexa hadn’t tracked my phone the day of the funeral because if she hadn’t of then I’d be dead and the world would be better off with one less “tranny freak” in it. I didn’t run this time but instead told him he was wrong and that he may be my brother by blood but as of that moment he was as dead to me as our father was and from that day forward his name was not to be uttered around me nor would I utter it and never again would I have anything to do with him. I finished by telling him I hoped that one day he would see the error of his ways but if that day came I couldn’t promise that that I’d be willing to listen to him. When I finished, he stormed out and I haven’t talked to him since and everyone has been kind enough to respect my wishes to not hear his name or be present when he is discussed or home visiting. That’s why I never connected the dots and combined with Raven’s history with Octavia neither of us was there to be able to connect the dots sooner that you were Lexa’s blonde goddess and she was the twins other mother. A little over two years later, I happened to walk into Lexa’s office when she was on the phone confirming Lincoln’s visit and curiosity got the better of me because as far as I knew Lexa hadn’t talked to Lincoln since that family therapy session either so I was curious. She told me that Lincoln had finally had an epiphany and sought therapy to better himself and deal with the things he had done and that Lincoln had reached out wanting to introduce the family to his new girlfriend. I was hurt at first that Lexa was going to participate in the visit but I understood why she was curious to see if he had really changed. I was also hurt he hadn’t made an attempt to contact me to make amends when I’m the one he hurt the most but to this day he hasn’t attempted to contact me and my family and friends continue to respect my wishes to not know anything about Lincoln or even hear his name. It may seem petty at this point since Mom and Lexa have both said they’ve seen a drastic change in him for the better but he has made no effort to make amends and I don’t believe I should have to extend the olive branch when he is the one who was wrong. I am sorry that my issues with my brother prevented me from possibly being able to connect the dots regarding yours and Lexa’s connection.”</p>
<p>“Anya, you have nothing to apologize for. Lincoln was in the wrong, you bear no blame here. Lexa and I bear the burden of not exchanging names that night we met and someone else bears the burden of not telling us when the dots were connected but Lexa and I will explain that one in a bit.”</p>
<p>The room is silent for a few moments as the four women reign in their emotions, knowing there is more to come. A few more moments pass before Raven begins to speak.</p>
<p>“I guess I should rip the band aide off and tell my part of the story now.”</p>
<p>“Raven, you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready too.”</p>
<p>“No, Lexa, you deserve to know, you’ve treated me like a sister since the moment we met and trusted me with the knowledge that you’re intersex so it’s time I tell you about this and show you the same trust you showed me.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well thank you for trusting me.”</p>
<p>“Has Clarke told you how she and I met?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she did Raven, and I’m very sorry you had to go through all of that but I am glad you found a loving family with your dad.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. So, after I was introduced to my parents, I was introduced to Clarke and told she was my little sister but when I met her she wasn’t alone. Octavia was with Clarke. They introduced her to me and Clarke said Octavia was her best friend and Octavia said she could be my best friend too. After that day, the three of us were inseparable even though I was two years older than Octavia and a year older than Clarke. As we got older I realized I didn’t just like boys, I liked girls too. I eventually talked to Clarke about it and she told me she was bisexual and I told her I thought I was too. A few months later Octavia came out as bisexual as well. When I was 17, I realized I had romantic feelings for Octavia. I confided in Clarke and she told me I needed to talk to Octavia but I could tell she was holding something back. It took me a few weeks but eventually Octavia and I were alone one day and I just looked at her and blurted out that I liked her. She told me she liked me too and I told her no I didn’t just like her I liked her liked her. She was silent for a minute then a goofy grin broke out on her face and she surged forward and kissed me. I asked her out on a date and two weeks later asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Six months later we shared our first “I love yous”. Octavia was my first everything and I was hers. We were stayed together until two weeks before the party where I now know you two met. Octavia broke up with me saying that I was just a phase and she was really straight and only was with me so she had someone to experiment with and gain experience with before she let a “real man” have her. She fucking broke my heart. Despite what she did I still loved her; you can’t just turn those feelings off, ya know? A few days before the party she came to me to apologize and because I was still in love with her and was desperate to have her in my life I forgave her and agreed to still be friends. When we got to the party she immediately left Clarke and I to hang out with a guy, who I now know is Lincoln. I never knew his because of my Octavia ban I would put into place a few months later. When I saw her kiss him at the party I was dancing with Clarke and then Finn approached me so I quickly left the dance floor with him so I didn’t have to see Octavia with him anymore. I wish I had paid attention to who was around us, had I I may have been able to connect the dots too, so I am sorry for that. Anyway, Finn ended up just being a one night stand to try and get Octavia out of my mind. I didn’t talk or see Octavia for a week after that party until she showed up on my doorstep one night in the pouring rain sobbing uncontrollably begging to be let in. When I let her in she immediately started kissing me and telling me she still loved me, wanted to try again, was sorry for leaving me and everything else that I so desperately wanted to hear. I took her back that night and we were happy for about three months. Octavia kept telling me that even though she was still in high school, she knew I was the one for her and knew she’d call me her wife one day. I told her I felt the same. Two and a half months after we reconciled I took Clarke shopping and I told her I wanted to get an engagement ring for Octavia. I could tell she was wary but she told me as long as I was sure she supported me. I bought ring that day and spent the next week planning the perfect proposal. I had it all set up at her parent’s house and had all our friends and family hidden upstairs so that when she said yes, because I was so sure she’d say yes, they could celebrate with us. My dad even took me to buy a new suit for the occasion. I was standing in the foyer with a bouquet of pink peonies because they were her favorites when I heard her car pull into the driveway. I was a nervous wreck when I heard her trying to get her key in the lock to unlock the door. I had planned to propose the second she entered the house, I had a speech planned and everything so when I heard her key in the lock I got down on one knee, opened ring box in one hand and the flowers in the other with a huge smile on my face. When the door finally opened though the smile was wiped off my face and I was brought to tears because Octavia stumbled into the house lip locked with Lincoln and they were each part way through unbuttoning each other’s shirts and pants. They didn’t even notice me until they heard a sob. Octavia turned paler than a ghost and tried to explain but I didn’t want to hear it. It turned out that the entire time we were together following the party she had also been with him. When she tried to talk to me the next day I told her she was dead to me and I never wanted to see or hear from her again and I haven’t. Like Anya, I asked those closest to me not to talk about or mention her around me and they have all respected that. The twins are too young to understand that I don’t associate with their Aunty O so once in a while they do mention that they saw her but that’s okay. It doesn’t hurt anymore, my feelings for her disappeared a long time ago but she is part of my past that I think should stay there as much as possible.”</p>
<p>“I am so sorry you went through that Raven but you have nothing to apologize for. As Clarke said earlier she and I share blame for not exchanging names when we met and someone else shares blame for not informing us when they connected the dots and we’ll tell you that story in just a moment. First, I have a question. How are you or were you and Octavia still close the past almost six years when she treated your sister like that? I’m not trying to accuse you of anything I just want to understand.”</p>
<p>“I can answer that Lexa. When I told Clarke everything she insisted that she too was cutting Octavia out of her life but Octavia was the one close friend she had who wasn’t also related to her and I didn’t want her to lose that. I suggested she create some ground rules with Octavia and make it clear that if she didn’t anything like that again then it would be the end of their friendship and Clarke agreed.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. I told you she’s one of, or well was one of, my closest friends but things have been strained since she did what she did and she knows that. They only way we were able to move forward was to prohibit her from bringing Raven up to me ever and for obvious reasons I never mentioned Raven to her. It’s been hard but after having the twins it was harder to make friends so even with things being strained I didn’t want to lose her, even though that’s selfish. It also helped that she doesn’t live here so we only see each other the two times she and Lincoln visit Polis each year and we only talk every few days but that will be changing after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You two keep eluding to things changing tomorrow and having business to handle involving Lincoln and Octavia but you haven’t explained yet, so sis, Clarke what’s going on?</p>
<p>“You know how we keep saying that there is someone who connected the dots between Clarke and I and didn’t tell us they connected the dots?”</p>
<p>Both Anya and Raven replied with, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well that person is Octavia. We don’t know if Lincoln knew too but we know for sure that Octavia knew and never said anything to either Lex or myself.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that bitch! She saw the damage caused by my birth mom keeping me a secret from dad so how could she do that to two more innocent children plus one of her supposed closest friends and the sister of her boyfriend?!”</p>
<p>“Do you two know when Octavia found out?”</p>
<p>“Ahn, she knew when Clarke was three months pregnant.”</p>
<p>“That fucking bitch! She saw first hand the damage that was done when I was kept from my dad and she found out that you were the twins’ other mom while Clarke was still pregnant and said nothing?! I can’t believe this.”</p>
<p>“How do you know she knew when Clarke was only three months pregnant, Lexa?</p>
<p>“Remember when you overheard me on the phone with Lincoln confirming his visit and I told you he was bringing his new girlfriend to meet the family? Octavia met me during that visit and I recognized her as one of the women who entered the party with Clarke. I asked her for her for the phone number of her gorgeous blonde friend she went to that party with because I felt an indescribable connection with her and wanted to see if she felt it too but Octavia told me she didn’t know who that girl was. She said she didn’t know her and only ran into her and the other girl, well you Raven, outside the frat house and you all just happened to walk into the party together. I was really disappointed but accepted her explanation because I had no reason to think she was lying. Well, that meeting was three months after Clarke and I conceived the twins.”</p>
<p>“But did Octavia know Clarke was pregnant when you met her?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she did Anya. About six weeks after the party I started feeling really nauseous and was tired all the time. I thought I had come down with the flu but when I was still nauseous and tired two weeks later I realized I had also missed my period. I was scared to go to the store and get a test alone and Raven was away at school so I confided in Octavia and she went to the drugstore with me and waited outside my bathroom while I waited for the results. Octavia found out that very day, she was the first person I told since she was there. She met Lexa about a month later.”</p>
<p>“Okay but playing devil’s advocate is there any chance she was just to dumb to connect the dots since ya know Lexa is a girl and usually ya know.”</p>
<p>“No, there’s no chance she didn’t connect the dots. When Octavia saw the test results she asked me who the father was and I told her there was no father there was a second mother. I then told her that the brunette she saw me dancing with was special and I lost my virginity to her and we didn’t use protection and apparently, my birth control failed. So she knew and once she met Lexa, there’s no way she didn’t connect the dots that Lex was the other parent.”</p>
<p>“And I may not have had anything to do with her for almost six years but Octavia has a higher than normal IQ so she’s not stupid and from what these two have told us I 100% agree with them there’s no way she didn’t connect the dots. The question remains though why did she lie to Lexa and why did she keep her mouth shut all these years?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know but we hope to find out when we confront her tomorrow and hopefully we’ll also find out whether or not Lincoln knew too. Octavia and Lincoln are flying in in the morning for their second visit this year. Normally when they visit I have a car pick them up at the airport and take them to our mom’s house then I meet them at the house for dinner. We’re changing that up tomorrow. The car will still pick them up at the airport when their flight lands at 9am and it will still take them to mom’s house but this time I will be meeting them there, and bringing them back here under the guise of wanting to show them renovations I’ve had done. The two of them are suckers for home projects so it won’t take much convincing them to come with me to see the renovations. What they don’t know is that Clarke will be here waiting for our return and the only renovations I’ve had done recently are the kids’ rooms, which we finished earlier today. They won’t know that Clarke is here so their reactions to seeing her should start to answer whether or not Lincoln knew too. Once we’re all here Clarke and I will confront them and hopefully find out why Octavia did what she did and if Lincoln knew too hopefully we will find out why he remained silent.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good plan but are you sure you want Rae and I to watch the kids in the guest house; would it be better to take them downtown to a movie or something so they aren’t anywhere near here in case things go bad?”</p>
<p>“We considered that but I don’t want to be too far away from them yet; I just found out they’re mine and I want to keep them close.”</p>
<p>“And honestly I don’t think the kids will want to be too far from Lexa either. If they’re in the guest house with you they’ll be far enough away to not hear us even if we’re screaming but also close enough to know their Mommy is still here with them.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense. Anya and I will keep them in the guest house until you tell us it’s okay to bring them back here.”</p>
<p>“I take it this plan is also why you had us park in the guest house garage?”</p>
<p>“It is, Anya. You may not have seen or heard from Lincoln close to eight years but you’ve driven a Range Rover since you turned 16 and I don’t want to chance him getting suspicious that you or anyone else is here too.”</p>
<p>“I understand, sis. Anything you and Clarke need we’ll handle.”</p>
<p>“Thank you both, your unconditional love and support means more to Clarke and I than you will ever know. It’s getting late though so we should probably head to bed because the kids will have us up by 6am and we’ll need to eat breakfast around 8am so we have time to eat before I leave to pick up Octavia and Lincoln and I’d really like us to all be able to eat together, I think it’ll mean a lot to the twins and honestly I’d love to have breakfast with my little family and both my sisters.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan. Anya and I will see you guys back here around 7:30am then. And guys, remember we love you and the twins and will always be here for you.”</p>
<p>With that the four women embraced and said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms for the night. When Clarke reached Lexa’s room she paused in the doorway. When Lexa noticed, she wasn’t following her she didn’t say anything but instead smiled, walked back to Clarke, grabbed her hand and walked her to their bed. She only spoke once they were lying in bed, once again with Clarke’s head on her chest.</p>
<p>“Clarke, I know we still need to figure things out where you and me are concerned but I want you to know that when we’re sleeping in the same place you will always have a place in bed beside me. If you ever decide you’d rather sleep alone in a separate bed that’s fine but you will always be welcome in my bed.”</p>
<p>“Good to know Lex.”</p>
<p>In that moment blue met green once again and the pair leaned in and exchanged a chaste goodnight kiss before drifting off to sleep unsure what tomorrow would bring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning came quicker thank Clarke or Lexa would have liked. At 6am sharp the pair was awoken by their children jumping on the bed and telling them it was morning and time to wake up to make breakfast. The must get their love of food from Lexa’s side of the family because they definitely didn’t inherit this kind of eagerness from the Griffin’s.</p>
<p>Clarke decided to send Lexa and the kids to get ready for the day while she made breakfast since the three of them made it the day before. When Lexa and the twins entered the kitchen, Clarke was just finishing cooking omelets with a side of bacon and a bowl of fresh fruit. She told the twins to go take a seat in the breakfast nook and asked Lexa to set the table and set the juice and coffee out. Just as they were finishing putting everything on the table Raven and Anya entered and the twins were very happy to see their Aunts. The extended family ate their breakfast in relative silence, with the adults all nervous about what was to come with the impending arrival of Octavia and Lincoln. Thankfully the twins were so engrossed in their breakfast that they didn’t notice the tense vibe amongst the adults. After, everyone was finished eating, Anya and Raven volunteered to clean up while Clarke and Lexa told the kids about the plan for the day. Luckily, after Lexa confirmed that she wasn’t going anywhere and would see them for dinner, Aden and Madi were more than happy to hang out in the guest house with their Aunts for the day. As soon as everything was cleaned up from breakfast, Anya and Raven walked back to the guest house with the kids as Lexa and Clarke watched from the patio. Once they were inside the guest house, the pair returned to the living room before speaking.</p>
<p>“Their plane should be landing in about 10 minutes so I should get going to Mom’s to meet them. I will text you before we leave so you know roughly when to expect us back.”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>“Are you okay Clarke?”</p>
<p>“I am, I’m just nervous. No matter how today goes everything will be different after.”</p>
<p>“It will but no matter what happens, I will be right her beside you until you tell me you no longer want me by your side.”</p>
<p>Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa when she heard that. The pair stopped the kiss before it could get too heated however.</p>
<p>“I will always want you by my side, Lex.”</p>
<p>“Then by your side I shall forever be.”</p>
<p>This time, Lexa initiated the kiss but this was only a single chaste kiss since time was of the essence now.</p>
<p>“Good, now get going stud. I will be here when you get back and we will face this together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, together.”</p>
<p>With one final chaste kiss, Lexa was on her way and about 15 minutes later was parking her truck in the garage of her childhood home.</p>
<p>“Mom, it’s just me!”</p>
<p>“Alexandria? Oh it is you! I wasn’t expecting you today sweetheart; I am however expecting your brother and Octavia any minute now. I am so proud of how much he has changed since your father’s passing and he’s truly the best version of himself now, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Lexa’s face dropped when her mom mentioned Octavia and Lincoln; she tried to school her emotions so her mom wouldn’t notice but she did.</p>
<p>“Alexandria, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Mom, I need to tell you something. Lets go sit down and talk before they get here and for the millionth time I prefer to be called Lexa.”</p>
<p>“I know but Alexandria is such a beautiful name and as your mother it is my right to use that name if I want.”</p>
<p>The pair moved to the living room and once seated Lexa tried to swallow the lump in her throat but once again her mother noticed.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, what’s going on? Why are you acting so nervous?”</p>
<p>“Mom, I received some very shocking news earlier this week. Do you remember that blind date Anya set me up on but we haven’t had a chance to talk about yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve been dying to know how it went. Was it good?”</p>
<p>“It turned out I had met the woman before. Almost six years ago when I went to Arkadia for that meeting and to see Lincoln after he finished his first year of college I met her at a party at Lincoln’s frat house. We connected that night and I swear Mom, it was love at first sight. We slept together that night and didn’t use protection because everyone said I was sterile and she was on the pill. For some reason we were stupid and never exchanged names so we couldn’t contact each other afterwards but I was so happy to see that she was my date and before we got very far she told me that I got her pregnant the night of the party. I was shocked and denied that her twins were mine but Anya knocked some sense in to me and I called her that same night and asked for a DNA test. She agreed immediately and the next day she and the twins met me at Nyko’s office and did the test. He rushed the results and Thursday evening he confirmed that the twins are in fact my children. So, Mom, you are a Grandmother to a beautiful grandson and a beautiful granddaughter. I’ve spent every moment with them and their other mom, Clarke, since finding out. They’re perfect, Mom. Madi is a miniature version of me and Aden is a miniature Clarke. They’re everything to me now, Mom, and I have a date with Clarke tomorrow. We want to try and make things work between us and I’m really hopeful that we can do that. I’m happy, Mom, really really happy.”</p>
<p>Indra sat there shocked, unable to believe what her daughter had just told her. It wasn’t until she registered Lexa’s phone in front of her that she snapped out her thoughts and looked at what was on the screen; it was a picture of Lexa with a little girl who definitely was a miniature Lexa on her lap and next to Lexa was a blonde woman she assumed was Clarke with a blonde boy on her lap and as described the little boy was a miniature version of his other mother but she could see some Woods family features in him too.</p>
<p>“Is that Clarke in the picture with you and the children?”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>“They’re absolutely beautiful Lexa and so is Clarke. When can I meet them?”</p>
<p>“Well that brings me to the other thing. Clarke is at my house right now and Anya and Raven are at my guest house with Aden and Madi. They’re in the guest house because Clarke and I need to have a conversation with Octavia and Lincoln that is not going to be very pleasant and we didn’t want the kids to overhear. I can’t explain everything right now Mom, but we do know for sure that Octavia, who has been one of Clarke’s closest friends for her entire life, connected the dots that I was the other parent of the twins while Clarke was pregnant and she kept that information from both of us. We don’t know if Lincoln knew. When they get here I will be taking them back to my house with me under the guise of wanting to show them renovations at the house. When we get there, Clarke and I will be confronting them to find out why Octavia kept the truth from us all these years and if Lincoln knew. I hope you can understand that because of this plan I need you to not mention Clarke or our children around Octavia and Lincoln right now.”</p>
<p>“That is a lot to digest. I understand why you and Clarke want to have a conversation with them and I support how you are going about it. I won’t mention Clarke or the kids but I do have one request.”</p>
<p>“What’s that, Mom?”</p>
<p>“I want to come with you. I need to hear first hand why the woman I have treated and loved like a daughter for years kept my grandchildren from you and us and I need to hear if my own son played a role in this. Plus, I really want to meet my grandchildren and Clarke and they’re all at your house so I want to come too.”</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I text Clarke real quick to ask her what her thoughts are?”</p>
<p>“You are whipped already my dear but yes go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: I told my mom about you and the twins and what we’re doing today. She really wants to meet you guys and she wants to hear what Octavia has to say first hand as well as find out if her own son played a part in this. Would it be okay with you if she came back to the house with me and was present when we talk to Octavia and Lincoln? And would it be okay with you if she me the kids after we get rid of Octavia and Lincoln later today?</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Yes, I can understand why she wants to be here when we talk to them and of course it’s okay if she comes to meet the kids! You’ve told them all about your parents so I know they’ll be ecstatic to meet their Grandma Woods.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Thanks love. And she’s not just excited to meet the twins she’s excited to meet you too.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: The car with Lincoln and Octavia is pulling in now; I’ll let you know when we are on our way home.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Okay, keep me posted.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later Lincoln and Octavia enter the house, hands clasped together. When they see Lexa standing there they both looked surprised.</p>
<p>“What are you doing her Lexa, it’s a bit early for dinner.”</p>
<p>“It is Linc, but I talked to Mom and I was hoping you two would agree to join us at my place today. I just finished some renovations and I would love to show them to you. Mom already agreed to come.”</p>
<p>The couple appeared to have a wordless conversation with their eyes before Octavia answered.</p>
<p>“Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Let us just drop our bags and we’re good to go.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, Mom and I will be waiting in my truck; it’s in the garage.”</p>
<p>Once Lexa and Indra were in the truck waiting for Lincoln and Octavia, Lexa pulled out her phone to text Clarke.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Mom and I are in the truck waiting on Octavia and Lincoln. We should be at the house in 15-20 minutes.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Okay, see you soon.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: They’re walking to the truck now, see you in about 15 minutes, love.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: &lt;3</p>
<p>Once Lincoln and Octavia were seated in the truck, Lexa backed out of the driveway and began the relatively short drive back to Lexa’s house. The ride was filled mostly with Indra and Lincoln exchanging small talk with Octavia occasionally chiming in. Before they knew it, Lexa was parking the truck in her garage. Lexa steeled her nerves as she led the group into the house and straight to the living room. When Clarke heard the group approaching she stood from her seat on the sofa and turned around. Lexa immediately walked to her side, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then stood next her wrapping an arm around Clarke’s waist. Together Lexa and Clarke faced the group and waited to see how Octavia and Lincoln especially would react. They only had to wait a few seconds to see their reaction. When Lincoln saw his sister standing with Clarke he looked confused but not at all nervous or scared. Octavia however, stopped dead in her tracks, instantly paled and looked nervous and scared. <em>Hmm Lincoln doesn’t look nervous or scared, maybe Octavia kept the truth from him too.</em></p>
<p>“C..C..Cl..Clarke, what..what are you doing here?</p>
<p>“I think you know exactly what I’m doing here, Octavia. The better question is how long did you think you could keep your lie up without being caught?”</p>
<p>“O? What is Clarke talking about? And Clarke, since when do you know my sister?”</p>
<p>“It seems you have a lot to learn, baby brother. And you have a lot to answer for Octavia. So, take a seat, both of you, <strong>now</strong>; we have a lot to discuss before the day is over.”</p>
<p>Octavia and Lincoln did as told and sat on the coach directly across from the one Clarke had been sitting on prior to their arrival. Indra, however, remained standing.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Indra, Alexandria’s Mother. Lexa has told me all about you and the family you share with my daughter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Indra then extended her hand for Clarke to shake.</p>
<p>“Hello, Mrs. Woods. Lex has told me much about you and your late husband. I’m so happy to meet you.”</p>
<p>Clarke then shook Indra’s hand and then went to sit on the couch across from Lincoln and Octavia. Indra sat to the left of her daughter while Clarke sat to her right. Instinctively the pair linked hands before sharing a glance and turning towards Lincoln and Octavia to begin the conversation that needed to happen for everyone to get the answers they so desperately needed.</p>
<p>“Octavia, I know you lied to me when we first me and I asked you for Clarke’s phone number, even though back then I didn’t know her name. I also know that you knew I spent the night with Clarke at that party and that Clarke got pregnant that night by another woman. We know that you put the pieces together at that first meeting that I was the other mother of Clarke’s children. What we don’t know is why you lied to me and told me that you didn’t know Clarke and why you never told myself or Clarke the truth. Why did you keep the secret and as a result my children from me? Why Octavia?”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa. You slept with Clarke at that party? Clarke always said Aden and Madi’s other parent was a woman; oh my God, they’re your children aren’t they Lexa?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lincoln they are. Anya decided it was time for me to start dating and try to move on from the blonde I met at that party, from Clarke but funnily enough the person she set me up with was her friend, Clarke. Clarke then told me about the twins and a DNA test confirmed that Aden and Madi are my children and I’ve spent every day since finding out with them and Clarke and I couldn’t be happier. What upsets me is finding out that someone I thought of as a friend, a little sister even, knew that I was the twins’ other parent and never told me or Clarke. Because of her lie I lost the past five years with my children. Because of that lie, I didn’t get to be there for Clarke while she was pregnant; I didn’t get to hold her hand as she gave birth to our children. Because of your girlfriend, Clarke, our children and I had so much taken from us and we deserve to know why she did that and we deserve to know if you knew about it.”</p>
<p>No one spoke for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. When Lexa couldn’t stand the silence anymore her anger boiled over.</p>
<p>“START TALKING NOW! I DON’T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU STARTS BUT ONE OF YOU BETTER START TALKING NOW!!!”</p>
<p>Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand gently as she yelled and rubbed calming circles into the back of her hand while she leaned over and whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“It’s okay love, we will get answers before they leave this house, I promise.”</p>
<p>Another moment of silence passed before Octavia finally broke the silence and spoke just above a whisper.</p>
<p>“I did what I had to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped the first part of the chapter here is what you missed:</p>
<p>Anya and Lincoln don't associate with each other because Anya is trans and Lincoln didn't react the best. He used slurs against her and called her names and sometimes was violent. After their father died he lashed out at Anya and combined with being in a bad place already, Anya engaged in self harm and attempted to take her own life. Lexa had tracked Anya's phone and got to her in time and she sought treatment. During treatment they had a family counseling session where Anya cut all ties with Lincoln. Lexa also cut ties with him following that session but a little more than two years later, Lincoln reached out to Lexa and told her he had sought therapy himself. He wanted to visit to introduce the family, minus Anya, to his new girlfriend aka Octavia. </p>
<p>Raven and Octavia don't associate with each other because they used to be a couple but Octavia broke Raven's heart shortly before the party where Clarke and Lexa met. Before the party they agreed to be friends, even though Raven still loved Octavia. A week after the party Octavia begged Raven to take her back and the began a relationship again. Two and half months later, Raven decided to propose to Octavia after they had both said they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together even though they were young. The night she was going to propose, she was at Octavia's house and when she heard Octavia at the front door she dropped to one need with ring in hand but when the door opened Octavia was kissing Lincoln and they were in the process of removing each other's clothes. It turned out that Octavia had been with the Lincoln the entire time they had been together since the party. Raven decided it was in her best interests to cut ties with Octavia but she encouraged Clarke to maintain her friendship with Octavia since she didn't have many close friends. Clarke's friendship with Octavia has been strained ever since though.</p>
<p>I know this chapter was heavy but I hope you stick with me. The angst/drama will largely be wrapped up in the next chapter then immediately after that is Clexa's first real date so happy times are near again! Thank you all again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!!!</p><p>Since this chapter is a continuation of the previous one there will be brief mentions of  anti LGBTQIA+ statements, blatant bigotry, a brief mention of Anya's prior suicide attempt and general hatred but nothing will be graphic.</p><p>I was really nervous when I posted the last chapter so thank you all so much for your amazing comments on it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as we wrap up the drama and move back into the beginnings of happier times. As always, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did what you had to do?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean Octavia?”</p><p>“It means exactly what I said, Clarke.”</p><p>“That’s not good enough, Octavia. Explain, now, you owe Clarke and I that much.”</p><p>“I love Clarke like a sister and I will always do whatever I have to do to protect her. When she found out she was pregnant she told me that the other parent was a woman who was intersex. A couple months after that Lincoln wanted to introduce me to his family. Before we came he warned me that I would be meeting his mother and one sister and that his sister was intersex so I needed to be mindful of that. When we got here and I met you, I recognized you as the girl Clarke was with at the party. Then you asked me for her phone number and said you felt an indescribable connection with her and it all clicked and I knew you were her baby’s other parent so I lied to protect her and the baby, well babies as it turned out.”</p><p>“Why did you have to protect them from me? You didn’t even know me then so what did I do to you to make you think you had to protect Clarke and my children from me?”</p><p>“I just had to; keeping the secret was best for everyone but it doesn’t matter now since you’ve clearly found each other anyway.”</p><p>“Why did you have to O? I was your best friend and you saw the damage done by Val lying and keeping Raven from my dad so why the hell would you choose and continue to choose to ultimately bring that same pain to me and my children, children that you call your niece and nephew and claim to love?”</p><p>“I DO LOVE THEM; I DID WHAT I NEEDED TO DO CLARKE!”</p><p>“Then explain why you “had” to do it? Tell me why you had to cause me this pain even after you saw me suffer because of Val’s lie? JUST TELL ME WHY OCTAVIA GODDAMNIT!”</p><p>“I HAD TO PROTECT YOU FROM BEING BOUND TO A FREAK AND THE TWINS FROM HAVING TO HAVE A FREAK RAISE THEM! HAPPY NOW? YOU GOT YOUR EXPLANATION.”</p><p>Octavia had just finished her last word when a loud smack sounded throughout the room and Octavia’s head spun. Everyone looked at Octavia and the person who slapped her in disbelief. No one could believe who hit her.</p><p>“Don’t you EVER call my daughter a freak again. I can’t control what my son does in her person life but know that you are no longer welcome in my home and if I had it my way you would never be allowed near any member of MY family and that includes Clarke, Aden and Madi.”</p><p>Clarke was only half listening to what Indra was saying as she was focused on Lexa who had been staring at the wall, face void of all emotions. Clarke didn’t know how to help the girl she knew she loved, as crazy as that sounded. Ultimately, Clarke did the only thing she could think of; she got off the couch and sat on her knees directly in front of Lexa, leaned forward and cupped her face with both hands and kissed her chastely. She achieved the desired effect because Lexa looked down at her and offered a small smile. Clarke took that as her opportunity to speak.</p><p>“Lexa, love. I don’t care what she said, you are not a freak. You are perfect, absolutely perfect. You gave me the three greatest loves of my life, don’t let her bigoted comment get to you baby.”</p><p>“Three greatest loves of your life?”</p><p>Clarke chuckles before answering.</p><p>“Of course that’s the part you would focus on. But yes, the three greatest loves of my life; Aden, Madi and you. I know it may sound crazy, but I fell in love with you the night we met and every day sense you’ve come back into my life I’ve fallen for you more. I love you Lexa and absolutely nothing with ever change that, you hear me?”</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>“Yes you dork. Now kiss me already.”</p><p>And kiss her she did. Lexa surged forward and kissed Clarke fiercely. Clarke eagerly returned the kiss. The kiss ended quicker than either woman would have liked but they knew now was not the time because they still needed to deal with Octavia.</p><p>“We will continue this last, love but right now we need to deal with my ex best friend.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>With one final quick peck Clarke and Lexa both stood up and faced Octavia, who was still being told off by Indra but when she stopped talking long enough to take a breath, Clarke started talking.</p><p>“Lexa is NOT a freak, Octavia. Lexa is perfect. She’s an amazing woman and an even better mother. Her children absolutely adore her. She will be by my side for the rest of our lives but you, you will not be anywhere near me or my family. In fact, if I had it my way you wouldn’t even be on the same planet as me and my family. Lexa IS my family. She is the love of my life and she is the mother of my children; she will be the only person I EVER have children with. Lexa is many things Octavia, but a freak is not one. From this day forward we are not friends, we are not family, we are not even acquaintances. In fact, from this day forward you are absolutely NOTHING to me or mine and Lexa’s children.”</p><p>“Clarke don’t do this. I had to protect you from being forced to raise children with a mistake, with an abomination. Don’t you see Clarke, you cannot have a normal life with her; people will always stare and whisper behind your backs. I was trying to make sure you and the twins could have a normal life and eventual find someone normal to settle down with.”</p><p>“Stop talking Octavia. Do you even hear yourself right now? You do realize that you identify as a bisexual woman, who by the way has publically dated a woman before, and everything you listed as reasons why I should not be with Lexa are things that homophobic bigots have been saying about any member of the LGBTQIA+ for decades and unfortunately, I don’t see it stopping anytime soon but that is not a good enough reason to not be with the person I love or to keep my children’s other parent from them. You need help Octavia. I am ashamed of you.”</p><p>“This is different, Clarke, she’s different.”</p><p>“Yes, she is different, in the best way and her differences allowed her to give me two of the best things to ever happen to me. We all have our differences Octavia and they are what make us special. I was born with an extra toe; did you know that? Does that make me a freak in your book?”</p><p>“No, of course not!”</p><p>“And Lexa was born with something extra too and it doesn’t make her a freak, it makes her special and that’s a good thing. I meant what I said, you need help. I don’t know when my open minded, nonjudgmental friend turned into this but this version of you is someone I have no interest in being around or exposing my children too. You caused their other mother to miss out on the pregnancy, their birth and every moment they’ve had the past five years. The girl I was friends with never would have lied. As of right now though, you are 100% cut out of my life and my children’s lives, and no you do not get to say goodbye to them. I am done with you Octavia.”</p><p>Clarke then turned around and walked towards the patio doors before turning around, marching up to Octavia and punching her square in the jaw.</p><p>“That’s for lying to Lexa when she asked for my phone number and thereby preventing her from being there for our children from the beginning.”</p><p>Before anyone could stop her, Clarke punched Octavia again, this time in the nose and it looked like she broke Octavia’s nose.</p><p>“And that is for all the hateful and ignorant things you just said about the mother of my children, the woman I love.”</p><p>Clarke then walked out the patio doors and headed towards the guest house. After a few moments of silence Lexa began to speak.</p><p>“For almost six years you made me believe we were friends when really this entire time you’ve loathed me for no reason. I can never forgive you for actively ensuring that I didn’t know about my children’s existence and couldn’t be there for them. You listened to me go on more than once about how much it hurt knowing I could never have children when the entire time you knew I had two children out there. You are not my friend Octavia, you are not my family and I never want to ever see your face or hear your voice again. If I were you Lincoln I’d seriously reevaluate if this is who you want to be with but know if you stay with her you will not be welcome in my life or the lives of my children either. I suggest you leave my house Octavia and never come back and no I will not give you a ride you can walk. Lincoln, you can stay but only if she’s no longer part of your life.”</p><p>“I think I will stay Lexa. Octavia, I have loved you for almost six years and I’ve never seen you express these views before. You know I’m bisexual myself so how do you think I could stay with something who just said everything you said. And even if you weren’t clearly a bigot, how could I be with someone who actively ensured that my sister didn’t know she had two children? We’re over Octavia. When I return to Arkadia I will put your stuff on the front lawn and you can pick it up; your bag at my mother’s house will be on her lawn for you to pick up tomorrow. Goodbye, Octavia.”</p><p>“Fine, if you all refuse to see that I’m right I don’t want to be here anyway.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I ever loved you, let alone wanted to marry you. I didn’t believe Clarke when she said you were “defending” yourself using bigoted ideals. I don’t know what happened to you but I hope you get some help and one day return to the girl I used to love.  Goodbye, Octavia and I hope we never see you again.”</p><p>“R..Ra..Raven you don’t understand I just didn’t want Clarke to have to live her life connected to someone life Lexa. They would always be talked about and made fun of if anyone found out she was intersex.”</p><p>“No, Octavia, just no. This world is cruel and mean people will always find a way to make fun of you if they want. My sister has dealt with a lot of bullies in her life and it made her stronger and she will teach her children how to be strong in the face of adversary too. When I was younger I said horrible things to me eldest sister, so bad that I drove her to try and take her own life. I will regret every terrible thing I did to her for the rest of my life but I did the work to change my ways. I’ve spent years in therapy working through why I acted the way I did and working to make positive changes in my life and I can only hope that one day Anya gives me a chance to apologize and show her that I have changed. Part of that change, includes cutting people out of my life who are bigots and discriminate against others. I know my eldest sister will help Lexa and Clarke teach their children to overcome adversary because she had to overcome so much because of me but I will also be there to help ensure they stay on the right path and don’t let people like you into their lives. Please get help Octavia, you’ve seen first hand the positive impact it had on me. If the day comes where you have gotten help and are truly repentant I will be here to listen to you but until then stay the fuck away from my entire family and get the fuck out of my sister and future sister-in-law’s house.”</p><p>“Yes, Octavia I believe it is time you left my daughter’s house.”</p><p>“Get out of my house Octavia and have fun thinking about how your little plan to keep me out of my kids’ lives failed on your walk back to town.”</p><p>And with that Octavia stormed out of the house and everyone in the living room let out the breathes they had been holding when a voice broke the silence.</p><p>“Did you really mean what you said Lincoln? About therapy and regretting what you did to me?”</p><p>Everyone’s heads turned so quickly it was a miracle they didn’t get whiplash at the sound of Anya’s voice. When their heads turned, they saw that Anya was standing next to Raven in the patio doorway.</p><p>“Yes, I meant every word, Anya and if you need me to tell you how sorry I am and how much I regret what I did every day for the rest of my life I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s a start. I’m not sure if I’m ready to really talk to you yet or even think about forgiving you but give me some time and one day I think I’ll be ready to talk.”</p><p>“That’s more than I could ever ask for, Anya.”</p><p>“For now, if it’s okay with Lexa and Clarke, I’d be okay with you stay here for a bit and having dinner with all of us. You could consider it a trial run for being around me again.”</p><p>“It’s fine with me, but I’m going to go down to the guest house to check on Clarke and the kids and I’ll ask her what her thoughts are. If you’ll excuse me I’ll be back in a little bit.”</p><p>With that, Lexa made her way down to the guest house and when she entered she saw Clarke sitting on the sofa with both children cuddled up against her. She quietly approached then leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around Clarke and kissing her temple before whispering in her ear.</p><p>“For the record, I love you too.”</p><p>Clarke turned her head so she could see Lexa and search her eyes for any sign of a lie; seeing none she snaked a hand behind Lexa’s neck and brought her in for a sweet kiss. When the kiss broke Lexa nodded in the direction of the kitchen and taking the hint, Clarke got up and followed Lexa into the kitchen so they could talk.</p><p>“Did you mean it Lex?”</p><p>“Of course I meant it. I love you and I will tell you every day.”</p><p>“Good. Now what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“As you can see our sisters left the guest house.”</p><p>“Huh they did, I thought they just went in the other room. I was so angry I kinda blocked everything out.”</p><p>“I get that. But yes, they did leave the guest house and the came back to the main house. Raven had some words for Octavia and Anya came in in the middle of Lincoln going off on Octavia and telling her how much he regrets what he did Anya but therapy helped him and he thinks it could help her too. Anya and Lincoln kinda had a mini bonding session after that but she told him she’s not ready yet but one day she will be then she told him she was okay with him staying for our family dinner so long as it was okay with us. I said I was okay with it as long as you were so I’m asking you what you think.”</p><p>“It’s your house babe, if you want him to stay he can.”</p><p>“No, it’s our house, my brother even told Octavia so. He said and I quote ‘get the fuck out of my sister and future sister-in-law’s house.’ So it’s our house.”</p><p>“Whatever you say stud. But yes, I’m okay with him staying. Did she leave by the way? I really don’t have it in me to deal with her anymore today.”</p><p>“Yes, she gone and I told her to enjoy the walk back to town.”</p><p>“Normally, I would say that was mean but considering what she did and what she said totally reasonable. But since she’s gone, lets grab the kids and head back to the main house.”</p><p>“Actually, we should probably talk to the kids about my mom being at the main house first so they don’t get overwhelmed.”</p><p>“I love how your first thought is about what’s best for our kids. I love that about you, but I agree that’s a good idea, so correction lets go talk to our kids then go back to the main house.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and together they went to talk to Madi and Aden about meeting their Grandma Woods.</p><p>“Aden, Madi, Mommy and I need to talk to you for a second before we go back up to the main house.”</p><p>Once they had their children’s undivided attention, Lexa took over speaking.</p><p>“You know how I told you my mom lives in Polis too? Well, she’s very eager to meet both of you. In fact, she was so excited that she came to the house today to meet you. Right now, your Grandma Woods is in the main house with your Aunty Raven, Aunty Anya and Uncle Lincoln. Do you guys want to meet her?”</p><p>“Yes, we want to meet her, maybe she can tell us more stories about you when you were little,” Madi said.</p><p>“We want to meet her, Mommy,” Aden added.</p><p>With that being settled, Lexa picked both her children up and walked with one on each hip as they made their way back to the main house. Once inside the main house all conversation stopped as the adults in the room knew the twins were about to meet their Grandma Woods for the first time.</p><p>Lexa walked towards her mom, still with one child on each hip, and when she reached her destination she crouched down so the twins were on the same level as their Grandma and then Lexa spoke again, while Clarke filmed the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I continue to be humbled by all of your amazingly kind comments. I do want to say one thing though, today I deleted comments seeking approval for the first time. I know not everyone will like my story or how I write characters or the plot lines I use, but I will not tolerate hateful comments. Thankfully, this has been the only instance of hateful comments so thank you to the rest of you who leave such thought, kind and respectful comments. I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic and stick with me til the end.</p><p>I know the last two chapters were heavy but I promise you this chapter is much lighter. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, I’d like to introduce you to two of the most important people in my life. This is my son, Aden and my daughter, Madi. Aden, Madi this is my Mom, Indra, your Grandma Woods.”</p><p>Indra smiled at her grandchildren. <em>God, they look so much like Lexa and Aden reminds me of Gustus even though he takes after Clarke more.</em></p><p>Aden buried his head in Lexa’s neck, nervous to be meeting someone new. Madi looked a little nervous too and pressed herself even closer to her Mommy.</p><p>“Hi, I’m your Grandma but you don’t need to call me Grandma Woods; you can call me Grandma Indra or Nana if you’d like but if you’re not ready to call me Grandma or Nan you can call me Indra. I’m very happy to meet you both. You look so much like your Mommy. I’m very glad you are my grandchildren.”</p><p>“It’s okay my angels, you can say hello if you want, I promise your Grandma is very nice and will love you lots.”</p><p>Madi steeled her emotions like she had seen her Mommy do before we she was nervous and decided to be brave like her Mommy and talk to her Grandmother.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Madi. I’m four but I’ll be five soon.”</p><p>“That’s a lovely name Madi. You know I had a twin too.”</p><p>“Really? Was it a twin brother like me?”</p><p>“No, I had a twin sister. Her name was is Madison.”</p><p>“My name is Madison, Mama and Mommy call me Madi for short.”</p><p>“I actually named Madi after your sister, I just didn’t know she was actualy my children’s Great Aunt at the time. When I was pregnant, I still lived in Arkadia and the only people I had to help me during the pregnancy were Lincoln and Octavia. Lincoln is actually the one who took me to my birthing class and he held one of my hands during the delivery because Octavia said she couldn’t handle it and Raven wasn’t able to get back in time since she was living in Massachusetts and going to MIT back then and Madison held my other hand. I had a hard time during my pregnancy because I was a little depressed that I had no way of contacting Lexa, my sister lived a few states away and my Mom didn’t even know I was pregnant. Octavia was never good at calming me down but Lincoln was and one day when I was freaking out he told me we were taking a road trip. We ended up making the 12 hour drive from Arkaia to Polis, I was far enough in the pregnancy by then that flying wasn’t ideal. He ended up taking me to is Aunt Madison’s house. She welcomed me immediately and I don’t know what it was about her but she calmed all my nerves and made me feel so at ease and I talked to her about everything and by the end of the day she was offering me her guest house. She said she’d be around to help me after the birth but that the guest house would also give me my own space and offer some privacy. I had just found out that Raven was graduating extremely early because she took such a heavy course load plus summer and winter courses and would be moving to Polis to start at NASA here as an engineer so Madison’s offer was actually perfect. Octavia wasn’t happy I was leaving Arkadia but I just knew deep down that I needed to raise my family in Polis. Then when I went into labor it was Madison who took me to the hospital and Lincoln and Octavia made it not long before I was ready to push and he joined Madison and I in the delivery room. They were there when I gave birth to Aden and thought I was done just to suddenly start feeling contractions again. Then Madi was born, my little un expected but very welcomed surprised. She had managed to stay hidden behind Aden the entire pregnancy so the doctors never noticed her. Once I saw she was girl I knew I had to name her after Madison because of everything she had done for me. We ended up living in her guest house until the kids were about two and a half old. That was when I was able to buy my current house with some of the money my father left me after he passed that I didn’t gain access to until I was 21. It all makes sense now I was so drawn to Madison and Lincoln back then, they were Lexa’s family and I must have known subconsciously somehow that they were family.”</p><p>“I remember my sister took in a young girl and her children but we never met as I don’t often see my sister. I always thought it was such a kind thing she did and I was honestly always grateful she did since I know my Anya met Raven while she was visiting her Aunt. She came to see me after that visit and told me that while visiting her Aunt she met the young mom staying in the guest house and her two young children. I could tell she was holding back some and asked her what she was hiding and then she confessed that she also met the young mom’s sister and managed to get a date with the sister. Such a small world we live in; we were all connected al this time but thanks to fate and certain circumstances we weren’t able to put the pieces together until recently. It seems fate has decreed that you’re meant to be part of this family Clarke and I am so very have to have you and my two beautiful grandchildren in it.”</p><p>Indra then turned her attention to Aden, who was still hiding his head in his Mommy’s neck but was watching her closely.</p><p>“And you must be Aden, that’s such a strong name.”</p><p>“Mama says I’m named after her Daddy.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet, my dear, it seems like you and your sister are both named after very important family members.”</p><p>“Yes, they are. My father passed away not long after I found out I was pregnant. He was an Engineer with NASA as well but he worked out of the Arkadia center. There was an accident one day and he was crushed under a steel beam and passed away on impact they told us. His fully name was Jacob Aden Griffin, so when Aden was born I knew he’d be named after my dad and my dad always loved his middle name so I decided my son would bear his Grandfather’s middle name as his first.”</p><p>“Baby you didn’t tell me about your dad; I’m sorry you had to go through that and that I wasn’t there to help you through that time.”</p><p>“It’s okay love, we’ve talked about this already, you didn’t know and had no way to know but you’re here now, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“I love you, Clarke Griffin and I love that our children are named after amazing members of our family.”</p><p>“I love you too Lexa Woods.”</p><p>The pair meet for a sweet but chaste kiss before deciding it was time to change gears and start making some new family memories.</p><p>“Alright, now that introductions are over how about we grab some soccer balls and head down to the field to play for a bit, and I can start to teach my children the Woods family special moves.”</p><p>“Yes! We want to play Mommy!”</p><p>“Yeah, Mommy we want to play but Madi and I both have to be on your team.”</p><p>“You heard my kids we’re playing and they’re on my team. I also call Anya then the rest of you can be on the other team but just so you know my team is going to win.”</p><p>“Lex, you didn’t want me on your team?”</p><p>Clarke pouted at Lexa and she almost gave in, almost.</p><p>“I always want you on my team but I can tackle you and distract you with kisses if you’re on my team so you have to be the other team.”</p><p>“I see how it is, I’ll make you pay for not picking me for your team, don’t you worry.”</p><p>Lexa visibly gulped thinking about all the possibilities for how Clarke could make her pay. <em>Clarke Griffin may just be the death of me.</em></p><p>Lexa then ran off and grabbed a couple balls and the family headed to the soccer field, which was equipped with full side goals, while the kid sized one Lexa bought for when she played with the kids was off to the side. The family played for about an hour before Lexa’s team declared victory in a close 3-2 game. Lexa may have played slightly dirty by grabbing Clarke around the waist and twirling her around while kissing her to distract her a few times but they all had fun and that’s what matter. Lexa even managed to teach Madi and Aden a couple Woods family special kicks and found that both her children were naturally gifted when it came to soccer. During the match, Lexa had also been keeping an eye on her siblings as this was the first time Anya and Lincoln had been around each other in years but was pleasantly surprised to see them be cordial, but they still tried to stay away from each other as much as possible. Lexa did catch Lincoln watching Anya a few times with a sad and regretful look in his eyes. <em>Maybe he’s finally fully accepted how horrid he was towards her and is truly ready to try and make amends. He’s come so far but he has a lot to make up for before even Mom and I fully accept his apologies and it will be even harder for him to get Anya to accept them. I wish he would have come to us back then and told us about Titus, maybe then Mom and Dad could have stopped his involvement In Lincoln’s life and prevented him from becoming the monster he was. I just hope he finds the courage to talk about all of this with Anya one day when she’s ready to listen so maybe they can start to rebuild their relationship.</em></p><p>“As predicted my team beat yours, my love so that means your team is on dinner duty.”</p><p>“Yes, your team won but you cheated by distracting me, Lex. But fine, my team is on dinner duty. Linc! Think you can fire up the grill and make some steaks and grilled veggies for dinner?”</p><p>“Sure thing Clarke but if I’m grilling can you handle the salad?”</p><p>“Go start the grill son, Clarke and I will take care of everything else.”</p><p>With that, Lexa, Anya and the twins made their way to the home theater where they let the kids watch some more episodes of Star Wars Rebels while Lincoln, Clarke and Indra took care of preparing the food and Raven set the table. That night they all enjoyed a wonderful meal together and when it was over they retired to the game room and played a game of monopoly at the twins’ urging before Indra, Lincoln, Raven and Anya decided it was time to home. Since Lexa had driven her Mom and Lincoln to her house she offered to drive them back but surprisingly, Anya spoke up and said they could drop them off at the house since it was on the way to their home. <em>Maybe there is hope for my siblings’ relationship after all.</em></p><p>After Lexa, Clarke and the twins said their goodbyes to their family they went upstairs to the twin’s bathroom and began the twins’ nightly bath time routine. Since the twins had a very exciting day they fell asleep after Lexa had read just one page of that night’s story. Clark and Lexa weren’t quite ready to call it a night though, so they headed to the bar in the basement to enjoy a night cap.</p><p>“How did you know I like vodka cranberry?”</p><p>“Easy, when I came up to you at the party and started dancing with you I noticed that was what you were drinking.”</p><p>“You remembered what I was drinking all these years later?”</p><p>“Of course I did, I remember everything about you Clarke.”</p><p>
  <em>Wow, how did I get so lucky? She didn’t know if she’d ever see me again and yet she still remembered what I was drinking when we met.</em>
</p><p>Clarke set their drinks aside then pushed Lexa up against the bar and kissed her hard. Lexa eagerly returned the kiss. The pair continued exchanging heated kisses when Lexa felt Clarke lick across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was happily granted. Then it was a battle of the tongues until Lexa won the battle for dominance. As they gave into their lust, Lexa felt her shaft twitch and start to harden. She quickly switched their positions and lifted Clarke so that she was sitting on the edge of the bar top then began trailing kisses down her neck until she reached her pulse point which she sucked just hard enough to leave a small mark. Lexa continued to move her kisses downward and Clarke couldn’t help the small moans that left her mouth. When Lexa reached the neckline of Clarke’s button down, she looked up at the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen that were now darkened with desire and silently asked for permission.</p><p>“Take it off, Lex. I want this, I want you, I need you baby.”</p><p>Lexa looked at Clarke and saw no signs of hesitation in her eyes that were darkened almost to black. Lexa began to undo the buttons of Clarke’s shirt alternating between leaving kisses and love bites on each inch of newly exposed skin. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned she pushed it off Clarke’s shoulders and took a moment to take in the beauty that was Clarke.</p><p>“See something you like, Commander?”</p><p>“I haven’t heard that name since the last time we were in this position, God I missed it and I don’t see anything I like, I see everything I love. Can I touch you?”</p><p>“Do your worst, but we need to be quick in case one of the kids comes looking for us.”</p><p>“Fast and hard then, my love?”</p><p>“Yes, just touch me already before I do it myself!”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>Lexa then quickly removed Clarke’s white lace bra and attached her mouth to Clarke’s left nipple and sucked it to hardness while kneading her other breast. Once satisfied with her work Lexa released her nipple with a pop then gave her other nipple the same treatment releasing it with a pop once done. She quickly made her way down Clarke’s stomach until she reached the top of the blonde’s jeans. Checking in with Clarke, she waited for the other girl’s nod before undoing her paints and pulling them and Clarke’s panties down together. Lexa then took a step back from Clarke and quickly shed all of her clothes except her boxer briefs. The pair took a brief moment to take in the beauty of their lover before continuing.</p><p>“Some’s happy to see me, come here Commander.”</p><p>“She’s always happy to see you, I can get hard just looking at you.”</p><p>Lexa stepped in between Clarke’s legs which she spread wide open and reached her right hand between Clarke’s legs and rubbed her slit from base to clit.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me Clarke, I won’t need to prepare you much.”</p><p>“I’m always soaked for you, and get moving Commander, I need you inside me now.”</p><p>Lexa surged forward and kissed Clarke as she thrust two fingers inside her tight cunt. The only sound heard was Clarke’s moans as Lexa thrust in and out, scissoring her fingers on every other thrust. Clarke’s walls began to tighten around Lexa’s fingers, almost holding her in a vice grip so she knew she needed to finish Clarke off soon.</p><p>“Fuck babe you’re so tight, I can feel you tightening around my fingers, cum for me Clarke.”</p><p>“I’m close, so close. I need more.”</p><p>Lexa started to rub circles on her clit while adding a third finger. It only took Clarke a few moments to fall over the edge screaming Lexa’s name as she came around Lexa’s fingers. Once her walls relaxed around Lexa’s fingers, she gently pulled out and brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean.</p><p>“Fuck Lexa, that’s hot.”</p><p>“You always taste so good Clarke. I can’t get enough of you. I wish we had time for me to properly show you how much I love your taste.”</p><p>“I know babe but you’ll make it up to me. No come here, I can see how are you are. Lets get those boxer briefs off you cause I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>Lexa did as she was told and Clarke landed forward and helped Lexa out of her boxer briefs. Clarke bit her bottom lip seeing Lexa’s huge 10 inch long and very thick cock again. She began to stroke her from base to tip as she spoke.</p><p>“I almost forgot how big you are. I need you Lex, I need to feel all of you inside me again; it’s been too long, I need it.”</p><p>“Babe are you on the pill because I don’t have a condom and I don’t want to do anything you may regret later.”</p><p>“No, I never started taking it again after I stopped breast feeding since I knew I could never be with anyone who wasn’t you. I just knew you were the one for me so I didn’t see the point in taking the pill again when there was no chance I’d be sleeping with anyone unless it was you.”</p><p>Lexa got a little teary eyed hearing that. <em>All these years she knew I was the one for her just like I knew she was the one for me. We both stay celibate all these years just waiting to find each other again. I will make this woman my wife one day, no doubt about it.</em></p><p>“I don’t have any condoms because I felt the same. I haven’t been with anyone since that night Clarke. I knew you were the one for me and I wouldn’t betray that by being with anyone else.”</p><p>“Babe, I don’t know what to say. I love you and I want you now, I’m okay with you going raw babe; if fate deems we should be blessed again then that’s fate. I want you, all of you.”</p><p>“Oh God Clarke, I’m so lucky to have you in my life. If fate deems we should be blessed again the yes that is fate but I will be here every step of the way and whether we have another child now or later in the future I vow to be on night duty since you handled night duty with the twins alone.”</p><p>“Lex, I need you in me now. Fuck me fast and hard, claim me.”</p><p>Clarke had no more than finished speaking when she felt Lexa start to push her member inside. Slowly, inch after inch Lexa pushed in until she was fully sheathed. She held herself still waiting for Clarke to give her permission to begin moving.</p><p>“You can move Lex. I need you to fuck me hard and fast baby.”</p><p>And hard and fast is what Clarke got. Lexa withdrew until just her tip was inside and quickly slammed back in hard. Lexa set a grueling pace and both woman were moaning and shouting explicatives.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it Lex. Fuck, God yes, harder, harder!”</p><p>“Fuck Clarke you’re so tight around my cock. Fuck I can feel that you’re close. Shit I’m going to cum soon.”</p><p>“I can feel you’re close babe. God I am too. Shit Lex, I can’t hold on much longer.”</p><p>“That’s okay baby, I want you to cum, I want to feel you come around my dick.”</p><p>Lexa started thrusting even harder while moving two fingers to her clit where she began to rub small circles.</p><p>“Oh shit, I’m coming! I’m coming! LEXAAAAA!!!!!!”</p><p>As Clarke came hard around Lexa’s cock she felt her balls tighten and knew she was about to cum too.</p><p>“Clarke, baby, I can’t hold it much longer, where do you want me to cum?”</p><p>“Inside, cum inside me. I want to feel you filling me up.”</p><p>Lexa gave one final hard, deep thrust before she shot rope after rope of cum deep inside Clarke. She came so hard she felt it mixing with Clarke’s cum and leaking out around her member.</p><p>“Fuck Clarke, I’ve never cum that hard. I love coming inside your pussy.”</p><p>“You filled me up so well.”</p><p>As her member began to soft, Lexa gently withdrew from Clarke’s cunt and watched as their mix cum began to leak out.</p><p>“I know we don’t have time, but let me clean you up baby.”</p><p>Not waiting for a reply, Lexa used her tongue to gently clean her lover’s sensitive pussy of their mixed cum. Once satisfied, she pulled Clarke’s panties and pants back up then handed her her shirt and bra. While Clarke put those back on Lexa redressed herself. After they were both decent, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips and helped lower her feet to the floor, then pulled her close and kissed her senseless. When the separated for air they smiled giddily at each other than walked hand in hand to their bedroom where they went through their nightly routines and settled into bed with Clarke taking her usual position on Lexa’s chest.</p><p>“I love you Clarke.”</p><p>“I love you too Lexa.”</p><p>And with a final kiss to Clarke’s forehead the pair fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clexa's first date is up next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke at exactly 5:30am the next morning with a smile on her face as she looked at the blonde beauty laying on her chest. <em>It may have taken years to find each other again but I am so damn lucky to have this woman in my arms, to have children with her. I really hope she likes the date I have planned for her today.</em></p>
<p>After taking a few moments to bask in her thoughts, she placed a gentle kiss to Clarke’s forehead and slowly slid out from underneath her while also sliding her pillow into the place she vacated so Clarke could cuddle with Lexa’s pillow, which smelled like her. Once sure that Clarke wasn’t going to wake up, Lexa made her way to her children’s rooms because she needed their help with part one of her date plan.</p>
<p>“Madi, sweetheart it’s time to wake up.”</p>
<p>“Mommy?”</p>
<p>“Yes baby girl, it’s me. I need you to wake up now, we have something to do before Mama wakes up.”</p>
<p>“A surprise for Mama?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>It only took Madi a couple minutes to fully wake up after hearing that her Mommy needed help with a surprise for Mama. Lexa quickly helped her little girl pick out a grey sweater dress that had colored stripes horizontally across the chest, one stripe for each color of the rainbow. They paired the sweater dress with a pair of black, fleece lined tights to make sure Madi stayed warm in the December weather. When asked what shoes she wanted to wear Madi selected her favorite cream colored sequin ugg like boots. She then asked her Mommy to braid her hair but Lexa said she needed to wake Aden up and get him dressed then she would braid her hair. Leaving Madi in the playroom while she went to get Aden ready.</p>
<p>“Aden, baby boy, it’s time to wake up.</p>
<p>“Five more minutes, Mommy.”</p>
<p>“No baby, I need you to wake up now. I need your help with a surprise for Mama.”</p>
<p>“A surprise for Mama?”</p>
<p>“Yup, so get up and lets get you dressed so we can get going.”</p>
<p>Like his sister, Aden hopped right out of bed once he knew his help was needed for a surprise for his Mama. Lexa helped him select his clothes and he settled on a pair of light blue jeans and a red, blue and yellow plaid button down and classic converse sneakers, just like his Mommy liked to wear. Once Aden was dressed and brushing his hair, under his Mommy’s supervision, Lexa braided Madi’s hair in the same manner she braided her own, per her daughter’s request. Next she supervised the twins while they brushed their teeth then she asked them to head downstairs and wait for her in the living on the couch. While the twins were headed to the living room, she wrote Clarke a note so she wouldn’t worry should she wake up before they returned. She left the note on the bedside table, next to Clarke’s phone then placed a final kiss on her lover’s forehead before heading downstairs to get her children and head out.</p>
<p>A well guarded secret in the Woods family, was that Indra was a professional chef in Europe before she met Gustus while he was on leave during an overseas deployment. They fell in love during that time and when his deployment was over he returned to Indra’s restaurant, proposed and she came home with him and the rest was history. Now, Lexa was going to benefit from her mother’s past life as a chef. Just before 6:30am, Lexa pulled into her mother’s driveway.</p>
<p>“Mommy, where are we?”</p>
<p>“We’re at Grandma Indra’s, Aden.”</p>
<p>“How is Grandma Indra going to help with a surprise for Mama?”</p>
<p>“Well, baby girl, your Grandma Indra used to be a professional chef. So, she’s going to cook Mama a fancy breakfast, with all of her favorites plus some of her signature breakfast dishes from when she was a chef. While she’s cooking, we are going to transform Grandma’s dining room so that it looks like we’re having a picnic in the forest. Since it’s too cold to eat outside we have to decorate inside. Then once the room is decorated we’re going to leave a trail of rose petals leading from the door to the dining room and we will line the trail with candles.”</p>
<p>“Mommy, how are we going to make the forest be inside?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked baby girl, follow me.”</p>
<p>Lexa led her children to the garage where there were many potted baby trees. At that moment, Lincoln, popped his head into the garage.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lexa. Hi Aden, hi Madi!”</p>
<p>“Hi Uncle Linc,” both kids said.</p>
<p>“Can you give me a hand moving the table in here so we can start setting up the room?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Sweethearts, can you stay here for a second and Uncle Linc and I will be right back.”</p>
<p>The twins nodded and Lincoln and Lexa quickly moved the dining room table into the garage. Lexa then grabbed a bigger baby tree, while her children carried a tiny baby pant together. Meanwhile, Lincoln moved the dining room chairs into the garage then began helping his sister and her children decorate. It only took them about 15 minutes to set up all the potted baby trees and plants. Lexa then let her children lay out the thick blanket they would use for their breakfast ‘picnic’. It then only took five more minutes for Aden and Madi to lay the rose petal trail and Lexa and Lincoln n to set up the candles. The group of four then entered the kitchen to check-in with Indra.</p>
<p>“Thank you again for doing this, Mom. Do you need any help before I leave to pick up Clarke?”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I could use the help of three sous chefs I think. What do you say kids, do you want to help me finish making breakfast while your Mommy goes to get your Mama? Mommy says you were great helpers when she made pancakes with your Grandpa’s recipe.”</p>
<p>Madi and Aden vigorously nodded their heads and Indra started to show them what she needed them too do. Lincoln meanwhile seemed to know what his mom would need him to do and got to work himself.</p>
<p>“Alright I’m going to head out to get Clarke. You guys know what to do when we pull up?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I will have Aden and Madi siting on the blanket waiting for you two so you can enjoy a family picnic then I will help Mom serve your food.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Wish me luck, I really hope Clarke likes this.”</p>
<p>“Go get your girl sis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lexa was busy setting things up at her mom’s house, Clarke woke to an empty bed a little after 6:30am.</p>
<p>“Lex?”</p>
<p>Receiving no answer and feeling cold sheets next to her, Clarke rolled over to check her phone when she noticed a handwritten note next to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke but I promise it will worth it. The kids are with me, so please don’t worry. When we are ready I will come pick you up. Please wear anything you are comfortable in. I know, I know you need more than that to decide how casual or dressy to dress so I’ll tell you what I’m wearing. I’m wearing those black jeans I noticed you liked my ass in and a light blue and green flannel with my converse. Oh, and don’t eat breakfast, I have a plan for that. Get ready, babe, our date is set to begin soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexa xx</em>
</p>
<p>Clarke was giddy after reading Lexa’s note and rushed to get ready since she had no idea when Lexa would return for her. A little after 7am she was dressed wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a matching green sweater pairs with knee high light brown leather boots. Once she was ready she didn’t have to wait long before she heard Lexa’s truck pull up the driveway.</p>
<p>Clarke stood up and made her way over to the door connecting the house to the garage and a few moments later Lexa walked in with a bouquet of lilies.</p>
<p>“Good morning beautiful, these are for you.”</p>
<p>Lexa handed Clarke the flowers and leaned in to chastely kiss her.</p>
<p>“Good morning and thank you for the lilies.”</p>
<p>“I hope you like them. Giving lilies is a way to show your devotion to another and I wanted today to be the official start of us and I hope you see these as the start of me showing you my everlasting devotion to you and our family.”</p>
<p>
  <em>God, she’s perfect. How did I get so lucky? Today is only our first official date and she’s already going all out trying to show her devotion and not just sweet talk me.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’ve never had anyone give me flowers before because of their meaning. This means so much to me, Lex. Let me put these in water then can we start the date? I’m just so excited.”</p>
<p>“Yes, babe. Once you’re all set our date will begin.”</p>
<p>A few moments later Clarke returned when she decided she needed to ask the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since Lexa walked in the house.</p>
<p>“Lex? Where are our kids?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they’re waiting for us at our destination. My mom and Lincoln are watching them.”</p>
<p>“Okay, can we get going then? I’ve been waiting for this date ever since we picked the date.”</p>
<p>“Yes, love your chariot awaits but first I need you to put this on.”</p>
<p>“You want me to wear a blindfold?”</p>
<p>“I do. I don’t want the surprise ruined. Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“With my life.”</p>
<p>“Will you trust me enough to wear the blindfold then? I promise it will be on for less than half an hour.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>With the blindfold on, Lexa began the drive back to her mother’s house. <em>I really hope she likes everything I have planned. I want this to be perfect.</em></p>
<p>Just after 7:30am, Lexa pulled into her mother’s driveway. Like the gentlewoman her parents raised her to be, she walked around the truck and open Clarke’s door for her.</p>
<p>“You can take the blindfold off, love.”</p>
<p>“We’re went to a house? Lex, we already have a house, two to be exact.”</p>
<p>“Actually, between the two of us we have seven but that’s not important right now.”</p>
<p>“Seven? You have SIX houses?!”</p>
<p>“Yes. The estate, the house in the south of France, a townhouse in London, a bungalow in Australia, an estate along the coast in the Dominican Republic and an estate on a small private island off the coast of Greece.”</p>
<p>After a few moments of Clarke only opening and closing her mouth without actually speaking Lexa breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“Clarke?”</p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>“Babe, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I just never really thought about the assets you must have being a CEO of a multimillion dollar company.”</p>
<p>“Trikru Inc. is actually a multibillion dollar company but I donate a large portion of my salary to various charities. The properties were all inherited minus the island in Greece and the bungalow in Australia; I just really like those places and wanted to have a home there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a lot, not a bad a lot just a lot for me to take in.”</p>
<p>“I understand that and we will talk about all of it but our children are waiting for us inside and I don’t want to keep them waiting. And I promise I’m not pushing this aside, we will talk about all of this once it’s just us, is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s okay. Lets go see what you have planned for our date.”</p>
<p>Lexa extended her hand, which Clarke gladly took, and the two began to walk towards the front door hand in hand before Clarke stopped dead in her tracks.</p>
<p>“Lex, this wasn’t one of your houses you listed so whose house are we at?”</p>
<p>“This is my mother’s house. She was kind enough to volunteer her skill set and let me take over part of her home for the first part of our date.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but the kids, your mother and Lincoln are all inside?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I will explain once we’re inside.”</p>
<p>With that, the pair walked to the front door and Lexa opened the door. The second the door was open she knew she did good with this first part of the date because all she could hear was Clarke gasp.</p>
<p>“Oh my god Lex, this is beautiful.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t even everything love. Follow the path.”</p>
<p>This time Clarke led the way while her hand was still clasped in Lexa’s hand. When she reached the end of the rose petal path she stopped in her tracks at the sight of her children sitting on a large blanket on the floor of a room that looked like the forest surrounding Lexa’s house. If Clarke didn’t know she was inside a house she’d think she was in a clearing in the middle of a forest.</p>
<p>“Hi Mama, do you like our surprise? We helped Mommy, Grandma Indra and Uncle Linc with everything,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“We even helped Grandma Indra cook breakfast! We hope you like it, Mommy picked the menu with Grandma Indra’s help. Did you know she used to be a chef,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“I love the surprise and no I didn’t know Grandma Indra was a chef once, that’s really cool. You two did such a great job helping and I love this and I know I’ll love whatever you guys cooked.”</p>
<p>Finally turning to Lexa, Clarke continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is, this is perfect Lex. You had to of put a lot of thought into this and then to get all these baby tress. You put so much effort into this and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it and the kids are here! You’re perfect. You didn’t even have to ask if it was okay to include our kids in the date, you just knew that doing so would make me happy.”</p>
<p>“When we were driving to my house the first time I heard you mumbling about loving the woods so I thought a picnic in the woods would be a great date idea but it’s December and cold so I brought the forest inside. And don’t worry about the trees and plants; when we’re done, Lincoln is going to plant them in the woods surrounding our house so they won’t just be thrown away.”</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet. I take it we’re having a picnic for breakfast then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. Now if you two will take your seats, Lincoln and I will bring out your breakfast.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke did as told and within minutes Indra and Lincoln were delivering their breakfast. There were Gustus’ special recipe strawberry pancakes, crepes, omelets with fetta cheese and spinach, assorted fresh fruit, mini flatbread breakfast pizzas and what Indra explained was a breakfast bruschetta bar that was a hit when she was a chef.</p>
<p>“Wow, this is amazing. Thank you for preparing this Indra and thank you Madi and Aden and Lincoln for helping. And thank you Lex for planning this; I couldn’t think of a better start to our first official date.”</p>
<p>Clarke leaned in and pecked Lexa’s lips before the family of four began eating. Indra and Lincoln disappeared upstairs so the family could enjoy breakfast together. And enjoy breakfast they did. The family of four talked, laughed and ate until they completely stuffed. It was safe to say that the first part of the date was a success. Clarke went to start cleaning up when Lexa stopped her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to clean up but Mom insisted that we let her and Lincoln do it so we can head out for my next surprise.”</p>
<p>“There’s more?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I wanted us to have a little family date but I also want a date with just you. We will rejoin Mom and Lincoln plus Anya, Raven and some special guests for dinner at 6pm sharp. Until then it’s just you and me princess.”</p>
<p>“Just you and me for nine whole hours? Whatever will we do?”</p>
<p>“You’re just going to have to wait and see, love.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Aden, Madi can you go get your Grandma and Uncle?”</p>
<p>The twins ran off to find their Grandmother and Uncle without uttering a single word and returned with them about a minute later.</p>
<p>“We’re going to head out but we will meet you at the location at 6pm. Thank you so much for making breakfast, Mom, it was wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Yes Mrs. Woods, it was amazing, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Clarke dear I will keep telling you this until listen, please call me Indral you’re basically my daughter and you’re the mother of my grandchildren you are family and family calls me Indra, not Mrs. Woods.”</p>
<p>“Well thank you Indra. I guess Lex and I will see you guys for dinner.”</p>
<p>After goodbyes were said and both women hugged and kissed their children they were off to yet another destination but this time, Lexa didn’t insist Clarke wear a blindfold. Ten minutes after they left Indra’s, Lexa pulled into a small private airstrip.</p>
<p>“Um Lexa, why are we at an airstrip?”</p>
<p>“This airstrip is owned by Trikru Inc. and is where we keep the Trikru Inc. jet and the Woods family jet and we need the Woods family jet to reach our next destination and don’t worry we will be back before dinner.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow. I really am going to have to get used to this.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I normally live well below my means but this date is special so I wanted to pull out all the stops. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea that I throw my money around and always do lavish things. It’s just that you deserve the best and I want this to be a fantastic official start to our real life fairytale and we need to fly to get to our destination because we wouldn’t have enough time to drive there, enjoy our date and drive back in time for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Calm down Lexa. I know you don’t throw your money around and I know if we’re using the jet to get to our destination that it’s a special location so lets go, I can’t wait to see what you have planned.”</p>
<p>Lexa led Clarke up the steps and into the plane where she briefly spoke with the pilot and stewardess. About ten minutes later the plane took off and Lexa still wouldn’t tell Clarke where they were headed other than that the flight would be just under two hours each way. During the flight to their destination Lexa told Clarke everything about her family and what assets she had. Lexa laid it all out on the table for Clarke. Then she dropped a bomb Clarke should have seen coming but didn’t.”</p>
<p>“So now you never everything about my family that you didn’t already know and everything concerning my assets. Knowing that I need to tell you that I’ve made some changes to those assets. First things first, I hate talking about this but we both lost a parent far sooner than we should have and I want to know that should anything happen to me you and our children are taken care of. So, should anything happen to me everything I have is left to you including the trust funds I have set up for the twins. You would have control of those until the turn 21. Each fund currently has two million dollars in it but they will accrue interest. I know that seems like a lot but it is my intention that those funds will pay for college and help get them set up as they enter adulthood. I also added a clause in my will that should we have any more children, who I am unable to set trust funds up for before my death, they too are to receive a trust fund identical to the ones I set up for the twins.”</p>
<p>Lexa sat in her seat nervously waiting to hear Clarke’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Lex, that is a lot and I want to scream at you for even thinking about a possibility where you leave me alone on this earth but I understand why you did it. I did something similar when the twins were born. Two million is a lot but I understand why you picked that number. Most importantly, I am just in awe of you. I’ve been with you almost every minute since the DNA test came back so how did you manage to do all of this? I emailed my attorney while I was on the phone with Nyko when he told me the results, then when I went to pick up Lincoln yesterday he met me at his office, which was on the way to my mom’s house, so I could sign the paperwork. You and I will each receive a copy of the paperwork soon.”</p>
<p>“I’m just in awe of you. I love you, Lexa.”</p>
<p>“And I love you, Clarke.”</p>
<p>Blue met green and for the remainder of the flight, Clarke and Lexa had a good old fashion teenage make out session. When they landed, and disembarked, Clarke immediately knew where they were.</p>
<p>“We’re in Arkadia? Lex, why are we in Arkadia?”</p>
<p>“We may not have known each other’s names when we met but this is where our story began. We conceived our children in this city so I thought there was no better place to start our new chapter than where it all began.”</p>
<p>“You, Lexa Woods, are a sap.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not, I’m just romantic.”</p>
<p>“You are romantic but you are a sap but it’s okay you’re my sap.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am yours. But come on, I have a car waiting for us to pick up and then we will be on our way.”</p>
<p>The picked up a Jeep Liberty and then were on their way to a place Lexa hoped Clarke would enjoy. Fifteen minutes later, Lexa was pulling into an open lot next to an industrial building that had clearly been repurposed. Clarke appeared confused about why they were there but when Lexa led her into the building her confusion only deepened.</p>
<p>“This building was originally a factory but as the area changed and evolved it because the art and music center of the city. This particular building was renovated with the intention of becoming a gallery but they renovated without a buyer. Anya shared your plans to open a second gallery in Arkadia, your hometown. I’ve seen your work Clarke, Anya and Raven showed me and you are amazingly talented. I thought, if you’re serious about opening a gallery here that this space would be perfect.”</p>
<p>“You never cease to amaze me. This space is amazing and exactly what I look for when looking for gallery space but I can’t let you buy this for me, you’ve done so much already.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t want handouts but Clarke, I haven’t done anything for you yet. I’ve made financial moves to benefit our children, yes, but I haven’t don’t anything for you directly. I know you don’t hold any ill feelings towards me for not being there for you and the twins until now because I didn’t know about them but that means that during that time you did everything on your own financially. I know my Aunt helped some but you shouldered the financial burden of opening your gallery in Polis, financing the private preschool our children attend and paying for basic necessities for the twins alone so I’d really like to buy this space for you as a thank you for having our children, caring for them every day since you got pregnant and raising them to be the amazing people they are today. Plus, I’ve missed five birthdays and five Christmas’ with you so consider this space several very belated birthday and Christmas gifts. And they’ve had trouble selling the space since it’s already outfitted to be a gallery so the seller is willing to accept only half of what the space is actually worth so buying this space would be a killer bargain.”</p>
<p>“I can tell this means a lot to you so I will allow you to buy the space for me but I have one condition?”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“You let me paint you.”</p>
<p>“Follow me, Clarke.”</p>
<p>Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s and led her to the back room hat was clearly meant to be a small studio for an artist. It was outfitted with a an artist desk in the back and the room was filled with blank canvases of various sizes, an easel, oil paints, acrylic paints, charcoal and various drawing pencils.</p>
<p>“Even if that hadn’t of been a condition, I was already planning on letting you paint me for part two of date. I hope these are all the supplies you could ever need.”</p>
<p>“This is the perfect first date for me. You got every supply I would want in my workspace. Thank you for letting me paint you and thank you for buying the gallery for me.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I love you and I will always do whatever I can to ensure your happiness and the happiness of our children. And that brings me to a question I have for you before I let you paint me. I love you, I love our children, I love our family and I want us to be a family. I intend to make you my wife one day Clarke but I realize we’ve skipped a lot of steps and gone straight to having kids so I want to start taking the steps that get us to the day I make you a Woods.”</p>
<p>Before she continued, Lexa pulled out a ring box and opened it slowly as she began to speak once more.</p>
<p>“Clarke Griffin, will you be my girlfriend and accept this ring as a promise that one day I will marry you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you all know by now, I love writing Clexa fluff. I considered having the date only being one chapter but then I decided they deserved more so the date will continue in the next chapter.  The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed part one of Clexa's date!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD! I can’t believe this, she planned all this, bought me my dream second gallery AND bought be the most beautiful ring I have ever seen to signify a promise that she intends to marry me one day? Oh my God, Lexa said she’s going to marry me one day!</em>
</p>
<p>Clarke had been lost in her internal monologue for a couple minutes and Lexa was beginning to think she’d messed up royally asking her to be her girlfriend so soon and getting her a promise ring. <em>I just know she’s the one and want to take the first step making her mine. Oh fuck, I’ve messed up already. Shit. Way to go Lexa, stun her into silence.</em></p>
<p>“Clarke?”</p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>“Clarke?”</p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>“Clarke?”</p>
<p>Still more silence, but now Clarke is opening and closing her mouth but no sounds comes out while also staring at the ring.</p>
<p>“Clarke, I’m so sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to, I just love you so much and..and I want to be able to call you mine and you call me yours. And..and I know promise rings are something teenagers give but you deserve the world, Clarke and I wanted you to have something to look at that was a physical objection to remind you that no matter what we face, we will face it together and one I will marry you. Crap, I’m so sorry Clarke, I thought..I thought we were on the same page about where we were headed. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’ll..I’ll return the ring and we can forget…”</p>
<p>Clarke cut Lexa’s ramble off with an earth shattering kiss. The kiss only broke when the pair needed air.</p>
<p>“Wow. That was some kiss, best kiss of my life.”</p>
<p>“Mine too, you dork. I didn’t know how else to stop you from rambling and freaking out. Of course I want to be your girlfriend and of course I want to marry you one day. I was just shocked. I never thought I’d find you again but here you are and you feel the same about me as I do you and I was just so happy and shocked I need a few minutes before I could speak again. Can you put the ring on my finger?”</p>
<p>“Really? You want to be my girlfriend and accept my promise?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I want more.”</p>
<p>A huge smile broke out across Lexa’s face as she removed the ring, which had a round cut diamond surrounded by one sapphire and one emerald on each side set in a platinum band, and placed it on Clarke’s ring finger on her right hand. <em>One day I will place a ring on that finger on her left hand and eventually a wedding band.</em></p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous Lexa. I’ve never seen such a beautiful ring.”</p>
<p>“A diamond symbolizes commitment, faithfulness and a promise between partners. With this ring, I show you my commitment to you and our children, my promise to always be faithful to you and my promise to always be your partner in all things and to love you all the days of my life. The sapphire and emerald on the left side of the diamond represent our eye colors and my promise to you to marry you one day. The sapphire and emerald on the right side of the diamond present our children’s eye colors and my promise to love and protect you and our children and one day make us a legal, official family.”</p>
<p>Clarke had tears streaming down her face listening to Lexa’s words. She could see the sincerity on Lexa’s face and saw her beautiful green eyes shimmer with a look that could only be described as one of pure love and adoration. <em>If she says such sweet and pure things when asking me to be her girlfriend and give me a promise ring I can only imagine what she would say during a proposal. Wait a minute, maybe I should make a gesture myself to show that I am in this just as much as she is; maybe I could propose to Lexa. </em></p>
<p>“I love you, Lexa, more than you will ever know. Your words, God they were so pure and I am so very lucky to get to be the person you say them too.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Clarke. And I will show you just how much every day for the rest of our lives.”</p>
<p>The newly official couple leaned in and shared a sweet but chaste kiss. When Lexa went to break the kiss however, Clarke pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. As the couple continued kissing Clarke subtly moved them to the daybed in her little studio. When the back of Lexa’s knees hit the daybed, Clarke gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on the edge of the daybed. Lexa looked up at Clarke was nothing but love in her eyes as Clarke reached for Lexa’s flannel and began undoing the buttons. Once done she pushed the shirt off Lexa’s shoulders but before she could continue Lexa went to reach for her shirt.</p>
<p>“No, my love, right now is all about you. Let me please you.”</p>
<p>Lexa dropped her hands and allowed Clarke to continue with her mission of removing Lexa’s clothes. She reached behind Lexa and unclasped her bra. Once off, Clarke gently pushed Lexa down and she quickly got the hint that Clarke wanted her to lay down. When she did, Clarke got on top of her and leaned down to take a breast in her mouth. Clarke sucked the breast into her mouth while kneading the other breast. Slowly, Clarke moved to suck directly on the nipple, alternating between sucking, lightly biting and swirling her tongue around it. When she felt the nipple harden on the breast she was kneading she released the other nipple with a pop and moved to sucking the newly hardened nipple. Clarke continued to give that breast the same treatment she gave the other. Lexa was releasing moans and the occasional explicative, letting Clarke know just how much she was enjoying the treatment. While still sucking on Lexa’s nipple, Clarke lowered herself so that her groin met Lexa’s and she ground down into Lexa feeling a large bulge in her girlfriend’s pants. Releasing the nipple with a final bite, Clarke ground down into Lexa’s bulge again, eliciting a loud moan from the other girl as she moved off of Lexa and unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. Lexa lifted her hips and allowed Clarke to remove her jeans. The blonde left Lexa’s boxers on though, much to Lexa’s confusion. The confusion only lasted a moment though as she felt Clarke begin to stroke her semi hard shaft through the fabric. Lexa was completely tenting her boxers and at full hardness almost immediately.</p>
<p>“I love how your body responds to my touch. A single touch gets you so hard. Do you want me to release you from your cloth prison?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Please Clarke. Please take them off.”</p>
<p>And take them off Clarke did. She leaned down while Lexa raised her hips and slowly, to tease her girlfriend some, Clarke removed her boxers. Once removed, Lexa’s huge dick slapped up against her stomach hard as a rock. Clarke spread Lexa’s legs and settled between them while she cupped her full balls in one hand and began stroking the shaft with the other as she kissed the tip then swirled her tongue around it and into the divot where a large bead of pre-cum was. Clarke then engulfed the head with her mouth while still swirling her tongue around the tip, making sure to lick up every drop of pre-cum. As she lowered her mouth and took in more of her girlfriend’s member, she moved her tongue to the rest of the shaft. When Clarke had taken about three quarters of the cock in her mouth raised her mouth, making Lexa whine. Clarke ignored the whine for a moment and when just the tip remained in her mouth she sucked and then quickly impaled her mouth on Lexa’s cock until her nose brushed against Lexa’s stomach. Lexa released another loud moan and placed a hand on the back of Clarke’s head as she began to bob her head up and down.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke, that feels so good. I don’t think I can last long, love.”</p>
<p>Clarke removed the cock from her mouth just long enough to reply to her lover.</p>
<p>“That’s okay babe, I want you come. I can feel your cock twitch in the back of my throat, I want you to cum down my throat with my name on your lips.”</p>
<p>Clarke quickly impaled herself on the thick member but this time instead of just holding her lover’s balls she began to lightly squeeze them. Feeling Lexa’s member swell in her mouth she knew she was close.</p>
<p>“Oh God Clarke. Fuck. I’m going to cum soon, shit I can feel it coming. I can’t hold off baby, you suck me so well fitting all of me in that pretty little throat.”</p>
<p>Clarke began to bob her head up and down fasted while sucking on the tip each time she withdrew. It only took a couple of minutes before Clarke could feel that Lexa was about to cum down her throat.</p>
<p>“I’m going to cum Clarke, FUCK!!! Fuck that feels so good. Oh God, I’m coming, I’m coming!!! CLARKE!!!!”</p>
<p>Lexa felt her balls tighten and her cock twitch as rope and rope of her thick cum erupted from her cock straight down her girlfriend’s throat. She filled her mouth so much that she watched as a small amount dribbled out of the corner of the blonde’s mouth. When her load tapered off she felt Clarke begin to withdraw her mouth and by the time only the head remained she had finished emptying herself in Clarke’s mouth and Clarke released her softening cock was one final suck. What Clarke did next surprised Lexa and her softening cock instantly harden again. She watched Clarke collect all of her seed that dripped out of her mouth with her fingers then take those same fingers into her mouth and suck them clean.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke, that was amazing.”</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you yet Commander. I’m soaking, feel.”</p>
<p>Clarke had taken Lexa’s hand while speaking and moved it to the crotch of her jeans where Lexa could feel how wet her girlfriend was through the denim.</p>
<p>“Damn baby, I can feel how wet you are for me. Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>“You will but not the way you’re thinking. I can see how hard you are for me again, Commander and I’m going to ride you until my mouth isn’t the only thing you’ve filled with your seed.”</p>
<p>“You..you mean you’re going to let me cum inside again?”</p>
<p>“Yes baby. I want to be very clear about something, I love you and I don’t plan to ever use a condom with you and unless I ask you to cum somewhere else you can always claim my pussy and fill it up. I am yours and you are mine and I will always want to feel your seed deep inside me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. I need you Clarke. I need you now, I need to feel your walls gripping me, milking me for every last drop of my cum.”</p>
<p>Clarke didn’t respond verbally; instead she quickly removed all her clothes then straddled Lexa, lining her long, thick shaft with her entrance then slowly began to sink down on the shaft eliciting moans from both women. Once fully sheathed inside Clarke, Lexa resisted the urge to buck her hips knowing Clarke wanted to ride her and that the other girl would need a moment to adjust to her size. She did however lean forward to engulf a breast in her mouth.</p>
<p>“You always fill me so well, Lexa. I can feel everything, you feel so good. Yes, Lexa suck my nipple, just like that”</p>
<p>After giving herself a moment to adjust to Lexa’s size and enjoy the sensation of her sucking one of her nipples, she began to bounce up and down, feeling Lexa hit her g spot on every stroke. On one particularly strong thrust, Lexa moaned into Clarke’s breast before releasing it with a pop.</p>
<p>“Oh God Clarke you feel so good. Fuck! I’m so deep I can feel your cervix. Fuck! Fuck Clarke, I’m not going to last much longer, you feel too good!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lexa. Shit, you’re so deep, so deep inside me. I need to cum, I want us to come together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, together.”</p>
<p>Lexa began to meet her lovers’ thrust while rubbing her clit with hard, fast strokes. She could feel Clarke’s walls tighten around her, trying to milk her seed out of her cock and she could feel her cock swell as her balls tightened. They both were about to cum.</p>
<p>“I’m going to cum Lexa. Baby cum with me, I need to feel you cum with me.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I’m so close. I’m going to come. Shit I’m gonna cum!”</p>
<p>“Yes! Lexa, Lexa!! I’m coming! I’m coming!!”</p>
<p>“Clarke! Yes, oh god, yes!! Me too, I’m coming. I’m coming!!</p>
<p>When Clarke slammed herself all the way down on Lexa’s cock she fell over the edge and felt her cum gush out around Lexa’s cock while she Lexa released a seemingly endless amount of her seed deep inside Clarke. It felt like it took hours before both women came down from their highs. Once her high tapered off, Clarke collapsed on top of her girlfriend completely spent and Lexa wrapped her arms around her.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke you squirted. God that’s so hot.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you do me, baby. I can feel you so deep inside me, you came so hard.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help but cum hard when I’m inside you. I love you baby.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Lexa.”</p>
<p>The couple exchanged a few sweet kisses and then laid together while they both recovered from their intense highs.</p>
<p>“Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yes love?”</p>
<p>“I know we have to be home by 6pm but do we have time for me to still paint you while we’re here?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to be in the air for a couple hours still so we have time.”</p>
<p>“Good, can I paint you while you lay on your side, head propped in your hand while nude?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can; I will always pose for you however you want me, go get set up and I’ll pose for you.”</p>
<p>The couple exchanged one last kiss before Clarke got dressed once more and gathered everything she’d need to paint her girlfriend. An hour and forty-five minutes later Clarke declared that she was done. Lexa quickly redressed herself then went to her girlfriend so she could see the final product. When she saw the painting, she was left speechless momentarily.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“I love it. This is amazing, Clarke. Is this how you really see me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You are the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth but this painting doesn’t even begin to capture the beauty that you are.”</p>
<p>Lexa leans in and kisses her girlfriend, but doesn’t let them get too carried away as they needed to start making their way back to the airstrip so they could return home for the final part of their date.</p>
<p>“If we had more time, I take you right here, right now but we need to get headed back to the airstrip so we make it back in time for dinner. Lets lay your painting down in the back and I’ll have the stewardess make sure it loaded in the plane so that it can finish drying without being ruined during the flight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan, love.”</p>
<p>The couple locked up, got back in the Jeep and made their way back to the airstrip. When they arrived it only took about ten minutes before they were back in the air headed back to Polis.</p>
<p>“Thank you for today, Lexa. It was by far the best date I’ve ever been on. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, more than you know. Thank you for giving me another chance, but the date isn’t over yet babe.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? This morning you said we’d be coming back for a family dinner.”</p>
<p>“And we are but the date is not over. Our family is important to us and like with breakfast I wanted them incorporated into part of our date.”</p>
<p>“I love that. No one else would ever think to include our family on a date but the fact that you did makes me love you even more.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you approve of me including our family in portions of our date but I may still have a surprise or two up my sleeve.”</p>
<p>Lexa winked at her girlfriend with a sly smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“I won’t even try to get you tell me what you have planned because I know you won’t tell me but I can’t wait to see what you have planned.”</p>
<p>“Good, now we both need to get changed.”</p>
<p>“Get changed? Lex, I don’t have any clothes with me, you didn’t tell me to bring anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s because our outfits for tonight are in the bedroom. Come on, I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>Lexa extended her hand and once Clarke took it she led her to the back of the plane where there was a bedroom with an attached large bathroom, by plane standards. What drew Clarke’s attention though were the two large boxes on the bed.”</p>
<p>“The box on the right is yours and you will find makeup and hair products identical to those you have at home already in the bathroom for you to use. You will also find your shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the shower and fresh towels are in the cabinet next to the sink. I knew you’d want to shower even if we hadn’t made love earlier.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”</p>
<p>“It was no trouble and I’d do anything for you. While you get ready in our bathroom, I’m going to go shower and get ready in the staff quarters in the front of the plane. When you’re ready meet back in the lounge area.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just shower with me?”</p>
<p>“I want to, but if I do there’s no way we’ll be ready by the time we land.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but you’ll owe me shower sex later.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>With one final peck the couple went their separate ways to get ready for their evening back in Polis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed part 2 of Clexa's date. Part 3 will be posted later today. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for continuing to read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Lexa had left the bedroom, Clarke opened her box to see what her girlfriend had chosen for her to wear. Clarke didn’t know what to expect when she opened the box but it certainly wasn’t what see saw. Clarke was consumed by her thoughts as she gazed at the navy blue, one-sleeve, velvet Monique Lhuillier dress with. <em>Oh my God, how did she know I love this dress?! But it’s so fancy; what does Lexa have planned for tonight?</em> After the shock wore off that Lexa had gotten her a real designer dress she noticed that there was a diver in the box covering a second compartment. When she opened the second compartment she saw two things, a Tiffany &amp; Co. box and a Jimmy Choo shoe box. Clarke opened the Tiffany box first and saw a gorgeous pair of Elsa Peretti diamond shaped mesh earrings with small circular diamonds that were about three inches long. <em>These are beautiful and pair perfectly with the dress! Lexa sure is pulling out all the stops.</em> Clarke then opened the Jimmy Choo box and found the perfect shoes to pair with her dress, the Romy Glitter Degrade Pumps. <em>Wow. I can’t believe Lexa went to all this trouble picking out the perfect outfit. Oh crap, we’re going to land in less than an hour I need to get ready fast. Good job Clarke, gawking over an outfit and now you have to rush to get ready in time.</em></p><p>Clarke took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair and styled it in loose curls before doing her makeup with a bit of eyeliner and mascara plus silver sparkly eye shadow to match her earrings and shoes, and make her eyes pop, and a bold red lip to finish her look. Clarke then got dressed, and due to her double jointedness was able to zip herself up, before donning her earrings and shoes. Looking at the time, Clarke saw they still had about 20 minutes before landing. Giving herself a final once over in the mirror, Clarke went to meet Lexa in the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>While Clarke got ready in their room, Lexa took her box and headed to the staff quarters to get ready herself. Already knowing what was in her box, Lexa headed straight for the shower. Once done, she blow-dried her hair and styled it by leaving it down and weaving intricate braids into the back, like her mother had taught her do. Lexa, never one to wear much makeup, went with a natural look only adding basic foundation, mascara, eye liner and a natural slightly pink lip stain. She then got dressed in her three piece navy blue tailored Armani suit with a silk white shirt underneath. Finally, Lexa added her custom Rolex watch with diamond accents. Satisfied with her look, Lexa went to meet Clarke in the lounge seeing that they would be landing in about 20 minutes.</p><p>As fate would have it, Lexa and Clarke entered the lounge at the same time and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the other. Each, was completely consumed by the breathtaking beauty in front of them and was left speechless. Minutes passed before the silence was finally broken.</p><p>“Clarke, you’re absolutely breathtaking. That dress looks even better on you than I imagined. You always look beautiful, my love, and this dress, this outfit, brings out every detail of your natural beauty even more; you make the dress and outfit look beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you, love. I love this outfit. How did you know I wanted this dress? By the way, that suit looks impeccable on you. I never thought I’d have a thing for women in suits, and I don’t, but I sure have a thing for you in a suit. If we had more time I’d take it off you and ravish you again.”</p><p>“Trust me, I want nothing more than to take that dress off you and have my way with you but alas we don’t have time, right now at least. And Raven told me that you were a fan of Monique Lhuillier’s work and when I saw this dress I just knew it was perfect for you.”</p><p>“You definitely chose wisely, but I am curious where we are going dressed to the nines?”</p><p>“Nope, still not telling you Clarke, it’s a surprise.”</p><p>At that moment, the stewardess let them know they would begin landing in a few minutes. Retaking their seats for landing, Lexa couldn’t resist Clarke any longer and leaned in for a sweet but chaste kiss. When the jet landed, Lexa interlaced her fingers with Clarke’s and led her down to the tarmac where a limo was waiting for them.</p><p>“A limo?! What do you have planned Lexa Woods?”</p><p>“Yes, a limo. You deserve the world Clarke and I will give it to you. I may not always take you on such extravagant dates, you know me well enough to know I don’t always throw my money around, but tonight, tonight is about us and the beginning of our happily ever after so yes, I will be pulling out all the stops because you deserve it.”</p><p>Clarke kissed Lexa, amazed by her thoughtfulness.</p><p>“Um but Lex, where’s your truck? We left it here earlier.”</p><p>“I left the keys on the driver’s side visor and Raven dropped Anya off to pick it up then she drove it back to the house. The limo will be our mode of transportation for the rest of the evening. Are you ready to see what I have planned for tonight?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>The couple enjoyed a comfortable silence, hand still linked though, as the driver took them to their destination. Both women lost track of time and when the driver let them know they’d be arriving in a few minutes Lexa started to panic. <em>I hope she likes this. I’m so screwed if she doesn’t. Fuck, what if she hates the surprise. I’ll be in the doghouse for eternity if she hates this. Maybe I should call the whole thing off and take her to a nice dinner instead. No, she will like this. I talked it over with Raven and she agreed that Clarke would love it. Her own sister says she will love it and I know Clarke too and I think she’ll love it so she’ll love it and it will be the perfect evening. Yes, it will be the perfect evening, well after Clarke gets over the shock at least.</em></p><p>Lexa’s internal monologue was interrupted by the driver opening the door for them. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and got out of the limo still holding Clarke’s hand. When Clarke got out of the limo she was surprised to see they were in front of Grounders, the top restaurant in Polis that also held a three Michelin star rating.</p><p>“Lexa, what are we doing at Grounders? Reservations are booked a year in advance so how are we here?”</p><p>“I told you today I am pulling out all the stops and I know you’ve always wanted to eat here so I may have bought out the restaurant for the night.”</p><p>Lexa ducked her head down to hide the blush creeping up her neck.</p><p>“I don’t even want to know how much you had to spend to pull this off when they would have been fully booked but I love that you have been listening to what I say and have gone out of your way to give me things I only dreamed of having or doing. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. I meant it princess, I want to give you the world and I plan to do everything in my power to give you the world all the rest of our days.”</p><p>The couple met halfway and shared a sweet kiss before Lexa pulled away to speak again.</p><p>“Ready to go in and get this evening started?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The pair shared yet another chaste kiss and then walked into the restaurant hand in hand. When they entered Grounders, Clarke was immediately brought to tears. Standing in the restaurant was there entire family dressed to the nines, including someone she never expected to see again. Before she cold fully deal with the surprise gift, Clarke along with Lexa were engulfed in a group hug with their children. Clarke quickly took her free hand and wiped her tears so her children wouldn’t notice when the hug broke.</p><p>“Mama, Mommy! We missed you!,” Aden exclaimed.</p><p>“We missed you so much but Grandma Indra, Uncle Linc, Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven took us the aquarium and we got to feed the Dolphins! It was so much fun, can you take us again sometime?,” Madi added.</p><p>“Mommy and I missed you both too and yes, sweetheart we can all go the aquarium sometime.”</p><p>“My babies, Mama and I missed you so much but you look so dashing in your outfits!”</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Mommy’s right you both look amazing. How do you like your outfits?”</p><p>“We love them! My dress sparkles and I can twirl in it!”</p><p>“And my suit matches Mommy’s just like I wanted, it’s the best!”</p><p>The family of four enjoyed a few moments together before their Grandma Indra came to get them so their moms could greet their other guests. One by one, Lincoln, Anya and Nyko came to greet the couple and congratulate them on officially being a couple. Anya also cursed her sister because she lost that part of the bet since Raven was the one to bet they’d be a couple within the week. Raven was the last to approach them.</p><p>“First, thank you for locking Clarkie down so quickly sis ensuring I won at least half the bet with Anya and before you ask, yes I’m gonna call you sis from now on it’s been decided. Now, Clarke before you freak out about your surprise visitor please know that she’s not here to fight. After you and Lexa talked she called me from the bathroom to ask my thoughts on inviting her. I told her I thought it was time to see if you both could come to an understanding and move on. After Lexa talked to her, I talked to her and made it clear she was not welcome if she was coming with anything other than an apology, open arms, love and a desire to fix things. We talked for three hours, sis and I believe she came here with the intentions I laid out. I’ll hold her off for a couple more minutes so you two can talk before engaging with her.”</p><p>As Raven went to leave Clarke grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“I still don’t know how this surprise appearance came bout but I love you sis and I know you and Lexa would have invited her only if you both believed she had good intentions. So, no matter what happens know I appreciate you trying.”</p><p>With a nod of the head Raven walked back to the surprise guest to give the couple a few minutes to speak privately. Knowing this would be a delicate conversation, Lexa led Clarke into a side room to talk.</p><p>“Before you say anything please let me explain and if after that you don’t want her here I will go ask her to leave and you won’t have to speak to her.”</p><p>Clarke nodded her head and then Lexa continued.</p><p>“When we were at Nyko’s office for the DNA test he asked you if you were related to Abby Griffin. I saw you stiffen before you confirmed she was your mother. Then when he asked you to give her your regards I saw you grimace when you thought no one was looking so I knew there was a story there but I also knew it wasn’t yet my place to ask what that story was. Then the other night in bed after we talked through how we wanted to deal with Octavia we started talking about your pregnancy and that led to you telling me about your mom. I know you’re going to tell me not to blame myself but I do feel partly to blame for what happened. You were scared when you found out you were pregnant so you hid your pregnancy from your family and when your mom found out you two had the fight to end all fights. That might not have happened had I been here. Had I been here maybe she wouldn’t have reacted the way she did or said what she said. So, when you then mentioned on the flight to Polis that you loved my mom and were glad to have a mom again but still missed yours, I told you I had to check in with the pilot and use the restroom when I really went to the staff quarters and called Raven then based on that conversation used the number she gave me and called your mom. She answered and we talked for a while, so long in fact that you asked me if everything was okay because I had been gone so long. But based on that conversation I invited her.”</p><p>Clarke was in tears hearing how Lexa had listened to everything she had said and gone out of her way to try and bring mother and daughter back together. Before she knew it, she was lost in her own thoughts. <em>Could this woman be any more perfect? I only hope she actually does want to fix things. But what if she’s only here to remind me that she only has one daughter now? But no, Lexa wouldn’t have invited her and gotten her to come if she didn’t believe mom wanted to make amends so maybe it will be okay. Fuck I hope it will be okay, I can’t take watching her walk away from me again.</em></p><p>“Clarke, sweetheart, are you okay? Do you want me to tell her to leave?”</p><p>“No, not yet. Tell me everything about your conversation with my mother first.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Earlier That Day, Flight To Arkadia*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope I’m doing the right thing. I hope this doesn’t blow up in my face.</em>
</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hello, is this Dr. Abby Griffin?”</p><p>“It is, may I ask who’s calling?”</p><p>“You don’t know me personally; my name is Lexa Woods. You may know me by my given name, Alexandria Woods, though; I just prefer to go by Lexa.”</p><p>“Ah, Ms. Woods to what do I owe a personal call from the CEO and President of Trikru Inc.?”</p><p>“Actually, Dr. Griffin I am not calling as the CEO and President of Trikru Inc., I am calling as a mother.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were married or had children. I am confused why you would be calling me as a mother though.”</p><p>“I assure you Dr. Griffin, I am not married but I do have two children, a son and a daughter, they’re twins actually. My children are also the children of your daughter, Clarke.”</p><p>“That’s impossible. Clarke got herself pregnant after a one night stand and forgive me for being crude, Ms. Woods, but you are a woman and therefore lack the equipment to have been the one night stand that impregnated my now ex-daughter.”</p><p>“I assure you Dr. Griffin, I am the one who got Clarke pregnant. I am intersex. I was told I was told I was sterile but obviously, I am not. You don’t need to know the full story but I will give you the important details because they matter for purposes of this call. Clarke and I were stupid enough to not exchange names the night we ultimately conceived the twins. Through a twist of fate, my sister began dating your daughter Raven and ultimately set Clarke and I up on a blind date. When I saw Clarke was my date I was the happiest I had been since the night I met her because I fell for your daughter the second I met her. She told me about the twins immediately but due to having been told I was sterile I didn’t react the best but Clarke agreed to a DNA test the second I asked for one. The DNA test confirmed what I knew to be true deep down, that I am their other mother. I have spent every day with Clarke and the twins since the result came in. I love your daughter and I intend to marry her one day but first I want to do whatever I can to try and repair your relationship. She told me what happened the day our children were born and to be clear if you EVER speak to her that way again or treat her that way again it will be the last time you see or speak to her. But, I’ve talked to Clarke and I know she wants her mom back and I’ve spoken with Raven and she believes you regret your actions and want to make amends. I’m calling you now to see if that’s how you really feel or if you’re just putting on a good façade for Raven so you don’t lose the only daughter still speaking to you.”</p><p>“That..That’s a lot to take in. I’m not putting on an act for Raven; I do miss Clarke and I do want to make amends with her and I want to meet my grandchildren. Raven won’t even show me pictures because she wants to respect Clarke’s wishes. I was in a bad place then. I had lost my husband only a few months before and Clarke and I are so much alike, even if she doesn’t want to admit it, that we but heads frequently and Jake was the person who calmed us down and kept us from have the type of fight we had that day and without him no one was able to stop us. I will do whatever it takes to get my daughter back and be in my grandchildren’s lives.”</p><p>“If that’s the case, why did you refer to Clarke as your “ex daughter” earlier in this very conversation?”</p><p>“Because, when everything happened I told her she was no longer my daughter and she said that was find because I was no longer her mother and no longer had the right to call her my daughter.”</p><p>“I see, I’m not sure that’s a good enough reason to still refer to her as your ex-daughter but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt because I trust Raven and my sister who both have said you’re a changed woman. If I can facilitate a meeting between you and Clarke what will you do?”</p><p>“I’ll apologize for everything from that day. I’ll beg and grovel for forgiveness if I have too. I will tell her that I love her and even if she thinks I don’t deserve to call her my daughter that she will always be my daughter. I won’t make the same mistake twice. Raven doesn’t even know this but I started to see a therapist about a year after Jake died. After he died and then I lost Clarke and by extension the chance to ever know my only grandchildren I fell even further down the rabbit hole. I began to drink excessively and I became addicted to pills. I only managed to keep it all hidden from Raven because at the time she was still in Boston and when she did come back she was with Clarke almost every day so she didn’t really see me again until I was out of rehab and had put in some serious time with my therapist. I almost lost my medical license because of it all. Anyway, my therapist worked with on ways to handle conflict with Clarke better knowing that we are so similar and we worked on my grief over losing Jake as that was a driving force of my downward spiral. I still see her twice a month. I’m ready to make amends and I miss my daughter and desperately want to see her and make things right and I’d very much like to meet my grandchildren and now you.”</p><p>“Dr. Griffin, whether or not she speaks to you is ultimately up to Clarke. Right now, we are on a plane on our way to Arkadia for a few hours but we will be back in Polis around 6pm at which time I am surprising Clarke with a special family dinner event at Grounders. I have bought out the restaurant for the night so it will only be our family present. Dress code is black tie. I know it is short notice but Raven said you are not working today. Would you like to join us?”</p><p>“You would really try to facilitate a reunion between Clarke and I? You don’t even know me.”</p><p>“That may be but after this conversation and with everything Raven has said I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Plus, I would do anything for Clarke and I know she misses you. But again, even if you come I can’t guarantee she will speak to you; Clarke will have the final say on whether or not to talk to you so you will need to be prepared for the possibility that she will ask me to have you leave. But if you are available I would like you to join us so you can have the opportunity to begin to fix things, if Clarke is willing.”</p><p>“I’ll be there. One more thing, you said it’s a family dinner event; will my grandchildren be there?”</p><p>“Clarke and I’s children will be there, yes but Clarke also has final say on if you get to meet them and if we tell them who you are and before you ask, no I will not tell you their names, it’s up to Clarke if you deserve that information.”</p><p>“I understand. I will be there.”</p><p>“Good. I must go now before Clarke gets worried. I will see you tonight, Dr. Griffin.”</p><p>“I will see you tonight and please call me Abby; even if Clarke doesn’t wish to speak to me you are still my grandchildren’s mother and that makes you family and family does not call me Dr. Griffin.”</p><p>“Alright then. I will see you tonight, Abby. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Present*</strong>
</p><p>“Wow. I can’t believe you called my mother and I can’t believe what she said to you. Do you really believe she wants to fix things?”</p><p>“Based on what Raven and Anya told me of their interactions with her in addition to my conversation with her, yes I believe she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a few minutes to think?”</p><p>“Of course you can baby. I’ll be right outside when you’re ready.”</p><p>“No, don’t leave please. Just sit with me and hold me while I think?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The couple sat in silence as Lexa held Clarke while she thought about everything with her mother, starting with where it all went wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Almost Six Years Ago, The Day The Twins Were Born*</strong>
</p><p>“Madison, no, I don’t want to go to Polis General. I can’t go to Polis General.”</p><p>“Clarke, honey, your contractions are getting very close together and your water has broken. We don’t have time to go elsewhere, Polis General is the closest and the next closest is an extra half hour away and you don’t have time for that.”</p><p>“I can’t see her though. She doesn’t know I’m pregnant. If she finds out she’s going to do the math and know that I was pregnant when my dad died and chose not to tell her then. I can’t have her knowing, I just can’t. Ugh they’re getting stronger, fuck!”</p><p>“Clarke, she’s your mother and even though you’ve been in a bad place since your dad died she is still your mother and she loves you and you can’t keep your child hidden from her forever.”</p><p>“I know but I can’t deal with her today. Ahh fuck that hurts.”</p><p>“Clarke, we can’t wait anymore either you let me drive you to Polis General or I call an ambulance and they’ll take you there anyway because it’s closest.”</p><p>“Ugh fuck, fuck I can’t do this. Fuck! Fuck, fine just please get me there I can’t have this baby on the side of the road.”</p><p>Five minutes later, Madison arrived at Polis General with Clarke. Clarke had been adamant in the care that when they arrive a fake name be used so no one would alert her mother that she was there and Madison agreed purely to make sure Clarke would go to Polis General because she knew there wasn’t time to make it to County General; Clarke’s contractions were too close together. Sure enough, when they arrived Clarke said her name was Clarke Kane, and Madison Kane was her mother. She was quickly taken to a birthing suite and examined. Madison had been right, they would not have made it to County General as Clarke was already nine centimeters dilated. Holding her hand the entire time, Madison kept encouraging the girl and helping her with her breathing. Lincoln arrived just as the doctor declared Clarke was fully dilated and at Clarke’s urging he took her other hand. Half an hour later, Aden Lincoln Griffin was born. A few minutes later a very surprised Clarke gave birth to her unexpected second child, Madison Raven Griffin. Everything went to hell when she filled out the birth certificates with her real name and giving her children her real last name. The babies had been taken to the nursery just after she finished the paperwork and not even five minutes later a red faced, clearly irate Abby Griffin stormed into the room.</p><p>“I HAD TO LEARN FROM A FUCKING NURSE THAT MY DAUGHTER WAS IN MY HOSPITAL AND HAD JUST GIVEN BIRTH TO NOT ONE BUT TWO BABIES, WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE?!?!”</p><p>“Ma’am please calm down, she has literally just given birth to twins and needs rest not an emotional confrontation.”</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT THIS IS A FAMILY MATTER SO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS.”</p><p>“Ma’am, my name is Madison Kane and your daughter is my family. Yelling at her is not doing anyone any good. As I said she has just given birth and needs to rest.”</p><p>“Fine, I will lower my voice but this is still a matter between me and MY daughter. Was it you? Are you the one who impregnated my daughter?”</p><p>“No, mother, it was not Lincoln. He’s Octavia’s boyfriend and a good friend. He connected Madison and I and made sure I had a good home with good support during my pregnancy and for after I get to take my children home. It is none of your business who their other parent is because you lost that right the second you threw me out of your house at the gathering following my father’s funeral because I wouldn’t move with you to Polis.”</p><p>“I was distraught. I had just lost my husband and I said things I didn’t mean, but you, you kept your pregnancy from me. Doing the math, you were what four months along when your father died? Don’t bothering answering the math doesn’t lie. You kept that from me. Did you ever think knowing I had grandchildren on the way would have given me something to live for, something to help me move on?”</p><p>“This isn’t about you. It was my pregnancy, my news to share when and if I saw fit. I wasn’t going to turn my father’s funeral into an event focused on my pregnancy and we both know that’s what you would have done. And I sure as hell will not allow my children to be used as a way to avoid your grief. I lost my father and my mother and now instead of coming here to make amends you come in screaming moments after I have given birth. But yet, not once have you asked how I am doing or how my children are. You haven’t even asked if I have two sons, two daughters or one of each. You’ve shown zero interest in me or them, only an interest in yelling and arguing for I don’t even know what purpose.”</p><p>“I want answers Clarke. I deserve answers. My own daughter comes into my hospital and gives a fake last name in an attempt to give birth unnoticed by me. Why would you do this to me Clarke?”</p><p>“This right here is why. Ever since dad died you fight with me about everything, no matter what and I knew the second he died that if I told you about the pregnancy that you would find a reason to fight with me and make it all about you and that would have stressed me out which wasn’t good for me or my children.”</p><p>“You still should have told me, I had a right to know.”</p><p>“I was 18 when I got pregnant, a legal adult so no, you did not have a right to know; I was not obligated to tell you. The only person that had a right to know was their other parent but I don’t even know their name so I can’t contact them to give them an opportunity to be a part of their lives. Since you are not that person and I am an adult you had no right to know and you have no right to be here now.”</p><p>“You don’t know the name of their other parent; do you really expect me to believe that? What do you just not know who it is out of a couple of guys or are you just protecting a deadbeat who left you once he found out you were pregnant with his bastard children?”</p><p>“Out, I want you out right now and I will be having a note left that you are not to be allowed to visit me or my children. How dare you come in here and accuse me of sleeping around. I know exactly who their other parent is I just don’t know their name to find them and don’t you EVER call my children bastards again. Need I remind you that dad was not married to Val when Raven was born and neither were you married to him when I was born so by your use of the word both your daughters are bastards. Is that how you really feel about us?”</p><p>“Your children are bastards Clarke, they were born out of wedlock and facts are facts. I don’t even know who you are anymore. The child I raised wouldn’t have gotten pregnant unwed, at 18. This person I am looking at is not my daughter, you are no daughter of mine.”</p><p>“That’s okay because you are no longer my mother and you have also lost the right to call me your daughter. Have a good life, Dr. Griffin, I believe I told you to leave my room.”</p><p>Abby stood there looking like she wanted to say more so Clarke picked up the phone and called security.</p><p>“Yes, I need Dr. Abby Griffin removed from my room. She came as a visitor and I have asked her to leave and she is refusing to do so. I’d also like it notated that she is not be allowed to visit me or my children. Thank you.”</p><p>Security will be here to remove you shortly.</p><p>“You will regret this. The day will come when you realize you can’t take care of two children without me. Mark my words, Clarke, that day will come.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong, Dr. Griffin, my father raised me to be strong and I can do this. I have an amazing support system so my children and I will be perfectly fine. Ah there’s security.”</p><p>“Ma’am we received a call that you needed Dr. Griffin removed from your room.”</p><p>“Yes, I placed the call. She is my biological mother and came here as a visitor but was asked to leave and as you can see she isn’t leaving.”</p><p>“Dr. Griffin, I’m sorry but if you’re not here as her doctor you do need to leave and you will not be allowed to return to visit the patient or her children.”</p><p>Abby stormed off and that was the last Clarke heard from her mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Present*</strong>
</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready to talk.</p><p>“And I’m ready to listen, always baby.”</p><p>“In hindsight, our fight shouldn’t have resulted in no contact for the entirety of the twins’ lives. It was blown out of proportion and then I felt she should come to me to make amends and since she never did I never extended an olive branch. So, if you really think she has good intentions, I will talk to her but can we do it here so it’s just us and her?”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll go get her.”</p><p>With a kiss to Clarke forehead, Lexa let go of her hand and went to retrieve Abby.</p><p>“Hello, we haven’t been properly introduced yet and our call earlier is hardly sufficient; I am Lexa Woods. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Hello, Lexa. Thank you for inviting me and it’s nice to meet you, formally, as well.”</p><p>“Abby, Clarke is willing to speak with you but has asked I be present, I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>“Yes, yes that’s fine; I’m just glad she’s willing to talk at all.”</p><p>“If you’d follow me then. And Rae, can you keep an eye on the twins and let everyone know we’ll be ready to start dinner shortly?”</p><p>“Sure thing sis. Mom, I’ll talk to you later and I hope your talk goes well.”</p><p>“Thanks sweetie, hopefully I’ll see you at dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Lexa led Abby to the room where Clarke was anxiously waiting. When they entered the room, Lexa immediately returned to Clarke’s side, wrapped an arm around her waist and place a sweet and loving kiss to her temple. Clarke leaned into Lexa’s hold knowing she’d need her girlfriend’s strength for this conversation.</p><p>“Clarke, thank you for being willing to speak with me.”</p><p>“You have Lexa to thank for that. Had she not called you we wouldn’t be speaking.”</p><p>“Oh, when she said you’d speak with me I was hopeful that meant you were open to repairing our relationship; I’m sorry I misunderstood. I can leave if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant. I meant that had Lexa not reached out to you I wouldn’t have because I’m stubborn, like you.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Good.”</p><p>“Even though you were in the wrong, do you mind if I go first?”</p><p>“No, go ahead.”</p><p>“Before agreeing to speak with you I asked Lexa to tell me everything about her conversation with you. We don’t keep secrets, well unless she’s trying to surprise me, so she told me about your alcohol and pill addiction. I didn’t realize you were in such a bad place when dad died. Had I known you were headed in that direction I would have been more understanding about you lashing out as you did and I would have tried to get you help. That being said, I am glad you went to rehab and sought out a therapist and still see her but that does not absolve you from how you acted the day my children were born. You came into the room screaming at the top of your lungs and acted like the victim. You were out of control but in hindsight I know you were just hurt I didn’t include you. I know you just wanted to be included but because we are both stubborn and didn’t have dad there to mediate we allowed that fight to fester all these years. It never should have lasted this long and I am willing to work towards fixing our relationship; it won’t happen overnight and I’m not sure how much I want you interacting with our children while we work through things but I’m willing to work on things. If, however, you want to continue acting the way you did the day I gave birth then I will ask you to leave and I will never consider forgiving you again. I have my own family now and I won’t let toxicity in our lives. You should have noticed that Octavia is not here but Lincoln is. We learned Octavia knew Lexa was the twins’ other mother and kept that knowledge to herself because of hatred. We cut her out of our lives because we will not have that around our family. If you are not here to repent and do better than I am going to ask you to leave.”</p><p>“No, Clarke I am here to apologize. I was out of line that day and there’s no excuse for it. Between rehab and therapy, I’ve worked through my grief and I am in such a better place now. I want to fix things, I want to repair our relationship. I never should have said anything I said. I never should have said you weren’t my daughter and I never should have said your children were bastards.”</p><p>“You called my children what?!”</p><p>“Lex, baby, I will tell you everything she said later I promise.”</p><p>“Fine but it is not okay that she called our children that. And for the record Abby, if you take a look at your daughter’s right hand you’ll see she’s wearing a promise ring. I am going to marry her one day but if you ever call my children bastards again you will not be at the wedding and you will not be around our children.”</p><p>“Lexa’s right. Any further name calling directed towards our children and we will stop associating with you.”</p><p>“I understand. I am so sorry I ever said that. I love you Clarke and I just want a chance to fix things, get to know you again, get to know Lexa and get to know my grandchildren.”</p><p>“Lexa believed you were sincere after your phone call and I still know you, Mom, so I know you are being sincere. You get one chance, that’s it. Now lets head back and start dinner, I’m famished after the day I’ve had.”</p><p>“I agree with Clarke, lets start dinner; I’m sure the kids are ready to eat.”</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke and Lexa, this means more to me than you know.”</p><p>Clarke then stepped forward as she watched her mother shed a tear and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. When the embrace broke, mother and daughter offered each other a small smile then Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and all three returned to the gathering. Everyone was immediately seated, and over the next hour and a half, enjoyed a three course meal consisting of French-Japanese fusion cuisine was loved by all. Once everyone had their fill, the enjoyed sometime simply being together and it was during this time that Clarke and Lexa decided to introduce Abby to the twins.</p><p>“Aden, Madi; Mama and I have someone we would like you to meet.”</p><p>“Do you both remember how Grandma Indra is your Grandma because she’s Mommy’s mom?”</p><p>Both children nod.</p><p>“Well, this is my mom, Abby.”</p><p>“Mom, these are mine and Lexa’s children, Aden and Madi.”</p><p>“We have another Grandma?”</p><p>“Yes you do, baby girl. You have two Grandmas; your Mommy’s mom and my mom.”</p><p>“So, do we call her Grandma Abby?”</p><p>“You can call me that if you want or you can call me just Abby if you’re not ready to call me Grandma yet.”</p><p>After having another silent “twin conversation”, Madi speaks for the pair.</p><p>“We’ll call you Grandma Abby.”</p><p>The family of four spoke with Abby for a bit longer before Clarke and Lexa decided it was time for the kids to get home and ready for bed as it was already their bedtime. After saying their goodbyes to everyone, the family made their way back to Lexa’s house as it was closer and also closer to the twins’ school.</p><p>Once home the twins quickly fell asleep after changing into their pajamas. They didn’t even need a story to fall asleep. Clarke and Lexa then made their way to their bedroom and changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. As soon as she was settled sitting with her back against the headboard, Clarke turned to face Lexa and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you for today, it was perfect. You gave me the best family breakfast in the best setting I could ever dream of, then made one of my dreams come true by buying the gallery and of course my first happy memory in the new gallery, then you went out of your way to get my mom to come to the best dinner I’ve ever had to help facilitate the beginning if she and I healing and repairing our relationship. And the best part was you officially asking me to be your girlfriend and surprising me with this gorgeous promise ring. It may not have been a traditional first official date but it was perfect for us. I love you, Lexa Woods, and I love what we are building together.”</p><p>“I love you too, Clarke, but I have one more question for you before our day long date comes to a close.”</p><p>“What else could you possibly have to ask babe?”</p><p>“I know to most this would seem extremely fast but we’re not most couples. Clarke, will you and our children move in with me, here?”</p><p>“Yes! Of course we will officially move in. Lets tell the kids at breakfast before we take them to school. They will be so excited!”</p><p>“Oh, thank God, I was a little nervous you’d think it was too soon.”</p><p>“Never. We both know that one day we will get married and I know we all want to be together as much as possible so it’s a natural progression of things. Plus, I’m kinda getting use to sleeping with you and I don’t think I could go back to not having you in bed with me every night.”</p><p>“Oh yea? Well how about I show you just how much I love having you in our bed every night?”</p><p>“You better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be up tomorrow, likely later in the afternoon (eastern standard time zone) and will be all smut. After that there will be a small time jump. Thank you all again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The, almost, fully Clexa smut chapter you have been waiting for with just a sprinkle of plot hints added in is here! A small time jump is happening within the next chapter or two. </p>
<p>When reading, please keep in mind that the story starts the first week of December 2020 so if you want specific dates, the date that didn't really happen was 12-2, paternity test and results was 12-3, Lexa meets her children for the first time and sleeps over at Clarke's on 12-3, Clexa and kids spent the day together and sleep over at Lexa's on 12-4, Octavia confrontation and "I love yous" for the first time was 12-5, Clexa first official date/Clexa agrees to move in together was 12-6. I hope this helps when trying to keep track of when everything is happening. I know they're obviously moving fast but this isn't a traditional relationship. As always, mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas Eve Eve! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the challenge in Clarke’s tone, Lexa quickly helped Clarke out of her clothes before shedding her own and giving Clarke a single chaste kiss before laying down next to her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing Lex?”</p>
<p>“I can tell how wet you are, I can smell your arousal and I want to taste you. I want you to ride my face baby.”</p>
<p>Clarke gulped. She was nervous, they’d never used that position before but she was eager to try it.</p>
<p>“Come here babe, you won’t hurt me and I’ll make you feel good.”</p>
<p>Clarke wordlessly sat up, straddled her girlfriend and move up until her soaked center was hovering just above her mouth while Lexa wrapped her arms around her thighs, hands grabbing her ass, to support her.</p>
<p>“Good girl, don’t worry I’ve got you. Lower yourself a bit babe.”</p>
<p>Clarke listened to her girlfriend and lowered herself until she felt Lexa’s tongue lick her slit.</p>
<p>“Mhmm you always taste so good Clarke, I can never get enough of you.”</p>
<p>Lexa dove back in, swiping her tongue through Clarke’s folds a few more times before sucking on her outer lips.</p>
<p>“Fuck Lex, yes. More, I need more!”</p>
<p>Lexa kept sucking until she felt her girlfriend’s thighs begin to tremble slightly. She then swiped her tongue through dripping wet folds once more before circling her hard clit and then engulfing it with her mouth, sucking lightly and alternating between gentle sucks and grazing her teeth over the sensitive hub of nerves.</p>
<p>“FUCK! Fuck, Lex, yes. God yes, keep going.”</p>
<p>As Clarke’s moans got louder her folds got wetter and Lexa stopped her ministrations on Clarke’s clit and instead licked her slit until she reached her entrance. Teasing Clarke some by circling her entrance then dipping her tongue just inside before withdrawing.”</p>
<p>“Stop teasing me Lexa. I can’t take it. I need to cum and I swear to God if you don’t do your job and make me cum I won’t make you cum for a month!”</p>
<p>Sensing Clarke was serious, Lexa thrust her tongue inside as far as she could and began massaging her girlfriend’s walls while thrusting in and out. Feeling Clarke’s walls begin to clamp down on her tongue she made sure she held her girlfriend securely with only one arm then quickly withdrew her tongue and replaced it with two fingers and she began to suck on her clit once more. Finding a rhythm where she sucked on Clarke’s clit each time she withdrew her fingers, Lexa could tell Clarke was close to her release. Clarke began grinding her core down onto Lexa’s face as the other girl continued her ministrations. Sensing how close her girlfriend was, Lexa decided to try something new and full withdrew her fingers but continued to suck on her clit.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Lex?!”</p>
<p>Lexa didn’t respond verbally; instead she moved one finger she had just removed from Clarke’s tight pussy and slipped it between Clarke’s ass cheeks and began to tease her tight backdoor. Then, on a particularly rough suck of Clarke’s clit, Lexa plunged her finger that was still covered in Clarke’s juices inside.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God. Fuck, Lexa! That feels so good, so good. I’m close baby so damn fucking close.”</p>
<p>Lexa began to slowly move her finger in and out of Clarke’s tight backdoor and sensing her girlfriend could take more inserted another finger that was already covered in her juices. Clarke’s moans continued to grow louder as she thrust faster and harder. Finally, Lexa pulled on Clarke’s clit with her teeth before sucking it roughly at the same time she thrust her fingers all the way in Clarke’s ass as hard as she could and she felt Clarke fall over the edge, squirting her release all over Lexa’s face.</p>
<p>“Oh God, I’m coming. Lex, I’m coming!! Fuck, Fuck, YES!! YESSSSS!”</p>
<p>Swallowing everything she could, Lexa helped her girlfriend through her climax and as her high began to taper off she gently helped Clarke down from her high and slowly removed her fingers. When she was finished, she collapsed on the bed next to Lexa breathing hard. Lexa wrapped Clarke in her arms as she recovered from her intense orgasm and feeling Lexa claim her ass with her fingers for the first time.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Lex. That was, that was incredible. I never knew it could feel like that. Fuck, you’ve ruined me.”</p>
<p>“It was okay then?”</p>
<p>Clarke could tell her girlfriend was nervous and knew she had to reassure her that she loved everything they just did.</p>
<p>“Was it okay? Lex, it was fantastic. Coming in your mouth like that was just perfect and fuck babe I never knew I would like feeling anything penetrate my ass but fuck your fingers felt so damn good, I can’t even describe how good it felt. I loved it.”</p>
<p>A smug smile enveloped Lexa’s face at hearing just how much her girlfriend liked what she did to her. Before she could speak Clarke made her move and straddled Lexa’s lower thighs gave a smirk of her own and fully impaled her mouth on her girlfriend’s hard cock. She then set a vigorous pace bobbing her head up and down making sure to lick the pre-cum from the divot with each stroke.</p>
<p>“Christ! Fuck, Clarke! Warn a girl before you…shit…before you deep…oh God that’s good…before you deep throat her. Fuck!!! Damn baby you’re fucking your mouth on my cock. If you keep…yes just like that baby….going like this…shit…I’m not going to last long.”</p>
<p>Clarke released her girlfriend’s shaft with a pop and looked at her with a smug smirk of her own.</p>
<p>“That’s the idea. I want you to cum.”</p>
<p>Clarke took the thick member into her mouth once more and resumed her fast pace but this time she also massaged and light squeezed her heavy balls make Lexa groan and moan even louder.</p>
<p>“Yes, just like that baby! If you keep squeezing me I’m gonna blow my load in your mouth. Shit the way your tongue wraps around me it feels so good. I can feel your throat surrounding me, fuck you’re gonna make me cum. Shit, shit, I’m gonna cum Clarke, Clarke!”</p>
<p>Clarke began to roughly swallow around Lexa’s cock, using all of her throat muscles in an attempt to milk Lexa’s release out of her. Lexa wasn’t used to feeling her girlfriend use her throat that way and could feel her cock twitch and her balls tighten, signaling her release was imminent.</p>
<p>“Oh God. Clarkeeeee! I’m coming, I’m coming. Fuuuucccckkk! Shit, take it take it all baby, here it comes. Yessssss!”</p>
<p>Lexa began to spurt a copious amount of seed down Clarke’s eager throat but then she felt Clarke withdrawing before her high even began to slow down.</p>
<p>“Clarke, wh..what are you doing?”</p>
<p>She got her answer when she watched Clarke release her still spurting cock and angel her torso so the rest of Lexa’s release shot all over breasts and dripped down her nipples and onto her stomach. When her release began to taper off, Clarke took the head of her member back into her mouth and sucked and swallowed until she was finished. She then ran her tongue down and around her softening member to clean up any remain cum.</p>
<p>“Damn Clarke, I didn’t think you sucking me cock could get any hotter but fuck watching my load cover your breasts shit you look so fucking hot covered in my seed.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm felt so good feeling your hot, thick cum hit my skin and drip down my breasts.”</p>
<p>Clarke then took her fingers and began scooping Lexa’s release up and then bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean. She kept doing this, while Lexa watched with wide, lust filled eyes, until only her areolas and nipples still were covered in cum. By this point, Lexa couldn’t take it anymore and needed to feel her girlfriend’s breasts. She swatted Clarke’s hand away and engulfed her left breast with her mouth a licked and sucked until none of her release remained. She then gave her right breast the same treatment. Clarke’s pupils dilated watching her girlfriend suck her own release off her skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Lex. You looked so hot suck your own cum from my skin. That turned me on so much; my pussy is dripping for you now.”</p>
<p>“Tasted so good, the taste of your skin mixed with me. I’m addicted to you Clarke.”</p>
<p>“And I am addicted to you.”</p>
<p>With the couple still sitting up, Clarke leaned in and Lexa met her half way as their lips met and a sweet kiss that Clarke quickly deepened. The two fought for dominance, which Clarke let Lexa win. Tongues were dancing around each other, exploring every inch of the other’s mouth. The pair only broken when the need for air became too great. Hands started to roam and before Clarke realized what was happening, Lexa had spread her legs just enough so that she could quickly thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy.</p>
<p>“More, Lex. I need more,” Clarke moaned.</p>
<p>“You’re always so tight Clarke. So ready for me. I know exactly what you need, baby girl.”</p>
<p>After a particularly hard thrust, Lexa withdrew her fingers completely much to Clarke’s displeasure.</p>
<p>“Get on your hands and knees baby, face the bottom of the bed.”</p>
<p>Clarke did as told, making sure to throw her ass as high up in the air as she could with her knees spread apart, showing her glistening folds off to her lover.</p>
<p>“You look so beautiful like this, Clarke. I can see how much you want me, how much you need me. Babe, what’s your safe word because I’m not going to stop until you use it.”</p>
<p>Clarke gulped, nervously excited for what was to come.</p>
<p>“Skaikru.”</p>
<p>“Skaikru? That’s an interesting name.”</p>
<p>“Was what they called the kids that went to my school because our school was high up on a hill overlooking the city.”</p>
<p>“Okay, skaikru it is. Remember, love, I won’t stop until you use your safe word. If you need me to stop, even if we’re in the middle of something you use it and I will stop immediately.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I need you babe, I can’t wait anything longer.”</p>
<p>“And you won’t have to, my love.”</p>
<p>Lexa gently pushed Clarke down so that her face was pressed against the bed and her ass was high in the air. She spread her legs just a tad more than grabbed her rock hard shaft and swiped it through soaking folds until it was well lubricated. Then without warning, she lined her cock up and thrust her entire 10 inch cock into her girlfriend in one thrust. Once fully sheathed she gave Clarke a few moments to adjust to her size.</p>
<p>“You always feel so good around me, hug my cock so tight. I can feel how badly you need me, need me to fill you. Can I move babe?”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck god yes move!”</p>
<p>Lexa started off with a slow and gentle pace but slowly increased her pace and roughness. Within a couple of minutes, she was thrusting in and out of tight walls faster and harder than ever before. Lexa spread her girlfriend’s ass cheeks so she could watch her cock pound her girlfriend. She was getting even more turned on watching Clarke’s juices complete drench her cock on each thrust.</p>
<p>“Yes! Right there Lex, harder, harder!”</p>
<p>“Shit Clarke you’re drowning my cock with your juices. Making it so easy to fuck you. I wish you could see how your pussy is sucking me in, fuck you want all of me in you don’t you baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I need all of you deep inside me. Shit, yes just like that!”</p>
<p>Lexa took one hand and grabbed Clarke’s hair pulling it some on each thrust.</p>
<p>“You’re getting tighter and wetter; you’re getting close I can feel it. You’re a slut for my dick aren’t you? You need Daddy’s cock, need Daddy’s cum!”</p>
<p>“YES! I need Daddy to fill me with her cream. FUCK! I’m going to cum!”</p>
<p>Lexa yanked Clarke’s hair a little harder so she was forced to look back at her.</p>
<p>“No! You won’t cum until I say you can, understood?”</p>
<p>“Y..Yes, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Lexa kept plowing faster and harder into Clarke’s tight pussy. The only sounds in their bedroom were those of Lexa’s balls slapping against Clarke’s clit, making her scream in pleasure, and their moans. Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls starting to clamp down around her but she wanted to draw this out a little more.</p>
<p>“Lex, I can’t hold it much longer, I need to cum!”</p>
<p>“Not yet, not until you address me properly baby girl. And if you cum before I give permission you won’t get any of my cum.”</p>
<p>Lexa continued to pound into Clarke and began to rub her clit as her balls continued to slap against it. She could feel Clarke clamping down on her so tight it was almost like a vice grip. She knew that very soon Clarke’s won’t be able to hold off her orgasm.</p>
<p>“I need to cum, I can’t hold it off any longer. Please let me cum! Fuck Daddy let me cum!!!”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Clarke you can cum.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s walls clenched even tighter making it hard for Lexa to move and then she felt it; Clarke’s release hit and she squirted all over Lexa’s cock, thighs and abdomen. Feeling and seeing Clarke squirt all over her caused Lexa to tumble over the edge too.</p>
<p>“LEXA!!! God, fuck I’m coming, coming so hard!!! Fuck! Yessssss! DADDY I’M COMING!!”</p>
<p>“CLARKE! Take all of Daddy’s cock. Fuck feel me fill you up, stuff your womb full of my seed!”</p>
<p>“Yess! I feel it, fuck, yes!”</p>
<p>The two rode out their intense orgasms and when they finally came down from their highs, Clarke collapsed fully on the bed with Lexa collapsing on her back before rolling off her.</p>
<p>“Fuck that was amazing, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“So, Daddy huh?”</p>
<p>Lexa blushed and ducked her head bashfully.</p>
<p>“Is that okay? It wasn’t too much was it?”</p>
<p>“No, it was perfect..Daddy.”</p>
<p>Hearing Clarke call her Daddy like that went straight to her semi hard shaft, instantly hardening it fully again. Before she knew what was happening, Clarke was rolled onto her side with Lexa behind her and once her leg was left, Lexa roughly thrust back into her girlfriends warm, wet walls.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! Lexa!”</p>
<p>“I told you I wasn’t going to stop until you used your safe word, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Shit, you feel so deep like this.”</p>
<p>“I can feel our mixed cum, I’m fucking my seed deeper while I prepare you for another load. Fuck, you feel amazing!”</p>
<p>“I can feel it, I’m so full of you. Fuck! Right there Lex, right there! Right there, yes!!”</p>
<p>Lexa kept thrusting into Clarke and it didn’t take long before she could feel they were both close.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to last long Clarke, you’re so tight around me. So good, so fucking good. I could live in your pussy. FUCK, YES!”</p>
<p>“I’m close, Lex. Shit! I’m not going to last much longer. Oh fuck, hit that spot again! Shit, SHIT, SHIT!!!! Lex, I’m gonna cum, fuck! I’m coming, I’m coming!”</p>
<p>“Yes! Cum for me Clarke. Oh shit I can feel it, you’re so tight, you’re gushing around me. Shit, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck, fuck; I’m coming!”</p>
<p>Both women reached another high with Clarke gushing around Lex’a cock while Lexa filled her lover with even more of her thick seed. The couple collapsed, completely spent from their joint orgasm.</p>
<p>“Every time is better than he last with you, Lex. God, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, babe. No one has ever made me cum back to back like that. Fuck, look at you, my seed is dripping out of you.”</p>
<p>“You overfilled me love but I can still feel so much of it inside me, fuck.”</p>
<p>Lexa knew it would be awhile before she could get hard again, but she said she wasn’t going to stop until Clarke used her safe word and she still hadn’t and she looked so damn sexy with their mixed cum dripping out of her thoroughly fucked pussy. Lexa rolled over, spread her lover’s legs a little wide and dove in licking up and down her slit, swallowing their mixed cum.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, Lex! Fuck, fuck!”</p>
<p>Lexa licked from the base to the clit, lightly sucking on it each time she reached it. She kept this up for a few minutes. Eventually she started teasing Clarke’s entrance with two fingers and the next time she sucked the little bundle of nerves into her mouth she thrust her fingers in and began a grueling pace. Within minutes Clarke’s legs were trembling and her walls were clenching down on her fingers.</p>
<p>“Oh God, I’m gonna cum again! Fuck!!!”</p>
<p>Within seconds, seconds Clarke was falling over the edge again, this time will a smaller orgasm. Lexa didn’t even let her finish coming down from her high before she started thrusting into her again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, shit. Skaikru.”</p>
<p>Lexa immediately stopped and gently removed her fingers. Moving to Clarke’s side she took her girlfriend’s face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No you didn’t hurt me, you were wonderful; just too sensitive.”</p>
<p>“Oh good. I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, baby, you didn’t hurt me. I loved everything you gave me I’m just too sensitive. Come here, come lay next to me.”</p>
<p>The pair moved up the bed, so their heads were on their pillows and Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke pulling her close and placed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>“I love you, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“And I love you, Lexa.”</p>
<p>The pair remained that way for what felt like hours, basking in the memories of their lovemaking. About 15 minutes late, Lexa finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Babe, are you still awake?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>“Who actually bought the car seats that are in my truck?”</p>
<p>“<em>*chuckling*</em> Why on earth are you thinking about that after what we just did?”</p>
<p>“Well you gave me the best orgasms of my life so it made me think about our first time which makes me think about are absolutely perfect kids who are the products of that night which makes me think of our family and how happy I am and then I remembered you said your mom bought the car seats but I just met her and she just met the kids for the first time so I’m curious.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s a lot of thinking, don’t hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“I was being serious. And to answer your question, my mom did buy them….just not the mom you met tonight.”</p>
<p>“I’m confused.”</p>
<p>“Your Aunt Madison. I lived with her for so long and she treated me like her daughter from the second Lincoln introduced us then after the falling out I slipped one day and called her mom and it kinda stuck. I just didn’t want to explain that all to your mom when we met. I promise I will tell you the full story but I don’t want to lose this moment yet so can we talk about something else?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to talk at all.”</p>
<p>Lexa straddled Clarke and took her breath away with a life altering kiss. She deepened the kiss and continued to kiss Clarke passionately, only parting when they needed air. The couple continued to exchange heated kisses, tongues dancing together with hands roaming each other’s bodies for what seemed like hours but was really only about ten minutes. When the pair broke for air once more Clarke felt something hard against her abdomen; she immediately knew what it was. Looking down she saw Lexa was fully hard again and pre-cum was beading at the tip. Reaching down with one hand, Clarke swiped up the pre-cum and brought it to her lips and sucked it off. Lexa’s pupils dilated watching her girlfriend suck her pre-cum off her finger.</p>
<p>“Damn, baby, that’s so hot.”</p>
<p>“You’re hard again, and you know I can’t resist you.”</p>
<p>Snaking a hand in between Clarke’s legs, Lexa felt her girlfriend’s swollen outer lips and soaked folds, smiling knowing she made Clarke that way.</p>
<p>“And you’re still wet. I want you again, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Then have me.”</p>
<p>Lexa didn’t have to be told twice; she lowered her hips, lined the head of her dick up with Clarke’s entrance and slowly pushed inside. When she was fully sheathed in her lover she leaned down to kiss her soundly. While the couple exchanged heated kisses, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s back. Feeling Clarke was ready, Lexa pulled out leaving just the tip inside. She held that position for a few moments, reveling in watching her girlfriend buck her hips in an attempt to get her to thrust back in.</p>
<p>“Lex, please! Don’t tease me, please!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about love.”</p>
<p>Lexa felt Clarke try to push her back in by pushing her feet into her back but Lexa managed to resist her efforts.</p>
<p>“God, damn it Lexa you know exactly what I’m talking about either put it fully back in or let me finish myself off.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to press you luck, Lexa thrust all the way in in one long, deep thrust. Lexa began a steady pace, withdrawing almost all the way then slamming fully back inside. As moans filled the air, Lexa increased her pace at the urging of Clarke’s feet pushing into her back.</p>
<p>“That’s it Lexa, right there. Harder! Give me everything, you’ve got!”</p>
<p>“You’re so wet Clarke, your pussy is hungry for my cock, isn’t it baby girl?”</p>
<p>“Always is, Commander.”</p>
<p>“I want to hear you Clarke. Let me hear what I do to you.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Lexa, harder, faster! Yes! Right there! Keep doing that, fuck!! Babe rub my clit, I’m gonna cum!!”</p>
<p>Lexa did as she was told and began rubbing small circles around her lover’s clit while continue her rough thrusts. The effect was immediate and she felt Clarke tighten around her cock. Feeling her cock twitch, she knew she was close too.</p>
<p>“That’s it Clarke, I can feel how close you are. Cum for me princess. I’m close too, cum for me, cum with me!”</p>
<p>Doubling her efforts, Lexa began thrusting even harder, making sure to hit Clarke’s g spot on each thrust. After one, two, three more thrusts she felt spurt after spurt of thick cum erupt from her cockhead at the same time as Clarke came around her shaft.</p>
<p>“God! Lexa!”</p>
<p>“Clarke! Shit!”</p>
<p>The couple rode out their highs together and gently helped easier work through them. Once Clarke’s walls stop clenching down on Lexa’s still hard member, she slowly pulled out, leaned down for a final chaste kiss then rolled off Clarke so she could lay next to her.</p>
<p>“Babe, I swear you have the stamina of a bloody Kryptonian.”</p>
<p>“A Kryptonian Clarke, really?”</p>
<p>“Hey, one is our daughter’s favorite superhero so I know all things Kryptonian so don’t question me.”</p>
<p>“Yes dear.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Happy wife, happy life Lex remember that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think I have a problem keeping you happy.”</p>
<p>“No, you certainly do not.”</p>
<p>Rolling onto her side to face her girlfriend, Clarke notices she’s still hard.</p>
<p>“See stamina of a Kryptonian cause you’re still hard.”</p>
<p>“And what are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>Now it was Clarke’s turn to straddle Lexa. For a moment, she looked down at her girlfriend before smirking. She grabbed Lexa’s member and guided it into her slick heat and slowly sank down until her pussy met Lexa’s pelvis. As she began to move up and down, Lexa grabbed her hips and helped guide her as she rode her.</p>
<p>“That’s it Clarke; fuck I love being inside you like this. I can feel everything.”</p>
<p>“Make love to me Lex.”</p>
<p>Hearing those words, Lexa knew what Clarke wanted, she wanted sweet, loving, tender lover making and she would give her exactly that. Lexa made sure her grip was firm but not too rough and flipped their positions, all without slipping out of Clarke’s warm heat. Looking to into darkened blue eyes, darkened green ones saw nothing but love reflected in them.</p>
<p>“I love you, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Lexa began a slow pace filled with long, deep strokes making sure to hit Clarke’s g spot each time. On each forward thrust she placed a kiss on a different spot of Clarke’s body. First her pulse point, then jaw, collarbone, in between her breasts, on top of her left breast, left nipple, on top of her right breast, right nipple, stomach, lower abdomen, back to her stomach, neck, jaw, forehead and finally her already kiss swollen lips. One kiss led to another which led to another and another until they were exchanging loving deep kisses as Lexa continued her steady pace. She snaked a hand in between their bodies and began to play with Clarke’s clit, alternating between rubbing small circles, pinching and pulling on it until she felt Clarke’s walls clamp down and begin spasming around her. Feeling her girlfriend, her love, begin to cum around her threw her into her own orgasm and shot rope after rope after rope of cum deep inside Clarke. After they both came down from their highs, completely spent, Lexa once again moved to lay beside Clarke.</p>
<p>“That was perfect, Clarke. You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>“It was perfect and you are perfect.”</p>
<p>“I will forever be glad that fate brought us together at that party. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad we met that night too. The sex may keep getting better each time but that night will always be one of the best of my life because it’s the night we conceived our little miracles. I love you too, baby, forever and always.”</p>
<p>“They really are our little miracles. I never thought I’d even have one biological child and here I am with two plus the woman of my dreams by my side.”</p>
<p>“I’d give you even more if it was up to me. I know you’re still figuring out this whole parenting thing but you are the best mother to our children. I really do love you.”</p>
<p>“No, you my love are the best mother to our children; I am in awe of you. And I really love you too, forever and always just like you said.”</p>
<p>“Forever and always.”</p>
<p>The couple shares one more chaste kiss before Clarke assumes, what had become her preferred sleep position, laying on Lexa’s chest, after setting an alarm for 5am so they could clean themselves and their bed up before their children wake them up eager for breakfast before school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five in the morning came way too early for Clarke and Lexa. The couple had been up until a little after 1am making love and the exhaustion was clearly shown on their faces and felt in their bones but they would do it all over again.</p><p>“Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Mhmm, good morning Lex. I slept well, always sleep good when I’m with you but too early.”</p><p>Clarke smacked her lips together and pouted while her eyes were still closed making Lexa chuckle. <em>She is so damn beautiful even when she’s exhausted.</em></p><p>“I know but we need to clean up and change the sheets before Madi and Aden wake up.”</p><p>“Five more minutes, not ready to get up, not ready to leave your arms, not yet.”</p><p>“Okay, five more minutes then we really have to get up love.”</p><p>Five minutes later Clarke begrudgingly got out of bed and helped Lexa remove the sheets from their bed. <em>God, this is our bed now. I live here, with Lexa, with our children. I never thought I would have the family I dreamed of when I found out I was pregnant but I am so glad I got it. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with Lexa.</em></p><p>Once the sheets were deposited in the hamper the pair quickly remade the bed with new sheets. Clarke then followed Lexa into their ensuite and straight to their large walk-in shower which had a large rain shower head and spa quality jets on the wall that could be used with or without also using the rain shower head and a built-in shower bench. Knowing they didn’t have time they pair only exchanged a few kisses while they washed each other’s hair and bodies. Twenty minutes later they were out of the shower and going through their morning routines. Lexa finished first, and made her way downstairs to begin making breakfast for her family. She decided it was a special occasion, because they’d be telling the twins about them officially moving in together, so she got started on making her dad’s special strawberry pancakes with a side fresh fruit so Clarke wouldn’t have a conniption about having the, not exactly super healthy, breakfast multiple times in one week.</p><p>Madi, with a still sleep Aden in tow, entered the kitchen not long after Lexa began cooking the pancakes.</p><p>“Good morning, my angels.”</p><p>“Good morning, Mommy,” Madi replied cheerily. She truly was her Mommy’s daughter, a morning person through and through.</p><p>“Morning, Mommy,” Aden mumbled. He clearly took after Clarke and was not a morning person.</p><p>“We smelled breakfast. Are you making Grandpa Gus’ special strawberry pancakes?”</p><p>“I am Madi. Who told you your Grandpa used to be called Gus?”</p><p>“Grandma Indra told us. She told us lots of stories about him while you and Mama were out yesterday. She says he’d have wanted us to call him Grandpa Gus.”</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me the stories your Grandma told you another time but she’s right baby girl he would have had you call him Grandpa Gus.”</p><p>“Mommy, if we’re having special pancakes what’s the special occasion?”</p><p>“Well, Madi, your Mommy and I have big news to tell you guys. Help me set the table so we can eat as soon as Mommy is done cooking then we will tell you the news. Come on Aden, you help too.”</p><p>Lexa smiled as her children helped Clarke set the table. A few minutes later she had brought all the food to the table but before her children could dig in, she and Clarke shared a nod and decided now was the time to tell them their news.</p><p>“Are you going to tell us the special occasion now?”</p><p>“Yes, Madi. You two have liked staying here at Mommy’s house, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, our rooms are the best and we like having both you and Mommy,” Madi replied.</p><p>“Mommy’s house is really nice and my bed has a slide! We love Mommy’s house,” Aden added finally showing some signs of fully waking up.</p><p>“That’s good because yesterday I asked Mama if she and both of you would move in here with me.”</p><p>“We’re going to live with Mommy?!,” both children shrieked.</p><p>“Yes, we are all going to live with Mommy here from now on. Mommy, Aunty Raven, Aunty Anya and Uncle Lincoln will help us move the rest of our things here this week but as of right now we all live here.”</p><p>“Yay!!!,” the twins screamed and ran around the table to hug their moms.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa were thrilled their children were so happy to be officially living together. Once the excitement died down the family of four ate their breakfast then Clarke helped Madi get ready for school while Lexa helped Aden, switching when it came time to do the twins’ hair as Madi wanted braids like her Mommy. Once everyone was ready, the climbed into Lexa’s truck and made their way to the twins’ school. Five minutes later, Lexa was parking her truck and making sure her kids had everything they needed before walking into the school with her family. They made their way to the twins’ classroom and Clarke introduced Lexa to their teacher, Ms. Luna Rivers.</p><p>“Luna, this is my girlfriend Lexa. She is also Aden and Madi’s other mother.”</p><p>Lexa could tell Luna was confused so she decided to explain since she didn’t hide who she was.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re wondering how I am their mother too. I’m intersex.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel obligated to explain anything to me. We are very pro LGBTQIA+ here have a zero tolerance policy for bullying and promote inclusivity. It is a pleasure to meet you though Ms.?”</p><p>“Woods, Alexandria Woods but please call me Lexa. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Rivers. And please do not worry, I do not hide who I am and I am proud for anyone and everyone to know that Aden and Madi are my natural children as well.”</p><p>“Please, call me Luna. And Alexandria Woods of Triku Inc.?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“Oh wow, I’ve long admired some of the technological advances your company is making. Perhaps I could convince you to help out with our invention day coming up next month?”</p><p>“Invention day?”</p><p>“Yes, they may only be in preschool but we believe in promoting creativity early so at the start of every spring semester we have an invention day where we talk about creating new things that you can’t buy anywhere. It’s not often that we have a parent who works in a field where they invent new things all the time so having you come and maybe bring some of your devices would be very beneficial for the students.”</p><p>“Here, take my card. Email me the details and I will be sure to clear my calendar to be here.”</p><p>“That’s amazing. I will send everything over later today. I must get back to my students but it was a pleasure meeting you Lexa.”</p><p>“You as well, Luna.”</p><p>“Bye Clarke.”</p><p>“By Luna.”</p><p>Clarke then led Lexa to the administration office so she could have Lexa added as a parent on all the twins’ paperwork as well as added to the emergency contact and pickup list. She also made sure to get a parking decal for Lexa so she can park in the pickup/drop off zone. Once that was done and Lexa had been introduced to the Headmistress, the couple returned to Lexa’s truck.</p><p>“Do you have to go into the gallery today?”</p><p>“I need to stop in for a little bit and go through some paperwork but it shouldn’t take too long. Since I’ve finished all my commissions and the next exhibition isn’t until next month I have a little bit of downtime. Do you need to head to the office right away?”</p><p>“I don’t have any meetings today, I had my assistant move them all because I wasn’t sure how long things would take at the school. I thought I would head in and catch up on paperwork though.”</p><p>“Can you come with me to do one thing, well two things, actually first?”</p><p>“Sure, what do we need to do?”</p><p>Lexa saw that Clarke was getting very nervous and she was confused but before she could question it Clarke spoke.</p><p>“I was thinking we could go have your name officially added to the twins’ birth certificates and then file the paperwork to change their last name.”</p><p>
  <em>She wants to have my name added to the birth certificates?! I hoped she would one day allow me that honor but I didn’t think it would be this quick. But wait, change their last name? What does she want to change their last name too?</em>
</p><p>“I would love nothing more than to be added to the birth certificates. I wanted to ask if we could do that but I didn’t want to pressure you so thank you Clarke. But um, change their last name? What did you want to change their last name too?”</p><p>“When I envisioned my future I always saw myself taking my partner’s last name when we married and any children we had also having my partner’s last name. I know that may seem old fashioned but that’s how I always pictured things so I want the twins to have your last name; I want them to officially and legally be Woods’. I’m going to take your last name someday too after all and I would like us all to have the same last name eventually.”</p><p>“Wow. I don’t know what to say Clarke. I would love for the kids to have my last name and I’m thrilled you want to take it when we do get married but are you sure the kids will be okay with the name change?”</p><p>“Yes, I talked to them about it when you busy with your sister at breakfast yesterday. They were both onboard and wanted to have your last name.”</p><p>“Wow, that makes me so happy. Yes, yes lets change their names then.”</p><p>The couple made their way to the county clerk’s office and an hour later all the forms had been signed and filed and they left with new original copies of the twins’ birth certificates showing that they had two mothers’, Alexandria Woods and Clarke Griffin, as well as the Woods last name. They also were given a copy of the paperwork filed to get new social security cards for the twins denoting the name change.</p><p>“I can’t believe it was that easy to get all the paperwork done. I can’t believe it Clarke, they legally mine too now. Everything is coming together. I’m so damn happy.”</p><p>“I didn’t think it would be this quick either but I am so happy that you have full legal rights to them now too. Today has been amazing already and it’s still morning. Do you want to spend the rest of the morning with me and have lunch together before we both try to get a little work done?”</p><p>“Sure, that sounds like a great idea. Who is picking the kids up from school though?”</p><p>“Do you want to? I think they’d love it if they saw their mommy picking them.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that too.”</p><p>“Perfect, now take me home so we can spend some time together, just us.”</p><p> </p><p>When the couple returned home about 40 minutes later, they settled in the lounge after Lexa lit the fireplace.</p><p>“This is nice, just you and me in front of the fire.”</p><p>“Hmm yeah, it is. I wish we could stay like this forever, Lex.”</p><p>“Nah, we’d miss the kids too much but we should do this more often.”</p><p>“You’re right. Hey, did you want to talk about it now?”</p><p>“Talk about what?”</p><p>“What you asked me last night.”</p><p>“Oh. About my Aunt and the car seats?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Only if you’re ready and want too. We don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to; I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>“No, I want to talk about. I want to talk about everything with you.”</p><p>“Okay, I am all eyes then.”</p><p>“Alright, here goes. So, you already know that Lincoln introduced us and I lived in her guest house for years until I got access to my trust fund. During my pregnancy, she was the one constant. She was there every day, went to appointments with me, took me shopping, helped me set up the nursery, was there for the birth and every day for the first couple years of their lives. When I started working again, she always watched the twins So I didn’t need to put them in daycare. I really don’t know how I would have managed, especially the first few months after their birth, without her. There was just something about her that put me at ease from the moment we met and it makes sense now knowing she’s your Aunt. I always called her Madison but then when everything happened with my mom I don’t know things just changed. She filled the void left behind by my mom and the more I thought about it I realized that she had treated me like her own child from day one. Then one day I was at my wits end, Madi would not stop crying and since she was crying so was Aden and she just came in and took Madi back to the main house and within minutes Aden fell back asleep. She came back with a happy Madi maybe half an hour later. Turned out Madi was beginning to teeth and all it took was her giving Madi a frozen teething ring for her to go back to being happy. I didn’t even know she had frozen teething toys in the freezer. In that moment, it just clicked that she didn’t everything a mom and grandma would do and I just called her “mom”. We talked about it eventually and it stuck. So, whenever you’ve heard the kids about their “Nana” they’re talking about her. I still call her mom and honestly, I probably always will. Every now and then she surprises me with something for the twins; the car seats being the most recent thing.”</p><p>“I’m really glad she was there for you. I wish I had insisted on at least some of our monthly meetings being at her house because then I’m sure we’d have reconnected a lot sooner. I am truly happy she was there for you and our children, and continues to be there but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt knowing you guys were so close to me all this time and I didn’t know and it really hurts knowing you were with my Aunt for years and I never knew. She even showed me pictures of two babies during her visits and I didn’t even know I was looking at pictures of my own children. What kind of mother doesn’t know her own children when she sees a picture?!”</p><p>“Lex, baby calm down. You didn’t know I was pregnant. You had no reason to even think you had kids so of course you never though the babies in the pictures could be yours. You are an amazing mother and you’ve proven that every second of every day since it was confirmed you were their mother, please don’t doubt that. I know it’s hard but you have to let go of the past and the what ifs. We are together now, we need to move forward. The past is the past. Lets live in the now okay?”</p><p>“I know you’re right it’s just hard. I want to enjoy the present and keep moving forward but it’s hard knowing I missed so much.”</p><p>“Would it help to go through the twins’ baby books and the photo albums I have? I packed them in my overnight bag just in case the opportunity arose to share them with you and mom, your Aunt, has more. As I’m sure you know she really likes to take pictures.”</p><p>“That she does. When I turned 18 she gave me all the albums she had from when I was growing up. Really, it’s more like albums of young child Lexa because I didn’t get to see her as much once I started school. I have them still if you ever want to see what younger Lexa looked like but be warned there are pictures from when my parents thought I was a boy and obviously there are pictures from before Anya transitioned but you know all that stuff so you should still be able to tell who is who.”</p><p>“I’d like that. It’s only 10:30 so we could look through some now if you wanted.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that. You go grab yours and I’ll grab mine.”</p><p>The couple spent the rest of the morning going through photo albums documenting the twins from before they were born through the present and Lexa’s document her from infancy until about age five or six with a few photos scattered here and there of her from age six to adulthood.<br/>Both women left for their respective offices with smiles on their faces after looking at the albums and spending the morning together. Both women had even made mental notes of a few photos they wanted to get prints of.</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke arrived at the gallery she decided to forego catching up on paperwork and instead work on a new painting. Her pieces for the exhibition were almost done, only needing finishing touches so she could afford to start a new work. Looking at the photo albums that morning had inspired her. She knew it still weighed on Lexa that she wasn’t there during the pregnancy or he twins early years so she decided to paint two pictures for Lexa based on photos she noticed the other girl really liked. The first would be a painting of a candid shot where a very pregnant Clarke had her hands on her protruding stomach with her fingers forming a heart. Once she had painted what was in the photo she would add a depiction of Lexa standing behind Clarke that was more translucent but had her hands on top of hers. She hoped her girlfriend would get the symbolism of her having been there with her in Clarke’s heart the whole time. The second would actually be based on a photo that was taken candidly by her sister and Anya the day Lexa was introduced to the twins as their mother. The family had been sitting together with each woman having a child on her lap. They were all laughing at something so they have huge smiles plastered on their faces. It was one of the first pictures ever taken of them as a family and she hoped Lexa would like a painting of it. Clarke knew she wouldn’t finish either painting that day but she hoped to finish both in time for Christmas.</p><p>Before she knew it, it was 4:15pm and Clarke decided it was time to head home as Lexa would be home with the kids already. She took one final look at her works, satisfied with the outlines she completed on both pieces and the detail work she was able to get done on the pregnancy painting before cleaning up and putting her supplies away. Twenty minutes later she was on her home, to her family but just as she turned onto the private road leading to the house her phone began to ring. Since her phone was connected to her car’s Bluetooth she answered thinking it was most likely Lexa calling to check in.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Clarke, hi it’s mom.”</p><p>“Oh hi, um how did you get my number?”</p><p>“Your sister gave it to me. She said since we got along last night that she figured you’d be okay with it.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine; I just wasn’t expecting a call from you. This has got to be the first call I’ve gotten from you since before dad died so it’s just weird. But what’s up?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you, Lexa and the kids would like to come over for dinner sometime this week, maybe on Wednesday?”</p><p>“I’d have to check with Lex and make sure we’re both free.”</p><p>“Oh okay, I understand.”</p><p>“It’s not a brush off Mom, I just need to check our schedules. We are having dinner at home tonight though. Lex is cooking and she is a fantastic cook. She’s making her mom’s famous chicken parmigiana. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like.”</p><p>“Chicken parmigiana you say? I do enjoy that dish. If you’re sure Lexa won’t mind, I’d love to join you.”</p><p>“I’m sure. Family is the most important thing to Lexa, she won’t have a problem with it. Do you have the address?”</p><p>“Yes, Raven gave it to me months ago.”</p><p>“Then you don’t have the correct address. We moved in with Lexa. I’ll text you the address but I will warn you now though not to be alarmed when the GPS has you turn on a private road, the estate is at the end of the road.”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to move in with Lexa?”</p><p>“Mom, you literally spoke to me for the first time in years yesterday do not start questioning my decisions. I’m sure. She’s the mother of my children and the love of my life; there’s no place I’d rather have my children and I living. So, drop it.”</p><p>“I understand. What time should I be there?”</p><p>“Plan on 6:30pm but you can come earlier if you want, I just got home and Lex and the kids are already here.”</p><p>“Okay, I will see you in a bit then. I love you Clarke.”</p><p>“See you soon. Bye.”</p><p>Clarke disconnected the call before Abby could say anything further.</p><p>
  <em>I haven’t heard her say she loves me in years but I can’t bring myself to say it back, not yet. It’s okay, we just need more time. Calm down Clarke, she should understand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke left for the gallery, Lexa headed to her office. Lexa stepped of the private elevator which opened directly in front of her assistant, Harper’s desk. She greeted Harper, without giving he girl a chance to respond, as she proceeded to enter her office through her black oak double doors. She was surprised to see a male figure standing in front of her floor to ceiling windows, which made up the entirety of the wall facing the mountains located just outside of Polis.</p><p>“You really do have a marvelous view here, Lexa. I hope you don’t mind my unannounced visit, Harper mentioned you were expected in today so I chose to wait. I stopped by Friday originally but was told you were out of the office on family matters. I do hope all is well with your mother and siblings.”</p><p>“Uncle Marcus! It has been a long time. You are welcome here anytime, you know that. And yes, mother, Anya and Lincoln are all alright; I was out on other family matters actually.”</p><p>“Other family matters? Lexa, is everything okay?”</p><p>“More than; everything is perfect. I found out last week that I am a mother. I have a son, Aden and a daughter, Madison but we call her Madi. And before you ask, yes, I know I was told I’m sterile but several top fertility doctors but we did a DNA test and they are mine. They actually moved in with me this weekend along with their other mother, Clarke. Clarke and I are together now, officially. She’s the girl I’ve been pining over for almost six years that I told you about more times than I can count. You’ll love them Uncle Marcus.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s a lot to take in Lexa. I really don’t know what to say. Do you have a picture?”</p><p>“I have hundreds at this point. I can’t stop taking pictures. I made an album on my phone dedicated to the kids, Clarke and I. Here, you can scroll through all of it if you want but this one is my favorite. It’s the first selfie we took as a family.”</p><p>“They’re beautiful Lexa and your Clarke is stunning. She looks familiar though, I swear I’ve seen her before.”</p><p>“Have you been to the Polaris Gallery in the art district of the city?”</p><p>“Ah yes, I’ve gone to a few exhibitions there, they have a new one showcasing the work of the gallery owner, C. Griffin, next month.”</p><p>“C. Griffin stands for Clarke Griffin, aka my girlfriend and mother of my children. She owns the gallery.”</p><p>“That must be it. She does amazing work; your girlfriend is truly talented. I swear I know her face from somewhere else too though. I’m sure I’ll think of it later.”</p><p>“She is extremely talented, I’m very proud of what she has accomplished but surely you didn’t stop by unannounced just to catch up.”</p><p>“You are correct. As you know the we have lost one of Senators unexpectedly and the Governor now has to select a replacement. Friday morning, I received the call that Governor Wallace has selected me to take over as Senator. He has given me until Wednesday to accept or decline. I wanted to talk to you before I made a final decision because you will be most affected in my family. You may not be my biological niece but your mother is my sister and has been from the moment your Grandparents took me in off the streets and ultimately adopted me. Your siblings are not public figures but you are and if I accept you will be thrown into the spotlight more with people wanting the inside scoop and they will look at your company closer for any signs of favoritism. You know I would never show you favoritism but there will always be someone who would want to see me fail should I accept. Now you have a family of your own to think about. Please take today and tonight to think about it and talk it over with Clarke then let me know your thoughts. I will not do it if you think it will negatively impact your family. I do think the extra attention in the media would die down with time but still it would be a change for the family.”</p><p>“I know you’ve had your eye on the Senate seat for a while. I don’t think it will impact me as much as you think but I do need to discuss this with Clarke. There’s also the issue of my condition. I may not hide being intersex but I imagine reporters would try to dig up any dirt they can on your family in the beginning and I wouldn’t put it past a reporter to publicize that I’m intersex. All my business associates know because I refuse to do business with someone if they are going to treat me differently because I am intersex so I know a public report would impact my business but still it could impact my family. It’s a lot to think about but I will talk it over with Clarke tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lexa. I hope I can meet your family soon.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come back to the house with me and have dinner with us? I was going to make mom’s chicken parmigiana and I know that’s your favorite. Plus, then you can meet Clarke and your great niece and nephew tonight.”</p><p>“If it wouldn’t be an imposition then yes I would like that.”</p><p>“Perfect. I actually need to head out now though so I can pick the kids up from school. I’m going to assume your driver brought you here so could I convince you to ride with me then Arthur can pick you up from my place later?”</p><p>“If you don’t think it’d be too much for the kids, I’d like that.”</p><p>“They actually handle meeting new people quite well. They’ll be thrilled to meet the man that stepped up to the plate and became a father figure to me after my own father passed.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s settled then. Shall we?”</p><p>“Yes, lets go.”</p><p>Marcus called his driver to let him know of the change in plans and that he would call when he needed a ride home. On the way to the school, Marcus asked Lexa question after question about her children, how she found out about them, why it took so long for her and Clarke to reconnect and anything else he could think of regarding Lexa’s newly found family. Before they knew it Lexa was parking in the parent pickup area.</p><p>“I’ll be back in just a couple minutes. I know you’re going to love them.”</p><p>“They’re your children; they’re family and I already love them.”</p><p>Lexa smiled and then headed into the building and down the winding hallway to her children’s classroom.</p><p>“Lexa! Already doing pickup duty?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m probably more excited than I should be to be doing pickup duty.”</p><p>“Well Aden and Madi were well behaved as always and are just gathering their things from their cubbies so they’ll be out in just a second.”</p><p>“Mommy! You came to pick us up!,” Aden squealed in excitement.</p><p>“Mommy, Mommy! See Aden, I knew Mommy would come get us instead of Mama today.”</p><p>“Hi, my little angels. Did you have a good day with Ms. Rivers?”</p><p>“Yeah, we did arts and crafts then we practiced out writing and reading. Oh and we learned to tie our shoes!,” Madi told her mother.</p><p>“Yeah, it was so much fun Mommy!,” Aden added.</p><p>“Well I have a surprise for you both waiting in the truck.”</p><p>“What is it?,” both children asked at the same time.</p><p>“It’s not an “it”, it’s a “who”. Your Grandma Indra’s brother, my Uncle Marcus, visited my office today and he was so excited to meet you both and your Mama that I invited him to dinner at our house and to come with me to pick you up so he could meet you. I know you’ve had to meet a lot of new people lately but do you think you might want to meet him?”</p><p>The twins nodded their heads in answer.</p><p>“Awesome. You know, Uncle Marcus was the person who first encouraged me to visit Arkadia the day I met you Mama.”</p><p>“Really?,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Yup. You guys ready to head out and meet him?”</p><p>The twins nodded and then they said their goodbyes and headed out to meet Marcus. When they reached the truck, Marcus was standing in front of it, leaning on the hood. The kids immediately got giddy at the prospect of meeting someone new.</p><p>“Hi, Uncle Marcus. I’m Madi. This is my brother Aden.”</p><p>“Well hello Madi and hello Aden; I am so very happy to meet you both but please don’t feel pressured to call me uncle. You both can call me Marcus if you’re more comfortable with that.”</p><p>“Mommy said you’re here uncle so that makes you our uncle though so you’re Uncle Marcus, it’s simple,” Aden chimed in with.</p><p>“Aden’s right, you’re Uncle Marcus deal with it.”</p><p>“And you my sweet little girl have been around your Aunt Raven and Aunt Anya too much; you’re picking up their sass.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means, but if I’m being like my Aunties that’s a good thing; they’re so cool.”</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later. Are you guys ready to head home and help me make Grandma Indra’s chicken parmigiana?”</p><p>“Yes!,” both children exclaimed in unison.</p><p>“I take it they like to help you cook?”</p><p>“They do. We cooked together the first morning I spent with them and they helped mom cook a large breakfast for us yesterday as part of a day long date I had planned for Clarke. They’re actually quite talented little sous chefs already.”</p><p>“That’s great, they must have inherited the culinary gene from your mother.”</p><p>“Must be.”</p><p>Once everyone was buckled in Lexa drove the group back to her house. She was silent most of the trip as she instead chose to listen to her kids talk to Marcus about everything and anything. It was clear they already took a liking to him and him to them. When she parked her truck in the garage she actually had to loudly announce that they were home to get the three to end their conversation and head into the house. Looking at the clock, Lexa knew Clarke would be home any minute so she grabbed all the ingredients for dinner and began preparing the meal as she waited for Clarke’s arrival. Meanwhile, Marcus was in the living room with the twins telling them stories about their Mommy, Aunty Anya and Uncle Lincoln when they were kids.</p><p>About ten minutes later Lexa heard Clarke’s car pull into the garage. Pausing her preparations, he went to meet her girlfriend in the garage so she could tell her about Marcus.</p><p>“Hi love.”</p><p>“Oh! Lexa, you scared me; I wasn’t expecting you to meet me out here.”</p><p>“I just wanted to talk to you about something before you head in.”</p><p>“Oh, okay what’s up?”</p><p>“Do you remember my Uncle Marcus I told you about on the flight to Polis?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s your mother’s adoptive brother and your favorite Uncle. He’s more of a father figure to you now but you don’t get to see him often because of his job.”</p><p>“Well, when I got to the office today he was waiting for me in my office. It turns out that Governor Wallace wants to appoint him to our recently vacated Senate seat but he wants our approval before accepting because he’s worried that the media will be interested in our family at least for a bit should he accept. There’s also the possibility of a reporter looking into the family and discovering that I’m intersex. I may not hide that I am but it’s possible my condition could be leaked in the media. If you think him accepting the appointment will negatively impact our family will tell him that I’m not okay with him accepting the position. What do you think?”</p><p>“I think he should do it if he wants. Lets be real Lex, if someone wanted to leak it to the media that you’re intersex they could because you don’t hide it and it frankly shouldn’t matter. The kids are too young to understand now but we will raise them knowing about you being intersex so it’s not like it would be a surprise to them if it were to get leaked, plus you’re already a public figure so there will always be some sort of media attention or interest in you. My point is I don’t think him accepting with cause anything disruptive to our lives, so if he wants to accept he should.”</p><p>“You’re perfect. I thought that’s what you would say but I still wanted to discuss it first before telling him my position. I’ll let him know that we’re on board. Also, it turns out Uncle Marcus has been to your gallery several times and is a fan of your work. It’s a small world. Anyway, are you ready to meet him?”</p><p>“Yes, lets go. Oh, before I forget, I invited my mother for dinner as well. She called while I was on my way home to invite us to dinner this week but I ended up inviting her here instead; I hope that’s alright.”</p><p>“That’s fine. It will probably be easier for you if meetings occur here for the time being that way if she upsets you, you can simply retreat to our room while I escort her out.”</p><p>“And you say I’m perfect when clearly you’re the perfect one.”</p><p>The pair then headed into the house where Lexa introduced Clarke and Marcus. Once she saw they were engrossed in a conversation about her art work, Lexa grabbed the twins and together the three of them prepared dinner. As usual the twins greatly enjoyed helping prepare the mean and they did an excellent job coating the chicken, adding the special ingredients, placing the cheese on top of the chicken and taste testing the homemade sauce. Lexa had just removed the finished product from the oven when the doorbell rang. Since she was the closest she yelled over to Clarke that she would answer the door. As expected it was Abby on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Hello, Abby. Thank you joining us.”</p><p>“Thank you for having me. You have a beautiful home. I brought this. I’m told this Lambrusco pairs well with tonight’s meal.”</p><p>“Thank you, my grandfather had his estate built and I inherited it. And yes, this wine is a great selection for tonight. It’s a beautiful Italian blend and pair beautifully with my mom’s special chicken parmigiana. I actually just took the food out of the oven so dinner will be ready in a few minutes. While it cools, I’d like to introduce you to my uncle.”</p><p>Lexa takes Abby’s coat and hangs it up in the coat closet before leading her to the living room where Clarke, Marcus and the twins are.”</p><p>“Abby, I’d like to introduce you to my Uncle, Marcus Kane. Uncle, this is Clarke’s mother Dr. Abby Griffin.”</p><p>“Abby?!”</p><p>“Marcus?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do Abby and Marcus know each other? All will be revealed tomorrow when chapter 24 is posted. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grandma Abby!,” both kids said at the same time not noticing the confusion on their mothers’ faces or shock on their Grandma and Uncle’s faces.</p><p>“Hi little ones. Can Grandma have a hug?”</p><p>The twins ran to hug their Grandmother not noticing that her eyes never left their Uncle’s. Clarke and Lexa noticed though and were confused but knew the wouldn’t get any answers with the twins in the room.</p><p>“Can you two go wash up for dinner? We’ll be ready to eat in a few minutes.”</p><p>The twins nodded at their Mommy and ran off to do as told.</p><p>“So, Mom, Marcus, you two obviously know each other so would one of you care to fill Lex and I in?”</p><p>The two older adults exchanged a look before Abby’s shoulders sagged in defeat and she began to speak.</p><p>“I’ve known Marcus for a long time. We were um, together for a time before your father and I were married.”</p><p>I see, you seem awful antsy for him to simply be an ex. What are you not telling me, Mom?”</p><p>“Uncle Marcus? Is there something else we need to know? Why won’t you meet my eyes?”</p><p>“It is not my place, Lexa.”</p><p>“Will one of you please tell Lex and I the entire story? Like it or not we are all connected now for eternity and I will not tiptoe around you two for the rest of our lives. So, speak now.”</p><p>“Clarke, honey, there are things in my past I never wanted you to know; this is one of those things.”</p><p>“Mommy, I’m ready to eat,” Madi came back into the room saying.</p><p>“Mama, I’m ready too,” Aden added.</p><p>“I’ll go help them set the table. This is something I should let Abby share with you privately.”</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle Marcus.”</p><p>With that, Marcus led the twins to the kitchen so they could gather everything needed and begin to set the dining room table.</p><p>“I should go help, I get the feeling this is a conversation best had between mother and daughter.”</p><p>Lexa went to leave but Clarke stopped her.</p><p>“No, whatever she has to say can be said in front of you. I need you here baby, please.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right here then.”</p><p>The couple sat on the couch, with Lexa drawing Clarke into her side with an arm wrapped around her waist while Abby sat on the couch in front of them.</p><p>“There are things in my past I am not proud of and never thought I’d have to tell you. This story is one of those things. Please make no mistake, I am not ashamed of the past I share with Marcus, I’m ashamed of how I acted and the consequences of those actions and how they hurt people. Clarke, as you know I was not much older than you were when you had the twins when I found out I was expecting you. At the time, I was in a relationship but it was not with your father.”</p><p>“Are you telling me that my father is not my birth father?”</p><p>“Please, let me explain then I will answer any questions you have.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“The person I was in a relationship with was Marcus. We met during the summer when I was sixteen and it was love at first sight. Things got serious probably quicker than they should have given the fact that I was sixteen and he was nineteen. I was still in high school while he had just finished his first year at Arkadia University. We were together from that summer until I was nineteen and in my first year at Polis University. Marcus had graduated and moved back to Polis by the time I began university so it was a no-brainer to me that I attend Polis University so we could still be together. Until then we had always been in Arkadia so I didn’t worry too much about the fact that he never introduced me to his family. Once I we were both in Polis, where I knew his family lived, we started to argue when he didn’t introduce me to his family. I thought he was ashamed to be dating the daughter of two common school teachers from the middle-class section of Arkadia as it was no secret his family was of importance in Polis.”</p><p>“I know you asked to be allowed to finish first but what do you mean his family was of importance?”</p><p>“Clarke, as you know Uncle Macus is my mom’s brother. Remember how I told you they were involved with government?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What I didn’t tell you was how involved they were. Do you remember ever hearing about Andreas Killian Kane?”</p><p>“Wasn’t he the King of Trikru before it joined together with the neighboring lands to form the Kongeda we are currently a part of?”</p><p>“That’s correct. Now Clarke what is my mother’s maiden name and my Uncle’s last name?”</p><p>“Kane. Holy shit! Your family are from that line of Kane’s?!”</p><p>“Yes, King Andreas was my great-grandfather; my mother and uncle’s grandfather. He was assassinated by an Azgeda spy moments after signing the treaty which joined Trikru and the other twelve clans, including Azgeda, together to form the Kongeda. Once the treaty was signed Trikru’s capitol, Polis, became the capital of the entire Kongeda and my great-grandfather was set to be the first Commander of the Kongeda but Azgeda felt they should control the Kongeda. Queen Nia of Azgeda attempted to take control after my great-grandfather’s death but she was killed in solo hand to hand combat when she challenged my grandfather, Andreas Killian Kane Jr. My grandfather, my mother and uncle’s father, then became the first Commander. When my uncle was adopted years later, my grandfather intended for him to be his successor as my mom did not want to run the Kongeda but before he passed a new treaty was signed declaring that the Kongeda would be governed by a democracy going forward. Then you know from there the history of our nation. Even though my family no longer ran the Kongeda, they were still extremely influential and my grandfather was always critical of anyone my mom or uncle and eventually my siblings and I would associate with. That is part of why my mom, left the country and moved to Europe to become a chef and you know the rest of her story. Uncle Marcus stayed here though and earned his law degree and well you know the rest of his career path.”</p><p>“Thank you for that explanation, Lexa. Unfortunately, I did not know all of that at the time so I thought Marcus was ashamed to be with someone who was not from the same social standing as he was. Then I met your father one night after Marcus and I had a particularly bad fight where I blatantly accused him of being ashamed of me. I didn’t even give him a chance to respond before I stormed out of his house and quite literally ran into your father. We ended up going to a bar downtown and had a few drinks and one thing led to another. Marcus and I made up a few days later but the next time we had a major fight over the same issue, I decided to call your father and before I knew it we spent the night together again. Almost three months later I realized I was pregnant. I decided to breakup with Marcus and not tell him about the pregnancy, even though I knew there was a good chance he was the father. I just knew I couldn’t raise a child with him if he couldn’t even be bothered to introduce me to his family. So, I broke up with him and told him I was in love with someone else. I then told him about my transgressions so he believed me when I told him I was in love with your father. A week later I told your father I was pregnant but I confessed the entire truth to him. He assured me that it didn’t matter if you were biologically his child or not because he would love you the same regardless of DNA. That was the true start to our relationship and then you know the rest of the story of your father and I.”</p><p>“Mom, I’m not trying to be mean here or accuse you of anything but was dad, is dad, my biological dad?”</p><p>“Yes, Abby, please answer her because I would very much like to know if you’ve been keeping my child from me for 24, almost 25 years.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Marcus, truly. I never thought our paths would cross again and Jake, he raised her from day one. You didn’t even try to contact me or win me back after I left so I took that to mean I was right and you were ashamed of me and I refused to have my child grow up like that so when she born, I asked Jake if he wanted to know if she was biologically his and he said it didn’t matter to him because she was his daughter no matter way so we never did a DNA test. I’m sorry. I am so sorry, I didn’t know any of what Lexa just told us about your family and how your father was. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this. You literally walked out my life when I had my children, partly because I didn’t know their other parent’s name even though I knew exactly who their other parent was if I saw them again and yet this whole time you didn’t even know who my biological father was.”</p><p>Clarke stormed off and Lexa heard her heading to the basement, likely to get a drink from the bar.</p><p>“I think the two of you need to discuss this further but I do not want my children to hear their Grandmother and Uncle fighting so I suggest you two stay here and eat while I plate some food for Clarke, the children and I and go eat downstairs with the kids while we watch the game. Come get us when you’re ready to talk to Clarke because like it or not you both need to have a conversation with her too now. But be warned, I don’t give a fuck how old you two are or hold Clarke is, if she wants to find out who her biological father is you will do a DNA test understood? Oh and by the way Uncle Marcus, we were going to tell you over dinner but we think you should accept the Senate appointment.”</p><p>When Lexa didn’t receive a response, she left the room and helped her children prepare plates for them and their mama then went downstairs to eat dinner with Clarke, who sure enough was drinking her usual cocktail at the bar. Lexa quickly put on Monday Night Football for her kids to watch and told them to go ahead and eat while they watched the game so she could talk to Mama. Once she was sure the twins were engrossed in the game and their dinner she approached Clarke and wrapped her arms around her from behind, placing a kiss to the side of her neck.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it love?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand. The way she acted the day the twins were born I always thought her biggest issue was that I couldn’t give her the name of their other parent and yet this whole time she hasn’t actually known who my dad really is. How can you claim to love your child if you lied to them their entire life? Had you not brought him here tonight I doubt she ever would have told me or him that he may be my father. And how do you not tell someone they may be the father of your child? I couldn’t imagine seeing you again and not telling you about the twins or that they were yours. I mean I practically blurted it out the second I saw you again. She had been in a relationship with him for years and never told him. I just don’t understand Lex.”</p><p>Clarke began sobbing and Lexa swung the bar stool around so she could properly huge her girlfriend while rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back.</p><p>“Shh it will be okay Clarke. We will get through this together. I already told them both that if you want to find out for sure they will give you a DNA test. It’s up to you if you want to know but Clarke, even if he is your biological father your dad, Jake Griffin, is still your dad. He chose to raise you and love you as his child knowing he may not share any DNA with you. Despite that he raised you and loved you like a father should. I love you and I am here for you always.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lex. I’m hurt, so hurt this secret was kept from me but after having our babies and spending their entire lives hoping the day would come when I would see you again and be able to share the news that you were a mom I think I need to find out. If he is my biological father, I want to know. I’m not saying I’ll ever call him dad, I have a dad, but I want to know, no I need to know. Clearly, he didn’t even know there was a possibility he had a child so I think he deserves the chance to know me if he wants, if he is my biological father. Fuck Lex, this is so messed up; he’s your uncle!”</p><p>“Yes, he is but he was adopted so no DNA is shared between us. He was also adopted when he was older so he didn’t spend his entire life growing up as a Kane. My point is, he may be family but if he is your biological father it doesn’t change anything between us.”</p><p>“You’re right. Do you think we can just eat with the kids and stay down here for a while? I’m not ready to deal with my mother yet.”</p><p>“Of course. You don’t have to talk to either of them until you are ready Clarke.”</p><p>The couple joined their children and managed to enjoy their meal while watching the game. Clarke loved seeing how enthusiastic her children got watching the game and how they wouldn’t stop asking Lexa questions so they could understand how football was played. Clarke was so enthralled watching her family that she forgot about the two adults still upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>While Clarke and Lexa enjoyed dinner and the game downstairs, Abby and Marcus were on the brink of World War III upstairs.</p><p>“I want answers Abby and I want them now. How could you keep this from me? I loved you, fuck the night you left me claiming to be in love with another I had a grand dinner planned with my parents and sister. I had been telling them about you for years and told them you were the one. When you finally moved to Polis they kept pestering me about meeting you but I was scared they would scare you off because of our family history. I was afraid being connected to the Kane name would be too much for you. My sister convinced me though that I owed it to you and our relationship to introduce you and let you decide if you could handle being involved with the Kane family. I even bought a fucking ring planning to propose to you after you met my family. Then, then that night you told me you were in love with someone else and just disappeared from my life, never to be seen or heard from again. Why, Abby, why? Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? Why did you cheat on me? Why didn’t you give me the opportunity to choose if I wanted to be a father regardless if the baby was mine biologically? You gave him that opportunity so why not me?”</p><p>Abby was in tears hearing how broken Marcus looked and sounded. She could tell she had gravely hurt the man she still loved deep down.</p><p>“I’m sorry Marcus, truly. I am so sorry. I should have given you a choice instead of making the decision for you. It’s not an excuse but I was young and scared and I truly thought you didn’t really want me. I didn’t want my child growing up being unwanted so I decided it was best if you just didn’t know. I see now how wrong that was. I am so sorry. I should have told you how I was feeling and given you a chance to explain. I was so stupid back then. I don’t have the right to ask for your forgiveness but I do hope one day you can forgive me.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you Abby, especially if Clarke is mine. I know the choice is now hers but I want to know if she’s my child, if the twins are my grandchildren. I need some time to think Abby. I’m going to go eat in the kitchen since Lexa and the kids went to all this trouble to make us dinner but please don’t join me, eat in the dining room or elsewhere. I need some space but I don’t want to leave before I speak to Clarke.”</p><p>Abby nodded her head and the pair ate their dinner in separate rooms, not speaking a single word until Lexa came back upstairs.</p><p>“Um, Uncle Marcus, Abby can I speak with you both for a moment in the living room?”</p><p>Marcus and Abby silently walked to the living room, making sure to keep as much distance as possible between them.</p><p>“Clarke isn’t ready to speak to either of you tonight but she did ask me to deliver a message. Abby, she is asking you to give her space. She said she will call you when she’s ready to talk but not to expect that call anytime soon. Uncle Marcus, she’s in shock. She loved her dad and now her world has been turned upside down. She does want to talk to you but she needs time. She said she will call you tomorrow. One last thing; Clarke wants a DNA test. I already called Nyko and he’s on his way now to collect the samples. Clarke did not request he rush the results because she needs some time to wrap her head around the possibility that Jake isn’t her biological dad. Nyko says we should have the results back a few days before Christmas. He should be here in about fifteen minutes to collect the samples.”</p><p>“I understand. Please tell Clarke I love her and I’m sorry,” Abby said through her tears.</p><p>“I will Abby. I hate doing this but I think it’s time for you to go. Clarke doesn’t wish to see you and she needs to come upstairs when Nyko gets here.”</p><p>“I get it. I will talk to you soon, I hope. Marcus, I really am sorry and will be here when you’re ready to talk. The girls have my number.”</p><p>Marcus didn’t say anything but followed Abby’s movements with his eyes as she gathered her things and walked out the front door.</p><p>“Uncle Marcus, how are you holding up?”</p><p>“I don’t think it has fully set in yet that Clarke may be mine. I knew she looked familiar and it makes sense now, I was seeing the resemblance with Abby. I can’t believe she kept this secret from me. It hurts but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping Clarke is mine. I know she has a dad, but you know I always wanted children so having a daughter and grandchildren would mean the world to me. Oh fuck, Lexa I’m your Uncle and you have a family with Clarke!”</p><p>“I do, so I guess it’s a good thing you’re adopted and we don’t share DNA.”</p><p>“True true, yes that’s right so nothing would have to change between you two if I am her father. That’s good.”</p><p>At that moment, the doorbell rang signaling Nyko’s arrival. Lexa went to answer the door as Marcus sat back down on the couch.</p><p>“Hi Nyko, thank you for making a house call on this one.”</p><p>“No problem; I know Marcus wouldn’t want to keep it hidden if he does have a child but we don’t need the press photographing him coming into the office for a DNA test on the eve of him becoming a Senator because we both know he will accept the appointment. Plus, I would do anything for family and regardless of the results you all are family. Where are Marcus and Clarke so we can begin?”</p><p>“Marcus is in the living room and Clarke is in the basement with the twins watching the football game. I’ll go grab her.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Nyko had gathered the samples and was leaving the house to take the samples to directly to the lab at Polis General. Thankfully, the hospital was large enough that there was always someone there to collect samples for tests that needed to be run. Once she walked Nyko out, Lexa returned to the living room where Marcus and Clarke were standing very awkwardly.</p><p>“Alright, so Nyko is dropping the samples off tonight and said we should know by the end of the day on the 21st.”</p><p>“Good, good. I know you’re not ready to talk yet Clarke, and that’s okay but I wanted you to know I will be here to talk whenever you’re ready. I’ll be going now, I’m you both would like some time alone after tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding Marcus. I promise I will call you, I just need some time to process.”</p><p>“I understand. Take all the time you need. Good night.”</p><p>With that Marcus took his leave, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone as their children were still watching the game.</p><p>“Why don’t we go finish watching the game with the kids, then I can take care of bath and bedtime while you enjoy a long bubble bath?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect actually. Thank you for not pushing me to talk.”</p><p>“Of course. I will be here when you’re ready to talk, love.</p><p>The couple exchanged a chaste kiss before rejoining their children downstairs. After the game ended, Clarke said goodnight to her children and went to take a bubble bath like Lexa suggest while Lexa handled bed and bath time. Two hours later, Clarke emerged from the ensuite and saw Lexa in bed reading a book.</p><p>“You’re still up?”</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t want to go to bed without you next to me.”</p><p>Clarke then crawled into bed and laid down with Lexa, who set her book down and turned off the lights. The couple exchanged a soft kiss before drifting off to sleep. Lexa wanted to talk to Clarke about the paternity issue but knew she had to wait until Clarke was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, it was finally December 21st and the DNA results should be in later that day. Clarke still hasn’t wanted to talk about the issue with Lexa and she was worried. This was the first time Clarke refused to talk to Lexa about something. Clarke was pretending there was nothing wrong and going on with the Christmas preparations like everything was fine. She went to work each day until her vacation started on the 14th. When she came home she would help Lexa wrap the gifts they had already purchased for Christmas. Family dinners still happened every night and Clarke was still fully engaged with the kids. Even their sex life was better than ever. If you didn’t know about the paternity issue you wouldn’t think anything was wrong. Lexa knew what was wrong though and she was waiting for Clarke to break; she only hoped that when she did she allowed Lexa to be there for her and finally let her in.</p><p>Abby had told Raven what happened and Marcus told Indra so their family knew but no one said anything to Clarke but they all knew it was only a matter of time before Clarke’s emotions bubbled over and she blew. They only hoped that when it all came to a head she allowed Lexa to be there for her.</p><p>It was just before 5pm when Nyko called Lexa and she knew that meant the results must be in.</p><p>“Hey Nyko.”</p><p>“Hey Lexa, is Clarke with you? I tried calling her but she didn’t answer and I have the results.”</p><p>“Actually, she just walked in the house, let me grab her.”</p><p>“Clarke, Nyko is on the phone he has the results.”</p><p>Lexa could tell Clarke was nervous and scared. Lexa extended a hand and Clarke quickly grabbed it in a vice grip.</p><p>“Okay, but can you stay with me to hear the results?”</p><p>“Of course, love, lets go sit down and I’ll put the call on speaker.”</p><p>“Nyko, you’re on speaker with Clarke and I.”</p><p>“Hello Clarke.”</p><p>“Hello Nyko. Do you have the results?”</p><p>“I do, can you just rip the band aide off and tell me?”</p><p>“Of course. Clarke the lab determined with 99.99% certainty that Marcus Kane is your biological father.”</p><p>“I can’t be here, I need to go. I’m sorry I just, I just can’t.”</p><p>Clarke bolted from the couch, grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door. Lexa quickly told Nyko she had to go and ran after Clarke, calling out to her as she went, but Clarke was already speeding down the driveway leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in her wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello angst, my old friend. As I said earlier in this fic though, I don't like drawing angst out so it will only last a chapter or two.</p><p>If you celebrate Christmas, Merry/Happy Christmas Eve and Merry/Happy Christmas!! And don't worry there will still be at least one update tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa stood there in shock while the dust settled from Clarke’s fast getaway. <em>What do I do, what do I do?! I need to go after her, but I can’t bring the twins; Lord only knows what state Clarke will be in when I find her. Anya. I need to call Anya; she can come watch the twins then I’ll have Raven start looking for her too, four eyes are better than two after all. And Lincoln! His flight should be landing soon, I’ll ask him to look too. Yes, that will work. We will find her, I will find her. But first, I need to call Anya then start calling Clarke; maybe she’ll answer my call and at least tell me where she’s going. Yes, Lexa good plan.</em></p><p>Lexa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t immediately notice the object on the shoulder of her driveway. When the sun peaked through the trees just right and reflected off the object Lexa was momentarily blinded and brought from her thoughts noticing the object. Jogging to it, her heart broke and shattered into a million pieces when she saw it was Clarke’s phone. Lexa picked it up and noticed a “text message did not send” alert. The couple had long ago shared their passcodes, having nothing to hide, so she entered Clarke’s code hoping the unsent message might give her a clue as to where her girlfriend was headed. What she found only made her worry more.</p><p>Clarke to Lexa: Don’t come looking for me. I can’t do this Lexa, I’m sorry. I love you please remember that.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is she leaving me, leaving us? Or does she just need some space? This reads like I goodbye note though. Fuck! Fuck! I can’t lose her; the kids can’t lose her. Shit, I need to find her, fast.</em>
</p><p>Lexa went into what her employees and business associates called her “Commander mode” and started trying to take control of the situation. Before she even turned around to head back inside the house she had her phone to her ear as she waited for her sister to answer the call.</p><p>“Hey Lexa! What’s up,” her answered happily.</p><p>“How soon can you get to my place?”</p><p>“Okay, sure don’t say hi back or anything. I’m actually in your neck of the woods so I could be there in about five minutes.”</p><p>“Good, drive fast, I need you here now. Clarke’s gone.”</p><p>Lexa hung up before her sister could even register what had just been said and began making her next call.</p><p>“Hiya Lexa!”</p><p>“Raven, Clarke’s gone. I’m waiting for Anya to get to my place so she can watch the twins so I can go looking for her. She left her phone here, actually she appears to have thrown it out her car window as she fled, so I can’t call her. I’ll start searching my side of town, working towards the art district starting with the places over here that I know she likes or have special meaning to her. I need you to start with the other side of town and we will meet in the middle in the art district at her gallery, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course but Lex, what happened?”</p><p>“No time for explanations, have to find Clarke. Call if you find her.”</p><p>“But Le..”</p><p>Lexa hung up before Raven could finish her statement and immediately began dialing the next number.</p><p>“Hey, Lexa! I just landed and then I’ll be at your house for dinner probably just after 6pm.”</p><p>“No, change of plans I need you to go to Aunt Madison’s.”</p><p>“Um okay, but why?”</p><p>“Clarke’s gone and I need to find her. She didn’t take her phone. Anya’s coming here and then I’m going out to look for her on my side of town and Raven is going to search the other side. I’m grasping at straws, Linc but she views Aunt Madison as another mom so I thought, I don’t know, I just thought maybe she’d go there and it’s close to the airport so it’s easiest for you to go there.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll have the driver take me straight there.”</p><p>“Thank you. Anya’s here, got to go.”</p><p>Lexa hung up before her brother could respond and she began marching towards her sister’s car.</p><p>“Lexa what the hell is going on? What did you mean Clarke’s gone?”</p><p>“No, time to explain. I need you to watch the twins so I can go look for her. Raven is already looking and Linc is heading to Aunt Madison’s in case she goes there.”</p><p>“Lexa, stop! Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“It’s not my place. Just know Nyko called and then she left. Then, I found her phone in the driveway; she must have thrown it out the window after she sent a text she thought went through but didn’t.”</p><p>Lexa hastily showed Anya the text.</p><p>“Fuck, this isn’t good. You go, I’ll tell the kids you had to go out for a bit. Do you need me to call anyone?”</p><p>“Just mom but make it clear to her not to tell Abby or Marcus. Then please text Raven and Lincoln and let them know not to tell Abby or Marcus anything either.”</p><p>“Will do. Go find her, bring her home and I’ll take care of things here.”</p><p>Lexa was already sprinting to her truck before the final words left Anya’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later and there was still no sign of Clarke. By now, Lexa had called and visited every hospital in Polis and left her information in case Clarke came in or was brought in. She even called Clarke’s friend Miller who was a detective with Polis PD but he said he couldn’t file a missing person’s report until Clarke had been missing for 24 hours. He did say he’d spread the word though so the force was keeping an unofficial lookout for Clarke.</p><p>
  <em>Where are you Clarke? Please be okay, I can’t lose you. Please come home, come back to me.</em>
</p><p>Lexa found herself back at Clarke’s gallery. She was not surprised to see Raven waiting for her.</p><p>“Where is she Raven? Why would she leave me and the kids like this? We’re supposed to be partners and she just left. Why wouldn’t she let me be there for her? What am I supposed to do if she never comes back? What am I supposed to tell the kids?”</p><p>Lexa was full on sobbing now. Raven had never seen the other girl in such a state and wasn’t sure what to do so she decided to do what she would do if it was Clarke in this position, she wrapped her up in a tight hug and let her cry it out on her shoulder.</p><p>“It will be okay, Lexa. She loves you and the twins too much to leave you. She will come back. She probably just needs time after talking to Nyko. Speaking of, what did Nyko say?”</p><p>“<strong>*still sobbing*</strong> Not my <strong>*sob*</strong> place to say.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll accept that for now. It’s almost the twins’ bed time though so you need to get home and put them to bed because if you’re not there they will worry and know something is wrong. I’ll call Linc and your mom and we will meet you at the house and we can all talk once the twins are asleep.”</p><p>“I want to keep looking.”</p><p>“I know you do, but you’re a mother and you know your kids need you right now.”</p><p>“I know you’re right but I still want to keep looking.”</p><p>“And you will but first you need to be there for bed time then we will regroup as a family okay? Get going and I’ll call everyone and meet you at your place.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Lexa walked back to her truck, still lost in her thoughts about her girlfriend, then quickly returned home to tuck her children in bed. Raven meanwhile, remained at the gallery for a few minutes calling Lincoln and Indra. Then she made a decision she knew Lexa would not be okay with; she called her own mother. It only took two rings before she heard her mother’s voice.</p><p>“Raven, what as you calling at this hour?”</p><p>“Mom, Clarke’s gone. We can’t find her anywhere. We’ve been looking for hours.”</p><p>Raven broke down and started sobbing before her mom could reply.</p><p>“What do you mean Clarke’s gone?”</p><p>“Lexa won’t tell us what Nyko said but he called with the test results and then Clarke bolted. She threw her phone out her car window as she left the house and Lexa saw a text message Clarke had tried to send to her but it didn’t go through. Basically, Clarke told her not to come looking for her, she couldn’t do this but she loved her. Lexa’s a mess; I honestly think she’d set the entire city on fire if that’s what it took to find Clarke. I just made her go home to handle bedtime with the twins because they will know something is wrong if at least one of their moms doesn’t tuck them in; plus, I’m hoping they help calm her. She asked us not to call you or Marcus for obvious reasons but it’s been hours and I don’t know what to do Mom.”</p><p>“It hurts that Lexa didn’t want me contacted but given the current situation I understand. Clarke hasn’t talked to me since that night at the house so I can understand why Lexa would think it’s best to keep me at arm’s length. This isn’t the best timing but did Lexa say what the test results were?”</p><p>“No. All she will say is it isn’t her place to say. I admire her protecting Clarke’s privacy but I want to know if my sister is my sister.”</p><p>“Regardless of the results she is your sister, you know that. But Raven, where is everyone meeting? I don’t care what Lexa says right not but now that I know she’s not keeping me out of this.”</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I think seeing you might set her off and we don’t need that right now, she’s already on edge worrying about Clarke.”</p><p>“Raven, I am your mother tell me where everyone is meeting to discuss my missing daughter!”</p><p>“Lexa and Clarke’s house.”</p><p>Abby hung up and rushed out the door without saying anything else.</p><p> </p><p>While Raven was talking to Abby, Lexa had decided to call the only other person who would know the paternity results at this point, Marcus. Given the news they received, she was not surprised he picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“Lexa, how’s Clarke? How is she handling the news? I am shocked. I knew it was a possibility but to know I have a daughter, a daughter whose life I completely missed and grandchildren too! It’s a lot so I can only imagine what Clarke is feeling. I didn’t want to make things harder on her that’s why I didn’t call first.”</p><p>“She’s gone. She left, she left me, left our kids, just left. She didn’t take her phone but tried to send me a text telling me not to look for her. We’ve been look for her for hours but there’s no sign of her. I’m headed home now to handle the kids’ bedtime but then I plan to keep looking. I have to find her.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you at the house, I know she needs space so it wouldn’t be best if I happened to be the person who found her but I can at least stay with kids so the rest of you can keep looking. Please let me help Lexa; she’s my daughter please let me help.”</p><p>“Okay. I think you watching the kids would be okay then Anya can come out with us to help search. Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Lexa, does Abby know?”</p><p>“I told everyone not to tell either of you because I knew Clarke wouldn’t react well if either of you found her so unless someone didn’t listen, no she doesn’t know and I need it to stay that way at least right now because if I see her I won’t be responsible for my actions. This is her fault. Her lie is what got us here and if something happens to Clarke or she leaves for good I will never forgive Abby.”</p><p>“I understand your anger as I feel that way too. She robbed me of the chance to be a father to my own child, my only child. We can’t focus on that right now though; now the priority is finding Clarke. I’m leaving now and I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>The pair hung up and each made their way to the estate. When Lexa reached her driveway though anger boiled in her veins. Parked in her driveway was none other than Abby Griffin’s car.</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck told her?! I swear to God someone better keep me away from her or the police will be getting called for more than just help finding Clarke!</em>
</p><p>Lexa stormed into her house, anger clearly burning in her eyes. If looks could kill everyone in the living room would be dead. Lexa snarled when she saw Abby sitting in a chair crying. <em>How dare she come into my home; my home with Clarke and play the victim! She is the reason this is happening!</em></p><p>“Whoever told her what is going on will be removed from this house permanently. None of you are to move. I need to see my children then I will deal with all of you,” Lexa hissed.</p><p>It only took Lexa 30 minutes to get her children to fall asleep. They both were happy to see their mommy but asked where their mama was. Lexa told them their mama had a long day and had to stay at work late but loved them very much. This answered satisfied the twins and one story later they were sound asleep and moved to their own beds. Lexa then steeled herself and returned to the group in the living room where Raven and Marcus had now joined the group. When Lexa finally began to speak, her tone was harsh and cold; it was clear she was not in the mood to deal with any bullshit.</p><p>“Someone better start talking. Who the fuck told her to come here. Who broke my trust? Speak now or I swear to God you all will be thrown out of this house.”</p><p>No one spoke, no one owned up to telling Abby.</p><p>“I SAID START TALKING. WHO THE FUCK TOLD HER AFTER I EXPLICITLY SAID NOT TO!”</p><p>“Lexa, honey calm down this isn’t going to help us find Clarke.”</p><p>“No mom, I told all of you not to tell Abby or Marcus and yet here Abby sits in my living room; in the house I share with Clarke, with our children! The house Clarke fled after having to face the fact that her own mother lied to her for her entire life! Do any of you really think Clarke would be comforted to see her here should she walk through the door or if she were the one to find her? No! No, she wouldn’t. She made it clear she needed time and space from her mother and yet one of you told her to come here and I want to know who!”</p><p>When no one still answered, Lexa rounded on Abby.</p><p>“Who told you?! Who told you it was okay to come here. THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You lied to Clarke her entire life and it destroyed her. She wouldn’t even talk to me about how she was feeling then today she had no choice but to face things and when she was forced to do that she couldn’t handle it and fled and from the way her text read she has no intention of coming back. YOU DID THIS! You did this, how could you do this, how could you lie, why Abby, why? I can’t lose her, I can’t!”</p><p>Lexa collapsed on the ground, sobbing harder than ever before, thick tears streaming down her cheeks. No one knew what to do; they had never seen Lexa like this, this broken, this vulnerable. Everyone was so focused on Lexa sobbing on the floor that they didn’t notice someone else had entered the house until the figure got on the ground and enveloped Lexa in a tight hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where's Clarke?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh, it’s okay little one, it will all be okay. I’m here, I’ve got you, it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“A..au..aunt Madison?,” Lexa sobbed out.</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart, it’s me. It’s all going to be okay. We will find her and we both know she won’t abandon her children or you for long. Lets get you cleaned up and in bed. There isn’t anything more you can do right now. We can regroup in the morning but you’re no good to your children or Clarke if you don’t take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>“But, I have to find her.”</p>
<p>“And you will but you need rest.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>With that Madison led Lexa to her room and Lexa collapsed on the bed, immediately clinging to Clarke’s pillow that still smelled like her as more tears fell. Madison stayed with Lexa until the girl had cried herself to sleep. A few hours later, Lexa woke in her bed, still fully dressed from the day before confused as to why she was in bed alone; then it all came back and she remembered exactly why she was in bed alone. The tears started to fall again as she grabbed her phone to see if she had any messages or missed calls even though she didn’t expect any. To her surprise there was one new text from an unknown number.</p>
<p>Unknown to Lexa: Baby, I promise I’m okay. I will find my way back to you but I need to do this on my own. Something didn’t feel right about this whole thing and then I remembered something. I need to find out if what I think is true is true. If I’m right it will change everything. Please don’t try to find me although something tells me you will anyway. Please tell Aden and Madi I love them and will be home as soon I can. I love you to the ends of the multiverse and remember the north star will guide me home. When you’re missing me just look to the north star and know it will lead me home. I love you.</p>
<p>
  <em>So she got a burner phone. But why mention the north star? We’ve never talked about the north star. Wait, we did once. I need to find it, crap where did Clarke put it.</em>
</p>
<p>Rifling through Clarke’s things Lexa eventually found what she was looking for and instantly knew where to look for Clarke as well as had an idea of what was really going on. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number, hoping they’d answer even though it was just before 3am.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Alexandria Woods I apologize for the late hour but I need the personal jet fueled and ready to go within the hour. Can you do this?”</p>
<p>“Yes Ms. Woods, we will be ready for take-off within the hour. Do you need us to send a car?”</p>
<p>“No that won’t be necessary I’ll drive myself and store the truck at the airstrip until my return.”</p>
<p>“I will let them know you will be leaving your vehicle behind. We will see you shortly Ms. Woods.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you will.”</p>
<p>Lexa then grabbed a duffle bag and began haphazardly throwing clothes and toiletries in it. Once packed she quietly made her way to the front door and set her bag next to it. When she turned around to make her way to her children’s rooms she noticed that everyone who was there last night was asleep in her living room. Knowing she couldn’t leave without saying something to them she wrote notes to her family.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mom,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke. I remembered something and think I know where to find Clarke. I can’t say anything more but know I love you and will be back as soon as possible with Clarke. Please watch over Madi and Aden while I’m gone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Lexa</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Anya and Raven and Lincoln,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you each understand why I needed to leave while you all were asleep. I knew if I woke you, one or all of you, would insist on coming with me and I need to do this alone. I promise I will be back before Christmas with Clarke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Lexa</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Abby,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am still upset you lied but I now believe you were lied to as well. I can’t say anything more but know I will bring Clarke back. Please do not show your note to the others. I will contact you when I can.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Lexa</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Senator Marcus Kane:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not share any of the contents of this note with anyone. I believe I know what you did. If I’m right, and we both know I usually am, there will be hell to pay. You better hope that I’m wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Alexandria Woods</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was about to write a note to her Aunt Madison when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Aunt Madison, you scared me!”</p>
<p>“What are you doing up at this hour?”</p>
<p>“I think I know where Clarke is and I am going to bring her home. I need to ask you something first though.”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>“When Marcus came to live with you all when he was 18 do you remember his rugby accident?”</p>
<p>“I do yes. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Where was he hit. I believe I remember from the stories mom told but this is important and I need to be sure.”</p>
<p>“His groin but I’m confused about what this has to do with finding Clarke?”</p>
<p>“It has everything to do with it. Thank you. Please do not mention this conversation to anyone else. One more thing, can you watch Madi and Aden while I’m gone?”</p>
<p>“Of course I will. You take as much time as you need but bring our girl home.”</p>
<p>“I will. I promise we’ll be back before Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Good, go get your girl.”</p>
<p>The pair exchanged small smiles then Lexa went to make her final stop before leaving, her children’s rooms. She knew she shouldn’t wake them but hated leaving them. She wanted them to be with her all the time but there was no way she could take them with her. Reluctantly she entered her daughter’s room first, crouched down and placed a kiss on her forehead before uttering a whispered “I love.” She then did the same with Aden before backing out of the room, making her way to the front door and leaving unnoticed by all, except Madison.</p>
<p>Not long after, Lexa found herself pulling onto the airstrip. She drove to the hanger where she normally parks when leaving her vehicle there and was not surprised to see Clarke’s car. <em>I am on the right track. She was here. I’m getting closer.</em></p>
<p>Walking up to the plane she was met by the stewardess and pilot.</p>
<p>“Good morning Ms. Woods. We were surprised to be asked to fly again so soon after returning. Ms. Griffin said she was traveling alone so you can imagine our surprise when you called only a few hours after we returned.”</p>
<p>“Clarke didn’t know I had plans to join her. I trust you are prepared to fly me out to surprise her?”</p>
<p>“Of course! As soon as you give the command we will be ready to go and have you reunited with Ms. Griffin before dawn.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Lets get to it, I’m very eager to return to Clarke.”</p>
<p>Lexa knew she should sleep during the flight but she was too nervous. If she was right, everything was about to change again. She and Clarke had been through so much in such a short period of time but she knew they would come out of this stronger than ever. They just needed to get through this then they could truly begin to live their happily ever after. Lexa became lost in her thoughts and didn’t realize they had landed until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ms. Woods, we have arrived.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I trust you will refuel and be prepared for takeoff once I return? I expect to be several hours but will call before I head back here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we will be ready just let us know when you expect to me be back. Oh and Ms. Woods, welcome back to Arcadia.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>With that Lexa left the plane and ran to Jeep already waiting for. Her staff knew her so well that she no longer had to ask for a car to be waiting for her. Pulling out the photograph she took from Clarke’s album she looked at it once again. <em>How did I not notice this before? I could have saved Clarke so much emotional turmoil the last couple of weeks had I. I will make this up to her and we will get answers. I’m coming Clarke.</em></p>
<p>With one final look at the photograph Lexa knew her destination and took off, desperate to reach her lover. An hour later she finally pulled onto the path leading to her destination. <em>Alright. The north star will lead me home. North is straight ahead so if I go straight I should find what I’m looking for. Maybe I should park here and walk the rest of the way so I don’t spook her if she’s still here. Yes, that’s the best idea.</em></p>
<p>Lexa parked underneath a large willow tree and began walking north, head on a swivel looking for any sign of what she was looking for, who she was looking for. About five minutes later she finally saw it, a figure in the distance sitting on the ground. Wisps of blonde hair peeked out the woman’s hood and Lexa knew it was Clarke. Lexa approached slowly not wanting to spook the other girl. Her presence went unnoticed until she sat down next to her without saying a word. The only sound hard was the light wind in the air and Clarke’s sobs.</p>
<p>“You didn’t listen. I told you I needed to do this on my own.”</p>
<p>“I know but I think I know what’s going on and you shouldn’t have to face this alone. I love you Clarke; I gave you that ring on your finger as promise not only that I’d marry you but that I’d always be your partner in all things. I can’t be your partner if you insist on going through the most difficult of times alone. Please let me help you through this.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you. You’re too good to me. I couldn’t ask for a better partner. I don’t know what to do Lex. All I know is that there is no way that DNA test was correct. I’ve been sitting her for hours just wishing he could answer me and explain. When I got here I went to Arkadia General to get my dad’s medical records. They gave them to me and this is what I found and it confirmed my earlier thoughts.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, back up can you explain from the beginning? I’m a little confused.”</p>
<p>“The past two weeks something didn’t sit right with me about there being a possibility that Marcus was my father. Yesterday it finally hit me so I went to Madison’s house when I knew she was out and let myself into the guest house since I still have a key and I started going through the boxes I still had stored there that had things form my high school days. I was looking for an old project from biology. We had to do a project about blood types. In my project, I did an analysis on my blood, my mom’s and my dad’s. I used the analysis to show how our parents’ blood types influence us. See take a look. See here? That’s my mom’s blood type; she’s AB negative. Now look at mine, I’m RH null and that’s extremely rare like less than a hundred people are document as living with RH null currently rare. So, my blood type has to match either my mother or father. Look at my dad’s blood type. He’s RH null too. Once I had my project I just had a feeling I needed to come here so I used the jet and went to the hospital immediately. When they gave me a copy of his medical records I discovered this. Read it, Lex.”</p>
<p>Lexa looked at what Clarke handed her. It was a DNA test from the day Clarke was born. This test showed that Jake Griffin was Clarke’s biological father. <em>Looks like I was right but the question remains why would Marcus go along with this lie?</em></p>
<p>“You look deep in thought Lex. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”</p>
<p>“When you sent the text, and referenced the north start I remembered you showing me a picture of your dad when he was a teenager and telling me how he learned about the north start on that trip. Something told me to find that picture so I did and then I noticed something in the background, look.”</p>
<p>Lexa handed the photo to Clarke and pointed to a figure in the background. Clarke gasped when she realized who it was.</p>
<p>“Lex, is that Marcus in a Polis High uniform?”</p>
<p>“It is. Seeing the two them in a rugby photo, even though they weren’t posing together, made me remember something about Marcus. When he was 18 and came to live with my mom’s family he was set to get a scholarship playing rugby but then he suffered an injury. In one game, it got more physical than normal and by the end of the play Marcus was on the ground clutching his groin. A player from the opposing team had managed to not only kick him in the groin hard enough or something to cause an inguinal hernia that required surgery. I remember my mom telling that Marcus ended up needing surgery and due to a complication with the surgery he was told he would be unable to have children. Mom only told me after I had been told I couldn’t have kids, which obviously, we know now was inaccurate. I think she thought it would help me to know that I wasn’t alone in the “wants kids but can’t have them department.” I didn’t think about that when everything happened with your mom because I was shock but then seeing the photo reminded me. What I still don’t understand fully is the why.”</p>
<p>“So, we both came to the same conclusion that Marcus is not my father but we had to fly to Arkadia to tell each other. Oh, we’re a mess. Can we make another commitment to each other?”</p>
<p>“Of course we can baby.”</p>
<p>“We talk things through. We don’t shut the other out. I don’t ever want go through something like this again. Had I just talked to you we could have avoided all the pain I’m sure I put you through by running away.”</p>
<p>“I agree, we always need to talk. We are partners and need to rely on each other in good times and bad. And you’re right, the last 14 or so hours have been hell. I’ve broken down in tears more times in those hours than my entire life combined. I was scared you’d never come back.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I put you through that. I never met to hurt you. I promise I’ll be better and in the future, I won’t shut you out and I will talk to you. God, I am so so sorry Lexa; please forgive me.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I forgive you but please don’t shut me out again and talk to me, don’t run. I love you and I will always be here to support you but you have to let me support you.”</p>
<p>“I know and I’ll be better I promise.”</p>
<p>For the first time in what felt like forever the couple shared a sweet kiss, full of promises of being better. When the kiss broke, Lexa finally asked what was on her mind.</p>
<p>“Clarke, what made you come here?”</p>
<p>“When I got the medical records and saw the DNA test I just needed to be close to him and this is as close as I can get so I came here.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, you don’t have to come to his grave to be close to him. Your dad is always close to you because he’s in your heart. And if that’s not good enough, just look at our children because part of him is still in them. He is always with us babe.”</p>
<p>Clarke was in tears hearing her girlfriend’s words. <em>She’s right he is always with me. I wish he could have met Lexa, met his grandchildren. Wait, I can introduce him to Lexa, sort of.</em></p>
<p>“Hey Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Lexa this is my dad, Jake Griffin. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Lexa Woods. She’s the love of my life and also the other mother of your grandchildren, Aden Lincoln Woods and Madison Raven Woods.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could have met you in person, sir. I promise you that I will always love and care for Clarke, protect her, honor her and be faithful to her all the days of my life. She and our children are the best things to ever happen to me. One day, I will marry your daughter. I hope you would approve.”</p>
<p>“He would approve. All he ever wanted was for me to be happy and I’m happiest with you and our children. Lexa, can we go home now? I need to see Aden and Madi and figure out why the DNA test was tampered with.”</p>
<p>“Lets go home, my love. As to the test, I think I know who tampered with it and why. We can discuss it on the plane, I had them stay here so we could leave when we were ready.”</p>
<p>Lexa gave Clarke a few moments to say her goodbyes to Jake then the pair were on their way back to the airstrip. Once they were at cursing altitude Clarke removed her seatbelt and moved so that she was curled right up into Lexa’s side.</p>
<p>“You said you thought you knew who tampered with the test Nyko ran and why. Can you explain your thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Remember the brief Kane family history I told your mom that day at the house?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but what does that have to do with anything”</p>
<p>“I left out a piece of the story because I didn’t think it was important at the time. Marcus wasn’t adopted purely out of the goodness of my grandfather’s heart. Remember how I said Marcus was adopted and my grandfather hoped he would be his successor as Commander? Well he only adopted him for that purpose. The truth is even if my mom had wanted to be Commander it would not have been allowed because the original treaty stated that the Commander was to be the eldest male child of the current Commander. That clause is part of why there was a push to become a democracy. Back then if the Commander didn’t have a male child the clan leaders would choose an appropriate successor from amongst themselves. My grandfather did not want someone he didn’t deem worthy to inherit his thrown as he liked to call it.”</p>
<p>“But a new treaty was signed converting the Kongeda into a democracy so I’m confused how it all fits together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the new treaty converted the Kongeda to a democracy but it didn’t wipe out the estate inheritance rules with respect to deceased clan leaders. When the Kongeda was formed, it permitted inheritance in accordance with any will left by the deceased but there was a clause precluding inheritance by children if they had no heir. That’s why when my grandfather died my mom got everything and then passed majority of the estate on to Anya, Lincoln and I. But under the old rules if after an estate is divided amongst the deceased clan leader’s children with their own heirs then later a child who previously had no heir has one they can petition for their share of the estate. Madison never cared about inheriting but I could tell it always bugged Marcus that he was left with nothing. He only found success in politics because he was able to use the Kane name. Don’t get me wrong, he was a great uncle to me and really stepped up after my dad passed but I also know he didn’t like that my siblings and I ended up with most the estate in the end.”</p>
<p>“These old rules are so wrong. Why haven’t they been updated?”</p>
<p>“There’s a bill currently pending that would abolish the rules of inheritance in regards to clan leaders but it needs Senate approval. The Senate had the votes needed to pass it but then one of our Senators passed away.”</p>
<p>“And let me guess it’s the same Senator Marcus is replacing?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“So you think Marcus had the test tampered with, since he knew he couldn’t have children, so that he could take part of the estate back from you guys while also blocking the bill that would abolish the inheritance rules.”</p>
<p>“Yes. What I’m less sure of is why? My understanding is that he has been doing well for himself so I’m not sure why getting part of the inheritance is so important to him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Raven could work some of her tech magic and find something that would tell us why he suddenly wants part of the inheritance. He had no way of knowing my mom would be at the house that day so he definitely just seized the opportunity that arose and acted. Something had to have made him need to act so fast because this definitely wasn’t a well thought out plan.”</p>
<p>“Hmm maybe Raven could help. Lets call her. But I agree something happened and he seized the opportunity when he heard your mom explaining their past. There’s something going on we don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Lets call Raven and go from there.”</p>
<p>Using Lexa’s phone, they called Raven. She picked up on the first ring.</p>
<p>“ALEXANDRIA WOODS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU LEAVE A NOTE AND SNEAK OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!”</p>
<p>“Raven, take me off speaker phone or I will hang up.”</p>
<p>“Okay, you’re off speaker.”</p>
<p>“I need you to go somewhere where you have privacy. No one, and I mean no one else, can know what we are about to say.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’m alone, now explain.”</p>
<p>“We’ll explain later, Rae but right now Clarke and I need a favor.”</p>
<p>“Clarke? You found Clarke?”</p>
<p>“Yes, when I left I had a feeling I knew where she was and I was right. We’re on our way back to Polis now but we need some help.”</p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p>“We need you to dig into Marcus. See if he’s connected to any of the clan leaders of the Kongeda or any reasons for why he would suddenly need access to the Kane family inheritance.”</p>
<p>“Um okay. Any chance I can get some context?”</p>
<p>“I’ll let Lex give you the cliff notes.”</p>
<p>“Nyko called and said the results showed Marcus was Clarke’s father we both were suspicious and found what we needed to prove he is not her father, Jake was. Marcus also knew it was impossible for him to have children because of a surgical complication I forgot about. The only reason I can think of for him to lie and tamper with the test is if he was trying to trigger a clause in Kongeda’s treaty which would allow him to take part of the inheritance we got from my grandfather’s passing if he had a child. What we don’t know is why he would want some of the inheritance. Anything you can find would be appreciated. And please keep this between us; you can’t even tell Anya.”</p>
<p>“Never a dull moment with you two. I’ll see what I can find. I suggest you two stay out of sight whenever you land because everyone is looking for you. Marcus especially is looking for you. So it’s probably best that you don’t give him a reason to think you’re on to him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that might be a problem. In my note to him I told him I knew what he did and there would be hell to pay.”</p>
<p>“That explains why he’s trying so hard to find you. Just try to stay out of sight and I’ll try to find something. Oh, before you ask the kids are fine; they think you both had to go to work early and Madison is keeping them entertained. Shit, gotta go I see Marcus headed this way.”</p>
<p>Raven hung up before Clarke or Lexa could say anything further.</p>
<p>“I guess now we wait.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so. If my uncle is looking for us harder than the others though he will eventually check the airstrip and see that both our cars are in the hanger. We may want to delay touching back down in Polis until we hear back from Raven.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea. Maybe stay in the air as long as we can since he’ll probably check other airstrips or airports if he figures out we flew somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Good point, I’m going to tell the pilot not to land.”</p>
<p>They had been circling Polis from 30,000 feet for about an hour when Raven called.</p>
<p>“Tell us you found something Raven?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I did. It turns out that your uncle has been working behind the scenes with Governor Wallace. I found emails showing that Wallace agreed to appoint him to the open Senate seat but only if he gave them control of Trikru Inc. It looks like Wallace and his son have been trying to launch a company called Mount Weather Corp. Mount Weather appears to want to do what Trikru already does but they’ve been having a hard time finding investors because of how well Trikru is doing. Two and a half weeks ago, Marcus emailed Wallace saying if he appointed him to the Senate seat he’d do whatever it took to get control of Trikru. It seems his initial plan was to convince you to sign it over to him but I’m guessing when he heard my mom explain their past he remembered that treat provision you mentioned and tried to seize the opportunity and with dad dead he wasn’t able to dispute things. There’s also an email between Marcus and the lab employee who was working when Nyko dropped the samples off. And hacking into the lab showed the original test result stating Marcus was not the father then the altered one showing he was.”</p>
<p>“I hate to say it but that makes sense. He made his name in politics but to truly succeed he needed national attention and the Senate seat provides that, his state seat doesn’t. Ugh I want to scream. He was so good to me after my dad died and now he does this, something that he knew would hurt my family.”</p>
<p>“It will be okay babe, we know the truth now and we will deal with it and then we ae just going to enjoy some time together as a family.”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that. Raven, is everyone to the house or out looking for us?”</p>
<p>“It’s just Madison, the twins and I at the house.”</p>
<p>“Call everyone, tell them I’m on my way home but I hit a dead end and need to regroup. Don’t let them know I’m with Clarke cause if you do Marcus could flee out of fear we figured things out.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll call them and I guess I will see you both soon.”</p>
<p>Once the call ended, Lexa let the pilot know they were ready to land. The couple decided to drive back together in Lexa’s truck and would come back for Clarke’s car later because they weren’t ready to part with each other yet. Before they knew it, they were pulling into their driveway. When they reached the door leading from the garage to the house Clarke stayed behind as Lexa entered the home. Everyone was on her the second they saw her. Lexa played her part well and acted like she was distraught and unsure how to go on without Clarke. When Marcus started to try and act like a concerned parent Clarke walked in and linked hands with Lexa before speaking.</p>
<p>“We know what you did Marcus and we have the proof. The police have been called and will be here momentarily. So I would get explaining if I were you or Lexa and I can explain for you.”</p>
<p>The room was deadly silent as everyone minus Lexa and Raven tried to wrap their heads around Clarke being back and mentioning that Marcus did something. No one knew what to do or say.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take that silence to mean you don’t wish to explain yourself Marcus. That’s right, you lost the right t be called my uncle when you bribed the lab tech to change the DNA test results so it would look like you were Clarke’s father when Jake actually was. And yes, we have proof you did that. We also have the DNA test Jake had done secretly when Clarke was born showing he was her father. And if that’s not enough for you Jake and Clarke have RH null blood and you don’t and neither does Abby so you can’t be here father. And best of all you’re infertile. I remembered all of a sudden that you were made infertile because of a surgery complication. You also know that you made a deal with Governor Wallace to get him control of Trikru Inc. so his newly formed Mount Weather Corp could succeed. And when you heard Abby explaining your past you took the opportunity knowing that if you had a child you’d be entitled to part of the Kane inheritance. We have already given all of the evidence to the police so don’t try to wiggle your way out of this and before Clarke and I walked in the arrested Governor Wallace on charges of misconduct, attempted corporate espionage and conspiracy to commit a felony. I imagine you will be facing similar charges. You should be ashamed of yourself, I know I am.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, you have to understand I needed the Senate seat and this was the only way to get it.”</p>
<p>“No! You could have gone about it the right way and run a campaign and leave the choice to the people as it should be. What you have done was cruel to my family. You made the love of my life think her dad wasn’t her dad and therefore her life was lie. You let my soon to be mother-in-law worry if she would ever see her child again. You caused all of our family and friends to worry about Clarke and I. I will never forgive you for this.”</p>
<p>“How could you Marcus? I know I was wrong keeping it hidden for so many years that I wasn’t sure who Clarke’s father was but to lie like that. I don’t even recognize the person you’ve become. The man I loved never would have done this.”</p>
<p>The rest of the family expressed similar sentiments until it was just Indra and Clarke who hadn’t said anything. Lexa watched as her mother walked up to her brother, pushed him up against the wall then hit him square in the jaw with a mean right hook.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch! My father brought you into our home, adopted you, loved you as his own and you repay him and dishonor his memory by doing something you knew would hurt his granddaughter and great grandchildren? You do not deserve the Kane name and you surely are no longer a brother of mine.”</p>
<p>Indra stormed off to the guest house where Madison had the twins. All eyes then moved to Clarke and seeing the storm brewing in her blue eyes they knew whatever happened next was not going to be pretty.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea the amount of emotional turmoil you have put me through the past weeks and especially the past 24 hours? I cannot believe someone like you is related to Lexa but no, Indra was right you don’t deserve the Kane name. I hope you rot in hell and if you ever do see the light of day again be warned now that I will kill you if you come anywhere near my family. You may not have physically harmed me but you caused emotional pain and tried to take away things that do not belong to you. You are a despicable human being.”</p>
<p>Clarke slapped him backhanded with her right hand, making sure her ring made contact and left a mark before turning around and walking back to Lexa intertwining their fingers. A few seconds later the police walked in and placed Marcus under arrest before handcuffing him and leading him out of the house.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s settled I propose that we move on from the disastrous past 24 hours and get back to preparing for Christmas. Per Woods family tradition we are going to pick out a tree tomorrow then we will decorate it. After it’s decorated we will begin our Christmas movie marathon, which we take extremely seriously in this family. Then the following day we will make our final shopping trip to buy any last minute gifts or bobs and ends we need. Christmas Eve will be spent at Mom’s house and Christmas day will be spent here. This is my first Christmas with the love of my life and our children so it needs to be extra special. I suggest everyone head home and recharge and then reconvene here tomorrow at 9am sharp so we can go tree shopping.”</p>
<p>Without waiting to see if their family heeded Lexa’s words she and Clarke made their way to the guest house so they could spend the rest of the day with their children. While walking to the guest house both girls knew that after surviving the events of the last few weeks they could certainly survive anything life threw at them but they both had a feeling that things were only going to get better from here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but it was needed to get to the end result I wanted leading into the first Griffin-Woods Christmas celebration. We are once again in for some tooth rotting fluff for the foreseeable future. Thank you all for sticking with me through the craziness that was Marcus Kane; I just could resist finding a way to include the downfall of Mount Weather and some Clexa problem solving and Kane was the easiest to use to facilitate that since I don't really have much planned for him. I hope you all continue to stick with me and the Christmas celebration chapters will start tomorrow, on Christmas day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry/Happy Christmas!!!!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy part 1 of the Christmas chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That first night back home was strange for Clarke. She had only spent one night away from Lexa but it felt like it had been an eternity. But this, right now didn’t feel like it normally did when she laid in Lexa’s arms; the other girl was tense and it just felt wrong. She tried to ignore it but she knew it was her fault; she was the one who ran away and left Lexa and their children alone with no notice and no definitive date she would return. For all she knows, Lexa thought she had been left alone to raise their kids alone. She could tell her girlfriend was still awake and decided to try and get her to talk.</p>
<p>“Lex? Can talk?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Babe, please I know you’re awake.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Lexa. Lexa please.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Clarke decided to try and switch tactics. This time she rolled on her side so she could look at Lexa but the sight she saw broke her. Her girlfriend was laying there silently letting tears roll down her face. <em>Fuck. I really fucked up. Shit.</em></p>
<p>“Lexa, baby please talk to me. I can’t go to bed with things like this. Please just talk to me.”</p>
<p>This time the silence was coupled with Lexa rolling onto her side, facing away from Clarke and shrugging her arm off her shoulder. The move just about broke Clarke. <em>I really fucked up. She’s never stopped me from touching her before; she’s never turned away from me. Fuck, I really hurt her and I have no clue how to fix it. Fuck I’ve ruined everything.</em></p>
<p>Another half hour passed and Clarke realized Lexa was not going to speak to her that night. She decided she should just try and get some sleep and try again in the morning. Instinctively, she cuddled up next to Lexa and draped an arm around her waist, used to there being contact between while they slept. It seemed that that was the wrong move because Lexa pushed her back and then got out of the bed and walked out of the room, taking her pho and robe with her. Clarke knew in that moment that Lexa wasn’t coming back to their bed that night. Clarke cried herself to sleep while hugging Lexa’s pillow close.</p>
<p>When she left their shared room, Lexa wasn’t sure where to go; they had plenty of guest rooms but she didn’t want to be alone and she couldn’t stay with Clarke. Lexa was afraid she’d lash out at Clarke and even though she knew her anger was justified she didn’t want to lash out and deep down she also understood why Clarke ran. <em>How do I talk to her? How do I tell her that seeing that text felt like a punch in the gut. How do I tell her that I thought she left us, left me? How do I explain the pain I felt looking at our children while wondering if their mama would come home? How do I explain that I felt all that but also understand why she ran deep down? Ugh, I don’t know how to talk to her without yelling or completely breaking down right now. I’m so glad I found her and she came home but it doesn’t erase the pain I felt.</em></p>
<p>Looking up she realized she was in front of her son’s bedroom. She walked into the room and smiled when she saw that Madi had gotten up at some point and moved to her brother’s room. The two were pressed right up against each other, sleeping peacefully. In that moment, Lexa knew where she needed to be that night and it was right there with her kids. Thank the Gods that they paid extra for both children’s bed frames to be upgraded to fit a full size mattress Lexa climbed up the ladder and snuggled next to her children making sure to wrap a protective arm around them and soon after sleep claimed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Clarke woke up at 7am knowing their extended family would be arriving by 9am so they could go pick out a tree. She instinctively reached for Lexa in their bed and was saddened when she realized her girlfriend must have never returned to their bed. It was in that moment that Clarke truly realized how much she fucked up. <em>I have to fix this and I need to fix it now.</em></p>
<p>Clarke went on a hunt for her girlfriend instead of getting ready for the day or started on breakfast. She checked each of the guest rooms and grew more frantic by the moment. <em>Shit, did I fuck up so badly that she left. Fuck this is how she must have felt when I just walked out. God, I suck.</em></p>
<p>After looking in the last guestroom, Clarke really started to panic. When she walked past Aden’s room she stopped dead in her tracks when she thought she caught a bit of brunette hair in her peripheral vision. Stepping in her son’s bedroom her heart broke at the sight. Laying in Aden’s bed were Aden, Madi and Lexa and Lexa had her arm wrapped around both their children but what broke her were the tear stained cheeks and sad look on her girlfriend’s sleeping face. It was clear she had been crying when she fell asleep. Clarke wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and cuddle with her family but she was afraid the touch would still be unwelcomed by Lexa. Instead she decided to stand on the bottom rung of the ladder so she could lean down and kiss each of her loves’ foreheads before tiptoeing out of the room and heading to the kitchen to begin working on breakfast while she thought about how she was going to fix things with Lexa. Little did Clarke know, Lexa had been awake when she was in Aden’s room and she felt Clarke kiss her forehead and smiled a little bit knowing that even with how things were left the night before Clarke still made the effort to find her.</p>
<p>When she arrived in the kitchen Clarke started making breakfast quesadillas filled with eggs, spinach, green onions, pinto beans, a dash of hot sauce like she knew Lexa and the kids like it and plenty of the Mexican three cheese blend Lexa’s loved for this meal. Clarke then also prepared a mild salsa to go on the side. She hoped cooking a breakfast she knows Lexa loves would help show the older girl that she is sorry and wants to make amends; she knew breakfast wouldn’t fix things but she hoped it would be a start. <em>I really hope I can fix things before Christmas; it’s our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect.</em></p>
<p>A few minutes after she started scrambling the eggs while mixing some of the cheese in (more would be added on top later) Clarke heard the pitter patter of little feet on the floor. She hoped Lexa was coming along with the kids but was disappointed to see only her children enter the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Where’s Mommy?”</p>
<p>“She said she needed to talk to Nana and to go ahead and eat without her.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Madi? It’s not normal for Mommy to missis breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Mommy said she needed advice and time but would be back in time to go shopping for our Christmas tree,” Aden told his mother.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s heart broke hearing that Lexa needed to get advice from Madison and mentioned needing time. <em>Maybe I should offer to stay at my old house for a while. It hasn’t sold yet so I could stay their indefinitely and take it off the market if need be. Maybe she needs some real space from me while she thinks. Or maybe I should just sit out tree shopping. If she can’t even handle having breakfast with the kids and I maybe it would be best to sit shopping out so she can enjoy it with the kids. Ugh, I wish she would just talk to me but I did this, I left and made her think the worst.</em></p>
<p>Once breakfast was ready, Clarke and the twins quickly ate so they could finish getting ready by 9am. At 8:45am Lexa still had not come back and Clarke was stating to worry she wouldn’t come back at all. <em>It would be what I deserve to have her not come back when I didn’t the same thing. But no, she wouldn’t miss tree shopping with the kids, especially this year as it’s her first Christmas with them. Yes, she wouldn’t miss this so she’ll be back soon.</em></p>
<p>At 8:50am her mother arrived. Thankfully she wasn’t left alone with her for long as Indra and Lincoln arrive only a couple minutes later. Anya and Raven arrived next at 8:57am. Abby noticed that her daughter was anxious and it didn’t go unnoticed that Lexa was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to comfort her daughter but knew it was best to give her space because at the end of the day she still lied to her for her entire life about not knowing herself who Clarke’s father was; she was just grateful she was still being allowed to participate in her first family Christmas in years. At the same time, she also felt guilty because her lie set everything in motion that led to Clarke walking out on Lexa.<em> Maybe I can talk to Lexa and get her to open herself up to the idea of talking to Clarke at least.</em></p>
<p>At 9am on the dot, Madison walked into the house clearly having come from the guest house. Clarke deflated some when she noticed lexa hadn’t entered the home with the woman she still thought of as her mom but would no longer refer to as her mother given her relationship to Lexa.</p>
<p>“Madison, where’s Lexa?”</p>
<p>“She’s not here, sweetheart. She came to see me a little after 7am and we had a long talk but then she said she had to do something and would meet us at the lot.”</p>
<p>“Oh. She’s avoiding me, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Honey, you may not have been gone long, and she may understand your response, but you still walked out. You walked out, threw your phone out the window and the only communication she got from you were texts that made it seem like you might not be coming back. And you didn’t see here when she couldn’t find you after spending hours, and I mean hours, looking for you anywhere and everywhere she could think of. She even had the entire family looking for you minus your mom and Marcus because she felt it was best to keep them away. She went to every hospital in the county to see if you had been brought in and left her contact information in case you were. She even went to the precinct and spoke to your friend Miller and got him to unofficially have officers keep an eye out for you. Then, when she came back here your mother was here and she blew; it was too much for her. She screamed at her, blaming her lie for driving you away then she completely broke down. She literally fell to the floor crying uncontrollably. When I got here she was on the floor uncontrollably crying and shaking. I have never seen her like that, not even when her dad passed and she was a daddy’s girl. I had to help her off the floor and stay with her in your room until she cried herself to sleep. Then she got a text from you and I think she put all the hurt she felt aside because she thought she knew where to find you based on that text she put everything she had at being able get to you. Now you’re back home and I think it’s finally hitting her that you left and she thought you weren’t coming back and all that hurt is seeping back in even if she understands why you fled. You’re going to need to give her time and honestly do a lot of groveling. But, Clarke, you can repair the damage done. My niece loves you and your children more than anything else on the face of this earth; she won’t end your relationship just because of this but she’s going to need to know that you mean what you say and won’t bolt the second things get hard. So be gentle with her and give her time but as long as you put the work in you will fix things.”</p>
<p>“I, I caused all that? She was that upset?” <em>Fuck what have I done? I didn’t even think about the possibility of Lexa thinking I was never coming back or being so upset she collapsed on the floor in tears. God dammit Clarke, you’re not a teenager anymore you need to act like an adult. Fuck I need to fix this; I need to make sure she knows she is the most important person in my life other than the kids.</em></p>
<p>“Yes, sweetie unfortunately you did cause that and she was that upset. But we can’t focus on that right now, we need to get going to pick out a tree. Lexa hates tardiness, you know that, so lets get everyone moving. Oh, and Clarke? No matter how hurt Lexa is remember that you responded to the situation how many would. Yes, you shouldn’t have run but it is understandable and Lexa knows that at the end of the day the hurt is just overtaking her understanding right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later their vehicles were pulling into the parking lot next to the Polis Christmas Tree Farm, the premiere farm for purchasing posh fir and spruce trees. Clarke immediately noticed Lexa’s truck was parked in the lot and immediately began to breathe easier knowing her girlfriend did in fact come to meet them. The twins seem to notice their mommy’s truck too because they started screaming about how mommy was already there.</p>
<p>The twins immediately spotted their mommy who was walking around a rather tall tree with a very serious expression on her face. Before she could tell them not to the twins took off running towards Lexa.</p>
<p>“Mommy!,” they both exclaimed.</p>
<p>“My babies! How was the ride here? I missed you.”</p>
<p>“Mommy you saw us this morning and it was okay, but boring without you, Mama isn’t very fun without you there” Madi answered seriously.</p>
<p>“I missed you too Mommy, can I ride back with you? Car rides are more fun with you and Mama was quiet the hold time like she gets when she’s thinking hard,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Sure, you can ride back with me if you want. But how about we pick out a tree?”</p>
<p>“Yes!,” both children exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Now, the key to picking out the best tree for you is to ask yourself the following three questions: how tall of a tree can you fit in your house, do you want to be able to put a lot of lights and decorations on it and do you like the smell.”</p>
<p>“We have big house so we can have a big tree, right?”</p>
<p>“Just because we have a big house doesn’t mean we need a big tree Madi, but we can fit a big tree in our house because our ceilings are high so yes we can have a big tree!”</p>
<p>“I want to be able to put lots of decorations and lights on it.”</p>
<p>“I completely agree Aden but per Woods family tradition we each have to make a special ornament to put on the tree so start thinking about ideas for yours cause we’re going to go tot he store for supplies next then make them when we get home. Now what about smell? Do you like how this one smells or the one next to it better?”</p>
<p>Aden and Madi approached the 10 foot tall Fraser Fir Lexa was standing in front of and sniffed it.</p>
<p>“I like it, it smells like the woods but not too much.”</p>
<p>“I agree Aden. What about you Madi? What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think it smells perfect.”</p>
<p>“And what about the one next to it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm too strong a smell, Mommy,” Madi said. And Aden nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p>About this time, the rest of the family starts chiming in with their opinions. The only person to not share an opinion was Clarke who was maintaining a large amount of distance between herself and Lexa. Lexa decided to be the bigger person and extend an olive branch and left the rest of the family to watch the twins as they gushed about the tree so she could approach Clarke.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, hi. Um I was just thinking about the last couple days. I’m sorry Lex for everything. Madison talked to me this morning and a lot of things clicked into place. In the moment, I didn’t think about how the texts could make it seem like I was leaving and not coming, like I was leaving you. I never meant it to sound that way. I was just so caught up hearing what Nyko said after I had just found my biology project showing my dad and I had the same blood type so I was not expecting to hear him say Marcus was my dad then he did and I just freaked. Then I found myself at the airstrip and asked to go to Arkadia. I thought maybe if I could talk to my dad, the only way I can now, that I’d get clarity but then when I landed something told me to go for the medical records and then I sent that second text when my thoughts were so jumbled and I didn’t even think how it would seem to you. I was always coming back, Lex, I promise. There is no way I would have missed our first Christmas together. I love you, I love our children and I love our life. I am so sorry Lexa and if you need some time and space I completely understand; I can go back to my house and stay there until you’re ready and I can leave so you can enjoy your family traditions with the kids without me making you sad.”</p>
<p>Lexa didn’t know what to say. <em>She thinks I want her to not be home, to not be part of our Christmas traditions? She is the love of my life. How could she think I’d want to do all this without her no matter how hurt I am? Hearing her talk about what she was thinking at the time I can understand better why she reacted the way she did; I just wish she talked to me instead of running and trying to handle everything and make sense of it all by herself.</em></p>
<p>Lexa had stayed silent for a couple of minutes and Clarke was beginning to worry. <em>I really fucked up she can’t even talk to me. Maybe I should just go and tell her to come find me when she’s ready even though I want nothing more than to spend this time with her and the children.</em></p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to turn you into this; to make you question me and us. I never meant to make you feel like there was even a chance that I no longer wanted this. I’m going to go. You deserve to be able to spend this time with Aden and Madi and if me being here is going to continue making it so you can’t even speak when I’m around then I’m going to go, even though all I want is to spend this time with my family. This is your first Christmas with them and it should be special but based on your silence I can tell my presence is making it harder for you to enjoy this time so I’ll go back to your house and pack a bag and head to my old house so you can have space and still enjoy this time with them. I’ll call you later about figuring out time for me to see them on Christmas too. I really am sorry Lexa but please know I love you and our family more than anything else and when you’re ready I hope you’ll let me prove to you how much I want us and our family.”</p>
<p>Clarke leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s cheek before retreating back towards her car. She was almost to the parking lot when she heard Lexa whisper words that probably weren’t meant for her to hear but she did and what she heard broke her heart.</p>
<p>“Yeah fine just leave me….again. People always leave.”</p>
<p>Clarke turned around just in time to watch Lexa’s shoulders deflated as she started to cry and walk away into the rows of trees, likely to give herself some time to compose herself before rejoining their children. <em>Fuck, I fucked up again. She thinks I’m leaving again. Crap! I was just trying to give her space so she could enjoy her first Christmas with the kids without having to dance around me or the subject of me fleeing yesterday for the sake of not ruining the holiday. Shit, how stupid could I be! Of course, she’d take what I said to mean I was leaving because once again I decided to go somewhere without her instead of talking about things with her. Fuck! I need to fix this and fast. God, how stupid can you be Clarke! She needs to see that I’m going to leave every time things get rough and I just showed her that’s exactly what I’m going to do. God dammit how can I be so stupid. I do wonder though what did she mean ‘people always leave’?”</em></p>
<p>Clarke must have been lost in her thoughts for too long because the next thing she knew her sister was slapping her across the face.</p>
<p>“Why did you tell Lexa you’re going to stay at your house and ‘call her to figure out a time for you to see the kids on Christmas too’?!”</p>
<p>“She told you that?”</p>
<p>“No, she told Anya. She and I had been looking at trees for our place when Lincoln asked to talk to her so they could try to clear the air some more and enjoy their first holiday together in years. They were in the middle of literally hugging it out when I noticed a sobbing Lexa walking through the row of trees clearly upset. We rushed to her and she collapsed in Anya’s arms telling her everything you said. She’s really Clarke. She said she approached you hoping you could talk and you explained some of how you were feeling and she was thinking about what you said when you told her you were going to go back to the house and pack a bag. She said you even called it her house. God Clarke that woman loves you and those kids more than anything in the world and instead of enjoying shopping for a tree with her kids for the first time she’s wandering throw the rows of trees alone crying her eyes out thinking she’s lost her family before it ever really got to start.”</p>
<p>“I messed up Rae. She’s so so hurt over the way I just left. I didn’t realize she would interpret the texts to mean I wasn’t coming back. Then last night she wouldn’t even talk to me in bed and when I tried to touch her and later cuddle with her she shrugged off the contact and ended up sleeping in Aden’s bed with him and Madi. Then this morning she didn’t even eat breakfast with me. So, I thought I’d give her some space and stay at my old house for a bit but when I just told her that I heard her whisper ‘yeah fine just leave me again, people always leave’. I don’t think she meant for me to hear but I did. I think she thinks I’m ending things now. She had just been silent for so long after I tried to start to explain things that I took it to mean she was upset enough that she didn’t want to talk to me; I didn’t even consider that she might have been lost in her thoughts trying to understand and process what I said. I can’t believe she things I’m leaving her though.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Clarke, of course that’s what she thinks. You basically just told her you were moving out and didn’t want participate in any of her family’s traditions or spend Christmas with her. God Clarke, that woman is the best thing to happen to you other than the twins and she loves you so fiercely. I have no doubt in my mind that she would literally take a bullet for you. You didn’t see her when she didn’t know where you were. She commanded us like a damn General in the damn Army and when it sunk in for her that you might not come back she completely broke down. If Madison hadn’t shown up when she did I don’t know if we could have calmed her down. Ugh. I shouldn’t tell you this but did you know she asked me to look at engagement rings with her last weekend? She said she wasn’t going to propose just yet because she wanted to take her time finding the perfect ring, even if that meant she had to design it herself. She’s all in with you and fucking ready marry you and all you’re doing is making her think you don’t want her just like every other woman she’s been with that left her when the found out about her cock. Get your shit together Clarke before it’s too late and you actually lose her. I know you don’t have much experience with relationships but you know Lexa and should have known she’d pause and think for a few minutes about your words before replying. And you should have known that telling her you were going back to your old house would only hurt her and make her insecure about where you stood with your relationship. So, go make things right and fast before the twins realize their mommy hasn’t come back to help them narrow down the choices for a tree.”</p>
<p>Clarke didn’t bother responding to her sister; her head was fully of too many thoughts but one things was clear, she needed to find Lexa and fast. <em>What is wrong with me? Why didn’t I at least give her a chance to speak before telling her I was going to give her space and go back to my old house. I need to work on being better about communicating and waiting for her to respond before freaking out and making rash decisions. If I can just work on communication I think we’ll be okay. God, I hope and I can fix this so our holiday is still amazing. And oh God! Raven said she was looking at engagement rings. Fuck! She must be so confused right now. Please let me be able to salvage this; I can’t lose her.</em></p>
<p>Thankfully, it only took Clarke about five minutes to spot Lexa sitting in the snow in front of a 12 foot tall tree. When she reached her she sat down next to her but left about 10 feet between them.</p>
<p>“Lexa, can we talk. Please?”</p>
<p>“You’re still here. I thought you be at my house packing a bag, as you put it by now.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said it like that.”</p>
<p>“Just tell me one thing. What did I do to make you want to leave me? I gave you that ring on your finger because I meant every word I said. I do love you and I do want to marry you one day. I thought we were on the same page. What changed? Why do you want to leave me like everyone else?”</p>
<p>“Baby, no. I want everything with you. I want to marry you. I want to take part in all your Woods family traditions and create some new ones too. I just, you didn’t’ say anything when I tried to explain some earlier so I thought that meant you weren’t ready to talk and I don’t know I just thought you needed some space from to process everything so I thought going to my old place would give you the time and space you needed to process and deal with everything. It killed me to think about not spending every moment with you leading up to Christmas but I see now that you were just trying to process what I said before replying. I’m sorry. I should have given you a chance to respond before I panicked and made rash decisions.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t want to leave me?”</p>
<p>“No, I never want to leave you. I never really had any serious relationships before you so I’m still learning how to be a good partner. I clearly need to work on my communication skills and I promise you I will work on being a better communicator. I should have told you why I freaked so much after Nyko’s call. I should have told you why I was so confused and I should have taken you with me to confirm my suspicions. I’m sorry. We’re partners and I will be better at remembering that. I will do whatever it takes to be better. I will put in the work so this works. I love you more than anything and I am in this forever.”</p>
<p>“You mean it?”</p>
<p>“Of course I mean it and I am so sorry I did anything to make you doubt that; I am so damn sorry.”</p>
<p>“Everyone I dated before I met you left me; usually when they found out about me being different. It always started the same, either they’d call me a freak or some cruel name or they’d say ‘I need space to think and process’ or ‘I need some time alone’ but that time alone and space led to no further contact and then when you started saying some of those key words I just went back there to that place of being left and it hurt and I got scared that you giving me space would turn into you never coming back.”</p>
<p>Clarke moved closer to Lexa until there no space between them and wrapped an arm around her pulling her impossibly closer.</p>
<p>“No matter what happens, what we face I will always come home to you. Even if one of us does need space I will always come home to you. You are my home Lexa. I love you and I don’t plan to ever leave you. I love you so much it hurts to even think about a life where we are not together. Sometimes, I just revert to fight or flight and then I flee because in my family that’s how issues were dealt with. Mom would always walk out when there was an argument so I kinda picked up on that and unfortunately revert to it sometimes myself now but I realize that it’s not the best way to handle issues and I promise to do the work to be better and talk to you instead of just running. The only running I want to do is towards you. Please tell me you believe me and that I haven’t ruined this?”</p>
<p>“I believe you. And you haven’t ruined anything; I just wanted you to talk to me like you are now. Always talk to me and we’ll be fine. I love you too by the way.”</p>
<p>The couple smiled at each other and exchanged a sweet kiss that quickly turned into a steamy make out session.</p>
<p>“What do you say we go find our kids and get back to picking out the perfect tree for our home?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Clarke. Lets go so I can teach you guys why fraser firs are the best for decorating!”</p>
<p>Clarke chuckled at her girlfriend’s childlike excitement when talking about Christmas trees as they made their way through the tree lot to find their children.</p>
<p>It only took a couple of minutes to see, or rather hear, their children. The couple smiled and kept walking until the saw the twins running from tree to tree commenting on the tree’s height, available space for decorations and lights and smell.</p>
<p>“I see you already have the twins evaluating trees according to your criteria.”</p>
<p>“Well duh, they are Woods’ so they need to know how we evaluate trees.”</p>
<p>“Well lets see what your Woods criteria gets us for a tree.”</p>
<p>“They will only get us the best tree, you’ll see. Aden, Madi have you found the one yet?”</p>
<p>“Mommy! No, we need help,” Madi exclaimed, running up to her moms.</p>
<p>“We can’t decide between these two Mommy,” Aden added as he too ran to his moms.</p>
<p>“Alright then, show Mama and I the two you can’t decide between then I’ll show you the Woods tiebreaker for when you can’t decide between trees.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke took a couple minutes to look at both trees; Lexa giving each a much more thorough review than Clarke.</p>
<p>“I think the one on the left is nice.”</p>
<p>“Nice? Clarke, what about its ability to hold decorations and lights and its smell?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it’s nice. It looks pretty and smells nice.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’ll show you how it’s done. The tree on the left is a fraser fir. Fraser firs are the best for Christmas because they have lots of room for decorations and lights but still give off a full appearance, see? And this one is 12 feet tall which is perfect for our living room. It will fit perfectly if we center it in front of the arch window and then with the fireplace burning it will give off such a nice view for our first Christmas together. And look at the bottom; there is so much room for presents! And, and the smell! Clarke, smell this it’s such a beautiful pine scent but it’s not too heavy. Ah it’s perfect. Now the tree on the right is only 8 feet tall and is a classic blue spruce. While nice, the blue spruce doesn’t offer the same spacing as the fraser fir. While both can hold plenty of decorations, the fraser fir offers a better overall distribution for decorations and lights. The spruce is also narrower than the fir. The smell is also a bit more potent which has the potential to bother some guests. But the final test to decide which is better still has to be done.”</p>
<p>“What’s the last test Mommy?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked Aden. The final test will tell us if it’s a good tree. Here you, Madi and Mama come here and copy what I do; we’ll start with the spruce. Alright extend one hand, reach back as far as you can and cup a branch and gently wrap your hand around it. Good. Now, gently slide your hand from the back of the branch towards you. Perfect guys! Alright now everyone open your hands. See how there’s some needles on your hands? We don’t want that. Now lets do the same thing with the fir. Okay, open your hands. Perfect! See how there are no needles? That’s what we want so if everyone agrees I think this 12 foot fraser fir is our perfect Christmas tree! Do you guys agree?”</p>
<p>Clarke, Madi and Aden were all smiles and nodded their heads indicating they agreed that this was the tree. They ended up in a group side hug with Clarke nuzzled in close to Lexa’s left side with her head on Lexa’s shoulder then Aden nuzzled against Lexa’s right side smiling up at her Mommy and then Made was nuzzled against Clarke’s left side smiling up at her Mama. Lexa smiled down at her family and placed a gentle kiss to the top of Clarke’s head enjoying the moment. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn’t notice the remainder of their family snapping pictures of the moment. When the embrace finally broke, Lexa headed off to pay for the tree and have one of the attendants assist in getting it in the back of her truck without damaging it. While Lexa sorted out payment and loading of their tree Madi and Aden used everything they had been taught to help the rest of their family select smaller trees for their home because the twins insisted that even though Christmas would be held at their house the rest of their family needed to have trees too. In the end, everyone else purchased baby trees to appease the twins, since they knew the real Christmas tree fun would occur at Lexa and Clarke’s. Once everyone had paid for their trees and they were all loaded, Anya drove Lexa’s truck back to the house with Raven, Indra and Abby where they would begin getting all the tree trimmings out from the attic while Clarke drove her SUV with Lexa, the twins and Lincoln to the local art supply and craft store so they could get all the supplies needing for creating their own personalized ornaments to be hung on the tree as well as stockings they could decorate to hang on the mantle. Lincoln was supposed to go back to the house with the rest but asked if he could tag along to the store as he liked art and was an amateur artist himself. In the end, Clarke and Lexa were glad he joined them because after they had gathered what they thought would be the last of their purchases, the twins declared that they had an idea and needed their Uncle Linc to help them get supplies. Lincoln, ever the doting Uncle, took the kids to get whatever it was they needed. Fifteen minutes later the trio joined Lexa and Clarke in the car and they made the hour long drive home, Lexa holding Clarke’s hand the entire time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, my angels, you have two choices; you can help Mommy, Uncle Linc and Aunty Anya set up the tree and organize the decorations and lights so it will be easier to decorate after we finish making our special ornaments or you can help me, Aunty Raven and your Grandmas get everything ready in the breakfast nook to make our special ornaments. So what will it be?”</p><p>“I want to help Mommy,” Aden said.</p><p>“I wanna help you,” Madi said.</p><p>“Okay then, Madi come with me and Aden go join your Mommy in the living room.”</p><p>The family headed off to complete their tasks and half an hour later they were ready to make their special ornaments so they could then decorate the tree. Madi and Aden were in awe of all the supplies on the table. Each member of the family had their own clear bulb they could decorate with a myriad of colors, stickers and glitter. There was also plenty of glue in case it was needed. The twins didn’t know where to start so Lexa brought over a shoebox full of bulbs she made in the past. As the other adults began working on their bulbs, Lexa began showing her children, and Clarke who had joined them, each bulb and telling them stories about some of her favorites.</p><p>“So this one is my favorite. I made it the last Christmas we had with my dad, your Grandpa Gus. That year we had gone on a trip together, just the two of us, to this little cabin by the lake all the way in Southern California. It was so green there. The lake was in the middle of a forest, kind of like how are house in the middle of the forest. We spent the whole trip just hiking through the woods, enjoying the lake and spending time together. So, that Christmas I painted this scene on my bulb. My art skills are nowhere near your Mama’s level but I tried my best when painting the forest with a lake in the middle. Then I added the words here “Lexa + Dad Lake Trip 2012 &lt;3”.”</p><p>“That’s really pretty Mommy,” Aden said.</p><p>“So pretty Mommy, can you take us there sometime,” Madi added.</p><p>“Maybe we can go sometime; I’d really like that. Lets see what other bulbs I’ve got.”</p><p>“Lex, what about this one; is it what I think it is?”</p><p>Clarke handed Lexa the bulb that had caught her interest.</p><p>“Ah, this one actually has a special meaning that even Grandma Indra, Aunty Anya and Uncle Lincoln don’t fully know.”</p><p>“What is it Mommy,” both twins asked.</p><p>“This is the bulb I made the Christmas right after I met your Mama. Christmas came almost 7 months after we met but I still couldn’t get her out of my head. When we went to make our bulbs that year I had your Uncle Linc outline the design for me so it would look good when I finished.”</p><p>“But why did you have him draw you a pair of eyes Mommy,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Because your Mama’s eyes are blue and I spent every day we were apart so I had Uncle Linc outline her eyes based on how I described them then I painted them blue. Then I painted the rest of my bulb a golden yellow because it reminded me of her hair. The last thing I added was this on the bottom right side “Met Dream Girl June 2015”.”</p><p>“You really dedicated your bulb that year to commemorating our meeting?”</p><p>“I did; it was the most important and best thing that happened to me that year.”</p><p>Clarke was in awe. It was one thing to hear Lexa tell her that she thought of her during the years the were apart but it was so much realer seeing the physical manifestation of her desire during that time. Clarke had no idea how Lexa was going to decorate her bulb this year but this bulb from 2015 was definitely going to be one of her favorites.</p><p>Lexa continued to show and explain the remainder of the bulbs before her kids decided they were finally ready to decorate their own. Lexa asked if Madi or Aden wanted her help but both said no that they needed Mama’s help instead because they wanted to surprise her. Lexa even had to agree not to look at how they were decorating theirs before the twins would work on them. It took about an hour and a half before Madi, Aden and Clarke declared they were done, Lexa having finished about twenty minutes earlier. However, per Woods family tradition they couldn’t show their creations to each other until they were sure they had dried which meant they baked Christmas cookies while waiting using one of Indra’s recipes from her days as a chef.</p><p>After Indra took the time to explain every step of the process they’d be using to the twins and Clarke couldn’t help but record the moment because they were so riveted by every word their Grandmother said. She put her phone away when it was time to help the kids make Christmas cookies. They spent over an hour mixing batter, under Indra’s supervision, then rolling the dough and letting the twins use whatever cookie cutters they wanted to cut the dough before Lexa and Clarke helped them transfer the cookies to the baking sheet. Once the last batch was out of the oven and on the cooling rack Lexa declared it was time to reveal everyone’s now dried Christmas bulbs.</p><p>Indra went first. She outlined 10 figures around the entirety of the bulb with a 11th and 12th figure appearing to almost be peering done at the rest like guardian angels. Indra explained there was one figure for each of them then the two members of the family who had left the earth too soon looking down watching over them. It wasn’t mandatory to add words to your bulbs but Indra had elected to add “Family United Completely 2020”. The adults were choking back tears at how much Indra’s bulb meant to them all. Abby went next. She warned everyone that she did not have any art skills and Clarke had to have gotten all of hers from Jake before she presented her bulb. It was a simpler design consisting of four sets of hands lining hands around the bulb. Abby did not add words to hers but explained that the hands were intended to belong to Clarke, Lexa, Aden and Madi to represent their family being whole for the first time. Clarke was still upset with her mother but she was moved by her bulb design so she approached her mother and gave her a hug. Lincoln volunteered to go next and fiddled with his fingers nervously before he revealed his bulb to everyone. His had no words written on but still made a powerful statement. His bulb consisted of 6 horizontal wide stripes that wrapped around the entire bulb. Lincoln had painted the pride flag. Anya stood with her jaw on the ground unsure what to say; Lincoln seemed to know though.</p><p>“I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. Now may not be the time to really talk about them but I would like to when the time is right. I’m not the same person I was back then. I’ve opened up about my own sexuality since I was a teen and I know how wrong my younger self was. I hope you’re able to accept this an olive branch representing that not only am I an ally who supports you but I am also a proud member of the LGBTQIA+ community.”</p><p>Lincoln was looking Anya in the eyes the entire time he spoke. Anya was brought to tears and did something Indra wasn’t sure she’d ever see again; she initiated a hug with her brother. All of the adults, except Abby who didn’t know what was happening in that moment, were in tears because they knew that this was the turning point for Lincoln and Anya and it was a beautiful thing to see.</p><p>Once the siblings detached from each other, Anya volunteered to go next. She, like her father, had no artistic abilities but had tried. She had painted her bulb red then added a black slightly thick horizontal stripe around the middle and then added a white square. When taken together it was clear she had intended for her bulb to represent Santa’s red suit with his belt. On the bottom, she had also added the words “Santa Returns to the Woods Crew 2020”.</p><p>“Christmas hasn’t been the same since Dad died and it’s been hard to find Christmas cheer or feel the magic since then but this year I have my sister and brother plus a new sister and the best niece and nephew I could ask for. This year Santa Claus will return to our family and I finally feel the magic again so I wanted to commemorate that.”</p><p>Knowing Anya wasn’t one for showing her emotions often, the adults just nodded their heads in understanding while the twins hugged her saying they lived it and knew Santa would too. Raven decided to follow in Anya’s footsteps except she designed hers to resemble an elf’s outfit for much the same reasoning Anya made hers look like Santa. It was clear they planned theirs together. Madison went next and showed off her bulb which now looked like Olaf’s face from Frozen. She explained that she knew Olaf was Madi and Aden’s favorite character from Frozen and she wanted them to have their favorite character on display for their first Christmas in their new home. Needless to say, the kids loved it. With only Clarke, Lexa, Aden and Madi left to reveal their bulbs, Madi asked to go first.</p><p>“Mama helped me because I don’t draw so good yet. I hope you like it Mommy, I made it for you.”</p><p>Lexa was blown away, usually these weren’t made for another person but she was incredibly touched that her daughter had wanted to make her bulb for her. She watched as Clarke went and grabbed Madi’s bulb and handed it to Madi so she could present it.</p><p>“Oh my God, Madi it’s beautiful!”</p><p>“Thank you, Mommy. You said you loved making snowmen with Grandpa Gus and I know you miss him so I wanted to make this so you could remember him plus us. See, there’s four snowmen! This one is Mama, this is me, this one is Aden and this one is you. We’re all holding hands too. So, see Mommy, it’s our family as the thing you used to make with your Daddy. Did I do okay?”</p><p>“Oh baby, you did perfect. Grandpa Gus would love it too. I really love it but Madi, what does it on the bottom where your finger is covering?”</p><p>“Oh! It’s the best part. Mama wrote it for me. It says “Woods Family Est. 2015, Reunited 2020”.”</p><p>Lexa was moved to tears seeing what was written on the bulb and the rest of the adults weren’t fairing much better.</p><p>“That’s perfect baby girl. I love it and I love you. Come here and give me a hug sweetheart.”</p><p>Madi launched herself at her Mommy who wrapped her up in a bear hug and pressed a kiss to her temple. When the mother and daughter broke the embrace, Aden approached with his bulb in hand.</p><p>“I hope you like it Mommy, I made it for you too.”</p><p>Aden then presented his mother with a bulb that had handprints on two of its sides. Lexa was a little confused but didn’t let it show.</p><p>“The blue one is my handprint and the green one is Madi’s.”</p><p>“What’s it say at the bottom baby boy and what is the question mark on the other side for?”</p><p>“It says “Woods Family 2020: Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi. Woods Family 2021 TBD”.”</p><p>“Why did you add “TBD” and what’s the question mark for?”</p><p>“I want a baby brother so this is a hint, please take it under advisement.”</p><p>Lexa was left speechless. Who taught her son this? And did Clarke even want more kids if they could have them?</p><p>“Baby boy who taught you to say that?”</p><p>“Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven. They helped me with it but I really do want a little brother.”</p><p>“Um, Mama and I will have to talk about that but we can’t promise anything. I do love this though. Your handprints are cute! Give me a hug, sweetheart.”</p><p>When the pair broke apart Clarke was already going to grab her bulb to present to her family.</p><p>“I just wanted to say something first. I was just surviving before Anya set Lexa and I up on that date. Once she was back in my life I truly started living again. Lex, you have given me so much and I love you and our family more than I ever thought possible. I wanted my bulb to reflect the change in my life.”</p><p>Clarke then presented her bulb. It was by far the most detailed. It was a landscape of a forest meeting a blue sky but there was a clearing one side of the bulb and in the forest clearing were two figures lip locked. The figures were clearly Clarke and Lexa. At the bottom of the clearly Clarke had written “It may have taken years but I finally found you and I will love you for a thousand years and then I’ll love you for a thousand more.” Clarke had used a beautiful calligraphy style for the writing. Her bulb was beautiful plain and simple.</p><p>“Clarke, this is amazing. Actually, it’s more than amazing so much so there aren’t words to describe how awesome it is. I love it and I love you.”</p><p>The couple exchanged a sweet kiss while the rest of their family looked on with smiles on their faces. When the kiss broke Lexa went to retrieve her bulb.</p><p>“I’ll warn you now mine isn’t nearly as artistic as yours Clarke, but I hope you like it.”</p><p>Lexa then showed her bulb which had a hear on each side of the bulb and all 4 hearts were interlocked together. Two of the hearts were a bright blue and the remaining 2 were a vibrant green. The bottom simply said “Lexa Woods 04-07-1995, Clarke Woods 05-20-1997, Aden Woods 02-28-2016 and Madi Woods 02-28-2016.”</p><p>“I wanted something to commentate our family. The blue hearts are for you, Clarke, and Aden because your eyes are such a beautiful vibrant blue. Then the green hearts are for me and Madi because of our eye color. The hearts are interlocked to show that our bond as a family can never be broken.”</p><p>“I love it babe. But you called me a Woods and I’m not a Woods.”</p><p>“You may not legally have the Woods name but I’ve made it clear that I am going to marry you and you’ve made it clear that you plan to take my name. Plus, you’ve been a Woods since the day we met in my heart. I hope I didn’t overstep.”</p><p>“You didn’t; I love it and you.”</p><p>The couple exchanged another sweet kiss before turning to face their family.</p><p>“I think we all made some pretty amazing Christmas bulbs this year. Lets go put some frosting on the cookies and decorate them so we can finally trim the tree!”</p><p>The twins made a mad dash for the kitchen hearing their mommy’s words and quickly the adults followed and they spent the remainder of the afternoon adding frosting to the cookies and adding various designs with frosting or adding sprinkles or sometimes both. Lexa and the twins made sure to sneak a cookie here and there but Clarke noticed and managed to snap a few candid shots of the trio sneaking cookies and conspiring together about stealing cookies. <em>This is what we’ve been missing. Finding Lexa again and getting to be a real family with her is what we needed. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the amount of pure happiness I feel with her. This Christmas will be perfect.</em></p><p> </p><p>It was now a little after 6pm and the extended Woods family had just finished dinner and was finally ready to trim the tree. The twins were brimming with excitement; they had never decorated a real tree as Clarke always had a prelit artificial one and they couldn’t wait to get to add decorations and lights to the tree.</p><p>“Alright, so we don’t have a color scheme or any rules about how the tree looks. All that matters in this family is that we, the family, are happy with how it looks and that it was decorated with love. So grab whatever ornaments call to you and place them where you want. If you want to place something higher we have ladders and Lincoln has volunteered to handle climbing the ladder and placing ornaments wherever we direct him up top. Once we have the ornaments up we will add some garland and then finally the lights. So go ahead and lets get this tree decorated!”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa helped the twins hang their handmade ornaments as well as Lexa’s handmade ones from years’ past and her's and Clarke’s ornaments they made that day. Once the handmade ornaments were hung they helped the kids select regular bulbs and place them where they wanted on the tree. While they helped the kids the other adults went to town adding their own handmade ornaments and regular ones. About an hour and a half later they were all pleased with how the bulbs looked on the tree. Indra then approached with a large star tree topper that was made of crystals.</p><p>“For those that don’t know, this star has been in the Woods family for generations. Before his death, Gustus would always place the star atop the tree. This year, if there are no objections, I’d like for Madi and Aden to place it atop the tree. Lincoln has assured he can hold them both and I truly believe Gustus would have loved to see his grandchildren place the star on the tree.”</p><p>“Clarke, what do you think? I trust Lincoln will keep them safe to place the start and I do think my dad would have loved watching his grandkids do this.”</p><p>“I trust Lincoln and we’ll be there at the bottom of the ladder so as long as the kids want to do it I’m okay with it.”</p><p>Madia and Aden of course wanted to do it so very carefully Lincoln held onto them as they climbed the ladder and he helped them carefully put the star on top of the tree. The adults cheered them on as they did it. Once they were done, they took a moment to look at their work before slowly climbing back down to their moms.</p><p>“You guys did so good! Mama and I are so proud of you and Grandpa Gus would be too.”</p><p>“My babies, you did such a good job! That was the best I’ve ever seen a star put on the tree.”</p><p>The twins beamed at their moms’ praise. Seeing her son looking at the box of garland, Lexa declared it was time to add the silver garland to the tree and they all watched as Lincoln started at the top of the tree and worked his way down. When ho got closer to the bottom he let Aden and Madi hold the garland as he wrapped it around the tree. Once he was done, the adults agreed to let the twins decide it they used colored lights or white lights. Aden wanted colored and Madi wanted white so Lexa ended up running out to the store to buy enough strands of the color changing lights that could be white or multicolored so that both her children would be happy with the lights. When she returned, they added the lights the same way they did the garland. When they were done, they turned the lights on and admired their tree first with the lights set to white then set as multicolored. Everyone, thankfully, liked the tree so the extended family retired to the home theater to enjoy The Polar Express while eating some Christmas cookies. After the movie, everyone either returned to their own homes or asked to stay in the guest house or guestroom in the main house since they had to be back at the estate by 8am the next day. In the end, Indra, Abby and Madison were the only ones to go home. Anya and Raven chose to stay in the guest house for privacy while Lincoln took the guest room next to Aden’s room. Once the twins were asleep, Clarke and Lexa retired to their room where they went through their usual nightly routines before crawling into bed together. Clarke quickly snuggled close to Lexa and laid her head on her chest. Lexa placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and the couple exchanged whispered words of affection until they fell asleep knowing the following day would be long as they took care of the remainder of their gift shopping. As they fell asleep both women had the same thought. <em>I hope she likes what I have in mind for her gift.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Christmas part 3 will be up tomorrow. It will cover the last minute gift buying and likely Christmas Eve. Christmas day will like take up two chapters then we move into New Years. After we get through the rest of the holidays we will have another small time jump.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke managed to set an alarm and wake up at 4:30am and get out of bed without also waking Lexa. With everything that had transpired the past few weeks she wanted to do something special for Lexa. Lexa always made her feel special and she wanted to do that for Lexa so she had decided the night before to wake up early and surprise Lexa with breakfast in bed for just the two of them before they needed to get the kids up and ready for the day of shopping they had in store.</p><p>On a date night several weeks back, Clarke had asked Lexa what her absolute favorite meal was for breakfast, lunch and dinner. For breakfast, she had replied with answer she wasn’t expecting. Lexa told her her absolute favorite breakfast was actually a combination of the more traditional Greek dish, Tiganopsomo and a more American dish, stuffed avocados. Clarke had to watch a few YouTube videos on how to make Tiganopsomo as she had never heard of it before Lexa mentioned it was her favorite and this would mark the first time she made the circular fried bread filled with crumbled feta and herbs.</p><p>Clarke gathered all the necessary ingredients when she reached the kitchen and quickly got to work on the Tiganopsomo as it would take a little more prep time than the stuffed avocadoes. Once she had the wheat flower based dough made, she filled it with crumbled feta and herbs. Then to cook, the filled dough was fried in olive oil until golden and crispy then she sprinkled it with Lexa’s preferred sesame seeds and drizzled honey. While the Tiganopsomo was cooking, she got to work on the stuffed avocadoes. This dish was easy as Clarke just had to scoop out the centers of the avocadoes and fill the center with the eggs and cheese then bake. Once they were done baking she just had to garnish with red bell peppers and chives on top. Altogether it took Clarke about an hour to prepare everything. Clarke plated the food and covered each plate with a dome plate cover before putting the, on plate warmers and put the plates with warmers on a tray before then adding a mug of coffee for each of them plus a glass each of orange juice and cutlery. As a final touch, Clarke placed a single lily in a vase just big enough for 1 to 2 flowers and set it on the corner of the tray. Giving everything a final check, Clarke headed to their bedroom at 5:40am to wake Lexa and treat her to some quality one on one time with breakfast in bed.</p><p>When she entered their bedroom she quietly set the tray on the bedside table before turning her attention to her sleeping girlfriend. Looking over at Lexa, she looked so peaceful but Clarke knew she had to wake her because they needed to be ready to leave by 8am and Clarke had plans that involved more than just breakfast in bed. Thankfully, when she got the idea to surprise Lexa with breakfast in bed she had enough forethought to text her sister to see if she and Anya would mind waking the twins, getting them ready and handling breakfast for everyone who stayed at the house plus the kids so that she wouldn’t have to worry about rushing herself or Lexa through breakfast. She made the right choice texting her sister because she was still awake and quickly replied that she and Anya would handle it. Knowing that her sister and almost sister-in-law would handle getting the kids and breakfast for everyone else sorted Clarke decided she could enact her entire plan because they had enough time.</p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa’s peaceful face one more time before carefully pulling the blankets back. When they were pulled far enough back Clarke removed her clothes, leaving herself only in a hunter green lace bra and a matching lace thong before crawling up the bed toward her sleeping girlfriend. When she reached Lexa’s already slightly spread legs she gently spread them a little more so there was just enough room for her to crawl between them. Reaching mid-thigh Clarke sat on her knees and took in the sight of her girlfriend whose shirt had ridden up during the night, exposing her rock hard abs. She took a moment to admire the abs she loved so much before trailing her gaze south and that’s when she saw it; Lexa was tenting her boxers so much that her tip, already leaking pre-cum, was slightly poking through the fly of her boxers. Smirking, Clarke bent at the waist and reached inside to pull the already hard shaft through the fly. Gathering the pre-cum on her hand, Clarke gave the shaft a few pumps before kissing the tip and slowly taking the head into her mouth. Clarke swiped her tongue around the head, dipping it in the divot to gather the pre-cum on each swipe, while her hand continued to pump the base. Feeling the cock twitch as she continued her ministrations, Clarke removed her mouth and hand and just as she was about to run her tongue along the underside, she heard Lexa whimper in her sleep at the loss of contact. <em>Even in her sleep she doesn’t like to lose contact once we start.</em> Smirking, Clarke ran her tongue along the largest vein that ran from the base to the bottom of the head. She then wrapped her mouth around the head again but this time began to bob her head, taking in more of her girlfriend’s member on each downward bob. As she was beginning her last downward bob before she’d have all of Lexa’s cock down her throat she heard a soft moan. When she finally had all of Lexa deep in her throat she heard a louder moan and felt a hand hold the back of her head. Smirking around her cock, Clarke began swirling her tongue and using all her throat muscle to work Lexa’s cock closer to release.</p><p>“God, Clarke, so good. I’m not going to last.”</p><p>Clarke kept massaging her member with her throat muscles and tongue as she began to bob her head faster, sucking the tip roughly each time she reached it. Lexa’s moans continued to get louder as Clarke worked her closer to release. Clarke knew Lexa was getting close when her hand grabbed her golden locks harder as she felt her shaft twitch in her mouth.</p><p>“Clarke!!!”</p><p>With one final twitch Clarke felt Lexa release rope after rope of thick cum down her throat. Clarke helped Lexa work through her high, only releasing her when she felt Lexa begin to soften. Looking Lexa in the eyes, Clarke moved up her body until she was able to bring their lips together in a soft kiss.</p><p>“Feel free to wake me up like that anytime babe.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that. I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>“I loved it; I’d like anything you did to me. But what did I do to deserve such a great wakeup call?”</p><p>“I just wanted to. You deserve to be loved, cherished and taken care of and I plan to do that for the rest of my life so I guess this was just a start; just another way for me to show you how much you mean to me. By the way, good morning baby.”</p><p>Lexa leans in and presses a kiss to Clarke’s lips.</p><p>“Good morning babe. Do I smell food?”</p><p>“You do; sit up and I’ll grab it.”</p><p>While Lexa moved to sit with her back against the headboard, Clarke grabbed the tray thankful for the warming plates or else their breakfast would be cold. Once she and Lexa were settled against the headboard with the extra-large tray on their laps, Clarke removed the dome covers to reveal her breakfast creation. When she heard Lexa gasp she knew she did good.</p><p>“You made Tiganopsomo and stuffed avocadoes garnished with red bell peppers and chives like my dad always did? Clarke, this is, this is perfect thank you!”</p><p>“You’re welcome baby; after everything I just thought you deserved a nice breakfast and wakeup call.”</p><p>“Hey, we’re okay I promise, more than actually. This is so very appreciated though. No one has ever made me my favorite breakfast before except my dad. I can’t tell you how much this really does mean to me. God, I fucking love you.”</p><p>They pair exchange a few chaste kisses before enjoying their breakfast. The moans Lexa made while eating her breakfast made Clarke wish they had more time so she could ravish her girlfriend but time was not on their side in that moment. When the pair finally finished their breakfast, it was around 7:15am. Realizing what time it was Lexa jumped out of bed so fast with a bewildered facial expression making Clarke burst out laughing.</p><p>“Clarke, why are you laughing? It’s 7:15am and we have to ready to go by 8am! We still need to wake the kids and make them and our siblings breakfast. We’re going to be late Clarke! Clarke! This isn’t funny.”</p><p>“Lex, when I decided I wanted to make you breakfast in bed and have a little time to ourselves this morning, I asked Raven and Anya to wake the kids and make breakfast for everyone. So we have time.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. That’s good because we can’t be late for our final shopping trip before Christmas.”</p><p>“Yes, we have time but we’re still on a schedule so how about we hop in the shower and get ready so we can see Aden and Madi before heading out for the day?”</p><p>“That sounds like a fantastic plan.”</p><p> </p><p>It took the couple half an hour to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. The strolled into the kitchen, where their siblings and children were eating in the breakfast nook at 7:50am. After greeting everyone and placing kisses to the top of their children’s heads the couple sat down and enjoyed easy conversation until the missing three family members rang the doorbell at 8am sharp. With everyone present and accounted for they split off in two vehicles to begin their journey to the higher end mall just outside the city. Clarke, Lexa, Madi, Aden, Lincoln, Anya and Raven rode in Clarke’s SUV since it had third row seating while Indra, Abby and Madison rode in Indra’s car. Thirty-five minutes later they arrived and split off into smaller groups before heading their separate ways to fnish their shopping before meeting back at the center fountain at 12:30pm sharp. Lexa paired with Raven while Clarke paired with Anya to ensure the couples didn’t know what they purchased for each other while Lincoln paired up with Madison and Abby and Indra paired off with Aden and Madi so they could also help them shop for their moms.</p><p>Lexa requested that she and Raven stop at Henry Winston first so she could check the status on a custom order she placed a couple weeks prior. Raven was a little confused but went along with it and followed Lexa into the boutique.</p><p>“Good morning, my name is Alexandria Woods and I’m here to approve the final design on a custom order I placed two weeks ago.”</p><p>“Ah yes, our head designer told me to expect you. Let me go grab it and we can see if there are any alterations you would like made.”</p><p>Once the sales clerk had retreated to the back Raven couldn’t stay quiet any longer.</p><p>“Um Lex, what custom order did you place?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Lexa said with a glint in her eyes.</p><p>Moments later the clerk returned with a tray holding a ring box which he opened so Lexa could inspect the piece.</p><p>“I do hope this is to your liking Ms. Woods.”</p><p>Lexa’s jaw dropped and she gasped as she took in the ring before her. It was a cushion-cut diamond micropave engagement ring that was framed by micropave diamonds set on a micropave band. The cushion-cut diamond center stone was 2 carats and had a VS2 clarity level. The inside of the band was a double script cursive engraving that read “Established 06-06-2015, our love is eternal”.</p><p>Lexa was left completely speechless with watery eyes having taken in every detail of the ring she helped design. Trying to hold back her tears she took another moment before speaking.</p><p>“This is perfect. When we worked on the design I never thought it would turn out this perfect. I think she will love it. Raven, what do you think?”</p><p>Raven just stood there, mouth agape before Lexa reached over and shut her jaw which prompted her to come back to reality and start talking.</p><p>“Lexa is this what I think it is?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“But when we went looking you said you were just getting ideas.”</p><p>“And I did. The next day I came here and got to work on the design. This is the final product if I approve it.”</p><p>“Wow. Alright. Okay. Let me get a closer look.”</p><p>Raven spent the longest 5 minutes of Lexa’s life analyzing every inch of the ring. Finally, she gave an approving nod.</p><p>“She’s going to love it. Lexa, this is perfect for Clarke and the inscription; Christ if you can come up with such a powerful statement for an engraving I can only imagine what your vows will be like. Plus, this ring compliments her promise ring well in case she ever wanted to wear both or maybe put the promise ring on a chain to wear. Fuck, Lexa this is just perfect.”</p><p>“I agree. It is perfect as it, no alterations are needed. I trust I can pay and take it today?”</p><p>“I am very pleased to hear this meets your expectations. I will have it boxed up and ring you up.”</p><p>The clerk took the ring and returned to the back where he would give the ring a final clean and polish before boxing it.</p><p>“So, while we’re waiting care to tell me when and how you plan to propose?”</p><p>“Well I have a question for you first. Clarke has told me that my Aunt Madison, you and Lincoln were her biggest supporters during her pregnancy. She said that after your dad passed you took your older sibling duties much more seriously and she was grateful for that. Then when your mom disowned her she said you stepped up even more to be there for her and my children. I will never be able to thank you enough for doing that, for being there for Clarke and our children. Which brings me to my question. Raven I would like your permission to ask Clarke to be my wife. I still plan to ask your mother out of respect but yours is the permission that matters to me most.”</p><p>“When Clarke told me she lost her virginity at that party I flipped out. She’s my little sister so I want to protect her and I was scared that she would come to regret losing her virginity the way she did. Then when she told me she was pregnant as a result of that night I was scared. I was scared my sister wasn’t going to be able to achieve her dreams being saddled with a kid so early in life. But she was happier than I had ever seen her when I saw her for the first time after she gave birth. She may not have known your name back then but as I held Aden and Madi for the first time she looked at me and told me that she wanted nothing more than for you to be there with her but that now she had a piece of you with her at all times and she knew the love she already had for you would bring you back together one day. She’s loved you for almost six years on some level and I know you both a madly in love with each other and do not see a future where you are anything other than married to each other and raising your family and you’ve proven your love and devotion so yes you have my permission.”</p><p>Lexa choked back tears hearing Raven’s words. Steeling her emotions, she turned back to the woman she already viewed as a sister.</p><p>“Thank you Raven, that means a lot to me. Now to answer your questions, I have planned a surprise trip for Clarke, the twins and I for New Years. We are going to the cabin my dad took me to on our last trip before he passed. We will be leaving the day after Christmas. On New Years Eve I plan to propose just before the clock strikes 12. I’m going to do it on the shore of the lake because there will be a fantastic fireworks display there as we ring in the new year. I also plan for the kids to be with us when I propose because it wouldn’t feel right doing it without them there. When we get back to the cabin I hope that you, Anya, Lincoln, Madison, my mom and your mom will be waiting for us so we can celebrate together. Now that I know the ring is done I was going to send a secret group text to everyone after I talk to Abby. Every, including you, will be sworn to secrecy. I really want this to be a surprise for Clarke.”</p><p>“Wow that’s just wow. Clarke will love that and of course I’ll keep the secret.”</p><p>Just then the clerk returned with the ring, now all boxed up and ready to go.</p><p>“Alright Miss. Woods, if you will follow me I will be happy to ring you up. The total for this ring, with tax, is $102,000 but you put a $20,000 deposit down so your total due today is $82,000. How would you like to pay?”</p><p>“Amex please.”</p><p>Lexa then handed the clerk her Amex black card causing Raven to gasp.</p><p>“You have a black card?!”</p><p>“Raven, I’m the CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation, of course I do, I just never use it unless it’s a rather expensive purchase. Clarke deserves the best so I will gladly pay what I am but it’s just easier to use the black card than to have gotten a cashier’s check from the bank.”</p><p>“Makes sense, I’ve just never known someone with a black card before.”</p><p>“Well now you do but I would appreciate it if you don’t make a big deal out of this.”</p><p>Raven nodded as the clerk gave Lexa the receipt to sign and handed over the ring her had not placed inside a bag.</p><p>“Thank you for choosing us to create your piece Ms. Woods, I hope she likes it.”</p><p>“Thank you, so do I.”</p><p>With that Lexa and Raven left the boutique and proceeded to the appropriate stores to pick up their Christmas purchases for their significant others. Lexa also picked up a couple of final things for Madi and Aden. As they were walking back to the fountain to meet up with everyone Lexa asked Raven the final question she had.</p><p>“Raven?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I ask you one more question?”</p><p>“Sure, you’ve already asked permission to marry my sister so it can’t be anything as serious as that so shoot.”</p><p>“Actually, it has to do with that. Traditionally, I would have asked your dad for his blessing but obviously, I can’t do that. I was hoping you would go to Arkadia with me tonight so I can ask your dad the only way I know how, by visiting his grave.”</p><p>Raven didn’t respond but had stopped in her tracks. Panicking Lexa rushed to continue.</p><p>“When I found Clarke in Arkadia she was at his grave and she introduced me to him and I talk to him. I know that may be strange but it was nice and meant a lot to me so I wanted to visit again to ask even though I know he won’t be able to answer. If we take the jet the round trip would take about 5 hours, 4 hours of flying then an hour on the ground in Arkadia. I thought we could sneak out after everyone goes to bed. As long as I give Clarke my pillow to snuggle with she shouldn’t wake while we’re gone but I will leave her a note saying you needed me to help with a surprise for Anya or something. Anya will of course be in on it as I plan to talk to Abby today and create the group chat with all of us minus Clarke right after that conversation. So will you come with me? I can go b myself if you don’t want to but I thought it would be nice for us to have some time to bond since we’ve never really had the chance to bond just the two of us.”</p><p>“You really want to fly to Arkadia just so you can ask my dad at his grave for Clarke’s hand?”</p><p>“Yes. I know it may sound silly but it’s important to me.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll come with you but we’re changing the plan some. We’re not going to wait for everyone to go to bed because even with leaving a note Clarke will be suspicious if she wakes up and we’re both gone in the middle of the night. So, we’re going to go home with everyone once they’re done shopping then when we get to your house, I’m going to find an excuse to be alone with you and Clarke and start whining about how I had the perfect gift planned for Anya but the shipper forgot to ship it so I need to pick it up instead if I want it in time for Christmas but it’d be a 6-7 hour round trip and I don’t want to go alone. At that point you will casually volunteer to go with. Clarke will be thrilled that you want to help her sister and she will send us on our way asap and then we can be back home at a reasonable time. What do you think?”</p><p>“Sounds like a perfect plan. Now lets get to that fountain so we can get home and put this plan in action.”</p><p> </p><p>While Lexa and Raven took care of their shopping, Clarke and Anya made their first stop at James Allen. Like Raven, Anya was confused but didn’t ask questions. Clarke walked up to the counter then spoke to the clerk.</p><p>“Good morning. My name is Clarke Griffin and I’m here to approve an engraving.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Ms. Griffin, I was actually the one who took your order when you called yesterday. You were very lucky that we had the particular one you wanted already. Let me go grab it so you can take a look at it as well as the engraving sample and if you approve both I will engrave it right now and you will be able to take it with you today.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing, I didn’t think I’d be able to pick it up so soon, thank you!”</p><p>With a nod the clerk went to retrieve Clarke’s order and the engraving sample.</p><p>“Clarke, what did you order from one of the most sought after jewelers for engagement and wedding rings?”</p><p>“I ordered exactly what you think I ordered Ahn. If I’ve learned anything over the past few days it’s that Lexa is it for me. I already knew she was but how she handled everything just confirmed it and we already lost years together so I don’t want to spend another moment without being her wife, if she agrees to marry me that is.”</p><p>“Holy shit. You’re actually going to propose?”</p><p>“I am. I plan to ask you mom for her permission when I can get her alone today. I’m hoping you approve too?”</p><p>“Of course I approve. You know we love you like you were a Woods already. And I know you already know Lincoln approves since he’s told you two a million times already that you should get married already. How do you plan to do it and when?”</p><p>“We don’t have any plans for New Years so I thought I’d keep it low key with just us and the twins at home then pop the question right before the ball drops so we can begin 2021 as fiancées.”</p><p>“Wow, that sounds great. I’m really happy for you guys.”</p><p>“Alright Ms. Griffin here is the ring and engraving samples, what do you think?”</p><p>Clarke looked at the ring which was a platinum pave infinity diamond ring with the center stone being a 1.04 carat asscher cut diamond with a VS1 clarity level. The engraving samples featured three cursive fonts and Clarke instantly fell in love with the double script font. The engraving was set to read “Established 06-06-2015, our love is eternal”.</p><p>“Wow. This is even better than I imagined it to be. Anya, do you think Lexa will like it?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful Clarke and I think she will love it. It’s not over the top but also not too simple. It’s not too big or too small and the diamond infinity band is perfect symbolism for your relationship. The engraving is beautiful as well. She’s going to love it, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I agree. This is perfect and I’d like the cursive double script font for the engraving.”</p><p>“I am thrilled you’re pleased with the ring. I will go ahead and have our engraver in the back take care of the engraving now; it should only take about ten minutes. While you wait I can ring you up.”</p><p>“That would be great, thank you.”</p><p>“Alright, you put a $10,000 deposit down when we spoke on the phone so your remaining balance is $25,000. We accept MasterCard and Visa debit and credit as well as Amex and cashier checks.”</p><p>Clarke handed the clerk her MasterCard that was linked to her trust fund to pay.</p><p>“Clarke, I don’t want to pry but $35,000 is a lot.”</p><p>“I know but lexa deserves the world. Plus, it’s not like I’m broke. I may not be nearly as wealthy as lexa is on her own but I have my trust fund and with the gallery I bring home $200,000 or more a year depending on sales so I can afford this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like you don’t have your own money or anything. This is the first time I’ve been with anyone who is buying an engagement ring so I’m not really sure what’s too much to spend on one.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean any offense. Plus, it’s not like we’ve ever discussed how the gallery does financially so it makes sense you’d be a little concerned.”</p><p>“Ms. Griffin, here you go. I hope she says yes.”</p><p>“Thank you and have a good holiday.”</p><p>With that Clarke and Anya made their way out of the boutique and continued on their journey to finish getting gifts for their significant others plus a couple extra things Clarke wanted to get the twins.</p><p>“I think that covers everyone, ready to head back to the fountain Clarke?”</p><p>“Um actually can we make one more stop?”</p><p>“Yeah sure. Where are we headed?”</p><p>Clarke simply pointed to a small store and Anya nodded and they went inside. After Clarke paid for her purchase they made their way back to the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>While their family went their separate way to shop, Aden and Madi were excited to shop for gifts for their moms with their grandmas.</p><p>“Do you two have any ideas about what you want to buy your moms?”</p><p>“We had one idea but we don’t have enough money to buy it,” Madi shyly asked.</p><p>“Well what did you two have in mind?,” Abby asked her grandchildren.</p><p>“We waited a long time for Mommy to be able to come home and since she did she’s been with us every day. Mommy loves Mama but she never gets to take Mama on a date alone unless it’s only for a few hours. Mommy and Mama deserve time to themselves as a thank you for being the best Moms in the world. Madi and I were looking at some pictures Mommy has from different places she’s visited for work and we asked her about one because there was a tall tower behind her. She said that was Paris, the city of love, and she’d love to take Mama there someday.”</p><p>“Okay, so what is it you two wanted to buy then?,” Indra asked even though she was pretty sure she knew what her grandchildren wanted to do.</p><p>“Aden and I want to send Mommy and Mama to Paris.”</p><p>Hearing this both women looked at each other while thinking the same thing. <em>Our grandchildren are the sweetest. They aren’t even 5 yet and want to send their moms to a romantic city. Maybe we can find a way to make that happen.</em></p><p>“That’s really sweet. It does cost a lot of money but how about you two go play here in the kids area while Grandma Abby and I talk about it?”</p><p>“Okay!,” both children said as they ran off to play in the children play area they happened to be next to.</p><p>“It seems our grandchildren have inherited our daughters’ good hearts,” Indra said.</p><p>“It would seem so but can we make what they want happen?”</p><p>“We can, pretty easily actually.”</p><p>“Indra, how?”</p><p>“As you know, Lexa is the CEO of our family company, Trikru Inc. so she has access to not only the family jet but the corporate jet so we wouldn’t need to purchase tickets for them to fly. Then once they’re in France, they could stay at the townhouse I own in Paris. If we wanted to give them a slightly longer trip they could also spend time at the estate Lexa inherited from her grandfather in the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region of the South of France. So really the only things to sort out would be who would watch the kids and when the trip would be.”</p><p>“Wow. I knew Lexa had some other properties around the world but I didn’t realize she had one in France. I think we can make this happen then. I’d love to watch the kids but I don’t think they’d be comfortable with me watching them since I’ve just started talking to Clarke again but I imagine they would be okay leaving you or Anya and Raven to watch them. I’d suggest Lincoln as an option but depending one when we set this up for he may be back in Arkadia.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m not supposed to say anything because he wanted it to be a surprise but Lincoln was able to get a work transfer and he’s back in Polis for good. When he came back for Christmas he was also moving back, he’s just waiting for the test of his stuff to be shipped after New Years. He actually got a place on the same street Anya and Raven live on. He’s planning to tell everyone on Christmas.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful! I noticed Octavia didn’t come back with him though.”</p><p>“That’s right you weren’t around when everything happened. It is really Clarke and Lexa’s story to tell but it comes down to Octavia having kept a major secret from them and lying. It was bad enough that Lincoln broke up with her as soon as he knew what she did and the hateful reason she gave for doing it. My understanding from Lincoln is that she will be moving back into the home they shared in Arkadia once his stuff has been shipped; her name was on the deed as well so she has the right to live there. Lincoln did make her buy him out though. Other than that, he refuses to have contact with her for good reason.”</p><p>“Oh. Well it’s still good that Lincoln will be home for good. Perhaps the kids could alternate watching the wins then you, Madison and I could do “grandma weekends” with them for however long the trip is?”</p><p>“That would work. The twins don’t go back to school until the first week of February so maybe we could send them after New Years for two weeks then they can still spend the last two weeks of winter vacation with the kids?”</p><p>“So, we’re thinking maybe fly out at night on the 1st to try and help them avoid jetlag and maybe return so they land here at night before the twins’ bedtime on the 17th?”</p><p>“I think those dates are perfect. Let me make a group chat with everyone except Clarke and Lexa to see if they’re on board for helping with the kids.”</p><p>Indra quickly created a group chat for herself, Abby, Madison, Lincoln, Raven and Anya. She called it “Operation CLEXA Surprise”.</p><p>Indra to Operation CLEXA Surprise: Hey guys, the twins want to send Clarke and Lexa to Paris as their gift to them because Lexa told them it’s the city of love and they want their moms to have some alone time. Abby have the logistics of their travel worked out. They would leave at night on January 1st and return on the 17th in time to be back for bedtime with the twins. We were thinking Anya, Raven and Lincoln could either all stay at their house during the trip to watch the kids or alternate days or something while Abby, Madison and I handle the weekends for some grandma/grandkid time. Thoughts?</p><p>Anya to Operation CLEXA Surprise: Raven and I are in. We can stay at the house the entirety of the trip and we’d love for Lincoln to join us. I think it’d be good to have some sibling time and quality Aunty/Uncle and niece/nephew bonding time.</p><p>Raven to Operation CLEXA Surprise: Ditto what Anya said.</p><p>Lincoln to Operation CLEXA Surprise: Those kids are something else, not many would want to do this for their parents. I’m completely on board and would love to join Anya and Raven at the house for the entirety of the tip to help with the kids; I think it will be a great time for us!</p><p>Madison to Operation CLEXA Surprise: This sounds like a perfect plan. Maybe we could stay in the guesthouse during our time with the kids so they could still sleep in their beds assuming Lincoln, Anya and Raven will still stay in the house on the weekends. Then we all could have dinner together during the weekends for some family time.</p><p>Abby to Operation CLEXA Surprise: I love that idea Madison! So, are we all agreed on how this will work so we can surprise Clarke and Lexa?</p><p>Everyone replied that they agreed and now it was time to tell the twins that they could give their moms the gift they wanted. Calling the kids back to them, they listened to them tell their grandmas about the games they played before Aden shyly asked about their gift idea.</p><p>“Were you able to figure out if Madi and I could give Mommy and Mama the trip?”</p><p>“We were and your Grandma Abby and I already talked to your Aunts and Uncle and we can send your moms to France for two weeks. They would leave at night on January 1st then they would come home on January 17th in time to tuck you both in. Your Aunts and Uncle will stay with you while your moms are gone then me, Grandma Abby and your Nana will come over on the weekends to spend it with you and all of us will have dinner together on the weekends. How does that sound?”</p><p>The twins took a few moments to think before Madi spoke first.</p><p>“I want them to have a trip. They’re the best mommies in the world and in the movies mommies get to spend time alone so our mommies should too but I’ll miss them. Will we be able to talk to Mommy and Mama while they’re gone?”</p><p>“I want them to be able to go too but I’m going to miss them a lot. Can we talk to them while they’re gone and can we go to the aquarium again while they’re gone? Mommy and Mama took us a couple weeks ago but I want to go again.”</p><p>“You can FaceTime them every day and yes we can go the aquarium while they’re away,” Indra assured her grandchildren.</p><p>“Okay. Then yes this is what I want to give Mommy and Mama for Christmas,” Aden declared.</p><p>“As long as we can talk to Mommy and Mama everyday then I want to give them this for Christmas too,” Madi added.</p><p>With that settled they quickly finished the remainder of their shopping before returning to the fountain to meet back up with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>At 12:30pm sharp the family met at the fountain as planned. The group went out for lunch together before returning to Clarke and Lexa’s home to continue the Woods family tradition of watching Christmas movies leading up to the holiday. Everyone, except Lexan and Raven participated in the movie marathon until it was time to go home.</p><p>As planned Raven panicked when she had Clarke and Lexa alone claiming the only way to get Anya’s gift on time was to make the 6-7 hour round trip to pick it up herself. Lexa of course volunteered to go with her under the guise of bonding time. Clarke thought it was sweet and didn’t question it. With that, the pair left and went straight to the airstrip where the jet was already fueled and ready to take them to Arkadia. When they landed, they went straight to the cemetery, only making a pit stop to get a bouquet of Blue Irises, Jake’s favorite, to leave on this grave. When they arrived, Raven approached first to say a few words to her dad then motioned for Lexa to come forward. They had previously agreed that Rave would stay with Lexa as she spoke.</p><p>“Mr. Griffin, it’s Lexa. I really hope that wherever you are you can still hear this. I’m in love with Clarke and I cannot imagine a life without her. I don’t want to live another moment without her being my wife. My life didn’t begin until I met your daughter. I promise I will love, cherish, protect and provide for Clarke and our children every day for the rest of my life. I swear to be faithful to her and honor her. I love her with everything I am. So Sir, I hope I’d have your blessing to marry her. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Lexa then laid the flowers down and walked away with Raven.</p><p>“He would have given you his blessing Lexa, I know he would have.”</p><p>“Thank you for saying that Raven. Lets go home now so we can see our loves and I can prepare to find a way to get Abby alone tomorrow at my mom’s so I can ask for her blessing.”</p><p>“Mom will give her blessing too.”</p><p>With that they made their way back to the airstrip so they could head home to Polis. When Lexa walked in her house a little after 9pm she checked on her kids, placing a kiss to the top of each of their heads then headed to her room to find Clarke. When she entered their bedroom she found Clarke already asleep on her pillow. She quickly changed and went through her nightly routine before carefully sliding into bed, and moving Clarke so she could lay on her chest. Clarke smiled in her sleep when her head touched Lexa’s chest and within moments Lexa had joined Clarke in her slumber.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just shy of 10k words of pure Clexa fluff. I hope you enjoy this! The Christmas day part will be up tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke up before Clarke and their children the next day. Knowing she still needed to talk to Abby to ask for her blessing she decided to call the woman and invite her for breakfast that morning under the guise of it being easier since everyone would be staying at the estate that night and this way Abby could settle in and then ride with them to her mother’s home for their Christmas Eve festivities. Knowing that her, hopefully, soon to be mother-in-law was usually awake at this hour, Lexa called her just after 6am. Unsurprisingly, Abby answered after only two rings.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Good morning Abby.”</p><p>“Good morning Lexa; to what do I owe the pleasure of such an early call? Is everyone alright?”</p><p>“Everyone is fine; in fact, they are all still asleep. I was wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast and then ride with us to my mom’s house?”</p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of you Lexa. I would love to join you for breakfast. I packed last night so I can be there in say half an hour if that works?”</p><p>“That would be perfect. I’ll leave the garage door open so you can park in one of the extra spots and the door leading into the house from the garage will be unlocked so please just walk in. I’ll be in the kitchen when you get here. See you soon Abby.”</p><p>“See you soon Lexa.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay Lexa, you have her coming here now you just need to hope Clarke sleeps in long enough for you to have a conversation with her mother.</em>
</p><p>Knowing that she needed to speak with Abby when she arrived, Lexa decided to make oven omelets so she’d be able to speak with Abby without having to stand at the stove if she made traditional omelets. Lexa preheated the oven gathered the eggs, milk, cheddar cheese, feta cheese, spinach, ham, green peppers, red peppers, yellow peppers and a small amount of onion. After chopping the ingredients that needed it, she beat the eggs and added a dash of salt and pepper before adding the remaining ingredients and when satisfied she poured it into a baking dish and put it in the oven setting the timer for 45 minutes. The dish had been in the oven for about 10 minutes when she heard a car pull into the garage and a couple of minutes later Abby walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hi Lexa, thank you again for inviting me for breakfast. Whatever you are cooking smells amazing.”</p><p>“Hi Abby. Thank you, it’s just oven baked omelets. If it’s alright with you I was hoping I could speak to you about something before Clarke and the kids wake up.”</p><p>“Alright. I hope it’s nothing serious.”</p><p>“It is but it’s nothing bad; at least I don’t think it’s bad. Lets go to the library to talk.”</p><p>Lexa grabbed two mugs of coffee she had just made and handed one to Abby before leading her to the library. Once there she took a seat in her favorite armchair while Abby elected to sit across from her. Setting her mug down on the coffee table, Lexa looked Abby straight in the eye before she began speaking.</p><p>“Abby, I love your daughter. I love Clarke and our children more than anything in the universe. I would take a bullet for any of them. When I envision the future the only possible future I can see is one where Clarke is by my side until the day I die. I envision us old and grey watching the grandkids run around the yard. I envision us now when we are still young chasing the twins and hopefully a few more kids around. I see family vacations, birthdays, holidays and every little milestone spent with Clarke by my side. She is the love of my life. I know this may seem fast to you but I fell for Clarke the day I met her, June 6, 2015, to be exact. It may have taken years for us to find our way back to each other but now that we have I am never letting go. Clarke and our family truly are my everything. I asked Raven yesterday and she gave her blessing. Then yesterday when Raven and I left together we actually flew to Arkadia so I could visit Jake’s grave and to tell him my plans and promise him that I will forever love his little girl and that I hoped he would give his blessing if he were here; Raven assured me he would have. So now that we finally have the chance to speak privately, I know that your relationship with Clarke is still fragile and strained but you are her only living parent so, I am asking you for your blessing to ask Clarke to marry me.”</p><p>“Wow, that was not what I was expecting when you said you wanted to talk. Honestly, if I was in your shoes I wouldn’t have asked for my blessing since my relationship with my daughter was nonexistent until a couple of weeks ago but even now it’s very strained. It means a lot that you still asked though and I can’t believe you flew to Arkadia just to talk to Jake. That means the world to me that you did that. Raven is right though, he would have given his blessing and not just because you are the twins’ mother but because you love Clarke. Of course I give you my blessing!”</p><p>“Thank you, Abby! It means a lot to me to have your blessing.”</p><p>“But I do have one question.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“Have you gotten a ring yet or thought about how you will ask?”</p><p>“I actually picked the ring up yesterday. I designed it along with the head designer at Harry Winston here. I plan to propose on New Years Eve just before midnight. Clarke doesn’t know yet but I am flying us to California on the 30th so we can spend New Years at the cabin my father took me to during our last trip. I also plan to fly the rest of you up on New Years Eve so that when we return to the cabin, hopefully as fiancées, you all will be there to celebrate with us.”</p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful plan. I’m sure Clarke will love it.”</p><p>“I will love what?”</p><p>“Clarke! You scared me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry babe, I woke up and you weren’t in bed but I smelled food but you weren’t in the kitchen so I started wandering around until I heard your voice. But back to my question. What will I love?”</p><p>“Lexa was telling me about your Christmas present but that’s all I’m saying so it’s not spoiled.”</p><p>“Fine. By the way what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Lexa called and invited me for breakfast so I could ride to Indra’s with you.”</p><p>“Oh okay. That was nice of you Lex.”</p><p>The conversation was cut short when Lexa heard the oven timer going off.</p><p>“Ah breakfast is ready. Babe, can you go get the kids while I take breakfast out of the oven and set the table?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Before she leaves though, Clarke bends down to give Lexa a soft kiss. When the kiss breaks Clark and Lexa go their separate ways to complete their tasks. Within five minutes the family was enjoying the breakfast Lexa cooked. The conversation was light, mostly filled by the twins tell everyone about their letters to Santa and which items they were really hoping to get the next day. When everyone had finished eating, Clarke and Lexa went to help the kids get ready while Abby had volunteered to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before starting and clean up the area in general. After half an hour, Lexa returned with the twins and Abby agreed to keep an eye on them so she and Clarke could get ready. Knowing they were short on time the couple showered quickly, got ready and rejoined their family within 45 minutes. Knowing they still had about an hour before they needed to leave the family elected to sit in the living room and enjoy each other’s company while the twins watched an episode of Star Wars Rebels while Lexa quickly loaded the White Elephant gifts in the back of Clarke’s car before joining her family.</p><p>After two episodes of Star Wars Rebels, Clarke declared it was time to leave and they made their way to Clarke’s car, as it had more seating, and began the short drive to Indra’s. They arrived at Indra’s not long after and saw they were the first to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Indra must have heard them pull in because she was standing in the doorway waiting for them. The twins ran to their grandmother when they saw her, while the adults took a little bit longer to make their way to the house.</p><p>“Hi Mom, Merry Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Eve Alexandria.”</p><p>“Ugh Mom do you have to call me Alexandria?”</p><p>“Of course she does love, your reaction is always so entertaining. Merry Christmas Eve Indra.”</p><p>“To you as well Clarke.”</p><p>“Indra, Merry Christmas Eve; thank you for inviting me.”</p><p>“Abby! Of course, you will always be family. And Merry Christmas to you as well. Now, come on you lot you’re the first to arrive which means you get to pick numbers for the White Elephant exchange first.”</p><p>When the pair had made in the house, Abby finally asked what she had been wondering.</p><p>“What’s a White Elephant exchange?”</p><p>“It’s kind of like a Secret Santa exchange Mom. We all bring a gift, and don’t worry we figured you wouldn’t know what it was so Lexa picked up an extra gift so you were covered too. Anyway, everyone brings a gift to go into the exchange then we pick numbers to determine the order. When it’s your turn you can pick a gift to open or steal a gift someone else has already opened. If you steal a gift the person whose gift was stolen gets to pick a new one.”</p><p>“Oh well that sounds lovely. So is this exchange the only Woods Christmas Eve tradition I should know about?”</p><p>“No Abby. Our Christmas Eve celebrations are almost as serious as Christmas itself. My husband loved the holiday season and he thought it was the best time to make new memories so every Christmas Eve. When everyone arrives, we change into ugly Christmas sweaters and don’t worry we have one for everyone. Gustus loved picking out the sweaters for everyone each year so now that he’s gone I do it; it makes me feel closer to him. After everyone changes we watch Miracle on 34th Street, the 1994 version, as it was Gustus’ favorite then The Polar Express because it was the kids favorite once it came out and I thought Madi and Aden would enjoy it. Then we have dinner and after that we draw names then make a Christmas card for the person we picked. Following that is the White Elephant exchange then we drive through the lights on the river display on the way back to Lexa and Clarke’s for hot cocoa around the fire while we read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas before setting out the cookies for Santa.”</p><p>“You really do go all out but I love it. Jake would have loved this; he always loved the holidays.”</p><p>“Yes, Dad loved the holidays but I have to believe wherever he is he’s watching us happy that we found a way to still enjoy them without him.”</p><p>Lexa leaned in a kissed Clarke’s cheek before whispering in her ear, “you dad is always watching over you and our children remember that.”</p><p>“I love you Lex.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>With sweet words exchanges the group moved to the kitchen to help Indra with dinner preparations. As they did the rest of the family slowly trickled in. To Lexa’s surprise, Lincoln walked in with Raven and Anya. It turned out he had spent the night at their house and had a real heart to heart with his sister and slowly their relationship was getting back on track. Madison, meanwhile was the last to arrive and when she did she arrived with a shit eating grin on her face and asked to speak to Clarke and Lexa outside.</p><p>“Hey Aunt Madison what’s up and why are you grinning like that?”</p><p>“Follow me ladies.”</p><p>When they reached the back of Madison’s SUV she stopped and turned to address the couple.</p><p>“Remember a couple weeks ago when the twins asked you if they could have a puppy since Clarke had promised them one when they had a bigger yard?”</p><p>“I do but Aunt Madison, where are you going with this?”</p><p>“You both know I consider those kids my grandkids and I also happen to know that a certain one called Lexa has always wanted a puppy too but was never allowed to have one as a kid. So when I stopped by the shelter to drop of a donation of toys for the dogs and cats for Christmas and saw this little guy I couldn’t resist. Please tell me you’re okay with him being a Christmas Eve gift for the twins and you both?”</p><p>Madison opened the back of the SUV to reveal a Golden Retriever puppy in an adorable wicker basket with a crate full of toys and supplies next to him.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. You got them a puppy?!”</p><p>“Yes Lexa.”</p><p>“Clarke, can we keep him? Please. Pleeeeaassseee?”</p><p>“He is pretty damn cute and I did promise the twins we could get a dog once we had a larger yard so if you agree to help with him and not leave me to do everything then yes we can keep him.”</p><p>“Of course I’ll help! And Aden and Madi will too. We’ll take him on walks, play with him, feed him and give snuggles!”</p><p>“Alright, alright I get. We can keep him. The kids will be so excited.”</p><p>“I’m glad you two approve. Let me move this to your car then you can go surprise your kids.”</p><p>“Um, no. You’re their Nana and you got them this gift so you can surprise them.”</p><p>“Ditto what Clarke said. The deserve to know that their Nana got them something they’ve been wanting forever.”</p><p>“If you’re sure then okay.”</p><p>“We’re sure.”</p><p>The trio quickly moved the puppy supplies to Clarke’s car and Clarke took a couple toys out to bring in the house so the puppy had some to play with and then made their way back inside with Madison hiding with the puppy as Clarke and Lexa gathered their kids and the rest for their family in the living room. Once everyone was in the living room Clarke called out for Madison.</p><p>“Madison, you can come out now!”</p><p>Madison then appeared from around the corner holding the excited puppy.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Eve! Aden, Madi this little guy is for you.”</p><p>She then set the puppy down and a squealing Aden and Madi came running until they met the puppy. The family watched the kids play with their new pup until it was clear that the puppy was already tired from so much excitement.</p><p>“What do you tell Nana guys,” Lexa asked.</p><p>At the same time the twins broke into shouts of “thank you” while engulfing their Nana in a hug. The rest of the family made sure to get plenty of pictures of the twins meeting their dog, playing with him for the first time and thanking their Nana.</p><p>“You’re welcome. But you should thank your Mama and Mommy too; they’re the ones who said you could keep him.”</p><p>The twins thanked their moms and hugged them.</p><p>“So, do you guys know what you want to name him?”</p><p>The twins had a quick hushed conversation before answering their Mommy.</p><p>“We want to name him Picasso,” Madi said.</p><p>“Picasso? Why Picasso baby girl?”</p><p>“Because Mommy, Mama told us the first painting she ever saw with Grandpa Jake was painted by Picasso so we want to name him Picasso,” Aden explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“I can’t believe you two remember me telling you that. I think that’s a wonderful name.”</p><p>“I agree with your Mama. Now why don’t we go put Picasso in his dog bed that Nana just brought in so he can have a nap while we go put our ugly sweaters on?”</p><p>With that the little family of four set up the dog bed in the living room and carried the sleepy pup to it so he could nap. After, they and the rest of the family put on their ugly Christmas sweaters before regrouping in the living room to begin watching Miracle on 34th Street and The Polar Express. Indra stepped away towards the end of the first movie to put the brown sugar mustard glazed ham in the oven so it would be done right after The Polar Express finished. Sure enough, the ham was ready to eat about twenty minutes after the movie ended which had given the adults plenty of time to heat the dishes Indra had made that morning. The family enjoyed a dinner full of easy conversation, laughs and plenty of stories from Aden and Madi about their adventures. Once everyone had their full the adults cleared the table while the twins went to play with their new puppy. Lexa joined the twins while the result of the adults were finishing cleaning up so she could take the puppy for a walk, which the twins of course had to join her for. Fifteen minutes later, Lexa and the twins returned just as everyone else was finishing setting up the card making supplies on the table. The extended family each took their turn picking names from the hat and quickly got to work on making their cards. Clarke and Lexa offered to help their children but Madi and Aden insisted that they could do it themselves. The pair noticed though that the twins discreetly ran off with Lincoln with card supplies and didn’t return until everyone was just finishing up with their cards. With the cards finished it was time to reveal who your card was for and exchange them.</p><p>Indra went first and presented her card to Abby. It was a simple red card with a Christmas tree design on the front and the words “Merry Christmas” above the tree. On the inside was a short message.</p><p>
  <em>Abby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to the family. We are very happy to have you with us this year and I hope this is only the first of many Christmases’ we all spend together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Indra</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Indra, I hope this is the first of many too.”</p><p>Abby went next and presented her card to Raven. It was a white card with a cut out red heart pasted to the front with “Merry Christmas” written inside the heart in gold glitter pen ink. On the inside was a heartfelt note.</p><p>
  <em>Raven,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day you quite literally walked into my life was one of the best days of it. I’ve missed being able to spend Christmas with you and I am so glad to be spending this one with you, your beautiful girlfriend, sister and her family. I love you my little bird.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas baby girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Mom</em>
</p><p>“Mom, thank you. I love you too.”</p><p>The mother-daughter duo shared a sweet huge before Raven grabbed her card to present to Madison. It was a blue card with Raven’s attempt at drawing fairy lights across the whole front with “Merry Christmas” written in big cursive writing across the center of the card in sparkly red glitter pen ink. Inside was a small note.</p><p>
  <em>Madison,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were there for my sister when I couldn’t be as much as I wanted and I will forever be grateful to you for that. I’m glad to be spending this holiday with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Raven</em>
</p><p>“Thank you Raven. I will always be there for your sister and her family and I hope you know you are part of that group. I will always be here for you too.”</p><p>Raven was a little teary eyed hearing that and shared a quick hug with Madison before it was the other woman’s turn to share her card. Madison presented her card to her sister, Indra. Her card was green and cut into the shape of a Christmas tree which she had then used different colored pencils to draw lights and decorations on the tree. She had then written “Merry Christmas” diagonally from the bottom left corner to the top right corner in silver glitter pen ink. She too had left a note on the inside.</p><p>
  <em>Indy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know we haven’t always been close but I hope this Christmas can be the start of changing that. I miss my sister and I love you dearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Mads</em>
</p><p>“You know I hate that nickname! But I think we’ve already started changing that. I haven’t felt this close to you in years. I love you Mads.”</p><p>“I love you too…Indy.”</p><p>The sisters shared a laugh and an embrace before it was time for the next card to be exchanged. Since Indra had already given a card, Lincoln volunteered to go next. He shyly handed his creation to his sister, Anya. It was a plain green card simply with “Merry Christmas” written on the front in gold lettering. He explained the green was to represent a fresh start for them. On the onside however, was a family portrait. Lincoln had used his artistic abilities to draw a portrait of not only the family gathered that day but of the family as gathered plus Gustus and Jake. The drawing took up the entirety of the left half of the card while the right had a note.</p><p>
  <em>Anya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for being willing to give me another chance. I know we have conversations to still have but I hope this Christmas will be another step in the right direction. I love you sis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Lincoln</em>
</p><p>“Linc the drawing it’s perfect. Thank you for this. This is our second chance and I love you too baby brother.”</p><p>The siblings shared a sweet embrace before Anya went to get her card to present to none other than Lincoln.</p><p>“I guess fate decided we both had something to say to each other this year. I hope you like it; I am nowhere near as talented as you but I tried.”</p><p>She then presented him with a green card with two stick figures drawn at the bottom next to a Christmas tree with “Merry Christmas” written in silver ink at the card of the top. She explained that she too selected a green card because it represented a fresh start. She didn’t include a drawing on the inside like her brother but she did include a very heartwarming note.</p><p>
  <em>Lincoln,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We may not have the best past but over the last month you’ve been making every effort you can to talk to me and make amends. I finally feel like I have my brother back. I hope this Christmas is only the first of many we spend together. Thank you for doing the work to start to repair our relationship. I love you baby brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Anya</em>
</p><p>The siblings shared another hug and with that somehow only Clarke, Lexa, Aden and Madi were left. The twins quickly requested that they share their cards last and their moms couldn’t refuse them.</p><p>“If it’s okay I’d like to go first,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Of course, love,” Lexa replied.</p><p>“Okay, I need to preface this with the first card is for the person whose name I pulled but I couldn’t not make card for the remainder of my perfect little family so I actually have three cards to present. First, is for Aden. I hope you like it baby boy.”</p><p>Clarke presented Aden with a card only Clarke could have made. She had taken yellow cardstock and cut it into the shape of a star. She had added some shading to make it look like a real star then wrote “Merry Christmas” in the middle of the star in silver glitter pen ink. On the inside Clarke had made a drawing of Aden and Madi with Lexa snuggling on a couch. Lexa recognized the drawing in her son’s card to be based on a picture taken the day she met her children for the first time. The sight made her tear up but she held back the tears as Clarke read the note she put on the opposite side of the card.</p><p>
  <em>Aden,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas my little angel. I love being your Mama. Your sister and you are the best gift I ever received. I love you so much and can’t wait to share this Christmas with you, our first Christmas with you Mommy. I hope this is the best Christmas ever. I love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Always,</em><br/>
<em>Mama</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Mama. The drawing is so pretty. Can we hang it up when we get home?”</p><p>“Of course, we can buddy. Now Madi, I have one for you too.”</p><p>Clarke presented Madi with a white card cut into the shape of a snowman with black button eyes and a carrot orange nose drawn on. At the bottom, she had written “Merry Christmas” in red glitter ink. On the inside, Clarke had made a drawing like she had on Aden’s card but this drawing was of Lexa pushing Madi and Aden on the swings that were part of the jungle gym Lexa had built in their backyard. All three had huge smiles on their faces. On the opposite side, Clarke had left a note.</p><p>
  <em>Madi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas my little angel. Being your Mama is my greatest joy. You and your brother are the best gift I have ever received. I’m so excited for this Christmas since it is our first with your Mommy. I love you so much and I hope this is the best Christmas ever!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Always,</em><br/>
<em>Mama</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Mama. Can we hang mine up too when we get home?”</p><p>“Of course we can. Lex, this one is for you.”</p><p>Clarke handed Lexa a blue card she had drawn Christmas lights across in a zig-zag pattern. On the inside Clarke had drawn an original portrait of their family. In it Clarke and Lexa sat on a couch, each wearing what appeared to be the ugly Christmas sweaters they currently wore and they had Aden and Madi sitting on their laps also wearing the ugly Christmas sweaters they currently wore. All four were smiling. Lexa tried stop the happy tears from falling seeing the drawing of her family; she lost that battle when she read the note Clarke left on the other side of the card.</p><p>
  <em>Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This may be our first Christmas physically together but I feel like you’ve been with me every Christmas since we met because I always had a piece of you with me in our children. I am so grateful to physically have you here this year and to know that you will always be with me on Christmas for the rest of our lives. You are the love of my life, the mother of my children, my happily ever after. Thank you for giving me the life I have dreamed of having since the day I found out I was pregnant. I love you baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Clarke</em>
</p><p>“Clarke, I don’t know what to say. This is beautiful. There are no words to describe how much this card means to me. I love you so much.”</p><p>The couple shared a slow, sweet kiss but parted before it got heated knowing their children were watching. When the kiss broke Lexa went to get her offering.</p><p>“I couldn’t just make a card for the person whose name I drew. The first card is for the person I whose name I drew and I will warn you all now my art skills are nonexistent compared to Clarke’s but I tried.”</p><p>Lexa then handed Madi her card. It was red and cut to look like a candle with a yellow candle base design pasted on as well as a yellow flame with “Merry Christmas” written in silver glitter ink. On the inside was a note.</p><p>
  <em>Madi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My sweet girl, being your Mommy is the best thing to ever happen to me. I was only surviving, going through the motions of life then your Mommy found me and told me about you and your brother and I started living. I love you much, baby girl. I can’t wait to spend this Christmas and every Christmas after with you. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. I love you sweetheart. I hope this is the best Christmas ever, I will do everything I can to make sure it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you baby girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Mommy</em>
</p><p>“Thank you for coming home Mommy. You’re home now so it is the best Christmas ever. I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Now Aden, here’s one for you too.”</p><p>Lexa handed Aden a card that was designed 100% identical to the one she gave Madi. On the inside, she left a slightly different note.</p><p>
  <em>Aden,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby boy, you and your sister are the best things to ever happen to me. I did not start living, truly living, until I found out I was your Mommy. You and your sister are the best gifts I ever received and I promise to always be there for you no matter what. I love you sweetheart. I hope this Christmas is the best one you have ever had and I will do everything I can to make sure it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you baby boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Mommy</em>
</p><p>“I love you Mommy, thank you for coming home and finding us.”</p><p>“I love you too baby boy and I promise, I’m not going anywhere. Now, lastly, have one for you Clarke.”</p><p>Lexa handed Clarke a card that was similar to the ones she gave their kids but instead of one candle it was three. There was one taller red candle flanked by a smaller red candle on each side. All three had yellow bases pasted on and yellow flames. Written on the candles was one word per candle that read “Merry Christmas Love”. On the inside was a note.</p><p>
  <em>Clarke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are not sufficient words in the English language to convey just how much I love you. You are the love of my life. It may have been a rocky start for a minute when you came back in my life but I am so thankful you gave me that minute to get my head on straight because now I have the best family I could ask for. I love you today, tomorrow and always. I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us; maybe there’s even another kid or 4 in our future. I love you baby. Merry Christmas!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Lexa</em>
</p><p>“Another kid or 4? Four, really Lexa?”</p><p>“Well I mean, I always wanted a big family before I was told, you know. Even if we can’t naturally have more I’d love to have more kids with you whether it be through the natural method, IVF or adoption. I want everything with you Clarke.”</p><p>“Awe, Lex! I want that too. I can get on board with 6 kids as long as I don’t have to give birth to them all. Your children wrecked me,” Clarke said while chuckling.</p><p>“Well I guess we’ll just see what happens. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. By the way is there a reason you designed our cards so similarly?”</p><p>“Yes. You and our children are the lights of my life so a candle design made sense. One for each of the kids to represent them being a light of my life then three for you to represent you as the light and love of my life with two smaller ones to represent the second and third lights of my life that you gave me.”</p><p>“That’s beautiful Lexa, God I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p>The couple shared a sweet kiss before being interrupted by their children who were eager to hand over their cards.</p><p>“I pulled Mama’s name,” Madi said.</p><p>“And I pulled Mommy’s but we decided to do our cards together so Mommy and Mama each get a special card from both of us,” Aden added.</p><p>“Awe. That’s really sweet guys; I know Mama and I will love our cards.”</p><p>“That is really really sweet of you guys; Mommy and I will love them. Who wants to show us one of your cards first?”</p><p>“I will Mama,” Madi said.</p><p>Madi handed her moms a that was white and cut into the shape of a large Christmas bulb. Lincoln had clearly helped with the design because it was very detailed and if you didn’t know it was made of cardstock you’d have thought it could be a real bulb. It was colored with interlocking diamond designs made up of blue and green hues that matched the little family’s eyes. The twins had clearly latched on to their moms proclivity for using their eye colors for anything and everything they could. On the inside was a note in Lincoln’s handwriting but very clearly signed by Madi and Aden.</p><p>
  <em>Mama,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle Linc helped us so this would be really pretty. He helped us write this too. We wanted this to be special for you cause it’s our first Christmas together with Mommy. We wrote our first letter to Santa on Thanksgiving Day this year. Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven helped us write it. We don’t think you knew about that letter though Mama. We didn’t ask for toys or any gifts; we only asked that Santa bring our other mom home. We had never met her but we missed her and we could tell you missed her too. You always looked sad when we asked about her but you always told us everything you remembered about her. Then a week later we met our Mommy and she promised she’d never leave us. And then you and Mommy finally got back together and we got to start living as a family. We’ve never been happier than we are this year and we can tell you’re happier too. You are the best Mama in the whole wide multiverse. Now that we got our wish of having our Mommy and our family together we only have one more wish. We wrote Santa to tell him our Mommy came home and to ask him for a baby brother or sister. Uncle Linc says it takes 9 months for a baby to be ready to come so do you think you and Mommy can give us one for next Christmas? Maybe next Christmas will be even better but right now this is the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! We love you Mama!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Madi &amp; Aden</em>
</p><p>“Come here my little angels. That was so sweet and you and Uncle Lincoln did a great job. I am so happy that this is already the best Christmas ever for you but Mommy and I will have to talk about you getting another sibling and we can’t promise you’ll have one by next Christmas okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mama, but if you can we’d really like one,” Madi said.</p><p>“We’ll be extra good too if we can have one,” Aden added.</p><p>“Mama and I will talk about it sweethearts. But know we love you two more than anything.”</p><p>“Mommy, look at your card now please?”</p><p>“Of course, Aden.”</p><p>Aden then handed Lexa a card designed identically to Clarke’s. The note however, was a little different.</p><p>
  <em>Mommy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle Linc helped us so this would be really pretty. He helped us write this too. We are so so so so so happy you’re home! We wrote Santa a letter on Thanksgiving with Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven’s help. We said all we wanted for Christmas was for our other mom to come home. We really wanted to meet you and hoped you’d want us when you found out. Mama told us you had to leave before she knew we were coming so she never got to tell you. A week after we wrote our letter we met you and you told us from that very first day that you’d never leave us and weren’t going anywhere. You made us so happy that day and you keep us happy every day. We’re so happy we get to live with you now and you’ve made this Christmas so much fun with all our Woods family traditions. We love that we’re “Woods” now. We liked being Griffins and we know we still are but we really like being Woods because that’s your name. We love you Mommy!!!You’re the best Mommy in the whole wide multiverse! This is the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!! We know how to make next year’s even better though; you and Mama could get us a little brother or sister. You’re a big sister and we want to be big siblings too. We love you Mommy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Aden &amp; Madi</em>
</p><p>“You guys really want a little brother or sister, don’t you?”</p><p>“We do Mommy,” Aden said.</p><p>“Well like we said Mama and I will need to talk about it. But this is the sweetest card I’ve ever gotten. Thank you so much! I spent our time apart wishing I could get back to your Mama and I’m so happy I did get back to her and you both. You three are the best gift I could have asked for this year. I love you both so much!”</p><p>“I love you too, Mommy,” Aden said.</p><p>“I love you too, Mommy,” Madi said.</p><p> </p><p>While Indra, Abby, Madison and Anya cleaned up the card making supplies and packed the cards in boxes to go with the recipients Clarke, Lexa, Aden, Madi, Raven and Lincoln took Picasso out to the fenced in back yard to play and do his business. After the supplies were cleaned up the foursome joined the rest in the backyard to join the fun. When Picasso showed signs he was tired the group went back inside where the pup curled up in his bed and fell asleep while the rest sat in a circle on the living room floor so they could do the White Elephant exchange before going to see the drive thru light display along the river.</p><p>Having drawn their numbers for the exchange earlier the family got started as soon as everyone was seated. Madison had drawn the number 1 so she selected a gift from the pile in the center of the circle. Unwrapping her gift, she revealed a Coca-Cola pop up hot dog toaster that toasted the hotdogs and buns. Madison chuckled at the gift because it wasn’t anything she’d ever use but she watched the twins look at it with excited eyes. She had a feeling one of the twins would be stealing that gift from her. Anya had the next turn and chose a to select a still unclaimed gift. She unwrapped a set of 4 freeze beer glasses. She seemed pretty pleased with her selection since beer was a commonly consumed beverage in her house. Abby went next and also selected an unclaimed gift. She had picked a Bluetooth karaoke microphone. She knew she would never use that gift but the twins seemed very interested in so she knew one of them was likely to steal it. She was right because Madi was up next and she stole Abby’s gift in a heartbeat causing Abby to need to select a new gift. This time she selected an Avocado grow kit she was pleased with as she loved a good avocado. Raven was up next and elected to pick a new gift sine the only thing she’d steal was Anya’s gift but since they lived together it was basically her gift too. Raven ended up selecting something she liked even better than what Anya got; she had selected a Moscow Mule making set. Lexa was up next and decided to pick a new gift. She ended up picking a modern Monet paint by numbers kit. She knew this was something Clarke would love and hoped no one would steal it, unless it was Clarke of course. Aden was next and he stole his Nana’s gift so fast the rest of the group couldn’t help but chuckle. He was very happy with his gift. Since her gift was stolen Madison selected a new one. This time she got a Luxe body scrub kit and she couldn’t be happier with that selection. Lincoln was next and decided to have a little fun with his older sister so he decided to steal Anya’s freeze beer glasses. Anya was not happy and pouted but Lincoln told her now she had a reason to come over to his house for sibling bonding time. Anya smiled hearing the true meaning behind why her brother stole her gift. When Anya selected her new gift, she got a book, “Cosmo’s Fantasy Sex Games: Steamy Role-Playing Challenges for Next Level Bedroom Fun.” To say Anya was happy with this gift was an understatement. Now it was Clarke’s turn to select and with a devilish smirk she stole the book Anya had just gotten. Unlike previous verbal exchanges during the gift exchange this led to a full-fledged incident.</p><p>“Clarke! What the hell?”</p><p>“All’s fair in a White Elephant exchange Anya.”</p><p>“But I really wanted that, it’d be fun to use.”</p><p>“I do not need to hear my eldest daughter even allude to her sex life thank you.”</p><p>“Maybe, but ya know Lexa and I like to have a little fun and our kids did ask for a sibling so gotta keep things fresh.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Clarke! Do you have to say things like that to my sister?”</p><p>“What? It’s true and I know you want to try some of these out since you’re already flipping through it love.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough Abby, Madison and I do not need to hear about your bedroom activities. Anya select a new gift because Momma is eager for her turn and to see the Christmas light display at the rive.”</p><p>That effectively ended the conversation. The twins didn’t understand anything that was said but they thought it was funny their Aunt Anya whined about their Mama stealing her gift. Anya begrudgingly selected a new gift. This time she selected a marble White Elephant statute. She grumbled because she liked the prior gift better but that was the game. With that Indra took her turn and selected the last remaining unopened gift. She ended up with a set of bath bombs that she loved.</p><p>With the gift exchange done Clarke and Lexa put the gifts belonging to them and the twins in a bag to take to the car while the others did the same. The couple then packed up their new puppy’s things and started to load their vehicle up. It had been decided that Clarke, Lexa, Aden, Madi, Lincoln, Anya and Raven would ride in Clarke’s SUV since thanks to the third row seating they could all fit along with their new puppy. Indra, Madison and Abby would then ride together in Indra’s car citing the need for the three grandmas to bond more. Once everyone was loaded up Lexa hopped in the driver’s seat of Clarke’s SUV since Clarke had driven to Indra’s house and began the twenty minute drive to the river drive thru display with Indra following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the entrance to the display there thankfully wasn’t a long line. The drive thru display was a two mile drive along the river. The display started with a nativity scene, which led to a section of dancing angels. After the angels, there was a 50 foot dove then they drove through a huge light tunnel that was filled with Christmas music and flashing lights that changed colors. The twins really liked the tunnel. When they exited, they drove right into a huge display of Disney characters. All of the twins’ favorites were there surrounded by twinkling trees adorned with lights that changed color to the beat of the song playing. After the Disney section, there was a section of planes adorned in every color imaginable. Next was a section of several snowman families that danced with the music. After that there was a huge Jack Frost that thanks to lights looked like he was breathing ice out. The twins loved that. There was also a section of fairytale characters and then they started to reached the final section which Lexa knew her kids would love. The drove under an arch that read “Santa’s Village” and were immediately greeted by a display of elves. The way their lights were set up it looked like some were making toys while others were engaged in a snowball fight, there were even snowballs that were designed to make it look like they were flying through the air. That led directly a sleigh where more elves were shown to be filling the sleigh with present and then there was a gigantic Santa Clause in the sleigh holding the reins while the reindeer looked like they were warming up to fly. The twins were in love with that final display and quickly started telling their moms they needed to get home immediately because they needed to be asleep for Santa come. So, Lexa drove out of the display and began driving the group in their car back to their house so they could do their final Christmas Eve tradition and get the kids to bed for Santa to come.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the estate about half an hour later. The twins practically bolted from the car and kept trying to rush their moms to unlock the door so they could change into their PJs so that when story time was over they could go straight to bed. Clarke and Lexa chuckled at the excitedness on their kids’ faces. Once the twins were changed into their Christmas pajamas they practically dragged their moms to their bedroom so they could change while also ordering their Aunts and Uncle to change too. They were all back in the living room donning Christmas pajamas by the time the three grandmothers entered the home. They went to go change but were told there wasn’t time and they’d have to wait until after story time. The twins were taking this very seriously so Lexa grabbed the book and she and Clarke read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas to their kids while the rest of the family watched on.</p><p>Madi and Aden were visibly struggling to stay awake at the end of the book but they rallied enough to set out Christmas cookies for Santa and carrot sticks for the reindeer. Clarke and Lexa then tucked the kids in bed and once they were sure they were asleep the went back downstairs to rejoin the rest of their family. Indra, Abby and Madison had changed into their Christmas pajamas while Lexa and Clarke put the kids to bed and had made homemade hot chocolate that was ready as the couple reentered the living room. The adults enjoyed the drink and shared their favorite Christmas movies until just after 11pm when they decided it was time to get the gifts under the tree. It seemed everyone had gone all out that year so it took about half an hour to organize everything. Everyone then headed to their rooms knowing the twins would wake them early. Lexa had other plans though. Lexa wanted this Christmas to be extra special since it was their first together so she grabbed Lincoln’s boots since they were the larges and went outside can covered the tread with snow then made a little path from the fireplace to the tree to make it look like Santa had been there. She then ate the cookies so the twins would think Santa ate their cookies. She then returned to her room and crawled under the covers with Clarke who was looking at her curiously.</p><p>“Just wait love. Make sure you look like you’re asleep when I’m done, it’s gotta be believable.”</p><p>“Lex, what are you…”</p><p>Clarke was cut off by Lexa who had gabbed jingle bells, Clarke didn’t even know were there, from the bedside table and rang them as hard and loud as she could while screaming in a voice that sounded jolly yet manly.</p><p>“HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS!”</p><p>Lexa then jumped further under the covers, grabbed Clarke and pulled her close and reminded her girlfriend to pretend to be asleep as she did the same. Moments later the twins ran into their room.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama! Wake up Santa was just here,” Aden exclaimed.</p><p>“Come on Mama! Come on mommy! We have to go see what Santa left us,” Madi added.</p><p>“Okay, Okay, Mama and I are awake lets go check but then we have to go back to bed because we can’t open presents without the rest of the family.”</p><p>The tins nodded in agreement and then dragged their moms downstairs.</p><p>“Look! There’s footprints,” Madi practically screamed.</p><p>“And the cookies are gone,” Aden squealed excitedly.</p><p>“Presents! He did come there’s presents,” Madi gleefully said.</p><p>“You’re right, it looks like Santa was here,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Wow, you guys must have been really good this year if he left all these presents and ate all the cookies and took the carrot sticks for the reindeer,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Can we open one gift please Mommy? Mama?”</p><p>“Hmm I don’t know. Clarke, should we let them each open one gift?”</p><p>“You know they were extra good so yes I think one gift each is perfect but we each get one too and I know just which one I want you to open.”</p><p>“Okay then, Aden, Madi go ahead and pick one gift each but don’t open it yet. Clarke, if you’re picking my gift I’m picking yours.”</p><p>“Sounds good love.”</p><p>The twins quickly selected one gift each while Clarke grabbed the gift she wanted Lexa to open and Lexa picked out one for Clarke. The twins opened their gifts at the same time. It just so happened that the twins selected gifts that went together. Madi had gotten a Samantha Mewis’ USWNT jersey while Aden got Alex Morgan’s USWNT jersey. Both gifts also had an envelope with a note inside. Each note read:</p><p>
  <em>Ask your Mommy and Mama where you will be wearing these jerseys in 2021.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-S.C.</em>
</p><p>“Where will we be wearing our jerseys,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Well you both were so good this year that Mama and I coordinated with Santa. He told us he was getting you the jerseys so we decided you needed somewhere to wear them so mama and I are taking you two to the USWNT match against England in March.”</p><p>The twins were stunned silent for a moment before they cheered and ran to their moms to hug them saying “thank you” on repeat. Their moms chuckled and told them they were welcome and they couldn’t wait to go to the game with them. Once they settled down Lexa presented a gift to Clarke. She carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket with the words “family is always in here” engraved in the front. When she opened it one side had a picture of her and Lexa while the other side had a picture of the twins. Clarke was blown away by the thoughtfulness of the gift her girlfriend had given her.</p><p>“Lex, this is beautiful thank you. This means more to me than you know.”</p><p>“You’re welcome baby. I love you Clarke and now you can always have us right against your heart.”</p><p>“God you’re perfect.”</p><p>The couple shared a chaste kiss before Clarke got nervous. <em>I hope I’m picking the right moment to give this to her. I hope she’s happy.</em></p><p>“Can everyone sit before Mommy opens her gift?”</p><p>The twins and Lexa thought the request was strange but sat with Lexa on the couch next to Clarke and the twins on the couch across from the one their moms were on. Seeing everyone was seated, Clarke handed Lexa her gift. Lexa took the rectangular box and unwrapped it with a smile on her face, excited to see what Clarke had chosen to give her. Once Lexa had removed the wrapping paper she slowly removed the cover and nearly dropped the box when she what was inside. A hand went to Lexa’s mouth as she gasped and turned to look at Clarke as she picked the gift up out of the box.</p><p>“Clarke is this, is this what I think it is?”</p><p>“It is babe and I promise it’s real.”</p><p>“We’re..we’re having another baby?”</p><p>Lexa was full on crying by now and Clarke wasn’t doing much better.</p><p>“Yes, we’re having another baby Lex. Are you happy?”</p><p>“Am I happy? I’m more than happy. Oh God, we made another little miracle. I’m so fucking happy.”</p><p>Lexa then slid off the couch, positive pregnancy test still in hand, and sat in front of Clarke before leaning forward and lifting her pajama top just enough to gain access to her stomach. Lexa gently laid a hand there and looked up at Clarke smiling through her tears before looking back down to where her hand sat.</p><p>“Hi baby, you can’t hear me yet but I’m your Mommy and I can’t wait to meet you. I love you already.”</p><p>She then removed her hand and instead placed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s stomach above where their child was growing already.</p><p>“You’re really happy then?”</p><p>“I’m so happy Clarke. You have just given me the best gift you could have besides Aden and Madi. I can’t believe it! This wasn’t supposed to happen once let alone twice, it’s such a miracle. How far along are you and when did you find out?”</p><p>“I’m 3 weeks now so it likely was our first time since reuniting. And I found out yesterday. When we were shopping for gifts I asked Anya to make one last stop at the CVS in the mall so I could get the test. She waited outside so she doesn’t know what I bought but I think she has her suspicions. I was a week late and had been feeling nauseous the few days before but was able to hide it from you since it wasn’t too bad and my breasts were getting a bit sensitive and I haven’t felt like that since the twins so I decided to buy a test, well 6 actually and they all were positive.”</p><p>“Don’t hide any symptoms from me babe, I will be here every step of the way that’s a promise. I love you so damn much.”</p><p>“So, does this mean Aden and I are getting a little brother or sister,” Madi asks no longer able to keep quiet.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart. At the end of August or early September the baby will be here but you can’t tell anyone else because Mommy and I want to tell them ourselves when we’re ready okay?</p><p>The twins quickly agreed to stay silent and then the family of four, soon to be five, enjoyed some cuddles before the twins went back to bed and Clarke and Lexa returned to their bed whispering sweet nothings to each other, both excited for the baby set to come at the end of the summer. The couple fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces sharing the same thought. <em>Yeah this is the best Christmas ever.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this, especially the ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clexa Christmas - Final Part. Up Next....New Years!</p>
<p>I hope you are enjoying these holiday chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple had finally fallen asleep just before 2am after having opened their gifts a little after midnight. Clarke woke up just only a few short hours later to the sounds of Lexa whispering into her stomach and occasionally placing a soft kiss there; she decided to pretend to still be asleep so she could listen to Lexa talk to their unborn child, even though the baby couldn’t hear yet.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Sprout. Next year I promise to make it the best Christmas ever. We’ll decorate the whole house and outside, oh and I’ll take you and your older brother and sister to Santa’s village! I can’t wait to do those things with you.”</p>
<p>Lexa placed a kiss to Clarke’s stomach before continuing.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t able to be here while your Mama was pregnant with your brother and sister but I’ll be here every step of the way for you. I’ll talk to you every day and I’ll sing to you and read you stories. I’ll make or go out to buy whatever food you and Mama are craving no matter how late it is. I’ll take the family jet if I have to to get you guys what you’re craving. I love you so much Sprout.</p>
<p>Another kiss is placed before continuing.</p>
<p>“I really hope you like soccer so you can come to games with your siblings and I and sometimes Mama. She’s not very good at playing but she tries for us. That’s the thing about your Mama, she will always put forth her best effort for her family. You are so lucky she’s your Mama. You hit the jackpot with her Sprout. I only hope I’m as good for you as she is. I’ve never cared for a baby before but I promise I will love you unconditionally and always try my best. You, your siblings and your Mama are the most important people to me.</p>
<p>One more kiss placed before continuing.</p>
<p>“Do you know how I met your Mama? Well, I went to a party because I wanted to spend time with your Uncle Lincoln, you’ll love him and he you by the way, anyway I was there when three girls walked in and one, God I swear she was an angel. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and that woman was your Mama. We danced together and I just knew I loved her instantly. I don’t know how to describe it, Sprout, I just knew. We spent the whole night together. It was the best night of my life until the day I found out about your brother and sister. That and today are the best days of my life because they are the days I found out about all of my children. I can’t wait to meet you Sprout.”</p>
<p>Lexa placed another kiss to Clarke’s stomach and was about to start speaking again when she heard Clarke’s voice.</p>
<p>“You know the baby can’t hear you yet right? And why are you up so early?”</p>
<p>“I’m just excited. How much of that did you hear,” Lexa asked as she moved to lay next to Clarke with a deep blush on her face and neck.</p>
<p>“Enough. I think it’s really sweet Lex. Hearing you talk to our baby and feeling you kiss my stomach makes me fall even more in love with you. I’m really happy.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I know this may seem really fast to anyone who isn’t us but this feels right. I know we haven’t been together long but I don’t know when I opened that box and saw the pregnancy test it’s like everything just clicked into place even more.”</p>
<p>“I agree. When I took the test with the twins, I was nervous and scared because I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again but this time, when I saw the two lines I was just happy and wanted to tell you. You changed my life, Lexa Woods, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could have been there then but I am here now. You won’t go through this one without me; I will be here every step of the way. You have made all my dreams come true Clarke.”</p>
<p>The couple met each other half way for a soft kiss that Lexa quickly depended. Clarke however, pulled back abruptly.</p>
<p>“Where did the name “sprout” come from Lex?”</p>
<p>“You stopped kissing me to ask that?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, it popped in my head.”</p>
<p>“My last name is Woods and a baby tree is a sprout so our baby Woods is Sprout.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually adorable. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>As the couple leaned in for another kiss their bedroom door burst open and Madi and Aden came running to their moms.</p>
<p>“It’s Christmas Mama,” Madi exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Christmas is here Mommy,” Aden also exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It is, Merry Christmas,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas guys,” Lexa added.</p>
<p>“Can we open the rest of our presents now? We checked it was already Christmas when we opened our gifts last night but you didn’t let us open everything even though it was Christmas already so Aden and I really want to open the rest now.”</p>
<p>“That’s true; it technically was Christmas when we all opened a gift last night but we didn’t open everything else because the rest of our family wasn’t up. Go ahead and wake your Grandmothers, Aunts and Uncle up then when they’re downstairs we can open the rest of the presents. But remember, you can’t tell anyone about the baby or about you guys becoming older siblings. We want to tell them when we’re ready okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mama,” both kids said before running off to wake the rest of their family.</p>
<p>“Clarke, our siblings especially are going to hate us for this.”</p>
<p>“That’s part of the fun though. Tell me you don’t want to see your sister grumbling while unable to swear about her unhappiness because of the kids?”</p>
<p>“Okay, you have a point. Before we head down though, do we tell them our news now or wait?”</p>
<p>“I think we should wait, until we have a sonogram picture to show them at least.”</p>
<p>“Oh! We could get it printed on shirts for Madi and Aden and have “Promoted to Big Sister” and “Promoted to Big Brother” written on them then everyone will be surprised when they see the shirts.”</p>
<p>“I like that idea, a lot actually. We’ll have to let the twins know when everyone leaves today so they know not to spill the beans but we’ll have to tell them as soon as we can get the shirts ready because we both know those two are so happy they won’t be able to keep the secret forever.”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk to them tonight then. I was also thinking when we go for our first appointment we could also go see Nyko.”</p>
<p>“Why? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Clarke; I’m okay. It’s just I was told I was sterile that having our twins was impossible and now I’ve managed to knock you up twice.”</p>
<p>“Stop looking so smug about that,” Clarke says we mock indignation.</p>
<p>“Never. I was never supposed to be able to do it once let alone twice so I think I get to be smug,” Lexa replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Okay fine. Why do you want us to see Nyko then?”</p>
<p>“After I was told I was sterile by the first fertility specialist I came home a wreck and went to see Nyko and asked if there was any chance it could change. He told me he had looked into it some after my dad called him to tell him what the doctor said and that it was very unlikely but there was a chance my number could change. We’ve gotten pregnant twice now so I would like to get tested to see if the numbers have changed. I mean we got pregnant with the twins the first time and you’re 3 weeks along now so chances are we got pregnant the first time now too and seems like too much of a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll go see him then and see if the numbers have changed. If they haven’t though, it’s okay. We’ve been blessed with two children already and another on the way so even if we can never get pregnant again I’ll still be the happiest person on earth because I have you and our three children,” Clarke told Lexa as she put a hand on her stomach and moved Lexa’s to join hers there. “We did this Lex; you’ve given me everything I could have ever dreamed of. I love you. Merry Christmas baby.”</p>
<p>Clarke sealed her proclamation with a kiss and the couple reveled in the moment until they heard a shrill cry.</p>
<p>“AHH WHAT THE HECK!!! LEXA! CLARKE! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!”</p>
<p>“Guess they started with Anya so I guess we’ll be hearing from your sister in 3..2..1..”</p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUDGE! MOTHERFUDGER! CLARKE! LEXA! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another 20 minutes before Anya and Raven stumbled into the living room grumbling and still complaining about being woken up by the twins jumping on their bed shouting “It’s Christmas Aunty Anya, Time to wake up its present time Aunty Raven!” The rest of the family found the girls’ reactions hilarious while they all thought it was adorable how excited the twins were for Christmas.</p>
<p>“Can we open the rest of our presents now Mommy? Mama?”</p>
<p>“Wait, Lexa, Clarke what does your son mean ‘can we open the rest of our presents’,” Indra asked.</p>
<p>“We heard Santa when he left last night he yelled ‘HOHOHO Merry Christmas’. Well it was actually Christmas already, but we woke Mommy and Mama up and we came down stairs and we saw Santa’s footprints and he had eaten he cookies and take the carrots! It was awesome then Mommy and Mama let Aden and I open one gift each and they each opened one too!”</p>
<p>“They only let us open one though. They said we couldn’t open the rest because you guys weren’t awake yet,” Aden added with an adorable pout that was identical to Lexa’s.</p>
<p>Just them everyone’s cell phone pinged. Lexa quickly looked at hers and saw it was a text from her sister to the family group chat that consisted of all the adults in the room.</p>
<p>Anya to Woods Family: Based on how Clarke is looking at you like you personally hung the start in the sky I’m guessing you set it up to look like Santa had just been to the house. That was really cool thing to do sis.</p>
<p>Looking around the room the rest were looking at Lexa and nodding their heads while smiling. Lexa returned the smile and nod before turning her attention fully back to her children.</p>
<p>“That was very nice of you two to wait to finish opening presents until we were all awake,” Abby told her grandchildren.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two tell everyone what gift you two opened up,” Lexa told her children.</p>
<p>“Madi and I each got a USWNT jersey! I got an Alex Morgan one and Madi got a Samantha Mewis one!”</p>
<p>“And Santa left Aden and I notes with our jerseys that told us to ask Mama and Mommy where we were gonna wear our jerseys. And guess what?”</p>
<p>“What,” all of the adults, minus Lexa and Clarke, asked in unison.</p>
<p>“Mommy and Mama are taking me and Madi to see them play against England in March!”</p>
<p>“Wow! Sounds like you two got an awesome gift,” Madison told her grandchildren.</p>
<p>“Alright Madi and Aden can you help me pass out a gift to everyone?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mommy,” Madi replied.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Aden answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family and “Santa” had really outdone themselves this yeah; so much so that it was three hours later before they were down to the final few gifts. The first was labeled “To Lexa, the love of my life”, the second was labeled “To: Clarke, the love of my life”, the third was labeled “To: Clarke, Aden and Madi” and the final gift was labeled “To: Mommy and Mama”. The twins insisted that their Moms open their gift last. So, at Clarke’s urging Lexa opened her gift first.</p>
<p>Clarke had presented Lexa with two large square gifts that were tied together with a ribbon. She was curious about what her gift could be, especially with how nervous Clarke was acting. When she pulled off the wrapping paper to say she was at a loss for words was an understatement.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you painted these…for me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did. Do you like them?”</p>
<p>“I…I..I don’t know what to say these…these…just wow. Clarke, thank you. You are so freaking talented and thank you; you have no idea how much these mean to me.</p>
<p>Clarke had painted two large canvases for Lexa; both were based on photos Lexa loved. Knowing how much Lexa wished she was there during her first pregnancy and how much that absence still weighed on her, Clarke’s first painting was based on a candid photo of herself when she was heavily pregnant with the twins and she had her hands resting on her stomach forming a heart shape without even realizing it. She then incorporated Lexa into the painting by adding a semi-translucent Lexa standing behind Clarke with her hands resting atop Clarke’s. She hoped that Lexa would understand it was her way of showing even though she wasn’t physically there she was always with Clarke during that time in her heart. The second painting was based on a candid shot Raven and Anya took the day Lexa was introduced to the twins as their mother. The family had been sitting together with each woman having a child on her lap. They were all laughing at something so they have huge smiles plastered on their faces. It was one of the first pictures taken of them as a family.</p>
<p>“So, you like them?”</p>
<p>“Baby, these are amazing. I can’t believe you found a way to add me to this one. I remember the day I saw the photo; I told you I still had a hard time dealing with the fact that I wasn’t there and you listened and found a way to turn that photo into a beautiful painting with me added in. If I know you like I think I do you meant this to mean that I was always with you in your heart, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I was trying to show! I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. And this one is fantastic too. It’s always been my favorites from that day; our first day together as a family. If it’s okay with you I’d really like to hang this one in my office and the other in our bedroom.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea; I’m just glad you like them.”</p>
<p>“I love them and I love you. And now I want you to open your gift, please?”</p>
<p>With the exchange of a chaste kiss Clarke began to unwrap her gift and it seemed great minds think alike. Lexa had also gifted Clarke with a painting but one she had commissioned as she didn’t have Clarke’s talent. Lexa had had a family portrait commissioned. In this portrait however, both her dad and Clarke’s were shown. The entire portrait showed Lexa and Clarke each with one of their kids on their laps sitting in the center of their couch with Lincoln next to Clarke and Anya next to Lexa with Raven on Anya’s other side. Behind them stood Indra with Gustus followed by Madison and finally Abby with Jake. The entire family had wide smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Lex…this..this is amazing. How?”</p>
<p>“I know how much you miss your dad and wish he could have met our children. I also know that you wish my dad could have met them and I wish they both could have met them too. We may never get to have an actual family picture with them but this is the next best thing I thought. I had one of the artist in residence at that little studio in the mall do this. I hope I didn’t overstep.”</p>
<p>“Babe, no, this is perfect. This means so much to me. This is perfect. Thank you, baby, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you like it, I was a little nervous you wouldn’t like it. And I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Do you mind if we hang it up above the mantle?”</p>
<p>“I think that would be the perfect. I think it’s time for you and our children to open your gift.”</p>
<p>Clarke and the twins opened the gift addressed to the three of them next and found a letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke, Aden &amp; Madi,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you all so much. I am so happy to be spending this Christmas, and every Christmas moving forward, with you all. I thought long and hard about this gift, so much so that I even changed the duration of it last minute. I really hope you guys like it. So that brings me to what the gift is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember how I told you about the last trip my dad took me on? The one to the cabin in California with the lake? Well, we’re going there for New Years! We are leaving early Monday morning and we will come home on January 2nd. I hope this is only the first of many vacations we get to take together. I can’t wait to spend the week with you three making memories as a family there just as my dad and I once did. I love you all so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lexa/Mommy</em>
</p>
<p>Underneath the letter was a picture of Lexa and her dad at the cabin and a blank piece of photo paper that simply had the words “what memories will we catch on camera here?”.</p>
<p>“You’re taking us to the cabin?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe. My dad and I made a lot of good memories there and I want to do the same with you and our children. Plus, I thought it would be nice to spend New Years there.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait! From the pictures you’ve shown us and the stories you’ve told I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask to go because I thought it would be great to experience as a family. This is perfect, Lex; our first family vacation!”</p>
<p>“Madi, Aden what do you guys think?”</p>
<p>The twins were silent and slightly nervous because they had planned a trip too but their moms were supposed to leave on the 1st. The twins looked at their grandmas though and knew they’d be able to work it out so they finally responded to their Mommy.</p>
<p>“We’re excited! Will you show us the lake and the trees, Mommy?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Aden. I’m going to take you, your sister and Mama to explore. We’ll even go to the hidden waterfall my dad found one time.”</p>
<p>“Can you teach us to carve the sticks like you said Grandpa taught you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby girl. This is our vacation and will do what we want to enjoy it.”</p>
<p>The twins seemed pleased with that answer and then turned their focus to the gift they got their moms.</p>
<p>“Mommy, Mama you have to open out gift now,” Aden exclaimed.</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa opened an envelope that had a letter and two pictures. The pair were confused seeing a picture of the Eiffel Tower and one of an estate Clarke didn’t recognize, but Lexa did.</p>
<p>“Why did you two give Mommy and I a picture of the Eiffel Tower and a random estate?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a random estate, Clarke; it’s a picture of the estate I own in the South of France.”</p>
<p>“Read the letters Moms,” Aden huffed.</p>
<p>So, read the letter they did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mommy &amp; Mama,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We wanted to do something special for you both this year. Ever since Mommy came home, you both have spent practically every second with us and we want you two to have “adult time” as Aunty Raven called it. The whole family helped us make this happen and we hope you like it. You are the best moms in the whole world and you deserve a vacation, just the two of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mommy, you said that Paris is the city of love and you wanted to take Mama there someday so….WE’RE SENDING YOU TO FRANCE!! We’re sending you to France for 2 weeks. You will travel on the family plane and leave the night of January 1st and you will fly back home on January 17th and be home in time for story time! The first week you will be staying at Grandma Indra’s townhouse in Paris and the second week you will stay at Mommy’s estate in the South of France.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before you ask, Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven and Uncle Lincoln will stay at our house with us while you are away and on the weekends Grandma Indra, Grandma Abby and Nana will join us. We will call you every day you’re gone and we wouldn’t mind if you called us some and sent us pictures. Oh, and we’d like souvenirs. Grandma Indra says parents should always bring their children souvenirs when they visit someplace without their kids.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We hope you like this! We love you!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Aden &amp; Madi</em>
</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke were overcome with emotion at how sweet their kids were and how thoughtful their gift was.</p>
<p>“This is amazing! Thank you so much, Mommy and I love it.”</p>
<p>“You guys gave Mama and I a very sweet gift, we love it. Thank you and thank all of you for helping them make this happen. I have one question though?”</p>
<p>“What’s that babe?”</p>
<p>“We’re supposed to be at the cabin until the 2nd.”</p>
<p>“When you gave them that gift, I started thinking about that. What if you all flew back here in the afternoon on the first then drop the kids off here before continuing on to Paris?”</p>
<p>“We like Grandma Indra’s idea,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Clarke, is that okay with you?”</p>
<p>“It is. I think that will work nicely.”</p>
<p>“It’s settled then. Now, we divided tasks yesterday so Clarke, Raven, Madi and Aden you’re on present cleanup duty while Anya, Lincoln, Abby, Madison, my mom and I get to cooking. We’ll regroup with the rest of you in the pool room once the prime rib is in the oven so we can all enjoy some pool time before dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The groups had been working on their tasks for about half an hour when Lexa heard Clarke call out that they were headed down to the pool room. Double checking that her girlfriend was indeed out of earshot Lexa started on her side task.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I need to tell you guys something but you’re sworn to secrecy. The only person not in this room you can talk to about this is Raven and she already knows the plan but remind her she too is sworn to secrecy. Are we understood?”</p>
<p>The group nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Okay, good. So, the trip to the cabin isn’t just for the four of us to have a family vacation. I’m going to propose to Clarke on New Years Eve, just before midnight so we can start the year as fiancées. I’m going to pop the question on the shore of the lake. The kids will be with us but they’ll all think we’re at the lake to ring in the new year by the water. When she says yes, well I hope she says yes, a firework display with start over the lake just as the clock strikes midnight. Now, here’s where you all come in. Mom, as you know we have two cabins there about two miles away from each other. We’ll be leaving on Monday but you all will be flying out the day before New Years Eve so you can enjoy the area some too but you will need to stay out of Clarke’s sight. I will be taking her and the kids to the lake at 11:30pm once we leave you guys are going to come to our cabin and decorate it with the supplies I have already had sent to the cabin you’re staying in. It’s just a few things. Then at midnight you will need to turn the lights off and hide so that when I open the door with Clarke you can all jump out and surprise her with a little engagement celebration party. You will then fly back with us with the kids the next day. Sound good?”</p>
<p>When Lexa finally finished her ramble, she realized that everyone had the jaw on the floor and looked completely shocked.</p>
<p>“I know you asked for my permission to marry her but I didn’t think you’d pop the question so soon but I’m happy for you. I think that is a wonderful proposal plan; of course, I’m in.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Abby.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, your father would be so proud of the woman you’ve become. I’m so happy for you and I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>“My sweet niece, Clarke will love your plan. I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>“Wow big sis. I knew you’d propose at some point but not so soon but when you know you know. I’m thrilled you want to include us so I’ll be there too.”</p>
<p>Anya was the only one not to say anything yet. She looked completely shocked.</p>
<p>“Ahn? Raven already agreed that you both would come. She was actually with me when I picked up the ring. Was she wrong to think you’d want to be a part of this?”</p>
<p>“What? No! Sis, I’m just shocked and trying to figure out if this means I won the last half of my bet with Raven.”</p>
<p>“What bet?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um we kinda made a bet about how long it would take for you and Clarke to officially be together and get engaged. I said together by Christmas and engaged by the twins’ birthday. Raven simply bet together within a week. She won the first part because you were together in like two days but technically this will be by their birthday so I think I win that part. Yes! But of course I’m in, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”</p>
<p>“Okay, first thank you Ahn. Second, are there any other bets I need to know about?”</p>
<p>This time it was Lincoln who got nervous.</p>
<p>“Sis, I love you remember that.”</p>
<p>“Lincoln what do you all bet?”</p>
<p>“We made a bet about when you and Clarke will have more kids. I bet you’ll have one more baby Christmas 2021, Anya said another set of twins by June 6th – the anniversary of you and Clarke meeting, Raven got real specific and bet you’d have another baby before the end of summer then a fourth by the end of the summer after that, Aunt Madison got really enthusiastic and bet you’d have triplets by Christmas 2021, Abby bet you’d have another set of twins by Christmas 2021 and Mom bet you’d have another baby by the anniversary of your first meeting then you’d add another within a year and a half after the birth of your third child. We all bet $50.”</p>
<p>“Wow just wow. You all do realize I was told I was sterile by the top fertility specialists in the world, right?”</p>
<p>“We do sweetheart, but you already proved them wrong. The proof of that are currently in your pool room.”</p>
<p>“Touché Mom. I don’t like that you all bet on us but have your fun. Just know that when or if we expand our family is a decision that Clarke and I will make together without your input. Now lets get back to preparing our feast so I can go join my family in the pool.” <em>Okay, good job Lexa they’re not even suspicious that another baby is already on the way. Just gotta keep the secret for about 6-8 more weeks. You can do this Lexa just don’t smile too much when they bring up the topic of babies.</em></p>
<p>It took the group another 45 minutes to have everything prepared and the prime rib in the oven. They would just need to return about half an hour before the prime rib would be done to heat the dishes they just prepped. The group then made their way to the pool room and changed in the changing room before joining the others in the pool. Lexa noticed Clarke was sitting on the edge with just her legs dangling in the water so Lexa joined her and enjoyed watching their family play in the pool. The stayed like that for about 15 minutes before Clarke whispered in her ear so only Lexa could hear.</p>
<p>“We’ve got another 45 minutes before you all have to finish cooking; any chance I convince you to come with me for some ‘we’re having a baby celebratory sex’?”</p>
<p>“I think that can be arranged. Head on up to our room; I’ll be right behind you.”</p>
<p>Clarke got out and said she wanted to get the paintings hung up and the family just nodded their heads too engrossed in their game of Marco Polo. Lexa followed suit and said she needed to help Clarke but again they were too into their game to notice, well most were.</p>
<p>“You know they’re totally sneaking off to have sex, right?”</p>
<p>“Rae, shh and I do not need to hear that about your sister and mine.”</p>
<p>“What are you whispering about over there?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, mom!,” Raven exclaimed.</p>
<p>Abby gave them a knowing look but they all returned to the game while Lexa and Clarke went to have a little Christmas fun of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa quickly made their way to their bedroom knowing they were short on time but desperately wanted to celebrate their baby news. They were already sharing heated kisses while unbuttoning each other’s shirts. They burst through their bedroom door and Lexa slammed it shut, locking it before pushing her girlfriend up against, quickly removing both their shirts. Lexa then began trailing kisses and love bites down her neck towards her ample chest while her hands made quick work of unbuttoning Clarke’s jeans and lowering the zipper.</p>
<p>“Wait Clarke. Is this okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, why wouldn’t it be? I want you babe.”</p>
<p>“I want you too, I’m so hard already but I meant is it okay for us to be doing this with the baby?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, sex while I’m pregnant is completely okay as long as I’m comfortable. My OBGYN went through all the dos and don’ts of sex while pregnant last time. If something doesn’t feel good I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Good. I need you. God I’ve wanted to rip your clothes off since I saw the pregnancy test but I could tell you were too exhausted when we came back to bed. Fuck Clarke, you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p>
<p>“While I love the compliments, less talking more fucking.”</p>
<p>Lexa doesn’t even respond verbally; instead she quickly removes Clarke’s jeans and panties then removes her own. Lexa then swipes her fingers through Clarke’s folds and finds her dripping and ready. Knowing they don’t have time for her to make love to Clarke like she wants she taps Clarke’s hip causing the other girl to know to wrap her legs around Lexa.</p>
<p>“I love you Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I love you too but I really need you fuck me.”</p>
<p>Roughly connecting their lips once more, Lexa fully sheaths herself inside her love in one thrust.</p>
<p>“God, I love when you do that. You feel so good baby. You can move.”</p>
<p>Lexa began a fast and hard pace, being sure to hit Clarke deep in all the right places.</p>
<p>“You feel so good wrapped around me. The way you…fuck…clench around me…so good.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to last long.”</p>
<p>Lexa begins trailing kisses and bites along Clarke’s neck and collar bone but avoids her breasts remembering her girlfriend said they were starting to get tender. Lexa shifted her gait just enough so that she could hit Clarke’s g-spot on every thrust, causing Clarke to moan louder and louder. Feeling Clarke’s walls start to clamp down she moved one hand between so she could rub rough circles around her clit. Clarke threw her head back against the door as she screamed in pleasure as Lexa continued to up her pace while rubbing circles around her clit. She could feel Lexa swell and throb inside and knew the other girl was about to cum. Lexa continued thrusting, her balls slapping Clarke’s ass when she felt them tighten just as she felt Clarke tip over the edge and hold her in a vice grip as she squirted her release causing Lexa to release her seed, shooting rope after rope deep inside her love.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke!”</p>
<p>“Lexa!”</p>
<p>The couple rode out their highs and helped each other gently come down from their highs. Once relaxed, Lexa slowly pulled out and carried Clarke to their bed. She laid her girlfriend down gently then went to the ensuite and wet a wash cloth before returning to her love and gently cleaning her up. Once the washcloth was in the hamper she joined Clarke in their bed.</p>
<p>“No matter how short on time we are, every time with you is amazing and just gets better and better. I love you so much Clarke and I am so grateful to get to be the mother of all your children.”</p>
<p>Lexa then bent down and place a kiss to Clarke’s stomach before resuming her prior position.</p>
<p>“You take such good care of me. I never thought it was possible to love another person as much as I love you. I couldn’t be happier to be having another baby with you.”</p>
<p>The couple leaned in and exchanged soft kisses that Lexa quickly deepened. A short hot and heavy make out session later and the pair were taking a quick shower before redressing and rejoining their family. Luckily for them they entered the kitchen a moment before their family did.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy your swim, my little angels,” Clarke asked her children.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we played Marco Polo and Aunty Raven taught us how to do a cannon ball,” Aden exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It was so cool,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“How was ‘hanging the paintings’ sis,” Raven asked her sister.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Lexa found just the right spot to nail it,” Clarke quipped.</p>
<p>“What can I say, I know the right spots to hammer into,” Lexa added with a smug smirk.</p>
<p>Anya, Raven and Clarke all stood there with jaws on the floor not having expected Lexa to say that.</p>
<p>“Alright children, that’s enough lets warm up the dishes and pull out the prime rib and get the table set,” Indra commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later the family was seated and ready to eat their feast. This year they had made prime rib with a garlic herb butter, roasted asparagus, mashed potatoes, balsamic roasted baby carrots, butternut squash, cranberry sauce, garlic bread and dinner rolls. Everyone enjoyed the meal, so much so there were hardly any leftovers after an hour of dining and easy conversation. When everyone was done with their main course, Indra got up insisting she would bring desert out to serve everyone. Having been looking for the best time to ask Indra for her permission to marry Lexa, Clarke quickly offered to help and followed Indra into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Indra I know everyone is waiting for their desert but can I talk to you for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Of course, what’s going on Clarke? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Since we don’t have much time I’m going to cut to the chase. I’m in love with your daughter. I have been on some level since the day we met. I’m not asking you this because she’s the mother of my children but because I love her and I want nothing more than to have your blessing to ask Lexa to marry me. So, do I have your blessing?”</p>
<p>“Clarke, it’s been clear since I met you that you love Lexa. I know she feels the way, she tells me every chance she gets after all. I couldn’t think of a better partner for my daughter than you. So, yes you have my blessing Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>Clarke hugged the other woman and then grabbed the mixed berry pie and pecan pie and returned to their family for desert.</p>
<p>The rest of Christmas day passed in a blur with the twins playing with their new toys and the adults gathered around the fire enjoying watching the kids play. When everyone had finally gone home it was 9pm and Clarke and Lexa were exhausted so after putting the kids to bed they collapsed in their own with their arms wrapped around each other, each thinking of their plan to propose to the other in only a short few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter transitional chapter. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days after Christmas and finally time to leave for the cabin. Lexa woke up at 4am to make sure everyone had everything packed that they would need. </p>
<p>She and Clarke had packed for both their week at the cabin and their two weeks in France. Since the cabin was in warmer Southern California the average temperatures didn’t vary much from what it would be in France so they would be able to use the same clothes. The cabin had a washer and dryer so they would just have to do laundry before they left. Clarke had packed a total of 4 suitcases and a garment bag. Three were large hard-shell cases and one a carryon. The first large suitcase was full of pants and not much else. There was every variation of jeans including light wash, dark wash, distressed light wash, distressed dark wash, black, maroon and even a bright royal blue. She had also packed some dressier pants. There were also a few skirts. Clarke had also packed several pairs of sweat pants, including Lexa’s Polis High Soccer pair, several pairs of yoga pants, including one faux fur lined pair and a couple pair of sleep shorts and matching tops. Clarke had also packed some new lingerie in the hidden compartment Lexa didn’t notice while checking the bag. Clarke’s second suitcase contained shirts and jackets. She had a plethora of sweaters in practically every color, t-shirts, vest tops, nicer blouses, fleece jackets and a few sweatshirts, including Lexa’s Polis High Soccer one. Clarke had also packed undergarments, hats, gloves and scarves in that case. The third suitcase was all shoes. Clarke had packed sneakers, heels, ankle boots, tall boots, a pair of thigh high boots and her favorite pair of slippers which had originally been Lexa’s. The carryon solely held all of Clarke’s toiletries. The garment bag meanwhile held a couple leather jackets, a fall jacket, winter jacket, a couple blazers and seven brand new dresses Clarke had gone out and purchased the day after Christmas in preparation for their trips. Lexa had packed more conservatively but that was due in part to her having an entire wardrobe of clothing at both her mother’s Paris townhouse and her estate in the South of France. She had tried telling Clarke she could pack light and she’d happily buy her a wardrobe once there but Clarke is well Clarke and had to do things her way. Once she was satisfied that she and Clarke had everything they would need she went to check her children’s bags which were also in their room. She quickly double checked their bags since she had packed them herself the day before. </p>
<p>It was 4:45am when she finished double checking the bags so she quickly made her way to wake up her children so she could get them ready. Thankfully, she didn’t need to worry about breakfast as the flight crew was preparing breakfast for them to have in route to the private airstrip about an hour away from the cabin so she only had to get everyone up and dressed. She needn’t worry about Aden and Madi though because she had made it one step outside her bedroom door when she ran into her kids who were already up and dressed clearly brimming with excitement.</p>
<p>“It’s the start of vacation today Mommy,” Aden exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We even woke ourselves up so we could leave early and get there earlier,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“I can see that. But it doesn’t work that way sweethearts. The jet is set to take off at 6am and we might not be able to leave earlier than that because the crew has to prep the plane but we’ll leave once Mama is ready and I’ll see if we can take off a bit sooner, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mommy,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“Alright how about you two go wait in the foyer while I wake Mama. We’ll be done in about 10 minutes.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” they again said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking back into her room Lexa paused to take in the beauty that was Clarke. She was lying on her back and her shirt had ridden up exposing her lower stomach. Lexa carefully crawled up the bed being unable to resist talking to Clarke’s stomach or kissing it. She knew the baby couldn’t hear yet but that wasn’t going to stop her from talking to her child and trying to bond. She was going to make sure her baby knew her voice when he/she was born.</p>
<p>Lexa placed a gentle kiss to Clarke’s stomach before talking to their baby while caressing the skin above where their baby lie.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout. Today is a very important day for our family; it’s the first day of our first family vacation. Don’t worry we’ll take more so you can enjoy them outside Mama’s womb. When you’re old enough I want to take you, Aden and Madi to Walt Disney World, Universal Studios, Harry Potter World and Star Wars Galaxy Edge in Florida. And I want to take you all to every country we have a home in. I’m going to make sure you all get to see the world. And if you have a passion, like Mama with her art, I’ll make sure you get to take whatever classes you need or camps to hone your craft. I plan to make sure you have the world, but like your siblings you will have to work hard. We are blessed in this family financially but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to work hard Sprout because you still do but don’t worry Mama and I will teach you all about hard work and we’ll help you. I wish we could talk more but I have to wake Mama up now so we can get going and start our vacation. We’ll talk before bedtime, I promise. I love you Sprout.”</p>
<p>“I love hearing you talk to Sprout. Do I really have to get up already,” Clarke said while pouting.</p>
<p>“You do baby. The twins woke themselves up and are waiting in the foyer all ready to go. The crew will serve us breakfast on the plane so you just have to get dressed and walk to the car and I will take care of the rest.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I can live with that since I am excited to start our vacation.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later Lexa had the truck loaded up and they were on their way to the airstrip. When they arrived, Lexa drove straight to the hanger they parked their cars in and parked. A crew member was waiting for them there and immediately unloaded the back of the truck and loaded them on the plane. Meanwhile, Lexa had pulled out her phone and initiated a FaceTime call. </p>
<p>“Good morning sweetheart. Are you on the jet yet?”</p>
<p>“Good morning Mom. I just parked in the hanger and they’re loading our bags. I just thought the kids would like to say hi to their Grandma Indra before we were in the air since is a 7 hour flight.”</p>
<p>“Hang on a second then, let me grab Abby and Madison. We had a girls night so they stayed over.”</p>
<p>“Hey kids, do you want to say hi to all your grandmas before we take off?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the exclaimed together.</p>
<p>“Okay we’re all here.”</p>
<p>“Say hi kids.”</p>
<p>“Hi Grandma Indra, Grandma Abby and Nana,” the kids took turns saying.</p>
<p>“Hi sweethearts,” Abby said.</p>
<p>“Hi babies,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“Are you excited for your trip,” Abby asked.</p>
<p>“So excited,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Really excited,” Madi said.</p>
<p>Seeing that the crew was ready for them to board Lexa handed the phone to Clarke so she could say hi to her mom and Indra and Madison.</p>
<p>“Hi mom, hi Indra, hi Madison.”</p>
<p>“Clarke! Are you excited for your trips?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I can’t wait for these three weeks with Lexa and this week with our kids. But I’ve got to go they’re ready for us to board. We’ll text when we land.”</p>
<p>Once every said their goodbyes, the boarded the plane and were in the air just before 6am since they were able to takeoff a little early. After they had been in the air for about half an hour they were served a breakfast of fresh fruit and omelets with ham, red peppers, yellow peppers, spinach, feta and cheddar per Clarke’s request. She had said “Sprout wants it Lex” so of course Clarke had made sure the crew made that for breakfast. It was huge hit with her family and the twins were fast asleep in the bedroom shortly after leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.</p>
<p>The couple spent the flight talking about their life together, their hopes and dreams, who they thought the baby would like it, if it would be a boy or girl, potential names and finally the topic Clarke had been putting off bringing up because Lexa hadn’t mentioned it.</p>
<p>“Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yeah babe?”</p>
<p>“You went to see Nyko on Saturday, right?”</p>
<p>“I did; you know that love. We called him together that morning and told him we wanted to test my fertility again she we obviously were able to conceive naturally before and he agreed to meet me at his office since we were going to be gone most of January. Why are you asking, love? You knew all this already.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just that you haven’t brought it up since that phone call so I was wondering how it went and if he was able to tell you anything. Did you tell him we’re expecting again?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry if you felt I was shutting you out. I just didn’t see the point in discussing it when we didn’t have results yet. But no, I didn’t tell him about that baby. We agreed to wait and I wasn’t going to tell someone without you approving; he seemed to believe my excuse of us just wanting the numbers rechecked since we already had twins and were talking about wanting to expand our family.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I was just worried he had given you bad news or something.”</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t. He said he’d call today to let me know where my sperm count is and then he said we could go from there. But Clarke, even if this is just a second miracle and we’ll never get pregnant again that’s okay. You’ve already given me more than I ever could have dreamed of having and we can always adopt. No matter what the results are you are enough, our family is enough. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I logically know all of that it’s just my hormones are all over the place so I was feeling a bit insecure.”</p>
<p>“You don’t ever need to feel that way and babe let me in when you feel that way and I will be here to support you. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>The couple shared a series of sweet kisses before laying down in each other’s arms on the sofa where they napped until the stewardess woke Lexa a few hours later.</p>
<p>“Ms. Woods, you have a call; it’s Dr. Nyko.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ll take it out here.”</p>
<p>Lexa picked up the phone on the end table and answered.</p>
<p>“Nyko, what’s wrong? I thought you’d call my cell and leave a message if we were still in the air.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong Lexa; I just knew you’d want this news as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. So, um what’s the news?”</p>
<p>“As you know we took too samples on Saturday a couple hours apart. Both gave us the same result. When you were tested as a teen your sperm county was basically nonexistent. Both samples you gave Saturday though had an average number of sperm, the higher end of average actually. I had Dr. Hart, the fertility specialist you saw first verify my findings and she agreed. We can test you regularly if you and Clarke are thinking about trying for another natural conception to make sure the numbers don’t change but it looks like you are one the very few who start producing a healthy amount of sperm after being declared infertile. Congratulations Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Wow. I wasn’t expecting this. Thank you Nyko.”</p>
<p>“Have a good vacation, Lexa, I expect to see pictures when you get back.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thank you for calling. I’ll talk to you when I get back. Bye Nyko.”</p>
<p>“Bye Lexa.”</p>
<p>Lexa laid there smiling down at her girlfriend thinking about the amazing news she just got.</p>
<p>“Lex? Who were you talking to?”</p>
<p>“Nyko called on the hardline. He got the test results and had Dr. Hart, the first fertility specialist I saw, verify his findings.”</p>
<p>“He called while we’re in the air? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”</p>
<p>“Well….”</p>
<p>“Lex come on just tell me, I can’t stand the anticipation.”</p>
<p>“It was great news. Both samples showed an average sperm count, the higher end of normal actually.”</p>
<p>“Really? That’s amazing! So we could potentially conceive again?”</p>
<p>“Already planning baby number 4,” Lexa asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You did say you wanted at least 4 more kids and we have one on the way so we still need another 3 so gotta make sure I know how we can make that happen.”</p>
<p>“Well yes based on these results we should be able to conceive again but they can always test again when the time comes to try again.”</p>
<p>“We can cross that bridge when we come to it but I am really happy with those results.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, me too. If the kids weren’t on the plane with us I’d take you to the back to celebrate. But we’ll have plenty of time for that in France.”</p>
<p>“Yes we will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly 7 hours after they took off, they landed on the private airstrip about an hour from the cabin. Once again, Lexa already had a jeep waiting for them. She helped the crew quickly load the jeep then went to talk to the crew as Clarke and the kids got situated in the jeep.</p>
<p>“Okay so at 6am on the 30th you will fly from Polis back here with the rest of our family. My mother will phone the day before with the breakfast order. When you arrive here, you will stay here until we all fly back to Polis the next day where we will drop everyone off before we switch crews and then Clarke and I continue to Paris. If there are any issues let me know.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ms. Woods. We hope you enjoy your vacation and will see you at noon local time to fly back on the 1st.”</p>
<p>“Yes, noon sharp. I will see then.”</p>
<p>With that Lexa returned to her family and began the drive to the cabin. During the hour drive she pointed out various sights to her family and shared more stories about her time spent there with her dad. Before they knew it, Lexa was turning onto a private road.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another shorter chapter but it's needed to get us to the lead in for the proposals. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lexa is that the cabin?!”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Babe, that is not a cabin that’s a mcmansion!”</p>
<p>“It’s a cabin, it’s even got a log exterior.”</p>
<p>“That does not make it a cabin. Lex, how many square feet is that place.”</p>
<p>Lexa mumbled and Clarke couldn’t hear her answer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that?</p>
<p>“Ugh fine I said it’s just shy of 6,000 square feet.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, not a cabin.”</p>
<p>“Okay, it may be big but it’s still a cabin. It’s a fully log exterior and interior design. You’ll love it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I wouldn’t, it’s just not the little cabin I imagined.”</p>
<p>“Oh, should I not have brought us here?”</p>
<p>“No, babe, no it’s beautiful I was just shocked. I’m really excited to see it. Madi, Aden, it’s time to wake up we’re pulling up now.”</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s so pretty,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“It’s huge, what cool rooms does it have,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Well lets see. There are nine bedrooms plus a tenth which is the master suite with a fireplace, three of the bedrooms are bunkrooms full of handmade carved wood bunkbeds that match the log exterior and can sleep eight people each, there are five full bathrooms and one half bath, a chef’s kitchen, breakfast nook, dining room, living room with fireplace, a library also with a fireplace, a game room, a theater room, indoor pool with hot tub and a fully furnished basement with a smaller kitchen and full bar. There’s also a wraparound balcony on three sides of the house with amazing views of the forest and lake. Oh, and see that downward slope we’re about to reach? That wraps around to the side of the house and opens to an underground parking structure that can fit up to twelve cars and there may already be a few there. There’s also a smaller building to the back-right end of the property that houses ATVs and our boat. The building opens in the back to another smaller private road that leads right to our private boat launch. It’s going to be mild, temperature wise, this week so if we dress warmly I can put the boat in the water tomorrow and we can take it around the lake for you guys to see what else is around.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” both twins said in amazement.</p>
<p>“Alright, here we are in the underground garage.”</p>
<p>“You have a classic mustang, Lexa?!”</p>
<p>“Um not exactly. You mentioned during one of our first conversations that you always wanted a vintage burgundy 1965 mustang convertible because your dad used to have one but had to sell it when money was tight; so when we went gift shopping I took Raven to the classic car dealer at the end of the mall and asked if he had any of that car or knew any dealers who did. Turned out his brother owns a classic car dealership too but his was in LA so I had Nyko fly out that day to check it out, since he knows a lot about cars, and he said it was in mint condition so I bought it and had Nyko bring it here. Merry belated Christmas love.”</p>
<p>Clarke jumped out of the jeep and ran to her new car to check it out, completely in disbelief that Lexa had gotten her, her dream car.</p>
<p>“OH. MY. GOD. Lex!!!! This is amazing! My dad loved his mustang. Wow, look at this it even has J.A.G. burned into the visor like Dad’s did.”</p>
<p>“It’s not burned in like your dad’s; it is your dad’s.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nyko called and told me it was burned into the visor and asked if I still wanted to buy it. I remember you telling me how your dad did that on his so I had them run a full owner history based on DMV records nationwide and I found that your dad owned this car from 1980-2005. I even had them dig deeper to make sure there wasn’t another Jake Griffin who owned this car and I found the driver’s license for the person who owned it then and it was definitely your dad; I could recognize his face anywhere. So, I had to get you this car so you could have another piece of your dad back.”</p>
<p>Clarke was sobbing while the kids were still running around the car looking at it. Lexa was worried she did something wrong.</p>
<p>“Clarke? Did I do something wrong; should I not have bought this?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s these damn hormones from your child making me extra emotional. This is the most thoughtful gift, besides the painting you had done, anyone has ever given me. Thank you, babe, I can’t wait to tell mom. Can we take it for a spin before going in the house?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>And that is how Lexa found herself driving around the entirety of the lake with Clarke holding her hands up in the air cheering like a kid and the twins mimicking her. Lexa wouldn’t trade that time for the world though; she would do anything to see Clarke, Aden and Madi as happy as they were riding around in the mustang. She may have stealthily taken a few selfies of the four of them when she stopped so they could enjoy the view. Her favorite was one she captured where she was smiling like a fool, one hand on the wheel while Clarke had her hands in the air, mouth open as she was mid cheer but looked happier than ever with the kids equally as happy. She was going to send it to Raven so she could have it printed, framed and hung in the foyer so they would see it each time they entered the home and she’d also have Raven print and frame a second copy to have hung in their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two and a half hours later Lexa was parking the mustang back in the garage and led her family inside the cabin. Lexa gave her family a formal tour of the home where all three of her family members were walking around jaws on the floor in total awe of the place. It went without saying that they did not envision a cabin like this when Lexa said they were going to the family cabin. After the tour, the twins went to watch a movie in the home theater while Lexa had a couple more surprises for Clarke.</p>
<p>Lexa led her to the master suite she had conveniently skipped during the tour. Walking in Clarke saw a huge wrapped box and a manila envelope on the bed.</p>
<p>“Lex, what is this?”</p>
<p>“Open them and find out.”</p>
<p>Clarke picked up the envelope and found several legal documents with a letter on top. Clarke started with the letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I told you I will make you my wife one day but you’re already my wife in my heart. Our souls are bound forever and I believe that what is mine is yours. The documents included with this letter are deeds and bank account information showing that I have added your name to the deed of every property I own as well as all of my bank accounts. I know you’re going to tell me I didn’t need to do this and you don’t care about the properties or the money but Clarke, what’s mine is yours so the only thing I could do was add your name. I love you and can’t wait to see where our life together takes us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you forever and always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lexa</em>
</p>
<p>“Lex, I don’t know what to say. This really wasn’t necessary but it means the world to me that you want to share everything with me. I actually have to confess something too.”</p>
<p>“What do you need to confess Clarke?”</p>
<p>“When my dad passed, he left me the family beach house at the ocean. It’s only a couple hours by car from our house. I added your name to the deed last week. I also had you added to my bank account and trust fund account. What I’m trying to say is, I feel the same Lex, what’s mine is yours.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, that means so much that you did that because you felt the same. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too baby.”</p>
<p>The couple shared a soft kiss before Clarke turned her attention to the wrapped box. Opening the rather large box, Clarke was left speechless.</p>
<p>“Lex, you did all this for me?”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I would do anything for you. When you told me you were pregnant I immediately started looking for things to make this pregnancy easier for you and these are all top rated items that reviewers said we’re great helps during their pregnancies. I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>“Babe, this is perfect. This has all my favorite teas and comfort items. This literally has everything a pregnant woman dreams of. Thank you, Lex.”</p>
<p>“I am so glad you like it. I want to be here for every moment of this pregnancy and I promise you I will always do everything in my power to make this pregnancy as comfortable as possible for you and Sprout.”</p>
<p>“But a pregnancy kit with teas, pre-natals, books, a body pillow, shea butter, headphones with an iPod full of music for the baby to listen to, even fashionable maternity wear you knew I’d like when the time comes and so much more. This is all just so much. Thank you, baby.”</p>
<p>Clarke was teary eyed over the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend. <em>How did I get so lucky? She’s only known about the baby for four days and she’s already this thoughtful. I can only imagine what she will be like as the pregnancy progresses.</em></p>
<p>“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p>
<p>Clarke could tell her girlfriend was worried but she put her out of Her misery quickly by grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her in a heated kiss.</p>
<p>“Okay I guess I didn’t upset you then.”</p>
<p>“No, baby, you didn’t. I was just emotional because this is all so sweet. When I was pregnant with the twins, I had support but no one went this above and beyond. Thank you, I really appreciate it.</p>
<p>Knowing they had promised their children they would join them for the moving shortly the couple only had time to share a few kisses before they went to join their kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the happy couple was enjoying their first official day of vacation, their family was conspiring back home. Indra, Madison, Abby, Anya, Raven and Lincoln had gathered at Indra’s home and were forming some vacation plans of their own.</p>
<p>“Alright so I know Lexa just wants us to celebrate the engagement with them but I had a better idea. Lets fly in some of their friends, make this a real party. Indra, Anya and Lincoln said there’s six total bedrooms, including the master, and two bedrooms are bunkrooms that can sleep eight people. So, Indra will have the master since technically that cabin belongs to her, then Abby and Madison said they don’t mind sharing, then obviously Anya and I will have a room then Linc gets a room so that leaves us with two empty bunkrooms. I was thinking we could invite Clarke’s friends that show work at her gallery; Harper, Maya and Nyliah. Plus, our friends from back home; Monty, Jasper, Murphy and…well actually no we’re not going to include him.”</p>
<p>“Raven, were you thinking of Bellamy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was Mom but with everything with Octavia I think it’s best if we don’t invite her brother because none of us have talked to him since everything went down and I don’t want to ruin Clarke and Lexa’s night.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense. I think the friends you’re already including will be a nice surprise for your sister anyway.”</p>
<p>“Okay so then for my sister we’ll invite her old soccer friends; Echo, Emori, Tris and Artigus. Then we’ll invite some of our childhood friends I know she still talks too; Tristan and Wells. I think those would be welcome additions.”</p>
<p>“I agree with Anya. But how are we going to get them all there?”</p>
<p>“I’m happy you asked baby brother. We’re flying out on the family jet, which is also the one Clarke and Lexa will be taking to France. It can only fly 25 people so they couldn’t come with us but the corporate jet can fly 50. Harper, Maya and Nyliah, Echo, Emori and Tris all live in Polis while the others are in Arkadia so if they can all make it the corporate jet with leave with Harper, Maya, Nyliah, Echo, Emori ad Tris the same time we leave but will make a pit stop in Arkadia while we continue straight to California. We’ll have cars waiting to bring them to the cabin when they do land but the gap will give us time to get settled and make sure we found all the supplies Lexa left for us to use to decorate their cabin while Lexa is proposing. But this is where tigns will get interesting. Lexa doesn’t know this, obviously, and you all are sworn to secrecy but Clarke picked up the engagement ring she ordered for Lexa the day we did our Christmas shopping and she told me she planned to propose on New Years Eve too so it looks like there will a dual proposal going on that night.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God! This is great; also only Clexa would each be planning to propose on the same day.”</p>
<p>“Clexa? Raven what is Clexa,” a confused Abby asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, what is it Raven,” Madison also asked.</p>
<p>“Clexa, ya know Clarke plus Lexa? It’s their ship name.”</p>
<p>The older women nodded their heads but clearly didn’t understand this whole “ship” thing.</p>
<p>With a plan set, the group set off to call all of their newly included guests. Two hours later the reconvened and learned that everyone had agreed to come. They had agreed to only tell them it was a New Years celebration that way they wouldn’t spill the beans about the proposals but they planned to tell them what was really going on when they went to decorate.</p>
<p>Everything was now set and all the group had to do was wait to depart at 6am on the 30th.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now the 30th and the extended Griffin-Woods family and friends were preparing to leave from Polis. Everyone had arrived and they were just waiting to take off. Ten minutes later they were in the air and the family flew directly to California while the friends stopped in Arkadia to pick the rest up. When they landed in Arkadia everyone was waiting already but there was one additional guest who had not made the list. Raven hadn’t thought to tell everyone who was and wasn’t invited so they all assumed everyone present was invited. Soon after they were in the air on their way to California too. The Griffin-Woods clan was in for quite the surprise when their guests arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few short hours later, Raven heard the cars pulling up with the remainder of those invited. Everyone was happily greeted then the last figure approached the cabin and Raven was shocked, and for once Raven was speechless. When she did regain her ability to speak she only had one thing to say.</p>
<p>“No one invited you; so what the fuck are you doing here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next...what has Clexa been up too and start of NYE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While their family was conspiring Clarke and Lexa enjoyed three of the most relaxing days of their lives.</p><p>After the enjoyed several movies on Monday they made dinner together and chose to eat on the back deck where there were heating lamps set up. They then spent the rest of the night in front of the fire in the living room as Lexa read the first Harry Potter novel to her kids, and Clarke even though the other girl pretended she wasn’t interested. After the kids were asleep, the couple retired to their room where they stayed up into the wee hours of the morning talking about the baby, who they thought he/she would look like, what their personality would be, etc. They also talked about the twins and how proud they were of the people they were becoming. Then they talked about their future and what they saw it looking like; it turned out Clarke secretly wanted a big family too she just didn’t want to give birth to them all because “Lex, I want us to maintain our sex life and that will not happen if I have to push out five plus more children because it will destroy my pussy and I knew how much you love it.” Lexa of course had assured her nothing would ever make her want Clarke less. This led to a quick round of lovemaking where Lexa filled Clarke with so much seed that Clarke was certain if she could have gotten pregnant she would have.</p><p> </p><p>On Tuesday, the kids woke up before their moms and decided they wanted to do something for them so they attempted breakfast in bed. In the end, breakfast in bed was cereal but Lexa and Clarke were extremely touched by the effort they made. After breakfast, Lexa took the twins out on the ATVs, one at a time because she refused to let Clarke ride while pregnant because you never know what can happen. The twins loved it. They loved going through all the trails and seeing even more of the forest. When they were done, Clarke was still pouting about not being able to go but Lexa promised her they would come back when she wasn’t pregnant so she could go too. And that’s when Lexa saw it. Clarke had been drawing while they were out and she managed to sketch two drawings. Once drawing was of Lexa sitting on the ATV with Aden in front of her before they took off and both mother and son were smiling broadly with Aden looking back at Lexa. The second was of Lexa and Madi but in this one Lexa was placing Madi on the ATV and looking down at their daughter with a look of pure adoration while Madi was all smiles.</p><p>“These are beautiful Clarke. Can we frame these and set them out when we get home?”</p><p>“Of course we can. I’m glad you like them. I just couldn’t resist sketching those moments. Thank you for this trip, Lex it is the perfect bonding experience for us all.”</p><p>“It really is, isn’t it? I feel like we’ve grown so much closer in just two days and we were already close.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, it was in the 50s so Lexa hooked the boat up and put it in the water to enjoy a boat day with her family. To say they were surprised when they saw the boat was an understatement.</p><p>“Babe we really need to work on how you describe things.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you made it seem like you had a simple boat, this is a gorgeous clearly fancy boat.”</p><p>“But it’s only 47 feet. If you want to see a big boat you should see the yacht we have at our property in Greece; its’s a 290 foot yacht.”</p><p>“I sometimes forget that you inherited so many things far fancier than you tend to buy. Sometimes I get stuck in our bubble where we don’t go out and spend exuberant amounts of money every day that I forget just how much you own.”</p><p>“How much we own; your name is on everything now. And yes, I inherited a lot so we do have things I wouldn’t buy on my own but it means we can have even more adventures as a family. Come on come take a look at the boat; I want to know what you think about our 45 Divergence Coupe.”</p><p>Clarke and the twins didn’t need to be asked twice and made their way to the 47 foot boat that had a sleek exterior that was dark blue, silver and white. The front of the boat was built so passengers could lay down and enjoy the sights or sunbathe. There was ample seeing in the back with plenty of seating and a small mini fridge. The main deck was also perfect for being able to get into the water to swim or scuba dive. The helm offered comfort for whoever was steering as well as some additional seating. The helm was enclosed as well. There was also a cabin underneath with a queen size bed, full bathroom, small kitchen and plenty of windows to still enjoy the view. All of the interior was in a blue and white color scheme.</p><p>“Wow, this is beautiful Lex. I think we are going to need to come back in the summer so we can take full advantage of this.”</p><p>“Mommy, it’s so big! It’s all ours,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Yes baby girl, it’s all ours.”</p><p>“Mommy can I help you steer,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Yes, you can and so can you Madi. And if Mama is really good, I think we can let her help steer too,” Lexa told her children while winking at Clarke causing the other girl to chuckle.</p><p>“Yay,” the kids exclaimed.</p><p>“If I’m good, huh?”</p><p>“Yup, I think a kiss should prove you’re good.”</p><p>“I’ll take that under advisement,” Clarke says seductively as she turns to follow their children head down the stairs to the cabin.</p><p>“Oh you little...just wait until I get my hands on you later.”</p><p>The family spent entire morning through mid-afternoon on the lake. Lexa, true to her word, let both kids help her steer and even though Clarke was being a tease she got a turn too. The lapped the lake a couple of times and spent some time just floating in the middle of the lake just enjoy each other’s company and taking in the beauty around them; in Lexa’s case that meant staring at Clarke.</p><p>When Lexa docked the boat, she told Clarke she had to run into town but would be back in a couple hours. Clarke didn’t think anything of it and just asked her to bring back “the biggest jar of peanut butter you can find, the wants it”. Lexa chuckled at that one. She made a note to actually go to town to get the peanut butter but first she had to stop by the second cabin so she could check in with everyone; they didn’t know she’d be popping by but she figured it was easier than trying to call them without Clarke overhearing.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the other cabin the extra friends the family invited had just arrived and Raven noticed an uninvited guest. She couldn’t stop herself from immediately taking a defensive stance and speaking in the coldest voice she could.</p><p>“No one invited you; so what the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>“Whoa, Raven, no need for hostility. I come in peace” the visitor attempted to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>“Fine, be this way. I’m here because I care as for who invited me..”</p><p>“That would be me.”</p><p>“What the fuck Murphy, why? I was clear on the phone that you were not to tell them about this!”</p><p>“Yeah, well my loyalty rests here,” Murphy said as he intertwined his fingers with the uninvited guest’s.”</p><p>“I can’t fucking believe this.”</p><p>“What the FUCK are you doing here?!”</p><p>Silence filled the air in that moment and Raven was sure you could hear a pin drop from three states over with how silent it got as Lexa stared at the uninvited guest with her cold “commander” look as Clarke called it.</p><p>The silence continued for a few more moments before a single word was spoken.</p><p>“Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa had only been gone for about 10 minutes but Clarke was missing her. She wanted to blame the hormones but knew she just preferred being around her girlfriend as much as she could. Since she could have Lexa, she decided to call her mom and check in on things back in Polis. Little did she know her mom was only a couple miles down the road.</p><p>Abby answered after two rings.</p><p>“Clarke, is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah. Lex ran to the store and the twins are watching a movie so I thought I’d check in. How’s Polis?”</p><p>“Things are great. I’m spending a lot of time with Indra and Madison. We have a little grandma club going.”</p><p>“That’s great, Mom. Being friends with them seems to have been a really good thing for you. I’m glad you have them.”</p><p>“Me too; it’s been really nice…”</p><p>“ABBY WE NEED YOU NOW!”</p><p>“Mom, was that Indra?”</p><p>“It was; I’m not sure what’s going on but I have to go. I love you.”</p><p>Abby disconnected the call before Clarke could respond leaving Clarke wondering about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back at the second cabin.</p><p>“I said what the fuck are you doing here Blake?”</p><p>“Lexa, calm down I come in peace.”</p><p>“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Are you aware of how much pain your family has caused mine?”</p><p>Indra and Anya had appeared having head Lexa occasionally scream at someone.</p><p>“I know but please, give me a minute.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Lexa please.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine, be difficult like Raven but at least take these.”</p><p>“What are they?”</p><p>“Letters. One to you, Clarke and Lincoln.”</p><p>“I don’t want them. I don’t care what that bigoted, xenophobic bitch has to say. I am on vacation with my girlfriend and OUR children; you know the ones your sister knew were mine but kept a secret? So No, Bellamy I won’t listen and I don’t want her fucking letters. She can take her letters and shove them up her ass for all I care.”</p><p>“Lexa please take them; she’s been in counseling ever since she came back to Arkadia. The letters are part of her recovery, at least consider reading them.”</p><p>“Her recovery? HER RECOVERY?! What about Clarke? What about the pain she caused her supposed best friend? What about me? Do you even know what she had to say about me, someone who considered her a sister?”</p><p>“She didn’t mean anything she…”</p><p>Bellamy didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because Lexa’s right fist connected with his jaw making him stumble but not fall as Murphy caught him.</p><p>Bellamy was bleeding quite profusely from his mouth.</p><p>“ABBY,” WE NEED YOU NOW,” Indra shouted</p><p>“No. Is that the only reason you’re here? To give us letters and claim your sister didn’t mean it? She kept my children from me for almost six years Bellamy; I missed their first words, first steps, birthdays, holidays. I missed it all while your sister got to be there all the while knowing they were my kids.”</p><p>“No, that isn’t the only reason I came. Murphy said they were coming out for a New Years Eve celebration and I didn’t want to spend New Years without my boyfriend and I missed my friends. everyone shut me out after the truth came out. no one took the opportunity to ask if my feelings were the same. I was just guilty by association,” Bellamy said he slumped his shoulders and looked defeated.</p><p>“Bellamy, let me look at that cut.”</p><p>Lexa took a minute to observe the man before her. <em>Were we too quick to shut him out? Should we have given him a chance to tell us his feelings about the situation? Is he here because he cares or only to be that bitch’s messenger?</em></p><p>“And yet you stand here telling me she didn’t mean it as if that excuses it. But go ahead Bellamy tell me how you really feel.”</p><p>“I don’t support what she did or said. She has caused so much pain, to you and Clarke especially. I haven’t spoken to my sister in almost a month. When she told me what happened I cut her off. I only got the letters because she mailed them to me with a note asking me to deliver them and that she was sorry. She checked herself into an inpatient center; she’s still there and has been for weeks now. She wrote me a letter too telling me how wrong she was and how she understands what caused her thinking to change so drastically that she could say anything against anyone in the LGBTQIA+ community when her brother and herself are members of it. She was raw and vulnerable in her letter to me and I think she’s changing back to the Octavia I used to know.”</p><p>“So you’re still the Bellamy my brother and she who must not be named introduced me to? The accepting guy that was one of the kindest I’d ever met, the one I called my friend for years?”</p><p>“I’m still Bell. I’m sorry she hurt you. I never really thought about how much that must have hurt knowing that she knew the truth for years and stayed silent.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I punched you.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand. So care to tell me why we had to come here for a New Years celebration?”</p><p>“I flew the family up because I am proposing to Clarke tomorrow, right before midnight.”</p><p>“That’s great Lexa; I’m happy for you both.”</p><p>“What’s all the noise out here?”</p><p>“Echo?!”</p><p>“Hey, Lexa.”</p><p>“Raven explain because your faces tell me whatever is going on was your idea.”</p><p>“We thought it’d be nice to invite some of yours and Clarke’s friends up so we could all celebrate with you tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise but you just had check-in in person instead of call.”</p><p>“Awe thank you, that was very sweet.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Hey Bell? I really am sorry I didn’t give you a chance to tell your side. I’m glad you’re still you and I’d like it if you stayed.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think I will stay.”</p><p>When Lexa left the cabin, with a jar of peanut butter since her mom had a big unopened one, she felt lighter having been able to talk about things with Bellamy. It was nice seeing the other man again.</p><p>When Lexa returned home it was just after 6. Making her way to their bedroom to check on Clarke, she found her already asleep; exhausted from a long day. After making sure she was tucked in, Lexa went to join her kids in the home theater. When she finally fell asleep around midnight all she could think about was how in less than 24 hours she’d be proposing to Clarke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NYE is next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally NYE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke woke up around 5am to find Lexa spooned behind her with one hand protectively resting on her lower abdomen. Clarke smiled at Lexa’s hand placement knowing it was her girlfriend’s way of protecting their unborn child even in her sleep. Slowly, Clarke moved onto her back and turned her head to look at Lexa’s sleeping face. Lexa was even smiling in her sleep. <em>She is so beautiful. I love this woman so damn much and today, today is the day. Today is the day I am going to propose to Lexa. I’m going to make today special because that’s what she deserves. It’s early enough that I could probably make her breakfast in bed. Oh! Special strawberry pancakes! I should make her dad’s special pancakes for her; I’ll tell her I just wanted to spoil her because of everything she’s been doing for me, the baby and Aden and Madi. Thank God I helped her make them three weeks ago when she claimed it was a special occasion because it was the first day of Hanukah and she complained “but Clarke it is a special occasion, it’s the first day of Hanukah so in solidarity with those who celebrate we should recognize this for what it is, a special occasion”.</em> In reality, Lexa made her dad’s special strawberry pancakes every day of Hanukah. It turned out that her dad’s family was actually of Jewish decent on his mother’s side but she converted when she married Lexa’s grandfather so even though she wasn’t actually celebrating the holiday it was Lexa’s way of staying connected to that part of her family. Clarke didn’t say so at the time but she found it sweet and adorable. When she was done remembering those breakfasts from 3 weeks prior, she placed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead and slowly got out of bed, making sure to move her pillow so Lexa would still have her scent and hopefully not wake up. Sure enough, Lexa cuddled with her pillow before Clarke had even left the room.</p><p>Clarke ended up making the same amount of pancakes Lexa would make for the four of them. Instead of swirling the whipped cream and adding the strawberries on top of the swirl and cascading down to the plate like Lexa’s dad taught her, Clarke decided top each of their stacks with a heart shape of whipped cream with the strawberries on top of the hearts, maintaining the heart shapes, then adding more around the bottom of the stacks. She then added a couple mugs of decaf coffee since Lexa was foregoing caffeine for the duration the pregnancy in solidarity with Clarke. As a final touch, she added a vase with five lilies to the corner of the large tray, one for each of them, to represent their love. Lilies had quickly become the couple’s flower of choice because of its universal acceptance for being a flower representing love and devotion.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was around 5:45am when Clarke reached their bedroom with their breakfast. Relying on her dormant skills as a waitress from her teenage years waiting tables, Clarke juggled the tray in one hand and opened, then closed their bedroom door, making sure to lock it, before heading to her girlfriend. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Clarke sat on the bed to slowly wake the other girl by peppering her face with kisses. After about a minute, Lexa began to stir.</p><p>“Mhm ‘morning baby. Why so early?”</p><p>“Says the early riser in this relationship,” Clarke said as she chuckled.</p><p>“We’re on vacation, I don’t have to get up early,” Lexa said while pouting.</p><p>“You’re adorable.”</p><p>“Wait, do I smell pancakes and strawberries? Oh my god, did you make me special pancakes?!”</p><p>“Yes. You always pamper me so I thought it was time I returned the favor.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to do this but thank you. And you always paper me too, you know, even if you think you’re not.</p><p>“You’re sweet. Come one lets eat these before they get cold.”</p><p>Clarke moved the tray to the bed after Lexa had adjusted herself to sit with her back against the headboard. When she saw the tray, Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the larger stack on Clarke’s plate knowing her girlfriend was eating for two, even if Clarke didn’t want to admit that yet. The pair was silent for a few moments as they dug in but after only one bite, Lexa dropped her fork, gasped and began to shed a few tears.</p><p>“Baby, are you okay? Did I not make them right,” Clarke asked, face fully of worry.</p><p>“You..you made my dad’s special pancakes. I was expecting regular ones because that’s what you always made the twins before I came back.”</p><p>“Well you’re here now and your dad’s special recipe means a lot to you and our family so they are the only strawberry pancakes we will make in our house, got that?”</p><p>“But how?”</p><p>“I paid attention to the recipe when I helped you make them during every day of Hanukah.”</p><p>“No one has ever made his special pancakes for me before except him. Dad never let mom know the recipe for sure because he said the pancakes were the one thing for him to cook that she couldn’t. Thank you Clarke, you’ve already made this New Years Eve the best ever.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize no one had ever made them for you besides him. I won’t let this be the last time I make them then. And you’re welcome. You’ve been so great since we found out about Sprout so I wanted to do something nice for you.”</p><p>“You definitely succeeded.”</p><p>With one last smile and loving gaze the couple resumed their breakfast and quickly finished. When they were done eating Clarke placed the tray back on the bedside table before turning to look at her girlfriend.</p><p>“You are so beautiful Lexa.”</p><p>“So are you, I swear you grow more beautiful with every passing day and now that you’re carrying our child again, God you’ve never been more beautiful.”</p><p>“Charmer.”</p><p>“I only speak the truth, my love.”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t wait any longer, she needed Lexa and she needed her now. She pushed her girlfriend down on her back and straddled her before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Tongues were dueling for dominance as Clarke ground her still clothed center against Lexa’s gradually hardening bulge in her boxers. Getting lost in the passion of the moment, Lexa moved her hands to Clarkes ass helping her grind into her as she began to buck into her. Clarke went to remove her sleep shirt when reality hit Lexa and she stopped her.</p><p>“Clarke, wait. We can’t the kids will be up soon; they could walk in and I don’t want to scar them for life.”</p><p>“We can be quick….and I locked the door when I brought breakfast in,” Clarke said with a devilish smirk.</p><p>“Oh okay, we still have to be quick though.”</p><p>“We can do quick.”</p><p>With that Clarke was off Lexa and out of her clothes faster than the damn Flash and before Lexa could get her clothes off Clarke was back on top of her, this time straddling her just below the hem of her boxers. Leaning down to rejoin her lips with Lexa’s, Lexa leaned up to meet her half way but first slipped her t-shirt off. Clarke pushed Lexa back down as they resumed their make out session. After a few minutes, Clarke leaned down and reached inside Lexa’s boxers to pull out her stiff erection. Moving to hover above the shaft, but never breaking the kiss, Clarke wrapped her hand around the base and swiped it up and down her folds coating it in her copious slick before lining it up and sinking down inch by inch.</p><p>“Clarke, still so tight, so damn good.”</p><p>“Always so big, fuck babe.”</p><p>The couple found a fast rhythm with Lexa meeting each of Clarke’s thrusts. The only sounds that could be heard in their bedroom were the slapping skin and the couple’s moans. Both tried to be quiet but when Lexa hitting all the right spots and Clarke clenching around her both girls found being quiet difficult. Knowing they really had to make this quick because the kids would be up any minute, Lexa flipped their positions, being mindful not to cause any harm to Clarke’s stomach and began thrusting hard and fast, hitting Clarke’s g-spot every time. She felt her cock swell and knew her orgasm was approaching fast but was determined to make Clarke cum first. Snaking a hand between them to rub circles around her clit while leaving small bites along her collar bone she thrust once, twice, thrice more when she felt it; Clarke clamping down around her as she felt her release around her. Still thrusting Lexa gave one more hard thrust, and seating herself in as deep as possible she released what felt like an endless stream of hot, thick cum inside Clarke. The pair helped each other gently come down from their highs and then Lexa settled next to Clarke pulling the blonde into her arms.</p><p>“Even when we have to be careful because the kids around you still make me cum hard and you always make me feel so loved. I love you Lexa.”</p><p>“Babe, it doesn’t matter if we can be as loud as we want or have to be quiet because of the kids or have an endless amount of time or have to be quick; it’s always special and amazing and perfect because it’s with you. I love you; always have and always will.”</p><p>The pair leaned in for one more kiss but before they could connect their lips they were interrupted.</p><p>“Mama, Mommy,” their daughter exclaimed.</p><p>“Back to reality, you stay in bed and rest some more Clarke; I’ll get the munchkins fed and ready.”</p><p>Lexa quickly pecked her lips then grabbed some sweats and went to attend to their children.</p><p>“Mommy’s coming sweetheart.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Three hours later, Clarke came downstairs freshly showered and ready for the day. When she stepped off the last step though, she didn’t see Lexa or the twins; in fact, she didn’t even hear them. Clarke wandered around the house looking for them but didn’t see them. Finally returning to the front of the house she saw it, a note taped to the front door.</p><p>
  <em>Babe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I came to tell you in person but you were asleep and looked so peaceful I couldn’t wake you. We thought you deserved some time to yourself because you’re always taking care of us so we’ve gone to town for a bit but I will bring back lunch. And don’t worry I’ll make sure you get your buffalo chicken since you said last night you’ve been craving it. I love you and will see you soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lexa</em>
</p><p>Looking at the clock it was a little before 10am so Clarke decide to sit but the fire in the living room and sketch some while she waited for her family to return.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was just before 10am and Lexa and the kids had just left the hardware store where they had picked up four propane powered glass fire bowls with four foot high pedestals and propane to last the night.</p><p>“Mommy, what are we doing with these,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Well, I have a surprise planned for Mama tonight at the lake and these will give lighting so we can all see plus keep us warm.”</p><p>“Cool, but Mommy what’s the surprise,” Madi now asked.</p><p>“You will find out soon. We just have to pick up a few more things and then go see some people and I’ll explain, but you can’t tell Mama because it’s a secret.”</p><p>“Okay,” Madi said.</p><p>“Okay, we can keep a secret,” Aden added.</p><p>With the fire bowls and pedestals loaded into the back of the jeep, Lexa and the twins proceeded to a local boutique selling children’s clothes.</p><p>“Okay, we’re here to get outfits for tonight. We don’t want to super formal looking but we want to look nice okay? Aden, I was thinking you could get a new pair of nice jeans and a blue button up shirt and a vest like you’ve seen me wear in those pictures with the three piece suits. What do you think?”</p><p>“Can I get a matching pocket square like you had in those pictures too?”</p><p>“Of course, baby boy.”</p><p>“And for you Madi, I was thinking you could get an identical outfit to Aden or if you wanted to wear a dress we could get a sweater dress with some leggings. What do you think?”</p><p>“What are you wearing Mommy?”</p><p>“We have to go pick up my outfit after but I’ll dressed almost the same as Aden.”</p><p>“Then I want to dress like you both too. Can my hair be the same as yours too?”</p><p>“Of course, baby girl. I am going to put braids in my hair, sound good?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“What about you baby boy, any hairstyle preference?”</p><p>“Can you spike the front up some?”</p><p>“Sure thing. Alright lets got find some clothes.”</p><p>An hour and a half later they had outfits and matching shoes for the three of them plus an outfit for Clarke that Lexa had ordered ahead of time. With all their supplies gotten, they picked up some buffalo chicken wing dip and salads for Clarke then headed to their final destination.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Half an hour later Lexa turned on a private road but not the one the twins thought she’d turn on.</p><p>“Mommy our road is the next one,” Aden said.</p><p>“That’s right the next road would take us to our cabin but we’re going to a different one first. There’s some people we need to see and then you guys are going to hang out with them for a few hours and help them get things ready for your Mama’s surprise.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell us what the surprise is now,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Once we get there yes.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Lexa parked outside a cabin, slightly smaller theirs. Grabbing the food purchased for Clarke, Lexa and the kids made their way to the front door where Lexa let herself in. They managed to make it all the way to the kitchen so Lexa could put the buffalo chicken wing dip on a warming plate and the salads in the fridge before they saw anyone.</p><p>“Holy crap, Alexandria Woods as I live and breathe.”</p><p>“Hey Emori. I’d like to introduce you to my kids, Aden and Madi. Aden, Madi this is my friend Emori; we used to play soccer together.”</p><p>“Hi,” both kids said.</p><p>“Hi guys. Wow, Lexa they’re adorable.”</p><p>“I know. Where is the rest of the crew?”</p><p>“They’re out back. Come on, I know we have a lot to do.”</p><p>Lexa and the kids followed Emori outback where everyone else was. After saying hello to their family and introducing Aden and Madi to all of their friends. The kids seemed a little overwhelmed but were happy to get so much attention. Once the excitement of new introductions was over Lexa got down to business.</p><p>“By now all of you, except Madi and Aden, know what’s happening tonight. It’s time to fill my kids in and then get to business.”</p><p>Crouching down to be eye level with her kids Lexa addressed them directly.</p><p>“Aden, Madi tonight, right before midnight, I am going to ask Mama to marry me. I think it’s time she gets our last name too. I love Mama so much and I want her to be my wife, I want to be with her forever. How do you feel about that?”</p><p>“You want us to be a real family,” Aden asked.</p><p>“We are already a real family baby boy; I just want us to be recognized as a legal family and I want to show Mama my commitment to loving her and you guys for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“Like in the movies when two people get all dressed up and say they love each other in front of a bunch of people,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Yes, if Mama says yes then we will have a wedding just like that.”</p><p>“Yay,” both kids cheered.</p><p>Standing back up, Lexa continued to address everyone.</p><p>“Alright remember this is a surprise. Clarke cannot know anything about this so we have to be careful how we go about this. In my car, there are four glass fire bowls and matching pedestals. These will need to be placed on the beach, in accordance with the specifications I gave Raven and Anya. You don’t need to light them because I will take care of that. Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Bell you will handle setting those up. Now the rest of you will be handling setting our cabin up. Madi and Aden will be hanging out with you guys until I come to pick them up and get ready around 9pm. They need to take a nap ahead of time so they can stay awake for tonight. You all will arrive at the cabin around 11pm to decorate. The supplies are already here and I know my family has told you where they’re going to go. Once we’re done at the beach after she has, hopefully, said yes, we will come back to the cabin where you all will have turned the lights out to surprise her with an impromptu engagement party of sorts. Does anyone have any questions?”</p><p>“Do we get to help set things up to Mommy,” Aden asked.</p><p>“You do. When I come back to pick you up tonight the three of us are going to get ready and Grandma Indra is going to do mine and Madi’s hair and Uncle Lincoln will do Aden’s. When we get back home you two are going to go inside and give Mama the wrapped box with her outfit and give it to her and hand her the note I will give you. Then tell her when she’s ready you’re going to bring her to me. The path to the beach will be lit and lead you to me. So really you two have one of the most important jobs. And while you’re here this afternoon I’m sure your Grandma Indra will let you help her cook the food for when we get back from the beach.”</p><p>“I will let you help cook but you’ll have to take your naps first.”</p><p>The twins nodded, happy to do whatever they had to to help with the plan.</p><p>“Alright, if no one has any questions, I’m going to head out and take lunch to Clarke and I will back around 9pm.”</p><p>With no questions, Lexa went and grabbed the food and headed to her cabin and back to Clarke.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>About ten minutes later Lexa entered their cabin and began to look for Clarke. It didn’t take her long. After dropping the food on the island in the kitchen she peeked in the living room and saw her girlfriend sketching.</p><p>“Clarke, I’m home.”</p><p>“Oh, Lex, you scared me.”</p><p>“Sorry, love. Did you get a lot of sketching done?”</p><p>“I did, where are the kids?”</p><p>“A family friend lives a couple miles away and ran into us in town and offered to let them play at her house so you and I could spend the day together. Don’t worry, I know her very well and would trust her with my life. The kids are safe. I’m going to pick them up around 9pm so we can be together when the clock strikes twelve. Don’t worry, they’re going to be taking naps this afternoon.”</p><p>“Okay, I’d prefer to have met this person but if you trust them and the kids are happy that’s what matters. Did you remember to bring lunch? I’ve been looking forward to whatever buffalo chicken creation you brought.”</p><p>“Come on I got you buffalo chicken wing dip and some salads to go with it.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The couple spent a quiet day simply enjoying each other’s company and talking about anything and everything; there might have a few rounds of sex leaving both utterly satisfied too. Before Lexa knew it, it was 8:15pm and she needed to leave so she and the kids could get ready and really put her plan in motion. Making sure she had the ring and trinkets for the kids, she kissed Clarke and made her to her mother’s cabin.</p><p>Lexa had no more than walked in the door when her kids jumped into her arms, giving her just enough time to prepare and catch them.</p><p>“Well hello my little angels. Are you ready to get dressed and get our hair done so we can propose to Mama?”</p><p>Both Aden and Madi shook their heads excitedly. Half an hour later they were dressed and thanks to Anya helping with hair, all three were ready to go. Lexa ran through the plan with the kids one more time and after receiving conformation from Lincoln and Bellamy that the path was lit and the fires read for her to light when she got to the beach, Lexa and the kids made their way back to Clarke. When they parked in the garage, Lexa made sure Madi and Aden knew what to do and gave them the box for Clarke and the note to give her. Making sure her kids got in the elevator that led from the underground garage to the main floor, Lexa made her way down the path and to the beach where she turned on all the fires and called Raven to double check that the fireworks were all set since Raven set that up and would be setting them off. Raven also assured her the cameras were hidden in the pedestals and a couple in the trees to capture the proposal. Satisfied everything was set Lexa did all there was left to do, wait for Clarke and their children.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Lexa was working on the final preparations at the beach, the twins were making their way to Clarke. Having heard the elevator ding, Clarke was waiting just outside it when it opened revealing only her children.</p><p>“Where’s Mommy? And why are you two dressed so nice? And what are you carrying?”</p><p>“Mommy is waiting for us in a special place. She said we deserve for tonight to be special so we dressed nicer and Mommy got you an outfit too, here,” Madi said as she and her brother handed the box off to Clarke.</p><p>“And Mommy said you need to read this before you open the box,” Aden said.</p><p>“Okay,” Clarke said confused.</p><p>The twins led her to the couch and she sat down to read the note.</p><p>
  <em>To the Love of My life,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re probably confused right now but know that I have a plan because this is our first New Years together and I want it to be special and for us to start 2021 off in style. In the box, you will find your outfit for tonight and I hope you like it. When you’re ready our amazing children will lead you to your destination and we will spend the rest of 2020 together and ring in 2021 together with one of the best views. Take your time getting ready, beautiful, but remember to get to me before the stroke of midnight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you and will see you soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Forever and Always,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lexa</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clarke couldn’t help but smile reading Lexa’s note. Putting the note back in the envelope, Clarke turned to the box and opened it as Aden and Madi sat next to her with big smiles on their faces. When Clarke opened the box, she found a beautiful blue dress, that wasn’t to fancy or too casual, it was just right and it was the exact same shade as her eyes. It was then that she noticed that not only were her children dressed identically with the only difference being their hair but their blue shirts matched her dress perfectly.</p><p>“Wow, Mommy picked a pretty dress, didn’t she?”</p><p>Both children nodded, still smiling away.</p><p>“Alright, I need to get ready can you two stay here? I’ll be quick. You can watch tv in the home theater if you don’t want to stay here okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mama,” both children replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clarke was not in fact quick. As Lexa had predicted she took some time getting ready and finally rejoined her children in the home theater a little past 11pm making sure she had everything, including the ring she planned to propose to Lexa with.</p><p>“Wow, Mama you’re pretty,” Aden said in awe.</p><p>“Really pretty,” Madi added.</p><p>“Thank you; are you guys ready to go meet Mommy?”</p><p>Aden and Madi didn’t respond verbally; instead the each grabbed one of Clarke’s hands and started to lead her to the front door. When they walked out the door Clarke stopped dead in her tracks seeing the path to the lake lined with tiki torches.</p><p>“What does Mommy have planned?”</p><p>“Time for us to be together as a family,” Aden stated making sure not to tell the secret.</p><p>Clarke wasn’t sure she believed her son entirely but continued being led down the path by her children.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>About fifteen minutes later they reached the end of the path and Madi and Aden went and stood next to their Mommy who was waiting in the center of a large square made up for four glass fire bowls on pedestals. There were also smaller pedestals, each with a vase with a bouquet of lilies on it.</p><p>Clarke spent what seemed like hours, but was really closer to five minutes, taking in the scene. Clarke knew her children said Lexa intended for them to spend time together but she couldn’t help but wonder if her girlfriend had something else planned. Checking the time on her Apple Watch, she saw it was just before 11:40pm so she didn’t have much time if she wanted to get her proposal in before midnight. Deciding not to waste any more time, Clarke walked to Lexa and their children.</p><p>“Lex, this is gorgeous.”</p><p>“Not as gorgeous as you. But I must confess that I didn’t bring you out here just to ring in the new year together. Madi, Aden can you stand with your Mama?”</p><p>The kids made their way to Clarke as the blonde began to speak again.</p><p>“Lex, what is going on?”</p><p>“Clarke, I love you and I love our family. I will love you all forever so I wanted to make some promises to all of you before 2020 comes to a close. First, Aden and Madi. The day I learned you two were my children, it was one of the best days of my life. You both changed my life in the best way possible. I promise I will love you both forever. I will love you unconditionally. I will always be here for you no matter what. I will celebrate the good times and comfort you in the bad. I will teach you about everything. I will make sure you get to experience all the best of the world. I will teach you how to do good in this world and help those who are not as blessed as we are. I will always be here to be your sounding board, to talk to you. I will always have time for you. You are my first born children and nothing will ever tear us apart. I love you both so much. I want you both to have something so you always have our family close to your hearts. I hope you like them.”</p><p>Lexa then pulled out two gold medallions that opened like lockets. She handed one to each of her children and helped them open them. Inside there were two sides for pictures but one side was empty; Lexa meant that side to be for a new picture of just the kids and their new sibling but she couldn’t say that out loud since she knew they were being recorded.</p><p>“Now you two will always have our family next to your hearts. Would you like me to help you put them on?”</p><p>Both Aden and Madi nodded their heads variously. Meanwhile, Clarke was in tears over how sweet Lexa was. Once the medallions were secured around each of her children’s necks Lexa stepped back so she could finally propose. It was now 11:50pm so she was right on schedule.</p><p>Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hands and pulled her a little closer. Wanting a good view, Aden and Madi moved to the side so they could see both their Moms’ faces.</p><p>“Clarke, you are the love of my life. Part of me knew that the day we met but it wasn’t until you came back into my life that I knew it for 100% certainty. You have given me the best gifts in the world, our children and your love. I cannot imagine my life without you. I promise that I will love you today, tomorrow and every tomorrow after that for eternity. I will support you in all things. I will always be your biggest cheerleader. I will lift you up even if you cannot do that yourself. I will be your partner in all things. I promise to never go to bed angry, we will talk things out no matter what. Even if we have a bad day I will not stop loving you. Clarke, you and our children are everything to me and I will not take that for granted. Not too long ago I gave you a promise ring and promised that one day I would ask you to marry me and, Clarke? That day is today.”</p><p>In that moment, Lexa got down on one knee as she pulled the Harry Winston ring box out of her pocket and opened it to reveal the custom ring as she began to speak again.</p><p>Clarke meanwhile brought her hand to her face crying, having realized what Lexa was going to do.</p><p>“Clarke Eliza Griffin, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife; will you marry me?”</p><p>Clarke was stunned silent, overcome with emotion, but was quickly brought back to her sense when she heard her son and daughter cheer “say yes Mama”.</p><p>“Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you!”</p><p>Lexa stood up, wide smile on her face, as she slipped the ring on Clarke’s finger and crashed their lips together in a life altering kiss just as the fireworks began, signaling it was now midnight and the start of the new year.</p><p>“Fireworks? You planned all this didn’t you, Lex?”</p><p>“Of course, only the best for my fiancée. I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p>Right then Clarke reached into her pocket, thankful Lexa selected a dress with pockets, and revealed the James Allen ring she had selected for Lexa. To say Lexa was speechless was an understatement.</p><p>“I would get down on one knee but this dress isn’t really meant for that. You may have beaten me to the punch but I had planned to propose today too. I love you, Lexa. When I picture my future, you are always the one standing next to me. It has always been you and will always be you. I want nothing more than for you to be my wife and for me to be yours. I promise to always be there for you no matter what life throws at us, to be your confidant, to be you lover, to be your friend, to always be by your side until the end of time and even after that. I love you forever and always. I know I already agreed to marry you. So, Alexandria Jazmyn Woods, will you marry me?</p><p>“Yes, a thousand times yes!”</p><p>Clarke then slid the ring on Lexa’s finger and pulled her for another earth shattering kiss. The pair then turned to their children and hugged them after the kids stopped cheering their congratulations, before enjoying the fireworks shows.</p><p>When the finale of the fireworks show was ending, they saw several more launch over the lake and when the burst in the sky the spelled out “Congratulations Clexa!”</p><p>“Clexa?”</p><p>“Your sister decided that was our ship name; she was with me when I picked up your ring and she helped me set up the fireworks display. She must have added this.”</p><p>“I like it; this was perfect. God this whole night was perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke. I am so happy. I brought one of those selfie sticks so we could take some pictures after if you want.”</p><p>“Yes! Can we do some just us, one of us showing the rings and some with all of us?”</p><p>“Of course, baby. Happy wife, happy life, right?”</p><p>“Funny Lex, but I don’t think we’ll have a hard time being happy wives.”</p><p>The family took about four dozen pictures before they decided to head back to the cabin.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It ended up being just before 1am before the family reached the cabin again. As agreed upon earlier, the twins walked just in front of their moms and opened the door. The second they opened it and their moms walked in the lights flipped on and the only sound heard was a shout that sounded like it came from a thousand voices it was so loud and that shout said only a single word.</p><p>“SURPRISE!!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of the proposals?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's party time!</p><p>A shorter chapter but we are of to Paris next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh. My. God. Lex, did you know about this?”</p><p>“It was your fiancée’s idea actually; assuming you said yes that is,” Raven said.</p><p>The newly engaged couple beamed and the went to answer when their children beat them to it shouting in unison.</p><p>“THEY BOTH SAID YES!!!!”</p><p>“What did my adorable niece and nephew say,” Anya asked.</p><p>The couple simply held up their left hands, showing off their new engagement rings.</p><p>“Holy shit you both actually managed to do it when you both planned it.”</p><p>“Language, Anya! And yes, we did both get to propose when we planned,” Lexa answered her sister.</p><p>“Congratulations honey,” Abby said as she approached her daughter and hugged her.</p><p>“And congratulations to you too, my new favorite daughter,” Abby cheekily said to Lexa.</p><p>“Seriously, Mom? We just got engaged like an hour ago and she’s already your favorite?”</p><p>“What can I say she won me over with her elaborate proposal plan and her speech when she asked for my blessing. She also asked your sister for her blessing and she flew to Arkadia and visited your dad’s grave to ask for his blessing the only way she could. What’s not to love about a woman like that; I’m happy to call her my daughter now too.”</p><p>Both Clarke and Lexa were emotional at that but Clarke more so because this is the first time she was hearing about Lexa visiting her dad to ask for permission.</p><p>“You asked Mom and Raven but also flew to visit Dad’s grave to ask him too?”</p><p>“Of course, I did. Your dad may not have been here for me to ask in a traditional sense but I could still visit his resting place and have a conversation with him. You deserved this to be done right and that meant asking not just your closest living relatives but him too.”</p><p>“When did you even find the time; we’re always together.”</p><p>“The day I went with Raven to ‘pick up Anya’s gift’, well we really went to Arkadia.”</p><p>“Lex, God I can’t believe you did all this just to be able to propose to me.”</p><p>“You deserve the best and that’s what I wanted to give you that.”</p><p>“Congratulations, my two favorite daughters. Oh, and she acts surprised you did all that and yet she talked to your family too. You and Clarke are too much alike sometimes,” Indra said.</p><p>“You talked to my mom and siblings?”</p><p>“Yeah. I know your dad was cremated so I didn’t really have a place to visit but I did say a silent prayer hoping he would approve and yeah, I talked to the rest.”</p><p>“That means a lot to me, Clarke.”</p><p>“Mommy asked us if we were okay with her marrying you too,” Madi added to the conversation.</p><p>“You asked the kids?”</p><p>“Yeah, I filled them in on my plan earlier and asked if they were okay with it; they said yes of course.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Woof! Woof!”</p><p>“PICASSO,” the twins exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>“Awe, hi buddy; are you happy Mama and I are engaged now? You’ll be adorable with a bow tie for the wedding I think.”</p><p>“You had them bring our pup didn’t you Lex?”</p><p>“Well duh, he’s our dog so he had to be here.”</p><p>“I really do love you.”</p><p>“And I love you soon to be Mrs. Woods.”</p><p>The family stayed in their bubble with their pup for a few minutes, with the happy couple exchanging a few kisses before they had to greet the rest of their family and friends.</p><p>Madison and the rest of their family then offered their congratulations before it finally dawned on Clarke that some of her friends were there and some that she recognized as Lexa’s friends, she had met a few of them but not all yet.</p><p>“Lex, did you invite our friends too?”</p><p>“Actually, that was our sisters; they thought we deserved a true celebratory party.”</p><p>“Thank you, guys, for inviting them all.”</p><p>“Of course, Anya and I would do anything for you guys and you deserved this.”</p><p>The couple then made their rounds saying hi to all their friends and making introductions that hadn’t been made or had been so brief that they deserved a do over. Clarke thought they were done greeting guests when she noticed a figure on their back deck.</p><p>“Lex? Is that who I think it is on our deck?”</p><p>Lexa looked to the deck and realized Clarke had spotted Bellamy.</p><p>“It is. Our sisters did not invite him for obvious reasons but it turns out Bell and Murphy are now together so he told Bell. I may have punched him as he started to make a weak attempt to defend his sister but we talked it out and he made it clear to me he didn’t share her views. He um, he brought us letters she wrote us and Lincoln. I told him she could shove them up her ass. I didn’t take them from but I’d imagine he’ll give them to one of our moms before we part ways. Apparently, he hasn’t talked to her in almost a month; says he cut her off after he found out what she did. I guess she checked herself into a treatment sent a few weeks ago to work on everything. She mailed the letters to Bell along with one to him. He thinks she’s changing but it takes more than a couple weeks to change. Her hatred spanned years and honestly, I have no interest in having any form of further contact with her. Bell, Bell though is still the guy we’ve both been friends with for years. I think he knows better than to mention her to us again.”</p><p>“I see. Wait, when did you see him to punch him?”</p><p>“I flew everyone out on the 30th, I just didn’t’ know about the additions. When I told you I was going to town I was really meeting our family at their cabin, which is owned by my mother alone, and our friends were there.”</p><p>“So when your mom shouted that they needed my mom..”</p><p>“It was because I had just punched him and he was bleeding, yes.”</p><p>“I don’t condone violence but I’d have done the same. I love you and that you will always defend and protect our family.”</p><p>“Do you want to go talk to him or leave things as is?”</p><p>“I want to say hi, but I can tell that even though you think he’s still the guy we’ve been friends with that your more hesitant around him.”</p><p>“I am, it’s going to take time because of her and what she did but if he keeps being the guy I’ve always known it’ll get better.”</p><p>“Lets go say hi then.”</p><p>The couple made their way to the deck without Bellamy noticing.</p><p>“Hi, Bell.”</p><p>“Clarke! Hi. Congratulations. I’m really happy for you two. And Clarke, I am sorry for the pain my sister caused your family. I promise I won’t ever bring her up around you unless you bring her up first. But please know I support you two and love you both.”</p><p>“Okay, as long as you don’t bring her up and you keep being the guy we have always known we’ll be good. By the way I hear congratulations are in order for you too. I always thought you and Murphy would be good for each other.”</p><p>“You did, you totally called it, it just took me a couple years to see it too.”</p><p>“Come on, come inside Bell you can join the party.”</p><p>The trio then returned to the party. Everyone enjoyed the wonderful food made by Indra with help from the kids and Lincoln. An hour later, Madi and Aden were getting tired so their moms put them to bed but to everyone’s surprise they asked for a story from their ‘Uncle Murphy’ because apparently, he was funny.</p><p>When Murphy had rejoined the group, the assembled party goers decided it was time to reveal some gifts they had gotten the couple.</p><p>Indra was the first to give the couple a gift. She handed them a manila envelope. When they opened, it they saw that Indra had officially turned the deed to the cabin into both their names.</p><p>“Mom, this is too much.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. Your siblings agreed that it should be formally yours. We’ve treated this as your cabin ever since your dad passed because you are who came here with him. It’s also fitting for you and Clarke to own the cabin you had your first family vacation at and where you got engaged.”</p><p>“Thank you, Indra. This means a lot.”</p><p>“Anything for my favorite daughters,” Indra said with a wink.</p><p>Seriously, Mom? You do know I’m your daughter too right?”</p><p>“Oh, I know but they have given me grandchildren, you have not so they’re my favorites,” Indra said with mock seriousness.</p><p>“You’re lucky I know that you actually love us equally; anyway Raven, Lincoln and I will go next. We thought it was appropriate for the siblings of the newly engaged couple to get you a gift together. We hope you like it.”</p><p>The couple was blown away with the gift.</p><p>“You got us the framed star maps from the day we met and the twins birth? Oh wait, there’s also a note. Wait you also preorder one for today and will get one for our wedding day?”</p><p>“This is great thanking you guys.”</p><p>“We’re glad you like the gift. We know that you both enjoyed star gazing with your dads so we thought this could also give you both a little piece of them back too,” Lincoln told the couple.</p><p>A round of hugs was had before all three moms approached the couple.</p><p>“I know I already gave you guys the deed to the cabin but Abby, Madison and I wanted to do something together.”</p><p>“We hope you like it,” Madison told the couple.</p><p>“Here you go girls,” Abby said as she handed the couple an envelope.</p><p>Opening the envelope, they found first a letter and then a brochure. They read the letter first.</p><p>
  <em>To Our Two Daughters,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As your moms, both biological and chosen, we want you to have the absolute best life has to offer. That’s what prompted us to give you this gift even though we know you will tell us we didn’t need to and that you could have paid for tit yourselves. That may be true but we’re your moms and we wanted to do this for you. A week ago, we asked you each separately where your dream vacation spot would be. Proving once again how compatible you are you both said Mauritius. None of us have been the East African island but it does look amazing. When you set a wedding date we will be booking you a two week all expenses paid honeymoon to Mauritius. We will watch the kids, with help from your siblings. When the two weeks are up you will fly to your island in Greece and spend a week there before flying to your property in Australia, where you will spend another week. Before you tell us we’re crazy, the kids will be meeting you in Greece and will join you for the remainder of the trip. We knew you wouldn’t leave them for that long. Let us know when you pick a date and we’ll make the arrangements. We love you both so much and are so happy you’re getting married.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Your Moms</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. Wow. Mom, Abby, Aunt Madison this is way too much but I also know the three of you would do anything to make us happy because that’s what parents do. It doesn’t matter if we’re biologically yours or not you all have been great to us and this, just thank you.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you. I guess it’s a good thing we both are our own bosses so we can take time off. This is a great gift, thank you.”</p><p>Hugs were exchanged before the friend group gave their gifts ranging from gift certificates, cheesy but cute “does this ring make me look engaged” mugs, fiancée t-shirts, photos of the couple, spa day passes and other cheesy engagement gifts that only friends would buy.</p><p>After thanking all their friends and family once more the couple enjoyed their party for a couple more hours until they were getting tired. The party wrapped up quickly after with everyone agreeing to come back for brunch at 11am before leaving and beginning the journey home for some and on the rest of their vacation for the happy couple.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa finally fell into bed just before 5am and were asleep almost instantly. They both went to sleep dreaming of their future, specifically of their unborn child and their wedding they had yet to start planning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The party was always meant to be more of a transition chapter but I hope you still liked it. As always thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Years Eve! I hope you all have a great, and safe, NYE and start of 2021!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time while on vacation the couple and their children were not awake before 7am. Instead, Lexa woke up first shortly after 9am. Knowing that their friends and family were coming over for brunch around 11am but her mother would arrive before that to cook she decided to start her day thinking they could sleep on the plane later. Rolling over, she saw Clarke awake too and watching her.</p>
<p>“Good morning, fiancée,” Lexa said with a goofy smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Good morning, to you too fiancée,” Clarke replied with an equally goofy smile.</p>
<p>“Mom will be here in about forty minutes to start making brunch so we have to get up but I figure we can sleep some on the plane. As long as we don’t face any delays we should be in Paris by late morning tomorrow with the time change.”</p>
<p>“Okay but can we stay like this for a few more minutes? </p>
<p>“Sure. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>“What’s up, Lex?”</p>
<p>“I got thinking about this when you said it was a good thing we’re our own bosses. We’re having another baby and I don’t want to have to leave our kid, or any other future kids, with a nanny or sitter.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I don’t either but I’ll just have to cut back at the gallery and hire someone to handle the Arkadia one.”</p>
<p>“See that’s the thing, you shouldn’t have to be the one doing all the sacrificing. I want to ask Lincoln and Anya to take over Trikru. Anya is already my Vice President and I know she doesn’t want to be the CEO but Lincoln actually has a good head for business and I thought maybe with Anya’s help he could take over for me with her help. I would still own the majority share in the company so we’d still be pulling a very paycheck but I would be able to stay home with the kids so you can keep up with your art and both galleries. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“You really want to do that and aren’t offering because you feel obligated?”</p>
<p>“I really want to do this. I want to be the best mom I can be and we don’t need the extra CEO salary, we’ll still bring in millions a year just from owning the company plus the dividends from investments and your salary and commissions for your art so we’re definitely set financially. I want to be there with our kids. Clarke, I was surviving as CEO but I’m living life now and I want to live it with my family not in a boardroom.”</p>
<p>“I love you and as long as you’re sure, I’m on board.”</p>
<p>“Good. But, um, I would like this change to happen before the wedding and I would like the wedding to be soon. I want to be married before the baby is born. I had been planning to propose before we knew you were pregnant and even then, I never wanted a long engagement; I just want to be your wife. And if I know you the way I think I do, you want to get married as soon as possible. Am I right? “</p>
<p>“You are but now I’d also like the wedding to be before I’m showing too much.”</p>
<p>“So, we’ll be out of the first trimester the last few days of February so what about March 7, 2021? Maybe we could do it at the Greece estate? We own the whole island and that’s where the kids are meeting us after our solo two weeks of the honeymoon so maybe our moms and/or siblings could stay there with the kids those two weeks and have a vacation of their own?”</p>
<p>“You’ve shown me the pictures of the island and it would be gorgeous. I still don’t want to tell them all about the baby until it’s safer though.”</p>
<p>“I know and I was thinking we said after the sonogram which we’ll have about a month before March 7th so we could either tell them then or wait until we’re back from our extended honeymoon.”</p>
<p>“Can we play it by ear and tell them when it feels right as long as our already here children can keep the secret?”</p>
<p>“Okay, but my brother and sister will ask why I want to hand over the running of the company so we may need to tell them and you know my sister will want to tell yours.”</p>
<p>“Anya and Lincoln would keep the secret but Rae would have a harder time but your sister knows how to make her keep a secret so if she refuses to keep the secret from Rae we’ll be okay. We need to tell them now though because we’re going to need to tell everyone the wedding date sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll call and see if they can come over now since mom shouldn’t be here for another fifteen to twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>Before she could call her siblings though she saw her mom was calling.</p>
<p>“Mom? Is everything okay? We thought you were coming over here soon?”</p>
<p>“Oh, everything is fine Lexa and I will be over shortly but I have a question for you and Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Okay, you’re on speaker and Clarke’s here so what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Lincoln, Anya and Raven are going to your house with the kids tonight and asked if they could have some Uncle/Aunt time with them this weekend so would you two be okay with just them watching the twins this weekend and then Abby, Madison and I would stay here a little bit longer to enjoy some girl time?”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke exchanged a knowing glancing signaling they were fine with that before Lexa answered.</p>
<p>“Sure, we’re fine with that as long as someone is with our kids. I guess it will just be them, the kids and us on the family plane today then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s correct. Your friends are all flying back on the corporate jet so they can make a pit stop in Arkadia for those who live there.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sounds good. I guess we’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>“Bye sweethearts.”</p>
<p>“Bye,” the couple said in unison.</p>
<p>“So I guess we can just tell our siblings our news on the plane.”</p>
<p>“I guess so, but Lex, your mom is literally going to be here any minute because we both know she got in the car the second she hung up so we need to get ready now.”</p>
<p>The couple hurried to get themselves dress then went to wake their kids only to discover they weren’t in their rooms. Searching the house, they found they were already dressed and standing in the kitchen like they were waiting for something.</p>
<p>“Morning, our little angels, but what are you doing standing in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Grandma, YaYa and Nana said we could help make brunch so we’re waiting for them Mommy,” Aden stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>The newly engaged couple looked at each other confused by the twins saying “YaYa”.</p>
<p>“Who is YaYa?”</p>
<p>“Your mom, Mama. Duh. She told us you used to call your dad’s mommy YaYa because her side of the family was from Greece so she said we could call her that too if we wanted. So we said yes because now all our grandmas have their own name,” Madi stated like it was obvious.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s sweet. Your great-grandmother, my YaYa, would love that you guys are continuing the tradition of calling your grandma YaYa.”</p>
<p>“See Clarke, a wedding in Greece makes so much sense, both our families have roots there and we have a beautiful island. March 7, 2021 will be one of the best days of our lives.”</p>
<p>The couple shared a sweet kiss before being interrupted by their moms.</p>
<p>“Good to see you two are still in a state of bliss,” Madison told the couple.</p>
<p>“Mommy and Mama are always like that Nana,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Well that’s good, they’re showing you both what it means to be in a happy and loving relationship which you’ll understand more when you’re older,” Abby told her grandkids.</p>
<p>“Who’s ready to start making brunch,” Indra asked.</p>
<p>With that the happy couple was shooed out of the kitchen and the grandmas began cooking with their grandkids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just before 11am everyone had arrived and brunch was ready and on the kitchen island so it could be served buffet style. After everyone greeted each other, got their food and sat down the couple decided it was time to announce their decision about the wedding since everyone assembled in their dining room would be invited. Clinking a butter knife to her glass, Lexa drew everyone’s attention to her.</p>
<p>“Clarke and I would like to thank all of you for coming here and helping us celebrate our engagement. This room is full of almost all the people closest to us and we are so happy we got to celebrate with you all. With that being said, Clarke and I have already set a date for the wedding. I’m sure none of you will be surprised to hear that we don’t want a long engagement. So, we have decided that we will be getting married on March 7, 2021, at our island Clarke and I own in Greece. We will fly you all there so you will not have to worry about being able to afford the destination wedding. We really would like you all there with us.”</p>
<p>The room erupted at once with a mix of congratulations, cheers and looks of disbelief. When the group quieted down Clarke began her portion of the speech.</p>
<p>“We know that March 7th isn’t that far away but we don’t want to go another day without being married. With that being said, Raven, you are not only my sister but my best friend so will you be my maid of honor?”</p>
<p>“Me? Really? Yes! Yes, I’ll be your maid of honor, oh my God! I can’t wait!”</p>
<p>Raven ran around the table to hug her sister. When she had finally reclaimed her seat next to Anya, Clarke continued.</p>
<p>“Mom, Madison, you two are my moms. I may not call you mom Madison but you are. You took me in when I was pregnant and scared and you continued to be there as a parent would even after I moved out and eventually reunited with Lexa. Dad can’t walk me down the aisle but I know he will be watching over our wedding so would the two you, my moms, walk me down the aisle?”</p>
<p>Abby and Madison were speechless. After a few moments and a few tears shed the pair looked at each other and nodded before simply rising from their chairs and embracing Clarke.</p>
<p>“We would be honored,” the women said in unison. </p>
<p>The still very emotional women sat back down and Lexa took over again.</p>
<p>“I thought about this a lot. I have two of the best siblings a girl could ask for and choosing between them is a choice I never wanted to make. Then Clarke and I talked about it while brunch was being made. So, first, Anya will you be my maid of honor?”</p>
<p>“Really? Yes! Yes, of course I will be,” Anya replied, her usual stoic face showing every emotion clear as day.</p>
<p>“And Lincoln. You’ve shown us all how it is never too late to change, to better yourself. You were there for my kids before we even knew they were my kids. You have loved Clarke and I as only a brother can for as long as we can remember. We want you to be involved in our ceremony. But we also want to be married by someone who loves us and our family. Then I remembered that we’re getting married in Greece where you got ordained to officiate weddings on a dare a couple years ago. So, Lincoln will you officiate our wedding, will you be the one to marry us?”</p>
<p>“Really? You guys want me to be the officiant?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the couple said in unison.</p>
<p>“Of course, I will do it. Nothing would make me happier than to marry the two of you.”</p>
<p>The happy couple embraced both Anya and Lincoln before Lexa began the final part of her little speech.</p>
<p>“With all that sorted it brings me to one final two wedding details we wanted to solidify today. My dad can’t walk me down the aisle either and I thought about whether I wanted to ask one person or two when Clarke reminded me that I should ask the person or persons who I can’t imagine walking down the aisle without. Since my dad is gone, there are only two people left living on this earth that I could see walking me down the aisle. Those people are you Mom, and Nyko. Now, Nyko couldn’t join us today because he picked up a shift at the ER of Polis General so that those with families could spend the New Year with them, as he does on every Christmas and New Years but I called him before we sat down and he agreed. Also, Mom you and Nyko aren’t fooling anyone; we know you’re together and that he’s joining you, Madison and Abby up here tomorrow. So will you walk me down the aisle with Nyko?”</p>
<p>“Of course I will sweetheart. And I was going to tell you all I just wasn’t sure how. He was your father’s best friend.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but dad would want you to be happy and we want that too.”</p>
<p>Indra looked around and saw all her children nodding their heads before she embraced Lexa.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, final thing. Aden and Madi. Your Mama and I want you to have a role in the ceremony too. Aden, will you walk Picasso down the aisle with our rings? And Madi, will you be our flower girl?”</p>
<p>The kids didn’t answer, verbally, instead they smiled and rushed their moms to hug them. With some of the wedding details settled the family and their friends enjoyed a wonderful brunch that was over far too soon. A little after 12pm everyone went their separate ways to gather their bags so they could head to the airstrip to head home. Less than an hour later they had all said their goodbyes and those flying out that day had boarded the appropriate plane and were preparing for takeoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been in the air for about an hour when Clarke and Lexa decided it was time to talk to Lincoln and Anya about taking over Lexa’s duties at Triku and the baby should they ask why Lexa wished to step back now. Calling the twins over to sit on the couch with them the growing family faced the other three who were seated across from them as Lexa began to speak.</p>
<p>“We have something we’d like to discuss with you,” Lexa said to their siblings.</p>
<p>“Um, okay? Is everything alright,” Raven asked confused.</p>
<p>“Everything is more than alright, it’s perfect. As you know, I inherited Trikru, Inc. and have been running the company as CEO/President ever since I was 18. Anya, you have also been my Vice President that entire time and I know you never wanted to run things. However, I have a family now and I don’t want to miss a single moment with them and I want to support Clarke in her dreams. I have had close to a decade running the company and living in a boardroom but I am ready to leave that behind. With that being said, I would like to make you the CEO, Lincoln and you the President, Anya so you can run the company together without having the workload I had. It would be up to you both to appoint a new Vice President, but I would recommend considering Bellamy. Lincoln, I know things may be weird because of Octavia but he has a great head for business and he has been doing well as the Head of Mergers and Acquisitions in our Arkadia office. I’m not saying you have to appoint him but I would consider him. Now, I would still maintain the majority stake in the company but I would give each of you 20% leaving myself and Clarke with 60% as I had Clarke added to the corporate documents already. If you are both agreeable to this, I would like to begin the transition first thing Monday the 18th after we have returned from France. I would like the transition completed before February 1st. So what do you say?”</p>
<p>“You really want me to be CEO?”</p>
<p>“I do. You have an excellent head for business and don’t think that you managed to keep it from me that you got your MBA from Polis University just before Christmas; the Dean sent me a letter to tell me all about your achievements. Sometimes, it pays to be a large donor to the school. So, will you do it?”</p>
<p>“I was going to tell you about it after you got back. As long as Anya is agreeable, yes, I will do it. I was going to ask if I could join the company anyway since I have officially relocated to Polis. I just closed on a house just down the street from Anya and Raven in fact.”</p>
<p>“First, congratulations on the MBA baby brother! Second, you’re the one who bought the house a few doors down? We’ve been wondering who bought that place; it’s a gorgeous house! Congratulations on that, God I am thrilled you’ll be living so close. And lastly, yes, I am fine with you being CEO. I never wanted to be the face of the company but even when we weren’t getting along I knew you’d be great at the company. You were always watching dad and asking him questions about it and I’ve seen you follow Lexa around when you visited and ask her all sorts of questions about the company and why she made the choices she did. You are made for this. Dad would be so proud of the man you have become and so I am I. I love you baby brother and I haven’t said this yet but over the past months you’ve done everything you can to mend our relationship and you’ve proven to me that you are a changed man, a better man and the man I always hoped you would be. I forgive you Lincoln, for all of it. I love you and I can’t wait to be your neighbor and to see what you do as CEO.”</p>
<p>“Ahn, that means so much to me. I don’t feel worthy of your forgiveness.”</p>
<p>“And that baby brother is exactly why you are worthy of it.”</p>
<p>The siblings stood and embraced each other while Lexa discreetly took a picture of the moment because they would want to remember this moment; the moment their family truly healed.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Anya, and it’s not what I do at the company, it’s what we will do because we will do it together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, together.”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s your answer sis, I will accept the position of CEO with Anya as President but you don’t need to give me 20% of your shares. You and Clarke have a family and we both know you and Clarke will find a way to expand your family so you should keep the shares so you can give them a proper inheritance.”</p>
<p>“I agree with Lincoln, I may be accepting the promotion but you should keep the shares so you can leave the Trikru legacy to your children. If I know you guys as well as I think I do you will end up with a soccer team worth of children and it’s easier to split 100% amongst that many kids than 60%.”</p>
<p>“You both will have families too one day and your children will deserve a share too; the company isn’t just my legacy, it’s our family’s legacy.”</p>
<p>“How about a compromise? You keep 100% for now and we reevaluate, if and when Anya and I have kids?”</p>
<p>“Fine I can live with that.”</p>
<p>“Now that that is settled, why are you so determined to turn control of the company over by the start of next month,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa shared a look then Lexa turned to their children to speak.</p>
<p>“Aden, Madi can you tell your Aunts and Uncle the secret we’ve been keeping?”</p>
<p>“Really,” the children asked in unison.</p>
<p>“Really, go ahead and tell them.”</p>
<p>The twins smiled wide then screamed excitedly in unison:</p>
<p>“MAMA AND MOMMY ARE HAVING A BABY!!!”</p>
<p>The cabin of the plane went silent; all three of their siblings looked shocked. Anya, was the first to recover enough to speak.</p>
<p>“Really? You’re pregnant Clarke?”</p>
<p>“I am, four weeks now.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, oh my God! This is a miracle, another beautiful miracle,” Anya said with tears in her eyes as she stood to first hug her sister then Clarke.</p>
<p>“Sis, this is amazing. God, this must be some kind of record for someone who is supposed to be sterile,” Lincoln added as he also embraced the couple.</p>
<p>“So, I guess someone will win the bet depending when the baby is born,” Raven laughed as she too hugged the couple.</p>
<p>“Congratulations you two and congratulations Aden, you’re going to be a big brother and congratulations Madi, you’re going to be a big sister!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Aunty Anya,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“This is amazing news guys. No wonder you want to make me CEO now. I can’t wait to be an Uncle again. But I have to ask how?”</p>
<p>“Well, we were wondering the same thing when Clarke told me just after midnight Christmas morning. I called Nyko and he tested my fertility and it turns out I’m one of the very few who are told they are sterile but later begin producing sperm on their own. I’m officially fertile as evidenced by our pregnancy,” Lexa said while chuckling.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing news! I am so happy for you guys. Have you told the grandmas yet,” Raven asked.</p>
<p>“No, we were actually planning to wait to tell all of you until after our first sonogram but Lex figured you’d be curious about why she wanted to step back from the company so we agreed to tell you guys but everyone on this plane is sworn to secrecy; absolutely no telling anyone until Lex and I are ready, understood?”</p>
<p>Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Aden and Madi nodded their agreement.</p>
<p>“I have to ask though, is this why you’re getting married so soon? And why can’t you still be CEO?”</p>
<p>“No, Raven. We are getting married in March because even without another baby on the way we still wouldn’t want a long engagement. We lost over five years together and we don’t want to waste any more time. As for the company, we don’t want our children left with a nanny or sitter because we have demanding careers. I’ve made my mark as CEO but Clarke, God her artwork is amazing and she deserves to still be able to make her mark on the art world and to be able to run both galleries. I know we could make it work if I still ran the company but I know Clarke and if we did that she’d stop fully chasing her dreams and that’s not fair. It’s time for me to support my future wife fully and handle things at home so she can do that. Plus, I want to be home with the kids more. We lost so much time and I don’t want to lose anymore and I want to be here for the baby. So, I’m putting my family first, just as Dad taught me to do.”</p>
<p>“He would be so proud of you. If Raven and I are ever lucky enough to have children, I only hope I can model your example of family first.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Ahn, that means a lot.”</p>
<p>“It’s true; Dad would be so proud of you and the family you’ve made. So many people in your position would remain in their career and leave their children in the care of others. I hope if I’m ever a father that I can be as present as you are for your kids.”</p>
<p>“They’re right, you know. Lexa, ever since you found out you were a parent I’ve watched you put them and Clarke first. You may not have said it but you were already stepping away from the company in favor of spending time with them. You’re doing the right thing and I’m really proud to call you my sister too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Rae.”</p>
<p>All five siblings and sibling-in-laws hugged for a moment before pulling the twins in for the hug as well. Once the embrace was over the group spent the remainder of the flight back to Polis talking about the wedding, the baby and the future. By the time they landed in Polis, they had decided blue and green would be the wedding colors, for obvious reasons and Raven had agreed to talk to Harper and see if she could get the couple a meeting with an up and coming baker who specialized in wedding cakes. Raven was able to show the couple pictures Harper had shown her and the cakes was beautiful. Anya had also agreed to call the premiere wedding planner in Polis to arrange a meeting for when the couple returned from France. They all also agreed to fly to Greece a week before the wedding with the couple and their kids to help with any last-minute details. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they knew it, they had landed in Polis and it was time for Lexa and Clarke to say goodbye to their children then take off for Paris once the jet had been refueled. The couple exited the plane with their family and followed them back to Lexa’s truck that was still in the hanger.</p>
<p>“We will call you when we land okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mommy,” the twins answered.</p>
<p>“And we will call every day and you can always call us too.”</p>
<p>“Okay Mama,” the twins answered again.</p>
<p>“We are going to miss you both so much but we will be back in time to tuck you in on the 17th and you will talk to us every day, promise.”</p>
<p>“We know Mommy,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you but if you bring Aden and me back presents we’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Madi and I will need presents. And I’m going to miss you too.”</p>
<p>“I love you both so much and Mama and I will be back in a week but you will talk to us every day, promise.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Mommy,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“I love you too Mommy,” Madi echoed.</p>
<p>The pair hugged their Mommy before their Mama began to speak.</p>
<p>“I love you both and will miss you every day. Behave for your Aunts, Uncle and Grandmas.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Mommy and we’ll be good,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“I love you too Mommy and I promise to be good,” Aden added.</p>
<p>The twins then embraced their Mama before getting the truck.</p>
<p>“Thank you for watching them but contact us if anything happens.”</p>
<p>“We will Lexa,” the trio replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you again. Come on Lex, we have to get going now.”</p>
<p>With a final hug with their siblings the happy couple boarded the plane and were back in the air within ten minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhausted still from the whirlwind events of the past 24 hours, the newly engaged couple retreated to the bedroom as soon as they were able to take off their seat belts. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and stayed that way until the Captain announced they would begin landing soon and they needed to retake their seats and fastened their seatbelts.</p>
<p>The couple looked out the window when they had reclaimed their seats and Clarke was astonished at the view. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Paris, Clarke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of tooth rotting sweetness. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Not as beautiful as you, my love.”</p><p>“Charmer.”</p><p>“It’s the truth. Once we land it’ll take just under an hour to get to the house but if you’re up for it, I thought I’d have the driver give a little driving tour of Paris.”</p><p>“Yes, lets do that. We slept majority of the flight so I’m wide awake and Sprout and Mama wanna see the city of love!”</p><p>“Okay, tour it is, cause what Sprout and Mama want, they get.”</p><p>Lexa sealed the declaration with a chaste kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later they had landed in the private jet section of Charles de Gualle Airport and after a short FaceTime call with their kids, who were awake at 6am their time much to the chagrin of their Aunts and Uncle, the couple left the jet and made their way to the waiting town car.</p><p>They spent the next couple of hours driving around the city; the driver even narrated the tour having been told Clarke had never been to the city before. The drove past the Arc de Triomphe, Basilica of the Sacre-Coeur, Notre-Dame Cathedral, the Louvre, Place Vendome, Pantheon, La Conciergerie and just enjoyed seeing the city bustling with people. Clarke was however, a little confused about why they didn’t drive by the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>“Babe, why didn’t you have him go past the Eiffel Tower?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>In that moment, the driver pulled into the private parking structure for a seven-story building. Their driver, unloaded their bags and took them to the waiting attendant who assured the women they would be waiting for them in their home. Lexa then tipped the driver, and walked Clarke to a private elevator that opened up into a foyer when it reached its destination.</p><p>“Welcome to our home for the week.”</p><p>“This whole floor is your mom’s townhouse?”</p><p>“Um, no this is the sixth floor. Her house covers the entirety if the sixth and seventh floors.”</p><p>“Wow. Anything I should know about the house?”</p><p>“The first floor is open concept; Mom and Dad renovated it about a year before he died. We have the living room, with a 65 inch Roku TV above the fireplace, a true chef’s kitchen with breakfast bar, a dining room and a full bath. There’s also a balcony. The second floor has four bedrooms, including a master with ensuite and walk-in closet and a private balcony off the master. There’s also another full bath. Come on I’ll show you around.”</p><p>Lexa gave Clarke a tour of the home but skipped the balcony on the main floor and left their room for last.</p><p>“And this is the master.”</p><p>“Wow, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“It is but you should see the view from the balcony.”</p><p>Lexa led Clarke onto the balcony and watched as her fiancée gasped and took in the clear and unobstructed view of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. It’s the Eiffel Tower! It’s amazing, you can see all of it; there’s literally nothing blocking the view and it looks so close!”</p><p>“That’s because it isn’t that far away and when it gets dark you’ll have a perfect view of the tower lit up.”</p><p>“It’s perfect. Um, I kinda want to sketch this view.”</p><p>“I thought you would; got take a look in the walk-in.”</p><p>Clarke did as told, and stopped in her tracks when she saw an easel, canvases, sketch pads, paints and pencils in the center of the floor.</p><p>“I thought you would want to get some sketching or painting done while we were here so I made sure you had supplies. I’ll set it up for you on the balcony so you can spend the day doing your art and I’ll go get us some groceries. Today can be an easy day at home. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too and thank you for this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While, Lexa and Clarke were experiencing their first day in Paris, Madi and Aden were conspiring.</p><p>“Mommy and Mama will be home in two weeks so we have to do something Aden. They need to know we’ll help and are really happy about the baby.”</p><p>“We should go shopping! In the movies babies get lots of clothes and they need a bedroom; we could do that.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. We should ask out Aunts and Uncle one of them is sure to take us. What do you think Aden?”</p><p>“Lets go ask.”</p><p>The twins then made their way to find their Aunts and Uncle who were all in the living room talking.</p><p>“Uncle Linc, Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven can we talk to you,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Sure, what’s up little one,” Lincoln replied.</p><p>“We want to do something special for Mommy, Mama and the baby; can we go shopping,” Aden asked.</p><p>“What did you two have in mind,” Anya asked her niece and nephew.</p><p>“In the movies babies need lots of clothes and a bedroom so we wanted to do that,” Madi replied.</p><p>“Wait, you two want to set up a nursery for the baby and stock it with a few outfits,” Raven asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“Hmm okay, but I don’t think you should plan out the whole nursery. Your Mommy, didn’t get to help your Mama set up your nursery so I think she would want to set up the baby’s nursery. What if we pick out one or two items and a couple outfits and maybe a toy or two,” Anya asked her niece and nephew.</p><p>“Mommy would want to pick things out with Mama; you’re right. Maybe we get a rocking chair and bookshelf we can fill with books, the Mommy and Mama can do the rest,” Aden said thoughtfully.</p><p>“I think that’s a good idea and I remember just the kind of rocking chairs both your Mama and Mommy like,” Lincoln said.</p><p>And that is how Anya, Raven and Lincoln found themselves in Pottery Barn with two very excited almost five year olds who had already forgotten they were only getting a couple things for the nursery.</p><p>“Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven, Uncle Linc look how pretty these are. We should get one, our baby brother or sister should get something this pretty,” Madi told them.</p><p>“The cribs are pretty sweetheart but I think we both know that it would mean a lot to Mommy if she got to pick out the baby’s bed with your Mama,” Anya told her niece.</p><p>“I know, but I want to help too.”</p><p>“I know you do sweetheart and that’s why we will find the best rocking chair that both your moms will love and a cool bookshelf for all the story books they will read to the baby.”</p><p>“Okay Aunty Anya.”</p><p>“Madi, come look,” Aden called to his sister.</p><p>“Wow this is so big,” Madi replied.</p><p>“Hmm it’s a double seater rocking chair with a reclining back and it comes with an ottoman so you can put your feet up, this is nice,” Lincoln says thoughtfully.</p><p>“Mommy and Mama could both sit in it and I think they’d like that,” Aden said.</p><p>“Yeah, and look it's so pretty and soft and it’s sooooo comfy,” Madi rambled.</p><p>“It is nice and we all know Lexa will want to be with the baby as much as possible even if it’s just sitting there while Clarke breastfeeds so the size really is perfect,” Raven added.</p><p>“The color is perfect too. We don’t know how they’ll want to design the nursery but the soft grey would match with any color scheme or theme they go with,” Anya added thoughtfully.</p><p>“Can we get it then, pleaseeeee,” Aden begged.</p><p>“Yeah pleaseeeeeeee,” Madi echoed.</p><p>The three adults shared a look before turning their gazes back to their nephew and niece who were looking so hopeful it melted their hearts.</p><p>“We can get it; your moms will love it. You two picked out the perfect rocking chair,” Lincoln told Aden and Madi.</p><p>After jotting down the item number so they could provide it to the sales associate when they were finished shopping, the group continued their mission to buy a few things for the nursery and baby. Next on their list was a bookshelf and it turned out finding a bookshelf was as easy as finding the perfect rocking chair.</p><p>“Aden look! This is so cool it can hold books then this part pulls down and it’s like a hidden space. Our baby sister or brother could keep toys here.”</p><p>“Yeah it so cool. But we have to get some books to put on it and a couple toys so it’s not empty when we show it to Mommy and Mama.”</p><p>“Yeah! Can we get it and some books and toys to put on it?”</p><p>“Of course, Madi. You two did good picking this one out. The pull-down compartment will be great too to help keep things organized. But what color do you think we should get? The white, grey or navy blue,” Anya asked her niece and nephew.</p><p>“I’m not sure; they’re all pretty,” Madi replied.</p><p>Aden stood there for a few more moments silent but clearly thinking.</p><p>“Aden? What color do you think we should get,” Lincoln prompted his nephew.</p><p>“The white. White will go with everything not matter what colors Mommy and Mama pick plus, Mama says white is always a good choice because you can paint over it easily if you want to change the color so Mama and Mommy could paint it another color if they wanted.”</p><p>“That was very insightful but I think you’re right buddy. Is the white one okay with you Madi?”</p><p>“Yeah. The white is pretty Uncle Linc, and Aden’s right; Mama always says it’s easier to paint over white than a color so it could be painted any color if Mommy and Mama want to change it.”</p><p>“Alright it’s settled then, I’ll write down the item number and color then we can pay, load up the truck and head over to Baby Barn and pick out some books, toys and a couple outfits,” Raven told the group.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later the group found themselves inside Baby Barn and the second they walked in the door the adults knew they were going to have a hard time getting the nephew and niece to stick to only buying a few books, toys and outfits.</p><p>“This. Is. Awesome!”</p><p>“Totally! Come on Madi, lets look at the books!”</p><p>The twins took off running towards the books with their Aunts and Uncle not far behind.</p><p>“You both realize they’re going to want to buy the entire store, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, we know Lincoln but to be fair this store is pretty cool,” Anya told her brother.</p><p>The trio smiled then as they watched Aden and Madi looking through books and carrying on a conversation about which ones they should get for the baby. After a few minutes, they approached their Aunts and Uncle, each carrying a stack of books causing the adults to laugh.</p><p>“We couldn’t pick just a few. Can we please get them all, pleasssseeee,” Madi begged.</p><p>“Yeah, pleassseee? Out baby brother or sister deserves the best and these are the best,” Aden added.</p><p>“Fine, we can get them all but we really can only get a couple toys and outfits; your moms will want to buy books, toys and clothes too,” Anya reminded the kids.</p><p>“Okay, can we look at toys now,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Sure bud,” Anya replied.</p><p>The group made their way to the clothing section but this time it was Raven who seemed to have trouble remembering they were only supposed to buy a few things.</p><p>“But, Anya, these are adorable!”</p><p>“Rae, we don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl so we can’t buy all these; plus, like we’ve been telling the kids we can only buy a few things because Lexa especially is going to want to pick out as much as she can since she didn’t get the opportunity to do it when Clarke was expecting the twins.”</p><p>“Fineeee,” Raven grumbled.</p><p>“What do you think of this one,” Aden asked while holding up a white onesie with a rainbow in the center with “I love my” written in light blue lettering above the rainbow and “mommies” also written in blue lettering underneath the rainbow for the adults to see.</p><p>“That is adorable, Ahn look it says ‘I love my mommies’ and it even has the rainbow. Talk about an awesome onesie for the LGBTQIA+ community.”</p><p>“Rae is right it’s adorable. You found a great onesie, Aden. Go with your Uncle and get it in every size up to twelve months,” Anya told her nephew.</p><p>As the boys went to gather all the sizes of the onesie, Madi approached the women with her find. Madi had found a white onesie with the word “love” written in black lettering, except the “v” which was replaced with a rainbow heart.</p><p>“What about this one,” Madi asked nervously.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Anya told her niece.</p><p>“It really is. Lets get this one in multiple sizes too,” Raven added as she and Anya led Madi back to the stacks to grab multiple sizes.</p><p>In the end they also got a dark blue onesie with a T-Rex outline and “RAWRR” written on it, a seafoam green onesie with thing horizontal white stripes with Toy Story characters on it and “you’ve got a friend in me” written under the characters, a black onesie with a Stormtrooper on it, a white onesie with red and gold accents and “snuggle with this muggle” written on it with matching Gryffindor themed pants and a matching hat and a pack of colorful onesies each with a different Sesame Street character on them. They also got a golden retriever, raccoon, lion and teddy bear stuffed animals as well as an interactive play mat aimed at helping with infant development.</p><p>Satisfied with their purchases the group made their way back to the estate where Lincoln and Raven set up the bookshelf and rocking chair while Anya and the kids made sandwiches for a simple dinner. After they ate the group put the books on the bookshelf, stuffed animals in the pull-down compartment, wrapped the play mat adding a large bow and putting the clothes in a gift bag with sparkly tissue paper. Once done, the kids wanted to write a note to their moms to explain the gifts and Lincoln was more than happy to transcribe it before helping them sign their own names. With the note done, they put the wrapped presents in the rocking chair with the note in front of them then exited the room, making sure to lock the door so that no one else would see what was inside and figure out that Clarke was pregnant before she and Lexa were ready to tell everyone else.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While their siblings and children were working on their surprise, Lexa and Clarke were settling in for their first night in Paris.</p><p>Lexa had returned home mid-afternoon to find Clarke still engrossed in her art, which made her smile. Rather than disturb her fiancée, Lexa got to work putting away the groceries and hiding away a couple of surprise items she bought for herself and Clarke. When she finished, she got to work on making Clarke a traditional French dinner. Knowing her fiancée had been craving chicken lately, she picked up the ingredients to make chicken cordon bleu with sautéed spinach on the side and French apple tarts with calvados cream for dessert. It was just after 5pm when Lexa finished plating the food and she went to get Clarke who was just packing her art supplies up as she had finished her work and it was starting to get dark out.</p><p>“Hey babe, did you have a good day sketching.”</p><p>“Hey! I did, sorry I ignored you all day I just got lost in the art.”</p><p>“Baby, it’s fine; I love that you loved the view enough to sketch it and you never have to apologize to me for getting lost in your art. If you told me you wanted to spend the entire time we’re here sketching or painting, I’d gladly watch you work. I love you and I meant it when I said I will be here supporting you in your art.”</p><p>“I love you. I keep wanting to pinch myself to make sure this is real life, that I’m not just dreaming you.”</p><p>“It’s no dream, this is our life and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”</p><p>The couple leaned in, meeting each other half way, and shared a sweet but chaste kiss.</p><p>“Come with me, I made dinner.”</p><p>“Really? Lex I could have helped you cook.”</p><p>“Nope, I wanted to make you a traditional French dinner. I hope you like it.”</p><p>Reaching the dining room, Lexa pulled out Clarke’s chair for her before taking her own.</p><p>“Lex, this looks amazing!”</p><p>“I hope you like it, it’s traditional chicken cordon bleu with sautéed spinach and I made apple tarts with calvados cream for dessert.”</p><p>Taking a bite, Clarke couldn’t stop herself from moaning.</p><p>“Oh my God, Lexa, this is amazing. The best chicken cordon bleu I’ve ever had! And the sautéed spinach, it’s amazing. Sprout and I approve and will be asking you to make this again sometime.”</p><p>“If you and Sprout want it again I shall make it. I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>The couple enjoyed their dinner while they talked about what Clarke would like to do while they were in Paris. Once done, Lexa brought out their dessert and Clarke loved that as well. Clarke offered to clean up since Lexa cooked and she only agreed because she wanted to set a surprise up on the balcony.</p><p>While Clarke was distracted cleaning up, Lexa took a stack of soft and fluffy blankets they kept in the closet out to the balcony and set them up like a make-shift bed. She added four fluffy pillows and once satisfied she found the button on the wall and the tinted windows slowly came down from their hidden spot under the roof overhang. The windows were Lexa’s favorite feature currently because they could see out but no one could see in and they kept out the chilly night air.</p><p>Lexa went back inside and peeked downstairs and seeing that Clarke was still cleaning up, made her way back to the bedroom to change. Having had the sexual fantasies talk one night, Lexa had picked up a few things so she could make some of Clarke’s fantasies come true. Tonight, she had decided to go with Clarke’s fantasy about Lexa in leather. So, she donned a leather jock strap with a zipper front and leather vest also with a zipper. She then put on her black satin robe and went back out to the balcony. She made herself comfortable on the bed of blankets by laying on her side, facing into the bedroom, with her head propped up on her hand. She didn’t have to wait long before she heard Clarke call out for her as she reached the top of the stairs.</p><p>“On the balcony!”</p><p>Knowing her fiancée would find her any moment, she made sure her rob was tied so Clarke couldn’t see her outfit underneath and with a sultry look on her face waited for Clarke to emerge. A moment later she did and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lexa on the balcony.</p><p>“Lex, wh..what is this?”</p><p>Slowly untying her robe to give Clarke a glimpse at the leather, Lexa spoke in her bedroom voice as Clarke liked to call it.</p><p>“This is me making one of your fantasies come true.”</p><p>Fully removing the robe, Clarke stood in the doorway of the balcony with her jaw on the ground.</p><p>“But, Lex, people could see.”</p><p>Standing up, making sure to give Clarke a view of her bare ass in the jock strap, Lexa walked to the railing of the balcony and leaned back with her back lightly touching it and the window.</p><p>“No, they won’t, see these? They are tinted windows, we can see out normally but no one can see in. So, come here my love, so I can make this fantasy your reality.”</p><p>Clarke didn’t need to be told twice and quickly made her way to Lexa, crashing their lips together. Clarke quickly deepened the kiss while beginning to pull down the zipper on the vest.</p><p>“Fuck, you look so sexy dressed like this. I feel like I could cum just from looking at you, that’s how turned on I am.”</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll make you cum Princess.”</p><p>Lexa then surged forward connecting their lips once more and tapped her hip signaling her to wrap her legs around her waist. Clarke could feel Lexa’s quickly hardening cock the second she did as Lexa wanted and couldn’t stop herself from grinding down into her bulge. When Clarke did that, Lexa stopped her movements towards the bed of blankets.</p><p>“You’re not wearing panties are you, love?”</p><p>“Nope. Now hurry up and do something because I’m soaked and need you inside me.”</p><p>Lexa reconnected their lips as she continued the final few steps to the blankets and lowered Clarke and herself down onto the blankets so that she was on top of Clarke. Breaking the kiss to look into Clarke’s darkened eyes, she braced herself on one arm then used the other to pull Clarke’s dress up until the blonde got the hint and lifted her torso enough so that Lexa could remove it. With the dress removed, Lexa braced herself on her arms that were on either side of Clarke then ground her large bulge into the blonde’s bare pussy making her moan. Lexa continued to grind into Clarke even as she leaned up to connect their lips again and snake a hand between them to fully unzip the vest. With it unzipped, Clarke used her hand to push it back until Lexa broke the kiss and fully removed it. Clarke then pulled Lexa back down onto her and began to buck her hips up into Lexa’s while fondling the brunette’s breasts as the couple continued to make out. After a few minutes later, Clarke released Lexa’s breasts and instead used her hand to pull the zipper down on the jock strap, allowing Lexa’s fully erect member to jut forward, hitting the blonde’s clit.</p><p>“Oh fuck.”</p><p>“You like that don’t you; feeling my hard cock brush against your clit. I can feel how wet you are, how ready for me you are.”</p><p>Slipping a hand between them, Lexa gathered some of Clarke’s wetness on her fingers before plunging two fingers inside while still thrusting her hips causing her cock to brush against Clarke’s clit.</p><p>“You’re gripping my fingers so tight. You always feel so damn good.”</p><p>“Lex, please. I..I need you in..inside now, please.”</p><p>“You want this hard cock inside your pussy? Want to feel it move inside you, leaking pre-cum before shooting my huge load inside and painting your walls in my cum? Is that what you want Clarke?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I want to make you cum like this first; my fingers deep inside and my cock hitting your clit just right. Wanna feel you cum on my fingers. Can you do that baby? Cum for me.”</p><p>Lexa picked up her pace and thrust her fingers harder and began to rub her member on the blonde’s clit causing her hips to buck up and moan loudly.</p><p>“Close…I’m close.”</p><p>Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls squeeze her fingers tighter; knowing the girl was close she added a third finger and thrust hard once, twice, thrice and curled her fingers up brushed her front wall when Clarke let go and came hard on her fingers, Lexa’s name on her lips.</p><p>“Lexa!! Fuck, Lexa!!!”</p><p>Lexa helped her fiancée through her high and helped bring her down gently before slowly withdrawing her fingers making sure to suck them clean. This turned Clarke on and before Lexa knew what was happening Clarke had wrapped a hand around her cock and led it down to her entrance before guiding it inside causing Lexa to moan loudly. Seeing her move pleased the brunette she wrapped her hands around her hips and pushed her stiff member deeper inside.</p><p>“Shit, Clarke. Shit, so tight, so wet. Best pussy in the world. That’s it, keep pushing me in. Oh, fuck I’m in all the way. So deep inside you.”</p><p>“Move, Lex please. Fuck me, hard.”</p><p>Lexa slowly pulled out until just the tip remained. Holding that position until she felt Clarke try to push her back in, Lexa thrust all the way back inside slamming her entire length inside, balls slapping against Clarke’s ass. Setting a slow pace Lexa continued to thrust hard feeling Clarke squeeze her on each thrust.</p><p>“Faster…need faster babe.”</p><p>Listening to her fiancée’s request she picked up the pace until she was jack hammering in and out of Clarke’s tight cunt; the sounds of skin slapping and their moans filling the air.</p><p>“So fucking good, I’m close Clarke.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Wanting to make Clarke cum first, Lexa started to rub fast circles around the blonde’s clit. She could tell Clarke was close; her body was writhing and her moans were getting louder. She knew the blonde would cum any second so she thrust as hard as she could, hitting her g-spot when she felt Clarke cum on her cock.</p><p>“I’m coming, shit shit I’m coming, Lexa!!”</p><p>Continuing to gently thrust while Clarke worked through her release, Lexa felt Clarke move a hand to cup her balls and gently squeeze them causing her to instantly spurt three times before a steady stream of cum released inside Clarke’s still quivering walls.</p><p>“Oh, fuck! Clarke!”</p><p>After a few minutes the couple had come down from their highs and they were laying in each other’s arms whispering sweet nothings to each other.</p><p>“I love you Clarke. You, Aden, Madi and Sprout are the best things that have ever happened to me. You are the dream I always had but never thought I’d actually have.”</p><p>“I love you too. You have given me everything I have dreamed of having and so much more.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to marry you in 64 days.”</p><p>“Me either. I can’t wait to officially be Mrs. Woods.”</p><p>The pair continued to talk about the wedding and their future until they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms on the bed of blankets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>Silence.</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“Lex, can you get that?”</p><p>“No, too tired.”</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“Clarke, make it stop.”</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“Too tired to move. You make it stop.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Finally, it stopped. Do you want to stay here or go inside baby?</p><p>“Stay here,” Clarke answered as she snuggled closer to her fiancée.</p><p>The couple started to fall back asleep when their slumber was once again disturbed by the sound of their ringing phones.</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“Uh Lex, I think it’s yours.”</p><p>“No too loud, thinks it’s both...again.”</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“We need to answer Lex.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna move, you’re comfy.”</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“Lex, what if it’s the kids.”</p><p>“The kids?! Shit!”</p><p>Lexa was suddenly wide awake and jumping up from the blankets faster than the speed of light, still only wearing the jock strap, cock still hanging out through the unzipped front. Quickly finding their phones Lexa saw who was calling and made her way back to Clarke.</p><p>“Raven is calling you and Anya is calling me; they’re not FaceTime calls and the kids would want to FaceTime. Plus, it’s 3:30am so that means it’s 9:30pm back home so our kids should be asleep. Something might be wrong, we need to answer both I think.”</p><p>RING!<br/>
RING!</p><p>“You’re right, we should answer both. You look hot by the way.”</p><p>Lexa blushed finally noticing her appearance. Knowing the calls would go to voicemail soon though she quickly sat next to Clarke, wrapping a blanket around then and then they answered both phones.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lexa and Anya</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ahn, is everything okay? Are my kids okay.”</p><p>“I don’t know but yes, the kids are okay; they’re asleep. Why didn’t you answer before?”</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know if everything is okay and we’re six hours ahead of you so it’s like 3:30am here so we were asleep.”</p><p>“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t think about the time difference. I just..I..I need my sister and I can’t talk to Linc about this.”</p><p>“Okay, how about you tell me what’s going on and why your girlfriend was also calling her sister. Whatever’s going on we will figure it out.”</p><p>“It’s Raven. We had a fight. I’m not even sure if it’s a fight but she ran and locked herself in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Why did she run from the room?”</p><p>“You can’t tell Madi and Aden I told you but I have to tell you part of it so you can understand.”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t let my kids know you told me anything, promise.”</p><p>“They wanted to do something for you and Clarke, a surprise for when you get back so we were shopping and while we were shopping Raven got really excited seeing baby clothes. I thought it was just because she’s excited to be an Aunt again but that’s not it. After we put the kids to bed Linc decided to turn in too so we were in the living room, enjoying just talking with the fireplace going when Rae asked me if I ever thought about having kids.”</p><p>“Okay, so what did you say?”</p><p>“I didn’t know what to say but I got scared. You know how much I want kids, Lexa, but I’m trans so it’s unlikely I’d be able to get her pregnant and we didn’t freeze any, you know, before I started hormones as a teen. I didn’t want to get her hopes up so I ended up blurting out that it was never going to happen. She looked so hurt and I tried to reach for her but she flinched when I tried to touch her then she ran and locked herself in the bathroom. I’ve spent the last half an hour trying to get her to come out or just talk to me through the door but all I could hear was crying so I called you and I guess she called Clarke.”</p><p>“That’s a lot to unpack but before I say anything else I want you to remember that she loves you and you love her. Now, I need you to listen to me and listen good. I was told I would never be able to have biological children. They said never, Ahn, and now I have a son, a daughter and another baby on the way. I know our situations are different but we have two things in common. First, we both have estrogen and that’s a large part of why we both believed biologically kids weren’t an option. Second, we’ve both seen that being told something won’t happen doesn’t mean it can’t. If you need proof of that just look at my children’s faces. They are living proof that the impossible can be possible. If you want to explore the possibility of biological children, go see Nyko and have him run the basic fertility tests then let him refer you to a specialist. Didn’t they say that since you didn’t start hormones until after puberty was finished that you might be able to still produce sperm?”</p><p>“I know you’re right but I’m scared. What if I see Nyko and he tells me there’s no viable sperm? What if because of me Raven can’t have a biological child?”</p><p>“Anya, you need to talk to Raven. Maybe she doesn’t need or even want a biological child? What if she just wanted to know if you were open to have a child with her through adoption or other means?”</p><p>“You’re right. I should have talked to her instead of just blurting out that it would never happen. Fuck! I just realized how bad that sounded; it sounded like I was saying I never saw children in the future. Shit!”</p><p>“Yeah, it did sound bad. You need to talk to her. Clarke is sitting here too and she’s on the phone with Raven. When we hang up I’ll ask Clarke to put it on speaker so I can talk to Rae too. Do I have permission to tell her whatever I deem necessary to get her to talk to you?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Anything you need to do to get her to talk to me please do it. Thank you, you are the best sister!”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’ll text you when we’re off the phone with Rae then after you talk let us know how it goes but please remember we’re six hours ahead so maybe just text us if it’d still be the middle of the night here.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you again Lexa. I love you sis.”</p><p>“I love you too sis.”</p><p>Disconnecting the call, Lexa turned to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Clarke and Raven</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rae, is everything okay? Are the twins okay?”</p><p>“Cl..Clar..Clarke, I think it’s over.”</p><p>“Rae what are you talking about? Are my kids okay?!”</p><p>“They’re fine. It’s Anya…I..I think it’s over.”</p><p>“Raven, why are you crying? And why do you think it’s over?”</p><p>“You and Lexa telling us you’re expecting again and seeing baby clothes in the store got me thinking and counting and so I asked Anya after we put the kids to bed if she ever thought about having kids and she blurted out that it was never going to happen so I ran and locked myself in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Rae, you know kids is a touchy subject for it just like it was for Lexa. Remember when Anya set Lexa and I up on that date and I told her about the twins?”</p><p>“Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Remember how she reacted to the news?”</p><p>“She freaked out and said it was impossible because that’s what the doctors told her.”</p><p>“That’s right. And I was hurt and took her reaction to mean she didn’t want us but then Anya told us about how Lexa always wanted kids but we told she couldn’t. Lex, responded to my news out of fear and I think it’s the same with Anya. You’ve seen her with my kids, she’s amazing with them and she is always looking for the opportunity to spend more time with them. You should talk to her Rae, I’m sure she didn’t mean that she doesn’t want kids. Talk to her Rae. Has she tried to talk to you since you locked yourself in the bathroom?”</p><p>“Yeah, she was on the other side of the door but I don’t hear her now. I think she gave up.”</p><p>“She called Lexa; they’re talking right now actually and from what I can make out she’s just as upset as you. But Rae, before I truly send you to talk to your girlfriend I have to ask you something. You said you started counting; Rae why did you start counting and what did you count?”</p><p>“I think you know the answer already.”</p><p>“I think I do too but I want to hear it from you.”</p><p>“No, you already know.”</p><p>“Hang on a second, Rae. Hey, Lex just got off the phone with Anya and she’d like to join our conversation is it okay if I put you on speaker?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Hey Rae. I just talked to Anya. How are you feeling right now?”</p><p>“I’m upset Lexa. The way she acted it seems like she doesn’t want kids.”</p><p>“Rae, can I tell you something about my sister?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Anya was told biological kids were very unlikely because of her transition. You know how devastated I was when I was told that because I’m intersex I wouldn’t have biological children but what you don’t know is that Anya was just as devastated when she was told the same thing. Anya has always wanted kids; she wants to be a mom but she’s so afraid it will never happen. When she began her transition, she had already completed puberty and she was fertile then but by starting hormones it made her basically sterile. There was no longer an average chance of her impregnating someone but rather a near impossible chance. Our parents didn’t know freezing her sperm was an option until Anya had already been on hormones for some time. So now, she doesn’t think there’s any chance she will ever be able to give you a biological child and when you asked her about kids she thought you mean a biological child and that’s why she said what she said. She’s open to adoption or other methods of starting a family but she thinks you want a biological child and she can’t give you that. She wants to talk to you to explain better so please talk to her. You guys love each other and this is a miscommunication, like my reaction to Clarke telling me about the twins was. Look how great things got after we talked; we’re engaged with another baby on the way. Talk to her and I know you can work this out; you two love each other too damn much to let this misunderstanding screw things up. Now, as I was hanging up with Anya I heard Clarke ask you why and what you were counting so care to explain? You may not biologically be my sister but you are my sister-in-law and I loved you as a sister well before that. Whatever’s going on, I want to be here for you and I know Clarke does too.”</p><p>“Lex is right. Whatever is going on Raw, you have our support but we can’t help more if you don’t tell us what’s going on.”</p><p>“You’re going to make me say it out loud aren’t you Clarke?”</p><p>“Yes. Speaking from experience, you’ll feel better once you say it.”</p><p>“I’m confused so can one of you please fill me in?”</p><p>“Fine. When you and Clarke told us about the baby it got me thinking and I realized I couldn’t remember when my last period was so I started counting the weeks back and I realized it’s been over four weeks since my last one. I know I got it the week before Thanksgiving because Clarke and I synced when we were teens and I remember us both needing to make an emergency tampon run but I know I didn’t get it the week before Christmas.”</p><p>“So, you think my sister got you pregnant?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe? We never use protection and I’m not on the pill. I let her ya know, inside because she was told it was basically impossible to conceive naturally because of the hormones.”</p><p>“I did not need to hear those details about my sister’s sex life, ugh God I can’t unhear that.”</p><p>“You asked a question and I answered it, not my fault you can’t handle the answer.”</p><p>“Sis, in all seriousness though why weren’t you using protection if you hadn’t had the conversation about what you would do if a miracle pregnancy happened?”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk. You fucking fucked Lexa raw the first night you met her and got knocked up then she comes waltzing back into your life, you start fucking her again and get knocked up. At least I’m in a committed relationship; you two just keep making mistakes and having accidents.”</p><p>“What the fuck Raven?! Don’t you ever refer to our pregnancies, our children as accidents again. I think you need to check yourself. Yes, I spent with Clarke the night we met but she was on the pill and we believed I couldn’t get her pregnant even if she hadn’t of been on the pill. And if could go back and change things, I’d made sure she had my name and number when I left the next morning so I could have been there for everything. And we were committed to each other from the second we met, it just took some time to be physically back together. Hell, we’re engaged and getting married in just over two months so don’t ever say we’re not in a committed relationship. As for this pregnancy, Clarke and I did have the talk about not using protection before we had sex for the first time since reconnecting. We decided that if another pregnancy, another child, was meant to be, if fate deemed that we were to have another child then we would welcome it. We chose not to do anything to prevent another pregnancy and the day she told me we were having another little miracle was the happiest day of my life. The only day that tied that one was the day I found out about the twins. Don’t you ever assume anything about our family. Our children are all miracles that have been loved from the moment we knew about them. I’m sorry you’re having a misunderstanding with my sister and are upset but that does not give you the right to attack our family or our choices. Clarke was simply asking a question because we know you and Anya and know that you usually talk about major decisions so it was shocking to hear you weren’t using protection and hadn’t had a conversation about what you would do or how you would feel about an unplanned miracle pregnancy. Talk to my sister but don’t bother talking to me if you’re going to insult my family further. And Raven, if you feel my children were mistakes or accidents please get the hell out of my house.”</p><p>Lexa grabbed her robe and put it on before storming back into the house, clearly upset and hurt at Lexa’s words. Clarke meanwhile, sighed understanding why Lexa was hurt but also understanding that Raven’s reaction was her way of deflecting.</p><p>“Lexa! Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. Please believe me Lexa, I love your family so damn much, I just…”</p><p>“Rae, she already left. You hurt her and honestly, your words hurt me too but I know you and I know you were just being defensive and deflecting so you didn’t have to answer my question.”</p><p>“Ugh, I keep fucking up with the Woods sisters. What am I going to do Clarke? I pushed Anya away and now Lexa hates me and I still have to deal with you know.”</p><p>“You fucked up with me too. I may understand why you just said what you did but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt because it did. You know everything about our relationship and it hurts that you acted like this is a fling and we’re just stuck together because of the kids. Lexa is the love of my life. Our children are not mistakes or accidents; they are all wanted and have been wanted from the moment we each found out about them. You do owe us an apology but you still haven’t answered my question and you still need to find out if you are pregnant.”</p><p>“I guess I didn’t think we needed to have a conversation because I didn’t think it was possible so I never even considered I could be in this position. And how am I supposed to find out? I can’t just go out and buy a text without Anya getting suspicious.”</p><p>“You need to talk to Anya. And which bathroom are you in?”</p><p>“The one next to our bedroom.”</p><p>“Are you two staying in your usual room?”</p><p>“Yes. Why?”</p><p>“The cabinet under the sink, open it and behind the Clorox wipes containers there will be a First Response box. When I bought tests this time I bought four of the two packs of First Response tests. I took six of them before I was convinced they weren’t lying and had Nyko confirm it so there’s still two tests left. Take the test, Rae and then talk to your girlfriend. Oh, and also plan an apology to my fiancée.”</p><p>“Thanks Clarke. I’ll take the test and let you know. Any chance you can get Lexa to me?”</p><p>“I’ll try. Give me a second to find her.”</p><p>Clarke didn’t have to go far to find her fiancée, she found her on their bed, lying on her side, still only wearing her robe and the jock strap.</p><p>“Lex, babe, Raven wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Rae, she doesn’t want to talk to you.”</p><p>“Can you put me on speaker again and put the phone so she can hear?”</p><p>“Fine. You’re on speaker.”</p><p>“Lexa, I’m sorry, so so sorry. I didn’t want to answer Clarke’s question about why Anya and I made the choice we made without having that important conversation so I attacked the first thing I could and you guys were there. I love you guys and I know you’re committed. And I love the kids and I will love your newest baby. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have lashed out. I’m sorry and I love you all.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Rae. It hurt, hearing you say that but I understand. I freaked when I heard about the twins and I said things I didn’t mean and regret so I understand. I forgive you but please find out if you are pregnant then talk to my sister and tell her everything. And let us know after you take the test too. I’ll text Anya and tell her to wait for you in your bedroom and you’ll come talk to her within the hour, would that be enough time to go get a test and take it?”</p><p>“I actually had a couple tests left from when I took the six to find out about Sprout so I told Rae she could use them.”</p><p>“Oh, perfect, so should I tell Anya you’ll meet her in your bedroom to talk within an hour?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be good. Thanks guys. I’ll let you know what happens. Sorry for waking you up by the way.”</p><p>“It’s okay good luck sis.”</p><p>The couple hung up the phone and Lexa text her sister.</p><p>Lexa to Anya: We talked to Raven. Please go wait for her in your bedroom and she’ll join you within the hour to talk. Everything will be okay and remember we love you. Call or text to let us know how everything goes. Love you.</p><p>Anya to Lexa: You know something, I can tell but okay. I will wait in the bedroom. Thank you for talking to her and I will get back to you after we talk. Love you too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You think they’ll be okay?”</p><p>“Yes, once Raven takes the test and talks to my sister they’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah, how are you getting hard right now?”</p><p>“Babe, you’re standing in front of my completely naked and I can see my cum dried on your thigh. You can’t blame me for getting aroused regardless of the situation when you look like that. I meant it when I told you I can get hard just looking at you. The real question is, what are you going to do about this?”</p><p>“Good thing we fell asleep so early because you won’t be getting anymore sleep tonight my love. Sit up babe, head against the headboard, legs spread and out straight.”</p><p>Lexa immediately did as told and watched as Clarke made her way to the foot of the bed before crawling towards the brunette on her hands and knees, making sure her breasts jiggled just the way she knew Lexa liked. Lexa could feel her member stiffening more as she watched Clarke slowly crawl towards her. Reaching her legs, Lexa tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she watched Clarke crawl in between her spread legs; her hands sliding from her ankles all the way up to thighs before giving her sack a teasing squeeze before removing her hand and sitting with her legs folded under her as she instead began to gently caress her own breasts, making sure to avoid her sensitive nipples, moaning as she continued to fondle herself. Lexa felt her fully erect member twitch watching her fiancée play with her own breasts.</p><p>“Fuck Clarke.”</p><p>Smirking, knowing she was getting the desired reaction from Lexa, Clarke spread her own legs and moved her right hand slowly down her body until she reached her mound. Slipping her hand between her legs she rubbed her glistening folds, being sure to give Lexa a view of her now drenched hand. Lexa’s cock twitched and more pre-cum spurted out.</p><p>“Clarke, please, I need you to touch me. I’m so hard for you babe.”</p><p>Clarke ignored her fiancée’s pleas and continued to rub her cunt and began to dip two fingers insider while she began to moan louder. Clarke kept this up for a couple of minutes before she began to fuck herself in earnest. Lexa couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped a hand around her cock and went to stroke herself when Clarke slapped her hand away.</p><p>“No, I am in control and you will not touch yourself unless I tell you to. You will not cum unless I say you can. You will not touch me unless I allow it. Break those rules and I stop and you don’t get to cum. Understand?”</p><p>Lexa gulped at this new assertive, dominant side of Clarke.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Now, eyes on me. That’s good. You wish it was your cock inside don’t you? Feeling every ridge in my walls, brush my g-spot with your tip, feeling my walls clench down on you. You want that don’t you Lexa?”</p><p>“Fuuuccck, yes, yes that’s what I want. Please, let me have it. Please let me be inside you Clarke.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think you’re ready for my pussy, my mouth maybe. Would you like that; would you like my mouth wrapped around your cock, bobbing up and down, sucking on your tip?”</p><p>“Shit, yes! Please, I need something.”</p><p>“Mhmm, remember though you can’t cum unless I say you can.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand. Please Clarke! I need you!”</p><p>With a final smirk, Clarke removed her hands from her own body and instead leaned down, wrapped her mouth around the engorged tip, her left hand around the base of the long and thick member and her right hand cupped the heavy seed filled balls. Darkened blue eyes never left darkened green as she began to suck on the tip and bob her head until she had taken in about half of the massive cock while her hand worked the remaining half and each time she sucked on the tip she gave a gentle squeeze to her lover’s balls.</p><p>“Oh shit Clarke! Fuck, I want to cum. Clarke can I cum?”</p><p>“No, you won’t cum until I say.”</p><p>Clarke picked up her pace until she was working her lover’s cock with only her mouth, the tip hitting the back of Clarke’s through each time she bobbed down. Clarke could feel more pre-cum oozing out of Lexa and Clarke knew the brunette wouldn’t be able to hold her release back much longer. After giving the tip one last suck and one more squeeze to the balls, Clarke released the stiff member and moved to straddled Lexa before lining the tip with her entrance and sinking down, taking her in all the way.</p><p>“Always so deep. Fuck, Lex, I swear you feel even bigger like this.”</p><p>“Clarke, you’re so wet, so tight. I can’t last long.”</p><p>“Hold on a little longer baby.”</p><p>“Can I touch you, please?”</p><p>“Yes, wherever you want but please avoid my nipples they’re still sensitive.”</p><p>Lexa moved her right hand to hold Clarke’s hip to help her ride her while her left traveled to the breasts she loved so much. She gently kneading one, then the other making sure to avoid the nipples.</p><p>“That’s it baby, ride me.”</p><p>“I’m close, Lex. Shit, you feel so fucking good inside me.”</p><p>In that moment, Clarke couldn’t help herself and leaned down to connect her lips to Lexa’s. Getting lost in the feeling of Lexa’s lips against hers, their tongues licking into each other’s mouths and slamming down hard on the brunette’s massive cock, Clarke felt her walls clamp down as she squirted her release on and around Lexa’s cock and onto her lap.</p><p>“Lexa!!!”</p><p>“Shit, Clarke, you’re clamped so tight around me, I need to cum. Please Clarke, let me cum!”</p><p>Clarke was just starting to come down from her high when Lexa’s pleas reached her ears.</p><p>“Fuck me, Lex. Fuck me hard and cum deep inside me.”</p><p>Lexa began to thrust hard up into Clarke, their moans and the sound of slapping skins the only sounds filling the room. Lexa thrust as hard as she could half a dozen more times before she felt Clarke fall over the edge once more causing her explode deep inside the blonde, releasing what felt like and endless stream of her seed. The couple helped each other down from their intense highs and when she felt Clarke’s walls relax she gently pulled out and helped move Clarke to lay next to her, making sure to be careful of her stomach.</p><p>“Damn Clarke, whatever brought out that side of you we should do more often. You commanding me like, shit babe that was hot as fuck.”</p><p>“You were just lying there and you were still unzipped. You can’t blame me for wanting you, especially when you looked like that.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that then and wear the jock strap more often. That was amazing. You’re always amazing. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“So worth dealing with our sisters in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Definitely. Speaking of should we check to see if either has called or text while we were occupied?”</p><p>“I guess we should.”</p><p>Lexa then grabbed her phone while Clarke grabbed hers. They looked at each other and showed their screens showing that neither had any missed calls or text messages.</p><p>“Maybe Rae is still talking to your sister.”</p><p>“Maybe, it’s 6am now so it’s midnight for them so they could have fallen asleep too. I guess we’ll just have to wait to hear from them. If they don’t reach out we can always ask when they call us after the kids wake up.”</p><p>“True. So, until then what should we do today?”</p><p>“Hmm what if we go out for breakfast then do a little sightseeing. We could start with the Eiffel Tower and then just see where we end up.”</p><p>“I like that plan, Lex. Any place in mind for breakfast?”</p><p>“Yes actually, what about Le Café des Bains? It’s not too far from here and has traditional French fare but also Italian and other European dishes. I’ve never been but Mom raved about it the last time she was here and if they impressed a chef they must be good.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me. If Indra approves we’re sure to find food we love.”</p><p>“Perfect, let me go online really quick and see what time we can get a reservation for then we can get ready.”</p><p>Lexa quickly went online and checked the available times for breakfast that morning. Seeing there were still several openings.</p><p>“Babe, it looks like we could do 8:30, 9 or 9:30. Any preference?”</p><p>“How about 9 so we can take an adult shower before we get dressed.”</p><p>“An adult shower? Fuck. Yes, 9am it is. Alright, we’ve got the reservation and lets get to that shower.”</p><p>Clarke chuckled at how fast Lexa moved ran into the ensuite then followed her fiancée. Thanks to the tankless water heater the couple was able to enjoy a few rounds of mind-blowing shower sex. Two hours later, they finally emerged from the ensuite, wrapped in towels so they could get dressed for the breakfast they would be having in an hour. It only took the couple fifteen minutes to finish getting ready. They grabbed what they needed for their day out and made their way to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>When the couple reached the café, they were quickly seated and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast before they embarked on their first day of sightseeing. They started with the Eiffel Tower, making sure to see everything they could and take every picture imaginable. Clarke noticed there was a hop on hop off bus tour of the city and begged Lexa to go on it when they finished at the tower. Happy to oblige, the couple spent the next several hours hopping on and off as they experienced much of what Paris had to offer. They took an endless number of pictures and selected a couple to send their family in the Woods family group chat. Finally, around 1:30pm Clarke was getting hungry so Lexa took her to a local deli she remembered made picnic baskets. She got a basket with a variety of meats, cheeses, French bread and everything else needed to make a good sandwich plus fresh fruit and some sparkling water and ginger ale to drink. Since they were once again near the Eiffel Tower, Lexa took Clarke to the Champ de Mars to enjoy their picnic lunch while also having incredible views of the Eiffel Tower and Paris.</p><p>“Wow, this is amazing Lex.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it. I always wanted to enjoy a picnic here but never had anyone to enjoy it with. I’m glad you’re who I get share a picnic here with.”</p><p>“Me too. I’m so glad I get to experience Paris with you. We should bring the kids here someday once Sprout is old enough to enjoy it too.”</p><p>Moving so she can place a hand on Clarke’s still flat stomach, Lexa smiles.</p><p>“I agree. I want to take our family all over the world so they can experience all the culture the world has to offer.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that. I am so in love with you and our family, Lexa.”</p><p>“I love you and our family too.”</p><p>Moving her mouth close to Clarke’s stomach, Lexa gently caressing the skin as she beings to speak to their unborn child.</p><p>“What do you say Sprout, would like to travel the world with Mama, Aden, Madi and I? You would? Perfect because you will. I love you Sprout and I promise to make sure you can experience all the culture the world has to offer; see how other civilizations live and learn to appreciate the differences between those cultures and civilizations. I love you Sprout. I can’t wait until I can bring you and your siblings here to enjoy a picnic with Mama and I.”</p><p>Lexa then sealed her declaration with a gentle kiss to Clarke’s stomach.</p><p>“You really are perfect Lexa and I cannot wait to see you with Sprout once she arrives.”</p><p>“She? You think it’s a girl?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know I just see a girl every time I picture all of us together after the birth.”</p><p>“Hmm a mini Clarke, yeah I could get used to that.”</p><p>“No, I want another mini Lexa.”</p><p>“Compromise, a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes then another little boy a couple years down the line with brunette hair and blue eyes.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that Lex.”</p><p>Consumed by their love for each other and their family, Lexa and Clarke lean in at the same time and share a sweet kiss that Clarke quickly deepens. Before things can get too heated though, Lexa’s phone rings.</p><p>“It’s Anya. The kids must be up ready to talk to us or she wants to tell us what happened with her and Rae first.”</p><p>“Well answer it so we can find out.”</p><p>Lexa nodded and accepted the FaceTime call.</p><p>“Hey Anya. Where are the kids? We thought they’d be awake and ready to talk to us by now.”</p><p>“Hey Lexa, Hey Clarke. They’re eating breakfast still but I wanted to talk to you both first.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s going on Ahn and where’s my sister?”</p><p>“She’ll be here in a second, she’s in the bathroom Clarke. Oh wait, here she is.”</p><p>“Hey guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Rae,” the couple says in unison.</p><p>“So, what did you two want to tell Clarke and I?”</p><p>“So, I took the pregnancy test and we got the results.”</p><p>“Well don’t leave us hanging, sis. Are you pregnant or not?”</p><p>“Both tests were negative but something else did happen.”</p><p>“What happened,” Lexa asked.</p><p>Raven and Anya move so Clarke and Lexa could look at something.</p><p>“OH. MY. GOD.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OH. MY. GOD.”</p><p>“Anya, you may be older than me but I demand you explain now.”</p><p>“Well, Raven and I had a really long chat about everything. It seems we skipped over some conversations that we should have had. We never considered the possibility of a miracle pregnancy and we should have. So, we talked about things and now know that should that happen in the future we’re both okay with it. We also know that we want a future. We do want a family regardless of how we get there.”</p><p>“Sis, that’s great and I’m happy you two had that talk but that doesn’t explain what we just saw.”</p><p>“I decided to take a page out of your book and decided to make a promise. I called David first thing this morning since he’s done some really great work for us in the past when we needed pieces. He came over a little after 7am and that’s how we got that.”</p><p>“Okay, Lex, your sister isn’t giving us proper answers so Rae explain; specifically, explain what it means.”</p><p>“We were up until 5am talking so I never heard her get up this morning but when she did wake me up she gave me this. She made me a promise; a promise that we’ll get married one day and have a family. So, no it’s not an engagement ring but it is a promise ring.”</p><p>“You mother fuckers making us think that’s a damn engagement ring the way you held you damn hand up.”</p><p>“Sorry sis but we had to have a little fun.”</p><p>“Fuck you Anya.”</p><p>“Anyway, while those two duke it out I think that’s great, Rae I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks sis.”</p><p>“That is great Anya even if I want to give you shit for making us think it was an engagement ring. But, I guess this means the little sister can teach the older sister some tricks, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. Not all of us go from strangers to soulmates in less than 60 seconds like you.”</p><p>“Very funny, but what can I say Clarke took ownership of my heart with one look.”</p><p>“And there’s sappy Clexa. Before this turns into you two asking when we’ll upgrade to an engagement ring tell us how Paris is.”</p><p>“Rae, it’s amazing! The house has a clear view of the Eiffel Tower and lets just say it provided perfect mood lighting for some quality time on the balcony last night.”</p><p>“Nope, too much information Clarke, I do not want to hear about my sister fucking you.”</p><p>“Anyway, we went to this great café for breakfast then explored the tower and did a hop on hop off bus tour before Lexa took me out for a picnic lunch and then you called. It’s been amazing!”</p><p>“It has been amazing. I can’t wait to come back here with Clarke and all our children.”</p><p>“See Rae, they are always sickenly cute with each other. Promise me we will never be that bad.”</p><p>“Hey! We are not that bad, we’re just in love with each other and our family.”</p><p>“Lexa, you two are always sickenly cute, just accept it.”</p><p>“Okay, before this turns in a Woods sibling brawl can we talk to the kids now?”</p><p>“Sure sis, I’ll go grab them.”</p><p>A couple minutes later the phone was handed to a smiling Aden who adjusted it so he and his sister were both shown on the screen.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama! We miss you! Uncle Linc made us triple berry pancakes and let Madi and I help make them!”</p><p>“Mama! Mommy! They were really good. How’s your trip?”</p><p>“Wow! Let me guess he used blueberries, strawberries and blackberries for the pancakes?”</p><p>“Yeah, that exactly what he used Mommy. How did you know?”</p><p>“Well, baby boy, I am the one who taught him how to make them but I never taught him my secret ingredient so when Mama and I get home we’ll have my mixed berry pancakes so you can see who makes the best ones.”</p><p>“Okay!,” the twins cheered in unison.</p><p>“We miss you both so much. Mommy and I are having a good time though but we wish you were here. See the tall tower behind us?”</p><p>“Yeah,” they again say in unison.</p><p>“That’s the Eiffel Tower and it’s so tall but so pretty. We can even see it from Grandma’s house.”</p><p>“Wow, it’s so tall.”</p><p>“Can Aden and I see it sometime?”</p><p>“Of course, baby girl, someday once Sprout is big enough we can all come back together and see the tower as a family.”</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“We have to go Moms, Uncle Linc is taking us to Sky Zone to play on the trampolines!”</p><p>“That’s awesome Aden. Have your Uncle take pictures for Mama and I okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Can you and Mama take pictures for us too?”</p><p>“Yes, baby girl. Ask your Aunts or Uncle to show you the pictures we sent a little bit ago on your way to Sky Zone. We love you and we will talk to you tonight okay?”</p><p>“Okay Mommy. Bye Mommy, bye Mama,” Madi said.</p><p>“Bye Mama and Mommy,” Aden said.</p><p>“Bye, I love you,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Bye, be good for your Aunts and Uncle. I love you,” Clarke added.</p><p> </p><p>Once the call ended, Clarke and Lexa finished their picnic before heading back to the house so Clarke could paint and sketch some more. Lexa meanwhile, took a nap. What the brunette didn’t know though was that the second Clarke was sure she was asleep, the blonde left the house so she could plan a surprise for Lexa, like Lexa always does for her.</p><p>Almost five hours later, Clarke snuck back into the house carrying a box, and sat it down in the walk-in closet. Knowing they were now on a schedule, Clarke went and got ready herself before going to wake her fiancée. </p><p>“Lex, baby you need to wake up.”</p><p>“mhmm Clarke? Cuddles?”</p><p>“Baby, I’d love to cuddle you but we have plans and you need to get dressed.”</p><p>Lexa finally opened her eyes and they bulged when she saw what Clarke was wearing.</p><p>“Clarke, wow you are breathtaking. When did you get that dress?”</p><p>“I picked it up today. Now, chop chop we have to get moving. Your outfit is in the walk-in.”</p><p>“My outfit? What’s going on Clarke?”</p><p>“Just get dressed and then you will find out.</p><p>Half an hour later Lexa was dressed in a tailored Armani navy blue suit with a white shirt that had the first few buttons opened so you could see just enough cleavage. Clarke’s dress, that Lexa was still drooling over, was a sequined red dress that reached just above the knee that complimented Lexa’s suit. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me where we are going so dressed up?”</p><p>“You’ll see but trust me it’s something you will love.”</p><p>“I love anything as long as you’re there.”</p><p>“Charmer.”</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, they arrived at Clarke’s intended destination and Lexa was confused.</p><p>“You brought me to the Seine?”</p><p>“Yes and no. See that boat?”</p><p>“The Bateaux Mouches one?”</p><p>“Yup. That’s our ride for the night. You are always planning amazing surprises for me or doing something amazing for and I wanted to do that for you. I called your mom while you were napping and she made a few calls and now that boat is ours for the evening. I wanted us to have a special evening so I didn’t want us to be surrounded by strangers. We will be embarking on their traditional dinner and a show cruise which includes a cabaret performance at The Crazy Horse. You have always told me that you’ve traveled the world but never got to experience those places as a tourist does; you would go from meeting to meeting but didn’t get to explore or visit landmarks so I thought you would enjoy continuing our touristy day by taking a cruise on the Seine where we will see some of Paris’ most treasured landmarks and destinations. As for the cabaret, I remembered what happened at the cabin when the kids found Hart of Dixie on Netflix and they ended up watching the episode where they put on a cabaret and it was clear as day on your face that you loved it, so I thought you’d like to see a real one live.”</p><p>“Clarke, this is amazing. Thank you. I love this and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Come on, lets get onboard so we can begin the fun.”</p><p>“This is just, wow; this is amazing Clarke. Thank you for this.”</p><p>“Anything for you babe. I hope you like the selection I made for dinner.”</p><p>“What did you pick?”</p><p>“Normally, you’d be able to order off a menu but I thought I’d order for both of us since you have been really good at selecting meals for both of us before.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely baby.”</p><p>“Thanks. Okay, for our appetizer we will be having a block of duck foie gras with toasted French bread and for our entrée we will be having Pork fillet mignon, beetroot and agria potato pancake with chorizo cream. Then for desert we have chocolate caramel and citrus delight.”</p><p>“You really are going all out. That sounds like an amazing selection. Look at this boat Clarke! Perfect views on every side even the dinning section with full ceiling to floor windows. Oh, my God, Clarke! Did you have them set this up?”</p><p>“Yes, after your mom helped me get them agree to let us buy out the boat for the night, they asked if I had any special requests so we met and I helped design how I wanted it to look and I know you secretly love the scenes in my romantic comedies I make you watch where there’s a romantic candlelit dinner so surprise, my love, this is your candlelit dinner. I love you.”</p><p>“Baby, this is amazing. It’s better than any of the scenes in those movies you make me watch.”</p><p>“Hey, I know you secretly love them!”</p><p>“Maybe, but seriously this is perfect. I don’t know what I did to deserve all this but thank you.”</p><p>“Lex, you do things like this for me all the time. You flew me to Arkadia where you bought me my dream second gallery space, you literally brought the forest inside your mom’s dining room so give me a cozy breakfast in the woods even with it being the middle of winter, you took me to a mcmansion in the woods for a week of family time, you found and bought back my father’s mustang for me, you literally had a fireworks display arranged for when you proposed, need I continue?”</p><p>“Yeah but you’re you and deserve the world.”</p><p>“And you are you and deserve the world right back.”</p><p>“I love you Clarke Eliza Woods.”</p><p>“I really love the sound of that and cannot wait to officially be a Woods. I love you so damn much Alexandria Jazmyn Woods, my amazing soon-to-be wife and extraordinary mother to all of our children.</p><p>Lexa couldn’t resist kissing her fiancée anymore so she snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her in close and kissed her with everything she had. She quickly deepened the kiss and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck as the pair had a small make out session until their waiter for the evening announced his presence with a small clearing of his throat and served their appetizer and Pellegrino waters. </p><p>“Thank you, Daniel. Please let the chef know this looks wonderful.”</p><p>“Your welcome Ms. Woods and if you or the other Ms. Woods need anything else before I bring out your main course please hit the call button on the side of the table.”</p><p>“Ms. Woods, huh? I think they assumed we were already married because they said when your mom called she said her daughter-in-law was trying to do something nice for her daughter.”</p><p>“I told you she already considers you her daughter. I’m surprised she hasn’t told you to call her mom yet.”</p><p>“Actually…”</p><p>“Wait, has she?”</p><p>“When I was on the back deck alone with her before we left the cabin to come here she told me that I’ve been her daughter since the moment we got pregnant with the twins even though she didn’t know me yet. She said I didn’t have to keep calling her Indra and could call her mom or nomon if I wanted.”</p><p>“She said you could call her nomon, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, she said it was the customary name for a mother in Trikru and eventually Kongeda culture but overtime as everyone started to assimilate to the larger culture of the country use of the traditional terms became less frequent. She said you guys called her nomon until you started going to school.”</p><p>“We did, when we started going to school though there was maybe half a dozen of us of Trikru or Kongeda decent so we just stopped using the traditional terms regularly. You should call her that if you want though, maybe I will too because your mom may have also dropped the “you’re my daughter too and can call me mom” bomb.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it but come on lets eat this amazingly good looking duck foie gras with toasted French bread.”</p><p>“Yes, lets but first lets take a picture to send the kids. The tower is even in the distance and you can see it lit up and they’ll love that.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>The pair spent about five minutes taking pictures and sending them in the family group chat telling their siblings to show the kids before digging into their first course.</p><p>“Wow! Clarke, this is amazing! You made an excellent choice.”</p><p>“It really is.”</p><p>The rest of their meal was amazing. Both Lexa and Clarke loved the food and the conversation flowed easy and eventually they started talking about their wedding. Before they knew it though, the meal was over and they made their way to the upper deck of the boat where they stayed until they docked again. During the entire cruise, they enjoyed breathtaking views of the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame, the Musée d’Orsay, the Conciergerie and other beautiful landmarks. When they docked on the pier again, they thanked Daniel and the chef for a wonderful evening with amazing food and left a sizeable tip. When they stepped onto the pier again Lexa noticed a horse drawn carriage was waiting for there and seemingly waiting for them.</p><p>“Clarke, is that…is that for us?”</p><p>“It is. When we were watching One Tree Hill, which by the way I still can’t believe you never saw until I introduced you to it, I noticed the way you smiled and had a gleam in your eye when Haley arrived to her vow renewal ceremony in a horse drawn carriage and when Brooke and Lucas got the free horse drawn carriage ride when the coachman thought they had just gotten engaged so I thought I’d give you your own horse drawn carriage ride as we make our way to the show.”</p><p>“And you say I’m extra with surprises.”</p><p>“I learned from the best love. Come, our ride awaits.”</p><p>The couple enjoyed a beautiful horse drawn carriage ride through the streets of Paris as they made their way to The Crazy Horse.</p><p>“This venue is amazing. I’ve only read and heard about it but I’ve never been able to come before. Did you know Beyoncé filmed one of her videos here once? And they’re known for having celebrity guest co-stars in their shows?”</p><p>“I did know that Lex. I didn’t realize you were this interested in cabaret though.”</p><p>“It’s a beautiful art form and come on I’m a lesbian Clarke so what’s there not to like,” the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk before laughing at Clarke’s expression.</p><p>“Well, if you’re so interested in the performer’s looks you I guess you aren’t interested to see what I had planned for when we get home.”</p><p>“What?! Clarke, babe, no. I love you and you are the only woman who can turn me on. I do appreciate good art though; I mean how else did I manage to score the best work of art the world has to offer as my soon-to-be wife and mother of my children?”</p><p>“Ugh, always a charmer even when I’m trying to be the one with the good comebacks.”</p><p>“Oh, you do come back with some good ones but I just know I hit the jackpot with you and I won’t ever stop reminding myself and you how damn lucky I know I am.”</p><p>“We’re both lucky.”</p><p>The happy couple shared a chaste kiss before Clarke led her inside. The couple took their seats at a small table just as the host walked on stage.</p><p>“Welcome to The Crazy Horse and do we have a crazy show for you tonight, including two guest stars. Sit back and enjoy the show.”</p><p>Just as the lights dimmed, Lexa realized they were the only ones in the establishment.</p><p>“Clarke, we’re the only ones here.”</p><p>“So we are. Shhh watch the show, love.”</p><p>Clarke was smirking but Lexa couldn’t tell due to the dimmed lighting. Before she could prod Clarke for more information the cabaret dancers came on stage for the opening number where everyone was introduced. The number was wonderful. The women were dressed short black sequin rompers that only reached the top of their thighs with a black velvet vest on top. The look was completed with a short rimmed black hat, long black gloves and sparkling black high heels with red on the bottom of the soles. The few male dancers had black sparking shorts with suspenders, but no shirts and black dance shoes.</p><p>“Wow, they’re really good, thank you for this Clarke.”</p><p>“You’re welcome and they are good, aren’t they?”</p><p>The couple watched in awe as the show continued. They had gone through three more numbers before the announcer took the state again.</p><p>“I hope you have enjoyed the festivities so far but for this next one we have a very special guest who will also be lending her incredible voice for the remainder of the numbers. Mademoiselles, may I present to you our wonder cabaret dancers and special guest, Christina Aguilera!!”</p><p>“Oh my God! Oh my God! Clarke it’s Xtina!!!”</p><p>“I know, it’s awesome, isn’t it?”</p><p>“So fucking lucky you picked today for this!”</p><p>“Good evening, Paris. It is always a pleasure to stop by The Crazy Horse and this is dedicated to my friend, Clarke Griffin soon-to-be Woods and her fiancée Lexa! I hope you enjoy this ladies.”</p><p>As Christina Aguilera began to sing and dance alongside the dancers, dressed in an even sexier version of the dancers’ outfits Lexa looked at her fiancée dumbfounded.</p><p>“You..You know Christina Aguilera?!?!”</p><p>“I do. Not long after I opened the gallery in Polis she had a tour stop in the city and stopped by because she heard there was an edgy new artist in town who had opened a gallery. I was there, like I always was in the beginning, and we got talking and she ended up buying several pieces and commissioning to do a couple others. We’ve stayed in touch and her kids have actually played with hers a couple times.”</p><p>“How have you gone this long without telling me this?”</p><p>“It never seemed the right time to say ‘oh by the way I’m kind of friends with a major celebrity’ then when the kids gifted us with this trip I remembered that she would be here for a few shows so I called her knowing you’re a fan of her performance in Burlesque and she agreed to help out with this. She’s why we have the club to ourselves.”</p><p>“Wow. She’s really good too, look.”</p><p>“Yeah she is.”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa enjoyed two more numbers before Christina Aguilera herself stopped to talk.</p><p>“We have one more number planned for tonight but we need a little help. Clarke, would you care to help me with the final number of the evening?”</p><p>Lexa turned to look at her fiancée, who was already standing up with a smirk on her face, with her jaw on the ground at the knowledge that her fiancée was actually going on stage. She watched as Clarke walked on stage then hugged the singer but what the blonde did next truly shocked her. Clarke took center stage next to the singer and pulled her red dress off to reveal her own cabaret outfit, but like the singer’s hers was sexier with the romper barely covering her ass and revealing an ample amount of cleavage and she also had stockings and garter belts on.</p><p>“Holy shit my girl is sexy as fuck on that stage.”</p><p>Clarke then joined the performers for the final number causing Lexa to feel her cock twitch and begin to harden. By the time the performance was over, she had to adjust herself so she would look presentable as she saw her fiancée walking towards her with Christina Aguilera herself.</p><p>“Clarke, that was fantastic. You were, wow you were incredible. How long have you been planning that?”</p><p>“Lex, first I’d like you to meet Christina. Christina, this is my fiancée and Aden and Madi’s other mother, Lexa Woods.”</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you. Clarke hasn’t stopped talking about you since we spoke just after Christmas. I was very happy to hear you two were able to find each other again. You have wonderful children.”</p><p>“It’s such an honor to meet you. I’m shocked. I never expected this to be how the night went.”</p><p>“Well, Clarke called the day after Christmas to tell me she had finished the last piece I had hired her to do and she mentioned your kids were sending you here and that you would love to see a cabaret show. I’ve actually done some work here before so I put in a call and it just went from there. I’m glad that my schedule allowed me to be a part of this. Plus, this is a nice change of pace from my usual shows. I wish I could hang out longer but lets take a few pictures, I’m sure the kids would like them and then maybe after my tour we can arrange something for the kids again?”</p><p>“That would be great but let me slip this back on first, don’t want to scar them for life yet.”</p><p>Clarke quickly put the dress back on and the trio took a couple pictures before parting ways. Lexa was still borderline painfully hard so she quickly whisked Clarke out to the waiting limo, the blonde had arranged for the evening. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were both in the back of the limo and the driver pulled away from the curb, Lexa pulled down the divider to speak.  When she had his attention, she slipped him some extra tip money and asked that he continue driving around the city until they were ready to go home. The driver nodded his acknowledgment and Lexa put the divider up and quickly turned and connected her lips to Clarke’s as she pushed the blonde down on her back and got on top of her, being mindful of her stomach though as always.</p><p>“For someone who says I pull out all the stops and make grand gestures, you sure made one hell of a grand gesture of your own.”</p><p>“You always do such amazing things for me and I wanted to do something for you too.”</p><p>“You don’t have to make grand gestures, babe, I just need you.”</p><p>“And I just need you; you don’t have to make grand gestures either.”</p><p>The pair smiled at each other before connecting their lips once again. Lexa quickly deepened the kiss, tongues swirling around each other as Lexa began to buck her hips into Clarke’s.</p><p>“Do you feel how hard I am for you? You did this. Fuck, Clarke, you looked so damn sexy on that stage. I don’t know how I did cum in my pants watching you.”</p><p>“Shit, Lex. I’m so wet, I need you.”</p><p>“Maybe I should tease you like you teased me on that stage tonight. Pulling this dress off to reveal that outfit, God Clarke, you looked so damn sexy. You’re always sexy but damn you just were out of this world on that stage.”</p><p>“Lexa. I’m pregnant with your child so I’m hormonal and fucking horny so either pull that hard cock out of your pants and fuck me or tell the driver to take us home so I can do it myself.”</p><p>“I will but don’t think this is over when we leave this car.”</p><p>“Good. I hoped it wouldn’t be. Now get to work.”</p><p>Before Clarke even finished speaking Lexa had unbuttoned her pants, pulled down the zipper and pushed her pants and boxer briefs down just far enough for her erect shaft and balls to spring free. Once free, she pushed Clarke’s dress up so it bunched around her hips, pushed her panties to the side and slipped inside in one deep smooth thrust.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“Clarke, this isn’t going to last long.”</p><p>“S’okay, still feel so good.”</p><p>Lexa jack hammered into Clarke’s sopping, tight pussy. Only the sounds of moans, groans and the slapping of skin filled the back of the limo.</p><p>“Lex! Yes! Yes, baby, right there!”</p><p>Lexa had hit Clarke’s g-spot and adjusted so she could hit it on every thrust. Feeling she was about to blow, she picked up her pace and furiously rubbed around Clarke’s clit causing the blonde to impossibly tighten around her shaft, trying to milk her of her cum.</p><p>“Yes! Shit, Clarke!!!”</p><p>“Lexa!!!!”</p><p>The couple came together with Lexa pouring a huge, thick load inside her fiancée and Clarke coming hard around Lexa’s cock, their mutual release leaking out around the still semi-hard shaft.</p><p>“Always amazing.”</p><p>“You too, Clarke; every time is a dream come true.”</p><p>Lexa gently pulled out and went to fix Clarke’s clothes when the blonde looked at her confused.</p><p>“Lex, you’re still hard.”</p><p>“I know but I don’t want another quick and dirty round with you; I want to make love to you so lets get home so I can worship you like you deserve.</p><p>“Mhm I like the sound of that.”</p><p>Quickly fixing her pants and helping Clarke sit back up Lexa asked the driver to take them home.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later the couple arrived home and Lexa quickly ushered them into their private elevator where she began to kiss Clarke sensually up her neck.</p><p>“When those doors open, your night will only just be beginning Clarke.”</p><p>DING!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought it was about time Clarke got the chance to go overboard for Lexa too. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today was our first day back to work after the holiday so it was hectic but I still wanted to get you all an update so please enjoy this short filler chapter that transitions us to the final portion of the France trip. A longer update will be posted tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the caberat, the couple stayed up until dawn making love and reaffirming their love for each other. That night the connected on a whole new level and it only brought them closer together. For the rest of their time in Paris, the did things tourists normally so Clarke could see and do everything she wanted to do. When they weren’t out sightseeing, Clarke was painting or sketching. She had completed several new pieces while in Paris.</p><p>It was now their last day in Paris and they would fly via helicopter to the estate in the South of France. They were set to leave at 5pm so they’d arrive at the estate for dinner by 7pm. They decided to spend their day wandering around Paris without a plan and seeing where the day took them. When they were leaving a little bistro after an amazing lunch, Lexa heard her named called.</p><p>“Alexandria, Alexandria Woods, is that you?”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa looked up and a woman was standing not too far in front of them, nervously biting her lip as she looked at Lexa. She had a little boy with her who didn’t look much older than Aden or Madi.</p><p>“Costia.”</p><p>“There’s no need to be short Lexa.”</p><p>“Only my family, friends and close colleagues call me Lexa. You are none of those so it is Alexandra to you. Come on Clarke, lets head home.”</p><p>“Don’t just walk away, talk to me, lets catch up.”</p><p>“I don’t want to. There’s nothing for us to talk about. We are not together anymore and honestly, we never truly were; you can’t have a relationship with someone if they’re using you the entire time. You tried say I was your son’s other parents when you knew I wasn’t. Even when he was born and clearly was of a heritage neither of us share you tried to say he was mine. I’m happy now. I met the love of my life and we have two beautiful children and another on the way. I’m happy so I have no reason to talk to you.”</p><p>“So, you’ll raise some other whore’s children, including an unborn one showing she clearly cheated on you, but you couldn’t raise mine?”</p><p>“I don’t need a child to be biologically mine to love and raise but I do need an honest partner who loves me unconditionally. You were neither of those things, you wanted the Woods money but Clarke is those things and so much more. And not that it’s any of your business but our children, born and unborn, are biologically mine as well. And don’t ever call my fiancée a cheater, unlike others she’s faithful. This conversation is over. Goodbye Costia.”</p><p>The couple then walked around Costia and continued to make their way home so they could finish packing. Lexa could tell Clarke wanted to ask about Costia but was thankful she didn’t. She knew her fiancée would ask one they were home though.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later they were almost done packing when Clarke could wait any longer and finally asked what she had been dying to ask for over an hour.</p><p>“Lex, that woman earlier, said you wouldn’t raise her child but I got the impression there’s much more to the story can you explain?”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with her insinuating you’re a cheater.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you corrected her. Will you tell me what happened between you two in the past?”</p><p>“Ugh, I was hoping to avoid this talk, not because I’m not over her or it but because my insecurities about never having kids were strengthened by her and her actions are the big reason I reacted so poorly after you told me about the twins. Being reminded of her made me say terrible things about you when Anya came to my apartment that day because I let what happened with her get to me so I don’t like being reminded of it.”</p><p>“Lex, you already told me about the things you said when Anya came to talk to you and I told you I understood. You said there was someone before me who said you got her pregnant but she lied. That was Costia wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“What happened with her?”</p><p>“We met in high school. She was my first girlfriend actually. I thought she accepted me completely; she acted like she did. She even took my virginity. Anyway, we started dating her junior year which was my senior year. As you know, I turned eighteen my senior year and my dad died not long after I graduated. We were still together when he passed. A couple months after his passing, I was just starting to settle in at Trikru Inc. when Costia showed up in my office in tears. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was pregnant and that it was mine. We had only had sex one time and that was the night of my father’s funeral. I was in a bad place and let something happen that shouldn’t have. We used a condom though. So, when she told me, I was shocked because we used protection and I was supposed to be sterile. She was my girlfriend though and I trusted her so I believed her and didn’t ask any questions. My family never liked her and kept urging me to get a DNA test. On some level I think I knew something wasn’t right but I had wanted kids so desperately that I think I latched on to the idea of having one. Costia changed during the pregnancy though. She was always gone and she kept urging me to marry her but she didn’t want a pre-nup because ‘we’ll be together forever so why would we need one’. I should have started asking questions but I guess I chose to stay blissfully ignorant but I didn’t marry her and I never proposed. Deep down I knew something wasn’t right I just didn’t want to admit it. Anyway, when she went into labor, seemingly two months early, I was in New York for a quick business meeting. I rushed back when I got the call thinking something had gone wrong because babies don’t come two months early if everything is okay. I got to the hospital while she was pushing. I was there when her son was born and they put him in my arms but I didn’t feel a connection to him but I told myself it was because it hadn’t sunk in yet. When they brought him back from his newborn checks they said he was over nine pounds and we were lucky he came when he did or they’d have to induce. I was confused so I asked why citing that he wasn’t due for two more months so why would they have induced. The doctor looked confused and explained he was two weeks overdue not two months early. He must have seen the look of fear on Costia’s face because he quickly left the room having realized he’d just opened a can of worms. I confronted her and she said he must have confused her with another patient. I demanded a DNA test and Nyko came to perform it and sure enough the test came back that her son was not my child. I showed her the results and walked away never intending to see her again. Fast forward a few months and I got served with a summons to family court. Costia was suing me for child support and custody. It seems she neglected to include in her filing that I had already had a DNA test done that showed her child was not mine. The day of the hearing, I showed up with my lawyer and the Judge asked what we were doing there when it seemed obvious to her that the child was not mine. I hadn’t bothered to look when Costia walked in so I did look over hearing that and I saw what she meant; Costia’s baby was black. Costia and I were both white, obviously. Before I could speak though Costia started rambling that it was my baby and a DNA test would prove it. My lawyer of course then presented the court with the DNA test showing he wasn’t my child and the Judge quickly threw out her suit and told her she would be notifying the District Attorney so they could investigate her for perjury in a sworn statement. Last I had heard she plead guilty to perjury charges and left the country after her sentence was complete.”</p><p>“I am so sorry you had to go through all that Lex. I completely understand why you reacted the way you did now. She didn’t deserve you. Hopefully today was the last time we run into her. I hope you know though that I would never cheat on you. I love you and you are my first and my last.”</p><p>“I know babe. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple were now at the helicopter pad on the roof of a neighboring building waiting for their bags to finish being loaded so they could take off to head to the estate in the South of France.</p><p>“Are you excited for your first helicopter ride?”</p><p>“I am and I can’t wait to see the estate. But mainly, I’m excited for another week with you. I know we talked to the kids this morning, but do you think we could FaceTime them when we get to the house so they can see it?”</p><p>“Of course! I think that sounds like a great idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later they were landing on the helicopter pad on the estate’s property. </p><p>“Lexa, did we just land in our backyard?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Wow. I feel like I’m living in a movie world right now.”</p><p>“You’re not, this is reality. But remember I didn’t go around buying this extrvegant properties, for the most part, I mainly inherited them. I know we have some really extravagant things and have done some really over the top things but we ar ejsut regular people and I want us to stay that way.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more. Lets call the kids now so they can see the landing pad; you know they’ll love it.”</p><p>“Sure thing Clarke.”</p><p>Lexa dialed her sister’s number but no one answered. They then tried Rave and got no answer. Next, they tried Lincoln but still no answer. It was a Saturday so the grandmas should have been around but none of them answered either. </p><p>“That’s weird. They must be at Sky Zone or at the movies if they’re not answering.”</p><p>“You’re probably right Lex, but can we leave a message for them to call us as soon as possible?”</p><p>“Already done babe. Come on let me show you the house then if we still have heard from them we can call again.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Lexa led Clarke into the house from the back patio entrance but immediately knew something wasn’t right. The couple got very quiet as they could hear movement in the house that didn’t belong to them.</p><p>“Clarke, I need you to stay behind me; someone is here in the house and no one except us is supposed to be here.”</p><p>“Oh, my God!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this was short, but I hoped you enjoyed quickly getting some more insight into Lexa's past. A longer chapter about their time at the estate will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work is hectic this week, so the daily updates will likely be only 1k-3k. I was hopefully I would be able to get a longer update done today but that just didn't work. I would rather deliver a few smaller chapters and still be giving you something than waiting until I can finish a single longer chapter. I love you enjoy this pure fluff chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lexa if no one else is supposed to be here we should call the authorities and not check it out ourselves.”</p><p>“Yes, normally I’d agree but we just came in on a helicopter and the landing pad may be on the western edge of the property but whoever is ere still should have been able to hear it.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I think whoever is here is someone we know.”</p><p>“But who?”</p><p>“I have my suspicions but I’m not entirely sure.”</p><p>The couple slowly made their way through their home following the noises they would periodically hear. By now Lexa was fairly certain their guest was leading them somewhere and based on the direction they were headed she was almost positive they were headed towards the large den. They rounded a corner when a gold streak ran their way and straight into them knocking both Lexa and Clarke down.</p><p>“Oh, my God!”</p><p>“What the hell!”</p><p>“Picasso, get off of me. Yes, I’m happy to see you too boy but did you have to knock me down?”</p><p>“Come here boy, I’ll give you some attention while Lexa is being grumpy. Who’s my good boy for being careful not to knock me down? That’s right you’re my good boy.”</p><p>“So, Picasso are you going to show us which humans brought you here? Hmm are you going to be a good boy and show us?”</p><p>Picasso finally seemed to understand and started leading the couple into the den.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama!”</p><p>“Mama! Mommy!”</p><p>The couple couldn’t help smiling widely as they saw their children begin to run towards them. Clarke and Lexa engulfed them in a hug, holding them close for several moments before finally releasing them.</p><p>“Hi, my little angels. Mama and I missed you so much.”</p><p>“We really did but who brought you guys out here and how did you coming here come about?”</p><p>“I think I can answer that for you.”</p><p>“Raven! Hi, I missed you.”</p><p>“Pregnancy is making you more emotional Clarke, you’ve never told me you missed me after only a week before.”</p><p>“Hey be nice to my fiancée.”</p><p>“She’s my sister I can tease her if I want and what are you talking about you’re the one being the meanest to her right now.”</p><p>“Lex, what is she talking about?”</p><p>“Okay, so good surprise, right?”</p><p>“Yes, but why did my sister say you’re being the meanest right now?”</p><p>Lexa then mumbled so quietly that Clarke didn’t make out a single word said.</p><p>“You need to say that a bit louder babe.”</p><p>“Ugh. I said I already knew who was in the house because I may have set this up before we ever left for Paris.”</p><p>“You little shit but I will admit this was a good surprise but why did you set this up.”</p><p>“I knew neither one of us would be able to make it two weeks without seeing the kids so I thought this could be some more quality time for all of us. Plus, with our siblings here we can still have alone time. But I really brought them here because you told me you didn’t want to go dress shopping with any of our moms but rather with our kids and sisters. I also caught you looking at Rime Arodaky’s current line so I made an appointment for her to come out here tomorrow for you to look through her current line and even need be for her to sketch a custom dress for you.”</p><p>“Lex, that’s amazing! Thank you! I’m so excited for tomorrow now!”</p><p>“I’m glad; you deserve our wedding to be everything you ever dreamed of and I hope I can give you that.”</p><p>“It already will be everything I ever dreamed of because I will be marrying you. All I need is you for our wedding to be perfect.”</p><p>“I love you so much Clarke.”</p><p>“And I love you right back.”</p><p>“Alright that’s enough of the sappy love fest.”</p><p>“Anya! Hi! And we will be sappy whenever we want, especially here, this is our home after all so we will do what we want.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. It is good to see you both though.”</p><p>“You too, but where is Lincoln?”</p><p>“He’s on the phone with Bellamy, Lexa. They’ve been talking a lot this past week about Bellamy potentially taking over as Vice President. I think he’s going to do it. They had a long chat the other day and cleared the air where Octavia is concerned; he chose not to open his letter too by the way.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised; our baby brother made it very clear he wants nothing to do with her.”</p><p>“Can we talk about something else? This is supposed to be relaxing family time now and we won’t relax if we’re thinking about her.”</p><p>“Clarke’s right; we’re all healing from what she did so lets not let thoughts of her creep back in and try to undo the healing we’ve done.”</p><p>“Lincoln! I missed you baby brother. How was the call with Bellamy?”</p><p>“Great actually. If it’s okay with you Lexa, he would like to accept the Vice President position and we were hoping we could handle his transition when we do mine and Anya’s.”</p><p>“I think that sounds great. Please let him know to be in my office at 9am on the 18th and we will all get started. Once that message is sent though no more work talk; lets enjoy this week.”</p><p>The family spent the remainder of that day enjoying each other’s company, the twins never leaving their moms’ sides. Before they knew it, it was time for the twins to go to bed and they were thrilled to finally have their moms putting them to bed again. Secretly, Clarke and Lexa were thrilled too; they had missed tucking their kids in. Once Aden and Madi were asleep, the couple decide to retire to their own room knowing Clarke would have a long day the following day. While Clarke would be working on finding her perfect dress the following day, Lexa would be working on finding the perfect tuxedo, with Lincoln’s help. The soon-to-be wives fell asleep with nothing but their love for each other and their children on their minds.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Clarke was up and ready to go by 9am. Rime Arodaky and her team were set to arrive any minute and Clarke was nervous but excited. Nervous because, like all brides-to-be Clarke was afraid she wouldn’t find a dress she liked but excited because she was going to be picking out her wedding dress for her wedding to Lexa. Before she could get too engrossed in her thoughts, the doorbell rang and shortly after the butler led Rime Arodaky into the home and to Clarke before Clarke led them to the den where her children, Raven and Anya were waiting.</p><p>“Ms. Griffin, it is a pleasure to meet you. Lexa has told me so much about you and I hear you are an artist so if none of these feel right I am sure we can come up with a stunning design you love.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful; thank you for coming all the way out here.”</p><p>“It is no problem. So who are all these people joining us today?”</p><p>“The adorable kids are mine and Lexa’ children, Aden and Madi, they’re twins and next to Madi is my sister Raven and next to her is Lexa’s sister Anya.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you all; are you ready to help Clarke find her perfect dress?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mama needs a real pretty dress,” Aden stated.</p><p>“Mama needs the best dress you have,” Madi added.</p><p>With that the group quickly set up a portable changing room and Clarke started trying on the selection Rime Arodaky brought with her. The first dress was a two piece white gown that Clarke liked but didn’t love; plus it showed your midriff off and she had no clue whether or not she’d be showing when the wedding happened so she knew dresses of this style were best to stay away from. The second dress was simple with lace accents but there was no back and all and Clarke wanted something on the back of her gown. It went on like this for what felt like an entire day but was only a few hours until the designer pulled out a gown she had just designed that wasn’t’ even available for sale yet. It was a classic white, high waisted dress with 3D embroidered flowers on the top, cap sleeves and overskirt. The neckline was a more conservative one that fell just below the collar bone but was semi see-through until just below the breasts but the 3D embroidered flowers on the chest were cleverly placed to make sure nothing that shouldn’t be on display was. The back was low but perfect for Clarke’s figure and the design on the stomach would cover any slight baby bump that might be showing by the time of the wedding. Clarke knew immediately this was the one without even trying it on. Once dressed in her dream gown, Clarke some time to admire herself in the mirror. </p><p>Clarke had been in the make shift changing room for a while when she finally came out of the changing area, everyone was left speechless at how amazing Clarke looked in that dress.</p><p>“Mama you look amazing,” Madi told her mom.</p><p>“You’re like a princess,” Aden added.</p><p>“What they said sis, this is the one I think.”</p><p>“I agree with Rae and the twins, this is perfect Clarke.”</p><p>“I think so too. This is the one. I cannot wait to see Lexa’s reaction to this dress.”</p><p>With that, Rime Arodaky congratulated Clarke on finding her dream dress and promised she would be on hand the week before the wedding in case any further alterations were needed. Knowing that alterations would bore the kids, Raven and Anya took them to the trampoline room Lexa had added after learning she was a mother so they could have some fun while Clarke and the designer figured out what alterations needed to be made for the dress to fit Clarke even better than it currently did. The pair spent another two hours hammering out alterations and discussed the fact that Clarke was pregnant so they could plan for the possibility of a small baby bump. Rime Arodaky, assured Clarke they would be able to handle it if she was showing by the ceremony and they would be able to alter the dress in a way where no one would notice so that Clarke and Lexa didn’t have to tell everyone about the pregnancy before the wedding if they weren’t ready to do so. By the time Rime Arodaky and her team left Clarke was all smiles and extremely excited because she had found the dress, her dress.
</p><p>After the designer had left all Clarke could think about was Lexa’s reaction to seeing her in the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you live in the US like me, I hope you are safe tonight and were not caught up in DC today. If you had friends and/or family in or around the capitol, I hope they got home safely. I think we have dealt with enough today that I made sure to give an extra dose of fluff in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Song credits for the song lyrics for "You're Still the One", which is included in this chapter go to Shania Twain and Robert John Lange the amazing songwriters (and performer in regards to Shania Twain).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Clarke was looking at wedding dresses, Lexa was looking at tuxedos with her brother. She had talked to Anya previously and they agreed she would stay to help Clarke while Lincoln would go shopping with her. Not wanting to risk seeing Clarke’s dress, should she find the one that day, Lex and Lincoln flew back to Paris on the helicopter so they could meet with Giorgrio Armani himself as well as one of his head designers to find Lexa the perfect tuxedo to marry Clarke in. Thankfully the flight to and from Paris and the estate was less than four hour roundtrip so Lexa could be home by early afternoon.</p><p>When they arrived, it was just after 9am and they were brought to the back immediately and greeted by both Giorgrio Armani himself and Patrick Robinson, who was a head designer for Armani in Paris.</p><p>“Alexandria, what a pleasure to see you again and congratulations on your upcoming nuptials!”</p><p>“Giorgrio, as always it is a pleasure to see you and thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice.”</p><p>“Of course, of course. Allow me to introduce you to Patrick Robinson, he is our head designer here in Paris and I thought between all of us we could find you your perfect wedding look.”</p><p>“Ms. Woods, it is an honor to meet you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Robinson. Also, allow me to introduce you both to my brother, Lincoln.”</p><p>After the introductions were made, the group got down to business and started their journey to finding Lexa the perfect wedding outfit.</p><p>“Alexandria, were you thinking of a traditional black tuxedo or where you looking for more of a classic white look?”</p><p>“I would like to see options for both but as it’s my wedding as well I am leaning towards a white look, or perhaps even black trousers with a white jacket.”</p><p>“Okay, we can work with that. Patrick, can you go grab the black, white and black/white combo tuxedos from the current line?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Patrick returned moments later with two very classic looking black tuxedos that Lexa could not envision herself wearing and one all white tuxedo and one that had a white tuxedo jack but black pants.</p><p>“I’m not sure if the black options are really for me for my wedding nor is the black/white combo but I do like the white tuxedo. May I try it on?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s your size.”</p><p>Lexa went to try the tuxedo on which was a classic style with a satin shawl lapel. It was also clear that a woman could wear it with or without a shirt underneath. Knowing her style fairly well though, Lexa noticed they had included both a plain tuxedo shirt and a front placket one. Each had a matching white bowtie. Choosing to try the front placket shirt first Lexa tried on the ensemble and once the tie was in place she looked in the mirror and gasped because the look was more than she’d ever dreamed of but the color didn’t feel quite right. Lexa walked out to the assembled group and they were all blown away but could tell she wasn’t quite sold on it.</p><p>“My dear, what is it you like and don’t like about this so we can find a perfect match for you?”</p><p>“I love the classic look and the satin shawl lapel but I’m not feeling the all white look. Our wedding colors are blue and green because those are our eye colors and the colors of our children’s eyes. Could we maybe do this exact look but in a blue that’s not a bright blue but also not as dark as navy and maybe do the satin shawl lapel in black then pair it with this shirt and a matching bowtie?”</p><p>“I think that would be beautiful. Patrick, will you go get the royal blue tuxedo so we can see if Alexandria approves of the color?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Sure, enough when he returned with the royal blue Lexa fell in love with the color. Since they didn’t have a royal blue version of the shawl lapel tuxedo Lexa loved, they would make one. After taking Lexa’s measurements again to assure the best fit, they told Lexa they would send her the final design photos for final approval then meet her in Greece the week before the wedding for any final adjustments. They then took Lincoln’s measurements for the suit he would be wearing to officiate the ceremony and Lexa provided Anya’s measurements so they could make her matching suit.</p><p>With their outfits squared away, Lexa and Lincoln made their way back to the helicopter so they could return to the estate for a family day.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Lincoln landed back at the estate a little before 3pm. When they entered through the back patio door they had expected to hear the twins at least but instead it was completely quiet. Lexa had tried calling for them on the intercom but did not get an answer which meant they were likely in one of the few rooms without an intercom. Having narrowed where Clarke, Anya, Raven, Aden and Madi should be to only a few rooms the siblings began to wander through the massive estate searching for them. The first room they tried was the home theater but they found that empty. Next up was the spa room but that too was empty. Lexa and Lincoln then went to the soundproofed recording studio that Lexa’s grandfather had built when a young Lexa declared she was going to be a singer when she grew up. Now the room was where Lexa would go to play around with melodies that got stuck in her head while at the estate. The siblings entered the recording studio into the booth section where theoretically the producer would be while the artist recorded. No one was in the booth but looking through the glass Lexa and Lincoln could see Clarke sitting on a stool strumming an acoustic guitar, Raven was on the drums, Anya was on the keyboard with Aden in her lap playing too and Madi was next to Clarke appearing to sing into the microphone. Lexa immediately hit the button that would allow them to hear what was going on in the recording section part of the studio but would not allow them to hear any noise Lexa or Lincoln would make.</p><p>Lexa couldn’t help but smile when the first sounds reached her ears her head snapped back to Clarke because she realized that Madi wasn’t the main singer, she was the backup singer while Clarke was singing lead and she sounded amazing. It took her a few moments but then she realized her fiancée was singing Shania Twain’s “You’re Still the One”. For a bit Lexa just listened to her fiancée sing with her daughter providing some background vocals here and there but first she made sure that the session was recording and sure enough it had been the entire time. Sitting back, she listened to Clarke’s voice.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>When I first saw you, I saw love</em><br/>
<em>And the first time you touched me, I felt love</em><br/>
<em>And after all this time</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I love, mmm, yeah-yeah</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Looks like we made it</em><br/>
<em>Look how far we've come, my baby</em><br/>
<em>We mighta took the long way</em><br/>
<em>We knew we'd get there someday</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>They said, "I bet they'll never make it"</em><br/>
<em>But just look at us holding on</em><br/>
<em>We're still together, still going strong</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>You're still the one I run to</em><br/>
<em>The one that I belong to</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I want for life</em><br/>
<em>(You're still the one)</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one that I love</em><br/>
<em>The only one I dream of</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I kiss goodnight</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>Ain't nothin' better</em><br/>
<em>We beat the odds together</em><br/>
<em>I'm glad we didn't listen</em><br/>
<em>Look at what we would be missin'</em>
    </p></div></div><div class="bbVIQb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb u7wWjf"><p>
      <em>They said, "I bet they'll never make it"</em><br/>
<em>But just look at us holding on</em><br/>
<em>We're still together, still going strong</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
      <em>You're still the one I run to</em><br/>
<em>The one that I belong to</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I want for life</em><br/>
<em>(You're still the one)</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one that I love</em><br/>
<em>The only one I dream of</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I kiss goodnight</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
      <em>You're still the one</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
      <em>Yeah (you're still the one)</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I run to</em><br/>
<em>The one that I belong to</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I want for life, oh yeah</em><br/>
<em>(You're still the one)</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one that I love</em><br/>
<em>The only one I dream of</em><br/>
<em>You're still the one I kiss goodnight</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd"><p>
      <em>I'm so glad we made it</em><br/>
<em>Look how far we've come, my baby</em>
    </p></div></div><p> </p><p>When Clarke and her little band finished Lexa turned off the recording and hit the button that would allow those in the studio to hear.</p><p>“That was amazing baby! You voice is so so beautiful and your guitar skills are just wow. Madi, your background vocals were perfect! Aden, you did so good on the keyboard! Why have you never told me you could sing, Clarke? God, that was just amazing!”</p><p>Clarke blushed hearing all of Lexa’s compliments before saying, “thank you baby, I didn’t know you were there.”</p><p>“That was the point. I’m glad this room is getting used again.”</p><p>“Um Lexa, aren’t you going to say anything to us?”</p><p>“Oh, hey Anya, hey Raven.”</p><p>“Seriously sis? You compliment them on their musical abilities but Rae and I get nothing? Good to know where your loyalty lies.”</p><p>“Hey they’re my family and they were amazing and deserve all the compliments. You two were good too though. By the way, the entirety of the song was recorded and I intend to play it over and over again.”</p><p>“Lex!”</p><p>“Nope, you’re not going to get me to not play it; my girl can sing and I will want a reminder.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“If you guys are done with band practice do you guys finally want a proper tour?”</p><p>Unsurprisingly Clarke and the twins and even Raven wanted a tour so Lexa gave them one and Anya and Lincoln tagged along too, even though they had been there before.</p><p> </p><p>It took Lexa close to two hours to show them all everything. Before she got to showing them rooms and other buildings on the property she ran through the alarm/CCTV, gate codes, that there were two butlers, three house keepers and chef on staff year round who lived in the staff house on the estate and that the estate sat on a sprawling 73.5 acres. Then Lexa took them to see all twelve bedrooms which each had their own bathroom, then the master suite with large ensuite and two walk-in closets. Lexa also briefly showed them the two guest bathrooms on the main floor. After the bedrooms was the massive chef’s kitchen that was the size of a restaurant kitchen so it was easily equipped to handle catering large events and then the pantry which was the size of a normal dining room. The private dining room was up next and it had a beautiful crystal chandelier over the center of a long table that could seat up to twenty comfortably. Adjacent to the private dining room was a larger dining room meant for use when entertaining large numbers. There was also a library that Lexa had called ahead to have changed to include a section for children’s books and novels, including the Harry Potter series, that she could read to or with her kids. The main house also had two offices, the living room, a den and playroom. Having covered the main and second floors, Lexa took them to the ground floor which was the final level above ground. On the ground level was an indoor pool and hot tub facing the vineyard that was on the southeastern part of the estate. The indoor pool also had great views of the rolling hills. Off of the indoor pool was a sauna. The home theater was also on this level as was the spa and recording studio. There was also a game room on the ground level. Once the twins especially had had the fill of looking through the ground level rooms, the group made their way to the basement level. One quarter of the basement made up the impressive eight stall garage and the remaining three quarters consisted of a full stocked bar with small kitchen for entertaining, a home gym, a large half bathroom and finally a four-lane bowling alley. Lexa had known her children would want to bowl the moment they say the room but she told them she wanted to show them everything else first then they could bowl. Having finished the tour of the main house, Lexa led the group to the garage so they could all get into the large golf cart to get a tour of the grounds.</p><p>Lexa showed them the small vineyard on the edge of the property and where the overseer of the vineyard lived. Then there was the basketball court and soccer field, a manmade outdoor swimming pond with waterfall and pool house, new outdoor play area and finally the stables with adjoining fenced outdoor space for the horses and an equestrian center nearby all at the opposite end of the estate from the house. There was also a house within seeing distance for the caretaker of the stables and equestrian center. The stables housed ten horses. The equestrian center was also home to riding lessons and on occasion a competition when another venue couldn’t be found. All in all, the equestrian center and vineyard produced a nice income for Lexa and now Clarke. Once parked in front of the stables Lexa let the kids meet all the horses and promised she’d bring them down later in the week to go riding with her and Anya since they were the two with the most experience riding and Clarke couldn’t due to the pregnancy. The twins were excited to come back and go riding later in the week.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had made their way back to the main house, Lexa and Clarke took the kids to the bowling alley as promised. Raven, Anya and Lincoln promised to join later after dinner as they had decided to cook instead of asking the chef to prepare something. The family of four enjoyed having their own lanes, although Lexa did put the bumpers up for the kids. In the end, Clarke won, earning a strike almost every time much to everyone’s surprise.</p><p>“So, you are uncoordinated for any other sport but are great at bowling? How does that even happen?”</p><p>“My dad was on the bowling team of all things in high school so he taught me and it stuck. There’s also something satisfying about knocking all the pins down when you’re working our anger or frustration.”</p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p>“Hey guys, dinner is ready come join us in the dining room,” Lincoln’s voice said through the intercom.</p><p>The family quickly left the bowling alley and made their way to the dining room where they enjoyed a wonderful meal. The ate balsamic roast chicken with roasted asparagus, cauliflower loaded mashed “potatoes” and side salads. For desert, they had the Woods family special mixed berry pie that had a traditional pie crust filled with blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, lemon juice and a dash of orange zest for extra flavor. Once everyone had their fill they retired to the home theater to watch a movie before the twins’ bedtime.</p><p>When they all went to sleep that night, they were happy and couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the week had instore for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the estate is extremely over the top but remember Lex inherited this and she comes from a long line of extreme wealth. Once the crew is back home you will see how they don't life the "rich and famous" lifestyle in their normal daily lives all the time. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Lexa was woken up just before 5am to the sound of Clarke throwing up. The brunette quickly leapt from the bed and rushed to the ensuite where the sight of her fiancée hunched over the toilet bowl broke her heart. She quickly approached and pulled the blondes hair back rubbing soothing circles into her back. After a few minutes, she felt Clarke relax back into her body.</p>
<p>“Are you okay babe?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little morning sickness because of this kid you put in me.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t recall you complaining anytime I shot a load deep inside you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Lex. You can’t say things like to me.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because comments like that make me go from morning sickness to horny in less than two seconds even though I still feel nauseous.”</p>
<p>“Babe, if you were up to it right now I’d give you whatever you wanted in the bedroom; once the morning sickness lets up you pick a weekend and we’ll ask the family to watch the twins and you can do whatever you want to me or whatever you want me to do to you.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise. Think you’re okay to move back to the bed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but can I brush my teeth first cause I really want to kiss my incredibly caring fiancée who got out of bed at 4:45am just to hold my hair and rub my back.”</p>
<p>“Of course, love, let me help you up. Also, for the record, I am your partner and I will be with throughout this pregnancy, every step of the way so you don’t need to thank me or show me extra affection because I do what a good partner should.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re perfect so accept my praise.”</p>
<p>Lexa helped Clarke up from the floor then back into bed after she brushed her teeth. Once she was back in bed, she attempted to pull Lexa on top of her but the brunette resisted.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you know I want you; I always want you but you said it yourself, you still feel nauseous and I will not put more stain on your body or do anything that could risk your health when you’re already not feeling well.”</p>
<p>“Ugh but Lex, I can tell you want me,” the blonde replied while stroking over Lexa’s hardening shaft.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you’re killing me. I told you when you’re feeling better pick a weekend and I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“Lex, I’m pregnant not an invalid; I can still do normal things even though I am going through morning sickness.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to take any chances, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine, can you at least cuddle me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that I can do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now early afternoon and Clarke was still battling bouts of morning sickness. Lexa wanted to stay with her but she reminded the brunette that she promised she’d take the kids riding and she should do that. The blonde insisted she’d be fine on her own but Lexa wasn’t having any of that and made Raven and Lincoln promise to stay at the house and nearby in case Clarke needed them.</p>
<p>While Clarke, Raven and Lincoln stayed at the house, Lexa, Anya and the twins made their way to the stables. Once there Lexa took them to the end of the stables where her two newest horses were. They were two French Cobs; one was a chestnut color while the other with seal brown with some white markings on the bottoms of the legs.</p>
<p>“These two here are our newest additions. They’re three years old and are siblings, just like you. Their prior owner didn’t name them but I thought you each would like to name one; how does that sound?”</p>
<p>“Really,” Madi asked her mother in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes, really. And since you’re naming them they’ll be yours. That means whenever we’re at this house you will brush their manes, take them riding and spend time with them okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Can I name this one,” Aden asked pointing to the chestnut colored horse.</p>
<p>“As long as that’s okay with your sister.”</p>
<p>“It is I wanted to name the other one anyway,” Madi said referring to the seal brown horse.</p>
<p>“It’s settled then. So, what are you going to name them?</p>
<p>“I want to name mine Opie,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Opie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it just sounds cool.”</p>
<p>“Then Opie is lucky to have a cool name. What do you think about the name Anya?”</p>
<p>“I think it suits him perfectly. What about yours Madi?”</p>
<p>“Hmm how about Onyx?”</p>
<p>“I like it,” Lexa told her daughter.</p>
<p>Lexa, Anya, Aden and Madi spent the next three hours going over the basics of riding and getting some riding in with Aden sitting in front of Lexa and Madi sitting in front of Anya. The group only took the horses back to the stable when they realized it was starting to get late and they would be expected for dinner soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The foursome arrived at the main house just as Lincoln was taking dinner out of the oven. The kids and Anya immediately made their way to him while Lexa headed up to the master having a feeling her fiancée was still there. </p>
<p>Rounding the corner into the bedroom Lexa hear the unmistakable sound of Clarke throwing up again. She rushed to the bathroom where Raven stood looking like a deer in the headlights. Not sparing her friend a second look, Lexa pushed past her and immediately joined Clarke on the floor, once again holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles into her back.</p>
<p>“It’s okay baby, I’m here. Let it out love, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>“Lex, this sucks.”</p>
<p>“I know but remember at the end of this we will get to hold our newest little one.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that will be nice. Can you talk to her? She calms down when you talk to her even if she can’t hear yet.”</p>
<p>“Lets get you back to bed and I’ll have a very serious mommy and baby talk with her.”</p>
<p>True to her word, Clarke had been laying on her back for less than 10 seconds before she felt Lexa kiss her stomach before speaking.</p>
<p>“Hi Sprout. You’ve been giving Mama a really hard time today, do you think you could go easier on her and not make her feel sick? We’d really appreciate it. We can’t wait to watch you grow inside Mama until you’re big and strong enough to be born so we can hold you but Mama has to go through a lot to give you that nice and cozy womb to live in right now so please be nice to her. I love you Sprout and Mama loves you too.”</p>
<p>After she finished her one-sided conversation with Sprout, Lexa placed a final kiss on Clarke’s stomach before shifting to lay next to her fiancée. She had only been laying down for about two seconds when she jumped hearing another voice.</p>
<p>“That was beautiful. Like, I’m not crying, I swear but that was just. You’re like the perfect partner Lexa and here I am the sister and best friend of the woman growing a baby and I couldn’t even get my act together enough to hold her hair.”</p>
<p>“Crap, Rae! I forgot you were still there. Not everyone does well when someone is sick in front of them. You stayed with your sister today though so I could spend time with the kids so you still did good today.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“She’s right you literally have stayed in this room with me since Lexa left. Thank you for staying with me but we should probably head down for dinner because Lincoln said it would be ready around 6pm and its 5:50pm.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should head down; Linc was actually taking something out of the oven when I came looking for you so dinner should be just about ready.”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you two down there then cause you know nothing can stand between Raven Griffin and food,” Raven said before literally running out of the room.</p>
<p>“I think she just wanted an excuse to leave because she’s still feeling awkward about how to handle being around you when you’re in the middle of a bout of morning sickness.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right Lex but can we head down too? Mama and Sprout are hungry and Lincoln promised to make pork tenderloins with a triple berry salsa, roasted mixed veggies and cesar salad for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds good. Are you feeling well enough to head downstairs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but hold my hand?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a show of chivalry and strength, Lexa ended up carrying Clarke bridal style to the dining room for dinner. The found their Mommy’s dramatic carrying of their Mama funny. </p>
<p>Once the laughter died down and dinner was served all were in awe of how colorful it was. One would not have thought pork tenderloins and a triple berry salsa would go well together but the taste was heavenly. It also seemed to hit just the right rich yet sweet taste Clarke yearned for in that moment. The family enjoyed their meal and hearing the twins talk about their adventures with Opie and Onyx. Clarke was glad that Lexa had thought to plenty of pictures and a view videos so she could see her kids having fun on the horses as well.</p>
<p>After dinner, the twins insisted on watching Black Beauty because they were now obsessed with horses. Clarke still wasn’t feeling well so she spent the entirety of the movie curled up in Lexa’s lap. As soon as the credits rolled, Lexa asked Lincoln, Anya and Raven to get the twins to bed while she took Clarke to their bed. Lexa could tell Clarke was exhausted and sure enough as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She took a minute to admire Clarke’s beauty before leaning down to place a good night kiss on Clarke’s stomach and whisper good night to the baby before crawling into bed next to Clarke and falling asleep herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're going to be wrapping up the trip up in the next chapter or two so we can move ahead to more Clexa baby fluff and the wedding. I know some of you really enjoy the smut portions so don't worry there will be smut again soon. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now January 17th and the Woods family would be returning to Polis that evening after spending the remainder of the week relaxing and enjoying everything the estate had to offer. Aden and Madi had insisted on spending as much time as possible at the stables and Clarke had felt well enough to join them for a few hours one day. Anya and Raven meanwhile, had particularly enjoyed have the vineyard on the property. Lincoln meanwhile simply enjoyed being able to relax, knowing this would be his last opportunity to do so until he was settled in as CEO.</p><p>Due to the time difference, they would be leaving the estate around 2pm that day to fly back to Paris where the jet was waiting to take off around 6pm with an estimated landing time of 7:30pm, local time in Polis. Clarke had continued to deal with, what Lexa thought was more severe than normal, morning sickness during their time at the estate. Lexa was worried enough that she called Nyko to ask if this was normal. He told her they should see Clarke’s OB when they got home if it continued but not to worry because some women do have more severe morning sickness than others. Lexa had finally managed to convince Clarke to make an appointment when they got back. Yesterday and today though, Clarke seemed to be feeling a little better so Lexa had one final surprise, which was why they were leaving for Paris at 2pm instead of 4pm as originally planned. And that surprise is how Lexa found herself making sure her co-conspirators knew their jobs just before 9am.</p><p>“Are you three clear on what to do?”</p><p>“Yes, Lexa. For the last time in ten minutes Raven, Lincoln, Madi, Aden and I will leave for Paris via the helicopter. When we land, we split up to prepare everything while the helicopter is flying back here to pick up you and Clarke. When you land in Paris you will text us and then we will be waiting for you at the agreed upon location. Once you arrive Raven, Lincoln and I will head to the airport and wait for you on the jet. And yes, we will take plenty of pictures of the kids seeing Paris for the first time through the helicopter windows. Did I forget anything?”</p><p>“Nope that covers everything. Thank you guys for helping me with this.”</p><p>“Of course! I’m just glad my sister has been feeling a little better today so she can hopefully enjoy it. Speaking of, how are you two planning to keep the baby news from the grandma squad? I mean if Clarke’s morning sickness is going to stay the way it’s been this week they will be able to figure out that somethings up and our mom will figure out her daughter is pregnant again.”</p><p>“We will cross that bridge when and if we come to it. We always knew we probably wouldn’t be able to keep the news a secret until we were past the first trimester but we at least wanted to wait until the sonogram. We’re scheduled for the sonogram the Monday after Clarke’s exhibition so we just have to keep it hidden for two more weeks.”</p><p>“Okay but I’d try to keep the grandmas away as much as you can for the next two weeks then because we all know they’ll figure it out if they’re around her and she’s getting sick daily.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Rae, we already have a plan. Due to the exhibition and the transition of power at Trikru we will be telling them that we’re so exhausted each day that we’re not up for anything until after the exhibition and power transfer are over. So, each morning I will be dropping the kids off with one of the grandmas and then I will pick them up so they won’t even see Clarke. And Abby knows how involved Clarke gets with her art so no one should suspect we’re hiding anything.”</p><p>“That should work.”</p><p>“You’re not the only genius in this family Raven. Seriously though you guys need to get going so please grab the kids and I will see you in about five hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa watched the helicopter take off before making the trek back to the master suite, back to Clarke. When see entered the room she saw Clarke standing on the balcony looking up towards the sky. Having a feeling she knew what Clarke was looking at, or rather looking for, Lexa made her way to stand next to the blonde and wrap a strong arm around her waist with her hand lightly resting on her lower abdomen.</p><p>“What are you looking at babe?”</p><p>“I heard a helicopter but by the time I came out here there was nothing to see. Are we expecting someone?”</p><p>“No, someone, or rather multiple someones, left a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Who left? I thought we were all flying back together today?”</p><p>“We are all flying back to Polis from Paris together but we are not flying back to Paris together.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I wanted some time alone with you; so, everyone except the two of us has left.”</p><p>“Our kids left without telling me goodbye,” Clarke asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.</p><p>“Baby, we didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just we all know this week has been a little rough for you so we thought we’d let you rest some more even though you’re feeling a bit better. Plus, our siblings wanted some more quality time with them before we’re back home and normal life resumes again. We’re going to meet them for a late lunch though.”</p><p>“Okay, I just wish they had said goodbye first.”</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry I didn’t have them come up but you were finally resting without feeling sick and I didn’t want to disturb you.”</p><p>“I know; I’m just hormonal and it’s making me want to be around the kids every second of the day. Can we just cuddle until it’s time to leave,” Clarke asked with her irresistible pout.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Before she knew what was happening, Clarke found herself being carried bridal style to the bed. Lexa managed to lay her down perfectly in the middle of the king-sized bed. Lexa then joined Clarke on the bed by hovering over the blonde before leaning down to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Before Clarke could deepen I though, Lexa had already scooted down so that she was laying on her stomach, flat on the bed, in between Clarke’s now spread legs with her arms lightly crossed over the blonde’s pubic bone. After Lexa had pushed Clarke’s t-shirt up to reveal her stomach, that the brunette swore was starting to sport a small bump, she placed a kiss on the skin above where their child lie inside Clarke before moving to rest her head lightly in her crossed arms. Clarke was confused by her fiancée’s placement but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of intense love as she watched Lexa looking at her stomach while she began to have another “Mommy and Sprout talk” as Clarke had come to affectionately call Lexa’s conversations with their unborn child.</p><p>“Hi Sprout, it’s Mommy. I know they say you can’t hear me yet but that’s okay because I really like talking to you and I want to believe that you can hear me on some level or can feel my love. Anyway, today is the day we’re heading back home. That means in just two more weeks I will officially be able to stay home with your siblings and you once you’re born. We’re going to have so much fun once you’re born. We’ll have story time before and after your naps, I’ll do tummy time with you, we’ll play together, we can snuggle and cuddle as much as you want and when you’re a little older I’ll teach you all about soccer so you can play with us. You’re going to have an amazing life Sprout. Until then though, between you and me, do you think you can keep letting Mama feel better today? We’re going to be on a plane for a longtime and we don’t want Mama to feel sick on the plane, do we? That’s right we don’t, so will you help Mommy make sure Mama feels good? Good, I knew I could count on you Sprout. Remember, little one, Mommy and Mama love you so very much and we cannot wait to hold you in our arms. I love you, my littlest angel.”</p><p>Lexa leaned in to place a final kiss to Clarke’s stomach before moving her gaze up until green met tear filled blue.</p><p>“Clarke? Babe? Babe, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“N..no..nothing, y..you’re j..just so swe..sweet with Sprout. I..I love you.”</p><p>Lexa moved her body enough so that she was once again hovering over Clarke as she kissed away the tears.</p><p>“Baby, don’t cry. I love you and I love these moments I can have with you and Sprout. Getting to talk to our baby, our baby that is half you and half me, is one of the best parts of my dad. God, Clarke each day, as I watch you go through this pregnancy I am amazed by you and in awe of the fact that we created another life. You are doing everything you can tin ensure Sprout gets everything needed to grow big and strong. Even when you have to deal with morning sickness you never complain. I am so damn amazed by you.”</p><p>Clarke would later blame the hormones but hearing Lexa speak about her with such reverence turned her on so much so that she felt her boy shorts dampen almost immediately. Clarke knew Lexa had been denying her all week out of concern for her health to the extreme morning sickness but she needed the brunette and she needed her right then. Knowing she’d need to take matters into her own hands, literally, she snaked one hand behind Lexa’s neck to bring the girl’s head down far enough so she could connect their lips and quickly deepen the kiss. At the same time, she moved her remaining hand in between their bodies as she lifted her hips just enough so that she could use one hand to slip her boy shorts down just enough so she could spread her legs wide enough for what she had planned. Thankfully, she was able to do this without Lexa noticing. Once her legs were spread as wide as possible with her boy shorts now resting around her knees, Clarke moved her now free hand to the waistband of the athletic shorts Lexa was still wearing from her small morning workout and pushed them and the boxers underneath down as fast as she could until she felt Lexa’s already semi-hard cock hit her hand as it was released from its’ confines. Lexa was so distracted by the kiss that she didn’t even realize what Clarke was doing until she felt the tip of her cock get engulfed by tight, warm, heat.</p><p>“Cl..Clarke what are you, oh fuck, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I need you to fuck me Lex. Can’t you feel how badly I need it? I can feel how much you do.”</p><p>Lexa still wasn’t sure so she didn’t push herself in more. Clarke, however, was very sure so she took both arms and wrapped them around Lexa and she tried to push her fiancée deeper while at the same time bucking her hips up causing Lexa to slip deeper inside her tight walls.</p><p>“Fuck, I swear you’ve gotten even tighter. Are you sure you feel well enough for this?”</p><p>“Yes! Now stuff me full of your cock and fuck me until I cum or get off me and let me take care of this myself.”</p><p>Hearing the seriousness in Clarke’s tone, Lexa gently grasped Clarke’s arms and move them to encircle her neck as she leaned in to connect their lips once more while begging to push the rest of her length inside the hot, tight walls of her fiancée’s perfect pussy.</p><p>“You’re squeezing me so tight already baby.”</p><p>“Mhmm and you’re so big inside me. Not gonna last long.”</p><p>“Me either, it’s been too long. Shit, you’re already trying to milk my cum out of me.”</p><p>“I want it; want your cum inside me.”</p><p>Lexa reconnected their lips once more as she picked up a brutal pace. Skin was slapping against skin as Lexa ploughed in and out of Clarke’s pussy. Eventually, she shifted her hips just right so that she began hitting Clarke’s g-spot on each thrust.</p><p>“Lexa! Fuck, yes right there!”</p><p>“I’m going to cum Clarke! Fuck feels too good to hold off.. Shit!”</p><p>“Me too babe, me too. YES!!! LEXAAAA!!!!”</p><p>“I’m coming, Clarke; coming deep inside you! CLARKE!!!”</p><p>The couple reached their orgasm at the same time with Clarke gushing her release on and around Lexa’s cock so much so that it began to drip and around her member. Lexa meanwhile, released three short spurts before releasing a steady stream of her seed for about fifteen seconds. She continued to slowly thrust inside the blonde while they both worked through their highs. Once they both had begun to calm back down and Clarke’s walls release their vice grip on Lexa’s softening member, the brunette pulled out before settling next to Clarke.</p><p>“Fuck babe, that was amazing. I swear you’re getting tighter.”</p><p>“It’s because I’m pregnant; it’s my body preparing for when it’s time to give birth.”</p><p>“Oh, well I love it but I always love making love to you.”</p><p>“Charmer.”</p><p>“Nope, just honest and honestly in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple ended up going a couple more rounds before showering and getting ready to leave. It was now 1:50pm and Lexa and Clarke had just taken their seats in the helicopter and were only waiting for their bags to finish being loaded so they could take off. Lexa had checked in with Anya via text and was assured everything was ready for when the landed. She had just put her phone back in her pocket when the pilot announced they were ready for takeoff.</p><p>Less than ten minutes after taking off, Lexa found herself sitting on the leather couch that lined the right side of the passenger compartment with Clarke straddling her lap. In that moment, she had never been more grateful that she owned a Sikorsky S-92 helicopter. The interior mirrored that of their private jet with the pilot’s cabin being separated from the passenger compartment which was almost identical to the one in the jet, it was just smaller and without a bedroom; there was a bathroom however. Clarke had chosen to wear a dress after their shower and Lexa was grateful for that because she could now easily feel the blonde’s arousal as she grinded on her quickly hardening member.</p><p>“Did you not get enough of me earlier babe?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“Babe, you can tell how much I want you but today is the first day you’ve felt completely fine all week so I don’t want to push it.”</p><p>“Lex, we’re going to be on our private plane with a bedroom for over seven hours and we won’t be able to use it because our kids and siblings will be there so please do “not deny me a quickie to hold me over until we’re home.”</p><p>“Only if you’re sure you’re feeling okay and you have to promise that when we get home you’ll rest the remainder of the night.”</p><p>“I can live with that. No pull that big hard cock out so I can ride you.”</p><p>Lexa was incredibly turned on and quickly did as told and unzipped her pants and reached in to fish her hard cock out of her boxers and through the fly of her pants while helping lift Clarke up just enough so that she could move the blonde’s panties to the side. Clarke then took over and slammed herself all the way down on Lexa’s cock in one go. </p><p>“Fuck, always feels so good when you drop yourself down on my dick like that.”</p><p>“So deep like this Lex. Fuck.”</p><p>Lexa held Clarke’s hips as she helped her ride her. It felt like it had been forever since she felt Clarke like this so she knew it truly would be a quickie. Already feeling her release was imminent Lexa began to meet Clarke’s movements, making the sensation even more intense for the couple.</p><p>“Yes! Yes!! Right there Lex, yes that’s the spot. Fuck, you’re going to make me cum.”</p><p>“Yes, cum for me Clarke; cum all over my big cock.”</p><p>Lexa knew she could make it feel even better for Clarke so she lifted her from her cock and flipped them so Clarke was on her back on the couch with Lexa above her. Leaning in, Lexa connected their lips in a heated kiss as lined herself back up with the blonde’s entrance and quickly sheathed herself inside the blonde once more. She thrust once, twice, thrice before hitting Clarke’s sweet spot making the blonde scream out.</p><p>“LEXA! Right there, yes! I’m going to cum soon!”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Lexa continued to hit that spot inside Clarke while she rubbed small fast circles around her clit. It only took a half dozen more thrusts before Lexa rooted herself deep inside and unloaded rope after rope of cum, painting Clarke’s walls white with her seed. Feeling the brunettes seek hit her walls Clarke’s cunt tightened around the thick member and came hard.</p><p>“I’m coming, fuck Clarke!”</p><p>“Lex..Lexa! I’m coming, shit!!!”</p><p>The pair helped each other come down from their high before Lexa slowly pulled out.</p><p>“I love you Lex.”</p><p>“And I love you Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>When the couple landed back in Paris just before 4pm, a town car was waiting for them. Since they were able to land on a local helicopter pad instead of having to land at the airport they were able to land a short ten minute drive from their destination. When they arrive, Lexa made sure to hold the door open for Clarke before interlacing their fingers together and leading Clarke to their destination. Clarke stopped in her tracks when she finally realized where they were and what Lexa had planned for them.</p><p>“Lex, you did this for me?”</p><p>“Of course, I did.”</p><p>“Oh. My. God. This is amazing! Thank you for this, Lex; you are the best fiancée ever!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back to Polis we go now. Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know we said we wanted to come back someday with all the kids but Aden and Madi are the ones who came up with giving us this trip and they came up with it after a single comment I made about wanting to bring you here, to the city of love. So, I just thought maybe we could enjoy this with them now and we can always come back with Sprout but I thought they deserved to experience a bit of the wonderful trip they gave us.”</p>
<p>Clarke finally tore her gaze from the right in front of her and cupped Lexa’s face placing a light kiss to her lips before speaking.</p>
<p>“Babe, this is perfect, I mean it. I can’t believe you did this though. At least now I know where the kids got their habit for remembering every little thing I say,” Clarke replied with a humorous yet slightly mischievous glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey! That’s an amazing habit to have and I hope Sprout inherits it too.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>“Come on lets let the family know we’re here instead of staring at them all afternoon.”</p>
<p>With that, Lexa became leading Clarke towards the picnic their siblings and the twins had set up in the exact spot they had picnicked a week earlier. Clarke had loved picnicking at the Champ de Mars previously but knowing she now go to share the experience and incredible views with her children made it even better. Surprisingly, they made it all the way to their family before anyone noticed their approach.</p>
<p>“Mommy! Mama! Look, it’s the Eiffel Tower,” Aden exclaimed while grabbing Lexa’s free hand to drag his parents closer to see the view the pair already knew so well.</p>
<p>“Yes it. Remember when Mama and I talked to you on FaceTime and showed you the Eiffel Tower in the background?”</p>
<p>Both kids nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Well, this spot we’re standing in now is the exact spot we were in during that call. I had brought Mama here for a picnic that day; that’s why we’re going to have a picnic now.”</p>
<p>“Why now,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>“Because sweetheart, when Mommy and I were here before we said we wanted to come back and do this with our children someday. We thought the time for that would be after Sprout is born but as Mommy said to me a few minutes ago you two planned this amazing trip for us so we wanted to share a piece of it with you too.”</p>
<p>“Mama and I couldn’t miss the chance to have an amazing picnic lunch with you all. Um but where are Linc and Picasso?”</p>
<p>“Ah now she decides to acknowledge there are more people here than just her kids. Linc is currently walking the grounds with Picasso. Your golden ball of fur seems to be quite the ladies’ man with all the canine attention he was attracting before they left for their walk. Once he’s back we’ll be leaving you four and the pup alone to enjoy your picnic and we’ll meet you all at the plane.”</p>
<p>“Haha Anya, you know when we’re around our kids we only have eyes for them; you’ll understand when you and Raven decide to expand your family one day.”</p>
<p>“I know and I’m just messing with you; it’s sweet to see my little sister full of emotion and so free again.”</p>
<p>“Well this is the Lexa you’ll be dealing with for the rest of your life so get used to it; after I met Clarke and then lost her the next day I was just going through the motions of life but now I’m living, I’m thriving so cold, always stoic, strictly the Commander Lexa is gone. I’m still the Commander, just ask Clarke, but a happier one now,” Lexa replied cheekily.</p>
<p>“What do you mean Clarke says you’re still the Co…oh! OH! Christ Lexa I didn’t need to know my little sister calls you that in the bedroom. God, I can never hear you called the Commander again now without thinking of you screwing my sister. Oh God, someone bleach my eyes and my brain, please!”</p>
<p>“Stop being so dramatic, Rae. You act like you haven’t scared me with your sexcapades with Anya. Need I remind you that I literally walked in on you two in the middle of my art gallery, literally on top of one of my paintings? Like how does that even happen?”</p>
<p>“Mama, Mommy why is Aunty Rae being so dramatic,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“Your Aunty Rae just can’t handle some adult fun; you’ll understand when you’re older.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he shrugged as he answered accepting that as explanation enough.</p>
<p>Thankfully for the group, Lincoln walked back up at that moment with Picasso on his leash and a small box with holes in his other hand. He looked upset.</p>
<p>“Picasso, there’s Mommy’s good boy,” Lexa greeted their pup as he excitedly wagged his tail and licked her face before giving the same treatment to Clarke and the twins. </p>
<p>Clarke knew something was up so she, Anya and Raven took the kids to play with Picasso a bit so Lexa could talk to her brother.</p>
<p>“Linc, what’s in the box and why do you look so upset?”</p>
<p>“Look and see for yourself,” Lincoln said as he lowered the box so Lexa could see inside.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God! Lincoln, explain, please.”</p>
<p>“I was walking Picasso around the grounds when I saw this guy walking around with two dogs and this box. He approached some bushes and when he thought no one was looking he stashed the box behind the bushes where no one could see. He ran off really fast but the dogs with him where visibly upset at leaving the box. I don’t know if the French have laws against this behavior or not but Picasso and I went straight to the bushes and my suspicions were correct that he had dumped puppies. They look to be in decent health but I couldn’t leave them Lexa.”</p>
<p>Lexa looked in the box and saw four French Bulldog pups that couldn’t be more than a couple months old. They were all tan with some white on their chest and the usual black for their nose and mouth area. Lexa looked at the pups for a few more moments already smitten with them, then at her own pup who was still a puppy himself but growing bigger and stronger each day and made her come to a decision or at least an idea but she needed to talk to Clarke first. Lexa shouted for Clarke and she quickly made her way to them.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Look at what Lincoln found.”</p>
<p>Clarke looked in the box and gasped when she saw the hour puppies.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God! How did you find them?”</p>
<p>Lincoln then told Clarke the story of how he came to find the pups causing a hormonal Clarke to tear up.</p>
<p>“We can’t keep them all; we already have Picasso and the twins plus a baby on the way but we have space and the twins already battle for who gets to play with Picasso so we will take one. Can you take one Linc? Maybe Anya and Raven could take another? That still leaves one though.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, slow down. If you’re sure then yes we will keep one but we can’t make everyone else take one.”</p>
<p>“No, she’s right. I’ve always wanted a dog so I’d like to keep one and Anya has been saying Raven’s been bugging her about getting a dog since you guys got Picasso. And Mom has been talking about wanting a pet to keep her company at home since she still lives alone which I don’t understand by the way; we all know she’s with Nyko and you told her as much but anyway yeah that’s how we’ll split them. Now you two go enjoy the picnic with your kids and current dog and we’ll head to the plane but I’ll call for a vet to come check them out in the meantime and bring supplies. Once you guys are onboard then we can let the twins pick first then the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” Lexa told her brother.</p>
<p>Once they were left alone the family of four and Picasso enjoy a wonderful picnic lunch. They smiled, laughed and just enjoyed each other’s company. Lexa and Clarke had made sure to take plenty of pictures too both of just the kids and/or Picasso and one with both Lexa and Clarke or just one of the women in the shot too. Once finished the made their way to the airport and both women couldn’t wait to see their kids’ faces when they saw the puppies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 5:45pm when the family of four and Picasso made their way onto the plane. When they did it took the twins and Picasso about 1.5 seconds to see the puppies and make a beeline towards them while shouting their excitement, or barking it in Picasso’s case.</p>
<p>“PUPPIES!!!!”</p>
<p>“PUPPIES!!!!”</p>
<p>“Woof!!”</p>
<p>“Yes, there are puppies. Your Uncle Lincoln found them earlier and they all need good homes. Mommy and I though you two might enjoy bringing one home then you two and Picasso all have another playmate.”</p>
<p>“And we can all play with Sprout,” Aden said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Clarke found herself overcome with emotion hearing her son refer to the baby as Sprout but quickly schooled her features so no one would notice but Lexa did and she knew why her fiancée was hit with a wave of emotion because she was too in that moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, bud then you can all play with Sprout once Sprout’s big enough. Why don’t you and sister go join Picasso with the puppies and see which one you want to bring home. Mama and I agreed that you two get to pick which puppy we take home so go play and see which one you guys and Picasso click with the best.”</p>
<p>“But Mommy, what about the three we don’t take home,” Madi asked, bottom lip starting to tremble at the thought of all the puppies not having a home.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what about the others? They need homes too,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m going to keep one of the puppies and your Aunt Anya and Aunt Raven are going to keep one and I just got off the phone with your Grandma and she’s agreed to take the last puppy. We all agreed that you two should pick first but don’t worry because you’ll see all the puppies all the time.”</p>
<p>The twins squealed then took Picasso to play with the puppies who the adults believed had to be around Picasso’s age. As they watched the twins play, Lexa noticed one of the female pups was clearly already in love with not only the twins but Picasso. She also noticed that this pup was slightly different from her siblings, she was tan like her siblings but her chest didn’t have just white on it. Instead, her chest marking actually appeared to be in the shape of a heart with the heart’s outline being a darker brown, that looked to be the same shade as her hair. The remainder of the heart was a more golden color just slightly brighter than her tan coat but reminded Lexa of Clarke’s golden locks. Finally, there was bit of white in the center of the heart. Lexa thought her uniqueness made her perfect for them as she embodied the joining of the brunette and the blonde with their angel children being in the center of their hearts. Little did Lexa know but Clarke had noticed the same thing with that pup and she too hoped the twins would pick her. Thankfully, the couple didn’t have to wait long to find out because not even a minute later Aden and Madi approached their moms with that very pup somehow cutely cradled in both their arms with Picasso hot on their heels, almost like he was trying to watch over the new pup.</p>
<p>“We pick this one. Look at how cute she is,” Madi happily told her Moms.</p>
<p>“And look, her chest is different from the others its’ a heart shape and look the colors match our hair! We want her; can we have this one,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Of course, you can have this one. I was hoping you’d pick her because I noticed the heart too,” Clarke told her children as she bent down to scratch behind their newest family member’s ears.</p>
<p>“You noticed that too? The second I noticed the heart and how it resembled our hair colors plus the white in the middle that, to me, represents our pure little angels I hoped she would be the one you chose,” Lexa added as she too bent down to pet their newest addition, plus Picasso so he didn’t get jealous.</p>
<p>“So, what are we going to name her,” Clarke asked. 	</p>
<p>The twins seemed to have a wordless conversation with their eyes before breaking out into huge grins.</p>
<p>“Hope Solo,” Aden happily declared.</p>
<p>Clarke was a little confused at the name choice because she had no clue where they’d even come up with that but her confusion was quickly replaced with a look of love and adoration.</p>
<p>“You guys want to name her Hope Solo really,” Lexa asked clearly emotional.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we named Picasso, Picasso because of Mama and you told us that Hope Solo was the goalie at the first US Women’s National Team game you ever saw in person,” Madi began to explain.</p>
<p>“And you told us how she saved the goal the other team tried to make at the last second to tie the game but because she jumped and dove to the right she was able to catch the ball and win the game for her team and how that made her your first favorite player,” Aden continued to explain.</p>
<p>“So, we thought we’d name her Hope Solo cause of that and we already named Picasso, Picasso cause the human one painted the first panting Mama saw with Grandpa Jake so now we wanna name her Hope Solo because that means something to you and makes you remember Grandpa Gus.”</p>
<p>Lexa moved to hug her children while being mindful of the puppy in their arms.</p>
<p>“Hope Solo is a perfect name for her; thank you both for wanting to name her after something important to me, we can call her just Hope for short.”</p>
<p>Lincoln, Anya and Raven watched on as the little family hugged and then sat on the floor playing with their two pups and made sure to take a few pictures to share with the couple and their extended family. After a few minutes, they saw the twins walk back towards them.</p>
<p>“So, Aden and I wondering who is taking which puppy and what you’re going to name yours?”</p>
<p>The group had previously decided Lincoln would choose after the twins followed by Raven and Anya since he had been the one to find the puppies. Indra hadn’t cared which puppy she got, she was just looking forward to having someone around all the time to keep her company when Nyko or the kids and grandkids weren’t around.  </p>
<p>Lincoln had been drawn to the runt of the litter, a male who was tan like the rest of his siblings but his chest was completely white. He was more unsteady on his feet than the rest and clearly smaller. Lincoln bent down and scooped up his pup as soon as he made his way over to him happy for the attention.</p>
<p>“I’m going to be taking this little guy home with me and I think I’ll name him Louis, using the French pronunciation.”</p>
<p>“Why are you naming him Louis,” Aden asked his Uncle.</p>
<p>“Because, I found him in Paris and King Louis XIV was one of the most beloved Kings in France and he was also really short, only five feet four inches tall. Since Louis here is the runt of the littler, meaning he’s the smallest, and I found him in France Louis seemed like a good name choice.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s cool. I like it,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“That’s really cool,” Aden agreed.</p>
<p>“So, which one are you guys taking,” Madi asked her Aunts.</p>
<p>“This little guy seems quite attached to Raven already so we’re going to take him.”</p>
<p>“But what you going to name him Aunty Anya,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“We are naming him Thor,” Anya stated definitively.</p>
<p>“We are,” Raven asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Of course we are; I do listen when you talk and the first thing you said when the twins got Picasso was ‘Anya when we get a dog, I mean can we get a dog sometimes please, can we name him Thor? Like come on Ahn, Thor is the freaking god of thunder so how cool would it be to have a dog named Thor?’ So yes, we’re naming him Thor just like you wanted.”</p>
<p>Raven didn’t respond with words; instead, she grabbed the collar of Anya’s short and pulled her in for a steamy kiss that caused both kids to say “ewww” before scurrying back to Clarke and Lexa and both of their dogs. The twins were playing with their dogs when Madi started thinking about the last pup, a female, that her Grandma was going to be taking when they got home. The little one didn’t think it was fair for the pup’s siblings to have names while she didn’t. Lexa looked at her daughter when she quickly noticed that she wasn’t playing with Picasso and Hope anymore. </p>
<p>“Madi, what’s got you thinking so hard?”</p>
<p>“What’s Grandma going to name her puppy? We’ve named ours and now she’s the only one without a name and it doesn’t seem right for her to have to fly home without a name.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, can we call Grandma before we take off and ask what she’s going to name her? We can’t fly without having a name to call her,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy will call Grandma so we can ask but be prepared because she may not know what she wants to name the puppy until she sees her.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, we’ll FaceTime her then!”</p>
<p>“He’s got you there Clarke; FaceTime may solve the issue,” Lexa said through chuckles.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright you have a point. We’ll go grab the pup so Indra can see her and you get dialing Lex.”</p>
<p>Before Lexa could dial though, the stewardess entered the cabin to let them know they could take off whenever they were ready. Lexa said she would let her know as soon as they were ready and then quickly dialed her mother’s number hitting the option for FaceTime. Indra answered after the first ring, clearly worried something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Alexandria, is everything okay? Shouldn’t you be in the air by now? What happened?</p>
<p>“Mom, calm down; everything is fine and by the way we could still FaceTime you from the air with this little thing called Wi-Fi, maybe you’ve heard of it,” Lexa jokingly said.</p>
<p>“Funny. So why are you calling then?”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re ready to take off but Madi and Aden didn’t think it was right to take off without your new puppy having a name since the other three do.”</p>
<p>“Aww my grandkids are nothing if not sweet and considerate even towards animals; you and Clarke are doing good with them.”</p>
<p>“That’s mainly Clarke; she put in all the work over the years but I’m here and I’ll be her equal teammate in parenting until the end of time.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but you’ve had more of an influence on them already than you know; don’t discount your parenting just because you haven’t been doing it as long as Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to remember that.”</p>
<p>“Grandma! Look this is your puppy, isn’t she cute,” Aden excitedly told his Grandma while holding her puppy so she could see her.</p>
<p>“Oh my, look at her! She’s precious. Hmm I’m not sure what to name her. What did you name yours?”</p>
<p>“This is Hope Solo but we’re going to just call her Hope for short,” Madi explained while holding their puppy for her Grandma to see.</p>
<p>“Hope Solo? Lexa, wasn’t that the soccer player you loved when you were younger?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she was the goalie for the US Women’s National Team during the first match of theirs<br/> Dad took me too. She made the game winning save and cemented her place as my first ever favorite player. I had told Madi and Aden that story so that’s why they wanted to name little Hope here, Hope Solo.”</p>
<p>“That was very considerate and sweet of you too. I think the name will suit her perfectly. What about your Aunts and Uncle? What did they name their puppies?”</p>
<p>“Lincoln named his Louis, using the French pronunciation, because he chose the runt of the litter and Louis XIV was short and Anya and Raven named theirs Thor because Anya remembered Raven saying that’s what she’d want to name a dog,” Clarke explained to her soon-to-be officially mother-in-law.</p>
<p>“You all put some thought into the names you chose. Hmm well, looking at her she has a beautiful tan coat but her paws are a darker brown shade. It kind of reminds me of a tree; the roots dark from being the base of the tree and underground while the bark is just a slightly different shade. In Greek, the name Gaia meant earth and in Greek mythology Gaia was also the mother goddess who presided over the earth. So, I think I’ll call her Gaia. What do you guys think?</p>
<p>“Gaia,” Madi said as she tried the name out, “I like it Grandma.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Aden said as he thought it over, “what do you think puppy; do you like the name Gaia?”</p>
<p>The puppy looked at Aden when he said the name and licked his hand making the boy giggle.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say little Gaia here like the name,” Clarke said through chuckles.</p>
<p>“It’s settled then; my puppy is officially named Gaia. Now you guys take care of her and yourselves and get home; I miss you all and I know Madison and Abby do too.”</p>
<p>“We will and we’ll see you at the house for a later dinner when we get back, right,” Lexa asked her mother.</p>
<p>“Yes. Nyko will be joining us as well and Abby and Madison will be meeting us here so we can carpool.”</p>
<p>“Perfect; I’ll call when we land but if you get to the house first just let yourself in. Love you, Mom.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, all of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Lexa hung up the phone she called for the stewardess and let her know they were ready to take off. She and Clarke then made sure their kids were buckled in and that they dogs were in the large crate that thankfully could hold all five dogs during take-off and landing. Everyone was buckled in and ready to go within five minutes and at 6:15pm they took off and began the long trip home. Knowing, the kids would truly be jet lagged if they slept the entire trip home, Lexa and Clarke only allowed then a two hour nap while all the adults stayed awake the entire trip. </p>
<p>About five hours into the flight, Clarke started to feel nauseous again. She attempted to discreetly excuse herself to the bathroom attached to the bedroom but Lexa knew something was up with the way Clarke’s hand was on her stomach so she quickly followed her. When she walked into the bathroom Clarke was already bent over the toilet bowl experience another bout of morning sickness.</p>
<p>“It’s okay babe, I’m here and I’ve got you,” Lexa soothed as she held Clarke’s hair back and rubbed soothing circles into the small of her back. </p>
<p>A few minutes later Lexa felt Clarke relax back into her so she quickly adjusted herself into a more comfortable sitting position and pulled Clarke into her lap and pulled her against her chest placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Feeling better now, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I really hate morning sickness but I’d suffer through it every day of every pregnancy just to get to hold another one of our children in my arms.”</p>
<p>“I know you would and I will always be so thankful to you for going through all of this to bring our children into this world but I will always hate having to watch you suffer knowing there’s nothing I can do to make it better.”</p>
<p>“But you are making it better; having you here with me like this comforting me and making sure I’m okay makes it better. I didn’t have this last time, and I don’t say this to make you feel bad but so you can see what a difference you are making. Last time I was alone and it sucked having no one to support me or hold my hair or tell me everything is okay. This time I have you here doing all of that and it fills me with love and it makes this easier. I don’t know how to explain it but having you here makes all the difference in the world. I love you and I wouldn’t want to go through this with anyone else.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I can help even if it’s just a little bit. I love you too and there is absolutely no one else I’d want to have children with. I cannot wait to officially make you my wife in a little over a month.”</p>
<p>“Me either; it will be one of the six best days of my life.”</p>
<p>“Six? What are the other five?”</p>
<p>“The day we met and conceived the twins, the day Aden and Madi were born, the day you came back into my life, the day I found out I was pregnant with Sprout and the day you proposed and I followed by proposing myself.”</p>
<p>“Those are mine too. I may not have been there when Aden and Madi were born but regardless it was one of the best days of my life because they were born and it got us one day closer to being a family.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to make me cry being so sweet. God, you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m not perfect only perfect you.”</p>
<p>“Always the charmer.”</p>
<p>“Think you’re okay to go back to the comfy seats? We could sit in the double seater that reclines and cuddle while we watch a movie?”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the couple got settled in the reclining double seater, with Clarke practically on top of Lexa they decided to watch “Imagine Me &amp; You” because it was one of Clarke’s favorites. While they watched the movie, the twins were playing with all five dogs and having the time of their lives doing so while their Aunts and Uncle supervised. The movie had just finished when they were notified that they would be landing in a few minutes. Lexa got her children buckled in while her sister and brother handled the dogs. </p>
<p>Once they were on the ground fifteen minutes later, the staff waiting quickly loaded Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Picasso, Hope and Gaia’s belongings into Lexa’s truck while they loaded Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Louis and Thor’s belongings into Anya’s car. After everything was loaded they made their way back to Lexa and Clarke’s home so they could enjoy a late dinner with the rest of their extended family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they're finally home...well at least until it's time to leave for the wedding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be several small time jumps in this chapter but it was needed so we could move the story forward. I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa pulled into their garage it was a few minutes after 8pm. As she got out she noticed her mother’s car parked in its usual spot. It seemed the twins noticed too because they became extra eager to take the puppies inside and find their Grandmother, YaYa and Nana. Aden and Madi practically rant to the door and once realizing it was unlocked they hightailed it inside searching for the grandmas.</p><p>When the adults came in with all the dogs a couple minutes later they found Aden and Madi still running between their grandmothers greeting them. Clarke noticed Nyko in the background looking a bit unsure about how to act but before she could go over and say hello to the man she watched her daughter go up to him, hug him and then lead him back to the group. Once back at Indra’s side Clarke watched as the man relaxed. After, everyone had greeted each other and hugs were given they formally introduced Indra to her new puppy, Gaia. Clarke swore she only saw Indra this soft with Aden and Madi but it was nice seeing her soon-to-be mother-in-law like this. Lexa jostled Clarke from her thoughts though when she began to speak.</p><p>“Mom, I thought we were just going to order takeout?”</p><p>When Lexa’s words registered she finally followed her fiancée’s gaze and saw she was looking towards the kitchen where it was clear someone had recently been cooking.</p><p>“I know but after I found out I was getting a puppy and you all did too I thought I would whip us up something as a thank you for bringing me my little Gaia; plus, I’ve missed you and a mother can cook for her children if she wants.”</p><p>“Thank you for cooking Indra; I don’t know about these dorks but I’m starving.”</p><p>“See Lexa, that is how you react to a home cooked meal. Clarke, you get double portions now and Lexa gets none.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s’ not..”</p><p>“Nope, I do not want to hear it Alexandria.”</p><p>“Don’t worry bae, I’ll share with you.”</p><p>The group burst out laughing as they watched Lexa’s pout turn into a dreamy smile in no time at Clarke’s offer. The group quickly made their way to the dining room where a beautiful meal was laid out.</p><p>“Since we’re eating later tonight and I’m sure you all will want to head to bed as soon as we’re done eating I went with something light but healthy and filling.”</p><p>“What is it Grandma? I’ve never seen this before,” Aden asked.</p><p>“It’s a shaved squash salad. It’s made with the squash I know you and your sister love, honey, Dijon mustard, green onions, grape tomatoes, black eyed peas, arugula, ricotta cheese, just a dash of salt and extra-virgin olive oils and tad of lemon zest. If you don’t like it I will make you something else okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” both kids replied.</p><p>As expected, Indra didn’t have to make an alternate meal for the twins because they loved it. The family spent their dinner talking all about the trip. Lexa and Clarke filled everyone in on their week alone in Paris and Lexa couldn’t stop gushing about how Clarke was able to introduce her to Christina Aguilera. Lexa showed her fangirl side as she made sure to show everyone the pictures they had taken. The couple of course didn’t tell their family of any of the more explicit moments of their time in Paris. The twins took over when it was time to talk about their week at the estate. By the time, they were done its was 10pm and Clarke and Lexa knew they needed to get the kids to bed to try and lessen the jet lagged, plus they were exhausted themselves; they had been awake since before 9am France time or since before 3am Polis time so they were exhausted. Lexa also wanted to get Clarke to bed to make sure she didn’t overdo it especially with all the morning sickness she had been experiencing. Thankfully, everyone had been expecting this and was already saying their goodbyes with promises to get together soon.</p><p>With everyone gone, the couple quickly got their kids and pups in bed as they argued that now that they had two dogs they each should get to sleep with one. As soon as the kids were asleep Lexa and Clarke made their way to their room, quickly changed and climbed into bed themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It was the next day and Lexa was supposed to be heading into the office to begin working with Lincoln and Anya so they could take over their new roles by the end of the month but Lexa didn’t want to leave Clarke. The night before they had only been asleep for a couple of hours before Lexa woke up to the sound of the ensuite door being roughly slammed shut. Lexa had gotten up immediately and heard the telltale sounds of Clarke throwing up through the door. Thankfully, Clarke had not locked the door so Lexa was able to hold her hair and help her as much as she could. This ended up being the theme for the night. Now, it was 8:45am and she didn’t want to leave the blonde but Clarke had made her promise she would go to the office so she could start the transition. Lexa just had a feeling though that she should stay with Clarke and when she saw the blonde wake up and rush to the bathroom once more the decision was made. After Clarke was settled in their bedroom again, the brunette sent a message to her siblings to update them.</p><p>Lexa to Woods Siblings: I’m not coming in today; Clarke’s morning sickness is getting worse, we were up most of the night and I just have a feeling that I should be staying with her. Once you’re both in the office let me know and I will join in via video conference so we can get some things transitioned today.</p><p>Anya to Woods Siblings: No, you will not be video conferencing in. We saw how bad her morning sickness was last week and Lincoln says he doesn’t remember to being nearly this bad last time. You forget Lexa that I had to learn the CEO job too so I could fill in for you; so, I will teach Lincoln as we were taught and when specific questions or issues arise I can’t handle we will call you. As of now consider yourself officially off duty.</p><p>Lexa to Woods Siblings: You guys did that for me? For Clarke and me? Thank you. I really wanted to handle this transition but I just can’t leave her like this. I want to set up a company-wide meeting, in person for everyone in Polis and live streamed for all our other locations to formally announce my departure as CEO/President and your promotions. If you have completely settled on a new Vice President we will announce that to. I know we planned to do that after the transition but since you’ve already worked that out and relieved me of my duties early, I want to make the announcement earlier too.</p><p>Lincoln to Woods Siblings: We knew you’d want to do that so we already set a meeting for 11am Wednesday. Nyko said he’d stay with Clarke during that time. We remembered you said he confirmed the pregnancy so we knew he knew already. So, go be with Clarke, we have this handled.</p><p>Lexa to Woods Siblings: Thank you both, truly.</p><p>Anya to Woods Siblings: You would have done the same for us. Go be with your fiancée and let us know if you want us to grab the kids or anything so you can focus solely on Clarke.</p><p>Lincoln to Woods Siblings: And let us know if there’s any changes with Clarke, we worry too.</p><p>Lexa to Woods Siblings: Will do and thank you again.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours had passed since her text exchange with her siblings and thankfully Clarke had slept during that time. The reprieve didn’t last long though as only a couple hours later she was hit with another bout of morning sickness. This trend continued the rest of the day and all of Tuesday. By the time Wednesday rolled around, Raven was staying with them so she could take point with the kids allowing Lexa to focus on Clarke. At that time, Lexa had never been more grateful that Raven’s latest NASA project was far enough along that she could work from home.</p><p>The following day, was the day of the meeting formally announcing that Lexa would be maintaining her ownership of Trikru, Inc. but handing control of operations over to Lincoln and Anya. She would also be announcing the new Vice President. At 11am exactly Lexa walked out on stage wearing a classic tailored black suit with white button up. Reaching the podium and microphone the crowd instant grew silent.</p><p>“Thank you all for being here today whether in person or virtual. Today marks the beginning of a new era for Trikru, Inc. I have been the sole owner, CEO and President of this company since I was eighteen years old. However, the time has come for me to take a step back and focus on my fiancée and our young children. We are a family run company though, and that tradition will continue. My Vice President and second in command, my sister Anya, will be assuming the role of President while our brother, Lincoln, will be assuming the CEO role. Anya was taught how to run this business when I was and has proven herself time and time again. I have the upmost confidence in her ability to be an amazing President for Trikru Inc. Lincoln meanwhile, possess illustrious business degrees that even I don’t have. I know he will be a fantastic CEO. I am also proud to announce that Bellamy Blake, who has long worked in our Arkadia office as the Head of Mergers and Acquisitions, has agreed to take on Anya’s now vacated Vice President role. I will however, be maintaining ownership of the company and will still be around as needed. I understand that this decision must come as a shock; but I did not come to this decision lightly but rather with the best interests of my family at heart. I know this is the right decision for us and I feel at peace with that decision. I wanted you all to hear this from me because you deserve that. I am incredibly proud of the work you all have done for me and this company and I know you will continue to do great things under the direct leadership of Lincoln Woods, Anya Woods and Bellamy Blake. Thank you. Now, may I present to you your new CEO, President and Vice President who will run through some new projects coming down the pipeline.”</p><p>Lexa then took one final look around the room and at the screens showing her employees in the other Trikru offices before turning on her heel and walking off the stage as Lincoln, Anya and Bellamy came out to begin their portion of the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>It was now Friday, and they had been home almost a full week, and Clarke’s severe morning sickness wasn’t getting any better. In fact, Lexa had noticed over the past few days that Clarke wasn’t eating as much. Lexa was growing more concerned by the day and decided it was time to approach the topic of going to see Clarke’s OB again. When Lexa had mentioned it on Wednesday after she got home Clarke had brushed it off saying she wasn’t experiencing any pain and varied levels of morning sickness were normal. Lexa had decided enough was enough though. It was just past 10am and Raven had taken the kids to the Aquarium in an attempt to keep them busy so they didn’t notice how bad Clarke’s morning sickness was. Lexa had never been more grateful for her soon-to-be official sister-in-law than she had over the past few days. Knowing she had a better chance of getting Clarke to agree to get checked out if she made an appointment first Lexa went to the den and called doctor’s office.</p><p>“Good morning and thank you for calling Seaside Health and Wellness, how may I direct your call?”</p><p>“Good morning. My name is Alexandria Woods and my fiancée, Clarke Griffin, and I have an appointment scheduled on February 1st at 10am for our first sonogram but I was wondering if we could get Clarke in today. She has been experiencing severe morning sickness and I’ve noticed over the past few days especially she isn’t eating much and when she does eat she can’t keep anything down. I’m sure you have worried partners call all the time but I would just feel better if she and the baby were checked out to be safe.”</p><p>“No, no we want you to call in a situation like this. Let me check Dr. Montgomery’s schedule. Ah yes, she actually had a cancellation at 11:45 this morning; would you be able to come in then?”</p><p>“Yes, 11:45 this morning is perfect; thank you so much.”</p><p>“Of course, we will see you at 11:45.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay Lexa you got the appointment and now you just have to convince Clarke to go. You can do this Lexa explain why it’s important and if that doesn’t work pull the overcautious because you missed her first pregnancy card; yeah that’s a good plan.</em>
</p><p>Lexa was brought back to reality when she realized she’d made it to just in front of her bedroom door during the course of her inner monologue. When she entered the room, she found Clarke curled up on the bed.</p><p>“Clarke, sweetheart, I know you don’t want to move but I need you to get up and dressed so we can go to the doctor.”</p><p>“Lexa, I told you we’re fine.”</p><p>“Babe, you can’t even eat anymore without throwing up and I’d feel a lot better if we got a checkup. You went through this before but I didn’t get to go through it with you so please, do this for me?”</p><p>Clarke looked into the green eyes she loved so much and could see how concerned her fiancée was so she knew she’d have to give in even though she was certain it was just a phase of severe morning sickness that would ease up on its own.</p><p>“Fine, if it will make you feel better and quash your worries some we’ll go.”</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple walked in to Seaside Health &amp; Wellness at 11:40am and were greeted by the woman Lexa talked to earlier on the phone. After filling out some forms, including those that listed Lexa on everything as the second parent and explicitly indicated she was the second biological parent, they were led into an exam room. Lexa was nervous and had begun pacing until she heard a knock on the door and went to rejoin Clarke and hold her hand as the doctor walked in.</p><p>“Clarke, it is so good to see you again. I’ll be honest though, I was surprised to see your name on my schedule since you were so adamant last time that there would be no more kids unless you reunited with Aden and Madi’s second mom.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too Addison. A lot has changed since we last saw each other. This is Lexa, my fiancée. She is also Aden and Madi’s other mom.”</p><p>“Oh wow. Hi, I’m Addison Montgomery but please call me Addison; it is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Alexandria Woods but you can call me Lexa, and the pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>“Before we get started do you mind if I ask how you were able to reconnect?”</p><p>“Not at all; it’s a funny story actually. Do you remember my sister’s girlfriend Anya, I introduced you too when we saw each other at the store last year?”</p><p>“Ah yes, I do.”</p><p>“Well Anya, is Lexa’s older sister. I knew Anya had a sister just not what she looked like so I had no clue the entire time the sister she’d talk about was the love of my life. Anyway, she set us up on a blind date and we recognized each other immediately. We’ve been together pretty much ever since and got engaged on New Years Eve.”</p><p>“Wow, talk about a real life serendipitous moment. I see you two didn’t wait to expand your family either.”</p><p>Lexa blushed a little hearing that.</p><p>“No, we didn’t. Clarke told me she was pregnant just after midnight Christmas morning which was and wasn’t surprising. It was surprising because I’d been told I was sterile but we conceived Madi and Aden naturally so obviously, it was possible. Full disclosure we also did not nothing to prevent another pregnancy because we decided to leave it up to fate since we knew where we were headed as a couple and we knew more children would be a blessing. I did have fertility tests run again though just to see where things stood given the pregnancies and it turns out I am apparently part of that very small percentage that somehow start producing viable sperm after being deemed infertile.”</p><p>“That’s amazing news, if you’re planning on any further additions after this newest one especially.”</p><p>“Yes, it was very welcome news but Clarke and I will discuss any more children at a later date.”</p><p>“That’s a very good plan. So, bringing us to why you decided to come in about a week before your scheduled appoint I see that you’ve been having severe morning sickness Clarke?”</p><p>“Yes. It feels like it never goes away and I can’t keep anything down. Lexa insisted we come.”</p><p>“Lexa was right; it’s better to be safe than sorry. Can you pull up your shirt Clarke so we can do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay?”</p><p>“We’re going to see our baby today,” Lexa asked in disbelief.</p><p>“You are. I’m glad you’re able to be here for this this time around Lexa.”</p><p>“Me too. I’ve been looking forward to this moment since I found out we were expecting.”</p><p>“Alright, this will be a little cold Clarke. Now lets see what we have here. This is your baby ladies. I’d say you’re right at seven weeks’ gestation. We may be able to hear a heartbeat today if you’d like to try and hear.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lexa squealed in excitement before Clarke could answer.</p><p>“Alright then, now before I turn this machine on I want you to remember that sometimes we can’t pick up the heartbeat on these machines until week elven or twelve.”</p><p>Both girls replied with a simple “okay” before Addison turned the volume on the machine. Almost immediately the couple heard the thump…thump…thump of a strong heart. They were both in tears hearing their child’s heartbeat but Lexa noticed Clarke’s face was also confused.</p><p>“Addison, have you gotten new machines since my last pregnancy? I don’t remember it sounding so echoy last time.”</p><p>“No, we didn’t get different machines.”</p><p>“Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Lexa everything is okay. Here, I want you two to look here; see this little outline that’s your baby. Now look here, off to the side. Do you see that? We didn’t see it at first because the transducer wasn’t over far enough but now that we’ve moved the transducer we can see clearly.”</p><p>Lexa realized what they were looking at about a half second before Clarke and burst into tears as squeezed Clarke’s hand she was holding lovingly and leaned in to kiss Clarke sweetly on the lips.</p><p>“Is that…are we..”</p><p>“Yes Lexa, you are seeing correctly. Ladies, congratulations, it looks like you are carrying another set of twins Clarke.”</p><p>“Oh, my god, Lex, we’re having two more babies! But wait, why does the heartbeat sound different? Last time it was clear?”</p><p>“Last time your kids’ heartbeats were miraculously perfectly in sync whereas this time they want to be unique and have their own so you’re hearing both and that causes the echo.”</p><p>“So, everything is okay with both babies?”</p><p>“I see why you love this one Clarke, she’s very concerned and actually asks questions unlike so many partners of pregnant women. To answer your question though, yes both your babies are okay. In fact, seeing that you’re carrying multiples again makes explaining Clarke’s severe morning sickness easier. I was suspicious based on what you told our receptionist on the phone but knowing you’re carrying multiples Clarke and that this isn’t your first multiples pregnancy makes a Hyperemesis Gravidarum diagnosis so much simpler.”</p><p>“What’s that? Am I going to be okay? Will our babies be okay?”</p><p>“Babe, take a deep breath and let Addison explain. Don’t worry when there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Like I said I can see why you love her. To answer your questions though you and the babies will be okay if you follow my instructions. Hyperemesis Gravidarum is a severe form of morning sickness that is more common when pregnant with multiples, especially if it’s not your first multiples pregnancy. The good news is it will most likely go away as you enter the second trimmest and you’re only a month away from that. Normally, I would admit you for monitoring but I have a feeling Lexa will monitor you closely and call me if anything changes so I will let you go home with a prescription for Zofran to help with the nausea and I will come back in the morning and in the evening to hook up and IV for the next few days until we’ve replenished your body with the hydration and electrolytes you’ve been losing due to the vomiting. If you won’t agree to let me come check on you and administer the IVs though I will be forced to admit you to the hospital.”</p><p>“You can come; I’ll do whatever is needed to keep these little ones safe and healthy.”</p><p>“And I’ll do whatever is needed to support her and help keep them all happy and healthy.”</p><p>“Good. Why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll go make copies of the sonogram pictures of both babies and put the recordings of the heartbeats onto my laptop so I can email it to you. How many pictures would you ladies like.”</p><p>“Hmm. We agreed to tell our family after the sonogram next week so if we’re still coming in for that appointment but I think we should still get enough for everyone so they can see how the babies grow and I think they’d appreciate it so lets say twelve of each,” Lexa said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yes, you two will still come in next week so we can see how the morning sickness has been and we’ll see if either baby moves enough so that you can hear each heart beat clearly without an echo from their twin. Just give me about five minutes and I’ll be pack with the pictures.”</p><p>Once Addison had left the room Lexa immediately connected her lips to Clarke’s once more.</p><p>“Clarke, can you believe it, twins…AGAIN!! We’re having two more little miracles. Oh, my God I can’t wait to meet them. Thank you, Clarke, thank you. I love you.”</p><p>“I know! I can’t believe we’re having another set of twins but I am so happy. I can’t wait to tell Madi and Aden but I was thinking we could hold off on telling our siblings and let them in on that part of the baby news when our moms find out about the pregnancy that way everyone gets to be a little surprised.”</p><p>“I love that idea. I can’t wait to see how they all react to the news. I am so happy Clarke.”</p><p>“Me too but um why did you ask for twelve of each?”</p><p>Lexa instantly blushed and looked towards the ground.</p><p>“Well um I thought everyone would like one so that’s ten of each because I knew Aden and Madi would feel left out if everyone else got the pictures but they didn’t specifically get pictures too then I wanted to frame one of each for our bedroom and then I thought maybe you’d want to have a framed one of each in your art room alongside the picture of us with Aden and Madi.”</p><p>Clarke started crying again hearing how thoughtful Lexa was.</p><p>“That’s one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard you say. God, I love how much you love our family.”</p><p>“You guys are everything to me. I love you all, all five of you, more than anything.”</p><p>Lexa then looked hesitantly at Clarke before positioning herself so she could place two gentle kisses to Clarke’s stomach before beginning to talk to the babies.</p><p>“Hey little ones, it’s Mommy. Mama and I just found our there’s actually two of you in there. I am so sorry I’ve only been using one nickname all this time but now that I know we have two incredible babies growing inside Mama’s tummy I’ll make sure you each have your own nickname. So, I came up with the nickname Sprout because our last name is Woods and baby trees are sprouts but you both are also Griffin’s because that’s Mama’s last name until we get married in five weeks so how about Kit? Yeah Sprout and Kit, I like it too. So, Sprout and Kit, I can’t wait to meet you both and hold you. I swear once you both are in my arms I’m never letting go. I hope you both look like your Mama because she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. You two are so lucky she’s your Mama. God, I love you so much Kit and you too Sprout. I hope you two are as close to each other as your big brother and sister are to each other. I love you both and please, remember our last few talks and try to take it easy on Mama so she’s not sick as much. I love you, my littlest angels.”</p><p>Lexa then placed two final kisses to Clarke’s stomach before confused but awed blue met emotional green.</p><p>“Why two kisses now and why Kit?”</p><p>“Well, two kisses because now I know you’re carrying twins and I want them each to have a kiss. And Kit because that is a name that has commonly been used in reference to a baby Gryphon so since your maiden name is Griffin I thought the name was fitting and now both of our family names are reflected in their nicknames until we pick out names for them.”</p><p>“Lex, that’s…God that’s just so thoughtful and ugh you’re perfect and I love you but we will have to agree to disagree about who the most beautiful woman in the world because I say you are the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more in love couple as the two of you or a non-carrying partner who is as caring and loving towards their unborn children as you Lexa. I didn’t mean to intrude but it was such a beautiful moment and I really didn’t want to interrupt.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Addison, really; Lexa does not hide her affection for the babies; she’s been talking to my stomach literally since the moment she found out I was pregnant and I love it.”</p><p>“That’s true love right there. I’m very happy you two found your way back to each other which actually brings me to this box and these envelopes. This envelope has all the copies of the pictures of “Baby A” and the second is the same but for “Baby B”. This box however, is something I put together during Clarke’s first pregnancy from her first appointment until the birth. Obviously, due to their positioning we didn’t know there were two babies so I don’t have anything labeled “Baby A” or “Baby B” but I collected copies of all the sonograms we did and put the recordings of the heartbeats from each sonogram on flash drives and labeled them with the date the recording was made. Then there’s pictures from the birth and while they were in the hospital afterwards and a video of the birth and a couple shorter videos of Clarke with them before they were discharged. Clarke, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I recorded your labor and delivery and some moments following the birth but you kept saying you wanted their other mother with you and you knew one day you’d be reunited so I just thought that if that day came you might want to be able to share as much about your pregnancy and their birth as possible. You can report me to the medical board if you want but I promise I never shared anything and I really only did this in case this case ever came.”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa were both in tears causing Addison to think she overstepped.</p><p>“I’m sorry; I’ll leave these here and have a list of other OBs drawn up for you so you can see someone who hasn’t betrayed your trust.”</p><p>“Wait! No, Addison it’s not that; I just can’t believe that you listened to me all those months and even when I was giving birth and after you continued to record moments I desperately wanted to share with Lexa but couldn’t. When we first reconnected we went through all the photos I have but obviously, none could depict the birth and I know Lexa wishes she could have been there and seen it so thank you. I don’t want another OB, I want you to continue as our doctor.”</p><p>“Thank you, Addison. I never thought I’d be able to see the birth of my first-born children but because you listened to Clarke and her desire for me to be there now I can at least see the video. You have no idea how much this means to me, just thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, on to this pregnancy; I want to give you an IV now before you leave Clarke; it’s going to take a couple hours since I want you to get two full IVs before you go home. We have an extra office right now that has a pretty comfortable reclining couch so how about I grab one of our spare laptops so you can listen to the flash drives or watch the videos while the IVs are administered?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect to me; what do you think Lex?”</p><p>“It sounds amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Clarke had been curled up on the couch in the spare office for about forty minutes when they finally reached the last photo Addison had put in the box. Both women were incredibly happy that they got to share this experience of looking through the box and they even happier to know they would be welcoming two new members to the Woods family later that year.</p><p>“These are amazing. Addison really did include pictures from every sonogram, including pictures from each angel during them, plus all of these beautiful shots depicting Aden and Madi’s first minutes, hours and days on this earth. See these almost makes me think I was there.”</p><p>“You were though. You were always with me in my heart and you were always with them.”</p><p>“You’re too sweet but it’s still nice to see all these pictures documenting everything. Can we listen to the heartbeats next then the videos?”</p><p>“Sure babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later, the couple had finally finished the videos. Addison had only come in once to bring the women lunch and hook up a vitamin rich IV to supplement the two she had already been given.</p><p>“Wow. Clarke, you are amazing. You were exhausted but once you knew we had a second little one you pushed through, literally! You are the strongest person I know. And seeing you cry while holding them for the first time, ugh it felt like I was there experiencing it with you, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“It does. I’m so glad you were able to watch these. Watching these with you reminds me of how it all felt back then but being able to see your face as you see these moments for the first time has been a true gift. I can’t wait to be able to experience this in real time with you. Our kids, all four of them, are so lucky to have you as their Mommy.”</p><p>“No, they’re lucky to have you.”</p><p>“They’re lucky to have both of us and if you need proof look at this. See this picture? I took it as you were watching the video of me giving birth to Aden and Madi. Look at your face; it’s full of astonishment, wonder, love, adoration and devotion. You had the look of a parent who loves their children more than anything so please do not ever doubt that our kids are all lucky to have you as their Mommy. I love you.”</p><p>“Thank you for saying that Clarke; sometimes I just need to hear it. I love you too.”</p><p>Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a chaste kiss and was in the process of deepening it when they heard a knock on the door. The pair broke their kiss and waited for Addison to come in, which she did a second later.</p><p>“Hi, I just wanted to check up on you and see how the IV was doing.”</p><p>“It’s actually done; finished a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful, Clarke! How are you feeling now?”</p><p>“Better than I have been.”</p><p>“Good. You look better too so I’m ready to send you guys home and I will swing by around 7pm for the next IV and I’ll teach you both how to do it so maybe after a day or two you can do it yourselves.”</p><p>“That would be great; I’d love to be able take of the IV administration for Clarke. Any one other thing…thank you for the pictures, flash drives and videos; they mean more to me than you know. Getting to watch the videos especially made me feel more connected to our children because now it’s like I’m not as much of an outsider regarding their birth since I’ve seen the video now. Thank you, Addison; this was amazing.”</p><p>“You’re welcome; I’m glad I could do that for you. Now let me get this IV out so you two can head home.”</p><p> </p><p>After their visit to see Dr. Montgomery, things started to get better. True to her word, Addison had taught the women how to administer Clarke’s IVs so she only stopped by every couple of days to deliver new IVs and check-in. It was not Wednesday and the exhibition was the day after tomorrow. Thanks to the IVs and Lexa’s continued support Clarke was able to go into the gallery that morning to finalize the layout for displaying her works and she was even able to get the centerpiece set up with a drape covering it while Lexa was out to grab them lunch, ensuring her fiancée wouldn’t be able to see the piece before the exhibition. When Lexa returned with lunch that day, Greek Gyros because Clarke was craving them, she was blown away but the pieces for the exhibition that Clarke didn’t have covered. She spent a solid hour talking about how amazing Clarke’s artwork was. When they left the gallery early that evening though they stopped talking about the exhibition as they had previously agreed they would spend Thursday as a family day with just the four of them and their two dogs watching movies, playing games and just spending time together.</p><p>True to their word on Thursday, it was a family day. They watched all three “Zenon” movies because Lexa couldn’t believe her fiancée had never seen them when she claimed to have loved the Disney Chanel as a child and the Zenon movies were the epitome of Disney Channel Original Movies during her and Clarke’s childhood. Thankfully though, Clarke, Madi and Aden enjoyed the movies as much as Lexa always had. After that they had to watch both “My Big Fat Greek Wedding” movies and “Mama Mia!” because the twins insisted they need to watch them so they could see what Greek weddings wee like as preparation for the wedding that was now just over a month away. The twins were so into the Greek wedding scene that they even made their moms order Greek food for dinner that night, which secretly had made Clarke’s day since her current craving was Tzatziki sauce which meant she and Lexa were eating a lot of Greek and Mediterranean food.</p><p>Once the movies were over they had to talk about the wedding after they finished the movies because they wanted to know everything they could about their moms’ upcoming nuptials. They talked about how they had a video call with the wedding planner at the beginning of the week who assured she would have everything ready for their big day. She had told them they made her job easy with how little time there was before the ceremony since they already knew what they wanted. The only things they had to finalize were the wedding cake, flowers, dinner menu for the reception and Raven’s maid of honor dress. They had a meeting with a local baker the following week to taste cake flavors. It also just so happened that the baker was Greek and his father still ran a bakery on the coast of the mainland of Greece that was closest to their island and the son used all the same recipes as his father. Their other wedding related appointments were scattered across the next two weeks. The twins loved that their moms would talk about the wedding with them and ask their opinion on things; it made them feel even more included so once they were satisfied with the planning of the ceremony so far, they didn’t fight their moms on going to bed following story time since it was getting late.</p><p>The couple went to bed soon after knowing that the following day would be long. Clarke fell asleep on her side with Lexa behind her as the “big spoon” and Clarke smiled in her sleep feeling Lexa place her hand protectively over her lower abdomen. When Clarke woke up at 6:15am the following day though the smile she had had on her face while sleeping turned into a frown when she didn’t feel Lexa in the bed with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where's Lexa? Chapter 48 will be up later today (January 10th) so I won't be leaving you hanging for too long, promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa’s alarm went off at 4am the next day. Thankfully Clarke was exhausted enough that she didn’t even stir when the alarm went off or when Lexa got out of the bed. Today was the day of Clarke’s exhibition and Lexa had made it her mission to make sure the day was amazing and as stress free as possible for her fiancée, especially after receiving the news that they were expecting another set of twins.</p>
<p>A couple days ago, Clarke had shown Lexa some pictures of how she had hoped to decorate the gallery for the exhibition so it didn’t look like just another day in the gallery. Lexa had assured her that it wouldn’t look like any other day because there would be cater waiters, tall tables scattered about for guests to gather around while they enjoyed appetizers and champagne or non-alcoholic sparkling cider. Clarke huffed but finally relented and agreed that Lexa was right that it wouldn’t be like any other day. What Clarke didn’t know was that Lexa snapped some pictures of what Clarke had shown her and she began to enact her plan to get the gallery decorated just how the blonde wanted it. Lexa had spent the two days before the exhibition confirming deliveries at the gallery, that thankfully Harper was able to sign for and unpack for Lexa.</p>
<p>So, when Lexa snuck out of bed, after placing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head and two very gentle kisses to her stomach, that now had a small bump you would only notice if you were well acquainted with Clarke’s body, and whispering “good morning Kit, good morning Sprout, Mommy loves you,” to the babies she hurriedly made her way down the hall to what had become Raven’s room.</p>
<p>“Rae, hey Rae I need you to wake up now.”</p>
<p>Getting no response, Lexa walked further into the bedroom and began to likely shake her sister-in-law’s blanket covered shoulder.</p>
<p>“Raven, you need to get up now. You promised to get up when I left so that someone was awake in case Clarke needed anything and to make sure they all ate breakfast in case I’m not back in time.”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes,” the Latina mumbled.</p>
<p>“No, no more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Will you shut the fuck up? Some of us are trying to sleep here.”</p>
<p>Lexa jumped back hearing a voice she wasn’t expecting.</p>
<p>“Christ, Anya. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? And what are you doing in my house?”</p>
<p>“Missed my girlfriend and couldn’t sleep without her.”</p>
<p>“Crap. I’m sorry Ahn, I didn’t think about how having Raven here so much would be hard on you. But since your girlfriend doesn’t want to wake up could you be on Clarke duty? I know I’m being overprotective but I don’t want to her to be alone if she gets hit with morning sickness and I’m not here to help and I don’t want her to have to strain and make breakfast for everyone when this is already a big day for her.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa arrived at Polaris Gallery, a way too chipper for 4:45am, Harper greeted her and handed her a coffee.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. I’ve got everything unpacked and all we have to do is set it up. I think it should only take us an hour or less since I called for some help.”</p>
<p>“Harper, you got others to join us this early?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Everyone loves Clarke and when they heard what you were planning they wanted to help.”</p>
<p>When the pair walked into the gallery, Lexa was shocked at who had come out to help at 4:45am. Before her stood Niylah, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Bellamy, Luna, Lincoln, Madison, Abby and her own mother.</p>
<p>“Harper, you called everyone?”</p>
<p>“I sent out a text in our ‘Friends of Clexa’ group chat since almost everyone either lives in Polis or was coming in for the exhibition. Your brother then called your mom who called Abby and Madison.”</p>
<p>“Guys, you have no idea how much it means to me that you all have come out, especially before dawn, to help me bring Clarke’s decorative vision for this exhibition to life.”</p>
<p>With greetings and words of thanks were finished being exchanged amongst everyone the group quickly got to work. A mere forty minutes later, Lexa realized Harper had been right that it wouldn’t take long to finish decorating thanks to all the extra hands. The group stood in the center of the gallery, where Clarke’s still covered centerpiece was, and looked around the gallery pleased with their work. There were white painted stick trees that went from the floor almost all the way to the ceiling scattered around the gallery. They were placed in each corner and then ever twelve feet along the walls. There was also one on each of the four corners of the center pillar that housed the centerpiece, framing it just as Clarke had said she wanted. Then on the ceiling, fairy lights crisscrossed, creating a whimsical yet elegant look. Lexa could not wait for Clarke to see it later that day.</p>
<p>“This is amazing. I can’t wait for Clarke to see it. Thank you all so much for helping. I would suggest we all go out to breakfast but I want to try and get home before Clarke notices I’m gone but you all should go and have it billed to me.”</p>
<p>The group agreed to go get breakfast together but refused to let Lexa pay. As they were all getting into their respective vehicles, Bellamy approached Lexa.</p>
<p>“Lexa, could we talk for a moment.”</p>
<p>“Sure Bell, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to thank you for suggesting me for Vice President. I’m really enjoying it so far and I’m thankful that you recommended me even with all the stuff with you know who.”</p>
<p>“Bellamy, you were fantastic in our Arkadia office and you had the education and experience to be a great Vice President and that’s why I suggested you. The stuff with you know who has no control over your career.”</p>
<p>“Regardless, thank you for suggesting me.”</p>
<p>“How’s the move to Polis been?”</p>
<p>“It’s good. We lucked out that John could get a job here and we close on the house in two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Where are you guys staying in the meantime?”</p>
<p>“We were staying in a hotel but Lincoln overheard John telling Monty that today when he asked so your brother has insisted we come stay with him until we close since he’s got space.”</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad you won’t be in a hotel.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I’ll let you get going though; I know you want to get home to Clarke. I guess I will see you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Definitely. Thanks, again for helping today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At 6:15am, Clarke woke and her smile turned into a frown when she realized Lexa wasn’t in bed with her. Checking their ensuite, she didn’t see her fiancée so she went to look for her. Clarke was getting worried when she didn’t find Lexa, their children or her sister anywhere in the house but then she heard it; she heard it the squeals of her children.</p>
<p>When Clarke opened the patio door she looked in the distance where the soccer field was and she saw her fiancée, sister, sister-in-law and children playing soccer. Aden must have scored a goal because Lexa had him in her arms and was swinging him around while Madi ran around her in circles. Clarke stood there for a few minutes just watching them play before making her way towards her family. The group was so enthralled with their early morning game that Clarke made it all the way to the field without being noticed. Sneaking up behind Lexa, Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist.</p>
<p>“You weren’t in bed with me when I woke up.”</p>
<p>Lexa turned around in Clarke’s arms quickly and pressed a kiss to the blonde’s lips before replying.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but we were all awake super early and I didn’t want to wake you. Everyone is excited about today and to see your work so I thought it best that the kids at least burn off some of their excited energy.”</p>
<p>“That’s sweet of you but I still missed waking up with your arms around me.” Clarke pouted.</p>
<p>“I promise you will wake up with my arms wrapped around you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I can live with that.”</p>
<p>The two were caught up in the moment so they didn’t notice the Anya approach.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, now that everyone is up the kids were wondering how you’re feeling Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I feel good, really good in fact. Why?”</p>
<p>“The week you were in Paris, the kids planned a surprise for you guys and the baby but when we got back it didn’t seem like the best time to show you since you weren’t feeling well at all. We’ve noticed that you were acting more like yourself the last couple of days so Aden and Madi were hoping they could show you two the surprise today before we have to start getting ready for the exhibition.”</p>
<p>“They planned a surprise for us and the baby,” Clarke asked being sure not to say babies and spoil their own surprise.</p>
<p>“They did.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m up for seeing it today if you are Lex.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m up for it. I’m sweaty though from playing for the past half hour though so gave me like an hour to shower then you can show us?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good. Rae and I will make sure the kids get showered and dressed too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later Clarke and Lexa found themselves blindfolded and being led into what they believed was one of the spare bedrooms in their home.</p>
<p>“We wanted to do something special for you both and for Sprout,” Aden explained to his still blindfolded parents.</p>
<p>“But Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven and Uncle Linc, said we couldn’t do it all because Mommy especially would want to do some since she couldn’t’ do it for us,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“Okay, you can take the blindfolds off but before you walk around you need to read the note I’ll hand you once you can see,” Anya said.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke removed their blindfolds and were left standing with mouths agape as they looked around the room they had previously said would be the nursery. After they looked around the room Lexa grabbed the note Anya held in her hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mommy and Mama,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We are really excited to have a little brother or sister and wanted to help set their room up too. We wanted to set it all up but Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven and Uncle Linc helped us understand that Mommy would want to be able to set most of the nursery up since she couldn’t help with ours so we only got a few things. We hope you like everything and that Sprout enjoys it once he/she is born. We love you!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Aden &amp; Madi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Uncle Linc helped us write this.</em>
</p>
<p>“Do you like it,” Aden asked nervously as he and his sister shifted their weight from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>Blue met green as both women couldn’t stop themselves from shedding few tears, utterly amazed at how thoughtful their kids had been.</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful,” Clarke said as she began to pull Lexa along with her towards the first item that caught her eye.</p>
<p>“This is amazing. Thank you for doing this guys,” Lexa said as Clarke led her towards the item that had caught her eyes first too.</p>
<p>“Lex, look at this is a rocking chair but it’s a double seater and the back can recline and they got us the matching ottoman!”</p>
<p>“It really is great; now we can sit in her together during midnight feedings or fussy times or any other time. This is really perfect; I love it.”</p>
<p>“I love it took. When I dreamt of the nursery we’d create together I imagined us being in her together and this will make doing that so much easier.”</p>
<p>“So, you like it then,” Madi asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, Mama and I love this rocking chair. Both of you come here and give us a hug.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it but what do you think of everything else,” Aden asked his Moms as they broke from their hug.</p>
<p>This statement caused the couple to look around the room again and they smiled seeing the white bookshelf with a pull-down compartment. The couple couldn’t help but tear up as they full realized just how much thought their children put behind this surprise and appreciated that they only go a couple of things and left all the big ticket items for the couple to do together like they wanted.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect. I love this bookshelf and the pull-down compartment is so cool,” Lexa excitedly said to her children.</p>
<p>“Awe and look Lex, they even got books to partially fill the bookshelf. Oh! and there’s a couple toys in the pull-down compartment too.”</p>
<p>“This is all just perfect. Clarke, we seriously have the best children.”</p>
<p>“Open the presents in the rocking chair Moms,” the kids begged.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Clarke why don’t you open then?”</p>
<p>“No Lex; lets open them together.”</p>
<p>Lex agreed to open them together and they started with the wrapped gift. Lexa tore the paper off very enthusiastically and the couple pulled their kids in for another hug when they saw the interactive play mat.</p>
<p>“This was such a thoughtful gift you guys. Are you two going to help Mommy and I use this?”</p>
<p>“Yes! We’re going to help Sprout learn how to use everything on this,” Aden happily told his Moms.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re going to have so much fun helping Sprout with this,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“Okay, now lets see what’s in the bag,” Lexa said as she and Clarke started to remove the tissue paper.</p>
<p>“Oh my, Clarke look at this one,” Lexa said to Clarke holding up the white onesie with light blue lettering reading “I love my” above a rainbow with “mommies” written in light blue ink below the rainbow.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect and I see they bought it in enough sizes for us to have one that fits the entire first year.”</p>
<p>“It seems like they got multiple sizes for just about everything which is good,” Lexa thought out loud as they continued to look through all the onesies their children had picked out.</p>
<p>Once all the gifts had been looked through, a still teary eyed Lexa, turned to face her children and bent down to be at eye level with them.</p>
<p>“Thank you both for being so sweet and caring by picking out these amazing gifts. You two are going to be the best older siblings ever. And thank you for not picking out everything we need for the nursery like I think you wanted to do because it does mean a lot to me that I can help set up the nursery this time. This surprise was the perfect amount of helping us prepare the nursery while also making sure I get to pick things out too. Thank you. I love you both so much and am so proud to be your Mommy.”</p>
<p>“Mommy’s right. You two did an amazing job. We love you both so much.”</p>
<p>Lincoln, Anya and Raven looked on as the family of four embraced and in that moment, they had all the conformation that they needed to confirm that they made the right call limiting how much the kids could get for the nursery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone left the nursery, the twins went to watch a movie in the home theater with Anya and Raven while Clarke and Lexa went to take a nap to help make sure Clarke was feeling great for the exhibition. The couple ended up taking a five hour nap. The twins meanwhile settled down for a two hour nape following the movie and Raven and Anya followed suit with a two hour nap themselves. When everyone woke up, it was time to start getting ready for the exhibition.</p>
<p>Two hours later it was around 4pm and everyone had finally finished getting ready. Anya, Raven, Aden, Madi and Lexa were now waiting for Clarke to make her way to the living room to reveal what she had chosen to wear. Anya chosen a sleek black suit with a red button up shirt while Raven wore a stunning red cocktail dress that matched Anya’s button down. Madi and Aden had once again wanted to dress like their Mommy so they were wearing suits. They were each wearing grey three piece suits with light blue button town shirts and darker blue ties with small white polka dots on them. Lexa’s suit was the same as her children’s, except hers was tailored to be more form fitting. Lexa had chosen to straighten her hair and drape it over one shoulder for evening so Madi had requested the same style while Aden wanted the front of his hair to be pushed up. When Clarke finally entered the room a few minutes later, Lexa’s jaw dropped to the floor. Clarke was wearing a Rene Ruiz darker blue ombre sequined gown with corded lace, that matched Lexa and the twins perfectly. The gown also had a sweetheart neckline and concealed back zip. The way it flared out some around the hips also helped ensure that Clarke’s little bump was not noticeable.</p>
<p>“Wow, Clarke you are stunning.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, you are very handsome yourself stud and the kids look perfect next to you.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we head out; the limo is out front since I know you want to be early babe.”</p>
<p>“You got a limo?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I did Clarke. This is your big night and you deserve it.”</p>
<p>“I love you Lexa Woods.”</p>
<p>“I love you Clarke Griffin.”</p>
<p>The couple sealed their declarations with a kiss and then made their way to the limo with the rest of their family that was at the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at Polaris Gallery at 5pm, Lexa got out first and extended a hand to Clarke to help her out of the limo. Clarke accepted the hand and then once the kids were out they made their way into the gallery, with Anya and Raven following close behind. The moment they stepped foot inside Clarke gasped at the sight before her.</p>
<p>“Lex, what is all this?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was more of a filler chapter to wrap up a couple things and get ready for the exhibition. What do you think awaits our favorite couple at Clarke's final exhibition before Sprout and Kit are born?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she stepped inside her gallery. This was not what she had told Harper to do when her friend took over the bulk of preparing the gallery for the exhibition. She had sent Harper a drawing of the gallery interior where she had labeled where each piece was to go, even though some like the centerpiece were already set up. She also told her where catering should set up their tables for appetizers as well as the bar. She could tell that Harper had heeded her instructions perfectly but what she didn’t understand was how the interior design she had wanted to set up for the evening had been done when she hadn’t told Harper about it. After a few moments, it clicked; Lexa, she had told Lexa and shown her pictures of how she wanted it to look. Turning to her fiancée, she finally spoke.</p><p>“Lex, what is all this?”</p><p>“This, my love, is your entire vision for tonight being brought to life.”</p><p>“But how? When?”</p><p>“When you showed me the pictures I took pictures of them when you weren’t looking so I’d know exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it. Then I called Harper and she agreed to help. I rush ordered everything and Harper made sure to be here to sign for the deliveries and she unpacked them. I arranged to meet her here a little before 5am so we could set everything up. What I hadn’t expected though was for Harper to have told our friends my plan and to have many of them present this morning to help with the set up. Niylah, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Bellamy, Luna, Lincoln, Madison, my mom and your mom were here to help Harper and I with the setup. Working together it didn’t take long at all to finish and I managed to make back home around 6am but I was a little sweaty from lugging around those painted trees so I quickly ushered the kids and our sisters outside to play some soccer knowing you’d be up any minute that way when you did find us and saw I had worked up a sweat you wouldn’t wonder how I came to be that way.”</p><p>Clarke crashed their lips together conveying all of her emotions in a single kiss. Remembering that they weren’t alone however, she pulled back and looked at Lexa with love filled eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for this. This is exactly how I wanted it to look. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>At Lexa’s request, the rest of their friends and family who helped with the setup arrived only ten minutes later. As expected, Clarke was quick to hug everyone who helped and thank them for doing so. After the greetings were done, the group at large got to talking while they waited for the exhibition to officially begin in forty minutes. Before Clarke could join in on catching up with their family and friends, Lexa led her to the office in the back.</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t want to eat before we left and I know there will be plenty of appetizers, but I wanted you, Sprout and Kit to have a proper meal before the exhibition begins. Don’t worry I made sure to get you something light. I hope you like it.”</p><p>Lexa had a simple watermelon and tomato salad prepared for Clarke with Pellegrino, as that seemed to be the only water she liked these days.</p><p>“Baby, this is perfect. Thank you for doing all of this. You continue to surprise and amaze me each day. I am so grateful that I get to call you mine.”</p><p>“You’re welcome but you don’t need to thank me; I will always take care of you and our children. I love you. Now eat before your guests arrive,” Lexa said as she pulled a chair out for Clarke.</p><p>When Clarke finished eating just ten minutes later, Lexa knew she had made the right call because clearly her fiancée had been hungry.</p><p>“That was amazing, Lex.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m okay. Sprout and Kit are okay too.”</p><p>Lexa smiled as she lovingly caressed Clarke’s barely there bump.</p><p>“Good. You’ll tell me if you start to feel nauseous or otherwise unwell tonight, right?”</p><p>“Of course. I was actually wondering if I could ask you for a favor?”</p><p>“Okay, but what’s the favor?”</p><p>“When I hold these, I am expected to shake hands and play both hostess, artist and businesswoman all at once. I have never had a date for these before so I always have to talk to everyone alone. I was wondering if you’d be willing to stay with me during the whole event? You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I’d really appreciate it and it so would Kit and Sprout.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, baby, shhh it’s okay. I was already planning to not leave your side tonight so of course I will be by your side tonight; there’s no place I’d rather be.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair reemerged into the main gallery space just as the first guests began to arrive. Clarke was able to take Lexa around and explain each piece, except the centerpiece, before they were pulled away to speak with a guest. Clarke explained how the overarching theme for this showcase was love, loss and hope. She told the brunette how she began working on this collection about a week after Aden and Madi came home from school to ask when their other mom was coming home because their friends had all met both their parents, unless they only had one, so they didn’t get why they hadn’t met their other mom when they knew they had one.</p><p>“So, you see this one was inspired by you. See how there’s a nondescript figure with piercing green eyes watching the blonde woman and her children in the clearing? To me this painting was about my belief that you were always with us even though you didn’t know about our children then.”</p><p>“It’s breathtaking.”</p><p>“Oh! And this one shows a barrier separating two star crossed lovers, the sky princess and the grounder commander. You are the Commander on the ground commanding a vast army that is trying to break through that barrier so you can reach your sky princess. This was actually the first piece I did when I started working on this collection. After hearing our kids ask about you again I just had this image of you being willing to lead armies to war if it meant you found us.”</p><p>“I really really love this one Clarke. And I would have lead armies to war if that’s what it took to make my way home to you.”</p><p>This continued the couple had made their way through every painting except the centerpiece that Clarke would be unveiling shortly. Just before it was time for the unveiling the couple were pulled into a conversation with Dante Wallace, who was a well known art collector and art dealer for extremely wealthy clients. Clarke had always gotten along with Dante and he routinely purchased works from her gallery both for his clients and his own collection. Dante revealed that he was impressed by the collection and had already put in a bid to purchase one of the paintings for his own collection and a bid on another for a client. When the couple excused themselves, they made their way to the small platform to the side of the centerpiece. Clarke walked onto the platform and grabbed the microphone while Lexa stood just to the side of the platform.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman, I would like to take a few moments, before unveiling the centerpiece of this collection, to say a few words. For many years, art was the cornerstone of my life; some would even say my life completely revolved around my art and they wouldn’t be wrong. I love art and always will but I always had this feeling that I was missing a piece of the puzzle to my life. Then in June 2015, I met the missing piece; I met the love of my life. We had a whirlwind night but alas fate did not feel it was our time and we went our separate ways without even exchanging names. I always knew in my heart that fate would one day bring my love back into my life and fate did not disappoint because last year my love finally found her back to me and the children we had created. This collection is inspired by our story. These works tell the story of loss, love and hope. Now, before I unveil the centerpiece I want to bring my love, my fiancée, Alexandria Woods up here to be with me as she too sees the centerpiece for the first time. Lexa, join me?”</p><p>Lexa nodded and quickly joined Clarke on the platform and held the blonde’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“The centerpiece is actually made up of four works that the story of the entirety of tonight’s theme: love, loss, hope and unity. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for joining us for the exhibition which is so near and dear to my heart.”</p><p>Clarke then unveiled the centerpiece which was made up of four square canvases placed on a huge rectangular canvas. The bottom, rectangular canvas was clearly painted to depict the ground and sky finally reaching each other while the four smaller canvases clearly told the story of Clarke and Lexa. The top left canvas depicted two girls, one blonde and one brunette, wrapped in each other’s arms sharing a sweet kiss on a beach with the water lapping at their feet as the sun set in the distance. The second canvas depicted the blonde from the first canvas sitting on the same beach, with her hand on her slightly swollen stomach with only the ghost of the brunette next to her. The third canvas showed the blonde with two children, one with blonde hair and one with brunette hair. They were playing on the same beach from the prior canvases, and it showed the adult blonde looking towards the water, while the children built a sand castle, where a clearer picture of the brunette was, almost as if saying she was coming back to them, she was coming home. The final canvas was once again on the beach but this time the sun was rising and the blonde and brunette were reunited, each with silver bands on their ring fingers and each holding one of the children while they all were smiling and laughing. </p><p>The centerpiece truly was beautiful and the crowd was loudly applauding it as Lexa shed tears seeing it. For Lexa, seeing this piece further reconfirmed how sure Clarke was that their family would be together one day. Lexa knew she had to buy the centerpiece to have in their home because it was the story of them. She excused herself for a moment, claiming she needed to use the restroom, when in actuality she went to see Harper who was handling the bids on the pieces that evening.</p><p>“Harper, can I speak with you for a quick second?”</p><p>“Of course. What’s up?”</p><p>“I want to buy the centerpiece. That piece is the story of my family and it should have a home in our home. I know this is set up where the higher bidder gets the work but is there any way you can take an official bid of me being willing to pay double whatever the highest bid is to ensure I get it?”</p><p>“We actually are only doing the bidding system on the other pieces. For the centerpiece, our appraiser came in and did an appraisal so the that piece will be sold to the first person willing to pay that price.”</p><p>“How much did the appraiser value the piece at?”</p><p>“Well given Clarke’s clout and renown in the art world as well as the size of the work, types of materials used, hours put into it and overall quality the appraiser valued it at $2,750,000. That’s the highest he’s ever appraised one of Clarke’s works for too.”</p><p>“Wow, she deserves to have it appraised that high. Does she know that’s what it has been valued at?”</p><p>“No. she doesn’t; I asked if she wanted to know and she said ‘Harper, that piece depicts the story of my family that’s why I added the final canvas as soon as Lexa came back into our lives and having my family together is priceless so no price set on that work could top what I already have at home so no, I don’t need to know what the work has been valued at.’”</p><p>“That’s my girl. Well, since I don’t have to worry about bidding I would like to purchase it however, I would like to pay $5,500,000 instead.”</p><p>“Lexa, why would you want to pay more than its price and why $5,500,000?”</p><p>“Because that work is worth so much more than its valuation. As for why I selected that number, that’s easy; $1,000,000 for each year that has passed since meeting Clarke and since we are a little over five and a half years past when we met I added the $500,000 to represent the half year.”</p><p>“I was convinced when you set everything up to decorate the gallery but this gesture, wow, Clarke wasn’t kidding when she said you are the most sentimental and romantic persons she’s ever met. Do you think you could teach Monty to step it up in the romance department,” Harper said, added a joking tone with her final question.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to have a word with Monty before we leave,” Lexa replied half seriously. “Is it possible to also not tell Clarke I am the one who bought the centerpiece?”</p><p>“Sure, but isn’t she going to notice it hanging in your house?”</p><p>“I want to surprise her with it being hung above the fireplace in our living room on Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Lexa, that is the most romantic plan I have ever heard for a Valentine’s Day surprise. I’m being serious now please teach Monty your romantic ways, I’ve been waiting over six years for him to propose.”</p><p>“I’ll causally bring up my wedding to him then to subtly bring the topic up; it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>“Well thank you and I’ll take care of the paperwork for the purchase. Do you want me to charge the account you used for tonight’s decorations?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be perfect and Harper, thank you for everything you’ve done to help me with tonight.”</p><p>“Anytime. Now you better get back out there before Clarke thinks you got lost; oh! and let her know there are multiple bids are all of the pieces.”</p><p>“That’s amazing! Are you sure you don’t want to tell her?”</p><p>“No, I think it would mean more to hear it from you.”</p><p>With a nod, Lexa returned to the main gallery space and quickly resumed her place at Clarke’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, the exhibition was beginning to wind down and only their friends and family were left. Lexa swore she hadn’t seen Clarke stop smiling all night. She decided it was now time tell Clarke that there had been multiple bids on every single piece meaning they all would sell and that the centerpiece had also been sold. Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before leading her back up onto the platform in front of the centerpiece. Grabbing the microphone to ensure all their friends and family could hear Lexa began to speak.</p><p>“Can I have everyone’s attention for a moment? Thank you. First on behalf of Clarke and myself, we would like to thank you all for being her today. An extra thank you goes out to all of you who woke up before dawn to help me decorate this place today. Each of you in this room make up our friend and family group and we couldn’t be happier to have you all in our lives and in the lives of our children. As such, I wanted you all here when I share some news with Clarke.” Lexa then turned to fully face Clarke before continuing. “Clarke, I love you so much and cannot express how proud I am of you. The pieces you created touched me to my very core. To know that you created an entire showcase based on us and your belief that we would be reunited, well before we were in fact reunited, means more to me than you will ever know. With that being said, I have learned that every single piece has been sold. Each piece that was up for bid, has received multiple bids and the centerpiece sold as well. I am so proud of you baby! I love you!” Lexa then sealed her declarations with a kiss before Clarke finally composed herself enough to speak.  </p><p>“Everything sold, Lex?”</p><p>“Yes, baby. Every single piece sold.”</p><p>“Oh, my God that is amazing! That never happens on the first night they are shown.”</p><p>“Well it happened this time and you deserved it. Every piece is phenomenal.”</p><p>“I feel like I’m living in a dream right now.”</p><p>“It’s no dream babe, it’s reality.”</p><p>“Mama, Mama! You did it! Everybody loved your art! I’m proud of you too just like Mommy is,” Aden was happily screaming as he jumped up and down until Lexa picked him up and settled him on her hip.</p><p>“Mama! They are all so pretty and that’s so cool they all sold! And I’m proud of you too,” Madi screamed just as happily as her brother causing lexa to pick her up too and settle her on her other hip.</p><p>Clarke moved forward and embraced her family, enjoying this moment. The little family was so happy and focused on each other that they didn’t notice Niylah, who also happened to be the professional photographer they hired for the event, take several pictures of them embracing and celebrating as a family. Abby, Indra, Nyko, Anya, Raven and Lincoln all snapped pictures with their phones too to capture the moment.</p><p>After the family spent some time celebrating on the platform, Lexa could tell Clarke was beginning to get tired so she quickly wrapped things up and played it off that she wanted to get her wife home so they could celebrate with their children privately before bedtime. Their friends gave them knowing looks but what they didn’t know is that Lexa truly just wanted to get her fiancée home so she could rest after having such a long day.</p><p>When Lexa got her family home a short time later she drew Clarke a bath, making sure the temperature was just lower than the maximum recommended during pregnancy, and got the kids put to bed. Once they were asleep she carried Clarke to the bath where to two enjoyed a long soak before getting in their own bed where they fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be another very small time jump in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Monday, and the couple was waiting to be called back for their appointment with Addison. It had only been about a week and a half since they last saw their children on the sonogram machine but both women were incredibly excited to see their little ones again and see how much they’ve grown. Clarke felt like her stomach had “popped” some over the weekend and Lexa agreed; it had seemingly doubled in size between Saturday when they went to bed and when they woke on Sunday to the sound of Lexa talking to the babies. Due to that change, it was becoming much harder to hide Clarke’s baby bump as what was previously only noticeable to Lexa was now a small bump anything truly looking could see. Thankfully, they hadn’t had any family or friends over the previous day so the secret was still under wraps but they knew they’d have to plan a reveal immediately because surely the grandma squad would figure it out if they saw Clarke.</p>
<p>“Clarke, Lexa, you can come on back,” Addison called out from the end of the waiting room.</p>
<p>The couple quickly followed and once in the room Clarke got on the exam table while Lexa took her seat on the chair next to it.</p>
<p>“How are you both doing today? Clarke, you had an exhibition Friday, right?”</p>
<p>“We’re good, thank you for asking and yes I did, I can’t believe you remembered.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I remembered. How did it go?”</p>
<p>Clarke blushed so Lexa took the opportunity to brag by saying, “it went so well. All of Clarke’s pieces sold before the exhibition even ended!”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing. You’re lucky you have a fiancée who brags about you like this one here Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I know, she’s the best.”</p>
<p>“I won’t argue with you. Now, how have you been feeling? How’s the morning sickness?”</p>
<p>“It’s not as bad. The medication and the IV once day have been helping. I still throw up daily but it’s not as many times a day. Lexa’s been great though,” Clarke says as she reaches for her fiancée’s hand and give her a soft smile, “it doesn’t matter what time of day it is she always follows me and takes care of us.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. Happy looks good on you Clarke.”</p>
<p>“All it took was having my girl back.”</p>
<p>“It appears so. Are you two ready to see your little ones again?”</p>
<p>“YES!”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to excuse Lexa’s excitedness, she’s been waiting for this appointment since we left your office last time. She’s always been wanting to see how much they’ve grown since this noticeable bump appeared overnight, literally.”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t pretend you’re not just as excited, I just expressed our mutual excitement first, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I confess I’m just as excited.”</p>
<p>“I can tell, you two haven’t stopped smiling since you walked in here. Lie back Clarke and lift your shirt and undo your pants so you can push them down to just below your bump.”</p>
<p>Clarke quickly did as told and as soon as she was done, Addison put the gel on her stomach and began to move the transducer across her stomach until she found what she was looking for. The couple expected Addison to speak once they saw one of their babies on the screen but instead she continued to move the transducer around then after clicking a few keys she turned the screen away from the couple but continued to move the transducer around and click keys on the keyboard. The couple shared a nervous look but it was ultimately Lexa who broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Addison? Is something wrong? You moved the screen away and you didn’t do that last time and you haven’t turned the sound on for the heartbeats either. If something is wrong can you please just tell us, the silence is killing us.”</p>
<p>“I need to go grab another monitor and then I want to show you something. I promise I will explain in just a minute. Please don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Addison then quickly set the transducer down and left the room, leaving a very nervous Clarke and Lexa behind.”</p>
<p>“Lex, what if something is wrong?”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it will be okay. She just told us not to worry and she didn’t look like something was wrong and the smile she gave us didn’t look like a sad one. No matter what it is though, we will face it together. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Just as the couple was sharing a sweet but chaste kiss, Addison returned with a second monitor.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that. Okay so I want you two to look at this screen. These are the still shots we captured when you were here last and I detected you were carrying multiples. I want you to look really closely here, where I added the circle. That’s the placenta. See how it’s thicker here and then branches off in two directions?”</p>
<p>When she saw the couple nod their heads she continued.</p>
<p>“This could either be two placentas fused together or a single placenta that has branched off, it’s hard to tell but I want you to look even closer, specifically here where the smaller circle is. See how it’s just above where it goes in two directions?”</p>
<p>The couple again nods.</p>
<p>“Okay, not look at the screen showing the still shots I just captured today. Do you see anything different about the placenta?”</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa look at the two screens closely but it takes a few moments before Lexa gasps.</p>
<p>“Addison, am I seeing things or does the spot above where the placenta goes in two direction look like it goes off parallel to the one that goes off to the left or is the left side just thicker?”</p>
<p>“I thought I may be correct last time but I didn’t want to say anything to the two you and get your hopes up in case I was wrong. I knew there was a good chance the pregnancy would progress enough between your last visit and today that I would be able to tell for certain, and I am; that’s the real reason why I had you keep today’s appointment. I promise I will get to your question Lexa but now look at these sets of images, what do you see?”</p>
<p>The couple again looked closely at the screens when Clarke saw it followed by Lexa a moment later who simply gasped and brought he hands to her mouth when she realized what they were looking at.</p>
<p>“Addison are Lexa and I looking at three babies not two?”</p>
<p>Addison broke out into a huge smile which was enough to tell the women their thought had been correct.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. Your first guess was correct Lexa the spot just about the placenta split or fusion, I’m not really sure which it is yet, is another branch. Each branch of the placenta is going to a baby. Congratulations Mommies you’re not having twins, you’re having triplets!”</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD! Clarke, we’re having three babies, can you believe it? This is so exciting. Oh God, we need a name for our newest little surprise. Lets see we have Sprout and Kit because of our last names. Oh! we’ll call this one Squid because the last time we went to the Aquarium the squid exhibit was Madi and Aden’s favorite so now they can feel included in our choice for nicknames for the babies, yup Squid sounds good, what do you think Clarke?”</p>
<p>Lexa finally tore her eyes away from the screen, where images of all three of her unborn children were, and looked at the woman she loved so much. Looking at her fiancée she saw tears streaking down her face.</p>
<p>“Clarke, sweetheart, are you okay? Baby, talk to me.”</p>
<p>“Happy tears, happy tears. Lex, we’re having triplets, TRIPLETS!”</p>
<p>Chuckling while wiping Clarke’s tear Lexa responded, “yes baby, we are; three precious little miracles that we made. God, you must have super sperm babe, first twins and now triplets what’s next quadruplets?”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge,” Lexa asked while mischievously wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you two are happy about this, I wasn’t sure when you stated tearing up Clarke. So, care to tell me which baby goes with each nickname so I can start labeling each of the sonograms with their names instead of ‘Baby A, Baby B and Baby C’?”</p>
<p>“Yup! When the pregnancy was confirmed Nyko printed a picture that back then was just the sac and that’s what we were calling Sprout. So, Baby A is Sprout, Baby B is Kit and Baby C is Squid, if you agree with that nickname that is,” Lexa said while looking at Clarke.</p>
<p>“I think it’s perfect. Like you said Sprout and Kit’s nicknames came from your last name and my maiden name and the twins’ favorite exhibit was the squid so using that as the nickname for our newest little surprise seems perfect so that they can feel more included in this pregnancy. So yes, we have a Sprout, a Kit and a Squid.”</p>
<p>“Those are lovely. I’ll change the notations to use their nicknames before I print the pictures from today. Everything looks good with all three; they’re right on target size wise and those little flickers show their strong heartbeats. If you give me a moment I can isolate each heart beat then label them so you know which goes with which of your children.”</p>
<p>“Addison, that would be wonderful. Can we get the recordings sent to us again?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I imagine you’ll be using them to tell your family soon seeing as you’re showing, which is completely normal right now since you’re carrying triplets.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Clarke and I would like to use them to tell the rest of our family and close friends that we are expecting and to tell everyone including everyone who already knows that we are expecting that we are expecting three little ones not one. Everyone that knows currently assumed we were only expecting one since that’s normal and we wanted to surprise them at once that we’re expecting multiples.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s great. Alright, I have the tracks separated. Are you ready to hear Sprout’s heartbeat?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” the couple said in unison and within seconds they heard it a strong “thump..thump..thump..thump”.</p>
<p>“God, Clarke, that’s our Sprout!”</p>
<p>“Yeah it is. Strong heart just like their Mommy.”</p>
<p>“Sprout has a very strong heartbeat, just like we want to hear. Now here’s Kit’s.”</p>
<p>“Thump..thump..thump..thump.”</p>
<p>“That’s our little Kit, Lex; so strong already.”</p>
<p>“Just like their Mama.”</p>
<p>“Kit’s heartbeat is very strong too; it’s perfect. And lastly Squid.”</p>
<p>“Thump..thump..thump..thump.”</p>
<p>“Three for three, Clarke, three strong heartbeats.”</p>
<p>“Definitely. God, their heartbeats are just perfect.”</p>
<p>“Squid’s is just a strong as its siblings’. You two have three very strong and very healthy little ones. You’re at just over eight weeks now and normally I’d have you come back after you hit twelve but since you’re expecting triplets I want to see you every three weeks. So, we’ll have you come back in on the 22nd. Then after that we’ll see you again on March 15th.”</p>
<p>“Addison, we may have an issue with the dates,” Clarke nervously said.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Before we knew we were expecting triplets we had set our wedding date for March 7, 2021 at our private island estate in Greece. We were planning to travel there a week early and then our family gifted us a month-long honeymoon. How should we handle this? Do Clarke and I need to adjust our wedding plans?”</p>
<p>“First, congratulations! I didn’t realize the wedding would be so soon but that’s amazing. Clarke will be fine to travel until about six months’ gestation. We don’t do sonograms at every appointment so we can do virtual appointments while you are away. After today we generally wouldn’t do another sonogram until you hit twelve weeks. Even though it will be two appointments in one week lets have you come back in on the 26th so we can do the twelve-week sonogram, then after that we wouldn’t do another until eighteen weeks which will be a week or so after you return home so as long as we do at least one virtual checkup while you’re away I don’t see a problem with your plans. If you can let me know exactly where you’ll be during the time you’re gone I can give you local OB contacts so you have one nearby if you need but I don’t think you will.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s good to know,” Lexa replied.</p>
<p>“Do either of you have any other questions?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Earlier you were talking about the placenta and how you weren’t sure if it was fused or not. What’s that matter? Do we need to be worried about how our babies’ placenta is?”</p>
<p>“No, no, everything is completely fine and healthy with the placenta. If the placenta is a single one that branches off it means the triplets will be identical but if it’s fused they might be identical and they might be fraternal. As the pregnancy progresses we may be able to get a better idea as to whether or not the triplets will be identical but I’m fairly confident that you two don’t care if they’re identical or not you just want them healthy, am I right?”</p>
<p>“You are absolutely correct. Clarke and I will completely happy if they’re all healthy, that’s all that matters. Speaking of being healthy, I know the twins came slightly early but should we expect an early delivery since we’re expecting triplets?”</p>
<p>“Well, the due date will be around August 27th but yes, with triplets we should expect an early delivery. With triplets, we want to get you to about 32 weeks but obviously if we can keep them inside a little longer that’s better. Since triplets tend to come early we are realistically looking at a delivery date in mid to late July at the earliest.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for explaining all of that.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Lexa. You two are asking smart questions. Do you two want twelve copies of the images for each baby, like last time in addition to the flash drive with each baby’s heartbeat?”</p>
<p>“Lex picked that number last time and it seemed to be a good choice so yes please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four hours later the couple found themselves at the gallery preparing their pregnancy announcement. While they were waiting for Addison to return with the copies of the scan they had talked about how they wanted to announce the pregnancy to the rest of their family and how to announce they were expecting triplets. The pair eventually settled on giving their family framed photos that would announce both the pregnancy and that they were expecting triplets. </p>
<p>They planned to include the twins in the photo where they all would be wearing matching outfits. Lexa, Aden and Madi would wear blue jeans with light blue button downs that would be tucked in and they would each be wearing dark brown belts while Clarke would be wearing a matching blue dress. Then, in the photo, Lexa would stand on the left with one of the kids on each hip and a plus sign on the wall to her right. Clarke would then be on the other side of the plus sign holding a copy of the sonogram photo that showed all three babies in her womb and an equal sign on Clarke’s right followed by the number seven on the wall. </p>
<p>Thankfully they had the needed clothes at home already so all they had to do was pick up the kids from the house and sneak the needed clothes out without Raven seeing then make their way to the gallery where Niylah had agreed to meet them. When they arrived at the gallery they knew they’d have to tell Niylah their secret but they also knew they wanted their kids to be surprised so they decided to send the twins into Clarke’s office to color while they talked to Niylah.</p>
<p>“Hey, Niylah, thank you for meeting us on such short notice.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Clarke. So, what’s up guys?”</p>
<p>“First, you need to promise not to tell anyone what we’re about to tell you,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Lex, you tell her.”</p>
<p>“Clarke and I are expecting again!”</p>
<p>“Guys! That’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“It really is and that’s not all we’re not expecting one baby…we’re expecting three,” Clarke excitedly added.</p>
<p>“Wow, holy shit! I take it the twins don’t know since you sent them in the other room?”</p>
<p>“No, they don’t but they will find out today because you’re here to shoot photos for our pregnancy announcement,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>The couple then explained their idea and Niylah had the idea to spray paint the plus sign, equal sign and number seven on blank canvases they could then hang on the empty back wall of the gallery, which was a medium grey brick wall. As the couple and their children got changed, Niylah spray painted the canvases and hung them. She managed to spray paint all of the canvases in a blue and pink swirl that looked really good against the grey bricks.</p>
<p>After the family had gotten changed the twins luckily didn’t question what was on the canvases against the wall. They quickly posed and after five shots, Lexa and the twins turned just slightly to look at Clarke but their faces were still clearly visible. Niylah managed to capture the exact moment the twins realized what the pictures were for and that the picture their Mama was holding had three babies in it not just one. In that shot, Lexa and Clarke were looking at each other lovingly while the twins were smiling with a look of shock and awe on their faces; Niylah thought it was the perfect shot and in the end, it was the one they chose to use for their announcement. The twins were ecstatic to learn they were getting not just one sibling but three, this was a dream come true to them. They began telling their Moms everything they would teach the babies and how much fun they’d have with them. The only thing Lexa and Clarke didn’t tell their children was the nicknames their two surprise babies. They wanted the twins to get to be surprised along with their family so they wouldn’t learn the other nicknames until the reveal.</p>
<p>Niylah went and got the photo printed and to pick up the frames the couple requested while the little family change back into their more casual outfits. When Niylah returned an hour later she decided to stay and help the family frame the photos and wrap them. Once the family had everything prepped for their reveal they said their goodbyes to Niylah and made their way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just after 3pm when the family returned home. When they picked up Aden and Madi earlier, they had send Raven home to give her a break so they came home to an empty house. Looking at Clarke, Lexa knew they needed to share their news sooner rather than later because although the bump was small it was noticeable. </p>
<p>“Clarke?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“What do you think about calling the family over tonight for dinner and then we tell them before we eat but while sitting in the living room so you can sit and keep your beautiful bump hidden until the secret is out?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea.”</p>
<p>And that is how they found themselves seated in the living room two hours later. Raven, Anya, Indra, Nyko, Madison, Abby, Lincoln and Luna were seated across furniture in the room. Clarke, Lexa, Aden and Madi meanwhile were seated together on the couch that faced everyone else. Clarke had been surprised when Lincoln arrived holding Luna’s hand but she noticed Lexa wasn’t. In fact, she found out Lexa had an extra announcement made thinking there was a chance the girl would accompany her brother that evening. Clarke had immediately pulled her fiancée into the kitchen to grill her and she learned that the two had met at the grocery store and hit it off then were surprised to see each other at the gallery the morning of the exhibition to decorate. From what Lexa had said Lincoln was quickly developing feelings for their friend who was also the twins’ teacher but she couldn’t deny that they were well suited for each other.</p>
<p>Once everyone was seated, Lexa had handed out wrapped gifts to everyone. She hadn’t said a word as she handed them out but instead waited to speak until she was seated next to Clarke and holding her hand once more with Aden on her free side and Madi on Clarke’s.</p>
<p>“Clarke and I wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight. We love each of you and hope that you enjoy what we have chosen to gift you. Please, go ahead and open your gifts.”</p>
<p>The couple held their breath while they watched everyone rip open the wrapping paper. A moment passed and then all of a sudden, the room erupted in noise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did you all react to that baby twist? How with the family react to the news? Next chapter will be up tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was talking at once so the couple couldn’t even decipher who was saying what all they heard were resounding shouts.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“IS THIS REAL?!”</p><p>“YESSSS!!”</p><p>“WOOHOO”</p><p>“WHAT?!?!”</p><p>“HOLY SHIT!”</p><p>“LANGUAGE!”</p><p>The couple let this continue for a minute or so, enjoying the reactions from their family. They noticed Aden and Madi seemed to be enjoying the scene too as they had huge grins on their faces. Blue met green and Clarke nodded signaling it was okay for Lexa to start the conversation.</p><p>“So, you all are happy for us,” she asked trying, and failing, at hiding her huge smile.</p><p>“Happy? I’m so happy my baby is having another baby,” Indra said through watery eyes.</p><p>“Not just a baby; look at the picture closer, all of you,” Lincoln said almost in disbelief.</p><p>The group had apparently been excited enough that those who didn’t already know about the pregnancy didn’t even pay attention to the numbers in the picture or the details of the sonogram.</p><p>“Oh, my God! Clarke, honey is this true?”</p><p>Through tears of her own Clarke nodded as Lexa wrapped her arm around her, “yeah, we’re expecting triplets, Mom.”</p><p>“We’re gonna have three brothers or sisters,” Madi practically screamed at the top of her lungs.</p><p>“Yeah, Mama and Mommy are having three babies,” Aden excitedly added.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else the family of four, soon to be seven, were pulled to their feet and engulfed in hugs. The only person who didn’t approach to hug them was Luna. Lexa could tell she wasn’t sure how to act so she approached her while Clarke and the kids were soaking up the attention.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?”</p><p>“You’re asking me if I’m okay? You’re the one who just announced you are expecting triplets, Lexa.”</p><p>“I know but I saw you hanging back so I wanted to check on you.”</p><p>“Oh! It’s just I’m not family and we all only became friends a couple months ago so I didn’t want to intrude.”</p><p>“Luna, you’re not intruding. I made sure there was a picture for you for a reason. My brother knew we were expecting already; granted he didn’t know we were expecting triplets but he knew we were pregnant and he guessed we were telling everyone tonight. Knowing that we were going to tell everyone, or at least suspecting we were, he still asked if it was okay to bring you and we said yes. Let me tell you something about my brother, he has a past a past where he had to do a lot of growth to be the man he is today but somewhere along the line he learned to hold onto something or someone when you find something good. I know you two have been spending time together this past weekend and I know you initially met at the grocery store. I also know that he would not have asked to bring you tonight unless he could see something real happening between you so come on, join the rest of our crazy family; I have a feeling you’ll be spending a lot more time with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Lexa and Luna had rejoined the group and hugs were given by all, the group resumed their original seats before the “grandma squad” started with their questions.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m not trying to be insensitive but how?”</p><p>“You mean how did I get Clarke pregnant again when I wasn’t supposed to be able to the first time?</p><p>Indra shook her head yes.</p><p>“They always said there was an incredibly small chance I could start fully functioning, for lack of a better phrase, so when Clarke told me she was pregnant, I met up with Nyko the following day even though it was a weekend and he ran the test and I’m one in a million, Mom, everything is fully functioning so if we decide we want to keep growing our family we have that option now.”</p><p>“Oh, my sweet girl that is wonderful news,” Indra said through tears as she got up and hugged her daughter once more; “and you, why didn’t you tell me you were testing my daughter,” she asked her partner.</p><p>“Doctor-patient confidentiality; that’s also why I didn’t tell you about the pregnancy, plus it was their news to tell,” Nyko replied.</p><p>“You knew about the pregnancy?”</p><p>“Yes, Indra, but I didn’t know they were expecting triplets; I only confirmed after the home test.”</p><p>“Well thank you for being there for my girls then,” Indra said while placing a kiss to the man’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you two and so so very happy you get to go through this one together. I will always treasure the time I got to spend with you during your pregnancy with the twins but even then I knew who you really wanted with you but I’m glad you have Lexa by your side this time.”</p><p>“Thank you, Madison. I will always be grateful to you for everything you did for me and the twins but I wouldn’t want to go through another pregnancy with anyone other than Lex by my side.”</p><p>“And you’ll never have to go through another one without me. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Clarke replied while placing a sweet kiss to the brunette’s lips.</p><p>“Alright, alright, enough with the mushiness we don’t need a demonstration of how the triplets came to be,” Raven said to break the couple from their moment.</p><p>“Yes, your sister is right. How did you tell Lexa you were pregnant?”</p><p>“Oh! Baby sis told her in such a cute way, Mom,” Raven gushed before slapping a hand to her mouth and sheepishly looking at her sister and Lexa mouthing “sorry” before looking at her mother again.</p><p>“You told your sister before me,” Abby asked with clear hurt in her voice.</p><p>Clarke went to respond but Lexa placed a kiss to her temple and quietly whispered “let me, my decision is why we had to tell them”. Once Clarke whispered back “okay” Lexa began.</p><p>“Abby, with all due respect, it is up to Clarke and I to decide who we share our news with and when. We were going to wait to tell you all until after we entered the second trimester but with triplets on the way we couldn’t exactly hide the bump much longer. Telling Raven, Anya and Lincoln before the rest of you was not done to slight, hurt or disrespect anyone. We chose to tell our siblings on the flight from California to Polis when we were headed to Paris because it was necessary. We didn’t know we were expecting multiples then but regardless I made the decision to step down as CEO/President of Trikru Inc. because I wanted to be able to stay home with all of our children. I decided to maintain my ownership but ask Lincoln to take over as CEO and Anya as President. I asked them to split my old role so that neither of them had to live in the boardroom like I did. Clarke, being selfless as always, automatically had started talking about cutting back on her gallery work or even turning things over to someone else entirely so she could be home with the kids because we agreed we didn’t want a nanny raising our children and we didn’t want to always be leaving them with family. Before Clarke made her declaration about lowering her workload I had already decided I wanted to lower mine. Clarke had to raise Aden and Madi alone for almost five years; yes, she had help from our family but I wasn’t here to help. I don’t want to miss anything else in their lives or anything in these babies lives. Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid deserve to have their Mommy at home and that wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t make a change. Clarke is always willing to support me but now is the time for me to support her so she can chase her dreams. I already achieved my dreams with the company and personally with this family so it’s Clarke’s turn now to achieve her dreams within the art world and both galleries. The formal press release will be released in time for the evening news tonight detailing the change in leadership at Trikru but Trikru employees were notified not long after we returned from France. Lincoln and Anya have been running things for a couple of weeks now and I am pleased with what they have done. Needing this change to happen was the sole reason we revealed the pregnancy to them, well actually the kids revealed it with our blessing. I knew they’d want to know why I was stepping down so we needed to tell them but they didn’t know we were expecting multiples, no one except Clarke and I knew that.”</p><p>“You stepped down to be a stay-at-home mom and so that Clarke can chase her dreams,” Abby questioned clearly getting emotional.</p><p>“Yes. We are in this relationship equally and we are parents equally. I wanted to do this for our children and Clarke and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. It was no sacrifice on my part; family comes first period. I am thrilled with m decision and with Clarke being able to work on pieces at home sometimes, we all get more time together as a family which is all we ever wanted.”</p><p>“You’re a good woman Lexa; I don’t know if I would have been able to walk away from surgery.”</p><p>“Thank you but my choice isn’t what’s best or practical for everyone, you did what you thought was best.”</p><p>“Thank you for saying that; so, can we hear how Clarke told you now?”</p><p>“Of course, Clarke why don’t you tell her?”</p><p>“Okay. Well just before midnight Santa came to our house and delivered presents. The kids heard him saying ‘HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS’ and came and woke us up. They wanted to see what Santa left them so we all went downstairs and saw Santa’s footprints and that he ate the cookies. There were so many presents and when they asked if they could open just one Lex and I agreed since they had been extra good. So, the four us each got to open one gift. I knew I was going to tell Lexa over the holiday, I had just found out a couple of days earlier and it was killing me not telling her but I wanted it to be special. Anyway, the kids opened their gifts and then Lexa gave me a gift, this locket I’ve been wearing every day since Christmas actually. After that I got nervous, like so nervous. I was afraid she’d think it was too soon because not for nothing definitely got pregnant the first time, again, oh god you didn’t all need to hear that, sorry I’m rambling but this actually depicts how I was feeling then perfectly.”</p><p>“Babe, take a breath,” Lexa said through chuckles.</p><p>“Right. Sorry. Anyway, I handed her a rectangular box I had wrapped and this one almost dropped it once she saw what was inside. I had gifted her the positive pregnancy test.”</p><p>“Don’t stop there, tell them how my sister reacted,” Anya urged the blonde to continue but she only did after receiving a nod from Lexa.</p><p>“Lex was crying, full-fledged crying and I was scared for a minute that she wasn’t happy but then she spoke through her tears to ask if we were having another baby. The second she asked for conformation I knew it would be okay. I confirmed it for her and asked if she was happy and she just, God guys, she just exploded with happiness and before I realized what she was doing she had slid off the couch were sitting on, pregnancy test still clutched in one hand, and sat in front of me before lifting my top just enough to place a kiss to my stomach and then,” Clarke paused as she collected herself as she looked at her fiancée and began to tear up remembering how Lexa reacted to their pregnancy news, “and then she said, ‘hi baby, you can’t hear me yet but I’m your Mommy and I can’t wait to meet you. I love you already.’ She’s been talking to them every single day since too and she’s even got the kids talking to them some too now.”</p><p>The room was filled with the collective “awes” of their family.</p><p>“That’s really sweet; my daughter is lucky she got you to spend her life with Lexa.”</p><p>“Thank you, Abby, but I’m just grateful she chose me to spend her life with and build a family with. Clarke has given, and continues to give, me everything I ever dreamed of having in a partner and a family. I love her and our children more than anything.”</p><p>“We can all see that; I’m glad to call you my daughter-in-law.”</p><p>“And I’m proud to call you my daughter-in-law Clarke. You and the kids are the best thing to ever happen to Alexandra,” Indra sweetly added.</p><p>“Stop it guys, you’re going to make me cry,” Clarke said while blushing.</p><p>“Okay then, changing topics; Lexa, you referred to the babies as Sprout, Kit and Squid? Where on earth did you too come up with those names,” Madison asked.</p><p>“I started referring to the baby as Sprout pretty much from the moment I knew we were expecting. We had recently changed Aden and Madi’s last name to Woods and we knew Clarke would be taking the Woods name as well when the time came so I settled on ‘Sprout’ because baby trees are sprouts and we’re the Woods family aka we’re literally a family with a last name that alludes to trees so it just made sense. Then a week and a half ago when we went to see Dr. Montgomery, she found the second baby and told us we were having twins. Since Sprout’s name came from the Woods last name, with Clarke’s blessing, I picked Kit for the second baby because baby Gryphons are commonly referred to by that name so that way both babies had a nickname derived from their parents last name/maiden name. Fast forward to this morning and we had another appointment with Dr. Montgomery and, long story short, she explained to us how at the prior appointment she thought she saw where the placenta may actually have been going off for a third baby but based on positioning she couldn’t definitively find a third baby and she didn’t want to get our hopes up if she was wrong but she was able to easily see out third little miracle this morning. Since Baby A is Sprout and Baby B is Kit we decided to call Baby C Squid because when we took Aden and Madi to the Aquarium the Squid exhibit was their favorite. So now our babies have nicknames that are representative of their moms and older siblings.”</p><p>The room was filled with another round of “awes”.</p><p>“Mommy, you and Mama are calling Squid, Squid, because Madi and I liked that exhibit best? You named Squid for us,” Aden asked clearly in a state of disbelief.</p><p>“We did baby boy. Mama and I love you and your sister so much and you two are part of this journey too, okay? You two will not be left out.”</p><p>“Mommy’s right; we want you two involved and to part of this so it was only fair that one of your siblings get their nickname from you two.”</p><p>“That’s so cool,” Madi exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah! I can’t wait to tell all my friends at school,” Aden added before getting a thoughtful look on his face “we can tell people now, right? I know we had to keep it a secret since Christmas but it’s okay to tell now, isn’t it?”</p><p>Lexa nodded at Clarke before the blonde answered her son, “yes baby boy it’s okay to tell people; it’s not a secret anymore.”</p><p>“Oh no!”</p><p>“Aden, what’s wrong,” Lexa asked her son.</p><p>“We bought the clothes for one baby not three and they all should have one of everything. We need to go back to the store. Kit and Squid can’t think we love Sprout more,” Aden said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“Yeah, our baby siblings can’t think we like Sprout more, we need to go back to the store, now,” Madi added firmly.</p><p>“My little angels, it is so sweet you want to go back to the store but you don’t need to go right now we still have six or so months before they’ll be here at the earliest,” Clarke said trying to calm her children.</p><p>“No, Mama, we need to go now. If we don’t fix our mistake now Kit and Squid will think Sprout is more important to us and that’s not true we love them the same like you and Mommy love us the same,” Aden pleaded trying to make them understand.</p><p>“Aden’s right, you and Mommy taught us that parents love all their kids the same and we will love them all the same too but it looks like we love Sprout more,” Madi said agreeing with her brother.</p><p>Clarke looked to Lexa for help but before the brunette could speak she noticed her brother and Luna having a hushed conversation before he smiled and nodded then looked to Lexa. In that moment, Lexa knew what her brother wanted to do so she nodded her head signaling her could speak.</p><p>“Luna and I were going to go shopping for a gift for all of your siblings tomorrow after school so what if Luna brought you two with her to meet me after school and we all went shopping together? We could get the sets of clothes you want to get so Sprout, Kit and Squid all have the same ones then you two could help us pick something out too. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Mommy, you pick us up from school every day now but is it okay if go,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Please Mommy, please Mama can we got,” Aden begged.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa had a brief wordless conversation before Lexa said, “yes you can go but you need to have Uncle Linc or Luna call us to let us know what time they think you’ll be home and no going overboard with purchases, understood?”</p><p>Both kids nodded their heads, with huge smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Thank you for offering to take them with you.”</p><p>“Of course, Clarke. I love spending time with my niece and nephew and this will be a great opportunity to spend time with Luna outside of school too.”</p><p>“We still appreciate it,” Lexa added.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me be part of their adventure tomorrow. That’s also really sweet, how you chose their nicknames by the way,” Luna said after a moment.</p><p>“Thank you and thank you for being willing to spend your date night with my brother with our kids, Luna.”</p><p>“So, when are you due,” Indra asked.</p><p>“We’re at right around eight weeks now. Technically, we are due on August 27th but since we’re expecting triplets its more likely that they’ll be born somewhere around 32 weeks so likely they will be here sometime in mid to late July.”</p><p>“Wonderful, that gives me plenty of time to prepare things.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘prepare things’,” Lexa asked her mother.</p><p>“Oh, nothing just Grandma stuff,” Indra brushed the question off.</p><p>“Uh huh, whatever you say Mom,” Lexa replied, clearly being able to tell there was more to the story.</p><p>“Not to be a downer, but will this impact your wedding plans,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“No. Lex and I asked Dr. Montgomery and she said it’s fine since it’s all before we reach six months. She’s going to have us come in for an extra appointment on the last business day before we leave and she’s going to give us local OB contact information so if we need one while away we know who we can trust. She’s also going to do some virtual appointments while we’re away just to check in.”</p><p>“Wow, sounds like you two have an amazing OB who goes above and beyond. What did you say her name is again,” Abby asked.</p><p>“Dr. Addison Montgomery. She’s one of the owners of Seaside Health and Wellness. She’s the same OB I went too once I moved here while pregnant with Aden and Madi.”</p><p>“Hmm, was she ever married to Derek Shepard, do you know?”</p><p>“She was, yes. Do you know her?”</p><p>“I met her once years ago at a conference she attended with Derek. She seemed very kind.”</p><p>“She is. I was nervous meeting her because I knew she already knew that I was intersex from Clarke’s last pregnancy and some doctors don’t react well to me but she was nothing but kind from the second we met. I even learned Clarke talked about me when she was pregnant with the twins and Addison said how happy she was that we found each other again. I don’t think I’d be this comfortable with another OB taking care of Clarke and our children.”</p><p>“That’s great that you have found such a good OB. When I sent my test results from confirming the pregnancy to her, she called personally to thank me for sending her the results; most doctors don’t do that anymore,” Nyko added thoughtfully.</p><p>“By the way, who took the picture for your reveal gift you gave each of us,” Anya asked out of the blue.</p><p>“We actually had Niylah meet us at the gallery after our appointment. She took the pictures and she made the canvases that have the plus sign, equal sign and number seven on them,” Lexa explained.</p><p>“We wanted this done right and we wanted the reveal gift to be something you each could keep so we knew we needed her help since photography is her career,” Clarke added hoping her mother especially wouldn’t be upset that a friend knew before she did.</p><p>“Wow. Your friend, Niylah, is very talented. She took such a beautiful photo. I’m going to make a copy of mine so I have one at home and one at the office,” Abby said before adding, “do you think she’d be open to accepting work from the hospital? We’ve been looking for a photograph to be the head of art and design for our new campaign and seeing this talent I think she’d be perfect.”</p><p>“Remind me to give you her card before you leave Mom. If you call her I’m sure she’d be open to it.”</p><p>“We also have all the sonogram photos if anyone wanted to see them,” Lexa told the group.</p><p> </p><p>The group of course wanted to see the sonogram photos and the couple made a note to remember to give everyone getting copies their copies before they left. Once everyone had been able to see all the sonogram pictures they enjoyed a simple buffalo chicken wing dip dinner with chips for dipping, celery and side salads. They also had a German chocolate cake for desert. Lexa had chosen the menu herself to make sure it catered to Clarke’s cravings.</p><p>After dinner was done, Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Luna volunteered to clean up before the group retired to the home theater to watch Disney’s new Godmothered movie the twins and Lexa, although she would deny it, really wanted to see. When everyone left that night, Clarke and Lexa were exhausted. They quickly got the kids ready for bed before going to their own room. Clarke had expected them to quickly go to bed too but Lexa surprised her with a massage first. It was only after the massage that Clarke and Lexa settled in their bed with Clarke laying her head on Lexa’s chest while Lexa wrapped an arm around her with her hand resting on the baby bump. Sleep soon claimed the pair and they both dreamt of all five of their children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are going to start having some smaller time jumps in the next chapter or two but don't worry we're still going to be riding the fluff train!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Aden and Madi stayed with Luna until the last of their classmates had been picked up then they went with her to Lincoln’s house where he was waiting for them.</p><p>“Hey guys, are you ready to go shopping?”</p><p>“Yeah, Uncle Linc; Madi and I have been talking about this like all day.”</p><p>“Yeah, we wanna get two more of the interactive play mat we got last time cause that way Sprout, Kit and Squid can all play at the same time.”</p><p>“Oh! and Luna told us there’s books on becoming older siblings. Can we find those and get them too? Madi and I need to be ready cause we’re getting three siblings Uncle Linc, three!”</p><p>“Please Uncle Linc? Aden and I need the books cause we gotta do a good job, so good that Mommy and Mama will have more babies then we can teach Sprout, Kit and Squid how to be big siblings too!”</p><p>“Woah, slow down munchkins. You want Mommy and Mama to have even more babies?”</p><p>“Duh Uncle Linc. We heard Mommy tell Mama we needed a soccer team once and there’s two of us and three in Mama’s tummy and that equal five, right Luna?”</p><p>“Yes, Madi, two plus three is five; good job sweetheart.”</p><p>“Yeah so five isn’t enough, we need eleven for a soccer team, Mommy said so when she taught us more about the game.”</p><p>“Mommy was right Aden; a soccer team does need eleven people but being pregnant is hard on Mama so I don’t know if she wants to have six more babies after these three.”</p><p>“But Uncle Linc they can adopt. Mama told Mommy she’d be open to that so that’s how we get to eleven of us.”</p><p>“Okay Madi, I understand what you and your brother are saying but how about we focus on Sprout, Kit and Squid being born then you can ask your Moms for more babies, deal?”</p><p>“Deal,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“Alright, come on ya goofs, lets get in the car and head to the store. Which car do you two want to ride in; mine or Luna’s?”</p><p>“Hmm, I wanna ride in yours cause your back doors open themselves and open up like we saw in a movie one time and it’s all black and you said it can drive itself and that’s so cool,” Aden gushed about his Uncle’s new SUV.</p><p>“Yes! Your new car Uncle Linc pleaseeee? You haven’t let us ride in it yet you only showed it to us and it wasn’t cool that you only showed us but didn’t give us a ride in it,” Madi begged.</p><p>“Your new Tesla Model X is pretty cool Lincoln. I’ve only been in it once and it was totally cool watching the self-driving mode drive. I think Aden and Madi should get to experience it too. And they were really well behaved in class today and they helped pick up the room before we left so really taking your car would be a reward for the good behavior,” Luna said with a wink.</p><p>“Okay, my car it is lets go.”</p><p> </p><p>While Lincoln and Luna were taking the kids shopping Clarke and Lexa were meeting with their wedding planner, the illustrious Sophia Kensington, Polis’ premiere wedding planner. Sophia had agreed to meet with them in their home since Clarke was still dealing with a higher than average amount of morning sickness bouts during the day. The purpose of this meeting was to finalize decorations for the ceremony and reception venues, catering menu, flowers, guest list/invitations and seating chart. Once those details were finalized the only things left to do would be to get Raven’s dress, get the twins’ outfits, select maid of honor gifts for Anya and Raven, wedding favors for guests and the cake.</p><p>They were in the middle of approving the final look for the decorations when Lexa and Clarke’s phones both buzzed with a new text notification.</p><p>Luna to Clarke and Lexa: So, just a heads up your children will be returning to you with several books on how to be good older siblings. They insisted they needed them so they could be god older siblings and also know what to teach Sprout, Kit and Squid when it was time for them to become older siblings.</p><p>Lexa to Clarke and Luna: Awe that’s adorable. Clarke, our kids are so considerate and sweet.</p><p>Clarke to Lexa and Luna: Lex, I’m literally sitting right next to you. *eye roll emoji* And what do you mean so they can teach the babies how to be older siblings?</p><p>Luna to Clarke and Lexa: They may have um overheard you and Lexa discussing future children and heard the comment about having a soccer team wort of children.</p><p>Clarke to Lexa and Luna: Lexa Woods so help me if you directly or indirectly put anymore thoughts in their heads either on purpose or by accident about another six children being pushed out of me after pushing these three out I will castrate you myself. And Luna, you and Lincoln better have gotten the idea out of their heads.</p><p>Lexa to Clarke and Luna: Come on babe, we both know you want a big family too and it’s not like I talked about that possibility in front of them but they’re sneaky sometimes!</p><p>Luna to Clarke and Lexa: Lincoln tried telling them pregnancy was hard on your body so you may not want to have to carry six more babies after the triplets but they brought up adoption. You see, Clarke, they also heard you specifically say you were open to adoption so your children said and I quote “Mama told Mommy she’d be open to adoptions so that’s how we get to eleven of us.”</p><p>Lexa to Clarke and Luna: Ha! Guess I’m not the only one they overhear. Oh, Sophia has the final design options for the decorations at the wedding up now for us to look at so we have to go but thank you and Lincoln again for taking the kids with you!</p><p>“Sorry about that delay but as you can see we have three different options for the decorations. I’ve viewed the pictures of the property and the island is beautiful. For the beach, we can do two different things. Option one is this sparkly blue runner leading to a Greek arch that is made to look like old Greek architecture. The chairs would be draped in white with the end of the rows on either side of the aisle being draped in blue that matches the runner but will also have Mediterranean Spurge flowers incorporated throughout so you have both your wedding colors included. There will also be candles throughout the area to add a more romantic feel to the setting. Option two would be to have no formal runner but rather scatter a mixture of blue and green flower petals along the aisle. The draping for the chairs would still be the same as would the arch. For both option the string quartet would be off to the side on the left. However, with this option there would be more flowers around the arch and only a few candles. I think I know which option you would prefer but I wanted to present both option just in case I was wrong.”</p><p>“I really like the first option. The runner will look amazing against the light coloring of the sand on the beach and it looks great with the chair draping. Plus, you love candles Lex, and there are so many candles that would look amazing.”</p><p>“I agree with Clarke completely. Both are beautiful but the first option fits us and the venue the best. The flower petals for the aisle would look nice but it’s an outdoor wedding so it’d be easy for them to blow away in the slight breeze we’ll likely have being so close to the water. Plus, the more candles the better so option one wins on that.”</p><p>“Alright, option one it is, as I expected.  Since you chose that option for the ceremony venue I think this option is best for inside the ballroom of your home for the reception. And as an aside, the ballroom in your home is gorgeous. I’ve had clients with ballrooms before and they’re usually too small but yours has plenty of room for tables, catering setup and a dance floor. In this option, the guests will be seated at round tables and the table cloths would all be white but the back of the chairs would have these wonderful bows that match the runner and draping you’ll have at the ceremony and Mediterranean Spurge would be woven in. For the centerpieces, you’d have three floating candles, with each candle being a slightly different size. The candles would float in this wonderful slender-ish round glasses on top of a mixture of blue and green sea glass and then surrounding the floating candles would be a bed turquoise-blue lilies. The stems will be cut off the lilies as you see here but the beautiful blue and green hues of these lilies will complement the sea glass and be a beautiful way to incorporate both wedding colors. At the back, there will be a longer rectangular table for you, your children and the wedding party. The table cloth will still be white and have the same centerpieces but there will be three centerpieces spread out an equal distance along the table. The bow on the back of the chairs will be the same as the guest chairs as well expect your chairs will each have ‘Mrs.’ embroidered on the back. Behind your table there will be a sheer backdrop that is illuminated with fairy lights that will have soft blue and green hued lights. The catering set up with the cake will along the left wall and the bar will be on the opposite end of the space from your table but you two will not need to worry about going to the bar as you will have your own private waiter to bring you drinks or anything else you desire. Per your request the dance floor will be made to face the right wall and there will be a stage for the band and to the right of the stage will be a full DJ set up for band breaks. There will be various lighting options available above the dance floor, including blue and green strobe lightening and a disco ball to use at appropriate moments. There will be a few surprises too but I’ve been assured by your sisters and brother you will love them. So, what do you think?”</p><p>“Wow. I think this is going to be perfect. When we started planning and picked our colors I wasn’t sure how we could pull off a beautiful aesthetic with blue and green but this is just amazing. I love it but what do you think Clarke? I want you to have your dream wedding so if you don’t like something we’ll change it. Clarke? Sweetheart don’t cry.”</p><p>“It’s all j..just s..so bea…beautiful.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, it is but nothing will compare to your beauty that day or any day for that matter.”</p><p>Lexa sealed her declaration with a kiss then gently kissed Clarke’s happy tears away.”</p><p>“I think it’s safe to say we love this. It’s perfect for us, Sophia; you’ve really outdone yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you, but it’s clients like you and Clarke who made my job easy. You both provided me with detailed lists of what you like and dislike so it was easy to pull together your likes to create a chic, modern and stylish set up. Lets talk about flowers now. Obviously, we will be using Mediterranean Spurge for a couple of things as well as the lilies but Clarke did you have any preference for your bouquet or your maid of honor’s bouquet or for your daughter to use as the flower girl?”</p><p>“No, Lex and I discussed it and we feel confident in your ability to select the perfect arrangements that incorporate our colors nicely. As long as you think they’re beautiful we will too.”</p><p>“Ditto and we also trust you to select the boutonnieres, myself, Anya, Lincoln and Aden will be wearing.”</p><p>“Wonderful. I already have the perfect ideas and I know you’ll love it. Next item then is the catering menu. Clarke, we want to make sure we have items that everyone will love but will also cater to your cravings so if you need us to add or remove anything even if it’s last minute you just let me know. We want your cravings to be met but we also don’t want you to have to suffer through your own reception if there’s something being served that becomes a food aversion for you.”</p><p>“Thank you for that. I luckily haven’t had any aversions yet but it’s great to know everyone will be flexible if we need to make any last-minute changes.”</p><p>“Of course. I’m not sure if you know this but I got into wedding planning after my own wedding. I was pregnant with my first child at the time and our planner was not sensitive to that so much so that the entire menu at our reception turned me off. After that day, I took every class I could on wedding planning and interned with some of the best planners out there. When I started my company, I made a vow that no client would ever have to suffer like I did so I’m serious when I say let me know if any changes are needed, no matter how last minute they are.”</p><p>“We didn’t know that. We appreciate how willing you are to work with us; I definitely want Clarke to be able to enjoy our wedding, even if it means we have buffalo chicken wing dip,” Lexa said adding a teasing tone at the end.</p><p>“Well, keeping all of that in mind have you two thought about how you want to handle catering? Do you want servers to serve a formal meal or a more relaxed buffet style or a more formal sit down mean?”</p><p>“Lexa and I have thought about this a lot and we have decided on formal sit down but the appetizer course will be buffet style and after dinner will be converted to hold other desert items. Could that work?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s actually a wonderful idea. The buffet section will be set up on the back wall near the bar but far enough away that the line for drinks won’t interfere with those trying to get food. We will still have servers for you two and your children who will bring you whatever you ask for from the buffet table. Would that work?”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds great,” Lexa replied.</p><p>“Splendid. Have you two thought about what appetizer options you would like?”</p><p>Clarke blushed a little before stating, “We have; we would like buffalo chicken wing dip with chips on the side for anyone who prefers to eat it as actual dip, lobster mac n cheese, a mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette and Italian as dressing options, deconstructed bruschetta and an assortment of fresh fruit and veggies with appropriate dipping sauce options.”</p><p>“You two have put some thought into this. I think those sound like perfect appetizers. What about main course options?”</p><p>“We know our wedding will be smaller but we still want to give our family and friends options. Clarke and I narrowed it down to three options; herb roasted chicken with rice and fresh apricots, filet mingion with grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes and butternut squash ravioli.”</p><p>“Perfect options; your guests will just need to have their RSVP in at least four days before the ceremony so the proper amount of each mean can be prepared. What about the cake?”</p><p>“We actually have an appointment with a baker who only does wedding cakes that our friend Harper knows tomorrow. His name is Christopher Baker ironically,” Clarke explained</p><p>“Oh, I know Chris; he is an excellent choice for creating your cake. Does he know the wedding is in Greece?”</p><p>“He does. He agreed to fly out and handle actually making the cake once on site,” Lexa replied.</p><p>“Wonderful. Now the guest list. Who will be on it?”</p><p>“For the wedding party, obviously, there will be Lexa and I, our children Aden and Madi, Anya Woods, Lincoln Woods, Raven Griffin, Dr. Abby Griffin, Indra Woods, Madison Kane and Dr. Nyko Ocean. For the rest of our guests there is Luna Rivers, Harper McIntyre, Niylah Forrest, Maya Vie, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, John Murphy, Bellamy Blake, Echo Azgeda, Emori Storm, Tris Fields and Artigas Cransen. There will also be five dogs, all under six months.”</p><p>“So just under twenty-five people total then. Have you thought about a seating chart?”</p><p>“Yes. Clarke and I originally did want the wedding party to sit with us but my brother, Lincoln, has recently begun seeing Luna Rivers and we would like him to be able to sit with her so we were thinking we would either add Luna to our table or shorten our table so only Clarke, the kids and myself are seated there then have a separate table for the rest of the wedding party and Luna. Which way do you think would be best to handle this?”</p><p>“Honestly, I would add her to your table. Without her you have an odd number at your table but with her it would be an even ten people.”</p><p>“Clarke, what do you think?”</p><p>“Luna is literally watching our kids with your brother right now and she was here when we told our family we’re expecting again so she’s already assimilating into our family so I think we include her in our table.”</p><p>“I agree. We’ll be adding Luna to our table then.”</p><p>“Noted. What about everyone else? Since we’re doing round tables I would suggest no more than six people per table.”</p><p>“That would mean only two tables though. What about a more family style setting? Instead of table being alone we add another table directly in front and push them together? Clarke and I would be in the center of the table on the side facing the dance floor and our kids will be on either side of us, then the rest of the wedding party on our side. Then our friends could be on the opposite side? That would free up more space on the dance floor and give some room for the pups to play with everyone because we know they’ll want too.”</p><p>“I really like that idea, Lex. Our friends are like family so it makes sense. We will all want to talk to each other as well so one larger table makes more sense. What do you think Sophia?”</p><p>“Now knowing how many guests will be present I think this is the best way to go about seating. Did you two still want to use the classic invitations I emailed to you?”</p><p>“Yes, Clarke and I liked how simple but elegant they were with the primarily white look and gold cursive calligraphy.”</p><p>“I will have them sent out by end of business today, rushed, so they will be received by end of day tomorrow since most guests are here and the rest are only in Arkadia. The only other thing I wanted to talk to you about are your maid of honor gifts and wedding favors. I know you had said you were going to shop for those but we’ve talked a lot over the phone the last couple of weeks and I think I know you pretty well so I actually had a few ideas if you would like to hear them.”</p><p>“Oh, thank God. Lex and I have not been able to think of anything worthy to give. Please, share your thoughts.”</p><p>“Alright, so you each chose your sisters as your maids of honor and they also happen to be in a relationship together. So, what about a couple gift? I know you two mentioned that there’s no budget because you want it done right as you’re only getting married once so what about a spa weekend for them? All the bells and whistles. There’s actually a great little resort right on the Aegean Sea so it’s a short boat or helicopter ride from you island. It’s called Dimitra Beach Hotel &amp; Suites. It’s all inclusive and has great spa facilities and other amenities. It’s also private so it’s a very nice place to unwind for a few days. I know you said your family will be staying on your island with your kids for the first two weeks you are away on your honeymoon so maybe you could send them there after those two weeks are up?”</p><p>“I think that’s perfect actually. Lex, what do you think?”</p><p>“It’s perfect. They’ve been helping us out with the kids and Anya took on more work so I could step back so I think it’s perfect. I would suggest sending the ‘grandma squad’ too since they arranged our honeymoon but they’ve made it clear we’re not allowed to do anything to thank them for that. The timing would be perfect too. We haven’t discussed this yet, but originally our third week of our honeymoon was going to be on the island with the kids but we’re going to be there the week before the wedding and then they’ll be there an additional two weeks so I thought we’d pick the kids up in Greece then spend our third week away at the coastal estate in the Dominican Republic before going to the Australia property for our final week away.”</p><p>“Lex, I love that idea! You know I’ve wanted to see the estate there, it’s going to be amazing and the kids will be thrilled too. So, the maid of honor gift and final travel plans for us are settled. What about wedding favors though?”</p><p>“This is a semi-unconventional wedding favor but the idea of fate and serendipity and star crossed lovers is so intertwined with your love story that I was thinking we gift all your guests with a framed photo of the star map for your wedding day. Thanks to science they can prepare those a week in advance so you would have it for the wedding. I also thought we’d do cute little monogramed “Clarke &amp; Lexa March 7, 2021” candles for everyone.”</p><p>The couple sat in thought for a couple moments before looking at each other with grins on their faces.</p><p>“We love it; it’s unique and thoughtful and Clarke and I think everyone will love it.”</p><p>“Perfect, I will have it all arranged. That takes care of everything we had left to hash out. Let me know what you decide about your cake though so I can coordinate with Mr. Baker to make sure travel is arranged and supplies are ready in Greece. And don’t forget to pick up the proper paperwork before leaving for Greece that will have your marriage validated not only in Greece but here too. Let me know if anything else comes up and I will talk to you both after your cake appointment.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sophia, for everything,” Lexa said while shaking the woman’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. We know we’re going to have the perfect wedding thanks to your help,” Clarke added.</p><p>The couple saw Sophia out before returning to the living room where they collapsed on the couch.</p><p>“Wow, she’s amazing; we barely had to do anything and she arranged our dream wedding.</p><p>“You’re right, she did Lex. I love how stress fee planning has been in large part because of her.</p><p>“Did you want me to take the kids to get their outfits after the cake tasting tomorrow so you can come home and rest?”</p><p>“Lex, I’m pregnant not an invalid.”</p><p>“I know that, I just don’t want you, Sprout, Kit or Squid to wear yourselves out or do too much. I just want to make sure the four of you are okay.”</p><p>“I know Lex. How about we see how I’m feeling and go from there?”</p><p>“Okay, I can live with that.”</p><p>“Good. Can we just lie here for a bit and cuddle?”</p><p>“Of course, Clarke; anything you want baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Lexa and Clarke had just finished their dinner and were cleaning up when they heard the telltale sound of their door opening. Both smiled softly knowing they would soon hear the sounds of their children’s voices calling for them.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama! Madi and me are home!”</p><p>“We’re in the kitchen,” Lexa called back.</p><p>“Hi Mommy, hi Mama,” Madi happily chirped as she gave each of her moms a hug.</p><p>“Hi Mama, hi Mommy,” Aden just as happily said as he too hugged both his moms.</p><p>“Did you guys get everything you wanted to get.” Lexa asked her children.</p><p>“Yup! We got all the clothes so Sprout, Kit and Squid have the same set and we got two more interactive play mats so they each have their own,” Aden excitedly told his parents.</p><p>“We brought Uncle Lin and Aunty Luna with us too, see,” Madi said to her moms.</p><p>“Lex, Clarke hi. They insisted we come in even though we told them we were going to anyway,” Lincoln chuckled.</p><p>“Hi guys,” Luna said to the group.</p><p>“Hi Linc, hey Luna,” Clarke quickly greeted not having caught her daughter call Luna her Aunt. She noticed Lexa had a sly smirk on her face and got confused though.</p><p>“Hi Lunc, hi Luna. So, is there anything you two would like to tell us?”</p><p>It had not gone unnoticed to Lexa that her daughter called Luna her Aunt or that Lincoln and Luna had not stopped holding hands since entering the home.</p><p>“Actually, there is,” Lincoln asked slightly nervous.</p><p>“Let me guess, you asked Aunty Luna here to be your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Lex, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Clarke, our daughter called Luna ‘Aunty Luna’ and they’d only have started doing that if Lincoln here asked her to be his girlfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, my God! How did I miss that? So, did you? Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?”</p><p>“I did. Your kids helped too. We were eating dinner and Aden pops out with ‘are you and Luna boyfriend and girlfriend cause you hold hands like Mommy did with Mama when they became girlfriends’. Before I could answer though Madi added ‘if she’s not you should ask her to be cause you like her and then she can be out Aunty too.’ I had been planning to ask but they gave me the opening so I asked and thankfully she said yes and they’ve been calling her Aunty ever since.”</p><p>“Congratulations baby brother you picked a good one!”</p><p>“Yes, congratulations you too. Welcome to our family, officially.”</p><p>“Thank you, we’re really happy,” Lincoln said as he leaned over to kiss Luna’s cheek.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. I hope it’s okay they started calling me that, we didn’t tell them too but we didn’t tell them to not do it either,” Luna said clearly nervous.</p><p>“Luna, it’s okay. If Aden and Madi want to call you Aunty Luna we’re not going to stop them. You just spent your off time from work doing Aunt things with them too. So, as long as you’re okay with it Clarke and I are too, right Clarke?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Oh, good because I actually kinda like it. I don’t have any siblings so I’ve never been an Aunt before and I kinda like having the chance to be one.”</p><p>“Well welcome to the club; goodness knows we have plenty of children who need/will need as many Aunts and Uncles as they can get,” Clarke says while her had subconsciously goes to her still small baby bump.</p><p>“We had planned to watch a movie before getting the kids to bed if you two wanted to stay and watch with us,” Lexa offered.</p><p>“What are you guys watching tonight,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“We’re watching Bend it like Beckham! Mommy told us it’s about soccer,” Madi excitedly told her Uncle.</p><p>“I remember that one! It’s a good story, Linc, did you want to stay?”</p><p>“Yea, if you’re cool with it I’d like too.”</p><p>“It’s settled then, Linc and I are staying.”</p><p>Before anyone could say more the twins were dragging their newly dubbed Aunty Luna to the home theater with Lincoln following close behind. After gathering the snacks, Clarke and Lexa joined the group and they enjoyed a movie night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Small time jump in the next chapter but I promise it won't be too much of a jump.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late the next morning, Lexa and Clarke were meeting with Mr. Baker regarding their wedding cake. He had given them vanilla bean, classic chocolate, lemon, red velvet, strawberry, pink champagne, marble and vanilla with raspberry filling to try. Thankfully, none of their guests had allergies so they could truly pick whatever they wanted.</p>
<p>“How are we supposed to pick just one Clarke? They’re all sooooo good!”</p>
<p>“Lex, we can pick more than one flavor. Each tier could be a different flavor if we wanted.”</p>
<p>“Really? That’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“It is. Which ones are your favorite Lex?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, well I really like the marble; you can taste the vanilla bean and chocolate well but one doesn’t over power the other. I also like the strawberry, it just tastes fun. Oh, and red velvet that’s classic. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I was leaning towards the marble and the strawberry. We talked about doing four-tiers so we can freeze the top tier for our one year anniversary. Since we both think the strawberry is fun, what if the top two tiers were strawberry and the bottom two were marble? Then in a year we can honor the tradition of eating the top tier on your first anniversary for good luck while also getting to enjoy a fun flavor that will remind us of our wedding?”</p>
<p>“I like that idea a lot, lets do it.”</p>
<p>Having made their decision, Lexa motioned for Mr. Baker to join them so they could tell him their decision.</p>
<p>“I take it you two have come to a decision?”</p>
<p>“We have. As we discussed earlier, Clarke and I want a four-tier cake since we will be freezing the top tier per tradition. We love all of the flavors but we would like the top two tiers to be strawberry and the bottom two to be marble.”</p>
<p>“Those are excellent choices. Have you two decided is you want square tiers or round ones?”</p>
<p>“Lex and I decided we would let you choose that based on what you think will look best with the design and then we would be surprised the day of.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. What about the design? Did any of the sketches I sent over speak to you?”</p>
<p>“One did. As you know we’re being married on the beach of our estate in Greece so the airbrushed sea themed cake fits well with the location. Plus, it’s gorgeous and the house where we met was actually a beach front property in Arkadia so it ties into our story. We also loved that the airbrush colors of teal and blue looked fantastic and tied in with our wedding colors. The shells and beading were beautiful as well to tie into the sea theme and that coral work looked fantastic.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lexa and I really loved that one.”</p>
<p>“I had a feeling you would select that one. The airbrushing will use Kroma airbrush colors so the teal and blue will be vibrant. Once the airbrushing is done the whole cake will be sprayed with Dinky Doodle Metallic Blue to give off a sparkly iridescent blue sheen. Next the shells and beading that will go around the circumference of each tier will be made using molds and the coral work will be freehand using Royal icing.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect. Thank you so much for being able to do this on a month’s notice,” Lexa told Mr. Baker</p>
<p>“It is no problem, I am happy to help such a lovely couple with such an amazing love story. In fact, I would like to give your wedding cake to you as a gift, completely free of charge.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Baker, we couldn’t accept that, that’s too much,” Lexa told Mr. Baker.</p>
<p>“First, call me Chris please. Second, you are already paying to fly me to Greece to assist my father in making your cake at his bakery there. I have not been able to see my father in over ten years so really you are paying me in something much more valuable than money, time with my family. So, please accept the cake as a gift.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke shared a look before Lexa nodded and Clarke answered.</p>
<p>“We will accept your gift then, if it means that much to you.”</p>
<p>“It does; thank you ladies. I will let you get going now, I know you have outfits for your kids to find today. I look forward to seeing you all in a few weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Clarke and Lexa were leaving the bakery to head to the boutique where they hoped to find wedding outfits for their kids, Lincoln was picking the twins up from school. He had offered to pick them up and bring them to the boutique the night before and the couple agreed as it would save time and they knew Lincoln was really looking for an excuse to see Luna. What they didn’t anticipate was their children using the time with their Uncle to interrogate him.</p>
<p>“Uncle Linc,” the twins shouted in unison.</p>
<p>“Hey Aden, hey Madi; are you two ready to go meet Mommy and Mama to shop for your wedding outfits?”</p>
<p>“Yup! I wanna wear a suit that looks just like Mommy’s,” Aden declared.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I wanna wear a suit like Mommy or a dress like Mama but Mommy says that’s okay and I’ll know when I see it, whatever that means,” Madi said while shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Well, we best get you two to the store then. Grab your things and I’ll go say hi to your Aunt Luna then we can go.”</p>
<p>The kids ran off to their cubbies and Lincoln went to greet his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Hi babe,” Lincoln said before placing a sweet but chaste kiss to Luna’s lips.</p>
<p>“Hi yourself handsome. Do you want to come over for dinner after you drop Madi and Aden off?”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect. Meet you there in about an hour?”</p>
<p>“See you then; now get going they’re waiting for you by the door already,” Luna chuckled.</p>
<p>With a final kiss to her cheek Lincoln walked back towards the kids and left the classroom.</p>
<p>They had been in the car for about five minutes before Madi nervously spoke.</p>
<p>“Uncle Linc?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“If Luna is your girlfriend and she’s our Aunty, what about O?”</p>
<p>Lincoln was not expecting that question from his niece.</p>
<p>“Well sweetie Octavia and I broke up and she went back to Arkadia, remember?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but does that mean she’s not our Aunty now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what does it mean Uncle Linc,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Remember the talk Mommy and Mama had with you after you met Grandma?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>“Okay, well what they told you is true. Octavia won’t be coming around to visit anymore. You won’t be seeing her again maybe ever. So no, she’s not really your Aunty anymore but we all know how much you two loved her so like your Mama and Mommy said then we won’t stop you from calling her Aunty O but you need to know she won’t be visiting anymore, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I just thought that now that you and Aunty Luna are together that it erased everything from before,” Madi explained.</p>
<p>“No, sweetie. You will always have your memories. Me being with Aunty Luna will never take away your memories; I’m just moving on with my life and your Aunty Luna makes me happy. Does that make sense to both of you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“Good, now who’s ready to go shopping for their wedding outfits?”</p>
<p>“ME,” they shouted in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later Lincoln was leading the kids into the boutique where Clarke and Lexa were waiting for them. When they entered, it took about two seconds before the kids pulled free and ran to their Moms.</p>
<p>“Mommy! Mama,” the kids yelled in unison.</p>
<p>“There are our babies, we missed you,” Lexa cooed.</p>
<p>“Are you two ready to find the perfect outfit to wear to the wedding,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“YES,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two go with Arielle here, and see if anything catches your eye while Mama and I talk to Uncle Lincoln.”</p>
<p>The twins ran off with the sale associate while they approached Lincoln.</p>
<p>“Thanks for bringing them over but why do you look so conflicted?”</p>
<p>“While we were in the car they asked about Octavia. It seems they thought that by me dating Luna it erased the memories they had from when we were together. I reminded them about the talk you had with them explaining they wouldn’t see her anymore and that my relationship with Luna didn’t erase the memories they had with her. They asked if she was still their Aunt. I reminded them that she’s not really their Aunt anymore but we wouldn’t get mad if they called her that. They said they understood and they were fine after our talk. I think me moving on just made them a little unsure.”</p>
<p>“We should have expected this but we’ll keep an eye on them and address it again if we need to; thank you for telling us Linc.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Clarke. Good luck finding them outfits. Aden wants a suit just like Lexa’s but Madi wasn’t sure if she wanted a dress or a suit yet.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out soon enough what they pick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later and they finally had the kids’ outfits picked. Aden had continued to insist he wanted the exact same suit as Lexa. Lexa’s suit was being custom made so they couldn’t find a kid sized version in store but Lexa called Patrick Robinson, who was assisting on making her suit, and asked if they could make the same exact suit for Aden and he agreed. Arielle was kind enough to get Aden’s measurements so Lexa could give them to Patrick. Patrick assured they could make any alterations once in Greece though. Madi on the other hand took some time to decide on an outfit. She finally decided she wanted to wear a dress like her Mama but she wanted it to match Lexa’s suit. They found a lace tea length dress in the same shade of blue as Lexa and Aden’s suits and Clarke noticed the lace work was quite similar to the lace work in her own dress but she couldn’t say that with Lexa around. The dress also had cap sleeves and a sash around the middle. Lexa called Patrick back and asked if he could make one for the dress that matched her tie and he agreed. </p>
<p>With outfits for the children sorted, all that was left was figuring out was Raven’s maid of honor dress which Clarke and Raven would be shopping for the next day. After their purchases were paid for, the family of four made their way home for quiet night in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was ten the next morning and Clarke found herself impatiently waiting in her SUV for Raven to come out of the house. She could see her sister’s car in the driveway but her sister was yet to appear. Clarke had already been waiting outside for five minutes and still no Raven. She had already called and text her but five minutes later and still no response. She was pregnant, hormonal, impatient and growing frustrated with each passing minute. Five more minutes, three calls and two texts later still no Raven; to say Clarke was getting pissed was an understatement. Clarke finally went to the door and knocked incessantly for a few more minutes but still got no answer. When Clarke went back to her car, she tried calling her sister one more time but still got no answer; she even tried calling Anya but she didn’t answer either. In a final attempt to get her sister’s attention she hit the car horn hard but still nothing. Clarke’s frustration turned to hurt and anger as she sat in her car and before she knew it the tears started to fall. Maybe it was the hormones but this was important to Clarke and her own sister didn’t seem to care which to Clarke meant she didn’t care about the wedding. Clarke sent a final anger driven text before pulling out of the driveway.</p>
<p>Clarke to Raven: I’ve tried calling, texting and knocking on your door for more than ten minutes but clearly you don’t care about finding your dress for my wedding; your only sister’s wedding I might add. If my wedding means so little to you consider yourself absolved of your obligations as my maid of honor and from attending the wedding.</p>
<p>When Clarke started driving away from her sister’s house she didn’t have a destination in mind. After a little bit, she found herself at her gallery. Harper was at the gallery managing things for the day when the blonde arrived but she could tell her friend was upset as she stormed into her work room. Harper gave her a few minutes before cautiously approaching.</p>
<p>“Clarke? Clarke, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I..I’m fi..ine.”</p>
<p>“No you’re not. What happened?”</p>
<p>Clarke composed herself some before continuing.</p>
<p>“Raven was supposed to go shopping with me today to find her maid of honor dress but when I went to her house as agreed she didn’t answer. I knocked, called, text and even blew the car horn! Her car was in the driveway too but no answer. She apparently doesn’t care about my wedding at all.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I’m sure that’s not true. Your sister loves you and I’m sure there’s an explanation.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that she doesn’t care about my wedding. Thank you for trying Harper but I’d like some time alone, maybe paint a little.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I’ll be out front if you need me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harper left the backroom she immediately pulled out her phone to call Lexa.</p>
<p>“Harper, hey, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Um I’m not really sure. Clarke showed up at the gallery and has stowed away in the backroom. I tried to get her to talk to me but all she’d tell me was she went to Raven’s to pick her up for dress shopping but she ignored her attempts to get her to come out of the house. She knocked, called, text and hit the car horn and no answer from Raven. I guess she saw Raven’s car in the driveway too. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Crap. She’s been more emotional lately because of the hormones but even if she wasn’t pregnant this would hurt. I’ll work on finding a soon to be dead Raven. Keep me updated on Clarke please? I’m sure she’ll be holed up painting for a while.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she mentioned painting. I’ll let you know if anything changes with her.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Lexa hung up the phone and quickly dialed Raven’s number but received no answer. She did however, leave a scathing voicemail.</p>
<p>“Raven, I swear to God you better be lying in a ditch dead somewhere. If not, you will be soon for making my pregnant with triplets fiancée cry for ghosting her and not showing up for dress shopping. You better hope I calm down before I see you.”</p>
<p>Lexa next call was to her sister; Anya picked up immediately.</p>
<p>“Hey Lex, bored having the house to yourself while the girls are dress shopping?”</p>
<p>“No, upset because your girlfriend flaked and now Clarke is holed up in the backroom of the gallery painting because she’s upset and hurt.”</p>
<p>“Raven was looking forward to dress shopping. Wait, was her car in the driveway?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Crap. Lexa, it was supposed to be a surprise but Rae’s been working on something special ever since we found out you’re expecting triplets. I told her to go to bed last night but she insisted she’d had an idea and when I went to bed she was still working on it. If I had to guess, I’d say she’s asleep in the basement since that’s where she’s been working on it. We just changed the locks since she lost her key but the spare is taped under the flower pot to the right of the front door. I have a meeting I can’t miss but maybe you can go wake her and salvage this?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try. Thanks Anya.”</p>
<p>Half an hour later Lexa was letting herself into the house. She quickly made her way to the basement and found Raven dead to the world asleep on the floor. It was what was next to Raven that took Lexa by surprise.</p>
<p>“RAVEN!!!!!”</p>
<p>“Wh..why so lo..loud? Lexa?”</p>
<p>“Raven, what is this? Is this what I think it is?</p>
<p>“Um….well maybe?”</p>
<p>“Oh, my God, it is! But how?”</p>
<p>“I’m a genius, duh.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously Raven, how?”</p>
<p>“When you two announced that you’re expecting triplets, I spent that night reading up on triplets and every article agreed that they like to be close to each other. And since I’m on sabbatical until after the wedding I had the time to do this now. I’ve been working on this non-stop since. I wanted to make sure it would work and that I had it done before you two went off and bought your own. It’s not done yet but it almost is. Do you like it so far? Do you think Clarke will? FUCK! Clarke! I was supposed to go shopping with her today for my dress, shit! Wait, where is she? She was supposed to pick me up.”</p>
<p>“Check your phone Rae. Clarke did come to pick you up but when you didn’t answer she got really upset and angry. She’s hurt right now and thinks the wedding does matter to you. She went to the gallery and is holed up painting. Harper called me and I called you but when you didn’t answer I called Anya and she suggested I check here. She said you had been working on a surprise. Thankfully, my mom said she’d pick the kids up from school for some grandma time so I could come here and try to figure out why you stood my fiancée, your sister, up.”</p>
<p>“Shit, let me check my phone then I do want to hear what you think about this.”</p>
<p>Raven went to grab her phone and look through her texts and voicemails while Lexa began to circle around the almost completed surprise. Lexa couldn’t believe what she was looking at. It was a rectangular wooden structure that looked like a crib just larger, much larger. Lexa also noticed that one side of the structure was taller than the other. She guessed that was so they could turn it around when the babies got big enough where they could climb out of the lower side. The wood looked to be a white/grey stained hard maple and the bars of the crib had intricate infinity symbol carvings at the top and bottom of the four widest bars on each of the longer sides. There were also four pieces on the floor that almost looked like they might be dividers. If Lexa had to guess she’s say the structure was long enough to fill the entirety of one wall in the nursery.</p>
<p>Lexa was brought back to the moment when she heard Raven’s loud scream.</p>
<p>“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!!!”</p>
<p>“Rae, what is it?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Lexa, here just read what Clarke sent me she hates me; I’ve lost my sister Lexa,” Raven said handing her phone to Lexa where Lexa read what was on the screen: <em>Clarke to Raven: I’ve tried calling, texting and knocking on your door for more than ten minutes but clearly you don’t care about finding your dress for my wedding; your only sister’s wedding I might add. If my wedding means so little to you consider yourself absolved of your obligations as my maid of honor and from attending the wedding.</em></p>
<p>“Shit, this is worse than I thought. I knew she was hurting and upset with you but I didn’t know she’s react that badly. Okay, first we will fix this. Second, how long would you need to finish this?”</p>
<p>“I only need to add the mattresses. The wider bars are already made to lock around the dividers and they’ll lock in on the bottom too and be surrounded by the mattresses there too so it’s really just the mattress left since I wasn’t going to buy the bedding because I thought you two would want to do that.”</p>
<p>“Do you have the mattresses already?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I went to Baby Barn yesterday and bought the absolute best ones available; only the best for newest nieces and/or nephews!”</p>
<p>“Perfect. How long would it take to split this to put in the back of my truck and then setup in the nursery along the back wall?”</p>
<p>“Not long at all; it splits into two pieces. One would fit in your truck and the other would fit in mine. If you helped we could probably have it set up in the nursery in under two hours.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s what we’re doing then. But first, can you explain this custom build?”</p>
<p>Raven’s cheeks turned red but she nodded.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I was reading that triplets like to be next to each other like they are in the womb. So, I started looking for cribs made for multiples so they could sleep together without being in separate cribs but all I found were cribs that were connected together but had no option to get rid of the dividers so the babies could be together so I decided to build one. I noticed you guys liked that the bookshelf was white so I went with this lighter hard maple and stained it so it had this nice white/grey look. It’ll match with the bookshelf and chair and any color you decide to paint the walls.”</p>
<p>“It looks great Rae but it looks like it will take up the entirety of the back wall of the nursery; isn’t that a bit big?”</p>
<p>“It’s made to take up that whole wall; I measured the room before we took the kids shopping while you were in Paris. The shape was awkward for putting it in the room if I made it equivalent to three standard cribs. That size wouldn’t place on the wall evenly but the equivalent for four cribs fits the wall perfectly; thank God for your extra-large rooms in your house. I know it’ll be a little bigger than you need but it will give them more room and if you want to limit the space you can always put in a divider or all of them if you want.”</p>
<p>“And what about the carvings on the largest bars?”</p>
<p>“You noticed those huh? You two have this infinite love that has already shown it can withstand the test of time and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you have an infinity symbol on the back of your neck that just so happens to match the one on Clarke’s wrist, so I thought it was the perfect thing to add an even more personal touch to the crib.”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful Rae, really. And for the record, I already had my tattoo when we met and Clarke saw it and got hers once she stopped breast feeding. I was surprised to see it when we met again. But, lets get this split and into the trucks so we can get this set up and then I can get to my fiancée and calm her down enough to come home where you will be waiting in the nursery to reveal the crib and offer one hell of an apology.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, lets do that but you can leave to go to her as soon as both pieces are in the nursery. It won’t take me long to hook it all back together.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan. I’ll call Harper once we’re on the road and fill her in so she keeps Clarke at the gallery in case she tries to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later, Lexa ran into the gallery concern about her fiancée. Harper had called on the drive to the gallery to say Clarke was unraveling and she could hear her screaming in frustration and sobbing. When she entered the gallery, she nodded at Harper as she went straight to the back room. She didn’t bother knocking and instead used the spare key she had to unlock the door and quietly enter the room. Once fully in the room, Lexa saw Clarke sitting on the floor in front of a short easel staring at it while sobbing. Without saying a word Lexa walked into the room and lowered herself to sit behind Clarke, with her legs spread so she was able to pull Clarke into her body and wrap her arms around the blonde while placing a kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>“It’s okay baby, I’m here, I’ve got you. I love you and it’s all going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“How’d you know?”</p>
<p>“Harper called then I went on a mission to find Raven and find out what happened then once I did that I came here.”</p>
<p>“I waited for so long and she didn’t answer. Why did she ghost me? All she had to do was go dress shopping so we could pick a dress out for her. Most maid of honors have to actually be involved in the wedding planning and she doesn’t. She just had to go dress shopping.”</p>
<p>“I know sweetheart. I talked to her and she feels terrible.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s true or else you wouldn’t have painted that,” Lexa said pointing to the canvas that had a young Clarke and Raven on swings. There was a black zig zag line down the center making it look like the canvas had been ripped in half. When Lexa looked closer she could see that young Clarke was crying and a pool of tears was at her feet. She noticed young Raven was smiling though.</p>
<p>“She obviously doesn’t care. She hasn’t even tried to reach out to me. So, I think this is pretty accurate, me hurting and her happy without me.”</p>
<p>Lexa moved back and crossed her legs as she turned Clarke around to face her, linking their hands.</p>
<p>“Baby, your sister does care. When I found her, she was passed out in her basement working on a surprise for our babies. That’s why it took a few hours for me to get here. I helped her finish it and move it to our house. She’s there setting it up now and to apologize. I’m not making excuses for her love, but she was devastated and beat herself up when she realized she slept through dress shopping. When she read your last text, she freaked and she’s convinced herself that she’s lost you and that you hate her.”</p>
<p>“She was working on a surprise for Sprout, Kit and Squid,” Clarke asked getting emotional again.</p>
<p>“Yeah baby, she was.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’m such a mess! Damn you Lexa Woods and your super sperm always knocking me up on the first try. I’m only this hormonal when I’m pregnant with your children!”</p>
<p>Lexa could help but chuckle at the quick change in her fiancée’s emotions.</p>
<p>“Stop laughing at me,” Clarke said with a pout.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sweetheart, you’re just cute when you realize your hormones are playing with your emotions. It’s okay that you were upset and hurt and felt like she didn’t care when she missed dress shopping. She understands why you were upset and she hates that she made you upset but I think once you talk to her and see what she dead it will make a world of difference. Think you’re okay to come home and see her and the surprise?”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I don’t want to drive separate, I want to stay with you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll leave your car here and I’ll bring you back to get it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I like that plan.”</p>
<p>With that, Lexa stood up and then helped Clarke up and once they were both standing she linked hands with the blonde and grabbed the canvas with the other.</p>
<p>“Lex, what are you going to do with that?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to have my own fun with Raven for making my girl cry,” she said with a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>The couple then said their goodbyes to Harper and made their way to Lexa’s truck.</p>
<p>“Based on your smirk I take it you have a plan for messing with my sister?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Lexa said popping the “p”.</p>
<p>“Care to share?”</p>
<p>“When we get home, I’m going to take the canvas upstairs and give it to her and lay into her about how she’s destroyed you and even I can’t console you then when she starts getting upset I’ll walk out of the nursery and you’ll be waiting outside the door. I’ll come and stand with you and when she comes out to chase after me we get to laugh.”</p>
<p>“You’re evil.”</p>
<p>“She hurt your feelings and made you cry and no one gets away unscathed when they do that to my girl, my baby momma.”</p>
<p>“Baby momma, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yep, only one I’ll ever want too. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived home, the couple walked upstairs to the nursery with Clarke staying out in the hall and out of sight from the door opening as Lexa prepared to give what she felt was an Oscar worthy performance. Barging in the door, canvas in hand, Lexa began to rip Raven a new one.</p>
<p>“Look what you did Raven! My fiancée painted this today after you crushed her heart! She’s so upset she wouldn’t even let me touch her! Christ Raven just look at what you caused!”</p>
<p>Lexa flung the canvas at Raven and the Latina caught it and she began to tear up looking at the painting.</p>
<p>“Oh, God! I broke her heart, fuck! I’m sorry Lexa, I am so so sorry. I’ll make this right, I’ll go to the gallery and talk to her even if it’s through a door. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, good luck because most things can be fixed but not a shattered heart,” Lexa seethed as she stormed out of the nursery.</p>
<p>“Lexa! Lexa wait!”</p>
<p>Lexa was outside the nursery now, standing with a view of the nursery door but down the all a bit with her arms wrapped around Clarke from behind with her hands on the blonde’s baby bump.</p>
<p>“Lexa wait! I’m sorry! I’m…WHAT THE HELL?!”</p>
<p>“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” was all that could be heard from Lexa, while Clarke tried to hold back a few chuckles from the look on her sister’s face.</p>
<p>“You made my fiancée cry so I had to get some justice for that Rae, sorry not sorry,” Lexa said with a shrug and a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?! I thought you were like done with me. God, that was terrible but I guess I deserved it on some level. Clarke, please tell me you’ll forgive me? I am so sorry. It’s just that I wanted to do something special for the babies and you know the stores don’t really cater to triplets so I decided to build something especially for them. I’ve been working nonstop on it because I didn’t want you two to go buy your own and then I was just so tired I passed out and didn’t set an alarm and I guess I was exhausted to not hear you when you got to the house and you didn’t have a spare key for the new locks yet so it’s not like you could come wake me up and I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to miss dress shopping, I’ve been looking forward to it, please forgive me, please, that painting can’t be how our story ends, it can’t,” Raven rushed to get out, not even pausing to breath.</p>
<p>“Rae, slow down and take a breath. Just breath. Lex, explained already and I’m sorry I got so upset. I even blamed Lexa for knocking me up on the first try again and making my hormones all crazy again. It’s okay. I’m a hormonal mess and reacted extremely but it did hurt when you ghosted me. But, I know the reason now and it’s okay so long as you actually come dress shopping tomorrow; if you don’t that painting will be your reality,” Clarke said suddenly turning serious.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yup, dress shopping tomorrow. I’ll just stay here tonight the no chance of me missing it, yup that’s what I’ll do.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now show your pregnant sister the surprise so she can sit down; someone had to go and knock me up with triplets so my ankles are swollen already,” Clarke said jokingly.</p>
<p>“Hey, I remember you enjoying making these babies sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Okay lets go see the surprise because I do not need to know the details of how Sprout, Kit and Squid came to be.”</p>
<p>Raven led Clarke and Lexa, who were once again holding hands, through the double French doors to the nursery and Clarke stopped in her tracks and gasped when she saw what was in front of her.</p>
<p>“Rae, you…you made a crib for them?”</p>
<p>Raven’s cheeks flushed before she softly spoke, “I did. They don’t make any cribs for triplets and I read they like to be able to be next to each other like they are in the womb and the only crib option was one that was three cribs hooked together but there was no way to open it up so they could all be together. So, I got this wood and stained it to match the chair and bookshelf then made this. Now, they can all be next to each other or have their own space, just add or remove the dividers as you see fit. I know it’s bigger than three cribs would be but three cribs wouldn’t look nice on the wall so it’s four crib lengths so it looks better and you can add the dividers if you want to limit accessible space. I hope you like it, but if you want it to only be three crib lengths I can remove one and build something else to put in the open space.”</p>
<p>“Rae, calm down and breath…again. I love it and the extra space will be great for when they start to get bigger or if one gets sick in one part we’ll still have the other three parts so really, this is perfect thank you. I can’t believe you did this all so quickly, no wonder you didn’t wake up when I came to the house,” Clarke said as she approached and hugged her sister. While she was hugging her, she noticed carvings on the widest bars of the crib and that the side against the wall was taller so they could flip the crib around when the kids got big enough to climb over the shorter side.</p>
<p>“Rae, did you carve infinity symbols into the wood and make the backside taller so we could still use then when they’re big enough to climb over the shorter side?”</p>
<p>Letting go of her sister she sheepishly replied, “yeah to both. I’m not stupid I noticed that Lexa has an infinity tattoo too. I know you got yours to remind you of her and you two have this infinite love for each other so I thought you’d enjoy the personal touch.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rae. This is perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the sisters had made up, Lexa left to join her children and mother for dinner so that the sisters could have some time alone to talk and bond more. When Lexa returned home with Aden and Madi it was just after 8pm. After they greeted their Mama and Aunt, Lexa got them ready for bed before Clarke joined them for story time. After that the couple went back downstairs and enjoyed a couple hours of laughter and conversation before going to bed with smiles on all their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Raven woke up before everyone else as she was determined not to oversleep and risk Clarke’s wrath for being late for dress shopping especially after the day before. It was only 6am so she knew her sister and Lexa would be up soon to get the twins ready for school before Lexa dropped them off and she and Clarke went shopping. Deciding to be extra nice and helpful, Raven decided to wake the twins up and have then help her make an “I’m sorry for upsetting you but lets have fun today” breakfast meaning she wanted the kids to help her make what google said was a woman pregnant with triplet’s dream breakfast. With this mission in mind, Raven found herself in Madi’s room first.</p>
<p>“Madi, it’s time to get up. Aunty Rae needs your help to make a special breakfast for Mama.”</p>
<p>“Aunty Rae?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. You need to get up so you can help me make a special breakfast for Mama, okay?”</p>
<p>“What about Mommy?”</p>
<p>“Mommy will get to eat the breakfast too, we all will but we’re making it special for Mama because it will have everything a pregnant woman wants.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay! Lets go get Aden,” Madi chirps as he literally hops out of bed and takes off to her brother’s room.</p>
<p>When Raven entered Aden’s room and she heard was, “Aden, you gotta get up, Aunty Rae needs us to help make a special breakfast for Mama but don’t worry we all get to eat it.”</p>
<p>A few seconds later, both kids were running out of Aden’s room nearly running Raven over as they made a dash for the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later Raven and the twins were just putting the finishing touches on their breakfast of omelets with cheddar and swiss cheese, spinach, peppers and ham. Once the omelets were done Raven plated them as the twins got the greek yogurt out and topped it with fresh blueberries and the avocado toast. Finally, they made sure the glasses with the mixed berry smoothies per placed in front of each place setting. The trio had just taken their seats when a smiling Clarke and Lexa could be heard walking down the hallway towards the kitchen having a conversation, not having noticed them yet.</p>
<p>“So, what should be for breakfast today, Lex?”</p>
<p>“Hmm I’m not sure. What are my girl and Sprout, Kit and Squid craving?”</p>
<p>“Something cheesy, oh and fruity! What about…wait do you smell that?”</p>
<p>“Smell wh…yea I do.”</p>
<p>Just then the couple rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks seeing trio in the breakfast nook. Clarke instantly became emotional at the sight of breakfast made by her sister and children.</p>
<p>“Y..you g..gu..guys ma..made bre..breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Yep! Aunty Rae woke me up and said we needed to make you a special breakfast that was what every pregnant woman would want so then I woke up Aden cause I was excited then we made breakfast,” Madi happily explained.</p>
<p>“We made omelets, greek yogurt with blueberries, avocado toast and mixed berry smoothies,” Aden just as happily explained.</p>
<p>“My goodness you three really did make a breakfast this pregnant woman wants! What prompted the need to make such a special breakfast, hmm?</p>
<p>Aden blushed before quietly saying, “it’s to say I’m sorry for upsetting you and I want us to have fun today.”</p>
<p>“Rae, that’s very sweet; thank you. And thank you both too.”</p>
<p>“This does smell really good guys; I can’t wait to try it,” Lexa told the cooking trio.</p>
<p>The couple quickly took their seats and they all dug into their breakfast. After just one bite, Clarke was moaning and Lexa was clearly in love with the meal. When they were all finished eating a mere fifteen minutes later, Clarke was smiling widely and Lexa was clearly satisfied. Raven and the twins were also clearly overjoyed knowing the couple enjoyed the breakfast.</p>
<p>“That was so good, like I may need to make you three cook breakfast more often,” Lexa told the trio.</p>
<p>“It really was the pregnant woman’s dream breakfast. I wouldn’t complain if you all made it again sometime,” Clarke added.</p>
<p>“We’re just glad it was enjoyed,” Raven said while the twins preened at the praise from their moms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later the group had gone their separate ways with Lexa taking Aden and Madi to school before returning home to begin painting the nursery the agreed upon shade of white, on every wall except the one directly behind the crib, so that Clarke could begin work on the agreed upon half sky/space and half ground theme. They always joked that Clarke was from the sky because of her vibrant blue eyes while Lexa was from the ground because of her forest green eyes. Because of this Clarke had an idea to draw a space station on the top half of the wall with a space theme on the rest of the top halves of the walls then Clarke would make it look like the space theme was slowly transforming into the bright blue sky with the sun clouds and then that that was slowly transforming into the forest. Clarke thought it would look really cool if the paintings were done diagonally with the corners being the true turning points to give off the feel of the painting being in the shape of the globe. The wall behind the crib meanwhile would be painted a light blue and once they selected names for the babies they would put their names above the crib. Underneath each of their names would then be each of their sonograms pictures starting from when they first discovered they were expecting triplets. The final piece would be a family picture of all seven of them they’d take once the triplets were home. </p>
<p>While Lexa was handling her tasks Clarke and Raven were finally going shopping for Raven’s maid of honor dress. On the ride to the boutique they had agreed on Raven’s dress being a deep emerald green that would pair nicely with the blue they knew Lexa, Anya, Aden and Madi were wearing. Entering the store, they decided to shop themselves without the help of an associate at first because they had an idea of what they were looking for in mind. They wanted a floor length gown in deep emerald with lace on the bodice to match the lace in Clarke’s wedding dress. </p>
<p>After an hour of searching Clarke found the dream design for Raven’s dress but the one on the floor was in a blue shade. The dress was from Tulle &amp; Chantilly and was a floor length, one shoulder dress with a lace upper half, including the one should piece, and a chiffon side skirt with a lower thigh high slit. Asking the sales associate if that particular dress came in a deep emerald shade and to her surprise the sales associate was able to go into the back and bring back a beautiful deep emerald shade of the dress and it was in Raven’s size. Bring the dress over to Raven, the blonde watched as her sister’s eyes widen and her face broke into a huge grin.</p>
<p>“What do you think Rae?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s amazing, but what do you think? It’s your wedding.”</p>
<p>“Honestly? When I envision the dress you’re wearing, this is what I see.”</p>
<p>“It says it’s my size but let me go try it on so you can see what it will actually look like.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Raven emerged from the dressing room and Clarke felt herself getting emotional seeing how beautiful her sister looked in that dress. Looking at her she knew this was the dress for Raven to wear.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect Rae. Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“Yea, I look hot as fuck; Anya won’t be able to keep her hands off of me in this.”</p>
<p>“Well try to control yourselves until after Lex and I leave on our honeymoon, okay?”</p>
<p>“Since it’s your wedding, fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>The pair quickly paid for Raven’s dress and then made their way back to the estate for a day of sister bonding. The pair even went to pick the kids up from school so Lexa could continue painting. When they returned, they had an indoor pool party, but only after Lexa checked that the temperature was safe for Clarke and the babies. Lexa joined their little party less than an hour later having finished her painting. Anya was the next to join the group. They didn’t get out of the pool until Luna came and got them to tell them that she and Lincoln were there and had brought dinner from Clarke’s favorite steakhouse. The group then enjoyed a nice family dinner before a relaxing evening by the fire in the living room. Since it was a Friday, every spent the night too so they could have a family day at the Aquarium the next day, and yes, the grandma squad and Nyko met them there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter chapter meant to serve as the transition to the wedding festivities. I hope you enjoy it still though and as always thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now February 22, 2021, and Clarke and Lexa were back in Dr. Addison Montgomery’s office for their next checkup. They were only a few days shy of being out of the first trimester and the couple couldn’t wait to see their children on the ultrasound machine again and to hear about their progress.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see our babies on the screen again Clarke. I am so glad I get to experience all of this with you this time,” the brunette said as she placed three gentle kisses to Clarke’s growing stomach.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see them either; I want to see how much bigger they have gotten. And for the record, I’m glad you’re here this time too. I can’t imagine ever going through all of this again without you by my side.”</p>
<p>“You, my love, will never have to go through this, or anything else for that matter, without me. I’m all in baby.”</p>
<p>“I know you are and I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Lexa said as you kissed Clarke’s plump lips.</p>
<p>Before Lexa could deepen the kiss, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Montgomery entered the room.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you two are still as affectionate as ever and the hormones haven’t put a damper on things.”</p>
<p>“Addison, hi! No, no matter what mood swings the hormones may cause I will always show my affection for Clarke. She grows more beautiful each day and being able to watch her house and nurture our unborn children is a gift I will never take for granted,” Lexa said while looking at Clarke lovingly.</p>
<p>“I see what you mean about her being a charmer Clarke.”</p>
<p>“That she is but she always means what she says. How are you though Addison?”</p>
<p>“I’m good. I know you both didn’t come here for small talk though so how about we get right to it so you can see Sprout, Kit and Squid again?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Lets do that,” Lexa eagerly says while nodding her head up and down.</p>
<p>Clarke smiled at her fiancée’s exuberance before nodding her own head.</p>
<p>“Alright, you know the drill by now, this will be a little cold. And now lets take a look,” Addison said as she began to move the transducer around Clarke’s stomach. “Here is Sprout. Looks like Sprout is right on target for length and head size for twelve weeks’ gestation. Oh look! It looks like Sprout is giving us a thumbs up.”</p>
<p>“Awe Clarke, look at Sprout! I know we can’t see Sprout’s features really but I can tell they are just as beautiful as their Mama.”</p>
<p>“Lex, you’re going to make me cry but I think Sprout will be just as beautiful as their Mommy. Kit and Squid will be just as beautiful as their Mommy too.”</p>
<p>“No, my love, Sprout, Kit and Squid will be just as beautiful as you.”</p>
<p>“How about we agree that all three of your babies will beautiful and we’ll have to wait and see which one of you they favor?”</p>
<p>“I think we can agree to that,” Lexa said while Clarke nodded her agreement. </p>
<p>“Good, now next to Sprout, we have Kit. Looks like Kit wants to be a gymnast today. Like their sibling, Kit is right on target for length and head size. You should be able to feel them move around in the next couple of weeks Clarke and Lexa you should be able to feel them through the skin in the next month or so I’d say.”</p>
<p>“That soon? Wow,” Lexa said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes, that soon. Since Clarke is carrying triplets you both will be able to feel them much sooner than you would if she was carrying only one baby. Even if she was carrying just one baby though, it would be felt sooner than movement was felt with the twins since this is her second pregnancy.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve been feeling little flutters already but it’s hard to tell if it’s the babies or just my body.”</p>
<p>“It’s likely the babies but you’ll be able to clearly identify their movements by your wedding actually if I had to guess.”</p>
<p>“That is so cool,” Lexa practically squealed.</p>
<p>“That it is. Now, here we have our little surprise baby, Squid. Squid was a bit on the small side of average last time but they have caught up to their siblings and are on target for length and head size too. It looks like Squid is kicking their left leg right now.”</p>
<p>“That’s my baby, already practicing those soccer skills so they can play with Mommy and their older siblings,” Lexa said with a huge proud grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Lord help me if all three love soccer as much as Lex and the twins,” Clarke said jokingly.</p>
<p>“I can’t say definitively if Squid will be a soccer player or if Sprout and Kit will be either but you two have three very healthy babies and I don’t have any reason to think they will born anything but happy and healthy,” Addison said as she turned the machine off and handed Clarke a towel to clean the gel off her stomach, which Lexa quickly grabbed so she could clean the gel off her fiancée. </p>
<p>“Addison, why didn’t we hear the heartbeats today,” Clarke asked after a minute.</p>
<p>“The machine with sound is being used by another member of the practice but I am able to make recordings of heartbeats from this machine so you will get a flash drive with those to listen to at home.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”</p>
<p>“It is Clarke. Do you two remember the fast flickers you saw on each of their chests?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the couple said in unison.</p>
<p>“Those were their hearts beating. I would tell you if there was any reason to be concerned and there’s not. Would it make you feel better if I loaded the flash drives on my laptop in my office so you could listen to them here before you take the drives and photos home to share with your family?”</p>
<p>Both girls eagerly nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Okay then, come on back to my office with me and I’ll load the flash drive files onto my laptop while I make the twelve copies of each picture I know you want.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Clarke spoke up, “can we get thirteen copies? Lexa’s brother recently started seeing someone we were already fairly close too and she has quickly become family so I’d like to be able to give her copies with the rest of the family from now on, that is if you’re okay with that too Lex?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I was actually going to suggest including Luna myself.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s lovely that you two want to include her. Lets go get those copies and listen to the heartbeats then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their appointment on Monday, the week seemed to fly by for the couple and their family. On Tuesday, they spent the day on the phone making sure everything was set to leave for Greece Friday, as soon as the twins were out of school, and that everything was confirmed and ready for the twins’ fifth birthday on Sunday. Clarke and Lexa were looking forward to the party and surprises they had planned for Aden and Madi on their special day. Lexa was also just looking forward to being able to spend the twins’ birthday with them for the first time. </p>
<p>On Wednesday, they did their final shopping trip to pick any last minute items they needed for their trip even though they knew they’d be able to get anything they forgot once in Greece. Lexa also secretly picked up some sexy maternity swimwear for Clarke because she had listened to her soon-to-be wife complain that none of her cute bikinis would fit her right. After they finished shopping they prepared dinner for themselves, the twins, Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Luna. During dinner, they made sure everything was set for their plans for the twins’ schooling while away for the next month. Luna assured them that everything was set as the school had a two week spring break that corresponded with the final two weeks of Clarke and Lexa’s honeymoon. For the week before the wedding and the first two weeks of the honeymoon Luna would be teaching Aden and Madi personally and the school had agreed to count that time as time spent in school. The school had already arranged for a substitute so Luna could be in Greece for the full three weeks needed. </p>
<p>On Thursday, the couple made sure everything they needed to take with them was packed and that the twins were packed. They also confirmed the travel plans of their respective wedding apparel designers and that they had everything needed. After that was done they confirmed passenger lists for both the personal jet and the corporate jet. They verified that Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, Bellamy and Murphy would be leaving on the personal jet as soon as they arrived at the hanger after the school day was out. Since Luna was flying with them she would bring the twins to the hanger with her. They then confirmed that Indra, Nyko, Abby, Madison, Niylah, Echo, Harper, Emori, Maya, Monty, Jasper, Tris and Artigas would be leaving on the corporate jet at 8pm as some of that group had to work full days that day. Once everything was set they relaxed for the rest of the day while the excitement of leaving for their wedding and children’s birthday celebration grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was finally Friday and Lexa and Clarke found themselves in Addison’s office for a final check-in before they left for Greece that afternoon. They knew there would be no sonogram at that appointment but they always seemed to get giddy at the prospect of talking about their babies. A moment later, Addison walked in and smiled at the couple.</p>
<p>“You both look extra happy today.”</p>
<p>“We are. We leave for Greece this afternoon, then we celebrate Aden and Madi’s fifth birthday on Sunday before focusing on making sure everything is ready for our wedding the following Sunday,” Lexa happily told their doctor.</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you both, truly. But, before I officially sign off on your trip how are you feeling Clarke?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, a lot better. The morning sickness rarely occurs now, my energy is good but that probably has something to do with how helpful Lexa is; she always makes sure that I don’t overdo things. I’m feeling the flutters more now so I am sure I will fully feel them moving in a few days. I’m really just feeling great. I feel so much better than I did last time and I think that is because of Lexa. I’m not alone and that seems to be making all the difference.”</p>
<p>“Having a supportive partner can make all the difference in the world. I’m glad the morning sickness has gotten better, that was my only real concern about you being gone for a month. Lexa, keep up the good work making this pregnancy as easy on Clarke as you can. All of your scans have been great and the blood work we did Monday has come back and everything is looking great so you officially have my blessing to go abroad for the next month. I emailed you the list of OBs I trust in all the areas you will be, including the Dominican Republic, thank you for telling me you added that destination by the way. I know it will be your honeymoon but lets plan a FaceTime checkup on the fifteenth then you will be back here on April 9th for another sonogram, that should give you enough time to rest and get acclimated to the US again after your return from Australia. Congratulations on officially being in the second trimester ladies and enjoy your time away. I fully expect to see wedding pictures when you get back too. Congratulations on the wedding and I will see you when you are back.”</p>
<p>With that the couple shook hands with Addison and left the office to go home and rest for a couple of hours before heading to the hanger to leave for Greece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now 4pm and everyone flying on the personal jet was onboard and they were preparing for takeoff. Even though Indra wasn’t flying out until that night they had agreed to bring her dog with them so she could play with the other four dogs on the flight. Currently, all five of the pups were asleep. The humans on board however, were all wide awake and brimming with excitement. Just then the pilot announced they were preparing for takeoff and dinner would be served in approximately one hour. As the jet began to take off everyone was excited to get to Greece to not only celebrate the twins’ birthday but the wedding of Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Aden and Madi's 5th birthday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Saturday afternoon and Clarke and the twins were taking an afternoon nap. They had tried to sleep on the eleven hour flight to the small airstrip on the far side of their island but they were too excited to see Greece for the first time that the trio only got a couple hours of sleep and were now exhausted. Lexa had agreed to let the three nap after lunch as that provided her with the perfect opportunity to make sure all the decorations and details were set for the twins’ birthday celebration the following day. Clarke knew what the plan was and had helped Lexa plan the whole thing but she had decided to allow her fiancée to oversee the final details as she knew how much it meant to the brunette to be able to celebrate the twins’ birthday with them. As a result, Lexa found herself on the dock next to their 290 foot yacht with Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, Niylah, Bellamy, Murphy, Abby, Indra, Nyko and Madison making sure everything was ready. Only Lexa and Clarke knew the full plan for the following day but now that she needed some help with the final preparations Lexa needed to explain the plan to the group of helpers. The rest of their friends would have helped too but, like Clarke and the twins, they had elected to take an afternoon nap.</p><p>Lexa stood at the head of the group and got their attention before diving into explaining the plan and what still needed to be done.</p><p>“Before I explain the plan for tomorrow and what we need to accomplish today to make sure everything runs smoothly, I wanted to thank each of you for choosing to skip afternoon naps and help me finish things here. As you all know this is the first time that I get to celebrate Aden and Madi’s birthday with them so I may have gone a tad overboard in the planning department; Clarke may have also had to reign me in a few times,” Lexa said through chuckles before continuing. “Tomorrow the twins turn five and that is a huge milestone for them. When we were at the cabin, I took them out on our boat there and they loved it. Clarke couldn’t believe how big it was and I may have acted like she was a little looney for thinking the boat was big when it was only 47 feet which is nothing compared to this yacht that is 290 feet. Needless to say, I let it slip that we owned this boat and ever since the twins found out we were coming here they’ve been begging Clarke and I to take them out on it. That’s where we initially got the idea for tomorrow’s celebrations. Clarke, bless that woman for still wanting to marry me after putting up with how extravagant I wanted to make tomorrow, let me take the reins on the planning because she knows how much it means to me to spend tomorrow with our children. Before I can really explain what still needs to be done, I think it would help if I gave a quick rundown of the boat for those who haven’t been here before. As I said, this a 290 foot yacht, there are eight decks with two being underwater. There is also a small ninth deck that is solely a helipad. There are six cabins, two of which are masters. There is also an infinity pool with waterfall, a second pool that is two decks below the infinity pool and there is a waterslide connecting the two pools, two hot tubs, a theater room, a restaurant/formal dining area, club space, space for sunbathing on several decks, a nemo lounge on each of the underwater decks so you can actually see what’s going on underwater, a half sized soccer field and gym, jet ski launch with six jet skis and of course the kitchen and staff quarters. Oh, and there is an elevator so you don’t have to worry about all the stairs if you don’t want too.”</p><p>“Damn, that’s one hell of a boat Lexa, but does it have any features tailored for me?”</p><p>“Yes, Raven, it does. It has a missile detection system, anti-missile system, state of the art everything.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“So, here’s the plan; tomorrow, we will be spending the entire day on the yacht. Wake up call will be at 6am so we are onboard by 7am. Once everyone is onboard, the Captain will take us out to the Aegean Sea and once we are far enough out to have an amazing view and also enjoy the sea, the staff will serve breakfast. Aden and Madi are huge fans of my dad’s special strawberry pancakes, which we only have on special occasions, so we will be having those along with a traditional Greek breakfast that the ship’s chef creates. In case you don’t want strawberry pancakes or a traditional Greek breakfast, you will be able to order just about anything you can think of. After breakfast, the fun really begins. I know they are only turning five and I’m setting the bar high but this is my first time celebrating their birthday and I may have gone a tad overboard. As fate would have it, the USWNT is playing on the mainland next week and thanks to my connections through Trikru Inc., I was able to arrange for the entire team to meet us on the yacht. They will be flying in via helicopter. The team has agreed to teach the kids, and anyone else in the group who wants to learn some tricks, and then Samantha Mewis, Alex Morgan and Hope Solo will be working with Madi and Aden one on one to help them with their skills. In case you don’t know, those three are our favorite players in the Woods family. After all the coaching, we are all going to have the chance to play a shortened game with the team. All of this will take of course take place on the half sized field. When we’re done playing Madi and Aden will each receive an authentic jersey for every team member and they will all be autographed and they are each receiving an official USWNT ball signed by the entire team. When we take the kids to the field they won’t know the team is coming to hang out for a bit but rather that we are going to play against each other. So, we need to make sure all the jerseys and gear are in the locker room that is shared by the field and gym. Since blue and green are the big colors for my family, due to our eyes all being blue or green, there are an equal number of blue and green kits. The kids will each captain a team and be able to pick between the real-life soccer players and us to be on their team. The USWNT has agreed to wear our kits too for this once in a lifetime experience. After we are done playing the team will hang out with us for an hour or so on the pool decks or wherever you all want to hangout. We want to make sure the kids get to pick some of their own activities so this time will be used for that. After the team leaves, we will have lunch, which will consist of a specially crafted meal by our onboard chef taking into account all of Madi and Aden’s favorite things. Lunch will be served buffet style and there will be buffalo chicken wing dip, cheeseburger sliders, chicken fingers, pizza, chicken wings, a hot dog making station, a sandwich making station, macaroni salad, coleslaw, assorted veggies with dipping sauce, mac n cheese, fresh fruit and a few other side dishes. Lunch will basically be every five year olds’ dream lunch. The dining area will also be decorated with a large banner that says ‘Happy Birthday Aden and Madi’ and there will be custom-made streamers that are actually strings with smaller sized versions of the twins through the years, pictures of Clarke and I with them and even some of our friends and family with them. Once we are done with lunch we will go to the different open decks with seating to enjoy a cruise around the Aegean Sea and once we’ve concluded our two our cruise we will take the jet skis out for a little while before going to the club space for presents. Today, we need to make sure the photo booth in the club space is working and that all the polaroid cameras set up on a table along the wall of the club space are working. The polaroid cameras will be used to take pictures that we will add to the birthday wall that will be set up in the club space. All the pictures taken while we’re actually ‘partying’ in the club space will be added to the wall. We will also have a couple polaroid’s floating around earlier in the day so the wall will contain photos from the whole day. Once we are in the club space the rest of our day will pretty much be spent there. Clarke and I arranged for a special musical guest later in the evening but until they arrive, Monty has agreed to DJ for us. There will of course be cake and singing happy birthday then to conclude our day we will go to the upper decks to watch a firework show before returning to the estate. So, now that you all know the plan for tomorrow let me give you the tour of the yacht then we can split off into groups to make sure everything is set and be back in the house before the kids realize we’re missing.”</p><p>“Wow that is the longest I think I have ever heard you speak at once,” Bellamy joked.</p><p>“Funny Bell, but I want tomorrow to be perfect so I didn’t want to skip any details. But in all seriousness, do you guys think Aden and Madi will like what we have planned,” Lexa asked the group nervously.</p><p>“Lexa, sweetie, your children would be thrilled to just watch movies with you all day. I know why you wanted to go all out for this birthday though and you and Clarke have planned things you know they will love. They are going to love everything tomorrow,” Indra assured her daughter.</p><p>“Your mother is right. I know I haven’t been around for my grandkids until recently but this is also your mother and I’s first birthday with them and I think it’s going to be memorable and the photo wall idea and the custom-made streamers are going to be keepsakes they will always cherish,” Abby told her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.</p><p>“I hope so. Clarke and I are going to have the wall duplicated too so they each always have one.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea, sis,” Anya said.</p><p>The rest of the group added their belief that the twins would love what their mothers had planned for their birthday then followed Lexa aboard the yacht for a tour. Once the tour was over they split into groups and began the final preparations.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later the group had finished their work and everything was ready to go for the next day. Since the dock was quite a distance from the house they broke off into groups and got on the golf carts they used to get to the dock to go back to the house. They had used three golf carts to travel to the docks as each of the larger ones seated five so the smaller, two seater, was needed to transport their group of twelve. On the way down, Lexa and Indra had taken the two seater as the woman wanted the opportunity to tell her middle child how proud she was of her and how much she has loved seeing her transform into a wonderful mother and partner. When they got ready to leave though, Lexa could tell Bellamy was hanging back on purpose so she told the rest to go ahead under the guise that she needed to talk to Bellamy about something, which wasn’t really a lie.</p><p>“I can tell you want to talk about something Bell; so why don’t you just spit it out already.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for burdening you with this the day before your kids’ birthday and the week before your wedding but you’re the only one I can talk to about this, well other than Murphy but he doesn’t understand the way you do.”</p><p>“Okay. Whatever it is just tell me and I’ll help you deal with it however I can but given the preface you gave I have a feeling I can guess the subject matter.”</p><p>“Yeah, if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking you’re right.”</p><p>“Just say it then Bell. We can’t deal with it until you say it.”</p><p>“Okay. Octavia sent more letters. She sent you, Clarke, Lincoln and I letters postmarked three weeks ago. I received mine; but apparently yours, Clarke’s and Lincoln’s were sent back as ‘return to sender’ because Thursday I received a thick manila envelope from her with a new letter addressed to me and the letters she sent to you all that were returned.”</p><p>“After you told us about the letters she gave you for us we all directed the postal service to automatically return anything she sends. We don’t want to have anything to do with her so it just made sense.”</p><p>“I get that. I don’t open the letters she sends, not since we got back from the cabins; Murphy reads them though just in case there’s something about her treatment he thinks we should know, specifically if there’s anything saying she’s going to be released. We agreed that should that happen you three deserved to know so you could do whatever you needed to do.”</p><p>“I appreciate that. I think it’s smart on your part having Murphy read them. With him doing the reading you don’t have to torture yourself unless it’s necessary. So, what necessary thing did she include in her letter that’s got you needing to bring me into the loop.”</p><p>“The letter that was postmarked the same day as the rest of yours said nothing of importance just the usual ‘I really need to talk to you’ and ‘please get Lincoln to talk to me’ and ‘why did you side with them and not me’. The letter that came in the envelope containing all your letters was different though. This time she said she needed her letters to be delivered because she had ‘important news’ to share with everyone. She’s said similar things before though, so I don’t know if you guys want to read the letters or if I should have Murphy read them too and let us know if there’s anything we actually need to know in them. What do you think?”</p><p>“Honestly? It sounds like she’s realizing we’ve all cut her off and she’s spiraling, trying to get us back in her orbit. You know when Lincoln was at his worst and I wasn’t talking to him either because of everything he did to Anya, he tried to get me to talk to him so many times, just like Octavia is doing to you. I only allowed a conversation after speaking with his therapist but I only did that after I realized I had had enough time to come to terms with what he did. It took me a very long time to reach a place where I could even talk to his therapist though and after I talked to his therapist I only agreed to speak to Lincoln when the therapist thought Lincoln had come to terms with his actions and was in a place where he would actually benefit from discussing everything. So, my advice to you would be to push thoughts of her out of your head until after you’re home. Then, when you are ready, truly ready, call her therapist at the treatment center and talk to him or her. Her therapist will know if there’s truly news any of us need to know. But Bell, don’t push yourself to make that call until you have truly processed what your sister did.”</p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense. I’ve been lost on how to handle this but your suggestion really makes sense. Thank you for talking through this with me Lexa; I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“You’re my friend and you’re one of Clarke’s oldest friends so I will always be here for you even if the topic isn’t easy for me. Now, come on, lets get back to the house before my kids wake up and wonder where I am.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour after Lexa and Bell returned to the house, the group of afternoon nappers woke up. With everyone finally awake, Lexa thought it was the perfect time to give a formal tour of the house and grounds. When the last group arrived just before nap time, there was no time for a real tour, or at least one everyone would remember, so Lexa just showed everyone to the guest rooms and let them duke it out to decide who go which one.</p><p>“Mommy, can we see all of our house now, pleasssseeee?,” Madi begged Lexa.</p><p>“Yeah Mommy, please?,” Aden added.</p><p>“Yes, please Mommy?,” Clarke added while batting her eyes at her fiancée. </p><p>“Haha very funny Clarke but yes my little angels, you can see all of our house now. Go round up everyone and have them meet us in the living room so we can start the tour.”</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later Lexa began the tour. Before we begin the tour, I wanted to share a few facts about the house. The main house here, is 35,000 square feet and has twenty bedrooms, each with its own ensuite, as I’m sure you’ve realized. In addition, there is a grand master suite and three junior master suites. Also, since each bedroom has an ensute there are two guest bathrooms on the upper, main and lower levels. Oh, and just so there isn’t any confusion, all three levels are above ground. The only level below ground is the basement which is really just a large garage space for the vehicles we have to get around the island easier. You have also probably noticed that there are two additional houses on the island. The one closest to the main house is the formal guest house which has three bedrooms, including a master. The second house, which is off in the distance is the staff quarters. Both residences are connected to the main house and each other by underground tunnels. A fun fact about the tunnels is that they can be walked through or any of the rovers, ATVs or golf carts can be utilized as each tunnel connects directly to the underground garage of each residence. Now lets get started with the tour of the main house so you can see everything we have to offer while you’re here! Obviously, this is the living room, the fireplace is the original stonework one too. Moving down the hall we have the library. It used to house only classic works but after I discovered I am a mother, I had the bottom half of the stacks converted to hold children’s books and young adult selections I can read with you two, my two favorite little angels.”</p><p>“This is so cool Mommy! Madi look! It’s the entire Harry Potter series and Percy Jackson oh and Charlie Bones!”</p><p>“Aden look over here! It’s Little House on the Prairie and American Girl!”</p><p>“I take you two approve of the library,” Clarke asked her kids.</p><p>“YES!,” they screamed in unison.</p><p>“The reading nook is over there as well. I had some beanbags added so there are more options then just chairs. Moving on, on the other side of the library we have the first of two office spaces. The second office is on the other side of the first but there are double doors connecting the two office spaces. We also have an art room for Clarke, and a mini kitchen with some seating and a small pantry so you don’t have to venture to the other side of the house if you just want something quick. Now, lets head over to the other side of the main level.”</p><p>“This place is awesome Lexa,” Monty said.</p><p>“Thank you. I never changed anything in this house until Clarke and our children entered my life. Now I’ve made a few changes to make this more of a family home.”</p><p>“It shows; it really is a great house,” Niylah added.</p><p>“Thank you. Alright, we just passed the living room and now we have the music room. It is fully sound proofed and not only has almost every instrument you can think of but a recording studio in case you wanted to record something. It’s a lot like the one at the estate in France, just bigger and with more instruments. Across the hall are what used to be two unused rooms but now one is a playroom and the other is a trampoline room, modeled after SkyZone since the kids enjoyed going there so much. Like the music room, the trampoline room is sound proofed but the playroom is not.”</p><p>“Mommy can we play in here on the trampolines?!”</p><p>“You can Aden but after we finish the tour, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Good. Now the hall opens up into the foyer you enter when come in through the front door and on the other side of it is a chef’s kitchen, breakfast nook and formal dining room. There is also a full pantry next to the kitchen and on the other side of the pantry is an even larger kitchen that is there to be used for when we are entertaining a larger number of guests. It is equipped with the top of the line catering appliances. Looking at the dining room you see how it leads into a large empty room? That room is the ballroom and is used for entertaining then that opens into a nice courtyard with plenty of outdoor seating. There is also a bar set up in the courtyard. That pretty much takes care of the main level so lets head upstairs where all the bedrooms are,” Lexa said as she led the group upstairs.</p><p>“Okay, as you can see this level is in a more rectangular shape so it can overlook the courtyard. The grand master suite takes up the corner facing the sea and a good portion of the corridor facing the sea. The junior masters are in the remaining three corners and the remaining twenty bedrooms are scattered in between. The grand master has two walk-in closets and a spa quality ensuite including a Jacuzzi and large walk-in shower. There is also a large private balcony that has its own small private pool with a miniature waterfall. The junior masters are smaller than the grand master and only have one walk-in closet. The ensuites are also a little smaller. The remaining bedrooms are all identical, except for Aden and Madi’s rooms which were decorated according to their likes. Moving to the lower level there is a home theater than can seat up to fifty people and each seat has a button to press in case you wish to have a member of the staff bring you a snack or drink. There is also an indoor pool with a hot tub and a spa and sauna are off of the indoor pool. There is also a locker room and gym off of the indoor pool. We also have a bowling alley and quarter sized indoor soccer field. That just leaves us with the underground garage that is the basement. The elevator goes form the garage to foyer on the remaining levels.”</p><p>“Wow, this is a lot to take in but I can’t wait to try some of this stuff out,” Murphy says.</p><p>“Definitely. This place is awesome,” Jasper added.</p><p>“I agree, it is awesome. As you can see there is also a patio off of the lower level with a full outdoor kitchen and dining area, a fire pit, infinity pool with waterfall and hot tub and there is even a bar into the pool with one side allowing service to those in the pool and the other side to those not in the pool. Other than that there is the airstrip on the far side of the island, the docks where the yacht is, the beach, basketball court, soccer field, gardens and my favorite feature, the lighthouse on the top of one and only peak on the island. Oh! There is also a small observatory for star gazing. And before I forget, if anything were to happen all four master suites have panic rooms as does the library and gym. I can show you all how to use those later. And I think that about covers it all for now though.”</p><p> </p><p>After the tour was over, the group spent their afternoon playing in the rooms of their choosing. Some were in the indoor pool room; others the trampoline room or even the library. All in all the remainder of the day was spent relaxing and having fun together. After firing up the fire pit to make s'mores, the couple took their children to bed and soon after the adults all went to sleep too, still tired for the journey over and also wanting to ensure adequate sleep for the full day planned the following day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to push the actual birthday party to the next chapter. It felt like the party was an afterthought if included in this chapter but, now that we've gone through the prep the entire next chapter is all about the actual party! Do you think the kids will like what's in store for them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 5am, a very tired Lexa and Clarke woke up to get ready before waking the twins up at 6am for their birthday. The pair had gone to sleep early enough but Clarke had woken Lexa up with a blow job just after 1am which of course led to a couple rounds of mind blowing sex; they didn’t fall back to sleep until 3am. Clarke’s sex drive had increased towards the end of the first trimester and it didn’t show signs of slowing down, but Lexa wasn’t complaining because she’d do anything for the girl she loved and it’s not like she wasn’t enjoying it because she was, immensely. </p><p>“Good Morning, love…again.”</p><p>“’Morning Lex. Can you believe it; our kids are five today!”</p><p>“I know, it doesn’t seem possible. When I think about the night they were conceived it feels like it was yesterday not almost six years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah..mhmmm I guess we should get in the shower so we’re ready to wake them up in an hour.”</p><p>“You’re right. Plus, lets be honest the little body cams Raven made are going to get us some awesome footage of them waking everyone up. I told them wakeup call was 6am just not what form the wakeup call would be in,” Lexa said while laughing.</p><p>“You are evil, Lexa Woods, but I love it. Raven is going to freak when she finds out we used her invention for our own entertainment instead of as a way to see where the dogs go when they’re running around.”</p><p>“Oh well. We are simply testing the product, she can deal,” Lexa chirped as she stripped her clothes and walked into the ensuite.</p><p>“Fuck,” Clarke said as she swiftly followed.</p><p> </p><p>Forty-five minutes and a quickie later, the couple was dressed and ready to wake up the twins. Lexa was wearing a smart casual yachting day look consisting of light pants and a blue short-sleeve button down while Clarke wore a light blue dress that was flowy enough to accommodate her baby bump without making the blonde feel like a beached whale.</p><p>“You look beautiful as always, love,” Lexa said as she placed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips.</p><p>“Thank you, baby, and you look dashing yourself,” Clarke added, stealing a kiss of her own.</p><p>“Come on it’s ten minutes before six and we have two kids to wake up and get dressed.”</p><p>“That we do but at least they decided they wanted to have a sleepover in the same room so we don’t have to go to two separate rooms,” Clarke said as the couple reached the double doors to Aden’s room where the twins had had a sleepover.</p><p>“Are you ready for this Clarke?”</p><p>“To see their faces, wish them a Happy Birthday then enjoy the screams of our friends and family as they’re woken up but two energetic twins? Absolutely.”</p><p>The couple then entered the bedroom and tiptoed to the bed where their children were cuddled together. When they reached the bed, Lexa looked at Clarke and held up one, then two, then three fingers before the room exploded in the joint screams of Lexa and Clarke.</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!,” the couple yelled in unison as the pulled the blanket back to reveal two smiling now five year olds.</p><p>“We’re FIVE today Mommies,” Aden squealed.</p><p>“It’s our BIRTHDAY,” Madi squealed at the same time.</p><p>“Yes you are and yes it is,” Clarke happily replied as she tickled her children.</p><p>“I can’t believe you two are FIVE today,” Lexa added dramatically as she joined in on the tickling.</p><p>The little family continued to giggle as the twins were tickled by their parents. Once the laughter died down Clarke and Lexa got serious.</p><p>“Since it’s your birthday, Mommy and I though all of our family and friends here should be awake the whole day to celebrate with you but they’re all still asleep,” Clarke said with a pout.</p><p>“But, Mama and I think we have the perfect way to wake them all up.”</p><p>“How do we wake them up Mommy,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Well for starters you two need to get up and get dressed in the outfits we set out last night. Then Mama and I will tell you how we’re going to wake everyone up.”</p><p> </p><p>With the kids dressed, Lexa had the honor of filling them in on the rest of the wakeup plan.</p><p>“Okay, now these little cameras we’ve put around your necks are going to record everyone’s’ reactions to being woken up. You’re going to start with your Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya’s room and jump on top of them and jump on the bed screaming about it being your birthday until they wake up. Then you’re going to run to everyone else’s rooms together or separate if you want and wake them up however you want. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mommy,” the twins cheered in unison.</p><p>“Alright go on, munchkins. Mommy and I will be waiting in the living room for you and everyone else,” Clarke said as the twins ran from the room.</p><p>“Raven and I Anya are going to hate us for this.”</p><p>“They’ll get over it. But, thank God we made it a rule that everyone sleep with clothes on during this trip or else we’d be scaring our kids for life by having them wake everyone up,” Lexa said.</p><p>“True. Now, how about we wait here so we can see our sisters run out of their room.”</p><p>“I like the way you think, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple only had to wait another second before they heard the screams of their sisters.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL?!”</p><p>“AHN PROTECT ME, WE’RE BEING ATTACKED”</p><p>“WHAT KIND OF WAKEUP CALL IS THIS!”</p><p>Just then the twins ran from the room and into the next one. A few moments later Anya and Raven burst from their room, hair a mess and looking like they were cats who just lost eight of their nine lives. The couple couldn’t stop themselves from bursting out in laughter at the sight of their sisters. </p><p>“Of course, you planned this,” Anya huffed.</p><p>“When you said wakeup call was at six, we thought you meant a wakeup call like in a hotel not two four year olds jumping on us and screaming about it being their birthday,” Raven said.</p><p>“They are five, not four. You know as their Aunt you really should know how old they are Rae,” Clarke said through her own laughter.</p><p>“Mark my words, one day when you’re not pregnant, you and Lexa will pay for this treachery,” Raven vowed.</p><p>“We’ll see. Now come on, get ready and meet us in the living room, we still need to be on the yacht by seven,” Clarke said as she and Lexa turned around and made their way to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour, and a lot of grumbling, later everyone had joined Lexa and Clarke in the living room, except the “grandma squad” , Nyko and the twins. As expected their friends and family had varied reactions to their wakeup call.</p><p>“Not cool guys. Do you have any idea how jarring it is to wake up to a little body jumping down on top of you and you wake up to their face less than an inch from you,” Raven bellowed.</p><p>“Hey, you and Anya should be used to it; this is not the first time they have woken you up that way. It’s their birthday and they are excited and despite your complaining you love them,” Clarke said.</p><p>“She is right Rae. It was a fright but come on in hindsight it was pretty funny, and they only turn five once,” Anya told her girlfriend.</p><p>“I thought it was cute. When they woke Lincoln and I up they had huge grins on their faces all excited about their birthday. Then when we gave them “Birthday Boy” and “Birthday Girl” sashes to wear they were even more excite; here look they took a selfie with us and let us take a few of just them,” Luna said as she handed her phone to Clarke so she and Lexa and then the rest of the group could look at the pictures.</p><p>“Luna, this is amazing. Was it your idea to get the sashes,” Lexa asked.</p><p>Luna blushed before softly saying, “yes; I know I’m the newest to the group but they’ve been my students for longer and I love Aden and Madi and thought they deserved a little extra flair for their big day. I also got Aden a crown and Madi a tiara that I’ll give them before opening presents if that’s okay with you both.”</p><p>“Luna, it’s perfectly alright to give them those and the sashes are perfect; I’m actually surprised Lex didn’t come up with that idea too,” Clarke said.</p><p>“She’s right; I don’t know why I didn’t think of that myself. It’s perfect though. Can you send us the pictures so we can get them printed? And Luna, for the record you may be the newest to the group officially but you are family. They call you Aunty Luna for a reason,” Lexa said as she approached the woman who was quickly becoming like a sister to her and hugged her.</p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot.”</p><p>“I think it’s safe to say I chose wisely this time,” Lincoln said in an attempt to lighten the mood, which it did.</p><p>“I thought it was funny how the woke us up,” Harper said.</p><p>“It was different but God, they are loud,” Jasper said and Monty shook his head in agreement.</p><p>“Well, maybe if you weren’t hung over on Monty’s moonshine they wouldn’t have seemed so loud,” Clarke quipped.</p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, the “grandma squad” and Nyko walked into the living room. Nyko was carrying both kids with Aden on his left hip and Madi on his right; they were all smile in the arms of their Mommy’s godfather. Clarke and Lexa discreetly took several photos knowing they’d want to remember this sight.</p><p>“Sorry we’re a little late, but we wanted to spend a few minutes of quality time with our grandkids,” Nyko said before he realized what he just insinuated and looked at Lexa with worried eyes. Lexa saw the worry in his eyes and shared a look with Clarke and after receiving a subtle nod she looked Nyko in the eye and spoke.</p><p>“And did my little angels enjoy their few minutes of quality time with Grandma, YaYa, Nana and Grandpa?”</p><p>Lexa saw the tears pooling in Nyko’s eyes as he smiled at her.</p><p>“Yeah! Look what Grampy gave us,” Aden excited said as he wiggled to be let down so he could show his moms the ring on a chain around his neck.</p><p>When Aden reached then he jumped into Lexa’s arms, holding the necklace out so Lexa and Clarke could see it. Lexa gasped when she saw it.</p><p>“I..is th..this…Nyko is this what I think it is,” Lexa asked through tear filled eyes.</p><p>Clarke looked at her fiancée confused but the confusion was quickly replaced with awe and tear filled eyes of her own when she heard Nyko’s reply.</p><p>“It is. Your father and I each got that ring when we graduated from college. It’s the Woods family crest and your father gave me one to signify that I was just as much family as anyone related by blood but it differs from the Woods family rings and necklaces you all received or will receive when you turn eighteen because the crest is outlined in green and gold to signify family and strength. I know they will receive the traditional crest ring or necklace when they turn eighteen but I thought they’d should have these. I think you father would have wanted them to have these.”</p><p>Just then Madi came running up to show that she too had a necklace identical to Aden’s.</p><p>“Nyko, thank you for this; just thank you,” Lexa said as she tried to keep the tears from falling.</p><p>“Nyko, this truly is a wonderful gift. I wish I had been able to meet Gustus but Lexa has told me about these rings and being able to see them and see them around our children’s necks is just amazing.” </p><p>“Do you two like your gift,” Lexa asked her children who were now each held in her arms, Aden on her right hip and Madi on the left.</p><p>“Yeah! Grampy told us about how he and Grandpa Gus got these and it’s so cool; it’s just like our family cause they’re all family but they don’t all have our blood,” Aden happily said.</p><p>“And look, they’re so pretty; the green is just like our eyes,” Madi added.</p><p>“They are pretty. Did you both thank Grampy for your gift,” Clarke asked her children and both nodded their heads in the affirmative.</p><p>“Okay, before this turns into a cry fest, are you two ready to hear about what we’re doing first today,” Lexa excitedly asked her children as she set them down on the floor.</p><p>“YES,” they shouted in unison.</p><p>“Well, remember how you both have been saying since the cabin that you wanted to see the big boat we have here and ride on it,” Lexa asked her children.</p><p>“YES,” the again shouted in unison.</p><p>“Well, Mama and I arranged for us all to spend all day on the boat! We are even going to go have breakfast onboard right now,” Lexa exclaimed like it was the coolest thing in the world.</p><p>“And, the chef onboard even made a very special breakfast for you both,” Clarke added as if she was amazed there would be a special breakfast.</p><p>“Can we go now,” Madi excitedly asked.</p><p>“Please, can we go now? Madi and I are five now so we need more food to keep growing,” Aden added.</p><p>Aden’s comment cause all the adults to chuckle. Once she had stopped chuckling Lexa said, “yes we can go now. Everyone, lets head on down to the garage and once there I will let you know what your options are for transportation.”</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived in the garage, Lexa went into her “Commander mode” as Clarke called her take charge attitude. </p><p>“Okay we have rovers and golf carts we can use to get to the docks. No more than four people per vehicle though. Clarke, Aden and Madi will ride in Rover One with me but everyone else can decide amongst themselves who to go with. Once you are all in vehicle you will follow me to the docks. Any questions?” Lexa waited a moment before continuing, “good, lets get going then people we have the birthday of two very special people to celebrate today so chop chop.”	 </p><p>When the arrived at the docks shortly after, Clarke and the twins gasped when the yacht came into view.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. I know you told me it was like 200 something feet but holy crap it’s huge! How many floors are there?”</p><p>“Wow, Mommy this is a really big boat,” Aden said in awe.</p><p>“It’s like the cruise boats we see on TV. Will you show us everything inside it Mommy,” Madi asked in awe.</p><p>“Yes, my little angels, I will give you a tour along with everyone else who hasn’t been on it yet. And Clarke, baby, you own boats now babe; your name has been added to the titles of all the boats I owned before we got together officially so you really should learn some boat terminology love. For starters, this is a yacht. I know it seems huge but it’s only half the size of the largest privately owned yacht in the world. Also, it doesn’t have floors babe, they’re decks. There are nine decks in total but two are underwater and the highest deck is only a helipad so only eight are regularly utilized. Let me just give you guys a rundown of the features and amenities. There are six cabins, those are bedrooms, two of the cabins are masters. There is also an infinity pool with waterfall, a second pool that is two decks below the infinity pool and there is a waterslide connecting the two pools. There are also, two hot tubs, a theater room that seats up to fifty and has a concession stand, a restaurant/formal dining area, club space, space for sunbathing on several decks, a nemo lounge on each of the underwater decks so you can actually see what’s going on underwater, a half sized soccer field and gym, jet ski launch with six jet skis and of course the kitchen and staff quarters. Oh, and there is an elevator so you don’t have to worry about all the stairs if you don’t want too.”</p><p>“Wow, I really am marrying up. But, I’d love you just the same if we had to live in a cardboard box.”</p><p>“I know baby, and I’d love you just as much if we had nothing but each other and the kids too.”</p><p>“Mommy this yacht is awesome! I can’t wait to see it all,” Madi said excitedly.</p><p>“Our friends are going to be so jealous when they hear about this,” Aden added.</p><p>“Hey, bud, remember you, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid will get to do things and see places that your friends won’t. We also have more homes than many. We are very fortunate to have so much, that’s why Mama and I donate a lot of money to charity each month. It’s okay to be excited about the places you go or the things you get to do and want to share that with your friends but you have to remember not to rub it in or make them feel bad that they don’t get to do or have what you do. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“Yes Mommy,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“Good. Now come on, breakfast awaits!”</p><p>As the kids rushed out of the rover to join their Aunts, Uncles and the rest of their group of friends, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand to keep her in the rover for a minute longer.</p><p>“You’re really great at this whole parenting thing you know that right?”</p><p>“What has brought this on?”</p><p>“You go above and beyond for us every day and just now you gently explained to them about being considerate of others as most don’t have what we have. Do you know how many super rich kids went to my school and would just brag about their weekend getaways abroad or the cruises? Their parents clearly never had the talk you just had with our five year olds. Sometimes I forget that you’re still new to parenting, that’s how in awe I am of how great a mom you are. All five of our kids, and any others I let you knock me up with, are so lucky to have you as their mommy. I love you baby.”</p><p>“Clarke, thank you; you have no idea how much it means hearing you say that. I love you so much,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke’s lips chastely. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was onboard and had enjoyed a quick tour, they went to what Lexa thought was the best viewing point to enjoy the sight as they began their journey out into the Aegean Sea. Everyone loved the stunning views of the water and neighboring islands. During this time, some of the crew came around to take breakfast orders so that everyone could be served their desired breakfast from the options Lexa had provided or order something else if none of the options Lexa presented sounded appealing. The only ones who didn’t place orders were Lexa, Clarke and the twins as Lexa had placed their orders the day before. After everyone had placed their orders, they continued their journey further into the sea for another half hour before the Captain set anchor in the open sea, with nothing but crystal blue water to see for miles. Just as the group were about to journey to the dining area for breakfast Lexa caught sight of several dolphins jumping out of the water in the distance. Quietly, she directed everyone’s attention to the dolphins and the twins jumped up and down and begged to have their picture taken with the dolphins in the background; Lexa took dozen photos of the scene. Niylah had brought her professional camera and took several photos of the little family with the dolphins jumping out of the water in the background. Once everyone had seen the dolphins they did finally make their way to the dining area for breakfast. </p><p>When the arrived in the dining area, Lexa directed Clarke, Aden and Madi to a table next to a large window so they could enjoy the view while eating.  Once seated, everyone was talking excitedly about how cool the room was with its crystal chandeliers, large windows and the statement piece along the back wall which was led lights that changed color and looked like a waterfall and at the bottom it was surrounded by beautiful multicolored flowers. A few minutes later the wait staff began to serve breakfast. Aden and Madi were served first followed by Lexa and Clarke then everyone else. The twins’ eyes went wide when they saw the breakfast that was placed in front of them.</p><p>“Are these Grandpa Gus’ special strawberry pancakes,” Madi asked in awe while Aden sat with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>“They are. Grandpa Gus used to own this yacht and he shared his special recipe with the chef so he could make them for me when we spent my birthday here one year.</p><p>Aden finally regained his ability to speak and added, “I was hoping for special pancakes for breakfast! Oh! Mommy are these for us too,” he asked pointing at the second plates that had been put in front of him and his sister.</p><p>“They are. Do you know what they are,” Lexa asked and both kids shook their heads no. “Well, you two are in for a treat. These are breakfast burritos but they aren’t just any breakfast burrito. These breakfast burritos are extra cheesy. They have an avocado-tomato salsa, red peppers, eggs that are extra cheesy and flavorful because cheddar cheese and paprika was added to them, then there’s sausage that’s slightly spicy since you both love spicy food just like me, and then there’s monetary jack cheese and a splash of lime juice added on top all wrapped in a flour tortilla. These were my favorite breakfast burritos growing up because your Grandma created the recipe when she was a chef. If you like them as much as I think you will, I promise to teach you how to make them so we can have them more often. Oh, and you also have your favorite mixed berry smoothies to drink and some water too. I hope you both like your breakfast.”</p><p>The twins didn’t respond, instead they grabbed their burritos, excited to try their Grandma’s recipe, and moaned at the taste after just one bite.</p><p>“These. Are. AWESOME,” the twins somehow managed to say in unison before digging back into their breakfast.</p><p>Clarke meanwhile, had three of the breakfast burritos and a small stack of the special strawberry pancakes. She also had a plate of spicy scrambled eggs that were made of eggs, small red onions, a few jalapeños that were finely chopped, ground black pepper, diced tomatoes, a dash of salt, toasted ground cumin seeds, chopped cilantro leaves, and plenty of cheddar cheese. There was also a small plate with toast. Since Clarke had been craving spicy food for the past couple of weeks, Lexa made sure her breakfast would satisfy her appetite, she was eating for four after all, and her craving for spicy food. Lexa had long ago decided to join Clarke in her cravings so she would never feel alone if she wanted something truly outlandish so Lexa had an identical breakfast, just in a slightly smaller portion. The rest of the group had anything from the traditional Greek breakfast to omelets, to crepes, to scrambled eggs and just about anything in between. </p><p>“Lexa, this breakfast is perfect. I’ve been craving so much spicy food lately and all of these dishes satisfy my craving perfectly. And these eggs, please tell me you know the recipe because I will want these again even when I’m not pregnant; they are seriously the best scrambled eggs I have ever tasted!”</p><p>Lexa blushed slightly before quietly saying, “I created the recipe just for you.”</p><p>Clarke instantly began to tear up, “you..you came up with this recipe and had the chef make it just for me?”</p><p>“Of course, I did. You are my wife, and I wanted you to have a meal that would completely satisfy your cravings and still be healthy and fulfilling,” Lexa said as she wiped Clarke’s tears.</p><p>“You called me your wife. I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Babe, you have been my wife in every way that counts since the day you agreed to officially be with me. The only thing we’re missing is the certificate that makes it legal and we will have that next Sunday, finally.”</p><p> </p><p>The group was finished with their breakfast just under an hour later and were enjoying light conversation before Lexa stood from her seat. </p><p>“I hope you all enjoyed breakfast. As you know we’re here today to celebrate the fifth birthday of Clarke and I’s children, Aden Lincoln Woods and Madison Raven Woods. On behalf of Clarke and myself, Aden, Madi your Mama and I love you both so much and are so excited to spend this very special day with you. We love you and hope you enjoy today; today is all about the two of you. They day you were born was one of the best days of my life and I didn’t even know it until recently. This day, February 28th, will always be one of my favorite days, only being tied with the day your siblings are born and the day your Mama finally marries me. Happy Birthday, our little angels, our pride and joy. We love you so much. Now, lets have some fun celebrating this great day. If everyone could make their way to the soccer field, Clarke and I will meet you there in shortly after we grab a few things we need for our morning of soccer.”</p><p>“WE’RE PLAYING SOCCER?!,” Aden screamed while Madi added her own, “BEST BIRTHDAY EVER WE GET TO PLAY SOCCER WITH EVERYONE WE LOVE!”</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else the twins ran out of the room and towards the soccer field. Lincoln, Luna, Anya and Raven were hot on their heels so they weren’t roaming the yacht by themselves. While everyone else was making their way to the field, Lexa and Clarke made their way to the helipad. When the elevator opened into the enclosed vestibule they stood there waiting for the helicopter carrying the USWNT to land. They could hear the chopper in the distance so they knew it would be landing soon. When the helicopter began to land, Lexa was glad she had prepped those who helped finish preparing everything the day before to say that they heard a helicopter because Lexa and Clarke were having brand new soccer equipment delivered. Lexa didn’t want the surprise spoiled and knew her kids were curious and were likely to try and sneak out to see why a helicopter was landing on the yacht if they weren’t given a reason for it.</p><p>A few minutes later the chopper had landed and turned off the engines. Once the rotary blades stopped spinning, the couple approached the luxury helicopter to greet their guests. Lexa was trying to play it cool but Clarke could see she was brimming with excitement and secretly so was Clarke. Just as they reached the landing zone the doors opened and the first three women to step off the helicopter were Samantha Mewis, Alex Morgan and Hope Solo or as they were better known in the Woods household, the trinity of soccer players. The couple quickly went to greet the trio as the rest of the team made their way off the helicopter.</p><p>“Ms. Mewis, Ms. Morgan, Ms. Solo, it is a pleasure and honor to meet you and thank you so much for coming; you are our kids’ and my favorite players. We even have tickets to see you play against England at the end of March,” Lexa rambled.</p><p>“You will have to excuse my fiancée, she is a huge soccer fan and played herself back in the day. She may have planned this for our kids’ birthday but this is just as much a gift for herself too. Oh! Where are my manners, I’m Clarke and this here is Lexa. Thank you all for coming, I’m sure there are a million other things you could be doing on your off day.”</p><p>“Hi Clarke and Lexa, please call me Sam. It’s our pleasure to be here; we all love getting to spend time with fans but we don’t get to do it nearly as often as we like and it’s even rarer that we get to teach fans some tricks and play a game with them. Plus, a lot of us are parents ourselves so we love getting to do anything soccer related with kids.”</p><p>The couple then spoke briefly to Alex Morgan and Hope Solo, who both insisted they call them by their first names only, before greeting Ashlyn Harris, Carli Lloyd, Kelley O’Hara, Emily Sonnett, Megan Rapinoe, Mallory Pugh, Kristie Mewis, Abby Wambach, Brandi Chastain, Tobin Heath, Ali Krieger, Christen Press and Briana Scurry. Like the trio earlier, the rest of the team insisted they call them by their first names only. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the field Lexa and Clarke walked in first while the team waited in the corridor to be called in.</p><p>“We’re sorry we kept you waiting but Lexa and I have a very special surprise for our newly minted five year olds.”</p><p>“That’s right. Mama and I know how much you both love soccer, just like me, so we thought we’d made today’s soccer experience extra special. Guys, you can come in now,” Lexa called.</p><p>“Hi, we heard that a Mister Aden Woods and Miss Madi Woods were turning five today and that’s so cool. Do you think you guys have some room for a few extra players,” Sam said as she led the team onto the field.</p><p>The room erupted in the excited screams of Madi and Aden.</p><p>“Are you two happy,” Clarke asked the twins.</p><p>“So happy,” Madi squealed.</p><p>“Yes! Best. Birthday. Ever,” Aden excitedly shouted.</p><p>“Good, now why don’t you two go say hi, they’re here for your birthday after all,” Lexa told her children as she slightly pushed them towards the players.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Including the entire birthday made the chapter extremely long and if I tried to shorten it, it felt like too much was just being glossed over so I split it into two chapters. The rest of the birthday festivities will be up tomorrow then everything will be all about the wedding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When reading this chapter keep in mind that when I refer to "Abby" during the soccer match I'm referring to the soccer player; Clarke's mom/YaYa does not play in the match.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a little push from Lexa, the twins ran towards the USWNT, huge smiles on their faces as they did so.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Madi and I’m five. You’re Samantha Mewis, I have your jersey at home but I love all of you. Mommy loves soccer too, she used to go to game with our Grandpa Gus but he had to go to heaven. You’re Hope Solo, you made the game winning save at the first game Mommy went to see with Grandpa Gus so you’re her favorite but she loves all of you too. Oh! We’re coming to watch you play when we get back from our trip. Mommy and Mama are getting married next Sunday then they get a special trip called a honeymoon but they’re gonna come back after two weeks and take me and Aden with them the rest of the trip then when we get home we’ll get to see you play.” Madi rambled so fast it was a miracle the team could understand her.</p><p>“You can call me Sam and everyone else by their first name too, okay? It’s awesome that you have my jersey and that you love the team so much. We can’t wait for you guys to watch us play! But what about you little man, do you like the team too,” she asked Aden who had turned very shy once reaching the team and as a result was clinging to Lexa’s leg as she and Clarke had quickly joined them.</p><p>“It’s okay buddy you can answer, she’s a friend; they all are,” Lexa gently told her son.</p><p>“Go ahead Aden, you don’t need to be afraid to speak okay? They are here to help celebrate with you,” Clarke said.</p><p>After a moment, Aden stepped out from behind Lexa’s leg and looked at Sam.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Aden and I’m five too but I’m older than Madi because I was born first but we’re twins. I really like the team; you guys are our favorites! And you, you’re Alex Morgan! I have your jersey at home. I’m really excited to see your game in a few weeks too.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. We heard you were coming to watch us play against England in a few weeks. Once we heard that we knew we wanted to do something extra special for you as a birthday gift. So, we are giving you VIP access at the game. That means you get to be on the field before the game starts, during halftime and after we win, because we will win, and during the game you can either sit in the VIP front row of the stadium or our exclusive box. We recommend the front row though so you can see everything up close. And, before the game you get to come into our locker room and see everyone and you get to go into England’s locker room and meet them too. After the game, you get to take pictures with us, both our team and England will autograph anything you like. How does that sound,” Alex said.</p><p>“That sounds AWESOME!,” Aden screamed.</p><p>“YES!,” Madi echoed.</p><p>“This is very generous, thank you for doing this it will be a day to remember for them,” Lexa said in awe.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. You have no idea how much this will mean to them,” Clarke added.</p><p>“Of course. We heard that the birthday boy and girl like to play soccer, is that right,” Hope asked the twins who nodded their heads vigorously.</p><p>“Perfect. Sam, Alex and I thought we’d teach you some tricks and work on your skills for bit before we play for bit. The rest of the team will try to help the adults with their skills in the meantime, sound good?”</p><p>The twins again nodded their heads vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later, the twins had learned several new tricks; they weren’t the best at them yet but they improved each time they tried the moves. They could now do a crossover, pile driver, juggle the ball and properly head but the ball. Hope also taught them some goalie dives. The trio also worked with the twins on proper foot placement for kicking, how to use their arms to assist in keep the ball without using them to touch the ball, how to do a corner kick and gave a little lesson on evaluating the field and how to decide what the best move to make is during a game. The trio also included Lexa into their time with the twins and to say it made Lexa’s day was an understatement. Clarke took many pictures from the sidelines, since she wasn’t participating due to the pregnancy.</p><p>While Hope was teaching the twins some goalie moves that they tried out when Lexa would try to make a goal, Alex approached Clarke on the sidelines.</p><p>“I didn’t say this earlier but congratulations to you and Lexa on your newest bundle of joy. When are you due?”</p><p>“Thank you, we’re very excited. I’m due on August 27th.”</p><p>“Oh wow, big baby then.”</p><p>“Oh, actually no; we’re expecting triplets.”</p><p>“Triplets?! I don’t know how you do it; carrying my daughter was enough of a struggle for me.”</p><p>“I think it’s slightly easier for me because I’ve carried multiples before but I feel like I’m twice the size I was with the twins at this stage but Lexa has been amazing, as always; I’m pretty sure if she could she’d take over carrying them just to make things easier on me.”</p><p>“She does seem like one of the good ones. When she called to see if we could come out or even do a video call she was so sweet and gushing about you guys. Do you know she offered to fund a project we’ve been wanting to get off the ground that would allow us to send soccer supplies to kids in third world countries along with basic necessities that our team and other professional players, male and female, would deliver so they could teach the kids to use the equipment? We had partial funding but your wife funded the rest and gave a ten year commitment to continue with the funding.”</p><p>“She told me she made a donation but nothing specific; she’s not one to brag about her or our charity donations. I’m not surprised that’s what the donation was for though; she loved playing as a kid and said it helped her come out of her shell.”</p><p>“It’s great how sports can do that. Do you usually play with them too or are you their cheerleader?”</p><p>“I try to play but I’m not very athletic, I’m an artist with no athletic ability. I have been trying to learn all the rules though so I can properly cheer and encourage them.”</p><p>“Do you want to know the biggest secret for being a great parent cheerleader?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“The secret is to show up, you showing up will always mean more than anything you can saw. And the second thing is to just be their mom and tell them they’re doing a good job and if they fail tell them it’s okay and they’ll get it next time.”</p><p>“So, I’m not failing at being a soccer mom, cause sometimes when I watch them play on the fields at our homes, I’m never sure if I’m doing enough.”</p><p>“Have you noticed how many times your kids have looked over here and smiled when they see you’re watching? I noticed it while we were all working with them; they’re naturals by the way, I’m pretty sure Madi will be an excellent forward while Aden will be a defender or goalie. Madi thinks on her feet and shows promise with being able to evade players and she’s got a good kick while Aden observes everything and calculates his moves and he has quick reflexes. And your wife, Lexa probably could have gone pro herself.”</p><p>“It’s nice to hear that they appreciate me watching, it’s reassuring. As a parent, not gonna lie I’m pretty proud to hear one of the best professional players in the world say my kids are naturals. As for Lex, she was supposed to play at Polis University but when her father passed she had to take over the company so her soccer dreams were pushed aside. I think her love for the game and past dreams about playing are why we literally have a soccer field at every single one of our properties.”</p><p>“That’s a shame she had to stop playing but I understand. By the way you said you’re an artist, can I see your work anywhere?”</p><p>“I actually own a gallery in Polis, Polaris Gallery, and my work as well as that of some up and coming artists are always shown. Lexa also bought me a second gallery in Arkadia, my hometown, that will be opening soon. That gallery is going to be called The Ark Gallery. M work will be there as well. I do private commission work as well. I have some pictures from my last exhibition if you want to see them.”</p><p>“Absolutely! We’re always looking for new art pieces for our house.”</p><p>“These are all from my latest exhibition. Mine and Lexa’s love story was the primary inspiration.”</p><p>“Wow, these are amazing. Do you mind exchanging information so we can talk after things settle down about you doing a piece or two for us?”</p><p>“Of course! I’d be happy to create some pieces for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as the pair were finishing their conversation, Lexa, Aden, Madi, Sam and Hope finished up on the field and began to approach them.</p><p>“Mama, did you see us,” Aden excitedly asked.</p><p>“Yeah, did you see us? We were doing cool tricks and dives,” Madi exclaimed.</p><p>“I did! You both did so well! Those kicks were amazing and you both dove so well to stop Mommy from making a goal! I think you two could play on the national teams when you’re older if you want.”</p><p>“Do you really think so,” Aden asked</p><p>“I do. Alex even said that you both are naturals!”</p><p>“That’s right I did; I think you two have very bright futures in soccer!”</p><p>“AWESOME,” the twins exclaimed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group joined them a few moments later. All parties seemed happy with their time learning new skills and improving old ones with the professional players. Once everyone was gathered around Lexa started to explain the next part of their soccer adventure.</p><p>“I hope you all enjoyed our time learning new tricks and improving existing skills but we’re not done with soccer yet. We’ve all spent the morning sharpening our skills and learning some new ones and now these amazing women have agreed to play a shortened game with us. We will play two fifteen minute quarters with a ten minute break in between quarters. And since it is Aden and Madi’s birthday, they are going to be the team captains. Our teams will be larger than typical teams but this is for fun so that’s okay. If you don’t want to play, you can be cheerleaders with Clarke. If you wish to play please go to the center of the field and while you are doing that Madi and Aden come here so we can see which one of you gets to pick first. I’m going to flip a coin and whoever wins picks first. Who wants heads and who wants tails?”</p><p>“I want heads,” Aden said.</p><p>“I want tails,” Madi said.</p><p>“Okay then, lets see which side lands face up…..and heads it is so you pick first Aden. Now, that only leaves deciding which team wears which uniform. Mama and I picked blue and green uniforms because of our eyes colors. Do you want to wear the color your eyes are or do you want to switch?”</p><p>“I want to wear green just like our eyes Mommy,” Madi said.</p><p>“And I want blue like mine and Mama’s eyes,” Aden said.</p><p>“Wonderful, now lets go see who is playing so you can pick teams.”</p><p>“Are you going to play Mommy,” Aden hesitantly asked.</p><p>“I was going to cheer with Mama that way I didn’t have to play against one of you but if you both want me to play even though it means I might not be on your team, I’d love too. Nothing would make me happier than to play soccer with you on your birthday if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“I want you to play, even if you’re not on my team,” Madi shyly said.</p><p>“I want you to play too; soccer is your thing with us so you have to play,” Aden added.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll play then.”</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the group in the center of the field, Lexa had Madi and Aden stand at the front with space between them so their team members could join them as they were selected. Looking around Lexa saw that the people playing were Sam, Alex, Hope, Ashlyn, Carli, Kelley, Emily, Megan, Mallory, Kristie, Abby, Brandi, Tobin, Ali, Christen, Briana, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Murphy, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Aritgas, Tris, Harper Niylah and Lexa, herself.</p><p>“Okay, Aden you pick first then you pick Madi then you go back and forth until everyone has been picked. Pick whenever you’re ready buddy.”</p><p>Aden scrunched up his face, like Lexa did when she was thinking hard, but after a moment declared his selection.</p><p>“I pick Mommy!”</p><p>“Awe man, I wanted Mommy too.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to be sad Madi, I’ll trade Mommy to you if it makes you happier.”</p><p>“No, you got to pick first so Mommy can play with you.”</p><p>“How about I play with Aden for the first quarter then I play with Madi for the second and Aden can pick anyone he wants from your team baby girl to replace me?”</p><p>“Okay! As long as Aden says it’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I want Madi happy on our birthday too.”</p><p>“Perfect. Okay now that that is settled, make your pick Madi.”</p><p>“Hmm this is hard. I pick Sam!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later the teams were decided. </p><p>Aden’s team: Lexa, Hope, Alex, Anya, Tobin, Abby, Brandi, Bellamy, Emily, Kelley, Lincoln, Kristie, Artigas and Tris.</p><p>Madi’s team: Sam, Briana, Carli, Raven, Ali, Megan, Christen, Ashlyn, Murphy, Mallory, Monty, Niylah, Jasper and Harper.</p><p>“Okay, now that teams have been decided, Aden which one of Madi’s players do you want for the second quarter while I play with her team?”</p><p>“Hmm I want Megan for the second quarter.”</p><p>“Perfect. If you’re on Aden’s team grab a blue kit from the locker room to change into and Madi’s team grab a green one. Megan, there are enough extras so that you and I can switch kits in between quarters.”</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later the game had begun. The adults had all agreed to take it easy on the twins but to also make them work for it so they learned about hard work. Madi’s team gained possession first with the little girl proving Alex right that she’d make a great forward because she dribbled around Lexa before passing to Sam and running up the side of the field and setting up near the goal Hope was in and right when Same made it look like she was going to take the goal and Hope jumped to block it, Same switched directions and passed back to Madi who took a shot on the unguarded right half of the goal and scored the first goal of the game.</p><p>“Yes! Gooooo Madi!!!! That’s my baby girl! And Aden, keep up the good work you did so well keeping up with Carli so she wasn’t open for Madi or Sam to pass too!”</p><p>“You’re really getting into cheerleader mode, Clarke,” her mother said.</p><p>“I am their mother and they will always know that I’m here when they play and support both of them.”</p><p>“You’re doing a good job sweetie.”</p><p>Back on the field Lexa had the ball and had just dodged Ali to keep possession. Seeing there were three defenders up ahead, Lexa looked for an open team member and saw that Aden was near the goal line and had no defenders on him; it seemed that her son had managed to set up at the goal without anyone noticing, well everyone except Briana who was in the goal but she caught Lexa’s eye and nodded indicating she allow Aden to score. Lexa then decided to show off and did a trick pass by kicking the ball behind her with her right foot causing it to soar behind her left leg and right to Aden who kicked it straight into the back of the net. Madi had noticed the pass and tried to intercept but was a half second too late.</p><p>“WoooHooo that’s my boy! And damn my girl is sexy with those trick plays. Good job trying to intercept Aden baby girl! You all are doing so well!</p><p>The game continued like that for the remainder of the first quarter. Goals were made and saved and when the first quarter came to a close the score was tied at 3-3. Aden, Lexa and Alex scored for Aden’s team while Madi, Sam and Megan score for Madi’s team.</p><p> </p><p>During the ten minute break Lexa and Megan switched kits so they were wearing the color of the team they would be playing on for the second quarter. Meanwhile the rest of the group congregated on the sidelines where the staff had brought out water, Gatorade and Powerade drinks which the group enjoyed.</p><p>“I am so proud of you both; you are playing so well!”</p><p>“Thank you, Mama,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“You two really are playing well, well above the normal skill level for kids who just turned five. I think you both would do really well on one of our club teams. The US Soccer Federation, has club teams for boys and girls ages five and up to train them and they are great feeders for getting onto the developmental teams to go pro or to a top college program or sometimes directly to the National Teams. They also have camps each summer.”</p><p>“Can we do it Mama, can we play on a team or at a camp or both,” Madi excitedly rambled.</p><p>“I think it’d be cool to play on a team or go to camp,” Aden added thoughtfully.</p><p>“I’ll have to talk to Mommy about it. Alex, could you send me all the information on the teams and camps?”</p><p>“Absolutely, there are teams right in Polis and camps in Polis too so they wouldn’t have to travel if you didn’t want. The teams do travel for games though but I’ll send you all of the information.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“What are we thanking Alex for,” Lexa asked as she approached.</p><p>“I was telling Clarke and the kids that they play at a level above what you’d expect from their age group so they could benefit from one of the US Soccer Federation club teams or camps. I’m going to send her all the information on them so you two can talk it over and talk to the kids.”</p><p>“Awesome, I actually played on the club teams until I was seventeen.”</p><p>“Wait…wait are you Alexandria Woods, all time leading scorer for the 16-17 year old club team who was offered a spot on the national team but declined to go to college first?”</p><p>Lexa blushed and ducked her head slightly, “yeah that was me but I didn’t get to play in college, family obligations took me down the corporate road right after high school graduation.”</p><p>“Clarke mentioned how you got started with the company. I know you guys are expecting triplets but Polis United, has just been upgraded from a development team to a full professional team. They are looking to improve their coaching roster and are looking for an Assistant Head Coach and with your playing credentials and the skills I’ve seen today I’m sure they’d want you.”</p><p>“That would be great but I stepped away from the company to be able to stay home with the babies and support Clarke’s dreams in the art world so the timing isn’t great.”</p><p>“Lex, you should think about it. I’ve accomplished so much with my art already and you didn’t get to follow your soccer dreams; at least consider it?”</p><p>“Can you put me in touch with the Head Coach? I’ll at least hear them out then discuss it with my family.”</p><p>“No need, I am the Head Coach for Polis United. I wanted to step away from playing so I could be a fully present mother, much like you want to be there for your kids. Polis will start being on the professional circuit next season so games wouldn’t be starting until April 2022 and practices would start in January 2022. I will be bringing my daughter to practices and most games so all of yours would be welcome as well. The stadium they used when they were a developmental team is being updated and the training center has a daycare as well so the kids wouldn’t always have to be on field with us. Think about it and get back to me say by May first?”</p><p>“Wow, okay, I wasn’t expecting this. Yeah, I’ll think about it and call you.”</p><p>“Great,” Alex said as she walked away.</p><p>“Are you gonna be a real coach now, Mommy,” Aden asked with wonder in his eyes.</p><p>“You should totally do it, then we could hang out with the players all the time,” Madi said.</p><p>“I’m going to need to talk to Alex more then talk to Mama before any decisions are made. I need you both to know though, that nothing is more important to me that you guys, my family. And my babies, you were so amazing out there! I can’t wait to see what tricks you have up your sleeves for the second quarter. Come on, lets go round everyone up and get back to playing.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later they were back on the field and Lexa and Megan were donning their new colors. This time Aden’s team had first possession and Aden was making his way to the goal when Murphy tried to steal the ball but Aden faked right then quickly passed to Anya who quickly passed to Tobin. Aden and Anya both managed to make their way to the goal but Aden was more open than Anya, so Tobin kicked the ball high enough but also gently enough that Aden could safely head butt the ball into the back of the net, scoring the first goal of the second quarter. </p><p>“Gooo Aden! Great job buddy,” Clarke cheered while the grandma squad cheered along with her.</p><p>“Keep up the good work Madi! You both are doing great,” she added a moment later.</p><p>When Madi’s team got possession back, Lexa found herself with the ball and she decided to show off for her kids and Clarke faking right to get around Abby before passing to Carli. Lexa then booked it to towards the goal but was still a distance away when Carli was about to get swarmed by defenders so she kicked the ball high, causing it to soar through the air; Lexa knew she could head butt the ball but she really wanted to show off knowing it would make the kids’ day so she jumped in the air leaning onto her side and kicked the ball straight into the back of the net having kicked the ball midair.</p><p>“Damn my girl is sexy when she plays soccer,” Clarke said just loud enough that Lexa was able to hear it while still on the field.</p><p>“Calm down Clarke, your children are on the field,” Abby jokingly whispered to her daughter.</p><p>“I can’t help it that my soon-to-be wife is hot as hell; why do you think I keep getting pregnant?”</p><p>“Oh. My. God. Some things a mother just does not need to hear,” Abby exclaimed while Indra, Madison and Maya laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The second quarter continued to have a fast pace and the twins were able to show off their crossover and juggling skills. When Clarke blew the whistle, indicating the game was over, the score was tied at 5-5. In addition to the goals Aden and Lexa scored, Madi scored for her team and Bellamy scored for Aden’s.</p><p>“I am so proud of you both! You played so well guys,” Lexa gushed to her children as she picked them off and ran towards Clarke.</p><p>“My babies! You two definitely take after your Mommy because you play so well! You are so talented!”</p><p>“It was so much fun! We just played with real soccer players and Madi and I both scored goals!”</p><p>“Yeah! It was so much fun, I could play forever!”</p><p>“I take it then that you two are having a good birthday so far,” Lexa asked while winking at Clarke as she already knew the answer.</p><p>“The bestest ever!,” Aden screamed.</p><p>“It’s the perfect birthday Mommy! We have our Mommy home AND we got to play soccer with real players,” Madi said with awe in her voice.</p><p>“Mommy and I are so glad you’re enjoying your game. Why don’t you join the rest and get cleaned up then come back here, okay? You too Lex, I’ll be here when you all done.”</p><p> </p><p>Forty minutes later, everyone who had played returned to the field having showered in the locker room and changed out of their soccer kits.</p><p>“Lexa and I thought we all would enjoy getting to do whatever we want for the next hour or so before lunch but first the team wanted to say something.”</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke,” Alex said before turning to look directly at the twins. “When we first talked to your Mommy about coming here today for your birthday we knew we had to bring you a present. I know we already gave you the VIP experience when you come to see us play in a few weeks but we got you both a couple other things. First each of us an autographed a jersey for each you so you each with have every one of our jerseys and not just any jerseys the new USWNT jersey design that we are debuting, ironically, at the match you are coming to see. And, since you both are such amazing players and fans you both are getting an official USWNT soccer ball that we all have autographed,” Alex finished as a couple staff members brought out the gifts.</p><p>“YAY!!!!!,” the twins screamed in unison before continuing, “Thank you, thank you thank you,” they continued to say as they hugged each of the players.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke smiled wide, watching their kids thank the team for their gifts and try on each of their new jerseys. They spent about fifteen minutes taking pictures of Madi and Aden wearing their new jerseys and posing with the team.</p><p> </p><p>After the family were done taking photos, it was time for everyone to get to choose what they did until lunch. The grandma squad and Nyko chose to relax on one of the upper decks, their group of friends decided to check out the hot tubs and Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Luna went to the infinity pool because the twins wanted to check out the waterslide. Everyone except Lexa and the twins stayed in the infinity pool. Lexa on the other hand, rode down the slide more times than she could count. She’s go down with Aden on her lap then come back up just to go back down with Madi on her lap. The twins kept doing this until Clarke reminded them that they needed to get cleaned up so they could get to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after the little family made their way to the dining area where their family and friends were waiting for them. Lexa and Clarke couldn’t wait for their kids to see the decorations that Lexa and her group of helpers made sure were finished the day before. The staff hung the decorations after breakfast so this would be the first time the kids saw the decorations. When they reached the doors, the couple shared a knowing look before opening the doors; once opened the only sound heard were the twin gasps belonging to Aden and Madi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had too much fun writing the soccer bits that I decided the birthday deserved three parts followed by I'm not sure how many chapters for the wedding but how long can the fluff continue? That is the question.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the dining area, the twins gasped seeing not only their group of family and friends inside but the decorations that had been added after breakfast.</p><p>“Wow,” Madi said in awe of the display before her.</p><p>“This. Is. Awesome.,” Aden said as if the display was the coolest thing he had ever seen.</p><p>“Why don’t you too go take a closer look at everything,” Clarke urged, knowing they couldn’t make out all the pictures from their position just inside the door.</p><p>The twins stood there still in shock so Lexa gently gave them a little push causing them to take off running to look at everything. First, they ran to the back of the room to look at the banner closer. The banner ran the entire width of the back wall it was hung against and took up the entire top half of the wall. The banner was a shiny and sparkly blue-green shade with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADEN AND MADI!!” written across it in glitter gold cursive calligraphy.</p><p>“This is the coolest sign ever,” Aden exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s awesome, can we keep it,” Madi asked.</p><p>“We’re glad you like the banner. Mama designed it herself,” Lexa told her children as she and Clarke had joined them in the back of the room.</p><p>“Really,” the twins said in unison with awe in their voices.</p><p>“I did. Mommy picked the lettering color and font though.”</p><p>“Wow,” the twins said in wonder.</p><p>“So, can we keep it,” Madi asks again.</p><p>“If it means that much to you we will have the staff carefully fold it and place it in a box so we can take it home so you have it as a keepsake,” Lexa answered.</p><p>“Sweet,” Madi exclaimed while Aden smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Once the twins were done looking at the banner they looked around the room clearly unsure of where to begin.</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in but the streamers are actually strings with small size versions of pictures of you both through the years, pictures of Mama and I with you and even some of the rest of our family and friends with you.”</p><p>“And before you ask, yes we will keep all the streamers so you can have them as keepsakes. Mommy and I made these for you ourselves and we hope you like them.”</p><p>“They are all pictures of us,” Aden asks.</p><p>“They are baby boy. Do you want Mama and I to come with you and tell you about the pictures?”</p><p>The twins nodded their heads and each reached for the hand of one of their mothers. They started with the streamers in the back of the room and moved their way towards the front. The entire time their family and friends watched them with smiles on their faces.</p><p>“This one was take right after you were born; Aden that’s you on my left side and Madi that’s you on the right. This was actually the first picture taken of us together.”</p><p>“We were that little,” Madi asked in a state of disbelief.</p><p>“You were.”</p><p>“Will Sprout, Kit and Squid be this little too,” Aden asked.</p><p>“They will probably be a bit smaller since there are three of them but don’t worry munchkin, they will be just as healthy and strong as you and Madi were,” Lexa reassured her son.</p><p>“Mommy, will you get to take pictures with the babies when they’re born too,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’m not going anywhere baby girl. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be there to take pictures with you both when you were born and I will always regret that but I am never leaving you, I promise.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make you sad Mommy; I just wanted to make sure you could take pictures too because it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t and I think Sprout, Kit and Squid would like to have pictures with you.”</p><p>“Come here sweetheart,” Lexa said as she pulled her daughter and then her son into a group hug. “You both have such big hearts and I am so proud of you and thankful that I get to be your Mommy. I love you both so much.”</p><p>“We love you too mommy,” they mumbled into her neck.</p><p>Clarke watched the scene unfold with tears in her eyes and one thought running through her head. <em>I hope the like the present I got them. I hope Lexa likes it too and isn’t mad I kept it hidden from her. Watching them now though, I think they’ll love the gift.</em></p><p>When the hug broke, the little family continued on their tour of the streamers. They saw ones with pictures from the day they met Lexa, a candid shot of Lexa lying on the couch with both kids on her chest sound asleep, a group shot of the four of them from the first time they were on the jet together, a group shot of them from their picnic in Paris, several of Lexa and Aden then Lexa and Madi on the horses at the estate in France, a few of Clarke painting with the twins individually, one of Lincoln carrying Aden on his shoulders, another of Lincoln but this time with Madi on his back, several of the twins with Anya and Raven through the years, a few of the grandma squad with the twins, a bunch from New Years at the cabin and there were even a couple of Luna with the twins.</p><p>By the time they had finished looking at all of the streamers, the twins were in such awe of all the memories their moms had made sure to include for their birthday. After looking at the final streamer, the twins turned around and managed to pull their moms into a group hug. When the hug broke Lexa and Clarke only saw smiles on their children’s faces.</p><p>“Thank you for the streamers, the pictures are really nice,” Aden told his moms.</p><p>“Thank you, Mommy and Mama, I really like the streamers and thank you for saying we can keep them,” Madi added.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Mommy and I are glad you like them,” Clarke said before placing a kiss to the top of each of her children’s heads</p><p>“Mama and I love you both so much and want this to be the best birthday ever and are so glad you like everything so far,” Lexa said before she too placed a kiss to each of their heads.</p><p>“You are the best Mommies ever,” the kids said before giving them another hug.</p><p>When the hug broke a few moments later, Lexa noticed the twins had finally noticed the buffet of food set out along the right wall.</p><p>“I see you have finally noticed the food,” Lexa said with a chuckle when she noticed Clarke too was staring at the buffet and was licking her lips. “Come on, lets get you three to our table then I will help the birthday boy and girl get their food and then I will get you a plate too Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lexa had gotten everyone to take their seats so she could say a few words before helping the twins get their food and then going back to get plenty for Clarke and their unborn children.</p><p>“I hope everyone enjoyed this morning and has brought their appetites for lunch. Lunch is buffet style and is tailored to satisfy Aden and Madi’s dreams for lunch, I hope,” Lexa said with a chuckle. “For lunch, we have buffalo chicken wing dip with pita on the side for dipping, cheeseburger sliders, chicken fingers with multiple dipping sauce options, a variety of different pizzas, honey barbecue wings, mild buffalo wings, spicy buffalo wings with the real deal Frank’s red hot sauce and lemon garlic wings. There is also a hot dog making station with all the toppings you can think of; ketchup, mustard, mayo, relish, chili, shredded cheese, onions, sauerkraut, coleslaw, jalapeno and hot sauce. There is also a sandwich making station. Bread options are white, wheat, Italian herb and cheese, jalapeno or tomato basil sub rolls, traditional white, white, rye or sourdough bread, regular and potato large size rolls and plain, wheat, spinach, tomato or garlic wraps. Meat options are ham, turkey, roast beef, buffalo chicken, rotisserie chicken and pastrami. Cheese options are American, cheddar, monetary jack, swiss, provolone, fetta, mozzarella and shredded cheddar and mozzarella. For toppings we have mayo, mustard, Dijon mustard, thousand island dressing, blue cheese dressing, lettuce both shredded and Romaine, tomatoes, green peppers, red peppers, banana peppers, sweet peppers, hot pepper relish, pickle slices, chopped pickles, cucumbers, spinach, black olives, mushrooms, red onions, sweet onions, avocado, grated parmesan, oregano, salt, pepper and sandwich oil. Our amazing chef also told me this morning that he added an authentic Greek Gyro station and he and his staff with make lamb or chicken gyros to order. We also have a bunch of sides like coleslaw, macaroni salad, potato salad, mac n cheese, veggies with dipping sauces and fresh fruit.”</p><p>“BEST LUCNH EVER,” everyone heard the twins shout from beside Lexa.</p><p>“I guess Clarke and I did pick their dream lunch,” Lexa said with a chuckle. “There’s no order for getting food but I do want the kids and Clarke to get some first for obvious reasons. I’ll let the kids then get Clarke lunch then everyone else feel free to help yourselves.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, Nyko and I will help the kids get their lunch you worry about Clarke and yourself.”</p><p>“Tanks, Mom,” Lexa said before turning to Clarke. “So, what does my beautiful almost wife and our amazing little triplets want for lunch?”</p><p>“You don’t have to get my food for me; I am able to do it myself.”</p><p>“I know but Addison said you should rest as much as you can since this pregnancy is so much more taxing on your body than the last one. I just want to take care of you all,” Lexa said as she caressed Clarke’s growing baby bump.</p><p>“Ugh when you talk like that how can I argue with you. You know what I like and what the babies like so I trust you to pick right.”</p><p>“Okay, love I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later Lexa returned to the table moments after the twins returned with their Grandma and Grampy carrying their plates. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the four plates Lexa held that she was very slowly lowering to the table.</p><p>“Lex, did you get enough? I mean you can’t possible think I will eat all four of those.”</p><p>“No, I know; that’s why one is for me,” Lexa stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.</p><p>Shaking her head Clarke asked, “so which are mine and what did you get me?”</p><p>“These are for you, Sprout, Kit and Squid. This plate has two chicken gyros with extra tzatziki like you like. This one has buffalo chicken wing dip with pita on the side, Frank’s red hot buffalo wings, a buffalo chicken sandwich with extra buffalo sauce, provolone cheese and blue cheese dressing. And this one has all your sides; you’ve got mac n cheese that I drizzled some of Frank’s red hot on top, a side salad with thousand island dressing, carrot and celery sticks with ranch for dipping and fruit salad. Oh! and if you haven’t taken a sip from the glasses in front of you one is Pellegrino and the other is sweetened iced tea.”</p><p>Clarke had a look on her face that Lexa couldn’t quite decipher but it worried her.</p><p>“Did I not get enough? You can have my plate too if you want; I want you and the babies to have everything you want, I don’t want any of you to not have enough,” Lexa started to ramble as she pushed her plate towards Clarke.</p><p>“Baby, no, you got us plenty; eat your plate please. Honestly, I was just in awe of you. This is perfect, I promise, I actually don’t know if I’ll be able to eat it all.”</p><p>“Okay, good. So, what did you two get,” Lexa said as she turned towards the twins who were giggling at their parents’ interaction.</p><p>“We got the same thing,” Aden said proudly.</p><p>“Yeah, Aden and I got some of the chicken dip, a couple chicken fingers, a slice of bacon chicken ranch pizza, a hot dog with chili and cheese, some salad and fruit salad cause you and Mama say we have to eat fruits and veggies every day.”</p><p>“That’s right you do. You two got a very good selection of food and I’m proud of you for choosing such big servings of salad and fruit salad without Mama or I having to make you do it.”</p><p>“What did you pick to eat, Mommy,” Madi asked.</p><p>“I got some buffalo chicken wing dip with pita, a couple spicy wings, a chili cheese dog, mac n cheese, some carrot sticks with ranch and fruit salad.”</p><p>“Yummy,” Madi and Aden said before the family of four dug into their lunch.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later everyone had finished their lunch and were talking amongst themselves before continuing on with the day’s activities.</p><p>“I can’t believe I ate all of that but man it was so good,” Clarke said with a smile.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed lunch, my love. I have to say the selections all tasted phenominal, Chef and his staff went above and beyond.”</p><p>“It was soooo good,” Aden said.</p><p>“Sooooo good, I wish I could eat more,” Madi pouted.</p><p>“You don’t want to overeat baby girl but I promise when it’s dinner time you’ll love dinner just as much,” Lexa assured her daughter.</p><p>“So, are you two ready for what Mommy and I have planned next for your birthday?”</p><p>“YES,” the twins cheered.</p><p>“Good, cause Mommy and I arrange for the yacht’s Captain to give us a cruise on the Aegean See we’re currently on. We’re going to cruise around the water and see all the scenery and maybe eve some more sea animals!”</p><p>“And, the Captain has agreed to let you both help him steer the yacht for a bit,” Lexa said like it was the coolest thing in the world.</p><p>“AWESOME,” Aden and Madi screamed in unison.</p><p>“I’m glad you like that idea, let me tell everyone else what we’re doing then we can go meet up with the Captain.” Standing up, Lexa continued, “Can I get everyone’s attention? Perfect; I hope you all enjoyed lunch. As we continue to celebrate the birth of Aden and Madi we are going to take a two hour cruise here in the Aegean Sea. You can choose which deck to enjoy the cruise from or if you don’t want to partake in the scenery feel free to choose an alternate activity but please meet us on the bottom pool deck on the starboard side, that’s the right side of the yacht. I hope you all enjoy the cruise or whatever alternate activity you choose to do. If you wish to enjoy the cruise with Clarke, Madi, Aden and myself we will be enjoying it from the nemo lounges for the first half of the cruise, after we see the Captain who ahs agreed to the kids help steer the yacht of course, then from the bottom deck above the water, at the bow, the front of the yacht.”</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later the family of four were in the wheelhouse with the Captain.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Captain Harris and you two must be Aden and Madi. Happy Birthday! Turning five is a huge milestone. Now that you’re five I think you can handle helping me steer the ship, what do you think?”</p><p>“Yes!,” the twins shouted in unison.</p><p>“Good, come stand up here with me and place your hands on the helm, that’s this wheel, and follow my movements.”</p><p>Madi and Aden quickly stepped up to the helm and placed their hands on the helm, moving their hands with Captain Harris’ hands. Both children had huge grins on their faces as they helped steer the boat. Clarke and Lexa meanwhile, stood aside watching them with wide grins of their own as they took pictures of the sight.</p><p>After helping steer for about five minutes, Captain Harris let the twins take turns steering by themselves but he stayed close to guide them. Aden insisted Madi go first, making his mother’s hearts burst at how considerate their son was. When Madi steered by herself she watched as the yacht slowly moved to the left as the Captain had told her to turn in that direction. Madi continued to steer for a few minutes before insisting Aden try it out too. Aden smiled at his sister before taking the wheel over; he held the wheel steady until the Captain told him to run slightly to the right. Once a few more minutes passed, Captain Harris set the yacht to hold steady so he could step away from the helm. During all of this, Lexa and Clarke took plenty of pictures and video of each of the kids steering by themselves.</p><p>When Captain Harris stepped away from the helm, he walked over to the counter and retrieved two captains’ hats that were identical to the one he wore.</p><p>“You two did such a great job! Since you steered so well you have earned the Junior Captains’ hats. I hope you wear them with pride,” Captain Harris said with a smile on his face.</p><p>The twins eagerly took their hats and put them on their heads smiling widely. At Lexa’s urging they posed for a few pictures with the captain before the left the wheelhouse and made their way to the lowest deck’s nemo lounge.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the nemo lounge they found their family plus Bellamy and Murphy waiting for them on the plush couches.</p><p>“There’s the birthday girl and boy,” Raven said.</p><p>“Did you have fun with Captain Harris,” Abby asked her grandkids.</p><p>“Yes! We helped him steer then he let us do it all by ourselves and Aden even let me go first!”</p><p>“We got to move the helm, that’s the wheel, all by ourselves. And, he gave Madi and I got these Junior Captain hats for doing so well!”</p><p>“That’s amazing! I’m so jealous of your birthday celebration and we’re not even done yet,” Raven said.</p><p>“That’s cause we’re awesome and you’re just eh,” Madi quipped.</p><p>“Oh, my God, my five year old niece is sassing me and using one of my own lines against me!”</p><p>“Don’t hate the player, hate the game, Aunty Rae,” Aden quipped.</p><p>The entire family burst into fits of laughter at hearing Aden’s quip.</p><p>“Come on you two lets join everyone on the couches and see if we can see anything cool before we head back upstairs,” Lexa said.</p><p> </p><p>They had all been on the couches for about five minutes before they saw a school of colorful fish swim by.</p><p>“Wow, they’re so colorful,” Madi said in awe.</p><p>“This is so cool,” Aden added.</p><p>Much of their time in the nemo lounge continued like this, with the twins in utter awe each time they awe each time they saw some coral or fish or other animals. Lexa and Clarke took many pictures of their kids as they took in everything they could see. After about forty-five minutes they made their way up to the deck to enjoy the view above the water.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s so much water,” Aden said with wonder in his voice.</p><p>“And it’s so blue,” Madi added.</p><p> </p><p>Not much went on during the remainder of the cruise but the twins loved looking at the water and the other islands they passed. When it was time to head to the pool deck they even looked a little sad to be taken away from watching the scenery but that changed the second Lexa said they were going out the jet skis. As soon as they heard those words, Aden and Madi were jumping around and easily allowed Clarke to help them get their life jackets on.</p><p>With life jackets on, Aden rode with Lexa while Madi rode with Anya. They alternated every little bit so everyone could have a chance to rise on one of the jet skis and after about ten minutes the kids switched so Madi rose with Lexa while Aden rode with Anya. The Woods sisters couldn’t help but race each other the entire time they were in the water causing the twins to cheer loudly for whoever they were riding with at the time. When Lexa said it was time to head in, the agreed to disagree about who won those races.</p><p> </p><p>After changing clothes everyone met at the club space where the rest of their day would be spent until the fireworks show that night. Like with the dining area, the twins couldn’t believe how the room was set up. They quickly ran around the room checking everything out and then jumped in the photo booth. Lexa and Clarke had to drag them out of the booth ten minutes later so they wouldn’t send their entire day in the booth.</p><p>Monty had fired up the sound system the second he entered the room and the group were all dancing, or rather trying to dance. Aden and Madi were bopping around and waving their arms in the air, happy to be celebrating their birthday with everyone they loved. Everyone was also loving the polaroid’s and many pictures from the club space and earlier in the day had made their way onto the birthday wall.</p><p>When it was about 5:30pm, Clarke and Lexa decided it was time to open presents before dinner and their musical guest.</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright. We are thrilled everyone is having such a great time taking photos with the polaroid cameras and photo booth and dancing, or trying to dance. We think it’s time to take a break from the dancing though so that the birthday boy and girl can finally open their presents,” Clarke announced.</p><p>The group quickly gathered round as the modest pile of gifts was brought out. Before the trip, Clarke and Lexa had reminded their family and friends that they didn’t want the twins overly spoiled by them all since they knew they were already doing some out there things. As they opened their gifts they got new art supplies, books, clothes, new games for their PlayStation, Marvel and DC action figures and Lego sets and so much more. Before they knew it, they were down to just the gift from Lexa and Clarke.</p><p>Lexa handed them each a box that appeared just big enough to fit clothes first. Opening them at the same time, the twins tore off the wrapping paper and then the top of the boxes before flitting their eyes between Lexa and what was in the box, almost as if they were trying to figure out if what they were seeing was real or not.</p><p>“Mommy are these….,” Madi trailed off.</p><p>“Copies of your old jersey,” Aden finished his sister’s question.</p><p>“They are. These are replicas of my high school soccer jersey. You both always seem to like when I wear my old jersey when we play so Mama and I thought you might like to have your own…” Lexa said as she was cut off due to her children slamming into her body and hugging her tight.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” was repeated over and over again by Madi and Aden.</p><p>“Mommy and I also thought you two would been a reason to wear these jerseys so, when we get home you both will start having private soccer coaching twice a week,” Clarke excitedly told Aden and Madi.</p><p>“You are the best mommies ever!,” Aden shrieked.</p><p>“This is awesome!,” Madi added.</p><p>“I know you’ve opened a lot of gifts already but, I actually have a final surprise gift you both and in a way for Mommy too,” Clarke said as she motioned for the secret gift to be brought out.</p><p>A few moments later a crew members brought in a large square object that was wrapped up.</p><p>“Clarke, what did you did?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Lex, I think you’ll like it too. Go ahead and open it sweethearts.”</p><p>Madi and Aden didn’t need to be told twice and quickly ripped the paper off and gasped when they saw what was underneath.</p><p>“I painted that for you. I know Mommy wishes she had been able to be there when you were babies and I know you all are sad there are no pictures of you from before last year as a result so I wanted to give you the next best thing, a painting. I hope you like it.”</p><p>Aden, Madi and Lexa looked at the canvas taking in all the details. It was a painting depicting the twins as babies but instead of Clarke holding them while sitting in the rocking chair it was Lexa. Lexa held them in the painting and look at them with the same look of love and adoration Clarke routinely catches her looking at the twins with.</p><p>“Thank you, Mama, this is amazing,” Aden said, emotion clear in his voice.</p><p>“Now we can see what it would have looked like if Mommy had been able to be with us when we were little, this is great. Can we hang it up at home,” Madi asks.</p><p>“Clarke, this is wonderful; I now it’s for them but God, this means so much to me. I love you.”</p><p>“Your welcome and I love you too. And Madi? Of course, we can hang it up when we get home.</p><p> </p><p>With presents having been opened the extended family and friends sat down to enjoy a traditional Greek dinner. They ate, talked, laughed and toasted the twins. The toasts are what led Clarke and Lexa to shed a few tears.</p><p>“First, I’d like to thank everyone again for joining us today. I can’t believe my babies are five already. Finding our I was your mother was one of the best days of my life and I cannot express how much I love you because there are not enough words on the English language to properly express the depth of my love for you. Happy Birthday Aden and Madi,” Lexa said, voice full of emotion and eyes teary.</p><p>“It seems like yesterday I was giving birth to you. You two are one of the best gifts I have ever received. I love being your Mama and hope this birthday is your best yet. I love you and Happy Birthday my little angels.”</p><p>The twins embraced their moms after hearing their toasts before everyone went back to their dinner to finish eating so they could resume dancing and hanging out with everyone. Before they could do that though, Lexa and Clarke had the twins’ birthday cake brought out. It was a huge cake made up of two separate cakes. The first cake was shaped like the lower half of a leg that donned a soccer cleat and the leg looked like it was kicking a soccer ball which is what the second cake was shaped as. The second cake was a soccer ball and had “Happy 5th Birthday Aden &amp; Madi” written across it in gold icing. As it was brought out the group began to sing.</p><p>“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Aden and Madi, Happy Birthday to you,” the group sang as the twins blew out the candles that were in the top of the soccer ball.</p><p>The cake was quickly cut and discovered to be funfetti cake just like the twins had requested.</p><p>“Yes! Look Madi, Mommy and Mama got us a funfetti cake like we wanted!”</p><p>“Yay! Oh, and it tastes really yummy too!”</p><p>The soon-to-be married couple watched their kids enjoy the cake while they ensured everyone else got a slice before finally enjoy it themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, everyone was once again dancing or enjoying the photo booth. As the song ended though, Anya took the stage.</p><p>“I know, I know you want to keep dancing but we have a very special musical guest for tonight. It is my extreme honor to introduce my sister Lexa and her soon-to-be wife, Clarke who have prepared a very special song for their children.”</p><p>A moment later, Lexa and Clarke took the stage with Lexa carrying a guitar. Once the couple were settled in stools, Lexa began to play a simple tune while Clarke sang.</p><p>
  <em>I’d love to show you the world</em><br/>
<em>Show you the beauty in the imperfection</em><br/>
<em>Teach you that life isn’t perfect</em><br/>
<em>But still is perfectly imperfect</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s five long years</em><br/>
<em>Since you came screaming into the world</em><br/>
<em>I know you’re curious about the world</em><br/>
<em>But I’ll teach you that life isn’t perfect</em><br/>
<em>But still is perfectly imperfect</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday our loves</em><br/>
<em>We hope you continue to see the perfection</em><br/>
<em>In the imperfection</em><br/>
<em>But if you don’t</em><br/>
<em>Know you are the magic in this world</em><br/>
<em>The perfection in a sea of imperfection</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke finished singing the adults had tears in their eyes while Aden and Madi were grinning at their moms and quickly running towards them.</p><p>“You have such a pretty voice Mama,” Aden said so sincerely it made Clarke tear up.</p><p>“And you play the guitar really good Mommy,” Madi added.</p><p>“It’s so cool you wrote that for us and sang it to us,” Madi said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Totally. You are the best moms ever,” Aden added.</p><p>“Thank you, sweethearts, that means a lot,” Lexa said and she hugged her children.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, you two are so very sweet,” Clarke added.</p><p>“Hey, guys, guess what,” Lexa asked a moment later.</p><p>“What,” the twins asked in unison.</p><p>“It’s getting dark out so we should to one of the upper decks and see if there’s anything cool in the sky tonight,” Lexa suggested.</p><p>“Okay,” the twins happily chirped back in response.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later the soon-to-be family of seven was on the upper deck along with everyone else. Lexa knew the show should be starting any minute and hoped the twins would like it. Not even a minute later the sky erupted into bright colors as fireworks began to shoot into the sky.</p><p>“Wow, these are sooo pretty,” Madi said.</p><p>“These are the best; I love fireworks,” Aden added.</p><p>Everyone continued to watch the show as blue, green, purple, gold and red fireworks exploded into the sky. The twins were mesmerized by the fireworks. After about twenty minutes a bunch of fireworks were shot off at the same time signaling they were at the end of the show but just as the finale tapered off, the sky exploded once more but this time the blue and green fireworks spelled out “Happy Birthday Aden and Madi.”</p><p>“Madi! Look, the fireworks spelled out happy birthday to use, that is so cool!”</p><p>“It’s awesome! Best. Birthday. Ever!,” Madi declared.</p><p>“Yeah! Best birthday ever! We have Mommy and Mama and everyone else with us; Mommy and Mana made the day so fun and now we have fireworks telling us happy birthday. This is awesome!”</p><p>As they watched the birthday message disappear from the sky, and the yacht began to make the relatively short trip home as the cruise had been a big circle, only one thought was racing through Aden and Madi’s mind and that thought was that this was the best birthday ever.</p><p>And out of all their birthdays, it definitely was their best birthday ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song Clarke and Lexa performed is an original work I came up with for the story; I am by no means a song writer but I think it turned out okay for what that moment was supposed to be.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed these chapters on the twins' birthday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa were in bed that night thinking about how wonderful the day had been.</p><p>“Thank you today, Lex. Aden and Madi really seemed to enjoy the day and the photo wall turned out amazing!”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, they are our kids and I would do anything to make sure they had a good birthday. But Clarke, don’t discount yourself, you helped with planning and I got the photo wall idea from you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Remember how you decided you just had to re-watch One Tree Hill not too long ago?”</p><p>“Yeah, but what does that….oh, Oh! Really? That’s where you got the idea from?”</p><p>“Yep, it seemed really cool when they did it on the show for Nathan and Haley after they got married so I thought the twins would enjoy it too.”</p><p>“They definitely did but they also loved how much you integrated soccer into the day. Before you found your way to us, they focused on superheroes more than anything else. I think they enjoyed the fantasy element of it because they could escape the real world. I don’t say that to make you feel bad, you didn’t know the existed but I think the superhero world help them forget what they knew they were missing. But then you came into our lives and it’s like they didn’t need the fantasy realm anymore. Sure, they still love their superheroes but now they focus on reality and playing soccer with you has been a huge part of that. I don’t think you realize how much positive influence you have had on their lives in only a few months. But Lex, because of you they’re getting to live their dreams so don’t you think you should live yours too?”</p><p>“Ahh so this is about the job?”</p><p>“Lex, you haven’t said a word about it since Alex made the offer. I saw the way your eyes lit up when she offered you the coaching job.”</p><p>“Do you really want to talk about this now?”</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but I would like to talk about it at some point.”</p><p>“I just, I don’t know. I stepped back from the company so I could be around for the kids; so that you could focus on your art and achieve your dreams for the galleries and your own artwork. I already accomplished my dreams with the company and it’s time for me to support you while you achieve yours.”</p><p>“Babe, I appreciate that but you can support me and my art and my work with the galleries while also finally finding a way to chase your dreams with soccer. I know coaching isn’t the same as playing but you have taught the kids so much and imagine what you could do helping coach a brand new pro team? And Alex said there would be a daycare on site so Sprout, Kit and Squid and even Aden and Madi, when they’re on a school break, could go with you. You could even have them with you during practice so they’re not in daycare each practice. Lex, if this is something you want, I want you to go after it. I don’t want you to think back in twenty years and regret not chasing this.”</p><p>“I know logically you’re right but doesn’t it make me a horrible partner to now go back on my word to be home all the time so you can chase your dreams?”</p><p>“Baby, no it doesn’t. You would still be doing everything you vowed to do the kids would just get to spend so much more time in the soccer world and since I’m sure Sprout, Kit and Squid will love soccer just as much as their siblings and you I’m sure this arrangement would make them happier than just being at home with you.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Has Alex sent you the details yet?”</p><p>“She did. I checked my email when we got back and it looks like she sent everything over the second they were back on the helicopter.”</p><p>“Well, what are the specifics?”</p><p>“Practices start in January and games in April. I would get to decide the roster with Alex. She knows the babies are due at the end of the summer so she’s suggested virtual meetings to discuss prospects and if we need to see them in person, that would be for unestablished players mainly, she said we could do it on our field here so I wouldn’t have to leave the house when the babies are still so little. It seems someone told her we always have a field at our house. For games, there’s one game a week an equal split between home and away games. Alex did say for away games we would never be gone more than two days. The only exception would be if we make the playoffs but she said no matter our family is welcome to travel with us. Her husband and daughter will be traveling with the team as well. Practices where Alex and I would need to be present would be 9am-12pm during the week. Games are on Saturday, and sometimes Friday, then Sunday would be free each week. Salary is outstanding too, not that we need the extra income.”</p><p>“It seems like she has set things up so you would still be at the house most of the times. It’s also clear that she has set up scheduling to accommodate being able to be a fully present parent. And out of curiosity what is an outstanding salary in the soccer coaching world?”</p><p>“Well the women’s division isn’t paid anywhere near what the men’s is and female coaches make even less. Most coaches in the women’s division would be lucky to even make $100,000. The offer from Alex though, is for $500,000 base salary with performance and playoff and championship bonuses.”</p><p>“Wow that is outstanding.”</p><p>“It is. The packet she sent also said they’ll be integrated with the community, hosting a day a month for young players to hang out with the team and learn from them. Alex also wants to do more outreach.”</p><p>“More outreach like what you made a ten year commitment for?”</p><p>“I was going to tell you the specifics of the donation, I just didn’t want you to get mad and say I was overdoing it for their birthday.”</p><p>“I would never get made over you committing to fund that project for ten years; it’s a great cause and will help a lot of kids. And babe, you did go overboard for their birthday but that’s okay, that’s what parents do.”</p><p>“It is right? I was thinking maybe we could start taking the twins to outreach or charity events we do so they can start to see how important it is for people who are as blessed financially as us to give back.”</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea and it’s another reason you should coach with Alex. You two really seemed to hit it off. I think you’d make an amazing coaching team. I’m not saying do it just because I think it would be good for you but I am saying if there’s even a part of you that wants to do this, and I think there is, that you should go for it.”</p><p>“I don’t know Clarke. I just feel like if I do this I’m going back on my promise to support you and your dreams.”</p><p>“Lexa, I need you to listen and listen good. We are a partnership and that means we support each other. That means I support you and your dreams just as much as you support me and mine. This job, if it’s something you want, is how we support each other’s dreams. And babe, imagine what kind of example we would be setting for all of our children if they grew up watching both their Moms going after their dreams while still being able to put family first.”</p><p>Lexa was silent for a few minutes as she really let Clarke’s words sink in. <em>She has a point, we’re partners and need to support each other and Alex has set everything up to be very family oriented and I wouldn’t find that anywhere else. I do miss soccer and I always did wish I had been able to play professionally but family comes first and I don’t regret running the company even though I may still harbor some feelings of resentment towards my siblings for not being saddled with the company back then. When I was eighteen, I thought I’d go to college and get the business degree Dad wanted me to get but also a degree in athletic training and physical education and coaching because that’s what I wanted; I always thought I’d coach after my playing days were behind me. My heart says I should do this.</em></p><p>“Lex, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours? You’ve had your thinking face on for the past five minutes.”</p><p>“Sorry, I was just letting what you said sink in. You’re right, we’re partners and should support each other and we both should be able to chase our dreams. Then I thought about the dreams I had at eighteen.”</p><p>“What were those dreams?”</p><p>“I turned down the offer to play for the national team straight out of high school because I wanted to get a college education because you can’t play forever and I knew I’d need a backup plan. Plus, when I envisioned my future I saw myself playing through my twenties maybe even into my thirties then coaching for the remainder of my career. I even had planned to get not only the business degree my dad wanted me to get but also an athletic training and physical education and coaching dual degree so I ‘d have the best possible foundation for when it came time to transition to coaching. I know I’m still young and could probably make a run at playing still if I really wanted but in my heart coaching with Alex seems right. It’s clear she’s building the team from a family first standpoint and the more I think about it the more it seems like it would be really doable. I mean with the schedule as is, we’d both be able to do what we want professionally but we’d still have more time together as a family than we did when I was still CEO.”</p><p>“So, does this mean I get to call you coach now?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I won’t do this if Aden and Madi are not on board.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, they are so on board. Don’t you remember how they reacted when you were offered the job? They were so excited and wanted you accept on the spot. Plus, when you were looking for a story to read them tonight they asked me if you were going to coach with Alex and do you know what they said when I told them I wasn’t sure if you were going to coach?”</p><p>“What did they say?”</p><p>“They said that ever since you came home you have taught them so much about the game. That you’ve taught them all the rules for the game, proper foot placement for kicks, how to avoid defenders, how to be a good defender and most importantly that you’ve never yelled when they don’t do something right, like the coaches on TV, but rather you come up to them and tell them it’s okay and they will get it next time; then you show them how to do it yourself so they can see it done before trying it again. And the last thing they said is that I hoped you would coach with Alex because they think you could team the team a lot and that it would make you happy. Lex, they support you too and want you to be happy. So, if you want to do this, do it and we will all be here supporting you and the team and the kids will be sure to take full advantage at being at practices and games of course.”</p><p>Lexa chuckled before quietly asking, “Clarke are you sure we can handle it all?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Like you said yourself, this schedule will still give us more time at home than when you were CEO and you’ll be happy. I think it’s time you stop trying to find reasons not to do this and instead take the jump and tell Alex you’re in.”</p><p>“I really want this Clarke. I think I can be good at this too and I know I never got to play professionally but I think I can be an asset to the team.”</p><p>“So do I and so does Alex. If she didn’t think you’d be amazing as her Assistant Head Coach she would not have offered you the job without you even applying.”</p><p>“I really want this. I’m going to email her and tell her I’m in. It’s almost midnight so I don’t want to call in case she went to bed early due to practice in the morning.”</p><p>“I think that sounds like a great plan. I’m so proud of you Lexa.”</p><p>A few seconds later Lexa set her phone done and looked at Clarke with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>“I did it, I told her I accept the Assistant Head Coaching position with Polis United!”</p><p>“That’s my girl! I mean it, I am so proud of you! The kids are going to flip when you tell them. This is such great news and I’m taking it as a sign that the rest of the week and our wedding will be blessed with good fortune too.”</p><p>“I agree, it’s a sign that only good things are coming our way,” Lexa said as she caressed Clarke’s baby bump and placed three kisses above where their children lie. Before she could begin speaking to their unborn children though, her phone began to ring.</p><p>“Who is calling you at this hour?”</p><p>“I’m not sure; I don’t recognize the number but it’s a Polis area code number so I better answer it,” she said as she went to accept the call. “Hello this is Lexa Woods.”</p><p>“Lexa, hey! It’s Alex. I just got your email and had to call you to tell you how excited I am that you accepted the coaching position.</p><p>“Hey Alex! I was going to call but Clarke and I didn’t want to wake you if you were asleep.”</p><p>“No worries, the consideration is appreciated though. Hey, why don’t you put me on speaker so Clarke can join in and you don’t have to relay everything to her later.”</p><p>“Alright, one sec, okay you’re on speaker with Clarke and I now.”</p><p>“Hey, Clarke. I was just telling Lexa how excited I am that she accepted the coaching position.”</p><p>“Hey Alex. I’m excited too. I don’t think she has stopped smiling since the decision was made.”</p><p>“Further proving my belief that she is the right person for the job. Honestly, seeing you play and help teach the kids today Lexa, I knew you were the only person I could see myself coaching this team with. You seriously made my day accepting the job.”</p><p>“Today has been a dream between the twins’ birthday and this, today has been amazing. Clarke and I decided this is all a sign that the rest of this week and our wedding will be blessed with good fortune.”</p><p>“I would agree with that. I don’t want to keep you two long since I know this week will be busy for you but now that you’ve accepted the position, Lexa, I will send you all the player profiles I have for those who currently play in the league or professionally abroad who will be looking for new teams after this season as well as the current Polis team roster since I think some of the current players are ready for the move to the pro. I will also send you everything I have on the team and the transition to the pros. One thing to think about, other than which players stand out to you, is what you want our uniforms to look like. Since we’re turning the team pro we get to redesign the uniform and I’d like us to make the decision together. We can talk more once you’re back from your honeymoon and at the England match.”</p><p>“That sounds like a plan. I know you guys are playing on Saturday and flying back Sunday night but if you have free time and any of you want to come to our ceremony and/or the reception you are more than welcome. We have a landing strip on the island and we are accessible by boat too. I can have our pilot pick anyone up if it’s easier, just let us know.”</p><p>“I’ll let everyone know and get back to you. My husband is flying in on Wednesday with our daughter but I know he will want to meet my new Assistant Head Coach so at least count the three of us as definitely in. I called him when we got back today and told him that I found the one to coach by my side and he of course looked you up and found footage from your playing days. To say he’s impressed was an understatement. He’s going to be thrilled you said yes.”</p><p>“That sounds great and we’d both love to meet your family too. Let us know if you want us to send our pilot or one of the staff members with the smaller boat. Good luck on Saturday and I guess we will at least see you and your family Sunday.”</p><p>“Perfect, good night, and welcome to Polis United officially, Coach Woods.”</p><p>“Good night,” Lexa and Clarke said in unison before ending the call.</p><p>“Wow, that really just happened; I’m in the pros. Oh. My. God. I’m a coach in the pros, Clarke!”</p><p>“Yes you are. A very sexy coach too.”</p><p>Lexa immediately grinned and kissed Clarke before gently pushing her to lay on her back as she made her way to Clarke’s stomach and pushed up her shirt once more so she could place three kisses to her bump.</p><p>“Did you hear that guys? Mommy is a coach in the pros now! I’m going to be coaching with Alex Morgan who is one of the best female soccer players of all time. And, you three and your older siblings are going to get to come to practices and games too. We are going to have so much fun and I can’t wait to teach you how to play. Maybe I will be your coach one day. Yeah, I like the sound of that, being your coach one day, even if it’s only a summer youth league, I want to be your coach someday but don’t worry if you don’t want to play sports that’s okay; as long as you all do what you love I will be happy for you and no matter what Mama and I will always support you and be your biggest fans. When Alex and I finalize the team uniform, I’m going to make sure you each have your very own jersey, same as your older siblings. This is going to be awesome. I can’t wait to show you the world of soccer, oh! and when we’re not at practice we can go watch Mama paint or draw so you can see the art world too. I can’t wait for you to be here. I love you Sprout. I love you Kit. I love you Squid,” Lexa said as she placed three more kisses to Clarke’s bump.</p><p>Lexa continued to caress and look at the baby bump lovingly but was jostled from her reverie when she heard small sniffles coming from Clarke.</p><p>“Clarke? Baby, why are you crying?”</p><p>“You, you’re so sweet with them and excited to be their mom, I just..it makes me feel all sorts of emotions and it turns me on so now I’m lying her so fucking in love with you but also needing to feel you inside me like now.”</p><p>“Baby, don’t ever feel bad for needing me; you have no idea how turned on I get looking at you, especially now knowing you are carrying our babies.”</p><p>Lexa then placed a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips before getting off their bed and walking out of the room.</p><p>“Lex! Where are you going?!” <em>Ugh, I’m going to kill her when she comes back, leaving me a lone right after I said I needed her!</em></p><p> </p><p>Lexa returned less than two minutes later carrying a very fluffy pillow in her arms.</p><p>“Alexandria Woods! You better have one hell of an explanation for leaving me here alone right after I said I needed you inside me! And why are you carrying that damn pillow, we have plenty,” Clarke huffed out.</p><p>“I’m sorry I should have told you what I was doing I just had a one-track mind of satisfying your needs and I needed this pillow to do it,” Lexa gently said with nothing but love and lust in her eyes.</p><p>“What does that damn pillow have to with anything,” Clarke said annoyed.</p><p>“I’ve been reading about pregnancy and how to be a good partner through it. One of the chapters in my book covered the best sex position for maximum pleasure and comfort for the pregnant partner. One of the most highly recommended positions was spooning. I know we’ve done that a couple of times but the book said by placing a soft pillow under your stomach it will take any pressure of your stomach so you can fully enjoy our activities. So, I went to get one of our softest pillows from the closet,” Lexa said sheepishly.</p><p>“Lex, you’ve been reading books on how to be a better partner during pregnancy?”</p><p>“Yeah. I started reading them a few weeks ago. I know you said I was doing a good job before then but I want to be the best partner I can be so I added those books to my reading list.”</p><p>“What other books are you reading?”</p><p>“The usual, What to Expect When You’re Expecting, books on how to care for a newborn, how to help your partner through labor and a book on baby names.”</p><p>“Awe Lex. I knew you were reading up on things but I didn’t realize how much you’re reading. This may sound weird but hearing you tell me all the books you’ve been ready has me soaked and I really need my extremely sexy soon-to-be wife to fuck me quick and hard. I know you love foreplay babe but I’m drenched and need that huge cock of yours inside now, so close the door and lock it then get your clothes off and put the pillow under my stomach and fuck me until we both cum.”</p><p>Lexa felt herself instantly harden hearing Clarke talk. She immediately closed the door and locked it before stripping all of her clothes off while watching Clarke strip her own off. Once Clarke was back on the bed and lying on her side Lexa gently positioned the pillow under her lover’s stomach until Clarke felt it was in the right position. She then climbed on the bed and got into position behind Clarke. Lifting Clarke’s leg she wrapped her free hand around the base of her throbbing member and swiped it through dripping wet folds, making sure to fully lubricate herself.</p><p>“You are so soaked babe; you are absolute dripping for me. Fuck!”</p><p>“Do it Lex, just do it, give me your cock.”</p><p>Placing a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder, Lexa began to push inside tight walls and not stopping until she was fully sheathed inside.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, baby. Shit, you always feel fucking good. Fuck me Lex, fuck me hard please!”</p><p>“Anything for you love,” Lexa said as withdrew from already trembling walls until only the tip was still inside. Waiting a moment, just enough to make Clarke really want it, she quickly thrust her length back inside, hearing her balls slap against Clarke’s skin.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, Lex! Fuck me hard and fast, oh yes!”</p><p>Lexa quickly assumed a fast and furious pace, slamming all the way in on each inward thrust. The faster she went the more she could feel Clarke’s walls tighten and tremble.</p><p>“Fuck baby, you’re gripping me so tight. I can feel you trembling around me too. Shit! Shit, I’m not gonna last long baby girl.”</p><p>“Right there Lexa! That’s the spot, yes! YES!”</p><p>Continuing her hard and fast pace, Lexa snaked a hand around to Clarke’s front so she could rub quick, small circles around her clit.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Oh God, Lexa! I’m going to cum, fuck you’re going to make me cum all over your cock!”</p><p>“Cum for me Clarke; cum for me baby!”</p><p>Lexa continued to thrust in and out of her lover while rubbing rough circles around her clit. She felt Clarke’s walls begin to spasm and clamp down on her cock, coming hard around her just as she felt her balls tight and her release erupt from the tip sending rope after thick rope of cum deep inside Clarke’s pussy.</p><p>“LEXA!!!”</p><p>“CLARKE!!!”</p><p>Lexa gently thrust inside Clarke as she helped them work through their highs. When they both came down a few minutes later, Lexa slowly pulled out of sensitive walls before gently pulling on Clarke’s shoulder to get her to lay on her back while Lexa continued to stay on her side looking into her fiancée’s gorgeous blue eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Clarke.”</p><p>“I love you too, so damn much.”</p><p>Lexa joined their lips in a loving but chaste kiss before placing three light kisses to her bump and then getting up from the bed.</p><p>“I’ll be right back baby, I’m just getting a cloth to clean us up.”</p><p>Lexa returned from their ensuite not even a minute later with two cloths. After so carefully cleaning Clarke up and removing the pillow they no longer needed from the bed, she cleaned herself up and then put the cloths in the hamper. Once she returned to the bedroom once again, she unlocked the door and got fresh sweat pants and t-shirts for the couple to wear that night, knowing their children liked to come into their room in the morning.</p><p>Getting back in bed, the couple assumed their normal position with Lexa on her back and Clarke lying on her side, her stomach resting on Lexa’s and her head on Lexa’s chest. Happy and sated, the couple fell into peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Lexa woke before Clarke. She smiled seeing her fiancée’s growing baby bump resting on her own stomach. Placing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head that was still on her chest, she began to softly stroke the baby bump, smiling as she thought about the three little miracles growing stronger within Clarke’s womb each day. Thinking about their unborn babies, Lexa could resist the urge to talk to them. Whispering, while still stroking the baby bump, she began to speak, hoping she wouldn’t wake Clarke up in the process.</p><p>“Good morning Sprout. Good morning Kit. Good morning Squid. I can’t wait until I can feel you moving around but as much as I want to feel you move, I do hope you will remember to take it easy on your Mama so she’s not too uncomfortable. Your Mama is the best person I know, did you know that? She is kind, so very kind, considerate, loyal, trustworthy, loving, creative and will always be out biggest supporter. When I met your Mama, I wasn’t in the best place. I had been running our family company for about two years and was visiting your Uncle Lincoln while on a business trip. Uncle Lincoln was getting to play soccer in college like I was supposed to and I resented him for it and was jealous but you know what? Had I not taken the company over instead of going to college to play soccer as planned, I would not have met your Mama that night and then we wouldn’t have your brother and sister. It took years for me to be able to be with Mama again but as much as I wanted to play professionally, I can never regret that I didn’t because now I have the best life and the best five children a woman could ask for. You three and your brother and sister are the greatest gifts I could ever ask for. And now, now after all these years I get to finally live my dreams and be in pro soccer as an assistant head coach. I hope you are proud of me when you’re old enough to understand how I got to this point. I will never regret not playing professionally because not playing gave me this life but I am so glad that I will get to share the world of soccer with you. But, I want you to remember that even though I am so excited to share my soccer world with you it doesn’t mean you have to love soccer too; you can be artists like Mama, run the family company like I used to do, start your own company, be teachers or lawyers or doctors or musicians. My point is that you all can be whoever and whatever you want to be and no matter what you choose Mama and I will love and support you; that also applies to your romantic life, no matter who you choose to be with we will love and support you. For the record though, you three are not allowed to date until you’re at least thirty.”</p><p>“Thirty? Really Lex,” Clarke says with a chuckle.</p><p>“God, Clarke, you scared me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I woke up and heard you talking to the babies. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn’t interrupt your moment with them but I mean come on you know they’re not going to wait to date until they’re thirty.”</p><p>“Yes, they will because they will listen to their mommy.”</p><p>“Whatever, you say babe.”</p><p>Looking back down to the place where her unborn children lie, Lexa softly said, “you’ll listen to Mommy, right? Yeah, that’s what I thought, you’re good children and will always listen to Mommy. I love you Sprout. I love you Kit. I love you Squid.”</p><p>“I really do love listening to you talk to them. You’re going to be so good with them, I can tell.”</p><p>“I hope so. I’m nervous but I have this feeling that’s telling me to just breath and everything will be okay because I’ll know what to do the second I hold them in my arms.”</p><p>“That feeling is completely accurate and I’ll be with you every step of the way too just like you’ll be with me. We are stronger together and together we can handle anything, my love.”</p><p>Clarke then leaned in and kissed Lexa chastly before she abrubtly pulled away because the fact that sunlight was streaming in the window finally clicked.</p><p>“Um, Lex? What time is it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, must be early since the kids haven’t woken us up yet,” Lexa said as she leaned in for another kiss before the sunbeams reflecting off the lamp registered. “Oh, my god, what time is it? The sun is out!”</p><p>“That’s why I asked what time it is silly,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p><p>Grabbing her phone, Lexa saw the time read “8:59am”.</p><p>“Clarke, it’s 8:59am, there’s no way the kids are still asleep so how were we asleep so late?”</p><p>“If we were home by ourselves, I wouldn’t worry too much but our sisters are here so this amount of quite likely means trouble. We should probably get ready and go find them. By the way, did you want to tell them you accepted the coaching job today?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want to keep the news from our children but I’d like to tell everyone at once. We tend to have meals together so maybe I can tell them whenever we all are eating together next and it feels right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that sounds like a good plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, a freshly showered, Clarke and Lexa made their way downstairs after confirming that Aden and Madi were not in their rooms. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they still didn’t hear anything so they went searching each room, starting with the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen they immediately saw a note on the refrigerator.</p><p>“Looks like someone left us a note; looks like your mom’s handwriting,” Lexa said as she took the note that was labeled “Clarke &amp; Lexa” down from the fridge.</p><p>
  <em>Clarke &amp; Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Indra, Madison and I needed to go to the mainland to do some shopping. Aden and Madi wanted to come with us, so they’re with us. Nyko, Raven, Anya and Luna came as well. The rest of your friends came downstairs not long before we left and wanted to take the ATVs out to explore your island. Lincoln stayed behind to make sure everyone knew how to operate the ATVs and take them on a driving tour of the island. Bellamy and Murphy are the only two who stayed behind because they were sleeping in as well. We know you always wake up with the twins but we told them to let you sleep this morning since you deserve it, that’s why they didn’t come wake you to say they were leaving. We will be back in time for dinner and Lincoln estimated that his group will be back early to mid-afternoon. Enjoy your free day before everything becomes about the wedding tomorrow. See you later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love You Both,</em><br/>
<em>Mom</em>
</p><p>“Told you she considers you her daughter already.”</p><p>“I know and she’s sweet. You know my mom considers you her daughter too, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know; Indra has made it quite clear that I can call her “mom” anytime I want.”</p><p>“We really have become one big family and I honestly couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Clarke said before sealing her declaration with a chaste kiss.</p><p>“So, soon-to-be Mrs. Woods, what would you like to do today since we have the house to ourselves, well almost to ourselves, Bell and Murphy are around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Well, history says those two will sleep til noon so lets worry about them when they get up.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan. What shall we do in the meantime then?”</p><p>“Hmm, lets watch a movie, just us. We never get to watch a movie just the two of us. Oh! We can even have popcorn and nachos!”</p><p>“You want popcorn and nachos instead of a real breakfast?”</p><p>“Yep! Extra butter on the popcorn too.”</p><p>“Okay, what don’t you head to the home theater and pick a movie while I get our movie snacks ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later, Lexa and Clarke were leaving the home theater, when they bumped into Bellamy and Murphy.</p><p>“See, they didn’t all leave us,” Bellamy told his boyfriend.</p><p>“We’re the only others here. Some are on the mainland shopping and the rest are out on the ATVs. The ATV group should be back in the next couple of hours but the shopping group won’t be back until dinner time,” Lexa explained.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Do you two maybe wanna hangout then? There’s something I wanted to talk to you both about anyway” Bellamy said.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke shared a look before Clarke simply said, “sure.”</p><p>The group went to the living room and took seats amongst the couches.</p><p>“So, what did you want to talk to us about,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“I hate bringing this up again but I called Octavia’s therapist. I thought about everything you said Lexa, and I realized I needed to know if there truly was something important she had to say because the longer I went without knowing the more it bugged me not knowing because even though I want nothing to do with her I’d never forgive myself if something was wrong and I just ignored it.”</p><p>“I told him he needs to not let himself be dragged into her drama but I get why he wants to know one way or the other,” Murphy said while reaching for one of Bellamy’s hands.</p><p>“Anyway, I called the therapist before lunch yesterday and he wouldn’t tell me anything but did say he thought it was necessary to arrange a time for me to speak with him in person.”</p><p>“Bell, you know I haven’t wanted anything to do with even the topic of Octavia since everything came out but if her doctor is saying he needs to set a meeting with you, you should do it. I have known you for a long time Bell and I know it will eat at you if you don’t meet with her therapist,” Clarke gently said.</p><p>“Clarke’s right. You don’t have to see her but meet with the therapist. Don’t be afraid to tell her therapist that you don’t want to see her and don’t let him make you feel bad for having no contact. I hope she is getting the help she needs to be better but you’re mental health is important too so let her therapist know that you have to put your mental health first so you won’t be seeing her,” Lexa added.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re both right. Murphy said the same thing but I needed to hear it from someone else who had a sibling like relationship with her. I’ll call him back after we get back to Polis. Thanks for talking to me about this. “</p><p> </p><p>Hours later the entire group was back from their adventures of the day and everyone was sitting down for dinner. They were all enjoying their gyros and side Greek salads when Lexa looked at Clarke and after receiving a small nod knew it was time to announce their latest news.</p><p>Getting everyone’s attention Lexa took a moment to look around the table at everyone before reaching for Clarke’s hand.</p><p>“I know everyone is enjoying their dinner but Clarke and I have some news to share.”</p><p>“What is it, sweetheart,” Indra asked her daughter.</p><p>“Yesterday, I was offered a job. Specifically, I was offered the Assistant Head Coaching position with Polis United. Currently they are a development team that sends at least one player to the pro league each year. Starting in 2022 though, the team is joining the pro league meaning it will be a brand new roster of players and coaching staff.”</p><p>“Lexa, honey, I didn’t realize you had applied for a coaching position. I thought you only stepped down from the company for your family not so you could go back to chasing childhood dreams,” Indra asked her daughter.</p><p>“I didn’t apply for the job; I didn’t even know the team was turning pro until yesterday. Their new Head Coach is Alex Morgan. She is familiar with my record as a player and when she saw how I was when I was teaching the kids she knew she wanted me to coach with her. Madi and Aden made it clear they were onboard with me coaching and actually encouraged it.”</p><p>“Yeah, cause you’d be a great coach Mommy! You teach Aden and me so much about soccer,” Madi interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah! You’d be the best coach Mommy,” Aden added.</p><p>“Thank you, my little angels, that means so much to me that you think that. Clarke and I discussed the offer at length last night and we agreed that due to how this team is being set up and our commitment as equal partners that we can make this work. I had a dream once to play professional soccer and I even had an offer to play but I wanted to attended college first. In the end family obligations that seemed to fall solely on my shoulders, and mine alone, kept me from that dream. That dream was about more than playing professionally though, I also wanted to coach when my playing days were over. Having looked over everything involving the team and the plan for it moving forward and discussing the matter with Clarke and hearing Aden and Madi’s opinion I came to a decision last night. As of last night, I am the new Assistant Head Coach for Polis United, a professional women’s soccer team in the National Women’s Soccer League,” Lexa happily says.</p><p>It only took two seconds after her announcement for the room to erupt in shouts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the cute moments in this transitional chapter. Do you think the shouts are good or bad regarding Lexa's new career path?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YAY MOMMY!!!”</p>
<p>“MOMMY’S GONNA COACH, YES!!!”</p>
<p>“Congrats, Lex!”</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God. You’re coaching IN THE PROS!!!”</p>
<p>“Holy shit!”</p>
<p>“Way to go!”</p>
<p>“I though you just play recreationally so how’d this happen?”</p>
<p>“Congratulations Lexa, that’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“I’m so confused but if you’re happy, I’m happy for you”</p>
<p>“I thought you finally put soccer in your past?”</p>
<p>“Your father would be so proud of you and I am a very proud Godfather!”</p>
<p>“Congratulations!”</p>
<p>“So, do we get to meet all the hot chicks?”</p>
<p>“Can we come to a game?”</p>
<p>“This is AWESOME!”</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay. Can we settle down so I can address some of the questions I was able to make out?”</p>
<p>The group quieted quickly except for Aden and Madi who were jumping up and down and clearly waiting for an invitation to run to their Mommy.</p>
<p>“Come here sweethearts you can always run up to me, you don’t need permission,” Lexa said as the twins ran around the table and jumped into her arms.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations Mommy! We’re sooooo proud of you,” Madi screamed.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be the bestest coach EVER,” Aden added just as loudly.</p>
<p>“But Mommy, you gotta make sure to teach them that cool kick you do when you jump in the air and spin then kick the ball and make it fly high to score cause that kick is awesome,” Madi added seriously.</p>
<p>“And Mommy, do we get to come with you? Alex said we could so do we,” Aden asked with big eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you both for being so happy for me and I’ll make sure to teach them that kick. To answer your question bud, yes you can come with me when you’re not in school and you can always come to the games unless something comes up where you can’t. And guess what?”</p>
<p>“What,” they asked in unison.</p>
<p>“Alex and I get to decide the design for the team’s soccer kits, their uniform, and once we do you both will get your very own!”</p>
<p>“BEST DAY EVER,” Aden screamed.</p>
<p>“AWESOME,” Madi screamed just as loud.</p>
<p>“So, is it safe to say you both are really happy that Mommy accepted the job?”</p>
<p>“Yea, Mama! Mommy is the bestest at coaching us so she’ll be great with the team,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“And Mommy knows how to score and stop a score so she can teach the players and it’s the PROS Mama, we’re so happy,” Madi excitedly added.</p>
<p>“And we get to see Alex more now and see all the players,” Aden continued.</p>
<p>“Yea and maybe we can even play with them at practice,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“Yep, safe to say they’re happy Lex.”</p>
<p>“You don’t say Clarke,” Lexa said with a chuckle. “I’m so happy you two and your Mama are so supportive of my choice. I’m really excited for this journey and so happy that you and your baby siblings will get to come to practices and games too.”</p>
<p>Lexa then took a moment to hug her family, and kiss each of her children on the tops of their heads, before placing a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips and turning back to the rest of the assembled group. With her soon-to-be wife standing next to her, with each of them wrapping an arm around the other’s waist, and their children standing in front of her and leaning agaist her she turned back to the rest of the assembled group.</p>
<p>“As for the rest of you, I will try to address what I was able to make out through the shouts and then if there are still questions I will answer those. First, thank you if you were part of the group shouting out congratulations. I am very excited for this journey and your continued love and support means a lot to me. Now, hearing the shouts I remembered that not all of you know my past with soccer, other than that I played through high school. I did play through high school but it was more of that. When I was a child my coach saw the potential to play professionally in me so he recommended that I play on one of the club teams for the US Soccer Federation and I did. When I was on the team for 16-17 year olds I beat the scoring record and to this day I am the all-time leading scorer for that team. I ended up being offered a spot on the US Women’s National Team but I declined because I wanted to get a college education first; you can’t play forever after all. But then my father passed and I ended up being the one having to run the company even though I was the middle child. Because of that my siblings got to live their college dreams and pursue what they wanted in life while I had to give up my dream and create new ones within the company. I also wondered what would have happened if one of them had taken over the company so I could follow my dreams and yea maybe I still resent that I was left to shoulder the burdens of the company at eighteen. But, running the company put me on the path to go to Arkadia that day, the day I met Clarke so I can’t regret it. I thought I had put soccer behind me but I haven’t. I love teaching Aden and Madi to play and yesterday was amazing playing with the team. Then when Alex offered me the job it felt right and I knew this was a way for me to finally live my childhood dreams. I always knew I couldn’t play forever and thought I’d coach once my playing days were over so this felt right. I talked to Clarke about it extensively and we got Aden and Madi’s opinion and only after considering all of their thoughts and opinions as well as the offer details did I decide to accept the job. I hope you all can be supportive but if not I understand,” Lexa explained before she and Clarke sat down once more but this time with the twins on their laps.</p>
<p>The room was silent for a few moments as the group let Lexa’s words sink in while Lexa had the twins’ plates moved to next to hers and Clarke’s while the family of four, soon-to-be seven, continued to eat their dinner. A few minutes later a voice finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lexa. I didn’t think about what not wanting to run the company would mean for you and I didn’t stop to think about what you were having to give up. I didn’t even know you had been offered a spot on the national team. I’m so sorry but I promise you Linc and I have the company now so focus on your family and this new job; I think it will be good for you. I think you’ll make an amazing coach and I will be at every home game, and maybe even some away ones, cheering your team on.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ahn, that means a lot. I’ve gotten past my feelings from back then but I do appreciate the apology. I cannot regret that I didn’t play pro because running the company sent me on that trip to Arkadia and that trip led me to Clarke and now we have two beautiful children and three more on the way. I am very blessed and grateful that I now do have the opportunity to be back in the soccer world.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you sis. I can’t wait to watch your team plan and I’d like to place an order for a jersey now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you and noted Linc. Alex and I still need to decided what our kits will look like but once we do, I’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I thought you had put soccer behind you but seeing your eyes sparkle talking about this job I can see that you repressed your love for the game for so long. I am happy for you but how is Clarke going to be able to go after her art dreams now? If you go through with this you’re failing Clarke and going back on your word just so you can be selfish and go after what you want. This isn’t how you make a marriage work.”</p>
<p>“With all due respect Indra, a marriage shouldn’t only allow me to chase my dreams either. Lexa and I are equal partners in this relationship. She achieved her dreams with the company and stepped down to put our family first and so I could be in the galleries more often and chase my dreams, yes. Alex however, is a parent too and is transitioning to coaching to put her family first. You know Lexa and you know me and you should know that your daughter would never accept a job that made her go back on her word. Alex, has designed the team schedule so that everyone is home with their families and can have a work-life balance. She also has a daycare being built into the training center and stadium so she, Lexa and any other member of the team or staff can bring their children to work and either have them out with the team or in daycare. Practices are also only in the mornings. Many teams to mid-morning to mid-afternoon practices so it makes it difficult to really enjoy the day and that obviously won’t be an issue with this team. We carefully considered every detail of the offer and what it would entail and this is the perfect offer; I can chase my dreams while Lexa can chase hers and we still get more time altogether than we did and would have if she were still CEO and Sprout, Kit and Squid won’t have to be in the care of strangers because they will be with Lexa at each practice or if I’m working from home they can be with me too. As for games, we will be at every home game and it has been arranged so that families can travel to away games with the team and even if we can’t one week for some reason the team will never be gone for more than two days. The playoffs are the only exception but again families get to travel with the team. Our family will always come first; but what kind of example are we showing our children that you can put your family first or follow your dreams but not both, or at least both parents can’t follow their dreams? Instead, they will all grow up seeing that you can put your family first and still follow your dreams. I feel confident in this choice and I know Lexa does too. I also cannot wait to see the love of my life and mother of my children finally get to follow her dreams and I know she and Alex will lead the team to victory. As her mother, you should have more faith in her and support her fully. And one last thing, if you have ruined this week for her you will answer to me.”</p>
<p>“Mom, I love you but you should trust me and trust that Clarke and I make decisions with our family’s best interests at heart. The fact that you didn’t trust us hurts. Dad would have trusted me; he would have trusted us,” Lexa said, hurt clear in her voice. “I’m sorry, I need some time; I sincerely thank those supporting us without hesitation and I hope you have a good evening,” Lexa added before quickly moving Aden off her lap and into her chair as quickly left the room, the sound of a choked sob being all that was heard.</p>
<p>Aden and Madi were confused about why their Mommy left the room but they could tell she was hurt.</p>
<p>“Mama, can we go after Mommy, please,” Aden asked concern clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Please Mama? You and Mommy don’t let us be upset and sad alone and Mommy should be upset or sad right now, this is so exciting,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“I know sweethearts but Mommy is sad and we should give her a minute then yes we will go after her.”</p>
<p>“She’s hurt because of what Grandma said isn’t she,” Aden said while staring daggers at his Grandmother.</p>
<p>“You hurt our Mommy, you need to apologize Grandma,” Madi sternly said while giving her Grandmother the “commander glare” Lexa was known to give from time to time.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I upset her but when she played soccer took up so much time I just assumed coaching would be the same and I didn’t want her to end up prioritizing work like her father did at times.”</p>
<p>“Mom, soccer took up so much time because she played on her high school team and the club team. She had practices for two teams and games for two teams so of course it took up most of her time. And you know Lexa, her children and Clarke are her life; every decision she has made since they came into her life has been made with her family being put first. I know you worry about any of us putting work first like Dad was known to do sometimes but Lexa is different and you know that. You should have trusted your daughter,” Anya pointedly told her mother.</p>
<p>“Anya’s right, Mom. Lexa has always put family first even when she ran the company. Did you know she paid thousands of dollars so that my soccer coach at Arkadia would have body cams on all of the coaching staff and a couple cameras on tripods so she could always watch my games even when she couldn’t be there? Or, that when I tore my ACL junior year and thought I’d never play again she came to Arkadia with the top physical therapist in the world to get me back to playing? Or, that when I took a dirty hit to the groin and had to have surgery, she paid to fly in the top fertility specialists to make sure I would still be able to have children? Or, that when Anya went down the rabbit hole after Dad died Lexa is the one who paid off all her debts and got her to see a therapist to help her? Or that when you were depressed after Dad died that Lexa is the one that contacted that cooking program in Tuscany and arranged for you to attend to bring joy to your life again? Lexa has always found a way to put her family first and she has done a phenomenal job with Clarke and their children; you should have trusted her. I know you didn’t mean for your words to hurt like they did but Mom, you made it sound like Lexa was being selfish and you need to make it right before you ruin this week for her,” Lincoln told his mother with a hint of anger in his voice.</p>
<p>“Cl…Where did they go,” Indra asked as she had intended to ask her soon-to-be daughter-in-law if she could speak to Lexa first.</p>
<p>“She and the twins got up and went after Lexa right after Anya started talking,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“You should give them some time to comfort her, Indra. We know you love your daughter but she’s hurting and those three plus the three lives Clarke carries are the ones who will cheer her up,” Abby gently told her friend.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say dinner is over, but none of us had desert, so why don’t we do something special for Lexa to show that we ALL support her as she begins this new chapter in her life,” Luna suggested to the group.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Luna. Indy, you’re the professional chef in the family so how about you whip up a congratulatory desert while those of us not helping you bake call the staff up and have them help us turn the ballroom into a room fir for a celebration,” Madison suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While their family were trying to pull a last minute celebratory party together, Clarke and the twins had gone to search for Lexa. Clarke, knowing her fiancée, had taken the kids straight to the garage and loaded them into Rover 2 since, as she expected, Rover 1 was gone. Once everyone was buckled in she left the garage and headed off in the direction of the soccer field.</p>
<p>About ten minutes later Clarke pulled into the service entrance of the field and parked the rover next to the rover already parked in the tunnel. Once she, Madi and Aden were out of the rove they exited the tunnel and straight onto the field that was surrounded by four rows of stadium style seating. As soon as they were on the field the twins ran ahead of Clarke as they had all spotted her sitting right in the middle of the field.</p>
<p>Lexa was so lost in her thoughts about her mother’s reaction that she didn’t hear the rover approach or her family making their way towards hers. She didn’t even become aware of their presence until she felt the twins tackle her from behind.</p>
<p>“Mommy,” they squealed in unison.</p>
<p>“My babies! How did you find me?”</p>
<p>“Mama brought us. She put us in the rover as soon as we left dinner and she drove us straight here,” Aden explained.</p>
<p>“Mama really knows you cause I woulda checked your room first cause that’s where Aden and I do when we’re upset.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess your Mommy does know me better than anyone. I always did my best thinking out here.”</p>
<p>“We’re sorry Grandma made you said,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re sorry but Mommy, Madi and me are really happy you’re gonna coach with Alex; it’s gonna be AWESOME,” Aden happily said.</p>
<p>“That’s right, the kids, all five of them, and I are so proud of you and can’t wait to see what you and Alex do with the team. We will be at every game possible and no matter what we will always be your biggest supporters, your biggest cheerleaders.”</p>
<p>“I know and that means more to me than you will ever know. Come on, lets go sit in the stands so you don’t have to try and sit on the field, love, because I something to show you all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, the family found themselves sitting in the first row, sitting exactly at the equivalent of center field.</p>
<p>“When I was on the yacht Saturday, making sure everything was ready for the birthday celebrations I went made sure the master cabin was prepared in case any of you needed to rest during the day. When I entered the cabin though, I found a box on the bed that was addressed to me. I asked Captain Harris about it and he said they received it about three months before Dad passed. He apparently had sent it with instructions to leave it in the master cabin ahead of my first visit following his passing. I don’t know if he left similar boxes for Anya and Lincoln in properties they inherited or not but I decided to open mine. Inside were a bunch of letters, or at least I think the envelopes contain letters. The envelopes were labeled for when major life events happen. One wasn’t labeled for a life event though, instead it simply said ‘You Will Know When To Read This’. I haven’t read any of the letters yet, I thought you and I could read them together, Clarke. I kept one in my jacket pocket though, this jacket’s pocket.”</p>
<p>“You kept the ‘You Will Know When To Read This’ letter on you, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I did Clarke. After everything that just happened with Mom, I think this is the right time to read it but I don’t want to read it alone. So, would you three be willing to read it with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the twins quickly said in unison.</p>
<p>“Of course, love. Do you want to read it out loud or do you want me to do it?”</p>
<p>“Can you do it, Clarke?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Lexa then pulled the envelope, that was no bigger than those you’d put a card in, out of her pocket and handed it to Clarke. Clarke accepted the envelope and carefully opened it and unfolded the letter before beginning to read so Lexa, Aden and Madi could hear.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest Alexandria,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you are reading this then the cancer has taken my life. I suspect you decided to open this one after something joyous happened in your life and your mother didn’t react as you had hoped and I hope the joyous occasion is you finally being able to follow your dreams. You and your mother were always more alike than you thought so I knew this day would come, especially now that I not there to mediate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am writing this letter to tell you that everything will be okay and also to apologize. I know you were offered a spot on the national team but turned it down so you could earn a college degree before playing pro. I think that was a smart decision. I have no doubt you would have succeed on the team, even so young, but you were always practical and understood that you couldn’t play forever and I am proud of you for wanting to make sure you would still have a bright future once your playing days come to an end. However, I also know that with my passing your plan has died as well. I know it’s not fair that you will ultimately be saddled with running the company. You are the middle child and should not have had to push your dreams aside to run the company but I know that that is what you will have done. As much as I love your sister, I know that Anya is not ready to run the company; perhaps in a few years or once you are ready to move on she will be but she is not focused or driven enough to take on the task at this point. And your brother, your brother needs to do a lot of work on himself before he’d even be ready to work at the company. When I realized Titus had been filling his head and poisoning him towards anything that wasn’t deemed “normal” I was already too sick to try and fix things. I hope he does the work and makes amends one day but I digress. If you are reading this you have had to abandon your dreams and for that I am deeply sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As your father, it is my hope that the day will come when you are able to follow your dreams. I hope that you found love and had a family and have now found a way to chase your dreams from before my passing. I always thought you’d make an excellent coach, you know. You taught Lincoln how to play and I used to watch you help your teammates learn new skills or improve on existing ones. If the joyous occasion causing a disagreement with your mother is the result of you too realizing you’d be an excellent coach, then know that I am so proud of you and know you will be amazing. Your mother never understood your love for the game; but she does love you and she will realize she should be happy for you. No matter what though, know that your mother always loves you and is always proud of you just as I am.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I was wrong though, and you opened this letter for a different reason, I just want you to know that I love you; I love you so much and I am so sorry that I cannot be there for you. You will do amazing things in this life and I will always be watching over you and will always love you and be proud of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am so sorry I had to leave you so soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you baby girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love Always,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dad</em>
</p>
<p>Lexa had tears falling down her face hearing her father’s words.</p>
<p>“Lex, baby don’t cry. Your dad had a feeling you’d end up coaching one day and he knew you’d be amazing at it. If you were questioning your decision for even a second because of your mom don’t. You definitely opened this at the right time because you dad’s words should confirm for you that you can do this and will be amazing at it. He also knew the day would come you would have an argument with your mom and he knew it would all be okay and he’s right it will be.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be the best coach, Mommy, Grandpa Gus is right,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Yea, the best and Grandma will say she’s sorry cause you say you’re sorry when you hurt someone’s feelings,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“I love you two, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>“We know Mommy,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“We know,” Madi said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Thank you, guys, I needed this; this little bit of extra reassurance after everything. Having all of you plus the letter, I just needed this.”</p>
<p>“We will always be here for you love, all of us,” Clarke said as she brought one of Lexa’s hands to rest on her bump making the brunette smile.</p>
<p>“I love you, all six of you,” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke, Aden and Madi before turning her gaze to Clarke’s stomach and gasping. “Oh, my God! Clarke? Clarke, did you feel that,” Lexa asked as her gaze flitted between Clarke and the baby bump, tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>Placing her hand over Lexa’s, matching tears welling in her eyes, she smiled and simply said, “yes, I felt that, three little kicks. I think it’s their way of saying they love and support you too and can’t wait to see you coach next season.”</p>
<p>Lexa began to full on cry as she caressed Clarke’s bump and periodically feeling more movements.</p>
<p>“This is amazing, I can feel them! WE can feel them! Aden, Madi come here and see if you can feel too,” Lexa happily said to her children while Clarke smiled through tears of her own.</p>
<p>“Place a hand next to Mommy and I’s and see if you can feel Sprout, Kit and Squid move. You may have to wait a few minutes and press down a little bit, yes just like that. Now we wait.”</p>
<p>The only had to wait about a minute before the twins jumped back having felt something push against their hands.</p>
<p>“What was that,” Aden gasped.</p>
<p>“That felt weird,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“That, was your baby siblings moving inside Mama. They were telling you hi. Isn’t it cool to feel them move?”</p>
<p>“Wow,” the twins said in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little family stayed there for a while longer, the disagreement with Indra long forgotten, as they reveled in the new knowledge that they could feel Sprout, Kit and Squid move. They lost track of time as they each took turns talking to the babies to tell them they loved them and were so happy to be able to feel them move. It quickly became clear that they responded to Lexa’s voice the best; her daily chats with them clearly had the desired effect. The little family was so caught up in the happy change of mood that they lost track of time and didn’t leave the field until two hours later. As happy as they now were they decided to leave Rover 2 at the field and have someone come get it later so they could travel back to the house together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they parked in the garage they decided to take the elevator up to the foyer but were shocked when the doors opened to nothing but darkness except for golden lights illuminating a single path with blinking lights saying “follow me” at the beginning of the path. Confused, the family followed the path which led to the double doors of the ballroom. After sharing a glance with Clarke and the twins Lexa placed one hand on each doorknob and pushed the doors open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What awaits Clexa and the twins?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Clarke and the twins were with Lexa, the rest of their family and friends were planning a surprise for when they came back to celebrate Lexa’s new job and to help Indra apologize to her daughter.</p>
<p>“So how exactly is planning essentially a party supposed to fix things between my mom and my sister?”</p>
<p>“Well, Anya, parties can bring people together and if we do this and Indra creates a kick ass desert plus one hell of an apology we can salvage the night and mother and daughter can remain on good terms just days before the wedding. We need this to work so Lexa’s, and by extension Clarke’s, week isn’t ruined,” Luna explained.</p>
<p>“But what do we do while Mom, Nyko, Abby and Madison are in the kitchen,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“We set up the ballroom. We need this to be a surprise so we need to think of a way to draw them to the ballroom. Then we need to come up with a way to quickly decorate the ballroom or contact the staff to see if they can help,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Yea, I like that we need it to feel like a celebration of the new job not just an elaborate way for Indra to apologize,” Bellamy said.</p>
<p>“Okay, lets make the call to the staff and get them up here then figure out what we can do. We have to remember we need to be quick since we don’t know how long they’ll be gone,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Benson, the head of the staff as well as twelve other staff members stood in the ballroom.</p>
<p>“To be clear, you need this room decorated for a celebration party plus a unique way to ensure Ms. Woods, Ms. Griffin and young Mr. and Ms. Woods come directly to the ballroom upon returning?”</p>
<p>“That’s correct, Ms. Benson. My girlfriend can handle the way to get them in the room so we really just need help with decorating this room and we need to be able to do it fast because we don’t know how long they’ll be gone,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“I think I have an idea. Here’s what we will do….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About two hours later the group had everything set in the ballroom. Raven had adorned the path from the elevator to the ballroom doors in golden lights creating a path, knowing they’d take the elevator up so Clarke didn’t have to worry about the stairs. The ballroom meanwhile had been swiftly decorated with fairy lights and candles, because everyone knew Lexa loved candles, and throughout the room were blown-up pictures from Lexa’s playing days that the staff had been able to make quickly due to the printing room in the staff house that was designed for moments like this. They had also managed to put together a slide show that would be playing against the wall showing pictures from when Lexa was a baby through the present day and the final slide would be a blank black slide but with gold lettering that read “Congratulations Coach, We’re Proud of You!”.</p>
<p>Just as they were finish their final review of the ballroom to make sure everything was ready, Abby came in the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, this looks great.”</p>
<p>“How are things coming in the kitchen, Abby,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“Good; that’s actually what I came here to tell you about. Indra is just placing the desserts on a serving plate. We should be ready in just a couple of minutes.”</p>
<p>“What did she go with to try and soften Lexa up enough to make her listen to her apology,” Murphy asked.</p>
<p>“Something she calls ‘a dose of awesome’.”</p>
<p>“And what is that exactly,” Echo asked.</p>
<p>“Ah, they’re chocolate dipped peanut butter cup stuffed oreos. Mom used to make them to celebrate when Lexa’s team won a big game. She’d make them and tell her how proud she was of her. Making those are her way of saying this news is as big as winning a big game and that she’s sorry without actually saying the words,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s the dessert and I’m ready when they’re back; I just need someone to probably help make her talk to me,” Indra said as she and Madison carried in trays of the dessert.</p>
<p>“Clarke is the only person who can get her to talk to you if she doesn’t want to talk,” Lincoln says knowingly.</p>
<p>“Then I hope she’s willing to talk to be herself or that Clarke is willing to facilitate a conversation between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later they heard the elevator chime.</p>
<p>“Guys, that’s gotta be them so quiet down,” Raven said.</p>
<p>Indra meanwhile, decided it would be best to stay out of sight so as not to ruin the night for Lexa further and slipped out the backdoor and into the courtyard while everyone was distracted. She did however, take a position so she was hidden but could still see through the floor to ceiling walls that made up the back wall of the ballroom that looked out to the courtyard. From her position on the bench she could see the side wall the sideshow would play on and she could see most of the room, including the doors her daughter and her family would enter through. Nyko of course noticed his partner’s departure and followed her into the courtyard but everyone else was so focused on the little family’s arrival that they didn’t notice the two had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While their family and friends were waiting for them to arrive, Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi were walking down the lit path Raven had made. When they reached the double doors of the ballroom Lexa shared a glance with Clarke and the twins and only then did Lexa place one hand on each doorknob and pushed the doors open.</p>
<p>“What the..”</p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“This is so cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After waiting a few seconds for the little family to take in the ballroom, the group finally made their appearance known.</p>
<p>“It was Luna’s idea to do something special but we all wanted to do something to celebrate your new job. Your staff here are amazing by the way; they were able to make these blown-up photos in less than an hour,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“We’re all proud of you Lexa. We know how much this opportunity means to you and we’re so excited to see what you achieve next season,” Anya adds.</p>
<p>“You and Clarke have created such a wonderful family and we know you made this decision with them in mind. Your mother, regretted her words the second she heard Clarke speak,” Madison added.</p>
<p>“That may be but she still said it. I don’t want to think about that now though; you all have put together a beautiful room and clearly put some thought into this so lets celebrate; it is a happy occasion after all. And thank you for this,” Lexa told the group.</p>
<p>“Mommy, are these all you,” Madi asked while running around the room looking at all the enlarged photos.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby girl. These are from when I played.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Madi says in awe.</p>
<p>“Did you always wear the number thirteen, Mommy,” Aden asked as he carefully studied the photos.</p>
<p>“I did. I guess you could say it was my lucky number.”</p>
<p>“I want to wear thirteen when I play on a team too then,” he proudly said.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want then that’s what you will do. I would be so proud to see you wearing my number but remember when you do play on a team it is okay if you decide you want to wear a different number. I will be so proud of you no matter what number you wear and so will Mama and your baby siblings.”</p>
<p>“We know; you and Mama love us no matter what,” Aden started.</p>
<p>“And you will support us no matter what,” Madi finished.</p>
<p>“That’s right. Mommy and I will always love and support you.”</p>
<p>“Come on lets go see what the projector is for,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Oh! the projector, well we um made a little slideshow for you but before we start it we need to extinguish the candles and turn off most of the lights so everyone can see well,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“No! Not the candles! They’re so pretty,” Lexa whined causing Clarke and the twins to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Babe, we can relight them once the slideshow is over, okay? And if you’re good we can even buy candles from every destination of our honeymoon to take home.”</p>
<p>Lexa’s pout quickly turned into a grin and she nearly tackled Clarke the ground as she peppered her face with kisses saying “Best. Wife. Ever. I. Love. You.” in between kisses causing Clarke and everyone else to chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone had taken their seats, or in the twins’ case their spots on Lexa’s lap, and Raven dimmed the lights after the candles were extinguished, they began the slideshow. When the first slide played showing a much younger Indra holding a newborn Lexa in a hospital bed with Gustus sitting on the edge of the bed the tears began to fall.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Mommy,” Madi asked as she and Aden wiped away the tears as Clarke rubbed soothing circles into the back of Lexa’s hand she was holding while pressing a kiss to her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay. I just wasn’t expecting to see Grandpa Gus in any pictures tonight. That picture is from when I was born. I’m the baby that Grandma is holding.”</p>
<p>“Wow, you were really little Mommy,” Aden said in awe.</p>
<p>“You two were that little once too,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“And Sprout, Kit and Squid will be little too when they are born but then they too will grow to be big and strong just like you two,” Lexa added.</p>
<p>“So cool,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>The slideshow continued like that with Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi being in awe at the photos depicting Lexa’s life through her childhood and playing days. Finally, they reached more recent pictures, pictures that had been taken from the time Clarke and the twins entered her life through the present. The final picture, was a picture of Lexa, Clarke, Madi and Aden with Alex and the rest of the USWNT take on the twins’ birthday. When that picture faded and a black screen appeared with quickly forming gold letters that said “Congratulations Coach, We’re Proud of You!” the tears began to fall once more.</p>
<p>“Guys, thank you this means so much to me, to us. I really am excited for this journey and that I get to fully experience it with Clarke and all of our children especially. I can’t wait to be able to share it with you all as well and having your support means the world.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart; you will always have all of our support. And to celebrate we have a very special dessert for you,” Madison said as Anya brought a smaller tray of the dessert over to the little family.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God, are these a dose of awesome,” Lexa asked her sister in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yep they are. This occasion is just as big as a big game so it was the only dessert option for tonight,” her sister replied.</p>
<p>“What’s ‘a dose of awesome’,” Clarke asked before just as the twins were starting to ask the same thing.</p>
<p>“Only the best celebratory dessert ever! They’re chocolate dipped peanut butter cup stuff oreos. Mom used to make them for me whenever I won a big game. God, I haven’t had these since I was seventeen!”</p>
<p>“Wow, I think ‘a dose of diabetes’ would be a more appropriate name, but the babies and I need like four, at least,” Clarke said with a slight blush.</p>
<p>“Can we have some too,” Madi asked her parents.</p>
<p>“Of course, you and Aden can each have one while Mama gets four, one for her and one for each of the babies.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Clarke and the twins cheered in unison.</p>
<p>“You three are dorks but you’re my dorks. Come on dig in and everyone else should have one too!”</p>
<p>Everyone made sure to grab one, or two, from the serving trays on the table while Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi grabbed their’s from the smaller tray Anya had brought to them. Just as the little family all moaned at the first bites they took, Lexa’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Wait, Mom is the only person that knows how to make these just right, it’s her creation after all, so where is she? I mean she made them, right?”</p>
<p>Lexa’s question prompted everyone to look around the room for Indra but they all quickly realized she and Nyko were both missing.</p>
<p>“She did, with Nyko, Abby and Madison’s help but I don’t know where she and Nyko have gone. They were here right before you arrived,” Anya said with confusion written all over her face.</p>
<p>“You mother regrets her words earlier and chose to make that dessert as a way to show she recognized that this was a big moment in your life but I think my sister was concerned you four would be upset if she were here so she left so you could enjoy the evening. If you wish to speak to her, I would check the courtyard since it’s the only way she could have exited without us realizing,” Madison told her niece.</p>
<p>“I think I should go talk to her. Clarke, will you and the kids be okay for a few minutes?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Go talk to your mom. If you’re not back in ten minutes then I will come look for you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you babe. I will be back soon. You two be good for Mama and I will be back soon and make sure Mama and the babies get to eat as much as they need to okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mommy,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>Lexa then placed a kiss to Clarke’s lips and the twins’ foreheads before heading to the courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Indra slipped out the back she sat on a bench that faced the ballroom. A few seconds later she was joined on the bench by Nyko.</p>
<p>“Indra, why did you leave? Lexa, Clarke and the children will be arriving any moment.”</p>
<p>“I thought the worst of my daughter, Nyko. She shared life changing news with us and I reacted so poorly that she stormed out and then Clarke and even my own grandchildren left after being angered by me so my presence would only put a damper on the evening more than I already have.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s true. Lexa and by extension Clarke and the kids, were upset yes but they will listen if you apologize. I know you, sweetheart, and I know you regretted your words the second you said them and saw the look on Lexa’s face. Then when Clarke spoke the regret was even more profound then add in the twins’ reaction and anyone who was looking could tell you were sorry. You need to speak to all four of them sooner rather than later or else it will put a damper on what should be one of the happiest weeks of their lives.”</p>
<p>“But how do I apology for what I said, for what I insinuated?”</p>
<p>“You start by telling Lexa you love her and support her no matter what and are sorry. Then you open your heart and tell her why you reacted the way you did. You and I both know what triggered you to respond so harshly and you need to tell her. And after you talk to her you need to talk to Clarke because that woman would take a bullet for Lexa and will literally protect her with her life and you hurt one of the six people she loves most and she won’t forgive unless you talk to her. Do that though and I really think everything will be okay. So why don’t you come with me and we can head back inside and enjoy the celebration with everyone instead of watching from the outside looking in?”</p>
<p>“No, I think it’s best I stay here; you should go though.”</p>
<p>“No, if you refuse to go in I shall sit here with you. We will watch from here together until you are ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Lexa silently entered the courtyard, it only took her about thirty seconds to spot her mother and Nyko on one of the benches that faced the ballroom.</p>
<p>“Nyko, do you mind if I talk to my mom for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, hi. Of course, I’ll be inside with the others. Congratulations again, you will make a wonderful coach.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lexa said as the man made his way back inside the ballroom.</p>
<p>Once Nyko was gone, Lexa tentatively took a seat on the opposite end of the bench from Indra and was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke.</p>
<p>“You made a dose of awesome.”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Why? You were quite clear that you don’t approve of the decision Clarke and I made together so why make that dessert?”</p>
<p>“Because, this is a huge moment in your life, bigger than the game wins I used to make them for. We’re all so happy for you and proud of you and that seemed like the only dessert to make for the occasion.”</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe you’re happy for me and proud of me when you literally told me you for happy for me moments before telling me I was going back on my word, failing Clarke and being selfish,” Lexa asked with an angry yet defeated tone.</p>
<p>Indra went to reach for her daughter’s hand before deciding it wasn’t wise and instead simply looking at her with sad and remorseful eyes.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I know I said those things but I was wrong and I see that now. I knew it the second I saw the crestfallen look on your face and I saw it even more after Clarke’s little speech. She’s a good one you know. She ripped me a new one without even a second thought.”</p>
<p>“If you knew you were wrong why did you even say it? Do you have any idea how much it hurt to hear my own mother, the only parent I have left, tell me that I was going back on my word, failing the love of my life and being selfish? And to make it worse you said it in front of my kids, my five year old kids!”</p>
<p>“I know and I am sorry, truly. I shouldn’t have said it at all and I certainly should not have said it in front of Aden and Madi.”</p>
<p>“So why did you say it at all?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, sweetheart, there are things about my past that I have never told you or your brother and sister. I hoped I’d never have to tell you, especially now that your dad is gone but in order for you to understand I have to speak of such things. Please don’t think ill of your father after this, he’s not here to defend himself and we moved past it eventually.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? What does Dad have to do with this?”</p>
<p>“Remember how I was a chef in Europe before marrying your father?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“When we got together he already had a job with Trikru lined up; he didn’t know that I was part of that Kane family at the time. Anyway, when we came back to the state he started his job and your Grandfather adored him and his work ethic so he quickly rose through the ranks. At the time, I was the only one of my siblings involved in the company and it was more of an advisory role than anything else. Your father ended up running the company with your Grandfather until he passed and of course by then we had started a family. Due to those old inheritance rules I got the company, amongst other things. I signed the company over to your father completely so officially Trikru became owned by the Woods family. I helped your dad run things for a while but we had always had a dead that after we started a family and any children we had reached school age he would take a step back from the company so that I could return to being a chef and follow my dream of opening a Michelin Star restaurant in Polis. When Lincoln began school, I brought this up to your father and he went back on his word and insisted he had too many things he still wanted to accomplish at the company but that I could open a restaurant whenever. He wasn’t a cruel man but he was career driven and it hurt that he pushed my dreams aside. Times were different then though and wives were supposed to be more submissive to their husbands so I never fought back. We always loved each other and we finally dealt with my feelings about the situation before he passed and he apologized and told me he hoped I would open the restaurant still. He told me that putting work first in that moment instead of me was his deepest regret; that he should have made his decision with his heart and not his head. He made me promise I would open that restaurant after he passed but obviously that just hasn’t happened. So, when I heard you tell everyone that you were going back to work after having stepped back from the company so that Clarke could go after her dreams instead of continuing to put them on the back-burner so she could be home with the kids as much as possible I guess I was triggered and my feelings about my own situation clouded my judgment. I know you always put your family first and I know you wouldn’t have accept the job if it meant Clarke couldn’t go after her dreams or that you wouldn’t be able to be there for your children and Clarke. Then Clarke’s speech only hammered home how wrong I was. I am so sorry sweetheart. I really am happy for you and so proud of you for making it to the pros, even if it isn’t exactly how you thought you’d make it there originally. I’m also so proud that you carefully considered every aspect of the offer and how your family would be impacted. You have grown into such a wonderful woman and I could not be prouder of you. I love you Lexa.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that that happened between you and Dad but it helps me understand why you said what you said. I appreciate your apology and I accept it on one condition,” Lexa said with a barely noticeable smirk.</p>
<p>“Of course, anything.”</p>
<p>“You come to at least one home and away game with Clarke and the kids each season.”</p>
<p>“That’s your condition? Honey, Nyko and I will be buying season passes.”</p>
<p>“Really? That means a lot Mom, truly, but you do realize that coaching staff get to invite a certain number of people to each game to watch from the coaches’ box, right?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t. Well we will figure something out but you can be assured I will spend money to help support my daughter’s team.”</p>
<p>“So, you agree to my condition then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I agree but I will be at more than just one home and one away game each season.”</p>
<p>“Good. One last thing.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“You should do it.”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Open a restaurant.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, I’m far too old to be starting a new business.”</p>
<p>“No, you are not. I know you have plenty of money but I’m sure Clarke would be willing to have us invest in it. Your cooking is amazing Mom and if it was your dream to open a restaurant here you should do it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Fine I can…”</p>
<p>“Hey, is everything okay out here,” Clarke asked as she approached the women.</p>
<p>“Hey baby. Yes, everything is okay. Mom and I had a heart to heart and I understand why she reacted the way she did and I’ve forgiven her but she has to come to one home and one away game per season now.”</p>
<p>“And as I told you I will be at more than just two games a season.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad everything is sorted then; I’ll leave you two alone then to keep talking, babies and I need to find more to eat anyway.”</p>
<p>“No, honey, tell me what you four are craving and I’ll go make it for you,” Lexa said as she quickly rose to her feet.</p>
<p>“We really want one of those homemade subs you make, you know the really big ones?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Do you want your usual or something different?”</p>
<p>“The usual but can you add extra hot pepper relish?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart, anything for you and our babies,” Lexa said as she knelt down to rub Clarke’s stomach. “Don’t worry little ones Mommy is going to go make you a special sub so you’re not hungry. I promise to have it ready very quickly. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss*. I’ll bring you the sub in just a few minutes,” Lexa said before she placed a sweet kiss to Clarke’s lips and quickly left the courtyard, headed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you and Lexa sorted everything out. I guess I’ll see you inside,” Clarke said as she turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Actually, Clarke, could you stay for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Clarke said as she took the seat vacated by Lexa.</p>
<p>“I may have solved things with my daughter but I owe you an apology too. I am sorry Clarke. I let a past situation with Lexa’s father cloud my judgment and think history was repeating itself with you and Lexa. I should not have assumed that she was going back on her word and focusing on her wants like her father did with me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you too.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the apology but Lexa’s the one you really hurt so if she can forgive you I can too. In the future, don’t assume things about our relationship though; we’re a team we make decisions together and our family always comes first when making decisions.”</p>
<p>“I know. You two have figured out something Gustus and I never truly figured out; how to be equal partners in the relationship.”</p>
<p>“There wasn’t anything to figure out, it’s just how it is. We’re in this relationship together, we’re two halves of a whole,” Clarke said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s sweet to see her with you, especially now. Is she always that affectionate towards the triplets?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m not exaggerating when I say she talks to them at least once a day and usually it’s twice or more. It’s really sweet to watch her talk to them or pepper kisses to my stomach. She’s been the perfect partner and I could not be more grateful that we found our way back to each other. I really can’t wait to marry her on Sunday.”</p>
<p>“I can tell; anyone can see how in love you two are. I’m glad she has you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I have her.”</p>
<p>Before either could say anything further, Lexa came back out with a plate, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“One homemade sub milady.”</p>
<p>“You’re a dork; thank you baby but lets take it inside, I think it’s time your mom rejoined the group and it’s a bit chilly out here.”</p>
<p>“I think that sounds like a perfect plan,” Lexa said as she held one hand out for Clarke and then began leading them towards the door to the ballroom but noticing Indra wasn’t following she continued, “Mom, come on it’s time for you to rejoin the group too, I told you all is forgiven.”</p>
<p>Once she saw that Indra was following them they all made their way back to the ballroom and enjoyed an evening filled with laughter and love. The evening may have started out rocky but it ended with everyone having a smile on their face and even more excited for the wedding that was now less than a week away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Thursday, and the wedding was only a little more than 72 hours away. It was around 6am and as usual, Lexa woke before Clarke and was taking advantage of the time to have another “Mommy and babies” conversation.</p>
<p>Lying perpendicular to Clarke so she could easily kiss and touch Clarke’s stomach, Lexa was trying to sooth her children who were kicking up a storm so much so that Lexa was surprised Clarke was still asleep.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* Mommy and Mama are officially getting married in three days! I know it’s exciting, isn’t it? I love feeling you all kick in there and I can tell you’re excited. I will never get tired of feeling you move but your Mama is trying to sleep, my littlest angels. I know you are excited but we need to let Mama get her rest so she’s well rested on Sunday and you need to rest too so you can keep growing big and strong,” Lexa said while continuously rubbing soothing circles into Clarke’s stomach. “That’s it, I can feel you all settling down, that’s good. I can’t wait until I can hold you in my arms and kiss you properly. I love you Sprout. I love you Kit. I love you Squid. Sleep tight and have good dreams; when you wake up we’ll be even closer to the moment when I get to make Mama my wife,” Lexa finished placing three final kisses to the ever growing bump.</p>
<p>“They always calm down for you. Ever since I started to feel them move, I can always feel them settle down when you talk to them or kiss my stomach or rub soothing circles. They love you so much already, Lexa. I think you’re going to be their favorite,” Clarke says with a slight pout.</p>
<p>“Good morning sweetheart. I’m glad they react to my voice but they will love us equally, of that I am sure.”</p>
<p>“No, you’ll be their favorite, I can tell.”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong. I know we talked about it briefly, and I still support you even if you change your mind, but if you’re going to be breastfeeding these little miracles for at least the first few months, you are going to have a bond with them that I will never have. They will be reliant on you for all their nutrients and that bond that will form will be so wonderful to see. I’ll be a little sad I can’t share that type of bond with them but baby, my point is they will love us equally, even if they come to us exclusively or near exclusively for certain things.”</p>
<p>Being the hormonal mess she currently was, Clarke began to tear up at Lexa’s words because it made her sad to know her lover wouldn’t get to share that bond with the babies too.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, don’t cry,” Lexa said as she moved up on the bed so she could wipe Clarke’s tears.</p>
<p>“It’s just that it’s not fair you can’t have that bond with them. I mean you have breasts too so why can’t you produce milk too?”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I love that you think that way but my natural hormones have too much testosterone to be able to produce milk and even if I could my body isn’t carrying them so it wouldn’t know to produce milk like yours will. It’s okay though, I am going to love watching you breastfeed and I will still bond with them; I will do skin to skin when they’re born and if you pump we can get those bottles that simulate a breast so I can help with the feedings. It’s all going to be okay. We are both going to form amazing bonds with them, we already are.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Clarke and Lexa, who still had a hand on the blonde’s stomach, felt three strong kicks.</p>
<p>“See, even Sprout, Kit and Squid agree with me,” Lexa said with a proud smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess they do. I love you, our littlest angels,” Clarke said as she caressed her bump.</p>
<p>“I love watching you talk to them.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I love watching you talk to them and feel them instantly respond to your voice.”</p>
<p>“I love you Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Lexa.”</p>
<p>With their love declared once more, darkening blue met darkening green as Lexa leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Clarke returned the kiss immediately and within seconds was asking for entrance, which Lexa quickly granted. Tongues fought for dominance but sensing Clarke really wanted to be in control Lexa gave in. Within moments, Clarke had pushed Lexa onto her back and was straddling her hips, grinding her center down into Lexa’s pelvis while never breaking the kiss. Lexa’s hands quickly wandered to Clarke’s ass, each hand grabbing onto a supple but firm cheek, helping her grind while kneading her ass like she knew Clarke liked. Clarke meanwhile, had slipped one hand under Lexa’s shirt palm a breast while using her other hand to support her bump. The kiss only broke when the need for air became too much.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke, I’m so hard for you; shit I can feel my shorts being drenched in pre-cum. If you don’t stop I’m going to burst in my shorts.”</p>
<p>Grinding even harder into Lexa’s erection with a smirk on her face, Clarke said, “no, the only place you will blowing your huge load is in my pussy.”</p>
<p>“I can feel how soaked you are too baby. Let me be inside you now, please baby. I need to fill your cunt, need to feel you pulse around me until you clamp down and cum all over my dick milking me until I empty my balls deep inside you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. Fuck this,” Clarke says as she quickly moved off Lexa just enough so she can strip her own shorts before pulling Lexa’s down to her knees causing her long and extra thick stiff member to be freed and stand at attention, ready to pleasure Clarke.</p>
<p>Resuming her position over Lexa, Clarke gripped the base of her cock and slid her hand up to the tip, making sure to gather some of the copious pre-cum before spreading it around the tip and down the shaft to use as lube. When she reached the base once more, she lined Lexa up with her tight entrance and slammed her already soaked pussy down, taking all of Lexa in in one movement.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Clarke. Taking me in like that, I’m not gonna last long,” Lexa moaned as her hands resumed their previous position on Clarke’s ass.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I don’t want you too; I’m so close already baby, can’t you feel how I’m already trembling around you? I need you to give me your seed,” Clarke replied as she began to pull herself off of Lexa before slamming back down again.</p>
<p>Clarke set a slow but fast pace where she would slowly pull off of Lexa then slam down quickly. Lexa held onto her ass the entire time, kneading the cheeks. After a few minutes, Lexa began to buck up to meet each of Clarke’s downward movements increasing the sensation for both as their moans grew louder. The pair had never been more grateful that their room was sound proofed.</p>
<p>“Oh god, fuck. Fuck!”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Lexa! I’m gonna cum!”</p>
<p>“Oh God, yes Clarke! I’m so close!”</p>
<p>Clarke felt her walls begin to deeply tremble and tighten around Lexa’s pulsing member and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her release off much longer.</p>
<p>“That’s it, right there Lexa; yes, yes, YES!!!,” Clarke screamed as she felt herself gush her release around Lexa’s thickening member.</p>
<p>“Shit! You’re squirting, fuck yes! Oh God, oh God, here it comes Clarke!!!,” Lexa moaned loudly as she held Clarke all the way down on her dick as she ground against her and empty her balls deep inside Clarke, sending rope after rope after rope of hot thick cum inside still spasming walls.</p>
<p>The couple’s faces had looks of pure ecstasy as Lexa continued to gently buck up into Clarke as they both continued to ride out their highs. Before the pair could come down from their highs though, their bedroom door opened and none other than Raven came barging in while Clarke and Lexa was in clear view, each visibly naked from the waist down with Lexa still moaning as she released her final few spurts inside Clarke, and the blonde was already so full of her cum that some was dripping out and onto Clarke’s thighs and her dick as she still shot even more inside, while Clarke was still moaning out her own release that she was squirting all over Lexa’s pelvis and abdomen.</p>
<p>“Rise and shi…OH MY GOD,” Raven yelled the second she realized what she had walked in on, and saw the evidence of it on her sister and almost sister-in-law, as she turned around and high tailed it out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke were so lost in their highs that they did not react to Raven’s intrusion until they had both come down from their highs and Lexa had helped Clarke slip off of Lexa and onto her back with her head on Lexa’s chest. The pair immediately started laughing and were unable to speak until their laughter wore off several minutes later.</p>
<p>“You sister literally just walked in on me still shooting so much cum into you that some was dripping out and down your thighs and my dick and I can’t help but find it hilarious because of her reaction.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we are never letting her live this down. We have nothing to be ashamed of; we’re getting married in three days and everyone knows we have a very active sex life, all of our children, born and unborn, are proof of that so it’s her own fault for not knocking first. Plus, my girl is hot and I’m damn proud of how good you make me feel every time we have sex regardless of whether it’s penetrative sex or not.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, you always make me feel just as good too. I am so going to enjoy teasing her about this though.”</p>
<p>“I think we are going to have a very fun day teasing her and then some because I was serious, we are never letter her live this down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Clarke and Lexa were finishing their morning activities and laughing about Raven’s interruption, the Latina was running down the hall and stairs screaming, “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” over and over again until she reached the kitchen where Anya, Lincoln, Luna, Indra, Nyko, Abby and Madison were working on making breakfast for everyone. Hearing Raven’s screams all eyes were on her as she entered the kitchen and began to pace while still saying “Oh my God” over and over but at a more normal volume.</p>
<p>“Babe? What’s going on? I thought you were waking up Clarke and Lexa then the twins then everyone else so they could all join us for breakfast before we get started on today’s activities?”</p>
<p>Finally drawn back to the present, Raven stopped saying, “Oh my God” on repeat and stopped her pacing to turn and face her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Didn’t get that far, Clarke and Lexa are awake though.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wake everyone else then and why were you screaming ‘oh my god’ over and over again?”</p>
<p>“I…well I…I went to their room to wake them up and opened the door and started to say ‘rise and shine’ but they were moaning and then I saw them on the…on the bed and..and they were covered in cum and…”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! You walked in on them?!,” Anya exclaimed as she started to laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes, Anya, I fucking walked in on them and saw EVERYTHING so I ran away but I can’t get the imagine out of my head. Your sister buried inside mine with them covered in each other’s cum!”</p>
<p>“ENOUGH! I do not want to hear about my daughter and daughter-in-law’s activities,” Indra sternly told the group while Abby looked mortified, Nyko didn’t seem to know how he was supposed to react, Madison was clearly trying, and failing, to stop herself from laughing at Raven and Lincoln and Luna were bent over laughing at the whole situation.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny guys!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it so is babe. How did they react?”</p>
<p>“I said enough! Are you forgetting that all the parents are in the room,” Indra asked while she too was trying to suppress a laugh at the look on Raven’s face while Abby now looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Nyko and Madison had given in to laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see that Mom but it seems like all of you except Abby are laughing.”</p>
<p>“Nope, no, no, no, no, I do not want to hear any more about my eldest daughter walking in on my youngest,” Abby said while vehemently shaking her head having finally been brought out of her mortified state.</p>
<p>“But Mom, I have been traumatized and you always taught us to talk about our traumas so they can’t consume us,” Raven whined.</p>
<p>“She also taught us how to knock before entering a room,” Clarke quipped as she and lexa entered the room, fingers interlaced.</p>
<p>Clarke’s comment, and Raven’s responding bulging eyes, finally got Abby to join the rest of the group in laughing.</p>
<p>Through laughter Abby managed to say, “that’s right, I did. Serves you right for not listening to your mother Raven.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god are none of you on my side? I’m clearly traumatized seeing what I saw. Like what I saw wasn’t natural. No one comes and squirts that much!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s perfectly normal but if Anya is failing to satisfy you like I satisfy Clarke, I’d be happy to have a talk with her and give her a few pointers,” Lexa said dead serious.</p>
<p>Now it was Anya’s turn to look mortified, causing Lexa and Clarke to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Who are you and what have you done to my sweet little sister,” Anya finally asked.</p>
<p>“I’m Lexa, soon-to-be wife of Clarke and mother to five children. So, I guess you can just call me the Olympic Gold Medalist in the making love department, it’s nice to meet you,” Lexa said seriously extending her free hand for Anya to shake sending everyone but Anya, Raven, Indra and Abby into a new fit of laughter while those four stood their looking completely shocked at Lexa’s words.</p>
<p>“I would agree with that assessment, she certainly just earned another gold this morning,” Clarke quipped causing everyone to now stand there completely and utterly shocked at how the tide had turned.</p>
<p>“You earned a gold yourself, sweetheart,” Lexa quickly responded before placing a kiss to Clarke’s lips and leading the blonde out of the kitchen, shouting over her shoulder that they were going to wake their children up.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke had been gone from the kitchen for about five minutes before anyone spoke.</p>
<p>“What the hell just happened?”</p>
<p>“It’s simple, really you and Raven just got owned,” Lincoln said before he reached for Luna’s hand and the pair went back to their assigned tasks for breakfast, leaving the rest of the group standing there in stunned silence for a few more moments before they too returned to their assigned tasks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking down the long hall towards their children’s rooms, Clarke couldn’t stop herself from pushing Lexa against the wall and crashing their lips together into a very not PG-13 kiss. Tongues danced around each other and teeth tugged and nipped at bottom lips as the two could not get enough of each other. When the pair needed air Clarke finally spoke.</p>
<p>“God, your come backs were epic and turned me on so damn much. We may not have time for another round now but mark my words, you are mine tonight Lexa Woods.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, you were equally as hot with your comebacks. Now, come here and kiss me again, we can hold off waking the kids for a few more minutes,” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke back in by the hips.</p>
<p>Lips quickly found each other again and this kiss was just as rough and passionate as the first. Hands began to wander and soon Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s ass once more while Clarke was roughly palming Lexa’s breasts. Lexa could feel her cock twitch and knew if they continued much longer she’d be sporting a full erection in no time. Not wanting to break the kiss yet though, she willed her member to corporate. In the end, she got her wish, just not the way she intended too.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! Seriously?! Again?!,” Raven screams as she runs past them and ultimately into her room as she muttered “fucking horn dogs” under her breath.</p>
<p>The couple couldn’t stop themselves from laughing at Raven once again catching them, even though this time they were fully clothed and only making out while groping each other over their clothes.</p>
<p>“We’ve scarred her twice in one day now; we are totally never letting her live this down,” Clarke said when their laughter subsided.</p>
<p>“No, we are not. Her and Anya both are traumatized after our comebacks. Oh my God, did you see Anya’s face earlier when I said I’d give her a few pointers?! It was epic, then with the gold medal comments? Oh, God, their reactions were all priceless.”</p>
<p>“They really were but I suppose we should go wake the kids so we can all eat breakfast and get ready to meet with our respective designers to make sure the alterations they noted needed to be done on Tuesday are done and that our outfits fit us all properly.”</p>
<p>“Yea, I am really excited to see Aden in his little tux again.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see Madi in her dress again either. It really means a lot to me that they love us so much and are so happy for this wedding that they both wanted to dress like similarly to us. I hope these three are as close to us as Madi and Aden are,” Clarke said as she placed a hand on her stomach.</p>
<p>“We are so lucky to have two children who are so close to us and I know with every fiber of my being that Sprout, Kit and Squid will be just as close to us,” Lexa said before placing a sweet but chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, so glad I get to be with you forever.”</p>
<p>“Me too babe, me too. Come on, lets go get the twins,” Lexa replied as she began to lead them towards their children’s rooms once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, the entire group was seated in the dining room and beginning to dig into their breakfast. Madi and Aden were digging into the extra cheesy spicy scrambled eggs that they had grown to love almost as much as Clarke not noticing the tension in the room. The friend group however, picked up on the tension amongst the extended family and couldn’t stop themselves from asking about it.</p>
<p>“Sooo, is anyone going to tell us why there’s a weird tension at the table,” Bellamy asked.</p>
<p>“Okay, so no response but Clarke and Lexa look awfully smug while Anya and Raven look embarrassed and the rest of you look like you either want to start laughing now or, in the case of the parents, throw something at me to make me shut up,” Murphy observed.</p>
<p>“Some things are best not to be discussed, John,” Abby gently yet sternly told the man.</p>
<p>“I see,” was all Murphy said in response.</p>
<p>The group continued to eat their breakfast that consisted of regular cheesy scrambled eggs, for everyone except Lexa, Clarke, Madi, Aden, Raven, Anya and Lincoln who were instead partaking in the spicy version of the dish, avocado toast and bacon in relative silence for about five minutes before someone spoke again.</p>
<p>“Okay, so Raven just looked at the lovebirds and blushed and turned away really quick when Lexa met her eyes and smirked so what’s going on,” Emori asked.</p>
<p>“We would really appreciate it if you guys would stop guessing about things you don’t know anything about, especially when our five year old children are in the room,” Lexa gently told their friends.</p>
<p>“Oh! Well that pretty much tells me what likely happened and yep agreed not to be discussed right now but we will want answers at some point,” Bellamy quickly said when he realized what likely happened.</p>
<p>“Thank you, we appreciate it. So, on to other topics what is on the agenda for today after we finish our final fittings later this morning,” Clarke asked the group generally.</p>
<p>“Aden and I are going to have a day and sleep over with Grandma, Grampy, YaYa and Nana!”</p>
<p>“Yea, and we get to sleep in the guest house for our sleep over and even use the tunnel to get there,” Aden happily added.</p>
<p>“That sounds nice but why can’t Mama and I come with you?”</p>
<p>“Cause Aunty Rae, Aunty Anya, Aunty Luna, Uncle Linc, Uncle Bell, Uncle Murphy and everyone else wanted to do something with you and Mama so Aden and I decided we needed plans too and Grandma, Grampy, YaYa and Nana wanted to spend time with us so really it worked out perfectly,” Madi explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“I see,” Lexa replied before turning to speak solely to Clarke, “are you good with this Clarke,” she quietly asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, it would be nice to have a night with just adults and I know the kids have been itching for some more grandparent only time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do like the sound of that,” Lexa said before turning back to the group and speaking loud enough for them all to hear once more. “Okay, we’re onboard for whatever is planned but Clarke and I do reserve the right to call it a night early.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” their siblings and friends grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four hours later, the group was preparing to split off for their separate plans as the final fittings were completed. The final fittings had gone well across the board. Clarke’s dress fit beautifully around her bump and the special shoes she had ordered fit perfectly. Looking at herself in the mirror, Clarke couldn’t help but shed a few tears because she felt that beautiful in the gown. Madi’s dress meanwhile, flowed beautifully and she loved that it was similar in style to her mama’s dress but matched her mommy’s tuxedo color scheme. Clarke also loved how cute Madi looked in her dress and teared up at the sight. Raven’s dress hadn’t needed any alterations but she tried it on again anyway because Madi asked her too and she loved seeing how much her niece loved the dress. Lexa’s tuxedo meanwhile fit perfectly and Lexa teared up seeing how it looked on her, even Anya and Lincoln was speechless. Anya’s suit, like Raven’s dress, had needed no alterations but she put it on for Aden who thought she looked like a secret agent. Lincoln’s suit looked different since he was officiating but it fit him perfectly after the pants had be tailored so they had the desired tailored look. Aden was in love with his tuxedo which was identical to Lexa’s. His jacket had needed to be hemmed in the arms a bit but now looked perfect on him. Lexa teared up seeing how handsome her son looked. The soon-to-be wives made sure to send each other pictures of the kids in their outfits. Needless to say, the couple could not wait for Sunday to arrive.</p>
<p>Before the groups split off, Clarke and Lexa left their friends upstairs while they saw their children off. They gave their children each a hug and kiss, which the twins of course returned. As they started to walk off towards the vehicle they’d be taking through the tunnel to the guest house, the twins let go of their YaYa’s hands and ran back to their moms. When they reached Clarke, the skidded to a halt and gently touched the baby bump before speaking to the triplets.</p>
<p>“Hi Sprout. Hi. Kit. Hi Squid. It’s me, Aden, your big brother. I’m sorry we almost left without telling you bye. Madi and I are spending the rest of the day with all of our grandparents and we’re going to have a sleepover with them so you won’t be able to hear our voices until tomorrow. When your old enough, I promise you can come with us for grandparent time, okay? I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss* I’ll miss you while we’re away today but no matter how far away I go, I promise to come back cause I’m your big brother and I will always love you and be here for you. Oh! One last thing, be nice to Mama while we’re gone and don’t kick to hard or keep her awake because you won’t go to sleep. Can you be nice to Mama for me? Good. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, promise. Now I gotta let Madi talk cause she’s been waiting.”</p>
<p>Everyone, except Clarke and Lexa, all gasped when they heard Aden talk about the babies kicking Clarke because they didn’t know the kicks could be felt yet but since Aden was only five they weren’t sure if his words meant they could actually feel the kicks yet so they remained silent and just watched as Madi began to speak.</p>
<p>“Hi Sprout. Hi. Kit. Hi Squid. It’s me, Madi, your big sister. I’m sorry we almost left without saying goodbye too. We will come back tomorrow though, I promise, and when you’re big enough you can come with us for grandparent time too. I’m going to miss you today. Please be nice to Mama so she can enjoy her day but don’t worry, it’s okay if you need to move around a lot cause Mommy will be here with you and she’ll help soothe you like she always does and like she does for me and Aden. Mama and Mommy will both be with you so you will be just fine while we’re gone. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss* I gotta go with Aden and our grandparents now, be good for Mommy and Mama!”</p>
<p>The twins then turned around and made their way back to their grandparents but were confused when their grandparents didn’t start walking to the rover they were taking when they reached them.</p>
<p>“Did..did they just say…can you feel the babies move,” Abby asked in disbelief which was mirrored on the other grandparents’ faces.</p>
<p>“Yes, they did say that and yes Lexa, Aden, Madi and I have all felt them move. They’re calm right now though. Actually, they always calm down when Lexa is near, unless she asks them to move,” Clarke says with a chuckle as Lexa proudly stood next to her with one arm wrapped around her waist and her other across her own midsection so she could place the hand lovingly on the bump.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing,” Abby said in awe.</p>
<p>“They respond to Lexa’s voice,” Indra asked in her own awestruck voice.</p>
<p>“They do; more than anyone else’s in fact,” Clarke replied while gazing lovingly at her soon-to-be wife.</p>
<p>Lexa returned Clarke’s gaze before also sharing a subtle nod and moving to kneel in front of Clarke. Lexa had kept one hand on Clarke’s stomach as she kneeled but once in position she brought her other hand to her stomach as well. With both hands on the growing bump, Lexa began to rub soothing circles gently.</p>
<p>“Hi, our littles angels, it’s Mommy again. I know this isn’t one of our usually scheduled times to chat but remember how your brother and sister said they’re going to spend some time with your grandparents? Yeah, I thought you’d remember because you’re Mommy and Mama’s smart littles ones, aren’t you? We love you so much and normally I’d be so proud of you for taking it easy on Mama but we think there are a few people who would really like to feel you kick, just a little bit. Do you think you can move around some? I promise you can go back to taking a nice nap in just a minute. Think of this as your first ever grandparent time,” Lexa said as she felt three kicks, one against her left palm and two against her right. “That’s my babies. Mom, Abby, Madison, Nyko come over here and you should be able to feel at least one of them.”</p>
<p>The grandparents approached while Lexa continued to speak to Sprout, Kit and Squid.</p>
<p>“Now, before you meet your grandparents we do need have a little chat. You’re about to hear from your Grandma, that my mom, your YaYa, that Mama’s mom, your Nana, that’s my aunt but she’s like a second mom to Mama, and your Grampy, he’s my godfather and dating Grandma. There are two people you aren’t going to be able to hear from though. Those two people are your Grandpa Gus and your Grandpa Jake. I wish I didn’t have to have this conversation with you now or ever but I don’t want you wondering why you’re not about to hear from them. Grandpa Gus is my dad and Grandpa Jake is Mama’s dad but they passed away. They’re watching over all over us though and they will watch over you. You three are already so loved though and the four grandparents you are going to get to grow up with are going to love you so much. You are very lucky to have them. Oh, look, here they are now,” Lexa said as she smiled at the four grandparents who were now standing next to her.</p>
<p>“Mom and Indra, why don’t you too go first. Place your hands to the side, like Lexa’s. Don’t worry if you don’t feel anything right away, Lexa can make them move, trust me. Hel, they moved for her while she was talking just now,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Abby and Indra followed Clarke’s instructions, placing their hands next to each other, but didn’t feel anything. Lexa smirked, finding it amusing that the babies preferred to move for her more than anyone else. <em>I guess all my little chats with them really have mattered. God, I can’t wait to hold them.</em></p>
<p>“It’s okay, Sprout. It’s okay, Kit. It’s okay, Squid. You each can kick if you want, it’s just your Grandma and Yaya who are trying to feel you.”</p>
<p>Just when Abby and Indra thought the babies weren’t going to move, they felt two little kicks.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! I felt two kicks,” Abby exclaimed.</p>
<p>“This is amazing. Where is the third little bundle of joy,” Indra asked.</p>
<p>“One is on the other side. Sometimes you can feel all three together but sometimes they’re spread out more,” Lexa quickly answered.</p>
<p>After Abby and Indra had felt some movement, Nyke and Madison came forward and felt some kicks of their own after Lexa once again talked to them, of course. Once everyone, including the twins, had basked in the glow of being able to feel at least some movement, Nyko couldn’t help but say what had been on everyone’s minds.</p>
<p>“They really do respond to her. I’ve read studies about the bond that can be formed between the unborn child and the non-carrying parent but this is remarkable,” he said with amazement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s really beautiful to watch her interact with them. They respond to my voice too but feeling how they instantly respond to her just warms my heart. I can’t wait to see her with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the family had spent a few more moments reveling in their excitement about being able to feel the babies move, they went their separate ways to go about their plans for the rest of the day. Clarke and Lexa waved goodbye to their children before taking the elevator back to the foyer to find their siblings and friends. When they reached the foyer though, all that was there was a note on the stand simply addressed to them. Looking at each other for a moment, they opened the note and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lovebirds,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We arranged for a very special day for you both. The staff were kind enough to lend us a couple of the vehicles parked in the staff house garage so you wouldn’t know where we went. One of the staff members are waiting out front for you and will bring you to us. Don’t worry, we know you said you didn’t want bachelorette parties so we’re not doing anything crazy but we will still have fun. See you soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and The Gang</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and the gang have in store for Clexa?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple read the note a couple of times and let their minds run wild before they finally spoke.</p>
<p>“I know they said they’re not doing anything crazy but do we really believe that,” Lexa asked Clarke skeptically.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Anya did sign her name first not Raven though so that gives me a little bit of hope.”</p>
<p>“Yea, but Anya has also been dating your sister for years so…”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah you have a point. I guess we should just go face the music and see what they have planned.”</p>
<p>“You’re right; let me go grab jackets for us first though so you especially don’t get cold if we end up spending an extended period of time outside since there’s supposed to be a slight wind today.”</p>
<p>“My knight in shining armor,” Clarke mock swooned.</p>
<p>“Haha. I’ll be right back,” Lexa said before quickly pecking the blonde’s lips and running off to grab their jackets.</p>
<p>When Lexa returned a few minutes later with a large tote bag, Clarke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What? We have no idea what they have planned so I grabbed a few things.”</p>
<p>“A few things? Lex, that is a large tote bag.”</p>
<p>“Ugh okay fine. I packed plenty of snacks, cause you and the babies need plenty of food and I have no clue what they have planned for us. I also packed one of my oversized hoodies because I know you sometimes like to wear something of mine for my scent. Our power cell blocks are also in here in case we need to charge our phones and then of course our jackets.”</p>
<p>“If I wasn’t marrying you in just a couple of days, I’d propose right now at your thoughtfulness,” Clarke said before sweetly kissing Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>“Mhm I will always take care of you and our children, always.”</p>
<p>“I know. Come on lets go see what they planned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking out the front door, Clarke and Lexa saw one of town cars kept mainly for transporting between the house and the airstrip waiting for them. They were immediately greeted by Jeremy, a member of the staff, who opened the door for them.</p>
<p>“Miss. Woods. Miss. Griffin,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Hello, Jeremy. Will you tell Clarke and I where we going?”</p>
<p>“I was instructed not to tell you but no one knows this island as you do so I shall tell you this; your night will be ending inside one of your favorite locations.”</p>
<p>“I see. Thank you, Jeremy.”</p>
<p>Once Jeremy took his place behind the steering wheel once more, Lexa decided to try another tactic, not wanting to risk too much excitement for Clarke.</p>
<p>“Jeremy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss. Woods?”</p>
<p>“You do realize that I employ you not any other member of my family, yes?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“So why then, will you not tell me where we are headed?”</p>
<p>“Your sister said it was to be a surprise and I believe you and Miss. Griffin deserve happiness and should be able to enjoy a surprise every now and then.”</p>
<p>“That’s very sweet of you, Jeremy,” Clarke finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss. Griffin.”</p>
<p>“Jeremy, I think Lexa is trying to figure out what our siblings and friends have planned because she doesn’t want us to walk into a situation that would shock me too much or overwhelm me due to the pregnancy.”</p>
<p>“I had not thought of that. I should have though. I don’t believe I have told you this but my wife and I recently discovered we are expecting our first child.”</p>
<p>“Jeremy, that is amazing, congratulations. If you and Nicole wish to remain working here, let me know and we can figure something out for living quarters that are your own for your family. Perhaps a little villa on the beach with a boat to bring you to and from the island for work?”</p>
<p>“Congratulations Jeremy and I second what Lexa said. We are here for you.”</p>
<p>“Miss. Woods, Miss. Griffin, thank you. Your kindness is truly astonishing. We know others who work for those with large estates and they are not treated nearly as well as you treat us. I think I understand your desire to know what has been planned; you wish to ensure Miss. Griffin doesn’t undergo stress or any extreme emotion that could cause your unborn children distress.”</p>
<p>“That’s correct Jeremy.”</p>
<p>“I will tell you what I know then. We are headed to the gardens. After the gardens, all I know is you are headed to one of your favorite locations. I do not know exactly what is planned but from what I overheard I do not think they have anything too overwhelming planned. Nicole also heard your siblings planned and she did not overhear any outlandish plans.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling us that Jeremy. I feel better knowing we are not walking into some outlandish plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven minutes later, Jeremy pulled up to the gates that led to the gardens. Looking at the gates, they saw that Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Luna were waiting for them. James put the vehicle into park before getting out and opening the door for Lexa and Clarke. Lexa got out first then offered her hand to Clarke to help her out. With a final nod, Jeremy bid them farewell and left while the couple walked towards their siblings and quickly realized both Raven and Anya were averting eye contact.</p>
<p>“Seriously, no both of you are too embarrassed to look us in the eyes,” Lexa said with a roll of her eyes while Clarke giggled.</p>
<p>“You try seeing your own sister and your soon-to-be sister-in-law mid-orgasm with the evidence of said orgasms clear as day and see how long it takes you to look them in the eye.”</p>
<p>“Lexa and I are not ashamed of our sex life nor will I ever be ashamed or shy about the fact that she always makes me cum…hard,” Clarke said with a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! I can’t with you two. Like what happened to my sweet and innocent virgin sister who got embarrassed talking about whether or not she found someone cute?”</p>
<p>“She met someone who not only took her v-card but fucked her so well she was ruined for anyone else and got pregnant with twins,” Lexa quipped.</p>
<p>“And you! When the hell did you get so brazen talking about sex,” Anya asked while still averting her eyes.</p>
<p>“Easy, when I found my way back to the love of my life and finally felt completely accepted for who I am and realized our love should never be hidden but some things will always remain private between Clarke and I,” Lexa said as she grew emotional.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lex, baby you were always accepted by me and anyone who ever has not accepted you can go to hell,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you Clarke,” Lexa said dreamily.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>“How the hell do you do that? You go from being bold about your sex life to sickeningly sweet in two seconds flat,” Raven asked exasperated.</p>
<p>“True love,” Lexa murmured and that was the only answer the Latina got.</p>
<p>“As fun as this is to watch, we do actually have something planned so can we table this for later,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea,” Anya said with a hint of anger in her voice.</p>
<p>“Okay, is everything okay Ahn?”</p>
<p>“Everything is fine Lexa, lets get going because as Lincoln said we have plans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group walked through the beautifully sculpted and cared for gardens that were home to many colorful Mediterranean flowers and plants before they came to a large enclosed gazebo in the center of the gardens. Clarke and Lexa could see that the rest of the group were inside already.</p>
<p>When they walked inside the gazebo the couple finally noticed the long-curved table along the far side of the gazebo that was stacked with wrapped gifts and the banner that hung from the ceiling that read “Mrs. &amp; Mrs. Woods est. 2021” with “Congratulations Clexa!” written underneath. The banner was a blue green color with all the lettering in a glittery silver color. There were also some candles scattered around the room.</p>
<p>“Wow, this is beautiful,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“It really is and I love the banners but what is all this for?”</p>
<p>“Well sister of mine, you and Clarke said you didn’t want bachelorette parties, and we get that, but we wanted some sort of pre-wedding party so welcome to your bridal shower and final social event as legally single women,” Anya said as she gestured to the room.</p>
<p>“You’re throwing us a bridal show? Guys, this is so sweet, thank you,” Clarke said as she began to get emotional but Lexa quickly wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple making the blonde smile.</p>
<p>“This is very sweet thank you. I have never actually been to a bridal shower though so what exactly are we going to be doing,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked. First, we are going to play a little game called ‘tell us your love story’ where we are going to ask you questions about every aspect of your relationship and how it led to this moment. Then, we’re going to play ‘bride and bride trivia’ where we will ask you each a question about the other and you’ll write your answer down before the other answers then you will turn your answer around to see how well you really know your soon-to-be spouse. We’re all going to share stories about you both too. We also have presents. After that we are going to a second location where dinner will be waiting, and don’t worry we included plenty of spicy dishes for Clarke. Once we’re done with dinner we’re going to just spend some time together just us adults,” Luna explained.</p>
<p>“This sounds like it could get interesting,” Lexa said as she shared a look with Clarke.</p>
<p>“That’s what we’re hoping for,” Bellamy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes later, Lexa and Clarke were sitting on a plush loveseat facing the rest of the group who were either sitting in chairs, one of the other loveseats or standing. The happy couple were unsure how “tell us your love story” would start but they soon received their answer when Lincoln cleared his throat to speak.</p>
<p>“How did you meet,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“I was in Arkadia on business but I also wanted to see you, even though you were totally an annoying little brother at times. Anyway, in order to see you I had to come to your frat house and there just so happened to be a party while I was in town so I attended. Frat parties weren’t really my scene but then an angel walked in the door. And no, I am not exaggerating; she walked in and I knew I had just found the most beautiful woman in the world. I fell a little bit for her at first sight. I eventually decided to be bold and walked up to her and just started dancing with her and the rest is history.”</p>
<p>“I was dragged to the party myself and I wish I could say I saw Lexa the second I walked in but I can’t. However, when she started dancing with me, God, I fell a little bit right there. We danced until we moved the party to Lexa’s hotel room and well the proof of how well that went is currently at the guest house,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“For the record, I am the one who convinced little Clarkey here to go to the party with us,” Raven proclaimed.</p>
<p>“Rae, you may be my sister but I have told you time and time again not to call me that.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’m sorry and I will try not to call you that anymore. By the way, you both totally skipped over how it is you went from dancing to making babies in like sixty seconds.”</p>
<p>The couple shared a look before Lexa gave Clarke a subtle nod indicating it was okay to continue the story.</p>
<p>“Well, Lexa was dancing behind me and we were grinding on each other and after a few minutes I pushed against her more to keep grinding and I felt a bulge. I obviously didn’t know Lexa yet so I didn’t know she was intersex so I kept pushing against her more and I definitely kept feeling the bulge.”</p>
<p>“And I knew she had felt me against her and I was scared she’d react poorly so I turned her around and simply told her that she was feeling what she thought she felt and then I asked her if that was going to be a problem. I was so expecting the stunning blonde goddess in front of me to reject me after I confirmed that my anatomy was different but do you know how Clarke reacted?”</p>
<p>The group shook their heads no before Lexa continued.</p>
<p>“Clarke looked at me with the sincerest look I had ever seen and said, ‘no, it’s not a problem, you are absolutely perfect the way you are.’”</p>
<p>A collective “awe” could be heard coming from the group.</p>
<p>“After I told her that, I took a chance and kissed her and we ended up making out in the middle of the dance floor. When we finally had to take a breather to you know breathe, Lexa asked if I wanted to get out of there and I said yes so we went back to her hotel room.”</p>
<p>“Okay, next question because after this morning I do not need any more images of you two fucking in my head,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“Wait, what do you mean more imagines in your head,” Niylah asked.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke burst out laughing at Niylah’s question but soon calmed down and Lexa answered while Raven was still fumbling for an answer.</p>
<p>“Raven burst into our bedroom this morning, while I was balls deep in my soon-to-wife.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s not it; we were mid-orgasm and my lovely sister got to see the proof of how well my girl fucks me,” Clarke added with a hint of pride in her voice.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! That’s hilarious!”</p>
<p>“Can we please not talk about this right now,” Raven practically begged.</p>
<p>“Fine, but don’t think we won’t bring the topic back up later,” Niylah said with a mischievous look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Seriously though, next question as you continue to tell as your love story is what happened when you went back to Lexa’s hotel,” Emori asked.</p>
<p>“I literally just said I don’t need more images of them fucking in my head,” Raven exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Some things will always remain private between Clarke and I. With that said, all I will say about what happened that night is it was one of the best of my life; it was the first time I made love, even though I didn’t fully realize it at the time,” Lexa said before sweetly kissing Clarke.</p>
<p>“I agree with the Lexa that some things will remain private between us and that night is one of those things. All I will say is that the night I lost my virginity was one of the best of my life. I can’t imagine having my first time any other way or with anyone else. That night, Lexa became not only my first but also my only,” Clarke said before placing a kiss of her own to Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>“Wait, you weren’t kidding when you said you got pregnant when you lost your virginity,” Murphy asked.</p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t kidding. Geez Murphy, what the hell did you think I was doing when I never even really dated?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you were party girl Griffin in high school so I always assumed, ya know?”</p>
<p>“Well you were wrong Murphy; and in case you forgot I only ever started partying because my dad died. Moving on though, what’s the next question for Lexa and I?”</p>
<p>“How did you two find each other again? I’ve never actually heard that part of the story before,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Well, Anya actually set us up on a blind date. She had been dating Raven for years at that point and knew I had never dated since the kids were born, but in reality, I hadn’t dated since the night I met Lexa. Anya didn’t tell me the name of my date but even if she had I wouldn’t have put the pieces together because Lexa and I stupidly didn’t exchange names the night we met. Anyway, she badgered me enough that I agreed and when I walked into the restaurant and was brought to the table I saw Lexa and all we said was ‘you’. I may have rushed things a bit then because I told her about Aden and Madi immediately and well..”</p>
<p>“You didn’t rush things love; in hindsight, I loved that you told me so quickly, it showed me that you meant it when you said you wanted me in their lives and weren’t going to keep them from me. Anyway, Clarke trailed off because I didn’t react to the news the best I had been told I was sterile so I didn’t believe it was possible. My ex had gotten pregnant when she cheated on me and said the baby was mine but when the truth came out when the baby was clearly not mine it broke me. I always wanted kids so I was heartbroken and when Clarke told me about our children I was taken back to that place and I stormed out of the restaurant.”</p>
<p>“You two have never really told us about how everything happened before the day Lexa met the twins so how on earth did you go from Lexa storming out to expecting triplets and getting engaged about a month later,” Jasper asked.</p>
<p>“I called Raven as soon as I got to my car and she had me on speaker so I talked to Anya too. To say they were surprised to hear about who Lexa was to me and the twins would be an understatement. They both tried to reassure me and Anya said she’d handle Lexa. Later that night Lexa called me and apologized. She asked for a DNA test and I agreed immediately and it just happened from there.”</p>
<p>“What she’s not telling you is that Anya handled me by banging on my door and telling me a few harsh truths I needed to hear. She suggested the DNA test if I needed scientific proof and not just Clarke’s word and Anya’s belief in her word. When I called her that night she graciously accepted my apology and agreed to the test without hesitating. The next day we got the test and Nyko rushed the results so I knew for sure late that afternoon. I called Clarke immediately and I spent the night at their house and we haven’t spent a night apart since.”</p>
<p>“No, we haven’t and I have never been happier.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I think that’s enough of this game because I can only handle your disgustingly sweet couple moments and I’ve officially had my fill of said moments,” Raven said while fake gagging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the first game ended, they enjoyed conversation and some story telling while enjoying the cucumber sandwiches the staff had brought out for a snack. They spent what seemed like ages sharing stories of the couple both before and after they were a couple.</p>
<p>“So, this one time we were hanging out at Clarke and Raven’s when all of a sudden, their dad comes running to the room, all red faced, demanding to know how his favorite slippers now were covered teeth marks. Clarke was trying so hard to keep a straight face but it was clear as day she knew what happened. Jake could tell that Clarke knew something so he said anyone with information leading to the apprehension of the culprit would get an unlimited amount of art supplies for a month. I have never seen Clarke turn someone in so quick,” Bellamy said through laughter.</p>
<p>“But wait, who exactly did you turn in, babe?”</p>
<p>“I found a stray dog that morning and brought him home to feed him but he wandered off through the house while I was getting food for him and when I realized he was gone he was already chewing his way through Dad’s slippers. After he ate, he went to the door and I could tell he wanted to leave so I let him. Dad laughed when I told him but he made sure that dog got fed every time he’d show up looking for food after that,” Clarke said with a fond smile.</p>
<p>“Awe, that’s sweet,” Lexa said as she kissed her fiancée.</p>
<p>“I have a story! When we were in high school, Lexa and I were in the same anatomy class. Our teacher was this really old man who honestly didn’t teach us much. When we got to the section on reproductive organs someone had brought up that they heard Lexa was intersex. Despite how horrible some people could be Lexa never hid who she was; that’s something I’ve always admitted about you actually Lexa. Anyway, our teacher, Mr. Pike, asked the student to repeat what she said so she did and he said something along the lines of ‘there’s no such thing as that a girl can’t have a penis only men do’ and Lexa of course told him he was wrong and he wouldn’t listen so Lexa stood up and dropped her pants right there in the middle of class. To say Pike was left speechless was an understatement,” Artigas said through laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, babe, you never told me that one before. Good for you for showing him how wrong he was. Like seriously though what kind of anatomy teacher either doesn’t know what being intersex is or refuses to admit that being intersex exists.”</p>
<p>“He was an ass but the school board forced him to resign after it got back to them that he made that comment,” Lexa explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It continued like that with their family and friends sharing stories about the couple until Anya decided it was time to move on to the next game.</p>
<p>“Alright, I think it’s time to move on to ‘bride and bride trivia’, so everyone take your seats and lets see how well the couple really knows one another,” Anya said.</p>
<p>Everyone took their seats, with Clarke and Lexa resuming their earlier position on the loveseat facing the group and accepted the white board that were handed to them.</p>
<p>“First question, what is Lexa’s birthday,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“Easy, April 7th. If you’re looking for the year too she was born in 1995.”</p>
<p>Lexa then revealed her whiteboard which read ‘April 7, 1995’.</p>
<p>“So far so good for our happy couple. But Lexa, when is Clarke’s birthday,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“Easy, May 20th and she was born in 1997.”</p>
<p>Clarke revealed her whiteboard which read ‘May 20, 1997’.</p>
<p>“At least we know our couple knows something about each other. Moving on. You can each write your answer for this one. What is your soon-to-be wife’s favorite color,” Raven asked.</p>
<p>“Lexa’s is blue.”</p>
<p>“Clarke’s is green.”</p>
<p>Once again, the whiteboards revealed the couple answered correctly.</p>
<p>“What was your soon-to-be wife’s first concert,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“Lexa’s was Dolly Parton because she took her mom since Dolly Parton is one of her favorite singers.”</p>
<p>“Clarke’s was Cindi Lauper because she secretly loves 80s music.”</p>
<p>The whiteboards showed that the couple got yet another question right. The game continued on like that as the couple got question and question after question right until they reached the final two questions.</p>
<p>“Okay, we have three questions left. First, what three items would your fiancée bring to a deserted island,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“Clarke would bring her art supplies, a pot for boiling water so its safe to drink and to cook and her father’s watch. All our kids and I would be there too.”</p>
<p>“Lexa would bring her dagger, knife and sword collection she thinks I forget she owns, flint for fire building and the cogwheel pendant her father gave her when she turned eighteen. All of our kids and I would be there too of course.”</p>
<p>The whiteboards showed that yet again the couple answered correctly. Their siblings and friends on the other had issues with their answers.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s way more than three items,” Bellamy protested.</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s not the question asked what three items we would bring and people are not items they are people, therefore we get the items we listed plus our family,” Clarke said matter-of-factly while Lexa proudly nodded.</p>
<p>“I mean technically they are right,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“Fine. Next question, what is the other’s number one fear,” Bellamy asked.</p>
<p>“Losing our kids or each other,” the couple said in unison immediately.</p>
<p>“I guess we don’t need them to write their answers on the boards for that one,” Murphy chuckled.</p>
<p>“Alright, final question then. What is the greatest gift the other has given you,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“Our children,” the couple again said in unison, and they each subconsciously placed a hand on Clarke’s baby bump.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s safe to say they know each other,” Monty said through chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The groups snacked on caprese salad bites and queso stuffed mini peppers that had been brought out for another round of snacking. Lexa suspected the near constant trays of snacks were being offered to make sure Clarke and the babies got enough nutrients but Lexa wasn’t going to complain, she appreciated the gesture.</p>
<p>With another round of snacks consumed it was time to move on to the final activity taking place in the gardens; present opening.</p>
<p>“You know you guys didn’t have to get us anything, right,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“We know but we wanted to,” Raven said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I know we haven’t opened anything but thank you guys; we didn’t need you to get us anything but thank you,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“So, Madi and Aden got you guys something when they were shopping on the mainland with the grandparents the other day and they insisted you open their gift first,” Lincoln said as he handed the couple a large box.</p>
<p>The couple opened the box and they gasped and immediately teared up seeing what was inside. Inside was a sleek black frame with a custom print enclosed within the frame. Across the top of the print in black cursive “Our Love Story” was written. Below the right was a series of three hearts and each heart was filled in with an image of a map with a specific location pin pointed. The first heart, on the left side of the print, showed a portion of the map of Arkadia with a red dot placed in the area where the frat house where Clarke and Lexa met was located. Under the heart “Hello!” was written in cursive black ink and “06/06/2015” was below that. The next heart, in the center of the print, showed a portion of the map of the area where the cabin was located in California with a red dot placed in the area where the lake, where they got engaged, near their cabin was located. Under the heart “Will You?” was written in cursive black ink and “12/31/2020” was below that. The final heart, on the right of the print, showed a portion of the map for their island they were currently on with a red dot placed in the area where the beach was, where they were to be married in a couple of days. Under the heard “I Do!” was written in cursive black ink and “03/07/2021” was below that.</p>
<p>“This is beautiful,” Clarke said in awe.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect. Oh, Clarke, there’s a note,” Lexa said as she opened the note so they could read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mommy &amp; Mama,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uncle Lincoln wrote this for us but he promised to write what we said word for word! When Grandma, Grampy, YaYa and Nana took us shopping we asked if we could get you something to celebrate the wedding. They took us to all sorts of store but then we saw this cool photography studio and they made custom prints. We saw this idea on the wall and the man said he could do one for us. Grandma, Grampy, YaYa and Nana made sure he had the right dates and locations then he had this made in like an hour! It was so cool seeing him make it. But, that’s not what we wanted to tell you. We wanted to tell you how excited we are for the wedding. We can’t wait for you to be officially married and all of us to have the same last name! You’re the best Mommies in the whole wide world and we love you! We hope you enjoy your bridal shower, even though we don’t know what that is. Does it mean you’re having a special shower because you’re both brides? If so, how is it different from a regular shower? Can you tell us sometime? Anyway, we love you lots and hope you like your present!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Madi &amp; Aden</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh my God, the fact that they took bridal shower to literally mean a special shower for brides cracks me up. I love our kids. Seriously Clarke, we have the best kids!”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more. Our kids are the best. I love how thoughtful they always are. We should hang this in our bedroom when we get home, Lex.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone had had a chance to swoon over the twins’ thoughtful gift, Lexa and Clarke continued to open presents. They got household items, like a monogramed “Mrs. &amp; Mrs. Woods” cutting board, monogramed towels and wine glasses and more sentimental gifts like framed photos of the couple or their children. When it finally came time to open the gifts from their siblings, they started with Raven’s gift, at her urging. Lexa and Clarke pulled the top of the box together and instead of reacting like they had for all the other gifts, the couple jerked back a little and yelled in unison.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What has Raven done now??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously Raven, why the hell is there a Tupperware container of clearly used sex toys in here?!”</p><p>“Well dear sister, you and Lexipoo here seemed so proud of your sexual proclivities that I thought I’d let you both know that Lexa isn’t the only Woods who knows how to satisfy,” Raven said with a smirk and finally meeting the couple’s eyes.</p><p>Lexa looked at her sister while Clarke and Raven were having their little exchange and saw the look in her face and knew instantly that she did not recognize all of the contents in the box and was confused and that gave Lexa a comeback of her own. She could tell Clarke had a comeback of her own ready but gently squeezed her hand indicating that she had a comeback she wanted to deliver herself. </p><p>“First, you’ve been told a million times not to call me that. Second, are you really sure you want to go down this road with me Raven?”</p><p>Raven visibly gulped and Lexa knew she had her.</p><p>“I’ll take your silence to mean I should continue. My sister seems surprised by the contents of the container….”</p><p>“Okay fine! God, I’m supposed to be the genius and yet you keep beating me today, what the hell?! You fucking caught me, I tried to get one over on you and clearly failed, happy now,” Raven grumbled.</p><p>“Yep, I’m happy. But seriously, Anya, if you need some pointers so that your girl doesn’t feel the need to go to these lengths to try and out do Clarke and I in the satisfaction department let me know,” Lexa said with a wink.</p><p>“Oh my God, Lexa! I know how to satisfy my own girlfriend she’s just a fucking bonehead who thinks she’s always five steps ahead of the rest us and decided to manufacture her comeback instead of just letting it go and moving on. Like seriously Rae, so you saw them mid-orgasm not like we don’t know they have sex. I think the two pregnancies each with multiples speaks for themselves of the success of their bedroom activities,” Anya ranted before slapping Raven on the back of the head.</p><p>“Ow! What the fuck was that for?”</p><p>“That, lover is for being an idiot. This,” Anya cut herself off mid sentence to pull Raven in for a very steamy and not PG-13 rated kiss, “is to remind you that I can satisfy your needs without assistance.”</p><p>The group were shocked at Anya’s handling of the situation since she had always been so private with the details of her relationship with Raven as well as her past relationships. It took her a moment but she realized the group were all staring at her.</p><p>“What? I can’t take a page out of my own sister’s book and be a little more brazen,” she asked like it was obvious causing Lexa to burst out laughing which cause Clarke to join in and soon the rest of the group did too.</p><p>When she was done laughing, Lexa walked up to her sister and pulled her in for a hug before whispering in her ear, “see it is okay to be a little more open at times but make sure your girlfriend learns to knock on a damn door I don’t plan to always be this brazen about my own bedroom activities.” </p><p>When Lexa pulled back from the head Anya nodded signaling she agreed and the brunette quickly went to rejoin Clarke on their loveseat.</p><p>“So, now that the gag gift is outta the way what did our fine siblings really get us,” Lexa said as if what had just happened with Raven was no big deal causing Clarke to chuckle.</p><p>Lincoln went and retrieved the box containing he real gift and handed it to Lexa and Clarke.</p><p>“We actually all went in and got you a gift together. We hope that’s alright.”</p><p>“Of course, that’s alright. We told you before you didn’t even need to get us anything at all,” Clarke gently told the man.</p><p>As they had with all the other gifts, the couple opened it together but unlike past gifts they found multiple wrapped objections within the box. </p><p>“Is there any certain order we are supposed to open these,” Lexa asked before they began opening the wrapped contents of the box.</p><p>“Not really, but if something ends up not making sense we’ll explain after you open everything,” Luna quickly answered.</p><p>With a nod to Luna, Clarke and Lexa selected one of the items and carefully unwrapped it together. Inside was a golden frame containing a painted crest. Upon closer inspection, the realized it was a crest for them. It was a standard crest shape but the outline of the crest was a blue-green shade and in the center, were medieval era cursive calligraphy that read “C &amp; L”. The “C” was on the top left corner of the crest with the “&amp;” in the center diagonally below the “C” and the “L” was diagonally below the “&amp;” in the bottom right corner. On the blue-green banner under the crest was deep blue writing which simply read, “Woods est. 2021”. Surrounding the crest were details that seemed to depict their love story. There were outlines of the Arkadia skyline, the Polis skyline, the Eiffel Tower, the lake, fireworks, a pregnancy test, their rings, the island and scattered throughout were the various flowers that would be involved with their wedding and reception.</p><p>“Wow, this is beautiful,” Lexa said as she took in every detail.</p><p>“So beautiful, it depicts so much from our story.”</p><p>“It’s a custom wedding crest. We found this local artist who makes them. We gave her all the information and she designed it. We went with a blue-green shade for the crest because of your wedding colors and we know the colors are your favorites,” Lincoln explained.</p><p>“It’s perfect, thank you,” Lexa said as she smiled at her brother.</p><p>“It really is perfect, we love it,” Clarke added with a smile of her own.</p><p>After carefully setting the gift aside Clarke selected one of the two remaining gifts and began to open it with Lexa. Once unwrapped they discovered matching coffee mugs. One mug was green and the other was blue and on both in gold lettering it said, “I’m her Mrs.”</p><p>“Awe, these are adorable,” Clarke cooed, quickly claiming the green mug since it was her favorite color.</p><p>“They really are. Now, every time I look at it I can be reminded of your gorgeous blue eyes,” Lexa said as she grabbed the blue mug.</p><p>“Ugh, you two are always so disgustingly in love, make it stop,” Murphy groaned.</p><p>“Nope, I’m in love with the love of my life and I’m gonna show that love to the whole damn world,” Lexa said before sweetly pecking Clarke’s lips.</p><p>“Mhm, what she said,” Clarke said before quickly pulling Lexa in for a steamier kiss.</p><p>“Okay, we get the picture you love each other; can you open the rest now? Inquiring minds want to know what you got,” Monty said with glee.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll open the last one then, wouldn’t want to leave you all in suspense for too long,” Lexa said as she reached for the final package.</p><p>Moving on to the final wrapped package, Lexa and Clarke opened the gift and instantly both women were brought to tears.</p><p>“H..how,” was all Lexa could ask as tears well over and fall.</p><p>“I..if you had th..this why didn’t you tell me you..you thought..,” Clarke trailed off overcome with emotion herself.</p><p>“I didn’t know that picture existed. Had I known, I would have put the pieces together and we would have had this party years ago. When you two set the date, I started thinking of what I should get you. It took me a little bit but then one day one my fraternity brothers reached out to say he’d be in Polis for a business trip and wanted to know if I wanted to grab lunch and then it hit me; there were a ton of pictures taken by so many people that night but not every picture made its way to every member. So, I ended up sending a mass email to all my fraternity brothers who were there that night and one of them still had access to their old cloud account and found that picture, well the full version of that picture at least. It was actually a wider shot that captured most of the dance floor but I obviously had it cut down so only you two were in the shot. I’m surprised a drunk frat guy even took that good of a picture but seeing as it’s the only one from the night you met I knew you’d always treasure it,” Lincoln explained with a shrug.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa exchanged a loving look as they looked at the framed photo from the party. In the picture, Lexa was facing Clarke and it was clear they were having a moment. There was no space between them but the photograph captured the perfect moment because it captured Clarke having cupped Lexa’s face while kissing her. Their first kiss was on that dance floor at the party and they instantly knew the person who took the picture had unknowingly captured their first kiss.</p><p>Without saying anything a teary-eyed Lexa and Clarke stood and engulfed Lincoln in a tight hug, whispering their thanks in his ear. When they said back down they finally noticed that the frame was hand carved wood with infinity symbols in each of the corners, much like the ones on the crib Raven had made, and it looked like the frame had had letters burned into it because the bottom of the frame read “True Love’s Kiss”.</p><p>“Who made the frame,” Clarke asked after they had admired it.</p><p>“It was a group effort. Luna, it turns out, has a talent for carving so she cut the wood, sanded it and worked her magic to make the actual frame. Raven then carved the infinity symbols in since she knows how to do that now. Anya came up with the label at the bottom and then I had one of our engineers at Trikru help recalibrate one of our lasers we weren’t using that day so it would burn the words into the wood. Once that was done we just stained it and popped the picture in. Oh, and don’t worry I kept a digital copy of the picture and will email it to you so you have it.”</p><p>“Thank you, guys, so much for this. You have no idea how much this simple gift means to us,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Really, this is perfect. I never thought we’d have anything to remember that night by other than the twins and our memories. We cannot thank you guys enough for this,” Clarke added before she and Lexa approached Lincoln, Luna, Anya and Raven and engulfed them in a group hug.</p><p>When the hug finally broke, they could see their friends were emotional too. The couple allowed everyone a chance to look at the picture and frame and shortly after a few members of the staff came in to carefully package the gifts up so they could be safely transported to the main house. Clarke asked that the packages be delivered directly to their room knowing that she and Lexa would want to at least show the twins the picture of their first kiss. She also made sure the staff knew to deliver Raven’s gag gift directly to her and Anya’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything was squared away with the gifts, Niylah set up her camera on a tripod and set the time so they could take a few group shots before leaving the gazebo to head to their dinner destination. Throughout the event Niylah had been capturing more candid shots as well and even managed to get one depicting the moment Lexa and Clarke realized they had been gifted a picture of their first kiss. After the camera and tripod were packed up the group walked back through the gardens and out the gates where a party bus was waiting. </p><p>“How did you guys get a party bus on our island,” Lexa asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Mom, Nyko, Abby, Madison paid for it. They said they knew you wouldn’t let them buy you anything else for the wedding since they arranged the first part of your honeymoon so when they heard our plans they offered to cover the cost of having the bus company ferry a bus here for us to use tonight. And before you two get upset at them for paying for something else it really didn’t cost that much and the four of them are the only parents you have. Plus, your kids looked over my shoulder as we were looking at the company’s website and they insisted that their moms needed a party busy because it would be ‘so cool’. So, really, the grandparents just did what grandparents do and made their grandkids happy and we wouldn’t want to deprive the twins of their happiness, would we,” Anya asked.</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that I guess Clarke and I should just say, we call dibs on the best seats!,” Lexa exclaimed as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and quickly made their way onto the bus causing the rest of the group to laugh.</p><p>When the couple entered the bus they immediately saw leather seats lining the sides and back of the bus but what caught their eye were the two poles in the middle of the bus.</p><p>“What the hell?!”</p><p>“Oh, crap! We let them on the bus first and based on Lexa’s reaction I think they saw the poles,” Raven rushed out as the group made a mad dash for the bus.</p><p>“Guys, before you freak out, the company specializes in buses for bachelor and bachelorette parties so the poles kinda came with the bus,” Anya rushed out.</p><p>“Oh, okay, that makes sense, I guess,” Lexa said warily.</p><p>“So, you guys haven’t planned something crazy,” Clarke asked for conformation.</p><p>“Nope, just a fun last hoorah before you two officially tie the knot,” Raven said.</p><p>“I’m choosing to believe you but something says I shouldn’t,” Clarke said.</p><p>After a moment, Lexa decided to break the tension between the Griffin sisters.</p><p>“So, you guys said dinner would be after so what are we having,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“That is a surprise, but I promise you and Clarke are going to love it,” Lincoln told his sister.</p><p>Lincoln then told the driver they were ready to go and as soon as everyone took a seat the bus pulled away from the gardens and headed towards their next destination.</p><p> </p><p>They had been on the bus for about ten minutes when Lexa fully realized that they were traveling in random patterns to make it harder for her to figure out where they were headed.  Lexa was Lexa though and had taken note of how the bus moved and how much time passed between turns so she had a general idea of there they were headed. When the bus began to make another turn though Lexa heard the telltale sound of the bus dying. </p><p>“What’s going on,” Lexa called out to the driver.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m going to check under the hood; I apologize for the delay,” the drive said as he got out of the driver’s seat. </p><p>He was outside for only a few minutes before he hopped back in and turned the bus back on but this time loud music started to blared and the assortment of colorful lights in the roof of the began to flash and move around and before Lexa or Clarke knew what was happening four individuals came out from the hidden back section of the bus. There were two women and two men. One woman and one man were dressed as cops while the other two were dressed as firefighters.</p><p>“Someone called and said there’d be fire to put out and a few arrests to be made,” the female dressed as a cop said before the four newcomers began to dance to the music.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa sat there, still holding hands, with slack jaws at the scene unfolding before them. Their siblings and friends however were cheering the newcomers on. The song playing was “Pony” and the second Lexa and Clarke heard the famous song from that scene in “Magic Mike” they knew their siblings, Raven ad Anya most likely, had ordered strippers. </p><p>“Oh my god, you totally ordered stripers,” the couple called out in unison as the dancers began their routine.</p><p>“Just enjoy it,” Raven shouted out.</p><p>Rolling their eyes, the couple decided to sit back and at least be entertained by their siblings’ and friends’ reactions to the strippers.</p><p>About thirty seconds into the routine the four dancers pulled of their uniforms to reveal barely there thongs on the women with matching bralettes and very tight boxer briefs for the men. The women began to dance on the poles while the men approached Bellamy and Murphy who had begun waving single dollar bills in the air. Lexa and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the eagerness of their two friends to receive lap dances from the male dancers. When the women got off the poles and approached Lexa and Clarke though, Lexa spoke up.</p><p>“You can give my fiancée a dance if she wants one but I don’t; I already have the best woman in the world decide me every day and in bed with me every night so I don’t need a dance. Thank you for the offer though,” Lexa respectfully told the dancer.</p><p>“Awe, babe,” Clarke said as she turned to peck Lexa’s lips before turning to the dancers, “I don’t want one either; nothing can compare to the woman I will get to call my wife in a matter of days. You should go see my sister and Lexa’s sister though; they’re together but I’m sure they’d appreciate a lap dance,” Clarke said as she directed the dancers towards Anya and Raven.</p><p>As the dancers began giving Anya and Raven lap dances, they saw that the male dancers had begun to make their rounds to their other friends who wished to receive a dance from them. </p><p>“You know, I could always give you a dance,” Clarke seductively said.</p><p>“Mhmm, I really like the sounds of that but if you get me riled up with a dance, I’m going to want to fuck you until you’re screaming my name and we can’t do that here. But, when we get back to our room I definitely want that dance,” Lexa replied as she pulled Clarke onto her lap and began kissing her passionately.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to get too riled up?”</p><p>“I can control myself enough to make out with my girl,” Lexa said as she rejoined their lips.</p><p> </p><p>About five minutes after the dancers’ routine ended and they left the bus, they arrived at their dinner destination. Lexa went down the steps first so she could assist Clarke down so she wouldn’t trip. When they turned around Lexa finally realized they were at the lighthouse, her absolute favorite part of island.</p><p>“We’re having dinner in the lighthouse,” Lexa asked in disbelief.</p><p>“We are. We know how much you love this lighthouse so we arranged for us to eat dinner at the top of the lighthouse so we can enjoy the view while we eat and enjoy each other’s company,” Lincoln explained.</p><p>“This is amazing, thank you,” Lexa exclaimed.</p><p>“This really is beautiful. I didn’t realize it was a fully functional lighthouse though.”</p><p>“That’s because it was the middle of the day when I brought you, Aden and Madi here. The light only turns on from dusk til dawn.”</p><p>“That makes sense. Can we go inside though cause Sprout, Kit, Squid and I are hungry,” Clarke said making the group chuckle.</p><p>“Of course, right this way ladies,” Lincoln said as he ushered them inside.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Lexa visited the island when she was looking for properties to purchase, since she loved the country and wanted a home there, was blown away when she was told the entire island was for sale. At the time, the only buildings on the island were the main house, guest house, staff quarters and the lighthouse. Lexa was astonished at how large the lighthouse was and how amazing the views were from the top. She was also surprised to find that instead of a staircase that would was in the middle of the floor, it had an elevator. When Lexa signed the contract to purchase the island that very day, the first improvement she knew she wanted to make was to redo the elevator so that the side facing out was all glass so you could see the view as you traveled up. To do this she also had to put more glass paneling along the side of lighthouse as well. </p><p>When they entered the lighthouse this time, Lexa fondly remembered her first visit while also enjoying Clarke’s facial expressions as she saw the view from the elevator as night was beginning to fall for the first time. As they stepped foot out of the elevator Lexa entered a space she knew well but, like Clarke, she was blown away at what she saw.</p><p>In front of the couple was a beautifully arranged extra-large circular table. Each place setting was either on top of a blue placemat or a green placement. The were organized so every other placemat was the same color. On top of the placemats were ivory plates that had gold rims and in the same medieval font and layout used on the wedding crest “C &amp; L” was written with “03-07-2021” written in the same script underneath. Classic silver silverware and gold rimmed wine glasses completed the place settings. In the center of the table were a variety of serving dishes so they group could eat family style.</p><p>The dishes present included Clarke’s currently favorite buffalo chicken wing dip and mac n cheese with Frank’s Red Hot sauce drizzled on top, and a bottle of it was on the table as well. There were also chicken cordon blue stuffed chicken, Greek cucumber subs, spinach spanakopita, Greek stuffed chicken, Greek fondue with assorted chips and crackers and bread for dipping, nachos with extra cheese and jalepenos, roaster asperagus, assorted roasted mixed vegetables, ceasar salad, mixed berry cobbler and apple tarts.</p><p>“Damn, this looks amazing,” Clarke said as she subconsciously licked her lips.</p><p>“It really does. I love the variety of dishes and am very appreciative that you left a bottle of the hot sauce on the table because my girl will want it,” Lexa said as she placed a kiss to Clarke’s temple.</p><p>“Well come on then, pick a seat and lets eat,” Anya said.</p><p> </p><p>The group had been eating for about five minutes when Lexa decided to have a bit of fun.</p><p>“So, Anya, you seemed to really enjoy that lap dance earlier,” Lexa said with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>Anya instantly blushed while staring daggers at her sister but Raven came to her rescue.</p><p>“It’s okay babe, she literally was grinding on you and tried to shove your face in her boobs, it’s okay to find it a little exciting. It was kinda hot getting to watch you try to resist the dance. Maybe I’ll give you one later myself,” the Latina said with a wink.</p><p>“Touché, Rae. But remember it’s all in the hip angle to reach maximum pleasure, plus a little finger action. If you’re not sure what I mean just remember what you saw this morning,” Lexa said causing Raven and Anya to spit out their drinks while the rest of the room burst into laughter.</p><p>“She’s right, change up the hip angle even just a little bit with finger action in the right spot and bam welcome to the land of orgasms,” Clarke added with her own mischievous yet proud smirk.</p><p>“Oh my God! Are you guys every going to let me live this down,” Raven asked exasperated.</p><p>“Nope,” the couple said in unison, sending everyone into another fit of laughter.</p><p>“Moving on, are you two more excited for the wedding or the honeymoon,” Anya asked.</p><p>“For me, I’m looking forward to being able to officially call Clarke my wife the most; everything else is just icing on top of the cake.”</p><p>“Awe babe, I feel the exact same way,” Clarke said before kissing Lexa chastely. </p><p>“Of course you two would have the sappiest answer to that question,” Raven said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>Ignoring Raven’s antics Luna asked, “have you two thought of any baby names yet?”</p><p>“We’ve talked about it some and have a list of names we both like but we’ve decided to wait until they are born to finalize names so we can see what name fits them best. Plus we decided we don’t want to know what we’re expecting; we want it to be a surprise so we can’t really finalize names anyway,” Lexa replied.</p><p>“I think that’s nice that you want to be surprised. Do you have any favorite names though for boys and girls,” Luna asked.</p><p>“I really like Alexander for a boy, so he’d be named after Lexa, and I really like Hope and Faith for girls.”</p><p>“I really like Owen for a boy but naming a boy Alexander is growing on me and you have no idea how much it warms my heart to know Clarke would like to name a boy, if we are blessed with another son, after me. For a girl, I really like Hope and Faith too but I also like Davina.”</p><p>“Davina? That’s a different name,” Harper observed. </p><p>“It is, but it means beloved so I thought it’d be appropriate.”</p><p>“Ahh, that makes sense. But you know Harper is also a great name in case you two needed some new idea,” Harper said.</p><p>“We’ll take it under advisement,” Clarke replied cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>The group continued to eat and talk for another hour before Lincoln made an announcement.</p><p>“I’m sure you two are thinking that this dinner was our final plan for the evening but it’s not; we have one more place to take you. I promise there won’t be strippers this time but we do need to take the bus to get there,” Lincoln explained.</p><p>“Okay, Clarke, are you up for going to one more place,” Lexa asked her fiancée as she turned to face her and a hand subconsciously went to Clarke’s stomach and began to rub sooth circles when she felt her children kicking.</p><p>“Our children were kicking up a storm but you’ve calmed them down with just your touch so I think we can handle one more location, so long as we can leave whenever we want?”</p><p>“Of course, love,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Yea, we planned on heading back to the house whenever you two decided you were ready,” Lin assured.</p><p>“Alright then, lets see what else you lot have planned for us,” Lexa said as she stood up then offered her hand to Clarke to help her up before the group made their way out of the lighthouse and back onto the bus.</p><p> </p><p>When the bus pulled up to their final destination for the night, the couple realized they had been brought to the observatory.</p><p>“We know you both enjoyed star gazing with your dads so we thought this would be a nice way to kinda include them since they can’t be here with you,” Luna explained.</p><p>“This is perfect,” the couple said in unison.</p><p>Once everyone was inside they took turns looking through the high-powered telescopes through which they were able to see various constellations and Lexa and Clarke were even able to see a shooting start, which they both took as a sign of good fortune for their wedding. The also enjoyed the different viewports so they see various views with the naked eye as well. After everyone had a turn with the telescopes and viewports, the retracted the retractable portion of the roof and enjoyed the view from above. The entire group was rather quiet during this time but they all enjoyed just being together and enjoying the views. Lexa’s hand never left Clarke’s the entire time though. After a little over an hour at the observatory, Clarke said she wanted to head back because she was tired so the group made their way back to the bus and were dropped off in front of the front door. Once inside, the group said their goodnights and made their way to their respective rooms.</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa and Clarke arrived at their room, Lexa went to grab their pajamas and the couple quickly began to undress. Once the couple were down to only their bras and boy shorts, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her to the couch at the foot of their bed and pushed her down onto it. </p><p>“Clarke, what are you doing?”</p><p>“You said I couldn’t give you a dance earlier so, now that it’s just us though I plan to give you that dance, babe.”</p><p>Lexa gulped as she watched Clarke walk over to sound system in the room, grab the controller and put some music on. Lexa wasn’t familiar with the song but it was definitely a song someone could strip to. Lexa felt her cock twitch and begin to stiffen in her shorts as she watched Clarke dancer her way back towards her, slowly and sensually stripping her blue lace bra and matching boy shorts along the way. When she reached Lexa, she was fully nude and grinned devilishly before straddling Lexa and beginning to grind down on the brunette’s pelvis as she continued to move her upper body as sensually as she could with her bump.</p><p>“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa groaned as she quickly placed her hands on Clarke’s hips once she straddled her and began to grind on her, helping the blonde move.</p><p>“You’re getting riled up love. I can feel you growing harder and I think you said something about fucking me until I’m screaming your name if I riled you up so you better deliver, love,” Clarke said seductively before she crashed their lips together.</p><p>Lexa matched Clarke’s passion when she eagerly kissed her back and asked for entrance, which Clarke granted. Tongues dueled, fighting for dominance that Lexa quickly won. Lexa took control of the kiss while continuing to help Clarke grind her bare pussy against her still clothed dick. Clarke began to grind harder while Lexa bucked her hips up hard making the blonde break the kiss to gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of Clarke’s shock, which resulted in there being a space between the two once Lexa’s hipped went back down, Lexa removed a hand from Clarke’s hips and shoved her shorts down. Lexa’s fully erect shaft slapped against her stomach just as Clarke lowered herself and began to grind her drenched folds along the bare cock.</p><p>“God, Lexa, you feel so good sliding through my folds. Fuck! I feel you hitting my clit. Shit, I’m so sensitive right now I think I could cum like this!”</p><p>“No,” Lexa growled, “you’re going to cum but only once I’m inside you.”</p><p>Lexa could feel and see Clarke’s juices coating her hard cock and knew the blonde was wet enough to take her. Lifting her up some Lexa lined herself up and helped the blonde lower herself onto Lexa’s pulsing member. Once she was fully sheathed, she gave Clarke a moment to adjust but Clarke instead immediately began to lift herself the slam back down. Clarke continued to ride Lexa hard for several minutes as she also pulled Lexa’s bra off and began to roughly knead her breasts and occasionally pull on the nipples. Both women knew this was going to be quick fuck; they were both too turned on to last long, so Lexa began to meet Clarke thrust for thrust as she also began to stimulate her clit by rubbing small fast circles around it.</p><p>“You feel so good Clarke. My cock is begging for release; can you feel it? Can you feel how badly my cock needs to fill you with my seed?”</p><p>“Ye..yes, I can fe..feel it. You’re pul..pulsing. FUCK! Harder, Lex, harder, I’m so close.”</p><p>Heeding Clarke’s words, Lexa’s increased the intensity of her thrusts and shifted her hips so she could hit Clarke’s g-spot on each thrust.</p><p>“YES! YES! That’s it Lexa. FUCK! Shit baby that’s it, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“I’m close baby girl, so close. Cum with me Clarke, cum on my big hard cock as I empty my balls inside you.”</p><p>Holding Clarke in place on her next downward thrust, Lexa tightened her grip on the blonde’s left hip and slammed up into Clarke, her balls hitting Clarke’s ass on each thrust once, twice thrice before Clarke clamped down on her cock like a vice grip and began to spasm uncontrollably as she came hard on the thickening member as it began to shoot a spurt after spurt of thick cum inside.</p><p>“LEXA!! I’m coming! YES! YES! YESSSSS!!”</p><p>“Oh God, Clarke, baby I’m coming. Fuck I’m coming! CLARKE!!!”</p><p>The pair continued to shutter against each other and when they finally came down from their highs, Lexa collapsed against the back of the couch while Clarke slumped into Lexa after sweetly kissing her lips.</p><p>“Fuck Lex, you make me cum so damn hard even when it’s just a quick fuck.”</p><p>“Nothing is ever just a quick fuck with you babe. Even when it’s quick and dirty I’m still making love to you,” Lexa said as placed a kiss to Clarke’s head.</p><p>“You’re right, babe; you’re so right. I love you so much Lex.”</p><p>“I love you too Clarke, so damn much.”</p><p>The couple stayed like that for a few minutes until Lexa’s cock softened inside Clarke. Helping ease her soon-to-be wife off of her member, Lexa could see their mixed cum dripping out around her cock and down Clarke’s thighs. Just as she was almost done removing herself from Clarke so she could lay Clarke down on the couch before going to get a cloth to clean them up the couple heard their bedroom door open.</p><p>“Hey guys, you weren’t ans…OH MY GOD!! FUCK!,” Raven screamed as she turned around, ran out of the room and slammed their door shut causing the couple to burst into laughter at Raven having walked in on them in their own room twice in one day.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re definitely never letting her live today down, like never ever,” Clarke said through her laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Raven...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Raven had run from their room, again, Lexa continued on her mission to lay Clarke down and clean her up. When she was done, she helped dress her in her pajamas before donning her own and carrying the blonde, bridal style, to their bed being sure to gently lay her down. Lexa then immediately joined Clarke in the bed and the blonde quickly move to lay on her side with her head on Lexa’s chest and her growing stomach resting on the brunette’s stomach.</p><p>“I wonder why your sister was barging in on us this time?”</p><p>“I don’t know. If it’s important she’ll come back or call.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. Can you believe we are officially getting married in two days?”</p><p>“Sometimes it still feels like this is all a dream but I cannot wait to officially become Mrs. Woods.”</p><p>“I can’t wait for that either. I can’t wait for all of us to officially have the same last name.”</p><p>Before the couple could continue their conversation, they heard a knock on their door. The couple shared a confused look before Lexa spoke.</p><p>“You can come in!”</p><p>When the door opened, the couple laughed seeing Anya walking in where her hand covering her eyes.</p><p>“Are you two decent?</p><p>“We’re never decent in bed but if you mean are clothed then yes we are,” Lexa replied with a smirk.</p><p>“God, you really have become more brazen since getting together with Clarke,” Anya replied as she removed her hand from her eyes.</p><p>“What can I say fully living as your true self and with the love of your life can do that to a girl. By the way, thanks for knocking. Do you think you can teach your girlfriend to do that?”</p><p>“Haha very funny. You two both know there is no teaching Raven anything. You would have thought this morning would have taught her to knock though. I will say watching her come back to our room screaming about needing bleach for her eyes was highly entertaining.”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa chuckled for a moment before changing topics.</p><p>“So are you going to tell us what brought you to our room at this hour,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“Right! I came to deliver the message Raven was supposed to before ya know. Anyway, Abby called Raven because when they tried calling you guys it went straight to voicemail so they realized your phones must be dead, but Aden woke up from a bad dream a few minutes ago and he was asking for you two so….,” Anya began to explain before watching Clarke and Lexa rush out of bed and straight out the door without even putting shoes on first. “Well I guess I don’t need to finish telling them that they were hoping they’d come over and talk to him,” Anya muttered to herself before leaving the room to go back to her own.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Lexa arrived at the guesthouse about five minutes after leaving their bedroom. When they entered the foyer, the lights were off and they didn’t hear anything so Lexa, who had interlaced her fingers with Clarke’s, headed for the staircase to make their way to the second floor where the bedrooms were. From the top of the stairs they could see a light was on in the last bedroom on the right. As they got closer they heard their sons distressed voice.</p><p>“I want Mommy and Mama,” Aden cried out.</p><p>“Sweetheart, why don’t you come cuddle with one of us then you can see Mommy and Mama in the morning,” Abby countered.</p><p>“No! I NEED Mommy and Mama!”</p><p>“It’s okay Aden, Mommy and Mama will come. They always know when we need them.”</p><p>Madi had no more than finished her sentence when the couple rushed into the room.</p><p>“It’s okay Aden, Mama and I are here,” Lexa rushed out as she and Clarke made a beeline for the bed and quickly got in it with their kids.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama!,” Aden shouted when he heard Lexa’s voice.</p><p>“See, Aden, I told you they’d come,” Madi said proudly.</p><p>As soon as the couple had gotten situated on the bed with Lexa sitting with her back against the headboard right next to Aden and Clarke mirroring Lexa’s position on the brunette’s other side, Aden crawled into Lexa’s lap and Madi soon followed. Clarke moved closer so there was no space between she and Lexa and laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder while she wrapped her arms around their children to hold them securely in her lap. The couple was so focused on their children that they didn’t notice the grandparents leave the room as Lexa began to speak.</p><p>“Do you want to tell us about your dream, Aden,” Lexa gently asked their son.</p><p>“It was really bad Mommy. I dreamed that you and the babies disappeared and then Mama, Madi and me never saw you or the babies again,” Aden said as he began to cry.</p><p>Lexa instinctually pulled Aden closer ad began to rub soothing circles into his back before responding.</p><p>“Oh, Aden, it must have been really scary dreaming that but I promise you that I am not going anywhere. Nothing and no one can take me away from you, Madi, Sprout, Kit, Squid or Mama. I will be with you guys until I take my last breath. And your baby siblings? They’re not going anywhere either. Give me your hand, Aden you too Madi,” Lexa said as she maneuvered her children so they could each place a hand on Clarke’s stomach.</p><p>“Move your hands closer to the center of my stomach, your siblings have been kicking there since we found out you had a bad dream and needed us,” Clarke explained as the twins moved their hands as directed.</p><p>“Do you two feel them kicking,” Lexa asked gently.</p><p>“Yes,” they said in unison.</p><p>“Good. See, they’re kicking and letting you know that they are still inside Mama growing big and strong so that they can be healthy when they’re born and you get to see them and hold them. They’re not going anywhere either,” Lexa reassured her son as she rubbed soothing circles above where the babies were kicking to help them calm down from the distress at knowing their brother was in distress himself.</p><p>“We’re all here Aden, and none of us are going anywhere,” Clarke added as well.</p><p>“Can you and Mommy sleep here with us tonight,” Aden asked Clarke without moving her eyes from her stomach.</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. Do you want us to sleep in this bed?”</p><p>When Aden nodded his head yes, Clarke and Lexa had a silent conversation with their eyes agreeing that they’d have their children sleep between them in the large king sized bed. Lexa began moving everything around so they could all lie down. After a few minutes, Clarke was lying on the left side of the bed, facing her children and Lexa. Aden, was curled up next to her bump with Madi next to him but curled into Lexa’s chest while Lexa was facing Clarke. The little family were cuddled so close together that Lexa was able to wrap her arm around both her children and have her hand resting on the side of Clarke’s bump. The twins cuddled into them further and Lexa and Clarke watched them begin to drift off to sleep.</p><p>“Goodnight Aden. Goodnight Madi. Goodnight Sprout. Goodnight Kit. Goodnight Squid. Goodnight Clarke. I love you all so much,” Lexa said as she closed her eyes to go to sleep with her family wrapped in her arms.</p><p>Clarke, tired from the long day, murmured a quick general goodnight in response. Just before the couple fell asleep though they heard the murmurs of their son and daughter.</p><p>“G’night mommies. G’night babies. Love you,” Madi murmured.</p><p>“Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Madi. Goodnight Sprout. Goodnight Kit. Goodnight Squid. I love you,” Aden murmured copying Lexa’s words from moments earlier.</p><p> </p><p>It was now Saturday evening and the group were sitting down for the informal rehearsal dinner. The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch a few hours earlier and the setup for the wedding looked fantastic so far. Their wedding planner, Sophia, also confirmed that everything was on schedule for tomorrow’s festivities. The closer their ceremony got, the more excited Lexa and Clarke got and that excitement skyrocketed after finishing the rehearsal.</p><p>Ever since Aden’s dream Thursday night he had been clingier to his parents, meaning Madi was too. Clarke and Lexa didn’t mind having their children so close, in fact they loved it since they would be apart from them for two weeks. They had had a virtual checkup with Addison Saturday morning, so Aden and Madi got to be part of that since they wouldn’t leave their parents’ sides. Addison enjoyed getting to see the kids she delivered and the kids enjoyed being able to ask Addison all sorts of questions about the babies. Aden of course asked if they’d know him and Madi when they were born since they talked to the babies just like their mommy. When they were told the babies would recognize their voices they cheered. After the checkup, the twins wanted to play in the trampoline room but only if Lexa played with them and Clarke watched, since they understood why she couldn’t play with them. The family enjoyed their time together being carefree before they had to get to the rehearsal. The twins stayed close to their parents during the rehearsal as well.</p><p>Aden did understand that his dream was only a dream and his mommy and the babies weren’t going anywhere but he, and by extension Madi, still wanted to be close to them. Because of this, the twins were eating their dinner, following the rehearsal, while sitting on Lexa’s lap at the dining room table.</p><p>They had decided on an informal family style rehearsal dinner consisting of make your own sandwiches and/or burgers. There were large serving plates with a stack of Indra’s special burgers that were season with her own dry rub that she would not reveal the ingredients of and a second plate with ham, turkey and roast beef for sandwich making. There was also a variety of breads, buns and rolls as well as all the toppings and condiments you can imagine for burger and sandwich making. There were also various chips available. Since their dinner could easily be eaten by hand it made it easy for Lexa to share a plate with the twins as they sat on her lap.</p><p>When dinner was finished Aden and Madi surprisingly agreed to go watch a movie with Bellamy, Murphy and the rest of their parents’ friends, so long as Clarke and Lexa promised to tuck them in afterwards. After the twins and their friends left the dining room to head to the home theater the extended family group began to appear nervous, thus making Clarke and Lexa nervous. No one spoke for several moments prompting Lexa to finally force the issue.</p><p>“Will one of you please tell us why you all look so nervous all of a sudden and are avoiding eye contact with Clarke and I?</p><p>When none of their siblings spoke, Lexa turned to their parents.</p><p>“Will one of you tell us then? Seriously, if you all aren’t going to tell us what’s going on Clarke and I are going to go enjoy our last night before the wedding.”</p><p>“That’s just it sweetheart, you can’t spend tonight with Clarke,” Indra gently told her daughter.</p><p>“What do you mean I can’t spend the night with Clarke,” Lexa asked outraged at the same time Clarke, who was equally outraged, but also distressed, growled out, “Why the hell can’t Lexa spend the night with me?”</p><p>Sensing her fiancée’s distress, Lexa immediately moved Clarke onto her lap, placed her chin on the blonde’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her holding her close while her hands also rested on her stomach, where she began to rub soothing circles as she could tell the babies were getting upset too.</p><p>“It’s okay, Clarke, I don’t care what they have planned I won’t be separated from you tonight or any night.”</p><p>“Yes, you will,” Raven said determined.</p><p>“No, we won’t be separated Raven,” Lexa growled out.</p><p>“Everyone please calm down,” Abby begged before continuing. “Girls, it is tradition to spend the night before the wedding away from your soon-to-be spouse so you need to spend tonight apart. It’s supposed to bring good luck adhering to this tradition.”</p><p>“No, Mom. I am not spending the night away from Lexa, no way.”</p><p>“And you are not separating me from Clarke or our unborn children. I kiss them and speak to them every night before we fall asleep and each morning when I wake and I will not have Sprout, Kit or Squid distressed because I’m not there. And I sure as hell am not leaving Clarke alone, causing her distress because I’m not there for her to cuddle with or get her what she craves at 2am.”</p><p>“You two will be fine spending one night apart. I will be staying with Clarke while you spend with night with Anya. I can handle getting whatever Clarke craves for one night, Lexa.”</p><p>“We said NO! This is our wedding, mine and Clarke’s not any of yours and we said we don’t’ want to spend the night a part. Yours and my brother’s ex already kept me from Clarke and my oldest children for years and I will not let you now separate me from my family again,” Lexa said as tears began to fall and she quickly whispered her apologies in Clarke’s ear before slipping out from underneath her and running out of the room.</p><p>The family sat there in shock at Lexa’s reaction, especially, to them having planned for the couple to spend one night apart. Before they could say anything though, a livid Clarke gave them each such a harsh glare that if looks could kill, they’d all be dead.</p><p>“How fucking insensitive can you all be?! You know how much it hurt Lexa and I both, but especially Lexa, to find out Octavia purposefully kept her from the kids and I. You all know that she can’t bear the thought of losing us or losing any more time with us and that one of her worst fear is losing us or missing out on any part of the pregnancy like she did with the twins. You assholes literally just brought all of her worst fears to the front of her mind because you wanted to forcibly keep her separated from us, again. Regardless though, we told you we didn’t want to spend the night apart and that should have been enough for you but it wasn’t. You know, Lexa is the one who gets them to stop incessantly kicking at night or gets them to calm down when they feel my stress or worry. Sure, they respond to me but Lexa, Lexa is who they respond to best and I sleep better knowing she’s there holding us protectively each night. You have no idea how much it means to me when I wake up due to a rough kick only to hear Lexa already talking to my stomach and rubbing soothing circles above where the kick was to calm our children. Those moments mean everything to us and it may seem silly to you Raven, but you don’t have kids nor have you had the love of your life kept from you for years so you can’t even begin to imagine why it matters so much to us to be able to share a bed. Use your genius brain Raven; we haven’t spent a night apart since the DNA test came back why do you think that is? God, and you four, you’re our parents and you should have known better. If you lot can’t respect mine and Lexa’s wishes for our wedding don’t both coming tomorrow and you better hope you haven’t ruined this for Lexa,” Clarke seethed before storming off in the direction Lexa went.</p><p>The family left at the table sat there in shock for a few moments before Raven finally spoke.</p><p>“They can feel the babies move?”</p><p>“Seriously, Raven, we fuck up monumentally and that’s all you come up with to say,” Any asked annoyed.</p><p>“I’m sorry but she..they didn’t say anything about feeling the babies move before just now.”</p><p>“They felt them kick for the first time the day Lexa told us all she accepted the coaching job. Indra, Nyko, Abby and I only know because the kids asked the babies not kick Clarke hard and go easy on her when they were saying their goodbyes before we took them the day you guys held their bridal shower,” Madison gently said.</p><p>“Oh, I was the first person she told last time,” Raven said dejectedly.</p><p>“For crying out loud, you guys need to wake the hell up. I know I’m not technically a part of this family but Lincoln and I told you all earlier it was a bad idea to try and separate them because of everything they’ve been through and you all insisted you knew them best. And Raven, do you really think she should have told you she felt the babies move before Lexa, their other mother? Those kids are hers too. You may have been told first last time but Lexa didn’t get the chance to be there last time. If you and Anya were expecting you’d want Anya to know you felt your child kick before you told your sister so why is it upsetting she told her partner first? You guys need to fix this because those two women don’t deserve to be stressed out the night before what is supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives. Not to mention, all this stress is not good for Clarke or the babies and you very well could have caused Lexa to have a panic attack over being afraid of losing her family. You may have meant well with traditions but you didn’t think about Clarke and Lexa and what would be best for them,” Luna firmly stated before leaving the room herself.</p><p>“She’s right and you know it. We told you not to try and force this but you especially Raven, just had to keep going even after they said no. It wouldn’t surprise me if they get Aden and Madi and elope after this disaster,” Lincoln said before following his girlfriend.</p><p>“They’re right. We messed up. I was so caught up in memories of my own wedding and how amazing it was for Gustus and I following traditions that I didn’t think about how this one, seemingly harmless, tradition could cause such distress. We need to go talk to them before they do actually go and elope without us,” Indra said sadly.</p><p>“I got caught up in my own vision of things too. I guess I didn’t stop and think about how different this wedding is from my own and I definitely didn’t even think about how what happened in the past could affect their views on this one tradition,” Abby said.</p><p>“I just wanted some time with my sister; she has this whole new life and I just wanted one night where it was just us like it used to be,” Raven said dejectedly.</p><p>“Raven, you have spent time alone with Clarke since she was reunited with Lexa and no matter what she’s still your sister but she has a family now and things won’t be like they were before she was a mother and before Lexa,” Abby gently told her daughter.</p><p>“Bottom line is we all overstepped majorly and we need to find them and apologize before the pain they’re feeling because of us settles into pure anger and potentially ruins their dream wedding,” Anya said seriously.</p><p>Looking around the room the group all nodded in agreement and began to plan what they would say to Lexa and Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>While their family were figuring out how to apologize Clarke and Lexa were comforting each other. Clarke had quickly found Lexa, in tears, hovering outside the home theater where their children were watching a movie.</p><p>“Lex, honey, it’s okay; we are going to spend tonight together like we always do. You are going to get t have your nightly chat with our littlest ones, you will hold me while I sleep and then tomorrow you are going to marry me, even if it’s just us and our kids there. You are not losing us Lexa and you aren’t going to lose any time with us. I know you’re out here in the hall because you needed to be close to Aden and Madi so why don’t we go into the sound booth so you can see the kids and we can talk without being overheard or disrupting the movie,” Clarke asked as she reassured her fiancée and held her tight in her arms.</p><p>With a nod of the head, the couple quietly made their way into the sound booth and sat down before Lexa spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I overreacted. I would never force you or the kids to be with me constantly or refuse to let you out of my sight it’s just the way they said it made it sound like they were forcing us apart and it just put me right back into the angry headspace I was in when I realized what Octavia had done. We were kept apart for so long and I missed so much so the mention of losing time and being forced to part with you scared me. I know they meant well and for some reason just assumed we’d follow every little tradition we could but it hurt that they wouldn’t listen to us when we said we didn’t want to be apart. Ugh, now you’re probably realizing that I’m messed up and you could do better than someone who freaks out at the prospect of spending a single night apart,” Lexa said completely defeated.</p><p>“Baby, no. I love you. I am in love with you. You are my soulmate. I completely agree you’re your assessment of their intentions and assumptions and your hurt over them not listening to us. And you weren’t the only one who got afraid and was put back in the mind space from when we found out about Octavia, babe. Hell, I went off on them all after you left, that’s why it took a bit to get to you. Even if Octavia hadn’t have done what she did I still would have freaked out about spending a night away from you because I feel safe sleeping in your arms, knowing you always hold me close and keep one arm around my stomach to protect our unborn children to. I didn’t get to have you during my last pregnancy but now that I do and I know how amazing you are at being the absolute best partner in the world, I don’t think I’d survive a night without you and Sprout, Kit and Squid would certainly be under duress if you weren’t with them for a night. So, baby, do not apologize for your feelings because I feel the same way and so do our children. When everything happened and I began to freak out I could feel the babies feeling that because of how they moved but the second I saw you and touched you again they calmed down knowing their mommy was here.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m glad I’m not the only who feels his way. Do you think we could all sleep on the yacht tonight?”</p><p>“You mean us and the twins?”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re supposed to get read there with Raven and Madi tomorrow anyway since it’s closer to the ceremony location than the house so I thought maybe we could sleep there tonight so we have sometime just the seven of us then Aden and I can go back to the house in the morning to get ready.”</p><p>“I think that sounds like a great plan Lex.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. I think we deserve some time just us and the kids. Tomorrow is a big day for them too so it seems fitting we all spend the night together without anyone else. I do have one condition though.”</p><p>“Anything you want is yours Clarke,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p>“The sun will be setting in a couple of hours and I’d really like to be able to sketch it from the open sea. So, I’d like to grab the kids and have our little adventure be a sleepover at sea and I also want us to eat breakfast together before we have to separate to get ready.”</p><p>“I do love to watch you sketch. I’ll text Captain Harris now so he can have everything ready to go when we get there. Why don’t we go back some pajamas and clothes to wear before we change into our attire for the ceremony for us and the kids then come grab them and head to the docks?”</p><p>“I think that sounds like a great plan, Lex.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple had been able to make their way upstairs without having to see any of their family. They packed the twins’ overnight items first then went to their room to pack their own. When Lexa wasn’t looking Clarke also packed a surprise she had intended to reveal during the first few days of their honeymoon but after the evening’s events she decided Lexa needed the surprise that day. Once everything was packed for them and the twins, the couple exited their room, bags in hand, and ran straight into their family.</p><p>“Oh God, you two are going to elope now, fuck! I didn’t, we didn’t mean to upset you both so much you’d pack your bags and run away to elope,” Raven rushed out.</p><p>“Guys, we are so sorry, please believe us. We didn’t think about how the trauma of what Octavia did would still affect you nor did we think about the fact that Clarke is pregnant with triplets and would want her almost wife and mother of her children with her as much as possible. Please don’t do this, don’t elope; don’t get married without us,” Anya begged.</p><p>“Um we’re just going to get Aden and Madi so we can spend tonight at sea on the yacht. We want to spend tonight just us and our children. We’ll be back in the morning after breakfast then Clarke, Raven, Madi and whoever else can get ready on the yacht while the rest of us get ready at the house,” Lexa explained confused.</p><p>“So you two aren’t running away to elope because we all let our own dreams and visions and beliefs about traditions cloud our judgment and turn us into inconsiderate assholes,” Raven asked for clarification.</p><p>“No, we just want to spend the night with our kids as a family. We’re upset and hurt that you all tried to force your own beliefs about traditions on us and wouldn’t listen when we told you we didn’t want to spend the night apart but that doesn’t mean we love you any less. We want you at our wedding so long as you support us and will accept us and our choices even if you don’t agree with them,” Clarke explained.</p><p>“I was really angry when I walked out of the room. You guys put me right back to the head space I was in when I found out what Octavia had done and every fear I had about losing Clarke and the kids or losing time with them came flooding in and then you wouldn’t listen when we kept saying we didn’t want to spend the night apart and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I know Clarke was angry too but we calmed down the second we were in each other’s arms. I don’t want to fight with you guys; you’re our family and I love you but you guys have got to think before you speak and be considerate of our history and listen to us when we say we don’t want to do something. By the way where are Lincoln and Luna?”</p><p>“Your brother and Luna were against even mentioning you two spending the night apart so they walked off too after Luna had given us a piece of her mind. We were so excited for the wedding and wedding traditions and we totally let that cloud our judgment. We are sorry, so very sorry, especially the four of us; you two are our kids whether biological or chosen and we acted like children today instead of your parents and we deeply regret our actions,” Indra sincerely explained.</p><p>“Just promise to be more considerate and listen to us and we’re good,” Lexa said with an approving nod from Clarke. “Oh, and one other ting, try not to become bridezilla’s again, you guys aren’t even the ones getting married,” Lexa added with a sly smirk before laughing with Clarke as they walked past the group and back towards the home theater to get their children, leaving their family slack jawed in the hallway.</p><p>The couple had made it about hallway down the stairs before when they heard Raven shout.</p><p>“WE ARE NOT BRIDEZILLAS!!!”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa burst into laughter as they continued on their way.</p><p> </p><p>After Clarke and Lexa picked their kids up and made their way to the yacht they enjoyed a peaceful evening on the open sea. Clarke sketched the sunset and the twins tried to copy her while Lexa watched her family work on their art with a huge smile on her face. Knowing the following day would be a long one they went to bed early with Aden and Madi sleeping in between their moms again. Once again, Lexa put her arm around her family and her hand came to rest on the side of Clarke’s bump. After everyone said goodnight to each other and the babies they quickly fell into a deep slumber.</p><p>The next morning Lexa woke before sun had even risen and as she looked at her still sleeping family she only had one thought on her mind. <em>Today’s the day, the day I finally get to marry Clarke and make us officially the Woods family. In only a few hours we will officially be married and I can’t wait to say “I do”.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now we have finally come to the moment you all have been waiting for, the start of the Clexa wedding! If everything goes as planned all weddings chapter will be posted this weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reveling in the moment, Lexa watched her family sleep as she smiled like a fool, already excited for what was to come later that day. With Aden and Madi in the bed with them it was a little harder for Lexa to take her normal position on the bed after waking so she could talk to Sprout, Kit and Squid. Thankfully though, the twins were still short so Lexa was able to angle her body so she could talk to their unborn children; today’s conversation would be one of their most important after all.</p><p>“Good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* Today is a very important day for our family. Today I finally get to marry Mama. By the time we go to sleep tonight Mama will officially be a Woods just like each of you, Aden, Madi and me. I want to prepare you guys for what’s going to happen though. I will have to get ready in a separate room from Mama so you won’t hear my voice for a couple of hours but don’t worry because you will be back with me before you know it. You sister will be with you while I’m gone though but your brother will be with me. Mama will always be with you though, you obviously know that but she will be. When you guys get the beach, there’s going to be music and it might get loud but don’t be afraid because it’s all there to celebrate Mama and I getting married. There’s going to be a lot of noise all day but everything is okay; all the noise is there to celebrate Mama I getting married. If you get scared though I’ll be there to sooth you and make it all better, promise. I can’t wait to show you guys pictures from today and tell you all about it. Today is going to be amazing and one of the best days of my life. You wanna know a secret though? The day I get to watch you three be born is also going to be one of the best days of my life just like the day you brother and sister were born is. I love you guys so much I cannot wait to meet you,” Lexa says to Clarke’s stomach before placing a final three kisses there.</p><p>“Mhmm I still love listening to you talk to them. You are such an amazing mom, Lexa. Most brides are only thinking about their hair, makeup, outfit or some other wedding detail on the day of their wedding but you, you’re excited but you made sure to talk to them about the noise and tried to preemptively reassure them everything was fine; then, to top it all off you made sure they knew you’d be there to sooth them. I swear watching you talk to them makes me fall in love with you even more.”</p><p>“Good thing we’re getting married then,” Lexa said before moving until she managed to fit on Clarke’s free side so she could lay next to her and place a sweet but chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips.</p><p>“Happy wedding day, Clarke,” Lexa said with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>“Happy wedding day, Lexa. I cannot wait until you are officially pronounced to be my wife,” Clarke said with an equally large grin.</p><p>“I can’t wait for that either. As much as I want to stay here like this forever, we need to get up, wake up the kids and go eat breakfast so we can ready for our wedding.”</p><p>“Normally, I would fight you on that but I’m too excited to marry you and am ready to get this day going so I can finally be a Woods.”</p><p> </p><p>After Lexa and Clarke had woken Aden and Madi they took a few moments revel in the joy at just the knowledge of what was going to happen that day. Once they had all calmed down slightly, they made their way to the outdoor seating area connected to the dining area and enjoyed a light breakfast of various fresh fruit, oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries, avocado toast and juice. The family finished quickly then Lexa and Aden said their goodbyes as they left the yacht the moment it docked back at the island so they could make their way back to the main house to get ready for the wedding. As they were leaving the boat Raven, Abby, Madison and Luna were stepping onto the dock to make their way to the yacht so they could get ready with Clarke. Greetings were exchanged and within ten minutes Lexa and Clarke were both finally beginning to get ready for the ceremony.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lexa and Aden were in an unused guest room that had been transformed into the perfect dressing room for getting ready for the wedding. Lincoln, Anya, Bellamy and Murphy were also getting ready with them. Indra and Nyko were getting ready in their room as were the rest of the group that didn’t go to get ready on the yacht.</p><p>Bellamy and Murphy were the first of the group to finish getting ready. They each had chosen classic black suits with white dress shirts. The only difference in their outfits was that Murphy wore a blue tie and Bellamy wore a green. Lincoln finished next donning a grey three piece suit with a white shirt and blue tie with green diagonal lines on it. Next to finish was Anya, who wore a regular suit but one that matched Lexa and Aden’s. It was the perfect shade of royal blue with a white shirt and green tie and matching pocket square. Jasper’s girlfriend Maya had her cosmetology license so she had agreed to do Lexa, Aden and Anya’s hair and she had outdone herself with Anya’s. Anya had wanted a simple braided style that also would keep her hair out of her eyes so Maya formed two beautiful braids made up of the front parts of her hair then wrapped those around to the back of her head where the met and the rest of her hair was given a wavy look to complete the half up/half down look. Anya loved the look but when she went to turn around to show her sister her jaw went slack seeing her fully dressed sister and nephew before her.</p><p>While Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy were getting ready, Maya had done Lexa and Aden’s hair and Lexa’s light makeup. Although they were having a modern wedding Lexa had decided she wanted a traditional Trikru hairstyle. As such, the front part of her hair was brushed up and back joining the rest of her hair that was gathered in the back with intricate braids weaved in and the parts not included in the braids was left down and wavy. Aden wanted his hair to be like his mommy’s too but it wasn’t long enough to completely match hers but he was happy with it being pushed back and given the same slight amount volume Lexa’s pushed back part was. Once their hair was done and both loved their look, Maya did some light makeup on Lexa since she normally didn’t wear much anyway. Maybe used black eyeliner and mascara then decided to add a bit of eye shadow to make Lexa’s eyes pop; she gave Lexa two options, green or blue but Lexa let Aden choose who was giddily watching the scene. Aden said she should have both so Maya did blue on the left and right side of the eye while green was in the middle; she then blended the two shades where they met so it was a seamless look that looked fantastic and would complement her outfit perfectly. The look was completed with a natural looking blush lip stain.</p><p>“Wow, you look really pretty Mommy.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby. Your hair looks amazing, bud!”</p><p>“Thank you, it looks just the top of yours!”</p><p>“It does! How about we go put our tuxes on. Patrick is waiting for us.”</p><p>“It’s so cool that Mr. Armani designed our tuxes with Mr. Robinson and that Mr. Robinson came here to make them perfect and help us today!”</p><p>“It is cool and you can call Patrick, Patrick baby boy. I appreciate your manners you’re a very good boy for using them but it’s okay to call him Patrick.”</p><p>“Okay but lets go, I wanna wear my tux!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, mother and son were looking at themselves in the mirrors in the adjoining walk-in that had been converted into a changing area as they admired their tuxedos and how good they looked on them.</p><p>Lexa’s tuxedo was a beautiful royal blue with a black satin shawl lapel with a white front placket shirt and an emerald green bowtie. The look was completed with royal blue socks with an emerald green argyle pattern and sleek polished black leather dress shoes from Armani’s latest line. She had also moved her engagement ring to her ring finger on her right hand so her wedding band could be placed on her left ring finger followed by the engagement ring. Aden’s ensemble was an exact replica of Lexa’s right down to the socks.</p><p>“You both look stunning,” Patrick said as he watched the mother son duo.</p><p>“Thank you,” they said in unison with matching wide smiles.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Mommy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Aden; you look very handsome yourself, my little man looks so grown up.”</p><p>Aden puffed his chest at hearing his mommy’s compliment.</p><p>“I know we are on a tight schedule but do either of you feel like you need any last minute alterations to your tuxedos,” Patrick asked.</p><p>“I think mine is perfect; what about you Aden?”</p><p>“It’s perfect! It looks awesome and I can dance in it, see,” Aden stated as he did a little dance for his Mommy and Patrick.</p><p>“Good. From what I am standing they look perfect too but I wanted to make sure. I will let you two go join the others in the main room. Congratulations Lexa, you make a stunning bride and I know Clarke is going to love your look,” Patrick said as he began to lead the pair back into the main room.</p><p>“Thank you, Patrick. I can’t wait to officially be married and thank you for making the trip out here to ensure everything was perfect for today, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course, be sure to send us pictures though!”</p><p>“I will, thanks again,” Lexa said as Patrick took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick leaving is what alerted Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy to Lexa and Aden’s presence in the room. When the four turned around their jaws went slack as they took in the sight before them.</p><p>“Oh my God, Lexa, Aden, you two look…wow you’re just wow,” Anya said.</p><p>“Lexa…wow you are gorgeous, sis. And Aden, you look so handsome,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“Aden, I think you may look even more handsome than your mommy,” Bellamy said with a mischievous glint in his eye.</p><p>“No, Uncle Bell, Mommy is beautiful and I am handsome,” Aden replied with logic that only a five year old would use.</p><p>“Of course, what was I thinking? Yes, your Mommy is beautiful and you are handsome.”</p><p>“If I was into women, I’d fuck you cause that tux is hot,” Murphy said with no shame.</p><p>“What the hell Murphy?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry Bell, I’m totally gay and you are the only one who I will being taking to bed,” Murphy replied before chastely kissing his boyfriend.</p><p>“Mommy what does fuck mean?”</p><p>“Seriously, Murphy you just had to say that around my son, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Crap, sorry Lexa. Buddy, what I meant was that your mommy looks so good in her tux that if I were into women I’d fall in love with her seeing her dressed like that. I used a bad word and you should never use it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, I think I understand.”</p><p>Lexa mouthed a quick “thank you” to Murphy but before anyone else could speak there was a knock on the door and Niylah entered the room.</p><p>“Hey guys, wow you all look amazing. I was hoping to take a few pictures of all of you then some of just Lexa and Aden and one or two of just Lexa.”</p><p>“That sounds great. Thank you for agreeing to take the photos today, Niylah.”</p><p>“Of course! I was thrilled when you and Clarke asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Niylah took photos of Lexa, Aden, Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy with Lexa and Aden in the middle; they took some beautiful some where they were all smiling and in one Niylah happened to capture the moment where all the adults were smiling but Aden was smiling widely while looking up at his Mommy and there were a few where they all did silly faces. She also took a few shots of Lexa with her brother and sister and a couple of the Woods siblings and Aden. There were even a couple of just Lexa and then Lexa and Aden with Bellamy and Murphy. The final shots were of just Lexa and Aden or Lexa by herself. Niylah had just snapped a shot of Lexa and Aden where they stood back to back with their arms crossed across their chests and looked at the camera with serious looks, Aden called the pose their “secret agent” pose, when there was another knock on the door and Indra and Nyko entered the room.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you are a vision. God, you are so beautiful,” Indra said as she began to tear up and gave her daughter a careful hug.</p><p>“Mom, don’t cry; if you cry I’m going to cry and I can’t cry yet. I already know I’m going to cry when I see Clarke walk down the aisle and I don’t want my eyes all puffy before then,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I’m your mom and this is an emotional day for me. I wish your dad could be here to see you, to see this.”</p><p>“He is; he’s always in our hearts.”</p><p>Smiling at her daughter, Indra nodded her head as she turned her attention to Aden.</p><p>“And you, gosh you are so handsome, even more so than your Uncle Lincoln, but don’t tell him I said that,” Indra said conspiratorially to her grandson making him laugh.</p><p>“Seriously, mom?! I’m right here!”</p><p>“Sorry son, but my grandson is just too handsome. Don’t worry though you and your sister still look amazing and Bellamy and Murphy you both look dashing as well.</p><p>Once “thank yous” were murmured Nyko finally made his presence known.</p><p>“You look beautiful Lexa. You remind me of him so much right now and Aden, you remind me of your mommy the first time she wore a tuxedo.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nyko,” Lexa said at the same time Aden said, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. She was not much older than you when Titus was getting married. He had been our Commanding Officer while we served in the military overseas. Your mommy wanted to dress like Grandpa Gus and since he and I were in the wedding party we were wearing tuxedos so we got her one to match us. Seeing you in a tuxedo that matches hers not only reminds me of her on that day so many years ago but also of your mommy and your grandpa.”</p><p>“Awesome. But wait, who’s Titus?”</p><p>The room went silent as the adults all knew who Titus was.</p><p>“Titus, used to be someone your grandpas were very close to. He was not only their leader in the military but they thought he was one of their closest friends. Sadly, years after they were all back home it became clear that Titus was not the man they thought he was, he was a bad man and he did bad things and he had to face the consequences of those bad actions so none of us talk to him anymore and you don’t need to worry about him, okay,” Lexa explained to her son gently, earning a grateful smile form Lincoln.</p><p>“Okay. Can we go see Mama now?”</p><p>“Actually, Aden can you head down to the car with Grampy and your aunt and uncles while I talk to Mommy alone for a few minutes? I promise after that we will head to the beach then you can see your mama, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Grandma,” Aden said as he left the room with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>When they were finally alone, Indra started to speak.</p><p>“You’re probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone. There a couple of reasons. First, there is a little tradition that I hope you’ll be open to participating in today. It’s the something new, something borrowed, something blue tradition.”</p><p>“Clarke and I talked about it but we never got around to getting anything.”</p><p>“I have something new, borrowed and blue if you’re willing to accept them.”</p><p>“Mom, you didn’t have too.”</p><p>“I wanted too and everything isn’t from me actually. For your something borrowed I have your dad’s pocket watch; I thought it would be a nice way to have him close today.”</p><p>“Mom, it’s perfect; I’ll put it in my breast pocket. Thank you for this, it means more to me than you know that you’re letting me borrow this today.”</p><p>“You’re welcome sweetheart. That brings me to your something blue. I know your tuxedo is blue but I wore this on my wedding day and wanted you to have it for yours and then keep it to pass on to one of your children for their wedding,” Indra said as she slipped the antique sapphire bracelet on Lexa’s right wrist.</p><p>“Mom, I know how much this means to you. Dad bought this for you for your wedding day,” Lexa said beginning to get emotional.</p><p>“I know, but you are my first child getting married and you have children of your own and more on the way. I want you to have this and I want you to be able to pass it down when it comes time for one of your children to get married. Your brother and sister know I’m giving this to you and they agreed with my choice. I have other things to give them when it’s their turn.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mom, thank you,” Lexa said while pulling her mother in for a hug.</p><p>“You’re welcome. The last thing I have for you is your something new. I didn’t get this for you, someone else did. I was told to give you this note and make sure you read the whole thing before giving you your something new,” Indra said as she handed Lexa a white envelope with nothing written on the front causing Lexa to arch an eyebrow in confusion as she opened the envelope, unfolded the note and began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I may not be able to see you again until we’re at the alter but I wanted to give you your something new for the something borrowed, new and blue tradition. You changed my life six years ago for the better. It still amazes me that out of everyone in the world you have chosen me to love and spend your life with. On Christmas Day, you gave me a locket that I have worn every day since getting it. When you gave it to me you said no matter what I’d always have you and our children close. At the time, it only contained photos of you and the twins but I discovered shortly after our sonogram appointment where we learned we were expecting triplets, that you had managed to swipe the locket and change the photos to one of you and the twins on the left and one of the sonogram showing Sprout, Kit and Squid on the right. Thank you for doing that babe, it means the world to me. I decided then that you should have something to keep us close to your heart too. I hope you like what I had made for you and agree to wear it as your something new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait to marry you Lexa. See you at the alter babe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you today, tomorrow and every tomorrow after that for the rest of time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Clarke</em>
</p><p>When Lexa finished reading the note she looked up and saw her mother was holding a jewelry box, one you’d typically find holding a necklace or bracelet. Taking the box from her mother she carefully opened the box to find a heart shaped locket identical to the one she had gifted Clarke except the front of this one was engraved with “we are always with you”. Inside there was a picture of Clarke and the twins on the left side and a picture of the sonogram showing Sprout, Kit and Squid on the right side. Lexa quickly got emotional looking at the gift Clarke had given her.</p><p>“Mom, can you help me put this on?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart,” Indra said as she took the locket from her daughter and put it on her.</p><p>Once the clasp was secured, Lexa tucked the locket under her shirt so it rested against her heart.</p><p>“I think we’ve kept your son waiting long enough; are you ready to head down?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Lexa and Aden were getting ready at the house, Clarke and Madi were getting ready in the master cabin on the yacht.</p><p>“Are we going to get ready now, Mama?”</p><p>“In a few minutes baby. We just need to wait for your Aunty Luna so she can do our hair and my makeup then we can put our dresses on.”</p><p>“Okay! Can Aunty Luna do my hair like yours?”</p><p>“She may not be able to do it exactly the same but she can definitely do it similarly.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Before Clarke and Madi could speak further there was a knock on the door and Luna entered the room.</p><p>“Aunty Luna!”</p><p>“Hey munchkin! Are you ready to get your done?”</p><p>“Yep! I want mine to look as similar to Mama’s as possible.”</p><p>“Okay, we can do that. Clarke, are you ready to get started?”</p><p>“Absolutely, but where are my mom, Raven and Madison?”</p><p>“They are in another cabin getting ready. I’ll grab them when I’m finished with you two.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>“You okay Clarke?”</p><p>“Yeah, just nervous but a good nervous, like nervous excited.”</p><p>“I think that’s understandable but today is going to be perfect, right Madi?”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later Luna was just finishing with Clarke’s hair. Like Lexa, Clarke had decided to adopt a Trikru hairstyle for their wedding. For Clarke, it was a way of showing her intentions of fully joining Lexa’s family. For her hair, Luna brought most of the front part to the top of her head in a fishtail type style with a thin circular braid on each side of her head with intricate braids inside each circle. In the back of her hair there were a few more intricate brains woven in while the rest of her hair was left down in soft waves.</p><p>“All done with your hair Clarke, what do you think?”</p><p>“Luna, it’s amazing!”</p><p>“Your hair is so pretty, Mama.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby.”</p><p>“If I didn’t know you weren’t born a member of Trikru I’d think you were; Lexa is going to go crazy when she sees that you adopted a hairstyle from her culture.”</p><p>“Can you do mine now, Aunty Luna?”</p><p>“Sure thing munchkin. How about we do yours like Mama’s except we won’t put braids on the sides, we’ll just pull it back and weave braids into the back of your hair and then make what isn’t braided wavy?”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Half an hour later Luna was just finishing Madi’s hair.</p><p>“All done Madi, what do you think?”</p><p>“It looks so cool and I match Mama now! I love it! Thanks Aunty Luna!”</p><p>“Your welcome, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Your hair looks beautiful baby girl.”</p><p>“Do you think Mommy will like it too?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s going to love it,” Clarke reassured her daughter.</p><p>“Okay, Clarke we just need to do your makeup then we can get you and Madi in your dresses. I was thinking of basic contouring, light blue eye makeup, mascara, eyeliner and a blush toned lip stain. What do you think?”</p><p>“It sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Luna about half an hour to get Clarke’s makeup perfect. With Clarke, and Madi, satisfied with the look Luna bid them farewell so she could let Abby, Madison and Raven know Clarke was ready to get dressed and then get ready herself. When the knock came on the door the three women entered and immediately began to fawn over Clarke and Madi’s hair and Clarke’s makeup. Knowing they had a schedule to keep the women, who were fully dressed themselves, helped Clarke and Madi get into their dresses.</p><p>Madi was dressed first, since her royal blue, tea length lace dress with emerald green sash was simpler to put on than Clarke’s floor length dress. Clarke took about five minutes longer to be dressed in her Rime Arodaky designed white, floor length, high waist dress with cap sleeves and 3D embroidered flowers on the top, cap sleeves and overskirt. The conservative neckline fell just below the collar bone but her assets were still accentuated nicely, thanks to the dress being semi see-through until just below the breasts but the carefully placed 3D embroidered flowers on the top made sure nothing was on display that shouldn’t be, and the low back showed off her toned back. Everyone was speechless as they took in the visions that were Clarke and Madi.</p><p>“You two look absolutely beautiful,” Abby gushed.</p><p>“Clarke, that dress looks amazing. It looked great when you tried it on but now it’s next level. And the way they altered it to compliment your bump is just wow. You are runaway worthy in that dress sis. And Madi, you look so beautiful in your dress.”</p><p>“They’re right; you two look stunning in your dresses. Clarke, you are stunning and seeing you with Trikru hair it’s amazing and Lexa is going to be thrilled when she sees it and Madi, you remind me so much of your Mommy with your hair like that.”</p><p>A knock at the door sounded then and Luna entered with Niylah who had her camera in hand.</p><p>“Hey guys, wow you look gorgeous Clarke! If you guys have a few minutes, I’m here to take some pictures.”</p><p>“Perfect timing actually since we are all officially ready,” Clarke said.</p><p>Niylah then proceeded to take several shots of Clarke, Madi, Raven, Luna, Abby and Madison together with Clarke and Madi standing in the middle. They even took a couple silly ones. Niylah also got shots of Clarke, Madi, Raven and Abby together as well as some of Clarke, Madi and Madison. She also took shots of Clarke, Abby and Madison plus a couple of just Clarke, Madi and Raven as well as just Clarke and Raven. The final shots were of Clarke and Madi or just Clarke by herself. The very last shot Niylah took was of Clarke and Madi assuming a “Charlie’s Angels” pose because Madi declared they needed such a photo. Once all pictures were taken, Niylah left leaving just the family members together in the room.</p><p>“Since we’re all ready can I go see Mommy now?”</p><p>“You’ll see your mommy soon Madi; Uncle Lincoln said they’re just waiting for her and your Grandma to come downstairs then they will be on their way here,” Luna told her niece.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“How about you and your aunts go wait in the room on the other side of the yacht that your mommy will be going to and wait for her there; Nana and I just need a few minutes alone with your mama, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, YaYa,” Madi said as Luna and Raven led her from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once the trio were gone Abby and Madison took seats in front of Clarke.</p><p>“We know you and Lexa aren’t following every tradition for weddings but we have items for the something borrowed, something new, something blue tradition if you’re willing to accept them,” Abby said.</p><p>“Lex and I wanted too but we never got around to finding anything for it.”</p><p>“I know for a fact that Indra took care of Lexa and was going to deliver your gift that you hoped she’d use as her something new and we have you taken care of. For your something borrowed, I have your dad’s Saint Christopher pendant. If you’d like to wear it we can pin it to the inside of your dress,” Abby explained.</p><p>“Mom, thank you. I wanted something of his close today but his watch didn’t really go with the dress and it was too bulky to pin on the inside so this is perfect, thank you.”</p><p>“For your something new, I have something that was mine but I am giving to you so it is new to you. I never told you why my sister and I didn’t see each other much until you united our family again. I was engaged a long time ago to Gustus’ brother. For reasons that don’t really matter now, we never got married and our split created a wedge between my sister and I for many years because she had everything with Gus that I wanted with his brother, everything you now have with Lexa. Despite our split though, we never stopped loving each other until death parted us. Three weeks after he went missing I got this with a letter from him. He had intended to give this to me on our wedding day. It turned out that he and Gus had gone shopping together and bought identical bracelets for Indra and I except hers has sapphires while this one has emeralds. This was a sign of his everlasting love for me and you are the closest I have to a daughter so I want you to have this and then one day you can pass it on to one of your children on their wedding day,” Madison explained as she put the antique emerald bracelet on Clarke’s right wrist.</p><p>“Madison, this is beautiful. Are you sure you want to give me this though?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m sure,” She said as she pulled Clarke in for a hug.</p><p>“That brings us to your something blue that is also something new. Read the note first then you can open the box,” Abby said as she handed Clarke an envelope that had no writing on the front and a small box.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Clarke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I may not be able to see you right now but I wanted to give you something for the something new, something borrowed, something blue tradition. Your mom and Madison will be giving you something borrowed and new so I am giving you something blue but it’s also new. I love you so much Clarke, and I cannot wait to marry you. So, put your gift on and lets get married.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will love you until the end of time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Lexa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I’ll see you at the alter; I’ll be the one in the tux. Love you, Princess.</em>
</p><p>Clarke grew emotional reading Lexa’s note and quickly opened the box to find beautiful silver earrings that contained four stones that were in a vertical column. The top stone was a sapphire followed by an emerald then another sapphire and another emerald. They complemented her dress perfectly and were exactly the type of earrings she had wanted but was unable to find. She quickly put them on and then her mother and Madison left to go meet Madi while they waited for Lexa and Aden to arrive.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Lexa, Aden, Lincoln, Anya, Bellamy, Murphy, Indra and Nyko arrived at the yacht they quickly made their way to the cabin that was the farthest away from Clarke so that she and Lexa wouldn’t see each other before the ceremony. As soon as they entered the room all Lexa could hear was the sound of her little girl calling out to her.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>“Madi, oh my God you look so beautiful sweetheart. And your hair, you’re wearing Trikru braids. Oh, Madi, you have no idea how much you wearing those braids means to me,” Lexa said as she engulfed her daughter in a hug.</p><p>“Aunty Luna did them for me. Wait til you see Mommy she’s an angel she’s so pretty.”</p><p>“I’m sure she is.”</p><p>“Mommy, you look really pretty.”</p><p>“Thank you sweetheart.”</p><p>Madi then noticed her brother and ran off to see him as Lexa addressed the rest of the group assembled in the room.</p><p>“You look amazing Lexa,” Abby said.</p><p>“Truly stunning,” Madison added.</p><p>“You clean up nicely Woods. If I wasn’t with your sister I’d try to marry you myself,” Raven said with a smirk, earning her a punch in the arm from Anya.</p><p>“Ow, that hurt.”</p><p>“That’s what you get.”</p><p>“As much as I want us to be able to hang out, we do have a schedule to keep and my son wanted to see Clarke. Raven, Abby and Madison, since you guys will be walking down the aisle for or with Clarke can you take Aden and Madi with you since they’ll go up the aisle after me?”</p><p>“Sure thing almost sis,” Raven said as she, Abby and Madison said their goodbyes as they took both kids to be with Clarke.</p><p>“We should probably start heading down to take our places,” Anya said.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“Well, are you ready to go get married sis,” Anya asked.</p><p>“I’ve been ready since the day I met Clarke.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Clarke had been alone for only about ten minutes when both her children came bursting through the door with Raven, Abby and Madison following behind..</p><p>“Mama!,” Aden shouted.</p><p>“Baby boy! Look at you, you look so handsome.”</p><p>“And if I were into you I’d fuck you cause that dress is hot,” Aden replied making the adults all gasp in shock at Aden’s words.</p><p>“Aden, where did you learn to say that from,” Clarke carefully asked her son.</p><p>“Uncle Murphy told Mommy that if he was into women he’s fuck her cause her tux is hot. Mommy didn’t like that he said that though for some reason, she seemed upset with him. When Uncle Murphy explained, it he said that it meant that if he were into Mommy he’d fall in love with her because of how great she looks in her tux. He did say I should never say that though but you look super pretty so it seemed the best compliment I could give you,” Aden said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>The adults remained shocked for a few moments before Clarke came back to her senses.</p><p>“I see. Well I will be having a talk with Uncle Murphy later. You should never repeat that again though buddy. If you want to tell a girl she looks nice you tell her she looks pretty or beautiful, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. You look beautiful Mama.”</p><p>“Thank you buddy.”</p><p>“Clarke, if you’re ready to go we should start to head down, Anya just texted and the guests are all seated and they are starting the music so Lexa will be headed down the aisle in less than a minute,” Raven said.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You ready to get married, sis?”</p><p>“Rae, I’ve been ready to marry her since the day I met her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ceremony is up next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The internet was restored when I woke up so here is the Clexa wedding! I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The venue was set up perfectly. Rows of chairs draped in white, with blue draping with Mediterranean Spurge flowers incorporated throughout on the end of the rows on the end closest to the aisle, were on either side of a sparkly blue runner that led directly to the Greek arch that looked like historic Greek column architecture. Candles could also be seen spread throughout the venue. Off to the side, on the left, the string quartet was seated, ready to begin playing the wedding march when Lexa was ready to head down the aisle.</p><p>All of the guests were seated and looking at the sight Lexa saw that Alex and her family as well as Hope and Sam had been able to make the ceremony. Since their family and friends had become one large group upon Clarke and Lexa becoming a couple there were no sides; every guest could sit wherever they wanted as both sides were meant to show support for both brides. Indra and Nyko would be seated in the front right row after they walked Lexa down the aisle while Abby and Madison would be seated in the front left row after they walked Clarke down the aisle. If the twins didn’t want to stand the entire time they could sit on either side in the front row with their grandparents. As for everyone else Luna, Echo, Emori, Tris, Artigas, Hope, Sam, Alex and her family were sitting on the right side while Bellamy, Murphy, Harper, Monty, Jasper and Maya were sitting on the left. All five pups were off to the right watching everything while under the watchful eye of Jeremy and his wife Nicole as they were two of Lexa and Clarke’s most trust staff members. Niylah meanwhile would be floating around taking photos of the event. As she looked at the group gathered to witness her nuptials Lexa couldn’t help but smile but she was also nervously pacing.</p><p>“Lexa, calm down. You just said you’ve been ready to do this since you met so remember that and don’t let last minute nerves get the better of you. Everything is going to go perfectly. In less than an hour Clarke will be your wife,” Anya tried to reassure her sister as she pinned the turquoise-blue white tipped calla lily boutonniere, that Aden, Anya and Madi also wore, to her tuxedo.</p><p>“What if she changes her mind? What if she sees my tux and finds it hideous and then decides to call the wedding off?”</p><p>“Hey, hey it’s okay Lexa. Clarke is not going to change her mind; that girl is head over heels for you and she’s been asking Raven for the past twenty minutes if you were walking yet because she’s that excited to finally be married to you. You are going to be an amazing wife but first you got to give us the signal to get the string quartet to start playing so we can begin walking down the aisle and get this going. Look, Lincoln is already in place to officiate so now you just have to move and before you know it he will be pronouncing you two married.”</p><p>“But what if she doesn’t like my tuxedo?”</p><p>“You could be wearing a trash bag and she’d still thin you were the most beautiful woman on the planet so she will love the tuxedo.”</p><p>“But…but what if she realizes we’ve only been together for a few months and decides it’s too soon to get married?”</p><p>“Lexa, I know I am not your father and I will never try to replace him but you and your siblings are the closest I have to children and I’d like to give you some fatherly advice if you’d allow.”</p><p>“Nyko, I know you’d never try to replace Dad but you have always been my godfather and second father so if you have any advice that can calm me down say it, please.”</p><p>“Lexa, it’s okay to be nervous but remember that Clarke loves you. I truly believe you two are soulmates and with soulmates there is no such thing as getting married too soon. Do you know why I know you two are soulmates?”</p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p>“Because the two of you each felt an instant love for each other and even though you were separated for almost six years the second you were back together again you stayed together. The way you two so openly love each other is something that is rarely seen these days; you love and fight for each other like doing so is an extension of yourself. It is magical seeing you two together and your love is inspiring. When you and Clarke came to my office for the DNA test I could see it in both of your eyes that you loved each other. Sure, you may not have known each other nearly as well as you do now but you each knew that the other was your person. You were guarded though because of your past and the way you acted would have upset most women but I watched Clarke closely and she never looked at you with anything but love even though I could tell she was afraid of rejection.”</p><p>“I would never have rejected her!”</p><p>“She thought you might though,” Any cut in to add. “After you got the test and she went home she freaked out and thought you wouldn’t want her and the twins. She was scared shitless but like Nyko said, it was clear as day she had love for you because it was written in her eyes. A love like yours is rare baby sister.”</p><p>“My point Lexa, is that even when fears closed in it was clear you both loved each other. You two are meant to be so my advice is to remember all of those feelings of love and let them reassure you if you get nervous. Clarke will walk down this aisle only moments after you and then soon after she will officially be your wife,” Nyko finished his pep talk.</p><p>“You’re right. You’re all right. Signal them to start playing because I want to get married…now.”</p><p>With a nod, the string quartet began to play happy classic melodies and a few moments later Anya made her way down the aisle, ultimately taking her place next to where Lexa would stand. Once she was in place the quartet began to play the wedding march. Lexa linked arms with her mother and Nyko and began to walk down the aisle with nothing but a smile on her face. When she reached the alter Nyko gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before speaking.</p><p>“I am so proud of you Lexa and your dad would be too. I love you.”</p><p>“Thank you and I love you too,” Lexa whispered as she returned Nyko’s hug.</p><p>When Indra hugged her she whispered, “I love you Lexa and am incredibly proud of the partner and mother you have become.”</p><p>“Thanks Mom, I love you too.”</p><p>As Indra and Nyko moved to take their seats in the front row on the right side of the aisle, so they were sitting right in front of Lexa, Lexa took her place at the alter and angled her body so she could watch the rest of their family come down the aisle and so that she could catch a glimpse of Clarke as early as possible.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Lexa was making her way down the aisle, Clarke was having her own pre-wedding nerves.</p><p>“What if she changes her mind and goes all runaway bride on me?”</p><p>“Clarke, sweetie that’s not going to happen. Lexa is in love with you and nothing is going to change that or make her not want to marry you,” Abby tried to reassure her daughter.</p><p>“But what if she realizes that five kids are too much and she runs? What if she realizes she fucked up knocking me up again and is now stuck with me?”</p><p>“Clarke seriously, calm down. You were just telling me you’ve been ready to marry her since the day you met so stop letting last minute nerves get to you. That girl is head over heels in love with you. She doesn’t feel stuck because you’re pregnant with her children again; in fact, she’s quite proud of those three little ones you’re carrying as well as the two you already have. She talks to your stomach multiple times a day Clarke, if she wasn’t fully in this with you she wouldn’t do that. And the woman shows off the sonograms to anyone who will look so stop doubting her and her love for you already,” Raven said.</p><p>“Ugh you’re right, you both are right. My hormones are all over the place and it’s making me crazy. This is Lexa we’re talking about she loves me just as much as I love her and she’s been looking forward to today as much as me. Hell, this morning when I woke up she was talking to the babies about today and how excited she was as well as reassuring them that even though she’d be a part form them for a few hours she would be back. I hear the music, she must be walking down the aisle which means, OH MY GOD I get to walk down the aisle in a minute Rae! Where are the kids?”</p><p>“They’re right up there with Madison, see? She’s putting the boutonnieres on them. I know traditionally Madi wouldn’t have one on her dress but she wanted one just like her mommy and we weren’t going to tell her no,” Raven said.</p><p>“Good. Good.”</p><p>“So, are you ready, Clarke?”</p><p>“Yes, lets do this; preferably before my hormones make me crazy again,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Lexa had taken her place at the alter and was facing the aisle so she could see her children and Clarke walk down the aisle the quartet was silent for a few moments then started playing the same classic melody they played when Anya walked down the aisle. A few seconds, Lexa couldn’t stop smiling and felt tears well in her eyes as she saw her son and daughter walking down the aisle, arms linked as Madi threw white rose petals along the aisle with her free hand and Aden carried the rings in his free hand.</p><p>When Aden and Madi reached the end of the aisle they hugged their mommy before standing in front of her. Moments later Raven made her way down the aisle looking stunning in her emerald green dress while carrying a bouquet made up of Mediterranean Spurge and blue roses. Once she reached the end of the aisle, the Latina smiled at everyone and took her place on the left side of the aisle, directly behind where Clarke would be standing in a few short moments.</p><p>As soon as Raven was in place the quartet stopped playing the classical melody and began playing the wedding march once more and that is when Lexa saw her. Standing at the back of the aisle, flanked by her mother and Madison, was Clarke who was an absolute vision in wedding dress. Lexa brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped and began to tears up seeing her fiancée looking ethereal in her dress. What really made the tears start to fall though was seeing Clarke with a Trikru hairstyle. The Kongeda may not be what it once was but seeing her soon-to-be wife wear a hairstyle from her culture, a culture she didn’t even know about before the met, meant the world to the brunette.</p><p>“Wow Mama looks so beautiful,” Aden said in awe.</p><p>“She looks like an angel,” Madi added.</p><p>“She’s a goddess; perfect in every single way,” Lexa managed to choke out.</p><p> </p><p>As she started to make her way down the aisle, carrying her bouquet of turquoise-blue lilies with white roses and a few Mediterranean Spurge, blue met green and Clarke was astonished by the reaction her soon-to-be wife was having to seeing her. When she had dreamt of her wedding she always imagined her fiancée being brought to tears upon seeing her but as she grew older she believed such a reaction was just something you read about in fairytales but seeing Lexa react that exact way filled her will so much love especially since she was having the same reaction seeing Lexa for the first time. Clarke couldn’t help but tear up when she saw how goddess like the brunette looked in her tuxedo.</p><p>“She’s a goddess; I’m marry a literal goddess,” Clarke whispered under hear breath as she continued to make her way down the aisle with her mother and Madison.</p><p>“Based on her reaction I’d say she’s thinking the same about you,” Madison said causing Clarke to smile even more.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached Lexa, she handed her bouquet to Raven while Abby and Madison whispered congratulations in her ear and told her they were proud of her before hugging her then Lexa and taking their seats in the front row. Lexa immediately reached for her hand and used her free one to caress her bump before crouching down to gently place three kisses there. Once standing again, she placed a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek and led her to their spots at the altar, making sure to quickly join both of their hands.</p><p>“You look absolutely breathtaking Clarke; you are a goddess and I love you.”</p><p>“You look absolutely gorgeous in that tux, Lex and you are a goddess my love. I love you too.”</p><p>“Are you two ready to begin or would you like to continue complimenting each other,” Lincoln whispered just loud enough for the couple to hear.</p><p>“We’re ready Linc,” Lexa replied.</p><p>Clearing his throat Lincoln began.</p><p>“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these women in holy matrimony. They stand before us with open hearts and souls prepared to make an eternal commitment to each other; a commitment that is not to be broken. If anyone gathered here today has just cause as to why these women should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.”</p><p>“Everyone needs to stay quiet so my Mommy and Mama can get married,” Madi shouted out to the group while Aden gave an approving nod causing all those gathered to laugh.</p><p>“Seeing as no one has voiced any objects I think it’s best if we listen to my niece and get these two married,” Lincoln continued earning another round of chuckles from the group. “Clarke and Lexa today you stand before us prepared to join together in holy matrimony. This is not something to be entered into lightly. Knowing you both as I do, I know you do not enter this lightly; rather, you do so with open hearts ready to fully accept the other as your wife, your equal partner in this life and the next. It is my understanding that you wish to recite your own vows but first you must state your intentions. Alexandria Jazmyn Woods, do you intend to take Clarke Eliza Griffin as your wife today?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Clarke Eliza Griffin, do you intend to take Alexandria Jazmyn Woods as your wife today?</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Lexa, you may now recite your vows to Clarke.”</p><p>“Clarke, you came into my life when I least expected it but most needed it. I was surviving when I met you but I wasn’t living. In that one beautiful night we got to share together you showed me life is about more than just surviving and you didn’t even know it. It may sound crazy but I definitely fell in love you a little bit that night. I tried to find you over the years but we never exchanged names so it was difficult but not a single day passed that I didn’t think about you and hope that one day we would meet again and then we did. That blind date my sister set us up on was the answer to my prayers and with that answer I got not only you back but I got our beautiful children and now we are even being blessed with three more miracles. You have and continue to give me more than I could ever dream of. With you the world isn’t black and white it’s full of color. I feel invincible with you because I know we can overcome anything together. And each day, I fall in love you with you a little more. My love for you is so immense they have not yet created a word to fully describe it. Clarke, you are the love of my life; you are my soulmate and I promise you that I will always support you, be your shoulder to cry on, be your partner in crime and your partner in all things through good times and bad, in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer. I love you Clarke and I will love you until the end of time and even when time ends, I will still love you because nothing can stop me from loving you,” Lexa professed as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>Clarke wasn’t faring much better as Lexa’s heartfelt words made the tears fall; tears that she felt her almost wife gently wipe away without messing up her makeup.</p><p>“Clarke, you may now recite your vows to Lexa.”</p><p>“I should have made you go last so that I wasn’t so emotional before I even said a word,” Clarke began earning chuckles from everyone. “Where do I begin? I had just graduated from high school when we met. I know it may sound crazy to some, but I knew there was something magical between us, and even if I didn’t fully recognize it then I fell a little in love with you that night. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after either but I had no way to find you. Then the surprise of a lifetime came, I found out I was pregnant. Knowing I always had a piece of you with me was comforting while we were apart but not a day passed that I didn’t hope that that day would be the day we finally saw each other again. When we finally did meet again, thanks to your sister setting us up, I couldn’t believe it. Then, when you came to my house the first time I dreaded you leaving but then you didn’t leave; you spent the night and then Aden, Madi and I spent the next night at your house and we never left and I cannot be happier about that. Every day with you is a blessing. Getting to be your partner and the mother of your children have been the greatest gifts I could ever ask for. With you by my side I am finally living. I didn’t believe in soulmates until I met you but you, Lexa Woods, are my soulmate and love of my life. I promise to always be there for you, to support you, to love you and be your equal partner in all things for better or worse, richer or poorer and in sickness and in health. I love you, Lexa, and my love for you will never die.”</p><p>It was not Lexa’s turn to cry form hearing Clarke’s heartfelt words. Like Lexa had done for her though, Clarke quickly wiped her tears.</p><p>“Having made your solemn vows to one another it is time to exchange the rings. Lexa, place the ring you have chosen for Clarke on her ring finger and repeat after me; ‘with this ring I thee wed.’”</p><p>Lexa accepted the platinum pave wedding band, that had “Married 03-07-2021” engraved on the inside, from Aden and looked Clarke in the eye as she placed the ring, that complemented her engagement ring perfectly, on her finger and said, “with this ring I thee wed.” Lexa then slipped Clarke’s engagement ring from her right hand and placed it on her ring finger, right in front of her wedding band.</p><p>“Clarke, place the ring you have chosen for Lexa on her ring finger and repeat after me; ‘with this ring I thee wed.’”</p><p>Clarke accepted the platinum pave wedding band, that coincidentally was identical to the ring Lexa had just placed on her finger and also had “Married 03-07-2021” engraved on the inside, from Aden and looked Lexa in the eye as she placed the ring, that matched her engagement ring beautifully, on her finger and said, “with this ring I thee wed.” Clarke then slipped Lexa’s engagement ring from her right hand and placed it on her ring finger, right in front of her wedding band.</p><p>“With your intention to take each other as your lawfully wedded wife made and your vows and rings having been exchanged it is time to unite your families into one officially,” Lincoln began as he moved a pedestal with one tall round unlit candle that was flanked by two slim lit candles in front of the couple. “Clarke and Lexa, will you each pick up one of the lit candles? Thank you. Presently you are each holding the symbol of your individual lives, your individual families and while you may already have a family together you must unite your extended families as well. By joining your lights to light the unity candle you seal your bond as wives and bring your families together. When you are ready please light the unity candle and forever seal your bond.”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa then each brought their individual candles down towards the unity candle and at the same time their flames met the wick of the unity candle lighting it. Once the unity candle was lit the flames of their individual candles were extinguished.</p><p>“You have each extinguished your individual flames, your individual lives, and have now solidified your commitment to go forth as wives. By the power vested in me by the International Treaty of 2013 thereby granting the power to officiate legally binding weddings abroad, it is my immense pleasure and honor to officially declare you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”</p><p>The second Lincoln finished speaking, Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with her left hand while her right rested on the side of Clarke’s baby bump and she crashed their lips together in a passion filled kiss. Clarke snaked her arms around Lexa’s waist as they continued to share their first kiss as wives. When the broke apart, they finally heard all the cheers from their family and friend as well as their children’s excited shouts that were accompanied by them jumping up and down in excitement as they looked up at their moms. The newly married couple engulfed their children in hugs before their Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya took them over so Clarke and Lexa could lead the recessional back down the aisle as the string quartet played once more. Lexa and Clarke didn’t stop smiling the entire walk back up the aisle. When they reached the end of the aisle, the couple stopped and faced each other before joining their lips once more causing another round of cheers from their family and friends. After they pulled back for air they finally spoke, each with wide smiles on their faces.</p><p>“You’re my wife. I love you, Clarke Woods.”</p><p>“And you are my wife. I love you, Lexa Woods.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost 10k words worth of pure fluff. I hope you all enjoy reading the Clexa wedding reception chapter!</p><p>*"Dancing Queen" song credit goes to ABBA.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the ceremony, Lexa and Clarke were flying on a high they never wanted to come down from. They, along with the wedding party and the rest of their family, had been taken to the gardens following the ceremony so that Niylah could take more official wedding photos and Niylah never had to ask the couple to smile because they hadn’t stopped smiling since they were pronounced wives.</p><p>“Okay, beautiful shot everyone. Now can I have the happy couple and their equally happy children stand just to the left of the fountain? I want to get a couple shots of you guys posing together with those huge smiles. Alright, hold those smiles and….done. Now, Lexa, I want you to pull Clarke in for a kiss for this one while Aden and Madi look up at you with their gorgeous smiles. Hold the pose and…done. Okay, kids I know you want to do the funny picture where you’re all grossed out that your moms are kissing so since the don’t seem to want to stop kissing, can you look really grossed out so we have a funny photo?”</p><p>The twins nodded their heads yes while the newly married couple continued to kiss, in a PG-13 manner. Following Niylah’s instructions the twins adopted overly exaggerated grossed out faces while the women continued to kiss causing the entire group to laugh as Niylah captured the shot.</p><p>“That was perfect. Alright you two stop kissing before you end up scarring your poor children for life,” Niylah said with a chuckle.</p><p>The couple broke apart a few moments later not looking the least bit sorry about their extended kiss.</p><p>“Thirsty much, Griff,” Raven asked with a chuckle.</p><p>“It’s Woods now actually and what can I say my wife is smoking hot,” Clarke was quick to quip back.</p><p>“Mhmm I love when you call me your wife, wife,” Lexa said as she leaned in to peck Clarke’s lips once more.</p><p>“Okay, lets get some shots with the brides and the parents and the bride, their children and the parents before this becomes a video shoot that definitely will scar the children for life,” Niylah said with a chuckle causing the couple to once again break their kiss.</p><p>Abby and Indra quickly walked over to join Clarke and Lexa but everyone noticed that Nyko and Madison hung back.</p><p>“Are you two going to join us anytime soon,” Lexa called over to Nyko and Madison in a teasing manner.</p><p>“The shot is for you guys with your parents though…” Nyko trailed off.</p><p>“We call the four of you ‘the parents’ and ‘the grandparents’ for a reason. Our biological fathers may be gone and Clarke and I will always miss them and wish they could have been here for our wedding and to see our children grow up but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you and Madison also stepped up as parents for myself and Clarke respectively. When I needed a father after finding out I was a mother it was you who was there and when Clarke needed a mother’s support when I wasn’t able to be there with her she had you Madison so seriously come join us, please.”</p><p>Seeing the pair still hesitate Clarke added, “Seriously, join us. You aren’t replacing our father’s and if you’re worried about erasing them from our wedding, you’re not. Lexa and I both have items of theirs on us today and no matter what they are always with us. So please join us; plus, the sooner you do the sooner that babies and I can eat and you do not want to make a pregnant woman hangry do you?”</p><p>“Okay, you heard my wife, she would like to eat sometime today and I will not have anyone starving her or our children so come take pictures with us.”</p><p>Nyko and Madison were smiling but before they could start to walk towards the couple the felt little hands grab theirs to start trying to drag them towards the couple.</p><p>“Come on Nana, we can’t let Mama, Sprout, Kit and Squid get hungry so picture time then dinner time,” Aden said as he led his nana to have their pictures taken.</p><p>“Come on Grampy, you don’t wanna make Mommy mad because you let Mama, Sprout, Kit and Squid get hungry so lets go,” Madi said as she led her grampy to his moms as well.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the family minus Clarke and Lexa, were standing outside the ballroom waiting for the couple to join them so they could make their grand entrances.</p><p>“Does everyone remember what to do when the music starts playing,” Raven asked.</p><p>“Yes,” the group said in unison.</p><p>“Good. Now we just wait for the couple to take a few couple shots on the stair case leading to the house and we’ll be good to go,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>The family didn’t have to wait long for the happy couple to join them as they walked up to the group about five minutes later having finished taking couples photos with Niylah. Niylah smiled at the group and we went to enter the ballroom so she could take photos of the grand entrances and make sure the equipment was set up to film it.</p><p>“I’ll let them know that you guys are ready to enter. You’ll know when it’s time and don’t worry we’ll be recording it so you can all watch it later tonight,” Niylah said as she entered the ballroom.</p><p>“What is she talking about,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“We have a special entrance too just like you and Mommy,” Madi happily squealed.</p><p>“You didn’t seriously think your sister was going to let only you two have a kick ass entrance did you,” Anya asked her new sister-in-law with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh God, what are you lot planning,” Clarke groaned while Lexa smirked.</p><p>“Wait, hold up you know what they’re planning don’t you,” Clarke asked her wife.</p><p>“I do but only because they wanted to make sure what they did would match what we do. It’s gonna be great and we’ll watch the video as soon as we sit down so you can see, okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” Clarke said with mock annoyance just as they could hear Bellamy begin to speak from inside the ballroom.</p><p>“And that’s our cue, see you ladies on the other side,” Raven said as she wiggled her eyebrows and the family lined up.</p><p>While a confused Clarke watched the scene unfold, she watched their family line up in pairs. First was her mother and Madison followed by Indra and Nyko, Lincoln and Luna, Anya and Raven and finally Aden and Madi. Before Clarke could question what was about to happen she felt Lexa kissing her stomach three times and looked to see her wife kneeling before her speaking to their children.</p><p>“Hey guys, it’s Mommy. Mama and I are finally married; how awesome is that?! Now, I just wanted to warn you that the music is going to be a little loud on and off throughout the night but don’t worry everything is okay and if you get scared Mama and I will be here to comfort you. I love you Sprout. I love you Kit. I love you Squid,” Lexa said before placing three more kisses to the blonde’s stomach, standing up and facing a teary eyed Clarke.</p><p>“You’re so sweet with them; always making sure they know everything is okay.”</p><p>“Don’t cry babe. I just wanted them to know that there is nothing to be afraid of,” Lexa shrugged like it was no big deal.</p><p>“God, I love you.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing you married me then, wife,” Lexa said playfully before adding sincerely, “and I love you too.”</p><p>Lexa quickly pecked her wife’s lips just as the music began to play.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. You changed the entrance song,” Clarke exclaimed.</p><p>“I did; just trust me and go with it, love.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the family were lining up outside, Bellamy, the self-appointed MC of the evening was kicking the reception off.</p><p>“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, most of you know me but I’m Bellamy Blake, friend of the brides, and the time has finally arrived to welcome our brides, their wedding party and family members. Please joining me in welcoming first the extended Woods family and our wedding party,” Bellamy exclaimed to cheers from the small crowd as the DJ began to play ABBA’s “Dancing Queen”.</p><p>As the intro music began to play Bellamy began introducing everyone who was about to enter.</p><p>“In order of appearance we will have Dr. Abbigail Griffin and Madison Kane, Indra Woods and Dr. Nyko Ocean, Lincoln Woods and Luna Rivers, Anya Woods and Raven Griffin and finally Aden Woods and Madi Woods,” Bellamy said to the crowd.</p><p>Bellamy had just finished introducing everyone, except the brides, when the first lyrics were sung and the ballroom doors were pulled open.</p><p>
  <em>Ooh</em><br/>
<em>You can dance</em><br/>
<em>You can jive</em>
</p><p>Abby and Madison followed closely by Indra and Nyko came through the ballroom doors with big smiles and dancing in classic 1970s disco style until they reached just before the end of the large dance floor. As the approached the end of the dance floor they separated with Abby and Indra going to the left and Madison and Nyko to the right. When they reached their designated sides, they turned to face each other creating a path in-between them. They all kept moving to the beat of the music as the next duo made their entrance.</p><p>
  <em>Having the time of your life</em><br/>
<em>Ooh, see that girl</em>
</p><p>Lincoln and Luna entered with Lincoln a few paces in front of Luna then he stopped and looked back to his girlfriend and put his right hand on his forehead like he was looking for something, then stopped when his eyes met Luna’s and he pointed at her causing her to dance to him during the “see that girl” lyrics. They then continued to dance together until Lincoln took his spot on the left and Luna took hers on the right as the next duo entered.</p><p>
  <em>Watch that scene</em><br/>
<em>Digging the dancing queen</em>
</p><p>Anya and Raven entered doing their own take on 1970s dancing. When the “digging the dancing queen” lyrics were sung though Raven continued exaggeratedly dancing in front of Anya as Anya stopped moving forward but continued to move her body to the beat as she watched Raven then gave two thumbs up shaking her head in approval, earning chuckles from the crowd, as she then hurriedly danced to join Raven once more before Anya took her place on the left and Raven took hers on the right. The lights then got low as the last lyrics of Anya and Raven’s entrance began, preparing for the entrance of the next due.</p><p>
  <em>Friday night and the lights are low</em><br/>
<em>Looking out for a place to go</em>
</p><p>Aden and Madi walked through the doors under the lowered lights and each put a hand on their foreheads and stood in the entryway making it look like they were literally looking for a place to go.</p><p>
  <em>Where the play the right music</em><br/>
<em>Getting in the swing</em>
</p><p>The lights came back up and the twins then started to dance their way towards their family who were all still moving their bodies to the beat.</p><p>
  <em>You come to look for a king</em>
</p><p>Aden and Madi stopped and Aden pointed to his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Anybody could be that guy</em><br/>
<em>Night is young and the music’s high</em>
</p><p>Madi shook her head no, making Aden pout.</p><p>
  <em>With a bit of rock music</em><br/>
<em>Everything is fine</em>
</p><p>Aden stopped pouting and he and started to dance in place again, joining Madi who hadn’t stopped.</p><p>
  <em>You’re in the mood for a dance</em>
</p><p>Aden and Madi began to move down the remaining few feet shaking their bodies in that adorable way young children do with huge smiles on their faces. Reaching the rest of their family just as the lyrics “mood for a dance” were sung, Aden took his place on the left and Madi took hers on the right. The still dancing family now had formed a path between them wide enough for at least four people to walk through that started about ten feet from the top beginning of the dance floor and went along the remainder of the dance floor and ending just shy of the end of the dance floor.</p><p>
  <em>And when you get the chance</em>
</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen introducing to you for the first time anywhere I give you our happily newly married brides, Mrs. Lexa Woods and Mrs. Clarke Woods!!!!,” Bellamy bellowed just as the next lyric began.</p><p>
  <em>You are the dancing queen</em>
</p><p>Lexa stepped into the center of the entry way as she placed a hand behind her back and bowed with her free hand outstretched for Clarke. Clarke took the offered hand and was twirled around by Lexa who then scooped her up bridal style and twirled them once before setting Clarke down and pair danced like no one was watching.</p><p>
  <em>Young and sweet</em><br/>
<em>Only seventeen</em><br/>
<em>Dancing queen</em><br/>
<em>Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah</em>
</p><p>The newly married couple showcased their ability to know what the other wanted without using words when they began perfectly mimicking the dancing done on the dock in “Mama Mia!”, the movie version, as they made their way down the dance floor and through the path created by their family. Their family continued to shimmy their hips and were now clapping to the beat of the music as the happy couple danced their way through the path.</p><p>
  <em>You can dance</em>
</p><p>Lexa stopped and pointed at Clarke who did a little jig of her own.</p><p>
  <em>You can jive</em>
</p><p>Clarke now stopped and pointed at Lexa who did her own little jive.</p><p>
  <em>Having the time of your life</em><br/>
<em>Ooh, see that girl</em><br/>
<em>Watch that scene</em><br/>
<em>Digging the dancing queen</em>
</p><p>The couple had now made their way to the end of the path and turned around and motioned for the rest of their guests to join them and the path made by the family vanished and became a large mass of people just dancing together without a care in the world. Aden and Madi had quickly made their way to their moms and Lexa scooped them both up and the little family danced close together for the remainder of the song while surrounded by their family and friends.</p><p> </p><p>When the song ended, the DJ, who was actually a member of staff on the island who had a talent for DJing, faded the music out and quietly went to join the rest of the staff that would be bringing out the appetizers shortly.</p><p>Setting the twins down, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand as she made her way to the microphone. Standing hand and hand with the mic in her free hand Lexa addressed the assembled group.</p><p>“Thank you all for making the trip here to join Clarke and I on this very special day and for indulging us with a bit of dancing to kick our reception off. Appetizers will be served family style in about ten minutes so please grab a drink, mingle and then sit wherever you would like at the table, except the seats marked for Clarke, Aden, Madi and myself.”</p><p>“Well said love.”</p><p>“Thanks babe. By the way, I loved your shoes.”</p><p>“You noticed them already?”</p><p>“Clarke, it was hard not to notice when I picked you up. I was wondering how you were moving so well in heels while pregnant then I saw those amazing shoes and it made perfect sense.”</p><p>“I wanted to be comfortable and able to handle walking without my back or feet bugging me too much thanks to your three children I’m currently housing,” Clarke said playfully.</p><p>“Oh, they’re just my children, are they? I quite vividly remember you being there when they were conceived and enjoying it,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p><p>“Mhm, I did. And as my reward I get three more precious children and an excuse to wear these amazing converse,” Clarke said referencing her custom made converse sneakers that were a vibrant blue that matched Lexa’s tuxedo perfectly, with pearls covering the toe of each shoe and the outer side of each shoe had “March 7, 2021” written in white cursive font. The lip of the right shoe had “Mrs.” written in the same white cursive font while the lip of the left shoe had “Woods” written in the same white cursive font. When facing Clarke and looking at her shoes it would read as “Mrs. Woods” when read together.</p><p>“They are pretty awesome and not going to lie Clarke seeing you wear something that says “Mrs. Woods” feels amazing.</p><p>“Well get used to it baby because I’m Mrs. Woods for the rest of time.”</p><p>“I love the sound of that. I’m so happy you’re finally my wife.”</p><p>“Me too, babe, me too,” Clarke said before chastely kissing her wife.</p><p>“As much as I want to take you up to our bedroom and have my way with you we wouldn’t make it to the door before our kids or one of our siblings or parents would stop us so how about we go say hi to Alex, Hope and Sam since we weren’t able to talk to them beforehand?”</p><p>“Lead the way, Lex.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple easily found the soccer stars because they just so happened to be with Aden and Madi who were talking away happily with the women, a man the assumed was Alex’s husband and a little girl who looked to be about two.</p><p>“Alex, Hope, Sam, thank you so much for joining us today,” Lexa said as she and Clarke greeted the women.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting us. The rest of the team wanted to come but most had already made arrangements to meet their families elsewhere,” Sam said.</p><p>“Everyone did chip in to get you guys a little something though. One of your staff members put it with the rest of your gifts,” Hope added.</p><p>“That’s okay and that was very thoughtful of you all,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Hi guys, I want to introduce you to my husband Nathan and our daughter Emma, she’s two,” Alex said introducing her family.</p><p>“Hi Nathan, I’m Lexa and this is my wife, Clarke,” Lexa said as she extended a hand to shake, which Nathan quickly took.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine,” Nathan replied before turning to shake Clarke’s hand as well.</p><p>“I’m so happy to be meeting you both as well as your delightful children. Emma doesn’t usually take to new people easily but she seems to have taken to Aden and Madi immediately. I guess that’s a good thing since they’ll be seeing each other more often. Congratulations by the way coach. I cannot tell you how excited I was when Alex called me in the middle of the night, not less, to tell me you had accepted the coaching position. I’m looking forward to seeing what you and Alex do with the team. And Clarke, Alex showed me pictures of your work and you are incredibly talented.”</p><p>“Thank you so much Nathan, I’m really looking forward to working with Alex and the team. And I’m glad our children have taken to each other so well.”</p><p>A blushing Clarke then added, “Thank you for the kind words, Nathan.”</p><p>The group then continued to chat for a few moments before little Emma walked up to Lexa and lightly pulled on her pant leg. When Lexa looked down at the smiling two year old she held her arms up, indicating she wanted Lexa to pick her up.</p><p>“Emma sweetie you shouldn’t just pull on people’s pants,” Alex gently told her daughter.</p><p>“It’s okay, Alex, really,” Lexa said as she picked up the little girl with adorable light brown waves and hazel eyes. “Hi Emma, I’m Lexa. You’re very pretty in blue dress.”</p><p>“Lessa,” the little girl said placing her hands on either side of Lexa’s face and kissing her just to side of her mouth in typical adorable two year old fashion.</p><p>“That’s right my name is Lexa,” she replied placing a kiss to the girl’s forehead making her smile.</p><p>Keeping one hand on Lexa’s face, Emma removed the other and pointed at Clarke’s noticeable baby bump.</p><p>“Baby?,” she asked as she continued to point at Clarke’s stomach.</p><p>“That’s right, Emma. Clarke and I are expecting three babies,” Lexa said like it was some big secret she was revealing.</p><p>Emma responded with her mouth forming an “o” and her eyes going wide making the adults and even Aden and Madi chuckle.</p><p>“Babies?,” the two year old said in wonder.</p><p>“That’s right sweeties, Lexa and I are having three babies. They’re kicking right now actually. They’re trying to say hi I think,” Clarke said while one hand subconsciously went to where she felt her babies kicking.</p><p>Lexa automatically place a hand next to Clarke’s and smiled feeling the little kicks. The couple then noticed Aden and Madi took the opportunity to feel too.</p><p>“See Emma, our baby brother or sisters are saying hi,” Aden said to the little girl who was still watching in wonder.</p><p>Madi meanwhile moved next to her mommy and Emma and, with a little help from Lexa who bent her knees slightly when she realized what her daughter was trying to do, the proud big sister guided the two year old’s left hand to the place where the babies were kicking. Feeling the movement against her hand Emma quickly pulled her hand back unsure of what to make of what she just felt.</p><p>“It’s okay Emma, they were just saying hi to you,” Madi reassured the little girl.</p><p>“Babies hi?,” Emma asked for conformation.</p><p>“Yes, Emma, the babies were saying hi,” Lexa confirmed.</p><p>“Hi babies,” Emma cheerfully said while waving her hand at Clarke’s stomach earning a round of “awes” from everyone.</p><p>“I swear we’ve never seen her take to new people this quickly. Hope and Sam have played with me since before she was born and she’s still not always this open and comfortable with them,” Alex said.</p><p>“If I wasn’t seeing this with my own eyes I wouldn’t believe it happened,” Nathan added.</p><p>“Seriously, there are days where she still won’t let me hold her,” Hope said.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know what it is about you guys but Emma loves you. If I can figure out your secret I will though,” Sam added with a chuckle.</p><p>The group talked for a few more minutes, Emma remaining happily in Lexa’s arms, until it was announced that dinner would be served momentarily. As Lexa went to hand Emma to Nathan the girl clung to Lexa.</p><p>“Emma stay with Less and Clak.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, Lexa and Clarke need to sit with their children to help them eat just like Mommy and I help you eat, okay?”</p><p>“No, want Lessa and Clak,” the girl pouted.</p><p>“How about you sit with your mommy and daddy but you three sit right across from Lexa and I,” Clarke tried to compromise even though she found the two year old’s antics adorable.</p><p>“Okay,” the girl agreed after thinking about it for a moment.</p><p>Once she was in her father’s arms she turned her gaze to Madi and Aden.</p><p>“Be with Ade and Adi?,” she asked pointing to the twins.</p><p>“You’ll be across from us too, okay Emma,” Aden said trying to soothe the girl.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Wow, she really is taken with your family; something tells me Madi and Aden are going to have a little shadow when they’re all at practice or a game,” Alex said with a chuckle.</p><p>“That’s okay, Madi and I are big siblings now so we have to watch out for Sprout, Kit and Squid so we can watch out for Emma too,” Aden said as he puffed his chest and Madi stood next to him nodding her head in agreement.</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you both; I think Emma will enjoy having you both around more and eventually your baby siblings too once they’re bigger,” Alex replied while Nathan nodded his head in agreement as the group began to make their way to the large table that thankfully easily had enough room to accommodate the last minute additions to the guest list.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later everyone had made their way to the table and the staff were beginning to bring out the appetizers. Initially, the couple had decided to have appetizers be served buffet style so everyone could continue to mingle as they ate some lite appetizers before the main course. However, the more they thought about it the more they realized serving appetizers family style at the table would work better for them and their guests as the group were likely to all want to be able to talk to each other instead of mingling in smaller groups. Plus, with the tables set up with center pieces made of a cluster of three floating candles set above a bed of blue and green sea glass in semi-slender cylinder shaped glasses of varying heights with a circular bed of stemless turquoise-blue lilies you could easily see across the table to converse. The centerpieces also didn’t take up too much room so they were able to platters of each appetizer in between the centerpieces so everyone had easy access to each appetizer.</p><p>As the appetizers were brought out, Lexa watched as Aden and Madi’s eyes grew wide with excitement as they licked their lips but what caused her to chuckle was when she saw her wife doing the same exact thing.</p><p>“Well, I guess we know where they get that from now.”</p><p>“What are you talking about Lex?”</p><p>“When food is brought out that looks really good to Aden and Madi their eyes grow wide and the lick their lips.”</p><p>“Okay, so?”</p><p>“So, I was also watching you just now and you did the exact same thing so they clearly get it from you,” Lexa said playfully.</p><p>“Maybe so but at least you know they have good taste,” Clarke quipped.</p><p>“Yes, they do because they got their palate from me.”</p><p>“Nope, they got their good taste from me.”</p><p>“How about we compromise and say they got their good tastes from both of us?”</p><p>“I can live that,” Clarke conceded as she leaned in to chastely kiss her wife.</p><p>“Mommies are you going to kiss even more now,” Madi groaned.</p><p>“What? We kiss the same amount as we did before,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Nope, you totally kiss more now, like we’ve caught you lots we left the beach,” Aden backed up his sister.</p><p>“Maybe that’s true but today is our wedding day bud, so of course I’m going to kiss Mama lots,” Lexa replied.</p><p>“But kissing is gross,” Madi said as Aden nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“You and your brother don’t complain when Mommy and I kiss you.”</p><p>“That’s different, you’re our mommies and you’re supposed to kiss us cause you love us,” Aden said.</p><p>“So, how’s it different because I love Mama and that’s why I kiss her.”</p><p>“And I love Mommy so that’s why I kiss her.”</p><p>The twins appeared to think about for a few moments before having a silent conversation of their own.</p><p>“Well we guess it’s okay for you two to kiss then,” Madi declared while added once again nodded his agreement.</p><p>“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” Emma cheered from her place on Nathan’s lap across the table form them causing the group to chuckle at the little one’s antics.</p><p>“We certainly can’t disappoint and our children have given us permission to kiss…” Lexa said playfully but was cut off by Clarke grabbing her face and kissing her hard.</p><p>“Yay!,” Emma cheered, once again causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>When Clarke and Lexa broke their kiss they due joined the laughter as they stared at each other lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>After Clarke kissed Lexa at Emma’s urging the group began to dig into the appetizers. Even though the food was sitting right in front of them, Lexa still insisted on not only helping the twins fill their plates but also Clarke. Clarke groaned and insisted she could get her own food but Lexa was having none of it. A few minutes later she had successful gotten Clarke a plate filled with generous servings of buffalo chicken wing dip, deconstructed bruschetta, mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing, fresh strawberries and celery and carrot sticks with ranch. The twins meanwhile each had smaller portions of buffalo chicken wing dip, deconstructed bruschetta, mixed green salad with Italian dressing, a small spoonful of lobster mac n cheese to try, fresh strawberries and carrot sticks with ranch. Seeing her family happily beginning to munch away on the plates she made them Lexa got herself a plate identical to Clarke’s as she was committed to sharing meals with Clarke as a sign of solidarity. Clarke insisted she didn’t need to do so as it meant Lexa was also eating her strange cravings like a peanut butter, banana and pickle sandwich a few nights earlier but Lexa was committed to do this and Clarke secretly fell in love with her more for doing it.</p><p>Everyone was enjoying the appetizers and light conversation. Madi, Aden and Emma were having their own conversation as the twins had chosen to sit next to Clarke so that they were directly across from Nathan who had Emma on his lap. The four parents would periodically tune into the children’s conversation and each time they did they smiled seeing how kind and gentle the twins were with Emma.</p><p>“Your kids are so good with her,” Alex said.</p><p>“Yeah, seeing them like this with her makes me even more excited to see them with these little ones,” Clarke said as she caressed her bump.</p><p>“They’re going to be great with Sprout, Kit and Squid; seeing them with Emma is just further proof of that,” Lexa said as her hand joined Clarke’s on the baby bump.</p><p>“We’ve truly never seen her connect with new people this soon. Seeing her with your kids is amazing. I hope they’ll want to spend time with her when they’re all at the training center or stadium together,” Nathan said.</p><p>“I’m sure they will. They’ve been talking nonstop about playing with the babies when they’re born but I don’t think they quite understand us when we say they’ll be too little to play for a while so I think they’ll love a kid around who can play some with them,” Lexa said as she lovingly looked towards her children who were animatedly talking to Emma about soccer, of course.</p><p>“And if their conversation is anything to go by, soccer is going to be their favorite activity,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The group continued their conversations as they enjoyed the appetizers for about twenty more minutes before plates began to be cleared. What Clarke didn’t expect though is that instead of preparing to move on the main course, the staff came back out with palate cleansers.</p><p>“What’s this,” Clarke asked no one in particular.</p><p>“It’s a raspberry-ginger sorbet palate cleanse babe. I called Sophia a couple days after she came to the house to ask if it was possible to add one between appetizers and the main course to try and decrease the chance of the variety of foods causing you to feel off because of the pregnancy. Sophia was really helpful and gave me a few options that she personally enjoyed while pregnant and I ended up picking this one because ginger was a great help to you when you were going through morning sickness and I know how much you love raspberries. If you don’t want it I can have someone take it away,” Lexa said nervously.</p><p>Clarke quickly joined hers and Lexa’s lips in a sweet kiss.</p><p>“I definitely chose the right woman to marry; always so considerate and thinking of ways to make this pregnancy as easy on me as possible. I love you, Mrs. Woods.”</p><p>“I love when you call me Mrs. Woods. I will always look out for you and our children and do whatever I can to support you all and make yours easier and better. I love you too, Mrs. Woods,” Lexa replied before giving Clarke a sweet kiss of her own.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had finished their raspberry-ginger sorbet, which was a huge hit, dinner was served. Clarke had chosen the roasted chicken with rice and fresh apricots while Lexa chose the filet mingion with grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes and the twins both chose the butternut squash ravioli but they also got a special side at the request of their moms of fresh fruit consisting of apples, pears and tangerines. Once everyone had been served, the group began to enjoy their dinner. The only sounds that could be heard during the first few minutes were the pleased noises made as everyone enjoyed their chosen meals.</p><p>“I don’t know who chose this menu but damn this food is amazing,” Raven praised as she enjoyed the filet mingion.</p><p>“Lex and I decided the menu together actually.”</p><p>“Well you did go sis and sis-in-law, yeah I’m gonna just call you sis from now on too Lexa because even sis-in-law is too long,” Raven said as she went back to her food.</p><p>“Whatever floats your boat Rae,” Lexa said with a slight smile.</p><p>“Lessa? Clak?”</p><p>“Yes Emma,” Lexa asked as she and Clarke turned their attention to the little girl.</p><p>“Yummy in my tummy,” she said as she rubbed her stomach happily making the adults and Aden and Madi smile at her adorableness.</p><p>“We’re glad you like sweetheart,” Clarke said with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you for yummy yummy food.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Emma,” Lexa said.</p><p>“That was very nice of you to say thank you baby girl,” Alex praised her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>About forty minutes passed before everyone was completely done with their dinner. It then only took a few minutes for the staff to clear the plates and refill everyone’s glasses. When the last server left the area, Anya stood up and lightly clinked her glass to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Hi everyone; I know most of you know me but I’m Anya, Lexa’s older, and much better looking sister,” Anya began in a slightly teasing tone but was quickly interrupted.</p><p>“No you’re not Mommy is the most beautiful Woods sister and Mama is a Woods officially now too so her and Mommy have to share the best looking title now,” Aden said confidently while his sister nodded her head, which little Emma copied much to everyone’s amusement.</p><p>“Okay, I guess I will have to accept defeat on this one,” Anya said with a chuckle. “Anyway, I wanted to take a few moments to offer a toast and say something about my sister. When Lexa was sixteen her dreams of having a family were crushed. I was eighteen at the time and had just started my first year of college when she called me in tears and more upset then I’d ever seen her. I told her that day that no matter what the doctors told her she could and would have the family she always dreamed of. She told me then that even if they were right and biological children weren’t in her future that she would adopt or find another way to have a family. Then she told me something that has stuck with me all this time; she said ‘Anya, all I really need is a good woman who will accept all of me and love all of me.’ Fast forward four years and my baby sister calls me before dawn, I might add, from the phone in the jet as she was on her way back to Polis. I answered and was not pleased at being woken so early but before I could say anything Lexa started rambling. I will always remember what she said. She said, ‘Anya, I met her; I know I met the woman that accepts all of me and will love all of me.’ I asked her what the hell she was talking about and then she told me about a beautiful blonde blue eyed woman who she fell for instantly and as well all know spent the night with. I asked her what this woman’s name was and then she started to panic because that was when she realized that she and her dream girl never bothered to exchange names. And that is what started the nearly six year long journey to find Clarke and of course as fate would have it I was dating the sister of my sister’s dream girl and didn’t even know it. But, here we are almost six years later and Lexa finally married her dream girl; the girl who has accepted and loved all of her from day one. There are no words to express how happy I am for you Lexa. I know you and Clarke will have a fantastic life filled with love and joy. I love you Lexa and Clarke, I’ve thought of you as a little sister for years now but I am so happy for you to officially be my sister. I love you Clarke and I know you’ll take care of my sister just as she will take care of you and all of your children. I wish you two nothing but an eternity of happiness. Congratulations guys,” Anya finished with watery eyes.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke quickly rose and engulfed Anya in a sweet hug, that Niylah of course captured on camera. When the hug broken the three women took their seats just as Raven stood and got everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Hi everyone. God, my girlfriend just had to go and say something amazing that’s going to be hard to follow up,” Raven began garnering laughs from everyone. “Anyway, I’m Raven and Clarke is my younger sister. Something that might not be known by most is that my sister never got romantically involved with anyone before Lexa. I know, it’s surprising because she’s hot, right? She had plenty of offers when we were younger but she always told me that she’d know when she met her person and only then would invest herself in a romantic relationship. Eventually, I got her to go on a date with a guy because I didn’t believe that it was possible to hold out on have a relationship while you waited to find your person. Well, Clarke proved me wrong because she came home from the date livid because he tried to kiss her. She then read me the riot act and made me promise never to force her to go on a date again, so I didn’t because if you think hormonal Clarke can be scary just wait until you meet absolutely livid Clarke,” Raven continued earning a few chuckles from those who knew exactly what Raven meant about a livid Clarke. “When she graduated from high school, I had just returned home after completing my first year of college and a friend of ours dragged us to a party. I ended up leaving Clarke alone on the dance floor so I could go flirt with a guy and when I brought the guy over to meet my sister I discovered she was gone. I checked my phone and my sister, who never dated of her own free will, had text to tell me that she thought she met her person and I shouldn’t wait up. Lets just say there wasn’t a day between that night and the day she was reunited with Lexa that I didn’t hear about the green eyed brunette that had stolen her heart in a matter of hours. I’ll be honest, I thought she was crazy thinking a woman she spent only a matter of hours with was her person but then I saw her and Lexa together for the first time and let me tell you I became a believer that night so it came as no surprise when Clarke told me they were not only officially together but had shared their first ‘I love yous’ only a matter of days after being reunited. And if I wasn’t convinced then, I would have been the day Lexa took me with her to the jewelers to confirm if the ring, she had custom made, to propose to Clarke with met her specifications. She took so much care to make sure every little detail was perfect because she said Clarke deserved the best. Clarke, I know beyond a shadow of doubt that you were right all those years ago because Lexa truly is your person. I love you Clarke. And Lexa, you’ve been my sister for a while now but I like having an older sister officially and I love you too. I wish nothing but happiness for your marriage and life together. Congratulations,” Raven finished with watery eyes of her own.</p><p>As they had done with Anya, Clarke and Lexa stood to embrace Raven. The couple was aware that before the ceremony it was agreed that only Anya and Raven would give toasts so they were surprised when a smiling Aden and Madi stood up on their chairs and got everyone’s attention just as their Aunts had done before them.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Aden and this is my sister Madi and our Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna helped us choose what to say cause they’re awesome,” Aden began earning laughs from the crowd as Lincoln and Luna blushed slightly. “My brother and I wanted to about our mommies. Mommy had to be away from us for a long time and we knew that made Mama sad but then Mommy came was able home and Mama hasn’t stopped smiling since,” Madi said as she picked up where Aden left off. “Madi and I have been smiling too ever since Mommy was able to come home. When Mommy and Mama told us we were going to be big siblings we were so happy then when Mommy included us in her plan to ask Mama to marry her we were super excited and then Mama asked Mommy to marry her too and it was perfect,” Aden continued their speech. “Aden and I are so happy our mommies are married now and we know they’re gonna be happy forever and so are we. We love you Mommy and Mama,” Madi finished their combined speech.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke were brought to tears hearing their children so proudly give their own toast and Lexa quickly stood and scooped them both up into her arms as Clarke wrapped the three of them in her arms.</p><p>“That was such a good toast guys. I loved it and I love you,” Lexa said as she kissed both her children.</p><p>“It was the perfect toast. I loved it and I love you both so much,” Clarke said as she pulled back from the embrace just enough to be able to kiss both her children. Before they could sit back down though, Bellamy was back at the mic.</p><p>“Alright, those were some amazing toasts but it’s now time for the brides’ first dance as wives. Clarke and Lexa please make your way to the center of the dance floor. Now, they have chosen to share their first dance to ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri and here to perform the song live, is none other than Christina Perri!”</p><p> </p><p>The second Bellamy said Christina Perri was there to perform their first dance song their head whipped to the side to stare at the stage where sure enough Christina Perri was.</p><p>“Lex, did you?”</p><p>“Clarke, did you?”</p><p>“Since we asked the same thing I’m guessing it’s a safe bet that neither of this us arranged this, so who did,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. Remember how Sophia said there would be some surprises that our siblings assured we’d like? We told them this would be our first dance song the day we got engaged,” Lexa said just as Christina Perri began to speak.</p><p>“Hello everyone. I received a call just after the new year from my manager telling me that an old college friend was wondering if I’d be willing to play this song for her sister’s first dance at her wedding. My manager’s old friend was Anya Woods and when I talked to Anya and her girlfriend who just so happened to be the other bride’s sister and heard Lexa and Clarke’s story I immediately agreed. Congratulations to the happy couple, I wish you nothing but a marriage full of love and happiness.”</p><p>When she finished speaking the band members who had accompanied her began to play and Lexa immediately offered her hand to Clarke and pulled her in with both hands ultimately finding their way to the blonde’s waist. Clarke smiled when Lexa pulled her in and her hands quickly wrapped around Lexa’s neck as the two began to dance to the music.</p><p>They moved around the dance floor, Lexa always careful not to move to fast so as to cause Clarke to trip, as Christina Perri continued to sing “A Thousand Years”.</p><p>“This song says so many truths about our relationship because time stood still until I met you and I won’t let anything take away what is standing right in front me because my soul has loved you for a thousand years my love and I will love you for a thousand more,” Lexa sweetly whispered as she paraphrased some of the song's lyrics to express her feelings towards her wife.</p><p>“Lex, I feel the exact same way. I will easily love you for a thousand years.”</p><p>The couple leaned in and met each other half way sharing a sweet and loving kiss as they swayed to the music and continued kissing until the song was over. When they broke apart they spoke to Christina Perri for a few minutes and thanked her for coming to sing at their wedding before the singer had to leave as she had a concert in Spain the following day.</p><p>After they shared their first dance, the DJ took over and played a few upbeat dancing songs before Bellamy took to the mic once more.</p><p>“Normally, I’d be announcing the father daughter dance with our brides but our brides have chosen to forgo a formal dance with any of their parents out of respect for their fathers who left this earth far too soon. Instead, the brides have decided to dance with their children, Aden and Madi. So without further ado would everyone please exit the dance floor so the brides can dance with their children, thank you.”</p><p>Everyone quickly moved off the dance floor as Madi approached Lexa to start the song with her and Aden went to Clarke to start the dance with her as Elton John’s “Can You Feel The Love Tonight” began to play. About halfway through the song they switched so Aden danced with Lexa while Madi danced with Clarke. When the song finally ended, everyone watching was smiling seeing the pure love between the two mothers and their children.</p><p> </p><p>After their dance with their children the couple danced for a couple more songs, sharing moments with their parents, family and friends. Lexa of course made sure Clarke took breaks and rested because even though she was wearing converse Lexa didn’t want her wife to overdo it. About two hours later though Bellamy announced it was time for the bouquet and garter tosses.</p><p>Since Lexa hadn’t wanted to carry a bouquet, Clarke had decided to wear a garter so they could both participate in a toss. Lexa went first and approached Clarke who was now sitting in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. When she reached her she snaked her hand under Clarke’s dress, making sure to tease her as she slowly moved her hand up her leg until she reached the garter. Lexa then pulled it down low enough that she could reach it with her teeth and then she pulled it the rest of the way off with her teeth before standing triumphantly while their family and friends cheered. With the garter received, all the single men, including Aden, gather and Lexa turned her back to them and flung the garter over her shoulder towards the gathered group and turned around when she heard the cheering. Turning around Lexa saw that Lincoln had caught the garter and was blushing as he approached his girlfriend and kissed her.</p><p>“Way to go baby brother; catching the garter then immediately kissing your girlfriend is this your way of telling us that you plan to be the next Woods to wed,” Lexa said teasingly.</p><p>“I guess you’ll have to wait and see sis,” Lincoln replied with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her girlfriend again.</p><p>Moments later Clarke was handed her bouquet and all the single women, including Madi, gathered. Like Lexa had, Clarke threw the bouquet over her shoulder and when the cheering began she turned around and saw that her sister had caught the bouquet.</p><p>“Congrats Rae; so, does this mean Lex and I will be attending a double Woods wedding in the future,” Clarke said teasingly.</p><p>“You never know, I do have a promise ring on my right hand but alas my love has yet to actually propose,” Raven said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Following the tosses Bellamy announced that it was time to cute the cake. Lexa and Clarke led the group over to the table set up next to the desert table. On the smaller table sat their four round tiered, airbrushed sea themed wedding cake. The beautiful teal and blue Kroma airbrush colors were vibrant and made to look like each tier was actually the sea water. The bottom part of each tier was blue and as you got farther up each tear the color lightened until it was pure turquoise and finally the very top of each tear was white to resemble sea foam. The airbrushed colors were also sprayed with Dinky Doodle Metallic Blue to give a sparkly iridescent blue sheen. On each tier there were also seashells, beading and coral designs that wrapped around the base of each tier to bring the sea theme together. Finally, on top of the cake were two bride cake toppers that were near identical replicas to how Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>Knowing that they’d want to try both cake flavors the couple cut a piece form the bottom tier, which was marble cake, and a slice from the second tier, which was strawberry cake. Lexa held the strawberry piece in her hand while Clarke held the marble piece. They made each other think they were going to actually nicely allow the other to eat from their hand when at the last moment, they both smashed the cake into the other’s face, earning laughs from everyone.</p><p>When the couple returned from cleaning their faces the each enjoyed a slice of strawberry and marble cake with their children. Looking around at their family and friends the couple knew they made the right choice for cake flavors because the cake was a huge hit and they couldn’t wait to unfreeze the top tier in a year to enjoy it again on their first anniversary. When they were done eating the cake though the couple stepped away to change into jeans and a button up shirt for Lexa and a cute but comfy sweater for Clarke as they needed to head to the airstrip soon to leave for their honeymoon.</p><p> </p><p>Returning from changing their clothes, the couple said their farewells to their friends first and promised to catch up with everyone when they returned from their honeymoon. Moving on to their family they said their farewells to their siblings, making sure to tell them to look in their rooms for something they had left them. They then moved on to their parents who were all teary eyed.</p><p>“Guys, don’t get emotional on us now,” Lexa teased the group.</p><p>“We will get emotional if we want Alexandria; our children just got married after all,” Indra said with a slight smile.</p><p>“We are all so proud of you too and so happy for you,” Madison added.</p><p>“We love you both and promise to watch over your knuckle headed siblings as they take the lead on watching the kids for the next two weeks to make sure none of them get into trouble. We want you two to enjoy this time but remember if you need us for anything just call,” Nyko finished for the group in a very fatherly manner.</p><p>“Thank you all so much for everything; Clarke and I wouldn’t be who we are today if it wasn’t for you all and our dads who I know are watching us from above right now.”</p><p>“Thank you. We love you all and Lex and I promise to call if need be but we will be fine. Thank you for helping watch our real kids and the four big kids too,” Clarke added with a chuckle.</p><p>The group of six embraced in a group hug before the couple moved to their children who were smiling at them but also looked sad.</p><p>“Awe, my little angels, why do you look so sad,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“We’re really happy you and Mommy got married but we’re gonna miss you so much,” Madi said.</p><p>“Yeah, two weeks is a long time Mama,” Aden added.</p><p>“Oh, come here little ones, Mama and I are going to miss you so much! We promise to FaceTime with you each day when you get up and before you go to bed. Just tell your Aunts, Uncle or Grandparents and they’ll call us. And if you need to talk to us more than just in the morning and at bedtime you ask for one of them to call us, no matter what time it is, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mommy,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“We love you both so much and we will talk to you as soon as you wake up in the morning since we’ll be on the plane when you go to sleep,” Clarke said.</p><p>“We love you, munchkins. Have good dreams tonight and we will talk to you first thing in the morning,” Lexa added.</p><p>“Love you too Mommies,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>Each woman kissed their children before engulfing them in a group hug. When the hug broke, they heard Bellamy at the mic once more.</p><p>“Alright everyone, the evening is coming to a close and our beautiful bride must be leaving for the first part of their honeymoon. Would everyone please gather outside to send off the happy couple momentarily. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>While everyone was gathering outside, Clarke and Lexa grabbed their jackets and Clarke made a pit stop to their bedroom to grab a surprise she had for Lexa. Moments later they walked out the front door of their house to find their family and friends and formed a path for them to walk through and as they passed through the path rice was thrown over their heads as everyone cheered for them. When they reached the car, they turned around shared another chaste kiss and then waved at everyone with big smiles on their faces before getting into the car and driving away towards the airstrip.</p><p>“Are you ready to begin our honeymoon, Mrs. Woods,” Lexa asked her wife.</p><p>“I am more than ready, Mrs. Woods,” Clarke replied before kissing her wife once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap for the Clexa wedding celebrations. I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy moments. Next stop honeymoon, part 1!</p><p>As a note, we will start moving through things a bit faster now; I'm anticipating maybe 4-5 honey chapters then the USWNT match vs. England and then we will start to have some time jumps to bring us closer to the birth of the triplets. I haven't decided yet whether the triplets will be all girls, all boys or a mix of the two so if you have name suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments and maybe I'll use one! As always, thank you for reading this story; I can't believe what I initially thought to be 20-30 chapter maximum story has become a 71 chapter and counting one. Thank you all for your continued support and I will see you for part 1 of the honeymoon tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa and Clarke reached the airstrip their personal family jet was waiting for them. What surprised them though was that along both sides of the plane “Just Married!” was written in ombre blue green shades.</p><p>“Lex, what did you do?”</p><p>“It wasn’t me; I wish I had thought of that but I didn’t.”</p><p>“I wonder which of our crazy family or friends did it then.”</p><p>“If I had to hazard a guess I’d say your sister spearheaded it and my siblings made it happen due to their last name since only a Woods could authorize changes to the family or corporate jets.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would make sense.”</p><p>“Come on love let me carry you onto the plane so I can practice carrying you over the threshold,” Lexa said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Lex, no, you don’t have to carry me up the stairs, Lexa!,” Clarke yelped as the brunette scooped her up bridal style and carried her onto the plane, much to the amusement of Jeremy, who had driven them to the airstrip, and the pilot and stewardess who were watching from the plane.</p><p>Once inside the main cabin, Lexa gently put Clarke back down on her feet as they both looked at the room with mouths agape. The main cabin had a trail of rose petals leading through the cabin and to the bedroom and there was a “Congratulations Clexa!” banner hanging on the wall above the couch lining the wall opposite the entrance to the jet.</p><p>“It looks like whoever decorated the outside of the plane also decorated the inside,” Lexa mused.</p><p>“Good evening Mrs. Woods and Mrs. Woods. I was directed to give you this when your boarded. When you are both ready to take off let us know; it will take approximately nine hours to arrive in Mauritius. Congratulations on your nuptials, we are all very happy for you,” the stewardess, Jane said.</p><p>“Thank you, Jane. We will let you know when we’re ready to take off,” Lexa said as she accepted the envelope from Jane.</p><p>Once Jane had left the cabin, Clarke and Lexa sat down on the coach facing the wall with the banner and opened the envelope so they could read the letter inside.</p><p>
  <em>To Our Sisters,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We officially get to call you both our sisters now and that’s fucking awesome! You probably already guessed it but if not we are the ones responsible for the redesign of the outside and inside of the jet. We’re guessing you haven’t checked out the bedroom yet but we did that too. We love you two so damn much and are so happy you’re finally married. We want you to enjoy your honeymoon so don’t worry about the kids too much, they will be fine and we all will make sure they have an awesome two weeks here on the island. We love you and can’t wait to see pictures from Mauritius. Let us know when you arrive at the resort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Fabulous Four aka Your Siblings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. This is just Anya now, don’t blame Lincoln, Luna or I for the surprise in the bedroom, it was all Raven. Love you!</em>
</p><p>“Oh, God, what do you think Raven has left for us,” Clarke asks slightly worried.</p><p>“Lord only knows but I say we go take a look then tell Jane we’re ready for takeoff because the sooner we takeoff the sooner I can get you to bed.”</p><p>“Oh? Thinking about hot wedding night sex already?”</p><p>“No, I meant actually getting you to bed so you can rest. It’s been a long and eventful day for you so I want to make sure you and the babies get enough rest. When we get to the resort though, then I have plans for you that involve us and no clothes,” Lexa said with a hint of seduction at the end.</p><p>“Lex, I love that you want to take care of us, and you are doing an amazing job doing so, but this is our wedding night and it’s the only wedding night we are ever going to have so once we are at cruising altitude you are taking me to that bedroom, or hell even the couch here, and you will fuck me senseless until we both cannot cum anymore. We have nine hours in the air babe and I expect you to use them wisely,” Clarke said as she began to walk towards the bedroom swaying her hips a little extra causing all the blood to rush to Lexa’s dick.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lexa muttered. “Jane, please tell James we are ready for takeoff in five minutes,” Lexa said through the intercom to ensure they would be in the air soon but also that they could see what Raven left them in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa entered the bedroom she nearly ran into Clarke who seemed to be frozen in place as she took in the scene before her. The room was filled with battery operated candles that had realistic looking flames since they couldn’t have real lit candles on the plane and the path of rose petals led to the bed where more rose petals were, except those on the bed were positioned to form the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart was a box with a note attached. Lexa quickly moved to grab the box and opened the note, holding it so she and Clarke could read it together.</p><p>
  <em>Clarke &amp; Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since dear old Lexipoo told Anya she could teach her a thing or two about pleasuring a woman I thought it was only fair that I share something with you both so that Clarke can take a page out my book. Don’t worry though, I made sure it was the highest quality and safe for a pregnant woman to use. I find that missionary and hands and knees works best to pleasure your partner with this and don’t be afraid to be a little rough. When you get back be sure to let me know if this little bit of advice and gift was satisfactory; although I have a feeling the big bad Commander won’t be able to handle it. Don’t try to outmatch me in the future Lexa, because payback like this will keep coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have fun ladies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Raven</em>
</p><p>“And now I’m a little afraid to open this box,” Lexa said.</p><p>“And I’m curious about what’s inside now,” Clarke said as she grabbed the box from Lexa and opened it. “Oh. My. God. She expects me to use this on you?”</p><p>“Well seeing as I have the real thing, you are the only one who could wear this,” Lexa said as she looked at the realistic looking strapless strap on.</p><p>“Mhm yes you do have the real thing and it’s amazing. This one isn’t nearly as big as you but I don’t know, we’ve never really talked about ever doing any type of penetration on you,” Clarke said as she nervously looked at Lexa.</p><p>“No, we haven’t and I’ve never taken anything inside me but for some reason the imagine of you wearing that and fucking me with it as we look into each other’s eyes is turning me on, as you can see,” Lexa said as her eyes gazed down to the front of her pants that showed a very large bulge.</p><p>“Really? You wanna try it,” Clarke asked nervously but the excited was also clear in her eyes.</p><p>“With you, I’d try anything but yes I think using this could be fun.”</p><p>“Then I’m game but can you please tell them to take off because now I’m soaked and really need to be fucked and fuck you.”</p><p>“I told them four minutes ago to take off in five minutes so lets leave this hear for now and take our seats so we can get in the air and then have some fun,” Lexa said as she led Clarke to their seats just as the plane began to move down the runway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the happy, and now horny, couple were beginning their nine hour flight to Mauritius, the self-proclaimed “Fabulous Four” had just put the twins to bed, in their moms room because that’s where they asked to sleep, and were making their way to their own rooms. When each couple entered their rooms however, they discovered an envelope on their beds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Raven &amp; Anya</strong>
</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder what this is,” Raven mused as she picked up the envelope and opened it.</p><p>“Well hold it so we can both read Rae,” Anya said.</p><p>“Looks like Lexa’s handwriting,” Raven said as they began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Anya &amp; Raven,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traditionally, the couple getting married presents their maid of honor/best man with a gift. Clarke and I may have skipped certain aspects of tradition but we didn’t want to skip this one. Yes, we know we didn’t have to get you anything and the wedding favors were enough but we wanted to do this so just indulge us, please? You two have done so much for us over the past few months. Rae, you stayed with us to help with the kids so I could focus on Clarke when her morning sickness was bad. Ahn, you knocked some sense into me when I needed it most. No matter what you two have always been there for us and we wanted to do this to show not only how appreciative we are of everything you’ve done for us and the kids but also to thank you for being two of the kindest human beings who accept and love us and never do anything that could hurt us. With that being said, we are flying back to Greece on the 19th and will arrive around lunchtime. At that time, the two of you will be taking the helicopter to Dimitra Beach Hotel &amp; Suites for an all-expense paid mini vacation. You will check in on the 19th and checkout on the 23rd as we know you planned to fly back to Polis that night with Lincoln and Luna after the jet returns from taking our parents home on the 21st. The resort in all-inclusive and right on the Aegean Sea. It has a great spa and pretty much any other amenity you could think of. The resort is also private so you won’t have to worry about it overflowing with tourists. Don’t worry about ordering anything while there because we meant it when we said it is all-expense paid. Clarke and I have already booked you for a couple’s massage upon your arrival and a mud bath the following day; you can choose whatever else you would like done. We also booked you dinner on the 19th at the five star restaurant on site.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We hope you enjoy this trip. We love you both and will never be able to repay you for everything you’ve done for us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Lexa &amp; Clarke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. If you or Lincoln &amp; Luna or our parents don’t mind could you take the kids to the mainland to the Attica Zoological Park in Spata for a day trip? We called them yesterday and they will charge Clarke and I’s black card whenever you visit to cover expenses. We were able to take Aden and Madi to some cool tourist attractions over the past week but we weren’t able to set aside an entire day to visit there. There’s a great marine life part where they could watch dolphins and sea lions do tricks that we know Aden and Madi would just love. If you’re able to take them, thanks in advance.</em>
</p><p>“Crap, I fucked up. I shouldn’t have left that attempt at revenge gift on the plane for them. Shit! They went and planned an amazing mini vacation for us and I leave them a gift and a note basically saying Lexa can’t handle a sex toy, ugh they’re gonna hate me now!”</p><p>“Rae, I may not approve of that gift you left them but they’re not gonna hate you. Hell, maybe they’ll even be into the gift. I mean, we know from your first-hand knowledge that they have a pretty damn active sex life so they could be game for trying something new.”</p><p>“Anya, this is your sister we’re talking about. I literally put in the letter that I didn’t think the ‘big bad Commander’ could handle it.”</p><p>“Well then if she kills you, I promise to throw you a funeral worthy of Raven Griffin and to visit your grave often; mainly to show off the new hot woman I’ll have so I can stick it to you for being a complete idiot and leaving me far too soon,” Anya said with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“Oh, I will haunt your ass if you ever do that; I’m the best you’ve ever had and I damn well better be the last you ever have.”</p><p>“Hmm I think I need you to prove that you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Anya said teasingly.</p><p>“Oh, I prove it alright,” Raven said as she stormed up to Anya, kissed her hard and pushed her back on the bed.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Fuck is right Anya, you’re in for a long night babe.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lincoln &amp; Luna</strong>
</p><p>“Looks like someone left us something on the bed, babe,” Luna observed as they entered their room.</p><p>“Hmm, looks like Clarke’s handwriting,” Lincoln said as he picked the envelope open so they could read the note inside.</p><p>
  <em>Lincoln &amp; Luna,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traditionally the maid of honor/best man is given a gift by the person they were standing up for. We didn’t know of any equivalent gift giving tradition for the officiant and a non maid of honor/best man family member so we created one ourselves. Lexa and I are giving Raven and Anya a gift and it only seemed fair to give something to the both of you as well. Lincoln, you have been there for me since I was pregnant with Aden and Madi and you didn’t even know they were your nephew and niece yet. The second you found out about what Octavia had done you showed your commitment to being there for me, Lexa and the kids by immediately speaking out against what she did and being there to support us while she was cut from our lives. The last few months, especially you have stepped up to not help us with the kids but by helping our family in general by stepping up to lead the company so that Lexa could be home with us more. Luna, I know you’re the newest member of this family but we are so glad to have you. You were always there as an excellent teacher to Aden and Madi but since entering into a relationship with Lincoln, you have embraced them and taken on the role of “Aunty Luna” perfectly. You both have supported us unconditionally always and Lexa and I appreciate that more than you will ever know. With that being said, we are sending you on an all-expense paid mini vacation to the Princess Andriana Resort &amp; Spa in Rhodes on the Kiotari beach. It is a five star all-inclusive resort with a spectacular spa, indoor and outdoor pools, a private beach and water-sports centers. We know you two love water-sports so we thought this was the perfect resort for you. We are flying back to Greece on the 19th and will arrive by lunchtime and then you will leave after lunch via helicopter and you will return to the island on the 23rd so you can fly back to Polis with Raven and Anya as planned. You may do whatever you want on the resort but we did book you for a couple’s massage upon your arrival as well as dinner at the five star restaurant on site that evening. On the 21st you are also booked for a private session with the water-sports expert on staff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We hope you enjoy this trip! We love you both and will never be able to thank you enough for everything you have done for us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Clarke &amp; Lexa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. If you or Raven &amp; Anya or our parents don’t mind could you take the kids to the mainland to the Attica Zoological Park in Spata for a day trip? We called them yesterday and they will charge Clarke and I’s black card whenever you visit to cover expenses. We were able to take Aden and Madi to some cool tourist attractions over the past week but we weren’t able to set aside an entire day to visit there. There’s a great marine life part where they could watch dolphins and sea lions do tricks that we know Aden and Madi would just love. If you’re able to take them, thanks in advance.</em>
</p><p>“Wow, this is a very generous gift.”</p><p>“That’s my sisters for you,” Lincoln said with a chuckle.</p><p>“This is way too much but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited because that resort sounds perfect for us and it’ll be our first vacation just the two of us.”</p><p>“That it will. Maybe we should celebrate that milestone of preparing for our first solo couple’s vacation then,” Lincoln said as he wiggled his eyebrows in a surprisingly seductive manner.</p><p>“Mhm, I like the way you think.”</p><p>“Good, because I’ve been wanting to take this dress off you all night,” Lincoln said as he picked Luna up and deposited on the bed before beginning to strip his clothes in front of her.</p><p>“Damn my man is hot.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back on the plane, they had just reached cruising altitude and Lexa was quick to pick up her bride and carry her bridal style into their bedroom, after being sure to tell Jane the did not want to be disturbed, of course.</p><p>“Lexa! Put me down, I’m too heavy and I can walk to the bedroom myself.”</p><p>“You are my Queen and you are perfect just the way you are. You are giving our three little ones the perfect home right now and I will carry you every day until you give birth, and even after that, if you’d ask. I will always be able to carry you. Plus, it is our wedding night so I will be carrying you over the threshold like the gentlewoman my father and mother raised me to be.”</p><p>“You are too sweet to me Lexa Woods and I will be sure to tell my new mother-in-law that her and Gustus’ etiquette lessons stuck and you are ever the gentlewoman.”</p><p>“I know you’re being sarcastic but please tell her that the next time she asks if I’m taking care of you right.”</p><p>“Mhmm I’ll do that but right now I’d much rather be doing you,” Clarke said as Lexa gently laid her down on the bed after closing the door behind them.</p><p>“I like the way you think, Mrs. Woods, but if you have no objections, I’d really like to make love to you right now,” Lexa said with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to try out the toy that we both know Raven didn’t think we’d actually use?”</p><p>“I do but I’d prefer to have a brand new experience in the privacy of our room at the resort that’s soundproofed and not in the bedroom of our private jet where we could easily be overheard.”</p><p>“I understand that but mark my words, wifey, tomorrow your ass is all mine, literally.”</p><p>“Babe, in case you haven’t noticed every inch of me is your twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three-hundred and sixty-five days a year,” Lexa says sweetly as moves over to the sound system and began playing Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s Get It On”.</p><p>“You’re playing, ‘Let’s Get It On’?”</p><p>“Of course, when we were talking about our wedding in bed after we got engaged you told me that you heard this song and decided that you wanted it to play in the background as you made love to your spouse for the first time on your wedding night. It’s our wedding night, sweetheart, and I want you to have not only the wedding of your dreams but the wedding night of your dreams too.”</p><p>“Oh, baby, our wedding was everything I dreamed it would be and so much more and so far, our wedding night is already perfect. Now get back over here and get your clothes off because I need my wife to take care of me,” Clarke purred at the end as she sat up on the bed and pulled off her shirt and stood to remove her pants.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lexa said as she drank in the sight of her wife who was wearing a white halter plunge and lace fly-a-away skirted teddy with an azure blue bow at the bottom of the halter plunge front and a g-string back and a second azure blue bow right above Clarke’s voluptuous ass.</p><p>“Like what you see,” Clarke asked in her raspy bedroom voice as Lexa called it.</p><p>“Fuck, Clarke. You were wearing that under your jeans?”</p><p>“Why else do you think I wore a slightly oversized sweater?”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah clothes off, yup,” Lexa said transfixed as she quickly undid her button up and threw it across the room and shucked off her pants leaving her in boxer briefs and bra.</p><p>Clarke was standing before her wife her jaw on the ground as she looked at her wife. Lexa’s black boxer briefs read “Property of Clarke” in white script with red lips underneath Clarke’s name on Lexa’s crotch right where her sizable bulge was clearly seen. The black sports bra meanwhile read in white script, “Property of” on the cup of one breast and “Clarke” on the cup of the other so that when you looked at Lexa it easily read “Property of Clarke.”</p><p>“Like what you see Clarke,” Lexa asked, making sure to click the “k” in that way that always made Clarke instantly wet.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“No, baby, your property here will not be fucking you tonight it will be making love to you,” Lexa said as she slowly made her way towards Clarke.</p><p>Reaching Clarke, Lexa grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against her so the blonde could feel her growing erection and crashed their lips together in an earth-shattering kiss. Clarke’s hands quickly found purchase looped around her neck as she granted Lexa entrance into her mouth. Tongues danced around each other as Lexa moved her hands down to Clarke’s ass and gently squeezed as she ground into Clarke’s center as much as she could with the always growing baby bump between them.</p><p>“You’re always so hard for me babe.”</p><p>“This is what you do to me, my Queen. You have no idea how much restraint it took to not rip your gorgeous wedding dress off your perfect body and fuck you senseless.”</p><p>“So do it now.”</p><p>“No. I’m going to make love to you now,” Lexa said as she pulled back and gently removed Clarke’s lingerie while looking at the blonde with a look of pure love and adoration.</p><p>Once Clarke was completely naked, Lexa picked her up once more and connected their lips as she walked the few steps to the bed where she gently laid Clarke down. When blue met green, Lexa slowly removed her bra and then even slower removed her boxer briefs, causing her fully erect dick to slap against her stomach before settle to stand ramrod straight.</p><p>Seeing her wife completely naked before her, Clarke looked into darkening green eyes with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes. Slowly Lexa joined Clarke on the bed and hovered over here, making sure to not put any weight down on her stomach, she joined their lips once more and conveyed all of her love through that kiss. Pulling back from the blonde’s lips a few minutes later, Lexa began to trail open mouth kisses down Clarke’s neck until she nipped at her collarbone before trailing more kisses down her chest until she reached her breasts. Shifting her weight so she could support herself on her left arm without adding any pressure to Clarke’s stomach, Lexa began to kneed one breast with her free right hand while she engulfed the other and began alternating between sucking and nipping at the quickly stiffening nippled causing Clarke to moan. After a few minutes, Lexa switched breasts and once satisfied with her work on each nipple, she resumed trailing kisses down Clarke’s body.</p><p>When Lexa reached Clarke’s stomach she kissed the baby bump three times before turning her attention to the stretch marks her lover had as a result of her pregnancy with Aden and Madi. Looking up, darkened green met darken blue causing the blonde to whimper slightly before Lexa began to kiss along every single stretch mark as she praised her wife.</p><p>“These are so fucking sexy Clarke. You earned these badges of honor because you housed our eldest children inside your womb just as you house are newest additions now.” Lexa said lovingly before continuing to kiss the remainder of her stretch marks. “You are the strongest person I know and these marks, these glorious marks, show only a fraction of your incredible strength. God, I love you.”</p><p>“Need to feel you Lex,” Clarke whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t worry babygirl, I’ll take care of you,” Lexa assured as she kissed the final stretch mark before moving down the bed as she trailed kisses down Clarke’s left leg then up the right, making sure to avoid where Clarke needed her most.</p><p>“You are not just a queen love, you, my dear wife, are a goddess among mere mortals.”</p><p>Clarke continued to moan as Lexa teased her by places kisses everywhere but where she desperately needed her.</p><p>“Mhm I can your heavenly arousal. I’m going to take such good care of you sweetheart.”</p><p>“Ju..just do some..something,” Clarke said through her moans.</p><p>Knowing she didn’t want to torture her wife, Lexa laid flat on the bed as she spread Clarke’s legs and then settled between her legs just as Clarke began to buck her hips up slightly in an attempt to get Lexa to do something.</p><p>“You’re drenched and positively glistening. Fuck, this is hot.”</p><p>Unable to wait another moment, Lexa gave an experimental lick through soaked folds, moaning at the taste, causing Clarke to gasp at the unexpectedness of the lick. Lexa continued to lick through Clarke’s folds, making sure to tease her entrance and lick around her clit with each pass. Continuing to do this for several minutes, Clarke was becoming a moaning mess especially when Lexa began to suck on her clit.</p><p>Gripping the sheets in one hand and gripping brunette locks in the other Clarke moaned out, “yes, yes Lexa right there, fuck!”</p><p>“You taste so good Clarke,” Lexa said as she licked Clarke’s juices from her face before diving back in and lightly thrusting her own hips into the bed to try and relieve some the pressure in her aching cock.</p><p>Lexa slowly started to lick faster and harder while each suck of the blonde’s clit became rougher, causing the volume of Clarke’s moans to increase.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, baby!”</p><p>While in the midst of a particularly filthy moan, Lexa angled her body so she could easily thrust two fingers inside Clarke’s tight opening.</p><p>“Oh my God, FUCK! Fuck, Lexa, yes!! Yes baby!”</p><p>“You’re gripping me so damn tight baby. You want to cum all over my fingers don’t you Clarke?”</p><p>“Yes! Make me cum, Lex.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command,” Lexa said with a seductive smirk as she wrapped her lips around the tiny bundle of nerves and sucked once more while she continued to thrust two and then three fingers in and out of Clarke’s tightening walls.</p><p>Sucking the blonde’s clit rougher as she rammed three fingers inside Clarke as hard as she could before curling them up against her spongy front wall, Lexa felt the blonde grow extremely close to achieving her release. Continuing to curl her fingers on each inward thrust and suck the hard bundle of nerves during each outward thrust, Lexa listened to Clarke’s moans which kept growing louder and louder.</p><p>“Oh, God! Yes! I’m gonna cum, Lex! I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Cum for me Clarke, cum all over my fingers baby.”</p><p>Lexa increased her pace and momentarily released the blonde’s clit entirely. The brunette thrust once, twice more before roughly sucking the clit back into her mouth at the same time she thrust back inside a third time. Clarke shouted Lexa’s name as her walls clamped down on the brunette’s fingers as the spasmed and she came hard around three fingers that were still lodge deep inside of her.</p><p>“I’m coming! Yes! LEXA!!!!”</p><p>Lexa began to make gentle, shallow thrusts as she helped Clarke work through her orgasm.</p><p>“That’s it baby, cum for me; you’re doing so well. Fuck my wife is sexy.”</p><p>Feeling Clarke’s spasming walls relax once more, Lexa leaned back up, still being mindful of Clarke’s stomach, and kissed the blonde as she slowly and gently removed her fingers from Clarke’s tight pussy. Clarke gasped at the empty feeling she now had inside her but that emptiness was soon forgotten when she watched her wife bring the three fingers, that had just brought her to a glorious orgasm, to her mouth and suck them clean.</p><p>“God, you taste amazing.”</p><p>“And you feel amazing.”</p><p>Lexa then fully moved her body up so she was once again hovering above Clarke before joining their lips in a sweet kiss that soon turned steamy. What was intended to be a single kiss turned into a full blown teenage make out session. Both women were so turned on that they each began to buck their hips. After a few moments, Lexa happened to buck her hips downwards at the exact moment Clarke bucked hers up, causing the brunette’s still rock hard erection to brush against her still sensitive clit.</p><p>“Oh, God, Lex you’re so hard still. Let me take care of you like you just took care of me.”</p><p>“No, this is about you right now baby.”</p><p>Determined to give Lexa pleasure, like she always gave her, Clarke shifted downwards ever so slightly. Now in the perfect position for slipping her cock into her, Clarke reached out and ran her own hand through her still drenched walls and gathered some of her slick before then grabbing Lexa’s cock, with the now soaked hand, and beginning to stroke it.</p><p>“I need you cock Lex,” Clarke purred.</p><p>“God, that feels good baby. God, I want to be inside you so much.”</p><p>“Then put it in babe.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you or make you too sensitive.”</p><p>“Trust me babe, I can take it. Plus, I can already feel you twitching in my hand so I know you’re desperate to cum already.”</p><p>Kissing Clarke once more, she carefully removed the blonde’s hand from her shaft before gripping its base and slowly guiding it inside Clarke’s still tight walls. Lexa didn’t stop pushing in until she was fully sheathed, knowing the blonde could handle it.</p><p>“Yes! That’s it Lexa. God, you feel so good inside me.”</p><p>“Shit, you feel amazing baby. God, I’m gonna fill you up so good,” Lexa said as she began to move.</p><p>Lexa pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, before slamming fully back inside Clarke’s already trembling walls. Quickly setting a slow but steady pace, Lexa thrust deeply into Clarke each time. The more she thrust in and out of Clarke, the louder the blonde’s already loud moans got.</p><p>“I love hearing you while I make love to you. You always sound so damn sexy when you moan for me.”</p><p>“Fe..feels so goo..good. Not gonna las..last long.”</p><p>Increasing her pace at hearing Clarke say she wasn’t going to last long, Lexa began thrusting rougher too. On one particularly rough thrust, Lexa his Clarke’s g-spot just right causing the blonde to scream her name. Determined to hear her name wall from the mouth of the sexiest woman alive, Lexa snaked a hand between them and began to rub circles around Clarke’s clit as she continued to thrust in and out of her walls.</p><p>“Yes, yes! Right there! I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Cum for me Clarke; cum all over my hard cock as I fill you with my seed,” Lexa said in her deeper and more sultry voice, that Clarke had dubbed her “bedroom voice”, causing Clarke to instantly tumble over the edge as she clamped down on the pulsing member inside her.</p><p>“I’m coming! Yes! I’m coming! LEXA!!”</p><p>“Clarke!”</p><p>Clarke came hard, squirting her release all over Lexa’s cock and abdomen. Watching and feeling her wife squirt sent Lexa straight over the edge as well as she shot three powerful spurts of her seed deep inside her wife before continuing to shoot a steady stream of cum inside.</p><p>When the couple came down from their joint high, Lexa kissed her wife chastely before carefully pulling out and rolling off of Clarke and to the side so that she didn’t put any weight on the blonde. After taking a few moments to catch her breath the brunette finally broke the comfortable silence surrounding them; finally realizing that the sound system turned off after the song ended ages ago.</p><p>“Fuck, Clarke that was amazing.”</p><p>“It really was. I can cross ‘having earth-shattering sex on your wedding night’ and ‘make love on your wedding night’ off of my bucket list,” Clarke said with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Mhm you’ll have to share the rest of your bucket list with me sometime so I can make it a mission to make sure you accomplish every last item on that list.”</p><p>“Always so sweet to me. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke again and moving to get off the bed.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m just going into the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean us both up, then I’m going to move us to the other side of the bed so you don’t have to lie in a wet spot.”</p><p>“Like I said, always so sweet to me,” Clarke said through a small yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later Lexa had cleaned Clarke and herself up and moved them to the oppose side of the king size bed so they cuddle on dry sheets.</p><p>“I don’t want this night to end,” a now clearly tired Clarke mumbled.</p><p>“Tonight, is only the beginning of our happy ending sweetheart. Why don’t you close your eyes and sleep for a while so you’re not tired when we land? Mauritius is only two hours ahead of the island so if you sleep now you shouldn’t be jet-lagged. Plus, you and the babies need sleep,” Lexa said as she placed to the top of Clarke’s head that was currently on her chest.</p><p>“Okay, but only if you sleep with us.”</p><p>“Okay sweetheart, I’ll sleep with you,” Lexa said as her free hand moved to settle on Clarke’s stomach. “Goodnight Sprout. Goodnight Kit. Goodnight Squid. Goodnight Clarke. I love you all so very much.</p><p>“We love you too,” Clarke mumbled as she drifted off to sleep with Lexa following closely thereafter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this introductory chapter to the honeymoon. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's chapter is a little shorter as work obligations didn't leave much time to write but it is still full of fluffy Clexa moments and I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around 8:30am Jane used the intercom to let the couple know they’d begin landing procedures in about thirty minutes. Lexa slowly woke from her peaceful slumber when she heard the intercom flicker to life but once she opened her eyes she noticed her wife was still sound asleep on her chest.</p>
<p>Carefully maneuvering herself out from under Clarke, Lexa changed her position so she was laying perpendicular to the blonde’s baby bump as she did every morning. Her morning talks with the babies had easily become one of her favorite times of the day.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* Today is March 8, 2021, and it’s the first day I got to wake up knowing your mama is my wife. By the time you are born, we will have been married for four to five months depending on which day you guys decide to make your appearance. It’s crazy to think how much my life has changed in less than a year but I promise you it’s been the absolute best change. No matter what happens in this life meeting your Mama will be the best thing that ever happened to me because meeting her gave me this life; it gave me your brother and sister, it gave me the three of you, it gave me the absolute greatest loves of my life. One day I promise you’ll understand what I’m talking about but until then I think it’s time I tell you what dream is for each of you. I’m not sure why I decided today’s talk was the day to share this; maybe it’s because Mama and I got married yesterday. But anyway, my dream for each of you is that you find that one person on this earth who gives you butterflies even after being with them for some time, who makes you smile even during the worst of circumstances, who supports you no matter what without expecting something in return, who turns your world upside-down in the absolute best way and someone who love you unconditionally just as you love them unconditionally. Find the Clarke to you Lexa, your one true love, your soulmate. That is my dream for you, for you to find your person and live a long and happy life filled with love. I’d love to keep talking to you but I need to wake Mama up so we can get ready for landing. Don’t worry though, I’ll talk to you again later. I love you,” Lexa said as she felt three little kicks against her hands making her smile.</p>
<p>“That’s how you truly feel about me,” a sleep Clarke said with tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too sweetheart; and one hundred percent, yes that’s how I feel; I thought my vows yesterday would have been enough to hammer the point home that you are the love of my life and my soulmate, but I will remind you every day if I need too,” Lexa said as she moved back up the bed so she could peck Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>“I know you said it in your vows but it’s nice to hear in regular life too. It’s nice hearing you tell our children how you feel about their other mother too, it does things to me,” Clarke said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d love to satisfy you right now we’re going to starting landing in about fifteen minutes so we really need to get ready and take our seats.”</p>
<p>Clarke pouted at Lexa’s words causing the brunette to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that Clarke, you know I’m weak for that pout.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I use it,” she asked while wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Ugh. I promise to satisfy your every need as soon as we are in the privacy of our room at the resort,” Lexa replied before kissing Clarke chastely once more.</p>
<p>“Fine. I wonder what kind of room our parents booked us?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they booked us a suite. I checked the resort out online and all their rooms either have an ocean or lagoon view so we’ll have an amazing view either way.”</p>
<p>“The only view I need for the next two weeks is your naked body,” Clarke says huskily in that way she knows gets Lexa worked up.</p>
<p>“Clarke,” Lexa whined, “you know what that voice does to me.”</p>
<p>“Good, now I’m definitely guaranteed a good time when we get to the room,” Clarke quipped as she headed to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“You were literally guaranteed that already,” Lexa shouted after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later the couple was landing on the helipad at the resort. When they landed at the airport, they were immediately taken to the helicopter section so they could complete the quick fifteen minute helicopter flight to the resort instead of having to take an hour car ride to get there. When they did arrive at the One&amp;Only Le Saint Geran resort on the beautiful island of Mauritius, they were immediately shuttled to the main building to check-in.</p>
<p>“Good morning at welcome to Le Saint Geran. Are you checking in?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It should be under Woods,” Lexa politely told the clerk.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, congratulations on your nuptials! We were thrilled to hear that you had chosen our resort for your honeymoon. You will find that the villa has several of your company’s smart devices installed. Now, I’m sure you both would like to get settled in. Once you arrive at the villa your private butler will be waiting to give you a tour of the property and explain all the amenities that come with the villa. We have also prepared the villa to the specifications provided to us.”</p>
<p>“Wait, we’re in a villa not a regular room here at the resort,” Lexa asked confused.</p>
<p>“No, when the elder Mrs. Woods, Dr. Griffin, Ms. Kane and Dr. Ocean called they specifically requested our exclusive and completely private Villa One for your honeymoon. The villa is the sole standalone accommodations here and I believe once your butler has given you the tour and explained the amenities you will be very pleased. Also, your private masseuses will be arriving at 3:30pm sharp for your couple’s massage and please don’t worry we were notified that you are expecting so we have insured that our masseuse who is certified in pregnancy massages will be on hand. If you need anything at all during your staff your staff at the villa will only be a phone call away. I hope you enjoy your time here and congratulations again on your nuptials! Your town car is waiting out front to take you to Villa One.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lexa and Clarke said in unison as they headed out front where the car was waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later they were pulling up to Villa One and could see the man they presumed was the butler waiting for them. When the car pulled to a stop, the man stepped forward and opened the door for them. As had become their habit, Lexa slid out first and then held a hand out for Clarke to help her out of the vehicle.</p>
<p>“Good morning Mrs and Mrs. Woods. My name is Tomas and I will be your butler during your stay. If you will follow me inside, I will introduce you to the rest of the staff and then give you a tour,” he said as he ushered the couple inside.</p>
<p>When the couple entered the residence, they stepped into a beautifully decorated foyer and saw four individuals standing next to each other forming a line.</p>
<p>“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods, please let me introduce you to Villa One’s staff. They all exclusively work to serve the guests here at the villa and their contact information is on the coffee table as well as the information packet in the master suite. First, we have, Amari who is your chef. She is from Mauritius originally and has served as the private chef to celebrities before deciding to return home. You can order anything you’d like and Amari will prepare it for you or you can allow her to select a menu for you.”</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to meet you both and congratulations on your recent marriage. May the Gods always bless your union,” Amari introduced herself with a small bow.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is ours. We look forward to your culinary delights during our time here and thank you for the well wishes,” Clarke told the woman with a smile.</p>
<p>“Next we have, Zane who is Amari’s sous chef. He has just graduated from Le Cordon Bleu in Paris and will be on call specifically from 10pm until 7am the following morning so should you wish to indulge in a midnight snack he will be available to you.”</p>
<p>“Mademoiselles it is a pleasure. I see that you are expecting, congratulations! Please do not hesitate to call in the middle of the night, especially if you have a craving. My wife and I recently were blessed with our first child and I remember how often she had cravings in the middle of the night but was afraid to wake me up to ask me to make something for her. Please do not feel that way, it will be an honor to prepare anything for you both,” Zane told the couple.</p>
<p>“Thank you; I do not mind attending to my wife’s cravings at all but I think we will take advantage of your services at some point, so thank you, and congratulations on the birth of your first-born. We have five year old twins already and being a parent is the most amazing gift,” Lexa said sincerely causing Clarke to fall for her even more in that moment, if that was possible.</p>
<p>“This is Alessia, who will be your housekeeper. She does not have regularly scheduled visits, simply call her when you would like her services.”</p>
<p>Instead of speaking as the others had, Alessia offered a small bow with a smile.</p>
<p>“And finally we have Leo who will be your personal driver and valet, should you wish to use the villa’s car that is parked in the garage to explore the resort or the any part of the island.”</p>
<p>Leo, like Alessia, didn’t speak but he tipped his hat and bowed while offering a smile.</p>
<p>“Now that introductions have been made, follow me and I shall show you around your home for the next two weeks. We are currently in the foyer, and all the artwork you see here and throughout the residence, was made my local artists. The foyer opens into the open concept sitting room and dining room. As we walk through the dining room portion you see that it opens up to the indoor kitchen. The master suite is also across the hall. On the other side, the sitting room leads to a small corridor that leads to the guest bedroom and the separate guest bath. Each bedroom has it’s own bathroom as well and the master suite has a walk-in closet. Moving outdoors we have what we commonly call the ocean playground. The patio leads directly to the infinity pool which is extremely large measuring at 40 square metres. There is also the al fresco entertaining spaces which includes an outdoor dining area, open air kitchen, charcoal grill and large above ground fire-pit. There are also hammocks set up between the palm trees and your private footpath leads directly to the beach which is private as well. The beach offers you private access to the Indian Ocean as well as stunning views. The footpath also leads to the gardens that are halfway between the villa and beach. The gardens are stunning and there is an outdoor cinema setup in the center of them. It takes only a couple minutes to reach the gardens and less than ten minutes to reach the beach from here. If you would like to drive to the gardens or beach you can also take the gold cart that is in the garage along the footpath.”</p>
<p>“Wow, this place is gorgeous,” Clarke said in awe.</p>
<p>“It really is; our parents really outdid themselves. I do have a question though.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mrs. Woods?”</p>
<p>“First please call us by our first names; you all don’t have to be so formal all the time. Second, you told us about the master suite but you didn’t actually show it to us, why?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, well the master suite has been arranged per specification received by your parents as well as an Aden and Madi Woods and they requested that that room be left for you to view once all of the staff had left the villa.”</p>
<p>“Our kids were involved in this too,” Clarke asks perplexed.</p>
<p>“I will take my leave now so you may check out the master suite. If you require anything at all please call and as a reminder your masseuses will be here at 3:30pm sharp for your massages. I hope you enjoy you time here,” Tomas said as he politely nodded his head before taking his leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Tomas was out of earshot, Lexa turned to look at her wife.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you but I really want to check the master suite out to see what exactly our parents, and apparently our children, have done.”</p>
<p>“Me too; at least we know it won’t be another sex toy,” Clarke said with a laugh as they walked back inside the villa and towards the closed master suite double doors.</p>
<p>Opening the doors, the couple was greeted by the sight of a room filled with red and white balloons and rose petals all over the floor. The king size bed meanwhile had two white bathrobes laid out, each saying “Mrs. Woods” on the back.</p>
<p>Awe this is sweet; the balloons are definitely curtesy of our kids though,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Definitely. Oh, God, Lex feel these robes! They are seriously the softest things I’ve ever felt. I could sit around all day in this and be happy,” Clarke said holding one of the robes close to her body causing Lexa to chuckle.</p>
<p>“How about we just spend today relaxing then; then tomorrow we can venture out or stay in bed,” Lexa said wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Mhmm I like the sound of that but first lets call the kids and check in then you and me plus those robes having a lazy day sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>“That does sound perfect,” Lexa said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll try your mom first since she said they were going to have a grandparent’s day today.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clarke said as she took a seat on the end of the bed where Lexa quickly joined her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple thankfully didn’t have to wait long to Abby to answer the video call.</p>
<p>“Hi! How are my two favorite daughters?”</p>
<p>“We’re great, Mom, but don’t let Rae hear you say Lexa and I are your favorites,” Clarke said with a chuckle causing Lexa to chuckle too.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Clarke. So, how is the honeymoon so far?”</p>
<p>“It’s great Abby; it’s already better than I ever imagined,” Lexa said while turning her head to look at Clarke lovingly.</p>
<p>“I love you Lex,” Clarke said while returning the loving look in her wife’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you too Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m still here guys,” Abby said with an exaggerated eye roll.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mom. Where are the kids? Lexa and I were hoping to tell them good morning before we have a lazy day of relaxing in these amazing robes you guys had made for us; thank you for those by the way and the rose petals. The balloons were sweet too but we know they’re from the kids so we’d like to thank them as well.”</p>
<p>“They should still be in your room; let me go get them.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Why are our children in our bedroom Abby?”</p>
<p>“They were so tired last night and they were clearly already missing you two, so we thought letting them sleep in your room would be best.”</p>
<p>“Awe, poor guys,” Lexa cooed.</p>
<p>“Aden? Madi? Mommy and Mama are on the phone and want to talk to you,” the couple could hear Abby calling out and moments later the phone was grabbed from Abby’s hand and the faces of their children appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>“Mommy! Mama!,” they exclaimed at the same time.</p>
<p>“Good morning, our little angles,” Lexa cooed.</p>
<p>“Good morning, sweethearts,” Clarke adds.</p>
<p>“Are you two having fun? What’s it like there? Did you like the balloons?,” Madi asked in rapid succession not allowing her moms a moment to reply.</p>
<p>“Can you see the ocean? Do you like the balloons? Madi and I picked them out,” Aden added nervously.</p>
<p>“Mommy and I are having fun but we’re still tired from the flight so we’re just going to relax and rest today. We loved the balloons, they were so thoughtful of you both, thank you.”</p>
<p>“They are so cool; look, they’re all still in the room,” Lexa adds as she moves the phone around so the twins can see the balloons are still there.</p>
<p>“Awesome,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“So, wha…,” Lexa trailed off as Aden interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mommy but we gots to go. Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna are taking Madi and me out on the boat so we can use the jet skis.</p>
<p>“Love you, bye!,” Madi rushed out.</p>
<p>“Love you, have fun!,” Aden quickly added.</p>
<p>“Okay, have fun and we mis…,” Clarke trailed off as the call was disconnected.</p>
<p>“And so it begins, our kids are too cool to talk to their moms on the phone,” Lexa said with a pout.</p>
<p>“They’re just excited but it does hurt that they didn’t even say they miss us,” Clarke added sadly.</p>
<p>“If they didn’t miss us they wouldn’t have slept in our room. I guess we just have to get used to the fact that they’re growing up and are going to want to be more independent.”</p>
<p>“I know that logically Lex, but it doesn’t mean I like it,” Clarke pouted.</p>
<p>“Come lay down with me, babe. Why don’t we order some food then nap and enjoy our massages and just being lazy today,” Lexa suggested.</p>
<p>“Okay, I can live with that but I want naked cuddles.”</p>
<p>“Naked cuddles sound perfect but food first; I can’t have you or our littlest ones going hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they enjoyed a light, but filling, breakfast of cheesy scrambled eggs with hot sauce and toast, the couple enjoyed naked cuddles until they decided it was time to eat some lunch and get ready for their massages. When the time finally did arrive for their massages, the couple felt all the built of stress they had melt away. Lexa finished first and felt the most relaxed she had felt in her entire adult life. Choosing to stay in the room though, she watched Clarke’s masseuse work very gently on the knots in her lower back from carrying their children. Lexa thought it was beautiful to watch the stress just evaporate from Clarke’s body.</p>
<p>After Clarke had finished her massage, the couple changed into their swimwear and enjoyed the infinity pool. The couple were extra appreciative that the staff had made sure to set the water’s temperature at a safe level for the babies.</p>
<p>“God, those massages were exactly what we needed and we didn’t even know it. I feel so free and just amazing.”</p>
<p>“Me too Clarke. I didn’t realize how much stress I was actually carrying until she started working my shoulder muscles. I think we should consider making couple’s massage a regular thing. They clearly have amazing benefits for our bodies and it could be nice to have something that’s always shared by only the two of us.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, you know, I think that sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could do it once a month?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good. When Addison calls to check in again tomorrow we should ask who she’d recommend to make sure we choose someone who’s actually qualified in pregnancy massages for you.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a plan. God, this water feels amazing too and this view, damn. Even from here I can see how beautiful the ocean is. Would you mind if I went down the beach for a bit tomorrow to sketch the view,” Clarke asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Babe, of course I don’t mind. Why were you so nervous asking me that?”</p>
<p>“Because, this is our honeymoon so we should spend it together.”</p>
<p>“Oh, baby. We don’t have to spend every second together; I don’t want you to get tired of me after all,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Clarke grew serious then and said, “Alexandria Woods, I want to make one thing explicitly clear to you so listen up and listen good; there is absolutely no chance of me ever getting tired of you.”</p>
<p>“I know that, sweetheart; it was a poor joke, I’m sorry. In all seriousness though, it is okay to spend time on your own.”</p>
<p>“What if I didn’t want to be alone though?”</p>
<p>“Then all you have to do is ask and I will bring my book to the beach and lounge in the cabana while you sketch,” Lexa said before leaning in and chastely kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“Then this is me asking; well me and Sprout, Kit and Squid because none of us want you too far away.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’m lounging in the cabana tomorrow while my incredibly sexy and talented wife sketches,” Lexa said before joining their lips once more.</p>
<p>When the kiss broke, the couple fell into a comfortable silence, each reveling in the fact that they were married and this, right here and right now was the beginning of their next chapter and they knew it was going to be an amazing one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are going to be going through a series of small time jumps to move us out of the honeymoon and back to the main plot. I expect another 3-4 chapters for the honeymoon and then it's time for the USWNT match and the plot will thicken. I hope you all will enjoy what I have planned for all these characters when we get there very soon. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There is a bit of anal smut in this chapter. It's a smaller smut scene at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now the early morning hours of their final day in Mauritius. During their time on the picturesque island the couple had enjoyed all of what island living had to offer. They went waterskiing on the Indian Ocean, well Lexa waterskied while Clarke watched her adoringly the whole time, learned how to spear fish, spent many many hours consummating their marriage in every room of the villa and even in all the outdoor spaces, although Clarke swore they were never having sex on the beach again because sand got everywhere, and they enjoyed all that the neighboring village of Flacq had to offer. They had spent two days exploring the nearby village to get an authentic Mauritius experience and were not disappointed. The village had a beautiful farmer’s market where they had purchased a few items for their children and family. They also discovered an art gallery in town which Clarke loved at by the time they left the establishment Clarke had the contact information for the owner so they could try to arrange an exhibition showcasing some of their works at one of Clarke’s galleries. All in all the past couple of weeks had been just what they needed to start their honeymoon off strong. Despite the amazing time they had been having though, Lexa was wide awake just before 5am thinking back to the conversation she had with Addison’s collogue Violet, a few days prior at Addison’s urging. She knew she needed push the situation from her mind, at least until their honeymoon was over, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it until she told her wife.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Few Days Earlier – Lexa’s Conversation With Dr. Turner</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had just left, to get some more sketching time in, when Lexa’s phone rang.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Lexa Woods,” Lexa said upon answering the video call.</p><p>“Mrs. Woods, this is Dr. Violet Turner from Addison’s office.”</p><p>“Ah yes, hello Dr. Turner.”</p><p>“Please, call me Violet.”</p><p>“Okay, Violet, and please call me Lexa.”</p><p>“I will. So, Lexa, Addison tells me that you’re having an inner struggle recently over a letter you received while on your honeymoon. Congratulations by the way, Addison showed me a couple of the pictures you and your wife sent her and they were gorgeous.”</p><p>“Thank you, we’re both very happy to finally be married but to answer your question, yes I have been having a bit of an internal struggle and it’s not something I want to burden my wife with, especially not when she’s so happy and pregnant with triplets.”</p><p>“I understand that but even if she hasn’t said anything, she knows you’ve spoken privately to Addison so she probably suspects something is going on and stress from that isn’t good for her or your unborn children. I would strongly encourage you to talk to your wife and I’d be happy to help with that. But first, why don’t you tell me in your own words about what’s going on.”</p><p>“Okay. Well, when I met my wife almost six years ago we were at a party. We hooked up and nine months later our son and daughter were born. The only problem was that I didn’t know because we were young and dumb and didn’t exchange names or contact information so Clarke wasn’t able to find me even though she tried. A few months after that party though, my younger brother Lincoln introduced me to his girlfriend, Octavia. I recognized Octavia immediately as I had seen her enter the party with Clarke the night we met. When I asked her about her beautiful blonde friend, she told me she didn’t know her and they just arrived at the party at the same time. I took her at her word because it sounded reasonable and who lies about something like that especially when Octavia already knew Clarke was pregnant and that she had gotten pregnant by a woman at the party. Octavia knew I was intersex, I don’t hide it, so she knew I was the twins other parent but she lied and she kept up that lie until this past December.”</p><p>“What happened in December?”</p><p>“My older sister set me up on a blind date and my date just so happened to be Clarke. We recognized each other immediately and I was so damn happy. She told me about the twins immediately, like we hadn’t even ordered dinner yet and she told me and showed me pictures. I freaked out because I was told I was sterile but long story short we did a DNA test; the results were rushed and one day later I was officially meeting my children and Clarke and I have been together ever since.”</p><p>“So where does Octavia fit into what happened in December?”</p><p>“She was still dating my brother and they just so happened to be coming to Polis a few days after reuniting with Clarke. Clarke and I spent the first night I met our children talking and she mentioned Octavia so I asked and she told me Octavia was one of her best friends and an Aunt to our kids. I flipped and told her everything that happened when I formally met Octavia and she was so hurt that her best friend would do that to her. We confronted Octavia and my brother when they visited because we weren’t sure if he was in on her lie or not. It turned out he wasn’t. He was so hurt hearing what she did and enraged when he found out why she did it so he broke up with her right then and there.”</p><p>“Why did Octavia lie?”</p><p>“It came down to her thinking I was a freak for being intersex and she claimed she was protecting Clarke and the twins from being saddled down with me. Really it was classic hatred. What hurt though was that she got to know me over the years and she became like a younger sister to me so she knew I wanted kids desperately but was told I never would have them and yet she still kept my kids from me. She also never once acted like she had a problem with me being intersex so it all just hurt. We all cut her out of our lives that day but she’s still trying to worm her way into our lives again.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When Ocatvia left mine and Clarke’s house that day she went back to Arkadia and ultimately checked herself into an inpatient treatment program to work through why she reacted with such blatant hatred towards me. Anyway, when Clarke and I got engaged on New Years Eve, mine and Clarke’s siblings arranged for our friends to be there with our family to celebrate. One of Clarke’s friends that showed up uninvited was Bellamy Blake, who is Octavia’s older brother. It turned out he disowned his sister when he found out about everything but he had letters with him. Octavia had written him, Clarke, Lincoln and I but the letters were returned without being delivered as we had previously directed the post office to return anything sent from her. When the letters were sent back to her, she sent a package to him with a new letter and the letters she sent to us asking him to deliver them. Clarke, Lincoln and I told Bellamy we didn’t want them so we’ve never read them. He read his though and she claimed she needed to talk to Lincoln and tell him life altering news. She also claimed she’d changed. At that point, she’d been in treatment for less than a month. I’m glad she sought treatment don’t get me wrong, but a little bit of treatment doesn’t make up for almost six years of lies and secret hatred you know?”</p><p>“Those feelings are perfectly normal but Lexa, there is no time table for treatment. It is possible that losing everyone closest to her was the wake-up call Octavia needed to be better. Without talking to her treatment provider, I can only speculate but I have had patients of my own who have miraculous recoveries from years on of indoctrinated hatred because they lost everything and hit rock bottom and that was what they needed to realize they needed help. So, you need to be open to the idea that it is possible she is actually doing better and doing the necessary work to be better.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense. She’s tried contacting us pretty steadily. Bellamy, has become like another brother to me and he’s one of Clarke’s closest friends so he does tell me each time he gets a letter. When he opens his, they each have the same theme of being sorry for her actions and needing to share life altering news but none of us have called her treatment provider because I guess we aren’t ready.”</p><p>“That makes complete sense. You all have to heal too and if you, Clarke, Lincoln or even Bellamy would like to, you can work wtith me to work through your feelings so maybe you all can heal too.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll mention it to them. A letter from her was delivered to me at our villa here in Mauritius the morning of our second day here. It didn’t have a return address and the envelope was clearly printed from a computer so I opened it not knowing what it was.”</p><p>“Ah, now I understand why Addison was worried that day.”</p><p>“Yeah, she called not long after I read the letter. Clarke doesn’t even know about it yet.”</p><p>“You need to tell her, Lexa.”</p><p>“I know but I need to talk it out with someone first.”</p><p>“So, talk it out with me. What did it say?”</p><p>“I actually have it here; do you mind if I read it to you?”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“Okay, so here goes. It says:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I am the last person you want to hear from but I hope that by not including a return address that you open this and read it. You’re probably wondering how I knew where to send this letter. I asked my therapist to invite Bellamy here for a family session. I hoped that if he came I could get him to agree to talk to you, Clarke and Lincoln with the hope that you three would come as well. He happened to answer the phone when my therapist called and he let it slip that he was leaving for Greece later that day for his sisters’ wedding. My therapist was confused because I’m his only sister so he elaborated that he was referring to his chosen sisters. I did some digging after that and realized that everyone I know and love would be at your wedding except me. I reached out to Monty and must have caught after he had had plenty of his and Jasper’s moonshine because he didn’t hang up the phone when I called. I will admit I took advantage of his drunken state to ask about the wedding and he let it slip that you’d be in Mauritius. Please don’t be angry with him; I manipulated the situation, because I really really need to talk to you all. I need to apologize to you and Clarke especially but I also have news that I need to tell Lincoln and I don’t want to look back at things six years from now and regret not doing everything I could while here to tell him. I want to tell you the news too but I need to talk to Lincoln first. Anyway, my therapist says I can be discharged in April. I will be continuing with outpatient therapy session but God, Lexa, there are no words to fully express how deeply I regret my actions; how deeply I regret all the years that I secretly hated you all because I let one person convince me that anything that didn’t fit into heteronormative culture was wrong. I have hated myself for years for having been with Raven because it wasn’t “normal” and then I met you and you also didn’t fit into the “normal” category I was brainwashed to believe in. I have spent every day in this facility working to undo everything that Jaha drilled into me. I know how wrong I was and all I want is a chance to fully explain and maybe one day be able to earn a place back in all of your lives. Losing all of you brought me out of this trance like stance I had been in and it was like all the wrong I had done and all the hatred just evaporated. I hope one day you let me properly explain because I’m sucking at explaining it here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, back to the main purpose of this letter. I really need to speak with Lincoln. I know you have no reason to believe me and you probably think this is a ploy to make him or you talk to me but it’s not. I desperately need to talk to him. I understand that you are likely to still not believe me but I hope that one day you will either encourage Lincoln to reach out to me or that you will yourself so I can tell you. Maybe if I can show you that I’m not lying you will be willing to help facilitate communication between Lincoln and I.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can be reached at my new number 315-555-5555 or via email at oblake1@gmail.com. I truly and sorry for my actions Lexa and I hope one day you will be able to see just how true that is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations to you and Clarke on your nuptials; I’m sure you both made beautiful brides. I wish you nothing but happiness and I hope that one day you are able to have more children together so you can finally field a soccer team of your own like you always dreamed of. Even if you aren’t able to though, know that Aden and Madi are incredibly lucky to have you as their mom. I will never forgive myself for costing you so much time with them. You may never see me as your little sister again, but you will always be the best big sister I could have asked for and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what I have done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Always,</em><br/>
<em>Skairipa</em>
</p><p>That’s all she wrote.”</p><p>“Why did she sign it ‘Skairipa’?”</p><p>“When we first met, she found out that not only was I an accomplished soccer player back in the day but I was trained in karate, mauy tie and sword combat. She had always wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat so I trained her and she took to sword combat especially well. She managed to best me one day so I decided she earned nickname for the accomplishment. She’s from Arkadia originally and we used to joke they were the sky people because of all the tall skyscrapers in the city so I decided skai needed to be in her name and ripa came from her ability to rip any opponent to shreds and hence ‘Skaipripa’ was born.”</p><p>“It seems like you had a lot of good times together.”</p><p>“We did. That’s part of why this all hurts so much.”</p><p>“I think you owe it to yourself and your healing to at least talk to her therapist and if it turns out she’s not lying and does need to tell your brother something you need to know that. You know first hand the damage keeping important information from a person can do so I feel confident in saying you’d never forgive yourself if she’s not lying and you did nothing to learn the truth so you could at least tell your brother. Also, at the very least I think a conversation with her therapist may be able to give you some sort of closure.”</p><p>“You’re right. Does it make me a bad person if I want to wait until after our honeymoon to deal with this any further?”</p><p>“No, that seems reasonable. You are still on your honeymoon after all but I would suggest telling your wife so that letter doesn’t weigh you down because she will notice if it does and that will worry her and that’s not good for anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right again. I’ll talk to her when she comes back from sketching. Thank you for talking to me Violet, I actually already feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest so thank you and I will talk to Clarke about us maybe doing some actual sessions to help us both fully work through our feelings about Octavia.”</p><p>“Of course, call me whenever you need. I hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon Lexa.”</p><p>“Thank, Violet.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Flashback</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that she would not be getting anymore sleep, Lexa decided she’d engage in one of her favorite activities, talking to their unborn children, before calling to have breakfast in bed prepared for them. Lexa, now an expert at maneuvering herself in the bed for these “Mommy and Babies” talks, moved into the ideal position without even so much as causing Clarke to stir.</p><p>Speaking just above a whisper Lexa said, “I know I’m a little early for out talk this morning but I can’t sleep and talking to you three always cheers me up. So, good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* Today is our last day in Mauritius. Mama and I have to go to bed early too because we have to leave here around 3:30 in the morning so we can get back to your brother and sister by lunchtime tomorrow. When we get back to Greece we’ll stay there for the rest of the day then we’ll leave around midnight to fly to our house in the Dominican Republic. Don’t worry though, your brother and sister will be coming with us this time so we will all be together again. I know you guys won’t remember any of these talks and that you can’t even understand why I’m saying now but I want you to know that no matter what’s going on in your lives you can always talk to me or Mama. You don’t need to bottle up your emotions.”</p><p>“Like you’ve been doing, you mean,” a sleepy Clarke asks.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry; go back to sleep, I’ll just go out into the living room or go for a run or something so I’m not disturbing you,” Lexa mumbled as she went to get off the bed but a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her movements.</p><p>“Lexa, I don’t want you to go. I love waking up to you talking to them. I just heard you tell them to always talk to us and not bottle their emotions up and I just want you to take your own advice. I know something is weighing on you and it has been for over a week but you won’t talk to me about it and I want you to know you can. If I made you feel like you can’t talk to me I’m sorry,” Clarke said dejectedly.</p><p>“Baby, no, it’s not that. I know I can talk to you I just didn’t want to put a damper on our honeymoon and the subject matter is upsetting to you so I just…”</p><p>“You just thought you’d bear it so I don’t have to?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Baby, we are equal partners in this marriage and you can talk to me about anything. So, what’s going on?”</p><p>Lexa moved on the bed so she could sit next to Clarke before saying, “I talked to a therapist a couple days ago; Violet, the one who works with Addison actually.”</p><p>“Why did you talk to a therapist babe?”</p><p>“Because,” Lexa paused as she leaned over to grab the letter out of the drawer in the night stand, “because this came in the mail our second day here and I didn’t know what to think.”</p><p>Lexa handed Clarke the letter and waited as the blonde read it.</p><p>“Why did you open a letter from her Lexa?”</p><p>“Because there was no return address on the evelope and the envelope had been printed so I had no way of knowing it was from her.”</p><p>“And what are you thinking about what she says?”</p><p>“I want to believe her but she lied for almost six years, Clarke, and who knows how many more she would have kept lying through had we not met on that date. I talked it through with Violet though and she said I needed to talk to you and then put it aside to worry about after our honeymoon. She thinks I should talk to her therapist though in case there really is something Lincoln needs to know. She said I’d never forgive myself if I did nothing and then years later we found out Octavia wasn’t lying and she’s right. I know how much it hurts to find something important out years later when someone had the capabilities of telling you sooner. She also said that at the very least a conversation with her therapist could give me some closure.”</p><p>“I think Violet’s right. When we’re back in Polis we can call her therapist, and talk to him and after that one way or another we can put her fully in our past. And Lexa? I don’t care is the subject matter is upsetting to me please just talk to me. Don’t look so crestfallen, I know you would have talked to me eventually but I don’t want you to have to carry these burdens alone, lean on me like I lean on you. We are stronger together, always have been and always will be, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Did I ruin our first couple weeks of our honeymoon for you,” Lexa asks nervously.</p><p>“What?! God no, I think all the orgasms you’ve given me should be sufficient proof that I’ve rather enjoyed myself and I can think of something to do today to really end this part of our honeymoon with a bang, literally.”</p><p>“And what is it you are proposing we do Mrs. Woods?”</p><p>“Well, Mrs. Woods, first I want to have breakfast with you. Then, I want to spend some time just relaxing in one of the hammocks cuddled together before maybe watching a movie in the outdoor cinema before dinner. Then after dinner, I want to try out the strap and fuck you before falling asleep in your arms.”</p><p>Lexa gulped when she heard the last part of Clarke’s plans before saying, “I think that sounds like a very good day but um, if we’re going to finally use that toy we, well I, should probably put the second part of the toy in to ya know help since we’ve never done that before.”</p><p>“If you’re really okay with me using the strap on you then yes you probably should. I can always help you with you know,” Clarke said seductively.</p><p>“Okay, but after we eat and shower.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Determined to give Clarke the perfect final day in Mauritius, Lexa made sure they did everything the blonde had listed that morning. They had breakfast burritos with hot sauce per Clarke’s continued craving for spicy food. When they finished eating they got in the large shower their ensuite had where Lexa proceeded to fuck her wife until she came on her fingers twice before Clarke turned the tables and grabbed the butt plug she had snuck into the shower, along with some lube, and worked it inside her wife so she would be better prepared for that night’s activities while also making the brunette cum down her throat as she deep throated her. The blissed-out couple then spent the remainder of the morning cuddled up together in a hammock while Clarke sketched different combinations of their features imagining what their newest additions would look like.</p><p>“Those sketches are beautiful babe. They’re Sprout, Kit and Squid, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Each time I sketch them I do different combinations of our features. I don’t care who they take after more though; as long as they are all healthy I’ll be happy.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more. Speaking of the babies though Addison said we could find out their genders next month.”</p><p>“She did,” Clarke drawled out.</p><p>“Well, I was thinking, and you can tell me no, okay?”</p><p>“Lexm breathe and just tell me what you are thinking in that pretty head of yours.”</p><p>“I was thinking we could keep it a surprise,” Lexa said as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>“You don’t want to find out their genders?”</p><p>“Of course, I want to know if we’re being blessed with three more little girls, three more little boys, two more little girls and another little boy or two more little boys and another little girl but all I truly care about is their health. As long as they are healthy I don’t care what gender they are.”</p><p>“I agree with that. Okay, if you really want we can wait and be surprised when they are born.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple stayed in the hammock until it was time for lunch. Afterwards, they made their way to the gardens to enjoy the outdoor cinema. They cuddled on a comfortable lounge chair and watched “The Notebook”. When the movie finished, they decided to take a final stroll along the beach before returning to the villa for a classic Mauritian dinner of chicken biryani. Once dinner was done though, the couple found themselves in their bedroom ripping each other’s clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>Once in their bedroom, the couple exchanged heated kisses with tongues fighting for dominance. Hands began to wander and the couple started kneading the other’s breasts. Clarke could feel Lexa growing hard so she moved one hand between theirs bodies and began to stroke the member to full hardness. The harder it grew though, the more pre-cum Lexa could feel building at the tip.</p><p>“Fuck babe, you are the hottest woman on the planet.”</p><p>Lexa blushed hearing Clarke’s compliment.</p><p>“I’m one lucky woman getting to marry you.”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one Lexa.”</p><p>Not long after, Clarke could tell Lexa was ready to cum just from her stroking her member.</p><p>Standing before each other though, Clarke looked in darkened green eyes and gently said, “Lex, are you sure this is something you want to do? We don’t have to use the strap if you’re uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Clarke, I can’t promise I’ll love it but I want to try. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have worn this plug all day,” Lexa said cheekily.</p><p>“In that case, get on the bed on your hands and knees and wait for me.”</p><p>“Damn my wife is hot when she’s commanding me,” Lexa said with a wink before Clarke gave her a smirk of her own and went to retrieve the toy.</p><p>When Clarke came back into the room Lexa turned her head to watch her and was left speechless when she saw her wife walk out with the six-inch slim strap jutting straight out.</p><p>“Fuck, I didn’t know watching you hear the strap would be such a turn on but fuck Clarke, you look…fuck you’re hot.”</p><p>“You look so sexy on your hands and knees waiting for me babe. I didn’t think I’d be this turned on but damn.”</p><p>Clarke then walked over to Lexa and bent down to kiss her before grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and moving behind Lexa.</p><p>“Okay babe, I’m going to remove the plug now,” Clarke said as she began to slowly ease the plug out of her wife.</p><p>“Oh! oh, fuck! Fuck, I didn’t think it would feel that intense to remove it.”</p><p>“Well it did and for the record your asshole is gaping. Fuck, Lexa, are you okay if I lube up the strap then slowly move in.”</p><p>“Yes! Just do it already.”</p><p>And so Clarke did. After putting a generous amount of lube on the phallus she put some around the still gaping entrance. Clarke then mimicked Lexa’s usual movement and slid the strap up and down between Lexa’s ass cheeks a few times before slowly inserting just the tip inside.</p><p>“Oh God! Fuck Clarke.”</p><p>“Want me to keep going?”</p><p>“Yes, just go slow.”</p><p>Clarke listened to her wife and slowly pushed in until the whole length was buried inside her wife. The blonde made sure to rub soothing circles into her hips in an attempt to help alleviate any discomfort. The smaller end of the strap that was inserted in herself hit all the right places as she slipped inside her wife and it was a struggle to not tumble over the edge already.</p><p>“Mo..move Cl..Clarke.”</p><p>“I’ll be gentle love,” Clarke said as she slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back inside Lexa.</p><p>Hearing her wife moan spurred Clarke on so she gradually increased her pace while still be sure to be gentle. The sounds of her and Lexa’s moan were the only sound filling the bedroom and hearing Lexa’s moans get particularly louder, Clarke reached one hand around to Lexa’s front and began to stroke her erect dick that was leaking pre-cum steadily.</p><p>“Oh, fuck Clarke! If you ke..keep this up, I’m not gonna la..last long.”</p><p>“That’s okay baby; this is our first time doing this so let go if you need to it’s okay. I’m close too. Let go baby, I’ve got you,” Clarke said as she continued to pound into Lexa from behind while also stroking her member.</p><p>Clarke could feel her orgasm approaching and knew she had maybe a handful more thrust before she’d reach her climax so she began thrusting a little faster and harder inside Lexa’s incredibility tight ass while also increasing the speed of her strokes.</p><p>“Lexa you..your so tight baby, fuck!”</p><p>“Cl..Clarke I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum baby!”</p><p>“Cum all over my hand baby.”</p><p>Clarke thrust about a half dozen more times when she felt her walls clench down on the toy as she came. At the same time, Lexa called out Clarke’s name as she emptied her balls all over Clarke’s hand. When the couple came down from their highs, Clarke very slowly withdrew the strap and let go of Lexa’s cock. She then guided her brunette wife to lay on the bed on her back while she got the clothe to clean them up this time.</p><p>“That was, that was, it was awesome but I’m sorry I couldn’t last longer.”</p><p>“Lexa, baby it was our first time trying this out so it’s perfectly okay to not last as long as normal. All that matters is that we enjoyed it and I know did.”</p><p>“I did too. Being able to feel you inside me for a change was nice.”</p><p>“Yea it was and I loved feeling you. It’s like every time you clenched it caused the whole strap to vibrate so I could feel that and it was amazing.”</p><p>“Every time we are together is amazing because no matter what we’re doing I’m always doing it with you and that’s what matters.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke, who was now lying beside her, close and kissed her passionately.</p><p>“God, every kiss with you is electric too.”</p><p>“Yeah it is.”</p><p>“Lex?”</p><p>“Yes Clarke?”</p><p>“Would you be open to taking a selfie of us in bed with the strap in the picture as a way to get Raven back for leaving it in the first place?”</p><p>“Lets do it.”</p><p> </p><p>It took the couple about thirty minutes to find a shot that they both liked. The picture they had chosen to text Raven about showed the tow of them cuddled with blissful expressions on their faces as the strap laid casually in between them. Texting the image to Raven the included a simple text with it.</p><p>
  <strong>Clarke to Raven: Thanks for the gift sis. As you can see, we got plenty of us out of it, wish it had been a little thicker though to give Lex more of a challenge ;)</strong>
</p><p>“There, text sent."</p><p>"Good. I can't wait to see what Raven replies with but for now, come here Clarke so we can rest for a few hours before we have to leave to catch our plane.”</p><p>Clarke mumbled her agreement and the two spent and sated women quickly feel asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Clexa is reunited with Aden and Madi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* I love you all so much! And I know, I know we just had a talk before we left the villa but now it’s truly time to tell you good morning. Right now, it’s about nine in the morning on the island and we will be landing in about two hours. I’m so excited to see Aden and Madi again and to see your Aunty Raven’s face when she sees us. But you know what I’m most excited for? To be able to show you, Mama and your brother and sister our bungalow in Australia tomorrow and then our estate in the Dominican Republic after that. Now, I know we were supposed to go to the Dominican Republic first but there was an issue at our team’s home stadium so the US versus England match has been moved to England’s home stadium in London. We have a townhouse there so it works out well but it takes almost a full day to fly from Australia to London and I don’t want to put Mama and you through that so we’re going to Australia first since it’s only a twelve-hour flight from the Dominican Republic to London. I just thought it would be easier on you guys. Hopefully, Mama and your brother and sister aren’t upset with the change, I just want to keep you all safe and healthy and I think trying to keep flight times as short as possible is best even though Addison said it’s completely fine for Mama to fly right now. When we get back to Polis though we won’t be doing much traveling, I promise. When you older though, I’ll take you to all of our homes again in person. There are so many things I can’t wait to do with you three but what I’m most excited for is holding your mama’s hand as she’s brings you into this world and then getting to hold you all for the first time. I can’t wait to hold each of you in my arms; I don’t think I’ll stop smiling after getting to hold you. I love you so much already. I’m so happy to be your mommy, little ones, and I hope that you’ll be happy to have me as your mommy.”</p>
<p>“They will be.”</p>
<p>“Damnit Clarke, way to scare a girl held to death,” Lexa said through laughter.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I woke up towards the end there and wanted you to know they will be happy you’re their mommy.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“I know so because they already are. They respond to your voice every time they hear it babe. Usually when they hear you I feel a few little kicks or punches almost like they’re trying to say hi or that they’re excited you’re close. You ask them take it easy on me and they calm. You try to soothe them and they calm. They always respond to you, so much so that it’s a bit insulting at times. I mean I’m carrying them but if I tell them to calm down they don’t always listen but you walk in the room and ask them to calm down and they calm immediately; it’s so not fair,” Clarke huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry love but they love you just as much as they love me. Each time they move they’re letting you know they’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I never thought about it that way. I really do love feeling them move though; it’s just entertaining and sweet how they always respond to you.”</p>
<p>“I love feeling them respond to my voice; it makes me feel like I won’t screw this up.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never had to take care of a baby, let alone three, and I’m scared but I don’t want to tell you I’m scared because I’m supposed to be taking care of you and them so I shouldn’t be burdening you with my fears not when you’re the one having to grow three tiny humans and carry them for nine months.”</p>
<p>“Baby, come up here please,” Clarke asked with a hand outstretched.</p>
<p>“One sec,” Lexa said as she turned her head to Clarke’s stomach once more. “I have to cut this chat a little short, our littlest angels, but don’t worry I’m only moving to sit next to Mama so you’ll still hear my voice. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss*,” Lexa finished before moving to sit next to Clarke against the headboard of their bed on the jet.</p>
<p>Once Lexa was settled, Clarke held out her hand again and Lexa took it, lacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I want to make sure you understand something. You are never burdening me when you share your fears, worries, thoughts or anything else with me. I don’t care if I’m in labor you tell me what’s going on in your head just like I tell you, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“I also need you to listen to what I say now, Lex. I know you’ve never taken care of a newborn, let alone three, before but we are in this together and I will help you. I had never taken care of a baby before the twins and I promise you that your motherly instincts will kick in and you will just know what to do. It may seem daunting or impossible now but when you see them be born, when you hold each of them for the first time, you will just know what to do. You will be able to tell an ‘I’m hungry’ cry from an ‘I need a diaper change’ cry. If it will make you feel better though we can sign up for the newborn care course at Polis General that’s held right before the Lamaze class I know you signed us up for.”</p>
<p>“How did you..”</p>
<p>“Mom called asking why we signed up when this isn’t my first rodeo.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I know you’ve gone through labor before but I just thought that since I wasn’t here last time we could do this together and…and I just want to be prepared so I can be the best partner to you while you’re literally bringing our children into the world,” Lexa quietly confessed as she looked at Clarke’s growing baby bump.</p>
<p>“Baby, with or without Lamaze class you will be the perfect partner while I give birth. I know Lincoln took me to my birthing classes last time but you are the only person I actually want to do a Lamaze class with so I think it’s sweet that you already signed us up. What do you think about the newborn care course? Would taking that too make you feel a little more at ease?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I know you’re right and that my motherly instincts will kick in, I mean I just knew how to be with Aden and Madi the second I met them the first time after getting the results so I know you’re right but I like to be prepared.”</p>
<p>“I know you do. I know you’ve been reading every book you can find and I appreciate how much effort you’re putting into this. Our children are all so very lucky that you are their mommy,” Clarke says while looking at Lexa with a look of pure love before sweetly kissing her.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to screw this up,” Lexa confessed when the kiss broke.</p>
<p>“I know, which is why I’m signing us up for the newborn care course now. I swear choosing to have Wi-Fi installed on the jet while we were in Mauritius was a great decision.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>“And we’re signed up.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Thank you for being willing to do both classes with me.”</p>
<p>“Always babe. Plus, I think it’ll be a great bonding experience for us.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more, my love,” Lexa said before joining their lips once more.</p>
<p>“Hey Lex,” Clarke asked when the pair had to pull back to breath.</p>
<p>“Yea babe? How much time do we have before we need to shower and get ready for landing?”</p>
<p>“We need to be buckled in in about an hour and a half so we have about an hour to kill before we really need to get ready, why? Did you have something in mind,” Lexa asked with an arched eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I did. You are incredibly sexy when you show how much being a good parent and partner means to you so, I want you to fuck me now.”</p>
<p>“That can be arranged,” Lexa said seductively as she moved down the bed and gently pulled Clarke down too until the blonde was lying on her back and then spread the blonde’s legs.</p>
<p>“Lexa what are yo…oh! Fuck Lex,” Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa’s tongue running through her folds.</p>
<p>“Sorry baby, I couldn’t wait any longer and you were already in our bed naked so….,” Lexa trailed off as she smirked before diving back into Clarke’s folds.</p>
<p>“Yep, not putting clothes on after our tryst after we took off was a good idea. Fuck, yes baby.”</p>
<p>Lexa smiled into Clarke’s folds as she continued to lick through them while teasing her entrance with two fingers. Continuing to tease her wife for a few minutes Lexa finally thrust both fingers inside at the same time she sucked the harden clit into her mouth causing a downright sinful moan from the blonde.</p>
<p>“OH GOD! Yes!”</p>
<p>Releasing the clit with a pop Lexa’s darkened green eyes met Clarke’s equally dark blue ones as she said, “you are so beautiful when you let go and surrender yourself to your pleasure. So, so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Lexa was growing harder by the second as she felt her wife’s drenched tight walls pulse around her fingers and felt her body twitch in pleasure when she sucked on her clit. Picking up her pace, Lexa thrust fast and harder while also rocking her erection against the bed seeking some friction. Clarke’s moans continued to increase in volume and Lexa knew it wouldn’t be long before she was coming all over her fingers. Feeling a sudden urger to claim the blonde’s lips, Lexa removed her mouth from her wife’s incredible pussy and moved her body so she was hovering above her love while still fucking her with her fingers.</p>
<p>“Lex, oh God, I’m gonna cum soon. Shit you feel so good!”</p>
<p>“Let go baby girl, I’ve got you when you’re ready just let go. I love you Clarke,” Lexa adoringly says before crashing their lips together.</p>
<p>Lexa’s tongue was granted access the moment she kissed Clarke. Tongues danced around each other as the couple kissed passionately. Moans were being swallowed by both as their heated kisses continued while Lexa kept her pace with her fingers. When the need for air became too much they reluctantly pulled apart and Lexa began to trail kisses down Clarke’s neck before pulling back and focusing on her thrusts.</p>
<p>“I can feel you gripping me tighter babe. Fuck, you feel so damn good around my fingers. Cum for me baby, cum for me.”</p>
<p>“So..so close.”</p>
<p>Knowing Clarke could cum without clitoral stimulation, Lexa unexpectedly withdrew both fingers and halter all movement for a few minutes making the blonde while. Just as Clarke was about to verbalize her discontent with the situation, Lexa thrust three fingers inside and began pistoning in and out of her love. Clarke’s moans got louder and louder until on a particularly hard thrust she finally tumbled over the edge, screaming her release as she came on Lexa’s fingers.</p>
<p>“LEXA! Yes! YESS!”</p>
<p>Lexa helped Clarke work through her release, gently rocking her fingers inside until she felt her wife relax. Once relaxed she gently removed her fingers, causing a small second orgasm from the sensation.</p>
<p>Moving to lay down next to Clarke, Lexa said, “that was amazing sweetheart. I love feeling you clamp down around me as you cum.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, every time with you is amazing. Give me a few minutes to recover and then we can take care of you.”</p>
<p>“Baby, no it’s okay. Seeing you caught up in your pleasure is enough for me. Plus, I cam more than once when we first took off,” Lexa said before pecking Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>“Lex, that was hours ago. And as much as I loved feeling you cum inside me both times then you’re hard now and I wanna feel it again,” Clarke said with a pout.</p>
<p>“You’re too sensitive babe and I don’t want to overdo it. I promise I’m fine, it will go down and as long as you’re sated I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m not sated. I appreciate how considerate you are but I need to make you cum too. So, straddle me and fuck my face.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious? We’ve never done it like that before,” Lexa said nervously but the excitement was clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well it is our honeymoon so we should get to try new things and I really want this and I can tell you do too.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure, but you have to tell me if it becomes too much or you want me to stop. Tap my leg twice if you need to me stop, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, now get up here cause it’s my turn to pleasure you,” Clarke said seductively making Lexa gulp.</p>
<p>Following her wife’s instructions, Lexa straddled her chest and lined her leaking cock up with Clarke’s plump, kiss swollen lips.</p>
<p>“Fuck you look hot laying underneath me with my cock against your lips.”</p>
<p>Seeing Clarke lick her lips, she nudged her cock against the blonde’s lips causing her to open her mouth, accepting the head inside. Lexa could feel Clarke’s tongue swirling around the head before she felt the distinct pressure from Clarke sucking on the tip causing more pre-cum to be released. Clarke moaned at the taste of the brunette’s pre-cum and moved her hands to Lexa’s ass to urge her to push more of member inside. Taking the hint, Lexa slowly pushed her length inside until she felt the tip hit the back of Clarke’s throat. Leaving it there for a moment she felt Clarke’s gag reflex react to the intrusion before she pulled back until just the tip remained. With a small nod from Clarke, Lexa moved one hand to cup Clarke’s head that was against her pillow as she began to thrust in and out of Clarke’s mouth, making the other girl take more of her long and thick length each time. Eventually she thrust her full length inside again and then began fucking Clarke’s face in earnest. Lexa was moaning as she felt Clarke swallow around her length with each inward thrust and she knew she wouldn’t last long given how worked up she was.</p>
<p>“Shit Clarke, you look so damn hot choking around my cock and swallowing around it. You like this, don’t you? You like me fucking my cock down your throat. Fuck, you look so damn hot.”</p>
<p>Lexa kept up her pace, making sure to still give Clarke ample time and opportunity to breath. She kept up her pace for another five minutes before she felt Clarke beginning to swallow more forcefully around her cock.</p>
<p>“Shit baby, fuck! Fuck! Force my cum out babe, fuck I’m gonna cum Clarke!”</p>
<p>Hearing Lexa so close to orgasm, Clarke moved one of her hand to cup Lexa’s balls and she continued to alternate between swirling her tongue around the head and swallowing roughly around the large length. A few minutes later she also began to gently squeeze Lexa’s balls and then she felt the shaft twitch and knew it would only be a few more seconds before the brunette cam.</p>
<p>“Yes! CLARKE!”</p>
<p>As Lexa screamed out Clarke’s name she felt her balls tighten and her release work its way up her shaft before erupting sending streams of thick cum down Clarke’s throat. Clarke did her best swallow it all but Lexa came so much that a bit dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. When she had come down from her incredible high, Lexa gently pulled out of Clarke’s mouth and scooped up the bit of cum that escaped her mouth and then held the finger out to Clarke who sucked it clean.</p>
<p>“Fuck that’s hot, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm you taste so good baby,” Clarke said before leaning up to connect their lips.</p>
<p>Moving so she was once again lying next to her wife Lexa said, “I’d say this was a very good flight.”</p>
<p>“The best but we probably should get up and take a shower so we’re presentable when we see everyone.”</p>
<p>“You’re right but lets cuddle for five more minutes first, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Lex, five more minutes,” Clarke said before pecking her wife’s lips once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty minutes later the couple were seated in the main cabin preparing for landing when a thought crossed Clarke’s mind making her laugh.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny Clarke?”</p>
<p>“I’m just thinking about what Raven’s face must have looked like when she woke up to that picture and accompanying message,” Clarke said before laughing even more.</p>
<p>“I bet it was epic. How much you want to bet she can’t look us in the eyes when she sees us?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I bet she and Anya both won’t be able to cause that text kind insinuated that you can take more than your sister,” Clarke said making the couple full on belly laugh thinking about how their sisters must have reacted to that text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, back on the island, Raven and Anya didn’t have the blissful start to their morning that Clarke and Lexa had had. In fact, their morning was pretty much the opposite of their sisters’.</p>
<p>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*</p>
<p>“Anya, make it stop,” Raven grumbled upon hearing the alarm go off.</p>
<p>“Can’t, it’s your alarm,” a half-asleep Anya grumbled.</p>
<p>“Ugh fine….wait, shit! Anya get up!”</p>
<p>“Why? It’s too early just turn the alarm off and come back to bed.”</p>
<p>“We can’t, Anya! We lost that stupid fucking bet with Lincoln and Luna so we have to get the twins up, ready and fed before Clarke and Lexa get there. That’s the whole reason we ended up going to bed early. Fuck!”</p>
<p>“Okay, so I forgot already,” a now awake Anya said, “but babe, the alarm just went off so why are you freaking out? It’s not like we woke up late or anything.”</p>
<p>“But we kinda did. This is the third time the alarm has gone off, I just fumbled until I found my phone and hit the right button to make the noise stop. I don’t know how you slept through it.”</p>
<p>“Damnit Raven, what time is it then?”</p>
<p>“Let me actually look at my phone and see,” Raven said as she finally reached for her phone and turned the alarm off just to be met with the notification that she had a new picture message from Clarke.</p>
<p>“It’s almost 9 Anya and apparently, I have a new picture message from Clarke. Looks like she sent it late last night.”</p>
<p>“So open it and I’ll go make sure the kids are up and getting dressed since they took their baths last night,” Anya said as she got up and started to make her way to the door only to halt when she heard Raven’s screams.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!! I NEED BLEACH OH GOD I NEED BLEACH!!!!”</p>
<p>“Raven, what the hell are you screaming about,” Anya asked as she rushed to her girlfriend’s side just to have a now speechless Raven thrust her phone into her hand. “Rae, why the fuck are you….OH MY GOD! MY EYES! I NEED BLEACH! WHERE THE FUCK DO LEXA AND CARKE KEEP THE DAMN BLEACH!”</p>
<p>“See?! That’s why I’m screaming.”</p>
<p>“Why did they send you a selfie of them in bed, clearly naked under that blanket with a fucking strapless strap on the bed with them? Oh God, Raven what did you do?!”</p>
<p>“What makes you think I did anything?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know maybe a combination of the text’s contents and the fact that I know you. Plus, you told Lincoln, Luna and I that you left a special and personal gift for them in the bedroom on the jet but you never told us what the gift was which is why I added the PS on the main note we all left them. Oh, my God, Raven what did you leave them on the jet?!”</p>
<p>A very sheepish Raven hung her head before mumbling, “I left them the strap in the picture.”</p>
<p>“Can you say that loud enough for me to hear, please?”</p>
<p>“I left them the strap in the picture, okay?!”</p>
<p>“Raven! Why, just why?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, she tried to one up me after the whole me walking in on them thing and I couldn’t let her win!”</p>
<p>“Raven, what did the note you left them say and don’t pretend you don’t remember it because we both know you do,” Anya said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“It said, ‘Since dear old Lexipoo told Anya she could teach her a thing or two about pleasuring a woman I thought it was only fair that I share something with you both so that Clarke can take a page out my book. Don’t worry though, I made sure it was the highest quality and safe for a pregnant woman to use. I find that missionary and hands and knees works best to pleasure your partner with this and don’t be afraid to be a little rough. When you get back be sure to let me know if this little bit of advice and gift was satisfactory; although I have a feeling the big bad Commander won’t be able to handle it. Don’t try to outmatch me in the future Lexa, because payback like this will keep coming. Have fun ladies.’”</p>
<p>“Raven, why did you have to antagonize then?”</p>
<p>“Because!”</p>
<p>“Because, why?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I couldn’t have them thinking they won and had the superior sex life,” Raven grumbled with her arms crossed on her chest.</p>
<p>“Raven, they weren’t ever trying to say that they were messing around with you because you walked in on them. You would have done the same if they had walked in on us. But since you kept it going of course they came back even stronger. You may be a genius Rae but my sister is a fucking Commander who never loses. And to make matters worse now I’ve seen that picture and read that text and know that you dragged me into your shit and made it seem like I can’t handle something more substantial.”</p>
<p>“So it’s a pride thing for you?”</p>
<p>“Little bit, yeah but more importantly how the FUCK can I get that image out of my brain and God how the HELL do I face them now?”</p>
<p>“SHIT! Fuck, fuck, fuck! We only have an hour and a half to get the twins ready and fed and to the airstrip to meet Clarke and Lexa so we don’t even have time to think about this,” Raven said as she started to make her way to the door. “WAIT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO FACE THEM WHEN THEY LAND ANYA?!”</p>
<p>“Figure it out Rae because you are the reason we’re in this mess. And while you’re at it use that genius brain of yours to figure out a way to deleted a memory from my head so I can pretend I never saw that text,” Anya said as she walked out of the room to make sure the twins were awake leaving a speechless and frozen in place Raven in her wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just after 11am the jet touched down on the airstrip and Clarke and Lexa couldn’t wait to see their kids but they also were curious about Raven and Anya’s reaction to seeing them after that text.</p>
<p>“Ready to face the family again, Mrs. Woods,” Lexa asked as she held a hand out for Clarke.</p>
<p>“Ready to see our kids yes, ready to see Raven and Anya’s reaction to seeing us yes, ready to be out of our happy bubble never.”</p>
<p>“Babe, with you I’m always in a happy bubble,” Lexa sweetly says before kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“Lex, you’re always so sweet to me.”</p>
<p>“I will always be sweet to you, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too but lets go see our kids and see how Raven and Anya react to seeing us,” Clarke said mischievously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, lets go this is going to be interesting,” Lexa said with a smirk as they made their way off the plane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you see them yet,” Aden anxiously asked his aunt’s.</p>
<p>“They’ll be out soon, right,” Madi asks equally as anxious.</p>
<p>“They’ll exit the plane with the stewardess tells them they can, we don’t want to rush them,” Raven says hoping for even just a few more minutes before having to face the music.</p>
<p>“Look! I think it’s them,” Madi exclaims.</p>
<p>“It is! It is them,” Aden shouts happily while Anya and Raven exchange a nervous look before gulping.</p>
<p>Before they realized what was happening though the twins took off running towards the plane.</p>
<p>“Aden! Madi! You’re not supposed to be running on the airstrip,” Anya called after them.</p>
<p>“Mommy! Mama!,” the twins yelled continuously in unison as they ran towards their mothers.</p>
<p>Seeing their kids running towards them at full speed, Lexa looked at Clarke, asking her a silent question, and after receiving a nod she kissed the back of the blonde’s hand then dropped it as she took off running towards the kids with a huge smile on her face. When she got close, Lexa opened her arms and caught Aden and Madi as they launched themselves into her arms where they were immediately hugged close.</p>
<p>“I missed you two so much,” Lexa said through happy tears at having her children in her arms again. “I love you, both of you.”</p>
<p>“We missed you Mommy,” Aden murmured into the crook of Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“We missed you so much Mommy,” Madi murmured from the other side of Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“Love you Mommy,” Aden said while cuddling closer into Lexa.</p>
<p>“Love you Mommy,” Madi echoed.</p>
<p>“I love you too, both you; lets go see Mama now, okay? I know she missed you too,” Lexa said as she turned to start walking towards Clarke only to find her wife standing near by with tears in her eyes as she watched the twins with Lexa.</p>
<p>“Can I get some love too,” Clarke asked her little family.</p>
<p>“Mama!,” the twins exclaimed, reaching for Clarke but clearly not wanting to leave Lexa yet either.</p>
<p>Clarke watched her children reach for her and quickly closed the small gap and engulfed her three loves in a hug.</p>
<p>“I missed you both so much,” Clarke told her children.</p>
<p>“Missed you too,” the twins replied.</p>
<p>“I love you both so much. I’m so happy we’re all together again.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Mama,” Madi said looking directly at Clarke from her place in Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“Love you too Mama,” Aden echoed.</p>
<p>The family stayed like that for a few minutes before they remembered that they weren’t alone. Turning to face the direction where Raven and Anya were, Clarke and Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of their sisters staring at the concrete like it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p>
<p>A few moments later the family were standing in front of Raven and Anya who were still staring at the ground causing Clarke and Lexa to smirk. Before they could say anything though they heard the soft voice of their son.</p>
<p>“Aunty Raven? Aunty Anya? How come you don’t say hi to Mommy and Mama? Didn’t you miss them?”</p>
<p>“We did miss them buddy,” Anya said without lifting her head.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you look at them then,” Madi asked perplexed.</p>
<p>“Can you two wait in the car while Mama and I talk to Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins mumbled as Lexa lowered them to the ground.</p>
<p>With a final look between the women Madi said, “adults are weird,” before she and Aden went to wait in the car.</p>
<p>“So, why are two acting so weird? Did something happen this morning,” Lexa asked with mock confusion.</p>
<p>“You know damn well what happened Lexa!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Raven.”</p>
<p>“Yes you do Lexa! You and Clarke just had to go and make me want to claw my own eyes out, didn’t you,” Raven accusingly asked.</p>
<p>“What? You told us in your note to tell you how it went so we were just making sure you knew,” Clarke said</p>
<p>“And for the record, I can take something bigger than that; don’t worry though, I can teach Anya how to take it all,” Lexa said with a wink before leading Clarke to the car but just before they joined their kids in the car Lexa turned around once more and said, “Raven? Checkmate.”</p>
<p>“Are they really going to act so nonchalantly about this; guess we had nothing to worry about” Anya asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You call that nonchalantly? Your sister literally just declared that she won this war.”</p>
<p>“Well, she and Clarke kind of did. I think it’s time to let need to win go and move on from this Rae. They clearly just find it to be a funny so let it go and lets enjoy lunch with them before we all go our separate ways for another two weeks.”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right; I just hate losing.”</p>
<p>“I know, but you have to admit they definitely won this time,” Anya chucked.</p>
<p>“Ugh fine, I admit that Lexa and Clarke won this one,” Raven said as they joined the others in the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group returned to the house, Lincoln and Luna were waiting for them in the dining room with large serving platters full of various breads, meats, cheeses, toppings and condiments.</p>
<p>“Lexa! Clarke! It is so good to see you, we missed you,” Lincoln said as he met the women half-way and hugged the couple.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too Linc,” Lexa said returning the hug.</p>
<p>“Really good to see you, even if it’s only for an hour,” Clarke said with a smile.</p>
<p>Smiling back at his sister-in-law and sister, Lincoln stepped back so Luna could greet the couple.</p>
<p>“It’s really good to you both. How was Mauritius,” Luna asked as she greeted the couple.</p>
<p>“It was amazing. We were able to relax and explore at our own pace; it was perfect,” Clarke gushed.</p>
<p>“It really was perfect but we’re looking forward to having the kids with us for the final couple of weeks,” Lexa added.</p>
<p>The group then moved to sit down for lunch when the couple began to look around confused.</p>
<p>“Are we eating without Mom, Madison, Indra and Nyko,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“We are.”</p>
<p>“Why,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“They decided they wanted to explore the mainland before heading home. They wanted to see you both but knew you’d only be here for a couple of hours so they thought they’d just wait to have a proper face-to-face reunion,” Lincoln explained.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lexa says.</p>
<p>“Don’t sound so sad Lex; we’re only here for a few hours anyway so it’s probably for the best that we’re not trying to have catch-up sessions when we just want to replace before we leave again.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. Can we FaceTime them from the plane though?”</p>
<p>“Of course, baby.”</p>
<p>The group prepared their plates and ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Lincoln and Luna broke the silence.</p>
<p>“I know we don’t have much time together today but Lincoln and I wanted to tell you in person how thankful and appreciative we are of the getaway you gifted us. We haven’t had the chance to go on a getaway together yet so we’re really looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, thank you, it’s such a generous gift and we cannot thank you enough,” Lincoln added.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome but you don’t need to thank us; that gift is really a thank you from Lexa and I to you. We hope you enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“We will, Clarke,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Call us when you arrive though, okay? Clarke and I had Wi-Fi installed on the jet so you can FaceTime us even if we’re in the air.”</p>
<p>“We will, we promise,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Um, Anya and I wanted to thank you in person too. We really appreciate your generosity,” Raven said smiling slightly at the couple.</p>
<p>“It’s such a generous gift but I know we’re going to enjoy it so thank you,” Anya adds.</p>
<p>“Of course. We meant it; you guys have helped us so much and supported us unconditionally so you deserve this,” Lexa sad sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With thank yous having been exchanged the group fell into their usual easy conversation, that was much easier now that Raven and Anya were acting normally again. When the group finished eating it was time for Lincoln, Luna, Raven and Anya to head out for their getaways. After goodbyes were said the soon-to-be family of seven snuggled together in Clarke and Lexa’s bedroom until it was time to head back to the airstrip.</p>
<p>As they were beginning to takeoff Clarke looked at her family and said, “Well guys, say goodbye Greece and hello Dominican Republic.”</p>
<p>“Um, about that….”</p>
<p>“Lexa….what did you do?</p>
<p>“We’re not headed to the Dominican Republic right now.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“We’re headed to Australia first.”</p>
<p>“We’re what?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa looked around at anything except Clarke, nervous about explaining why she changed the order of their trip after hearing the blonde’s almost outraged tone at hearing they were headed to Australia first.</p>
<p>“We’re going to ‘Stralia first,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“Australia, yes,” Lexa answered with a smile.</p>
<p>“Au…Australia,” Aden tried out before looking to his mommy for approval.</p>
<p>“That’s right baby boy, Australia.”</p>
<p>“Why are we going there now, Mommy,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>Madi’s question seemed to shake Clarke from her shocked state as she asked, “yeah Lex, why are we going there now?”</p>
<p>“The US versus England match we’re all going too had to be moved from our home stadium so it’s now being played at England’s home stadium in London. If we were going from Australia to London it would take an entire day to get there but by going to London from the Dominican instead it’d only be a twelve-hour flight. I just thought it would be better for Mama, Sprout, Kit and Squid if we moved the order of our stops so that they are on the plane for the shortest periods of time as possible. I just wanted everyone to be comfortable and not overtired from a day long flight before the game.”</p>
<p>“You changed our plans to make things easier on me and them,” a teary eyed Clarke asked as a hand went to rest on her stomach.</p>
<p>“Of course, I did. It’s my job at your wife to take care of you and all of our children but more importantly I want to do those things and changing our travel plans to make things easier on you was an easy change to make. Are you mad I changed our plans without consulting you first,” Lexa asked as she nervously bit her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Am I…what?! No, God no. Lexa, the fact that thoughts of our wellbeing was what crossed your mind when you heard about the game location change melts my heart. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too baby,” Lexa said before sweetly kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“Mommy,” Aden asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“We’re staying at our house in Australia and then our house in the Dominican Reb..no that’s not right um Dominican Republic! Yeah, that’s it the Dominican Republic, right?</p>
<p>“Yes, we are staying at our bungalow in Australia and the house on the coast of the Dominican Republic.”</p>
<p>“So, where are staying in London?”</p>
<p>“We have a townhouse in London so we’ll stay there.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Aden happily replied before turning his attention back to the window.</p>
<p>The couple noticed though that Madi was sitting in her seat with her thinking face on.</p>
<p>“Madi, what’s on your mind,” Clarke softly asked their daughter just as they heard the pilot say they could move about the plane freely now.</p>
<p>“It’s just if they match is in London now do we still get to do everything Alex said we’d get to do?”</p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Lexa rushed to reassure her daughter.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes really. Hang on a second, I want to show you something,” Lexa said as she got up to retrieve her laptop bag from the storage compartment at the back of the main cabin.</p>
<p>When Lexa took her seat next to Clarke once more, she motioned for Madi and Aden to join them as she pulled something up on her screen.</p>
<p>“See this? Alex sent it to me yesterday,” Lexa said as she showed her children an email from Alex saying how excited everyone was to see them in a couple of weeks and inviting them to dinner after the game. She then showed them the attached picture of the team with “can’t wait to see you all” written across the bottom of the picture. “See, they’re all excited to see you guys and they even invited us to dinner after the game.”</p>
<p>Madi was instantly smiling seeing the message from Alex while Aden excitedly asked, “can we go? To dinner I mean, can we go? Pleaseeeee?”</p>
<p>The couple chuckled before Clarke said, “yes, we can go.”</p>
<p>The little family then settled onto the couch together to watch a movie on the flat screen that came down from the ceiling at the press of a button</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nineteen hours later, it was just after 6pm the following day when they landed in Melbourne, Australia. So far, everyone was wide awake as Lexa had had everyone get some sleep during what would have been the overnight hours in Australia. Melbourne was nine hours ahead of the Greece so Lexa knew they’d all be terribly jet-lagged if she didn’t make them try to get some sleep early in the flight. Thankfully, no one had fought her on sleeping after they finished their movie and somehow, they all managed to sleep for about six hours before waking. Lexa and Clarke had remained awake after that but the twins took a nap about four hours before landing making their moms hopeful that they would be able to stay awake until their bedtime.</p>
<p>When they left the plane, Lexa led them to a waiting Jeep Wrangler, that just so happened to be a bright blue almost identical to Clarke’s eyes. Once everyone was strapped into their seats Lexa asked an important question.</p>
<p>“Okay, so our bungalow is just outside the side on a beautiful hilltop parcel with amazing views of the city and the water. From our house, it only takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get into the heart of Melbourne but from here it’s about thirty-five minutes to the house so, I have an important question to ask you all. Do you want to drive around the city to see some of the sights first and then get dinner at this amazing burger joint in town or do you want to go straight home to check out the house and I can make us dinner since I had the pantry stocked?”</p>
<p>Clarke decided to let the children pick even though she secretly hoped they’d pick the first option. The couple waited patiently while Aden and Madi appeared to thoroughly think over their options before whispering to each other and nodding their heads when they appeared to reach an agreement.</p>
<p>“If we pick the first option will you cook dinner for us tomorrow instead? We like it when you cook Mommy,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart, I will cook dinner tomorrow if you choose the first option and you and Aden can even help me.”</p>
<p>“We pick the first option then,” Aden exclaimed clearly happy.</p>
<p>Chuckling Clarke said, “well get to it Lex, you have a city to drive us through so we can be the judges about whether not this burger joint you speak of is ‘awesome’.”</p>
<p>“It is, trust me,” Lexa said as she put the jeep in drive and left the private plane hangar to begin her driving tour of Melbourne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa spent about an hour driving through Melbourne, making sure to point out important landmarks or attractions as they went. Clarke and the twins were mesmerized by the city and she could tell that her family would want to explore everything they could while they were here. They traveled along the Yarra River and Lexa mentioned that they should try to do one of the river dinner cruises while in town. She also drove them past the Parliament House, Queen Victoria Market, the Docklands, Eureka Tower, the National Gallery of Victoria, Federation Square and pointed out where the arcades and laneways around Flinders, Collins and Bourke Streets with a promise to come back another day to explore the labyrinth of laneways. By the time they were pulling up to Betty’s Burgers everyone was excited to explore the city more and they were more than ready to enjoy their first meal in Australia.</p>
<p>When the family entered the establishment, they were quickly seated and moments later their waitress approached to take their drink order, they ordered Mt. Franklin Sparkling Water because Lexa said it was fantastic and they would love it, which they did. Their waitress was kind enough to give them a few more minutes to decide what to order.</p>
<p>“Since Madi, Aden and I clearly are having a hard time deciding, what do you recommend Lex?”</p>
<p>When Lexa’s face split into a huge grin, Clarke knew asking for Lexa’s recommendation was the right choice.</p>
<p>“Well, we didn’t eat a huge meal on the plane and I want to make sure you and our babies get enough to eat so I was thinking we’d order a chicken tender basket with each of their dipping sauces and a family sized garden salad to share as appetizers and to make sure we all eat enough veggies so you don’t tell us we need to eat more,” Lexa said proudly before continuing, “and then for our main course I’d recommend the brunch burger.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you want your children and I to eat a burger with a fried egg on it,” Clarke asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Mommy, eggs don’t go on burgers,” Aden said through giggles.</p>
<p>“You’re being silly Mommy, eggs are for breakfast,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“I can’t have this; my wife and children cannot go through life not knowing the deliciousness that is a fried egg on top of a perfectly seasoned juicy burger. Two lightly toasted buns with a bug juicy burger topped with perfectly melted cheddar and provolone cheese, bacon, sautéed onions and Betty’s famous special sauce is a work of culinary art and you have to try it. Doesn’t it sound good,” Lexa asked as she looked around at her family.</p>
<p>“I approve of your appetizer choices and I can tell you really like this brunch burger so I’ll try it,” Clarke said before kissing Lexa’s cheek.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t taste weird having an egg on it,” Madi asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“No, it tastes amazing and you know I wouldn’t lie to you about food.”</p>
<p>“It sounds weird though, Mommy,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“I thought so too before I tried it for the first time but once I tried it I loved it. You guys don’t have to order it if you don’t want to; you can get whatever you want that burger is just my favorite here. And if you do order it and don’t share my love for it you can order something else.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll try it,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Madi added.</p>
<p>Just then their waitress reappeared and they ordered their meal. The appetizers were brought out only five minutes later and as Lexa expected Clarke ate a good amount claiming “the babies are hungry” as she had her fill of chicken fingers and salad. Lexa and the twins had some too, but they left most of it for Clarke. When their burgers arrived not long after though, Clarke, Aden and Madi’s eyes bulged seeing how big the burgers were. Lexa chuckled at the sight while also mouthing a “thank you” to their waitress who must have told the chef two were for children because Aden’s and Madi’s were still a large for them but smaller than Lexa and Clarke’s.</p>
<p>The second everyone bit into their burgers Lexa knew her family loved them as much as she did.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! This is amazing,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Mommy, this is really good,” a clearly surprised Madi said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d like it but I do, I really do Mommy,” a very shocked Aden said.</p>
<p>“I told you guys it was amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After enjoying a great first dinner in Australia, the little family made their way home. When they turned down a well maintained private road they were met by a beautiful metal gate. Lexa quickly keyed in the code and the gate opened granting them entrance to the driveway that lead up a hill. A couple minutes later they were finally able to see the large one story rectangular bungalow sitting on the flat hilltop.</p>
<p>“Wow, you weren’t kidding, it’s an actual bungalow,” Clarke said in jest.</p>
<p>“Of course it is! What did you think it would be?”</p>
<p>“Well, you have a habit of downplaying the size of our homes so part of me was expecting this to be a huge house that’s not really a bungalow style but you call one.”</p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty Mommy, I think we could see the whole world from up here,” Madi said with a voice full of wonder.</p>
<p>“Is this whole hill ours,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, the whole hill is ours. The gate we came through actually encompasses the entire base of the hill to mark our property lines. And, while the view is amazing up here and you can see part of the Melbourne skyline and the water, we can’t quite see the whole world from here but the view is still amazing.”</p>
<p>Pulling into the garage, Lexa parked the jeep and turned to her family.</p>
<p>“Are you guys ready to see out house?”</p>
<p>Seeing the large smiles and nodding heads of her family, the family exited the vehicle and Lexa led them inside.</p>
<p>“So, obviously, the garage leads to the foyer and to the left is the front door. Directly across from the garage is the guest bedroom. There’s a built-in closet and ensuite. Heading down the hall you see we walk right into the open concept living and dining rooms and right behind the dining area is the kitchen. The large island has barstools on one side for an informal breakfast nook. Oh and the last door on the left before the living room is a guest bathroom. The little hall leading out of kitchen towards the left leads to three more bedrooms, each with a built-in closet and ensuite. If you go to the right though, it leads to the master suite with walk-in closet and ensuite. These double doors in the dining room lead to the al fresco area where there’s an outdoor kitchen and dining area. There’s also a pool with hot tub and if you look to the left of the pool you’ll see that there is now a mini playground for you guys with a slide, swings, monkey bars and a small rock climbing wall.”</p>
<p>“Can we go play on it now, Mommy,” Aden asked with big eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe in a little bit for a few minutes before bed but don’t you two want to see which room are yours before I show you the last surprise in the house?”</p>
<p>“YES!,” they shouted in unison.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to know what this surprise is you speak of?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see, my dear wife, but if you think about it you should be able to figure it out.”</p>
<p>Clarke thought for a moment then grabbed Lexa’s wrist as she was about to head back inside to follow their kids, “there’s a soccer field somewhere isn’t there?”</p>
<p>With that smirk that always made Clarke weak in the knees Lexa said, “I guess you will find out in a few minutes babe,” and then walked in the house.</p>
<p>“So, whose room shall we see first,” Clarke asked as she caught up to her family.</p>
<p>“I want Madi to see hers first cause I saw mine first last time,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“That’s really sweet of you Aden,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“That’s very nice of you baby boy. Alright Madi, the last door is yours. Mama and I made arrangements to have your rooms decorated over the past couple of weeks and we hope you both love your rooms,” Lexa said as Madi rushed forward and opened her bedroom door.</p>
<p>Madi’s room was painted forest green. Her full-sized bed was center against the right wall with bedside tables on either side. One had a lamp on it while the other had a picture of the four of them from the wedding. Opposite the bed there was a huge picture collage made up of pictures of their family, friends and even some with the team on their birthday. There was also a bookshelf full of some of Madi’s favorite books.</p>
<p>“We know it’s nothing fancy but we hope you like it,” Clarke said nervously.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect! The walls are a pretty green and there’s so many pictures of us. I love it,” the girl happily said before hugging and kissing her moms.</p>
<p>“We’re so glad you like it baby,” Lexa said as she and Clarke returned the hug and kiss.</p>
<p>“Can we go see Aden’s room now though so we can see the surprise you talked about,” Madi eagerly asked.</p>
<p>“Of course. Aden, your room is the one right next to this one,” Lexa said as the twins took off for Aden’s room.</p>
<p>Aden’s room was similar to Madi’s except the walls were sky blue and the bed was centered on the left wall. One bedside table had the same picture of the four of them and there was a large picture collage on the wall across from the bed but some of the pictures were different. He also had a bookshelf.</p>
<p>“This is awesome! It’s like Madi’s but it’s more me cause the walls are blue and it’s great,” the boy exclaimed as he rushed to hug and kiss his moms.</p>
<p>“We’re so glad you like it baby boy,” Clarke said as she and Lexa returned the hug and kiss.</p>
<p>When the hug broke Lexa asked, “so, are you guys ready to see the last surprise in the house?”</p>
<p>“YES!,” the twins shouted in unison.</p>
<p>“Good, follow me,” Lexa said as she led her family back through the house and to a door next to the garage they hadn’t noticed before.</p>
<p>“There’s a basement?”</p>
<p>“There is Clarke. When I bought this place, I did a full rebuild because the existing bungalow was in bad shape but once everything was tore down we realized we could put a basement in easily if I wanted and that doing so would not only give more space but would fortify the foundation more so I had it put in so I could still have something that I like to have wherever I live,” Lexa explained as she helped Clarke down the stairs right behind their children who were waiting at the door at the bottom of the stairs. “Through this door is the surprise; go ahead and open the door guys.”</p>
<p>When the door was opened and they stepped through it the twins squealed in glee as Clarke looked at Lexa and playfully rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You really do have to have a soccer field of some sort on every property you own, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I do, Clarke. It may seem silly but especially after my playing days were over having any size field or any space dedicated to soccer really kept me connected to that part of my life; it let me keep soccer in my life and now, now I can use these spaces to teach our children and make memories with them and maybe give them a head start in training for the day they can play pro ball. Maybe Madi can play for me and Alex and Aden, well I’ll have to scope out who the best men’s coach is for him should he want to play pro.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if they’ll want to play pro but I like picturing you and all of our children playing soccer at all of our homes.”</p>
<p>“I like picturing that too.”</p>
<p>“Mommy! Come play with us,” Aden yelled.</p>
<p>“Duty calls babe, go play with them and I’ll stay here and watch,” Clarke urged her wife.</p>
<p>“I set up a few of those loungers you really like along the left wall if you want to be more comfortable while you watch,” Lexa said before chastely kissing her wife and running off to join the kids who were already enjoying the fact that the entire basement was made into a smaller space for playing the game they loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the family of four, soon-to-be seven, went to bed that night they knew they were going to have a great time in Melbourne, and a great time they did have.</p>
<p>Their first full day in Melbourne they decided to partake in a sightseeing cruise along the Yarra River. Aden and Madi were excited to see all the sights from a boat, since they had developed a love for boats thanks to Lexa. The cruise allowed them to see the beauty of Melbourne while also getting stop at some major tourist attractions. They were able to stop at the Melbourne Cricket Ground, Royal Botanic Gardens Victoria, Arts Centre Melbourne, Melbourne’s Gardens and the Melbourne &amp; Olympic Parks. The cruise also took them past Princess Bridge, the Governor’s residence and Herring Island amongst other sights. Lexa had remembered to bring the selfie stick so they were able to take some great group selfies and a kind older couple also on the cruise took some nice pictures of the four of them, just Madi and Aden and just Clarke and Lexa. After the cruise, they spent the remainder of the day exploring the National Gallery of Victoria, the oldest public art gallery in Australia. Clarke was in heaven exploring all of the artwork and the kids enjoyed it just as much, having inherited Clarke’s love for art. The last thing they did before returning home, where Lexa made dinner with the kids’ help as promised, was visit the Melbourne Museum and Royal Exhibition Building. The twins found some aspects boring but when they reached the children’s gallery they were happier than can be. The children’s gallery had many hands-on activities for the kids and Lexa and Clarke made sure to take dozens of pictures of their kid engaging in the various activities.</p>
<p>The rest of their time in Australia was spent doing activities that interested the kids mainly, but also Lexa and Clarke. They took the kids to the Melbourne Zoo where they fell in love with Koalas and Kangaroos, so much so that their moms had to buy them stuffed animals of each. Because of the twins’ newfound love for Australian wildlife, Lexa and Clarke decided to make the nearly hour long drive to the Moonlit Sanctuary Wildlife Conservation Park so they could see Kangaroos, Koalas and even wallabies, roam free. A visit to the Aquarium also led to the couple booking a real Dolphin swim for Lexa and the kids while Clarke ventured out alone to explore Federation Square.</p>
<p>On the last full day they were in Australia, Clarke and Lexa took Aden and Madi to ArtVo, a different type of art gallery where visitors were encouraged to touch, play and interact with the art. There were eleven themed zones to explore with more than 100 paintings. They were literally able to become part of the art which featured themes ranging from wild animals, rocky crevasses, the ocean and surfing, pipelines for skateboarding and even the solar system. The gallery may have been ideal for children but Clarke and Lexa enjoyed it too and thank to the staff they were able to get pictures of every painting they interacted with. Afterwards they visited Melbourne’s virtual escape room where they had to work together to escape their virtual experience. The twins loved every second of it. Later that night, after the sun had set and they had enjoyed a fantastic final dinner in Melbourne they went to the Melbourne Star Observation Wheel and enjoyed a nice ride on it seeing the sights at night. After their ride was over and they paid for their pictures, the family headed home where they enjoyed a classic Australian dessert, Pavolva, that Lexa had learned to make when she first bought the bungalow and then headed to bed early because Lexa had a surprise for her wife and children the next morning before they headed for the airport to head to the Dominican Republic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up well before sunrise the day they were set to leave Melbourne, Lexa was giddy with excitement over what she had planned but before she went to wake everyone she maneuvered herself so she could have her daily morning chat with the babies.</p>
<p>“Good morning, our littlest angels,” Lexa began as she placed three kisses to Clarke’s stomach. “Today we are leaving Australia to head to our house in the Dominican Republic. It’s going to be a long flight; so long that we get to go back in time! I know what you’re thinking ‘how is that possible Mommy?’ Well, it’s possible because Australia is fifteen hours ahead of the Dominican Republic. That means since we’ll be leaving Australia around four this afternoon when we arrive in the Dominican Republic twenty hours later it will still only be nine at night on March 25th there. How cool is that? Anyway, I have to wake Mama and your brother and sister up so I can take them on a surprise. When you guys are old enough, I promise we’ll come back here so you can enjoy what I have planned for them too. I hope they like everything I have planned for today. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss*”</p>
<p>When Lexa looked up she was surprised to see Clarke was still asleep so she carefully moved back up the bed to wake her wife before going to wake her children.</p>
<p>“Clarke. Clarke, baby, it’s time to get up.”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Sorry baby but you really need to get up now.”</p>
<p>Finally opening her eyes, Clarke quickly realized it was earlier than she thought they needed to be up.</p>
<p>“Um, Lex, what time is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s early.”</p>
<p>“Okay, and why are we up early?”</p>
<p>“I have a surprise planed for you and the twins but it happens during sunrise so we need to get up and ready now. I promise you’ll like what I have planned.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but you’re getting Madi and Aden ready.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later they had arrived and when Clarke and the twins saw the hot air balloon they were excited and confused.</p>
<p>“Lex?”</p>
<p>“Mommy, what’s that,” Aden asked pointing towards the hot air balloon.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’ve seen those before Aden, it’s a big balloon that goes in the air, right Mommy,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“It’s a hot air balloon and we are going to go for a ride in it over all of Melbourne while the sunrises.”</p>
<p>“Really,” Clarke, Aden and Madi said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Really. Come on, lets go,” Lexa said before getting out of the car and leading her family to their morning ride.</p>
<p>Once in the air, their pilot took them over the Yarra River, Albert Park Lake, Fitzroy Gardens, Eureka Skydeck, Royal Exhibition Building, Flinders Street Station, Westgate Park, the Shrine of Remembrance, University of Melbourne, Flemington Racecourse, St. Patrick’s Cathedral, Williamstown Beach and all over Melbourne.</p>
<p>“This is so cool,” Madi said in awe as she looked at everything they were passing over.</p>
<p>“It’s so pretty and the colors of the sky are awesome,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“This really is great, Lex; thank you for setting this up. This is a great way to end out time in Melbourne and the kids are right the sky here at sunrise is amazing,” Clarke said before leaning in to kiss her wife sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the flight ended, Lexa treated them to breakfast at a local café before heading to the airport. As far as Clarke knew they were doing straight to the Dominican Republic from Melbourne but that wasn’t the case; Lexa had a stop planned along the way. As expected when the announcement came that they would be landing, only an hour and a half into the flight, Clarke turned to Lexa perplexed.</p>
<p>“Lex, why are we landing already? I know air travel is fast but it’s definitely not that fast.”</p>
<p>“We’re making a pit stop in Sydney for a few hours.”</p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?!”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Lexa said popping the “p” before continuing. “When I first told you we had a house in Australia you told me you always wanted to see the Opera House in Sydney so we are spending a few hours in Sydney where we will walk the Harbor Bridge and then have a private tour of the Opera House before enjoying lunch at the Opera Kitchen inside the Opera House. After that we’ll head back to the jet and be on our way to the Dominican Republic.”</p>
<p>“You’re spoiling me.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I’d like, but certain things I can’t do to you when our kids are anywhere in the vicinity,” Lexa said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re just going to have to soundproof the master at the bungalow then for next time, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Clarke, you can’t say things like that when our kids are near; but, I think I still managed to keep you satisfied even with having to be quiet,” Lexa said just loud enough for Clarke to hear.</p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three hours later, the family was just finishing their tour of the Opera House after having first walked the Harbor Bridge. They had taken dozens of photos on the bridge and throughout the Opera House as well as in front of it but it was now time for lunch. They were being led to their table for lunch while the twins couldn’t stop talking about their mini adventure in Sydney.</p>
<p>“How cool was that show. I’m so glad our Grandmas are cool,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“And those farts were smelly but it was so funny,” Aden said through semi-suppressed laughter.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to tell Grandma, YaYa, Nana and Grampy all about the show and the plot of the evil Grannies,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Me either; they’re gonna find it so funny, I think,” Aden said before bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>Showing them their seats, the hostess turned to Clarke and Lexa with a smile, “I hope you enjoy the view; I thought your little ones would enjoy the view of the harbor. I’m glad they enjoyed the show. We brought my daughter last week and she loved it too. It’s great seeing kids get excited about the arts, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It really is. We didn’t even realize there was a show for kids today. They loved the tour but the show really made this great for them,” a happy Clarke replied.</p>
<p>“And thank you for seating us here; we actually spend a decent amount of time on the water so I know they’ll appreciate the view once they stop talking about the show long enough to notice, that is,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you all enjoy your meal and the rest of your time in Sydney,” she said before walking away.</p>
<p>Moments later, their server appeared and without hesitation they all ordered the “Classic Aussie Burger”, a beef patty topped with beetroot relish, smokey bacon, cheese, lettuce, pineapple and BBQ sauce. When their burgers arrived everyone maned at the first bite.</p>
<p>“The pineapple adds just the right amount of kick to this burger. Lex, do you think you could make these for dinner one night while we’re in the Dominican Republic? The babies really like it.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my love. I will text Juan, and ask him to add the ingredients to the shopping list he is going to buy today.”</p>
<p>“YAY!,” the twins cheered in unison, thrilled they’d get to have the burgers again.</p>
<p>“I guess you just made all five of your children plus your wife happy.”</p>
<p>“Happy wife, happy life is how the saying goes but if you can keep the kids happy too you’re definitely winning so I’ll take the win. I love you, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I love you two Lexa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lunch, they took a stroll around the surrounding area before they had to head back to the airport. When they arrived at the hangar the jet was ready for takeoff and within ten minutes they were back in the air. Madi and Aden fell asleep on the couch not long after takeoff and the couple decided to let them sleep for a few hours so hopefully they’d have just enough energy to stay awake until they got to their house so that they would sleep through the night and lessen the jet-lag. Clarke knew she and Lexa should join their children for a nap but first she wanted to finally reveal a surprise she had been lugging around in her suitcase since the day they left Polis to head to Greece.</p>
<p>“Come to the bedroom with me babe.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, as much as I always want you we can’t do that with our kids on the plane,” Lexa said seriously.</p>
<p>“Lex, I may want to rip your clothes off to say thank you for the amazing day we’ve had but that’s not why I’m asking you to come to the bedroom right now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Lexa said confused as she got up to follow Clarke.</p>
<p>“Sit down on the bed and I’ll just be a second; I just have to grab it out of my bag,” Clarke said as she went to rummage through her back before joining Lexa on the bed holding a square box in her hands. “If we were home this month we’d be able to hear Scout’s, Kit’s and Squid’s heartbeats at our checkup with Addison. I know how much hearing their heartbeats means to you so when I was at the gallery one day I called Addison and she told me they actually made portable prenatal heartbeat monitors. She normally wouldn’t do this but she gave me one so that we could still hear their heartbeats while we’re away. She said we could keep it too because and I quote ‘something tells me this won’t be your last pregnancy’.”</p>
<p>Lexa chuckled while a few tears fell as she said, “you did all this so I could still hear their heartbeats?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I did. Plus, I want to hear them too.”</p>
<p>“I know you do; you cry as much as I do every time we hear them in her office. And by the way, I totally agree with Addison; I don’t think this will be our last pregnancy,” Lexa said with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“I know. We both know we’re going to have a large family but I only pray that next time you don’t decide to really be a super extra overachiever and impregnate me with quadruplets,” Clarke said seriously making Lexa laugh.</p>
<p>“You do realize Aden and Madi were fraternal twins and the triplets are fraternal triplets, right?”</p>
<p>“Your point?”</p>
<p>“My point is that they’re fraternal so the first time your ovaries released two eggs and this time they released three so maybe you should have a talk with your ovaries and ask them not to be overachievers next time.”</p>
<p>“Point taken,” Clarke said through laughter. “I know we need to nap too Lex but, um, do you maybe want to listen to their heartbeats now?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lexa said without hesitation and already reaching for the box.</p>
<p>“Someone’s eager.”</p>
<p>“Duh, I want to hear their heartbeats! How do I work this?”</p>
<p>“It works like a stethoscope. Just put it on my stomach and move it around until we get to one other heartbeats and then repeat the process until we find all three. Addison said to start on one side of my stomach and move slowly across to the other.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Once Clarke was lying down and had pulled her shirt up, Lexa placed the device on the left side of Clarke’s stomach knowing that Sprout was usually over there. After only a few seconds they heard the distinctive “thump thump thump” of Sprout’s steady heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Clarke, that Sprout; I know that’s Sprout. God, so strong. She’s so strong already, just like her Mama.”</p>
<p>“You think Sprout’s going to be a girl,” Clarke said with watery eyes.</p>
<p>“Just a feeling. I don’t know why but I just feel like Sprout is a girl.”</p>
<p>“Another little girl with your hair plus your eyes; a complete replica of you sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>“Madi is already a replica of my minus the eyes but I love that she has your eyes. I was thinking Sprout would have your blonde hair and blue eyes though.”</p>
<p>“Compromise?”</p>
<p>“Sure, a little girl who is equal parts you and me.”</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect Lex.”</p>
<p>“It does, and it will be no matter who she takes after the most physically,” Lexa said as she leaned down to kiss Clarke. “Okay, I’m going to move it now to find Kit. Kit’s usually in between Sprout and Squid so we should find her next.”</p>
<p>A few moments later they once again hear the “thump thump thump” indicative of another strong heartbeat.</p>
<p>“That’s Kit, Lex; he’s so strong babe. I swear every time we hear their heartbeats they’re stronger.”</p>
<p>“Of course, they’re strong; they have the strongest person I know as their mama how could they be anything other than strong?”</p>
<p>“You’re making me cry Lex, and I disagree; they get their strength from you. You have overcome so much adversity in life and no matter what you pushed through and you succeeded and now you’re showing our kids that even when a door closes on a dream it can reopen in ways you never expected. You are the strongest person I know.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, you’re making me cry now,” a teary eyes Lexa said through light chuckles. “We are going to have to agree to disagree though. You were eighteen when I got you pregnant with Aden and Madi and despite how young you were you set aside your dreams to focus on nurturing our children and raising them after they were born. You raised them with only minimal help and you raised them even though it meant you had no relationship with your mother for years. You never gave up Clarke and you will always be the strongest person I know. I am so damn lucky that you chose to love me back and agreed to marry me. I love you so much Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Loving you wasn’t a choice it was an undeniable reality from the moment we met. We were destined for eachother, I truly believe that. I love you Lexa, so much,” Clarke said before crashing their lips together.</p>
<p>The two continued to kiss for a few moments while the sound of their child’s heartbeat continued to play through the device’s speakers. When the two broke for air, each now with kiss swollen lips and giddy smiles, Lexa spoke.</p>
<p>“You said ‘he’ when talking about Kit?”</p>
<p>“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”</p>
<p>“While we were kissing, I was thinking about you and how much I love you then when we broke apart I heard Kit’s heartbeat again and I remembered hearing you say ‘he’.”</p>
<p>“I guess I just have a feeling Kit’s a he.”</p>
<p>“I’d like another son but I meant it when I said I’ll be happy as long as they’re all healthy.”</p>
<p>“I know baby and I feel the same. Lets find Squid’s heartbeat now, she’s probably feeling left out.”</p>
<p>“She huh,” Lexa asked as she began to move the device once more.</p>
<p>“Another feeling,” Clarke said as she shrugged.</p>
<p>Within seconds of moving the device, Squid’s strong heart beat was heard. Listening to the strong, “thump thump thump” made Lexa and Clarke smile.</p>
<p>“Strong just like her siblings,” Lexa said adoringly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s strong too. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing their heartbeats.”</p>
<p>“Me either. If you’re okay with it maybe we could do this again later or sometime this week with Aden and Madi? I just..ugh…it’s just there’s been a lot of change in their lives the past four months and I want them to feel included in this journey so they never think for a second that we’re trying to replace them with the new babies; that I’m trying to replace them,” Lexa says sadly as more tears fall from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Baby, why do you think they’d think you’re trying to replace them?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m here for this pregnancy maybe they’d think I’ll love the babies more because I’m here from the very beginning.”</p>
<p>“Lex, they know that’s not true. They know that you love them just as much as you love Sprout, Kit and Squid.”</p>
<p>“How do you know they know that,” Lexa asked seriously.</p>
<p>“Cause you’re Mommy and you love Madi and I the same so duh you love the babies the same which means you love us and the babies all the same,” a sleepy Aden said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Wiping her tears quickly Lexa set the device next to her and reached for her son, “come here baby boy.”</p>
<p>Aden ran to the bed and jumped up onto and launched himself into Lexa’s arms.</p>
<p>“I love you Aden,” she said as she held the boy close.</p>
<p>“Love you too Mommy. And I love you too Mama.”</p>
<p>“And I love you,” Clarke echoed.</p>
<p>“What were you doing with that weird thing you held to Mama’s stomach, Mommy?”</p>
<p>Looking towards Clarke to see if her wife was okay with her including the kids in this moment, Lexa responded only after receiving a nod from the blonde.</p>
<p>“It’s a medical device that lets us hear Sprout’s, Kit’s and Squid’s heartbeats. Do you want to hear?”</p>
<p>“YES,” the boy exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Why are you all in here,” a tired Madi said with a pout.</p>
<p>“Come here, sweetheart; your brother only joined us a couple of minutes ago. Mommy and I were going to listen to the babies’ heartbeats; do you want to join us?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Madi exclaimed before quickly joining Aden on the bed.</p>
<p>“Okay, when Mama and I go to the doctor’s office she tells us which baby is where. So, the first heartbeat you’ll hear is Sprout’s then Kit’s and lastly, you’ll hear Squid’s, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>Lexa then moved the device to the left side of Clarke’s stomach where she previously found Sprout’s heartbeat and immediately the “thump thump thump” could be heard.</p>
<p>“That’s Sprout’s heartbeat,” Clarke reiterated for the twins whose mother were hanging open as they stared at her stomach in awe.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Lexa moved the device to the area where she had found Kit’s heartbeat and within moments the now familiar “thump thump thump” is heard.</p>
<p>“And this is Kit’s heartbeat,” Lexa tells a still speechless Aden and Madi before moving the device once more followed soon after by the “thump thump thump” of Squid’s heartbeat. “And this is Squid’s,” Lexa told them.</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa sat there for a few minutes waiting for the twins to react to hearing the heartbeats in realtime for the first time. When they finally did speak though, it wasn’t in the manner they expected. The twins took a page out of Lexa’s book like they did at least a couple times a week and spoke to Clarke’s stomach while their little hands gently rested on it.</p>
<p>“Hi Sprout. Hi Kit. Hi Squid. This is Aden, your big brother and Madi, your big sister is here too. Mommy and Mama just let us hear your heartbeats! It sounds so weird but so cool. I can’t wait to tell all my friends oh! and our Aunties and Uncles. They’re going to be so jealous! Madi wants to talk now but I wanna tell you I love you, all three of you and I’m really happy I got to hear your heartbeats; it was kinda like you were saying hi. Here’s Madi.”</p>
<p>“Hi Sprout. Hi. Kit. Hi Squid. It’s me Madi. It’s so cool hearing your heartbeats. I can’t wait til you can actually talk to us though. I hope you know me and Aden love you. We’re new to having baby siblings but I promise we’ll be the best big sister and big brother ever. I can’t wait to meet you, love you!”</p>
<p>Aden and Madi then each placed three kisses to Clarke’s stomach before pulling back to resume sitting on the bed. The soon-to-be family of seven sat there for a few minutes before Lexa suggested they all cuddled together to take a nap so they wouldn’t be too jet lagged and within ten minutes they were all asleep cuddled together and Lexa, Aden and Madi each somehow managed to have a hand rest protectively on Clarke’s baby bump making the blonde smile in her sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot has to be skipped to move through these chapters but I hope you are enjoying the fluffy moments. The next chapter will cover all of the Dominican Republic to wrap up the honeymoon/family vacation chapters and then it will be back to more plot. I'm really excited for what I have planned post honeymoon and I hope you all will enjoy it too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 9pm on Thursday, March 25th when the Woods family landed at the private plane section of La Romana International Airport and they were more than ready to get off the plane and get home so they could get some proper sleep. After their four-hour nap at the beginning of the flight, Lexa and Clarke stayed awake for the remainder of the trip while they let Aden and Madi have a short two-hour nap after they had been awake for eight hours. It seemed like they had planned the naps perfectly though because everyone was awake but clearly ready for a good night’s sleep. When they were finally given the okay to exit the plane, Clarke shook her head when she saw the vehicle waiting for them at the hangar.</p><p>“You really have a thing for jeeps and jeep like vehicles, don’t you?”</p><p>Lexa sheepishly looked away but before Clarke could say anything the twins noticed the vehicle in question.</p><p>“Woah, what kinda car is that, Mommy,” Aden said with excitement clear in his eyes.</p><p>“It looks old, oh! Is it a classic like Grandpa Jake’s car that you got back for Mama,” Madi asked with an equally excited look.</p><p>Hearing her children’s excitement about the vehicle snapped Lexa out of her sheepish state as she puffed her chest like a woman who was proud of her car.</p><p>“Some would consider this a classic but I don’t, not yet at least. This is a Keswick Green painted, 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 Soft Top. It is protected by a safety devices roll cage and nudge bar upfront. The soft top is a European-style canvas that pulls back easily. There’s also extra-large auxiliary lights up front plus the round front and back rounded lights making it easy to see when driving at night. There is also a lockable cubby box for safely keeping items in the jeep even with the top down. You know, this was actually your Grandpa Gus’ car that he bought when it was first released specifically to have when at our house here. I’ve made sure to keep in in mint condition. He loved this car and I love it almost as much as he did. One of my favorite things to do when here is to drive along the coast with the top down and enjoy the coastal breeze. I hope you guys like it.”</p><p>“We get to ride in Grandpa Gus’ car,” Aden asked hopefully.</p><p>“You sure do. This is the car we’ll be using the entire time we’re here. Why don’t you two go pick a spot on the bench seats in the back to sit and get buckled in while I help Mama get situated then we will be on our way.”</p><p>“Lex, don’t we have to wait for our bags,” Clarke asked once the kids had run off to get into the jeep.</p><p>“Nope. Part of why it seemed to take forever to be allowed to get off the plane is because Juan was here when we landed and our bags were immediately loaded into our car he uses when working. Everything will be in our rooms when we arrive so all we have to worry about tonight is getting home and going to bed since we had dinner on the plane.”</p><p>“Normally, I would say we’re capable of transporting our own bags but I’m exhausted and all I want to do is get home, see our home and then crawl into bed with you and get a good night’s sleep.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more; lets get you into the jeep babe and then I’ll have us home in less than twenty minutes.”</p><p>“That sounds per…Lex! What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m carrying you to the car. You said you were exhausted so I’m carrying you so you don’t have to exert as much energy.”</p><p>“Always taking such good care of us; my dad really would have loved you Lex. He’d be thrilled to have a daughter-in-law like you who loves with her entire being and takes care of me and our kids so well”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“I know so. Plus, when he and my mom had the sex talk with me he told me point blank he wanted at least a dozen grandkids, but not before I was thirty of course,” Clarke said while chuckling. “We may have started having our kids before I was thirty but he would have been thrilled to become a grandpa and even more thrilled to find out he was getting two grandkids the first time and then another three the second time. No joke he would have probably thrown a celebratory party purely to celebrate us expecting multiples.”</p><p>“I wish I could have met him but I’m glad you introduced me to him the only way you could that day in Arkadia and I’m glad I went back to ask him for his blessing. I like to think that he was sitting on top of his headstone that day looking me in the eye as I spoke and giving his blessing even though he knew I wouldn’t be able to hear it,” Lexa said as she sat Clarke on her seat.</p><p>Once she was sure Clarke was situated in the front seat, Lexa jogged around the front of the jeep and took her own seat. When she moved the rearview mirror to the desired positioning, she noticed that Aden and Madi were already asleep in the back with Madi’s head on Aden’s shoulder while Aden’s head was on top of Madi’s. Lexa quietly nudged Clarke and pointed to the back of the jeep causing the blonde to smile at the scene. Both women took a picture of the scene before Lexa started the jeep and began to drive towards their home.</p><p>“He would have given you his blessing; I know I told you that before but I just wanted you to truly know he would not have hesitated to give you his blessing.”</p><p>“It means a lot to hear you say it again though. You know, the day Raven and I went to Arkadia so I could ask him I looked up at the sky after I asked and I saw an owl sitting on a branch of the tree that’s right behind his headstone but off to the right a little and I was rooted to my spot for a moment because it had bright blue eyes identical to yours. I remembered you telling me that you got your eyes from your dad so when I saw a blue eyed owl, which is super rare by the way I looked it up, I felt like that was him in a way giving me a sign that he approved.”</p><p>“Owls were his favorite animal. I don’t think I ever told you that.”</p><p>“You didn’t but that means it was definitely a sign and that makes me really happy.”</p><p>“Me too. That was definitely a sign from Dad that he approved.”</p><p>The pair fell into a comfortable silence that only lasted about ten minutes as that was how much longer it took them to reach their home. They entered through a wrought iron gate that was connected on either side to beautiful stone fence made out of stones natural to the area. Once the gate was opened, Lexa drove them up the long driveway that was paved with cobblestones and ultimately formed a circular drive at the end with a fountain in the middle. Driving around the large circular drive, Lexa kept driving until she reached the far-left side where you could turn off and drive down a ramp instead of continuing around the drive. When they reached the bottom of the ramp it curved to the right and opened up into a large garage that had several other vehicles parked in it including a Porsche 911 Turbo S convertible, 1972 Ford Maverick GT, 1972 Ford Bronco, 1937 Plymouth PT-50, Mercedes-Benz G-Class and several ATVs.</p><p>“Wow, your family also has a thing for underground garages huh?”</p><p>“I guess our family does. The classic cars were all my dad’s. I’ve debated having them shipped to our house in Polis but Dad drove them here and we do have year-round security as well as a year round staff here so they won’t get stolen so I leave them here. I did turn the last two vehicle spaces on the far side into a mini mechanic’s garage though. Dad taught me a lot about cars when we came here so when I inherited the place I created that so I could do my own work on the cars when need be.”</p><p>“I’d love to watch you working on one of the cars sometime; something tells me you look sexy as fuck working on them.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to let you know when I’m working on one next then,” Lexa said before leaning over the center console to kiss her wife. “Since they’re still asleep and we’re both tired how about we all sleep in our room tonight then worry about showing you guys around in the morning?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan but I don’t want to walk up the stairs,” Clarke said with an adorable pout.</p><p>“You don’t have too; there’s an elevator and it will take us to the end of the hall closest to our room so you won’t even have to walk much.”</p><p>“You’re not going to carry me,” Clarke said with a pout again.</p><p>“I can carry you plus Aden and Madi but if you’re okay waiting a few minutes I can carrying them up then come back for you,” Lexa said with so much sincerity in her voice it made Clarke smile.</p><p>“I was only messing around Lex; I can walk to the elevator and into our room but it’s good to know that you were willing to carrying them then come back for me.”</p><p>“I just want to take care of you so if you needed or wanted me to carry you of course I’d do it. I’ll just grab them then we will be on our way.”</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later the family of four were lying in Lexa and Clarke’s king-sized bed with Aden and Madi in between Lexa and Clarke. They were all lying close enough though that Lexa was able to have one arm draped across both kids with her hand resting on Clarke’s baby bump protectively. Just as Clarke was beginning to doze off she heard Lexa’s voice.</p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p>“Yeah, babe?”</p><p>“If we do have another son what would you think about naming him Jacob but calling him Jake for short?”</p><p>“You want to name our son after my dad,” Clarke asked for conformation.</p><p>“Yes. If we have another son I would like to do that. When we were talking about him earlier and I told you about the owl I just had this sixth sense around me that felt like the universe confirming that the owl was a sign from him and then I thought about what you said about him wanting a lot of grandkids and I don’t know, I just think it would be nice to name our son after him if we’re blessed with another little boy.”</p><p>“Jacob Augustus Woods.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If one of the babies is a boy, Jacob Augustus Woods, should be his name then.”</p><p>“Augustus after my dad?”</p><p>“Yes. I know Gustus was his full first name but I remember your mom saying that he was born Augustus Lincoln Woods but his parents shortened it to just Gustus before he started school thinking it would help him assimilate better so I thought we could honor him by using his true given name.”</p><p>“I love it and they would love it too,” Lexa said starting to get emotional.</p><p>“Yeah, I think they would love it. Now we just need to come up with a couple more boys names just in case we’re having three boys and three girls names so we’re prepared.”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, probably when we least expect it like we just did,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Probably. Goodnight, Lexa. I love you.”</p><p>“Goodnight Clarke. I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lexa once again woke before her family. She was now practiced in maneuvering herself for her morning chats with the babies when her bigger babies were also in the bed though so she was easily able to position herself.</p><p>“Good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* I love you all so much and I’m so excited to meet you in four to five months; preferably closer to five months though so you can grow big and strong before joining is out here. I hope you’re not feeling to jet-lagged this morning. It’s our first full day in the Dominican Republic and I have a relaxing day planned for you and Mama. Mama doesn’t know it yet but the size of this house is deceiving. I know, I know it’s a big house but it’s what’s underneath the house that is truly big. There are a lot of cool things down there and I have arranged for you and Mama to enjoy some of them while I entertain your brother and sister for the day. Don’t worry though I won’t be far away, I promise. You know, visiting all of our houses and seeing your brother and sister play at each house makes me imagine what it will be like when you guys are here. I picture playing soccer with you at our main house before cooling of in the indoor pool and taking you horseback riding when we’re visiting our house in France and chasing you around the yacht in Greece before we ultimately go down the huge water slide leading from the top pool to the one decks below and pushing you on the swings at our bungalow while Aden and Madi climb the rock climbing wall and all of us cruising around the lake on the boat at the cabin where we go to watch fireworks every New Years Eve to celebrate when Mama and I got engaged and I see you playing soccer in the winter tournament here that we host at our sports complex during the school break for the kids. I picture so many things we’ll do together but I want to make a promise to you now. I know I love sports and so do Madi and Aden but if you guys don’t like sports it’s okay. If you tell me you love art like Mama or ballet or playing a musical instrument or writing or anything else, I promise I will make sure every home we own will have a space for you to do what you love and I promise I will do my best to learn what you love so I can enjoy it with you. No matter what, I will always be your biggest cheerleader, well I’ll be tied for your biggest cheerleader with Mama but you get the point. No matter what you end up being passionate about and no matter what career you ultimately choose I will be right there supporting you every step of the way and will Mama. Mama and I love you three more than you will ever know,” Lexa said before feeling three sets of very little feet kick against her hands causing the brunette to smile as tears welled in her eyes. “I know you can’t talk back to me yet but I’m going to believe that those kicks are your way of telling me that you love me and Mama too,” she continued before feeling those same three sets of feet kick against her hands one more. “Yeah, I understand you and we love you too, our littlest angels, we love you too,” she finished as a few tears fell and she placed three more kisses to the growing baby bump.</p><p>“Lex? Baby, why are you crying? What’s wrong,” a suddenly wide awake Clarke said worried as she moved to pull her wife up next to her.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong Clarke,” a freely crying Lexa began, “I was talking to Sprout, Kit and Squid like I do every morning and I was telling them about things I picture doing with them and I told them we’d be their biggest supporters no matter what they choose to do in life and we love them so much and as soon as I said we love them I felt all three kick against my palms. It was amazing feeling them respond like that Clarke and I told them I was going to believe that that was their way of telling me they love us too and then they kicked again Clarke. I know logically that they don’t understand our words but to me it felt like them letting me know that they love us just as much as we love them.”</p><p>“Of course, I don’t wake up in time for the end of your chat with them on the morning where they respond like that,” Clarke said through tears of her own.</p><p>“Maybe I can fix that. Give me your hands,” Lexa said as she guided their hands to where she had just felt the triplets kick. “Mama’s awake now little ones. We both love you guys so so much. Do you think you can give me a little sign back again so Mama can feel this time?”</p><p>A moment passed and there was no movement, which made Clarke sad that the babies wouldn’t respond once she was awake but then she felt it; she felt the distinct kicks of three sets of feet or maybe it was three sets of little hands but either way she felt it.</p><p>“Oh my God! I felt it! Lex, oh my God it is like they’re telling us they love us too. Oh God, our littlest angels, this is Mama and Mommy and I love you so very much and cannot wait to meet you,” Clarke gushed before feeling three distinct kicks once more. “Lex! They did for me this time; they responded to me saying we love them too. This is amazing!”</p><p>“It really is. I told you they respond for you too. They know who their mommies are,” she told her wife before kissing her stomach and then moving back up the bed to join their lips in a kiss full of love.</p><p> </p><p>After their heartwarming moments with the babies, the couple cuddled together exchanging sweet nothings and talking about their dreams for the future until Madi and Aden woke up prompting Lexa to head down to the kitchen declaring that she was making breakfast in bed for her family. Clarke had mentioned a spicier breakfast casserole recipe she saw online a few days earlier so Lexa had made sure Juan picked up the ingredients so she could make it for her wife during their stay. It only took about 45 minutes to prepare the spicy breakfast casserole with andouille sausage, creole spice, ground place pepper, green onions, chopped tomato, cheddar cheese and shredded colby-monterey jack cheese all on top of a bed of hash browns.</p><p>When the casserole was ready, Lexa took it out of the oven and let it sit for a couple of minutes while she prepared the mixed berry smoothies her family had grown to love having with their breakfast and grabbed a large tray and cutlery before placing a large serving plate on the tray and turning the casserole upside down on it so the hash browns were on the top and then she sprinkled a bit more shredded cheese on top of the hash browns, which melted immediately, and then placed the napkins, cutlery and smoothies on the tray before making her way to the elevator so she could make her way to the second floor without having to chance tripping on the stairs.</p><p>As she approached their bedroom she heard the sounds of her children talking to Clarke and she couldn’t help but stand just outside the room listening to them talk for a couple of minutes.</p><p>“But what if the babies don’t like us,” a worried sounding Aden asked.</p><p>“They are going to love you and Madi. You know how I know?”</p><p>“How,” the boy asked.</p><p>“Because they already love you. They kick for you both when you talk to them and Mommy thinks I only hear the end of her morning chats with them but some days I wake up earlier and hear a lot of her chat and she’s always talking about you guys to them. So, there’s no way they won’t like you two because they love you already just like you love them. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aden and Madi said in unison.</p><p>Choosing that moment to enter, Lexa strode into the bedroom with a smile on her face saying, “breakfast is served.”</p><p>“What did you make, Lex? Whatever it is smells amazing!”</p><p>“It’s actually that spicy breakfast casserole recipe you showed me a few days ago. You said you wanted to try it so I made sure the ingredients were on the shopping list when Juan went to buy our groceries,” Lexa said like it was no big deal.</p><p>“You paid attention to that AND made sure I’d get to try it?”</p><p>“Of course! You are my wife and you are carrying our newest little additions so I’m going to make sure you get what you want to eat. I hope you guys don’t mind sharing it though. I thought it’d be easier if we al just shared it instead of putting pieces on plates plus having bring what wasn’t plated up so we could have seconds.”</p><p>“Sharing sounds perfect love.”</p><p>“Yeah, we like to share with you and Mama,” Aden said with a shrug before grabbing a fork and digging in.</p><p>“Sharing is cool. Did you make smoothies too,” Madi asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, I made the smoothies,” Lexa said before settling in to enjoy breakfast with her family.</p><p> </p><p>Two and a half hours later, everyone was showered, dressed and ready to finally get a tour of their home. Lexa was nervous to give this tour because she wasn’t sure how Clarke would react to part of their property but she hoped everyone would like it.</p><p>“I thought we’d start on the first floor then work our way up before going down to the basement levels. We skipped this level when we took the elevator up last night but this is the foyer. The elevator is obviously behind us and to your right are the double front doors you’d enter through if you came in from the circular drive. This room directly across from the front doors is a large living room. Originally the doors were identical to the front doors but I had this sliding farm style wooden door put in instead; I thought that style honored the style of the area better. After I met you two, I had the living room redecorated to suite a family more. There’s a big screen TV, Playstation and games and don’t worry all our favorite streaming services are already on the TV. The doors at the back of the living room open to the backyard, specifically the part that has a play zone. There’s a large jungle gym, splash pad and a treehouse.”</p><p>“You built them a treehouse?”</p><p>“We have a treehouse, Mommy,” Aden excitedly asked.</p><p>“And there’s a splash pad,” Madi asked while bouncing up and down a little.</p><p>“To answer all of your questions, yes you have a treehouse and splash pad. I didn’t build the treehouse myself but it is a replica of the treehouse Anya, Lincoln and I used to have here when we were kids. Our dad designed it for us and now you two have an identical one.”</p><p>“Wow,” Aden said in awe.</p><p>“This is awesome,” Madi squealed.</p><p>“Babe, this is great. This was so thoughtful.”</p><p>“I’m glad you guys like it. Lets head back in and we'll see the rest of the yard after we see the rest of the first floor,” Lexa said leading her family back inside. On the other side of the front door is the library and study. I made sure to have some of your favorite books put in the library. On the other side of the library is a guest bathroom. Then next to the living room we have a very special room. This room used to be part of the living room but right after Christmas I made a call to my contractor down here and he put up a wall and sound proofed the new room so it’s occupant can have peace and quiet while working. I hope you like it Clarke,” Lexa said as she opened the door revealing a little art studio equipped with all of Clarke’s favorite supplies set up just like her studio at home.</p><p>“You built me an art studio just like my one at home?”</p><p>“Yup and if you look in the corner you’ll see I set up a table for you and the kids to draw together too.”</p><p>“This is perfect, thank you, baby,” Clarke said before kissing her wife’s lips.</p><p>“Okay, now we an open concept kitchen, dining room and breakfast nook. The double doors behind the kitchen area open up to an al fresco outdoor dining setup including an outdoor kitchen and grill. There’s also a fire pit and some hammocks tied between the trees. The final double door between the breakfast nook and dining area leads to a patio that leads directly to an infinity pool and pool house that has shrubs tastefully around it as a natural fence. And the beach you see behind the pool is our private beach. There’s natural stone walls marking the ends of our property line. If you guys look to the right off in the distance you’ll see a bunch of buildings. Those are six bungalows. Each has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. There’s a pool in the courtyard that’s formed between the bungalows. I’d like to bring our extended family and maybe some of our friends here someday for a getaway and they could stay in the bungalows so we still had our privacy in the main house. Come one guys, lets head up to the second floor so you can see your bedrooms,” Lexa said leading them back inside and up to the second floor. “Obviously, that’s the master suite with hers and hers walk-ins and a large ensuite. In addition to the master suite there seven other bedrooms and each has an ensuite but there is also a guest bathroom on the floor as well. Mama and I thought it would be cool to have your names on your doors so feel free to check your rooms out. They’re decorated identically to your rooms in Australia. Go ahead and check them out guys.”</p><p>As the kids went to check out their rooms, Clarke turned to Lexa.</p><p>“You amaze me.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Lex, you put plans into motion to renovate not one, not two but every single property we’ve been too pretty much immediately after finding out you were a mother that’s amazing! Like, seriously who thinks to do that?”</p><p>Lexa felt a blush travel up her neck and cheeks before saying, “I didn’t know when I’d be able to bring you out to every property but I wanted to make the changes I could as soon as possible so you guys would be comfortable in each of our homes. I wanted them to all feel like our homes not just my homes because they are ours.”</p><p>“Babe, this is what I mean by you amaze me. And you succeeded baby every house feels like home,” Clarke says before sweetly kissing her wife only to be interrupted by their kids.</p><p>“We know we said you two could kiss but you kiss a lot,” Madi bluntly said making her parents laugh.</p><p>“I guess Mama and I will just have to kiss you both then,” Lexa said before she scooped both kids up and she and Clarke began kissing them all over their faces making them laugh.</p><p>When Lexa put the kids down she said, “are you guys ready to see the rest of the house?”</p><p>“Lex, what else is there to see? We’ve seen the garage already.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s more than just the garage down there,” Lexa said with a chuckle before leading them down to the garage or as Lexa called it “Basement Level -1”. “This is the garage and the mini mechanic’s shop I set up but that door at over there leads to a small kitchenette and beyond that,” Lexa says leading them through the kitchenette and to the next door, “is a home theater that is fully soundproofed and has its own concession area. Lets head back to the elevator and head to the final floor.”</p><p>“Lexa, do I want to know what else is below ground here?”</p><p>“Trust me babe; the kids especially will love it,” Lexa said just as the elevator doors opened to the final floor. “So, the land was perfect here so I was able to extend this level so it’s even bigger than the floors above. To the right, we have a locker room and there’s steam room in there and to the left is the gym. Moving down the hall we have a juice bar on the right and setups for practicing penalty shots or other soccer kicks or football target throws. And finally, my favorite feature of this level, the indoor soccer pitch that also can serve as an indoor football field and there’s a four-lane track around the field for running or walking laps. There’s even some seating on the sides for spectators. It’s not regulation size but it’s close and will be great for playing in a temperature controlled environment even during the hottest days here. There’s an equipment room at the back of the pitch with all the equipment you could ever dream off. Next to the equipment room there’s a small batting cage and a setup for practicing basketball shots.”</p><p>“Wow,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“Lex, this is..this is impressive. I guess it’s a good thing that at least two of our kids love sports as much as you.”</p><p>“If our kids end up liking something else, I will do whatever renovations are needed so they can enjoy what they’re passionate about no matter which house we’re at.”</p><p>“I know you will babe. So, now that we’ve seen everything what shall we do with the rest of our day?”</p><p>“You haven’t seen everything yet Clarke.”</p><p>“Come on, lets head up to the roof. I’ve been saving that towards the end because I think you will like it,” Lexa said as she led them back to the elevator and hitting the button for the roof.</p><p>When the elevator doors opened, Lexa heard her family gasp.</p><p>“Welcome to our rooftop solarium with a full bar, rooftop pool and changing area,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never seen a pool on a roof Mommy,” Aden said.</p><p>“Me either,” Madi added.</p><p>“Well, now you have one,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“I can’t wait to tell everyone at school,” Madi squealed.</p><p>“That’s great you want to tell your friends baby girl but remember not everyone gets to do the things you and Aden do so while it’s okay to share your experiences with them remember not to rub it in or make them feel bad that they don’t have what you have or get to do what you do,” Lexa gently told her daughter.</p><p>“I know Mommy,” Madi replied.</p><p>“Me too; we don’t flaunt our wealth,” Aden said.</p><p>“Who taught you to say that bud,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“Aunty Luna. When me and Madi were with her and Uncle Linc he was showing her pictures from New Years and she said that something she admired most about Mommy was that she didn’t flaunt her wealth to others.”</p><p>“Well Aunty Luna is right. It’s one thing to spoil your family but you don’t want to make a big deal out of your wealth to others because it’s not polite.”</p><p>“We understand Mommy,” Madi said as Aden nodded.</p><p>“Good, now come on there’s one last thing on our property for me to show you.”</p><p>“There’s more Mommy,” Aden asked.</p><p>“There is but to show you we need to drive to the far side of our property. Lets head back to the garage and then you and Madi can pick which car we take to see what’s left.”</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived back in the garage Aden and Madi selected the 1972 light blue open air Ford Bronco. They traveled in a comfortable silence until Clarke realized they were traveling back up the private road that led to the house.</p><p>“Lex, where are we going?”</p><p>“I guess I should explain about this property a bit more. The estate as a whole is 40 acres. Everything on the side of this road where our house is totals about five acres. The reaming thirty-give are on the other side of this road. I know from here it looks like a lot of trees but on the other side of the trees is a large clearing.”</p><p>“What’s in the clearing Mommy,” Madi asked.</p><p>“I want it to be a surprise. You’ll be able to see in just a few minutes though,” Lexa promised.</p><p>Once again, they fell into a comfortable silence that was shattered a few minutes later when Lexa turned off onto a second private road Clarke hadn’t noticed the night before.</p><p>“Lexa, is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“Woah,” Aden drawled out.</p><p>“It’s huge,” Madi exclaimed.</p><p>“Welcome to the Gustus Woods Memorial Arena. I had this built after my first trip here after my dad passed. I was hurting and lost and I found myself wandering around the local town when I overheard some adults talking about the school losing its soccer field and there being no money to replace it so all the local schools were going to have cancel their season. I made sure they got their field back but then decided to develop some of the unused land to build this. It has two full-sized fields with seating for a few thousand. Every winter it’s home to the Gustus Woods Memorial Tournament. Teams from all over the area come to compete and when the tournament isn’t being played it’s used for camps to tach basic skills.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool,” Madi said.</p><p>“Can we come watch the tournament sometime,” Aden asked.</p><p>“I’m sure we can figure out a year to come down for it. Clarke? Clarke, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was just thinking about how amazing you are. What made you decide to build this and create the tournament?”</p><p>“My dad used to fund a few teams in rural areas that would not have been able to have a team without his help and he and Mom taught us to give back so when I saw the opportunity to do that here I just took it. Starting three years ago we began awarding a college scholarship for the MVP of the tournament. I know it may seem trivial but giving back in this way was something I could do and I love getting the pictures every year from the tournament.”</p><p>“Lex, it’s amazing what you’ve done. I love you and your big heart,” Clarke said before kissing her wide.</p><p>“This is really cool, Mommy,” Aden says.</p><p>“I think Grandpa Gus would like that you did this.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Lexa said.</p><p>“You may hope so but I know so babe,” Clarke added, voice fully of sincerity.</p><p>“Thank you, babe. What do you guys say we hang out at home today, enjoy the rooftop pool and just have a family day,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“That sounds like the perfect day babe.”</p><p> </p><p>The family ended up enjoying a nice family day after touring the property. In fact, they enjoyed it so much they decided that they largely wanted to have family days at home while they were in the Dominican Republic. They spent their mornings together enjoying a breakfast that was cooked by Lexa with help from the kids before Clarke would go to her studio to paint or draw while Lexa and the kids went to the basement sports complex usually to play soccer but they also spent time with the football and in the batting cage. Clarke had tagged along to watch them play one day and loved watching her wife teach their kids new moves or help them improve their technique. She ended up taking a video of it and sent it to Alex.</p><p>Clarke to Alex: *video message*</p><p>Clarke to Alex: Our coach, coaching her latest recruits :)</p><p>Alex to Clarke: Awe at this rate she’ll have them both ready for the pros before they’re 6 lol</p><p>Clarke to Alex: Don’t give her any ideas; I want our babies to stay little.</p><p>Alex to Clarke: I hear ya, Emma is growing up so fast! I gotta get to practice but I can’t wait to see you guys in a few days! Emma keeps asking to play with Aden and Madi too.</p><p>Clarke to Alex: Have a great practice and I know the kids want to see Emma again too. See you in a few days!</p><p> </p><p>On their final full day in La Romana, the couple decided to take the kids to a few attractions they thought they would enjoy. After breakfast, they got into the Land Rover and made their way to Altos de Chavon, which was a re-creation of a Mediterranean village from the 16th century. The family enjoyed exploring the recreated village as well as the art galleries there and the open air amphitheater. After they finished exploring the village, they made their way to Cueva de las maravillas aka the cave of wonders. The cave was subterranean and inside were around 500 paintings and engravings on the walls that were made by the Tainos, the ancient inhabitants of the island.</p><p>“This is so cool,” Aden said as he ran from painting to painting on the walls.</p><p>“So, cool but why are the paintings only in red and black,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Well, back then they didn’t have paints like we do. They had to use what was available to them to paint so what they found here to paint must have only given them red and black for options,” Clarke explained.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Madi said in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>When they left the underground cave, Lexa and Clarke decided to wrap up their day of exploring with a trip to Duarte Central Park before driving through La Romana and then along the coast before returning home.</p><p>Once they were back at their house, Lexa put steaks on the outdoor grill and they enjoyed a nice meal in their outdoor dining area before retiring to the hammocks to enjoy the rest of their evening. Aden and Madi were sharing one hammock and chatting away happily while Lexa and Clarke were cuddled together in another.</p><p>“Thank you for this week Lex.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know it’s not traditional to bring your kids along for part of your honeymoon but I’ve love having this time just us and them. And this week, God just being able to unplug and focus on just being together has been amazing. I think we should try to take at least one week to go away just us and the kids each year because I feel like we’re even closer as a family now.”</p><p>“I agree with that. It’s just been use and them and we’ve gotten so much quality time that I will always cherish. I like the idea of doing this at least one week each year. Maybe we could alternate between our properties so we’re not going to the same house each year.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“Me too. How are you and our littlest ones doing today,” Lexa asked as she caressed Clarke’s baby bump.</p><p>“We’re perfect because we have you with us.”</p><p>“Good. I love you and I them so damn much,” Lexa said before placing three kisses to Clarke’s stomach and then a final kiss to the blonde’s lips.</p><p>“We love you too, Lex,” Clarke replied before placing a kiss of her own on Lexa’s lips.</p><p>The family stayed there relaxing in the hammocks for rest of the night, enjoying the sunset as a family. When they went to sleep that night, they were thankful for the quality time they got to spend together, a little sad to be leaving the Dominican Republic the next day and also excited to head to London for the USWNT v. England match. Little did the family know, there would be a surprise waiting for them when they landed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that the quality family time is coming to a close. What awaits Clexa and their kids when they arrive in London? All will be answered....tomorrow. As always, thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who has commented baby name suggestions, keep them coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be part 1 of 2 for the US v. England soccer match.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after 4pm local time in London, England with the Woods family landed at London Heathrow. Lexa had told her family that one of their cars would be waiting for them when they landed so they could head home and freshen up before going out for dinner. Lexa and Clarke, who had visited London once when she was younger, had been debating about whether they should take the kids to Big Easy Canary Wharf or venture down to Piccadilly Circus and eat at one of the eateries there after exploring some. When the family stepped off the plane though they weren’t met by one of their cars, rather there was a limo waiting.</p><p>“Um, Lex? Since when do you have a limo in London? I thought it was just the Range Rover and the Mercedes?”</p><p>“Those are the only cars we own in London. I’m not sure why there’s a limo.”</p><p>“Mommy! Mama! Look the door is opening,” Aden said pointing towards the limo.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama! Look,” Madi joined in pointing towards the limo.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke turned their attention back to the limo then and their faces split into large smiles seeing three people who were becoming important parts of their lives.</p><p>“Clarke, did you know?”</p><p>“No, I had no idea; did you?”</p><p>“No, none.”</p><p>Before they could speak further they heard a little voice calling for them.</p><p>“Lessa! Clak! Less! Clak! Ade! Adi!”</p><p>The family smiled seeing little Emma jumping up and down shouting for them as her father picked her up and reached for his wife’s hand as the family of three approached the family of four. When Alex and her family were close enough Emma reached out for Lexa who immediately took the girl over from Nathan.</p><p>“Hi Emma. We’re so happy to see you! This is a great surprise.”</p><p>“Lessa happy?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetie, I’m happy to see you.”</p><p>“Hi Emma,” Aden said looking up at the little girl.</p><p>“Hi Ade!”</p><p>“Hi Emma,” Madi added.</p><p>“Adi, hi!”</p><p>Lexa could tell Emma wanted to hug the twins so she set the girl down who immediately went to the twins and hugged them. The adults made sure to keep an eye on the children as they finally greeted each other.</p><p>“I hope you guys don’t mind Nate and I hijacking your arrival. When we FaceTimed earlier you mentioned when you’d be arriving so we took the liberty of contacting your property manager to cancel bringing your car here. We were hoping you’d allow us to treat you to dinner at our house. We were also hopeful you’d consider staying with us tonight. I know you guys have your own house here, and fun fact your place is actually down the street from us, but we thought the kids would enjoy it and then if it’s okay with you both we were thinking Aden, Madi and you Lexa could join me and Emma at the stadium in the morning. We have our final practice at 9am and we tend to bring our children to those to make them feel more involved. Plus, there are a couple girls on the team who will be free agents at the end of the season and I was thinking we could try to see if we thought any would be good players to sign to our team.”</p><p>“And Clarke, while they’re at the stadium I was hoping we could talk art and maybe check out the new Royal Academy exhibition. There’s a Michael Armitage one called Paradise Edict that explores East African culture and folklore. You were just in East Africa for your honeymoon, right?”</p><p>“We were in Mauritius yes. That does sound really interesting. Lex, what do you think?”</p><p>“I mean do you really have to ask if I want to hang out at a soccer stadium with the kids?”</p><p>“No I don’t; I swear the three of you spent most of our time in the Dominican Republic playing soccer in our underground complex or even the stadium that one day so I don’t know why I even bothered to ask,” Clarke said with a playful eye roll.</p><p>“Wait, what stadium,” Alex asked.</p><p>“My wife built a massive stadium with two complete fields on the unused acres of our estate in La Romana.”</p><p>“Why build essentially two stadiums though,” Alex asked.</p><p>“I did it after my dad passed away. He always funded teams in rural areas back home so when I was in La Romana the first time after he passed and heard that a local school lost their field I took care of it and then decided to build the stadium so there would always be a place to play.”</p><p>“She’s being modest. She hosts a tournament, in her dad’s memory, at the stadium each winter and teams from all over the area come. The tournament MVP even gets a college scholarship.”</p><p>“Lexa, that’s awesome. We can talk more about this once we solidify a roster but maybe we can take the team down for next year’s tournament and even do some mentoring of the teams or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great.”</p><p>“And this is why our wives will be an unstoppable coaching duo, Clarke. They’re together all of five minutes and already thinking of ways to bring their skills to more people.”</p><p>“I think you’re right Nathan, and since it’s clear Lex is cool with yours and Alex’s idea I’m game as long as the kids are.”</p><p>“Aden, Madi, what would you two say if we were to stay with Alex and Nathan tonight and then in the morning you’d come to the stadium with Alex, Emma and I for the team’s final practice before the game?”</p><p>“YES,” they shouted in unison.</p><p>“I guess that settles it then. Clarke, the kids and I would love to take you up on your offer.”</p><p>“Perfect, Em are you happy Aden and Madi will be having a sleepover tonight,” Alex asked her daughter.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later they were pulling up to Alex and Nathan’s townhouse.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding about being down the street. We can stay at our place if it’s too much trouble and just meet you here in the morning,” Lexa aid.</p><p>“Nonsense. But if it makes you feel better the next we all get together in town we’ll stay at your play,” Alex says.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Kids, why don’t you go play in the Emma’s playroom. She’s been wanting to show you two her soccer ball since we told her you’d be here today,” Alex told the kids who Emma then led to her playroom.</p><p>“Lexa, Clarke please sit. I’ll be back in a second, just need to check dinner,” Nathan said.</p><p>“We though the kids might enjoy a must have dinner when in London, fish and chips. Don’t worry though, there’s plenty of veggies too; I prepared a salad earlier.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great dinner and I know Madi and Aden will love it.”</p><p>“Wait, you two have a print of one of my paintings,” a clearly surprised Clarke asked when she noticed the painting hung above the mantle.</p><p>“We do but we also own the actual painting. When we flew home for a couple of weeks after your wedding we happened to see the catalogue for an estate auction and when I saw that painting I thought it looked like your style based on the pictures you had shown Alex that she in turn showed me. When we saw it was one of yours, we had to buy it. We had been looking for a painting of Polis to hang in the house we just closed on there and instantly fell in love with this one. The way you captured the different colors or the sunrise and the commanding feel of the Polis Tower are just beautiful. After we got it we had a print made so we could have a copy here too.”</p><p>“Thank you, for your kind words. I’m glad the original found its way to a great home.”</p><p>“We were serious about loving your work Clarke,” Nathan said as he reentered the room. “Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes.”</p><p>“So, Alex, you said some of the girls on the national team will be free agents after this season do you think you and Lex can get any of them to sign with Polis?”</p><p>“Yes, I think we can Clarke. Ever since the day on the yacht the team has been all abuzz about Alexandra Woods returning to the world of soccer. Our coach even said if he had known Lexa was open to coaching he’d have tried to hire her,” Alex said causing everyone to chuckle. “Most importantly though, they took notice that day of how you were with the kids and how you even correct some of their stances when you knew they could improve their play by changing the stance or foot placement. I think if they see you at the stadium doing your thing tomorrow and hear us talking about our vision for Polis that we have a shot at signing at least two of the girls.”</p><p>“Which team members will be free agents after the season, Alex,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Sam and Hope both will be, and I know they both want an offer from us, Press and Heath will be free agents as well but I think they’ll re-sign with their current teams and Emily’s contract is up too and I have no idea if we could get her to sign with us.”</p><p>“Sam and Hope would obviously be amazing members of the team. Sam would give us an all-star caliber player at midfielder and we know she’d mentor the younger players. Hope would ensure we have experience in the net and could also mentor the younger players. Emily could give us some experience on defense and mentor as well. If we could sign those three we’d have experience and mentors for everything.”</p><p>“None of them play forward though Lexa.”</p><p>“No, but you do and I primarily played forward and sometimes midfielder so with us coaching we’d still have veterans to mentor all positions. Plus, we will get more veteran players from league teams and maybe even some of the clubs here. I figure if we can have fifteen veteran players we could use our last fifteen roster spots for draft picks, college players looking to transition to the league who either didn’t enter the draft or weren’t drafted but have potential and maybe even some natural talents we find that didn’t necessarily play in college or even organized soccer at all. Splitting the roster like that may not get us a championship our first season but it will allow us to start off with a positive team culture and a culture of mentorship so that we can sign and grow our own talent without having to rely on trades or free agent signings to provide top tier talent.”</p><p>“And this just further proves that I chose right when I chose you to be our Assistant Head Coach.”</p><p>“It’s just logic, it’s no big deal.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short babe. Can you name one team that thinks like you just did and has a roster like that?”</p><p>Lexa blushed a little before replying to wife with, “no, I can’t.”</p><p>“Exactly, you can’t. With your thinking and the combined skill set you and Alex have you can create one hell of a franchise,” Clarke said in a way that told Lexa she truly believed what she was saying.</p><p>Before anything further could be said the sound of a timer going off could be heard.</p><p>“Oh, that would be dinner. If you guys want to grab the kids I can get dinner on the table,” Nathan said as he began to walk towards the kitchen, shooing away the women’s offers to help set the table.</p><p> </p><p>The combined Morgan-Woods clans enjoyed a nice dinner of fish and chips and easy conversation. Aden and Madi told everyone about their two weeks on the island with their grandparents, aunts and uncles as well as their time away with their parents. Emma hung on every word the twins said like it was the gospel itself. Everyone loved listening to the twins talk about their adventures though and by the end, Emma was asking if she could go on the next adventure too much to everyone’s amusement. The adults meanwhile, talked about soccer and art, meaning Lexa and Alex talked soccer while Clarke and Nathan talked art.</p><p>After dinner, the kids were somehow still full of energy so Lexa and Alex took them to the park down the street while Clarke and Nathan stayed back at the house. Lexa and Alex were gone with the kids until just before sunset and they brought home three clearly tired kids who were fighting sleep as they tried to tell Clarke and Nathan about how Lexa faked Alex out and scored on her. Less than an hour later, all three kids were dead to the world asleep. The adults stayed up talking for awhile longer but after another hour or so Clarke was ready for bed and so was Nathan. Both wives got up to call it a night too but were told to stay and keep talking for a bit by their spouses. Once they were alone, the coaching duo went into full coach mode.</p><p>“I thought we could take a look at all the current player profiles for those who will be up for grabs in free agency this year so we could make a wish list of sorts ranking them in order of how badly we want them on the team. I also thought we could schedule a couple scouting trips,” Alex said as she moved to grab her laptop and a box full of player profiles.</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan. Figuring out scouting trips may be an easier task to tackle first.”</p><p>“I agree. While you were gone, I put some feelers out to see if anyone knew of any unsigned talent that may be worth taking a look at. So far there are two prospects. I thought we could each tackle one and then if we think they’re worth it we can sign them to a contract for camp, which has been confirmed for the last two weeks of October, so they have a shot at earning a final roster spot. What do you think?”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan.”</p><p>“Perfect. Oh! Before we dive into these files, I wanted to let you know something. I talked to the league and I will not be playing the regular season this year. This national team campaign will be my retirement from playing farewell tour so to speak.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised you made that choice. I suspected you would since you wouldn’t have much time to really get everything set for coaching next season if you played the regular season too. When can we expect you guys in Polis full-time then?”</p><p>“Next week actually. When we leave here the day after tomorrow we’re heading home to pack up the items we want to personally move and then the movers are coming on Monday to move the rest.”</p><p>“That’s great. If you guys need help moving or someone to watch Emma let us know.”</p><p>“Thanks Lexa, we appreciate it. Anyway, ready to look at some US player profiles?”</p><p>“Absolutely. How about we make this fun and each make our own wish list of say our top fifteen players and then compare?”</p><p>“I like that idea.”</p><p>“Great, let me just grab my laptop real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later the coaching duo had gone through the 50 or so player profiles.</p><p>“Do we want to each share our lists and make note of the players we both picked,” Alex suggested.</p><p>“That sounds good. You can go first Alex.”</p><p>“Alright, my top fifteen are Sam Kerr, Julie Ertz, Marta, Christine Sinclair, Becky Sauerbrunn, Yuki Nagasato, Denise O’Sullivan, Abby Erceg, Ellie Carpenter, Rachel Daly, Jessica Battle, Rene Reynolds, Brooke Ashby, Emori Storm and Echo Azgeda.”</p><p>“Wait, you included Emori and Echo? I didn’t see profiles for them and they aren’t in the NWSL; I thought we were just looking at pro players right now?”</p><p>“I know but, when I met them at the twins’ birthday party they mentioned their club team so I paid attention to them and they have skills. So, imagine my surprise when I looked them up online and found out they were your old teammates. I watched some footage of the three of you playing together and damn you were unstoppable. Then, I watched film from their club team to see if their power was still there without you playing with them and it was. When I saw them again at the wedding I noticed how they were in their normal lives. They’re kind and have large hearts. At one point, I watched them dancing in a circle with Aden, Madi and my baby girl. Emma was so happy. I don’t just want great players on our team, I want great people. I think they’re both and deserve a shot. What I’m suggesting is offering them a camp contract so they can try to earn a spot on the final roster but something tells me they will. If you don’t think we should extend the camp contract though we won’t.”</p><p>“No, I think it’s a great idea actually. They always thought the three of us would be in the pros together so if we decide they’ve earned a spot on our roster with their skills, and not because they’re my friends, then that childhood dream will become a reality. I can’t wait to tell them!”</p><p>“Why don’t you share your list with me and then maybe we can call them and see if they’d be open to a camp contract. Polis is six hours behind us so it’d only be early evening there.”</p><p>“Okay, I like that idea. Alright, my top fifteen are Pernille Harder, Vivianne Miedema, Lucy Bronze, Sam Kerr, Julie Ertz, Christine Sinclair, Rachel Daly, Denise O’Sullivan, Chloe Kelly, Natalia Kuikka, Abby Erceg, Jessica Battle, Brooke Ashby, Tamina Vroom and Faith O’Grady.”</p><p>“You looked at international players too.”</p><p>“I did. The profiles are all of great US current players or US players that just left the states for Europe but there are some fantastic international players who will be free agents after their seasons too. I did some research on players while we were on the jet and Clarke and the kids were napping. I thought we might have a chance to talk about the team while we were both here so I wanted to be prepared.”</p><p>“It shows. I like your list though. We have a good amount of overlap too. I’ll start to put feelers out to see of anyone on our lists is open to joining a new pro team. I’m sure at least some of these women will be open to it. These are the moments I’m glad I made coaching the team contingent on having total control over recruiting and all decision making regarding the roster. Well actually, once you agreed to coach I made it contingent that we have total control.”</p><p>“That’s a selling point for players too because this is a team run by former players who actually understand what it’s like to play. We need to figure one thing out though before we try to sign any veteran players other than Sam and Hope.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Our official team name, logo and kit design. I know the team was formally called Polis United but it’s a new team now and not everyone on the old team will be on the new one so we need a new name. I was toying with ideas in my head and kept coming back to the Polis Warriors. I imagine our warrior mascot being a strong female warrior and black and a deep red for our colors. What do you think?”</p><p>“I like it; I really like it. Do you think Clarke could design a logo and kit for us?”</p><p>“I’m sure she could. I’ll ask her tomorrow.”</p><p>“Awesome. Do you want to call your friends now and see if they’d be open to a camp contract?”</p><p>“Yes! Let me start a group FaceTime call. We’ll sure my laptop so it’s easier to see everyone. Done, now we wait for them to pick up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was getting worried that neither of her friends would answer but on what she knew would be the last ring, she saw Echo’s face materialize seconds before Emori’s.</p><p>“Hi, Echo. Hi, Emori. I hope we’re not interrupting either of you.”</p><p>“Hey Lexa,” Echo said.</p><p>“Hey girl,” Emori added.</p><p>“Wait, Lexa, you said you hoped ‘we’re’ not interrupting; who is with you,” Echo asked.</p><p>Just then Alex, moved into the frame and sat next to Lexa on the couch.</p><p>“Hi guys,” Alex said.</p><p>“Oh, hey Alex,” Emori said.</p><p>“Hey, Alex. Wait why are you two together now? I thought the game wasn’t until tomorrow,” Echo asked.</p><p>“It’s not but Alex, Nathan and Emma were waiting for us at the airport and invited us for dinner and a sleepover. She was also kind enough to invite the kids and I along to practice tomorrow morning while Clarke gets to check out a new art exhibition with Nathan.”</p><p>“Wow, sounds like you guys are having a great time in London already,” Echo said.</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“Lexa, as much as Echo and I love you and as much as we like you Alex, why are the two you calling us so close to midnight your time?”</p><p>“Lexa, why don’t you tell them.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, will one of you please tell us what’s going on,” Echo said anxiously.</p><p>“Alright, so you two obviously know that I’m coaching with Alex next season. What you don’t know is that unlike most teams Alex and I have total control over everything dealing with the roster. We’ve started looking at current players and will be going out to scout undiscovered talent soon too but tonight we focused on current players. Alex has been paying attention to the two of you. She watched you on the yacht and she looked up game film from when we played together and from your current club team. She also paid attention to who you two are as people. We want great players on our team but our players need to be great people too. We have decided to offer camp contracts to players who are not currently in the NWSL so they can have a chance to earn a spot on our final thirty-person roster. With that being said, Alex and I would like to offer the two of you camp contracts. You two would be the first we sign to camp contracts but make no mistake you are not being made this offer because of our friendship; the offer is based on your abilities on the field and your character and integrity off the field. What do you guys think?”</p><p>The line was silent for several minutes before it was filled with the sound of happy screams.</p><p>“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“THIS IS AWESOME! BEST DAY EVER!”</p><p>“I take it, it is safe to assume you both are on board,” Lexa asked with a knowing smile while Alex watched on with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Yes! It is absolutely a yes from me. I know you aren’t promising me a final roster spot but I will work my ass off to earn one. I know you won’t allow our friendship to play a role in any decisions and I appreciate that. No matter what happens, nothing will change our friendship and I am beyond excited to have the chance at earning a spot on a real pro team. Thank you! Thank you for this opportunity,” Emori happily said as tears welled in her eyes.”</p><p>“I’ll have a contract prepared and sent over by the end of the week, Emori. I can’t wait to see what you do at camp but I feel confident that you will impress Lexa and I.”</p><p>“Echo? What about you,” Lexa tentatively asked even though she thought she knew the answer already.</p><p>“It’s a yes from me too. I just can’t believe this. This is the best day of my life I think. I will put in the work to earn a roster spot and I’m just beyond grateful for this chance. Thank you, guys.”</p><p>“I’ll get a contract sent over to you too Echo. I’m looking forward to seeing what you and Emori both do at camp and I know Lexa feels the same. We do have to get going though because as you said it’s late here and we have to be at the stadium early but we wanted to give you guys the news now. Our only ask is that you don’t tell anyone else the news until we’ve made an official press release. Our press release should be out on Friday. Think you two can keep the secret until then?”</p><p>“Yes,” Echo said immediately.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Emori echoed.</p><p>“Great. I hope you both enjoy your evening and we will talk soon,” Alex said.</p><p>“I will talk to you both later. I love you guys and can’t wait to see you,” Lexa said.</p><p>Once goodbyes were exchanged, Lexa and Alex said goodnight and went to join their spouses in bed.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Lexa didn’t make it to bed until just after midnight. Despite her best efforts not to disrupt Clarke’s sleeping, the blonde sensed her presence and opened her eyes.</p><p>“Hey, what time is it,” Clarke said tiredly.</p><p>“It’s just after midnight.”</p><p>“You two were creating battle plans weren’t you,” Clarke asked knowingly.</p><p>“Maybe,” Lexa tried but seeing Clarke roll her eyes she deflated. “You caught me, yes we were. We each have one scouting trip to setup and we created our wish list of players who will be available in free agency and we called to club level players to offer them camp contracts to earn a final roster spot.”</p><p>“That’s great baby. Who did you offer camp contracts to?”</p><p>“Echo and Emori actually. Before you say anything, it wasn’t my idea. Alex looked into them and she wanted to extend the contracts and of course I did too but it was her idea. They both said yes but we’re not telling anyone else they were offered camp contracts until the press release comes out no later than Friday so you can’t say anything, okay?”</p><p>“That’s amazing though! I’m so happy for them. I hope they’re able to earn roster spots so your dream of being in the pros with them can be your reality.”</p><p>“You remember that?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I remember the things you tell me baby,” Clarke said before kissing Lexa gently. When the kiss ended, she began to speak again though. “You should probably pick a kit design and team mascot soon though because no player will want to sign if you don’t have those figured out.”</p><p>“We talked about it and we would like you to design our team logo and kits. We’ve decided we want to officially be called the Polis Warriors FC. Our colors will be black and a deep red. We have no clue what our logo and kits should look like be we know we want our warrior to be a strong female warrior. Do you think you could come up with something for us?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course! I actually think I have the perfect idea. Let me just write it down so I don’t forget then when I have a chance to draw next I’ll sketch it out and show you the finished product.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect. I’d love to hear about your idea some but I want my girl and our little ones to be able to get back to getting their beauty sleep, so come snuggle.”</p><p>Of course. I love your Lexa,” Clarke said as she moved to settle on Lexa’s chest.</p><p>“I love you too Clarke. And I love you too Sprout, Kit and Squid,” Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke, with one hand resting on the blonde’s stomach.</p><p>Cuddled together, the couple drifted off into a peaceful slumber.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Alex, Lexa, Aden, Madi and Emma arrived at the stadium just after 8am. This was the first time all three children were getting to attend the ceremonial final practice before a match and they were all decked out in USWNT gear. Alex had gotten Aden and Madi the same away match jersey Emma had to wear for the match but for this practice she had gotten all three kids, their own USWNT warm-up gear and practice jersey, with Alex’s name and number on the back of course. They all also had USWNT snapbacks on. During this practice, they’d walk the field and the kids would get to play on the field a little bit while the coaching staff would coach them a little so they’d feel like they were getting to do what their parent or family member on the team did. While the kids would be playing on the field select team members would go do the pre-game press conference. The entire way to the stadium Aden and Madi had been brimming with excitement which Emma copied, always seeming to want to do what the twins did.</p><p>“You guys see how there are already fans lined up over to the side here and not at the main entrance,” Alex asked the kids.</p><p>“Yes,” Aden said for the group.</p><p>“Those fans are outside the players entrance. When we get out of the car we’re going to enter through the players’ entrance so we’re going to walk past the fans. They are behind barriers so they won’t be too close but they’ll try to get our attention. If you guys want to stop and talk to them we can but if you don’t just tell me and we’ll go straight in, okay?”</p><p>“Tay, Mommy.”</p><p>“Okay,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“Hang on a minute guys, my coach is calling me. Let me take this real quick and then we’ll head in. Hey Coach.”</p><p>Madi, Aden and Emma continued to talk in the back seat while Lexa watched them with a smile on her face for a couple minutes until she heard Alex wrapping up the call.</p><p>“Everything okay Alex?”</p><p>“Yeah. While it’s out there that I’m going to be transitioning to coaching there hasn’t been a definitive public announcement. I had planned to make the announcement during the break but Coach thinks we should do it today.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Yes. Coach is arranging for us to have a press conference of our own. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“So long as it doesn’t take away from this being a special day for the kids, I’m game.”</p><p>“It won’t. Usually at these types of announcements our families would walk out and hug us and congratulate us at the end. Why don’t you text Clarke and I’ll text Nate. I know they had they were planning on being home before lunch so if they came here after the exhibition it would work provided they want to be part of it. The world already knows about my family and whether it’s today or another day they will learn about yours too but we do have the power to control what they see and know, remember that.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll text Clarke. Kids, we just need to send a couple of messages but we’ll head inside in just a minute, okay?</p><p>“Okay,” the twins said at the same time Emma said, “Tay.”</p><p>Lexa to Clarke: Our hands are being forced to do a formal televised announcement about Alex and I coaching a brand new pro team. Conference will be just before noon. I guess families normally come out at the end to congratulate us. Are you comfortable being on live tv that will air internationally and most importantly what do you think about Aden and Madi being on tv?</p><p>Clarke to Lexa: Nathan warned me that this could happen on our drive to the museum. He also told me that between my art taking off and you coaching that we won’t be able to stay out of the spotlight but if we start choosing now when to share details about our life and how much to share we can control it. I would rather our family be introduced to the world in a way we can control. Plus, we both know the kids would think it’s the coolest thing in the world to be on tv. So, if you’re okay with it so am I.</p><p>Lexa to Clarke: Alex told me the same thing. I’ll tell her we’re in. See you in a few hours. Love you.</p><p>Clarke to Lexa: See you then. Love you too.</p><p>“Clarke’s in.”</p><p>“Nate too. Alright, Emma, Aden and Madi are you ready to head in?”</p><p>Seeing all three kids nodding their heads vigorously the group got out of Alex’s SUV and with the kids walking in between Lexa and Alex while holding each other’s hands the group began to walk towards the players’ entrance where a throng of fans were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the group of fans they heard them “awe” at seeing the kids all decked out in team gear.</p><p>“Alex! Alex!”</p><p>“Who’s with you today?”</p><p>“Alex over here!”</p><p>“Can we have an autograph?”</p><p>“Good luck today!”</p><p>“Do you guys want to talk to the fans or head into the stadium,” Alex asked the three kids.</p><p>“I do what Ade and Adi do!”</p><p>“Okay, baby girl you’ll do what Aden and Madi do. So, what would you two like to do,” Alex directed to the twins.</p><p>“Can we maybe talk some then go inside,” Aden asks.</p><p>“Yeah, can we,” Madi added.</p><p>“Lexa, you okay with this?”</p><p>“If the kids want to meet the fans, lets meet the fans,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Alright then. Follow my lead and don’t be afraid to talk to the fans if you want,” Alex said as she led them to stand about half-way down the barricades. “Good morning! Thank you all for coming out to support the team! Your support means the world to my team and my family.”</p><p>For the next twenty minutes Alex signed autographs and took pictures, many of which all three kids were included in. When more of the team started to arrive they finally made their way inside the stadium so they could get ready for practice.</p><p> </p><p>Aden, Madi, Emma and the rest of the kids, siblings and other guests of the team spent their morning running around the field and enjoying themselves. The team members themselves spent the first half of the morning in the meeting room going over last minute prep such as their game plan and reviewing the most recent tapes of their opponent. When the team rejoined the group for the last half of the practice, the goalies shared the goal while the kids tried to get shots past them and Alex, Sam and a couple other players were kicking a ball around with the kids not trying to score a goal. During this time Sam and Hope were able to approach Alex and Lexa and confirm that they would be playing for them next season. The pair had even signed commitment letters so their signing was guaranteed. By the time it was 11:30am, everyone was happy and the team was pumped for the game knowing they had a bunch of little ones looking up to them and cheering them on.</p><p>While most left the stadium to enjoy lunch with their family before having to return to the stadium at 3pm, the USWNT Head Coach and USWNT Captain sat down with reporters for a brief pre-game press conference that only lasted about fifteen minutes. When they were done, the Head Coach announced that Alex Morgan would be appearing momentarily for an announcement of her own.</p><p>“Alex, you can head out when you’re ready and Lexa you’ll head out when Alex introduces you. You both are going to do great,” Coach Andonovski told them.</p><p>“Thanks, Coach. Lexa, I’ll introduce you within a couple of minutes.”</p><p>“We’re here,” Nathan said as he and Clarke joined the group.</p><p>“Hi babe, I’m about to walk out but you know the drill so you’ll know when to come out with Clarke and our kids.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about Alex, I got it.”</p><p>“Hey baby,” Lexa said as she went to greet her wife.</p><p>“Hey yourself. Are you ready to formally be introduced to the soccer world again?”</p><p>“With you and our kids by my side I’m ready to face anything,” Lexa said before kissing her wife just as Alex started to speak into the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, everyone. First, I would like to thank everyone for sticking around a while longer so I could hold this conference. By now I am sure you have all heard the rumors that I will be transitioning into coaching at the conclusion of the 2021 season. I’m here today to announce that those rumors are half true. I am in fact, transitioning to coaching but I am not making that transition at the end of the season. After much thought and extensive conversations with my family I am announcing my retirement from playing professional soccer at the conclusion of this year’s national team campaign. That means that the Olympic Games that had to be moved to the spring of 2021 will be where my playing career ends. With the closing of this chapter in my life I am happy to officially announce that I have accepted a Head Coaching position within the NWSL. As you may know, Polis United, a development team, is joining the NWSL next season but it will be joining the NWSL as the Polis Warriors FC. With this change, the team will be starting completely over from scratch but I am looking forward to the challenge. This may seem like a daunting task for me to handle myself but I will not be doing it alone. At the end of February, I found the perfect person to be my Assistant Head Coach and thankfully she accepted the offer. I can tell you are all wondering who my Assistant Head Coach is and I’m happy to tell you that she is here. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Alexandria Woods, the Assistant Head Coach for the Polis Warriors!”</p><p>Taking her cue, Lexa walked out on the stage and waved before hugging Alex, who had stood to greet her, and ultimately taking the seat next to Alex.</p><p>“Hello, everyone. My name is Alexandria Woods but please call me Lexa, only my mother and my wife, when she’s mad at me, call me Alexandria,” Lexa began earning laughs from the crowd. “I am sure many of you are wondering who I am or if you know my name you are probably wondering how I am qualified to be the Assistant Head Coach of a brand new pro team. I grew up playing soccer. My father taught my siblings and I and I dreamed of being in the pros one day. I played on my school teams as well as the US Soccer Federation club teams. When I was seventeen, and playing on the 16-17 year old club I was offered a spot on the US Women’s National Team but I declined the offer at the time as I wanted to get a college education first. During my time on that team I also set the record for all-time leading scorer; a record I still hold to this day. I was set to play in college too but sadly my father passed away changing the course of life. When my father passed away I needed to take over my family’s company Trikru Inc., which is probably where you know my name from. When Alex and I met, I had recently stepped down as CEO and President of Trikru Inc. so I could be with my family more. So, when I met Alex, and she realized who I was in terms of my soccer career, I was not looking for a job offer but it was the perfect offer at the perfect time for myself and my family. I only accepted this position after consulting my wife and our children. I am very excited to build this team from the ground up with Alex and I have high hopes for what we will accomplish.”</p><p>“Lexa and I will entertain a few questions today. Lets start with the representative from ESPN.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Morgan. This question is actually for Ms. Woods. I was just starting out as a reporter when you play on the 16-17 year old club team and I actually covered your team frequently. Back then you were an amazing player but I remember you best for your efforts to teach your teammates and for always being there to help your teammates improve; is this the type of coaching we can expect from you?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Alex and I are both strong believers in mentorship. It is impossible to have longevity as a successful team in this, or any sport, unless your more experienced players mentor your newer players. Alex and I can coach our team to the best of our abilities but if we don’t instill a culture that supports true commitment to bettering the team by bettering each other we will fail our team and we will not fail. Above all else though, we want our players and our staff to know that family comes first. Without our families, none of us would be where we are today.”</p><p>“Thank you for that thoughtful answer.”</p><p>“The representative from BBC is up next,” Alex said.</p><p>“Thank you. This is for both of you. Ms. Morgan, you have a young daughter and Ms. Woods, you have mentioned having children as well. Do you truly believe you can coach a successful team while also being parents?”</p><p>“I won’t speak for Lexa but personally, I find your question insulting. No reporter asks a male coach who is a father if he can be a successful coach while being a parent so we should not be asked either. I am choosing to answer your question though. Unlike most teams, Lexa and I will control most aspects of the team. As a result, it was very easy to set up our training facilities and stadium with daycare options so our children could come to work with us. We are a family oriented team and our families will be involved with the team. I have seen the national team interact with not only my daughter but Lexa’s children as well and their morale is so much higher having them around. I think you will find that our team has the highest morale in the league next season because of how integrated our families will be with the team.”</p><p>“Alex answered perfectly but I would like to add one thing. My wife and I are raising our children to work hard and never give up. We are raising them to chase their dreams and fight to achieve them. In my opinion, we are setting a wonderful example for our children that with hard work and bit of ingenuity you truly can have it all.”</p><p>“The young woman from CBS is up next,” Alex said.</p><p>“Thank you. First, congratulations to both of you on the accomplishment; there are far too few female coaches in professional sports. How does it feel knowing that your team has female coaches for both top coaching positions?”</p><p>“It’s an amazing feeling, honestly. There are so few female coaches in professional sports so to be the Assistant Head Coach of a team run by women is amazing. I hope that girls watching us at home see this and can start to believe that they can have whatever career they want, even if it is a male dominated career. If we can help even one little girl realize this; if we can put just even one crack in the glass ceiling I will be happy,” Lexa answered.</p><p>“I agree with Lexa completely. It is an amazing feeling and I hope that we are only the first of many female Head/Assistant Head Coach duos in professional sports.”</p><p>“Alex and I would love to answer more questions but Alex still has a game to play today,” Lexa begin earning herself a round of laughter from the crowd, “and we have one more announcement. Alex and I have already hit the ground running trying to form the best roster we could possible form and as of this morning two incredible plays have signed commitment letters to play for the Polis Warriors next season. Alex and I are thrilled to announce that Samantha Mewis and Hope Solo will be joining the Polis Warrior for their inaugural season and hopefully many more seasons after that. We have also extended camp contracts to two club level players that we see great potential in. Those two players are Emori Storm and Echo Azgeda. A full press release will be released tomorrow detailing the signings.”</p><p>“Lexa and I would like to thank you all for being here today but most importantly we would like to thank our families for their continued love and support. We are very lucky to have our families here today and they have been gracious enough to agree to meet you all. Please welcome our families,” Alex said as Nathan and Clarke stepped onto the makeshift stage with Aden, Madi and Emma walking between them holding hands.</p><p>When the group reached Lexa and Alex they ended up standing with Alex on the left followed by Nathan, Emma, Madi, Aden, Clarke and then Lexa on the right. The children continued to hold hands.</p><p>“Can you introduce us to your families,” a report called out.</p><p>“We can. This is my husband Nathan and our daughter Emma.”</p><p>“And this is my wife, Clarke, our son Aden and our daughter Madi.”</p><p>“When is yours and your wife’s baby due,” another reporter called out.</p><p>Lexa looked to Clarke to see if it was okay to answer but Clarke beat her to it.</p><p>“We are expecting triplets towards the end of the summer.”</p><p>“Congratulations,” several reporters called out.</p><p>“Kids, do you think the US will beat England today,” another reporter called out.</p><p>“Mommy win,” Emma said with a smile.</p><p>“Aunty Alex will win cause her team has the skills,” Aden said with a smile.</p><p>“The US is gonna win cause Aunty Alex is awesome and they’ve practiced really really hard,” Madi answered.</p><p>“I promise I didn’t pay any of them to say that,” Alex said with a chuckle. “We would like to thank you all again for being here today and keep a look out for our press release. Thank you and have a great day. Go USA!,” she finished before leading the group off the stage.</p><p> </p><p>When the group left the stage, they headed for the nearby meeting room. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits after the press conference and the kids were completely loving every second of it. Once everyone was seated Alex finally spoke.</p><p>“I think for a first press conference that went better than expected.”</p><p>“It did seem to go really well. They responded well to us and they really seemed to love the kids.”</p><p>“They loved you too Lexa. I’ve never seen a first-timer command a bunch of reporters like you did with being able to get them to laugh.”</p><p>“I used to do press conferences for Trikru so that experience came in handy.”</p><p>“I think you both did so well,” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa lovingly.</p><p>“You guys did do really well. By the end, I think they may have even fallen in love with our group as a whole,” Nathan added.</p><p>“He’s right. Check your phones; ESPN already has an article out with the headline ‘Alex Morgan and Alexandria Woods: Building a New Soccer Dynasty While Putting Family First’. Skimming the article, it looks like they’re saying you two have already created a family feel for the team as demonstrated by ‘the clear familial relationship between the Morgan and Woods families that doesn’t start and end with the coaches themselves but rather extends all the way to their children as evidenced by Mrs. Woods’ children affectionately referring to Mrs. Morgan as Aunty Alex’. It seems ESPN is really liking the family first feel you two showed,” Clarke said.</p><p>“I’m glad they were able to get that feel from us already because we do very much have a family first mentality,” Lexa said.</p><p>“I think this calls for a celebratory lunch before we have to come back here for the game and the start of the VIP experience for your guys. How does that sound,” Alex asks the group.</p><p>“Okay, but you gotta eat carbs Aunty Alex, cause it’s game day,” Aden said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“You guys really did mean to call me ‘Aunty Alex’ when you said it to the reporters?”</p><p>“Duh. You’re Aunty Alex. Mommy and Mama said we’re going to see you all the time now, you give us presents, you hang out with us, you give us hugs and I think you love us and our Aunties and Uncles do all that stuff too so that means you’re Aunty Alex and you’re Uncle Nate cause you’re married to Aunty Alex,” Madi explained matter-of-factly.</p><p>“That means a lot to me. I’ve never had a niece or nephew before,” Alex says before crouching down to hug Aden and Madi.</p><p>Emma got a little jealous at the huge so she went over to Lexa and Clarke, held her hands up to signal that she wanted to be picked up then said, “Annies,” in a questioning tone causing Lexa to scoop the girl up so she and Clarke could hug her.</p><p>“Yeah Em, we’ll be your Aunties.”</p><p> </p><p>When the group left the stadium, they were all still smiling over how well the press conference went and at the new titles the kids had bestowed on them. They all just knew that today was going to be an epic day; in fact, it already was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 of the US v. England match will be up tomorrow. I had actually intended to cover it in one chapter and then all these fluffy moment ideas came to be and I just had to include them because the fluff train can only last so long....Until next time and as always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aden and Madi could not stop talking about how excited the were for their VIP experience the entire way back to the stadium. They had stopped by the house long enough to change into their game jerseys so now everyone was wearing a replica of Alex’s jersey. When they reached the stadium, it was a little after 2pm and a lot of fans were behind the barricades by the players’ entrance hoping to get a picture with the players or an autograph.</p><p>“Emma, Aden and Madi, I’ll give you the same choice I did this morning; do you want to meet some fans or head straight inside?”</p><p>The three kids had a hushed conversation before a beaming Emma said, “fans!” while Aden and Madi nodded causing the adults to smile. When they got our of the SUV, each couple linked hands while the three children held hands as well, with Aden and Madi placing Emma in between them which did not go unnoticed by the adults.</p><p>Leaning to whisper in Clarke’s ear Nathan said, “Aden and Madi are protective of Emma after only knowing her for a short time so imagine how protective they will be of your little ones.”</p><p>“It is nice to see. And I think Emma enjoys having them dote on her.”</p><p>“Absolutely. I fear she’ll start asking Alex and I when she gets a baby brother or sister like Madi and Aden.”</p><p>Catching the last part of Nathan’s whispered comment Lexa said with a chuckle, “Nathan we’re all practically family now; I mean the kids said as much in live tv so do you really think we’d object to Emma treating Sprout, Kit and Squid like her own baby siblings?”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that. I think having you guys around so often now will be good for her. I’m an only child and Alex’s sisters aren’t around much so this is the first time Emma is really getting to see what it’s like to have family around. Sure, she’s been around the other kids of team members but it’s not the same as this; this just feels more like family, ya know? And if we’re family, you really should just start calling me Nate.”</p><p>“We know what you mean, Nate,” Lexa replied just before they reached the start of the barricades.</p><p>“Well now that it’s settled that we’re all family are you all ready to meet some fans,” Alex asked group receiving beaming smiling and vigorous nods from the kids. “Alright, lets do this,” Alex continued as they stepped on the path lined with barricades with hundreds of fans behind them.</p><p>The second fans realized who had just arrived the screaming began.</p><p>“Oh my God, it’s Alex Morgan!”</p><p>“Alex, can I get a picture?”</p><p>“Alex, over here! We’re your biggest fans!”</p><p>“Look she has three kids with her; when did she have three kids?”</p><p>“Oh my God, it’s Lexa Woods with her! Alex, can we get a picture with your whole family?”</p><p>Hearing at least two fans reference her now larger family, Alex chose that moment to make a statement.</p><p>“Good afternoon, London! It’s such a pleasure to be here again and it’s great to see so many of you out here to support the teams even after the last minute venue change. For clarification yes, I my family did accompany me today. If you saw our press conference earlier, you’ll remember my husband Nathan and our daughter Emma and my dear friend, a fellow coach of the Polis Warriors, Lexa Woods and her wife Clarke and their children Aden and Madi. This is actually Aden and Madi’s first national team game so we’re hoping to make it extra special for them. Thank you all for your support!”</p><p>“Can we get a picture with your whole family,” they heard a fan say.</p><p>Looking at the group, who all smiled and nodded, Alex agreed and the group posed in front of the barricade with a group of fans. Somehow, they managed to get a great shot that looked like they were all posing together despite the barricade separating them. Alex and Lexa had made sure the shot was captured on their phones as well so they’d have the picture as well. They continued to chat with some some fans while Alex signed autographs and took a few selfies. The group also took a few more pictures with some other fans. At one point though, Lexa was surprised when a fan standing near her called out for her.</p><p>“Lexa, can I get your autograph?”</p><p>Lexa looked perplexed but approached the young girl who couldn’t be older than 16 or 17.</p><p>“You want my autograph?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the girl said sheepishly. “You played on the 16-17 year old club team with my sister Charlotte and I used to come to your games and you gave me your playing card after you beat Ton DC’s club team for the championship the last year you played. I still have the card, see? I was wondering if you’d sign it for me?”</p><p>“Charlotte, Charlotte Reed is your sister?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So that means you’re little Nikki Reed. I haven’t seen you in almost ten years. Yes, of course I’ll sign the card. I can’t believe you’ve kept it all these years. How’s your sister these days and are you still playing?”</p><p>“Charlotte’s good. She joined the Navy after high school so she’s deployed right now but she’s good. And yes, I still play. I’m not nearly as good as you or my sister but I’m alright.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re better than you think you are. If you’re ever in Polis give me a call and if it’s during the season I’ll get you tickets to a game.”</p><p>“That’d be great! Thank you. Can I take a picture with you and your wife and kids to send Charlotte? She’ll be so jealous that I got to see you.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lexa said as she motioned for Clarke and the kids to join her.</p><p>After taking the picture, Lexa gave Nikki her phone number and told her told her to tell Charlotte she said hi. As Lexa, Clarke and the kids began to walk back towards Alex, Nate and Emma they saw Sam and Hope arrive which caused the fans to go wild and several groups started asking for pictures of or with Alex, Lexa, Sam and Hope so they’d have the first photos of the Polis Warriors. It seemed everyone was getting excited about the new team only hours after the press conference. The four women of course obliged and posed together for several groups before one fan pointed out their outfits.</p><p>“Lexa! Why are you and your family wearing Alex’s jersey and not Sam’s or Hope’s?”</p><p>“Easy. Alex is our favorite head coach, there’s only one of her after all, but you can’t ask us to pick a favorite amongst our players. We may not have anywhere near a full roster yet but I will never be a coach that plays favorite amongst her players. No matter what role a player plays on the team they are all important nd integral to the team’s success. While we love Sam and Hope, the Woods family will not be picking favorites so we went with wearing Alex’s jersey. Plus, the kids really wanted to wear Aunty Alex’s jersey. They do have jerseys for the entire national team at home though.”</p><p>“And this is why Hope and I signed our commitment letters to play for Polis next season; quality coaches with integrity who will always act in the best interests of the team as a whole,” Sam said as Hope nodded her agreement causing fans and the few reporters who had gathered to cheer.</p><p> </p><p>The group stayed outside with the fans for about five more minutes before making their way into the stadium. Madi, Aden and Emma made sure to turn around just before entering the stadium though so they could wave to the crowd, earning them many cheers. Once they were inside, they made their way to the away team locker room. When they walked into the locker room the kids were in awe of the space, and secretly so were Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>“Wow, this is one nice locker room,” Lexa said.</p><p>“It sure is. They spared no expense here. It’s functional out comfortable and they have a spectacular area for the trainers and medical. There’s even a room for a masseuse,” Alex explained.</p><p>“Which locker space is yours Aunty Alex,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll show you,” Alex replied leading them to a corner locker area where her kit was hung up waiting for her.</p><p>“Cool,” the twins said in awe.</p><p>“It’s big Mommy,” Emma added.</p><p>“Yes, baby it is,” Alex told her daughter.</p><p>“So, Coach you won’t publicly pick favorites but if you had to you’d pick me right? I mean I already know I was your first favorite player,” Hope said playfully as she and Sam entered the locker room.</p><p>“I don’t know Hope, Alex and Sam are my kids favorite players so between you and Sam I think I’d have to go with Sam,” Lexa replied with mock seriousness.</p><p>“Oh, you are never living this down Hope,” Sam said through laughter. “Madi, Aden, Emma can you guys come here for a minute?”</p><p>The three kids nodded and walked over to Sam’s locker where the woman was rummaging through her bag.</p><p>“I thought I should get you three something to commemorate your first national team game. I know you’ve been to our games before Em, but this is the first time all three of you are experiencing this behind the scenes look at our world so I want you to have these,” Sam said handing gift bags to each child.</p><p>The kids immediately opened their bags and started jumping up and down.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Madi and Aden chanted as Emma tried to copy them but it sounded more like “ank you, ank you, ank you.”</p><p>“Your welcome. If you want to wear them today I can help you change or your parents can,” Sam said.</p><p>“Sam, what exactly did you get the three musketeers,” Lexa said curiously.</p><p>“How about all you parents scram for a few minutes and Hope and I will get the kiddos ready then they can surprise you?”</p><p>The parents begrudgingly agreed before stepping out of the locker room. Five minutes later, Sam called them back in but when they looked around the locker room they didn’t see the kids.</p><p>“Where are our kids,” Clarke carefully asked.</p><p>“Come on out guys,” Sam called out.</p><p>Moments later the door to the trainers’ room opened and Aden, Madi and Emma came out wearing complete USWNT away game kits. The only difference between their kits and the team’s were the shoes. Instead of cleats, that had Nike sneakers that were designed exactly like the cleats. When the kids turned around they saw that their kits were customized. On the back were their last names and their own numbers. Madi was wearing 17, Aden was wearing 14 and Emma was wearing 27.</p><p>“Oh my God, you all look so great. Sam, this is too much; you really didn’t have to do this,” Lexa said.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to. I saw how excited they got hearing they’d get a VIP experience today so I thought getting them their own kits would make the day even more special. Then when I saw how much Emma took to them I just knew she’d stick to them like glue so I wanted her to be included. Plus, this is really the first game they all get to experience because Emma’s so young still she never got to enjoy any of the other times she came,” Sam explained like it was no big deal.</p><p>“They will never forget today now, that’s for sure. Hell, I think Lexa and I are going to have a hard time getting them out of those kits tonight.”</p><p>“Sam, this is amazing, thank you but you really didn’t have to do this,” Alex says.</p><p>“You really didn’t but I’m not going to lie seeing Emma, Aden and Madi in their kits is pretty special,” Nate added.</p><p>“Seriously, Sam, way to make me look bad, all I got them was the team jackets,” Hope said.</p><p>“Why do I feel like you two are going to be spoiling our children until the end of time,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Probably because they will,” Alex said.</p><p>“Can we see your jackets,” Clarke asked causing the kids to run to Hope’s locker and grab their team jackets.</p><p>“Wow, if I didn’t know better I’d say I have three new recruits for the national teams,” Coach Andonovski said as he walked in with a few more team members making the kids smile. “So, new recruits what’s your story for your jersey number choices?”</p><p>“Sam got me number 17 cause she remembered that I told her I wanted to be number 17 when I played cause that’s how old Mommy was when set the scoring record and won her last championship and I want to be just like her when I play,” Madi proudly proclaimed while Lexa grew emotional hearing the reasoning behind Madi’s number 17.</p><p>“And I’m number 14 cause Sam remembered when I told her I wanted to be number 14 when I played because that was Mommy’s jersey number when she played and Grandpa Gus’ jersey number too,” Aden proudly explained causing Lexa to grow even more emotional.</p><p>“Those are very good reasons for wanting those numbers and I think it means a lot to your mommy too. What about you Emma? Why number 27?”</p><p>“Daddy was 27 and Mommy’s number is Mommy’s so I picked Daddy’s cause he don’t play no-more.”</p><p>“That’s a very good reason. I guess it’s a good thing Sam knew what numbers you’d want. I know only Aden and Madi were supposed to get the VIP access today but I cleared everything so Emma can go with them. The English are all in their locker room and changed so how about you three go with Lexa, Clarke and Nate to meet them while I get this group ready then when you come back you can hi to everyone else here and then join us on the field for warm-ups? Sound good?”</p><p>“Yes!,” the kids said in unison before saying a general bye to everyone before heading to the home team’s locker room.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the England Women’s National Team locker room, Lexa knocked on the door and they were quickly greeted by England’s head coach.</p><p>“Hello there. We were told we had some very special guests coming to see us before the game but I didn’t expect them to arrive wearing the opposing teams kit,” the coach said chuckling.</p><p>“Sam got these for us and she even had them made with the numbers we wanted,” Madi proudly said. “I’m Madi and this is my brother Aden and that’s Emma, she’s our friend.”</p><p>“Hello Madi, Aden and Emma it’s very nice to meet you. Which Sam got you these kits though?”</p><p>“Sam Mewis. She’s a friend,” Lexa answered.</p><p>“She’s not just a friend though, Ms. Woods, she’s your player. I caught the end of your press conference. Congratulations on the new job and on managing to sign two major talents right away.”</p><p>“Thank you, I feel very blessed.”</p><p>“Are you three ready to meet the team that’s going to win today?”</p><p>“Our Aunty Alex and Same and Hope and their team are gonna win; you’re going to lose,” Aden said like it was a forgone conclusion.</p><p>“Yea, my mommy is gonna win,” Emma added.</p><p>“What they said,” Madi added.</p><p>“Well, it’s good to see you show your loyalty to your team, I respect that but come on in the team has been very excited to meet you all today.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the locker room, they heard the excitement in the player’s voices but when they rounded the corner all conversation stopped as the team turned to look at the newcomers before they all broke out into smiles before coming to introduce themselves to the kids, Lexa, Clarke and Nate.</p><p>“So, how did you three end up with custom kits for the Yankees,” Steph Houghton, England’s team captain asked.</p><p>“Sam got them for us and Hope got us the jackets,” Aden said.</p><p>“Same Mewis and Hope Solo,” Rachel Daly asked.</p><p>“Yup,” Madi answered for the group.</p><p>“Well those are some cool gifts. We know you guys are loyal to your team but we also wanted to give you guys something so we have one of our official game balls for each of you and they’re signed by all of us,” Steph said.</p><p>“Awesome, thank you,” Aden said.</p><p>“This is so cool; thank you,” Madi added.</p><p>“Ball yay! Ank you,” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>After spending a time in both locker rooms, the kids were able to join the US team on the field for warmups. Standing on the side lines, they cheered the team on as they prepared for the game. At one point, they were even given their own ball to kick around the sidelines. When warmups finished, they took their seats front and center, because the kids wanted to be close to the action, and settled in to enjoy the game.</p><p>They were only two minutes into the game when Alex gained possession. She dodged an attempted tackle by Steph Houghton before seeing her lanes for scoring cut off. At the last second, she saw Sam was open. The second Alex kicked the ball, the defenders sticking to her turned their focus to Sam, allowing Alex to set herself up near the goal. Just before a defender was able to get the ball from Sam, she sent it flying back towards Alex. Alex knew the ball was coming in high so she jumped in the air and her head connected with the ball sending it flying towards the goal. It happened so quickly that the goalkeeper was unable to get to left side of the net in time and the ball soared through, slamming into the back of net putting the score at US 1 – England 0.</p><p>Cheers erupted from the US fans when Alex scored the first goal of the game but none were louder than those coming from her own daughter and Aden and Madi. When play picked back up those cheers turned to boos as England’s Bethany England dodged two US defenders and made her way to within shooting range. She aimed for the top right corner of the goal but Hope saw the kick coming and caught the ball in her arms. The twins, Emma, Lexa, Clarke and Nate all cheered loudly when Hope prevented the goal.</p><p>The game continued to go back and forth but no one was able to score. Despite the lack in scoring the kids were all enjoying every second of the game. Lexa and Clarke had a hard time concentrating on the game as they were lost in watching their kids cheer for their team and boo the other team. Finally, in the 43rd minute of the first half Megan Rapione stole the ball from England and made a mad dash for the goal. Seeing that the goalkeeper was anticipating where she’d send the ball, Megan changed her tactics and quickly passed the ball to Carli Lloyd who kicked it straight into the back of the net causing the kids to cheer loudly once more. The score was now 2-0 in favor of the US, and the team was thrilled. When the first half of the game ended shortly after, Lexa, Clarke, Nate, Aden, Madi and Emma made their way to the field where the kids gave the team some extra encouragement heading into the second half.</p><p>When play resumed, neither team was able to score. Both had had opportunities to score, but the goalkeepers saved shot after shot. In the 85th minute, a defender grabbed Alex’s jersey and pulled hard while she attempted to tackle her. Alex managed to get control of the ball and blindly kicked it towards the goal but the kick was good and brought the US lead to 3-0. Due to the other player’s conduct though, the US was awarded a penalty kick, which was successful increasing the score to 4-0. The US supporters in the crowd were going wild after Alex’s spectacular goal that no one thought would go in and her successful penalty kick. Aden, Madi and Emma couldn’t stop screaming about how amazing Alex was and the adults weren’t faring much better. In the end, no further scoring occurred during the game and when the USWNT was officially declared the winner Aden, Madi and Emma ran to Alex, Sam and Hope to hug them and celebrate the win. A reported who had also made their way to the field even had their photograph get a few pictures of Alex, Sam and Hope celebrating on the field with the kids, Lexa, Clarke and Nate.</p><p>“You did it! You guys won,” Aden yelled happily.</p><p>“You scored more goals than anyone else in the game Aunty Alex,” Madi exclaimed.</p><p>“Mommy on yay,” Emma yelled from her position on her father’s hip.</p><p>“Thank you, guys; it means the world to us to have your support. And you know what a win means for us,” Alex asked the kids conspiratorially.</p><p>“What,” Madi asked while Aden and Emma looked at Alex waiting for an answer.</p><p>“It means we get to go out to dinner to celebrate!”</p><p>“YAY,” all three kids yelled in unison while their parents made their rounds congratulating everyone on the win.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours after the game, the team, Lexa, Clarke, Nate, Aden, Madi, Emma and family members of other players were sitting down at Mark Hix’s enjoying a wondering dinner and easy conversation. Emma was dozing off in her seat but Madi and Aden were chatting away happily with the team members and their families about what their favorite parts of the game were. Lexa and Clarke meanwhile, were being brought into a conversation with the team’s head coach.</p><p>“Clarke, Lexa if you don’t mind me asking when are your little ones due?”</p><p>“I’m due towards the end of the summer but since we are expecting triplets our OB says they could arrive anywhere from mid/late July to the beginning of September.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful. Madi and Aden will be fantastic older siblings. They are so good with Emma and she never takes to people like she has with you guys.”</p><p>“Thank you for saying that, Coach,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p>“Please call me Vlatko. I actually have an ulterior motive for this conversation if you’d be willing to indulge me.”</p><p>“Of course. What’s on your mind,” Lexa said.</p><p>“As you know the 2020 Olympics got pushed back until this spring due to circumstances out of our control. Originally the games were to be held in Tokyo but when the date change Tokyo is no longer an option. Strictly between us, on Monday it will be announced that the Olympics will instead be played at the Olympic arena just outside of Polis. You’re probably wondering why I’m telling you this.”</p><p>“A little bit,” Lexa said as Clarke continued to eye the coach carefully as she could tell he wanted something.</p><p>“Well, as of yesterday we now have an opening on the coaching staff for the women’s Olympic team. Typically, they fill Olympic coaching spots with coaches for the national team and our pro teams. You became an official member of those ranks the day you signed your contract to coach for Polis. The US Soccer Federation agrees that you would be an asset, especially for these games, where we are playing with more new players than ever before. The team reported that you helped even the most experienced members perfect their skills at your children’s birthday party and today only solidified our opinions that you mesh well with the team, as does your family. So, any chance you’d want to be one of our Assistant Coaches for the Olympics in May?”</p><p>Lexa’s jaw was on the ground hearing Vlatko’s offer. Turning to look at her wife, Lexa could tell that what she had just been offered hadn’t sunk in yet. After a few moments of silence, Clarke spoke up.</p><p>“Lex, I think you should consider this; coaching the Olympic team is a once in a lifetime opportunity and the games are in Polis now so there would be no travel. The games are also the first part of May so I would still be able to come to games. Vlatko, if Lexa agrees what is the practice schedule going to look like for Lexa between now and the games?”</p><p>“Monday through Thursday 8:30am until 1pm. Friday is a rest day and coaches are off on the weekends. The kids could also come to practice. A few of the team members already bring their kids.”</p><p>“You really want me to coach for the Olympics?”</p><p>“Yes. I can give you time to think about it if you need it.”</p><p>“No, no. If my wife is supporting this decision then I’m in. I know our kids will love it too.”</p><p>“LADIES, SHE SAID YES!”</p><p>In that moment, Lexa and Clarke realized that everyone knew what Vlatko was going to ask Lexa and they approved of the decision. The team members, their families and Aden and Madi were congratulating Lexa for what seemed like hours but was really closer to ten minutes. When the congratulations died down, Vlatko spoke once more.</p><p>“I know you’ve already dealt with the media a lot today but we were all hopeful you would say yes so we had a press release prepared so it could be released as soon as possible after your acceptance and as of two seconds ago the press release is out there so be prepared to see your name in the papers and hear it on the news and ESPN.”</p><p>“Wow, this still feels so surreal.”</p><p>“I’m sure it does but your skill set is exactly what we need to give this Olympic team the best chance at winning another gold.”</p><p>“Mommy, are you really going to coach the Olympic team,” Aden asked with eyes full of wonder.</p><p>“Yes, baby boy, I am. I’m going to be an assistant coach.”</p><p>“That’s awesome. Congrats, Mommy,” the boy replied.</p><p>“Yea, congrats Mommy! We’re gonna have the best team ever now,” Madi added.</p><p>“Congratulations love; I am so proud of you and can’t wait to show off my Olympic coach wife when we get home.”</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke; your support means everything to me.”</p><p>“You will always have my support. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lexa replied before joining their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening was full of talks of the Olympics and toasts celebrating the team’s win against England and Lexa’s newest coaching gig. When they finally left the restaurant around 9pm local time they were exhausted. They put the kids to bed the second they stepped foot into their own home in London before going through their own nightly routines and collapsing in bed together. They both knew that they'd fully talk about the Olympics in the morning but in that moment, they were exhausted after a perfect day. While they were drifting off into a peaceful slumber though, their family and friends back home were getting notifications from news outlets reporting the change in coaching for the Olympic team. When the couple woke the next morning, and checked their phones, for the first time since before Lexa was offered the Olympic job, the saw hundreds of notifications. Clarke had 151 missed calls, 107 unread text messages and several notifications from various news sites. Lexa meanwhile had 171 missed calls, 233 unread text messages and numerous email and news notifications. Before the couple could even begin to look through their notifications, Lexa’s phone began to ring and all the screen said was “Mom” alone with a picture of Indra.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know in reality there's no way Lexa would get to be offered an Olympic coaching job so soon but I wanted her involved with the Olympics as that's they last big thing before the babies will be born. </p><p>As an FYI the "fuck" at the end of the chapter is Lexa's thought.</p><p>How do you all think Indra will react to everything when Lexa answers the call or does her call have nothing to do with the new job at all?</p><p>As always, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the US v. England match and the extended Woods family has gathered at Indra and Nyko’s home to watch the match live. They group also secretly hoped to catch a glimpse of Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi. The little family only checked in via phone once a week, although they did check in daily via text, so everyone was hoping to see their faces on the tv. Knowing that there was always a pregame press conference the group gathered at the house at 5am, due to be six hours behind London, so they wouldn’t miss anything.</p>
<p>“Guys, the presser is starting,” Lincoln shouted so everyone could hear him.</p>
<p>“Why did we get up so fucking early when there’s zero chance of seeing Clarke, Lexa or the kids at a press event,” Raven grumbled clearly not happy to have been dragged out of bed well before sunrise.</p>
<p>“Language Raven,” Abby said as she slapped the back of her eldest daughter’s head.</p>
<p>“Ouch! Sorry Mom,” Raven muttered.</p>
<p>“Shh, guys be quiet, Coach Andonovski says there’s a special announcement up next and Alex is walking out,” Luna said while her eyes were glued to the television.</p>
<p>The family sat and watched Alex Morgan, American royalty in the soccer world, announce that was retiring from playing and transitioning to coaching. But when she reached the end of her announcement all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>“…I will not be doing it alone. At the end of February, I found the perfect person to be my Assistant Head Coach and thankfully she accepted the offer. I can tell you are all wondering who my Assistant Head Coach is and I’m happy to tell you that she is here.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! She’s going to bring out Lexa,” Anya practically shouted.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, my sister-in-law is about to be on live television,” Raven added.</p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Alexandria Woods, the Assistant Head Coach for the Polis Warriors!”</p>
<p>“LEXA! Oh my God, guys look, it’s Lexa,” Lincoln excitedly shouted as they watched a very confident and happy looking Lexa walk out on stage wearing nice black jeans, a light blue bottom up and a team jacket Alex had gifted her.</p>
<p>“Look at my baby, she looks so professional and yet relaxed and happy and that jacket! She looks amazing in a USA team jacket,” a suddenly emotional Indra said.</p>
<p>“Hello, everyone. My name is Alexandria Woods but please call me Lexa, only my mother and wife, when she’s mad at me, call me Alexandria.”</p>
<p>“Damn my sister sure knows how to handle the press. They’re eating her every word up and they even laughed at her joke,” Anya said clearly impressed by her sister.</p>
<p>“She’s doing so well. I wonder if she was prepped ahead of time,” Madison wondered.</p>
<p>“Nah, Lexa doesn’t hide it well if she’s prepared a million times and this is clearly free Lexa who didn’t plan everything she’d say down to the very last word,” Anya said as they continued to listen to Lexa speak.</p>
<p>“…I am very excited to build this team from the ground up with Alex and I have high hopes for what we will accomplish.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s got this press conference thing down,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Wait, hang on guys, Alex just said they’re going to take questions,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“…Ms. Morgan, you have a young daughter and Ms. Woods, you have mentioned having children as well. Do you truly believe you can coach a successful team while also being parents?”</p>
<p>“Oh no he didn’t! Who the fuck, and don’t even try to tell me to watch my language this time Mom, does this prick think he is,” Raven said outraged at the audacity of the reporter.</p>
<p>“…I find your question insulting. No reporter asks a male coach who is a father if he can be a successful coach while being a parent so we shouldn’t be asked either.”</p>
<p>“Go Alex! Look at her go and look at Lexa’s face! She’s about to go all Commander on that reporter’s ass,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“Guys, Lexa’s starting to answer so shut up,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“…My wife and I are raising our children to work hard and never give up. We are raising them to chase their dreams and fight to achieve them. In my opinion, we are setting a wonderful example for our children that will hard work and a bit of ingenuity you truly can have it all.”</p>
<p>“That’s our girl. I’m so proud of her for handling that question the way she did,” a misty eyed Nyko said.</p>
<p>“I know, she’s so grown up, so poised. I know she did this sort of thing for Trikru but this is different. She’s following her dreams now, after all this time. I’m so proud of her,” an emotional Indra said.</p>
<p>“…How does it feel knowing that your team has female coaches for both top coaching positions?”</p>
<p>“Looks like Lexa is going to answer first. I like this question so much better than the last one,” Abby said without moving her eyes from the screen.</p>
<p>“…There are so few female coaches in professional sports so to be the Assistant Head Coach of a team run by women is amazing. I hope girls watching at home see this and can start to believe that they can have whatever career they want, even if it is a male dominated career. If we can help even one little girl realize this; if we can put just even one crack in the glass ceiling I will be happy.”</p>
<p>“Damnit Lexa, making me cry,” Anya grumbled.</p>
<p>“My baby is so grown up. I am so proud of her,” Indra said, voice full of emotion.</p>
<p>“…and we have one more announcement.”</p>
<p>“Another announcement? What the heck are Lexa and Alex doing,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“…Alex and I are thrilled to announce that Samantha Mewis and Hope Solo will be joining the Polis Warriors for their inaugural season and hopefully many more seasons after that. We have also extended camp contracts to two club level players that we see great potential in. Those two players are Emori Storm and Echo Azgeda.”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD!,” Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Luna all exclaimed at the same time.</p>
<p>“Wow, they’re not messing around announcing the signings of two top tier talents at their first public press event and also announcing giving Emori and Echo a chance to earn a roster spot,” Nyko said in awe.</p>
<p>“This is so exciting for all of them,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“Guys, wait they’re still not done,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“…but most importantly we would like to thank our families for their continued love and support. We are very lucky to have our families here today and they have been gracious enough to agree to meet you all. Please welcome our families.”</p>
<p>“Guys, look! Clarke and the kids and Alex’s family are coming out. Oh my God, look at the kids! They’re all dressed in the team’s warmup gear,” Abby said clearly excited to see her daughter and grandchildren on the screen.</p>
<p>“They look so happy, all of them,” Madison noted.</p>
<p>“The reporters all seem to love them, especially Lexa, Clarke and the kids,” Nyko noted.</p>
<p>“Awe, they just congratulated them on the triplets,” Indra said.</p>
<p>“Wait, they’re asking the kids something,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“…do you think the US will beat England today?”</p>
<p>“…Mommy win.”</p>
<p>“Awe, Emma is so cute,” Luna cooed.</p>
<p>“…Aunty Alex will win cause her team has the skills.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Aden,” Abby cooed watching her grandson.</p>
<p>“…The US is gonna win cause Aunty Alex is awesome and they’ve practiced really really hard.”</p>
<p>“Madi! God, our grandkids are so adorable,” Indra said.</p>
<p>“…I promise I didn’t pay any of them to say that.”</p>
<p>The family burst out laughing at Alex’s comment.</p>
<p>“Wow, that was an amazing presser. I may hate waking up but I’m glad we were all able to watch this,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“Me too, but when did they start calling Alex, ‘Aunty Alex’,” Anya asked slightly jealous.</p>
<p>“Must have been recently. It makes sense though; she’s going to be a very present presence in their lives for years to come. I’m willing to bet she’s the one who made sure they had the warm up gear and it looked like they were also wearing replicas of her practice jersey. Plus, we all know they bestow the ‘Aunt’ and ‘Uncle’ titles on people when they feel it’s deserved,” Lincoln thoughtfully said.</p>
<p>“Based on Alex’s face though, I don’t think she was expecting to be called that but it was also clear it meant a lot to her,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it did. The first time they called me ‘Aunty Luna’ I was completely shocked but it felt amazing. I’m sure that’s what she was feeling too.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right. We should tell them congrats on the press conference though,” Anya said after a moment causing everyone to reach for their phones.</p>
<p>Anya to Lexa: Saw the presser. You did such a great job sis and congrats on signing Sam and Hope. And how did you keep it a secret that you were giving camp contracts to Emori and Echo, that’s amazing! They must be so excited!</p>
<p>Indra to Lexa: I’m so proud of you sweetheart; you handled yourself beautifully at the press conference. Your dad would be so proud of you. I love you.</p>
<p>Lincoln to Lexa: Such a proud brother right now. Love you!</p>
<p>Nyko to Lexa: Your father would be proud, I know I am; you handled that conference admirably.</p>
<p>Raven to Clarke: Your wife is a beast at handling the press. It was great seeing all of you on tv but if the twins decide to start calling anyone else Aunty I think Anya may implode from jealousy lol</p>
<p>Abby to Clarke: Saw the conference. Lexa handled herself so well and so did you. Your father would be so proud of the woman you’ve become. Enjoy the game! I love you, sweetheart.</p>
<p>Madison to Clarke: You guys were so poised during the conference. We are all so proud of all of you.</p>
<p>Luna to Clarke and Lexa: You guys were great during the conference. We were all so happy to see you tv!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, the group was still at Indra and Nyko’s home while they watched the game. The game had just begun but they hadn’t seen Lexa, Clarke, Aden or Madi in the crowd yet.</p>
<p>“Guys, look Alex is heading towards the goal and no one is watching her,” Lincoln said as his eyes were glued to the screen.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Sam is going to try and pass back to Alex, I’m sure of it,” Anya said.</p>
<p>Moments later they watched as Sam did in fact try to pass the ball back to Alex and watched as the ball came in high and Alex jumped at the right moment to be able to hit the ball with her head and send it straight into the net.</p>
<p>“…And that was one spectacular goal only two minutes into this match by USA’s Alex Morgan. It looks like Alex is on the path to having a strong finish to her playing career. And look, Tom, we can see Alex’s husband and their young daughter sitting in the front row alongside…wow they are sitting alongside Lexa Woods and her family. This arrangement is further cementing that the NWSL’s newest coaching duo are close both on and off the field,” Adam, one of the commentators said.</p>
<p>“Look there’s Lexa, Clarke and the kids and they’re even talking about them being there,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“Are Aden and Madi wearing the team’s uniform,” Abby asked as she looked intently at the screen that showed Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi and Alex’s family cheering for Alex.</p>
<p>“They are. Alex’s daughter is dressed the same too. Whoever got them the kits put some thought into it because those sneakers are identical to the team’s cleats and they even have team jackets,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say that the kids have been enjoying their VIP experience,” Nyko said.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. It’s nice seeing them with Emma too. They’re so good with her, you can see it even on television. If they’re this good with her imagine how good they’ll be with the babies,” Madison said thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group continued to watch the game and were thrilled each time the camera panned to showcase the group the commentators had dubbed “Alex Morgan’s extended family”. When the first half concluded and the game broke for a fifteen minute break the group listened intently as they heard the commentators begin to speak about Lexa.</p>
<p>“What a great first half of this game, Adam. There is no denying that the US team has been on fire today. They are performing at the same level they were when they won the 2019 World Cup,” Tom another commentator said.</p>
<p>“It really isn’t surprising to see the team playing at this level, what was surprising today though were the announcements made by Alex Morgan and Lexa Woods. First, lets take a moment to talk about the announcement that not only is Alex Morgan retiring from playing but she is going to be the head coach of the newest NWSL team,” Adam said.</p>
<p>“Alex Morgan is at the top of her career right now so it is surprising that she is stepping away from playing but it makes perfect sense that she’d transition from playing to coaching a team. We have watched her serve as a great mentor through the years and I for one am excited to see what she does in Polis. But what do you think about her decision to bring Lexa Woods in as her assistant head coach,” Tom asked.</p>
<p>“I did not see that move coming; I didn’t even know Lexa Woods was looking to return to soccer. For those who are unfamiliar with Alexandria ‘Lexa’ Woods, she was hailed as a child prodigy in soccer. She excelled both on her school teams and various US Soccer Federation club teams. Lexa holds several records within the US Soccer Federation to this day. She holds the records for most championships earned by a club player, all-time leading score for the 16-17 year old team, all-time leading scorer for the 14-15 year old team and all-time leading scorer for the 12-13 year old team. She also has been named the MVP of the club league more times than any other player in history for both the men’s and women’s sides. She was also offered a spot on the USWNT roster straight out of high school but declined stating that she wanted to earn her college degree first. Lexa was set to play Division 1 soccer at Polis University but the death of her father, Gustus Woods, caused her to completely change the course of her life. Instead of playing soccer and making it to the pros as was expected, she took over Trikru, Inc. and made it into one of the most profitable businesses in the world. She was the CEO and President of that company until earlier this year when she stepped down to hand the reins over to her brother and sister. I had always expected to see Lexa in the pros so I am thrilled to see that she will be coaching alongside Alex,” Adam said.</p>
<p>“I will admit, Adam, that I was not as familiar with Lexa Woods’ accolades in the sport but I found myself excited to see what she will do as a coach because of her answers to questions earlier today at the pregame press conference. Sources have told us that Alex and Lexa met only last month but clicked immediately and once Alex saw Lexa helping USWNT members improve their technique that she knew Lexa was the only person she could see as her assistant head coach. Combine their history with the sport and their early signings and I think it is safe to say that the Polis Warriors will be a dangerous team next season. It may be too early to call but I think they will be the team to watch next season,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right Tom. Now lets talk about what needs to happen in the second half if England wants to have a chance to come back and win this match,” Adam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say that Lexa and Alex are going to quite the topic in the sports world for awhile,” Abby said.</p>
<p>“I agree, but as her mother it is nice to hear others speak so highly of her accomplishments as a player. I know she doesn’t regret taking over the company but it still broke my heart that she gave up on her dream of making it to the pros. I know it’s not quite the same but I am so happy to see her chasing her soccer dreams finally, even though it did take me a minute to come around,” Indra said.</p>
<p>“I’m just so happy for Lexa. She deserves this and I know that with Clarke and the kids by her side supporting her, she’s going to be amazing as a coach,” Anya said.</p>
<p>The group all nodded in agreement with Anya before turning their attention back to the game that was just picking back up. When game ended just under an hour later they all cheered when the US won. It was still early in the day for them, but they decided to spend the rest of the day together as a family even though they were missing four very important members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group sat down for dinner that evening they were chatting happily and continuing to enjoy each other’s company. After dinner, they decided they would watch a movie together before everyone headed back to their own home. When they turned the television on though, it was still on ESPN2, the channel that had aired the game. Just as Indra went to change the TV to its HDMI input so they could access the Roku hooked into the flatscreen, Raven screamed causing everyone to stop in their tracks.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!”</p>
<p>“Seriously Raven, language,” Abby scolded her daughter.</p>
<p>“Mom, no, look! Everyone look at the bottom of the screen; the breaking news headline,” Raven urged the group.</p>
<p>It took a moment before they had all read it but once the did the room erupted in so much noise that all the dogs joined in with howls of their own.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD!”</p>
<p>“THIS IS HUGE!”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t she tell us?!”</p>
<p>“WOOOHOO!”</p>
<p>“THE OLYMPICS BABY!”</p>
<p>“THIS IS AWESOME!</p>
<p>“Is this real life?!”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this!”</p>
<p>“EVERYONE QUIET!!!,” Indra finally shouted louder than the rest who immediately shut their mouths. “That’s better. First things first, are we sure this is real news and not a rumor that isn’t confirmed?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s real Mom. Everyone check your phones and google ‘Alexandria Woods 2021 Olympics’ and it will bring up the press release the USWNT released tonight,” Lincoln told the group.</p>
<p>“Can one of you just read the press release to us? My phone is in the kitchens still and I really just want to know what it says about my daughter,” Indra said.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Mom. I’ll read it,” Lincoln says. “It says, <em>London, UK 3/31/21 Today in London, United States Women’s National Team Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski announced that he has filled the vacant Assistant Coach position for the 2021 Olympic Team. Coach Andonovski is happy to announce that Polis Warriors Assistant Head Coach, Alexandria “Lexa” Woods has been selected for, and accepted the position. Fans may recall that Coach Woods holds several US Soccer Federation records. This will mark Coach Woods’ first Olympic appearance. Coach Andonovski said he has high hopes for Coach Woods and is excited to have as part of the Olympic Coaching Team.</em>”</p>
<p>“My baby girl is going to the Olympics,” Indra asked as her eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mom, Lexa’s going to the Olympics,” Lincoln answered as his own eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this; this is amazing! Everything is falling into place for her with soccer again. God, she must be so excited! I wonder when they asked her to coach the Olympic team because you know she talked to Clarke before agreeing,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know but I wish we were with them so I could give her a hug to congratulate her,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can call her? I mean they’re six hours ahead of us but it’s worth a shot,” Luna suggested.</p>
<p>Instead of designating one person to call Lexa, everyone pulled out their phones and started dialing, while Indra ran to grab hers so she could dial too.</p>
<p>“Ugh, it’s going to voicemail,” Anya groaned.</p>
<p>“She and Clarke are probably still out with the team. Didn’t they say they were having dinner them after the game,” Abby asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they did say that and Alex’s house is literally just down the street from theirs so they could easily be with them if dinner’s over already,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“I guess we can just keep trying or at least text Lexa or Clarke or both,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can do that. They’ll call us when they can; they always do but hopefully they call sooner rather than later so we can share in the excitement with them,” Raven said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay it’s been an hour and still nothing from them,” Anya says annoyed.</p>
<p>“The rest of our friend group says they haven’t reached them either,” Raven says.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should stop calling and texting. They’ll know we want to talk to them when they check their phones and we’re borderline stalkerish with all calls and texts,” Luna says with a light laugh.</p>
<p>“Luna’s right. They’re six hours ahead of us too so they could be asleep for all we know,” Lincoln says.</p>
<p>“Okay, so no more calling and texting,” Luna asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the group replies.</p>
<p>The group did not in fact stop calling and texting. The extended Woods family and their friends kept trying to reach the couple until they all finally fell asleep early, still as Indra and Nyko’s house, due to the long day. Indra, however, couldn’t sleep because she was anxious to talk to her daughter; so anxious in fact that she decided to call her daughter around the time that she knew she usually woke up so a little after midnight she called her daughter knowing it’d be a little after 6am in London.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa woke the morning after she became a coach for the Olympic team, she immediately maneuvered herself for her daily morning chat with the babies.</p>
<p>“Good morning, our littlest angels. I hope you all slept well. I know yesterday was a big exciting day for you. I really appreciate you letting Mama get some sleep last night. So much happened, yesterday didn’t it? I wish you were here with us already so you could have enjoyed the game yourselves but I’m sure your brother and sister will tell you all about it. It ended up being a big day for me too, which I did not expect. We public announced Alex and I coaching the Polis Warriors but then at dinner the national team coach, Vlatko Andonovski, asked me to be an assistant coach with the Olympic team! I still can’t believe that happened. Your mama is seriously an angel though. Had she not told me to go for it I would have declined the offer because the games are in May and that’ll be getting closer to you due date and you guys, Aden, Madi and your mama are my priority. I love you guys so much and no matter what always know that our family is my priority,” Lexa said before placing three kisses to Clarke’s stomach.</p>
<p>“We know we are your priority babe but that doesn’t mean you can’t take once in a lifetime opportunities while still making us your priority.”</p>
<p>“How much did you hear, Clarke?”</p>
<p>“Most of it. Lex, I am so fucking proud of you. It’s huge to be asked to be part of the coaching staff for the Olympic team and even huger when you consider that you haven’t actually coached a game yet. The fact that you were asked even though you haven’t coached an official game yet just shows how much faith everyone has in you. We are all so proud of you and we will be there at every game cheering on our Olympian,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa up to sit next to her so she could kiss her.</p>
<p>“You really think it will all work out? Like you don’t think I’m going back on my word to be more present for our family?”</p>
<p>“Babe, no, why would I think that?”</p>
<p>“Because Mom said I was going back on my word when I accepted the job with the Warriors so that means I’m really going back on it now,” Lexa said as she hung her head down.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, your mom didn’t mean what she said that day; that’s why she apologized to you. But babe, you are not going back on your word. Olympic team practices are pretty much identical to the schedule you’ll have with the Warriors and everything is in Polis so you will still be will us every day. Plus, the games will be over before May even ends so this job really is only for less than two months and then we can just focus on these little ones and bringing them into the world. Never feel bad for going after your dreams Lex. I know it all probably seems surreal right now but once it sinks in we can talk about the Olympics more if you want. For now though, lets just enjoy the next few days that we’re here. I love you Lexa and I will always be proud of you for chasing your dreams.”</p>
<p>“I think I just needed your reassurance that doing this is okay so thank you for giving that to me. I’m really happy Clarke. Every kids dreams of going to the Olympics and I did too but to actually be here now, God it feels like I’m living in a dream.”</p>
<p>“You are living in a dream babe but that dream also happens to be your reality.”</p>
<p>“I guess we live in a pretty damn good reality then,” Lexa said before leaning in to kiss her wife.</p>
<p>“Yes, we do,” Clarke replied before giving her wife a kiss of her own, “and as much as I want to continue this we need to stop because the kids will be up soon and we should probably check our phones since we haven’t checked them since…crap we haven’t checked them since we left for dinner with the team.”</p>
<p>“Shit. Yeah, we need to check them because by now everyone we know has probably either seen the press release or another article online about it. Fuck, they’re gonna be pissed we didn’t call them to tell them.”</p>
<p>“Lex, calm down; they’re going to understand why we didn’t call last night. More than anything though they’re all going to want to congratulate you and support you.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right. Let me grab my ph…OH FUCK!”</p>
<p>“Babe, what is it?!”</p>
<p>“I have 171 missed calls, 233 unread messages and a bunch of emails and news notifications.”</p>
<p>“Wow, definitely didn’t think there’d be that many. Let me check min…damn. I have 151 missed calls, 107 unread messages and new notifications.”</p>
<p>“I guess we should start to look through these then.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right Lex.”</p>
<p>RING! RING! RING!</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>“What is it Lex?”</p>
<p>“My mom. My mom is calling like right now.”</p>
<p>“Answer it baby.”</p>
<p>“But what if she’s calling to yell at me like she did last time?”</p>
<p>“You’l never know if you don’t answer. I don’t think she’s calling to yell though but if she does I’ll give her a piece of my mind…again.”</p>
<p>RING!</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lexa said as she slid the bar across her iPhone’s screen to answer the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Mom,” Lexa answered nervously after putting the call on speaker so Clarke could hear.</p>
<p>“Hi Mom, is really all you have to say?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Alexandria Jazymn Woods, is there perhaps something you wish to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>“Breathe Lex and just talk to her,” Clarke quietly said.</p>
<p>“Clarke? Clarke, is that you?”</p>
<p>“Hi Indra; yes, it’s me.”</p>
<p>“Good, you’re both on the line. So, would one of you like to tell me anything?”</p>
<p>Clarke looked at Lexa and could tell her wife was nervous and fearing the worst and in that moment, she knew she needed to show her wife that she would always have her support and she would always stand up for her.</p>
<p>“Indra, yes we have news but I can tell you already know that. I told once before if you ruined things for Lexa you would have to answer to me and that remains true. My wife, my sweet, loving, caring, incredible wife, was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity and she took it. She didn’t need my approval to accept but she sought it anyway because that’s the type of woman she is. She cares so deeply and she never wants to make a decision that could negatively impact me, our children, our marriage or our family. I fully support my wife, Indra. Not that we ow you an explanation but we inquired about the schedule before she accepted and it is almost identical to what her schedule will be with the Warriors and everything is in Polis so there won’t be any travel. This is an amazing opportunity for her and I will not allow anyone to attempt to tear her down or make her feel like she has done something wrong for accepting this job. So, you can either be happy for her and support her or you can hang up and not call us until you are ready to be supportive. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I know I reacted poorly last time but that wasn’t my intention this time.”</p>
<p>“Really,” Lexa asked finally be jolted from her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yes really. Perhaps I shouldn’t have approached by asking if there was something you had to tell me; in hindsight, I can see how that type of question could be misinterpreted. The whole family has been trying to reach you girls since we saw the news. They all fell asleep hours ago since we were up early to watch the press conference and game but I couldn’t sleep until I talked to you. I’m so proud of you Lexa. You’re going to the Olympics, Lexa. Your father would be so proud of you. He’d probably have bought all the team apparel he could find too. And I’m proud of you, sweetheart. I know you may not have picture yourself getting to the Olympics but that’s okay. I know you’ll do a phenomenal job coach the Olympic team; you’ve already shown that you can coach the women on the national team with the way you helped them improve at the twins’ party so I know you will do well with the Olympic team. I wish I could give you a hug right now to show you how happy I am for you. I know coaches don’t get medals at the Olympics but I hope you are able to coach the team to the gold. I know you can do this and I know you will be amazing. I am so proud of you baby. I wish I was there to show how proud I am but know that I’m in your corner and I support you. I love you Lexa and I will always support you and I know you wouldn’t have agreed to do this is it would negatively impact your family. I won’t keep you because by my calculations the twins should be getting up soon but I really wanted to tell you congratulations and that I’m proud of you before I went to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mom, for supporting me, supporting us, it means the world to me. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I jumped straight to giving you the riot act, Indra. Thank you for the support.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize Clarke, you were standing up for your wife as you should.”</p>
<p>“Mommy? Mama are you awake,” they hear a tired Aden through the closed door.</p>
<p>“We are buddy, you can come in,” Lexa calls out to their son.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you two go. I’ll see you when you’re back in Polis. I love you both. Bye.</p>
<p>“Bye Mom.”</p>
<p>“Bye Indra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they ended the call, the women turned their attention to their sleepy son who was shuffling his was into the room and towards their bed.</p>
<p>“Good morning, baby boy.”</p>
<p>“’Morning Mommy.”</p>
<p>“Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“’Morning Mama. Yeah but I’m still tired. What are we doing today?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could hang out here for the day and maybe go to the park later.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy. Can Aunty Alex, Uncle Nate and Emma come to the park with us?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to call and ask. They’re flying home tonight so they may not have time but if they don’t, don’t worry because they’re moving to Polis so you’ll see them all the time now, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two stay here while I make breakfast for a change,” Clarke suggested.</p>
<p>“Babe, no, you’re pregnant and I don’t want you getting hurt.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m pregnant not an invalid; I can handle cooking breakfast Lex but if it will make you feel better I promise to only cook something simple.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re not an invalid, I just worry. But I can live with this compromise. What do you think bud, should we let Mama cook us breakfast for a change?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Then you can tell me more about the Olympics!”</p>
<p>“You heard the boy Chef, we have important Olympic business to discuss so the kitchen is all yours,” Lexa said with a cheeky grin before pecking her wife’s lips as she moved to get out of bed to go make breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast, Lexa finally gave her family a tour of their townhouse. It was a four-story townhome near the Victoria Underground station and mere minutes from Buckingham Palace. It boasted 6 bedrooms, including the master suite, and four bathrooms, including the ensuite in the master. It also boasted a large foyer and living room, a formal dining room, modernized kitchen with breakfast nook, patio that led to an outdoor garden and small soccer setup, a study, a playroom and a private balcony overlooking the garden in the master suite. The park down the street came equipped with a larger area to play soccer, a large wooden playground and plenty of benches for parents to sit on while watching their kids on the playground.</p>
<p>After the tour, the family enjoyed a quiet morning indoors as they sat together in the living room and talked. The most popular topic of discussion as the Olympics though. Madi and Aden very excited to listen to their mommy explain the Olympics and what coaching the team means. They continued to chat until the twins were satisfied that all of their questions had been answered and before they knew it it was time to head to the park to meet Alex, Nate and Emma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their time in London passed quickly and before the family knew it, it was April 4th, the day they would head back to Polis. They had enjoyed their time in London. The day after the game was relaxing and a great opportunity for the family to bond even more. The remainder of their time in London though, was spent going to all of the attractions, including Buckingham Palace. The kids loved seeing the changing of the guard at the palace and they loved seeing all the sights they were used to seeing on TV only. The only downside to visiting so many public attractions was that some people recognized Lexa due to the press conference and subsequent news stories reporting her appointment to the Olympic Team coaching staff. The kids seemed to really like all the extra attention though so Lexa didn’t let it ruin her time with her family. All in all they had a wonderful few days in London but were happy to be headed home after more than a month away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family left London just before 6pm local time and the flight was expected to take about six hours. Once they reached cruising altitude, the family snuggled together on the bed and watched “Bend it Like Beckham” because the kids begged to watch the move for probably the hundredth time over the past few months. As the movie began to play Clarke turned to her wife.</p>
<p>“Ready to head home Lex?”</p>
<p>“I am. We have so much to look forward to when we get back.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do; your birthday being our top immediate priority.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, you don’t need to do anything for my birthday. You have already given me so much this year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t accept that. You deserve to be celebrated baby.”</p>
<p>“Oh God, Clarke what are you planning?”</p>
<p>“Guess you’ll just have to wait until the seventh to find out. Now shh we’re trying to watch a movie here,” Clarke said with a smirk as she rendered Lexa speechless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that Clexa and family are finally headed home but what does Clarke have planned for Lexa's birthday??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now April 7th, 2021 and it was officially Lexa’s 26th birthday. On their way back to Polis, from London, Lexa made it clear that she didn’t want any big plans for her birthday but that didn’t mean Clarke gave up on her plans for the first birthday she got to spend with her wife. Clarke, it turned out, was an Oscar worthy actress when it came to lulling Lexa into a false sense of security about there being no big plans for her birthday.</p>
<p>When Lexa woke that morning, she started her day as she did every day, by talking to Sprout, Kit and Squid.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout. *kiss* Good morning Kit. *kiss* Good morning Squid. *kiss* Today I have my first practice as an Olympic coach and then after practice Mama and I get to see you guys during our checkup with Addison. You know what’s really cool though? You all get to come to practice. I know you won’t be able see the practice but you’ll hear some of it, I think, at least I hope you will. Between just us though, I’m a little nervous. This is my first real practice a coach after all. Sure, I met with the team in smaller groups over the last couple of days to go through drills but this is the first time it will be a full team practice. I do have a team jacket now though; Coach surprised me with it Monday. I hope I don’t let anyone down with this opportunity. All the articles talk about how there are high expectations for me and I just don’t want to disappoint anyone and I want you guys to be proud of me.”</p>
<p>“They will be proud of you. Actually, I think they already are.”</p>
<p>“Morning baby, I love you,” Lexa began before moving to sit next to her wife so she could give her a sweet kiss. “Why do you think they’re already proud of me?”</p>
<p>“The way they got all excited when you were offered the Olympic coaching job, they way they wouldn’t stop moving around as everyone at the table was celebrating you accepting the job and the way they always get excited when you start talking about the Warriors or the Olympics. Our babies love you, Lex, and they are so proud of their mommy. Do you feel that Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I do,” Lexa said as she smiled while looking at Clarke’s baby bump.</p>
<p>“They started having a little party while we talked about you coaching. Do you need any further proof that they are proud of you?”</p>
<p>“I guess not. I just don’t want to let you guys down.”</p>
<p>“You could never let us down. No matter if the team wins the gold or doesn’t medal at all we will be proud of you and we will always love you. Now, as much as I’d like to stay in this bed and ravish you on your birthday, don’t you have a team to go coach, Coach?”</p>
<p>Hearing Clarke call her coach, made Lexa’s face break out into a goofy smile.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I guess I should go wake Madi and Aden and they can get ready so we can leave on time. Take your time getting ready babe, I’ll handle getting the twins ready and then we can just stop for breakfast on the way.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good baby,” Clarke said before Lexa gave her one last kiss before turning to leave the room. “And Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yeah babe?”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty minutes later, Lexa made her way into the kitchen with Aden and Madi in tow. When Lexa was gifted her Team USA jacket, Coach had also given her official warmup and practice gear knowing his newest coach would be the coach to get on the field and demonstrate plays or individual moves for players. He also surprised Aden and Madi with their very own Olympic team jackets and warmup and practice gear. When Lexa returned home with the kids Monday afternoon, Clarke was surprised to see their matching Team USA outfits and quickly took pictures, which she posted on Instagram instantly receiving thousands of likes and comments. Since it was released that Lexa was joining the NWSL coaching ranks and would be coaching the Olympic team the couple had gained thousands of new followers on social media and they all thought Lexa and the twins being dressed in their team gear was adorable. The only problem was that Aden and Madi never wanted to take the gear off so each night it was a struggle to get them out of the gear so it could be washed. Because of their love for their Team USA gear though, it came as no surprise to Clarke when her three loves entered the kitchen dressed in their practice gear, with Lexa carrying her gym bag with all their cleats and other supplies on one shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well don’t you three look adorable in your team gear.”</p>
<p>“We’re not adorable, Clarke, we’re fierce warriors with only one goal in mind, laying waste to any team that attempts to defeat us,” Lexa said proudly as she puffed her chest and the twins copied her.</p>
<p>“Oh, my mistake. Are my fierce warriors ready for breakfast so you can be strong for practice and show the rest of your team of warriors how it’s done?”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I told you we could get breakfast on the way.”</p>
<p>“I know you did but it’s your birthday and I for one would like to celebrate the day my wife and the mother of my children was born.”</p>
<p>“Mommy, it’s your birthday and you only have one so we should have a birthday breakfast like you and Mama did one for me and Aden.”</p>
<p>“Please Mommy, can we have a birthday breakfast for you. Pleaseeeee, Madi and I just wanna celebrate your birthday,” Aden said as he gave his mother a pout that was identical to Clarke’s.</p>
<p>“Okay, I suppose celebrating my birthday with a nice family breakfast would be nice. So, what are you feeding your warriors this morning babe?”</p>
<p>“We are having your dad’s special strawberry pancakes with a side of fresh strawberries and blueberries and an energizing smoothie to make sure you are energized for practice.”</p>
<p>“Babe, you made Dad’s special pancakes and smoothies to make sure we’re energized for practice?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I know your dad always made these for special occasions like birthdays and I just want to make sure you get off to a good start for your day.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Clarke, this is perfect; I love it and I love you,” Lexa said as she approached her wife and gave her a sweet but chaste kiss.</p>
<p>The family enjoyed a nice breakfast before they left for the training center. They spent their breakfast talking about the babies and how excited they all were to see them later in the day. Madi and Aden especially were excited for the appointment because it would be the first time they got to join their moms for a sonogram. Once they finished their breakfast, Lexa quickly put everything in the dishwasher and the family of four, soon-to-be seven, got into Lexa’s truck and headed towards the training center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi arrived at the official training center at 7:45am. The training center happened to be the Polis Warriors’ training complex since its renovations had been finished while they were in London. Lexa and Alex could not have been happier with the complex. It had state of the art everything and even sported an indoor lap pool for players and staff to use for their workouts. The daycare center had also been built to overlook the training field so the kids could watch their parents on the field. The day care also had a playroom equipped with a mini practice field so the kids could imitate their parents too.</p>
<p>Walking into the training complex, the family headed for Lexa’s office just off of the field. Her office was right next to Alex’s and there was a door connecting the too. Each office also had a floor to ceiling glass wall that allowed the women to look at the training field while in their offices. Over the past two days, Clarke had made Lexa’s office her office during practices. During that time, she used Lexa’s desk to sketch. Lexa thought she was working on ideas for the opening exhibition at the Arkadia gallery that was set to take place in the fall but she was really working on the design for the Polis Warriors kit. She had decided that the home kits would be black with red accents encompassing the sides that would have orange swirls to almost looks like the side panels were flames. The home shorts would be the same red as the sides of the jerseys. The team crest would be on the bottom of the left short leg and the top right of the jersey. Names and numbers would be on the standard positions of the back of the jersey and number would also be on the right short leg. The away kits meanwhile would be the opposite color scheme with red jerseys with black side panels and black shorts. What Clarke wasn’t sure about yet was the team crest. For two days, she had thrown out every sketch she made for the crest but when Lexa declared they were fierce warriors earlier that morning the perfect idea came to Clarke but she had to wait for Lexa and the twins to leave the office so she could sketch it.</p>
<p>“Babe, are you all good if the munchkins and I head out to the field and do some warmups until Coach and the team are all here?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I think I have the perfect idea for the Warriors’ crest so I’ll be here working on that.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? Care to share what the design will be of?”</p>
<p>“Nope, you’re going to have to wait until it’s finished to see.”</p>
<p>“But..but it’s my birthday,” Lexa said with a pout.</p>
<p>“Damn you and your pout Alexandria Woods! Fine, how about I promise to show you the second it’s done and I’ll make sure you’re the first to see the finished product?”</p>
<p>“Hmm okay, I can live that. You’ve got yourself a deal Mrs. Woods,” Lexa said as she stuck her hand out to shake on it.</p>
<p>“You’re a dork but I do love it when you call me Mrs. Woods,” Clarke said as she chucked but shook Lexa’s hand anyway.</p>
<p>“Pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Woods. Come on kids, lets go warmup so we can run some drills before the team is all here,” Lexa said as she began to lead the kids out of the office before stopping and going back to Clarke so she could kiss her one more time. “I love you Clarke Woods and thank you for being so supportive of me coaching.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Lexa Woods and I will always support you just as you always support me. We’re living proof that it is possible to have it all. Now, get your sexy self out there and warm up so I can watch my girl in action,” Clarke said with a smirk and a light smack to Lexa’s ass as she began to make her way out of the office once more. <em>God my wife is hot. No wonder I keep getting pregnant, I mean look at her. And damn she looks good in her practice gear; thank god for the glass wall so I can watch her work. I hope she doesn’t mind that she’s my inspiration for the Warriors’ crest.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa, Madi and Aden stepped onto the sidelines just outside of Lexa’s office they walked over to the team’s bench and sat down to put their cleats on. Lexa carefully helped her children put their cleats on and went to help them lace them up but was filled with pride when they told her they could do it because they remembered how she had taught them to do it. Watching Madi and Aden lace their cleats up perfectly instantly became one of Lexa’s proudest parenting moments so far. With the twins’ ready to go, Lexa quickly laced her own cleats up and led them to the end of the field.</p>
<p>“Alright while I go grab the cones can you two do some stretches? Do ten toe touches, ten knee to chest stretches and five lunges like I taught you, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes Coach,” the twins said in unison having adopted the team’s way of acknowledging Lexa’s orders.</p>
<p>Lexa could hear her children counting out their reps as she went to grab the cones for warmup drills they’d run with the team when they arrived. Once she had the cones set up she joined Aden and Madi for their stretches. Once stretches were completed they did some jumping jacks and jogged in place before running in a zig zag formation between the cones. After Aden and Madi had copied Lexa in running through the cones they went back to the bench where Lexa handed out Gatorade to the twins so they could stay hydrated. After a break the kids asked if they could practice taking shots on the goal so Lexa grabbed some keeper gloves and took her spot between the goal posts as Aden and Madi grabbed a couple balls and lined up to take their shots. Lexa gave them a couple of attempts before she began to shout out some tips to help them improve.</p>
<p>“Great stance Madi but make sure to turn your foot and kick the ball with the inside of your foot not the tip of your foot. That’s it, that’s great baby girl.”</p>
<p>When Madi kicked the ball as instructed, it soared better and Lexa waited an extra half second to jump to stop the goal to allow Madi to score.</p>
<p>“Great job sweetheart! Keep kicking with the inside of your foot and you’ll be a scoring beast on the field. Now Aden, when you go to kick the ball this time make sure kick your leg back before following through and kicking the ball. When you don’t kick your leg back first the kick doesn’t have the right amount of power.”</p>
<p>Aden watched as Lexa made the motion with her leg that she wanted him to make before he tried it out for himself and was blown away with how far the ball flew just by changing how he kicked.</p>
<p>“Mommy, I did it!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you did, baby boy, that was awesome!”</p>
<p>The trio then heard the sound of slow clapping coming from the edge of the field. When they looked up they saw Coach Andonovski, Alex and the rest of the team smiling at them.</p>
<p>“Great job guys; at this rate, you’re gonna kick a couple people of the national teams with those skills,” Coach said to the kids.</p>
<p>“Mommy’s been teaching us before practice,” Madi said as she stood proudly and puffed her chest like she’d seen her mommy do before.</p>
<p>“Mommy taught me kick the ball farther, did you see,” Aden excitedly asked.</p>
<p>“I did see. Your mommy is doing a fantastic job teaching you. Think she’s ready to teach this rag tag group some things today?”</p>
<p>“Yes!,” they shouted in unison.</p>
<p>“Fantastic. Do you two want to stay on the field today to watch instead of going upstairs?”</p>
<p>“Coach, are you sure that’s okay,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Of course! They are honorary team members after all. We can’t have you two down here at all times but today you can definitely stay, sound good?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Coach!”</p>
<p>“Good. Take a seat on the bench and be sure to cheer the team on, okay?”</p>
<p>“We will Coach,” they said as they made their way over to the bench.</p>
<p>“Alright team, lets get to work. Coach Woods, lead the warmups.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Alright team, line up and begin your stretches,” Lexa ordered the team in her Commander mode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After warmups were completed, the team was split for a little bit of scrimmaging. Lexa didn’t know it yet but this scrimmage was meant to test her not only as a coach but as a player.</p>
<p>“Coach Woods will be coaching the blue team captained by Alex Morgan and I will coach the red team captained by Christen Press. And one last thing, we are down a player today for the blue team so Coach Woods will also be playing. The scrimmage will begin in five minutes.”</p>
<p>Hearing that she would be playing in the scrimmage Lexa immediately jogged up to Coach Andonovski.</p>
<p>“Coach, why are you having me play in the scrimmage? Normally if we are a player short we use one of the alternates.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, will you ever call me Vlatko,” he asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s a habit from..”</p>
<p>“A habit from when you were a player, yes. I know you are a coach now and so far, you are proving that Alex was right that you’d be a phenomenal coach but you are also a coach that always gets out there and demonstrates moves for the team. Not every coach can do that. You may not realize it yet but this team has learned so much from you already and your hands-on approach on the field so I think having you out there for an entire scrimmage will only help us continue to elevate their skill. Plus, it’s your birthday, happy birthday by the way, and I think your wife and kids should get to see you completely in your element on your birthday, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You make some very good points but my wife isn’t watching, she’s in my office working on the crest for the Warriors’’ kits.”</p>
<p>“She may be doing that but she’s also been watching you run through warmup drills with the team. The beauty of floor to ceiling glass walls gives her away. It’s sweet actually. You’re very lucky to have a wife and children who love and support you as much as they do.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. I am very lucky. Clarke, Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid are the best things to happen to me. They are my greatest accomplishment in this life and my kids well they are the only legacy I truly care about leaving behind.”</p>
<p>“You are completely right about that Lexa. Now go show them that you’ve still got it on the field.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa threw the blue vest over her practice gear, she approached her team ready to plan out their plan of attack to beat the red team.</p>
<p>“Before I dive into plays, I just wanted to say that it’s an honor to not only coach you all but to be playing this scrimmage match with you.”</p>
<p>“You’re an amazing coach and we all know you still have the moves on the field so I think it’s really our honor to have you coach us and play with us,” Alex said as the rest of the blue team nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright then. The red team is going to expect us to run traditional USWNT plays but I’ve been working on a few new plays I’d like to try out if you guys think we can pull them off since we haven’t practiced them before.”</p>
<p>“Show what you’ve got coach,” Alex said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lexa showed the blue team the new plays she had been working on since London, Lexa instructed them to use USWNT plays for the forst five minutes so the red team wouldn’t see their new plays coming. Lexa had just sent the ball flying into the top left of the net, much to Hope’s dismay as was the red team goalkeeper for the scrimmage, when she signaled her team that it was time to break out the new plays. The group lined up in their normal formation but just before play resumed Lexa made a hand signal only the blue team knew and the defenders came to the front while Lexa, Alex and Carli Lloyd dropped back. The red team was clearly confused by the forwards taking defender positions while the defenders took forward positions and Coach Andonovski really didn’t know what was going on and had the red team scrambling. When play resumed the defenders kept the pressure on the red team high making it easier for the midfielders and forwards to move. The defenders also kept the focus as they had started with the ball but while the red team was distracted by their changeup and the fact that the defenders had the ball, Kelly O’Hara kicked the ball diagonally behind her and straight to where Julie Ertz was waiting. Julie made a dash up the side of the field was getting closer to the goal when the red team finally noticed she had the ball. The red team chased after Julie but in doing so forgot about the fact that the “defenders” on the field were actually the forwards which allowed the three forwards to to set up in three strategic locations. Just as the red team was closing in, Julie sent the ball to Alex who was now wide open and waiting on the opposite side of the field. When Alex was close enough to take a shot on goal though she kicked the ball being her and across the field as she feigned left to keep the opposition busy. Carli was waiting and when she got the ball she kicked it straight up in the air before jumping and leaning to the side before connecting with the ball once more and sending it straight into the back of the net.</p>
<p>“Woohoo,” Lexa cheered when Carli scored.</p>
<p>“Yes! That was awesome, please tell me you’ll keep creating new plays that will be exclusive for our team next season,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, can’t have all these guys not on the Warriors knowing all of my play creations.”</p>
<p>The group continued their scrimmage for another twenty minutes before Coach Andonovski told them to bring it in. In the end the score was 3-2 in favor of the blue team thanks to Lexa’s new plays.</p>
<p>“Good work today ladies and congratulations blue team. Aden, Madi, do you think the team has worked hard enough for today and deserves to end practice a little early?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Coach. They played really really good and kept each other on their toes,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Yes, Coach. Mommy played really well and taught her group some new moves that kept your group guessing. You guys tried really hard but you weren’t able to beat the new plays. But everyone played really good no one let the ball get stolen so that’s good,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Thank you for those comments. You guys heard the kids so hit the showers before I change my mind,” Coach Andonovski said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>The team immediately walked off the field and towards the locker room as lexa began to walk towards her office so she could use the shower there when Coach Andonovski stopped her.</p>
<p>“Lexa, wait up a minute. You did well today. I’ve never had an Assistant Coach create their own plays let alone create their own plays and use them against me. Those plays were good though, really good and we will definitely be saving them for the finals of the Olympics. The world is not going to see these plays coming.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Coach…I mean thanks Vlatko.”</p>
<p>“That’s better. You played well too you know. Part of me is tempted to dual designate you as a coach and a player for the games.”</p>
<p>Lexa blushed and hung her head sheepishly upon hearing that.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliments but I assure you I am more than happy just being a coach.”</p>
<p>“If you say so. The Polis Warriors are lucky to have you. I’m not gonna lie, I’m definitely jealous Alex scooped you up before I could. Now go shower then meet us back out here for a quick meeting and yes, I’ll keep an eye on the kids. Now get out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa stepped out of the bathroom in her office freshly showered she noticed that her wife was no longer in her office. Stepping onto the field she realized Vlatko, Madi and Aden were no longer on the field. Before she could think about where Clarke, Aden, Madi and Vlatko had disappeared to Lexa heard the distinct sounds of singing, specifically the sounds of multiple people singing the “Happy Birthday” song.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…”</p>
<p>Lexa turned and saw Clarke, Aden, Madi, Vlatko, Alex, Sam, Hope and the rest of time time walking back onto the field singing “Happy Birthday” to her as they pushed a rolling table in front of them.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday dear Lexa….Happy Birthday to you!”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday Mommy,” the twins cheered in unison at the same time as everyone else cheered, “Happy Birthday Lexa!”</p>
<p>“Guys, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“You told me you didn’t want anything major done for your birthday and didn’t even want a family dinner but I was hopeful you’d accept having cake with all of us,” Clarke nervously said.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, baby. I didn’t think I wanted even this but it’s perfect. I love you,” Lexa said before kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“Come on Mommy, it’s cake time,” an excited Madi said.</p>
<p>“And we got your favorite,” an equally excited Aden said.</p>
<p>Hearing her kids, Lexa finally looked at the cake and saw it was a simple sheet cake with a scene of Lexa, Clarke and the twins playing soccer together airbrushed on with a simple, “Happy 26th Birthday!” written in blue icing.</p>
<p>“Thank you guys, this means more to me than you know; it’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Lexa then enjoyed birthday cake with her wife, children and team. She may not have wanted anything big for her birthday, and may have made Clarke and the kids promise not to buy her any gifts, but enjoying cake with this group was perfect…at least it was until her wife smashed a piece of cake in her face and started a food fight…but actually to Lexa, that was perfect too and it’d didn’t hurt that she got payback on Clarke by smashing cake all over hear head and hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That afternoon just before 2pm, Lexa, Clarke and the twins were waiting for Addison to arrive.</p>
<p>“Are you two excited to see Sprout, Kit and Squid today?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mommy. We like the pictures but wanna see them live,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Do we get to find out if we're having brothers, sisters or both today,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“Well, your mama and mommy could find that out but they want to be surprised when your baby siblings arrive,” Addison said as she entered the room.</p>
<p>“Hi Addison,” Lexa and Clarke say.</p>
<p>“Hi ladies, and happy birthday Lexa. Now, is this Aden and Madi Woods you brought with you today?”</p>
<p>“It’s us, Doctor Montgomery,” Aden said through giggles.</p>
<p>“No, you can’t be Aden and Madi Woods; they’re just little babies.”</p>
<p>“We’re not babies anymore, Doctor Montgomery,” Madi says through giggles.</p>
<p>“We promise it’s them Addison,” Lexa says with a grin.</p>
<p>“It really is them,” Clarke adds.</p>
<p>“You two have gotten so big then! Are you excited to see your baby siblings today?”</p>
<p>“Yes!,” the twins shouted in unison.</p>
<p>“And are Mommy and Mama ready to see their little ones?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lexa said at the same time as Clarke said, “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Alright lets get started. Clarke, you know the drill lift your shirt and this will be cold. Alright, looks like Sprout has stayed in the same area for the most part. Sprout’s looking good, measuring perfectly for size. It looks like Sprout is sucking their thumb too.”</p>
<p>“How can you tell Sprout’s doing that,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“See this right here? That’s Sprout’s thumb and their mother and the movemebt is Sprout sucking on their thumb.”</p>
<p>“This is so cool,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“The best. We can what they’re doing right now,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“And before we move on to Kit, here is Sprout’s heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“Thump thump thump.”</p>
<p>“I swear hearing any of their heartbeats is the best sound in the world,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Okay and next up is Kit. It looks like Kit is sleeping right now but is the perfect size too. And here’s Kit’s heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“Thump thump thump.”</p>
<p>“Kit’s heartbeat, like Sprout’s is perfect ladies. And curled up here is Squid. Squid has consistently been the smallest of the three but now it looks like they’re all measuring the same size which is fantastic. Now here’s Squid’s heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“Thump thump thump.”</p>
<p>“Another strong heartbeat. Everything is looking fine ladies. Can I assume you want the usual number of photos?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be right back then.”</p>
<p>With Addison out of the room, Clarke and Lexa turned their attention to their children but saw that they were both crying.</p>
<p>“Aden? Madi? What’s wrong,” Clarke asked while Lexa move to crouch down in front of them.</p>
<p>“You can tell us anything. What’s making you two cry,” Lexa added.</p>
<p>“W..we saw th..the babies, Mommy. We saw th..them an..and it’s real. We’re rea..really gonna be big siblings,” Madi said through her tears as she smiled.</p>
<p>“So ha…happy. We sa...saw the babies and we sa..saw them mov..moving and now it..it’s real; we’re really ge..getting siblings,” Aden added through his tears as he smiled.</p>
<p>“Awe, my babies come here,” Lexa said as she hugged her kids close making Clarke tear up at the scene. “It is very really. You are getting three baby siblings towards the end of the summer and they are going to love you both so much.”</p>
<p>“We love them already, Mommy,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“We love them lots,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“I know you do and so does Mama and so do they.”</p>
<p>Lexa scooped her children up and brought them to Clarke so she could comfort them as well. Everyone had just enough time to pull themselves together before Addison returned with the photos and an appointment card for their next appointment in two weeks. Once they had everything, the couple and their children made their way out of the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening, the family of four enjoyed a quiet dinner at home just the four of them, just as Lexa had requested. However, that was the only request that was going to be followed by everyone. After everyone finished their mean, the twins asked to be excused and ran off towards their bedrooms. When they returned a few minutes later, Lexa was surprised to see a wrapped gift box being placed in front of her.</p>
<p>“I thought I said I didn’t want any presents?”</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me Lex, I knew nothing about this.”</p>
<p>“You said we couldn’t buy you any gifts, Mommy,” Aden began.</p>
<p>“And we didn’t buy this so it’s allowed,” Madi finished.</p>
<p>Clarke burst into laughter then causing Lexa to look at her with a raised brow, “What exactly do you find so funny Mrs. Woods?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know just the fact that our five year old children have already mastered the Woods family talent for finding loopholes,” Clarke said as she continued to laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you two did find a loophole so it’s okay to open this,” Lexa said as she began to tear away the wrapping paper.</p>
<p>When she had fully unwrapped the gift, and opened the box, she gasped and was instantly brought to tears. Inside the box was her father’s soccer jersey and the jersey had been framed.</p>
<p>“Lex, what is it,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“It’s my dad’s soccer jersey. I thought this was lost forever. How did you guys find it,” Lexa asked kids.</p>
<p>“When Grandma was going through old boxes it was in the bottom of the box. We thought you’d like to have it and Grandma agreed,” Aden said nervously.</p>
<p>“And since we didn’t have to buy it, technically we didn’t break the rules,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“You’re right, you didn’t break any rules and this is the perfect gift, thank you,” a teary eyed Lexa said as she got up to hug and kiss her children. Pulling back from the embrace she said, “I know it doesn’t seem like we did much for my birthday but today has been perfect so thank you and I love you all.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They day may have been nothing that outsiders would deem extraordinary, but to Lexa her 26th birthday was her best one yet. Little did Lexa know though, the night was far from over for her.</p>
<p>When Lexa exited their ensuite, after completing her nightly routine, she found her wife situated at the edge of the bed and motioning for the brunette to come closer.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful. I am so damn lucky I get to call you my wife, Lex. And I know you didn’t want us to buy you any gifts but I too go you a little something that I didn’t have to buy.”</p>
<p>Before Lexa could reply and remind her wife that she didn’t need anything for her birthday, the blonde slowly began stripping until she was only wearing a matching royal blue lace bra and boy shorts. Lexa was biting her bottom lip in the way that always drove Clarke wild and decided two could play that game. Lexa pushed herself up onto her knees sitting as tall as she could before giving Clarke “the look” and taking her own shirt off, making sure to tease Clarke with only glimpses of her deep red lace bra. Once her shirt was discarded she lowered herself back to the bed and propped herself up on her elbows, maneuvering her right hand to undo the button and zipper on her pants and pushing them down just enough for Clarke to get a glimpse of her matching deep red panties.</p>
<p>“Fuck Lex, you’re a fucking goddess. I love you, Lexa, I’ve loved you every day since we met and I’m, going to love you forever and forever celebrate the day you were born.”</p>
<p>“I know baby, and I’ve loved you just as long and my love for you knows no bounds.”</p>
<p>Clarke smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife once more but what was intended to be a sweet, chaste kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session as Clarke pulled Lexa, who was still mindful of the blonde’s stomach, on top of her. After several minutes, with the couple only parting when the need for air became too much, Lexa felt herself harden more than she already was and her hips involuntarily bucked down, her boy short covered dick hitting against Clarke’s panty covered clit, causing the brunette to moan.</p>
<p>“You’re so hard, Lex. Shit, you feel bigger tonight.”</p>
<p>“I told you Clarke, I just have to look at you and I’m hard. All this is for you, has only ever been for you and will always only be for you.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, make love to me, I need you.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure? I meant it when I said we didn’t have to anything. I know it’s my birthday but I also know your libido has slowed down for this part of the pregnancy so it’s okay if you’d rather we just went to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Babe, I want this right here, right now, because I love you and I want to be with my wife. The fact that it’s also your birthday is just a bonus for me.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Lex.”</p>
<p>Once their love was declared once more, Clarke, with her incredible core strength, lifted her torso so she could kiss her wife. Taking advantage of the positioning, Lexa reached around Clarke’s back and unhooked her bra at the same time Clarke unhooked hers. Lexa was lowering Clarke back to the bed as she took on nipple into her mouth while kneading her other breast. Clarke arched her chest further into Lexa’s mouth and moaned as she felt the blonde tug on her nipple with her teeth.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lexa, fucckk..,” Clarke moaned out.</p>
<p>Lexa released the nipple with a pop and looked at Clarke mischievously before giving the other nipple the same treatment. Once satisfied, the blonde trailed kisses down her chest, to her abdomen. When she encountered a new stretch mark on Clarke’s abdomen she made sure to lock eyes with her wife before kissing along the length of it. Clarke seemed embarrassed and gently pulled Lexa’s head up towards her.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to kiss them Lex. I know they’re ugly.”</p>
<p>“Baby, no,” Lexa said as she kissed a second new stretch mark before continuing. “These marks are badges showing your strength,” Lexa kissed another stretch mark, “your commitment to nurturing our children, all five of them,” she kissed another stretch mark, “your choice and commitment to giving our children life and bringing them into this world,” she kissed the final stretch mark, “and proof that you gave the miracle of life to our children and continue to do so for Sprout, Kit and Squid. Don’t ever think these marks are anything but beautiful, Clarke.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s face was full of emotion that she didn’t know how to express with words so instead she wrapped her hand behind the brunette’s neck and pulled her in for a life altering kiss. Lexa got the hint and kissed her wife back just a fiercely. After a few minutes, she moved back down her wife’s body and when she reached her panties she looked up asking for permission. Once she received a nod she hooked her fingers in the waistband and removed them when the blonde lifted her hips. Lexa spread Clarke’s legs and looked at her glistening folds for a moment before lying flat on her stomach, positioning her head between tan thighs.</p>
<p>“You’re glistening, Clarke. I love you so damn much.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>With one final look at her beautiful wife, Lexa dove in and tasted her lover. She licked her from bottom to top, licking circles around her erect clit on each pass. Lexa kept this up for a couple of minutes before taking Clarke’s hardened clit into her mouth and sucking on it. This elicited loud moans from the blonde.</p>
<p>“Yes! More! Yes, baby!!”</p>
<p>Hearing Clarke’s moans and cries of passion spurred Lexa on causing her to suck a little harder and lightly bit the bundle of nerves. Sensing Clarke couldn’t take much more direct stimulation to her clit, the brunette licked through dripping folds until she reached her entrance. Lexa began to thrust her tongue in and out of the tight cunt making sure to twist the small muscle and lick over the ridges.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I need to feel you, I need you inside now.”</p>
<p>Lexa could tell Clarke was serious so she withdrew her face from in between her legs and crawled back up her body to kiss her lips once more. Lexa swallowed Clarke’s moans as she tasted herself on the brunette’s lips. When the need for air became too much Lexa stood from the bed and quickly removed her boy shorts. Clarke gasped when she saw Lexa’s fully erect member slap against her stomach before the brunette got back on the bed and back in between her legs.</p>
<p>“God, I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing your long, thick cock slap against your skin when you release it from its confines. I love you so much baby.”</p>
<p>“It’s only ever this hard for you; I only get hard for you, Clarke.”</p>
<p>Lexa then placed one more kiss to Lexa’s lips before grabbing her member and wrapping her hand as far around the extra thick shaft as she could as she swiped it up and down glistening folds gathering as much of the blonde’s wetness as she could. Once satisfied she was lubricated enough she lined her large member up with Clarke’s tight entrance and slowly began to push inside. When the head was fully in she paused to give her love time to adjust. Clarke nodded that Lexa could continue after a few moments. Being careful not to hurt her wife, she slowly continued to push in until she was fully sheathed.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Lexa said as she began to slowly pull out until only tip remained then thrust back inside, her full balls slapping Clarke’s ass.</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s it baby, harder, faster, please.”</p>
<p>“Shit, you’re so tight around me, fuck baby!”</p>
<p>Lexa listened to her wife and slowly increased her pace, thrusting harder and harder until she was finally hammering in and out of Clarke’s incredibly tight pussy. The only sounds heard in their bedroom were their moans, groans, screams of pleasure and wet skin slapping together. Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls beginning to flutter around her shaft but knew her love would need just a little more to fall over the edge. Leaning down to kiss her wife once more, Lexa shifted just enough to slightly change the angle of her thrusts and when she heard Clarke’s screams of pleasure she knew she had hit the right spot. One thing, Lexa had always loved about making love with Clarke was that if she managed to hit her g-spot just right she could cum without needing clitoral stimulation. When she heard her blonde wife scream out, she knew she was about to feel her wife have a vaginal orgasm but she didn’t want that this time; no this time she wanted to render her love completely sated and spent.</p>
<p>“YES! LEXAAAA!!! Right there baby, fuck, I’m gonna cum soon. Shit!”</p>
<p>Another thing Lexa loved about Clarke, especially on special occasions, was how vocal she was in bed.</p>
<p>“Don’t cum yet baby. You’re so tight, God I love being able to be inside you.”</p>
<p>Lexa surprised Clarke with a passionate kiss as she continued to pound into her fast and hard, repeatedly hitting her g-spot. Using her hand that wasn’t holding Clarke’s hip, Lexa began to rub hard fast circles around the bundle of nerves and after only a handful more thrusts, Lexa rooted herself all the way in as she felt Clarke arch her back and begin to convulse as she tumbled over the edge and gave into her orgasm that reached every nerve ending in her body. She came hard, squirting her release on Lexa’s cock and her stomach. Feeling her wife give into her orgasm, Lexa joined her in her state of pure bliss as she emptied deep inside her wife, painting her walls with her cum as she spurted one, two, three times before releasing a steady stream of cum.</p>
<p>“LEXA!!!! YES! OH GOD!! YESSSSS!!!!”</p>
<p>“CLARKE, SHIT!!! FUCK!!!”</p>
<p>When the couple finally came down from their highs, Lexa slowly pulled out before rolling off to the side of Clarke so she could lay in bed next to her wife.</p>
<p>“If what we just did can be my birthday present each other I’ll be a happy woman. And thank you for today, Clarke, this really has been the best birthday ever because I spent it with you and our kids.”</p>
<p>“You can have this every year for your birthday if that’s what you want babe. And I’m glad you had a great birthday but I hope you know your mother will make us come over soon so she can still throw you a birthday dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, but right here and right now I’ve just enjoyed an entire birthday worth of making memories with my wife and children and that’s just perfect. I love you Clarke and I love you too Sprout, Kit and Squid.”</p>
<p>“And we love you too Lex.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks that followed Lexa’s birthday were amazing for the couple. Lexa continued thinking about new plays for both the Olympic Team and the Polis Warriors. Everyone was impressed with her new plays and her ability to teach them easily. Their first Olympic match was in about a month and the team was playing a such a high caliber that the team truly believed they would bounce back from their 2016 performance and leave with the gold. Alex and Lexa had also managed to sign a few more veteran players. Pernille Harder, Lucy Bronze, Samantha Kerr and in a shocking turn of events Kelly O’Hara had all officially signed multiyear deals with the Warriors. Sam and Hope had also officially signed multiyear deals. They had also signed Polis United’s goalkeeper Abigail Hahn to a two-year deal; Lexa and Alex agreed that she was ready for the NWSL but could still benefit from learning from a top tier goalkeeper and they were hopeful Hope would help elevate Abigail’s game even more so that when the inevitable day of Hope’s retirement came they still had an all-star goalkeeper.</p>
<p>While Lexa and Alex were focused on the Olympics and building the Polis Warriors, Clarke had finished the kit design for the Warriors and Lexa and Alex loved it. The day of Lexa’s birthday she had sketched a crest with a lone female warrior with flowing long hair in braids standing on top of a hill with the Polis Tower behind her. The warrior had combat armor on and a flowing sash behind her. It took Lexa about ten seconds to realize her wife had modeled the warrior design off of her. When asked about it, Clarke said that Lexa was the Commander and that seeing Lexa standing in their kitchen with the twins proclaiming them to be fierce warriors made everything click in place and she knew that was the design for their crest. Since that day, Clarke has been hard at work on the official paintings of the newly completed Gustus Woods All-Star Memorial Stadium. Alex had gotten to choose the stadium name and she wanted to honor the man who got her co-coach and now close friend involved in game and she also wanted to honor the man who had singlehandedly funded so many local teams in secret thanks for doing so. When she brought Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Indra, Nyko, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, Madison and Abby to the stadium to unveil its name for the first time the Woods family cried and were not ashamed to admit that. Lexa became more determined than ever to coach her team to succeed in that stadium to honor her father. That same day, Alex pulled Lexa aside to inform her that she would no longer be her Assistant Head Coach but rather her Co-Head Coach. She told Lexa that she put in just as much work as she did into the team and she was the one designing never before seen plays for the Warriors and it only seemed fair that she share the Head Coach title.</p>
<p>Despite everything going on in their lives, Lexa made she was fully present for her wife and children. Aden and Madi accompanied Lexa to every practice now that their preschool year was over, which the team loved, and on the days Clarke stayed home or went to the gallery to work instead of working in Lexa’s office, the brunette always made sure to bring her lunch. Regardless of where Clarke spent her day though, she always got a back and foot massage after practice. Now that they were roughly half way through the pregnancy, Clarke’s bump had truly popped and she felt huge but Lexa always reassured her that she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. With the bump growing larger each day as their children grew, Clarke’s body aches also increased hence the massages. No matter how hard a practice was, Lexa was always there for Clarke and to Clarke she was the perfect partner and mother. Lexa made sure all of Clarke’s needs and wants were taken care of but she also made sure to spend ample time with her children individually, together and together as a family with Clarke. Lexa had read in one of her parenting books that establishing solo quality time with each baby was important so she decided that was likely true for older children as well. This caused Lexa to declare that one day each week she would have a “date” with each of her children. Aden had requested his “dates” be on Monday’s because “that will make Monday not total stink Mommy” while Madi had requested hers be on Wednesday’s because “Wednesday is half way through the week and I need something to make the week better and time with you does that Mommy.” Lexa had been enjoying these weekly “dates” with her children since the week of her birthday. Clarke saw how much fun the kids were having knowing they were getting one-on-one time with Lexa so she started having her own little dates with the twins too and they loved it. This week though, Lexa would not be having her individual dates with the twins though. Rather, this week, she would be taking the twins to Portland, Maine, for a possible recruiting trip for the Polis Warriors. Alex had received a call from an old friend she played with on the Berkley Women’s team during her college years. Her friend, Michele now lived in Portland with her wife and children but, through her work, found a player she thought might be a fit for the Warriors. Alex had asked Lexa if she could check the player out since she would be fully objective as she did not have a relationship with Michele. After discussing the matter with Clarke, Lexa agreed. She was not thrilled to be spending at least a day away from her wife and unborn children but Clarke assured her that she would be working on the pieces for the stadium all day and it’d be good for the twins to have an adventure that was just for them and their mommy. Needless to say, Madi and Aden were so ecstatic to for this trip with just their mommy that they ran to their rooms to pack extra clothes and all their practice and warmup soccer gear; when Lexa went to pack her own bag, she discovered her children had packed hers as well in their excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa woke just before 5am on April 23rd, the day she and the twins would be headed to Portland, Maine for the day. In that moment, she was glad the team had Fridays off from practice so she didn’t have to use one of her precious to her weekend family days for this trip. Before getting out of bed and ready to leave on the family jet just before 7am, Lexa made sure to get in her morning chat with the babies.</p>
<p>“Good morning, our littlest angels,” Lexa began as she placed three kisses to Clarke’s stomach. “I can’t believe that we’re a little more than way through this pregnancy. When I think about it, I can’t believe that Mama and I get to meet you and hold you in our arms in three to four months. I’ve read all the books I could find on caring for newborns and infants so I hope I’ll be a good mommy for you. I may mess up sometimes, but I promise you I will always try my best and I will learn from my mistakes. Today, I’m taking your brother and sister to Portland, Maine with me. Aunt Alex got a call from an old teammate saying she’s been working with a player she thinks would be a good fit for the Warriors. We don’t know anything else about the player yet but Alex says Michelle, that’s her old teammate, wouldn’t have called unless the player was good. Worst case I get to spend a day exploring Portland with Madi and Aden but best case is I find a brand new talent to add to our roster or maybe give a camp contract to. I wish you guys and Mama were coming too. I’ve never been to Portland but if it’s nice I promise to take you guys there sometime. I’m going to miss you three so much today but I promise extra kisses and an extra chat when I get back. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss*”</p>
<p>“Are you only going to miss them,” Clarke says with a pout.</p>
<p>“Good morning, love,” Lexa says as she moves to sit next her wife. “Don’t pout, my love, of course I’m going to miss you. I hate knowing I’m going to be states away while you and our unborn children are here,” she finished before kissing away Clarke’s pout.</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you too. At least it’s only a day trip. But please remember to text or call before takeoff, when you land, when you’re headed home and when you land back here, okay?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry, Clarke, I will check-in.”</p>
<p>“Good, if you didn’t I would have to withhold sex for the remainder of the pregnancy,” Clarke said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t,” Lexa gasped completed shocked.</p>
<p>“I would.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you; I happen to know for a fact that you love my cock so there’s no way you could go without it until after you’re cleared for action after the babies are born,” Lexa said with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>“Maybe not but I could always stop pleasuring you just before you orgasm,” Clarke said evilly.</p>
<p>“Fuck, now that I do believe. I guess it’s a good thing that I plan to check-in with my wife. Plus, I wouldn’t be able to go the whole day without hearing your voice,” Lexa quietly admits.</p>
<p>“Baby. God, I was the one teasing you and you just had to turn it around into something so sweet that also makes me want to tear your clothes off on the one morning where we really don’t have time to do anything,” Clarke huffed.</p>
<p>“We may not have time now but tonight you are all mine,” Lexa says seductive before pulling Clarke in for a life altering kiss.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait. You better go wake up the twins though if you want to leave on time.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait either and I you’re right. At least I had the forethought to call Jane and request breakfast be prepared for us to eat during the flight.”</p>
<p>“That was a smart decision. One thing before you go though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what is it babe?”</p>
<p>“I know you know nothing about this player but I hope it turns out she’s good and don’t be afraid to make her have a mini tryout with you. You are a fantastic player and coach so use that to evaluate her and know that no matter what you decide in regards to whether or not to offer any type of contract to this player know that I love you and support you and Alex supports your decisions too if she didn’t and if she didn’t trust you completely she would not be sending you on this trip and she would not have gotten approval from the US Soccer Federation to make the two of you equal Co-Head Coaches.”</p>
<p>“Thanks baby; I think I needed to hear that. I love you too by the way,” she said before kissing her wife one last time before walking towards their walk-in and stopping. “And Clarke? I can’t wait to see you tonight,” she said while purposefully cupping herself as she readjusted her semi-erection causing Clarke to get turned on.</p>
<p>“You’re evil Woods.”</p>
<p>“Maybe but that makes you Mrs. Evil,” Lexa said with a smirk as she disappeared into the closet to grab her gym bag and get ready to leave.</p>
<p>When Lexa emergence from their walk-in and ensuite fully ready to leave, she noticed that her wife had fallen back asleep. Walking over to her quietly she bent down and kissed the crown of her head before whispering, “I love you Clarke.” Lexa then made sure the blonde’s phone was on silent before sending her a text to let her know she was getting the kids ready and then heading out but would text to let her know when the jet was taking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the hanger just after 6:30am, Lexa parked her truck in the usual bay they used for parking and then carried her to still sleeping children to the plane. When she woke them up that morning they stayed awake long enough to dress in outfits identical to Lexa’s blue jeans and Polis Warriors polo because they wanted to look like her. As soon as they were on the plane though they started to wake up.</p>
<p>“Good morning my little angels.”</p>
<p>“’Morning Mommy,” the twins mumble as they slowly became more awake.</p>
<p>“We’re on the jet now. Do you think you guys can wake up now so we can have breakfast once we’re in the air?”</p>
<p>At the mention of food their heads snapped up and they were suddenly wide awake as they vigorously nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Good. I think you’ll like what I had them prepare for our breakfast.”</p>
<p>“What’s for breakfast Mommy,” Aden asked as he licked his lips indicating he was hungry.</p>
<p>“Good morning Mrs. Woods and Ms. Madi and Mr. Aden. We will be taking off momentarily and then I will bring the special breakfast you ordered out,” their stewardess Jane said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jane,” Lexa said as the woman turned to leave the cabin. “To answer your question Aden, we are having game day breakfast burritos!”</p>
<p>“Really,” the twins asked with hopeful voices.</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>“We’re having the ones with cheesy eggs, ham, bacon, peppers, spinach and extra cheese melted in,” Madi asked for conformation.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Lexa said popping the “p”, “and I even had them make the special spicy salsa we like with them.</p>
<p>“Yay,” the twins cheered in unison.</p>
<p>“But what about Mama, she loves breakfast burritos too” Aden asked as soon as they stopped cheering.</p>
<p>“I made a batch for her while you two were getting ready and left them in the fridge with instructions for heating them. There’s salsa and extra hot sauce waiting for her too so she’ll get to enjoy them as well,” Lexa said to reassure her son.</p>
<p>“Good cause Mama can get really upset if someone eats something she likes or the babies like but she doesn’t get any of it,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“I know sweetheart. Mama doesn’t mean to get upset but it’s her hormones from being pregnant.”</p>
<p>“We know, we just didn’t want her to be upset when none of us are there to hug her like you do when she’s upset,” Aden quietly said.</p>
<p>“You two are so thoughtful and kind. I love you so much and am so proud to be your mother.”</p>
<p>“We love you too,” the twins replied.</p>
<p>Just then the announcement was made that they were beginning takeoff procedures so Lexa quickly pulled her phone out to text Clarke.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Hey baby. I hope you were able to get some good sleep after I left. We’re preparing to take off now so we should be landing in Portland around 8:30am. I’ll let you know when we land though. I love you Clarke. &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa, Aden and Madi landed in Portland just before 8:30am. They had all enjoyed their breakfast and we now fully energized for the scouting trip. Aden and Madi had spent the flight telling their mother that she should sign the player if she thought she could teach her because she could teach anyone.</p>
<p>Knowing they had landed the kids began to get really excited about going to meet the potential new player for the Warriors. Before leaving the plane though, Lexa turned her phone off of airplane mode so she could text her wife. Before she could send Clarke a message of her own she got a notification that she had three new texts from Clarke. Immediately worried about her wife and thinking that something must have happened for her to send three texts, Lexa quickly opened their message thread.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: I did get some more good sleep but I was sad to wake up and not be in your arms or hearing you talk to Sprout, Kit and Squid. Thank you for sending me a text to let me know you were leaving the house in addition to letting me know you were taking off. I love you. &lt;3</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: You made me breakfast? Baby, thank you. God, you’re making me tear up because you’re so sweet to me. I love you so much baby and miss you already!</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: You didn’t just make me breakfast you made me game day breakfast burritos WITH the spicy salsa AND a bottle of hot sauce on the side. Fuck, you’re the perfect wife. I love you and you have definitely earned some special naked cuddles when you get home! ;)</p>
<p>Lexa blushed reading Clarke’s final text before quickly sending back a text of her own.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: We just landed. And of course I made you game day breakfast burritos; you love them and the kids and I were not going to enjoy them if you weren’t able to too so fair is fair. You’ll be happy to hear that Aden and Madi had to make sure you were getting breakfast burritos too before getting truly excited to have them for breakfast. I can’t wait for special naked cuddles later. I love you baby! &lt;3</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Aden and Madi say hi and that they love you. And here is a picture of us I just had Jane take. And before you ask, no I did not make them dress this way, they chose their outfits themselves. *image attached*</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: I’m glad you landed safely. God our kids are so kindhearted to think of me before getting excited about one of their favorite breakfasts!</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: OMG! Stop it they look so adorable! Madi looks more and more like you each day and is so beautiful and Aden, he looks so handsome and I can definitely tell he’s your son in this picture. I know he looks like me but I swear one of these babies better favor me completely since these two always look so much like you in photos and Madi literally is a mini you. It’s not fair.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Madi may favor me but she has your eyes and Aden is a mini you just with my eyes. I know he looks like me in pictures but if you really look at him he’s all you. And for the record, I’d be thrilled if all three of babies looked exactly like you; you are the most beautiful person in the universe after all.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Charmer. I want to keep talking but I know you have a job to do and kids to entertain. I can’t wait to hear all about the potential new player. Good luck, my love. I love you!</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Thank you baby. We’re getting into the car now and should be there in about half an hour. I’ll let you know when we’re headed home. I love you too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just after 9am, the driver pulled up in front of the address Alex had given her. From what Lexa could tell the property looked to be an estate with plenty of grounds. Before she could dwell on the property for too long though the driver open the door and she, Madi and Aden exited the vehicle. Once they were out of the car, Lexa realized a woman was waiting by the entrance of the building, presumably waiting for them. Sure enough, the woman approached them seconds later.</p>
<p>“Hello, you must be Alexandria, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Michelle Williamson, Alex’s friend and the owner of this property. Thank you for agreeing to come today,” she said while extending her hand.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Michelle, but please call me Lexa. Also, allow me to introduce my son Aden and daughter Madi; they are honorary team members and very excited to see this potential new player for the team,” Lexa said as she shook her hand.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both as well. You look very dashing in your team polo shirts. Are you going to coach one day like your mom?”</p>
<p>“I want to play first then coach like Mommy. Mommy, Mama and Aunty Alex all say they think I could make it as a player then coach,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“I want to teach kids to play like Mommy taught us but I also want to be an artist like Mama,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Well, I think those both sound like excellent career paths. Would you like to check out the player, she should be on the field right now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that sounds wonderful. Are you able to tell me anything about this mysterious player?”</p>
<p>“Mommy, can we run on the grass,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if they want to run on the grass,” Michelle said.</p>
<p>“Alright you guys can but don’t go too far and stay where I can see you and no entering the field area until we get there.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy,” the twins said as they ran only a couple of paces in front of the adults.</p>
<p>“Now, regarding what you asked, Lexa; I’m a believer in making up your mind about someone after seeing them so I do not want to discuss too much but I can tell you that she began playing soccer at a young age and played through college. Like many of us though, she stopped playing after college when she entered the workforce. I cannot discuss the reasons why she is at our facility but I can tell you that she has made excellent progress while here and reconnecting with the sport she loves seems to be helping in her recovery.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean she is at your facility?”</p>
<p>“I take it you did look at the sign at the end of our drive did you?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t; I got lost in the view of all the tress and open spaces.”</p>
<p>“Many people get lost in that view. This is the Creative Solutions for Lifelong Healing Recovery Center. We offer both inpatient and outpatient care for those who need treatment to better their lives. We often help those with drug and alcohol addiction, eating disorders, mental health concerns and even those who need help to overcome prejudices or hatred geared towards the LGBTQIA+ community, minorities, those of different ethnicities, etc.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. But this player is doing well in her treatment?”</p>
<p>“She is. I would not have called Alex if I didn’t think she was ready to reenter the world at large.”</p>
<p>“Okay. May I ask you a question though?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Have you seen your treatment here actually help someone with hatred towards the LGBTQIA+ community be less hateful?”</p>
<p>“I have. When I started Creative Solutions, I did so to help those willing to learn about the LGBTQIA+ community and learn to no longer hate those who were different from them. My wife and I faced such hatred from someone we thought was a friend and that was the final straw that led to creating Creative Solutions. Over the years, we’ve grown and added services. Our therapists have specialties but, yes, I have seen it work. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“There was woman who harbored hatred towards me for almost six years before I found out about it. She hates me for not only being part of the LGBTQIA+ community but also being intersex. It’s a long story but her hatred was why I didn’t get to be part of my children’s lives until December of last year. She was the reason my now wife and I missed almost six years together. I thought of this woman as a sister and treated her as such so that made it hurt worse when the truth came out. When everything came out she checked in to an inpatient treatment facility somewhere. I guess I’m just wondering if it’s possible her treatment is actually helping her be more tolerant.”</p>
<p>“Each person is different but it is possible. The person I mentioned came here for treatment a few years after we opened and it a long time for us to rebuild a relationship but he’s one of our closest friends now. In fact, he’s our children’s god father and he even went back to school and got his counseling degree and is now one of therapists here.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s been amazing to watch his journey. I’m sure he’d sit down with you and share his perspective on things if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“I think I’d like that but I can’t really do a lot with my kids here with me.”</p>
<p>“We have a children’s club inside they could hang out in.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll think on it.”</p>
<p>“Alright, just let me know. I guess we should pick up the pace though since your little ones are waiting for us to catch up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached Aden and Madi they walked the few steps remaining between them and the gate to the field area. Walking into the field area Lexa’s eyes immediately went to a slender woman who had her back to them. Lexa could tell she must have been practicing tow toes or possible juggling the ball to warm up based on the way her dark brown locks that were pulled into a ponytail swayed.</p>
<p>“That’s her. She spends hours a day practicing. I first connected with her because I had come out here to destress with some drills like I used to when I played and I found her out here. We got to talking and she told me her story and I guess you could say we had an informal therapy session that day. Ever since a few times I week I join her out here and we work on her skills while working on her as well. We’ve been doing this for about two months now and in that time, I have seen positive changes.”</p>
<p>“That’s great that she’s making the changes she needs to make and putting the work in. Can we meet her now, I think the kids are getting anxious to meet her,” Lexa said as she watched her children who she could tell wanted to approach the woman.</p>
<p>“Yes, you can meet her but you should know that she doesn’t know you’re coming. I didn’t want to get her hopes up in case you or Alex decided not to come.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. That’s fine. It may actually be better that way because that means seeing her on the field now is me seeing her commitment to the sport not just her attempt to show me what she thinks I want to see. Ready to meet this mysterious player kids?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mommy,” the twins chirped happily.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re ready.”</p>
<p>With a nod of her head Michelle led Lexa and the twins to the woman. When they were close Michelle called out to her.</p>
<p>“Octavia, I’d like to introduce you to some people.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it can’t be. What are the odds this is our Octavia but fuck the hair is the same and she’s the right height. Fuck how did I not see the similarities earlier. God, this can’t be happening. Please, do not let this be happening.</em>
</p>
<p>“Lexa, Aden and Madi, I’d like to introduce you to Octavia. Octavia, this is Lexa Woods, Co-Head Coach of the NWSL’s newest team the Polis Warriors and her son Aden and daughter Madi.”</p>
<p>“AUNTY O!!!!,” the twins screamed the second they saw Octavia and before Lexa could grab them they launched themselves at Octavia who easily caught them and hugged them close before realizing what she was doing and setting them down.</p>
<p>For the first time in almost five months Lexa found herself face to face with the woman she once considered a sister, the woman who was none other than Octavia Blake.</p>
<p>“Octavia,” Lexa growled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, everything with Octavia is coming to a head. I hope you enjoyed reading and as always thank you for your continued support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Octavia,” Lexa growled as her eyes flared with anger that masked the hurt.</p>
<p>“Hi Lexa. I swear I didn’t arrange this but I would really like to talk to you, please,” Octavia begged.</p>
<p>“Can we play soccer with Aunty O, Mommy,” Madi asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry baby girl you can’t. This trip was not a good idea and we need to go; come on kids we need to go home to Mama and the babies.”</p>
<p>“But Mommy we just got here and we haven’t seen Aunty O in forever,” Aden whined.</p>
<p>“I know sweetheart and I wish I could make you understand but we can’t be here right now.”</p>
<p>“You and Clarke are expecting again,” Octavia asked in awe and with emotion clear in her voice.</p>
<p>Lexa looked at Octavia then with a look that made her seem almost feral and surely if looks could kill Octavia Blake would be six feet under in that moment.</p>
<p>“Don’t you DARE ask me about Clarke, our relationship or our family! You lost that right when you spent almost six years lying to our faces. Goodbye Octavia,” Lexa said as she scooped the twins up and began to quickly walk back to their waiting car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lexa was making her way to her car, Octavia was falling apart on the field.</p>
<p>“I take it Lexa is your sister that you hurt,” Melissa gently asked the crying girl.</p>
<p>“Yes. I imagined the day I’d see her or Clarke or the kids or Lincoln again but I never thought it’d go like this but I suppose it’s what I deserve. Having Aden and Madi in my arms even for moment though was one of the best things I’ve felt in a while. I wish there was a way to show them I have changed since December and I’m still working on being better.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, I know you’ve been working through your hatred, bigotry, and self-hate with Gabriel but we’ve talked about it too and I know how bad you feel about your actions and I know how much work you’ve put into overcoming everything your step-father drilled into you that summer before your senior year of high school. You just need Lexa especially, to deal with her pain, her hurt, her sadness enough that she can be open to sitting down with you. She found out about six years of lies and hidden hatred less than six months ago so that’s a lot to process and as in in advertently revealed she and her wife have babies on the way again so if I had to guess I’d say each day she gets to wake up with her pregnant wife she is reminded that your actions kept her from being there the last time Clarke was pregnant. Every day she is specifically reminded of the things she missed out on so every day her pain is brought back to the service so she needs time. She didn’t know you were the player but on our walk over she asked me if I thought treatment could help someone with the hatred you displayed. She didn’t name you she just said that someone she thought of as a sister was that way towards her. I got the impression that she wants to be ready to listen but she’s skeptical if treatment can work so quickly so don’t lose hope that one day she will be ready to listen. Now, I will go after her and see if she’d be willing to leave the kids in the children’s club so she can at least talk to Gabriel but Octavia, I have to ask, have you told her?”</p>
<p>“No, she doesn’t know. None of them know but not for lack of trying. Gabriel says I can be discharged to outpatient treatment at the end of next week so I had been planning on going directly to Polis to tell them all in person, if they’d listen that is.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Why don’t you go back to your room and I’ll try to stop her from leaving. Maybe a conversation with Gabriel would be enough to get her to at least hear you out long enough for you to tell her.”</p>
<p>Octavia wiped her tears before saying, “thank you Michelle. I don’t think you’ll get her to stay she’s still so hurt, I could see it in her eyes, but thank you for trying.”</p>
<p>With a nod and a squeeze to Octavia’s shoulder, Michelle took off running after Lexa, hoping she’d reach her in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden and Madi were confused by their mommy’s actions; they wanted to play soccer with their Aunt who they hadn’t seen in a long time. They knew their Uncle Lincoln had told them she did something bad but their mommies forgive them when they do something bad so they didn’t get why they weren’t forgiving their Aunty O.</p>
<p>“Mommy, why can’t we stay with Aunty O,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“We just wanted to play soccer with her Mommy,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“I know, I know you wanted to play with her but Mommy just can’t see her right now.”</p>
<p>“We know Aunty O did something bad, Uncle Linc. told us but didn’t say what she did,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“And you and Mama always talk it out with us when we’re bad and then you forgive us so why can’t you do that with Aunty O,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t understand but you will one day. Aunty O hurt Mama and I really bad with her actions and we’re still really really hurt and we’re just not ready to think about forgiving her.”</p>
<p>“But Mommy you taught us that the right thing to do is sometimes the hardest thing to do so doesn’t that mean the right thing is to talk to Aunty O like she asked,” Aden asked which made Lexa stop dead in her tracks just before they reached the car.</p>
<p>Setting her kids down, Lexa squatted to be eye level with them before saying, “I did teach you that, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” they said.</p>
<p>“It means a lot to you that I talk to her, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” they said.</p>
<p>“I just don…,” Lexa trailed off as she was interrupted by Michelle.</p>
<p>“Lexa, good I caught you. I know you want to leave but before you do could you at least consider talking to Gabriel first?”</p>
<p>“Who’s Gabriel?”</p>
<p>“He’s Octavia’s therapist and my friend I told you about earlier; the one I suggested you talk to earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I can’t Michelle, not now. I gave you the cliff notes version of what happened but that only scratches the surface. I’m just not ready to talk to her yet.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t have to, I meant it when I said I’m only asking you to speak to Gabriel. It’s up to you if you want to talk to Octavia, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I need to call my wife. Can you…would you...”</p>
<p>“I’ll take them to the children’s club and they can hang out with my kids. When you walk in the building take a left and you’ll see an archway denoting the remainder of the hall as the children’s club.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Aden, Madi why don’t you go with Michelle and check out the kid’s club. I will think about what you said but I need a few minutes to think.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have so much fun in the children’s club. There’s a tv, PlayStation, indoor jungle gym, arcade, computer lab, reading nook and play area. And you can meet my kids. I have two sons and two daughters.”</p>
<p>“What are their names,” Madi asked now interested after hearing about Michelle’s kids.</p>
<p>“My oldest is Harrison Ford he’s seven and yes he’s named after the actor in Star Wars, my wife was obsessed with him for the longest time,” Michelle began with a chuckle that caused even Lexa to chuckle too, “then I have Anna who is five and finally Hope and Asher who are three and a half, they’re twins like you.”</p>
<p>“Cool and we can meet them,” Aden asked excited at the prospect of meeting new kids.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! They’ll be so happy to have some new people to play with.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and have fun,” Lexa urged.</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins said clearly unsure about whether or not it was really okay to leave their mommy alone.</p>
<p>“Go ahead guys, go have some fun. And Michelle? Please don’t…please don’t you know...”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean and you don’t have to worry.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll come get you guys when I’m ready to leave okay? Try to have some fun. I love you both so much,” Lexa said as she engulfed her kids in a hug.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” the twins mumbled.</p>
<p>“And Mommy? Think bout what we said. Mama and you told us that you have to con..consiterate of what others say,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Consider what others say,” Lexa gently corrected the boy, “and I promise I will.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the boy said as he and Madi went with Michelle towards the children’s club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa stood next to the car until she watched her children disappear inside the building with Michelle; once they were inside she got in the car and let her driver know they were not going anywhere but she needed to make a private call. With the privacy screen up, her driver exited the vehicle so she could have total privacy and Lexa then immediately dialed Clarke’s number.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe, are you done scouting that player already?”</p>
<p>“Cl..Clarke,” Lexa choked out.</p>
<p>“Lexa what’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?”</p>
<p>“Kids…fine. It’s..it’s O..Oc…Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Octavia? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“She w…was the pl…player.”</p>
<p>“Octavis was the player….Octavia was the player OH MY GOD, Lex are you okay?! I can have the corporate jet get me there in less than two hours. I’ll leave now, don’t worry I’ll be there soon,” Clarke rushed out.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t need to come, I’m an adult I can handle this but I don’t know if I’m okay,” Lexa said stronger as she tried to pull herself together. “The kids, God Clarke the kids were so happy to see her, they literally jumped into her arms when they saw her, and I felt terrible taking them away but I just…I don’t know what to do Clarke. She asked to talk to me and I said no but the owner of the center, who is Alex’s friend that told us about the player in the first place, asked me to consider talking to Gabriel but I don’t know Clarke, I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to bother you with this but you’re the only one I want to talk about this with.”</p>
<p>“Baby, I’m glad you called me; always call me when you need me. First things first, where are Aden and Madi now?”</p>
<p>As Clarke was talking to Lexa she sent an iMessage to the person she thought best equipped to help her with Lexa in this moment.</p>
<p>Clarke to Nyko: 911, Woods family airstrip ASAP! Tell no one.</p>
<p>Clarke then grabbed her handbag and ran out to her car as she continued to talk to her wife.</p>
<p>“I know I can always tell you things babe but you’re in the second trimester with triplets so I hate burdening you with stress or worry. And there’s a kid’s club here so the kids are there with Michelle’s four kids and I’ve been assured Octavia won’t be able to go there to see them either.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s good. Now, who is Gabriel?”</p>
<p>Clarke felt her phone vibrate then and pulled it away from her ear to see that she had one new message.</p>
<p>Nyko to Clarke: On my way. Told Indra there’s an emergency with a patient. ETA 10min.</p>
<p>As she heard her wife begin to speak again, she started her car and hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth so she could continue to talk to Lexa while she drove.</p>
<p>“Her therapist. Michelle, that’s Alex’s friend, told me about him coincidentally as we were headed towards the field earlier. Turns out Michelle and her wife had a friend who was similar to Octavia. He showed the same hatred for LGBTQIA+ individuals but sought help and put in the work and now is one of Michelle’s closest friends. He’s even the god father to Michelle and her wife’s kids. His struggle got him to go back to school for his counseling degree and now he works to help others going through the same struggles.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like he’s the right person to help Octavia then. What do you want to do now babe?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Madi and Aden reminded me that I taught them that sometimes the right thing to do is the hardest thing to do and they’re right but I don’t think I’m ready to talk to her yet.”</p>
<p>“And what about Gabriel? We talked about talking to her therapist after you shared her letter with me so maybe now would be a good opportunity for you to do that. We need closure Lex, but more importantly you need closure.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re right but I just wasn’t expecting this today. Today was supposed to be a great day of bonding between me and the kids and we were supposed to find the next star for the Polis Warriors and nothing has happened according to plan. Had I known this would happen I’d have never brought Madi and Aden. I hate that they had to see me so emotional.”</p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t have brought them had you known but babe it is okay for them to see you emotional; it teaches them that it is okay to show their own emotion. I know it will be hard to do but I think you talk to Gabriel. Maybe this is a sign that now is the right time to talk to him and maybe we can get some answers about her letter and the others we know she’s sent but never read. Go talk to Gabriel and then call me back. Hopefully talking to him will help you find closure.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>“I love you Lexa and you are the strongest person I know, you can handle anything life throws your way Commander.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Clarke but I disagree because you are the strongest person I know, my Queen. I’ll call you after I talk to this Gabriel guy. Bye.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting for your call. Bye babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the phone call ended, Lexa remained in the car for a few more minutes before finally getting back out. Unsurprisingly, Michelle was standing nearby waiting for her.</p>
<p>“Have you made a decision?”</p>
<p>“I have. I’ll talk to Gabriel and only Gabriel. After that my children and I are leaving. And I think this goes without saying but I can’t offer her a contract to play for Alex and I, not now and maybe not ever.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Gabriel is in his office; if you’ll follow me I’ll take you there.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Lexa began to walk with Michelle towards the center’s entrance and ultimately to Dr. Gabriel Santiago’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, back in Polis, Clarke was beyond worried after ending the call with Lexa. Before she could think about it too much she made a call to the corporate jet pilot.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Jonathan, hi, this is Clarke Woods. I apologize for the late notice but I need the corporate jet fueled and ready for takeoff as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Woods! How lovely to hear from you. I will have the jet prepared now. Where will you be flying today?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jonathan. The flight is going to be one way to Portland, Maine. You are actually going to be flying Dr. Nyko Ocean. I need him dropped off in Portland then you can return home; he will be flying back on the personal jet with Lexa and our children.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Everything is being prepared as we speak and we should be ready for take-off in approximately ten to fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. And one last thing, no one can know that you are flying Nyko anywhere. Our family will be told about the events that happened today at an appropriate time but for now no one can know.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I will take care of it so no one knows and will remind all staff of the NDAs they signed forbidding them to discuss our passengers or where we fly to anyone.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jonathan.”</p>
<p>Once the call ended Clarke began rubbing soothing circles into her growing stomach with one hand to comfort her children who had clearly picked up on her distress. Taking calming breaths herself she finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry little ones, Mommy will be okay. Mama has a plan to make sure Mommy isn’t alone and has someone with her. We would go ourselves but I know that would only make your mother upset because it would mean we flew without her knowing and she’d freak out about every minute thing that could have gone wrong while she would have had no idea we were even on a plan. So, since we can’t go, we’re going to send the next best person; we’re going to send Grampy. Grampy was the person who helped Mommy when she freaked out after finding out about your brother and sister so I think he’ll be able to her now, at least I hope he will be.”</p>
<p>Clarke felt three gentle kicks then and took that as a sign her unborn children agreed with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than five minutes later Clarke was pulling into the bay they used for parking at the hanger to find a worried Nyko standing outside his SUV. The moment she saw Clarke park he rushed to her car.</p>
<p>“Clarke, what’s going on? Is it Lexa?”</p>
<p>“Nyko, I need you to be the calm reassuring man you were when Lexa freaked out about the twins. If you can’t do that then you’re not the person I need right now.”</p>
<p>“I can do that. I’m just worried. You’ve never sent a 911 text before so it has to be bad.”</p>
<p>“Lexa took the twins with her on the scouting trip today. I thought it’d be a great opportunity for the three of them to have time together doing something they all love. When I text you though Lexa was on the phone with me in tears. When they arrived in Portland to meet the player it turned out that the player was Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Oh God. I can only imagine what’s going through Lexa’s head right now and the kids are with her shit that makes this worse.”</p>
<p>“It does. The kids apparently jumped into Octavia’s arms the second they saw her and she asked to talk to Lex. I got Lexa to agree to talk to Octavia’s therapist so maybe she can start to get some closure but I don’t want her alone right now, especially with the kids there. They don’t understand what happened so all they see is their Aunt they haven’t seen in months and I don’t want Lexa dealing with it by herself but she doesn’t want to burden me because of the pregnancy so I know me flying out would not end well.”</p>
<p>“No it wouldn’t. She’d be happy to see you because you’re the one she does want right now but she’d freak about you having flown at the end of the second trimester, even though it’s still safe to do so, and she’d freak about you having flown without her knowing.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, so I thought I’d send the next best option, you.”</p>
<p>“Me? Why not Indra or Anya or Lincoln? Well, never mind about Lincoln and Anya the reasons are obvious why not to send them but why not Indra, she’s Lexa’s mother.”</p>
<p>“I know but we both know Indra can react poorly in situations sometimes, especially where emotions are high and I don’t want someone getting there and flipping out and making it even harder for Lexa. You however, have always been calm and you were the one who calmed Lexa down when she was freaking out after finding out about Madi and Aden so I thought you would be the best person to send to her.”</p>
<p>Nyko grew serious then and stood straighter as he puffed his chest slightly, “I will do my best to keep her calm and help with the children. I will keep them safe and bring them home to you Clarke. And if that girl tries to get near Lexa or the children I will keep her away and protect them at all costs. I will only let her near any of them if Lexa orders me to do so. I swear I speak true.”</p>
<p>“I know you will and I appreciate it more than you know. Please let me know when you land and I’ll let you know if Lexa calls before you land. Thank you for dropping everything to do this.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I would do anything for my kids Clarke, and I know I am not your father, but I consider you my daughter just as much as I consider Lexa and Anya my daughters and Lincoln my son. I love you and I will take care of our family.”</p>
<p>Clarke teared up a bit hearing Nyko declare his love for not only Lexa but her and gave the man a hug.</p>
<p>“I love you too and thank you and I know you will.”</p>
<p>When the hug broke Clarke expected Nyko to turn and head to the plane but instead he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her baby bump.</p>
<p>“Hi Sprout, Kit and Squid. I know you probably don’t know my voice well yet but I’m your Grampy and I love you very much. I don’t want you to worry about your mommy, brother or sister today, okay? I promise I’ll go get them and bring them home. Everything will be okay but you can help me by being good for your mama and taking it easy on her. I have to go now but remember that Grampy loves you and will always be there for you, Mama, Mommy, Aden and Madi.”</p>
<p>When Nyko stood, he embraced Clarke again, seeing the girl was in tears.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Clarke, everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s not that, it’s just…I never got to see my dad or Gus while pregnant so this was the first time I got to see one of my children’s grandfathers speak to them before they’re born and it was just amazing and I swear to God these children are going to be just like Lexa because of course they calm down for you. I swear they calm down for the Woods clan the best like what am I chopped lived,” Clarke huffed when the hug broke.</p>
<p>Nyko chuckled, “no, you’re their mama and they love you. They’ll love you both equally, I know it.”</p>
<p>“I know. I better let you get going, it looks like Jonathan’s ready to takeoff.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll let you know when I land.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>With a final nod in true Woods family fashion, Nyko turned around and headed for the jet. Clarke meanwhile, went back to her car but didn’t leave until she saw the plane takeoff. <em>Please let everything be okay. I need Lexa to be okay after this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached Gabriel’s office, Michelle paused for a moment.</p>
<p>“I know you weren’t expecting this today and I’m sorry for unintentionally causing you pain and possibly forcing this conversation to having much earlier than you planned. I didn’t tell Octavia about your visit, the only person who knew was Gabriel but all he knew was that Alex had a team in Polis and they’d be looking for new players. Again, I am truly sorry for the pain you have been caused today but I do hope this talk with Gabriel can at least bring you some closure or peace.”</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t intend for any of this to happen but it did. My wife was right though, maybe this was the sign we needed to know it was finally time to talk to her therapist. Thank you for taking the kids to the kid’s club and honoring my wish that Octavia not be allowed near them.”</p>
<p>“Of course. You can head in when you are ready, he’s waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Michelle then turned and walked away while Lexa remained still as a statute for a few moments before finally taking a deep breath, knocking on the door and then slowly entering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise not to leave you with a cliff hanger for too long. I plan to have the next chapter up later today. Thank you all for your continued support of this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um hi, I’m Lexa Woods. Michelle said you were expecting me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have been. I’m Dr. Santiago but please call me Gabriel. I hoped the day would come where you, Clarke, Lincoln or Bellamy would show up or call but I didn’t expect a meeting to occur under these circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Me either. I feel kinda blindsided to be honest.”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable. Please have a seat,” Gabriel said gesturing towards a pair of loveseats facing each other with a coffee table between them.</p>
<p>Lexa took a seat on one of the loveseats while Gabriel took a seat on the other one before either spoke again.</p>
<p>“I feel that I owe you an apology before we begin.”</p>
<p>Lexa looked confused for a moment before asking, “why would you owe me an apology?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if you know this but Michelle told me about Alex accepting the head coaching job with the Warriors, well they were still called Polis United then but I digress. She told me and when she told me she found Octavia practicing her basic skills not long after she came here from her first treatment facility I started to pay attention. Michelle kept going back and forth about telling Alex she had a player she thought was worth taking a look at but when she finally decided to call Alex I told Octavia that she had called a friend of hers who was a coach in the NWSL for a new team in Polis. We don’t allow electronics here so I can assure that Octavia did not know you were connected to the team. I did know though and I only encourage Michelle in making the call. I thought if Alex came up here and saw how talented Octavia is she’d at least bring her to Polis on a camp contract and then you two would be forced to talk. I should not have tried to orchestrate anything that would force you to talk to Octavia. I am sorry for the part I have played in causing you and by extension your children you brought with you as well as your wife, who I am sure isn’t pleased right now.”</p>
<p>Lexa was silent for a few minutes as she thought about everything Gabriel had just said and Gabriel was wise enough to give her the time she needed to process. When she finally did respond, she didn’t look angry like Gabriel expected, rather she looked hurt, sad and defeated.</p>
<p>“I should be seething right now but I don’t want to be angry anymore. I want closure. I want to be able to move on. I need to be able to put everything she did behind me. I don’t appreciate you trying to force me to talk to Octavia. As a therapist, you should know that forcing conversation isn’t the right way to go about things. I get that she may need to have conversations with us for her healing or whatever but she is not the only person that matters here. She caused real life altering damage to people and you can’t expect that it’s okay to force any of us to talk to her after only a few months.”</p>
<p>“I know but sometimes I have found that people need a little push to talk and when they do talk the healing truly begins.”</p>
<p>“I can understand that but I need you to respect the fact that I am not ready to talk to her and I may never be ready to talk to her. The fact that all of us have every letter she sends sent back unopened should have told you we weren’t ready. The only letter I’ve opened is the one she sent to me while I was on my honeymoon and I only opened it because there was no return address and the label was printed from a computer so I had no way to know it was from her; had I known it too would have been sent back. However, reading that letter did bring my wife and I to the conclusion that we should talk to you. We would like answers regarding some things in the letter and I need closure.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I understand and I am sorry for my part in all this. I called Octavia when I learned of what happened today and she has given me permission to discuss her treatment here. I think it may be easier if I give you a summary of her time here and then you can ask questions. Does that work?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that works.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Octavia came here in February after being at our sister facility in Arkadia since early December. My wife, Josephine, was filling in as a therapist at our Arkadia facility until we trained our newest hire and Octavia was her patient. Octavia walked into the facility on December 9th and I swear I’ve never seen someone look so broken before. Before you ask, I was visiting my wife when she came to the facility. Josephine and I did her intake together that day. She was in tears and kept repeating over and over that she messed everything up and didn’t know how to fix it, didn’t know how to fix herself. She told us what she had done and the damage her actions caused. She also told us that she didn’t always act that way, that she herself didn’t fit into the heteronormative side of things. She then started telling us about the summer before her senior year in high school because that’s when everything really started. I don’t know how much you already know Lexa, and I won’t tell you everything because Octavia should tell you her story not me, but her late-mother had recently gotten married to a man Charles Pike and it turned out that her stepfather was against anything that didn’t fall into the heteronormative culture. His beliefs were way she broke up with her then girlfriend Raven. After Octavia reconciled with Raven, her stepfather walked in on them being intimate but he left the room before they noticed. When Raven left, he confronted Octavia and that began a cycle of violence. Octavia started seeing your brother days later and made sure to bring him to the house so her stepfather would see she was dating an appropriate person but she continued being with Raven, the person she truly loved. Things got messy when she started to develop real feelings for your brother but also still loved Raven. When Raven found out about Octavia’s infidelity and left Arkadia to go back to college early things got worse for Octavia. Obviously, she and your brother stayed together but by the time she met you she had been conditioned to associate anything that wasn’t deemed heteronormative by her stepfather to be associated with pain and because of that conditioning she grew to despise anything that fell into the non-heteronormative category. When her mother passed away before her graduation her stepfather became able to be even more violent with his conditioning but he always made sure to hide the marks well. Unfortunately, by the time her stepfather passed away she had been so conditioned to hate everything that wasn’t heteronormative that she was unable to undo the conditioning. Then you and Clarke confronted her and she lost everything and everyone she cared about. Sometimes, a person needs to hit rock bottom before any type of treatment can be effective and I think that was the case with Octavia. She had been so conditioned that I don’t think she fully realized her behaviors were wrong until she saw that it cost her everything. Josephine would call me every day and she would be in tears after working with Octavia because she wasn’t sure how to break her free from the conditioning. Octavia would tell her that she wanted to be the person she was before she met her stepfather, the person who loved a person not their gender, who was accepting and open-minded, who loved freely but no matter what they tried the conditioning won out. In January, they finally found a treatment that worked for overcoming the conditioning and it was like a switch had been flipped and she was making progress but Josephine thought her progress would be even better if she worked with someone who had gone through the change she was trying to make. So, when Josephine came home in February, she brought Octavia with her and I have been working with her ever since.”</p>
<p>“I know that’s not the full story but it’s still a lot to take in. I have to ask though how is she now? Has there been a change? If there has been a change, how do we know it’s a real change and not just an act?”</p>
<p>“I understand your concerns. Michelle had the same concerns about me when I was in Octavia’s shoes. She’s doing much better than she was when she first checked herself into treatment. She’s happier and making an effort every day to do better. She has stepped up as a peer mentor to help others struggling with similar issues even. She journals every day as part of her therapy and she shares those with me and I can say her outlook on life is so much better. She’s finally come to terms with that fact that she is bisexual and that that is completely okay. She once again believes that love is love and everyone is perfect the way they are. What shows me the change is real though is how she interacts with Michelle and her wife. When she first came here she’d appear disgusted when she saw them together but slowly I’ve seen that stop and now she actively engages with then not only separately but together. She even watches their little ones sometimes. The top reason I know her changes are real though is that she doesn’t say she’s cured or act like she’s all better, instead she admits that she has only begun to heal herself and that she has a long way to go still. If she was faking it she’d be trying to make me think she’s cured now and accepting and no longer needs treatment. I think it would be helpful for your own healing if you would just have one conversation with her. It may not seem like it to you but there are things you need to know.”</p>
<p>“I know you want me to talk to her and I know she’s probably hoping I’ll talk to her but I can’t. I want her to heal. I want her to actually be the person I thought she was for almost six years but that’s going to take a lot more time than a few months. Believe it or not listening to you talk about her treatment and the bits you shared regarding how she became so hateful I am now more open to forgiving her one day than I was before this talk but I’m not there yet. I would like to be kept in the loop about her progress though, if she’ll allow it. I will also remove the block on mail coming from her that I put in place at the post office. I’m not promising I will read anything she sends but I will consider it. I appreciate your time Gabriel but I think it’s time for my children and I to go home.”</p>
<p>“I respect your wishes, Lexa. I am sure she will consent to keeping you informed on her progress. Even when we discharge her I will still have weekly sessions with her so you would still be able to be kept in the loop when she leaves inpatient. And with your permission, I’d like to tell her that you will be removing the block at the post office.”</p>
<p>“You can tell her but let her know I can promise I’ll read anything she sends but I’ll consider it.”</p>
<p>“I will make sure she knows that. Before you go though, during her session yesterday she wrote letters to those she hurt the most. The exercise was for her to acknowledge her actions as much as it was for her victims to have an opportunity to read her raw thoughts. I only ask that you consider reading yours before you go. I am also giving you the ones for your wife, children, brother, mother and Bellamy. I only ask that you deliver the letters and let them decide if they want to read theirs. Obviously, you and Clarke can decide how to handle the one she wrote your children.”</p>
<p>“She wrote one to Aden and Madi?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it has been weighing on her more so than normal lately that she kept you from them. She realizes now how harmful what she did was to them even though they don’t know what actually happened.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you alone with these. Take all the time you need. I won’t be back for about an hour. If you are gone when I return, I hope we meet again and that one day I can help you all fully heal from what Octavia did,” Gabriel said as he handed Lexa a pile of envelopes and left his office leaving Lexa alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lexa was contemplating whether or not she should read the letter addressed to her before leaving, Nyko was landing in Portland.</p>
<p>Nyko to Clarke: Just landed. On my way to the address you gave me now. Thanks for having a car waiting for me.</p>
<p>Clarke to Nyko: Of course! I’m glad you landed safely. Let me know when you’re with Lexa and the kids please. I just need to know they’re okay.</p>
<p>Nyko to Clarke: They are going to be just fine, Clarke. I will let you know the second I’m with them. Try not to stress too much, I don’t need you or my grandchildren stressed out. I’ve got this, Clarke, I promise.</p>
<p>Clarke to Nyko: I’ll try and thank you again, Nyko.</p>
<p>Nyko to Clarke: You don’t need to thank me, I will always take care of our family…always. I’ll talk to you soon.</p>
<p>Clarke to Nyko: Okay. Talk soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in Gabriel’s office Lexa looked at the envelope addressed to her. She couldn’t help but notice the tear stains smudged into the envelope where her name was written. She felt something in her gut tell her to read the letter but she wasn’t sure if she had the strength to do it alone. Deciding she would read it when she was back with her wife she noticed the pad of paper on Gabriel’s desk and grabbed a pen to write a couple of notes herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gabriel,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for talking to me today but I’m not ready yet. I’m happy that she’s getting treatment and that it seems like she’s making positive changes but I can’t forgive almost six years of hatred, lies and pure cruelness after only a few months’ worth of treatment. I want my kids to not have to know the pain of losing their Aunty O but I can’t have her around my kids, around my family right now. If she wants to be back in our lives she’s going to have to earn it and it won’t be easy to earn a spot back in our lives. Actions speak louder than words and yes, she’s shown action by checking herself into treatment but I need more than just a few months of action to believe the changes she has made are real. I meant it when I said I would now consider reading anything she sends and I will read the letter addressed to me that you gave me today but I need to read it with my wife. I don’t think I’m strong enough to read it here, alone, and then have to pretend I’m okay in order to get my kids home. Please give the enclosed letter to Octavia though. I know it’s not the response she was hoping for but it’s the best I can offer right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lexa Woods</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Octavia,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Had you asked me almost five months ago if I’d ever write this this letter I’d have said no way in hell but I felt the need to write this before leaving. I was not expecting you to be the player I came to scout. I vowed I’d never share any parts of my life with you again but I would like to explain why it was I who came today. I met Alex Morgan on the twins’ birthday. I had arranged for the USWNT to hang out with us for a bit as a surprise for Aden and Madi. That same day she offered me the Assistant Head Coaching job with the then called Polis United. You know I dreamed of being in the pros so this was a perfect opportunity for me and Clarke couldn’t have agreed more. Anyway, last month we were all in London for a USWNT game and at the pregame presser we announced to the world that Alex and I would be coaching the NWSL’s newest team, the Polis Warriors. In a twist no one saw coming, Coach Andonovski asked me to fill the vacant Assistant Coaching spot with the Olympic team. With Clarke’s blessing, I accepted. I don’t know why I just told you that, that part of the story isn’t relevant to why I came today, I guess a part of me misses telling you things even though I wish I didn’t. Anyway, I came today because Alex and I are now Co-Head Coaches of the Polis Warriors so when Michelle called, Alex asked if I could come up and check things out since I’d be objective given I had no relationship to Michelle. I’m sorry if my appearance here gave you false hope that I was here to talk to you. Had I known you were the player I honestly probably wouldn’t have come and I definitely would not have brought the kids.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I also want you to know that I’m proud of you. I’m proud of you for recognizing that your actions were not okay and seeking help without being asked to do so or forced to do so. But Octavia, do not mistake me being a little proud of you for forgiveness. I wish more than anything that I could forgive you and things could go back to normal but they can’t. As much as I hate what you did, what you stole from me I can’t blame you completely for me missing Clarke’s pregnancy and the first several years of my children’s lives. I cannot expect you to take responsibility for your actions and do better if I cannot do the same. I played a role in missing those things too. I should have given Clarke my name or left my phone number or some other way for her to contact me; I should have told her my name that night at the very least. You are not fully to blame for what happened and I want you to know that. This does not absolve you from your actions however. You knew from the moment you met me that I was the woman who got Clarke pregnant; you knew for years that I was a mother and said nothing. You said noting even though you knew how desperately I wanted to be a parent. You knew for years where Clarke was and told me nothing, told Clarke nothing. You lied to me when you told me you didn’t know Clarke. Every time my children asked when their mommy would come home and Clarke had to tell them I still had to stay away you knew where I was and you allowed them to wonder why their mother wasn’t with them. You are not a parent so you cannot even begin to comprehend the amount of pain your actions caused. Yes, I share some of the blame but at any point in time you could have put an end to the pain we all felt and chose each and every day not to do so. You chose to allow children to be separated from their mother and you chose to keep a mother in the dark about being a mother. I hope if you ever become a mother that you learn that your child comes first and their needs always come first no matter what your personal feelings are. Had you thought like that, you’d have told Clarke and I the truth the day you met me because you would have put my children’s need to have both their parents above your hatred of me and your hatred of mine and Clarke’s feelings for each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am sorry that you had to through what you went through with your stepfather, I really am. Gabriel only gave me a generalized overview of what he did but I am still sorry you went through it. I sincerely hope that treatment does help you and leads to you living as your true, authentic self once more. It is okay to love who you love Octavia. It is okay to be different. It is okay to be your true self. But, Octavia it is not okay to hate those who are not heterosexual, who do not fall into standard definitions of male or female, who don’t fit into the boxes some want to fit everyone into. It’s not okay to lie to someone for years and make them love you like a sister while secretly hating them the entire time. It is not okay to keep someone from their children just because you hate them and who they love. I hope you never have to experience the pain Clarke and I have felt because it is a pain I would not wish on my worst enemy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Actions speak louder than words Octavia. No matter what has happened, no matter how much you hate me and what I am, who I am, you will always be my little Skairipa, my little sister. As much as I want to hate you for what you’ve done, for how much you’ve hated me in secret, I can’t bring myself to hate you. I hope your actions will one day to prove to all of us that you are the woman we all thought you were. I’m not saying I’ll never forgive you, O, but you’ve got to earn that forgiveness and you haven’t done that…not yet and maybe not ever. I truly wish you the best though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May We Meet Again,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lexa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. You don’t deserve this but here is a copy of our family at mine and Clarke’s wedding. I don’t know why I feel the need to leave this for you but I do. *picture of Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, Bellamy, Murphy, Indra, Nyko, Abby and Madison included with letter*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the letters on Gabriel’s desk where he’d easily find them, Lexa picked up the letter addressed to her and the pile addressed to their family before leaving the office and picking up the kids from the children’s club. Thankfully, Aden and Madi had had such a great time with Michelle’s kids that they seemed to have forgotten the events of that morning for the time being. They were also so happy that they didn’t noticed how sad, defeated and upset their mommy was.</p>
<p>Walking outside of the facility the trio stopped in their tracks when they saw a tall figure leaning against their car, a figure that was none other than Nyko.</p>
<p>“Nyko,” Lexa whispered before she, Aden and Madi were engulfed in one of Nyko’s signature bear hugs.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Lexa, I’m here. Everything is going to be okay.”</p>
<p>And it was in that moment that Lexa finally let her emotions out and began to cry in Nyko’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**TRIGGER WARNING**</p><p>This chapter will feature descriptions of abuse and psychological torture. Nothing is described in explicit detail but it is mentioned. If this is triggering to you please skip the letter to Lexa that is in italics. If you choose to skip the letter there will be a summary in the end notes of the chapter explaining what you missed in a non-triggering manner.</p><p>As always, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aden, Madi why don’t you get in the car and think about what you want to have for lunch while I talk to Mommy, okay,” Nyko said while he continued to hold Lexa in a way that the twins couldn’t see her cry.</p><p>“Okay, Grampy,” the twins said before getting in the car.</p><p>“They’re in the car, Lexa, it’s okay now. I’m here sweetheart, let it out.”</p><p>Lexa continued to cry for a few minutes before sobs turned into occasional hiccups. Pulling back from the hug she looked at the man that not just her godfather but her second father.</p><p>“Cl…Clarke ca..called y…you?”</p><p>“She did. She knew you wouldn’t like it if she flew out here because of the pregnancy so she asked me to come and of course I did. She didn’t want you to be alone.”</p><p>Hearing that made Lexa smile as she wiped her tears and took a calming breath.</p><p>“I really love that woman. She knows what I need without me having to ask or without me even knowing sometimes. I told her I’d be fine but I needed this, I needed someone here and if I can’t have Clarke here you’re the one I want here to keep me calm and talk things out with.”</p><p>“Let me let the driver know we’ll be a little bit and to keep the kids entertained and then I’ll meet you on that bench over there so we can talk, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Lexa said as she turned and headed towards the bench.</p><p> </p><p>Nyko joined Lexa on the bench a few minutes later having notified the driver that they need a bit more time and to keep an eye on the kids and letting Clarke know he was with Lexa and the kids.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“I just wasn’t expecting to see her of all people. And the kids, God, they were so confused Nyko. They literally jumped into her arms and I scooped them up and ran away as fast as I could.”</p><p>“Lexa, you were in shock seeing her and you went into Mama Bear mode; your instincts told you to get your kids as far away from a perceived threat so that’s what you did. We can all think of a way to explain things to the kids when we get home. Maybe we can stop by the bookstore before heading back and pick up a couple of the books that promote diversity, inclusion and teach about LGBTQIA+? Maybe we could use those to explain to them that although we believe in those things some people are taught different and that can teach them to act wrongly towards people who aren’t like them and that Octavia was taught different so her actions hurt you but she’s seeking help to be better. Maybe we leave it at that,” Nyko suggested.</p><p>“You know that actually might be the best way to do it. I can’t believe Clarke and I didn’t think of that ourselves; we should have explained things better when they happened. We failed them as their mothers,” Lexa said dejectedly.</p><p>“You didn’t fail them Lexa. Parents aren’t perfect. I know I’m not your father but do you really think he never made mistakes or I’ve never made mistakes with you? He used to call me all the time when he felt like he’d failed as a parent and me, God, the day I told you called saying you needed a DNA test done on two kids I called your mother the second we hung up freaking out thinking I didn’t handle things right. You know what the secret is when you feel like you messed up as a parent?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You learn from it and you do better.”</p><p>“Learn from it and do better, I can do that.”</p><p>“I know you can. Don’t beat yourself up too much though, you are a great mother. Now, do you want to tell me what you’ve been clutching in your hand so tightly?”</p><p>“I talked to Octavia’s therapist and he gave them to me. I guess part of her therapy this week involved writing letters to her victims so she could acknowledge her actions and allow her victims to read her raw thoughts. These are all the letters she wrote all of us. I haven’t looked at the one she wrote me but I did leave her a letter of my own. I told her how I felt, well part of it at least. I think I get why she’s written use all once a month or so it was actually therapeutic to write about my feelings.”</p><p>“I’m glad writing helped you some but I get the sense that you want or maybe even need to read the letter she wrote you.”</p><p>“I think I do need to read it and for some reason I feel like I need to read it while we’re still here but I can’t read it without Clarke, I love you but I need my wife.”</p><p>“I understand that. There’s a park with a large playground down the road. How about we go there and I take the kids to play while you call Clarke from the car and read the letter with her. When you’re done, we can grab lunch before heading to the bookstore and then home.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Thank you again for coming Nyko.”</p><p>“Of course, you’re my kid Lexa and I will always be here for you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they reached the park that was only a minute or so away from the facility, Nyko took the kids to play while Lexa called Clarke. Clarke answered the FaceTime call on the first ring, voice filled with concern.</p><p>“Lexa? Baby, are you okay? Are the kids okay”</p><p>“Hi baby. The kids are okay, they’re playing on the playground of a park down the road from the facility now. I’m as okay as can be expected. Thank you for sending Nyko by the way, it was the next best thing to you being here but I need for this next thing.”</p><p>“Babe, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I talked to her therapist. He seems convinced that she’s changing. I want to believe him Clarke, I do but…”</p><p>“But you’re scared to because if you do you know you’ll let her back in and you’re afraid of her breaking your heart all over again.”</p><p>“Yeah. How do you always know what I’m thinking?”</p><p>“Because I know you and honestly, I feel the same.”</p><p>“Her therapist was like her. I don’t remember if I told you that earlier or not but I guess he had hatred towards non-heteronormative people and things and did the work to overcome it. He’s one of Michelle’s closest friends and is even the godfather to her and her wife’s kids. He seemed really great and Lincoln overcame his hatred too so I want to believe it’s possible for her but it’s hard. I looked at her like a sister and treated her the same as Anya and the whole time she was lying to me and hating me. It’s hard. I wrote her a letter though and left it on her therapist’s desk.”</p><p>“What made you write her a letter babe?”</p><p>“Gabriel, her therapist, told me that an exercise in her therapy was writing her victims letters so she could acknowledge her own actions while letting her victims read her raw thoughts. He gave me the stack of letters she wrote all of us, she even wrote the kids one. I couldn’t bring myself to read mine without you but I don’t know something made me want to write her one.”</p><p>“Did it help? Writing her a letter, did it help?”</p><p>“Honestly? Yeah, it did. It was therapeutic getting my feelings out. I can understand now why she might have written us all a letter here and there.”</p><p>“I’m glad it helped you. You said you couldn’t read yours without me and I know I couldn’t read mine without you. Did you want to read them now?”</p><p>“You want to read yours too?”</p><p>“Yeah, if you’re reading yours then I’m reading mine. I can’t keep running from how I feel about everything. I need to just deal with this like you are starting to. Why don’t we start with yours?”</p><p>“Okay. I don’t know why but I’m nervous to read this.”</p><p>“You’re nervous because you’ve seen her now, you’ve talked to her therapist and you’ve written your own letter. Dealing with the situation, with her, is much more real to you now than it was even yesterday. Take a deep breath with me, in and out and again in and out, good. Now, read me her letter to you when you’re ready Lex. I know I’m not there to hold your hand but I’m with you babe, I’m with you all the way.”</p><p>“Thanks babe. Alright here we go.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I doubt you will ever read this but here goes nothing. Gabriel, that’s my therapist, thinks it will help if I write out what I did and how it hurt people. Every letter I’ve written so far has been therapeutic so I guess this can’t hurt. I guess I should start at the beginning. My sophomore year of high school my mom started dating a teacher from Polis, Charles Pike. He was a little older and very old school. He lived in Polis though so I didn’t see him often and mom seemed happy so I was happy. That summer, he came and stayed with us. I noticed he’d make comments when Bell would call and confess to me or mom that he had a crush on a guy, nine times out of ten he was calling about Murphy to be honest, or when I’d have Raven over or say I was going to her house. One day Clarke was over and she had just started being open about being bisexual so she was talking to Raven and I about it and he walked in and gave us a disgusted look and said we should all find good boys to settle down with. We all brushed his comments off as being attributed to his age and being raised in a different time. When he went back to Polis for the next school year I went back to not seeing him often and I was happy. I was with Raven, and I was happy but then Christmas break came and he came back and he didn’t leave. I was never told why he left his teaching job in the middle of the school year but in hindsight I have to wonder if his views got him in trouble. Anyway, for the rest of junior year he’d berate me and tell me I was an abomination for dating a girl, for being friends with someone who liked girls, for not distancing myself from Bell. Then one night he sucker punched me after he and Mom came home and found me kissing Raven on the couch. Mom went to bed and then he came downstairs and threw a Bible at me and told me I as an abomination and was going to go to hell if I didn’t repent and when I said there was nothing wrong with me he sucker punched me. That was the start of him using physical violence. He always made sure to only leave marks where no one would see and he’d never get violent when Mom was around but I honestly don’t know how she didn’t know. I don’t know how she didn’t hear my screams at night. The summer before senior year was when it really got bad though. He apparently caught Raven and I in the act and after she left things got worse. Mom was out of town visiting Bell so it was just me and Pike. He came to my room that night and told me I needed a real man to satisfy me. He didn’t sexually assault me or anything but he did start hitting me more. You know what happened with me and Raven after that. That summer was hell. Each time he saw me engage in something he didn’t consider “heteronormative” he’d hit me. If he saw me watching something online, talking to someone who was not strictly straight, talk about or to Bell or Clarke or do anything else that didn’t deem “heteronormative” he’d hit me and each time the hits were harder and there were more of them. I came to associate anything he didn’t consider “heteronormative” with pain which lead to hate. He told me a story once about a girl in one of his classes back in Polis. He taught Anatomy there. She was intersex and someone in the class said girls couldn’t have a penis only real men could. Apparently, the female student in question dropped her pants to prove that a girl could have a penis. He said he was speechless when that happened but that after class he kept the student who spoke out against girls having penises and commended him for standing up for what was right. I told him that the girl was right and that night he told me if I was going to continue to think that way I should just kill myself so the earth could be cleansed of one abomination. In hindsight, something tells me you were the female student in his class. Maybe I’m wrong but if I’m not I think it’s really great how you handled that. Anyway, the violence and the pain just kept getting worse from there and receiving pain didn’t stop until he died but by then I was so conditioned I didn’t know any other way to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hated myself so much back then and Lincoln, he was a God send. He doesn’t know how much he saved me by walking into my life. I honestly would have tried to kill myself if it weren’t for him. The problem though was that I was so conditioned to hate so much that our whole relationship wasn’t fully based in truth and that’s not a relationship at least not the kind I want; but I can’t regret our time together, not now, not ever. I did love your brother Lexa, and part of me always will love him but I know we aren’t meant to be. When it comes down to it I may be bisexual, God it feels great to admit that without wanting to kill myself for saying it, but between us I’m more attracted to girls than guys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no excuse for my actions Lexa and I’m not going to try and make any. What I did is on me 100%. Yes, things happened to me that conditioned me a certain way but I should have sought help sooner. I should have confided in my mom or even Abby or later even your mom so someone knew what was happening to me and could help me undo the damage Pike did. Instead I chose to allow myself to continue to associate anything Pike didn’t consider “heteronormative” with pain which resulted in me continuing to hate. I’m not telling you any of this to make you feel sorry for me or to use it to explain away my actions but rather so you know what led me down the path I went down. I don’t know why I’m even bothering explaining it though because you’ll probably never read this. Regardless, I need to fully own up to what I did and to the pain I continually inflicted upon you, Clarke and your children even if you didn’t know it was me causing the pain at first. I’m also not discounting the pain I caused others, especially Lincoln, but this letter is about you and what I did to you. I will regret my actions for the rest of my life Lexa. I will never deserve your forgiveness, I know that I will try to earn it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lexa, the day I met you was not long after I found out Clarke was pregnant. She had told me she hooked up with a woman who got her pregnant. My first reaction was to ask her if she was high because a woman couldn’t get her pregnant. Maybe that doesn’t seem like a big deal but it is. By reacting that way, I now recognize that I was putting forth the notion that only men can have a penis and only natural men can impregnate someone. I was pushing Pike’s “heteronormative” agenda in that moment and I recognize that now. She described you that day as well and then when I met you and you asked about her I knew you had to be the person who got her pregnant. You won’t believe me but in the moment before I told you I didn’t know Clarke, I had actually decided to tell you but just as I went to tell you I had the usual flashbacks to being punched, kicked, cut and brutalized by Pike that I still get sometimes when thinking about or doing something he would not have considered “heteronormative”. Because of those flashbacks I lied and then I continued to lied each and every day until the day you confronted me. Each day I remained silent was a day of being with your family that I took away from you. I did that Lexa, I took that away from you, away from Clarke and away from Aden and Madi. You think our relationship was based on a lie and wasn’t real but it was real Lexa; I did, and still do, think of you as my sister. Hell, Gabriel knows you as my sister because I always say it was my sister I hurt the most. Because of that I know you and I know that you blame me for losing the years you lost but you also blame yourself for not exchanging names with Clarke that night, for not leaving her your contact information or even just your name. I know you think that Lexa but it’s not your fault; it’s mine and mine alone. In the beginning, sure you shared some of the blame but the second I began lying all blame shifted to me because I had the power to bring you and Clarke back together and each day I chose not to do that. Because of my lies and my conditioning against anything that wasn’t “heteronormative” I cost you the chance to be there for Clarke’s doctor’s appointments, to be there for the twins’ birth, to be there for their first everything. I won’t listen every milestone you missed because that will only cause you more pain but you missed everything because I let my conditioning control me and didn’t do the right thing like my mother taught me to do. I am the reason you cried at night over not being able to find you beautiful blonde. I am the reason you felt pain when you realized you were a parent and had missed so much. It is all MY fault. I take full responsibility for my actions and I vow to you that I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am better than what I was, who I was and that I am doing better than the old me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day you and Clarke confronted me and I lost everyone I cared about at once was the wakeup call I needed but first I went to dark places. I knew the second I saw you and Clarke together that the jig was up and I was caught but I believed I was right in my actions because my conditioning said I was. Then I heard you actually speak and the hurt in your voice got to me and I don’t know how but somehow it all came rushing back to me, how I was before Pike that is. That day was when I hit rock bottom. I wish I could say that I went from your house directly to treatment but that’s not the case. When I got back to Arkadia I went to the shooting range where I kept my 9mm pistol for safe keeping and I took it out to my car with me. I had decided that you all would be better off without me, better off if I was dead. I’ll be honest Lexa, I did place the gun to my temp and pull the trigger with every intention of ending my life but when I pulled the trigger nothing happened. I had forgotten that I kept the gun unloaded unless it was in use. When I was unsuccessful at ending my life, I took that as a sign. Soon after I was checking in to treatment. Between losing everyone and everything I cared about and my suicide attempt something shifted in me and I just knew I needed to get help and overcome the conditioning once and for all and I’ve been working on doing that ever since.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really am not telling you all this to explain away what I did or to try and get instant forgiveness. Lexa, I just want you to know the full story. I think you also deserve to know exactly what I’ve been doing for treatment. I’ve spent five days a week in individual counseling sessions for an hour each day. I’ve also spent an hour in a group session every Monday through Friday. Writing letters and keeping journals has also been part of my treatment. We’ve done immersion therapy as well. Josephine and Gabriel finally realized that some of my behaviors, where you were concerned especially, were not because of my conditioning but rather from having PTSD from the conditioning. We all ultimately agreed to try Electroconvulsive Therapy or as it’s more commonly called electroshock treatment. The ECT definitely helped especially when combined with everything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My word means nothing to you now I know, but I want you to know that I am working every day to be better, to do better. There are no words to tell you how sorry I am for the years of torture I put you through, for hating you for no reason even though I also loved you as a sister but I am Lexa, I am so so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of your forgiveness and even on my final day on this earth I don’t think I will have been able to truly be worthy of your forgiveness because what I did is unforgivable. Actions speak louder than words and I can only hope that one day you will see that my actions show that I have changed and work every day towards becoming the best version of myself. My rehabilitation will be a lifelong process. There is no quick fix to this Lexa, but I will put in the work until I take my final breath. I never understood exactly how much my actions would have impacted you but I think I get it now to a certain degree. Which brings me to the last thing I need to say. I think I’m only saying this now because I know you’ll never read this so it’s okay to write. I wanted to tell you all in person but I don’t know if any of you would actually let me get the words out before slamming the door in my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lexa, when I checked myself into the center they ran blood panels to make sure I was physically healthy and didn’t pose any health risk to other patients. When my panel came back there was an irregularity so they did a second blood panel. It was determined that an ultrasound was needed. When they did the ultrasound though they found something, more specifically they found a baby, my baby, mine and Lincoln’s baby. I swear to you Lexa I did not know I was pregnant until then. But that’s not all. When they did the ultrasound, they were able to determine how far along I was and I was already five months along. That’s why I initially started writing the letters. I was shocked to find out I was five months pregnant but had had no clue there was even a possibility I was. I’m sorry if this is too much information but I have always had irregular periods and I was on the pill so it wasn’t suspicious that I hadn’t gotten it in a few months. In hindsight, I did have a two-week period where I was nauseous and would occasionally throw up but we had thought I just had a bad case of the flue and my primary care doctor at the time had agreed and never ordered anything tests for that reason. They told me that it wasn’t unheard of for a woman to not start to noticeably show until later in the pregnancy but I still can’t believe that I didn’t know. I knew I had gained a small amount of weight but I had attributed that to the fact that I hadn’t been keeping up with my workouts but kept consuming the same number of calories as I had when I went to the gym six days a week. I know now that I was stupid and should have known something else was going on. If anyone kept me from my child though I’d be beyond upset and hurt so I imagine that the pain I caused you was much much worse than what I’m imagining. I hope to be able to tell Lincoln before too much time has passed. Maybe one of you will read one of my letters and call. Your niece was born on April 7, 2021, at 3:09pm weighing 7lbs and 6oz. and 19.5 inches long. She came a few weeks early but I guess she just wanted to make sure she got to share a birthday with her Aunty Lexa. Please don’t hate me for this but her name is Hope Alexandria Woods. I know you may fume at the fact that I named my daughter after you but Lexa, you are the best sister I could have asked for even though I’ve been the worst one you could ask for and I want my daughter to carry the name of her strong, caring, loving Aunt who I know will love and protect her always. If my daughter can grow up to have even an eight of your perseverance she will be okay. I also know that Lincoln would have wanted to name her after you. We talked about kids once and he told me that if he ever had a daughter he wanted her to be named after you because you were the first one to give him a chance after he entered treatment himself and because you were always there for him no matter what. As for than name Hope, I chose that because my daughter is my hope for the future and I hope she has a bright one. If by some miracle, you actually read this and this is how you find out about your niece, I am sorry for that. I’m being discharged from inpatient treatment at the end of April and it is my intention to come straight to Polis to tell Lincoln and all of you about Hope since my pre-birth attempted haven’t been successful. I hope you believe me when I say I never want Lincoln kept from Hope. I know firsthand what kind of damage happens when parents are kept from their children and I will never make that mistake again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope is the best thing to ever happen to me and I love her more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I hope with every fiber of my being that one day we can all be a family. When I picture my ideal future, I see Lincoln and I co-parenting Hope while happily married to the loves of our lives. I see myself married to the woman of my dreams; I imagine her as an athlete like me but she’ll be good and kind. I totally see Lincoln married to a gentle soul that matches his own, maybe she’ll be a teacher and I see him and his wife giving Hope plenty of siblings. I also see you and Clarke there with Aden and Madi and probably a dozen more kids so you can field your own soccer team. Bellamy would be there probably married to Murphy and maybe with a kid or two himself. Even Raven would be there, hopefully married to Anya. From what I saw that day everything came out they seem very much in love and I’m glad for her. Then of course our living parents would all be there too. I know this is a fantasy and will never happen because of what I’ve done and I have to live with that but I will spend the rest of my days trying to earn your forgiveness and I can only hope that we can at least be civil for Hope’s sake. She deserves to know her family and I know you all won’t fault her for being my daughter. I can’t wait for you guys to all meet her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean it when I say I will work each day to earn your forgiveness but I know actions speak louder than words so I will use my actions to show you that I truly mean what I say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don’t read this, as I expect you won’t, I guess I will likely see you at the end of the month when I’m finally able to bring Hope to Polis and to her family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You may hate me now but I will always love you sis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Octavia”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Clarke were both silent for a few moments as they let the news of Octavia and Lincoln having a daughter sink in. When it sunk in for Lexa though, she looked at Clarke through the screen and started speaking…fast.</p><p>“Clarke, I have to go. I need to get back to the center and find Octavia. I can’t leave here now knowing that we have a niece, that my brother has a daughter. I need to see Hope and I need to know she’s okay. And I hate to say it Clarke but we need to tell Octavia to come back to Polis when she leaves inpatient next week. It would crush Lincoln to have his child far away from him and I can’t let me brother face the possibility of years without his child. I know that pain and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. I am nowhere near ready to forgive her and I won’t be for a long time, if ever, but we have to find a way t be civil with her now. I can’t lose my niece Clarke. I can’t have another Woods baby separated from us for years again; so, if that means I have to let Octavia back into my life I will do because Hope comes first in this situation not Octavia and not Lincoln.”</p><p>“Lexa, baby, slow down. I know you need to go back and find Octavia. We will not let Hope be kept from Lincoln. If we have to set aside our feelings for Hope so that she can have a relationship with her father and all of us then we will do that but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. We are parents ourselves so we know the children come first but babe we’re going to have to blindside your brother when you get home so please prepare for that. If you can take as many pictures as possible of Hope because he will want to see them like you wanted to see pictures of Aden and Madi. And babe, remember to stay calm when you see Octavia so she doesn’t have reason to try and keep Hope from any of us.”</p><p>“Okay….Clarke,” Lexa began as her eyes filled with tears, “we have a niece, my brother has a daughter and she..she’s named after me.”</p><p>“Yeah. Hope Alexandria Woods, our first niece. It’s a very nice name. Now go back to the center and find her and our niece then call me immediately after.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lexa began as she got out of the car and began to run at full speed back to the center, “Lex are you running?”</p><p>“Yes, the center is only a minute or so up the road so this is quicker and I need to find her now. This can’t wait a second longer than necessary. Please tell Nyko I had to go back to the center and to meet me there. Tell him he can stay at the park for another ten minutes then he needs to head to the center but he is to wait in the car with the kids until I return. Don’t tell him anything else right now. I need to talk to Octavia first.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll tell him that. Remember I love you and we will all get through this as a family.”</p><p>“I love you too. I’m reaching the center’s driveway now. I’ll call you as soon as I can. Love you. Bye,” Lexa said as she ended the call and ran up the driveway and into the center.</p><p> </p><p>Running into the center, Lexa immediately went to the reception desk.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Lexa Woods. I was here earlier today to see Octavia Blake and I was wondering where she is right now; it’s urgent that I see her again.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Ms. Woods but we cannot let anyone in to see patients unless they are family, even if you were here earlier.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I should have been clearer before. Octavia is my little sister.”</p><p>“Oh! You must be the sister she talks about all the time. You’re the CEO who has a talent for soccer and has two kids, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct; I don’t mean to be rude but I really need to see Octavia, it’s urgent.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course. This time of day she’s usually in the courtyard gardens. Head down the hall behind me and the double doors at the end open into the courtyard. It is a small courtyard so you should be able to find her easily.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help,” Lexa said as she began to quickly make her way down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa reached the end of the hall she paused for a moment, straightened her Polis Warriors polo, took a deep breath and then opened the doors and walked into the courtyard. She immediately saw that it was in fact a small courtyard with a flower garden and fountain in the middle. She immediately spotted Octavia though; she was sitting on a bench with her back to Lexa. She quietly approached, and as she did she heard Octavia speaking to someone.</p><p>“Michelle says you were such a good girl at the kid’s club today. Your cousins were there too you know. I wish you could have been introduced to them but it’s my fault you weren’t. You see, Mommy wasn’t always the best person, and I’m still not, but I am working on it. I hurt Aunty Lexa and Aunty Clarke really bad, so bad that I don’t think I can ever earn their forgiveness and honestly, I don’t think I deserve to ever be forgiven. Because of my actions, they don’t want to associate with me and neither does your daddy or anyone else in the family. Aunty Lexa was here today but I could see she’s still so hurt. I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to tell her about you but I didn’t know how to tell her and I didn’t think I should just blurt it out in front of your cousins. I promise you though Hope, the second I’m discharged next week we will go to Polis so you can meet you daddy and your aunts and uncles. Even if they don’t want me, they will want you. I know you don’t understand this but I love you more than anything Hope and if I have to give you up and let your daddy raise you alone, with help from Aunty Lexa, Aunty Clarke and the rest of the family, I will do that because that’s what’s best for you. Aunty Lexa left me a letter today and she talked about how a parent puts their child’s needs first and she’s right. You need your daddy and extended family so if I need to be out of the picture for that to happen then it will break my heart but I will do it because it’s what’s best for you; that’s how much I love you Hope. I hope you never doubt my love for you baby girl.”</p><p>Hearing Octavia speak to her daughter caused her heart to start to thaw where Octavia was concerned but she knew she was nowhere near being ready to even think about forgiving her. She was however, growing more excited by the minute to meet her niece and hearing the younger woman speak so sincerely to her niece she decided she needed to approach the situation in a friendlier manner as opposed to the hostile manner she expected the conversation to have to take. No matter what her feelings were towards Octavia, her niece was innocent and didn’t deserve to be in the middle of an argument.</p><p>Silently moving so that she was standing in front of Octavia, but slightly out of the girl’s line of sight, Lexa said, “Aunty Lexa may not be even close to forgiving Mommy but she would very much like to meet her niece, and namesake.”</p><p>A shocked Octavia looked up at Lexa but in that moment Lexa only had eyes for the little girl in Octavia’s arms. She was absolutely beautiful with brunette curls and blue-green eyes identical to her mother’s. Lexa wanted nothing more than to scoop the girl up but she knew she couldn’t do that, not yet at least.</p><p>When Octavia composed herself she finally said, just above a whisper and in a state of total disbelief, “You read the letter?”</p><p>“I read the letter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped the letter to Lexa from Octavia what you missed was Octavia explaining what happened to her that made her hate. Her stepfather, Charles Pike, conditioned her to associate anything that he did not deem heteronormative with pain so that so that she would hate those things because she'd hate the pain. She was only able to begin to overcome the conditioning when she entered treatment after losing everything and everyone she loved. When she entered treatment she also found out she five months pregnant with Lincoln's child. She gave birth to, Hope Alexandria Woods, on April 7th, 2021. She gave her daughter Lexa's given name as her middle name because she wanted to name her daughter after Lexa. She gave her Hope as a first name because her daughter is her hope for the future which she hopes will be bright. </p><p> </p><p>So the secret is out but where does everyone go from here?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the longest chapter I've written at just over 12k words but I didn't want to split it into two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t think you’d read the letter but I’m glad you did so you all can know about her at the very least. Would you like to hold her?”</p>
<p>Lexa was speechless as she looked at the little girl in Octavia’s arms but nodded her head with a smile at the younger girl’s question. So, when Octavia motioned for her to sit on the bench as well she quickly did so and then happily accepted her niece. Time stood still when Lexa finally had Hope in arms but the brunette couldn’t help it when she teared up as she held her niece close.</p>
<p>“Hi Hope, I’m Aunty Lexa and I’m so happy to meet you. You look so much like your daddy but you have your mommy’s eyes. You are so so beautiful little one. I know you don’t know me at all, and you may not even know much about me, but I promise to always love you and to always be there for you. Our whole family is going to love you little one and in just a few months you’ll even have three baby cousins who will be close to your age to play with. Aunty Clarke and I don’t know if they’ll be boys or girls but I just know that you, Sprout, Kit and Squid will be the best of friends and Aden and Madi, those are your older cousins, will watch out for you too. Aunty Clarke can’t wait to meet you, you know. She’s going to spoil you, I can see it now. No one will spoil you as much as your daddy and Luna though. They are going to love you so much. I can’t wait for you to meet every little Hope Alexandria. I’m sorry I let my own pain keep me from looking into the news your mommy said she had to share. I’m so sorry baby girl but I’ll do better, I promise,” Lexa said before placing a kiss to her niece’s forehead.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault that you didn’t know sooner, it’s my fault. I broke our family, your family. I broke it and because of what I did none of you wanted to have anything to do with me which was, and is, completely justified and warranted. I truly was planning to bring her to Polis as soon as I’m discharged from inpatient. I can’t keep another child from their parent, I can’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“I believe you,” Lexa said without moving her eyes from her niece’s features.</p>
<p>“I know you are not here to talk about everything. I know you are only here because you found out about her and weren’t going to leave without meeting her and seeing her for yourself. I hope one day you’ll be open to talking to me about everything but I will respect your wishes and I will not try to make you talk about it now or listen to me talk about it now. I will answer any questions you want to ask though.”</p>
<p>Lexa finally tore her eyes from her niece and studied the girl sitting next to her for a moment before saying, “You’re different. You look different, lighter, freer almost. I’d like to think that’s because your soul is no longer burdened by hatred. You are right that I don’t want to talk about what got us to this point but I want to say one thing about something else I read in your letter. You guessed correctly, I am the girl from that story Pike told you. Octavia, had I known when I met you that the stepfather you didn’t like was him I would have tried to help you, I hope you know that. I am so sorry for what you went through and I do feel like I understand better now why you did what you did but it still hurts. It hurts so much. Every day I wake up next to my pregnant wife I am reminded that I didn’t get to be there when she was pregnant the first time, every time they kick I’m reminded that I didn’t get to feel Madi and Aden kick. There are reminders every day of what I lost, what Clarke lost, what our children lost but I need you to understand that you don’t share the blame alone because I share some of the blame too but that shared blame does not absolve you from your actions and I honestly don’t know if I will ever be in a place where I’m ready to forgive you. However, now Hope’s here and Clarke and I are in agreement that if we need to set aside our feelings towards you so that Hope can know her father and the rest of her family then that is what we will do. We will all always love Hope and always be there for her and I only hope that you will allow us to be and that this doesn’t have to turn into an ugly custody battle.”</p>
<p>Octavia was in tears hearing Lexa declare that she’d set aside her feelings so that Hope can know her family. <em>How can she even been speaking so calmly right now? I don’t deserve even an ounce of kindness even if she’s only doing it because of Hope. This is where I can start using my actions to show that I’ve changed, that I’ve grown though. I know it’s the right thing to do for Hope and that’s what matters. Lord, grant me the strength to do this.</em></p>
<p>“I don’t deserve even an ounce of kindness from you right now, Lexa. I know you’re only being nice because of Hope but I still don’t deserve it. I am serious about proving through my actions that I have changed and am trying to be better. Lexa, I am not perfect and I still have a lot of room for growth and I know I will likely never be done with therapy and that’s okay, but my life changed the second they told me I was pregnant. In that moment, it didn’t just become necessary to change for myself but it became necessary to change for her because she deserves the best possible version of myself as her mom. I know when you wrote your letter you didn’t know about her yet but you’re right Lexa, a child’s needs have to come before our own and because of that I need to put Hope’s need to know her father and the rest of her family and her need to be surrounded by people who love and care for her instead of a glorified daycare each day above my need to have her with me every day. Lexa, I would like you to take Hope home to Polis with you so she can be with her father, be with her family. This is what is best for her right now,” Octavia said through her tears.</p>
<p>Lexa was completely shocked and didn’t know what to say. After a few minutes though she finally spoke.</p>
<p>“The fact that you are willing to be separated from your newborn daughter because you feel that is what’s in her best interests and that you are willing for her to leave with me specifically, does show me that you’ve at least begun to change. Actions do speak louder than words, O, and this action speaks very loudly.”</p>
<p>“So, you’ll take her? You’ll take her to Lincoln?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I will, although I imagine her and Luna will stay at our house for a bit with her until they can get a nursey set up at their house. Raven built a custom crib for the triplet’s so it’ll probably be easier to let her sleep in our nursery until theirs is set up.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, as long as she’s with her daddy and her family it’s okay. I know I have no right to ask but who exactly is Luna?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like talking about my brother’s personal life with his ex but you should know who your daughter will be around. Luna is Lincoln’s girlfriend. They’ve been together since January. She just moved into Lincoln’s house in Polis a couple of weeks ago. That’s something else you should probably know. Lincoln works at Trikru, Inc. now. He’s the CEO now and Anya is President. Bellamy is actually Vice President now. After we found out Clarke and I were expecting again I wanted to step down from Trikru so I could focus on my family so I asked Lincoln and Anya to take over so that neither one of them would be so overwhelmed that they had to work the long hours I did. They’ve been doing so well with the company and somehow always manage to be home for dinner,” Lexa said with a chuckle, “I wasn’t going to take the coaching job with Alex because I didn’t want to go back on my word but Alex set things up so I get more family time than I ever did being the dual CEO/President. Clarke was the one that encouraged me to accept the coaching gig, both times. Anyway, before you ask, Luna is a teacher. You may know her better as Ms. Rivers, Aden and Madi’s pre-k teacher. She’s good for him O, and I know she’ll accept Hope here and love her as if she were her own. He’s happy O, they’re all happy, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad he’s happy. He deserves to be with someone good and from what I remember Clarke saying about the twins’ teacher she’s good. Can I ask how Bellamy became Vice President? I half expected everyone to shun him because of me.”</p>
<p>“We kinda did for the first few weeks. We weren’t sure if he knew anything and the pain was still so raw that I know I wasn’t ready to ask if he knew. Raven and Anya decided to invite our friends up to the cabin for a surprise engagement party after I proposed at the stroke of midnight on New Years Eve and your brother wasn’t invited but Murphy invited him. Bell and I talked and we’ve been closer than ever since then. So, when we were thinking about who could fill the VP role his name was the only one I thought of and he’s thrived in that role. Plus, we all like having him and Murphy in Polis now.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad everyone is doing well, I truly am. I wish I could be part of those moments but it’s my own fault that I’m not and I only have myself to blame but I don’t want her missing out on those family moments.”</p>
<p>“You’re right you only have yourself to blame but you're not irredeemable Octavia. I believe you can earn redemption, earn forgiveness, it’s just going to take a time, a lot of time. Hope will not miss out on anything though, I can promise that. I know it’s not my place to say but I know my brother and I know he won’t want his daughter living in another city or state. I know I don’t want her living far away. It ma be hard for all of us but I think you should consider moving to Polis for Hope. It’s going to take time to be okay with you being in our lives at all but I can promise that Clarke and I will set aside our feelings for Hope’s sake and I think everyone else will do the same. It wont erase our feelings our magically make us forgive you or welcome you back into the family with open arms but we will put Hope first.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that. I know having Hope won’t change anything; I need to earn a spot back in any of your lives. I was already thinking about making a move to Polis more permanent so Hope could be closer to you guys. Lincoln and I will need to work out custody but we’re both adults and I think we’ll be able to do that.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to figure out custody. Custody was one of the first conversations Clarke and I ever had and we figured that out before anything else. Granted, we didn’t stick to it since the need for an agreement became moot pretty quickly but we still talked about it first. Just get that conversation out of the way sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p>“I will. They don’t allow phones here but this is the number for the center and Lincoln can reach me through that number. I’ll text you all when I’m headed to Polis so you know.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Octavia, do you mind if I take a picture of us with Hope to send Clarke and show Lincoln once I tell him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fine, more than fine.”</p>
<p>Lexa then maneuvered Hope around so that she was securely cradled in one arm while she got her phone out to take a selfie of them. The adults moved closer to each other for the shot and in the end Lexa captured three good shots, one showed the women smiling at the camera while Hope managed to look in the camera’s direction too, another showed Octavia looking down at her daughter lovingly while Lexa smiled and the final showed Lexa looing down at her niece with a look of pure adoration while Octavia watched them with a soft smile. After that, Octavia took Lexa’s phone to take a couple shots of just Lexa and Hope and then Lexa handed Hope back to her mother and took a few shots of just mother and daughter. After Lexa finished taking pictures the mood grew somber. This conversation had been hard enough for both women and Lexa was still finding it hard not lash out at Octavia over everything she did but each time she felt like the rage would consume her and she would lash out, she looked down to her niece’s face and instantly she calmed herself but she also knew she needed to get out of there sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“I’ll text you the pictures so you have them when you get your phone back.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want it to seem like of taking her away from you but Madi and Aden are probably wondering where I am by now and I need to get home to Clarke. Do you have a diaper bag or anything of hers I can take home with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Do you want to come to my room with us while I pack her things or did you want to check in with the kids and then I can meet you in the lobby in say, thirty minutes?”</p>
<p>“I think you should be able to have a few more minutes alone with your daughter before you don’t get to be with her for a bit so I’ll check in with my kids while you pack yours up and meet you in the lobby.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll see you soon then.”</p>
<p>“See you soon,” Lexa said as she and Octavia parted ways temporarily.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walked back through the courtyard and towards the building’s entrance, Lexa called Clarke to update her on things. Unsurprisingly, Clarke answered on the first ring.</p>
<p>“Did you find her? Did you see Hope?”</p>
<p>Lexa began to tear up as she switched the call to FaceTime.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I found her, I found them. God, Clarke she’s so beautiful. She looks so much like Lincoln but she has Octavia’s eyes. She let me hold her and Clarke, it was like I fell in love instantly with that little girl. Octavia did do something that surprised me though.”</p>
<p>“What did she do? I don’t care that I’m pregnant, if I need to fly up there and beat her ass I will,” Clarke said seriously.</p>
<p>“Calm down killer, she wasn’t mean, she was nice actually. She acted like the Octavia I used to know, or at least the version of her I knew. She asked me to bring Hope home with me, to bring her to Lincoln. She said I’m right about a child’s needs coming first and that doing this is what Hope needs and that matters more than her need to keep her daughter close.”</p>
<p>“You’re bringing her home then,” Clarke asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m bringing Hope home. Octavia is packing up her things now. She invited me to come with but I thought I should let her have some private time with her daughter.”</p>
<p>“I get that. I take it you’re planning to try and explain Hope to the kids now before they suddenly see you with a newborn?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the plan. I should probably tell you though that I told her some stuff about all of us. I don’t know why it all just came naturally like I was talking to the girl I thought of as a sister. I told her about the babies, well more like I told Hope she’d have three baby cousins close to her age and Octavia overheard since she was there. I also told her about Luna. It may not have been my place but regardless of our feelings she is Hope’s mother and she has a right to know who her daughter will be around.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay that you told her those things babe and you’re right she has the right to know who will be around her kid especially since Luna and Lincoln now live together. How’d she react?”</p>
<p>“Really well actually. She’s happy for Lincoln.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. So, how much are longer are you going to keep me hanging without showing me a picture of our niece?”</p>
<p>“Crap, sorry! We took a bunch actually, let me just send them to you real quick…and done.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God! She’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful and so small. She’s going to have Lincoln wrapped around her finger so quick.”</p>
<p>“Yeah she will.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, you’re still here. I thought you had left?”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I need to go. Octavia’s therapist who said he had permission to share her medical information yet neglected to mention we have a niece just showed up. I’ll call you once I have Hope and we’re on our way to the airport. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too and give the bastard hell for not saying a word.”</p>
<p>The second the call ended, Lexa rounded on Gabriel, the fury clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“How dare you tell me that you had permission to share her medical information yet fail to share that she was pregnant and had given birth to my niece, my brother’s firstborn child!”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my place to tell you.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your place? Kinda like it wasn’t your place to try and coerce me into forgiving her? Oh wait, you did that anyway! So, who the hell do you think you are playing God and deciding when it’s okay to overstep and when it’s okay to conceal important information?!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lexa…”</p>
<p>“It’s Mrs. Woods to you. You lost the right to call me Lexa the second you chose to let me leave here without knowing that my own flesh and blood was only feet away,” Lexa spit out.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mrs. Woods. I felt that it was Octavia’s place to tell you, to choose whether or not you knew?”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me right now? She chose to keep my kids hidden from me for years and you know the damage that caused yet you chose to give her the opportunity to hide the existence of another child? What kind of therapist does that?!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I misspoke. I knew she wanted to tell you all. She repeatedly put in her letters that she had news to share but it wasn’t my place to drop that bombshell. I am glad you know though. I encouraged her to tell you all but I never had to convince her to tell because she planned to from the moment she found out. I will admit that I was afraid your family would come for the baby and try to take her away from Octavia because of her actions and based on what I overheard it appears my fears were warranted.”</p>
<p>“How dare you accuse me of separating a child from her mother! I would never do that unless it was in the best interest of the child because I know what it feels like to have been separated from your children. I am taking Hope Alexandria Woods home with me because Octavia asked me to take her home, to take her to her father. She recognizes that Hope’s needs come first and that’s why she made that choice. I may not like you much right now but something you and your wife have taught her has stuck because the old Octavia would have tried to keep Hope away from her openly bisexual father, lesbian Aunts, bisexual Aunt and Uncles, Trans Aunt and the rest of the non-heteronormative family members. I want her to get better, now more than ever, but I swear to God Gabriel if you ever try to play God with my family again I will bury you and this facility in so many lawsuits for malpractice and abuse of power that you will wish you never went into this line of work. Have I made myself clear?”</p>
<p>A visibly pale and clearly shaken Gabriel simply nodded his head and said, “Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now I need to go explain to my children that they have a newborn cousin who will be coming home with us. Remember what I said and do better by Octavia because we all need her to fully get better now more than ever.”</p>
<p>Without paying Gabriel any more attention, Lexa turned on her heel and walked straight to the waiting car where she knew her children and Nyko were so she could try to explain things to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering the car, Lexa was immediately greeted with huge hugs from her children.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry Mommy,” Aden said after the hug broke after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re really sorry Mommy,” Madi added.</p>
<p>Lexa looked at her children perplexed before noticing that Nyko was avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>“Why on earth would you two be sorry,” Lexa finally asked.</p>
<p>“We made you feel bad for not letting us stay with Aunty O and that was wrong,” Aden said as he hung his head and Madi nodded.</p>
<p>Lexa turned to Nyko then looking for answers and thankfully the older man was ready to provide answers.</p>
<p>“Clarke said you needed to handle something back at the center with Octavia so I figured you’d be longer than you thought. They were asking questions so I asked Clarke if it would be okay to stop by the bookstore and read those books to the kids and she said it was okay. So, we did that and I read the stories to them and now they seem to understand better. The know that their Aunty O loves them very much but someone in her life taught her that being different wasn’t okay and that hurt you and their mama and the rest of the family because she couldn’t accept your differences.”</p>
<p>Lexa nodded with understanding before offering Nyko a small smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing that. After what I learned them having an age appropriate understanding is a big help.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could help.”</p>
<p>“Now, guys, I need to tell you all something because our lives are about to change forever. Can you all promise to listen and let me finish before speaking?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart,” Nyko said.</p>
<p>“I’ll listen, Mommy,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“I’ll listen first, Mommy,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Okay. So, you know how Mama and I are having three babies soon? Well, it turns out that Sprout, Kit and Squid are not the only babies in our lives. Aunty O, left me a letter today and while you were playing at the park with Grampy I was reading the letter with Mama on the phone. Aunty O, apologized for what she did and she promised to do better and work to earn forgiveness and after what I’ve seen today I believe that she does want to be better and earn our forgiveness and she’s already taken steps to do so by coming here to seek help and by doing what she just did. In her letter, Aunty O told me that when she first sought treatment the doctors found out she was pregnant with her and Uncle Lincoln’s baby. That baby was born on April 7th. Her name is Hope Alexandria Woods and she’s going to be coming home with us today so we can take her to her daddy, to Uncle Linc. Uncle Linc doesn’t know he’s a daddy yet though so when we see him you can’t tell him. Mama and I will handle telling him. I don’t want you to be mad at Aunty O for not telling us about Hope because the truth is, she tried. She wrote all of us letters periodically since entering treatment telling us that she had news to share but we were all so hurt by her actions that we didn’t open the letters. I know this is a lot to take in and I am so sorry to have to tell you all of this but the important thing is that there is a new member of our family and she’s so excited to meet you.”</p>
<p>Nyko and the twins were silent for a few minutes before they all burst into huge smiles before firing off questions at a rapid-fire pace.</p>
<p>“I have another granddaughter?”</p>
<p>“We have a new cousin?!”</p>
<p>“Can we play with her?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we’ll protect her just like we do Emma and will protect to Sprout, Kit and Squid!”</p>
<p>“When do we get to see her?”</p>
<p>“When are you telling Lincoln?</p>
<p>“Guys, slow down. Yes, Nyko you have another granddaughter and we will tell Lincoln today when we get back; we’re not keeping this from him and Octavia doesn’t want it kept from him. Yes, you have a new baby cousin and she’s going to need you to look out for her because she doesn’t have any siblings to do so, so you’re all she’s got. Yes, you can play with her but she’s not even a month old yet so playtime with her will mean lying on the floor for tummy time and helping Uncle Linc or Aunty Luna or one of us read her a story. And lastly, you will see her in a few minutes. Aunty O, is packing up her things so we can take them with us and then she’s going to bring Hope out to us and then we’ll head home. Would you like to see some pictures of her?”</p>
<p>“Yes!,” all three said in unison.</p>
<p>Lexa quickly pulled her phone out and started showing them all the pictures she had of the newest member of the Woods family.</p>
<p>“She’s so little but so pretty,” Aden said in awe.</p>
<p>“So pretty but so little. Will Sprout, Kit and Squid be this little,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>“They’ll be a little smaller than Hope when they’re born but they’ll grow quickly just like her.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay. Can we help take care of her,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, can we Mommy,” Aden joined in with.</p>
<p>“Well, Hope is Uncle Lincoln’s daughter so it will be up to him who gets to help take care of her but if you ask him I’m sure he’ll let you help.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins said happily as they continued to look at the pictures of their baby cousin.</p>
<p>“Nyko, are you okay,” Lexa asked the man who hadn’t said a word since he started looking at the photos.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m perfect. She’s just so beautiful. She looks so much like Lincoln, like your dad. I just wish he was here to meet this newest member of the family and to meet the rest of his grandchildren.”</p>
<p>“I wish he was here too but he’s watching over us and smiling down at us, I just know he is. I want to keep talking but Octavia should be arriving in the lobby any minute with Hope so I need to head back inside.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the trio said as Lexa got out of the car and made her way back inside the center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa only had to wait a couple of minutes in the lobby before she saw Octavia approach with Hope in her arms and Michelle walking next to them pulling a luggage cart full of what Lexa presumed were Hope’s things.</p>
<p>“Hello again Lexa,” Michelle greet her.</p>
<p>“Hi Michelle. I may have been less than thrilled that you set the events of today in motion but I should say thank you instead because coming here pushed me to talk to Gabriel, who by the way I’m less than thrilled with right now. But, talking to him led me to read the letter which led me to my niece and I could never regret that. I know today isn’t ending how anyone thought it would but um, if I were to email you some pictures that we took earlier could you print them for Octavia so she has them? I’d like our family to be able to send pictures as well to be passed on to her until she can come to Polis and see her daughter again. Would that be okay?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. You have my contact information and can send anything you want passed along to her to me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing that Lexa, it means a lot to me to know I’ll still be able to have pictures of her while we’re apart.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I um, I told Aden, Madi and Nyko. They are in the car and very excited to meet Hope.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Nyko’s here?”</p>
<p>“Yes. When I first saw you, I was obviously upset and I needed my wife but I didn’t want Clarke flying out here. She’s at the end of the second trimester with triplets so I didn’t want her having to travel too much but she’s Clarke so she called Nyko and had him come so I wasn’t alone and didn’t have to try to be strong for the sake of the kids.”</p>
<p>“That definitely sounds like Clarke. I’m glad someone was here for you. I’ve put you through a lot then and today. I don’t really know how to do this but I guess I should give you Hope so you can load the car and head back to Polis.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to maybe walk to the car with us and say goodbye then so you have a few more moments with her?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, I’d really like that.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, I’ll let you two talk while we walk to the car and I’ll put everything in the trunk,” Michelle said as she began to walk out of the building and towards the car with Octavia and Lexa trailing not far behind.</p>
<p>“She’s been eating every few hours. I had a hard time breastfeeding so she’s formula fed but I’ve been breastfeeding her when there’s enough supply. The doctor suggested donated breast milk or even allowing someone else to breastfeed her but obviously, that hasn’t been an option. She likes her formula though. We packed all the formula we had and all her bottles. The little raccoon plus in the diaper bag is her favorite. I told her she must love it because of you. I used to tease you about your warpaint you wore during our sparring sessions making you look like a raccoon so I guess it’s fate that Hope’s favorite plush is the one that reminds me the most of her namesake. He favorite pacifier is the blue one but all her spares are in her luggage. I put some extra outfits in the diaper bag too along with all the other necessary stuff in case she needs an outfit change. One of the outfits is a onesie that says ‘I love my Daddy’ and I was hoping you’d dress her in that when she meets Lincoln. There’s also a ‘Love Wins’ onesie that has a heart shaped pride flag that she loves to wear. I wrote down her usual schedule in the notebook in the diaper bag and left all the numbers for the center in case you need to get ahold of me. Her birth certificate is in there as well and yes, Lincoln’s name is on it. I also included the documents Michelle’s lawyers drew up that ensure Lincoln has his parental rights so he won’t have to worry about getting my permission to take her to a doctor or anything. I was planning to take her to see Dr. Cooper Friedman at Addison’s practice when we got to Polis. I know Clarke loves Addison and the twins have always loved Cooper so I thought he should be Hope’s regular pediatrician too but Lincoln can choose someone else if he wants. Oh, her favorite books are in her diaper bag too and there are a few framed pictures of you all. I’ve been showing her those pictures every day hoping they’d help her be a little familiar with you all when she met you. I talked to her about you all every day since I found out she was pregnant too. God, this is so much harder than I thought it would be. I really don’t want to be away from her but this is what’s best for her right now,” Octavia trailed off as she began to cry.</p>
<p>“Octavia, look at me, please,” Lexa gently urged as she turned the slightly shorter girl to face her. “I can’t imagine how difficult making this decision was for you but we will all take good care of her, I promise. I will text Michelle when we’re getting ready to takeoff and when we land so you know we arrived safely. I will take pictures of her meeting everyone and I will send those to Michelle too. I don’t know how quickly Lincoln will want to introduce her to everyone because none of us are going to want to overwhelm her but if I’m there for the meetings I will take pictures. I will also videotape Lincoln meeting her so you can see that. I may still be incredibly hurt and upset with you but like it or not you are part of my family forever now and I may not be able to promise we will ever have a real relationship again but I can swear to you that I will love and protect your daughter until my last breath and she will be cared for and safe with us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve any of your kindness Lexa but thank you. I know she’ll be loved and cared for with you all but I’m going to miss her so much.”</p>
<p>“I know you will but you will see her again before you know it. I can’t speak for Lincoln but I’m proud of you for making this choice, for putting Hope’s needs first. Seeing you like this has surprisingly given me the closure I needed to truly begin to put the past behind me. I can see that you’re making an effort to change and to be better and I appreciate that. I can’t promise you that I’ll be ready to forgive you tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year but I want to be ready to one day forgive you. The ball is in your court to earn forgiveness but I want you to know that I’ve gotten the closure I needed and I am ready to move on, to move forward for the sake of our family but I need time to forgive and time to see that your actions truly show that you have earned my forgiveness.”</p>
<p>“I never expected you to ever say you’d even consider forgiving me so thank you for that. I am going to continue doing the work and I hope to one day earn your forgiveness. In the meantime, thank you for already being an amazing Aunt to your niece,” Octavia said with tears still silently falling as she attempted to hand Hope over to Lexa.</p>
<p>“No, not yet. I was punishing you earlier by taking Aden and Madi away when all they wanted to do was see you. I put my anger ahead of their need to see you and have a proper goodbye and that was wrong. I must warn you that Nyko, with our consent, purchased a couple of books to help explain to them why were so mad at you and why you aren’t around anymore so they know that someone taught you that it wasn’t okay to be different and that because of that you hurt our feelings because we were different. However, I know they still love you so, don’t make me regret this but would you like to see them? Would you like to be able to say a proper goodbye, at least a goodbye for now? And would you like to be the one to introduce them to their baby cousin?”</p>
<p>“R..really? You’d let me do that?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Our children come first and mine need this and I’d do anything for my children, a feeling I know you now know yourself.”</p>
<p>“I know that feeling now, yes. I’d really like to see them and say a proper goodbye but most importantly, I’d love to introduce them to Hope.”</p>
<p>“Okay then. Let me go grab them. Do you mind if Nyko comes out as well?”</p>
<p>“Of course not, he should meet his granddaughter. I know he’s like another father to you guys so I imagine he’s taken on a grandpa role with the twins and I’d love him to be able to do that with Hope too.”</p>
<p>“He’s actually in a relationship with our mother and a very doting Grandpa. The twins call him Grampy so I’m sure Hope will copy that when she starts to talk. When I told them about her, his first question was ‘I have another granddaughter’ so you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll be back in a second with them.”</p>
<p>“While you guys say your goodbyes, I’ll be waiting inside. Everything is loaded up and I’ll have my phone with me at all times in case any of you need to get Octavia messages or photos or anything,” Michelle said.</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you for everything Michelle,” Lexa said as she approached the woman to shake her hand.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Thank, Michelle. I’ll meet you inside when I’m done here,” Octavia told the woman before she walked away and back inside the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Michelle left them alone, Lexa made her way to the car so she could give her children the opportunity to do something she should have given them a long time ago, the chance to say goodbye at least for now. Opening the car door, Lexa slid into the seat and faced her children who were sitting across from her.</p>
<p>“Earlier today I pulled you both away from Aunty O and didn’t let you you talk to her. I was so blinded by my own pain that I didn’t think about your need to be able to say goodbye to her, at least for now. I can’t promise that she will every be back in our lives like she used to be but I know we are bound to see her now because of Hope. Aunty O is outside right now with Hope and I want to give you both a choice right now. You can get out of the car with me and say your goodbyes to Aunty O and let her introduce you to Hope or I can get back out and get Hope from her and we can head home without you having to see her. I promise the choice is yours and I won’t be upset no matter what you choose.”</p>
<p>Aden and Madi sat in thought for a few moments before giving their decision.</p>
<p>“I’m upset that she hurt everyone with her actions. You’re supposed to treat others how you want to be treated, that’s what you and Mama taught us, but she treated everyone bad but she played with us lots and gave us hugs and kisses and told us she loved us and I still love her so I want too to see her,” Aden said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Okay baby boy you’ll see her then. What about you Madi?”</p>
<p>“I want to see her too. She’s Aunty O and I love her and I know she loves me but I don’t love that she hurt our family’s feelings.”</p>
<p>“And that’s okay to love her but not live what she did. No matter what happens in the future, a part of me will always love her too but I don’t love what she did. Nyko, would you like to join us too? Octavia knows you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d like that.”</p>
<p>With a nod, the group of four got out of the car and made their way over to Octavia who was whispering to Hope. Madi and Aden each grabbed one of Lexa’s hands as they made their way over to the mother and daughter. Octavia heard their approach and smiled when she saw Madi and Aden were with Lexa.</p>
<p>“Hi guys. I’m so happy you decided to come see me. Would you two like to meet your baby cousin?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>“Great. Come on lets go sit on that bench so you can see her properly,” Octavia said as she led them to the nearby bench and sat in the middle while Madi let go of Lexa’s hand to sit on her left while Aden let go to sit on her right. “Madi, Aden, this is your baby cousin Hope. Her full name is Hope Alexandria Woods and she was born on April 7th, so she shares a birthday with your mommy now. Hope, I’d like you to meet your cousins Madi and Aden. They are Aunty Lexa and Aunty Clarke’s children and soon your Aunties are going to have three more babies for yoou to play with. I hope you all grow up to be close.”</p>
<p>“She’s so little,” Madi said in awe.</p>
<p>“She has Mommy’s hair,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“You’re right bud she does have the same hair color as your mommy and she is little but she’ll keep growing big and strong every day. Would either of you like to hold her?”</p>
<p>Both kids nodded their heads but looked petrified at the prospect of touching sich a small baby.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you won’t hurt her and I’ll be right here to help you. Lexa, would you mind grabbing the small nursing pillow from her bag?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.”</p>
<p>When Lexa returned with the pillow she set it on Madi’s lap like Octavia gestured to do and then stepped back.</p>
<p>“Madi, why don’t you go first. Move right up against me. Good. Now, hold your arms like I am holding mine. Very good sweetheart. Now, set your arms down on the pillow. Excellent. I’m going to pass her over to you now and it’s very important that you support her head just like I’m doing and the pillow will help you. Once I move her to your arms, you’ll feel my arm wrap around you to help you support her even more okay,”</p>
<p>“Okay Aunty O.”</p>
<p>Octavia then carefully transferred her little girl into Madi’s waiting arms and saw how careful her niece was with her daughter, making sure to follow each instruction perfectly. Once Madi had Hope in her arms, she wrapped her arm around Madi to help her support her daughter who was just starting to wake up.</p>
<p>“That’s perfect, Madi; you are doing so well. Look, she’s even opening her eyes for you,” Octavia said with the smile clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“Look, Mommy. I’m holding her just like I’ll hold Sprout, Kit and Squid!”</p>
<p>“I see that baby girl. You’re doing so well you’re going to be an expert at holding babies by the time Sprout, Kit and Squid are born. Madi, look she’s reaching for your finger, that means she likes you and is trying to say hi.”</p>
<p>“Aunty O, do you see? She’s grabbing my finger!”</p>
<p>“I see sweetie. I think you and Hope are going to be very close. You can talk to her if you want.”</p>
<p>“Hi Hope, I’m Madi and I’m your cousin but I think I want to be your big sister more. You don’t have a big sister and my mommy is your daddy’s big sister so I should be your big sister too. Look she’s looking right at me!”</p>
<p>“I think that’s her way of saying she’d like it very much if you wanted to be more like her big sister instead of just her cousin,” Octavia said as a few silent tears began to fall.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be your big sister then and don’t worry I’ll still wanna be your big sister when my baby brothers and sisters are born. Oh! You could be their big sister too. We’re going to have so much fun together. Uncle Linc, that’s your daddy and Aunty Luna, that’s your…Mommy, Aunty O what is Luna to Hope is she her stepmom?”</p>
<p>The adults were flabbergasted by Madi’s innocent question but Lexa didn’t want to overstep and say Luna was her stepmom even though she knew Lincoln was planning to propose; she and Anya had gone with him to pick out the ring after all. Octavia studied Lexa closely in that moment and figured out rather quickly what she thought Lexa wanted to say. In that moment, it fully hit her that she was not going to be raising Hope with only Lincoln, she was going to be raising her with Lincoln and Luna. She then looked to Nyko and thought about all the ways he had demonstrated that he loved Lincoln like a son. She remembered the time he flew to Arkadia to check on Lincoln because Lincoln was very sick but refused to go to a doctor and the time he sent him a care package after he got injured on the field and couldn’t play soccer for months. Octavia realized then that admitting that Luna would become Hope’s second mother wouldn’t take away from her bond with her daughter but rather acknowledge the true role Luna would have in her daughter’s life, something she knew Lincoln and Lexa wished they had formally done with Nyko years ago.</p>
<p>“I can’t force your Aunty Luna to take on a role in Hope’s life but I have a feeling she will accept Hope with open arms because your Uncle Linc would not be with someone who wouldn’t accept children into her life and the look on your Mommy’s face gives me hope she will accept Hope so your Aunty Luna will be Hope’s second Mommy if she wants to be.”</p>
<p>“So, she wouldn’t be Hope’s stepmom? Cause we go to school with this boy, Mikey, and his mommy and daddy don’t live together and his daddy lives with someone else now and Mikey says that person is his stepmom cause she’s not really his mom,” Aden asks.</p>
<p>“You could call Luna her stepmom, if she wants to be in Hope’s life that is, but I don’t like the word stepmom or stepdad because those individuals choose to love a child that isn’t biologically theirs as if the child were biologically theirs so they deserve to be referred to as the child’s parent too in my book. That’s why I’ve always though of your Grampy as your Mommy, Uncle Linc and Aunty Anya’s second dad and not their stepdad. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“Good. You both have to remember though that it’s ultimately up to your Aunty Luna if she wants to be part of Hope’s life. When she finds out about Hope don’t try to pressure her into deciding what role, if any, she wants in Hope’s life; you have to let your Aunty Luna and uncle Linc decide that, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” they said.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Hope, I’ll always watch out for you and everyone in our family will love you. Oh and you have a dog! We went to Paris with our mommies and Aunts and Uncle and Uncle Linc, your daddy, found four abandoned puppies. We already had a dog, Picasso, but we kept a puppy, your daddy kept a puppy and our Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya kept one and Grandma and Grampy kept the last one. We named our puppy Hope Solo after the professional soccer layer because she was Mommy’s first favorite player. We used to call her Hope for short but then we met the actual Hope Solo and now human Hope Solo is friends with our mommies and she plays on Mommy’s Olympic team and she signed to play for Mommy and Aunty Alex, don’t worry she’s be your Aunty too if you want, so we call our puppy Solo now. Your daddy named your puppy Louis because he found him in Paris and King Louis XIV was one of the most beloved Kings in France and he was also really short, and your puppy was the smallest so he was named Louis. Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya named their puppy Thor because Aunty Rave love Thor the superhero and Grandma and Grampy named theirs Gaia. You’ll love them all, they’re the best doggies in the world. I guess I should let my brother hold you now but I love you Hope and I’m really excited you’re coming home with us. Aunty O, can I give her a kiss on the forehead like you used to do with me?</p>
<p>“Of course, you can sweet heart, just be very gently.”</p>
<p>“Give her forehead a light kiss like you give Mama’s belly when you kiss the babies, okay” Lexa added.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Madi said before gently placing a kiss to Hope’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Alright, let me just take her back Madi. Perfect. Lexa, can you move the pillow to Aden’s lap?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Aden, we’re going to do exactly what I did with Madi. Can you hold your arms just like mine? Perfect buddy. Remember to support her head like I am and once she’s in your arms I will wrap my arm around you to help support her like I did with Madi,” Octavia said before handing her daughter to Aden and then wrapping her arm around him to help support her daughter. “Good job buddy. You and Madi are going to be so good at holding babies by the time your brothers and/or sisters are born.”</p>
<p>“She’s so pretty. Oh! Her grip is strong,” Aden said when Hope gripped his finger.</p>
<p>“She is strong but she likes you. She like you both so much already,” Octavia said.</p>
<p>“Hi Hope, I’m Aden. Madi is my twin sister and if you want a big brother instead of a cousin I’ll be that for you. I’m going to always protect you. Mommy says it’s the job of the older sibling to protect their younger sibling so that’s what I’ll do for you. I love you already Hope. You’re so pretty. Uncle Linc, your daddy, is going to love you so much. He’s a great uncle. He and Aunty Luna, who I think will want to be your mommy too, take us shopping and play games with us, they read us stories and they sneak us te good snacks when Mommy and Mama aren’t looking. When we were in Greece he spent one day with us, just me and Madi and him. We went out on Mommy and Mama’s yacht and he took us to another little island and taught us to speak fish and then he cooked us dinner over a campfire and our dinner was the fish we had caught. He told us that Grandpa Gus did that with him and my mommy and Aunty Anya when they were little and I’m sure he’ll take you when you’re bigger. He’s the best and he’ll be a great daddy. I know you’re probably scared to be leaving your mommy but my mommies will be there for you when you need a dose of some mommy love and I know, I just know Aunty Luna will want to be there as a mommy too for you. And your mommy will come home soon. I’ll give you back to your mommy now so you can say bye but don’t worry Madi and me will sit with you on the way home so you won’t be alone,” Aden said before placing his own gentle kiss to Hope’s forehead.</p>
<p>Lexa and Octavia had silent tears falling at how amazing the kids were with Hope and at their bluntly honest words to the newest member of their family. Looking at Nyko, Lexa saw that he too had tears in his eyes; she could also tell that he really wanted to hold the little girl too. It seemed that Octavia noticed too because she wiped her tears before taking Hope over from Aden and then stood and walked to Nyko before stopping right in front of him.</p>
<p>“I know I never acknowledged this while I was wit Lincoln but I know you are a second father to him, Lexa and Anya and I can tell that you are an amazing grandfather to Madi and Aden so, Grampy would you like to hold your granddaughter?”</p>
<p>“Y…yes, I would like that very much,” Nyko said as Octavia handed him the little girl who was handling meeting new people so well.</p>
<p>“Oh my, she is gorgeous. The pictures don’t do her justice. She looks so much like Lincoln, it’s uncanny. I guess the first-born daughters of the Woods siblings are all destined to look their Woods sibling parent. Madi is a carbon copy of Lexa except for her eyes and Hope is a carbon copy of Lincoln except for her eyes. Hi sweetheart, I’m your Grandpa, but you can call me Grampy like Aden and Madi do. I am going to spoil you so much. I love you already baby girl and I can’t wait to watch you grow up. No matter what happens I hope you will always know that you can come to me no matter what because I will always be here for you. I’m so happy to get to be your Grampy and I can’t wait for you to meet the rest of the family. You’re going to have your daddy and Grandma wrapped around your little finger, I can already tell. I love you sweetheart,” Nyko said before handing the little girl back to her mother.</p>
<p>When Nyko handed Hope back to Octavia, Lexa finally stopped recording on her phone. She had decided to film the moments when her children and Nyko met Hope for the first time and seeing her kids especially when they held Hope, made her so glad that she had decided to record the moment. Looking at the time though, she knew they needed to get headed back to Polis.</p>
<p>“I hate to do this but we need to get headed to the airport to head home.”</p>
<p>Octavia looked sadder than Lexa had ever seen her in that moment but she watched as the girl nodded, hugged her daughter close and told her she loved her over and over again before kissing her and placing her in her carrier that was also her car seat.</p>
<p>“Is it okay, if I strap her seat into the car,” Octavia asked Lexa.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Would you mind showing me just to make sure I know how to do it?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later Lexa and Octavia turned back to the group and they began to say their goodbyes. Nyko, approached Octavia first anf surprised her by hugging her.</p>
<p>“Octavia, I may not like what you did but I will always be grateful to you for giving me another granddaughter to love. Lexa may not be ready to forgive you yet but I know her and I can tell that she believes you truly are changing so don’t break her heart all over again by proving her wrong; prove to her and Clarke and Lincoln and Raven especially that you have changed. Lincoln put in the work and earned forgiveness so you can to. Remember that,” he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nyko. And thank you for choosing to be her grandfather.”</p>
<p>With a final nod, Nyko got into the car and settled near his granddaughter. Octavia then turned to Lexa.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I hug Aden and Madi, should they wish to receive a hug from me that is,” she asked Lexa.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Octavia then crouched down and opened her arms for the twins who quickly launched themselves at her as their aunty enveloped them in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I know I made a lot of mistakes and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for them. I wish that you two didn’t have to deal with the reprecussions of my actions but I promise you both I’m going to keep getting the help I need to be better and I will be better. I also want you both to know that I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I don’t know when you will see me again, but no matter what happens I promise you that Hope will always be in your lives and if you don’t see me for a longtime always remember that I love you and will always love you,” Octavia said before placing a kiss to each child’s forehead and slowly releasing the hug.</p>
<p>“I love you too Aunty O. I’m going to miss you but I’m glad you’re getting better. Mommy and Mama say that actions speak louder than words and that our good actions and admitting we were wrong can earn us forgiveness for our mistakes so remember that so you can earn forgiveness too,” Madi said before hugging her aunt one last time and placing a kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you Aunty O. I love you so much and I hope you do what Mommy and Mama taught us so you can be forgiven. I’m glad we got to see you today,” Aden said before he too gave her another hug and placed a kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>“Bye Aunty O,” the twins said in unison as they waived and got into the car and took their seats once more leaving Lexa and Octavia alone.</p>
<p>“I guess this is it then,” Octavia said while looking at the ground.</p>
<p>“I guess it is. Have Michelle let me know what day and time you’ll be discharged so I can have a car waiting to take you to the airport so the family jet can get you home as quickly as possible so you can see Hope again. I’ll make sure Lincoln gives you a call too after he processes everything.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to send a car or the jet, Lexa. That jet is for family and I ruined my chance at being part of that family.”</p>
<p>Lexa signed before saying, “Octavia, even if none of us ever forgive you, you will always be part of our family because you are Hope’s mother. I just thought sending the jet was the right thing to do so you could be with your daughter sooner. I hate being away from Aden and Madi so I can imagine how hard this time will be for you.”</p>
<p>“Why are you being so nice to me?”</p>
<p>“Because, I meant it when I said I would put my feelings towards you aside for Hope’s sake. I’ve seen enough today to believe that you are truly changing. You remind me of how Lincoln was the first time I went to see him when he was in treatment, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt; it’s just going to take a lot of work on your part and time for me to forgive. I am however, choosing to stop being angry about what you did because being angry does nothing good for our family. I got the closure I needed today and I’m ready to move on. That’s why I’m being nice to you.”</p>
<p>“I understand. You’re a far better person than I am. I don’t know if I’d be able to show the strength and grace you are showing right now if the roles were reversed. Thank you for taking Hope home with you. There’s an envelope with Lincoln and Luna’s names on it in the diaper bag. It has a flash drive with a recording I made when I went to pack up Hope’s things. Can you make sure they get it and watch it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give it to them but I won’t force them to watch it.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Thank you for at least giving it to them. I am sorry that the task of telling Lincoln he’s a father has fallen on yours and I imagine Clarke’s shoulders. You two don’t deserve to have to be the bearers of that news but I do appreciate you doing it so he doesn’t have to wait until I’m discharged to find out.”</p>
<p>“Under the circumstances, I am not going to get upset over having to tell him your news. I know you wanted to be the one to tell him but I promise I will tell him today.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. You can say no but would it be okay if I hugged you?”</p>
<p>Lexa thought about it for a moment. She was nowhere near close to forgiving Octavia but she had decided to stop being angry. Deciding a hug could be an olive branch showing that she truly will set aside her feelings for the kids, she nodded her head yes and she was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry for everything I did Lexa and whenever you’re ready to talk about what I did I will be here ready to talk openly and honestly. Thank you for everything you’re doing for Hope. I’m sorry I failed you sis, but I will do better, be better. And I haven’t said it yet but congratulations on your marriage to Clarke and on expecting the babies. I really am happy for you both. Thank you for the picture from the wedding too, it means the world to me. May we meet again.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we meet again,” Lexa echoed as the embrace broke and she too got into the car.</p>
<p>Once the door shut, the car pulled away and headed down the driveway leaving a crying Octavia behind. <em>I know I made the right decision for Hope but God, I miss my baby girl already. Pull yourself together O, Hope is where she needs to be and now it’s time to put all my focus on my recovery. It’s time for me to earn forgiveness and to truly become the woman my daughter deserves to have as a mother.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope fell asleep within minutes of the car leaving the treatment facility and Madi and Aden fell asleep shortly after. Seeing that Nyko was taking care to watch each of the children, Lexa decided to take a minute to call their pilot to make sure lunch would be waiting for them since they never had the chance to eat. The call only took about five minutes but Lexa was assured that lunch would be waiting for them to enjoy the moment they reached cruising altitude. She was also assured that there would headphones waiting for Hope so that the noise from takeoff and landing didn’t bother her sensitive ears. After ending the call, Lexa dialed her wife’s number.</p>
<p>“Lexa! Hey, I’ve been so nervous waiting to hear from you. Are you on your way home yet?”</p>
<p>“We’re in the car headed to the airport. Hope, Madi and Aden are all asleep. I need to tell you something and I hope you don’t get mad at me. I know I should have asked your opinion first and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Baby, it’s okay. What did you do?”</p>
<p>“When Octavia and I were walking out to the car it hit me that she was doing what was best for her daughter no matter how much that decision was killing her and yet I practically ripped our kids away from her because of my feelings towards her. Who am I to say that I will put my feelings about Octavia aside for Hope’s sake if I can’t do that for my own children’s sake. So, I gave Madi and Aden the choice to get out of the car and say goodbye to Octavia since they won’t see her for awhile at least or to stay in the car. They chose to say goodbye even though they’re sad she hurt all of our feelings. I know I should have aske dyou first if you were okay with them interacting with her but in the moment, I….”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Lex, take a deep breath; I’m not mad. In all honesty, I probably would have done the same thing. They deserved closure with her to. How did their goodbyes with her go?”</p>
<p>“Really well actually. She introduced them to Hope and then let them hold her. She wanted to give them a huge at the end but instead of just going for it she actually asked me if I was okay with it. That was a small thing but it meant a lot to me and showed me once again that she’s trying to be better.”</p>
<p>“Awe. I wish I could have seen them holding her.”</p>
<p>“You can, I videoed the whole thing right through Nyko meeting her. I’ll upload it to our shared cloud account so you can watch it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I’ll wait to watch it until you’re home. How are you feeling about everything babe?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? I’m mentally exhausted but I found closure and I’ve decided to stop being angry about what happened because that anger does nothing to help the situation and choosing not to be angry makes me feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Lex. I feel less burdened by it too just based off of what you’ve told me. Do you think the day will ever come where she earns our forgiveness?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s way too early to be talking about forgiving her but based off of what I saw today I do think there’s a chance she could earn forgiveness but it’ll take a long time just like it took me years to forgive Lincoln and I think she knows that.”</p>
<p>“I agree. It’s way too early to even consider forgiving her but I hope the day comes when we can.”</p>
<p>“Me too. She did something that really surprised me today, well other than asking me to bring Hope home with me.”</p>
<p>“What did she do?”</p>
<p>“Madi was talking to Hope while she held her and she was telling her about the members of our family. When she got to Luna she said what Luna is to Hope and Octavia said that Luna would be Hope’s second mommy if Luna wanted that.”</p>
<p>“Really? Wow. I’d have expected her to go all Alpha female declaring that Luna won’t be anything to Hope because she is Hope’s mother and only she is her mother.”</p>
<p>“I was expecting something similar too so I was surprised but I don’t know, maybe I’m reading too much into it because her reaction to Luna made me think she really is working on being her best self.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like she is working on that. Speaking of Lincoln and Luna though how on earth are we telling them about Hope?”</p>
<p>“She apologized for the task of telling Lincoln falling on our shoulders you know. I was thinking we could invite him and Luna over for dinner tonight and tell them before we eat. Octavia also made a recording for Lincoln and Luna that I imagine has to do with addressing Hope’s existence so they could watch that at our house before dinner, should they choose to watch it that is. I was also thinking we could invite them to stay with us until they can get a nursery setup at their house. Our nursery is officially all ready so Hope could stay there until her permanent nursery is ready.”</p>
<p>“I like that plan. It’ll be better to tell him with only us there so he doesn’t have to worry about the whole family’s reaction tonight. As for inviting them to stay with us, I already prepared the nursery for Hope as well as Lincoln and Luna’s usual room for them. The baby monitors are also set up. I placed one receiver in their guest room and one in ours so we can help them out too.”</p>
<p>“God, I love you. I swear you are an angel. Thank you for being so considerate.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. Did you want to call Lincoln or would you like me to? It’ll probably be easier for me to do it so there’s no chance of him hearing a baby with you should Hope decide to start crying.”</p>
<p>“Good point but I think we should text him in a group that that’s just you, me, him and Luna. If you call he’ll be able to tell you’re hiding something just like he’d be able to tell if I called. I’ll text him because he won’t find anything suspicious about me texting; he’ll probably think I just want to talk about the informal scouting trip today was supposed to be.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a plan. Tell them to be here say 6pm? That’ll be enough time to prepare dinner and allow Hope to get settled in her some after being on a plane for the first time.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. We’re pulling onto the airstrip now babe so I have to go but I’ll send the text once I’ve got everyone situated on the plane.”</p>
<p>“Okay babe. Have a safe flight and let me know when you land. I love you Lexa Woods.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Clarke Woods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, everyone was buckled into their seats and Hope’s things were securely stowed away. Knowing she had a few minutes before takeoff, Lexa sent the messages she needed to send.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa to Michelle: We will be taking off momentarily. Hope is asleep and being a complete angel. Can you let Octavia know and show her this photo? *image of Lexa next to a sleeping Hope strapped into her seat on the plane attached*</p>
<p>Michelle to Lexa: She’s so cute! I’ll let her know and show her the picture. Let us know when you land.</p>
<p>Lexa to Michelle: Will do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: Can you two come over for dinner tonight say around 6pm?</p>
<p>Lincoln to Lexa, Clarke and Luna: Sure! Luna and I actually have some news we wanted to share with you two anyway so this is perfect.</p>
<p>Luna to Lexa, Clarke and Lincoln: Looking forward to it. Can’t wait to hear about your day trip to Portland!</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: Perfect. We’re headed back now and I can’t wait to see you later.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa, Lincoln and Luna: I’m thinking sour cream chicken enchiladas with a side salad and that chocolate mousse we all love for dessert.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: BEST. WIFE. EVER.</p>
<p>Lincoln to Clarke, Lexa and Luna: I share my sister’s enthusiasm for that dinner menu.</p>
<p>Luna to Lexa, Clarke and Lincoln: Sounds like an amazing dinner, can’t wait.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: See you all later today, we’re taking off now. Bye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I hope Lincoln handles the news okay. He’s always wanted to be a dad so I know he’ll love Hope; but no matter what, I will support him and I will be there for my niece.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lexa and co. are on their way home with Hope but how will Lincoln take the news that he's a father?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family jet landed back in Polis just after 3pm. Lexa was beyond exhausted from the day’s events but couldn’t bring herself to nap like the rest of her family on the flight home because she was too busy watching Hope. She had never been around a newborn before and wasn’t about to let the almost one month old out of her sight if she could help it. When she was told they could exit the plane, Lexa messaged Clarke to let her know they landed and then Michelle to ask her to tell Octavia they landed safely. Putting her phone away she noticed that Hope was suddenly a little smelly which told Lexa she needed a diaper change. The infant care course Clarke had signed them up for had begun on the 12th and one of the first things they had covered was changing a dirty diaper so Lexa asked Nyko to get the kids situated in her truck while the crew loaded Hope’s belongings into the truck bed so she could change her niece’s diaper.</p>
<p>Hope’s diaper turned out to be a blowout so Lexa was grateful for the extra outfits Octavia had packed in the diaper bag. She didn’t know custom onesies were a thing but one look at the onesie she had chosen to dress Hope in told her custom onesies were a thing. It was a blue and green tie-dyed with a heart shaped pride flag with “I” written in white cursive above the heart and “My Aunty Clarke &amp; Aunty Lexa” written below the heart in the same white cursive script. While she was looking through the diaper bag she discovered there were other custom onesies designed for the other members of their family too but Lexa thought the one about her and Clarke was appropriate for the little girl to meet Clarke in.</p>
<p>Lexa had just finished changing Hope, fastening her back in her carrier and washing her own hands when she began to repack the diaper bag when she felt something soft with what almost felt like a ribbon around it. Curiosity getting the best of her, Lexa pulled the object out to see what it was and she was shocked at what she found. The object was a baby blanket but it wasn’t for Hope; according to the tag, which was attached to an envelope and red ribbon around the blanket, the blanket was for her unborn children. Undoing the ribbon to look at the blanket she recognized it immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback - Three Years Ago</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O, why do you have a box full of baby stuff? Is there something you need to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, what are you talk….oh, you found that box.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. Care to explain why you have a bunch of baby blankets?”</p>
<p>“Those belonged to my mother. Every woman in the Blake family learns to crochet. Those blankets were made by my mom. Bell has a box of them too.”</p>
<p>“Why on earth did Aurora make so many baby blankets?”</p>
<p>“She always said that she made enough so that Bell and I would have enough for our children as well as the children of those we considered family.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well that was really nice of her.”</p>
<p>“She made one for you specifically you know,” Octavia said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“S..she did? But why?”</p>
<p>“When you visited last and the three of us and Lincoln went out for lunch she caught you staring at that little boy with his moms remember,” Octavia asked with a slightly pained expression that Lexa thought nothing of.</p>
<p>“How could I forget. That lunch was right after I had my yearly checkup and was reminded once again that I’ll never be able to have a biological child. That day sucked.”</p>
<p>“Well mom paid attention to how you looked at the boy and his moms longingly so she asked me about it after we parted way and I told her you can’t have kids. I know, I know it’s not my place to tell people but I couldn’t lie to my mom.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I get it. I’m not sure what this has to do with her making a blanket for the child I’ll never have though.”</p>
<p>“When I told her you can’t have kids she told me that where there’s a will there’s a way and that she was going to make you a baby blanket so that when it did finally happen for you your child would have a beautiful and soft blanket to call their own.”</p>
<p>“She literally met me for the first time that day we had lunch and after one meeting she decided to do something so thoughtful for me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah she did. It’s the blue ombre one that gradually turns into like a greenish color and on one corner she embroidered ‘Woods’ in white.”</p>
<p>“Found it! Wow, this is beautiful. I can’t believe she made this. A baby would be lucky to have a blanket like this.”</p>
<p>“You can take it with you if you want. I never gave it to you because she told me to hang onto it until you had a child.”</p>
<p>“I get that. You should just keep it though, not like I’ll ever be blessed with a child anyway; if by some miracle I ever am blessed with a child though you can give it to me then,” Lexa said as she folded the blanket back up and placed it in the box so it could be moved to Octavia and Lincoln’s new home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see this blanket again. I actually forgot about it to be honest. But why give it to me now, Octavia? When you told me about this blanket Aden and Madi were already two so why didn’t you just give it to Clarke before they were born. Never mind you couldn’t do that because your mom put my last name on it and that would have raised questions you didn’t want to answer. Ugh calm down Lexa, you decided you wouldn’t be angry anymore so don’t let the anger come back. The past is the past and it’s clear that Octavia is changing for the better. But that still raises the question of why now. Maybe I should just open the envelope and see what’s inside; maybe that will have the answers I’m looking for,” Lexa rambled as she talked to herself.</p>
<p>“Lexa? Baby are you okay?”</p>
<p>Lexa spun around quicker than The Flash when she heard her wife’s beautiful voice.</p>
<p>“Clarke,” she breathed out before quickly closing the distance and hugging her wife after giving her a passionate yet chase kiss. “I’m so happy to see you baby. How do you always know when I need you most,” she murmured into the blonde’s luscious locks.</p>
<p>“Hi baby. I’m happy to see you too. I know you didn’t ask me to meet you here but I thought after everything that has happened today you’d need me and honestly, I needed to be with you as soon as possible myself. I even took an Uber here so I could ride back with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came. I feel better about Octavia than I have since we found out what she did but everything that’s happened has been so mentally and emotionally taxing and being here in your arms is making me feel better already.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad. But babe why were you mumbling about Octavia and a baby blanket with your name on it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, three years ago I found this blanket in a box when I was helping her move stuff to the house she and Lincoln had purchased and she told me her mom had made it for me for my future children. Aurora knew I had been told I couldn’t have kids but she apparently was a believe in ‘where there’s a will there’s a way’ so when carrying on the Blake family tradition of making baby blankets for blood and chosen family she made one for me. She even embroidered ‘Woods’ on one corner. I found it in Hope’s diaper bag. The tag had my name on it but I haven’t opened the envelope yet. I was about to but that’s when you got here.”</p>
<p>“That was sweet of Aurora but I wonder why Octavia left it in the diaper bag for you to find.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Before the women could open the envelope though, Hope’s cries filled the cabin of the plane and Lexa rushed over to her niece and picked her up from her carrier.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay Hope. Aunty Lexa’s here. I’m here baby girl. You’re hungry, aren’t you? Your last bottle was during the ride to the airport so you’re ready for another bottle huh? Aunty Clarke is here. Do you want to meet her while I get your bottle and warm it up? Yeah, I think that’s a good idea too,” Lexa said as she cradled the girl in her arms and walked towards Clarke. “Clarke, this is Hope Alexandria Woods, our niece. Do you want to hold her while I prepare her bottle?”</p>
<p>Clarke couldn’t stop smiling as she nodded her head before finally saying, “I’d really like that.”</p>
<p>Lexa then transferred Hope from her arms and into Clarke’s before she went to prepare the girl’s bottle. When the bottle was prepped and the perfect temperature, thanks to the portable bottle warmer Octavia sent with them, Lexa returned to Clarke who was now sitting on the couch and speaking softly to Hope.</p>
<p>“Did you want to give her her bottle? I gave her her last bottle and she looks awful comfortable in your arms.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like to feed her,” Clarke said as she accepted the bottle and held it to Hope’s lips who immediately starting sucking on the nipple. “You’re really good with her you know.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“When she started crying you rushed to her side to soothe her and after knowing her for less than twelve hours and you knew her cry was a hungry cry and you knew how to prepare her bottle and everything. I’d say reading all those books and our class is paying off but some things are just pure natural instinct, like knowing what a specific cry means. You are going to be so good with our own little ones babe.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>“I know so and if you don’t believe just think about how you are with her because from what I’ve seen you’re fantastic with her. While she’s eating do you want to see what’s in the envelope?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” Lexa says as she grabs the envelope and opens it. “It’s a letter.”</p>
<p>“So read it babe, the suspense is starting to kill me,” Clarke says with a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“It says,</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexa,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you’re reading this I’m guessing you just had to change one of Hope’s diapers lol. Anyway, most of my personal belongings came with me to treatment, including the box of baby blankets you found way back when. When we were talking in the courtyard a matter of minutes ago I found out that you and Clarke are expecting triplets. Congratulations! I am so happy for you Lexa; I know how much you wanted to have a big family. I imagine Clarke was quite shocked to find out not only was she pregnant again but with triplets next time. I wish I could have seen her face. But I digress; when you found the box of baby blankets I told you about this one. I never gave it to Clarke when she was pregnant with Aden and Madi because then she’d have asked why it had “Woods” embroidered on it and the truth would have come out and back then I’d have done anything to keep the truth hidden. I’ll never be able to apologize enough for keeping you all separated back then. You’re reunited now though and happily married with three little miracles on the way so I think it’s time for me to give this to you. After all, you did tell me to give it to you should you ever be blessed with a child so it’s only fair that I give it you even if I am giving this gift six years late. I hope your children can find comfort wrapped in this blanket just like Hope finds comfort in her pink and purple one that my mom also made. Before you start to panic Lexa, Hope’s blanket is in the black duffle bag.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-O</em>
</p>
<p><em>P.S. It’s okay if you don’t want your children using a gift from me. Regardless if you use it for your children I wanted you to have it. May we meet again.</em>”</p>
<p>“Wow. I don’t know what to say. It is a gorgeous blanket though. What do you think Lex?”</p>
<p>“I think she’s trying to make an effort, and I think giving us this was very sweet, but I’m not sure if I want our kids using a blanket from her yet as terrible as that may sound. I just, I just worry that every time I look at it I’d be reminded of the day I found it and how she had me completely food into thinking she fully accepted me and if I think about that I’m afraid I let the anger back in and I really don’t want to let the anger back in.”</p>
<p>“That makes complete sense to me. Maybe we should both take Violet up on her offer to see us so we can work through our emotions regarding Octavia more because we’re going to be dealing with her now.”</p>
<p>“I think that would be a good idea. We’ll call Monday morning and book an appointment.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good to me Lex.”</p>
<p>The couple fell into a comfortable silence then as they both watched Hope lovingly as she finished her bottle and then Lexa took her over from Clarke to burp her. After that, the couple made their way to the truck, strapped Hope’s car seat in securely and then the little family finally made their way home where they were sure all hell would break loose in only a couple of hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At 5:45pm, Lexa took Hope up to the nursery and laid her down in the crib that had been partitioned off so the section Hope was in was the size of a standard crib. Aden and Madi were also in the nursery along with their pups Picasso and Solo who were all watching Hope’s every move. From the moment their dogs met the baby they were stuck to her like glue. It appeared that man’s best friend had instinctively known to protect Hope just as they protect the twins. Lexa and Clarke had discussed things when they got home and they decided it would be best to tell Lincoln about Hope without the little girl or Madi and Aden being in the room in case things took a turn and ended up in a screaming match. Before heading back downstairs though, Lexa made sure the baby monitor was on and grabbed the one from their bedroom so they could keep tabs on what was going on in the nursery and hear if Hope or their children needed them.</p>
<p>When she returned downstairs, Lexa found Clarke pacing in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have had Nyko stay to help us break the news.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, you and I both know there’s no easy way to do this but we could only keep Nyko so long before Mom started asking questions. We will get through this as a family. I wish you wouldn’t stress so much, it’s not good for you or Sprout, Kit and Squid,” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke flush against her and placed one hand on the blonde’s stomach while cupping her face with her other hand joining their lips in a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m just scared. You freaked out when I told you about Aden and Madi so what if he freaks out too?”</p>
<p>“I will never stop apologizing for how I reacted that day but babe, the situations are completely different. I didn’t freak because I didn’t want to be a mother; I freaked because I had been told I couldn’t be a mother so when you told me it felt like some cruel joke was being played on me. Lincoln however, like me, has always wanted to have kids but he’s never been told he can’t have them so he’s not going to have the same thoughts I had when you told me about our eldest children. He will be shocked sure but he will listen and he will love Hope and fall in love with her as quickly as we did.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re right but I’m still nervous.”</p>
<p>“So am I but no matter what we will get through this as a family. Thank you for facing this with me though, I’m not sure if I’d be this calm if you weren’t here with me.”</p>
<p>“I will always face things with you all the rest of the days of our lives just as you face things with me. I love you Lex,” Clarke said before kissing her wife chastely.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Lexa replied before connecting their lips once more but the kiss was cut short when they heard Lincoln calling out for them as he entered the house.</p>
<p>“Lexa! Clarke! We’re here,” the heard Lincoln call out.</p>
<p>“In the kitchen, Linc,” Lexa called back before turning to her wife to softly say, “I guess it’s time to face the music.”</p>
<p>“It is, but like you said we face this together.”</p>
<p>“Together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexa, Clarke! Hi! How was the trip to Portland,” Lincoln cheerfully asked as he greeted both women with a hug while Louis trotted up to Clarke and gently rubbed his head against her stomach in greeting to the babies.</p>
<p>“Hi guys, thank you for inviting us tonight,” Luna happily said as she too greeted the couple with a hug.</p>
<p>“Hi guys,” Lexa greeted.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re so glad you join us,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Where are the kids,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“They’re upstairs. You said that you two have news to share and Lex and I have news to share too so we had them stay upstairs so we could talk before dinner,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Dinner will be ready in a little under an hour, so how about we go talk in the living room and talk now,” Lexa suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay that sounds like a good plan,” Lincoln said but Lexa noticed he was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When group settled in the living room it was clear both couples were nervous. They had taken seats on the pair of couches that faced each other but neither couple was looking the other in the eye. Lexa was holding Clarke’s hand like her life depended on it and Clarke was griping Lexa’s with the same amount of intensity. Lincoln meanwhile was playing with his and Luna’s entwined fingers. Just when Lexa had gathered the courage to start to explain what happened in Portland Lincoln quickly blurted out their news so fast no one could fully make out what he said.</p>
<p>“IaskedLunatomarrymeandshesaidyesbutbeforeshesaidyesshetoldmeshewaspregnantsowearegettingmarriedandhavingababy”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but can you repeat that Linc and a little slower this time so I can make sure I actually heard you correctly,” Lexa said as she began to panic. <em>I swear it sounded like he said that not only are they getting married but they’re having a baby. Oh God, if I heard right that’s going to make what I have to tell him so much harder.</em></p>
<p>“You’ll have to excuse my fiancé, he’s been extremely excited and nervous since this morning. He said that he asked me to marry him but I nearly gave him a heart attack when I didn’t answer right away and instead pulled a pregnancy test out of my pocket and handed it to him. When this one finally recovered from the shock, God, he was so sweet just like you are with Clarke, Lexa. He got down on his knees and kissed my stomach while telling your niece or nephew that he was their daddy and so excited to meet them and that he loved them already. I blame the hormones but I turned into a blubbering mess then and then he slowly stood up and told me he loved me, loved us, more than anything and asked if I had an answer to his question. I of course said yes and made sure he knew I would have said yes even if I wasn’t pregnant,” Luna said as she and Lincoln grew emotional.</p>
<p>Lexa sat there in total shock while also have an internal panic attack because now she had to potentially ruin their happiness by telling them about Hope. Clarke could tell her wife was panicking so she took the lead congratulating the couple while her wife worked through her panic.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! That’s amazing! Congratulations, we’re so happy for you. Let me see the ring, please?!”</p>
<p>Lincoln and Luna had huge smiles on their faces as Lincoln let go of Luna’s hand and instead wrapped his arm around his fiancé while she extended her hand so Clarke could see the ring.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow this is gorgeous. Lex said he picked out an amazing ring but this is just breathtaking,” Clarke said as she took in the two carat, Monique Lhuillier Cherish pear shaped diamond with tapered shoulders ring set in a platinum pave diamond band with delicate milgrain detail which gave it a sophisticated vintage look.</p>
<p>“It’s my dream engagement ring. I saw it in a magazine one day but I never even told Lincoln or anyone about it so when I saw that he had picked my dream ring without even knowing it was my dream ring, God it was just perfect. And Lexa, I’m told you and Anya helped him pick it out so thank you.”</p>
<p>Hearing Luna address her specifically pulled Lexa from her internal panic attack but Lincoln knew his sister and knew something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Of course! I was thrilled when he asked me to go to the jewelers with him. And God, you’re pregnant! That’s amazing. Do you know how far along you are?”</p>
<p>“I’m due October 28th. So, we happened to find out right at the end of the first trimester. Abby did a scan for us. We wanted to see Nyko but I guess he was tied up in a patient emergency today but then we remembered Abby is a doctor too and she agreed to see us even though she’s not an OB. Do you guys want to see the first picture of your first niece or nephew?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah we’d love to see the picture,” Clarke answered for herself and a stunned Lexa.</p>
<p>“Wait, if you’re due in October that means….You got her pregnant your first time! And you made fun of me for getting Clarke pregnant both of our first times!”</p>
<p>Lincoln looked a little sheepish before looking his sister dead in the eyes and saying seriously, “what can I say that Woods seed earns an A plus in conception,” causing all for adults to burst out laughing while Luna also looks a tad bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe my baby brother just made a sex joke. Anya would be so proud. Wait, does Anya know?”<br/>“No. You and Clarke are the only ones we’ve told, well other than Abby but she had to know to do the checkup,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“We really did want to come here tonight to tell you about our engagement and our little one but Linc and I also wanted to ask you both something.”</p>
<p>“Okay, what’s up,” a perplexed Lexa asks.</p>
<p>“You and Clarke are the reason I even met Luna. She was your children’s teacher and then she became your friend and that’s what led me to her; that’s what led me to finding the love of my life. And, Lex you were the first member of our family to give me a chance to prove I had changed all those years ago. You were so hurt by what I had done but one day you decided to stop being angry and we talked and then you stood by me while I continued putting in the work to become the man I am today, a man I hope Dad could be proud of…,” Lincoln tailed off as he grew emotional.</p>
<p>“Linc, Dad would be so proud of you. You have become a wonderful man. You were there for my wife and my children when no one else was, you made sure she ended up with Madison who cared for her like a daughter, you stood by her and became an uncle to my kids without even knowing they were actually your biological niece and nephew. You made amends with Anya. You took over the company so I could focus on my family. God, Linc, I could go on for hours about all the reasons why Dad would be so fucking proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that, it means a lot,” Lincoln said before Luna picked up his speech where he left off.</p>
<p>“And Clarke; you became my friend when I didn’t have any. You welcomed me into your life and it led me to my soulmate. I never thought I’d fall in love but then through you and Lexa I met Lincoln and my world changed in the absolute best way possible. So, what we know it’s early to ask this but we are really hoping that you both would agree to be this baby’s godparents,” Luna said hopefully.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke were at a loss for words and opened and closed their mouth several times without any sound coming out. Finally, though, Lexa looked at Clarke before gathering her courage and looking straight at her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.</p>
<p>“We would be honored to be your child’s godparents but before you make that decision final there’s something we need to tell you, something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Lex, whatever it is it won’t change our decision,” Lincoln tried to assure his sister.</p>
<p>“It might. I hope it doesn’t but it might.”</p>
<p>“Does this have to do with why you looked like you were having an internal panic attack earlier?”</p>
<p>“H…how did you…how could you tell?”</p>
<p>“You’re my sister Lexa and I know you. I also know that while you looked like you were having an internal panic attack Clarke looked nervous and kept looking down at something that’s hidden from my view. So, whatever it is please spit it out.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I have to be the one to tell you this and I promise I will answer any questions to the best of my ability.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, you’re scaring me now,” Lincoln said as he gripped his fiancé's hand.</p>
<p>“When the twins and I arrived in Portland we were there to check out a player. What I didn’t know was that the player was someone I know, someone all of us know actually.”</p>
<p>“Who was the player Lexa,” Lincoln grit our having a bad feeling about where this was headed.</p>
<p>“It was Octavia. The player was Octavia.”</p>
<p>Lincoln then surprised everyone by standing up and starting to leave the room.</p>
<p>“Lincoln wait!”</p>
<p>“No Lexa! We all agreed that we would not talk about her! Why are you telling me this? Why on earth are you telling me that you saw her right after I told you that I’m engaged and having a baby?! This is one of the happiest days of my life so why are you trying to ruin that,” Lincoln said clearly upset.</p>
<p>Lexa went to move closer to her brother but he shook his head no so she sat back down.</p>
<p>“Lincoln, I’m telling you this because I found something out today that you need to know. Please sit back down and let me tell you everything without interruption. Then, if you want to leave that will be your choice but I can at least say I told you.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Lincoln growled before moving to sit next to Luna once more, who quickly laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>“I was angry when I saw her Linc, so angry. Aden and Madi were so happy and jumped into her arms and I basically ripped them away from her and ran away while she called after me begging me to talk to her. I know now that she wasn’t trying to get me to talk to her solely to seek forgiveness or to try and explain why what happened happened but rather because she needed to tell you something, something she had been wanting to tell you for awhile but we all ignored her attempts at contact. She had plans to come here next week when she’s discharged so she could tell you and all of us face to face but then I showed up. I called Clarke after seeing her and she knew I needed someone there with me but for obvious reasons it couldn’t be her and it would have been cruel to ask you or Anya or Raven to come so she sent Nyko to Portland. He wasn’t dealing with a patient emergency today; he was being a father supporting his daughter today. We had him fib about why he was gone so that no unnecessary pain had to be put on any of you but after what I learned I have no choice but to inflict pain now and I am so sorry for that baby brother. Talking to Clarke made it clear that I should at least talk to Octavia’s therapist while I was there.”</p>
<p>“I know you asked me not to interrupt but why would you torture yourself by talking to her therapist?”</p>
<p>“Because Lincoln, she wrote me a letter that I received during the first few days of our honeymoon. I opened it because there was no return address and the label was not handwritten so I was curious. After reading the letter and talking to Clarke about it as well as Addison’s therapist colleague, Violet, it became clear that for Clarke and I to have true closure we at least needed to talk to her therapist so I talked to him. His name is Gabriel and I’m not happy with him right now and honestly, I may still file a lawsuit against him but I digress. He held the same hatreds that Octavia did and like you Lincoln, he did the work and overcame it. He told me of her progress and why he does believe that the changes she has made are real. Before we parted ways, he gave me a stack of letters she had written during a recent therapy session. The exercise was designed to make her acknowledge her actions while also allowing her victims to read her raw thoughts should we ever choose to read the letter addressed to us. I have the letters with me and if you’d like yours to read after this I will give it to you but it is your choice. I chose not to read mine at that time and instead I wrote my own letter to Octavia. However, while Nyko took Aden and Madi to play on a nearby playground I called Clarke again and I read my letter with her. I knew there was no way I could read it without Clarke and at the time FaceTime was the only option unless I waited to read it until we were home but something made me want to read it while still in Portland and Lincoln I am so incredibly glad that I did because I learned something life changing in that letter.”</p>
<p>Before Lexa could continue though the soft sounds of Hope’s whimper’s indicating she was waking up filled the room.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get her Lex, you can keep talking,” Clarke said as she went to get up but Lexa stopped her.</p>
<p>“No, you need to rest babe; today has been stressful and I just want you and the babies to rest. I’ll go get her and have Aden and Madi go to the playroom s they’re closer while we keep talking.”</p>
<p>“Are either of you going to explain what the hell is going on,” Lincoln asked clearly still upset and now utterly confused.</p>
<p>“Honey, I think we need to try and stay calm and wait for your sister to return and finish telling us whatever it is she needs to say,” Luna said as she attempted to calm her fiancé while internally starting to put the pieces together for herself but not wanting to flat out ask in case she was wrong.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Lincoln said listening to his fiancé as his sister left the room.</p>
<p>The trio left in the living room then settled into an awkward silence as they waited for Lexa to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa made her way to the nursery and when she walked through the doors she was met by the most heartwarming scene ever. Aden and Madi had climbed into the crib and were lying on either side of Hope trying to soothe the crying girl. Looking at the scene, Lexa realized the twins had used the beanbag chairs that were now stacked on top of each other to get into the crib. She also noted that Picasso and Solo were lying right up against the crib with their snouts pushed through the bars so that could try to be close to Hope to comfort her too. Lexa quickly took her phone out and snapped a few pictures of the scene before quickly moving to the crib so she could soothe her niece.</p>
<p>“Mommy, she started crying and we didn’t know what to do so we thought if we cuddled her like you and Mama cuddle us when we’re upset that it would help but it’s now,” Madi explained to her mother.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I don’t like that you climbed into the crib because you could have gotten hurt but it’s very sweet of you both to want to soothe her. She’s hungry though so she won’t stop crying until she has a bottle.”</p>
<p>“How do you know she’s hungry,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“I can tell by her cry. Now lets get you two out of there so I can get Hope and get her a bottle,” Lexa said as she carefully lifted her children out of the crib before gently scooping Hope up. “Can one of you grab one of her pre-made bottles from the mini fridge and place it on the portable bottle warmer and start the warmer like I taught you on the plane?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy,” they said as the ran to the other side of the room to do as asked.</p>
<p>Cradling Hope close to her chest the little girl started clutching at her shirt and trying to maneuver her head towards Lexa’s breast causing Lexa to chuckle.</p>
<p>“I know it’s confusing baby girl but mine won’t be able to feed you. Don’t worry though your cousins are getting you a bottle and then I’ll feed you.”</p>
<p>“She’s not our cousin,” Aden said from his place next to the bottle warmer.</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s not is she. Who is she to you then?”</p>
<p>“Ugh Mommy already talked bout this,” Aden began with an eye-roll causing Lexa to chuckle some more. “She’s our cousin technically but she doesn’t have a big brother or a big sister to watch out for her and since you’re her daddy’s big sister Madi and me are taking on the job as her big brother and sister,” Aden said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she needs us to be her big sister and big brother and plus her cousin. We can do both like Grampy is your godfather plus your second daddy.”</p>
<p>“I see. Well I’ll let you two explain that to Uncle Lincoln and Aunty Luna.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll tell them,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Here’s her bottle Mommy; did we get it right,” Aden asked as Lexa tested the temperature on her wrist.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect. Thank you for warming this up. Here you go baby girl, eat up. That’s my girl. You’re such a good little eater Hope, you definitely get that from your daddy. You know I was just about to tell your daddy about you when you decided it was time for dinner. So, how about we go tell him now? Yeah, I think it’s a good idea to introduce you to your daddy now too.”</p>
<p>“Can we come too,” Aden asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“No, sweetheart. Uncle Lincoln has no idea that Hope even exists so Mama and I want as few people as possible there so he can process the news and let out his emotions. I would like you to go play in the playroom or watch some tv in the home theater so you’re closer to us though. Sound good?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Can we go to the playroom now,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>“Sure sweetheart,” Lexa said before her children ran off towards their playroom on the main floor. “Alright baby girl lets go meet your daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the living room, Lincoln was growing agitated and impatient.</p>
<p>“Clarke, can’t you just tell us whatever it is Octavia told you that you’ve deemed so important for me to know?”</p>
<p>“Linc, I want to tell you but this is something Lexa should tell you since Octavia isn’t here to tell you herself.”</p>
<p>“Of course, she’s not here to tell me herself because I don’t want to see or talk to her ever again. What she did to Lexa and to you is unforgivable. I made peace with the fact that she lied to me the entirety of our relationship but I can’t forgive what she did to you two and to Aden and Madi.”</p>
<p>“Lincoln, I know it’s going to be hard but you need to find a way to make peace with Octavia because I think you are going to have to talk to her sooner rather than later and being angry like this isn’t good for you,” Luna gently said.</p>
<p>“Luna, why on earth would you think I need to talk to her?”</p>
<p>And that was the moment when Clarke realized that Luna had figured things out or at least suspected but before anything else could be said, Lexa reentered the room holding Hope, who was still enjoying her bottle. As soon as she sat down Lincoln’s questions began.</p>
<p>“Lexa why are you holding a baby?”</p>
<p>“Babe, let your sister talk…please,” Luna begged her fiancé.</p>
<p>“Fine, but Lexa please explain already.”</p>
<p>“As I was saying before this one decided it was time for dinner,” Lexa began as she smiled at her niece, “I learned something life changing in the letter Octavia wrote to me. Lincoln, this will be hard for you to hear but please try to stay calm. In her letter, Octavia told me exactly what led to her hatred and she told me about her treatment but that’s not what changed my life. What changed my life was when she explained why she had been writing us letters from her treatment facility. When she checked herself in they performed standard tests and one blood test and ultrasound later it was discovered that Octavia was five months pregnant. She wasn’t just writing us letters to try and apologize she was writing us in an attempt to notify any of us that she was pregnant. She carried the baby almost to full-term but someone apparently decided they had to come a few weeks early because they just had to share a birthday with me,” Lexa said as she placed a kiss to Hope’s forehead and allowed the girl to grip her index finger. Lincoln, on April 7, 2021 at 3:09pm Octavia gave birth to a baby girl who weighed seven pounds and six ounces and was nineteen and a half inches long. She named that little girl, this little girl, Hope Alexandria Woods. Lincoln, congratulations you’re a father. This is your daughter,” Lexa said as tears began to fall down her cheeks due to the emotional moment.</p>
<p>Lincoln and Luna were both in tears hearing Lexa say that Octavia had given birth to Lincoln’s child. Lincoln couldn’t believe what his sister had just told him but one look at the little girl who was gripping his sister’s finger so tightly while looking up at her with love in her little eyes and he knew; he knew that that little girl was his.</p>
<p>“I…I have a daughter?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The truth is out but how will Lincoln and Luna react to the news?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I…I have a daughter?! And she named her Hope Alexandria Woods?”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby brother you have a daughter and she’s amazing. I’ve known her for less than a day and I’m already utterly and completely in love with her just like I instantly fell for my own children. And yes, she named her Hope Alexandria Woods. She told me that you had told her once that you wanted to name your firstborn after me so that’s what she did. She also said she wanted to name her after me herself too. I know you didn’t get a choice in her name but Linc, I’m so honored that she’s named after me. Would you like to hold your daughter?”</p>
<p>Through his tears, Lincoln managed to simply say, “yes.”</p>
<p>As fate would have it, Hope had just finished her bottle so Lexa set it aside as she stood and walked her niece over to her brother before laying her carefully in his arms.</p>
<p>“Hope, I’d like you to meet your daddy and Daddy, meet your daughter.”</p>
<p>Lincoln and Luna instinctively moved closer together and motioned for Clarke and Lexa to join them on their sofa which they did. Lexa sat next to her brother while Clarke sat next to Luna. In that moment, everyone’s attention was on Hope and Lincoln’s first ever interaction. Lincoln broke down in full-fledged tears as he held his daughter for the first time. Luna, immediately wrapped her arms around him and Hope and looked at the pair lovingly.</p>
<p>“Hi Hope, I’m your daddy and I am so happy to meet you. I didn’t know you were coming but you’re the best surprise. I love you so much already baby girl and I promise I’m going to love and protect you forever. You’re so beautiful baby girl. God, you’re so beautiful; so, so beautiful. She looks so much like me and Dad, oh God Lex, she looks like Dad.”</p>
<p>“I know. She’s a carbon copy of you two expect her eyes. She has…”</p>
<p>“She has Octavia’s eyes,” Lincoln finished for her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she does. Would you two like a moment alone with her,” Lexa asked wanting to give her brother and soon to be sister-in-law some alone time with Hope but Lincoln was having none of that.</p>
<p>“No, stay. You both should be here for this moment; after all you two are the ones who brought our little girl home to us.” Realizing what he just said, Lincoln turned to look at his fiancé for the first time since his daughter was placed in his arms and noticed she was crying too before saying, “I’m sorry Luna, I…I shouldn’t have assumed. Oh, God, if..if you don’t want to marry anymore because of this it’ll break my heart but I understand. I didn’t mean to assume you’d want to take part in raising her, I know I it’s not fair of me to ask you to help raise a child I fathered with another woman.”</p>
<p>“Babe breathe. I am not going anywhere. I said yes to your proposal because I love you, I’m in love with you, all of you and I will be for the rest of time. It doesn’t matter that my blood doesn’t run through her veins; all that matters is that she is your daughter which means as far as I’m concerned, she’s my daughter too and I am going to love her just as much as I already love our child growing inside me. I won’t assume what role I should have in her life because I respect that that is up to you and Octavia but I’m in, I’m so in baby. I want this, I want you, I want her, I wand this little one growing inside me, I want our family, all of it,” Luna declared before kissing Lincoln.</p>
<p>“God, you’re perfect. I don’t know how I got so lucky. How are you accepting of Hope this quickly? I just can’t believe how selfless you are to accept her automatically, no questions asked,” Lincoln said in awe of his fiancé.</p>
<p>“As you know, my biological father was never in the picture. When I was four though, my mother met a man, who she eventually married, and he accepted me as his own the moment he met me. There was never any doubt or an argument about me not really being his, I was simply his daughter from day one. That man is the only man I’ve ever called my father. His example taught me from a young age that blood is not what makes a family. I think our family is proof of that. I mean look at how many people make up our family who do not share blood with all or some of us. So of course, I accept Hope from day one. I will respect yours and Octavia’s wishes regarding any titles but no matter what in my heart she is my daughter just as much as this little one is my son or daughter.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m going to have to talk to Octavia now but babe, I want you to be her mom. Look at Lexa, Anya and I, we have four parents so why can’t Hope have two moms?”</p>
<p>“Actually, if I can interject? I already know what Octavia’s opinion is on this subject,” Lexa says slightly nervous.</p>
<p>“Really? How,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“I decided while in Portland that it was time for me to let go of my anger. I found the closure I needed after talking to her therapist and her and I’m at peace with it now. I don’t forgive her and she knows that but I’m done being angry. I had told Octavia in my letter to her that she wasn’t a parent and didn’t understand yet but that a children’s needs come before our own. I didn’t know about Hope when I wrote that. As soon as I read her letter though, I literally ran back to the center to find her because I wasn’t going to leave without talking to her about Hope and at least meeting Hope. Octavia surprised me though; she told me that as much as she wanted Hope with her every second of every day she needed to put Hope’s needs first and what was best for Hope was to come home with me so that I could bring her to you. Linc, in that moment I was in awe of her. The Octavia that hurt us all so deeply never would have handed her newborn daughter to me of all people or sent her child to be with her father while she finished inpatient treatment. It was then that I realized that I was a hypocrite because I preached in my letter that our children’s needs come before our own and yet I ripped my own children away from her that morning because of my need to not have anything to do with her and in doing so I ignored my children’s need to say goodbye, for now, to her and get closure of their own. So, I gave Aden and Madi the choice to see Octavia to say goodbye and they wanted to see her. She was so good with them and she introduced them to Hope and taught them how to hold her. I filmed the whole thing so you can see it. While Madi was holding Hope with Octavia’s help she was telling Hope about our family and she mentioned you Luna and she turned to us and asked us what you were to Hope. And do you know what Octavia said?”</p>
<p>“I imagine she said that Hope was her child and therefore Luna was nothing to her.”</p>
<p>“No, Lincoln, that’s not what she said at all. Quite the opposite actually. She looked Madi in the eyes and said so sincerely that she couldn’t force Luna to take on a role in Hope’s life but that she had a feeling Luna would accept Hope with open arms because you would not be with someone who wouldn’t accept children into her life and that based on my face she had hope that Luna really would accept Hope. The she said that Luna would be Hope’s second mommy if she wants to be.”</p>
<p>“Sh…she said that, really,” Lincoln asked completely shocked.</p>
<p>“Octavia, said that about me, someone she only met a couple of times at school,” Luna asked equally shocked.</p>
<p>“She did. Madi then asked if that meant you wouldn’t be Hope’s stepmom like how Mikey from your class this past year had a stepmom and Octavia said that she didn’t like the word stepmom because those individuals choose to love a child that isn’t biologically theirs as if the child were their own so they deserve to be referred to as the child’s parent too in her book,” Lexa said with a new wave of tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she said that but it makes me so happy. I’ve only just met her but I already love her so much and know I’d do anything for her and I want to her mom, I really really want to be her mom.”</p>
<p>“I want that too Lu, I want you to be her mom. So, Hope, I guess it’s time you meet your mama. Babe, do you want to hold our daughter?”</p>
<p>“Yes, God, yes,” Luna said as she carefully took over the baby from Lincoln.</p>
<p>“Hi Hope, I’m your mama. You look so much like your daddy and Aunty Lexa. I hope your baby brother or sister looks just as much like Daddy as you do. I love you baby girl and I promise to always love you unconditionally and to always be here for you. I’m so grateful your mommy had you so that Daddy and I could meet you. You and your baby brother or sister are the best gifts I’ve ever received,” Luna said as she placed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.</p>
<p>The group sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they all simply watched Hope but eventually the silence was broken.</p>
<p>“She’s actually changing isn’t she,” Lincoln finally asked so softly they would have missed it if they had not of been so close to him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Linc, she really is.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s time for me to talk to her therapist myself then and then talk to her. If you can choose to no longer be angry and obviously set aside your feelings for Octavia for Hope’s sake I should do the same because that’s what’s best for my daughter. I do have a question though.”</p>
<p>“What’s that,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“She sent Hope home with you while she finishes inpatient so does that mean she’s planning to come take her away when she’s done because I won’t let her take my daughter away.”</p>
<p>“Lincoln, calm down. She is set to be discharged from inpatient at the end of next week. I will be sending the jet to fly her here when that happens. She knows you two need to talk about custody and she wants to work out an agreement with you. She doesn’t want to take her away from you but you do need to figure an arrangement out but we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, lets celebrate all this amazing news and just enjoy time together.”</p>
<p>“Lexa’s right. When you two talk, you can figure out an arrangement. Custody is literally the first big talk Lexa and had on day one so when you talk to her just get it out of the way. But, for tonight lets enjoy dinner and celebrate the fact that not only are you two getting married but now you have a beautiful little girl and a second child already on the way,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“I think that’s an excellent idea. We definitely have a lot to celebrate today. But, where are the kids and all three dogs,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“The dogs must have followed Madi and Aden to the playroom. You should have seen Madi and Aden when I walked into our nursery to get Hope when she started crying. They had stacked the bean bag chairs so they could climb into the crib with her and cuddle her to try and make her feel better. I swear it was the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“Awe. Please tell me you got pictures babe?”</p>
<p>“Oh my God pictures! We didn’t take pictures of Luna and I meeting Hope.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we did. I took pictures and recorded you meeting her because I promised Octavia I would so you and she would each have it. I’ve been sending her pictures of Hope since I took her. If it’s okay with you I’d like to send her the pictures and video of you both meeting her.”</p>
<p>“I took pictures as well Linc, so you’re covered,” Clarke added.</p>
<p>Lincoln appeared to be thinking about Lexa’s question when Luna gently nudged him as she continued to hold Hope.</p>
<p>“Things may not be great with Octavia right now but Hope is her daughter too and she sent our daughter here to be with us instead of keeping her with her so I think the least we can do is show some good will by sharing pictures and videos with her.”</p>
<p>“You’re right babe. Allowing you to continue sharing pictures and videos with her is the first way I can show that I’ll put Hope’s needs first. You can continue sharing pictures and videos with her. Could you give us the contact information as well so we can send updates too.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing Linc.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Lincoln suddenly exclaimed startling everyone, including Hope, but Luna was able to quickly settle her back down.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong babe?”</p>
<p>“Lu, we don’t have a nursery set up or anything for a baby yet. How can we take care of Hope when we have nothing?”</p>
<p>“Linc, Octavia sent all of Hope’s belongings back with Lexa. How else do you think she got that onesie she’s wearing? And Lexa and I thought you guys could stay here with us until you have a nursery set up since ours is completely set up and Raven did build a crib that’s the size for four standard cribs so we have the room. Plus, it would allow us to be here to help you.”</p>
<p>Lincoln and Luna finally really looked at what Hope was wearing and smiled when they saw the “I love my Daddy” onesie.</p>
<p>“She wasn’t going to hide her from then. She really did intend to tell me.”</p>
<p>“She did. She asked me to dress her in the onesie when she met you. When she realized we weren’t reading her letters, she decided she’d come to Polis once she was discharge from treatment so you could meet her then I showed up and well here we are.”</p>
<p>“Are you two really okay with the three of us and Louis staying her until we can get our own nursery set up,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. Lexa and I would love to have you here. Honestly, stay as long as you like, it’s not like we don’t have the room,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Linc, what do you think,” Luna asked him.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a good idea. Thank you for letting us stay here but um can you get Aden and Madi out here, I want to thank them for already caring about their little cousin so much.”</p>
<p>“About that. My kids have decided that since I’m your older sister and Hope doesn’t have any older siblings it means that they are going to be her older siblings and cousins. Don’t ever say they’re just her cousin because believe me, they will correct you; they’ve already corrected me in fact.”</p>
<p>“Awe, that’s adorable. Seriously, how the hell did we get so lucky with such amazing partners and kids?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Linc, but I’m glad we ended up with them.”</p>
<p>“Me too. So, someone go call the munchkins out here so we can have some time altogether before dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lexa brought Aden, Madi and all three dogs into the living room, the group spent time fawning over Hope and enjoying each other’s company. They made it about half-way through before Lincoln circled back to a question that never got fully answered earlier.</p>
<p>“You two never really answered if you’ll be our unborn baby’s godparents you know.”</p>
<p>“If you still want Lexa and I do be your unborn child’s godparents we’d be more than happy to take on that role.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I’d really like to be their godparent, baby brother.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m glad that’s settled but what about Hope,” he asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“What do you mean,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“I think what my soon-to-be husband is trying to ask is if you’ll be her godparents too. I think it’s fitting that you two would be Hope’s godparents too since you brought her home to us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, oh! Well, I’d be honored to be one of Hope’s godparents,” Clarke said as new happy tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’d really like to be one of Hope’s godparents too but only if it’s okay with Octavia. I don’t want her to think that we’re trying to cut her our or anything.”</p>
<p>“I get that and agree. Luna and I will have to make big decisions with her. Could you call her after dinner? I don’t want to get into everything tonight but I would like the godparent issue settled and I’d really like to thank her for giving birth to our daughter and for naming her after you like I always wanted my firstborn to be.”</p>
<p>“They don’t allow patients to have access to electronics but I can call Michelle and she should be able to get the phone to Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Linc,” Aden finally asked after the adults stopped talking.</p>
<p>“Yeah buddy?”</p>
<p>“Aunty Luna called you her soon-to-be husband and Mama said unborn child so what’s that all mean?”</p>
<p>It was only then that the four adults realized they never told Aden and Madi about the engagement or new baby when they joined them in the living room which caused them all to lightly chuckle at their failure to rely important information.</p>
<p>“It means that this morning I asked Aunty Luna to marry me and she said yes and we also found out we’re having another baby. Aunty Luna’s pregnant. What do you think about that?”</p>
<p>“YAY!,” the twins cheered in unison.</p>
<p>“So you two are okay with me marrying Uncle Lincoln and with us having another baby?”</p>
<p>“Duh, you’re Aunty Luna so you’re supposed to marry Uncle Linc. And we love babies. Hope is awesome and we love her and we love our baby brothers and sisters so we’ll love your new baby too. More babies means more people to play soccer with,” Madi happily replied.</p>
<p>“I’m really excited! Do I get to wear a tux again? And do I get to stand up front like I did when Mommy and Mama got married? And I can’t wait til Hope and River are big enough to play with us,” Aden quickly said.</p>
<p>“River? Are you calling our unborn baby River,” Lincoln asked his nephew.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Mommy and Mama picked Sprout because that’s what a baby tree is and our last name is Woods and Kit is what a baby Gryphon is called so both their nicknames are like our last name and Mama’s old last name then Squid is cause it was mine and Madi’s favorite exhibit at the Aquarium. They all have special meanings and Aunty Luna is a Woods now and Rivers is her old last name so I called the baby River cause it’s a special name,” Aden explained like it was obvious.</p>
<p>Luna was tearing up listening to Aden’s reasoning for calling their baby River and she couldn’t help but be in awe of the young man he was becoming. Lincoln was also in awe of his nephew but couldn’t deny that he did like the nickname River after hearing why Aden picked it.</p>
<p>“I actually really like that. I’ve been thinking of unique nicknames for the baby ever since Luna showed me the test but calling him or her River because of Luna’s maiden name feels right. What do you think Lu?”</p>
<p>“I think we are very lucky to have such thoughtful family members. I love the nickname. I’m all for calling this little one River until we choose their name for after they’re born.”</p>
<p>Placing his hand on Luna’s still flat stomach, Lincoln said, “welcome to the family River; we all can’t wait to meet you.”</p>
<p>The family sat there in awe of the moment until it clicked in Lincoln’s head that he didn’t answer Aden’s questions about the wedding.</p>
<p>”Buddy, you asked about the wedding too but we haven’t figured out the wedding details yet but we’ll keep you posted. I do know that’d like to marry Aunty Luna sooner rather than later so how about a June wedding babe?”</p>
<p>“June? As in June that’s in like a month June,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, that June,” Lincoln said with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“I want to marry you as soon as possible too but why this June babe?”</p>
<p>“The month of June was named after Juno, the goddess who was the protector of women in all aspects of life but especially in marriage and in childbearing so a June wedding is considered to be an omen for good fortune. Since we just welcomed our first child into our family and our second will be joining us in October I think it would be fitting to have a June wedding, don’t you? Plus, I’d really like to be married before our second child is born.”</p>
<p>“Awe, that’s so sweet,” Lexa said causing Clarke to playfully slap her for intruding on her brother’s moment, not that he seemed to care.</p>
<p>“I guess I only have one, well three questions then. First, how does June 13, 2021 sound for a wedding?”</p>
<p>“You want to get married on the anniversary of when you met your dad,” Lincoln asked in awe.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. He chose to be my father the second he met me just I chose Hope the second I met her and since he can’t be there to walk me down the aisle getting married on the anniversary of when I met him feels right; it makes it feel like he’ll be there with us still.”</p>
<p>“I love it and I love you,” he said before kissing his fiancé.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to officially be Mrs. Woods. Clarke, do you think you can handle there being another Mrs. Woods in the family?”</p>
<p>“I think I can handle it. I’m really happy for you guys.”</p>
<p>“Me too; I can’t wait to officially call you my sister even though in my eyes you already are.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you both are so happy then because that brings me to my second and third questions. Clarke, you have become one of my best friends and my sister and as you know I don’t have any biological siblings and I also can’t imagine getting married without you standing next to me so would you be my maid of honor?”</p>
<p>“Really? Yes, yes I’d love to be your maid of honor but I’m going to be so huge in June!”</p>
<p>“You’re going to look more beautiful than ever in June, my love,” Lexa sweetly says before kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“Lexa’s right. You are going to be glowing and I’ll have a bump by then too so we can be bump buddies! Thank you for agreeing to be my maid of honor, it means the world to me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for asking, that meant the world to me.”</p>
<p>“God, I want to blame the hormones for all the crying but I know they’re not fully to blame today. Ugh, my last question was for Madi and Aden. Uncle Linc and I talked about a few things we wanted for our wedding earlier today and one of the things we wanted was for you Madi, to be our flower girl and for you Aden, to be our ring bearer like you did at your mommies’ wedding. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the twins cheered in unison.</p>
<p>“Lexa, we didn’t forget about you. I have two amazing sisters to pick between to be my best woman but I was hoping to get your blessing to ask Anya to stand up for me. We have come so far in recent months and it would mean a lot to me if she stood up for me. I won’t do it if it’ll hurt your feelings though.”</p>
<p>“Lincoln, no. You have my blessing to ask Anya to stand up for you as your best woman even though you don’t need it. This is your wedding and what you want it what matters. I will be happy just sitting in the front row holding Hope.”</p>
<p>“Actually, we had something else in mind for you. Obviously, we didn’t know about Hope when we talked about this earlier but we were hoping you would marry us. You were the first to truly give me a second chance and that second chance is what put me on the path that led me to this moment. That led me to not only meeting my soulmate but getting to marry her and share a beautiful daughter with her and another little one we’ll meet in the fall. You never take any of the credit for shaping me into the man I am today but Lexa, without you I honestly don’t know if I would have survived. There were days in treatment where I logically knew I was getting better but I thought there was no hope of ever having my family back and then you walked in one day and you gave me hope. Then years later you and your wife became the reason I met the woman who will soon be my wife. I also may have looked into getting you legally ordained while we were waiting for Abby to do the scan earlier and I kinda already ordained you, so what do say sis, will you marry us on June 13th?”</p>
<p>“Say yes Mommy,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“You gotta say yes Mommy, Uncle Linc did marry you and Mama,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“You both really want me to be the one to marry you,” Lexa asked, voiced full of emotion.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lexa, Lincoln and I really want you to marry us.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess in that case my answer is….YES! Yes, I’d be thrilled to marry you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Lexa set Aden and Madi up in the home theater watching Moana. for probably the millionth time, while the Lincoln and Luna insisted on cleaning up the dishes leaving Clarke to get some snuggles with Hope on the couch. Once they were all seated together on the sofa, and Lincoln was once again holding Hope, they decided it was time to call Michelle to see if she’d allow Octavia to talk to them for a bit. Before Lexa could dial the number though Lincoln started to panic.</p>
<p>“What do I even say to her? How do I apologize for not realizing she was pregnant? How do I apologize for ignoring her letters which led to not being there for Hope’s birth? Lex, you’re the only one who’s actually talked to her since December so how did you do it?”</p>
<p>“I let my wife calm me down and reassure me first. Then I reminded myself that I was choosing to no longer be angry about what happened because the anger wasn’t helping anyone. I then had to remind myself that Hope was the priority and that even if I can never forgive Octavia I will have to be civil to her for Hope’s sake. Then I just went and found her and she actually got the conversation going but once we were talking it honestly was easy and even though we didn’t really talk about what she did talking to her was the final thing that really gave me the closure I needed to move on with my life. I feel unburdened now and I don’t know, I just know everything is going to be okay. So, my advice is let me talk first and get the conversation going and then just speak from your heart. This is a chance for the four of us to talk to her and make a conscious effort to work together to give Hope the best life possible. It may take time for the rest of the family to come to terms with her being back in our lives but at the very least the four of us, and Nyko, will be able to be civil towards her and always put Hope first starting now.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m so glad you’re here for this, both of you. If Octavia had shown up on our doorstep with Hope I don’t think I’d have handled it as well as I did with it being you two that told us so thank you. I’m ready to call now. Lu, are you ready?”</p>
<p>“I’m ready. What about you Clarke?”</p>
<p>“I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Okay then, I’m dialing Michelle’s number now,” Lexa said as she put the call on speaker phone</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring! Ring! Ring!</em>
</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Michelle Williamson.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Michelle, this is Lexa Woods.”</p>
<p>“Lexa! Hi! How’s Hope doing? Were you able to talk to your brother and his girlfriend and introduce them yet?”</p>
<p>“Hope’s great. And yes, I was able to talk to my brother and his fiancé. I actually just sent you the pictures and video from them meeting as well as a few shots we took of all of us so you can pass them along to Octavia.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful. She’s been a nervous wreck about how your brother would react.”</p>
<p>“He and Luna welcome her with open arms the second I told them.”</p>
<p>“I actually just got the pictures and oh my goodness look at them! Wow, your brother and his fiancé are a gorgeous couple and they look so happy and Hope looks so content in their arms. Thank you for sending these, they’ll mean a lot to Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I gave Lincoln and Luna your contact information as well because they want to be able to send pictures and updates as well.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful. I knew everything would work out. She’s been beating herself up since you left thinking she doesn’t deserve to be Hope’s mother because of what she did and she’s worried you guys would stop sending updates now that you have Hope and don’t need her to have access to her.”</p>
<p>“We would never do that. We may not be together anymore but she’s Hope’s mother and we are putting aside our feelings about her because that’s what’s best for our daughter. And we would never take Hope away from her. I don’t know how we’ll work out custody but we will work it out because that’s what’s best for Hope,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Sorry Michelle, that was Lincoln, I probably should have mentioned that you’re on speakerphone and it’s myself, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna and Hope here.”</p>
<p>“No worries. Hello everyone. I’m actually glad I got to her him state so firmly his position. Lincoln, I know you don’t know me but I think it’s inspiring how well your family has reacted to this news and how you have all decided to set aside your differences with Octavia for Hope’s sake. Not many families in your position would be handling things as you all are.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that and thank you for being there for Octavia and our daughter when Luna and I couldn’t be.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Michelle, we were wondering if it would be possible to speak to Octavia tonight. I know it goes against protocol but we’d really like to talk to her,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not a problem. This isn’t exactly a typical situation so adjustments to protocol can be made.”</p>
<p>“Thank you but when you give her the phone can you tell her it’s me calling? I don’t want her to panic if you tell her it’s all of us.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a good idea Lexa. She’s out on the field going through soccer drills. She’s been out there for most of the day since you left actually. Give me about five minutes and I’ll have her call you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you Michelle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we just wait now,” Clarke said when the call ended.</p>
<p>“Yeah….”</p>
<p>“Lex, what are you thinking? Whenever you say ‘yeah’ like that it means you’re thinking hard about something,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t forgive her for what she did and she knows that and she knows I may never be ready to forgive her but I can’t help but wonder if I reacted rashly by refusing to even consider her for a camp contract with the Warriors.”</p>
<p>“As much as I am putting aside our differences for my daughter’s sake, do you honestly think it’d be a good idea to reward her with a chance to play professional soccer,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think of it as a reward though. Hear me out. When we approached the field this morning I saw her from behind but her technique and form was flawless. She was always good whenever we’d play during your visits but she was better than good with the little bit I saw. If she had been any other player I’d have at least offered her a camp contract but I didn’t do that because of my own feelings towards her. Is it really fair of me to refuse her a job opportunity because of past actions that she’s shown she’s working to correct?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like it but I do see your point babe.”</p>
<p>“I see it too. Maybe it’s easier for me to see because I wasn’t around really when everything came to light but I see your point. It’s like how can you hold yourself out to the world as an equal opportunity team if you won’t consider one person because of bad past experiences, right,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking Luna. Plus, again hear me out, we want Hope here with us and that means we need Octavia to live in Polis. She lost her job in Arkadia when she elected to seek treatment and even if I gave her a camp contract and she didn’t make the roster it might get her to stay once she sees that we can all co-exist. I don’t want you guys to think I want to trick or manipulate her into moving her because I wouldn’t do that but if she was any other player she would have been offered a camp contract at minimum today. I don’t know, I’m probably not explaining myself well, it’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>“No sis, I think I understand. You’re saying that if she was any other player she’d be moving to Polis to fight for a final roster spot at camp but because it’s Octavia and there’s a lot of bad blood you didn’t offer her the contract and therefore she’s not currently making final plans to move here. And you’re also acknowledging that she needs a job and a camp contract would give her hope for earning a good paying job while at the same time giving her a reason to stay close so that Luna and I don’t have to live God knows how far away from our daughter. Also, for the record, we all know you would never trick or manipulate her to get her to stay in Polis nor would you put her on the Warriors’ final roster just to keep her here. We know you’d only give someone a final roster spot if they earned it.”</p>
<p>Clarke and Luna nodded their agreement before Lexa asked the question that had been on her mind for a little bit now.</p>
<p>“So, if I were to ask Michelle to record Octavia playing a little one-on-one against her tomorrow, would you all be okay with me offering her a camp contract if her level of play warrants it?”</p>
<p>“I’m scared to have her around so much because I haven’t talked to her face to face like you were able to sis but selfishly I would like her to be given a camp contract at least because then Luna and I know our daughter will be in Polis. I don’t forgive her but it’s like we’ve been saying we have to set aside our differences and learning to be okay with sharing a city with her is something we need to do for Hope’s sake. Plus, I believe you when you tell me she is changing and that gives me hope. And I’d also be a total hypocrite if I didn’t at least think that she could truly change seeing as I did change after seeking treatment like she is doing now. So yes, I’d be okay with it.”</p>
<p>“I would too. Look at Lincoln, he’s the perfect example of someone being able to successfully change when they put in the work. I want my daughter in the same city as us plain and simple so if her talent is worthy of a camp contract then I support that happening too.”</p>
<p>“Clarke? What about you babe?”</p>
<p>“I want to say yes for all the reasons you three have laid out but I’m hesitant.”</p>
<p>“You’re worried about what having Octavia in Polis will do to Raven, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Lex, I am. Lincoln, you know I love you, and I love Hope so much already, but until she met Anya, Raven truly believed she was going to marry Octavia and have children with her. So, I’m scared how she’s going to react to Hope even existing and terrified about her reaction to Octavia moving to Polis. However, we all know Octavia. When it comes down to it we all know the real Octavia and we know that she’s coming here regardless and she will probably move here regardless of job prospects because she’s a mother now and her child comes first. She proved that Hope comes first by sending her here with Lexa so we have no reason to think she won’t continue putting Hope first. Ultimately though, as much as I hate to say this because Raven is my sister, I don’t think her opinion matters here because at the end of the day Hope is the priority. Hope is innocent in this situation, she didn’t cause harm to anyone she was born out of love that was once shared and she deserves to live in the same city as all three of her parents. So, if you want my opinion babe, offer her the contract if her level of play is worthy of it.”</p>
<p>“When you two were in Mauritius, Raven and I started to bond and she talked to me about her past with Octavia one day. We were on the beach and Aden had brought us an oyster with a pearl inside and told us that Aunty O told him that if you find a pearl in an oyster it’s good luck. When he ran back to Madi, Anya and Linc to continue building a sand castle Raven just started telling me about her history with Octavia and how she always imagined they’d have kids one day. But then she told me that she was glad that everything between her and Octavia happened because it’s what led her to never return to Arkadia which is why she accepted the NASA gig in Polis over their Arkadia office. And as we all know, Raven moving to Polis is how she met Anya. I don’t know if you guys know this but they’re looking into IVF so they can have a child together. So, she may be upset and hurt at first but I think she’ll be okay with Hope. I also think that when she sees you two especially are setting aside your differences for Hope’s sake that she will follow suit. It’s going to be hard for her like it is for you all but I think Raven is mature enough to learn to be okay with Octavia being around. I mean even if she didn’t move here she would still be in our lives, you know?”</p>
<p>“Luna’s right. I know we need to tell Anya, Raven, Mom, Abby and Madison about Hope still but I think they will all accept her and follow our example where Octavia is concerned.”</p>
<p>“I agree with all of you. Alex gave me full autonomy over deciding whether or not to sign Octavia so if her skill level warrants it I will offer her a camp contract. I will however, need to fill Alex in on who Octavia is to us before signing her because I want Alex to know that Octavia isn’t some stranger.”</p>
<p>“That’s reasonable. It’s not like I’m going to hide the existence of my daughter so scream it from the rooftops for all I care,” Lincoln said with a chuckle just as the phone began to ring.</p>
<p>“I guess this is it guys. Remember, Octavia doesn’t know any of you are on the call so remain silent until I tell her you are all on the call.”</p>
<p>Seeing Clarke, Lincoln and Luna nod, Lexa answered the call.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Hi Lexa. It’s me, Octavia.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you all think the first conversation Lincoln has with Octavia since their breakup with go?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, this is Lexa.”</p><p>“Hi Lexa. It’s me, Octavia.”</p><p>“Hey O. How are you holding up?”</p><p>“You called me O.”</p><p>“Old habits I guess but I meant it when I said I’m ready to move forward so I don’t know…I’m not ready yet and you still have work to do but I guess I want to be ready for the day that I can forgive you and I hope that day does come.”</p><p>“Me too. I hope I earn yours, Clarke’s, Lincoln’s, Raven’s, Aden’s and Madi’s forgiveness one day. You are the six people I hurt the most and I want to be better.”</p><p>“I know. Just keep doing the work. But seriously, how are you holding up?”</p><p>“I miss her, Lexa. God, I miss her so damn much; it’s like my heart isn’t in my chest anymore and instead it’s in Polis and I don’t feel complete anymore. I know I did what’s best for Hope but I miss my little girl. How is she? Has she met Lincoln and Luna yet? Michelle didn’t tell me she just said you wanted to talk.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Octavia. Clarke can tell you how much of a blubbering mess I become when I’m away from Aden or Madi or now away from her and Sprout, Kit and Squid. Hope is good. Pretty sure she’s charmed everyone, including the dogs. She did meet Lincoln and Luna. Check Michelle’s text message thread with me. I sent her all the pictures and video from them meeting her when I asked to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay, give me a couple minutes so I can look.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be here once you been able to look at everything.”</p><p>Lincoln nudged her shoulder the second Octavia said she needed a couple minutes so Lexa muted her end of the call so her brother could speak without Octavia hearing them.</p><p>“Can you hook your phone up to that selfie stick tripod thing you have so we can all fit on the screen for a group FaceTime chat?”</p><p>“Yeah, we can do that Linc.”</p><p>“Okay good. She just sounds so broken and I can tell in her voice she loves Hope and her heart is breaking every second she doesn’t see her. I may not be ready to forgive her either but I can’t let her feel that bad when seeing our daughter on her screen might help her pain. Plus, Hope needs all of her parents so this will be good for her too. Octavia sent her here because it’s what was best for Hope and seeing her mommy on the screen is what’s best for her now.”</p><p>“I love you Lincoln, you’re compassion and grace is inspiring right now,” Luna said before kissing her fiancé and then placing a soft kiss to their little girl’s head.</p><p>“I love you too, we love you too,” he said after the kiss broke and before placing a kiss if his own to her lips.</p><p>“She’s right Linc, you’re handling all of this better than we ever could have guessed and it’s amazing to watch,” Clarke told her brother-in-law.</p><p>“They’re both right baby brother. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you too Lex. She hurt you worse than any of us and you’ve been a freaking saint. It’s your handling of the situation that’s giving me the courage to handle it how I am. I love you sis.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lexa said as she got the selfie stick tripod out of the drawer in the coffee table and set it up, clicking her phone in place and returning to her seat with the controller for the tripod.</p><p>“Lexa, I’m back. God, she looks so happy with you guys. And Lincoln, he looks so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cry before but in the video, it was clear he and Luna were both in tears. It’s clear as day that they love her already. Thank you, thank you so much for sending these I’m going to cherish them forever. I hate to ask this of you Lexa, but right now you’re the only speaking to me but um do you think you could call Lincoln and ask him and Luna to call me? I’d really like to talk to them.”</p><p>“O, I’m going to switch to FaceTime, is that okay?”</p><p>“Y…yes, yeah that’d be great.”</p><p>“Cool, give me one second. Hi O,” Lexa said again now that she could see the younger girl’s face. As she moved back to reclaim her seat between Lincoln and Clarke, Octavia was finally able to see that they weren’t alone on the call causing the girl to tear up instantly. “I should probably tell you that Clarke, Lincoln, Luna and Hope have been there the whole time. It was Lincoln’s idea to switch to FaceTime though so you could see Hope. I hope this is okay.”</p><p>“It’s more than okay; can I see Hope for a minute before we talk?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lincoln said as he moved Hope in his arms so Octavia had a clear view of her.</p><p>“Hi baby girl. Mommy misses you so much! I can’t wait to hold you again my sweet girl. I know you’re having a blast there though. I love you Hope. I love you so much,” Octavia said as tears streamed down her face. When she finished talking she sat there just staring at Hope for a few minutes before turning her eyes back to the four adults in the room. “I don’t know how to start this so I guess I’ll start by saying Hi,” she said with a small chuckle. “I’ll admit I don’t know how to do this. I know now isn’t the time to talk about everything but I do just want to say that I will be here when you all are ready to talk about what I did. I’m sure Lexa’s filled you in on things but I’m committed to being better for myself and most importantly for Hope and I hope to have the opportunity to prove that I’m changing for the better to you all,” Octavia said with conviction.</p><p>“Lexa believes you so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and choose to believe you too. Don’t prove me wrong though Octavia because if you do there will be zero chance of me ever forgiving you,” Clarke said with steely eyes.</p><p>“I won’t prove you wrong, Clarke. I have way too much lose.”</p><p>“Okay. For the record though, I’m following my wife’s example and choosing to stop being angry. Lexa’s right being angry isn’t helping any of us and everything changed the second we found out about Hope. I don’t forgive you but I’m not going to be angry anymore. I can’t be angry anymore.”</p><p>“I understand. Congratulations by the way. Lexa, inadvertently mentioned you’re having triplets. That’s great although I could make a joke about Lexa’s abilities but that’s not exactly appropriate with my daughter in the room with you.”</p><p>Clarke sat there and balked at Octavia in that moment, which did not go unnoticed by Octavia.</p><p>“What? Did I say something wrong already,” Octavia asked worriedly.</p><p>“No, it’s just…you sounded like the Octavia I grew up with just then. I didn’t think I’d ever see even a glimpse of that Octavia again. I liked it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Octavia said with a light blush creeping up her neck. “I’ve been rediscovering myself while in inpatient. I still have a long way to go but I feel more like myself now and I don’t hate myself anymore. I hate what I did but I don’t hate myself and that’s progress.”</p><p>“I’m really happy to hear that.”</p><p>“Linc, Clarke and I are going to give you and Luna some time to talk to her privately.”</p><p>“No,” Lincoln rushed out, “Lex, please stay. Please, I, we want you to stay.”</p><p>“I know we need to talk about Hope but Lexa, I’m fine with you and Clarke staying too. I know it’s been awhile, but I know you two so I know you are going to the most involved Aunts ever, even though you have five kids of your own, so I don’t have a problem with you knowing what we talk about.”</p><p>“Luna, are you okay with us sticking around too,” Clarke asked just to be sure.</p><p>“Yes, like Octavia said you’re going to be the most involved Aunts ever and we’d tell you everything after anyway so you might as well just stay.”</p><p>“Alright we’ll stay then and be moral support but ya know if you two get tired of holding her Aunty Lexa would totally be down for some snuggles,” Lexa said with a hopeful smile.</p><p>“What do you think Hope? Should Aunty Lexa get more snuggles today while Daddy and Mama talk to Mommy? Hmm what was that? Oh, you want Aunty Lexa snuggles, okay then baby girl, Aunty Lexa snuggles it is,” Lincoln says before carefully placing his daughter in Lexa’s arms.</p><p>Looking up at the screen, Lincoln meets Octavia’s eyes for the first time and saw that she had fresh tears in her eyes.”</p><p>“You’re good with her Lincoln. I um I don’t know how to ask this delicately so I’m just going to be blunt. You called Luna her mama so is it safe to assume I was right about your girlfriend?”</p><p>Lincoln reached for Lunas’s hand, the one where her engagement ring sat on her ring finger, before saying, “Yes you were right. I don’t say this to hurt you Octavia, but Luna is not my girlfriend anymore, she’s my fiancé. I asked her to marry me this morning before we knew about our daughter. I’m telling you this because we, the three of us, are going to be co-parenting Hope for the rest of our lives so you deserve to know who is in her life and what their relationship is to her and the rest of the family. I also didn’t want you to think I proposed as a power move or something to try and get full custody or cut you out of Hope’s life.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s great. Congratulations you two; you may not believe but I really am happy for you, both of you.”</p><p>“Thank you. Lexa told us what you said about your opinion on Luna’s role in Hope’s life and I want you to know that it means a lot to us that your first thought was to accept her as a second mother to our daughter.”</p><p>“It really does mean a lot to me especially, that you are so willing to accept me as another parent to Hope when you’ve only met me on a couple of occasions when you’d come to school with Clarke. I want you to know that I’m all in and fully committed to being her mama. The second I saw her I fell in love with her and just knew she was mine. Lincoln gave me an out when we found out about her you know, and I want to share with you what I told him so you hopefully know that I speak true when I say that Hope is my daughter too and she always will be. I told him that it doesn’t matter that my blood doesn’t run through her veins because all that matters is that she’s his daughter which means she’s my daughter too and I am going to love her just as much as…,” Luna trailed of as she realized what she was about to say but she didn’t realize her free hand had subconsciously moved to her stomach which caused Octavia to gasp.</p><p>“You’re pregnant, aren’t you,” Octavia asked bluntly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this but but yes, I am. We just found out actually.”</p><p>“Hope’s going to have a little brother or sister then. That’s great guys! You always wanted lots of kids Lincoln so I am really happy for you. I may not have the right to ask but when are you due?”</p><p>After sharing a glance with Lincoln, Luna said, “October 28th.”</p><p>“An October baby. Hmm Lexa, if one of your kids doesn’t like soccer Linc and Luna’s newest little one should be able to fill in on the soccer team you and Clarke are building.” Noticing the confused looks on their faces Octavia elaborated, “There was a scientific study that found that October babies are more likely to be star athletes. I looked up the significance behind each month when I found out I was pregnant and the article listed what makes births in each month special so I read them all,” she shrugged like it was no big deal.</p><p>“That’s amazing. I totally call dibs on babysitting duty for Hope and the newest addition during the day so that I can take them to practice with my brood then. Gotta start training them early then. Oh and at this rate maybe I’ll be able to field the entirety of the Olympic team in eighteen to twenty years. That’d be awesome,” Lexa rambled.</p><p>“You all will have to excuse my wife, she gets a tad excited at the prospect of fielding her own team of Woods soccer players,” Clarke said with a chuckle causing the rest to laugh.</p><p>“Hope may only be three weeks old but I think she liked watching me practice so maybe she’ll play for you one day, Lexa.”</p><p>“I’d like that. I am serious about daytime babysitting though. I know you guys need to talk about custody and all that but Octavia, as they already know Alex set up our training center and stadium so that we have a daycare so I really could take them to work with me; our brood will be going with me frequently. Sorry for getting your conversation sidetracked by the way.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Lexa, I actually like the way this conversation is going it only proves that I was right in sending her home to Polis with you. This is all I ever wanted for her, to be loved and cherished by her family and she has that now. And Luna, I know a lot of women may have a hard time accepting another woman, another mother, into their child’s life but I got to see how much better off Lexa and Lincoln were because they were blessed to have two fathers and I want Hope to have the best of everything and she can never have enough love or enough people who care for her so thank you for being so willing to accept her as your own. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other more moving forward but I cannot thank you enough for wanting to be her mama.”</p><p>“I was blessed to have a man choose to be my father when I was a child. He shared no DNA with me yet from the moment he met me he claimed me as his own. My last name, Rivers, is even his last name. He made such a difference in my life just by choosing to be my dad and I hope I can make a difference in Hope’s too.”</p><p>“You already have babe. Every time you hold her she clings to you like the thought of being parted from you scares her or something. It’s clear she loves you already.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to slightly change topics but Lincoln, Luna I was wondering if you watched the video I left with Lexa for you? It’s okay if you didn’t but if you did I don’t want to repeat what I said.”</p><p>“Sorry O, I haven’t had a chance to tell them about the flash drive yet.”</p><p>“That’s okay Lexa. Maybe it’s better this way. I made a video for you both to thank you for taking Hope and to thank you Lincoln for giving me the greatest gift I’ll ever receive. I am so thankful that you gave me our daughter, Lincoln.”</p><p>“And I’m just as thankful to you for giving our daughter to me. I mean it O, thank you.”</p><p>Octavia smiled at them before continuing, “I also addressed the topic of godparents. Lincoln, you know how important it was to me that any children I might have godparents incase God forbid something happened to me. I proposed two people in the video to be Hope’s godparents and I was hopeful that you and Luna would agree but if not we can discuss alternatives.”</p><p>“Part of the reason Lincoln and I wanted to talk to you tonight was because we had two people in mind for Hope’s godparents but knew we needed to make that decision with you.”</p><p>“Really? Who were you two thinking of? I was thinking of Lexa and Clarke personally.”</p><p>“Really? Luna and I were thinking of them too”</p><p>“I guess that settles it then since all three of Hope’s parents are in agreement. So, Aunty Lexa and Aunty Clarke, what do you say? Will you be Hope’s godparents?”</p><p>“Clarke and I would be honored. But O, are you sure you want me to be one of her godparents? I mean…”</p><p>“Lexa, no. I know why you would doubt this but I want you to be her godmother. You’re my sister Lex, even if I’m not yours anymore. I love you Lexa and I know that should anything happen to Lincoln, Luna and I that you and Clarke would take good care of Hope. I know that you will love her, teach her how to play soccer, teach her how to follow her heart no matter what. I know you will always support her and help the three of us in teaching our daughter that no matter what anyone says she can be who she is, she can love whoever she wants to love, she can be anything she wants to be, she can me masculine or feminine or both and that above all else I know you will protect her with your life and go to war for her if you needed to. That’s why I want you to be one of her godparents Lexa. I made so many mistakes where you were concerned. I allowed the conditioning to make me hate you when I should have loved you unconditionally and I will never make that mistake again and I know that with you looking out for my baby girl that you will help the three of us in ensuring that no one is ever able to brainwash Hope like I was. And Clarke, I want you to be her other godmother because you’re you, you love without limits. You are so damn kind and compassionate to everyone you meet and Hope will be better off having that type of influence in her life.”</p><p>Everyone was in tears hearing how passionate and genuine Octavia sounded when laying out her reasons for wanting Lexa and Clarke to be Hope’s godparents. After a few minutes though, Lexa looked directly at Octavia while silent tears continued to fall.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that Octavia. We really would be honored to be her godparents.”</p><p>“Good. That’s settled then. Now, tell me everything about Hope’s first few hours in Polis.”</p><p>Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna spent the next forty-five minutes telling Octavia absolutely everything about Hope’s time in Polis so far. When Hope began to stir in Lexa’s arm and once again try to turn her head to her breast to be fed the group knew it was time to say goodnight. Before ending the call though, Lincoln and Luna wanted to say a few final things to Octavia.</p><p>“Octavia, it looks like it’s getting to be time for Hope’s next feeding and then we need to get her ready for bed so we will have to cut this conversation short but there are a few things I’d like to tell you if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Go ahead, Lincoln.”</p><p>“I wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for carrying our daughter. Thank you for giving birth to her and choosing to keep her so that we could raise her together, all three of us. Thank you for giving me one of the two greatest gifts I’ve ever received. You and Luna have given me the gift of being a father and I could not be more grateful for that. I also wanted to thank you for naming her after Lexa. I told you I wanted to name my first born after her one time and you remembered it and did it and that means so much to me. It also means a lot to me that you gave her my last name. So, thank you, Octavia.”</p><p>“Lincoln, you don’t have to thank me for having our daughter. She is as much a gift I gave you as she is a gift you gave me. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. As for her name, there was never a doubt that our child would be named after Lexa.”</p><p>“We also wanted to let you know our home address so you have it for obvious reasons. We’ll text it to your phone so you have it when you get discharged. In the meantime though, Lincoln and I will be staying with Lexa and Clarke. They were kind enough to extend the offer since their nursery is finished and we obviously need to put one together. We will let you know if we’re still at their house still when you’re discharged or if we’re back at our house though. For the nursery at our house though, are there any particular colors or themes that you know she likes so we can give her the best nursery possible?”</p><p>“She’s still too young for a favorite color, but she loves animals, especially raccoons and I like to think that she does like soccer.”</p><p>“You didn’t?! Octavia, did you introduce our daughter to raccoons because of that silly comparison you made years ago between them and Lexa,” Lincoln asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yup, I did. Her favorite plush toy is even a raccoon. Lexa knows where it is so she can show it to you.”</p><p>“Can someone fill me in on this raccoon story,” Luna asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’d like to hear this story too,” Clarke added.</p><p>“Lexa taught me hand to hand combat so we used to spar. Every time we would spar she would wear black face paint that she called her war paint. It mainly went around her eyes but there was also streaks running from her eyes down her cheeks. It was thick around her eyes though, so I used to joke that she looked like a raccoon when she wore it. So, when I had Hope that was one of the first stuffed animals I got her because it reminded me of Lexa and reminded me of the sisterly bond I plan to earn back even if it takes the rest of my life to do so. I never thought it would become her favorite but it did.”</p><p>“Oh my God, that’s hilarious,” Clarke said while laughing.</p><p>“That’s great. I’d love to see pictures of that if anyone has any,” Luna said through her own laughter.</p><p>“I have a couple on my phone, I’ll text them to you when I’m discharged if you don’t mind texting me your number.”</p><p>“We have a child together, Octavia so of course you can have my number. I will get your number from Lincoln and then text you mine so you have it.”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>“Alright, I know we have a lot to talk about still Octavia but we need to give Hope her bottle and get her to bed but we will continue to text pictures, videos and updates,” Lincoln said as he took his daughter over from Lexa.</p><p>“I understand. Thank you for calling and letting me see her the only way I can right now. Thank you all for banding together to care for her it means a lot. Mommy has to go now baby girl but I hope you have good dreams. Be good for Daddy and Mama sweetie and make sure to keep demanding snuggles from you Aunties. Don’t tell them I told you but Aunty Lexa and Aunty Clarke definitely give the best snuggles out of all the family. I love you so much Hope and I’ll see you soon. Bye baby. Bye guys.”</p><p>“Bye Octavia,” the group said before Lexa ended the call.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That was weird but good, right? Like, she definitely seemed healthier and I don’t know how else to describe it other than better,” Lincoln said after the call ended and he had gotten Hope her bottle that was now happily chowing down on.</p><p>“Yeah, she really did seem like the Octavia I grew up. I didn’t really understand what you meant about being able to tell she had changed or at least had started to change but I get it now, Lex,” Clarke said.</p><p>“She seemed to be in a good place. I know I didn’t really know her before but it seems like therapy may be truly helping her,” Luna said thoughtfully.</p><p>“I think it is. When she made jokes, it was so easy for me to see my little sister, my little Skairipa, but I’m scared guys. I am so freaking scared of letting her back in even if it’s just for Hope’s sake and then having her turn around and show that her claims of changing were only a façade. I want to be able to forgive her so we can be a real family again without the cloud of the past hanging over our heads but I’m just not ready yet even though part of me is screaming to just forgive her already for Hope’s sake but deep down I know that I’m not ready yet. God, why does this have to be so hard?!,” Lexa stated.</p><p>“Because, she hurt us worse than anyone. Her betrayal was a daily occurrence for years and we didn’t notice it and we should have. In hindsight, there were signs she wasn’t the same Octavia I grew up with; the Octavia that was happy and proud to be a member of the LGBTQIA+ community. When I told her that a woman got me pregnant she acted like it didn’t bug her but it was in her eyes, she didn’t like it. Each time I’d get stuck in my thoughts and only want to talk about finding you, Lex, she’d make comments that maybe we were better off without you because you could be a crazy person for all we knew. I have known her practically forever and I should have noticed the subtle changes but the Octavia we just saw, that was my Octavia, that was my best friend who celebrated being her true self. When she congratulated us on the babies she genuinely looked happy and the old sparkle was back in her eyes and that look of distaste was no longer there. She even implied that she could make a sex joke about your capabilities in bed Lex, and she just smiled and looked happy, she didn’t look disgusted. I think we’re getting our O, the real O, back but I am just as scared as you to let her back in. I am so scared she’s going to hurt us again and if it was just us I’d probably be willing to jump head first into giving her a second chance but we the four of us are all parents now. We five kids to think about Lex, and Linc, you and Luna have two to think about. That’s seven kids who stand the chance of getting hurt if we let her back in and she hurts us again. But, if we don’t open our hearts to her, if we don’t give her a second chance we will be the ones hurting our kids, not her. Aden and Madi adore Octavia despite knowing she’s hurt us and Hope will always love her mommy. Our unborn children are going to want to be around and love whoever their siblings love so they’re bound to want to know O too. We can’t hurt our kids by refusing to give her a chance but we also don’t want them to get hurt because we gave her a second chance and she failed but we’re the Woods family and that means we never accept failure as an option so as deathly afraid as I am I think we need to take the leap and slowly begin to let her back into our lives so she can actually prove she’s worthy of forgiveness. Which is why I have come to a decision about Octavia’s living situation in Polis that I hope you three will be on board with,” Clarke told them.</p><p>“What do you mean Clarke? What decision have you come too about her living situation here,” Lincoln asked his sister-in-law.</p><p>Lexa studied her wife’s face for a moment and when she saw the look in her eyes she knew what Clarke wanted to do and she was surprised she hadn’t thought of it herself.</p><p>“You want to offer her our guest house indefinitely don’t you,” she finally asked the blonde.</p><p>“I do. It will be hard having her that close in the beginning but what better way for her to prove she’s worthy of forgiveness than offering her the chance to live in the guest house belonging to her bisexual childhood best friend who is married to a woman and her lesbian pseudo sister who is intersex and married to a woman? If this is all an act, if she is successfully fooling us she wouldn’t be able to do that living here because we know what to look for now to tell if she’s against us. And if we’re right and she is changing then this would allow you two to work out a long-term co-parenting arrangement and ensure that Hope is always near all of you. Our family may not like it but I think the four of us are in agreement that we need to do what’s best for Hope and that means we have to try and let Octavia back in.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m okay with your idea Clarke. Lexa did something similar for me when I left treatment. She moved me into her house, well this house, to keep an eye on me and to test me to see if I really had changed and that experience brought us closer than we ever had been before and it allowed me to earn her forgiveness and her trust back so maybe moving her into the guesthouse could have the same effect. Plus, I’d do just about anything to make sure my little girl stays in Polis so selfishly I want this to happen so I know Hope’s close,” Lincoln told the group.</p><p>“She didn’t hurt me directly. The fact that she hurt the people I care about hurts me but she never actually hurt me so I don’t think I should get much say in this decision but Lincoln has told me all about his time living with Lexa after treatment and it did amazing things for him even though he knew it was incredibly hard on Lexa so if you two think you can handle her living her with everything else going on in your lives then I support you. And like Linc said I’d do just about anything to make sure Hope stays in Polis so for that reason alone I’d support this move,” Luna said.</p><p>“Having Linc live with me post inpatient did do wonders for our relationship but so did the therapy sessions we’d attend together. Babe, you’re right we’re going to have to let her in because that’s what all of our children deserve so I’m okay with this but I would suggest asking her to agree to weekly therapy sessions with us as a family or even with us in smaller groups. I also think it should be made clear to her that if she proves us wrong, if she hasn’t truly changed that we will cut her out of our lives and there will be no more second chances,” Lexa finally said.</p><p>“Okay then, I guess we’re in agreement but now we need to figure out how to deal with the rest of the family, especially my sister because Raven is really not going to like any of this. If you two want to figure out how to tell everyone else about Hope, Lex and I can go and give you that time but we’re also here if you need us. Hope is your daughter so we’re here to help however we can,” Clarke said.</p><p>Lincoln and Luna shared a look before Lincoln said, “Luna and I want you two to help us figure this out. You’re the only ones with experience breaking surprise baby news and more importantly you are our sisters and in case you haven’t noticed you two have quickly become our rocks in this situation.”</p><p>“If you two want us here to be your sounding board and to help you figure out how to go about things, you got it,” Lexa said before adding, “I do have one request I guess you could say though.”</p><p>“What’s that,” Lincoln asked his sister.</p><p>“Alex text me earlier to ask how the trip went. I told her I’d call her later and I was hoping to have your blessing to explain to her about Hope so she knows where I’m coming from and why I chose to not immediately offer a contract of any sort.”</p><p>“Lexa, that’s fine. Alex is your business partner basically and she has the right to know how the scouting trip went and she needs to know about Hope and Octavia in order to understand why today went the way it did. I know she gave you full autonomy regarding this trip but maybe you could invite her over for lunch tomorrow and watch whatever video Michelle sends of Octavia’s morning session so you can use her as a sounding board since we all know none of us can be fully objective here,” Luna said.</p><p>“Luna’s right, plus Alex, Nate and Emma have quickly become extended family members so they’re going to be around Hope in the years to come. And Emma’s only two so she’s close enough to Hope’s age to be able to player with her easier than Madi and Aden will be able to at times too. I also may like the idea of showing our little girl off to the world,” Lincoln said sheepishly.</p><p>“We get that feeling. I swear Lexa stopped anyone on the street who would listen to tell them Madi and Aden were his kids those first few weeks. It was adorable really,” Clarke said before placing a kiss to Lexa’s blush covered cheek.</p><p>“I was not that bad,” Lexa began to defender herself before seeing Clarke raise an eyebrow with her “are you serious right now” look before quietly amending her statement to say, “okay, maybe I was that bad but can you blame me? I mean my kids are awesome and my greatest accomplishment in life so of course I want the world to know about them.”</p><p>The group laughed lightly at Lexa’s admission before Clarke handed the brunette her phone.</p><p>“Here babe, why don’t you text Michelle and ask her to record Octavia’s morning session and then text Alex to invite her, Nate and Emma over tomorrow. Those are the easiest things to work out.”</p><p>“Okay, give me a second so I can text Michelle.”</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: Hi again. I’m sorry to be bothering you so much today but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since finding out about Hope and after discussing things with my wife, Lincoln and Luna I realize that I based my decision to not even consider Octavia for the Warriors based on my feelings because of my past with her. I cannot ask Octavia to be better if I do not hold myself to the same standard. We don’t know how the rest of our family will react to things but the four is here right now all agree that we need to open our hearts to Octavia and make an effort to give her a second chance and let her back into our lives so she can actually earn our forgiveness. With that being said, please don’t tell Octavia because I don’t want to get her hopes up but, tomorrow morning would you be able to set up your phone or video recorder to film her morning practice? And would you be able to play a little on-on-one with her then send me the footage so I can properly evaluate her and make a decision based solely on her talent as a player?</p><p>“Okay, message sent to Michelle.”</p><p>“I guess now we wait. While we wait for her to reply can we talk about how to handle telling the rest of the family,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“Of course, we can,” Clarke gently said.</p><p>“Okay. I think we all agree that they need to be told sooner rather than later but I also don’t want to overwhelm Hope with too many new people at once.”</p><p>“Exactly. She’s known you, Lexa, the longest out of any of us and she’s completely comfortable with you, that much is clear and I think she’s growing more and more comfortable with the rest of us but she’s our baby girl and she’s still so little and I don’t want her to be scared if we introduce her to everyone at once,” Luna added.</p><p>“No, I completely agree. Aden and Madi were able to meeting Mom, Nyko and Abby one at a time and that worked really well I think. They also had people they knew and were comfortable around with them when they met them so I think a similar tactic would work well for Hope,” Lexa thoughtfully added.</p><p>“I agree with all of you. Nyko obviously already knows and has already met her and I for one feel bad if he has to lie to Indra for too long about his whereabouts today plus Indra can be totally scary and I’m afraid of how she’d punish the four of us and Nyko if we don’t fill her in on things like yesterday,” Clarke said.</p><p>“My wife has a point. See why I married her? She is clearly the brains of this relationship,” Lexa said playfully making everyone chuckle.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little after 9pm now so Aden and Madi’s movie should be finishing up and it looks like Hope is finally back asleep after chowing down on that bottle so how about we get the three musketeers to bed and then maybe we can FaceTime Indra and Nyko and tell her tonight and invite her for breakfast tomorrow so she can meet Hope then. That way, Nyko doesn’t have to lie to her and she won’t want to murder us before I have the chance to marry Lincoln and give birth to this little one,” Luna said as her hand moved to caress her stomach.</p><p>“That actually sounds like a great plan. You’ve already done so much for Luna, Hope and I but Lex, would you mind helping us put her down? I’m guessing Octavia explained her routine to you and that you know where all her stuff is in the nursery, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I can help you and show you where everything is. We also prepared your usual room for you two before you got here and there’s one of the baby monitors on the nightstand already. Clarke and I will have one in our room too so we can help you guys out when you need it. Clarke, are you okay putting the twins to bed by yourself?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can handle Aden and Madi you go help Lincoln and Luna but first can I give Hope a goodnight kiss?”</p><p>“Of course you can, she’s your niece and goddaughter, you don’t have to ask permission to give her a goodnight kiss,” Lincoln said like it was obvious.</p><p>Clarke then quietly moved to where Lincoln was now standing with a sleeping Hope in his arms and bent down just enough to kiss her forehead and whisper, “Goodnight Hope, I hope you have good dreams. Aunty Clarke loves you sweetheart.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later the group of four had reconvened in the living room after putting all three kids to bed. The dogs had also called it a night and all three were curled up on the floor directly in front of the crib and Louis had somehow managed to position himself on a beanbag chair, that was still next to the crib where the twins had left it earlier, and fit one of his paws through the bars almost as if he knew Hope was now one of his humans and he was trying to hold her hand as she slept. Lincoln had taken a picture of the scene of course and sent it to the group chat he created for himself, Luna, Lexa, Clarke, Michelle and Octavia so it would be easier to share pictures and updates. He knew Octavia wouldn’t be able to check her phone until she was discharged but knew that this way she’d already have the pictures on her phone when she got it back. When Lexa retook her seat after getting the fire going in the fireplace she finally checked her phone and noticed that Michelle had gotten back to her.</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: Octavia wasn’t kidding you all truly do have huge hearts. When she brought my phone back to me after your call she was in tears but assured me they were happy tears because Lincoln had requested you turn the call into a video call so she could see Hope. She said after your call she feels more hopeful than ever before that she can one day earn your forgiveness. The moments you shared with her where you all acted like nothing ever happened really meant the world to her. She also said it that you and Clarke agreed to be Hope’s godparents. I’m not supposed to tell you this but she asked me to ship something to you as a thank you for agreeing to take on that role. It’s being shipped under her name so I’m telling you so you know and can get the block removed at the post office.</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: Sorry I went off on a tangent and didn’t even address what you said in your message. Lexa, I don’t know how you are acting with such compassion and grace through this. Anyone else would still refuse to consider her for the team because of her past but you living by the words you said; you’re actually actively making choices to show your commitment to put the past aside for Hope’s sake and to work toward forgiveness. The same goes for Clarke, Lincoln and Luna. You all are truly inspiring to me. I will have my wife, Grace, set up a hidden camera so Octavia isn’t suspicious. Grace is good with all of this technology and she says one of our cameras can actually send you the live feed if you want to watch live and then she will email you the full video afterwards as well. Would that work?</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: That would be perfect actually. What time will you be starting in the morning?</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: She asked to start warmups at 5am. She’s usually up at 5am to feed Hope so I think she is hoping the early start will help distract her.</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: That’s okay, I’m an early riser too and Clarke and I plan to help Lincoln and Luna out with Hope so I’ll just handle her 5am feeding and then she and I can have a little Aunty/niece/goddaughter bonding time watching her mommy play soccer. Can you or Grace send me the link or login information to watch the live feed?</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: Grace said she just emailed you the login information.</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: Perfect. Thank you so much for doing this, I know you’re busy with the center and your own family.</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: Not a problem; I should be thanking you for reconsidering Octavia. While I have you, I heard about Gabriel’s actions today. He came to me complaining that you threatened him but what he didn’t know was that our receptionist, who overheard your entire conversation, had filled me in hours before he came to me. I have placed him on an unpaid administrative leave while our in-house legal team conducts an investigation into his actions. In the interim, Josephine, who lets just say is not happy with her husband, has agreed to take over the remainder of Octavia’s inpatient treatment. The only thing we’re struggling with is setting her up with a therapist in Polis to continue her regular outpatient care since Josephine will only be following up with her a couple of times a month. Octavia mentioned that she thought you have worked with a therapist in Polis and she expressed interest in possibly working with that therapist. Do you mind sharing his/her name and contact information?</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: Thank you for updating me about Gabriel. Ad for therapists, I’ve spoken with Dr. Violet Turner at Seaside Health and Wellness. It’s a co-op of doctors and our OB and Pediatrician work there. Violet has actually offered to work with our family in regards to this situation so I’m sure she’d be more than happy to see Octavia. We were talking about seeing if Octavia would be open to family therapy sessions with at least the four of us and Violet to start so I think Violet would be an excellent choice. I’ll email you her contact information tonight.</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: Thank you for that. It’s funny you mentioned family therapy sessions because Octavia asked me tonight if I thought at least you, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna to start would be open to doing some sessions together to work on your relationships and then later hopefully your other sister, her girlfriend and Octavia’s brother would be open to joining the sessions as well. I’ll call Violet tomorrow morning but with your blessing can I set up a family session for the four of you and Octavia as well?</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve been distracted with my phone guys but Michelle got back to me. She’s going to live stream Octavia’s practice in the morning. The feed will start at 5am. Hope has a feeding then so she thinks Octavia wants to start extra early to distract herself from missing Hope so I thought I could handle that feeding then keep Hope with me to watch the live stream but you all are welcome to join too and if you’d rather handle the feeding and not have her watch the live stream with me that’s okay too.”</p><p>Lincoln and Luna had a quick nonverbal conversation before Lincoln said, “Luna and I are okay with that but if it’s okay with you I’d like to join you in watching the live stream. It’d be nice to tell Hope some stories about when her mommy and I would scrimmage against each other.”</p><p>“Awesome, it can be sibling bonding for us too then. The other thing Michelle is texting me about is O’s outpatient therapy. She’s going to call Violet in the morning to set her up with a one-on-one appointment but it turns out that Octavia is really hopeful about rebuilding her relationships with us after tonight’s conversation so she asked Michelle about family therapy with the four of us to start with the hope that Anya, Raven and Bell would opt to join eventually too. I told her we had actually talked about that too so she’s wondering if it’s okay with us if she sets us up with a family session too.”</p><p>“I think we all can agree that we’re okay with that,” Lincoln said as Luna and Clarke nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“Perfect. That’s what I thought but wanted to check before I gave her the okay. Let me tell she can do that and then we can try to call Mom before figuring out how to deal with Raven and Bellamy especially.”</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: Just checked and yes, we’re okay with you setting up a family session for us. Thank you for doing that!</p><p>Michelle to Lexa: Of course! I will email you all the details tomorrow once I have them. I need to get some sleep though since we’ll be starting early. Give me a call tomorrow after you’ve made your decision about Octavia and the Warriors.</p><p>Lexa to Michelle: Will do.</p><p>“Alright, we’re all set. Michelle will email me the details once everything is arranged for tomorrow. Linc, if you want to set your phone up on the selfie stick tripod so Mom and Nyko can see all of us at once, I’ll text Alex to invite her for lunch.”</p><p>“Sounds good sis.”</p><p>Lexa to Alex: Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner about today. Today took a turn that I did not see coming and to say it changed my life and the lives of my family is an understatement. I really should explain in person so could you, Nate and Emma come over say around noon tomorrow for lunch and a playdate for the kids so I can fill you in?</p><p>Alex to Lexa: It’s okay but I will admit I was starting to get worried since I hadn’t heard from you and Michelle only said I needed to hear about today from you. We’ll be there for lunch. Should we bring anything?</p><p>Lexa to Alex: Actually, yes. Can you bring one of the Warriors and Olympic team onesies with you tomorrow. There’s someone who I think should have team swag like the rest of the kids in the family.</p><p>Alex to Lexa: Sure, I’ll bring a few over so there’s extras but um now I’m worried and confused. I know you said you needed to explain in person but can you at least let me know if everyone is okay?</p><p>Lexa to Alex: Everyone is fine, I promise and I know you want to know what’s going on but I promise I will explain as soon as you get here tomorrow.</p><p>Alex to Lexa: Okay. I trust you. We’ll see you tomorrow. Night Lexa.</p><p>Lexa to Alex: See you tomorrow. Night Alex.</p><p>“Alex, Nate and Emma will be here around noon with some swag,” Lexa said with a slightly mischievous gleam in her eyes.</p><p>“Lexa, what did you do,” Luna asks her soon-to-be sister-in-law, having noticed the look in her eyes.</p><p>“I did my duty as a godmother and aunt and that’s all I’m saying,” Lexa said determinedly.</p><p>“Okay…we’ll let it slide for now. Anyway, we’re ready to call Mom,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“Alright then, dial the number Linc and remember that no matter what happens we are here for you and Luna and Hope.”</p><p>“We know Lex and thank you,” Lincoln said as he dialed the number to initiate the FaceTime call and then sunk back into his seat between Luna, who’s hand he immediately grasped, and Lexa who was also holding Clarke’s hand.</p><p>When the call was answered, the group were met with Indra’s frowning face as she looked at them all and asked a question they didn’t expect.</p><p>“Who died?”</p><p>
  <em>Great, this is off to a swell start. Hopefully she’s smiling by the time we tell her about Hope. God, please let her react as well as she did to finding out about Aden and Madi.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lincoln, Luna and Octavia will have a proper conversation about co-parenting and custody but this conversation was needed to break the ice between the former couple and start the process of truly getting them all ready to deal with the fact that they are going to have to let her back into their lives to some extent. And don't worry we will be getting to Raven and Bellamy's reactions soon. A</p><p>But, now that there is definitely another baby on the way, feel free to comment name suggestions for Lincoln and Luna's newest addition!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your continued support of this story. When I started writing it I did not expect it to be more than 30-50 chapters tops but as the story progressed I knew I couldn't end it so quickly so here we are 90 chapters and over 400k words later. Your continued support means the world!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the direction that the story is headed in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna felt like time had slowed down as they waited to see if Indra would answer the call. After what felt like hours but was really only about twenty seconds or so, Indra’s smiling face appeared on the screen but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw that it wasn’t just her son calling but rather her son, daughter, daughter-in-law and the woman she hoped would one day officially be her daughter-in-law as well.</p><p>“Who died,” Indra said choosing to forgo a proper greeting so she could cut to the chase.</p><p>“N..no..no one died,” Lincoln stammered out.</p><p>“If no one died, why do the four of you look like you’re deathly afraid to tell me something?”</p><p>“Mom, it’s nothing bad…at least we don’t think it is. We think it’s something wonderful actually,” Lexa said with a smile but Indra could tell her daughter was still nervous.</p><p>“Okay…if it’s something wonderful then why are you all so nervous?”</p><p>“Indra, is Nyko home,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“Would you mind having him join us then? We’d really like to talk to you both together,” Luna said.</p><p>“Okay, he’s just in the kitchen grabbing our teas so he’ll be back in a moment. You all are worrying me though. If this is truly something wonderful then why aren’t Anya and Raven with you? Usually the six of you are practically glued to the hip.”</p><p>“They don’t know what we need to tell you yet. We wanted to talk to you first and then we’ll figure out how to tell them and some other people,” Lincoln said while adverting his eyes from his mother’s steely gaze.</p><p>“Now you are really worrying me.”</p><p>“Here you go, love. Oh! I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t realize you were on the phone,” Nyko said as he entered the frame as he sat down next to Indra.</p><p>“It’s alright darling. It appears four of our children need to tell us something but they wouldn’t’ say what this is about until you joined us.”</p><p>In that moment, Nyko looked at Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna and instantly knew what they wanted to talk about. <em>I hope these kids know what they’re doing because if they don’t Indra will skin me alive for not telling her the moment I arrived home.</em></p><p>“Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna hello. I hope you all have had a pleasant evening.”</p><p>“Hey Nyko. We have had the best evening, the best day really,” Lincoln said with a smile that reached his eyes and was also mirrored on the other three’s faces.</p><p>“Can one of you just tell us what’s going on already,” Indra asked beginning to get impatient.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Um, Lex you should probably start so she gets the full picture,” Lincoln suggested.</p><p>“If that’s what you all think is best,” Lexa began as she looked at her wife, brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law only to see them all nodding their heads in agreement. “Alright then, I guess I’ll start but Mom, I ask that you let the four of us fully explain before interrupting us and I ask that you don’t think poorly of any of us.”</p><p>“Lexa, whatever it is just spit it out.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m going to give you the shortened version. When I arrived in Portland to scout that player I mentioned, I discovered that the player was actually someone we all know. Remember now Mom, no interrupting. Mom, the player was Octavia. I didn’t react well and basically stormed away with the kids and called Clarke. She knew I needed someone with me but that I wouldn’t want her flying this late in the pregnancy so she sent Nyko to me because we all know he’s the best in a crisis like this because the rest of us are too emotional. I’m sorry we had him lie about where he was all day but we didn’t want everyone to know what was going on because the history with her. Anyway, after talking to Clarke some more I decided to talk to her therapist, since we were at her treatment facility. I was just looking to get some closure and I did. Her therapist handed me a stack of letters she wrote as part of a therapy exercise where she wrote to her victims to acknowledge her actions and the damage she caused as well as offer her victims a chance to read her aw thoughts should they ever choose to read what she wrote them. I felt a pull to read mine and I did read it while on a FaceTime call with Clarke while Nyko took the kids to the local playground to play. I read something in her letter that literally sent me running the mile back to the center to find her and when I did we talked about what I read and I can honestly say that I found the closure I needed with her and am ready to move on but most importantly what I learned in the letter has changed our lives for good.”</p><p>“I know you asked me not to interrupt but sweetheart are you really okay after seeing her? And Nyko, I will forgive you for not telling me where you really went today because I understand why Lexa and Clarke felt it was best to not share but mostly I just want to say thank you for being there for Lexa and the kids. I really do love you,” Indra said before placing a chaste kiss to Nyko’s lips eliciting groans from her children on the other end of the call. “You guys do not get to groan at me kissing my partner, after all you all have subjected me to watching you make out with your significant others,” Indra quipped. “Now, will you please tell what on earth you read in a letter from Octavia Blake of all people that made you actually run a mile to find her?”</p><p>“Mom, Lexa found out that Octavia had been trying to reach us with her letters because when she checked herself into the treatment facility they ran the standard tests to see where she was health wise and they discovered she was five months pregnant and all along she was trying to let us know about the pregnancy. When it became clear we weren’t reading her letters she decided she’d come to Polis after she was discharged and got her electronic devices back so she could tell me face to face but then Lexa showed up and that changed everything. Mom, Octavia gave birth to our daughter on April 7th; I have a daughter; Octavia, Luna and I have a daughter.”</p><p>Indra sat there, mouth agape, for several minutes as she clutched Nyko’s hand for dear life. The group were beginning to worry about her when she suddenly burst into tears and collapsed into Nyko, who quickly wrapped her up in her arms. Lincoln, Luna, Lexa and Clarke kept exchanging nervous glances, each unsure if Indra’s tears were happy tears because she had another granddaughter, upset tears because Lincoln father a child with Octavia or a combination of both. Finally, after another five minutes had passed and Indra still had not said a word, Lincoln spoke up again.</p><p>“Mom? Mom, are you okay? I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you but I swear I didn’t know she was pregnant; I didn’t know until Lexa and Clarke told me earlier tonight.”</p><p>Hearing Lincoln apologize brought Indra out of her silent, crying state and her eyes softened as she took in the scene of Luna holding Lincoln close while Lexa held Clarke close with one arm and offered a comforting squeeze to her brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“Lincoln, I’m not disappointed in you. I could never be disappointed in you for having a child unless you chose to be an absentee parent and judging by the look of the four of you I’m assuming that you plan to be an involved parent?”</p><p>“Of course! I won’t abandon my daughter, she comes first now and always,” Lincoln said with conviction.</p><p>“Good, now Lexa, I assume you’ve met the baby already since you met with Octavia earlier?”</p><p>“I have. Nyko, Aden and Madi met her at the treatment center as well.”</p><p>“And, how is she? I want to know everything.”</p><p>“She’s amazing Mom. She looks just like Lincoln and Dad it’s uncanny. She has Octavia’s eyes though. She’s perfect.”</p><p>“Lexa’s right love. She’s an angel. I swear she had me wrapped around her finger from the first moment I laid eyes on her. Octavia even introduced her to me as my granddaughter which meant more to me than you’ll ever know,” Nyko said as he grew emotional.</p><p>“I wish I could have been there to meet her too. Lincoln, when will you be going to Portland then to meet your daughter? And you said you, Luna and Octavia have a daughter so does that mean you’re not going to try and make things work with Octavia for your child’s sake but instead are all going to raise your daughter together?”</p><p>“No, Octavia and I will never ever be getting back together. Luna is my soulmate, she is who I am going to spend the rest of my life with and Octavia knows that and is happy for us. The three of us will be raising our daughter together. When Octavia found out about Luna and was asked by Madi what Luna was to the baby, she told Madi that she hoped Luna would be her second mom and Luna wanted that too from the moment Lexa told us about the her.”</p><p>“Octavia Blake, who kept Lexa from her children for years, actually wanted Luna to take on being an equal parent,” Indra asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, Mom, that’s what she wanted. Octavia was very forthcoming with me about her hopes regarding Luna’s involvement and I’m no exaggerating when I say Luna declared the baby is her daughter too immediately upon finding out.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe therapy is doing the girl some good after all.”</p><p>“We all think it is Indra. Lexa spoke to her extensively at the center and believes she’s changing and the four of us spoke with her over FaceTime earlier and we all agree that it seems like she’s changing for the better,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Well, I’ll believe it when I see it but I will take the opinions you four share under advisement.”</p><p>“Will you take my opinion under advisement as well? I spoke to her some today too at the center and I agree with them; I think she is changing,” Nyko added.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll listen to your opinion too. But Lincoln, I asked earlier when you are going to Portland to meet your daughter and you didn’t answer, so when are you going and when you do may I accompany you and Luna?”</p><p>“We’re not going to Portland to meet her.”</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT GOING TO PORTLAND TO MEET HER?! SHE’S YOUR CHILD LINCOLN AND HOW IS FAILING TO GO MEET HER PROVING THAT YOU WON’T ABANDON HER?!”</p><p>“Mom, please calm down,” Lincoln said calmly. “You know me and you know I would never abandon my child. I’m not going to Portland to meet her because she’s currently asleep in Lexa and Clarke’s nursery,” Lincoln said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Oh…OH! Nyko, grab my purse and the car keys, we have a granddaughter to see,” Indra said as she ended the call abruptly presumably on her way to Lexa and Clarke’s house.</p><p>“So, I guess Mom’s excited to meet Hope,” Lexa said after a moment.</p><p>“She does realize that its going for 10pm so Hope’s asleep right,” Luna asked.</p><p>“I don’t think she cares. When it came to meeting Aden and Madi she wanted to meet them immediately, so I have a feeling it’s the same thing now. Did anyone else noticed that she was so focused on other things that she didn’t even ask what her name is,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I noticed but my money is on her asking her name the second she enters the house,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“You two realize you’re going to have to at least tell her about your engagement tonight, right? There’s no way she misses that ring on your finger, Luna,” Lexa said next.</p><p>“That’s fine by me; I want the whole world to know that I’m a very blessed man because I not only get to marry my soulmate, my one true love, but I get to share not one but two children with her and hopefully one day even more children.”</p><p>“And how many more children are you expecting me to pop out after this one,” Luna asked playfully.</p><p>“Well, if Lexa and Clarke are building their own soccer team we need at least nine more to field a while team but lets just round it up to an even dozen more.”</p><p>“You cannot be serious. You cannot honestly expect me to push out a total of thirteen of your children,” Luna said in total disbelief, while Lexa and Clarke attempted to hold back their giggles.</p><p>“Of course I’m not being serious. I’ll leave building a soccer team to those two; I mean they’re basically half-way there anyway. I would like four children, so two more after River is born but I will be happy no matter how many children you choose to bear. Having you, Hope and River is more than enough already.”</p><p>“Hope, River and two other bundles of joy sound perfect. But, I swear to God Lincoln if your swimmers take after your sister’s and start knocking me up with multiples every time you are getting snipped!”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing at that but then Lincoln being Lincoln had to turn it into a sweet moment.</p><p>“If you decide we have enough children and you would like me to get a vasectomy I would do it in a heartbeat. I mean it, babe, you, Hope and River are enough for me; this family, our family, is already more than I ever dreamed of.”</p><p>“Would you get a vasectomy if I asked you too,” Clarke asked Lexa expecting the question to catch her wife off-guard but Lexa was Lexa and had her own sweet answer prepared.</p><p>“Clarke, when I met you I didn’t think I’d ever have one child and you’ve given me five. I am the luckiest person in the universe and that’s all because of you and your willingness to nurture and grow our children. You have given me the gift I never thought I’d have and you’ve given it to me five times over so if you wanted me to get a vasectomy I’d do it. You and our children are enough and will always be enough. I may joke about building my own soccer team but all I need to be happy in this life is you and the five children we already have been blessed with.”</p><p>“Okay, I get what you mean by pregnancy hormones now Clarke because all I want to do is cry hearing their answers. Being romantic saps must be a Woods family trait.”</p><p>“No, we were just lucky enough to have two fathers who taught us how to treat our partners and Linc and I will make sure all of our kids learn those lessons too.”</p><p>“Yea we will.”</p><p>Just then, little whimpers could be heard through the baby monitor.</p><p>“I’ll go get her,” Lexa volunteered.</p><p>“I’ll come with you; maybe you can show me how you seem to be able to calm her the second you’re with her,” Lincoln said as he followed Lexa to the nursery.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Lexa and Lincoln were taking care of Hope, Clarke took the opportunity to talk to Luna.</p><p>“How are you really handling all this? There have been a lot of changes in your life in the past day.”</p><p>“I know but honestly, I’m okay. I wasn’t expecting anything that happened today but I’m happy Clarke, really happy.”</p><p>“Okay, but if you’re scared or freaking out a bit too that’s okay and you can talk to me. You can always talk to me, Luna.”</p><p>“I know and I appreciate it. Of course I’m scared. I was scared when I saw the word ‘pregnant’ on the test and I’m scared now that we have Hope but I am happy. There’s so much love in my heart for Lincoln, for Hope and for River that I honestly feel like it could burst but yea, I’m scared.”</p><p>“It’s natural to be scared. When I saw the positive result on the test with the twins I was scared shitless. I had no clue if I’d ever see Lexa again, even though I held onto hope that I would. But, then I reminded myself that I conceived from an act of love and I just knew I couldn’t imagine life without my child. Then I got scared all over again when I gave birth just to have a surprise second baby make an appearance and I’m still scared today. My point is that it’s natural to be scared and I’d be worried if you weren’t.”</p><p>“Why are you still scared though?”</p><p>“Because I’m terrified of doing something to screw any of my kids up. I’m scared of something happening to them that I can’t stop or fix. You know what being afraid tells us though?”</p><p>“What does it tell us?”</p><p>“It tells us that we’re good parents because we worry about our kids. We care enough to worry about their wellbeing. We love them enough to be scared about something bad happening to them. There’s no perfect way to parent Luna. All we can do is love them, be there for them and teach them to be good people.”</p><p>“I know some women in my position would not have reacted the same as me in this situation but today started out nerve-wracking and it’s ending utterly perfect. I had been getting sick the last few weeks on and off but managed to keep it hidden from Lincoln because I didn’t want him to worry. I knew there was a possibility I was pregnant because when the sickness didn’t go away I started thinking and did the math but I was in denial and freaking out. I was scared that if I was pregnant he’d think it was too soon and then I convinced myself he wouldn’t want the baby. So, I spent the past week trying to ignore the situation but when I was at the store yesterday I got a burst of courage to buy the test. I freaked out again when I got home so I didn’t take it until this morning. When I saw the display turn and say “pregnant” I started think about the worst case scenario, meaning Lincoln rejected us and I became a single mom. I know, I know it was irrational but you know what it’s like, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. I convinced myself that Lexa was going to reject me and the twins once I found it again.”</p><p>“I knew I had to tell him and I tried reminding myself that we had talked about kids and both wanted them. When I went downstairs though he had his own surprise planed. Lincoln was, God, he was so sweet this morning and I didn’t suspect anything and then when I was least expecting it he asked me to marry him and I scared him when I didn’t answer right away and instead handed him the pregnancy test and you know the rest. Then we came here and found out about Hope and Clarke, the second I looked at her little face I just knew my heart that she was my daughter. She’s my kid Clarke just as much as River is. Sure, is it going to be rough having to figure out how to co-parent with Octavia? Absolutely. Is it going to be hard allowing the woman who hurt the people I love most in this world into my life? You bet. But, I’d walk through the fires of hell if that’s what was in my daughter’s best interests and finding a way to get along with Octavia and co-parent with her is what’s best for Hope so I’ll do it.”</p><p>“I get that. I knew I wanted to be with Lexa but I had no clue where she stood that first day but I can honestly say I would have done whatever it took to co-parent with her had she not wanted me like I wanted her. I get it. Lincoln’s lucky to have you. You’re perfect for him and your automatic acceptance of Hope has been amazing to watch. He’s going to be such a great dad to both your kids, hell he basically played dad for Aden and Madi those first few years and he was fantastic so he’ll be even better with Hope and River. And, he’s totally a great birthing coach. He took me to my birthing class with twins and he held my hand during their delivery. So, from experience I can tell you, you have an amazing birthing partner. But, what I really want to know is exactly how he proposed.”</p><p>“Clarke, it was perfect for us. You know he always insists on making breakfast and then eating with me before he heads into the office?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s adorable.”</p><p>“So, when I came downstairs this morning with the test in my back pocket I went to the kitchen like I normally would but he wasn’t there. I was confused and was about to call him when I noticed a note on the fridge telling me to meet him in the dining room which you know is actually our dining room and second living room that we combined into one large dining room for entertaining and so we had a big enough space for the grand piano. Anyway, he must have heard me coming because as I approached the dining room I started hearing the piano and when I walked through the double doors Lincoln was sitting at the piano playing and singing John Legend’s ‘All of Me’. He sang the whole song Clarke, and he looked me in the eyes the whole time with tears welling in his eyes that only emphasized how much he meant the words he was singing. And next to him, God, next to him, in the open space of the room, he had set up a picnic with what has become my favorite breakfast…”</p><p>“Gus’ special strawberry pancakes.”</p><p>“Exactly. When he finished singing he stood up and walked over to me and held both of my hands and said, ‘Luna, they say the greatest love stories begin when you least expect it and we are proof of that. I wasn’t looking for love when you came into my life but the moment I met you I knew I needed you in my life. I never believed in soulmates until I watched my sister find hers in the most unexpected of ways. But even then, I thought her love story was that kind that you only heard of once every century or so and then I met you. Each day we have spent together has been the best of my life. I cannot imagine my life without you. I love you Luna, and I want to spent all of eternity with you.’ Then he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it so I could see the ring. Then he said, ‘You are my soulmate and my one true love so Luna Evelyn Rivers will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?’ I was in tears but when I didn’t answer him he stood up and looked at me worriedly and I just reached into my pocked and thrust the test into his hand. I could tell he was shocked and surprised but he started openly crying and that concerned me then he just looked at me with so much love in his eyes and dropped to his knees, lifted my shirt slightly and placed his hands on my stomach and kissed it while telling our baby that he’s their daddy and he is so excited to meet them and loves them already. When he finally stood up he looked at me those loving eyes again and said, ‘Luna, I love you and I love them. I love you both more than anything but babe as happy as I am to know that I’m going to be a father, I have to know do you have an answer to my questions?’ After making it clear that I would have said yes even if I wasn’t pregnant I said yes and I’ve been in what I think will become a permanent state of bliss ever since.”</p><p>“The Woods siblings certainly know how to pull out all of the romantic stops, don’t they?”</p><p>“Yea, they do. I’m happy Clarke. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. I’m marrying the love of my life, we just found out we have a newborn baby girl and we’re expecting our second child, I have everything I always dreamed of having and so much more now.”</p><p>“I’m really happy for you, Luna and I can’t wait to be your maid of honor.”</p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to be my maid of honor.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Clarke and Luna talked downstairs, Lexa and Lincoln were walking in on one of the cutest scenes they had ever seen. Walking into the nursery, they found Picasso, Solo and Louis in the same positions they had assumed earlier but now Aden and Madi were also sleeping on the floor right in front of the crib. They had made a bed on the floor by piling all the blankets they could carry into a makeshift mattress with a final blanket on top of them. They were snuggled together in their makeshift bed with Aden using Picasso as his pillow and Madi using Solo as her pillow, not that either dog seemed to mind.</p><p>When they entered the nursery, Hope’s cries were still small whimpers but Lexa and Lincoln could tell that the twins were beginning to stir. Lincoln automatically moved to the crib and stepped into the small area of open space in front of the section of the crib where his daughter lie and quickly picked her up and cradled her close to his chest as she moved over to the double seater rocking chair and motioned for Lexa to join them.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here Hope,” Lincoln cooed trying to soothe his daughter but it didn’t seem to be helping even after several minutes.</p><p>Looking at Lexa like a deer caught in the headlights, silently begging for help, Lexa gestured towards Hope and said, “May I?”</p><p>“Please,” Lincoln breathed out and she passed his daughter over to his sister.</p><p>As soon as Lexa had Hope in her arms she cradled her niece so that her ear laid on the bare skin of her chest that was visible due to the neckline of her shirt before placing a kiss to the top of her head and speaking softly to her.</p><p>“Shh it’s okay sweetheart. Aunty Lexa’s got you. Daddy’s here too and he’s trying very hard to learn how make you feel better but he’s never done this before so you’re going to have to train him. Just listen to my heartbeat, I know it’s usually your mommy who does this but hopefully mine has the same effect,” Lexa said as Hope moved one hand and gripped Lexa’s shirt as tight as she could in her fist as her whimpers finally started to die down. “That’s it sweetheart. I know it’s hard to sleep somewhere new but you will always have a home here with Aunty Clarke, me, Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid. We’re your family too and we love you so very much.”</p><p>When Hope’s whimpers completely stopped and she relaxed in Lexa’s arms as she fell back asleep, she noticed that Lincoln was looking at her strangely.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How did you know how to soothe her and get her to fall asleep?”</p><p>“A mixture of things. I used trial and error on the flight home and let me tell you there was a lot of error. I also have been using techniques they’ve taught us in the first couple weeks of the infant care course Clarke and I signed up for so I could feel better prepared for Sprout, Kit and Squids arrival. Abby is set to teach the next infant care course at Polis General if you and Luna wanted to sign up. Even if it’s full I’m sure Abby would make an exception given the circumstances. Mainly though, I listened to Octavia. I know we haven’t had time to go through everything yet but in her diaper bag there’s a notebook where she wrote down a list of things that seem to work best to soothe her.”</p><p>“I wish I just knew what she needed. It seems to be coming so easy to you and here I am not sure what her cries mean. How am I supposed to be a good father if I can’t even tell her cries apart?”</p><p>“Linc, you will learn. You’ve only known about Hope for a few hours so of course you don’t know everything yet. Do you know what the most important thing is to do though?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Love her. Loving her is the most important thing to do and I can tell you love her with your whole heart.”</p><p>“I do. I can’t explain it but when you told me the little girl in your arms was mine and then I looked at her for the first time, like really looked at her, I just instantly loved her and knew I’d do anything to protect her.”</p><p>“I understand that feeling; it’s the same feeling I had when I laid my eyes on Aden and Madi for the first time after learning they were mine. I had felt a connection to them we met to do the DNA test but I chalked that up to me hoping they were mine then when I knew God, it was instantaneous. I didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much. I love your kids, don’t get me wrong, I’d take a bullet for any of your kids without a second thought but with Hope…”</p><p>“With Hope, it’s like she is the sun that you orbit around now. You can’t imagine your life without her in it and you love so much that there isn’t yet a word known to man to describe how much you love her.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s exactly like that.”</p><p>“And that, Linc, is how I know you’re going to be an amazing dad to her and River.</p><p>“Thank you for being here Lex. I don’t know how I’d be getting through today without you and Clarke. Is it bad if I say I feel an even deeper bond with the two of you as well as between the four of us than I did before? I feel bad saying that because Anya and Raven are our family too but…”</p><p>“But they don’t have kids and, no matter how much they’ve shown that they love my kids, they can’t fully understand our feelings now nor are they likely to understand why the choices we’re making no matter so much to us or why we’re able to essentially flip a switch and put the past behind us.”</p><p>“Yeah…I hate saying that because I know they’d give up their lives for your kids and I think they’ll feel the same about my kids once the shock wears off but they won’t be able to fully get it the same way we do.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. They say your friends change when you have kids because you grow closer to friends who also have kids. I think that’s part of why my friendship with Alex grew so quickly. Think about it I had met her twice before London and yet in London we grew so close. She has a kid and she and Nate became our first friends who also had a kid. Now that parental comradery I felt with them I feel with you and Luna too. One day we’ll feel it with Anya and Raven too, they’re just not there yet.”</p><p>“I’m scared Lexa. I’m scared of doing something to screw this up, screw them up.”</p><p>“No parent is perfect. You will make mistakes but you learn from them. Just keep on loving them and being the best dad you can be and it’ll be okay. Plus, you know Clarke and I will always be here for you.”</p><p>“Thanks Lex.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For bringing Hope home, opening your home to us until we can get a nursery set up at our house, for being here for us. I don’t think Luna and I would be appearing so well adjusted if we didn’t have you guys here helping us so thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank us Linc. You are our family, your kids are our family, and family is there for family plain and simple.”</p><p>Lincoln, smiled at Lexa then and said, “I love you Lexa.”</p><p>“I love you too Lincoln. Now lets put this little one back in her crib before Aden and Madi wake up so we can go game plan with the Mrs.’ about how to deal with our mother who will be here in less than half an hour by my count.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Five minutes later Lexa and Lincoln had rejoined Clarke and Luna and that’s when the nerves kicked in.</p><p>“Since Mom is most definitely on her way over here we’re going to have to explain to her why we haven’t told Anya and Raven yet especially,” Lincoln finally said after a moment.</p><p>“We tell her the truth. Everyone in this family knows about Raven’s past with Octavia so it won’t exactly be a shocker that we’re expecting her to have an adverse reaction to this news which means Anya will react the same,” Clarke said.</p><p>“What do we tell her when she asks how we’re telling them though,” Luna asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, Lex, do you have any ideas,” Lincoln asked his sister.</p><p>“No matter how they’re told we know they’re likely to not take the news well so really, to me, we’re in need of a plan that will lessen the likelihood of any of the kids being upset by their reaction or better yet a plan were the kids won’t see or hear how they react. So, what if we have Mom and Nyko watch the kids in the guesthouse while we tell Anya and Raven and honestly, we should probably include Bellamy and Murphy too. If the kids are in the guesthouse they’ll still be here they just won’t be able to hear what’s going on in case things get ugly.”</p><p>“That plan might work. Plus, if we have them over later in the day you and Alex will have been able to talk about Octavia and the team so we could share that news too, if there’s anything to share that is,” Lincoln thoughtfully said.</p><p>“I agree. There’s no easy way to do any of this but your idea sounds like our best option,” Luna said.</p><p>“I agree too. I would suggest we ask the four of them over for dinner tomorrow morning though because if we ask now they will get suspicious and assume something’s up,” Clarke said.</p><p>Lexa, Lincoln and Luna all nodded their heads in agreement when they heard the distinct chimes of all of their phones. Lexa’s phone was closest so he looked at it and saw they all had received a group text from Nyko.</p><p>Nyko to Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: We’ll be at the house in about 15 minutes. Your mother insisted we stop at Baby Barn since they’re open until 11pm on Fridays. I swear I tried to reign her in but you all know how she is. I’ll be driving but wanted you to be warned of our ETA and that a truck load of gifts for all the babies is on its way too.</p><p>Nyko to Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: And before one of you asks, I mean all four of your unborn children. Abby uploaded the sonogram to your digital records and as your doctor on file, Luna, I got the notification. I didn’t tell your mother though, I promise I wouldn’t ruin the surprise but she’s your mom and she noticed how both your hands automatically when to Luna’s stomach earlier so she figured it out. I just didn’t want you guys blindsided when she tells you she knows.</p><p>“Um, guys? Mom knows you're pregnant Luna. She figured it out because you and Linc automatically placed your hands on your stomach during the call earlier.”</p><p>“Luna’s what?!”</p><p>Hearing a voice they didn’t expect to hear Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna turned to see none other than Raven Griffin herself standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hate me for that unexpected cliffhanger twist! I promise I won't make you wait until tomorrow to find out what happens next. Chapter 91 will be up later tonight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna were shocked into silence seeing Raven standing in the doorway. They quickly noticed the tears in her eyes but assumed those were the result of hearing Lexa say Indra knew about Luna’s pregnancy. After another few moments passed with the four gaping at Raven, Clarke and Lexa finally noticed the large duffle bag on the floor next to Raven’s feet. The sight jarred the couple out of their shocked state quickly.</p><p>“Rae, what are you doing here,” Clarke finally asked her sister.</p><p>“I need a place to stay for a while, at least until I can get my own place but I didn’t want to stay with Mom and Lincoln and Luna live too close to Anya so I thought maybe you’d let me stay here. But, Luna’s pregnant?”</p><p>“Yes Raven, I am.”</p><p>“Th…that’s great. Congratulations, you’ll be great parents,” Raven said with a sad smile.</p><p>“Thank you, we’re very excited to welcome River into the family,” Lincoln said proudly although he too could tell something was seriously wrong.</p><p>“River?”</p><p>“Aden, picked it. He said the baby needed a nickname like Sprout, Kit and Squid so he picked River because of my current name.”</p><p>“That’s sweet. Why didn’t you tell me,” Raven said with hurt clear in her voice.</p><p>“We just found out today. We were planning to tell you and Anya together tomorrow,” Lincoln gently said.</p><p>“Oh. That makes sense.”</p><p>“Rae, what happened with you and Anya? You said you need a place to stay and it looks like you’ve brought a lot of your things with you,” Lexa carefully asked a moment later.</p><p>“It’s over. Anya and I…we’re over,” Raven said before succumbing to the sobs she had been trying to hold back.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa were on their feet in an instant and wrapped the Latina in a hug as they moved her to the couch across from where Lincoln and Luna were sitting. Sitting Raven in the middle, Clarke sat to her left while Lexa sat to her right and she immediately fell against her sister crying on her shoulder and Clarke wrapped her arms around her the best she could and Lexa began to rub soothing circles into the small of her back. Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna shared worried looks but knew they wouldn’t get answers until Raven was able to control the sobs.</p><p>Five minutes passed before Raven’s sobs became to lessen until they were soft whimpers. Looking at her sister, then Lexa, Lincoln and Luna, Raven took a deep breath before explaining what happened that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“We told you that we started the process for IVF after we got back from Greece but that’s not entirely accurate. We started the process before we left Polis and the day after we got home we the did the egg retrieval and we ended up with four embryos. We froze three and implanted one the following week. They scheduled me to come back for a pregnancy test last Friday to see if this round was successful. They warned us that it was uncommon for the first round of IVF to be successful but we both got our hopes up. At the appointment, they gave me an at home test to take and they also drew blood and they said they’d get blood results back in a few days but they’d only conform what the at home kit said. The at home test came back negative and we were crushed. I wanted to schedule an appointment to transfer another embryo that day but Anya said no and that she couldn’t go through getting her hopes up again just to have them crushed again.”</p><p>“Rae, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell us or at least tell me, I’m your sister,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“You’re so happy right now and you’re happily pregnant so I didn’t want you to feel bad that I wasn’t.”</p><p>“You still could have told us Rae. Lex and I will always be here for you, we all will always be here for you.”</p><p>“She’s right. Lincoln and I will always be here for you too. You’re family no matter what,” Luna told her sincerely.</p><p>“Thanks guys, that means a lot.”</p><p>“Rae, how did you go from trying actively for a baby to you needing a place to stay? If I need to I’ll go kick Anya’s ass right now of she did something to you, you just say the word,” Lexa said seriously.</p><p>“You may want to kick her ass after I tell you the rest. Hell, you and Lincoln both may want too.”</p><p>“What did she do Raven,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“She wouldn’t talk about it at all on the drive home or at home. She still kissed me goodnight and slept in our bed but she wouldn’t talk to me or touch me. She wouldn’t even tell me she loved me even after I said it to her. Then on Tuesday, the clinic called and confirmed what the at home test said. Anya stopped sleeping in our bed then and she’s been staying in on of the guest rooms ever since. She won’t speak or interact with me at all. She wakes up earlier and is gone before I get up and she doesn’t come home until after I’m asleep, if she’s even coming home at all because there are never any signs in the morning to even show she had been back. We’ve been putting on an act for all of you so you wouldn’t know anything was wrong. I kept thinking if I didn’t say anything was wrong and just kept making excuses for why we couldn’t come over for dinner or do family stuff that there was still hope that one day Anya would come back to me and things would go back to normal. Then yesterday the clinic called again to tell me that the person who called to tell me the blood test results gave me the results for another patient who coincidentally is also named Raven. She wouldn’t tell me what my actual results said but asked me to in for another blood test, so I did. They put a rush on these results and my doctor handled it herself to make sure there wasn’t any mix-up of confusion this time. Well, she called me this afternoon and asked me to into the office immediately. I called Anya hoping she’d come with me but after only one ring she sent the call to voicemail so I went to the appointment alone since no one else even knew we had done an embryo transfer already. They brought me directly into my doctor’s private office when I arrived and she came in smiling and handed me the results and told me that the at home test had been a false negative because I was actually pregnant. The IVF worked, it actually worked,” Raven said as fresh tears began to fall.</p><p>“You’re pregnant? Like really pregnant,” Clarke asked completely shocked, happy but shocked.</p><p>Raven started nodding her head as she smiled and the tears continued to fall. Without saying a word, she reached into the front pocket of her hoodie and pulled out what Clarke and Lexa recognized to be a sonogram picture.</p><p>“There’s really nothing to see yet since it’s so early but um, that dot there, they labeled it, that’s my baby. Mine and Anya’s baby, our little miracle that she won’t be around to see grow up and who I’m going to have to raise alone,” Raven said as she handed the picture to Clarke and broke down once more.</p><p>Clarke looked at the picture with a soft smile before passing it to Lexa who did the same. Lincoln then took the picture from his sister and he and Luna looked with soft smiles of their own. When Luna handed the picture back to Raven, they waited for her sobs to lessen once more before asking what they were all wondering.</p><p>“Raven, why do you think you’ll have to raise this baby alone and without Anya,” Lexa finally asked once the sobs subsided once more.</p><p>“After the appointment, I was so happy and I wanted to tell Anya right away. I stupidly thought she’d be happy and that knowing we created a life would make things go back to normal but when I got to her office, she was anything but happy…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback – Earlier That Day</strong>
</p><p>“Miss. Griffin, how lovely to see you! Miss. Woods is in her office if you’d like to see her,” Anya’s secretary, Bridget said.</p><p>“Thanks Bridget.”</p><p>Raven walked past Bridget’s desk and straight to the large double doors of Anya’s office with a smile on her face. When she reached the doors, she knocked before letting herself in without waiting for Anya to say she could enter. <em>This is the day everything changes. This is the day I get my Anya back and we can go back to talking about our future and preparing to be parents.</em></p><p>“Bridget, I told you that I do not wish to be disturbed!”</p><p>“I don’t think she thought you meant your girlfriend couldn’t come in,” Raven said nervously.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” Anya said in displeasure.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me; jeez try to sound at least a little happy to see me.”</p><p>“What do you want Raven?”</p><p>“I need to talk to you about something…I went to the clinic today an…”</p><p>“I TOLD YOU WERE ARE NOT TRYING AGAIN AND THAT’S FINAL!”</p><p>Raven was completely taken aback by Anya’s shouting and felt herself begin to tear up.</p><p>“But Anya…”</p><p>“NO BUT ANYA ANYTHING!”</p><p>“Anya, please we need to talk.”</p><p>With a sign, Anya visibly deflated and sunk into her office chair before averting her gaze and saying dejectedly, “I can’t do this anymore Raven, we’re through.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that. You gave me this ring as a promise that we’d get married one day. You can’t mean this,” Raven stammered completely shocked by the turn of events.</p><p>“Promises get broken Raven.”</p><p>Raven pulled out the test results and set them on Anya’s desk, right in front of her, before saying, “Anya, are you honestly telling me that you don’t want me? That you don’t want us?”</p><p>Anya glanced at the document Raven put before her, and Raven assumed she was reading it, but without actually reading the document, Anya crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the nearby trashcan before saying with a hint of finality, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”</p><p>Raven burst into tears and ran from the office and didn’t stop running until she reached the elevator. She could hear Bridget calling after her, clearly worried, but she didn’t turn back and instead slipped into the elevator the second the doors opened and then quickly left Trikru, Inc. What Raven didn’t see was the way Anya collapsed on her office floor succumbing to her own sobs as she watched the love of her life run from the room. <em>It’s better this way. Raven deserves better. She deserves someone who can give her a family and I can’t. If I could IVF would have worked. The embryo not taking was a sign that I’m not meant to be a mother.</em></p><p> </p><p>Raven didn’t know where to go after leaving Anya’s office so she drove around until she came upon the park near their house. She parked her car and walked into the park, taking a seat on an empty bench by the playground. She watched other parents watch their children play or play with their kids themselves and in that moment, she knew what she needed to do. Placing a hand on her stomach that would swell in the coming months as her child grew, Raven spoke to her child for the first time.</p><p>“Hi little one, I’m your mommy. I know you can’t hear me yet but Aunty Lexa, says talking to her unborn children is an experience she’ll always cherish because it makes her feel more connected to them so I thought I’d give it a shot. I told your mama about you today. Well, I tried to at least but she wouldn’t let me talk. I gave her the test results though and she read them, I watched her read them and then discard them like they meant nothing. I don’t know why your mama doesn’t want us little one; she was so happy to begin IVF, that’s how we were able to make you, but now….But don’t worry, I will love you enough for the both of us and Aunty Clarke, she’s my sister, and Aunty Lexa will love you and you’ll five older cousins to play with because of your Aunties. I think Uncle Lincoln and Aunty Luna will want to be in your too. Uncle Lincoln is your mama’s brother and Aunty Lexa is her sister but neither one of them would abandon you, they’re too good to do that. You’ll have doting grandparents too. So, don’t worry because we’re going to be okay. I promise you we’ll be okay and you’re going to have the best life possible. I can’t wait to meet you in January. Mommy loves you, Mommy loves you so much.”</p><p>When she had finished talking to her child, Raven took a final look around the park and knowing what she needed to do next she walked back to her car and returned to the home she had shared with Anya.</p><p> </p><p>Raven arrived at their house about five minutes after leaving the park. She immediately walked upstairs to the room she had shared with Anya and grabbed her large duffle bag so she could pack her essential items. Moving into their walk-in closet she looked at it and remembered the day they unpacked their clothes and the playful argument they had about which side would belong to who. In the end, Raven’s belongings took up the right side of the closet while Anya’s took up the left. She quickly gathered all of clothes and stuffed them into the duffle bag. Thankfully, she had a duffle bag meant for carrying sports equipment so all of her clothes easily fit inside alone with her modest few pairs of shoes she owned. Looking at the now half-empty closet made her sad and long for the future she thought they were going to have.</p><p>When she walked back into their bedroom, she collected the framed picture of her, Clarke, Abby and Jake from her nightstand and placed it in the duffle bag before gathering the few other personal effects she had as well as her toiletries from the ensuite. The only thing she left behind were the pictures of her and Anya because she didn’t see the point in taking those. Before she left the bedroom though, she decided to leave Anya the copy of the sonogram she had made for her along with a note. The note read:</p><p>
  <em>Anya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you don’t want us but I had this sonogram picture printer for you. I stupidly thought you’d be thrilled with the news but I was wrong. This will be the one and only time you see a picture of our child. You don’t have to worry about anything; I won’t ask you for child support or anything. MY child will not know you, or of you, since that is clearly what you want. I gave you the test results in your office hoping that you’d be happy that we had gotten a false negative and that the IVF had actually been successful but when you crumpled the results and threw them in the trash and said you did not want us when I asked I could tell you meant it. I don’t know what happened to us; I thought we’d be together forever, I thought you wanted a child with me, but the joke’s on me. My house keys as well as my key to your car are also enclosed. You can keep whatever is left in the house, I took everything that meant something to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye Anya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Raven</em>
</p><p>Satisfied with the note, Raven placed it, the sonogram and keys into an envelope with “Anya” written across the front and placed it on Anya’s nightstand. As she set it on the nightstand though, her gaze was drawn to the promise ring still on her finger. Realizing she no longer had a need for it, she removed it from her finger and set it atop the envelope where she knew Anya would find it. Raven then grabbed her duffle bag and made her way downstairs without so much as even one last glance at the bedroom she shared with the love of her life who had utterly and completely shattered her heart.</p><p>When she reached the living room she quietly approached their sleeping dog, Thor, and began gathering his belongings and placing them in a smaller duffle bag. Once Thor was backed she gently woke her sleeping pup and together they left the house unsure of where to go next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback – Present</strong>
</p><p>“I drove around for a while after leaving the house unsure of where to go and then I realized here was the only real option so, can Thor and I stay here until I get my own place,” Raven asked after she had told the group what happened earlier in the day.</p><p>“Of course you can stay here, but Rae where’s Thor now,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“When we came in the house he took off and ran upstairs. I’m guessing he smelled your dogs and wanted to be with them.</p><p>Clarke was watching her wife carefully as she told her sister she could stay with them. She watched as Lexa’s face grew angrier by the minute and she saw how her hands clenched into fists. Looking across from them she noticed Lincoln reacting in the same manner. <em>This isn’t going to end well. At this rate Lexa and Lincoln may actually storm out of here to kill their own sister.</em></p><p>“I’m going to kill her. I’m going to kill my sister. I’m so sorry she’s treating you and your child this way. I won’t allow this to happen. Someone needs to knock some damn sense into her and that someone will be me,” Lexa declared.</p><p>“You’re not going without me, Lexa. I will not stand for her treating the mother of her child like this. If I can get past things and co-parent with Octavia there’s no reason on earth why Anya can’t at a bare minimum do the same.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone, including Raven, was staring at him. Luna, Lexa and Clarke shared shocked expressions that were laced with worry over what was about to happen next while Raven started at Lincoln mouth agape and unable to form words and Lincoln, Lincoln looked like he wanted nothing more than to have the earth open up and swallow him whole in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say another word though, they heard a voice call out for them.</p><p>“Kids, Nyko and I are here! Where are you? We want to see our newest granddaughter,” Indra shouted from the foyer.</p><p>
  <em>Great…just great. Mom and Nyko had to just show up as shit hits the fan thanks to Lincoln's big mouth and Anya's colossal fuck up.</em>
</p><p>“What the hell does Indra mean by ‘we want to see our newest granddaughter’ and what the hell do you mean about co-parenting with Octavia fucking Blake,” Raven finally spit out when venom dripping from her tone.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, this is going to be a long night and I can’t even drink since I vowed to abstain while Clarke’s pregnant. Fuck!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you ready for all hell to break loose?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Raven, let me explain, please,” Lincoln begged as he watched the Latina grow angrier by the minute.</p><p>“Rae, calm down, it’s not good for you or the baby,” Clarke said in an attempt to stop her sister from exploding.</p><p>“Wah! Wah! Wah!,” was suddenly heard through the baby monitor before anyone could say anything else.</p><p>“I’ll go get her,” Lincoln said as he moved to head towards the nursery.</p><p>“NO! Sit down Lincoln and explain to me why the fuck you are running at the first sound of a crying baby and explain why the hell you’d be co-parenting anything with that fucking bitch of an ex of ours,” Raven screamed with a deadly anger in her tone.</p><p>“Raven, let him go tend to the baby,” Lexa tried.</p><p>“I said no! Someone explain right now!”</p><p>“Linc, stay and explain. I’ll go get our girl and I’ll check in on the twins too,” Luna said.</p><p>“Luna, when Linc and I were upstairs last Aden and Madi had made a makeshift bed on the floor of the nursery right in front of the crib so they should still be there,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll make sure all three of them are okay. Raven, I’m going to go to the nursery now. My child needs me and you will not stop me from going. Lincoln, Clarke and Lexa can begin to explain while I’m gone. Am I clear,” Luna said calmly but also in a tone that clearly said “don’t fuck with me”.</p><p>Sensing that she would not win a battle with Luna, Raven simply nodded her head as Luna quickly left the room.</p><p>“Explain. Now,” Raven seethed.</p><p>“Hey, why didn’t you guys answer when I called out for you,” Indra asked as she and Nyko entered the living room but quickly realizing they had walked in on something she changed tactics and asked, “what’s going on in here?”</p><p>“Your son was about to explain to me why you said you were here to see your newest granddaughter, why he said he’s co-parenting with fucking Octavia Blake of all people and why there’s a crying baby in this house,” Raven said deathly calm which scared the others on the room.</p><p>“Oh,” was all Indra and Nyko could say.</p><p>“Raven, if you want an explanation, a full and complete explanation, you need to let me tell you about my scouting trip to Portland today,” Lexa gently said.</p><p>“Fine, but please for the love of God just tell me what is going on,” Raven begged closed to tears this time.</p><p>“Okay. When I arrived at the center to scout the player I found out the player was Octavia. I flipped out seeing her and literally pulled the twins away from her and high tailed it out of there, fully intent on heading straight back to the airport to come home. I talked to Clarke first though and we decided that I should at least talk to her therapist while there to try and get closure if nothing else. Clarke knew I shouldn’t be alone and that I wouldn’t want her flying out so she sent Nyko to me which I was very grateful to discover after I left following my chat with her therapist. I know you don’t want to hear how she’s doing so I won’t tell you unless you ask but based on my conversation with her therapist I chose to read a letter she had recently written as part of her therapy. Nyko entertained the kids while Clarke and I read the letter together over FaceTime. Rae, I’m not saying any of this to hurt you. I know you had dreams of a future with her once but Rae, in her letter she told me that when they ran standard tests when she entered treatment they discovered she was five months pregnant. That’s why she was writing us, she was trying to apologize and tell us about the baby.”</p><p>“S…sh….she was pr…pregnant,” Raven asked through tears.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke each reached out for one of Raven’s hands, their hearts breaking as they watched Raven start to fall apart.</p><p>“She was Rae,” Lexa said gently.</p><p>“And…and sh…she kept it?”</p><p>“She did. On April 7th, Octavia gave birth to our daughter, Hope Alexandria Woods,” Lincoln very gently said as he looked at Raven with eyes shining with love for his daughter and concern for his friend, who was like a sister.</p><p>Raven nodded her head in understanding while Lexa and Clarke each offered a comforting squeeze. Indra and Nyko had quietly taken seats at the opposite end of the room, not wanting to intrude on the tough conversation taking place. Everyone was silent for a few moments, not wanting to push Raven until she was ready to talk.</p><p>“So, the baby I heard on the monitor, that was Hope? Your daughter with Octavia,” Raven final asked after a few more moments had based and she had collected herself some.</p><p>“Yes, that was Hope, mine, Luna and Octavia’s daughter,” Lincoln clarified.</p><p>“Does Octavia know that,” Raven snarkily asked.</p><p>Seeing her brother was getting frustrated, Lexa stepped in once more.</p><p>“Raven, when I read the letter and found out I had a niece, I ran back to the center and went to Octavia. She’s who decided Hope was coming home with me, you know. She felt it was in her child’s best interest to be with her father and her family while she finished inpatient treatment. After that decision had been made we talked and while she was helping Madi hold Hope for the first time she asked us what Luna was to Hope. Octavia, without hesitation, said that she couldn’t force Luna to take on any role in Hope’s life but she hoped that Luna would be Hope’s second mom.”</p><p>“Octavia Blake who kept you from your kids for years is now willingly allowing another woman take on an equal parenting role in her child’s life? Nah, I don’t buy it.”</p><p>“Rae, we all had a FaceTime call with O a few hours ago and she thanked Luna for taking on the role of Mama in Hope’s life. She was thankful to Luna and to Lincoln and all of us really for accepting Hope so openly. You may not be ready to hear this yet because of your own past with her but sis, she’s changed. She’s the O, you fell in love with again. She still has work to do, which she acknowledges, and she knows none of us forgive her, but she’s different.”</p><p>“How can you say that Clarke? After all the pain she caused you with her lies, how can you honestly sit there and tell me that this isn’t Octavia playing games with us all?”</p><p>“Because I believe her. I’m the only one who has had an in-person face-to-face conversation with her since December and I say she’s changed. I spent so much time with her at the center today and she didn’t push me to talk about what happened or to even listen to her attempt to apologize. Instead, I got to talk to a mother who wants to be the best version of herself for her daughter. Look at this picture I took with her at the center and tell me that that girl does not look like the one you fell in love with,” Lexa said as she showed Raven the picture where Lexa was looking at Hope, who was in her arms, with a look of pure love while Octavia watched the two of them with nothing but pure love and adoration present in her eyes and facial features.</p><p>Before Raven could respond, Luna reentered the room with a now wide awake Hope in her arms and a sleepy Aden and Madi were not far behind while the little group walked flanked by the four dogs, almost as if the dogs were their own security detail.</p><p>“Sorry that took so long; Hope needed a bottle and a diaper change. When she was all done eating and all cleaned up though she told me she wanted to come meet her Grandma and Aunty Raven and these two refused to let hope out of their sight so here we all are,” Luna said with a light chuckle.</p><p>Indra and Nyko had moved closer as the older woman kept her eyes fixed on the small bundle in Luna’s arms while Raven looked like she had been hit by a truck when she heard Luna refer to her as “Aunty Raven”. Raven saw the future she had pictured for her and Octavia flash before her eyes after she saw the bundle in Luna’s arms but then she was reminded of how Octavia ruined them and then while still string at the bundle in Luna’s arms she began to think about Anya and how she’d never had the chance to even try co-parenting with her. Unable to handle everything she was thinking and feeling, Raven abruptly stood from the coach, grabbed her duffle bag while leaving the smaller one that had been hidden behind it behind and made her way to the doors leading to the patio.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t do this. I can’t handle this, not right now. I’ll find my own place soon, I promise but for now I’ll be in the guesthouse. I just….I can’t be here right now but Thor can stay in the main house it’s clear wants to. I’m sorry,” Raven said as she practically ran from the house and towards the guesthouse, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had been gone for several minutes before anyone spoke but when someone did speak, naturally it was Clarke and Lexa’s children doing the talking.</p><p>“Why is Aunty Raven so sad,” Aden finally asked.</p><p>“Maybe me and Aden could cheer her up,” Madi added hopefully.</p><p>“Come here you two,” Lexa said as she motioned for the kids to come sit between her and Clarke. “Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya had a big fight so she’s sad. Then when she came he she got sadder because she found out that Aunty O and Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna have a baby together.”</p><p>“If Aunty Anya says she’s sorry Aunty Rae won’t be sad no more,” Aden said.</p><p>“It’s not that simply baby boy but Uncle Linc and I are going to try and help them, I promise.”</p><p>“Okay,” Aden said accepting the answer.</p><p>“But Mommy, why was she sad about Hope? It’s really happy news that Aunty O, Aunty Luna and Uncle Linc have Hope. Our family got bigger and that’s awesome,” Madi said, clearly not understanding how their family increasing in size could earn anything other than a happy reaction.</p><p>“A long time ago, Aunty Rae and Aunty O were very close but they haven’t been close in a lot of years so it’s just hard for her. Give her some time though and I’m sure she’ll love Hope just as much as we do,” Clarke gently told her children.</p><p>“Okay, Mama,” Madi said.</p><p>“I know we walked in on something and I do want a proper explanation at some point but could I meet my granddaughter while she’s still awake please,” Indra asked hopefully.</p><p>Luna stood up immediately and walked over to Indra and Nyko, who were now sitting the the armscharis at the end of the coffee table, and carefully handed her daughter over to Indra.</p><p>“Indra, we’d like you to meet our daughter, Hope Alexandria Woods, and Hope this is your Grandma” Luna said proudly as she introduced her daughter to her grandmother for the first time.</p><p>“Oh God, she’s perfect, absolutely perfect. She does look just like Lincoln and Gus, except the eyes, those are definitely Octavia’s eyes. Wait…did you say her name is Hope Alexandria Woods, as in Lexa’s name?”</p><p>“Yes, Hope is named after Lexa,” Lincoln told his mother.</p><p>“So, she didn’t have a name until Lexa brought her home to you,” Indra asked confused.</p><p>“No, Mom. Octavia named her when she was born.”</p><p>“Oh, so she’s not really named after Lexa then, you just decided that when you heard the name.”</p><p>“No, Octavia named her after Lexa specifically, Mom.”</p><p>“Octavia Blake, who spent more than half a decade secretly hating your sister, named her child after her?”</p><p>“She did, Mom. When we were together we talked about kids once and I said I wanted to name my firstborn after Lexa. Lex was the first person to give me a second chance after I enter treatment all those years ago and she’s always been there for me no matter what but it turned out I wasn’t the only one who wanted to name our child after Lexa.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When O, told me Hope’s name in the letter she was afraid I’d hate that she chose to name her child after me because of our past. She said that I was the best sister she could have asked for even though she’s been the worst one I could ask for. She said she wanted her daughter to carry the name of her strong, caring, loving Aunt who she knew would always love and protect her.”</p><p>“Wow. I didn’t expect that. She’s actually making an effort to change and grow as a person, isn’t she?”</p><p>“She is,” Lexa says while Clarke, Lincoln, Luna and Nyko nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“And the four of you have what just decided to forgive her and move on?”</p><p>“No, Mom. As we’ve all told Octavia, we are choosing to no longer be angry, we are choosing to move on for Hope’s sake but we are not ready to forgive and we don’t know if we ever will be but we’re willing to put in the effort too to try and forgive. We’re um..the four of us that is are actually going to be attending family counseling sessions with Octavia once she’s here,” Lexa explained to her mother.</p><p>“How did you manage to get her to agree to that?”</p><p>“We didn’t. I mean we had planned to ask if she’d consider it but Lex talked to Michelle, the owner of the treatment center and the woman who has been passing along our messages to Octavia and giving Octavia her phone for calls with us, and Michelle said Octavia asked her to ask if we’d be open to attending family therapy sessions with her with the hope that one day the rest of the family would join or have their own sessions with her. Michelle is setting up our initial appointment for us tomorrow,” Lincoln explained.</p><p>“Hateful Octavia never would have suggested family therapy sessions so maybe there is hope for her. As much as I can’t believe I’m saying this, I too will set aside my feelings towards Octavia for Hope’s sake but I do not forgive. If you all can give her a chance for Hope’s sake then so can I. Hope doesn’t deserve to grow up with us all fighting anyway.”</p><p>“I know you know this already, Lexa, but I too setting aside my feelings and giving Octavia a chance. She told me, before we parted earlier, that she won’t mess up this chance to earn forgiveness and I believe her. I hope that one day we will have healed as a family and if everyone continues to put in the work I have no doubt it can be achieved,” Nyko added.</p><p>“Thank you both, Luna and I truly appreciate it.”</p><p>“It looks like this little beauty is finally ready to fall asleep. Is it okay with you two if I put her down,” Indra asks hopefully.</p><p>“Of course, Mom, but can you take her little protectors with you too plus the canine security details? They all look ready to fall asleep,” Lincoln says with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh! The kids were still sleeping on the floor when I went to get Hope, should we pull a mattress from one of the guest beds so they don’t have to keep sleeping on that makeshift bed they made,” Luna asked.</p><p>“That’s a good idea actually because we all know if we put them back in their beds they’ll just go back to the nursery the second they have the chance,” Lexa said.</p><p>“I’ll go move a mattress from one of the guest beds to the floor in the nursery and grab them some pillows while your mother puts Hope back in the crib,” Nyko said.</p><p>“Thanks Pops,” Lexa said without even realizing it but everyone else certainly noticed and looked at her completely shocked by the name drop.</p><p>“What did you just call me,” Nyko asked in disbelief.</p><p>“What? I just called you…oh…um well you see…ugh I called you Pops, is that okay?”</p><p>“It’s more than fine, sweetheart, but why call me that now?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what you really are to me more than ever since talking to Octavia and listening to all of her reasons why Luna was Hope’s other mother in her eyes and she mentioned how you’re a second dad to us and she’s right you are. You were even before Dad passed and I don’t know, I guess I just finally really thought about it and realized you deserved to be recognized as one of my fathers in name not just in my heart so I settled on Pops,” Lexa said with a shrug.</p><p>“She’s right you know. In a span of a few hours my entire life has changed. I’ve watched my fiancé not only tell me that we’re expecting a child but we’ve welcomed the one we already had home. I’ve watched her claim our daughter as her own. If you didn’t know it, you would never think Hope wasn’t Luna’s biological child and you are the same with us. We should have recognized you sooner. I’m sorry it took us being in this situation to truly realize how deep your love of us goes. We could never bring ourselves to call anyone else dad, you know that but Pops seems fitting. Mom and Pops….hmm I like it,” Lincoln said thoughtfully after a moment.</p><p>“Come here you two,” Nyko said teary eyed, as he held his arms open Lexa and Lincoln, two of his children in every way that mattered.</p><p>The youngest two Woods siblings quickly walked into the embrace which quickly brought the rest of the adults to tears. After a moment, the hug broke and words needed not to be exchanged as the three knew the love they each were trying to convey. In true Woods fashion, they shared a nod and the Nyko went to move a mattress from a guest bed into the nursery for the twins while Indra took Hope to the nursey with the kids and dogs following close behind, leaving Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna alone once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate doing this but, I need to go knock some sense into Anya before Raven fully isolates herself and withdraws completely. Can you three handle Mom and Pops without telling them what happened? We can’t tell them without telling them Raven’s pregnant and that’s her news to share”</p><p>“No, I’m coming with you, Lex. She’s my sister to and she has no excuse for not at least co-parenting with Raven. She can’t just abandon her family. If she doesn’t want to take responsibility and help raise the child she helped create then she can least pay child support. She needs sense knocked into her.</p><p>“You two go, Luna and I can handle the parents. Once we get rid of them, I’ll try to talk to Raven,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Okay, you’re the best. I love you,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke on the lips chastely.</p><p>“If you need anything call and I’ll come right back, Lu. I love you,” Lincoln said before he gently kissed her.</p><p>Without giving their partners a chance to respond, Lexa and Lincoln quickly made their way out of the house and into the garage where Lexa’s truck was waiting.</p><p>Once seated in the truck, Lexa asked, “are you ready for this?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be. Lets get this show on the road and hopefully we get to Anya before she does something she can’t take back later.”</p><p>Fifteen seconds later they were making their way down the drive, on their way to find their sister and hopefully knock some sense into her before it was too late and she lost Raven and her child forever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the other side of town, a very drunk Anya was stumbling through her front door shortly before midnight, completely unware of the storm coming her way. Throwing her keys on the stand by the front door, Anya stumbled through the foyer and up the stairs and finally into her bedroom. She was expecting to see Raven there, already asleep after spending hours waiting to talk to her to try and convince her to take back what she had said but instead she found the bed empty. Had she not been drunk she’d have noticed that the picture of Raven, Clarke and their parents was missing. She didn’t even notice that the ensuite was now missing all of Raven’s products and belongings. It wasn’t until she entered the walk-in that she realized something wasn't right.</p><p>“No…no…this can’t be happening, her things are gone, fuck! I thought she’d at least want to talk before leaving,” Anya mumbled to herself before running back into their bedroom, only then noticing Raven’s things were gone from that room too. Looking around the room she saw an envelope on her night stand with Raven’s promise ring sitting on top of it. Rushing over she grabbed the envelope and began to read the letter inside.</p><p>
  <em>Anya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you don’t want us but I had this sonogram picture printed for you. I stupidly thought you’d be thrilled with the news but I was wrong. This will be the one and only time you see a picture of our child. You don’t have to worry about anything; I won’t ask you for child support or anything. MY child will not know you, or of you, since that is clearly what you want. I gave you the test results in your office hoping that you’d be happy that we had gotten a false negative and that the IVF had actually been successful; but when you crumpled the results and threw them in the trash and said you did not want us when I asked, I could tell you meant it. I don’t know what happened to us; I thought we’d be together forever, I thought you wanted a child with me, but the joke’s on me. My house keys as well as my key to your car are also enclosed. You can keep whatever is left in the house; I took everything that meant something to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye Anya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Raven</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she finished the letter she pulled out the photograph and stared at the imagine, the first image of her child. Her child with the woman she loved most but made believe she didn’t want either her or the baby.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, I messed up, I messed up big time,” Anya said as she yelled at herself.</p><p>Before she could figure out what to do next, she was startled by a loud incessant knock on the front door.</p><p>“ANYA OPEN UP OR WE WILL BUST THIS DAMN DOOR OPEN!”</p><p>Great just what I needed, fucking Lexa to come over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've seen a good amount of comments saying they want Octavia and Raven to get back together instead of Raven working it out with Anya, so what are your thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter! I appreciate each and every one of your comments regarding who you would like to see Raven end up with. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening; I don’t have time to deal with the family police. Fuck! I need to find Raven. Raven left with my child inside her and I need to find them. Where would she go?! Damnit where the fuck would she go?!”</p>
<p>“ANYA YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR WE WILL KICK IT IN, BREAK A WINDOW OR FUCKING DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET TO YOU BECAUSE YOU WILL TALK TO US,” Lincoln yelled this time.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this! Why can’t they leave me alone?!”</p>
<p>“ONE!...TWO!...THREE…,” Lexa shouted out from the front door.</p>
<p>“Wait...wait…wait I haven’t had any fights with them recently and it’s late like really late which means…”</p>
<p>“FOUR!...,” Lincoln shouted.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Raven…Raven would have gone to Clarke…of course she’d go to her sister…I need to let them in before they actually break the damn door down,” Anya continued muttering to herself but this time she began to run from the bedroom and towards the front door.</p>
<p>“FIVE!...,” Lexa shouted.</p>
<p>With one glance Lexa and Lincoln took one step back, planted their left feet firmly on ground and at the same time bent their right legs at the knee and with as much force as they each could muster they slammed their right feet into the locked front door so hard that the door jam completely broke, the top and middle hinge fell off fully and the bottom hinge hell off halfway. As soon as the door was open a very angry Lexa and Lincoln entered the house and began looking for Anya. Deciding she must be upstairs the headed through the foyer and towards the stairs when they saw an upset and almost feral looking Anya running down the stairs that opened into the living room.</p>
<p>“You fucking kicked my door in?! What the fuck guys!”</p>
<p>“We gave you ample time to answer the damn door and you ignored us. You may be older Anya Hayden Woods, but make no mistake I am the Commander here and you will sit your ass down and you will listen to what we have to say. And mark my words Anya if you choose to continue being a petulant child I will make sure you are never able to get within a ten-mile radius of Raven EVER again,” Lexa spoke in a no nonsense, no room for argument tone full of venom while Lincoln stood just behind his sister, eyes steely and cold almost as if he were Lexa’s enforcer just waiting for the order to attack.</p>
<p>Anya gulped, knowing she was in deep shit. She had only ever heard Lexa declare herself the Commander on three other occasions, when their father was on his deathbed and she refused to visit saying she couldn’t see their father like that (she ended up visiting and thanked Lexa for it later), when she refused to speak to their mother following their father’s passing because she blamed their mother for his death because she gave the okay to remove life support per Gustus’ wishes (she apologized to their mother immediately following a tongue lashing from Lexa) and the very first time she heard it when she was 15 and wrecked the car she had stolen from her parent’s garage for a joyride after a fight with a then 13 year old Lexa in the front passenger seat and refused to visit Lexa in the hospital as she recovered from a severe concussion, broken left femur, and three cracked ribs (Lexa, at 13 years of age convinced 11 year old Lincoln to sneak her out of the hospital in a wheel chair since she couldn’t walk and he then wheeled her the two miles back to their house where she used Lincoln for support to stand in front of Anya and instill fear in the older girl while knocking some sense in her head). Hearing Lexa proclaim she was the Commander while using that tone told Anya she was really in deep shit and there was a 50% chance she wouldn’t be leaving the house in one piece. Stone cold sober ever since reading the note Raven left, Anya wished she felt buzzed still so she wouldn’t be this afraid. Knowing not to argue though, she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.</p>
<p>Lexa and Lincoln remained standing but moved so they were still standing in front of her and coincidentally in front of the second couch in the room.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you Anya?! When you heard I walked out on Clarke when she told me about Aden and Madi and said horrible things about her because I was convinced that she was lying because I was told I would never have children you came to my house and gave me a tongue lashing and got me to see that I needed to find out the truth for myself even though you knew in your heart she was telling me the truth. So pray tell why you would treat the woman you told all of us is your soulmate, the woman you got a damn promise ring for, the way you did? How could you see the test results she put in front of you that said she was pregnant, crumple them and throw them away and then tell her that tell her that you don’t want them, that you don’t want your child?!</p>
<p>“Lex…”</p>
<p>“Silence! I am not done speaking and you will listen to everything we both have to say. Because of your actions, your ex-girlfriend came to my house, with your dog in tow, looking for a place to stay. Normally, I wouldn’t bat an eye at that but this time, this time she walked in on a conversation we were not ready to have with her yet. So now, not only does she have to deal with the fact that the mother of her child, a child that you both worked so hard to have by the way, has rejected them both and the fact that the only other person she has ever loved is now back in our lives and will be forever. And the worst part, Anya? She doesn’t have the person she thought would always be beside her with her to help her deal with any of this. She’s preparing to have to raise a child on her own or you know what maybe she’ll decide that she can’t handle doing it without you, maybe she’ll exercise her right to choose and end the pregnancy because of your actions. How would that make you feel Anya? How would you feel if you were the sole reason Raven chose to not go through with this even though one thing she wanted more than a future with you, was to have a child?”</p>
<p>Lexa knew it was cruel to plant that thought in Anya’s head. She knew there was no way Raven would choose to not have her child but she needed to knock some sense into her sister and sometimes true fear is what Anya needed for that to occur.</p>
<p>“My life forever changed this morning when I proposed and Luna then told me she was pregnant. I was the happiest I have ever been because I was starting a family with the woman I love. Then I found out that I’m already a father to a wonderful little girl that I created with Octavia. I could have run, I could have abandoned my daughter because of who her biological mother is. Luna could have left me and taken our unborn child away but we didn’t do that. We were real adults and we adapted and now Luna and I are happy to be raising Hope with Octavia and we cannot wait to welcome her little brother or sister in the fall. We chose the hard path of having to find a way to co-parent with Octavia but we made that choice because our daughter is the priority not our personal feelings. So, Anya, if we can co-parent with Octavia why the hell can’t you at minimum co-parent with Raven who you claim to love,” Lincoln asked after delivering his speech in such a calm manner that instilled pure fear in Anya.</p>
<p>No one spoke for a few moments until Lexa’s steely voice said, “now is when you should be speaking Anya.”</p>
<p>“I…I…I didn’t read the paper she left on my desk. When I saw the clinic’s letterhead I just crumpled it and threw it away. I thought it was going to be something about setting up another embryo transfer and I had told her I didn’t want to do that again. I didn’t want to have my dream of having a family with her crushed again. I played it cool after the pregnancy scare a few months back but I wanted her to be pregnant. I wanted us to have created a little miracle somehow. Then when the test came back negative I was crushed but hid my feelings for her sake. Then when they said this round of IVF was unsuccessful I was crushed again. I felt like I had failed her. Like I was the reason it didn’t work. Like the hormones I’m on, so I can be my true self, are what kept Raven from having the child she wanted, the child we wanted. I didn’t want to go through that pain again. I thought if I pushed her away she’d eventually leave on her own and find someone who could give her a child. So when she came to the office and left that paper with the clinic’s letterhead on my desk, I just thought she was saying she wanted to try again and I knew I had to crush her so she’d stop trying and would go find someone else. When she asked if I was really saying I didn’t want her, didn’t want us, I thought she was talking about us as in her and I as a couple. If I had known she was talking about her and our child, I never would have let her leave the office. I fucking fell apart the second she left. Do you honestly think I’d have spent all night going bar to bar if I didn’t care?!,” Anya said as she finally broke down in tears, her head buried in her hands.</p>
<p>Lexa and Lincoln deflated hearing and watching their sister break down in front of them. Silently, they moved to the couch and sat on either side of her. Lincoln began to rub soothing circles into the small of her back while Lexa, slowly reached for one of her hands and held it while using her other hand to gently turn Anya’s head so she was looking at her.</p>
<p>“Ahn, why didn’t you tell Raven how you were feeling? You know that a large part of why she was so hurt by Octavia is because she lied to her by not communicating her feelings and opening up to her. So why, why on earth would you turn around and do the same thing,” Lexa asked in a tone now free of disdain but rather full of empathy.</p>
<p>“I knew she wanted a child more than anything. She may not have come out and said it but I see her with your kids. I see how she watches Clarke and looks at her growing bump with envy. She’s the older sister and yet she has no children while her younger sister has two with three more on the way so she may not say it but she’s envious of Clarke. So, I just thought if I could make her hate me for shutting her out and not wanting to try again that she’d hate me enough to leave and find someone who could give her what she wanted. I knew she wouldn’t leave me any other way. She’d have suppressed her desire for a child and stayed with me if it came down to it and I wanted her to have the family she wanted. I thought I was doing what was best for her in the long run. I swear I didn’t read the paper from the clinic, I saw it and thought it would be about trying to implant one of our other embryos and I knew then that that was my moment to truly make her hate me. If she saw me have zero regard for her wants that combined with having already told her we were done would make her hate me and then when she asked if I really didn’t ‘want us’ I thought she meant us as in her and I and I knew by saying that that’s what I meant it would be the final straw to break the camel’s back and it was. I fell apart the second she was gone. Bridget had to drive me home because I was such a mess and then I just went to the bar and when one would cut me off I went to the next until I came home not long before you two got here and kicked the door in. I knew I messed up though, I knew the second I saw…”</p>
<p>“The second you saw what, Anya,” Lexa gently prompted her sister to continue.</p>
<p>“It took me a few minutes but I saw that all of Raven’s things are gone so I knew she left and looking around this room I’d say she took Thor too. Anyway, when I walked back into the bedroom after realizing all her clothes were gone I saw an envelope on my nightstand and Raven’s promise ring was sitting on top of it. Inside the envelope were her keys to everything, a letter and a picture. Here, you two can look for yourselves, I can’t look at either again it hurts too much right now,” Anya said as she handed the envelope to Lexa who read the letter and looked to see what the picture was before handing them to Lincoln to do the same.</p>
<p>Based on earlier events, Lexa and Lincoln were not surprised with what they read but it still made them said to read the letter. The letter that said:</p>
<p>
  <em>Anya,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you don’t want us but I had this sonogram picture printed for you. I stupidly thought you’d be thrilled with the news but I was wrong. This will be the one and only time you will see a picture of our child. You don’t have to worry about anything; I won’t ask you for child support or anything. MY child will not know you, or of you, since that is clearly what you want. I gave you the test results in your office hoping that you’d be happy that we had gotten a false negative and that the IVF had actually been successful; but when you crumpled the results and threw them in the trash and said you did not want us when I asked, I could tell you meant it. I don’t know what happened to us; I thought we’d be together forever, I thought you wanted a child with me, but the joke’s on me. My house keys as well as my key to your car are also enclosed. You can keep whatever is left in the house; I took everything that meant something to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye Anya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Raven</em>
</p>
<p>When she saw that her siblings had finished reading the note Anya started to speak again, but this time just above a whisper. “She’s pregnant guys; we were able to make a baby, our own little miracle. I know it’s not much to look at but that dot, that dot’s my kid. I know what you felt like now Lex, when Nyko called and gave you the DNA results; I finally get how happy you felt. How do I fix this? I want this, I want Raven, I want our child, I want our family. I’ve never not wanted that, I just…I thought I was doing what I had to do for her to be happy even if it meant her being happy without me. Everything changed the moment I read that letter and saw the scan. She called me earlier you know. Before she came to the office, but I ignored the call. Based on the time of the scan, I think she called me to ask me to go with her. I missed the first ultrasound because I wouldn’t just talk to her. How the hell do I fix this? What do I do if I can’t fix this?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to talk to her, Ahn. You have to tell her everything you told us. You did mess up royally but you won’t know if you can fix things until you talk to her. If she can’t get past this though, you will need to accept it and find a way to co-parent, if you truly want to be a parent to this child regardless of your relationship status with Raven,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to be easy either way. If she forgives you it will take time for you two to get back to where you were and if she can’t move past this it will be hard to co-parent with an ex. I may seem like I’m okay with my situation with Octavia but I had that she was born into this situation. I hate that no matter what arrangement we figure out custody wise that I won’t get to spend every day and every night with my daughter. But, finding a way to co-parent is what’s best for my daughter. If you’re committed to be a mother to your child, you will find a way to do it no matter what happens with you and Raven,” Lincoln said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Can I ride back with you two so I can talk to her?”</p>
<p>“Before we left she said she needed time. A lot has happened today. She found out about your child, you broke up with her and left her thinking you didn’t want her or your child then she found out Octavia have birth to Lincoln’s child a few weeks ago. She needs some time and you need to fully sober up and take a shower because you smell like a distillery. It’s going to do you two no good to talk tonight. We had planned to invite you over for dinner tomorrow to tell you and Raven about Hope but how about you come over around eleven tomorrow morning. Alex is coming over for lunch with her family so the rest of us will be doing other things and you can use the guest house to talk. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. So, um, you’re a father,” Anya finally asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She was born on April 7h, I guess she just had to make sure she got to share a birthday with her godmother and namesake,” Lincoln said as he pulled his phone out and went to his ‘Hope Alexandria &lt;3’album and handed it to Anya to look through.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful Linc, looks just like you. Wait, you said share a birthday with her godmother and namesake?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lincoln began with a small smile that grew the more he spoke about his little girl, “Octavia named her Hope Alexandria Woods. She knew I wanted to name my firstborn after Lexa because of how supportive she was of me and because she was the first to give me another chance so she honored my wishes. It turns out though, that she wanted to name our child after Lexa anyway for her own reasons. As for the godmother bit, Luna and I knew we wanted to ask Lexa and Clarke to be Hope’s godparents because they’re the ones responsible for bringing her home to us now and turns out Octavia wanted to ask them too so when the five of us talked earlier through FaceTime we made it official.”</p>
<p>“I really want a full explanation about everything with Octavia but I don’t have it in me right now. Maybe tomorrow you can tell me. I really just want to take a shower right now and think about what the hell I’ll say to Raven tomorrow. But um, one last thing, you finally proposed and you’re having another baby?”</p>
<p>“I did and we are. I asked her at breakfast this morning before I knew about either of my children. She loved the ring, so thanks for coming with me and Lex that day look at rings. She told me about our child before she said yes. She wanted to make sure I knew she would have said yes even if she wasn’t pregnant. She’s due on October 28th.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Linc, I’m really happy for you, both of you. I want to properly congratulate you but I’m mentally exhausted and I’m I don’t even know what I’m feeling right now. Can I just talk to you all tomorrow when I come over?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Anya. Try and get some sleep and don’t worry about Raven too much, we’ll make sure she’s taken care of,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I guess I need to put some wood up for a makeshift door too.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about that; we though you knew about the baby and still did what you did and when you didn’t answer we thought you were trying to avoid us so….”</p>
<p>“So you went all Commander on me for the fourth time in my life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We can put some boards up if you want,” Lexa offered.</p>
<p>“No, it’ll keep me distracted for a minute and let me think about what to say tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Lexa said before hugging her sister and turning to leave.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow. Luna and I are staying with Lexa and Clarke until we get a nursery set up at our place,” Lincoln explained when he saw Anya’s confusion. He then gave her a hug as well and proceeded to leave with Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While the Woods siblings were talking through everything, Clarke and Luna were worrying about Raven.</p>
<p>“I know she said she needed time but do you think I should check on her? I don’t like just leaving her alone in the guesthouse,” Clarke worriedly said.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. If she’d talk to anyone though, it probably would be you. You’re her sister after all. She wouldn’t talk to me. Yes, we’ve grown very close over the past few months but she just found out that Lincoln and I share a daughter with her first love, who she dreamed about having children with at one point, and she found out Lincoln and I are expecting another child. I have what she wants, the happy relationship and children so I feel like if I go it could be seen as throwing it in her face or just upset her given our different situations,” Luna explained.</p>
<p>“That’s my worry too. I can’t exactly hide my pregnancy and I’m happily married to Lexa so I don’t want to be a reminder of what she doesn’t have.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…she’s been alone for a while now, it’s almost one in the morning and I don’t like the idea of her being alone.”</p>
<p>“Me either. I’m going to go down. Even if she won’t open the door and talk to me I’ll be happy if she just tells me she’s okay then maybe we can at least get some sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be here when you back Clarke, good luck.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Luna,” Clarke said as she turned and made her way out the back doors and towards the guesthouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later Clarke reached the guesthouse. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door three times. About thirty seconds later she heard Raven walking towards the door and could hear her occasionally hiccuping, likely from crying as much as she had been.</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Rae, it’s me. I know you said you needed time but I wanted to check on you before anyone tries to get some sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Promise not to try and make me talk about things?”</p>
<p>“Of course. We can talk about whatever you want to talk about and we won’t talk about anything you don’t want to talk about. I just want to make sure my sister is okay.”</p>
<p>Raven didn’t respond but she heard the lock click followed by receding footsteps so Clarke slowly opened the door and made her way towards the living room where she could see her sister taking a seat on the couch. When she reached the living room she joined her sister on the couch and simply grasped her hand to offer support as they sat there silently for a few minutes. After about five minutes, Raven broke the silence.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it but I just need it confirmed for my peace of mind. You and Lexa won’t leave me, right? You’ll help me with the baby? I know I’ll be a single mom but I don’t think I can do this fully on my own,” Raven said as silent tears began to fall once more.</p>
<p>“Rae, no, you’ll never be alone. You will always have Lexa and I. We will always be here to support you and help you. Your child will be here all the time to play with Sprout, Kit and Squid and Hope too. We will always always be here. Mom, Indra, Nyko, Madison, Lincoln and Luna will be here too. No matter what you are our family, your child is our family and you are stuck with us no matter what. If Lexa and I have to move you into our house to make you understand this we will. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Raven began to cry harder, seeing how passionately her sister spoke. She was so overcome with emotions that all she could do was nod her head in understanding. Clarke then immediately wrapped her arms around her sister and placed a kiss to her head as she whispered that she loved her, loved her child and everything would be alright over and over again. The sisters stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until Raven gentley pulled back from the embrace.</p>
<p>“I...I don’t want to be alone tonight. Do you th…think I could stay with you and Lexa?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can. She’s worried about you too you know. Come on, lets get you back to the house and up to our room. Luna’s waiting for us too, she’s worried about you. We all are.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a mess, Rae. You are hurt, yes, but you are not a mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking back into the house, the sisters were met by a clearly worried Luna who was feeding Hope a bottle as she walked around the room with her daughter.</p>
<p>“Hey, I was beginning to worry about you too. I’m glad to see you though Raven. I know Lincoln and I didn’t help matters any by spilling the baby news. We were planning to tell you tomorrow, I swear; we were planning to tell you all of our news tomorrow actually.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I know you didn’t plan for me to find out like that. I’m not even mad that you guys have a kid with Octavia, it just hurt hearing about her having a child when I used to think I’d be the one having kids with her and it hurt seeing that you and Lincoln are so committed to raising your daughter with Octavia, meaning she has three parents who love her when I can’t even get my child’s other mother to be involved. Um, would it be okay if I may um held her and fnished feeding her,” Raven shly asked.</p>
<p>“Of course! No matter what happens, Hope Alexandria Woods, is your niece Raven. You will always be a big part of her life if you want to be that is.”</p>
<p>Raven approached Luna and carefully took over the infant and took a moment to study her little face before saying, “I would like that very much, to be Aunty Rae that is. She’s gorgeous, absolute perfect. Maybe she’ll even be best friends with my little one.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe your little one will be best friends with Hope and River,” Luna carefully said as she moved her hands to her stomach.</p>
<p>“River? Oh…Oh! You’re pregnant? Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we just found out this morning, well technically yesterday morning I suppose,” Luna said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“That’s great Luna, I really mean it. Who came up with the name River though?”</p>
<p>“That would be my son,” Clarke said with a small chuckle. “He called the baby River then explained that Sprout, Kit and Squid were nicknames for our babies and that the Sprout and Kit were linked to our last name and my maiden name while Squid was linked to the twins’ favorite aquarian exhibit so he said River was River because of Luna’s maiden name being Rivers and thankfully they agreed which made Aden’s day.”</p>
<p>“Awe, that’s adorable. May he or Madi can pick a nick name for my little one. Can’t really call him or her Kit because that’s your little one’s nickname and I don’t know of any other nicknames linked to Griffin.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’d love helping to pick a nickname for your baby, Rae.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask them this weekend sometime then. Ooh look at you little Miss. Hope, you’re such a good little eater. Do you guys have a burping cloth so I can burp her,” Raven asked as she set the empty bottle down.</p>
<p>“Yes, here you go,” Luna said as she handed Raven the burping cloth with her left hand causing Raven to feel the ring on her finger as she took the cloth.</p>
<p>“Hold up, show me your hand, Luna,” Raven said with a raised eyebrow as she positioned the burping cloth and carefully moved Hope so she could burp her. “Oh my God! That’s an engagement ring, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is. Lincoln proposed right before I told him I was pregnant actually. I swear I wasn’t trying to hide it, I just didn’t want to upset you given recent events,” Luna said quietly.</p>
<p>“Luna, I may be said, hurt and upset about what’s going on in my personal life but that doesn’t make me any less happy for you. Sure, it stings knowing that you’re getting to marry the man you love while the woman I love has discarded me and our child like we don’t matter but I’m still happy for you. You’re practically my sister so nothing would ever make me not happy for you, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you mean that,” Luna asked with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course, I mean that. We’re family silly and as Clarke drilled into my head I’m stuck with you guys so that means you are also stuck with me.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m happy for you too Raven; I know the situation may not be how you dreamed it but your child is so lucky to have you as their mommy.”</p>
<p>“And Hope and River are lucky to you as their…..wait are you mommy or mama?”</p>
<p>“Mama. Octavia is Mommy to Hope and we’ll stick with Mama for River too, it just makes more sense.”</p>
<p>“Well Hope and River are lucky to have you as their mama,” Raven said as she carefully hugged Luna being careful not to smoosh the baby between them who had finally burped.</p>
<p>“Okay, this is getting way too emotional for me and I really don’t want to start crying again so how about we all try to get some sleep,” Clarke asked earning nods from Raven and Luna.</p>
<p>Knowing it was time for bed, Raven gently transferred Hope to Luna’s waiting arms when it dawned on her that Lexa and Lincoln were nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“Um, guys? Where are Lexa and Lincoln?”</p>
<p>Clarke and Luna ducked their heads and avoided Raven’s gaze before Clarke finally mumbled, “They went to have a chat with Anya.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch that, care to speak up? Either of you?</p>
<p>Clarke sighed finally and say, “Lexa and Lincoln went to have a little chat with Anya about her actions.</p>
<p>“They didn’t have to do that,” Raven quickly said.</p>
<p>“Sure, they did. You are family Raven and their sister hurt you. You should have known that they wouldn’t let her behavior slide without saying something to her,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“I don’t need others fighting my battles for me but I will admit that it’s sweet they went to track her down in the middle of the night to talk to her after hearing what happened.”</p>
<p>“They both love you and they love your child, so of course they’re going to be willing to go to war with their own sister if they have to over how she treated you,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Come on, lets try to get some sleep; I think we all could use it and this little one will be up in a couple of hours anyway. We can worry about what went down between the Woods siblings in the morning,” Luna said.</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement the three women, and Hope, made their way upstairs to try and get some sleep even though they knew no one would be able to sleep much after they day they had all had.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa and Lincoln left Anya’s house a little after 1:30am, both emotionally and mentally drained from the day’s events. They rode in silence as Lexa navigated the streets back to the house when Lincoln broke the silence.</p>
<p>“I know we won’t get much sleep now but is it still okay for Hope and I to join you at five to watch the live stream of Octavia’s practice session?”</p>
<p>“Of course! We can be sleep deprived together. I guess we both should get used to it anyway. You already have a newborn and I’m going to have three newborns in just a couple of months and then you’ll have another new born shortly after that so neither of us will get a full eight hours for the next eighteen years or so,” Lexa said with a laugh causing Lincoln to laugh as well.</p>
<p>“I suppose that is a true statement but I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he said with a goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Me either. God, I can’t believe we both have kids now. I always wanted there to come a day when we all had kids and we’d have family barbecues or something and watch as all our kids ran around the yard and that can happen now. I know things are up in the air with Anya and Raven and then there’s the whole situation with Octavia but I just have a feeling that everything will work out and we’ll be able to have those big family gatherings with all of our kids.”</p>
<p>“I really like the sound of that. I can picture, Clarke, Luna, Raven and I, and hopefully Anya and Octavia too, taking the kids to watch the Warriors play and cheer you and the team on. Can you imagine how adorable our kids would all look in Warriors gear at your games?! Do you guys even sell merchandise for kids?”</p>
<p>“We will be. We actually got an initial shipment in for the team and staff last week. We have clothing for infants, toddlers, youth and teens. We also have the usual options for adults. I hope I didn’t overstep but, since you brought the topic up, I asked Alex to bring onesies for the Olympic team and the Warriors with her tomorrow so Hope could have gear from both teams I coach,” she said with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Lex, you didn’t have to do that but that’s so sweet of you. Hope will love the onesies, I’m sure of it. In case you haven’t noticed, she’s quite fond of you so I know she’ll love anything from you.”</p>
<p>Smiling widely at Lincoln’s response Lexa simply said, “good.”</p>
<p>Having fallen into a comfortable silence the pair didn’t say anything for several minutes until they had pulled onto the private road leading to Lexa and Clarke’s home.</p>
<p>“Do you Anya can fix things with Raven,” Lincoln finally asked.</p>
<p>“I hope so but I don’t know. An apology alone won’t fix this. There’s no doubt Anya handled all of this wrong and if that was all there was to this I think Raven would forgive her the second she heard the reasons why Anya did what she did but…”</p>
<p>“But she triggered her memories of Octavia by essentially lying to her by omission.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. She says she’s moved on from everything with Octavia that happened back then but we both know she hasn’t. She’s always going to have unresolved issues unless she finally talks it out with Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…maybe once she learns to accept Hope she’ll decide to explore the possibility of having a conversation with Octavia so she can get some closure. Look at you, you got the closure with Octavia that you needed and I can tell how much of a weight that is off your shoulders so maybe the same could happen for Raven and if it did maybe it’d be easier for her to forgive Anya and open her heart back up to her or at the very least make her more likely to be willing to come to an agreement regarding co-parenting.”</p>
<p>“I think she already accepts Hope, I saw it in her eyes, they were softer when she looked at her, even though all she could she was the blanket she was wrapped in. I think she was just a little sad that Octavia got to have a child and despite everything is able to co-parent with not one but two other parents while she thinks she’ll be a single mom raising her child without a second, let alone a third, parent in the picture. And it probably did sting a bit knowing that the first person she ever loved, the first person she thought about having a family with, has that now with someone else. It’s all going to be okay though, one way or another. We’re the Woods family after all Linc, and the Woods persevere no matter what,” Lexa said just as she pulled the truck into the garage.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right but I guess we should head inside and try to get some sleep before we have to be up to watch the live stream.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right, lets head in,” Lexa said as they got out of the truck and made their way inside the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa entered her bedroom after peeking inside the nursery with Lincoln to check on the kids, who thankfully were all sleeping soundly, she immediately grabbed her pajamas and went into the ensuite to change and go through her nightly routine. Finishing her routine, Lexa quietly made her way to the bed and slipped in on her side. Immediately, a figure moved to cuddle with her but she immediately knew it wasn’t her wife. Lexa knew what her wife felt like when she moved to be closer to her during the night and the figure in question definitely was not Clarke. Looking down at the figure she recognized the brunette locks and tanned skin and knew that Raven had joined them in their bed. When she looked up again she saw her wife watching her and felt her move in closer to Raven so Lexa was able to drape an arm over both women with her hand still being able to rest protectively on Clarke’s baby bump. Whispering goodnight to her wife and sister-in-law, Lexa gave in to the cuddling, knowing Raven needed it, and quickly drifted off to sleep, having been utterly exhausted from the day she had had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa’s alarm went out at 4:15 that morning, only two hours after she had gone to bed. She quickly turned the alarm off hoping she wouldn’t wake her wife or sister-in-law who had apparently cuddled even closer to her while she was asleep. Raven was clinging to Lexa’s shirt and her face was in her neck, almost as if she was trying to breath in her scent when it hit her. <em>She’s clinging to me because Anya’s my sister and my scent must remind her of Anya. Please let them work things out. I don’t know if I can handle a heartbroken Raven plus a heartbroken Anya plus all the emotions involved with Octavia being back in our lives. So seriously, whatever Gods are out there help my sister out so my sister-in-law doesn’t maul my neck one of these nights in an attempted to feel close to Anya. Don’t get me wrong Gods of the universe I will always be here for Raven and if that means letting her cuddle me sometimes I’ll oblige but seriously these two idiots need each other so please help Anya fix this damn mess she created.</em></p><p>Finishing her internal monologue, Lexa looked at Raven sleeping peacefully and stroked her hair lightly while she whispered, “I know you’re asleep Rae but I promise everything will be okay. No matter what happens, I promise to be here for you and the baby. I’ll always be here because with or without my sister in your life, you Raven will always be my sister, not my sister-in-law just my sister. I really hope you know that and I hope you know I love you sis.”</p><p>After finishing her internal monologue and her hushed words to a sleeping Raven, she carefully slipped out from under Raven’s grasp and slid her pillow to fill the void she left, like she did for Clarke sometimes, and when she saw Raven cuddle the pillow she moved to the other side of the bed where her wife was now lying on her back. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Lexa bent down to place three kisses to Clarke’s stomach while caressing it with one hand.</p><p>“Good morning, sweethearts. I’m sorry I can’t have our usual long morning chat today but I don’t want to risk waking Aunty Raven or Mama. Yesterday was a long day for all of us. I saw Aunty O for the first time since before Christmas and that was hard but I’m glad it happened because it led to me finding out about your cousin Hope. Hope is Aunty O and Uncle Linc’s daughter. I’ll explain who Aunty O is later. I think she’ll earn the right to be known as Aunty O but regardless I’ll explain when you’re older. Anyway, Hope was born on my birthday! We also found out Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna are expecting a baby. I know you’re probably wondering how Uncle Linc can have babies with two of your Aunties. It’s complicated and I’ll explain it when your…forty, yeah when you’re forty because you’re not going to date before then are you? That’s right no you won’t because you’ll always listen to Mommy, right? Yup, I’ll take those little kicks to mean you agree. Anyway, Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya are having a baby too, so you three are going to have lots of cousins to play with plus your big brother and sister. I want to talk more but Uncle Linc and I need to be online to watch a live stream of Aunty O playing soccer but know Mommy loves you all so much. Be good for Mama.”</p><p>For the first time in ages, Lexa managed to finish her talk with her unborn children without Clarke waking up, or at least that’s what Lexa thought. The truth was Clarke had woken up when she heard Lexa whispering to Raven while stroking her hair. Clarke noticed how her sister had cuddled into Lexa and she found it endearing that her wife didn’t push the girl away but rather allowed her to cuddle so she felt safe. Watching her wife speak so softly to Raven, while quickly closing her eyes at even the hint of Lexa turning to look her way, made Clarke fall in love with her even more, if that was even possible. Her heart grew even more as she listened to Lexa attempt to explain the dynamics of their family but she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing when she heard Lexa decree that the babies wouldn’t date until they were forty. Only when she watched Lexa quietly leave the room in an Olympic team tank top and athletic shorts did Clarke close her eyes and go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa walked into her kitchen just after 4:30am and saw Lincoln, who was dressed similarly in a t-short and athletic shorts, already there preparing smoothies for the two of them.</p><p>“Hey Linc.”</p><p>“Hey Lex. I thought I’d make us some peanut butter banana smoothies to give us a boost since we only got a couple hours of sleep.”</p><p>“Perfect. Thanks, Linc.”</p><p>“No problem. So, where are we setting up to watch the live stream?”</p><p>“The home theater. I just need to plug my laptop into the projector so it feeds the stream to the screen. I want to move the folding table that’s handing on the wall of the garage and set it up in front of our seats though so we can both write notes while we watch. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought maybe we could each evaluate her and then compare notes before I make any decisions. I’ll grab the portable crib too so Hope doesn’t have to be held the whole time if she doesn’t want to be.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan and of course I’ll help you evaluate. I know you said last night that you wanted to talk to Alex before making a final decision given the history and family connection with Octavia but will you be able to play back any of the stream for her if she wants to see it or no?”</p><p>“The full video will be emailed to me after the stream ends so I can play back anything Alex may want to see. So, if there’s a move or something we may want to show her just make a note of how far into the stream it takes place.”</p><p>“Okay, lets go move everything then we can get Hope and enjoy some soccer together.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At 4:55am, Lexa, Lincoln and a wide-awake Hope were sitting in the front row of the home theater with the table set up in front of them with piles of pads of paper, a cup full of pens and pencils and their smoothies sitting on it. On the back table in the theater where the popcorn maker sat, the siblings had set up the portable bottle warmer in case Hope needed another bottle while they were watching the stream. They also had brought down some pre-made bottles that they placed in the mini fridge that was adjacent to the popcorn maker, alone with Hope’s diaper bag so they’d be prepared for anything Hope may need.</p><p>Hope was enjoying her bottle while Lexa and Lincoln stared at the screen waiting for the live stream to start. At one point Lexa looked over at her niece and finally noticed she was wearing a white onesie with a soccer ball on it that read “I’m told I love soccer” above the soccer ball, which caused Lexa to smile.</p><p>“I don’t remember seeing that onesie when I looked at the ones Octavia sent with her.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s because it’s not one Octavia sent. Mom and Pops left after they got the kids back to bed, and said to call them when things have settled and it’s okay for them to visit again, but not before making sure all the baby gear they bought was dropped off in the nursery. They didn’t go too overboard actually and they pretty much bought the same things for all four unborn grandchildren and Hope. When I saw this onesie, I thought it was appropriate for today.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later the live stream came to life on the screen, capturing Lexa and Lincoln’s attention. Forgetting there would be audio plus video streaming though, the siblings were surprised when they heard Octavia’s voice through the sound system as she and Michelle began stretching.</p><p>“Thanks for agreeing to come out here so early with me, Michelle. I just…Usually, I’m feeding Hope a bottle right now and it’s killing me being away from her so I really need the distraction.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Octavia; I’m happy to be out here with you. I know it’s not the same but I’m sure Lincoln, Luna, Lexa or Clarke are sitting someone feeding Hope her bottle and making sure she’s happy and content.”</p><p>“I know. Knowing Lexa and Clarke they put a baby monitor in their own room so they could help with her during the night. I know she’s happy and content though. When we were all on FaceTime last night she looked so content in Lincoln’s arms and then Lexa was being all adorable wanting more snuggles with her and I swear Hope smiled the second she was in Lexa’s arms.”</p><p>“You smile when you talk about Hope being with them. You’re really happy knowing she’s already loved and adored by a good portion of the Woods family, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I am. I hate being away from her but knowing that she’s meeting her family and that so far, each member she’s met has fallen for her means the world. Being a part from her right now is worth it because she’s getting to bind with the rest of her family while she’s still a newborn.”</p><p>“I’m sure Hope is enjoying this time too. Have you thought about where you’ll live when you leave here on Friday?”</p><p>“I don’t have a place figured out yet but I’m going to Polis. I don’t care what kind of work I have to do to make it work but I’ll work whatever job I have to so that I can live in Polis with Hope. I don’t know what we’ll do about custody but no matter what I plan to live in Polis; it’s only fair that Hope gets to be in the same city as all of her parents all the time.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. Have you thought much about work yet?”</p><p>“It would have been nice to play pro ball but I completely get why Lexa isn’t okay with that. Michelle, I hurt her so fucking bad. She must think that our entire friendship and pseudo sister relationship we had was a lie but it wasn’t. Yes, the conditioning made me hate parts of her but when noting was going on in regards to those things I was conditioned to hate, I was able to just be me. When she talked me hand to hand combat, that was all me; when we snuck out in the middle of the night during one of her visits to Arkadia and she had one of the workers from the Akadia branch of Trikru put Lincoln’s car on the roof of the Trikru office, that was me. I was in control during so many moments but I don’t know if she’ll every believe that. During that time period, it was like I was Jekyll and Hyde, that’s the only way I can think to explain it.”</p><p>“No, I get it. Don’t beat yourself up too much though, Octavia. Keep putting in the work and I think they’ll eventually let you back in and then maybe you can explain to Lexa that the sisterly bond you felt was very much real.”</p><p>“You’re right. I’m ready for some warmup drills, think you can keep up?”</p><p>“Watch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Lincoln then watch as Octavia and Michelle ran through warmup drills for the next half hour. During that time, the siblings had a conversation of their own.</p><p>“Is it just me or did it feel like we were intruding hearing that conversation,” Lexa asked after a moment.</p><p>“It did but I’m glad we heard it. She doesn’t know we’re listening so everything she just said was the absolute truth. Lex, she was her sometimes so maybe we really will be able to let her back in.”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure I follow.”</p><p>“She was in control so long as something she was conditioned to hate didn’t came up. That means that the real Octavia has been coming through all these years but she just couldn’t break through the conditioning all the time.”</p><p>“I didn’t think about it like that. Maybe we really can fix things with her one day, Linc..”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>After they finished their warmup drills, Michelle easily convinced Octavia to play a little one-on-one. As fate would have it, Michelle started out with possession of the ball but within ten seconds. Michelle had lifted her dominate foot high enough to set up a nice kick to the goal but Octavia saw the move coming and at just the right moment swept her foot under Michelle’s raised one and kicked the ball away when she then ran after before dribbling it further away from Michelle. When Octavia was close enough to take a shot on goal she decided to show off a bit and kicked the ball straight up with her shin so she could head-butt it into the goal as it began to fall.</p><p>“Well, she certainly still enjoys showing off when she had the chance,” Lincoln said with a small smile.</p><p>“That she does. It’s good to see her smiling though.”</p><p>“Yeah. Hope, look, Mommy’s on the screen,” Lincoln said as he pointed to the screen and watched Hope’s eyes follow his finger. He knew her newborn eyes likely couldn’t make out Octavia on the screen but she seemed to register that her daddy said her mommy was somewhere and she looked in the direction of the screen like she was watching it.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Lincoln continued to watch Octavia go one-on-one with Michele for about half an hour. After that, Octavia practiced taking shots while Michelle was playing goalie. During that time, they each took notes about her footwork, technical, specialty skills used and her overall performance, while keeping an eye on Hope who was happily sleeping in the portable crib, having fallen asleep a few minutes after Octavia’s first goal. When the stream cut off after Octavia and Michelle had stopped playing around 7am, Lexa and Lincoln started comparing notes, while the later warmed a bottle for Hope, who was eating every couple of hours.</p><p>“So, I think we both agree her skill level has improved since the last time she scrimmaged with us last fall,” Lexa began the conversation.</p><p>“Skill level has definitely increased but she still likes to show off too much but that’s something you and Alex could fix with some quality coaching.”</p><p>“True. She can finally dribble with both feet and switch which foot she’s using as her dominant foot too which would be beneficial to her overall game.”</p><p>“It would. Ball control was better too.”</p><p>“And she had an easier time dodging Michelle’s attempts to steal the ball back than she used to. We both know fending of defenders was always a weakness but she’s clearly improved in that area.”</p><p>“Lexa why don’t you just say it already?”</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>“Your opinion about Octavia playing for the Warriors.”</p><p>“Fine. She’s good. She’s really good, especially for someone who hasn’t even played on a developmental team or another other form of semi-pro/pro soccer. I think I should sign her to a camp contract. She’s clearly got the skill, but I want to see if she can listen to her coaches, do what they say to improve and become even better. I don’t think she’s earned a season long contract but I think she’s earned the right, based on her skill, to be able to fight for a final roster spot but I really need to talk to Alex. I know it’s my decision, because this scouting trip was mine but I don’t feel right offering Octavia anything without talking to her. No matter how much I’m willing to try with Octavia, to go to therapy, work on things and maybe even forgive her one day, there’s no denying the history with her and the obvious difficulties her even having an opportunity at a roster spot can bring.”</p><p>“I’m still torn when it comes to Octavia. I know you’ve actually been able to see her in person so you have a better grasp on how she looks in reality but both times I’ve seen her on a screen she’s seemed different; she kinda reminds me of me when I was the one going through treatment. So, if that’s true then it may not be as hard as you think having her on the team. I think the biggest obstacle would be having to face her everyday but Clarke wants to move her into the guesthouse and you agreed to go along with that, so you’re going to see her daily regardless.”</p><p>“You’re right. Ugh I wish we’d have had a crystal ball to show us that Mom and Pops would show up last night then I could have just invited Alex over for breakfast and gotten this over with sooner rather than later. I hate overthinking this and we both know I will overthink the longer I go without making a final decision.”</p><p>“So, I guess it’s a good thing Clarke text me last night to ask if we wanted to come over earlier because you needed to talk to me about yesterday,” Alex said as she walked into the home theater.</p><p>“Alex,” Lexa said as she got up to hug her friend.</p><p>“Hey Lexa,” Alex said as she hugged her friend followed by, “Hi Lincoln,” after the hug broke.</p><p>“Hey. Lex, you want me to stay or you good?”</p><p>“Stay. She’ll want to hear your opinion, plus there is a certain someone I want to introduce to her.”</p><p>“Okay, so will one of you please explain what’s going on?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will but um where are Nate and Emma?”</p><p>“They are eating breakfast with the twins, Clarke, Luna and Raven.”</p><p>“Oh okay. I’m sure they’ll fill Nate in then. You may want to sit for this,” Lexa nervously says.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Lexa had finished explaining everything that happened during the scouting trip the day before but she still needed to explain the history with Octavia.</p><p>“I have questions but first congratulations and can I see Hope?”</p><p>Lincoln nodded his head and walked over to the portable crib and carefully picked up his daughter who had been awake and was just taking in the world around her.</p><p>“Alex, this is Hope Alexandria Woods, my daughter,” Lincoln said as he placed Hope in Alex’s waiting arms. “And Hope, this is our friend Alex and if Aunty Lexa has her way you’ll be spending a lot of time with Alex in the coming years,” Lincoln added with a slight chuckle.</p><p>“She’s beautiful. You do realize though, that Hope is going to be all over this and probably try to claim this little beauty is named after her the second she hears about their being a new hope in our lives, right?”</p><p>“She can take that up with Octavia,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Okay, so I get that the trip led to this huge discovery but I’m not sure what this has to do with me. I mean I get it if you don’t want to sign her because of the family connection but I’m just confused.”</p><p>“When I first saw her yesterday, I was dead set on not signing her but not because her skill level wasn’t where it needed to be but rather because of my own history with her. I told you generally once that the reason Clarke and I were so interconnected but never met again until Anya set us up on a date was because someone lied. What I didn’t tell you, is that the person who lied was Octavia. She lied because, unbeknownst to us, she had been physically and psychologically abused to the point that she was conditioned to associate anything her abuser did not consider ‘heteronormative’ with pain. Because of that she hated me, she hated herself, she hated anything and everyone that didn’t qualify as heteronormative to her abuser. When I found out about her lie, the same day I met my kids actually, Clarke and I decided to confront Octavia and Lincoln when they visited a couple of days later. At the time, we didn’t know if Lincoln knew that his then girlfriend had put the pieces together of who Aden and Madi’s other parent was. Anyway, long story short we learned Lincoln didn’t know and that day we confronted them became the day that Octavia lost everything and everyone she loved. We didn’t know it right away but Octavia checked herself into rehab pretty soon after that and that’s why she’s at Michelle’s center.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re worried about how I’d react to bringing her in knowing the bad history you share?”</p><p>“Partly. I’ve talked to her in person and we’ve all talked to her on FaceTime and we seem to be in agreement that she’s different and it’s clear treatment is helping. We also caught a conversation she had with Michelle before they began practicing this morning, and Octavia had no idea she was being taped so the words she said were definitely true, and those words solidified our opinion that she’s changing. My main concern, was if you thought it was worth the risk to even bring her in on a camp contract knowing there’s bad history but that she’s working on it and that working on it will be including family therapy sessions I’ll be part of.”</p><p>“I believe in second chances. I’m concerned about you having to work with her every day but that’s it. I don’t want you to lose you love for your job and our team because you have to see someone everyday who hurt you so deeply and cost you years with your firstborn children. However, if you think you can handle it, especially if we decide she earns a roster spot, then I’ll trust your judgment. So, final decision is up to you. If you decide to offer her a camp contract though, I would have our team add language that to be considered for a final roster spot she must continue with her treatment.”</p><p>“I think she’s earned the opportunity to fight for a roster spot. She shouldn’t lose the chance at playing professional soccer because a coach in the league has a bad past with her, especially since she is putting in the work. I do need to talk to one other person before I offer her the contract though. You should let Linc show you the footage from earlier this morning though; her style reminds me of you a little bit.”</p><p>“If you’re okay with showing it to me Lincoln, I’d like to take a look.”</p><p>“Of course! I’ll get it loaded up so we can watch it in here. Lex, would you mind taking Hope though? I’m sure her mama would like to see her.”</p><p>“I think she’d like to see her mama too. Oh, Alex, did you bring the onesies with you,” Lexa asked as she took Hope over from Alex.</p><p>“I did. They’re in my bag which is with my jacket in the front closet”</p><p>“Awesome. If the person I need to talk to is okay with my choice I want to call Octavia to tell her and I think it’d be adorable if Hope was wearing a Warriors onesie during that call,” Lexa said before leaving Alex and Lincoln alone to watch the footage as she went in search of Luna and then Raven.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After leaving Lincoln and Alex alone to watch the footage, Lexa went in search of Luna and Raven. It only took a few minutes before Lexa found Clarke, Raven, Luna and Nate on the back patio watching Aden, Madi and Emma play on the swing set in the backyard. Hope heard Luna’s voice immediately upon them walking onto the patio and Lexa watched as her niece began looking around for her mama, making Lexa smile.</p><p>“Someone just heard their mama talking and is now looking for her,” Lexa said as she approached the group.</p><p>“There’s my baby girl! I know we said Daddy and Aunty Lexa could spend time with you this morning but Mama missed you,” Luna said as she quickly closed the distance and picked her daughter up from Lexa’s arms.</p><p>“Nate, this is mine, Lincoln and Octavia’s daughter, Hope Alexandria Woods, that we told you about,” Luna said introducing Nate to Hope.</p><p>“She’s beautiful. No doubt she’s going to have everyone wrapped around her finger,” he said with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, she already does,” Lexa said. “Um, Rae, can I talk to you privately for a minute,” Lexa then asked after a moment.</p><p>“Sure,” Raven said as she got up to move closer to Lexa while Clarke gave her wife a questioning gaze.</p><p>“Clarke, can you come too if you two wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on our kids that is?”</p><p>“No worries, We’ve got all four of the little ones, you guys go do what you need to do,” Nate assured.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lexa replied before leading her wife and Raven into the living room where she motioned for them both to sit while she chose to continue standing making Clarke and Raven nervous.</p><p>“Raven, so much happened yesterday that I didn’t get to tell you the full story regarding Octavia and my choices regarding her possible future with the Warriors. Initially I was fully against it, for obvious reasons. However, after talking to her and really thinking about everything I realized two things. First, I can’t say I’m willing to give her a chance to earn forgiveness or prove she’s changed if I’m going to actively make decisions that punish her because of her past. Second, Octavia shouldn’t be prevented from getting a job she earns because of her past given that she has taken steps to be better and she continues to put the work in. I also realized that if she would have been any other player, I’d have probably offered her a camp contract based on just the little bit I saw before realizing who the player was. So, before you got here last night I asked Michelle, who owns the treatment center and played soccer with Alex in college, if there was a way to film Octavia’s practice this morning so I could properly evaluate her skills. They were able to setup a live stream, without Octavia’s knowledge, so Lincoln and I spent our morning watch that; that’s why we’ve been in the home theater since just before five. I’m sure you remember that she was always good at soccer but her skill level has improved. I wouldn’t sign her to a regular season or multi-season contract today but I do think her skill level is worthy of a camp contract so she can have the opportunity to earn a final roster spot. If I offer that contract though and she makes the final roster she will definitely be in Polis full-time and she will be around me a lot of the time. I know you visit during Olympic practices to bring lunch or snacks sometimes and I imagine you’ll continue being an occasional presence during Warriors practices as well so I have to ask, what are your thoughts on me offering her the chance to earn a final roster spot?”</p><p>Clarke offered Lexa a small, approving smile, showing her support of Lexa’s decision and her pride at her wife’s ability to set the past aside and made a decision that is best for the team, regardless of personal feelings. Raven meanwhile, was silent for several minutes with her face scrunched up showing she was deep in thought. When she finally did speak, her words shocked Lexa and Clarke both.</p><p>“I appreciate you thinking about me and my feelings but Lexa, the Polis Warriors are your team and my personal feelings about a player or potential player should not influence the decisions you make for the team. Yes, having her around regularly will be hard but she’s going to be around no matter what because of Hope. I haven’t been able to talk to her like you all have, and I certainly haven’t had a face-to-face conversation like you have Lexa, but you’ve all said you believe she is changing and I trust each of you. I know I will need to talk to her at some point and clear the air, and maybe I could even join the family therapy sessions you plan to have, but I need to think about my child too. Everything changed the second I saw this little one on that screen. My child will want a relationship with their cousins and that includes Hope which means Octavia will be in the picture even without me dating yours and Lincoln’s sister anymore. If you two especially can set aside your feelings for the sake of the children, I can do the same. Like you both said, feelings can be set aside but that doesn’t mean we have to forgive right now too because I definitely do not forgive her; she’s got to earn that. I’ve also been thinking, well more like I did some thinking when I took some time to myself last night; Lincoln went through similar struggles with hatred and he got treatment and put in the work and was able to repair his relationships and I think those relationships are stronger now than they were before. So, if he can do that and we can all forgive him then don’t we owe Octavia the same chance?”</p><p>Lexa and Clarke sat in stunned silence for a few moments, completely shocked at the well thought out and mature response Raven just gave them. Neither woman expected Raven to ever be open to allowing Octavia back into her or any of their lives.</p><p>“Wow…I didn’t expect that response from you. It’s a very mature response and I’m just…wow. I think you’ll see after talking to her that she’s already changing but the fact that you too can set personal feelings aside for the kids is amazing. Clarke and I should probably tell you something else before I call Michelle so we can talk to Octavia,” Lexa said before looking at Clarke urging her to continue the story.</p><p>“Rae, we all want Hope as close to us as possible and that means regardless of Octavia’s status with the Warriors, we need her to be in Polis. Lexa moved Lincoln here after he finished treatment so she could keep an eye on him and they both agree it was helpful. Octavia doesn’t have a job right now either so I was thinking of offering her the guesthouse, at least until she’s on her feet and can find her own place or is ready to live on her own. Selfishly, that would keep Hope close no matter what type of custody arrangement she, Lincoln and Luna come too but it would allow us to keep a closer eye on her too. But, that would mean chances are you’d see her every day or close to it, especially while you’re staying here. Is that something you could handle?”</p><p>“I’m going to need to see plenty of actions to believe she’s truly changed so seeing her everyday could help with that. I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be hard as hell seeing her everyday or close to it but she’s going to be in our lives for at least the next eighteen years so maybe some immersion therapy is what I need to become truly okay being around her again,” Raven said with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Okay then; I’ll go tell Alex and Lincoln, who are watching the footage from earlier, and get things rolling so we can talk to Octavia. Did you want to talk to her when we call, or wait until she flies in on Friday,” Lexa gently asked Raven.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready to talk to her today but could I be in the room the hear the conversation?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine Rae,” Lexa said before getting up, approaching Clarke to chastely kiss her and then leave the room, headed for the home theater.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Lexa walked into the home theater and immediately heard Alex and her brother talking about the footage.</p><p>“Lexa’s right, she does have skill,” Alex said.</p><p>“She does. When we both played in college we sed to practice together on Sunday mornings and each week she’d try to come up with some new kick or new dribbling method to give her an edge over her opponents. The only think she lacked back then was confidence but you and Lexa could help her with that.”</p><p>“We could. Lexa’s right though, skill wise she should be allowed to fight for a roster spot; hopefully whoever she needed to talk to doesn’t object because I think Octavia has great potential.”</p><p>“I think she wanted to talk to Raven, Clarke’s sister. Raven and Octavia was high school sweethearts. I’m not proud of it but Octavia and I got together while they were still together. O and I weren’t exclusive back then so I never viewed it as her cheating on me but she was supposed to be exclusive to Raven in Raven’s eyes. Octavia always swore that she didn’t think they were exclusive but I should have picked up on the red flag. But, at the same time I don’t think I’d change anything because it led to the existence of my daughter. I know I’ve only know her for a day, less than twenty-four hours actually, but my love for her was instantaneous and I can’t imagine my life without her now.”</p><p>“We all have things in our pasts that we wish we could change, that’s a part of life. I completely understand your immediate connection to your daughter though. When I found out I was pregnant with Emma, I knew I’d love her for the rest of my life and do anything for her but the second they put her in my arms for the first time, I just felt this immediate connection; it was like my heart and soul knew that she was mine and that she was the most important person in my life. The love we have for our children is like nothing else that exists on the earth.”</p><p>Feeling that that was a good time to make her presence known, Lexa stepped into the room and said, “I’m sorry to interrupt but I talked to Raven and she’s onboard with offering a camp contract. She’s sharing our opinion of setting aside our feelings and giving her the opportunity to earn forgiveness.”</p><p>“That’s great news!”</p><p>“Wow, I’m surprised. I thought of anyone Raven would have the hardest time coming to that decision.”</p><p>“So did I, but she surprised me. Anya is supposed to be here in like two and half hours so I was hoping we could call Octavia soon and tell her the news.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea. Then, if you and Clarke are okay with it, Nate and I were wondering if we could take Madi and Aden to the zoo with us. I know we talked about doing lunch here but Nate got a reminder on his phone this morning about the Zoo’s children’s event today. From eleven until four, kids seven and under are admitted free and can ride the elephants and then enjoy a safari themed lunch with kids activities and about the animals. We thought it would be great for them and Emma.”</p><p>“That actually sounds amazing! We’d come with but, with Anya coming over and needing to prepare for a dinner that Octavia’s brother and his boyfriend will hopefully attend I don’t think Clarke and I will be leaving the house, sadly but with all of that going on it honestly would be helpful to have Madi and Aden out of the house. I’ll double check with Clarke but I’m sure she’ll be on board too. Linc, while I talk to Michelle to set up the call with Octavia, would you mind changing hope into a Warriors onesie and asking Clarke to make a quick little sign that says ‘congratulations mommy’ on it to use to tell O the news?”</p><p>“Sure thing but um where did you say the onesies were?”</p><p>“I’ll go with you and I can show you,” Alex offered.</p><p>“Perfect, thanks,” Lincoln said as he and Alex left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once Lincoln and Alex had left the room, Lexa called Michelle, who answered quickly.</p><p>“Hey Lexa. I was hoping to hear from you today. Were you able to watch the live stream alright?”</p><p>“Hey Michelle. Yes, Lincoln and I watched it together and Hope watched too when she wasn’t asleep,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Awe, that’s adorable. How is Hope doing with everything?”</p><p>“She’s great. Before her, I was freaking out about having three newborns to take care of since I didn’t get to be there when Madi and Aden were babies but it’s like when I met Hope, I just knew what to do. Lincoln was so upset last night that he didn’t know how to get her to stop crying so I took her over and laid her ear against my chest so she could hear my heartbeat and she calmed instantly. I remembered reading in the notebook Octavia sent with me that that helped sometimes. He’s learning quickly though and he and Luna are head over heels in love with her. Everyone who has met her loves her, even Raven.”</p><p>“Raven knows about her?”</p><p>“Yes, she unexpectedly showed up at the house last night just as we were discussing Hope.”</p><p>“How’d she take the news? Octavia’s told me about their past so I can imagine it wasn’t easy to hear that Octavia had a child with the man she cheated on Raven with of all people.”</p><p>“She’s handling it better than expected. She’s even willing to set aside her feelings for the sake of the kids and give Octavia a chance to earn forgiveness so I think everything will be okay.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. So, since you’re calling me by yourself is it safe to assume you’re calling with your official decision regarding Octavia and the Warriors?”</p><p>“I am. Lincoln and I both knew probably within five minutes of watching that she should at least get a camp contract. Alex has watched the recorded version now too and she agrees.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful! She’s going to be so excited, especially since she thinks there’s no chance she’ll ever play on a team again.”</p><p>“I hope she’ll be excited. I was hoping we could do another FaceTime call with her to tell her. Alex and I got in the samples for official Warriors merchandise so she brought over a Warriors onesie for Hope that Lincoln is putting on her now so we can show Octavia and we’ll have a ‘congratulations mommy’ sign too.”</p><p>“Sounds like you have quite a cute plan for telling Octavia the news. I can have her call you in say fifteen minutes, would that work?”</p><p>“That’d be perfect. One last thing though. We heard her talk about housing plans not being figured out yet on the live stream. Last night Clarke suggested we offer her our guesthouse, at least until she’s on her feed again or ready to be fully on her own again, do you think that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“I’m sure Josephine would agree but yes, that sounds like a good idea. It would still allow her to have her own space but it would also allow her the ability to work on her relationships a little bit each day. I think it would be good for her.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good. We plan to make the housing offer on the call too.”</p><p>“Sounds like Octavia’s in for a Saturday full of good news. I’ll let you go so you can make sure everything is set and I’ll have her call you in fifteen minutes. And thank you, Lexa for deciding to reconsider and giving her a chance.”</p><p>“Of course. Talk soon.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as the call ended, Lexa went in search of the group to make sure everything would be ready when Octavia called in about fifteen minutes. She found Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Raven, Alex, Nate, Aden, Madi, Emma and Hope all in the living room, with the youngest member of the group enjoying the attention she was getting from Aunty Raven who was holding her close and placing occasional kisses to her forehead and cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re all here. I just talked to Michelle and Octavia will be calling in exactly thirteen minutes now…and oh my God, you’re all wearing Polis Warriors shirts!”</p><p>“I kind of brought shirts for everyone and once I knew what you were planning I figured it’d be a good chance for everyone to try theirs and then anyone who wanted to be part of the call could be. Here’s yours by the way,” Alex said as she tossed Lexa her own shirt.</p><p>“This is great, thanks Alex! Let me go change and put some real pants on seeing as it’s no longer five in the morning,” Lexa said as she quickly ran up to her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and changed her shirt before running back downstairs to rejoin the group.</p><p>“That didn’t take long,” Raven said with a chuckle.</p><p>“What? I just had to throw some jeans on and change my shirt and not all of us take an hour to do that,” Lexa said as she eyed her sister-in-law.</p><p>“Touche.”</p><p>“Is the sign ready, babe?”</p><p>“Yep, I made one change though,” Clarke said as she showed Lexa the simple white poster board with red glitter writing that read ‘Congratulations Mommy/Aunty O!!!’ and then had the Warriors crest drawn underneath.</p><p>“I love it! Thank you for doing that baby.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“So, you’re all wearing Polis Warriors shirts so does that mean you all plan to be on the call,” Lexa carefully asked as she looked at Raven.</p><p>“Yes, we’re all joining to say congratulations. We decided that you would start the call for obvious reasons, while Clarke, Luna and I will sit on the couch with the kids on our laps while Alex, Nate and Lincoln sit on the stools we put behind the couch and then you can sit next to Clarke when you come over and join us. We thought maybe you could tell her to close her eyes so you could set the picture up so she doesn’t see us before we’re ready. We also thought you should use your laptop for the call since it’s a Mac and the bigger screen will make it easier for all of us to see her. And then after we congratulate her we will leave you and Alex alone so you guys can talk details,” Raven said like it was no big deal so Lexa decided to leave it at that and not question Raven’s sudden change of heart about talking to Octavia.</p><p>“Okay, I like that plan. My laptop is already setup in the home theater so I’ll just start the call there and then tell her to close her eyes as I bring it out here. It may be a few minutes before I come out though because I’m sure she’ll think it’s just a regular phone call and thus want to just chat.”</p><p>“We understand Lex. We will all be here waiting for whenever you’re ready. So, go get set up to start the call and we’ll be ready when you are,” Lincoln reassured his sister.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Lexa had the laptop ready to go on the table, that was still setup in the home theater, she only had a couple of minutes left before Octavia was due to call. Lexa knew she had no reason to be nervous but she couldn’t help but be nervous. <em>What if she says no to the camp contract? What is she doesn’t want to live in the guesthouse even just for a little bit? Ugh calm down Lexa, everything will be okay. Just breathe. In and out. In and out.</em></p><p>Lexa’s internal panic was ended by the alert on her screen that she had a FaceTime call coming in from Octavia’s number not Michelle’s. <em>Hmmm. That’s weird, she’s not supposed to have her phone.</em> Pushing her thoughts aside, Lexa accepted the call and within seconds Octavia’s face filled the screen.</p><p>“Hey Octavia. Did Michelle give you your phone back” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Hey Lexa, yeah she thought it’d be easier so you guys can reach me sooner while I’m still here. How’s Hope?”</p><p>“Cutting to the chase I see. She’s great O. Woke up every couple of hours like your notes said to expect but she’s a great eater. So far Clarke and I have been taking turns feeding her too so it does all fall on Lincoln and Luna. Pretty sure Hope has all wrapped around her finger already though. I swear if she could talk and asked us to buy a toy store we’d all jump and ask her which one,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Sounds about right. I am really glad that she has all of you now and that at least you and Clarke have opened your hearts to her but I’m worried the rest of the family won’t be so accepting. Indra hates me, Bellamy told me I was dead to him when he found out what I did and Raven, well Raven probably wishes I was actually dead and I deserve that after what I put her through but ugh I just want them all to accept and love Hope, you know,” Octavia says with a sign.</p><p>“O, they will all love Hope. In fact, two of three you just listed already love her.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I thought only you, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Nyko and the kids knew about her so far?”</p><p>“Yes, well we called Mom after we talked to you and she didn’t focus on the fact that you’re in the picture so much because she was just excited to have another grandkid. We had called to invite her and Pops for breakfast but the second she found out Hope was her no joke O, she literally told Pops to grab her purse and keys because they had a granddaughter to go her,” Lexa explained causing Octavia to laugh.</p><p>“Oh wow, okay, that’s great! I take it she came straight over? And Pops? Since when do you call Nyko Pops?”</p><p>“Oh um, Linc and I started calling him that last night. Everything going on with Hope being here and you co-parenting with Lincoln and Luna just made me think how it’s pretty much the same with Nyko except we never called him Dad. We never would either because Dad is Dad so I just came up with Pops and Linc liked it too and yeah now the two of us at least are calling him Pops. But yeah, Mom and Pops did come right over but Pops warned us that she made him stop at Baby Barn where she bought things for and I quote ‘Hope and all four of her unborn grandchildren’. When we talked on FaceTime, she saw Luna’s hand go to her stomach I guess and since that’s not a normal Luna move she figured out she was pregnant. But anyway, I’m not kidding you when I saw the nursery closest if stuffed full of the purchases she made for Hope, Sprout, Kit, Squid and River. She bought them all identical things too so I see cheesy dressed alike cousin photos in our future.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you and Clarke are having triplets. God, for someone who’s supposed to be sterile you’re doing a pretty excellent job at making babies Lex. Sorry, I let that slip I know I don’t have the right to call you Lex anymore,” Octavia said sheepishly.</p><p>“O, it’s fine. In case you haven’t noticed I call you O off and on so you can call me Lex, it’s really okay. But yeah, I guess I am pretty good at making babies and I’d say Clarke and I make some pretty damn cute ones too.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do. Aden and Madi are the cutest.”</p><p>“They really are. Clarke is hoping she’ll get at least one that favors her more than me since Aden and Madi are both into soccer, although Aden enjoys art too. I keep telling her if these three favor me we’ll just keep making babies until she gets her own little art prodigy.”</p><p>“But Lex how? These babies you have created are what one in a billion?”</p><p>“Oh, um no not exactly. After Clarke told me she was pregnant I got checked out and remember how way back when a doctor at a checkup told me there was like a one percent chance that I could start producing viable sperm? Well, turns out I’m that one percent because I now fall in the above average range for sperm count.”</p><p>“Lexa! That’s amazing! Having a big family was always your dream and you can easily make that happen now naturally or through adoption. I know you used to say you wanted to adopt a child too.”</p><p>“I’d still like to do that. We’re blessed financially and I’d really like to be able to give a child a home. God, I don’t know why I’m so easily telling you all of this. It’s like…it’s like….”</p><p>“It’s like how we used to talk before you knew that part of me hated at least part of you,” Octavia bluntly stated.</p><p>“Yeah….”</p><p>“It’s okay Lexa, really. I love that we can easily fall into a conversation but I know it’s hard for you because eventually you remember that you’re sharing details about your life with someone who hurt you in the worst way possible. I’m going to atone for what I’ve done though Lex, and I am going to earn your forgiveness. I don’t care if it takes eight months, eight years or eighty years but I am going to work my ass off to earn your forgiveness and hopefully earn the right to call you my sister again,” Octavia determinedly declared before turning shy at the end.</p><p>“And I hope you are able to accomplish that O, I really do. I can tell that you’re changing but it’s just going to take time.”</p><p>“I know. Lex, you said two of the three people I mentioned love Hope already. Indra was the first but who’s the second?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s Raven. Raven is the second person.”</p><p>“R…really?”</p><p>“Yeah. We planned to invite her and Anya over later to tell them then but Raven showed up here last night needing us and she just so happened to walk in on us discussing things so we had to tell her. She was upset, for obvious reasons and sad because she pictured having kids with you once upon a time. She did need some time alone so she didn’t meet Hope right away. Lincoln and I had to go deal with a situation shortly after but Clarke text while we were gone to tell us Raven came back to the main house and she actually held Hope. Luna was feeding her when Raven came back up with Clarke and Luna introduced Hope to Raven by saying Hope was her niece and Raven said she’s really like to be Aunty Raven and then held her. I saw her holding Hope not too long ago too. Aunty Raven was making silly faces at her and making sure to give her plenty of cuddles and kisses. So, I think it’s safe to say Hope has Raven wrapped around her finger too.”</p><p>“Really? She accepted her that quickly,” Octavia said through tears.</p><p>“Yeah, she did. When she’s ready to talk to you, she can explain her reasoning but she loves Hope, there’s no doubt about it.”</p><p>“God, that just makes me so happy. Lex, I was terrible to her. I loved Lincoln, I really did and Hope was the product of love but my love for him was never as intense or all-consuming as my love for Raven was. I know we were young, I was really young but I did love her. I hope I can explain everything that happened with Pike to her one day. I explained it in her letter I wrote when I wrote the one you read yesterday but I’d like to talk to her in person about it too. I broke up with her because of the conditioning but I know a part of me was still inside back then because I still longed for her you know? That’s why I got back together with her. I would have these moments during those last few months we were together when I was happier than I had ever been and we’d talk about our future and the number of kids we’d have, the house we’d live in and all that but then the second I allowed myself to really think I’d just be in such terrible pain from the conditioning and I’d hate myself so much that I’d wish I was dead. I didn’t tell you think you letter but I tried to end my life the night before everything ended for good with Raven. I’ll spare you the details but we had an amazing night, like mind-blowing but when I let the euphoria subside I was in so much pain and I felt every time Pike had punched or kicked me and I just wanted the pain to stop so when I got home, I drew a bath and then I slipped under the water intent to let myself drown. Bellamy happened to be home for a couple of days and he didn’t know I was in the bathroom and he found me and pulled me out. I played it off like I was so exhausted I had just fallen asleep and he believed me but I was trying to end my life that night. So, the next morning I decided I needed to focus on Lincoln and learn to love him because there wasn’t any pain associated with being with him and well you know what happened from there.”</p><p>“O, I am so sorry you had to go through that. The more you tell me about what he did to you and how it impacted you the more I feel like I understand. Michelle said she’d set up a family therapy session for you, me, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna when she sets your individual appointment up. I recommended Dr. Violet Turner. She’s the therapist in the co-op practice that our OB and Pediatrician work in. I think Raven might join family therapy at some point too. I really think Violet cane help give us the tools we need to move forward and work on repairing and rebuilding our relationships.”</p><p>“I hope so. Is there any chance I could see Hope, even for just a few minutes? I’m glad to get to talk to you Lex, but I really want to see my daughter, I miss her.”</p><p>“You can. I need you to do one thing for me though first.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“I need you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you. Please just trust me?”</p><p>“I do trust you Lexa. See my eyes are already closed and they shall remain this way until you tell me to open them,” Octavia declared with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Good. Keep them closed. I’ll need a minute or two.”</p><p>Lexa then picked up her laptop and began to walk towards the door so she could get the laptop set up in the living room so they could share the good news with Octavia. What Lexa didn’t know though, was that Raven had been standing just outside the home theater and heard everything Lexa and Octavia discussed, and I mean everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be portions of this chapter that involve a character listening in on a conversation going on between other characters. The conversation being overheard will be in italics just like individual character's internal thoughts are always in italics. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes before Octavia was set to call, Raven decided she needed a peek at what Octavia was currently like. Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna and even Nyko had all talked to her and although Raven wasn’t ready to talk to her yet, not really at least, she thought listening in to Lexa talking to her might help her see clearly what the others were already seeing. So, Raven told the group she was going to make sure Lexa didn’t have any technological issues and left the living room before anyone could say anything.</p><p>When she reached the home theater she heard Lexa and Octavia exchanging pleasantries but then the conversation took a turn into something real.</p><p>
  <em>“But Lex how? These babies you have created are what one in a billion?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, um no not exactly. After Clarke told me she was pregnant I got checked out and remember how way back when a doctor at a checkup told me there was like a one percent chance that I could start producing viable sperm? Well, turns out I’m that one percent because I now fall in the above average range for sperm count.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lexa! That’s amazing! Having a big family was always your dream and you can easily make that happen now naturally or through adoption. I know you used to say you wanted to adopt a child too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d still like to do that. We’re blessed financially and I’d really like to be able to give a child a home. God, I don’t know why I’m so easily telling you all of this. It’s like…it’s like….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s like how we used to talk before you knew that part of me hated at least part of you,” Octavia bluntly stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay Lexa, really. I love that we can easily fall into a conversation but I know it’s hard for you because eventually you remember that you’re sharing details about your life with someone who hurt you in the worst way possible. I’m going to atone for what I’ve done though Lex, and I am going to earn your forgiveness. I don’t care if it takes eight months, eight years or eighty years but I am going to work my ass off to earn your forgiveness and hopefully earn the right to call you my sister again,” Octavia determinedly declared before turning shy at the end.</em>
</p><p>Raven was listening with rapt attention. <em>I haven’t heard her sound this determined since the day she declared she was a proud bisexual and in love with me in front of everyone in the cafeteria her sophomore year of high school.</em> Raven continued listening, blown away with the raw honestly being displayed by both Lexa and Octavia. With each passing moment, she saw more and more what they had all been telling her. <em>It almost seems too good to be true.</em> When Raven heard Octavia start to talk about her though, her heart started to break hearing what her former love had to say.</p><p>
  <em>“So, I think it’s safe to say Hope has Raven wrapped around her finger too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? She accepted her that quickly,” Octavia said through tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, she did. When she’s ready to talk to you, she can explain her reasoning but she loves Hope, there’s no doubt about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God, that just makes me so happy. Lex, I was terrible to her. I loved Lincoln, I really did and Hope was the product of love but my love for him was never as intense or all-consuming as my love for Raven was. I know we were young, I was really young but I did love her. I hope I can explain everything that happened with Pike to her one day. I explained it in her letter I wrote when I wrote the one you read yesterday but I’d like to talk to her in person about it too. I broke up with her because of the conditioning but I know a part of me was still inside back then because I still longed for her you know? That’s why I got back together with her. I would have these moments during those last few months we were together when I was happier than I had ever been and we’d talk about our future and the number of kids we’d have, the house we’d live in and all that but then the second I allowed myself to really think I’d just be in such terrible pain from the conditioning and I’d hate myself so much that I’d wish I was dead. I didn’t tell you think you letter but I tried to end my life the night before everything ended for good with Raven. I’ll spare you the details but we had an amazing night, like mind-blowing but when I let the euphoria subside I was in so much pain and I felt every time Pike had punched or kicked me and I just wanted the pain to stop so when I got home, I drew a bath and then I slipped under the water intent to let myself drown. Bellamy happened to be home for a couple of days and he didn’t know I was in the bathroom and he found me and pulled me out. I played it off like I was so exhausted I had just fallen asleep and he believed me but I was trying to end my life that night. So, the next morning I decided I needed to focus on Lincoln and learn to love him because there wasn’t any pain associated with being with him and well you know what happened from there.”</em>
</p><p>Raven’s heart broke hearing part of Octavia’s story but it was also in that moment that she truly began to believe that Octavia was changing. Octavia had never before acknowledged that she hurt her but now she was opening admitting it. Raven also felt like she beginning to understand what caused Octavia to change but she knew she didn’t know the full story. <em>God, what the hell did Pike do to you, Octavia?</em></p><p>Before Raven could think too much more about Octavia she heard Lexa asking Octavia to close her eyes and knew Lexa would be exiting the room any moment to join the rest of the group in the living room for the big reveal. Raven quickly made her way back to the living room before Lexa even knew she had been there.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Lexa entered the living room a few minutes later she saw the group arranged just as she had been told they would be. The group stayed silent as she set the laptop up on the coffee table and when satisfied with the screen’s angle, she took her place next to Clarke where Emma promptly made grabby hands signaling she wanted to move from her place on the left side of Clarke’s lap into Lexa’s. Quickly accepting the little girl with a smile, it left Madi on Clarke’s lap, Aden on Raven’s and Hope in Luna’s arms. Once Lexa had Emma settled in her lap she made sure everyone else was ready to go and began to speak once more.</p><p>“Alright, O, open your eyes when you’re ready.”</p><p>Octavia opened her eyes immediately and Lexa watched as they grew wide as Octavia took in the scene before her.</p><p>“Lexa? What’s going on? Hope, sweetheart, Mommy’s here. Oh, you look so cute…wait why is my daughter wearing a Polis Warriors onesie? Lexa, are you trying to earn my daughter’s team loyalty before she’s even a month old?”</p><p>“Not exactly. Yesterday, when I said that you playing for the Warriors wouldn’t work out I didn’t even consider your skill level. All I considered was that I was hurt by what you did; I was punishing you and I’m sorry for that. I can’t ask you to be better when I’m not willing to be better too. So, I talked this out with Clarke, Lincoln and Luna last night and came to the decision that I needed to give scouting you another chance so that I could evaluate you based on your skill and not our past.”</p><p>“Really? You’ll actually consider me?”</p><p>“I already have,” Lexa said while Octavia grew more confused by the minute. “I text Michelle last night after our call and asked if she could record your next practice session. She outdid herself because Grace set up a hidden camera that live streamed your practice this morning.”</p><p>“You got up to watch me practice at five in the morning,” Octavia asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Lincoln, Hope and I did, yes. I know why you wanted to start so early today, and Lincoln wanted to join, we turned Hope’s five o’clock bottle into a time to watch Mommy play. And we were impressed.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. We were, weren’t we Linc?”</p><p>“We were. You improved since the last time we practiced together and Hope agrees even though she didn’t really know what was going on.”</p><p>Octavia was starting to tear up as she heard Lexa and Lincoln both say they were impressed with her practice.</p><p>“Now you may have noticed some faces on this call who you don’t know…”</p><p>Octavia then really looked at the group since earlier her eyes had gone straight to her daughter in Luna’s arms. As she looked at the group her tears intensified when she saw Raven sitting there with Aden on her lap.</p><p>“Raven,” Octavia said in total disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah…um hi,” Raven nervously said.</p><p>“Hi. Hi Aden, hi Madi.”</p><p>“Hi Aunty O,” the twins said cheerfully.</p><p>Octavia kept looking at the group and then it finally clicked that the little girl full of smiles sitting on Lexa’s lap was not a child she recognized. And then she looked at Lincoln and realized he was sitting next to a man she didn’t know and then finally she realized the woman was someone she knew but only because she was a huge fan.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. You’re Alex Morgan!”</p><p>Everyone chuckled at Octavia’s reaction to seeing Alex since they were all used to her being around at that point.</p><p>“Wait what’s so funny? Don’t you all realize who is sitting in your living room?! But um I don’t know who the little girl on your lap is Lexa or the man next to Lincoln and Alex freaking Morgan.”</p><p>“I’m Emma! That’s my daddy and my mommy,” Emma said point at Nate and Alex.</p><p>“This is Emma, she’s Nate, that's Alex’s husband, and Alex’s little girl,” Lexa explained.</p><p>“Hi guys. Lexa you have Alex freaking Morgan in your house.”</p><p>“I do, you may recall that I told you I was coaching with her so naturally we have become friends. Why else do you think my kids call her Aunty Alex and him Uncle Nate?”</p><p>“This is going to take some getting used too. But um, why is your co-coach here now?”</p><p>“As I was trying to say earlier, before your little fan freak-out, Lincoln and I were impressed with what we saw this morning and when Alex came over Lincoln showed her the footage while I talked to some people I needed to talk to.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Alex was impressed too, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I was. Lexa actually made a comparison between the two of us and I have to agree you do remind me of a younger well me,” Alex said with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Wow, hearing that…just wow…it means a lot, thank you but I’m still confused about what’s going on.”</p><p>“Kids, Rae, Luna, Clarke show it now,” Lexa said as the adults moved to pull the sign up and the kids that could helped hold it up so Octavia could read the full sign.</p><p>It was silent for a few moments as Octavia read, then reread the sign. She was confused for moment and then it started to click for her. <em>It says “Congratulations Mommy/Aunty O” and under it, oh my God is that the Warriors crest? Clarke definitely designed that and I’m pretty sure the female warrior is Lexa as the Commander but awe that’s adorable. But wait, why are they congratulating me? Wait why are they all smiling at me…OH MY GOD! They’re all wearing Polis Warriors apparel including my daughter, the sign has the Warriors crest and Lexa said they were all impressed with my practice this morning. Does this mean? Are they?</em></p><p>When Octavia eyes finally met Lexa’s once more, she watched as Lexa broke into a huge grin before finally speaking and uttering the words she thought she’d never get to hear because of the damage she had caused.</p><p>“Congratulations Octavia, we would like to offer you a camp contract with the Polis Warriors which will give you the opportunity to earn a final roster spot.”</p><p>“Really? You’ll really give me a shot, even after?”</p><p>“Yes, really and yes even after. Guys, what do you want to tell O?”</p><p>“CONGRATULATIONS,” the group assembled said in unison.</p><p>“Oh, God! I never thought this would happen…not after everything. Thank you! Thank you for giving me this chance! Oh my God! I really have a chance to play in the NWSL now. This is amazing!”</p><p>“Your skills level is worthy of this chance, O. We all deserve second chances. I gave one to Lincoln once and look how good that turned out. You proved to me that you are changing, that you are committed to being better and this is me extending an olive branch and rewarding your talent and hard work. Now, this means you need to relocate to Polis since camp will be here and we were hoping you’d come to Polis anyway because…you know…”</p><p>“I was planning to relocate to Polis regardless. I have money from the sale of the house in Arkadia but I just have to figure out housing in Polis but I will no worries, I’m not going to have Hope living in a different city from some of her parents.”</p><p>“Well, we already have housing sorted for you if you’re willing to accept.”</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>“I’ll let my wife explain because it was her idea but Octavia, I want you to know that everyone in this room already knows and everyone is okay with it.”</p><p>“Hi Octavia. Lexa and I would like to offer you our guesthouse. You can stay there for however long you want or need. We thought it might help you get back on your feet and then obviously when Hope is with you we’d be around to help and the kids will want to be around. And we do have a soccer field in our backyard so you can practice here and probably can convince your coach here to practice with you some. And…”</p><p>“Clarke, you don’t have to ramble it’s okay,” Octavia said as tears were falling once more.</p><p>“So, will you move into the guest house when you arrive Friday,” Clarke asked hopefully.</p><p>“Um, Raven I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but I need to know if you’re okay with this, like really okay. Clarke’s your sister and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable coming to visit her because there’d be a chance you’d see me.”</p><p>Raven studied her former love closely before offering her a small smile.</p><p>“Octavia, your daughter is my niece plan and simple and I adore her. She’s going to be less than a year old than my child and he or she will want to play with their big cousin Hope just like they’ll want to play with River, Sprout, Kit Squid, Aden, Madi and Emma too. All of us here, we’re all a family now. We are a blood and chosen family and Octavia,” Raven took a deep breath before looking into the eyes she once adored, “Octavia, you are part of this family just as much as Hope is. Yes, we have a lot of healing and rebuilding to do but, I believe the others when they say they’re seeing the proof that you’re changing, I believe Lexa when she says she’s seen it and I trust my gut that is telling me the girl I once loved, the girl who was first and foremost my best friend, is still in there somewhere. So yes, I’m okay with it.”</p><p>Octavia was full-fledged crying now, unable to comprehend the kindness everyone was showing her. <em>I wonder if this is what Lincoln felt like when Lexa let him back in? I can’t believe they’re all actually willing to give me a second chance, to let me earn forgiveness. I won’t waste this chance. I will fix what I broke, I will earn forgiveness but proving that I’m not that hateful girl anymore; I will prove to them that I’ve changed. I have too much to lose now and I won’t lose my family. I lost them once and I will not do it again.</em></p><p>“I will prove that I’m a different person now, a better person. I will earn all of your trust. Thank you all so much for even being willing to give me a chance. But yes, Clarke and Lexa, knowing everyone is okay with it I will take you up on your offer. Thank you for making it; I think being around family would be beneficial when I come home, so thank you,” Octavia said sincerely.</p><p>“I believe you, O, I do and we’re all committed to finding a way to move forward for our family…”</p><p>Octavia suddenly cut Lexa off when something Raven said finally clicked her head.</p><p>“Sorry Lex, but I need to ask Raven something. Raven, you said your child will want to play with Hope and the other kids. Raven, are you pregnant,” Octavia asks sincerely with joy radiating through her tone.</p><p>“I guess I kind of let the cat out of the bag on that one. But yes, I am. It’s still early, like really early but…”</p><p>“But you are Raven Victoria Griffin, and your baby is already as awesome and strong as you and he or she will be perfectly healthy and joining the family in…”</p><p>“In January,” Raven finished as she began to tear up at Octavia’s words.</p><p>“In January. I guess we’ll all finally have a reason to celebrate someone in January since none of our birthdays are in that month currently. I’m really happy for you Raven, Anya too. I know you can get anything regarding pregnancy from Clarke and Lexa but um, I have books and other things from mine that I could well you know share with you and Luna both, if you wanted, that is,” Octavia nervously said.</p><p>“Thanks…O, I’m sure we’d both appreciate that,” Raven said after taking a moment to prepare herself to call Octavia “O” for the first time since she was 19.</p><p>“Yes, thanks Octavia, we appreciate it,” Luna said.</p><p>“Alright, I hate to break this up but Alex and Nate have plans with the kids they need to leave for soon and Alex and I need to talk to Octavia privately for a few minutes.”</p><p>Lexa watched everyone nod in understanding but she noticed her children were wiggling around like they do when they’re trying to hold something in because it’s not polite to interrupt but they really want to say something.</p><p>“Aden? Madi? Did you two want to say something before Aunty Alex and I talk to Aunty O,” Lexa gently asked.</p><p>“YOU’RE HAVING A BABY AUNTY RAE,” they shouted in almost perfect unison causing the rest of the adults to chuckle.</p><p>“I am. I was going to tell you later so you could help me pick a nickname for this little one but I let it slip.”</p><p>“We’re going to have lots of babies to love,” Madi said with a huge smile.</p><p>“And so many to play with once they’re bigger,” Aden added.</p><p>“Yeah, you two will have a lot of cousins to play with. I know you have plans with Aunty Alex, Uncle Nate and Emma but let me know if you two come up with a nickname for this little one, okay?”</p><p>“We already have nicknames for Mommy and Mama’s babies that are for our last name and Mama’s old last name. Your first mommy, the one that gave birth to you what was her last name again,” Madi innocently asks.</p><p>“Reyes.”</p><p>“Yea, so Reyes, like the sun cause the sun has rays but we can’t call the baby Rae cause you’re Aunty Rae…”</p><p>“Do you two remember the story about the God of the Sun I told you once when Uncle Lincoln and I visited,” they hear Octavia say through the screen.</p><p>“Yeah! Helios, he drove across the sky each day giving us the sun,” Aden happily said.</p><p>“That’s right. See Clarke, they did like my mythology stories,” Octavia said while playfully sticking her tongue out at Clarke. “So, Helios is the God of the Sun but did you know there is a nickname for Helios that’s Spanish?”</p><p>Raven suddenly realized where Octavia was going with this and she started to tear up because if she was correct what Octavia was about to suggest was going to mean a lot to her.</p><p>Seeing the kids shake their heads no, Octavia continued, “Elio is a Spanish and Italian named that comes from the Roman family name Aelius which come from the Greek Sun God’s name Helios. Elio means sun. Aunty Rae’s first mommy, who gave birth to her, was named Valerie Reyes, and she spoke Spanish, but she passed away so what if you nicknamed Aunty Rae’s baby after Helios so the baby’s Grandma Val can be part of his or her story too,” Octavia gently suggested hoping she wasn’t overstepping.</p><p>“Elio,” Madi said as she tried the word out on her tongue as Aden did the same before they both nodded and smiled. “Elio, we think Elio would be a good nickname until we know what their real name will be,” Madi said proudly.</p><p>“I like that, I really like that. Thank you, Octavia for explaining that to them and giving them the idea. I love my mom but…”</p><p>“But you miss your other mom too, I know. I’m sorry if I overstepped, I just knew they like nicknames that are connect to family names so I thought…”</p><p>“No, it’s perfect, thank you and thank you guys for thinking of Elio, I love it,” Raven said as she hugged Aden and Madi, who had quickly left her mama’s lap to hug her Raven too.”</p><p>“Okay, come on guys, we need to get you guys ready to go and Lexa and Alex need to talk to Octavia for a minute so say bye for now,” Clarke urged the kids and other adults.</p><p>After a few moments filled with everyone, except Lexa and Alex, saying goodbye to Octavia they left the room until it was just Lexa, Alex, Luna with Hope in her arms, and Octavia left.</p><p>“As much as I love holding our little girl, Octavia, I though Aunty Lexa or even Aunty Alex here would like to her hold her for a bit so you could have some more time seeing her.”</p><p>“I call dibs, I need baby snuggles,” Alex called out before Lexa could making everyone laugh.</p><p>“I guess that settles that. Congratulations on the camp contract again, Octavia and I’m sure Linc and I will talk to you later.”</p><p>“Thank Luna, and thanks for thinking to leave her in the room so I could see her a bit longer, it means a lot.”</p><p>“Of course. Have a good chat ladies,” Luna said before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a few moments as everyone looked at Hope and smiled at seeing how content she was to be in Alex’s arms. After a few moments though, they finally began he conversation they needed to have still.</p><p>“Before we start, I should probably introduce myself properly. I’m Alex and you can call me just Alex but during any practices you’ll call us Coach. The Warriors are a team unlike any other. We are fully run by former players. Lexa and I have total control of the team. Yes, there’s a front office staff but we make all final decisions. We’re equal partners when it comes to being Co-Head Coaches too, neither one of us outranks the other. I told Lexa she didn’t need my approval to sign or not sign you but given the circumstances she did choose to make me aware of your history but I want you to know that although I find your actions horrible I do believe in second chances and Lexa feels that you’ve earned one and from what I just saw, especially when you were helping Madi and Aden pick a nickname for Raven’s baby, I can see why Lexa and the rest of your family feel that you deserve a second chance and the opportunity to earn forgiveness. With that being said, first, thank you for bringing another adorable child into my life. My daughter is an only child so far but with the addition of Aden and Madi into her life she’s turned into such a little extrovert and now with Hope, she’s thrilled to have another kid around so thank you for that.”</p><p>“I’m just glad Hope has been so easily accepted and that she’s now surrounded by or will be surrounded by so many children who can be not only her family but her friends. So, I guess I should be saying thank to you too for allowing your child into my daughter’s life. And thank you both for this opportunity with the Warriors, I won’t waste it.”</p><p>“We know you won’t O. Now, what we wanted to talk to you about is how the camp contract works and then you can ask questions and of course once you’re here I’ll only be a few steps away for you to find to ask more. We offer camp contracts mainly to players who haven’t played on a pro-team, haven’t played organized soccer or played on a college or semi-pro team before but never entered the draft or otherwise tried to play either in the NWSL or overseas. The fact that we offered a camp contract over a typical contract doesn’t mean you’re not as good or have as much potential, it just means we want to be able to evaluate you on more. I also want to stress that nothing about our past or our familial connection will impact whether or not you earn a final roster spot. The only thing Alex and I will consider is your skill level, how you play with a team, your ability to listen to us and make adjustments to your play based on what we or another member of the staff says and your overall ability to be a team player.”</p><p>“I understand Lex, and I’m just grateful for the opportunity. Will I be considered only for one position or will you be considering me for any position you think I’d be an asset in?”</p><p>“Lexa and I both see ourselves in your abilities. We also know you alternated between forward and midfield when you played in high school and college. We will focus on those positions for you but if you show exceptional ability as a defender or even a keeper we would consider that as well. So, if you earn a roster spot we will put you where we feel you will succeed the most.”</p><p>“Okay. When is camp exactly? I’m sure it’ll be in the contract but I’d like to get a head start on planning my training schedule leading up to camp especially since I’m still working to tone back up after having Hope,” Octavia said a bit sheepishly.</p><p>“Camp will be the final two weeks of October. But Octavia, don’t be embarrassed about your body. You gave birth to another human, you gave Lincoln and Luna the greatest gift you could ever give them. I’ve only known your daughter for a couple of hours but the pride I see on their faces each time they hold her or talk to or about her; it’s amazing to watch. You’ve made them so happy by giving them their daughter and being so open to allowing Luna to be an equal parent to her. So never been embarrassed about your body. I didn’t magically go back to my athletic body after I had Emma either, you know. If you’d like I can send you my workouts I did to get back in shape and ready to play again after I had Emma.”</p><p>“That would be great, I’d really appreciate you doing that, thanks Alex.”</p><p>“Of course. And, you know Michelle is a friend of mine. We played together in college and she knows about getting back in shape after childbirth too. She gave birth to her oldest two children while Grace birth the youngest two so she can help as well. And something tells me your sister over here would be willing to work with you once you’re home,” Alex stopped talking the second she realized she called Lexa Octavia’s sister. “Crap, I’m sorry guys. I know you two have a lot of talking and healing to do before you can have anything close to the relationship you once had. I just, I remember you saying she was your sister Lex and I just didn’t think, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay Alex. There are going to be bumps in the road. There are going to be days when the pain of what happened come back and I yell and scream. There will also be good days and then one day, one day I hope we have an even better relationship than we once had.”</p><p>“I want that too, Lex, more than anything,” Octavia said genuinely.</p><p>“I know O. But, I need to make one thing abundantly clear; siblings fight, siblings hurt each other sometimes and sometimes siblings become estranged but most of the time the bond between siblings, biological or chosen, can be repaired. If I have learned anything in the past day it’s that I still think of you as my sister Octavia and I always will. You hurt me so much but you were also there for me at times when I needed someone. Since finding out about Hope and finally letting go of my anger I’ve been able to think about the good times we shared and remember how we used to be close. One memory keeps running through my head though and do you know what memory it is,”</p><p>“No, which one Lexa,” Octavia asks shakily.</p><p>“The baby blanket. The day you showed me the baby blanket your mom made for my future children. Thank you for giving it to me by the way, I found it in the diaper bag. Do you remember though what we talked about after I told you to hand on to the blanket until I had a child, if that ever happened?”</p><p>Octavia appeared to be trapped in her memories for a moment before she silent tears started to fall and she softly said, “I told you that even though the doctors said it was a one in a billion chance that you’d be able to have a biological child that I’d give you one of my eggs and be your surrogate if the day ever came when they found a viable sperm so that you could have the child you always dreamed of having.”</p><p>“You did. I never felt closer to you than I did in that moment. Only a sister would volunteer to do something so personal for another woman. So, no matter what has happened you will always be my sister Octavia Marie Blake. We’re going through a rough patch right now, like I once went through with Lincoln, but if we both put in the work and are present in therapy I hope we can have a close bond like Lincoln and I have now one day. I love you, O, and that doesn’t just go away because you hurt me.”</p><p>“I love you too Lex, God I didn’t know how much I needed to hear that there was a chance, a real chance to have my sister back but now that I’ve heard it. God, I have so much to lose now and I refuse to lose any of it.”</p><p>“I know. I promise to give my all to repairing and rebuilding our relationship too. But, don’t think I’ll take it easy on you when we practice once you’re here just because you’re my little sister. After Hope’s bottle at five Saturday morning we’re going for a run and then I’ll take you to the Warriors training complex for a full workout and then we’ll go from their based on your training schedule and what you choose to adopt from Alex’s list. Sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Good. Now, do you have any questions for Alex and I before she and Nate take the kids for a special safari zoo experience?”</p><p>“Not right now, but I’ll be sure to ask if I think of any. But um, would it be okay for me to ask for pictures of all three of the kids at this safari experience,” Octavia asked shyly.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll give Alex your number so she can add you to the group text I’m sure she and Nate will use to send pictures.”</p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to meeting you once you’re back Octavia and I guess I will talk to you soon but now I need to get going before I have three children dragging me away to go to the zoo,” Alex said with a laugh before handing Hope to Lexa, waving goodbye and leaving the room.</p><p>“Lex, can we talk for a couple more minutes before you go?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, sure. What’s up?”</p><p>“You can tell me it’s not my place but I still care for all of you. When I told Raven congratulations to her and Anya earlier she got her trademark sad face. Is everything okay with them? If me coming back around is causing them problems, I’ll figure something else out. I caused Raven too much pain already so I don’t want my return to cause her anymore.”</p><p>“It’s not my place to tell the full story, especially when Anya hasn’t even talked to Raven yet, but it has nothing to do with you. Anya knows about Hope but she hasn’t met her yet. She also knows that you’ll be in the picture but that’s not why Raven was sad. Anya hurt her yesterday and Raven’s trying to deal with that.”</p><p>“What did Anya do to Raven Lexa? I swear to God if she laid one land on her I will kill her myself.”</p><p>“I see you definitely still care about Raven.”</p><p>“Of course, I care! I hurt her worse than anyone ever had and I hate myself for that. We may not be meant to be but she was always one of my best friends first and I will always love her as my best friend. So, did she physically harm Raven?”</p><p>“No, she didn’t. It was verbal hurt but it’s really a misunderstanding. Anya’s coming over in a little bit to talk to her and explain; that’s part of why Alex and Nate are taking the kids to the zoo today. It was a huge misunderstanding that could have been avoided if Anya just told Raven how she was feeling but well, you know how dense I could be about talking about my feelings; multiply that by ten and that’s how dense Anya can be about it.”</p><p>“I see. Well, I hope they can work it out then. The little bit I saw of them that day I could tell how much they love each other. Other than whatever is going on with Anya, is she okay? Is the baby okay?”</p><p>“She’s okay and little Elio is perfect so far. Don’t worry, we’ll all keep an eye on her just like we already do with Clarke and will also do with Luna.”</p><p>“Good. She deserves the best life has to offer. Has she been experiencing any morning sickness yet?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Lincoln and I left not long after she got here to try and talk some sense into Anya but if she’s like Clarke at all she will be experiencing it soon.”</p><p>“When we were together she got the stomach bug really bad and was so nauseous. The usual home remedies of fluids, or ginger ale, or peppermint, etc. worked. Then I remembered that she had told me about this soup Val made before she passed whenever she was sick and thankfully I had written the recipe down once so I made it for her and it worked. So, maybe you could make that for her when the morning sickness starts? I don’t think Clarke even knows about the soup and I know their mom doesn’t know.”</p><p>“O, that’s really sweet of you to think of that. Do you know the recipe by heart to tell me or where you have it written down so you can send it to me?”</p><p>“I know it by heart. I never forgot. Do you have something to write it down with?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll put it in my phone. I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>“Okay, it’s a Greek Lemon Soup with Chicken and Orzo. Val’s mom learned the recipe from her mom who learned it from her father who was part Greek. Anyway, the recipe makes four servings so you can increase or decrease the amount of the ingredients based on how many people may want to try it. For the standard four servings recipe, you need six cups of low-sodium chicken brother, half a cup of orzo, six large egg yolks, one and a half cups of rotisserie chicken, a fourth of a cup of fresh lemon juice, salt and black pepper. To make it first you use medium heat to bring the broth to a boil and then add the orzo until that boils until just tender. It usually takes about seven minutes for the orzo to reach that state. Then while that’s cooking, beat the egg yolks until they’ve lightened in color and then add one cup of the hot broth and whisk it vigorously. Make sure to temper the yolks rather than cook them. After that add the egg mixture to the saucepan with the rest of the broth and orzo and cook that together while whisking occasionally for about five minutes. After the five minutes, add the lemon juice. Lastly, you’ll add the chicken and mix it in and cool for another minute or two until the chicken is heated through. You can then add salt and pepper to taste. Raven also preferred a dash of salt but a little bit more pepper because she liked the taste. This soup worked wonders when she had that stomach bug and she said it always made her feel better when she was sick as a kid so hopefully it helps with morning sickness too.”</p><p>“Thank you for this Octavia. I’ll be sure we make it when the morning sickness starts.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’ll let you go though so you can prepare Raven for Anya coming over.”</p><p>“Thanks. Hope, can you say bye to mommy? Say bye Mommy, I love you and miss you,” Lexa cooed as she moved Hope’s hand to make it look like she was waving at Octavia.</p><p>“Bye baby girl. Mommy loves you so much. Be good for Daddy, Mama and your Aunties.”</p><p>“Bye, O. I’ll text you pictures and whatnot during the day since you have your phone back.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lex. Talk soon,” Octavia said before ending the call.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After leaving the living room, and while Lexa and Alex were still talking to Octavia, Luna and Raven talked in the kitchen while Clarke, Lincoln and Nate went upstairs to help Madi, Aden and Emma get changed for their day at the zoo.</p><p>“How are you holding up after kind of talking to Octavia some,” Luna gently asked Raven.</p><p>“Honestly? I feel okay, kind of good actually. I kind of eavesdropped on Lexa’s conversation with her before she joined us in the living room and I’m glad I did, even though it’s wrong to eavesdrop, because it allowed me to hear the change in her voice and I began to see what the rest of you are talking about. Then seeing her on the screen. God, if I didn’t know better I’d have though we were teenagers again talking in Clarke and I’s bedroom. I have hope for the first time that the Octavia who was my best friend, before anything else, is still in there and will come back to us; I actually think she already is coming back to us.”</p><p>“Yeah, she seems to be doing well. It was sweet how she helped the kids come up with a name for your little one that stuck with the theme of being connected to our family somehow.”</p><p>“It really was. I never talk about my biological mother much. Aden and Madi only know of her in passing. She was an addict but she wasn’t always. She was a really good mom for years and the fact that Octavia remembered how much my biological mom meant to me and helped lead the kids down a path to selecting a name that honors her means everything to me. And the fact that she suggested the Spanish version? God, that’s something my best friend Octavia would have done. I really like the nickname Elio too. It’s unique,” Raven said as her hands went to her still flat stomach.</p><p>“It really is and I cannot wait to meet little Elio and watch her or she group up with all of our kids. Can you believe within the span of one year there will be six new babies born into our family? The grandparents are going to flip when they realize there will be six babies all born within a year of each other.”</p><p>“Family-get-togethers and holidays will definitely be more hectic but I don’t know if Elio and I will be attending many.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You’re family Raven, so why wouldn’t you and Elio be present for those events and others?”</p><p>“I just can’t and won’t subject Elio to being around Anya. She made it perfectly clear when she broke up with me and said she didn’t want Elio or me that she wants no part of this. So, I won’t willingly come to events where I will have to lie to my child about who Anya is or where either of us are forced to see her.”</p><p>“You’re not going to tell Elio about Anya?”</p><p>“I will when he or she is old enough and asks why their other parent isn’t around but when their younger no; when they’re younger they will just know that they have me, their mommy who loves them move than anything else in the world. Like I told Anya in the note I left when I left the house with my things, I won’t ask her for anything and my child will not know her of her because that’s what she wants,” Raven said as she began to tear up.</p><p>Luna immediately moved and hugged the other woman for a few moments before letting go and looking at her with caring eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened when Lincoln and Lexa went to talk to her last night. So much has been going on this morning Clarke and I haven’t had a moment to just talk to them but I do know one thing. Lexa and Lincoln would forbid Anya from coming to events if that’s what needed to occur for you and Elio to come. They may love their sister but they will never be able to forgive her for abandoning a child. You know how much being a present parent means to Lexa and how much it’s come to mean to Lincoln in only a few short hours so they will never be able to understand Anya if she chooses to stay away and not be part of her child’s life. You should have heard them before they left last night; they didn’t understand how Anya could do what she did. So, don’t worry about her because you and Elio will always come first. If they still want to have a relationship with their sister they will but they’d never chose to include her over you and Elio.”</p><p>Raven was actively crying having heard each of Luna’s words, knowing they were true but that didn’t erase the pain she was still feeling over Anya’s sudden chance of heart regarding being a parent.</p><p>“I just don’t get how she went from giving me a promise ring and wanting to have a child together to breaking up with me and saying she doesn’t want me or our child. I just want to know what changed.”</p><p>“Maybe one day you will. For now though, lets focus on the amazing things happening in our lives right now. You don’t need to, nor should you, be getting stressed out because of Anya, it’s not good for you or Elio.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll try it’s just hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Luna could respond, Alex entered the room without Lexa.</p><p>“Where’s Lexa and Hope,” Luna asked.</p><p>“Lexa’s still talking to Octavia and I left Hope with Lexa.”</p><p>“I’m sure Octavia appreciates the extra time to see Hope.”</p><p>Raven tuned out the conversation Luna and Alex were having because all she could think about now was that Lexa was talking to Octavia and she suddenly had a need to talk to the girl too. <em>One-on-one conversations seem to really be helping Lexa move forward. Maybe that’s what I need too. She’s going to be around and she was so sweet thinking of a way to include my birth mother in my child’s nickname. My relationship with Anya has fallen apart but maybe I can still salvage a friendship with Octavia. I want Elio to be surrounded by people who love him or her and they will want to play with Hope so I need to just be like Lexa and Clarke and take a chance and hope the end result is getting our Octavia back, the real Octavia because if I don’t I’m going to be uncomfortable around her and I don’t want that especially since our kids are bound to be close. And maybe with Lexa nearby I can feel more confident to talk to her. Yeah, that sounds right. Alright Raven, find an excuse to leave the room and get to the living room.</em></p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes, I just need to use the restroom,” Raven suddenly said before leaving the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When Raven reached the living room only a few seconds later, she stayed out of sight as she listened to the conversation going on between Lexa and Octavia.</p><p>
  <em>“I see you definitely still care about Raven.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I care! I hurt her worse than anyone ever had and I hate myself for that. We may not be meant to be but she was always one of my best friends first and I will always love her as my best friend. So, did she physically harm Raven?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, she didn’t. It was verbal hurt but it’s really a misunderstanding. Anya’s coming over in a little bit to talk to her and explain; that’s part of why Alex and Nate are taking the kids to the zoo today. It was a huge misunderstanding that could have been avoided if Anya just told Raven how she was feeling but well, you know how dense I could be about talking about my feelings; multiply that by ten and that’s how dense Anya can be about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see. Well, I hope they can work it out then. The little bit I saw of them that day I could tell how much they love each other. Other than whatever is going on with Anya, is she okay? Is the baby okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s okay and little Elio is perfect so far. Don’t worry, we’ll all keep an eye on her just like we already do with Clarke and will also do with Luna.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good. She deserves the best life has to offer. Has she been experiencing any morning sickness yet?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not sure. Lincoln and I left not long after she got here to try and talk some sense into Anya but if she’s like Clarke at all she will be experiencing it soon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When we were together she got the stomach bug really bad and was so nauseous. The usual home remedies of fluids, or ginger ale, or peppermint, etc. worked. Then I remembered that she had told me about this soup Val made before she passed whenever she was sick and thankfully I had written the recipe down once so I made it for her and it worked. So, maybe you could make that for her when the morning sickness starts? I don’t think Clarke even knows about the soup and I know their mom doesn’t know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O, that’s really sweet of you to think of that. Do you know the recipe by heart to tell me or where you have it written down so you can send it to me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know it by heart. I never forgot. Do you have something to write it down with?”</em>
</p><p>Raven couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She never expected Octavia to be so worried about her, for her and her child. She also never expected Octavia to still know her mother’s special soup recipe after all these years. But what she really wasn’t expecting to hear was that Anya would be coming over shortly. <em>Fuck, I am not ready to see Anya. What the hell happened last night to make Lexa and Lincoln think allowing her anywhere near me or Elio was a good idea? I am so not ready for this. But, oh my God, Octavia is openly declaring that she still cares and will always love me as her best friend. She even remembers Mami’s special soup recipe and is going to give it to Lex to hopefully help when morning sickness starts. God, that’s something the Octavia who was my best friend would do. Maybe there really is hope of at least getting my friend back. Ugh, I really want to try talking to Octavia myself now but I can’t be here when Anya shows up. Nope, I need to get out of here without them noticing because they’ll all try to stop me. Yeah, that’s what I need to do. I’ll send them a text once I’m gone and let them know I’m okay but won’t come back until Anya’s gone. Yup, good plan Raven.</em></p><p>Raven then quietly backed away from the living room and making sure she had her phone, wallet and car keys, she carefully snuck past the kitchen, into the foyer and outside where her truck was parked outside of the garage. Once in the truck she turned it on, and was grateful she had a truck that ran pretty silently so she could make her escape without anyone hearing her traveling further and further away from the house.</p><p>Raven was completely gone from Lexa and Clarke's estate before anyone realized she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do listen to all of your baby name and nickname suggestions so I just wanted to say a quick thanks to sappholian for suggesting Sunshine or Sunny as a nickname for Raven and Anya's baby as a play on Reyes. That suggestion got me thinking about sun related nicknames and then I remembered the story of Helios which tied in the play on Reyes for the sun but also allowed a little bit of homage paid to Octavia's dear horse Helios who totally deserved better in the show. If anyone else has name suggestions for all five unborn babies now, please comment them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa, with a sleeping Hope in her arms, entered the kitchen just as Clarke, Lincoln and Nate were returning from getting Madi, Aden and Emma ready to go to the zoo. The kids quickly said their goodbyes and Alex and Nate left with the kids for a fun filled day at the zoo. Once they were gone, it took everyone about two seconds to realize Raven was nowhere to be seen though. Little did they know Raven was no longer on estate property.</p>
<p>“Um, where’s my sister,” Clarke asked the group.</p>
<p>“She said she had to go to the bathroom but that was about five minutes ago,” Luna said with a hint of worry in her tone.</p>
<p>“Which bathroom did she head towards,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“I believe the one down here, she was headed towards the living room,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“She wasn’t in that bathroom. I just passed it on my way here and the door was open and no one inside,” Lexa said starting to grow worried.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m worrying now,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Lets check all the bathrooms both here and in the guesthouse though before we really start to worry,” Lincoln said despite beginning to worry himself.</p>
<p>With a round of nods, Lexa, Clarke and Luna went to check all the bathrooms in the main house while Lincoln went to check the guesthouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later the group of four met back in the living room, all with worried faces.</p>
<p>“I checked upstairs and Raven wasn’t there. I did put Hope in the crib though, she was sleeping so peacefully and I figured it was best for her to get used to sleeping without being in one of ours arms,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for doing that; she’ll wake in an hour or so for a bottle anyway,” Lincoln said. “I also checked the guesthouse and Raven wasn’t there either and her truck isn’t out front anymore.</p>
<p>“She wasn’t in the basement either,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Or the main floor,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Okay, now I think we can worry,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Every time I dial her number it goes straight to voicemail,” Clarke said, growing more worried each minute that passed.</p>
<p>“Luna, you said she headed towards the bathroom in between here and the living room right,” Lexa asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay, hear me out. What if Raven overheard my conversation with Octavia when she walked in that direction?”</p>
<p>“But why would your conversation with Octavia make her flee without saying a word,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“Octavia asked if Raven was okay because she noticed she got sad when said congratulated her and Anya on the baby. She went into what I can only describe as a protective mode and wanted to know if Anya physically hurt Raven. I assured her that didn’t happen and it was all a big misunderstanding and that Anya would be over soon to talk to Raven and if Raven heard that she may have fled to avoid seeing Anya since she thinks Anya doesn’t want her or the baby when that couldn’t be further from the truth,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Okay, Luna and I clearly are missing a piece of the puzzle. We both know you normally would have told us what happened when you went to see Anya last night by now but obviously with everything going on this morning and Raven being around you couldn’t; so, can you please fill us in now so maybe we call understand everything and figure out where the hell my sister is?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to want to sit for this,” Lexa said as she reached for Clarke’s hand and led her to one of the couches so they could sit as Lincoln and Luna did the same, taking seats on the couch opposite Lexa and Clarke.</p>
<p>“When we got there Lex and I was furious. We didn’t know how anyone, especially our own sister, could toss her girlfriend and child away.”</p>
<p>“So, when we got to the door and it was locked I may have yelled that Anya either open the door or we’d kick it in,” Lexa continued.</p>
<p>“Anya didn’t answer. Lexa and I gave her time but she didn’t answer so….”</p>
<p>“So I told her she had five seconds or we’d break the door down or break a window or whatever it took to get inside,” Lexa finished sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Babe, it’s okay. We were all very emotional last night and I understand why you’d react so strongly. I’m not mad at you, love. I love you and I love that you’re first instinct was to tear into your sister for hurting mine,” Clarke said before leaning in to place a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>“I’m not upset with you either,” Luna began telling a slightly scared looking Lincoln. “I understand why you and Lexa would react that way. Trust me I think Clarke and I would done the same if the roles were reversed,” she finished before giving him a chaste kiss.</p>
<p>“What happened after you gave her five seconds to open the door,” Clarke gently asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you see, we gave her five seconds. We traded off shouting the countdown and I swear Lincoln and I were very loud and we know she heard us but when we reached one she didn’t open the door still so we kinda kicked the door almost completely off its hinges,” Lexa explained causing Clarke and Luna to laugh before they grew serious again after a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby but I’m just picturing it in my head you going all Commander mode on the door. I’m sorry, I know this is a serious topic but babe you have to admit it’s funny.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you want to talk about Commander mode, have her tell you what she did after we found Anya in the house,” Lincoln said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Lexa, what did you did,” Clarke asked with a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – The Night Before</strong>
</p>
<p>“You fucking kicked my door in?! What the fuck guys!”</p>
<p>“We gave you ample time to answer the damn door and you ignored us. You may be older Anya Hayden Woods, but make no mistake I am the Commander here and you will sit your ass down and you will listen to what we have to say. And mark my words Anya if you choose to continue being a petulant child I will make sure you are never able to get within a ten-mile radius of Raven EVER again,” Lexa spoke in a no nonsense, no room for argument tone full of venom while Lincoln stood just behind his sister, eyes steely and cold almost as if he were Lexa’s enforcer just waiting for the order to attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh my God! You went full-fledged Commander! I shouldn’t be laughing but this is great,” Clarke said as she succumbed to her laughter.</p>
<p>Once the laughter from both Clarke and Luna calmed down, Clarke grew serious once more.</p>
<p>“Babe, in all seriousness it means the world to me that you said that to your sister and went to bat for my sister like that. I will admit that I wish I could have seen Anya’s face though.”</p>
<p>“I’m impressed Lexa, you really did go to bat for Raven; I mean I knew the two of you would but I’m still impressed. What happened after that?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s best if we just tell you the rest in one go. What Linc and I have to say will invoke a reaction but please let us finish before commenting, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clarke and Luna said.</p>
<p>“Alright, after I went all Commander on her things took a turn…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – The Night Before</strong>
</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you Anya?! When you heard I walked out on Clarke when she told me about Aden and Madi and said horrible things about her because I was convinced that she was lying because I was told I would never have children you came to my house and gave me a tongue lashing and got me to see that I needed to find out the truth for myself even though you knew in your heart she was telling me the truth. So pray tell why you would treat the woman you told all of us is your soulmate, the woman you got a damn promise ring for, the way you did? How could you see the test results she put in front of you that said she was pregnant, crumple them and throw them away and then tell her that tell her that you don’t want them, that you don’t want your child?!”</p>
<p>“Lex…”</p>
<p>“Silence! I am not done speaking and you will listen to everything we both have to say. Because of your actions, your ex-girlfriend came to my house, with your dog in tow, looking for a place to stay. Normally, I wouldn’t bat an eye at that but this time, this time she walked in on a conversation we were not ready to have with her yet. So now, not only does she have to deal with the fact that the mother of her child, a child that you both worked so hard to have by the way, has rejected them both and the fact that the only other person she has ever loved is now back in our lives and will be forever. And the worst part, Anya? She doesn’t have the person she thought would always be beside her with her to help her deal with any of this. She’s preparing to have to raise a child on her own or you know what maybe she’ll decide that she can’t handle doing it without you, maybe she’ll exercise her right to choose and end the pregnancy because of your actions. How would that make you feel Anya? How would you feel if you were the sole reason Raven chose to not go through with this even though one thing she wanted more than a future with you, was to have a child?”</p>
<p>Lexa knew it was cruel to plant that thought in Anya’s head. She knew there was no way Raven would choose to not have her child but she needed to knock some sense into her sister and sometimes true fear is what Anya needed for that to occur.</p>
<p>“My life forever changed this morning when I proposed and Luna then told me she was pregnant. I was the happiest I have ever been because I was starting a family with the woman I love. Then I found out that I’m already a father to a wonderful little girl that I created with Octavia. I could have run, I could have abandoned my daughter because of who her biological mother is. Luna could have left me and taken our unborn child away but we didn’t do that. We were real adults and we adapted and now Luna and I are happy to be raising Hope with Octavia and we cannot wait to welcome her little brother or sister in the fall. We chose the hard path of having to find a way to co-parent with Octavia but we made that choice because our daughter is the priority not our personal feelings. So, Anya, if we can co-parent with Octavia why the hell can’t you at minimum co-parent with Raven who you claim to love,” Lincoln asked after delivering his speech in such a calm manner that instilled pure fear in Anya.</p>
<p>No one spoke for a few moments until Lexa’s steely voice said, “now is when you should be speaking Anya.”</p>
<p>“I…I…I didn’t read the paper she left on my desk. When I saw the clinic’s letterhead I just crumpled it and threw it away. I thought it was going to be something about setting up another embryo transfer and I had told her I didn’t want to do that again. I didn’t want to have my dream of having a family with her crushed again. I played it cool after the pregnancy scare a few months back but I wanted her to be pregnant. I wanted us to have created a little miracle somehow. Then when the test came back negative I was crushed but hid my feelings for her sake. Then when they said this round of IVF was unsuccessful I was crushed again. I felt like I had failed her. Like I was the reason it didn’t work. Like the hormones I’m on, so I can be my true self, are what kept Raven from having the child she wanted, the child we wanted. I didn’t want to go through that pain again. I thought if I pushed her away she’d eventually leave on her own and find someone who could give her a child. So when she came to the office and left that paper with the clinic’s letterhead on my desk, I just thought she was saying she wanted to try again and I knew I had to crush her so she’d stop trying and would go find someone else. When she asked if I was really saying I didn’t want her, didn’t want us, I thought she was talking about us as in her and I as a couple. If I had known she was talking about her and our child, I never would have let her leave the office. I fucking fell apart the second she left. Do you honestly think I’d have spent all night going bar to bar if I didn’t care?!,” Anya said as she finally broke down in tears, her head buried in her hands.</p>
<p>Lexa and Lincoln deflated hearing and watching their sister break down in front of them. Silently, they moved to the couch and sat on either side of her. Lincoln began to rub soothing circles into the small of her back while Lexa, slowly reached for one of her hands and held it while using her other hand to gently turn Anya’s head so she was looking at her.</p>
<p>“Ahn, why didn’t you tell Raven how you were feeling? You know that a large part of why she was so hurt by Octavia is because she lied to her by not communicating her feelings and opening up to her. So why, why on earth would you turn around and do the same thing,” Lexa asked in a tone now free of disdain but rather full of empathy.</p>
<p>“I knew she wanted a child more than anything. She may not have come out and said it but I see her with your kids. I see how she watches Clarke and looks at her growing bump with envy. She’s the older sister and yet she has no children while her younger sister has two with three more on the way so she may not say it but she’s envious of Clarke. So, I just thought if I could make her hate me for shutting her out and not wanting to try again that she’d hate me enough to leave and find someone who could give her what she wanted. I knew she wouldn’t leave me any other way. She’d have suppressed her desire for a child and stayed with me if it came down to it and I wanted her to have the family she wanted. I thought I was doing what was best for her in the long run. I swear I didn’t read the paper from the clinic, I saw it and thought it would be about trying to implant one of our other embryos and I knew then that that was my moment to truly make her hate me. If she saw me have zero regard for her wants that combined with having already told her we were done would make her hate me and then when she asked if I really didn’t ‘want us’ I thought she meant us as in her and I and I knew by saying that that’s what I meant it would be the final straw to break the camel’s back and it was. I fell apart the second she was gone. Bridget had to drive me home because I was such a mess and then I just went to the bar and when one would cut me off I went to the next until I came home not long before you two got here and kicked the door in. I knew I messed up though, I knew the second I saw…”</p>
<p>“The second you saw what, Anya,” Lexa gently prompted her sister to continue.</p>
<p>“It took me a few minutes but I saw that all of Raven’s things are gone so I knew she left and looking around this room I’d say she took Thor too. Anyway, when I walked back into the bedroom after realizing all her clothes were gone I saw an envelope on my nightstand and Raven’s promise ring was sitting on top of it. Inside the envelope were her keys to everything, a letter and a picture. Here, you two can look for yourselves, I can’t look at either again it hurts too much right now,” Anya said as she handed the envelope to Lexa who read the letter and looked to see what the picture was before handing them to Lincoln to do the same.</p>
<p>Based on earlier events, Lexa and Lincoln were not surprised with what they read but it still made them said to read the letter. The letter that said:</p>
<p>
  <em>Anya,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you don’t want us but I had this sonogram picture printed for you. I stupidly thought you’d be thrilled with the news but I was wrong. This will be the one and only time you will see a picture of our child. You don’t have to worry about anything; I won’t ask you for child support or anything. MY child will not know you, or of you, since that is clearly what you want. I gave you the test results in your office hoping that you’d be happy that we had gotten a false negative and that the IVF had actually been successful; but when you crumpled the results and threw them in the trash and said you did not want us when I asked, I could tell you meant it. I don’t know what happened to us; I thought we’d be together forever, I thought you wanted a child with me, but the joke’s on me. My house keys as well as my key to your car are also enclosed. You can keep whatever is left in the house; I took everything that meant something to me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Goodbye Anya.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Raven</em>
</p>
<p>When she saw that her siblings had finished reading the note Anya started to speak again, but this time just above a whisper. “She’s pregnant guys; we were able to make a baby, our own little miracle. I know it’s not much to look at but that dot, that dot’s my kid. I know what you felt like now Lex, when Nyko called and gave you the DNA results; I finally get how happy you felt. How do I fix this? I want this, I want Raven, I want our child, I want our family. I’ve never not wanted that, I just…I thought I was doing what I had to do for her to be happy even if it meant her being happy without me. Everything changed the moment I read that letter and saw the scan. She called me earlier you know. Before she came to the office, but I ignored the call. Based on the time of the scan, I think she called me to ask me to go with her. I missed the first ultrasound because I wouldn’t just talk to her. How the hell do I fix this? What do I do if I can’t fix this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>Clarke and Luna were in tears hearing the truth about why Anya treated Raven the way she had. Their hearts broke for the couple knowing this truly was one big misunderstanding.</p>
<p>“I will always be so appreciative for how the two of you went over there to try and help my sister but God, my heart is breaking for Anya right now. God, how did none of us think about this possibility last night. We know Anya, we know how much she loves Raven, how the hell did we not even consider this possibility?”</p>
<p>“Because, you saw Raven upset and hurting and you heard things from her point of view and from her point of view it looked bad; it looked like I was turning my back in the love of my life and our child and I don’t blame any of you for assuming the worst because if the role were reversed I would have jumped to the same conclusion,” a somber Anya said, startling the group who had been so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t hear her approach.</p>
<p>“Hi Ahn,” Lexa said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Hi guys,” Anya began before she found herself engulfed in a hug by a surprisingly quick Clarke.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ahn, I’m so sorry I assumed the worst. I’m so sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t react that way.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Clarke. Hearing that she thought I read that paper then said what I said I completely understand why everyone thought that I didn’t want them. I’m not mad at any of you; I’m just disappointed in myself for not communicating my feelings and making Raven think for even a second that I wouldn’t want her and our child. Speaking of, where is she? I’d really like to talk to her and explain but I didn’t see her truck out front.”</p>
<p>“Um…Anya, we kind of don’t know where Raven is right now,” Lexa admitted.</p>
<p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE RAVEN IS?!”</p>
<p>“We think she overheard Lexa saying you’d be coming over soon because shortly after that she was gone. We checked the main house and the guesthouse and we were explaining what happened with you because they didn’t understand why we’d let you come talk to Raven,” Lincoln explained.</p>
<p>“We’ve tried calling too and it goes straight to voicemail,” Lexa added.</p>
<p>“Knowing my sister, she just needs time to think and she’ll come back when she’s ready or when she knows you’re gone,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“That may be true Clarke, but she’s the love of my life and she’s carrying my child so until I know she’s safe I’m not going to let this go. We need to find her or at least hear from her. I have to know they’re okay,” Anya pleaded as she began to let the tears fall.</p>
<p>“Ahn, Raven and Elio are okay, they’re completely fine,” Lexa tried to assure her sister.</p>
<p>“Elio?”</p>
<p>“Shit. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that. Elio is the nickname for your baby. It was picked out earlier by Madi and Aden…” Lexa trailed off.</p>
<p>“What aren’t you telling me, Lex? I love Madi and Aden but we both know they didn’t come up with that on their own.”</p>
<p>“Sit down, Anya, because you’re not going to like what I have to say,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Anya grumbled as she took a seat in a nearby armchair.</p>
<p>“We were on FaceTime with Octavia earlier and it came out that Raven’s pregnant and Rae told the twins they could help pick the nickname and they were trying to figure out a name that would go along with our last names since all the other babies have nicknames that are connected to our names or mean something to us. Octavia reminded them of the story of the God of the Sun, Helios, she had told them once and helped them connect it to Val since Reyes was her last name and since Elio is the Spanish shortened version for Helios that means sun and Raven liked it so Elio it is,” Lexa explained with a sympathetic smile seeing her sister’s anguish and having missed picking a nickname for the baby.</p>
<p>“I like it. I wish Octavia hadn’t of been involved in picking it but I do like it. I know she misses Val so it’s nice. Where is she though?! I just need a sign or something letting me know they’re okay.</p>
<p>“Ahn, we will find her, I know we will,” Lincoln tried to reassure his sister.</p>
<p>“How long has she been gone that you know of,” Anya asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“About an hour and a half at least maybe closer to two hours,” Luna says.</p>
<p>Anya simply nodded her head in response as she appeared deep in thought, almost as if she was thinking of all the places Raven could be given how long she had been gone for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before anyone could speak further, Lexa’s phone began to ring and she answered it without even looking at the caller id.</p>
<p>“Hello, Raven? Is that you?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s me, Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Octavia? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“It will be. I just wanted to let you know that Raven just showed up here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p>
<p>This chapter references physical, mental and psychological abuse and torture. Nothing is described in explicit detail but it may still be triggering. If this triggers you please skip the italicized letter that will be recited by a character. Following the letter there are additional references to the abuse and torture but nothing is in detail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Raven left Lexa and Clarke’s house she didn’t have a destination in mind. Rather, all Raven knew was that she needed out of that house and far away from Anya; she needed time to think and she needed answers. She needed answers from Anya and she also needed answers from Octavia. Before she knew it, she found herself dialing the number only ever used when a member of the Woods family needs to get out of town fast.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Hi, this is Raven Griffin and I was wondering how soon the jet could be ready for takeoff.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Ms. Griffin, it’s a pleasure to hear from you. Since you are on the approved list I can have the family plane ready to go shortly. We actually just completed system checks and it fully fueled so we won’t need much time to prepare. Where are we flying to today?”</p>
<p>Raven didn’t hesitant when she answered by firmly saying, “Portland. Portland, Maine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am. We will see you when you arrive.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, I’m about ten to fifteen minutes away,” Raven said before hanging up her phone and turning it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just under two hours later, Raven was dropped off in front of the Creative Solutions for Lifelong Healing Recovery Center.</p>
<p>“Have a nice day, ma’am,” the Uber driver said as Raven got out of the car.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she replied before getting out of the car and staring at the center in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, here goes nothing. I may not be ready to deal with Anya, and whatever it is she could possibly want to talk about, but I can get answers from Octavia and maybe finally be able to leave our past in the past.</em>
</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Raven walked into the center and straight up to the receptionist’s desk, where she was greeted by a cheerful twenty-something female.</p>
<p>“Hello, how may I be of assistance today?”</p>
<p>“Hi. I’m looking for a patient here, Octavia Blake.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes Ms. Blake. I would check her room, she’s been less social since she sent her daughter home with her sister, I believe it was.”</p>
<p>“Lexa. Lexa is my sister-in-law and Hope is my niece.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she will be thrilled to see you then. If you take the elevator to the fourth floor her room is 413. Take a right out of the elevator and 413 will be at the end of the hall.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your time.”</p>
<p>“Have a nice day.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, you too,” Raven said before heading towards the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Raven found herself standing outside the door marked 413. She stood there for a few minutes while she gathered her courage to knock on the door. Finally, deciding that she needed to do this, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. It took about thirty seconds but then Raven heard the telltale sign of feet moving closer to the door before it slowly opened to reveal the face of a very shocked Octavia Blake.</p>
<p>“R…Raven?”</p>
<p>“Hi Octavia.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here,” Octavia asked in total disbelief not believing that this was actually happening.</p>
<p>“Can we talk, please?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course. Um, do you want to talk here or we can go out to the courtyard, if that makes you feel more comfortable?”</p>
<p>“Here is fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay, come in then,” Octavia said as she stepped aside and gestured for Raven to enter before leading her to the side of the medium sized room where there were a couple of chairs with a small coffee table in between them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to blindside you like this but I just…ugh I just need to finally clear the air with you one way or the other,” Raven said defeated.</p>
<p>“I know. I knew the day would come when we’d have the conversation; I didn’t think it would be today but you’re having a baby and you need to fully move on from what I did, the pain I caused now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s part of it.”</p>
<p>“There’s a community kitchen down the hall. Why don’t I go make us some tea? Tea always made you feel better when you had to have a tough conversation.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. Do you have….”</p>
<p>“Raspberry leaf tea? Yeah, we have it. I’ll be back with it soon, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Octavia was in the kitchen and well out of earshot she took her phone out of her pocket and hit Lexa’s name in her contacts to call her as she worked on preparing the tea for herself and Raven. Thankfully, Lexa answered immediately.</p>
<p>“Hello, Raven? Is that you?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s me, Octavia.”</p>
<p>“Octavia? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“It will be. I just wanted to let you know that Raven just showed up here.”</p>
<p>“She’s there? Thank God. We’ve been going crazy. Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“She’s sad, I can see it written all over her face. She said she needed to clear the air with me one way or the other. I think she’s trying to make a decision about her future and what bath she’s going to head down with Elio but she needs to get closure with me before she can do that. She doesn’t know I’m calling you Lex, but I thought you should know where she is.”</p>
<p>“No, I appreciate the call. Seriously, you calling to tell us she showed up there means a lot.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll give her the closure she needs with me; this conversation has been six years in the making. I don’t know how she’ll react to hearing parts of my story even you haven’t heard yet but I am going to tell her everything, she deserves that from me. I will try to convince her to go home but I won’t force her to go back.”</p>
<p>“I hope one day you are comfortable enough to fully open up to me, Octavia. I know what you went through was one of the worst things another person can endure. You’re brave being willing to open those wounds so that Raven can have the closure she needs to truly move on. Our relationship is still rocky but I’m here for both of you. I also understand why you won’t force her to come home and I respect that but O, if she’s there partly because she wanted to avoid talking to Anya she needs to know that what she thinks is wrong. Anya didn’t say she didn’t want Rae and Elio, she thought she couldn’t give Raven the family she wanted so she pushed her away. She pushed her away and when she saw a paper put in front of her she thought it was Raven’s way of saying she wanted to try again so she just threw it out. She didn’t read the paper and she didn’t say she didn’t want Rae and Elio she thought Raven was talking about their relationship so she said yes that’s what she meant because she thought it was the one way to get Raven to move on and find someone who could give her a family. She wants Raven and she wants Elio, more than anything.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t but if Raven brings up Anya, please tell her exactly what I just said and she’ll understand.”</p>
<p>“Okay. If she asks I’ll repeat exactly what you said. If she still doesn’t want to come home though, I won’t force it.”</p>
<p>“I know and I understand.”</p>
<p>“I have to go; the tea is ready and if I’m gone too long she’ll wonder where I am. I’ll keep you updated as I can Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Okay, and O?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for calling instead of just keeping it to yourself; it means more than you know to me.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I know Anya doesn’t know me, other than what you have told her, so she probably has concerns about Raven and their unborn child being her but please know I will take care of her and Elio while they’re hear. I swear it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Octavia. I’ll keep my phone on me at all times waiting for any updates.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Bye, Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Octavia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in Polis, Lexa hung up the phone only to be greeted by the concerned faces of her wife, Lincoln, Luna and Anya, who actually looked like she wanted to scream in addition to be concerned.</p>
<p>“Lexa please tell me I did not hear you say Octavia fucking Blake’s name and my girlfriend’s name in the same conversation?!”</p>
<p>“Anya, I need you to calm down.”</p>
<p>“Calm down?! You expect me to calm down with the mother of child is apparently out in the world with her ex-girlfriend, who also happens to be her first love and the person she once thought she’d have a family with? Oh and she’s also the fucking person who kept you from your kids until I inadvertently set you and Clarke up on a blind date. Need I continue?!”</p>
<p>“Anya please, let me explain.”</p>
<p>“Explain?! Explain what Lexa?! How all of you magically have forgiven the fucking bitch who singlehandedly kept you away from your family? The fucking piece of shit who tore Raven’s heart to pieces? The psychopath who has hated you for years? How the fuck are you planning to explain any of this Lexa?!”</p>
<p>“ENOUGH,” Lexa and Lincoln screamed at the same time.</p>
<p>“That’s enough Anya. Things may not be perfect with Octavia but she is still one of the mothers of my daughter and I will not have you degrading her in the very home where our daughter sleeps as we speak.”</p>
<p>“I won’t tolerate this in my house either Anya. I understand that you are hurting. You’re afraid you’re going to lose Raven and the chance to be a mother to you child. I get that. When I freaked out after learning about the twins I thought for a moment about what I’d do if Clarke decided to keep them from me. It hurts thinking about losing your children. But, I will no longer tolerate anyone placing the blame solely on Octavia for me missing years with my children. I cannot ask Octavia to be better if I do not hold myself to the same standard. The night I met Clarke, I should have told her my name, I should have gotten her phone number and given her mine, I should have signed the note I left the next morning with my name instead of just an ‘L’. I share some of the blame, Anya. I always have and I always will. Had I taken even one of those steps, Clarke would have had the tools to find me and then I could have been here. Yes, Octavia could have reunited us while Clarke was pregnant but I had control of the things too and I could have chosen to leave behind my contact information,” Lexa said sternly while also growing emotional.</p>
<p>“It’s not just on you or Octavia either babe. I share some of the blame too. I could have told you my name or given you my number but I didn’t so I share some of the blame too,” Clarke said after hearing Lexa grow emotional taking a portion of the blame for what happened.</p>
<p>“Anya, I know Octavia is a sore subject for you because you’ve spent your entire relationship wondering if the day would come when Octavia would show up and try to win Raven back. I know you’ve felt this way because you’ve told me. You told me that Raven never got closure with Octavia and because of that you worried that one day Octavia would show up and try to win her back. Anya, that’s not what’s happening right now. She went to Octavia and said they needed to clear the air and Octavia said she’s telling Raven everything so she can finally have closure. I know it’s a sore subject for you but damn it Anya, if you’d just listen to those of us who have talked to Octavia you’d have known that she’s rooting for you and Raven as a couple.”</p>
<p>“She’s what,” Anya said visibly deflating.</p>
<p>“It’s true. I’ve heard her say it, Ahn. Octavia is rooting for you and Raven,” Lincoln added.</p>
<p>“Anya, I know I wasn’t around when Octavia hurt all of you but I was here when she found out about Raven’s pregnancy and do you know what she said after finding out,” Luna gently asked.</p>
<p>“What did she say?”</p>
<p>“She said congratulations to Raven and you. You weren’t even in the room and she made sure to acknowledge that it wasn’t just Raven who should be congratulated on the news of Elio’s pending arrival in January,” Luna explained.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘oh’ Anya. I know it’s hard for you to believe but Octavia is different now. I honestly don’t know where you get off acting like you’re so wounded by Octavia’s actions because you don’t even know the woman. Yes, her actions hurt those around you but they didn’t actually hurt you directly so why is it you have such a hard time being open to giving her a chance even when those she did hurt directly are all willing to give her a chance,” Lexa gently asked.</p>
<p>Anya was silent for a few moments before she finally broke down in tears, “B…be…because sh…she l…loved Oc…Octavia. Sh…she dreamed of a fa…family with he…her. And you do…don’t fo…forget you…your fi…first l…love.”</p>
<p>“Anya, have you been worried about this your entire relationship,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. Octavia did make horrible choices but she’s a normal woman and can give Raven a more normal life and I’m just…I’m just me the town freak,” Anya finally confessed after she got her tears under control.</p>
<p>“Anya Hayden Woods, you are not a freak! You are perfect just as you are. You are my incredibly beautiful, kind and loving sister who has been lucky enough to spend years with her soulmate already. Raven loves all of you for who you are and she loves you so much that she did everything she had too to ensure you could have a child together. Octavia may have been her first love but we all know you’re her last so stop letting her past with Octavia and your own past get in your head. She loves you not Octavia,” Lincoln said firmly.</p>
<p>“Anya, Lincoln is right. You are not a freak. You are perfect the way you are and Raven fell in love with you just as you are. That girl loves every part of you equally, although she may like one part just a bit more since it allowed you to create a baby that’s half you and half her, but my point is she just loves you. As for Octavia, since she’s come back into our lives she has done nothing but root for you and Raven and says over and over that she still loves Raven but only as her best friend because that’s how she sees Raven now and has for a long time,” Lexa says.</p>
<p>“Anya, please don’t ever feel like you’re a freak or can’t give Raven a normal life. Raven loves you and only you. When she talks about her future you’ve always been part of the equation. You may think Octavia can give her a so called normal life but what kind of life would it be if Raven wasn’t getting to share it with the person she actually loves,” Luna asked thoughtfully which made Anya begin to think.</p>
<p>“Raven’s hurt right now Anya and yes she ran to Octavia but I know my sister and I can guarantee you she went to Portland because her life focus shift the second she knew about Elio. She’s not going to want to be burdened by the past and unanswered questions when she embarking on a new chapter of her life. She’s going to want to finally close the chapter of her life that’s riddled with pain and confusion over what someone she loved did. Think about Anya, Lexa got closure she needed from talking to Octavia’s therapist and Octavia even though they didn’t talk everything out. It’s clear as day now that Lexa looks freer so knowing my sister she’s decided to seek that herself so she can leave the past fully in the past and focus on Elio, who by the way she still thinks she’s going to have to raise alone so it makes even more sense that she’d seek closure,” Clarke gently said.</p>
<p>“I just…I just want her to come back to me. Even if she decided she can’t take me back after this misunderstanding I still want to be a mom to our child; I just need her to talk to me,” Anya says sadly.</p>
<p>“Give her time Ahn. She’s hurting right now and she’s just not ready yet,” Lexa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In Portland, Octavia quickly finished making their tea after her call with Lexa and headed back to her room. When she opened the door the sight that greeted her was utterly heartbreaking. It seemed that Raven had found Octavia’s photo albums and was looking through them. Octavia knew which one the Latina was currently looking at based on its cover; she was looking at the album that dedicated to their relationship from the beginning through the terrible ended. After the final picture, Octavia knew Raven would see an apology letter she had mailed to Raven not long after meeting Lexa and finding out about Clarke’s pregnancy but that Raven returned to her without opening it. Octavia had had that letter memorized since the moment she read it and hearing Raven gasp she knew the girl had just noticed the letter. Setting the tea down on the small coffee table Octavia did something she never thought she’d get the chance to do, apologize in person.</p>
<p>“It says:</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Raven,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am writing this letter because I am still too much of a coward to face you. I also fear the pain delivering these words in person would cause. I know I have hurt you beyond repair and for that I will always be sorry. What you don’t know though, is that our relationship fully ending for good has freed me from physical, at least for now. I know how bad that sounds but perhaps you’ll read this and finally understand what’s been going on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am not the same girl I was when we first started dating. Something is happening to me that I don’t fully understand. Pike, he’s not the father I always wished to have, he’s cruel and closed minded. He found out Bellamy and I are bisexual and did not take the news well. Bell gets to avoid his wrath since he’s already moved out so that leaves me. It started out small. If I mentioned anything he deemed to not be heteronormative he hit me and told me that one day I would thank him for ridding the evil from my thoughts. When he found out about you for sure the beatings worsened. That’s why I broke up with you before the party. He said if I expelled everything “gay” from my life the pain would stop, and it did. But, while the physical pain stopped the pain in my heart over losing you became unbearable. So, I got you back and I thought if I was also seen dating a man that that would satisfy Pike and he wouldn’t look into my personal life more and then I could have you without being beaten and told that I should end my own life for not being straight. I was wrong though because by that point I had endured enough suffering at Pike’s hands that when I allowed myself to think about you or anything he deemed not heteronormative I felt the pain of him punching me, kicking me, cutting of my air supply until right before I’d pass out; I felt it all. Then the night before I destroyed us for good happened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please do not blame yourself for this because it is not your fault, Raven. I made my choice. I could have told you what he was doing but I don’t know he has this hold on my mind that I just can’t break and I don’t know if I’ll ever be free of it. I tried to be free of it though, the night before I ruined us. I tried to end my life that night. I’ll spare you the details but you and I had had such an amazing night, but when I let the euphoria subside I was in so much pain and I felt every time Pike had punched or kicked me and I just wanted the pain to stop so when I got home, I drew a bath and I slipped under the water intent to let myself drown. Bellamy happened to be home, and he didn’t know I was in the bathroom and he found me and pulled me out. I played it off like I was so exhausted I had just fallen asleep and he believed me but I was trying to end my life that night. So, the next morning, I decided I needed to focus on Lincoln and learn to love him because there wasn’t any pain associated with being with him and then I did the cruelest thing I’ve ever done to you. Your mom let it slip to my mom that you had something planned that night and I knew I needed you to hate me for you to give up on me. I thought that by making you hate me it’d save me from the pain and you from the chance of Pike ever doing something to hurt you just so he could hurt me. So, I called Lincoln and we went out and then when he dropped me off, I invited him inside knowing you’d be there. I wanted you to see me with him so you’d hate me but then I saw you and saw what you had set up and all I wanted to do was tell you the truth and scream from the rooftops that I did love you as much as you loved me. I even went to start telling you as pictures of the future we could have played in my mind but then I felt it, the pain of Pike hurting me. When you left and I pushed thoughts of you out of my head the pain stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am so sorry Raven. Sorry isn’t even a strong enough word to tell you how sorry I really am but this letter isn’t fully about us. I hope and pray you actually read this because I need you to tell your sister something that I cannot. Each time I try to tell her all I feel are Pike’s fists in my stomach, against my jaw, in my ribs and his kicks all over my body and the feeling of every ounce of air leaving my body while I can’t get any more in. I feel like I’m dying each time I try to tell Clarke so I never manage to get the words out. I don’t know how he’s gotten in my head like this and I don’t know how to stop it. Even writing this I feel him punching me, I feel it all but I fear that this letter is the only way I’ll get this out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Raven, the other mother of Clarke’s baby is Lincoln’s sister. Her full name is Alexandria Jazmyn Woods but she goes by Lexa. I’ve tried to broach the topic with spoken words but when I start to feel the pain it’s impossible to speak and but I can worse my hand to write through this, I need to say this. I didn’t have my dad growing up and I fear I’ll never be able to speak these words unless I find a way to break free of the pain so Raven please, please read this and tell Clarke. Please, I can’t stand for another child to not have both parents and I know Lexa, I know her now and she wants a family and she talks about Clarke all the time. She may not know Clarke’s name but the beautiful blonde with eyes like the sea is Clarke. Please pass along the message because I know I don’t have the strength to get the words out in person; I can’t overcome this pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am sorry for all the pain I caused you and all the pain I will continue to cause if you don’t get this message. I only hope that one day I find a way to fix whatever he is doing to me because I don’t know if I can live the rest of my life like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May we meet again, Raven.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Octavia”</em>
</p>
<p>The room was completely silent after Octavia finished reciting the letter she wrote almost six years ago, a letter that haunted her every day since writing it because she never could get the words out, rather she lied because she didn’t want to feel the pain anymore. She hated herself for being selfish and not forcing the words outs. She may have been working on all these issues in therapy but it didn’t erase the fact that she made the choices she made and because of it, people were hurt in a way she can never fix. <em>She knows now, she knows the gist of what happened to me. I only hope that she doesn’t blame herself for any of this.</em></p>
<p>Suddenly though, Octavia was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of Raven’s body slamming into hers and engulfing her a tight hug, a hug she didn’t even realize she needed until that moment. When she allowed herself to fully give in to the hug, Octavia began to cry as she let out emotions she had been holding in since the day she wrote that letter.</p>
<p>The pair stood there for what seemed like forever as Octavia cried. She cried for herself and the pain she went through, she cried for Raven and the pain she caused her, she cried for Lexa and Clarke and the years she cost them, she cried for the teenager who felt lost and alone and didn’t know how to make the pain stop, she cried for the adult who was finally starting to feel free after years of mental anguish and she cried just to cry.</p>
<p>When the tears finally started to subside, the apologies began.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Raven; I am so so unbelievably sorry.”</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay I think I understand now. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s not I hurt you, I hurt them.”</p>
<p>Raven held Octavia a little closer then and said, “I know you think you’re unforgivable but you’re not.”</p>
<p>Octavia pulled back then and took a step back to look at Raven and she quickly noticed that the girl had silent tears streaming down her face just like she did. Gesturing to their seats, Octavia let Raven know that she felt they should sit for this conversation and so they did. After taking a sip of her tea, Octavia finally spoke again.</p>
<p>“How can you believe that I’m not unforgivable? I hurt you instead of talking to you.”</p>
<p>“You did but you were also trying to protect yourself from feeling pain so bad that you wanted to end your life just to make it stop. I’m sorry, O, I’m sorry I didn’t realize something was going on. I was your girlfriend, yes but I was always your best friend first and I should have noticed. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No. No, you have no reason to apologize to me Raven. I don’t want you feeling even an ounce of guilt over what happened. Pike is the only one we should blame and he’s dead now and we never have to worry about him again. And me? Well, I’m finally getting the help I need to understand what he did to me and undo the conditioning. That’s what they call it, what he did to me, conditioning.”</p>
<p>“I’m still sorry. And I do feel guilty because if I had read that letter I’d have been able to give Clarke and Lexa the years they missed. I should have read the letter.”</p>
<p>“We can’t change the past Raven. I should have tried harder or pushed through the pain to get the words out. I did get close to getting the words out the day I met Lexa but then I felt the pain and I couldn’t get them out so instead I life and said I didn’t know who Lexa was talking about. I got so good at hiding the pain. I could be having a conversation that would trigger the pain and I’d be able to keep having the conversation without letting anyone know something was wrong so I should have tried harder to get the words out instead of eventually succumbing to Pike’s teachings and allowing myself to belief that I was doing the right thing by lying.”</p>
<p>“But the pain stopped after you gave in though, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It did. I still knew on a level that it was wrong but I no longer felt the near constant feel of him torturing me. Instead, I’d be okay until I allowed myself to think or fully realize I was engaged in a conversation or with someone Pike wouldn’t approve of and then the pain hit. There were so many times I’d be hanging out with Lexa when she visited or we visited and I’d be having a great time and then my mind would slip for just a moment and remember that she was intersex and a lesbian aka everything Pike would hate and then I’d feel the pain again. Or, I’d be with Lincoln and he’d talk about his therapy session from earlier in the day and how he was finally truly at peace with his own sexuality and I’d feel the pain; it was a never-ending cycle.”</p>
<p>“How were you able to finally overcome it?”</p>
<p>“The day the truth came out and you all confronted me, I lost everything and everyone I cared about. By then, I truly did love Lincoln and without knowing it he was slowly helping me accept myself again, despite the pain but then I lost it all. I hit rock bottom and when that happened I wanted to end it all again.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, are you saying?”</p>
<p>“When I got back to Arkadia, I went to the shooting range where I kept my 9mm pistol for safe keeping and I took it out to my car. I decided you all would be better off without me so I did place the gun to my temple and I did pull the trigger,” Octavia heard Raven gasp as she took a deep breath to continue, “I did pull the trigger but nothing happened. I had forgotten that I kept the gun unloaded unless it was in use so there were no bullets. When that happened, I took it as a sign and not long after I was checking into the center’s sister facility in Arkadia. Ever since then I’ve been determined to overcome the conditioning and be better. We tried a lot of different types of therapy until one day they tried a new approach. They realized that some of my behaviors and feelings of the pain even though Pike wasn’t actively hitting or otherwise torturing me in the moment were because of PTSD related to the conditioning. So, they wanted to try Electroconvulsive Therapy aka electroshock therapy or ECT and it helped especially when combined with my therapy session and everything else. I don’t feel pain anymore when I think, talk or do anything Pike would have considered not heteronormative. Now, I just have to keep working on myself and work on fixing and rebuilding my relationships.”</p>
<p>“God, I am so sorry you had to go through all this alone. I wish I had known back then. But um, O? How were they able to do the ECT while pregnant?”</p>
<p>“They said studies showed it was safe while pregnant but they also used a lower voltage than normal too and thankfully that was effective.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I expected you to say when I finally talked to you but it wasn’t any of this. I thought I’d mainly yell at you to make myself feel better but now that I’m here I can see that the girl who was my best friend was always there, she just was going through something and didn’t know how to get help to fix it. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. You needed your friends and family and we turned our backs on you.”</p>
<p>“Raven, you didn’t know what had happened to me; none of you knew. I don’t have any ill feelings towards any of you. All I want is to earn forgiveness for my actions and move forward. I miss my family. I miss my best friend and I want my daughter to grow up surrounded by love. That’s all I want.”</p>
<p>Raven nodded her head slowly as she sat in her seat deep in thought. Octavia allowed her the time to think and occasionally each woman took sips of their tea. They remained like that for about five minutes until Raven finally whispered words Octavia dreamed of hearing but never thought she would actually hear, “I forgive you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who skipped portions of this chapter due to the trigger warning, what you missed was Octavia explaining why she treated Raven the way she did. She told her about Pike and the abuse and as a shocker, she revealed in the letter that she knew who the other parent of Clarke's baby was(remember Madi was a surprise so they thought she was only carrying one baby the whole time). She also asked Raven to tell Clarke the truth because she knew she couldn't get the words out because of the conditioning.</p>
<p>Now for everyone, how about that ending?! I know it may seem sudden but sometimes all it takes to forgive is true understanding of what happened and Raven just got one hell of a dose of understanding. </p>
<p>I know I never tend to drag drama out and I am making you wait for Rayna's talk but it is coming, I promise. There will be at least one more chapter today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavia sat in stunned silence, Raven’s words of just moments ago playing on a loop in her head, “I forgive you.” She could not believe that Raven offered those words so freely and after only their first real conversation in nearly six years.</p>
<p>“H..how can you forgive me so quickly? So easily?”</p>
<p>“It’s not quick and it’s not easy, Octavia. Forgiving you has been years in the making. All this time, I’ve just wanted to know what happened and now I do. I loved you then, yes, I was in love with you, yes, but those feelings went away years ago and were erased completely when I met Anya. With those feelings gone all I felt was the loss of my best friend. Since then, I’ve just wanted to know why my best friend changed in someone I did not recognize and now I know the painful truth. I’m tired, O, I’m tired of hating you, of harboring these feelings towards you but this conversation, hearing you recite that letter to me? That gave me every answer I needed and it also cleared the last threshold for me to be able to forgive you.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I knew I would forgive you for what you did to me if you had a good reason and showed remorse, and you had a good reason and you showed remorse. What I knew I’d have a hard time forgiving was your betrayal of my sister, your years long lie that kept her and the kids from Lexa and the hate you showed towards the mother of our niece and nephew. Then you recited that letter, and I read along as you recited it word for word, and then I saw and heard the truth, the truth that it killed you keeping the secret and most importantly that you did try to make sure they knew the truth. You tried. The fact that you tried, and even got close to being able to tell Lexa, showed me that my best friend is still here, she just needed a little help overcoming what a fucking psychopath did to her. And to top it all off, O? You realized you needed help to overcome what he did and you got that help. Because of all of that, I can honestly say I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“I just…I just didn’t expect you to be able to forgive me so freely.”</p>
<p>“Well, get used to it because I did. I’m not saying we’ll instantly go back to being best friends or even just regular friends but I forgive you and I’m willing to try.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, not after everything I’ve done.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing about forgiveness Octavia, you don’t get to choose when it’s given to you. I get to choose if, and when, I forgive you and I’m choosing to forgive you now.”</p>
<p>The pair sat in silence once more until a few minutes had passed and Raven whispered just loud enough for Octavia to hear, “you told Lexa about Mami’s soup.”</p>
<p>“I did. I hope that’s okay. I know she made that for you when you were sick or not feeling well and I know you never told Abby or Clarke about it and I just…I just…I just wanted you to be taken care of when symptoms really start. I know Clarke’s morning sickness was bad with the twins and from what Lexa said it was bad this time too and you’re sisters so I figured…”</p>
<p>“You care, even after all this time?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I care! Even at my lowest, you were still my best friend. I just needed help to break through the shit with Pike so that I could find myself again and be me again, be the friend I want to be to you, to Clarke, to Lexa even to Lincoln and Luna and maybe one day even Anya. I want to be the sister Bellamy deserves and the sister to Lexa that she was to me. I want to be worthy of the kids calling me Aunty O. Most importantly though, I want to be the mother Hope deserves. You may forgive me Raven, but I still have a lot to make up for and all I ask for is the chance to do that, the chance to prove I’m worthy not only of the forgiveness you so freely gave me but of your friendship, which I really hope to regain one day.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I miss my friend. I love Clarke and I love Lexa and Lincoln and Luna but they’re all siblings and not just friends and I need my best friend back, especially now,” Raven said as her hand caressed her flat stomach as she looked at it with a soft yet sad smile.</p>
<p>“Raven, you can tell me I haven’t earned the right to know anything about your personal life and I’ll understand but, what’s going on with you and Anya?”</p>
<p>“What makes you think there’s anything going on with me and Anya,” Raven asked even though she knew through her eavesdropping that Octavia knew something was going on.</p>
<p>“Full disclosure, I saw how sad you were when I said congratulations to you and Anya about little Elio so when Lexa and I were talking privately I asked her if something was going on. She wouldn’t say much other than to reassure me that Anya didn’t physically harm you and that it was a misunderstanding and Anya would be coming to the house to talk to you. I may not be your friend right now but you are mine and I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit that I was testing you a bit with my question,” Raven quietly admits.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I overheard your conversation with Lexa, so everything you just told me I already knew but I wanted to make sure you meant what you said about being sorry and wanting to worthy if my friendship once more. Thank you for proving that Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna aren’t wrong in believing that you’re trying to be better and what to rebuild and improve your relationships with all of us.”</p>
<p>“I do mean it. Raven, I feel that I should also tell you I called Lexa while making tea to let her know you’re here and you’re safe and that I’ll take care of you. I made it clear that won’t force you to go back to Polis and she understands that. She also asked me to tell you something should you mention Anya, but seeing as I brought her up I feel I should share her words, if you wish to hear them.”</p>
<p>“What did she want you to tell me?”</p>
<p>“She asked me tell you that what you think about Anya is wrong. She said Anya didn’t say she didn’t want you and Elio, that she thought she couldn’t give you the family you wanted so she pushed you away. She said Anya pushed you away and when she saw a paper put in front of her she thought it was your way of saying you wanted to try again so she just threw it out. Lexa also said that Anya didn’t read the paper and she didn’t say she didn’t want you and Elio, she thought you were talking about your relationship so she said yes that’s what she meant because she thought it was the one way to get you to move on and find someone who could give you a family. She also said that Anya wants you and she wants Elio, more than anything.”</p>
<p>Raven was stunned hearing Octavia’s honesty at relaying Lexa’s message and also enraged that she once again fell for someone who couldn’t tell her what was actually going on.</p>
<p>“So once again, I fell in love with someone unable to fully let me in and tell me what they are going through,” Raven bit out.</p>
<p>“Raven, the situations are different. I was being controlled, abused and tortured by my own stepfather. Anya, is not me. But Raven, you will never know why Anya reacted the way she did if you don’t talk to her.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ready yet, Octavia. I know it’s a lot to ask but is there any chance the center would allow you to have a guest until you’re discharged in less than a week?”</p>
<p>“You want to stay here until I’m discharged on Friday,” Octavia asked completely shocked at what she was hearing.</p>
<p>“I need time away from Anya to think. O, you didn’t see her eyes. I just…I need time and space to think. I was staying with Clarke and Lexa but we both know if I go back now, those two will try to fix this because that’s who they are and I need time to think on my own and really think about the future I want for my child. And, maybe if I’m here I could join you for a session or two and we could start to work on our friendship. You’re right O, our kids are going to want to be hangout together so I say the sooner we really work on our friendship the better. So, do you think they’d let me stay?”</p>
<p>“Michelle gave me my phone back so everyone could reach me easier with pictures and updates on Hope so let me text her and ask.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Octavia to Michelle: Hey, I know this is a strange request but Raven showed up unexpectedly. She’s asking if she can stay here with me until I’m discharged. She’s also hoping if you allow her to stay that she could join some of my sessions so we can work on our friendship. I know it’s not allowed but is there any chance she could stay?</p>
<p>Michelle to Octavia: This is a unique request. Raven is your ex who was your best friend first and foremost, right?</p>
<p>Octavia to Michelle: Yes, that’s her. Michelle, she just found out she is expecting her first child and the other parent reacted poorly but Lexa assures me it was a misunderstanding (the other parent is Lexa and Lincoln’s sister) but Raven isn’t ready to talk to her yet and she knows the family will want to fix things if she’s home because they mean well and it’s who they are but she’s not ready to talk to them yet.</p>
<p>Michelle to Octavia: I understand that. We’ve been saying that therapy with your friends and family would be helpful to your recovery so maybe Raven staying could help get you on the path to earning her forgiveness. She can stay. I’ll have another bed brought up for her unless she’d like her own room. The room next to yours will be empty for two weeks still so she could stay there if she wants her own space, just let me know what she decides.</p>
<p>Octavia to Michelle: She already forgave me. She found the letter I wrote not long after meeting Lexa and then we talked and I opened up and she forgave me and wants to work on our friendship.</p>
<p>Michelle to Octavia: Octavia, that’s amazing that she’s forgiven you! I’m so happy for you. I’ll let Josephine know that Raven will be joining for some sessions this week. And let me know if you want a bed brought to your room or if Raven wants to use 412.</p>
<p>“Michelle says you can stay here until I’m discharged. She said they can bring a second bed up here so you can stay in my room or you can stay in 412, that’s the room next to mine, since it will be empty for a couple weeks still. I’m okay with whatever choice you make. I’m just grateful you want to work on our friendship.”</p>
<p>“Would it be okay if I stayed in here? I know we’re basically starting from scratch but I also know I don’t want to be alone,” Raven said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Like I said before, I may not be your friend right now but you are mine. You can stay here with me, I’ll let Michelle know to bring another bed up. I also want to call Lexa and let her know you’ll be returning to Polis when I do so they don’t worry as much. Do I have your permission to call her?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can call her but would you mind putting it on speaker so I can hear?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I can do that. Let me text Michelle first so we have a bed set up for you before the end of the day.”</p>
<p>Raven simply nodded her head in response while Octavia reached for her phone to let Michelle know Raven’s decision.</p>
<p>Octavia to Michelle: She wants to stay in my room.</p>
<p>Michelle to Octavia: Alright. We’ll have a second bed sent up and set up while you two go downstairs for dinner in a couple of hours.</p>
<p>Octavia to Michelle: Perfect. Thank you.</p>
<p>“They’re going to bring another bed up while we’re down at dinner. Is it okay if I call Lexa now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than a minute later, Octavia had dialed Lexa’s number, placed the call on speaker and set it down on the small table so both she and Raven could hear what was said. Lexa of course answered almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Octavia? Is Raven okay?”</p>
<p>“She’s okay, Lex. I told her what you asked me to tell her but she’s asked to remain here with me and then return to Polis when I do. Michelle has already okayed this and Raven will be attending some of my sessions with me this week.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I trust you to keep her and Elio safe, O. Please let her know that I love her though. She probably thinks if she came home I’d try to force her to talk to Anya but I wouldn’t. We were wrong to okay Anya coming over to talk to her without her consent and I’m sorry for that. I know she doesn’t know everything I know but Lincoln and I should have told her what happened when we went to see Anya and then let her choose if she was okay with Anya coming to talk to her.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to question me about my intentions with Raven being here alone with me?”</p>
<p>“No. You’ve made it clear you love Raven but only as your best friend and furthermore, I trust you. I think you’ve earned a little bit of my trust and once you’re here I plan on taking advantage of therapy to work on our relationship more. So, no I’m not going to question your intentions, I’m only going to thank you for looking out for her. Would it be okay with Raven if I flew out and brought her enough clothes and her toiletries for the week?”</p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you Lexa. I know you meant well and that today was very hectic so we didn’t have a chance to talk about what happened when you went to find Anya last night. I listened to what you had Octavia tell me but I need time and space from her to think. I don’t want you to have to go through the trouble of flying out here to bring me my things but maybe if you did the three of us could talk? I think there are some things we have to talk about,” Raven said as she gave Octavia a pleading look hoping the woman knew she was trying to prompt Octavia to confide in Lexa.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll pack you enough for the week and a little extra so you have options. Is your phone on Rae or should I text I when I’m on my way?”</p>
<p>“I’ll turn mine back on but please don’t tell the others it’s on.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa ended the call, she returned to the kitchen where Clarke, Anya, Lincoln and Luna were working on a simple dinner, having earlier agreed to let Alex and Nate to keep the twins overnight for a sleepover and also having decided to postpone filling Bellamy and the rest of the family in about Hope given the events of the day. Anya, meanwhile, had been very quiet since finding out that Raven was in Portland with Octavia. Lexa therefore, was worried about how her sister would react to the news that Raven was staying in Portland until Friday. Taking a deep breath, after wrapping her arms around her wife from behind and placing a kiss to her cheek, Lexa stepped back, cleared her throat and began to tell the group about her phone call.</p>
<p>“That was Octavia who just called.”</p>
<p>“What about Raven? Did you talk to her,” Anya asked, suddenly fully engaged in the conversation going on around her.</p>
<p>“I did, briefly. Octavia called to let me know that Raven will be staying in Portland for the week but will come back on Friday when Octavia does.”</p>
<p>“So, that’s it? She’s going back to Octavia just like that,” Anya angrily says thereby preventing Lexa from finishing her tale about the phone call.</p>
<p>“No. She’s not going back to Octavia. You should have more faith in Raven, Ahn. She’s staying with Octavia because she needs time away to think about everything. Octavia relayed the message you heard me ask her to pass on but Rae still needs time to think. While she’s in Portland she’s also decided to work on her friendship with Octavia so she’ll be going to therapy with Octavia. I’m going to pack enough of her things for the week and take them to Portland now. I’ll be back tonight but it won’t be until later.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I just hate knowing she’s choosing to spend a week with her ex instead of talking to me.”</p>
<p>“Anya, I know my sister and she just needs space. It’s very possible that she just needs time away from all of us to think. When we were younger she used to sneak out and go into the woods behind our house to think. She went there because it was away from everyone. Knowing her, Portland is her forest right now while it also gives her the chance to see for herself if what we’ve been telling her about Octavia is true,” Clarke gently says.</p>
<p>“I just miss her and want to talk to her,” Anya says as the tears begin to fall.</p>
<p>“She said she’s coming back Ahn so that means there’s still hope. Now, as much as I hate abandoning you all for dinner, I need to get Raven’s things packed and get to the airstrip,” Lexa said as she began to leave the room.</p>
<p>“I’m coming with you,” Clarke suddenly said just before Lexa left the room.</p>
<p>“Clarke, no, I don’t want you to be flying you’re….”</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant, I’m aware and Addison said at our last appointment that it’s perfectly safe for me to fly through the end of May. So, I’m coming. I want to see my sister and I want to see Octavia in person. This is not up for discussion Lexa.”</p>
<p>Lexa knew her wife was serious so she simply nodded her head, said okay, and went on her way to pack Raven’s things while Clarke followed close behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A little after 5:30pm, Lexa and Clarke arrived at the airstrip ready to head to Portland. Within ten minutes of arriving they were sitting comfortably in the main cabin and preparing for takeoff.</p>
<p>“I know I was against you flying but I’m glad you’re here. Ever since I went to Portland yesterday, it feels like we’ve had absolutely no time together and I hate that.”</p>
<p>“I hate it too Lex, but our family needed us. We never could have seen not only Octavia’s baby reveal coming but Raven’s. The fact that you dropped everything to be there for our family though, is just another reason why I love you,” Clarke said before cupping Lexa’s cheeks and giving her a sweet, love filled kiss.</p>
<p>“I love that you’ve been standing next to me, supporting me this entire time. I love you so much Clarke, and I am more and more thankful each day that you came into my life. You truly are my soulmate and I cannot imagine living this life without you,” Lexa said with pure love in her voice before giving Clarke a sweet yet chaste kiss too.</p>
<p>“Would it make me a terrible person if I said seeing you be there for our family during all of this turning me on and makes me want to rip your clothes off.”</p>
<p>“Nope, it just means that you love me, are attracted to me and want to be with your wife in every possible way. Plus, if anyone wants to say anything and they forget how in love we are and how much I always want you we can blame it on the hormones,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Well, my sex drive has been through the roof today again so we can blame it on the hormones. Plus, you’re my incredibly sexy wife who I’m madly in love with so I always want you. And, with everything going on, this is the first time we’ve been alone in two days. So, how about after we reach cruising altitude we make use of that big, comfortable bed in the bedroom,” Clarke said seductively.</p>
<p>“I love the way you think, my love, but you are my wife and you are carrying our three precious little miracles so I’d prefer it if you ate the dinner I arranged to have waiting for us,” Lexa said but seeing Clarke’s pout she continued speaking. “After dinner, though, you and me have a date in that big, comfortable bed in the bedroom so I can show you just how much I love and appreciate you.”</p>
<p>“I can live with that compromise but after we eat I really do need you, Lex; I wasn’t kidding about my sex drive being through the roof again.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I will always take care of you. I love you,” Lexa said sincerely before crashing her lips to Clarke’s in a heated and passionate kiss that quickly turned into a full-fledged make-out session, the pair only taking quick breaks for breathing until they heard a throat clear.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we are at cruising altitude and I can now serve dinner at your request.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jane. We would like dinner served now, if you don’t mind,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mrs. Woods. I shall return with your dinner momentarily,” Jane said as left the main cabin to retrieve their meals.</p>
<p>“So, Mrs. Woods, what are we having this evening?”</p>
<p>“We are having philly cheesesteaks with peppers, onions and extra cheese just like you like it,” Lexa said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, I love you. I was just thinking how I’d love a cheesesteak!”</p>
<p>“I know, I was listening so when I called to let them know we’d be headed to Portland and then coming back later tonight I let them know there’d be a food delivery coming not long before us and that we just needed them to keep the food warm until we could eat.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, you are the best wife ever!”</p>
<p>“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods, dinner is served,” Jane said as she set their meals on the tray table, the couple had pulled up so they could enjoy their dinner in the main cabin.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jane,” Lexa said as Clarke smiled at their stewardess.</p>
<p>“Of course. We will alert you of our landing approximately ten minutes before we begin landing procedures,” Jane said as she turned around and left the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, the couple had finished their dinner and quickly made their way to the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Lexa’s lips were on Clarke’s as she moved them towards the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s been too long since I’ve had my way with you,” Lexa said huskily as she pulled back from Clarke’s lips so she could help the blonde out of her shirt before removing her own. “You’re so beautiful Clarke. Every inch of you is a work of art,” Lexa said after taking in the sight of Clarke’s bare chest. “Mhm and no bra? Fuck baby.”</p>
<p>“My boobs are sensitive and they hurt when I wear a bra,” Clarke pouted.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby. Your milk must be starting to come in. You should have told me and I’d have given you a massage or something to try and make them hurt less. Make no mistake though babe, seeing you, bare breasted is incredibly sexy. Knowing that your breasts, are preparing to make the milk that will feed our children, God it’s amazing. I love you and I’m going to worship you,” Lexa said before pulling her sports bra off, pulling Clarke as close to her as possible by the hips and rejoining their lips in a passionate kiss and she continued moving them towards the bed.</p>
<p>When the back of Clarke’s legs hit the bed, Lexa paused their make-out session so she unbuttoned Clarke’s jeans and slide them and her panties down her legs. Then, carefully removing her love’s shoes she slipped the jeans and panties the rest of the way down so Clarke could step out of them. Gently laying Clarke down on the bed, the blonde scooted up the bed so her head could lay on the pillows. Instead of laying her head down though, Clarke propped herself up on her elbows and licked her lips as she watched Lexa slowly slide her own jeans off, leaving her only in her boxers where a noticeable bulge could already be seen.</p>
<p>“Lex, don’t tease me please. I need you baby.”</p>
<p>“I won’t tease you baby, I promise. Right here, right now is all about you and making you feel good,” Lexa said as she carefully crawled onto the bed and hovered above Clarke before rejoining their lips.</p>
<p>After kissing Clarke for a few minutes, she pulled back and instead moved to her ear lobe where she pulled it lightly between her teeth before trailing kisses down her neck until she reached her collarbone where she left a light love bite just where she knew it turned Clarke on. She then gently kissed her way down Clarke’s torso, making sure to avoid the blonde’s sensitive breasts.</p>
<p>“Mhm, yes Lexa.”</p>
<p>When she reached Clarke’s large bump, she gently placed three kisses on the bump in the places where her children tended to be before lovingly kissing every stretch mark on Clarke’s abdomen and thighs. She carefully spread her wife’s legs so she could settle in between them so she could kiss the stretch marks on her inner thighs.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful, Clarke. These marks only make you more beautiful. They tell the story of how you nurtured and grew our children. I love you,” Lexa said before kissing the newest marks that just so happened to be closest to Clarke’s already dripping center.</p>
<p>“Please, Lex. I need you,” Clarke begged while subconsciously spreading her legs further apart.</p>
<p>“You have me, babe, now, forever and always,” Lexa said as she laid flat on the bed in between her wife’s legs and spread her swollen lips apart to take in the sight of the glistening pussy she loved. “Mhm, you’re positively dripping, my love. May I taste you,” Lexa asked lovingly although she already knew what the answer would be.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Clarke’s sultry voice gasped right before Lexa dove in licking a stripe from the blonde’s entrance to just below her clit.</p>
<p>Lexa retraced that stripe over and over again, lapping up as much of her love’s arousal as she could. Ignoring, the pulsing clit, Lexa continued licking soaked folds for a few minutes before she began to tease the blonde’s entrance that was still tight, even after all this time. She began teasingly dipping her tongue inside the blonde’s entrance. After giving two teasing dips inside, Lexa buried her tongue as deep inside as she could and began thrusting in and out as she moved a finger to the blonde’s clit and began rubbing tight circles around it as she continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her hole.</p>
<p>Clarke could feel herself growing closer to orgasm, her hands gripping the sheets as she writhed in pure pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lexa! I’m close baby, so fucking close!”</p>
<p>Hearing her wife’s pleasure filled voice, Lexa slipped her tongue out of Clarke’s entrance and instead slipped two fingers inside and began moving them inside her wife as she moved her lips to her clit and wrapped her tongue around it before sucking it gently at first and then growing rougher. Within moments it sent Clarke over the edge as she came on Lexa’s fingers, screaming her name.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Lexxxaaa!!!”</p>
<p>“That’s it baby, God you feel so good coming around my fingers. So tight around them. I’m going to give you my cock next, make you cum all over it before I give you what you really want deep inside you. Do you want that baby girl?”</p>
<p>“Y…yes,” Clarke gasped out as Lexa helped her through her high.</p>
<p>When Clarke finally came down from her high, Lexa slowly slipped her fingers out and brought them to her lips to lick clean, earning a filthy moan from Clarke. Lexa then slipped off the bed and stood in full view of Clarke as she removed her boxers, causing her hard cock to slap against her stomach when it was released from its confines before settling to stick ramrod straight out in front of her. Clarke licked her lips at the sight and moaned when she saw Lexa pump her member a few times before rejoining her on the bed. Once on the bed though, Lexa straddled Clarke’s face and placed the tip of her member, that was already oozing pre-cum, against the blonde’s luscious lips.</p>
<p>“Open wide for me love, get my cock ready for you,” Lexa said in her sultry tone as she lightly pushed the tip against Clarke’s lips that quickly opened wide and engulfed the tip.</p>
<p>Lexa slowly pushed her member inside Clarke’s mouth inch by inch until she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Gently pulling out of the blonde’s mouth until just the tip remained inside, she then began a gentle pace in and out of the blonde’s warm mouth. When she felt herself grow closer to her release though, she pulled out fully and moved to the side of Clarke’s body so she could kiss her lips before gently moving her onto her side. With the blonde comfortable on her side, Lexa laid behind her, lifted her top leg, and carefully pulled her wife’s backside flush against her front, allowing her cock to settle in between her thighs. Lexa kissed Clarke’s shoulder blades as she settled the blonde’s leg on her own hip while she gripped her hard cock and slowly slipped it inside the blonde’s dripping hot entrance.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Clarke. God, every time feels so damn good. I love being inside you; I love you,” Lexa said as she pushed her full length inside then paused to give Clarke a moment to adjust.</p>
<p>“You can move babe.”</p>
<p>That was all Lexa needed to hear to withdraw until only the head remained inside then pushed back in until she was fully sheathed once more and thus began Lexa’s gentle yet fast pace. She made sure to be gentle with her thrusts but it didn’t stop her from giving it to Clarke fast, just like she knew the blonde liked it. In and out, in and out, Lexa worked her wife up, feeling her pulsing walls gradually tighten around her member. Only their pants and moans could be heard as the couple grew closer to their release.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby! So close, so fucking close!”</p>
<p>“Me too, Clarke. You feel so good. Gripping me so tight, already milking me for my seed.”</p>
<p>“Yes! I want it baby.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have it my love,” Lexa said before placing a kiss to the spot where Clarke’s neck met her shoulder.</p>
<p>Knowing she and her love were close to their release, Lexa snaked a hand in between Clarke’s legs and began rubbing hard, tight circles around her clit causing the blonde’s moan to grow louder the closer she got to her release. With one, two, three, four more deep thrusts, Clarke’s walls clamped down around the thickening members and she came hard on Lexa’s cock.</p>
<p>“LEXA!!!!”</p>
<p>Feeling Clarke cum on her dick sent Lexa over the edge with her. She felt her balls tighten and her release work its way up her shaft until spurt after spurt of hot thick cum exploded from the tip and painted the blonde’s walls white.</p>
<p>“CLARKE!!!!”</p>
<p>Working through her release, Lexa continued to give short shallow thrusts to help Clarke worked through her high. When the pair finally came down from their highs, Lexa gently slipped out and gently rolled them both onto their backs while they caught their breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck Lex, that was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Every time with you is amazing, love,” Lexa said before turning to place a kiss to Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it really is. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you to babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple continued to lay in each other’s arms, basking in their post coital bliss until they heard the intercom come alive to inform them that they would begin landing in twenty minutes.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s our cue to get cleaned up,” Lexa said sadly.</p>
<p>“I guess it is. If we hurry we can take a quick shower and still be dressed and in our seats before we land.”</p>
<p>“Okay, lets go then love,” Lexa said before getting off the bed, scooping her wife up and leading them both into the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Clarke and Lexa were back in their seats in the main cabin and ready for landing. Once they landed, they got into their waiting car and began the short trip to the center where Lexa would once again see Raven and Octavia while Clarke would be reunited with her sister and come face-to-face with Octavia for the first time since December.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the center just before 7:30pm, Lexa grabbed Raven’s bag with one hand and laced the fingers of her other hand with Clarke’s as they entered the center and made their way directly to the room Octavia had told them was hers.</p>
<p>When they reached the door to room 413, the couple took a deep breath and Clarke used he free hand to knock three times. Within seconds they heard Octavia’s voice call out.</p>
<p>“It’s open!”</p>
<p>Sharing a glance the couple opened the door and let themselves in the room. The sight that met their eyes though shocked them completely. Octavia’s room was arranged like a studio apartment except there was no kitchen. There was a large open space with a seating area with two chairs and a table in between then in the middle of the room was a couch facing a wall mounted tv and in the back of the room were two beds. It wasn’t the size of the room, or even what was contained in the room that shocked the couple. Rather, they were shocked to find Raven and Octavia on the couch together laughing at whatever they had just seen on the tv. Octavia was sitting at one end of the couch while Raven laid across the couch with her head in Octavia’s lap. If Lexa and Clarke didn’t know better they’d think they just walked in on a couple or two best friends enjoying a girls’ night. Obviously, they knew the scene before them was closer to the latter.</p>
<p>“Um hi,” Lexa awkwardly said as she set Raven’s bag by the door but kept her other hand laced with Clarke’s.</p>
<p>“Clarke,” Octavia breathed out when she saw the blonde.</p>
<p>“Hi. I hope you don’t mind but I tagged along. I wanted to see you both,” Clarke said with a hint of awkwardness.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Raven said before getting off the couch and walking towards her sister and sister-in-law until she was close enough to embrace them both. “I’m glad to see you both and I’m sorry for making you worry about me.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Rae, Lex and I are just glad that you’re okay and found a safe place to go while you do what you need to do.”</p>
<p>When the three women broke apart they noticed Octavia shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot almost like she was uncertain how to act around them.</p>
<p>“Octavia, get over here already,” Clarke finally said, gesturing for Octavia to join them.</p>
<p>When Octavia was close enough, Clarke pulled the younger brunette into a hug which quickly turned into a group hug between the women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the hug broke, Octavia moved the two chairs so they were in front of the couch so they all could talk. In the end, Lexa and Clarke sat close together on the couch, hands still intertwined, while Raven and Octavia sat in the chairs. It was clear that no one know where to start though, so it was silent for a few moments before Lexa asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue from the moment she walked into the room.</p>
<p>“So, I take it you two had a really good talk given how cozy you looked when we arrived,” Lexa said calmly but with a hint of questioning curiosity.</p>
<p>“We did. Octavia opened up to me and I got the closure I needed about what happened between us. I also learned some things and in the end, I forgave her and I feel pretty good about that. I feel free now and I have hope that we can really work on rebuilding our friendship this week not only because our kids will want to play together but because I miss my best friend and she misses her.”</p>
<p>“You really must have had a good talk to have forgiven her so soon,” Clarke said curious about what happened to make her sister ready to forgive so quickly.</p>
<p>“We did. Most of my belongings are here and one of the things I kept was a photo album that documents my past with Raven and she found it and found the letter I taped inside at the end which opened the door to an honest conversation”</p>
<p>“What letter,” Lexa asked. “Crap, sorry it’s not my business and you don’t have to tell me,” she quickly added.</p>
<p>“No, no it’s okay Lex. I told you about Pike in the letter you both read but I didn’t tell you about something I did right after meeting you Lexa.”</p>
<p>“What did you do,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“Before I tell you, I need you to know that I haven’t told you about this yet because I didn’t want to gain your forgiveness or sympathy because of one act; I want to earn your forgiveness through my actions going forward.”</p>
<p>“We understand but I’m getting the feeling that whatever you haven’t told us played a role in Raven being able to forgive you, so what aren’t you telling us,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“I told you how I tried to tell you the truth when we met but I couldn’t because the pain came and all I felt was Pike’s abuse so instead I lied. What I didn’t tell you is that I wrote Raven a letter after that but because of my actions, she returned it unopened. In that letter, I told Raven about what Pike was doing to me and at the end…at the end I fought through the pain I felt each time I thought about anything that Pike said wasn’t heteronormative and I told Raven the truth. I told her I knew who the other parent of Clarke’s child was. I…I begged her to tell you Clarke that Alexandria Jazmyn Woods, Lincoln’s sister, was the woman you met that night. I knew I wasn’t strong enough to get the words out and I did try but eventually I gave in and gave myself over to the conditioning so that I didn’t feel the pain anymore but I swear to you both on my mother’s grave what I wrote in my letter to Raven is the truth, I did try to tell, I did. God, I’m so sorry I wasn’t strong enough to get the words out to either of you, I’m so sorry,” Octavia said as she broke down, opening sobbing.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke sat on the sofa stunned at Octavia’s confession. The each looked at Raven who nodded her head as if to tell them what they just heard was the truth. As they sat there in near silence, with the only sound being Octavia’s sobs, Raven got up and handed her sister and sister-in-law the photo album, with it opened to the back where the letter was so that they could read the words for themselves.</p>
<p>The couple accepted the photo album and read the letter but quickly found themselves re-reading two paragraphs over and over again, with the words sinking in more and more each time they read them. Finally, Lexa found herself reading the words out loud in a voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am so sorry Raven. Sorry isn’t even a strong enough word to tell you how sorry I really am but this letter isn’t fully about us. I hope and pray you actually read this because I need you to tell your sister something that I cannot. Each time I try to tell her all I feel are Pike’s fists in my stomach, against my jaw, in my ribs and his kicks all over my body and the feeling of every ounce of air leaving my body while I can’t get any more in. I feel like I’m dying each time I try to tell Clarke so I never manage to get the words out. I don’t know how he’s gotten in my head like this and I don’t know how to stop it. Even writing this I feel him punching me, I feel it all but I fear that this letter is the only way I’ll get this out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Raven, the other mother of Clarke’s baby is Lincoln’s sister. Her full name is Alexandria Jazmyn Woods but she goes by Lexa. I’ve tried to broach the topic with spoken words but when I start to feel the pain it’s impossible to speak and but I can worse my hand to write through this, I need to say this. I didn’t have my dad growing up and I fear I’ll never be able to speak these words unless I find a way to break free of the pain so Raven please, please read this and tell Clarke. Please, I can’t stand for another child to not have both parents and I know Lexa, I know her now and she wants a family and she talks about Clarke all the time. She may not know Clarke’s name but the beautiful blonde with eyes like the sea is Clarke. Please pass along the message because I know I don’t have the strength to get the words out in person; I can’t overcome this pain.”</em>
</p>
<p>After reading the words aloud, Lexa felt tears stream down her face. Feeling her wife squeeze her hand, Lexa looked up to see tears streaming down Clarke’s face as well. They each moved to wipe each other’s tears before looking up to see Raven holding Octavia as she continued to cry. Without saying anything, Lexa and Clarke stood and walked the few steps it took for them to stand in front of Octavia. The younger brunette looked up at her two former friends and was surprised when Lexa held her hands out to her, and after she took them, and helped pull the girl up so they were truly face-to-face.</p>
<p>“You tried to tell us? You tried until you couldn’t take the pain anymore and had no choice but to succumb to the conditioning,” Lexa asked with fresh tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I swear, Lexa, I tried. I tried and I tried but I couldn’t take the pain. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to fight through. I’m sorry I made Raven hate me so much that she didn’t want to open the letter. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Octavia said as she gave in to a fresh wave of tears.</p>
<p>“I believe you,” Clarke said after a moment.</p>
<p>“I believe you too,” Lexa said before she and Clarke engulfed Octavia into a hug before Lexa motioned for Raven to join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the hug finally broke and the four women wiped their tears, they reclaimed their seats even though they two of their number would have to leave soon.</p>
<p>“O, why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?”</p>
<p>“I wanted you to be able to see that I’ve actually changed, that’s I’m worthy of a second chance. I know you and I know you’ll find it easier to give me a second chance knowing what you now know but I just wanted to earn that chance.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, you earned another chance with us the second you did your best to fight the conditioning and try to tell us the truth in the only way you could. If you need to hear it though, you earned a second chance when you sent Hope home with Lexa because that was best for her, you earned a second chance when you opened up and told Lexa and inadvertently me about what Pike did, you earned a second chance when you asked about family therapy for us, you’ve earned a second chance through your actions since seeking help. Yes, knowing you tried changes things but that knowledge is not the only reason you earned a second chance,” Clarke firmly stated.</p>
<p>“She’s right. Your actions have shown that you have earned a second chance. You had already earned a second chance before we knew about your letter to Raven. So, O, never think that that letter is the reason we gave you a second chance because we decided to do that before ever knowing of the letter’s existence. Do you understand,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>Octavia simply nodded her head in understanding.</p>
<p>“Good. Now, I hate to leave when we’ve clearly started to really have open communication but we do have to get back to Polis tonight. I’d really like to talk about this morning in therapy though. Maybe Josephine could video conference Clarke and I in one day or we can discuss this with Violet once you’re in Polis, whichever you prefer.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask Josephine about conferencing you into a session this week.”</p>
<p>“You two take care of each other this week and we’ll call daily to check-in and O, we’ll keep sending pictures and updates on Hope. Call or text if either of you need anything, alright,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Octavia and Raven said.</p>
<p>“Lexa,” Raven called out just as the couple were turning to leave.</p>
<p>“Yea Rae?”</p>
<p>“When you see Anya, please tell her I heard what you asked Octavia to tell me but I just need time before talking to her. Let her know I will talk to her once I’m home and even if she doesn’t love me anymore, I love her.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell her but trust me she still loves you; she loves both of you,” Lexa said before she and Clarke turned and left the room so they could head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On the plane trip home the couple finally talked about what happened back at the center.</p>
<p>“She told the truth. She didn’t just lie for years, she told the truth,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“She did, the problem was that no one read the letter.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. All this time we thought she hated me so much that she only tried to keep the truth hidden but that’s not the case Clarke, she did try to tell the truth she just….”</p>
<p>“She just was a victim of an evil man and she had to protect herself from the pain and that meant she hurt us in the process.”</p>
<p>“We’re really all just victims of Pike, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe we are,” Clarke said sadly.</p>
<p>“So, it’s not really Octavia we should be upset with then. Pike is the one we should blame for this, not her. Octavia was a victim and did what she had to do to survive.”</p>
<p>“She did. She was in a bad situation and didn’t know how to make it better but she’s gotten help and she’s overcoming it now; that’s what matters.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Lex, what are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“She was a victim Clarke. She was a victim and despite what Pike was doing to her she did try to overcome it to tell us the truth. We couldn’t forgive her yet because we thought she just lied to us for years. We didn’t have the whole story but we do now and she’s a victim just like us. We’ve all lost so much because of the actions of one man. So, why haven’t we been able to forgive her too, especially after what we just learned?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t think what I feel about everything has really sunk in.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know what you mean. Logically, I understand what happened tonight but I don’t think it has fully sunk in yet. I think I’ll be able to forgive her now though. I don’t know why it didn’t click that she was a victim in this too until now. But now that that has clicked it’s like everything that was holding me back from being able to forgive her is gone, does that make sense?”</p>
<p>“It makes perfect sense Lex. Honestly, that’s exactly how I’m feeling. I feel like everything holding me back on forgiving her and really being willing to make an effort to rebuild a friendship with her is gone. I think a session with her this week could help us solidify what we’re feeling and where we stand with Octavia so we can tell her when she comes home Friday.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right. We need to fully deal with what we’re feeling in regards to Octavia but we need to put that on the back burner at least until after tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“I know. Tomorrow we tell Bellamy about Hope and we need to focus on that.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully he handles it well.”</p>
<p>“I think he will once he gets over the initial shock.”</p>
<p>“I hope so. Once he knows, we can tell your mom and Madison and then I think we can all truly focus on our healing where Octavia is concerned.”</p>
<p>“And we can all get ready to watch you help coach the Olympic team to the top of the podium next month; don’t forget that babe because I, for one, cannot wait to watch you help lead the team to the gold,” Clarke said before kissing her wife soundly.</p>
<p>“I’m really excited for the Olympics to be honest. Thank you for your continued support, my love. I love you Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I will always support you and I love you too, forever and always.”</p>
<p>“Forever and always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we are now one step closer to Clexa forgiving Octavia. How do you think Bellamy is going to react to the news he has a niece?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, everything was set for dinner at Lexa and Clarke’s. In addition to the couple, Lincoln, Luna, Bellamy and Murphy and the twins would be present. Anya, had elected to go home while Lexa and Clarke were in Portland the night before, stating she needed time to think about how to fix things with Raven. Aden and Madi meanwhile, had returned home just before lunch excited to tell everyone about their trip to the zoo where they got to ride the elephants and eat lunch in the middle of the zoo before going home with Alex, Nate and Emma where they were able to play Rock Band and Nate taught them how to make his special cheeseburgers. Needless to say, the twins had a fantastic time, and Clarke and Lexa could not have been more grateful for their friends’ offer to keep the twins overnight since that meant their children didn’t have to deal with anything that happened the night before. It also gave Lexa and Clarke time to talk to each other privately about their feelings as well as time to discuss everything with Lincoln and Luna, who had talked to Octavia and Raven privately that morning during Hope’s 7am bottle. During that call, Octavia opened up to Lincoln and Luna since they had suspicions but had not been told directly by Octavia what happened to her. To say that it was an emotional morning, was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback – Earlier that Morning</strong>
</p><p>“Are you ready to see Mommy on the screen,” Lincoln asked his daughter as she drank her bottle from her place in his arms.</p><p>“I think she’s more focused on her breakfast right now, like father like daughter,” Luna said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Like father, like daughter? More like, like mother, like daughter because we both know you need your morning coffee to wake up just like our daughter needs her bottle to truly wake up for the day,” Lincoln said with a smirk.</p><p>“Touché. I know we don’t share DNA but I can’t help but already see parts of me in her, is that weird?”</p><p>“No. I think it’s natural. We may have only had our daughter with us for a few days but I see all three of us in her. Yes, she looks like me and has Octavia’s eyes but her breakfast habits, curiosity and the way she’s started to smile and give a content sigh after he breakfast is all you. It’s like she knows who we all are to her and she’s already emulating us and I love seeing it.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed that too and it fills my heart with even more love for her each time I see her do something that reminds me of myself. And when she crinkles her forehead just like you and Lexa do when you’re trying to figure something out is adorable. And her smile, I’ve seen Octavia smile now and they share that same pure smile. It really is a special feeling seeing her display some of our traits, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It really is. I love you and I love both of our children,” Lincoln said as he situated Hope in one arm so he could lovingly caress Luna’s stomach that now had a very small curve to it now that you’d only notice when touching it directly.</p><p>“I love you too and so do both our children,” Luna replied before kissing her fiancé chastely just as the computer began to ring indicating Octavia was calling at the exact time she texted them last night to say she’d call.</p><p>Lincoln moved his hand and resumed holding his daughter in both arms as Luna reached forward and answered the call. Once answered, Octavia’s face materialized on the screen, along with Raven’s. Raven’s presence on the call wasn’t completely surprising given the knowledge that the woman was staying in Portland that week but what was surprising to Lincoln and Luna was how close the pair were sitting. They knew the women had been best friends long before they ever dated but they were surprised to see them acting as if no time had passed. Lexa and Clarke had told them that they all had an emotional conversation with Octavia that made them feel closer to her than they had in a longtime but they were very confused about what could have been said to make the three women appear to have forgiven or be ready to forgive so quickly. Little did the couple know, they were about to find out what changed for Lexa, Clarke and Raven.</p><p>“Good morning,” Lincoln said with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning Octavia, Raven,” Luna added.</p><p>“Good morning guys,” Raven said.</p><p>“Good morning. How did Hope sleep?”</p><p>“Good. She woke every two or so hours like usual but after her bottle at one she slept straight through until she woke for another bottle around five,” Luna said as she lovingly looked at their daughter.</p><p>“Awe, that’s my girl; being such a good sleeper for Mama and Daddy. I’m so proud of you Hope. Mommy is so proud and loves you so very much.”</p><p>“And Hope loves Mommy very much too, huh baby girl? That’s right you love Mommy, Mama and Daddy don’t you,” Lincoln cooed to his daughter.</p><p>“Before you called we were talking about how we can already see her adopting traits from all three of us. I don’t know if that sounds crazy but I’d like to think she’s adopting traits from not just the two of you but me too at least,” Luna sheepishly said.</p><p>“Luna, she’s your daughter too and I can tell you for a fact that little content smile and sigh she just made after finishing that bottle is not something she got from me or Lincoln. Neither one of ever looked that happy so early in the morning so she must have picked it up from her mama,” Octavia said with a warm smile.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that, it means a lot.”</p><p>“It’s the truth. I don’t mean to change topics but there were a couple of things I wanted to talk about this morning. I’ll start with the easier topic. When Lexa called after they landed in Polis she said you guys are telling Bellamy and Murphy tonight. Is that still the plan?”</p><p>“It is. With everything that happened yesterday we felt it best to rest and regroup today before inviting them over,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“That’s understandable. I know you’re going to tell me not to be too hard on myself but so far Lexa and Clarke have had to tell you two about our daughter, the four of you had to tell Indra and Raven and Lexa and you Linc had to tell Anya while I only had to tell Lexa and I did that in a letter. My point is, that it is not fair for the four of you to have to bear the burden of telling everyone about our daughter. Bellamy used to say ‘my sister my responsibility’ but when he found out what I did the last thing he told me was that I was dead to him and that I may still be his sister genetically but I was no longer his responsibility. One day I hope to tell him what I’ve already told Lexa, Clarke and Raven but until that day he is my brother and it is my responsibility to share in having to tell him about our daughter. So, I was wondering if you’d FaceTime me so that we, and by ‘we’ I mean the two of you, me, Raven, Lexa and Clarke, can tell him together as a family?”</p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea but Octavia, are you prepared to deal with Bellamy potentially being angry and maybe even saying hurtful things to you,” Luna gently asked.</p><p>“I am. I want to get my family back, my entire family and that means all of you and my brother and his boyfriend. I hope he’ll be thrilled to have another niece, and don’t give me that look Linc we both know he will always consider Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid his nieces and nephews just the same a Hope. Hell, if we’re being honest he’ll treat all of our children, including River and Elio the same regardless of whether or not they are biologically his nieces and nephews and you know that.”</p><p>“I know you’re right O, but I just don’t like the idea of him possibly being anything other than thrilled to have another niece,” Lincoln admitted.</p><p>“Even if Bell reacts poorly tonight, he will eventually come around. This is Bellamy we’re talking about. Look at how he dotes on Aden and Madi and even Emma when he’s around them. There’s no way he won’t do that with Hope once it sinks in that there is another child for him to love and then when he eventually finds out that Luna and I are pregnant as well, he’ll be ecstatic. He may even try to convince Murphy that it’s time for them to have a child too,” Raven says causing Octavia, Lincoln and Luna to all laugh because they could picture Bellamy using the existence of all the children to try and convince Murphy it was time to expand their family even though they hadn’t been together for all that long.</p><p>When the laughter died down, Lincoln grew serious and asked, “Octavia, you said there were a couple of things you wanted to talk to us about so what’s the other?”</p><p>Growing somber Octavia said, “I know you have your suspicions about what led me to be the despicable person I became. I know you especially have your suspicions, Linc, suspicions that I believe have been strengthened by the few things I’m sure you’ve picked up on from things Lexa and Clarke have said. The three of us have a daughter together and I think you both deserve to know why I did what I did. You may have noticed that Raven, Lexa and Clarke are each more open to rebuilding their friendships with me now, especially after last night. I would prefer to have this conversation in person, but you deserve to know now. If you are both willing, I’d like to tell you about what happened. I…I think you need to know so we can truly move forward and be the best co-parents to our daughter we can be.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell us right now if you think this should be an in-person conversation,” Lincoln sincerely said.</p><p>“I would prefer it to be in-person yes, but you two deserve to know and we can’t build the foundation I want us to build as co-parents unless everything is out in the open.”</p><p>“Okay, Lincoln and I are listening. You can tell us at your own pace and we won’t interrupt or say anything until you’re finished telling us what you need to say,” Luna assured Octavia.</p><p>“Thank you. I want to start by making something clear; Lincoln I did love you and I was in love with when we were together. I don’t want you to doubt that. Our beginning may have been marred in wrong intentions and motivations on my part but I did fall in love with you and Hope is a product of that love. To be clear though, I am no longer in love with you. I love you yes, but only as the father of my child and a friend. I meant it when I said I was happy that the two of you are getting married and having a child. When we met, my stepfather, Charles Pike, was already in the picture. What you, and no one else knew was that he was very homophobic, xenophobic and pretty much was any other ‘phobic’ that dealt with hating those who were not heterosexual and who did not conform to what he viewed as heteronormative. When he first entered the picture, Raven and I were in a relationship. Pike hated that Bellamy was bisexual but since he no longer lived with us he couldn’t do anything to him but me, well I still lived at home because I was still a minor and he made it clear to me that he hated that I identified as bisexual and had a girlfriend. He portrayed himself as a supportive stepfather to my mom and the outside world though. When he met Raven, he acted as if he was happy to meet her. What no one knew though was that from day one her was verbally abusive and berated me when we were alone for being bisexual. He told me I was an abomination, that he and mom were ashamed of me, that my ‘perverted lifestyle’ was why my biological father abandoned me, that people like me deserved to die and anything else he could think of to beat me down verbally. As time went on, and especially after he caught me kissing Raven, he started to physically abuse me. He’d punch me or kick me in the beginning. He always made sure to do it in areas that would be kept hidden with my clothing though. When he’d hurt me, he’d make sure to keep spewing how wrong my ‘lifestyle’ was. Overtime it got worse and he’d punch harder, kick harder and eventually he started to cut off my air supple until just before I’d pass out. He was conditioning me to associate pain with anything he didn’t view as heteronormative,” Octavia began to explain before breaking down into tears as Raven hugged her close and could be heard trying to soothe her.</p><p>“It’s okay, O. Everything will be okay. You don’t have to keep telling them right now; you can take a break,” Raven gently said as she tried to soothe the girl.</p><p>“N…no. I…I ne…need to con…continue,” Octavia stammered through her tears.</p><p>While Octavia was trying to gain control over her tears, Lincoln and Luna were clutching each other’s hand as they too grew emotional hearing just a portion of Octavia’s story. True to their word though they did not interrupt but rather gave the brunette the chance to finish her story when she was ready. A few minutes later, Octavia was able to gain enough control over her tears so she could continue.</p><p>“That’s why I ended things with Raven initially. I was trying to prevent more pain and I also wanted to protect her from Pike. Then I met you, Lincoln, and I knew being with you would allow the pain to stop. I was attracted to you instantly but I was still in love with Raven when we first started casually dating. During that time though, I decided to try and be with Raven despite the pain. I thought if I was seen publicly dating you then I could somehow escape the pain and be able to be with her. I made sure you knew we were not exclusive so I wouldn’t feel guilty but I did feel guilty because I knew Raven thought we were exclusive. We talked about our sexualities early on Lincoln and I felt pain because of the conditioning but it wasn’t as bad because then we’d talk about our relationship so it was like switching to a heteronormative approved topic ended the pain. Fast forward to the night before I broke Raven’s heart and she and I had a great night but the pain was so bad that I wanted it all to end, I wanted my life to end so I would never have to feel the pain again. So, when I got home I tried to do just that but Bellamy was home for a couple days and found me. I played it off like an accident and everyone believed me. It was then that I decided I needed to make Raven hate me because it was the only way she’d give up on me and I also decided to fully commit to you Lincoln. I knew Raven would be at the house which is why I made sure we went back to my place even though yours was closer that night. You know what happened then and then you and I spent a good month talking it through and working on rebuilding trust and we did. I truly fell in love with you then, Lincoln. You were amazing and treated me like a queen but the conditioning was still there. When you told me about both your sisters I felt the pain and then when I met Lexa it was almost unbearable. When I met her I put the pieces together immediately that she was the woman who got Clarke pregnant and I swear on my mother’s grave I tried to tell her the truth but the pain was so bad I lied and that made it stop,” Octavia continued before succumbing to more tears. “I…I tr…tried so ha…hard to ma…make my…myself tell the tr…truth. I wr…wrote Ra...Raven a letter…,” she trailed off before breaking down into full-fledged sobs.</p><p>Raven took one looked at Octavia and could tell by the look on her face that she wanted Raven to continue for her, so she did just that.</p><p>“She wrote me a letter after meeting Lexa. In the letter, she told me what Pike was doing to her and she told me to tell Clarke that Lexa was the woman she met at the party. She said that she had tried getting the words out but couldn’t because of the pain she felt each time she tried. She begged me to tell Clarke because she knew she wouldn’t be able to overcome the conditioning to tell either of them herself. The only problem was that I sent the letter back to her, unopened. Eventually, to protect herself from the pain she gave in to the conditioning and well you both know where that led,” Raven said sadly as she tried to keep her own tears at bay.</p><p>Lincoln and Luna weren’t faring much better as they were clearly emotional hearing Octavia’s story.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you went through that Octavia. I’m glad the time came though when you were able to seek help and from the looks of things it is helping,” Luna said sincerely.</p><p>“It is,” Octavia said softy after collecting herself once more. “It took losing everyone and everything I love and a second failed suicide attempt to get me to take this step but I’m glad I did. Once they realized that anything Pike wouldn’t have considered heteronormative triggered the feelings of pain they began treating me more like a PTSD patient and that really was the turning point. And then after Lexa and Clarke learned most of the truth Friday I talked to Josephine, she’s my therapist now, and told her how freeing it felt to finally tell someone what happened and she suggested I tell the rest of you when I was ready. Then yesterday Raven found the letter and we talked then Lexa and Clarke came and they allowed me to open up more and I don’t know, I just feel freer and like the dream of mending and rebuilding my relationships is something that is actually possible to reach. Then when Raven gave me her forgiveness so freely, something just clicked and I know I’m strong enough to tell those I was closest too what happened. I don’t want what happened to be viewed as an excuse or a way to absolve me of my horrendous actions because I still did what I did and I own that but I just hope knowing what happened can help everyone understand the motivations behind what I did.”</p><p>“It does help me understand. Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to share your story with us. I want to make something clear though, you don’t need my forgiveness because you did nothing to me that would warrant me needing to forgive you. Just know that I’m here and I support you on your road to recovery and I will be here to support you every step of the way,” Luna said in a tone that conveyed she meant every word she said.</p><p>When Luna finished speaking, everyone seemed to shift their focus to Lincoln who had yet to utter a word. He kept his eyes on his daughter almost as if he was avoiding something and after a few moments it became clear he was in fact trying to avoid eye contact with Octavia.</p><p>“Lincoln,” Octavia hesitantly said with a questioning tone.</p><p>When he finally looked up he had tears in eyes but he also looked angry.</p><p>“You used me,” Lincoln stated rather than asked.</p><p>“Lincoln, I…”</p><p>“No, Octavia, I don’t want excuses just answer the question…please,” he said brokenly.</p><p>“Yes, in the beginning I was using you, partly. I was attracted to you and I did like you in the beginning but I was still in love with Raven then and I did use our relationship to stop myself from feeling pain. I’m sorry Lincoln, I never meant to hurt you but I swear I did fall in love with you and I was in love with you when Hope was conceived,” Octavia said pleading Lincoln to believe her.</p><p>“When did your feelings become real? When did our relationship become more than you trying to prevent yourself from feeling the pain?”</p><p>“The night you asked me to officially be your girlfriend exclusively.”</p><p>“And before then?”</p><p>“Before then I cared for you but I was also trying to find any way to stop the pain and make my relationship with Raven work even though deep down I knew I wouldn’t be able to avoid the pain. I was cruel to you by beginning our relationship with less than pure intentions and I am sorry for that. I wish I had realized back then exactly what was going on and I wish more than anything I had had the strength to tell someone and get help then but I didn’t and you know what? I honestly don’t know if I would go back and change a single thing about our relationship because every moment together led to us creating Hope and I will never regret that, not for a second.”</p><p>“I don’t regret Hope! I could never regret her,” Lincoln rushed to reassure Octavia.</p><p>“Lincoln, I know. I know you’d never regret her.”</p><p>Lincoln signed before saying, “I guess I always knew even back then that you were using me in the beginning and that sucked but then we built something pretty great while it lasted and I guess I just needed the conformation so I could have some closure there. I’m not mad at you anymore for that, I just needed closure.”</p><p>“I get that Lincoln and I’m glad I was able to finally give it to you.”</p><p>“Yeah. For the record, I did love you, I was in love with you once but now the love I feel for you is platonic. You are the mother of my child so I will always love you for that but anything else is in the past.”</p><p>“I know and I feel the same. You and Luna are a perfect match, anyone with eyes can see that.”</p><p>“She’s my person,” Lincoln said before kissing his fiancé’s cheek. “I am sorry you went through all of that with Pike though. I’m sorry I never noticed. I’m sorry you weren’t able to talk to me about it but mostly I’m grateful that you were not successful at taking your own life and I’m grateful that you finally were able to get help. I know how much therapy and the right course of treatment can change things and it’s clear that your treatment plan is working for you.”</p><p>“It really is, I feel like myself again, my true self and that’s pretty amazing.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Octavia, what Luna said earlier applies to me too, partially. I was hurt that you hurt my sister and Clarke but you didn’t do anything to me then. There’s nothing for me to forgive in regards to then. I do, however, forgive you for using me in the beginning and I forgive you for not being honest with me about your intentions. No one should have to go through what you went through and knowing your story puts everything in prospective now. I understand why you did what you did when we met and I mean it when I say you have my forgiveness for that. I only hope that the three of can move forward and be a united front when it comes to parenting Hope.”</p><p>Octavia had silent tears falling from hearing Lincoln forgive her for her transgressions early on in their relationship.</p><p>“I didn’t realize how much I wanted you to forgive for my actions early in our relationship until you just gave it to me. Thank you, Lincoln; thank you for forgiving me and thank you for even being willing to co-parent with me because we all know you could have taken Hope from me because of what I did, so thank you.”</p><p>“Octavia, I never will take Hope away from you. Yes, we need to figure out a custody arrangement but Luna and I will never take her away from you,” Lincoln said firmly as Luna nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>The group of four were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Hope who gurgled away periodically, making the adults all smile. Eventually though, Luna broke the silence.</p><p>“While we still have you on the phone, Lincoln and I are going shopping for Hope’s nursery at our house tomorrow. We were thinking of a forest theme with woodland creatures like raccoons since her favorite plush is a raccoon. What do you think?”</p><p>“You don’t have to get my approval for our daughter’s nursery at your house, Luna, but thank you for including me in the decision. I think she’d like that. Maybe we could do her nursery at each of our homes the same so she always has the same room and hopefully feels comfortable at all times no matter which house she’s at,” Octavia tentatively asked.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea. Clarke volunteered to help figure out the design and go shopping with us while Lexa take all three kids to practice tomorrow so how about we text you pictures and you can help us choose since both homes with be decorated the same,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“That sounds great. I’ll make sure my phone is on me at all times and if I don’t answer text Raven and she can show me.”</p><p>“Perfect. We have to go in a few but Raven, how are you,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“I’m good. I’m reconnecting with a friend who got lost for a little bit and I’m finally feeling completely blissfully happy about Elio being on the way. I think this time away is exactly what I need but um, how is she?”</p><p>“She’s sad. She misses you and she’s beating herself up over everything. She loves you Rae but she understands why you need time away. Don’t let that get you down though; enjoy your time in Portland and continue healing a friendship you thought was lost forever. Everything here will work out once your back. Just know we all love you and we can’t wait to see both of you on Friday,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“We really have to go but we’ll call you when Bellamy and Murphy arrive and we sit them down to tell them,” Luna promises.</p><p>“Talk to you both later. Bye Hope, Mommy loves you and can’t wait to hold you again on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Flashback - Present</strong>
</p><p>After Lincoln and Luna’s emotional talk with Octavia, the group fully talked about their feelings about everything. Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna didn’t know how much they needed to just sit down and talk things out together until they did it. More than ever they were thankful for the closeness of their family. They all also enjoyed more bonding time with Hope. By the time dinner preparations began that evening, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna all felt at peace where Octavia was concerned because they finally understood and in their hearts, they knew they all had chosen to forgive what they needed to forgive Octavia for, even if Clarke and Lexa hadn’t told Octavia like Lincoln and Luna had. While the latter had told Octavia, they forgave what they needed to forgive, Clarke and Lexa had decided to wait and tell her once she arrived home on Friday.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With their hearts and souls unburdened, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna were enjoying teaching the twins to cook that evening’s meal. Katy Perry’s “Rise” was playing through the Bluetooth speaker while they worked together to prepare the three courses they had planned for the evening. Clarke and Lexa were handling the appetizer and dessert while Lincoln and Luna handled the main dish while teaching Aden and Madi how to prepare it.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa were making an apple, cranberry walnut salad to begin their meal and peach cobbler for dessert. Lincoln and Luna meanwhile, were teaching Aden and Madi how to prepare patty melts with roasted zucchini with parmesan as the side. Lincoln showed the kids how to properly layer a patty melt (bread, swiss cheese, patty, caramelized onions, swiss cheese, bread) and then let Aden and Madi each put together their own patty melt before he made the rest. After the twins each made their own melt, they moved to help Luna put the finishing touch of parmesan on the roasted zucchini. Just as they were finishing up, the doorbell rang. Everyone took a deep breath knowing that the evening could go downhill quickly, which is why they chose what they chose for each course. All three courses happened to be some of Bellamy’s favorites, so they were hoping that would help keep him happy.</p><p>Before Aden and Madi got home, Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln and Luna had discussed how to tell Bellamy, and Murphy, about Hope and Octavia. They decided it would be best to tell the men about Hope immediately because the little girl was due for her next bottle not long after they’d arrive and they didn’t want them to find out because they heard Hope’s cries. They had also decided Lexa would explain how it came about that she saw Octavia during her scouting trip and alluding to the fact that there was news to share before opening the laptop and linking Octavia, and likely Raven with her, into the conversation. They knew that things could go downhill quickly, especially with Octavia joining them virtually, so they were also hoping bringing Hope out to meet her plus the presence of the twins and the promise of eating some of Bellamy’s favorite dishes would make it harder for Bellamy, especially, to react poorly when he learned about everything. So, when the doorbell rang just as they finished preparing their meal, they all took a deep breath before Lexa and Clarke went to greet their guests while Luna and Lincoln went about setting the table, with the twins’ help, and mentally preparing themselves to introduce their daughter to her uncles.</p><p> </p><p>As they were approaching the door, Lexa and Clarke made sure to reassure each other that everything would be okay.</p><p>“I’m nervous,” Clarke quietly confessed.</p><p>“Me too but, this is Bellamy we’re talking about. He may not be thrilled about everything and he certainly won’t like seeing Octavia join us virtually but I think he’ll come around. He may not truly understand everything tonight but once he finds out what caused Octavia to do what she did I think he will be open to rebuilding their relationship just like they rest of us are already working on doing. Everything will be okay, love.”</p><p>“I know. I am glad to have you here with me though, I don’t know how I’d have survived the last few days without you.”</p><p>“Clarke, you never have to face anything without me again. I love you and I will always be with you, even after death, because that’s how strong my love is for you,” Lexa lovingly said before chastely kissing her wife just as they reached the door. “Ready to to do this?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Clarke said just before Lexa opened the door to greet their guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Bell! Murphy! We’re so glad you could make it tonight,” Lexa cheerfully greeted their friends as they entered their house.</p><p>“Hey, guys. Aden and Madi have been looking forward to seeing their uncles tonight,” Clarke added as she too greeted the men.</p><p>“Thanks for having us; we’ve been anxiously waiting to hear all about your scouting trip a few days ago Lexa,” Bellamy said with a smile.</p><p>“We actually wanted to talk to you about my trip. Lincoln and Luna are just finishing setting the table with the kids and then we thought we could talk to you both about what happened when I went to Portland.”</p><p>“Okay….did something happen on the trip,” Murphy asked picking up on the fact that the Lexa and Clarke weren’t telling them everything.</p><p>“Something did happen but it’s a good something; at least, we all think it’s a good something,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Okay then, I guess we’ll just wait for you to fill us in,” Bellamy said growing curious about what happened on Lexa’s trip that was causing her and Clarke to be so coy.</p><p>“Come on, lets head into the living room where I’m sure the rest of our motley crew is already waiting,” Clarke said with a slight chuckle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later the group were all assembled in the living room. Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi sat on one couch while Lincoln and Luna sat on the loveseat that was perpendicular to the couches and Bellamy and Murphy sat on the second couch.</p><p>“So, how was the scouting trip? Did you sign the mysterious player,” Bellamy eagerly asked.</p><p>“The trip was not what I expected at all. It changed my life in ways I did not foresee but I’m very happy with those changes. But yes, I did sign the player. I signed her to a camp contract and I have really high hopes for her and I think there’s a good chance she could earn a final roster spot.”</p><p>“That’s amazing and ominous at the same time Lex,” Murphy said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I agree with John, and I really want to hear about how the trip changed your life but first who is the mystery player? Is it some we’d know,” Bellamy eagerly asked.</p><p>“It is someone you’d know but before I get to telling you who she is I need to tell you that I didn’t know who the player was when I went to Portland. I only found out when I saw her and when I saw her I ran but then I went back and I am so glad I did.”</p><p>“Okay, you’re starting to worry us now Lexa. Who is the player,” Bellamy asked slightly worried.</p><p>“Bell, I need you to know that all of here love you and we love Murphy. You two are part of our family and you always will be. None of us here tried to hide this from you, we just wanted to make sure there were no time constraints when we told you and we wanted to do this right. We also had to adjust to our new reality.”</p><p>“Lexa, you’re scaring us. Just tell us who the player is,” Bellamy urged.</p><p>“Bellamy, the player is Octavia.”</p><p>The second Lexa said Octavia’s name, Bellamy lost all color in his face and looked as if he had seen a ghost. Murphy meanwhile paled slightly and lost all sign of emotion in his features while he gripped his boyfriend’s hand in support. Seconds of silence turned into full moments which turned into minutes until Bellamy stood and the group watched his face grow angry before he glanced at the twins and then deflated, retaking his seat and reaching for Murphy’s hand once more, not wanting to appear angry in front of them. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke.</p><p>“Octavia as in my biological sister who we all disowned, Octavia,” Bellamy grit out.</p><p>“We didn’t disown Aunty O, Uncle Bell! Aunty O is Aunty O and we all love her, duh,” Aden chimed in with before any of the adults had the chance to respond to Bellamy’s words.</p><p>“I’m sorry but what did Hobbit one just say,” Murphy asked using the one nickname for their children that Lexa and Clarke were not particularly fond of.</p><p>“We asked you to stop calling our children Hobbits,” Clarke said. “As for what he said, Aden stated the truth as we have taught him to do. Now please, let us explain before you freak out and get angry. Please?”</p><p>The couple appeared to think for a moment before nodding their heads and muttering “okay.”</p><p>“If you want the full story someday I will tell you but for tonight I’m going to tell you the pertinent parts. The kids and I left after I saw who the player was but after talking to Clarke I went back and talked to her therapist at the time. When I left after that conversation I left with a stack of letters. There’s one for you Bell and if you want it I’ll give it to you and if you don’t want it I’ll hang on to it until you want it. I read my letter with Clarke over FaceTime and what we learned in the letter sent me running, literally running, back to the center to find Octavia,” Lexa said before moving to where her laptop was set up in the corner so Octavia, and Raven if she joined, could see everyone in the room.</p><p>“Lexa, what are you doing,” Bellamy asked after a moment.</p><p>“I’m connecting us to the person who needs to explain why I went running back to the center. They want to tell you themselves and please listen to them and don’t run. You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to, we would never force you to do that but please listen.”</p><p>“Okay John and I will listen.”</p><p>A few moments later Raven’s face materialized on the screen as Lexa retook her seat next to Clarke.</p><p>“Raven,” Bellamy and Murphy asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Hi guys. Lex, are we ready?”</p><p>“We are Rae.”</p><p>Bellamy and Murphy were confused as they watched Raven motion for someone to join her on the call and when they saw Octavia enter the frame and sit next to Raven, to say they were shocked was an understatement. The men didn’t expect to see Octavia that night but they definitely didn’t expect to see Raven in the same room as her and sitting next to her.</p><p>“Hi Bellamy, hey Murphy,” Octavia nervously said with a wave.</p><p>“Octavia,” Bellamy says in a state of disbelief while Murphy sits next to him stunned into silence.</p><p>“You both probably weren’t expecting to see me tonight but I wanted to be the one to share this news with you. Lexa and Clarke have had to bear the bulk of the burden sharing this news followed closely by Lincoln and Luna and that’s not fair to them. You may hate me Bellamy but you are my brother, my responsibility. I’m sorry I’m not there in person to tell you this but this is the best I can do while I’m still in my inpatient program. The letter Lexa and Clarke read was one I wrote as part of an exercise for my therapy. In that letter, I explained why I did what I did and I revealed the news I kept trying to write you all to tell you. When I checked into the center’s sister facility in Arkadia they did standard tests to make sure I was healthy, physically at least. The tests and subsequent ultrasound revealed I was pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant?!”</p><p>“Not anymore Bellamy.”</p><p>“What do you mean, not anymore,” Bellamy asked growing frantic as he feared the worst.</p><p>“Bellamy, please calm down, I promise you it’s not what you’re thinking,” Lincoln tried to assure the man.</p><p>“Wah! Wah! Wah!,” Hope’s cries echoed through the baby monitor they had brought downstairs.</p><p>“I’ll go get her,” Luna said offering a small smile before excusing herself from the room.</p><p>“Okay, Bellamy and I need answers, like now,” Murphy said firmly.</p><p>“I found out I was five months pregnant when I checked myself into treatment. There had been small signs but I never put the pieces together until they showed me my baby on the ultrasound machine. On April 7th though, she decided she needed to enter the world a few weeks early. I like to think that she knew her Aunty Lexa’s birthday was that day and she just really wanted to share a birthday with her Aunty who is also one of her godparents.”</p><p>“You had a baby? You gave birth to a baby almost a month ago,” Bellamy asked in disbelief.</p><p>“I did,” Octavia said with a smile. “And if you look now you can see your niece for the first time,” she continued pointing to where she saw Luna reentering the room with Hope in her arms.<br/>
“Luna, do you want to do the honors of introducing our daughter to her uncles?”</p><p>Luna smiled widely, nodded her head and approached Bellamy and Murphy before taking a seat next to Bellamy and saying, “Bellamy and Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln and I would like to introduce you to our daughter, and your niece, Hope Alexandria Woods,” she finished proudly while angling her little girl so the men could see her face.</p><p>“Hope Alexandria,” Bellamy questioned while he eyes remained locked on the little face before him.</p><p>“After Lexa. Lincoln always wanted to name his child after her and I wanted to name her after the best sister I could have ever asked for who is kind and courageous and everything you’d want a namesake, aunt and godparent to be. And Hope because she’s my hope in this world,” Octavia explained.</p><p>“But you hate Lexa,” Murphy bluntly stated.</p><p>“That is a conversation for another time when little ears aren’t around. I don’t hate Lexa though, she’s my sister and my friend even if I’m not those things to her anymore. I’m getting the help I need and it’s doing its job. I will forever regret my actions but I’ve talked to Lexa about them and I now only hope that one day I earn her forgiveness.”</p><p>“I know it may be hard to understand by Luna, Octavia and I are committed to raising our daughter together. Lexa and Clarke have been a huge help to us here just as I think Raven is being a huge help to Octavia there. What matters now is that we’re committed to giving Hope the best life possible,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“So what, the three of you are raising her together? How’s that going to work,” Murphy asked.</p><p>“Uncle Murphy, Aunty O is Hope’s mommy, Aunty Luna is her mama and Uncle Linc is her daddy,” Aden said like it was obvious, which to him it was.</p><p>“You’re okay with this, Octavia,” Bellamy asked his sister because he had a hard time seeing his sister okay with that arrangement.</p><p>“I am. You can ask the kids and Lexa for conformation but from the moment I knew about Luna and Lincoln’s relationship I knew I wanted her to be another mother for Hope. Hope deserves all the love in the world she has that now. I love that Luna stepped up the second she knew about Hope and made it clear she wanted to be her mother too. And as you can see, Hope is quite comfortable in her mama’s arms.”</p><p>“Do you want to hold her,” Luna gently asks Bellamy who still had not taken his eyes off Hope.</p><p>With a slight nod, Luna carefully transferred Hope into Bellamy’s arms and everyone watched as Bellamy Blake began to cry holding his niece for the first time.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” Bellamy said after a moment.</p><p>“She really is,” Murphy added as he watched the scene unfolding before him.</p><p>“Wait? If Hope’s here and you’re still in Portland then…,” Bellamy trailed off as Lexa cut in to answer.</p><p>“O, asked me to bring her home so she could meet Lincoln and that’s what I did.”</p><p>“That makes sense. I could look at her forever…wait…wait, Lexa,” Bellamy suddenly asked almost as if something had just occurred to him.</p><p>“Yeah Bell?”</p><p>“Earlier you said you signed the player you were sent to scout. So, are you telling me that you signed Octavia, who kept you from your family for years, to a camp contract with the professional team you are the co-head coach of,” Bellamy asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying and that’s not all. Octavia will be moving into our guesthouse once she returns from treatment at the end of the week.”</p><p>“Octavia will be staying where?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second part of Bellamy's reaction will be in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aden, Madi can you go to the playroom for a bit while we talk to Uncle Bell and Uncle Murphy,” Clarke asked her children sensing things were about to go downhill and fast.</p><p>“Okay, Mama. Bye Aunty O,” Madi said before standing up to leave.</p><p>“Okay. Bye Aunty O,” Aden echoed before he too stood and then left the room with his sister.</p><p>“Now that my children are out of the room I will remind you that you are holding a newborn so please try not to raise your voice further. Octavia is moving to Polis, she is staying in our guesthouse for however long she needs or wants, she is going to camp for the Warriors and she will try her best to make the final roster and she will get to co-parent her child with Lincoln and Luna. If either of you have a problem with that you are welcome to leave or you can calm down and let us talk. Which do you choose Bellamy,” Clarke asked with a steely voice.</p><p>There was a tense silence in the room for a few moments before Bellamy finally spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make the kids have to leave the room. I want to talk but I refuse to do so if she’s part of the conversation,” Bellamy sneered, gesturing towards the screen where his sister could be seen.</p><p>“Okay. O, Rae we will call you later but I’m sure you understand why…”</p><p>“Clarke, it’s okay. You all weren’t ready to really talk to me immediately either. I just…I just wanted to be the one to tell him. It wasn’t fair for you all to have to continue telling everyone about my daughter; that burden never should have been yours to bear. Hope, mommy loves you and Aunty Rae loves you and we’ll talk to you real soon baby girl. Bellamy, I’m sorry that I hurt you and I hope one day you’re willing to talk to me,” Octavia said sincerely then moved to disconnect the call.</p><p>“Wait! I’m just not ready to talk to you and I don’t know if I ever will be. You are not the girl I helped raise; you…I don’t even know what you are so I know if you stay part of this conversation I will say something I may regret and can’t take back. I am glad you’re getting help but I can’t look at you, much less talk to you right now. But Octavia, I am glad you told me about Hope yourself, it just gave me a bit of hope that my sister, the one I love, is still in there somewhere. Goodbye Octavia,” Bellamy said without making eye contact with his sister and in doing so he missed the tears that began to fall and stream down her cheeks and the sad nod she gave before disconnecting the call.</p><p>“She ended the call Bell,” Lexa gently said a few moments after the call ended.</p><p>“I won’t raise my voice because of who I hold in my arms but make no mistake I am not happy about any of this. First, Lincoln, how the hell could you get my sister pregnant then abandon her and move onto someone else?”</p><p>“Clarke, can you take Hope back to the nursery or let her rest in the portable crib. I put it in the playroom earlier today when the twins wanted her nearby and she was wide awake,” Lincoln said deathly calm.</p><p>“Okay, but please remember that there are still three children in this house so be mindful of your voices,” Clarke said before gently taking Hope from Bellamy’s arms and leaving the room with her.</p><p>“Bellamy, your sister just told you she didn’t know she was pregnant until she checked in to the treatment facility. So, how exactly do you expect me to have known? Furthermore, just because we created our amazing daughter together does not mean that we had to stay together. If I had known she was pregnant I would have been there to support her and to be there for our child during the pregnancy and birth but we would not have stayed together. I found out about my daughter on Friday and ever since finding out Luna and I have devoted our lives to being her parents along with Octavia. Lexa and Clarke have even offered to let us use their nursery and stay here until we have one set up at our home. Bellamy, I loved your sister once, yes, but that love is nothing compared to my love for Luna, who by the way is my fiancée, and not someone I just moved onto or am using as a rebound like she means nothing to me because she and our children mean everything to me. Luna is the love of my life and will be my wife in just a couple of months and you will respect her and our family or you will not be welcome in our home. You may be my daughter’s uncle, Bellamy, but I will not tolerate you disrespecting our family,” Lincoln said in a tone that caused Bellamy to gulp because he knew how deathly serious the other man was.</p><p>Bellamy sighed after a moment before visibly deflating and looking defeated. “I’m sorry, it’s just she was alone and the whole time she was pregnant and we just didn’t know. None of us were there for her when she gave birth and that’s not okay. And I’m sorry about what I implied about your relationship with Luna, I know you love each other; I’m just frustrated I guess.”</p><p>“I would have loved to have been there when Hope was born but we didn’t know and we didn’t know because had her letters returned to sender because she hurt us. Octavia and I have talked about this and she understands and she’s not angry with any of us. What matters now is that Hope is here and we all have the chance to be in her life practically from day one. My daughter will never know a time that her mommy, mama and daddy were not in the picture. She will never know a life without her aunts, uncles, cousins and godparents. All she will ever know is that all of us are in her life and we all love her,” Lincoln said sincerely.</p><p>“That brings me to my questions, well actually my next few questions. You and Luna are getting married? And you said children; are there other children I don’t know about? Most importantly though, you all talk like the three of you are going to raise Hope together but now that you have her here with you why are you not seeking sole custody so you can keep Octavia away from Hope?”</p><p>“I’m trying very hard to remain calm Bellamy but the more you ask outlandish things the harder that is become. Yes, Luna and I are getting married on June 13th. No, I didn’t propose because of Hope, I proposed before knowing about either of our children but mist importantly I proposed because I love her and can’t imagine my life without her; I want to be her husband. Secondly, Luna and I are expecting. We just found out so not many people know yet outside of immediate family, and before you ask, yes, that includes Octavia and she’s been very supportive and is excited for hope to have a little brother or sister. As for you last question, are you going mad? First, you jump down my throat because you decided I must have abandoned Octavia and just moved on with my life and now not even ten minutes later you’re asking why I’m not trying to keep Octavia out of our daughter’s life so what gives Bellamy,” Lincoln asks clearly growing angrier as the conversation continues.</p><p>“How are you not seeing this the same way as me?! If you had been with Octavia at least for the birth you could have taken Hope the second she was born and made sure Octavia was not part of her life. Now though she’s gotten attached to her and she’ll fight you for custody. Can’t you see that my sister should be nowhere near children much less raising one? She kept Lexa from her children for years, she hated Lexa for years, she cheated on Raven, she is a cruel and hateful person who should not be raising a child!”</p><p>“Bell, you can’t be serious right now; you acted so supportive while Octavia was on the call. What caused this change,” Murphy asked, completely surprised by his boyfriend’s change of attitude.</p><p>“Aden and Madi were in the room and looked so damn happy so what was I supposed to do, show them how angry I was or completely lose my temper in front of them? When Lexa said she signed her to a camp contract and that she and Clarke were moving her into their guesthouse I couldn’t keep up the charade anymore. I’m ecstatic to have another niece, and she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, and I will do whatever I have to do to protect her from Octavia; even if that means suing all of you for custody myself or taking her away by force and leaving Polis for good and going somewhere you will never find us since you all have shown you can’t put Hope’s needs first since you’re so willing to let Octavia be in the picture,” Bellamy said seriously as he glared at everyone else in the room who were all completely shocked by his words.</p><p>“If you so much as try to take our daughter from us, you can be assured that you will never be allowed to see her. You have no legal grounds to sue for custody nor do you possess the financial assets to mount any such frivolous custody suit. Furthermore, your threat about kidnapping our child just gave us grounds to file an emergency restraining order against you in Polis Family Court. Oh, and by the way, that threat also directly violates the morality clause of the contract you signed with Trikru, Inc. to document your acceptance of the Vice President position. So, Bellamy, I would think very carefully about your next words before I not only file for that restraining order but terminate your employment,” Lincoln said in a tone nearly identical to Lexa’s “Commander” tone as Luna gave Bellamy a death glare the entire time.</p><p>“Bellamy, if this is how you feel you are not welcome in our home nor are you welcome as part of this family,” Lexa said in her “Commander” voice.</p><p>“Bell, you can’t seriously mean that you’d kidnap an innocent child just because Lincoln and Luna are committed to raising her with Octavia so she has all her parents,” Murphy said in complete disbelief, having never expected to hear such things uttered from Bellamy’s mouth.</p><p>“How am I the bad guy here?! Octavia has lied to us all for almost six years! She kept you from your children, Lexa! She kept you and your children from Lexa, Clarke! She cheated on Raven, she hated anyone and anything that wasn’t heteronormative and that includes literally almost everyone in this room! How the hell can any of you sit here and say that a person like that should be raising a child?!”</p><p>“You may not be ready to speak to your sister yet, and that’s okay, but you should at least listen to the rest of us who have talked to her, rather extensively, I might add. You may not know me as well but you know them and you know that none of them would be onboard with Octavia raising Hope as equal parents with Lincoln and myself unless they all agreed Octavia had changed, that what caused her to do what she was being addressed. Instead of asking us why we are comfortable letting her back into our lives, you jumped to the worst possible conclusions about your sister based on her misdeeds in the past. As I recall you telling me, you were afraid everyone would automatically assume the worst of you after they learned of your sister’s actions but after one conversation you were able to show that you had nothing to do with what she did nor did you know what she did and your friends, including everyone else in this room accepted that welcomed you back into the fold with open arms. In that same conversation, you told me how much it meant to you that they allowed you the opportunity to talk and how grateful you were that they didn’t permanently cast you out based on assumptions. You told me that story as a way to show me how loving and loyal this group is. Yet, here you sit mere months later refusing to have a conversation with those same people and instead making assumptions and threatening to sue for custody or in the alternative kidnap our child who is also Lexa and Clarke’s godchild. Why the double standard Bellamy,” Luna pointedly asked while continuing to glare at Bellamy.</p><p>Bellamy opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to form a response to Luna’s words. Murphy meanwhile was whispering to Bellamy that he needed to calm down and think about what he was doing but Bellamy’s facial expressions showed no sign of backing down. Lincoln, Luna and Lexa continued to glare at the man while he remained silent until a voice finally broke through the silence.</p><p>“When you turned eighteen you left home and abandoned your sister. She was thirteen Bellamy and you abandoned her! She spent most nights from the age of thirteen until your mother started dating your Pike at our house where Raven and I consoled her night after night as she cried wondering what she did to make you go away and never contact her. She thought she wasn’t good enough and that’s why you left. Do you even know what she went through back then with your mother’s random hookups? She always acted like she was strong and nothing got to her but she’s just a girl Bellamy, a girl who has emotional scars so deep that they will never heal fully. You like to tell everyone how you helped raise your sister and were her surrogate father figure, but where were you for the father-daughter dances? Where were you for her birthdays? Where were you when she came home to grab clothes one day and one of your mother’s hookups twisted her arm so badly that he broke it? Where were you when she received the most improved student award freshman year? Where were you when she discovered soccer and realized she had a natural talent for it that earned her a spot on the varsity team when she was still in middle school? Where were you Bellamy? Oh, that’s right you were at college halfway across the country and living your own life and only came back when your mother demanded it because she wanted you to meet Pike and then again when she wanted you at the wedding. You know who was there for her though? Mine and Raven’s father. He was there for everything. He attended every event for fathers for her. If we weren’t in the same class but all had father events going on, he would split his time between all of us so we each had a father present. He was the one who had that one night stand arrested when Octavia came to the house in tears with her arm hanging limp at her side. He was there for her until the day he died. You didn’t even form a good bond as an adult with Octavia until she was nearly an adult too and even then, you didn’t try hard or work to really know her but you did show up at least. You used to say ‘my sister, my responsibility’ but you stopped being there as soon as you were old enough to leave. We’ve all chosen to not bring up your failures as a brother and hold you accountable for them because she asked us not to hold it against you, because she asked us to forgive you but I won’t remain silent anymore. You want to condemn her for her past well then, let us condemn you right alongside her. If you refuse to have a conversation with us, that’s your choice but do not think for a second that you are better than Octavia. She may have hurt people but she at least owned up to her mistakes and is actively trying to make amends; you however, never once even apologized for abandoning her. So, Bellamy, who is really the monster here, Octavia or you? Now, unless you have one hell of an apology to offer, I think it’s time you leave,” Clarke, who had been listening to the exchange in the doorway, said with pure venom in her tone and her own deadly glare aimed at Bellamy.</p><p>The room was so silent then that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was taken aback by Clarke’s words and everyone’s facial expressions said they could not believe what they just heard; all expect Lexa that is. Lexa’s face beamed with pride due to her wife’s verbal smackdown of one Bellamy Blake. She immediately got up and walked to her wife so she could kiss her soundly before turning to face Bellamy, who was still start at Clarke, mouth agape.</p><p>“I believe my wife was quite clear Mr. Blake. If you do not have a sincere apology to offer it is time for you to leave our home,” Lexa said leaving no room for argument.</p><p>A few moments passed before Bellamy stood and declared, “I’m right and you all know it. Be stupid if you want but you will see I’m right, one way or the other.”</p><p>Bellamy then stood and began leaving the room, presumably to leave the house. Just before he reached Lexa and Clarke, who were still in the doorway, he realized Murphy was not with him.</p><p>“John, come on, it’s clear they don’t want to hear the truth so lets go home.”</p><p>“No Bellamy, I’d like to stay and talk to them and hopefully spend some time with Hope, that is if I’m allowed to stay,” Murphy said nervously.</p><p>“If you’re willing to actually have a conversation then I’m fine with you staying so long as Luna, Lexa and Clarke are,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“It’s fine with me babe if he stays,” Luna replied.</p><p>After a glance at Lexa, Clarke replied for the both them stating, “Lexa and I are fine with it as well but if you adopt the position your boyfriend just did we will ask you to leave.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that. I trust you all when you say you support Octavia and that she is making amends. Plus, Raven Griffin was on the call with her and she was acting like Octavia is her best friend again so that says something to me,” Murphy said a tad cheekily in an attempt to lighten the mood while still conveying he meant every word.</p><p>“Fine, if you want to stay, stay John, but you all will regret siding with Octavia. A leopard doesn’t change its spots and you all know that.”</p><p>“Lincoln did. He changed. We all know his story and look at him now, he’s changed and I’m extremely proud of him for making those changes and even prouder of the man he has become, the father he has already proven to be. I also know your sister has changed and one day it is you Bellamy, who will regret siding against her.” Lexa said. Just before Bellamy left the room though Lexa continued. “And Bellamy? Lincoln may be the CEO of Trikru, Inc. now but I still own the company, with Clarke, and we both have the ability to terminate an employee should they violate the terms of their employment contract. The morality clause of your contract strictly prohibits illegal conduct or the threat thereof. It further states that any violation or alleged violation of that clause can result in termination of employment without any severance package at the discretion of the CEO, President or Owner of Trikru, Inc. As Clarke and I own the company together, either one of us can terminate your employment for the threat you made here tonight.”</p><p>“You won’t fire me Lexa because I am good at what I do and you know it. Plus, if you fire me I will sue for breach of contract and wrongful termination. John will support me and say I never threatened to do anything and any Judge will think you all conspired to fire me since you’re all family.”</p><p>“Oh, you think we can’t lawfully terminate you? Hang on one second Mr. Blake while I call Trikru’s in-house counsel,” Lexa said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number before placing the call on speak. Within moments it was answered.</p><p>“Mrs. Woods, what a pleasure to hear from you! I don’t believe I have had the opportunity to speak to you since you stepped down as CEO and President. Congratulations on your recent nuptials! I do hope Clarke, the babies and the twins are well?”</p><p>“Mr. Specter, it has been a while since our last conversation. Thank you for the congratulations, Clarke and I are very happy to finally we married. She, Aden, Madi and the babies are all doing well.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear. What can I do for you this evening?”</p><p>“My brother, Lincoln, recently welcomed his first child, a little girl, with his ex-girlfriend Octavia Blake. Ms. Blake is currently at a treatment facility in Portland, Maine. As you may recall Trikru’s current Vice President is Bellamy Black, who is Octavia’s older brother. Mr. Blake is presently in my living where he openly threatened to not only sue for custody but to and I quote ‘will do whatever I have to do to protect her from Octavia; even if that means suing all of you for custody myself or taking her away by force and leaving Polis for good and going somewhere you will never find us since you all have shown you can’t put Hope’s needs first since you’re so willing to let Octavia be in the picture.’ My brother, his fiancée Luna and Octavia have agreed quite amicably to raise their daughter together. Octavia has done well in her treatment, which is not alcohol or drug abuse related, and will be moving to Polis on Friday where she will live on Clarke and I’s estate. Now, we informed Mr. Blake that his threat violates the morality clause of his employment contract with Trikru and thus Clarke, Lincoln, Anya and myself all have the ability to terminate his employment effective immediately. Mr. Blake however has declared that should we do that he we sue for breach of contract and wrongful termination. He has further claimed that his boyfriend, who was also present for the threats, will back him up and say he did not threaten us and thus a Judge would rule in his favor as the rest of us present for the threat are family. What are your thoughts on this?”</p><p>Before Trikru’s in-house counsel, Mr. Specter, could reply Murphy called out, “I wouldn’t back him up. He threatened to kidnap a child and I will never be okay with that.”</p><p>Bellamy looked enraged hearing his own boyfriend admit that he would back the Woods family up instead of lie for him.</p><p>“First, I am please to hear that Mr. Blake’s significant other would tell the truth. Secondly, Mr. Blake’s conduct is a clear violation of the morality clause of his contract. As you may recall Mrs. Woods, two years ago a mid-level management employee at Trikru made a similar threat when he threatened to disappear with his three children after his ex-wife had been granted full custody. You terminated his employment immediately and he attempted to sue for both breach of contract and wrongful termination. His suit was thrown out immediately and he was ordered to pay attorney fees for Trikru, which totaled approximately $10,000. This case would be extremely similar and I am confident we would achieve the same result. Should you, your wife, Mr. Woods or Ms. Woods choose to terminate Mr. Blake’s employment this evening, I will prepare a press release for your press team as I did in the case I just mentioned.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Specter. I will let you know if such a press release is needed. For some reason, I’m still hoping Mr. Blake comes to his senses.”</p><p>“I will await further instructions and I do hope your evening improves. Please send my congratulations to Mr. Woods on the birth of his daughter. Good night Mrs. Woods.”</p><p>“Goodnight Mr. Specter.”</p><p>When the call ended, Lexa immediately turned to Bellamy.</p><p>“Bellamy, based on your conduct this evening…”</p><p>“Lex, if you don’t mind I’d like to handle this one if Lincoln does not object,” Clarke cut in.</p><p>“Clarke, go ahead. I believe it is best I do not it myself as the child he threatened to kidnap is mine,” Lincoln quickly answered.</p><p>“Go ahead, love,” Lexa also replied.</p><p>“Mr. Bellamy Blake, effective immediately you are hereby…”</p><p>“NO! Clarke don’t do this! Don’t do this to me. You know me, you know I’m a good person. I was a tool when I was younger but I’ve matured since then you know that. I already lost my sister, I’m probably losing Murphy now so don’t make me lose my job too,” Bellamy pleaded.</p><p>“You’ve cost yourself those things. You could have a relationship with Octavia again if you’d just talk to her or if you’re not ready to talk to her, read the letter she wrote you as part of her therapy that she gave to Lexa. As for Murphy, that’s up to him if he chooses to stay with you but based on your behavior tonight I wouldn’t blame him if he dumped your ass. Finally, in regards to your job, we’ve tried talking to you and instead you chose to threaten not only to sue for custody of Hope when you know you have no grounds to do so but you also threatened to kidnap her. And why Bellamy? Why do that? I get that you’re hurt by Octavia’s actions because you’re bisexual and her hate was for basically anyone who wasn’t straight but who are you to judge if she is fit to be a parent when you know nothing about her treatment or the actions she’s taken since Hope was born. You are not a parent Bellamy so you can’t properly judge this to begin with but I am both a parent and someone who Octavia hurt and I’m telling you with 100% certainty that she has proven to remorseful, to be changing and most importantly to be an amazing mother who has put her daughter’s needs above her own even when that meant sending her daughter to Polis with Lexa so she could be with Lincoln and Luna while she finished her inpatient program. So, I ask you one last time Bellamy, are you going to continue being a fucking asshole or are you going to open your heart like we all did and see Octavia for who she is now rather than for the mistakes she made. And before you answer, remember that she chose to see you for the man you are not rather than the brother who abandoned her for years. What’s your choice Bellamy?”</p><p>“She sent Hope here, Lexa didn’t force the issue,” Bellamy asked clearly skeptical.</p><p>“Yes, she her home with me. I read my letter, with Clarke on the phone, and she told me about Hope. When I found her at the center we talked and one of the first things she said was that she wanted me to bring Hope home with me so she could be with Lincoln and Luna because that was what was best for her while she finished treatment,” Lexa confirmed.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose everything I’ve worked for but I don’t believe she’s capable of change, not after years of hate. Yes, sending Hope here with Lexa was the right decision but one good decision does a changed woman make.”</p><p>“There’s a key difference between you and Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Raven and I, do you know what it is?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re going to tell me Lexa,” Bellamy said with an eye roll.</p><p>“We have all talked to Octavia. She has also opened up to all of us regarding what happened to make her become that hateful person. Those conversations and her candor are why we all support her and are slowly letting her back into our lives. Don’t you think the fact that we possess information you do not should count for something,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Bellamy, listen to them please. Don’t throw everything away because you’re to pig headed to listen and consider the possibility that your sister didn’t just change but something happened to her that made her that way. If nothing else think about the fact that Raven, who your sister broke up with by cheating on her in front of her, was cozy with Octavia on the call and if I didn’t know better I’d think they were two best friends who did not spend the past six years not speaking. I never ask you for much Bellamy and usually it’s you being the reasonable one so please for me, let me be the reasonable one this time and listen to me when I’m saying I think you need to listen to what they have to say before you walk out that door as an unemployed man who has lost me and everything else he cares about,” Murphy pleaded.</p><p>“I know Octavia better than anyone. I’m the one who taught her her ABCs, how to tie her shoes, write her own name, read, the difference between right and wrong; it was all me. I’m who she confided in. I know her, and she is stubborn and unchanging. I know I am right about this,” Bellamy continued to insist although less sure than earlier.</p><p>“You did those things and were there for her when she was a young child but you abandoned her like she was nothing to you when she was thirteen and it wasn’t until she basically an adult that you started coming around more. You don’t know her like you think you do Bellamy. Raven and I are the ones that were with her during her formative years. We’re the ones that watched her struggle at thirteen with her sexuality. We are the ones who were there as she grew up. We are the ones that failed her the most by not realizing the subtle changes were something more. We and Lexa and Lincoln are also the ones her actions hurt the most yet we are all also the ones who believe she has changed and continues to make positive changes each day. We are the ones who know what caused her to change into the hateful person. Bellamy, you may have now infant, toddler and child Octavia best but we are the ones who know adult Octavia, present Octavia, the best unless you choose to change that and be the big brother she remembers form her early years, the big brother she thought you were on your way to becoming again until everything happened in December. Don’t prove her wrong now by showing that you’re still the eighteen-year-old Bellamy who abandoned his sister,” Clarke said, emotion clear in voice.</p><p>“Does it really mean this much to you that I listen to you all?”</p><p>“We can’t make you listen to us Bellamy. Think about my daughter though, your niece, you clearly were taken with her the moment you saw her and knew who she was. Do you want her to come looking for you twenty years from now and ask you why you walked out that door and turned your back on your family forever without even bothering to learn the truth,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“Bellamy, you don’t know me as well as everyone else but we’ve had some good moments and I felt like we had established a good friendship. So, as your friend, I ask you, what harm would come from you listening to what we have to say about our experiences with Octavia in recent days or reading her letter from her therapy session,” Luna thoughtfully asked.</p><p>“The choice is yours Bellamy but if you do choose to walk out that door, that is a decision you cannot take back and we will take appropriate legal action to protect Hope based on your threats earlier. I cannot guarantee your job will be safe either way because you have violated your contract but I know I’m more likely to censure you and place you on probation at Trikru instead of firing you immediately if you were to at least listen to us or read the letter,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p>“Bellamy, please do not throw everything away because you’re stubborn, please,” Murphy again pleaded.</p><p>Bellamy didn’t respond for a few minutes but finally sighed and relented.</p><p>“If it means this much to all of you, I’ll meet you half-way. You can read her letter to me but please don’t ask me to read it myself because I don’t think I’ll be able to do it if I read it but if one of you reads it and I just have to listen I think I can handle it. But, can we have dinner first because I’m starving,” Bellamy said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood he created.</p><p>“Fine, but after you will listen to one of us read the letter and then you better damn well have one hell of an apology for threatening to kidnap my child and even then, I am not likely to forgive you for that threat,” Lincoln said surely.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner proved to be a tense affair. No one was actively speaking to Bellamy but thankfully the twins carried the conversation. The conversation however, stayed on a topic Bellamy was less than thrilled about: Octavia.</p><p>“…and then she let me hold Hope! Aden got to hold her too and we both got to her before Uncle Linc, Aunty Luna and Mama,” Madi happily chirped while telling her uncles about holding Hope for the first time.</p><p>“Mommy took pictures of us with Aunty O while we held Hope. Have you seen them yet Uncle Bell? Uncle Murphy,” Aden asked.</p><p>Bellamy grimaced at the question and simply said, “I have not.”</p><p>“I haven’t buddy but I’d really like to see them sometime,” Murphy smiled as he answered Aden.</p><p>The twins ate a few more bites of their food, allowing the group to fall into a semi uncomfortable silence for few minutes before the conversation started once more.</p><p>“When Aunty O is home, she’s going to play soccer for Mommy at camp and try to make the team. Wouldn’t it be cool if Aunty O played for the Warriors,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Hopefully Mommy and Aunty O aren’t at camp when River comes cause camp is in October and River’s birthday is supposed to be in October,” Madi added.</p><p>“River,” Murphy questioned.</p><p>“Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna’s other baby. They have two babies Uncle Murphy, Hope and River,” Aden explained like it was obvious.</p><p>“Oh, my mistake how dare I not know Lincoln and Luna already joined the Woods family trend of choosing adorable nicknames for their unborn children,” Murphy said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Actually, Aden came up with River,” Luna said.</p><p>“Oh really? How’d you come up with that little man,” Murphy asked, clearly interested in the story.</p><p>“Sprout is Sprout cause we’re Woods and sprouts are baby tress, Kit is Kit cause that’s a name for baby Gryphon and Mama’s old last name and our old last name was Griffin and Squid is Squid cause that was our favorite aquarium animal then. Aunty Luna is a Woods now even though they say it’s not legal yet, whatever that means, but her old last name is Rivers. We already have Sprout so there can’t be another Sprout cause Sprout is Sprout so River is River for Aunty Luna’s old last name,” Aden proudly stated.</p><p>“Very smart and cute choice bud. I like the name River whether it stays a nickname or becomes the baby’s actual name. But, for the record John and Murphy are excellent names should you have a boy this time,” Murphy said with a smirk while Bellamy continued to look displeased.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the group had finished dessert and the tension level was rising once more. Lexa and Clarke had set the twins up in the home theater to watch a movie before bed, they of course chose a soccer themed movie, or rather a documentary movie. With the Olympics less than a month away, Madi and Aden asked to watch the “real life movie” Aunty Alex told them about while they were at the zoo. So, Lexa and Clarke set them up to watch “Dare to Dream: The Story of the Women’s Soccer Team, a documentary about the rise of the USWNT from obscurity in the 1980s to its modern dominance. Lexa explained to her children that the movie didn’t really feature many of the players they personally knew since it was made in the early 2000s but they didn’t care. They said it was the perfect pregame movie for the Olympics. While they got their children settled, Lincoln and Luna put Hope down for the night after another bottle, a bath and being changed into a fresh diaper and clothes. While the four parents were taking care of their respective children, Murphy was trying to talk sense into his boyfriend.</p><p>“I just don’t understand why you are being so stubborn?”</p><p>“I’m not stubborn, I just know my sister. I don’t care what she told them, there is no way Octavia Blake changed in a matter of months.”</p><p>“If you are so certain you’re right why are you fighting hearing what they all have to say so much?”</p><p>“Why waste my time when I know I’m right?”</p><p>“You know what I think, Bell? I think you’re afraid that something terrible happened to your sister and that’s why she did what she did and became who she became. I think you know that if that’s the case you’re going to feel guilty for not being there just like I know you feel guilt over not being there to protect her from the man that broke her arm. You’re scared Bellamy and being scared terrifies you so you’d father do whatever it took to avoid that feeling. Am I close?”</p><p>“I’m not scared of anything,” Bellamy replied indigently.</p><p>“Yes, you are. Bellamy, I’ve been telling you since before we ever got together that refusing to address your fears and instead acting rashly is one of your greatest flaws but it is a flaw you can fix but acknowledging your fears and dealing with them. Why won’t you listen to be and just face this fear when you are surrounded by people who care about you; or rather cared about you until you chose to threaten to kidnap a newborn.”</p><p>“Clarke was right, I’m not the great brother I always portray myself as. I abandoned her and look at some of the things that happened to her, they were horrible. So, what if I hear whatever it is they want me to hear and I find out that something did happen to her, something I could have prevented or caught early if only I had been around? I can’t handle the pain of knowing I failed her again,” Bellamy said as he began to get emotional.</p><p>“So, you are afraid,” Murphy said with a smirk.</p><p>“Yes! Okay, I’m afraid, happy now?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just say you were afraid instead of going on a rager and threatening to sue for custody or kidnap my child,” Lincoln said as he, Luna, Lexa and Clarke entered the living room.</p><p>“Because, admitting I’m afraid means admitting I have already failed her before and I just…I just don’t like thinking about my failures as a brother.”</p><p>“You should have told us that instead of making yourself look like a huge dick,” Clarke bluntly said.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I get it. I am sorry for earlier though. I know saying I’m sorry isn’t enough but if I held onto the idea that she is irredeemable then it was like I could absolve myself of the guilt I felt for how I was as a brother. I know it’s not right but, I don’t have any other reason for why I was a jerk.”</p><p>“It sounds like you have issues you need to work through with Octavia that you’ve simply suppressed over the years but are now coming to the surface because of what’s going on,” Lexa said.</p><p>“You’re probably right, Lexa. Can one of you just read the letter to me now? If this is going to be painful for me I just want to get it over with,” Bellamy said defeatedly.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll read it,” Lexa began. “It says,</p><p>
  <em>Dear Bellamy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re reading this you’ve finally decided to stop being a stubborn asshole, so congratulations on that big brother. Seriously though, ever since we started really building a relationship again I can tell you feel guilty about leaving like you did and you need to stop feeling guilty. Anyway, this letter isn’t supposed to be about that. I’m supposed to tell you about what led to me being in treatment. I wrote the others more detailed letters because I knew they could handle it. You, on the other hand, will feel guilty even though nothing that happened is your fault. Should you ever want to know specifics you will have to talk to me. So, here goes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pike was physically, verbally and psychologically abusive. He despised anything that wasn’t heteronormative and I was one of those ‘things’ he hated. He hated that I had a girlfriend. He hated me. So, he hit me whenever I’d do or say something he deemed not to be heteronormative. Over time the abuse worsened until I started doing whatever I had to do to make the pain stop. Pike conditioned me to associated anything he didn’t deem heteronormative with pain. I would feel the pain like it was happening in that moment so eventually I gave in to the conditioning and allowed myself to be a hateful person because I could bear to continue feeling the pain. While I won’t provide you details in written form, I do need you to know that I fought the conditioning for a time but each time I’d try to resist, the pain was unbearable to the point where I would wish I was dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was confronted in December, I hit rock bottom. But, hitting rock bottom made me realize I needed to fight again and try to overcome the conditioning. So, I checked into treatment and after some trial and error we found a regiment that works for me. We broke the conditioning. Sometimes I still get a flashback that causes pain but we are working on overcoming that too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you’re probably frustrated I won’t give you details in this letter, but I know you Bellamy and I know telling you details like this will only end with you feeling guilty for something you couldn’t have changed. I just want you to know that therapy is working and I feel more and more like my old self every day. You used to say ‘my sister, my responsibility’ and now I tell you my brother, my responsibility and it is because of that responsibility that I will end this letter here. If you want to know more we can talk but for now I just needed you to know there was a reason I changed and I’m doing everything in my power to get better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you big brother,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Octavia"</em>
</p><p>Bellamy was in tears hearing the words his sister wrote to him and while he worked to compose himself, Murphy broke the silence.</p><p>“She wasn’t kidding about skipping the details, was she?”</p><p>“No, Murphy she wasn’t but the four of us know some of the details and she’s right to say that’s a conversation to either have in person or not at all,” Clarke said.</p><p>“So, she really did have a reason for doing what she did,” Bellamy asked hopefully.</p><p>“She did,” Lexa confirmed.</p><p>“I can’t believe he abused her and I didn’t notice anytime I did visit.”</p><p>“Bellamy, not of us knew. He only hurt her in spots where her clothes would cover it. There was no way for us to know,” Clarke assured him.</p><p>“I really am sorry for how I acted tonight. This all could have been avoided had I just listened to you all and given my sister a chance.”</p><p>“I’ll forgive you this time Bellamy because of the situation but you are officially on a ninety day probationary period at work due to your violation of the morality clause,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“That’s fair. I was way out of line and should have behaved like an adult and not a teenager. This is a lot to process though. I know we all still need to talk but would it be okay if we came back tomorrow to do that? I just need some time to really process, you know?”</p><p>“We understand that Bellamy,” Luna gently said.</p><p>“We do understand and we can pick this up tomorrow evening once you have had some time to let everything sink in,” Lexa said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, the group woke up to a text from Bellamy.</p><p>Bellamy to Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna: I was a total ass last night and I am so sorry for my actions. I’ve been up most of the night thinking about everything and I should have listened to you all instead of lashing out and making empty threats. I had no right saying my sister couldn’t change when I refused to first listen to those who have talked to her and spent time with her recently. I will never be able to apologize enough for my actions and Lincoln and Luna, I can only hope you will allow me to be in Hope’s life despite my extremely horrendous behavior last night. I truly am sorry.</p><p>Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna all smiled when they woke and saw that message and for the first time in a while they knew their family, their whole family, would be okay again one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to take a moment to once again thank you all for your continued support of this fic. I can't wait for you all to be able to read what I have planned out for the remainder of this story and I hope you continue enjoy this until the very end!</p><p>Also, in regards to this chapter there is an italicized portion contained within a flashback. That portion is italicized to reflect that it a video being shown to one of the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days that followed the weekend allowed the Woods family to settle into a routine but it also prompted changes for the family. Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna and Anya had been talking nightly after everyone was done with work for the day and they had come to the conclusion that they didn’t want to live as spread out as they currently were in Polis. Rather, they all wanted to live closer to each other so it would be easier to facilitate time for all of their children to be together. Their children may not be siblings but the three Woods siblings hoped their children would be as close as they were as young children and adults. Lincoln, Luna and Anya also loved the sprawling grounds and privacy Lexa and Clarke had while still living within Polis’ boundaries and mentioned how they wished their properties in Polis afforded them a similar setup. It was her siblings’ admittance of that fact that prompted Clarke to have a private conversation with her wife Wednesday evening after they returned from helping Lincoln and Luna select the final pieces for Hope’s nursery in both theirs and Octavia’s home and while they were preparing dinner while Lincoln and Anya were in the indoor pool with Aden and Madi while Luna lounged on a lounge chair with Hope as they watch them have their fun.</p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p>“Yeah babe?”</p><p>“You know how Linc, Luna and Ahn were saying they like the sprawling grounds and privacy we have here while still being part of Polis? And how we all said we wished we weren’t as spread out within Polis so the kids can all be together more?”</p><p>“Yeah. I have actually been thinking about that myself the last couple of days and I think I have a solution, if you agree that is.”</p><p>“I think I have a solution too,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh really? How about we make it interesting then and we both say what our potential solutions are at the same time?”</p><p>“Okay, love. On three then. One…two…three!</p><p>“I think we should develop some of the land to build homes for family,” Clarke said.</p><p>“I think we should turn the estate into a family compound,” Lexa said at the same time.</p><p>Both women chuckled hearing that they seemed to have the same idea.</p><p>“It seems we had similar idea wifey,” Lexa said with a playful lilt in her voice.</p><p>“So, it seems. When you say ‘family compound’ what exactly did you have in mind Lex?”</p><p>“We have so much land here on the border of Polis. If we wanted too we could build ten large homes and still all have our own backyards without our homes being on top of each other but while also being close enough that it will only be a short walk or golf cart ride away from any other house. So, I was thinking we could build homes for Lincoln and Luna, Anya and hopefully Raven and Octavia. We would still be able to enjoy the beauty of all the trees and the view of the valley but we’d have them closer and our kids could more easily spend time together. Plus, we already have all things children love to have in their yards, we have what is really a smaller playground, soccer field, pool, etc. and Linc and I already talked about building a large treehouse amongst those four trees that form a perfect square at the edge of the yard. We can add other things too still. I just think it’d be nice to have everyone closer and I think it’d be very beneficial for the children and…”</p><p>“Lex, breathe. You already know I had a similar idea. I was thinking along the same lines myself. I think it’s a wonderful idea but I had one hang-up.”</p><p>“Let me guess, what to do if Raven doesn’t forgive Anya after she finally talks to her and learns why she acted and reacted the way she did,” Lexa asked Clarke with a knowing look.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“I thought about that. I think she’ll forgive Anya though; in fact I’m almost positive she will,” Lexa said confidently.</p><p>“What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“Anya asked me for Octavia’s number yesterday because she wanted to check on Raven and Elio herself. I asked O if she was okay with that and she said she was. Octavia, called coincidentally while we were on a break at practice today and told me Anya called her and explained everything after she apparently gave Anya a verbal smack down. Octavia said she told Anya she’d try to get Raven more open to the possibility of talking and reconciling between now and when they fly here Friday. In a show of good faith, after Anya also threatened to end her if she hurt Raven again, O also opened up to Anya about why she changed and did what she did and apparently, Anya and Octavia have now formed some strange fledgling friendship. So, with Octavia and Anya each knowing the truth about each other I’m confident we will see a reconciliation.”</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t expect Octavia to open up to Anya without really knowing her. Out of everyone Anya was the one I thought Octavia would have the hardest time forming a bond with, if she ever was able to do so. I’m proud of them both for opening up to each other though. Maybe everything will be okay then. But, for argument’s sake, what do we do if Anya and my sister don’t reconcile?”</p><p>“We offer them each a house and agree to build them as far apart from each other as possible so they can have their own separate lives while also being close enough to allow for easier co-parenting.”</p><p>“Okay, I think that could work Lexa. Would our guesthouse be converted into one of their homes or would we retain it as a guesthouse,” Clarke asked curiously.</p><p>“We would keep it as a guesthouse. I was thinking the other homes could maybe form a half-circle around the backyard and perhaps we could create an underground tunnel system like we have on the island to facilitate walking, golf carts or ATVs for travel between the houses especially for times of poor weather. We could maybe even have an underground parking structure to keep vehicles that aren’t used daily and thus don’t need to be in our regular garages.”</p><p>“I like that idea. I know we need them all to agree but maybe we can use tonight to try and find out details they all would love to have in their dream homes and then maybe we can draft up rough plans for the compound and each home to show them this weekend once Rae and O are home and hopefully after Raven and Anya have kissed and made up.”</p><p>“I think you should create the draft drawings Clarke. You are as talented as they come when it comes to art and these drafts don’t need to be blueprints, rather a concept drawing to show them all what the compound could look like and an idea of what their homes could look like. If they agree we’d all meet with the architect to be able to finalize the exact specifications but we don’t need to do that for showing them the concept. Is that something you think you could do or even want to do?”</p><p>“You really want me to do it,” Clarke asked in awe.</p><p>“Of course! You are the most talented artist on the planet and if anyone can bring our idea to life to show our family how amazing this could be, it’s you my love,” Lexa said sincerely before fully turning away from her work at the counter so she could lean in and kiss her wife chastely.</p><p>“I guess it’s settled then. We’ll work to find out what their dream homes would look like and what amenities they would have tonight and maybe even tomorrow and starting tomorrow, I’ll work on drafting the concept designs. Maybe I’ll come to practice with you tomorrow and work in your office while I keep an eye on all three kids so I can get some sketching done without the chance of Lincoln, Luna or Anya seeing what I’m up too.”</p><p>“Sounds like a perfect plan babe.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After their conversation before dinner on Wednesday, Clarke made quick work of drawing the concept designs for what they’d decided to call “The Woods Family Estate” as they didn’t really like the word “compound.” On Thursday, Clarke managed to complete the concept designs during practice as practice ran from 8am until 4pm that day due to the Olympics beginning in only a few short weeks. While she was working on the designs and keeping an eye on Aden, Madi and Hope, Lincoln and Luna were at their house putting the final touches on Hope’s nursery there. Together with Octavia they had agreed to have identical nurseries so once they were finished with theirs, they went to the guesthouse to get to work on that nursery since the paint would be dry by then. On Monday and Tuesday, Niylah had painted each nursery a paler grey before painting trees and woodland animals, including raccoons, on three walls to give a forest and woodland animal theme, while leaving the fourth wall simply painted the pale grey so Lincoln, Luna and Octavia could create an identical family photo collage wall for their daughter. By Friday morning, the nurseries were completely done, except for the photo collages as Lincoln and Luna wanted to create that with Octavia. What they all didn’t know though, was that after Niylah finished painting the nurseries for Lincoln, Luna and Octavia, since it wasn’t particularly safe for Clarke do so due to the fumes, she went to Anya’s house to paint the walls of the room Anya and Raven had decided, after their pregnancy scare, would make the perfect nursery in their home. Since that scare, Anya and Raven had designed their dream nursery and Anya was making that dream become a reality. She hoped that when Raven saw it she would truly believe that Anya was fully committed to them and raising their child together. Anya didn’t tell anyone she was doing this though because she wanted it to be a special surprise for Raven. By early Friday afternoon, Anya had their nursery done as well and all that was left was to wait for Raven to return to Polis later that day.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of planning their family estate and the various nursery preparations, the extended Woods family had a quiet week. Everyone had been over to see Hope, with the exception of Abby and Bellamy. Abby had gone out of town for a medical conference on Monday and would now be back until Friday so she was unable to meet the little girl but she was looking forward to meeting her when she returned home. Bellamy meanwhile, had effectively been banned from any of the Woods family homes. They may have understood his fears of failure as a brother and chosen not to destroy his entire life due to his threat, but they also didn’t take the threat lightly. First thing Monday morning, Lincoln had filed an emergency petition for a restraining order against Bellamy which was easily granted thanks to Octavia having named him on the birth certificate. Lincoln had discussed the matter at length with Luna and they felt it was best to file the restraining order at least until they could fully talk through the situation with Octavia. They hoped Bellamy was serious with his apology but did not want to take any chances with their daughter. Murphy however, was not included in the restraining order, so he did visit throughout the week like most of their family. He had told them Bellamy was saddened to receive the restraining order but understood why it was filed.</p><p>The restraining order was quite extensive and prohibited Bellamy from being within 1,000 feet of not only Hope but also Lincoln and Octavia, as they were Hope's biological parents. The provision also applied to Luna, due to her engagement to Lincoln and the document Octavia had had notarized before Lexa left the center with Hope indicating that Luna was also Hope's mother. Due to Lincoln and Luna temporarily living at Clarke and Lexa's though, as well as Octavia's residence being on their property, Bellamy was also prohibited from the estate in addition to Lincoln and Luna's home. He was further prohibited from being at the workplace of Lincoln, Luna or Octavia. Bellamy also could not contact any of the protected parties. Since Bellamy was still employed by Trikru, even though he was officially in probation due to his threats, he was placed on an unpaid administrative leave until a final hearing could be held to determine whether the restraining order should become permanent. Due to the severity of the allegations, the hearing was set for one week after Octavia would return to Polis, May 7th. Bellamy was notified by Triku, Inc. in-house counsel that should the order become permanent, his employment would be terminated immediately. Bellamy was indeed saddened by the situation but he knew he brought it upon himself. He was only grateful that the restraining order did not include Murphy, as he did not want the other man to be punished for things he did not do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was now Friday and the Woods clan was preparing for Octavia and Raven’s return. They knew Octavia would not want a huge welcome home party, so instead they had decided to have a low-key family dinner. Initially, they planned for it only to consist of Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Lincoln, Luna and Hope but Indra, Nyko and Abby, who all knew Octavia, asked if they could attend as well. Indra and Nyko assured everyone that they wanted to be there to show their support for Octavia, even though they didn’t know what happened but they trusted their children when they told them Octavia had changed. Abby, who also didn’t know the truth about what happened, wanted to see the young woman who was like another daughter to her for most of her life. Because of these reasons, the group agreed to let them attend. Madison was looking forward to seeing Octavia again but did not want to impose as she had never spent much time with the woman and therefore did not want to overwhelm her with people she didn’t know or feel comfortable around on her first night in her new home. Anya meanwhile, wanted to attend to see her new friend Octavia, but mostly she wanted to see Raven but decided to stay home as she didn’t want to overwhelm her possible girlfriend but maybe ex-girlfriend or force her to talk to her before she was ready. Due to this, the final guest list was Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Lincoln, Luna, Hope, Indra, Nyko and Abby. Indra had also volunteered to cook dinner, making Octavia’s favorite; New Orleans style jambalaya with cornbread and beignets for dessert.</p><p>Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna had also debated during the week whether or not any of them should fly out to Portland to meet Octavia and Raven or if they should simply wait at the airstrip or at the estate. It turned out that Madi and Aden were quite opinionated on the subject. They had taken the twins and Hope to see Dr. Friedman for standard checkups during the week and he assured them all that Hope was old enough to fly. The second the twins heard this they declared that the two of them and Hope should be waiting outside the center for their Aunties, with a sign and balloons, to make sure Octavia especially knew how excited they were to have her come home. The catch with the twins’ plan though was that the adults had to come too. Lexa had tried to explain to her children that they didn’t want to overwhelm Octavia but her children had apparently inherited her determined nature because they informed her that they all talked to Octavia daily so that meant seeing them all would not be overwhelming. And that is how Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Aden, Madi and Hope ended up on the Woods family jet just before 1:30pm, taking off for Portland, Maine. And yes, they did have signs and balloons they would inflate upon landing as well as custom made shirts to mark the occasion.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the gang were making their way to Portland Friday afternoon, Octavia and Raven were having one final session together before Octavia was formally discharged and able to go home. The women had spent the week working on strengthening their renewed friendship while Octavia also finished up her inpatient program.</p><p>On Monday, the women had their first therapy session together and more than a few tears were shed. Octavia opened up even more that day; she told Raven more about Pike and how his abuse impacted her and she also confessed something she had never told anyone outside of therapy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback – Octavia and Raven’s First Therapy Session Together</strong>
</p><p>“Octavia, today we have made excellent progress with rebuilding your friendship with Raven and I commend you both for baring your hearts to each other today to restart your friendship from a place of open communication and brutal honesty. But Octavia, I noticed you are holding back a little bit in regards to the period between your breakup with Raven and this past December. Is there anything from that period of time that you would like Raven to know that may better help the two of you repair and rebuild your friendship,” Josephine asked.</p><p>“There is but I’m scared of your reaction, Raven,” Octavia said nervously.</p><p>“O, I promise to fully listen and not judge just as we each agreed to do at the beginning of our session. Whatever it is you can tell me,” Raven assured.</p><p>“Okay…My senior year of high school was also your first year at MIT since you transferred after you completed your first year at Polis and I was so proud of you for getting into MIT since it was your dream school. We were obviously not speaking at all while you finished your degree in record time because of all the college classes you took in school but um I kept track of your achievements back then. Your first semester at MIT you had that robotics competition at the beginning of October, remember?”</p><p>“Yea, of course I do, that’s when NASA first approached me. But how do you know about that?”</p><p>“I kept track of your achievements and when I saw the article about the upcoming competition, it listed participants and your name was on the list. You were the only person to enter by yourself and not as part of a team too which was amazing, by the way. Anyway, that article included profiles on all competitor creations. You created that little rover that you said you hoped would be able to one day not only conduct missions to Mars but also other planets in our solar system. I um, kind of submitted the profile on your robot rover to NASA’s recruiting department. I knew that you wanted to work for NASA one day and you are Jake Griffin’s daughter so I was hoping between the profile and your family legacy of achievement in NASA that they’d take a look at your project. I knew they had summer internship programs and I really wanted you to be able to get one and get your foot in the door so you could hopefully get your dream job. Well, to my surprise, they emailed me back and said they were very impressed with what I sent them and they told me they were sending a recruiter to the competition to see your rover in action and meet with you.”</p><p>“Y…you sent NASA the profile on my submission? They told me I had been recommended to them but they never would say by who. I always assumed one of my professors did it. Octavia, they didn’t offer me an internship after that competition, they offered me a job. That competition led to them inviting me to a meeting the following day where they also took a look at my portfolio of creations, including my design specs for a compact shuttle to make transportation of astronauts more efficient and fast. The shuttle I’m in the process of actually making a reality now. I…I can’t believe you did that for me. Even after everything?”</p><p>“I always cared, even though that meant I’d feel some pain. I suppressed my feelings for all of you to protect myself but they didn’t just disappear. I didn’t just contact NASA though. I told your dad about the competition and he obviously knew why we broke up but I think he knew something else was going on and hoped one day I’d open up to him but anyway, I told him about it and he surprised me with a plane ticket to Boston so I could go see your competition. He came with me, of course and we made there to see everything. You were so good Raven! God, your demonstration was amazing and the way you presented it was perfect. When it was over we left and I asked Jake why he didn’t approach you and he told me that you had told him and Abby about the competition but specifically asked them not to come so he didn’t want to let you know he broke his promise. He made me swear to never tell you he was there, even if I one day told you I was, but with him gone I feel like you deserve to know the whole truth. I have a video on my phone from that day you know. He never knew I took it, he thought I was taking pictures of you, but he was so proud of you and I don’t know something just made me record it. Do you…do you want to see it?”</p><p>“You have a video of my dad from that day on your phone, right now,” Raven asked trying not to get her hopes up.</p><p>“Y..yeah, I do. I’ve kept it all this time since that competition was only a few days before…,” Octavia trailed off growing emotional thinking about the fact that Jake passed away two days after they returned home from Boston.</p><p>“I...I want to s…see it…please,” Raven said as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>Octavia looked to Josephine for permission to show Raven the video and when she received a nod, she pulled out her phone and went to her “family” album where the video was marked as a favorite. She turned her phone on its side for best viewing the short video then handed the phone to Raven who angled it so they could both watch and then with a shaky finger pressed play.</p><p>“Octavia, look! Raven’s up now. Look at that rover, it looks so much more indestructible than the ones we currently use for missions. Just look at that frame and suspension support…,” Jake said with such awe and pride in his voice as Octavia interrupted him.</p><p>“Jake, you know I know nothing about engineering,” Octavia said with a chuckle, “I do think it looks cool though and look she even painted a raven on the side!”</p><p>
  <em>“Octavia, I’ve told you that you can still call me Dad despite what happened. You will always be my kid but I just hope one day you can tell me what’s really going on because I know you wouldn’t have done what you did unless something prompted it. I love you Octavia, and that will never change and no matter what you can always come to me, kiddo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe we can get lunch Monday? I’m a senior so I can leave after my last class which finishes at 11:45. I…I would like to talk to you, maybe I can get the words out with you,” Octavia said hoping she’d have the courage to fight through Pike’s conditioning to tell Jake what was happening because she knew he could help her, or he’d find someone who could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, sweetheart. Meet me at the office after class and we’ll go out to lunch. Whatever is going on just know that I will do everything in my power to help you,” Jake sincerely said as he pulled Octavia into a side hug and placed a kiss to the top of her head causing the video footage to go blurry and the camera got momentarily mushed between Jake and Octavia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know…Jake, look! She’s doing a demonstration with it now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, my God! Look at my little girl. God, I was not nearly as talented as her at this age. Look at how it has enough traction to stick to the different surfaces she’s set up even with the power of that wind machine attempting to blow it off course. My daughter is so talented. I am so proud of her. Mark my words Octavia, Raven’s going to change the world and she doesn’t even know it yet,” Jake said sincerely as the camera caught a lone tear escape and trail down his face right before the video ended.</em>
</p><p>When the video ended, Raven and Octavia were both in tears, and even Josephine had tears welling in her eyes just from hearing the audio of the video. Raven took a few moments to compose herself but instead she pulled Octavia up from her seat and engulfed her in a tight hug as she continued to cry. After a couple of moments though she pulled back and once the pair reclaimed their seats she softer spoke.</p><p>“Th…thank you for th…that. I mi…miss him so much but th…that vi…video means ever…everything to me. He rea…really liked my ro…rover,” a still crying Raven choked out.</p><p>“Yeah he did. He didn’t stop talking about it the entire way back to Arkadia. He even told the stewardess on the flight all about you and your rover. He was so proud of you Rae. I’m sorry I didn’t show this right after he passed but I didn’t think you’d appreciate me showing up right after and I didn’t think you’d want me at the funeral so when Clarke asked if I was coming, I told her no because I didn’t want to upset you but I was there; I snuck in right before services began and sat in the back. Clarke ended up spotting me when she gave the eulogy but she never questioned me about it. I’ll send the video to you though so you have it,” Octavia said as she did just that and sent the final video ever made with Jake Griffin in it to Raven.</p><p>“Thank you…this means the world to me and thank you for submitting my name to NASA recruiting and coming to that competition with Dad. I never knew how much it’d mean to me for him to have been there until just now when I watched that video. I know I already forgave you but the more we talk the more I see how much my best friend was still there even though it caused you pain and triggered you because of the conditioning. You’re one of the strongest people I know, Octavia and I’m so glad I get to have you in my life again,” Raven said genuinely as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m just grateful to have a second chance at being your friend. I promise to always be here as your friend Raven. I’ll always be here for you and Elio. I know I’m not anything to Elio but I will always be there for your child. I won’t screw this second chance up,” Octavia said determinedly.</p><p>“O, you’re not nothing to Elio. You’re Elio’s Aunty O, if you want to be that is. I know we’re just starting to rebuild our friendship but it’s like no time has passed even though obviously, it has. I know you won’t take this second chance for granted, Octavia so if you want to be Aunty O to Elio just like you are to Aden and Madi and probably will be to Sprout, Kit and Squid then you’re Aunty O.”</p><p>Octavia succumbed to fresh tears herself now hearing Raven so confidently declare that she was Aunty O, if she wanted to be. Before she could get the words out she simply started to nod her head before finally saying, “I…I’d really like to be Aunty O.”</p><p>“Well then Aunty O, come January you’ll have a new niece or nephew to love,” Raven said with a huge smile that reached her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the week the women had alternated between therapy sessions together and individual sessions for Octavia. When one or both of them were not in therapy, Octavia could be found outside on the field practicing her skills. Michelle continued to scrimmage with Octavia and Raven would film certain parts of the practice to send to Lexa who would in turn evaluate the footage and then call Octavia that evening to discuss what she saw and pointers for improving or when warranted straight up praise what she saw. The women had also taken to journaling, so they could get their thoughts and feelings out in a healthy manner. Octavia, tended to journal about her therapy and hopes and dreams for the future while Raven, tended to journal about Anya and Elio; Raven was still torn about whether or not she’d be ready to talk to the woman when she returned home but as each day passed she became more confident that no matter what happened with Anya, she and Elio would be okay even if Anya did walk away for good.</p><p>On Thursday, Raven had an individual session with Josephine, who has suggested the session because she had gathered that Raven was struggling with her pregnancy and the state of her relationship with Anya. She had asked about Raven’s reasoning for staying at the center with Octavia that week instead of staying in Polis to try and talk things out with Anya which led Raven to opening up about her struggles with Anya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback – Raven’s Session on Thursday</strong>
</p><p>“Raven, why did you choose to remain here this week with Octavia instead of home in Polis where you could attempt to talk things out with Anya?”</p><p>“That’s a loaded question Doc. I guess it goes back to January, that’s when we started down this path I guess,” Raven said dejectedly.</p><p>“Can you elaborate?”</p><p>“We had a pregnancy scare in January. Anya isn’t supposed to be able to get me pregnant naturally due to the hormones, or at least it’s very unlikely that she would but we still had a scare. Obviously, I wasn’t pregnant then but it changed things. We’ve been together for years but we never really put pressure on ourselves to get married or have kids. I always wanted them but there no time table for having them and then after the scare…”</p><p>“What happened after the scare?”</p><p>“That’s when she gave me the promise ring and we talked and said we wanted kids. We ended up designing our dream nursery on this app Anya found. We even picked the room in our house, well I guess it’s just her house now, that would be perfect for a nursery. Then before Clarke and Lexa’s destination wedding we started the IVF process. When we came back from Greece we began our first round of IVF. We ended up with four embryos which I thought was amazing considering the uphill battle we were likely to face. They implanted one and froze the rest but a few weeks later the pregnancy test was negative. I told her I wanted to try again but Anya completely shut me out after that. She wouldn’t even say good morning to me or tell me she loved me even if I said it to her,” Raven said as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened Raven; I’m sure her shutting you out hurt you deeply and confused you.”</p><p>“It did. She even started coming home after she knew I’d be asleep and then leaving before I got up. Then a couple days before I came here, the clinic called and wanted to run a blood test again. It turned out there was a fuck up and my results weren’t actually my results. Then the next day, they called me again and wanted me to come in for the results. I called Anya because I wanted her to go with me but she sent my call to voicemail so I went alone,” Raven said as silent tears began to fall.</p><p>“What happened at the doctor’s office?”</p><p>“They took me back to the doctor’s office and she told me my negative result was wring and I really was pregnant. They even did a sonogram that day. Elio looks like a little dot on it but still it’s the first picture of my baby, you know?”</p><p>“I understand completely. I felt the same way the first time Gabriel and I saw our eldest for the first time on the ultrasound machine. What happened when you left the doctor’s office?”</p><p>“I went to tell Anya. I was so happy and since we had talked about kids and were planning for them I thought she’d be thrilled. I…I thought it would jar her out of her funk and give me my Anya back but I was wrong. She told me she couldn’t do this anymore and we were over. I had been given a copy of the test results and I set it on her desk thinking she’d change her mind when she read the results but instead she grabbed the paper, looked at it and then crumpled it and threw it in the trash. I was crying and asked her if she was honestly saying she didn’t want me, didn’t want us and she told me she meant what she said so I ran out of the office in tears,” Raven explained as more tears fell.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you went through that but Raven, from everything you’ve told me about Anya her behavior seems very much so out of character. Are you sure there isn’t another explanation for her behavior? Are you sure it’s not a misunderstanding?”</p><p>“It’s hard to misunderstand when you ask for clarification and she tells you she meant what she said,” Raven bit out.</p><p>“But are you sure she actually read the results? It sounds to me like Anya was upset when you got the false negative and given her low probability at successfully creating a child with you I think it’s reasonable to believe she may have withdrawn from your relationship because she felt she failed you. Is it possible that she got scared when you said you wanted to try again? Have you considered the possibility that she was pushing you away thinking any further attempts at IVF with her sperm would continue to yield negative tests so she pushed you away hoping you’d leave and eventually find someone else to have the family you dreamed of with?”</p><p>“She read the results though,” Raven said angrily.</p><p>“You told her you wanted to try again. Most IVF clinics will give you a schedule for each round on their letterhead. So, isn’t it possible she saw the letterhead and, knowing you said you wanted to try again, thought you had handed her a schedule for a second round of IVF and reacted as she did because she was scared to try again?”</p><p>“But she said she didn’t want us!”</p><p>“She had just said your relationship was over, correct?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you phrased your questions as ‘are you honestly telling me you don’t want me, don’t want us’?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So, isn’t is possible she thought you were talking about ‘us’ as in you and her and your relationship?”</p><p>Raven sat in thought for a few moments because she had honestly never considered that possibility. When she finally did respond, she seemed defeated.</p><p>“I guess it’s possible but if that’s what she thought why didn’t she come after me? When I packed all my things I left her a note on her nightstand and I specifically told her my feelings and mentioned the baby; I even included the sonogram picture I had had made for her. I left my promise ring on top of the letter too so there’s no way she missed it but she didn’t chase after me and if this is just a misunderstanding wouldn’t she have come after me?”</p><p>“Raven, when you and Octavia first came to a session together I asked you why you came here and you told me that you had overheard a couple conversations between your sister-in-law, Lexa, and Octavia. You also said that right before you decided to leave your sister’s house you heard Lexa telling Octavia that everything was a bug misunderstanding with Anya and that Anya would be arriving shortly to tlak to you, so she did chase after you but you fled instead of staying to talk to her. You also told me that when Octavia notified Lexa that you were here she asked Octavia to tell you that it was a misunderstanding and that Anya did want you and your child. Octavia has also discussed in our other sessions the fact that she has had a conversation with Anya herself and that Anya explained everything to her but asked her not to explain it to you because she wants to tell you herself. Although she has honored Anya’s wishes, Octavia even told you herself that everything is a huge misunderstanding. So, Raven, why have you not considered the possibility that everything truly is a big misunderstanding with Anya?”</p><p>“I’m scared,” Raven quietly admitted after a moment.</p><p>“Why are you scared?”</p><p>“Because, what if I get my hopes up that it is a big misunderstanding and then I talk to her and it turns out that it’s not and she truly wants nothing to do with me or Elio?”</p><p>“Then you lean on your sister, Lexa, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, your mom and anyone else in your network; you allow them to be there for you. You can be a single mom if you have to be but what if you don’t? What if Anya does want you and your child? You’ve called her your soulmate and if that’s how you honestly feel you don’t give up on that, you fight for that.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have run without talking to her, should I?”</p><p>“I can’t answer that for you. I get why you felt like you need to get closure with Octavia before moving on with your life and fully entering this new and exciting chapter. However, I do think you need to have one more conversation with Anya. No matter the outcome of that conversation is you need closure on the issue of whether or not Anya wants you and/or your child before you can truly begin to prepare for the new adventure you’ll be embarking on come January.”</p><p>“I think you’re right, Doc. I don’t know if I have the strength to talk to Anya alone though.”</p><p>“I think you do possess that strength. Not many people could have forgiven Octavia as quickly as you did regardless of the circumstances, yet you did and that shows true strength. If you feel you need moral support though, perhaps your sister and Lexa could sit in, that way both you and Anya would have your sisters present but you’d also have your sister-in-laws who care about you just as much as your siblings,” Josephine said thoughtfully.</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that. Yeah, okay. I can do that. If I don’t think I can talk t her alone I’m sure Clarke and Lexa would be there to offer support because that’s something they’d do. Okay, I can do that,” Raven said even though her voice didn’t sound particularly confident.</p><p>“Don’t put pressure on yourself to force yourself into having that conversation until you’re ready but try to have it so you can fully move on to preparing to become a parent, one way or the other.”</p><p>“Okay, I can do that. Thank you for talking things out with me even though I’m not actually a patient.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure. You have my card if you need to reach me once you’re back in Polis and don’t be afraid to call if you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p><p>When Octavia and Raven returned to what had become their room, they did a final check to make sure their belongings were all packed before making their way downstairs to the intake and discharge unit. Walking in the doors, they were met with smiling faces. All in all, it only took about ten minutes for Octavia to be formally discharged and receive her certificate of completion as well as the information sheet detailing her upcoming outpatient appointments for both individual and family therapy with Dr. Turner as well as her phone check-ins with Josephine. Once she had the folder of paperwork secured in the outside zipper of one of her suitcases, Octavia led Raven back out to the hallway where they then proceeded to walk towards the entrance to the center so they could head out and meet the car Lexa had said would be waiting for them. When they reached the lobby though they were met by Michelle.</p><p>“Michelle?”</p><p>“Did you really think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye to you first?”</p><p>“I thought you’d be busy,” Octavia said with a shrug.</p><p>“That may be the case but I still wanted to tell you both goodbye and that I hope to see you when I’m in Polis next.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“Good. And Octavia, I am proud of you and all that you accomplished here. I hope to see you wearing a Warriors jersey next season too. But for now, good luck and get on out of here, I know you want to get home to Polis and to your daughter. And Raven, I do hope everything works out for you back home.”</p><p>“Thank you, Michelle, and thank you for letting me stay here this week,” Raven said.</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I do have to go now but have a safe flight. Bye ladies.”</p><p>“Bye Michelle,” Octavia and Raven said before turning and making their way to the front doors of the center.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Octavia was getting discharged and then saying goodbye to Michelle with Raven, the gang were outside the center, standing alongside the side of the limo they are gotten for the occasion, so they could all ride together, while holding their sings and balloons.</p><p>The group were standing so that Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Luna were standing directly in front of the side of the limo while Aden and Madi were standing in front of them, each holding a sign they had made with help from their mommies and Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna. Aden’s sign was made of red poster board with glitter gold writing that said “Congratulations Aunty O! We’re Proud of You!” Along the bottom of the sign, Clarke had helped Aden draw a family portrait consisting of Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Anya, Raven, Madi, Hope and himself. The each had smiles on their faces. Madi’s sign on the other hand, was on black poster board with gold glitter writing that read “Lets Go Home Aunty O &amp; Aunty Rae, We Missed You!” with a glitter gold heart drawn under the words. Lexa and Lincoln meanwhile, were holding the red and black balloons, the twins insisted they needed, as they were standing at the ends while Clarke and Luna were in the middle and standing next to their respective partner. Luna also held Hope in her arms who was awake and happily taking in the world around her. When asked why they chose red and black poster board and balloons, Aden and Madi simply told them that red and black were the colors for the Polis Warriors, as if that was all the explanation needed. In addition to the signs and balloons, they were all wearing custom made baseball jersey type shirts, and a onesie version in Hope's case, that were white with deep red arms that read "Welcome Home! We Love You!" and on the back "Woods" was written across the shoulders followed by the names of each of their family members, including Octavia, Raven, Abby, Nyko and Madison who did not possess the Woods last name, as well as the nicknames for all unborn members of the family. All writing was in black.</p><p>“Alright guys, they should be coming out at any moment. Michelle said they’d be leaving around 3:30pm and it’s 3:27pm,” Lexa said as she took a final look at the group and smiled seeing how ready they all were to greet Octavia and Raven.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them! It’s been soooooo long since we saw them,” Aden said excitedly but also with a slight whine.</p><p>“We get to all be a family again,” Madi happily chirped, clearly excited to be welcoming Aunty O home for the first time since December.</p><p>“Today marks a new beginning for us as a family and I think it will be the start of something great,” Clarke said hopefully.</p><p>“I agree. There will be growing pains, especially as O, Luna and I figure out custody arrangements but we’re all family and we’ll grow together,” Lincoln said just as hopeful as his sister-in-law.</p><p>“They’re going to be surprised to see us all here but I’m glad we did this and so is Hope, huh? You’re excited to see Mommy aren’t you,” she cooed at her daughter.</p><p>“Look, the doors are starting to open; I bet that’s them,” Lexa said, excitement clear in her town.</p><p>Moments later, the doors fully opened allowing two figures to exit the building. Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Aden and Madi held their breath for a few seconds, the anticipation of being reunited with two members of their family growing, when finally, one of the figures noticed them and the only sound heard was a surprised whisper saying, “oh. my. God.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, you guys have had a lot of cliffhanger type endings lately but I want Octavia to have a proper homecoming chapter so I chose to end this chapter where I did so her homecoming can receive the detail it deserves.</p><p>But, how do you all feel about that Jake video reveal?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a transitional chapter to get us ready for the full homecoming celebrations but I hope you still enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re almost to the doors, are you ready to go to your new home?”</p>
<p>“More than anything, Rae. I’m scared though,” Octavia said as she stoped just before the doors and turned to Raven.</p>
<p>“You’re scared they won’t actually accept you and you’re scared you won’t be able to handle parenting with Lincoln and Luna, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Even after all this time you know what I’m thinking without me having to actually say it?”</p>
<p>“Some things you never unlearn I guess,” Raven said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I guess so…But yes, that’s what I’m afraid of. It’s one thing to talk to me on the phone but another seeing being around each other face-to-face. What if they all can’t really handle having me around every day and what if Lincoln and Luna realize I’m not worthy of being Hope’s mom and they seek sole custody,” Octavia said worriedly as she nervously bit her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“O, stop worrying. They all love you. Lincoln and Luna forgave you, I’ve forgiven you and I’m pretty sure my sister and Lexa are close to forgiving you too after our talk this past weekend. They’re all excited to have you back home. If Clarke and Lexa didn’t want you around they’d have never offered you the guesthouse and Lexa definitely wouldn’t have offered you a camp contract. Everything is going to be okay. Now come on, lets go see what car dear old Lex sent for us so we can head home and get you reunited with your daughter,” Raven said as she hugged Octavia before pulling back and walking out the front doors together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two newly reunited friends, walked out the front double doors of the Creative Solutions for Lifelong Healing Recovery Center and instantly stoped in their tacks when Octavia pulled them both to a halt as she began to tear up at the sight before them.</p>
<p>“Oh. my. God.”</p>
<p>“O, why did we….oh my God!”</p>
<p>“Rae, you see them too?”</p>
<p>“Do I see most of our family standing in front of a freaking limo dressed alike with signs and balloons? Yeah, I see them. I should have known they’d do this. Look at them O, if you needed proof they want you home there it is,” Raven said as she broke out into a huge smile.</p>
<p>Octavia simply broke out into a huge smile of her own. Before either woman could do anything further though, Aden and Madi were seen dropping their signs as they took off running towards them. Raven wanted Octavia to have that moment so she stayed rooted to her spot but Octavia? Octavia, took off running herself and when the twins were close enough to jump into her arms, she opened hers and caught them effortlessly and hugged them close to her chest and peppered kisses all over their faces before settling them on her hips, smiling down at them wider than anyone had seen her smile lately, unless she was talking about Hope of course.</p>
<p>“I missed you two so much,” Octavia said as tears began to well in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Miss you too,” Aden and Madi, who were growing emotional themselves, mumbled into her neck.</p>
<p>“I love you both so much and I’m so sorry I had to go away for a while but I promise I’m getting better every day and I will do everything in my power not to leave again, okay,” Octavia said as tears began to spill over.</p>
<p>“You will come home now, right,” Aden nervously asked.</p>
<p>“We want you home, Hope wants you home too Aunty O,” Madi quickly added.</p>
<p>“Shh, everything is okay. I’m coming home; I’m coming home for good,” Octavia said sincerely before placing another kiss to each child’s temple.</p>
<p>When Octavia looked back at the rest of their family who had come to greet them, her eyes immediately went to Luna who was walking forward with Hope in arms, making Octavia cry more.</p>
<p>“Hope missed you Aunty O,” Aden whispered when she saw where his aunt was looking.</p>
<p>“You can put us down Aunty O, it’s okay we know you love us but you’re a mommy now and mommies want to be with their kids,” Madi said as she and Aden began to wiggle to be let down.</p>
<p>Octavia gently set Aden and Madi back on the ground but she was in a daze and had eyes only for her daughter. When Luna finally reached her, she heard Luna whisper to Hope.</p>
<p>“Hope, look it’s Mommy. Mommy gets to come home with us today baby girl. I know she missed you. Do you want to say hi to Mommy, I bet you do. Daddy and I love you sweetheart, and love your cuddles, but I think Mommy needs cuddles now,” Luna whispered as she cooed to her daughter and place her gently in Octavia’s arms.</p>
<p>Octavia was already in tears simply from seeing everyone there waiting for her but when the twins ran to her she really got emotional but that was nothing compared to the wave of emotions that hit her the second her daughter was placed in her arms and she was able to hold her for the first time in a week. Aden and Madi had rejoined their parents but Luna remained with Octavia, and seeing the woman fully breakdown as she held her daughter close, she wrapped the younger woman into a hug, being mindful of their daughter between them and spoke softly so that only Octavia could hear her.</p>
<p>“Everything is going to be okay, Octavia. Out family is together now and we will always stay that way. You, Lincoln and I are a team and we always will be. She’s our daughter and she’s missed you just as much as you missed her. How about we take our girl home and spend some time together as a family?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you for accepting her, and I guess me too into your family, you didn’t have too…”</p>
<p>Luna pulled back at Octavia’s words and looked her in the eyes and said seriously, but also with a smile, “I love Hope and there was not a second where I ever considered not accepting her as my child. You and Lincoln created her yes, but I instantly fell in love with her and I love her just as much as I love River. I will always accept and love any part of Lincoln and Hope, is one of the parts of him. I know things would always be easy Octavia, and we have a lot to figure out still, but you are her mother so you will always be part of this family. I should be thanking you for being willing to allow another woman to parent your child just the same as you. I will always be thankful to you for giving us Hope and I hope that over time we can become good friends.”</p>
<p>Octavia’s tears were slowing down but a few fresh ones escaped as she listened to Luna’s words and truly let their meaning sink in before softly replying after a few moments.</p>
<p>“I’d really like for us to be friends and I hope…I hope I can be in River’s life as well,” she said shyly at the end.</p>
<p>“Of course you will be in River’s life! River is Hope’s baby brother or sister and he or she will want to know their sister’s other mom. I hope to be in the lives of any other children you may have too, if I’m being honest. I know our situation is unique, but we will figure out what dynamic works for us and all of our children best.”</p>
<p>“She’s right, you know; we have much to discuss but we are a family and you will be in River’s life and I share in the hope to be in the lives of any other children you may have,” Lincoln said, startling the women who had not heard him approach.</p>
<p>“I’d really like that too. I um, kind of had Michelle take me to this custom clothing shop in the mall yesterday while Raven was busy and well I got something for River. I hope it’s not too presumptuous but I wanted to do something. I was going to wait to give it to you but now seems like the right time to give it to you. Rae, can you grab the gift bag I showed you earlier and give it to Lincoln and Luna,” Octavia called over to Raven who had made her way over to the limo and was receiving hugs from Clarke, Lexa and the twins.</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Raven called out as she walked over to Octavia’s bags and found what she was looking for immediately. “Here you go,” Raven said as she handed the gift bag to Luna before going to rejoin her sister, sister-in-law, niece and nephew.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, open it,” Octavia encouraged with a smile as she lightly rocked her daughter who had not stopped looking at her since she was placed in her arms.</p>
<p>Luna and Lincoln opened the gift bag together and pulled out two onesies that were both the same shade of light green. The first was for a 6-9 month old and had the Trikru, Inc. logo, that was also the Kane-Woods family insignia, on the front in black with “Little Woods” written across the back shoulder area and the “1” written below it, both of which was also written in black. The second was for a 0-3 month old and it was identical to the first except the back had a “2” instead of a one. The couple realized immediately what the onesies were meant to be and it was clear that the gesture meant a lot to them and Luna got a little emotional.</p>
<p>“You got them matching sibling onesies,” Lincoln asked in awe of the gesture Octavia was making.</p>
<p>“Keep looking in the bag,” a nervously smiling Octavia said.</p>
<p>Lincoln furrowed his brow as he reached back into the bag looking for whatever else Octavia apparently had hidden in the bag. Luna meanwhile, held the onesies as if they were some of the most precious things she had ever held as she continued to look at them in pure awe. Moments later though, her gaze was brought to two adult sized shirts Lincoln was holding. He was holding two t-shirts that were identical to the onesies except on the back, one said “Daddy” and the other said “Mama”. No numbers were on their shirts. Tears began to fall from Luna’s eyes as she took in the shirts and realized exactly what Octavia was trying to say with her gesture. Lincoln meanwhile, stared at the shirt in awe as she too understood the message Octavia was trying to send.</p>
<p>“I got one too but it says ‘Mommy/Aunty’ on the back. I didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with me having one though so I won’t wear it if you don’t want me to. I just thought….,” Octavia trailed off as she tried and failed to hide her nervousness.</p>
<p>“No, these are perfect Octavia. I love them! These are our first ever matching family shirts and you should wear yours because you are part of this family and these mean more to me than you will ever know. If you’re worried about the fact that you added ‘Aunty’ to yours to cover your relationship to both children, don’t be. You are Hope’s Mommy and River will look at you as a close family member, which you are, so Aunty O seems like the perfect title to describe your relationship with River,” a clearly emotional Luna said before briefly carefully hugging Octavia once more.</p>
<p>“My fiancée said it best, Octavia; these are perfect and mean so much to me. You’re Aunty O to River, no questions asked. We should have Niylah take family pictures of all of us wearing our shirts after River is born. Thank you for these O, they’re perfect. And by the way, I’m glad to have you coming home, we all are,” Lincoln said sincerely before he too carefully hugged Octavia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lincoln and Octavia’s hug broke, he, Luna and Octavia, who still cradled Hope close to her chest, made their way over to the rest of the group who were patiently waiting for them. When they reached the others, Octavia handed Hope to Lincoln reluctantly so she could greet Clarke and Lexa, who were smiling at her. The second Hope was in Lincoln’s arms though, Octavia found herself engulfed in a hug by Clarke, who pulled her in as close as she could with her continuously growing baby bump. When the hug broke a few moments later, Lexa greeted her with a hug as well. It was only after the round of hugs was completed that conversation started once more.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on finishing your inpatient program O, we’re all so proud of you,” Clarke said sincerely.</p>
<p>“And we’re excited to have you coming home too. We can’t wait to show you the guest house. We had some décor changes made this week to suit you and your likes more,” Lexa said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Thank you both for everything. I don’t know how to thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me in the past week. But guys, you didn’t have to come out here to pick me up,” Octavia said with a chuckle, even though everyone could tell it meant a great deal to her that they had all shown up.</p>
<p>“You’re Aunty O and we had to make sure you knew how excited we are to have you moving to Polis and for you to live with us! Plus, we missed you and Aunty Rae so we had to come,” Madi stated like it was obvious.</p>
<p>“Did you see our signs and the balloons,” an excited Aden asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“I did. They’re awesome buddy. I’ve seen Warriors team apparel on our calls before so am I right that you did the signs and balloons in red and black for the Warriors?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Cause you’re Aunty O and Mommy has made a workout schedule for you but her and Aunty Alex say you remind them of Aunty Alex when you play so you gotta make the team and then red and black will be your colors too so we had to do the signs and balloons in red and black,” an overly excited Aden rambled away to explain the color choices.</p>
<p>The adults all held back their chuckles at the young boys excitement while Octavia’s face split into a big grin as she listened to her nephew.</p>
<p>“Of course, you had to use red and black. You both did so well with the signs. I really like them but what’s this about Mommy making a workout schedule,” Octavia asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Lexa hung her head sheepishly before saying, “I had Michelle forward me the schedule you set up for this past week and then I tweaked it to make it fit Warriors team warmups and common practice drills Alex and I plan to run. And before you assume that that’s you getting special treatment, it's not. Alex and I published this workout schedule on the team’s website as recommended exercises for all players and potential players.”</p>
<p>“That makes me feel better because I don’t want special treatment; I want to earn a roster spot because I earned it not because my…my um…,” Octavia trailed off unsure of what Lexa was to her now.</p>
<p>“I know, you want to earn a roster spot because your skills earned it not because of your connection to me. I meant what I said, O, you won’t get special treatment and you will be treated the same as any other player. Now, are you all ready to head home?”</p>
<p>Seeing everyone nod their heads, the group loaded everything into the trunk and then took their seats in the limo so they could begin the short drive to the airport. Everyone seemed utterly and completely happy to be together once more. Despite this happiness, Lexa noticed Raven had been looking around, almost as if she were searching for someone and she saw the crestfallen look when she took her seat in the limo and realized no one else was there. Lexa made a mental note to talk to Raven privately once they were on the jet.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way to the airport, the twins filled Octavia in on their adventures during the week, specifically all of their adventures with Hope while at Olympic team practice. Lexa had withheld a few pictures from her daily updates so she could see Octavia’s reaction when she saw them. Sure enough, Octavia spent the trip to the airport in awe of all the pictures of Hope, Aden and Madi during practices. There were pictures of Lexa holding Hope while the twins stood in front of her and they all posed with the team, Hope wearing an infant version of the team jersey as Alex held her, and many other various groupings but all featured only Lexa or Alex or Clarke, on the rare occasion she joined the photos, holding Hope. <em>Clearly Aunty Lexa is protective and won’t let just anyone hold Hope. I will never stop being thankful for them letting me back in their lives because these moments, they mean everything. I can’t wait to be in some of these pictures going forward.</em></p>
<p>When they did arrive at the airport they quickly boarded and within ten minutes they were taking off. The whole time the twins hadn’t stopped talking Octavia’s ear off. They had ventured into telling her about how they “helped” Lexa propose and it was awesome, Clarke’s proposal to Lexa that same night, the Paris and South of France trip, the wedding and everything else their Aunt had missed since December. Octavia meanwhile, hadn’t stopped smiling while listening to Aden and Madi catch her up on things, all while holding her now sleeping daughter in her arms. The rest of the group watched the scene with soft smiles as well, happy to listen to the kids very animatedly tell Octavia about everything she missed. It didn’t escape Lexa’s notice though that Raven sat off to the side, still part of the group but also clearly trying to be off on her own. When the opportunity presented itself, Lexa excused herself and discretely pulled Raven into the smaller staff quarters as that was the room closest to where Raven was sitting. Once they were both seated on the bed, as it was the only option in the room, Lexa began to speak.</p>
<p>“Raven, how are you doing really,” Lexa gently asked.</p>
<p>“Me? I’m fine, great even. This week was exactly what I needed. Now I can get started on restarting my life so I’m ready for when Elio is born,” Raven tried to say confidently but Lexa could tell she wasn’t.</p>
<p>“Rae, you and I both know that’s a crock of bullshit.”</p>
<p>“It is not!”</p>
<p>“Raven, I saw you looking around when you saw us standing outside the center and I saw how your face fell when you realized no one else was waiting in the limo so why don’t you tell me the truth; you were hoping a certain someone else was with us, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t she come? You all keep trying to tell me it’s all a misunderstanding but she didn’t come. So, if it was a misunderstanding, if she actually at least wanted Elio, why didn’t she come,” Raven asked as she buried her head in her hands and began to cry.</p>
<p>Lexa feared this would happen, which is why she had tried to convince Anya to come with them but Anya didn’t want to pressure her or upset her if she didn’t actually want to see her and she also didn’t want to face Raven’s rejection she had been convinced she’d receive if she came. Lexa had had the foresight though to secretly record her last conversation with her sister on the matter; so, instead of speaking, Lexa pulled out her phone and played the recording; even though she knew it’d be difficult for Raven to listen to.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anya, please reconsider. I really think you should come with us today.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lex, I want to. More than anything I want to. I have this perfect sequence of events in my head. I’d be standing with you guys outside the center and then they’d exit the building and Raven would be shocked to see me but after a moment she’d start running towards me and I’d start running too, meeting her half-way and wrapping her in my arms as I spun her around happier than I’ve been since I ruined everything. Then, when I’d set her back down I’d tell her the truth. I’d tell her the whole truth so she would know everything and most importantly know how much I love her and Elio. Then she’d kiss me and tell me we’d get through this together and then by the time Elio is born we’d be happy, and preferably married or at least engaged.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That sounds nice. Maybe that could happen but you’ll never know if you don’t come with us to find out.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I don’t come, I can still hang on to the dream of the perfect reconciliation but if I go with you she’s going to feel pressured to talk to me, she’ll be upset I’m there and she’ll serve me with parental rights termination papers and I don’t want that. I know I can’t stop her from serving me but I don’t want to face that, not yet…not ever actually,” Anya said as tears welled in her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you talking about Anya? Raven’s reasonable and we’ve all been telling her this is a misunderstanding, even Octavia told her that. Raven can be hot headed but why on earth do you think she’d go to that extreme after everyone has told her this was all a misunderstanding?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because I heard her say it myself,” Anya said as her shoulders completely deflated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Remember yesterday morning when I called you to tell you the surprise I had been working on for Elio and Raven would be finished before the got back to Polis today?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, you were so happy and optimistic about the gift helping to prove how serious you are about being a family and how much you love them both.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well after we hung up I was just so happy and on instinct I called Raven, like I would whenever I was really happy or excited about something so I could tell her about it. By the time, I remembered that she wasn’t speaking to me the call had been answered. I said ‘hello’ a few times but got no answer; she must have thought she declined the call and accidentally answered before putting her phone back away. Anyway, I heard her talking to someone, it was a man, and he asked her if she was sure she wanted ‘to do this’ because she wouldn’t be able to take it back if she did and Raven said she was sure. He then told her he had been able to draw up the parental rights termination papers that would and I quote ‘terminate any and all parental rights currently held by Anya Hayden Woods with respect to Baby Griffin, who is due in January 2022 and was conceived via IVF with an egg from Petitioner, Raven Victoria Griffin and sperm from Respondent Anya Hayden Woods. Upon signing, any and all parental right bestowed up Anya Hayden Woods would be permanently terminated and sole parental rights would reside with Raven Victoria Griffin.’ I hung up after that because I couldn’t listen to her talk about how she wanted to terminate my rights to my child.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anya, I can’t believe Raven would do. Something doesn’t add up…,” Lexa began but was cut off by Anya who clearly wasn’t done talking yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you understand now? Do you understand why I don’t want to go? Why I’d want to put off the inevitable just a little longer? Live with my dream a little longer before my heart is shattered into such tiny pieces it will never be put back together?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anya, maybe…,” Lexa began but was once more cut off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you have any idea what it feels like to hear the person you know is your fucking soulmate declare so nonchalantly that they’re sure they want to serve you with parental right termination papers?! It was like she didn’t even hesitate to have those papers drawn up. Am I really that terrible of a person that I don’t deserve the chance to at least explain myself; especially after she’s been told by everyone that it was a misunderstanding and that I wanted her, I wanted them?! I’m not strong enough to face that level of rejection in person and I’m not strong enough to handle being served those papers in person so I can’t come with you, no matter how much I want to see her and explain,” Anya said as she broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anya, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know any of that. I’ve been giving Raven space this week but when I talked to Octavia Thursday evening, she never mentioned that. The only think she mentioned was that Raven had had a one-on-one session with Josephine that afternoon and came back saying she had clarity and knew what she needed to do when she returned to Polis. Octavia said she didn’t elaborate but we both thought she meant she was going to listen to all of us and talk to you,” Lexa said confused by the sudden turn of events.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, she got clarity about choosing to terminate my parental rights,” Anya scoffed while tears continued to fall.</em>
</p>
<p>“Stop! Lexa, I can’t listen to this anymore,” Raven begged.</p>
<p>“It’s almost over and I need you to hear the rest,” Lexa gently but firmly said as she pressed play once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anya, do you still want to be with Raven, despite everything, despite what you overheard do you still want to be with her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course I do! She’s my soul mate, even if…even if I’m not hers,” Anya said sadly at the end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And do you want Elio? Do you want to raise Elio and be his or her Mom?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“More than anything in the world. Elio is our little miracle and I can’t imagine not being their mom,” Anya replied without hesitation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They you fight them, Anya. Take today to think and once they’re back here you fight for your family; can you do that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, I can do that. I’m going to fight for my family,” Anya said, her voice full of determination.</em>
</p>
<p>Lexa put her phone back in her pocket once the recording finished playing while Raven sobbed next to her. After a few moments, Raven’s sobs lessened so Lexa finally asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since seeing her sister-in-law for the first time in a week.</p>
<p>“What made you go to that extreme Raven?”</p>
<p>“I thought she didn’t want Elio. There was this woman, another patient, at dinner Monday and she was talking about how she had parental rights termination papers drawn up while she was pregnant after the father said he didn’t want the baby so that got me thinking about Anya and I just…I just wanted to protect Elio so I thought if we did the papers then I wouldn’t have to worry about her showing up one day and confusing him or her just to leave again…,” Raven trailed off as she cried more.</p>
<p>“But Raven, we had all been telling you it was a big misunderstanding so why go to that extreme?”</p>
<p>“On Monday, it was only Woods family members who had either directly told me it was a misunderstanding or indirectly told me when I overheard their conversations. Octavia first tried to tell me it was a misunderstanding Tuesday night but why would I listen to her on this subject when she hadn’t been around so she had no idea what was going on. I thought you all were just trying to defend your sister. The attorney at the center gets asked about parental rights termination documents all the time so he was able to bring me the finished product before my one-on-one therapy session that afternoon. I remember her calling just as he was beginning to explain everything and ask if I was sure I wanted to go forward but I swear I hit decline…but apparently, I didn’t I guess. Everything changed that afternoon though, I swear!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“When I had that one-on-one session, Josephine was finally able to get through to me that I needed to actually consider the possibility that it was really a misunderstanding. She got through to me. I don’t know if it’s because she’s not related to our family so I believed it coming from her or if it’s because she is a therapist but she got through to me. She got me to admit why I was refusing to consider that it was a misunderstanding and she got me to realize that regardless of whether or not it was a misunderstanding I needed closure. She got me to admit I was scared of hoping it was a misunderstanding just to have my hopes crushed if it really was not a misunderstanding. I even admitted I fucked up by not talking to her and I committed to talking to her when I saw her next. If I didn’t want to see her why am I so sad she wasn’t here?”</p>
<p>Lexa released a sigh before saying, “I swear you and Anya will be the reason my hair goes grey, not Clarke, not our children but rather you two.”</p>
<p>“I fucked up Lexa but so did she. We both fucked up and now neither of us knows how to fix it,” Raven said sadly.</p>
<p>“You two need to sit down and talk and you need to do it sooner rather than later. I told Anya to take today and then fight for you and Elio so I’ll tell you the same; take today and then fight for her and your family.”</p>
<p>“I will, I promise I will.”</p>
<p>“Good, now come on we better go rejoin the others before Clarke, especially, starts to worry,” Lexa said before hugging Raven and then rejoining the group in the main cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa and Raven rejoined the group, Clarke was just rejoining the group herself. Clarke had suggested the twins watch a movie in the main bedroom, knowing that Lincoln and Luna wanted to talk about the Bellamy situation before they landed in Polis. Not noticing that their mother had ulterior motives for suggesting they watch a movie, Madi and Aden had happily agreed, so long as the movie was soccer themed. Once Clarke agreed to put “Switching Goals” on, the kids had happily gone with her so she could set the movie up for them. Once she, Lexa and Raven returned to the cabin and were seated once more, Lincoln cleared his throat to signal that he wanted to talk about something.</p>
<p>“Octavia, before we land there’s something we need to talk to you about,” Lincoln nervously said.</p>
<p>“I see. Let me guess, Bellamy did something?”</p>
<p>“Wh…what makes you say that,” Lincoln stammered out.</p>
<p>“I would have expected Bellamy to come with you. He seemed supportive on the phone that day but then after that none of you would talk about him on our calls and when I’d mention him you’d all change the subject. He also never called. So, one plus one equal two and I put the pieces together,” Octavia said with a shrug. “So, what did Bellamy do?”</p>
<p>“Octavia, we didn’t do this lightly but we had to protect Hope. Monday morning Lincoln and I filed for an emergency restraining order against Bellamy. There will be a hearing on May 7th to determine if the order should become permanent but until then Bellamy cannot come near Hope, Lincoln, you or me. He can’t come to our homes, and since your address is on Lexa and Clarke’s property he can’t go to their house either. He also can’t go to any of our workplaces,” Luna began to gently explain.</p>
<p>Octavia sat there in a state of disbelief listening to Luna explain that there was a restraining order out against her brother. Before she could question what caused them to file for the restraining order, Lincoln took over explaining.</p>
<p>“Since he can’t go to our workplaces, that means he can’t go to Trikru, Inc. so he’s been placed on an unpaid administrative leave. If the order becomes permanent he will be terminated effective immediately but even if the order doesn’t become permanent he could still be terminated. He also can’t contact any of us. I can tell you’re confused and want to know what prompted us to take such drastic action…,” Lincoln trailed off as he could tell Octavia wanted to speak.</p>
<p>“What did he do, please tell me.”</p>
<p>“When you and Raven hung up that day and Madi and Aden left the room, his demeanor, his whole attitude changed. He said he acted like he had on the phone because he couldn’t react how he truly wanted to because the kids were in the room. When they were out of the room though he flipped out. I’ve never seen him like that before Octavia, it was bad, really bad,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“He didn’t understand how Luna and I could be okay with co-parenting Hope with you given what happened in the past. He felt we should have sought sole custody while you were still in Portland. He told us he’d do whatever he had to do to protect Hope from you even if…even if that meant suing us for custody himself or…,” Lincoln trailed off as he couldn’t bring himself to finish explaining what Bellamy did.</p>
<p>“Or what,” Octavia questioned, growing impatient.</p>
<p>“Or he’d take Hope by force and go somewhere where we would never find them,” Luna finished explaining for Lincoln.</p>
<p>“My brother threatened to kidnap our child,” Octavia whispered shouted as she stared at Lincoln and Luna.</p>
<p>“He did,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Then you did the right thing getting the retraining order. I know he’s hurt but I never thought he’d ever threatened to kidnap a child.”</p>
<p>“He did apologize and said he was afraid. It seems that he has a lot of guilt surrounding his abandonment of you when you where thirteen. My wife gave him a verbal beating about doing that,” Lexa said with a light chuckle as she remembered the look on Bellamy’s face as Clarke tore into him.</p>
<p>“We don’t think he’d actually kidnap Hope based on his apologies but she’s our daughter and we can’t take any chances,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t need to hear about Bellamy’s fears. What he did is inexcusable. You never threaten to take a child away from its parents and you definitely do not threaten to kidnap a child. You guys did the right thing getting the restraining order. I know we can’t avoid dealing with this situation but today is a good day and today marks a new beginning for all of us so lets just enjoy today and this weekend and then we can deal with Bellamy on Monday, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the rest agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the flight, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Raven and Octavia talked and enjoyed each other’s company. Octavia and Raven filled the group in on their week at the center while Lexa filled everyone in about the Olympic team, Clarke talked about the progress with the Arkadia gallery and Lincoln and Luna talked about their adventures with getting their house ready for Hope and River while teasing Octavia about how amazing the nursery turned out, all while not letting her know they had finished the nursery at Octavia’s as well. Before they knew it, they were landing in Polis and more than ready to celebrate Octavia’s completion of her inpatient program as well as her return after nearly five months of being away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Octavia's official homecoming celebration will be the next chapter; we just needed to get a few things out of the way before the gang could truly celebrate. Oh, and don't hate on Raven too much, she and Anya are both hotheaded, impulsive at times and queens of misunderstandings but their talk is coming within the next couple of chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they stepped off the plane in Polis, the limo Lexa had arranged for so they could all ride back to the house together was waiting for them. Lexa noticed immediately though that the limo wasn’t the only vehicle waiting. Just beyond the fence that surrounded the airstrip, Lexa could see Anya’s car and next to it she saw her sister herself who had not noticed she was caught yet. Lexa could tell Anya didn’t want to be seen but it didn’t take a genius to figure out why she was there. Raven joined Lexa a few minutes later, curious as to why her sister-in-law wasn’t moving towards the limo like everyone else.</p><p>“Lexa, come on we’re ready to leave.”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was distracted.”</p><p>“What could possibly be so interesting to....Lexa is that,” Raven asked having followed Lexa’s line of sight and noticed the all too familiar car and even more familiar woman with it.</p><p>Releasing a sad sigh Lexa said, “Yes, Raven, it is.”</p><p>“I thought she…”</p><p>“I guess after not seeing you for a week, and thinking she’s lost her family, she just needed to get a glimpse even if it tore her heart to shreds thinking she could be looking at you for the last time,” Lexa said sadly as she placed a comforting hand on Raven’s shoulder.</p><p>“I should go talk to her. I’m not going to be able to enjoy the celebrations if I’m thinking about the major fuck up she and I both made. Plus, I really don’t want to face questions from my mother and Indra about where Anya is and why they haven’t seen either one of us all week,” Raven said.</p><p>“If you want to catch her, you may want to hurry up because it looks like she spotted us,” Lexa said as she nodded towards her sister who was starting to move towards her car, almost like she was trying to escape unscathed.</p><p>Raven instantly saw what Lexa was talking about and took off running without saying another word. She knew she wouldn’t reach Anya before she got in the car and drove away and with Anya no longer looking in her direction she wouldn’t see Raven running after her either so Raven did the only thing she could, even though she knew it would cause a bit of a scene, she screamed.</p><p>“ANYA!!!!!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Anya was going to fight for her relationship, for her child, but she also knew Raven and knew it wasn’t wise to force communication the second she returned to Polis. Despite that, Anya found herself just outside the fence of the airstrip at 4:45pm waiting for the jet to land somewhere around 5pm so she could catch a glimpse of Raven.</p><p>Anya knew she was taking a risk going to the airstrip but she just had to see Raven, even if it was only from a distance. She had only been waiting for about twenty minutes when she heard the jet approaching and watched it land. About ten minutes after landing she watched her family members begin to exit the plane. She smiled as she watched them disembarking in their matching outfits with smiles on their faces, all clearly happy to have Octavia and Raven home. She smiled as she watched Octavia cradle Hope in her arms, smiling down at her as she disembarked. Finally, she watched her sister exit and she knew immediately Lexa had seen her as she was standing still and looking at her. She needed to see Raven though so she pretended not to see Lexa watching her. Moments later she saw Raven exit the plane and her breath hitched. Even wearing simple baseball tee and skinny jeans she was the most beautiful woman Anya had ever seen. She was so mesmerized by her that she didn’t register Raven’s movements over towards Lexa. By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late and she knew she had been caught not only by Lexa but Raven too. Anya didn’t look close enough to see the look on Raven’s face before she turned around and started making her way back to her car so she could leave before a confrontation ensued and ruined the celebratory nature of the evening. Had she looked at Raven’s face though she’d have seen the slight nervous smile and the look of love and awe in her eyes and she would have seen the love of her life begin to run towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Anya was just about to get in her car when she heard her name being screamed so loud and desperately she was sure it could have woken the dead.</p><p>“ANYA!!!!”</p><p>Anya spun around when she heard the scream, instantly recognizing Raven’s voice. She wanted to jump for joy that her love was running towards her but she didn’t want to get her hopes up so instead, she stood glued to her spot as Raven finished her short run to her. When Raven was close enough for her to really look into her eyes she saw the fire in them and feared that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation so she immediately began to try and calm Raven down.</p><p>“Raven, I was just leaving, I swear. I just…I just needed to see you even though you have no desire to see me or be in my life or allow me to be on yours or Elio’s lives but I just needed to see you. I…,” Anya’s rambling was cut off by Raven throwing her arms around her neck and crashing their lips together in an earth-shattering kiss.</p><p>Anya was shocked by the kiss but within seconds she reciprocated, matching Raven’s intensity, as she wrapped one arm around the brunette’s waist while her free hand gently rubbed the still flat stomach that would begin to swell in the coming months. The hand placement didn’t go unnoticed by Raven but she felt a need to continue kissing Anya so she did until the pair had to pull back for air.</p><p>When they pulled back from the kiss, Raven didn’t know what to expect but what happened was not even on her top five list of possibilities. She expected Anya to be furious with her based on her knowledge of the conversation she had overheard the day prior. She had even expected her to begin attempting to talk things out. What she didn’t expect was for Anya to go down on her knees and place both hands gently on her stomach and place a kiss there before speaking to their child.</p><p>“Hi Elio, I’m your Mama and I’m sorry I haven’t been around so far but if Mommy allows it, I’ll be here every day. I love you already little one and I am so sorry that I let my fears get the better of me and allowed them take over until I acted rashly. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that if you and Mommy let me. No matter what happens though, I want you to know that I will always love you and Mommy and I will always want you both. I love you my little ray of sunshine, my little Elio,” Anya said, emotion clear in her voice as tears welled. Placing a final kiss to Raven’s stomach Anya stood up and backed up to give Raven space before she realized what she had just done.</p><p>“Anya….”</p><p>“Crap! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without your permission; I’m sorry, I just…I just…,” Anya rushed out before Raven cut her off with a passionate but chaste kiss.</p><p>“I see all I have to do is kiss you to render you speechless now; I’m going to remember that,” Raven said cheekily in an attempt to lighten the mood, which it did based on the small smile Anya gave her. After a moment, Raven added a quiet but sincere, “I’m sorry Anya and we’re both idiots,” before lightly slapping Anya’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry too Raven, but what do you mean we’re both idiots?”</p><p>“I mean we’re both idiots. We know each other better than we know ourselves and we know how stubborn and afraid the other can be yet neither one of us seems to have considered that when we both went down the paths we did. I should have listened when everyone was saying it was a misunderstanding and I shouldn’t have run when I heard Lexa say you were coming over to talk to me. I should have stayed and talked. I also shouldn’t have jumped to the extreme of having parental rights termination papers drawn up without having a conversation with you first and I am so sorry you overheard that conversation.”</p><p>“Wait, how do you know I overheard that?”</p><p>“Lexa recorded your conversation earlier today when she asked you to come with them to Portland and she played it for me on the way here. She saw that I was looking for you when I saw everyone else so I guess she recorded your conversation thinking there would be a possibility I’d think you not coming meant you didn’t care and she wanted me to hear how much you do.”</p><p>“I should yell at her for doing that but it got you to run after me and talk to me so I guess I should thank her. I’m sorry for my role in this too. I should have talked to you instead of behaving how I did. I want us to talk fully, somewhere where our family members aren’t watching us from a few feet away, but I need you to know that I did not read the results that day. I saw the clinic letterhead and them crumpled it without looking further. I love you, that has never changed and I love Elio. I want you, I want Elio, I want us to raise our child together,” Anya said emotionally and confidently as tears began to fall down her cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, hey shh it’s okay. I know you love me and Elio. I heard your voice on the recording Lexa made, and I know you were telling her the truth about your feelings for me and our child and even if I hadn’t heard that recording, the way you dropped to your knees to kiss my stomach and talk to our child, while you also declared your love for both of us, would have shown me the truth. I love you too, that hasn’t change. We just…we hit a rough patch,” Raven said sincerely.</p><p>“Can I take you somewhere to show you something? Please? It’s important. Afterwards I can take you back to Lexa and Clarke’s if you prefer to be alone or if not maybe we could go to their place and join in on the celebrations. But please Rae, let me show you this, please?”</p><p>Raven saw the plea written in the brown eyes she loved and before she realized it, she was saying a simple, “okay,” before getting in the passenger side of the car, after Anya opened the door for her of course. Once Anya joined her in the car though she noticed Anya was on her phone, which confused her.</p><p>“Ahn, I thought you wanted to show me something?”</p><p>“I do but seeing as our entire family present here has been standing and watching us I figured I should let one of them know you’re with me and I’ll either bring you to the house later or we both may possibly join the celebrations later on.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s probably a good idea,” Raven said as she looked out the window to see that sure enough, everyone was standing on the tarmac watching them.</p><p>Anya to Lexa: Raven agreed to leave with me so I could show her something. If she wants space from me afterwards, I’ll drop her off at your place but if not then we’ll both join the celebrations a little later.</p><p>Lexa to Anya: That was one hell of a kiss she planted on you so I’d say the odds are you both will be joining us later. I hope she likes the surprise, even though you won’t tell me what it is, and the other thing, if you’re showing her both.</p><p>Anya to Lexa: That’s the plan. I’ll let you know how it goes.</p><p>Lexa to Anya: Good luck!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The drive from the airstrip was mostly silent. Neither woman really knew what to say since they knew it wasn’t the time or place to have a full discussion about what had transpired recently. Raven did reach for Anya’s hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel about ten minutes into the drive though and Anya happily accepted the gesture; the two held hands for the remainder of the drive.</p><p>When Raven realized what neighborhood, they were in she finally broke the silence.</p><p>“We’re headed towards the house?”</p><p>“We are. What I want to show you is at our…um sorry I don’t want to pressure you and I know you moved out but it’s our house and it will always be our house to me. I’m sorry if referring to it that way is upsetting for you though and if that’s the case I will try to be more mindful of my words.”</p><p>“Anya, it’s okay. So why are we headed there?”</p><p>“What I want to show you is there and it’s not something I could move to a different location to show you so we kind of have to go to the house. I hope that okay,” Anya nervously said.</p><p>“I promise it’s okay. Do I at least get a hint so I can try and guess what you want to show me?”</p><p>“Nope, it’s a surprise but it’s something I think you’ll really like…or at least I hope you do,” Anya said nervously.</p><p>Just as they pulled into the driveway, Raven said, “I’m sure I will.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they entered the house, Anya asked Raven to close her eyes until she said she could open them. Raven begrudgingly agreed but made it known that she was not a fan of having to keep her eyes closed. Anya, smiled at Raven’s antics as she carefully led her up the stairs and down the hall towards the room that had agreed would be the perfect nursery, the room she had made into that perfect nursery. Opening the door, she led Raven just inside the room before moving to stand next to the crib so she was facing Raven and could see her reaction.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now Rae.”</p><p>Raven slowly opened her eyes and immediately gasped and brought her hands to her stomach subconsciously as she looked around the fully furnished and decorated room. The walls were painted a deep navy blue and each wall, except the wall behind the crib, had a mural of outer space painted on it. When looked at together, the three walls depicted the solar system but the international space station was also shown, as was a rocket, that just so happened to be identical to the design of the rocket Raven was designing for NASA. The furniture was all a sleek white and Raven instantly recognized the furniture as belonging to the Oxford Baby Cottage Cove Collection she and Anya had falling in love with. The crib was a 4-in-1 that would grow with their child and eventually become his/her toddler bed, then a day bed and finally a full-sized bed. There was also the seven-drawer dresser, armoire, bookcase and changing table. In the corner of the room there was also double seater reclining rocking chair that was identical to the one Lexa and Clarke had purchases except the fabric was white with flecks of blue in it which paired well with the other furniture and the walls. There was also a solar system mobile above the crib and a collage of family photos on the wall behind the crib. As tears welled in her eyes and began to fall, it finally registered for Raven that Anya had made their dream nursery a reality. Everything they had picked out together was in the room and the room was designed and setup just how they had planned it online together when they were dreaming about their future children. The only addition was Raven’s rocket being added to the walls, but that addition meant a lot to Raven.</p><p>“I wanted to show you how serious I am about us and above raising our child together and I thought if I made our dream nursery a reality that it would help show you how serious I am. I know parents usually do this together but I followed our design perfectly, with the exception of the rocket. Elio should have the rocket their mommy is designing on their wall because they will be as proud of you as I am. If you don’t like anything about the nursery though, we can change it. I just…I want this Raven. I want to raise our child together, I want us to be together. I want us to have all our dreams come true and this nursery and Elio are part of those dreams and…”</p><p>Raven smiled at the rambling woman in front of her and quickly closed the distance before kissing her soundly, hoping she was conveying just how much she loved the nursery and how much the gesture meant to her and most importantly, how much she wanted all the things Anya listed too. When the kiss broke, due to the need for air, Raven quietly spoke.</p><p>“This is perfect. It’s so much better than how it looked when we designed it together and I think, no I know, Elio is going to love growing up in this room,” Raven said sincerely with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Does that mean? Are you? Are we,” Anya asked hopefully.</p><p>“We need to talk about everything but I know in my heart I’m home; you’re my home and I want to raise Elio with you, if that’s truly what you want,” Raven said with sparkling eyes as she bit her bottom lip.</p><p>“That’s all I’ve ever wanted. That’s why I did this, I wanted you to see proof that I’m all in because I am. I’ll remind you with my words and actions everyday,” Anya said before leaning in to kiss Raven before realizing what she was doing and stopping herself, not sure if she was allowed to kiss the other woman whenever she wanted still.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?”</p><p>“We haven’t talked and I don’t know what we are right now so I don’t want to pressure you before you’re ready. I don’t want to fuck this up again.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You can kiss me if you want. Anya, we need to talk but you did all of this and there’s no way you just threw it together, you must have spent the entire week doing this and that means so much to me.”</p><p>“I started planning it when you left. Octavia only knows part of this so don’t spoil it for her but Linc, Luna and she agreed to have identical nurseries, as I’m sure you know, but what you don’t know is that they had O’s set up too. Niylah did all the painting for both of Hope’s nurseries and after she finished with O’s she came here and did the painting for ours. We all would have asked Clarke but with the fumes it wasn’t wise and Harper’s out of town so Niylah was kind enough to do it and I think she did a great job.”</p><p>“She really did, it’s better than I ever dreamed and so much better than the mock up that app showed us. It’s perfect.”</p><p>“I am so glad you like it. I was scared you’d be upset I did this.”</p><p>“Never. But, I would like to have that talk before we go join the others so we don’t have it hanging over our heads, is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I want to talk sooner rather than later. Why don’t you head down to the living room and I’ll make some of that raspberry leaf tea you like, sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>A short time later, Anya and Raven were sitting on opposite ends of the couch facing each other as they sipped on their tea. After a few moments of awkward silence, Anya cleared her throat and began what they both knew would be a difficult situation.</p><p>“I was scared and thought I had failed you; that’s why I became so distant after they told us you weren’t pregnant. I knew you wanted a child more than anything, just like me. You may not have ever said you wanted a kid more than anything but I see how you are with Aden and Madi. I saw how you watch Clarke and look at her growing baby bump with envy laced under your happiness for her and Lexa. I played it cool after the pregnancy scare but I wanted you to be pregnant. I wanted us to have created a little miracle somehow; I was already picturing us with a little girl with your hair and eyes or a little boy with my hair and your eyes, I really wanted our kid to have your eyes, I still want that. Then when the test came back negative back then I was crushed but hid my feelings for your sake. I was optimistic about IVF and I know they told us the odds of the first round working but I still got my hopes up. When they said this round of IVF was unsuccessful though, I was crushed all over again. I felt like I had failed you. I felt like I was the reason it didn’t work; like the hormones I’m on, so I can be me, are what kept you from having the child you wanted, the child we wanted. I didn’t want to go through that pain again; I didn’t think I’d survive it again. So, I thought if I pushed you away you would eventually leave on your own and find someone who could give you all the children you could dream of.”</p><p>“That’s why you said you didn’t want to try again even though we still had three more embryos?”</p><p>“Yes. I knew I wouldn’t survive the disappointment of another unsuccessful round of IVF. I knew you’d never leave me because you loved me. I knew you would have suppressed your desire for a child and stayed with me if it came down to it and I wanted you to have the family you wanted, the family you deserved. So, I just thought if I could make you hate me for shutting you out and not wanting to try again that you would eventually hate me enough and leave and then eventually find someone who could give you the children you wanted. I thought I was doing what was best for you in the long run. So, when you came to the office and left the paper with the clinic’s letterhead on my desk, I just thought you were saying you wanted to try again and I knew I had to crush you so you would stop trying and would go find someone else. I swear I didn’t read the paper from the clinic you put on my desk. I saw the clinic’s letterhead and thought it would be a schedule for another round of IVF so I crumpled it and threw it away because I was scared to try again. By that point I was committed to making you hate me because I convinced myself you needed someone who could give you kids so I was trying to do whatever I could to push you enough that you’d go find the person who could give you a child. Because of that, I knew when you gave me a paper with the clinic’s letterhead that that was my moment to truly make you hate me. I knew that if you saw me having zero regard for your wants, it would make you hate me. Then when you asked if I really didn’t ‘want us’ I thought you meant us as in you and me, since I had also told you were done, and I knew by saying that that’s what I meant it would be the final straw to break the camel’s back, so to speak. I swear to you Raven, I did not read that paper you set on my desk. Hell, I fell apart the second you left my office. Bridget even had to drive me home because I was such a mess and then I just went to the bar and when one would cut me off I went to the next until I came home not long before Lexa and Lincoln showed up and kicked the door in. But, before they showed up I found your note and the sonogram photo and that’s when I realized you were pregnant and that I had royally fucked up in my misguided mission to make sure you were happy. I wanted to go back to the house with Lexa and Lincoln but they said you had asked for space so I should wait and come over the next day to talk and explain everything to you like I had explained it to them but when I got to the house you were already gone and here we are,” Anya said sadly.</p><p>“You really are an idiot, Anya Hayden Woods,” Raven said through the silent tears falling down her face. “Yes, I wanted a child but that’s because I wanted a child with you! I’ve always only needed you to be happy. If I had known why you didn’t want to try IVF again I would have suggestion adoption or something else. And if you didn’t want to try adoption I’d have been okay as long as I had you. I couldn’t be happy with someone else even if I had kids with them because you’re my person dammit! It’s you who I need, Anya,” Raven said with a slight bite to her tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Raven. I am so fucking sorry. I have spent so much of my life being told I’m not enough as I am because I’m trans and no amount of therapy will ever stop me from thinking those thoughts ever again. Those thoughts slipped back in a little after the pregnancy scare and then slipped in even more after the clinic said you weren’t pregnant so I got in my head and convinced myself I’d never be enough because I couldn’t give you kids. I know I should have talked to you but I was so far in my head, it wasn’t until I saw this picture and Lexa went all Commander on me that I realized how much I messed up. I am so sorry. I can’t promise I won’t ever get in my head again but I can promise to talk to you more about my feelings so this doesn’t happen again,” Anya said as her silent tears fell and he held the sonogram picture in her hands that she had retrieved from her wallet.</p><p>“You carry the sonogram picture in your wallet,” Raven asked in awe.</p><p>“Of course! This is the first picture of our child so I want to carry it with me so I can look at it whenever I want,” Anya said sheepishly.</p><p>“Hey, I think it’s really sweet you carry it around. I’ve been doing the same, so I get it.”</p><p>“You know, when I read your note and saw this picture for the first time I realized that when you called me that day you were probably calling to ask me to go to the appointment with you. I’ll never forgive myself for ignoring your call and missing that appointment. If…if you’ll allow it, I’d really like to be at all future appointments.”</p><p>Raven looked at Anya with a soft look then before moving to sit right next to her and reach for her hand.</p><p>“Anya, you said you’re all in and I understand why you did what you did so if you want to be at the appointments you can be; we’d both like you there too,” she said as she moved their joined hands to her stomach causing both women to smile.</p><p>“Then I’ll be there, every time, I promise.”</p><p>“Good. I’m sorry too you know,” Raven said after a moment.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You know me, I freak out and think the first then I act impulsively which usually makes matters worse. I thought you read the results and threw them away after seeing that I was pregnant. Then when I asked if you really didn’t want us, I meant me and Elio. That misunderstanding clearly snowballed. Everyone said it was a misunderstanding but I didn’t want to believe it because in my head you would have come after me if it was and you didn’t and yes I know you were coming over to talk and I ran but you know I don’t always think rationally when I’m emotional and your child has my hormones all kinds of fucked up already,” Raven huffed.</p><p>“My child huh,” Anya replied with a smirk and an arched brow.</p><p>“Yes yours.”</p><p>“It’s the first time I’ve heard you say the baby is mine and I liked it but not as much as I like hearing that Elio is ours,” Anya said with a loving smile and matching twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“Well Elio is ours and always will be ours,” Raven said confidently.</p><p>“What changed your mind? What made you chase after me today?”</p><p>“I had a one-on-one session with Octavia’s therapist, Josephine. She got through to me that I at least needed to have a conversation with you to clear the air. She asked me why I refused to consider the possibility that this was a misunderstanding, which obviously, it was. It came down to me being scared too. I was scared of getting my hopes up that it was a misunderstanding just to have it turn out everyone was wrong and there was no misunderstanding. I was scared of truly having to face a reality where we were separated and you wanted nothing to do with me and Elio. I’m sorry Anya. I shouldn’t have run; I should have waited for you to come over and talked to you.”</p><p>“You’re right, we are both idiots,” Anya said with a humorless chuckle.</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“I forgive you Raven and I hope you can forgive me. I’d really like for us to put this colossal misunderstanding behind us and move forward as a couple because I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you,” Anya said sincerely.</p><p>“Baby, you’ve been forgiven since the moment you explained what was going on in your head. We’re still us and we’ve survived this hurdle and we will do better in the future. We’ve seen what can happen when we don’t communicate so now we’ll be more mindful about talking to each other so this doesn’t happen again. I love you too and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”</p><p>“I love you Raven. I have something for you. I got this for you the morning after I found out about Elio. I planned to give it to you when I came over to talk but you know how that went. Anyway, here you go. I hope you like it,” Anya said as she pulled a square box out of her back pocket.</p><p>Raven was overcome with love when she opened the box. Inside it was a love knot necklace with a garnet center stone surrounded my little diamonds on the “ropes” of the love knot. Underneath the 14k white gold necklace “To my Mommy, I may be just a bump but I love you more than you will ever know. Keep this close to your heart until I can meet you and rest in your arms. Love, Kisses &amp; Kicks From…Your Tummy.”</p><p>“I went to the jeweler to find something with a garnet stone since that’s the birthstone for January and Elio will be here in January but there weren’t many options. Then I saw this but it had a diamond center not garnet but they were able to switch out the diamond for the garnet stone so it was more personalized for us. I wanted to do something for you too. I hope you like it,” Anya said nervously.</p><p>“Ahn, I love it! This is so thoughtful and so perfect. I know it sounds silly since we have the sonogram but this right here, this makes it feel even more real. We’re having a baby Anya, you and me, we made a baby!”</p><p>“Yeah, we did make a baby and he or she will be the most loved baby in the universe.”</p><p>“Mhm can you put this on for me,” Raven shyly asked as she gestured towards the necklace.</p><p>“Of course,” Anya happily replied as she carefully took the necklace out of the box and put it around Raven’s neck before clasping it securely shut around her neck. “It’s perfect,” she said as she admired the necklace as the love knot laid on Raven’s chest just above her breasts.</p><p>“Thank you for this, it means the world to me and I don’t plan on taking it off,” Raven said sincerely.</p><p>“You’re welcome love. It looks absolutely stunning on you,” Anya said before leaning in and placing a loving but chaste kiss to Raven’s lips.</p><p>“As much as I’d like to stay here and spent quality time with you we should head over to the celebrations and you need to pack a bag.”</p><p>“Wait, why do I need to pack a bag,” Anya asked worriedly.</p><p>“Because, we’re going to stay at Clarke and Lexa’s tonight so that tomorrow you can help me repack and move my stuff back here, back into our home.”</p><p>“Really?! You’re coming home,” Anya asked clearly excited.</p><p>“I’m already home babe because I’m with you,” Raven said before she placed a chaste kiss of her own to Anya’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, the newly reunited couple was on their way to Clarke and Lexa’s home so they could join in the celebrations before packing Raven’s belongings up and moving her back to their home the following day. For the first time in a week, the couple felt at peace and knew they had a bright future ahead of them, both together and with their child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initially I had planned on this chapter being all about Octavia's homecoming but you all have waited long enough for Anya and Raven to talk and it just seemed right to write about their conversation first. The next chapter will actually showcase Octavia's homecoming now that we can have most of the main group present. I hope you all enjoyed Anya and Raven's talk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived back in Polis, everyone quickly made their way to the limo so they could head to the estate and begin the celebrations. Clarke though, quickly noticed that her wife was no longer walking with her but rather was standing still looking towards the fence line. Following Lexa’s line of sight, Clarke quickly realized what, or rather who, Lexa was watching. She was about to walk over to her wife when she noticed Raven was already doing that. <em>Oh, this could be interesting.</em></p>
<p>Clarke stayed in her spot watching her wife and sister for a few moments when she saw Raven’s face pale as Lexa nodded in the direction of where Anya was. From there it only took Clarke about two seconds to realize what was going on but in that time, Raven had taken off running and was screaming Anya’s name at the top of her lungs which, of course, caught the attention of the rest of their group and caused them to make their way over to Clarke.</p>
<p>“Why is Raven screaming Anya’s name,” Octavia asked when she reached the blonde.</p>
<p>“It appears that Anya couldn’t resist the opportunity to catch a glimpse of my sister. That’s Anya’s car she’s running towards and that is most definitely Anya who looked to be trying to make a…OH MY GOD!”</p>
<p>“Holy crap, did not see that coming,” Octavia said completely shocked.</p>
<p>“Looks like whatever you guys did this week helped her realize what she wants,” Lincoln said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I say good for her; that’s a total rom-com move she just pulled off and judging by Anya’s face that kiss that the desired effect,” Luna added with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Aunty Rae and Aunty Anya finallllllyyyy kissed and made up,” Aden asked making sure to exaggeratedly drag out the “finally” which caused everyone to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Aunty Anya should show Aunty Rae the ring she got her in Greece, maybe then Aunty Rae would get that Aunty Anya loves her like you love Mommy, Mama and like Uncle Linc loves Aunty Luna,” Madi thoughtfully said causing the adults eyes to bug out and mouths hang agape.</p>
<p>“Madi that was supposed to be a secret sweetheart,” Lexa said as she approached the group.</p>
<p>“First are we talking about the kind of ring I think we’re talking about and second, you knew and didn’t tell me?! I’m your wife Lexa, we tell each other everything,” Clarke said with a pout.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mommy, I just got excited seeing them together cause Aunty Anya’s been so sad all week.”</p>
<p>“I know Madi, and it’s okay just don’t tell anyone else.”</p>
<p>“I won’t Mommy.”</p>
<p>“That goes for you too Aden.”</p>
<p>“I won’t say nothing to no one,” the boy confidently stated causing another round of soft chuckles.</p>
<p>“Good. Now, as for what you said my beautiful and understanding wife, my sister took the kids and I with her that day Lincoln and Luna took you to that art gallery on the mainland. None of us knew what was actually going on. I though the kids and I were going with Anya for some last minute wedding stuff while you guys went to the gallery. As soon as you three separated from us though she told us her plan and swore us to secrecy. As for why I didn’t tell you, you my darling, beautiful and understanding wife cannot keep a secret from your sister and this was not a secret to be spilled early so I did what any caring sister-in-law would do and kept my mouth shut so it wouldn’t be ruined for Raven when Anya finally proposed.”</p>
<p>“She has a point Clarke; you can’t keep a secret from Raven. When your dad helped me get tickets for Neil Armstrong’s talk back in 2011? It was one of his final appearances before his death and your dad not only got us tickets but arranged for us to meet him. I told you what I had planned and you literally kept the secret for less than an hour because you were so excited Raven was going to meet one of her heroes,” Octavia said before laughing while Clarke’s cheeks turned redder than a tomato.</p>
<p>“Ugh fine, I can’t keep a secret from my sister, most of the time. I’ll prove you all wrong this time though; Raven will not find out Anya bought an engagement ring two months ago from me. But seriously, why hasn’t she proposed yet?”</p>
<p>Before she could reply to her wife, Lexa’s phone dinged. Looking at it she saw it was a text from Anya.</p>
<p>Anya to Lexa: Raven agreed to leave with me so I could show her something. If she wants space from me afterwards, I’ll drop her off at your place but if not then we’ll both join the celebrations a little later.</p>
<p>Lexa to Anya: That was one hell of a kiss she planted on you so I’d say the odds are you both will be joining us later. I hope she likes the surprise, even though you won’t tell me what it is, and the other thing, if you’re showing her both.</p>
<p>Anya to Lexa: That’s the plan. I’ll let you know how it goes.</p>
<p>Lexa to Anya: Good luck!</p>
<p>“That was Anya, Rae agreed to leave with Anya. She’ll drop Raven off later if she still needs space from her and if not they’ll be by later.”</p>
<p>“YAY,” the twins cheered while the adults all smiled.</p>
<p>“Yay expresses how I feel too guys, but now lets all get in the limo and I’ll tell you guys on the way home,” Lexa said as she ushered the group into the vehicle.</p>
<p>“So why hasn’t Anya proposed yet,” Clarke prompted her wife after they were all seated and buckled in.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you cannot tell Raven about this, okay?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Raven can’t keep secrets from me either and she didn’t tell me that you got me a custom made engagement ring or that you were planning to propose on New Years’ Eve because of the significance of those things so I’ll do the same for her,” Clarke swore confidently.</p>
<p>“The same goes for the rest of you,” Lexa warned.</p>
<p>“I won’t say anything, Raven deserves to the perfect proposal and I wouldn’t dream of spoiling it for her,” Octavia said genuinely.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of spoiling it for Raven. Anya and you both kept your lips sealed when Linc took you to pick out my ring so there’s no way I’d ruin this for Anya or Raven,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“I won’t say anything either, they deserve the perfect proposal. So, what does our sister have planned?”</p>
<p>“She wanted to wait until the anniversary of the day she saw Raven for the first time,” Lexa said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“You mean the day they met? They barely said two words that day,” Clarke said perplexed, clearly remembering the day her sister and Anya met since she had been there.</p>
<p>“No, I mean the day Anya saw Raven for the first time. It was June 1, 2016.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – June 1, 2016</strong>
</p>
<p>“Anya, why did you insist we meet here,” Lexa asked annoyed as she and Anya sat down at a back table in the coffee shop down the street from Trikru, Inc. Headquarters.</p>
<p>“You bury yourself in your work, Lexa. You are at the first in the office in the morning and the last to leave at night. You never get out of the office and you need to Lexa, you need to live your life.”</p>
<p>“I do! My life is Trikru and you know that. I lost my chance at a full life almost a year ago, and you know that, so now all I have is Trikru.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, I know you’re still hung-up on that one night stand from a little over a year ago but it’s time to move on. You didn’t give the girl your name or number and neither did she. If you’re meant to meet again you’ll run into her again one day but until that day may come you need to live your life.”</p>
<p>“She is not a one night stand, Anya, she’s special. It’s been 361 days since I met her and she is still the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. I regret, and will always regret, not leaving my name and number or asking for hers but I know in my heart I will see her again one day and until that day comes I will spend every day working to build Trikru so that when we are reunited I can give my princess the life she deserves,” Lexa said sternly but with affection for the mystery woman in question clear in her voice.</p>
<p>Before Anya could reply though, their attention was drawn to the counter where the barista was harassing a young woman who couldn’t have been older than nineteen or twenty.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dressing sexy for me today, Raven,” the man asked with a smirk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I do not dress for any man. I dress for myself. Perhaps you’d have less trouble finding a bed partner or better yet a girlfriend if you learned to stop objectifying every woman you see,” Raven quipped.</em>
</p>
<p>“Damn, that girl has got some fire in her. And she definitely doesn’t need to dress for someone to attract their interest. She’s got mine just from the way she handled that douche bag,” Anya said lustfully as she took in the woman who was standing at just enough of an angle so she could look at her front and backside.</p>
<p>“She’s got a quick tongue with firm opinions just like you, that’s for sure. Plus, it’s clear her figure is appealing to you too,” Lexa said with a knowing look.</p>
<p>“Mhm, she’s perfect. Those jeans hug her in all the right places showing off that perfect ass and fuck I have never seen someone wear a black v-neck tee with a red leather jacket so well. God, look at her she’s a fucking goddess and she doesn’t even realize how effortlessly beautiful she is.”</p>
<p>“You want to sleep with her,” Lexa said plainly.</p>
<p>“No, I mean yes but I don’t want to just sleep with her. Yes, she’s the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen but she’s not just sexy she’s beautiful those eyes and the natural waves in her long hair and that smile, God that smile is glorious. But it’s her mind; I mean it’s clear she’s got a great one because not many would come back with that quip so quickly. I don’t just want to sleep with her, I think I want to marry her one day.”</p>
<p>“And yet you call me crazy for telling you I fell in love with my mystery princess after only a few hours and without even knowing her name,” Lexa said with a sly smirk.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, come on Raven don’t be like that. I know you want me, so how about you let me take you out on a date already and then maybe we can make some babies of our own so your sister’s kids can have a little cousin to play with and a father figure in their lives. So see, being with me is a win for you and Clarke.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You do not get to speak about my sister or my niece and nephew. You act like you know us but you don’t. We come here and get coffee, usually on days we know you aren’t here because we don’t care to deal with Misogynist assholes like you. Perhaps you should educate yourself on what a real man actually is if you wish to ever find a woman willing to have children with you. Now, I think I’ll call my sister and let her know we’ll be meeting elsewhere today. Oh, and you can expect to receive a call from Sinclair relieving you of your position here within the hour. You forget Shaw that Sinclair also was my mentor at NASA before he retired and opened this place. He told me to let me know if you misbehaved again because if you did he’d terminate your employment,” Raven stated with a steely gaze before turning around and leaving the shop.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’m in love.”</p>
<p>“And yet I’m the crazy one to say I fell for a woman I actually spoke to and spent hours of uninterrupted time with while you say you’re in love with a woman you’ve never even actually met,” Lexa said with a playful roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’re both crazy or maybe we’ve both been lucky enough to find our soulmates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>A collective “awe”, that the twins copied, was heard after Lexa finished telling the tale of the first time Anya saw Raven.</p>
<p>“She never told Raven that story did she,” Clarke asked knowingly.</p>
<p>“No, she always said it’d be the story she’d start her proposal speech with. And before you ask what I can tell you want to ask, I never told you because I obviously figured out that you were supposed to meet Raven there that day and had that ass not been there we certainly would have found each other again that day and I didn’t want you to feel sad that we were so close to each other that day and yet still so far apart,” Lexa said as she interlaced hers and Clarke’s fingers.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I wanted to ask; I know why you didn’t tell me earlier and I’m not upset you didn’t tell me. What I wanted to ask was whether it was a coincidence when Raven met her in that same shop a few months later.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t, Anya kept going back to that shop at the same time at least twice a week hoping to see her again and then finally she was there one day and the rest is history.”</p>
<p>“That’s an adorable story. I hope everything works out so Anya can still propose like she’s been wanting to do for a long time,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“I completely agree with Luna,” Octavia said.</p>
<p>“I agree with them too but, why did Anya get the ring in Greece if she was planning to hang on to it for at least three months,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“Because, Anya knows how much it means to Raven to have something that connects her to her dad and mami. Yes, she still has Abby but she misses the parents she’s already lost. There wasn’t much left when Val passed because she had sold all her family heirlooms for drug money but she and Clarke each got something of Jake’s when he passed. Clarke got his watch that had been passed down to him from his father and so on while Raven got the…”</p>
<p>“She got the Greek engagement ring that had been passed down to the eldest female of each generation but Dad didn’t have any siblings so he got it. But, the stone fell out of that ring long ago and Raven lost the…oh my God! She didn’t lose the ring at all, did she?!”</p>
<p>“Nope. She swiped it in France. It’s been killing her that Raven thought she lost the ring but she knew it would mean the world to her to have it as her engagement ring and since we’d be going to Greece she knew she could get the stone replaced while we were there. She had it all planned out and that day we went with her to the jeweler we went to help her pick which stone would go in the ring. Greek tradition used sapphires in engagement rings so we helped Anya pick out a beautiful oval shaped sapphire that fit perfectly into the original textured, handmade gold band setting when the gem was placed horizontally. Anya had really planned ahead too so they already had a matching wedding band for the engagement ring and even a matching wedding band for herself. When she finally proposes, and Raven hopefully says yes, you guys are going to be blown away because the ring is gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to mean the world to her to have that as her engagement ring. I can feel it in my bones, they will talk and make up and all will be right in the world once more. As much as I want to think about my sister getting engaged in a month, I want to focus on celebrating the return of you, Octavia. We have all been through so much and I’m just happy we’ve all found our way back into each other’s lives and that with that reunification we’ve been able to welcome another beautiful little one into our hearts. So, lets spend the rest of tonight celebrating that. Welcome home Octavia,” Clarke said with a huge smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Clarke. I’m happy to be in Polis and with all of you. I hope you all didn’t go out of your way to plan some homecoming for me though because having you all, and hopefully Raven and Anya too, here is all I need.”</p>
<p>“I promise we didn’t do anything too crazy,” Clarke said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The limo pulled up to the main house a short time later. Everyone filed out of the limo quickly but coincidently, Octavia exited last as she got Hope out of the car seat and into her carrier. When she turned around and faced the house she was immediately overcome with emotions as she saw the large “Welcome Home Aunty O!” banner hanging above the oversized double front doors.</p>
<p>“Guys, you didn’t have to do this,” Octavia said as tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, we did,” Aden quickly says.</p>
<p>“You’re moving here and living here so we had to have a banner to say welcome home cause you’re Aunty O and we’re really really really happy to have you here,” Madi explained.</p>
<p>“Well, it certainly did its job because I feel so welcomed and I’m just as happy to be here with you guys,” Octavia said as she gently set Hope’s carrier down as she crouched down and opened her arms wide, inviting the twins in for a hug, which they quickly granted her.</p>
<p>“I certainly hope there’s a hug waiting for me too.”</p>
<p>Hearing a voice she hadn’t heard in years, Octavia slowly released the twins before standing up and meeting the warm eyes and soft smile of Abby Griffin herself.</p>
<p>“Abby?”</p>
<p>“Hi Octavia. It’s good to see you sweetheart,” Abby said as she approached the younger woman until she was close enough to pull her into a warm embrace.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d hate me,” Octavia mumbled into Abby’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I was disappointed with your actions but the girls and Lincoln have all talked to me and given me the cliff notes version so I understand that it wasn’t really you who did those things. I’m proud of you for getting the help you needed,” Abby said loud enough for Octavia to hear before she pulled back from the embrace and smiled at her. “I really am happy to see you; you know you were always the third child Jake and I never had but as much as I love you Octavia, there’s someone else I’d really like to see too,” Abby added as she nodded her head towards Hope’s carrier.</p>
<p>“Oh, OH! You haven’t met her yet,” Octavia asked surprised as she knelt down to take her daughter out of her carrier.</p>
<p>“I had a medical conference so I haven’t been able to meet the newest member of the family yet; I just got back actually but they have all been sending me pictures and videos all week but I’ve been waiting for the moment I could actually meet her in person.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Octavia began as she turned around with a wide awake Hope in her arms, “Hope, there is someone very special you haven’t gotten to meet yet. I know you met Grandma and Grampy while I was away but this is your na…,” Octavia began before cutting herself off, having realized she was in the middle of granting Abby a title she wasn’t explicitly sure the woman wanted. “I’m sorry Abby, I should have asked before I started…I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, it’s fine. I just told you you were always our third child; I know what you were about to say and it’s okay. If that’s what you want me to be, I am more than happy to be that but if you’d rather I’m just Abby that’s okay too. But either way she’s going to be loved and treated just like all the grandkids,” Abby rushed to reassure the girl.</p>
<p>Octavia couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes listening to Abby speak. She simply couldn’t believe the amount of love and support she was being shown after everything. One thing she did know for certain though was that Abby was and always would be her child and any future children’s Nana.</p>
<p>“Hope this is your nana. Nana, meet your granddaughter, Hope Alexandria Woods,” Octavia cheerfully said as laid her daughter in Abby’s arms.</p>
<p>“Hi sweetheart. You are so beautiful; you look just like your daddy but I’m sure everyone tells you that. I’ll tell you a little secret though, it’s not just your eyes that you got from your mommy, you have her nose too. I love you sweet girl,” Abby said before placing a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Abby was introduced to Hope, the group made their way inside where Octavia’s sense of smell was immediately surrounded by the smell of jambalaya.</p>
<p>“Is that?”</p>
<p>“Mom’s New Orleans jambalaya, yeah it is,” Lexa replied.</p>
<p>“But who cooked it because there’s no way…”</p>
<p>“Octavia, surely you weren’t going to suggest that one of my children has actually managed to master making my jambalaya you always loved,” Indra said mock seriously, causing Octavia’s eyes to bulge.</p>
<p>“Indra?! Y…you’re here?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m here. It’s the first night you’re here and I wanted to see the mother of my grandchild and my granddaughter of course.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d hate me too,” Octavia quietly admitted.</p>
<p>“We all love you Aunty O, you’re Aunty O so you’re family and family loves each other. Right Mommy? Right Mama,” Madi innocently asked.</p>
<p>“That’s right baby girl, Aunty O is family and we all do love her,” Lexa reassured her daughter.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk when the time is right but they’ve all told me what I needed to know so the rest is water under the bridge. Lets use today to start a new chapter in this family, okay? One filled only with love for each other,” Indra said to Octavia.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d really like that. Um…I don’t want to ruin this moment but any chance that jambalaya is done,” Octavia bashfully asked causing everyone to laugh.</p>
<p>“You always were eager to taste my jambalaya. But you are in luck, Nyko was just starting to plate some for everyone when I heard you all come in and we just put a bottle on the warmer for Hope knowing she’d be getting hungry soon too.”</p>
<p>“Indra, you spoil me but thank you! I haven’t had your jambalaya in like a year and this…this is just the perfect homecoming. Thank you, guys, for this really.”</p>
<p>“Dinner is served,” Nyko joyfully said about ten minutes later, interrupting the small talk that had been going on. “Also, welcome home Octavia,” he added with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you Nyko but I really want some of that jambalaya,” Octavia said making everyone laugh once more at her eagerness for this dish.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was seated in the dining room, ready to dig into their meal when suddenly they heard two voices interrupted the chatter that was occupying around the table.</p>
<p>“You guys didn’t seriously think you were going to eat without us, did you,” Raven playfully asked as she stood in the entryway to the dining room, her left hand linked with Anya’s right.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Mom’s jambalaya may be Octavia’s favorite but it’s definitely one of my girl’s favorites too so I mean come on guys, kind of rude to even attempt to eat it without Rae too,” Anya also playfully said.</p>
<p>“Anya,” Octavia excitedly said as she quickly got up from her chair and closed the distance until she was close enough to embrace her new friend.</p>
<p>“Hey O. It’s good to actually see you, friend.”</p>
<p>“You too. Everything good with you two,” Octavia whispered into Anya’s ear so Raven wouldn’t overhear.</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything okay. Just wait until she tells you about the surprises I had for her,” Anya replied just as quietly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here. And thank you for being open to being friends with me,” Octavia said as the embrace ended.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I’m here too. Thanks for watching out for Rae this week and taking the time to talk to me too. I’m really glad we were able to talk and start to form a friendship.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>“I’m standing right here you two. Geez, my girlfriend and my best friend already forming their own friendship and completely forgetting about me. Next thing I know it’ll be ‘Raven, don’t wait up O and I are going to go catch the game’ or ‘sorry Rae, I can’t hangout because I have plans with Anya’ and then I’ll be forgotten,” Raven dramatically said.</p>
<p>“Hi Rae. But in my defense, I just spent a week with you and not Anya so of course I want to say her to her. But Raven, I may have to rethink this whole renewed friendship thing if you don’t take a seat so we can dig in because you know how much I love this jambalaya and I’m dying for that first bite,” Octavia said with only semi-mock seriousness.</p>
<p>“Hey, I love Mom’s jambalaya too; I’m just not at the level you two are at when it comes to your love for the dish,” Anya protested.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright children how about all three of you sit down and we can eat. Don’t worry you two, we figured you’d show up in time for dinner so you’ll find a heaping portion waiting for you when you finally sit down,” Indra said with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” the women said before taking their seats.</p>
<p>Once seated, everyone dug into their food, all ecstatic to be eating the jambalaya. Everyone was happy and small talk dominated the room. It was almost like they had been having these dinners for years. <em>This is all I ever wanted; family dinners with those I love enjoying the meal with me. I never thought I’d be able to have this again but I am so glad they’ve all accepted me back into their lives. This is the beginning of my new life and I’m not going to waste a second of it.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be a part 2 of the homecoming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After enjoying Indra’s delectable New Orleans Jambalaya and cornbread, Lexa and Clarke stood and gathered everyone’s attention before dessert would be brought out. The group seemed surprised that the women were acting as if they were about to give a toast but the went with it because they knew the couple would only be proposing a toast if it was a positive one.</p>
<p>“Clarke and I would like to thank each of you for being here tonight as we welcome Octavia not only home but to her new home, here in Polis. Octavia, we are thrilled to have you here with us but there is one thing still hanging over our heads some, something that mars this fresh start that we’d like to take care of so we can truly have a fresh start, a new beginning as a family.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The only thing hanging over my head, their heads, is the issue of whether or not they can forgive me. I know the others have made their intentions to forgive me clear but they haven’t and that’s okay because I hurt them so deeply, so what is Lexa talking about?</em>
</p>
<p>“Octavia, you’ve always been in my life. First you were my friend, then one of my best friends and before either of us knew it you were my sister. That’s why it hurt so much when I found out that you not only knew Lexa’s name but where to find her the entire time you knew about my pregnancy and for the entirety of my children’s lives. When Lexa and I found each other again and began talking the truth easily came out. I didn’t understand how you could do what you did or how you could watch me pine over Lexa for years while knowing who she was and where she was the whole time. I understand now. Your candor since Lexa found you and Hope has been appreciated and I understand now and I will always wish there was a something I could have done to help but I know we cannot change the past but we can move forward.”</p>
<p>Octavia felt the tears welling in her eyes hearing once more of the pain she caused over years of daily lies and betrayals.</p>
<p>“My wife has said it best, we can move forward. I was devastated when I found out the truth, as you’re well aware. It hurt and I didn’t think there would be anything that could ever get me to open my heart and life to you again but then you told me the painful truth. A truth that showed you, Clarke and I all felt great pain over those years. Hearing the truth, changed things and I knew the day would come where Clarke and I would both let you back in but then we found out about your attempts to tell us the truth and that’s when everything clicked in place. What you don’t know is that after we left you that day, Clarke and I had a very open conversation and we realized something, something we chose to wait to tell you until we were back together once more.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No, there’s no way; she can’t possibly be saying what I think she might be saying?</em>
</p>
<p>“Octavia, what we are trying to say is that we forgive you,” a teary eyed Clarke declared.</p>
<p>“We all forgive you, Octavia. This is the start of our next chapter and that chapter starts with the knowledge that I forgive you, Clarke forgives you, we all forgive you,” an equally teary eyed Lexa said as the other members of the family nodded their heads in agreement.</p>
<p>Octavia was stunned silent hearing Clarke and Lexa’s words and seeing the nods of agreement around the table. She was so stunned and shocked by the moment that she didn’t realize she was crying until she felt little hands belong to the little boy sitting next to her wiping away her tears.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry Aunty O, this is happy time,” Aden innocently said as he wiped her cheeks jarring Octavia out of her stunned stated.</p>
<p>“Buddy, I promise these are happy tears. You’re so sweet to be so concerned but I promise they’re happy tears. I’m just really happy to have everyone reconfirm that they forgive me and to hear your mommy and mama say they forgive me too. I never thought that would happen so I’m just really happy.”</p>
<p>“You’re family and we love our family and you said you’re sorry so duh you’re forgiven Aunty O,” Madi said with logic only a child could possess.</p>
<p>“I’m still really happy to have that forgiveness. Seriously, thank you for granting me that gift, a gift I won’t take for granted. And Clarke, Lexa, I…I said I would earn your forgiveness and I may not feel I’ve done that yet but I am grateful that you feel I have. I will not take this for granted and I will continue to show each of you every day that I’m doing better now and I’m being better. Thank you,” Octavia said as Lexa and Clarke approached her so they could share a sweet embrace after Octavia finished speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lexa and Clarke hugged Octavia, the rest of the group decided they too wanted to hug the younger brunette as a sign they did forgive her and were welcoming her back home. Once everyone was seated again, Indra and Nyko stood and announced they would be back in a few minutes with dessert. Everyone offered to help, but the pair refused all offers. Moments later they reappeared, each carrying a large serving tray full of fresh beignets.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God. You didn’t?! Oh my god, you did!! Indra, you may be my favorite family member now, well second favorite after Hope that is,” Octavia excitedly said as her face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning causing a round of chuckles around the table.</p>
<p>“Octavia dear, you may not have realized it yet but everything made tonight was made because it’s one of your favorites. This is your homecoming so of course I made sure to make your favorites and if you play your cards right you might be able to get me to make you that vegan buffalo mac n cheese you love,” Indra said with a wink as she and Nyko began to serve the beignets.</p>
<p>“Really?! Indra, if you weren’t already spoken for I’d marry you for making all of these.”</p>
<p>“Now that’s my best friend; I’ve missed this. It’s good to have you back O,” Raven said as she playfully nudged the younger woman from her seat on her seat in between Octavia and Anya.</p>
<p>“Get used to it Rae cause I’m back and here to stay,” Octavia said a little less confidently than she spoke before.</p>
<p>“And we are all glad you’re back, especially Anya and Clarke because they’re going to need your help dealing with Raven in the coming months,” Indra said as she gave Raven three beignets instead of the two al the other adults received, except Clarke who had been given four.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean Indra? And why did you give me more than everyone except Clarke,” Raven inquired with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh, I meant nothing by it dear and I just know how much you love your dessert is all,” Indra said loud enough for everyone to hear before whispering just loud enough for Raven and Anya to hear as she served Anya her dessert, “Anya’s father bought me a similar necklace each time I got pregnant and like my dear daughter, he too switched the customary diamond out for the birth stone of our then unborn child. Congratulations you too and don’t worry I won’t say anything to Abby or anyone else.”</p>
<p>Before Raven or Anya could say anything, Octavia exclaimed, “Indra these are amazing! Even better than I remember!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone finished their dessert, the three grandparents present insisted on cleaning up so the kids could all continue to catch up and spend time together. For now, the group sans Indra, Nyko and Abby were in the living room of the main house but that was about to change.</p>
<p>“Octavia, we thought you’d like to take a look at your new home; I know the kids were hoping to see your reaction to seeing it,” Clarke stated.</p>
<p>“It’s just the guest house Clarke. I have seen it before you know,” Octavia replied with a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“We know but we had some minor changes made so it feels more like your home,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Guys, you didn’t have to do that. I’m just grateful you offered me a place to stay while I get back on my feet.”</p>
<p>“We meant it when we said you can stay here as long as you want,” Lexa urged.</p>
<p>“I know, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible to do. You’re family and we’ve extended an open invitation,” Clarke assured.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Octavia said after a moment. “Well, I guess we should go take a look now before we need to be back here to get the kids all off to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A short time later, the group found themselves standing outside the front door to the guesthouse with Aden and Madi excitedly bouncing up and down waiting for the door to be opened so they could see their aunt’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Ready to see your new home, O,” Lexa asked with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I am but you guys seriously didn’t need to do anything special.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see if you still feel that way in a minute,” Clarke said as she opened the door and motioned for Octavia to enter.</p>
<p>When Octavia entered the house, she had to admit that they were all right. The relatively minor changes did make the house feel more like her house. She had always liked the color scheme of the walls with their varying neutral tones but the furniture wasn’t as modern as she preferred. Now though, now the walls remained the tones she always loved but the furniture had been modernized. The living room now had a sleek navy blue sectional that reclined with a glass top coffee table that had fashionable baby proofed bumpers around the edges that looked like they had been part of the original design and the entertainment center had been upgraded so that the flatscreen was wall mounted. The dining table was now a hand carved wooden frame with glass top and hand-carved matching chairs that they had found at a local furniture store that perfectly fit Octavia’s love for modern pieces and handcrafted woodwork. The master bedroom now featured hand carved lamps on the nightstands. When they reached the last door on the second floor though, Octavia noticed the door was locked.</p>
<p>“Alright you guys were right the few changes you have made make this feel like my own home and not just someone’s guesthouse so thank you; I love it all but, what’s behind this door and where is Hope’s room for when she’s with me?”</p>
<p>“This room is very special and we all hope you like it,” Lincoln said as he stepped forward to unlock the door before handing the key over to Octavia.</p>
<p>“Go ahead Octavia, take a look,” Luna urged the woman.</p>
<p>“Come on Aunty O, we wanna see too,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we wanna see,” Aden echoed.</p>
<p>“Okay, well Uncle Linc did unlock the door so lets go take a look,” Octavia said to her niece and nephew.</p>
<p>Stepping through the door, Octavia found herself growing emotional as she took in the sight of the nursery that was identical to the one at Lincoln and Luna’s home that she had seen pictures of.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! You guys didn’t have to do this but thank you,” Octavia said as she tried to keep the tears from falling as she took in the perfectly crafted woodland creatures/forest themed nursery.</p>
<p>“The three of us agreed that we’d have identical nurseries so no matter which house Hope’s at, she feels comfortable,” Lincoln said as he handed Hope to Octavia, who quickly held her little girl close as she moved about the room whispering to Hope as she pointed out different features of the nursery.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think,” Lincoln asked after a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect and identical to the one at your place. It is way better than I dreamed it being and I think Hope is going to love it but um what’s up with the empty picture frame on top of the dresser?”</p>
<p>“We have an identical empty frame in the one at our house. We thought we could have a family picture with you, me, Luna and Hope taken and put that in the frames so she always has a picture of her with all of her parents,” Lincoln said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“I like that idea, I really like it. Thank you for thinking of it,” Octavia said as she attempted to keep the welling tears at bay once more.</p>
<p>“We also thought Hope could stay here with you tonight so that the two of you can have some mommy-daughter bonding time you weren’t able to have this past week,” Luna softly added.</p>
<p>“Really,” Octavia asked as she finally allowed a few tears to fall due to the utter joy she felt in that moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, really. We need to figure out a more permanent arrangement but you haven’t been able to be with our daughter in a week so it seems fair. Luna and I will still be at the main house though. We were hoping the four of us could spend some quality time together as a family.”</p>
<p>“I’d really like that and I know Hope would too. Did you hear that baby girl? You’re going to stay here with Mommy tonight,” Octavia cooed at her daughter.</p>
<p>“Good. We made sure her clothes are in the dresser; we bought duplicates of everything this past week so she has the same items regardless of who she’s with,” Luna said as she watched Hope begin to doze.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I’m going to put her down then and maybe we can all hangout in the living room here for a bit?”</p>
<p>“We can do that. Abby is staying over tonight so she can be at the main house so these two have someone there with them. While you get Hope settled Clarke and I are going to go get these two settled then we’ll all meet back here, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, sounds like a plan Lexa. And guys? Thank you for all of this, it really means a lot. This nursery is so much more than I ever dreamed of.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. We’ll be back as soon as we can be,” Clarke said before she and Lexa left with their visibly tired children.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty minutes later, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Raven, Anya and Octavia were in the living room of the guesthouse, nestled comfortably on the large sectional.</p>
<p>“While we’re all gathered together, Clarke and I wanted to talk to you all about something.”</p>
<p>“Um, okay, what is it Lex,” Anya asked her sister quizzically.</p>
<p>“Over this past week, Lexa and I have done a lot of thinking about our family and what really matters to us. We all have kids or are expecting kids and those kids are going to want to grow up together but we don’t all live down the street from each other like you four do,” Clarke said as she gestured between Lincoln, Luna, Anya and Raven.</p>
<p>“We also thought about the fact that you guys like our setup here with the sprawling grounds that afford us privacy and beautiful views of nature while still being within the boundaries of Polis. Clarke and I also know that we have a lot of undeveloped land here that could be put to better use.”</p>
<p>“What are you getting at Lexa,” Octavia asked impatiently.</p>
<p>“Babe, can you show them?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Clarke said as she brought up design plans on her iPad that she had grabbed before they returned to the guesthouse. “We’re all close and we want to maintain that closeness as we all raise our kids; we want our kids to be able to walk to all of our homes so they kids can play together when they want and we all can hangout easier. So, Lexa and I are proposing the Woods Family Estate,” Clarke said as she showed the mock up for what the estate could look like with all of their homes on it.</p>
<p>“What is this? What exactly are we looking at?” Octavia asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“We are proposing that additional homes are built here at the estate for all of you. We have general concept work drawn up of what each house could look like based on what Clarke and I knew you each wanted in your dream home,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“You want all of us to have our own dream home here? Even me,” Octavia asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“That’s the plan. We thought we’d have your house next to Lincoln and Luna’s, O, so that it would be easier for you three with Hope. So, O, your place would be in between our house and Linc and Luna’s and then Anya and Raven, your place would be on the other side of ours. There would be plenty of space in between each house so it feels like we have our own properties but still close enough. If you all agree to this, we would have construction begin as soon as design plans were finalized. We’d also have multiple building crews so we could have everything finished by the time our babies arrive. Here, why don’t you guys take some time to look through all the concept drawings I did,” Clarke said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Clarke and Lexa were growing nervous as Lincoln, Luna, Anya, Raven and Octavia continued to look through the concept drawings. When they set the iPad down a few minutes later but still said nothing the couple began to think they hated the idea of a family estate, but needing to know one way or the other they decided to bite the bullet and ask what they thought.</p>
<p>“So, what do you guys think,” Lexa finally asked.</p>
<p>The group sat on the sectional and just stared at the couple before slowly smiles began to form on their faces causing Clarke and Lexa to breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a fantastic idea. I’d love to be able to live on the same property as you all and it’d be great for Hope to have all of her parents living on the same property too. I also really like the designs you did for my place. And the treehouse amongst the cluster of trees at the edge of the backyard is fantastic! It will be the perfect place for all the kids,” Octavia enthusiastically said.</p>
<p>“Luna and I think it’s a great idea too. We’re all over here all the time anyway so really it makes sense to just turning this into a true family estate. Plus, we both really like the idea of being so close to Hope regardless of which of us she’s staying with at the moment,” Lincoln said with a huge smile that Luna also shared.</p>
<p>“Rae? Anya? What about you two,” Clarke nervously asked after a couple moments of silence.</p>
<p>“We love the idea too. As long as we can have a nursery identical to the one I set up at our current place we’ll be happy. Oh, and the nursery needs to have a view of the valley. Other than that we love the idea,” Anya said happily.</p>
<p>“So, we’re doing this? We’re going to turn this property into a true family estate,” Lexa asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yes,” everyone said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group spent the rest of the evening going over plans and making adjustments to features they wanted in their individual homes. They also mapped out the underground tunnel system and parking structure that would be unground between Clarke and Lexa’s home and Octavia’s. By the time the group went to bed they had everything relatively mapped out and only needed the architect to turn the concept drawings into blueprints so construction could begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those most part I try to keep things as realistic as possible but the construction on the soon to be Woods Family Estate will be not so realistic. For purposes of this story we're going to pretend turning the current estate into a construction zone wouldn't be disruptive to the children already living there and we're also going to speed construction up greatly. Instead of 6+ months to build a house we're going to speed construction up so that everything is finished before the triplets are born. A small time jump is coming in the next chapter.</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the hearing to determine whether or not the restraining order against Bellamy would become permanent came quicker than anyone expected. The prospect of the order becoming permanent was a hard pill to swallow for the family but everyone agreed they would rather cut Bellamy from their lives than risk him actually deciding to kidnap Hope. Thankfully though the week leading up to the hearing kept the extended Woods family busy.</p>
<p>The first weekend Octavia was home was spent with her, Lincoln, Luna and Hope spending time together as a family. They spent Saturday figuring out custody and how they were going to work co-parenting. In the end, they agreed that Hope would be with Octavia every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday while she would spend Thursday, Friday and Saturday with Lincoln and Luna and they would spend Sunday together as a family, either the four of them or the family at large. To an outsider, it may have looked like Lincoln and Luna got the better end of the deal due to Friday and Saturday both being their days but they made the agreement thinking ahead to the possibility that Octavia would make the Warriors final roster which would mean games on Saturdays during the season. They all also knew they would all see their daughter each day, especially with them all living on the same property. That was another development. They had also talked to Clarke and Lexa whoa greed that Lincoln and Luna could continue to stay with them until their house on the estate was finished so the three parents could more easily see their daughter each day.</p>
<p>When Monday came though, it was time for everyone, except Luna and Octavia to return to work. Luna was on break until August while Octavia wasn’t technically working until camp in October. Clarke mainly stayed home with the twins that week as she wasn’t really going to the gallery much but she did get in some pregnancy safe painting time. Lincoln and Anya meanwhile worked hard to both be home in time for dinner as they each had their own growing families they wanted to be present for. Raven meanwhile, had been moved to solely planning the build of her rocket as it wasn’t safe for her to be involved with the actual building due to her pregnancy but she didn’t mind as it meant her hours were a stable 9-5 which worked better knowing she had a child on the way. Lexa meanwhile, stayed true to her word though and each morning she got up at 4am and trained with Octavia before leaving the latter to continue practicing while the former went to the training center for practice. Practices were longer that week as the Olympic’s were set to begin on Friday, only a few short hours after the hearing. Something sweet happened at the team’s final practice before the opening ceremony though; something had Lexa smiling even as they made their way to the hearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – Thursday May 6, 2021</strong>
</p>
<p>“Alright team, as you all know today is our last practice before the Olympics kick off tomorrow night. Coach Woods and I are extremely pleased with your dedication and level of play. You are all the top players in this nation and yet you all still improved your level player. Coach Woods and I have the utmost confidence that we can come back from what happened in 2016 and reclaim the gold. However, before we break for the day the team and I wanted to present you with a gift Coach Woods,” Coach Andonovski said.</p>
<p>“What? A gift for me? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Lexa, you may be our coach but you are part of this team. Each day you’re on the turf with us practicing, showing us new plays, helping us make minor changes to our techniques which greatly improve our play and all around being an amazing coach. As such, we wanted you to have an official player’s kit and we expect you to wear it at each game under the usual coach track suit,” Alex said as she grabbed a page from behind the bench and presented it to Lexa.</p>
<p>Lexa slowly opened the bag and sure enough found a player’s kit for the 2021 games. Looking at the jersey she saw that the number fourteen was on it, when caused her to smile as she remembered all the times she had worn that number during her playing days.</p>
<p>“You used to wear the number fourteen so we thought it was only fair that it also be your number on this kit. You deserve this, you’ve been one of the best coaches we’ve had and I think I speak for everyone when I say your hands-on approach has not only helped us improve but feel more confident that we not only can, but will bounce-back from 2016 and reclaim the gold,” Sam said as the rest of the team nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Thank you, guys, this means so much to me. It has been honor to be one your coaches and I cannot wait until we show the world the the United States is the best team in the world. Now hit the showers and Coach and I will see you all back here at 2pm tomorrow,” Lexa said as she was still overcome by the gesture the team had just displayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once it was just Lexa and Vlatko left on the field, he turned to his assistant coach.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I think I was born ready. When I had to stop playing I never thought I’d rejoin this world one day but I am so happy I have. I can’t wait for the opening ceremony tomorrow night and I can’t wait for our first match against Sweden on Saturday. We will show them that their win over us in 2016 was just a fluke,” Lexa said confidently.</p>
<p>“Yes, we will. Now head home and be with your family, Woods; I know you all have that hearing in the morning. Oh, and give this to Clarke, she’ll be expecting it and know what to do,” Vlatko said ominously as he handed Lexa a small duffle bag.</p>
<p>“You aren’t going to tell me what this is for?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s a surprise and don’t even think about trying to make Clarke tell you what it is because it won’t work. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Fine. See you tomorrow,” Lexa grumbled, not pleased that Vlatko was being secretive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey babe, are you ready to go,” Lexa called out to her wife knowing they needed to meet the rest of their family downstairs so they could head to the courthouse.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Clarke said as she stepped out of the ensuite, looking radiant in a professional looking blue dress with a white blazer over it.</p>
<p>“Damn, my wife is hot,” Lexa said as she took in the sight of Clarke, making the blonde blush.</p>
<p>“Stop it; I look like a beached whale. Nothing fits right. I used to look amazing when I’d throw on a dress and blazer to look professional but now I just look meh,” Clarke pouted.</p>
<p>“Now you stop. You look more beautiful with each passing day. You are carrying our three little miracles and that’s such an amazing feat. Babe, think about it how many women carry triplets each year?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Well I do. Out of roughly 3.9 million births only 4,300 of them are triplets. That’s literally 0.1% babe so what you’re doing is not only a miracle but its so beautiful and rare and should be celebrated each and every day. You are positively glowing and I am so proud to have you holding my hand while carrying our babies. You call me the Commander but you’re the fierce warrior in this family baby. I love every inch of you and I always will and if you’re not feeling that every day then I’m not doing my job as your wife and I’m sorry for that but never for a second think you are anything less than beautiful,” Lexa passionately said as she caressed her wife’s stomach and looked deep into her eyes trying to convey her feelings that way as well.</p>
<p>Clarke was overcome with emotions as watched and listened to her wife so passionately declare love and feelings about her beauty. Clarke knew it was her hormones making her feel less than beautiful but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy listening to Lexa speak about her beauty but it also broke her heart that he wife thought even for a second that she was doing her job as a wife and knew she needed to correct that thought before Lexa began to truly believe it.</p>
<p>“Lex, no, you’re being the best wife possible. You tell me every day how much you love me, how beautiful you find me and how much you love all of our children. I’m just a hormonal mess and no matter how many times you tell me I’m beautiful and show me just how attractive you think I am, I still feel unattractive. But, when you remind me so passionately that I’m beautiful to you it erases my self doubts so just keep being you and remind me that I’m not a beached whale and do not ever think for a second that you’re not doing your job as my wife because baby you are by far the best wife I could ever ask for,” Clarke replied just as passionately as Lexa had spoken moments earlier.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Sometimes I fear that I don’t do enough as your wife to support you through this pregnancy, like I’m not around enough because I took the Olympic job,” Lexa confessed quietly.</p>
<p>“Baby, no. God, you do everything you can for me, for all of us. It’s okay to work. Hell, your job has you home way more than most jobs would to begin with but even when you’re not with me during the day nine times out of ten you arrange to have lunch delivered or Indra to come over and cook and check on me. You also call and text when you can even if it’s just to say hi. You’ve never missed a doctor’s appointment either. Then when you are home, which a gain is a lot of the time, you are always attentive to me and the kids. You barely let me life a finger around here, Lex. And, every morning and night you rub the shea butter in to help with stretch marks, you give me massages, you do anything really to make me more comfortable actually; you also handle bath time for the twins and you’re always, always here for us no matter what. My mom even says you’re the perfect partner and you know how judgmental she can be at time.”</p>
<p>“Abby really says that,” Lexa asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yep. Just the other day she was telling me how you’re the perfect wife and do way more for me than my dad did when she was pregnant, and he did a lot for her. She’s even gushed about you at the hospital. I ran into Eve, one of the nurses at the hospital, at the store last week and she told me all about how Mom was gushing about her amazing daughter-in-law who goes above and beyond.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I never expected Abby to praise me that much. Don’t get me wrong, I know she loves me and approves of me for you but it’s nice to hear how highly she actually thinks of me.”</p>
<p>“Hey you two, are you ready to go? Octavia is getting anxious and we should get going so we can meet with Mr. Specter for a few minutes before the case is called,” Lincoln said as he poked his head into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re ready. We’ll be down in just a second,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Anya and Raven are getting the kids in the cars so we’ll be good to go as soon as you’re both downstairs,” Lincoln said before leaving the two alone once more.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s our cue. By the way, you look sexy as hell in that three piece suit,” Clarke said before chastely kissing Lexa and leading her out of their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to the courthouse was tense as everyone was worried about not only the outcome of the hearing but the lasting effects it would have on their family. They had talked about the Bellamy situation many times since Octavia came home and they agreed that as much as they wanted their family to be whole, they could not take a chance and have Bellamy be able to be around Hope in case he actually did decide to go through with his threat. Murphy had told them that Bellamy seemed remorseful and swore he would never actually kidnap Hope, but every time he’d try to get Bellamy to seek out professional help with his anger towards Octavia and belief that she should not be a mother it would end in an argument and Bellamy would leave the house and not return until the following day. Murphy was growing increasingly worried about Bellamy’s mental state too. He had told the group that he thought that Bellamy was struggling with the fact that someone had hurt his sister and he hadn’t been there but rather than truly face the fact that he wasn’t there and deal with his guilt he was placing all of his anger on Octavia. As much as it hurt Murphy to say he believed the restraining order should stay in place, at least until Bellamy was willing to get some help and full acknowledge his true feelings and the rest of the group agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the courthouse around 8:30am they were greeted by Madison, who had agreed to watch Aden, Madi and Hope during the hearing. They had hoped she could watch the kids at her house but their lawyer, or rather Trikru, Inc.’s lawyer who had agreed to handle the matter, had advised them to have Hope there so if Bellamy went off and made accusations about Octavia, Lincoln or Luna being unfit parents the court would have seen the three doting parents with their daughter and doting Aunts and Uncle to the twins, before she and the twins were taken to a side room designed to keep kids occupied during Family Court hearings. They were all nervous to have Hope anywhere in the same vicinity of Bellamy and Lexa and Clarke didn’t even want the twins near him but if they needed to preemptively show how good Octavia, Lincoln and Luna were with not only Hope but the twins they’d do it.</p>
<p>“How are you all holding up,” Madison asked after greeting everyone with hugs.</p>
<p>“We’re okay, I guess. Nervous and scared but okay,” Octavia replied nervously while the rest nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“That’s understandable. Indra, Nyko and Abby will be here soon but they said they’d meet us inside, so why don’t we head in and get the kids as settled as we can before the Judge allows me to take the three of them to the kids’ room,” Madison suggested.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good plan,” Lincoln said as he caressed his daughter’s cheek and kissed her temple while she snuggled into Octavia’s chest before linking hands with Luna and leading the group inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone had passed through security, a court officer was kind enough to lead them to their designated courtroom and unlock the door so they could sit inside earlier than normal since their cases was first on the docket that morning. They would never admit it, but they all knew he was so kind and helpful because he recognized Lexa as the Assistant Coach for the US Women’s Soccer Olympic Team and didn’t stop gushing about lexa’s incredible work with the team and his hopes for them to win the gold the whole way to the courtroom. Secretly, they were all grateful that he was a fan because it meant they wouldn’t have to get too close to Bellamy now as they were already on their side of the courtroom and the officer had even taken the extra step to prohibit Bellamy from entering the courtroom early by assuring them that Bellamy and his attorney would not be allowed in until the Judge was ready to call the case. Mere moments after the court officer left them alone, their attorney, Mr. Specter, entered the courtroom.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone. How are my three favorite little ones today,” he asked as he crouched down to be eye level with Aden and Madi.</p>
<p>“We’re good. The 'Lympics start today Harvey,” Aden excitedly said.</p>
<p>“Aden we told you to call him Mr. Specter; it’s rude to call a grownup by their first name without permission,” Clarke gently told her son.</p>
<p>Aden started to pout thinking he may be in trouble before the man in question said, “Aden, you can call me Harvey, I’m giving you and Madi and everyone here permission to call me Harvey anytime we see each other okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins happily chirped.</p>
<p>“Harvey, Mommy gets to walk with the team during the opening today,” Madi added happily.</p>
<p>“That’s right the Olympics do start today and I’m excited to see your mommy walk in the open ceremony with the team too. I think your mommy’s team is going to win the gold medal too,” he told the children.</p>
<p>“So do we,” Madi cheerfully replied for her and Aden.</p>
<p>“That’s why I wore my blue suite with this white shirt and red tie; I wanted to support the team today. Is that why you both are wearing your official team polo shirts?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Aden exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Mommy and Mama made sure we had these to wear today. We even have the same tracksuit as Mommy to wear for each of the games. The first game is tomorrow. We’re playing against…Mommy who are we going to beat tomorrow,” Madi asked as if it was a forgone conclusion that the US would win their match the following day.</p>
<p>“We play Sweden tomorrow and we’re going to beat them to show that their win over us in Rio was a fluke, something that won’t be repeated again,” Lexa said confidently.</p>
<p>“Well, I think you mommy’s team will beat Sweden tomorrow,” Harvey said before standing back up, “and how are the rest of you today?”</p>
<p>“We’re okay Harvey. We’re nervous and scared but as okay as we can be,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to represent us for this; I know this technically isn’t part of your contract with Trikru but we really appreciate it,” Octavia added.</p>
<p>“Of course! The Woods family has been very good to me and my firm since hiring us more than a decade ago so I’m happy to help and ensure that the young Ms. Woods is protected. Before the Judge gets here do any of you have any questions about how today will go?”</p>
<p>“I know you explained it to us all earlier in the week but to ease our minds can you run through it one more time,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. When Judge Smith arrives, she will call the case and ask counsel to state their appearances for the record as well as who we represent. Then she will inquire about who else joins us in the courtroom. After that she will ask Mr. Blake’s attorney, Roan Queen, if his client will consent to the restraining order becoming permanent, which we know he won’t do.”</p>
<p>“Wait, did you say Bellamy’s attorney is Roan Queen as in the former royal family of Azgeda Queen,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, that he is one and the same. Mr. Queen is the grandson of the former Queen Nia.”</p>
<p>“Of course he goes and hires the one attorney in town who is part of the family that tried to take our family down,” Lexa grit out angrily as Lincoln and Anya’s eyes grew angry.</p>
<p>“I know this must feel like another betrayal by Mr. Blake but I assure you I am the superior lawyer and I will fight for your family, for Hope’s safety, as if you were my own family and as if she was my own child.”</p>
<p>“We know that Harvey, and appreciate it, it’s just hard to hear that he knowingly shoes a lawyer whose family has such bad history with ours but what will happen after Bellamy doesn’t consent to the order becoming permanent,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“Then we will each deliver an opening statement. After that I will present our case for why the order needs to remain in effect and become permanent by calling each of you to the stand one at a time. You all will be questioned about your relationships with Hope and if you were present when the threats were made you will be asked about what happened that night. If you weren’t there you’ll be asked about your experiences with those directly involved in the case. Mr. Queen will get cross examine you but I will object when he gets out of line so you don’t have to answer irrelevant questions. After we’ve presented our case, Mr. Queen will put on their case which will likely consist of only Bellamy and John testifying although, Mr. Murphy did call the office yesterday and indicate that although Bellamy’s attorney would be calling him to testify he would actually be supporting our position. Once Mr. Queen is done with their case and I’ve been able to question their witnesses we will each give a closing statement and then Judge Smith will likely take a recess while she decides how to rule. Hopefully we will be done here by lunch but Lexa, I did notify the Court of your Olympic involvement and they will release you early if need be but they were confident we’d be done by lunch. One last ting though, Octavia you need to be prepared to talk about what happened with your stepfather because if I don’t ask you about it Bellamy’s attorney will and he’ll try to use it against you but with me asking you about it first we can get the truth out there from the beginning.”</p>
<p>“I understand and knew I would have to talk about it. Maybe when he actually hears details Bellamy will begin to understand…”</p>
<p>“O, if he chooses not to understand that’s on him. You have all of us as your family until the end of time,” Raven assured the girl.</p>
<p>“I know, and I’m so thankful for that but I wish I had my brother too,” she said sadly.</p>
<p>Before the group could speak further, the bailiff entered and informed them that Judge Smith was on her way and it was time to take their seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, Judge Smith entered the courtroom and smiled at Harvey, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia, who was holding Hope, who were all sitting at the Plaintiff’s table. She then smiled at the rest of the group who were sitting in the front row.</p>
<p>“Bailiff, would you please direct the Respondent and his attorney to enter the courtroom.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Judge Smith,” the bailiff said before stepping outside the courtroom and leading Bellamy, Murphy and Roan Queen inside.</p>
<p>When Bellamy walked past the group he looked upset but they could also tell he was sad. When his eyes landed on his niece though they softened momentarily until he realized it was his sister holding her; Bellamy sneered seeing Octavia with Hope. To their surprise though, when Murphy let go of Bellamy’s hand so he could take his seat he sat next to Clarke, who had moved over so the man could sit with them.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to be seen sitting with us,” Clarke whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes. This morning I told Bellamy I love him but I can’t be with him if he refuses to seek help with his anger and guilt. I gave him until the end of the hearing to make a choice. I may believe he wouldn’t actually take Hope but when he’s at his worst anger wise I worry about what he may do. I’ve made it clear I support Lincoln, Luna and Octavia doing what they need to to protect their daughter so there isn’t anywhere else I would want to sit than with the people who also want nothing more than to protect Hope.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you Murphy,” Clarke said just before the Judge spoke again.</p>
<p>“Good morning, I am Judge Smith and at this time I call the case of Woods, Blake and Rivers versus Blake. Would counsel please state their appearances for the record?”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Your Honor. Harvey Specter for the Plaintiffs, Lincoln Woods, Octavia Blake and Luna Rivers, who are all present and sitting beside me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Specter.”</p>
<p>“Roan Queen for the Respondent, Bellamy Blake, who is present as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Specter who has joined you in and your clients this morning?”</p>
<p>“Your Honor we are joined by my clients’ daughter Hope Alexandria Woods. Behind us are Clarke Woods, Alexandria Woods, Anya Woods, Raven Griffin, Indra Woods, Dr. Nyko Ocean, Dr. Abigail Griffin, Madison Kane, Aden Woods and Madison Woods. If Your Honor is agreeable however, I would ask that Ms. Kane be permitted to take Hope, Aden and Madison Woods to the children’s room for the duration of our appearance here today.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Specter. It is lovely to see a family all here together. May I ask are Aden and Madison Woods siblings of Hope Woods or cousins?”</p>
<p>“They are Hope’s cousins. Aden and Madison, who goes by Madi, are the children of Lexa and Clarke Woods.”</p>
<p>“You all have a beautiful extended family. Ms. Kane, you are welcome to take your…I’m sorry ma’am I did not think to ask what your relation is to the children.”</p>
<p>“I am their Aunt biologically but they are my grandchildren for all intents and purposes and they know me as their Nana.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful. You may take your grandchildren to the children’s room and I thank you for your willingness to do so so that they may avoid being present for proceedings that unfortunately are not always cordial. If we require any of the children or you a court officer will come get you.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Madison got up and led Aden and Madi to the aisle as she approached Octavia and carefully took Hope from her before giving Octavia the chance to kiss her daughter’s forehead.</p>
<p>Once Madison and the kids were out of the courtroom, Judge Smith turned to Bellamy’s attorney.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, who has joined you and your client?”</p>
<p>“John Murphy, although Mr. Murphy seems to have forgotten whose side he is on,” Roan sneered.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, guests in my courtroom are welcome to sit where they please. You would be mindful to remember that this is my courtroom not yours and you will conduct yourself as an attorney should.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, it won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Now, we are here today to determine if a full restraining order against Mr. Bellamy Blake in favor of the infant Hope Alexandria Woods and her parents, Lincoln Woods, Octavia Blake and Luna Rivers should become what we call a permanent restraining order. Mr. Queen, will your client be consenting to the order becoming permanent or does he wish to go forward with the hearing?”</p>
<p>“My client will not be consenting to the order becoming permanent and he additionally would like to serve upon the Court a petition for sole custody of the infant child Hope Alexandria Woods, who we assert should have the surname Blake not Woods.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, as I’m sure you are aware in Polis, only parents can file for sole custody of a child in a case such as this where both natural parents are alive. The only way your client would be able to file for custody is if Ms. Blake passed away or the court deemed both natural parents were unfit. Now, I’m sure you are about to say both natural parents are unfit however, the Court has already reviewed the filings submitted by both parties in anticipation of this issue and there is no reason to suspect both natural parents are unfit so your client’s petition for custody is hereby dismissed as he has no standing to file for custody. Furthermore, your assertion that the infant in question should have your client’s surname, is absurd. It was up to the parents which surname the child has and she has the surname of her father. If you wish to waste the Court’s time with frivolous matters your client will face an immediate order declaring the restraining order to be permanent.”</p>
<p>“This is bullshit! My sister is not fit to raise a child and neither is Lincoln if he is willing to allow my sister to be in Hope’s life! And Luna isn’t even her mother,” Bellamy exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, control your client or he will not be permitted in this courtroom during these proceedings.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Judge, it will not happen again,” Roan said.</p>
<p>“Mr. Specter, do you wish to place anything on the record before we move to opening statements?”</p>
<p>“Only one thingYour Honor. As the Court is aware, when my clients filed for the restraining order a petition for third parent adoption was filed. Under Polis Law, a third parent, who would traditionally be referred to as a step-parent may file for and be granted full parental rights equal to those of the natural parents. Polis allows for not only married step-parents to file for third parent adoption but also the fiancée of a natural parent. Mr. Woods and Ms. Rivers will be married on June 13th so we were hopeful the Court would be willing to grant the third parent adoption today.”</p>
<p>“I reviewed the filing for third parent adoption and have deemed that the requirements to file for such an adoption have been met. I have also reviewed the consent signed by both natural parents expressing their desire for Ms. Rivers to be allowed to adopt Hope Alexandra Woods. Mr. Woods, Ms. Blake is it your intention to permit Ms. Luna Rivers to adopt your child, Hope Alexandria Woods?”</p>
<p>“It is, Your Honor,” Lincoln confidently stated.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is, Your Honor,” Octavia echoed.</p>
<p>“And Ms. Rivers, is it your desire to adopt Hope Alexandria Woods and accept all obligations bestowed upon a natural parent?”</p>
<p>“That is my desire, Your Honor. For the record though, Hope is already my daughter,” Luna said genuinely.</p>
<p>“I appreciate your acceptance of this child and your desire to officially be her mother. The Court finds that your petition meets all requirements necessary and due to the consent of both natural parents no hearing is necessary on the matter. The petition is hereby granted an as of today Hope Alexandria Woods nows has three full and legal parents; Lincoln Woods, Octavia Blake and Luna Rivers. All necessary documents will be mailed to your address Ms. Rivers and once you and Mr. Woods are wed simply stop by the clerk’s office to have new paperwork issued reflecting your married name. Congratulations Ms. Rivers, you officially have a beautiful little girl who you share with your fiancé and Ms. Blake.”</p>
<p>Lincoln pulled Luna in for a sweet but passionate kiss as the pure happiness from the moment took over. When the kiss broke, he hugged his fiancée close for a moment before motioning for Octavia to join the hug, which she quickly did. The extended Woods family all looked on with looks of pure happiness on their faces as the three parents celebrated the moment; even Murphy shared the joy of the moment. Bellamy meanwhile looked less than pleased but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, everyone retook their seats and judge Smith continued with the proceeding.</p>
<p>“As Mr. Blake will not consent to the restraining order becoming permanent, we will proceed to the hearing on the matter. Mr. Specter, do you wish to deliver an opening statement?”</p>
<p>“I do, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“You may proceed then Mr. Specter.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Honor. This case is about one simple question, does the Respondent, Bellamy Blake pose a danger to the infant, Hope Alexandria Woods? The answer to that question is unequivocally, yes. The evidence will show that upon learning he was an uncle, Bellamy Blake not only threatened to sue for custody, an act he in fact tried earlier today in this very courtroom, but also threatened to kidnap Hope and go someplace they would never be found. The evidence will further show that Bellamy Blake attempted to use years of physical and mental abuse and psychological torture his sister, Octavia Blake, suffered at the hands of her stepfather to justify his inexcusable and reprehensible actions. Due to these facts, we will be able to prove by a preponderance of the evidence that the current full retraining order against Bellamy Blake should be made permanent. Thank you,” Harvey firmly yet concisely stated before sitting down once more.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, do you wish to make an opening statement?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“My client does not pose a risk to anyone, least of all his niece, whom he adores. The evidence will support our position that Mr. Blake’s statements were made from a place of love and a desire to protect his niece from any potential threat, even that of her own mother. We further prove that Mr. Blake is the only member of the child’s so called family thinking about the child’s best interests and for that reason, the current restraining order should be lifted. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Specter, you may call your first witness.”</p>
<p>“Your Honor, at this time we call Octavia Blake to the stand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!</p>
<p>Octavia past with Pike is discussed in this chapter but it is not overly depicted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Honor, at this time we call Octavia Blake to the stand.”</p>
<p>Octavia walked up to the witness stand, trying her best to not look nervous. Once she was seated, she was sworn in and after swearing to tell the truth Harvey began his line of questioning.</p>
<p>“Good morning Ms. Blake. Do you mind if I call you Octavia while I ask you some questions about your family?”</p>
<p>“You can call me Octavia, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, we’re here to talk about the threat you perceive your brother…”</p>
<p>“Objection! He cannot call my client a threat, there’s no proof he is!”</p>
<p>“Overruled and sit down Mr. Queen, you have ben practicing long enough to know saying ‘the threat you perceive’ is asking the witness about their own beliefs and is allowed. Furthermore, there is currently a restraining order against your client because he was deemed a threat to a newborn child; we are simply here today to determine what level threat your client is so sit down before I hold you in contempt. Mr. Specter please continue.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Honor. Octavia, we’re here to talk about the threat you perceive your brother, the Respondent Bellamy Blake, to be to your one month old daughter Hope Alexandria Woods. Before we talk about that though, I’d like to talk about the circumstances that led to your current estrangement from your brother so that the Court can have a full understanding of your relationship with him. Octavia, can you tell us about your relationship with your brother.”</p>
<p>“It was just us and our mom growing up. He, my brother that is, was the only friend I had until I six and met Clarke.”</p>
<p>“When you say, Clarke are you referring to Mrs. Clarke Woods, whose maiden name is Griffin?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We met when I was six and became fast friends. She’s one of my best friends and she and her wife, Lexa are more like sisters than friends now. But when I was kid Bellamy was my biggest cheerleader, he went my school events. He’s five years older than me but even when I was six and he was eleven he came to the father-daughter breakfast at school. He’s the one who helped me with my homework in the early years. Our mom tried her best but Bellamy was left with the bulk of the responsibility raising me. When I met Clarke though her parents, Abby and Jake, stepped in and took on more parental roles with me but until I was thirteen Bellamy was the person I turned too. He was the best big brother back then and had you asked thirteen year old me, before everything happened thirteen year old me that is, I would have told you I’d always be closest to Bellamy in this world but that changed when I was thirteen,”</p>
<p>“What happened when you were thirteen?”</p>
<p>“Bellamy was eighteen and went to college but when he left he completely abandoned me. It was like I didn’t have a brother anymore. Once in a great while we’d hear from him but he didn’t come home for holidays or school breaks. All I truly had from the age of thirteen until seventeen was Clarke, Raven, Abby and Jake. I still had my mom but she was more concerned with her random dates and short term boyfriends. Even after Bellamy started to make an effort to have a relationship with me again, it was never the same.”</p>
<p>“What caused your brother to seek a relationship with you again?”</p>
<p>“My junior year of high school she began seeing a man from Polis, Charles Pike. Mom wanted him to meet Bellamy so he came home for a few days to meet him and then again for the wedding. After that he’d periodically check in but I was an adult before he started being a more regular presence in my life but we never reached the level of closeness we had before he abandoned me. By the time he came home to meet Pike though, I had already been abused and tortured to the point where I couldn’t correct what was done to me without professional help, which I have gotten and continue to get.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, I know this is going to be hard to talk about but what abuse are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“The abuse and torture I suffered at the hands of the man who became my stepfather, Charles Pike.”</p>
<p>“What did Charles Pike do to you?”</p>
<p>“Pike hated anything that didn’t classify as heteronormative and I definitely was not heteronormative. I’m bisexual and I can once again proudly say that but when he, when Pike, found out I wasn’t straight the abuse started. He’d punch me in my stomach only at first and tell me that being bisexual was wrong, would send me straight to hell and that I should just die if I refused to change my ways, like it was a choice and not simply just part of who I am. As time went on he’d punch more times and harder and he’d kick. He always made sure to only leave marks on areas that would be covered by clothes though. Then eventually he’d started using waterboarding. Anytime he’d catch me doing something, talking about something or showing support for anything that wasn’t heteronormative he’d hit, kick and/or waterboard me. Each time he got physical with me he’s constantly be telling me how horrible I was and how wrong everything that wasn’t heteronormative was. But that wasn’t all he did. He used his abuse and torture to slowly condition me to associate the pain he caused me with anything that wasn’t heteronormative. By doing that he slowly conditioned me to hate anything and anyone that didn’t fall into the heteronormative category. He made me hate myself, my brother, my best friend, my girlfriend, everyone and everything that he hated. I broke up with Raven, who had been my girlfriend for years at the end of my junior year in high school because after only a few months with Pike, I was already feeling the pain he caused me whenever I’d be with her, regardless of what we were doing at the time. He conditioned me so well that I’d feel the pain of him punching me, kicking me and cutting off my air supply whenever I was doing anything he wouldn’t consider heteronormative. His conditioning turned me into someone who wasn’t really me but I tried to fight through the pain for a long time but eventually I gave in to the conditioning because at least then I wasn’t feeling the pain as if it were actively happening to me. I destroyed my relationship with Raven by making her hate me by cheating on her with Lincoln, who did not know I had a girlfriend at the time but who also knew we weren’t exclusive at that time. I even tried to kill myself the night before I completely destroyed things with Raven because I decided death was better than living life with the pain of Pike’s conditioning but Bellamy had come home at our mother’s request to meet Pike and he found me. I had tried to drown myself in the bathtub but when he found me I played it off that I had simply fallen asleep and everyone believed me but I really had been trying to end my life. Months later, I lied to Lexa about knowing Clarke and then continued to lie every day for nearly six years. I tried to fight the conditioning to tell Clarke and Lexa the truth but I wasn’t strong enough to fight the conditioning and that’s when I finally gave in to it. I threw myself into my relationship with Lincoln and I did fall in love him but even with him there was a memory of the pain because he too was bisexual but since neither of us were engaging in that side of ourselves during our relationship the conditioning didn’t pain me as much as it did otherwise. I destroyed all of my relationships because of what Pike did to me but then I hit rock bottom and everything changed,” Octavia explained as she tried to keep the tears from falling but once she stopped speaking she was unable to stop the torrent of tears that fell down her cheeks.</p>
<p>The courtroom was silent for a couple of moments as Octavia wept. Judge Smith handed her a box of tissues and gave her a sad smile but the tears did not stop. Another moment passed before Lincoln whispered something in Harvey’s ear which prompted the lawyer to speak.</p>
<p>“Your Honor, I know this is not standard procedure but would it be possible for Mr. Woods to approach the stand to try and offer some comfort to one of the mothers of his child?”</p>
<p>“Given everything we just heard I believe that allowing your request is the only just thing to do here. Mr. Woods, you may approach.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious! This is all a well orchestrated farce Your Honor to gain the Court’s sympathy,” Mr. Queen shouted.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, I will remind you once more that this is my courtroom and I decide what is and isn’t a farce as you put it. As you are well aware, documented medical proof of what we just heard was submitted when the Plaintiffs filed for the restraining order so I strongly advise you to take a seat and keep your client from saying whatever it is he looks like he wants to say. You will have your chance to cross examine the witness but be warned I will not tolerate victim shaming in this courtroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Judge Smith was chastising Bellamy’s attorney, Lincoln approached the witness box and bent down to hug Octavia and whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay O, he can’t hurt you anymore. Everything is okay. We all love you and support you and believe in you. You put in so much work to overcome his conditioning; you put yourself through treatments most would do anything to avoid and you did it and came out the other side stronger and free of his hold on you. We all forgave you and we all meant it. Our daughter will always know that her mommy went to hell and back to be better for her and for our family. You’re a warrior, O, you’ve earned the nickname Skairipa that Lexa gave you because you are a true warrior. No matter what Bellamy’s sorry excuse for a lawyer says to you remember that you are strong and that we will come out of this the same way we went into it, as a strong and united family determined to do what is best for Hope. You can do this. You’re one of the strongest people I know and I’m proud to share a daughter with you. I never said that before but it’s the truth, I’m so proud to share a daughter with the woman who overcame so much.”</p>
<p>“Th…thank you for say…saying that. I hate th…that I ha…have to talk ab…about this again.”</p>
<p>“I know and you’re being so brave talking about it. Maybe hearing these details from you is what Bellamy needs to hear to get his head out of his ass but regardless you’re proving to everyone that your daughter comes first because you’re willing to talk about the worst times in your life so that you can continue to protect her. When his attorney starts questioning you look at us and not him. Talk to us, not him. Let our belief in you give you the strength to go on no matter what his attorney says.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Thank you for this,” Octavia said as she fought to control her tears.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got this Skairipa,” Lincoln said with a smirk that caused Octavia to smile before he returned to his seat so Harvey could continue his line of questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ms. Blake, are you okay to continue or would you like to take a short break?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay to continue, Your Honor. It’s hard talking about all of this again but I need to protect my daughter so if that means talking about the years of abuse, torture and conditioning I endured I’ll do it..”</p>
<p>“You are very strong and brave to tell us your story. Mr. Specter, you may continue.”</p>
<p>“Octavia, you said you hit rock bottom and everything changed. What did you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“On December 5, 2020, Lincoln and I were in Polis to visit his mother, Indra and sister Lexa. At that time, I was still keeping the secret that I knew Clarke from Lexa. You see, Lexa and Clarke share two children, Aden and Madi. They are each the biological parents of both children and were the result of the first night the couple met. They didn’t exchange names that night because like many of us at those ages they weren’t thinking so when Clarke found out she was pregnant she had no way to find Lexa. When Lincoln, who I was with exclusively by then, took me home to meet his mother and sister, Lexa recognized me but I lied and said I didn’t know Clarke’s name or who she was. I had tried to tell Lexa the truth but I felt the pain of Pike hurting me, like I always did when I so much as talked to anyone who wasn’t heteronormative so instead of telling the truth I lied. I wrote a letter to Raven telling her the truth after I met Lexa because I was able to push through the pain just enough to get the words out on paper but due to our past the letter was returned unopened. Anyway, I kept that lie up until December 5, 2020. I didn’t know that Lexa and Clarke had been reunited earlier that week and that they had figured out my lie as soon as they began talking. They confronted me that day and everyone then found out about my lie and I was shunned from the family. Lincoln ended our relationship and the rest of the Woods and Griffin families made it clear they wanted nothing to do with me. They didn’t know what happened to me so they were more than justified in their actions. When I returned to Arkadia I once again felt that ending my life was the best course of action because I didn’t want to continue living the life I was being forced to live due to the conditioning. I didn’t want to hurt the people I cared about most anymore and I knew death would release me from that pain. I want to make it clear though that I did not know I was pregnant at the time. Had I known I never would have attempted suicide. I didn’t know about my daughter though so I went to the shooting range where I stored my handgun and retrieved it. I took it with me and when I reached my car I held it to my temple and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. That was when I remembered that I always kept it unloaded unless it was in use for safety reasons. Something told me that that was a sign though so I decided then and there that I was going to fight back once more but this time I wouldn’t give in the conditioning, I wouldn’t give in when I had flashbacks of Pike’s torture, I wouldn’t let the pain as I refelt every punch, kick and attempt to cut of my air supply. I had lost everything and everyone I loved and I wanted to get my life back so I checked myself into the inpatient program at Creative Solutions in Arkadia and after some time I moved to their main campus in Portland, Maine, where I continued my inpatient treatment until last Friday when I was successfully discharged from the inpatient program. Now I check in by phone with my therapist from Creative Solutions but I also attend individual sessions with Dr. Violet Turner and once the Olympics are over, since Lexa coaches the Women’s Soccer Team, we will be having weekly family sessions as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your candor Octavia. When did you find out you were pregnant?”</p>
<p>“When I checked into Creative Solutions in Arkadia they did basic blood work to make sure I was physically healthy and those tests ultimately prompted them to conduct an ultrasound and when they did the ultrasound I found out I was five months pregnant but due to my history with irregular periods and the overall lack of symptoms, I just didn’t realize I was expecting but my daughter is the best thing to ever happen to me.”</p>
<p>“In his response to the issuing of the temporary restraining order your brother alleged that you never attempted to tell your child’s father, Lincoln Woods, or anyone else in the family about your pregnancy, is that true?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. As soon as I found out I tried to call Lincoln but my number had been blocked, understandably. I also tried to call Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Indra, Bellamy, Murphy and the rest of our families but, again understandably, my number had been blocked. I also wrote periodic letters to try and share the news but those were returned unopened, except for one I sent my brother. That letter was never returned. Then a few days before Lexa showed up in Portland, I wrote another round of letters as part of my therapy and I talked about Hope. The letter I wrote to Lexa in that session was the letter she read that led to her seeking me out after she left the center once realizing I was there.”</p>
<p>“What happened when Lexa arrived in Portland?”</p>
<p>“I’m a soccer player and the founder of Creative Solutions played in college on the same team as Alex Morgan. We do not have access to technology while in inpatient, although an exception was made for my final week so I could stay in contact with everyone as my daughter was here in Polis with Lincoln and Luna, so I didn’t know that Alex was retiring from playing after the Olympics so she could coach the newest pro women’s team, the Polis Warriors FC. My therapist at the time had said that Alex was sending someone to scout me to see if there may be a place for me with the Warriors but I had no clue Lexa had rejoined the soccer world and would be coaching the Warriors with Alex. The day I was to be scouted was April 23, 2021, and I was surprised to see Lexa was the scout and that Aden and Madi were with her. Lexa left quickly, which I understood because at the time she knew nothing about what had happened with Pike and I knew she wasn’t ready to see or talk to me. She did agree to speak with my therapist though and he gave her the letter which I found out she read on a FaceTime call with Clarke. As soon as she read that she had a niece, a niece I named after her no less, she literally ran back to the center and found me so we could talk. She knew some of what happened when she found me because I told her about Pike in the letter as well. We had a great conversation but at the start of the conversation I asked her to take Hope home to Polis to be with Lincoln and Luna because that was what was best for her. As much as I wanted my three week old daughter with me, I knew it would be better for her to be with the rest of her family while I finished my inpatient program. Lexa was kind enough to agree and after allowing as much time as I need to say a temporary goodby to my daughter and Aden and Madi, Lexa and Nyko, who had joined Lexa and the twins, left and brought Hope home. A week later Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Aden, Madi and Hope were back in Portland to bring me and Raven home. Raven had flown out to Portland a day after Lexa had been there and she stayed at the center with me and we did some sessions to work on rebuilding our friendship while I was finishing my inpatient program.”</p>
<p>“And how have things been going since you came to Polis last week?”</p>
<p>“They’ve been perfect minus this situation with my brother. I’ve been open about my past and what happened while also making it clear that what Pike did to me does not excuse my reprehensible behavior but through open and honest communication, they have all forgiven me. Everyone except my brother has chosen to forgive me and I will spend the rest of my life proving that I deserve that forgiveness.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful to hear. Octavia, where do you currently reside?”</p>
<p>“Right now, I live in Lexa and Clarke’s guesthouse but we are actually in the process of further developing the land of their estate so that we all have home on the property so our families can live closer and all of our children can play together and grow up together.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a very nice set up you all will have. You exactly will have home in this new family estate?”</p>
<p>“Lexa and Clarke will remain in their current house, of course. To the right of their house Anya and Raven will have their home. To the left will be my home and to the left of my home will be Lincoln and Luna’s home.”</p>
<p>“Do you know when construction is slated to be completed?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the estate is set to be fully finished no later than July 16, 2021, so everyone can be settled in by the time Clarke and Lexa’s triplets are born anywhere from the later half of July through the end of August.”</p>
<p>“That’s great. With the new living arrangement, do you, Lincoln and Luna have a custody arrangement worked out in regards to Hope?”</p>
<p>“We do. Lincoln and Luna are staying in Clarke and Lexa’s home until we can move into our new homes so we all can see Hope daily. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights though she is with me and then Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights she is with Lincoln and Luna. On Sundays, we have a family day and alternate who she stays with. We all spend time with her daily though. We are very much so committed to truly co-parenting and I could not ask for two better co-parents than Lincoln and Luna.”</p>
<p>“Have you always been this open to Luna being an equal parent to your daughter?”</p>
<p>“Yes. From the moment I found out about the seriousness of her relationship with Lincoln I expressed my wish that Luna would be another mother to Hope. I may have had a terrible stepfather but I also watched Nyko love and treat Lincoln and Lexa as his own children and I also experienced fatherly love from Clarke and Raven’s father so I know firsthand how much love a non-biological parent can give so I wanted Luna to have title of mom if she wanted to be that to Hope and thankfully she and Lincoln both wanted that.”</p>
<p>“Now, Octavia, I must ask you about your brother. What happened when he learned you had given birth and were a mother?”</p>
<p>“Lexa and Clarke had invited him and his boyfriend, John Murphy, over for dinner to tell them. I didn’t want to wait to tell the rest of the family until I was back because that wasn’t fair to them but I also didn’t feel that others should have to tell my brother about my daughter so we arranged for me to tell him over FaceTime. While I was on the call he was nice enough but I could tell he was wary and he seemed to have a lot of misgivings about me raising my daughter with Lincoln and Luna. When he found out Lexa had ultimately signed me to a camp contract so I can attend training camp for the Warriors and fight for a final roster spot, he kind of freaked out and he really didn’t like it when he found out I’d be staying at the guesthouse. Ultimately, he said he couldn’t look at me much less talk to me. He said I wasn’t the girl he helped raise and he didn’t know who I was anymore. I ultimately ended the call so he could continue talking with everyone who was at Clarke and Lexa’s.”</p>
<p>“How did it make you feel when he didn’t want to talk to you?”</p>
<p>“It hurt but I understood and I even told him that before ending the call.”</p>
<p>“Were you told what happened after you ended the call?”</p>
<p>“I was. Lincoln, Luna, Lexa and Clarke told Raven and I on the flight home to Polis the true extend of what had transpired with Bellamy. I understood why they waited to fully tell me because I would have tried to leave treatment early to get back to my daughter but I needed to finish treatment and I know she was perfectly safe with Lincoln and Luna and the rest of our supportive family.”</p>
<p>“What did you learn happened on the call?”</p>
<p>“They told me....”</p>
<p>“Objects! Hearsay.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, hearsay is permissible in family court, as you should know. Objection overruled, you may answer the question Ms. Blake.”</p>
<p>“They told me that Bellamy threatened to sue for custody or even kidnap Hope and disappear someplace where we wouldn’t find them.”</p>
<p>“Did they say why your brother made those threats?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He was upset that Lincoln and Luna weren’t fighting for sole custody but rather were co-parenting with me. Bellamy, who by then had read a letter I wrote that told him about Pike’s conditioning and abuse but left out the details because I knew he’d react poorly to reading those, felt that I should not be around a child, much less raising one despite what Pike did.”</p>
<p>“How do your brother’s threats make you feel?”</p>
<p>“They make me concerned for my daughter’s safety if he were to be around her. I’d like to believe that my brother would never try to take my child but as we saw earlier this morning he tried to sue for custody so if he can follow through on that threat it makes me concerned he’d try to follow through on the kidnaping threat as well.”</p>
<p>“Do you feel the restraining order should stay in place?”</p>
<p>“I do. My daughter’s safety is my number one priority and so far, he has not attempted to violate the order so I feel that it is serving its purpose and should remain in effect at least until Bellamy seeks help with his anger towards me and his feelings where I am concerned in general.”</p>
<p>“Has anyone, to your knowledge, suggested therapy to Bellamy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, to my knowledge it has been brought up but Bellamy has refused to even consider therapy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you again for your candor, Octavia. Your Honor, I have no further questions for Ms. Blake at this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, do you wish to cross examine the witness?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“You may do so now, but remember my earlier warning, I will not tolerate victim shaming in this courtroom.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am. Octavia, may I call you Octavia?”</p>
<p>“No. You can call me Ms. Blake.”</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Roan said, clearly annoyed.</p>
<p>“I only have a few questions for you Ms. Blake. First, isn’t it true you never told anyone of your allegations against your stepfather, Charles Pike, until after he passed away””</p>
<p>“Objection, Your Honor, counsel is already attempting to victim shame and allude to the fact that the abuse must not have occurred because she didn’t speak out earlier.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Specter is correct. Objection sustained. You’re skating on thin ice here Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Your Honor, I’d like to answer the question,” Octavia timidly said but with determination clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“If that is your wish you can answer the question Ms. Blake.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true. I told Raven in a letter just as my senior year of high school began and I was able to fight through the pain just enough to tell Jake Griffin, Clarke and Raven’s father about the abuse. Unfortunately, Jake passed away only hours after I told him.”</p>
<p>Octavia heard the gasps coming from her family as they heard about this for the first time. Raven however, looked at her knowingly as she knew Octavia had plans to meet her father for lunch the day he passed but she just never knew for sure if Octavia had actually been able to talk to her father or not.</p>
<p>“If you told Jake Griffin, why was nothing done to help you sooner?”</p>
<p>“As I said, he passed away mere hours after I told him. We had lunch that day and I told him of the abuse and how Pike was making me hate myself and everything he deemed not heteronormative and I had no idea how to make it stop and get my life back. He called his wife, Abby, while we were at lunch but she wasn’t able to answer, so he told me to meet him at his offer at 4:45pm so we could go see Abby together and start figuring out how to best handle the situation. When I arrived at Jake’s workplace though, there were police cruisers every where as well as some ambulances. I managed to make my way through to Jake’s office but his secretary was in tears when I said I was there to meet him and she told me he had been killed in an accident on site that afternoon. I ended up going home because it was hard enough telling Jake what was happening and I didn’t think I’d be able to survive the pain of telling Abby so I went home. Pike was waiting for me though and asked why they got a call from Jake just after lunch telling them that Jake would not allow me to stay in the house if Pike was still living there and that I would be staying with the Griffins. He beat me severely that night for telling someone about the abuse. In fact, if you check my medical records you’ll see that I was seen at Arkadia Memorial that night and diagnosed with a broken arm as a result of Pike holding it down on the table and then winging a hammer down on my arm hard enough to break the bone. I told everyone I fell hard while practicing my soccer skills, which was plausible do no one questioned it. After that though, I didn’t tell anyone else because I was scared. I wanted the pain to stop so I did everything I could to not feel the pain until I hit rock bottom and I already told you what happened after that.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Blake, isn’t it true your brother loves children?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but loving children doesn’t mean he wouldn’t also make good on his threat. My brother is a man of his word and he showed up this morning that he can follow through on his threats so he may love children, he may even love my child, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t kidnap my daughter.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know if he would kidnap her, do you?”</p>
<p>“No one can know for sure if someone will attempt to kidnap their child. All I can do as a parent is fight to protect my child and this restraining order helps Lincoln, Luna and I keep our daughter safe.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Blake, my questions can be answered with a yes or a no, we do not need to hear your diatribe,” Roan drawled.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, the ice you are skating on is growing thinner. Ms. Blake, answer the questions asked to the best of your ability, regardless of how many words it takes.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Blake, wouldn’t you agree with me that your brother has never broken the law?”</p>
<p>“No I do not agree with that statement.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“As I said earlier, he abandoned me when I was thirteen, so I have no clue what he did during the years he was away. However, last time I checked, threatening to kidnap a child actually is a crime in Polis, punishable by up to a year in jail and since he did threaten to kidnap my child he did commit a crime.”</p>
<p>“If he truly threatened to kidnap your child, why did no one press charges against my client?”</p>
<p>“Because, we were all hoping he meant his apology and truly wouldn’t try to sue for custody or kidnap Hope but his continued refusal to seek help for his anger issues, as well as his attempt to sue for custody today show that his apology was not genuine.”</p>
<p>“I meant my apology! I would never kidnap Hope, I only want what’s best for her and that’s being with me until you prove you are fit to be a mother,” Bellamy screamed as he stood up from his chair visibly upset.</p>
<p>“Mr. Blake, sit down and do not utter another word until you are called to testify. If you speak out of turn again you will be removed from the courtroom for the remainder of the proceedings.”</p>
<p>“My apologies for my client, he is just very passionate about the welfare of his niece.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, if you client was so concerned, perhaps he should have fully listened to Ms. Blake’s testimony today as well as read all the documentation submitted by her attorney in support of their request for the restraining order to be made permanent; documentation that outlined the years of torture she has been submitted to as well as the lasting effects of the conditioning that remained even after Mr. Pike’s passing. Now, Mr. Queen to you have any further questions for Ms. Blake that are relevant to today’s proceedings or only questions aimed at attempted to make your client appear the like a model citizen?”</p>
<p>“Only one last question, Your Honor,” Roan said, clearly agitated.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and ask the question then.”</p>
<p>“Were you present when the alleged threat was made?”</p>
<p>“No, but Lincoln, Luna, Lexa, Clarke and Murphy were.”</p>
<p>Roan grumbled hearing Octavia list the individuals who were present for the threat before finally saying, “I have no further questions.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Specter, do you have any re-direct?”</p>
<p>“No, I do not.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. Ms. Blake, you may retake your seat at the table with your attorney, Mr. Woods and Ms. Rivers. Thank you for your speaking with such honesty today, Ms. Blake; I can only imagine how difficult it was having to relieve all of that past trauma but thank you for sharing so that I could have a full picture of what the relationship is between you and your brother and what led to the current estrangement.”</p>
<p>“If I needed to talk about it openly each day to keep my daughter safe, I would,” Octavia said before offering a small smile to the Judge and then stepping down from the witness stand and rejoining Lincoln and Luna at the table with their attorney.</p>
<p>As soon as she sat down at the table, she felt hands on her shoulder, offering gentle squeeze in support. She turned and saw that it was Lexa, Clarke and Murphy who were closest to her, while Luna squeezed her hand as she was sitting next to her while Lincoln, Raven, Anya, Abby, Nyko and Indra offered encouraging smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Specter, do you wish to call additional witnesses?”</p>
<p>“As Your Honor is aware, we had intended to call several more witnesses in anticipation of Mr. Blake potentially attempting to turn this into a custody hearing as well but as the Court has thrown out that petition and granted the third parent adoption, as well as Ms. Blake’s explanation of the changes in her relationship with her brother over the years and the circumstances surrounding the current estrangement, I would ask that we be permitted to edit our witness list to only include the four individuals who were present when the threats were made, instead of the remainder of the family who would only be able to offer testimony regarding their observations of my clients as parents and restate what we already know regarding Mr. Blake’s relationship with his sister.”</p>
<p>“The Court will grant your request to shorten your witness list. Would I be correct then in saying you will now only be calling Lincoln Woods, Luna River, Lexa Woods and Clarke Woods to offer testimony I addition to that we have already heard from Octavia Blake?”</p>
<p>“That is correct.”</p>
<p>“Your request is so granted. You may call your next witness.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Honor. At this time, we call Lincoln Woods to the stand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Lincoln had walked to the witness stand and been sworn in he took his seat and Harvey began questioning him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Woods, may I call you Lincoln while I ask you a few questions?”</p>
<p>“You may.”</p>
<p>“Lincoln, we’re only going to be talking about your relationship with Mr. Bellamy Blake and the threats made about two weeks ago. How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Blake?”</p>
<p>“When Octavia and I were dating, we got along well but he only visited once every few months. He did call and check in periodically as well. She did confide in him a lot but she would always tell me it wasn’t the same as when they were younger. When we’d all get together we’d often end up discussing my family’s company Trikru, Inc. because Bellamy worked there. Initially he worked on our Arkadia Office and while Octavia and I were still together my sister, Lexa, promoted him to the head of mergers and acquisitions of that office. When we learned of Octavia’s deceit in December, we all didn’t really talk to Bellamy until the end of the December because we weren’t sure if he knew the truth and had been covering for her. We learned he didn’t know about the deceit so we all, my family and our group of friends that is, remained friends with Bellamy and his boyfriend. I would say Bellamy and I were friends, especially after we found out about Octavia’s lie. I also want to reiterate that at the time we did not know what Octavia went through so we didn’t know that she wasn’t maliciously keeping the truth from us. But, while didn’t know the full truth the lie kind of bonded us all together and made us closer; so close in fact that my niece and nephew began calling Bellamy, ‘Uncle Bell’. We also promoted him to Vice President of Trikru, Inc. after Lexa stepped down as CEO/President and I became CEO while my older sister, Anya, became President. Everything was great with us and Bellamy until he flipped out after Octavia ended the call on her end on Sunday, April 25, 2021.”</p>
<p>“What happened after Octavia ended the call on that date?”</p>
<p>“Once she was off the call Bellamy’s whole demeanor changed. He jumped down my throat assuming I abandoned Octavia while she was pregnant, which I did not do, as I didn’t know about my daughter until after her birth. I reiterated to him the circumstances leading to Hope’s birth and made it clear that while Octavia and I still would not have remained together I would have been there during the entirety of the pregnancy had I known. He then flipped the switch and didn’t seem able to comprehend why Luna and I were talking about co-parenting with Octavia instead of filing for sole custody while she was with us exclusively. He then acted like we were all crazy for not seeing things his way and said that had I been there for the birth I could have taken Hope away from Octavia the second she was born and made sure Octavia was never part of Hope’s life and that since that hadn’t happened Octavia would fight for custody since she bonded with Hope. He even went so far as to say that Octavia should be nowhere near children much less raising one. The last thing he said before his rant that included the threats was that Octavia is a cruel and hateful person who should not be raising a child.”</p>
<p>“Objection! He cannot testify about what my client may or may not have said.”</p>
<p>“Overruled, you know that a witness can testify about things they overheard. That ice continues to get thinner Mr. Queen, you ought to remember that,” Judge Smith warned before adding, “Mr. Specter, you may continue.”</p>
<p>“What happened after Bellamy said those things about Octavia and Hope?”</p>
<p>“He said he was ecstatic to have another niece and would do whatever he had to do to protect Hope from Octavia even it it meant suing us all for custody or taking Hope away by force and leaving Polis for good and going somewhere we would never find them.”</p>
<p>“Did he say anything else with the threats?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he said said he would follow through with those threats because we had shown we couldn’t put Hope’s needs first since we were so willing to let Octavia be in the picture.”</p>
<p>“How did Bellamy Blake’s threats make you feel?”</p>
<p>“Angry. I couldn’t understand how a man I considered a close friend could say such awful things, especially after being told his sister had been abused and conditioned to hate anyone and anything that was not heteronormative. I was scared and upset about the threats. I was scared he would actually try to take our daughter from us by force as I knew he did not have a legal avenue for seeking custody. The Bellamy I know is a man of his word and has been known to act rashly before later regretting his actions so I feared this would be a case of that and I was afraid if he did manage to get Hope that we would never be able to find them. That’s why Luna and I went and filed for the restraining order first thing the next morning even though he apologized the night before.”</p>
<p>“When you say he apologized what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“We got Bellamy to agree to read the letter Octavia wrote him but he wanted to eat dinner first, so we did. We ended up walking in on Bellamy telling Murphy he was afraid. He was afraid that something may have actually happened to his sister and that would mean that he wasn’t there to protect her and he wasn’t there to catch that something was happening. He was afraid he failed his sister. I asked him why he didn’t just tell us he was afraid instead of threatening to sue for custody and kidnap my child and he said he didn’t want to admit his fear because if he did he’d have to admit he failed Octavia before and he didn’t like thinking about his failures as a brother. Then he read Octavia’s letter which told him about the abuse and conditioning but didn’t tell him the details. After he finished reading it he seemed hopeful and asked for conformation that Octavia really had a reason for what she did. Lexa confirmed that immediately and then he told us he was sorry for how he acted. It was a general apology but I was hopeful that my friend was coming to his senses so I said I’d forgive him but he was on probation at work because the threats violated the morality clause of his contract. The next morning, Luna and I woke up a little before five in the morning, knowing Hope would wake up around five for a bottle and we noticed we all, meaning myself, Luna, Lexa and Clarke, had a text from Bellamy.”</p>
<p>“What did the text say?”</p>
<p>“Bellamy said, and I’m sorry for the language Your Honor, but Bellamy said he was an ass the night before and was so sorry for his actions. He said he should have listened instead of lashing out and making empty threats.”</p>
<p>“Did he ever specifically say he was sorry for threatening to kidnap your daughter?”</p>
<p>“No, he did not.”</p>
<p>“You said you told Bellamy you forgave him, so what prompted you to file for the restraining order?”</p>
<p>“Luna and I talked about the incident at length and we were concerned that he never specifically apologized for threatening to kidnap Hope. That concern only grew when his text didn’t specifically apologize either. We also knew that while we may be able to forgive lashing out because of his own fears, we’d never forgive ourselves if we allowed him near our daughter and then something did happen. We also felt we needed to talk about the situation fully with Octavia before anything final was decided. Ultimately, we felt it was in our daughter’s best interest that the restraining order be filed to help ensure her safety. We were hopeful that the restraining order would help show Bellamy the error of his ways, but we learned throughout the week that he was resistant to therapy and dealing with his anger and his actions here today only proof that he was serious about his threats.”</p>
<p>“Do you think the restraining order should stay in place?”</p>
<p>“I know it staying in place will destroy Bellamy’s career as he will lose his job at Trikru but my daughter’s safety and wellbeing comes first and I believe the order needs to stay in place at least until Bellamy can take responsibility for his actions and seek the appropriate help he needs to deal with his anger and fears surrounding failing his sister.”</p>
<p>“I have no further questions for the witness at this time, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, do you have any questions for the witness?”</p>
<p>“No, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean no?! You’re my lawyer, you’re supposed to make them look bad,” Bellamy attempted to quietly shout but failed resulting in the entire courtroom hearing his outburst.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, control your client. This is your final warning. Mr. Woods, since Mr. Queen has no questions for you, you may retake your seat at the table. Mr. Specter, please call your next witness.”</p>
<p>“We call Ms. Luna Rivers to the stand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna walked confidently to the witness stand and once she too swore to tell the truth, Harvey began his much shorter line of questioning for her.</p>
<p>“Ms. Rivers, do you mind if I call you Luna, while I ask you about the night the threats were made?”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then. Luna, you’ve heard what your fiancé said about the threats. Does his recollection of the events match yours?”</p>
<p>“It completely matches mine. Everything Lincoln said is exactly what happened.”</p>
<p>“And Luna, knowing that you remember the events the same as your fiancé, do you feel that Bellamy Blake poses a threat to your daughter?”</p>
<p>“As much as it saddens me to say this, I do feel he poses a threat currently. While he has not broken the temporary order, he has not truly shown his remorse as he has been resistant to deal with his anger issues and his fears associated with his sister and his failings as a brother. I want my daughter to know her uncle but I do not want him around her if there’s even a chance he may attempt to follow through on the kidnapping threat and the fact that he attempted to petition for custody here only adds to my fear. If he can follow through on one threat what’s to say he won’t follow through on the other?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Luna. Your Honor, I have no further questions at this time.”</p>
<p>“The Court, appreciates your efficiency in your questioning as opposed to some who would have the witness repeat everything we had just heard. Mr. Queen, did you have any questions for the witness?”</p>
<p>“I only have one question.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and ask it then.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Rivers, arguably you know my client the least well out of anyone here so how exactly are you able to know he poses a threat to Hope?”</p>
<p>“I’m a mother and I know when someone speaks true regarding potentially harming my child. Also, the fire in Bellamy’s eyes, the way he clenched his fists and his overall angry demeanor when he made the threats are pretty indicative as to his intentions when he made the threats. Also, like I said, he made good on one threat by attempting to sue for custody so arguably that means he could try to follow through on the kidnapping threat as well.”</p>
<p>Looking visibly paler as he realized he was not going to be able to turn any of the Woods family witnesses onto his side, Road Queen huffed and plopped himself down on his chair to signal he was done questioning the witness instead of telling the Judge he had no further questions.</p>
<p>“Mr. Specter, did you have any re-direct as Mr. Queen appears finished with his questioning?”</p>
<p>“No redirect, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“Very well. You may call your next witness.”</p>
<p>“We now call Clarke Woods to the stand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke followed the trend of confidently walking to the witness box, albeit slower, and when she reached the few steps leading to the witness box she was surprised to feel a hand gently grab her arm while the other snaked around her waist to ensure she made it up the steps safely. The second she felt the hands though she knew they belonged to her wife and she couldn’t help the light blush that crept onto her cheeks because of her wife’s sweet actions. Before she could thank your wife for her chivalrous actions though, the brunette was already making her way back to her seat as she was sworn in to testify.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Woods, may I call you Clarke, while I ask you only a few questions?”</p>
<p>“You may.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, does the recollection relayed to us by Lincoln Woods and confirmed by Luna Rivers match your recollection of the threats made by Bellamy Blake?”</p>
<p>“Yes, everything Lincoln said, and Luna confirmed, is completely accurate and how events unfolded.”</p>
<p>“With that in mind then, do you believe Bellamy Blake poses a threat to your niece, Hope?”</p>
<p>“I’ve known Bellamy since I was seven years old. He was a great brother until I was fourteen and Octavia was thirteen when he abandoned her. He did eventually come back into her life but it wasn’t the same. One thing always remained true though, he is a man of his words who sometimes reacts rashly only to later regret his actions. When he apologized, general as it was, I was hopeful that he would come around and understand that Octavia was a victim just as much as the rest of us but Murphy ahs been telling us about Bellamy’s strong will to refuse treatment to help with his anger and feelings about Octavia and knowing Bellamy like I do, I now have every reason to fear him trying to follow through on his threat to kidnap my niece, just as he attempted to sue for custody today.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Clarke. I have no further questions at this time.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, do you have any questions for the witness?”</p>
<p>“No,” Roan said weakly, causing Bellamy’s eyes to grow with rage once more.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Woods, you may retake your seat. Mr. Specter, do you have any further witnesses?”</p>
<p>“One more, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and call your witness.”</p>
<p>“We call Alexandria Woods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa gave a slight grimace at her legal name being used, even though she knew it needed to be since they were in a court of law. With a final hand squeeze from Clarke, Lexa made her way to the stand where she was promptly sworn in.</p>
<p>Mrs. Woods, I know you prefer to go by Lexa; is it alright if I call you Lexa while I ask you a few questions?”</p>
<p>“As long as you only call me Lexa and not Alexandria, you can,” Lexa said with a small smile knowing this was the usual line Lexa gave Harvey when he’d ask her that question.</p>
<p>“Of course. Lexa, you heard your brother testify regarding the threats made against your niece and your soon-to-be sister-in-law and wife confirm his testimony. Does the same hold true for you?”</p>
<p>“It does. Everything they said is completely accurate. I wish it wasn’t, I wish my friend didn’t threaten to kidnap my niece but I heard and saw it for myself.”</p>
<p>“And do you feel Bellamy Blake poses a risk to your niece?”</p>
<p>“I hate that we’re here today because Bellamy has been my friend for years now but I will always protect my family even if that means protecting them from someone I believed to be a friend. Like my wife, I was hopeful after he gave a very general apology but his actions since then had shown that he will follow through on his threats. I think he could decide to follow through on the kidnapping threat as well. Personally, I don’t feel comfortable with him being about Hope or my own children until, at the very least, he seeks help for his anger issues to begins to truly deal with his feelings about his sister, what happened to her and his failings or at least perceived failings as a brother”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I have no further questions at this time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Specter. Mr. Queen do you have any questions for the witness?”</p>
<p>Roan sighed loudly before saying, “I have no questions.”</p>
<p>“Seeing as Mr. Queen has no questions for you, you may rejoin your wife, Mrs. Woods. Mr. Specter, do you have any further witnesses?”</p>
<p>“No, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“Very well, Mr. Queen, do you have any witnesses to call?”</p>
<p>“Yes, two to be exact.”</p>
<p>“Call your first witness then, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“We call Bellamy Blake to the stand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hearing will finish up in the next chapter and we will start the next big event for the family!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy walked to the witness stand portraying himself as a confident, smug man but Octavia and Clarke, who had known the man the longest and arguably the best, could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. Once he took the stand after being sworn in, they also saw the uncertainty in his eyes. For a brief moment, the look in his eyes gave the two women hope that the Bellamy they knew and loved was still there just struggling. Despite that small amount of hope though, they had no idea how to bring their Bellamy back to them when he seemed so hellbent on raging against his sister. They pushed their thoughts aside though as Roan began to question Bellamy.</p><p>“Bellamy, I know today has been hard for you having to listen to the people who claim to care about you attack you…”</p><p>“Objection Your Honor for misrepresentation of the testimonial evidence presented to the Court thus far.”</p><p>“I agree, Mr. Specter. The objection is sustained and Mr. Queen the ice is perilously thin now, remember that.”</p><p>Roan sighed before changing tactics and asking, “Bellamy how did it feel hearing your sister and your friends testify today?”</p><p>“Honestly? It felt like shit.”</p><p>“Mr. Blake, such language is not tolerated in this courtroom unless you are explaining what someone said to you and as that is not the case here you will be mindful to watch what you say in my courtroom.”</p><p>Bellamy visibly gulped but otherwise didn’t show that Judge Smith admonishment affected him.</p><p>“Bellamy, I ask again how it made you feel listening to the testimony given earlier this morning.”</p><p>“It made me feel like crap. It’s not a good feeling to hear everything they said, especially my sister. It also hurts to be painted as the bad guy when I’m the only one looking out for Hope.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I mean that my sister has done a lot of bad things and therefore shouldn’t be raising a child. I haven’t done anything she’s done and I only want what’s best for Hope and that’s not Octavia raising her.”</p><p>“Objection. Your Honor, the Court has already ruled on the matter of custody of the infant Hope Alexandria Woods and as such this line of questioning should not be allowed.”</p><p>“Objection sustained. Mr. Queen, please keep your questioning to the issue of whether or not your client is a threat to the infant in question, the threats made and/or his relationship with his sister, Octavia Blake.”</p><p>Roan was growing more agitated by the minute, and everyone in the courtroom could tell. After giving another frustrated sigh Roan changed tactics once more.</p><p>“Bellamy, tell me about your relationship with your sister, Octavia Blake.”</p><p>“We’ve always been close and that’s part of why it hurts that she’s doing this. I’m the one who raised her and taught her everything she knows. Our mother, may she rest in peace, tried but she was not the best mother, which left me to care for and raise Octavia.”</p><p>“You were a child yourself, though, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I was but you do what you have to do for family.”</p><p>“You’ve heard the testimony today alleging you abandoned your sister when she was thirteen, is that an accurate statement?”</p><p>“No. I didn’t see her every day but she knew she could call me if she needed anything but she never did. I was eighteen at the time when I left, so I was busy with college but had she called me I’d have been there.”</p><p>“And how was your relationship with your sister once she too was an adult?”</p><p>“It was good. We saw each other more and we had phone conversations as well. She confided in my like she did was she was young and it really felt like we were working towards the closeness we had when we both lived at home still. Everything changed when I found out what she did though.”</p><p>“Can you explain what you mean by that?”</p><p>“When I found out that she lied and was the reason Lexa and Clarke, both of whom are close friends, were kept apart and the reason why Lexa didn’t know she had children until shortly before their fifth birthday I disowned her and told her she was dead to me. We hadn’t spoken since then until the phone call a couple weeks ago.”</p><p>“What happened on that phone call?”</p><p>“She told me about Hope and I was thrilled to know I had a niece and I thought it was sweet that she has Lexa’s legal name as her middle name but I was hurt that I wasn’t told as soon as Lexa found out.”</p><p>“How long did it take between Lexa learning of Hope’s existence and you being notified?”</p><p>“About two days, but I should have told before anyone else.”</p><p>“When your sister ended the call, what happened?”</p><p>“I was upset that they were all talking about co-parenting with Octavia. They kept trying to tell me there was a reason for her actions and that they believed she was doing better and had changed and was the Octavia we all knew and loved again. I finally agreed to read a letter she wrote to me after we ate. I did read the letter and she very generally told me that our stepfather had abused her and conditioned her to hate everyone and everything that wasn’t heteronormative.”</p><p>“How did you feel reading about those allegations against your stepfather?”</p><p>“I was angry and hurt. I loved my stepfather, he had amazing ideals about making things as good as they could be for our people, meaning our family. I am openly a member for the LGBTQIA+ community and he knew that but I never experienced any of the things Octavia claimed to experience.”</p><p>“Bellamy, do you believe your sister was abused by your stepfather?”</p><p>Bellamy was silent for a few minutes, clearly thinking about how to answer the question. He had his head hung while he was silent, making it impossible for anyone to see his eyes or facial expressions during this time. When he raised his head though and looked at Roan, it was clear he was struggling with his emotions.</p><p>“When Octavia was born, my mother said she was my sister, my responsibility. I tried my best to live up to that standard but when I heard what she did I adopted the mindset that she was my sister, but she was no longer my responsibility. Then, everyone kept telling me Octavia changed and I even admitted I should have listened to them since they had all spent time with her and I hadn’t but it was a tough pill to swallow that something happened to my sister right under my nose and I knew nothing about it. Between the night everything happened and today I’ve done my best to convince myself that my stepfather did not do those things to Octavia because that was easier to accept than the possibility that he did do something. Now, I’ve had to listen to my sister go into some detail about what happened and certain things make sense, like the suicide in the tub and the broken arm. It never made sense to me that she’d accidentally fall asleep in the tub and then stay asleep while drowning but I guess I didn’t want to face the alternative so I just accepted her explanation and the same goes for the broken arm. I’d also like to think that I can still tell when my sister is telling the truth and I will admit I saw nothing but honesty in her eyes when she was testifying earlier so, to answer your question, I believe my stepfather abused her but I don’t believe any abuse could have ‘conditioned’ her like she and everyone else claims,” Bellamy said sincerely but there was clear stubbornness at the end.</p><p>“And what happened when you allegedly threatened to sue for custody or in the alternative kidnap your niece, Hope?”</p><p>“Like I said earlier, I may be willing to believe there was abuse but I do not believe anything he did could cause Octavia to completely change her behavior. A person who can keep a mother from their children and the love of their life for years should not be raising children themselves. Lincoln and Luna, who I do believe are excellent parents to Hope, may be great parents but the fact that they’d allow such a toxic person into their child’s life, deems them unfit to raise that child so I said I would sue for custody. I had meant it to be a wakeup call to Lincoln and Luna and get them to realize they needed to cut Octavia from their lives or risk losing their child but clearly, they did not do that. I never meant it as a threat. As for the alleged kidnapping, I was emotional and desperate to do whatever had to be done to protect Hope and that means doing whatever is necessary to protect my niece.”</p><p>“Now Bellamy, there has been discussion of a generalized apology you sent via text message after the alleged threats were made. What did you mean in that apology?”</p><p>“I meant what I said, that I was sorry for acting the way I did and had no right saying my sister couldn’t change when I had refused to listen to both my sister and those who had spent time with her.”</p><p>“One last question, Bellamy. Do you feel that you are a risk to your niece?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. Like I said in my apology letter, I want to be part of Hope’s life. I would never hurt Hope but I will always do what I need to do to protect her.”</p><p>“I have no further questions.”</p><p>“Mr. Specter, do you wish to cross examine Mr. Queen’s witness?”</p><p>“I do Your Honor. First though, I would like to state for the record that we do have two licensed medical doctors in the courtroom, both of whom could provide testimonial evidence to support the validity of conditioning, such as that experienced by my client, if the Court would like to hear that evidence.”</p><p>“That will not be necessary Mr. Specter. As you and Mr. Queen are aware, I was a Psychologist prior to becoming an attorney and Judge so I am well versed in conditioning of victims and everything you submitted in your filings regarding Ms. Blake’s experiences as well as everything said here today is in line with what one would expect to see with severe conditioning of victims. I do appreciate your readiness to provide such rebuttal testimony however. You may proceed with your cross examination, Mr. Specter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey cleared his throat and placed his legal pad on the podium he stood behind whenever questioning witnesses before beginning his cross examination of Bellamy.</p><p>“Mr. Blake, you stated earlier that you didn’t abandon your sister because she knew should could contact you, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. All she had to do was call and I’d have been there.”</p><p>“You were eighteen when you left though, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And Octavia was thirteen?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So you’d agree with then that when you left your sister you were an adult while she was still a child?”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>“It’s a yes or no question, Mr. Blake.”</p><p>“Yes, she was still a child.”</p><p>“So as the adult, wouldn’t you agree that you should have been checking in on her instead of expecting a child to contact you?”</p><p>“She was old enough to use a phone, she could have contact me.”</p><p>“But you didn’t reach out to her, did you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And you had a cell phone at the time?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you knew how to contact your sister with that phone, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But you didn’t. In fact, you weren’t around again until your mother called you home to meet Charles Pike, were you?”</p><p>“I guess that’s correct.”</p><p>“So, you did abandon your sister.”</p><p>“Objection! This has nothing to do with the case!”</p><p>“Your Honor, with all due respect, the Court instructed Mr. Queen to limit his question to, among other things, Mr. Blake’s relationship with his sister, Octavia Blake. As such, my questions are permissible. Furthermore, counsel opened the door to these questions by asking about the subject matter during his direct examination.”</p><p>“Mr. Specter is correct. The objection is overruled and you are directed to answer the question Mr. Blake.”</p><p>“I suppose you could say that.”</p><p>“You also stated that you disowned your sister after you learned about what happened, specifically after you learned about her lie involving Mrs. and Mrs. Woods but later were told by those closest to you that your sister had changed and there was a reason for why she did what she did, correct?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And after hearing that you never made an attempt to talk to your sister or her therapist to see for yourself if she had changed and/or if there was a reason for her behavior, did you?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I didn’t see the point. People don’t change.”</p><p>“You trust your friends though, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And they told you that they had seen a change with your sister?”</p><p>“They did.”</p><p>“And they also told you there was a reason your sister did what she did?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And those same friends had either spent time with your sister in person or talked to her via the phone?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So, you would agree with me then that your friends would know more about your sister’s current condition than you?”</p><p>“No! I know her best.”</p><p>“But you hadn’t spoken to her from December until two weeks ago, correct?”</p><p>“Well yeah.”</p><p>“And when you did talk to her on the phone you did not allow your sister to tell you about her treatment did you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“In fact, you told your sister you couldn’t look at her much less speak to her, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Well…yes, but I wasn’t ready to talk to her!”</p><p>“So, you haven’t talked to your sister or her therapist about how she is currently doing, have you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And you didn’t let your friends fully explain to you their perceptions of her based on her experiences, did you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So you would agree then that you do not know how your sister’s treatment has been going or what changes have occurred?”</p><p>“I know my sister best! I’m the one that raised her!”</p><p>“Mr. Blake, you will not raise your voice in my courtroom. Should you have another outburst, I will hold you in contempt,” Judge Smith sternly stated.</p><p>“May I continue, Your Honor?”</p><p>“You may, Mr. Specter.”</p><p>“Thank you. You stated that you know your sister best and raised her but you abandoned her when she was thirteen, you said so yourself earlier in my questioning, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but…”</p><p>“So, that’s a yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Bellamy grumbled.</p><p>“Now, Mr. Blake, I’d like to talk about Hope Alexandria Woods. You stated earlier that you found out about her existence two days after Lexa Woods did, correct?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But you also stated you should have been told first, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, I should have been, I’m her brother.”</p><p>“So, you believe you should have been told before the child’s father?”</p><p>“Hope is my blood.”</p><p>“But you’re not her father.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And isn’t reasonable that Lexa Woods would have told her brother, the child’s father, before telling you, especially since she was bringing the child home to be with her father and second mother at your sister’s request?”</p><p>“I guess but, they should have told me sooner.”</p><p>“They told you within two days though, didn’t they?”</p><p>“They did.”</p><p>“And wouldn’t you agree that Hope’s father and mama deserved time to bond with their child?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And wouldn’t you also agree that it was in Hope’s best interest to slowly introduce her to people instead of holding a large gathering?”</p><p>“Well, I guess.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, Mr. Blake, in regards to the threats, you said both threats were empty threats in your text message general apology, correct?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Yet, you attempted to sue for custody this morning, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s because it’s in Hope’s best interests.”</p><p>“The Court has already thrown out your attempt to file for custody so clearly the law does not agree with you but the fact that you did attempt to file for custody would indicate that you were serious about your threat, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“No, I was not serious, I would never threaten my niece.”</p><p>“But you threatened to file for custody, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Technically.”</p><p>“And you did in fact file for custody?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay then. And you also threatened to kidnap Hope, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I was emotional and upset so I said things I didn’t mean.”</p><p>“But you followed through with one threat you made already?”</p><p>“I’M NOT A THREAT TO MY NIECE, I ONLY WANT WHAT’S BEST FOR HER!”</p><p>“Mr. Blake, you have been warned to control yourself and you have continually failed to do so. At this point, I am holding you in contempt of court. Mr. Specter, did you have any further questions before I direct the bailiff to take Mr. Blake into custody?”</p><p>“No, I have no further questions.”</p><p>“Mr. Queen, did you have any redirect?”</p><p>“No,” Roan said with yet another frustrated sigh.</p><p>“In that case, as I stated, Mr. Blake, I am holding you in contempt of court and as a result you will not be permitted to be present for the remainder of the proceedings. Bailiff, please take Mr. Blake into custody.”</p><p>“What?! You cannot be serious! I just want to make sure my niece is protected and is in the best environment possible. She’s my family and I just want what’s best for her,” Bellamy frantically exclaimed as the bailiff handcuffed him and took him into custody.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked on in disbelief as the bailiff took Bellamy into custody. They knew from Murphy that Bellamy may have apologized for his actions two weeks earlier but that he still harbored the opinion that he was right about his sister. When he attempted to sue for custody earlier that morning they knew that there was definitely a chance that Bellamy would follow through on the kidnapping threat. It saddened everyone to see the state of affairs with Bellamy but they would never regret fighting for Hope’s safety. After Bellamy was fully out of the courtroom, Judge Smith spoke to them all.</p><p>“I know that this must be extremely hard for you all. I truly am sorry that your family is going through this but I do commend everyone for their honesty today and demonstrated desire to act in the best interests of Hope Alexandria Woods. Normally, I would be asking Mr. Queen to call his remaining witness but in situations like this where a party to the action is held in contempt of court, I do hold the power to end the proceedings and make a ruling based on already received evidence. I am going to do that in this case, as I believe the Court has heard more than enough testimonial evidence to make a determination regarding the restraining order. However, Mr. Murphy, you were slated to be a witness called by Mr. Queen. As you will not have the opportunity to testify, is there anything you wish to say to the Court, under oath?”</p><p>“If I may make a statement, I would like to do so,” Murphy confidently stated.</p><p>“Alright young man, please step forward and make your way to the witness box.”</p><p>Murphy followed the instructions given to him and as soon as he reached the witness box, he was sworn in.</p><p>“Mr. Murphy, you may make your statement.”</p><p>“Thank you. I have been in a romantic relationship with Mr. Blake for some time now and we recently purchased a home together. However, I cannot support his actions in regards to our niece, Hope. Everyone, here is our family and we love and support each other. It saddens me that Bellamy has not been able to move past his own fears, anger and hurt to see the truth regarding what happened to Octavia. When he made the threats about two weeks ago, I was hopeful that he meant it when he said he was sorry but the more I thought about it, the more concerned I grew because he never specifically apologized for the threats. He did apologize for making empty threats but never said he regretted saying what he said. Then, after the restraining order was filed the next day, I began spending more time with Octavia and Hope, especially, and I’d go home and tell Bellamy about how well Octavia was doing and how proud I was of her for seeking treatment and doing what was needed to overcome the conditioning. I also told him about how amazing she was with Hope. However, each time I’d try to tell Bellamy this, he got angry and said he didn’t believe it. I asked him more than once to seek therapy himself to handle his feelings but he refused. He had admitted the night he made the threats that he was afraid of finding out something happened to his sister because if he found that out he’d have to deal with the fact that he wasn’t present as her brother and therefore wasn’t there to protect her or help her. So, based on that I was hopeful he’d be receptive to my suggestion to seek therapy, but he was not. Then this morning, on our way here, he informed me he was suing for custody and that if it wasn’t granted he’d still do what he had to do to protect Hope. Octavia, Lincoln and Luna, I’m sorry I did not tell you this earlier but I did not have the opportunity to do so before the proceeding started. Given Bellamy’s statements to me this morning, I fear he would attempted to kidnap Hope and as much as it hurts me to say this, I think the restraining order needs to be made permanent at least until such a time that he gets proper treatment to deal with his feelings and can demonstrate that he is no longer a danger to Hope. I love Bellamy, but I cannot support his actions or statements in this matter. My love for my niece, my desire to see her protected, comes first here and I would not be doing my duty as her uncle, if I didn’t anything other than state that I believe the order needs to remain in place.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Murphy; you may rejoin your friends. Mr. Queen, would you like to give closing remarks?”</p><p>“In light of what occurred moments ago with my client, I do not believe I can make closing remarks in his favor without committing an ethics violation.”</p><p>“I believe you are right, Mr. Queen. It’s nice to see you can still think like a lawyer,” Judge Smith quipped before adding, “Mr. Specter, do you wish to make any closing remarks?”</p><p>“Your Honor, I believe the testimony and outbursts by Mr. Blake today speak for themselves so I would simply ask that the restraining order remain in place until such a time that it can be demonstrated that Mr. Blake no longer poses a risk to Hope or her parents.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Specter, I will be taking a brief recess to consider everything. We will reconvene in ten minutes,” Judge Smith said before leaving the courtroom and presumably heading towards her chambers.</p><p>“Court is in recess,” the bailiff called out after Judge Smith left.</p><p> </p><p>Roan left the courtroom, phone to his ear, as soon as the recess was called while everyone else remained in the courtroom.</p><p>“So, that’s not how these things normally go, is it,” Octavia asked once they were alone.</p><p>“No, it’s not. I haven’t regularly been in Family Court in years but this is only the third time I’ve seen a judge utilize the rule that allows them to end the proceedings early,” Harvey replied.</p><p>“What usually happens when the proceedings are ended early,” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“In both of the prior two times I’ve seen this happen, the party who did not have the outburst wins. I know no one really wins here because this is a fracturing your family but there’s no other word that fits.”</p><p>“We get it Harvey. This is really going to change things isn’t it,” Lexa asked already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Yes. It’s extremely likely the order will become permanent, at least until Bellamy can show he’s no longer a threat but based on what we saw today. I’d say she’s likely to make the order permanent for two to five years and then reevaluate the situation. When the order does become permanent, you and Clarke will have some decisions to make at Trikru because according to the company charter, in a situation like this, the owner has final say and since you added Clarke’s name to everything you’re equal owners. The restraining order will most likely remain worded as is so Bellamy will not be able to set foot inside any Trikru building so you will have to formally terminate his employment due to violating the morality clause. If he ever tries to sue the restraining order will only serve as proof of the violation. Once you and Clarke officially take that step, Lincoln and Anya can select a new Vice President that you and Clarke will need to approve or not approve. But, lets worry about that later. Right now, lets get Judge Smith’s verdict and then get you off the Olympic Village to prepare for tonight.”</p><p>Before anyone could say anything further, Judge Smith walked back into the courtroom and took her seat just as Roan was reentering.</p><p>“I have reviewed the testimony and considered it along with the events that transpired during today’s proceedings and have reached a verdict in this case. We aim to keep families united in the court but sometimes it is necessary to keep families separated. I find that the latter is the case here. The current restraining order states that Bellamy Blake must stay away from Hope Alexandria Woods, Octavia Blake, Lincoln Woods and Luna Rivers. It also states he must stay away from the home, school and/or place of business of Hope Alexandria Woods, Octavia Blake, Lincoln Woods and Luna Rivers. He further must not communicate with Hope Alexandria Woods, Octavia Blake, Lincoln Woods and Luna Rivers through any means of communication, including third party communication. That order ran through today’s date so this hearing could take place. I find that there has been sufficient evidence to meet the preponderance of the evidence burden before us today. As such, it is the order of this court that the restraining order become permanent for a period of five years. At the end of the five year period, we will hold another hearing to determine whether or not the order should be extended once more. I will say though that if Mr. Blake wants the order lifted at the end of the five year period he will have to demonstrate that he has sought the appropriate professional help to assist him in overcoming his anger and overall feelings towards his sister and all of Hope’s parents’ decision to co-parent. Should the Plaintiffs feel the order should be lifted early they may petition the court for such relief. If the Plaintiffs wish to do that though, Mr. Blake will still have had to demonstrate that he sought the appropriate help. The terms of the five year restraining order are the same as the temporary order. As the Plaintiffs will all be living on the same property within the next few months both current permanent addresses and soon-to-be permanent address are included when referring to the Plaintiffs homes. Ms. Rivers, it is my understanding from Mr. Specter’s filings that your nuptials with Mr. Woods are taking place next month. Should you choose to change your last name to Woods, simply notify the court of your name change and the order will be updated. Mr. Queen, your client will be served with the order while he is still in custody. Everyone else will receive a certified copy in the mail. The order has already been logged in the Polis, state and national registries. Court is adjourned and I wish you all the best of luck. Also, Mrs. Woods, I wish you and the team the best of luck in the games, we will be cheering you all on. Good day everyone,” Judge Smith said before once again leaving the courtroom.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, the group was standing outside the courthouse, after Harvey left them to return to work and Madison took the kids to the car, relieved to know they had legal protections against Bellamy for Hope but also sad that this had to happen.</p><p>“Everything will be different now,” Octavia said almost in a state of disbelief.</p><p>“It will, but we’ll get through it and hopefully one day Bellamy will realize he needs help handling his emotions. Until then, Hope is protected and we can all sleep a little easier,” Lexa solemnly said.</p><p>“The important thing is that Hope is safe now. As much as I wish it didn’t have to be this way but I will never apologize for doing what was needed to protect our daughter,” Lincoln firmly said.</p><p>“This situation may be rough but, we did what was needed to protect Hope, just like we will always do what’s needed to protect her,” Luna agreed.</p><p>“I know you’re going to tell me I have no reason to apologize but I am sorry this is happening. I wish it was different and I wish I could have gotten through to him,” Murphy sadly said.</p><p>“No one blames you, Murphy. My brother is his own person and makes his own decisions. He made his bed and now he has to lie in it. But, what’s going to happen with you and him?”</p><p>“I don’t know what will happen with us. I love him but if he’s going to be like this I don’t know how we continue. But, I propose we don’t worry about Bellamy for now because Lexa here has an opening ceremony to get to and then tomorrow she has a team to coach to victory,” Murphy said with a grin.</p><p>“He’s right. I say we all forget about this for the time being and enjoy the games because this is not an experience that will come about possibly ever again. Plus, we really do need to head out babe, so we can get home and grab our bags then get to the coaches’ part of the village and get settled in before you have to meet the team,” Clarke said.</p><p>“My wife is correct, like always. I guess we will see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be in the stands with Clarke and the kids for the opening ceremony. Go get ‘em coach,” Anya said as they ushered Lexa and Clarke towards their car, where Madison was waiting with the kids.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Clarke was at the estate making sure they had everything they’d need while staying at the coaches’ section of the village so they could leave as soon as Lexa was back from the final team meeting before the games. While Clarke was doing that, Lexa was at the training center with the team and Coach Andonovski running through last minute items, including room assignments at the village. While Lexa, Clarke and the kids would be in the coaches’ section with Coach Andonovski and the coaches from the other nations, the players would be on the opposite side of the village but they had all been assigned rooms on the same floor. Once last minute housekeeping matters were taken care of the team went their separate ways to make their way to the official Olympic Village to get settled in before reconvening at 5pm for dinner before the opening ceremony. The Olympics were finally upon them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Starting next chapter we are back to more fluffy Clexa family moments as the Olympic Games play out.  As a note though, I did choose to move the Olympics to May, instead of using the real game dates purely because the actual dates for games this year are during the period of time when the Clexa triplets could make their appearance and I didn't want Lexa working during that time. I hope you all enjoy the Olympic chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's chapter is a shorter transitional chapter to fully transition into the Olympics. For those who caught it, I did choose to include Kobe Bryant because I'm sentimental and the anniversary of his passing was a little over a month ago. I hope you all did enjoy the Clexa family fluff moments and this start to the Olympics!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just after 3pm, Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi was nearing the Olympic Village, just outside of Polis. None of them had ever been there before but they were excited. Clarke was just excited that she and the kids would get to stay in the village with Lexa so they weren’t separated during the games but she was also excited for Lexa to learn of a little surprise that was planned for her by the team. Aden and Madi meanwhile, were excited to be at the games; all week they had been talking their parents ears off about all the things they wanted to see while there. The main thing they wanted to see of course was the soccer tournament but they also wanted to see at least one basketball game because, ‘Mommy Kobe is playing and we have to see him! Mama says it’s probably the last time he’ll play in the ‘Lympics.” What the twins didn’t know was that Lexa was able to get them a full slate of tickets to events due to her status as an Olympic coach. They were slated to see each of the US Women’s Team soccer matches, a couple men’s basketball games including the gold medal match, the finals for women’s gymnastics, a round of Judo, the finals for surfing, and most equestrian events since the kids enjoyed horses so much. While Clarke and the kids were excited though, Lexa was a more nervous excited. There was a lot of pressure on the team to win the gold after the disappointment they faced in Rio in 2016. They had been the favorites to win the gold in those games but fell to Sweden due to penalty kicks so the pressure was on to return to the podium and with their first match being against Sweden the pressure was really on. Everyone wasn’t just watching the team though, they were watching Lexa because she was, by all means, a new coach with no real prior coaching experience and how she did in the games would set the tone for how they talked about her as a coach going into the Warriors inaugural season.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Lex,” Clarke asked pulling Lexa from her thoughts.</p><p>“I’m just nervous. I may not be a player but all eyes are on me because I’m a new coach and I don’t want to let everyone down.”</p><p>“Babe, you won’t let anyone down. You are an amazing coach, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my wife, I’m saying that because I’ve been at many team practices and seen firsthand what you are like as a coach. Lex, you literally get out there with the team and practice with them; you show them moves and demonstrate new plays for them. Hell, I’ve even caught you showing Alex how to change her foot place so minutely that most wouldn’t notice but that little change allowed her to use more force when shooting on goal. You were asked to be the Assistant Coach for a reason so enjoy this moment because you are right about one thing, this opportunity may never come around again so enjoy it. And Lex? If the team didn’t think you were a good coach, they wouldn’t have given you your own kit with your old jersey number on it no less,” Clarke said before chastely kissing her wife.</p><p>“Mama do you always have to kiss Mommy when we’re around,” Aden whined.</p><p>Chuckling Clarke said, “I love Mommy, and each kiss shows her that so yes I do always have to kiss Mommy.”</p><p>“How about you two tell us what you’re looking forward to seeing most tonight,” Lexa asked hoping to steer her kids away from the topic of her and Clarke’s constant need to be affectionate.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see the parade! Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven showed us the parade from the last one and it was so cool seeing all the teams march and they had their flag too. Are you going to be walking with the team, Mommy,” Madi asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart; I will be walking with all the rest of the athletes playing on US teams as well as the coaches of each team. Do you want to know a secret?”</p><p>“Yes,” Madi and Aden squealed in unison.</p><p>“I know who is carrying the flag for the US teams.”</p><p>“Really,” the gasped.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Who’s carrying the US flag,” Madi asked, completely enthralled.</p><p>“You’ll just have to wait for the parade to see but, I will tell you that it is a woman and someone you know.”</p><p>“Mommy, pleassssseeeeee tell us,” Aden begged.</p><p>“Yeah, pleasssssseeeeeee. It’s gonna be forever before the parade and we can’t wait that long to know,” Madi dramatically said causing her parents to chuckle.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue little one,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p><p>“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods, if you and the young Mr. and Ms. Woods would look out your windows you will be able to see the village as well as the main park for the games as we begin to enter the valley,” their driver said through the open divider.</p><p> </p><p>It was a warm May day, so Lexa and Clarke rolled down the windows in the back of the town car so they could fully appreciate the view. To the right, they saw the sprawling Olympic Park where many events would take place. It was a huge stadium surrounded by a hand built stone wall, designed to keep some of the noise from the stadium from seeping over to the village. While the main park was huge, and rivaled any stadium and adjoining buildings they had ever seen it was only the beginning of the facilities where the various events would be held. Within the valley there was also an equestrian center, archery and shooting range, gymnastics center and massive gym for judo and other hand to hand combat events. Outside of the valley, the beach was transformed for surfing and a separate harbor for rowing. There was also a separate area on the beach for other events requiring the water. There were also smaller facilities surrounding the valley for other events that could not take place within the main stadium and its adjoining buildings.</p><p>“Wow, the valley is huge and the buildings are so much bigger than I ever expected! I thought it’d just be like a regular stadium but this is, wow,” Clarke said completely shocked at the sheer size of the stadium and its adjoining buildings.</p><p>“It’s so pretty Mommy. The team’s gonna play there,” Aden asked as he pointed towards the stadium that was easily six times the size of the Warriors home stadium.</p><p>“It’s so much bigger than the Warriors new stadium you, Mama, Aunty Alex and Uncle Nate took us to last week,” Madi said not believing how big the stadium was.</p><p>“It is very pretty, isn’t it? It’s so big because it has multiple soccer pitches and locker rooms, gyms and everything else you’re used to seeing at the Warriors stadium. All of our games will be in that stadium but we won’t always play on the same pitch. But, no matter which pitch we’re on you two and Mama will sit with Uncle Nate and Emma and the rest of our family that can come in the family box. Then when we win you can run onto the field with the rest of the families.”</p><p>“Really,” the twins asked in wonder.</p><p>“Yep,” Lexa said popping the “p” which made the twins squeal in excitement while Clarke smiled lovingly watching the scene.</p><p>“Why don’t you guys take a look to the left. That’s the Olympic Village and it’s where all the athletes, coaches, staff and any family that got approval to stay will be staying. They gave us all a map of the village earlier today and see how there’s a big open space in the middle,” Lexa began and watched as Clarke and the kids nodded their heads before continuing. “Well, that open area is almost like a town square then the on the right side are the apartments for all coaches, staff and approved family members of those individuals. We’ll be staying in an apartment on that side. We’ve been assigned to the tower, that’s the circular skyscraper that’s also the tallest building on the right side that’s right in the middle of the buildings there. Our apartment is apartment 2607 and guess what?”</p><p>“What,” Madi eagerly asked.</p><p>“Our apartment is on the twenty-sixth floor, which is the top floor of the tower! How cool is that?”</p><p>“Wow,” Madi and Aden said in awe while Clarke’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Lex, I thought the top floor of the buildings were reserved for returning champions?”</p><p>“They are. For women’s soccer, they base their reigning champions as the reigning Olympic and World Cup champions. We won the last World Cup so we earned a top floor apartment and as the host country we got the top floor of the tallest building. In the tower, the coaches and staff for the US and German women’s soccer teams, Brazilian and French men’s soccer team, US men’s and women’s basketball teams, US women’s gymnastics team, Japanese men’s gymnastics team and Russian men’s gymnastics team are on the top floor. The coaches and staff of the other reigning Olympic and/or World champions are on the top floors of the other apartment buildings on the right side.”</p><p>“Well, I for one won’t complain because this means we’ll have one of the best views and I can’t wait to see it when we get to our apartment,” Clarke said while grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be spectacular love, that’s why I made sure your sketchpad and pencils were packed so you could draw if you wanted.”</p><p>“I completely forgot to pack those! God, I love you! I already know a few things I want to sketch so thank you for making sure I have my supplies. You really are the best wife other,” Clarke gleefully said before pecking Lexa’s lips.</p><p>“See you two kiss allllll the time,” Madi drawled out.</p><p>Ignoring his sister Aden asked, “Mommy, what about the buildings on the left side?”</p><p>“Those buildings have the apartments for all the athletes competing in the Olympics,” Lexa answered her son.</p><p>“But why are there more buildings on that side than our side,” Madi asked.</p><p>“There are more athletes than coaches and staff so they need more apartments.”</p><p>“How many athletes are there,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Over 11,000 athletes are competing this year.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s a lot,” Madi said in awe.</p><p>“That’s a lot a lot,” Aden echoed, causing Lexa and Clarke to chuckle lightly.</p><p>“It is a lot baby boy but there’s a lot of sports competing in the summer games and countries from all over the world come to compete so that’s why there are so many athletes,” Clarke explained.</p><p>“Will we meet any of them,” Madi asked after a minute.</p><p>“Maybe. I hope you’ll at least get to meet some of the players on the teams we play against,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Cool. I hope we get to meet some from other places cause that’d be really cool,” Aden said.</p><p>“It would be but no matter who you do or don’t meet, we’re going to have a great time while we’re here no matter if we win or lose,” Lexa assured her children.</p><p>“We know but we’re gonna win cause our team is the best and Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven, Aunty O, Aunty Luna, Uncle Linc, Aunty Alex and Uncle Nate said so too,” Madi declared.</p><p>“Hey! I said Mommy’s team would win too,” Clarke said indignantly.</p><p>“Oh yea, Mama said so too,” Madi quickly corrected.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear Mama supports the team too because I was going to be sad if she didn’t,” Lexa said with a mock pout.</p><p>“You know I’ll always support you and your team and I’m one of the team’s biggest cheerleaders. You may not want to declare that the team will win the gold but I’m saying it right here, right now that the US Women’s Olympic Soccer Team will be leaving the 2021 Summer Olympics with the gold.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the twins chirped in agreement with Clarke.</p><p>Before Lexa could reply though, the car came to a stop and within seconds the back door was opened so they could get out of the car.</p><p>“Your luggage will be waiting for you in your apartment. Mrs. Woods, I know this may be improper but is there any chance you would autograph the official team picture that was done for the games? My daughter is a huge fan of the team and really looks up to you because you altered your life for your family to put them first but then still found your way back to your dreams. She also is a big fan you’re your openness about your sexuality and how proudly you talk about your family. She recently came out to my wife and I and she’s an only child so having someone like to look up too has been a Godsend for her,” their driver, Tony said.</p><p>“Of course! What’s your daughter’s name,” Lexa asked as she accepted the official team portrait with her standing proudly in between Coach Andonovski and Alex.</p><p>“Her name is Aurora, Aurora Hope Jameson, to be exact,” Tony said with a smile.</p><p>“Clarke and I have a niece named Hope,” Lexa said with a smile as she thought her niece as she signed the photograph with a short message that read, <em>“Aurora, Thank you for supporting the team! I’m so glad that I’ve been able to be someone you can look up too. No matter what anyone says or does remember that you are perfect just the way you are. –Lexa Woods”</em> “Here Tony, take these. We’re all given a few extra so why don’t you, your wife and Aurora come to our match against Sweden tomorrow. I have it on good authority that we’re determined to beat them and show them that 2016 was a fluke that won’t happen again,” Lexa concluded with a wink.</p><p>“Mrs. Woods, this…this is too much.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. I want you guys to come. I hope seeing me coaching the team can continue to inspire your daughter. It means a lot to know that I have been able to have a positive impact on Aurora’s life so I’d very much like for you all to attend the game. The tickets are not too far up from behind our bench too.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. Aurora was going to be ecstatic just to get this autographed picture but now I can bring her and my wife, who loves soccer too, to an Olympic match! Just, wow. I was not expecting this, thank you, thank you so much! This is going to mean the world to my family,” Tony said sincerely.</p><p>“I hope you all enjoy the game tomorrow. We have to head up now but thank you for getting us here and telling me about your daughter. Have a good night, Tony,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. Mrs. Woods, Mrs. Woods, Mr. Woods, Ms. Woods, enjoy your evening and the opening ceremonies. Good luck tomorrow Mrs. Woods; we will be there cheering the team on,” Tony said with a final tip of his hat before making his way back to the car to leave as the complex staff had already retrieved their luggage.</p><p> </p><p>After getting the keycards to access their building and apartment, Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi quickly made their way to the elevator of their building so they could check out their apartment. After the only other occupant of the elevator got off on a lower floor, Clarke decided to say something that had been on her mind for several minutes.</p><p>“What you did back there was very sweet and makes me fall even more in love with you, if that’s even possible,” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa lovingly.</p><p>“It wasn’t a big deal,” Lexa said bashfully while shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to make it seem like it truly was no big deal.</p><p>“Babe, your humbleness is one of your best qualities but it is okay to take credit for good deeds sometimes. What you did was amazing. You didn’t just give a girl your autograph when her father asked you gave her tickets to an official Olympic event. It may seem like a small gesture to you but I’m telling you Lex, to that girl it is a huge deal. You’re amazing Lexa Woods,” Clarke said with her voice full of love and adoration.</p><p>“You were nice to Mr. Tony’s daughter like you’d want others to be nice to us and when people are nice to you it makes you feel good,” Aden said with his eyebrows scrunched together like he was deep in thought as he spoke.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be nice to people and anyone would love to see the game tomorrow so you were extra nice, Mommy, and I think that’s cool,” Madi added after a moment.</p><p>“Thank you all for saying those things. I’m not really the best at taking praise I guess but it means a lot hearing you guys say those things. I love you all so much and I can’t wait to experience this with you guys,” Lexa said with a smile just as the elevator dinged and opened to the twenty-sixth floor.</p><p>“We love you too but come on champ, lets go check out our new home for the next couple of weeks,” Clarke said as walked out of the elevator, leading Lexa and the twins down the hall to locate their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached apartment 2607, Lexa pulled out the keycard and unlocked the door, holding it open so Clarke and their children could enter first. Once they were all inside, they stood in the foyer and gasped at what they saw.</p><p>They had expected a smaller, more hotel like, apartment but what they found was a modern condo. The foyer opened up into an open concept living room, dining room and kitchen. Off of the living room was a full bath and two bedrooms, one of which was a master with a modest ensuite. The back of the living area had access to a private balcony that gave the family a view of the valley and main stadium.</p><p>“I was expecting more of a hotel room vibe but this is a legit apartment,” Clarke said shocked.</p><p>“They told us they were apartments but I was thinking it’d be like a studio type apartment situation,” Lexa added.</p><p>“There’s a balcony, Mama, Mommy,” Aden excitedly said as he pointed to the balcony.</p><p>“We see that. How about you and Madi go check out your room and get changed for dinner while Mama and I do the same,” Lexa asked as it was around 4pm and they needed to meet all of Team USA for dinner before heading over to the stadium for the formal opening ceremony parade.</p><p>“Okay, Mommy,” Madi said as she and Aden made their way to their room.</p><p>“Come on stud, lets get you into your official team gear for the ceremony since everyone is headed straight there after dinner and maybe if you play your cards right, I’ll help you of your gear tonight and make sure you’re nice and relaxed for tomorrow,” Clarke said with a wink before heading to their bedroom, making sure to add a little extra sway to her hips.</p><p>
  <em>God, I love my wife. I seriously won the lottery with her and damn she looks extra sexy swaying those hips that that. Fuck. Maybe, if I play my card right, I can make a little adult relaxation a pregame ritual. Mhm, I like the sound of that. But first, focus Lexa. I just need to get through dinner with everyone on any US team, the ceremonies and then a few interviews then I can come home to my wife and kids and relax with Clarke before we wipe the floor with Sweden tomorrow. I have a good feeling about our chances of winning the gold; a very good feeling.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next, Team USA dinner and the Opening Ceremony!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around 4:45pm Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi arrived at the banquet room that was located in the building at the north end of the village that was filled banquet and meeting rooms for the teams to use throughout the games. Before they reached the entrance to the room though, Lexa stopped and began fiddling with her jacket.</p>
<p>“Babe, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure I look okay,” Lexa asked as she continued to nervously fiddle with her jacket.</p>
<p>“Lex, the main team uniform looks amazing on you! Madi, Aden, doesn’t Mommy look nice in the team uniform for the opening ceremony?”</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s why we wanted to dress like you Mommy,” Madi says with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you look really pretty Mommy and see, we look just like you.” Aden added with a smile.</p>
<p>“See, our kids think you look so amazing, and have thought so since you tried the uniform on weeks ago, that they made sure they got to dress just like you tonight. Come on, stud let me show off my smoking hot wife who wears this uniform better than anyone.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I’m nervous. What if I make a fool of myself? I’m a first time coach and a lot of the people here know each other and have done this before so what if no one likes me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, baby, no. There has been so much praise about you coaching and your team loves you. You’re probably going to make so many friends while we’re here. You have nothing to be worried about love, because you are amazing and this whole experience is going to be amazing,” Clarke reassured before placing a single loving kiss to her wife’s lips.</p>
<p>“Aunty Lessa!”</p>
<p>The family of four turned around when they heard the unmistakable adorable excited scream of Emma. Lexa had just enough time to prepare herself before the two year old jumped towards her. With a now practiced ease, Lexa easily caught Emma and settled her on her hip after hugging her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Hi sweetheart. I’ve missed you! Are you excited for tonight?”</p>
<p>“Uhhuh. Look, I’m dressed like you and Mommy and Madi and Aden,” Emma excitedly squealed having recently learned to say Madi and Aden’s names properly but she was still working on Lexa and Clarke’s names.</p>
<p>“You are. I think we all look pretty good, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Emma squealed.</p>
<p>“Madi, Aden, do you two agree too,” Lexa asked to make sure her kids felt included in the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes,” they exclaimed in unison.</p>
<p>“I told you you looked good,” Clarke said with a smirk. “Hey Emma, are you ready to have dinner with everyone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Emma said while nodding her head.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we head in then and find seats together so you, Madi and Aden can sit together, okay,” Lexa asked. “By the way, hey Alex, hey Nate,” Lexa added.</p>
<p>“Oh, so she does remember we exist,” Alex said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Hey, not my fault that an absolutely adorable kid jumped into my arms and stole my attention,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Come on you goofs, lets go eat and get ready for the opening ceremony,” Alex said as she and Nate led the group inside, the three kids never leaving Lexa’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group of seven entered the banquet hall they were immediately greeted by members of their specific team who were especially excited to see the kids had joined them for dinner. Shortly after they had greeted everyone on the soccer team, players and coaches alike from the other US teams came over to introduce themselves to Lexa, or say hello to Alex if they knew her from prior games. After about ten minutes of meeting new people, someone Lexa hoped to be able to introduce her kids too came over.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Kobe and wanted to introduce myself,” Kobe Bryant said as he extended his hand for Lexa to shake, which she gladly did with the hand that wasn’t supporting Emma, who was thus far refusing to be parted from Lexa.</p>
<p>“I’m Lexa and this is my wife Clarke and our children, Aden and Madi and this little one is Emma, Alex and Nate’s daughter.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you all and Alex, Nate it’s great to see you again.”</p>
<p>“You too, Kobe, are Venessa and the girls here,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“They’ll be here tomorrow but since our tournament doesn’t start until Monday, we will be at your match against Sweden tomorrow. The girls have been talking about it nonstop, to the point where I think they may like your team better than mine,” Kobe said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Mr. Bryant sir, could we…I mean would it be okay if...would you take a picture with us,” Aden shyly asked.</p>
<p>“Of course! How about we take one with all eight us, would that be okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aden said with a huge smile as Madi and Emma nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Coach, would you mind taking a picture of me with my newest friends, here,” Kobe asked his coach.</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” his coach said as he accepted Kobe’s phone and took several shots of the basketball player with the group that all turned out amazing.</p>
<p>“Wow, these turned out really well. Lexa, why don’t you put in your number and I’ll send these to you and Alex.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lexa said as she put her number in the phone before handing it back to Kobe just to receive a text from him moments later with the pictures.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for taking the pictures. They’ve been hoping to see you while we were here,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Not a problem. It was nice seeing you all but it looks like they want to get started but hopefully I’ll see you all again while we’re here. Aden, Madi, Emma, it was really nice meeting you and I hope you have fun while we're all here,” Kobe said with a smile before the group all headed to their seats so dinner could begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was a happy affair with everyone chatting cheerfully as they enjoyed their meals. Given that the first events started the next day, everyone ate either a lean pork chop served with a baked potato with light sour cream and cheese and a side of corn or a lightly marinated grilled chicken breast with penne pasta and red sauce with a side of corn or penne paste with assorted vegetables and a side of fresh fruit. It was clear the dinner menu was designed for the athletes so they would be in top form the following day. As everyone was finishing up, Susanne Lyons, the President of the United States Olympic and Paralympic Committee stood from her seat and gathered everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“Before everyone has to head out for the opening ceremonies I just wanted to say a few words. First, the United States is so very proud of each and everyone of you here. Whether you are a committer, coach, staff member or family member of someone involved with a team we are proud of you. Everyone aways cheers on our competitors, and rightly so, but our coaches, staff members and family members deserve praise as well for everything they do for our teams. We are lucky to have so many amazing returning competitors to our team this year but we are also lucky to have so many new competitors. No matter if this is a repeat appearance or your first appearance at the Olympics you all are part of our legacy and will help move each of your sports into the future. We also are lucky enough to be welcoming back many coaches and we even have a few new coaches this year. You all are unsung heros in the games. Without your tireless guidance, ou competitors would not be able to perform at the level they do nor would Team USA be able to continually perform so well in the Olympics. And to the family members, you all support your loved ones and show up to cheer on their teams and that support means the world to everyone. Without your love and support our competitors, coaches and staff members would not perform as spectacularly as they do. Thank you all for everything you do and I wish you all the best of luck as you seek the gold!”</p>
<p>A round of cheers and clinking glasses could be heard throughout the room at the conclusion of Susanne Lyon’s toast. When the noise died down she spoke once more.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. Teams, you all know where you need to go and what you need to do. Family members and guests, your loved ones will be returned to you later tonight and I hope you enjoy the opening ceremony from our family section. Go USA and lets go get the 2021 Summer Olympics officially underway!”</p>
<p>More cheers erupted as this time the room filled with chants of “USA! USA! USA!”; when they finally died down, Lexa turned to her family to say her goodbyes until they’d be reunited in their apartment later that night.</p>
<p>“Alright little ones, I have to go with the team now to walk with them and then I have to do an interview with NBC Sports once the games are officially opened but as soon as I’m done I’ll come right back to our apartment, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy,” the twins said with a slight pout.</p>
<p>“Hey now, don’t pout. You’re going to see me from the stands and I’ll be looking for you there. It means the world to me to know that you guys will be in the stands and that you two dressed just like me. I love you all so much,” Lexa said before pulling her kids into a tight embrace and placing a kiss to the top of each of their heads.</p>
<p>“Love you too Mommy,” Madi said into Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“I love you too Mommy,” Aden echoed.</p>
<p>When the hug broke, Lexa approached Clarke, but instead of hugging and kissing her wife she knelt down and placed her hands on each side of Clarke’s large baby bump.</p>
<p>“I wish you three were here with us to see this but I’m glad you’re still here with us. I know you don’t like it when I’m away for too long but I promise you I’m coming right back as soon as I can but if you guys and Mama need to go to sleep before I’m home it’s okay, I’ll just join you in bed. Please take it easy on Mama while I’m gone. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss*”</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet to them; I can’t wait to see you with them,” Clarke said lovingly.</p>
<p>“And I can’t wait to see you with them. I love you Clarke and I’ll come back to you as soon as my interview was over. Thank you for being here with me and supporting me.”</p>
<p>“I will always support you. I love you too, Lexa but now it’s tome for you to go, your team is waiting for you and I have to get our kids to the stands so we can watch our favorite person walk in the parade for the opening ceremony of the Olympics. We’ll see you when you get home,” Clarke said before kissing Lexa soundly and then heading out of the room with the twins and the other family members who had been present for the dinner.</p>
<p>Lexa watched her wife and kids leave the room as they headed for the stands and only once they were out of the room did she turn to join her team and then make her way to their starting location for the parade.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later the parade was underway and Team USA was making their way to the grandstand area. Each nation had their own uniform for the procession that paid homage to their country. Team USA was sporting white jeans, a white t-shirt with red and navy horizontal stripes on the bottom, a navy blue blazer with red trim and red, white and blue boat shoes to complete the look. As the host country, they were the final team in the procession and they were also the only team to buck tradition. Instead of having their official flag bearer walk with them and carry the flag, Team USA had elected to have a team member carry the flag.</p>
<p>“And finally, ladies and gentlemen our home team, Team USA can be seen entering the stadium. It looks like Team USA has elected to be led by the women’s soccer team and wait…wait, it appears that Team USA has elected to forgoes tradition and have one of their team members carry the flag. Ladies and Gentlemen, Team USA is not only led by the women’s soccer team but has chosen to have team captain Alex Morgan carry the flag! We’ve never seen this happen before; what do you make of the US’ decision to Alex Morgan carry the flag instead of a traditional flag bearer, Tom?”</p>
<p>“Well Frank, I think it shows how much Team USA respects Alex Morgan and I’d say this is their way of thanking her for her years of representing our country both on the national and Olympic teams. Carrying the flag in this procession is a huge honor and I think this is Team USA’s way of honoring everything she has done for them as well as show their appreciation as Alex Morgan begins to play her final games of professional soccer before transitioning to full-time coaching alongside Team USA Women’s Soccer Assistant Coach, Lexa Woods. This is what I love about the Olympics, Frank, we see such camaraderie among not only the competitors but the coaches and staff as well. To me, this is one hell of a farewell tour for Alex Morgan.”</p>
<p>“That it is, Tom, that it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While the announcers were doing their jobs, Lexa was walking in the front row of Team USA. She was walking in between Vlatko Andonovski and Samantha Mewis and the smile never left her face. She may not be a competitor but being there in that moment, walking in the team processional of the Olympics was a once in a lifetime opportunity Lexa was not going to take for granted. She continually looked around the stadium at all the people gathered cheering them all on. The smile never left Lexa’s face as she took it all in.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing, isn’t? Getting to be here, in this moment, doing what we do,” Sam said as they neared the grandstand area.</p>
<p>“It really is. I used to watch the games on tv every year they happened with my dad but I never dreamed of being here myself one day, coaching the team that’s going to win the gold,” Lexa replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Confident in your team, huh Coach?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am; we’re the superior team here and that’s because of all the hard work you and every other member of this team has put in to preparing for these games. I’m just happy I’ve gotten to be part of this journey.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, don’t sell yourself short. You are a breath of fresh air on this team. You have a hands-on approach that has made me better, made us all better,” Sam said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Thanks for saying that…oh my God! Sam, look; it’s Clarke, Aden and Madi! I can see them,” Lexa happily exclaimed as she waved at her family and blew a kiss to Clarke.</p>
<p>“I see them,” Sam said as she waved as well with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>As they passed Clarke and the kids they kept walking through the stadium, smiling the entire time and before they knew it they lined up with the other teams as the official speeches were given, the Olympic flame was lit and finally the doves were released signaling the official start to the Summer 2021 Olympics.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lexa was with Team USA making her way through the processional, Clarke, Aden and Madi were sitting in the stands with Nate and Emma as they waited to catch a glimpse of Lexa and Alex. They watched as the Greek team led the parade of teams, as traditional called for, followed by the other teams in alphabetical order. The kids were enamored by all the different team uniforms but Clarke knew the second they noticed Team USA because they squealed in excitement.</p>
<p>“Mama, look! It’s Mommy,” Aden squealed as he pointed towards where Lexa was walking with the team.</p>
<p>“And Aunty Alex has the flag,” Madi added as she point at her aunt.</p>
<p>“I see that. Lets wave to Mommy and maybe she’ll see us,” Clarke says as her heart literally skips a beat when blue meets green and Lexa blows her a kiss.</p>
<p>“She waved at us, Mama,” Madi squealed.</p>
<p>“It’s so cool, Mommy’s waving,” Aden added.</p>
<p>Before they knew it though, Lexa had passed them and shortly after the procession was over and the official speeches began before the Olympic flame was lit and the doves were released signaling the official start to the games.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the doves were released the teams began filing out of the stadium and those with interviews made their way over to the media center where the major networks were set up. Lexa wanted nothing more than to scoop her family up and hold them close to celebrate the fact that she just walked in the team parade at the Olympics but she couldn’t as she had an interview with NBC Sports. When she reached their designated space, she was quickly greeted.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us, I’m sure you’d rather be with your family especially since your team has a game tomorrow so I’ll try to make this quick,” the reporter, Zoe said.</p>
<p>“Thank you for having me,” Lexa politely said.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and sit down and we’ll get started.”</p>
<p>Lexa did as told and sat in the designated chair and moments later the interview began.</p>
<p>“We are here with Lexa Woods, Assistant Coach of the US Women’s Olympic Soccer team. Coach Woods, how does it feel to be here after having to step away from soccer when you were only eighteen?”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Lexa. It feels surreal to be here, to be honest. I still can’t really believe that I’m here but I’m so happy this opportunity came up because I did miss the game. I do not regret leaving the game behind to take over my family’s company but I hated having to leave the game behind. I never expected the opportunity to coach in the NWSL to happen and I certainly never expected to be asked to be the Assistant Coach of the US Women’s Olympic Soccer Team. My wife, Clarke, deserves the credit for getting me here though.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“When the opportunity came to coach, she encouraged me immediately and told me to follow my dreams. Her love and support and that of our children are what got me here; they are the best parts of me.”</p>
<p>“I guess we should all be thanking your wife for helping get you here then because you are by far the most talked about coach in the 2021 games. They say you have a unique eye for the game and take a hands on approach to coaching that has been a major contributing factor in your already top tier team managing to get even better. How do you manage to get some of the top players in the world to still find ways to improve?”</p>
<p>“Our players are some of the best in the world yes, but no player is perfect and there is always room for improvement. I closely watch my players and find ways to improve their skills like any good coach would but at the end of the day it is my players who listen and do the work to improve.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, tomorrow your team is set to face off against Sweden. Do you think you will be able to bounce back after what happened in Rio in 2016?”</p>
<p>“What happened in Rio was a fluke and it will never happen again. When the game ends tomorrow, we will be victorious and one step closer to claiming the gold.”</p>
<p>“You truly think your team can win the gold this year?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. We were in top shape at the 2019 World Cup, but we’re even better now. We have all the pieces needed to be successful and when our tournament is over, I am confident it will be Team USA standing at the top of the podium.”</p>
<p>“You heard it here first, Lexa Woods believe her team will win the gold this year. Tune in tomorrow to watch the US take on Sweden in an epic rematch from the 2016 Rio Olympics,” Zoe said ended the interview.</p>
<p>“That was great Lexa. Thank you for coming in tonight and I wish your team luck tomorrow,” Zoe said sincerely once the camera was off.</p>
<p>“Thanks for having me. Have a good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa left the media center, she was immediately met by Vlatko Andonovski.</p>
<p>“Vlatko, I wasn’t expecting you to meet me after my interview; is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. We need to talk before our team’s chance at the gold is gone for good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not super knowledgable about the inter-workings of the Olympics as a whole so I have, and will continue, to take some creative license when it comes to describing components of the games but I hope you enjoy these chapters! </p>
<p>As for this chapter, what do you think is going on with the team to have Vlatko worried?</p>
<p>Tomorrow we'll really start to get into the games with the U.S. v. Sweden match!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke around 5am the next morning and smiled when she realized Clarke had shifted in the night so she could sleep in her arms. Her smile only grew bigger when saw the blonde curled into her side, blonde hair splayed across her chest and the baby bump resting on her own chiseled stomach. The smile grew impossibly wider as she felt the flurry of soft kicks and punches from her children as their little feet and hands pushed out on Clarke’s stomach and directly into her own. She also realized when Clarke curled into during the night she also subconsciously moved so she her left arm was wrapped around Clarke while her right hand rested on the baby bump. Lexa had become a master at slipping out from under Clarke so she could have her morning chat with the babies but she didn’t want to move from her current position because waking in that position, with her wife in her arms while she was able to feel their children’s movements against her own stomach and her hand was perfect; the only thing that could make it better was if Aden and Madi were with them too. Knowing she had to get up soon and begin preparing for her day so she could get to the stadium on time, Lexa caressed Clarke’s baby bump and whispered as quietly as possible.</p>
<p>“Good morning littlest angels. I’m sorry I got home so late last night. I wasn’t expecting Vlatko to urgently need to speak with me after the interview. I don’t know what to make of what he needed to talk about; it throws everything off but we are Team USA and we will win the gold. I hope one day when Mama or your Aunties or Uncles or someone else tells you about these games you’re proud of me. Everything I do, I do for you three, Aden, Madi and Mama. The six of you are my driving force and I only hope that when the day comes and you learn about what I did before you were born that you are proud of me and let my life show you that no matter what happens or where life take you, you can always make your dreams come true. I promise to always support you in your dreams and do everything I can to help you each achieve your dreams. If you want to follow in my footsteps and love soccer, I’ll get you a private coach and I’ll practice with you every day. If you want to go into business and maybe run Trikru one day or start your own company, I’ll make sure you can go to the best schools and help you obtain the best internships so you can learn as much as possible and if it’s a new business you want to start, I will invest in your dream because that’s how much I already believe in you all. If you want to follow in Mama’s footsteps though and go into art, well I may have no artistic abilities but Mama will teach you and she’ll help you hone your craft and together she and I will make sure you can go to the best art school. If you want to do something else entirely, I promise to support you just as much as I would if you wanted to follow in mine or Mama’s footsteps. No matter what you want to do in life, no matter what your passions are I will support you unconditionally and so will Mama. You don’t know it yet but Sprout, Kit and Squid, you all, Aden and Madi are going to change the world one day, mark my words, and I cannot wait to see you do that. I love you all so much and I can’t wait to meet you. Sprout, Kit and Squid, you three, Aden, Madi and Mama are the best things to ever happen to me and you always will be; nothing and I mean nothing else that has or will happen to me will ever be better than you all. I love you, my littlest angels,” Lexa said with a twinkle in her eye before bringing her right hand to her mouth and kissing the palm three times before pressing her palm gently back against the bump so she could still kiss the babies without jostling Clarke so she could move from their current position.</p>
<p>When Lexa placed her palm back on Clarke’s stomach she heard a sniffle and immediately shift her attention to Clarke, who had a few tears falling as she sniffled, causing Lexa to worry.</p>
<p>“Babe? Clarke, are you okay? Sweetheart what’s wrong? Is it the babies? Are they okay? Are you okay,” Lexa asked starting to worry as she watched tears continue to fall as her wife sniffled.</p>
<p>“We’re okay. It’s just…you…you’re so sweet with th…them. I he…hear it in you…your voice when…whenever you talk t…to them,” Clarke said through her sniffles.</p>
<p>“What do you babe?”</p>
<p>“How mu…much…how much you love them,” Clarke said, love and adoration clear in her voice as she got her sniffles under control.</p>
<p>“I love them, Aden, Madi and you more than anything in this world and any other world out there. Always have and always will,” Lexa said lovingly before tipping Clarke’s chin up gently just enough so she could kiss her sweetly.</p>
<p>“And we all feel the same about you, Lex. Hearing you tell our unborn children that we are the best thing to happen to you and nothing else that has or will happen to you will be better than all of us makes me fall even more in love with you, if that’s even possible. You are the love of my life, my soulmate and I am so glad Octavia made Raven and I go to that party because I cannot imagine my life without you,” Clarke passionately said with nothing by love in her eyes before rejoining their lips for another sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“And you, Clarke Eliza Woods, are the love of my life and my soulmate,” Lexa said just as passionately before kissing Clarke once more.</p>
<p>The couple basked in the moment for a few minutes before Lexa hesitantly asked, “Clarke, how much did you hear of my conversation with them?”</p>
<p>“Just the end. I woke up when you were telling them that no matter what they want to do in life and what their passions are we’ll support them unconditionally. Why, were you telling our children something you didn’t want me to hear,” Clarke asked with an arched brow.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that; you know I don’t keep secrets from you. It’s just…I need to tell you something.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clarke said slowly. “What’s going on Lex?”</p>
<p>“When I finished the interview with NBC Sports last night, Vlatko was waiting for me and said we needed to talk before our chance at the gold was gone.”</p>
<p>“What happened Lex,” Clarke asked worriedly as she shifted to sit up, back against the headboard as Lexa did the same.</p>
<p>Once the pair were settled against the headboard, Lexa told Clarke what happened during her talk with Vlatko the night before. When she got to the end, and arguably most important part, the only sound heard was Clarke’s shout of “Oh my God!” Before they could talk or react further though, Aden and Madi came bounding into the room.</p>
<p>“It’s game day Mommy,” they squealed as they jumped up on the bed.</p>
<p>“It is,” Lexa said happily as she pulled her children into her lap and tickled them while peppering their faces with kisses making them squeal as Clarke watched the scene unfold with nothing but love in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you two excited to see Mommy’s team play today,” Clarke asked once her three loves settled down.</p>
<p>“Uhhuh, Mommy’s the best coach so they’re gonna win” Aden said with a smile as he nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Yes! Mommy’s the best at coaching AND Aunty Alex AND Sam AND Hope are playing so we’re gonna win and then we’ll keep winning til we get the gold, right Mommy,” Madi excitedly said as she looked to Lexa for conformation.</p>
<p>“We’re going to do our absolute best to bring home the gold but no matter what happens, I’ll be proud of the team because we made it here and gave it our all and as long as we try our best…”</p>
<p>“We can be proud of ourselves,” the twins finished for Lexa.</p>
<p>“That’s right. What matters is that we try our best but with you guys in the stands cheering us on I have faith that we’ll win.”</p>
<p>“And we have faith in your abilities and the team’s abilities too. Now, as much as I love all of us cuddling together we need to get up so we can have breakfast together before we get ready and Mommy has to head to the stadium to meet the team and we have to leave to get to our seats for the game. So, lets go make breakfast and get this game day started,” Clarke said as she got out of bed and got her family to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second Clarke opened the bedroom door she stopped dead in her tracks, not believing what she was seeing.</p>
<p>“Clarke, why did you sto…oh my God,” Lexa exclaimed as she stopped dead in her tracks next to her wife.</p>
<p>The twins meanwhile, slipped through the small space between their moms and took off running for the kitchen when they saw what, or rather who, was in the kitchen. Seeing their kids run towards the kitchen got Lexa and Clarke out of their stupor so they could greet their guests.<br/>“Anya, Raven, what are you guys doing here? How did you even get in here,” Lexa asked surprised to see her sister and sister-in-law standing in their kitchen.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too sis,” Raven directed at Lexa with an eye roll.</p>
<p>“In all seriousness, how did the two of you get in here,” Clarke asked as she and Lexa approached the pair so they could give them each a hug.</p>
<p>“O, called Alex last night and she was able to get the manager of the apartment buildings to let us in since she could verify we’re actually part of your family. Alex was also kind enough to let us know what time you had to be at the stadium so we thought we’d get here super early, and you know how much we are not morning people, just so we could make breakfast for you and have a family breakfast before you head out to coach your first Olympic match,” Anya explained.</p>
<p>“Since when do you call Octavia ‘O’ Ahn,” Lexa asked curiously but with a slight smirk.</p>
<p>“Since she realized that I’m awesome and we’re actually friends,” Octavia said as she came through the front door carrying what looked like insulated food carriers.</p>
<p>“Aunty O,” the twins screamed in unison before running to hug their aunt who quickly reached the kitchen and set down the carriers on the counters so she could hug the twins.</p>
<p>“O! Wait, what did you bring with you,” Clarke asked as she moved to hug her friend as well.</p>
<p>“I get why you’re here, since you called Alex, and I’m thrilled to see you O, but where are Linc and Luna and Hope,” Lexa asked as she embraced her friend as well.</p>
<p>“Lincoln and Luna will be here soon. Indra, Nyko, Abby and Madison are watching Hope at your place today, where they are also planning to watch the game live, so Lincoln and Luna can join us. Luna wanted to give Hope her bottle before they left but they’ll be here soon. As for what I brought, I brought breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I though you two said you wanted to make us breakfast,” Lexa asked Anya and Raven with an arched brow.</p>
<p>“We do! That’s why we got here first so we could preheat the oven while O carried the food up,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“Okay so what is it you’re heating up in our oven,” Clarke asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Mom made bagel sandwiches with scrambled egg whites, lean ham and a little cheddar cheese because she said it was a good breakfast for before a game. The second container contains the ingredients for peanut butter banana smoothies with a powder designed for top performance but I don’t remember what Mom said was in it exactly but she said this would all be great for a pre-game breakfast,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“So, why don’t you two go get showered and ready while we handle breakfast and getting the kids ready that way we can have some downtime as a family before you have to leave Lex,” Octavia suggested.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys, that would actually be amazing; you’re the best. How long do you think Lex and I have to shower and get ready,” Clarke asked with a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>“Mom said to heat these for thirty-five minutes once the oven is preheated but we want to get the smoothies made first so they can chill so lets say forty-five minutes to an hour. That enough time for you to finish,” Anya asked with a mischievous smirk of her own.</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s more than enough time; we can finish more than once in that time span, let us know when breakfast is ready and be good for your aunties Clarke called out as she grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her back into their bedroom where she promptly locked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the bedroom door was locked, Clarke had Lexa pushed against the door and crashed their lips together. Lexa immediately returned the kiss in kind and within seconds Clarke licked across Lexa’s bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted without hesitation. Tongues danced together in perfect harmony as hands wandered. Lexa’s hand found purchase on Clarke’s ass as she kneaded each cheek as Clarke snaked a hand between them and cupped her wife’s bulge, causing the brunette to moan into the kiss. Just as quickly as Clarke cupped Lexa and gave her bulge a light squeeze, she backed away and began slowly stripping as she made her way to their ensuite, making Lexa whimper. When Clarke reached the door of the ensuite she turned around, looked Lexa in the eye as blue met green and simply winked before sauntering out of sight before the sounds of the shower could be heard moments later.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Lexa said before quickly stripping her own clothes and heading to the ensuite.</p>
<p>As soon as Lexa entered the bathroom she saw her wife’s silhouette behind the textured glass doors of the walk-in shower. After taking a moment to appreciate the view she slipped in the shower behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, hands resting on the baby bump, as she placed a kiss in between her shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“You are a tease Clarke,” Lexa said pronouncing the “k” in the way that only she could that always got Clarke hot and bothered.</p>
<p>“Mhm not a tease when I planned to do this,” Clarke said as she spun around, grabbed Lexa by the hips and walked backwards until she reached the built-in shower bench where she promptly sat down and pulled Lexa in between her legs.</p>
<p>“Clarke? What are you,” Lexa asked dazed as Clarke began to stroke her already semi hard member.</p>
<p>“You may need your energy today but I can do this to make sure you’re relaxed and truly at your best.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I know but I want too, think of this as a preview of what’s to come tonight after the team wins and when I make up for not being awake to tear off your uniform last night,” Clarke said before kissing the reddened mushroom head of Lexa’s thick shaft.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke.”</p>
<p>Lexa weaved her hands into blonde locks without forcing Clarke’s movements as the blonde continued to work the base of her cock while her tongue swirled around the tip, making sure to dip in the divot to collect the beads of pre-cum forming before licking down the single visible vein along the bottom and back up again before taking the tip inside her mouth. Clarke gently sucked on the tip, eliciting filthy moans from Lexa.</p>
<p>“God, I love your mouth on me like this. That’s it baby,” Lexa moaned out.</p>
<p>Hearing Lexa’s moans spurred Clarke on as she began to bob her head, slowly taking in more of the long and thick cock until the tip hit the back of her throat and she kept sucking it in until her nose brushed Lexa’s pubic bone.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s it baby. Shit, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. God, I can see it in your throat.”</p>
<p>Clarke took Lexa’s words as encouragement so she set a steady pace, making sure to suck on the tip on each pass. She continued to bob her head and wrap her tongue the tip before sucking steadily until she heard Lexa’s moans grow louder and her hips begin to lightly buck as the brunette grew closer to her release. When Clarke could tell Lexa was getting close she picked up her pace and add more pressure each time she sucked on the tip.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m close baby, I’m going to cum!”</p>
<p>Clarke bobbed her head a few more times before she began massaging Lexa’s balls lightly while she took the hard shaft in just until the tip hit the back of her throat and then began to swallow around it. After only a few seconds she felt Lexa’s member thicken, causing her to double her efforts swallowing around her love.</p>
<p>“Clarke! Yes!!”</p>
<p>Within seconds, Lexa was loudly moaning out her release as rope after rope of thick cum shot straight down Clarke’s throat and filling her mouth with even more cum, which Clarke happily swallowed.</p>
<p>When Lexa finally stilled, Clarke released her softening member with a final suck on the tip before standing up and kissing a dazed Lexa sweetly on the lips.</p>
<p>“Damn Clarke, I was not expecting that when I woke up this morning. You always surprise me in the best ways. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, that was enjoyable for me too. And seeing you all relaxed now makes it even better, but lets wash up so we can get dressed and double check your gym bag has your clothes for the game and everything before enjoying breakfast with our kids and siblings.”</p>
<p>“We’re officially including Octavia in that group again?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know it’s quick but once we knew the reasoning behind it all it just…”</p>
<p>“Made it easier to understand, forgive and let her back in; I know. I’m glad we have the real O back. Our family feels whole again.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Clarke said before kissing Lexa one more time before the couple began washing each other’s bodies and hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Just after 9:30am, Lexa was entering the team’s designated locker room for their match against Sweden that was set to begin in an hour and a half. After her rather steamy shower with Clarke, the pair enjoyed a lovely breakfast with Aden, Madi, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Luna as the latter two had arrived while Lexa and Clarke were getting ready. They devoured the food Indra had prepared and then spent the remainder of Lexa’s free time talking about everything and nothing at all. They talked about the babies they were expecting, especially with Clarke’s third trimester almost being upon them and they also talked about the family estate building progress before the topic inevitably turned to the Olympics and the game against Sweden. Each of them adamantly told Lexa that the US would win, without the need for penalty kicks, and would then go on to win the gold. Her family’s utter confidence in the team she coached gave her all the encouragement she needed but when her wife surprised her with a FaceTime call from Indra, Nyko, Abby, Madison and a wide awake Hope, who echoed their belief that the team would win, Lexa felt on top of the world and like she could do anything. When she entered the team’s locker room, that feeling was still present. Standing just inside the locker room she took it all in as she looked at the Olympic logo on the floor. She was so lost in her reverie that she didn’t hear someone else walk in.</p>
<p>“Always the first to arrive and last to leave, even now,” Vlatko said as he entered the locker room.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to get here early and make sure everything is set up and the team will be ready for warm-ups.”</p>
<p>“We both know they’ll be ready. You’ve got a routine so engrained in them I doubt they’ll forget it after this is over.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate you saying that. I know I talk about winning the gold but knowing that I helped them all even just a little bit really is enough for me,” Lexa said sincerely.</p>
<p>“I know it is, and that’s also another reason why taking a chance on you as my Assistant Coach was the right move. How did you like your surprise this morning by the way?”</p>
<p>“Surpr…wait, you knew?!”</p>
<p>“Of course I did. Your sister, the younger one with the baby I believe it was, was very thorough and got my number from Alex to call and verify that it wouldn’t be breaking any team rules for them to join you, Clarke and the kids in your apartment this morning. You’re lucky to have such a supportive family that wants to be here to cheer you on.”</p>
<p>“I know. I don’t know how I got so lucky but I’m glad to have them all in my life, in Clarke’s life and in our children’s lives. My family is the most important thing to me.”</p>
<p>“Another reason I made the right choice, you know that family comes first period. I’ll let you get ready so you can lead the team through their warm-ups like normal,” Vlatko said before heading towards the back of the locker room where the coach’s office was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, Lexa was on the pitch with the team leading them through their warm-ups like she did at every practice. Fans were slowly trickling in while they warmed up and shortly after the Swedish team came out to begin their warm-ups on the other half of the pitch. As soon as warm-ups were done, the team headed back to the locket room to change out of their practice kits and into the home, primarily blue, Nike designed Team USA kits for the game.</p>
<p>As soon as everyone was changed into their game gear, Vlatko and Lexa took control of the locker room so they could say a final few words before heading out for the game.</p>
<p>“All of you have exceeded my expectations already. When I accepted this job, I knew I had big shoes to fill. Jill led this team to a lot of glory and I hope to continue bringing that glory back home to the American people. The past year has been rough for many Americans; our economy took a dive and unemployment skyrocketed but the second it was announced that we would be hosting the rescheduled games instead of Tokyo, it was like hope spread throughout the nation once more. No matter what happens today, know that I am proud of each and every one of you. I know Coach Woods and I were not with you when Sweden crushed your hopes of wining the gold and becoming the first team to ever win the World Cup and the Olympics back-to-back but we are both confident that this is our year. Coach Woods, I believe you also had a few words,” Vlatko said as he turned the floor over to Lexa.</p>
<p>“When Coach Andonovski asked me to be his Assistant Coach, I thought I was dreaming. I couldn’t believe that the coach of the USWNT was asking me, a former player with zero coaching experience, to coach the Olympic team alongside him. I am so glad I accepted his offer though because working with all of you, being on that field with all of you at every practice, has been one of the highlights of my professional career. I am grateful to you all for embracing my hands-on approach and because of that approach I can without a shadow of a doubt that we have the skills necessary to win the gold. I know the loss in Rio was hard on everyone but I truly believe this is our year. Our President, Joe Biden, said it best when he said, ‘failure at some point in your life is inevitable, but giving up is unforgivable.’ We failed in 2016 but we certainly did not give up, so lets get out there and kick some ass as we show the world once more that we are the best in the world!”</p>
<p>The second Lexa stopped speaking the room erupted clapping and chants of “USA! USA! USA!” When the chants and clapping died down, the team lined up and left the locker room to head to the tunnel and await the announcers to announce their entrance after the Swedish team.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentleman it is the moment we have all been waiting for since 2016! It’s time to get the epic rematch between the United States and Sweden underway. Introducing first, the team from Sweden!”</p>
<p>Clapping and cheers from the Swedish fans could be heard as the Swedish team jogged out of the tunnel and onto the field, led by the coaches and team captain. Lexa could hear the announcers speaking about the Swedish team but she was tuning it out as she mentally hyped herself up. Moments later though, her ears tuned back in.</p>
<p>“And now, introducing your home team, led to the field by Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, Assistant Coach Lexa Woods and Team Captain Alex Morgan, your reigning World Cup Champions, Team USA!”</p>
<p>Deafening loud cheers and claps erupted the second Team USA was introduced and when they ran out onto the field, Lexa could stop herself from looking around the stadium and taking it all in, savoring each moment as this opportunity might never come again. Just before they reach their bench, Lexa spied Clarke, Aden and Madi in the team’s official box, which was at club level and gave them a perfect view of the field and gave Lexa a perfect view of them. When Lexa’s shimmering forest green eyes met Clarke’s dazzling ocean blue’s she blew her a kiss before focusing her attention back to the task at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the stadium had quieted down, Demi Lovato appeared, alongside an ASL interpreter, to sing the national anthem before the game could truly get under way. Everyone was taken aback by the beautiful rawness in Demi Lovato’s voice. For Lexa, it meant even more to have a singer performing the anthem who was open about being on dating apps due to being a lover of human connection regardless of whether it was with a man or a woman. When she finished beautifully singing the anthem and left the field, the announcers took over once more.</p>
<p>“What a beautifully sung rendition of the national anthem that was. Demi Lovato thank you for gifting us with that rendition,” Tom, one of the announcers began. “But now, it is time to finally get the rematch that has been five years in the making underway. Introducing first, the starting lineup for Sweden! Starting for Sweden at goalkeeper is Hedvig Lindahl. At defender are Jonna Andersson, Linda Sembrant, Nilla Fischer and Emma Berglund! At midfielder are Lisa Dahlkvist, Kosovare Asllani and Caroline Seger! And at forward are Lotta Schelin, Sofia Jakobsson and Olivia Schough,” Tom said as each starter ran out onto the field forming a line for the next person called to run past receiving high fives before all returning to the team bench after the announcement was made.</p>
<p>“It looks like the Swedish team has composed a powerful starting lineup but don’t worry fans of Team USA because your starting lineup is mighty powerful itself,” Andrew, another announcer began. “For Team USA, starting at goalkeeper is Hope Solo! Starting at defender are Ali Krieger, Becky Sauerbrunn, Kelley O’Hara and Crystal Dunn! Starting at midfielder are Samantha Mewis, Julie Ertz and Kristie Mewis! And starting at forward are Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe and wait! wait! We have just been informed that Tobin Heath, who was to start the match at forward suffered a serious ankle injury and will be unable to compete in this year’s Olympics. However, news of the injury came just before the deadline to make changes to the team rosters and Team USA quickly filed a new team roster, which added a player to fill Tobin Heath’s roster spot. Ladies and Gentlemen, in a never before seen move Team USA has given Assistant Coach Lexa Woods dual designation as both coach and player and in a shocking move Lexa Woods will be joining the starting lineup for Team USA so once again starting at forward for Team USA are Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe and Lexa Woods!”</p>
<p>When Lexa’s name was first mentioned as the announcer, Andrew, began to update fans of the last minute roster change Lexa stood up and pulled off her track suit, revealing her Olympic team kit, featuring the number 14 that both she and her father had worn during their playing days. The moment it sunk in for crowd that Lexa had just become the first coach to be granted the dual designation of coach and athlete and that she would be starting the match, the crowd erupted into loud cheers which made Lexa’s face breakout into a huge smile. Lexa ran down the line of her teammates, her true teammates now, and when she took her place next to Megan, she looked up at the family box and saw her wife, children and siblings cheering her on. Up until the announcement was made publicly, Clarke had been the only one outside the team to know that Lexa would not only be coaching, but playing too and Lexa loved seeing her family’s reactions to the news, especially her kids.</p>
<p>After the crowd’s excitement died down, Lexa and the rest of the starters hustled back to the bench so they could have their final huddle before the game began.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tom, you have to admit that the United State’s last minute roster move in light of Tobin Heath’s injury has come as a shock. Never before have we seen a coach not only be dually designated as a player but be put on the starting roster ahead of backup players who all possess starter talent but have also paid their dues on the national team.”</p>
<p>“We never have seen this move before but in retrospect it should not come as a surprise that Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski would turn to his Assistant Coach to fill the open roster spot. Lexa Woods, was offered a spot on the USWNT straight out of high school and during her active playing years she set many records. Team members have also consistently said in interviews that Lexa Woods is not your average coach because she not only coaches in the traditional sense but she creates new plays and most importantly she practices on the field with the team at each practice so she can help them hone their craft even more. Team members have all said in their interviews that this approach has helped them in ways they never expected so it seems logical that Coach Andonovski would tap Lexa Woods to fill the empty roster spot,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“That may be true Tom, but what do you make of her automatically being given a starting position?”</p>
<p>“Andrew, according to the information we have received, Coach Andonovski notified the team together of Lexa’s dual designation and the team actually voted and said that he should make Lexa a starter because of her skills, determination and dedication to the game and making every member of the team better. You have to admit, that type of camaraderie is admirable and shows just how much faith this team has in the capabilities of Lexa Woods.”</p>
<p>“You are right, the level of camaraderie within this US squad is admirable and it is clear the team has the utmost faith in Lexa Woods and I for one am excited to see how she performs at this level, especially when you consider that she has not played organized soccer in about eight years,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“We are about to find out Andrew because the refs are indicating that we are ready to get this match under way!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While the announcers were discussing the surprise change in the US team roster, both teams were engrossed in their final huddle before the start of regulation play.</p>
<p>“Alright, you all know what to do. Lexa, you are our secret weapon in this match because they do not know how you play and they’ve had no film to review to help them learn about your style. Don’t be afraid to use some of those custom plays you’ve designed, either. Ladies, just remember to work together like you have during practice. I have faith in you all and lets go send Sweden home! USA on three. One…two…three…USA!”</p>
<p>“USA,” the team shouted in unison with Coach Andonovski.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as each team was out of their huddle, the players took the field and regulation play began. The US won possession first, thanks to Alex, and within seconds Alex passed the ball to Lexa who had no coverage on her at the time. As she made her way down the field though all defenders were on her so she faked one out by faking left, dodged two more and tricked the last Swedish defender by making her think she was passing the ball just to take off running again before ultimately finding herself close enough to take a shot on goal. Not hesitating, Lexa kicked her right foot back, then followed through and sent the ball soaring through the air and straight towards the goal. The crowd was deathly silent as they watched the ball fly, hanging onto the edge of their seats as they waited to see whether or not a goal would be made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about that twist with Lexa?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Chapter 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa left for the stadium, Clarke set to work on getting everything ready for the surprise Clarke had organized for Lexa with help from Vlatko, Alex and Octavia.</p><p>“Clarke, what are you doing,” Raven asked as she watched her sister pull a bag out from its hiding spot in the front closet.</p><p>“When Lexa accepted the coaching position with the Olympic team, I knew I wanted the Olympics to be as special as possible for her. In this bag is part one of the surprise, which Vlatko and Alex helped make possible: team kits identical to the one the team gifted Lexa for Aden and Madi so they can look identical to Lex but there are also matching jerseys for all of us. As for part two of her surprise, well that’s going to take a bit of an explanation,” Clarke nervously said.</p><p>“What is it Mommy? What else are you surprising Mommy with,” Madi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s the rest of the surprise? And can we put our kits on now so we looking like Mommy,” Aden asked.</p><p>“Yes baby boy we can all get changed now,” Clarke said before focusing on the other adults in the room again. “Once we’re all changed, I promise to explain part two of the surprise, okay?”</p><p>“Fine, but we want to know the rest the second we all are changed,” Anya firmly said as Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Luna nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>About ten minutes later everyone was back in the living room and watching a very nervous Clarke pace up and down the length of the room.</p><p>“Just spit it out Clarke, I’m sure whatever else you planned is amazing,” Anya finally said.</p><p>“Okay, but please don’t be mad. In a perfect world, Gus would be here to cheer her on as she coached the team one step closer to the gold along with every other member of our family but that’s not possible. We all agreed Hope wouldn’t come to the games unless the team makes the finals and that Mom, Indra, Nyko and Madison would stay home with her today but before we made that agreement I began working on getting a certain long lost family member here.”</p><p>“Clarke, what family member are you talking about,” Raven hesitantly asked.</p><p>“When Lexa and I first got together we talked about our families and she told me that she had been looking for a family member many thought to be dead because they hadn’t seen or heard from this person in over a decade but she believed they were still alive because she had a feeling she couldn’t explain telling her they were. She told me more than once how she wished she could find them so they could meet our kids and hopefully become part of our family again. Then when Alex offered her the coaching job with the Warriors, she said she wished they were here to be part of it all. I knew then that I wanted to find them for Lexa and for our family. I began hardcore searching for this person after Lexa was offered, and accepted, the Olympics coaching gig. I didn’t have much luck on my own but after Lexa found Octavia at the center and we began talking to her again I remembered that her uncle used to be special ops in the Army until he was killed in action. One day I managed to sneak away to call Octavia privately and asked her if she knew anyway to get in contact with anyone of her uncle’s old military buddies and it turned out that one had been writing her letters for years. Now, I see your faces, please don’t be upset with O, I asked her to keep this secret and she doesn’t know anything beyond the fact that she gave me Lieutenant Matthew Danielson’s contact information because I needed help finding someone but she didn’t know who I was looking for. When I called him, and explained everything he agreed to help. He was able to find out within a day that this particular individual didn’t just disappear from everyone’s lives, he was CIA and had to go into a deep undercover mission at the last minute so he wasn’t able to craft a cover story to keep everyone from thinking he was missing or dead. That person’s undercover assignment only ended a year ago. I don’t know what the undercover assignment was or why it took so many years but what I do know is that this person retired from the CIA upon completion of the mission and for the past year has been undergoing debriefings and working towards acclimating to their old life once more. When Matt found them a week ago, they had just been fully disconnected from the CIA and allowed to reenter society. Matt was waiting for them when they left the CIA facility and arranged a FaceTime call between us so I could introduce myself and see if they would be up for my plan and thankfully they were. In fact, they should be here any moment since Vlatko was able to arrange for someone to bring them up here so we can all see them before heading to the stadium ourselves,” Clarke explained before nervously biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“Clarke, who are you talking about,” Lincoln anxiously asked just as there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“You’re about to find out. I hope you all aren’t mad at me for this,” Clarke said before she walked to the front door while her family looked after her waiting for her to come back into view with their mystery guest.</p><p>When Clarke reached the door, she took a deep to try and calm her nerves. <em>I hope I didn’t make a mistake doing this. I hope Lexa is thrilled she she’s reunited with them and I hope Anya and Lincoln don’t react poorly. Here goes nothing.</em> Taking a second, deep calming breath, Clarke opened the door and was greeted by the nervous smile of the man she had spoken to via FaceTime, the man who was family, the man Lexa had been missing for more than a decade but rarely spoke about because it pained her to speak about him, the man who taught Lexa to play soccer alongside her father, the man who was the identical twin brother of her late father, Felix Woods.</p><p>“Felix, I’m so glad you could come!”</p><p>“Thank you for going to the trouble of finding me. I’ve missed my family for twelve years and after coming back stateside to learn my brother had passed away years earlier I didn’t dare to dream of ever seeing my family again; I didn’t want to cause them pain since I, well you know,” Felix said gesturing to himself.</p><p>“Lexa told me about you when we first got together; she’s missed you and I’m sure Anya and Lincoln have too. Before we go in, I need to prepare you for who is inside. Anya and Lincoln are inside as are their partners. Lincoln is engaged to a wonderful woman named Luna and Anya has been dating my sister for about five years. A young woman named Octavia is also inside, she’s who put me in contact with Matt. She is also family but we’ll explain how once you’re inside. There are also two other people inside...”</p><p>Before Clarke could continue though, Aden and Madi came running up to her.</p><p>“Mama! Aunty Anya and Aunty Raven said we should come see what’s taking so long,” Aden said as he hugged Clarke’s leg and hid behind it as he was a little scared seeing someone talking to his mama who looked just like his Grandpa Gus did in pictures.</p><p>“Mama, why does he look like Grandpa Gus,” Madi asked as she hid behind Clarke’s other leg.</p><p>“Y…you have kids? I mean, I can tell you’re pregnant obviously but I didn’t realize you had kids already. You told me you and Lexa were married a few months ago so I just assumed. What are their names,” Felix asked as he looked at the twins with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“This is Aden Lincoln Woods and Madison Raven Woods but she prefers to go by Madi. They just turned five on February 28th. And here,” Clarke said as she rubbed her baby bump, “we have Sprout, Kit and Squid. I’m due at the end of August but since they’re triplets they could arrive anytime between mid-July and the end of August.”</p><p>“Triplets? And you already have twins? Wow, you and my niece certainly have your hands full. I would ask how they were conceived but Madi is the spitting image of Lexa and Aden is the spitting image of you, except the eyes of course. She has your eyes and he has Lexa’s. This is amazing. I never thought I’d see my family again and now I’m not only getting that chance but I have a great nephew and a great niece and three more on the way, this is amazing,” Felix said as a few tears escaped his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, mine and Lexa’s story is a long one but we’re very happy. Aden, Madi, this is your Great Uncle Felix, he is your Grandpa Gus’ twin brother. He’s who I was talking about earlier when I told you and your Aunties and Uncle about our long lost family member who’s been away for a long time. He was away keeping us all safe but he’s home now and I’d really like for us all to get to know each other and spend time together. Would you like that,” Clarke asked her children sweetly.</p><p>“You’re our Uncle,” Madi asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I am,” Felix said as he knelt down to be eye level with the twins. “I know you both don’t know me yet but I’d really like to get to know you and your baby siblings once they’re born too.”</p><p>“Can you tell us stories about Grandpa Gus when he was younger? Mommy tells us stories from when she was little but she can’t tell us about when he was little,” Aden asked.</p><p>“I sure can. Anytime you want to hear a story you just let me know.”</p><p>“Do you like soccer,” Madi asked after a moment.</p><p>“I love soccer; it’s the best sport in the world,” Felix said with a smile.</p><p>“We’re going to see Mommy’s game soon. She coaches the women’s soccer team for Team USA,” Madi said.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re going to the game soon; are you coming with us Uncle Felix,” Aden asked a moment later, causing Felix’s eyes to twinkle at being called “Uncle” by the young boy.</p><p>“I was hoping you would join us Felix. Lexa wouldn’t know you’re there until after the game but I think it would mean a lot to her for you to be there. This game is huge for her and the more family there to support her and the team the better,” Clarke said sincerely.</p><p>“Well, I can’t resist my family asking me to go, so yes, I’ll come with you,” Felix said as he was nearly toppled over by the twins who surged from behind Clarke’s legs to hug their newly discovered uncle.</p><p>“Alright guys, take it easy in Uncle Felix,” Clarke said with a chuckle as Felix stood up with the twins still in his arms and settling on his hips.</p><p>“Clarke, you mentioned that Anya and Lincoln are here along with a few others. Can I see them now? It’s been too long since I’ve seen Anya and Lincoln.</p><p>“Of course. Everyone else is in the living room and we’ll see Lexa once the game is over,” Clarke said as she led Felix, who was still holding the twins, inside.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After Anya and Raven sent the twins to get Clarke and their mystery guest, the group of five couldn’t resist talking about the possible identity of said mystery guest.</p><p>“O, did Clarke tell you anything at all about why she needed to get in touch with that Lieutenant,” Raven asked.</p><p>“No. She just told me she was looking for someone and believed Matt could help due to his military connections.”</p><p>“Babe, do you or Anya have any idea who Clarke could have been looking for and apparently found,” Luna asked her fiancé as she rubbed soothing circles where her hand rested on his leg.</p><p>“I can only think of one person that fits the few things Clarke said and that’d be Dad’s identical twin brother, Felix,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“Gustus has a twin brother,” Luna asked.</p><p>“Yes, he did. He traveled a lot for work but he disappeared twelve years ago while on a work trip abroad. No one has seen or heard from him since. Dad could have filed for a death certificate after three years but he never gave up hope until the day he died. After that technically, Anya, Lexa and I were next of kin because he had no spouse or children but we could never bring ourselves to do it either.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you guys told us about him while Lexa clearly told Clarke,” Octavia asked curiously.</p><p>“I never meant to keep him a secret from you O or you Luna. After Dad passed we stopped talking about him because it hurt too much. Knowing there was a chance Uncle Felix was out there, that there was a chance the one person who looked identical to Dad was out there while we’d never see Dad again, it was just too raw, too hard back then. I’ve thought about looking for him but I knew Lexa had tried and found nothing so after a while I convinced myself he must be dead too,” Lincoln said sadly but honestly.</p><p>“It’s okay babe, I understand. It took me a while to tell you about the sad history of my family so I get it and I’m not mad,” Luna assured him.</p><p>“I’m not mad either; I just wanted to understand why you didn’t talk about him and I do, you know that. I know what it’s like for something to be so painful that you can’t talk about it so I get it.”</p><p>“Ahn? Are you okay; you seem deep in thought,” Raven prompted her girlfriend.</p><p>“Lincoln is right; the only person who fits the few things Clarke let slip is Felix but how could she have found him after all this time? And if she did find him and something happened to him how do we move forward knowing we basically gave up on one of the few living connections to Dad? And Rae, before you ask I didn’t tell you for the same reasons Lincoln gave. I didn’t mean to hide anything from you,” Anya said sincerely.</p><p>“I know you weren’t actively trying to hide this from me. It’s okay babe, I’m not upset either. We sent the twins after Clarke a while ago so I’d imagine she’s introducing them to this long lost family member and they’ll be joining us shortly so we can all have some answers before we head to the stadium,” Raven said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Clarke led Felix, who still had the twins settled on his hips as they chatted away with him, she grew nervous because she didn’t know how Anya and Lincoln would react to seeing their presumed dead uncle for the first time in twelve years. Walking into the living room, Clarke didn’t know how to introduce Felix but she didn’t need to worry about it because her kids were a step ahead of her.</p><p>“Aunty Anya, Aunty Raven, Aunty O, Aunty Luna, Uncle Linc! Look,” Aden cheerfully exclaimed from his place in Felix’s arms.</p><p>“Uncle Felix is home,” Madi exclaimed just as happily from the man’s arms.</p><p>Anya and Lincoln slowly stood as their mouths hung agape. They knew it was a possibility that Clarke had been talking about Felix, but seeing him standing mere feet from them was still a sight they didn’t truly expect to see.</p><p>“Uncle Felix,” they breathed out in near perfect unison.</p><p>The next few moments were like a scene out of a movie as Anya and Lincoln moved towards their uncle almost in slow motion. Felix carefully set the twins down who only moved a few steps away to lean into Clarke as Anya and Lincoln reached their uncle and embraced him tightly. The trio held each other close for a few minutes before pulling back, tears in everyone’s eyes.</p><p>“Look at you both, you’re so grown up. I want to hear everything I’ve missed and I want to tell you what I can about the time I was gone but I think we should wait until after the Olympics because this is Lexa’s moment and I don’t want anything overshadowing it. I know it’s not fair to ask but can we table the conversation we need to have at least until the soccer tournament portion of the games is over?”</p><p>“That’s fair. I want to know everything but you’re right, the Olympics are about Lexa so I can wait a little longer to know what happened,” Lincoln said as Anya nodded her agreement.</p><p>“I know time is tight but um, Clarke mentioned both of your partners were here as well as another woman. Can you at least tell me who is who,” Felix asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah! Of course. Uncle Felix this is my girlfriend Raven. She’s also Clarke’s older sister,” Anya said as she she gestured for Raven to come join them.</p><p>“Hello sir. I’m Raven. It’s nice to meet you,” Raven said as she held out her hand but was quickly pulled in for a hug instead.</p><p>Releasing Raven after a couple of moments Felix said, “I’m sorry but my brother and I were always huggers. It’s nice to meet you too. Clarke tells me you’ve been with my niece for about five years, that’s wonderful. I’m glad Anya found her person.”</p><p>“She’s my person as much as I’m hers but come January we’ll have have a new little person included in our family,” Raven said with a smile.</p><p>“Y…you’re pregnant,” Felix asked as he looked between Raven and Anya, who had one arm wrapped around Raven’s waist and her other crossed across her own stomach so her hand could rest on Raven’s still flat one.</p><p>“We are. You were right, Uncle Felix, I can have a biological child. We did IVF and got pregnant with our little Elio on the first round,” Anya said with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“Anya, that’s amazing! I am so happy for you, for you both! I’m glad I can be here for this, for our family growing, to see the next generation of the Woods family grow up. And Lincoln, Clarke said you’re engaged. Which of these lovely ladies is the lucky one?”</p><p>“Well, like you I have a lot to explain but first, this is Luna, my fiancé. We’re actually getting married on June 13th,” Lincoln said as he gestured for Luna to join them, who was promptly engulfed in a short huge much like Raven was.</p><p>“Luna, it’s nice to meet you. Congratulations are the engagement.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too,” Luna said warmly.</p><p>“Like my sisters, I have more news as well. Luna and I are actually expecting our second child in October. We’ve been calling the baby River. We already have a daughter, Hope Alexandria Woods with Octavia. Hope’s a month old,” Lincoln said as he pulled his phone out to show his uncle a picture of himself, Luna and Octavia with Hope.</p><p>“She’s beautiful and looks just like you Lincoln. But how exactly does this work? Are the three of you together? I know times have changed while I was away and I’ve got nothing against polyamory but I just want to understand,” Felix said causing the other adults in the room to chuckle.</p><p>“We’ll explain after the games but Octavia and I were together for a time but something happened and we split last year while she was pregnant with Hope. Neither of us knew she was pregnant at the time but after the split I met Luna and she’s my soulmate and here we are. The three of us are committed to raising Hope together and Polis Family Court actually granted us a third parent adoption of Hope yesterday so Luna officially is seen as Hope’s parent just as much as Octavia and me. Oh, crap, sorry I should have introduced you, Uncle Felix this is Octavia,” Lincoln said gesturing to Octavia, who was promptly hugged like the others before her.</p><p>“It’s good to meet you. I may not know the full story but I commend the three of you for coming together as you have for your daughter.”</p><p>“I hate to break this up but we need to get going if we want to be at the stadium in time. Felix, we had a duplicate jersey made for you as well. The team had a full kit made for Lexa to thank her for her work with them and the twins were given matching full kits and we all have the jersey but Lexa doesn’t know this so it’s a bit of a surprise for her too,” Clarke said as she handed a jersey to Felix so he could change and they could head to the stadium.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Clarke, Aden, Madi and the rest of the gang got to the family box for Team USA towards not long before the announcers began to introduce the teams. Nate and Emma joined them in the box as did the families of the other team members. When the US team was announced Clarke immediately began looking for Lexa and quickly found her as she ran onto the field, leading the team alongside Vlatko and Alex.</p><p>“Madi! Aden! Look, it’s Mommy,” Clarke exclaimed as she pointed towards Lexa.</p><p>“Yay Mommy,” the twins exclaimed in unison while they could hear Emma making a similar squeal as she saw her own mother on the field.</p><p>“And the game hasn’t even officially started yet and Clexa are being sappy,” Raven said with a roll of her eyes as she watched her sister-in-law lock eyes with Clarke and blow her a kiss.</p><p>“Hey, not my fault my wife still thinks about how to show her love no matter the situation. Anya, take notes, your girl clearly is jealous that Lexa is romantic,” Clarke playfully said.</p><p>“Alright children, calm down, it’s time for the anthem,” Felix said jokingly and with a smirk that was identical to Lexa’s which made Clarke smile.</p><p> </p><p>After the anthem, Clarke got nervous because she knew what was coming and she wasn’t sure how everyone would react. <em>I hope they’re all supportive. I know Aden and Madi will be thrilled but I hope the rest are too; I hope the fans and the world are supportive too.</em></p><p>Clarke was brought from her thoughts when she heard the announcers begin to introduce Team USA.</p><p>“It looks like the Swedish team has composed a powerful starting lineup but don’t worry fans of Team USA because your starting lineup is mighty powerful itself,” Andrew, another announcer began. “For Team USA, starting at goalkeeper is Hope Solo! Starting at defender are Ali Krieger, Becky Sauerbrunn, Kelley O’Hara and Crystal Dunn! Starting at midfielder are Samantha Mewis, Julie Ertz and Kristie Mewis! And starting at forward are Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe and wait! wait! We have just been informed that Tobin Heath, who was to start the match at forward suffered a serious ankle injury and will be unable to compete in this year’s Olympics. However, news of the injury came just before the deadline to make changes to the team rosters and Team USA quickly filed a new team roster, which added a player to fill Tobin Heath’s roster spot. Ladies and Gentlemen, in a never before seen move Team USA has given Assistant Coach Lexa Woods dual designation as both coach and player and in a shocking move Lexa Woods will be joining the starting lineup for Team USA so once again starting at forward for Team USA are Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe and Lexa Woods!”</p><p>“MOMMY’S PLAYING?!?!”</p><p>“GO MOMMY!!!”</p><p>“WOOHOO GO BABY!”</p><p>“OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“WHAT THE HECK?!”</p><p>“IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?!”</p><p>“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!”</p><p>“THIS IS AMAZING!”</p><p>“Gus would be so proud!”</p><p>Clarke watched as her family jumped up and down and shouted out their surprise and disbelief at Lexa becoming the first coach to also be designated a competitor and being named a starter. Clarke was extremely proud of her wife and was thrilled she no longer had to keep the secret. She apparently didn’t do a good job hiding her lack of surprise at the announcement because mere seconds after the announcement, Octavia looked at her and gasped.</p><p>“You knew didn’t you,” Octavia asked bluntly.</p><p>Clarke blushed before simply saying with a shrug, “I’m her wife, she told me as soon as she could.”</p><p>“How did this even happen? Like I get that Tobin Heath is injured but how did Lexa end up playing instead of them just moving one of the alternates up,” Anya asked.</p><p>“Well, it all started after Lexa finished her NBC Sports interview last night…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback – Just After Lexa’s NBC Sport Interview the Night Before</strong>
</p><p>As soon as she finished her interview with NBC Sports, Lexa made haste to head back to her apartment to hopefully catch at least her wife before she fell asleep but when she left the media center, Vlatko Andonovski was waiting for her.</p><p>“Vlatko, I wasn’t expecting you to meet me after my interview; is everything okay?”</p><p>“No, it’s not. We need to talk before our team’s chance at the gold is gone for good.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What happened?”</p><p>“Walk with me and I’ll fill you in once we’re away from all these reporters,” Vlatko said as he looked around at all the reporters in the surrounding area.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Lexa said as they walked away from the media center and in the direction of the stadium.</p><p>Once they were outside of the village and walking across gap between the village and stadium Vlatko began to speak once more.</p><p>“Tobin has suffered a serious ankle injury and will not be cleared to play anytime soon,” he said sadly.</p><p>“That’s terrible! How’s she holding up?”</p><p>“She’s disappointed that she can’t play but she’ll still be here to support the team, just from the locker room until medical says it’s okay for her to sit on the sidelines.”</p><p>“That’s good she’ll still be with us. I know this is a huge blow to us since Tobin is one of our starting forwards but we can move Christen in the starting role alongside Alex and Megan and then have Carli as the main backup and Lynn as second backup. We can make that work and it still gives up top tier talent in our starting lineup. Granted, we will have an open roster spot but wait it’s not midnight yet so we can call up a USWNT player to fill the open spot since we can make roster changes until midnight and each of them that didn’t make the Olympic roster are still in Polis. Maybe we bring Mallory Pugh or Sophia Smith up, they both showed plenty of promise this year.”</p><p>“I actually already made an official roster change,” Vlatkso said calmly.</p><p>“What do you mean? We usually talk about roster decisions together.”</p><p>“We do, and your reaction to the news of Tobin’s injury is exactly how I want my Assistant Coach to react but you’re no longer just my Assistant Coach,” Vlatko said as he led Lexa into the stadium and towards their assigned locker room for the match the next day.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Are you firing me? I thought I was finding my groove as a coach but if I need to change my style I can try,” Lexa pleaded not wanting to lose this opportunity.</p><p>“You misunderstand me, Lexa. I said you’re not <em>just</em> my Assistant Coach. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lexa said hesitantly.</p><p>“Good, because I trust you too. I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them and I promise when you open them everything will start to make sense.”</p><p>Lexa looked at Vlatko confused for a moment before doing as asked and shutting her eyes. As soon as her eyes were closed, Vlatko led her the final few steps to their assigned locker room and then lead her inside until she was standing in front of something.</p><p>“Go ahead, Lexa, you can open your eyes.”</p><p>Lexa slowly opened her eyes then and gasped as her hands covered her mouth in disbelief when she saw what was in front of her. For in front of her was one of the pure mahogany cubbies for players, with a new official game kit hanging up with her official Olympic Nike cleats she had broken in over practices the past week neatly sitting on the floor of the cubby. New shin guards were on the top shelf as was a new wristband, that resembled the one she wore when she played before except instead of only have her initials on it it had hers, Clarke’s, Aden’s, Madi’s and then “SW, KW and SW” to represent the triplets, treating their nicknames as their first names for initial purposes. She also noticed that several pictures of her and her wife and children were tabled to the side wall of the cubby. The front of the cubby also had a label that read “L. Woods” just as all the other players had labels with the initial of their first name followed by their full last name.</p><p>“This is…this is a player’s cubby in the locker room for me. Vlatko, you can’t mean? You didn’t, did you,” Lexa asked in total disbelief.</p><p>“Lexa, you have proven to be invaluable as a coach but you’re also invaluable as a player to this team. You are on the pitch with them for the entirety of every practice. You are the one out there showing them how to perform new plays you’ve created, helping them improve their technique and showing them day in and day out that you are just as skilled as they all are. When I saw your tape from your playing days, I knew you were special and hiring you as my Assistant Coach was the best thing I could have done but since then I’ve learned that you are even better now as a player than you were when you were winning championships and setting records left and right. Tobin had a freak accident right after the opening ceremony which caused the injury and medical knew within minutes that there was no way she could play and that’s how I found out so quickly. Anyway, I called an emergency meeting while you were waiting at the media center to begin your interview and everyone agreed with me that you should be given the opportunity to play because you’ve more than proved yourself. There’s no rule against coaches also be designated as competitors so while I submitted the official roster update to the Olympic Committee, Alex and Sam, spearheaded the campaign to get your cubby ready. I was going to wait until tomorrow to show everyone our new kits for the games but since we needed to get your cubby ready I showed the team early and they made sure to hang yours up and Alex snuck into your apartment, after I called and arranged for her to be let in, to grab your cleats and the pictures before Clarke and the kids got back and asked questions. The shin guards were ordered for you when I ordered a kit for you and Alex knew you wore a wristband with your initials on it when you played so she had this one made a few weeks ago. Since you and Clarke don’t know the sex of the triplets she used the first letter of their nicknames as their first name initial. I hope you like everything.”</p><p>“This is too much. Are you sure you want me on the player’s roster?”</p><p>“I’m more than sure. How do you like our new kits?”</p><p>“They look just like the ones we already had…oh wait! Oh my God, there’s a pride flag on the arm and you added the intersex flag under it too,” Lexa asked growing emotional.</p><p>“I did. I checked with the Olympic Committee beforehand and they approved the addition of the flags and actually commended us on not only being an openly inclusive team but choosing to show our support openly on the world stage.”</p><p>“This means the world to me that you not only included the pride flag but the intersex flag. Thank you for this and thank you for giving the number fourteen. Are you sure about adding me to the playing roster though? I mean I know I’ll only be a backup but I don’t want to take away from another player.”</p><p>“I’m positive but you’re not going to be a backup.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The team took a vote and they unanimously agreed with me that you should have Tobin’s starting spot.”</p><p>“You want me to start?!”</p><p>“Yes. When I stopped you after your interview I told you we needed to talk before our chance to win the gold was gone. This is the moment in the talk where you decide if our chance is gone or not. We all agree that our best chance at winning means you start at forward alongside Alex and Megan. We would still have a shot if we move Christen or another player to the starting position but I know our best chance at winning this tournament is with you starting at forward. So, will you play for me, for our country tomorrow and throughout the tournament while also coaching on the pitch like you have always done at practice,” Vlatko asked hopefully.</p><p>“I dreamed that I’d play professionally and part of that dream included playing in the Olympics and winning the gold. I was satisfied with simply coaching here but getting the opportunity to not only play, but start, is so much more than I ever dreamed of. So, to answer your question, yes I will play for you while also coaching on the pitch.”</p><p>“Perfect! I was hoping you’d say yes.”</p><p>“Thank you for this opportunity and taking a chance on me. I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“I know you wont. Now get out of here and tell your wife the good news, then get some sleep so you’re well rested tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, Coach,” Lexa said with a smirk before before turning around and leaving so she could head home to share the news with Clarke if she was still awake, the smile never leaving her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p><p>“Wow. That’s one hell of a story to tell the kids and grandkids when they ask how Lexa went from just being a coach to being a dual player and coach,” Anya said after Clarke finished relaying the story to them.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I’m just so happy for her; this was her dream and she’s finally getting to fully live her dream and I couldn’t be prouder of her,” Clarke said emotionally.</p><p>“Mama, look! We got the ball at kickoff and Aunty Alex has it,” Aden squealed.</p><p>“Mommy has the ball! Mommy has the ball! Aunty Alex passed it to her, look,” Madi shouted as the whole family watched the pitch closely.</p><p>The watched with bated breath as Lexa made her way down the field though all defenders were on her so she faked one out by faking left, dodged two more and tricked the last Swedish defender by making her think she was passing the ball just to take off running again before ultimately finding herself close enough to take a shot on goal. They all watched intently then as Lexa didn’t hesitate and kicked her right foot back, then followed through and sent the ball soaring through the air and straight towards the goal.</p><p>At first it looked like she was going to be aiming for the top left corner, the same area the Swedish keeper was heading for but at the last second, she changed her stance just enough to send the ball towards the top right corner. The crowd was deathly silent as they watched the ball fly, hanging onto the edge of their seats as they waited to see whether or not a goal would be made.</p><p>It seemed like the ball remained in the air for hours, but really it only took one…two…three seconds before the ball slammed into the back of the net in the top right corner. The second ball hit the back of the net, the stadium erupted in loud cheers from supporters of Team USA and boos from supporters of the Swedish team while the announcers were announcing the goal.</p><p>“GOAL!!! I can’t believe it! I can’t believe it folks; Lexa Woods has scored the first goal of the day just barely two minutes into regulation play! Scoring so quickly is virtually unheard of but you have to admit that Lexa Woods is certainly living up to her legend from her playing days and thanks to her The United States establishes and early 1-0 lead over Sweden,” Tom announced to the stadium.</p><p>“Tom, what a goal that was. The quick thinking and field awareness Lexa Woods possesses is clearly remarkable. Not many players would have been able to change the trajectory of their kick as quickly and effortlessly as she just did,” Andrew said.</p><p>“You’re absolutely right Andrew. Now, lets see how long the Swedish team can maintain possession of the ball as they attempt to even the score,” Tom said as play restarted with Sweden now having possession.</p><p>As play resumed, Swedish forward Sofia Jakobsson took possession of the ball and managed to fake right to get around Becky Sauerbrunn who, along with Ali Krieger had come further up field as Lexa and Alex dropped back some. When Sofia went to fake right again to get around Ali though, the veteran player easily stole the ball and quickly passed it back to Alex, in a move the Swedish didn’t see coming. In fact, they weren’t expecting Ali to kick the ball closer to their US’ goal so they immediately focused on manning the US team members on the front lines, allowing Alex, Lexa and Sam to slip past their opponents and make a break for it down the field towards the goal. About halfway there, Alex passed to Sam who passed to Lexa.</p><p>Lexa was confused as to why Sam passed to her as the play she designed had Sam taking the shot on goal but Sam knew Lexa would be confused and was already rushing to speak.</p><p>“You created the play, you deserve to take the first shot on goal after we used the play.”</p><p>Lexa simply nodded her head at Sam and quickly kicked the ball straight up before head-butting it towards the goal. The ball soared through the air flawlessly; getting closer to its target each nanosecond that passed. For the second time in a matter of minutes, the crowd held their breath, waiting to see if a goal would be scored while only three and a half minutes into regulation play.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you were hoping for the rest of the game in this chapter but we needed to fill in some plot points and see the reactions of those at the game. I promise, the US v. Sweden match will be concluded in the next chapter!</p><p>What did you all think of what Lexa's surprise actually is?!</p><p>Also, once we're done with the Olympics we'll be very close to the birth of the triplets so keep baby name suggestions coming for the triplets and even Lincoln and Luna's baby and Raven and Anya's.</p><p>As always, thank you for reading and continuing to support this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Chapter 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at Lexa and Clarke’s home, the grandparent squad and Hope managed to settle in to watch the match just as the announcers we beginning to announce the starting lineups. They hadn’t intended to miss the teams running out of the tunnel or the anthem but Hope needed a bottle followed by a quick bath after a blowout and even working together, they weren’t able to get the game playing through the projector in the home theater until that moment.</p><p>“Oh, good we didn’t miss any of the game, they’re just now announcing the starting lineups,” Indra said relieved.</p><p>“I wonder who Coach Andonovski and Lexa selected for their starting lineup,” Nyko mused.</p><p>“I did some research on the team and soccer in general since we all know I knew nothing about either,” Abby said with a chuckle. “Anyway, based on my research I believe Hope, Alex and Sam will all start in their respective positions. I also would guess that Tobin Heath, Becky Sauerbrunn, Kristie Mewis and Ali Krieger will start in their respective positions. Other than that though, I have no clue because they’re all so good!”</p><p>“Guess we’re about to find out because the just finished naming Sweden’s starting lineup,” Madison said drawing everyone’s attention back to the screen just as the announcer began to speak once more.</p><p>“It looks like the Swedish team has composed a powerful starting lineup but don’t worry fans of Team USA because your starting lineup is mighty powerful itself,” Andrew, another announcer began. “For Team USA, starting at goalkeeper is Hope Solo! Starting at defender are Ali Krieger, Becky Sauerbrunn, Kelley O’Hara and Crystal Dunn! Starting at midfielder are Samantha Mewis, Julie Ertz and Kristie Mewis! And starting at forward are Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe and wait! wait! We have just been informed that Tobin Heath, who was to start the match at forward suffered a serious ankle injury and will be unable to compete in this year’s Olympics. However, news of the injury came just before the deadline to make changes to the team rosters and Team USA quickly filed a new team roster, which added a player to fill Tobin Heath’s roster spot. Ladies and Gentlemen, in a never before seen move Team USA has given Assistant Coach Lexa Woods dual designation as both coach and player and in a shocking move Lexa Woods will be joining the starting lineup for Team USA so once again starting at forward for Team USA are Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe and Lexa Woods!”</p><p>The second the announcer said Lexa would not only be playing, but starting, Indra, Nyko, Madison and Abby broke down into happy tears. They also cheered their excitement, in quieter voices though so as not to startle Hope, who was awake and taking everything in.</p><p>“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! My baby finally gets to play again and oh my God, she’s wearing her and Gus’ old number. I can’t believe this is happening. Oh my God, look at her; look at my little girl she’s so happy,” Indra said as tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p>“Go Lexa! She deserves this so much. I remember how sad she was when she had to give up playing in college and her dreams of being in the pros after Gus died and this…God this just shows that hard word is rewarded and dreams do come true,” Nyko emotionally said.</p><p>“No matter what happens now she will always be part of Olympic history as the first person to be dually designated a coach and player. I can’t believe this is happening,” Madison said as her own tears fell.</p><p>“Yes, Lexa! Show them hell Lexa! I know I didn’t know her when she gave up playing but I’m still so proud of her,” Abby said through her own silent tears before speaking directly to Hope who was currently in her arms. “Hope, look Aunty Lexa gets to play and coach her team. Cheer for Aunty Lexa, Hope,” Abby said as she moved one of Hope’s hands to make it look like she was showing support for Lexa.</p><p>“Look,” Madison suddenly exclaimed as she pointed to the screen. “The cameras are on Clarke to see her reaction to the news.”</p><p>“She knew,” Abby said semi-shocked.</p><p>“What do you mean,” Indra asked.</p><p>“Look at her face, she’s happy but she’s not going as crazy as the rest of our brood or the kids. She’s simply smiling and looking at Lexa with nothing but love and pride in her eyes. I have no doubt the change was last minute but Lexa was able to tell Clarke ahead of time.”</p><p>“I guess we shouldn’t be surprised by that; those two learned early on in their relationship how important communication is. But wait, Indra is that? It can’t be right? Tell me I’m seeing things,” Madison said as she pointed towards a man standing near Clarke who you could just barely make out on the screen.</p><p>“No, it can’t be. He’s been presumed dead for years but it does look like him. Oh my God! It is him! Look at how he was just brought into the hug Lincoln pulled everyone into. But how? How was he found after all these years,” Indra asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Can one of you please explain because I’m seeing a man who looks just like Gustus does in pictures hugging not only my daughters but our grandkids,” Abby asked with concern laced in her voice.</p><p>“It appears that the man is Felix, Gus’ identical twin brother,” Indra said still in disbelief.</p><p>“Wait, Gus had a twin brother? None of you ever mentioned him though,” Abby asked confused.</p><p>“Twelve years ago, he disappeared while working abroad. He’s been presumed dead for most of that time. It hurt to talk about him and the when Gus died it hurt even more to talk about Felix because they never recovered his body so there was always a chance he was actually alive and it hurt to think about that when we knew there was no chance we’d ever see Gus again. Lexa was the closest to him as he was her first real soccer mentor besides Gus. She has tried to find him over the years but never found any solid leads,” Nyko explained.</p><p>“If Lexa was looking for him, and he was important to her especially when it came to soccer, I’d say it’s fair to assume she told Clarke and knowing my daughter she used every contact she has to try and find him to bring him home for this for Lexa,” Abby said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Abby’s right. If Clarke knew, she’d stop at nothing to find him so he could be here for Lexa’s big moment, especially since Gustus can’t be,” Madison said in agreement.</p><p>“If it’s definitely him, which I think it is, do you think the kids would mind if we all met up with them at the apartment Lexa has in the village so we could see him,” Indra hesitantly asked.</p><p>“I’ll text Clarke now and see what answers we get. She probably won’t check her phone until half-time but she’ll reply when she can,” Abby said as she began typing her message to Clarke.</p><p>Abby to Clarke: Hey sweetheart. We’re all so excited for Lexa! We were all in tears when they announced she’d be playing and coaching. But um sweetie, the man in the box with you, the one who looks like Gustus, is he Felix Woods by any chance? Let me know when you can. Love you.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, the grandparent squad got emotional once more as Lexa scored the first goal of the match. They all were so happy for her and proud of her and those feelings only amplified as they sat on the edge of their seats waiting to see if Lexa’s second goal attempt would be successful as well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the stadium, the crowd was watching with bated breath as Lexa head-butted the ball towards the goal. The could tell it was going to be close because the Swedish keeper was tracking the ball and moving quickly. A second later though, it was all over and the crowd erupted.</p><p>“GOAL!!!! Ladies and gentlemen, Lexa Woods has done it again, bringing the US to an early 2-0 lead over Sweden. Lexa Woods has officially scored back-to-back goals in only three and a half minutes of regulation play. Not only has she made history today as the first person to have dual designation as both coach and athlete but she has now made history for making back-to-back goals in the shortest amount of time in an Olympic match. In fact, the performance by Lexa Woods, not only makes her the first female player to achieve back-to-back goals in an Olympic match but beats the men’s record for this feat in an Olympic match. The current back-to-back goal record in Men’s Olympic Soccer was set over a decade ago when back-to-back goals were scored in fifteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds,” Andrew announced as the crowd continued to go wild after the header went straight into the back of the net, just out of the Swedish keeper’s reach.</p><p>“Go Mommy,” Madi cheered.</p><p>“Yay! Mommy got another goal,” Aden cheered.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Clarke said with a smile when the goal was made.</p><p>“Damn, that’s one heck of a record she just set,” Lincoln said in awe of his sister.</p><p>While everyone continued to cheer around them, Clarke tracked Lexa’s movements and watched how she ran towards the sidelines after being hugged by her team after the goal but she stopped just short of reaching the sidelines and looked up at the box and tapped two fingers to her heart six times. Clarke immediately knew it was Lexa’s way of saying she loved her, Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid and it made her swoon at her wife’s sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>After Lexa’s heartfelt gesture, the head coach for the Swedish team called for a timeout, which stopped play momentarily and gave everyone time to talk about the events of the first few minutes of regulation play. Aden and Madi had scampered off a few feet away to talk to Emma and Clarke could see Nate was keeping an eye on them and joining the conversation periodically. Based on her children’s faces and gestures, it was clear to Clarke that they were talking about their mommy. Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Anya and Raven meanwhile, were having their own little timeout talk. Seeing Felix standing right in front of the floor to ceiling glass windows of the box, Clarke took the opportunity to join him and hopefully get to talk to Lexa’s long lost uncle some.</p><p>“Lexa had a natural talent for the game from the first second Gus and I have her a soccer ball. As she grew older, her natural talent only became more obvious and she worked harder than I’ve ever seen anyone work to hone her craft instead of simply relying on her natural talent. Seeing her like this, in her element again, it’s priceless. She was always an amazing player, and I imagine she only got better after I went undercover, but God, those back-to-back goals were amazing. Now she just needs to score with her left foot for a hat trick! Thank you for finding me and inviting me today Clarke, because I’d have regretted it if I missed this. Speaking of missing this, where is Indra? I expected her to be here.”</p><p>“With Hope only being a month old we all collectively agreed to keep her home during the games but to bring her to the final match since we’re confident our team will be in the finals. Everyone except me, is rotating during the games so everyone has a chance to see the team in person at least once before the finals. Myself, Madi and Aden will of course be here for every game. Today, Indra, Nyko, Madison and my mom are at our house watching Hope.”</p><p>“I wish I could have seen Indra’s face when she found out Lexa was playing. Nyko, stuck around then for them after my brother passed,” Felix hesitantly asked.</p><p>“He did. You know he was always there like another father figure and he has really stepped up to the plate for them. After learning about Hope and seeing how Octavia wanted Luna to be Hope’s Mama from day one it really made them think about what Nyko means to them so Lexa just started calling him Pops and Lincoln and Anya have started doing it as well. The kids all call him Grampy. We all made sure he doesn’t have the names Gus had or would have had.”</p><p>“I’m glad he was there for them when I couldn’t be. When I got back stateside, they didn’t take me directly to debriefing like they normally would. Instead, they took me to our fanciest conference room where the CIA Director, CIA Chaplin and CIA Chief Medical Officer were already waiting. I knew immediately something happened while I was undercover. The Director told me Gus had passed away seven years earlier and then the CMO went over Gus’ cause of death with me and assured me that the doctors did everything they could. The Chaplin of course then offered me counseling but all I wanted to do was get back to Polis and get to my family but because of the length and complexity of the mission I was stuck in debriefing for a year. A few months before I was able to leave as a retired CIA Agent, I had decided I would disappear upon release because it’d be too hard for Indra and the kids to have me back all of a sudden. I thought I’d be a daily reminder of who they lost. Then, my final day before release I learned that a Special Forces Lieutenant was looking for me on behalf of a member of my family. After talking to Matt, I knew I had to come home and I’m glad I’m here for this but I wish my brother was too,” Felix said sadly.</p><p>“I never got to meet Gustus but I know he’s always with us. He’s here on the field with Lexa in her heart and in the number fourteen on her jersey, the number they boy wore when they played. He’s here in this box in the hearts of every member of this family. He’s here in the way my children smirk, just like Lexa who smirks just like her father. He’s at my house, in their hearts and in Hope, who is Lincoln and Gus’ mini me. He’s here in spirit, just like my own father is, of that I am certain,” Clarke said with conviction.</p><p>“I like that and you’re right. I’m glad my niece has you Clarke, and was smart enough to put a ring on it,” Felix said with a chuckle. “In all seriousness, I can tell you’re good for her and make her happy. You know, not long before I went undercover, Gus and Indra were out of town so I was watching the kids for the week. That Wednesday, Lexa came home in tears. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that they were covering human reproduction in class and some classmates made rude comments about her and said she probably couldn’t have kids because she was different and even if she could no one would want to have kids with her anyway. Even then, Lexa knew she wanted a family so she was upset because she had never considered the possibility that that wouldn’t happen. Finding out about you and meeting your family, it just makes me extremely happy for Lexa because through you she already achieved her biggest dream in life and all of this here, this is just icing on top of the cake. So, thank you for making my niece’s dreams come true and for being here for her,” Felix said emotionally.</p><p>Clarke sniffled before saying, “I’m glad you told me that. I mean it when I say she’s my soulmate. I will always be here for her and will always love and support her just as she does the same with me.”</p><p>“I know. I was in the CIA, remember? I can read people,” Felix said with that trademark Woods smirk just as the players were taking the field once more.</p><p>“Guys! Play is restarting,” Clarke shouted out to the rest of their group so they all could continue to enjoy the game without missing even a second of play.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the group were enjoying the timeout in the box, Vlatko had called the team in for a quick huddle as soon as Sweden’s coach called for the timeout.</p><p>“Ladies, way to go! We are less than five minutes into the first half and already we are up by two. Lexa, amazing work scoring those goals and Alex, Sam and Ali great work getting and keeping the ball so it could be set up for those goals. It’s clear Sweden wasn’t expecting our second play, so Lexa great job creating those new plays but remember to say some of the new plays so we still have never before seen plays to use in the finals. Defenders, keep your eye on these players; we all know they like to fake in an attempt to get around us. Midfielders, keep up the good work, and when Lexa decides it’s time be ready to move to the front and score. Forwards, brilliant work so far. Keep in mind though that we may be up 2-0 but things can change so do not get sloppy and Hope stay on top of you game in case Sweden gets close enough to take a shot on goal. Hydrate and be ready to retake the field when the refs call for us,” Vlatko said before sending his team to grab their official water bottles that were actually filled with Gatorade.</p><p>When Lexa grabbed her bottle and took a drink, she saw Vlatko motioning for her to join him so she quickly jogged over to him.</p><p>“You wanted to talk to me sir?”</p><p>“Lexa, you’re still the Assistant Coach of this team so you can still call me by my name,” he said with a crooked smile.</p><p>“Sorry. This dual designation thing is still new. What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you how impressed I am by your play already. We all know you were a phenomenal player based on your past record and your play during our practices but you’ve outdone yourself already. I see how the ladies respond to you on the field too; you may not be Captain but they still see you as their coach plus as their fellow player so I see them deferring decisions to you and the respect Sam showed by giving you the ball to score when the play called for her to take the shot only shows how invaluable you are to this team. So keep up the good work and head back to your team; it’s clear they’re waiting for you,” Vlatko said as he nodded towards the team bench where sure enough it looked like they were looking for direction from Lexa.</p><p>Lexa quickly rejoined the team, who were wondering about their plan of attack. Although soccer technically didn’t have plays in the traditional sense like football, Lexa was a mastermind at creating what she dubbed plays for when play began through kickoffs. Lexa’s plays were not traditional plays, but rather plans of attack and how to creatively position players to take opposing teams by surprise and maximize their own chance and getting a shot on goal. Presently, the team was waiting to hear if Lexa wanted to use another one of her creative setups aka plays or if they would be using their standard formation. Vlatko had long since relinquished this decision to Lexa since she was always on the field with the team in practice and was no on the field during the game. Wanting to save some of her plays for later matches, Lexa directed the team to use their standard formation with one exception. She had noticed on the last possession that Sweden doesn’t expect to encounter defenders up front and isn’t really equipped to properly adapt to that change so she wanted to keep their opponents on their toes and switched herself and Ali, knowing the latter was fully capable of getting the ball to the goal up front despite being a career defender. After making the change, Lexa looked up and saw Vlatko give her an approving nod.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, they were directed to retake the field so play could resume. Lexa and Ali switched positions as planned and Lexa saw the moment their opponents realized the change had been made and they looked clearly confused which caused Lexa to smirk.</p><p>At the kickoff, Lotta Schelin gained possession and quickly passed the ball across the field to Caroline Seger who attempted to run up the sideline towards the US’ goal. Before Caroline could take a shot though, Lexa appeared to come out of nowhere and swept the ball away with her left foot before making a break for it up the field toward Sweden’s goal. As she approached center field though, she swept her left foot behind her and passed to Julie Ertz but as she passed to Kristie Mewis, Swedish defender Nilla Fischer seemingly came out of nowhere and stole the ball back for Sweden.</p><p>“It looks like Sweden is finally putting up a fight,” Tom announced.</p><p>“It does but pay attention to US Assistant Coach and Forward, Lexa Woods. She’s clearly tracking the Swedish team and if you are familiar with her play at the club level you will know that we are seeing the early signs that the Commander is about to come out and anyone who ever played against the Commander knows, she takes no prisoners,” Andrew said as Lexa was sure enough tracking the Swedish team members and calculating her next move.</p><p>Lexa was tracking Nilla Fischer’s moves while also keeping an eye on where the other three opposing defenders were. Unsurprisingly, the remaining defenders were attempting to form a shield around Nilla. Lexa knew from studying game footage though that Nilla was not likely to take the shot herself so she tracked the midfielders and forwards and saw Olivia Schough setting up just outside the box. Using the system she taught the team, Lexa brushed her right shoulder once to signal that one opposing team member was setting up to their right. Kelley O’Hara saw the signal and subtly looked to her right to verify where the opposing player was setting up. Seeing that Nilla looked ready to pass, Kelley began moving towards Olivia at the right moment and was able to steal the ball before it even got close to Olivia. The Swedish team was on the defensive faster than a bat out of hell but, being the seasoned player she was, Kelley quickly passed to Crystal Dunn who immediately passed to Julie Ertz. Julie took off running but was going to have to face off with several offensive members of the Swedish team. Not having a clear shot to pass, Julie did a rainbow flawlessly and ran past the opposing team member so she could connect with the ball as soon as it landed again. Julie took advantage of the space she had to move but saw a lone Swedish player in between her and the goal. Alex had managed to break free of the player tracking her though so Julie smoothly passed to her and seconds later, Alex planted her right foot then followed through with her left sending the ball towards the bottom left corner while the keeper jumped after misjudging Alex’s stance and assuming she’d be sending the ball to the top left corner. The second the keeper jumped, Alex knew her shot was going to go straight to the back of the net.</p><p>“GOAL! Alex Morgan has scored the third goal of the match and third goal for Team USA. The US now lead Sweden 3-0,” Andrew announced as the crowd went wild in support of the US team while the Swedish supporters groaned in displeasure.</p><p>The team swarmed Alex as soon as the goal was made to celebrate the lead growing larger. At the same time in the box, Clarke, Aden, Madi and the rest of the group with them were cheering loudly. The grandparent squad was also celebrating from their viewing location.</p><p> </p><p>After Alex’s goal, the two teams continued to play hard, each stealing the ball from the other. It wasn’t until the thirty-fifth minute that another shot on goal was attempted. Sofia Jakobsson had managed to get her shot off a nanosecond before Crystal Dunn arrived to try and block the shot. They didn’t need to worry though because Hope easily caught the ball and quickly threw it to Sam who took off running. The match continued to be full of steals until the forty-fourth minute when Ali managed to block a Swedish forward and steal the ball. Ali easily passed to Kristie Mewis who passed to Sam. Right before she was within ideal shooting range though, she passed to Lexa quickly planted her right leg and kicked with her left foot sending the straight into the top back of the net.</p><p>“That’s an official hat trick for Lexa Woods, folks! Talk about an amazing Olympic debut Lexa Woods is having. The US now leads Sweden 4-0,” Tom announced.</p><p>The team swarmed Lexa and Alex went so far to as pick her up and spin her around because she was so happy for her friend earning a hat trick and excited about what that goal meant for the team. It would be hard for Sweden to come back from a 4-0 deficit. In the box, Clarke and the twins especially were cheering at the top of their lungs as Lexa earned the hat trick. And at the estate, the grandparent squad were trying to contain their cheers so as not to disturb Hope who had fallen asleep.</p><p>When play resumed there was only 45 seconds left in the first half and those seconds ticket by without any further goals being made. As soon as the whistle blew indicating the first half was over, both teams returned to their locker rooms while the crowd grew loud as they talked about the game.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the box, Clarke and the rest of the group were thrilled with not only Lexa’s performance thus far but the team’s as a whole. As Clarke listened to her children and family talk about the first half, she grabbed her phone out of her handbag to send Lexa a message. When she unlocked her phone she noticed the unread message notification showing she had a text from her mother waiting but she decided to first text Lexa so she’d hopefully see it before the second half.</p><p>Clarke to Lexa: I am so proud of you baby! You’re playing amazing and I know you’ll lead this team to victory. I love you Lexa Woods. &lt;3</p><p>As soon as she sent her message to Lexa, Clarke opened the message from her mother.</p><p>Abby to Clarke: Hey sweetheart. We’re all so excited for Lexa! We were all in tears when they announced she’d be playing and coaching. But um sweetie, the man in the box with you, the one who looks like Gustus, is he Felix Woods by any chance? Let me know when you can. Love you.</p><p>Clarke to Abby: Hey Mom, I just checked my phone. God, Lexa is playing so well! But as to what you text about; yes, Felix is here. It’s a long story that we will explain but everyone here has already agreed to not dive into that until at least the soccer tournament is over because this is Lexa’s moment so I hope you, Indra, Nyko and Madison agree to this as well. We can talk more later, after the game. Love you too.</p><p>Abby to Clarke: She is playing great. We’re all proud of her over here. Thank you for telling me it was him though and we’ll talk later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the second half got underway, it was clear Sweden had decided to fight back with all they had but the US held their own. The Swedish team managed to get a good shot on goal in the seventieth minute, and several Hail Mary shots throughout the second half, but Hope easily prevented each and every goal attempt.</p><p>By the time the eighty-fifth minute came alone, the score was still 4-0. The score finally changed three minutes later with only two minutes left to play. Lexa had gotten the ball after Hope kicked it away from their goal after another Hail Mary attempt by Sweden. She made it to centerfield before passing the ball to Sam who managed to take it almost all the way to the box before kicking it straight into the bottom right corner of the net, just out of reach of the keeper.</p><p>“And another spectacular goal from the US! Samantha Mewis has scored her first goal of the match bringing the score to 5-0 in favor of the US,” Tom announced to the cheering US fans and booing Swedish fans.</p><p>The remaining five minutes of the game saw Sweden attempt to get on the scoreboard with at least one goal but their attempts were futile as Team USA never let them get close enough to get a proper shot off. When the clock finally hit zero and the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the game the only thing that could be heard above the cheers was the announcer, Andrew.</p><p>“THE USA HAS DONE IT! THEY HAVE BEATEN SWEDEN TO ADVANCE IN THE TOURNAMENT! TEAM USA HAS WON!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The failings of 2016 were not be repeated but how will the Clexa family celebrate the win, and most importantly Lexa being able to live her dreams fully?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Chapter 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of the celebration. Part 2 will be up tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THE USA HAS DONE IT! THEY HAVE BEATEN SWEDEN TO ADVANCE IN THE TOURNAMENT! TEAM USA HAS WON!!”</p><p>“Talk about an amazing game! In 2016, this match came down to penalty kicks but now the United States has come to win and send a message and send a message they did! They made it clear today that 2016 was a fluke that would not be repeated,” Tom said.</p><p>“Tom, that certainly was an impressive first showing by Team USA. The last minute additional of Assistant Coach Lexa Woods to the starting roster certainly has paid off. We had heard prior to the opening ceremony that Lexa Woods was a mastermind strategist and tactician who breathed new life into the team with creative starting formations, the team affectionately calls plays, to keep everyone guessing and we definitely saw that here today. I for one am very excited to see what is to come from the United States in this tournament,” Andrew said.</p><p>“For those just tuning in, the United States has defeated Sweden 5-0. Sweden did put up a fight, especially in the second half, but it was not enough to best this strong US team,” Tom said.</p><p>“That’s right. Now, we said earlier that the US has advanced in the tournament but for those unfamiliar with the tournament, they advance in the sense that they are one step closer to advancing out of the group round in first place. Each of the twelve qualifying teams plays three group round matches. This mean, this loss is not the end of the road for Sweden; they still have a chance to earn a place in the knockout round. At this stage there are three groups, each with four teams. Group A, is made up of the US, Sweden, New Zealand and South Korea. Group B, is made up of Great Britain, Brazil, the Netherlands and Chile. Group C, is made up of Australia, Zambia, Japan and Canada. Now, in the remaining group round matches the US will square off against New Zealand and South Korea. On Monday, the US faces South Korea and on Wednesday they face New Zealand. For Sweden, they face New Zealand on Monday and South Korea on Wednesday. Later today, New Zealand and South Korea face off. It is also of important note that this is the first Olympic appearance for both South Korea and Chile,” Andrew said.</p><p>“That right Andrew it is the first appearance here for those teams and we have some news regarding matches for Groups B and C. We have just received word that Chile has bested Great Britain 3-2 and Japan has bested Australia 4-2. Later today Brazil will face off against the Netherlands while Canada takes on Zambia. Those games will all be at 4:15pm EST. Tom and I will see you back here at that time for the final Group A match of the day. Until then, fans of Team USA, celebrate this win and we will see you all back here Monday as they take on South Korea,” Tom said as the announcers signed off.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the announcers were doing their final commentary, the US team had all swarmed the field so they could celebrate the win together. As soon as the full team was together on the field, Lexa, Alex, Sam and Hope found themselves being hoisted in the air for their performances. Those not hoisting the four women up, were jumping up and down as they cheered for in their excitement over their win and as they cheered for the women most responsible for the win.</p><p>The celebrations on the field could be heard throughout the stadium as fans joined in as well. While they cheered for all four of the women responsible for the utter slaughter they unleashed on Sweden, they were cheering the loudest for Lexa, who had scored an impressive three goals and Hope who had a clean sheet after preventing all seven realistic and Hail Mary goal attempts.</p><p>After a few minutes though, Lexa, Alex, Sam and Hope were set back down on the ground and the team, temporarily, ceased their celebrations so they could go shake the hands of the Swedish team members and their coaching staff. After the handshakes were done, various Swedish team members pulled various US team members aside to offer personal congratulations as well. Lexa was quickly approached by Peter Gerhardsson, the Sweden’s Head Coach.</p><p>“You were phenomenal out there today Coach Woods,” Coach Gerhardsson said as he clapped Lexa on the shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you sir, but please call me Lexa.”</p><p>“If I get to refer to you by your first name then please call me Peter. I have to admit that I did not see this turn of events coming. Don’t get me wrong, I am familiar with your accolades while you played in your youth; I did my research on you after you were named the US’ Assistant Coach but I didn’t expect you to play. I was sure your playing days were behind you, especially since you are now a Co-Head Coach in the NWSL even though you are plenty young enough to still seek a professional playing career. Do you mind if I ask why you didn’t consider playing when Alex Morgan offered you the job with the Warriors?”</p><p>“I did put playing behind me when I was eighteen because I had too. A lot has changed in the past eight years though. I’m a wife and a mother now and for me teaching my kids to play and coaching felt like the natural progression of things. I hadn’t considered coaching when I left my family company but when the offer came I couldn’t say no, just like I couldn’t say no when my country called upon me to play after Tobin’s injury. Being here as a coach is a dream come true and playing is just icing on the cake. When the games are over though, I’ll be happy to return to just being a coach,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p>“Well, if you have the itch to play I can think of a few clubs in Sweden that would welcome the chance to have you play with them even if it was on a short term basis. So, if you and the family ever want to come to Europe for a bit and you want to play some, give me a call and I’m sure we can arrange something,” Peter said while handing Lexa his card.</p><p>“Thank you, for the offer Peter. I don’t know if that day will come, especially as my wife and I are expecting triplets later in the summer but if that day ever comes I’ll call you.”</p><p>“Congratulations on the new editions! You did your country proud today as both a player and a coach. Your on the field coaching did not go unnoticed and your team is better for it. But, you better watch out because we’re going to fight like hell to make the knockout round and hopefully get a rematch with you lot,” Peter said with a smirk.</p><p>“Good luck but should that rematch come, we will give you hell again and remind you that your 2016 win over us will never happen again,” Lexa said with a smirk of her own.</p><p>“I’ll take that under advisement. It looks like family members are starting to come down so I’ll let you go find yours. Good luck in the remainder of the tournament Lexa,” Peter said as he turned to leave.</p><p>“Good luck to your team as well Peter,” Lexa said as she turned to walk towards the tunnel entrance where family members sure enough were beginning to appear.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was obvious to Clarke about half way through the second half that the US would win the match but she still sat on the edge of her seat nervously awaiting the final score, as any wife of a player and coach would. So, when the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the game and it was officially announced that Team USA had won, Clarke jumped up, or rather got up as quickly as she could due to her protruding stomach, and instantly began screaming her cheers of joy for Lexa. Madi and Aden were cheering right alongside here as they jumped up and down in front of the window of the box. Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia quickly engulfed Clarke and the kids in a group hug as they bounced on their feet together to celebrate the team’s win. When the hug broke, Nate and Emma quickly hugged Clarke and the kids as they shared in their joy that the team, and their respective family member, had won. After hugging Nate and Emma, who quickly joined the twins to jump around in celebration, Clarke noticed Felix standing off to the side staring down at the field where Lexa was currently on Ali Krieger and Crystal Dunn’s shoulders.</p><p>“What has you over here by yourself,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“I’m just taking it all in. When I went undercover, I quickly realized the assignment would become long-term but after ten years passed I began to think I’d never make it home again. Then, when I got home and learned about Gustus’ passing I was scared to come back to my, our, family because I didn’t want to be a reminder of who they lost but being here, in this moment, I know I’d never forgive myself if I missed this. I missed so much while I was gone but seeing my niece not only coach but play in the Olympics where she just scored three goals it’s just perfect. Thank you for having Matt find me and for getting me here,” Felix said sincerely as a few tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for coming home and being here with us. I know it’s going to mean the world to Lexa when she sees you,” Clarke genuinely said but Felix could tell there was something on the blonde’s mind.</p><p>“Clarke, I can tell something is on your mind; what is it?”</p><p>“I don’t know if this is the best time to say anything but the cameras must have panned to the box after it was announced that Lexa would be playing because when I checked my phone at half-time I had a text from my mom. She asked if you were the man they saw on the game feed. Indra, Nyko or Madison must have noticed you and were probably thinking they were seeing things but I did confirm that was you and I asked that they bear with us and allow us all to talk later and they seem to of agreed,” Clarke explained nervously.</p><p>“I knew there was a chance I could be seen if the cameras panned to the box. I’m glad they know I’m okay at least and that no one text you in anger so that gives me hope of happily being reunited with all of my family. I know this may be out of turn but how is Madison,” Felix asked with a slight blush.</p><p>“She’s good. She’s single, in case you were wondering,” Clarke said knowingly.</p><p>“Wh…why would you th…think I was wo…wond….wondering that,” Felix nervously stammered out.</p><p>“Oh, no reason,” Clarke said just as there was a knock on the door to the box just before a young man in an official uniform worn by stadium workers.</p><p>“Congratulations everyone on a fantastic win! If you are all ready, I can lead you down to the tunnel and field so you can celebrate with your loved ones,” the man said before turning around so he could lead them down to the field.</p><p>“Aden, Madi, take my hands so we can head down to see Mommy and celebrate with her on the field,” Clarke called out to her children, who quickly each held one of her hands so they could head down to the field.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the tunnel, Clarke turned to Felix.</p><p>“I was thinking you could wait at the tunnel entrance, so Lexa isn’t too shocked, then after I tell her you’re here I’ll motion for you to join us or come get you if I can’t easily see you. Would that be okay?”</p><p>“I think that’s a good plan Clarke. I want to see Lexa and congratulate her but I don’t want to shock her or make her think she’s seeing a ghost. Although, Lexa always could tell Gus and I apart even when we’d try to pull one over on her and switch places. She always said my eyes were a tad lighter than Gus’ and that’s how she always knew who was who,” Felix said fondly.</p><p>“Sounds like Lexa. She’s always been a believer that the eyes are the way to a person’s soul,” Clarke said with a smile as the reached the tunnel entrance.</p><p>“She’s right, they are. Now go, I can tell you and the kids want to go find her and knowing my niece she’s already fighting through the sea of reporters and other family members to find you three especially.”</p><p>Clarke smiled and nodded before she and the kids, followed closely by Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia, walked onto the field and began searching for Lexa.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as she walked away from Peter, Lexa jogged towards the tunnel entrance so she could hopefully find her wife and kids faster. Unfortunately for Lexa, she had just made history in more than one way so the throng of reporters also running onto the field stopped her in her path.</p><p>“Lexa! How does it feel to make history not once but twice today,” one reporter asked.</p><p>“Lexa, how will you celebrate this win,” another asked.</p><p>“Lexa, will you play in the remaining tournament games,” yet another asked.</p><p>“How do you feel after achieving that incredible hat trick today,” another reporter asked.</p><p>“How does it feel to be playing about roughly eight years away from the game,” another asked..</p><p>“Silence,” Lexa said in her Commander tone causing all the reporters to stop talking immediately. “Thank you. I understand you all have questions but there will be a press conference in about an hour and as you know I am scheduled for my own Q&amp;A presser with most of you tomorrow. However, I will answer the questions you all shouted out and then I am going to find my wife and children. Sound good? Good,” Lexa said.</p><p>Although Lexa’s question had been rhetorical and answered by nodding their heads in the affirmative.</p><p>“Alright, as to the first question, I was not thinking about the ways I made history today; I was focused on my jobs as a coach and player so it hasn’t sunk in yet that any history was made. I’m sure I’ll have a better answer for you tomorrow at my Q&amp;A but right now I’m just ecstatic we won and the rest just hasn’t sunk in. For the second question, I will celebrate by spending the day with my family. My wife, Clarke, and our children are here as are other members of our family so I will be spending time with them before the team celebrates together later tonight. For the third question, yes I will be playing in the remainder of the tournament. Fourth question, as you all know this was not my first hat trick ever but it was my first one in the Olympics so it feels pretty great to know I was able to achieve that here and especially after not having playing on a team in eight years. And the final question, I feel like I’m living in a dream still. When I left soccer behind eight years ago I did so because I was needed to lead my family business and I thought I’d be running that business until I retired. Having a family though changed my priorities so I left the company to be fully present with my family. During all of that time I never once thought I’d be reentering the soccer world but then I met Alex and one thing led to another and hear I am. For the record though, I only accepted the coaching job with the Polis Warriors because the schedule allowed me to still be fully present with my family. My wife also encouraged me to take the job. But, my point is that even after reentering the soccer world, I never thought in a million years I’d be playing again so it’s surreal but it feels damn good. Dreams do come true folks and I can honestly say all of my dreams have come true now. That’s all the time I have for today but I look forward to seeing you all at my Q&amp;A tomorrow,” Lexa said as she began to work her way through the crowd in search of her wife and kids.</p><p> </p><p>It only took Lexa about thirty seconds to locate her goddess of a wife and their children. Clarke was working her way through the crowd, accepting pleasantries and congratulations from others when Lexa spotted her a few dozen feet away. As if she sensed her wife’s eyes on her, Clarke shift her gaze to her direction and as soon as blue met green, Lexa took off running towards her blue eyed goddess.</p><p>Clarke and the twins had been making their way through crowd for a few minutes before the blonde locked eyes with her wife. Team members and other family members had been congratulating Clarke due to Lexa’s performance during the game which was strange for Clarke but she couldn’t stop smiling because she was so happy for and proud of her wife. She had also noticed that Aden and Madi were enjoying all the attention they got for being Lexa Woods’ children. As soon as blue met green though Clarke’s focus was solely on Lexa and she and the twins fought through the crowd to meet Lexa but they only made it a few paces before Lexa reached them and engulfed them in a hug before passionately kissing Clarke, in a kiss that would be captured by numerous photographers and be featured in print and online media for days to come.</p><p>When the kiss broke, Lexa quickly scooped up the twins and settled them on her hips before placing a kiss to each of their foreheads. Clarke could tell that Lexa still wanted physical contact with her too so she looped her arms around Lexa’s neck and stood as close as she could with the baby bump before placing a tender kiss to the brunette’s lips. When that kiss broke though, no one made any effort to move, instead they started to talk.</p><p>“Baby, you won, congratulations! I am so proud of you Lexa! You were amazing out there.”</p><p>“You won! You played sooooo good Mommy,” Madi exclaimed.</p><p>“Mommy, you won! You played extra good and you won Mommy,” Aden happily said.</p><p>“Thank you, all six of you. Without you three and these three little ones, I wouldn’t be where I am today. All of this would mean nothing without you guys. I love you.”</p><p>“We love you too baby.”</p><p>“Um, so yeah we’re all still here in case you were wonder,” Raven said with a roll of her eyes causing the whole group to laugh.</p><p>Lexa set the twins down, who quickly resumed their earlier positions as they each held one of Clarke’s hands, and quickly moved to share hugs with Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia. It was only when the hugs broke that the other truly started talking.</p><p>“Congratulations baby sis, you were amazing out there,” Anya sincerely said.</p><p>“You deserved this win, sis. We’re all so proud of you,” Lincoln added.</p><p>“Seriously Lex, did you have to show off so much in your first game after nearly a decade,” Octavia asked teasingly causing Lexa to smile.</p><p>“Oh ya know, gotta make sure a message was sent around the world that the Commander has still got it,” Lexa replied cheekily.</p><p>“Alright, before you two go down a path that’s not appropriate for little ears I just wanted to say congratulations and I’m so proud to call you my sister,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“You truly were spectacular,” Luna added.</p><p>“Thank you, guys, all of you, for being here for me today, it means the world. I wish everyone was here but having you all is pretty damn perfect,” Lexa genuinely said.</p><p>When Lexa stopped speaking she noticed Clarke was fiddling with the bottom of her shirt like she does when she’s nervous.</p><p>“Babe, why are you nervous all of a sudden,” Lexa asked with concern clear in her voice.</p><p>“I have something to show you. Will you come with me? We only have to go to the tunnel entrance,” Clarke nervously said.</p><p>“Um okay,” Lexa said before following Clarke back to the tunnel with the rest of the family staying a few paces behind so Lexa could have some privacy. Octavia had also taken over hand holding duty so Lexa could do this in private.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they reached the tunnel entrance, Lexa noticed a figure move from the wall and in the shadows. Before Clarke could say anything, she muttered two words in complete disbelief.</p><p>“Uncle Felix?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had intended to cover all of the celebration in this chapter but work obligations kept me from being able to write so I've simply extended the celebration for a couple chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Chapter 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another shorter one today as I had a longer shift at work but I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Felix?!”</p>
<p>“You always know when it was truly me little warrior,” Felix said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“But how? I don’t understand? Clarke?”</p>
<p>“After you told me about your uncle I knew I wanted to him one day, for you, but I didn’t think I’d ever be able too because if you couldn’t find him with all your resources, how was I supposed to find him. Then you got the Olympics coaching job and I started to really look for him, to see if he was still alive, to see if he could be here for this. I didn’t have much lick on my own but I remembered you said your uncle had been in the Army doing special ops with special forces so I asked Octavia if she could help because her Uncle had been in the Army too. One of his Army buddies had been writing to her for years so she put me in touch with him and within a day he found Felix and when I was able to talk to him I got him to agree to come home to be here for this, just like you wanted. Before you start asking a lot of questions, everyone else in our family knows he’s here. Our parents saw him on tv when the camera panned to me when it was announced you’d be playing and the rest obviously have been watching the game with him. I got everyone to agree to not have the discussion about the details of why Felix has been gone so long or the details of our lives until at least the soccer tournament, if not all of the Olympics, is over. This is still your moment and none of us want to take away from that, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I want to know everything but I can live with that. I have a feeling it won’t be an easy conversation we have to have and I know if we have it know I won’t be able to focus fully. But, Uncle Felix can you at least tell me if you’ve actually been gone this whole time or if you stayed away,” Lexa asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“What I’ll tell you now is the basics but I was actually gone. I wasn’t overseas for work or for another spec op, I was overseas for the CIA. I worked for the CIA since you were about three. I was undercover but the mission lasted much longer than expected. I finished the mission a year ago but due to the length of it I had to undergo a yearlong debriefing process with the CIA to make sure I was okay, mentally, physically and emotionally as well as to help acclimate me to civilian life as the plan was always to officially retire after this mission. When Clarke’s friend found me I was at the end of the debriefing process and he gave me the cliff notes version about you and then I talked to Clarke and that’s what got me to come home. I will be honest with you Lexa, I was planning to never come home to our family because when I came back a year ago I was informed of Gus’ death and I didn’t want to be a living reminder of him to you all; I didn’t want to cause you all anymore pain but Clarke got through to me that that was not the way but Lexa, if me being here is too hard for you, say the word and I will go.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to go. Yes, it is a shock to see you, the one person who truly is identical to my father? Of course it is but you’ve always been you and Dad will always be Dad. I’m really glad you’re here,” Lexa emotionally said before closing the distance and hugging her uncle for dear life.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you Lexa. You stepped up for the family when it was needed, you found love, had children, are expecting more children and finally your soccer dreams are coming true and all while being there for your family. I love you little warrior and am so very proud of you just like your father is because I know he’s watching over you, over all of us,” Felix whispered into Lexa’s ear.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming home. I love you too,” Lexa whispered back before hugging her uncle a little tighter for a moment before stepping back from the hug and rejoining Clarke, who was a few steps away.</p>
<p>When she reached Clarke, Lexa quickly wrapped an arm around her waist while reaching over her own torso with her other arm so her hand could rest gently on the swell of their growing children.</p>
<p>“They call me the Commander now, Uncle Felix, not little warrior by the way,” Lexa said with a playful smirk that turned into a large smile when she felt the movement of her children.</p>
<p>Without hesitating Lexa knelt before Clarke and rested both hands on her protruding stomach.</p>
<p>“I love Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss* You know they call Mommy ‘the Commander’ don’t you? Yeah, you do. I made those goals today for you three, Aden, Madi and Mama. Every goal I make in this tournament is for you because I play for you. You guys are my life and always will be. I love you so much and I can’t wait until you’re here to fully experience a live match with us. Remember to take it easy on Mama, my littlest angels. I love you,” Lexa said before placing three more kisses to Clarke’s stomach.</p>
<p>Little did the couple know, a few photographers for various media outlets captured the sweet moment; a moment that would have Lexa hailed as the ultimately family woman for the rest of the games.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After being reunited with her uncle and sharing a tender moment with Clarke, the three adults made their way fully back on the field where they celebrated the win with their entire family that was present and the rest of the team for a few more minutes before Lexa and the team headed back to the locker room while their families waited for them.</p>
<p>Once everyone was in the locker room, Vlatko had a few words for his team.</p>
<p>“I won’t keep you long as I know your families are waiting but I wanted to tell all of you how proud I am of you. You came to win today and you made one hell of a statement with that shutout. Hope, you are no stranger to clean sheets but you were phenomenal especially when Sweden started going for some Hail Mary attempts to get on the scoreboard. Sam, that was an amazing goal at the end. Alex, amazing goal and support of your teammates, especially Lexa throughout the game. Ali, Crystal, Becky and Kelley, you all were playing at the top of your game today. You showed how important defenders are in this game. Julie and Kristie, you two did exceedingly well at moving the ball forward while making sure to get it to the person best able to make the goal, well done. Megan, you showed how important a forward’s willingness to settle for assists only is when you chose to pass the ball to the player with the better shot. And finally, Lexa. We all knew you’d perform well as a combination player and coach but you exceeded all expectations today. You not only did your country and team proud but you most certainly did you family proud. In fact, I’m pretty sure I could her Clarke, Aden and Madi cheering from the box,” Vlatko said with a smile. “You all were amazing today, so enjoy the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we will celebrate as a team. I have already booked the private dining room at the restaurant in the village for us and our families to have a celebratory lunch tomorrow before we run some drills in the afternoon. Lexa, would you like to say a few words?”</p>
<p>“I would, thank you. I am incredibly proud of everyone’s performance today. I am also humbled by your vote to make me a starter when twenty-four hours ago I wasn’t even a player on this team. Thank you for your belief in me and for accepting me as not only your coach but your teammate. I cannot wait to see how the rest of the tournament goes but I know one thing in every fiber of my being, together we will win the gold. Now, lets hit the showers so we can see our families again and Coach and I can go handle the post-game presser,” Lexa said before the team headed to the showers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, most of the team had left and rejoined their families but Lexa was just finishing up as she had to get ready for the post-game presser and therefore was unable to simply put on some athletic gear without worrying too much about her appearance. Lexa had dressed in her navy blue Team USA polo that was tucked into her khaki pants, with a matching brown leather belt and brown boat shoes. The only thing left to do was her hair but she wasn’t sure how to style it. She was leaning towards just throwing her hair in a ponytail but before she could do that, she saw Clarke behind her in the mirror wrapping her hands around her waist, with the swell of their children lightly pressing into Lexa’s back.</p>
<p>“Hi baby, I figured you were in here debating about how to do your hair, so I thought I’d offer my assistance,” Clarke said as she placed a kiss to the nape of Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“You know me so well. What about the kids?”</p>
<p>“I was planning to go with you to the presser and wait for you in the wings so I sent Madi and Aden back to the apartment with Felix, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia. They’re going to have lunch ready for us when we get back. The kids are quite enjoying the attention they’re getting from their long lost Uncle Felix.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for finding him and getting him here. I’ve wondered for twelve years if he was alive or dead and to have him back with our family is just the icing on the cake of today. Also, I can never have my dad back but having Uncle Felix back is like having a piece of Dad back not because he’s his twin but because he’s the only person alive who knew my dad for his entire life and can make sure our kids know as much as possible about their grandfather, you know?”</p>
<p>“I know, and I completely get it. He was eager to tell the kids all about their grandfather when he was younger too when they asked him if he could tell them stories about Grandpa Gus. He seems like a good guy and I’m looking forward to getting to know him more,” Clarke said as she began to do Lexa’s hair.</p>
<p>“And how exactly are you doing my hair, love?”</p>
<p>“You are the Commander and should have a hairstyle reflecting that. You have such beautiful natural waves in your hair that you should show off more often so I’m going to leave your hair down, with the front sides pulled back out of your eyes while I weave braids into the back of your hair in a crisscross like pattern. Is that okay,” Clarke asked nervously.</p>
<p>“That sounds like the perfect warrior’s hairstyle, thank you Clarke. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Clarke said as she placed a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head and continued to work on her hair.</p>
<p>The pair fell into a comfortable silence for about ten minutes until Clarke spoke again.</p>
<p>“I know I said this already but I am so freaking proud of you Lexa. Yes, you made history in two ways today and you joined the exclusive club of players to score a hat trick at the Olympics and I’m so proud of you for that but most I’m proud of you for stepping up to the plate and accepting the offer to play. I’m proud of you for playing and coaching. I’m proud of you for showing little girls everywhere that women can do anything. I’m proud of you for being you. I’m also proud of how proudly you wore your jersey,” Clarke said with nothing but love and adoration in her voice but seeing Lexa’s browns crinkle she elaborated, “I’m proud of how proudly you and the team wore your jerseys because of the pride and intersex flags on the sleeve. Seeing those flags on your jerseys probably helped someone struggling today because they saw world class athletes showing their support and/or pride for belonging to the LGBTQIA+ community. I’m proud of you for unapologetically being yourself. I love you so much, Lexa and I could not be prouder to be your wife and the mother of your children.”</p>
<p>Lexa was incredibly moved by Clarke’s words and simply mumbled, “Clarke, are you almost done with me hair?”</p>
<p>“Mhm just give me, one more second…and done,” Clarke happily declared. What do you think,” Clarke asked as she showed Lexa a picture she had just taken of the back of the brunette’s hair.</p>
<p>Instead of verbally answering her wife, Lexa spun around and passionately kissed the blonde, leaving her breathless. Within seconds, Clarke kissed Lexa back just as passionately and just as quickly Lexa licked along the seam of her lips asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Tongues danced together in perfect harmony like two puzzle pieces coming together. When the pair finally broke for air, Lexa chased Clarke’s lips but Clarke didn’t allow her to reconnect the kiss.</p>
<p>“Clarke,” Lexa whined as she tried to chase the blonde’s lips once more.</p>
<p>“We can’t Lex,” Clarke said causing Lexa to pout.</p>
<p>“Don’t pout, my love. I would love nothing more than to kiss you and have my way with you but you have a press conference to get to so lets get going,” Clarke said with a smirk as she saw Lexa with her adorable pout still on her face before she turned around to leave the locker room.</p>
<p>When Clarke reached the doorway, she turned back to see Lexa still in the spot she left her in with that adorable pout still on her face.</p>
<p>“If you want a proper celebration tonight you will move those feet and get to your press conference. So, chop chop, Mrs. Woods.”</p>
<p>Hearing Clarke’s words got Lexa to move at lightning speed to reach the blonde, link hands with her then lead then the short distance to where the press conference was to take place.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for joining us today. Going into this game there was a lot of talk about whether or not we truly could bounce back from the shocking and devastating loss we suffered to Sweden in 2016. We have been steadfast in our belief that we would prove that 2016 was a fluke and we did that today. There may be some familiar faces on this team, but make no mistake this is a new US team, both in terms of coaching staff and the player roster. Now, I know you all have a lot of questions for Lexa and I so lets get right to it,” Vlatko said to get the press conference underway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coach Andonovski, two things. First, can you provide an update on Tobin Heath’s ankle injury and second, can you walk us through how you decided to place your assistant coach on the roster instead of one of your alternate,” the reporter from NBC Sports asked.</p>
<p>“Sure. Tobin has suffered a severe ankle injury. However, her team of doctors are confident that she will be able to get back on the field in a couple of months and that she will be able to return to the same level of play we have come to expect from her. As for your second question, even if we had decided to bump an alternate up there would have still been an open roster spot. Lexa had an offer to join the USWNT when she was only seventeen years old but she thought about the future and knew she couldn’t play forever and chose to accept her full-ride scholarship to play soccer in college so she could earn her degree instead. However, as you all know, Lexa set aside her dreams to take over her family’s company after her father’s passing when she was only eighteen. She gave up her guaranteed chance to play professionally to help her family but she never lost her skill level, as you all can attest too. In practices, she has always been a hands on coach and it was clear that she not only gelled well with our team but she was still at the top of her game so based on that it was easy to decide she deserved a shot.”</p>
<p>“Coach Andonovski, how do you justify starting Lexa over veteran national team members such as Carli Lloyd and Christen Press?”</p>
<p>“Every single player on our roster deserves to start. They are all excellent players but the team agreed that Lexa’s skill, passion and commitment to the team earned her a starting spot; in fact, they voted and unanimously agreed Lexa should start. If Lexa was not also the US’ Assistant Coach, you would not question why she started so why question it now? Her soccer abilities didn’t change. She earned the right to start and if you still have doubts the hat trick she earned today should prove my point.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, we noticed that your jerseys now feature both the pride flag and the intersex flag specifically. Can you explain your feelings regarding the addition of the flags to your uniform?”</p>
<p>“When I first saw the new jersey, I was shocked. It means the world to me that both flags are present on our sleeves. I have never shied away from who I am; it is public knowledge that I am both intersex and a lesbian. I am proud of who I am and I feel grateful to be able to wear a jersey that exemplifies that pride.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, do you feel that your team has an unfair advantage having their assistant coach on the field playing with them?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. Every coach, is actively coaching from the sidelines. When I’m on the field with my team I choose formations just like any other coach or team captain could and would do. When I’m playing, I’m playing. Most of my coaching occurs outside of a match.”</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, as I’m sure you are aware we are only allotted so much time for post-game press conferences so we only have time for one more question today but if you’re itching to ask Lexa more questions please remember she has a Q&amp;A session tomorrow,” Vlatko said.</p>
<p>“Lexa, how does it feel to be playing again and will you consider playing full-time after the Olympics?”</p>
<p>“It feels amazing to be playing again! This is literally a dream come true. As much as I love playing though, my heart truly is in coaching now and I am looking forward to resuming work on building the Polis Warriors with my good friend and teammate, Alex Morgan after the Olympics.”</p>
<p>“That’s all the time we have for today but remember Lexa and several other members of our team have Q&amp;A sessions or interviews tomorrow so you can ask further questions then. We thank you for your support of our team and look forward to doing this again after we beat South Korea on Monday,” Vlatko said as he and Lexa smiled at the sea of reporters before walking off the small stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Lexa was off the stage and in the wings, she was engulfed in the warm embrace of her wife.</p>
<p>“You answered their questions beautifully, Lex. I’m so incredibly proud of you,” the blonde said before chastely kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“Thank you for supporting me Clarke, but can we go home for some lunch now? I am famished,” Lexa said with a chuckle that Clarke echoed.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, we can’t have our Commander starving after all,” Clarke said as she and Lexa left the building and headed back to their apartment where their family was waiting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Chapter 116</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another shorter chapter but I promise longer chapters this weekend. Work has just been hectic this week so I haven't been able to write as much as normal but I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lexa and Clarke made their way back to their apartment they heard several people shout out congratulatory statements regarding the US’ win over Sweden. Each time someone would offer their congratulations Clarke smiled more because she was so incredibly proud of her wife and ecstatic that she was receiving the praise she earned. </p>
<p>When they finally reached the apartment, they were greeted by the sounds of their children squealing in happiness. As they entered the apartment and made their way to the living area they stopped in their tracks as they took in the scene that was responsible for their children’s laughter and squeals. Felix was on all fours on the floor with Aden and Madi on his back and he moved about the room pretending to be a horse, making the occasional ‘nay’ noise one would expect to hear from a horse.</p>
<p>“More horsey, more,” Aden squealed.</p>
<p>“Yay, go horsey,” Madi happily chirped.</p>
<p>The couple stood in the entryway for a few more moments, smiling at the carefree scene before them, before their presence was noticed.</p>
<p>“Mommy! Mama!,” Aden and Madi shouted as they clambered off of Felix’s back and ran to their moms.</p>
<p>When they were close enough, the twins launched themselves at Lexa, knowing their mama wouldn’t be about to catch them due the pregnancy. Lexa caught them with a practiced ease and as soon as they were settled in Lexa’s arms they reached for Clarke so they could have a family hug. The family of four, soon-to-be seven, were all smiles as they enjoyed their family hug but in true family fashion someone had to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>“Alright you guys we don’t need to see yet another display of Clexa family adorableness, it’s nauseating as it is,” Rave said with a playful roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>The little family broke apart and Lexa set the twins back on the floor and she and Clarke stared daggers at Raven.</p>
<p>“We will hug our mommies whenever we want Aunty Rae and if you don’t like it the door is that way,” Madi said in a near perfect imitation of Lexa’s Commander voice as she pointed towards the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Mommy just played super good and if we wanna hug her and Mama who have both been gone for soooo long we will hug them,” Aden said in the same tone of voice with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Woah woah woah, I did not sign up to be subject to the Commander voice from my niece and nephew,” Raven said while the other adults laughed.<br/>
“My kids have a point dear sister. My wife just made history not once but twice and scored a hat trick in an Olympic match. Oh, did I forget to mention she literally just became a starter on an Olympic team so let us have some family time as we bask in having our Commander back with us after her flawless game today. If you can’t handle us loving and supporting her well then don’t look or use that door my daughter pointed out” Clarke said, playfully sticking out her tongue at the end.</p>
<p>“Seriously though Clarke, you guys are sickeningly cute but I’m the same way with Hope and so are Lincoln and Luna. When someone big happens or you’ve been away from your kid you want nothing else but to hold them close vice versa,” Octavia said in support of her friend.</p>
<p>“You wound me, O,” Raven said with mock hurt as she held a hand to her heart causing Octavia to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’ll understand soon enough, Rae; you too Anya,” Octavia said.</p>
<p>“Hey! Leave me out of this; I haven’t said anything,” Anya defended herself.</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but we all know you’ll back your baby mama up until your dying breath,” Lincoln said mischievously as the other others nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby what?”</p>
<p>Everyone turned at the sound of a familiar yet unexpected voice.</p>
<p>“YaYa! Grandma! Grampy! Nana! Hope!,” Madi and Aden squealed as the ran to see their grandparents and Hope, who Nyko was carrying in her carrier. </p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here,” Clarke asked bewilderedly.</p>
<p>“If you and Lexa checked your phones you’d see that we all called and text to ask if you girls minded if we joined for lunch given everything but we figured you were busy celebrating or handling media engagements,” Abby said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Abby; Clarke and I only got back a few minutes ago and neither of us has checked our phones. Of course you are welcome to join us. Theoretically Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia are supposed to have prepared lunch but we all know how disastrous<br/>
that could turn out,” Lexa said with mock seriousness at the end.</p>
<p>“Thank you Lexa but can one of you explain what Lincoln meant when he used the term ‘baby mama’,” Abby asked.</p>
<p>“Well, Mom, you see the thing is. Anya and I, that is the two of us we…,” Raven stammered nervously.</p>
<p>“Spit it out Raven,” Abby told her daughter.</p>
<p>“Mom, Anya and I…we well, together we…”</p>
<p>“Abby,” Anya began as she moved to stand next to Raven and wrap an arm around her waist, “Raven and I began the IVF process before we left for Greece. When we got back we really got to work and soon after we implanted an embryo and it was successful. We were able to create a little miracle that’s half me and half Rae. We’re having a baby.”</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant,” Abby asked her daughter as the tears began to well in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am. We’re due in January,” Raven said as she too grew emotional.</p>
<p>Abby quickly closed the distance and wrapped her eldest daughter in her arms. When the hug broke a teary eyed Abby finally said, “I am so happy for you sweetheart. You too Anya. You both will be wonderful mothers.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Mom, that means a lot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Abby, we’re excited and I swear I will always do right by Raven and our child,” Anya said seriously.</p>
<p>“I know you will. I guess we have plenty of good news to be celebrating now, don’t we,” Abby asked the group.</p>
<p>Seeing the group avoid her eyes, Abby knew something was up.</p>
<p>“Wait…you all knew they’re expecting didn’t you,” Abby asked with a slight edge of hurt in her voice.</p>
<p>“Mom, we weren’t trying to hide this from you. I told Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln and Luna for obvious reasons and everyone else pretty much overheard us talking about the baby or I accidentally let it slip,” Raven said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Abby, we never meant to keep you in the dark, I swear,” Anya added.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad, I promise. I understand and I’m just happy to know there’s another grandbaby on the way. God, this time next year our gatherings are going to look a lot different eight kids running around,” Abby added with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the chuckles died down, the group finally realized Indra, Nyko and Madison had been completely still since hugging the twins. It didn’t take much to figure out what caused the trio to be silent and unmoving just like one singular man was in the living room. Within moments though it seemed like Lincoln and Abby had the same thought to try and ease the growing tension. Abby began to make her way towards Felix while Lincoln approached Nyko and took his sleeping daughter out of her carrier. Abby reached Felix first.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Dr. Abby Griffin, but please call me Abby,” Aby said as she extended her hand which Felix quickly took.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Felix Woods, but you can just call me Felix. It’s nice to meet you,” Felix said.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you as well and I look forward to getting to know you.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Felix,” Lincoln said as he approached with a now slowly waking Hope, “I want to introduce you to your second grandniece, Hope Alexandria Woods. Would you like to hold her?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d really like that,” Felix said just before Lincoln carefully placed Hope in his arms.</p>
<p>“Hope, this is you Great Uncle Felix and I know you’re going to love him just like he’ll love you,” Lincoln sincerely said.</p>
<p>“Hi Hope, I’m your Uncle Felix and I love you so much already. The pictures do not do you justice little one, did you know that? Your dad was a very cute baby and you look just like him but you my dear little one are so much cuter than he was,” Felix coed to Hope with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Hey! I take offense to that,” Lincoln said semi seriously.</p>
<p>“Babe, I love you but I’ve seen your baby pictures and as much you and our daughter look alike, she is a way cuter baby,” Luna said as she approached her fiancé and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Mom, Aunt Madison, will one of you back me up that my daughter and I are equally cute as babies?”</p>
<p>Lincoln’s question finally got Indra out of here trance like state and she approached the group.</p>
<p>“All of my grandchildren were or are the cutest babies on the planet. Lincoln, you and your sisters are my children and you were all adorable babies but like every grandparent, I find my grandbabies to be even cuter babies,” Indra said as she smiled softly at Hope. </p>
<p>A few moments passed in silence as Indra watched her newborn grandchild in her brother-in-law’s arms before she spoke again.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long-time Felix. I know now isn’t the time to talk but when the time is right I want to know everything you can share. For now, though, welcome home and thank you for coming home to us,” Indra said sincerely.</p>
<p>“It has been a long-time, Indra, and I promise to tell you what I can once the games are over. I’m happy to be home. I was only told about Gustus when I returned stateside. Indra, I am so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you all and I’m sorry he’s not here to see his grandkids grow up but I’ll promise you what I already promised the others; I will make sure the kids all know how their grandfather was from when he was born up until I left for work that last time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for that. I know they’ll all love hearing stories from when Gus was younger,” Indra said sincerely.</p>
<p>Just then Nyko approached and said, “Felix, it’s good to see you. Welcome home.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Nyko. Thank you and thank you for stepping up to the plate after Gus’ passing. Thank you for being there for them when I couldn’t be.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me; they’re family so I’ll always be here.”</p>
<p>Nodding he head, he gazed towards the entrance where Madison was still standing still and refused to look at him. Felix carefully transferred Hope to Luna’s arms and slowly approached the woman. When we was finally within a foot or two of her he looked in her eyes and spoke two words; two words that would lead the Woods siblings having more unanswered questions.</p>
<p>“Hi Mads,” Felix softly said while maintaining eye contact.</p>
<p>The room was silent for a moment as Felix awaited a reply; when that reply came though it was not what anyone expected. Before anyone realized what was happening, Madison slapped Felix hard before throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his neck as he pulled her in close and soothed her.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay Mads, I’m here; I’m here and I’m not leaving again. I’m sorry, I am so sorry I couldn’t tell you I was going under. I begged them to tell you if anything happened to me but legally you weren’t my next of kin and policy states only next of kin can be notified if an agent goes missing. I am so sorry for all the pain you had to go through while I was gone; I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I got your letter about three weeks after you went missing. I’ve kept that letter all these years hoping you’d come back one day. Please don’t leave again,” she said just loud enough for Felix to hear.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you got the letter and I promise I’m not leaving again. We’re going to have to answer questions about what everyone just saw later but for now lets go enjoy some lunch together, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix and Madison could tell the group had plenty of questions about what they saw transpire between the two but knew it wasn’t a topic of conversation they’d entertain at that moment. So, instead, the group finished setting lunch out so they could enjoy a nice family dinner with everyone present.</p>
<p>The ended up having Lexa’s absolute favorite burgers to make at home for lunch; 100% angus beef topped with brown onion, tortilla strips, jalapeños and extra queso. They enjoyed a lunch full of conversations about the game and Lexa’s performance in particular. With the shock at seeing Felix again wearing off, Indra, Nyko, Abby and Madison were able to properly congratulate Lexa and the win and tell her how proud of her they were.</p>
<p>After lunch, they spent time in the living room where Felix explained the basics so everyone. When he was done explaining the basics, everyone reconfirmed that they were on-board with having the full conversation about the past twelve years after the games. Once everyone knew the basics, they settled in to watch a movie with the kids and enjoy some peaceful quality family time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Chapter 117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since you all didn't get an update yesterday, I thought you deserved a little extended private Clexa celebration. I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a wonderful afternoon and evening spent with family, celebrating not only the team’s win and Lexa’s role in that win, including her history making moments, but Felix’s return and all of the new lives that would be joining their family within the year, Lexa had to step out for a last-minute interview with the entire team. When Lexa finally was able to return to the apartment it was around 9pm. Walking through the door though, Lexa was only greeted by silence a lone note card with her name on it on the small table by the door as she took her shoes and jacket off. Perplexed, Lexa picked up the note card and opened it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexa,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s time for our private celebration, love. I’m waiting for you in our room. Don’t keep me waiting too long, Commander.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love Forever &amp; Always,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p>
<p>Lexa read, then reread, the note about five times before quickly making her way to their bedroom. When she entered their bedroom, she was met with the most beautiful sight. The room was filled with Lexa’s favorite candles with a couple jasmine scented candles added to add to the romantic vibe Clarke was going for. What stopped Lexa dead in her tracks and made her breath hitch though was her wife; her wife who was lying on the center of the bed, back against the pillows looking sexy as hell in a matching navy blue lace bra and panties with a navy blue silk robe on top that was tied to show off portions of the bra and panties. The blonde was staring at her seductively as she bit her bottom lip. Lexa meanwhile, was gawking at her wife, taking in every last detail of her body.</p>
<p>“See something you like,” Clarke asked in her sultry tone.</p>
<p>“No, I only see what I love, who I love,” Lexa said without a second thought as she felt her dick begin to stir and form a barely noticeable bulge.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come over here and prove it then,” Clarke said as she slowly undid the rope loosely holding the rob closed, slipped it off her shoulders and threw it to the floor.</p>
<p>Once Clarke was left in nothing but her matching bra and panties, that accentuated her baby bump beautifully, she laid back against the pillows. Her arms were above her head while her legs were outstretched but crossed at the ankle. Lexa was blown away by the sight of her wife and immediately started to approach their bed when Clarke stopped her.</p>
<p>“Not so fast. You’re a tad overdressed, don’t you think,” Clarke asked with a sexy arched brow and matching smirk.</p>
<p>Lexa couldn’t form words and instead nodded her head as she took off her belt and began untucking her polo from her pants. As she began to pull the polo up her torso, Clarke began to teasingly knead and squeeze her left breast causing Lexa to feel her dick to harden further as the bulge in her pants grew. Licking her lips, Lexa quickly removed the polo and moved to undo the button of her khakis but before she could do so, Clarke upped the ante and slowly uncrossed her ankles and slowly spread her legs, knees bent. Clarke continued spreading her legs until her pantie clad center was in clear view, except her center wasn’t exactly pantie clad. Instead of the pantie clad center Lexa expected, she was met with the breathtaking sight of Clarke’s glistening folds. Taking in the sight, Lexa instantly hardened the rest of the way making her now painfully hard in her pants.</p>
<p>Lexa stared at the sight of her wife’s glistening folds, as she stood unmoving, as she appeared to be in a trance like state, causing Clarke’s smirk to grow as she took in the hunger in Lexa’s eyes and the very noticeable and very large bulge in her pants. Instead of saying anything though, Clarke simply continued to knead her left breast while she trailed her right hand slowly down her body until she reached her wet folds. Watching Lexa swallow a lump in her throat as her eyes darkened to almost black, Clarke slid two fingers through her folds. She gathered some of her copious wetness before stroking herself a few times before using some of the wetness to rub around her clit before beginning to tease Lexa more by rubbing small circles around the already stiff bundle of nerves. Never breaking eye contact with Lexa, Clarke stopped her ministrations on her clit to dip her middle finger just inside her entrance, moaning in the way that always got Lexa going. Subconsciously Lexa licked her lips and palmed her bulge. Clarke then began to alternate between rubbing circles around her clit to dipping inside her entrance. Lexa could see Clarke’s wetness to grow even more, the more she masturbated herself. Finally, Clarke had had enough of teasing her wife, who was still in a trance like state as she continued to knead her bulge as she watched her. With a final filthy moan, Lexa’s eyes grew wide as Clarke removed her fingers and sucked the wetness off them then released them with a pop before doing a “come hither” motion that finally pulled Lexa from her trance as she quickly pulled off her sports bra and undid her pants before pushing them and her boxers all the way down so she could step out of them. Her rock hard erection slapped against her abs before settling to jut straight out, the head already red as pre-cum gathered at the tip. Lexa pumped her length a few a couple of times before finally speaking.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke, your panties, fuck their crotchless and you’re so fuck! Babe your dripping and fuck it,” Lexa nearly moans as closes the distance, and leaps onto the bed, being mindful of Clarke’s stomach, before crawling up to her wife and kissing her soundly in a truly earth-shattering kiss.</p>
<p>The kiss was full of passion, love, lust, hunger and pure need. Neither was sure who sought entrance first but within seconds, tongues clashed as they battled for dominance. Hands roamed as their tongues did battle. Lexa started out kneading Clarke’s breast gently, knowing her wife’s ample breasts that had only grown larger over the course of the pregnancy was sensitive as they began to prepare to feed their children. She then moved from gently kneading the Clarke’s breasts to trailing her hand down her torso, stopping briefly on the baby bump to lovingly caress it, before reaching dripping folds. Clarke meanwhile palmed and kneaded Lexa’s breasts, making sure to pinch and tweak the nipples, causing Lexa to moan into the kiss as Clarke did the same when Lexa reached her folds. Just as she felt Lexa begin to stroke her folds, she trailed her hand down and gathered the plentiful pre-cum gathering at Lexa’s tip and used it to be able to comfortably stroke the hard shaft.</p>
<p>Lexa had thought she’d win the ongoing tongue duel when she surprised Clarke by stoking her folds but she was so surprised by Clarke’s bold move to begin stroking every inch of her impossibly hard member that she gave Clarke the brief moment she needed to establish dominance. Becoming lost in her pleasure, Lexa relented and did not try to gain the dominance her wife now held and instead gave in to the feel of Clarke’s tongue against hers dancing a dance only they knew, the feel of her wife’s soft hand pumping her member and tweaking the head on each pass with just the right amount of pressure and the feel of her wife’s slick folds as she stroked the slit making sure to pay special attention to the clit with thumb. The pair continued this, only taking short breaks from kissing for air, for about five minutes before both women knew they were getting close but didn’t want to come yet.</p>
<p>“Lex, as much as I am loving this and love that you’re already close just from this; I don’t want you to cum like this. I want you to cum in my mouth,” Clarke said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“I was just going to say the same thing about you,” Lexa said just as breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Mhm great minds think alike.”</p>
<p>“That they do. God, Clarke, I haven’t it said it yet but you really know how to pull off a surprise and when I walked in the door and saw you lying her in your amazing lingerie; I swear my heart skipped a beat. You’re the most beautiful and sexiest woman alive, I swear it,” Lexa said seriously, love clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Lex, you’re always so sweet to me but I feel like a beached whale; it was a miracle to find lingerie that fit being this big,” Clarke said with a pout.</p>
<p>“No. You grow more beautiful each day. Seeing you carry our children is one of the best things I’ve ever gotten to witness and there is nothing sexier to me than you. Your body is literally performing a miracle every day you continue to grow our children and that is so sexy. And your natural curves are even more pronounced now which only adds to your beauty and how sexy you are. Everything about you is beautiful, Clarke, and everything about you is sexy,” Lexa said before rejoining their lips for another steamy kiss.</p>
<p>When the couple broke apart, the love and lust was evident in both women’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I need you Lex, I need you now,” Clarke moaned desperately.</p>
<p>“You have me babe. How do you want me?”</p>
<p>“I want your mouth but I want to suck you off too. Maybe…I don’t know if we can with my stomach but could we maybe try….”</p>
<p>“You want to try 69,” Lexa asked gently.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know my stomach is huge and I can’t exactly be on top right now but I don’t know maybe if you think you could…”</p>
<p>“Hey, Clarke, hey, it’s okay. Can you lay on your side comfortably?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my side is usually the most comfortable these days, why?”</p>
<p>“Lay on your side and I will too. I’ll move your top leg up and then we should be able to manage just find without you having to be uncomfortable. I know it’s not traditional but I think it would work.”</p>
<p>“I love you! God, I love you; you’re always thinking of ways to make things less strenuous on me,” Clarke said as she moved onto her side as fast as she could, eager to get her lips around Lexa and have Lexa’s lips on her.</p>
<p>“We may be celebrating but it’s not a celebration if we both aren’t fully enjoying this. Your comfort is the most important thing to me. If you’re not comfortable I won’t enjoy this and neither will you,” Lexa said lovingly as she moved to her side, making sure to line her member up with Clarke’s mouth and her face with Clarke’s center. “Is this position okay for you love?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering verbally, Clarke wrapped one arm around Lexa’s hip to rest on her firm ass as she moved her mouth forward and wrapped her tongue around the angry red head of the hard as steel cock before engulfing her mouth around it.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, Clarke,” Lexa moaned before lifting Clarke’s leg and swiping her tongue through dripping folds.</p>
<p>Clarke moaned around the head of Lexa’s cock when she felt the brunette’s tongue swipe through her folds, causing Lexa to lightly buck her hips forward pushing a few inches of her cock into Clarke’s mouth causing the girl to moan again. Clarke continued to swipe her tongue around the hard length as her free hand caressed the heavy balls. The blonde quickly began a steady pace of bobbing her head, making sure to suck around the tip and collect the steady amount of pre-cum on each pass. Each time she bobbed her head down Lexa’s length she took more inside her mouth until she was able to get all of Lexa’s cock in her mouth, with the head visible against her throat. Before pulling back each time, Clarke swallowed around her wife’s member, using all of her throat muscles to do so. Every time she swallowed around Lexa’s cock, the brunette would moan into the blonde’s folds.</p>
<p>As Clarke picked up her pace, Lexa continued to lick through Clarke’s folds. After doing that for a few minutes, she sucked the blonde’s stiff bundle of nerves into her mouth and began suck while teasing her entrance with the middle finger of her free hand. On a particularly rough suck of Clarke’s clit, Lexa fully entered her with her middle finger causing Clarke to deeply moan around Lexa’s cock.</p>
<p>Lexa knew she was going to cum before Clarke, she was too worked up from watching the blonde’s show earlier and with each moan around her member she felt her balls twitch, the tell-tale sign of her impending release. She began to steadily buck her hips gently into Clarke’s mouth, like she knew she enjoyed, as she doubled her efforts so she and Clarke could cum together. When she pulled her finger out, she quickly thrust back in with two fingers and gently pulled Clarke’s clit between her teeth before sucking it into her mouth once more, causing another moan from Clarke. Lexa increased the pace of her thrusts and started to curl her fingers against the spongy part of Clarke’s front fall to hit that sweet spot. She could feel Clarke’s walls begin to tremble around her as her hips started to flat out fuck Clarke’s mouth as the she continued to swallow around her, use her tongue and suck on the tip with just the right amount of pressure as she also gently squeezed Lexa’s heavy balls. Both women were quickly approaching their release but when Lexa withdrew her fingers and slammed back inside with three fingers before curling them against the sweet spot of Clarke’s front wall as she roughly sucked on her clit, Clarke’s walls spasmed around her fingers as they clamped down and Clarke came around her fingers. When Clarke felt herself fall over the edge she was in the middle of swallowing around Lexa’s member. With the tip just hitting the back of her throat, Clarke moaned her release and squeezed Lexa’s balls once more causing the brunette’s balls to instantly tighten and begin spurting thick ropes of cum into Clarke’s waiting mouth, which she gladly swallowed.</p>
<p>The couple helped each other down from their highs and once they did, Lexa carefully removed herself from Clarke’s mouth and withdrew her fingers and mouth from Clarke before gently setting the blonde’s leg back down and moving to lay on her back next to Clarke. Once Lexa was settled, Clarke moved to rest with her head against Lexa’s chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes as they each caught their breath, basking in the post coital bliss; it was only once they had caught their breath that they spoke.</p>
<p>“That was…that was amazing Lex. Having you in my mouth while you worked your magic on me was just…it was just amazing,” Clarke said as she placed a kiss to Lexa’s chest.</p>
<p>“It was really was; it was perfect. This was the perfect celebration for today,” Lexa said before placing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.</p>
<p>“Babe, you didn’t think this was the whole celebration, did you,” Clarke said as she moved to look Lexa in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Well yeah. I mean we just had amazing sex and you’re in my arms now so it’s perfect,” Lexa said sincerely.</p>
<p>Clarke felt her heart bursting with love for her wife hearing her words. She turned just a bit more on her side so she could properly look at Lexa before replying.</p>
<p>“I love that you think this was a perfect celebration and don’t expect more automatically and what we just did, it was perfect but, I’m not done with you yet.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, we don’t have to do more. Baby, I promise I am more than satisfied and just happy to have you in my arms.”</p>
<p>“I know you are baby but I want more; I want to not only celebrate more but I just want to be with you more. I want to feel you inside me,” Clarke says seriously as she moves her left hand to pump Lexa’s semi-hard cock.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you know I always want to be with you but what about the kids? We were able to keep each other quiet before but…”</p>
<p>“The kids are having a sleepover with Emma. Alex is able to stay with her and Nate tonight since it’s not the night before a game so they’re all in their apartment on the twelfth floor,” Clarke said as she continued to pump Lexa’s quickly hardening cock.</p>
<p>“So we’re all alone?”</p>
<p>“Completely alone.”</p>
<p>“And you’re sure? I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or overexert yourself.”</p>
<p>“I love how concerned and caring you are but I promise you I want this, I’m up for it and if something doesn’t feel good, I promise to tell you.”</p>
<p>“In that case, how do you want me Mrs. Woods,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You tell me, Commander,” Clarke purred.</p>
<p>“First, this has got to go,” Lexa said as she reached around to Clarke’s back and undid her bra before helping the blonde slip it off.</p>
<p>“No what?”</p>
<p>“Now, you get on your hands and knees but put a pillow under your stomach so you’re completely comfortable. If you don’t like something or want to switch positions just tell me, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Clarke was positioned comfortably on her hands and knees with a pillow cradling her stomach.</p>
<p>“Are you comfortable, my love,” Lexa asked as she kissed down Clarke’s spine.</p>
<p>“Mhm, very. I just need you.”</p>
<p>“You have me,” Lexa said as moved into the proper position and began kneading Clarke’s ass before bringing a hand to her slit. “Fuck babe you’re still so wet.”</p>
<p>“It’s what you do to me. I need you Lex.”</p>
<p>“You have me; you always have me.”</p>
<p>As she spoke, Lexa wrapped a hand around the base of her erect member to swipe it through drenched folds so she was properly lubricated to ensure the most comfortable experience for her wife. With her free hand gently gripping Clarke’s hip, Lexa lined the head of member up and gently pushed it inside warm, tight walls.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, baby. Keep going Lex, I can take more.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, you feel so good Clarke.”</p>
<p>Lexa continued to slowly push inside until she was fully sheathed inside. She gave Clarke a few moments to adjust but when she felt the blonde push her ass firmly against her pelvis she knew her love was ready for her to move. Lexa pulled out about half-way before pushing back in and repeated that several times before Clarke’s breathy moan of, “more” had her pulling out until only the head remained before slamming back in to the hilt.</p>
<p>“More, Lex, more,” Clarke moaned as Lexa set a steady pace.</p>
<p>“You’re gripping me so tight already. Fuck, Clarke, it’s like you’re already trying to empty me. Fuck, you feel good.”</p>
<p>Lexa continued to pick up the pace as Clarke’s moans grew louder and after a few minutes she snaked her free hand around to Clarke’s chest and began to gently knead her breast and tweaker her nipple. This new stimulation caused the blonde’s breath the hitch before her moans increased in volume once more. As Lexa continued her ministrations, Clarke began to push herself backwards each time Lexa pushed in, causing both women to let loose filthy moans from the pleasure. Clarke found that she climaxed easier now than she had before being pregnant and could tell she was going to cum any moment. She tried to stave off her release but Lexa, by this point, was pounding into her from behind relentlessly and hitting every sweet spot inside her walls, making Clarke shudder from the bursts of pure pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yes! Right there Lex!”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby. You feel so good, so fucking good!”</p>
<p>The only sounds heard throughout the room were those of the pairs moans and words of passion accompanied by the sound of slapping skin as Lexa continued to pound into Clarke. Feeling her wife’s walls begin to flutter, Lexa removed her hand from Clarke’s breast and moved it to her clit. Lexa rubbed tight circles around Clarke’s clit and within moments she felt her walls clamp down around her cock as they spasmed.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m coming!! Fuck, Lex!”</p>
<p>“Yes baby, I feel it. Come on my cock babe.”</p>
<p>Clarke completely tumbled over the edge and came hard on Lexa’s cock but the brunette did not let up; she continued to thrust into her wife and fuck her through her orgasm.</p>
<p>“Lex! Fuck, what are you…oh God, I’m gonna come again!”</p>
<p>Lexa was relentless and didn’t let up her thrusting when Clarke’s orgasm hit; instead she continued to fuck her wife through her release as she transitioned to small gentle circles around her clit so she didn’t become too sensitive. Feeling Lexa continue to pound into her though, send Clarke straight into a second orgasm just as the first was lessening.</p>
<p>“I’m coming again! Shit! Lexa!!!!!”</p>
<p>As Lexa felt a new wave of cum from her wife’s delectable pussy, she felt her cock thicken and her balls tighten. Rooting herself as deep as she could get, Lexa’s release worked its way up her shaft until it erupted from the tip in a furious, but steady stream of hot, thick cum. Lexa painted Clarke’s walls white with her seed as the blonde continued to work through her latest orgasm.</p>
<p>“Clarke! Fuck,” Lexa moaned as your cock continued to erupt with even more seed as she worked through her orgasm.</p>
<p>When the pair came down from their highs, Lexa gently pulled her softening member out and then helped Clarke turn so she could lie on her back. Once satisfied that Clarke was comfortable, Lexa move the pillow that had been underneath Clarke and then retreated to the ensuite to get a wet washcloth to clean her love up. Returning to Clarke, Lexa placed a sweet kiss to her lips before moving towards the foot of the bed, gently moving Clarke’s legs apart and very gently cleaning her up. She then disposed of the cloth in the hamper and returned to the ensuite to clean herself up before returning to the bed and settling next to Clarke. Clarke quickly moved into Lexa’s arms, with her head on the brunette’s shoulder as the pair basked in the bliss surrounding them for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“If this is the celebration I get after winning a group round game, I can only imagine what kind of celebration there will be when we win the gold,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh hush,” Clarke said swatting Lexa’s shoulder. “When you win the gold, there will be a celebration, of that you can be assured. I know this was a celebration but you still made me feel like the most cherished person on the planet.”</p>
<p>“Because you are. You’re my wife and I love you and our children more than anyone else in the universe. Just because we’re celebrating an accomplishment of mine doesn’t mean that I’m not going to focus on your needs and comfort. If you’re not enjoying yourself or you’re not comfortable then it’s not a celebration for me. Your wants and needs will always take precedent babe.”</p>
<p>“God, I love you. I feel the same you know; I love making love to you but part of what makes me love it so much is knowing that you’re loving it too.”</p>
<p>“I love you Clarke. Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>“You’re thanking me for sex now Lexa,” Clarke asked with an arched brow.</p>
<p>“No. I mean yes, thank you for another round of amazing sex but I meant thank you for all of this; for setting this up with the card out front and the candles just all of it, thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I think you’ve fucked me into oblivion though with those back-to-back orgasms because I’m sleepy now,” Clarke pouted.</p>
<p>“Mhm, close your eyes baby and we can both go to sleep then.”</p>
<p>“Hold me?”</p>
<p>“Always, Clarke, always,” Lexa said as she held Clarke a little tighter and closed her eyes as she and Clarke drifted off to a peaceful slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After their explosive night together, the couple enjoyed a lazy morning in bed which included another round of mind-blowing sex before they went downstairs to the apartment given to Nate and Emma as Alex’s family, even though Alex was primarily staying there with them, and enjoyed breakfast together. After thanking their friends for watching the twins, the couple offered to watch Emma the following night so Alex and Nate could celebrate that win in private and the couple happily accepted the offer.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed quickly as they all had lunch with the team and their families before the team had a final practice before their game against South Korea the next day. Before they knew it, Lexa and Clarke found themselves going to sleep for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the couple woke the next day, it was to Aden and Madi crawling onto the bed shouting, “it’s game day”. The family enjoyed a light breakfast together before Lexa had to head to the stadium. A couple of hours later, Clarke was in the team’s box with the twins, Raven, Octavia, Luna, Abby, Indra, Nyko, Madison and Felix. Lincoln and Anya had insisted on staying at the house alone to watch Hope so the rest of their family could enjoy the game but the pair were of course watching live from the home theater. While her family was getting settled in the box, Lexa was preparing for her second Olympic match that was set to begin momentarily.</p>
<p>It was finally time for the US to face off against South Korea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Chapter 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the estate, Lincoln and Anya had the pre-game coverage playing as Hope enjoyed a bottle but neither adult was really paying attention to the coverage until they heard Lexa’s name.</p>
<p>“Andrew, what did you make of all the press coverage of Lexa Woods and her family following the US’ win against Sweden?”</p>
<p>“I thought it was heartwarming. We may be here to cover the Women’s Soccer Tournament but, the People article said it best when they said, ‘we often only see athletes and coaches as just that, athletes and coaches. Lexa Woods, however reminds us that athletes and coaches are still people with families of their own who simply want to do well for their families. The picture that we all have seen by now of Lexa kneeling and kissing her pregnant wife’s stomach, shows us all how no matter how big a moment is in an athlete’s or coach’s wife, at the end of the day it is love for family that matters most.’ Far too often we do think of athletes and coaches as just that and we forget that they have lives too and if we do think of their families we don’t often think of our athletes and coaches as doting family members and that’s unfair to them. Lexa Woods, reminded the world that it doesn’t matter how big of a moment you have as an athlete or a coach because at the end of the day family comes first. I think the picture of Lexa kissing her pregnant wife’s stomach just reminded us all that athletes and coaches are people too. And you have to admit Tom, seeing a woman who had just made history as both an Olympic coach and athlete step off the field to share that moment with her wife instead of being showered with praise and celebrations on the field the whole time tells us everything we need to know about the character of Lexa Woods.”</p>
<p>“I completely agree with you Andrew. This family first mentality is held by many athletes and coaches but we just don’t get to see it but I am glad we have gotten this wonder glimpse into Lexa Woods’ family and something tells me we will continue to see adorable family moments from her for years to come as she and Alex Morgan have made it quite clear that family comes first for anyone working for or playing on the NWSL team, the Polis Warriors, that they will be coaching.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. For those who knew nothing of Lexa Woods except her past as a player and/or CEO and President of Trikru, Inc., or her new status as a star Olympic player and coach, they most certainly know now that Lexa Woods may be a working woman but she is a family woman. This quote from Lexa in the US Team’s interview Saturday night sums this up perfectly. When asked if making history as an Olympic coach and athlete was the highlight of her life so far, Lexa said, ‘I am grateful for the opportunity to coach the US Women’s Olympic Soccer Team and to play on that same team; it is a dream come true and the fact that I’ve made Olympic history is icing on the cake but no matter how well we do in the tournament the highlights of my life will always be meeting me wife, becoming a mother to our beautiful twins, getting married and becoming a mother to our triplets who we are so excited to welcome later this summer. My family will always be the highlight of my life.’ I think it’s wonderful to see someone who frankly has become America’s Sweetheart overnight and who’s family has reached Kardashian level interest. It wouldn’t surprise me if E! or another network attempts to get the Woods family to do a reality show of their own after this,” Andrew said with a chuckle at the end.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Linc, are you hearing this,” Anya asked as she turned her attention from the screen to her brother.</p>
<p>“I am. I knew those pictures and articles after the game Saturday were popular but I didn’t expect the love for Lexa to be this much or for people to be this interested in her family.”</p>
<p>“It’s great, they’ve all been so well received by the world but it’s just surreal. I mean do you really think a network would actually reach out to them about having their own show?”</p>
<p>“They could. In recent years, women’s soccer has gained popularity, especially through star players like Alex, Hope and Sam but also through real life couples like Ali and Ashlyn so if a network thinks there would be viewership I could see a network or two approaching them but I don’t see Lexa or Clarke being onboard with a reality show. They may not mind the media coverage right now because it’s the Olympics but I can’t see them being okay with or wanting a camera crew following them and the kids around, especially the kids,” Lincoln said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right. The only thing I could see them agreeing too tv wise would maybe be a documentary type limited series to promote women’s soccer or to show how your sex, gender, sexual orientation, etc. doesn’t matter because anyone can achieve anything.”</p>
<p>“True. Lexa and Clarke are suckers, in the best way, for showing kids, especially girls and members of the LGBTQIA+ community, that they can do anything they set their minds too.”</p>
<p>“That they are, Anya. So, do you want to tell me the real reason you insisted on staying here with me and Hope today?”</p>
<p>“Smooth segway, Linc, smooth,” Anya said with an eye roll.</p>
<p>“Well it’s not like you were going to freely offer the information so what is it?”</p>
<p>“I just…I’m scared of becoming a mother. I’m scared I won’t know what to do so I thought spending some more time with Hope could help prepare me for caring for a baby because if I wait to get experience with Sprout, Kit and Squid, Raven will see because she’s going to be all over those three because they’re her sister’s kids, so she’ll see I’m terrible at it and then she won’t want to raise Elio with me and I can’t screw this up Linc,” Anya finally admitted as her shoulders deflated.</p>
<p>“Ahn, it’s normal to be scared. Raven will not think any less of you for not automatically knowing what to do with an infant. No parent has all the answers; we all figure it out as we go. If you want to spend more time with Hope though you can but don’t use my daughter as a means to your ends.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I…crap, I’m sorry Lincoln. I didn’t mean to imply I only wanted to spend time with Hope for practice. I love Hope just as much as I love Aden and Madi. Yes, I thought I could learn more about caring for a baby with Hope but I want to spend time with her and bond. I want her to reach for me like she does with Lexa and I want her to want to be held by me like she likes to be held by Clarke and Lexa and obviously, you, Luna and Octavia. I just feel like she doesn’t have a bond with me and if I can’t bond with my own newborn niece how am I supposed to get my own child to bond with me?”</p>
<p>“Anya, you’re letting your worst fears control you. Hope loves you; if she didn’t she’d scream when you pick her up. You see her reach for Lexa so often because after Octavia, Lexa was the first family member she met. Lexa’s the one who held her all the way here from Portland and made her feel safe when she was suddenly without her mommy. That experience for Hope instantly bonded her to Lexa and I think they’ll always have a special bond even if neither of them ever understands it. And Clarke? Well, Clarke was one of the first family members she met too plus she’s pregnant and I’m pretty sure Hope senses that and it makes her feel safe. You can’t compare your relationship with Hope to anyone else's just like I can’t compare my relationship with Aden and Madi to yours. We all have our own special relationships with each other.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re right logically but I’m afraid, and I hate admitting that. Do you think I’ll be able to bond with Elio and be a good mother,” Anya asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“The fact that you’re worried about bonding with your child and being a good parent shows that you will bond with your child and you’ll be an amazing mother because you’ll put in the effort,” Lincoln said sincerely as he got up to put Hope in the portable crib.</p>
<p>“Thanks Lincoln. I’m sorry I freaked out there, I just don’t want to mess this up.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t and I know you won’t. Oh, look, the teams are coming out,” Lincoln said bringing the his and Anya’s attention back to the screen and the match their sister was about to play in.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lincoln and Anya were watching the pre-game broadcast at the estate, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Luna, Abby, Indra, Nyko, Madison, Felix, Aden and Madi were in the box waiting for the game to begin. The announcers could be heard giving their pre-game broadcast but no one in the box was really listening as they were all too busy talking amongst themselves about their family members on the team and their hopes for the game. Clarke watched as her children were intently with Nate and Emma talking excitedly while the rest of her family was scattered around the box having similarly exciting conversations themselves. What really caught Clarke’s eye though was the way Felix and Madison appeared to dance around each other ever since they were reunited two days earlier. The blonde had been surprised when Madison slapped the man before sobbing in his arms and ever since she has watched Felix follow Madison with his eyes that held a longing look and Madison attempt to steal secret glances at Felix with a similar longing look. Despite this though, she had barely seen the two speak since Saturday and when they did it looked awkward and lasted less than fifteen seconds. Clarke knew there had to be history of some sort there but she just wasn’t sure how extensive or serious that history was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her mother-in-law come to stand next to her.</p>
<p>“You’re wondering what the story is with Felix and my sister, aren’t you,” Indra asked knowingly which caused Clarke to jump slightly as she hadn’t expected anyone to be standing next to her.</p>
<p>“You scared me Indra,” Clarke said with a slight chuckle, “but yes I am wondering what the story is.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s up to them to tell you all the details but when Gus and I got together we decided to have a family dinner with both our families so everyone could meet. Gus, Felix, Madison and I were all in our early twenties then and Felix and Madison hit off that night. Within a month, they were an official couple. I swear, Clarke, I had never seen my sister happier than when she was with Felix. They stayed together until just after Lincoln was born. They had actually gotten engaged not long before Gus and I found out we were expecting Lincoln but fate had other plans for them. It’s been clear to me though that they never stopped loving each other and if my sister’s reaction to seeing him again and their longing looks are any indication, I’d say they both still love each other to this day.”</p>
<p>“Lexa never mentioned that Madison and Felix used to be together, much less engaged.”</p>
<p>“She was only two when they split and Anya was four so neither of them remembered and honestly that was probably for the best because I think it would have been too confusing for them had they remembered the time Aunt Madison and Uncle Felix were together,” Indra said sadly.</p>
<p>“I get that. Why did their engagement end? I mean, it’s clear as day that they have feelings for each other so I just don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“The answer to that question is something they will have to tell you because it is not my story to tell.”</p>
<p>Before Clarke could reply though, Aden and Madi came barreling into her legs to point towards the tunnel where the South Korean teams was running out of and onto the field for their entrance.</p>
<p>“Look, Mama! Mommy’s going to be coming out next,” Aden happily squealed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she said she’ll be up front with Aunty Alex again so we’ll see Mommy as soon as they come out,” Madi added happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright team, before we head out I just want to say a few things. I continue to be impressed by you all each and every day. I know the media has been relentless in their declarations that this will be an easy game for us but do not get comfortable and do not rest on your laurels. This may be South Korea’s first appearance in the women’s soccer tournament at the Summer Olympics but that just means they want this more because they’ve never been here. Do not underestimate this squad. Lexa, do you have anything to add before we head out,” Vlatko asked his assistant coach and newest star player.</p>
<p>“Two things. First, as Coach said, do not underestimate this team. I’ve spent hours watching game tapes of this team and they are fighters; they’re hungry for the win and they will be pulling out all the stops to try and get it. Second, no matter how much they want this win, we want it more and by working together and standing united as a team we will win today. So, lets get out there and show South Korea that as talented as they are, the US will not be suffering a loss today,” Lexa said confidently earning claps and cheers from the team.</p>
<p>“You all heard our coaches so lets get out their and kick some ass,” Alex said as she, Lexa and Vlatko led the team out to the tunnel so the match could get underway.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you are just joining us, the United States versus South Korea group round match in the Women’s Olympic Soccer Tournament is about to get underway! In case you missed the first round of the tournament the standings are as follows, in Group A, the US beat Sweden 5-0 and South Korea beat New Zealand 3-2. In Group B, Chile beat Great Britain 3-2 and Brazil and the Netherlands came to a 1-1 draw. In Group C, Japan beat Australia 4-2 and Canada beat Zambia 2-1,” Tom announced.</p>
<p>“That’s right, Tom, and as a reminder in the group rounds the number of points earned is what determines which teams make the knockout round. Winning a match is worth three points, a draw is worth one point and a loss is worth zero points. The top two finishers in each group will advance to the knockout round as will the overall top two third place finishers,” Andrew announced.</p>
<p>“And now, the moment you have all been waiting for. Introducing first, the team from South Korea led by Coach Yoon Deok-yeo and Captain Cho So-hyun,” Tom announced as the South Korean team ran out of the tunnel and towards their bench to the sounds of claps and cheers from the section with fans of the team.</p>
<p>“Now, introducing the US team led by Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, Assistant Coach and Starter Lexa Woods and Captain Alex Morgan,” Andrew announced as the US team ran out of the tunnel and towards their bench to the sounds of thunderous applause and cheers since they were the home team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the teams settled at the benches and the national anthem was sung by Nick Jonas, the teams prepared for the announcement of the starting lineups.</p>
<p>“First, starting for the team from South Korea we have goalkeeper Kang Ga-ae; defenders Lee Eun-mi, Jeong Yeong-a, Kim Do-yeon and Lim Seon-joo; midfielders Cho So-hyun, Lee Min-a and Moon Mi-ra; and forwards Ji So-yun, Jung Seol-bin and Yeo Min-ji,” Tom said as the starters all got up and lined up when their name was called.</p>
<p>“And starting for the United States we have goalkeeper Hope Solo; defenders Ali Krieger, Kelley O’Hara, Emily Sonnett and Abby Dahlkemper; midfielders Samantha Mewis, Julie Ertz and Rose Lavelle; and forwards Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods and Christen Press,” Andrew said as the starters lined up and exchanged high-fives when their name was called.</p>
<p>After the starting lineups were announced, the teams returned to their benches for a final huddle before kickoff but during that time the announcers continued discussing the starting lineups.</p>
<p>“Fantastic starting lineups for both teams but what I think is important to distinguish is the methodology used by each team when deciding who starts. As we see with many teams, including South Korea, the starting lineup does not change. However, the US takes advantages of its entire top tier roster. Every player on every team here is worthy of starting but the US is one of the few that will rotate a few players each game in an attempt to make sure no one player is overworked or become rundown. They do not rotate everyone to ensure there will always be at least one fresh player available to sub in if needed but you cannot deny that this method also keeps teams guessing about what to expect from this US squad,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“I think that’s part of the appeal of the US’ method because it makes it nearly impossible to determine on any given day which players will be starting. A team could spend all their time preparing for one lineup, only to arrive at the match to see the US utilizing a different lineup. Now Andrew, if you were a betting man which team would you pick as the winners of this match,” Tom asked.</p>
<p>“South Korea has made a lot of incredible strides this year however, the US has been steadily at the top of their game and the addition of Lexa Woods seems to have only increased their abilities so I think the US has this one,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“I agree with that analysis but I think the success of the US team is what will drive South Korea to play some of the best soccer of their lives so I’m just not sure who will be coming out of this with the win,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Well we are about to find out Tom, because it’s kickoff time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The US won possession at kickoff with Christen making a breakaway immediately. She was closing in on the goal, when South Korean defender Lim Seon-joo came at her from the right forcing her to make a quick half turn towards the left where she quickly passed the ball to Rose. Rose make a break for the left side of the field but was met with resistance from Lee Eun-mi, who managed to steal the ball with Rose attempted to fake right. Lee Eun-mi, moved up the field to give herself a bit of space from Rose but Sam and Julie were on her immediately with Sam successfully stealing the ball back for the US. Sam did not keep the ball long though and instead passed to Lexa who was set up just outside the goal box without a single South Korean player in her immediate vicinity. Seeing Lexa shrug her shoulders up, Sam knew her teammate and coach was telling her to send the ball in high so she could hit a header in her attempt to score for the US. Sam nodded subtly in understand and kicked the ball arching high in the sky towards Lexa who jumped at the right moment and hit the ball with her head and with perfect accuracy sent the ball straight into the top left corner of the goal.</p>
<p>“Goal! For the second game in a row, Lexa Woods has score the first goal for the US! In the sixth minute Lexa Woods has scored bringing the score to 1-0 in favor of the US,” Andrew announced for the crowd as Lexa’s teammates swarmed her to briefly celebrate.</p>
<p>Once the team finished their brief celebration, Lexa looked towards the box where she knew her family was and kissed her palm before placing it to her heart as a loving gesture towards her family, which of course made Clarke swoon when she saw it and the kids cheer when Clarke explained that was Mommy’s way of saying she made the goal for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When kickoff occurred to restart play, South Korea gained possession but was unable to score a goal. The teams kept going back and forth without scoring for most of the first half. Whenever the US would get close to the goal a pair South Korean defenders would seemingly come out of nowhere and manage to steal the ball. Each time the South Korean’s would get anywhere near the goal though, the US would appear with its defenders or sometimes midfielders and forwards and steal the ball right back. In the thirty-eighth minute, though something different happened.</p>
<p>In the thirty-eighth minute the South Korean team had possession and Moon Mi-ra was closing in on the goal. Hope, who was familiar to Moon Mi-ra’s play style came out from the goal to quickly stop any chance Moon Mi-ra had of scoring a goal. However, when Moon Mi-ra realized what was happening, she was only feet from Hope and quickly spun around looking for an open teammate to pass the ball too and inadvertently sent her elbow flying into Hope’s nose. The referee blew their whistle instantly when she saw blood on Hope’s hands as she covered her face. Hope was quickly ushered off the field and back to the locker room so their team doctor could assess the injury. Moon Mi-ra had apologized to Hope before she was ushered off the field and Hope had waved her off understanding that these things happen sometimes. It was unclear if Hope would be returning to the game but in the interim, Ashlyn Harris took over in the goal for the US. When Ashlyn stepped on the pitch, she and Ali made US Olympic history as the first married couple actively playing in an Olympic match for the same team which send wild cheers and applause through the stands as fans heard that bit of news.</p>
<p>Once the crowd died down, play resumed and within thirty seconds Moon Mi-ra attempted to score for her team but Ashlyn had been paying attention to their opponent’s playing style and new beyond a shadow of a doubt that Moon Mi-ra would attempt to send the ball into the bottom right corner and dove as soon as the attempt was made, easily catching the ball. Ashlyn went to throw the ball to her wife, but before she could do so, an overeager opponent rushed forward towards Ashlyn earning the US a penalty kick due to the South Korean player charging the goalie who had the ball in her hands. In a surprise turn though, at Lexa’s choosing, Ali took the penalty kick.</p>
<p>“What a surprise we have here, ladies and gentlemen! Instead of Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods or Christen Press taking the penalty kick, defender Ali Krieger is taking the kick,” Andrew announced with surprise clear in his voice.</p>
<p>When Ali stepped up to take the penalty kick, silence took over the stands as the anticipation mounted as Ali pulled her foot back and followed through sending the ball into the air. It felt like time stood still for a few moments before the ball went straight into the top center of the net making the crowd go wild as they cheered.</p>
<p>“She has done it! Ali Krieger has scored the second goal of the match for the US through a penalty kick bringing the score to 2-0 in favor of the US,” Tom announced as the team swarmed Ali to celebrate her goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the match resumed the back and forth that the first half largely feature. Even after the short break between halves, neither team was able to score. Ashlyn stopped each shot headed her way as did South Korean goalkeeper Kang Ga-ae. In the final minute of the game though, South Korea sent a Hail Mary kick towards the goal and for a moment fans were not sure if the goal was made or not but when Ashlyn popped up from the ground, firmly holding the ball in her hands. When everyone saw that Ashlyn had saved the ball and prevented the goal, they went wild in support of their beloved US team but Ashlyn did not have the chance to celebrate as she immediately had to throw the ball to Sam who was open. Sam had no more than caught the ball when the referee blew their whistle to indicate the end of the game, and the crowd went wild.</p>
<p>“THE US HAS DONE IT AGAIN! THE US WINS 2-0!!!!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Chapter 119</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short fluffy chapter, with a little plot, to lead us into the final group round match. I hope you all enjoy it and as always thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THE US HAS DONE IT AGAIN! THE US WINS 2-0!!!!!!”</p>
<p>The second the game was officially over and the US was announced the winner, the crowd went wild. Chants of, “USA! USA! USA!” could be heard as the team formed a huddle on the field, jumping up and down together celebrating their second win of the tournament. While the team was celebrating on the field, their family members in the box were celebrating as well as they waited to be led down to the field.</p>
<p>“Mommy won! Mommy won! Mommy won, Mama,” Aden cheered.</p>
<p>“We won! Mommy won! We won,” Madi cheered alongside her brother.</p>
<p>“That’s my baby girl, scoring a goal and winning the game,” an emotional Indra said through tears of joy.</p>
<p>“Go Lex! That’s our girl,” an equally emotional Nyko cheered.</p>
<p>“See her play in person again…God, it’s like she never stopped,” Madison said as she tried to follow Lexa’s movements on the field.</p>
<p>“She’s a star, always has been,” Felix said fondly as he joined Madison in watching their niece on the field.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“Don’t do what? Don’t agree that our niece is an amazing soccer player?”</p>
<p>“Don’t act like everything is magically okay between us.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it could be but you haven’t wanted to talk to me since I came back. I’m not going anywhere Mads so we should talk.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t the time or place and you know that.”</p>
<p>“And when will be the time? We can’t keep going on like this. Clarke has already figured out that there’s something we’re not telling them and we both know she’ll tell Lexa because those two don’t keep secrets. Those two care about this family so much and they won’t let this go until they know why we aren’t one big happy family now.”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to say, Felix? Do you want me to tell you I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your apologies. I just wanted to understand what changed. I knew something was going on with you and I just wanted you to open up to me and lean on me for support but you didn’t. Instead you pushed me away and ended our relationship. You told me I meant nothing to you, threw your engagement ring at my head and then never spoke to me again. I didn’t find out the truth until I got home a year ago, Madison. I didn’t find out until I got home and was finally given the letter you sent that had been intercepted by my handler shortly after I went undercover. So I’m sorry if this is hard for you, but this is all fairly fresh for me; what happened twenty-four years ago, that you finally wrote about twelve years ago may as well have happened yesterday for me, and I just want you to have a real conversation with me about it. Please think about it,” Felix said sadly as he moved to rejoin the main gathering of the family who were all huddled together as they happily cheered for the US’ win, leaving a heartbroken looking Madison watching from her place by the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the teams shook hands, Team USA was met by the sight of their loved ones running onto the field. Unlike the last game, Lexa managed to evade reporters so she could go straight to her family. When Aden and Madi spotted her, they managed to pull away from Clarke and ran towards Lexa at full speed. With a practiced ease however, Lexa caught her children as they launched themselves at her and hugged them close to her chest as she placed a kiss to each of their heads.</p>
<p>“You won Mommy,” Madi excitedly said as soon as she was in Lexa’s arms.</p>
<p>“And you played soooooo good,” Aden added just as excitedly as his sister.</p>
<p>“We did win and thank you bud. It was a tough game but knowing you guys and Mama were in the stands watching gave me the strength to play as I did,” Lexa told her children seriously.</p>
<p>“Really,” Madi asked surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes, really. The two of you, Sprout, Kit, Squid and Mama make me want to be the best possible version of myself I can be and that makes me a better player so really you helped me win by being here.”</p>
<p>“Mama! Mommy said we helped her win,” Aden told Clarke as she approached the group.</p>
<p>“She did, did she,” Clarke asked with a knowing look.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Mommy said that the three of us and Sprout, Kit and Squid make her wanna be the best she can be and that makes her play better so that means we helped,” Madi proudly explained.</p>
<p>“Well then, I’m glad we could help. Congratulations on the win baby, I love you,” Clarke said sweetly as she leaned in and kissed Lexa chastely.</p>
<p>“Thank you, babe. I love you too,” Lexa said before crouching down so the twins could stand on their own as she moved into a kneeling position in front of Clarke. “And I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss* I know you could see the game but I played for you three as much as I played for Aden, Madi and Mama. I can’t wait til you three get to be at a game in person with your brother and sister and Mama too. I hope all the noise from the match didn’t upset you three but if it did, know that everything is okay and even when I’m not right there to help soothe you, I am always with you. Mommy will always be here for you no matter what. I love you all so much,” Lexa said before placing three more kisses to Clarke’s stomach followed by six more kisses, three from Madi and three from Aden, as they mimicked their mommy and told the babies they’d always be there for them too and they loved them lots.</p>
<p>When Lexa stood up after the sweet and intimate moment, she realized Clarke had tears in her eyes as she looked at Lexa and the twins adoringly.</p>
<p>“Awe babe, don’t cry,” Lexa said as she immediately wrapped her wife up in her arms as close as she could without putting too much pressure on her stomach.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re always so sweet to the babies and then Madi and Aden watch you fawn over them and they mimic you and it just fills my heart with so much love for you and our children. I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else,” Clarke said into Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette continued to hold her close.</p>
<p>“You never have to imagine going through any of this with anyone else again because I will always be here. I love you, our children and our family more than anything in the universe.”</p>
<p>“I know you do Lex and we love you just as much.”</p>
<p>“We’re all here too, you know,” Raven said with mock annoyance in her voice, as she effectively put an end to the couple’s moment.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Rae,” Clarke said clearly annoyed with her sister as she disentangled herself from Lexa.</p>
<p>“Well the rest of us are here too and want our chance to congratulate the Commander,” Raven said teasingly.</p>
<p>“That nickname may have made a comeback in the mainstream media and amongst the fans while I play but Clarke is the only one who gets to call me that outside of a game,” Lexa said seriously.</p>
<p>“Well, Lexa,” Raven said with an emphasis on Lexa’s name, “I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you that you played amazingly.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rae,” Lexa said sincerely as she hugged her sister-in-law.</p>
<p>“You did good Lex. The US now has the clear lead in Group A so keep up the good work and secure the first place finish going into the knockout round,” Octavia said as she hugged her friend.</p>
<p>“Thanks, O. And that’s the plan. If we win the group we have a 66% chance of facing one of the two third place finishers that advance which statistically puts us in the best position for making the gold medal match. And before any of you say it, I know we finished first in the group round in 2016 then faced third place finisher Sweden and lost in the knockouts but we’ve already proven that won’t be happening again. We will win the gold this year,” Lexa said confidently.</p>
<p>“I believe in you Lexa. You were fantastic today and I think you can win the gold,” Luna said as she hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Luna,” Lexa said as she turned towards her mother who was clearly trying to hold something back.</p>
<p>“You were great sweetie. Seeing you play in person again it was just…your dad would be so proud of you, you were amazing,” Indra said with emotion clear on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad you could come to the game Mom. I have to believe he’s here with us in spirit and no matter what he’s always in our hearts,” Lexa said as she hugged her mother close.</p>
<p>When Lexa finally let go of her mother a few moments later, it was clear that everyone was feeling the heaviness of the moment but they couldn’t dwell on it long as Felix broke through the heaviness to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“You know kiddo, I believe I taught you the shoulder shrug to signal you wanted to do a header,” the man said with a chuckle that caused everyone else to laugh too.</p>
<p>“What can I say, sometimes the simplest of gestures are best for in-game communication.”</p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” Felix said hugging his niece.</p>
<p>“You really were amazing Lexa. I’m glad I could be here to see it in person,” Nyko said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Pops,” Lexa said as she accepted the man’s hug.</p>
<p>“They’re all right, Lexa, you played so well today; your whole team played so well,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“Thanks Aunt Madison,” Lexa said as she finished her round of hugging all of her family members.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lexa had been able to hug each of her family members, the group continued to soak in the moment on the field alongside the other team members and their families. Several minutes later, Lexa and the team headed back to the locker room to get showered and changed before Lexa and Vlatko headed to the post-game press conference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The press conference ran much the same as the previous one, with the press asking questions about the game and Vlatko and Lexa’s thoughts going forward as well as their thoughts regarding whether or not they’d win the gold. The final question though, was unexpected.</p>
<p>“Lexa, in light of your recent rise to fame what do you say regarding reports that E! may be interested in giving you your own reality show?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to coach and play soccer and that is where my focus is during the games not worrying about hypothetical television deals. However, as much as I enjoy getting my story out there and helping others by raising awareness, I do not see any universe where my wife and I are willing to expose our children to the lifestyle of reality tv stars. We want our children to have a normal childhood. I appreciate everyone who is interested in my life and my family’s life but our family life is private and will be staying that way.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all the time we have for today and we Lexa and I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday after we beat New Zealand,” Vlatko said before he and Lexa left the state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You handled that last question like a champ, Lexa,” Vlatko told the brunette as he squeezed her shoulder as a sign of support.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Don’t get me wrong, I love that I can bring awareness to the LGBTQIA+ community, and especially show those who are intersex like me that they can achieve anything they want to but I have no desire to have my own tv show.”</p>
<p>“I completely understand. Go enjoy the rest of today with Clarke and the kids and I’ll see you tomorrow Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Vlatko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa did manage to return home, she found her wife and the three children underneath a blanket fort in the living room. Lexa was quick to join them and she spent the rest of the day simply being with Clarke, Aden, Madi and Emma.</p>
<p>The following day, Lexa enjoyed breakfast with the trio before dropping Emma off to Nate as she and Alex headed to the pitch for a final practice session before the faced New Zealand. By the time practice was over, every member of the team felt confident that they could, and would, beat New Zealand. That night, they all went to sleep more determined than ever to keep winning so they’d be the ones at the top of the podium when the tournament was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The following morning, Lexa woke up around 5am, and easily maneuvered herself so she could have her customary morning conversation with her unborn children.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my littlest angels,” Lexa began as she placed three soft kisses to Clarke’s stomach. “It’s game day! Today we play New Zealand and then later tonight we’ll know for sure which teams make it to the next round but right now we have the most points in our group so we’re really playing to determine if we advance in first place or second. I obviously want us to advance in first place so I’m going to do everything in my power to win. I really wish you guys could watch the game but I promise to show you the video footage one day. Aunty O, is meeting me here in about twenty minutes so we can go on a run before breakfast since the game isn’t until this afternoon but don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it. I love you guys so much and can’t wait to hold you in my arms,” she finished before placing three more soft kisses to Clarke’s stomach and then leaving the bed to get ready for her run with Octavia ahead of the most important game of her Olympic career to date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think split Felix and Madison up?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Chapter 120</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 5:15am, Lexa was in the kitchen preparing her water bottle for her run with Octavia. Knowing that she needed to be well hydrated, Lexa filled her 32 oz Yeti Rambler with cold water and two fresh lime flavored Nuun Sport + Caffeine tablets so she would stay hydrated on her run and keep her electrolyte levels where they needed to be. As Lexa was waiting for the tablets to dissolve in her water, she heard a light knock on the door, so she made her way to the door to answer it knowing that it would be Octavia.</p>
<p>“Good morning, O,” Lexa said when she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Morning Lex. Any chance you have some of those Nuun Sport tablets we always put in our water before our runs or sparing sessions? I ran out and haven’t had a chance to buy more,” Octavia said as she entered the apartment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. I have cherry limeade, mango orange, wild berry and fresh lime so have your pick.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, thanks. So, what made you want to go for a run with me today instead of Alex or someone else on the team?”</p>
<p>“Can’t I just want to run with my, sometimes, annoying little sister,” Lexa asked with mock indignation.</p>
<p>“You haven’t called me your little sister so freely since before,” Octavia said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t do that. The past is in the past and we’re all working on being better and we’re putting in the work to repair and rebuild our relationships and I’d say we’re doing a pretty good job of that so far.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. So, seriously why run with me?”</p>
<p>“We haven’t been able to go on our morning runs together since the Olympics started and I miss them, so I thought it’d be nice. Plus, I was hoping we could talk a little while we’re at it,” Lexa said while avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed our morning runs too but what is it you’re afraid to tell me you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Can we table this until we’re outside? I don’t really want the ears here to overhear.”</p>
<p>“Um, sure. I’m ready if you are,” Octavia said as she put the cap back on her water and placed it in the belt on her waist designed to hold her water bottle while she ran.</p>
<p>“I’m ready too,” Lexa said as she put her own water bottle in her identical belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the duo walked out of the building moments later, they began to jog towards the edge of the village so they could do a loop around the village and stadium. They had just begun their loop when Octavia decided to broach the topic of what Lexa wanted to talk about.</p>
<p>“So, what did you want to talk about Lex?”</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh or make fun of me, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t…”</p>
<p>Even with Octavia’s assurances, the younger girl could tell she was hesitant to open up but after taking a few deep breaths she could tell that Lexa was about to open up.</p>
<p>“Alright, so you know how Clarke and I took that infant care course that just finished up then the birthing class picks up after the Olympics are over?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the one at Polis Gen.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the one. The infant care course was really helpful because you know how I overthink things and I think I learned a lot; I mean I think I do a pretty decent job with Hope when I help with her…”</p>
<p>“You do. You’re fantastic with her. You know how she likes her bottle, how to get her to corporate when being changed, which cry means what, what her favorite toy is and everything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You’re great with her just like you will be with your little ones when they arrive. What’s making you question your abilities with a baby, Lex?”</p>
<p>“It’s not really that. It’s just…ugh I just, I can take care of a baby, I think. I’ve read the books, I did the course and I help out with Hope as much as I can. I also know that nothing can ever fully prepare me for caring for a baby, let alone three but I can prepare some; what I can’t prepare for though is helping Clarke through labor. I know she’s been through it before, but I didn’t get to be there for it, and don’t start blaming yourself for that again, but since I couldn’t be there last time I have no idea what to do and I don’t want to fuck it up or make labor harder for her.”</p>
<p>“Oh Lex,” Octavia said as she stopped jogging and immediately pulled the older brunette into a tight hug. “Lex, you can’t prepare for what labor will be like for Clarke because every labor is different. The only thinks you have control over are packing the hospital bag and just being there with her. It sucks when your child’s other parent isn’t there for the birth, and I don’t say that to make you feel guilty; I say that to emphasize that the most important thing to Clarke is that you’re there for the birth holding her hand. I wasn’t in the room with her last time but Lincoln was and he said what got her through the twins’ birth was knowing that she’d have a piece of you with her the second she held your baby and then when it ended up being two babies the knowledge that she’d have another piece of you with her got her through that delivery. So, just be there for her and hold her hand and encourage her. Tell her how much you love her and how good she is doing. If she’s able to do a natural delivery with one or all of the babies keep reminding her that she can do this because the time will come where she will feel like she can’t push anymore but with your encouragement and love she’ll find the strength. Just be there for her Lex and it will be okay,” Octavia continued after the hug broke.</p>
<p>“I can do that. I will do that; nothing will keep me from being there when Clarke gives birth to our little ones,” Lexa said seriously as she and Octavia began to jog once more after take a few sips from their water bottles.</p>
<p>“I know, Lex. I know you’ll be there no matter what and that’s what matters.”</p>
<p>The pair then continued their run in silence for several minutes until Lexa spoke up once more.</p>
<p>“What was it like?”</p>
<p>“What was what like?”</p>
<p>“Giving birth. I mean I’ve read all the books and I even looked up birthing videos online to try and prepare myself for helping Clarke through it while also making sure I would faint or something from shock but none of those really tell me what it’s actually like for a woman going through labor.”</p>
<p>Octavia was silent for a few moments making Lexa think she had overstepped and she acted quickly to correct that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. You don’t have to tell me; I know giving birth is a very personal thing.”</p>
<p>“No! No, it’s not that. I mean, yes, it is a personal thing but I don’t mind talking about it. You have to keep in mind though that I only had to deliver one baby whereas Clarke will be delivering three so it’s going to be different.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just want to understand more.”</p>
<p>“Well, I had a long labor with Hope. She arrived a bit ahead of schedule so when labor actually started I thought it was just Braxton Hicks. I don’t know when the contractions started for sure but I had gone to bed early on the fifth, around 7:30pm, because Hope had been moving around a lot and I hadn’t really been sleeping. Throughout the day, I felt pressure in my back that eventually moved more into my stomach area but I wasn’t timing it or anything because I figured it was Braxton Hicks. Then, around 9pm I woke up suddenly because I felt a little stronger pain in my stomach and I could feel my stomach tighten and it felt hard. Throughout the night until about 3pm on the sixth I had irregular contractions so again, I thought it was Braxton Hicks. Around 3pm though, I noticed it lasted for maybe half a minute and then thirty minutes later another thirty second contraction hit. That cycle of thirty second contractions every thirty minutes lasted until 7pm. At that point, they became thirty second contractions every twenty minutes and it stayed that way until midnight. Then it became forty second contractions every fifteen minutes until about 2:30am. At 2:30am they began forty second contractions every ten minutes. When I was still having forty second contractions every ten minutes at 5am and my water hadn’t broken I cried because I felt like my baby was never going to come and I’d be stuck in pain the rest of my life. I know it wasn’t logical but the longer I had contractions the more intense they got and I thought it would never end.”</p>
<p>“You spent all that time having contractions alone in your room,” Lexa questioned in a state of disbelief.</p>
<p>“Not the whole time. Before I realized the contractions were coming at regular intervals I still went to therapy and everything, I just didn’t mention the contractions since I did think it was Braxton Hicks. By the time I realized I was actually in the early stage of labor I was back in my room and I stayed there.”</p>
<p>“Why? Why didn’t you tell someone?”</p>
<p>“I knew there wasn’t much of a point since my water hadn’t broken yet and I think part of me felt going through the pain alone was part of my penance for lying and thereby making Clarke go through labor without you,” Octavia said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as the pair slowed down as they reached a bench near the stadium so they could sit to finish their conversation.</p>
<p>“Octavia, you didn’t need to punish yourself like that. I wish we had just read your letters so one of us could have been there for you. Even if Lincoln was too hurt or not ready to hear the news, I would have been there had I known, no matter the past,” Lexa said sincerely causing Octavia to tear up.</p>
<p>“It means a lot hearing you say that but even though I had made a lot of progress in treatment by that point, I still had moments where I felt like I deserved to be punished and that was one of those moments. Hell, I still have those moments sometimes but Dr. Turner has been giving me more tools to use in those moments so I don’t inflict self-punishment.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad she’s giving you tools to use so you don’t self-punish but I’m still sorry you had to go through that alone. You don’t have to tell me but how did the rest of your labor and delivery go?”</p>
<p>“My contractions continued and around 5:30am on the seventh, they increased to forty seconds long every five minutes but my water still hadn’t broken. I started to get concerned then so I did call my doctor but she said it sounded like I was going to be having a prolonged labor but that that was okay. She told me to keep timing the contractions and if my water hadn’t broken by that in the next hour or two to call her and she’d have me meet her at the hospital so she could do a full exam and determine if she needed to break my water herself. Around 6am though, I thought I was feeling pressure on my bladder but when I got up there was this gush and well you can probably guess but my water had broken and that’s why I felt pressure. The books said to go to the hospital after your water breaks, so that’s when I finally used the phone in my room, that only connected you to the staff member on call, and told them my water had broken and I needed to go to the hospital. Michelle was in my room only a couple of minutes later and took me herself. She stayed with me until Hope was born so I wasn’t totally alone.”</p>
<p>“What happened when you got to the hospital?”</p>
<p>“After I was checked in and in a room, my doctor came and did her initial examination but I was only five centimeters dilated so I had a way to go before I could start pushing. The contractions kept getting more intense, as they had been since they started, and from arriving at the hospital around 6:30am until about noon they steadily increased until they were sixty second contractions that were two minutes apart. Around noon my doctor came back as said I was seven centimeters dilated and it wouldn’t be too much longer until I was ready to push.”</p>
<p>“Why do I get the feeling that ‘not too much longer’ was still a long time?”</p>
<p>“Because it was still a long time as far as I’m concerned even though it really wasn’t when you consider how long I had been having contractions.”</p>
<p>“How long was it?”</p>
<p>“It was about an hour and a half. Around 1:30pm my doctor came back and finally told me I was ten centimeters dilated and could begin pushing when I felt the urge to do so. By that point my contractions were so intensive I thought I would pass out and they lasted ninety seconds with only a minute in between them. Thankfully, that also meant I felt the urge to push quickly and I was instructed to push during the next contraction. You know I have a high tolerance for pain but, between contractions and trying to push a living human through a very small hole, I was in the absolute worst pain of my life. I can’t even describe how it felt but it was intense. Every time I’d stop pushing when a contraction ended I’d literally flop back against the pillows but couldn’t even fully catch my breath because a minute later the next contraction would hit. It was just after 3pm when my doctor announced that she could see the head and then, thankfully, after only a few more really hard pushes, Hope was born and the second I saw her and held her it made every second of pain worth it,” Octavia said with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>“Damn. So, even though the books say labor is less than twenty-four hours and prolonged labor is over seventeen to twenty hours, depending on how conservative your doctor is, what you’re telling me is that it can really go on for more than a day, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. But, if I remember correctly, Clarke had a fairly quick labor especially for a first-time mom so labor this time should be just as long as the twins or shorter. I mean, it could be longer but they say subsequent labors are quicker than the first.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I read that too. Did you get an epidural? Clarke asked me my thoughts on it the other night and I told her it was up to her and her comfort and that I’d support whatever decision she made but I get the feeling she was hoping I’d say a definitive yes or no to it.”</p>
<p>“I did not get one. I could have but, again I thought the pain was part of my penance so I didn’t want anything that could lessen that. Plus, Bellamy used to tell me about how my mom had me without any drugs so giving birth to my own child without any drugs made me feel closer to her. As much as I love Hope and do not regret having her completely natural, I would probably get the epidural if I ever went through labor again, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“I think that might be Clarke’s thinking too. With the twins, she was already almost completely dilated so she couldn’t get the epidural.”</p>
<p>“I remember. Have you two every really talked about her labor and delivery with the twins,” Octavia asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to sound so hesitant, O, it’s okay to ask me that. We have talked about it but never in a whole lot of detail. I think she thinks it will make me sad if she tells me everything and I don’t want to push her.”</p>
<p>“I get that. I was at the hospital but I wasn’t in the room and I know she wanted you there more than anything or anyone. You two may be happily married and expecting again now but the pain from not having you around during her pregnancy with the twins still haunts her, I think. I’m sorry I caused that pain,” Octavia said morosely.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t do that. We have moved past that. The dead are gone and the living are hungry.”</p>
<p>“What the hell does that even mean,” Octavia asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“It means the past is the past and we need to focus on the present.”</p>
<p>“I can get behind that then. In all seriousness though, after the Olympics are over talk to Clarke and have her tell you all about her labor and delivery with the twins. Tell her you want to know all the details then after that think about what she says and then tell her your thoughts on an epidural because we both know she wants your opinion.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I know you’re right but I hate the idea of causing her pain by making her think of that the bad parts of that day.”</p>
<p>“I know but you need to have that conversation before the triplets decide to make their appearance.”</p>
<p>“I know and I will talk to her after the Olympics, I promise. Now, drink some water and lets finish our run so I can get in some family time before heading to the stadium.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan. And Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming to me with this; I’m glad we’re reaching a place where you can come to me about something that scares you or you worry about. If you need anyone to talk to again that’s been through labor and delivery, I’m always here but remember the most important thing is that you’re there with her holding her hand. If you do that, everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>“Thanks O,” Lexa said as she hugged her friend, who was really more of a little sister before the pair resumed their run so they could spend the rest of morning and early afternoon with family ahead of the match.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentleman, we are mere minutes away from the final match of the group round for group A! After Monday’s match between New Zealand and Sweden the US was guaranteed a spot in the knockout rounds and regardless of today’s outcome they will be going into the knockouts in first place as the only team able to compete to tie the US with points was South Korea but since South Korea lost its match against Sweden earlier today, there is now no way for another team to come take first place from the US,” Tom announced as he and Andrew prepared to announce the final group round game for group A.</p>
<p>“You have to admit, Tom, that the US has been impressive thus far. It’s one thing to end the group round in first place but another to go into the final game of the group round knowing you’re ending the round in first place. I think this shows that Coach Andonovski and Assistant Coach Lexa Woods have done a phenomenal job with this team and the players have all been playing some of the best soccer of their careers.”</p>
<p>“I would agree with that, Andrew. I think the addition of Assistant Coach Lexa Woods to the starting roster has also given another boost to the team. I think the future is very bright for this US team.”</p>
<p>“The future is definitely bright for this US team, indeed,” Andrew agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While the announcers were finishing up their pre-game remarks, Team USA were in their locker room listening to their coach say a final few words before they headed out to the pitch.</p>
<p>“I know you all watched the Sweden versus South Korea match before heading down here today so you all know that win or lose we are advancing to the knockout rounds in first place. Congratulations on achieving this but do not become complacent. New Zealand would love nothing more than to come in and beat you today just to show that the mighty US isn’t as mighty as everyone thinks. Continue putting your best foot forward and giving it your all on the field. As long as you do that, win or lose, I’ll be proud of you. Coach Woods, any final words before we head to the tunnel?”</p>
<p>“Briefly. You all know I study out opponents’ game film closely. I’ve watched each of New Zealand’s games here as well as the qualifying games and they seem to play the same each and every time, meaning they don’t adjust their line up or initial game plan. They like to fake to the left a lot and their keeper favors he left side so shooting to the right side of the goal is likely to be better. I have faith in each of you and our abilities as a team so lets head out there and show the world how mighty Team USA really is,” Lexa passionately said before turning to leave the locker room with the team in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, the team found themselves in the tunnel waiting to be introduced but they didn’t have to wait long as they heard one of the announcers begin to go through his opening remarks.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentleman, the moment you have been waiting for has arrived! It is officially time to get the US v. New Zealand match underway!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will cover the game. I hope you all enjoyed this one though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Chapter 121</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Introducing first, the team from New Zealand, led be Head Coach Tom Sermanni and Captain Ali Riley,” Tom announced as the New Zealand team ran from the tunnel and onto the pitch to their bench to the sound of clapping and cheers from their fans in the stands.</p>
<p>“And now, introducing the team from the USA, led by head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, Assistant Coach and starting forward Lexa Woods and Captain Alex Morgan,” Andrew announced as the US team ran from the tunnel and onto the pitch towards their bench to the sound of thunderous applause and cheers from their fans in the stands.</p>
<p>“With both teams ready to go, let us introduce Selena Gomez who will be singing the national anthem,” Tom said as the singer in question stepped onto the field and sang a beautiful rendition of the national anthem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of minutes later, after Selena Gomez had sung the national anthem, she left the field to the sound of applause. Once she was off the field, the announcers took over once more to inform the crowd of the starting lineups.</p>
<p>“Another beautiful rendition of the national anthem. I swear we’ve had some of the best national anthem singers this year,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more but now, it is time to get the final match of the group rounds underway! Starting for New Zealand at goalkeeper is Erin Nayler; at defender Anna Green, CJ Bott, Ali Riley and Sarah Morton; at midfielder Ria Percival, Katie Duncan and Daisy Cleverley; and at forward Emma Kete, Rosie White and Hannah Wilkinson,” Andrew announced as each starter exchanged high-fives with their teammates and lined up before rejoining their teammates on the sidelines after the cheers had died down some.</p>
<p>“Looks like New Zealand has an excellent starting lineup! Now, keeping up their theme of switching out players, starting for the US are goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris; defenders Kelley O’Hara, Crystal Dunn, Emily Sonnett and Ali Krieger; midfielders Sam Mewis, Julie Ertz and Lindsey Horan; and forwards Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods and Carli Lloyd,” Tom announced as each started lined up and exchanged high-fives when their name was called to the sound of deafening cheers.</p>
<p>“Yay Mommy,” the twins cheered in unison when Lexa’s name was called as part of the starting roster.</p>
<p>“Go baby! Give ‘em hell,” Clarke cheered at the same time.</p>
<p>In an unexpected twist, all of the extended Woods family was present for this game. Alex had managed to get Octavia a pair of baby headphones to protect Hope’s ears at games the day before so that the entire family could attend any of the remaining games if they wanted too. Octavia, Lincoln and Luna were all thrilled that they could bring their daughter to the final group round match as they knew there would be a small announcement/ceremony before the postgame press conference announcing which teams made the knockouts and who they would be facing next and none of them wanted to miss that. So, as Clarke and the twins cheered for Lexa, and Hope attempted to copy her cousins’ clapping hands, the entire family couldn’t help but smile and chuckle slightly at the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When all of the cheers and applause died down in the stadium, the announcers declared it was time for kick-off and the starting lineups took their places on the pitch so the match could officially begin.</p>
<p>At kickoff, the US won possession thanks to Carli who quickly dashed around New Zealand’s Ria Percival and Katie Duncan thanks to some fancy footwork. From there Carli had a fairly clear path to the goal until the line of defenders near the goal. Due to her many years playing professional soccer, Carli knew she would need to pass the ball for her team to have the best shot at scoring but she also knew she needed to draw as many defenders away from Alex and Lexa, who were position closer to the goal in the center and right side of the pitch respectively. Carli slowed her pace and dribbled the ball close to her body, moving only a few inches forward at a time, as the New Zealand defenders all ran towards her, except for Ali Riley who hung back to keep an eye on Alex and Lexa. When the defenders got close, Carli faked left while simultaneously passing the ball to Alex behind her legs, which ensured the the New Zealand defenders would not be able to steal the ball during the pass. Ali Riley saw the pass however, but based on the force used to kick the ball she moved closer to Lexa, thinking the ball was going to her especially since she had scored the first goal in every game the US played thus far. When Alex saw Ali Riley move much closer to Lexa she quickly moved towards Carli and the incoming ball and intercepted it before taking off diagonally towards the left while making sure to keep distance between the three defenders on the far left and the one on the right. By the time Alex was close enough to the goal to take a good shot, Ali Riley had managed to cut across the field and was in front of her. In a last minute decision, Alex decided to use the Cruyff turn to leave Ali in the dust. Faking a cross, Alex used the interior of her foot to drag the ball back through her legs and then left Ali Riley in the dust as the girl had moved to defend against a cross not a Cruffy turn. A moment later, Alex pulled her dominant foot back and struck the ball with as much force, sending it straight into the top right hand side of the goal, the goalkeeper nowhere near close enough to have even attempted to stop the shot.</p>
<p>The second the ball hit the back of the net the stadium went wild. Team USA fans, who were decked out in their team gear or alternatively any red, white and blue attire they could find, cheered and clapped while some even held signs for their favorite players. Inside the team’s box, the scene was much the same as Nate and Emma especially cheered for Alex and they celebrated her goal. Emma was quickly joined by Aden and Madi who were equally excited that their Aunty Alex had scored a goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex Morgan has scored the first goal of the match just past the fourth minute of play! The US now leads New Zealand 1-0,” Andrew announced as the team celebrated the goal on the field as their family members and fans did in the stands.</p>
<p>“What a well orchestrated goal that was too. It wouldn’t surprise me Lexa Woods was the mastermind behind that setup as she has debuted multiple setups in both their match against Sweden and South Korea and this setup is not one we’ve seen before,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“You’re right Tom; this setup is not one we normally see but it was certainly impressive. The use of the Cruyff turn was also a wonderful, albeit unexpected surprise. For those who are unsure who Cruyff was, Johan Cruyff created the Cruyff turn and it became his signature move. He was one of the masters of this brilliant sport we call soccer here, or football abroad, and he is a very fondly remembered player and coach. He also won the Ballon d’Or three times. Sadly, Johan passed away in 2016 after a battle with cancer. His legacy lives on through the Cruyff turn though which Alex Morgan flawlessly executed,” Andrew explained.</p>
<p>“You know who else I think of when we talk about the Cruyff turn, Andrew?”</p>
<p>“Who Tom?”</p>
<p>“I think of Lexa Woods. Longtime fans may remember that Lexa Woods has her own specialty turn. She frequently used the turn in high stakes games, namely championship matches. Lexa Woods also reminds me of John Cruyff as she two has played and coached. Perhaps one day we will be talking of Lexa’s impact on the game we all love so much just as we talk about that of Johan Cruyff’s impact on the game,” Tom said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When kickoff occurred following Alex’s impeccable goal, New Zealand’s Rosie White won possession which was ultimately lost to Sam Mewis who swooped in from the right and intercepted the ball on a particularly long kick forward not in between the goal line and centerfield. Sam easily turned the ball around to head towards New Zealand’s goal but passed to Julie Ertz when she saw Ali Riley and Anna Green headed straight towards her. Julie only kept the ball for a few moments as she dribbled a few yards down center field before passing to Lexa who was on the far-right side of the pitch with absolutely no defenders or other New Zealand players around. Lexa easily caught the ball with her left foot before doing a 180-degree spin to take off down the field diagonally towards the left side of the pitch before faking a severe right turn which sent the goalkeeper towards the right side of the goal and allowed Lexa to quickly bring her right foot back and sink the ball straight into the bottom left hand side of the goal.</p>
<p>Cheers, and a few boos from New Zealand fans, rang out as soon as they realized Lexa had just scored the second goal of the match. None of the cheers were louder than those coming from Madi, Aden, Clarke and semi-surprisingly Octavia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go Mommy go! Yay!!!!! Goal! Mommy scored a goal!!!,” Madi cheered as she jumped up and down in celebration.</p>
<p>“Yay Mommy!!! Yay USA!! Woohoo!,” Aden cheered as he too jumped up and down in celebration.</p>
<p>“Yes!! That’s my wife! My wife’s a freaking beast!,” Clarke cheered as her face had a huge smiled plastered on it.</p>
<p>“YES! SHOW THEM MOTHERFREAKERS WHO’S THE BOSS!!! WHOOOOOO,” Octavia cheered louder than Clarke, Madi and Aden as she ran to the twins and scooped them up before running a lap around the box continued her cheering much to the surprise and amusement of her family and the others in the box.</p>
<p>When Octavia set the twins back down and realized everyone was looking at her, her cheeks reddened causing the room to chuckle and smile more. When she turned to face only her family members though she was met with the questioning gaze of Clarke.</p>
<p>“I know my wife is basically your sister from another mother but um what was that just now,” Clarke asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just excited. That severe right fake Lex just did before sinking the ball in the goal on the left is a move she first tried out with me when I first moved to Polis. She said I needed to learn to do more than a basic fake if I wanted to be a serious player on the Warriors so she taught me her severe fakes and she just did one and scored a freaking goal at the freaking Olympics using it so I may have gotten a little excited,” Octavia said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Hey, no complaints here; you are more than welcome to cheer for my wife whenever you want, it was just cute and unexpected to see you running around the box with my kids. God, I wish we had gotten that on film to show Lex later.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, I totally recorded it on my phone,” Raven said as showed their family the video of Octavia’s very enthusiastic cheering as Lincoln handed Hope over to Octavia.</p>
<p>“I think someone is a tad jealous that Mommy ran around the room with her cousins and not here,” he said as he placed Hope in Octavia’s arms and chuckled as the baby immediately snuggled into Octavia’s chest and sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry baby girl. I didn’t mean for you to feel left out but tell you what, when I make the Warriors roster I’ll make sure Aunty Clarke runs around the room with you to cheer for me so that all of you kids have gotten that experience with one of your favorite aunties,” Octavia told her daughter while kissing her forehead and double checked that the headphones were still properly positioned to ensure the noise from the game and their cheering wouldn’t disturb her or harm her little ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the extended Woods family celebrated in the box, and the team on the field, the announcers were engaging in their typical post goal commentary.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods has swooped in and scored the second goal of the match for the US bringing the US’ lead to 2-0 just shy of the tenth minute,” Andrew announce to the primarily cheering crowd.</p>
<p>“Lexa really has been the breakout star of this tournament. She was a phenomenal player as a teenager but now, now she is a bona fide star. I’d go so far as to say that after the tournament is over free agents in the NWSL and clubs abroad will be clamoring for the chance to play for the Polis Warriors under Co-Head Coaches Alex Morgan and Lexa Woods,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right. I expect Magdalena Eriksson has already or will be having her agent reach out to the Warriors, especially after the performance by both Alex Morgan and Lexa Woods so far in the tournament,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Time will tell, but for now it’s clear that the US is here to win and Lexa Woods certainly proved that just now with that amazing goal. We all know players tend to fake left or right as a way to dodge defenders but such a severe fake to fake-out a goalkeeper? That was amazing field awareness and showed how well Lexa Woods’ coaching mind merges with her player’s mind. If the rest of Team USA continues to show the awareness we just saw from Lexa Woods, I have no doubt we will be seeing them in the gold medal match,” Tom said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the announcers finished up their commentary and the brief celebrations on the field came to an end, the players once again took their positions so play could resume. The US and New Zealand kept taking possessing from each other, with neither team being able to get a shot on goal until the twenty-ninth minute when New Zealand finally had a chance to score when Ali Riley got the drop on Carli right before she could take a shot on goal. Ali Riley then got the ball away from Carli, and Alex who was nearby, but passed it off to Daisy Cleverley who passed it to Hannah Wilkinson just before Sam arrived to try and steal the ball back. Hannah Wilkinson dodged around Emily and then quickly took a shot, aiming for the top left corner of the goal. Ashlyn saw the shot be set up though and watching the angle Hannah Wilkinson was taking to kick the ball, she knew it would be headed for the left side of the goal. When the ball soared high in the air she jumped up and angled her body towards the top left corner, catching the ball and throwing it out to her wife, Ali seamlessly.</p>
<p>From that point on, there were no more attempts at scoring in the first half as neither team got close enough to make a legitimate attempt. When the referee blew the whistle signaling the end of the first half, the score remained 2-0, with the US leading.</p>
<p>During the fifteen minute break before the start of the second half, the announcers talked about the US’ powerhouse performance thus far in the tournament. They hypothesized that the US would face Japan in the finals as Japan had also been performing strongly in each of its matches. At the same time, New Zealand’s Head Coach was in his team’s locker room providing constructive criticism of their performance in the first half and attempting to give tips and encouragement for how to do better in the second half and pull off an upset by beating the US. In the US’ locker room though, Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski praised his team for another strong first half and pointed out clear weaknesses amongst the New Zealand team that would help the team be able to not only maintain their lead but increase it. By the time the break was over, the family members of the players and the fans were ready to get the last half underway and each team was determined to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At kickoff, New Zealand earned possession and attempted to use moves out of the US’ playbook against them but it blew up in their faces instead. Rosie White, attempted to copy Lexa’s severe fake but it was not something she was accustomed to doing so she did not possess the level of control over the ball as Lexa did when doing the move. As a result, Kelley was able to steal the ball and quickly pass it to Sam. Sam, however had been practicing some of Lexa’s moves as she had taught them to the team in her capacity as Assistant Coach, so when she decided to use the Cruyff turn, that Lexa had taught them all weeks earlier and Alex had used earlier in the match, when she needed to through New Zealand’s CJ Bott off, she was able to properly control the ball and easily execute the move. With the Cruyff turn flawlessly done, Sam was able to break away from the remaining New Zealand players in the area and with her dominant foot sent the ball careening in the air, headed towards the left side of the goal, where Erin Nayler was already waiting to catch the ball. However, at the last second, Lexa seemingly came out of nowhere and used her head to change the ball’s trajectory and send it straight into the right side of the goal where Erin Nayler was not able to get to it before it sunk into the back of the net.</p>
<p>The crowd once again went wild when the goal was scored. Meanwhile, the New Zealand team, especially their goalkeeper, looked particularly upset that the goal had been able to be made without them realizing that Lexa was simply waiting for the ball to be in the air so she could use a header to score. As the US team celebrated on the field, their family members celebrated in the box while the announcers went through their standard commentary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yesssssss! That. Was. AWESOME!!!,” Aden exclaimed as he after watching his mom make a goal he didn’t see coming.</p>
<p>“Go Mommy! That was such a good goal; she just like knew the ball would be there and made it go the other way so they scored. Do you think she can teach me how to be able to just know where the ball will be,” Madi asked her mama.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Mommy would love to teach you field awareness,” Clarke told her daughter.</p>
<p>“What’s field awareness,” Aden asked as he scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.</p>
<p>“It’s a skill you get after a lot of practice. Field awareness helps you read the field so you can guess or anticipate what’s going to happen next if your opponent has the ball or if one of your teammates has the ball,” Clarke tried to explain in terms the kids would understand.</p>
<p>Seeing the twins were still a little confused, Octavia jumped in to help.</p>
<p>“You know how Mommy was able to see the ball in the air and just know that it was headed for the part of the goal where the goalkeeper was so she jumped up and used a header to make it go into the opposite side of the goal so they scored instead of the goalkeeper stopping the goal just now,” she asked the twins.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the said in unison.</p>
<p>“That’s field awareness. It will come naturally the more you both play. If it’s okay with your moms maybe you both can come back to the house with Uncle Lincoln, Aunty Luna, Hope and I tonight and stay with us until we come back for the next match on Saturday so we can play some soccer together and I can try to teach you about field awareness if you want.”</p>
<p>“Can we?! Can we go with Aunty O to learn more,” a very excited Madi asked as Aden added, “Plllleeeeaaaassssseeee Mama.”</p>
<p>Chuckling Clarke said, “Mommy has the final say. If she says yes you can go but if she says no it will have to wait until we’re all back home, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mama,” they said in unison before running over to Emma who was jumping up and down and pointing towards the field where Alex was hugging Lexa in celebration.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that O.”</p>
<p>“I know but I wanted too. I love those kids and I haven’t really had any quality solo time with them since everything so I just thought…but if you don’t want me alone with them I totally understand. I’m sure Lincoln would join us,” Octavia rushed out suddenly afraid she had overstepped.</p>
<p>“O, I told them it was fine as long as Lex is okay with it so clearly I’m okay with you doing something by yourself with them. I think it’d be good for the three of you to have time together and I’d be lying if the idea of two full days alone with Lexa didn’t sound amazing. I’m mean just thinking of all the things I could do to her and she could do to me knowing we wouldn’t be interrupted by kids….mhm,” Clarke said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I do not need to have the image of you and Lexa going at it in my head Clarke,” Octavia groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you don’t know we have sex. If those two weren’t enough proof for you, my huge stomach should be,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Ha ha, very funny. You know what I meant,” Octavia said while rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“I did. Just be thankful you haven’t walked in on us. Ask Raven how that worked out for her when she did it not once but twice in a single day while we were in Greece leading up to the wedding,” Clarke said mischievously.</p>
<p>“Raven did what?! Seriously Rae, twice in one day,” Octavia said as Raven just so happened to be walking towards them with Anya causing Anya to belly laugh the second she heard Octavia’s statement while Raven looked like she had seen a ghost before turning red like a tomato.</p>
<p>“You told her?!”</p>
<p>“It just slipped out,” Clarke said with feigned innocence before adding, “have fun with that chat ladies, I’m going to go over there with the kids to get a better view of the field.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Clarke’s conversations were occurring, the announcers were in the middle of their commentary.</p>
<p>“Wow, another phenomenal goal by Lexa Woods with an assist by Sam Mewis. With that goal, the US brings their lead to 3-0,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“The field awareness Lexa Woods possesses seems to be like a sixth sense for her. To have the kind of mastery she has for being able to read the field while also actively playing the game is simply extraordinary,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“It really is but you have to ask yourself, with all that the US has going for it right now is there even an avenue left for New Zealand to come back and cause an upset,” Tom asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Tom, I don’t know. So far in the tournament New Zealand has not scored much so by itself that makes it seem likely that they either will not score in this match or they will only score a single goal. However, as we all know, it is possible for a team to come back in the second half and win it. We are only at minute sixty-five so there are still twenty-five minutes of soccer left to be player. With that kind of time if New Zealand can come up with a strategy to contain this US team, and make sure they do not score again, while getting shots past Ashlyn Harris who has saved every attempt made today then maybe they have a shot,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Time will tell but for now, it looks like officials are ready to resume play,” Tom said as he ended their commentary on the goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At kickoff, New Zealand once again took possession. After a few minutes of the US stealing the ball back and then New Zealand stealing it from the US, New Zealand’s Emma Kete had possession and was making her way towards the goal and was just inside the penalty area for the US team when Emily attempted to defend their goal and steal the ball. However, when Emily extended her leg to steal the ball, Emma Kete happened to move closer to Emily ultimately resulting in the New Zealand player being tripped and falling to the ground. Emma Kete was not injured and quickly stood back up and alerted the referee that she was fine but the referee had already declared that Emily had tripped Emma Kete. Emily did not intend to trip Emma Kete, nor did she intentionally do so but the referee still awarded New Zealand a penalty kick, despite Coach Andonovski and Lexa, acting solely as Coach Woods in that moment, arguing that there was no intentional direct kick interference and therefore a penalty kick should not be awarded.</p>
<p>Emma Kete stepped up to take the penalty kick and when given the go-ahead she took her shot, aiming for the center of the goal. Aiming for the center of the goal may have seemed like a poor decision but Emma Kete’s reasoning was that Ashlyn was moving her feet like you would expect a goalkeeper to do before jumping to the left or right. What Emma Kete didn’t plan for, was for Ashlyn to be simply moving her feet so she could move in any direction needed. When Ashlyn saw the ball headed almost directly at her but lower to the ground and slightly to the right, she crouched and dove just slightly to the right so she could easily catch the ball and slash New Zealand’s hopes of finally getting on the scoreboard from that kick. US fans cheered loudly for Ashlyn when she made the save while the New Zealand fans groaned, knowing that their team’s hopes for pulling off an upset were dwindling fast.</p>
<p>When play resumed after the penalty kick, there were only fifteen minutes left on the clock. For the next thirteen, New Zealand made a couple Hail Mary type attempts at the goal that Ashlyn easily saved. The US had also made a couple more realistic attempts at the goal but Erin Nayler saved those. With two minutes left on the clock, Crystal had successfully defended against Rosie White and quickly passed to Lindsey. Lindsey kept possession of the ball until just past center field. Once she was on New Zealand’s half of the field, their defenders came for her but she successfully passed to Carli who was not being guarded by any New Zealand players. With time running down on the clock, Carli ran with all her might, while still exhibiting excellent ball control, and when she was within shooting range, she ran left then at the last second did a cross and kicked the ball towards the right side of the goal, after Erin Nayler had already jumped to save the shot having expected it to be aimed at the left side of the goal. With Erin Nayler unable to get back up and to the right side of the net before the ball went in, Carli’s shot hit it’s target just as time ran out and the referee blew the whistle to signal both the end of the game and the US’ scoring of their fourth and final goal in the match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carli Lloyd’s goal was made just in the nick of time! With that impeccable goal, the final score of the match is 4-0 in favor of the US. The US has won the match and with it they become the only team to win all three of their group round matches,” Tom announced.</p>
<p>“That’s right the US has won! The match may be over but the excitement is not yet done tonight. Please join us back here in an hour for the official announcement and small ceremony regarding which teams are advancing to the knock out rounds and who those teams will be facing. Until then, congratulations Team USA on another fantastic win,” Andrew announced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next the announcement/ceremony regarding what teams are moving on in the tournament/who they will be playing next, the final group round post game presser for Vlatko and Lexa, a media interview or two for Lexa and the team and maybe some Clexa fluff before we start covering the knockout rounds. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Chapter 122</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's chapter is a shorter filler chapter to get us to the events that will take place next chapter but I hope you still enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour after the game ended, a stage had been set up in the middle of the first field in the large stadium with a podium in the middle. There were also areas set up for all twelve tournament teams to sit during the announcement ceremony. Family members of those either playing, coaching or working with a competing team filled the stands along with a host of reporters covering the event. Once all twelve teams were in their designated spots, dressed in their official team polo shirts and khaki pants, the President of the International Olympic Committee Thomas Bach took the stage and walked up to the podium, effectively silencing the crowd.</p><p>“Good evening everyone and thank you for joining us here as we formally announce which of our twelve teams are advancing to the knockout rounds beginning on Saturday at 11am. We have fortunate to have such high caliber teams competing in our tournament this year but only one team can take home the gold. Each of our teams performed valiantly in the group rounds and you all should be very proud of yourselves. To determine which of our teams move on to the next round, each team was placed in one of three groups, each made up of four teams. Teams played one game against each team in their group in the group rounds and accumulated points based on their performance. A win was worth three points, a draw one point and a loss zero points. The two teams with the most points from each group automatically advance to the knockout rounds. The remaining two knockout round spots are then taken by the top two third place finishers. The top two third place finishers amongst the three groups is determined by which of the three third place finishers earned the most points. In the event of a tie, the team with the highest number of goals scored during the group rounds advances. Now, without further ado, lets get to the reason you are all here: finding out who is advancing,” Thomas Bach said to thunderous applause from the family members of those associated with the teams and polite clapping from the media contingent present and the twelve competing teams.</p><p>When the applause and clapping started to die down, Thomas Bach held up his right hand to signal the crowd, and the teams, that silence was needed for him to continue. Once silence had been achieved he continued.</p><p>“I know you all will want to cheer for your team and your family members but I do ask that you hold all cheering and applause until I have finished announcing every team advancing in the tournament. Group A consisted of the United States, Sweden, South Korea and New Zealand. With the maximum amount of points possible, the United States finishes in first place for Group A after earning nine points,” he announced as the US team stood from their designated bench and took their place on the stage in the area marked for those advancing from Group A.</p><p>Once the US team was in the proper spot on stage, and Lexa had made sure to kiss her palm and hold it to her heart as a gesture of love towards her wife and children, Thomas Bach continued his announcement.</p><p>“And finishing in second place for Group A with a total of four points is Sweden,” he announced as the Swedish team followed suit and took their place next to the US team before Thomas Bach moved on to announce the top two finishers for Group B.</p><p>“Group B was comprised of Great Britain, Brazil, the Netherlands and Chile. With a total of six points, Chile, who are making their first Olympic appearance for Women’s Soccer, finishes in first place for Group B.”</p><p>The stadium remained quiet as Chile’s team made their way to their designated spot on the stage and only once they were settled did Thomas Bach continue. “And finishing in second place for Group B, having scored four points is Brazil,” he said as the Brazilian team made their way to their designated place on the stage.</p><p>After a moment, Thomas Bach continued with the results from the final group.</p><p>“Finally, Group C was made up of Australia, Zambia, Japan and Canada. With seven total points, Japan is the first place finisher for Group C,” he said as the Japanese team made their way to their designated place on the stage. “And finishing in second place for Group C, with six total points, is Australia,” he said as the Australian team took their place on the stage as well, leaving only two open places on the stage.</p><p>After taking a moment to take a sip of water from the glass on the podium, Thomas Bach moved on to announce the final two teams advancing in the tournament.</p><p>“Now, for our final two teams advancing in the tournament. Both of our third place finishers ended the group rounds with four points so in no particular order, from Group B, our first third place finisher to advance is the Netherlands,” he said as the team from the Netherlands took their place on the stage before continuing. “For those wondering why the Netherlands were awarded third place when they earned the same number of points as Group B’s second place finisher, Brazil, the answer is simple. When Brazil and the Netherlands played each other the game ended in a draw but in the games they did win, Brazil scored more goals than the Netherlands and thus was awarded second place while the Netherlands fell to third place. And our final third place finisher advancing, is Group C’s Canada,” he finished as the Canadian team took their places on the stage.</p><p>As soon as the final advancing team was announced the stadium erupted with the sound of cheers and applause. Family members of those on teams advancing were on their feet as they cheered for their loved one’s team and their loved one. The media contingent was busy capturing pictures of the moment as the reporters scribbled down notes for the stories they would be going on air with after the announcement concluded. Even the teams that did not advance politely clapped for the teams that did advance. Despite all the applause and cheers around her, Lexa only had eyes for three people cheering in the stands, Clarke, Aden and Madi. Clarke was all smiles as she shouted her cheers for Lexa and Lexa could tell how happy her wife was for her. Her children meanwhile, were jumping up and down while pumping their fists in the air as they shouted out cheers to her with their big smiles plastered on their faces. For Lexa, the three of them cheering were the only ones she saw and heard because they were the only ones that truly mattered to her. All Lexa wanted to do was make her family proud, and as happy I she was to know the rest of her family were in the stands as well, it was the cheers, love and support from her wife and children that meant the most to her.</p><p> </p><p>When the clapping and cheering died down several minutes later, Thomas Bach continued with the ceremonial announcement once more.</p><p>“We would like to once again thank all twelve teams who qualified for this tournament for an excellent job done during the group rounds. For our teams not advancing, we hope to see you in 2024 in Paris. For our teams that are advancing, I am sure you are all anxious to learn who your next opponent is. The knockout round will begin on Saturday, May 15th with two games at 11am and two games at 4pm. The first 11am game will be played on field one and will be the USA versus Canada. The second 11am game will be on field three and will be Brazil versus Australia. The first 4pm game will be on field two and will be Sweden versus Chile. The final 4pm game will be on field four and will be Japan versus the Netherlands. The four teams that advance to the semi-finals will play again on Tuesday, May 18th at 11am and they will all play again in either the bronze or gold medal matches on Friday, May 21st at 1pm with the medal ceremony following immediately after the completion of those games. Once again, congratulations to our eight teams advancing and we wish you all the very best of luck. No matter who returns home with the gold, silver and bronze all twelve of our qualifying teams have done your countries proud. Thank you,” Thomas Bach said before shaking hands with every player and coach advancing to the next round and then leaving the stage.</p><p>Family members began to be led out soon after and made their way back to their on-site accommodation or other locations to meet with their loved ones. The extended Woods family as well as Nate and Emma, made their way back to Lexa and Clarke’s apartment where they would all be having a celebratory dinner once Lexa and Alex finished up with their media post-game engagements. Lexa had the overall post-game press conference with Vlatko then the full team then had an interview with CBS’ 60 Minutes for a story they were running on the team’s incredible bounce back after the 2016 Olympics. As a result, the group didn’t expect Lexa and Alex to return until around 7pm which gave them, meaning Indra with their assistance, sufficient time to prepare a feast worthy of the occasion. Lexa and Alex thought they were simply binging on pizza and wings to celebrate but Indra had crafted a full menu, that did take into consideration the best foods for the athletes to eat during the tournament. They were to begin their meal with a mixed berry salad with goat cheese and balsamic vinegar dressing. Given the season, Indra was using fresh greens, blueberries, strawberries and a few blackberries along with the goat cheese and dressing for their starter. For their entrée, they were going to be having chicken caprese stuffed spaghetti squash. For desert, there was to be an assortment of dark chocolate dipped fruits ranging from bananas to pineapples.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the group were back at the apartment either helping Indra prepare dinner or being downstairs at the pool on the main floor with the kids, Lexa had just taken her seat at the table alongside Vlatko for their final post-game presser of the group rounds.</p><p>“Thank you all for being here today, I know you’ve already had an eventful day with the announcements regarding the remainder of the tournament. Before we take questions, Lexa and I would each like to say a few words. First, I want to say how incredibly proud I am of our team. Everyone keeps talking about 2016 and our devastating loss in the knockout round but what often gets overshadowed is that that one loss was devastating, yes, but we bounced back and won the World Cup in 2019 and we intend to win the gold here. This may be our Olympic redemption but we redeemed ourselves in 2016 when we returned to our expected level of dominance. I have been proud of this team every second I have coached it, and even before then, but the further go into this tournament I only grow prouder of this team. When we lost Tobin to injury at the last minute, this time rallied and everyone was in agreement about what to do, about who to have fill Tobin’s spot. That in and of itself shows how dedicated this team is being the best they can be and making decisions that are best for this team. I think our performance thus far has shown how much of a cohesive unit this team is and how much of a well-oiled machine we are at all levels. The USA is the team to beat, and that’s not a spoiler, it’s a guarantee,” Vlatko said before turning the floor over to Lexa.</p><p>“I’ve said it before and I will say it again, I am very blessed to be this team’s Assistant Coach. I am even more blessed to be able to play on this team while still being its Assistant Coach. The combination may be uncommon but I have always been a firm believer that teams led by coaches who are or were players themselves will be the strongest because player-coaches have an understanding of the game that a non-player coach cannot have. Our team is a prime example of this. Vlatko was a player himself and he received many accolades during his time playing in Europe and in the MISL stateside and you all know my playing history already. Those experiences have helped us help this time maintain their tradition of excellence. But, we can only take the team so far with our coaching. The players on our team deserve credit for our success. We are a team that not only practices during team practices but who practice on our own outside of organized practice sessions. This team is dedicated to excellence and to playing the best soccer they can and it shows. We’ve seen how our defenders, especially Ali Krieger and Crystal Dunn in recent games have been able to effectively stop our opponents. Our midfielders, especially Samantha Mewis and Julie Ertz have been able to set our forwards up to score or have scored themselves. Our forwards have all been playing at the top of their game, as shown by the number of goals we have scored. And our goalkeepers, both Hope and Ashlyn have excelled in this tournament. Our players are some of the best in the world and it shows and I could not be prouder or more honored to be part of this team. Questions?”</p><p>“Lexa,” the reporter from ESPN began, “you praised your forwards just now but did not directly reference your own performances, why is that?”</p><p>“It’s simple really, I’ve never been one to self-praise. If you want to hear about my performance in these games, I’m not the one to ask to boast about it.”</p><p>“Lexa really is too humble sometimes. She may not want to brag about herself but I certainly will. Lexa has been amazing in each of our games so far. Her ingenuity on the field has been a big help. We were a top team prior to Lexa donning the Team USA jersey but with her we are unstoppable and that’s another guarantee,” Vlatko said.</p><p>“This question is for the both you,” the reporter from NBC Sports began. “How do you both respond to Sweden’s Head Coach saying moments ago that their team will ‘wipe the floor with you when they face you again and take the gold out from under you’?”</p><p>Vlatko and Lexa chuckled slightly hearing what Sweden’s coach said just moments ago.</p><p>“All I have to say is that we beat Sweden 5-0 already in this tournament so if we face them again we will repeat that performance, that I guarantee,” Lexa said confidently.</p><p>“They may have beaten us in 2016 but we showed them in the group rounds that we will not be beaten twice. I think Lexa’s son and daughter, Aden and Madi, said it best though when they reminded our whole team that we are Team USA and we are the best and we will win the gold. So, my response to Sweden’s Head Coach is, children are innocent and tell adults how it is; they tell us the truth so listen to the young Woods siblings because if we face Sweden again we will beat them again and we will be leaving with the gold,” Vlatko seriously said.</p><p>“I’m sorry everyone, but we will have to cut the questions short this time as we have another media engagement. On behalf of myself and Vlatko, we thank you for being here and look forward to doing this again after we beat Canada on Saturday. Thank you,” Lexa said as she and Vlatko left the press conference as reporters continued to shout out questions hoping one of them would stop and answer them.</p><p> </p><p>When they got outside and began walking towards the large media center where the 60 Minutes interview was to take place. Within moments Vlatko broke the silence.</p><p>“So, are you ready to make your official national primetime debut, Lexa?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be Clexa fluff in the next chapter but this one was needed to set up the rest of the Olympics and the national broadcast interview. I hope you still enjoyed it though and I can't wait for you to read the next chapter which is already partially written!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Chapter 123</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are you ready to make your official national primetime debut, Lexa,” Vlatko asked</p><p>“I hope so,” Lexa replied with a chuckle.</p><p>“And that tells me you are ready,” Vlatko said with a chuckle of his own as they continued to head to the designated location for the interview.</p><p>“I know they said this interview is about our bounce back after 2016 but I just feel like that’s not the whole story. I mean 60 Minutes is a long running human interest type news program so I can’t help but think there’s more to why they want to interview our entire team.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking similarly, Lexa. I think there’s a good chance part of the desire to interview has to do with our comeback after Rio but I think it also has to do with the pride and intersex flags on our uniform and our team’s well known pro-LGBTQIA+ stance in a time when many sports figures still fear being publicly out will hurt their career.”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking too. Plus, were not only pro-LGBTQIA+ were a team full of the best soccer players our nation has to offer and that includes several who are openly out,” Lexa said as they were approaching the interview location and saw the rest of the team already outside and waiting for them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the team went inside, they were greeted by the director, who quickly had them taken to the team for hair and makeup who made sure everyone was camera ready before being looked at by wardrobe who confirmed that the team’s khaki pants and team polos were suitable for broadcast television. About fifteen minutes later, the team was sitting on chairs ready to be interviewed. Ten sat on taller chairs in the back row while nine sat on short chairs in the front row, reflecting the entire eighteen player roster and Coach Andonovski. As soon as they were settled, their interviewer, Lesley Stahl took her seat and the interview got underway.</p><p>“Good evening America, I’m Lesley Stahl and tonight we are speaking with the US Women’s Olympic Soccer Team. For those unfamiliar with the team let us introduce them to you. Seated in the back row from left to right are Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods, Team Captain and Forward Alex Morgan, Forward Megan Rapinoe, Forward Christen Press, Forward Carli Lloyd, Midfielder Samantha Mewis, Midfielder Kristie Mewis, Midfielder Julie Ertz and Midfielder Lindsey Horan. In the front row from left to right we have Midfielder Rose Lavelle, Defender Crystal Dunn, Defender Becky Sauerbrunn, Defender Kelley O’Hara, Defender Emily Sonnett, Defender Abby Dahlkemper, Defender Ali Krieger, Goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris and Goalkeeper Hope Solo. Thank you all for being here tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you for having us,” Vlatko replied as the rest of the team smiled and nodded their heads.</p><p>“It’s our pleasure. We’re here tonight to talk about the team and per our agreement with the US Soccer Federation no topic is off limits. Is that alright with you all?”</p><p>A chorus of “yes”, “yep” and “yeah” could be heard as everyone nodded their heads as well.</p><p>“Wonderful. First, lets talk about 2016. I’m sure you all are tired of hearing about this and talking about this but at the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio you were the projected winners of the gold and yet you were unexpectedly eliminated in the first knockout round, the quarter-finals, by Sweden, a team that at the time was coached by your former coach Pia Sundhage. How did you bounce back from that loss and return to your customary dominance on the field so quickly?”</p><p>“We had just as much talent on our team in 2016 as we do now. This wasn’t a case of us not having the talent back then but rather a case of facing some setbacks we weren’t expecting and things just not going in our favor in Rio. We, as a team, we're not all playing healthy in Rio and that certainly impacted our performance. None of us who were on the 2016 squad want to make excuses for what happened but sometimes these things happen and it is what it is. What matters, is that we did not let that loss set the tone for us moving forward. Instead, we kept putting the work in and came back just as strong as before and that led us to winning the World Cup in 2019 and it is what will lead us to the gold this year,” Alex said confidently.</p><p>“What Alex said is completely accurate. I was not playing at 100% in Rio but if anything that loss just showed us all how important it is to stay healthy and not be afraid to sit a game out, no matter how much you want to play, if you’re not healthy. That’s part of why there was no hesitation on Tobin’s part about not playing when she was injured just before the start of this year’s games,” Megan added.</p><p>“I was in the goal during that came and as I said back then and I was on the team when Pia was our coach as well. I know Pia’s style and it’s not my preferred style. Her style has always been more combative and fully of compensating with longer kicks whereas I prefer more open play and truly great soccer, which is the style we’ve been lucky enough to have with not only Vlatko and Lexa but Jill as well when she was our coach. I will go to my grave saying we were the better team in 2016 but like Alex said sometimes things just don’t go your way. It was devastating to lose back then but it has only made us stronger and as we showed Sweden in the group round this year, 2016 was a fluke, the US is better and stronger than ever before and we will win and we will win the right way, based on our talent,” Hope said with conviction.</p><p>“I was not on the team in 2016, nor was I coaching the team then, but from my first day on the job with this team the 2016 loss has fueled us to be better than before and not make the same mistakes this time. We are a united team, we are proud to represent the United States and we will do our country proud by bringing home the gold,” Lexa firmly said.</p><p>“I was honored when I was named the Head Coach of this team in 2019. My family will always be my proudest accomplishment in this life, but coaching this team is most certainly my second proudest accomplishment because this is a phenomenal team. We understand that, for many, our run in this tournament is considered a comeback because of Rio but the fact is that since then we’ve lost less than ten games which is one of the best, if not the best, records for any women’s national soccer team. We have also been consistently ranked as the top women’s national team in the world. What happened in Rio was the exception not the rule. We are an excellent team and we will remain an excellent team that has a legacy of winning not losing. We are the United States of America’s Women’s Olympic Soccer Team and as long as we remain united, which we will, there is no team that can truly defeat us. On May 21st, Lesley, this will be the team standing on top of the podium, gold medals around their necks, mark my words,” Vlatko said with determinedly as the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“I watched all of your facial expressions just now as several of you spoke and it’s clear that you all are a close-knit group and support each other. Is it your love of the game and your position as coach and team and/or teammates that makes you all so close or is it something else,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“It’s both. We all love soccer, or else we wouldn’t be here. Our love for the game and our connection to this team does create a bond but that bond that you see goes far beyond our connection to the same team. It may be a cliché but we truly are all a family on this squad. If you don’t believe that consider this: Ashlyn and I welcomed our first child earlier this year and each person here is Sloane’s Aunt or Uncle. They all love our daughter just as we love their children. We love and respect each other on this team,” Ali said.</p><p>“We are a family. Like Ali said, we are Aunts to everyone’s kids on this team and Vlatko is all of their Uncle. If you need more proof, ask my two year old daughter what her relationship is to not only Lexa and her wife, Clarke, but their eldest children, who are five,” Alex said with a chuckle that Lexa, Sam and Hope shared in.</p><p>“I feel as if there is a story there,” Lesley said hoping her comment would prompt the women to explain.</p><p>“Oh there is,” Lexa said as she Alex, Sam and Hope chuckled once more.</p><p>“Before we tell the story you need some background information. My daughter typically doesn’t take to new people easily. We really are a family on this team but despite that there are still days when she won’t let them pick her up or will act really shy around them. That was not and never has been the case with Lexa, her wife Clarke and their two children. She was taken with them from the second she met them and it’s adorable,” Alex said.</p><p>“It is adorable; sometimes so much so that it’s sickingly sweet,” Hope said with a smile.</p><p>“So, the story is that my then fiancée and I were in Greece ahead of our wedding earlier this year. Our kids’ birthday was also during this time and I was able to arrange for the USWNT contingent that was in Greece for their game there to come teach my son and daughter, and our family members, some soccer skills and then we all played a fun pickup game. It was during this meeting that my now wife, Clarke, and I got close to Alex, Hope and Sam…”</p><p>“Because we were their favorites. Lexa totally won’t mention that part but I was her first favorite player, Sam was her daughter’s favorite and Alex was her son’s favorite,” Hope said with a smirk.</p><p>“That is all true but we also just clicked. Anyway, that’s also when Alex ultimately offered me the job with her and the Warriors but I digress. We all got along really well so Clarke and I invited anyone on the team who wanted too and was able to join us for our wedding that was only a few days later. In the end Alex, Hope and Sam were the only ones that could come but everyone else did get pictures sent to them. Alex’s husband and daughter were able to join as well. When Clarke and I went to say hi during the reception our two kids were talking to Alex’s daughter. We got to talking and within maybe a couple of minutes I felt something pulling at the leg of my pants and I looked down and it was Alex’s daughter, Emma. I smiled when I saw who was pulling on my leg and before I could even say a word Emma had her arms in the air wanting me to pick her up, which I did. I swear it was one of the cutest things ever and when I picked her up I said hi to her and she called me ‘Lessa’ as she put her hands on my face before giving me a little kiss. Then she took one little hand and pointed to my wife and goes, ‘baby’. We of course confirmed that Clarke was pregnant with three babies and you could see the awe in Emma’s eyes. My kids talked to her about the babies some and in the end Emma started talking to the babies to tell them hi. I swear it all was one of the cutest things ever and Emma’s been attached to us ever since, so much so that we’ve even been trading kids while we’re here because they want to spend time together and I imagine one day it will be Sloane and my newest additions who will be here towards the end of the summer demanding sleepovers too,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Well, that does sound like a family but what does Emma refer to you, your and your children as,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“I’m Aunty Lessa and Clarke is Aunty Clak, since she still can’t fully pronounce her names, but Aden and Madi, my kids, are her bubba and sissy. Our kids decided pretty much from day one that since Emma is an only child she by default gets my kids as a big brother and sister,” Lexa said fondly as she thought about the beautiful relationship her kids and Emma have.</p><p>“And when Emma can’t see her bubba or sissy when she wants you better watch out because the terrible twos comes out in full-force. I would have sworn she was going to have a total meltdown when we were going to have to tell her they wouldn’t be around for a few days because they were going to spend some time with their other aunt, who is not part of the Olympics, but the aunt in question offered to take Emma too so now we have a very happy two year old because she gets to spend from after dinner tonight until the game Saturday with her bubba, sissy and their aunties and uncle, who have seemingly also adopted Emma as their niece. So, as you can see we really are a family here,” Alex said with a smile on her face as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I really think, Lesley, that our team’s cohesiveness is as great as it is because of the bond they all share. It’s a bond that extends to not just the coaching staff but our trainers as well. Just the other day, my wife was here with our children while we had a final practice ahead of today’s game and my wife ended up watching all the kids with parents on the team and they had a movie day from inside the blanket fort they all built,” Vlatko said.</p><p>“Would it be fair to say then that Team USA’s Women’s Soccer Team is a team with a family first mentality,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“Absolute we are family first. Soccer is amazing but the time will come when we have to put the game behind us; what we will never have to put behind us is our family both blood and chosen. We play for our country, yes, but we also play for our family,” Sam said.</p><p>“That’s a wonderful sentiment that is clearly followed by this team. I’m surprised you all have not been asked this more often but is the love for your family, blood and chosen, what prompted you to get approve to include both the pride and intersex flags on your jerseys,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“We are a family first team but we are also an inclusive team. We believe in total equality for everyone, regardless of race, ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation, sexual identity, etc. We also believe in fully supporting each and every member of this team. Several of our members are openly out and proud members of of the LGBTQIA+ communities so the pride flag is present not only to honor our belief in total equality but in support of them,” Vlatko explained.</p><p>“And what about the intersex flag,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“That’s not really my story to tell…,” Vlatko began.</p><p>“The intersex flag is for me because I’m intersex. I’ve never shied away that; I’ve never hidden that fact. I am proud of who I am and I hope that one day everyone who is intersex can live as openly and freely as I do,” Lexa said with a small smile at the end.</p><p>“Lexa, do you mind explaining what it means to be intersex,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all. The simplest way to put is is having the reproductive organs of both sexes. In my case, I have XX chromosomes so I am genetically a female and I identify as a female but I have a non-functional uterus and functional testes and a functional penis. It’s different for everyone who is intersex though. No matter how an intersex individual presents, no matter which chromosomes they have most of the time, no matter which reproductive organs they have, most are sterile,” Lexa explained.</p><p>“But you’re not,” Lesley carefully asked.</p><p>“No, I am not. I was told I was sterile when I was sixteen so you can imagine my surprise when I ended up helping create twins and now triplets,” Lexa said with a chuckle before adding, “I had my fertility tested after we found out Clarke was pregnant again and I’m one of the few who became fertile as I fully matured.”</p><p>“Thank you for sharing your story with us, Lexa. What does it mean to you to have not only the pride flag, but the intersex flag on your jersey,” Lesley asked.</p><p>“It’s indescribable. I feel so blessed to be part of a team that is so inclusive and part of a team that wanted to proudly wear the intersex flag on their jerseys to show their support for me. It means everything to me and I only hope that others who are intersex watch this or our games and see how proudly we wear the intersex flag. I hope that by bringing this rarely talked about subject up that it helps someone who is like me. When I was growing up I didn’t know of anyone else who was intersex and I felt so alone because I didn’t have anyone like me I could look up too. If seeing me embracing who I am and seeing this team wear the flag can help even one person I will be thrilled.”</p><p>“We actually learned earlier today through one of our CBS Sports reporters that their daughter is also intersex and they told us that they were thrilled to hear of our interview with you and the team because they knew it would help their child seeing it. We were also told that the child in question made her parents buy an official replica of your Olympic jersey, with the flags, because you are not her biggest role model. How does hearing that make you feel, Lexa?”</p><p>Lexa was clearly emotional from hearing Lesley speak but after a calming breath she finally answered, tears welled in her eyes and all.</p><p>“Knowing that I’ve helped that child means more to me than you will ever know. To that child and every other intersex, gay, lesbian, trans, questioning or other memember of the LGBTQIA+ community, please remember you are not alone and you have nothing to be ashamed of because you are absolutely perfect just the way you are,” Lexa said as she got choked up at the end.</p><p>“Turning it to the rest of the team, what does wearing those flags on your jerseys mean to you,” Lesley gently asked.</p><p>“To me, it means that those of us who are members of the LGBTQIA+ are 100% accepted and celebrated on this team. We’ve been lucky to always have an inclusive attitude on this team but wearing the flags just shows that it’s more than being inclusive, our team embraces us for being members of the LGBTQIA+ community,” Ashlyn said as she laced her fingers with Ali’s.</p><p>“Go off what my wife just said, wearing the flags means everything she just said but to me it also means that our team will not back down from our beliefs even knowing we are likely to face a team that is still anti-LGBTQIA+. In 2015 at the World Cup, there were maybe a dozen of us out, including out coach at the time Jill but at the World Cup in 2019 that number had more than doubled, which shows me that members of the LGBTQIA+ community are finally feeling comfortable being out while being professional athletes. As welcoming as the US Soccer Federation has been to all of us who are part of the community, the fact remains that there is still a stigma that says LGBTQIA+ individuals can’t be professional athletes or we’re not as good as straight players. I hope that by wearing the flags and showing how welcoming and inclusive we are that we can continue to work towards changing the culture in professional sports so that one day no athlete has to feel the need to hide who they are. So, I guess you could say that wearing the flags mean everything to me,” Ali said passionately.</p><p>“Wearing the flags is really just another way for us to show that we support the LGBTQIA+ community and that we are not afraid to show it, even in a game against a team that doesn’t support them as they should. LGBTQIA+ rights are human rights, plain and simple and it’s my belief that by wearing the flags and showing the world our true colors that we can spread a little love and support for members of the LGBTQIA+ community,” Kelley said.</p><p>“The presence of the flags alone won’t solve any issues or magically make the world a better place but I do believe that so publicly declaring our love and support for those in the LGBTQIA+ community we can help normalize the community for those who are currently against it. At the end of the day though, one of the most important messages the flags give off, to me, is the message of acceptance and love for my teammates who are part of the community. I hope they all know how proudly I wear our jersey with those flags,” Julie said.</p><p>“We’re a team that is known for winning, yes, but also for having an inclusive and non-discriminatory culture so to me, having the flags on our jerseys are not only a way to show our support for our teammates who identify as part of the LGBTQIA+ community and the community at large but as a way to express that here, with Team USA everyone is welcome,” Alex said.</p><p>“You do not have to answer if you do not wish too but by a show of hands how many of you are members of the LGBTQIA+ community,” Lesley asked.</p><p>Immediately Lexa, Megan, Ali, Ashlyn and Kristie raised their hands.</p><p>“Thank you, ladies, for sharing. So, with the five of you out that’s a little more than a quarter of this team that are members of the LGBTQIA+ community. Do any of you feel a heightened responsibility to the community because of your positions within, arguably, the most popular and well known professional women’s soccer team in the world,” Lesley asked sincerely.</p><p>“For me, I feel like the celebrity I gained throughout my career is best used to be an advocate and fight for true equality. We may have many laws that are aimed at more equality for people like me who do not fit into the heteronormative box, but there is still a lot of work to be done here at home for true equality for all so if using my celebrity to be an advocate for that changes helps that’s what I’ll do,” Megan said.</p><p>“I would just echo what Megan said and add that I also feel a responsibility to the community when it comes to how I act around teams that are from country’s who still criminalize people like us or at least are not particularly welcoming nations for non-straight people. If I act out towards those countries it will reflect badly on the team and a narrative of LGBTQIA+ soccer players being unable to handle anything would be born and I don’t want that. IfI react with kindness or nothing at all though, it helps to show that we are just like everyone else,” Kristie said.</p><p>“Ali and I always feel a responsibility to the community because we do have a level of celebrity and because of that we are scrutinized more and if we even appear to do something wrong homophobic writers will say that all members of the LGBTQIA+ community are bad and they will use that to try and create fear towards us. As a result, Ali and I always do our best too essentially be public brand ambassadors for the community with the hope that the bigots will one day see we are like everyone else,” Ashlyn said as Ali nodded.</p><p>“I agree with everything my teammates have said. For me, I strive to do my community proud every day and that includes making sure that I do everything in my power to help reach true equality. So, I guess the answer to your question Lesley is yes,” Lexa said.</p><p>“That is all the time we have for tonight but I wanted to thank everyone for joining me tonight and I hope that one day soon we can finish our conversations we started today. I wish you the best of luck in tournament,” Lesley said before turning away from the group to continue. “Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining us today, I’m Lesley Stahl and this is 60 Minutes, goodnight.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the interview concluded, everyone filed out of the media room and began making their way back to their apartments. Lexa and Alex, ultimately left together so they could have dinner with their family at Lexa and Clarke’s. They filled the walk with small talk but the second they walked in the door of the apartment they became instantly silent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make this chapter all about the interview because I had to take a phone call at work today and lets just say the person on the other end faced some major hate for being part of the LGBTQIA+ community. I had always intended to showcase how supportive the team truly is but that call made me decide to expand on it more and I'm glad I did. This chapter may not feature Clarke directly, but I think this was an important chapter. </p><p>I can promise though that there actually will be Clexa fluff in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Chapter 124</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter of fluff, with some plot, as promised. As always, thank you all for your continued support of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa and Alex had been talking about their plans, outside of practice, for the next couple of days since they would both be kid free thanks to Octavia. When they stepped inside Lexa and Clarke’s apartment and walked the short distance down the hall though, the conversation ceased immediately as they both fell silent at the scene they happened upon.</p><p>In front of them were each of their children, dressed to look identical to how their respective mothers were hours earlier during their match against New Zealand, except for Madi who was donning Sam’s jersey instead. With them, Octavia, Anya and Felix were dressed in New Zealand jerseys while Nate was wearing a US goalkeeper jersey and Lincoln was wearing a New Zealand goalkeeper jersey. They had moved the living room furniture back and appeared to be using the two end tables and standing lamps as goalposts as they reenacted parts of the match against New Zealand.</p><p>As they watched the scene unfolded, they were startled by the sounds of Clarke and Raven’s voices as they apparently had taken on the roles of Tom and Andrew, the typical announcers for USA Olympic Soccer matches.</p><p>“And doing that special turn thingy that’s named after that one dude, Sam Mewis gets around the other guy and the ball is going through the air but oh no it looks like New Zealand is going to catch the ball…but wait! Lexa Woods has swooped in at the eleventh hour and used that fine head of hers to send the ball in the opposite direct and…USA scores!!!!,” Clarke cheered as she finished up her imitation of the announcing from earlier in the game causing Lexa and Alex to laugh which alerted everyone else to their presence.</p><p>When Clarke heard Lexa’s laugh, she turned to look at her immediately but as soon as blue met green, Clarke’s face turned tomato red.</p><p>“That special turn thingy that’s named after that one dude, huh,” Lexa asked her wife while trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter.</p><p>“Well I’m not the freaking soccer encyclopedia you are,” Clarke said with a pout, which Lexa quickly crossed the room to kneel in front of her wife and kiss away causing the blonde to smile into the kiss.</p><p>“Hi Sprout, hi Kit, hi Squid, Mommy’s home and I missed you so much. I love you so so much and I hope you gave Mama some hell for not remembering that the special turn thingy as she called it is the Cruyff Turn,” Lexa said as she placed three kisses to Clarke’s stomach and immediately received three little kicks. “Yeah, that’s right little ones, Mama should remember the name of the Cruyff Turn. Don’t worry, once you’re older I’ll make sure you know and your brother and sister know how to do the turn, and my specialty kick, if you want to learn.”</p><p>“Really, Mommy? You’ll teach us the Cru…Cruyff Turn and your special kick,” Madi asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yeah, will you Mommy,” Aden asked echoing his sister.</p><p>“Of course, I will. If my babies wanna play soccer and learn those move I’ll teach you and then we can try them out against Aunty Alex, right Alex?”</p><p>“Absolutely. We have to make sure our kids are ready for the pros if they want to play,” Alex said as Emma tugged on her pant leg. “Yes baby girl,” Alex asked her daughter.</p><p>“Me learn too,” Emma asked with wide hopeful eyes.</p><p>“Of course, squirt,” Lexa said swooping in to scoop Emma into her arms. “Aunty Lexa will make sure you learn too and I’ll help make sure you can do it better than your mommy,” Lexa said conspiratorially as she ticked the bubbly two year olds tummy, causing her to giggle.</p><p>“Hey, I’m great at the Cruyff turn,” Alex said with mock indignation.</p><p>“I know you are; I mean how could you not be when I’m the one who taught it to you,” Lexa said with a smirk before turning squatting down as she set Emma on the floor in front of her next to Madi and Aden. “And since I taught Alex the turn, you know what that means,” Lexa asked conspiratorially.</p><p>“What’s it mean, Mommy,” Aden asked curiously.</p><p>“It means that I know how to teach you to be excellent at the turn and what Aunty Alex’s weakness are so we can beat her.”</p><p>“We beat you Mommy,” Emma said as she pointed at her mother while giggling.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll beat you Aunty Alex,” Madi added as Aden nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, I see how it is. Is this what I have to look forward too, Lexa? You shaping our kids to be even better players than us?”</p><p>“Absolutely. If they want to play, I’ll do everything in my power to make them the best they can be. They’re our kids so they’re bound to have natural talent and with us, and our team, both the USWNT and Warriors, around to help teach them they’ll be playing the pros and national teams if they want to, no doubt,” Lexa said confidently which caused the kids to break into wide smiles.</p><p>“You make a good point. I think seeing our kids outdo us on the field will be one of the greatest moments of our lives. So, all of us at say the 2036, 2038 or even 2040 Summer Olympics, lets reconvene and watch our future all-stars win the gold, if they want, just like we are going to win the gold this year,” Alex said to cheers from the group.</p><p>“I like the sound of that, but kids, remember just because we play soccer doesn’t mean you have too. If you want to play that awesome and we’ll help you be the best you can be but if you want to play another sport or do something unrelated to sports we’ll make sure you have the tools to succeed in that field too. You all get to be whoever you want to be and you get to do whatever you want to do in life, okay,” Lexa sincerely told the kids who all moved to hug Lexa.</p><p>“I wanna play like you Aunty Lessa,” Emma said when the hug broke.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t wanna play like your mommy,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“No, you get more goals than Mommy so I wanna play like you,” Emma insisted.</p><p>“You wound me, Emma. Nate, our daughter has betrayed me by wanting to play like Lexa instead of me,” Alex said as she placed her hand over her heart and feigned upset.</p><p>“I mean, Lexa has scored more goals than you so far in the games so I get her logic,” Nate said with a shoulder shrug causing everyone, except Alex to laugh as she feigned being wounded once more.</p><p>“My own family betrays me. Lexa, from here on out I will score more than you and show you how us veteran national team members do things,” Alex said with a smirk.</p><p>“You mean how your coaches teach you to do things? You know your coaches like oh I don’t know, me,” Lexa asked with a smirk causing Alex to playfully huff.</p><p>“Touché, Lexa, touché.”</p><p>“Now Emma, I’ll help you play like me but your mommy is a really great player too and she’s score soooooo many goals during her career, so with both us helping you you’ll be the best of both our playing styles,” Lexa assured the little girl.</p><p>“Yay,” Emma squealed before launching herself at Lexa for another hug before running to her mother to be picked up.</p><p>“I want to play soccer too but I wanna be like you Aunty Alex. You’ve played for like ever and you’ve scored 108 goals with the national team and had 43 assists, at least that’s what the website says. Aunty O helped me look it up, and I wanna be able to score like that too. I wanna score more goals for the national team than you, Aunty Alex,” Madi declared proudly.</p><p>“Awe sweetheart, that means so much too me. Your mommy is an excellent player too though. I know she only just started playing professionally but she holds so many scoring records and so many other awards for her playing too. So, like you mommy told Emma, together we’ll help you become the best of both our styles,” Alex said as she crouched down and hugged Madi as she also let her daughter down once more.</p><p>“Okay, I’d like that cause I like how Mommy plays too, she’s really good,” Madi said as the hug broke.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart; I’m glad you think I’m a good player too. Aden, you look deep in thought, what’s on your mind buddy?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to play for my job like you and Aunty Alex. I love soccer and I like playing but I really liked helping you design your computer shows when you were the boss as Trikru and Uncle Linc lets me help him with them too and I think I wanna do that when I’m grown up,” Aden said while biting his bottom lip nervously just like Clarke would do when she was nervous.</p><p>“You think you might want to work at Trikru, bud,” Lexa gently asked her son.</p><p>“Yeah, like you did Mommy and Grandpa Gus did and like Uncle Linc and Aunty Anya do. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course, that’s okay Aden. When I said you can do whatever you want to in this life, I meant it. Mama and I will make sure you go to the best schools and spend time at Trikru when you’re older if working at the company is what you want to do,” Lexa assured the boy.</p><p>“Can I still play though for fun and do art with Mama though,” Aden asked, still nervous.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you can do whatever you want. If you want to play on a team in school then work at the company you can. If you want to keep doing art with me for fun, you can. All of you can do anything you set your minds too,” Clarke assured not only her son by Madi and Emma too.</p><p>“Okay, good. Mommy, did you and Aunty Alex see us redoing your game earlier,” Aden asked as he quickly changed topics in only the way a five year old could.</p><p>“We did. It’s so cool that you guys wanted to reenact our match against New Zealand. You guys were playing so good. Maybe Aunty O can help you perfect some of the moves while you three are spending quality time with her the next couple of days.”</p><p>“Yay,” all three kids squealed.</p><p>“What about us, did we play well too,” Felix teasingly asked his niece.</p><p>“Well, you, Linc and Anya were on the losing team so by default your performance has to be subpar but you all gave an amazing effort and Nate showed how powerful our goalkeepers are,” Lexa said with a teasing lilt to her voice as Alex nodded in agreement</p><p>“Alright children, if you’re done, the adults would appreciate some help setting up the table so we can have dinner and celebrate not only the win, but the US advancing in first place for their group,” Indra said as she stepped out from the kitchen where Lexa finally looked and noticed that her mother, Pops, Madison and Abby were working on what she assumed was dinner.</p><p>“Sure thing, Mom. Sorry I didn’t greet you earlier,” Lexa said as she walked to her mother and gave her a short hug.</p><p>“It’s okay, Alexandria, you were taken by your children from the moment you walked in the door just as it should be. For the record though Clarke, even I know what that that turn is the Cruyff Turn,” Indra said with a smirk.</p><p>“Of course you did, you raised three kids who played, your brother-in-law and husband taught the kids to play and your husband funded local soccer teams so of course you know these things. I’m still learning, but don’t you worry, I was always an excellent student and I will learn it all. I already know the rules of the game, I even bought Soccer for Dummies so I didn’t have to ask Lex to explain everything to me,” Clarke said proudly.</p><p>“Babe, you bought Soccer for Dummies to help you learn as much about the game as you can,” Lexa asked in awe of her wife.</p><p>“Well yeah, I didn’t want you to have to teach me everything and I soccer is a huge part of your life so I want to understand. The more I learn the more I like the game. Plus, watching you play is one of my favorite things to do now,” Clarke said with a slight blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“I love you,” Lexa said as she approached her wife, wrapped her in her arms and then kissed her soundly.</p><p>“I love you too,” Clarke murmured before reconnecting their lips.</p><p>“Um, we’re all still here,” Raven said as the couple reconnected their lips for a third time causing them to blush slightly when their kiss broke.</p><p>“And don’t let Lexa fool you Clarke, she’s done her own homework to become well versed in all things art too,” Anya coyly said after a moment.</p><p>“What does she mean Lex,” Clarke asked as she looked confusedly at her blushing wife who was also rubbing the back of her neck like she did when she was caught doing something and was nervous.</p><p>“Anya, what has my wife done?”</p><p>“My lips are sealed. Your wifey-poo should be the one to tell you,” Anya said.</p><p>“Lex?”</p><p>“I’ve been having Harper and Niylah teach me about the styles of art you prefer and the history behind them. They even took me to a museum and gave me a couple books to read,” Lexa mumbled so only Clarke could hear her.</p><p>“Really,” Clarke asked as her hormones got the better of her and she began to tear up. “You’re doing all that just to understand art better?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise but I’ve been learning since we got together officially. Art isn’t just your career, it’s your passion so I wanted to have a better understanding of it and the nuances with your preferred styles so I can actually have a conversation with you about your work and your favorite artists and pieces. I told you once that I wanted to know everything about you and I meant it so of course I’m doing whatever it takes to learn about art.”</p><p>“I love you, I love you, I love you,” a teary-eyed Clarke said as she peppered kisses to Lexa’s face before nuzzling her head into the space where Lexa’s neck and shoulder met as Lexa wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>“I love you too, baby, so much,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear.</p><p>A throat clearing dragged the couple out of their sweet moment a few seconds later.</p><p>“As much as I enjoy seeing how in love and devoted to each other you both are, I was serious when I said we needed help setting up the table,” Indra said before adding, “for the record though, I think it’s incredible that you both have taken it upon yourselves to learn more about something your partner is passionate about,” which made the couple blush further.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, the living room had been transformed into a dining room built to accommodate all of them. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln had set up the two folding tables in the open space in the living room while Alex, Nate and Felix had made sure there were enough seats for everyone. Once that was done, Clarke, Raven and Luna set the table and filled everyone’s glasses with their choice of water, Chilean Sauvignon Blanc or sparkling white grape juice, with some help from all three kids. Indra insisted they all sat down once the table was set and she and Nyko would serve the appetizers, above objections from practically everyone who insisted they could do it so the chef could take a load off finally.</p><p>Indra and Nyko brought out two serving trays filled with salad bowls filled with various portion sizes of mixed berry salad with goat cheese and balsamic vinegar dressing. While Indra and Nyko were plating the salads, they made sure the two athletes received a larger portion to maximize their fruit and vegetable intake, while also ensuring the three pregnant women all received appropriate sized portions based on how many they were eating for and in Clarke’s case, Indra had added an extra helping of berries knowing her daughter-in-law had recently started craving more fresh fruits. They also made sure the three children got smaller portions to account for their size and to ensure they’d still have room for their main course and dessert. The rest of the group meanwhile, received a standard sized adult portion. Once everyone had their salads and Indra and Nyko joined the group at their table they dug in.</p><p>“Mom, this looks amazing. Thank you for cooking but we seriously would have been fine with pizza and wings,” Lexa said.</p><p>“I know you would have been fine with that but you and Alex are two of the stars of our Olympic Soccer Team so I cannot, in good conscious, have you eating pizza wings when you have a former chef who can cook you a properly balanced meal that will also help you remain at the top of your game.”</p><p>“This is wonderful Mrs. Woods, thank you, and thank you all for preparing this meal for us,” Alex said as she made eye contact with Indra then Nyko, Abby and Madison who had helped prepare dinner.</p><p>“Alex, I know you don’t know me as well as my children and grandchildren but call me Indra, we’re all practically family anyway.”</p><p>“Alright then, thank you for dinner Indra.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. By the way, your right foot drags a half second too slow on the Cruyff Turn, that’s the weakness Lexa will exploit to make sure the children do it better than you,” Indra said with a smirk.</p><p>The room fell silent as most everyone tried to stile laughs after they got over their shock. Alex however, just looked at Indra with wide eyes and her mouth agape.</p><p>“Wh…what? But how? I…how,” Alex stammered out shocked at Indra’s words.</p><p>“I’m a mother of seven Alex, I see and hear everything. Don’t feel bad though, it took Lexa three months to learn how to do that move quickly, effortlessly and perfect every time,” Indra said causing the other to breakout in daughter as Alex still looked like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</p><p>When Alex finally came out of her state of shock all she could say was, “Wait, seven children? I thought Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were the only Woods siblings.”</p><p>“Biologically speaking but in my heart, where it counts most, I have seven children. All three of my children have started their own families and have loving partners who I consider to be my children as well,” Indra explained.</p><p>“Indra, that’s only six people,” Octavia said confused.</p><p>“No, it’s seven with you, Octavia,” Indra said nonchalantly.</p><p>It was no Octavia’s turn to look shell shocked at Indra’s words.</p><p>“I told you you were part of the family, O,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Yea, I know but that was the first time we talked since everything and you had just found out about Hope so I figured you were saying that because I’m your niece’s mom,” Octavia said as she held Hope in her arms who was enjoying her dinner bottle.</p><p>“I said it because regardless of what we had going on back then you were still family. Sure in that moment I did mean it because of Hope but come on O, you have to know by now that I still love you like the little sister I always said you were. If I haven’t made that clear by now then I’m sorry strik gona,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You had to call me little warrior during such a heartfelt moment,” Octavia said as she tried to use her sarcastic humor to cover the tears she was willing not to fall.</p><p>“You may have earned the Skairipa nickname but you’ll always be a strik gona too,” Lexa said affectionately.</p><p>“What my daughter is trying to say is that the past is the past. You are family, and you’re just as much my kid as Clarke, Raven and Luna are. So, accept it Octavia. The bad part of your life is over and you’ve got a family now that loves you more than anything and will always be here for you. Now, eat your salad; you aren’t going to win a roster spot on the Warriors if you don’t eat a proper diet. So, buck up buttercup because after the Olympics are over, you and Lexa will both be on my athlete geared diet because I will not have my children failing to have a proper diet for their career choice,” Indra said before resuming eating her salad and effectively ending the conversation in the way only she could do.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the dinner went smoothly. The group enjoyed their salads and thanks to the kids, the conversation quickly turned to their plans with Octavia over the following couple of days. By the time they began to dig into the main course of chicken caprese stuffed spaghetti squash it had become clear that Madi wanted to play as much soccer with Octavia as she could and Emma wanted to copy Madi. Aden however, wanted to play some with Octavia and the girls but once he heard Lincoln talking about having to go to the office the following day with Anya to interview a few candidates for the now vacant Vice President position. The kids didn’t know the whole story about why Bellamy’s job was suddenly vacant; the truth was he was fired by Lexa and Clarke directly as the owners of Trikru, Inc. as a result of the restraining order and his current status as an inmate at the county jail since he was refusing to pay the fine for contempt of court. The second Aden heard his uncle and aunt were going to the office, he asked if he could go with them and with Lexa and Clarke’s blessing Lincoln and Anya agreed to take the boy with them which made Aden as happy as Madi was at the prospect of spending two full days playing soccer with Octavia and hopefully learning some new skills she could show her mommy sometime.</p><p>Everyone enjoyed the main course so much so that an idea popped into Lexa’s head as they were finishing up the course and Alex was praising how perfect Indra’s menu was for athletes.</p><p>“Mom, have you given anymore thought to opening your own restaurant? We haven’t really talked about it since it was first brought up,” Lexa said seemingly out of the blue.</p><p>“I have,” Indra simply answered.</p><p>“And,” Lexa prompted her mother.</p><p>“I’ve actually drawn up a draft menu and Nyko and I looked at a couple locations yesterday actually but every location I could actually see using is far too expensive so I don’t know if it will ever happen,” Indra confessed after a moment.</p><p>“Indra, Lex and I told you we would help financially so you could open your dream restaurant. If you’ve found your dream space make another appointment to view it and we can go with you or just give you a blank check to cover whatever charges you would need to cover for the lease if it’s a rental or to cover the down payment if you’re looking to buy.”</p><p>“Clarke’s right Mom, we told you that so call the estate agent if you’ve already found your dream space and we’ll handle the financial side of things.”</p><p>“I can’t ask you two to do that. You have your own family to support.”</p><p>“We do have our own family Mom, but you know we have more than enough money and we both still work so we can afford this. If it makes you feel better consider us investors or consider it a loan. We just want to help you achieve all of your dreams too,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p>“You should totally open up your own place Indra. Your food is amazing and if you need steady work, we are looking to hire a local restaurant to cater lunch for the Warriors Monday through Thursday each week. It may not be a normal thing for a team to do but we decided that if we want our players to give their all on the field we need to help them be their best and that starts with meals designed for the needs of an athlete’s body. Your food tonight shows that you know what an athlete needs. You not only created a menu that covers all the nutrients we need, especially during a tournament, but you crafted mine and Lexa’s meals to be the proper portion size for the optimal benefit. So, if you were to set up your own place we’d be happy to sign your restaurant to a catering contract with the Warriors, right Lexa?”</p><p>“Absolutely. So, what do you say Mom,” Lexa asked hopefully.</p><p>“Say yes,” the twins exclaimed in unison while the adults nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You two are sure about this? About backing me financially to get started,” Indra asked her daughter and daughter-in-law.</p><p>“We are one hundred percent sure Indra,” Clarke assured her mother-in-law as Lexa nodded in agreement.</p><p>“And you two are sure you’d want to hire my restaurant to cater for the Warriors,” she asked Lexa and Alex.</p><p>“We’re sure, Mom,” Lexa said as a smiling Alex nodded in agreement.</p><p>Indra nodded her head then looked to Nyko who said, “I knew the second we saw that location, that is ironically only a short drive to the Warriors’ training complex and stadium, that it was your dream location. It has everything you told me you wanted in a building to house your dream restaurant and it barely needs any renovations to fit your desires. So, if you’re looking for my opinion, I think you should do it.”</p><p>“It really is the perfect location. Okay then, I’ll email the estate agent tonight and hopefully be able to make an appointment soon to get the ball rolling on purchasing the location. Thank you both, my darling daughters, for being willing to help me with the financial side of things and Alex, thank you for thinking of me for catering for the Warriors,” Indra said sincerely.</p><p>“Of course, Mom. Clarke and I are happy to help.”</p><p>“We are more than happy to help, Indra, it’s what family does,” Clarke adds.</p><p>“Thank you for having the skill set to create full meals for athletes. We’ll talk about the specifics after the Olympics are over and hammer out the details of the contract then as well,” Alex happily said.</p><p> </p><p>After Indra finally agreed to get her own restaurant started, the rest of dinner and dessert passed quickly. Everyone was excited for the future and the loved chowing down on Indra’s dark chocolate dipped fruits for dessert. Surprisingly the dark chocolate dipped pineapple was Madi, Aden and Emma’s favorite while resident athletes Lexa and Alex gravitated to the dipped bananas. The three pregnant women enjoyed a sampling of all the fruits and the rest of the group tended to pick the dipped strawberries.</p><p>Once dessert was finished and everything was cleaned up, Lexa, Clarke, Alex and Nate said their goodbyes to their children who were more than happy to be leaving with Octavia, Lincoln, Luna, Anya, Raven and Hope. After the kids were gone, everyone else quickly trickled out until Lexa and Clarke were finally alone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, it was just before 1am and Lexa and Clarke had just settled in bed after several mind-blowing rounds of lovemaking, when Lexa’s phone began to ring. Much to Clarke’s annoyance, Lexa moved to answer the phone.</p><p>“Lex, ignore it; it’s basically one in the morning so it can wait until the morning,” Clarke grumbled.</p><p>“Babe, it could be about the kids.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine. Answer it but if it’s not about the kids please end the call quickly so we can get some sleep; you completely wore me out love and Mama now needs her beauty sleep.”</p><p>Lexa chuckled at her wife’s adorableness and placed a kiss to her head as she blindly reached for her phone on the nightstand. Looking at the display she saw it was Alex and immediately answered knowing it wasn’t like her friend to call in the middle of the night for no reason.</p><p>“Hey Alex, is everything okay?”</p><p>“Hey, sorry to bug you at this hour; I hope I didn’t wake you.”</p><p>“No, no, Clarke and I were just headed to bed so you didn’t wake us,” Lexa assured her friend before realizing she basically just confirmed that she had been fucking her wife pretty much immediately before Alex’s phone call.</p><p>“Right on Woods, taking full advantage of having no kids in the house,” Alex said with a chuckle.</p><p>“It’s not like you and Nate didn’t do the exact same thing, Alex; you’re forgetting I know you by now,” Lexa said with a chuckle of her own as she received a curious look from Clarke.</p><p>“Touché. Anyway, I was got an interesting phone call a few minutes ago and I need to discuss it with you before making a decision.”</p><p>“Okay. That doesn’t sound ominous at all. What’s going on Alex?”</p><p>“Magdalena Eriksson called me. She wanted to talk to us both but didn’t have your number. She wants to meet with us as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Wait. Magdalena Eriksson as in the Swedish National Team Defender who is one of the best defenders in the world? That Magdalena Eriksson?”</p><p>“One and the same. She wants to know if we’d be up for going for a run with her at four, well before anyone on her team, or ours, will be awake so we can get in our runs while we talk. I know that means we’d only get a couple hours of sleep but you didn’t hear the urgency in her voice. I think we should meet her. We don’t have practice until the Friday morning so we can nap later. What do you think?”</p><p>“I trust your gut. If you think we should meet her at four, we’ll meet her at four. When you confirm it with her though, feel free to give her my number.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll give her a call back and confirm. I’ll send you a text once it’s confirmed.”</p><p>“Perfect, I know your usual mixers for your morning run water are at your players' quarters so so you want to plan on meeting me at my apartment say at 3:45 and you can use some of my mixer and then we can go meet her?”</p><p>“Yeah that sounds perfect. I’ll let you know for sure within ten minutes.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Bye Alex.”</p><p>“Bye Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent for a few moments as Lexa thought about what Alex had just said. <em>What on earth could she want to talk to us about?</em></p><p>“Is everything okay, Lex?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. That was Alex just now.”</p><p>“I gathered that. You also mentioned Magdalena Eriksson I think it was. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Magdalena Eriksson is one of the best defenders in the world. Currently she plays for Chelsea FC during the regular season and the Swedish National Team.”</p><p>“I don’t remember her playing when you faced Sweden last week though,” Clarke said confused.</p><p>“That’s because she didn’t. Sweden had her riding the bench for unknown reasons. Anyway, she called Alex asking to meet with the two of us asap. She actually suggested four this morning so we could talk during a morning run before the other athletes wake up, for the most part. Alex said there was urgency in her voice so I guess we’re going to meet her.”</p><p>“Any idea what she wants to talk about?”</p><p>“None. The only thing I can think of is the Warriors but that doesn’t make sense either. We did sign her longtime girlfriend to the Warriors already but last I heard part of why she signed with the Warriors was because they were taking a break so I doubt she wants to talk about the Warriors. I guess I’ll find out when we meet with her.”</p><p>Before Clarke could say anything more, Lexa’s phone chimed with a text notification, which the brunette quickly checked.</p><p>Alex to Lexa: We’re on for 4am. I’ll see you at your place at 3:45. I’ll text you when I’m outside your door though so I don’t accidentally wake Clarke up. I don’t know how she’s still doing everything she’s doing being this far along with triplets.</p><p>Lexa to Alex: Sounds like a plan. Clarke’s a warrior, even if she doesn’t realize it. It amazes me how she’s handling this pregnancy. I’m honestly in awe of her all the time.</p><p>Alex to Lexa: Lexa, of course she’s a warrior, she’s the wife of the co-head coach therefore she is a part of the squad too lol</p><p>Lexa to Alex: Haha You know what I meant. I’ll see you at 3:45 though; until them I’m going to attempt to get some shuteye.</p><p>Alex to Lexa: Me too. See you in a couple of hours.</p><p>“We’re meeting her at four. Alex is coming over a little before to prep our water bottles but we’ll be quiet so you can sleep.”</p><p>“Lex, it’s fine if I wake up; I’ll just fall back asleep anyway. But its one now so lets get some sleep since you’ll be up in like two hours.”</p><p>“Okay. Goodnight Clarke, I love you.”</p><p>“Night Lex. I love you too.”</p><p>As the couple drifted off to sleep, with Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke, the brunette couldn’t help thinking about the meeting set to take place in a few short hours. As she finally well asleep, there was only one though running through her mind. <em>What on earth does Magdalena want to talk to us about?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Chapter 125</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa groaned when she heard Clarke’s alarm go off. Blindly reaching for her own phone, as she felt her wife slowly wake, Lexa realized it was 2:45am, a whole hour before Alex was set to arrive.</p>
<p>“Clarke, why is your alarm going off and when did you even set an alarm?”</p>
<p>“Remember when you mom asked to talk to me right before she left last night?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but what does that have to do with why I’m awake an hour before Alex will be here?”</p>
<p>“She was letting me know she had prepared ingredients for nutritious breakfasts for you between now and Saturday so you’d be properly fueled for your morning runs and I could also have something nutritious for myself and the babies. So, when you told me about having to meet Magdalena Eriksson this morning and that Alex was coming over here to use some of that Nuun stuff you put in your water I text Alex quickly and invited her over at 3:30 for breakfast so you two aren’t running without proper fuel. So, if you want to sleep for another half-hour, I do have my second alarm set for 3:15 so you have time to get dressed, then you can come have a quick breakfast with me and Alex, who said she’d be here because and I quote, ‘Indra left stuff for breakfast? I’ll be there that woman is a fucking god in the kitchen’,” Clarke explained causing Lexa to chuckle at their friend’s reaction to Indra having left breakfast behind for them.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to tell Mom thank you and thank you baby for putting whatever she left together for us. I love you,” Lexa mumbled as she started to drift back to sleep causing Clarke to smile and kiss her forehead gently before slipping out of bed to prepare breakfast per Indra’s very specific instructions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke had just finished plating breakfast and snapping a few pictures of the spread when Lexa emerged from the bedroom at 3:25am. Clarke nearly dropped her phone as she drooled over her wife who was wearing her navy blue Nike running shorts, Nike navy blue and red singlet and custom navy blue and red with white laces Nike Pegasus Trail 2 GORE-TEX running shoes and had her curls tamed and pulled back in a classic ponytail. <em>Fuck my wife is hot in her running gear. And seriously, who the hell can consistently pull looks consisting of the US national colors? Like it isn’t even fair and fuck I want to drag her back into the bedroom for a different kind of cardio workout….</em></p>
<p>“See something you like Clarke,” Lexa asked with a smirk as she clicked the “k” in the way that always got Clarke hot and bothered, effectively putting an end to the blonde’s internal gushing over the brunette.</p>
<p>Brought back to reality Clarke could simply nod her head before gulping, regaining her composure and saying, “I love everything and it’s really not fair of you to look like that knowing there’s no time for me to show you just how much I appreciate this look.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, don’t turn me on more than I already am seeing you looking all sexy in the kitchen. You know this attire isn’t exactly accommodating for when I’m excited,” Lexa said as a blush crept up her neck and cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t even think about how you’d be wearing your compression shorts. I’m sorry. I love you and I promise to stop actively trying to turn you on but I can’t do anything about my natural ability to do so without even trying,” Clarke quipped as she closed the distance to quickly peck Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>“Ugh Clarke,” Lexa whined.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby, but I promise to take care of you when you get back.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lexa grumbled before finally realizing her wife didn’t just look like her usual sexy self but rather had gotten dressed. “Wait, why did you actually get dressed baby? You know you can go back to bed after I leave right?”</p>
<p>“Lex, I only put on a pair of your team sweats and your practice jersey; thank you by the way for upgrading my ‘Lexa swap’ to include sizes big enough to fit around my stomach comfortably,” Clarke said lovingly.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me Clarke. I know you prefer my clothes or clothes that remind you of me to sleep in and lounge in so of course I made sure more were made to accommodate our three little miracles you’re nurturing inside your womb so well,” Lexa said as she kneeled before her wife and placed three kisses to her stomach before adding, “I love you Sprout, I love you Kit, I love you Squid. I’m sorry we didn’t have a proper chat when I woke up but I’ll make it up to you. Take care of Mama while I’m out with Aunty Alex this morning sweethearts.”</p>
<p>“How are you always this perfect, Lex?”</p>
<p>“I’m not perfect love; but with you by my side, I know we’re perfect together,” Lexa sweetly said before kissing Clarke soundly. When the kiss broke Lexa scented the air and said, “I don’t know what you made since you are conveniently blocking my view, but whatever it is smells amazing.”</p>
<p>Before Clarke could respond though, the sound of soft knocks coming from their front door drew their attention.</p>
<p>“That must be Alex. I’ll let her in,” Lexa said before leaving the room and walking the short distance to the front door while Clarke arranged their plates and several drink options, on the table side of the large island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa and Alex entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later and the latter immediate went to greet Clarke and give her a hug, as had become customary as they too had formed a close friendship.</p>
<p>“’Morning Clarke. Thank you for putting together whatever it is that Indra left for breakfast at this ungodly hour.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it; I’m just glad you two won’t be running on empty stomach like know you would have, and don’t either of you try to lie to me and tell me that’s not true because we all know it is,” Clarke said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Remind me never to piss your wife off Lexa,” Alex said with a chuckle before adding, “I can smell something amazing so are you going to let us see what amazing creation Indra left for you to make for us?”</p>
<p>“Smooth deflection, Alex, real smooth,” Clarke began with a chuckle before continuing. “Indra actually left stuff for breakfast today, tomorrow and Saturday and in true Indra fashion there’s enough to feed an army so if you and Nate want to join us the next two days you’re welcome too and I can pack some up for Nate to have when he wakes up this morning too.”</p>
<p>“That would be awesome actually and thank you for thinking of us. Sooooo, what are we having,” Alex asked like a child in a candy store asking which candies they could choose from.</p>
<p>Looking at the pair in front of her, who now both looked like said child in a candy store, Clarke shook her head with a smile before finally telling and showing them what was on the menu.</p>
<p>“Today we are having sweet potato toast with nut butter topped with blackberry preserves and banana slices,” Clarke explained as she moved so the pair could see the plates already set out with their first serving and a tray that had several other servings prepared if they wanted seconds.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, this looks amazing,” Alex exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It really does. I know you followed Mom’s instructions as far as the cooking went but the way you laid out the toppings showcases your artistic eye. Thank you preparing this baby, it looks almost too good to eat.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now, both of you, sit and eat and don’t worry about rushing so you have time to prepare your water bottles. There’s a pitcher in the fridge already mixed and ready to be poured into your bottles. I know you both prefer Nuun’s fresh lime tablets for early morning runs so I thought I’d just have it ready for you so you didn’t have to rush to eat,” Clarke said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you are a godsend. If I was into women and neither of us were married, I’d marry you for doing all this. Seriously Lexa, your wife is the best. How did you manage to snag such a perfect woman anyway?”</p>
<p>“It’s simple really, Alex, fate is a funny thing and it knew all those years ago that Clarke and I were soulmates so it made sure we’d find our way back to each other,” Lexa said as she pressed a sweet kiss to Clarke’s cheek before diving into her breakfast.</p>
<p>“Fate definitely brought Lex and I together but between us girls, Alex,” Clarke said conspiratorially, “Lexa is hung as fuck so that and the whole knocking me up basically on sight thing, helped seal the deal.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God! Clarke,” Lexa said in utter shock at Clarke’s words while Alex burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“What? I only spoke the truth, love. What you said is accurate fate brought us together, we’re soulmates, you are hung as fuck and knocked me up immediately,” Clarke said with a shrug of her shoulders before adding, “I also love you more than I ever thought was possible.”</p>
<p>“You two are so in love it’s disgusting sometimes but this killer breakfast makes up for it. Seriously, Indra comes up with the best meals that have everything we need for peak performance and this sweet potato toast is like one of the best things I’ve ever tasted.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to tell Indra you enjoyed it. Lex? Is breakfast satisfactory,” Clarke asked with a smirk as she watched she wife practically inhaling her meal.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing. We totally need to have this more often,” Lexa said after swallowing her food.</p>
<p>“It really is amazing. I never would have thought about making sweet potatoes into breakfast toast but it’s amazing. I also didn’t realize all of the benefits sweet potatoes offer to our bodies ahead of a workout. Sprout, Kit and Squid seem to enjoy breakfast too. They’re moving around happy.”</p>
<p>“How can you tell they’re happy,” Lexa asked as her hand immediately went to Clarke’s stomach.</p>
<p>“The kicks and punches are gentler and I just know; mother’s intuition I guess.”</p>
<p>Lexa was silent for a minute as she paid close attention to the feel of each kick and punch she felt and sure enough they did seem gentler almost as if they were dancing.</p>
<p>“It almost feels like they’re doing a happy dance,” Lexa says with a smile.</p>
<p>“You’re right it does feel that way. Alex, did you want to feel,” Clarke asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Really? You’d be okay with that,” Alex asked surprised knowing that Clarke wasn’t a huge fan of everybody touching her stomach.</p>
<p>“Yes really. You are Aunty Alex after all,” Clarke said as she grabbed Alex’s hand and led it to her stomach.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Alex jumped slightly and said, “I can feel them! Holy crap! It does feel like they’re dancing. I’ve never felt a baby from the outside, only Emma when I carried her, so this is so surreal.”</p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it? Those my kids in there. Like, I don’t know I already feel so proud of them just because they kick so well. I swear we have three future soccer players getting ready to join our family,” Lexa said with a huge grin.</p>
<p>“I swear, one of these three needs to take after my interests or we’re trying again until I get one that does,” Clarke says seriously.</p>
<p>“Already planning on a sixth baby Clarke,” Lexa asked with an arched brow as Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her friends.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, Aden and Madi love soccer and Aden may like drawing and painting with me but he still wants to follow in your footsteps with the company while Madi has doubled down on soccer being her thing. I just want one child who wants to fully be an artist or run a gallery. I don’t think that’s asking for too much.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that Clarke. Your kids practically worship the ground Lexa walks on so if you’re going to double down on wanting a kid that favors you you may want to get used to be pregnant for the next decade or so,” Alex said while continuing to laugh.</p>
<p>“You know, I would totally be on board for that. You are sexy as hell when carrying our babies,” Lexa said with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>“And on that note, lets fill our water bottles Lexa before this become a porno that I do not want to be a part of,” Alex said as she moved to collect the now empty plates and platter as the group ate every single piece of sweet potato toast that had been made.</p>
<p>“What? Do you not find my wife and I attractive, Alex? We’ve never had a threesome but there’s a first time for everything,” Lexa said semi-seductively.</p>
<p>“I know I’m pregnant Alex but I still go it,” Clarke said with a wink.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, you two are incorrigible! Lexa, come on, we have to go and…ugh come on,” Alex exclaimed flustered by her friends’ antics.</p>
<p>“Have a good run and good luck with your talk with Magdalena,” Clarke called after the Alex and Lexa, who was practically being dragged from the apartment by Alex causing Clarke to chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While in the elevator, Lexa and Alex were laughing about the antics that had just gone on upstairs. Knowing Magdalena would be waiting for them once they left the building, they quickly composed themselves.</p>
<p>“When you spoke to her did she give you any idea about why she wants to meet with us?”</p>
<p>“Nothing specific. She just said she really needed to speak with us but would understand if we weren’t open to a conversation right now since her ex is now our player or because there’s still a chance we could face her team in the tournament.”</p>
<p>“Hmm that doesn’t really give us much to go on. She asked to talk to us both though so it’s gotta either be something about the tournament since you’re team captain and I’m still a coach or about the Warriors since it’s our team. Guess we’ll find out in a minute,” Lexa said just as the elevator doors opened, signaling their arrival in the lobby.</p>
<p>“Guess so,” Alex replied as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the entrance so they could exit the building and meet with Magdalena Eriksson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spotted Magdalena as soon as they stepped out of the building. She was waiting for them by a bench just outside the entrance and spotted them immediately after they spotted her. Within seconds the three women were standing close together.</p>
<p>“Hi Alex,” Magdalena said as she quickly embraced Alex.</p>
<p>“Hi Magda,” Alex said as they quickly embraced before Magdalena turned to Lexa.</p>
<p>“Hi Lexa. I’m Magdalena but please call me Magda. It’s a pleasure to formally meet you,” she said while extending her hand to Lexa.</p>
<p>“Hi Magda. It’s a pleasure to formally meet you as well,” Lexa said as she shook the Swedish player’s hand.</p>
<p>“Magda, as much as I love seeing you, why exactly did you want to meet Lexa and I so early?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you both, but I would prefer to do it away from all the prying eyes and ears in the village even though most are still asleep. I usually run a few laps around the outside of the village but I hear there’s a trail that runs around the perimeter of the valley where we would have privacy; are either of you familiar with it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am. There’s a clearing not too far into it that has a small pond with some benches surrounding it. It should only take us ten minutes to reach it if we keep a steady pace,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“That sounds like the perfect place, shall we,” Magdalena asked.</p>
<p>“Lets do it,” Alex said as the trio followed Lexa’s lead as she led them to the trail opening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven minutes later the trio arrived at the clearing with the pond and Alex and Magdalena were taken by the beauty of it.</p>
<p>“Lexa, when you said a clearing with a pond I was expecting this,” Alex said as she took in the sight of the tree lined clearing with various wild flowers and a small pond that was at the base of a small natural waterfall.</p>
<p>“I think this may be the most beautiful clearing I’ve ever seen,” Magdalena said as she took in the view.</p>
<p>“Before they turned the valley into the Olympic Village and Grounds years ago the valley was full of trails. My dad used to always bring me and my siblings out here when we’d all go running together after we all showed an interest in soccer. This clearing was always a favorite of mine though. No one really knows this, but during the years Clarke and I were apart, I used to have my secretary put fake meetings on my schedule so I could come out here and think. I always thought about Clarke here and this clearly on that bench right over there is where I first promised myself that if I ever saw Clarke again I wouldn’t let her go and I’d fight like hell to be with her. I’m hoping to bring her out here sometime to share this place with her but I don’t think it’s wise to have to walk so far while nearing the official start of the third trimester with triplets,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“There are golf carts for players to sign-out if they want to explore the valley; maybe you could sign one out and bring your wife here that way,” Magdalena thoughtfully suggested.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know we could do that; thanks, for that idea maybe later today or tomorrow I could do that and bring her here while Octavia still has the kids.</p>
<p>“I think Clarke would enjoy that Lexa but Magda can you tell us why you wanted to meet now? The suspense is kinda killing me,” Alex said.</p>
<p>Leading them over to an area on the edge of the pond where three benches were positioned in a way that resembled three sides of a square, Magdalena gestured for Lexa and Alex to sit as she sat down herself and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“When you were in talks with Pernille regarding her possibly joining the Warriors did she say anything about what happened between us,” Magdalena carefully asked.</p>
<p>Sharing a glance, Lexa and Alex nodded at each other signaling their agreement to have an open and honest conversation with Magdalena.</p>
<p>“She didn’t go into too much detail but yes, she did tell us what happened, at least her take on on,” Alex gently said.</p>
<p>“What did she tell you specifically?”</p>
<p>“Magda, are you sure you want to talk about this,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I know it will be painful but it’s important to know what she told you for purposes of the conversation I intend to have with you.” Seeing that the pair still looked hesitant she continued. “Alex, if Nate left you and you were desperate to fix things wouldn’t you want to know what he said regarding the split? Lexa, if it was Clarke who left wouldn’t you want to know wha the fight you had that drove her away actual meant to her so you could try to fix things,” she asked with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, I will tell you but Magda it’s not pretty,” Lexa warned.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it would be but I need to know,” Magda said determinedly.</p>
<p>“Alright. When we first talked to her we asked her why she was looking to leave Chelsea after the club had to pay so much for her transfer just last year. She told us that as much as she loved Chelsea FC she couldn’t continue to play for the club if you two weren’t together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – Lexa and Alex’s Meeting with Pernille Harder</strong>
</p>
<p>“Pernille, we’re thrilled to hear that you’re interested in playing for the Warriors next season but why would you be looking to move teams again when Chelsea just paid the highest transfer fee in women’s soccer to get you last year,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“I love Chelsea FC, I do, but Magda was the main reason I sought that transfer. You both know what it’s like to be away from the person you love most even for a short time and it was killing us both to have to spend so much time apart. We knew it wasn’t realistic for her to seek a transfer to my team and she was also going to be signing that extension through 2023 so I sought the transfer to Chelsea. It was the right decision for me and for our relationship and I’ll never regret it but I can’t continue to play for Chelsea, to play with her, if we’re not together. I know my personal life should not effect my professional life but I knew I couldn’t play on the same team as the love of my life if she was no longer mine because it would hurt too much to have her in my life but not really have her and that would negatively impact my game. So, I’ve decided to seek out another team in the hopes that an agreement could be reached with Chelsea so that I don’t have to be reminded of my personal life imploding while watching my professional life to the same, as I it surely would, if I was forced to continue playing on the same team as her,” Pernille explained.</p>
<p>“Pernille, what happened between you and Magda? I know it’s not an appropriate question but I think Lexa and I need to know the full story before we can even consider trying to work out a deal with Chelsea.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s fair. If you’re going to even consider trying to be able to sign me you deserve to know the truth. I’m pretty sure I knew Magda was the one for me after our first date back in 2014. I honestly thought we’d get married and have kids one day. We survived years apart after we ended up on different teams and when we were able to overcome that and end up stronger than ever before as a couple, I honestly thought we would be engaged by the one year anniversary of me joining Chelsea. We were finally together again for the first time in three years and everything was going great until it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“What happened,” Lexa carefully asked.</p>
<p>“We were at our flat on Christmas Eve, exchanging early Christmas gifts when I opened mine and saw a tiny square jewelry box. You know the kind that typically hold engagement rings? Anyway, I opened it thinking that was the moment she proposed, the moment we’d really start planning for marriage and kids. I was so excited thinking we had been on the same wavelength when it came to buying Christmas gifts but when I opened the box it contained a pair of diamond earrings not an engagement ring. Magda opened my gift to her at the same time and revealed the engagement ring I had purchased for her. I knew she wasn’t big on flashy jewelry, so it was a simple gold band with a pear shaped diamond and a halo of smaller diamonds surrounding it. She looked shocked and when her eyes finally met mine I said, ‘Magda, we have been together for six years and I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I don’t just want to be your girlfriend and your teammate, I want to be your wife, I want you to be the mother of our children, I want everything with you. So, Magdalena Eriksson will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?’ I had tears welling in my eyes and so did she and I thought it was because she was on the same emotional rollercoaster I was on but after a couple of moments she slowly closed the lid of the box and looked at me with sad eyes begging for understanding as she said, ‘Pernille I love you, you know that and I want to be with you forever but I cannot in good conscious marry you.’ After I let those words sink in I asked why she couldn’t marry me if she wanted to be with me forever and she told me she didn’t need a piece of paper decreeing us a couple; she said that to her our love was enough and she didn’t see the need for legal documentation. I decided to let it go because at the end of the day I just wanted to be with her and have a family with her and being married wouldn’t make our relationship more valid than it already was.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you were going to work through the marriage disagreement then so what has prompted the apparent dissolution of your relationship,” Alex carefully asked.</p>
<p>“In February, one of our fellow LGBTQIA+ couple friends announced they were expecting their first child. They weren’t legally married but in the UK so long as they were a couple and were artificially inseminated at a licensed fertility clinic they both would have legal parental rights. I didn’t know that before; I had assumed we’d have to be married for the both of us to automatically have parental rights so that news made me not only excited for our friends but for Magda and I. When we got home that night I broached the topic of children. I told her that I wanted to start our family and was willing to carry first and take off whatever time was needed from soccer so we could have the family we had talked about having for years. To my surprise though, Magda was not happy. She told me she didn’t want to bring a child into this world. At first I thought she meant that she didn’t want to carry a child so I repeated that I was willing to carry but all she said back was ‘no, I mean I don’t want to have a child with you.’ I was gutted hearing those words because, to me, those words were tantamount to her saying she doesn’t want to be with me. My mind started working double time and before I knew it I was throwing my clothes into my suitcases and gathering a few personal items I wanted to take with me that night. She tried to stop me, she did but I wasn’t in the right headspace to talk that night. She called after me as I stormed out of our flat when my taxi arrived but I left anyway,” Pernille explained as she began to grow emotional.</p>
<p>“Pernille, I didn’t know that’s what happened. I am so sorry you’re going through this,” Alex said as she squeezed the blonde’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.</p>
<p>Lexa meanwhile sat there deep in thought until she finally figured out how she wanted to ask her question.</p>
<p>“Pernille, I know you don’t know me but when I saw my wife for the first time in years and she told me we had created two amazing children together, I reacted poorly and made a lot of assumptions based misinformation. Instead of staying and having a real conversation that night, I stormed out and it wasn’t until my sister knocked some sense into me that I called Clarke and talked some. Now, I have a wife, who I love more than I believed possible and together we get to raise our son and daughter and this summer we will be welcoming triplets into our family. I know all of this probably hits a sore spot for you but did you ever have a real conversation with Magda after you left that night?”</p>
<p>“I did. When I went to collect the rest of my things a few days later she was there. I could tell she had been crying and wasn’t handling things well. She begged me to stay; she said she’d do anything to save us. So, I told her to marry me or have a child with me because she wanted it as much as I did. I told her if she wanted one or both of those as much as I did I’d stay and we could work on our relationship so we could take that step or steps. I was so damn hopeful she’d say she at least wanted a child as much as I did but instead she told me that as much as she did want those things with me she couldn’t do either. I asked why and she told me that given our careers she didn’t think it was safe. I scoffed and quickly finished grabbing my things so I could leave but as I reached the door I turned around, ran to her and kissed her. When the kiss broke, I whispered that if the day came when she was brave enough to fight for what she claimed she wanted that she should find me and prove it. After that I left and we haven’t spoken since, not even at practice. It’s been torture playing on the same squad as her since everything happened and neither of us has been playing well as a result so I really just want to start somewhere fresh.”</p>
<p>“I am really sorry that things didn’t turn out the way you had hoped with Magda, Pernille, but why do you want to come across the pond to play for the Warriors,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“In all honesty, playing in the NWSL means not having to worry about playing against Magda. The only time I’d see her is during international matches, the World Cup if Denmark ever plays in it again, and the Olympics if we make it to them. Also, when I heard that the Warriors were being fully run by two women who both are revered soccer legends in their own way and that one of those women was also a lesbian who was also a happily married woman and mother I knew I couldn’t pass up the chance to play for you both. Alex, you know I’ve admired your playing for years and Lexa, you have what I hope to one day have with someone and I think it’d be good for me to be around you and be reminded that I can have it all with the right person. It would also be pretty special to be part of a brand new team and be able to help shape it into a championship team from the very beginning.”</p>
<p>“I’d be lying if I said we weren’t interested. You’re one of the best players in the world and we’d be crazy not to want you on the team. Have you talked with Chelsea though about leaving their club before the end of your contract,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“I have. The weren’t surprised to learn I wanted to leave after news reached Coach that Magda and I had a falling out. They also know that I was planning to explore a possible move to the NWSL. Given the circumstances, they are willing to release me if they paid the same amount they paid a year ago to make my transfer to Chelsea happen.”</p>
<p>“So, essentially, Chelsea will release you from your contract two years early so long as we pay them roughly $333,000,” Alex asked for clarification.</p>
<p>“Yes. I know that’s a lot of money, especially for a new club but the Warriors are my first choice. I’m not sure if it’s doable for you financially but I had to at least try to make it happen.</p>
<p>“Pernille, would you mind stepping outside to give Lexa and I a minute to talk?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Just let me know when you want me to come back in,” Pernille said as she left the room.</p>
<p>“Alex, we have ten million for incidentals thanks to the sponsorship deal with Trikru, Inc. and another two million we inherited from Polis United becoming the Polis Warriors so we could swing it financially.”</p>
<p>“You’re right we could and historically our league has higher player top level players than other leagues worldwide so we could offer a competitive salary on par with what we are giving the other top current players we’ve signed,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“The only question then is do we want to sign her and if so what contract terms are we looking at,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Right now the only Forward we have signed is Sam Kerr, who Pernille has played with on the Chelsea squad so they already have on the field chemistry. I think it would be smart to sign her; she’s still young and has a good number of years left before her playing days are behind her. I worry about her choosing to leave if Magda were to show up and say she’s ready to give Pernille what they seem to have at one point both agreed about having one day though.”</p>
<p>“I agree it would be smart to sign her and I also agree with your concerns. I think though that should that day come we could convince Magda to join us too, either before her contract with Chelsea ends if we could agree to terms or as soon as her contract ends. She told Permille it wasn’t safe to be married and have kids given their careers but look how many women in the NWSL are in relationships with or married to other female athletes and have children together. Hell, look at Clarke and myself. If we can show Magda that it’s possible to have it all here safely maybe we could end up with one of the top Forwards and one of the top Defenders in the world on our team.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, and sadly we don’t even know if Magda will ever try to win Pernille back. I guess the only question is what kind of contract do we sign her to?”</p>
<p>“She’s a top player so I think it’s only fair that we sign her to a contract with the same terms as Hope, Sam Mewis, Kelley, Sam Kerr and Lucy. I know we haven’t officially announced those last three but if she’s going to play for us Pernille will know they’re coming too. I think she’s earned the same multi year deal they did with the same salary, which is more than she makes playing for Chelsea,” Lexa thoughtfully said.</p>
<p>“I agree completely. I’ll go get her so we can tell her,” Alex said as she left the room to retrieve Pernille.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m glad you chose to sign her; I think the Warriors will be an excellent fit for her. She also told you exactly how everything went down. The only thing she didn’t tell you was why I said it wasn’t safe to be married let alone have children given our careers and that’s because I didn’t tell her my reasoning.”</p>
<p>“And what was your reasoning, Magda,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“You both know that there are still countries out there that criminalize who we are. Hell, look at some of the teams we are facing in the tournament going on right now. It’s illegal to be in a LGBTQIA+ relationship in Zambia, Chile does not have marriage equality, South Korea doesn’t allow same sex marriage either and don’t get me started on some of the countries present for the games but not competing in our tournament. We play against some of these homophobic countries regularly through international games and I was so afraid of getting married or having a kid because that would draw even more attention to us I knew I couldn’t live with myself if I gave in to my desire to have those things with Pernille and something happened to her or our child when we would have no choice but to bring said child with one of us while traveling with our teams. Maybe I wouldn’t have been as scared if we played for the same national team but we don’t so that made me even more afraid because what if we had a kid and she took him or her with her while traveling for Denmark’s national team and something happened in one of those homophobic countries and I wasn’t there to protect them because I was off with the Swedish team? I let those fears control me and in the end, it cost me the best damn thing to ever happen to me,” Magda confessed.</p>
<p>“You know, those fears are what tell me you’d be an incredible mother,” Lexa said after a moment.</p>
<p>“My therapist said the same thing but by the time I started seeing her for weekly sessions, I had already lost Pernille and she was already in the process of moving here having already signed with the Warriors.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you’re no longer afraid of those things,” Alex hesitantly asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m still plenty afraid but through therapy over this past month I’ve finally allowed myself to admit that I’d rather be scared with her, scared for our family with her than feel less afraid without her, without the family we could have. She’s the love of my life and I am going to do whatever it takes to win her back, no matter how long it takes,” Magda said confidently.</p>
<p>“I take it that means you wanted to talk to us because you want to see if we can come to terms with Chelsea for an early release from your contract with them so you can play for the Warriors and win your girl back,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly why I wanted to speak with you both. When she kissed me for the last time she told me if the time came when I was brave enough to fight for what I claimed I wanted to find her and prove it. I didn’t just claim to want everything with her, I truly wanted that and I still do and I’m ready, willing and able to fight for her, our love and our future,” Magda said even more confidently than she spoke before.</p>
<p>“We’re happy that you’ve finally come to your senses but she came to us to play to get away from you in part. How exactly do you think us working our a deal to get you here too wouldn’t send her running for the hills before you even had a chance to prove yourself to her again,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“I know Pernille better than anyone and giving up what I once told her was my dream team to be with her, to fight for her, will go along way with showing her how serious I am. I do understand your concerns though so I am willing to sign a contract with a clause that states that in the event Pernille does not wish for me to remain with the Warriors I will personally reimburse the Warriors for the fee they paid Chelsea FC to acquire me plus an additional ten percent as compensation for any trouble caused. I am also willing to sign an agreement that should Pernille not want me anywhere in the NWSL I will leave and agree not to attempt to play for a NWSL team so long as Pernille wishes for me not to be in the league.”</p>
<p>“You’ve clearly thought this through,” Lexa mused.</p>
<p>“I have. And in all honesty, if we cannot come to terms I have put out feelers to other NWSL clubs within a reasonable distance from Polis but I would prefer to play for the Warriors.”</p>
<p>“Have you talked to Chelsea about leaving with a couple years left on your contact,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“I have and they understand my reasons and said they honestly weren’t surprised that I want to go after Pernille.”</p>
<p>“Did they give you any indication if they were amendable to discussing possible terms for your early release,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“They did. They’re not pleased they lost Pernille and Sam to your club but they are willing to agree to an early release so long as you, or another team, buy out my contract for a quarter of a million dollars.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not surprised they want a handsome sum, especially considering how they’ve already lost two players to us,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“And you’re serious about adding those additional clauses to your contract,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! I will also agree to any other additional clauses you deem necessary and I am willing to take a pay cut to make this work if need be.”</p>
<p>“A pay cut would not be necessary. We believe in paying out players as well as we can and we’re hopeful that as we prove we’re a championship caliber team that we will be able to increase salaries to hopefully be on par with what the men make one day. But Magda, before Alex and I can truly consider this, I have to ask why were you benched during our game in the group round?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been playing my best since Pernille left, to be honest. I was supposed to start in that game but when we got out to the pitch I looked for her in the stands where she always is when I play for Sweden and she can come watch but she wasn’t there. I even looked up at the box for where our family members were but didn’t see her. I asked Coach if he could check to see if she had picked up the ticket I left for her at the entrance and Coach told me that she never picked up the ticket. I had left her a voicemail the day we found out when we were playing in the group round to let her know I’d be leaving a ticket for her and I hoped she’d come so we could talk after. When I found out she didn’t come I told Coach he should sub me out because I knew I wasn’t in the right headspace to play. In the end, it wouldn’t have mattered apparently though seeing as you wiped the floor with us,” Magda said with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes.</p>
<p>“If Chelsea is aware you’re looking to leave the club, why did you want to meet before most would be awake and why did you want to talk where there was no chance of us being seen together,” Lexa asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“We all know how gossipy it can be in the village and I don’t want anything to get back to Pernille until I know it’s happening and can tell her myself because all of this has to come from me directly.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Alex shared a knowing looking and nod before Lexa said, “Alex and I actually thought about the possibility that you would one day seek us out to join the Warriors as you attempted to win Pernille back and we said if that day came we would give you the opportunity but only if Pernille agreed that you could be on the team. We will give you a letter from us stating that we have agreed to give you our standard multiyear deal, the same one Pernille got, but only if she approves. If you get her to approve we will make the call to Chelsea ourselves and get the ball rolling on your transfer. Does that sound fair,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect. Thank you, thank you both so much. Do you think we could cut this run a bit short so I could get that letter and go find Pernille? I want to let her know I’m fighting for us sooner rather than later,” Magda said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Of course we can. We already had the letter drawn up when we knew the situation and expected you to one day approach us so all we need to do is print it so Lexa and I can sign it.”</p>
<p>“And here is my cell number as well; I have faith in your abilities to get your girl back but regardless I think you should have my number,” Lexa said as she handed Magda a piece of paper with her phone number written on it.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Come on then, lets go,” Magda said as she accepted the paper, stood up and began to jog back towards the trail with Lexa and Alex following close behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the trio arrived back inside the village, Magda accompanied them to the business center on the ground floor of Lexa’s building so they could print and sign the letter for Magda. As soon as it was printed and signed, the blonde girl happily took the letter and began to run out of the room before stopping dead in her tracks and turning to face Lexa and Alex once more.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not proper to ask but can you tell me where Pernille lives now or where I could find her?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little after five now so she should be getting ready to head to the Warriors training facility. She’s usually there by six each morning to workout. If you want her address though, she will have to give it to you because we don’t give that information out without permission. I hope you understand why that is,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“No, I get it. Thank you for letting me know where I may be able to find her though. Wish me luck,” Magda said as she turned to leave once more.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Lexa and Alex said in unison as the blonde left the room on a mission to find her love.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa, Clarke, Alex and Nate were finishing their dinner together that evening when the twin chimes of Lexa and Alex’s phones went off signaling multiple new messages. The two women looked at their partners apologetically before reaching for their phones and reading the message.</p>
<p>Pernille to Lexa and Alex: Magda came to see me at the training center. She explained everything and I just wanted to say thank you for sending her to me. I signed the portion of the letter stating I consent to Magda joining the team. We’re going to work on our relationship and take things one day at a time but I have faith in us. I will never be able to thank you enough for being willing to buy out her contract. I’m willing to sign an extension or anything you want as payment for this gift you’ve given me.</p>
<p>Magda to Lexa and Alex: I found Pernille at the training center and we talked, like really talked. I explained what I meant by saying it wasn’t safe and we had the heart to heart we should have had before she left. She signed the letter consenting to me joining the team and we’re going to work on our relationship. I’m going to fight for her and our love and she is going to do the same. Thank you both so much for helping to make this happen. But, be warned, if our teams face each other again in the tournament I will personally make sure neither of you can even get close enough to take a shot at the goal…I have a girl to impress again. :) </p>
<p>“Based on your matching smiles, am I correct to assume that was Magdalena and/or Pernille,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“It was both actually. This stays between the four of use but Magda and Pernille are going to working on their relationship and Magda will officially be joining the Warriors,” Lexa said as her smile grew even bigger.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for them and for you guys. God, for a new team you’re already sporting quite an impressive roster,” Clarke said as hugged and kissed her wife before turning to hug Alex, who was sitting on her other side.</p>
<p>“This is cause for celebration, how about we head down to the open part of the beach and have a little bonfire and have a few drinks, or sparkling water for you Clarke, and revel in all this good news,” Nate suggested.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a great plan. I’ll just get the dishes in the dishwasher then grab some blankets and sweatshirts and we can head down,” Lexa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, a lightly buzzed Lexa and a very horny Clarke stumbled back into their apartment after celebrating the news regarding Magda. The front door had barely been closed, and locked, behind them when Clarke huskily said, “I need you Lex,” before pushing her wife against the wall and hungrily kissing her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please keep in mind that this is fiction, and while I may use some real life couples in the soccer world for this fic what they go through in the story is fiction. With that in mind, I hope you enjoyed the real introduction of Magdalena Eriksson to this story. </p>
<p>For those trying to keep track of the Polis Warriors roster so far, Lexa and Alex have signed the following players to regular contracts: Hope Solo, Sam Mewis, Kelley O'Hara, Sam Kerr, Lucy Bronze, Pernille Harder and Magdalina Eriksson. They have also signed Echo, Emori and Octavia to camp contracts.</p>
<p>And yes, the smut will be written out in the next chapter and not just referenced as having happened as I do sometimes when a chapter is going to be longer.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially the banter between Clexa and Alex at the beginning. As always thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Chapter 126</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pure smut; I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s forwardness had caught Lexa off guard but she eagerly kissed the blonde back, match her level of intensity. Before she knew it, hands were wandering and their tongues were battling for dominance in a familiar but still exhilarating dance. Lexa’s hands immediately found their way to cup Clarke perfect ass while Clarke’s right hand quickly found its way to the front of her pants where she palmed it making Lexa moan as she felt her dick twitch in the confines of her tight boxer briefs and skinny jeans.</p>
<p>“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa moaned when they pulled back for air.</p>
<p>“Yes please fuck Clarke,” Clarke huskily said before giving Lexa’s growing bulge a squeeze and rejoining their lips.</p>
<p>Clarke quickly won the battle for dominance when Lexa moaned into the kiss due to a particularly firm teasing squeeze to the brunette’s bulge. Moments later though, Lexa managed to shift her stance just enough to be able to lift her left leg enough to slip it between Clarke’s thigh without putting pressure on her stomach while also giving the blonde some much needed friction. Feeling Lexa’s leg glide over her clothed slit, Clarke let out a dirty moan of her own that gave Lexa the opening she needed to take control.</p>
<p>Seizing her opportunity, Lexa flipped their positions so Clarke’s back was against the wall while Lexa pushed as close as she could without putting pressure on her protruding stomach. She immediately reconnected their lips in a hungry kiss. Clarke’s hands wrapped loosely around Lexa’s neck as Lexa controlled the kiss while slipping her hands from Clarke’s hips to under v-neck t-shirt, slowly sliding up Clarke’s torso until Lexa reached her bra clad breast and gently cupped them. Tongues danced together with practice ease, neither woman getting enough of the other, as Lexa continued her steamy make-out session with Clarke against the wall. Continuing to gently touch Clarke’s breasts, the blonde moaned loudly when they parted for air as Lexa finally began to gently squeeze the large breasts.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby; more I need more but stay gentle like this please,” Clarke begged.</p>
<p>“Tell me if it become too much, I know how sensitive they are right now,” Lexa said as she added a little more pressure to the attentions he was giving Clarke’s still bra clad breasts.</p>
<p>After continuing her ministrations for a few moments, Lexa maneuvered one hand behind Clarke’s back and undid her bra before breaking the kiss and helping Clarke out of her shirt. She then pushed the bra straps off of Clarke’s shoulders and watched as the blue demi-cup bra fell from her wife’s frame, revealing her perfect breasts.</p>
<p>“God, your breasts are perfect; I’m never going to get tired of seeing them and showing them my appreciation,” Lexa said as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>“You’re such a boob girl. You can have your fun with them babe, just be gentle,” Clarke said as she wound a hand to the back of Lexa’s head and slowly pushed her wife’s face towards her ample bosom.</p>
<p>Lexa took the hint, and immediately wrapped her lips around Clarke’s left breast. Heeding her wife’s warning, the brunette gently sucked around the areola making sure not to put direct pressure on the extra sensitive nipple.</p>
<p>Clarke’s moans grew louder as Lexa worked her left breast perfectly. The blonde’s hands threaded through brunette locks as she urged her wife to continue using her mouth on her chest and Lexa happily obliged. Once satisfied with her work on Clarke’s left breast, Lexa turned her attention to the right one. Lexa worked her magic on Clarke’s right breast for a few more minutes until she felt Clarke begin to squirm and knew instantly that the blonde would not be able to take much more stimulation to her chest. </p>
<p>Pulling back, Lexa looked at her wife hungrily as she attempted to readjust her hard-on discreetly as it was painful but Clarke caught the action immediately. </p>
<p>“Take off your pants, love; don’t hide from me,” Clarke seductively said as she worked her pants and panties down her legs, leaving her completely bare in front of Lexa within moments.</p>
<p>Lexa gulped looking at her wife as she stood before her bare and slowly turned around so her hands were against the wall as she jutted her ass out, effectively presenting herself to the brunette. Seeing her wife presenting herself to her against the wall caused her dick to twitch and grow impossibly harder which consequently was what finally got Lexa to jump into action and begin shedding her clothes faster than the speed of light. Despite how quickly she shed her clothes, it clearly wasn’t fast enough for Clarke who had begun to wiggle her ass before spreading her legs comfortably and bending over a little more, using her hands on the wall for support.</p>
<p>“Shit Clarke, you’re glistening. Fuck baby, how long have you been this wet?”</p>
<p>“Since you discreetly coped a feel on the beach when our friends weren’t looking and told me you were going to fill me up until I couldn’t hold anymore of your seed.”</p>
<p>“That was hours ago, fuck baby.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, I love you but my hormones, which you caused by the way by impregnating me with multiple again, are making me incredibly horny so either come here and take care of your wife or I will do it myself and you will be sleeping on the couch and I won’t feel sorry if it makes you play like crap,” Clarke declared matter-of-factly, causing Lexa to spring to action.</p>
<p>Hearing Clarke’s words, Lexa, in all her naked glory, moved to bring her front flush with Clarke’s backside while making sure the blonde could feel her stiff cock rub against her exposed sex.</p>
<p>“Had you turned to look at me, you’d have seen that I was already naked and simply appreciating your beauty because baby, you are a work of art and deserve to be appreciated as such,” Lexa said as she peppered kisses up Clarke’s spine until she reached her wife’s sweet spot right where her earlobe connected with her neck. “And baby, yes I impregnated you with multiples again but I’d do it all over again to make sure we had our five perfect miracles. You and our children are the best things to ever happen to me and watching you carrying our children is one of the sexiest things I have ever had the honor of seeing. I love you Clarke, and I will take care of your needs and I will keep my promise to fill you up until you can’t hold anymore of my seed, as promised.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm that’s more like it.”</p>
<p>“But babe, if you can’t go anymore or you need a break just tell me. I know what I said I’ll do tonight but your comfort is the most important thing to me so let me know if you need to tap out, okay?”</p>
<p>“I promise, now get to work, please. I need you Lex.”</p>
<p>Lexa hummed then as she took held Clarke’s left hip gently yet firmly in her left hand while her right traveled to her soaked sex. Rubbing her wife’s slit, Lexa immediately felt how wet Clarke truly was. Her cock twitched in appreciation upon Lexa feeling the wetness and the brunette was overcome by an immense need to be inside her wife but she knew she needed to take things at Clarke’s pace to make sure she was comfortable at all times.</p>
<p>“You’re soaked babe. Have to get you ready to take me inside you first though. How many fingers do you think you can take tonight baby?”</p>
<p>“None. I don’t want your fingers right now; I just want your monster cock inside me,” Clarke said as she braced herself against the wall with her left hand while reaching behind herself with her right so that she could stroke Lexa’s hard as steel shaft.</p>
<p>“Yes, that feels good. Oh fuck,” Lexa exclaimed as Clarke managed to line herself up with the throbbing erection before impaling herself on it.</p>
<p>“Yes! You’re so big Lex. Fuck me baby, fuck me hard!”</p>
<p>“Damn Clarke, I almost came the second you literally impaled yourself on my cock! You feel so damn good. I’m going to start to move now sweetheart.”</p>
<p>After receiving an approving hum from Clarke, Lexa gripped the blonde’s hips with both hands before rocking into Clarke for a few moments. Just as Clarke began to get frustrated by Lexa’s lack of a hard fucking, Lexa pulled until only the tip remained and then after holding that position for a moment she slammed back inside, causing her balls to slap against Clarke’s clit. Clarke moaned loudly when Lexa slammed back in, giving Lexa the reassurance that a hard fucking was what her wife needed. Setting a brutal pace, Lexa continued nearly pull out completely before slamming every inch of her cock back inside. The more Lexa thrust into her wife the louder Clarke’s moans got but when Lexa changed the angle of her hips just enough to make sure cock rub perfectly against Clarke’s front fall as she hit her g-stop continuously, the blonde’s moans turned from simply loud to downright loud and filthy.</p>
<p>“Oh God! Oh God! Yes, Lexa, yes!!!”</p>
<p>Lexa was breathing heavily and she let out small grunts as she increased her pace so she was essentially jackhammering in and out of her wife’s wet tight heat. The only sounds heard in the room were the couple’s moans, grunts, panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin at a rapid pace. </p>
<p>While maintaining her pace, Lexa kissed up Clarke’s spine until she reached her pulse point where she sucked enough to make Clarke groan but not enough to leave a mark. At the same time, the brunette brought her right hand around Clarke so she could begin to run small circles around her wife’s clit.</p>
<p>“Look at you taking me so well, Clarke. Fuck, I could come right now just from watching your pussy stretched wide for me and gripping me so well. God babe, I don’t know if I can last much longer; I really want to fill you up then watch our mixed cum drip from your pussy before I put a second load inside you. Would you like that Clarke? Do you want me to fill your pussy with my cum then fill you with another load too?”</p>
<p>Lexa continued to slam into her wife while Clarke attempted to catch her breath enough to answer but she was so caught up in the passion of the moment that all she could do was shout, “yes,” on a particularly hard thrust. Lexa kept pounding in and out of Clarke, while stimulating her clit, for several more minutes before she finally her wife’s fluttering walls become tighter around her shaft. </p>
<p>“I’m going to come, Lex! Fuck, I’m going to come all over your cock. Yes, Lexa! Yes! Yes! Yesyesyesyes!!!!,” Clarke screamed out as her pussy clamped down on Lexa’s cock and she felt herself come hard around Lexa’s huge cock trigging the brunette’s own orgasm.</p>
<p>“Fuckfuckfuck! Fuck, I can feel you coming around my cock! Shit, I can’t hold it off any longer. Shit! Clarke!,” Lexa moaned out as she tumbled over the edge and spurt rope after rope of thick hot cum deep inside her still orgasming wife.</p>
<p>Lexa kept coming inside her wife for what felt like an eternity and by the time she shot her last spurt of cum inside Clarke, Lexa could see some of their mixed cum leaking our around her member. The sight alone was enough to keep Lexa horny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair ultimately helped each other come down from their highs but Lexa remained harder than ever inside her wife causing Clarke’s pussy to squeeze around her member once more. Before Lexa even realized what was happening, Clarke began to fuck herself on Lexa’s still hard cock.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! Clarke?! What are you doing,” Lexa asked as Clarke fucked herself on her cock.</p>
<p>“You’re still hard and I want to make you come inside me again. I can feel your cum dripping out around your cock but I want you to completely stuff me with your seed. And fuck, you feel so good right now. Fuck, babe, that’s it, help me fuck you,” Clarke said as Lexa bean to help Clarke move on her cock.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Clarke reached back with her right hand once more, but instead of reaching for Lexa’s member she was currently fucking herself on, she reached for her balls and began to give them little squeezes.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Clarke, I’m so close to coming again. Yes baby, fuck yourself on my cock,” Lexa moaned as she began to meet Clarke thrust for thrust.</p>
<p>The couple continued fucking against the wall, but within minutes, she felt Clarke’s walls clamp down once more and spasm around her cock as she came for the second time in five minutes. Feeling Clarke come on her cock once more, Lexa held Clarke flush against her so she was as deep as she could before letting loose a second, albeit smaller, load of thick cum deep inside Clarke’s pussy.</p>
<p>“Lexa!!! Fuck fuck fuck, oh God, I’m coming on your cock again baby!”</p>
<p>“Yesyesyes! I’m coming again Clarke! I’m coming!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the couple came down from the second highs, Lexa slowly pulled out before scooping her wife up into her arms and leading her to the bedroom where she gently laid her down. Once she knew her wife was comfortable, Lexa left to go get a cloth to clean them both up from the ensuite but Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist stopping her.</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you yet Lex, I just need a little breather first. Can you hold me until I’m ready to go for round three,” Clarke asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Of course, I can,” Lexa said as she joined her wife in the bed and pulled her into her arms. “I love you Clarke. Take all the time you need to rest baby, you’ve done so well tonight, love.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm I love you too. Thank you for tonight baby, it’s been amazing but I assure you we are only getting started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Chapter 127</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke woke alone the following morning, much to her surprise. She felt the sheets next to her and they were cold so she knew Lexa had been gone for some time. Groaning from the displeasure of waking without her wife, Clarke rolled over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand to check the time. Looking at the time Clarke saw that it was almost ten in the morning causing her to jolt up in bed. <em>Fuck how am I still in bed at this hour and where the hell is Lexa?! She better have a good reason for not telling me she was leaving or at least sending a text so I wouldn’t worry. You know what, I’m going to tell her exactly how I feel right now.</em></p>
<p>Clarke would later blame the hormones for her rash behavior but in the moment, she was upset her wife wasn’t with her and that she had no clue where the brunette was. So, Clarke picked up her phone and dialed Lexa’s number ready to give her wife a piece of her mind. As the phone rang and rang Clarke’s anger grew as her wife always answered within the first three rings. When she heard what she knew was the final ring she felt tears pool in her eyes just as Lexa’s voicemail message began to play resulting in Clarke hearing it for the first time since the brunette had never once failed to answer her calls.</p>
<p>“Hi you have reached the voicemail of Lexa Woods. I’m sorry I am unable to come to the phone but if you leave your name, number and a short message I will get back to you as soon as I can. If this is my beautiful wife Clarke, I am so sorry the day has come where I couldn’t answer your call. I love you with all my heart Clarke Woods and I promise to do my best to make sure you never have to get my voicemail message again, love. Beeeeeep.”</p>
<p>“I called with every intention to rip you a new one for leaving me alone in our bed without a note, text carrier pigeon or something to tell me where you went but then I got to your voicemail message and you being your incredibly sweet self just had to include a message specifically for me. I love you too Lex but I’m still so mad you didn’t tell me you were leaving and didn’t answer your phone. I know you don’t need to tell me where you are every moment of the day but you always at least leave a note if I’m not going to get to wake up with you in bed with me and I’m an emotional hormonal mess and now I don’t know where you are so I’m upset. Please send me a text if you can’t call so I know you’re okay, please? If I don’t hear from you by lunch I’m calling your mother and you can explain yourself to her but remember I do love you. Hopefully you call soon,” Clarke said to Lexa’s voicemail as a few angry and frustrated hormonal tears fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a few minutes to compose herself Clarke finally got out of bed knowing she needed to get her day started even though she didn’t have any plans. She had hoped she could do something with Lexa before the brunette had to leave for her final team practice before the game the following day, but with Lexa nowhere to be found she thought she’d take her sketchbook down to the open portion of the beach and sketch for a while. Getting out of bed, Clarke threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that fit comfortably around her stomach and grumpily made her way out of the bedroom so she could find something for breakfast before actually getting ready for the day. Stepping into the living room, clearly still irritated that her wife was not there and she didn’t get to start her day with a kiss from her wife like usual, Clarke didn’t immediately realize that anything was off from how the room appeared the night before. In fact, she was so caught up in her grumbling that she didn’t even notice the source of her grumbling was watching her from her place on their small balcony. When she reached the refrigerator, she was in the process of reaching for the handle when she stopped her movement as she noticed an envelope taped to the door of the refrigerator. <em>Hmm I wonder what this is? Maybe it’s from Lexa but it’s strange that there’s nothing written on the envelope.</em></p>
<p>Momentarily forgetting about wanting to open the refrigerator to find something for breakfast, Clarke took the envelope off the door and opened it, revealing a letter that was clearly in Lexa’s handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good Morning My Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sure you were upset to find me gone from our bed this morning and even more upset to see I did not leave a note or send a text to let you know why I was not in bed with you when you woke. I am so sorry for any upset I caused you my love, but I swear I had a good reason. It is rare for us to have an entire day without our children so I wanted to do something special for you but leaving you a note or text would have spoiled the surprise so I hope you forgive me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, you Clarke Eliza Woods, are the love of my life and, my soulmate. You have given me a life I never thought I would be lucky enough the lead; that is the life of a wife and mother. You have given me two beautiful little miracles and are preparing to give me three more and I will never be able to thank you enough for giving me, giving us, these gifts. My love for you grows each day, if that is even possible. My love for you truly knows no bounds. I will forever be grateful that Octavia dragged you to that party. I cannot imagine my life without you and I am so glad that I don’t have too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you and our friends insist that I’m overly romantic and sappy but I feel like I don’t show you how much you truly mean to me enough. Before you start muttering about how untrue that is, please hear me out. I could tell you and show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me every moment of every day until I take my last breath and it still would not be enough. You have been so focused on me these last weeks as we prepared for the Olympics but today I want to remind you that your happiness, and that of our children, is still my top priority.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Whenever you are ready, turn around and join me for breakfast. I do have practice this afternoon but other than that I am yours, and only yours, all day. I love you, my beautiful, kind and courageous wife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love Forever &amp; Always,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexa</em>
</p>
<p>Clarke couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes as she read her wife’s heartfelt letter. After reading, and re-reading, the letter Clarke slowly turned around and finally noticed that the living room was adorned with a path of rose petals leading to their modest balcony. Following the path of rose petals with her eyes she finally saw her wife standing on the balcony smiling at her. Lexa was dressed in crisp dark blue jeans paired with a light blue button up, forest green blazer, light brown leather belt and matching brown Doc Martens all while holding a gorgeous bouquet of plumerias. Clarke instantly felt more tears pool in her eyes as she fully took in the scene before her. <em>Oh my God, Lexa is so fucking thoughtful; I kept her up until the early hours of the morning until we both couldn’t go anymore and yet she still got out of bed well before me just to set this up. God, she’s perfect.</em></p>
<p>Clarke took a few steps towards the balcony, smiling widely by that point, when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she remembered that she was clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt while Lexa was dressed to the nines.</p>
<p>Looking up at her still beaming wife Clarke said loud enough for Lexa to hear, “I’ll be right back; I need to change first!”</p>
<p>Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke turned around and moved as quickly as her protruding stomach allowed back into their bedroom. Lexa chuckled at her wife’s actions and remained standing as she awaited her wife’s return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later Clarke reemerged from the bedroom dressed in a light blue maxi dress paired with white sandals. Her blonde locks hung loose around her shoulders, showcasing her natural waves, with a single thing braid on each side of her head that wrapped around and joined in the back giving off an almost halo-like appearance. Lexa was completely enthralled by her wife’s appearance. My wife is seriously a goddess. <em>To all the Gods in this universe and any other universe out there thank you for bringing Clarke into my life. I don’t what I did to deserve such an amazing woman but I once again swear to spend the rest of my life working to continue to deserve her love. I seriously and the luckiest woman in the world.</em></p>
<p>Lexa was so taken by her wife’s beauty that she didn’t even register that Clarke had closed the distance and was standing in front of her. She didn’t register he wife’s presence until she felt the most heavenly pair of lips against her own. Lexa immediately kissed Clarke back but before she could deepen it, Clarke pulled back causing Lexa to look at her like a lost and confused puppy which made Clarke chuckle.</p>
<p>“Why did you pull back? I wanted to kiss you more,” Lexa pouted.</p>
<p>“There will be time for more kissing later, I promise. I wanted to talk to you and I figured you wanted to talk too.”</p>
<p>In that moment Lexa was fully brought back to reality and remembered why she had been standing on the balcony waiting for her wife.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did want to talk; I was just distracted by your natural beauty which is only heightened by your dress,” Lexa began making Clarke blush. “I’m sorry I wasn’t in bed with you when you woke this morning. I could tell you were upset when you first left our bedroom and made your way to the kitchen. It pained me to see you upset but I hope I can make it up to you. I love you so much and ever since I accepted the coaching gig with the Olympic team you have done everything in your power to support me and the closer we got to the Olympics the more time I needed to devote to the team and you did everything in your power to support me. You came to practices and gifted me with the beautiful drawings you made of me practicing with the team. You brought lunches for me and the team and brought the kids to practice as well so you all could cheer us on. Since the games began, you have been at every game cheering us on and you’ve either gone with me to interviews or you’ve watched them. You even got up before three in the morning yesterday to make breakfast for us and Alex so Alex and I would not be running on empty stomachs. My point is, you have gone above and beyond and I feel like I have been failing you as your wife by not showing you how much everything you do for me is appreciated and for not doing more for you. I was hoping I could begin to rectify that today by having a day for just the two of us minus the few hours I’ll be at practice since I can’t get out of that. You deserve to be pampered, love,” Lexa said, finishing her explanation.</p>
<p>Clarke was already shaking her head no before Lexa finished her spiel.</p>
<p>“No, Lexa, no. You are always so hard on yourself. I don’t know how you can possibly think you are failing me as my wife. When I used to picture my perfect spouse, before I met you, I dreamed of marrying someone who loved me, treated me like an equal partner, wanted to have a family with me and who supported me. You, my love, have exceeded all my wildest dreams for what my spouse would be like. You love me unconditionally and there has never been one second that I doubted your love for me. Even during our first night together I could feel your love, even though I didn’t realize that was what it was then. There are no words in existence to describe how well you love me, how well we love each other, and that love has given us two amazing children and three more on the way. You’ve done everything in your power to be the best mother you can since the second you heard Nyko tell you the twins were yours. Our kids love you just as much as I do and Sprout, Kit and Squid love you that much too. Every time I see you with Aden and Madi or listen to you talk to my stomach I fall even more in love with you. I swear you as a mother is one of the sexiest things in this universe to me. And as far as support is concerned? Well babe, you are the most supportive person I’ve ever had in my life. You knew I wanted to open a second gallery and you literally went and bought me my dream space to help me realize that dream. You even stepped down from Trikru to be home more and allow me more time to be able to chase my dreams in the art world. Yes, I know you accepted the coaching jobs after you left Triku and that changed things but what you sometimes forget is that you are home more now than you were and would have been had you stayed on at Triku. You still made plenty of time for us when you were a hot shot CEO but after leaving Triku and returning to soccer you have made sure to be available to our children, to me, pretty much every minute of every hour of every day. You bring the kids to practice, you include them in your workouts with Octavia or Alex or whoever comes over to practice with you. You even include me in practices so we can get some more time together. Lex, no matter how busy your day has been or how wiped you are from practice you go out of your way to not only spend time with all of us. You make sure we have family time, that the kids get time with you together and individually, that we get time together that’s just us and that there’s time with our extended family. You have never once failed me and I don’t think you ever could. You judge yourself so harshly that you forget that no one is perfect but that you’re pretty damn close. Stop beating yourself up, especially over something that’s not even true. If you still don’t believe me, just look at this set up here. Most spouses who feel like they’ve failed simply say they’re sorry but you, my love, you set up an entire experience and you do things like for me and for our family pretty regularly. Your actions show me daily how much you love me and how much I mean to you. You are amazing Lexa Woods and I could never ask for a better wife and mother of my children than you. I love you,” Clarke passionately said before kissing her wife soundly.</p>
<p>“I love you too. I just want you to always know how much I love you and appreciate you. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show you how much. These are for you by the way,” Lexa said as she handed the bouquet of plumerias to Clarke.</p>
<p>“You got me plumerias?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they represent birth and love so I thought they were a good choice,” Lexa bashfully said.</p>
<p>“They’re perfect, Lex, thank you. This setup is beautiful by the way,” Clarke said as she took in the balcony for the first time that was covered in a bed of rose petals with a three-piece floating candle set as a centerpiece on the small table that also held a large covered dish that appeared to be on a warming plate.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. Here, take a seat love, and we can enjoy breakfast together,” Lexa said as she pulled out a chair for Clarke to sit before helping to push it back in so the blonde was comfortable before she walked to the covered dish so she could serve their breakfast.</p>
<p>“What are we having for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Today we are having baked granola stuffed apples; omelets with cheddar cheese, red and yellow peppers, ham and a dash of white pepper with strawberry-kiwi smoothies. This breakfast is packed full of nutrients for me so you don’t have to worry about my body not having the proper nutrients before practice and is healthy for you and our growing babies,” Lexa proudly said as she set Clarke’s plate in front of her before retrieving her own.</p>
<p>“This looks amazing. Was this one of the meals Indra left the ingredients and cooking instructions for?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no. Mom left the ingredients and instructions for the baked granola stuffed apples but I came up with the rest.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm I’ve always loved your omelets and these stuffed apples look amazing! Thank you for this baby.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you Clarke,” Lexa said as she and Clarke began to eat their breakfast.</p>
<p>Clarke took one bite of her baked granola stuffed apple and moaned at the taste.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, this is amazing!”</p>
<p>“It really is. I have no clue how Mom comes up with these things but so far everything has been amazing.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm the omelet is amazing too; you make the best omelets Lex.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’m glad you’re enjoying your breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I am, and for the record you’re forgiven for leaving me to wake up alone because this was such a sweet and heartfelt surprise. By the way, you said we were spending the day together minus when you have to be at practice so do we have plans today or are we just going with the flow?”</p>
<p>“A bit of both. When you found out surfing was going to be part of these Olympics you said how amazing it would be to sketch some of the competition. The final surfing heats are today and I got us tickets so I thought we go to that so you could sketch some. Then while I’m at practice you can come back here to rest or if you’re up for it you can come to practice with me; Vlatko said it was cool if you came. After practice, I signed out a gold cart so I can take you to this really beautiful spot on the trail and then I thought we’d just come back here and relax together. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>“I think that sounds like the perfect day. And before you ask, I want to come to practice with you; I haven’t been able to sketch the team at the Olympics yet and this will be good practice for when I’ll want to sketch the gold medal match that I know you’ll win.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for believing in me, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“I will always believe in you; I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast, the couple changed into more beach appropriate clothing and enjoyed the remainder of the morning and early afternoon watching the surfing competition as Clarke sketched. True to her word, Clarke accompanied Lexa to practice where she was able to complete a beautiful sketch of Lexa as she kicked the ball straight into the goal. Once practice was over, Lexa finally was able to take Clarke to the clearing with the pond and waterfall and Lexa was right, Clarke loved it and practically begged the brunette to let them stay there so she could sketch the scene. In the end, they ended up staying in the clearing until just before dusk so Clarke could sketch the landscape to her heart’s content.</p>
<p>By the time they returned to the apartment that night they were both exhausted but extremely happy. They ate a quick dinner consisting of a simple grilled chicken salad with fresh greens, blueberries, strawberries, goat cheese, thinly sliced almonds topped with a light balsamic dressing. After dinner they settled on the couch and watched Clarke’s all-time favorite movie, <em>Dirty Dancing</em>. They had just reached one of the first big dance scenes of the movie, the one right after Baby helped carry the watermelons, when Clarke looked at her wife and realized Lexa was mouthing every line to the movie with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! You secretly love this movie too; you’re mouth all the lines!”</p>
<p>Lexa attempted to pretend Clarke had the wrong idea for about two seconds before she stood up and started moving in time with Patrick Swayze’s character, Johnny, as he began his dance causing Clarke to chuckle at her wife’s antics.</p>
<p>“Younger Lexa may have been slightly obsessed with this movie after my first ever travel soccer team coach had us all take dance lessons to help with our agility,” Lexa admitted as she continued to dance along with the routine playing on the screen until it ended and she rejoined Clarke on the couch.</p>
<p>“After I birth your three children growing inside me, I may need you to reenact the final dance of this movie with me. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to do that lift,” Clarke said dreamily.</p>
<p>“As soon as it’s safe to do so, I’d happily reenact that dance with you love,” Lexa replied before sweetly kissing the blonde.</p>
<p>The pair watched in relative silence after that with Clarke occasionally turning to watch Lexa, who continued to mouth nearly every line of the movie along with the characters. When they reached that final scene though, Lexa surprised Clarke by standing up and mirroring Patrick Swayze’s character as she she said, “nobody puts Baby in a corner” in time with the movie before hoisting Clarke up to dance with her.</p>
<p>“Lex, what are you doing,” a giggling Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“We’re practicing the final dance, minus the lift, so that we can do it perfectly once we can add the lift back in. Plus, I just want to dance with my wife,” Lexa quietly admitted.</p>
<p>“Awe babe. You can dance with me anytime; I love dancing with you. Hell, dancing with you is what led me to go back to your hotel with you that night and that put us on the road to this moment so dancing with you may be one of my favorite things in the world.”</p>
<p>“Mine too. Anytime I get to spend with you and our children is my favorite thing in the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple went to bed not long after the movie ended around 9pm. Assuming their usual positions, Lexa was lying on her back with Clarke lying half on top of her as she laid on her left side with her protruding stomach resting on Lexa’s abdomen and their legs tangled together. Just before Lexa drifted off to sleep she heard Clarke speak.</p>
<p>“Thank you for today Lex; I loved getting to spend the whole day with you. You’re the best wife ever. I love you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to thank me, love; I’m just glad we got to spend the day together but I also miss our kids and can’t wait to see them tomorrow,” Lexa confessed.</p>
<p>“I feel the same. As much as I love days like this I miss the kids when they’re not with us. I thought they would have at least called to talk to us yesterday and today though.”</p>
<p>“Me too but O did tell us they were enjoying themselves and couldn’t wait to tell us all about their adventures. I can’t wait to hear about Madi’s time playing soccer and Aden’s time at the company.”</p>
<p>“Me either but Lex, you need to get your sleep because I need my wife fully rested so she can beat Canada tomorrow.”</p>
<p>When Clarke didn’t get a reply from Lexa she tilted her head up and saw that she was already fast asleep.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Lex, I love you,” Clarke whispered before she too fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly before 10pm, Lexa and Clarke, as well as Alex and Nate, received a message from Octavia that would make them smile when they saw it in the morning.</p>
<p>Octavia to Lexa, Clarke, Alex and Nate: *image of Madi and Aden, with Emma in between them, curled up, fast asleep on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows on the floor of Hope’s nursery in the guesthouse showing all four children fast asleep wearing Team USA gear.*</p>
<p>Octavia to Lexa, Clarke, Alex and Nate: Hope had a hard time going to sleep tonight and was crying every ten minutes or so but when she was silent for twenty minutes straight I got up to investigate and this is what I found. Hope hasn’t woken once I discovered this scene. I guess my little girl just wanted to be close to the three musketeers. We all can’t wait to see you tomorrow and the kids are super excited to tell you about their adventures. Goodnight! &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Next chapter will cover the first round of knockout games. </p>
<p>I know several chapter back I said I wouldn't address what the deal is with Felix and Madison until after the Olympics, but I've been reconsidering that. I'm toying with you all finding out the truth before the end of the Olympics via a private conversation/confrontation with Felix and Madison with the rest of the group not finding out until after the games. Let me know your thoughts on whether you want to know what happened with them now or wait until after the games and have everyone find out at once. As always thank you for your continued support of this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Chapter 128</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke shortly before 5am the following morning and smiled when she saw that her wife had moved in her sleep so she was now almost completely on top of her, with her head buried into the crook of her neck. Smiling at the scene Lexa knew there would be no maneuvering from under her wife so she could assume her usual position for her morning chat with the babies. Instead Lexa moved her hand to Clarke’s stomach and lovingly caressed the large baby bump as she spoke just above a whisper so as to ensure Clarke wouldn’t wake up.</p>
<p>“Good morning little ones. I’m sorry I can’t give you your morning kisses but I don’t want to disturb Mama so this will have to do,” Lexa began as she removed her hand from the bump and kissed the inside of her palm three times before placing her hand back on the bump. “I love you guys so much. According to Addison we could meet you as early as July 16th and that’s only two months away! I want to meet you all so badly but you come into this world when you’re ready and not a moment before. As much as I want to be able to hold each of you, kiss your heads, rock you back to sleep and even change your diapers I want you to be born healthy more so you keep growing inside Mama until you’re ready and I promise that whenever you’re ready, we will be too. Now, I do have something very important I’d like to discuss with you, your names. Your last name will be Woods, obviously, but you still need first and middle names. Mama and I haven’t been able to talk about names for you much so I thought I’d try out some names now and if any of you like them just kick against me hand, okay? Mama and I decided to be surprised so we don’t know if you’re genetically boys or girls so I’ll tell you my top names for each but I want you all to know that just because the doctor tells Mama and me that you’re a boy or a girl doesn’t mean you have to live as such. You each can be whoever you want to be and Mama and I will always support you and love you unconditionally. So, back to names. I like Sage, Quinn, Aria, Skye…oh! You all like Skye do you? Hmm I’ll have to remember that one then. What about Arabella, Callie, Grace..oh Sprout I believe that’s you; so you like Grace huh? Okay Kit and Squid lets see if we can find names that just you two like. What about Stella, Sophia…I hear ya Squid; I’ll remember that you like Sophia. How about Mila, Emery…got it you like Emery Kit. Okay, I know some girl names you all like but how about some boys names. What about Asher, Caleb, Hayden….noted that you like Hayden, Squid. Hmmm what about Lucas, Sawyer….you like Sawyer huh Sprout? I’ll make a note. Now Kit, lets find one you like. What about Liam, Keegan, Xander…and we have a winner. I’ll remember that you like Xander, Kit.”</p>
<p>Before Lexa could continue with her morning chat with Sprout, Kit and Squid, she distracted by Clarke’s light laughter.</p>
<p>“Clarkeeee why are you laughing at me? I’m having a very serious conversation with our children,” Lexa half whined with an adorable pout on her face that Clarke was quick to kiss away.</p>
<p>“I know but Lex, you know that they’re kicking because it’s you talking not because of what you’re actually saying right?”</p>
<p>“Nope, our children are geniuses and were making sure their opinions about baby names are known,” Lexa said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Uh huh, if you say so.”</p>
<p>“I do say so. I know we agreed to wait to make final name decisions until they’re born since were not finding out their sex ahead of time but I thought it would be nice to think about baby names. Did you like any of the ones I just mentioned?”</p>
<p>“I did. I liked Skye, Sophia, Asher and Xander but if we have a boy we decide to call Xander I’d want his name to be Alexander but Xander for short so he could be named after you.”</p>
<p>“You’d want to name one of our children after me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I would! I’d name all our kids after you if I could get away with it.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I like Skye. There aren’t really any plays on Clarke for me to come up with to name one of our children after you but we’ve made comparisons between us and the sky and forest so I thought Skye would be a sweet way to kind of name one of the babies after you,” Lexa admitted.</p>
<p>“You’d want to name on of the babies after me in a way?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’d name all our kids after you too if I could. But um, I was also hoping we could find a way to honor our dads in their names too. What would you think about that?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s an amazing idea. How about their middle names are in honor of our dads? Aden and Madi’s middle names come from family so we could make giving our kids middle names in connected to our family members our naming tradition for not just the twins and these three but any other future children we have,” Clarke said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Already planning for more kids after these three are we,” Lexa asked playfully causing Clarke to blush.</p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t think I’d be opposed to more. We’re financially stable enough to have plenty of more children if we wanted and we certainly have the space and the love to give. Plus, I do recall you saying something about wanting to field your own soccer team so by my calculations that means we need to have another six just to have a starting roster,” Clarke said cheekily.</p>
<p>“Clarke, I would love nothing more than to fill our whole house with children but I want to be clear about something, you, the twins and these three are more than enough for me. If we never have any more children I will be happy just I will be happy if we have a dozen more kids. So long as I have you, Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid I’ll be the happiest woman alive,” Lexa said sincerely.</p>
<p>“I know that baby, I promise. In all seriousness, I think I’m firmly in the camp of what’s meant to happen will happen. But, as much as I love talking about this stuff you need to get up and get ready so you can leave for the stadium on time and I need to go fix breakfast so you’re well fed.”</p>
<p>“Okay love,” Lexa grumbled before pecking Clarke’s lips and making her way towards their ensuite while Clarke got up and headed towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Just before 7am, Lexa and Clarke were finishing up their breakfast, consisting of whole grain bagel sandwiches with egg, avocado and a dash of cheddar cheese, when Lexa’s phone began to ring. Looking at her screen she saw it was Vlatko calling so she quickly answered and put it on speaker so she could finish the last of her sandwich and smoothie while talking.</p>
<p>“Good Morning, Vlatko. I have you on speaker and Clarke is here as well.”</p>
<p>“’Morning Vlatko.”</p>
<p>“Good Morning ladies. I’m sorry for calling so early but I just got off the phone with Polis PD and wanted to run their request by you Lexa before I give them an answer.”</p>
<p>“What could Polis PD possibly have to request from us,” Lexa asked confused.</p>
<p>“Do you remember hearing about the two detectives who were killed in the line of duty last month?”</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa exchanged a sad look then because, yes, they did remember hearing about that. At the time, it had brought up a lot of emotions for Lexa who was reminded of her Uncle Felix who she believed to have been killed in action at the time. After collecting herself though, Lexa replied.</p>
<p>“Yes. They were involved in that big human trafficking ring bust but things took a bad turn and they were killed while shielding a small group of children from the onslaught of bullets. Polis PD still hasn’t released the names of the detectives for safety reasons. It’s a terrible tragedy,” Lexa said sadly.</p>
<p>“That’s right. The detectives’ names wasn’t the only thing that wasn’t made public. I just learned, through their Captain, that the two detectives were married to each other and left behind their two children. Neither had any family left so their Captain, Olivia Benson, has been holding family services off and watching the kids herself since their parents passed but it seems like the kids will be going to their new home in the coming days after family services is able to talk to the individual named in the will to be the children’s legal guardian. Everyone thought that they didn’t have a will but one was just located when some officers went to their house to begin cleaning things out since the kids are too young to do it.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible. You know Lex and I both know the pain of losing a parent too soon but to lose both at once, I cannot imagine the pain those children are going through.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t met the children, but Captain Benson said they’ve been withdrawn and haven’t spoken much since their parents, Jason and Sarah Jameson were their names, passed; that is until the Olympics started apparently. As it turns out Jason and Sarah were big soccer fans and they passed their love of the game on to their children, Ontari and Ash. Specifically, the kids are fans of our team and Captain Benson said the day of our match against Sweden she ran into her living room when she heard screaming, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the girls screaming at the tv in celebration of our opening goals. Ever since, the kids have been talking about our performance in the games and Captain Benson was wondering if we’d be willing to meet with the girls ahead of the game today. She was able to get tickets for today’s match last minute for herself and the kids but thought meeting us and the team could make this an even better experience for them. They don’t know that their parents’ will was found yet so they have no clue that everything is about to change for them again and Captain Benson wanted to make sure to give them a really great day before that happens. So, what do you think Lexa? I think we should do it but I wanted to talk to you before confirming since today is also an important match for us and we need to be focused.”</p>
<p>Lexa didn’t need time to think about her answer and immediately said, “Vlatko, call Captain Benson back and let her know we’ll do it. Yes, the game is important fo the team but this will give us extra motivation to win for them. I’ll text the team and tell them to be in the locker room and dressed for warmups by 9am so we can still get through our warmups before meeting the kids at say 10am? And we’re not allowing them to sit in regular fan seats. I think we should let them watch from our box with our families; we have the extra space after all. Madi, Aden, Emma and Hope will all be in the box, and I believe Ali and Ashlyn said Sloane will be there with their moms too, so they wouldn’t be the only kids. Wait, how old are Ontari and Ash?”</p>
<p>“Ontari is eleven and Ash is five.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, Ash will get along great with our kids then and hopefully Ontari wouldn’t mind being around some other younger kids since she already has a little sister. And, you and I should head to the stadium now so we can put together some gifts for the girls. Their parents died heroes and the least we can do is make today special for them especially since they can’t share this experience with their parents. When you confirm with Captain Benson see if she knows who their favorite player is so we can gift them that player’s jersey and then we can give them each an official ball signed by all of us and we can throw in autographed team photos and other team merchandise. Oh and see if Captain Benson knows if they’d be interested in anything from other teams. I know they reacted well to the Sweden game so I can call Magda and see if she could hook us up with some Swedish gear if they’d be interested in that. Or if there’s another team they’d be interested in stuff from I’m sure between all of us we could make that happen. What do you think about that?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a fantastic idea. I’ll call Captain Benson back and let you know once everything is confirmed. This is why I need you Lexa, you make everything even better with this team. I’ll see you in lets say fifteen in the locker room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll see you in fifteen.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Clarke, I know Octavia is bringing Aden, Madi and Emma back today but if she can bring the kids back earlier maybe you could bring them to the locker room to meet the kids too so Ontari and Ash have some other kids around and hopefully aren’t too overwhelmed?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea, Vlatko. I’ll text Octavia while you and Lexa get things ready on your end.”</p>
<p>“Awesome. Bye guys.”</p>
<p>“Bye Vlatko,” Lexa and Clarke said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa hung up the phone she looked at Clarke apologetically but Clarke stopped her before she start to apologize.</p>
<p>“Lex, no; don’t apologize. I know you like to spend as much time together as possible before the game but this is more important. If it were our kids grieving us I hope that someone would step up to make something as amazing as this happen for them. You text the team and get to that locker room and I’ll text O. I’ll let you know when it’s confirmed that she’ll bring the kids to the locker room before 10am. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I love you Clarke, you’re an angel and I’m the luckiest woman in the world to get to call you my wife. I’ll see you later then?”</p>
<p>“You will. If I can’t see you before the game you know I’ll be on the field the second you win. I love you, now go,” Clarke said as she kissed her wife and nudged her towards the door.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Lexa said before giving Clarke a final kiss and hurrying from the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Vlatko joined Lexa in the locker room, fifteen minutes as promised, Lexa had already accomplished so much and had the entirety of their team plus a few players from other teams present as well helping her prepare things. As soon as she left her apartment, Lexa had text her team and given them a quick summary of what was going on and why they needed to be ready for warmups earlier than planned. Immediately, responses from the team came pouring in and everyone wanted to help make this a special experience for the girls so they all grabbed their bags and headed to their locker room immediately.</p>
<p>Lexa had just left her building when Vlatko messaged her confirming that the kids would arrive with Captain Benson at 10am. He also told her that she was Ontari’s favorite player and Alex was Ash’s and that the girls didn’t really support any of the other teams but they were fans of Magdalena, Pernille, Ali Riley and Emma Kete. As luck would have it Magda was still with Pernille who happened to have a box full of extra jerseys for both of them so the newly reunited couple were on their way with jerseys for both girls. Penille was gifting each of the girls with a replica of her Danish National Team and Chelsea jerseys, since she didn’t have her Warriors one yet, and Magda was gifting each of the girls with a replica of her Swedish National Team and Chelsea jerseys, since she too didn’t have a Warriors one yet since her deal would not be official until after the Olympics. Ali Riley and Emma Kete meanwhile, were both members of New Zealand’s team and were more than happy to come help out and gift the girls with replicas of their national team jerseys once Lexa explained the situation to them.</p>
<p>When Vlatko walked in the locker room, he saw Lexa and every member of his team, who were all dressed for warmups minus their cleats, helping to put together two gift baskets. To his surprise he also saw Ali Riley, Emma Kete, Katie Duncan, Sarah Morton, Hannah Wilkinson and Rose White from New Zealand’s team and Hedvig Lindahl, Jonna Andersson, Nilla Fischer, Caroline Seger, Sofia Jakobsson and Magdalena from Sweden’s team working on two other gift baskets and to his complete surprise he saw Pernille standing next to Magda helping out with the baskets as well.</p>
<p>“Well it looks like you all have everything under control here,” Vlatko said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“We do. Obviously, we’ve had some help,” Lexa said as she approached Vlatko while the others continued to work.</p>
<p>“I see that. How did you get so many from the New Zealand and Swedish teams to come help and how did you get Pernille here and working together with Magdalena after their breakup or break or whatever it is they’re doing?”</p>
<p>“You told me the other players Ontari and Ash like so I made some calls and then they made some calls and now we’re all here.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we heard you guys were putting together some gift baskets for a couple very special little girls and we were wondering if we could contribute and help put the baskets together?”</p>
<p>Lexa and Vlatko spun around at the sound of a new voice. When they turned around they saw that the voice belonged to Christine Sinclair, a forward for the Canadian team. They also noticed that she brought her teammates, Stephanie Labbé, Jenna Hellstrom, Deanne Rose, Rebecca Quinn, Ashley Lawrence and Desiree Scott.</p>
<p>“Hi, yes, please, the more the merrier. How did you guys know what we’re doing though?”</p>
<p>“I called Stephanie,” Alex said as she walked over to the group and greeted them.</p>
<p>“As soon as Alex told us what you all were doing we wanted to help. I know they’re fans of your team but we were hopeful they’d like these too,” Stephanie said as she showed them a selection of Canadian National Team jerseys.</p>
<p>“This is great; thank you. Why don’t you wall come with us and we can all work together to finish up the gift baskets,” Lexa said as she led the newcomers, Alex and Vlatko back to the larger group.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The group finished the baskets and their preparations shortly before 9am. After everyone said their farewells, and the US and Canadian squads exchanged some playful trash talk, the US team laced up their cleats and headed to the field for their warmups. By the time they were done with warmups and dressed in their kits for the game, it was 9:45am and everyone was getting excited to meet Ontari and Ash but Lexa and Alex were also excited to see their own children for the first time since Wednesday night.</p>
<p>The pair didn’t have to wait long though as mere moments later Clarke and Octavia came in with Aden, Madi and Emma. As soon as the kids saw Lexa and Alex they squealed and took off running until they launched themselves at their respective mom who easily hoisted their respective kids into their arms.</p>
<p>“Mommy! I missed you,” Madi mumbled into Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Mommy,” Aden mumbled from his place on the other side of Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>“I miss you both too,” Lexa said as she placed a kiss to each of her children’s heads. “Did you have a good time?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Aunty O taught me soooo many cool moves and she says I can do a perfect dribble and fake now. And while Aden went to Trikru, Aunty O played a game against me and Emma and Grandma and Grampy were the goalies and I scored two goals,” Madi happily exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yeah and she taught me to do a perfect header! And Uncle Lincoln and Aunty Anya took me to Trikru with them and they let me asks the people who want Uncle Bell’s old job questions too! And they even asked me who I would pick for the job. It was awesome,” Aden exclaimed happy as can be.</p>
<p>“Wow! It sounds like you guys had soooo much fun! I can’t wait to hear every detail after the game. What about you Emma? Did you have too,” Lexa asked the young girl who had just finished telling her mom about the fun she had.</p>
<p>“Yes! We played soccer with Aunty O and I can kick the ball so far now Aunty Lessa!”</p>
<p>“Aunty O huh,” Lexa asked as she made eye contact with Octavia who blushed.</p>
<p>“She started calling me that when I showed her how to kick the ball properly. I told her she didn’t have to call me that, Alex, I swear but she just kept doing it and I think it’s stuck.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Octavia. We’ve already established that we’re all family at this point so it’s really fine if she wants to call you Aunty O. She calls Aden and Madi her brother and sister so really it makes sense and I happen to think it’s adorable. Thank you for including Emma the last couple of days; it’s clear she had a great time with you all,” Alex said sincerely.</p>
<p>Before the conversation could continue though, Vlatko’s phone rang and he answered and hung up rather quickly before addressing the group.</p>
<p>“That was Captain Benson. They just parked so they’ll be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Okay, kids do you know who we’re meeting here today,” Lexa asked as she set her kids down and crouched in front of all three children.</p>
<p>“Mama said we’re going to meet two girls who are really sad cause they can’t see their Mommy and Daddy cause they’re in heaven,” Madi began.</p>
<p>“And Mama and Aunty O said we shouldn’t ask them about it cause it would make the sadder. Mama also said we can play with them if they want to play with us,” Aden continued where his sister left off.</p>
<p>“Aunty Clak and Aunty O said they get gifts but we won’t and we shouldn’t be jelly,” Emma said.</p>
<p>“You’re all right. Ontari and Ash are going to get some presents from us because we want to make today really special for them because they’re so sad. The most important thing is that we’re really nice to them and make them feel welcomed. Can you all do that,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” all three kids exclaimed.</p>
<p>Lexa hugged her children and niece and then the whole group stood together, blocking the view of the gift baskets so they’d remain a surprise, and moments later they heard a knock on the door before a tall brunette woman walked in with two children slightly behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had intended to go through the game in this chapter and then start the Madison/Felix reveal but it seemed to work better if I split it into two chapters so those things will be in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the US v. Canada game!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Chapter 129</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a longer chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it! As always, thank you for your continued support of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello. I’m Olivia Benson,” Captain Benson said nervously to introduce herself.</p>
<p>“Good morning Captain; we are so happy you could stop by and spend some time with us this morning,” Vlatko said as he approached Captain Benson and shook her hand in greeting. “Please, follow me so we can introduce you to everyone,”Vlatko added as he began to lead the group towards everyone else.</p>
<p>Lexa noticed right away that kids weren’t following so while Vlatko approached with Captain Benson, she quickly turned around and grabbed the replicas of her’s and Alex’s jerseys and slowly moved towards the children with the jerseys hidden behind her back. When she was close to the clearly nervous children, who you could also tell her excited by the look in their eyes, Lexa crouched down she she was eye level with them.</p>
<p>“Good morning. You must be Ontari and Ash. I’m so excited to have you both here for our match against Canada today,” Lexa said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Y…you’re Lexa Woods,” the older girl, who Lexa assumed was Ontari, said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I am and I take it you’re Ontari and you’re Ash,” Lexa asked making sure to make eye contact with the girls.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m Ontari and this is my little sister Ash. We really like your team. We didn’t know that we were getting to come today until we were already on our way here but we’re really excited. But there are a lot of people here,” Ontari said nervously.</p>
<p>“Our entire team wanted to meet you both and my wife Clarke and my little sister Octavia are here too because they brought my son, daughter and niece with them. Would you two like to meet everyone?”</p>
<p>The girls nodded their heads vigorously before a very quiet Ash asked, “what’s behind your back?”</p>
<p>“A surprise for you both. Would you like to see what it is?”</p>
<p>The girls once again nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>“When Alex and I found out we were your favorite players we wanted to make sure you each had the jersey for your favorite player. So, Ash, this is a replica of Alex’s jersey that she autographed for you,” Lexa said as she handed the jersey to a now clearly excited five year old, “and Ontari, this is a replica of my jersey that I autographed for you,” Lexa concluded as she handed a practically bouncing Ontari her jersey.</p>
<p>“These are really for us,” Ontari asked with wide eyes that were the same shade as her own forest green ones.</p>
<p>“Yes, they are for you girls. We thought you’d like to wear them for the game today.”</p>
<p>“We get to keep these AND watch the game here,” Ash asked in total disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes to both! And we thought it would be really cool if you watched the came from the box reserved for family members of the team. You’ll have a great view and then when we win you can come down to the field with my wife and children and celebrate with us. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering her, the two Jameson sisters launched themselves at Lexa and hugged her as tight as the could and Lexa hugged them back just as fiercely. Lexa was so enthralled with the girls that she didn’t notice that everyone was watching them and all of the adults had tears in their eyes seeing how the girls reacted to Lexa’s news. While the girls continued to hug Lexa, Captain Benson turned to Vlatko, who was standing closest to Clarke, Octavia, Alex and the kids and began to speak quietly so Ontari and Ash wouldn’t overhear.</p>
<p>“I cannot thank you enough for this. It may not seem like it’s a lot but that hug they’re giving Lexa right now is the first hug they’ve given to anyone other than each other since their parents passed. This is huge for them and I will never be able to thank you all enough for gifting them those jerseys and offering to let them watch from your box and come down to the field when you win. Thank you, just thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank Lexa and Clarke. All of this was their idea; they wanted to make this as special for them as they could. And you can’t see it now but Lexa called each of the other players you told me they like and they all came here to help us prepare gift baskets for the girls and they each gifted them one of their jerseys. In the end about half of the Swedish, Canadian and New Zealand teams came to help prepare the gift baskets. They may not be from the US but once they heard why we were doing this they all wanted to help make today special for the girls.”</p>
<p>Looking at Clarke, Captain Benson engulfed her in a hug and kept telling her thank you over and over until the hug broke a few moments later.</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem at all Captain Benson; we’re all just happy we can do this for Ontari and Ash,” Clarke assured the woman.</p>
<p>“Please call me Olivia.”</p>
<p>“Alright but please call us by our first names too then.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>In that moment, their attention was drawn back to the girls and Lexa when they heard a gasp. Looking at the trio, they saw Ontari holding her hands to her mouth as Ash held her hands up signaling that she wanted Lexa to pick her up, which the brunette did immediately. Once the five year old was settled on Lexa’s hip, she leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek. Ontari smiled at the scene before taking Lexa’s hand that was outstretched for her so she could lead the girls over to the group.</p>
<p>Arriving in front of their group seconds later, Lexa took the time to introduce the girls to everyone before crouching down so Ash could stand once more. With the two girls standing slightly in front of Lexa but still looking at her, Lexa beckoned Aden, Madi and Emma over and the trio quickly came to stand in front of Lexa.</p>
<p>“Ontari, Ash, this is Aden, Madi and Emma. Aden and Madi are mine and my wife Clarke’s children and Emma is our niece and Alex’s daughter. Aden, Madi, Emma, I’d like you to meet Ontari and Ash; they’re going to be watching the game from the box with you today. Do you think you’d mind keeping them company during the match?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! When Mommy or Aunty Alex score, we run around the box cheering and sometimes Aunty O runs with us. Would you like to cheer with us too,” Madi asked Ontari and Ash.</p>
<p>“Please say yes! Madi, Emma and me are always the only kids up there who can cheer cause Hope and Sloane are babies so they’re too little to join in right now and we’d really like to have some new friends. Do you want to be our friends,” Aden asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Be our friends pleaseeee,” Emma asked hopefully as she watched the older girls.</p>
<p>“Can I be their friend ‘Tari?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can Ash. We can both be their friends,” Ontari told her little sister before looking at Lexa. “Is it okay if we’re their friends,” she asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Of course it is! If you all want to be friends you can be friends,” Lexa reassured the girl.</p>
<p>“Then yes Ash and I would like to be your friends and cheer with you today. Lexa? Is it okay for Ash and I to wear our jerseys? Aden, Madi and Emma have jerseys on so I think we’d like to wear ours too.”</p>
<p>“Sure! But first, we have some other gifts for you girls. When we heard you were coming today we all wanted to give you some things to remember today by and our friends from the Swedish, Canadian and New Zealand teams came to help and leave some things for you both too,” Lexa said as the adults moved so the girls could see the four large gift baskets sitting on the table.</p>
<p>“Are they all for us,” Ash asked Lexa in disbelief.</p>
<p>“They sure are. The two on the left are for you Ontari and the two on the right are for you Ash. Now, I know Alex is your favorite player Ash so why don’t you let her show you everything in your baskets and I can show you yours Ontari. Does that sound okay?”</p>
<p>The two girls nodded their heads vigorously before Ash went with Alex to look at her baskets while Lexa took Ontario to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later the girls were still gushing over everything in their baskets. They were thrilled to receive their favorite players jerseys but to also get jerseys for the other players they like and team jerseys from Sweden, Canada and New Zealand made them even happier. When they saw they also each had a soccer ball signed by all of Team USA as well as a full Team USA kit they yelled their cheers of happiness. They both immediately took their kits and went off with Olivia to change the second they saw that they had replica kits for Lexa in Ontari’s case and Alex in Ash’s case. When the girls reemerged in their kits and now fully matching Aden, Madi and Emma who were in theirs the girls began to look through the rest of their baskets which contained autographed team photos from the US, Swedish, Canadian and New Zealand teams, wristbands from Team USA, Chelsea FC, the Danish National Team and Swedish National Team, official Team USA jackets, autographed photos of all of the players the girls had said they liked, a voucher for season tickets for the Warriors with VIP access, passes to attend Warriors team practices and a letter addressed to both of them.</p>
<p>The girls were so excited seeing everything they were being given; they couldn’t believe that so many professional soccer players had taken the time to give them gifts when they didn’t know them. They were overcome with emotion, so much so that they didn’t realize there was a letter addressed to both of them until Olivia pointed it out causing Ontari to reach for it and open it.</p>
<p>“Should I read it out loud,” Ontari asked the group.</p>
<p>“I think you should sweetie so Ash knows what it says too since she can’t read as well as you yet,” Olivia kindly told the girl.</p>
<p>Nodding her head, Ontario opened the letter and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Ontari and Ash,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My wife and I were so excited to learn that you would be joining us today and we hope that today is a day you will always remember. I know nothing we do can erase the fact that you are not able to share this moment with your parents. Clarke and I each lost our father’s when we were younger and we know nothing we say or do will erase the pain you are feeling but it is our hope that we can bring a smile to your faces today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your parents are heroes who saved so many people and Clarke and I want to honor their memory by making sure that you both never have to worry about having enough money to do whatever it is you want to do in your life. To accomplish that Clarke and I will be establishing trust funds for each of you as soon as the Olympics are over. You each will start off with 2 million dollars but the financial advisor, the person who will keep track of the money, will ensure that that money continues to grow so that by the time you are 18 there will be more than 2 million in each of your trusts. It is our hope that this money will enable you to pursue your dreams whether that entail going to college, traveling, starting your own business or anything else. We know the Polis Police Department will be there to support you too but we do not want you to every have to worry about money in your lifetime. This is how we honor your parents' sacrifice. If either of you ever need anything, I hope you know that Clarke and I will be here for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We hope you both enjoy today and are able to accomplish all of your wildest dreams when you grow up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexa and Clarke Woods</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop after Ontari finished reading the letter. Ash was too young to really understand how big of a deal this was but Ontari knew that 5 million dollars was a lot of money and when that sank in she burst into tears before approaching Lexa and Clarke and hugging them tightly. Ash was able to tell that something important was happening so she too joined the hug. When the hug broke, the couple were met with the tear-filled eyes of everyone else in the room.</p>
<p>“You are setting up trust funds with 2 million dollars a piece of each of the girls,” Olivia asked in utter shock after a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes. On my way here we talked on the phone and both agreed that this was something we wanted to do. Jason and Sarah gave their lives protecting this city and the victims of heinous crimes so the least we can do is make sure their children will want for nothing,” Lexa said sincerely.</p>
<p>“And Olivia, before you tell us it’s too much money, it’s not. We can afford it and we want to do this for them. We want to be there for them too if they ever need anything, no matter what. If the roles were reversed we would hope that someone would step up to be there for our children so the least we can do is be there for Ontari and Ash,” Clarke said, the emotion clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“What you are doing for them is…it’s just amazing. On behalf of myself and everyone in the Polis Police Department, thank you for looking out for the girls and being so generous with your financial support. Just thank you.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke smiled warmly at Olivia but were unable to respond due to a knock on the door followed by Stephanie Labbé poking her head in before entering the room fully.</p>
<p>“Hey guys. We are just finishing up our warmups and we still have a but before kickoff so we were wondering if you all would like to kick the ball around with us before the game starts? We thought it might be a cool experience for all the kids.”</p>
<p>“Olivia, would you be alright with the girls coming up to the field to kick the ball around with us and the Canadian team for a few minutes before we all have to get to our places for the game,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“As long as the girls want to do it, it’s fine by me.”</p>
<p>“Perfect and you can come up to the field with Clarke and Octavia too and watch from the sidelines. Ontari? Ash? Would you like to come up to the field with Aden, Madi, Emma, myself and all of Team USA plus the Canadian team and kick the ball around some before the match starts?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the girls squealed in unison.</p>
<p>“I guess that settles that. Lets head to the field everyone,” Lexa said as the group began to file out of the locker room and head for the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they reached the field, the Canadian team approached and introduced themselves before everyone from both teams, as well as Octavia, started to kick the ball around on the field. They had been playing for about five minutes when they decided to let the kids attempt to score on both Hope and Stephanie. While the kids tried to score on either keeper, Lexa jogged over to the sidelines so she could spend some time with Clarke and talk to Olivia some without little ears around to hear.</p>
<p>“Hey you two,” Lexa said as she came to stand next to Clarke and peck her lips before turning so she could talk to both Clarke and Olivia.</p>
<p>“Hey babe. Olivia and I were just talking about the kids. She was actually about to tell me about the legal guardian situation.”</p>
<p>“I was wondering about that actually but I didn’t want to pry,” Lexa admitted.</p>
<p>“It’s reasonable that you would be curious. Ontari was adopted. At the time, they didn’t think Jason could have children so they looked into adoption and met a woman who wanted to keep her baby but she wasn’t in a great place mentally. From what Sarah said at the time, Ontari’s biological father passed away during the pregnancy and her biological mother couldn’t bear to raise her child alone without the father and she just wasn’t in a good place mentally. We all thought it was a closed adoption but when we found the will we learned that when Ontari was born, they let the birth mother name her and they all agreed that if anything ever happened to them, the birth mother would take Ontari so she’d still be with family. With Jason and Sarah’s names not being publicly released though she doesn’t know they’ve passed and that they not only named her Ontari’s legal guardian but Ash’s too. Ash was an unexpected surprise miracle baby. From what we read it looks like Jason and Sarah kept regular contact with Ontari’s birth mother and they sent her pictures of both girls and she sent things to both girls in return. However, it doesn’t look like there’s any written documentation showing they ever told Ontari’s birth mother that they wanted her to take Ash too if anything ever happened so we’re scared she won’t want to take both girls or won’t be able too; that’s the real reason we haven’t said anything to the girls yet. We just don’t want them to get their hopes up.”</p>
<p>“That’s so heartbreaking for everyone. I cannot imagine the pain Ontari’s birth mother must have been in but I admire her determination to do what she felt was best for her child. My pops isn’t my biological father; he was my dad’s best friend and my godfather but he stepped up when my dad passed away and he didn’t hesitate to do so. I have to believe that Ontari’s birth mother will react the same way and welcome the girls with open arms,” Clarke said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I agree with Clarke. Plus, from what you said Ontari’s birth mother didn’t just sent things to Ontari, she sent things to Ash as well. That’s gotta be a positive sign. If she had no interest in Ash she would have only sent things to Ontari. I know you can’t tell us who Ontari’s birth mother is but can you tell us if she lives locally,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“She lives in Polis actually, born and raised in fact.”</p>
<p>“That’s good then; the girls would be able to see you still and Clarke and I would be here for them. Plus, we did give them season tickets for the Warriors so if they’re still in Polis it would make it easier to use those tickets,” Lexa said in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“That’s true. I just hope Ontari’s birth mother is willing and able to take both girls. I looked into adopting them myself, in case things fall through with Ontari’s birth mom, but they won’t approve me since I’m single and have a career that’s viewed as high risk. I’m not sure what we’ll do if she can’t take them.”</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke shared a look and had a quick silent conversation before Clarke spoke up.</p>
<p>“If that happens we stand by what we said about being there for the girls. We won’t let them go into the system and we won’t let them get split up.”</p>
<p>Olivia looked between the married couple completely shocked at what she was hearing.</p>
<p>“What are you two saying? I just want to make sure there’s no misunderstand here.”</p>
<p>“We’re saying that we meant it when we said we’d be there for the girls. Yes, we already have two kids and we’re getting ready to welcome three more but we have the resources, the space and the love to give so if Ontari’s birth mother can’t take both girls we will,” Lexa said firmly.</p>
<p>“We hope Ontari’s birth mother is willing to take them because that was what their parents wanted but if she can’t Lexa and I will take them. Those girls will go into the system over our dead bodies; of that I am one hundred percent certain,” Clarke said just as firmly as Lexa had just spoke.</p>
<p>“I will admit I googled you Lexa once Ontari said you were her favorite player and much of what I found online was about both you and Clarke and every media outlet praises your generosity and compassion but I didn’t believe it because the media twists things but for once the media is completely right. You two are too good for this world. I can actually breathe again knowing that no matter what happens Monday the girls will be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio continued to talk for a few more minutes before it was time for the teams to return to their locker rooms and prepare for kickoff and for Clarke, Octavia, Olivia and the kids to head to the box to watch the game with the rest of the extended Woods clan and the families of the other players on the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the knockout rounds of the Women’s Olympic Soccer Tournament! Today US plays against Canada in this North American clash of the titans. The United States is still the favorite to win today but you cannot deny that in all respects the American squad is superior on paper. It has been clear since the first game that the US did come to win. But, you cannot count out this Canadian team. Many automatically assume they will not advance because they were a third place team that advanced to the knockouts but as you will recall Sweden was third place advancement in 2016 and they took home the silver. It is also important to note that Canada won the bronze in 2016 while the US did not medal. I think it’s safe to say we will have a fight to the finish on our hands today,” Tom said as he and Andrew began their announcing of the match.</p>
<p>“Canada may put up a fight but the dynamic duo of Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods and Team Captain and Forward Alex Morgan has been unstoppable so far in this tournament. The nonverbal communication these two women possess is simply amazing. It’s also important to note that when the US faced off against Canada earlier this year in the She Believes Cup, the US beat Canada and at that time the already strong US team did not have Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods with the team. I think Canada is facing a very steep uphill battle today,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Well the time has come to find out. Introducing first is the team from Canada led by Head Coach Kenneth Heiner-Møller and Captain Christine Sinclair,” Tom said as the Canadian team ran out onto the field and towards their bench to the sounds of cheers and applause from their family and fans in the stands.</p>
<p>“And now, introducing the team from the United States led by Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, Assistant Coach Lexa Woods and Captain Alex Morgan,” Andrew said as the US team ran out onto the field and towards their bench as their family members and fans cheered and applauded loudly.</p>
<p>Once both teams were at their respective benches, Gabby Barrett took to center field alongside her husband and fellow artist, Cade Foehner, and sang the national anthem so the game could officially begin. As soon as the anthem was over, the singers left the field and the applause died down the announcers began their starting lineup announcements.</p>
<p>“And another beautiful rendition of the national anthem today. Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for! Lets get this match underway. Starting for Team Canada are goalkeeper Stephane Labbé; defenders Rebecca Quinn, Shelina Zadorsky, Allysha Chapman and Jade Rose; midfielders Julia Grosso, Desiree Scott and Sophie Schmidt; and forwards Christine Sinclair, Nichelle Prince and Deanne Rose,” Tom announced as the Canadian starters exchanged high-fives and lined up on the field when their names were called before rejoining their team at the bench after the cheers and applause died down.</p>
<p>“Starting for Team USA are goalkeeper Hope Solo, defenders Ali Krieger, Crystal Dunn, Kelley O’Hara and Abby Dahlkemper; midfielders Samantha Mewis, Kristie Mewis and Julie Ertz; and forwards Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods and Megan Rapinoe,” Andrew announced as the US starters lined up and exchanged high-fives as their family and fans cheered them on as each of their names were called before they too rejoined their team on the bench after the cheers died down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later the starters had taken their places on the field and it was time for kickoff. The US won possession immediately via Megan who had to immediately do a cross to evade Canada’s Rebecca Quinn. Running diagonally towards the right side of the pitch, Megan had to dodge around two more Canadian players Julia Grosso and Shelina Zadorsky before she had an open lane to pass. Seeing Alex several yards away she quickly passed before managing to get around both Julia Grosso and Shelina Zadorsky and setting up just outside the box with no Canadian players near her. As Rebecca Quinn and Allysha Chapman closed in on Alex, with Shelina Zadorsky not far behind, she passed to Lexa causing the defenders to try and gain possession from Lexa but before they could she passed to Megan who was wide open. As soon as she had the ball Megan shot it towards the back of the goal and it soared straight into the back of the goal, just out of Stephanie Labbé’s reach.</p>
<p>“At the top of the third minute the US scores the first goal of the match thanks to Megan Rapinoe with a dual assist from Lexa Woods and Alex Morgan,” Andrew announced as the crowd went wild cheering for Team USA.</p>
<p>For the next twenty minutes, no goals were scored as the two teams went back and forth. The defenders on both teams were doing an excellent job of preventing their opposition from scoring. In the twenty-third minute though, Lexa managed to break away from the Canadian defenders, by faking right, and the second she knew she was close enough to have a better than 50% chance of making a goal, she sent the ball flying towards the top left corner of the net where Stephane Labbé was unable to stop it from going in. As soon as the crows realized the shot was good the US fans went wild with their cheers.</p>
<p>“In the twenty-fourth minute, Lexa Woods scores her first goal of the match and the second goal for Team USA. Team USA now leads Canada 2-0,” Tom announced while the US fans continued to go wild.</p>
<p>After Lexa’s goal, they could tell the Canadian team was starting to get desperate to gain control of the match but they were not even able to get close to the US goal thanks to the US’ extremely strong lineup of defenders. In the forty-second minute though things took a turn. Sam had gained possession from Canada’s Christine Sinclair but was facing a lot of pressure from the Canadian team so she looked for an open shot to pass the ball. Within seconds, Kristie showed up near the left sideline and Sam quickly went to pass the ball but as she was kicking the ball to pass to Kristie, Canadian defender Jade Rose came barreling towards her clearly looking to steal the ball. She hadn’t read the field though so she didn’t realize Sam was passing until it was too late and she simultaneously tripped Sam while elbowing her in the face as she spun around to see where the ball was. The refs quickly said the US would get a penalty shot but what was concerning was that Sam still had not gotten up from the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Canada’s Jade Rose has collided with Sam Mewis who is still on the ground! It looks like the collision was not intentional but the US has been awarded a penalty kick but who will be taking the kick is a question mark,” Tom said as everyone’s eyes were on the field and the group that was surrounding Sam.</p>
<p>“It looks like US Women’s Team Assistant Coach and starting forward, Lexa Woods, is calling for the medical team to come onto the field,” Andrew said as the medical team made their way to the field as Lexa and Alex got the gathered players from both teams to move back to give the medical team room.</p>
<p>“You have to give credit to Lexa Woods and Alex Morgan here who have seemingly taken control of the situation and are making sure medical staff are given space to work. Whatever is going on with Sam Mewis though may be serious as we are now seeing US Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski running onto the field along with the team’s trainer who has a stretcher with him,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“It looks like Sam Mewis is being helped to her feet by Lexa Woods and Alex Morgan and moved to the stretcher. It looks like Coach Andonovski is speaking with the referees now so I am hopeful we will have news on Sam Mewis’ condition to share with you soon. In the meantime, it appears that Lindsey Horan will be subbing in for Sam Mewis while Mewis’ sister, Kristie, takes the penalty kick,” Andrew said as Lindsey and Kristie took their places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Sam had been taken off the field to be evaluated by the medical staff Team USA pulled together and took their places on the field so Kristie could take the penalty kick. Before taking her place though, Lexa whispered something in Kristie’s ear causing the girl to nod before Lexa took her place on the field.</p>
<p>Watching Stephanie Labbé closely, Kristie remembered what Lexa said about Stephanie’s favored side and made it look like she was going to use her left foot to kick the ball towards the right side of the goal but at the last second, she switched and took the shot with her right foot and sent the ball careening through the air towards the left hand side of the goal, leaving all of Team USA’s fans holding their breath waiting to see if their team was about to add to their lead.</p>
<p>Stephanie had already take a step towards the right side of the goal when Kristie took her by surprise and kicked towards the left side; she quickly corrected herself and jumped in an attempt to catch the ball but it soared just barely out of her reach and into the back of the net giving the US a 3-0 lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kristie Mewis has scored for Team USA! The US now leads Canada 3-0,” Andrew announced as the crows was still loudly cheering for the US while a few boos could be heard from Canada’s fans.</p>
<p>“Canada is really going to need to pull out a miracle in the second half if they want to catchup to the US and have a shot at winning this match,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“The US has been on fire today and is showing us once again that they are an unstoppable force,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“They certainly are a strong team and we are just receiving word from the US team regarding Sam Mewis’ condition. It appears that Sam Mewis has suffered a broken middle toe and will not be returning to the field today, however we are being told that she will be cleared to play in the next match should the US advance to the semi-final knockout round,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Well we are all glad to hear that Sam Mewis’ injury was not more serious and that she will be cleared for the remainder of the tournament,” Andrew said as the players were about to kick off the game once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No more goals were scored in the first half and it was clear the Canadian team was getting frustrated with their inability to get on the scoreboard. When both teams came back to the field after the fifteen-minute break, it was clear Canada had decided to take a new approach to the second half by subbing out defender Jade Rose for midfielder Samantha Chang and defender Allysha Chapman for forward Adriana Leon. Seeing how the Canadian team was adding more players to its offense, the US team subbed out forward Megan Rapione for defender Becky Sauerbrunn. With their new 5-3-2 scheme and Hope still in the goal, the US was confident they could keep the Canadians at bay for the final forty-five minutes of play.</p>
<p>At kickoff, Lexa gained possession for the US but didn’t keep the ball long as she knew the Canadians would be all over her and Alex since they scored often throughout the tournament. As she thought they would, the Canadians focused on her and Alex, thinking the two forwards would be the primary ball handlers. Because of this when Lexa passed the ball less than 10 seconds after receiving it, she passed to Julie Ertz who was wide open. Julie didn’t stay undefended against for long though as Samantha Chang used her speed to seemingly come out of nowhere and steal the ball before Julie was able to connect and pass to Lindsey.</p>
<p>Once she had the ball, Samantha Chang got past Lexa and Alex by heading down center field while the two forwards were on the left and right sides respectively. When faced with Kristie Mewis, who was still frustrated that her sister had been injured in the first half, Samantha Change tried to fake right but Kristie matched her and was able to steal the ball and successfully pass to Alex after dodging Rebecca Quinn. All that was left between Alex and Stephanie Labbé in the goal was defender Shelina Zadorsky who was headed straight for Alex, clearly intent on tackling her. Alex knew the move would be coming though so she used the v-pull to pass to Lexa. Touching the ball towards Shelina Zadorsky, Alex pulled the ball across her body to the opposite foot once Shelina committed to the tackle and then touched the ball into open space allowing her to avoid being tackled and successfully complete her pass to Lexa. The moment Lexa had the ball she began making her way towards the goal while keeping an eye out for Rebecca Quinn who she saw, in her peripheral vision, coming for her from the side. Mere moments before she knew Rebecca Quinn would reach her and attempt a tackle she planted her right foot and sent the ball flying towards the goal with her left foot. Watching the ball arc through the air, Lexa knew it was going to come close to the goal post but she hoped it would still go in since she could tell Stephanie Labbé wouldn’t be able to catch it.</p>
<p>Everyone watched with bated breath as the ball appeared to fly in slow motion until finally it hit the back of the net, missing the right goal post by less than half an inch. The fans of Team USA went wild when they saw the ball just make it into the goal. Lexa was immediately swarmed by her team as they briefly celebrated before play resumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexa Wood’s goal attempt is good! The USA now leads Canada 4-0 with only twenty-five minutes left to play,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Talk about an amazing goal! For a minute there I wasn’t sure if it would go in the goal or miss it by an inch. It looks like Canada’s decision to change to a 2-4-4 scheme is not paying off. By dropping from four to two defenders they just gave the US the room they needed to expanded their already wide lead. Canada is going to have to be flawless from here on out if they want a chance at tying the score,” Tom said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on the field, the players took their spots as play resumed. At kickoff, Christine Sinclair won possession which started an intense back and forth between the United States and Canada, who was struggling to get past the wall of five US defenders. In the seventy-first minute though, Christine Sinclair once again had possession of the ball and managed to pull out some fancy footwork to prevent Ali Krieger and Crystal Dunn from stealing the ball. The remaining three US defenders were not close enough to attempt a steal so Christine Sinclair took her shot sending the ball flying high towards the top right corner of the goal. Hope knew that was where the ball was headed and jumped to the right in an attempt to stop the ball. In a twist of fate though, when she jumped Hope had taken a half-step back she ended up just barely behind the goal line. She caught the fast flying ball as it slammed into her face, almost exactly where she had been elbowed earlier in the tournament, but since the ball had fully crossed the goal line, despite Hope catching the ball, Canada was awarded the goal per the official rules.</p>
<p>US fans booed, even though they knew the goal was technically good, while Canadian fans went wild watching their team finally get on the scoreboard. The Canadian team swarmed Christine as the celebrated their first goal of the match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Canadians have done it; they have finally scored on the US team,” Tom said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“It was a close one but this goal shows just how important every quarter of an inch of the field is. A mere half-step back is what allowed this goal to be possible but no one can deny the powerhouse that is Christine Sinclair. The question now is whether or not Sinclair’s power can garner more goals for her team before the end of regulation play,” Andrew said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teams were getting ready for kickoff on the field when the referee blew his whistle after seeing blood on Hope’s jersey. It turned out that when the ball collided with her face her nose was either broken or just hit hard enough to cause a bleed. Fans cheered and applauded for Hope as she was led off the field. With Hope out for the remainder of the game to be checked out by the medical team though, Ashlyn Harris came off the bench to finish out the game in the goal for the US.</p>
<p>Ashlyn’s first test in goal for the match came a mere four minutes later when Christine Sinclair attempted to pull a page out of Lexa’s book from the group round and pull off back-to-back goals. However, Ashlyn was quick at reading her opponents and knew Christine was going to send the ball to the exact location she had when she scored on Hope. Making sure to stay in front of the goal line, Ashlyn jumped and caught the ball with ease before throwing it out to Lindsey who tried to put as much distance between their goal and the Canadian team as possible. Lindsey made it just passed centerfield when she was forced to pass to Kristie Mewis due to three Canadian players heading her way to attempt to tackle her and steal the ball. Kristie ultimately passed to Julie Ertz who attempted to score for the US but the shot was stopped by Stephanie Labbé.</p>
<p>The remainder of the game was spent with possession going back and forth between both teams without either scoring. The Canadian team only got past the US defenders one more time but the shot was stopped by Ashlyn. The US meanwhile attempted to score two more times but Stephanie Labbé was able to stop those attempts. When regulation play was over and the US win was official the crowd went wild as fans celebrated their team’s win in the stands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the US team swarmed the field to celebrate their win before shaking hands with the Canadian team, Tom and Andrew concluded their broadcast.</p>
<p>“The US has done it! Team USA has defeated Team Canada by a final score of 4-1. The US will advance to the semifinals and is now guaranteed to play in the gold or bronze medal match,” Andrew happily said.</p>
<p>“The US performed phenomenally today and I for one cannot wait to see them play on Tuesday against either Japan or the Netherlands,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for that match either. Don’t forget to tune in at 4pm today for the final two quarterfinal matches of the first knockout round. Until then, congratulations Team USA,” Andrew said as he and Tom ended their coverage of the match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After shaking hands with the Canadian team, Lexa made her way closer to the tunnel entrance so she could get to her family, and Ontari and Ash, to celebrate with them as soon as they reached the field. Lexa was happy as could be in that moment and assumed her entire family would be as well. What Lexa didn’t know was that her family’s lives had changed forever during the course of the game and they all didn’t even know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After leaving the teams to prepare for kickoff Clarke, Octavia, Olivia and all five kids arrived in the box about ten minutes before the game was set to begin. When they arrived, they noticed that the rest of the Woods family and Nate were not there yet but they weren’t concerned as they knew they would arrive soon.</p>
<p>Ontari and Ash meanwhile, were happy as could be with Aden, Madi and Emma talking about everything they had done on the field with the players and who they thought would score the most goals during the game. Aden was confident that his mommy would score at least two goals and Madi and Ontari quickly agreed while Emma and Ash said it would be Alex to score two goals. Clarke, Octavia and Olivia watched the scene unfold with smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“I think this is the most I’ve heard the girls talk since they lost their parents,” Olivia quietly said without taking her eyes of the kids.</p>
<p>“They are really great kids. I’m so glad Aden, Madi and Emma are able to be with them and give them some time to just be kids with other kids,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to pry but Olivia, is there any chance the kids can still see the girls after the legal guardian situation is worked out,” Octavia asked having not been part of the conversation earlier when Olivia explained things to Clarke and Lexa.</p>
<p>“I hope they can. The girls don’t know this yet but when Ontari was born her parents made an agreement with Ontari’s birth mother that if anything happened to them she would take Ontair since they didn’t have any living family. None of us knew they made that arrangement until we found the will. But, Jason and Sarah have named Ontari’s birth mother as the legal guardian for both girls and we don’t know if they ever talked to Ontari’s birth mother about that. I know Jason and Sarah sent the birth mother pictures of both Ontari and Ash through the years and she sent gifts and little things for both girls for birthdays and holidays. The birth mother lives in Polis though so hopefully, if she’s able to take the girls, she will make sure they keep in contact with Aden, Madi and Emma. I know Emma is younger but the girls seem taken by all three kids.”</p>
<p>“What if Ontari’s birth mother can’t or isn’t willing to take both girls,” Octavia asked.</p>
<p>“If that happens Lexa and I will file the necessary paperwork to adopt the girls. We’re not going to let them go into the system and possibly be split up. We have resources, space and love to give so we will give them a home if Ontari’s birth mother cannot,” Clarke said confidently.</p>
<p>“Clarke, God you and Lexa are saints I swear. The girls would be lucky to be adopted by you two if things don’t work out with Ontari’s birth mom. Speaking of, does Ontari even know she was adopted,” Octavia asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“She does. Sarah and Jason explained it to her as soon as she was old enough to understand. Ontari is open to meeting her birth mother too so that will make things a little easier if her birth mom is willing and able to take them.”</p>
<p>“You can tell me you can’t answer this but do you know who the birth mother is?”</p>
<p>“I do. I don’t know what she looks like but I have her name and address. Once myself and family services meet with her Monday, I can tell you her name but until then I can’t.”</p>
<p>“We understand Olivia,” Clarke said reassuringly as the door to the box opened and Nate entered followed closely by Lincoln and Luna, who had a wide awake Hope in her arms. Right after them Raven, Anya, Abby, Indra and Nyko appeared with Felix and Madison bring up the rear.</p>
<p>The five kids turned around at the sound of more people entering the box and Emma took off immediately to run to her dad while Aden and Madi waived for their family to come over to them. The family had been told ahead of time by Clarke that there would be two children joining them who had just lost both their parents so they weren’t surprised to see Aden and Madi gesturing them over to meet the two new additions to the group. As soon as they were close enough the twins began to introduce Ontari and Ash to the Woods family. When Indra and Nyko moved after being introduced though so that Felix and Madison could be introduced to the girls, Madison stopped dead in her tracks and looked like she had seen a ghost.</p>
<p>When Madison had been told two children, who had recently lost their parents, would be joining them to watch the game she never imagined that the two children would be the only two children outside of her family that she knew without having to be introduced. The second she heard Ontari introduce herself and Ash, it took all of Madison’s will power to smile and greet the girls without alerting them to the struggle going on internally. As soon as the girls turned back to look out the floor to ceiling window with Aden, Madi and Emma, who had run back after getting a hug and kiss from her dad, Madison could feel the tears beginning to escape her eyes and ran from the room much to the confusion of every other member of the Woods family, minus the kids who had not noticed her abrupt departure.</p>
<p>Indra moved to go after her sister but Felix looked at her and shook his head no before he took off running after his ex-fiancée who he was still very much in love with despite the fact that they had not been a couple for more than twenty years now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he ran out of the box, it only took him a few seconds to find Madison leaning against the wall of a nearby alcove that over looked the field. As he approached he could tell that she was sobbing.</p>
<p>“Mads, what is it? What’s caused you to be this upset? Whatever it is I will help you through it, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Y…you’re go…going to ha…hate me,” Madison sobbed out.</p>
<p>“Why would I hate you Mads? If you’re referring to your letter I was upset when I read it and I want to know what happened but I’m not upset about not knowing yet because I can’t imagine how difficult whatever decision you made must have been for you. We will talk after the Olympics like we agreed but until then let me be here for you. I want to be here for you Mads. No matter what has happened you are still the love of my life and I will always be here. So, sweetheart, please just tell me what has made you cry like this,” Felix pleaded.</p>
<p>Composing herself a few moments later, Madison looked at the man she still loved and began to explain.</p>
<p>“When you mentioned my letter to you, the last time we talked privately at one of these games, you mentioned how I wrote about our breakup but you didn’t mention the other thing I told you in that letter.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was the time or place to ask you about that no matter how much I want to know what happened.”</p>
<p>“And I appreciate that but I owe you an explanation and I should have told you as soon as I saw you again but I was scared.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Mads, you don’t need to be scared. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Felix attempted to reassure the woman.</p>
<p>“I hope that’s true but I fear when you hear what I have to say that it will no longer be true.”</p>
<p>“Mads, just tell me…please,” Felix said after Madison had been silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>“We may not have really spoken that night, the last night you were home before you left, but as I said in my letter we shared something special that night; we shared the love we still had for each other and out of that love we created a miracle. Felix, I don’t know what assumptions you’ve made or what thoughts have gone through your head but here’s the truth, I went through with the pregnancy. I left town after finding out I was pregnant and I didn’t talk to my sister except by phone once a week. I didn’t leave because I was ashamed to be carrying your child, our child; I left before I decided that I was going through with the pregnancy. If I had decided to terminate I didn’t want anyone to know I had been pregnant. When I decided to go through with it though I stayed away because I didn’t want to face the questions about who the father was and ultimately about what the baby meant for our relationship because we both know they would have found out you were the father. I had decided to keep and raise our child regardless of whether or not you chose to be their father but when I found out you were missing and presumed dead I was in a terrible place mentally and emotionally and I didn’t think I could survive raising our child alone, knowing you’d never come home to us. So, a couple of months before I gave birth I began looking for adoptive parents and I found an amazing young couple, Jason and Sarah Jameson. They had been told they could not have children so they turned to adoption. They adopted our child and have stayed in touch with me over the years. They’ve sent me pictures every few months and when they were blessed by a miracle pregnancy of their own they included their second child in the pictures they sent. In return, I sent gifts for our child for their birthday and holidays and after Jason and Sarah’s baby was born I sent gifts for that child as well. The last pictures I got are from just over two months ago.</p>
<p>“Madison, are you telling me we have a child in this world somewhere? And what does our child have to do with you leaving the box in tears just now?”</p>
<p>“Felix, on July 17, 2009, I gave birth to our child, a little girl; a little girl whose adoptive parents allowed me to name her. A little girl I named Ontari Rose.”</p>
<p>“We have a daughter? A daughter you named Ontari, the name I told you I wanted to name our future daughter when we first got serious as a couple,” Felix said with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes. I named her Ontari because you loved the name Ontari and I chose Rose as her middle name because you gave me a single perfect rose when you picked me up for our first date.”</p>
<p>Felix stood there in stunned silence for a few moments before something clicked in his head.</p>
<p>“Madison, we just met an eleven year old girl named Ontari and our Ontari would be eleven. Madison, what are you really trying to tell me right now?”</p>
<p>“She’s our daughter Felix; she’s our little girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you all think about that bombshell of an ending?!</p>
<p>I hope the reason why I didn't include the family's reaction to the game is obvious based on the chapter's ending. had I included their reactions in this chapter it would have been difficult to explain why we were missing two family members without spilling the beans before the end of the chapter. </p>
<p>The next chapter will feature the long anticipated conversation between Felix and Madison and you will see how everyone reacted to the game. I'm not sure if Felix and Madison's next steps in regards to Ontari and Ash will be in the next chapter but I won't leave you hanging for too long.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Chapter 130</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**TRIGGER WARNING**</p>
<p>I do not want to spoil anything but there will be some reproductive medical issues described in some detail but nothing too explicit. Also, there will be a flashback in this chapter to when Lexa and Anya were very young so their original names (Alexander and Arjun respectively) will be used.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sh…she’s our…she’s our daughter,” Felix asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes. We’re her birth parents,” Madison confirmed.</p>
<p>The second Madison confirmed that the brown haired, green eyed girl he had just met minutes earlier was his biological child he allowed the tears he had been willing not to fall to fall. They were tears of happiness from learning Madison had gone through with the pregnancy she told him about in her letter and tears of happiness for having a child but they were also sad tears at having lost so many years with his child and tears of devastation as he thought about the pain his daughter was currently going through after losing the only parents she ever knew. It was only when he thought about the pain his child was going through over that loss that something dawned on him.</p>
<p>“Mads, her parents they were killed two months ago. Do you know what’s going to happen to her now? Where are she and her sister staying? Oh God, our daughter has a little sister and they just lost their parents. Is there anything we can do?”</p>
<p>“Slow down Felix. We have a lot to discuss but I think we need to clear the air of our past before we can fully talk about the situation before us.”</p>
<p>“Okay. You’re probably right; we can’t really move forward if we don’t deal with our past. Come on, Lexa pointed out a private meeting room that isn’t used during the games just down the hall,” Felix said as she grabbed Madison’s hand and began leading them to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the small room, that overlooked the field like the alcove did, Felix was happy to find it unlocked. Once inside he pulled out a chair for Madison and then moved a chair so he could sit directly in front of her so they could look at each other as they talked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know where to begin,” Madison shyly admitted after a few moments.</p>
<p>“Lets start from the beginning. We should have talked about our breakup twenty-four years ago and we certainly should have talked about it before sleeping together before I left for my mission. But, no matter how much I wish we had cleared the air then I can’t regret things because I know for sure now that our last night together resulted in our beautiful daughter. God, I only saw her for a few minutes but she’s so beautiful Mads. She looks so much like Lexa, I can’t believe no one noticed, especially Lexa and Clarke since they spent a lot of time with her this morning. But I digress; I know we’re only her biological parents in her eyes, if she even knows she’s adopted, but regardless I can’t regret how things went with us no matter how much I wish they were different because it all led to Ontari’s birth and that will never be something I can regret. So, lets start from the beginning; lets start with the day Lincoln was born.”</p>
<p>“For you it began the day he was born but it really began three days earlier while you were still away at training.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – August 30, 1997 AKA Three Days Before Lincoln Was Born</strong>
</p>
<p>“Good Morning Madison.”</p>
<p>“Good morning Dr. Simpson.”</p>
<p>“Madison, I’ve been telling you your whole like that I’m still your aunt even when I’m your doctor so you don’t have to call me doctor,” Dr. Simpson said with a playful shake of the head.</p>
<p>“Alright, Aunt Laura,” Madison said playfully with emphasis on the word “aunt”.</p>
<p>“That’s better. Now, you’re here today to have your IUD removed, correct?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Madison said happily.</p>
<p>“I take you and Felix have decided to start a family of your own and give me some more babies to spoil as if they were my own grandchildren?”</p>
<p>“We have been talking about it more and more lately, especially with Indra being due with her and Gus’ third little one in a couple of weeks. Our anniversary is in six weeks and our wedding is in twelve so I want to surprise him on our anniversary and with any luck we will be welcoming our first of hopefully two or three little ones by the time we reach our one year wedding anniversary. But Aunt Laura, I swear if you continue to spoil Arjun and Alexander as much as you do and spoil mine and Felix’s future children the same, as I know you will, and any of them turn out to be little assholes I will not forgive you,” Madison said with a huge smile on her face as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Arjun and Alexander are the best-behaved children I have ever known, as I expect their baby brother or sister to be too, and with Indra and Gus as their parents and with you and Felix as your future children’s parents they will all be alright,” Laura said with a smile. “In all seriousness though, I’m so happy for Madison; you and Felix will be fantastic parents. Before we get you ready to head down to the OR though, I do want to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“Sure, ask away.”</p>
<p>“As you know I am a double board certified surgeon in both Obstetrics and Neonatal Surgery and head the Obstetrics Department here at Polis General and this year our new Surgical Fellow is determined to be the next double board certified Obstetrics and Neonatal Surgeon. She is a very gifted young surgeon and with your permission I would like to have her assist me today. She’s around your age and I think you’d get along plus you’d be helping me shape the mind of who I think will be one the world’s foremost Obstetrics and Neonatal Surgeons.”</p>
<p>“Could I meet her first, Aunt Laura?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll be right back Madison.”</p>
<p>Before Madison could even get lost in her thoughts, her aunt was walking back into the room with a woman who appeared to be around the same age as Madison herself.</p>
<p>“Madison, this Dr. Addison Montgomery. Addison, this is one of my longtime patients, who also happens to be my niece, Madison Kane. Her mother and I were best friends from the time we were in diapers but we were always more like sisters than just best friends. Madison is going to hate that I told you this but, I actually delivered Madison during my last year of med school when her mother, Ariana, and I were on our way back from doing some last minute shopping for her nursery. Ever the impatient one, she decided she just couldn’t wait for us to get to the hospital and decided to be born on the side of the road,” Dr. Simpson said with a fond smile and chuckle.</p>
<p>“Aunt Laura! You know I hate when you tell that story! Please ignore her, she enjoys embarrassing me. Hi, I’m Madison, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Montgomery” Madison said as she extended her hand.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you, your sister Indra and your brother Marcus. And please, call me Addison.”</p>
<p>“Well then Addison, my aunt tells me you’re a gifted young surgeon. I’m not sure what, if anything, she’s told you about the purpose of my visit today but I’m here to get my IUD removed so my fiancé and I can start to try for a baby. We’re getting married in three months and we both want to have more than one child. So, knowing that, if you were my surgeon and handling my case by yourself show me how you’d approach our first meeting. If I’m impressed, you can assist my aunt. Deal?”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Addison said before turning around and walking out of the door.</p>
<p>Seconds later there was a knock on the door and Addison reentered the room with a genuine smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Good morning. I’m Dr. Montgomery, but please call me Addison. I see you’re here for an IUD removal today, how are you feeling about that?”</p>
<p>“I’m excited but nervous. My fiancé and I are getting married in three months and we really want to start a family. My sister is actually married to his identical twin brother and they have two sons and their third is due in a couple of weeks so I’m secretly hoping Felix and I are lucky enough to conceive quickly so our first child will be close in age with our newest nephew or niece.”</p>
<p>“That all sounds very exciting. There isn’t a waiting period after removal of the IUD so you and your fiancé can start to conceive immediately if you’d like. Although the removal procedure isn’t a surgery per se, we do utilize an OR just to be safe in the extremely rare case that there is excessive bleeding or other complications. To remove the IUD, our anesthesiologist will place you under general anesthesia since you are allergic to the local anesthetic we would normally use. One that has been administered, I will insert the speculum, just like I would during a routine exam. Once that is in place I will be able to have a visual of the strings from your IUD and using a special grasping tool we have, I will grasp the strings and gently pull your IUD out. The whole procedure should take about ten minutes. While there isn’t a set recovery time from the procedure, I do recommend taking it easy today and tomorrow as you are likely to experience some cramping, discomfort and light bleeding afterwards. Also, drink plenty of water and you can resume your usual activities as you feel comfortable too. If you experience severe pain or excessive bleeding after the procedure though call us immediately. Do you have any questions?”</p>
<p>“Just one. While this may not be a surgery per se, in the event something were to go wrong are you a board certified surgeon or would you need to page a surgeon to the OR?”</p>
<p>“I am a surgeon but I am not board certified; I’m still a fellow and will be sitting for my boards this spring. However, while I am confident in my skills as a surgeon, my mentor, Dr. Laura Simpson, will be in the OR with me in the event I should require an extra set of hands. I understand if you would prefer a board certified surgeon being your primary provider today but I do assure you that I am fully trained in this procedure and have completed several on my own.”</p>
<p>Madison smiled before turning to her aunt and saying, “I approve. She answered my trick question honestly and not as if she were already a full-fledged surgeon. So, now that it’s settled that you’ll both be there lets get the show on the road.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later Madison was on the OR table and had just been knocked out from the anesthesia. The hospital had a policy that you could not operate on family members but since an IUD removal wasn’t technically a surgery there was no rule prohibiting Laura from conducting the procedure. However, Laura had wanted Addison there in case something did go wrong and the procedure turned into a clearly surgical one. With Addison there, there would be no time wasted waiting for a non-family member surgeon and there would be no chance Laura would be forced to begin operating on Madison while they waited for a non-family member surgeon.</p>
<p>With Addison standing nearby, and verifying that Madison was under, Laura began the procedure. For an IUD removal, it was imperative that Laura’s work be flawless so there was no accidental damage to the reproductive organs.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for Madison and Felix to become parents. You should see them with her mother’s two little ones, Arjun and Alexander, they’re amazing with them.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Laura. How long have Madison and Felix been together if you don’t mind me asking.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright Addison. Lets see, Indra and Gustus have been together for eight years as of last month and married for seven so Madison and Felix have been together for seven years, eight in a few weeks and they’ve been engaged for about the last year.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a long time to be together before getting engaged but whatever works for them.”</p>
<p>“Felix is in the military, special forces actually, and he got unexpectedly deployed almost a year after they got together and he was gone for almost two years then he was back home for six months and got deployed again. He had planned to propose ages ago but he didn’t want her to ever think he was proposing because he was being deployed so he waited until he knew he’d be home for good. She retired from the service officially two weeks before he proposed,” Laura said with a smile.</p>
<p>“It sounds like Felix is a very thoughtful man.”</p>
<p>“He is. Indra and Madison did well for themselves with the Woods brothers. They are identical in more than just their looks. Both Felix and Gus are amazing men who dote on Madison and Indra and you should see them both with Arjun and Alexander. I went over to Madison and Felix’s home a few weeks ago and..,” Laura trailed off as all of a sudden her body began to seize right in the middle of removing Madison’s IUD.</p>
<p>“Laura,” Addison screamed as she rushed to catch her mentor while simultaneously trying to grasp the grasping tool quick enough so that the unexpected jerking hand movements caused by the seizure didn’t cause permanent damage to Madison’s reproductive organs.</p>
<p>Addison was able to cradle Laura’s head before it slammed against the hard floor with one hand while her other hand grasped the grasping tool and steadied it but she quickly realized the damage had been done when she saw the excessive bleeding begin.</p>
<p>“Page Doctor Sheppard and Doctor Webber and a second team to for Dr. Simpson stat! Prepare the room for an open procedure, we’ve got hemorrhaging from the uterus. I need to images now, we need to be quick if we have any hope of saving her fertility. Carolyn administer 200mg of Carbamazepine to Dr. Simpson stat and I need an extra set of hands to assist Dr. Simpson through this seizure so I can focus on getting this bleeding under control. We will not lose either of these women today,” Addison shouted out as she took control of the OR like a General on the battlefield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than two minutes later Dr. Derek Sheppard came running into the OR, holding a mask over his face to see why his wife had him paged 911.</p>
<p>“Addison what’s the situation,” Derek asked as she saw his wife working at double speed to stop the patient on the table from bleeding out as she continued to bark out orders for the surgical staff working on Laura who was now lying on her side and held firmly.</p>
<p>“Laura was removing the patient’s IUD and talking to me normally when she just start seizing. The seizure caused a tear in the uterine wall that I’m trying to stop but it’s a bad one Derek. The patient is Laura’s niece. I’m not sure what caused Laura’s seizure; she doesn’t have any preexisting conditions that I know of,” Addison rushed out.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ve got Laura. Lets get Dr. Simpson on the gurney now and get her to CT now,” Derek ordered the team that had followed him into the OR.</p>
<p>As Derek’s team began to prepare Laura for transport to CT, Dr. Webber came running into the OR, holding a mask over his face like Derek.</p>
<p>“Addison what is going on here?”</p>
<p>“Laura had a seizure mid procedure, unknown causes. Patient is Laura’s niece and when she began to seize it caused her hand to slip and cause a severe intrauterine bleed. I could really use an extra set of hands Richard. If I can’t get this bleeding under control soon she could lose her fertility or worse.”</p>
<p>“I’ll scrub in,” Richard said before running back into the scrub room to use the quick scrub in machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard had just barely begun to assist Addison when they both heard a surgical nurse scream as Derek and his team were in the process of removing Laura from the ER to take her to CT.</p>
<p>“Dr. Shepard, she’s seizing again!”</p>
<p>“Change of plan people, take Dr. Simpson next door to OR 3 and prepare for a craniotomy. We need to get in there now and see what’s going on,” Derek ordered his group as they moved out of Addison’s OR and to OR 3 as quickly as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Five hours later Madison began to wake up. She was disoriented but after a few minutes she recognized Addison sitting in the chair next to her bed.</p>
<p>“W…water,” Madison croaked out after a few more moments.</p>
<p>“Madison! You’re awake, thank goodness. Here, sip this,” Addison said as she poured some water into a cup with a straw and brought it to Madison’s lips so she could drink from it.</p>
<p>“Th…thank you,” Madison said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Addison, what happened? You’ve been very kind to me since we met but I was expecting to see my aunt when I woke up.”</p>
<p>Addison’s face fell for a moment before schooling her features and looking at Madison was kind yet sad eyes.</p>
<p>“Madison, there were some complications when removing your IUD.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean complications? And why are you telling me instead of my aunt,” Madison asked growing more concerned with each minute that passed.</p>
<p>“Laura was in the process of removing the device when she began to have a seizure. I managed to catch her and steady the device that was assisting in the removal of your IUD but the spasms from the seizure had already caused the grasping tool and your IUD to push up further into your uterus and cause a severe bleed. Madison, I swear to you I did absolutely everything I could to preserve your fertility but the bleed was so severe that you would have bled out and died on the table had I not stopped focusing on preserving your fertility to instead solely focus on saving your life. We had to replace almost your entire blood volume, that’s how bad the bleed was. I am so sorry Madison but at this point there is a less than 5% chance that you will be able to conceive and carry to term. There are other options for you and Felix to have a family that I’d be happy to discuss with you both after this news has sunk in. I am so sorry Madison, I wish I had better news,” Addison said sincerely but sadly.</p>
<p>Madison tried her best to keep the tears from falling as she let Addison’s words settle in her mind but she was unsuccessful. Within seconds the tears were streaming down her face. Addison watched on as she watched her mentor’s niece breakdown and in that moment, she committed to being a patient’s doctor at all times, no matter the situation. Addison knew that she’d never choose to not be there for her patients if she could help it so she moved from her chair to sit on the bed with Madison and wrapped the woman in her arms. Madison clung to Addison for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes as the tears fell. Eventually though she pulled back and asked Addison the only other question that was on her mind in that moment.</p>
<p>“Addison? Where’s my aunt; you said she had a seizure so where is she right now?”</p>
<p>“My husband, Derek Sheppard, should be the one to explain that to you as he was who treated her. Let me call for the nurse so they can page him and while we wait I’ll tell you everything I know from when your aunt was still in the OR with us, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Thank you,” Madison replied as she watched Addison hit the button for the nurse who appeared moments later.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dr. Montgomery, I didn’t realize you were still in here. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I wanted to make sure Ms. Kane wasn’t alone. Could you page my husband so he can speak with Ms. Kane regarding her aunt, Darla?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I will page Dr. Sheppard right now,” Darla said before quickly leaving the room, presumably to page Derek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later Derek came walking into the room and smiled at his wife before turning to Madison.</p>
<p>“Ms. Kane I’m Dr. Derek Sheppard and I’m an Attending Neurosurgeon here.”</p>
<p>“And you’re married to Addison,” Madison added absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“And I’m married to Addison, yes,” Derek said with a small amused smile before growing serious once more. “Ms. Kane, when I arrived in the OR your aunt had stopped seizing and my team prepared her for transport to CT so we could see what was going on to cause the seizure. However, as we were leaving the OR she began to seize again so I had her brought to a neighboring OR directly and performed a craniotomy so I could take a look at her brain myself. Once I was looking at her brain I saw that she had a clipped brain aneurysm. Were you aware of that?”</p>
<p>“No, I never knew. Aunt Laura never likes us to worry about her though so it doesn’t surprise me that she didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>“The clip itself appeared to be close to ten years old based on my initial observations but unfortunately with a clip that old it can fail and in your aunt’s case it not only failed bu the aneurysm ruptured after the failure which is what I believe caused the seizures.”</p>
<p>“You were able to fix it though right?”</p>
<p>“Brain aneurysms can be life threatening, especially when they rupture. I did absolutely everything I could but unfortunately the damage was too severe by the time we knew anything was wrong. Ms. Kane I am so sorry to have to inform you that this morning, at 9:57am, your aunt, Doctor Laura Simpson was unable to be resuscitated and died. I am incredibly sorry for your loss; your aunt was a wonderful woman. If there is anything Addison or I can do for you or your family during this difficult time, please do not hesitate to ask,” Derek said sadly but sincerely.</p>
<p>When she heard Derek say that her aunt was dead, mere moments after being told by Addison that she was basically infertile, Madisons tears turned into full-fledged sobs. Addison, who still had her arms wrapped around her, held her tighter and let her cry into her shoulder for as long as she needed.</p>
<p>About fifteen minutes later the tears finally began to stop and when she looked up she saw that Derek was still there but there was now a bag from her favorite sandwich shop on her tray table.</p>
<p>“Your aunt mentioned once that you, your sister and she all loved the old fashioned Italian cold cut sandwich from the deli across the street so I ran out real quick to get one for you. I know a sandwich won’t lessen the pain you’re feeling right now but I didn’t think you should have to eat hospital food right now,” Derek said softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, not just for the sandwich but for trying to save my aunt and thank you Addison for saving my life.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank Derek and I; we both wish we could have done more but we are here for you and your family if you need anything at all.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that. Um, has anyone else been notified either about my aunt or my situation,” Madison asked quietly after taking a bite of her sandwich a moment later.</p>
<p>“Since your aunt biologically had no children or siblings and her parents are deceased there was no biological next of kin to contact and she put you and your sister, Indra, down as her emergency contacts but Addison and I both know your sister is due in a couple of weeks so we have not called her yet. If you would like me to call her now I will though; how we proceed with notifying your loved ones is completely up to you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want them to know about what’s happened with me today. How soon before I can walk?”</p>
<p>“We were able to get the bleeding under control and finish repairing what we could with a rather small incision so as long as you’re comfortable we can have you up and walking now. You’ll likely be sore for a few days though,” Addison explained.</p>
<p>“That’s good. That’s good. In that case, I will tell our family myself. The official story will be that I came to have lunch with my aunt but you greeted me Addison and told me she had been rushed to the OR after seizing twice. You then stayed with me while we awaited news and you were with me when I was told by you Derek, that she didn’t survive surgery to her brain aneurysm. One day I will find the strength to tell Felix what happened and how it changes things for us but right now I need to tell them this small lie. Can I count on the two of you to keep the full truth from them?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like that you’re lying to a degree but what happened to you is your private medical information so you don’t have to worry about Derek or I saying anything.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, when can I be discharged? I need to tell my family about this before I can’t hold it together any longer and fully breakdown and succumb to my grief regarding my aunt and the loss of my fertility.”</p>
<p>“We can have you out of here within a couple of hours,” Addison said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Okay, I suppose I can live with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After finding out that she not only had suffered fertility loss but her aunt had died in surgery, Madison became withdrawn. She still slept next to Felix each night but otherwise she avoided him as if her life depended on it. Felix had tried to get her to open up but she kept pushing him away. Felix thought the change in his fiancée was the result of Laura’s death and he was hurt and confused by Madison’s decision to push him away instead of letting him in so he could fully support her.</p>
<p>In the early morning hours of September 2nd, which was only a few days after the events at the hospital, Madison was woken from her slumber at 4:45am when the phone she and Felix had recently had installed in their bedroom on the nightstand began to ring loudly. Reaching across her still sleeping fiancé, Madison picked up the phone and answered it quietly.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Madison! It’s Gus. The baby is here!”</p>
<p>“What?! Gus that’s fantastic, I’m so happy for you both,” Madison said in a cheerful voice that wasn’t nearly as cheerful as it would have been prior to the events at the hospital a few days earlier but the new father of three was too excited to notice.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Mom and baby are doing well and we could not be happier.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Gus. So, do Felix and I have another nephew or did we finally get a niece,” Madison asked in the same cheerful but not really truly cheerful voice she had used moments earlier.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wake my brother up and get your asses down here to find out. Indra really wants to be the one to tell you and she’s insisting on doing it in person and e both know what a determined Indra wants, she gets,” Gustus said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Fine, tell my sister I’ll wake Felix and we’ll be there within the hour. Oh, and tell her I love her too please.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell her. And would you two mind swinging by our house to get Arjun and Alex? The sitter is there but I promised them they could come to the hospital to meet the baby as soon as they were born without really thinking about how they’d get here.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine; we’ll pick them up and then be on our way to you,” Madison said in an almost monotone, which the ecstatic newly minted father of three still did not pick up on do to his happiness.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I have to go but we will see you soon,” Gus said quickly before ending the call without giving Madison a chance to say anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix, you have to wake up,” Madison said as she nudged her fiancé who was still deeply sleeping.</p>
<p>“Felix,” Madison whisper shouted a few moments later when the man still had not woken up or even begun to stir.</p>
<p>“FELIX,” she shouted when he still hadn’t begun to stir a couple of minutes later.</p>
<p>“Wh…what time is it,” Felix groggily said a moment later.</p>
<p>“It’s just before 5am.”</p>
<p>“Why are we awake then,” he asked grumpily.</p>
<p>“Gus just called. Indra had the baby and he’s asked us to go pick up Arjun and Alexander from their house where the sitter is with them and bring them to the hospital with us.”</p>
<p>“Indra had the baby,” Felix exclaimed as he was magically wide awake.</p>
<p>“She did, so come on we have to get dressed and go get our nephews and head to the hospital.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two and a half hours later, Madison stood in her sister’s hospital room surrounded by her immediate family as they waited for the nurse to bring the baby from the nursery. She watched Indra and Gus dote on Arjun and Alexander, who were happily sitting on Felix’s lap as they told their parents everything they wanted to do with the baby. Watching the scene Madison had to fight to keep a smile on her face when all she wanted to do was cry knowing she’d never had a moment like that with children of her own.</p>
<p>Despite her best efforts when Felix met her eyes she could immediately tell that he knew she was acting happy when she wasn’t really truly happy. He had noticed over the past few days that his fiancée was withdrawn, sad and just not herself; he had pushed his worries out of his mind though assuming she was simply taking the news of her aunt’s passing hard. When Madison told him and their family of Laura’s passing she had indeed gone with the story she told Addison and Derek she would tell her family. She said she had gone to have lunch with the woman but when she arrived she was informed by her protégé, Dr. Addison Montgomery, that Laura had been rushed to the OR after seizing twice. She then told them that Addison stayed with her while they awaited news and ultimately Derek notified her that Laura did not survive surgery due to a brain aneurysm. Everyone bought the story but Felix couldn’t help the nagging feeling that there was more to it than Madison was saying. Seeing the look in her eyes in that moment, while they waited to meet the newest addition to their family, only made him believe more surely that something else was going on causing him to move the children off his lap and into the chair so he could approach his fiancé.</p>
<p>“Mads are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I am; I’m just excited to meet the baby and learn if we have another nephew or if we finally are getting a niece,” Madison said with her best fake smile plastered on her face.</p>
<p>“Babe, I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me. You know you can tell me anything, right,” Felix asked with the concern clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Felix, I promise I’m fine and if I wasn’t I know I could come to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Felix said defeatedly as he could tell Madison was fake smiling which only cemented his belief that she wasn’t telling him everything.</p>
<p>Before he could think about it further though, the nurse came in pushing a small hospital issued bassinet until it came to rest right next to the bed. The nurse immediately helped Indra sit more comfortably in the bed and then carefully handed her the newborn baby who was sound asleep. Once everyone was settled, the nurse, who knew the family quite well as Gus and Felix’s best friend Nyko was a doctor there, congratulated everyone on the new addition to their family and let them know that Nyko would be along as soon as he was finished with his patient before leaving the family alone in the room.</p>
<p>“Everyone, Gus and I would like to introduce you to our son, Lincoln Felix Woods,” Indra said with a beaming smile.</p>
<p>“You gave him my name as his middle name,” Felix asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Of course we did! Had he been a she, we would have used Madison’s name for the middle name. You two are not only our siblings but our best friends and it seemed only right that our child carry one of your names. Maybe if I can convince this one to have a fourth child we’ll finally get a little girl so we can give her your name Madison,” Gustus said with a huge smile while Madison did her best to appear happy as could be even though she was dying on the inside knowing she’d never have a child to name after anyone she loved.</p>
<p>“We have a baby brother,” Arjun and Alexander asked in awe after a moment of staring at the baby which stopped Madison from going down the path of thinking about everything she’d never get to have now.</p>
<p>“You do. Come here little ones, come sit here next to Mommy so you can have a proper look at your brother,” Gustus said happily as he patted the open space on the side of the bed.</p>
<p>“That will be us one day. God, I can’t wait until it’s us holding our child for the first time,” Felix said while smiling widely and never taking his eyes off of his nephew who was being showered in light kisses by his older brothers.</p>
<p>It took every ounce of strength Madison had to not breakdown right then and there and tell Felix the truth; the truth that they would never have a child of their own because of happened the day her aunt died. Instead, using her inner strength, Madison plastered on a huge fake smile that she hoped was convincing before kissing Felix, hoping to distract him from the topic of the future children they’d never have.</p>
<p>Felix had noticed that Madison seemed to be putting on a show of happiness at the hospital despite the woman’s best efforts to hide her feelings. He knew something was wrong and was determined to get the love of his life to open up to him. The last thing he wanted to do was to start their marriage off with unresolved issues so he hoped his love would confide in him when he tried to broach the subject with her later that day when they were alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night Felix had tried to get Madison to open up but she kept insisting that everything was fine. He knew better than to push her when she didn’t want to talk so he left the subject alone for the remainder of that evening. When he returned home the following day he heard Madison sobbing in their bedroom and immediately went to investigate. Standing in the doorway to their bedroom he saw Madison holding what appeared to be a medical file close to her chest. He went to sit on the bed next to her but she moved away from him before he was even seated on the bed and ran from the room. Less than a minute later her heard the garage door opening and went to the window just in time to see Madison’s car drive away. Madison did not come home that night, or the night after, or the night after that. All of his calls and messages went unanswered. Madison didn’t return home until almost two weeks later but when she returned she wasn’t alone, she had brought her brother, Marcus Kane, with her. Without saying anything to Felix, Marcus went upstairs and began packing Madison’s clothes and personal items into the suitcases that were stored in their closet. When Felix saw what Marcus was doing he ran back downstairs where he found Madison collecting her photos and books that were in the living room. It was in that moment that it fully clicked for him that she was leaving and he had no idea what had caused her to go from being ecstatic about their wedding that was only weeks away to having her brother, who she wasn’t even close too, help her pack up her belongings.</p>
<p>“Mads, what’s going on? Why are you packing your things? What did I do,” Felix asked in a tone that was pleading with Madison to tell him what was going on but instead all he got was a cold glare.</p>
<p>Seeing Marcus come down the stairs with the packed suitcases, Madison finally broke the tension filled silence and spoke in a cold, emotionless tone that Felix had never heard, and never would have expected to hear from her.</p>
<p>“The wedding is off and we are through. You mean nothing to me and this will be the last time we speak.”</p>
<p>Felix stood there slack jawed, completely in a state of disbelief at what he just heard. This was not the woman he had been with for almost a decade. This was not the woman he fell in love with. As he watched the love of his life turn and begin to walk towards the front door he finally jumped into action.</p>
<p>“Madison! Wait, you can’t be serious. How can you that I mean nothing to you? We’re supposed to get married in less than three months; what happened? What changed? I know you’ve been going through something but you won’t let me in; just let me in and we can get through this. Mads, I love you,” Felix pleaded.</p>
<p>“But I don’t love you,” Madison said with absolutely no emotion in her voice as she looked at her left hand and took off her engagement ring before throwing it at Felix and walking out the door for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Felix collapsed on the floor sobbing after the love of his life seemingly walked out on him because she didn’t love him anymore, Madison was standing outside the front door sobbing herself before whispering, “Felix, I love you but I can no longer give you the life you want, the life you deserve. I hope you find true happiness someday but no matter where life takes us I will always love you and I will always hope we will meet again,” and once she finished whispering just loud enough for only herself to hear the words, she looked at the closed front door one last time and walked to Marcus’ car. When she left with her brother that day, the period of near total estrangement with her sister and her family, that would end up lasting for two decades, began. She would talk to her sister on the phone only once a week after that day and she would only see her sister and her family once every couple of years. It wasn’t until October 18, 2008, that she saw Felix again and that meeting was most certainly not planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>When Madison finished recounting the events that ultimately led to their breakup, the small meeting room was completely silent except for the sounds of the sobs belonging to the room’s two occupants. The former couple continued to sob for over ten minutes before Felix finally was able to compose himself enough to speak.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry you had to go through all of that alone, Mads. I am so sorry that you did not feel safe enough to come to me and let me share the burden of what happened with you. I am so deeply sorry that I failed you by not finding a way to always be there for you like I promised you when I proposed.”</p>
<p>Madison couldn’t believe what she was hearing; she couldn’t believe that after hearing about everything that led to their breakup that Felix was not only not angry with her but was blaming himself for supposedly failing her. As much as she couldn’t believe that he was blaming himself, it was also in that moment that he proved once again that he was the man for her but she had no idea if there was any way to salvage the relationship they once had. After taking another moment to gather her thoughts, Madison finally made eye contact with Felix and spoke.</p>
<p>“None of what happened was your fault Felix. I should have told you what happened; I should have told you that I was at the hospital that day to have my IUD removed so we could start trying to conceive; I should have told you the whole truth about that day. I am the one who is sorry Felix. When they told me what happened during the procedure and that there was basically no chance of me being able to have a child, I let every dark and negative thought take over and I convinced myself that the only way to save you from feeling the utter devastation I was feeling and to ensure that you still had a chance to have the family you wanted was to make you hate me so you wouldn’t chase after me and my plan worked. What I didn’t realize at the time was that I didn’t leave you in a place where you were able to move on and I certainly didn’t leave myself in a place where I was able to move on; all I did was hurt us both and steal both of our chances at happiness. It’s not funny but in hindsight, I finally understand what Indra means when she says Anya is a lot like me. I know we still need to fill you in on everything you missed while but Anya did the same thing to Raven that I did to you when she thought she was unable to give Raven the child she wanted. The only difference is, Anya let Lexa and Lincoln knock some damn sense into her head and she did everything in her power to fix her colossal fuck up immediately while I refused to talk to Indra about what happened and instead listened to Marcus who kept telling me I was doing the right thing. God, had I known back then that Marcus just didn’t want there to be more Kane family heirs that weren’t his progeny I’d have never listened to him and maybe I would have come to my senses and fixed things with us before you decided to join the fucking CIA and take a dangerous undercover op that resulted in us thinking you were dead for the past twelve years,” Madison said emotionally and clearly upset with herself.</p>
<p>“Madison,” Felix began as he reached for her hands, “I need you to understand something. I love you; I’ve always loved you and I will continue to love you until the day I die. Yes, a lot has happened between us and individually but my love for you, no matter how bleak things looked, has never ever changed and it’s not going to change. I wish we had had this conversation back then, yes, but we cannot change the past. Before I came here, I spent hours on the phone with Clarke and she told me all about her and Lexa’s story and she told me more times than I count about how much she regretted not giving Lexa her name or phone number and how much she regretted not getting Lexa’s name or phone number. She told me about everything that happened between meeting Lexa and finally being reunited with her and ultimately uniting her family. Hearing their story made me realize that true love always finds a way and true love can conquer all. Lexa could have lashed out and rejected Clarke because she was hurt she missed the first few years of her children’s lives but instead she and Clarke both recognized that the past is the past and there is no changing it but we can change our future if we just open our hearts and commit to moving forward. I think this is our chance to follow their example Mads. We have a beautiful eleven year old daughter who just had her entire world fall apart and I want to find a way to be there for her and her little sister. I don’t know who has custody of them now but if there’s a way for us to be there for both those girls I want us to be there for them. To do that though we need to move past what happened in our past. Do you think you can move past it?”</p>
<p>“I would love nothing more than to move past our past but we can’t just forget all the pain and hurt that’s between us both from when I broke off our engagement, from you leaving me to wakeup alone in bed that morning without even a note only to find out from your brother that you had gone overseas for work and no one knew for sure when you’d be back and from me having to go through a miracle pregnancy alone and give birth thinking you were dead. There’s so much hurt and pain between us, Felix, and we can’t just move on without dealing with it.”</p>
<p>“I know. Clarke and Lexa had weekly appointments with a therapist right up until they left for Greece for their wedding and even now they still meet with her monthly and they all go to therapy once every two weeks with Octavia. Therapy has been doing so much good for them and their relationships and I think it could do the same for us. I’ve wanted to ask you to see a therapist with me since the moment I laid eyes on you again because even without knowing why you ended things I still wanted to try and work things out even after all these years. Now, knowing why you did what you did and that our last night together before I went undercover resulted in our daughter, we have so much to fight for Mads. I know it won’t be easy but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to heal and move forward so the question is, are you?”</p>
<p>“I am. I want nothing more than to fix things between us and see if we can maybe still have our happily ever after but before you fully decide that you want to work on us there is something you need to know about Ontari and Ash,” Madison said nervously.</p>
<p>“Are they okay? Has something else happened with them that I don’t know about? Did someone hurt them? If someone did, I’ll kill them myself,” Felix rushed out in his deadly serious tone causing Madison to chuckle. “Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny, what’s going on with our girls?”</p>
<p>Madison’s breath hitched when she heard Felix refer to the girls as their girls.</p>
<p>“You called them our girls,” Madison said after she began breathing normally again.</p>
<p>“What? Oh, I guess I did. I know we don’t have any rights to Ontari now but I still want to be there for her and Ash if I can be, if we can be. Ash may not share our DNA but she’s Ontari’s sister so in my books that makes her just as much our kid as Ontari and I know how crazy that sounds when I literally just found out we definitely had a child but I can’t describe it’s like the second I knew you had our baby I just felt the need to protect her and her sister. Does that make any sense?”</p>
<p>“It does because that’s exactly how I felt the second I held her for the first time after she was born. I may not have raised her but that feeling has never gone away. With every picture they sent, Sarah and Jason always included a letter telling me about Ontari’s life and after Ash was born her life too. Every time I’d read about something happening to her that was hurtful, I wanted to get in my car and drive to their house to make sure everything was okay so I get it. You should talk to Lexa about her experience with the twins because she went years not knowing she was a parent too,” Madison said gently.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe I will talk to her but um you said you needed to tell me something about the girls; what is it?”</p>
<p>“Jason and Sarah had no family other than the girls. Their parents passed years ago and neither had any siblings. So, when Ontari was born and they could tell that I wanted to be in her life even if it was just from afar they asked me if I would agree to be Ontari’s legal guardian in the event that anything happened to them. I agreed immediately and within a week of Ontari’s birth they had it written into their will. Then, when they found out they were expecting Ash, they asked if I’d be willing to be Ash’s guardian too so that they never had to worry about the girls being separated should the worst happen and I agreed without hesitation. They updated their will before Ash was born to reflect that and then again after she was born and had a name. They upsated their will again three months ago since they had purchased a new house and as they’ve done any time they updated it they made sure I had a copy. So, unless they changed their will without telling me, which I highly doubt they did, I should be named their legal guardian. Clarke mentioned on the phone that they had just found the will so I imagine that’s why I was never notified. When we go back to the box though we need to talk to Olivia and ask to be sure because if I’m their legal guardian I need to know your thoughts on that.”</p>
<p>Felix sat in stunned silence as he listened to Madison explain and it took him less than half a second to know his opinion on the matter but another minute or two to get his brain to communicate with his mouth so he could get the words out. When he was able to speak though his words brought a genuine smile to Madison’s face.</p>
<p>“If you are their legal guardian then I will be there to help and support you and them every step of the way. I know we can never take the place of their parents. I know that it will be hard, especially because we are Ontari’s birth parents, but I want to be there and help care for them with you. I’m not saying we have to be like our niece and live together from day one but if you’ll have me I will be there and in this with you one hundred percent,” Felix said seriously.</p>
<p>“You mean that,” Madison asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been more serious. I want nothing more than to go talk to Olivia and figure this out for sure but I also don’t want to do anything that could make the girls think something is going on so how about we try to talk to her when the game is over. We both know the girls will be busy on the field with Aden and Madi so we should be able to talk to Olivia without drawing attention from the girls unless we see an opportunity to speak with her sooner that is. Since it looks like they’re getting ready to start the second half in about ten minutes do you think you could tell me about your pregnancy and Ontari’s birth if it’s not too painful to talk about,” Felix asked hesitantly but hopefully.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you the cliff notes version or else we’ll be here all day,” Madison said with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Madison and Felix were finally beginning to clear the air, their family, including the two newest members who didn’t even know they were family yet, were enjoying the game, or at least trying too as the adults were concerned by Madison and Felix’s exit from the box.</p>
<p>The adults of the Woods family were surprised by Madison’s sudden exit from the box as well as Felix’s quick move to follow her but they couldn’t think about it too much because the game had begun and the kids were already cheering for Team USA as Lexa passed to Megan Rapinoe who quickly score the first goal of the night.</p>
<p>When the goal was officially made, all five kids jumped up and down cheering for their team and within seconds Octavia swooped in and crouched down telling the kids to hop on for a celebratory lap. In a heartwarming moment for Clarke, she watched her children urge Ontari and Ash to take Octavia up on her offer and after a few seconds of coaxing, the two sisters climbed on Octavia’s back and once they were secure the older brunette jogged around the box with them on her back chanting, “USA! USA! USA!” much to the amusement of everyone in the box. Olivia and Clarke each made sure to snap a few precious shots of Ontari and Ash smiling widely as they clung to Octavia’s back and joined her in chanting as they celebrated the goal.</p>
<p>After Octavia lowered the girls back to the floor, Ontari and Ash joined Aden, Madi and Emma at the floor to ceiling window to watch the match. Clarke watched as Ontari and Ash followed the ball with their eyes and began to bounce up and down on their feet in excitement each time the US gained possession of the ball while they booed each time the Canadian team had the ball.</p>
<p>Clarke had been distracted by Raven and Luna who were asking her about her pregnancy cravings as they were starting to experience some themselves when she heard the sounds of five little voices scream, “Go! Go! Go!” over and over again. Moving closer to the window she saw her wife break away from the Canadian defenders and take a shot at the goal. She may not have been a soccer aficionado yet but she could still tell that it was going to be close one. Holding her breath, Clarke watched the ball soar towards the goal and hit the back of the net and immediately began cheering for her wife the second the goal was official. The kids were also jumping up and down cheering their support for Lexa. At one point Ontari even looked at her and then ran up to her to hug her as she continued to cheer for Lexa and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s reaction.</p>
<p>The children especially continued to watch the rest of the first half closely and Clarke was fairly certain the adults were watching the kids and their reactions to the game more closely than they were watching the game itself. Things continued that way for the rest of the first half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the fifteen-minute break between halves, Clarke and Olivia especially, were busy listening to Ontari and Ash talk about everything they loved from the first half which caused Clarke and Olivia to smile at them. The girls spoke so animatedly, especially Ontari, that it made Clarke think of her wife you spoke in a similar fashion when excited. Before they knew it though it was time for the second half and the kids quickly ran to rejoin Aden, Madi and Emma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were about half-way through the second half with Madison and Felix reentered the box. It didn’t escape Clarke and Indra’s notice that the former couple entered the box holding hands. What did catch Clarke by surprise was that the due immediately approached Olivia, after looking around and seemingly making sure no one was paying attention to them, and spoke to her in hushed tones while occasionally looking in Ontari and Ash’s direction. When Olivia’s face went pale before breaking out into a huge grin followed by her leaving the box with Madison and Felix in tow though Clarke became extremely suspicious. She must have been staring towards the door the trio left through too long though because before she knew it Octavia was by her side asking her why she looked so confused while also looking like she was trying to figure something out when the US was leading by a score of 4-1 with less than two minutes left in the game.</p>
<p>“Everything okay Clarke,” Octavia asked towards the end of the second half as the kids could be heard cheering from their places at the window.</p>
<p>“Wh…oh yes, yeah I’m okay,” Clarke said clearly distracted.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“I’m just worried about Madison and Felix.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because they missed the entire first half after she ran from the room and they didn’t come back until half-way through the second half and then they made a beeline for Olivia and left with her and I have no clue what’s going on,” Clarke admitted.</p>
<p>“Hmm, knowing Madison she will talk to you when she’s ready so come and enjoy the last two minutes of the game with us before we head down to celebrate the win on the field, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Clarke said begrudgingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the announcers began to exclaim that the US had won, causing all five children to go wild, Madison and Felix reentered the room with Olivia in tow. All three looked happy and not because the US had won.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is going on with those two? And why do not only them but Olivia too look so damn happy?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only the tip of the iceberg for Madison and Felix. Their conversation may have been fairly well received but they both know they have a lot of issues that need resolving so it will not be an easy journey for those two no matter how much it seems like it will be.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Chapter 131</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a reminder italicized words are a characters thoughts or internal monologues. There will be a lot of internal dialogue in this chapter. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the game over and the US officially advancing to the semifinals, Clarke was torn; on the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to be on the field celebrating with her wife but on the other hand, she wanted to get answers from Madison about her and Felix’s strange behavior during the match. The decision was made for her though when she felt little hands grab hers. Looking down she saw her son and daughter each holding one of her hands as they smiled those signature Woods family wide smiles and kept shouting, “Mommy won! Mommy won!”, over and over again. Within seconds, Ontari and Ash joined in the cheering and seconds after that Emma joined in with her dad in tow. Clarke decided then to push her questions regarding Madison, Felix and even Olivia’s behavior to the side, temporarily, so that she could be fully present in the moment with the kids and enjoy celebrating the win that her wife and her team fought so hard for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later they approaching the end of the tunnel that opened onto the field when she spotted her wife seemingly waiting for them not far from the entrance. As soon as blue met green, Lexa took off running towards Clarke and when she reached her, she picked her up and gently spun her around once before setting the blonde’s feet back on the ground and kissing her soundly. When the kiss broke, the couple were greeted by the giggles coming from the five children until Alex swooped in seconds later and picked Emma up before attacking her with kisses all over her face causing the other four kids to giggle once more, with Clarke and Lexa joining in.</p>
<p>When Alex set her daughter back down she greeted her husband while Lexa hugged and kissed her children before pulling Ontari and Ash in for hugs of their own and placing a kiss to the top of each of their heads. In that moment, Casey, a photographer for NBC Sports who had proven to be kind by asking Lexa and Clarke’s permission before publishing any photos of their family and who also forwarded them copies of said photos, was walking by and asked the couple if they would like to have a picture taken with their whole family to have to remember the moment by. The couple quickly agreed and pulled the Woods clan plus Alex, Nate and Emma in for the photo. Ontari and Ash however, went to move away from the group since they weren’t family but Lexa quickly stopped them.</p>
<p>“Ontari, Ash, come back and get in the photo; we meant it when we said we’d always be here for you so like it or not you will always be part of this family now and Olivia, you too hop in the picture,” Lexa called out to Olivia who was also standing off to the side.</p>
<p>Ontari and Ash broke into huge grins when Lexa said they were part of the family and they immediately ran back to join Aden, Madi and Emma who were standing in front of the adults. Coincidentally, the girls ended up standing in front of Madison and Felix, which unbeknownst to the girls, was the reason the former couple was smiling so brightly in the picture that would end up hanging on all of their mantles for years to come.</p>
<p>After Casey took the photo, Lexa explained why she did not want it published and the young photographer totally understood and promised it would never be published and that she would delete it as soon as she emailed the photo to Lexa as soon as she got back to NBC’s media area. Knowing she could trust the photographer, as she had not published several photos Lexa and Clarke asked her not too, Lexa thanked Casey and returned to celebrating the win on the field. True to her word though, an hour and a half later, after returning from covering the post-game presser, Casey emailed Lexa the photo and deleted it from her memory card, choosing instead to publish the shot Lexa and Clarke approved her publishing, the shot Casey had captured of Lexa spinning Clarke around and kissing her.</p>
<p>The group continued to celebrate the win together on the field for about five more minutes before it was time to for the team to hit the showers and either get to their post-game media commitments or continue celebrating privately with their family and friends. The whole time they were on the field, Lexa and Clarke couldn’t stop smiling as they watched Ontari and Ash jumping around and celebrating with Aden, Madi, Emma and the various members of the team who came to get high fives from the kids. Seeing Ontari and Ash enjoying the moment and getting to just be kids without thinking about the tragedy they recently endured was easily the highlight of the day for the adult members of the extended Woods family.</p>
<p>As they began to leave the field though, Vlatko quickly stopped them.</p>
<p>“Hey Vlatko, I’m headed to the showers now so we can get to the press conference,” Lexa assured her boss and coach.</p>
<p>“That’s why I wanted to catch you now; I thought you might like to spend some more time with Ontari and Ash since they seem quite taken with you and your family. I already cleared it with Olivia as well. So, don’t worry about the press conference; I will handle it solo so you can go enjoy this beautiful day with your family and our special guests.”</p>
<p>“Seriously,” Lexa asked in hopeful disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes, seriously. Would you guys like it if Lexa could hang out with you for the rest of the day,” Vlatko mainly asked Ontari and Ash but he received vigorous nods from not only Ontari and Ash but Aden and Madi as well which caused the man to smile. “It’s settled then; go enjoy the day with them and I will see you tomorrow for our team lunch before practice.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect, thank Vlatko.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Bye guys,” Vlatko said before turning to leave the field himself.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess this means you all my undivided attention so how about you all head back to our apartment while I hit the showers and change then when I get there we can have some lunch and decided what we want to do for the rest of the day. Sound like a plan,” Lexa asked as she took the time to look at every adult and child member of her family, including the two girls she had deemed the newest family members.</p>
<p>“It sounds perfect, love,” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect. I’ll meet you all back at the apartment in twenty to thirty minutes; and before you ask mom I don’t care what we have for lunch but Ontari and Ash don’t be afraid to tell my mom or another adult if there’s anything you don’t want to eat for lunch or are allergic too. My mom is a chef so if you tell her what you like and dislike she’ll be able to create an amazing lunch that we’ll love, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Lexa,” the girls said in near perfect unison.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll you all soon. Love you all and you three,” Lexa said as she knelt to speak to Clarke’s stomach, “remember to be nice to Mama and not kick her too hard, I love you.” Placing three kisses to Clarke’s stomach when she finished speaking, the brunette took off running towards the locker room so she could hop in the shower, change and get back to her family sooner rather than later.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got back to the apartment Clarke watched Aden, Madi, Ontari and Ash follow Indra, Nyko, Abby, Madison and Felix into the kitchen and eagerly begin to talk about what they wanted for lunch. Clarke once again couldn’t help but notice how Ontari’s mannerisms were almost identical to Lexa’s as well as Aden and Madi’s. Taking the time to really look at the girl she began to see more similarities between her wife and the eleven year old. <em>If I didn’t know better I’d think she was Lexa’s sister or even one of our kids.</em></p>
<p>Clarke was so caught up in her observations and thoughts that she didn’t notice her sister, Octavia and Luna approach, causing her to jump when she heard her sister’s voice.</p>
<p>“Why are you watching the kids so intently? Are you that desperate for lunch,” Raven said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Jesus Rae, don’t scare a heavily pregnant woman like that! And I was just lost in my thoughts.”</p>
<p>“What were you watching the kids and imagining what it’s going to be like once Sprout, Kit and Squid arrive and you can have five kids in the kitchen during meal prep, even if three of those five won’t be able to help for a few years,” Octavia asked with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>Clarke continued to watch the kids instead of answering causing the women to follow her gaze. Raven and Octavia thought Clarke was watching her own children so appeared to be helping Nyko and Indra chop ingredients and they smiled watching their niece and nephew concentrating so hard as they helped chop. Luna however, followed Clarke’s eyes closely and quickly realized she was actually watching Ontari, who was intently listening to Madison and helping the woman hand mix something together in a large mixing bowl. Deciding to observe the scene for a few more moments before speaking, Luna began to pay closer attention to Ontari and when she saw the girl crinkle her eyebrows in deep concentration on her task, she realized exactly why Clarke was so taken by the young girl.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Luna gasped when the pieces began to click.</p>
<p>“What is it? Are you okay Luna? Is River okay,” Octavia quickly asked as she moved with lightning speed to close the distance between herself and Luna.</p>
<p>“What? Yes, yes we’re both fine. It’s just I think I know what Clarke is thinking.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you do,” Clarke asked surprised as she didn’t think anyone else would notice what she was noticing.</p>
<p>“I think so. You’re not watching Aden and Madi intently, you’re watching Ontari who if I didn’t know any better I’d say is a younger version of Lexa and an older version of Madi. She has the same hair and eyes as them and she crinkles her brow when she’s in deep concentration just like Lincoln, Lexa, Aden and Madi all do. It’s uncanny really.”</p>
<p>“It is uncanny, isn’t it? I was just thinking that if I didn’t know any better I’d think she was Lexa’s sister or even one of our kids,” Clarke said with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>Looking at Ontari closely themselves, Octavia and Raven’s eyes bulged when they finally saw what Clarke and Luna saw.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” the pair exclaimed at the same time.</p>
<p>“Language,” Clarke chastised them before adding seriously, “Sprout, Kit and Squid can hear you and I refuse to have their first word be ‘fuck’ or any other curse word. I kept you both under control with the twins and thankfully, minus that transgression where Aden repeated what he heard Murphy say at my wedding, my children have never cursed and they never will if I have anything to say about it and neither with Sprout, Kit and Squid so unless you want me to make sure your children’s first words to be ‘fuck’, ‘shit’, ‘asshole’ or any other curse word you will watch your tongues around my children, both born and unborn.”</p>
<p>Holding their hands up in surrender, Clarke nodded and smirked as she reveled in her victory before once again watching the girl who reminded her so much of her wife and children. She heard Raven and Octavia’s voices but she wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying as she was trying to puzzle out how it was possible for Ontari to look so much like Lexa. <em>I know she’s not Lexa’s child because she was still a virgin when Ontari would have been conceived but God she looks so much like Lexa and the Woods’. And what the hell is going on with Felix and Mad….OH MY GOD! No! No no no no no that’s not possible, they split up when Lincoln was a baby…but that doesn’t mean they didn’t sleep together years later. Think Clarke, when did Felix leave to go overseas….come on Clarke, think! Think dammit! Think! October! It was October 2008 because Lexa said he left not too long before Halloween.</em></p>
<p>Clarke was brought from her thoughts suddenly when she heard her children laughing. So, she turned towards the sound of her children’s laughter and smiled fondly as she watched Nyko tickling them with a huge smile on his face as he did so. When the laughter died down she turned her attention back to Ontari, determined to figure out if there was any possibility that her birth mother or father was part of their family, when she saw it; she saw Madison looking at Ontari with the same soft look of love that she always looked at Clarke with, the look of a mother looking at their child. <em>Felix was still here for most of 2008 so depending when Ontari’s birthday is it could be possible, but surely Madison would have told us or at least told me if she had given birth to child, right? I mean I lived with her throughout my pregnancy with the twins and I told her over and over again how afraid I was especially since I didn’t know anyone who had gone through labor and delivery…fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! How did I not think of this then?! She knew the answers to all my questions and was able to keep me calm about delivering the twins without having Lexa by my side. God, I should have seen it then that she was talking from experience. Fuck! But wait, take a minute to breathe Clarke, you don’t even know if it’s possible since Felix wasn’t in the country the whole year. But if I’m right it would explain why she and Felix were gone most of the game and why they went to talk to Olivia in private and they all came back happy. Ugh I need to know what Ontari’s birthday is so I know if it’s even possible. Maybe Olivia would tell me if I asked.</em></p>
<p>“Clarke? Clarke,” Octavia said putting an end to Clarke’s internal freak out once more.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again. What were you saying, O?”</p>
<p>“I was asking if you and Lexa had anything planned for your birthday yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Um, no, we haven’t actually talked about recently. The semifinals are on the 18th and the finals are on the 21st so it’s not exactly the best time to do something. I think we’ll just celebrate after the Olympics are over,” Clarke said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re telling me that you and Lexa haven’t planned anything for your birthday,” Raven asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Just as Raven was finishing asking her question, the front door swung open and a smiling Lexa entered the room causing Clarke to smile just as much.</p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Lexa greeted Clarke as she kissed her sweetly before turning to her sister-in-law. “What were you saying about a birthday, Rae?”</p>
<p>Before Raven could answer though, Lexa was bombarded by the feeling of two little bodies slamming into her legs.</p>
<p>“Yay Mommy’s home! We missed you,” Aden said as he looked up at Lexa.</p>
<p>“We missed you lots Mommy,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“I missed you guys too. What have you been up too since you got home?”</p>
<p>“Madi, Ontari, Ash and me have been helping Grandma, Grampy, Nana, Yaya and Uncle Felix make lunch!”</p>
<p>“Oh yea? And what are we having for lunch my angels?”</p>
<p>“We’re making Aussie burgers cause your mommy says they’re one of your favorite foods and Madi and Aden told ‘Tari and me that they sound weird but are really tasty and we wanted to try them too,” Ash happily chirped from her place at the kitchen island making patties with Ontari and Madison.</p>
<p>“We’re having Aussie burgers for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are. We know how much you guys love those burgers you had in Sydney so I preemptively got the ingredients yesterday and Nyko and I dropped them off here before we went to your game,” Indra told her daughter with a smile.</p>
<p>“Best Mom and Pops ever,” Lexa exclaimed as she closed the distance and hugged her mother and Nyko before moving to hug Ontari and Ash and then Madison and Abby. Once she had hugged everyone though she walked back to her wife and turned to Raven once more. “Sorry I got sidetracked Rae but what were you saying about a birthday when I walked in?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we were just asking Clarke what your plans were for her birthday but she told us she thought you’d celebrate belatedly since it’s the day before the finals.”</p>
<p>“I see. I mean, we hadn’t talked about it much lately but with the finals being the day after, Vlatko wants us all on the field that day to make sure we’re ready regardless of which finals match we’re in,” Lexa said knowing full well that she was planning to surprise her wife as she actually had the entire day planned out so she could make sure Clarke’s birthday was extra special as it was the first one of the blonde’s birthdays they got to spend together.</p>
<p>“See I told you so, Rae,” Clarke said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister playfully.</p>
<p>“Who’s birthday is it,” Ontari asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s no one’s birthday today sweetie but it will be my birthday on the twentieth,” Clarke told the girl.</p>
<p>“That’s close. I thought my birthday was close but yours is super close.”</p>
<p>“When’s your birthday, Ontari,” Clarke asked seeing the opening she needed to learn whether or not there was a chance her suspicions were correct.</p>
<p>“July 17th. I’m turning twelve this year,” Ontari said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“That’s still close though,” Clarke told the girl while she was internally doing the math and beginning to freak out.</p>
<p>“You know, our doctor says the babies could arrive as early as July 16th so maybe our little ones will be born on your birthday,” Lexa said to Ontari.</p>
<p>“Really?! That’d be so cool if they have my birthday!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stopped paying attention to the conversation after that as she succumbed to her internal monologue. <em>If Ontari was born on July 17, 2009 that means she would have been conceived towards the end of October 2008. Felix left to go overseas for work towards the end of October 2008 so it is possible. But even if my suspicions are right why keep it a secret all these years?</em></p>
<p>Watching Madison, Felix, Ontari and Ash closely, Clarke saw that Madison was still looking at Ontari like a parent would look at their child which only made her suspicions grow. Then, when she looked at Felix, she realized he was looking at Ontari with the same look. It was in that moment that Clarke became convinced that her suspicions were correct. And as those suspicions began to look like they may be true only one things was going through Clarke’s head over and over again. <em>Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! I think Madison and Felix may actually be Ontari’s birth parents.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will Clarke do now that she at least thinks she's figured things out? The answer will be in the next chapter and yes, at the appropriate time you will get to see what happened when Madison and Felix talked to Olivia privately. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Chapter 132</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was quickly becoming lost in her internal freak out when she felt Lexa’s hand find hers and interlace their fingers. Coming out of her internal thoughts, Clarke looked at her wife who looked at her with an arched eyebrow in question. Seeing that everyone wasn’t paying them any attention as the kids had all gone back to helping with lunch and Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Anya and Raven were sitting on the floor cooing over Hope who was having some tummy time, Clarke nodded her head towards their bedroom and Lexa began leading them to the room.</p>
<p>Once the bedroom door was closed, Clarke automatically sat on the small loveseat that made up the little sitting area in the room and Lexa immediately joined her. The pair had automatically situated themselves on the love seat so they could face each other but they still sat in silence for a few moments as Lexa could tell Clarke was thinking about something important and needed a moment to collect her thoughts.</p>
<p>“What do you remember about night before Felix left to go overseas,” Clarke finally asked after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Wh…why are you asking about this Clarke,” Lexa asked confused.</p>
<p>“Please Lex, I promise I will explain but for now can you just tell me what you remember from that night?”</p>
<p>Seeing the urgency and distress on her wife’s face Lexa knew something was wrong and that it was best to just answer the question so that’s what she did.</p>
<p>“Well it was October 17th or 18th in 2008, it was a Saturday so it was whichever of those was Saturday and Uncle Felix was leaving that Sunday so Mom and Dad arranged for us to have a family dinner, just the five of us and Uncle Felix. I remember that Anya, Lincoln and I were sad because Uncle Felix was always around and I was just coming into my own with soccer so I was upset that he was leaving since he’d do early morning practices with me every day, except Sundays, at 5am. I didn’t get why he couldn’t tell us when he’d be home. Anyway, I don’t remember what Anya and Lincoln were doing but I liked to help Mom cook so I went to the kitchen but stopped just before entering because I heard them talking, or rather I heard them plotting.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean plotting?”</p>
<p>“I mean I heard them plotting about Uncle Felix and Aunt Madison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – October 18, 2008</strong>
</p>
<p>“Indra, I don’t think this is a good idea. They have not seen each other in over a decade and your sister barely even sees us since they split,” Gustus said quietly to his wife.</p>
<p>“I know but if we can get them in the same room maybe we can get them to finally truly talk and if they talk maybe she will finally tell him the truth about why she ended things the way she did.”</p>
<p>“It took Madison eight years to tell you why she ended things with Felix and why she did it the way she did so do you really think a single dinner eleven years after the fact will magically get her to tell him the truth about what happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but I cannot continue to watch them both suffer. Our family was torn apart when they split and we’ve never recovered. The kids see Felix all the time, sure, but Madison? They see her once every couple of years at best. I miss my sister and I miss having our family all together. Plus, we both know Felix only began working overseas again because of the split and when he has to go he’s gone for long stretches of time and I hate seeing our kids so sad when he’s gone and we can’t tell them when he’ll be back because we don’t even know when he’ll come home. So, please Gus, just let me try to heal our family this one time before your brother flies off to the middle east for God knows how long, okay,” Indra pleaded with her husband.</p>
<p>Lexa peaked her head around the corner when she didn’t hear her father immediately respond and watched him look at her mother with such sympathetic eyes before loudly sighing and saying, “okay, call Madison and invite her over for dinner. If this goes badly though you have to promise me you won’t try to force a reconciliation again though. I know you want them to get back together and have the future they once envisioned together but we can’t force them to reunite. So, do we have a deal?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we have a deal. I love you Gus,” Indra said as she kissed her husband.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Dad noticed me standing there soon after so he called me over to help him with the dinner preparations while Mom presumably went to call Aunt Madison. Next thing I knew, we were just waiting for dinner to finish baking when the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. To my surprise, Aunt Madison and Uncle Felix were both standing on the porch and they looked pissed. I was still a kid and didn’t know about relationships but I could tell they didn’t get along. The whole dinner was tense but it was one of the best family dinners I could remember because it was the first one I remembered having with both my aunt and uncle present,” Lexa explained fondly almost as if she was remembering the night in question.</p>
<p>“Do you remember if Madison and Felix spent any time together that night or left together,” Clarke nervously asked.</p>
<p>“Clarke, what’s going on? Why are you suddenly so interested in what happened back then?”</p>
<p>“Babe, I promise I will explain but for now can you please just tell me what you remember? It’s important I promise,” Clarke said pleadingly.</p>
<p>Seeing the look in Clarke’s eyes, Lexa knew it was best to stop questioning her wife and that she should just answer her question; so that’s what she did.</p>
<p>“After dinner, Uncle Felix played a little pick-up soccer with us while Mom and Aunt Madison tidied up and I don’t remember why this happened but sometime after that we all were in the living room sharing stories we had about our family. I don’t remember what everyone said but at one point Mom was telling a story from when she was pregnant with Anya. The story had something to do with her, Dad, Uncle Felix and Aunt Madison and how she had told them at the time something about knowing that they, meaning Uncle Felix and Aunt Madison, would be the next couple to have a child. That was when I first heard about my aunt and uncle ever having been in a relationship but before Mom could finish the story, Aunt Madison burst into tears and ran from the room. Mom got up to follow but Uncle Felix got up and said he’d go and he ran after her.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember what happened after that?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what happened. Within seconds of him running out the front door, I remember hearing tires screeching on the pavement and when we went to look out the window we saw Uncle Felix opening the passenger side door and hopping in Aunt Madison’s car as she sped out of the driveway. I didn’t see Aunt Madison again until three weeks after Uncle Felix went missing, but I did see Uncle Felix the next morning before he left. I had gotten up for my usual 5am workout and practice session and was outside stretching when a cab pulled up and he got out of it. He told me to give him a minute and he’d be ready to workout with me. We ended up going through our usual morning routine and then after we both cleaned up he ate breakfast with me and told me he had to leave but didn’t’ want to wake everyone else up so he asked me to tell them he said bye and he’d call when he could. He gave me a hug and told me he loved me and expected me to keep up with my training and not take it easy on Dad when he practiced with me. When he got to the door though he turned around and pulled an envelope out of his bag and handed it to me. It was addressed to Aunt Madison and he asked me to give it to her when I saw her next.”</p>
<p>“So, Felix and Madison left together the night before he left,” Clarke asked just to be sure.</p>
<p>“Yeah they did.”</p>
<p>“And the envelope that was addressed to her from him, did you give it to her?”</p>
<p>“The second I saw her about three weeks after they declared Uncle Felix as a missing person I did, yes. But Clarke, I’m still confused about what this has to do with anything.”</p>
<p>“Lex, you know I don’t want to do anything to distract you from the tournament but I really need to talk to my wife about some suspicions I have about Madison and Felix. If I’m right, everything will change for our entire family and it will be a shock for you and I don’t want me telling you my suspicions to screw up your game and…”</p>
<p>“Clarke, breathe. Whatever is going on in your head you can tell me; I want you to tell me. I appreciate the lengths you’ve gone too to ensure that I’m at my best physically and mentally for the tournament and nothing you tell me will distract me from the game during a match; what will distract me on the field though is if I know you’re hiding something from me even if I know you’re only doing it to try and protect me. I’m your wife, Clarke, and no matter what is going on being your wife and our children’s mother will always come first, above all else. So, baby, please just tell me why you’re asking about my aunt and uncle and tell me what’s going on in the beautiful head of yours,” Lexa said genuinely and lovingly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you feel that way because I don’t know if I’d be able to take keeping this in until after the tournament,” Clarke confessed.</p>
<p>Squeezing Clarke’s hands gently, Lexa said, “I love you Clarke, and no matter what’s going on we will get through it together, so please, love, tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m not making much sense right now but I promise it will make sense eventually,” Clarke prefaced before continuing when Lexa quirked a brow at her. “Have you noticed any similarities between Ontari and our family?”</p>
<p>“Similarities between Ontari and our family? Clarke why would I notice similarities between her and us,” Lexa asked but she saw the look on Clarke’s face that said ‘really Lexa” she thought about it and Clarke could tell the moment the lightbulb went off in her wife’s head. “She has wavy brunette hair and green eyes like me, Aden, Dad and Uncle Felix. She loves soccer like us and she’s actually got some good skills for her age; she gave Ashlyn a run for her money when she took some shots on goal so with the right training and coaching she could probably have a future in the sport.”</p>
<p>“Notice anything else?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I wasn’t really looking for similarities between use during my interactions with her, I was just focused on spending time with her and Ash and making today special for them both,” Lexa admitted.</p>
<p>“When I first met her, I wasn’t looking for similarities either but then I couldn’t help but notice them. It’s more than the hair, eyes and soccer; it’s her mannerisms, the way she talks with her hands is just like you and our kids, the way she scrunches her brow when she’s in deep thought is just like every single member of your family and the way she listens so intently when being told how to prepare food in the kitchen are just some of the similarities I noticed.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I mean sure when you point all that out there are similarities but babe, I am so confused right now. First you’re asking about my aunt and uncle and now about Ontari and I just don’t see where you’re going with this,” Lexa said clearly confused.</p>
<p>“Olivia told us that Ontari and Ash’s parents put in their will that Ontari’s birth mom be the legal guardian for both girls. She also told us that the birth mother chose to give her child up for adoption after finding out the baby’s father died. The one thing she couldn’t tell us was who Ontari’s birth mom is but she did say she lives in Polis.”</p>
<p>“Okayyyyy, I’m still confused Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Madison and Felix arrived at the box after we did and when Madison was introduced to the girls she literally ran from the room and Felix followed her. They didn’t come back until the second half and when they did they thought no one was looking but I saw them approach Olivia together and then leave the box with her. When the three of them came back they all looked extremely happy. The once we were back at the house I started watching more closely because I was starting to get suspicious. Madison was paying such close attention to Ontari and she was looking at her like she looks at me; she was looking at Ontari like a mother looks at their child. Then I noticed Felix was looking at her the same way.”</p>
<p>“Okayyyy.”</p>
<p>“She was born on July 17, 2009, Lex, and you said Madison and Felix left together his last night into town which was October 18, 2008. You said it was a Saturday and the 18th was a Saturday. When I lived with Madison she told me how she was semi-estranged from her family. She never gave me reasons for that but she had mentioned leaving Polis in late 2008 and not moving back until the end of the summer in 2009. Lex she was gone from Polis for nine to ten months and during that time she had no contact with your mom except for an occasional phone call but she never actually saw your mom during that time.”</p>
<p>“Clarke what are you trying to s…no, you can’t mean? You don’t think? No, it’s not possible. Oh my God, it is possible. Fuck! Crap, sorry, Sprout, Kit, Squid never repeat that bad word Mommy just said,” Lexa rambled as she finally began putting the pieces together and working towards the conclusion Clarke had already reached. After a few more moments of listening to Lexa work through the various stages of disbelief, Clarke saw when her face settled on acceptance before she finally said, “Clarke, to be clear, are you saying you think Aunt Madison and Uncle Felix are Ontari’s birth parents?”</p>
<p>Looking at her wife with sympathetic eyes Clarke nodded her head and quietly said, “I think they might be, yes.”</p>
<p>“Wow. When I think about everything, you’re right it does make sense. How do we find out for sure though? I don’t want to just accuse them but if Ontari is their daughter I think we deserve to know. I know we meant it when we said we would always be there for both girls but if Ontari is a Woods by blood too I think we deserve to know, she deserves to know.”</p>
<p>“Who deserves to know what?”</p>
<p>The couple had been so engrossed in their very serious conversation that they never head their bedroom door open or someone enter the room. When they heard the voice though their heads snapped towards it and they stared wide eyed at none other than Madison herself.</p>
<p>“Um….hi Ma, we uh we uh w…we…were just talking,” Clarke stuttered out.</p>
<p>“Okay, what’s going on? You haven’t called me Ma since Lexa came back into the picture and you found out she was my niece.”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing’s going on. How are you Aunt Madison? Did you enjoy the match,” Lexa jumped in, in an attempt to save Clarke from having to try and come up with an answer.</p>
<p>“Now I’m actually worried. Tell me whatever it is girls. Is it the babies? Is everything alright? Is there something you’re not telling us,” Madison rushed out clearly concerned.</p>
<p>“No! No, it’s nothing about the babies or us really,” Lexa admits after a moment.</p>
<p>“That’s good. What is it then? What do you both think someone deserves to know,” Madison asked as she took a seat in the chair directly across from the loveseat.</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa shared a nervous glance but when she saw Lexa minutely nod her head, Clarke knew her wife agreed that they should just tell Madison what they suspected. Clarke nodded in return and after taking a deep breath she began to just put it all out in the open.</p>
<p>“Ma…”</p>
<p>“Alright you called me ‘Ma’ again so this must be serious,” Madison said as she visibly grew nervous.</p>
<p>“You know Lexa and I are bluntly honest, so I’m just going to come out and say it. Are you and Felix Ontari’s birth parents?”</p>
<p>As soon as the words left Clarke’s mouth, she and Lexa watched Madison’s face instantly pale before a small smile took over her face and she looked at the couple with tears welling in her eyes. Seeing Madison’s reaction was enough to confirm their suspicions but they both still needed to hear her say the words.</p>
<p>“Yes, we are,” Madison quietly admitted after a few more moments of silence before adding, “how did you figure it out?”</p>
<p>“That was all Clarke and her freakish power of detailed observation,” Lexa said with a smile causing the blonde to blush.</p>
<p>“I noticed similarities between Lexa and Ontari and the more I watched the more I saw similarities between Ontari and Lexa as well as Ontari and our kids and Felix. She looks like a Woods, Madison. Then I saw how you reacted to being introduced to her and how you and Felix left with Olivia as soon as you came back and then how the three of you looked so happy when you returned to the box. What solidified my suspension though was the way you and Felix both looked at her in the kitchen; you each looked at her the way you tend to look at me, you looked at her how parents look at their kids.”</p>
<p>“And then when we came in here she asked me what I remembered about Uncle Felix’s last night before he went overseas. You and Uncle Felix left together that night and that was about nine months before Ontari was born. You also disappeared from Polis during the time you would have been pregnant. Then add in what Olivia told us about the birth mother giving Ontari up for adoption after the birth father passed away and everything matched. I know I was still a kid back then but I’m sorry you didn’t feel you could tell any of us.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, my dear Lexa, you have nothing to feel sorry about. Felix and I agreed to not talk out all of our issues until after the Olympics because we didn’t want to do anything that could take away from your moment but now that you know about our daughter I think you deserve to know why things happened the way they did. I can give you the full story another time but I had come in here to let you know lunch would be ready in ten minutes so we don’t have much time. Anyway, Lexa, do you remember your Grandma Laura? She was your Grandma’s best friend and a renowned surgeon.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, no. I’m sorry,” Lexa said sadly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay you were only two when everything happened. Felix and I were set to be wed just under three months after your mother’s due date with Lincoln. I wanted a family with Felix more than anything so I made an appointment with Laura to have my IUD removed so were could start trying. Addison was Laura’s protégé at the time and I agreed to allow her to assist for learning purposes. During the procedure though, Laura had an unexpected seizure, and thankfully Addison was there because she probably saved my life but, and while she seized she was mid procedure and that caused complications. I was told there was less than a five percent chance I’d conceive after that. I kept what happened hidden from everyone, even Felix. A few days later Lincoln was born and I started to spiral. I ended up deciding I needed to make Felix hate me so we could go our separate ways and he could find someone who could give him a family. That’s why we split, I thought I was doing the right thing but all I did was hurt us both. Felix and I didn’t see each other again until that dinner the night before he left. Indra told a story from our past that brought up all my negative feelings about what happened so I stormed out and Felix ran after me and well you can figure out the rest. I wrote him a letter after I found out I was pregnant but I found out when he got back that he never got the letter until he returned to the US. I had every intention of raising our child but when I found out he was presumed dead I was in such a bad place mentally and I didn’t think I could raise our child by myself so I put her up for adoption because I felt that was what was best for her,” Madison began to explain, growing more emotional the further she got into explaining everything.</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa nodded their heads un understanding while their faces were unreadable but Madison was able to tell they were waiting for her to continue and finish saying everything she had to say before they spoke so after taking a moment to compose herself she continued.</p>
<p>“Sarah and Jason were amazing when I met them and they could tell I wanted to be in my child’s life so we agreed that they would send me pictures and updates regularly and when I asked if I could send things for holidays and other special occasions, they quickly agreed. Then when I gave birth they let me name Ontari and they asked if I would agree to be her legal guardian in the even anything happened to them since they didn’t have any other living family members. I agreed in a heartbeat and when they were blessed with what was supposed to be an impossible pregnancy, they asked if I would also agree to be Ash’s legal guardian and of course I agreed. They made sure I had a copy of their will but I never thought about the possibility of their deaths being work related so I wouldn’t know or that it would take this long before anyone found their copy of their will at their home. When you told us about the girls you didn’t tell us their names so when I got here and saw them I obviously knew who they were from the pictures and updates I got regularly and seeing them after already knowing I’d be meeting two girls who just lost both their parents I was emotional knowing my daughter was one of those girls and that’s why I left the box so quickly. Felix and I agreed to not talk about everything until after the tournament but things changed the second I saw the girls so we talked and that’s why we were gone majority of the game. We agreed we’d talk to Olivia when we had the opportunity because, obviously, I’m going to take them, like I told Sarah and Jason I would, and Felix is committed to being there to help me completely; he said he’s all in with helping me raise these girls,” Madison continued to explain before a small smile graced her face when she talked about Felix being all in.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry you had to go through everything you did during your pregnancy but I think I understand better now why you were so committed to be there for me during my pregnancy with the twins. Thank you for telling us the truth and I think it goes without saying that Lex and I will be here to help too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we will. I know I was a kid back then but I wish you had felt able to come to Mom or Dad at least for support. I am glad you were so open with us though and as Clarke said we’ll be there to help too. I don’t know if Olivia mentioned it when you talked to her but Clarke and I made a commitment to set trust funds up for the girls and be there for them always. We just thought that making sure they were taken care of financially was the least we could do to honor the sacrifice their parents made by laying down their lives to protect and serve. You being Ontari’s birth mother and both girls’ legal guardian does not change that but if you’d like to come with us to the bank the first Monday after the conclusion of the Olympics, you’re more than welcome to so you know everything there is to know about the funds.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much it means to me knowing that you two had committed to supporting the girls financially and being there for them even before you knew of their connection to our family. Thank you for doing that. I will admit that I’m nervous and scared to be responsible for raising two incredible girls but I know with not only Felix’s help and support but your’s and the rest of our family’s that we’ll all help Ontari and Ash through this difficult time and help them grow into the best versions of themselves. I could use your advice on one thing though,” Madison said nervously.</p>
<p>“Ask away, Madison; you know we’re here to help however we can,” Clarke assured her.</p>
<p>“Ontari knows she was adopted; Sarah and Jason explained it to her as soon as she was old enough to understand but Ash does not know. Ontari also doesn’t know I’m her birth mother. She knows that the gifts that come from ‘M.K.’ are from her birth mother but Ash thinks they are simply from someone her parents knew. When Ontari was born Sarah, Jason and I agreed that we’d give Ontari the option to meet me when she turned twelve or when she asked to meet me, whichever came first. For most of her life, the concept of having a birth mother was so abstract that we didn’t think she knew she could ask to meet me or that she fully understood the situation. As fate would have it a week before they died, Jason called me to see if I’d be willing to come to Ontari’s twelfth birthday party because she asked if I would come so she could meet me. Apparently, the topic of adoption came up in her history class when their teacher decided to do a unit on the Olympics after they finished state testing. During the unit, it came up that Simone Biles was adopted and that got Ontari thinking about how she was adopted so she came home from school and asked Jason and Sarah if it would possible for her to meet me. From what Jason said, it was Ontari’s idea for me to come to her birthday party to meet her in a way that was comfortable to her but obviously, circumstances are changing that plan. Olivia suggested that Felix and I approach Ontari and explain things to her before talking to her and Ash together but I have no clue how to approach this conversation with Ontari, let alone Ash and the rest of our family. How did you guys handle things with the twins once you were reunited?”</p>
<p>“The situations are a little different but I had an open and honest conversation with them letting them know that their other mommy was home and was coming to meet them then when Lexa came over was talked to them together honestly but in a way they could understand. I think the transition was relatively smooth for us because we were open and honest with them and gave them time to ask questions and process. For a solid month after we were reunited they’d ask us questions about our situation whenever they thought of one and each time we’d answer them. So, I would say just sit down with her and explain things in a way she’ll understand and give her time to ask questions and process everything on her terms and then do the same for Ash when you and Felix sit down with both of them.”</p>
<p>“I agree with everything Clarke just said. The most important thing is to be honest and make sure they know they can tell you their thoughts and feelings. Their lives are about to change; they’re about to live in a home with people they don’t know even though you are Ontari’s birth mom so there will be tough days especially as they work through their grief over losing their parents. They need to know that they are safe and loved and they need to know that you, and Uncle Felix if he’s truly going to be there day in and day out, will never leave them but since they already lost two parents you’re going to have to make sure they know that no matter what they have family who will always look out for them in case something bad happens again. Before you guys talk to Ontari I think you need to figure out who you two would want to be their legal gaurdians in the event that something happened to you both, assuming you’ll be having Uncle Felix added to the paperwork. They need to know that they have love and stability, now more than ever.”</p>
<p>“I know it seems daunting but you will get through this and no matter how tough it is at the beginning as they continue to grieve it will get better. Plus, you will have all of us to help and the girls have just gotten a lot of new cousins they can play with and even though technically Lex, Lincoln, Anya, et al are technically their cousins too you know we’ll take on the roles of aunts and uncles and I’m sure my mom, Indra and Nyko will treat them just as they treat the grandkids. My point is you guys are going to have so much love and support around you that no matter what we’ll all get through this,” Clarke said reassuringly.</p>
<p>Before they could speak further, there was a timid knock on the door just before Ontari popped her head around the door before entering the room just barely.</p>
<p>“Hi sweetheart, what’s up,” Lexa asked sweetly.</p>
<p>“Ms. Indra asked me to come get you guys for lunch. She said Aden and Madi look like they could eat every burger we made so if you don’t hurry up she can’t promise there will be any food left for you,” Ontari said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t have that, can we,” Lexa said as she got up and picked Ontari up before tickling her, which caused the girl to laugh wholeheartedly, and saying, “you ready for an Aussie burger little one?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ontari said through her laughter as Lexa left the bedroom with the girl, leaving Madison and Clarke alone for a moment.</p>
<p>“Come on, lets go join our goofy family before my kids actually do eat everything they made,” Clarke said with a chuckle before pulling Madison in for a hug and whispering in her ear, “I know you’re scared but you can do this. You have been an amazing mother to me for six years so I know from personal experience that although they’re faced with a tragedy they should not have to face they also hit the jackpot when they gained you as another mother, regardless if they ever choose to call you that. You’ve got this and Lex and I will be here to support you every step of the way. I love you Ma.”</p>
<p>Tearing up at Clarke’s words Madison whispered back, “I love you too sweetheart and thank you for being here and not judging me for giving my child up for adoption.”</p>
<p>Pulling back from the hug so she could look Madison in the eyes Clarke stated firmly, “I want you to understand something; no one should judge you for that choice because when you made it you were doing what you thought was best for your child and that is what a real parent does. Ontari and Ash may never call you ‘mom’ but you are Ontari’s birth mom and you are a mom to both of them now and you’re already proving to be a good one by being so conscious about the situation and wanting to make sure you handle things properly. So come on, lets go eat and then we will entertain everyone afterwards so you and Felix can talk about how to break the news to the girls without being questioned about your whereabouts.”</p>
<p>Clarke then began leading Madison towards the door when she stopped and turned to face her once more.</p>
<p>“I know the circumstances are horrible and none of us would ever wish for you to get the chance to raise your daughter at the expense of her parents’ lives but congratulations on having two little girls. They are both very lucky to have you; I know I was,” Clarke said genuinely before leaving the room and rejoining the others for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the group had all taken their seats, they dug into their lunch of Aussie burgers (a beef patty topped with beetroot relish, smokey bacon, cheese, lettuce, pineapple and BBQ sauce) with sweet potato fries and a small bowl of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. When Ontari and Ash took their first bites of their burgers their eyes widened and it was clear they were enjoying the food. As soon as they swallowed, they made sure to tell everyone just how much they loved their burgers before the group fell into easy and conversation about the game and speculating on who the US would be facing in the semifinals. Before they knew it, they were clearing their plates and setting up an ice cream sundae bar on the table for dessert.</p>
<p>After everyone had made their sundaes and retaken their seats, it did not go unnoticed that Ontari and Ash made sundaes that were identical to Lexa, Madi and Aden’s. The five of them had one scoop each of chocolate and strawberry ice cream topped with chocolate fudge, rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream and a single cherry. Clarke thought it was adorable how the girls would copy Lexa, someone they had both dubbed one of their heroes, and Madison and Felix felt their hearts bursting at how much the girls tried to emulate Lexa. Everyone else thought it was simply adorable. After a couple of minutes though Clarke broke the silence.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for having lunch with us today. I know we tend to do this after after game to celebrate but each time we are thrilled to have you join us and we are especially thrilled to have Ontari, Ash and Olivia with us. Ontari and Ash, we hope you enjoyed the game and we hope to see you at the Warriors’ games this year. And to my wife, my love, I am so incredibly proud of you. Each game you continue to surprise me with your footwork and ability to make goals that seem impossible. I cannot wait to see what the semifinals and gold medal match have in store for you because I know you will be in the gold medal match. Congratulations on the win baby, I love you.”</p>
<p>Lexa immediately cupped her wife’s face and kissed her soundly before saying, “I love you too, Clarke, forever and always.”</p>
<p>“Forever and always,” Clarke repeated.</p>
<p>After that everyone congratulated Lexa once more on the win before finishing their sundaes. Once everyone was finished and the dishes were cleared and placed in the dishwasher, Clarke knew it was time to occupy everyone so Madison and Felix could talk to Ontari and Olivia. Sharing a glance with Madison, Clarke knew the woman was ready so Clarke made her move.</p>
<p>“How does everyone feel about watching <em>Bend It Like Beckham</em>,” Clarke cheerfully asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aden and Madi exclaimed before leading Ash to go sit with them as the little girl had happened to be next to them.</p>
<p>Clarke watched as everyone quickly picked their spot to get comfortable to watch the movie and was thankful for once that Ontari seemed a little unsure of where she should go. Aden and Madi were busy chatting away with Ash so the little girl wasn’t actively looking for her sister. As Clarke went to turn the tv on and pull the movie up, she saw Olivia approach Ontari from the corner of her eye and as soon as the lights were dimmed and the movie began she watched as Madison, Felix, Olivia and Ontari slipped onto the balcony and out of Clarke’s sight, presumably having chosen to take seats in the sitting area that you could not see through the door. Saying a quick prayer that the conversation went well, Clarke took her place next to Lexa on the coach and cuddled into her wife so she could watch the movie too all while knowing one way or another all of their lives were about to officially change again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ontari was confused when Olivia asked her to come sit and talk with her, Madison and Felix for a little bit but she could tell it was important to Olivia that she go so she did without asking questions. Thankfully, the girl did not have to wait long to get answers.</p>
<p>“Ontari, you’re probably wondering why the three of us wanted to talk to you alone, aren’t you,” Olivia gently asked.</p>
<p>Timidly, Ontari simply nodded her head.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be nervous; I promise you’re not in trouble. But, what we have to talk about is very important. Do you remember what I asked you when you and Ash came to stay with me?”</p>
<p>“You asked me if I knew where Mom and Dad kept important papers.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, I did. Do you know why I asked you that?”</p>
<p>“No, I just thought it was grownup stuff,” Ontari said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“It was grownup stuff. Grownups usually have what’s called a will; that’s a document that says who they want to have things like their car, house, art work, personal belongings and stuff like that after they pass away. When grownups have kids though they usually list who they want to take care of and raise their children should they be taken from us too soon. It took some time since we didn’t know where to look but we did find your parents’ will.”</p>
<p>“Mom and Dad picked someone to take care of me and Ash,” Ontari asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“They did. The person they picked had a copy of their will too but because of what happened no one outside of our family and the police department knows your parents passed away so the person they want to take care of you and Ash didn’t know they had passed away; had they I know they would have come for you immediately.”</p>
<p>Ontari nodded her head as she turned her attention to Madison and Felix before studying them for a moment, almost as if she was trying to figure something out. After a moment, it looked like something had dawned on the girl and she quickly ran back into the apartment without saying a word. Olivia, Madison and Felix shared a confused look but before they could say anything, Ontari was running back onto the balcony carrying her little backpack she had had with her all day. As soon as she sat back down, Ontario opened her backpack and pulled out a little book that looked almost like a journal. Without saying a word, she turned to the first page and handed the book to Madison who accepted it despite being confused. When she looked down at the page her breath hitched as she recognized what was in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s you, right,” Ontari asked hopefully after a moment of watching tears well in Madison’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is sweetie.”</p>
<p>“And the man next to you in the one picture that him right,” Ontari said pointing to Felix.</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>“I thought so. I thought you looked familiar when I met you both but I wasn’t sure. You’re both sitting here with me now and I don’t know, I just had a feeling it was you. So, you’re M.K.?”</p>
<p>“I am Ontari.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re my birth mother,” Ontari asked for clarification wanting to be absolutely certain that the woman in front of her was who she thought she was.</p>
<p>“I am and Felix is your birth father. I didn’t know that your parents would give you these pictures, but I’m glad they did. This top one was taken right after you were born. Your mom and dad let me name you and then let me spend some time with you before you went to be happy with them. Your dad happened to capture the picture right as you opened your eyes and looked at me. It was one of the happiest moments in my life getting to hold you. Then this bottom picture was taken right after Felix asked me to be his girlfriend not long after we started dating,” Madison explained as she fondly looked at the photos. “I don’t know what your parents did or didn’t tell you about us, sweetheart, but we will answer any questions you have and I promise you sweetheart that we will never try to take your parents’ place or make you call us mom or dad, but no matter what role you want us to have in your life we do love you more than you know and we always will,” Madison said seriously.</p>
<p>“I know you love me and I love you too cause without you I wouldn’t be here and I like being here. Mom and Dad gave me this when I was little. They said my birth mom, you, gave them those pictures in case I ever wondered what you looked like but didn’t want to actually meet you. They told me you loved me very much but knew it was best to let me be adopted because you weren’t doing well after you lost my birth dad, I guess that’s you,” she said looking at Felix. “I don’t know how you’re here but I did want to meet my birth parents. I wanted to know you and I wanted to say thank you for having me and letting my mom and dad raise me cause they’re the best, they were the best. Mom said my birth mom was excited to meet me too but then the bad men took her and Dad away,” Ontari said sadly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t know earlier; had I, I would have come and found you and Ash immediately. I am so glad to meet you despite how much I wish it wasn’t under these circumstances.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to meet you too and you too,” Ontari said as she turned to look at Felix.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to meet you too little one,” Felix said as he smiled at his daughter.</p>
<p>“Ontari, your mom and dad listed Madison as both yours and Ash’s legal guardian in the event anything happened to them and she wants to take care of you both. Felix had to go away for a while though and he got lost so we didn’t know he was alive but he is and he wants to be here for you and Ash too. None of us are expecting you to start calling them mom or dad but they do want to take care of you and Ash. How do you feel about that,” Olivia carefully asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you guys keep saying I don’t have to call you two mom and dad cause you’re Mama and Papa. My mom and dad told me I was adopted when I was little and asked why I didn’t look like them. I didn’t like calling you my birth mom and birth dad so we came up with Mama and Papa. Mom and Dad are my mom and dad but you are my mama and papa. I don’t know if I’m ready to call you that all the time cause I don’t know you. I mean, I know everything that Mom and Dad wrote in that journal about you based on what they were told but I don’t know you. I miss my mom and dad so much but ever since the bad me took them I’ve been hoping you’d come for me and I hoped when you did you’d come for Ash too and I’m so happy you’re not dead like them and one day I think I might like to call you Mama and Papa regularly but I'm not ready yet,” Ontari said looking at Felix. “So, my answer is that I love you Olivia but I want to go with them. Mom and Dad always said family takes care of family so I know they’ll take good care of us plus look at how much family Ash and I are getting now! There’s other kids, who are pretty cool, and there’s Lexa! Lexa Woods is part of my family now; can you believe it?!”</p>
<p>The adults chuckled at Ontari’s excitement over realizing that Lexa was part of her family while also nodding in understanding at her words regarding who Madison and Felix are to her. After their chuckles died down, Felix took the opportunity to speak.</p>
<p>“So, you’re really okay with coming to live with us,” he asked nervously.</p>
<p>“I have two questions before I agree,” Ontari said seriously, almost like she was a miniature Lexa when the older girl would fall into her “CEO mode”.</p>
<p>“What are your questions,” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“First, would Ash and I both get to live with you like forever?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart. We want you and Ash to live with us permanently. Felix and I will never separate you.”</p>
<p>“Good and where um where would we live?”</p>
<p>“Well, I have a house in Polis with a yard and we thought we’d live there but eventually we were thinking we’d try to find a house closer to Lexa and her wife Clarke as well as Lexa’s sister Anya and her partner and their brother Lincoln and his soon-to-be-wife and Octavia. They all live near each other on the edge of Polis so we would want to eventually move closer to there too so you and Ash could spend more time with your cousins. Would you like that,” Madison asked nervously.</p>
<p>“I think so. Oh, can we still go to the cemetery to put flowers down for my mom and dad?”</p>
<p>“Of course, we can sweetheart. All you and Ash have to do is tell us when you want to go and we’ll go, I promise,” Felix assured the girl.</p>
<p>“Okay. And all four of us would live together?”</p>
<p>“Yes, all four of us will live together. Felix was about to come home not too long ago so we talked with Olivia earlier and thought it’d be good for us all to live at my house so we can always be together; is that okay with you?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, I already lost two parents and until today I thought I’d lost three so I need us to all be together; I need to know we’re all okay,” Ontari quietly admitted.</p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart,” Madison said as she got up and moved to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. “Felix and I will always fight to come home to you and Ash and no matter what you two now have a huge family who will all be there for you too. So please baby girl, don’t worry, you and Ash will never be alone and until our last breaths you will always have a home with Felix and I, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ontari shakily said as she felt Felix come over and join the hug.</p>
<p>After a moment, the hug broke and everyone had tears in their eyes. Another moment passed before Ontari hesitantly asked, “can I be with you when we tell Ash? She doesn’t know I’m adopted and I just want to make sure she knows she’s just as much a part of our new family as me.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you can be with us when we tell Ash. How about we go watch the rest of the movie with everyone and then we can tell Ash after,” Madison suggested.</p>
<p>“Okay. Thank you for wanting me and Ash; I was scared we’d get separated by the family services lady,” Ontari confessed as she flung her arms around Madison and Felix once more.</p>
<p>“We will always want you both little one,” Felix assured as he and Madison continued to hug their daughter.</p>
<p>Olivia hung back and watched the scene before her while taking a few discreet photos so that the new family would have something to remember the day by. A few minutes later, they all wiped their tears before sneaking back into the apartment and joining the rest of the family for the remainder of the movie. As they watched the movie, Madison and Felix knew they still had to talk to Ash and the rest of their family but they were hopeful for their future and that of the girls. They were hopeful that they would be able to help the girls through their grief while giving them another family that loved them, just as their mom and dad did, and a family that would always be there for them. Despite the tough road they knew was ahead, they were at peace knowing that somehow everything would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It won't always be smooth sailing but the newly expanded Woods/Kane family is on the mend. Coming up are the Madison/Felix's conversations with Ash and the rest of their family (including a look back at their conversation with Olivia during the game) and of course the semifinals, Clarke's birthday and the finals of the soccer tournament.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Chapter 133</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to the holiday this weekend and work commitments over the next week, updates will either consist of shorter chapters each day or regular length chapters every other day. Once we're past this next week updates will resume as normal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madison, Felix, Ontari and Olivia had been back for about twenty minutes when Clarke caught movement from the corner of her eye. Ontari had been sitting on the floor in front of the loveseat where Madison and Felix sat but Clarke caught the girl attempting to subtly move from the floor to squeeze in between Madison and Felix, who naturally moved to make room for their daughter without drawing attention to the movement, sensing that Ontari didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. About five minutes later, Clarke looked over at the trio and smiled when she saw that Ontari was now fast asleep and lying on her side, curled up almost in the fetal position with her head resting on Madison’s lap. Clarke nudged Lexa and motioned her head towards the scene causing her wife to look as well and smile when she saw them. As discreetly as she could, Lexa took out her phone and snapped a few photos of the trio. With Clarke’s artistic eye, they picked out the best shot that captured the completely content looks on all three faces, and Lexa quickly sent it to her aunt and uncle.</p>
<p>Lexa to Madison and Felix: *image of Madison, Felix and Ontari cuddled together with Ontari resting her head on Madison’s lap*</p>
<p>Lexa to Madison and Felix: I know this isn’t how you envisioned meeting your daughter and I know that no matter how much you love her you’d do anything to bring Sarah and Jason back for her and Ash but you also deserve to have a picture to remember your first day with your daughter. It may be inappropriate to say given the circumstances but congratulations you guys, Ontari and Ash are very lucky to have you.</p>
<p>Lexa was not surprised that she didn’t get a reply but as she watched her aunt and uncle with Ontari and then looked at Aden, Madi and Ash who had fallen asleep cuddled close to each other on the pile of pillows and blankets they put on the floor, an idea came to her.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Too many ears around to overhear if I talk so I thought this was best. I have an idea.</p>
<p>Feeling her phone vibrate, Clarke removed it from her pocket but furrowed her brow when she saw the message was from Lexa. Seeing her wife motion for her to just read the message though Clarke remained silent and read the message. As soon as she read it she knew her wife must have wanted to talk about the girls so she indulged Lexa and replied.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Okay? So, what’s the idea?</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: We still have a lot of land at the estate and we came up with the family estate, in large part, so all the kids could truly grow up together. Well, thank to my aunt and uncle having a child in their 30s we now have two more kids who should be able to truly grow up with the rest of the kids in the family, don’t you think?</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: You want to have a house built for them on the estate too, don’t you?</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Yes. But, if we do that we both know our moms will be jealous they don’t have a home on the estate too. Even reminding them that we have a guesthouse they could use whenever they wanted wouldn’t appease them so if we build a house for the four of them, I think we’d need to build maybe smaller cottages for our moms too. What do you think?</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: I love your thoughtful you are. I do agree with your idea though; the girls deserve to grow up surrounded by their cousins every day just like our kids and our siblings’ kids are but the girls need stability right now so I’m not sure now is the best time. We also don’t really know what Madison and Felix are doing when it comes to living arrangements. Not everyone is like us and gets together pretty much immediately and lives together from day one, love.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: I know that but I’d like to at least present the idea to them. I just don’t want the girls to grow up thinking we never really accepted them or that we view them as second class citizens in this family because they couldn’t live on the estate. I really just want to put the idea out there so they at least know it’s an option.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: We will make sure the girls know how much their family loves them; no matter where they live they will always be just as much a part of this family as the rest of us.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: I also think giving them the option to have their dream home built on the estate is a good idea.</p>
<p>Satisfied with her text exchange with her wife, Lexa leaned in and stole a sweet kiss before pulling Clarke closer to her body and focusing once again on the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the credits began to roll, Hope made her presence known when she began to cry, which woke the four napping children quickly. Octavia went to get her daughter from the portable crib they’d placed in the corner of the living room.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay baby girl, Mommy’s here,” Octavia cooed as she picked up her daughter up.</p>
<p>As Octavia held her daughter close, she could immediately tell that Hope needed a diaper change and that was the cause of her distress.</p>
<p>“Linc or Luna would one of you mind grabbing her diaper bag for me so I can change her,” Octavia called out to her daughter’s other two parents but was surprised when Ontari was next to her less than a minute later, diaper bag in hand.</p>
<p>“Can I help? I got this from Lincoln and Luna and they said I could help if it was okay with you. I used to help my mom and dad change Ash’s diapers and I promise I’m really good at it.”</p>
<p>“You’re already being a great helper by bringing me her bag. If you really want to help can you bring the bag into the twins’ bedroom with me?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ontari happily chirped as she followed Octavia.</p>
<p>When they entered the twins’ room, Octavia was about to ask Ontari to get the portable changing pad out of the diaper bag but the words died in her throat as she watched the eleven year old pull the pad out of the diaper bag and place it on the bed, away from the edges, before reaching back into the bag to get a new diaper, wipes and baby powder which she laid out next to the pad but far enough away that Hope wouldn’t be able to reach them.</p>
<p>“Wow, you really do know how to help with changing a diaper, don’t you,” Octavia said with a smile.</p>
<p>Smiling bashfully Ontari said, “I always liked to help take care of Ash and when I did Mom and Dad would tell me stories from when I was a baby and I liked hearing those. Plus, if I’m helpful they’re less likely to send me back.”</p>
<p>“Send you back? What are you talking about sweetheart,” Octavia asked as she began changing her daughter.</p>
<p>Realizing what she said, Ontari grew visibly afraid, fearing that her mama and papa wouldn’t want to keep her and Ash now that she’d said something she shouldn’t have said. She knew that they told her she and Ash would be with them forever but she couldn’t help but be afraid that she’d do something wrong and then her second chance at a family would disappear just like her first family did.</p>
<p>“I…I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry,” Ontari stammered out.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey it’s okay sweetheart; tell me what you meant and I promise you that I won’t tell anyone you told me.”</p>
<p>“Y…you promise,” Ontari asked clearly still unsure.</p>
<p>“I promise. It will be our secret that you told me, pinky promise,” Octavia swore as she held out her pinky for Ontari to take.</p>
<p>Staring at Octavia’s outstretched pink for several moments as she thought about her options, Ontari finally steeled her face, nodded her head and linked pinkies with Octavia.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s out of the way, what did you mean when you said if you are helpful they’re less likely to send you back?”</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed next to a freshly changed Hope, Ontari sighed and began to explain. The entire time she spoke though, she refused to make eye contact with Octavia or even look at her.</p>
<p>“I’m adopted. Well, I was adopted. My mom and dad told me when I was little and they even gave me some pictures of my birth parents. I hated the words birth mom and birth dad though so we’ve always called them my mama and papa. When my mom and dad got taken away by the bad men Olivia took us in but I was big enough to know that she couldn’t keep us forever. She told me today that my mom and dad had an arrangement with my mama that she would care for me and Ash if something happened to them.”</p>
<p>“I see. So, you’re afraid your mama won’t want to keep you and Ash if you’re not helpful?”</p>
<p>Ignoring Octavia’s question, Ontari instead elected to continue with her tale.</p>
<p>“How are you related to everyone here,” Ontari asked as she pointed back towards the living room.</p>
<p>“Oh, well um, Clarke and Raven were my best friends growing up and Lincoln is Hope’s father but we’re not together anymore; we do raise our daughter together though with Luna, who Lincoln is marrying in a few weeks. So, like you my little girl has more than two parents too and that just means you’ve got lots of extra love in your life. To answer your question though, I’m not biologically related to any of them but they are my family. Lexa is the closest thing I have to an older sister, Clarke and Raven and now Anya too are three of my best friends, Lincoln and Luna are the best co-parents I could ask for and Abby, Indra, Nyko, Madison and even Felix now are like parents to me in addition to be grandparents to Hope. Family doesn’t always have to be biological.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ready to call my mama and papa by those names yet but I want to call them that one day I think but I’m scared I’ll do something that upsets them and then they won’t want me and Ash anymore and I can’t lose another family,” Ontari confessed as tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who your mama and papa are but if they told you they’ll take care of you and Ash I’m sure the meant it. You know, Clarke had similar thoughts about Madison years ago.”</p>
<p>Ontari’s head popped up and she looked directly at Octavia when she heard Madison’s name but Octavia didn’t think anything of it especially when the girl immediately asked, “what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, when Clarke was pregnant with Aden and Madi she didn’t know how to find Lexa to let her know they were going to be mothers and Clarke’s dad had passed away and she wasn’t close to her mom back then. Lincoln and I were a couple at the time and he got the idea to have Clarke stay with Madison, who always wanted to be a mom. Madison practically adopted Clarke and she’s been a second mother to Clarke ever since. She took Clarke to her doctor’s appointments or came with her if Lincoln or I were taking her, she got her whatever foods she was craving, supported her and loved her. Madison was even in the room when Aden and Madi were born and after their birth she committed to also being a grandmother to the twins. Clarke used to be afraid that if she upset Madison, she wouldn’t want to be a mom to her anymore. One day, while I was at the house with her, Clarke broke down telling me about how afraid she was that Madison would decide she didn’t want her anymore one day but before I could say anything Madison came into the room having heard everything and do you know what she did?”</p>
<p>Shaking her head “no”, Ontari asked, “no, what did she do?”</p>
<p>“She knelt down in front of Clarke and wrapped her into her arms before firmly telling her that she may not be her mother biologically but in her heart, she was her mom and she always would be no matter. She told her that it didn’t matter what Clarke did or how angry they got at each other because no matter what she loved her unconditionally and she always would. You see that’s what moms and dads do, they love their children unconditionally and that means they will never not want you, okay?”</p>
<p>“So, she’s a good mama then,” Ontari asked as she looked at Octavia hopefully.</p>
<p>“Who, sweetie,” Octavia asked confused.</p>
<p>“My mama, Madison, she’s a good mama,” she asked again.</p>
<p>“Madison’s your birth mama,” Octavia carefully asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She and my papa had me but she was really sad cause she thought he passed away and she wanted me to have the best life so she let my mom and dad adopt me and they were the best parents but now that the bad men took them away and they’re in heaven, Ash and I are going to live with them. They said we’ll live at her house in Polis and we can see everyone a lot and that they’d look for a house closer to where you all live so we can grow up with our cousins. I’ve never had cousins before…They promised that they wouldn’t leave us and that they love us but I’m still scared I’ll lose them too,” Ontari quietly confessed.</p>
<p>“Oh honey,” Octavia began as she moved to sit next to Ontari while holding Hope in her arms. “Madison is one of the best people I know and I only met Felix a short time ago but he’s been amazing. He’s been staying at Lexa and Clarke’s house since he got back and the first night I found him sleeping in a chair he’d moved to right next to the crib. When I woke him up he told me he had been walking by and heard Hope cry so he soothed her and got her back to sleep but didn’t have the heart to leave the room because he didn’t want Hope to feel alone. He and Madison love all the kids in this family so much and I promise you that those two will never willingly leave you and Ash. Things may not always be easy but they will always love you and they will never give up on you. And sweetheart, you don’t have to find ways to be helpful to stay with them and this family, you and Ash are part of this family because you’re you and nothing you do or don’t do will change that.”</p>
<p>“That’s right; you and Ash are stuck with us all forever now,” Lexa said from her place just inside the room, far enough away from the living room that the others would not have heard her.</p>
<p>“You know,” Octavia asked shocked.</p>
<p>“I do. Clarke figured it out before Madison confirmed it. You know Ontari, Clarke and I had a nice talk with Madison before she and Felix spoke to you and she’s so excited to have the chance to be in your life even though she really hates the circumstances that made it possible. If you ever get scared or anxious or anything you can talk to Madison and Felix and they’ll help you work through what you’re feeling and if you don’t feel comfortable talking to them, you can always come to anyone else in our family because we’re all going to be here for you.”</p>
<p>Lexa’s words, combined with everything Octavia had said, caused Ontari to break into the first real smile any of them had seen outside of the game. Before Lexa realized what was happening, she found herself enveloped in a tight hug from Ontari.</p>
<p>“You’re my cousin; how cool is that,” Ontari beamed as she looked up at Lexa.</p>
<p>“It’s so cool. Clarke and I are so excited to have you and Ash as part of our family but before we can really fully welcome you into the family, there’s a little girl in the next room who still doesn’t know that she has a home and a whole other family that loves her. That’s why I came looking for you, Olivia, Madison and Felix want you guys to sit down with Ash and explain everything to her. Do you think you’re up for helping them explain things to Ash?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I just have to make sure she knows she is loved and you guys aren’t going to leave us no matter what like how Octavia got me to understand.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad she helped you understand and I know you’re just the person to help Ash understand too so go on ahead and be there for your sister.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks Lexa, thanks Octavia,” Ontari said as she left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent in the bedroom for a few minutes as Lexa and Octavia clearly didn’t know what to say. Eventually though, Octavia decided to go for the straight to the point approach.</p>
<p>“How long have you known that Madison and Felix had a kid?”</p>
<p>Moving further into the room after closing the door, Lexa sat down next to Octavia and looked her in the eye before replying.</p>
<p>“I never knew they had a child until today. I knew there was something between them years ago but I didn’t know the extent of their relationship and as much as I want to explain what I know, the history of their relationship is not my story to tell. What I can tell you is that Clarke, being the observant woman she is, noticed similarities between Ontari and our family throughout the day. She also knew facts about Madison and Felix’s past that I didn’t because of things Madison had told her way back when. Once she knew Ontari’s birthday and when Felix left to go overseas, she did the math and realized it was a possibility and Madison walked in and confirmed it. Before you get hurt that you didn’t know or think any of us were trying to hide it from you we weren’t. They wanted to talk to Ontari first and then both girls together before telling the rest of the family. I imagine they’ll talk to the while family tonight but right now making sure the girls handle the news okay is what matters.”</p>
<p>“No, I get that. The girls both deserve to know before the rest of us I just guess I’m surprised that they have a kid together and now are going to be raising two kids together. I don’t think she meant to tell me about Madison and Felix, it just kinda slipped out but she said they were all going to stay at Madison’s house but that they told her they’d look for a house closer to us so the girls can be around our kids.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Clarke and I already talked about that. We were thinking we’d have a house built on the estate for them too and then maybe a couple smaller houses for my mom and pops and Abby so they don’t feel left out. We want to talk to Madison and Felix about it first obviously but we’re hopeful they’ll agree.”</p>
<p>“I think they will seeing as they already told Ontari they’d look for a house closer to us. You know in less than a year we’ve gone from a broken family to a united one and we went from only have two kids in the family to adding eight kids. We only need two more to have a starting roster for that soccer team you wanted to build,” Octavia said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“When you put it like that, we sound like one of those reality show families that just pop out babies constantly,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we though? I mean sure there were years between the twins and the next pregnancy but I got pregnant, then Clarke, then Luna and then Raven pretty much back-to-back-to-back,” Octavia said with a chuckle of her own.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you’re right. But! But, we only need two more for that starting lineup and maybe I can convince Clarke…”</p>
<p>“Convince Clarke to what,” Clarke asked as she peeked her head into the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, your wife here was talking about trying to convince you to have two more babies after you have Sprout, Kit and Squid so she’d have the eleven players needed for a starting lineup.”</p>
<p>“How would two more get her…oh you know,” Clarke said in realization that Octavia knew about the girls.</p>
<p>“I do. Ontari came to help change this one and she made a comment about needing to be helpful to stay so I asked her what she meant and she told me her birth parents, sorry her mama and papa I guess her parents let her choose those names for them since she didn’t like saying birth parents, would be taking her and Ash in but she was afraid they’d decide they didn’t want them. I ended up telling her a story about you and Madison, Clarke and then she asked me if she was a good mama and when I asked her who she meant she said Madison and the followed it with ‘my mama’. Then she explained it all. She’s scared but it’s understandable all things considered. I think I helped her understand though; at least I hope I did.”</p>
<p>“You did; she seemed more at ease when she left the room than when I came in,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“It’s going to take a lot of adjusting but I think we’ll all be okay and together we will make sure the girls are okay but right now I need you both to help me entertain Aden and Madi because they are demanding that Mommy reenacts her goals for them which means we need you to suit up and play goalie O.”</p>
<p>With that the trio left the room to give the twins the reenactment they craved; they also hoped it would distract them from asking about Madison, Felix, Olivia, Ontari and Ash and their conversation on the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the balcony, Madison, Felix, Olivia were explaining everything to Hope while Ontari sat next to her sister and held her hand to offer comfort to her.</p>
<p>“Ash, remember when you asked me where you and Ontari were going to live now,” Olivia asked once they were all seated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when we came to your house I asked if we’d stay there forever and you told us you had to find out if Mommy and Daddy had a paper saying where they wanted us to live but I still don’t really understand that cause how can Mommy and Daddy have a paper to say where we live when they’re in heaven now and can’t come back,” Ash said clearly confused by the whole situation.</p>
<p>“I guess I didn’t explain it very well. When Mommies and Daddies become Mommies and Daddies they usually get a piece of paper called a will.”</p>
<p>“What’s a will, Livvie,” Ash asked.</p>
<p>“A will is a piece of paper that tells us a lot of things like who Mommies and Daddies want to take care of their children if something happens and they can’t do it themselves.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s like a plan for kids like ‘Tari and me whose Mommy and Daddy get taken away by the bad men?”</p>
<p>“Yes sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Did Mommy and Daddy have one?”</p>
<p>“They did. It took us some time to find it but we did.”</p>
<p>“So, Mommy and Daddy had a plan for us?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ash, they did.”</p>
<p>“’Tari? Did Mommy and Daddy have a plan for us in case the bad men took them away,” Ash asked her sister for confirmation.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they did Ash. Mom and Dad had a plan for us and I think it’s a good one.”</p>
<p>“But, if they had a plan how come the person they picked hasn’t come for us yet?”</p>
<p>“Ash, remember how we told you your parents saved a lot of people when the bad men took them away from us all and made them go to heaven,” Olivia gently asked the five year old.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you said that’s why we couldn’t have a big what did they call it ‘Tari?”</p>
<p>“A funeral to celebrate Mom and Dad’s lives,” Ontari answered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. We couldn’t have a big funeral and we couldn’t tell everyone that your parents were killed doing their jobs because we’re still waiting for the bad men to go in front of the judge. Once that happens and the case is closed we can have a proper funeral, I promise. But, since we couldn’t do that and none of us on the force knew where your parents would have kept their will we didn’t find it until recently and the person who your parents picked to take care of you didn’t know they had passed since we couldn’t announce it.”</p>
<p>“So, they didn’t know so they couldn’t come for us,” Ontari carefully asked.</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>“Where are they then? If they’re supposed to take care of us why aren’t they here with us? Do they not want us,” Ash asked with tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“They do want us, Ash, I promise. We’ve both spent time with them already we just didn’t know it at the time,” Ontari rushed to reassure her sister.</p>
<p>“Really,” Ash asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yes, really,” Ontari confirmed with a smile before subtly turning to look at Madison and Felix and warmly smile at them.</p>
<p>“Where are they right now then,” Ash asked.</p>
<p>“We’re right here sweetie,” Madison said. “I know it’s really confusing right now but I promise we will explain but your parents wanted me to take care of you if they couldn’t so Felix and I are going to do that because we want to take care of you, we want to give you another home and we want you to be part of our family always.”</p>
<p>“But I never met you til today so how did Mommy and Daddy know you to choose you,” Ash asked confused.</p>
<p>Before the adults could formulate an answer that a five year old could understand, Ontari spoke up.</p>
<p>“Do you remember when you came home from school one day and asked me why we don’t look alike?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I asked why you had tan skin and brown hair and green eyes but Mommy and me have pale skin, blond hair and brownish green eyes and Daddy has pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Do you remember why you asked me why we look different?”</p>
<p>“Cause Brian said that siblings looked alike and I said we didn’t look alike and then he told me that meant we weren’t siblings and I got upset and Ms. Fuller told me that we didn’t have to look alike to be siblings but I was crying and she ended up having you come down from your class and you held me and told me you were my sister and nothing would change that.”</p>
<p>“And nothing ever will change that but there is a reason we don’t look alike.”</p>
<p>“There is?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ontari said before looking at Madison, Felix and Olivia and asking, “is it okay if I try to explain it to her first?”</p>
<p>The adults exchanged looks before Madison looked at her daughter and said, “okay sweetheart but we’re here to help explain and answer questions.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ontari replied as she smiled at the trio before turning to look at her very confused sister. “Ash, you know how you were in Mommy’s tummy until you were ready to be born?”</p>
<p>“Yeah cause Mommies keep the babies in their tummies to keep them safe til it’s time for them to be born; that’s what Mommy and Daddy said when I asked.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and that’s right but not all babies are in their Mom’s tummy before they’re born.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean,” Ash asked with a confused head tilt.</p>
<p>“Sometimes mommies and daddies aren’t able to raise their baby so they let someone else who really wants to be a mommy or daddy raise their baby so they have the best life they can, it’s called adoption,” Ontari tried to explain to her sister.</p>
<p>“I’m confused. Livvie, you’re a grownup so have you heard of a…ad…adoption,” Ash asked as she sounded out the word adoption.</p>
<p>“I have. Adoption is just what your sister said it is. Sometimes parents can’t keep their baby but they want them to have a good life so they let someone else adopt their baby and become the baby’s mom or dad and raise them so they have a good life.”</p>
<p>“But, mommies are supposed to keep their babies in their tummies so how can a mommy be a mommy is she didn’t have the baby in her tummy?”</p>
<p>“I know this is hard to understand Ash, but you don’t have to share DNA, that’s the stuff that helps you look like your family and makes you you, to be a family. What makes you a family is the love you share for each other,” Olivia tried to explain but she could tell Ash was still confused.</p>
<p>“Ash, you know how we said that Indra and I are sisters,” Madison asked the girl.</p>
<p>“Yeah and you even look alike.”</p>
<p>“That’s right we do. We look alike because we share DNA because our mom carried us both in her tummy until we were born but Indra and I also have a brother but he doesn’t look like us.”</p>
<p>Doing her confused head tilt once more Ash asked, “your mommy carried him in her tummy too though, right?”</p>
<p>“No she didn’t. Indra and I do not share DNA with our brother Marcus. Marcus was adopted by our parents but he’s just as much my brother as Indra is my sister.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand how that’s possible.”</p>
<p>“Well, like a lot of kids, Marcus’ biological parents, the ones her got his DNA from like you got yours from your parents, couldn’t take care of him so our parents adopted him as their child. When they did that he became just as much their child as Indra and me because they loved us all the same. You see, our parents chose to have Indra and I but they also chose to accept Marcus as their son so he became an equal member of our family even though we don’t share DNA and don’t look alike. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Um…maybe?”</p>
<p>Softly chuckling Madison said, “why don’t you tell me what you think it means and I’ll tell you if you’re on the right track.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Sometimes mommies and daddies can’t keep their baby so they let someone who can and will love them lots raise the baby and that makes the baby adopted but an adopted baby is loved the same as one the mommy carries in her tummy and cause love makes a family not that DNA stuff you guys keep talking about it doesn’t matter if a baby is adopted or comes from the mommy’s tummy cause they’re both the mommy and daddy’s baby cause they love them the same. Is that right?”</p>
<p>“It is. So, Ash is my brother Marcus just as much my brother as Indra is my sister even though he’s adopted?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re both your siblings cause you love them the same just like your mommy and daddy do so it doesn’t matter that you don’t look alike,” Ash said confidently.</p>
<p>“That’s right. You’re such a smart girl for understanding that already,” Madison praised the girl which caused her to beam with pride.</p>
<p>“Thank you. But, I don’t get how adoption and you two taking care of us goes together,” Ash confessed as she motioned between Madison and Felix.</p>
<p>“Ash, it goes together because Mom and Dad adopted me, that’s why we look different. When you’d hear me, Mom and Dad talking about my mama and papa we weren’t talking about Mom and Dad, we were talking about my birth parents, the ones I got my DNA from,” Ontari gently told her sister.</p>
<p>“Y…you’re adopted,” Ash asked clearly shocked.</p>
<p>“I am but I’m still your sister and I always will be, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay but I’m still confused about everything.”</p>
<p>“We know you are sweetheart. What your sister is trying to tell you is that your mom and dad listed me as the person they wanted to take care of you guys if something happened to them because I’m Ontari’s birth mother, I’m the one who carried her in my tummy, and Felix is her birth father.”</p>
<p>“But, you’re not my birth mommy and daddy so what’s going to happen to me,” Ash asked suddenly afraid as tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>Seeing how afraid the little girl became, Felix was immediately on his knees in front of Ash and held her hands as he attempted to soothe her.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, I know you don’t really know us yet but I promise you, Madison and I are not going to separate you and Ontari. Yes, we are her birth parents and not yours but when your parents found out they were expecting you, they asked Madison if she’d take care of you too so that you and Ontari were never split up and she agreed immediately. Madison and I are going to take care of you both forever and you both will always have a home with us; we will always love you both and we will do everything in our power to never leave you,” Felix tried to assure the girl.</p>
<p>“You’re going to take me too? Both of you,” Ash asked looking at both Felix and Madison as the tears began to fall as she could no longer hold them in.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re going to take care of both of you. Your mom and dad loved Ontari as if she was their biological child and we will love you as if you were ours too. You are Ontari’s sister and we would never ever separate you two. Felix and I know we can never replace your mom and dad and we don’t want to replace them but we will always love you and support you. No matter what Felix and I will be there for both of you, I promise,” Madison said as she joined Felix in front of Ash.</p>
<p>“Are they really going to take care of us both ‘Tari,” Ash asked her sister for confirmation.</p>
<p>“Yes, they are. They’re going to take care of us both,” Ontari said as she wrapped her little sister in a tight hug.</p>
<p>When the hug broke, Ash looked at Madison and Felix who were still kneeling in front of her with tear tracks staining her cheeks. Instinctually, Madison reached out and wiped the still wet tear tracks before pulling the girl into a hug. After their hug broke a few moments later, Ash innocently looked at Madison and Felix and asked, “so since ‘Tari was in your tummy and I wasn’t but we’re gonna live with you now does that mean I’m adopted now?”</p>
<p>“Kind of, yes. If you both want us to formally adopt you one day we will but your mom and dad will always be your mom and dad but that’s something we can talk about later.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We are going to live with you guys though right? Like you’re not gonna just leave us somewhere else?”</p>
<p>“No, Ash, Madison and I will not leave you. You are going to live with us here in Polis but we thought it might be easier for you and Ontari if you stayed at Olivia’s house the rest of this week but spent the days with us so we can all get to know each other more and you both can spend time with the rest of our family; then, if you feel comfortable we thought you could officially move in over the weekend. We want this to be a smooth transition but we also want you both to be comfortable,” Felix said as he and Madison moved to sit in their seats once more.</p>
<p>“Okay. I think I’d like to get to know you more before living with you. Is that okay with you, ‘Tari?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is. I think it’ll be nice for us to get to know you guys and the rest of the family before we live with you full-time. Is that okay with you Olivia?”</p>
<p>“It’s more than okay with me kiddo.”</p>
<p>“Madison,” Ash asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetie?”</p>
<p>“What do ‘Tari and I call you and Felix? Do we call you mommy and daddy now,” Ash asked nervously.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to call us mom or dad now, or ever, if you don’t want. For now, you can call us Madison and Felix but if sometime in the future you want to call us the names Ontari used when talking about us to your mom and dad you can or if you want to call us something else you can do that too. We want you girls to be comfortable with whatever you call us, that’s the most important thing.”</p>
<p>“For now then I’ll call you Madison and Felix. I don’t know if I’ll ever want to call you anything else but I like Madison and Felix,” Ash said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“I know I told you guys that you’re my mama and papa, and you are, but for now I’d like to stick to Madison and Felix too. I think one day I’ll want to call you mama and papa regularly but it’s too soon for me to be comfortable calling you guys those names,” Ontari said nervously.</p>
<p>“And that’s okay. We want you both to be comfortable and if you decide you only want to call us Felix and Madison for the rest of your lives that’s okay too,” Felix promised the girls.</p>
<p>Seeing the girls smile at that caused all three adults to smile too. After a few moments of silence, Ontari broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Can you guys tell us more about the rest of the family? I know we met everyone in there,” Ontari said as she pointed towards the apartment, “but we don’t really know much about them overall.”</p>
<p>“Of course! We can tell you anything you want to know,” Madison quickly told her daughter.</p>
<p>“I’m going to let you guys bond some alone but if you need me, I’ll be in the apartment with everyone else, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Livvie,” Ash said.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ontari echoed.</p>
<p>Once Olivia had gone back into the apartment, the group of four sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before anyone spoke.</p>
<p>“You said you wanted to know about our family. Did you girls want to ask us questions or would you rather Felix and I tell you a bit about each person and how they’re related to us then you can ask questions if you want,” Madison kindly asked the girls.</p>
<p>“I’d like to hear a bit about them then ask questions,” Ontari said.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Ash echoed.</p>
<p>“Alright then. Well, I guess I’ll start with my side of the family. As you know Indra is my sister…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Madison and Felix had finally finished telling the girls about everyone in their family, including their parents and Gustus. When they finished talking about everyone, the group fell into a comfortable silence while the girls thought over everything they had just learned and mulled the information over to decide if they had any questions to ask. After a minute, Ash decided to ask a question.</p>
<p>“I know ‘Tari came from your tummy so she’s your baby like how I’m Mommy’s baby cause I came from her tummy but Clarke didn’t come from your tummy but you love her like a mommy loves a baby that comes from their tummy right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I love Clarke just as much as I’d love her if I had carried her in my tummy but the fact that she didn’t come from my tummy doesn’t make her any less my child. No matter what Clarke will always be a daughter to me. But, Ash, coming from a woman’s tummy isn’t what makes the baby a mommy or daddy’s baby, love is what does. So, no matter what you and Ontari call us, you both will always be our kids in mine in Felix’s eyes. And just because we see you as our kids doesn’t mean your mom and dad stop being your mom and dad because they will always be your mom and dad,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“So, ‘Tari and me can have multiple people that love us like mommies and daddies love their kids like how Clarke has her mommy and you plus her daddy and like how Lexa has her mommy and daddy plus Nyko,” Ash asked for clarification.</p>
<p>“Exactly. You’re such a smart girl, Ash. Do either of you have any other questions?”</p>
<p>“Should we be calling Indra and Nyko ‘aunt’ and ‘uncle’ or can we call them by their names,” Ontari asked.</p>
<p>“If you’re comfortable calling them your aunt and uncle then you can do that but if you’d prefer to call them by their names right now that’s okay too. We want you both to be comfortable with us so always call us what you’re most comfortable with,” Madison assured both girls.</p>
<p>“Okay. One last question, well it’s two really. First, do they all know about me, you know how you’re my mama and papa, and do they know that you guys are going to be taking care of us? Second, will we get to spend with Aden, Madi and Hope and all the babies when they’re born regularly? I know they’re all younger than me but I really like being around the twins and Hope is such a cute baby and we’ve never had cousins before and…”</p>
<p>“Ontari, breathe, it’s okay. Yes, you will get to regularly spend time with all the kids. We were serious when we told you we’re going to look for a house a little closer to them so you can see them more often,” Felix reassured his daughter.</p>
<p>“Plus, we do a full family dinner at least a couple times a week. Our family is very close and I know they’re all going to love you,” Madison began, “and to answer your first question, they don’t all know but Felix and I are going to tell everyone tonight; we wanted to make sure you both know and that we had a chance to talk before we told everyone. You two deserved to know first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that makes sense and I’m glad we’ll get to spend time all together.”</p>
<p>“I have one more question,” Ash shyly asked.</p>
<p>“What is it; you can ask us anything, always,” Felix said.</p>
<p>“When we come to live at your house for good will ‘Tari and I have our own rooms or will we share one?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have your own rooms but if you want to share we won’t stop you from doing that,” Madison said with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“We had our own rooms at our house with Mommy and Daddy but we have to share at Livvie’s but I’d like my own room again. Can we decorate our rooms,” Ash asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Of course you can. We’ll take you both to our house this week so you can see your rooms then we can go to the store and get whatever you want to decorate or if there’s something from your rooms at your old house you want we can ask Olivia if we can take those things from the house,” Madison told the girls.</p>
<p>“Okay…I’m happy you guys are gonna take care of us, you’re really nice,” Ash said shyly after a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you’re going to take care of us too,” Ontari quietly admitted after a moment.</p>
<p>“We’re happy to take care of you too,” Madison assured.</p>
<p>“We’re so happy to take of you,” Felix echoed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Olivia reentered the living room, she was greeted by the scene of Madi and Aden reenacting practically every goal of the US’ game against Canada earlier in the day. The twins were taking on the roles of the US team members while Lincoln and Anya were alternating playing the Canadian keeper. Before she could become too engrossed in the scene before her though, she was greeted by Lexa and Clarke.</p>
<p>“Hey, is everything going okay out there,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s going better than I expected it would. Ash didn’t really understand the whole concept of adoption but I think she gets it now, at least as much as a five year old can. She didn’t think Madison and Felix were going to take her too though, but she understands now. They wanted to know more about all of you so I thought I’d give them a little privacy.”</p>
<p>“I know it’ll be an adjustment period but I think they’ll be okay. It’s clear how much they love both those girls already and we’ll all be here for them too,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“I have no doubt about that; it’s clear you all are very close and they need to feel close to family right now more than ever,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“We’ll do everything we can to support them,” Lexa said confidently.</p>
<p>“I know we don’t know each other that well but I have a gut feeling about you all and I just know you’ll all be there for the girls and love them. Things can only get better from here on out for the girls.”</p>
<p>As Lexa and Clarke nodded their heads in agreement all three women had no doubt that despite the tough road ahead things would only improve for Ontari and Ash going forward. Clarke and Lexa also knew, that despite the terrible circumstances, their family was about to filled with even more love, and they couldn’t wait to properly welcome Ontari and Ash into the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know there wasn't a lot of Clexa content in this one but we will get Clexa family content in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Chapter 134</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those celebrating today, I hope you have a very Happy Easter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before rejoining their family, Madison and Felix had asked the girls if they wanted to be present for them telling those who didn’t already know about everything concerning them. They didn’t want to overwhelm the girls but they also didn’t want them to think they were ashamed that Ontari was their biological child or that they’d be the legal guardians for both of them. Ontari and Ash though were just excited to have a family again after feeling so alone since their parents’ deaths so they said they would like to be present when the rest of their newly found family was told.</p><p>Once it had been decided that the girls would be present when the rest of the family was told, Felix discreetly went into the apartment and ushered Olivia back onto the balcony. When they told her the plan she said she felt that this was something they should do together as a family and asked if the girls would be okay with spending the rest of the evening alone with Madison, Felix and the rest of their family. Ontari was quick to agree to that idea but Ash was a little nervous; after Olivia promised that she’d pick them up at 8pm so they could go back to her house to sleep Ash relaxed and quickly agreed to spending time alone with their newly found family. Before Olivia excused herself though, they made plans for the following day. Olivia would bring the girls to Madison’s house at 8am and they’d all eat breakfast together before Olivia left to let the girls spend quality time with Madison and Felix for the day. With plans for the remainder of the day and the following day set, Olivia quietly excused herself and the group of four went to rejoin everyone in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>When they rejoined the group, it was around 4pm and Indra was just getting ready to begin preparing dinner but naturally she asked the kids if they wanted to help and they all eagerly nodded their heads. Indra had decided on flatbread pizzas for dinner, to pair well with the chocolate mousse with fresh raspberries on top she had prepared that morning and currently had in Lexa and Clarke’s refrigerator. Given the size of their group, each child was able to select the toppings for one pizza. Thankfully, everyone in their group had no food allergies and were not picky eaters, although they all agreed no anchovies on any of the pizzas. Aden decided he wanted to make a buffalo chicken flatbread pizza because he liked buffalo chicken and knew his mama really liked buffalo chicken while pregnant with the triplets. Madi had wanted a barbecue chicken flatbread pizza but wanted it to be different than regular BBQ chicken so Indra suggested an Asian BBQ flatbread, which Madi quickly agreed too. Ontari meanwhile, asked if she could make a Greek flatbread because it turned out that Greek food and Greek inspired dishes were favorites of her parents and she and Ash hadn’t had any Greek dishes since they passed. Ash however, turned out to be a veggie lover and decided on a massive veggie flatbread with baby spinach, green peppers, yellow peppers, red peppers, red onion, cherry tomatoes, black olives, artichokes and mozzarella, provolone and feta cheese. Madison and Felix were quick to help Ontari and Ash make theirs while Nyko and Abby helped the twins. Indra meanwhile, made two additional flatbreads to ensure there was plenty to eat, especially with Clarke, Luna and Raven all being pregnant. For her additional flatbreads one was a simple four cheese one while the other was a more traditional meat lovers with pepperoni, sausage, bacon and ham.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While the kids were making dinner with the grandparent squad, that would soon need a new name as Madison and Felix were parents too now, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Anya and Raven were in the living room discussing Lincoln and Luna’s upcoming wedding.</p><p>“I know I’ve been hyper focused on the Olympics but how’s the wedding planning coming,” Lexa asked her brother and Luna.</p><p>“It’s going well. Obviously, we had a few things decided pretty much immediately after getting engaged but we have most things taken care of now, I think,” Luna said with a smile.</p><p>“Wait, you two have actually solidified plans already,” Anya asked clearly shocked.</p><p>“Oh! Crap, sorry Ahn, everything got so crazy after our engagement I guess we never did really fill you and Raven in. I’m sorry; we didn’t mean not keep you in the loop,” Lincoln apologized.</p><p>“Linc, it’s okay. I know things got crazy there and then there was the hearing and the Olympics started right after so tell us now what you’ve got planned so far.”</p><p>“Well, we decided to get married on June 13th and Mom has agreed to let us use the backyard at her house for the ceremony. She’s landscaped the backyard into such a beautiful garden with the gazebo in the middle so we thought it would be perfect for us. Plus, with it being so close we don’t have to worry about making anyone travel, especially since Clarke could have the triplets anytime between July and August. Mom offered to hold the reception at the house as well but Luna and I were hoping we could have the reception at the gallery if that’s okay with you, Clarke,” Lincoln asked his sister-in-law.</p><p>“You guys want to have your wedding reception at my gallery,” Clarke asked in disbelief.</p><p>“We do. We may have technically met a few times at school but we really connected at the gallery the day we all met to decorate for your exhibition and we kind of see that day as the true start to our relationship; so, if you’re willing we’d really like to have our reception there,” Luna explained.</p><p>“I’d be honored to have your reception at the gallery,” Clarke said teary-eyed.</p><p>“Babe, don’t cry,” Lexa cooed as she pulled Clarke into her side and kissed her temple.</p><p>“I’m just so touched that you’d want to have your reception at my gallery and it’s just so romantic why you want to have it there just like it’s so sweet why you picked June 13th as your wedding day,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Why did you guys choose June 13th,” Raven asked curiously.</p><p>“June 13th is the anniversary of when I met my dad. My biological father was never in the picture so my stepdad, who has only ever been just dad to me, is the only dad I had. He chose to be my father the second he met me and since he’s no longer with us and can’t be there to walk me down the aisle, getting married on the anniversary of when I met him feels right. It also makes it feel like he’ll be there with us still in a way,” Luna explained.</p><p>“I may not have ever met your dad, but he clearly raised you right. He showed you what true unconditional love is and you showed your understanding of that when you accepted this one here as your daughter immediately, no questions asked,” Octavia said as she looked down at her little girl in her arms.</p><p>“He was the best dad and I know he would be proud of me. He used to tell me that one day I’d understand what he meant when he said there were no words to adequately describe how much he loved me and he was right because the second you brought our daughter in mine and Lincoln’s lives I understood because there are no words to adequately describe how much I love Hope. Which kind of brings us to something else Lincoln and I have decided on for the wedding,” Luna said as she wiped the few tears that had fallen.</p><p>“What else did you decide,” Octavia asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, we have pretty much figured out our wedding party. Clarke is going to be my maid of honor, Madi is going to be the flower girl and Aden is going to be the ring bearer; but we also want Hope to be part of the ceremony too so I was hoping you’d agree to be a bridesmaid Octavia and that Hope could be a junior bridesmaid, if you were willing to carry her. I was also hoping you’d be a bridesmaid too Raven. I know all of this may sound strange but we really want all of our family involved in our wedding,” Luna said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.</p><p>“When has this family ever done anything the way societal norms say we should,” Lincoln asked with a chuckle as Octavia sat slack jawed in complete disbelief that Luna would want her to be part of their wedding.</p><p>After the chuckles died down from Lincoln’s statement, Octavia finally looked at the couple and said, “you really want me to be a bridesmaid too? I’m sure another member of your wedding party would be willing to hold Hope so she can be part of the ceremony if you wanted.”</p><p>“Octavia, I know our situation isn’t normal but who needs normal when we’ve built this amazing family in such a relatively short period of time. We share a child and I’d like to think that we’ve quickly become friends so if you’re willing I’d really like you to be a bridesmaid, not just Hope.”</p><p>Hearing Luna’s heartfelt words, Octavia couldn’t help but smile before nodding her head and finally getting out a simple, “yes”, before moving to hug her friend, while being mindful of their daughter between them.</p><p>Once Octavia had returned to her seat after electing to place Hope in the portable crib, the group quickly got back to discussing the wedding.</p><p>“For the record, I’m totally down for being a bridesmaid and I’m touched that you’d think of them,” Raven said.</p><p>“I’m so glad you feel that way. I can’t imagine getting married without all of you involved in the ceremony,” Luna confessed.</p><p>“And we’re all happy to be involved however we can. Have you figured out who’s going to conduct the ceremony and who’s standing up for you Lincoln,” Raven asked.</p><p>“Well, Lexa’s going to conduct the ceremony; we already got her ordained online and everything,” Lincoln said with a smile.</p><p>“That sounds great but I figured you’d ask Lexa to be your best man so who’s filling that role,” Anya asked her brother.</p><p>“I um…was actually hoping you would. I know we didn’t always have the best relationship but we’ve worked on it a lot and I feel like we’re closer than ever and I’d really like it if you would stand up for me,” Lincoln nervously admitted.</p><p>“Really,” Anya asked as she felt herself growing emotional.</p><p>“Yes really. So, will you do it?”</p><p>“Of course, I will! You have got to let me throw you a proper bachelor party though. Lexa denied me that so please don’t deny me too,” Anya pleaded.</p><p>“We already discussed this and agreed we can have separate bachelor and bachelorette parties but nothing too crazy please; I need him sober for our wedding day okay?”</p><p>“You got it Luna. But wait, if Luna has Clarke, Raven, O and Hope standing up for her are you having any other groomsmen?”</p><p>“I originally was going to ask Bellamy since we had become close but now I was thinking of asking Murphy. I know he’s kinda ghosted us during the Olympics but I think he just doesn’t know how to handle everything and doesn’t want to do anything that could distract Lexa from the games but I am close to him too. I also plan to ask Pops; he may be one of our dads but he’s the man I’m closest too and it feels right to have him stand up with me on my wedding day.”</p><p>“I think it’s a great idea. Murphy is still family and like you said you’re close to him. And honestly, I’d have been surprised if you didn’t ask Pops to stand up for you on your wedding day,” Lexa said as Clarke, Octavia, Anya and Raven nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I’m glad you all feel that way. Hopefully they both agree. That reminds me, I made an appointment to look at tuxes on the 27th at 10am and Luna has an appointment to look for her dress and bridesmaid dresses then as well. We thought that would give you time to celebrate and process however the Olympics end but still give enough time to have things altered if need be.”</p><p>“I think that’s perfect,” Lexa said as the others once again nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Good,” Lincoln began before being interrupted by his mother.</p><p>“The pizzas are baking and should be ready in about twenty minutes,” Indra said.</p><p>“Whatcha talkin about,” Aden asked cheerfully as he, Madi, Ontari and Ash moved to sit on the rug facing the adults.</p><p>“We were just talking about Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna’s wedding that’s coming up soon,” Clarke told her son.</p><p>“Cool! I can’t wait to be the ring bearer,” Aden said.</p><p>“And I’m excited to be the flower girl,” Madi added.</p><p>“We’re so happy you guys are excited to be in the wedding,” Luna said with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>“When are you getting married,” Ontari quietly asked.</p><p>“June 13th, so in just under a month,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“Wow, that’s soon. Do you have a theme? In the movies, they always have a theme,” Ontari said.</p><p>“We’re getting married in Indra’s backyard since it’s a smaller wedding with just our family and close friends so we’re going with a more nature and forest type theme because of the trees surrounding the yard and the gardens in it,” Luna explained.</p><p>“That sounds pretty,” Ash said.</p><p>“It is. You should see the garden our grandma has, it’s so pretty and there’s even a gazebo,” told Ash.</p><p>“It does sound nice. Our mom had a garden in our backyard too. It had a lot of colorful flowers in it and she would let us water them and help her keep it looking nice. I miss gardening with her,” Ontari confessed.</p><p>“Is gardening something you’d like to do again sometime,” Madison asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I really liked doing it.”</p><p>“So did I! I liked getting to pick which new flowers to plant the best,” Ash added.</p><p>“Grandma lets us help her with her garden too and Nana has a big garden at her house too that she lets us help with,” Aden told the girls.</p><p>“You have a garden,” Ontari asked Madison hopefully knowing that the twins called Madison ‘nana’.</p><p>“I do. Gardening is a favorite hobby of mine.”</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Ontari said with a smile while hoping that Madison would let her help with her garden too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The group were finishing their pizzas when Madison and Felix decided it was time to fill everyone in on the new additions to their family. To say they were nervous to tell everyone was an understatement. Madison had never told Indra about having a daughter and she was afraid her sister would react poorly due to being hurt that she never told her; she was also afraid that not everyone would be as accepting of Ontari and Ash as those who already knew were. Felix meanwhile was also worried about how those who didn’t already know would react. Like Madison, he was especially worried about Indra’s reaction.</p><p>With a final glance at each other, a comforting hand squeeze and exchanging encouraging smiles with the girls, Madison and Felix nodded and knew it was time to tell everyone the truth.</p><p>“Everyone, Madison and I have some news to share with you all,” Felix began.</p><p>It took a moment, but sensing the seriousness in Felix’s tone the table quieted and everyone focused on him and Madison.</p><p>“I’m sure you all noticed that I left the box abruptly today but what you don’t know is why. When Clarke called, and told us about the girls she didn’t give us any specific information about them so when I arrived and was introduced to them I was shocked to see that I already knew them. I haven’t actively been in their lives but I’ve known Ontari and Ash since before they were born. When Ontari was born, her parents asked if I’d be her legal guardian in the event something happened to them and I agreed immediately. Then when they found out they were expecting Ash, they asked if I would be willing to be her legal guardian as well and I agreed without a second thought. Since Jason and Sarah’s names were never publicly released and the will wasn’t found until recently, I didn’t know they had passed until I walked into the box and saw the girls,” Madison began before being interrupted by Indra.</p><p>“How did you know their parents and why did they ask you to be their legal guardian,” Indra asked, clearly confused but also trying to figure out what it was that her sister wasn’t telling them.</p><p>“It won’t just be me acting as their legal guardian; Felix will be as well.”</p><p>“How is that even possible,” Indra asked as she interrupted her sister again.</p><p>“Indra, please let us explain before you comment. Everything will make much more sense if you let us fully explain first,” Felix pleaded with his sister-in-law.</p><p>“Fine,” Indra huffed.</p><p>Looking at Ontari and Ash and sharing a sweet smile with them, Madison turned back the group and said, “I’m Ontari’s birth mother, that’s how it’s possible.” Gasps were heard from those who didn’t already know the truth while those who did know smiled encouragingly at Madison. “Ontari was conceived out of love the night before Felix left to go overseas,” Madison continued before anyone could interrupt her. “When I found out I was pregnant, I wrote to Felix immediately but he never got the letter until he was finally able to come back stateside and his employer gave it to him. I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to raise my child if Felix wasn’t involved so I left Polis during my pregnancy. I had decided I wanted to raise my child but when word reached me that Felix was missing and then presumed dead I was not in a good place and just knew I couldn’t give my child everything they deserved so I made the decision to allow my child to be adopted and ultimately, I selected Jason and Sarah to adopt my child. When Ontari was born, they let me name her and asked me to be her legal guardian as they didn’t have any family. Ever since then they sent me pictures and updates regularly and after Ash’s birth they included pictures and updates on her as well. I also sent gifts and little things for the girls through the years. We were planning to formally introduce me to Ontari on her birthday this year but circumstances out of our control have obviously changed that.”</p><p>The room was silent as those who didn’t already know began to process the information while Madison, Felix, Ontari and Ash were visibly nervous as they waited to see how everyone reacted. After a few moments though, Abby was surprisingly the one to break the silence.</p><p>“First, I know the circumstances are less than ideal but congratulations on now having two beautiful little girls. Second, I’m confused as to how Felix will also be their legal guardian.”</p><p>“After Madison explained everything to me when I followed her out of the box we spoke with Olivia privately and told her who we were. After that we had a really good conversation about everything we need to do legally for the guardianship to take effect and one of the things she told us was that because of how the will was written Felix could have guardianship as well if he wanted it. The will read, ‘we entrust the natural parents of Ontari Rose Jameson, with legal guardianship of Ontari Rose Jameson and Ash Marie Jameson in the event that we, Jason Alexander Jameson and Sarah Juliet Jameson, are unable to care for our children due to death, incapacity or any other reason. The natural parents of Ontari Rose Jameson are Madison Elizabeth Kane and Felix Julian Woods. In the event that one of the above natural parents is confirmed to be deceased or believed to be deceased then the surviving natural parent shall be award legal guardianship.’ So, because of how they worded the clause all Madison and I have to do is go down to the Family Court Clerk Offices on Monday and provide proof of our identities and sign some paperwork and we will officially be their legal guardians,” Felix explained.</p><p>“Before you ask, Jason and Sarah obviously knew Felix was presumed dead but they always insisted on wording the will the way they did on the off chance that it would turn out he was alive. Since we believed him to be dead though, I never paid much attention to the wording but now that we have Felix back, I’m grateful that they worded the clause the way they did,” Madison explained.</p><p>The room was silent as those who didn’t already know tried to process the news. Madison and Felix could see Indra going through a variety of emotions from anger and confusion to sadness and hurt while Nyko seemed to just be processing. Abby meanwhile had a small smile on her face while Lincoln, Anya, Luna and Raven clearly didn’t know what to think. Clarke, Lexa and Octavia, who already knew, were naturally smiling warmly at the new family of four. The expressions Madison and Felix cared most about though were those belonging to Ontari and Ash who were both sporting small but slightly nervous smiles; Madison and Felix could tell the girls were nervous they wouldn’t be accepted but Madison and Felix had faith in their family…that was until Indra opened her mouth of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be up tomorrow and I promise there will be some pure fluff in it. As always, thank you for reading and continuing to support this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Chapter 135</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y…you knew? You knew my sister had a child and didn’t tell me,” Indra asked as she looked at Lexa, the hurt and betrayal clear in her eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t our place to tell you and we knew they were going to tell you today anyway,” Lexa answered before turning to look at Ontari and Ash. “We didn’t tell anyone not because we’re ashamed of you or don’t want you two in our family, we just wanted Madison and Felix to have the time they needed to spend some time with you and tell everyone once you all were ready for that. Clarke, Octavia and I are all so happy to have you as part of our family and I know everyone else will be too once the shock wears off.”</p><p>“Mommy? Mama? Are Ontari and Ash really part of our family now,” Aden asked hopefully.</p><p>“They are. Ontari and Ash are your cousins, just like Hope is and just like River and Elio will be once they’re born,” Lexa explained to her son.</p><p>“Really,” Madi asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, really. How do you two feel about having two more cousins,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“This is awesome,” Aden exclaimed.</p><p>“So good,” Madi echoed before she and Aden scrambled out of their seats and rushed to Ontari and Ash’s chairs so they could hug their new cousins who quickly hugged them back.</p><p>When the kids ended their hug, all four were smiling widely, clearly happy with the knowledge that they were now cousins. Seeing the kids all smiling and so happy made the rest of the table smile, all except Indra who was now only looking hurt with a tinge of anger still in her eyes.</p><p>“So, the three of you knew but you didn’t think your own sister deserved too know?”</p><p>“Indra, Madison and Felix didn’t tell us. I figured it out on my own based on similarities I saw between Ontari and Lexa primarily and things I knew because of my relationship with Madison. Once Ontari told us her birthday that sealed the deal for me and then I told Lexa. Madison overheard us talking and confirmed it. No one was trying to actively keep this from you.”</p><p>“Clarke, that may be but what about you Octavia? Did you find out about another member of my family and decide to keep their existence from my family?”</p><p>Octavia was clearly taken aback by Indra’s reaction but instead of getting angry about having her past transgressions thrown in her face she just looked sad and hurt. Turning so she could look Ontari and Ash in the eyes she softly said, “I would never try to hide you from your family. I am so happy you are part of this group just like my little girl is. It’s clear that I’m not considered family by the head of this family but I love you both and am so happy to know you. If you ever need anything, I’ll be there for you and you both are always welcome to come see Hope and play with her when she’s old enough. Everyone else, I’m going to head out; this is clearly a family matter and I don’t want to intrude when I’m not considered family by everyone. It’s getting late too so I’m going to take Hope with me so her bedtime routine isn’t disturbed. Ontari, Ash, Aden and Madi you all did a wonderful job making dinner. I love you all and I’ll see you soon,” Octavia finished saying before standing and walking around the table so she could get her, only pausing when she reached Indra and leaning in enough to whisper into her ear, low enough so that only Indra heard her, “I knew it couldn’t be as easy as it has been but I never expected you to throw my past in my face like that especially after knowing why I did what I did in the past. I knew the truth because Ontari accidentally told me while she was worrying she wouldn’t be accepted and loved forever and I told her she would be. I hope you start truly seeing me for who I am and not what he made me into.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Octavia was out of earshot, Madison rounded on her sister.</p><p>“Indra, I know you’re hurt I didn’t tell you but it was never out of malice. I was alone when I found out I was pregnant and then I thought Felix was dead and I was not in a good place and I knew it was not in my child’s best interest to be raised by me at that time and I also couldn’t imagine raising my child without Felix. I know I could have told you but you and Gus would have insisted on temporarily taking my child and raising her until I was ready but that was not what was best for my child. She deserved to be raised in a home with parents who loved her and were not going to make her ask why mommy was sad all the time or wasn’t present for her all the time. I did what I felt was best for my child and I can never regret allowing Jason and Sarah to adopt Ontari because they were fantastic parents to her and gave her a great life and an amazing little sister. I know you may not agree with my choices but I made the best decision I could for my child just as you have always made the best decisions you could for yours,” Madison told her sister, the conviction clear in her voice.</p><p>“Madison? Did me talking to Octavia earlier make her leave? I don’t want her to leave; she was nice to me and told me everything would be okay cause you’d never leave me and would always love me,” Ontari asked clearly afraid that she was the reason Octavia was currently in the twins’ bedroom gathering Hope’s things so they could leave.</p><p>“No sweetheart, you talking to Octavia isn’t why she’s leaving. You know how sometimes you and Ash have disagreements,” Madison asked her daughter.</p><p>“Yeah. Mom and Dad would always make us talk it out then apologize and seal the apology with a hug so we know we really forgive each other.”</p><p>“Well, Octavia had a disagreement with our family and it just took her by surprise to have it brought up when she thought she had been forgiven. Felix and I are so glad you felt comfortable enough talking to Octavia about everything and we’re even happier that she was able to help you work through your fears and we hope you come to know that you can come to any of us to talk about anything at any time. I know it can be upsetting when family members have disagreements but Octavia is still your family like we told you. We consider her your cousin but if you want her to be your Aunty instead or just Octavia, that’s fine too,” Madison softly told her daughter.</p><p>“I think she’s our aunty. We never had aunties and uncles before and she’s a grownup so it’s weird if she’s our cousin cause you’re supposed to be able to play with your cousins like how we play with Aden and Madi,” Ash said.</p><p>“Then she can be your aunty if that’s what you want,” Felix assured the girl which caused both Ash and Ontari to smile.</p><p>After a moment Ontari looked thoughtfully at Indra and broke the silence.</p><p>“When my mom and dad told me I was adopted it was hard to hear cause I didn’t really get what it meant and I was hurt that I didn’t always know something that was about me while they knew. It’s not a good feeling when other people know things that deal with your life no matter how big or small. One day a kid at school made fun of me for being adopted and I got really mad at my mom when she picked me up from school because I decided that if I knew sooner I’d have been ready to deal with that kid. My parents told me I was adopted as soon as I could understand that they chose to be my parents and could not love me any more if I had been theirs biologically but I was still upset that I didn’t just always know. My mom took me for ice cream and we talked about my feelings and then she reminded me why I didn’t just always know. I felt better after we talked and then we hugged and I wasn’t mad anymore. If you had a disagreement with Aunt Octavia…I do like the sound of that Aunt Octavia, yeah I like it…anyway if you had a disagreement maybe you should talk to her like my mom talked to me then hug so you feel better.”</p><p>Everyone was stunned silent listening to Ontari’s very thoughtful and mature look at the situation. Madison and Felix in particular were smiling proudly, both so proud of their daughter for saying what she said to Indra, despite not really knowing the woman yet.</p><p>“Mom, I know you have a hard time dealing with things being kept from you, especially when it has to do with your family but throwing the past in her face like that wasn’t right. She went through something terrible that caused what happened to happen but she came out the other side of that stronger and so committed to our family. She showed that commitment today by being there for Ontari when she needed her and allowing Aunt Madison and Uncle Felix to tell all of us when they were ready and after they had time to make sure the girls were okay with everything. I think you should seriously listen to what Ontari just said and go talk to her before she leaves this apartment; you never got to talk to her one-on-one like most of us did so I think you need this just as much as she does even if neither of you realizes it,” Lincoln said gently yet firmly after a moment leaving no confusion about his dislike over Indra’s words towards Octavia.</p><p>“It just hurts to know that this entire time we thought Felix was gone there was a piece of him out there and I didn’t know. I guess I’m probably feeling like you were when you got mad at your mom that day, Ontari. Thank you for telling me about that sweetie. Sometimes even adults forget that we need to talk about our disagreements and what upsets us if we want to fix things and I forgot that. I’m going to take your advice and talk to Octavia,” Indra said as she began to rise from her seat. She made it a few steps away from the table before she turned and looked at Ontari and Ash once more. “I know I haven’t said it yet but I’m very happy to have you both as part of our family. I’ve never been an aunt before and I’m looking forward to spoiling you both like every good aunt should,” Indra said with a genuine smile and wink before making her way into the twins’ bedroom where Octavia still was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Octavia entered the twins’ bedroom and began packing her daughter’s things back into her diaper bag she couldn’t help but allow a few tears to fall. Logically, she knew that Indra was just upset that her own sister never confided in her about her pregnancy and child much like she knows Bellamy was hurt that he wasn’t told about her own pregnancy and child until after her birth, although she had attempted to tell him and everyone beforehand. Despite knowing Indra was simply hurt at the situation, it hurt to have her past thrown in her face especially when she thought Indra had forgiven her like everyone else. Succumbing to her hurt feelings over Indra’s words, and the reminder of her past it caused, Octavia sat on the floor and let the tears freely flow, forgetting her task of packing Hope’s things so they could go home for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia was still sitting on the floor, knees hugged to her chest with her arms crossed on top of her knees and her head buried in her arms, crying when Indra entered the room without knocking first.</p><p>“Octavia, honey, can we talk,” Indra softly asked as she closed the door behind her but waited to enter the room further.</p><p>Hearing Indra’s voice, Octavia attempted to subtly wipe her tears before lifting her head so the woman wouldn’t see her tears but Indra saw and it broke her heart knowing that she caused those tears. When she did finally lift her head she simply nodded and immediately Indra moved to sit on the floor in front of Octavia.</p><p>“What do you want, Indra,” Octavia asked dejectedly.</p><p>“I want to talk about my unjustified outburst and the underlying feelings behind it. Your newest niece was quick to point out that if you have a disagreement with someone you should talk it out and then hug,” Indra said adding a slight chuckle at her final two words.</p><p>“Newest niece,” Octavia asked confused.</p><p>“Ontari,” Indra said but seeing Octavia was still confused she elaborated, “I’m not sure how Madison and Felix explained our family dynamic to them but I know they at least discussed who we all are to them. From what I gathered, they included you in the list of cousins which does make sense but given the obvious age difference and the fact that Aden and Madi are also their cousins they seem to have told them you could by Aunt Octavia like you are to Aden and Madi. Ontari and Ash seem to both be in agreement that you’re going to be Aunt Octavia to them.”</p><p>“Oh,” Octavia began as she couldn’t help a small smile forming on her lips at the knowledge that Ontari and Ash had already decided she’d be their aunt. “Ontari’s a very smart girl, perceptive too. She’s right though, disagreements should be talked through; I just thought we had already done that in regards to my past and what I did and I thought you had forgiven me like everyone else. I was just surprised and a little hurt that not only was that not the case but that you’d actually think I tried to hide your sister’s child from you especially knowing everything you do about why I lied about the twins and hid the truth from Lexa and Clarke. I thought you meant it when you said I was still your kid so what you said out their just stung but I get it if you don’t forgive me for what I did,” Octavia sadly said.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t forgive you because I do. You didn’t willingly do what you did; you were quite literally tortured until you were conditioned to act in a certain way and that’s what caused you to do what you did. Plus, I’m well aware of the attempts you did make to overcome the conditioning to tell the truth. So, I do forgive you but I also am still upset about the entire situation and the fact that you and I never actually talked about it. Instead of us talking, I simply accepted everything and buried any residual feelings I still had. The kids all had the chance to talk to you individually but I never did, or rather I never sought you out so we could speak privately and truly clear the air and for that I apologize. I should have made the time to speak to you individually before now so I didn’t have an outburst like I just did,” Indra admitted with remorse clear in her voice.</p><p>“I appreciate your apology. I knew it wouldn’t be all smooth sailing when I came back but I also wasn’t expecting to be accused of reverting back to those conditioned behaviors at the first sign of someone keeping a secret that I happened to know. I didn’t ask to know about Ontari and Ash before everyone else. When Ontari was in this room with me she accidentally told me when she referred to Madison as ‘mama’ when asking me about her. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you or anyone but it wasn’t my place to tell you about the girls.”</p><p>“I know it wasn’t your place to tell that news and I shouldn’t have insinuated that you were trying to keep Ontari and by extension Ash from me, from our family. I think in that moment I was reminded of how I felt when I learned the truth about the twins. It hurt Octavia, when I found out you knew Lexa had children, that I had grandchildren, and didn’t say a word for years. It hurt so much because I had welcomed you into our family with open arms and treated you like my daughter while you were quite literally hiding my flesh and blood from me. You would always tell me how much you appreciated being part of our family while, unbeknownst to me, you were committing one of the worst betrayals of our family. I think the kids were able to forgive you, in part, because there were instances where you clearly tried to either tell Lexa and Clarke the truth directly or get the truth to them through someone else but with me there were no instances of you trying to tell me the truth and it may not be rational or logical but the fact that you never tried to tell me the truth, directly or indirectly, has been nagging at me in the back of my mind and because of that I should have known the day would come where I’d have an outburst like I did earlier.”</p><p>“This is why I should have made an effort to talk to you individually when I came back instead of just taking your statement of forgiveness at face value. You know I’ve been continuing my therapy since coming to Polis, right?”</p><p>“Yes, you’re seeing that therapist who works with Clarke and Lexa’s OB right?”</p><p>“Yes, Dr. Turner. When I first was given everyone’s forgiveness I actually struggled with accepting it and Dr. Turner had to help me see that it was okay to accept forgiveness. One of the questions she asked me when trying to get me to a place of acceptance was how many times I tried to tell the truth despite the conditioning. You know about three attempts, first when I tried to tell Lexa the weekend I met you, then the letter I wrote to Raven that she never opened and then when I made arrangements to meet with Jake to tell him everything and ask for help. What you don’t know, and I haven’t advertised, is that those weren’t the only attempts I made.”</p><p>“They weren’t?”</p><p>“No, they weren’t. I wasn’t with Lincoln, like Clarke assumed, when she went into labor with the twins; I was actually in my car parked on the street outside of your house trying to fight the pain long enough to make it to your front door and tell you so you could tell Lexa. I knew Clarke was entering the window of time when her doctor said twins could be born and I knew Lexa should be there for that and Clarke desperately wanted her there too even though she didn’t know exactly who she was then. However, I also knew there was no way I was strong enough to fight through the conditioning enough to tell Lexa but I was hoping I could fight it long enough to tell you. Every time I tried to get out of the car though I had such vivid flashbacks of his abuse and I couldn’t do it. Then the phone rang and it was Lincoln telling me Clarke was in labor so I sped off to Polis General as quickly as I could. I tried again just before the twins’ first birthday too but I couldn’t fight through the pain; I wasn’t strong enough to fight through it. Plus, by then I had given into the conditioning to make my life easier so fighting it even for a second was so much more painful than it was when I was more actively trying to fight it since I wasn’t used to fighting it regularly anymore,” Octavia quietly confessed.</p><p>Indra was shocked when she heard Octavia’s words and they also made her feel even worse for her outburst during dinner. Before she could say anything though Octavia began to speak again.</p><p>“You may see me as this heartless person who wanted to keep Lexa and Clarke and Lexa and the twins apart but it wasn’t like that. It killed me every time I saw Clarke’s stomach had grown larger, each time she had me feel them kick and each time she’d call me in tears asking why God hated her so much that he would allow her to not be find Lexa. Why do you think I stayed away a lot during her pregnancy and let Lincoln and Madison take the lead? It wasn’t because Raven and I had had our falling out it was because it killed me to be around her knowing I had the answers she sought but wasn’t strong enough to fight through my own demons to give them to her. Then when the twins were born and we learned they were twins and not just one super active baby I died inside knowing I was now causing two kids to grow up without their second parent, just like I did. You have no idea how much I hate myself for the pain I caused by not being able to get the truth out. Sure, I managed to get the truth out in that letter but Raven didn’t read it; I should have sent it to someone else or made copies and sent it to Clarke or Lexa or hell I should have taken a picture of it and sent it in a group text, maybe then someone would have read the truth and this whole mess could have been avoided. But, I’m only human and I made a mistake, a colossal mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. I will spend the rest of my life ashamed of what I did and I’m terrified that I’ll break and have a mental breakdown when the triplets are born because so far, every second I spend with this family, and Clarke and Lexa especially, kills me a little because I’m reminded of what Clarke and Lexa could have had during Clarke’s first pregnancy had I been able to tell any of them the truth somehow. So, if it kills me getting to see Lexa be there for Clarke’s pregnancy what do you think it’s going to do to me when I see her be there for Clarke as she goes through labor and each time I see them together with the babies? I’m reminded of what I did every damn day, Indra, and that’s my punishment. Yes, therapy and the treatment I went through in Portland helped me break free of the conditioning and I am forever thankful for that but I’m still working through the pain of knowing what I did and the consequences my betrayal caused and I’m most certainly still working on being able to truly accept that I had no control over the conditioning and can’t blame myself for what I did. I’m a work in progress and it’s going to take so much more time than I’d like to heal my wounds but I am doing the work and I thought I had shown all of you that I wasn’t conditioned Octavia anymore, that I was just Octavia again, and knowing that you could still think so lowly of me hurts,” Octavia confessed.</p><p>“Octavia, no. No, that’s not it. I should not have said what I said back there; I never should have even insinuated that you were trying to hide Ontari’s existence from me; I know you wouldn’t do that, I do, I just was so hurt that Madison didn’t tell me and then I find out that not only did my daughter and daughter-in-law know but so did my chosen daughter and then my lack of feeling like we had closure about the past bubbled up and I said something I knew I never should have said the second the words left my tongue. I know better than to use words to hurt others, especially in anger but I let my anger and hurt at not knowing get the best of me and I lashed out at the one person I knew I could make feel as hurt as I was feeling in that moment and that person was you. My behavior is inexcusable and I’m ashamed that I acted as I did. I can only hope that one day you find it in yourself to forgive me.”</p><p>“If you truly forgive me for my past then I can forgive you for yours. I should have realized that we needed to find time to talk one-on-one but so much has been going on and we were getting along fine that I started to think it wasn’t necessary but clearly it was. I’m sorry I didn’t make the time to seek you out individually. I know I hurt you with my actions almost as much as I hurt Lexa, Clarke and Raven. I cost you years with your first grandkids that you can never get back and I am sorry; I am so incredibly sorry for it all but I swear on my mother’s grave I’ve gotten past the conditioning and I’m not that person anymore. Yes, I still need to work on myself in the sense that I need to work on forgiving myself amongst other things but Dr. Turner is really helping me so I’m confident that with time I will be able to do that.”</p><p>“Octavia, sweetheart, I do forgive you. I know that you weren’t really in control of your actions at the time and you have no idea how much it means to me that you even tried coming to my house to tell me. I think knowing that has helped give me some closure I needed because I honestly didn’t understand how you could overcome things enough to seek Jake out for help but not me. You said he was like a father to you but I thought you had always viewed me as a mother so I was confused why you could go to him and not me but now I know that you did try to come to me but that despicable man’s conditioning had too tight a grip on you. I’m proud of the work you’ve done and continue to do in therapy and I am proud to call you my daughter. I’m sorry I hurt you today but please don’t leave. I know Hope has a routine by it’s only 6pm so I know you could stay longer and I know for a fact that the girls want you to stay. And if that’s not enough to convince you, I made chocolate mousse for dessert and yes, I made it just the way you like it.”</p><p>“You made it with the fresh raspberries on top,” Octavia asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes I did. So, will you and Hope stay for dessert then maybe, if you’d like too, tomorrow you and I could have a mother-daughter day?”</p><p>“You really want to spend the day with me?”</p><p>“I do. I know we’ve both said we forgive each other but I think a day of bonding would do us good and help show each other that we meant it when we said we forgive each other. So, what do you say?”</p><p>“I mean I can’t really pass up that offer and it is nearly time for Hope’s last bottle before bedtime so it would make more sense to stay her so she can have that so yes, we’ll stay,” Octavia said with a small smile.</p><p>“Good. Now come on, lets head back out there and once I’ve served dessert, I can take care of Hope’s bottle so you can enjoy your chocolate mousse, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Octavia said as she stood up and moved to the portable crib to pick up her daughter.</p><p>Once Hope was in her arms the pair made their way towards the door but before opening it Indra stopped and turned to face Octavia.</p><p>“I love you, Octavia, I need you to know that,” Indra said sincerely.</p><p>“I love you too,” Octavia said as she moved to hug Indra, being mindful of her daughter between them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Indra and Octavia was in the twins’ bedroom, the rest of the family kept the conversation going so as not to ruin the evening for Ontari and Ash, who thankfully were still all smiles and clearly didn’t feel like the evening was ruined by the situation with Indra and Octavia.</p><p>“You know you’re a smart girl, Ontari, knowing how to handle disagreements at such a young age,” Clarke complimented Ontari after Indra left the group to talk to Octavia.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ontari said with a slight blush. “Mom and Dad taught Ash and I so much. They always said we had to learn to talk about our disagreements because they’d never get better if we didn’t talk about them. They always helped us with our homework too. No matter how busy they were or how hard a day they had at work they always helped us. I’m going to miss that; who’s going to help us with our homework now,” Ontari asked sadly.</p><p>“If you’ll allow it, Madison and I would love to help you both with your homework,” Felix said sincerely.</p><p>“We really would and if we don’t understand an assignment I know everyone at this table and Indra and Octavia would be happy to help. I know this is new but we are your family too and we all will always be here for you,” Madison said genuinely.</p><p>“Really,” Ash asked skeptically.</p><p>“Yes, really. Madison and Felix wouldn’t lie to you. They’re both so smart and can probably help you with most of your homework questions but if they don’t have an answer for you we all have certain things we’re better at than others. For example, I’m an artist so if you need help with art, I’m your girl. If you need help with math or business then Lexa, Anya and Lincoln are your go to people. If it’s for science or wood shop or metal shop or any type of engineering then Raven’s your girl. Octavia doesn’t advertise it but she’s really good with history, English and Latin. My mom, Abby, and Nyko are doctors so when it comes to biology, anatomy and chemistry they’re sure to be able to help. Indra is a culinary genius so anything in a cooking or home economics class she’d likely be able to help. And the best kept secret is Luna; she’s a teacher so she’ll always be able to help you. We’re all here for you and love you both so much already,” Clarke passionately told the girls causing them both to smile.</p><p>“It’s nice to have so many aunts, uncles and cousins,” Ontari said with a whimsical smile.</p><p>“It is nice but I still miss my mommy and daddy,” Ash confessed.</p><p>“That’s okay, Ash. You can miss your mommy and daddy and still be happy to have new family members. Being happy to have all of us in your life doesn’t mean you miss your parents any less or love them any less,” Madison gently told Ash.</p><p>“So, it’s okay to be happy to have new family members while I’m still sad Mommy and Daddy are gone,” Ash innocently asked.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart it is okay to be happy to have new family members while being sad your parents are gone just like it’s okay for you to love them and miss them while loving all of us and liking spending time with us,” Felix explained.</p><p>“Okay,” Ash happily said as she easily accepted Felix’s answer in a way that only a young child could.</p><p>“Mom always said there’s always room for more love in our hearts so I think she’d be happy if we can fill ours with the love of more family,” Ontari thoughtfully said after a moment.</p><p>“You mom was right; there’s always room for more love in our hearts and I hope one day you can find some room to love all of us just as we already love you and Ash,” Lexa said.</p><p>“I think we will be able too; I have a good feeling about this family,” Ontari said with a shy smile causing everyone else at the table to smile, even Madi and Aden who didn’t fully understand what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Lincoln broke it as his curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>“So, Ontari and Ash, we know you love soccer but do you enjoy any other sports or have anything else you really like?”</p><p>“I like basketball too but soccer is my favorite. Um, I like to draw too. Oh! and the beach, I really really like the beach,” Ontari happily said.</p><p>“We like basketball too,” Aden exclaimed as Madi nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>“What do you like to draw,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“Nature and landscapes mostly,” Ontari said with a shrug.</p><p>“I still draw and paint a lot of landscapes. Maybe Madison and Felix can bring you down to my gallery in Polis sometimes to see the artwork there.”</p><p>“That’d be awesome! Can I go sometime,” Ontari asked as she turned to look at Madison and Felix.</p><p>“I’m sure we can find a date that works for everyone for you to visit the gallery,” Madison confirmed.</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>“What about you, Ash? What do you like besides soccer,” Raven asked.</p><p>“I like superheroes and dolls and…and the beach; building sandcastles is so much fun,” Ash cheerily replied.</p><p>“Well, I build an amazing sandcastle so sometime we’ll have to go the beach so we can build an epic one,” Raven said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The group spent the next fifteen minutes talking to the girls and getting to know them better. By the time Indra and Octavia rejoined the group and everyone sat down for dessert, everyone was laughing and truly enjoying their time together. They all continued to get to know each other and by the end of the evening the girls were laughing at Raven’s terrible jokes and the banter between everyone. Without even realizing it, Ontari and Ash were beginning to feel like part of the family.</p><p>When it was time for the girls to head home with Olivia at 8pm, none of the ever-growing extended Woods family wanted to part ways. The four children, especially didn’t want to be separated but after promises of seeing each other again for the game on Tuesday, and conformation that Madison and Felix would see them in the morning, Ontari and Ash left with Olivia. Shortly after the girls left with Olivia, everyone else headed home as well leaving Clarke and Lexa alone with their children.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tucking Aden and Madi in a short time later, Lexa and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at their yawning children who were trying so very hard to stay away and finally get to tell them about their time with their aunts and uncle.</p><p>“Go sleep little ones, you can tell Mama and I about your time with your aunts and uncle tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“O…okay Mo…mommy,” Aden said through a yawn.</p><p>“Mhmm okay…,” Madi trailed off as she quickly began to fall asleep.</p><p>“Good night my loves,” Lexa whispered as she placed a kiss to each of her children’s foreheads.</p><p>“Good night my little angels,” Clarke echoed as she too placed a kiss to each of their foreheads.</p><p>With a final loving glance at their children, Lexa and Clarke retired to their bedroom. Once they were in their room, and out of earshot of the twins, Lexa broke the comfortable silence.</p><p>“Today was a big day for them; do you think they’ll be up for what we have planned for tomorrow,” Lexa asked her wife nervously.</p><p>“I think they’re going to love getting to tell us about their time with our siblings and be so excited for what we have planned. You really are a genius for coming up with this plan for tomorrow. I love you Lexa,” Clarke said as she placed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.</p><p>“I hope they love it and I’m glad you’re realizing I’m a genius,” Lexa said cheekily before adding, “I love you too Clarke.”</p><p>With a sweet yet passionate kiss placed to Clarke’s lips, the couple dressed for bed before quickly falling into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams about their plans with their children for the following day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we are back to your regularly scheduled Clexa time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the raw conversation between Indra and Octavia, though! As always thank you for reading and continuing to support this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Chapter 136</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pure fluff, as promised and I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsurprisingly, Lexa woke first the following morning just shy of 5am. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew Clarke had shifted in the night so that she was on her side with her baby bump fully on Lexa’s stomach, their legs entangled together and her head on Lexa’s chest blonde hair fully sprawled over the brunette’s chest with some tickling her chin and cheeks causing Lexa to smile. Opening her eyes, Lexa had her suspicions confirmed as she found Clarke in the exact position she thought she would find her blonde haired, blue eyed wife in. Seeing her own arms wrapped around her wife, one around her shoulder and the other coming across her own abdomen so her hand could rest on the swell of their children, caused her to smile before turning her head just enough to be able to kiss the top of Clarke’s head.</p>
<p>More often than not these days, Clarke was moving to sleep on Lexa, as she was that morning, so Lexa could no longer easily slip out of bed to move to speak directly to the constantly growing baby bump but she had become a master at speaking to their children softly enough so as to not wake Clarke. Lexa missed being able to directly kiss the bump during her morning talks but she found other opportunities to kiss the bump throughout the day. Softly caressing the constantly growing baby bump Lexa began her morning talk with Sprout, Kit and Squid.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout, good morning Kit, good morning Squid. Yesterday was a big day, wasn’t it? It seems like a lifetime ago that we won our match against Canada but really it was only yesterday. Our family also gained two new members yesterday and with that growth you now have two more older cousins who I know will be so excited to meet you. But no one is as excited as me…well maybe Mama but I’m extra excited because I get to be here this time when my children are born. I didn’t get to be there for Aden and Madi’s birth and I’ll always wish I could have been so knowing I’ll be there for your birth means more to me than you will ever know. Today’s another big day for us though because Mama and I have a surprise day planned for your brother and sister. First, we’re going to have breakfast here so they can finally tell Mama and I about their time with your aunts and uncle. Then, we’re taking them to the gold medal game for the men’s basketball tournament so they can finally see Kobe Bryant in action! After the game, we’re going to be there for the medal ceremony and then we’ll come back here for a relaxing night before I have to go to practice tomorrow for our match against Japan on Tuesday. After Tuesday, we’ll only have one match left before the soccer tournament is all over. I really hope we take home the gold; this will be the last time I play organized soccer and I can’t imagine a better ending to my playing career than to win the gold medal at the Olympics but I also want to win the gold so you three, Aden, Madi and Mama are proud of me.”</p>
<p>“We’re already proud of you,” Clarke groggily said as she began to fully wake up.</p>
<p>“Good morning baby, I didn’t even hear you begin to wakeup. How did sleep?”</p>
<p>“Better once I moved onto you. I know it’s weird but having my ginormous stomach rest on yours at night relieves some of the pressure and makes it easier for me to sleep. The babies always calm down once I move too; I think they know we’re resting on you and it comforts them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well if that’s the case why don’t you just start the night off in this position instead of moving into it after I fall asleep? I don’t mind you sleeping like this; I actually like being able to wake up with my hand on your stomach and being able to feel the soft kicks of our babies,” Lexa said as she smiled while looking at the swell of their children.</p>
<p>“In that case I will just start off in this position but you’re not escaping what I said earlier so easily Mrs. Woods. I meant it when I said we’re already proud of you. Not only did you accomplish more as CEO before the age of thirty than any other CEO under forty ever has but you found a way to make your soccer dreams come true and show our children that it’s never too late to achieve your dreams. Most importantly though, we are proud of you for being the incredible woman you are. No matter what is going on in your professional life you always have found time for us and you make spending time with our family a priority and we could not be prouder of you for doing that and just being you. We all love you so much Lex,” Clarke said passionately as she moved her head up just enough to sweetly peck Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>“I love you all too, so much. You and our children are the best things to ever happen to me. Even if we end up winning the gold, it will never be my greatest accomplishment because that will always be our family,” Lexa said before tilting her head down so she could join her lips with Clarke’s in a sweet yet passion filled chaste kiss.</p>
<p>“Mhmm as much as I would love to continue this we have a big day ahead of us so we need to get up and showered so we can get breakfast made before our early risers are up and asking us about breakfast,” Clarke said as she moved to get out of their bed before being stopped by Lexa.</p>
<p>“You rest babe. You’re doing the most important job right now, growing and nurturing our three little miracles, so why don’t you sleep for a bit longer and then meeting me in the kitchen around 6:45 for breakfast,” Lexa suggested as she did get out of bed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I can help you cook Lexa, I’m pregnant not an invalid.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re more than capable of helping me make breakfast but I’ve got this. You deserve to sleep in some.”</p>
<p>“Okay, if you’re sure but um could you maybe make sure I’m up at 6 so I have enough time to shower and get ready before breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my love,” Lexa said as she leaned over and placed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead before gently moving her pillow under Clarke’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Why’d you do that,” Clarke asked curiously when she saw what Lexa did.</p>
<p>“You said having your bump on my stomach helps relieve the pressure so I was hoping my pillow cradling the bump would have the same effect so you could sleep peacefully for another hour.”</p>
<p>“Awe baby, you’re always so sweet to me but thank you. It’s not the same as sleeping on you but it does help and it keeps your scent close which Sprout, Kit, Squid and I find very comforting these days,” Clarke said as her eyes began to close once more.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to help,” Lexa whispered as she sunk to her knees next to the bed so she could talk directly to Clarke’s stomach. “Be good for Mama, little ones. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss*”</p>
<p>After kissing Clarke’s bump three times, Lexa rose to her feet once more and made her way to the ensuite so she could begin getting ready for the day before starting to cook breakfast for her family.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At 6:45am exactly, Clarke, Aden and Madi took their seats at the table just as Lexa was plating their breakfast to serve them. When her three loves saw Lexa approach with plates piled high with strawberry shortcake French toast that was topped with extra strawberries, and a few banana slices added on top just like she knew her family liked, they all licked their lips in the same manner making Lexa chuckle at how much the three were alike sometimes.</p>
<p>“Yum strawberry shorty cake French toast,” Aden happily exclaimed causing his mothers to laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s short cake baby boy bot shorty cake but I share your excitement and look, Mommy even put some banana slices on top just like we like,” Clarke excitedly pointed out.</p>
<p>“It can’t wait,” Madi said as she wiggled in her seat and clapped her hands together as Lexa finally reached the table and set the tray with their plates down.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you’re all excited. I was hoping you’d be happy with strawberry shortcake French toast for breakfast,” Lexa said with a beaming smile as she set each of her loves’ plates in front of them.</p>
<p>“Look Mama, Mommy made my strawberries and bananas smile at me,” Aden said as he pointed to the top of his breakfast that sure enough featured two banana slices as eyes and strawberry slice smile.</p>
<p>“It seems she made all of our breakfasts smile at as. Thank you for doing this love, it’s adorable and perfect,” Clarke said as Aden and Madi nodded in agreement as Lexa took her seat.</p>
<p>“Anything to make three of my favorite people smile is worth it,” Lexa said, smile still in place.</p>
<p>“Three of your favorite people? Who exactly makes up all of your favorite people Lexa,” Clarke asked with an arched brow.</p>
<p>“Well, my favorite people all tie for my favorite person because I love them all equally but there’s currently six but I hope there will be more in the future,” Lexa began but was interrupted by Clarke’s gasp as tears welled when she realized who all her wife was talking about.</p>
<p>“Lex…are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying that my six favorite people are you, Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid. Only my wife and children and maybe one day grandchildren can be my favorite people,” Lexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Clarke said as she leaned in and kissed Lexa sweetly.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Madi and Aden said in unison.</p>
<p>“And I love all three of you too,” Lexa said with nothing but love and adoration in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Clarke, Aden and Madi dug into their breakfast they moaned at the taste and quickly began devouring their meal causing Lexa to chuckle as she began to eat her breakfast a smidge slower than her three loves. The little family ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Lexa couldn’t wait any longer to finally hear about her children’s time with their aunts and uncle.</p>
<p>“So, how was your time with Aunty O, Uncle Linc, Aunty Luna, Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya?”</p>
<p>“It was sooooo good, Mommy,” Madi said with her mouth full of French toast.</p>
<p>“Don’t eat with your mouth full sweetheart,” Clarke gently chastised her daughter before adding, “but tell us more we want to hear all about the time you both spent with your aunts and uncles.”</p>
<p>Swallowing her food quickly, Madi was quick to answer.</p>
<p>“Aunty O spent like every day playing soccer with me! She taught me so mannnnyyy move and helped me get better at the ones you taught me, Mommy. Oh! and she even taught Emma how to kick the ball with the inside of her foot and make it go where she wanted. She’s not all that good yet but she’s only two so it’s okay, she’ll get better,” Madi said with a shrug. “And when Emma got tired of playing we stopped, cause she wanted to stay with me, and then Aunty Luna took us to your gallery Mama and Harper and Niylah were there and Niylah did a photo shoot with us!”</p>
<p>“Wait, what? Niylah did a photo shoot with you and Emma,” Clarke asked not having expected to hear that.</p>
<p>“Yep. Aden was still at the company with Uncle Linc and Aunty Anya so it was just us girls. Niylah told Aunty Luna she’d upload the pictures and work her magic then send them to you and Aunty Alex.”</p>
<p>“Well that sounds like it was a lot of fun,” Lexa said as Clarke was still stunned that her daughter and niece had had a photo shoot. “What soccer moves did Aunty O teach you?”</p>
<p>“She helped me do the step over better then she taught me the foot roll and she helped me do the scissor better and she taught me how to do a drag scissor and drag roll. She helped me with my breathing when playing too so I can play longer without feeling tired. Echo and Emori came over too and I scored goals on both of them, it was awesome!”</p>
<p>“Wow, sounds like you had such an amazing time playing soccer with Aunty O and Echo and Emori,” Lexa said smiling at her daughter’s happiness.</p>
<p>“What about the photo shoot, Madi? How did that come about and how was it,” Clarke asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“Emma was tired from playing so we went inside and Aunty Luna was on the phone and we heard her say she’d be there soon so I asked her where she was going and she said the gallery and Emma got excited cause she really likes your drawings and paintings in our house and she likes art so I asked if we could go too and well…,” Madi trailed off as she thought back to the photo shoot day before telling her moms all about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – Gallery Visit and Photo Shoot A Few Days Earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>“No problem Harper, I’ll be there soon. Bye,” Luna said as she hung up the phone.</p>
<p>“Where are you going Aunty Luna,” Madi asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I’m heading down to your mama’s gallery to help Harper organize some of the paintings a few new artists have submitted for your mama to review and show in the gallery if she likes them. We thought we’d organize them for your mama so she doesn’t have to worry about organizing them and can just review them when she gets back.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to Aunty Clak’s gallery,” Emma asked, eyes clearly stating her true question.</p>
<p>“Yes I’m going to Clarke’s gallery,” Luna said emphasizing the "r" to hopefully help Emma learn to to pronounce Clarke's name better.</p>
<p>“Can we come too,” Emma asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Octavia, I know this is your time with Madi and Emma but if you don’t mind I’m more than happy to bring them with me if they want to come.”</p>
<p>“Do you girls want to go with Luna to the gallery?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Emma exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I haven’t seen Harper in forever,” Madi drawled out.</p>
<p>“Alright then, go have fun at the gallery and when you’re leaving let me know and I’ll get dinner started,” Octavia said as she nudged the girls to go ahead and get changed so they could leave with Luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty minutes later, Luna, Madi and Emma walked into the gallery and were immediately greeted by Harper who put them to work within seconds. They spent the next two hours sorting the painting submissions sent in by various local artists hoping to have their work displayed at the gallery. The task could have been completed in half the time but Madi and Emma took their time looking at each submission and giving their opinion on it. Madi particular liked one that depicted all of Polis as seen from above, almost as if they were in a plane looking down on the city. Emma meanwhile, loved one of a small pond in the middle of a forest with lily pads on the water. Just as they were finishing up their sorting, Niylah came bursting into the gallery, clearly frazzled.</p>
<p>“Harper! Harper are you here,” Niylah called out.</p>
<p>“In the back,” Harper called back.</p>
<p>Moments later Niylah burst into the back room looking frazzled and worried but the second she saw Madi and Emma she smiled and immediately began to look less worried but still frazzled.</p>
<p>“Madi, Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you’d both be with your parents at the Olympic Village.”</p>
<p>“Us and Aden are spending a few days with Aunty O, Uncle Linc, Aunty Luna, Aunty Raven and Aunty Anya while Mommy, Mama, Aunty Alex and Uncle Nate do adult stuff,” Madi said with a shoulder shrug.</p>
<p>“Oh, well this may be the best thing ever!”</p>
<p>“Um, hi Niylah, Luna and I are still here too ya know,” Harper said jokingly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, hi guys but the girls may be my saving grace.”</p>
<p>“Care to explain,” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“I came here freaking out because I just got a call from Polis Weekly and they want me to submit a few shots that exemplify what it means to be a young girl in Polis. They’re doing an issue on women and they’re asking a handful of other photographers and the best submission will be on the cover and I had no idea what to shoot but then I got here and two of the youngest female citizens of Polis were here and now I have an idea.”</p>
<p>“What’s the idea,” Harper asked.</p>
<p>“I want to photograph the girls. I’m thinking we photograph them here then maybe a few places around town. Wait, do you guys have a change of clothes with you, like specifically clothes you don’t mind getting wet?”</p>
<p>“I have a change of clothes for them in the car; shorts and tank tops to be exact,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, the girls were soaked after their photo shoot. They started out taking photos at the gallery of them looking at some of Clarke’s pieces hanging on the walls. Next they moved to the park near the gallery and shots were captured of them on the merry-go-round giggling away as Harper spun them on it. After that were photos on the wings, the slide and by the duck pond. The final shorts were taken just outside of the park where a fire hydrant was spewing water under the supervision of Polis firefighters. Niylah captured a few dozen or so shots of the girls jumping through the stream of water, bright smiles on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Wow, it sounds like you an Emma had an awesome time,” Clarke says with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it sounds like you had so much fun and I can’t wait to see the pictures Niylah took of you,” Lexa said genuinely.</p>
<p>Madi beamed hearing her parents’ words as she resumed eating her breakfast. After everyone had taken a few more bites, Clarke turned to Aden.</p>
<p>“What about you bud? Did you have fun with your aunts and uncle?”</p>
<p>Lighting up Aden said, “I did Mama. Uncle Linc and Aunty Anya took me to Trikru while they interviewed people for Bellamy’s old job.”</p>
<p>Both Clarke and Lexa shared a look hearing their son refer to Bellamy as Bellamy and not Uncle Bell but thought it was best not to ask. Instead, they decided to ask Aden more about his time with his aunt and uncle at Trikru.</p>
<p>“Tell us about your trip to Trikru, how was it,” Lexa eagerly asked.</p>
<p>“It was awesome! They even let me ask the people questions!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – Aden’s Trip To Trikru, Inc. A Few Days Earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>“You ready to go to the office with Aunty Anya and I,” Lincoln asked his nephew from his place in the doorway of Aden’s room.</p>
<p>“Almost. Can you help me with my tie? Mommy or Mama usually help me,” Aden admitted.</p>
<p>“Sure thing buddy. When did you get this suit? I don’t think I’ve seen it before,” Lincoln asked as he moved to kneel infront of Aden and help him do a classic Windsor knot on his powder blue tie that matched his crisp white button up and black dress pants and blazer.</p>
<p>“I went shopping with Mommy when she went to get new suits and I asked her if I could get one too so she got me this one.”</p>
<p>“Well, she definitely made sure you got a sharp suit. I think you look better than me and I’m the boss,” Lincoln said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Mommy says when going to an important meeting you need to look your best so if I look better than you, you are not dressing right,” Aden quipped with a signature Woods smirk.</p>
<p>“You really are your mother’s son. Come on little man, lets meet your aunt downstairs and get going to Trikru, we have people to interview today but first, I want to give you a tour of the building. I know your mommy gave you a tour already but I think everyone will love seeing you all dressed up in your suit. I swear you look so much like your mommy right now. If you didn’t have your Mama’s hair I’d think you were your mommy’s twin,” Lincoln said as he and Aden made their way downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Lincoln and Anya had just finished giving Aden another tour of the building. As Lincoln expected, everyone loved seeing Aden, especially when they saw him dressed in his suit looking so much like Lexa.</p>
<p>As soon as they reached the executive floor, the trio were notified that their first candidate for the Vice President position was waiting in the conference room for them. With a look to Aden, Anya turned serious.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to help Uncle Linc and I interview our first candidate?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Do you remember what to say when we walk in,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“Yep!”<br/>“Perfect, lets go then little man,” Lincoln said as the trio walked towards the conference room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the conference room, a woman in her late twenties to early thirties rose from her seat on the far side of the table and approached the group. She was walking towards Lincoln, knowing he was the CEO but was instead cut off by Aden.</p>
<p>“Good morning, I’m Aden Woods, the son of Trikru’s owners, Alexandria and Clarke Woods,” Aden said while holding his hand out for handshake.</p>
<p>The interviewee was caught by surprise when she heard Aden speak as she had not expected to see a child but hearing who he was she quickly though he must be shadowing his family members as he was very likely going to inherit at least part of the company. Quickly composing herself, the interviewee shook hands with Aden and introduced herself.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Woods, I’m Cassandra Lewis and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>After Lincoln and Anya introduced themselves, they got the interview underway. They asked the typical interview questions before turning to questions about her specific experience and qualifications. Once they had asked everything they needed to ask, except one question they turned to Aden to ask.</p>
<p>“Go ahead Aden, ask her our final question,” Lincoln told his nephew.</p>
<p>Smiling, Aden looked at Cassandra and asked, “why do you want to be the Vice President of Trikru, Inc.?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d be a fool not to want to be the Vice President of Trikru, Inc. This company has always been on the front lines of making changes for our world. Trikru develops technology that not only is attractive to the everyday consumer but that also helps the world. Trikru’s focus on renewable energy technology and your partnership with NASA to outfit all of their space shuttles with an unhackable AI that will be able to correct mechanical failures before they prove fatal is life changing. And with my training and experience I believe I am the best candidate to help Trikru remain the best in its industry.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming in Cassandra, we do have other candidates to meet with but we will be in touch,” Lincoln said as he shook Cassandra’s hand once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The interviews continued for the next two and a half hours until the trio went to meet with the final candidate, a Miss Rayna Forrest. Walking into the conference room, the trio expected to carry out the interview as they had the six before but when they saw the interviewee they all stopped in their tracks until Aden finally said in disbelief, “Aunty Raven?”</p>
<p>“Hi. I’m sorry I was deceptive in my application but I was afraid it would not be taken seriously if I used my real name; although, I did think you might figure it out seeing as my alias was a play on our names. I do hope you consider me seriously though,” Raven firmly said.</p>
<p>Once the group of four sat down, Anya asked what everyone was thinking, “Rae, why did you apply for this position when you’re already working your dream job?”</p>
<p>“Being a part of NASA may have been my dream job but it also requires a much more intensive schedule than this job would and with NASA I regularly end up working late into the night. We’re having a child, Anya, and I don’t want to miss anything. I want to be there for every milestone our little Elio has and I know I won’t be able to do that if I keep my current job. I already looked into it and there’s no way to lessen my work at NASA unless I want to move to a position that would completely take me away from the aspects of my job I love most. I know I don’t have the experience your other candidates have but I did get a Bachelor’s in Business Administration when I got my engineering degree and I know and understand the technology this company creates and markets better than any other candidate you have. Also unlike your other candidates, I can help our mid-level managers, department heads, and other employees in creating and improving our technology. When you were Vice President Anya, you used to come home and ask for my help all the time so you could go to your employees and help them. You need a Vice President who loves this company, understands the technology, can help create the technology and who knows the business side of this job. I may not fully understand it now but I am a Mensa member, a literal genius, and with you two training me I will learn that part of the job in no time. You are not going to find a better candidate for this job and you certainly are not going to find a candidate who cares more about the family behind this company more than me. I only ask that you consider me and I know given my connection to our family you will need Lexa and Clarke’s approval to hire me and I hope you seek that approval but if you feel one of your other applicants is better suited for the job, I won’t hold a grudge or have ill feelings. My only ask is that if you want to seek Lexa and Clarke’s approval, you wait until the Olympics are over. Thank you for your time and I will see all three of you back at the estate for dinner,” Raven said passionately before standing up, bidding the trio farewell and leaving the conference room.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed behind Raven, Aden gave his opinion.</p>
<p>“We met with a lot of people who seem like they’d be good at the job but Aunty Raven is right none of them will care about our family’s company and our family as much as her. I know I’m a kid but this is our family business. Great-Grandpa started this company and Grandpa and Mommy made it what it is today so shouldn’t you hire from within the family when the family member is qualified? If someone else was better I’d get picking them but Aunty Rae is the only one who knows how to make the stuff you make here and who cares about our family.”</p>
<p>“You’re a smart kid, you know that, Aden,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“I know. Mommy and Mama say Madi and I are much smarter than they were at our age,” Aden said proudly.</p>
<p>“Well, I think our nephew is onto something. Part of why Bellamy was given the position was because of his connection to our family because he truly understood our family and how it works just like Raven. The difference is, Raven is extremely experienced when it comes to technology both on the inventing and creating side of things and the engineering side of things. Plus, she does have a business degree and already knows how Trikru is run so it wouldn’t take much to catch her up on the business things she doesn’t know,” Lincoln said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I guess we will be talking to Clarke and Lexa once the Olympics are over then,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“I guess we will,” Lincoln agreed as Aden smiled feeling like he had just helped his uncle and aunt decide who to hire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Wow, that is not how I expected your time at Trikru to go,” Lexa said stunned that Raven appeared to be the next Vice President of Trikru, Inc.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Raven’s been able to keep it a secret from me that she applied for the job and the Anya and Lincoln have been able to keep the secret as well,” Clarke said equally stunned.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell Uncle Linc and Aunty Anya I told you; I think they wanted to do that but you asked me how it was going to Trikru so I had to answer honestly,” Aden said seriously.</p>
<p>“We won’t say a word to them,” Lexa assured her son.</p>
<p>“That’s right; your secret is safe with us,” Clarke added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, the family had just finished their last bites of their breakfast when Clarke and Lexa decided it was time to fill their kids in on their plans for the day.</p>
<p>“So, Mama and I actually have something else planned for today other than just hanging out together.”</p>
<p>“Really? What is it,” Madi asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yea, what is it,” Aden echoed.</p>
<p>“Well, Mommy and I know how much you love Kobe Bryant and today is the gold medal match between the US and Spain so…,” Clarke trailed off so Lexa could do the honors.</p>
<p>“We are going to the match and we’re sitting court-side,” Lexa happily exclaimed as she told her children the news.</p>
<p>The twins sat completely still, in a state of total disbelief for a few moments before suddenly screaming in unison, “this is awesome!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rest of Clexa's day with their kids will be in the next chapter then we will doing another small time jump to the US v. Japan match. As always, thank you for reading and supporting this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Chapter 137</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hearing the news that they were going to the men’s basketball tournament gold medal match the twins were ecstatic and couldn’t stop from screaming “this is awesome”, “best moms ever” and “yay” for what seemed like hours but was really only about five minutes. When their excited voices quieted, Lexa and Clarke were still smiling at their children’s excitedness. Without saying a word though, Lexa got up from her seat, returned to her and Clarke’s bedroom and then quickly returned carrying two wrapped boxes. Handing one to Madi and the other to Aden before returning to her seat and subconsciously reaching for Clarke’s hand to interlace their fingers.</p>
<p>“Mommy and I thought you both deserved something a little special for today.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and open them,” Lexa urged when the twins continued to look at them in total surprise that they were getting more than just going to the game.</p>
<p>At Lexa’s urging though, the twins ripped open the boxes and pulled out their very own Kobe Bryant Team USA jersey. The twins were out of their seats and rushing to hug their mothers so fast Clarke swore they moved faster than The Flash himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you thank you thank you,” Aden and Madi chanted in unison as they took turns hugging each of their mothers and kissing their cheks.</p>
<p>After they were done thanking Lexa and Clarke they went to put their jerseys on but were stopped by Clarke.</p>
<p>“I think you should really look at the front and back of your jerseys first,” Clarke said, clearly hinting at something.</p>
<p>Perplexed, the twins scrunched their eyebrows together just like Clarke was known to do when she was trying to figure something out but nevertheless they looked closely at the front of their jerseys admiring the Team USA logo and Kobe Bryant’s number. When they were finished looking at the front they turned the jerseys over and looked at Kobe Bryant’s number once more then his name on the back of the jersey when they finally saw it and gasped.</p>
<p>“Is this? Did he,” Aden asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Is this? How,” Madi asked at the same time.</p>
<p>Chuckling Lexa said, “It is what you think it is. I got Kobe to sign these for you just as I signed some of my jerseys for his daughters. When we get home we can add them to your collection of autographed jerseys but for today, Mama and I thought you’d like to wear them.”</p>
<p>“Yes! I can’t believe I get to wear a Kobe jersey that Kobe signed,” Aden exclaimed.</p>
<p>“This is like Christmas al over again,” Madi joined in equally excited.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re glad you like them, now go put them on so we can head to the stadium. Kobe arranged for us to be able to watch the team run through some drills before their formal warmups,” Lexa told her children causing them to immediately run to their room to change.</p>
<p>“Today’s going to be an amazing day,” Lexa said with a smile as she watched her children run into their room.</p>
<p>“It already is. Any day we get to spend time together as a family is an amazing day. I love you, Lexa.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Clarke,” Lexa said as she sweetly kissed her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty minutes later, Lexa, Clarke, Madi and Aden were taking their seats just as the team came out onto the court to begin their drills. They spent the next half hour watching the team run up and down the court practicing formations and plays. By the time the team was winding down and heading into the locker room, Aden and Madi were bouncing in their seats with excitement for the game. Before leaving the court though, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry approached the little family.</p>
<p>“Hi, we heard we had two very special guests joining us today and wanted to come say hi. It’s great to see you again Aden and Madi,” Kobe said when he and Stephen reached the family.</p>
<p>“Hi Mr. Bryant! You remember us,” Aden asked surprised his basketball idol remembered his and his sister’s name.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Madi excitedly echoed, also shocked Kobe remembered her name.</p>
<p>“Of course I remember your names! I’ve been looking forward to seeing you both again ever since we met at the welcome dinner when the Olympics began. And this is my teammate and friend Stephen Curry who wanted to meet you as well,” Kobe said as he motioned to his friend and teammate.</p>
<p>“Hi guys! I love getting to meet fans and I have a little something for you both too,” Stephen said as he walked over to the team’s chairs where he retrieved two gift bags the family had not noticed before.</p>
<p>Handing the bags to the twins, they looked to their mothers eagerly looking for permission to open them.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, you can open them but remember to thank Mr. Curry for his generosity,” Lexa told her children while Clarke mouthed a silent “thank you” to the basketball player for his unexpected gifts that were already making her children smile.</p>
<p>Opening the gift bags the twins found that they each had Stephen Curry’s Olympic jersey, that was autographed on the back just like the ones from Kobe Bryant were. They also found an official Olympic basketball signed by every member of the team in each of their bags. The moment the twins saw the jerseys and balls they jumped up from their seats and engulfed Stephen in a hug saying “thank you” over and over again as they bounced on their feet.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them,” Stephen told the twins with a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>Still smiling, the twins turned to Kobe and hugged him too before pulling back and speaking.</p>
<p>“Thank you for our jerseys too! We’re even wearing them,” Madi happily told Kobe.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for our jerseys! We put them on as soon as our mommies gave them too us,” Aden happily added.</p>
<p>“I see that! They look amazing on you and I’m glad you like them. If either of you want to wear the new jerseys Stephen gave you for the game though, I’ll understand.”</p>
<p>“I want to wear both though,” Aden said with a slight pout.</p>
<p>“Hmm what if you wore Kobe’s jersey for the first two quarters then mine for the last two while your sister wears mine for the first two quarters and Kobe’s for the last two,” Stephen suggested.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea; that way you can show your support for both Kobe and Stephen,” Clarke said causing her children to nod their heads eagerly in agreement.</p>
<p>“Perfect! I’m glad we were able to figure that out. Now, we have a bit of time to spare before we really need to get back to our locker room so Stephen and I were wondering if you both would like to shoot some hoops with us,” Kobe asked the twins.</p>
<p>“Really,” the twins asked in disbelief at the same time.</p>
<p>“Yes, really. So what do you say? Do you guys want to shoot some hoops with us,” Stephen asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the twins exclaimed in unison.</p>
<p>“Awesome, come on then lets go,” Stephen said as he led the twins onto the court while Kobe went to grab a ball.</p>
<p>As soon as Kobe had grabbed a ball, he and Stephen proceeded to show the twins how to throw a proper free throw. The basketball stars gave the twins a few demonstrations before helping them with their form and then letting them attempt a few shots. Madi may have been stronger at soccer than Aden but when it came to free throws, Aden was stronger than Madi. Despite the hoop being at its regular regulation height, Aden made three of five free throws while Madi had a little bit more trouble and only made one of her five. Regardless though both children had huge smiles on their faces as they made their free throws. It was clear that it didn’t matter how many baskets they made because they were just having fun getting to play with two of the top players in the world. Plus, the entire time Clarke and Lexa were cheering them on and praising their efforts which only made Aden and Madi’s smiles grow.</p>
<p>After they all took their five free throw shots, Kobe and Stephen showed off a bit and showed the twins some flashy slam dunk moves. Madi and Aden oohed and awed at the display and by the time Stephen and Kobe were done, the twins was clamoring for a chance to do their own slam dunks. Knowing it was impossible for the twins to make any slam dunks due to their height the players let them dribble the ball towards the hoop and when it was time for them to dunk the ball, Stephen or Kobe would pick them up and raise them high enough in the air so they could complete their slam dunks. The dunks may not have been proper but each time Kobe or Stephen hoisted them in the air and the ball went through the hoop the twins cheered for themselves and each other, ever proud of the basket they made. Stephen and Kobe also couldn’t help smiling at the children’s excitement nor could Lexa and Clarke who had been making sure to take plenty of pictures and even some videos.</p>
<p>The twins continued to slam dunk the ball, with assistance for about five minutes before Kobe and Stephen asked if they wanted to play a short game with them. They agreed to play for ten minutes and let the kids pick which start they’d play with. Aden, the ever-considerate brother, let Madi pick first and she picked Kobe, unsurprisingly. Aden then happily went over to Stephen, just happy to play with the star players. Unsurprisingly, Kobe and Stephen made sure to get the ball to Made and Aden, respectively, as much as possible. They didn’t want to make it too obvious that they were taking it easy on the five year olds but they did in fact take it easy on them so they could have at least a few attempts at making a basket. Within the first three minutes, Aden managed to make a two point basket after he creatively bounced the ball just right so it went in between Kobe’s legs and then he ran around Kobe and managed to keep control of the ball before shoot the ball close to the basket and jumping up and down with the shot went in. Madi was the next one to attempt a shot but the ball bounced off the rim and was caught by Stephen who allowed it to be stolen by Kobe who passed to Madi and then hoisted her up in the air so she could do a slam dunk, which caused the girl to break out into a wide grin. It went on like this the entire time they played and by the end of the ten minutes, Aden had made a total of two baskets, Madi made one and Stephen and Kobe each made one. The twins were beaming when their game came to an end and Lexa and Clarke could not stop cheering for their kids. The couple had made sure to capture plenty of photos and video of the game too. Needless to say, everyone was happy with the results of their mini game.</p>
<p>Sadly, Kobe and Stephen had to head to their locker room to get changed into their uniforms for the game immediately after their mini game ended but before they left they made sure to take pictures with Aden and Madi together and separately as well as a few shots that included not only Madi and Aden but Clarke and Lexa too. Once they were done taking their pictures, the family of four, soon to be seven, returned to their seats while the twins began excitedly telling their moms about how awesome it was to play with two of basketball’s biggest stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Madi had been sitting in their seats for about fifteen minutes after Kobe and Stephen returned to the locker room when other spectators began to file into the stadium. The little family was looking around taking note of how almost everyone was wearing something showing which team they supported. In fact, they were so distracted pointing out all the cool outfits they saw, including one man dressed as Uncle Sam, top hat and all, that they didn’t notice the stadium worker approach them with a large tray full of food. When the worker began to speak, he startled the little family who looked confused by his presence as they had not ordered any food nor were they aware of food services delivering directly to spectator seats.</p>
<p>“Hello, my name is Henry and Mr. Curry and Mr. Bryant asked us to deliver this to you. They said that your young ones were sure to have worked up an appetite after their time on the court earlier and they wanted to make sure that you and your unborn child did not go hungry,” Henry said as he nodded towards Clarke’s baby bump.</p>
<p>“That was so thoughtful of them. Now that you mention it the triplets and I could go for something to eat and I’m sure my wife and kids could too. Thank you so much for bringing this to us,” Clarke said sincerely.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine. They wanted to ensure there was something each of you would like so we have a selection of cheeseburgers, standard hot dogs, chili cheese dogs, tater tots, classic cheese fries, a few chicken caesar salads and assorted condiments and dipping sauces on the side,” Henry said as another staffer seemingly appeared out of nowhere and set up a small table in front of the little family. “We also offer water, coke products, apple juice, orange juice, lemonade, Gatorade in all flavors and milk for beverages. If you can let me know what you would like to drink I will have those brought right out to you.”</p>
<p>“Wow, this is so incredible. Um I’d like a water,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“This really is amazing. I’ll take a coke please. What would you two like to drink,” Lexa asked her children after placing her drink order.</p>
<p>“Can I have a sprite, Mommies,” Aden asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Since it doesn’t have caffeine I think we can make an exception and allow that since this is a special occasion,” Clarke said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yay! I would like a sprite then please,” Aden told Henry.</p>
<p>“Can I have a sprite too, Mommies,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>“Of course you can sweetheart,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“I would like a sprite too then please,” Madi told Henry.</p>
<p>“Wonderful. I will be back momentarily with your drinks and I have been instructed to let you know that should you want anything else during the game that it is on Mr. Bryant and Mr. Curry. My personal cell phone number is on this card and if you want to order anything else simply text me your order and I will have it brought out to you. A full menu is on the tray,” Henry said before leaving to get their drink order.</p>
<p>“Wow, they really are spoiling us,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“They certainly are but I, for one, am grateful because Mama and babies gotta eat,” Clarke said with a chuckle causing Lexa to chuckle as well.</p>
<p>When Henry returned only a few minutes later with everyone’s ordered beverage they wasted no time digging into the ample offerings. Clarke enjoyed a cheeseburger first and moaned at the taste because it was perfectly seasoned with the right burger to cheese, lettuce, tomato and onion ratio and even had two strips of applewood smoked bacon between the burger patty and the cheese. The twins meanwhile, had gone straight for the chili cheese dogs but were being extremely careful to make sure no food got on their jerseys. Lexa meanwhile, started with a chicken caesar salad and tater tots that had garlic parmesan sprinkled on top and were heavenly. By the time the teams came out for official warmups, the family had all tried each dish provided and they had somehow managed to eat all the food. It appeared that Kobe and Stephen had ordered just the right amount of food to satisfy two five year olds, their athlete mother and their mother who was pregnant with triplets.</p>
<p>Once they were finished eating, Madi wanted to go change her jersey so Lexa took her to the restroom to do so. While on their way there though Lexa happened to see Henry, and let him know that they enjoyed the food greatly but were finished so he or another staff member could take the small table back. Sure enough, when Lexa and Madi returned several minutes later, the table was gone and Clarke and Aden were simply happily chatting away as Aden pointed out various players and things that caught his eye. Once Lexa and Madi reclaimed their seats, the family of four watched the remainder of the warmups, the smiles never leaving their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Aden and Madi were bouncing in their seats as the teams came back out onto the court or the start of the game. Much like Lexa’s games, they began with the national anthem being sung before announcing the starting lineups. Unsurprisingly, both Kobe Bryan and Stephen Curry were starting for the US. When their names were called as starting players, Madi and Aden cheered loudly for the two men who had spent time with them earlier in the day and they even got a wave from the two men.</p>
<p>As soon as the lineups were announced, the team took their places for tip off so the game could get underway. The US won tip off and in a surprising move, when Kobe looked like he was going for a slam dunk he instead passed the ball behind his legs to Stephen Curry who was just outside the three-point line. Once he had the ball, Stephen took his shot and there was nothing but net as the ball swooshed into the basket giving the US a small early lead of 3-0. Spain immediately attempted to make a basket themselves but the US defense came out strong and quickly stopped Spain’s attempt to drive the ball to the basket. By the end of the first quarter the US led Spain by a score of 23-10.</p>
<p>Aden and Madi didn’t stop cheering for the US the entire first quarter. Every time the US scored a basket they fist pumped the air and and screamed louder in support of their team. They were so into rooting for the US team that they even joined the other spectators in stomping their feet and clapping their hands. When Spain scored though, they joined the US fans in booing which caused Lexa and Clarke to chuckle at how enthralled the twins were with the whole experience of watching a basketball game live.</p>
<p>The second quarter went much the same as the first; Aden and Madi cheered loudly each time the US scored and booed just as loudly when Spain score. To their delight though when the quarter ended, the US led Spain 48-31. In the midst of the twins cheering for their team leading at halftime while their mothers watched them with smiles on their faces, they didn’t notice Henry approaching them with a tray. When he reached them, he smiled before explaining why he was there.</p>
<p>“I hope you all enjoyed the first half of the game! I know you had a large lunch but I thought you all might enjoy some halftime dessert on me,” Henry said as he lowered the tray so they could see that it was filled with four slices of chocolate peanut butter pie.</p>
<p>“Wow, it looks soooo good,” Aden said as he licked his lips.</p>
<p>“It looks so so good,” Madi agreed as she too licked her lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this, Henry, you didn’t need to do this but it is appreciated,” Lexa genuinely told the man.</p>
<p>“I know but I wanted to do this. I hope you all enjoy,” Henry said as he let the little family each take a slice form the tray.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we will. Give these three anything with chocolate and peanut butter and they love it. Thank you again,” Clarke said with a chuckle as her wife and kids were already digging into their slices of pie.</p>
<p>“I’m happy I selected this dessert then and don’t mention it. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the game,” Henry said before taking his leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were done eating their dessert, Lexa took Aden and Madi to change their jerseys so they each had the opportunity to wear both of their jerseys during the game. When they returned, the teams were just coming back onto the court to begin the second half. Aden and Madi cheered loudly as the players took to the field once more but their cheers quickly turned to boos as the team from Spain came back stronger than they had been in the first half, quickly closing the gap to 61-54 by the end of the third quarter. In the fourth quarter, Spain continued to close the gap and brought the score to 75-71 with three minutes left on the clock. In the first two of those minutes, Spain made another 3 point basket and then received one free throw after a foul, which was successful and tied the game at 75-75.</p>
<p>With the game tied, the twins were anxiously bouncing in their seats nervous that their team may not win after all.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, come on you gotta win,” Aden whined in frustration.</p>
<p>“Come on USA, you can do it; you can win,” Madi added in her own slightly frustrated tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry little ones, our boys will still pull out the win; I just know they will,” Lexa said confidently.</p>
<p>“I may not know much about basketball but I know our team has a really good record winning the gold so I’m sure they can still win,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>And just as Clarke finished speaking the clock began to tick down the final ten seconds of the game. Spain had the ball but the US managed to get it back just as the clock hit six seconds left. At this point all four Woods’ in attendance were sitting on the edge of their seats. When the clock hit four seconds the ball was passed to Stephen who faked left and then quickly passed to Kobe who was almost under the basket and with one second left on the clock Kobe took his shot, causing US fans to sit with bate breath until the clock buzzed with time being up just as the ball sunk straight into the basket and winning the US the game with a final score of 77-75.</p>
<p>Aden, Madi and Lexa went wild when the shot went in and the US won the game while Clarke was more refined in her happiness. Lexa was so excited, she hoisted the twins into the air as they chanted, “USA! USA! USA!” alone with the other US fans. They continued to celebrate until the teams left the court and they had to leave to get to the medal ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At the medal ceremony an hour later, the twins smiled widely as they watched the US team be awarded the gold medal and exclaimed that this was "the best day ever". Lexa tried to hide it, but she too was smiling at the scene; although she was also smiling because she was daydreaming about her team hopefully being awarded the gold medal at the end of the week. Clarke meanwhile, made sure to get plenty of pictures of both the awarding of the medals and of her family’s faces during the ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day relaxing at their apartment and after the day they had the twins were out for the night before the clock even struck eight. Knowing Lexa was meeting Alex at 5am for a run before practice, Clarke and Lexa went to bed early themselves. That night the little family of four went to sleep dreaming about the amazing day they had as a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes the Clexa family day out. Next chapter will feature more pure Clexa as well as at least part of the semifinal match against Japan. Will the USA make it to the gold medal match or will the fall to Japan and only get to play for the bronze? That answer and the conclusion of the Olympics is coming soon as is Clarke's birthday celebrations.  As always, thank you for continuing to read and support this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Chapter 138</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa returned from practice the next day, she was exhausted. Japan had been performing exceedingly well so they practiced harder than ever to make sure they’d be ready but after that practice Lexa was even more confident in her team’s ability to win the match the following day. To her surprise though, she didn’t hear her children running around the apartment when she walked in the front door. Instead, she saw a folded note on the stand just inside the door that was addressed to her. Unfolding the note, she began to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Lexa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that we got to spend all day yesterday together just us and the kids but I also want an evening alone with my wife. Madison happened to call while you were at practice and Ontari and Ash asked to have a sleepover at the house with her and Felix and the girls asked if Aden and Madi could come too. Felix picked the kids up a couple hours ago and now we are kid free until your game tomorrow. So, go change into something nice but comfortable then join me on the balcony for a little date night dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Clarke</em>
</p><p>Smiling by the time she finished reading the note, Lexa quickly made her way to the bedroom where she quickly changed in nicer black jeans, a crisp white button up, with the buttons undone just enough to show off her cleavage, and a casual black blazer. For her hair, she let her natural curls hang loose over one shoulder. Satisfied with her look, Lexa quickly made her way to the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa stepped onto the balcony she was met with the site of her gorgeous wife standing next to a small table for two that had a centerpiece of three floating candles in the center surrounded by a bed of rose petals. Clarke meanwhile was dressed to the nines wearing a beautiful red maxi dress with her blonde waves pulled back into a simple but elegant half-up/half-down look.</p><p>“Wow Clarke, you look amazing,” Lexa said as she took in the sight of her wife.</p><p>“Thank you,” Clarke said with a light blush dusting her cheeks. “You look dashing yourself by the way.”</p><p>Now it was time for Lexa to blush as she said, “thank you love.”</p><p>Smiling, Clarke closed the distance and kissed her wife soundly before pulling out Lexa’s chair for her. Once Lexa was seated, Clarke took her own seat.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind but I had some help with dinner,” Clarke admitted.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Without saying anything, Clarke removed the cover from the tray containing both their plates and watched as Lexa’s face morphed into a huge smile when she saw what was on the menu for dinner that evening.</p><p>“Your mom was kind enough to help me prepare the famous Woods family orange and honey glazed pork chops with grilled asparagus and cauliflower mash. I know with Felix coming back it has brought up a lot of memories of your dad and has made you miss him even more so I thought you’d like to have one of his signature dishes. Thankfully Indra knows how to make these just like he did and she was filling to come over and help me make sure they turned out right. I hope it tastes as good as you remember,” Clarke nervously.</p><p>“Babe, these could be burned beyond repair and they’d still be perfect because you went out of your way to have a dish that reminds me of my dad made. It smells wonderful though and I have no doubt it will taste as good as I remember. Thank you for doing all of this Clarke, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now dig in, I need my favorite Assistant Coach and Forward well fed and then well rested for the semifinal match against Japan tomorrow,” Clarke said seriously as she urged Lexa to enjoy the meal.</p><p>As soon as the first bite passed her lips Lexa couldn’t help but moan at the taste.</p><p>“Oh my God! This is amazing and tastes even better than I remember. Thank you for this baby, it’s perfect.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Lex, and you’re right these are amazing and our babies agree,” Clarke replied as she caressed her bump lovingly.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that in only a couple of months we’re going to be able to hold Sprout, Kit and Squid.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. This pregnancy has just flown by. Last time it felt like it went on forever.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s just different this time. Last time sure I had Madison and Lincoln there most of the time but I didn’t have you so I don’t know how to explain it but it just felt like I was pregnant forever. I think it was because I was sad and a little depressed over not knowing how to find you. Don’t get me wrong I was so excited knowing I’d always have a piece of you but I was sad I didn’t have you too, you know?”</p><p>“I get what you mean. I guess I felt something similar. No matter how great of an achievement I reached with the company, I was always sad because you weren’t there to share it with me.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Clarke hummed pensively. “You know, when I found out I was pregnant I called the hotel we were at that night and I explained the situation and gave them the room number and begged them to tell me who the room belonged to that night but obviously, they wouldn’t break hotel policy and tell me.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that. Great minds think alike then I suppose because I did something similar.”</p><p>“What do you mean Lex?”</p><p>“I had to get back to Polis immediately for work commitments but you know me, I’m habitually early so I left Polis four hours earlier than I really needed too. I wanted to make sure I had ample time to get back in case any issues came up with travel. While I was on the plane back to Polis though, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life by not getting your name or number and not giving you mine so I asked the pilot to turn around and fly back to Arkadia and he did. As soon as I landed I went back to the hotel and back to our room but the key I had taken with me as a keepsake of sorts didn’t open the door so I went to the front desk and said the key didn’t work and they informed me you had checked us out thirty minutes earlier. I begged them for their security footage so I could have our IT guys at Trikru run your face through facial recognition but the hotel refused to break hotel policy.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you ever told me that before?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question love….To be honest, when we found each other again we had to deal with the Octavia situation pretty immediately and we were both beating ourselves up so much over the years we lost because we were stupid so I didn’t want to make you sadder by telling you that I had been so close to catching you that morning before you left,” Lexa said sadly.</p><p>“I understand that, I do. I didn’t tell you for similar reasons. I just thought we had beat ourselves up enough about our colossal screw up in not at least exchanging names.”</p><p>The pair then fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat while processing what they had just learned about each other’s efforts to find each other the day after they conceived the twins. After about five minutes though, Clarke asked a question Lexa hadn’t really seen coming.</p><p>“Tell me more about your dad, please?”</p><p>“You really want to hear stories about my dad on date night,” Lexa asked curiously.</p><p>“I do. We’re eating a dish that you love because of him and having had the chance to spend so much time with Felix and hear stories from him I feel like I know your dad more and understand him more and I know you’ve told me so much already but I’d really like to hear more stories or anything about him really from you,” Clarke said sincerely.</p><p>“Hmm where to start. Well, you already know that I think he was the best dad ever. He’s the person who really instilled in me that so called societal norms did not matter because life is short and well deserve to be happy and that meant being with whoever made us happy, having the profession that made us happy, being able to be our authentic selves, etc. I always knew I was a lesbian. I never once had any feelings towards a man and no matter how many times my parents would tell us that love is love I was petrified of telling them I was gay. In hindsight, I think Dad especially always knew I was a lesbian but I was fifteen when I finally said the words to them. A girl in my math class was opening gay and she asked me to meet her under the bleachers one day. I was naïve back then because soccer was the only thing on my mind so I hadn’t quite developed my astute powers for reading people yet,” Lexa began causing Clarke to lightly chuckle at the thought of teenage Lexa not realizing why a girl would want to meet under the bleachers. “Anyway, I went to meet her and she said she liked me then kissed me square on the lips and I was so not expecting it. I was a blubbering mess and didn’t know what to do. I ended up running away and when I go home I started pacing the living room…”</p><p>“Like you do whenever you're nervous or anxious.”</p><p>“Exactly and maybe ten minutes later Dad come into the living room and goes, ‘Lexi, what’s troubling you?’ and I tried to tell him nothing was wrong but then before I could stop myself I blurted out ‘Amanda from math class asked me to meet her under the bleachers and then she kissed me and now I’m a gay mess and oh by the way Dad I’m a lesbian.’”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle envisioning how that moment played out. “I’m sorry, I’m just picturing it in my head and babe you’re adorable and for some reason this being how you told your dad doesn’t surprise me at all.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t it surprise you?”</p><p>“Because at your core you’re a dork who sometimes turns into a blubbering idiot when it comes to feelings and that happens to be something I absolutely love about you,” Clarke said as she intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s on top of the table. “So, how did Gustus react to that?”</p><p>“That’s the best part. He just looked at me with so much love in his eyes and goes, ‘tell me something I don’t know; just make sure your future wife is as amazing as you are and I’ll happily welcome her into the family as my daughter.’ Then he just turned on the flat screen and turned it to a soccer match that was on at the time and that was that,” Lexa said as she smiled fondly.</p><p>“I wish I could have met him and I wish he and my dad could have met; I think they’d have become instantaneous best friends,” Clarke said confidently.</p><p>“I have no doubt my dad and Jake would have become friends but what makes you say they’d have been instantaneous best friends,” Lexa asked curiously.</p><p>“Because our fathers are more alike than I think we’d like to admit.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t go all jealous wife and yell at Octavia?”</p><p>“I have no idea where you’re going with this but I am not a jealous wife,” Lexa said indignantly.</p><p>“Uh huh, whatever you say Lex. Just remember you said you’re not a jealous wife. So, like you I always knew I was bisexual. I always found girls and boys equally attractive but I was drawn to women a little more than men. You were my first real everything but before you, teenage Clarke wanted to be ready for the day her first real kiss would come. Raven and Octavia were already together and one day I was kind of whining about not being prepared at all for the day my first real kiss would happen so Raven says how Octavia is an amazing kisser and I should let her show me how its done. I brushed her off because kissing my sister’s girlfriend? Eww gross. Fast forward a week though, and Raven and I had Octavia and a few of our girl friends over and Raven suggested we play truth or dare. We started playing and of course after a few turns Raven gets to ask me truth or dare and I stupidly selected dare to look cool. And what does Raven dare me? She dared me to kiss Octavia with tongue for ten seconds so I can learn what real kissing is like. Our friends were egging me on to do it and Octavia shrugs her shoulders and says it’s cool with her so what does teenage Clarke do? Yep you guessed it she succumbs to peer pressure and not wanting her pride taking a hit. I ended up surprising Octavia by snaking a hand behind her neck and pulling her in for the kiss for we had being maybe three or four seconds into the dare when Dad walks in and goes, ‘Clarke, I know I taught you and Raven that sharing is caring but I didn’t mean that you needed to share girlfriends too. For future reference, please feel free to get your own girlfriends but just make sure she’s as amazing as you. Have fun ladies!’ and then he left leaving me red as a tomato while Raven couldn’t stop laughing.”</p><p>“Oh my God that’s hilarious,” Lexa said through loud laughter until it suddenly fully clicked in her head that Clarke had just said her first kiss had been with Octavia Blake.</p><p>Clarke could tell the minute her story clicked in Lexa’s head because the laughter stopped and her face morphed into that of the Commander and she looked downright murderous as she pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number and placed the call on speaker while she waited for the other individual to answer.</p><p>“Lex, you were my first real kiss and my absolute first for everything else, you know that. It was a silly date over a decade ago and meant nothing. Please don’t go Commander on Octavia,” Clarke pleaded suddenly unsure of how Lexa was going to handle this.</p><p>After three rings, the call was answered and Clarke literally face palmed herself listening to the conversation.</p><p>“Hey Lex! What’s up,” Octavia cheerfully said.</p><p>“Octavia Marie Blake why the hell did you share some pseudo-incestuous kiss with my wife,” Lexa said emotionless in her Commander voice.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I do not have time to deal with this shit. Lexa, we were kids and it was a dare from Raven! If you want to go all Commander on someone call Raven.”</p><p>“Octavia, you are the one who kissed my wife.”</p><p>“When we were kids and years before she met you! Ugh you are insufferable sometimes and yet you’re still the best big sister I could have asked for so calm down and go fuck your wife or something but for the record, Clarke does know how to use her tongue, doesn’t she,” Octavia said as if she were lusting over Clarke before laughing and ending the call.</p><p>When the call ended, Lexa finally realized Clarke was laughing her ass off as well which caused her to instantly transform from the Commander to her adorable pouting self.</p><p>“Clarke,” Lexa whined, “it’s not funny. She’s like my little sister and she kissed you.”</p><p>“Oh, I know what happened but she’s right it was a dare and it meant nothing. Plus, I’m laughing because you said you’re not a jealous wife and you’re totally jealous or else you wouldn’t have called her.”</p><p>Still pouting Lexa said, “just wait until Octavia sees what I have in store for her when we’re back home and I’m back to working out with her five days a week.”</p><p>“Babe, you have nothing to worry about because you are the only person I’ve ever loved and you will always be the only person I’ve ever loved. But if you want to call my sister and give her the riot act I won’t complain because seeing you go all Commander on people is sexy as hell,” Clarke said cheekily which caused Lexa to puff out her chest.</p><p>“In that case, I have one more call to make,” Lexa said before taking her final bite of her dinner and dialing yet another number.</p><p>After two rings the call was answered and Clarke couldn’t help but playfully role her eyes as she watched her wife’s face once again transform into that of the Commander.</p><p>“Hey Lexa, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Raven Victoria Griffin, what kind of modern day madam do you think you are,” Lexa seethed in her Commander voice.</p><p>“Um, babe? Can you come here? Your sister’s gone Commander on me and I don’t know why,” Raven called out before adding, “Lexa, I don’t know what you’re talking about but I most certainly am not involved in the prostitution business. I’m happily taken by your sister and carrying her baby, so I certainly don’t need to be in the sex business.”</p><p>“Not in the sex business you say? If you’re not in the business why the hell did you orchestrate a kiss, with tongue, between your then girlfriend, Octavia, and my wife who is your sister, I may add?”</p><p>“Hey babe, what’s this about my sister going all Commander on you,” Lexa and Clarke could hear Anya say.</p><p>“It appears that she has found out that when I was dating Octavia I dared Clarke to kiss her with tongue and now she’s a tad upset and wants to know what kind of modern madam I am,” Raven said.</p><p>“You a madam? That hilarious,” Anya said through laughter. “Lexa, please calm down…wait, Raven did you say you dared Clarke to kiss the woman you were dating at the time?”</p><p>“Um…yes,” Raven hesitantly said causing Clarke to have to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.</p><p>“What the fuck Raven? Who does that,” Anya questioned her girlfriend.</p><p>“We were kids and it was a dare during truth or dare. Someone had to make sure Clarkey would be ready for her first real kiss and seeing as her first real kiss led to the conception of our niece and nephew I’d say I actually did the world a favor because without that dare maybe our dear Commander wouldn’t have wanted to go farther than just kissing,” Raven quipped.</p><p>“You are wrong Raven Victoria Griffin. Clarke could have been the worst kisser on the planet and I still would have wanted to be with her because she is the best woman I have ever met and I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on her that she was someone I needed to know, someone I needed to be with. I may not have fully understood it then but deep down I knew she was my soulmate even then. My only mistake was being too cowardly to get her name and number that night. So, do not fool yourself Raven, no matter what I would have ended up with Clarke because nothing and no one can keep soulmates apart forever.”</p><p>“Awe, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Damn pregnancy hormones! Normally, I’d have a smart retort to that but all I want to do is cry from how sweet that was. Damn you Anya for doing this to me,” Raven said as she began to cry at the same time Lexa heard Clarke sniffle while looking at her with a look full of nothing but love and adoration.</p><p>Seeing her wife begin to tear up, Lexa immediately shed her Commander façade and quickly said, “You’re forgiven Raven, but never again dare my wife to kiss someone. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye,” Lexa said before quickly hanging up the phone.</p><p>As soon as she ended the call, she was out of her seat and kneeling before her wife.</p><p>“Clarke, sweetheart, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry I took the whole Commander persona too far. You just liked when I did it earlier and crap, I took it too far and I’m sorry for ruining our evening.”</p><p>“Baby, no, Clarke said as she quickly composed herself. “It’s just my hormones. It was just emotional for me hearing you speak with such certainty about your feelings. Every time you do it just makes me melt and thanks to you three little spawns growing inside me that means every time you do it I cry. I love you so much and I hope you know that I feel exactly the same way and always have since day one,” Clarke said before crashing her lips together with Lexa’s in a kiss full of passion.</p><p>When the kiss broke, Lexa had a goofy grin on her face that she couldn’t help but get each time Clarke kissed her like that.</p><p>“Mhmm if you’re going to kiss me like that every time I go Commander on someone I may have to do it more often. But as much as I love getting to kiss you like that, I was really enjoying getting to hear stories I hadn’t heard before. So, Mrs. Woods would you care to come cuddle on the couch with me and maybe share some more stories?”</p><p>“Hmm let me think about that for a minute….yes, I’d like that very much. Lead the way, my love.”</p><p>Lexa immediately stood and lifted Clarke bridal style as she carried her back into the apartment and to the couch.</p><p>“Lexa! Put me down, I’m too heavy now,” Clarke insisted.</p><p>“No, you’re perfect and I love nothing more than carrying you and our unborn children around. If I could carry our little miracles for you so you didn’t have to go through any of the aches and pains I know you feel, I would,” Lexa said as she lowered Clarke onto the couch before sitting down herself and sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, one leg outstretched and the other on the floor before gently pulling Clarke back so the blonde’s back was against her chest. With her hands wrapping around Clarke and resting on her baby bump, Lexa placed a kiss to Clarke’s neck and said, “are you comfortable like this, my love?”</p><p>“Completely. Nothin is better than being in your arms.”</p><p>“Good. So, tell me another story I don’t know,” Lexa asked before placing a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you about the first painting I ever sold?”</p><p>“The one from your first official show?”</p><p>“No, the first one I ever sold; it was before we met.”</p><p>“Then no, you never told me but I’d love to hear about it.”</p><p>“Well, I was sixteen and back then I would sometimes go to my dad’s office after school, especially when I knew Raven and O would be at our house because some things a girl just doesn’t need to see her sister and one of her best friends do certain things. Anyway, I would end up going to his office after school maybe two or three times a week and I’d stay there until Dad went home. I was there often enough that he made me a little art corner in his office so I could draw or paint when there. After a month or so, I had a few completed pieces in Dad’s office so he went out and bought frames one day and began to frame them all and then hang them in his office. Maybe a week or so after he framed and hung them all I was there working on a new piece, a portrait of my parents for their anniversary actually, when the head of the Arkadia NASA Office came in. He had wanted to talk to Dad about something but then he noticed the paintings on the wall and in particular he noticed one I had done of the first shuttle to ever launch from the Arkadia site. He literally stopped talking about whatever he had come to talk about and instead started complimenting my work. When he was done giving his review of my painting he asked Dad who the artist was and I remember it like it was yesterday, he just smiled and pointed at me and said, ‘Jim, I believe you’ll remember my youngest, Clarke. She’s an aspiring artist and actually painted every piece in my office, including that one. She’s going to make it as an artist, just you wait.’ Then before I knew it, Jim was asking if I’d be willing to sell him that particular painting of the shuttle, provided Dad was willing to part with it of course, and before I could say anything he offered me $2,000. Dad gave me an encouraging nod so of course I accepted and then when he handed me the check he told me to use the money to buy the best supplies I could and then he asked me to paint similar paintings of every shuttle to launch from Arkadia and that was the moment I not only made my first sale but knew that I could definitely turn my art into a career.”</p><p>“You told me once that you painted a series of works for your dad’s office and that was what made you first realize an art career was a realistic possibility but I didn’t realize there was more to the story. Your dad was definitely an amazing father; not many would have given up part of their office so their child could create art let alone hang all their pieces in their office. I think you’re right though, our dads would have been instantaneous best friends.”</p><p>“Yeah, they would have. Can you tell me another story?”</p><p>“Sure. Anything in particular you’d like to hear about?”</p><p>“You can tell me no to this but you’ve told me how Indra and Gus learned you were intersex and how supportive they were but you’ve never told me what it was like the first time you got to be your true self, the first time you got to be Lexa outside of your house and with your family so if you’re willing to share that story I’d really like to hear it,” Clarke said before snuggling further into Lexa and turning her head enough to be able to kiss her wife just below her earlobe.</p><p>Smiling softly Lexa said, “I never meant to keep that story from you, it’s just not something I really talk about not because of anything really bad but because to me I was always me, everyone else just didn’t always see it and didn’t use my true name, does that make sense?”</p><p>“It does but I want you to know you can talk to me about any part of your past babe.”</p><p>“I know, which is why I’m going to tell you about that day.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course! You’re my wife and if you want to know, I’ll tell you. I have nothing to hide from you Clarke.”</p><p>“Same here, baby. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lexa said as she gently turned Clarke’s head just enough so she could chastely kiss her lips. “Alright, so you already know that before everyone realized I was intersex that they just thought I was a boy and they never questioned that because I always liked sport and more stereotypical masculine things.”</p><p>“Stupid sexist stereotypes,” Clarke muttered.</p><p>“My sentiments exactly. So, when I kept insisting I was a girl no one really could make sense of it until Mom and Dad took me to the doctor and they did some tests and learned the truth. We learned I was intersex on a Wednesday and by the following Monday all legal documents had been filed to change everything to reflect that I am genetically a female and that my name is Alexandria. Once the last of the paperwork was submitted that Monday, Mom and Dad decided we should go out and celebrate and so we did. I decided I wanted to wear a dress because back then I hadn’t known how amazing suits were. Unbeknownst to me, Mom had bought me a dress herself after they got the test results showing I’m a girl. It was a beautiful dress, Clarke. I was a deep green that complimented my eyes so well. That dress looked amazing on me, and even as a young child I felt beautiful in it. Mom even did my hair in braids and it looked perfect. I had fought to be allowed to grow my hair out a year before we learned I’m intersex so it was just long enough to pull back into braids and I just felt so confident after the braids were in. Now Anya meanwhile, hadn’t come out as transgender yet so we still knew her as Arjun. So, keeping that in mind Anya had short hair that was styled in a typical male fashion and she wore a little suit and tie that matched Dad and Lincoln perfectly. Mom wore a dress the same shade of green as mine too so we all looked amazing. I figured we’d go to one of our usual dinner spots but Mom and Dad had been serious about celebrating because they took us to the most exclusive restaurant in Polis at the time, which took up the top two floors and the roof of the tallest building in the city at the time. When we arrived, we were shown to our table immediately but on the way there we ran into Jacapo Sinclair, who everyone called Sinclair, and who was the Head of Research and Development at Trikru at the time, who was dining with his family, including his daughter Amara who I knew. I got so nervous when we spotted them Clarke, because I was sure my happiness was at finally being me was about to come crashing down but it didn’t. Instead he stood up to greet Dad and the rest of us and Dad proudly introduced me as his daughter without explaining anything but obviously, Sinclair and his family knew me and had known me as Alexander for years. Instead of making a rude comment or asking how I was suddenly being introduced as Lexa when they knew me as Alexander, Sinclair simply knelt down so he could look me in the eye and said, ‘Lexa suits you so much better than Alexander sweetheart and you look lovely in that dress.’ Amara even came up to me and gave me a hug and said how happy she was to have another girl to be friends with because ‘there are too many icky boys in Polis Lexa so we need more girls’. In the end, they ended up pushing a table together with the Sinclair’s and we all ate together that night. With my consent, Mom and Dad gave a very general explanation of why we were celebrating and sure enough the Sinclair’s celebrated with us. It was a fantastic night,” Lexa said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“It sounds like it was a good night. You’ve never mentioned the Sinclair’s before though; what happened to them?”</p><p>“Sinclair and his family were on their way home after spending a week in Florida for a meeting with NASA, Sinclair had to attend. Trikru had wanted to expand their work with NASA so Dad sent Sinclair to meet with them given that he was the Head of R&amp;D and the fact that Dad didn’t want to go like he normally would have because Anya was just starting to fully accept who she was and beginning to transition so Dad didn’t want to spend time away from her if he didn’t have too. Anyway, Sinclair didn’t mind going since he always loved working with NASA on projects. In the end, he took his family with him so they could enjoy time together. They drove down and back because they loved road trips but when they were just outside of Polis on the way home they were hit head on by a drunk driver. Sinclair was driving and was severely injured but his wife, Julia, and Amara were both killed on impact. Sinclair left Trikru shortly after and took a job with NASA.”</p><p>“Wait, Sinclair, oh my God! Is Jacapo Sinclair the same Sinclair that Raven worked with at NASA?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d realize the connection. I don’t know if Anya ever told Raven about our family’s connection to her former mentor or not but it wouldn’t surprise me if Raven doesn’t know because we don’t really talk about Sinclair much.”</p><p>“I get that, what happened to him and his family was tragic. I met him once or twice when he was still at NASA and I remember Raven mentioning that he lost his family but she never said how that happened. I’m really glad he and his family reacted the way they did though when you got to out in public as the real you for the first time. I can only imagine how much that meant to you,” Clarke said softly.</p><p>“It meant everything and gave me a confidence boost I didn’t know I needed. Not everyone was so accepting. Some were downright cruel and I definitely had dark days where I yelled and screamed and begged to just be normal but the number of accepting people vastly outweighs the number who reacted negatively or were cruel.”</p><p>“What is normal? I say screw what people decide is normal because you are perfect just the way you are.”</p><p>“Thank you for saying that. I thank the spirits every day that I met you. But can I hear another story now? I really like hearing stories I haven’t heard before,” Lexa admitted.</p><p>“As long as you keep telling me stories too because I like hearing yours just as much as you like hearing mine.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Clarke and Lexa spent the remainder of the evening, cuddled on the couch telling each other stories they hadn’t heard before. They may be soulmates but they also knew that no matter how well they knew each other there would always be stories or little details left for them to hear and they loved sharing those stories with each other. By the time they crawled into bed that night, they were both smiling after having spent hours sharing stories with each other; and when they fell asleep they dreamed of their future, all while wrapped in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised a chapter of pure Clexa couple fluff. Next chapter is the semifinals of the soccer tournament then we have Clarke's birthday and the conclusion of the Olympics coming up immediately after that.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the semifinal match chapter that will be up tomorrow. As always, thank you for reading this story and continuing to support it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Chapter 139</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is strictly covering the semifinal match against Japan, with just a tad of fluff at the beginning. The next chapter will return to seeing how our characters react and moving the plot along but I do hope you enjoy reading about the semifinal match!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa woke the following morning, she smiled when she saw Clarke had once again moved to practically sleep on top of her. Knowing she didn’t have much time with her wife and unborn children that morning, as Vlatko had decided they would have a team breakfast before a last minute strategy session, Lexa immediately kiss her palm three times and placed it to Clarke’s stomach before quietly speaking with her babies.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout. Good morning Kit. Good morning Squid. I have to leave soon to meet the team but don’t worry, I’ll find you as soon as the match is over. Today we’re playing Japan. In the group round we earned the maximum number of points but Japan was the next highest point earner so it’s likely going to be a very hard and very physical match. Don’t worry if you hear Mama or your brother or sister or anyone else get worried during the game because I’ll be fine. After this we only have one more game and then I’ll go back to just coaching so you and Mama won’t have to worry about me playing in a physical game again.”</p>
<p>“These won’t be the final games you play Lex,” Clarke sleepily said.</p>
<p>“Morning babe,” Lexa said as she turned to kiss her wife sweetly. “Mhmmm nothing beats getting to wake up and kiss you each morning but I hate to break it to you these are the last games I’ll ever play.”</p>
<p>“Wanna bet?”</p>
<p>“What’s the wager,” Lexa asked curiously.</p>
<p>“If you play another professional or even semi-professional soccer match between the end of the Olympics and the end of the 2023 World Cup, I’ll commit to at least one planned pregnancy and if you don’t play another professional or semi-professional soccer match between the end of the Olympics and the end of the 2023 World Cup you agree that we won’t plan for any more pregnancies but we will visit orphanages of my choosing and adopt at least one child. So, what do you say, Commander, will you accept the wager?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm let me think about that for a minute….,” Lexa drawled out for a few moments to make it seem like she really had to think about it before a huge grin spread across her lips as she kissed Clarke passionately and said, “I absolutely accept that wager. I would happily have another hundred babies with you whether they be biological, adopted or both but no matter what happens in the future, our family as it is is more than enough for me. As long as I have you and our five little ones we have now I’m happy but I’d never turn down the opportunity to expand our family further and seems like you wouldn’t either,” Lexa finished saying cheekily.</p>
<p>“I’ve just been thinking about our family more ever since we heard about Ontari and Ash, even before we knew they were family, and we have the financial resources and plenty of love to give so at some point, when we’re ready, I’d really like to adopt and give a child or multiple children a family and I wouldn’t be opposed to carrying another of your children too,” Clarke admitted.</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that. Regardless of any wager, whenever you’re ready to start looking into adoption whether that be a year or ten years from now, I’ll be ready too. I love you Clarke Woods,” Lexa said as she sealed her declaration with a kiss.</p>
<p>“And I love you Lexa Woods,” Clarke said as she sealed her own declaration with a kiss.</p>
<p>Moving from her position on the bed swiftly then, Lexa sat on her knees as she bent down to kiss Clarke’s stomach three times while saying, “And I love you Sprout, I love you Kit and I love you Squid. Mama and I can’t wait to meet you.”</p>
<p>With a final kiss to Clarke’s lips the blonde urged Lexa to get going so she wasn’t late to her team’s breakfast while promising to find the brunette on the field the second the game was over. Twenty minutes later, Lexa was out the door and Clarke began to get herself ready for the day ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At 11am sharp, the US and Japanese teams were lined up on their respective sides of the tunnel waiting to be introduced. Per usual, Lexa was at the front of the lineup with Vlatko and Alex but what was unusual was that Japan’s Head Coach, Takakura Asako, and Captain, Saki Kumagai, broke rank with their team and approached the trio.</p>
<p>“Hello, I know we have not all been formally introduced so allow me to do so now. I’m Takakura Asako, Head Coach of Japan’s Women’s National Soccer Team and this is Saki Kumagai, our team Captain.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you again Takakura, Saki,” Vlatko said with a smile and nod at both women. “This is our Assistant Coach, Lexa Woods and I believe you already know our Captain, Alex Morgan,” he said introducing Lexa and Alex to the two women.</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to meet you both,” Lexa said while giving a small bow in an attempt to respect Japanese culture which she could immediately tell the two women appreciated.</p>
<p>“Takakura, Saki, it is good to see you both again,” Alex said with a smile and nod much like Vlatko had done as they already knew the women.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you again as well, Alex,” Takakura said. “And Lexa, it is our pleasure to meet you. I must say we were quite surprised to hear that the US’ Assistant Coach had been dually designated as a competitor follow Tobin’s injury. We are not as familiar with US teams outside of the National Teams so we were not familiar with your accolades as a player but we have watched you game film from the tournament and we are very impressed. It is my understanding that you and Alex both will be retiring from playing after the tournament and will instead embark on coaching a new NWSL team, is that correct?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Lexa said before adding, “and thank you for your kind words, you flatter me.”</p>
<p>“It is not flattery when it is the truth,” Saki said.</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, thank you for the kind words,” Lexa said respectfully.</p>
<p>“We did approach the three of you with the intention of introducing or re-introducing ourselves but I will admit I have an ulterior motive. Lexa and Alex, you have both performed flawlessly the entire tournament and we are hoping to launch a series of clinics, if you will, to try and get our youth, both male and female, interested in soccer. We already have a handful of our coaches and players committed to teaching a day or two of the clinics but we would love to have the two of you join us, even for a day, so that we can offer our participants the opportunity to learn from players who also coach. The clinics will be for youth anywhere from five years old to seventeen years old and you both would be more than welcome to bring your families, as we know you both have children. The clinics are not going to begin the end of January 2022 and they will run for one week,” Takakura explained.</p>
<p>“That sounds like an amazing program you are developing but I would like to review all the information you have on the clinics so I can discuss it with my wife first. We are expecting triplets later this summer so although they will be able to travel by January, I don’t want to make any decisions without speaking to my wife first. But, if Vlatko has your contact information, I can send you mine after the match so we can discuss this further after the tournament.”</p>
<p>“I have her information so I’ll forward yours to her. Alex, would you like me to do the same with your information,” Vlatko asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, actually that would be great. Like Lexa, I am interested but I would need to discuss this with my husband first. Lexa and I will also be gearing up to begin practices with our team ahead of our inaugural season opener in the spring so we will need to check to make sure the dates would work but once you’ve had a chance to send over the information I will take a look and talk to my husband and get back to you,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“That is all that I ask. They should be introducing us any more but thank you for taking the time to speak with us and this may seem strange for your opponent to say, but good luck out there,” Takakura said before taking her leave to rejoin her team.</p>
<p>“I do hope you both can come for at least part of the clinic. I think our children would benefit from learning from soccer experts across the globe. I will also be helping with the clinics and would welcome the chance to work with you. Good luck out there, may the best team win,” Saki said.</p>
<p>“Good luck to you too,” Lexa and Alex said at the same time before Saki too rejoined her team.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to get the much anticipated semifinals match between the United States and Japan underway,” Tom happily announced as the crowd cheered.</p>
<p>“In just a few moments we will welcome the teams to field but first I must say that I never consider a US versus Japan match as a possibility for the semifinals,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“I never saw it coming either. After failing to qualify for the 2016 Olympics in Rio and only reaching the round of sixteen in the 2019 World Cup, I never expected to see Japan perform as well as they have in this tournament so far,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone saw it coming. It seems as if Japan has come here with the intention of proving that they are better than they were in both 2016 and 2019 much like the US came here with the intention to prove that their 2016 loss in Rio to Sweden was a fluke and thus far both teams have more than proven those points,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“The certainly had. In this tournament, the US was the best performing team and Japan was the second best performing team based on total points earned in the group round so I think we are in for a very interesting match here today,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more but you cannot deny that statistically the US remains the team to beat,” Andrew said to the sound of thunderous cheers from the US fans in the stands.</p>
<p>“You are certainly right about that but we should not underestimate Japan…And speaking fo Japan we are being told that they are ready to get things underway here today so, introducing first, Team Japan led onto the field by Head Coach Takakura Asako and Team Captain Saki Kumagai,” Tom announced as the Japanese team ran onto the field, receiving cheers and applause from their supporters in the stands.</p>
<p>“And lastly, led by Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods and Team Captain Alex Morgan is Team USA,” Andrew announced as the US team ran onto the field to the loud cheers from their fans present in the stadium.</p>
<p>As the US team ran onto the field, Lexa knew her wife and children would be watching her closely so she looked to where the box was located, kissed her palm before placing it to her heart and then pointing to the box to tell her family she loved them. Thankfully, up in the box Clarke realized what Lexa was doing and made sure Aden and Madi watched as she explained it was their mommy telling them she loved them which caused the twins to shout, “we love you Mommy” in return even though they knew Lexa wouldn’t be able to hear them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the performance of the National Anthem, Tom and Andrew moved right into announcing the starting lineups so the match could get underway.</p>
<p>“Starting for Japan are goalkeeper Ikeda Sakiki; defenders Saki Kumagai, Sameshima Aya, Utsugi Rumi and Miyake Shiori; midfielders Momiki Yuka, Sugita Hina and Miura Narumi; and forwards Sugasawa Yuika, Ueki Riko and Iwabuchi Mana,” Tom announced as each starter received cheers and applause from the crowd.</p>
<p>“And starting for the US are goalkeeper Hope Solo; defenders Ali Krieger, Crystal Dunn, Kelley O’Hara and Emily Sonnett; midfielders Sam Mewis, Kristie Mewis and Julie Ertz; and forwards Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods and Christen Press,” Andrew announced while the US fans cheered and clapped loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the starting players took their possessions the game got underway with the US’ Christen Press quickly winning possession at kickoff. The entire team were expecting this match to be a fight given Japan’s surprise performance thus far but Christen was not expecting to have a tackle attempted made a mere five seconds after gaining possession.</p>
<p>It was Japan’s captain, Saki Kumagai who made the tackle attempt, but Lexa had been running the team through tackle evasion drills regularly so she was able to swipe the ball behind her legs and to the right while she spun around Saki and got around her and met the ball that was waiting for her at just the right moment. Having the field awareness that she had though, Christen knew that two of Japan’s players were coming at her on her right while another was coming at her from the left. Knowing it would be extremely difficult to doge all three players, Christen scouted for teammates she could pass too. Immediately, Christen saw Julie a short distance from the Japanese player approaching her on the left and Christen could tell that Julie would be able to put enough distance between herself and her opponent so she quickly sent the ball soaring towards Julie mere nanoseconds before the Japanese players reached her. Julie kept the ball for a few paces until she passed to Alex who had no Japanese players in her immediate vicinity but that quickly changed. Japan was seemingly intent on rushing the US players in an attempt to steal the ball or in the alternative make the US players have to continually pass without being able to make a goal attempt.</p>
<p>Japan’s efforts proved fruitless in the first twelve minutes though. Japan managed to steal the ball only twice during that time but they never got close enough to even take a shot at the US goal. During Japan’s second possession, Sam managed to steal from Ueki Riko and after only two touches on the ball, Sam passed to Lexa who had managed to set up just outside the box, well within scoring range. What Japan hadn’t noticed was that while they were focused on keeping possession by dodging almost every member of the US squad, Lexa had subtly left the fray and taken her position near Japan’s goal. Japan’s goalkeeper had noticed the moved a second too late as by the time she realized what the US was doing, Sam had already sent the ball flying directly to Lexa. With it being impossible for any of Japan’s defenders or offensive players to reach Lexa in time, their goalkeeper, Ikeda Sakiki, came out of the goal in an attempt to cut Lexa’s goal attempt off before she could take it. Lexa saw this possibility coming though so she was prepared for it. Knowing she’d have a guaranteed goal if she played this right, Lexa didn’t make her move until it would be impossible for the keeper to get back into the goal in time. When Ikeda Sakiki was a few paces away from Lexa she pivoted to the right, creating more distance between herself and the keeper, before planting her right foot and kicking the ball with her left foot with all the power she could muster sending it soaring through the air until the only sound Lexa heard was the sound the ball hitting the back of the net nanoseconds before the US fans erupted in celebratory cheers as Lexa was swarmed by her team.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods has put Team USA on the board giving them an early 1-0 lead in the twelfth minute of play,” Andrew announced causing the fans to roar even louder with their cheers, effectively drowning out the boos from Japan’s fans.</p>
<p>“And what a goal that was! You have to admire Lexa Woods’ awareness of not only the field but how her opponents play. It’s clear that Lexa Woods and Team USA have done their homework on how this Japanese team plays,” Tom added.</p>
<p>As Andrew and Tom announced the goal, Madi and Aden were loudly cheering for their mommy while Ontari, Ash and Emma joined them by cheering for their Aunty Lexa or Aunty Lessa as Emma called her. Clarke meanwhile, cheered for her wife while rubbing her baby bump and whispering, “your mommy just score the first goal of the match, how awesome is that,” to her and Lexa’s unborn children. The rest of the extended Woods family cheered as well, as did the family members of the other players. Everyone in the US box was absolutely thrilled that Lexa had scored and given them an early lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on the field, kickoff occurred to restart play but this time, Japan had possession. The US had decided during their strategy session to lull Japan into a false sense of security on their first possession after a US goal. Having watched prior game tape they knew their opponents could get cocky when they thought they were in control and they planned to exploit that to further their lead.</p>
<p>Sure enough, they lulled Japan into a false sense of security and they got cocky. The US would occasionally steal and block goal attempts, to keep up appearances but they didn’t begin to make a hard-offensive drive again until the twenty-eighth minute. After sixteen minutes of thinking they had the US solely on the defensive, Japan got cocky. They got so cocky in fact that they thought they could get an easy goal when Hope came out of the goal slightly. Due to their cockiness, they didn’t realize they were still outside the penalty box and that Ali as closing in on them. When Iwabuchi Mana was preparing to take a shot on goal she moved a second too slow giving Ali the time and space needed to steal and quickly pass to Kristie. Kristie made a run down the field towards the goal before passing to Alex who took the ball the rest of the way home until it was just her and Japan’s keeper facing off. When the keeper moved right anticipate Alex to shoot towards the right half of the goal, Alex went left and sent the ball straight into the top left corner of the net, surprising the team from Japan as they believed they were in control.</p>
<p>“The US has done it again! In the thirty-third minute Alex Morgan has made a surprising goal bring the US lead to 2-0,” Tom announced.</p>
<p>“Talk about a turn of events! For roughly the past twenty minutes Japan has been in control and then out of nowhere the US seemingly turned the heat up to burning hot and scored,” Andrew said as the American fans continued to cheer.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it is a coincidence that the US went heavily on the offensive when they did. This US team are masters at reading their opponents and I think it is far more likely that they played their opponent and bided their time until chose to strike back and extend their lead,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you are right, Tom,” Andrew said as the teams were preparing to resume play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the remainder of the first half the US and Japan kept stealing possession from each other until the 44th minute when Japan’s Sugasawa Yuika managed to dodge Ali, Crystal and Kelley before coming one-on-one with Hope. Sugasawa Yuika, however, had a trick of her own up her sleeves, she faked Hope out making her think she was taking a shot. When Hope dove to save the shot though, she landed on the ground only to see that Sugita Hina had jumped and met the ball in midair and her header had sent the ball to the opposite side of the goal finally putting Japan on the scoreboard just as the first half ended.</p>
<p>“Japan scores! In a surprise header Japan’s Sugita Hina with an assist from Sugasawa Yuika has narrowed the US’ lead to 2-1 going into the half,” Andrew announced as Japan’s fans cheered and the US’ booed while the teams headed to the locker rooms for the fifteen minute break.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No! No! They can’t score,” Madi yelled when Japan scored.</p>
<p>“No,” Aden echoed his sister as Ontari and Ash joined in with their own discontent.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we still lead 2-1 and Lexa won’t let them score again and if they do she or another team member will score again for us to make sure we still win, I’m sure of it,” Clarke told the children confidently.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Lexa’s a beast on the field and she won’t let any team stand in their way,” Octavia chimed in.</p>
<p>“Mommy and Aunty Lessa won’t let us down. They never lose when they play together,” Emma said.</p>
<p>“The kid has a point,” Raven began, “Lexa and Alex have won every game they’ve played together so statistically that means their odds are pretty good for winning this game too.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry little ones, we have the stronger team and I’m sure Lexa is in the locker room right now working up some more creative strategies that Japan won’t see coming in the second half,” Madison reassured the kids.</p>
<p>“How about we go get some ice cream before Lexa and the team get back on the field and lead us to victory,” Felix suggested.</p>
<p>“Yay ice cream,” the kids exclaimed in unison before leading the kids out of the box and down the hall where there was a small concession area that catered only to the boxes and happened to contain a top-level ice cream stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, Lexa had been going over some creative strategies for the second half during the break. The US wasn’t giving away their hand but there was one noticeable change when the second half got underway. The US had changed tactics by adopting a 5-3-2 formation consisting of five defenders, three midfielders and two forwards. The lineup from the first half remained the same except Christen was subbed out for defender Abby Dahlkemper.</p>
<p>The second half remained scoreless for the first thirty-five minutes. During that time, the US and Japan kept stealing possession from each other. Each time Japan thought they might have a shot at tying the game, the five US defenders would put a stop to it or if they made it past the wall of five, Hope would stop the goal attempt. No matter what Japan tried they could not break through the US team but the US couldn’t have an opportunity to break through Japan either.</p>
<p>With ten minutes left in the match though, Crystal misread Miura Narumi and went right to block her when Miura Narumi went left, giving her the opening Japan needed to get a shot on goal. Before another US defender could reach her, Miura Narumi took her shot and sent the ball careening towards the right side of the net. Hope dove to save the ball but it went just out of her grasp and straight into the back of the net, tying the score at 2-2.</p>
<p>“For the first time this tournament the US in a true fight for the win! With that incredible goal by Japan’s Miura Narumi the score is now tied 2-2,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“The US will need to get another goal in the next ten minutes if they want to secure the win without going to penalty kicks,” Andrew said while US fans booed.</p>
<p>While Tom and Andrew continued with their commentary, Clarke, Madi, Aden and the rest of the extended Woods family were booing along with the US fans but they believed in Lexa and had faith that she would somehow still lead their team to victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When play resumed, the US had once again shaken up their roster, adopting a 3-3-4 formation, with Abby and Emily being subbed out for Christen and Megan. It was clear the US was out for blood and going fully on the attack for the final ten minutes.</p>
<p>The US controlled the ball from the second play resumed. Megan took possession for the US first but quickly passed to Christen who passed to Sam who passed to Julie who passed to Kristie who passed back to Megan. With the fast pace of their passing, Japan had no idea how to defend against them and that was exactly what the US was hoping for.</p>
<p>While Japan was busy trying to figure out how to defend against them, Lexa was setting herself up just to the right of the box. At the same time, Alex was setting up at the top of the box, the perfect distance away from Lexa for what they were hoping to accomplish. With five minutes now left on the clock, Megan faked right before passed to Alex. The second she had the ball, Alex sent it straight up in the air before jumping herself and spinning on her side to send the ball towards the right side of the goal, or at least that’s what it looked like. Instead of sending the ball into the goal herself, Alex had actually sent it towards Lexa who met the ball midair with a header of her own, sending the ball straight into the back left of the net just as the keeper hit the ground after having dove to the right expecting Alex to have been taking a shot.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods with a major assist from Alex Morgan has scored!! The US once again takes the lead, leading Japan 3-2,” Andrew exclaimed as the US fans, and their families in the box, went absolutely wild.</p>
<p>“Talk about a whirlwind five minutes. I lost count of how many times the US passed the ball without ever losing possession leading up to Lexa Woods’ incredible goal,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“It seems clear that the US was aiming to keep Japan on their toes and they certainly did that and they are now celebrating taking the lead once more with just under five minutes left in the match,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>While the commentary continued Aden and Madi were screaming at the top of their lungs, “Yay Mommy!” and chanting “USA! USA! USA!” Clarke meanwhile, couldn’t help the goofy grin on her face as she thought about how hot her wife was when she scored. The rest of the family also joined in on the cheering; each one of them incredibly proud of Lexa and the goal she had just scored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When play resumed, the US quickly refocused knowing they needed to stay on the attack so Japan didn’t get an opportunity to tie the score once more. For the next five minutes, the teams fought valiantly, each trying to keep the ball from the other team. No matter how hard they fought though neither team could find an opening to make another goal attempt. As the final seconds ticked down, Japan resigned to the fact that the US was about to officially win the math. When time finally did run out mere seconds later, the stadium erupted as US fans were on their feet celebrating. The team’s family members were cheering right along with the fans as they also cried happy tears knowing their loved ones had pulled out another win, a win that would get the team somewhere they had not been since 2012 in London.</p>
<p>The family members of Team USA were all thinking about what this win truly meant when the announcers, Andrew in particular, finally said what they had been waiting to hear since the tournament began.</p>
<p>“With a final score of 3-2, Team USA wins!!!! And with this win we can officially say, TEAM USA IS HEADED FOR THE GOLD MEDAL MATCH!!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed the semifinal match!</p>
<p>On a slightly different topic, are any of you SuperCorp shippers as well? In my free time I have been working on a shorter SuperCorp fic that I am thinking about starting to post now while I still work to finish this story. If a SuperCorp fic is something you'd like to see let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Chapter 140</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second the US was officially declared the winners the US box for family and friends cheered so loud and jumped so high as they did so you would have thought their favorite football team had just won the Super Bowl. Vlatko’s wife and family members of a few other players had even started to pop bottles of champagne and sparkling cider so everyone could enjoy a celebratory dink regardless if they could have alcohol or not.</p>
<p>Clarke wanted nothing more than to be able to pick up her kids in their excitement, but that wasn’t a possibility due to her pregnancy so she settled for pulling them close to her on the couch she had been sitting on to rest her feet. With Aden and Madi smiling into her neck from their positions on her left and right respectively, the mother-son-daughter trio enjoyed a few moments whispering words of celebration and how proud of Lexa they were. The twins couldn’t stop smiling and saying, “Mommy won the game! Mommy made the goal that one the game!”. Before they knew it though the twins were being hoisted up by Octavia so she could run around the room with them like Felix was currently doing with Ontari and Ash. Clarke and Madison couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Octavia and Felix running around with the room with the kids in their arms, showing of their ridiculous strength and childlike grins as they joined everyone in the shouting out things like “yay”, “yes”, “we did it”, “we’re playing for the gold” and “we win”.</p>
<p>While more of the room were cheering, and even shedding a few happy tears, Indra and Nyko were standing in front of the viewing window holding each other as the wept out of joy for Lexa and sorrow at Gustus not being able to be there for this moment. Anya and Lincoln weren’t faring much better as they cheered along with the others while feeling immense sadness that their father wasn’t there knowing he’d have been running around with the kids like Felix and Octavia and jumping up and down telling anyone who’d listen that his baby girl scored the game winning goal. Raven and Luna, who held Hope in her arms, did their best to console their loved ones but in the end, all it took to jog the two siblings from their sadness was Hope who was gurgling away, almost as if she were trying to join in on the celebrations going on around her. At the sound of her happy gurgles, Lincoln lifted his daughter into his arms as Luna, Anya and Raven smiled on as Lincoln said, “that’s right baby girl Aunty Lexa scored the winning goal and we’re going to the gold medal match,” before kissing the infant on the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the time came for the family members of Team USA to be brought to the field Clarke, Aden and Madi the first ones out the door, eager to finally see Lexa and be able to congratulate her in person. Clarke couldn’t move nearly as fast as she once could, now reduced to waddling more than walking the closer she got to her due date, but she was determined to get to her wife as quickly as possible so she tried to speed walk with her waddle but before she got too far one of the stadium workers was going by on a golf cart and offered her and the twins a ride having recognized them as the wife and children of Lexa Woods due to all the media coverage the family had been getting each time the US won. Happily accepting, Clarke and the twins hopped on and made their way to the tunnel’s entrance to the field in record time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was enjoying the on-field celebrations and even giving a few soundbites to media outlets about her game winning goal, her excitedness to play in the gold medal match and her overwhelming feelings of pride at her team’s success in the tournament. She knew she still had several minutes before family and friends would be brought to the field so joined her teammates in another group hug as they smiled and shouted, “we did it, we’re playing for the god” and other variations of the sentiment over and over again. She was so focused on the moment that she was completely taken off guard when she heard “Mommy!” screamed by two voices she’d know anywhere. Turning around Lexa saw her son and daughter running towards her as Clarke followed close behind. Smiling goofily due to being so happy and surprised to see her family sooner than anticipated, it took a moment for it to register that her family really were coming towards her. In the end, she had just enough time to catch her children as they flung themselves at her and wrapped their arms around her neck, holding her as close to them as they could. Before even uttering one word, the emotion of the moment overcame Lexa as she began to cry happy tears at getting to celebrate this moment with her children. Pulling back just enough so she could look at her children, Lexa went to speak but Madi and Aden beat her to it.</p>
<p>“You did it Mommy! You scored the game winning goal and now you get to play for the gold,” Madi squealed in happiness.</p>
<p>“You were awesome Mommy! Mama said you’d make sure we win and you did. You get to play for the gold Mommy,” Aden excitedly added.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my little angels. I should really be thanking you guys and your mama though,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“And why should you be thank us,” Clarke said as she joined the group and leaned in to kiss her wife soundly, being mindful of her children being held by her wife. “You were amazing out there love and I am so proud of you,” Clarke added once she pulled back from the kiss.</p>
<p>Blushing Lexa said, “Thank you, love. And to answer your question, I should be thanking you three and our three little miracles because I never want to let you down and when Japan tied the score, I knew I had to find a way to get another goal for you guys. So, you guys drove me to play even harder and that helped me ultimately score that goal.”</p>
<p>“Babe, win or lose you would not have let us down. The only way you could ever let us down is if you gave up and stopped fighting. As long as you try your best we’ll always be proud of you no matter what the final score is, right guys,” Clarke asked Aden and Madi.</p>
<p>“Right,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“Well,” Lexa began as she let her squirming children down, “I will keep that in mind but I’m still going to strive to win for you guys. I’ve never told you guys this but when I walked away from soccer to take over Trikru, I never even considered eventually stepping down as CEO or going back to soccer but then we were reunited Clarke, and I got to meet our two amazing children and suddenly work didn’t matter anymore. Instead, all that mattered was the three of you and our family and then when I learned we were going to be expanding our family some more, my life truly became all about you guys and it always will be. The more time we spent together, the more I got to see that you two inherited my love for sports and through your love of soccer and desire to learn more about it and follow the USWNT with me, I realized that I had only been surviving before I had you guys back in my life but with you I’m living and part of living means following your dreams so you guys, our little family right here, are the reason I had the courage to accept Alex’s coaching offer and later Vlatko’s coaching offer and playing offer. So, thank you for helping me get here and Clarke, thank you for giving me this incredible family. I want you all to know though, that it doesn’t matter if we win or lose the gold because at the end of the day the biggest achievement in my life will not be winning a medal at the Olympics, it will be this family, our family,” Lexa said sincerely, tears pooling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Lex, God, you always say such sweet things and now I’m crying…damn hormones,” Clarke said with a chuckle. “But for the record, our family is my greatest achievement too. I love you,” Clarke finished before sweetly kissing her wife which caused the twins to grumble.</p>
<p>“You two always kiss, why,” Aden grumbled adorably.</p>
<p>“Because we love each other and want to show that love to each other. One day you both will understand when you’ve met your soulmate and he, she or they will be incredibly lucky to be loved by you,” Lexa told her children.</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“Mommy? Mama,” Madi asked with her eyebrows crinkled after a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes sweetheart,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“I know we’re all really happy Mommy won her game but I don’t get what you mean that we’re your greatest achievement. Isn’t playing in the Olympics your greatest achievement Mommy cause not many people get to play in the Olympics.”</p>
<p>“Being able to coach an Olympic team and play on that team is a major life achievement because you’re right not many people make it to the Olympics but our family is my greatest achievement because family comes first. Nothing else matters in life if you don’t have your family. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>“I think so. You’re saying that family comes first so it’s the most important thing and cause it’s the most important that means it’s the greatest achievement cause it’s more important than the other stuff, right,” Madi asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, family first always, right,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly right. Grandpa Gus and Grandpa Jake would be so proud of you both for understanding that family comes first,” Lexa told her children sweetly.</p>
<p>Clarke couldn’t help the few happy tears that fell as she felt a feeling of immense love for Lexa as she listened to her wife tell their children that both their late grandfathers would be proud of them. She also couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as she watched her son and daughter puff their chests with pride, just like Lexa would do, at hearing that their late grandfathers would be proud of them. Gus and Jake may no longer be with them but Clarke loved that her wife especially made sure their children always knew about their grandfathers and how much they’d love them and be proud of them.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Clarke’s overwhelming love for her family took over and she engulfed Lexa and their children in a group hug, whispering not only congratulatory words about the game but sweet nothings showing the depth of her love for Lexa and their family. Lexa and the twins quickly joining in sharing words of their own. The family stayed like that for a few moments, reveling in the moment but it was soon broken when they heard the rest of their family approach.</p>
<p>“Way to go sweetheart, I’m so proud of you,” Indra said when she reached the group.</p>
<p>Pulling back from the embrace with her wife and kids, but still maintaining physical contact with them Lexa said, “thanks Mom, that means a lot. It was a close one but I’m glad we were able to pull out the win.”</p>
<p>“Pull out the win? Lexa, you made sure you got the win with that last goal,” Felix told his niece.</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to score that goal with the assist from Alex and the rest of our team doing what they needed to do to make sure Japan couldn’t steal the ball before we made the goal attempt. Soccer is a team sport and this win truly was a team effort,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Always so humble, but babe you have to admit that you killed it out there today,” Clarke said causing Lexa to smile bashfully.</p>
<p>“She’s right, honey. This may have been a team effort but you performed amazingly,” Abby told her daughter-in-law.</p>
<p>“Thank you Abby,” Lexa said accepting the compliment.</p>
<p>“You really were amazing, Lexa; your dad is no doubt smiling down on you right now full of pride,” Nyko said.</p>
<p>Tearing up Lexa said, “thank you Pops; that means more to me than you know.”</p>
<p>“It’s the truth my dear niece; Gus would be so proud of you just like we all are,” Madison said sincerely.</p>
<p>“And I know you were never able to meet him, but Jake is no doubt smiling down on you too so proud of his daughter-in-law. There is no doubt in my mind about that,” Abby said.</p>
<p>“Mom’s right; both our dads are definitely looking down at you right now so proud of not only your playing today but of who you are as a person,” Clarke said before pecking Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you all for saying that but Abby, I did meet Jake. I may not have been able to meet him in the traditional sense but Clarke introduced me when we visited his grave in Arkadia and I just know he and my dad are watching over all of us.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you were able to at least meet him in that sense,” Abby said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Aunty Lexa, you were awesome! You scored not one but two goals! And, and you scored the first and last goal, how cool is that,” Ontari said unable to wait her turn to speak any longer.</p>
<p>“I’ve been so caught up in everything that I didn’t even think about the fact that my goals were the first and last scored and you’re right that’s pretty cool,” Lexa said as she momentarily removed her arm from Clarke’s waist so she could pull Ontari in for a hug and whisper in her ear, “it means so much to me that you feel comfortable enough to call me ‘Aunty Lexa’, I love you Ontari.”</p>
<p>Pulling back from the hug, Lexa saw that Ontari had tears pooling in her eyes after hearing Lexa’s words. After a few seconds though, a huge smile spread across her lips before she wrapped her arms around Lexa again and said, “I love you too Aunty Lexa,” before letting go of her newly dubbed ‘Aunty Lexa’ and rejoining Madison, Felix and Ash a few steps away.</p>
<p>When Ontari rejoined her sister though, Ash whispered something in Ontari’s ear that caused the older girl to nod her head yes. Immediately after Ash nervously approached Lexa and said, “You played really well Aunty Lexa. I really liked watching you score your goals.”</p>
<p>Pulling Ash in for a hug of her own, Lexa whispered in her ear, “thank you for saying that munchkin and for feeling comfortable enough calling me ‘Aunty Lexa’; it means so much to hear you and Ontari call me that. I love you Ash.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Aunty Lexa,” Ash mumbled before adding, “I really like having a family again.”</p>
<p>“And we love having you as part of our family sweetheart,” Lexa said before releasing Ash and letting her rejoin her sister.</p>
<p>“You really did do well, sis,” Octavia said before getting a devilish smirk on her face and adding, “but I think I could have scored three goals instead of two.”</p>
<p>“Oh yea? Better put your money where your mouth is once we get to camp in October then when you make the team I’ll do my best to coach you up so you make the USWNT and the 2024 Olympic Team and if you make that team we’ll see if you can score more goals during those Olympics than I do in these ones, sound like a plan?”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re on and when I score more Olympic goals than you I want you to wear a shirt for one week that says ‘Octavia Blake is a better soccer player than me’.”</p>
<p>“Deal but when you can’t score more than me you’re wearing a shirt for a week that says, ‘Lexa Woods is the surperior soccer player and I’ll never be able to match her greatness.”</p>
<p>“You have yourself a wager, Woods,” Octavia said as she extended her hand so they could shake on it causing their family to roll their eyes at the pair’s antics.</p>
<p>“We love you Aunty O but Mommy’s gonna win,” Madi proclaimed.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll see in 2024 who wins because you better bet I’ll be on that Olympic team now cause I will not lose this bet,” Octavia said determinedly.</p>
<p>“Alright children, we’ll table this bet until 2024. Congratulations Lexa, I’m so proud of you and can’t wait to watch you play for the gold,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ahn.”</p>
<p>“You really were amazing Lexa. I was sitting on the edge of my seat when the score was tied and then you and Alex pulled off that goal and it was amazing and Hope agrees,” Luna said as she also gestured to her daughter who was wide awake in her arms and looking adorable with her headphones on to protect her ears from the noise.</p>
<p>“My fiancée said it perfectly; you were amazing Lexa and I’m so glad I get to see you achieve your dreams in this sport,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Thanks Linc, it means a lot having you all here to support me too.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ve saved the best comment for last. Congratulations Commander, although I am a little disappointed that you didn’t go full out Commander on them. What, were you unable to muster up the gumption to go all Commander after going Commander on me,” Raven said with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>“I may not have been visibly in ‘Commander mode’ but I was the Commander on the field, Raven. I do not need to use my voice to be the Commander, my mere presence on that field means the Commander is there too. Going Commander on you quite honestly required very little energy,” Lexa said dismissing Raven’s statement teasingly causing the woman to huff.</p>
<p>“Touché Lexa, touché.”</p>
<p>The family remained on the field for a while longer, joining in celebrating with Alex, Nate and Emma before joining the rest of their team. All in all, they remained on the field for another fifteen or twenty minutes before Lexa and the team had to hit the showers to get ready for their various media engagements. Knowing Lexa had a team interview with ESPN, an individual interview with ABC and the postgame presser, Clarke and the rest of the extended Woods family headed back to the apartment where Indra had decided she, Nyko and the children would prepare a celebratory dinner as Lexa was not expected to return until the early evening hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After showering and changing into her official Team USA polo that she paired with white jeans, a brown leather belt and brown boat shoes, Lexa met Vlatko outside the locker room so they could attend the postgame presser. A mere five minutes later the coaching duo were taking their seats at the table. As soon as they were seated, Vlatko began their opening remarks before moving to the Q&amp;A portion of the press conference.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon everyone, thank you coming out today and I hope you all enjoyed the match. Japan made up fight for this win but I could not be prouder of how our team handled this match and their impeccable teamwork is what got us this win,” Vlatko said.</p>
<p>“We definitely did have to fight today but we are a cohesive unit and with that cohesion we know how each other operate and we know how to adapt as needed and we showed that today more than once. Soccer is a team sport and I think we really showed what it means to be a united team with our play against Japan but I also want to congratulate Japan on an amazing performance today and throughout the tournament. I am also incredibly proud of this team and look forward to facing Sweden or Australia in the finals on Friday,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Coaches, the Sweden versus Australia match is currently underway but how do you feel about your chances against either team,” a reporter from Fox Sports called out.</p>
<p>“I am confident in our team’s ability to best both Sweden and Australia. We have beaten both teams in the past, including a win against Sweden in the group round of this years’ tournament, so I am very confident in our odds,” Vlatko said.</p>
<p>“Sweden and Australia have both done well in the tournament thus far but if you look at all three teams, statistically we have the best record. We have only lost a handful of matches in recent years and we have beaten both teams before. I have no doubt that we will have a fight on our hands Friday no matter which team we face but statistics don’t lie and I truly believe we will back those statistics up on Friday and walk away with the gold,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Lexa, speaking of Sweden, what do you say to reports that Sweden’s Magdalena Eriksson has reached out to you and your Co-Head Coach of the Polis Warriors, Alex Morgan, seeking a transfer to your team from Chelsea FC,” a reporter from ESPN asked.</p>
<p>“Alex and I will have a press conference over the summer in regards to the Warriors and we will be happy to answer any questions you have about the team then. Right now, though, we are here to talk about this tournament and this tournament is where mine and Alex’s focus lies.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, in your last match against Canada you beat Canada’s Christine Sinclair’s record for most goals scored in an Olympic tournament. Christine Sinclair’s record was six goals, a record she set during the 2012 tournament but during your match against Canada a few days ago you brought your tournament total to seven goals and today you added two more goals bringing your total to nine goals scored in this tournament. How do you feel about not only being Christine Sinclair’s record but adding another history making moment to your Olympic resume,” the reporter from NBC Sports asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think about records when I’m playing. I’m blessed and feel very honored to have made Olympic history and I’m humbled knowing I beat Christine’s record. She is a phenomenal player and to beat a record she set is amazing.”</p>
<p>“As a follow up, you have consistently scored multiple goals in most of your matches in this tournament so what do you say to those speculating that you will beat the record for most goals scored in a finals match; a record of two goals which is currently jointly held by your teammate Carli Lloyd and former US team member Tiffeny Milbrett,” the report from CBS Sports asked.</p>
<p>“Again, I’m not concerned with records while I’m playing but I would be humbled to tie or beat their record. Carli is a phenomenal player and to even be speculated to meet or beat a record of hers is amazing and the same goes for Tiffeny.”</p>
<p>“How will the US prepare for the finals,” a reporter for BBC asked.</p>
<p>“We will prepare for the finals as we would any other match. We may be playing for the gold but that additional fact will not make us prepare any differently; every match matters regardless if we are playing for a title or a medal,” Vlatko replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlatko and Lexa continued to answer questions for another thirty minutes before they wrapped things up. As soon as they were off the stage though, Lexa couldn’t stay to chat as she had an individual interview with ABC before rejoining Vlatko and her teammates for a team interview with ESPN. So, with a quick wave, Lexa left Vlatko and headed to her ABC interview.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa’s ABC interview was a quick affair, only lasting about twenty minutes. She was asked questions about the team, as expected, but was also asked about her personal life. Lexa wasn’t uncomfortable talking about her personal life but she also valued her family’s privacy so she was careful about what information she shared. Thankfully, the main thing her interviewer wanted to know was when the triplets were due and Lexa was more than happy to talk about she and Clarke expecting the little ones later in the summer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lexa joined her team for their joint interview fifteen minutes after her ABC interview ended, they were immediately told that instead of the interview being a taped interview that would air later that evening, it would be a live interview. They were not given a reason for the interview becoming a live item but Lexa suspected that the change met the Sweden versus Australia match had come to an end or was about to come to an end and the interviewer wanted to get their live, unedited reaction to the news of who they’d be facing in the gold medal match. Knowing they didn’t have much time before the interview would begin, Lexa pulled out her phone to text Clarke, knowing her wife would want to watch live.</p>
<p>Lexa to Clarke: Hi babe, ESPN switched our interview from a taped segment to a live segment. We’re going live in five minutes on ESPNews.</p>
<p>Clarke to Lexa: Thanks for letting me know, just turned it on. Can’t wait to see your sexy face on tv!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes later on the dot, Vlatko, Lexa and the rest of the team were seated on two rows of stools as the camera man counted them in.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, I’m Hannah Storm, and today we joined by the United States Women’s National Soccer Team, Olympic roster who earlier today secured their spot in the gold medal match taking place this Friday. Thank you all for joining me here today. First, congratulations on your win over Japan earlier today. How does it feel to know you are going to be playing for the gold in just a few days?”</p>
<p>“It feels amazing. We don’t like to focus on 2016 but after not medaling at Rio this feels extra special. It’s an honor just to compete on the Olympic stage, don’t get me wrong, but knowing we’re returning to the gold medal match after not appearing in it last time it just feels great,” Alex said as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I won’t ask the rest of you if you agree with Alex’s words as it’s clear you do but Vlatko and Lexa, what’s it feel like knowing you’ve coached this team to this point?”</p>
<p>“The women make it incredibly easy to coach them. They all have so much talent and always are willing to put in the work and do what’s asked of them. So, seeing that work I’ve put in with them, and more importantly that they’ve put in, is what every coach hopes to see happen,” Vlatko said.</p>
<p>“For me, it’s incredible to see the work we put in pay off. Before I began playing in addition to coaching, I was still on the field with the team during every practice helping them improve in any way I could and seeing that work pay off in the form of making it to the gold medal match is one of the best feelings out there,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>The interview continued like that for another ten minutes. Hannah Storm would ask about the match with Japan and the team in general and get answers from one or two team members before moving on to her next question. After about ten minutes though, Hannah Stormed turned serious and asked the question that was the whole reason the interview became a live segment.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we made this interview live instead of a pre-recorded segment; well, this is why. Just before we went on air, we received word that the Sweden versus Australia match had gone to penalty kicks to determine a winner and moments ago a winner was determined. So, Team USA are you ready to learn who you will be facing Friday in the finals for the gold?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the team said in near perfect unison.</p>
<p>“This Friday you will be facing….”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think the US will be facing in the finals for the gold? Will it be Sweden or will it be Australia?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Chapter 141</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter today but necessary because Clarke's birthday deserves its own chapter. I hope you all enjoy this though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lexa walked through the front door of the apartment she was bombarded by her family members who all seemed to be buzzing with excitement now that they knew who the US would be facing on Friday.</p>
<p>“We can’t wait to see you beat them on Friday, Mommy,” Madi squealed as soon as she saw her mother.</p>
<p>“I was really hoping you’d get to play them on Friday and you are, how cool is that,” Aden asked.</p>
<p>“Well Commander, you’ve got a fight ahead of you; think you guys will be able to best them,” Raven asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that this match is happening,” Octavia began, “it’s going to be epic, like clash of the Titians type stuff.”</p>
<p>“I imagined a lot of outcomes when the tournament started but this gold medal match is not one I envisioned,” Lincoln admitted.</p>
<p>“Hush all of you, let my wife relax some; I know you’re all excited knowing who they’re facing on Friday but lets just celebrate the win today and the fact that Lexa is playing for the gold in a matter of day…but for the record, you’re totally going to crush them and beat the record for most goals in a finals match,” Clarke said confidently before kissing her wife. “Welcome home babe. You were great in the interview and I love what you said after they announced your opponent.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, baby. I obviously didn’t plan to say that but it was pretty good wasn’t it,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Damn straight it was; that line is going to go down in history, just you wait and see babe,” Clarke replied happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – Thirty Minutes Earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we made this interview live instead of a pre-recorded segment; well, this is why. Just before we went on air, we received word that the Sweden versus Australia match had gone to penalty kicks to determine a winner and moments ago a winner was determined. So, Team USA are you ready to learn who you will be facing Friday in the finals for the gold?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the team said in near perfect unison.</p>
<p>“This Friday you will be facing….Sweden!”</p>
<p>The team were silent for a moment or two before small smiles spread across their faces as they all looked at each other, knowing they all were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“You are all smiling at each other rather conspiratorially, I may add; care to share what you all are thinking,” Hannah Storm asked.</p>
<p>“We’re thinking we started this tournament beating Sweden so it’s only fitting we end this tournament beating Sweden,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“That’s a bold prediction you’re making,” Hannah Storm said.</p>
<p>“It’s not a prediction, it’s a spoiler,” Lexa said confidently as her teammates nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“And you heard it here first; Team USA is confident that they will emerge victorious. You can catch the match live on ESPN and NBC as well as stream online through Amazon this Friday, May 21st at 1pm EST. This is Hannah Storm reporting live and be sure to tune in in one hour for our interview with the Swedish Women’s National Team Olympic Roster,” Hannah Storm said as she ended the broadcast.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you all approve of my remarks but I meant every word. We began the tournament with a win over Sweden and we will end it the same way.”</p>
<p>“Of course that’s how you’re going to end the tournament. You guys are the better team and if anyone still has doubts about the US’ ability to beat Sweden they will be put to rest Friday,” Clarke said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mommy’s gonna win,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna win Mommy cause you’re the best,” Aden added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family continued to chat about the match to be player Friday until dinner was ready about ten minutes later. They started with a simple watermelon and cucumber salad with feta and lemon dressing. Everyone loved the salad and conversation that had shifted from the tournament to typical small talk and musings about Lincoln and Luna’s upcoming wedding as well as the impending birth of the triplets. While talking about the babies, Lexa remembered that Lincoln and Luna had a doctor’s appointment that morning before the game and couldn’t resist asking about it.</p>
<p>“Luna, you had a doctor’s appointment with Addison today, right,” Lexa asked, genuinely interested.</p>
<p>“We did,” Luna said with a smile as she reached for Lincoln’s hand.</p>
<p>“How did it go,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Perfectly. Little River is measuring right where they should be,” Luna said happily.</p>
<p>“And we got to hear the heartbeat again which is seriously the best sound ever. I know I went with you with the twins and don’t get me wrong Clarke, that was amazing to hear but…”</p>
<p>“But it means so much more when it’s your child’s heartbeat you’re hearing,” Clarke finished for Lincoln.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lincoln agreed with a goofy smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Not fair, you guys have all gotten to hear your babies’ heartbeats and Rae and I haven’t,” Anya pouted.</p>
<p>“Babe, we’re still very early on in this pregnancy so it’s still too early for us to hear the heartbeat but before you know it we’ll be hearing Elio’s heartbeat too,” Raven said before kissing away Anya’s pout.</p>
<p>“I know, but I just wish we could hear it now,” Anya grumbled.</p>
<p>“Me too, me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group continued conversing as they finished their salads before moving to their main course of herb grilled chicken with roasted potatoes and asparagus. They were about half-way through their main dish when Felix interrupted the ongoing conversation.</p>
<p>“Time to unmute the tv, bottom of the screen says they’ll be asking Sweden about facing you guys after the break,” Felix said as he gestured towards the tv.</p>
<p>Immediately, Lexa got up from her seat and moved to unmute the television while taking a seat on the coach in front of it so she could see exactly what Sweden had to say about the matchup. Unsurprisingly, she was quickly joined on the couch by Clarke and the twins and just as the show came back on, the rest of the family were taking seats or standing in the living room so they too could see what Sweden had to say.</p>
<p>“We are back live with Sweden’s Women’s Olympic Soccer Team, who beat Australia 7-6 on penalty kicks to secure their place in the gold medal match against the United States on Friday. Now, ladies, the question on everyone’s minds is what you have to say about the statement made by the US’ Assistant Coach and Forward, Lexa Woods earlier today but first, Magdalena, we received a photograph shortly after we went off the air with the US team that we’d like to ask you about,” Hannah Storm said as a photo of Magdalena with Lexa and Alex appeared on the screen. “In light of the fact that your team is facing the US for the gold this week, is there anything you’d like to say regarding why you were photographed with two of the US’ top players who also happen to be Co-Head Coaches of the Polis Warriors FC?”</p>
<p>“I understand that you have a job to do but there is nothing nefarious about that picture. It was taken earlier in the tournament when the three of us went on our morning run together. I’ve known Alex for years and consider her a friend and during the time that picture was taken I was getting to know Lexa and we became fast friends. It’s not uncommon for Olympic athletes to hang out with members of opposing teams and that’s all that was going on there,” Magdalena said.</p>
<p>“So, are you saying that you were not discussing business when this picture was taken because there are rumors that you are seeking a transfer from Chelsea to Polis where your estranged girlfriend recently signed after seeking a transfer from Chelsea.”</p>
<p>“First, she is not my estranged girlfriend, she’s my girlfriend. Second, I am currently under contract with Chelsea just as I am with the Swedish National Team but right now I am focused on the National Team and beating the US for the gold on Friday,” Magdalena said, making it clear she was not discussing the matter further.</p>
<p>“Speaking of the United States, during their interview earlier, Lexa Woods said, and I quote, ‘we started this tournament beating Sweden so it’s only fitting we end this tournament beating Sweden.’ Do any of you have a response to that?”</p>
<p>“We’re the underdogs in this match, everyone knows that, but as everyone knows the underdogs excel at coming out on top when it counts and that’s what we’re going to do on Friday when we show that their win in the group round was the fluke not our win in Rio,” Caroline Seger, the Swedish Team Captain said as her teammates nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“You heard it here first, both Sweden and the United States believe they will win on Friday. Be sure to tune in on Friday, May 21st at 1pm EST on ESPN, NBC or streaming through Amazon to see who will walk away with the gold. This is Hannah Storm, live from Polis, goodnight,” Hannah Storm said before the live broadcast ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Woods family sat in silence for a few moments taking in what they just heard when suddenly Lexa began cracking up.</p>
<p>“Lex? What’s so funny,” Clarke asked perplexed by her wife’s actions.</p>
<p>“Caroline said they want to prove that Rio was not a fluke, our win of them in the group round was but in Rio they beat us in penalty kicks meaning they scored one more penalty kick than we did so lets say they beat us by one goal. When we beat them in the group round the score was 5-0 so it’s hilarious that they think a win by a single penalty shot wasn’t a fluke but a win of 5-0 is. It seems pretty obvious, statistically at least, that our win was not the fluke.”</p>
<p>“She does have a point there,” Raven said which caused everyone to laugh, even the kids.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, we’re not walking into the match thinking a win is a forgone conclusion. On the contrary, we’re treating this match as if we’re fighting for our lives but I am confident in our abilities,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“And we are confident in your abilities too, but lets finish dinner cause Mama and babies are hungry,” Clarke said prompting everyone to return to the table and finish their meals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the remainder of the evening together as a family. After dinner, Felix surprised them with a cherry cheesecake for dessert that everyone loved. Once they were finished with desert, they spent time talking about anything and everything before deciding to put on “Her Best Move” at the children’s request. By the time the credits rolled, Aden, Madi, Ontari and Ash were falling asleep so everyone began to leave with Madison and Felix taking Ontari and Ash to their house, Felix having formally moved in the day before, for a sleepover before living there full-time. With everyone gone, Clarke and Lexa put Aden and Madi to bed before retiring to their own room.</p>
<p>As the drifted off peacefully, Lexa had a smile on her face thinking about the final touches she had to do the next day so everything would be perfect for Clarke’s birthday on the 20th.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next is Clarke's birthday celebration (that she doesn't know is coming) and I hope you all will enjoy what I have planned for her birthday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Chapter 142</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had planned to have all of Clarke's birthday in this chapter but alas work had other plans so, I hope you enjoy part 1 of her birthday celebration and part 2 will be up tomorrow. As always, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was upset with her wife the day before her birthday. Lexa had previously told her the team would be having an extended practice on the 20th (they weren’t, they were only practice from 8am – 11am) to make sure they were prepared for their match on Friday so she had hoped Lexa would spend the 19th with her instead. However, when she woke up that morning Lexa told her Vlatko had called for a strategizing session (he hadn’t, Lexa just needed an excuse to get out of the apartment to finish her preparations) so she would be gone most of the day. Then, as if Clarke was not already emotional over thinking her wife didn’t care to spend any time with her on or before her birthday, Lexa also told her that Felix would be picking up Aden and Madi that morning so they could with him, Madison, Ontari and Ash to see the Gymnastics finals. Knowing that she’d be alone all day, Clarke was not in a pleasant mood and she even refused to let Lexa kiss her when she went to leave that morning. When Clarke turned her head so Lexa’s lips connected with her cheek instead of her lips before she left that morning, Lexa almost broke and told her her plan but she didn’t because she knew the surprise would be worth it.</p><p>As the day went on though, Clarke’s foul mood only worsened. Usually, her sister would have been begging her to let her plan a birthday party for her a month in advance but this year Raven had not mentioned her birthday once nor had anyone else in life. Clarke convinced herself that none of her family and friends cared or worse that none of them remembered. Eventually, Clarke decided to call her mother, the one person she thought was sure to mention her birthday, but by the time the call ended her fears were not assuaged.</p><p>When she called Abby, the call was answered just before the voicemail system kicked in.</p><p>“Hello,” Clarke heard her mother tiredly say.</p><p>“Hi, Mom, it’s me.”</p><p>“Oh, hi Clarke. Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess, I’m just a little down and thought calling you might help.”</p><p>“What’s got you down, sweetie?”</p><p>“It’s just, tomorrow is my birthday and Lexa’s going to be at practice all day and I get it, I get they need to practice because they’re playing for the gold Friday but I just want to spent my birthday with my wife. This is the first time I get to spend my birthday with her and I was just hoping she’d want to spend time with me tomorrow or at least today since tomorrow’s tough because of soccer but she didn’t even want to spend time with me today! Instead she went to a ‘strategizing session’ and Felix took the twins for a day outing to the Gymnastics finals with him, Madison, Ontari and Ash so I’m all alone and no one seems to remember that my birthday is tomorrow or care and I just want someone to care,” Clarke said as she began to cry.</p><p>“Clarke, you’re turning twenty-four years old, it’s not even an important milestone birthday. We’re all busy Clarke,” Abby said as if Clarke were being totally unreasonable (even though dong so killed her but letting Clarke think they all forgot or didn’t care was part of Lexa’s plan so Abby went along with it).</p><p>“But Mom, this is the first birthday I get to spend with Lexa and that makes it important,” Clarke insisted.</p><p>“Perhaps, but you wife is an international soccer star now and can’t always concern herself with small things like birthdays. Plus, I thought you agreed to celebrate after the Olympics anyway.”</p><p>“We did but it doesn’t mean I want my actual birthday to just be ignored,” Clarke huffed.</p><p>“Clarke, it’s not even your birthday yet so stop getting your panties in a twist. I’ve got to go Clarke, I’m being paged to the OR,” Abby said before promptly ending the call before Clarke could even utter a single word.</p><p>With the call over, Clarke was convinced that everyone simply didn’t care that her birthday was the following day. She knew it may seem silly to be upset the day before her birthday but her family and friends always started asking about birthday plans at least a couple weeks in advance if not a month or more in advance and so far, none of them had said anything. The only exception really was when they were asked about her birthday at dinner a few days early and she and Lexa said they were going to celebrate after the Olympics. Clarke knew she was likely overreacting because of all the hormones from her pregnancy but she couldn’t help but feel like no one cared tomorrow was her birthday and that hurt because she always went out of her way to make the birthdays of those closest to her special, no matter how old they were turning.</p><p>With the apartment to herself, Clarke decided to change into sweat pants and a t-shirt before curling up on the couch with a fuzzy blanket with all the snacks she wanted sprawled out on the coffee table while she watched movies all day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Clarke was having a rough day, Lexa was working her ass off to make sure everything was perfect for her wife’s birthday celebration that was set to kick-off that evening. Lexa wanted to enjoy some one-on-one time with Clarke on her actual birthday but she also wanted their family and friends to be part of the celebration so Lexa had concocted a two-day birthday palooza for her wife that was also still low key.</p><p>While Clarke thought Lexa was at a strategy session, she was really at her mother’s house working on finalizing the menu for their large birthday dinner with their family and some friends. She was also helping with the finishing touches of Clarke’s two birthday cakes, one for that evening and one for her actual birthday. Once food preparations were done, Lexa left to pick up her, Clarke, Aden and Madi’s outfits for the evening from the seamstress and tailor she’d commissioned to make the custom-made garments that would have a special meaning to Clarke. After their outfits had been picked up, Lexa made a few phone calls to make sure her major gift to Clarke was all set before picking up her other gift for her wife. With everything picked up, all that was left was setting the scene so it would be ready when she arrived with Clarke later that evening.</p><p>They had decided to hold dinner at Indra and Nyko’s home as it provided more space than the couple’s apartment at the Olympic Village and construction at the estate didn’t make their home the best option either for the type of atmosphere Lexa wanted to set for the evening. After dinner, they’d spend the evening together just spending time together before Aden and Madi left to have a sleepover with Octavia, Lincoln, Luna, Anya and Raven who were all staying at the estate. The twins were set to rejoin their mothers for dinner the following day but the bulk of Clarke’s actual birthday would be spent with just herself and Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa was sure every last detail was for the evening was set just before 3pm she began getting herself and the twins, who had arrived at Indra and Nyko’s moments earlier, ready for the evening. As she got herself and the twins ready Lexa couldn’t help the nerves fluttering in her stomach and hoped her wife would like what she had planned for her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At 3pm sharp, there was a firm knock on the door which perplexed Clarke as she was not expecting any visitors and she knew it couldn’t be Lexa because she’d have let herself in.</p><p>Walking to the door, Clarke was preparing to give whoever was knocking a piece of her mind for disturbing her self-imposed pity party. When she answered the door though, she was greeted by a man she knew she had seen before but could not place, who was dressed impeccably in a tailored black suit with white button up and black tie.</p><p>“Good afternoon Mrs. Woods. My name is Benjamin and I will be your driver this evening. I was also asked to give you this,” Benjamin said as he revealed a gold box adorned with a red bow and a small envelope was also attached on top, next to the bow.</p><p>“Thank you?”</p><p>“All will make sense after you read the letter. I will be returning at five o’clock sharp to pick you up. I look forward to seeing you at five o’clock,” Benjamin said before taking his leave.</p><p>Walking back into the apartment, Clarke curiously looked at the box and the envelope when she noticed the writing on the envelope. <em>That’s Lexa’s handwriting. Wait! Oh my God, she planned something for us tonight! Maybe she didn’t forget.</em></p><p>Reaching the coach, Clarke was still thinking about the implications of Lexa sending her the box. As soon as she sat down though, she set the box on the coffee table and grabbed the envelope to open it and sure enough, inside was a note from Lexa.</p><p>
  <em>Clarke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I lied to you when I said I had a strategizing session today. In actuality, I was making sure everything was set for tonight. I know we agreed to celebrate your birthday after the Olympics but that simply won’t do for me. You are my wife and I love you and our children more than anything and there is absolutely nothing that could keep me from celebrating the day you born and when we may not be able to have a traditional celebration on the actual you better bet I’ll do something the night before and keep us up until midnight. So, please put the outfit in the box on, do your hair and makeup however you feel most comfortable, although may I say that I love your hair down with its natural waves, and be prepared to leave with Ben at 5pm. And before you ask, yes you do know Ben. He works for our family and was my driver when I was CEO and has driven us a few times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t try to get him to tell you where you’re headed because he won’t tell; just know that I’ll be waiting for you. I love you, yesterday, today, tomorrow and all the days of my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Forever and Always,</em><br/>
<em>Lexa</em>
</p><p>“Oh Lex, you’re so sweet; how could I ever think you forgot or didn’t care,” Clarke softly said to herself.</p><p>Opening the box, now smiling like a fool in love, Clarke revealed a sleeveless, light blue, knee length princess type dress. It was an A-line dress with a lace work bodice adorned with crystals and he skirt was flowy and perfect for dancing or wearing to a ball. Clarke was amazed that her wife had managed to find such a beautiful dress in a maternity department but she loved it and was grateful to her wife for finding such a beautiful dress for her to wear as late into her pregnancy as she was. She didn’t mind the maxi and wraparound dresses most commonly found in maternity department but she loved a beautiful dress and the one Lexa just gifted her was beautiful in deed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Clarke found herself in the back of a black town car with heavily tinted windows that obscured some of her view of the outside world. She was wearing the dress Lexa gifted her and had left her hair down in its natural waves. She paired the dress with a pair of flats she had that matched the dress perfectly.</p><p>They had been in the car for some time when Ben lowered the partition and handed Clarke a blindfold.</p><p>“Mrs. Woods, please put this one,” Ben had told her as she took the blindfold from her hands.</p><p>“Where is Lexa having you take me that I’d need a blindfold?”</p><p>“Mrs. Woods has asked that you wear it and I am afraid that it is all I am at liberty to say.”</p><p>“Okay then, I guess I’ll just put this on and trust my scheming wife,” Clarke said with a chuckle as she put the blindfold on.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Clarke felt the car come to a stop before her door was opened for her and a hand reached for hers before helping her out of the backseat. Once she was out of the car she heard it turn back on and proceed to leave causing Clarke to grow a little nervous given she was still wearing a blindfold but before she could begin to panic she heard the voice of the woman she loved, she heard Lexa.</p><p>“You are so beautiful Clarke. That dress looks amazing on you and only heightens your natural beauty.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lex and thank you for the dress, I love it. I’d also really like to kiss you so can I take this blindfold off now?”</p><p>“Not yet; if you do it would ruin the surprise. Once we’re inside you can take it off,” Lexa said as she interlaced their fingers together. “Just follow my voice and instructions and trust me to guide you inside safely, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, I know you’d never let me fall,” Clarke said sincerely.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t but you do let me fall every day.”</p><p>“What?! No, I don’t,” Clarke exclaimed completely taken aback by Lexa’s statement as the brunette led her up a small path and a few steps until they reached a door that Lexa led them through before responding.</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Lexa said as she stood in front of Clarke and removed the blindfold before looking into the blue eyes she loved so much and continuing. “Every day you let me fall because I every day I fall more in love with you and that, my love, is a fall you will never be able to stop,” Lexa finished saying sweetly before kissing Clarke deeply, conveying all her feelings of love and adoration.</p><p>“Babe, that was incredibly cheesy but so very sweet. I love you,” Clarke said before joining their lips once more.</p><p>When Clarke pulled back from the kiss, she finally took a good look at her wife, still ignoring her surroundings, and saw she was dressed in a crisp black suit with a white button up and a light blue tie and pocket square that matched her dress perfectly while her hair was also left down with its natural curls and waves on display.</p><p>“You are so stunning, Lexa. That suit fits you so well.”</p><p>“Thank you, babe.”</p><p>“So are you going to tell me where we are or what we’re doing here,” Clarke asked curiously.</p><p>“Look around Clarke, isn’t it obvious where we are,” Lexa said with an amused smirk.</p><p>Finally taking in her surroundings, Clarke immediately realized they were in the foyer of Indra and Nyko’s home and that there was a path lined with battery operated candles leading towards the patio doors.</p><p>“Why are we at you mom and pop’s house?”</p><p>“Follow me and you shall see,” Lexa said as she held her hand out for Clarke to take once more.</p><p>When Lexa opened the doors mere moments later and led Clarke onto the patio, Clarke couldn’t believe what she was seeing and who she was seeing. Bringing her free hand to her mouth to cover her gasp the only words that could be made out were Clarke saying “oh my God,” behind her hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Lexa led Clarke onto the patio she was immediately greeted by her family and some of their friends gathered in the backyard, which was impeccably decorated. Fairy lights were strewn across the garden scape backyard that happened to accentuate the flowers beautifully and more fairy lights adorned the gazebo. In front of the gazebo a long table was set up with a gold table cloth and rustic lantern centerpieces spaced equally along the table. In front of the table though were Abby, Indra, Nyko, Madison, Felix, Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Niylah, Harper, Monty, Echo, Emori, Jasper and Clarke’s great surprise, Murphy. Hope was in Lincoln’s arms as well just as Aden, Madi, Ontari and Ash were standing in front of the group of adults.</p><p>As Clarke took in the sights she noticed how beautiful the scene was. After another few moments, she realized that everyone was dressed to impress, with all the boys, plus Anya, Madi an Ontari, wearing suits while the rest of the girls wore dresses. As Clarke took everything in she thought something about the scene was familiar but she couldn’t think about it too long because her family and friends were screaming, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARKE!”.</p><p>“Happy early birthday, Clarke,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, thank all of you,” Clarke said sincerely.</p><p>“Don’t thank us sweetheart, thank Lexa; this was all her doing,” Abby told her daughter.</p><p>“Everything’s gorgeous, this is perfect. Thank you, Lex, this is more than I could have hoped for. I…I actually though everyone forgot or didn’t care,” Clarke admitted.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you thought that sweetheart, I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise so I told everyone to act nonchalant about it. I hope this makes up for making you think none of us cared for even a minute,” Lexa said sheepishly.</p><p>“I think I can forgive you; you did go to all this trouble after all,” Clarke drawled with a smirk.</p><p>“Mama! Mama! Come on, it’s time for your birthday dinner,” Aden anxiously said from his place in front of the adults.</p><p>“Yeah Mama, it’s dinner time,” Madi added.</p><p>“I guess it’s a good thing the babies and I are hungry,” Clarke said as she approached the group and hugged everyone and thanked them for coming.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Clarke took her seat, two servers came out to begin serving their appetizer course which consisted of stuffed zucchini flowers, that were stuffed with mozzarella and prosciutto before baking, and an antipasto platter made up of prosciutto, salami, capicola, and assortment of vegetables, black and green olives and fresh mozzarella balls that were marinated in olive oil, herbs and red pepper flakes. Everyone loved the appetizers, even the kids who were all wary of the stuffed zucchini flower in the beginning. The entire appetizer course everyone was talking, either about Clarke’s birthday or the Olympics or the kids and any and everything in between. Clarke found herself unable to stop smiling as she was reminded of how many people care about her. Clarke couldn’t shake the feeling that all of this seemed familiar though and not in the sense that all of them eating together was familiar but rather something else, something Clarke couldn’t put her finger on yet. Wanting to simply be present in the moment and enjoy dinner with her family and friends though, Clarke pushed her thoughts about how everything seemed familiar aside.</p><p>The true dinner fun began when the main course was served. They had been given about ten minutes between the appetizer and main course and filled that time talking and catching up on things they’ve missed in each other’s lives since the Olympics begin. When they saw the servers come out with their main course, Lexa began to speak loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>“Clarke, you may have noticed that some aspects of tonight seem familiar and there’s a reason for that. The day you introduced me to your father, the only way you could, we talked on the flight back to Polis about what was going on at the time but you also told me more about your dad. One thing you told me about was your father’s love for birthdays. You even told me how he made a book each with both you and Raven of plans for every milestone birthday but you didn’t only include traditional milestone birthdays; you also included others such as ‘first birthday as a mom’, ‘first birthday as a high school graduate and ‘first birthday you celebrate with your spouse.’ You didn’t just tell me about the book though; you told me where you kept it. We may be celebrating a day early, but this is also the first birthday you get to celebrate with your spouse and I’m so happy I get to spend this birthday with you, my gorgeous, kind hearted, amazing wife. I know your dad can’t be here physically but I hope this makes you feel a little closer to him,” Lexa said just as their main dish was revealed by the servers as they set the plates down.</p><p>“Oh my God! Is this? Oh my God,” Clarke said as she looked at her plate and the pieces of why everything seemed familiar began to click.</p><p>“It is; it’s Tuscan Chicken over a bed of linguine pasta, just like you had outlined in the book,” Lexa said with a smile. “Everything is just as your book described it, or at least as close to it as I could get,” Lexa said nervously.</p><p>“Lex,” Clarke said as she began to tear up, “this is…God, this is perfect. Thank you, this is the best thing you could have given me to celebrate. This is perfect and God, if Dad were here he’d be boasting about how he won the daughter-in-law lottery,” Clarke said with a chuckle as Abby and Raven said, “yeah he would,” in unison causing Lexa to blush.</p><p>“I’m just glad I can make this a reality for you. Now, lets eat everyone,” Lexa said in an attempt to deflect the attention off of herself.</p><p>Heeding Lexa’s words, everyone began to eat their dinner and conversation quickly picked back up. The twins were eager to tell everyone about their time spent watching the finals of the women’s gymnastics competition and Lexa, Clarke and everyone else in attendance were eager to hear all about the experience. As dinner came to a close, Clarke watched Lexa take a remote out of her pocket that turned on a projector aimed as the smooth portion of the back of Indra’s house.</p><p>“Clarke, I love you more than I ever imagine possible and I am so lucky to call you my wife. I want this birthday to be special, and I know I’m a day early but I am giving you one of your gifts now,” Lexa said as she hit another button and a single image shone on the smooth surface of the wall causing Clarke to gasp loudly as tears welled while Abby and Raven could be heard gasping as well.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Clarke said in disbelief as her tears began to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did Lexa do to cause Clarke, Raven and Abby to gasp?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Chapter 143</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one but it is the conclusion of Clarke's birthday and I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
<p>For readers in the UK, our hearts go out to you as you continue to mourn Prince Philip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my God,” Clarke kept muttering as her tears fell as she looked at projection on the wall, the projection which showed the Arkadia NASA Office, the very office Jake Griffin not spent his career becoming one of the most renowned engineers in NASA’s history but all the office that served as the entrance to the whole Arkadia NASA grounds where Jake sadly lost his life.</p>
<p>As Clarke, Raven and Abby cried seeing the building that brought back so many good memories of Jake and their time spent there with him through the years but also brought back some of their worst memories they didn’t realize that it was not an image of the building they were looking at at all but rather a live stream. Clarke was the first to notice when she saw the camera zoom in on the grand entrance where she hadn’t noticed a small stage was set up with a podium and her father’s official NASA portrait was on the right side of the stage.</p>
<p>Turning to look at her wife Clarke breathed out, “L…Lex wha…what is this?”</p>
<p>“This is something that should have happened a long time ago. Please trust me and watch, all of you,” Lexa said loud enough for everyone to hear but just as she finished speaking she heard her daughter gasp, “Grandpa Jake,” as she pointed to where everyone could now see Jake’s portrait.</p>
<p>Clarke, Raven and Abby especially looked at Lexa in wonder and confusement trying to figure out what Lexa had done when a lone figure, a familiar figure in fact, approached.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Raven said when she saw the figure just moments before he began to speak.</p>
<p>“Good evening. While we are here for a very important reason, this is also not a formal new conference or press event, that will come later, so we will be rather informal here. So first, happy early birthday Clarke, Jake would be incredibly proud of the woman you have become. Abby, Raven, I know you are watching as well and I have no doubt he would be incredibly proud of you both as well. I know we are also joined by your family and friends, many of whom know me but not from my time working here for NASA, but rather my time working for Trikru, Inc. For those who don’t know me, my name is Jacapo Sinclair. For years I worked alongside the Woods family as the Head of Research and Development before joining NASA. It was when I joined NASA that I met Jake Griffin. The first year I worked for NASA, I worked here in Arkadia, learning the ropes from Jake himself and let me tell you learning from that man was one of the utmost honors of my life. It was his tutelage that helped me be ready for mentoring his own daughter, Raven, years later. Eventually, I did retire and open a coffee shop but six months ago I was asked if I would consider coming out of retirement to run the Arkadia office and without hesitation I said yes. Then, in very early March, I received a phone call from someone I had not spoken to in years, a young woman who I had quite literally watched grow up. The woman who called me was none other than Lexa Woods. When I answered, I expected she was calling about Trikru, even though I knew she had stepped down as CEO. What I wasn’t expecting was what came out of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – March 6, 2021</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hello, Lexa. It has been a long time, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>“Hi Sinclair. I should have called more and stayed in touch over the years and I’m sorry I didn’t especially after…”</p>
<p>“Lexa, you were a child yourself when we lost Julia and Amara and I know you are not calling me to talk about those we’ve lost so what can I do you for?”</p>
<p>“I heard you had taken over the Arkadia NASA Office and I was hoping for a favor,” Lexa nervously said.</p>
<p>“Okay…and what is it you are hoping I can do for Trikru?”</p>
<p>“It’s not for Trikru; it’s a personal favor.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well what is it?”</p>
<p>“I’m getting married tomorrow,” Lexa said the smile clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“I will admit I don’t keep up with celebrity news, and don’t argue that you are not a celebrity Alexandria because we both know you are with everything you’ve accomplished with Trikru, but I had heard rumors that you were getting married and that you even had children. Is that rumor true as well?”</p>
<p>“It is. My fiancée and I have twins, a boy and a girl. They just turned five on the twenty-eighth actually.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful Lexa! So, who is the lucky lady?”</p>
<p>“You actually know her; it’s Clarke…Clarke Griffin.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence while Sinclair processed what he just heard before he said, “Jake would have approved. I never got to know Clarke particularly well; I mainly saw her when she’d visit Raven, but I do know she’s a spitfire and more like her father than she even realizes. I’m happy for you Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sinclair, that means a lot.”</p>
<p>“So, this personal favor, what is it?”</p>
<p>“Clarke and I are getting married tomorrow and Jake can’t walk her down the aisle and she’s being strong but I know it hurts knowing he can’t be here just like it hurts me that my dad can’t be here and it’s made me think. We’re visiting some of our properties for our honeymoon and Aden and Madi, our kids, are joining us for the last part which will include going to the Dominican Republic property.”</p>
<p>“Your father did always love that one,” Sinclair said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“That he did. While we’re there I’m going to show them the Gustus Woods Memorial Arena I had built after he died to honor his love for the game and how much he gave back to support teams. The arena even hosts a tournament each year and even though I don’t see the arena every day or even every year, knowing it’s there, that it honors his legacy makes me happy. Anyway, I want Clarke to have that too. NASA was such a big part of Jake’s life and I know sometimes they agree to rename buildings in honor of individuals who made incredible contribution to NASA so I was hoping that as head of the Arkadia Office you could help secure the approval to rename it after Jake. I know it wouldn’t be able to be a wedding gift, but Clarke’s birthday is in May and I like to be able to reveal the name change to her then if it’s possible.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea actually. We’re in the process of making the Arkadia office one of our leading space centers and engineering facilities, instead of a primarily research and development center with a few launches so we have been trying to think of a new name. I think the Jake Griffin Space and Engineering Center has a nice ring to it. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think it would be perfect. Do you think you can get it approved?”</p>
<p>“Jake is still a very much beloved member of the NASA family. His contributions are still helping our engineers make advancements so I think I can get the name approved. I’ll let you know when I get a final answer.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sinclair.”</p>
<p>“Of course. You’re trying to do a good thing here; your dad would be proud of you and Jake would be proud to call you his daughter-in-law.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback - Present</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y…you called Sinclair before our wedding to try and change the name for me and to honor my dad,” Clarke asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I did. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I spoke to him recently when we talked the other day but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Lexa said sincerely.</p>
<p>Looking at Lexa with eyes so filled with love, Clarke was at a loss for words but before she could figure out how to put the immense amount of love she felt in that moment into words Sinclair was already moving on to the next part of his spiel.</p>
<p>“It turned out getting NASA to agree to the name change didn’t take much effort and the change was approved a few weeks after that phone call and we’ve been waiting to reveal the change ever since. The formal renaming ceremony will be next week but today, Lexa wanted to reveal the change to you. I know this is not your typical birthday present but it’s my pleasure to reveal to you the Jake Griffin Space and Engineering Center,” Sinclair said as he moved to pull a tassel that pulled a covering off the building, above the entrance that Clarke hadn’t noticed before.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Clarke said, tears streaming down her face, as she took into the chrome lettering spelling out the new name of the center.</p>
<p>Abby and Raven couldn’t believe their eyes either nor could the rest of the assembled group. Aden and Madi meanwhile stared at the screen, and although reading was something they were still working on being really good at, they recognized the name of their grandfather and realized this was a big moment for their mama.</p>
<p>After a few moments passed they heard Sinclair speak once more.</p>
<p>“Happy early birthday Clarke; I hope this helps you feel a little closer to your dad. I know you guys planned out how to celebrate milestone birthdays, so I hope this helps you feel closer to him on this milestone birthday you’re having in a few short hours and I hope to see you all in Arkadia for the official ceremony,” Sinclair said before turning around and leaving the same way he entered and then the live stream turned into a still image of the newly renamed building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the shock wore off several minutes later Clarke turned to Lexa, tears still falling from red eyes but still only love was visible in those cerulean eyes.</p>
<p>“L…Lexa, th…this I can’t,” Clarke stammered before taking a few deep breaths to steady her voice. “Lexa, this is the single most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. The best present I’ve ever received and ever will receive is our children and any future children we may have after these three but this this is the second best gift I’ve ever received. Thank you, Lex, thank you for this. I tried to imagine how much it meant to you to see your dad’s name on the arena in the Dominican Republic and the Warriors home stadium but now…God, now I get it. Thank you,” Clarke said before passionately kissing her wife.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome but that’s not the only early gift I have to give you tonight,” Lexa said nervously.</p>
<p>“It’s not? Lex, this,” Clarke said gesturing to the still shot still projected on the wall, “is more than enough.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. I had some help from your mom on this one and I hope you like it,” Lexa nervously said as she hit another button and the projector screen went black before playing a video file.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Video File Playing – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s ready. Are you sure you don’t want Abby doing this?”</p>
<p>“Nah. She’s loving playing hostess right now and this, this is something for me to do for Clarke. I made one for Raven on her eighteenth birthday and now it’s Clarke’s turn. Thank you for filming it for me, Callie, you have always been a great friend to Abby and I,” Jake said as he took a seat in front of the camera.</p>
<p>“Of course, you know I’d do anything for you guys. Whenever you’re ready Jake,” Callie said.</p>
<p>“Clarke, today is your eighteenth birthday and you are officially an adult, although you will always be my baby girl who loved to sit on the floor of my office and draw while I worked on some new technology for NASA. Anyway, I’ve been making your sister and you videos on your birthday every year since she came to live with us. I’m not sure when I’ll give these to you; maybe after you’ve married and had a couple of kids. I digress, today you turn eighteen and I wanted to tell you how incredibly proud of you I am. You never brag about your intelligence, always letting your sister have that limelight, but you are so smart. God, you were valedictorian for crying out loud but not once did you seek praise for that. I know your mother, well intentioned she may be, is pushing for you to follow in her footsteps and become a surgeon but Clarke you are so talented when it comes to art. I can’t think of anyone else who has sold their paintings to NASA before the age of eighteen. I know you committed to attending Arkadia University like your mother did for pre-med and if that will make you happy I will fully support your decision but I think your true passion lies with art and I hope you realize that and live your best life. I know this is your life to live but I can’t help but imagine you married maybe in five or six years, I’m a realistic man and know I won’t be able to keep you single until you’re thirty and I’ve come to terms with you being an adult,” Jake chuckled. “I imagine you with a wife; I know you’re bisexual and not a lesbian but I have a feeling, call it a father’s intuition. I see you and your wife having a house full of kids, and don’t tell me I’m wrong because we both know you hated being an only child and after we found Raven you and she both didn’t stop begging for another sibling well ever actually. Plus, I want a lot of grandkids Clarke and I want them before I’m old and grey,” Jake chuckled once more. My point is, I imagine so many good things in your future but no matter what you do or who you choose to be with, I know I will always be proud of you, support you and love you. However, I will never be able to support your preferred birthday cake. We’ve planned out every milestone birthday and how they should be celebrated and yet you still refuse to see that Apricot and Peach Cheesecake Lasagna is the superior birthday cake option even if it isn’t an actual birthday cake and soon you will realize that I made sure to put my selection for birthday cake on every page of the book with our birthday celebrations planned out. One of these days I will get you to give in and have my choice instead of that German chocolate cake with a gooey coconut and toasted pecan filling you insist on having every year, even if it is delicious,” Jake said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Jake,” a voice called out from a distance.</p>
<p>“That would be your mother noticing I’ve disappeared. For now, she doesn’t know about these videos I make you and Raven. I love you Clarke and I am so glad I get to spend today with you and I can’t wait to spend many many more birthdays with you. I love you, Clarke,” Jake said before the video cut off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Video – Present</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexa, thank you,” Clarke choked out through her tears as Lexa wrapped her arms around her.</p>
<p>“I know you hate celebrating without your dad and we had talked about sharing more stories so I got the idea to share some old home videos. I told Abby and she told me she had found a bunch labeled for your birthdays. They stopped after your eighteenth and Raven’s nineteenth. I didn’t watch them all, that’s something for you to do, but something told me to watch the one from your eighteenth birthday and as soon as I did I knew I had to play it for you. I hope you don’t mind that I played it while having a birthday dinner with everyone but I thought it would be nice for the kids to see too and your mom and Raven.”</p>
<p>“It was perfect; I’m glad you played it now. It seems right for me to see that while surrounded by our family. And God, how right was he about my future? I did find my passion in art, I got married when he thought I would, I do have a wife and we will truly have a house full of kids after these three are born. Mostly though, it was just great seeing his face and hearing his voice so thank you Lexa. God, it’s not even officially my birthday yet and you’ve already made this one of my best birthdays ever.”</p>
<p>“I only wanted to make sure you had a good birthday, even if we can’t spend much of your actual birthday together due to practice,” Lexa said as she placed a kiss to her wife’s lips, the pair ignoring their family around them who were all in awe of what they just saw.</p>
<p>“You know what would make this an even better birthday celebration?”</p>
<p>“What would Clarke?”</p>
<p>“That Apricot and Peach Cheesecake Lasagna my dad always loved. I know you planned this according to the plans in the book so it’s not here but maybe we could have it sometime,” Clarke mused.</p>
<p>“Are we having chocolate cake like Grandpa Jake said Mama likes,” Aden asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“No, I want the cheesecake Grandpa Jake talked about,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“Well, it is time for birthday cake so lets see what’s on the menu,” Lexa said as she kissed her wife chastely and scampered into the house before returning, pushing a silver cart in front of her with a rectangular shape on it with lit candles, twenty-four to be exact, on it. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Clarke, happy birthday to you,” Lexa sand as soon as she was back in the backyard.</p>
<p>Once Lexa finished singing the song once, Aden and Madi started singing it themselves and Lexa immediately joined in as everyone else soon followed. They finished the song just as Lexa reached the table to reveal an Apricot and Peach Cheesecake Lasagna with “Happy Birthday Clarke” spelled out with apricot and peach slices.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, you did have it made! How did you know I would want this today instead of what I had in the book? Everything else, right down to how we’re all dressed, is just how it was planned in the book so what made you deviate for this?”</p>
<p>“You’re my wife and I know you. I knew after everything I had planned with your dad that you’d want to be as close to him as possible and that included having his birthday cake, that isn’t really a birthday cake, preference for your birthday celebration. So, make a wish and blow out the candles Clarke before our daughter flings herself at this,” Lexa said with a chuckle as she looked at Madi who was staring the cheesecake lasagna down like it would be the last thing she ever ate.</p>
<p>“Well, we wouldn’t that that; after all, I plan to have my fair share of this,” Clarke said as she closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles.</p>
<p>“What did you wish for Aunty Clarke,” Ash asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“If I tell you it won’t come true. What will tell is it was something really good. How about you, Ontari, Aden and Madi help Aunty Lexa and I cut this up for every one,” Clarke suggested as an alternative.</p>
<p>“Okay,” the five year old exclaimed as she and the other three children quickly approached Lexa and Clarke to help cut the birthday cake that wasn’t really a cake.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour after the Apricot and Peach Cheesecake Lasagna was served, the group were mingling and talking when Abby and Raven approached Lexa, who was sitting with Clarke curled into her side as they caught up with Murphy for the first time since the hearing.</p>
<p>“Lexa? Could we talk to you for a moment,” Abby asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’ll be right back, love,” Clarke said before placing a kiss to Clarke cheek and smiling at Murphy.</p>
<p>Following Abby and Raven to the empty Adirondack chairs on the patio, Lexa had a feeling why they wanted to talk to her, she only hoped they weren’t upset and didn’t think she overstepped. Once they were seated in the Adirondack chairs, her mother-in-law and sister-in-law were silent for a few more moments before Abby looked at Lexa, fresh tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“What you did for Clarke, for all three of us really, was more than I ever imagined possible. I knew they named their buildings after important people to the organization but I never thought I’d see one named after my Jake, not even with his death having happened because of a work accident. Thank you for putting in the effort to make this happen. I saw it in Clarke’s eyes the moment she realized what had happened, what you helped make possible, and then I saw Raven’s eyes when she realized and seeing how much it meant to my girls, just thank you Lexa.”</p>
<p>“Abby, you don’t have to thank me. I knew how much she was missing Jake leading up to our wedding and I knew how much have an arena named after my dad, when soccer was such a big part of his life, meant to me so I was hopeful his place of employment, which was a huge part of his life, bearing his name would be as meaningful to Clarke and to both of you as the arena, and now the Warrior’s stadium, is to me. I’d do anything to make Clarke happy.”</p>
<p>“I know you would and you do make her happy, happier than I’ve ever seen herm” Abby assured.</p>
<p>“It’s true. My sister changed when she met you and she changed for the better. I’ve always liked you Lexa, even before I knew you were the woman my sister was hung up on but tonight? God, tonight you went above and beyond what I would expect out of my sister-in-law. Hell, you put Anya to shame in the gift giving department, so please feel free to teach my girlfriend a thing or two,” Raven said with a chuckle. “Seriously though, I know you did this as a gesture for Clarke’s birthday but seeing my old mentor of all people, unveiling the building’s new name was perfect. It means so much to see that place my dad spent so much of his time; the place where he inspired me to be just like him named after him is just…it’s amazing. Thank you for putting the wheels in motion so to speak so this could happen,” Raven said sincerely as tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you both approve of what I did. I was worried you’d think I overstepped. It’s just before the wedding we had a conversation about our dad’s not being there and I could tell how much it bugged Clarke so I thought this was something I could do to honor Jake and make sure his legacy lives on not only through us and our children but in the engineering world. I know it doesn’t lessen the pain of him not being here but it comforts me having the arena and stadium named after my dad and I wanted Clarke to have that too.”</p>
<p>“I get that. Speaking of, you never told us about the arena in the Dominican Republic or that there’s a tournament each year in memory of your dad. I know I wasn’t lucky enough to know your father but I would like to see the arena and maybe pay my respects to the man that helped give me my wonderful daughter-in-law in a more meaningful way than just visiting his grave. I don’t know much about the tournament but if you need funding for teams to participate or to get them equipment or anything for the tournament let me know and I’d be happy to contribute,” Abby said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Anya mentioned something about a tournament in the Dominican to be once but she didn’t tell me it was in memory of your dad. Anya and I will contribute too if you need funding. Would it also be possible for all of us to go with you to the next one? If I remember correctly it’s in the winter but so long as Elio is old enough to travel, I’d like to bring him or her too so they can start learning about their grandfather and the legacy he left behind from day one,” Raven said genuinely.</p>
<p>“I’m not involved in the day to day running of the tournament but I, well Clarke and I, do support it financially. In recent years there has been interest from some teams in neighboring nations but they didn’t have the funds to travel so if you’re both serious, I’d welcome the help so more teams from underprivileged areas can participate. I also offer scholarships through the tournament. For 2022, we actually solidified the dates just before the Olympics. The tournament is going to be the final week of February. Clarke and the kids wanted to go the second they learned about and the triplets will be old enough to travel so we were planning to go. I already talked to Alex and the Warriors will be coming with us to help the kids learn even more about soccer from the pros themselves,” Lexa said growing more and more excited the more she talked about the tournament.</p>
<p>“When you have time, tell me the number you’re looking for to get those other teams there and if Raven, Anya and I can’t cover the full amount, I’m happy to lobby the hospital for some money,” Abby said.</p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary,” Lincoln said as he approached. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I caught you talking about the tournament. I know I haven’t expressed much, if any, interest in it before but I am interested. Luna and I will pitch in too. I should have been a more active supporter of the tournament but I think being back in the soccer world hurt since Dad was who made me love the game but with you back into thick of it I find I’m remembering the good memories we have with Dad and soccer so count us in to help.”</p>
<p>“I never expected this to be where the night took us, but thank you, all of you,” Lexa said overcome by her family’s generosity.</p>
<p>“That’s what family is for,” Abby said before turning pensive and adding, “Jake and I used to talk about what we thought our daughters’ future spouses would be like and do you know what Jake envisioned?”</p>
<p>“No, what did he picture,” Lexa asked nervously.</p>
<p>“For Raven, he used to think it would be Octavia, even after everything. He came home from going to Raven’s competition with her and told me he had hope they would reconcile but that if they didn’t he pictured a strong person who would keep Raven’s special brand of genius in check while also help her realize all her dreams. He pictured someone who would love fiercely but would also admit when they were wrong, even if it took a day or two. He pictured someone who would help her achieve all her dreams. Mostly though, he pictured someone who would give her the family she dreamed of having. Basically, he pictured Anya and just didn’t know it,” Abby said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“What did he picture for Clarke,” Lexa hesitantly asked.</p>
<p>“For Clarke, he pictured many of the same qualities as he did with Raven’s future spouse but with a few differences. Jake knew Clarke’s heart was with art but he also knew she had a habit of getting lost in her art so he pictured someone who would ground her and remind her that there was more than just art to life. He pictured everything he said in the video, but most importantly, he pictured someone who would love Clarke unconditionally and always put her needs first since he knew Clarke has a habit of thinking about everyone else first so much that she forgets about herself. So, he basically dreamed of you, Lexa and didn’t know it. I wish he was here to meet you and Anya because he would be so happy his girls found their soulmates. What you did tonight Lexa, God, he would be in the office first thing Monday morning telling all his co-workers about what his incredible daughter-in-law did for his little girl’s birthday, that’s how proud he’d be to have you as his daughter-in-law and I just wanted you to know that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me that. I know Clarke tells me he’d love me but hearing it from you means a lot.”</p>
<p>“Alright, my pregnant hormonal self cannot take all this sappiness. So, care to explain why I had no idea that my mentor used to work for Trikru and was apparently close to your family,” Raven asked with accusing eyes causing Abby and Lincoln to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Anya would have to tell you why she didn’t tell you. What I will say is that Sinclair went through a lot before leaving Trikru but one thing that will always be true is that he and his family were the first people outside of my family and doctors to accept me as being intersex so I will always have a soft spot for him and I’m glad he was able to make this happen.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa had excused herself to rejoin Clarke as soon as she could and ten minutes later she announced that it was time for presents since the kids all had to start getting ready for bed. The kids, for their part, were simply happy to be allowed to stay up late for presents.</p>
<p>“Lex, you didn’t have to arrange for me to get more presents; you have already given me more than enough,” Clarke insisted.</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, our children wanted to get their mama a present as did our siblings, parents and aunt and uncle and I was not going to deny them the opportunity to give you a gift to celebrate your birth because frankly your birthday is one of the best days of the year and should be celebrated by all,” Lexa sweetly said.</p>
<p>“You better watch out Lexa, because next year you have no idea what’s headed your way for your birthday,” Clarke said mischievously.</p>
<p>“My birthday was perfect this year because I got to spend it with you and our children. As long as I spend my birthdays with your and our kids I’ll be happy.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Lex,” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa sweetly.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>Their moment was broken as quickly as it began though when the kids began jumping up and down wanting Clarke to open their presents first.</p>
<p>“Mama, open mine first,” Aden said while Madi said, “Mama open mine.”</p>
<p>Ontari and Ash quickly jumped in with, “open ours Aunty Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Oh my! You all got me gifts?! Tell you what; I’ll close my eyes and guys set your gifts on the table then when I open my eyes I’ll randomly pick one and then keep randomly picking one til I open the gifts from all four of you, does that sound fair,” Clarke asked her children and nieces.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the kids said in union.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Clarke opened her eyes, she selected the gift that was second from the left, which happened to be from Ontari. Ontari beamed brighter than they had ever seen at the fact that her aunt was opening her gift first.</p>
<p>Ontari’s gift was surprisingly large and the girl never stopped smiling as Clarke opened it, but the blonde could tell she was nervous and hoping the gift would be well received. When Clarke opened the box under the shimmering gold wrapping paper she gasped. Inside the box, was a a wooden box but it wasn’t just any wooden box, it was a wood box that housed art supplies. Ontari had gifted Clarke a beautiful set of 60 non-toxic acrylic paints that were safe around infants and children. The set also included ten acrylic brushes, ten wood blocks that were still in their natural circular shape, a plastic palette that would hold five different paints at once and four medium stretched blank canvases. Clarke knew a gift of that quality was not cheap and one looked at Felix and Madison told her they had had no problem financing the gift. Mouthing a quick, “thank you” to them, Clarke motioned for Ontari to come closer to her. As soon as she was within reach, Clarke wrapped Ontari into the tight hug she could with her protruding stomach.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for this gift Ontari,” Clarke began once the hug broke and she could look Ontari in the eyes. “I love every piece of this set sweetheart but how did you know I was looking for a good non-toxic acrylic set?”</p>
<p>“You’re an artist so I wanted to get you something related to art. I know some art supplies aren’t good around babies so I asked Madison and Felix what type of art gift I could get you that would be safe for the babies too and they did some research and then we met Uncle Linc at the art supply store, since he knows about art too, and he helped me pick this out. He told me these were the best but I didn’t have enough money from the allowance Olivia gives us but Madison and Felix told me not to worry about it because they’d help me buy it. I just wanted to get you something special cause you’ve been really nice to me and Ash and you and Aunty Lexa, Aunty O, Aunty Anya, Aunty Rae, Aunty Luna, Aunty Indra and Aunty Abby are the first aunties I’ve ever had so I wanted to make sure I got you something special,” Ontari admitted.</p>
<p>“Well, you did a fantastic job with this gift. Maybe sometime, you and Ash can come over to the house and use some of these paints with Aden, Madi and I, how does that sound?”</p>
<p>“I’d really like that,” Ontari admitted before launching herself at Clarke to hug her again, while also being mindful of her aunt’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Now, which one should I open next,” Clarke mused as Ontari returned to her seat in between Ash and Madi. “Hmm, I think I’ll open this one,” Clarke said as she grabbed the present furthest from her that was wrapped in a shiny blue wrapping paper.</p>
<p>“That one’s from me,” Aden happily squealed, excited for his mama to open his gift.</p>
<p>Clarke was curious as to when Lexa took the kids shopping since it was clear her wife took them given the looks Lexa and Aden were exchanging as she opened the gift. Pushing that thought aside, Clarke opened the smaller box, one made for jewelry, and couldn’t believe what she found. Inside, was a platinum infinity symbol necklace that matched the tattoo on her wrist and Lexa’s neck. What made this necklace special and so very meaningful to Clarke was that it had hers, Lexa’s, Aden’s and Madi’s birthstones and the note in the box told her that once the triplets were born their birthstone would be added for each of them too. The note also said there would still be room for even more siblings, which made Clarke chuckle at the not so subtle hint.</p>
<p>“Aden, this is beautiful and thank you for letting me know Sprout, Kit and Squid will have their birthstone added once we know what it is too and I’ll take the hint under advisement. Thank you, so much baby boy but how did you know I’ve been wanting a mother’s necklace just like this,” Clarke asked as she motioned for Aden to come closer so she could hug him.</p>
<p>“You and Mommy have matching tattoos of the infinity sign and I told Mommy I wanted to get you a necklace cause you always look so pretty with necklaces on and we saw these and the nice man said stones could be added later and I said I wanted even more siblings and he told me that this one could have up to fifteen stones so plenty of room for even more siblings!”</p>
<p>“I see,” Clarke said with a light chuckle. “Lex, could you help me put it on?”</p>
<p>“Of course, love,” Lexa said as she helped Clarke wear the necklace for the first time. “Beautiful, just like you,” Lexa said as she admired the necklace on Clarke after clasping it.</p>
<p>“It really is perfect; now between these two how about this one,” Clarke said selecting a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.</p>
<p>“That one is from me,” Ash happily squealed.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what it is,” Clarke said enthusiastically as she opened the small box to reveal a Pandora charm bracelet with an emerald disc clasp that was already full of charms. Upon closer inspection, she realized the charms represented their family and she was immediately touched by the gesture. “Ash, this is beautiful, thank you so much,” Clarke said as she she motioned for Ash to come closer so she could hug her just as she had with Ontari and Aden before her.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you like it Aunty Clarke. Madison and Felix helped me pick out the charms. There’s one for everyone in our family,” Ash happily explained.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me who each charm is for? I think I know but I’d love for you to show me.”</p>
<p>“Okay! The soccer ball is for Aunty Lexa, the paint palette thingy is for you, the little girl with a soccer ball is for Madi cause she wants to play soccer like Aunty Lexa, the suit is for Aden cause he wants to have Aunty Lexa’s old job that Uncle Linc has now, the baby tree is for Sprout, the baby Gryphon is for Kit, the baby Squid is for Squid, BB8 is for Aunty Anya cause he’s her favorite droid in Star Wars, the space ship is for Aunty Rae, the sun is for Elio, the briefcase is for Uncle Linc, the apple is for Aunty Luna, the wave is for River cause it was the closest we could find to a river charm, the warrior is for Aunty O cause she’s gonna play for Aunty Lexa on the Warriors we just know it, the Hope one is for Hope, the puppy is for all the dogs in our family, the stethoscope is for Aunty Abby, the microscope is for Uncle Nyko, the chef hat is for Aunty Indra, the two angels are for Uncle Jake and Uncle Gus cause they’re angels in heaven like my mommy and daddy, the bald eagle one is for Felix cause that’s the national bird and he was in the military and CIA, the Koala is for Madison cause it’s her favorite animal, the ballerina shoes are for me cause I love soccer but I wanna be a ballerina when I grow up I’ve decided, the horse is for Ontari cause she really likes horses and is good at riding them cause Mommy was teaching her and the two police cars are for my mommy and daddy. I hope it’s okay I got charms for my mommy and daddy too,” Ash nervously said.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, these charms are all amazing and I love how you included all the babies we’re expecting in our family plus mine and Aunty Lexa’s dads and your mommy and daddy. Your mommy and daddy may be in heaven with Aunty Lexa and I’s dads but they are still part of our family so they absolutely deserve to have charms on this bracelet. I absolutely love this, thank you, Ash,” Clarke said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Yay! Madison and Felix helped me pick it out and all the charms!”</p>
<p>“Well, you guys did a great job. Lex, can you clasp this on my wrist for me?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lexa said as she put the bracelet on Clarke’s right wrist. “Absolutely beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. Alright, I guess that leaves this one which must be from you, right Madi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I hope you like it, Mama,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Clarke said as she opened a large sized box wrapped in green wrapping paper.</p>
<p>Opening the box, Clarke found a 16x24 Meural Canvas II which was a premier large digital photo frame to display not only pictures but works of art. Clarke had mentioned wanting one to display a mixture of their family photos and art pieces they each have created several times and it appeared that Madi had listened.</p>
<p>“Madi, thank you, this is something I’ve wanted for a while now,” Clarke said as she motioned for her daughter to come closer for a hug too. “I can’t wait to upload all of the drawings and paintings you and Aden have made and some of our family photos so everyone can see them.”</p>
<p>“Mommy helped me pick this out cause I told her you said you wanted one and she helped me upload a bunch of our painting, drawings and pictures but there’s still room to upload more,” Madi explained.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what you guys uploaded. Thank you, guys so much for these gifts, I’m so lucky to have the best children and nieces a girl could ask for. But Lex, when did you find the time to take our kids shopping,” Clarke asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I knew the Olympics would still be going on your birthday so I took them shopping a couple days before O came home. They were so happy to pick out your gifts and I’m very impressed they kept the secret,” Lexa said smiling at her children.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I’m lucky to have the best kids, nieces and wife a girl could ask for. Thank you for taking them shopping, Lex.”</p>
<p>“Of course! You’re my wife and deserve the happiest of birthdays so taking our kids shopping is the least I can do.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s time for you to open mine and Anya’s gift,” Raven said ruining the moment much to Clarke and Lexa’s annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Clarke had opened the rest of her gifts, Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had received so many gifts at once. Anya and Raven had gifted her a certificate for a spa day, including a pregnancy massage that they had verified with Addison was perfectly safe as the provider was certified in pregnancy massage and someone Addison happened to know. Lincoln, Luna, Octavia and Hope had started with a gag gift, that was a homemade book of coupons for babysitting services. They had followed it up with a pottery wheel and starter kit for making pottery as Clarke had said she wanted to try that out with the kids. Abby had gifted her a basket of all her favorite bath products as well as a pair of tickets to one of Clarke’s favorite musicals “Mama Mia!” for the weekend after the Olympics ended. Indra and Nyko meanwhile, had gotten Clarke a subscription flower service so she’d always have fresh flowers in the house, which was something they learned Clarke loved. Madison and Felix gifted her a GlobeIn subscription where Clarke would receive a box each month and every box was themed for a particular part of the globe and contained artisan goods; Clarke had mentioned the subscription service once and how it would be cool to receive items from different parts of the world each month so Madison and Felix decided to give it to her. Their friends in attendance had given her a variety of art supplies, including a digital converter that would take an image of any work she did and convert it into a digital image so Clarke could also sell digital copies of her work as that was slowly becoming popular, various gourmet decaf coffee blends she could enjoy while pregnant and breastfeeding, gift certificates and tickets to a few live events.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After opening all of her gifts, everyone began to go their separate ways. When everyone began to head out, Lexa asked Clarke if she was okay with the twins having a sleepover with Grandma and Grampy so they could have some alone time to celebrate before practice and after assuring her that the kids would be home for dinner, Clarke agreed. Once they had tucked the kids bed in at Indra and Nyko’s, the couple made their way back to their apartment at the Olympic Village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the couple returned home, it was just after eleven and they were determined to stay awake until midnight. In the end, they spent the time sharing more stories from their childhoods; some they had heard before and others they hadn’t but it didn’t matter to the couple because they simply loved telling each other stories from their pasts. They were so caught up in their story telling that they didn’t realize it was officially Clarke’s birthday until Lexa caught the clock on the wall when it read “12:15 a.m.”.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, it’s after midnight already. Happy birthday, officially, my love,” Lexa said as she leaned in and joined their lips in a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Clarke hummed into the kiss before adding, “thank you, baby,” after the kiss ended.</p>
<p>“Come on, lets get you to bed,” Lexa said as she stood up and promptly swooped Clarke up bridal style as she led them to their bedroom.</p>
<p>When Lexa reached the bed, she gently laid Clarke down before moving to grab sleepwear for them both. Returning to the bed though, Clarke pouted when she saw that Lexa had sleepwear in her hands and clearly wasn’t intending to make a move.</p>
<p>“Babe, don’t pout. I know you’re tired.”</p>
<p>“I am tired but it’s my birthday and I’ve never gotten to have birthday sex on my birthday before. Are you not making a move because I’m bigger than a house,” Clarke asked worrying her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“God, no! God, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe and I mean it when I say watching you grow and nurture our three little miracles only makes you more beautiful,” Lexa said with nothing but love in her voice.</p>
<p>“Then why aren’t you making a move to fuck me,” Clarke whined.</p>
<p>“Because you told me a couple of days ago that your sex drive was really low and you just didn’t feel in the mood so I didn’t want to pressure you. I just want you to be comfortable and I’d never try to do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable or that you didn’t one hundred percent want to do. I always want you Clarke but I never want go there with you if you’re not completely in it,” Lexa said sincerely.</p>
<p>“How are you so perfect,” Clarke asked as her hormones threatened to get the best of her and make her begin to cry.</p>
<p>“I just love you and care about you and your needs.”</p>
<p>“And I appreciate it. You’re right though. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve wanted so much sex for most of this pregnancy but lately I just feel blah and I’m not in the mood,” Clarke said sadly.</p>
<p>“And that’s okay. Yes, we have amazing sex but I didn’t marry you for the sex; I married you because I love you. You could tell me we’re never having sex again and I’d still love you just as much.”</p>
<p>“And I love you. Ugh, I don’t even know why I brought it up when I knew I wasn’t really in the mood.”</p>
<p>“Hey, your hormones are raging right now and if I had to hazard a guess you needed to hear that I still want you even if you’re not ready for that right now. Lets get changed and cuddle, babe, I think that will be the perfect ending to our day, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think that sounds perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later the couple were fast asleep with Clarke lying on her side and partially on top of Lexa, who was on her back with her arms wrapped around Clarke.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Lexa woke before Clarke and prepared her father’s special strawberry pancakes, that Clarke had quickly come to love, as she adopted the Woods tradition of eating them on special occasions. Clarke had a habit of waking up once Lexa left the bed but since she had stayed up later than normal the night before she was still asleep when Lexa brought their breakfast into the bedroom to surprise her wife with breakfast in bed.</p>
<p>“Good morning my love and happy birthday,” Lexa said just loud enough to rouse Clarke from her sleep.</p>
<p>“Mhmm…five more min…are those Gus’ special strawberry pancakes I smell,” Clarke asked as she was suddenly wide awake and sitting up in bed ready to eat.</p>
<p>“They are. It’s your birthday and therefore a special occasion which requires these pancakes,” Lexa said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, thank you. I love these pancakes but I thought you had practice?”</p>
<p>“Um…about that,” Lexa started.</p>
<p>“Lexa, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“I may have fibbed about the length of practice. I do have practice for a few hours but that’s it. Other than that, you have me to yourself all day until Mom and Pops bring the kiddos back so the four of us can have dinner together.”</p>
<p>“I get to spend the day with you? Well most of it,” Clarke asked hopefully in between mouthfuls of food.</p>
<p>“You can spend all of it with me if you want to watch practice. Vlatko already signed off on you being there. Then after I thought we’d go to the pond at the clearly in the trail in the woods so you could sketch some and we could just spend some time together before the kids come home and we have dinner and a low-key night in. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s exactly the day, Clarke and Lexa had. After breakfast, Clarke accompanied Lexa to practice where she ultimately did some sketches of Lexa and the team. After practice, Lexa picked up a picnic lunch basket she had ordered from the deli in the village as well as the golf cart she had reserved and they made their way to the clearing in the woods. They enjoyed a lunch full of love and laughter. After lunch, Lexa leaned against a tree and Clarke sat in between her legs, with her back to Lexa’s front as she sketched for hours that afternoon. By the time they returned to the apartment Lexa had just enough time to prepare dinner and pop it in the oven before the twins returned home,</p>
<p>With Aden and Madi back home, and extremely excited to them all about their day at the aquarium with their grandparents, the family of four settled into easy conversation as they enjoyed their Indian Butter Chicken with rice. When they were finished with dinner, Lexa excused herself and returned moments later with Clarke’s preferred birthday cake, a German chocolate cake with a gooey coconut and toasted pecan filling.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Lex! You got me my favorite birthday cake too?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did. I knew you’d want your dad’s favorite last night but tonight is for you and you deserve to have your favorite birthday cake on your actual birthday.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Finally chocolate cake,” Aden said, happy to finally have the cake.</p>
<p>“Yeah baby boy, finally,” Lexa said as she began to sing the “Happy Birthday” song, which the kids quickly joining in on. Once the song was finished Lexa said, “make a wish sweetheart and blow out the candle.”</p>
<p>“Two birthday wishes this year? I must be very lucky,” Clarke said as she closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candle in the center of the cake before Lexa served them all a piece of the melt in your mouth cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most important part of the evening came after the cake was eaten and Lexa had put all the dishes in the dishwasher and finished cleaning up. As soon as she finished cleaning up she slipped out of the apartment without anyone noticing. For her part, Clarke was in the living room with the kids watching the movie adaptation of “Mama Mia!” as she insisted it was necessary to watch before she and Lexa went to see the show the following weekend. She was so enthralled with the movie, that she had seen at least a hundred times, that she didn’t realize Lexa had left until she happened to look up and see the moment Lexa walked back in the door carrying a large wrapped object. Immediately pausing the movie, Clarke decided she couldn’t wait for Lexa to explain.</p>
<p>“Lex, where did you go and what are you carrying?”</p>
<p>“I had to run down to Nate’s apartment, well Alex is there too but she technically still has a room on the player side of the village. Anyway, I had to run down there to grab your present.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, you’ve already given me the best birthday presents you could have,” Clarke insisted.</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, I still want to give you this. Will you please accept this gift? I promise it’s the last one…for this birthday at least,” Lexa said with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“I see what you did there but I don’t know…Aden, Madi, do you think I should open the gift Mommy has brought with her?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! It’s your birthday Mama so you gotta open all birthday gifts, it’s like a rule,” Aden said.</p>
<p>“You have to open it Mama! It’s a gift so it’d be rude not to open in and Mommy’s a really good gift giver so I’m sure it’s awesome,” Madi added.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case I can’t say no, can I?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re agreeing to open it, love. I think you’ll really like it,” Lexa said as she set the wrapped gift on the coffee table in front of Clarke.</p>
<p>“Hmm I wonder what it is,” Clarke said as she began to unwrap it.</p>
<p>Clarke wasn’t sure what Lexa had gotten her because it was padded so well she couldn’t clearly distinguish the gift’s shape. Based on its size though, she thought there was a chance it was a painting. As soon as she began peeling back the layer of bubble wrap under the wrapping paper she realized her instincts were right and it was a painting but she couldn’t tell what it was of. When she finally had it fully uncovered she saw that it wasn’t just a painting, it was her favorite painting by Laura Iverson entitled “Chakra Meditation in the Redwoods”. It showed a girl practicing Chakra Meditation in the woods with the sky painted the colors of the pride flag with a moon in each section.</p>
<p>Clarke took a closer look at the painting and gasped when she realized it wasn’t a print but an original painted on a stretched canvas.</p>
<p>“Lexa, is this…did you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s the original. I know this is your favorite painting and I like to say that you’re the sky because of your eyes while I’m the forest because of my eyes so really this painting is perfect for us too.”</p>
<p>“Lex, just when I think you can’t get any more perfect you do. Thank you for this, thank you so much,” Clarke said before kissing Lexa soundly.</p>
<p>“It’s a pretty painting. Are you going to hang it in our house Mama,” Madi asked?</p>
<p>“I really like the colors,” Aden added.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby, we will hang it up at our house. When get home we will find the perfect place to hang it,” Clarke reassured her daughter.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great plan and once you guys select the perfect spot, I’ll hang it,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Thank you for this Lexa, for all of it both yesterday and today; this has been one of my best birthday’s ever and it’s all because of you and everything you did to make this an amazing birthday for me. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Lexa said as she chastely kissed her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family of four then resumed watching “Mama Mia!” and afterwards began preparing for bed. By 9 p.m. they were all in bed to make sure they all got plenty of rest for the big day they had ahead of them the following day. Aden and Madi dreamt of their mommy winning the gold while Lexa and Clarke slept wrapped in each other’s arms as they too dreamt of Lexa winning the gold.</p>
<p>And in less than twenty-four hours they would all know if Lexa and Team USA were successful in winning the gold or if they’d fall to Sweden and only take home the silver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those wondering why I didn't go into detail about Clarke's day with Lexa, it was was a mixture of time and the fact that the big things for her birthday happened the night before with the rest of their family and friends. For those who were hoping for smut in this chapter, we will see smut again before the triplets are born but I wanted to show that the real side of pregnancy where sex is not always something that is wanted, even if it would have been pre-pregnancy. If you are wondering about the apricot/peach cheesecake lasagna the link below has the recipe I've used before. The link for the painting Lexa gifted Clarke is below as well.</p>
<p>https://myfoodbook.com.au/recipes/show/apricot-and-peach-cheesecake-lasagne</p>
<p>https://fineartamerica.com/featured/chakra-meditation-in-the-redwoods-laura-iverson.html?product=canvas-print</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Chapter 144</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one you all have been waiting for, the gold medal match between the US and Sweden is here at last! This is a longer chapter solely because I didn't want to split the actual game into multiple chapters. Please keep in mind that while some things are realistic or resemble how they would play out in real life this is fiction so some things are exaggerated or don't conform to how things would actually be done. I do hope you all enjoy the match!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It’s game day, Mommies! We’re playing for the gold!!!!!,” Aden and Madi came running into Lexa and Clarke’s bedroom happily yelling just after 5 a.m., both already dressed in their team kits.</p>
<p>“Wake up! Wake up! It’s game day!!!!!,” they yelled again when Lexa and Clarke weren’t waking up fast enough for their liking.</p>
<p>By this point, Lexa and Clarke were fully awake but they had had a silent conversation with their eyes and decided to let the kids think they were still asleep for a bit longer.</p>
<p>“Wake up!!!! Wake up!!! Wake up!!!! Mommies it’s gaaaaammmmeeee ddddddaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!,” the twins drawled out exaggeratedly.</p>
<p>When they still got no response, they moved to stand next to Lexa’s side of the bed, knowing they couldn’t jump on the bed because they had to be careful of Clarke’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Wake up! It’s game day and you’re playing for the GOLD Mommy!!!!!!,” the yelled, practically in Lexa’s ear and with a loud emphasis on the word “gold”.</p>
<p>They were getting ready to yell again when Lexa moved with the agility if a ninja and hoped out of bed and hoisted both Aden and Madi up in the air before they could even finish yelling, “Mommy.” Settling Aden on her left hip and Madi on her right, Lexa took off jogging around the bedroom chanting, “we’re gonna win the gold, we’re gonna win the gold,” over and over again causing the twins, and Clarke, to giggle.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of doing this, Lexa slowed down before carefully setting the twins on the bed before settling herself on the bed with her back against the headboard, mirroring Clarke’s position. Before she could say anything though, Aden and Madi scampered into Lexa’s lap and began chanting that it was game day again.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke let the kids continue their happy chants for a couple minutes before Clarke cut them off.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, we get it you’re very excited for Mommy to play and win the gold today, because you will win the gold baby I just know it, but we need to get some breakfast so Mommy can head to the stadium and get ready for the match just like you two are already ready….wait, how are you two already ready,” Clarke said as she sniffed the twins hair and smelled the fresh sent of their shampoo and conditioner.</p>
<p>“Well…Ummm…,” Aden stalled while Madi averted her eyes.</p>
<p>“Aden? Madi? How are you both freshly showered when you know you’re not supposed to get in the shower by yourself unless Mama and I are nearby to help and to make sure you don’t get hurt or something,” Lexa asked now suspicious.</p>
<p>“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so rise and shine!”</p>
<p>“No…kids did you let who I think you let in the apartment,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” the twins said in unison with a questioning tone.</p>
<p>“Lex? What’s going on? Do you know that voice because I sure don’t,” Clarke said clearly confused.</p>
<p>Ignoring Clarke’s question Lexa continued questioning her kids.</p>
<p>“Guys, how did you know who she was and that it was okay to let her in?”</p>
<p>“Alexandria Jazmyn Woods and Clarke Eliza Woods get those buts out of that bed and come have some breakfast with us, and be out here in no more than ten minutes, before I have to come in there and drag you both out and slap you upside the head for being rude and not joining our guest for breakfast,” they heard Indra call out with a slight teasing lilt to her voice.</p>
<p>“I guess that explains why you both knew it was okay to let her in. Kids, go help Grandma set the table and Mama and I will be out in a minute, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Mommy,” the twins said before running out of the room.</p>
<p>“So, are you going to explain who the other woman is in our apartment with your mother and I’d assume Nyko as well,” Clarke asked as soon as the kids were out of the room.</p>
<p>“It’s someone you know; rather it’s someone I’ve told you about and shown you pictures of but you’ve never met her. She’s someone I honestly did not expect to see again.”</p>
<p>“Lex, just tell me, who is she?”</p>
<p>“I think this is a situation where it’s best if I show you so how about we get dressed and I’ll introduce you?”</p>
<p>“I can live with that; just promise me it’s not someone I won’t like?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to love her,” Lexa said with a chuckle. “If anything, it’s me who isn’t going to like her being here because she’s likely to embarrass me.”</p>
<p>“On that note, lets get ready, chop chop cause Mama’s got someone to meet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly ten minutes later, Lexa and Clarke were stepping out of their bedroom after taking a quick shower, throwing their hair in quick ponytails and getting dressed in what they would wear to the stadium. Lexa was donning her warm-up gear while Clarke had her favorite pair of maternity jeans that looked amazing on her and Lexa’s jersey she had been gifted that fit her perfectly without being too tight on her bump or breasts which had been growing more sensitive as they prepared to feed three new lives in a couple of months.</p>
<p>Stepping into the living room, Lexa smiled as she saw someone she hadn’t seen since her final match at the club level, when she led her team to victory in the championship match, moving about her kitchen and dining area helping the twins set the table as her mom and pops appeared to be busy plating breakfast. Before Lexa could say anything though, the woman in question noticed their appearance.</p>
<p>“Lexa! I’m so happy to see you; it’s been far too long,” the woman exclaimed, the smile never leaving her face as she approached the couple and pulled Lexa into a tight hug.</p>
<p>As Clarke watched the scene unfold, she watched the woman carefully. She was petite with raven hair, dressed in simple yet chic blue jeans and a replica of Lexa’s jersey with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and simple makeup with red lipstick. The closer Clarke looked the more confident she was though that she recognized the woman but she couldn’t quite place her.</p>
<p>“Hi Becca. I wasn’t expecting to see you in my apartment of all places,” Lexa said as she hugged the woman back.</p>
<p>“Lexa, you are playing in the gold medal match of the Olympics; there’s no place I’d rather be. I knew you’d be staying in the village so I went to your mother’s house when my flight got in and she insisted I stay with her and Nyko and join you for breakfast. I hope you don’t mind my intrusion.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not! I’m so happy you’re here. I haven’t seen you since…well since the championship match just before my eighteenth birthday but it’s just right that you’re here for this.”</p>
<p>“It had been awhile but I’m so happy to be here and I’m sorry, I’m being incredibly rude and so are you Lexa so please introduce me to the gorgeous woman next to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I was caught up in the moment. Clarke, this is Becca Franko; she was my coach on the 16-17 year old club team. She’s also the coach that made sure the Commander nickname stuck,” Lexa said with a chuckle, “and Becca, this is my wife Clarke.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Clarke; Indra and your lovely children have told me so much about you. I’d love to see some of your work sometime,” Becca said as she extended a hand for Clarke to shake.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine and I’d love to hear some stories about Lex when she played for you sometime,” Clarke said accepting the outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, do I have stories to tell,” Becca said mischievously.</p>
<p>“Oh no, no no no no no. Please don’t embarrass me today of all days,” Lexa whined.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it; today’s a very special day but tomorrow well tomorrow is a different story,” Becca said before adding, “now come on your mother will kill me if we stand here talking so long that you don’t get to eat breakfast before heading to the stadium.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After enjoying a wonderful breakfast of sweet potato toast with nut butter and blackberry preserves, Lexa was able to enjoy some time with her mother, pops, Clarke, Aden, Madi and Becca. Becca told Clarke stories from Lexa’s days playing for her and Lexa was grateful that no embarrassing stories were told. Becca had also surprised the twins with replicas of Lexa’s jersey from the 16-17 year old club team as well as a photo album from when Lexa played for her. The twins loved their gifts, especially the photo album that showed many of Lexa’s accomplishments as a player. Before she knew it though, it was time for Lexa to head to the stadium and get ready for the final match. Lexa got a final round of encouragement from her family and Becca and a final kiss from Clarke before the blonde ushered her towards the door. When Lexa reached the door though, she dropped to her knees and placed her hands lovingly on Clarke’s stomach before leaning in and kissing her stomach three times.</p>
<p>“Mommy has to go now my littlest angels but I’ll be back with you before you know it. There’s going to be a lot of noise at the match today but hopefully it’s all good noise because Mommy and her team win. Mama thinks this won’t be my last game playing but it will be so I’m going to do everything in my power to win not for myself but for you three, Aden, Madi and your mama. Everything I do, I do you for you guys. I love you so much. I love you Sprout. *kiss* I love you Kit. *kiss* I love you Squid. *kiss* I will come running back to you guys as soon as the match is over but in the meantime please take it easy on your mama during the match when you decide to do some celebratory kicks and punches, okay? I’ll see you guys later,” Lexa said before standing back up, kissing Clarke once more and finally leaving the apartment to head to the stadium for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, the moment we all have been waiting for is finally upon us! That’s right, it’s time to get the gold medal match of the Women’s Olympic Soccer Tournament underway,” Tom announced to the thunderous cheers from the fans in the stands.</p>
<p>“And we are ending this tournament the same way we started it, with the United States taking on Sweden! Will this match be a repeat of the opening match where the United States slaughtered Sweden by a final score of 5-0 or will Sweden finally prove that they can beat the United States during regulation play and not only through luck on penalty kicks? Only time will tell but we are surely in store for a fight today,” Andrew announced.</p>
<p>“A fight in deed. This is the clash of the titans, ladies and gentlemen. The United States’ Lexa Woods declared in an interview with ESPN’s Hannah Storm that ‘we started this tournament beating Sweden so it’s only fitting we end this tournament beating Sweden,’ and when told that was a bold prediction, Woods replied that it was not a prediction but rather a spoiler. Sweden of course clapped back at that when Caroline Seger told ESPN’s Hannah Storm that, ‘we’re the underdogs in this match, everyone knows that, but as everyone knows the underdogs excel at coming out on top when it counts and that’s what we’re going to do on Friday when we show that their win in the group round was the fluke not our win in Rio.’ Both teams clearly believe they will come out victorious and I’d expect nothing but a fight today,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more but the statistics also don’t lie. Statistically, Sweden just doesn’t beat the US. Sweden attempted to prove that Rio was not a fluke at the World Cup in 2019 and the US, who were still coached by Jill Ellis at the time, beat Sweden 2-0. Then again in the opening match of this year’s tournament the US, under Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski and Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods, slaughtered Sweden 5-0. So, not only does the US statistically beat Sweden but they also tend to deny them any goals which is impressive as there is a lot of talent on the Swedish Women’s National Team,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Well Andrew, it sounds like you have a clear favorite to win today,” Tom joked.</p>
<p>“I do. I strongly believe that the United States will walk away victorious and I’m even going to boldly predict that this will not only be a shut out but that the US will beat several records today and make this one of, if not the, highest scoring finals match in Olympic history for both the women’s and men’s side,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“That is a bold prediction, Andrew. I do agree that the US is favored to win, and we are the US announce team after all so I do hope they win, I think Sweden feels like they have more to prove than the US does today and I think they may surprise us al and pull out the win,” Tom says.</p>
<p>“In less than two hours we should have a winner so without further ado, please join me in welcoming...hold on a minute folks we have quite literally just been given word that both the United States and Sweden have asked us to forego our traditional announcing of their entrances. Instead, the teams wish to be introduced as one,” Andrew said clearly surprised. “Without further ado then, please join us in welcoming both the United States and Sweden who are being led onto the field jointly first by the official flag bearers of both nations and then by US Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, US Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods, US Team Captain Alex Morgan, Sweden’s Head Coach Peter Gerhardsson, Sweden’s Team Captain Caroline Seger and the children close to all team members for both the United States and Sweden,” Andrew announced.</p>
<p>As soon as the announcement finished, the United States and Sweden began to walk onto the field hand in hand several paces behind the flag bearers. Vlatko and Lexa had met with Peter Gerhardsson as soon as they all arrived at the stadium and everyone agreed that while they certainly have a rivalry, the Olympics were a time for nations across the globe to come together and in such trying times, it was more important than ever to show unity. As such, they decided they would walk onto the field together, hands linked, alongside the children, or in some case nieces and/or nephews, of every team member who wished to participate, even the infants, to show true unity on the world stage. With this in mind, the teams began their grand entrance.</p>
<p>The crowd went wild when the saw the first lines of the teams step out of the tunnel and onto the field. The first line was made up of Vlatko and his children, Lexa with Aden and Madi as well as Ontari and Ash as Lexa did not want them to feel left out when they were just becoming comfortable with their family, Alex with Emma, Peter with his youngest child and Caroline. The rows after consisted of a mix of US and Swedish players along with their children and as planned everyone, adult and child alike, held hands as they proudly walked directly to centerfield before turning to face the stands and raise their linked hands as a symbol of unity. That symbol of unity would ultimately make its way to numerous news outlets and he heralded as one of the most powerful moments in Olympic history. When the teams and their children lowered their hands, the crowd was once again touched as the children not only hugged and kissed their own parents but also hugged their parent’s teammates and players on the opposing team. Once the children were led off the field by team trainers and other officials, they were taken directly to their seats, which primarily were in the boxes reserved for each team. With only the coaches and players remaining they moved to their designated bench area so the match could get underway.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe words exists to describe how powerful what we just witnessed was,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“It will most certainly go down as one of the most powerful moment sin Olympic history. Here we have two teams with one heck of a rivalry and yet they set aside the game to show true unity and not only did they show unity but they involved their children to show that this is so much more than just about soccer. I think, for me, one of the most touching moments was watching the children not only hug their parents and the teammates of their parents but embrace some from the opposing team. It is not secret that Lexa Woods and Alex Morgan have become quite close so it was no surprise to see Lexa’s son and daughter, as well as her nieces, embrace Alex or to see Alex’s daughter embrace Lexa but we saw those children also embrace Sweden’s Magdalena Eriksson before receiving high-fives form Sweden’s Head Coach and Team Captain. Seeing them embracing their mothers’ and aunts’ opponents speaks volumes. I am in awe of what we just witnessed,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“The true Olympic spirit is what we just witnessed, Tom, and I am grateful to have been here to witness it,” Andrew said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the US team box, Clarke had been anxiously awaiting the teams’ entrance. Lexa had text her not long after leaving the apartment to ask if she would be ok with Aden and Madi walking onto the field with her, and of course she was, but her wife had not told her wife they would be walking onto the field with her. As she waited for the announce team to introduce the teams, Clarke noticed that none of the children of team members were in the box, not even Ashlyn and Ali’s infant daughter.</p>
<p>“Stop worrying, Clarke, I’m sure the team just wanted to include their kids since it’s the last match,” Abby assured her daughter.</p>
<p>“I know but I’m just anxious, I know how much this match and winning the gold means to Lexa, even if she’s trying to convince everyone she’s okay with losing if that’s what happens.”</p>
<p>“Lexa, is a champion Clarke and I have no doubt that trend will continue today,” Becca said having agreed to join the family in the box.</p>
<p>“I know but I’m still going to be anxious until the end. I hope the others get here soon because they’ll be bringing the teams out any second now,” Clarke said as she realized they were still missing Madison, Felix, Ontari and Ash.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’ll be here. They probably just hit traffic or something,” Indra said.</p>
<p>“In less than two hours we should have a winner so without further ado, please join me in welcoming...hold on a minute folks we have quite literally just been given word that both the United States and Sweden have asked us to forego our traditional announcing of their entrances. Instead, the teams wish to be introduced as one,” Andrew said clearly surprised.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?!,” everyone seemingly exclaimed inside the box as it appeared everyone just assumed the US had wanted their kids with them but apparently there was so much more going on than met the eye.</p>
<p>“Without further ado then, please join us in welcoming both the United States and Sweden who are being led onto the field jointly first by the official flag bearers of both nations and then by US Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski, US Assistant Coach and Forward Lexa Woods, US Team Captain Alex Morgan, Sweden’s Head Coach Peter Gerhardsson, Sweden’s Team Captain Caroline Seger and the children close to all team members for both the United States and Sweden,” Andrew announced.</p>
<p>“Oh good, we made it up here in time,” Madison said as she and Felix rushed inside the box and joined their family as they watched the teams enter the field.</p>
<p>“Wait, where are the girls,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“Um…I think I found them,” Octavia said as she grinned widely watching Lexa walk onto the field hold Aden’s hand in her right and Madi’s in her left with Ontari and Ash in between Madi and Emma.</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought just the kids were being included,” Clarke said as happy tears welled watching her children and nieces smile so widely as they helped lead the teams onto the field.</p>
<p>“Lexa called and asked if the girls would like to take part. I think she was afraid they’d feel left out and we both know Lexa wouldn’t stand for that,” Felix said smiling fondly as he watched his girls on the field.</p>
<p>“She called to ask if we wanted her to carrying Hope as well since Ashlyn and Ali were bringing Sloane but Hope was being a bit fussy this morning so Linc, Luna and I agreed it was best to have her sit this one out.”</p>
<p>“God, this is amazing and Lexa, ugh I swear she always finds ways to make me fall more in love with her. The kids are going to cherish this memory forever,” Clarke said as she took pictures of the scene. “Oh my God! Look at them; they’re holding their linked hands up as a sign of unity. This is amazing.”</p>
<p>“This is better than when the tributes did the same thing in “The Hunger Games: Catching Fire,” Raven said, earning soft chuckles from everyone who understood the reference.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Christina Aguilera who will be performing the United States National Anthem and Robyn who will be performing Sweden’s National Anthem,” Tom announced to thunderous applause.</p>
<p>The stadium was silent as spectators respectfully witnessed two of the US’ and Sweden’s biggest starts sing their respective nation’s anthem. As the US was the host country, Robyn sang Sweden’s anthem first followed by Christina Aguilera. Unlike prior matches though, when the anthems were finished being sung the artists did not immediately leave the field, rather they began with the Swedish team and shook everyone’s hands before doing the same with the US team. Naturally though, Christina and Lexa raised some heads when the singer elected to give Lexa a hug instead of a handshake. She had also whispered “good luck, you got this” in Lexa’s ear as well. Only after they had greeted every player did they leave the field.</p>
<p>“It appears that Lexa Woods may know Christina Aguilera, if that hug is anything to go by,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“It appears that Christina Aguilera is actually friends with Lexa Woods and her wife Clarke. Pictures were posted on of the trio on their social media accounts earlier this year and it looks like Clarke Woods has known the singer for several years. It truly is a small world we like in Tom,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is, but now it is time to reveal who will be starting this highly anticipated gold medal match. First, for Sweden starting will be goalkeeper Hedvig Lindahl; defenders Magdalena Eriksson, Hanna Glas, Mia Carlsson and Jessica Samuelsson; midfielders Caroline Seger, Hanna Folkesson and Elin Rubensson; and forwards Sofia Jakobsson, Olivia Schough and Stina Blackstenius,” Tom announced to the sound of applause and cheers from the Swedish fans in the stands.</p>
<p>“And for the United States starting are goalkeeper Hope Solo; defenders Ali Krieger, Crystal Dunn, Kelley O’Hara and Becky Sauerbrunn; midfielders Sam Mewis, Julie Ertz and Lindsay Horan; and forwards Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods and Carli Lloyd,” Andrew announced as US fans cheered and clapped loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As fans continued to cheer for their team’s starting lineup the players took their places on the field for kickoff. The cheering had no more than quieted down when the clock began to run as the US’ Carli Lloyd won possession at kickoff.</p>
<p>Many players had not paid much attention to Carli when she played during the tournament as it was well known that she was approaching the end of her playing days and Sweden seemed to have decided not to pay her much mind which was their first mistake of the match.</p>
<p>Carli was able to create some space between herself and Sweden but their defenders quickly closed the gap. Being the veteran player she was though, Carli faked left and immediately passed to Lexa who only had Magdalena in her immediate vicinity. Magdalena had watched Lexa’s game tape from the tournament and studied it, knowing she’d need to shut Lexa down early if her team hoped to win, but Lexa always had new tricks up her sleeve. Magdalena knew that Lexa was a pro at faking so when Lexa set up to make it look like she was faking right, Magdalena automatically went to the left expecting Lexa to go left after faking right. Instead though, Lexa quickly pivoted and went right where there was not a single Swedish player close enough to stop her from planting her left foot and kicking with her right not even three seconds later. Lexa sent the ball soaring through the air towards the top left corner of the net and everyone knew it was going to be close as Hedvig seemingly appeared to jump at the right moment to have the best chance to save the ball. With bated breath Lexa and her team and fans waited to see if it the goal would be good. Nano seconds seemed to last for hours until finally the only sound heard was the crowd erupting.</p>
<p>“THE US SCORES!!!!!!!! Only fifty-two seconds into regulation play and Lexa Woods has scored the first goal of the match after a flawless pass from Carli Lloyd, giving the US an early 1-0 lead,” Andrew announced happily as fans cheered and Lexa’s family went wild in the box with the kids all jumping up and down in celebration as Clarke got misty eyed with happy tears as she whispered, “that’s my girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sofia Jakobsson had possession for Sweden when the match began again and quickly passed to Caroline Seger, knowing they’d need to pass often to keep the US on their toes if they wanted to beat them. However, Sam Mewis intercepted the pass and immediately passed to Lindsay Horan. Lindsay took the ball past centerfield before having to face off with Hanna Glas. Instead of facing her headon though, Lindsay pulled the ball across her body towards her left side before quickly pulling it back between her legs with her right foot and using the inside of her left foot to pass the ball behind her right leg to Alex. Alex headed diagonally down the field where there was more open space but Magdalena was on her and stuck to her like tar to feathers causing Alex to pull a Cruyff turn that turned into a pass to Carli. Not having a clean shot though, Carli passed to Lexa who immediately kicked the ball straight in the air before shocking everyone and jumping to kick the ball mid-air back to Carli instead of taking a shot on goal herself. Carli immediately met the ball in the air and did a perfect header sending the ball straight into the back of the net just out of Hedvig’s reach.</p>
<p>“GOAL! At three minutes and twelve seconds Carli Lloyd has scored her first goal of the match and the second for the US after an assist from Lexa Woods brings the US to a 2-0 lead,” Tom announced as the US team swarmed Carli as they had done to Lexa minutes earlier and fans cheered.</p>
<p>“The US is on fire already and Sweden is going to have to do something if they want to stop the momentum the US is building,” Andrew said as the teams prepared for kickoff once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olivia Schough had possession when kickoff occurred this time and she passed to Caroline Seger who quickly had to go one-on-one with Ali. Caroline attempted to dodge Ali but was unsuccessful. She managed to keep possession despite her failed dodge but when she faked left nano seconds later, Ali was able to steal the ball. They were on the US half of the field and Ali knew she needed to get the ball as far away from their goal as she could so she did a long pass to Julie Ertz. Julie managed to dodge Jessica Samuelsson but didn’t see Magdalena quickly rush her from the other side, resulting in Magdalena successfully stealing the ball. For the next two minutes the US and Sweden swapped possession seven times before Sam intercepted a pass from Elin Rubensson to Stina Blackstenius. As soon as Sam intercepted, she passed to Lexa who moved the ball down the field until she was within scoring range. Before taking her shot though, Lexa had to execute the Cruyff turn herself to evade Mia Carlsson. As soon as she got around the defender, Lexa, who was near the left side of the goal, sent the ball flying across the field, past Hedvig’s hands and straight into the back of far-right side of the net.</p>
<p>“LEXA WOODS HAS SCORED AGAIN!!! The United States truly is on fire today as Lexa Woods has scored her second goal of the match bringing the US to a 3-0 lead only six minutes and twenty seconds into the first half,” Andrew announced while the crowd cheered.</p>
<p>“And with that goal, Lexa Woods has tied the current record for most goal scored in a single finals match at the Olympics. The current record is held jointly by the US’ Carli Lloyd who scored two goals in the final against Japan in 2012 and former US team member Tiffeny Milbrett who scored two goals in the final against Norway in 2000. If Lexa Woods scores again at any point during this match she will beat the record,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“That’s not the only record Lexa Woods could meet or beat today but it looks like the teams are ready to get play underway once more,” Andrew said just as kickoff occurred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the field, Caroline Seger had possession after kickoff and if her face was any indication, Sweden was not happy that the US was leading them 3-0 less than ten minutes into the match. After quickly passion to Olivia Schough, Olivia passed back to Caroline who clearly wanted to face the US team herself. Caroline used her anger and frustration to successfully dodge and evade four US players before coming face-to-face with Crystal. Crystal went to steal but Caroline was quicker and got around Crystal with just enough time to get a shot on goal off before Ali could reach her.</p>
<p>Swedish fans watched with bated breath as they hoped this would be the moment in which their team finally got on the scoreboard but luck was not on their side as Hope had dove at just the right moment to catch the ball before quickly throwing it as far downfield as she could.</p>
<p>Lexa met the ball Hope had thrown out to them but Sweden’s defenders were quickly on her. Magdalena reached her first and would have been able to steal the ball if not for Lexa’s quick thinking. Just before Magdalena reached her, Lexa did a Zidane spin and used the 360-degree spin to leave Magdalena in the dust so she could pass to Alex who was conveniently close enough to the goal to have a good chance at scoring. Lexa expected Alex to take the shot but instead she drew the defenders towards her before doing exactly what Lexa had earlier and sending the ball straight up in the air before meeting it in the air to kick it towards Lexa who was able to do a perfect header straight into the center of the net after Hedvig was not able to get back into the goal in time after having come out slightly to meet Alex.</p>
<p>“The US scores, giving them a 4-0 lead over Sweden only nine minutes and forty-seven seconds into the first half and with that goal, Lexa Woods has scored her first hat trick of the match,” Tom announced as the US team swarmed Lexa and lifted her up because scoring a hat trick was not the only thing that goal accomplished.</p>
<p>“With that goal, Lexa Woods has officially beaten the record for most goals scored in a single finals match AND she has also beaten the record for fastest hat trick. Lexa scored her hat trick in eight minutes and fifty-five seconds. That time is based on her first goal being scored fifty-two seconds into the match and her third goal being scored nine minutes and forty-seven seconds into the match. This beats the record of fourteen minutes for a hat trick was achieved by Brazil’s Christiane against Nigeria in 2008. This goal also brings Lexa’s total goals scored to twelve during the duration of the tournament which is the record for most goals scored in a single Olympic tournament. Lexa broke that record earlier in the tournament and only continues to add to it,” Andrew said as the US team finally set Lexa back on the ground so they could take their places for kickoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the box, the Woods family went wild when it was announced that Lexa not only beat the record for most goals in a finals match but also the record for quickest hat trick.</p>
<p>“That’s my wife! Woohooo go Lexa!!!,” Clarke cheered loudly much to the amusement of her family and everyone else in the box who simply cheered her on in her excitement over her wife’s performance.</p>
<p>“Mommy got a hat trick! Mommy got a hat trick!,” the twins chanted over and over as they jumped up and down.</p>
<p>“Aunty Lexa got a hat trick! She’s sooo good,” Ontari cheered.</p>
<p>“Aunty Lexa is awesome,” Ash cheered right alongside her sister.</p>
<p>“That’s my daughter! My daughter is a record holder! I helped make that,” Indra said much to the amusement of her family who weren’t used to her making comments that could be considered crass.</p>
<p>“Not trying to take credit or anything, but I totally helped teach her everything she knows,” Felix said proudly.</p>
<p>“And I built on the foundation and turned her into the champion she is,” Becca retorted before adding, “but Lexa was always a champion she just needed guidance to bring that out and I’m glad I got to be part of her journey.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I want them to win don’t get me wrong but I swear she is just trying to score an impossible number of goals to make sure she wins our bet come 2024,” Octavia grumbled causing everyone who knew of the bet to laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s not our fault you made a bet you can’t win with my wife, who we all know is a beast on the field,” Clarke quipped leaving Octavia slack jawed.</p>
<p>“Clarke has a point, O, you should know better than to make a bet against the Commander,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“Oh hush Ahn, Lexa may be a beast but she’s also my teacher and I’ll Cobra Kai this sh…stuff and come back stronger in 2024 and beat my teacher just like Johnny Lawrence is gonna crush Kreese in season four,” Octavia said catching herself before she swore in front of her nieces, nephew and wide awake daughter.</p>
<p>“We’ll see. For the record, I’m putting fifty down that O won’t be Lexa’s goal total in 2024 if she makes the team,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“I’ll join that so put me down for fifty that O won’t be Lexa’s score total,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“You wound me Raven,” Octavia said mock hurt.</p>
<p>“Sorry O, but I mean have you watched this game? Lexa literally scored three goal in under ten minutes and there’s still just over eighty minutes left of play so can you really blame me for thinking it’ll be near impossible to break Lexa’s record?”</p>
<p>“Logically no, but just you wait and see come 2024,” O said.</p>
<p>“Alright, I can’t sit back while no one bets on Octavia. Put me down for fifty that she will be Lexa’s goal total in 2024 if she makes the team,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“Wait you’re betting against your own sister-in-law,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“Lexa’s my sister yes but Octavia is my daughter’s mother so I’ll bet on her,” Luna said with a shoulder shrug. “For the record though, Lexa is phenomenal and it will be hard to beat her record, especially if she scores again but Octavia is learning from Lexa so who knows what can happen in three years.”</p>
<p>“Linc, are you going to join your soon-to-be-wife in betting against your sister,” Anya asked.</p>
<p>“Nope. I am not getting involved in this bet because it only ends badly for me. Either I bet against my sister or against my daughter’s mother so it’s a lose-lose for me and I’m staying out of it,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Guys, they’re resuming play,” Clarke called effectively ending the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At kickoff Hanna Folkesson had possession and passed to Sofia Jakobsson. That pass would begin a period of thirty minutes where the teams exchanged possession over and over again. After Lexa scored her third goal, a fire truly was lit inside every member of Sweden’s team. It was clear that they were not happy the US had achieved a 4-0 lead in under ten minutes so they kept them on their toes for the following thirty minutes. Sweden ultimately attempted to score three times during those thirty minutes but each time Hope would save the ball. Alex and Carli had also attempted to score for the US but both times Hedvig was able to save the ball.</p>
<p>In the fortieth minute, Stina Blackstenius had possession for Sweden and was doing an excellent job at evading US defenders. She was so focused on scoring that she wasn’t fully paying attention to what was happening around her, including her location inside the penalty box. Hope, who was also in the box was nearby just as Stina charged forward, intent on getting close to the goal before taking her shot. Hope saw what Stina was doing and moved accordingly but Stina was so focused on her charging that she didn’t realize Hope had moved until it was too late. Stina collided with Hope hard, sending the keeper to the ground just as she had been approaching to save the ball.</p>
<p>Ali had been nearest the pair and could have sworn she heard a rib or two break when Hope landed awkwardly on her side. She, and the rest of the US team, rushed to Hope’s side but Hope was not moving. Stina knew she was bound to get carded but she was worried about Hope so she began to call for the medic. The US trainer, along with Vlatko were immediately on the field but Hope still wasn’t moving but she was breathing. The trainer immediately feared that Hope had cracked or broken some ribs and called for the stretcher so their team doctor could check her out in the back.</p>
<p>Moments later medics were loading Hope onto the stretcher to take her to the back to be looked at by Team USA medical staff. Thankfully though, Hope slowly began to open her eyes as she was lifted onto the stretcher and winced in pain.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be okay Hope,” Lexa soothingly said. “Doc is going to check you out but we think you may have broken some ribs. Don’t worry about the game, we got this.”</p>
<p>“Tell Ashlyn not to fuck up the clean sheet,” Hope said with a chuckle then immediately wince regretting having tried to laugh instantly.</p>
<p>“Take it easy Hope but I’ll tell her,” Lexa said as Hope was wheeled off the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It appears that Hope Solo is being taken to the back to be checked out by Team USA medical staff. At this point it is unclear what her injuries may be but if I had to guess I’d say she may have some cracked ribs after that collision,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right, Tom. She landed rather awkwardly on her side and she did appear to be gripping her left side as she was put on the stretcher. We will keep everyone updated on the status of Hope Solo though as we learn more. In the meantime, Ashlyn Harris will be taking over in goal for the US and now we wait to see if the refs are going to card Sweden’s Stina Blackstenius and if a direct kick will be awarded to the US which would give them a chance to increase their lead to 5-0,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“And it looks like the refs have made their decision. Stina Blackstenius has been yellow carded and the US has been awarded a direct kick,” Tom said as boos from Sweden’s fans could be heard likely from a mixture of being displeased about the yellow card and the US being awarded a direct kick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the direct kick was awarded, the team decided that Alex should take the shot. Alex knew they had a comfortable 4-0 lead but she also knew Sweden was likely to come into the second half out for blood so she wanted to score on the direct kick and give the US an even larger lead.</p>
<p>Based on where their earlier four goals had gone into the net, Alex knew Hedvig would be expecting the ball to go towards the right side of the net and her foot placement indicated she was ready to dive to the right as well. With that in mind, the second the ref blew their whistle, Alex pulled her right leg back before sweeping it forward quickly and kicking the ball right in the middle of the inside of her right foot, sending it flying towards the left top corner of the net. Hedvig tried to pivot quick enough to dive to the left instead of the right but she was not able to get enough air on her jump to catch the ball, which soared past her hands and straight into the net.</p>
<p>“Alex Morgan has scored on the direct kick! The US now leads Sweden 5-0 with just under five minutes left in the first half,” Tom said as the US fans went wild once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When play resumed, the teams spent the remaining five minutes of the half, swapping possession back and forth. Sweden attempted to score on Ashlyn once during that time but she easily caught the ball. The US meanwhile, also attempted to score again but Hedvig was able to easily stop that attempt. When the whistle blew to signal the end of the first half the score remained 5-0 in favor of the US, much to the chagrin of the Swedish team.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were back in their lock room all the US team members wanted was an update on Hope.</p>
<p>“How’s Hope? Is she going to be alright,” the entire team seemed to ask at the same time as soon as they saw their trainer approach.</p>
<p>“She’s alright, a little worse for wear but alright,” the trainer said with a sad smile. “She has broken three ribs and bruised a few others but thankfully none of her broken ribs have punctured her lungs. She’s obviously not going to be cleared to play for the remainder of the game but depending on how well the pain medication works she should be able to join you on the podium later.”</p>
<p>“That’s great news. Please let us know if we can see her before we have to head back out to field,” Vlatko said seemingly dismissing the trainer. “Now, for the rest of you, you played a phenomenal first half. And Lexa, congratulations on breaking two more Olympic records!”</p>
<p>“I’ve held that record for nearly a decade and you just had to go and break it didn’t you,” Carli said playfully.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m still your coach but I couldn’t have broken that record without you and all of you getting me the ball. But, now isn’t the time to celebrate any of that, now is the time to refocus,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“That’s right. We must stay focused because if we don’t, Sweden will use that to their advantage and before we know it they could close the gap and even overcome us. Now is the time to refocus on the task at hand and use our anger and frustration over Hope being recklessly injured to focus on handing Sweden their asses again in the second half. As long as we stay focused and don’t get sloppy I have no doubt we will maintain our lead and be taking home the gold today. Anything to add Lexa?”</p>
<p>“We’ve played Sweden in this tournament and their team has had players play among us in the NWSL so they know our style. They know that we’re fierce and they know that with one of our own being injured by their hands that we are going to play harder than ever. But they also know they have to change something if they want to get on the scoreboard. Because of this, I anticipate that they will change their scheme to provide more striking power to give them a better chance at being able to overpower our defenders and take you by surprise Ashlyn while also ensuring they still have defense coverage. I suspect they’ll adopt a 4-2-4 formation to maximize their striking power. If they do that and manage to get a goal by us do not let that shake us. If they do manage to score stayed focused and hit back harder so we score on them in return. As long as we remain united we’ll win this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Hope going to be okay Mama,” Madi asked as soon as the first half ended.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she will be. The team has some of the best doctors and they’ll take care of Hope,” Clarke assured her daughter.</p>
<p>“Do you think Mommy will score more goals after the break,” Aden asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“I don’t know bud. She’s scored three already and that’s a lot for one player in a soccer match. But, if anyone can score more than three goals in a match it’s Mommy,” Clarke told her son.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so too. Mommy says she doesn’t everything she does for us so I think she’ll score three more goals,” Aden mused.</p>
<p>“Why do you think Mommy will score three more,” Clarke asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Cause she does everything she does for us so that means she’ll score a goal for each of us. Mommy already scored three goals so that’s one for me, one of Madi and one for you so that means she still has to score one for each of the babies,” Aden said like it was obvious.</p>
<p>“I think Mommy will try really hard to score as many goals as possible but six total goals is practically unheard of for a player to score in a game. If Mommy doesn’t score three more goals it doesn’t mean she doesn’t love us all the same, you know that right?”</p>
<p>“I know but I just think she’s going to find a way to score three more,” Aden said while Madi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I guess the Commander has got her work cut out for her because no matter how much those kids say they get it Lexa is their hero and they truly believe she’s going to score a goal for each of them,” Raven whispered to Anya.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right but if anyone can pull out two hat tricks in the finals, it’s my sister,” Anya replied.</p>
<p>“Mama look! They’re coming back on the field,” Madi squealed effectively drawing everyone’s attention back to the field and away from any conversations they were having.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome back for the second half of the gold medal match up between the United States and Sweden. Coming into the second half the United States leads Sweden by an impressive score of 5-0,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“If Sweden hopes to have any chance at tying the score they are going to need to contain the United States and start taking more goal attempts but before we get back to the action we do have an update regarding US goalkeeper Hope Solo. We are told she has suffered broken and bruised ribs and therefore will not be returning to the game. Trainers are hopeful she will be able to join her team on the sidelines before the end of the match however,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“We wish Hope a speedy recovery but in other news, Sweden has decided to begin the second half with a couple changes to their roster. Sweden’s starting roster for the second half will be as follows, goalkeeper Cajsa Andersson; defenders Magdalena Eriksson, Hanna Glas, Mia Carlsson and Jessica Samuelsson; midfielders Caroline Seger and Hanna Folkesson; and forwards Sofia Jakobsson, Olivia Schough, Stina Blackstenius and Julia Karlenäs,” Tom announced.</p>
<p>“The United States has also made some changes for the second half. Starting the second half for the US are goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris; defenders Ali Krieger, Abby Dahlkemper, Kelley O’Hara and Emily Sonnett; midfielders Sam Mewis, Julie Ertz and Kristie Mewis; and forwards Alex Morgan, Lexa Woods and Megan Rapinoe,” Andrew announced just as the starters took the field for kickoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first fifteen minutes neither the US or Sweden scored. Lexa had been right about the change in Swedish tactics but thus far the US had been able to keep their opponents at bay. During those fifteen minutes, Sweden attempted to score seven times but each attempted was thwarted by a defender, or more often than not, by Ashlyn catching the ball or kicking the ball away. Cajsa Anderson had been able to stop every US goal attempt as well. Lexa had tried to score twice but Cajsa saved both attempts at the last second while Alex and Megan had each tried to score once with Cajsa managing to stop those attempts as well.</p>
<p>In the sixth minute though, the US got its first solid opening since the first half. After a failed goal attempt, less than a minute earlier, Megan had regained possession and was within optimal scoring range from her positioning near the left side of the goal. Instead of taking the shot though, Megan used a Zidane turn to evade defenders before passing to Lexa who was positioned in the middle of the field, just outside the penalty box. As soon as Lexa had the ball, she dodged Magdalena and shot her shot before Cajsa could think too much about where Lexa was likely to kick the ball. Cajsa saw where the ball was headed a half second too late which let the ball go straight into the back of the net.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods has scored once again with an assist from Megan Rapinoe, bringing the US lead to 6-0,” Andrew announced as the crowds went wild and Aden told his mama how Lexa only had to score two more goals now.</p>
<p>“It really appears like there is no stopping this US team,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“It certainly does seem that way and you can tell Sweden is growing frustrated so you have to wonder if this Swedish team can pull it together and at least get on the scoreboard,” Andrew said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lexa’s fourth goal of the match, the US’ sixth overall, it was clear that the Swedish team wanted nothing more than to annihilate the US squad. Their four forwards attacked harder than ever and in the seventy-first minute, after passing the ball at a high rate of speed between every forward and midfielder on the field, Caroline Seger managed to get past Emily and get her shot attempt off before Ashlyn could had time to get there to catch the ball or kick it away giving Sweden their first goal.</p>
<p>“It seems that Sweden’s tactic of passing nearly nonstop to keep the US guessing has worked because Caroline Seger has just scored for Sweden, cutting the US’ lead down to 6-1,” Tom announced clearly surprised by Sweden’s successful goal.</p>
<p>“With nineteen minutes left in regulation play, Sweden will need to keep finding ways to score if they hope to tie the score or beat the US by the time the second half ends,” Andrew said as the teams prepared for kickoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At kickoff, the US came back hard and capitalized on the strengths of their midfielders and forwards to march the ball down the field until they were within scoring range. Sam passed to Kristie who passed to Lexa who passed to Alex just outside the box. At this point, everyone, including Cajsa thought Alex would take the shot. As she did in the first half though, she evaded Swedish defenders before passing to Lexa, who was closer to her than Megan. As soon as Lexa had the ball she switched up her shooting foot, to confuse Cajsa especially, and planted her right foot before using her left to send the ball hurdling through the air towards the right side of the net. Cajsa had moved off center and towards the left side of the net, expecting the shot to come in that direction, so she was unable to jump far enough to catch the ball as it sailed straight into the back of the net.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods scores once more bringing the US lead to 7-1!!!!! The US has made a statement with that goal that even if Sweden scores agains them they will hit back with another goal of their own,” Andrew announced as US fans cheered for their team and the Woods family excitedly jumped around in celebration in the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game would remain without another goal until the eighty-fifth minute. Leading up to the eighty-fifth minute the US and Sweden continued to swap possession constantly. Sweden had very much so gone on the attack but the the US team remained focused, especially the defenders who were making it nearly impossible for any Swedish player to get close enough to score. For their part though, Sweden’s extra striking strength up front made it harder for the US to push through again so they could attempt to score an eighth goal. Lexa had pushed through just after the eightieth minute but the goal attempt was no good due to Cajsa catching the ball. In the eighty-fifth minute though, the US, at Lexa’s suggestion, had adopted an American Football approach in that they used faking out the opposing team to mask which of their players had the ball. Sweden believed Alex had the ball but the second they got close they realized she did not have the ball but by then it was too late. While Alex made it look like she had the ball, Megan actually had it and with Sweden distracted Megan was able to make her way to within shooting range and plant he right foot before shooting with her left before Sweden knew what hit them.</p>
<p>Although they had a sizable lead, US fans couldn’t help but wait with bated breath hoping the goal would be good. Moment later the crowd within the stadium erupted into cheers as the team swarmed Megan.</p>
<p>“Megan Rapinoe has scored!!!! The US now leads Sweden 8-1 with only minutes left in regulation play,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“That’s right. There are now less than five minutes left in regulation play and it seems to be a sure bet that the United States is on the cusp of winning the gold but there is no denying that Sweden has put up a tough fight, especially in the second half but there simply is not stopping the US team when they are on fire,” Andrew said while the US fans continued to cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At kickoff Caroline Seger won possession and passed to Sofia Jakobsson, start another four-minute cycle of the teams stealing possession from each other, each hoping to score one more goal before the match was over. In the last minute though, Lexa allowed her Commander side to fully come out. She had already scored five goals but she wanted to score a sixth; she wanted to be able to tell her children about the day she scored a goal for each of them and their mama. So, Commander mode fully in place, Lexa tracked the movements of the ball and anticipating that Sofia was about to pass, Lexa signaled for Ali to intercept, which she did.</p>
<p>As soon as Ali had the ball she passed to Sam to passed to Megan. With thirty seconds remaining, Megan passed to Alex after faking right to avoid Hanna Glas. With fifteen seconds left, Alex saw Lexa set up on the right side of the field and knew she needed to get the ball in the air to set Lexa up for a header allowing Lexa to avoid all the players gunning for her, especially Magdalena. With ten seconds left, the ball was in the air and Alex was jumping to meet it and kick it in the air towards Lexa, who got the message loud and clear that Alex wanted her to take the header attempt. With five seconds left, Lexa jumped and met the ball with her head, sending it careening through the air and straight into the left top corner of the net just out of Cajsa’s grasp right as the clock ran out, ending the game.</p>
<p>“Lexa Woods scores just in the nick of time and with that goal brings the final score to 9-1 in favor of the United States. Ladies and gentlemen THE UNITED STATES WINS!!!!!!! The United States has reclaimed the gold at last!!!!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was there ever any doubt I'd have them win? Final commentary on the match, on the field celebrations and the medal ceremony will be up next as we bring the Olympics to a close. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Chapter 145</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We win!!!! Mommy wins!!!! Mommy wins!!!!,” Madi squealed as she jumped up and down, fist pumping the air in front of the viewing window as she, and the rest of the extended Woods family, watched Lexa and Team USA run a lap around the field carrying the American flag.</p><p>“Yes!!!! Mommy scored six! Mommy did it, one for each us and we win!!! Mommy won!!!,” Aden exclaimed as he too jumped up and down, fist pumping the air.</p><p>“We win! We win! We win!,” Ontari and Ash cheered alongside the twins.</p><p>“Yes! Way to go Lex,” Clarke cheered as she was overcome with emotion at the enormity of the moment.</p><p>“Yes!! Way to go Commander,” Luna cheered for her sister-in-law.</p><p>“Yes! We win and Lexa scored six goals,” Lincoln cheered for his sister.</p><p>“That was amazing! Lexa was amazing! God, I wish Dad was here for this,” Anya exclaimed.</p><p>“She did it; she really did it. This is the pinnacle of her soccer dreams and she’s done it, she’s played professionally and won an Olympic gold medal,” Indra said, with happy and proud tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>“She’s always been a champion and now the world knows it,” Becca said proudly.</p><p>“She was five when she told Gus and I she was going to play in the Olympics,” Felix began as he watched his niece being hoisted up on the shoulders of her teammates. “We had just watched Norway beat the US in the finals and she looked at Gus and I and goes, ‘Daddy, Uncle Felix, I’m gonna play for our country and lead them to victory one day; we will not be defeated when I lead them.’ She was the Commander even at five years old,” Felix finished with a chuckle.</p><p>“And she wonders where our kids get their strong will from,” Clarke said with a chuckle of her own having caught what Felix said.</p><p>“They get that from both of you or need I remind you of some of your strong-willed declarations from when you were younger,” Abby asked.</p><p>“Point taken but seriously guys my wife just won a freaking gold medal after scoring six goals! That’s like unheard of and she broken multiple records! God, she’s amazing,” Clarke gushed.</p><p>“Lexa seriously killed it out there. I obviously knew she was an amazing player; I mean she scored so many goals leading up to the finals but six goals, I mean daaaaaammmmmnnn Lexa’s got skills,” Raven said as she looked at her family members and noticed Octavia cursing in the corner. “Um everything okay, O? We just won, you should be celebrating.”</p><p>“I am happy but ugh she just had to go and break nearly every damn Olympic record and score not only six goals in the finals but fifteen damn goals the entire tournament. That’s going to be impossible to beat,” Octavia grumbled.</p><p>“You’re the one that made a bet with my wife, O. Don’t try to take on the Commander if you’re not up for the challenge. If you don’t want to wear a shirt for a week that says, ‘Lexa Woods is the superior soccer player and I’ll never be able to match her greatness’ take advantage of having Lex as your teacher, make sure you make the Warriors roster and then work your butt off learning everything you can so you can make the 2024 team and see who the better player is, statistically at least, once and for all,” Clarke told Octavia plainly.</p><p>“Yeah yeah. I am happy for her though; she gave up so much for this family and now years later has finally achieved the dream she set aside and no one deserves this more than her. I’m just glad I get to be part of this moment and celebrate her accomplishment with you all,” Octavia said sincerely.</p><p>“And we are all happy you’re here. Having my annoying little sister back has been amazing,” Clarke said playfully but sincerely.</p><p>“Hey! I am not annoying but I like having my sisters back too, all of them,” Octavia said just as a young man, dressed in official Olympic official clothing stepped into the box.</p><p>“Family and friends of Team USA, congratulations on the win! If you’re ready we have gold carts just outside to take you all down to the field to celebrate with your loved ones before the medal award ceremony. The ceremony will be taking place here as it is the main field so after your loved ones have gone to change for the ceremony we will lead you all to your seats in the center section just above field level,” he said before leading everyone out of the box so they could make their way down to the field.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While everyone was celebrating in the box, Team USA was celebrating on the field. Logically, the team knew they were going to win before Lexa scored the final goal of the match because their leads was too much for Sweden to overcome in a few minutes but it didn’t sink in until the clock hit zero and the announce team declared them the winners. As soon as the words “the United States wins” left the announcer’s mouth Lexa was hoisted onto Ashlyn and Ali’s shoulders while Carli, Alex and Megan were hoisted up as well as they scored goals as well.</p><p>The team chanted “USA! USA! USA!” over and over again, the smiles never leaving their faces. When they set Lexa, Carli, Alex and Megan down, the team immediately embraced in a group hug.</p><p>“We did it! We won! You all were amazing today and all our work has paid off,” Lexa told her team as they continued to embrace.</p><p>“We all played well, yes, but you were on fire Lexa! I think I lost count of how many records you broke today,” Alexa jovially said.</p><p>“That may be but I didn’t score those goals alone. It was a team effort and now…now it’s time to celebrate our efforts because we won the freaking gold,” Lexa exclaimed.</p><p>“Hell yeah, we did,” Ali said.</p><p>“This is one of the best days ever,” Sam said while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, it is, but lets pause celebrating for a minute so we can shake Sweden’s hands before our families join us down here,” Lexa said as the embrace broke and the team lined up to shake hands with the Swedish teams before resuming their celebrations.</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way down the line of Swedish players, both teams congratulated each other on a well played game. The score may have been overwhelmingly in favor of the United States but that did not mean the game wasn’t a fight. The US had no problem admitting that Sweden made them fight tooth and nail for every goal they scored.</p><p>When Lexa reached Magdalena though the pair had a short conversation.</p><p>“Good game, Lexa. You played phenomenally and I’m looking forward to hammering out a deal so I can play for the Warriors this coming season and learn more from you and Alex since you quite literally handed my ass to me to today,” Magdalena said with a chuckle at the end.</p><p>“You played well too, the odds just weren’t in your favor. If you can stay in town a few extra days, give Alex and I a call so we can meet Monday to get things put together to make a formal offer to Chelsea and officially welcome you to the Warriors,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>With a nod, Lexa continued down the line shaking the hands of the remaining Swedish players and coaching staff. By the time she shook the last hand she had just enough time to turn around and catch her son and daughter as they flung themselves at her, huge grins on their faces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second the golf cart dropped them off at the edge of the field, Clarke, Aden and Madi began looking for Lexa. Clarke spotted her immediately shaking hands with the Swedish team. As soon as she pointed Lexa out to the twins though, the let go of Clarke’s hands and ran as fast as they could towards their other mother.</p><p>“Mommy!,” Madi and Aden yelled in unison as they charged towards their mother and flung themselves at her the second she turned towards them.</p><p>Lexa, for her part, caught the twins effortlessly and hugged them close as they spoke softly in her ears saying, “you won Mommy!”, “we love you”, “we’re proud of you”, “you played really great” and “you won the gold, Mommy!”</p><p>“Yeah we did win, didn’t we? Do you know why I gave it my all to score those six goals today?”</p><p>“One for me, one for Madi, one for Sprout, one for Kit, one for Squid and one for Mama, right,” Aden said like it was obvious.</p><p>“That’s exactly right. How did you know that baby boy?”</p><p>“Because you said everything you do you do for us so duh you were gonna try and score a goal for each of us,” Aden replied.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you were listening but even if I hadn’t been able to score six goals each goal I made still would have been for you guys, you both know that, right?”</p><p>“We know Mommy,” the twins said in unison just as Clarke reached them and Alex and Sam appeared with her.</p><p>“There are two of our favorite kiddos! How about you guys come with Aunty Sam and I to high five everyone while your mama gets to congratulate your mommy. How’s that sound,” Alex asked knowing that, like she and Nate, Lexa and Clarke would want a moment alone after the win.</p><p>“Okay,” Aden and Madi happily said as the jumped down from Lexa’s arms and walked away with Alex and Sam so they could high five the rest of the team.</p><p>“Congratulations baby! I love you and I am so damn proud of you,” Clarke happily exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Lexa and kissing her sweetly.</p><p>“Thank you babe,” Lexa said holding Clarke close, even after the kiss broke. “I can’t believe it Clarke, we actually won; I actually won a gold medal at the Olympics,” Lexa said into the crook of Clarke’s neck as happy tears finally began to fall.</p><p>“You deserve this Lex. God, you were on fire today, and record breaking aside, you played your heart out, the whole team did, and the score board reflected that. I know it may look like an easy win on the outside but I know you had to fight for every one of those goals. Their defense was on you guys like bees to honey and you still managed to best them more often than not and score. I am so incredibly proud of you, Madi and Aden are incredibly proud of you and our three newest additions are proud of you. We love you so much Lexa and could not be happier to see you achieve your dreams,” Clarke said as happy tears of her own fell before pulling back just enough so she could kiss Lexa once more.</p><p>When the kiss broke, Lexa’s happy tears were still falling but instead of sinking back into Clarke’s warm embrace she fell to her knees and placed her hands on either side of Clarke’s baby bump where she placed three kisses, one for each of their children.</p><p>“Mommy did it guys; Mommy and her team won, we won the gold medal! I wish you were already born so you could have watched the match but I hope you enjoyed listening in…”</p><p>“Oh, they did. Every time you scored they kicked up a storm almost as if they were doing a victory dance for you,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Well, thank you guys for wanting to celebrate Mommy’s goals but make sure to kick nicely whenever possible because we only want to be nice to Mama, right? I can’t wait to hold you three and bring you to soccer matches. I love you three so much,” Lexa said before placing a final three kisses to Clarke’s stomach and standing back up as she had noticed the rest of their family join them</p><p>“We weren’t interrupting anything were we,” Raven said with a knowing look.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, you were interrupting my conversation with Sprout, Kit and Squid. I had just found out they did victory dances whenever I scored so we were having a congratulatory conversation while I reminded them about the importance of nice kicks so they’re always nice to Clarke. It was a very important Mommy and babies conversation,” Lexa said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I think it’s adorable that you talk to our babies every day,” Clarke said as she placed a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth.</p><p>“If by adorable you mean nauseating to watch every day then, yes,” Raven drawled.</p><p>“Do you seriously expect me to believe that Anya doesn’t talk to your stomach even though Elio can’t hear yet,” Lexa asked with an arched brow.</p><p>“Point taken,” Raven said as Lincoln chuckled.</p><p>“Why are you laughing Linc? We both know you talk to Luna’s stomach almost as often as I talk to Clarke’s.”</p><p>“Touché but I do think it’s sweet that we all talk to our unborn children,” Lincoln said sincerely.</p><p>“Wait, all three of the Woods siblings are expecting babies,” Becca asked. “I mean I know about Lexa and Clarke and Lincoln and Luna, obviously, but you guys are expecting too,” Becca asked Anya and Raven.</p><p>“We are. I’m sure you remember by fears about never being able to have biological children but Raven and I were lucky and through IVF we were able to conceive a biological child. Clarke and Lexa’s are due anywhere from mid-July to the end of August, Luna and Lincoln’s little one is due in October and we’re due in January,” Anya explained.</p><p>“That’s wonderful news. Congratulations and Lexa, I always knew you were the best player I’ve ever coached…”</p><p>“Hey, I take offense to that,” Anya and Lincoln said simultaneously.</p><p>“Sorry kids but Lexa is…well Lexa and I think her statistics tonight alone show that she’s a class above most players but my God, Lexa you were phenomenal today and I am so glad I was here to witness this win,” Becca said before hugging her former player.</p><p>“Thanks Becca. It kinda feels full circle having you here. I won my first championship with you and now I’ve won the gold with you here to cheer me on. If I haven’t said it already, thank you for being here.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. By the way, your kids seriously know a lot about the game. Your son was rambling off your statistics for the tournament and how they compare to other players and your daughter was giving very technically commentary about her thoughts on particular moves used. She was a fan on your moves to evade Sweden, naturally.”</p><p>“Naturally,” Lena said with a smirk.</p><p>“I swear Aden may look like me but he is just as much a Lexa clone as Madi. Hopefully, one of these three will take after me,” Clarke pouted.</p><p>“If not, we can always try for another,” Lexa said wiggling her elbows.</p><p>“Alright, alright, as much as I love the idea of even more grandchildren let me hug my daughter who just won a gold medal and broke multiple records,” Indra said as she stepped forward and pulled Lexa in for a tight hug. “Congratulations, I’m so proud of you,” Indra whispered in Lexa’s ear.</p><p>“Thanks, Mom. It still doesn’t feel real,” Lexa admitted.</p><p>“It’s very real Lexa, and you deserve this moment so much,” Nyko said.</p><p>“Thanks Pops. We worked hard for this but it just hasn’t set in that, not fully at least.”</p><p>“It will take time but enjoy this moment Lexa. You worked so hard to get here and you earned this,” Felix told his niece.</p><p>“Listen to them, Lexa. You were amazing not just today but the whole tournament. This is your moment and we are all so very proud of you,” Madison said.</p><p>“Thank you. Thank all of you for being here and supporting me and Clarke and our kids while I coached and played in the tournament. I wouldn’t be here without out all of you…wait where are Ontari and Ash,” Lexa asked realizing the girls weren’t there.</p><p>“Carli took them to join Alex, Sam and the kids with some of the other players,” Felix replied.</p><p>“I’m glad for that; it’s nice to see them adjusting so well to everything.”</p><p>Before Felix or Madison could reply though, Hope made her presence known with a disgruntled noise and an arm seeming to reach towards Lexa.</p><p>“I think someone wants to see their Aunty Lexa and congratulate her,” Octavia said as she came forward and allowed Lexa to take Hope from her arms. “Congratulations by the way, Commander. You were amazing today and now I definitely have my work cut out for me if I want to win our bet.”</p><p>“Thanks O and you’re not winning the bet. Isn’t that right, Hope? Yeah, even you know Aunty Lexa is a better soccer player than your mommy. I know, how crazy is Mommy for thinking she’s better. What’s that,” Lexa asked as she continued to talk to Hope in a slight baby voice as if she were having a real conversation with her. “Oh, you wanted to tell me congratulations and that you love me? Well guess what? I love you too, yes I do; Aunty Lexa loves you so much...what,” Lexa asked as she saw Clarke lovingly at her with so much love.</p><p>“Nothing, I just like watching you with Hope. It gives me a preview of what you’ll be like with our little ones and I like it,” Clarke admitted.</p><p>“Mommy! Mama! We got to high five everyone and look! Carli got us official balls from the stash the refs had for the game and we get to keep them! Aden, Emma, Ontari, Ash and I all got one and she gave us one for Hope too,” Madi told her mothers as she, Aden, Ontari and Ash rejoined the group.</p><p>“That’s awesome! Did you guys tell Carli thank you,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Yes,” the four children said in unison.</p><p>“Good,” Lexa said with a nod.</p><p>“Congratulations Aunty Lexa, you were amazing during the match,” Ontari excitedly said before hugging her aunt carefully as the older brunette still had Hope in her arms.</p><p>“Congratulations Aunty Lexa! It was so cool watching you score all those goals; you scored so many,” Ash happily told her aunt.</p><p>“Thank you both. How about we all go join some of the others and enjoy this celebration some before we have to all get ready for the medal ceremony. How’s that sound,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Clarke said as the kids cheered, “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi and the rest of their family spent another ten minutes on the field celebrating with the team. Having all had precious moments with their individual families, the team and their loved ones, came together to jump up and down and fully feel the excitement of the moment. They reveled in the amazing feeling of knowing they had done what they set out to do, they had won. Smiles never left anyone’s faces as they celebrated the win and just before the team had to head to the locker room to get ready for the medal ceremony, the team, led by Alex and Sam poured Gatorade over both Vlatko and Lexa’s heads to celebrate the coaches that helped them achieve the win. Even drenched in Gatorade, Lexa’s smile did not falter for this was something she’d remember for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just before 5 p.m., Clarke was sitting in the front row of the stands with Aden and Madi. The rest of the team member’s immediate families made up the rest of the long front row, with Nate and Emma right next to Clarke and the twins. The rest of the extended Woods family sat directly behind them in the second and third rows. Indra, Nyko, Lincoln, Luna with Hope in her carrier next to her, Octavia, Anya and Raven were seated in the second row while Abby, Madison, Felix, Ontari, Ash and Becca were in the third row.</p><p>As they looked out at the field, that had hosted the gold medal match mere hours ago, they saw a long podium set up with a lectern set up off to the side. The podium was a traditional Olympic podium with a section just barely above the ground for the bronze medal team, a slightly higher section on the opposite side of the podium for the silver medal team and an even higher section in the middle for the gold medal team.</p><p>Everyone was anxious for the ceremony to begin but the second the military band stepped onto the field and began to play some introductory music, everyone’s anxiousness turned to pure excitement because it was finally time to get the medal ceremony underway, but little did they know, this would be no ordinary medal ceremony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any thoughts or theories on what is going to be different about this medal ceremony?</p><p>As always, thank you for reading!</p><p>For those interested, I have begun to post my SuperCorp fic. If you're interested in that here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30789338/chapters/76000352</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Chapter 146</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's no actual Clexa in this chapter but the next chapter will be all Clexa (with some Clexa family time as well). Also, as a disclaimer I totally made the medal ceremony in a more involved and extended event but I hope you all like it regardless!</p>
<p>And I swear I wasn't trying to be a psychic when I wrote the US and Sweden in the same group for the Olympics and as each other's first match! For those following the tournament in this summer's Olympics, what do you all think about the group draw yesterday? Maybe my version of events for the US v. Sweden rematch in the group round can become reality too lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the introductory music finished, Thomas Bach, the President of the International Olympic Committee, stepped onto the field and up to the lectern. Silence settled around the stadium as he stepped up to the lectern and Clarke and the twins watched on with anxious excitement just as Lexa did from her spot in the tunnel.</p>
<p>“Good evening, everyone. We are here to honor our top three finishers but also, every team that participated in this tournament. Each and every one of our teams represented their countries well and we could not be prouder of each of their performances. Without further ado, please help me welcome our Olympic soccer teams from Brazil, Canada, Chile, Great Britain, the Netherlands, New Zealand, South Korea and Zambia,” Thomas Bach said as he gestured to the tunnel where the eight teams that did not make the finals walked out from the tunnel in their official team tracksuits to the sound of applause and cheers from the stands.</p>
<p>The teams, who were announced in alphabetical order on purpose, walked along the edge of the field until they reached their designated benches that had been set up across from the podium. When they reached their benches they turned as one to face those in the stands behind their seats and waved before turning back around and waving at those in the stands behind the podium before taking their own seats, leaving only one unoccupied bench.</p>
<p>“Now, for our finalists. This years’ fourth place team, after a close 4-2 finish…Australia,” Thomas Bach announced happily.</p>
<p>As soon as they were announced, the Australian team walked out of the tunnel in their team tracksuits waving to the cheering crowd on all side of them. Once they had taken their seats though, the crowd grew silent once more as they knew the medal winners were to be announced next.</p>
<p>“It is now the moment you have all been waiting for, the awarding of the medals! Please welcome the team finishing in third place, our bronze medal winners…JAPAN!!! This marks Japan’s second overall medal in Women’s Soccer.”</p>
<p>Before Thomas Bach had even finished pronouncing the last syllable of “Japan” the crowd was cheering. As Japan walked out onto the field, they too waved to the crowd as they walked to the podium and tool their places lined up in a single line on their portion of the podium. Once they were all on the podium, Thomas Bach, accompanied by a staff member carrying a tray with the bronze medals, approached the team and placed a bronze medal around each of the team members necks before shaking their hands. As soon as that was done, he returned to the lectern to announce the silver medalists.</p>
<p>“Please welcome next, the team finishing in second place, our silver medal winners….SWEDEN!! This marks Sweden’s second overall medal in Women’s Soccer.</p>
<p>Once again, before Thomas Bach had even finished speaking the crowd were cheering for Sweden as they walked out onto the field, waving to the crowd as the teams before them had. When they reached the podium, they lined up in a single line on their designated portion, leaving only the tallest section unoccupied. After they had taken their position on the podium, Thomas Bach, accompanied by a staff member carrying a tray with the silver medals, approached the team and placed the medals around everyone’s neck before shaking their hands. As he had done before, once each member of Sweden’s team had a medal around their neck, he returned to the lectern to finally announce the gold medalists.</p>
<p>“Now, the moment you all have truly been waiting for, the announcement of the 2020 Summer Olympics Women’s Soccer Tournament winners and therefore your gold medal winning team. This team has four previous gold medals and one prior silver medal in Women’s Soccer and today has earned their fifth gold medal. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming your gold medalists...the UNITED STATES!!!!.”</p>
<p>The crowd, made up of primarily US fans, due to the US being the host country, were on their feet cheering loudly for Team USA before the announcement was even over. Clarke, Aden and Madi were on their feet shouting their cheers for Lexa and the team. The rest of the extended Woods family were also on their feet cheering as loud as they could for Lexa and the team. Those cheers only grew louder once they saw Lexa in the front row leading the team out with Vlatko and Alex just as she had for each game. And the crowd’s cheers grew louder when they realized goalkeeper Hope Solo, who had only been seriously injured mere hours earlier, was walking out with the team.</p>
<p>Like the other teams, the US were wearing their official team tracksuits and if paying close attention to Clarke, she could be seen and heard muttering, “damn my wife is hot.” Reigning in her thirst for the moment, Clarke continued to cheer for her wife and when Lexa turned her head to search for her family, the time stopped for a moment as green found blue and Lexa mouthed “I love you” before placing her hand to heart in a gesture that made Clarke swoon.</p>
<p>Eventually, Team USA reached the podium, although they paused at it to ensure they waved to everyone from all sides of the stadium. Once they were satisfied they had, they walked up the few steps at the back of the podium and lined up on the tallest portion of it, the portion reserved for the gold medalists.</p>
<p>Once they were settled on the podium, a staff member presented each team member with a bouquet of flowers, that just so happened to be made up of red, white and blue flowers. After the flowers had been distributed, Thomas approached, with another staff member in tow with the medals and placed a gold medal around each of their necks before shaking their hands and offering them his congratulations on a well-deserved win before returning to the lectern but he didn’t speak until after the military band finished playing the national anthem.</p>
<p>“Normally, this is when I would leave you all to celebrate and revel in the moment but this year things are different. Never before have we had so many records broken in a single tournament. For too long women’s sports have taken the backseat to men’s sports, even when women’s teams perform better than their male counterparts. As a man myself, I admit that we have allowed this inequality to continue for far too long. We must do better and give our female athletes the same level of recognition that we give male athletes. What we do today is only a small step towards achieving true equality but I do hope it is only the beginning of many steps taken to achieve this goal. We here at the International Olympic Committee are committed to achieving true equality for all our athletes and I hope each and every one of your home countries works towards, and ultimately does, achieve this goal. With that being said, will our medaling teams please take a seat on the stools being set up directly behind you on the podium,” Thomas said as various staffers did place stools for every member of the medaling teams on the podiums directly behind where each team member was standing so they could all remain on the podium during the next portion of the ceremony. As soon as the stools were set on the podium, everyone took a seat and the US set their flowers down in front of them, unsure what to expect next but excited to hear the International Olympic Committee was taking a very public stand for true equality between male and female athletes. “We, at the International Olympic Committee are pleased to announce that following the conclusion of this years’ games we will break ground on the official Olympic History Museum in Lausanne, Switzerland, where we are headquartered. This museum will celebrate all of the historic moments in Olympic history as well records set by all our athletes. We will honor those who set records regardless of if they still hold that record because all of our athletes who have set records or been involved in historic moments deserve to be recognized. With that in mind, let us celebrate the record breaking performances we’ve seen. In 2012, Christine Sinclair from Canada, who gave an amazing performance in this years’ tournament, set the current record for most goals scored in a tournament when she scored six goals. Christine, we commend you on your efforts in London in 2012 because as we all know, six goals in any soccer tournament, especially an Olympic tournament, is a great feat. But now, that feat has been bested by someone who unexpectedly found herself thrust into the limelight of being a player once again. During this course of this tournament, the United States’ own Lexa Woods scored fifteen goals. Nine of those were scored between the group, quarterfinal and semifinal rounds while the remaining six was scored during the finals. To say fifteen goals in a single tournament is impressive doesn’t convey how truly astonishing achieving fifteen goals in this tournament is. Lexa, please come forward,” Thomas finished as the crowd, especially Clarke and the twins, broke out in cheers.</p>
<p>Not having expected any official recognition for her efforts during the tournament, Lexa was surprised to be called forward but nevertheless, she stood up and walked down the podium steps before walking around the back of the podium towards Thomas. When she reached him, she was surprised to notice a small table on the side of the lectern she couldn’t see from the podium that appeared full of awards. Turning to Thomas, Lexa smiled but before she could speak Thomas did as he held a hand up to silence the cheers.</p>
<p>“Lexa, on behalf of the International Olympic Committee it is my extreme pleasure to present you with this plaque commemorating your record breaking fifteen goals throughout the course of this tournament,” he said as cheers erupted once more and he shook Lexa’s hand and presented her with an award plaque made of Mahogany with a black plate on the left side that read in gold lettering, ‘The International Olympic Committee Recognizes Alexandria Woods For Scoring The MOST GOALS IN A SINGLE WOMEN’S OLYMPIC SOCCER TOURNAMENT By Scoring 15 Goals In The 2020 Olympic Games’ and on the right side of the plaque five rows of three small pictures of Lexa scoring each of her fifteen goals throughout the course of the tournament.</p>
<p>Once Lexa had had an opportunity to look at the plaque, Thomas gestured to a stool that had been brought out and set in between the podium and lectern. Taking the hint, Lexa took a seat on the stool before Thomas began to speak again after silencing the cheers once more.</p>
<p>“In 2004, Germany’s Brigit Prinz set the current record for most goals scored in a single match during this tournament. She set that record when Germany faced China in Athens in 2004. Brigit, if you are watching this right now, and I suspect you are, we commend you for setting such a high standard for women’s soccer. But now, we find your record being broken. In the finals match between the United States and Sweden this year, Lexa Woods scored a record six goals. Lexa, we once again are in awe of your accomplishments during this tournament and it is our honor to present you with this award commemorating the six goals you scored in the finals this year,” Thomas said as more cheers were heard as Lexa approached him once more, shook his hand and accepted the plaque. The plaque was of the same design as the prior one but read, ‘The International Olympic Committee Recognizes Alexandria Woods For Scoring The MOST GOALS IN A SINGLE WOMEN’S OLYMPIC SOCCER MATCH By Scoring 6 Goals In The 2020 Olympic Games Finals Match Of United States v. Sweden.’ Much like the prior plaque the writing appeared on the left side while smaller versions of photographs depicting all six goals were on the right side.</p>
<p>Smiling as she shook Thomas’ hand and looked at the plaque, like she had done just moments earlier, Lexa took her seat as soon as the handshake ended, waiting for Thomas to continue after the cheers died down again.</p>
<p>“In 2000, the United States’ Tiffeny Milbrett set the current record for the most goals scored in a single finals match when she scored two goals against Norway at the Sydney Olympic Games. That record was matched in 2012 when the United States’ Carli Lloyd scored two goals against Japan at the London Olympic Games. Tiffeny, I know you are in the stands with several of your former teammates to support this years’ team and we want to commend you for not only setting this record but representing women’s soccer so well during a time when women’s soccer was often seen as a laughing stock by a world that didn’t think women could be top tier athletes. And Carli, you have long been an admired figure in women’s soccer and your performance in London shows us why that is. You may not have beat your record this year but through your game awareness you helped your teammates score at every opportunity so we commend you for not only your record but your continued high level performances. But, like the records before, this one too was broken this year when Lexa Woods scored those six goals in the US’ finals match against Sweden. Lexa, we once again commend you for your outstanding showing during these games,” Thomas said as cheers for Lexa were heard once more as the brunette approached and once again shook his hand as she accepted a third plaque, identical to the others in design. It read ‘The International Olympic Committee Recognizes Alexandria Woods For Scoring The MOST GOALS IN A SINGLE WOMEN’S OLYMPIC SOCCER FINALS MATCH By Scoring 6 Goals In The 2020 Olympic Games Finals Match Of United States v. Sweden.’ The same six pictures from the prior plaque were displayed on the right side as well.</p>
<p>Once Lexa had taken her seat, and the cheers quieted, Thomas began to speak again.</p>
<p>“In 2008, Brazil’s Cristiane scored a hat trick in fourteen minutes against Nigeria in the Beijing Games. Cristiane, you continue to give high caliber performances and we commend you for that and everything you do for women’s soccer. But, your record too has been beaten. During their finals match against Sweden, the US’ Lexa Woods scored a hat trick in eight minutes and fifty-five seconds. Lexa, we find ourselves once again commending you and your truly spectacular performance during this tournament in our final individual award of the night,” Thomas said as the crowd cheered for Lexa once more as she approached to shake Thomas’ hand and accept another plaque. This one was designed the same as the others but read, ‘The International Olympic Committee Recognizes Alexandria Woods For Scoring The FASTEST HAT TRICK IN THE WOMEN’S OLYMPIC SOCCER TOURNAMENT By Scoring A Hat Trick in 8 Minutes And Fifty-Five Seconds in The 2020 Olympic Games Finals Match Of United States v. Sweden.’</p>
<p>Thomas gave Lexa a moment to look at the plaque before gesturing to the microphone for Lexa to say a few words. Nodding, Lexa stepped up to the microphone as Thomas took a step back.</p>
<p>“I was not expecting to be recognized individually today so I did not prepare anything to say,” Lexa began with a chuckle. “It is an honor to be recognized by the International Olympic Committee but recognition is not why I returned to soccer. While I wholeheartedly agree that we need and deserve equality when men’s sports and we deserve the same level of recognition they get, when it’s earned, I cannot take credit for my achievements alone. I would not be standing here if not for the unconditional love and support of my wife, Clarke. When I was first approached by Alex Morgan to coach a new NWSL team with her I was hesitant because I had been away from soccer for nearly a decade. Clarke though, Clarke knew I had dreams for my future that involved soccer and she gave me the love and support I needed to accept that position and I’m glad she did because that offer has led me to achieving my childhood soccer dreams. I also wouldn’t be here without the support of my children, who, even when they didn’t realize it, gave me the strength to go on. My entire family supported me; in fact, they’re all in the stands right now and they’ve been here for every game they could be. But, I also would have received any of this recognition if it wasn’t for Vlatko Andonovski for making me his Assistant Coach. He saw my coaching potential and with that came my playing potential which led to me being able to coach and play in the same Olympic Games. Without Vlatko’s belief in my and the overwhelming support I received from this team both on and off the field I would not be here. Every goal I scored, I scored because a member of my team got me the ball. Soccer is a team sport and my team is what got me here along with my family. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support, it means more than you know. And Clarke, Aden, Madi, Sprout, Kit and Squid, I love you all so much and I could never do any of this without the six of you; no matter what these awards may indicate, you guys and our family are my legacy and what matters most in my life. I am humbled by this recognition, truly, but my family will always remain my greatest achievement. I hope little girls and boys watching this at home now believe that anything is possible because it is. Dream big, dream often and never let anyone or anything tell you you cannot achieve your dreams. Thank you again for your support and thank you to the International Olympic Committee for giving me the opportunity to coach and play. Thank you,” Lexa said, emotion thick in her voice, as those in the stands began to cheer and applaud her as soon as she stopped speaking and began making her way back to her spot on the podium, plaques in hand.</p>
<p>As soon as Lexa retook her seat on the podium, Thomas approached the lectern to speak again after the cheers and applause calmed down.</p>
<p>“We are not only here to recognize our medal winners and individual achievements. We are also here to recognize team achievement. In 2004, Germany set the two current records for biggest margin of victory and most goals scored in a match by one team when they faced China in the Athens Olympic Games. During that match, Germany scored eight goals in a match that would end with an 8-0 score. This year, in a finals match that will go down in history, the United States scored nine goals in a match against Sweden that would end with a 9-1 score. Although they won by a large margin, Sweden made the United States fight for every single one of those nine goals. With those nine goals the United States has broken the record for most goals scored in a match by one team and they have tied Germany for the record for biggest margin of victory. We were not able to get those plaques prepared for both the US and Germany before this ceremony but they will be coming. We congratulate both teams on setting such impressive team records. We also, recognize two teams for displaying the epitome of sportsmanlike conduct and true unity. Today, we saw two teams decline individual introductions to instead enter the field hand-in-hand, showing that despite being opponents they are united as citizens of this world. For this we recognize both the United States and Sweden with the first ever Unity Award. This award will be given to the team or teams who best demonstrate our values during every Summer and Winter Olympic Games going forward. We were not able to complete these plaques in time either bu they will be coming,” Thomas said as the crowd cheered for the team awards.</p>
<p>When the cheering died down, Thomas took to the lectern for the final time that evening.</p>
<p>“Thank you all for your continued support of the Olympics, including our Women’s Soccer Tournament! We have had an amazing tournament this year and I cannot wait to see what 2024 has in store for us. But first, let’s hear it once again for your medalists in the 2020 Summer Olympics in Polis, USA! Let’s hear it for bronze medal winners Japan, silver medal winners Sweden and gold medal winners the United States!!!!!”</p>
<p>The crowd went wild once more, with cheers for the medaling teams, but all Lexa and Clarke could think about was getting back to each other and celebrating this monumental day together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you all think of that ceremony?! Can't wait to read your comments and share with you the Clexa celebration I know you're waiting for!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Chapter 147</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today normally would be a day to only update my SuperCorp fic but this chapter was a long one so I couldn't finish it yesterday so both fics are being updated today. </p><p>As a note, there are media interviews in this chapter and I chose to include the interviews and reactions/commentary in the same section instead of separating them like I have been doing. All interviews are in italics and reactions/commentary regarding the interviews are in regular typeface.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thomas Bach began to leave the field after recognizing the medal winners once more, the members of the medal winning teams stood and waved once more before beginning to leave the podium as celebratory music played. Lexa, after being assured her plaques would be delivered to her apartment for her, left the podium with her teammates and then jogged straight across the field until she reached the fence separating the field from the stands. Lexa placed her hands on top of the fence and jumped over it before running straight to Clarke just as her teammates did to get to their loved ones. Clarke, for her part, had not been expecting Lexa to do that and was taken by surprise when her wife was before her in no time at all and lifting her into her arms, spinning her around and kissing her passionately. It was like a scene out of a movie and time stopped for Clarke as Lexa spun her around carefully and kissed her for the whole world to see.</p><p>Media outlets from across the globe captured the moment between the couple and it would be seen on all those same outlets before the day was up. Lexa and Clarke didn’t care about any of the media attention in that moment though because all that mattered was the two of them were together after such a monumental moment in Lexa’s life.</p><p>When their kiss broke, and Lexa carefully set Clarke back on the ground, but the couple did not leave each other’s embrace. Instead they only moved their heads back enough so they could rest their foreheads together.</p><p>“I love you so much, Lex, and I am so so incredibly proud of you.”</p><p>“I love you too. God, Clarke, none of this feel real. I know it happened logically but winning the gold and then being recognized for records myself and the team broke?! God, I never expected that and it…it feels like this is all a dream.”</p><p>“It’s not a dream baby, it’s reality. You are incredible and deserved all of that recognition baby. It’s about damn time they give women athletes the same level of recognition as they do the men and you and the team certainly deserved every bit of recognition you just got.”</p><p>“Mommy! We want hugs too,” Madi finally exclaimed, tired of waiting for a hug from her mommy even though it meant ruining her mommies’ moment.</p><p>“Yeah! We want hugs too,” Aden added.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! Of course I want hugs from two of my favorite children,” Lexa exclaimed as she left Clarke’s embrace to kneel down and hug her son and daughter.</p><p>“I love you Mommy. You got so many awards for doing so many cool things! I’ve never seen them celebrate stuff like that after a match unless it’s the boys, they always talk about stuff like that with the boys but women’s soccer is soooooo much better,” Madi said into Lexa’s neck.</p><p>“I love you too Madi, and I couldn’t agree more baby girl but hopefully this is the start of women being recognized for their accomplishments as much as men are,” Lexa told her daughter.</p><p>“I love you Mommy and I don’t get why this is a first step. Boys and girls are equal, right? That’s what you and Mama taught us so I don’t get why this is the first time they celebrate girls breaking records when they do it with boys all the time. Like that swimmer dude who won more medals than like anyone in history or something. When they taught us about the Olympics in school cause they were this year, Aunty Luna taught us about him and this guy who ran faster than anyone like ever and she showed us the tv clips from people talking about the records and how big a deal it was but there weren’t many clips at all talking about the girls and if they did talk about the girls it wasn’t as much as they did the boys and I don’t get that,” Aden said while still hugging his mommy.</p><p>“I love you too Aden,” Lexa said before pulling back enough to look in her children’s eyes, but with one hand on each of her children’s outer most shoulders, before adding, “boys and girls are equal. There is nothing that makes boys better than girls or girls better than boys but the rest of the world is still working towards fully understanding that. I know that doesn’t make a lot of sense right now but what’s important is that no matter what reporters or sports analysts or anyone else says boys and girls are equal and should always be treated as such and you both will always treat boys and girls equal even if society doesn’t, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mommy,” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“Good. What you just saw today was the head of the committee that runs the Olympics admitting that they have not always given female athletes the same amount of recognition that they have male athletes. This was them showing that they know boys and girls are equal and they’re going to make sure that boys and girls receive the same recognition from now on. I’m so happy you guys were here to see this moment because it may not seem like it now but what you just watched was history in the making.”</p><p>“Yeah…I think it’s really cool that they talked about the records you broke, and you broke so many Mommy, but they talked about the people who set the records before you too. It was like they were celebrating all of you and it was so cool,” Madi said.</p><p>“Yeah it was. It’s so cool that you broke so many records Mommy and that you told everyone how you were able to do all that because of the team. But Mommy, when can we see the awards they gave you,” Aden asked hopefully.</p><p>“As soon as I get home from the interviews you can see them then when we get home you guys and Mama can help me find a place for them in the house, okay?”</p><p>“Yay! We need a trophy case cause you got a gold medal, all those awards and you’re going to win so many awards coaching the Warriors and then Aden and I will trophies and awards too and Sprout, Kit and Squid probably will too,” Madi rambled, clearly excited at the prospect of displaying everything, as Aden excitedly nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“Well, you guys start thinking of places we could put one while I hug the rest of our family before I have to get to some interviews but I’ll come back to you and Mama before I have to get back to the team, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mommy,” they said in unison.</p><p>Lexa then took a few minutes to hug the rest of her family and Becca. They all congratulated her on her accomplishments during the tournament, and Indra even got a little teary-eyed telling her daughter how proud of her she was and how proud Gus would be of her, but it was Felix that brought Lexa to tears.</p><p>When Lexa pulled back from her hug with Felix, she saw her uncle pull a black ring box from his pocket. Looking at her uncle confused he finally met her eyes and she saw the tears welling in them.</p><p>“Lexa, you know how much soccer meant to your dad and me but there are some parts of our playing history that we may have left out. We never meant to keep certain things from you but your dad especially didn’t want you or Anya or Lincoln to feel like you had to achieve the same accolades that we did. Gus never wanted you to feel pressured to win championships or be a better player than him; he just wanted you to play because you enjoyed the game and you did. When you won that first championship your dad almost told you about this but he decided not too because he didn’t want you to feel the pressure of having to do the same when it came time for you to play in college.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Dad joined the military as soon as he turned eighteen. He didn’t go to college until Grandpa groomed him to take over Trikru and paid for him to go to night school to earn his business degree,” Lexa said confused.</p><p>“He did join the military when he turned eighteen, we both did. However, your dad graduated high school in 1987 when he was seventeen. I graduated in 1988 when I was eighteen and we enlisted immediately after that. Your dad was so smart and so desperate to get out in the world and make a name for himself that he took summer courses that made it possible for him to graduate a year early. We never talked about it much because again, he never wanted you or your siblings to feel pressured to do what he did. When he graduated though, he had a full-ride scholarship to Clemson for soccer. He ended up moving from second string to the starting roster after two games and that December, he scored the game winning goal in Clemson’s win over San Diego State in the NCAA Division 1 Men’s Soccer Championship, earning Clemson their first title since 1984. Your dad was set to become the face of Clemson Soccer and probably could have made the pros but as you know, after our brother Marcel was killed in action in the Persian Gulf, we decided to enlist and serve as he had, so your father left Clemson after his freshman year and joined the Army with me and you know the rest of our history after that. When they won that championship though, each member of the team was awarded a championship ring. I’m not sure why, but your dad gave his to me and when I came back it was still in my safety deposit box the CIA provided me for my most valuable possessions before I went overseas. I know if he were here, Gus would want you to have that championship ring, especially after winning an Olympic Gold Medal and breaking so many Olympic records. I hope that one day you pass this on to one of your children and they to theirs and so on and so forth,” Felix said as he opened the box to show Lexa her father’s championship ring that was already on a silver chain that matched the silver ring. “I knew it would not fit your finger so I had it put on a chain in case you wanted to wear it,” Felix added softly.</p><p>Lexa took the box from her uncle’s hand and stared at the ring reverently for several moments before she felt something wet hit her hand. Only then did she realize she was crying. With shaky hands she looked at her uncle and said, “Uncle Felix, could you…could you help me put this on? I’d r…really like to have it on when I face the media…it’ll be like…like Dad’s there with me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Felix said as Lexa turned around so Felix could clasp the chain with the ring around Lexa’s neck. “It looks perfect,” he added when Lexa turned around and he saw the ring resting comfortably above Lexa’s heart.</p><p>“Thank you so much for this, Uncle Felix. I get why he didn’t tell us but thank you for telling me and giving me this piece of my dad back; it means more to me than you’ll ever know,” Lexa said before hugging her uncle a final time.</p><p>“Lexa! We’ve got to go, we have the team interview in five minutes,” Lexa then heard Alex shouting to her.</p><p>“Be there in a second,” Lexa called back. “Guess that’s my cue,” Lexa said turning away from her extended family and walking back to Clarke and the twins. “I have to go now but I will see you all at the apartment as soon as I’m done with the interviews. The team interview is live on NBC in a few minutes and I’ve got an individual interview with ESPN that’s live at 7p.m. The taped team interviews with ESPN, CBS and Fox will all air later tonight or tomorrow. I love you guys so much, and you three,” Lexa said as she knelt down in front of Clarke and placed her hands on her wife’s bump before kissing it three times, “please be nice to Mama while I’m away. I love you three so much and can’t wait to meet you and bring you to games like this after you’re born.” Standing back up, Lexa hugged the twins once more and placed a kiss to each of their heads before hugging Clarke and kissing her soundly on the lips before waving and heading back to the fence separating the stands and field before jumping over it once more and rejoining her teammates, who were doing the same thing after finding their own loved ones in the stands. Once Team USA was all back on the field, they walked back to the tunnel so they could gather their belongings from the locker room and head to their first interview after winning the gold.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was precisely 6p.m. EST when Team USA went live with NBC’s Sebastian Salazar and Clarke, Aden, Madi and all of the extended Woods family, including Nate, Emma and Becca were watching from the living room of Clarke and Lexa’s apartment in the Olympic Village. Clarke, Aden, Madi, Nate and Emma were all seated on the long couch directly across from tv so Clarke and Nate had the best view of their respective wives and their team and the kids had the best view of their respective moms. The rest of the family filled the arm chairs and other furniture and even on the stools at the kitchen island so everyone could watch the much anticipated first interview with the newly minted gold medalists.</p><p>
  <em>“Good evening everyone, I am Sebastian Salazar and I am here tonight with the United States Women’s National Team who have just won their fifth overall gold medal and first under Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski and Assistant Coach Lexa Woods who shocked the world when she was announced as the first ever dually designated coach and player in Olympic history. Ladies and Vlatko, thank you for being here and agreeing to let me interview you first. Before we dive in and talk about the tournament I want to congratulate you all on your phenomenal performance. As a former professional player, myself, I can honestly say that the soccer you all played, the soccer that both your coaches helped you play, was some of the absolute best soccer I have ever seen on either men’s or women’s side.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” the team said in perfect unison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No thanks needed, I’m simply stating the truth. Now, before we get into the gold medal match up, I want to go back to the beginning of the tournament. Coming into the tournament you were the favorites to win but when it was announced that Tobin Heath, who has consistently been a reliable scorer, had been injured and would be unable to compete in the tournament, and that your Assistant Coach Lexa Woods, who had not played organized soccer in eight almost nine years, would be filling her spot I think there were some questions about whether the team could still pull off the tournament win. Vlatoko, I’ll start with you; what was going through your head when everything happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tobin, who I am so grateful is well enough now to be able to join us here today, is a much loved member of this team. When she suffered the ankle injury and it became clear she would be unable to participate in the tournament I was saddened but not once did I think our path to gold had gotten harder or would be unattainable. Even if Lexa had not been willing to play, we had a very talented roster so we would have been able to still have top tier talent on that field regardless. So, to answer your question, all that was going through my mind was that I wanted Tobin to have a full recovery. My concern was always with her and her health first. I knew I’d have to either bump an alternate up or ask Lexa to play and as I’m sure the team can confirm, Lexa made the choice easy because she has always been very much so a player’s coach.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean by that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At this point, everyone should be familiar with Lexa’s pre-Olympic soccer resume. She won championship after championship and award after award both for US Soccer Federation Club Teams and her local school. Her accolades led to her being offered a spot on the USWNT when she was just seventeen years old. What is less commonly known is that had she accepted she also would have joined the Western New York Flash, now known as the North Carolina Courage under a three year contract beginning with their inaugural season. But, Lexa turned down that offer to play Division 1 Soccer at top ranked Polis University so she could earn her degree and hone her skills under the tutelage of her 16-17 year old club team coach, Becca Franko. When tragedy struck her family though she hung up her cleats to run her family business, Trikru, Inc. and she was phenomenal as its President and CEO. One thing never changed though and that was her love of the game. Alex recognized that when she met Lexa earlier this year and got a glimpse of the skills Lexa still possessed even after not playing for so long. That led to her joining the Polis Warriors a coach and I for one cannot wait to see what she and Lexa accomplish as Co-Head Coaches this coming season. Joining the Warriors coaching staff led to Lexa and her family spending time with myself and the team when we played against England in March and that led to me ultimately bringing her on as my Assistant Coach. I assumed she would have a traditional approach to coaching but she didn’t. From day one, she was on the pitch working with our team directly, showing them how to do moves flawlessly, teaching them little tricks to make known moves even better, demonstrating what she wanted to see from them and even coming up with creative strategies we just started calling plays to make us even more competitive. She has always been a hands-on coach and that really helped us elevate our game. So, when Tobin was injured it was a no brainer to me that Lexa should transition into not only a coach but a player. She dreamed of playing professionally and, although I never would have wished injury on Tobin or any member of our team, I am grateful that the opportunity arose to give Lexa the chance to fully live her dream.”</em>
</p><p>“I was so proud of Lexa when she turned down the opportunity to go pro to focus on school and honing her craft but when Gustus passed I was heartbroken seeing her give up that dream to play pro and for a moment I wished she had just taken the pro offer so that even for a few months she could have lived that dream but I’m glad things turned out the way they did because I think this moment means more to her now than it would have then. I think she appreciates it so much more now,” Becca said thoughtfully after Vlatko finished speaking.</p><p>“You’re right, Becca. Lex has told me more than once how much more she appreciates the opportunity to play now because she knows how quickly playing can end. I knew her story already but every time I hear it I cannot help but be in awe of her. God, I love her,” Clarke said sincerely.</p><p>
  <em>“And letting her live that dream certainly paid off but before we talk about that, Tobin, you are here with us today so tell us how is your recovery going and what were your thoughts about Lexa, your coach, taking your spot on the final roster?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad to be here. Recovery is going well. I did have to have surgery but it was not extensive thankfully. I still can’t put any weight on it for another four to six weeks but my prognosis is good and with physical therapy my medical team is optimistic that I will be healthy and ready to play before the 2022 season begins,” Tobin said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fantastic news and we are certainly happy to hear it,” Sebastian said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you. As for the second part of your question, I obviously wanted to play in the tournament but when I told Vlatko I would not be cleared for the tournament, Lexa was actually at an interview, and I told him that he should see if Lexa could coach and play because every practice if you walked in and watched us you would not have been able to tell that she was our coach and not a player because that’s how good she is and how much she right out there with us each practice making us the best players we can be. She’s so good that I’m worried about facing her and Alex’s team in 2022 once I’m back with the Portland Thorns because with those two coaching you better believe the Polis Warriors are going to be championship contenders immediately. I’m just glad that something so positive was able to come out of my injury but mark my words Woods, if you decide to make a run at playing again, I will fight you for a starting spot,” Tobin jokingly said causing Lexa and the team to chuckle.</em>
</p><p>“Mommy would be a starter if she played again cause she scores more goals,” Madi yelled at the tv as if she expected Tobin to hear her response that way.</p><p>“Yeah, Mommy’s really good so she’d get that start,” Aden added.</p><p>“Wait, is Aunty Lexa going to play again? I thought she was only coaching after the tournament,” Ontari asked hopefully.</p><p>Sighing Clarke said, “Lexa and I have a bet regarding whether or not she’ll play again but I’m really not sure. I know there’s been some interest abroad but I also know she’s committed to coaching the Warriors so I really don’t know. As long as she’s happy we’ll all be happy for her, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” the group collectively said.</p><p>
  <em>“So, Lexa are we hearing that there’s a chance you may professionally again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sebastian, I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know. Will I play in the NWSL or abroad probably not because I am one hundred percent committed to coaching the Polis Warriors with Alex. I love playing but I also found that I love coaching. Even when it was just me teaching my son and daughter on the field we have at our home, I was happy doing that. But, I also do love playing. I have been approached about playing abroad during the tournament and my wife and I have a little bet about whether or not I play again by the end of the 2023 World Cup, spoiler she thinks I will, but I just don’t know. Any decisions would be made with my family and with their best interests at heart. Clarke and I have two children and are expecting our triplets later this summer so if I were to play again in any capacity it would have to be the right opportunity at the right time but no matter what I will be Co-Head Coach of the Polis Warriors for years to come, of that I am certain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your wife made a bet about your playing future? Care to share what that bet is because I know we are all curious.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh God, she’s going to tell the world our bet isn’t she,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“I think that’s a safe bet, sis,” Raven said with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s honestly a no lose scenario bet for me. Clarke, please don’t get upset at me for sharing this, I love you,” Lexa prefaced before continuing. “So, the bet is that if I play another professional or semi-professional soccer match between now and the end of the 2023 World Cup, my wife commits to at least one more pregnancy, which is something she knows I already want mind you, but if I don’t play by the end of the 2023 World Cup I agree that we won’t plan on any more pregnancies but we will visit orphanages of her choosing and adopt at least one child, and adoption mind you is also something she already knows I want to do. So really, it’s a silly bet and either way I win because I want more children whether they be biological or adopted. Oh, and Aden and Madi, this doesn’t mean you’ll get even more siblings anytime soon so let's focus on having Sprout, Kit and Squid before you get excited and asking about even more siblings, okay?”</em>
</p><p>“YES!!! More siblings,” the twins screamed in unison.</p><p>“Oh God, I’m going to kill her for announcing that during an interview she knows the kids were going to be watching,” Clarke said with mock annoyance.</p><p>“So you and Lexa have already decided to give me even more grandchildren,” Abby asked in disbelief but she was also clearly excited at the prospect.</p><p>“Yes, we agreed on at least one more after these three but we don’t have a time table for when but something tells me we’ll have a bet winner well before the World Cup so ask me again in a year or so,” Clarke said.</p><p>“<em>Wow, well first, congratulations on your three new additions set to join the world soon and I will say that certainly does sound like a bet where you win regardless of the outcome.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“It certainly is, Sebastian. But in all seriousness, I don’t know if I’ll play again but if the opportunity truly arises, I will consider it and discuss it with my wife and then our children before any final decision is made.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is understandable but I feel confident in saying the fans would love to see you suit up again even if it was just for the USWNT or a short-term deal somewhere,” Sebastian said before transitioning back to the tournament. “I do want to talk with you all about the tournament itself. Obviously, due to conditions beyond our control the games were postponed by a year and during that year it seemed that hype over a possible US versus Sweden rematch really exploded. What was it like for you coming into the tournament knowing that not only was the world clamoring for a rematch but that Sweden would be your first match of the tournament?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For me it was humbling,” Alex began. I was on the team in 2016 when we lost to Sweden in the quarter-finals so knowing we would be facing them first in this tournament was humbling because it reminded me that it doesn’t matter that we’re ranking number one in the world because even the top team can fall. As for the hype, it drove me to be better than ever before and certainly better than I was in 2016.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When we lost in 2016 it was heartbreaking,” Ali began, “but I think that loss has driven us, even those who weren’t with then team then, to be better. Our number one ranking means nothing if we can’t back it up and we showed the world today that we can and will back that ranking up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything Ali just said is completely accurate and on a personal level it definitely fueled me to be the best goalkeeper I could be,” Hope spoke slowly in an attempt not to aggravate her ribs. “I was very opinionated in 2016 and I stand by what I said then but the anger over that loss as well as the hype of a re-match definitely fueled me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think we all saw that with the clean sheet you had in that first match and the clean sheet you had in the finals until you had to leave the match early due to injury. How are you feeling now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not a minor injury but it’s also not as bad as it could have been. I have some broken and bruised ribs but thankfully my lungs did not collapse nor was either lung punctured when my ribs broke. Obviously, I’m speaking slower and I’m moving slower to avoid aggravating the injury further but I will make a full recovery.”</em>
</p><p>“Damn straight they backed that number one ranking up,” Octavia said to the nods and cheers of agreement in the living room.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s great news. What was going through your minds when you learned that you would be facing Sweden again in the finals?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We knew there was a fifty percent chance we’d face them but there was never a moment where we thought we couldn’t beat them. I said it in our interview with Hannah Storm when we learned the news that it wasn’t a prediction we’d win, it was a spoiler. Yes, that could come off as cocky but I said it because there was zero doubt in my mind as both this team’s Assistant Coach and a player that we could beat Sweden just as we had in the opening match of the tournament,” Lexa said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have so much respect for Sweden’s Women’s National Team but like Lexa said we knew we could beat them. We had beaten them in the past and 2016 was not going to hold us back from beating them again. The final score may, on its face, paint an image that the match was easy but it wasn’t. We had to fight for every goal we scored. We didn’t just face one defender or one player from their team to score, we faced multiple players and had to get creative to score. The fact that we scored nine goals is solely a testament to our skill level and cohesiveness as a team and we have the cohesiveness in part because of our coaches, especially Lexa,” Sam said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You did certainly score quite a bit in that finals match. What does it feel like knowing you broke records as a team during that match?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a great feeling and shows how much our hard work has paid off,” Carli said honestly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It really is a great feeling and it just proves that we may all be strong players individually but we are even stronger together,” Ashlyn said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You all certainly are stronger together but Lexa, how does it feel to have broken so many individual records not only during the finals but the entirety of the tournament?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are no words to adequately describe what it feels like or what I’m feeling right not but I will say I hate them being referred to as individual records.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you say that,” Sebastian prompted Lexa to elaborate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because while, yes, I scored those goals, I didn’t score them alone. Without my teammates passing me the ball and helping to stop opposing players from stealing the ball I would not have had the opportunity to score any of those goals. Soccer is a team sport and while I am humbled and so very grateful to have received recognition for my achievements, I also know that I would not have scored as often as I did without these wonderful women playing by my side.”</em>
</p><p>“She’s always so humble even when she does achieve feats one never imagined they’d see happen,” Indra said with a soft smile while watching her daughter.</p><p>“It’s one of the many things I love about her. It doesn’t matter how much work she puts into something because she will always acknowledge those who helped her get there,” Clarke said, her love for her wife clear in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not every day we have an athlete so publicly acknowledge that they achieved what they did with help from their team. It’s refreshing to hear credit given when credit is due,” Sebastian began. “Speaking of recognition, how does it feel knowing that the International Olympic Committee has formally and very publicly acknowledged that women do not ave true equality in sports?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It felt amazing hearing that but as Mr. Bach said, this is just one step towards the end goal of total equality and I cannot wait for the day true equality is achieved,” Lexa said as the rest of the team and Vlatko nodded in agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope that day comes sooner rather than later, myself. But let’s talk about what everyone wants to talk about your winning of the gold medal. How does it feel to win the gold once more?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It feels amazing. This is my third gold medal with the team and winning this one feels just as amazing as it did when I won my first. Winning the gold is the highest achievement you can reach in our sport and to be able to reach that three times is…it’s just remarkable,” Carli said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think there are words to describe this feeling. I’ve been here before but obviously last time we didn’t medal so being here, especially after losing in 2016, is just the best feeling. I don’t really think it’s set in yet that we won the gold,” Julie said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It never gets old winning the gold. When we won in 2012 it felt like a dream because it was a dream come true and now winning my second gold after not medaling in 2016 is just amazing. Winning the gold and every match we played in this tournament is such a blessing and I could not be happier or prouder of this amazing group of people as I am right now,” Alex said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s surreal but the best kind of surreal,” Ashlyn said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never thought I’d have the chance to play again after my dad died so when offered the coaching positions both with the Warriors and the Olympic Team it was a dream come true but getting to play at the Olympics and win the gold to top it all off is one of the best feelings in the world but I don’t think it’s really set in yet that not only am I an Olympian but I’m a gold medalist,” Lexa said honestly.</em>
</p><p>“Go Lex! You deserve all of this,” Clarke cheered her wife on even though she knew she couldn’t hear he.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s only one of the best feelings in the world,” Sebastian asked Lexa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, only one of the best feelings in the world. I think everyone here who is a parent, especially, will agree with me when I say the absolute best feeling in the world is the feeling of love you have for your children and they have for you. As much as I love this game the love of my wife and children will always be the absolute best feeling in the world,” Lexa sincerely said.</em>
</p><p>“Even on live tv after winning a gold medal and breaking countless records she’s still a sap,” Anya said jokingly.</p><p>“It is the best feeling in the world though; nothing compares to my love for our kids and Lexa. You’ll understand once Elio is born Ahn,” an emotional Clarke said as she watched her wife on the screen lovingly.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I think it’s safe to say that if your wife wasn’t thrilled you told us all about your bet that you’re definitely forgiven after that clearly heartfelt answer. But what comes next for you all when you leave here after tomorrow’s closing ceremonies?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Next, we all go home, get some well deserved rest and then get back to work. Many of these incredible women have home teams to get back to as the NWSL season did not take a break for the Olympics this year, and I have to begin getting us ready for our next international match. The Olympics may be over for us but that just means it’s time to work towards winning our third consecutive World Cup and fifth overall,” Vlatko said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You said most of the team has home teams to get back too who does not have a team to go back too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have three women who will not be returning to teams as players but I will leave it up to them if they wish to discuss that,” Vlatko answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will leave it up to those women as well if they wish to elaborate on their post Olympic plans. If you are willing to speak please raise your hand to signal you are one of the three women not immediately returning to a team.”</em>
</p><p>Wait three? I thought Lexa and Alex were the only two not involved in the remainder of the pro-season as they focus on the Warriors,” Lincoln asked confused.</p><p>“As far as I knew they were the only two,” Clarke said.</p><p>“I don’t know who the third is either,” Nate admitted.</p><p>As they continued to watch the screen they watched as Lexa and Alex raised their hands before after several moments Hope raised her hand as well.</p><p>“Hope isn’t returning either? I thought she signed to join the Warriors after this season finished,” Luna asked surprised.</p><p>“She did. I have no clue what’s going on now,” Clarke admitted.</p><p>
  <em>“Lexa and Alex I expected as you both have made your plans fairly clear but Hope, you are a surprise as you are currently part of the NWSL and signed to join the Polis Warriors after your current contract expires at the end of this season. Are you able to elaborate as to your apparent change in plans?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am able to elaborate. Right now, only my husband, Vlatko, Lexa, Alex, our team doctor and Lexa’s mother-in-law Dr. Abby Griffin know what I am about to say and let me preface this with the fact that I was not expecting this. When I was brought back to be examined by our medical team during the finals, they performed an ultrasound to make sure there was no internal bleeding or anything that would make a trip to Polis General necessary. What they found made them bring my husband into the room before the end of the first half. When they did the ultrasound, it was discovered that I’m approximately thirteen weeks pregnant with twins. I obviously didn’t know I was pregnant but I am so happy. Winning the gold is amazing but knowing that I will finally be a mother is the best news I could have received today,” Hope said with a huge smile on her face as the team members who didn’t know reacted with shocked gasps before the entire team, including Vlatko, got up to hug Hope and whisper their congratulations to her.</em>
</p><p>“Oh my God, Hope’s pregnant?! And you knew Mom?! I thought you just went to the restroom or something when you left the box,” Clarke said as she turned to look at her mother.</p><p>“Hope knew that I’ve had some experience ensuring the health of pregnancies and she knew I was here so she had the team doctor message me to see if I could come down but I was sworn to secrecy as were Lexa, Alex and Vlatko who learned once they were brought in to see Hope during the break,” Abby explained.</p><p>“Wow. This is great news though. When she met us and saw I was pregnant she mentioned that she and her husband wanted children,” Clarke said.</p><p>“It really is great news. The path to parenthood has not been easy for them,” Nate added.</p><p>
  <em>Once the team retook their seats a smiling Sebastian looked at Hope and said, “congratulations Hope! This is amazing news. But why was Lexa’s mother-in-law let in on the secret when you had the team doctor conduct the ultrasound?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Abby may be a surgeon but she has experience in ensuring the health of a pregnancy and given that I’ve been playing this entire time without realizing I was pregnant, I wanted to make sure everything was okay and it is with both babies. Abby was able to sneak away before the end of the first half and verify that everything is as it should be at this stage and Jerramy and I were even able to hear their heartbeats.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s wonderful and I think it shows how much this team in particular is like a family. So, Hope, does this mean you are retiring from the game?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“From playing yes. Obviously, now that I know, I can’t play but I will not resume playing even after my children are born. Like Alex and Lexa, my family comes first and playing full-time would take me away from Jerramy and our children far too often.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You said you are retiring from playing but not the game; is there more to the story?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is. When Hope told Alex and I the news we were beyond happy for her. As parents ourselves we know how special it is to learn you’re going to be a mom and we could not be happier that Hope gets to experience that. Before she could even tell us that she had decided she didn’t want to play even after the babies are born, Alex and I offered to convert her current contract with the Polis Warriors from that of a player to an Assistant Coach. We have not filled our coaching staff yet and having Hope as an Assistant Coach will be great for our goalkeepers especially and we are very happy to announce that Hope has accepted that offer,” Lexa proudly said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was not expecting any of this when we began this interview. First, a second round of congratulations for joining the coaching team of the Polis Warriors but Alex and Lexa, what are your plans for the team going forward as your presumably starting goalkeeper will no longer be playing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Recently we were approached by two players who really liked how we were setting the Warriors up as a family first team and how we had built daycare facilities into both our training complex and stadium. We reached a deal during the tournament with the current team these women play for. They will finish the current season with that team before joining the Warriors for the 2022 season,” Alex coyly answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Any chance you will tell us who these mystery players are?”</em>
</p><p>“When the heck did Lexa and Alex find time to sign two more players during the freaking Olympics,” Octavia exclaimed, completely shocked by the news.</p><p>“We all had dinner together one night and the details were hashed out very quickly,” Clarke offhandedly replied.</p><p>“Wait, you know something?! You know who the players are,” Octavia asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Sure do. So do Nate, Aden, Madi and Emma,” Clarke quipped while the kids and Nate nodded.</p><p>“This is unbelievable. I can’t believe you all kept this secret,” Octavia said.</p><p>
  <em>“We weren’t planning on announcing it today but with the blessing of our team on our walk over here, Alex and I are very pleased and excited to announce that we have signed both Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger to the Polis Warriors under multi-year deals,” Lexa happily announced with a huge smile that was mirrored by Alex, Ashlyn and Ali.</em>
</p><p>“ASHLYN AND ALI SIGNED WITH THE WARRIORS?!,” Octavia yelled in excited disbelief.</p><p>“They did. They’re parents now and don’t want to miss anything with Sloane while they continue to play so the fact that the Warriors have daycare on site and are allowing children present at practice was a selling point for them,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Plus, it’s well known that although their current team is very open and accepting they have had to face at least one teammate in the past who was not really truly LGBTQIA+ friendly so joining Alex and Lexa, who are creating probably the most LGBTQIA+ friendly team in the history of the NWSL, is a major plus for them,” Nate added.</p><p>“I’m so happy we can talk about it now! It’s been so hard to keep the secret,” Aden grumbled.</p><p>“It’s been so hard but now all the babies can grow up together and be instant friends just like me and Aden and Emma and Ontari and Ash,” Madi happily added.</p><p>“They really are stacking their roster with top talent, aren’t they,” Felix mused.</p><p>
  <em>“You are hearing it here first folks, Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger have both signed to join the Polis Warriors beginning with their inaugural season in 2022. This news comes after learning that USWNT goalkeeper Hope Solo is expecting and retiring from playing while she instead joins the Warriors as a coach instead of a player as originally anticipated. This is a lot to take in in one interview but it is clear from all of your faces how much you all love and care for another. With all this amazing news, how are you all planning to celebrate the gold medal win and this extra exciting news we just learned?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will be celebrating as a team tomorrow morning ahead of the closing ceremony tomorrow night. For today though, we all will be celebrating with our individual families and letting this moment sink in,” Vlatko answered for the team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That seems like an excellent way to celebrate. On behalf of everyone at NBC, we once again congratulate the United States Women’s National Team on their gold medal win at the 2020 Polis Olympics!!!,” Sebastian said as the interview ended.</em>
</p><p>“Well that was one hell of an interview,” Octavia said after a moment.</p><p>“It really was. It still seems surreal that the tournament is over and Lexa and the team won. I mean we knew the deserved to win but it doesn’t feel free yet to say they won. Does that make sense,” Madison asked.</p><p>“It makes perfect sense and I know it hasn’t really set in for Lexa yet either,” Clarke admitted.</p><p>“Even though this is her second gold, I know it hasn’t set in for Alex either,” Nate said.</p><p>“Well, I say we get to cooking so the two champions of this group can have an amazing celebratory dinner when they get back from their other interviews,” Indra said.</p><p>“Indra, are you certain it’s not an imposition for Alex, Emma and I to join,” Nate asked.</p><p>“Of course not! You guys are family and this is a family celebratory dinner. Aden, Madi, Ontari, Ash and Emma do you guys want to be my helpers in the kitchen,” Indra asked.</p><p>“Yes,” the kids all exclaimed in near perfect unison.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Indra, Nyko, Madison, Felix, Abby and the kids were busy making dinner when the clock struck 7p.m. EST about fifteen minutes after the NBC interview ended.</p><p>“Lexa’s individual interview is up now and Alex’s will be right after,” Clarke called out.</p><p>“Go on kids, go watch the interviews then you can come back and help more after they’re done,” Indra told the kids who happily ran into the living room after washing their hands clean. “Clarke, can you turn it up a bit so we can hear from the kitchen,” Indra then asked her daughter-in-law.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Clarke replied as she turned the volume up.</p><p>
  <em>“Good evening, everyone, I’m Hannah Storm and tonight I’m joined by Women’s Soccer Gold Medalists Lexa Woods and Alex Morgan. Ladies, thank you for joining us tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for having us,” Lexa replied for herself and Alex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s our pleasure. Before we begin though, I do want to address the change in lineup. It was announced immediately after the match that I would be sitting down with you both individually back-to-back but after news revealed during your team interview with NBC you both agreed to be interviewed together so we can talk about the Olympics and that other news, correct?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s one hundred percent correct,” Alex answered for the pair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, so first, congratulations on winning the gold medal! The last time we sat down you both were very confident that you would win and it’s clear that confidence was well placed. How does it feel to be sitting before me with those medals around your necks?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s still so surreal to me but it’s absolutely amazing. When I was a kid and realized, I had a talent for soccer, I dreamed of winning a gold medal at the Olympics. I remember being nine years old during the 2004 Summer Olympics that were in Athens and watching the USWNT beat Brazil in the finals 2-1 in overtime. It was a historic match regardless of who won because it would be the final match with the fab five of the USWNT but I remember watching and sitting on the edge of my seat with my dad, uncle, brother and sister with bated breath when Abby Wambach hit the header off a corner kick from Kristine Lilly. When the goal was good in the one hundred and twelfth minute and we knew, we had won that was the moment I knew I wanted to achieve that one day too,” Lexa said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alex, what about you? This is your second gold medal at the Olympics. Is it still surreal?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Absolutely. Each time an Olympic medal is hung around your neck it’s surreal. Like Lexa, I knew I wanted to win a gold medal one day too but for me it was the inaugural soccer tournament for women’s soccer that solidified that dream. I was seven at the time and watched the 1996 Olympics with my family and we watched every USWNT match because I loved soccer and played and because it was the first-time women’s soccer was in the Olympics. I remember watching the US take on China in the finals and hoping with everything in me that we won. Shannon MacMillan scored the first goal of the match and that goal made me so hopeful we would win but towards the end of the first half China tied the score. I was so nervous during the second half but the Tiffeny Milbrett scored and that goal went unanswered by China and we won the first ever gold medal at the Olympics for women’s soccer. I knew then that I wanted to feel what they had to have been feeling when they won,” Alex said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And now you both have achieved that dream, and you’ve achieved it twice Alex.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we have achieved that goal, but Alex and I could not have achieved any of our success without the support of our parents who encouraged our love of the game and our teammates,” Lexa said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Speaking of your family and teammates, Lexa, I can’t help but notice that you have a necklace with what looks like a championship ring on it, around your neck along with your gold medal. Is there any significance to that ring?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is. My father passed away when I was eighteen and this is his championship ring he earned as a member of the 1987 NCAA Division One Men’s Soccer Tournament Champions Clemson Tigers. My uncle had the ring and gave it to me after the medal ceremony as he believed my father would have wanted me to have it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s very touching. I am sure your father would be proud, not only of your performance in this tournament but proud knowing you chose to wear his ring with your medal,” Hannah said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so.”</em>
</p><p>“I never thought I’d see that ring worn again,” Indra said as she watched on from the kitchen.</p><p>“Me either but I know he would have wanted her to have it, especially after winning the gold, I hope you both aren’t upset I gave it to her instead of one of you” Felix said as he turned to Anya and Lincoln.</p><p>“He would have wanted her to have it,” Anya said without hesitation.</p><p>“Yes, he would have wanted Lexa to have it. Lexa was always the one who loved soccer the most between us so it should be her who has it,” Lincoln added.</p><p>The family continued to watch or listen to the interview as Hannah Storm asked all about the tournament and the finals. She asked about the records Lexa set as well and only then did the topic turn to the Polis Warriors. Hannah asked about the addition of Hope to the coaching staff and the signings of Ashlyn and Ali. The whole time everyone watched and listened with rapt attention. Eventually though it came time for Hannah to wrap up the interview.</p><p>
  <em>“I know we are running out of time, but do either of you think you will ever play professionally again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like thinking in absolutes but I don’t think I will. I’m committed to coaching the Polis Warriors and focusing on my family,” Alex said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like I have said before, I’m committed to coaching the Polis Warriors and being fully present for my family. If an opportunity to play were to arise I would consider but any decisions would be made with my wife and with our family in mind. Right now though, I don’t see myself playing again but like I Alex, I don’t like to think in absolutes,” Lexa said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to take that as a maybe then,” Hannah said with a chuckle. “Well, that is all the time we have for tonight but Lexa and Alex we congratulate you and applaud you on winning the gold today,” Hannah said as she concluded the interview.</em>
</p><p>“Those two certainly know how to give an interview,” Raven said.</p><p>“Yes, they do,” Abby agreed.</p><p>“They do but Anya, Lincoln can you help set the table so that when they get after taping their last media engagements everything will be ready for them so we can have a celebratory dinner fit for kings,” Indra asked.</p><p>“Sure thing, Mom,” Lincoln said before chastely kissed Luna and then proceeding to help set the table.</p><p>“Sure, Mom,” Anya said before kissing Raven briefly and joining her brother to help set the table.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was 9p.m. by the time Lexa and Alex came walking through the front door of the apartment, both looking tired but happy and still wearing their team tracksuits and medals around their necks. Clarke and Nate had been waiting for their respective wives and the second they heard the door open, they headed towards it and immediately engulfed their spouses in tight hugs.</p><p>“I am so proud of you and you were amazing in your interviews! I love you so much baby,” Clarke said as she hugged her wife as Nate and Alex had their own reunion.</p><p>“Thank you, baby; it means everything to me to know that you’re proud of me. I love you too but please tell me you’re not upset that I told the entire world of our bet,” Lexa said as she pulled back from the hug with a sheepish look.</p><p>“I’m not mad; I thought I might be but hearing you talk about how you’ll be happy regardless if we end up having more biological children or if we adopt did things to me,” Clarke whispered just loud enough for Lexa and only Lexa to hear.</p><p>“Oh yeah? I guess we’ll have to find time for our own private celebration then if you’re up for it later,” Lexa huskily whispered so only Clarke could hear before kissing her soundly.</p><p>When the kiss broke the only thing Clarke could say was, “I already arranged for the kids to sleepover at Madison and Felix’s under the guise of it helping ease Ontari and Ash’s transition since tonight marks the first night of living with them full-time, so you Mrs. Woods are all mine later,” and then she kissed Lexa soundly herself.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke’s and Alex and Nate’s moments were interrupted by their excitedly cheering children rushing towards their gold medal winning mothers.</p><p>“Mommy,” the three kids yelled at their respective moms before flinging themselves at them.</p><p>Lexa quickly stepped to the side so she could catch Aden and Madi without hitting into Clarke and caught the twins easily when they jumped towards her just as Alex did the same with Emma.</p><p>“Mommy, you were so good on tv! And you got Hope to come coach with you now that she’s not going to play anymore and it’s so cool she’s going to have twins! Now Aden and I won’t be the only twins in our family,” Madi said excitedly.</p><p>“Mommy, can we play with Hope’s twins too when they’re born like we can play with our Hope now and Sprout, Kit, Squid, River and Elio once they’re born,” Aden asked hopefully.</p><p>“You’ll have to ask Hope and Jerramy if you can play with the babies but like with our little Hope, even if they say yes, you have to be careful with babies because they’re so little. But, what do you mean it’ll be nice having another set of twins in the family, Madi?”</p><p>“Well, Grandpa Gus and Uncle Felix are twins but Grandpa Gus passed away so it’s just Uncle Felix who’s with us and it’d be nice to have another set of twins in our family so Aden and I aren’t the only kid twins around,” Madi explained.</p><p>“So, are you saying Hope’s family now,” Clarke asked for clarification as she and Lexa both thought they knew where this conversation was headed.</p><p>“Aunty Alex and Uncle Nate became Aunty Alex and Uncle Nate cause we spend so much time with them and we love them and we really like Hope but we didn’t spend as much time with her but now that she’s coaching too she’ll be at our house more so she’ll become our Aunty too, right,” Madi asked as Aden added a questioning, “right, Mommy, Mama?”</p><p>Sharing a look with Clarke, Lexa said, “Mama and I have always told you it’s up to you if you call any of our friends ‘Aunty’ or ‘Uncle’ and that remains true. If that becomes something you both are comfortable with and so is Hope then you can call her Aunty Hope. But, let’s put this conversation on pause because I think I smell something delicious from the kitchen.”</p><p>“You know now that you mention it, so do I,” Alex said knowing Lexa was trying to divert the twins’ attention from a more serious topic.</p><p>“It’s a celebratory dinner fit for kings,” Aden said proudly as he puffed his chest proudly.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Did you help Grandma with dinner,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Yes! Madi, Emma, Ontari, Ash and me all helped Grandma, Grampy, YaYa, Nana and Uncle Felix,” Aden said.</p><p>“And what are we having that qualifies as a celebratory dinner fit for kings,” Lexa asked even though she was pretty sure she could tell what her mother had prepared by smell alone.</p><p>“We’re having watermelon salad to start while our main dish finishes resting in the oven without active heat. For our main dish, we are having prime rib with garlic herb butter served with garlic and herb roasted baby carrots and asparagus and homemade mashed potatoes with the famous Woods family secret recipe sauce for the prime rib and mashed potatoes. Then for dessert we have a fruit tart featuring strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, mandarin oranges, blueberries and apricot preserves,” Ontari declared as she approached the group. “You were really good on tv Aunty Lexa and I’m really glad I got to see you win the gold,” the girl added when she finally reached the small group before giving Lexa a hug.</p><p>“That does sound like a celebratory dinner fit for kings and thank you sweetie. I’m glad you and Ash got to be at the game with our family. Hopefully, it’s only the first of many games you and your sister come to with the family.”</p><p>“You did promise Ash and me season tickets to the Warriors so we’ll be at every game Madison and Felix can bring us to,” Ontari assured her aunt.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be at every game we can be,” Ash said as she joined the group and hugged her aunt as well. “Hi Aunty Lexa, you were really good today but can we go eat now? Aunty Indra said we need to eat cause us kids have to get to bed since Coach A invited us all to the team breakfast tomorrow,” she added as she hugged her aunt.</p><p>“Wait, Vlatko invited everyone,” Lexa and Alex asked in unison surprised because they were told it was just a team breakfast.</p><p>“Yep! He called Aunt Clarke and talked to us on the speakerphone and said the team couldn’t celebrate together if their families weren’t there too but can we plllleeeeaaaaasssseee go eat now,” Ash pleaded.</p><p>“Lead the way, Ash, lead the way,” Lexa said as the kids led Lexa, Clarke, Alex and Nate to the dining area where their salads were already set out.</p><p>“Wow, this looks amazing Indra, thank you so much for including Nate, Emma and I,” Alex said when saw the dining area adorned with with genuine china that was sitting on top of US flag designed placemats with red, white and blue sea glass at the bottom of floating candle center pieces.</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke designed the table setup and had the placemats custom made weeks ago so we’d have them when you won. And of course you all were included, this is a family celebratory dinner and we already established that you three are family. So come sit, the prime rib will be ready to eat in about fifteen minutes so come enjoy our salad course,” Indra said.</p><p>Approaching her mother as everyone else took their seats Lexa hugged her and said, “thank you for this Mom. It’s the perfect meal to celebrate our win. I love you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it but you really have Clarke to thank for how this all looks. She sketched the whole table design during one of your practices but I love you too.”</p><p>As soon as the hug broke, Lexa took the empty seat next to Clarke and whispered in her ear, “thank you for this table design it’s perfect and it means the world to me that you had faith we’d win well before the start of the tournament. I love you, Clarke.”</p><p>“I always knew you’d win and I’m glad you like the table design. I’m glad everything turned out the way I pictured it. I love you too but let’s eat cause Mama and babies are definitely hungry,” Clarke said causing Lexa to chuckle.</p><p>Before they could dig in though, Nyko stood to propose a toast.</p><p>“I know we’re having dinner later than normal so you all are hungry and the kids have to go to bed soon after dinner since it’s already past their bedtimes but I just wanted to propose a toast before we dig in. Alex, I have greatly enjoyed getting to know you and your family these past few months and watching your play develop even more during that time has been amazing. And Lexa, watching you grow into the player and woman you have has been one of the greatest joys of my life. You both and your team deserved this win so tonight we celebrate you and we celebrate your historic gold medal win. To Lexa, Alex and Team USA!”</p><p>“To Lexa, Alex and Team USA,” the assembled group echoed.</p><p> </p><p>The group enjoyed their dinner and spent the entire time talking about the tournament and telling Lexa and Alex their favorite moments from the tournament, especially the final match. By the end of dinner, Lexa and Alex felt extremely blessed to be surrounded by so many people who love them and support them. To say they felt their win was fully celebrated was an understatement. By the end of the night, Madison and Felix took home all five kids, as Ontari and Ash wanted Emma to come too having become fond of the young girl. Madison and Felix quickly agreed figuring Alex and Nate would like to have time to celebrate privately just as Lexa and Clarke were planning to do.</p><p>After giving their three nieces hugs good bye, Lexa and Clarke hugged and kissed their children goodnight with promises of seeing them first thing in the morning when everyone met at the apartment before the team celebratory breakfast. As soon as they were out the door and the couple were alone, Clarke closed and locked the door behind them and turned to her wife.</p><p>“I know I haven’t been in the mood much lately but baby, I want you. I want to celebrate your win fully….and I may be ricking some dirty girl lingerie under this dress,” Clarke husked before kissing Lexa and sauntering towards the bedroom, leaving a slack jawed Lexa in her wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is the Clexa private celebration and smut will return. As always, thank you for continuing to read this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Chapter 148</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning this chapter is pure Clexa smut for all the smut fans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, she knows how to make an exit,” Lexa breathed out after Clarke disappeared into their bedroom before quickly making her own way to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Entering their bedroom, Lexa found herself slack jawed once more when she saw her wife propped slightly up against the pillows on their bed, legs spread, while wearing nothing but an erotic black lace cupless strappy teddy which included a beaded crotchless panty. Absolute nothing was left to the imagination and had Lexa feeling herself harden instantly.</p>
<p>“Clarke…wow,” Lexa said as her eyes raked over Clarke’s form, paying particularly close attention to her exposed breasts with erect nipples, gorgeous baby bump and already glistening folds.</p>
<p>“Like what you see…Commander,” Clarke purred. </p>
<p>Unable to form words as she took in the goddess before her, Lexa nodded as she subconsciously licked her lips.</p>
<p>“Take your clothes off then so we can properly celebrate my sexy wife becoming an Olympic gold medalist, four-time individual Olympic record holder and two-time team Olympic record holder,” Clarke said seductively.</p>
<p>Again, without answering, Lexa only nodded while hurrying to take her clothes off. When she was down to just her bra and boxer briefs she moved towards the bed but was stopped in her tracks when Clarke wiggled her index finger back and forth and said, “no, no, I said take off your clothes and that means all your clothes.” </p>
<p>Lexa found herself incredibly turned on by Clarke’s assertiveness and felt her dick twitch as Clarke raked her eyes over Lexa’s body as she removed her sports bra and boxer briefs. As soon as she was fully nude, Lexa waited for Clarke to tell her to move, finding that she rather enjoyed her wife’s assertive side.</p>
<p>“Mhm that’s better. Now come here please; I need you’re your lips, I need your fingers and I need you cock…now.”</p>
<p>“Your wish is my command, my Queen,” Lexa said before crawling on the bed and kissing her way up Clarke’s legs, skipping where Clarke needed her most, and up her torso, breasts and neck until finally their lips met in a heated, passion fueled kiss. </p>
<p>Tongues dueled until Lexa conceded control to Clarke, who was more than happy to dominate the kiss. Heeding Clarke’s earlier demands though, Lexa snaked her left hand down Clarke’s body and between her supple thighs from her place just to the right of Clarke’s body, always mindful of their growing children. Swiping her fingers through Clarke’s wetness, the blonde moaned into the kiss, not having expected Lexa to take her demands so literally, but pleasantly surprised nonetheless. </p>
<p>“You’re so wet already Clarke,” Lexa murmured into the blonde’s lips.</p>
<p>“You try watching your wife on international live television telling the literal world that winning the gold is not the best feeling in the world but rather the love of your wife and kids is without getting instantly horny,” Clarke huffed.</p>
<p>“And I meant every word,” Lexa said as she rejoined their lips and entered Clarke’s tight walls with one finger causing Clarke to moan once more. “Loving you and our children and being loved by you all is the great feeling in the world,” Lexa said in-between kisses to Clarke’s lips and neck as she worked her way back down to her breasts while setting a steady pace with her finger until after a particularly loud moan she pushed a second finger inside and quickened her pace. “And being able to love you and feel you this way is one of the greatest honors and privileges of my life. I love you baby,” Lexa continued before gently engulfing Clarke’s right nipple and softly sucking on it. </p>
<p>Clarke’s moans grew louder and more frequent as Lexa continued her ministrations. Her breasts were sensitive due to her pregnancy but Lexa had become a master at providing just the right amount of stimulation so as to still bring Clarke pleasure this way. Knowing not to spend too much time on one breast, Lexa switched to the left nipple after only a couple of minutes to keep Clarke’s pleasure high. As she continued her ministrations on Clarke’s breasts she also sped up her fingers and added a third. In and out, in and out, in and out she thrust her fingers, curling them upwards against the spongy part of Clarke’s front wall on every other thrust causing Clarke to begin gently bucking her hips up into Lexa’s palm. Sensing her wife was getting close, Lexa pulled back from Clarke’s breasts and smirked deviously before repositioning herself in-between Clarke’s thighs, all without stopping her thrusting fingers or losing her rhythm. Once situated between supple thighs, Lexa looked up and met Clarke’s nearly black eyes before sucking the erect bundle of nerves into her mouth while swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>“Lexa! God, yes! I’m going to cum. Yes baby, make me cum!”</p>
<p>Without stopping her ministrations, Lexa acknowledged Clarke’s words by moaning around her clit as she continued to piston her fingers faster and faster in and out of Clarke’s tightening walls. Feeling Clarke’s walls begin to clamp down on her fingers, Lexa knew what would drive her love over the edge. Removing her mouth from the blonde’s clit, she repositioned her thrusting hand so that the heel of her palm hit Clarke’s clit on each inward thrust. After that it only took two more thrusts before Lexa felt Clarke’s walls clamp down on her fingers as she came hard around them and shouted out her release.</p>
<p>“Yes, cum for me Clarke, cum around my fingers.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming! I’m coming! Lexa!!!!”</p>
<p>Lexa continued to gently thrust her fingers as she helped Clarke ride the wave of her release. Only when she felt her wife’s walls relax fully did she withdraw her fingers, suck them clean and kiss her way back up Clarke’s body until she rejoined their lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.</p>
<p>“Damn Lexa, we’re celebrating your incredible win and yet I’m the one coming hard,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Babe, you know feeling and watching you cum gives me so much pleasure. I could not ask for a better private celebration than this,” Lexa said sincerely. </p>
<p>“I love hearing that but your body says it’s more than ready to go again,” Clarke said as she surprised Lexa by wrapping her hand around her impossibly hard cock.</p>
<p>“I’m always ready to go another round with you baby.”</p>
<p>“Then prove it. I told you I needed your lips, hand and cock and so far, I’ve only gotten two out of three,” Clarke said seductively.</p>
<p>“We can’t have that, can we? Is there any particular position you’d feel most comfortable with tonight,” Lexa asked always concerned about Clarke’s comfort first and foremost.</p>
<p>“I’ve been on my back for about as long as I can be, to be honest. I think being on my side might be best and that has become a favorite position of ours lately too,” Clarke said before promptly rolling onto her side with her back facing Lexa.</p>
<p>“Mhm, we do love this position. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable or if you want or need me to stop, okay?”</p>
<p>“I know baby. You always make sure to take such good care of me, of us,” Clarke said sincerely. </p>
<p>“I will always take good care of you; you’re comfort and pleasure are the most important thing to me,” Lexa said as trailed kisses along the column of Clarke’s neck and lifter her right leg gently so as she pushed herself against Clarke’s back and passed her cock through slick folds before slowly pushing inside her love.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes baby, stretch me open with your huge cock and give it to me hard and fast,” Clarke moaned as Lexa continued to push inside until fully sheathed.</p>
<p>“Clarke, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you or the babies by going too hard or fast,” Lexa said nervously.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. You won’t hurt me and you won’t hurt them. If I need you to slow down or stop I’ll tell you, I promise,” Clarke said as she turned her head so she could kiss Lexa as she bucked her hips back into the brunette as much as she could to spur her into action, and spur her into action it did.</p>
<p>Taking the hint, Lexa withdrew until only the tip remained before slamming back inside her wife while also making sure not to ram into her cervix. Setting the hard and fast pace Clarke wanted Lexa began pounding in and out of her wife. Clarke was so wet that she was able to easily glide through the blonde’s still tight walls. It had been several days since they last made love like this so Lexa knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this fast pace up for long. She loved feeling Clarke clench around her each time the tip of her member brushed against her g-spot but her need to feel Clarke cum on her cock while she emptied herself inside her wife were driving her to chase both their orgasms. The sound of wet skin slapping together grew louder as Lexa rammed her impressive length in and out of her wife, faster and hard each time. Clarke loved this almost feral side of Lexa, and moaned loudly each time her lover hit her g-spot and she couldn’t help but move her hips backwards to meet Lexa’s thrusts. She could tell her wife wasn’t going to be able to last forever but Clarke didn’t mind because she could already feel her release pooling in her abdomen and knew her orgasm was quickly approaching.</p>
<p>“Lexa! Yes baby! You’re filling me so well, I’m going to cum so hard around your cock.”</p>
<p>“Clarke! God, you’re gripping me so tight already and you feel so damn good I’m not going to last much longer.”</p>
<p>“Me either. You feel so good and God, I can feel you thickening inside me. I need it baby, I need your cum deep inside me.”</p>
<p>Grunting her agreement, Lexa snaked her free hand between Clarke’s legs and began rubbing tight circles around her clit as she jackhammered in and out of her wife. She continued this pace for several more minutes before she felt Clarke’s walls being to pulse right before they clamped down on her member like a vice grip as the blonde tumbled over the edge and began coming around Lexa’s member.</p>
<p>“Lexa! I’m coming, God, I’m coming,” Clarke loudly moaned as she saw stars and Lexa bit into her shoulder, heightening her orgasm.</p>
<p>Lexa thrust another handful of times before releasing her teeth’s hold on Clarke’s shoulder and shouting out her own release as she shot rope after thick rope of virile cum deep inside her wife.</p>
<p>“Clarke! I’m going to fill you up so good,” Lexa moaned as she continued to release copious amounts of cum into the blonde. </p>
<p>When they both had come down from their intense highs, Lexa gently pulled out and immediately went to their ensuite to get a washcloth to clean them both up. After doing so she assumed her usual sleeping position on her back and helped Clarke role onto her other side so she could cuddle into Lexa as she had been doing for weeks now. The couple reveled in their feelings of pure contentment and satisfaction for a few more moments before either spoke.</p>
<p>“That was one hell of a private celebration, my love,” Lexa finally said as she placed a kiss to the crown of Clarke’s head.</p>
<p>“It really was. I swear, every time with you is basically a religious experience. Like seriously, it’s amazing every single time,” Clarke said seriously.</p>
<p>“I feel the same way baby. Thank you for all your support during the tournament, Clarke. I could not have played as well as I did without your love and support. So really, this was truly our celebration because I’m here because of your love and support.”</p>
<p>“Babe, thank you for saying that; I will always love and support you just like you always have with my exhibitions at the gallery. You deserved the gold and all the recognition you got for breaking records and I for one am excited to continuing celebrating you at the team breakfast in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of that breakfast, we really should get some sleep since it’s an early one and I don’t want my wife and unborn children to be anything other than well rested.”</p>
<p>“We’re always well rested when we sleep in your arms,” Clarke said as she snuggled closer to Lexa and began to close her eyes.</p>
<p>With a smile on her face as she watched her wife begin to drift off to sleep Lexa placed another kiss to the crown of her head before whispering, “goodnight Clarke, goodnight Sprout, goodnight Kit, goodnight Squid. I love you all so much.”</p>
<p>“We love you too,” Clarke murmured before she and Lexa both fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be the conclusion of the Olympics with the team celebratory breakfast and closing ceremonies. Looking past the Olympics what things are you all most excited to see happen or hoping to have happen? I always love reading your thoughts! And as always, thank you for continuing to support this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. Chapter 149</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates will likely continue to be every other day this week due to work commitments. Thank you all for your continued support of this story and being patient when I can't update daily.</p>
<p>This is the final Olympic chapter to wrap everything up (and remember our closing ceremony is fiction so it may resemble the actual one but it is very much so fiction here) as we transition to the next stage of the story but there is still some Clexa fluff for you. I hope you enjoy this and are as excited as I am to move on to Anya's proposal, Lincoln/Luna's wedding, the estate being finished and of course the arrival of the triplets!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like almost every morning, Lexa woke before Clarke. As had become customary, Clarke was half on top of Lexa while lying on her side while her now heavily pregnant bump rested on Lexa’s stomach and their legs were intertwined. Placing a kiss to Clarke’s head, she then placed three kisses to her palm and placed it on an exposed part of Clarke’s bump before beginning her morning chat with her children.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sprout, good morning Kit, good morning Squid. Mommy love you guys so very much. Yesterday was a huge day, wasn’t it? It still doesn’t seem real that after nearly a decade of not playing on a team I’m not an Olympic Gold Medalist in Women’s Soccer. I’m not sure if it will ever really sink in that the team and I won the gold, something only an incredibly small percentage of soccer players, both women and men, achieve. I hope that when you’re old enough to understand all this that this helps show you that your dreams really can come true even years later after you’ve given up hope of them coming true; I hope this teaches you to never give up on your dreams. Our family supported me and mine so much and I swear to you on my life that Mama and I will support your dreams just as fiercely as our family supported mine. And guess what? Today we’re having a big team breakfast to celebrate our win and I want to let you in on a little secret; you know how the three of you and Mama seem to really enjoy sweet potato toast with nut butter and blackberry preserves and spicy scrambled eggs these days,” Lexa began before feeling three soft kicks as if the babies were agreeing with Lexa that they did in fact like those breakfast foods, “well I asked Vlatko if it was possible to add them to the catering menu and he said yes so the three of you and Mama get to have both your breakfast favorites today,” she finished happily, receiving three more soft kicks as if the babies were telling her they were happy about that menu change. “After we finish celebrating we have the closing ceremony to go too and after that we’re going to spend one more night here before we go home to our house and then before you know it it will be time for you to be born. I really can’t wait for you to be born. Oh, gotta cut this chat short little ones, I think Mama’s about to wake up. I love you three so much.”</p>
<p>“Mhm talking to the babies again,” Clarke asked half-asleep.</p>
<p>“Of course! Mommy and babies morning conversation is a very important part of the start of our day,” Lexa said seriously.</p>
<p>“I see. So, I have this to look forward to every time you knock me up,” Clarke asked slightly more awake.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! Wait, are you saying there’s definitely going to be a next time,” Lexa asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Well, we did make a bet and you also seem to have super sperm so I’m not ruling it out regardless of how the bet plays out,” Clarke admitted.</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that but in all seriousness, Clarke, if you were to tell me you never wanted to get pregnant again I’d get a vasectomy or start wearing condoms or something so you didn’t have to go through another pregnancy if you didn’t want too,” Lexa said seriously.</p>
<p>“I know baby but for the record, we’ve never used condoms and I really don’t intend to start ever. We’ll cross the bridge of future pregnancies if and when we come to it but the idea of a large family has certainly grown on me in recent months especially now that I get to go through a pregnancy with you and see how wonderful you are through everything,” Clarke admitted.</p>
<p>“Well, we will only ever expand our family again if we both agree but I’m really happy to hear you’re open to an even larger family. But while we’re on the topic of kids, you really got me thinking about adoption when we made the bet the other day.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Well, we have far more financial resources than we, or even our kids, could ever use in our lifetimes while there are so many children in orphanages or group homes or foster families that treat them poorly and I think we should do something to help those children.”</p>
<p>“Babe, I don’t think we can adopt every child needing a good home no matter how much we might want too.”</p>
<p>“I know but we could adopt some and I was thinking that maybe we could set up our own home for orphaned children or those in the foster system. It wouldn’t be anytime soon or anything though. We have a lot on our plates right now but maybe once the triplets out of diapers or maybe we could set up a foundation or something in a few years that would handle it all and we just approve plans and staffing maybe. I’m not real sure how we’d work it but the night we made that bet you told me that your dad had wanted to find a way to help kids in the system after family services brought some foster kids for a tour of his office for a career day type thing and he saw a few with real potential for engineering unable to realize that dream because of how the system is set up especially when they age out, so what if we made your dad’s dream a reality and did something about it ourselves in his honor?”</p>
<p>“I do like the idea of doing something my dad wasn’t able too but you’re also right that we have a lot on our plates right now. Maybe we table this discussion for a year then regroup and see if it’s an undertaking we can manage without decreasing our family time,” Clarke suggested.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea. I do have another idea I kind of would like to implement now but I want your thoughts on it before I approach Alex and Hope since I’d need all of the Warriors coaching team onboard,” Lexa nervously said.</p>
<p>“What’s the idea?”</p>
<p>“Before we were reunited I was going through the motions of life but then you and our amazing kids came into my life and it was like a switch flipped and I had a purpose in life again and I want to be a force for good. I know I made sure Trikru donated a significant amount of money each year and I made my own contributions but I want to actually do good, ya know?”</p>
<p>“Babe, you do do good. Look at the soccer tournament in the Dominican Republic, that does real good for an underserved population who would not have the opportunity to play or go to school in the case of the scholarship winner and that’s just one example.”</p>
<p>“I know but I want to do more. We are so blessed Clarke; we don’t have to worry about anything financially while so many families do and meeting Ontari and Ash really solidified my idea.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the idea?”</p>
<p>“It meant the world to Ontari and Ash when we all took the time to be on the field with them after everything they went through and I see that same appreciation in the eyes of the kids at the tournament in the Dominican Republic when I can go. So, I want the Warriors to invite kids from the Polis Home for Orphaned Youth and the Polis Family Services Group Home one day a week for a portion of practice. We would still get our practice in but during the few hours the kids would be with us we’d work with them almost like a mentorship thing. Maybe it’s silly but so many of those kids are lost and don’t have the opportunities to play sports because there’s no funds to buy equipment they’d need or a host of other reasons. If we could make even one kid as happy as Ontari and Ash were that day we met them it’d be a success in my book. I know it could be hard to get the homes on board but what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think you just made me fall more in love with you and I didn’t think that was possible anymore,” Clarke said as she moved to sit up fully so she could kiss Lexa sweetly.</p>
<p>“I love you too…You think it’s a good idea then?”</p>
<p>“I do. Alex is a mother and Hope just found out she’s going to be a mother so I think they’ll connect with the idea easily. Mom set up a day every other week for free health care at Polis General for the kids in both those homes years ago so she could probably put you in touch with the right people too,” Clarke mused.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to ask her then after we’re back home and things have settled down a bit. Right now, though, we really need to get showered and ready before our family shows up with the kids who you know will be bouncing off the walls to get to the team celebratory breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After being reunited with their children and family half an hour earlier, Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Hope, Indra, Nyko, Abby, Madison, Felix, Ontari, Ash, Alex, Nate and Emma arrived at the banquet hall in the Olympic Village that had been reserved for their celebratory breakfast at 7:45 a.m., a full fifteen minutes early.</p>
<p>They were all dressed in “smart casual” attire, per Vlatko’s instructions. Lexa was wearing white jeans with a light white shirt with narrow horizontal red stripes and a summer navy blue blazer and matching boat shoes. Clarke, had chosen as lightweight white wraparound dress with diagonal navy blue stripes and horizontal navy blue stripes only on the portion of the dress fashioned to look almost like a belt with paired with light brown strappy sandals. The twins, coincidentally, had arrived matching their mothers’ color scheme each wearing white jeans, white light weight short-sleeved shirts with navy blue and red thin horizontal strips and navy blue summer blazers and matching sneakers. Alex, Nate and Emma were also dressed in ensembles that included the USA’s colors. In the end, everyone present at the celebratory breakfast donned at least one of the nation’s colors.</p>
<p>The banquet room itself was decked out to reflect a Team USA celebration. An American flag was in a standing indoor flagpole and a large red, white and blue sign saying “CONGRATULATIONS USWNT ON WINNING OLYMPIC GOLD!!!” was hanging along the long wall directly across from the entrance to the room. There were also pictures from their tournament games hung along the remaining three walls and each circular table in the room had navy table clothes with glitter patriotic firework centerpieces. Finally, on the right side of the room where there were no tables, multiple stations were set up for the buffet style breakfast and in the corner area were two stations with chefs prepared to make made to order offerings.</p>
<p>The tables were not assigned so, the extended Woods family were able to secure two round tables, that each sat ten comfortable, but could seat twelve if necessary, at the front of the room as Vlatko had specified that Kara as the team’s Assistant Coach and Alex as the Team Captain needed to be up front. Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Madi, Alex, Nate, Emma, Ontari, Ash and Abby were seated at one table while Indra, Nyko, Madison, Felix, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia and Hope, who was seated in her carrier on a chair in-between Octavia and Luna, were seated at the next table. By the time the clock turned to 8 a.m., every team member of the team and their family were present and had taken seats around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everyone seated, Vlatko stood from his place at the table on and gathered everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone! I am so happy to see you all here as we celebrate our team’s achievement of the gold medal in this year’s women’s Olympic soccer tournament. This was most certainly a team effort. Every member of this team executed their roles expertly and the scoreboards showed that. I could not be prouder of this team and all they have accomplished. As my daughter says, the future is female, and she is certainly correct and I cannot wait to see what the future of this team is. So, before we partake in the wonderful breakfast that’s been prepared for us, please join me in congratulating our gold medal winning United States Women’s National Team!,” Vlatko said before the room erupted in cheers and applause for the women of the USWNT Olympic Roster.</p>
<p>Once the cheering and applause died down, everyone made their way to the buffet spread in an orderly fashion so breakfast could get underway. Lexa of course insisted on getting Clarke’s plate for her so she didn’t have to exert herself too much. Although walking was encouraged, Lexa was conscientious of how much her wife did and did everything in her power to ensure she did not overdo; Clarke grumbled about being pregnant not an invalid but secretly she loved how caring and thoughtful her wife was. In the end, Lexa returned with two plates for Clarke after helping Aden and Madi with theirs, before going to get a plate for herself. Clarke was pleasantly surprised to find two slices of sweet potato toast with nut butter and blackberry preserves, a large portion of spicy scrambled eggs, cheesy shredded hashbrowns and four slices of bacon on her first plate and three made to order berries and cream crepes with an extra serving of the berries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries and blueberries, on the side. The twins meanwhile, had taken advantage of the made to order breakfast sandwich station and had fresh large buttermilk biscuits with spicy scrambled eggs, cheddar cheese, bacon and ham. They also had a side of one slice of sweet potato toast with nut butter and blackberry preserves and serving of fresh fruit. Lexa had chosen a slice of sweet potato toast with nut butter and blackberry preserves, an omelet with cheddar cheese, spinach, red and yellow bell peppers and ham and a single berries and cream crepe.</p>
<p>Everyone was enjoying the breakfast offerings as they chit chatted with those at their tables. A popular topic of conversation was the tournament and the US’ powerhouse performance. They also talked about what was next for the national team with its top stars from the Olympics not expected to play going forward. Lexa and Clarke even heard several talking about their hope that Lexa would somehow be able to stay on as a coach and player because she breathed new life into an already strong team. Not one to brag though, Lexa remained silently proud of what she accomplished during the tournament with only a hint of a smirk on her lips. Lexa’s silent proudness was short-lived, however, as Vlatko stood to speak at a lectern in front of the room when it was clear almost everyone was done with their breakfast.</p>
<p>“I hope you all have enjoyed the wonderful food prepared for us today. We’re here to celebrate the US winning its fifth gold medal in women’s soccer but more importantly we’re here to celebrate the women of the team that won that gold medal. I managed to keep this portion of my celebratory plans from my amazing Assistant Coach turned star forward Lexa Woods, sorry Lexa but I wanted you to be surprised too. I wasn’t expecting the International Olympic Committee to honor not only Lexa but our team for our record breaking performance during the tournament but I am so glad they did because you ladies deserve all the recognition you are now getting. And as they say, great minds think alike. Before the tournament started, Lexa and I had discussed creating our own awards to give at the conclusion of the tournament to recognize the feats achieved by you all. Once Lexa began playing, on top of coaching, we didn’t have the time to discuss this further but I began planning to execute our idea and that’s part of why I wanted us to have this celebratory breakfast. In the NWSL we give out certain awards annually just as we do during the World Cup but I wanted to give our own version of those awards out for the Olympics. First, we have the golden boot which is awarded to our top goal scorer. It comes as no surprise by now but our top goal scorer for Lexa Woods with an Olympic record fifteen goals. Second, we have the golden ball which is awarded to the best player. Not only did Lexa score a record fifteen goals but her coaching both on and off the field helped our team play some of the best soccer we have ever played. So, without further ado, the US Women’s National Team awards our Olympic Golden Boot and Golden Ball to Lexa Woods,” Vlatko declared as he took a sheet off a table behind the lectern and retrieved the golden boot and golden ball awards and handed them to Lexa when she reached the lectern.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Vlatko. Wow, I wasn’t expecting this. When Vlatko and I first talked about doing our own team awards after the tournament we had talked about using traditional awards but I wasn’t expecting this since we weren’t able to discuss it further once I started playing. I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d win anything relating to soccer when I stopped playing as a teen so I’m beyond humbled by this but this award truly goes to my teammates as well because without them I would not have gotten the ball every time I ultimately scored. This team also made coaching them easy because they were always so willing to accept constructive criticism and implement changes I suggested no matter how minor they were. So, team, thank you for helping me be able to achieve this,” Lexa said before retaking her seat as the room cheered and clapped for her.</p>
<p>“Scoring a record number of goals as a team was not the only reason we won every single match we played during this tournament. We also won because we have two of the best goalkeepers in the world. Hope and Ashlyn ensured that less than half a dozen goals were scored on us. For saving the most goals for our team though, the US Women’s National Team awards our Olympic Golden Glove award to Hope Solo,” Vlatko announced before handing Hope the golden glove award.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting this to be honest. I think it’s great that we’re finally getting recognition for our feats but I still was not expecting this today. When the tournament began, I did not think I had begun playing my final games as a professional player but this is certainly an amazing ending to my playing career and I know the USWNT is in good hands at goalkeeper with Ashlyn. Thank you for this award and thank you to my team for helping me look good by denying opposing teams the opportunity to attempt to score more often than not. Thank you,” Hope said before retaking her seat as she too received cheers and applause.</p>
<p>“I also have a few nontraditional awards to give out. We have had so many outstanding moments during this tournament that we could be here all day to properly recognize every single one of them. This award goes to the individual who performed the best assist of the tournament. While we had a commanding lead at the time of this assist that led to our final goal of the match, it was one of the most spectacular assists I’ve seen in recent years. With mere seconds left on the clock, Alex Morgan had perfect positioning to take a shot on goal during the finals match against Sweden. Instead though, she recognized that Lexa had the better shot so she jumped, making everyone, including Sweden’s goalkeeper, think she was taking a shot on goal when she instead sent the ball to Lexa who ultimately scored our ninth and final goal in the last moments of the match with a spectacular header. So, the US Women’s National Team awards our Olympic Best Assist Award to Alex Morgan,” Vlatko said before retrieving the standard looking trophy with a cleat kicking a ball depicted on top and handing it to Alex.</p>
<p>“I was not expecting to receive any awards when it was decided we would have a celebratory breakfast but I am humbled to receive this. This truly is a team sport and this award demonstrates that. It’s been an honor to be a apart of this team a decade ago and I am humbled to be recognized for my efforts in my final professional match as a player. Thank you all for an incredible run,” Alex said a little emotionally before retaking her seat as everyone cheered and applauded her.</p>
<p>“Next, we have an award recognizing a member of our defense. Our defenders are some of the best in the world and they proved that during their fierce defending during the tournament. They also surprised us more than once with creative moves they learned from Assistant Coach Lexa Woods. One surprise move stands out more than the other though. When we played south Korea in the group round, Ashlyn Harris was in goal when South Korea attempted to score. She caught the ball and went to throw it to her wife, Ali Krieger, when the South Korean player rushed her and fouled her, earning us a penalty kick. Typically, a member of our offense would take the kick but in a surprise move, and with Lexa’s blessing as their coach on the field, Ali took the penalty shot herself and she scored giving us a commanding lead. Many defenders would have been hesitant to take the shot, especially during an Olympic match, but Ali was a Warrior in that moment so it’s fitting that she has since signed with the Polis Warriors,” Vlatko said with a chuckle, “so, without further ado the US Women’s National Team awards our Olympic Best Defensive Player Moment award to Ali Krieger,” he finished as he retrieved a trophy identical to the one Alex received and handed it to Ali.</p>
<p>“I think I share all of my teammates surprise at receiving an award here today,” Ali began with a chuckle. “When you play on the same team as your wife you try your best to leave your personal relationship in the locker room and focus solely on the game but when your wife is hurt during the game you see red and I saw red when Ashlyn was blatantly fouled. I was grateful when Lexa suggested I take the penalty kick and the entire time I was only focused on the kick and scoring and I’m glad the goal was good. Thank you so much for honoring me with this award, it means more to me than you know. Thank you,” Ali said before rejoining her family at their table as everyone cheered and clapped for her.</p>
<p>“The final award I have today is a lifetime achievement award. This team is comprised of veteran players and new players alike but one player on this team has truly given not only the USWNT her all but every professional team she has played on during her storied career. She joined the USWNT in 2005 and is a three-time Olympic Women’s Soccer Gold Medalist, a two-time Women’s World Cup Champion and two-time FIFA Player of the Year. She has given so much to this team and her performance durig this tournament has shown that she puts the needs of the team above her own desires to score. She has consistently given up goal attempts when another player has the better shot and she always is there to help our younger players grow. So, it is my great pleasure and honor to present the US Women’s National Team Lifetime Achievement Award to Carli Lloyd,” Vlatko said before retrieving a crystal soccer ball award and handing it to Carli who already had tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there are words to describe how I am feeling right now. Soccer has been my life for as long as I can remember but I never imagined being recognized for my efforts with a lifetime achievement award. Yes, I’ve won Olympic medals and World Cup titles but having my entire career with this team recognized is extremely humbling and means the world to me. This is one of the highlights of my career and I am so thankful that I was given this award after winning the gold with this team. I love you all dearly and cannot thank you enough for being the best team I could ask for and I cannot thank Vlatko and Lexa enough for being the best coaches I could ask for. Thank you for this,” Carli emotionally said before rejoining her table as everyone cheered and applauded her.</p>
<p>“As your Head Coach, I could not be prouder of you all. As we begin to wind this celebration down, please turn your attention to the projection screen being lowered and join me in watching the USWNT highlight reel of the tournament as we continue to celebrate this historic win,” Vlatko said before retaking his seat just before the video began playing.</p>
<p>Everyone sat in awe for twenty minutes as they watched replays of every goal and key steal of the ball and defensive move. When they reached the end of the video they saw the moment Lexa’s end of game goal went in and then the moment they were officially declared the gold medal winners and the medals were placed around their necks. As the screen faded to black with “Congratulations Team USA!” written across the blackness in gold lettering, everyone was cheering and the team members were all emotional as what they accomplished began to really set in.</p>
<p>After the video, everyone spent the next couple of hours mingling and talking about anything and everything about the tournament, other Olympic events they had gone too, hopes for the future and anything and everything in between. Everyone enjoyed the celebratory atmosphere and the team certainly felt celebrated. By the time they parted ways to get changed for the closing ceremony it was noon, giving them all two hours to get ready and to their designated locations by 2 p.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At 2 p.m., Lexa was with the team waiting for the processional of all Olympic teams while Clarke, Aden, Madi and the rest of their family were sitting in the stands of in front of the main stage. The ceremony started with the traditional entry and welcome address followed by the playing of the United States’ national anthem and hoisting of the US flag as they were the host country. Following the anthem, was the traditional parade of flags for all the nations that participated in the Olympics. Per tradition, each nation’s flag was carried by an athlete chosen by their National Olympic Committee. The United States had chosen Alex Morgan as a way of honoring her storied professional playing career that came to an official end with the closing ceremony. Immediately following the parade of flags, all athletes walked out en masse. There may not have been a particular order for the closing ceremony so athletes from all across the globe walked together. Having rejoined the athletes after the flag parade, Alex joined Lexa, Hope and Sam walking with Magdalena Eriksson, Sam Kerr, Christine Sinclair and several other international soccer players. Everyone was mixed in together during the parade and the symbolism of unity was apparent to all watching.</p>
<p>The only way to tell which nation the athletes were from were their closing ceremony uniforms. For the US that meant wearing Ralph Lauren uniforms consisting of white jeans that said “USA” in navy blue with a flag logo on the calf of the right leg, white polo shirts with the Team USA logo patch on the right breast and a USA flag patch on the left arm with red and navy blue trim and white and white jackets that had a large flag on the back, said “USA” in navy blue on the right arm with a flag on the left arm and a blue hood. The look was pulled together with navy blue and red cloth belts and white boat shoes with four vertical stripes on the side, two navy blue ones and two red ones.</p>
<p>The athletes may have walked in the parade together but once they completed their procession, they took their seats on the designated seats on the edge of the field for their nation. Once they were seated, there was a moment of reemergence for the athletes who had passed since they last Olympics followed by the playing of the Greek national anthem to honor the games’ history. Next, came the lowering of the Olympic flag and the Olympic flag handover ceremony where the Governor of Polis handed the flag over to the Mayor of Paris, Anne Hidalgo, as the next Summer Olympics would be held in Paris, France. Immediately following the handover ceremony came many individuals favorite part of the closing ceremony, the artistic program designed to honor the next host city.</p>
<p>The 2020 Polis Summer Olympics chose to create a true passing of the torch artistic program with a mix of American and French acts. The eight-minute program ran much like a Super Bowl half-time show with artists performing a medley of their songs. The program started with Katy Perry, then transitioned to Angéle whose songs are half in English and half in French. Lexa enjoyed the performances and all the special effects and she had to admit both artists had catchy songs. Aden and Madi meanwhile were in the stands bopping their heads and dancing in their seats, much to Clarke’s amusement who was of course recording the moment to show Lexa later.</p>
<p>After the performances, there were the traditional end of Olympic speeches and the official announcement regarding the nations with the highest medal count.</p>
<p>“And now, as we close out the 2020 Polis Olympics it is time to reveal the final medal count winners. Our third place finisher with 72 medals, including 26 gold medals is China,” Thomas Bach, the International Olympic Committee President announced to the sound of cheers. “Congratulations China on a phenomenal performance! And in second place with 80 total medals, including 29 gold medals is Great Britain! Congratulations on a spectacular performance,” he continued to even more cheers. “Finally,” he began when the cheers died down, “in first place with 130 total medals, including 50 gold medals, is the United States!!”</p>
<p>Team USA cheered their overall Olympic win as their family and friends in the stands did the same. “USA! USA! USA!” chants could be heard for several moments. Clarke once again found herself filming the twins as they jumped up and down as they chanted, very excited that US won the most medals.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Team USA on once again winning the highest number of medals. These games have been historic for many reasons and we cannot wait to welcome you all to Paris in three years and see which nations comes out on top then. Thank you all for a fantastic Olympic Games,” Thomas concluded after the cheering died down.</p>
<p>After Thomas Bach left the stage the Olympic flame was extinguished and with it the games were officially declared over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone cleared out of the stadium, Lexa was able to reunite with Clarke, Aden, Madi and the rest of their family. They spent the remainder of the day together celebrating the results of the Olympics and all the positive things coming their family’s way in the coming weeks and months. By the time everyone, except Lexa, Clarke and the twins who were spending a final night in the village, left the apartment, the focus had officially shifted from the Olympics to Lincoln and Luna’s wedding that was only three weeks away and Lexa wouldn’t have had it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this wrap up for the Olympic arc of this story! Let me know your thoughts and what events you're looking forward to seeing or would like to see happen. And if you have baby name suggestions please comment them because I have not decided on names or the sex(es) of the triplets yet. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Chapter 150</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a small time jump in this chapter. We will start moving through the summer quickly now as we approach the birth of the triplets. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa, Clarke and the twins had been home for just over a week and it was now June 1st, the day Anya planned to propose to Raven. As soon as everyone was home after the Olympics ended, everyone went into full wedding mode for Lincoln and Luna while Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln Luna and Octavia also helped Anya with her proposal plans.</p><p>It had been decided that Anya would be having a “business trip” on June 1st causing her to leave before Raven woke that day and not be expected to return until late that night. Raven had grumbled about missing Anya for the day but otherwise didn’t question it. In reality, Anya was spending the night at hers and Raven’s house, as they were not putting it on the market until the estate was fully completed, where Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia would join her at 6 a.m. on June 1st to help make sure everything was set up and ready to go at 2 p.m. sharp, the exact time Anya saw Raven for the first time on June 1, 2016. To ensure Raven didn’t get suspicious with everyone’s absence, Luna, who was going have Hope during the day, agreed to hang out with Raven that day under the guise of “sisterly bonding” before bringing her to the coffee shop at 2 p.m., while Raven also believed that Lexa and Octavia were working out at the Warriors training facility while Clarke was at the gallery doing some paperwork so things would run smoothly until she returned to work sometime after the triplets were born and Lincoln was at Trikru managing things solo for the day.</p><p>When Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia arrived at Anya’s house, the found the woman freaking out.</p><p>“Oh my God, I am so glad you guys are finally here! I’m freaking out! We’ve got eight hours until Luna will arrive at the coffee shop with Raven and nothing is ready!”</p><p>“Ahn, calm down. Everything is ready. We rented out the coffee shop from closing time last night until midnight tonight and Harper and Niylah helped set it up with us last night while Clarke and Luna had a “pregnant sister hangout” with Raven whatever that entailed,” Lexa said with a chuckle. “Between you, me, Linc, O, Harper and Niylah we had everything set up at the coffee shop within an hour and everything is perfect. All we need to do today, is make sure you’ve prepared what you’re going to say, get you dressed and meet the caterers at 1 p.m. so they can set everything up in the kitchen so we can have an early celebratory dinner after she says yes. So please, take a breath because everything is going to be fine,” Lexa told her sister.</p><p>“But the ring! I can’t find the ring, Lexa,” Anya said as she began frantically searching for the ring.</p><p>“Lex and I are picking the ring up from the jewelers after our appointment with Addison, remember? You dropped it off at the end of last week to have it cleaned since it’s been sitting in the box for months and they called yesterday to confirm that Lexa and I will be picking it up, okay?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s right. I guess I forgot. I’m just so nervous. What if she says no? What if she says yes but only because we’re having a baby and she feels stuck with me,” Anya worriedly asked.</p><p>“Anya, she’s not going to say no. I spent a week with her in Portland and when we weren’t in therapy working to repair our friendship you were all she could talk about. All she wanted was you to want her back and want to raise your child together. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but she didn’t go straight to your office to tell you the IVF actually worked when you didn’t answer your phone like you thought. She went to a jewelry store to begin looking at engagement rings. She didn’t buy one that day but she knew she wanted to propose to you and even in Portland she’d tell me about this ring she had found and how it would be the perfect engagement ring for you and she hoped that one day you’d be together again and she could buy it and give it to you. So, please stop doubting everything because that girl loves you more than she’s ever loved anyone, and that should mean something coming from me given my history with Raven,” Octavia said, imploring Anya to believe her.</p><p>“Really,” Anya asked as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, really,” Octavia said but before she even finished speaking Anya was engulfing her in a bear hug.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you for telling me that. I needed to hear that,” Anya said before releasing her hold on Octavia and declaring to the group, “alright, my girl is going to say yes and we need to make sure everything is perfect so let’s have some breakfast so Clexa here can get to their doctor’s appointment and bring us new ultrasound pictures of our nieces and/or nephews and pick up the ring so we’re ready to go at 2 p.m.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At 8:30 a.m., Clarke and Lexa were in the waiting room of Seaside Health and Wellness, waiting to be called back for their 8:45 a.m. appointment. Normally, Addison didn’t start appointment until 9 a.m. but given what was happening later that day she had agreed to meet them earlier. As they were waiting to be called back, the elevator dinged and a brunette, looking to be in her early to mid-thirties walked out before stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Clarke.</p><p>“Clarke Griffin, is that really you,” the brunette asked completely surprised.</p><p>“Holy crap, Amelia Shepard, I haven’t seen you since…”</p><p>“Since Addison had me talk to you when you were freaking out about being a mom,” the brunette, Amelia, finished for Clarke.</p><p>“Yeah…Oh! Sorry,” Clarke began when she realized Lexa was looking at her clearly confused. “Lexa, this is Amelia Sheppard, she’s the woman I told you about who was Addison’s sister-in-law and going through a pregnancy without her child’s other parent when I was pregnant with Aden and Madi and Amelia, this is Lexa Woods, my wife and Aden and Madi’s other parent,” Clarke said to introduce the pair.</p><p>“This is Amelia? The woman who helped you come to terms with me not being there; the woman who helped you see how our babies were a piece of me you got to have until you could have all of me again,” Lexa asked just to be sure.</p><p>“Yep, this is her,” Clarke said with a smile.</p><p>“Amelia, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. When Clarke and I met again last year I hated knowing she had to go through her pregnancy with our twins without me. She knew it was weighing on me, even though I knew my brother and aunt were there for her despite no knowing their own connection to our children, but then she told me about you and how you were pregnant at the same time and your child’s father had passed away but knowing your child was a piece of him you got to have with you helped get you through it and how much it helped her and God, ever since I’ve wanted to meet you so I could thank you. Thank you for helping my wife during that time; I am forever in your debt and if you ever need anything, here’s my card,” Lexa said sincerely before handing her her official business card with the Warriors before shaking her hand.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine. I knew Clarke married worldwide famous soccer coach and star Lexa Woods, who publicly confirmed your children were biologically both of yours but damn; Clarke told me her baby’s other parent was a smoking hot chick but damn she did not do you justice,” Amelia said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lexa said with a hint of a question, not sure what to make of Amelia.</p><p>“Don’t mind her, Lex, I learned after one meeting with her that this is just who Amelia is, she means no harm,” Clarke said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I have zero filter but for the record, I’m happily married myself now but I do still have eyes even if I am straight,” Amelia said with a chuckle of her own that made Lexa immediately feel more comfortable around the woman as she realized she wasn’t trying to hit on her.</p><p>“Amelia, how’s Christopher? That’s what you planned to name your son right?”</p><p>“It is. He’s amazing. He just turned five in March. I have pictures on my phone if you want to see,” Amelia offered as she took her phone out.</p><p>“Absolutely and Lex and I have plenty of ours too,” Clarke said as she took out her own phone.</p><p>Clarke and Amelia then swapped phones as they scrolled through the other’s album on their phones containing only pictures of the kids. Clarke and Lexa smiled at the brunette boy who looked so much like Amelia while Amelia smiled looking at pictures of Aden and Madi. When they had looked through the photos they swapped phones again before speaking.</p><p>“Wow, Christopher looks just like you except the eyes, of course,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Yes, he has Ryan’s eyes. I’m glad he got Ryan’s green eyes; every time I look at Chris I see Ryan and I’m finally in a place where I can remember the good memories and not just waking up that morning with him already dead,” Amelia said with a small smile. “Your children are seriously mini versions of you two though. Aden may as well be you Clarke, minus the eyes, he has your eyes Lexa and Madi, she’s a mini Lexa but with your eyes, Clarke.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to lose the father of your son; I can’t imagine raising our kids without Clarke,” Lexa admitted.</p><p>“Thank you but I’m in a good place now. I moved to Seattle to be closer to my brother Derek, his wife and their kids and that’s where I met my now husband, Owen and we adopted a little boy, Leo, two years ago and now we’re expecting our third child. He’s the best dad and if you didn’t know about Ryan or that Leo is adopted you wouldn’t think Chris and Leo aren’t his biological kids,” Amelia gushed.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.</p><p>“Thank you and I see congratulations are clearly in order for you two as well. You look like you’re about to pop Clarke, when are you due?”</p><p>“Not until later this summer; this one is an overachiever it seems because first we had twins and now we’re having triplets,” Clarke said happily.</p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing but I seriously don’t know how you do it. I’ve only ever carried one at a time and that’s enough for me.”</p><p>“The first time wasn’t as enjoyable without Lex with me but finding each other again and having her here this time has made this so much easier.”</p><p>“Amy? What are you doing here,” a surprised Addison asked as she walked into the waiting room.</p><p>“Addie,” Amelia happily said before engulfing the red head in a hug. “I was just catching up with Clarke and finally meeting Lexa but I also came to see you.”</p><p>“Amy, you’re supposed to be in Seattle with Owen and your boys and Derek, Meredith and their kids, so what brings you back to Polis and looking like you’re trying to figure out how to tell me something? Are you alright? Are the kids alright?”</p><p>“Everyone’s fine Addison. I’m here for two reasons actually. First, I am officially returning to Polis!”</p><p>“Seriously? Why? Not that I’m not happy to have you nearby but why come back now?”</p><p>“I know things haven’t always been easy between you and my family after you and Derek divorced but Derek got offered the Head of the National Institutes of Health and he accepted after Meredith was offered the Chief of General Surgery at Polis General. Owen and I want our kids to grow up with their cousins so we started looking for jobs here and there have been some staffing changes at Polis General so they needed a new Chief of Neurosurgery and a new Chief of Surgery. Long story short, they hired me as their new Chief of Neurosurgery and Owen as their new Chief of Surgery so we’re all back in Polis which is really great timing seeing as you’re going to have another nephew or your first niece in six months,” Amelia said happily.</p><p>“You’re pregnant?! Amelia, that’s amazing! I am so happy for you and Owen! Wait, where is Owen and where are my adorable nephews that I will finally be able to spoil properly?”</p><p>“They are at the house unpacking, meaning they’re in the backyard goofing around,” Amelia said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Well, we will have to all do dinner soon then. Amy, I’d love to stay and chat but I do have an appointment with Clarke and Lexa here who have to get on their way to help Lexa’s sister propose to her girlfriend, who happens to be Clarke’s sister.”</p><p>“Well, early congratulations to your sisters then. I won’t keep you but I just had to come tell you in person. Call me later and maybe we can do dinner tonight? I know the boys and Owen would love to see you, Jake and Henry.”</p><p>“That sounds good. Let me check with Jake but we should be free. I’ll call you as soon as I confirm with him.”</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll see you soon Addie and Clarke it was great seeing you and I’m so glad I got to meet you Lexa. I’m sure I’ll be seeing the both of you soon enough though as well seeing as a certain Dr. Abby Griffin, is the new Chief of Staff at Polis General and therefore is my top boss,” Amelia said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, she officially got the promotion recently,” Clarke said.</p><p>“And it was well deserved but I won’t keep you but I hope to see you both again soon and maybe we can get our kids together for a playdate since your twins are Chris’ age?”</p><p>“Aden and Madi would love that I’m sure; my personal cell number is on my card so call or text anytime and we can set something up,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Will do and Addison, I hope to see you later,” Amelia said before hugging her former sister-in-law and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Clarke and Lexa were in the examine room and Addison was preparing to do an ultrasound.</p><p>“Alright, we’ve already had an exciting morning here but are you two ready to see Sprout, Kit and Squid?”</p><p>“Yes,” the couple said in unison.</p><p>“I had a feeling you’d say that. You’re just a few days shy of officially being in the third trimester so we can do a 4D ultrasound if you’d like,” Addison offered.</p><p>“Yes please,” Lexa excitedly said before Clarke even had the chance to answer, causing Clarke to chuckle.</p><p>“What she said,” Clarke added after a moment.</p><p>“I was pretty sure you’d say that so just let me get everything turned on and perfect. Clarke, can you lift your top for me,” Addison asked before Clarke did as requested. “Okay, you know the drill, this may be a little cold,” she continued before putting the jelly on Clarke’s stomach. “Alright, here we go….and right where we expected them to be is Sprout. Sprout’s measuring perfectly and look you can see them moving.”</p><p>“Clarke, look! Sprout has your nose,” Lexa said as tears welled in her eyes as she watched Sprout on the screen.</p><p>“And your ears,” Clarke added as tears welled in her own eyes.</p><p>“I’ll burn all of this to a disc so you can replay it later but I do agree with your observations, ladies. Now,” Addison said as she moved the probe, “here’s Kit. Looks like Kit is right on target too and even waving at you, see?”</p><p>“Are you serious right now?! Madi is already a mini you and now Kit has all your features too. Will any of our kids fully follow me,” Clarke said with a pout even though Lexa could tell her wife loved the fact that Kit seemed to be favoring her instead of the blonde.</p><p>“Babe, Aden is proof that just because they look like one of us doesn’t mean they’ll favor us. He looks just like you yet favors me in every other way so maybe it’ll be the same with Kit but I will admit that Kit looks so cute with my features!”</p><p>“Well yeah, Kit does look adorable with your features,” Clarke admitted while she smiled widely.</p><p>“Alright, let's take a look at Squid now,” Addison said as she moved the probe once more. “And just like their siblings Squid is measuring perfectly.”</p><p>“Awe, baby look, Squid seems to have your features,” Lexa said as she smiled while watching their third unborn child intently.</p><p>“You’re right! Maybe there’s still hope for a child that fully favors me,” Clarke said triumphantly.</p><p>“Maybe but no matter who they favor, Madi and Aden both have your amazing heart and compassion and I’m sure Sprout, Kit and Squid will too,” Lexa said before leaning in and kissing Clarke chastely.</p><p>“I know I say I want at least one to favor me but as long as they’re healthy, I’ll be happy,” Clarke said as she looked Lexa in the eyes.</p><p>“I know baby; I feel the same.”</p><p>“I love you Lex.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After leaving their doctor’s appointment, Lexa and Clarke picked up the ring from the jewelers and rejoined everyone back at Anya’s home to get changed before heading to the coffee shop to await Raven’s arrival. Everyone was dressed casually, per Anya’s request, except for Anya herself. Anya had chosen to wear the suit she was wearing the day she saw Raven in the coffee shop and she had arranged for Luna to convince Raven to wear what she had been wearing that day too. As soon as they were all dressed they made their way to the coffee shop where Indra, Nyko, Abby, Madison and Felix would be meeting them along with Madi, Aden, Ontari and Ash as children had been spending the day together. Madi and Aden knew about the proposal but kept the secret and the other adults knew it was coming but had no clue it was happening that day; they thought they were simply meeting for a family outing.</p><p>Once everyone was at the coffee house, the eldest members of their family had plenty of questions.</p><p>“Anya, what’s going on? I thought we were having a family get together but this seems like a romantic atmosphere,” Indra said as she took in the flowers around the room.</p><p>“And where are Raven, Luna and Hope,” Abby asked.</p><p>“We are here for a family outing of sorts but not the type you originally thought you were coming too,” Anya said.</p><p>“What do you mean,” Nyko asked.</p><p>“On June 1, 2016, I saw Raven for the first time right here in this coffee shop. We didn’t speak and she didn’t see me but I saw her and I knew then that we could be something great. And now, five years later to the day, I’m going to ask Raven to marry me where I first saw her. I started planning this while we were in Greece and after finding out the IVF was successful and reconciling I only became more determined to propose today. You guys are our family and I wanted you here for this moment. Luna and Hope will be arriving any minute with Raven and after she hopefully says yes we will enjoy an early dinner here to celebrate as a family,” Anya explained with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>“Anya, that’s amazing! I knew you wanted to propose but I had no idea you had chosen such a meaningful day to do it,” Abby said as she rushed to hug her hopefully soon-to-be daughter-in-law.</p><p>“This is wonderful news and we’re all happy to be here to witness it,” Indra said before she too hugged Anya as the rest of the group nodded their heads.</p><p>“Great. Now if everyone can follow Clarke and Lexa and stand with them, Raven should be here any minute,” Anya said.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later Raven walked through the front door of the coffee house with Luna and Hope. As soon as they walked through the door, Luna quickly made her way to join the others while Raven took in the scene completely confused by what was going on.</p><p>“Ahn, what is this,” Raven asked clearly confused.</p><p>Walking to Raven and gently leading her to the exact spot Raven had been in when Anya first saw her, Anya said, “this is hopefully the start of forever. Raven, you don’t know this but the day we first met was not the first time I saw you. Five years ago today, on June 1, 2016, at this exact moment in time, I was sitting over there where or family is with Lexa. I was wearing this suit because I had come from the office and you were wearing those black jeans, v-neck and red leather jacket you’re wearing now. I had forced Lexa to meet here that day so she was forced to leave her office. You see, she was terribly hung up on Clarke but I thought she was kind of crazy for feeling so strongly for Clarke when back then she knew nothing about her other than that they had an amazing night together. Then, you walked in and the barista started harassing you. He made a comment about you dressing sexy for him and you came back with a wonderful retort about dressing for yourself and the barista having a better chance of finding a girlfriend if he stopped objectifying every woman he saw. He then made a comment about your family and I’m sure you remember how that interaction ended,” Anya said with a smirk before continuing. “I told Lexa that day that I thought I was in love and then when I met you I knew I was in trouble because you instantly held the power to destroy me but I knew deep down that you wouldn’t do that but rather you would lift me up. Since then you have been my partner, my lover and the love of my life and mother of my child. I started planning this while we were in Greece and it has been so hard keeping it from you and not just asking you. I love you so much Raven and I know we will spend the rest of our days together just you, me, Elio and any other children we may have, and I wouldn't have it any other way, but before we do that I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine. I have wanted to be your wife for a long time so Raven Victoria Griffin, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest woman in the world,” Anya asked as she got down on one knee and opened the ring box revealing Jake’s ring that she had the stone put in.</p><p>“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God,” Raven exclaimed over and over, in a state of disbelief at what was happening. As tears began to fall though, a huge smile spread across Raven’s lips and she finally said, “yes,” right before Anya slipped the ring on her finger, stood back up and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>When the kiss broke, Raven finally truly looked at the ring and immediately recognized it and begin crying harder as she said, “I can’t believe you saw me that day and didn’t approach me and oh my God, this is my dad’s ring! I thought I had lost it but it has a sapphire in it now. Oh my God, you swiped it from me in Greece and had the stone put in so you could propose didn’t you,” she asked as realization washed over her.</p><p>“I did. I know how much that ring means to you and you even said once you thought it’d be a nice engagement ring. In Greece sapphires are commonly found in engagement rings so I had the sapphire added so the ring conformed to Greek engagement traditions and so that you’d always have a piece of your dad close to you. I hope you like it,” Anya said nervously.</p><p>“I don’t like it, Ahn, I love it,” Raven said sincerely before rejoining hers and Anya’s lips as their family cheered for them in the background.</p><p>For Anya and Raven, the moment was utterly perfect and they’d never forget it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Rayna is officially engaged folks! There will be another small time jump in the next chapter as we continue to move through non Clexa centric moments a quickly. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though and as always thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Chapter 151</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly a filler chapter to help lead up to the wedding but there are some cute extended Woods family moments. </p>
<p>As always, thank you all for continuing to support this story and continuing on this journey with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Anya and Raven’s engagement, the extended Woods family spent the following few days celebrating the engagement and beginning wedding planning. They too wanted to get married before their child was born but they also wanted to ensure Clarke and Luna and by extension Lexa and Lincoln would be able to be there so they knew a summer or early fall wedding was out of the question given Clarke’s and Luna’s due dates. Ultimately, they decided on November 27th. A November wedding was said to mean contentment, that the couple was content with what they have and don’t particularly care what others think of them and Anya and Raven felt that that described them perfectly. They were concerned with the date only being a month after Luna’s due date but Luna and Lincoln both insisted it was fine. They had also decided to have a small wedding that would be held at Indra’s new restaurant. Having purchased the venue near the Warriors stadium they discussed during the Olympics thanks to Lexa and Clarke’s financial assistance, they were slated to be finished with the few renovations needed and wanted in August and were set to open in September. It was a two-story building with a useable roof, the first floor would be the restaurant while the second floor would be for functions and private events and the rooftop would be for outdoor events and in the summer months they had plans for it to be a rooftop bar. With the most basic wedding details figured out though, the focus returned to Lincoln and Luna’s wedding that was less than two weeks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On June 9th, Lincoln and Luna had appointments for their final fittings to make sure no further alterations were needed. Lincoln, Lexa, Nyko and Murphy had gone to select tuxedoes on the 27th while Luna, Clarke, Raven and Octavia went to select Luna’s wedding dress and the maid of honor/bridesmaid dresses at the same time. Madi, Ontari, and Hope also accompanied the women so dresses could be found for them as well. Aden and Ash meanwhile, joined Lincoln, Lexa, Anya, Nyko and Murphy as she wanted to wear a suit too. With the happy addition of Ontari and Ash into their family, Lincoln and Luna had made Ontari a flower girl with Madi while Ash was eager to be a ring bearer with Aden.</p>
<p>Luna had ultimately chosen a simple floor length strapless white flowy gown with a sheer detailed sequin covered bodice in ivory and gold with a golden silk sash that was set just under her chest and just above her noticeable bump. For Clarke, Octavia and Raven, lilac colored strapless gowns with lacework on the bodice that flowed freely from the waist that were flattering on all three women were selected. Madi and Ontari, naturally wanted to match the women so they had been lucky enough to find child sized versions for them as well as a lilac infants dress that matched theirs for Hope to wear to her daddy and mama’s wedding.</p>
<p>Lincoln meanwhile, had to ask Murphy to be his groomsman before they began looking at options on the 27th. He had asked Murphy to meet them at the store but the man was very confused when he arrived and saw it was a shop specializing in men’s wedding attire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – May 27, 2021</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey guys,” Murphy greeted the group when he walked in the store. “Not that I’m not happy to see you all but why am I here at a store specializing in men’s wedding apparel?”</p>
<p>“Cause we’re shopping for our outfits for Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna’s wedding, Uncle Murphy,” Aden said like it was obvious.</p>
<p>“I get that but why am I here for that?”</p>
<p>“Cause you’re in the wedding, silly,” Ash said not knowing Murphy didn’t know he was in the wedding party.</p>
<p>“Wait what,” Murphy asked clearly confused as he looked at Lincoln imploring him to explain.</p>
<p>“Murphy, I’m sorry for not asking sooner but with the Olympics there wasn’t really a great opportunity. I know we haven’t been able to talk much since the hearing but you are still part of our family regardless of whether or not you stay with Bellamy. You’ve proven that no matter your feelings towards him you still put the safety of my daughter first and that speaks volumes to the amazing man you are. I’d like to think you’re not just family but my friend too and it seems fitting and right for you to be one of my groomsmen when Luna and I get married next month. So, Murphy, will you be stand up for me and be one of my groomsmen?”</p>
<p>“Really,” Murphy asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes really. You’re family and you’re my friend. Plus, you’re the only male friend I have that completely understands me, if you know what I mean,” Lincoln said with a smirk referring to how the two were the only bisexual men in their family group.</p>
<p>“I never thought about that before,” Murphy said with a chuckle before turning serious. “If you truly want me to be a groomsman though, I’d be honored to stand up for you when you and Luna get married.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lincoln happily said before pulling the man in for a bro hug. “Now, let’s find some tuxes!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day Lincoln ultimately selected a classic black tuxedo with a black satin shawl lapel, similar to the one Lexa had worn on her wedding day. He paired it was a classic white tuxedo dress shirt and gold bowtie to match the gold silk sash on Luna’s dress. Anya, Nyko and Murphy were wearing similar tuxedos to Lincoln except they had traditional lapels and instead of gold bowties, they were wearing lilac ones to match the maid of honor/bridesmaid dresses. Lexa meanwhile would be donning a grey three-piece suit with white dress shirt and regular lilac tie to match Clarke’s dress. Aden and Ash were told they didn’t have to match any of their suits if they didn’t want too but Ash wanted to dress like her uncles and aunt so they selected a child’s black suit with a white dress shirt and lilac bowtie for her. Aden however, was torn between wanting to dress like his mommy like he had for his mommies’ wedding and wanting to dress like his uncles, aunt, grampy and cousin. Lexa had been able to tell her son was conflicted so she made sure he knew it was okay to want to wear a black suit like the others in the wedding party and once he heard his mommy say it was okay he eagerly said he wanted a black suit too. In the end, he got an identical suit and tie to Ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Luna and the girls walked into the bridal shop on June 9th, they were pleasantly surprised to find garment bags hanging on the outside of fitting rooms with each of their names on one. They each went to their assigned room, with the exception of Clarke and Octavia who helped get respective daughters and Ontari changed before trying on their own dresses. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Madi, Ontari and Hope were all changed before Luna and couldn’t help but admire how good the dresses looked on each of them. The design looked beautiful on each of them and complimented Clarke’s baby bump extremely well. Clarke couldn’t help but get a little misty eye as she looked at how well the dress fit around her stomach without making her feel frumpy or fat. She also couldn’t help but get even more emotional when she saw how beautiful her little girl looked in her dress, happy as could be twirling in it enjoying the way it fanned out like a princess dress when she twirled. Raven was also getting a little emotional as she couldn’t deny the dress looked amazing on her but it was the sight of Hope in her little baby dress that brought her close to tears as she thought about how in a matter of months she’d have a little girl or boy of her own who she could dress up for special occasions. Then, as she watched Madi and Ontari both now twirling in their dresses with huge grins on their faces she couldn’t help the few tears that fell as she pictured watching her child getting excited about an outfit in a few years. Octavia, meanwhile watched her friends, a fond smile on her face, as she remembered how emotional she got while pregnant while also being unable to deny how great they all looked and how cute the girls all looked. Needless to say, they were all very pleased with their dresses. Before Octavia could vocalize her approval of the dresses, Luna stepped out wearing her gown, which looked absolutely stunning on her and complimented her growing baby bump extremely well.</p>
<p>“Luna, you look breathtakingly stunning in that dress,” Octavia said.</p>
<p>“Seriously, you are so beautiful in that dress and your bump looks so cute,” Clarke gushed.</p>
<p>“Wow, Luna, you’re gorgeous,” Raven added.</p>
<p>“You’re really pretty in that dress Aunty Luna,” Madi said genuinely.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful Aunty Luna,” Ontari said.</p>
<p>“Awe thank you guys. I really do love how the alterations turned out! I was so nervous it would look ugly on me after the alterations because I convinced myself nothing would make me feel like a beautiful bride with my bump definitely visible now but it compliments my bump so well and I feel amazing in it. I feel like a bride in this dress,” Luna gushed as she smiled widely while she took in her appearance in the floor length mirror.</p>
<p>“You most certainly are going to be a beautiful bride, Ms. Rivers,” the attendant said from her place on the edge of the room. “And you all will be beautiful bridesmaids and flower girls as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Luna told the attendant with a slight blush on her face at receiving the compliments before realizing what the attendant had said at the end causing her to finally actually take in the sight of the others and how amazing they looked in their dresses. “Oh my God! You guys all look amazing! Clarke, your bump looks so cute in that dress! Raven, O you both are gorgeous. And Madi and Ontari you both look so pretty, like little princesses and oh my look at Hope! Oh my God, look at our little girl, Octavia she looks so adorable! God, we have one cute daughter,” Luna gushed as she reached for Hope, who Octavia handed off to her mama.</p>
<p>“We do have one adorable little girl. Imagine how cute she and River will be at Raven and Anya’s wedding,” Octavia said as she imagined Hope and River dressed to the nines for the next family wedding flashed in her mind causing her to smile.</p>
<p>“That is putting a very adorable picture in my head,” Luna said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I think we can all agree that all the kids will be adorable at your wedding and Raven and Anya’s but you my dear sister-in-law, are going to be the most beautiful bride ever…well after me of course,” Clarke said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I take offense to that because we all know that title will go to me,” Raven said.</p>
<p>“Um, you both realize I’m getting married in like a week, so that title goes to me,” Luna said with a smirk of her own.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you all be like co-most beautiful brides,” Ontari asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why can’t you all be the most beautiful,” Madi echoed her cousin.</p>
<p>“The girls do raise a valid point; so how about you all agree you share the title,” Octavia said.</p>
<p>“Fine,” the three women agreed before they all returned to their changing rooms to change out of their dresses so they could head back to the estate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Lincoln, Lexa, Anya, Nyko, Murphy, Aden and Ash, the final alteration appointment was a quick affair. There had not been much that needed to be altered on any of their attire so they were in and out in less than twenty minutes. They all agreed though that they all looked sharp and that Aden and Ash were extremely adorable in theirs. Knowing that the girls would take longer at their appointment, they opted to take the kids to the park by Lincoln, Luna, Anya and Raven’s old homes.</p>
<p>When the group reunited at the estate, along with the rest of their extended family, they enjoyed the evening as the excitement for the wedding grew. Eventually, after the kids were all put to bed, including Ontari and Ash who were having a sleepover, the conversation turned to Lincoln and Luna’s bachelor and bachelorette parties. By the end of the night, Lincoln and Luna were a little worried about what Anya had in store for Lincoln’s bachelor party but were thankful they could trust Clarke not to do anything crazy for Luna’s bachelorette party…right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next the bachelor and bachelorette parties but what do Anya and Clarke have planned? Will Anya disregard Luna's request during the Olympics for nothing crazy or will she go all out? And what about Clarke? Will she plan a tame party like Luna expects or will she surprise everyone with something they didn't expect?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. Chapter 152</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally June 13th, the day Lincoln Woods and Luna Rivers would officially become husband and wife. Like Lexa and Clarke, they had elected to spend the night before their wedding together. Luna woke before Lincoln and couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across her face as she thought about their wedding set to occur that afternoon. Luna got lost in watching Lincoln sleep and couldn’t help but giggle when he began to wake up and instantly clutched his head and groaned.</p>
<p>“Good morning handsome, rough night,” Luna asked with a coy smile.</p>
<p>“What happened last night? My head is killing me,” Lincoln groaned.</p>
<p>“Well you see, last night we had our respective bachelor and bachelorette parties and let’s just say they weren’t as low key as we thought they’d be.”</p>
<p>“Oh God, what did Anya do,” Lincoln asked not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.</p>
<p>“Oh, it wasn’t Anya…it was Clarke and Lexa,” Luna said mysteriously.</p>
<p>“Clarke and Lexa? Why would they do anything crazy,” Lincoln asked more confused than ever.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say payback is a bitch, my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback – The Night Before</strong>
</p>
<p>Madi, Aden and Hope had left the estate earlier in the afternoon to have a sleepover with Ontari and Ash at Indra and Nyko’s while their parents and their friends enjoyed Lincoln and Luna’s bachelor and bachelorette parties. Madison, Felix and Abby were also staying at Indra and Nyko’s home so they could help with the final set up in the morning. Lexa, Anya, Murphy, Monty, Jasper and Lincoln meanwhile, left the estate around 7 p.m. for Lincoln’s bachelor party. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Harper, Niylah, Echo, Emori and Luna got Luna’s bachelorette party underway as soon as the others left as they were using the estate for the bachelorette party.</p>
<p>“Alright, now that they’re gone to do whatever it is they do at a bachelor party, it’s time to get this bachelorette party underway,” Clarke declared. “Luna, I know you wanted something low key so everyone has their full faculties about them tomorrow so we will be having a spa night including masseuses coming in later who are all certified in pregnancy massages so us pregnant ladies can enjoy them too. And to kick everything off, we have mani-pedis set up in the home theater courtesy of our friends at Polis Luxury Spa. While we enjoy our mani-pedis we will also be treated to a little slideshow Lex and I put together from pictures we and all of our family and friends had of you and Lincoln. Afterwards, we will be treated to facials also from our friends at Polis Luxury Spa and finally massages. So, to the home theater to kick things off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three hours later, the ladies were all relaxed and extremely happy. Everyone loved the mani-pedis, facials and massages and they all felt extremely relaxed. What they loved the most though, was the slideshow. The slideshow told the story of Lincoln and Luna starting from when they officially met through the present. Luna found herself getting very emotional as she watched hers and Lincoln’s love story unfold in both posed and candid shots. One of her favorite pictures was a candid shot of her holding Hope while Lincoln sat next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he watched her with their daughter with nothing but love in his eyes.</p>
<p>Once the masseuses were gone, Luna thought they’d start to wind down and call an end to the night when Clarke’s phone began to ring. Luna watched the blonde step out of the room before reentering a few minutes later with her thinking face on.</p>
<p>“Clarke? Who called? Is everything okay,” Luna asked concerned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything is fine. That was Lexa, they just finished up with Lincoln’s party too and were wondering if we’d like to join them to check out that new band playing at that new club downtown,” Clarke said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Before Luna or anyone else could reply they heard the distinctive sound of a horn honking from the driveway.</p>
<p>“You already told them we’d go, didn’t you,” Luna asked knowingly.</p>
<p>“Yes. I knew you wouldn’t object and they have the limo until two in the morning so we may as well get some use out of it too. So, what do you say soon-to-be Mrs. Woods,” Clarke asked as the rest of the women looked at Luna hopefully.</p>
<p>“Well, the wedding isn’t until four tomorrow afternoon and we haven’t all gone out just to go out in forever and it really would be a shame to not take advantage of having a limo to use so...let’s go,” Luna said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the women joined Lexa, Anya, Lincoln and the rest of the guys cheered at having the women join them and immediately began filling them in on the truly low key evening Anya had planned. Anya had taken them to see the UFC fight that was in town that evening before they went to a neighboring bar and had a couple rounds while they played darts and pool, simply sharing stories about Lincoln and Luna. The ladies then filled them in on the spa night Clarke had put together and the thoughtful slideshow she and Lexa had made for the occasion. For Lincoln and Luna, the simple evenings were exactly what they had wanted but they both couldn’t deny that they were looking forward to seeing a new live music act even if they didn’t know where exactly it was or what band was actually playing.</p>
<p>They had been in the limo for about fifteen minutes when they heard it start to sputter and eventually stop altogether. The group looked confused at the sudden stop to their journey and a couple of minutes later their driver lowered the divide to let them know the limo was no longer drivable but a replacement vehicle from their fleet was on its way and would be there shortly. Everyone was so relaxed and happy about the wedding the following day that they didn’t bat an eye at the short inconvenience and less than ten minutes later they were being ushered out of the limo by their driver only to discover that their replacement vehicle wasn’t another limo but rather a party bus.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, we didn’t have another limo available tonight but I hope the bus is okay. It is our top of the line party bus,” their limo drive informed them.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s perfectly alright; we’re just grateful you had a replacement vehicle available so we could continue to enjoy my brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law’s bachelor and bachelorette parties before their wedding tomorrow,” Lexa said kindly.</p>
<p>“Well, if you all will follow me, I’ll introduce you to your personal attendant while riding in the party bus. She can play whatever music you want, get you any drinks you want and things of that nature and then once you are all settled your new driver will introduce himself and you will be on your way,” the limo driver said.</p>
<p>As soon as they were inside the bus they gawked at how open it was. There were leather bench seats lining both sides of the bus with plenty of open space in-between and suspiciously a couple of metal poles spaced evenly apart. The boys were a little tipsy and didn’t pay much attention and the girls were so relaxed they didn’t care to notice but Luna did and she found it curious but shrugged it off as the bus was a replacement vehicle after all.</p>
<p>A few minutes later both their attendant and driver entered the bus. Their attendant was a young twenty-something female dressed in a skirt with a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a vest over it that matched the skirt and a matching tie. Their driver meanwhile was a muscular man, also in his twenties, dressed in a standard black suit with white dress her and black tie.</p>
<p>“Good evening! I’m Emily, your attendant and this is Chase your driver. We heard that a certain couple here is getting married tomorrow and is in desperate need to celebrate their last night of freedom,” Emily said.</p>
<p>“And we are just the people to make sure the happy couple’s last night of freedom is one that will never be forgotten. So, where is the happy couple,” Chase asked.</p>
<p>“We are,” Luna said from her place next to Lincoln.</p>
<p>“Well, then, this gift is for you from your sisters, Lexa and Clarke,” their driver said just as Justin Timberlake’s “SexyBack” began to play.</p>
<p>The second “SexyBack” began to play Chase began to dance in front of Luna while Emily began to dance in front of Lincoln. They both were very clearly doing a strippers dance as they immediately lost their suit jacket and vest respectively before slowly beginning to unbutton their shirts.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, you got strippers! We didn’t ask for strippers! We didn’t want strippers,” Luna exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we didn’t ask for this! What the hell guys, we just wanted the nice low key evening we were having,” Lincoln insisted.</p>
<p>The two strippers continued to undo their shirts until they finally ripped them off completely. They then began moving closer to the poles while the song continued to play while the group, minus a very shocked Luna and Lincoln, cheered on the dancers. When the dancers reached the poles they pulled off their bottoms, that were seemingly held together with snaps so they could be pulled off quickly. As soon as Emily was down to her red lace bralette and matching panties and Chase was down to skin tight boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination, the assumed their positions next to the poles and grabbed their respective poles with one hand as the song changed to Christina Aguilera’s “Dirrty”. During “Dirrty” the dancers flung themselves around their individual poles and danced very sexy on them, earning more cheers and whoops from the group. Lincoln and Luna though still looked like they didn’t know what to do or what to make of the strippers and this turn of events for their parties.</p>
<p>As “Dirrty began to fade out, the dancers got of the poles and sexily stalked towards Lincoln and Luna before Emily straddled Lincoln and Chase straddled Luna just Ginuwine’s “Pony” began to play. The second the song from that scene in “Magic Mike” started playing, it finally fully dawned on Lincoln and Luna what Lexa and Clarke had done and they couldn’t help but laugh as the realization washed over them.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God, this is payback for our part in ordering strippers for your party when you didn’t want them,” Lincoln exclaimed as Luna said, “Oh, my God, you did this because we helped order strippers for your party.”</p>
<p>“Payback is a bitch,” Lexa said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“And revenge is sweet,” Clarke finished with a smirk of her own.</p>
<p>The strippers continued to give Luna and Lincoln lap dances until “Pony” came to an end and by that point Luna and Lincoln were both red in the face. As the next song came on, the dancers moved on to dance in front of or on different members of their while Lincoln simply turned to his sister and sister-in-law and said, “well played…very well played.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the dancers finished dancing for everyone, the party bus did take them to the new club downtown to listen to the live band and they stayed at the club until just before 2 a.m. During their time at the club though, the boys especially drank shot after shot in celebration for the wedding the following day. The only ones who didn’t drink were Clarke, Luna, Raven and Lexa who had committed to not drinking since Clarke couldn’t. Lincoln did attempt to stop after two shots but Jasper and Monty kept slipping him shots and by the time they left the club it was clear the groom was completely drunk.</p>
<p>Lincoln was drunk enough in fact, that when Luna went to lay her head on his shoulder on the ride back to the estate he jumped away from her far quicker than a drunk man should have been able too and said, “I’m sorry ma’am, but I’m getting married and I would never be unfaithful to my Luna, she’s the best thing to happen to me other than our two children.”</p>
<p>Luna had to stifle a laugh but her heart also filled with so much love for Lincoln because of his actions. By the time they got back to the estate though, Lincoln had begun to sober just enough that he knew Luna was Luna, so, when they crawled into bed less than ten minutes later, the snuggled together and fell into a peaceful sleep full of dreams about their wedding that was now only fourteen hours away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback – Present</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh, God. It’s coming back to me know. I want to be upset they got strippers when we didn’t want them but, we did play a part in doing the same thing to them so it makes sense and in hindsight it is kinda funny,” Lincoln admitted.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. And, if they did that to us for payback I can only imagine what they’re planning for Raven and Anya since they were the masterminds of ordering the strippers in Greece,” Luna said.</p>
<p>“True, but my head is killing me and I definitely should not have let Monty and Jasper keep giving me shots. I need my mom’s miracle hangover cure I think.”</p>
<p>“Yes, go get that miracle hangover cure because I refuse to have you hung over for our wedding but I will admit drunk you was sexy especially when you pushed me off your shoulder and declared you’d never be unfaithful to me,” Luna said before sweetly kissing Lincoln.</p>
<p>“I never would be unfaithful to you; you, Hope and River are the best things to ever happen to me and I’d never do anything to mess this up or tarnish our love even the slightest. I love you,” Lincoln passionately declared before kissing Luna chastely.</p>
<p>“And I love you. Now, let’s get you out of bed and get the miracle cure your mom sent the recipe for over then we can shower together before we have to go our separate ways to get ready for our wedding.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good plan. Happy wedding day baby,” Lincoln said lovingly.</p>
<p>“Happy wedding day Linc; I can’t wait to officially be your wife.”</p>
<p>“And I can’t wait to be your husband.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clarke and Lexa get their revenge once more. Lol Up next you guessed it is Lincoln and Luna's wedding. If you have any ship names for them let me know! I hope you enjoyed this mix between sweet and a little wild for their bachelor/bachelorette parties.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Chapter 153</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is all about Lincoln/Luna with only brief mentions of Clexa. Clexa will return in the next chapter though.</p><p>As a note, I do not own any of the songs referenced in this chapter. All credit goes to the original singers and songwriters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was set and ready for both Lincoln and Luna’s wedding and their reception at Clarke’s gallery. Indra and Nyko’s backyard had been transformed into a true natural wonderland. Nyko and Felix and hand carved tall wooden benches for the small gathering and they blended in with the natural scenery perfectly. Tulips, Lilies and Syringa Vulgaris (aka the common lilac) were present throughout the garden and bushels of lilacs were at the ends of each bench and a white runner ran down the aisle between the two sides of benches. The aisle stopped at the base of the gazebo where three steps led up to it. The ceremony would be taking place directly in front of the gazebo with Lexa performing the ceremony from the second step.</p><p>At 4 p.m. exactly, Lexa took her place on the second step of gazebo and nodded to the small band set up in the gazebo who began playing the instrumental remix of Taylor Swift’s “Love Story” entitled “Love Story Meets Love Story”. The couple had agreed that the entire wedding party would walk down the aisle, so the moment the music began Madi and Ontari began walking down the aisle together throwing a mixture of pink and purple petals along the aisle. When they reached the end of the aisle they stood in front of the front row on the left side where Abby, who was holding junior bridesmaid Hope, Madison and Felix were sitting and keeping an eye on all the dogs in the family who were sitting nicely. Aden and Ash then began walking down the aisle, Aden carrying a pillow with the ring Lincoln was to give Luna and Ash carrying a pillow with the ring Luna was to give Lincoln. When they reached the end of the aisle they stood in front of the empty front row on the right side. Next, Raven and Murphy walked down the aisle together, arms linked, before taking their places on the far left and right respectively before Octavia and Nyko followed suit, taking their places just in front of Raven and Murphy respectively. Following them, Clarke and Anya followed suit as the maid of honor and best woman. Once they had taken their places closest to where Luna and Lincoln would stand, the music faded out before starting back up a moment later as Lincoln began to walk down the aisle, arm linked with his mother and a huge grin on his face. When they reached the end of the aisle, Lincoln placed a kiss to his mother’s cheek before Indra took her seat in the front row on the right side and Lincoln took his place in front of the gazebo steps. As the music began to fade out once more, Nyko whispered something to his son before sneaking back towards the house along the outermost edge of the setup.</p><p>After Nyko snuck inside the house, the band played soft classical music for a few moments until Lexa would signal for them to begin playing the song Luna would be walking down the aisle to which was good because a very important conversation was happening inside the house at that moment.</p><p>“Okay, just take a deep breath. It doesn’t matter that everyone else had someone to walk down the aisle with because this is my day, mine and Lincoln’s wedding day and all that matters is that I reach the end of the aisle and get to say ‘I do.’ Okay, I’m ready’ let’s do this,” Luna said out loud to herself before turning around to open the doors so she could begin her walk down the aisle only to find herself face-to-face with Nyko instead. “Oh, God, has something gone wrong already? Did Lincoln change his mind,” Luna anxiously questioned even though she knew she was being ridiculous.</p><p>“No, no, everything is fine,” Nyko assured the girl.</p><p>“Then why are you back here instead of standing up with Lincoln?”</p><p>“Luna, I know neither of your parents can be here to walk you down the aisle, and I will completely understand if you say no, but you are marrying my son today and he’s my son just as much as your dad is your dad, so if you’ll have me I would be honored to walk you, my newest daughter-in-law down the aisle today,” Nyko said sincerely.</p><p>“Really,” Luna asked growing emotional.</p><p>“Yes, really. So, what do you say?”</p><p>“Yes! I’d love for you to walk me down the aisle,” Luna said before hugging her almost father-in-law while being mindful of her growing baby bump and bouquet of yellow, pink and purple tulips.</p><p>“Let’s get you down that aisle then,” Nyko said as he held out his arm for Luna and opened the back doors so they could make their way down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the back doors opened, Lexa nodded to the band and special musical guests who had managed to stay hidden until that moment. As soon as the band saw the nod, they began to play a different song and the wedding guests all rose for Luna’s entrance.</p><p>This time the band was not purely playing an instrumental piece but rather there were two singers singing the son’s lyrics. Lincoln had wanted Luna to have the perfect wedding and, thanks to a favor called in by Clarke who sold art to the artist in question multiple times, Luna was walking down the aisle to the song that her parents danced to during their first dance and the song was even being sung by the original artist and original featured artist. As she began her walk down the aisle, Luna did so to “From This Moment On” sung by Shania Twain herself and featuring Bryan White himself.</p><p>“Oh my God, it’s “From This Moment On” and is that? Oh my God! Shania Twain and Bryan White are singing it,” Luna said in disbelief.</p><p>“It is. Lincoln wanted today to be perfect for you and he knows this song was your parents’ first dance song so he thought it would mean a lot to you to walk down the aisle to this song,” Nyko explained.</p><p>“But how are Shania Twain and Bryan White here?”</p><p>“Clarke has sold several pieces to Shania Twain and her husband so she called in a favor,” Nyko said as they began their walk down the aisle.</p><p>“Oh God, this is amazing! Look at Lincoln; God, my man is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>At the same time Lincoln began to shed a few tears as she was overcome with emotion at the sight of Luna walking towards him.</p><p>“God, she’s so beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky?”</p><p>“You pulled a Lexa and knocked the girl up,” Anya quipped with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>“Hey,” Lexa and Clarke exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>“I got lucky enough to marry Clarke because our love was undeniable and we were meant to be just as Lincoln and Luna are.”</p><p>“What my wife said,” Clarke echoed.</p><p>“Alright alright. Seriously though Linc, you are lucky but you deserve this and all the happiness your relationship with Luna gives you,” Anya said seriously.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m one lucky man to get to love her and be loved by her.”</p><p> </p><p>When Luna reached the end of the aisle with Nyko, he kissed her cheek and hugged her before placing her hand in Lincoln’s and retaking his place between Anya and Murphy. As soon as everyone was where they were supposed to be and Madi, Ontari, Aden and Ash were sitting in the front row and all the other guests had retaken their seats, Lexa began the ceremony.</p><p>“Good evening everyone and thank you for joining us here today as we celebrate the union of Lincoln and Luna. Lincoln and Luna have come here today with open hearts, prepared to make an eternal commitment to each other, the commitment of holy matrimony. If anyone here has reason to believe these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.” When no one spoke, Lexa continued a few moments later. “As no one has voiced any objections let us continue. Lincoln and Luna, I have had the pleasure of watching your relationship grow from the very beginning. Clarke and I had many conversations at the beginning of your relationship but one fact was present in all those conversations, we saw this moment as a strong possibility and the longer you were together the more certain we were that we would be here in this moment one day. Because of that knowledge of your relationship, I know you both do not enter into this lightly but rather with love and a steadfast conviction to be happily married until death parts you. Normally, I would ask you to recite standard vows now but it is my understanding that you have prepared your own vows. Lincoln, please recite your vows to Luna.”</p><p>“Luna, I wasn’t looking for a relationship, let alone love, when we really started to get to know each other. When we were both there to help decorate the gallery, we had some really good and easy conversations and I felt a spark then and before I knew it I was falling head over heels in love with you. Loving you took my completely by surprise but it was the best surprise. Some may say we’re moving too fast but we’re moving at our own perfect pace because when you know, you know, and I’ve known you were the one for me practically since day one. Everyday I fall more in love with you, Luna. Every time I see you with our daughter, I fall more in love with you. Every time I catch you talking to our unborn child, I fall more in love with you. You can just be sitting on the couch, and I fall more in love for you because my love for you is endless. Luna, I didn’t truly believe in soulmates until I met you and I know you are mine. I vow to always respect you and treat you as my equal in all things. I vow to remain by your side for better or worse, in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer. I love you Luna, and I vow to love you every day for the rest of my life,” Lincoln proclaimed as he grew emotional just as Luna did from hearing his words.</p><p>“Luna, you may recite your vows now,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Lincoln, like you I wasn’t looking for a relationship or love when we truly started to get to know each other. Despite that though, I found myself captivated by you that day at the gallery. I knew I could fall in love with you that day and before I knew it I found myself utterly and hopelessly in love with you and as a bonus I also got out incredible family. Every day you and our children are the first thing I think of and every night you and our children are the last thing I think of. I cannot imagine my life without you or Hope or River or the rest of our incredible family in it. I love you more than words can describe Lincoln and I vow to always love, cherish and respect you. I vow to be by your side in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer. And I vow to uphold each and every one of these vows until my last breath. I love you,” Luna proclaimed as she grew emotional with tears welling in her eyes as Lincoln too grew more emotional from hearing her words.</p><p>“Having exchanged vows, it is time to exchange rings. Your wedding rings are a sign of your never-ending love for each other because just like the circle of your rings, your love can never be broken. Lincoln, please place the ring you have chosen for Luna on her left ring finger and repeat after me, ‘Luna, with this ring, I thee wed.’”</p><p>“Luna, with this ring I thee wed,” Lincoln said as he accepted the simple platinum band with pavé diamonds from Aden and placed it on Luna’s left ring finger before moving her engagement ring, that had been placed on her right ring finger before the ceremony, back to her left ring finger in front of her wedding band.</p><p>“Luna, place the ring you have chosen for Lincoln on his left ring finger and repeat after me, ‘Lincoln, with this ring I thee wed.’”</p><p>“Lincoln, with this ring, I thee wed,” Luna said as she accepted the 6mm width classic white tungsten carbide wedding band from Ash and placed it on Lincoln’s left ring finger.</p><p>“Lincoln, Luna having exchanged rings it is time to officially declare your intentions. Lincoln, do you take Luna as your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward until death do you part?”</p><p>“I do,” Lincoln said clearly without ever looking away from Luna’s eyes.</p><p>“Luna, do you take Lincoln as your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward until death do you part?”</p><p>“I do,” Luna said with conviction as she looked Lincoln in the eyes.</p><p>“With vows, rings and declarations of intent having been exchanged it is my immense honor by the power vested in me by the internet and Polis, to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” Lexa said with a smile before Lincoln reached a hand behind Luna’s neck and pulled her in gently for a sweet yet passionate kiss.</p><p>As the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife, their family and friends cheered for them. By the time the couple broke apart the cheering was still going on while Lincoln and Luna looked happier than they ever had.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln Woods,” Lexa declared to the sounds of new cheers as the band played the instrumental remix of Taylor Swift’s “Love Story” entitled “Love Story Meets Love Story” as the newly married couple followed by their wedding party walked back down the aisle and through the house to the vehicles waiting to take them to the gallery for the reception.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After photographs were taken, the wedding party made traditional entrances into the gallery for the reception. As soon as they were inside the gallery, which had larger round tables lining three walls with a buffet style dinner set up along the fourth wall and a dance floor in the middle of the space, the wedding party took their places at their tables so the newlywed couple could be introduced.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman, please join me in welcoming the newest newlyweds in Polis, Lincoln and Luna Woods,” Monty, who was acting as the DJ as he had for Lexa and Clarke’s wedding reception, announced as he started playing the music for “Happy” by Pharell Williams.</p><p>The Spotlight, from the special lighting they had rigged for the dance floor, was aimed at the entryway when the music began but instead of Pharell Williams’ voice singing the lyrics it was something else altogether. Right before the first lyric was to be sung, the doors were whipped open and Lincoln came running into the gallery slid across the floor, Tom Cruise style, singing the song himself. As he slid across the floor he could be heard singing, “It might seem crazy what I am ‘bout to say.” And when he came to a halt in the middle of the dance floor he continued to sing while doing his own creative dance moves that had the whole room clapping, laughing and cheering him on. Then when he reached the, “Huh Because I’m happy” line she slid back across the floor to the entrance and out the door before reemerging less than a second later with his new bride in his arms, bridal style, as he continued to sing, “Clap along if you like a room without a roof. Because I’m happy,” until he reached the center of the dance floor once more and set Luna down so he could carefully twirl her as she joined in with the next line, “Clap alone if you like happiness is the truth. Because I’m happy.” The pair then continued to dance and sing until the reached the end of the chorus. As soon as they finished singing, everyone cheered for them as the went to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half into the reception, everyone had enjoyed the dinner buffet that Indra had prepared. It had consisted of Lincoln and Luna’s favorites, including parmesan and herb crusted chicken, prime rib, balsamic roasted baby carrots, asparagus, collard greens, red skinned mashed potatoes, baked ziti, linguine pasta with alfredo sauce, make your salad bar, macaroni salad, potato salad and assorted vegetables for dipping.</p><p>Once it was clear everyone was done, or nearly done, with their dinner, Lexa gathered everyone’s attention for the first of several speeches and toasts.</p><p>“Good evening everyone. As you all know, Lincoln is my baby brother and now thanks to him, I finally officially have the younger sister I always wanted. It was a long road for Lincoln and I to get to the place we are in today but, man, I could not be prouder of the man and father you have become. Lincoln, every morning I watch you not only with your daughter, but my children, and as I watch you I sometimes forget that you’re you because I feel like I’m transported back in time to when Dad would play with Anya, you and I in the mornings when we were younger. He may not be here with us physically today but I know he is here with us in spirt and I know he’d be incredibly proud of you baby brother. And Luna, you know I’ve seen you as a sister long before my brother had the good sense to put a ring on it,” Lexa said as she earned chuckles from the crowd, “but I could not be happier to officially welcome you into the Woods family. I hope you’re up for all of our craziness for the rest of your life because you have officially been sentenced to life without the possibility of parole as a member of this family,” Lexa continued as she earned even more cheers. “Welcome to the family, officially Luna, and congratulations you two. I cannot wait to see what amazing things you will do as husband and wife, I love you both,” Lexa finished as Lincoln and Luna both rose from their seats to hug Lexa and thank her for her words before it was Clarke’s turn to speak as the maid of honor.</p><p>“Hi everyone. I was honored when Luna asked me to be her maid of honor. Lincoln and Luna have been two of my wife and I’s biggest supporters and I hope you both know that Lexa and I are two of your biggest supporters. I remember when Luna and Lincoln took my kids out for the first time after they became an official couple. Aden and Madi came home and automatically were referring to Luna as Aunty Luna and in that moment, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they could go the distance and find their happily ever after with each other and I am so glad that have found that. You are both amazing parents, amazing partners, and I cannot wait to see what the future has in store for you. I love you guys,” Clarke said before she found herself engulfed in a hug by the happy couple before Anya took over as the best woman.</p><p>“I was shocked when Lincoln asked me to be his best man, well best woman as the case may be, because I always assumed he’d ask Lexa but it meant more to me than you’ll ever know that you did ask me. We’ve come a long way little brother and I am so proud of the man and father you have become. Hope and River are so damn lucky to have you as their father and to have you and Luna as two of their role models. The example you both set for what a healthy relationship looks like is amazing. I always find myself in awe of how in sync you are as a couple but I suppose that’s what happens with soulmates. I couldn’t be happier for you both and I love you,” Anya said before she too was hugged.</p><p>They had only planned for Lexa, Clarke and Anya to speak, knowing that if they didn’t limit it every single member of their family would want to speak, but unexpectedly, Octavia stood to say a few words herself.</p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to say anything tonight but I couldn’t waste this opportunity to talk about the wonderful people Lincoln and Luna are. It’s no secret that I have my own past with Lincoln but from the moment I learned of his relationship with Luna and heard about how they were with each other, I knew they had something special. See, when Lincoln love someone, he loves with every ounce of his being and that’s what he’s done with Luna since the beginning. By the time our daughter, Hope, was born and I was confronted with what role I saw Luna having in Hope’s life I instantly knew that I wanted her to be Hope’s Mama. I may not have met Luna at that point but I knew Lincoln and I knew he wouldn’t love someone who wouldn’t be an amazing mother to our child and that’s why I was so happy when Luna wanted to be Hope’s Mama and take things a step further and adopt her via a third parent adoption. Luna, thank you for loving our daughter and being the best Mama she could ask for. And Lincoln, thank you for being an amazing father and having the common since to lock this woman down before someone else tried to snatch her up because she is your soulmate and one hundred percent perfect for you. I hope that one day I can find the happiness you have found in each other. I love you both and so does our little girl who wanted to make sure I told Daddy and Mama that she loves you and is very happy that you finally got married. Oh, and she’s also requesting that River be a boy because she wants a baby brother like her Aunties have,” Octavia finished with a mischievous smirk before she too found herself engulfed in a hug by the happy couple.</p><p>“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, those were some extremely touching words but now, will our happy couple please come to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife. Performing their song, “From This Moment On” please welcome back Shania Twain and Bryan White,” Monty declared as Lincoln led Luna out to the dance floor as Shania Twain and Bryan White sang from their setup in the corner.</p><p>“Linc, this is perfect, all of it, and having Shania Twain and Bryan White here to sing that song just makes this even more perfect.”</p><p>“I know how much you wish your parents could be here and I know we already got married today because it’s the anniversary of you meeting your dad but I thought it might help you feel even closer to your parents if our first dance was to the same song theirs was and if it was sung by the original artists,” Lincoln said genuinely.</p><p>“It’s perfect. I’ll have to thank Clarke for calling in that favor.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was really nice of her. God, Lu, we’re married now,” Lincoln said with a goofy grin.</p><p>“You bet your ass we are. You are officially stuck with me forever, my dear husband,” Luna said with a grin of her own.</p><p>“And you’re stuck with me forever, wife. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Linc, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the song ended, and the couple were able to meet the artists and even take a few pictures. Everyone danced the night away and the two young married Woods couples couldn’t help but notice that Murphy had danced several dances, including three slow ones, with Emori while Octavia had shared both fast pace and slow dances with both Niylah and Echo. Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln and Luna all made mental notes to do some observing and investigating to see if there may possibly be a new couple or two among their ranks. Regardless of what would happen, they were happy Murphy was having fun after having confided in them recently that he officially called it quits with Bellamy, who was serving a six-month sentence for contempt of court. They were also happy to see Octavia getting out there again, even if nothing went past just dancing at a wedding reception. The married couples couldn’t help but notice though that both Niylah and Echo incorporated Hope into their time with Octavia.</p><p>When Luna tossed her bouquet a short time later, she found herself hoping that her daughter’s other mother would catch it as she wanted Octavia to have a happily ever after like the rest of their immediate family did. Almost as if she willed it into existence, Octavia managed to catch the bouquet, which caused everyone to cheer while Octavia blushed. When it came to the garter toss meanwhile, Nyko ended up catching it, causing he and Indra to both blush.</p><p>After the garter toss, Lincoln and Luna cut the cake, which was a traditional four tier round cake that alternated vanilla and lemon tiers. It was a classic white cake in design, with the forest theme tied in due to branch detailing along the sides of the cake. They sweetly fed each other the cake before smashing it in each other’s face at the same time. As soon as everyone had tried the cake though, the evening began to wind down until it was time to bid farewell to the newly married couple who were going to spend three days at Lexa’s cabin in California. It had been hard to get them to agree to any type of a honeymoon as they didn’t want to be away from Hope but after Octavia said they could FaceTime with Hope in the morning and at night they finally agreed. Walking out their reception and to the waiting limo though, Lincoln and Luna were happy as could be to finally be married.</p><p>As they sat in the back of the limo on the way to the airfield, the newly married couple looked at each other with nothing but love and adoration and said, “I love you,” at the same time before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed Lincoln and Luna's wedding! There will be a time jump in the next chapter. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Chapter 154</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lincoln and Luna’s wedding, the rest of June and most of July passed rather quickly. It was now July 26th and Clarke and Lexa were officially in the home stretch of the pregnancy. At 9 a.m. they found themselves in the exam room at Seaside Health and Wellness for their now weekly checkup.</p><p>“Good morning, ladies. How are we feeling today Clarke,” Addison asked as she entered the exam room.</p><p>“I feel as big as a house and am ready for these babies to be here already,” Clarke said dramatically.</p><p>“You’re not big as a house Clarke, you’re pregnant and you look more beautiful each day,” Lexa said sincerely.</p><p>“You have to say that because you’re my wife,” Clarke pouted.</p><p>“No, I say it because it’s true, my love,” Lexa said with conviction before joining their lips in a sweet but chaste kiss.</p><p>“Listen to your wife Clarke; you’re glowing and we are in the window for when the triplets could decide to make their appearance at any time so they will be here before you know it,” Addison assured.</p><p>“I know you’re right but I’m just so ready for this pregnancy to be over and for Sprout, Kit and Squid to be here,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Well, let's take a look at things and see where things stand as your body prepares for labor,” Addison said before beginning her exam.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Addison was washing her hands after the exam before turning back to the couple.</p><p>“Sprout, Kit and Squid are definitely preparing for delivery. Based on today’s exam I’d say there’s a good chance you go into labor in the next two weeks.”</p><p>“Really? That soon? Is there anything Clarke and I can do to make sure they’re as healthy as possible since they’re likely to come early,” Lexa asked with concern laced in her voice.</p><p>“In about a week, Clarke will officially be 37 weeks which many OB’s consider full-term so they won’t be as early as you think. Since you are considered a risk for pre-term delivery since you are having triplets, I would like to give you an injection, Clarke, to help mature the babies’ lungs so if they are pre-term we won’t have to worry about their lung development. Do you consent to the injection?”</p><p>“Lex, what do you think,” Clarke asked wanting her wife’s input and for them to be on the same page.</p><p>“I researched this treatment when I found out we were expecting triplets and it’s safe and I only saw benefits to doing it. So, if it were up to me, I’d do it but babe, it’s still your body and your choice and I will support you.”</p><p>“This is just another reason why I love you, you always support me. I think we should do it too though, I just wanted make sure we were on the same page. We’ll do the injection, Addison, thank you.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll go get everything and be right back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Lex, where are we headed? We’re not headed towards home,” Clarke said as she realized they were not on their usual route home from their appointments with Addison.</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure. Anya sent me coordinates and asked us to meet them there as soon as our appointment was over.”</p><p>“Hmm that’s odd but okay. Oh, did you hear back from the design teams this morning about when all the houses will be ready at the estate?”</p><p>“I did. They said everything will be ready by five tonight,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“That’s amazing! Do the others know everything will be done today?”</p><p>“No, they don’t. I thought we could do a reveal or something to make it extra special. What do you think, Clarke?”</p><p>“I think that’s perfect. Why don’t we let everyone know we’re hosting a family dinner tonight and then we can reveal everything after we eat.”</p><p>“I think that’s a perfect plan babe…why the hell is Anya having us come to the country club,” Lexa asked as the GPS led them through the gates of the Polis County and Yacht Club.</p><p>“I have no idea but knowing your sister, and let’s be honest mine since those two don’t do anything without the other, it’s something crazy.”</p><p>“I hope not. I just want you to be able to relax and be stress free from now until our beautiful little ones are born,” Lexa said with nothing but concern and love for her wife and unborn children in her voice.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’re about to find out because that’s them standing by the valet stand,” Clarke said as she pointed towards Anya and Raven who were in fact next to the valet stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahn, Rae, what are we doing here,” Lexa asked once she and Clarke were out of their car.</p><p>“You’ll see, but first, you both need to close your eyes and keep them closed until we tell you to open them,” Anya said.</p><p>“How do we know you won’t steer us into the wall if we listen to your request,” Clarke asked skeptically.</p><p>“Anya and I would never let either of you get hurt so please just close your eyes,” Raven begged.</p><p>“Fine,” Clarke and Lexa said begrudgingly after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>After a relatively short walk, Lexa and Clarke were brought to a complete stop by Anya and Raven respectively. Lexa and Clarke could hear the sound of doors being opened and the next thing they knew they were gently being pushed into a room. As soon as they were inside the room, Anya and Raven told them they could open their eyes and when they did Clarke and Lexa both gasped in shock. Before Lexa and Clarke was a fully decorated room full of pink and blue balloons, various different boards for guesses about whether the babies’ sexes, when they will be born, how much they’ll weigh, how long they will be and who they’ll look like. There was also a table full of finger foods and a large cake with different colored tiers and another table stacked high with wrapped gifts. But what really made the couple emotional was seeing every single member of their family and friends, female and male alike, including all the kids, yelling “surprise!” and smiling at them.</p><p>“Y…you guys thr…threw us a b..baby shower,” Lexa stuttered out as she was overcome with emotion at the gesture by the family and friends.</p><p>“I ca…can’t be…believe this b…but thank you,” Clarke stammered as she too was overcome with emotion.</p><p>“We know you guys have the nursery ready, hell you’ve had it ready for months, but you have never been able to have a baby shower together or one with all your family and friends here to celebrate so we wanted to do this for you guys,” Raven said.</p><p>“This is something Luna, Octavia and even Lincoln helped plan with us and all of our family and friends were thrilled to be here,” Anya added.</p><p>“This is amazing; thank you guys,” Lexa said before hugging Raven and Anya and then Lincoln, Luna and Octavia who had walked over to join the small group.</p><p>“Seriously, thank you guys so much,” Clarke said before she too hugged Raven and Anya and then Lincoln, Luna and Octavia.</p><p> </p><p>After Clarke and Lexa had greeted all of their guests and enjoyed some of the delicious food, Octavia had declared that it was time to play shower games. Clarke and Lexa didn’t play the games themselves, electing to watch and laugh as the family and friends did. Truthfully, Clarke was having a hard time moving around with her extremely large bump and Lexa didn’t want to leave her wife’s side unless absolutely necessary as the triplets could decide to make their appearance at any moment.</p><p>First their family and friends played “don’t drop the baby” where they decorated hardboiled eggs to look like babies. After everyone’s eggs were decorated they lined up with their eggs in spoons aka they carried their “baby” in their “stroller” then took off towards the finish line. As Clarke and Lexa watched their family and friends race towards the finish line on the opposite side of the room they could help but laugh at their friends. Jasper, trying to be the quickest dropped his egg in less than five seconds. Monty was next to drop his egg as he got caught up in laughing at Jasper. Octavia, Luna and Raven all seemed hyper focused on winning but Octavia had them beat in speed. Seeing that Octavia was about to win though, Anya made an effort to trip Octavia up but it ended in her taking out Abby instead causing the room to erupt in laughter at the sight of Anya and Abby on the floor covered in hard boiled egg and then cheers moments later as Octavia, followed closely by Luna, Raven and surprisingly Murphy, crossed the finish line.</p><p>After the excitement of the first game wore off they moved on to another game but Indra and Abby had decided to join the couple at their table so the women began talking, the games the others were playing long forgotten.</p><p>“How was your appointment this morning,” Abby asked.</p><p>“It was good. Addison says they could really arrive at anytime now but she’s estimating they’ll be here within the next two weeks,” Clarke said with a smile as she lovingly squeezed Lexa’s hand that was underneath her own resting on the bump.</p><p>“Wow, that really is soon! Is there anything we can do to help ensure the babies are healthy given that they’ll likely be born a little pre-term,” Indra asked.</p><p>“The only real concern is their lung maturity but Addison gave Clarke the steroid treatment today so that their lungs will be matured no matter how early they decide to come,” Lexa said.</p><p>“That’s good,” Indra said before exchanging a look with Abby that did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“What was that look between the two of you for,” Lexa asked.</p><p>“Oh, well, Indra, Nyko, Madison, Felix and I have been talking and we wanted to do something nice for you two before you have three newborns to take care of,” Abby began.</p><p>“There’s a wonderful beach house just outside the city that we all rented out for you two for the next three days so you can have a little baby moon,” Indra finished explaining.</p><p>“You guys arranged a baby moon for us,” Clarke asked as she grew emotional.</p><p>“Mom, Abby, you really didn’t have to do this. But, what about Aden and Madi?”</p><p>“Madison and Felix are going to watch them. Ontari and Ash really enjoy having them around so we thought it’d be a great opportunity for the kids to spend time together while the two of you got a little vacation before you go from two children to five,” Abby said.</p><p>“Oh wow, this is…just thank you guys. As much as Clarke and I hate being away from Aden and Madi I think it’ll be nice to have a few days to ourselves without any stress before Sprout, Kit and Squid arrive. What do you think babe?”</p><p>“I think this is the most thoughtful gift you guys could have given us; thank you,” Clarke said sincerely.</p><p>“You may want to hold your breath on declaring the baby moon the most thoughtful gift,” Indra began, “because you definitely haven’t seen everything this group has decided to gift you,” she ended with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Oh God, what exactly is in store for us,” Clarke asked with more horror and Lexa looked slightly worried herself.</p><p>“The two of you will just have to wait and see,” Abby said before she and Indra stood and rejoined the group who had just finished another game.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, after a final couple of games had been played, the group moved to the present portion of the shower. Clarke and Lexa had insisted that no one needed to get them anything as they already had everything they needed for the babies, but alas their family and friends were determined to give gifts for the newest additions to the family.</p><p>The friends gave their gifts first. Jasper and Maya, who were officially a couple, gifted the couple three Fisher-Price Deluxe Kick and Play Piano Gyms, so Sprout, Kit and Squid could each play with the toy at the same time. Monty and Harper, who were also officially a couple now, chose to gift the couple three Skip Hop Vibrant Village Peek and Play Activity Books so each of the babies had one. Like the gift from Jasper and Maya, this gift was aimed at allowing the babies to have fun playtime while also working on their sensory skills and helping with their early development. Niylah had gone a non-traditional route with her gift, giving the happy couple a Sony Alpha a7 III camera with every accessory imaginable and a top of the line photo editing software and photo printer. She told Clarke and Lexa that that particular camera was ranked as the best one for taking pictures of newborns and infants and thought the couple would enjoy being able to capture the highest quality shots of their little ones and to be able to edit and print the photos themselves. She also arranged for a time to show them how to use everything. Echo had surprised the couple with an extremely thoughtful gift. She was aware of Lexa’s daily conversations with the babies and knew that they often calmed down as soon as they heard Lexa’s voice so instead of getting a traditional sound machine to help with sleeping, Echo, with help from Raven and Monty, had built a custom sound machine for the babies that featured recordings of Lexa’s voice as well as some of Clarke’s. She also explained how there was still plenty of room for the couple and other family members to record messages they could play throughout the night to help aid the babies with their sleep. Clarke and Lexa were both in tears at the thoughtfulness of Echo and also thanked Raven and Monty for helping make Echo’s gift idea a reality. Murphy and Emori, who had started seeing each other not long after Lincoln and Luna’s wedding, had decided to focus on helping Clarke and Lexa out so they gifted the couple with one year of already paid for professional housekeeping services, a coupon book entitling them to enlist Murphy and Emori’s babysitting skills for free two days each month for a year and a Spa day, at the most luxurious spa in Polis, for the couple redeemable anytime within the next year. Olivia, gifted the couple with two Greenwich Diaper Backpacks, so they’d always have a spare, that help more than a traditional diaper bag but were stylish and much easier to carry due to the backpack design. She explained to the couple, that Jason and Sarah had used that particular diaper backpack for both Ontari and Ash and swore by it so she thought Clarke and Lexa might enjoy too. The USWNT, who had all surprised Lexa and Clarke by coming to the shower, gifted them three huge gift baskets full of signed onesies, jerseys and other USWNT items as well as adorable custom onesies that read “Coach’s Kid” on the back. They had gifted “Coach’s Kid” onesies in both the USWNT jersey design and the Polis Warrior jersey designed and included sizes from new born until 4T. Then, as an extra special gift for the moms, they gifted them with a $3,000 GrubHub giftcard so they could order in whenever they didn’t feel like cooking or were too exhausted to cook. Alex, Nate and Emma had gotten them a voucher for a newborn and family photo shoot and a brand new digital display that would allow Lexa and Clarke to film themselves reading to the babies or singing to them and then set it to play for the babies when they weren't able to do it themselves or when one of them couldn't be there for story or singing time. Madison, Felix, Ontari and Ash, had gifted the couple with ultrasound keepsake photo frames for each ultrasound they had had done and they even went a step further and labeled which baby was which in each picture. Lincoln, Luna, Octavia and Hope, gifted the couple with a top of the line baby food maker, as they knew the couple wanted only the best for their children and planned to make them organic homemade food when the time came for solid foods. Anya and Raven meanwhile, gifted the couple the Medela Freestyle Breast Pump Deluxe Set knowing that that had been the one the couple had settled on but they just hadn’t had the time to order it. Indra, Nyko and Abby then gifted the couple with a series of framed canvases that were painted based on a series of photographs they had submitted to the artist. The canvases depicted the following scenes: Indra and Gus holding a newborn Lexa in the hospital, Indra and Gus with all three of three children in an official family portrait, Abby and Jake holding a newborn Clarke in the hospital, Abby and Jake with Clarke in an official family portrait, the first official picture of Lexa and Clarke with the twins, Lexa and Clarke’s official wedding photo and a blank canvas with a note stating that it would be filled with a depiction of the first time Lexa and Clarke hold the triplets in the hospital. Clarke and Lexa were both, understandably, blown away by the gift Indra and Nyko had given them but they managed to keep the tears at bay barely. Finally, the twins gifted their moms with paintings they did with the help of Lincoln that showered their family all together. It was clear the paintings were done by children but Lexa and Clarke thought they were the most precious things in the world.</p><p>Once all the gifts had been opened, the couple spent close to an hour hugging and thanking everyone for their generosity and thoughtful gifts. When Lexa went to begin loading the gifts in their car though, her mother stopped her.</p><p>“We will make sure everything gets back to the house and is put away properly. There’s a car waiting for you and Clarke out front to take you to the beach house for your baby moon,” Indra explained.</p><p>“Wait, Clarke and I are leaving now for the baby moon,” Lexa asked surprised.</p><p>“Yes, you are. Before you ask about clothes, your sisters and brother already packed bags for you and they’re waiting for you in the car,” Abby assured her daughter-in-law.</p><p>“Oh wow, well thank you guys for going to all that effort and for the amazing gifts. I guess I’ll go get Clarke so we can say goodbye to Aden and Madi and head out,” Lexa said.</p><p> </p><p>After a long goodbye with the twins, in which they promised to call as soon as they arrived at the beach house, which was only a thirty-minute drive away, Clarke and Lexa left their baby shower with a final goodbye and walked to the car hand in hand. Both women couldn’t wait to get to the beach house and enjoy some time just themselves before their lives changed with the birth of their little ones.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dr. Amelia Sheppard was ten hours into a sixteen hour shift at Polis General when she was paged to the Emergency Room for an incoming trauma as it was her day to lead trauma response.</p><p>“What do we have,” she asked as soon as she ran into the ER and immediately began putting on a trauma gown.</p><p>“Mass casualty accident on the highway. Polis PD were in pursuit of a suspect who ran a red light and T-bone a car containing two adults, one male, one female. The male was pronounced dead at the scene and the female is approximately thirty-eight to forty weeks pregnant and in critical condition. Paramedics report the baby is in distress. When the suspect T-boned the car though, he drove straight through it and into a town car. The driver of the town car was also pronounced dead at the scene but the two adult female passengers in the back are alive. One only has minor injuries and the other is in serious condition with suspected internal bleeding and a suspected broken right tibia, she is also thirty-six weeks pregnant. Paramedics report that she is carrying multiples and one fetus is in distress. They should be arriving any minute now,” the head nurse of the ER told Amelia.</p><p>“Alright, page my husband and the on-call Trauma Attending stat. Also alert OR Two and Three that we will likely be performing two emergency c-sections and have full OB and NICU teams sent to those ORs,” Amelia ordered before running out the doors to meet the ambulances she heard approaching.</p><p>As soon as the first ambulance opened, Amelia saw a very shaken up and crying woman get out of the back begging the other woman, who was on the gurney, to stay with her and begging their children to stay with them. When Amelia looked at the faces of the two women, she gasped having recognized them immediately and being screaming orders.</p><p>“Second team take care of the patient in the next ambulance; I have this one. Page Chief of Staff Dr. Abby Griffin, Dr. Addison Montgomery, Dr. Owen Hunt, Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Nyko Ocean 911 to OR Two now! The patient is Clarke Woods, Chief Griffin’s daughter and Dr. Ocean's daughter-in-law, and we will not lose her or her children today. Call OR Two and tell them to be ready for a possible tibia repair and x-lab in addition to the emergency c-section. I want current stats on all three babies now then take Clarke to the Lodox so we can at least get some scans before going to the OR. Move it people,” Amelia shouted before turning to the minimally injured Lexa who was staying as close as possible to Clarke, tears streaming down her face and clearly in shock. “Lexa, Lexa honey, it’s me Amelia. I know you’re scared right now but I’m making sure all of our best doctors meet us to help take care of Clarke and your babies. The paramedics told us that one of your babies is in distress so it’s highly likely we are going to have to do an emergency c-section. I already paged Addison but if she can’t get here in time, do I have your permission to have another OB perform the c-section and do I have your consent for our team to do whatever we deem necessary?”</p><p>“Do what…whatever it ta…takes to sa…save them all. But, Ad…Addison sa…said she trained y…you so you co…could help her wh…when yo…you worked to…together so if…if she can’t…can’t get here…can you…can you do the c-section if…if it’s needed? I trust you,” Lexa choked out.</p><p>“Yes, I am certified so if you want me doing it if Addison doesn’t get here in time, I will. I promise. I know you want to stay with Clarke, Lexa, but she and your babies are going to need you in that OR. I’m going to have our head nurse here, Alison, take you to get changed into some scrubs and she will take you up to OR Two and we will meet you there, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, go with Alison and then after we have Clarke and your babies squared away I am going to have my husband take a look at you okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“We’re going to do everything we can for all four of them, I promise,” Amelia rushed to assure Lexa even though she knew it would do nothing to ease the woman’s fears.</p><p>“We…we had ju…just agreed on n….names fo...for boy...boys and gi...girls and then a…a tr…truck ca…came ou…out of no…nowhere,” Lexa stammered out in between sobs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't hate me for that cliff hanger and shocking twist of a chapter ending. I promise I won't drag the drama and angst out too long though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. Chapter 155</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, I think that about does it for cleanup,” Anya said as she took a final look around the room where they had held Clarke and Lexa’s baby shower.</p>
<p>“And we have all the gifts loaded in our cars,” Lincoln said as he reentered the room.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Thank you everyone for helping us clean up and load all the gifts,” Raven told the group that had stayed to help; the group that consisted of Raven herself, Anya, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Alex, Nate, Echo, Murphy, Emori and of course Abby, Indra, Nyko, Madison and Felix.</p>
<p>“Alright Aden, Madi, Ontari, Ash, Emma, are you guys ready to go to sky zone before we bring you back to Madison and Felix’s house for your sleepover,” Alex asked the kids.</p>
<p>“Yes,” they all shouted in unison causing the adults to chuckle.</p>
<p>“I guess we will be heading out with the munchkins then but we will have them back to your house say around six,” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“That would be perfect and you two are more than welcome to join us for dinner as well. We promised the kids we could make our own sliders tonight and I know you both love sliders,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“With those homemade chips you make, Felix,” Nate asked hopefully having had the chance to try those chips once before.</p>
<p>“Yes, with the homemade chips too,” Felix assured.</p>
<p>“We’re in then. Thank you for inviting us,” Nate said eagerly.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Madison said.</p>
<p>“Alright, we will see you guys at six and everyone else I know we’ll be seeing you all soon,” Alex said as she, Nate and the children all began to leave the room just as Abby and Nyko’s cell phones began to ring causing everyone, including Alex and Nate to look at the two doctors finding it strange that their phone rang at the same exact moment.</p>
<p>Everyone watched as the two doctors answered their phones happily before their faces both suddenly lost all color before they both said, “we’re on our way,” and then turned to face everyone looking as if they had just been given the worst possible news on the planet.</p>
<p>“Mom? Nyko? What’s wrong? Why do you both look like something terrible has happened,” Raven asked concerned by the lack of color in their faces and the looks of terror in their eyes.</p>
<p>“Th…that was the ho…hospital. Th…there’s be…been an accident,” Abby stuttered out as she willed herself not to cry, especially with the kids in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean there’s been an accident,” Anya asked immediately, her concern growing by the second.</p>
<p>“Police were chasing a suspect but he was too far ahead of them for them to apprehend and he ran a red light and crashed through one car and into a second. Lexa and Clarke were in the second car. Dr. Amelia Sheppard knows them both and recognized them and ordered Abby and I to be paged but given our relationship to them, they called instead,” Nyko managed to calmly say even though it was clear he was having a hard time keeping it together.</p>
<p>“Wh…what? Are they okay? Nyko, are our girls okay,” Indra asked franticly.</p>
<p>“L…Lexa has only minor injuries but Cl…Clarke is in se…serious condition,” Abby said as she began to lose the battle against her welling tears as they began to fall.</p>
<p>“What about the babies? Are the babies okay,” Octavia asked almost afraid to hear the answer.</p>
<p>“We don’t know. Paramedics said one was in distress and Dr. Sheppard ordered the OR to be prepared for an emergency c-section. They’re most likely going to have to deliver right now,” Nyko said as his tears too began to fall.</p>
<p>“Are Mommy, Mama, Sprout, Kit and Squid going to be okay,” Aden asked with a trembling bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Please say they’ll be okay,” Madi begged as her lip trembled too.</p>
<p>Hearing the distress and despair in her grandchildren’s voices jolted Abby into action as she rushed to the twins and knelt down in front of them.</p>
<p>“Dr. Sheppard is making sure only the best doctors are allowed to take care of your mommies and the babies, okay? Everything will be okay,” Abby assured as she pulled the now crying five year olds into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Okay, Alex and Nate can you take the kids back to your place or the estate while the rest of us head to the hospital,” Nyko asked.</p>
<p>“No! No, we have to be there. We promised Sprout, Kit and Squid we’d be waiting for them in the waiting room when they’re born so we have to go! We have too,” Madi screamed as her tears streamed down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t make us stay away. We promised the babies and we need to be close to our mommies. Mommy and Mama say our hugs can heal anything so we need to see them! We need to see Mommy and Mama,” Aden begged as his tears flowed freely.</p>
<p>“Shh it’s okay, little ones, it’s okay. You can come with us,” Nyko rushed to tell the kids.</p>
<p>“Okay, everyone who wants to go to the hospital meet us in the surgical waiting room on the third floor,” Abby said as they all began to run out of the room and to their vehicles in the parking lot.</p>
<p>In the end, everyone who had stayed to help clean up made the mad dash to the hospital and while they were on their way the rest of their friends were notified as was Vlatko, thanks to Alex, so he could inform the USWNT.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, her right tibia appears to be broken in three places and her spleen has ruptured. There’s no sign of head injury other than a minor concussion though,” a resident said as soon as the Lodox scans were up.</p>
<p>“And what about the babies,” Amelia asked.</p>
<p>“Baby three is in distress but Clarke is contracting,” another resident said.</p>
<p>“Everyone, Baby A is Sprout, Baby B is Kit and Baby C is Squid, please remember that. Make sure OR Two has three full NICU teams and can someone contact Alison to see if Lexa knows if Addison gave the steroid treatment to mature the babies’ lungs,” Amelia called out.</p>
<p>A few seconds later a nurse came running back into the room where they were preparing Clarke, who was still unconscious, to take her to the OR.</p>
<p>“Her wife confirmed that Dr. Montgomery gave the steroids this morning just after nine.”</p>
<p>“Good. Thank you, Addison,” Amelia murmured. “Alright people let’s move,” Amelia declared before they took off running towards the elevator to take them directly to the third floor where the ORs were.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they reached the OR floor, they ran straight to OR Two where the staff got Clarke prepared on the OR table while Amelia and the others already there began to scrub. Every doctor Amelia had paged, except Addison, Abby and Nyko, was already scrubbed and waiting or in the process of scrubbing. Just as Amelia was about to begin explaining everything again, Addison came running into the scub room.</p>
<p>“What happened,” she asked as she began to scrub and attempted to catch her breath, having clearly ran a distance to get there.</p>
<p>“A guy was trying to outrun police and ran through a red going straight through one car and into the one Clarke and Lexa were in. Lexa appears to be fine, physically at least, but Clarke took the brunt of the hit. She’s got a broken tibia and her spleen has ruptured. Squid is in distress but so far Sprout and Kit are okay but the scans showed Clarke is contracting and Clarke’s been unconscious since they brought her in. That’s all we know right now,” Amelia explained.</p>
<p>“Okay. Judging by who all is here I don’t need to ask if everyone else is ready to go but first we need to get all three babies out. Where’s Lexa?”</p>
<p>“I’m here,” Lexa said quietly as Alison led her into the scrub room.</p>
<p>“Lexa, Alison will show you how to scrub then she’ll bring you into the OR so you can be with Clarke while I deliver the babies, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay…is…is Clarke awake or is…is sh…she going to miss this?”</p>
<p>“She’s still unconscious but we can give her the normal anesthetic we would for a c-section so if she wakes up she can still be part of their birth but I can’t promise she’ll wake up for their birth but you will be there. They’re going to be scared being brought into the world today but you’ll be there to remind them they are safe,” Addison explained.</p>
<p>“Okay. Can I…can I stay with the babies after they’re born? I know Clarke wo…would want me to stay with them and I don’t want them to be alone but I…I don’t want her to be alone either.”</p>
<p>“You can go with the babies to the NICU, Lexa. If Clarke wakes up for their delivery we will give the two of you a moment together but after that you and the babies will need to get to the NICU so we can work on repairing Clarke’s leg and her spleen which has ruptured. As soon as she is in recovery, Amelia or I will come find you to update you.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Just, please save Clarke too,” Lexa said as she choked back tears.</p>
<p>“We’re going to do everything we can, now scrub and meet us in the OR,” Addison said before she and the rest of the surgeons, including Amelia, Amelia’s husband Dr. Owen Hunt, Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Callie Torres, multiple residents and three total NICU teams made their way into the OR to prepare to begin the c-section before moving on to repairing Clarke’s injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Lexa was led into the OR and told to sit on a stool next to Clarke’s head. As soon as she was seated, Lexa grasped Clarke’s left hand with both of hers and leaned in to place a kiss to her wife’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Hey, baby, I’m here. Please wake up baby. I don’t want to welcome our babies into this world without you being awake to welcome them with me. Please, Clarke, please wake up and please don’t leave me. I love you and I can’t do anything of this without you,” Lexa said, imploring Clarke to wake up.</p>
<p>“Alright, Lexa, we’re going to begin. You’ll be meeting your little ones in no time,” Addison said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she would during a typical c-section even though she too was worried about the blonde and her brunette wife who looked absolutely broken.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lexa said, never taking her eyes from Clarke.</p>
<p>As Addison began the c-section, Lexa couldn’t stop looking at Clarke and begging her to wake up. Lexa was so focused on Clarke that she was taken completely by surprise when she heard strong cries coming from just beyond the sheet they had set up so the surgical field wasn’t visible.</p>
<p>“Lexa, congratulations Squid is officially Mr. Squid. You have another son,” Addison happily said.</p>
<p>“A son? We…we have another son,” Lexa asked in disbelief as she strained her neck to catch a glimpse of her son.</p>
<p>“L..Lexa,” Clarke croaked out making Lexa immediately snap her head back to look at her wife who was finally awake.</p>
<p>“Clarke! Oh God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake for this. We have a son, Clarke! Squid is a boy,” Lexa happily said before gently kissing her wife’s lips.</p>
<p>“Lexa, would you like to cut the cord,” Addison asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lexa said as she stood and cut Squid’s umbilical cord.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you and Lexa were in an accident and Squid was in distress and your uterus began contracting so we had to bring you in for an emergency c-section. You have some other relatively minor injuries that we’ll take care of once we’ve safely brought Sprout and Kit into the world, okay?”</p>
<p>“O…Okay. Lex, stay with them? After they’re all born?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I won’t leave them and as soon as they fix you up I’ll come right back to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m glad you’re here. I’m scared, Lex, this isn’t how this is supposed to happen,” Clarke said the fear clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“I know baby but Addison and Amelia and all these amazing doctors are going to make sure that you and all our babies are okay. I love you Clarke, and we are all going to be just fine,” Lexa firmly said before kissing Clarke once more.</p>
<p>“I believe it when you say it. We really have another son,” Clarke asked in wonder.</p>
<p>“You really do, Mommy and Mama, I’d like to formally introduce you to Mr. Squid,” Amelia said as she brought Squid over and laid him down on Clarke’s chest.</p>
<p>“He’s perfect, Clarke, thank you, thank you for giving me another son. I love you, and I love you Squid, I’m so happy to finally meet you little man,” Lexa said before lightly kissing her son’s head and then kissing Clarke’s forehead.</p>
<p>“He is perfect. He had my hair too,” Clarke said emotionally.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry guys but I need to give him to the NICU team now but Lexa, you will be going to the NICU with him and Clarke, we’ll reunite you as soon as we get you fixed up,” Amelia said.</p>
<p>“Mama loves you Squid. Don’t be scared, the doctors are just making sure you’re okay and Mommy will be going to the NICU with you so you and your siblings won’t be alone,” Clarke said before moving her neck enough to kiss the crown of her son’s head.</p>
<p>“Mommy loves you baby boy. As soon as your siblings are born, I’ll be right by you again and I won’t leave you,” Lexa said before she kissed his head once more before Amelia took him over to the first NICU team.</p>
<p>Amelia had no more than stepped away with Squid when the sounds of another baby’s cries filled the room.</p>
<p>“Congratulations ladies, Kit is officially Miss. Kit. You have another daughter,” Addison said before presenting the baby to Lexa to cut the cord.</p>
<p>“We have another little girl, Clarke,” Lexa said, the amazement of the moment clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“Another little girl, God, we have another daughter, Lex,” Clarke said thrilled to know she had another daughter.</p>
<p>“Alright mommies, I’d like to formally introduce you to little Miss. Kit,” Amelia said as she placed Kit on Clarke’s chest.</p>
<p>“She’s so beautiful, Lex.”</p>
<p>“She really is and she has your blonde hair! Finally, a little girl with your gorgeous hair,” Lexa said with a slight chuckle. “Mommy loves you so much Kit,” she continued before placing a kiss to her daughter’s head.</p>
<p>“Mama loves you too baby girl. Don’t be scared when the doctors take you away in a minute though because Mommy won’t leave you or your siblings. We love you much,” Clarke emotionally said before kissing her daughter’s head and allowing Amelia to take her to the second NICU team.</p>
<p>Moments later the cries of their final child, Sprout, were heard.</p>
<p>“And Sprout is here, ladies. But, Sprout is officially Miss. Sprout. Congratulations you have another little girl,” Addison happily announced before presenting Sprout for Lexa to cut the umbilical cord.</p>
<p>“Another girl, Lex. We have another daughter. Oh God, we have three daughters and two sons now, the poor boys are so outnumbered,” Clarke said realizing that counting herself and Lexa they had four girls and only two boys in their immediate family.</p>
<p>“Another girl, who will be as perfect as her mama and sisters, I just know it,” Lexa said just as Amelia brought Sprout over and set her on Clarke’s chest.</p>
<p>“She’s perfect, Clarke. They’re all perfect,” Lexa gushed as she looked at their newest daughter. “I’m your mommy and I love you so much Sprout and you have my hair! I’m so happy to finally meet you baby girl,” Lexa said before placing a kiss to Sprout’s head.</p>
<p>“My sweet girl, you look so much like your mommy. I’m your Mama and I’m so happy to meet you. I love you more than you know baby girl,” Clarke cooed before placing a kiss to Sprout’s head just as Amelia came to take Sprout to the final NICU team.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I know you want to stay with Clarke too but you need to say temporary goodbyes now so we can repair her other injuries and you can go to the NICU with your daughters and son,” Addison said.</p>
<p>“Okay. I won’t leave their side Clarke, I promise. I love you so much baby and as soon as you wake up I’ll be there. You’re the strongest person I know Clarke, remember that and fight now and come back to me and all five of our children,” Lexa said before sweetly kissing Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>“Okay. I promise. I’ll keep fighting and I’ll come back to all of you. I love you Lexa,” Clarke trailed off as the general anesthesia they put in her IV took effect and Lexa was then led from the OR with another round of “congratulations” from all the surgeons and nurses as she followed her daughters and son to the NICU.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa and the triplets had just left the OR when Abby and Nyko, ran into the gallery overlooking the OR. The rest of their family had wanted to come to the gallery but only hospital staff and doctors with privileges at the hospital could access the galleries. As soon as they stepped foot in the gallery, Abby and Nyko noticed that Addison was already finishing her portion of the procedure. Without thinking, Abby hit the intercom button so she could talk to Addison.</p>
<p>“Addison, what happened? Are the babies okay and where is Lexa,” Abby asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“Abby, Nyko,” Addison said as she briefly looked at the pair before returning to her work as Drs. Grey and Torres prepared to begin repairing Clarke’s ruptured spleen and broken tibia respectively and Drs. Hunt and Shepard prepared to assist because they were not going to let anyone other than the hospital’s best operate on the Chief of Staff’s daughter. “We had to do an emergency c-section. Sprout, Kit and Squid are all okay. I had given Clarke the steroids to mature the triplets’ lungs this morning and the steroids are doing their job. Clarke did wake up for the birth and Lexa was with her the entire time. Lexa left a few minutes ago to go to the NICU with the babies. Now, we need to work on repairing Clarke’s broken tibia and ruptured spleen.”</p>
<p>“The babies are okay,” Abby asked wanting to be sure.</p>
<p>“Abby, all three are fine. I handed them each to Clarke and Lexa myself and they’re all amazing,” Amelia said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m done. Mer, Callie, you’re up,” Addison said just as a resident from the OR with the other pregnant crash victim ran into the room.</p>
<p>“Dr. Montgomery, the other pregnant woman from the crash is coding. We need to deliver her baby now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there. Abby, Nyko, I need to attend to another crash victim. Clarke is in great hands with this team and I will check on her myself as soon as she’s in recover,” Addison said before running to the other OR to complete another emergency c-section.</p>
<p>“Abby, Nyko, will all due respect you should return to the waiting room; you are both here as family not doctors right now,” Dr. Meredith Grey said before creating another incision to begin working on repairing Clarke’s ruptured spleen.</p>
<p>“Meredith, we appreciate the concern but that’s our daughter on your table and we are not going anywhere. I already lost my husband and I will not lose my daughter too.”</p>
<p>“We will turn off the intercom though so you, Callie, Owen and Amelia can focus on fixing Clarke up,” Nyko said to compromise.</p>
<p>Nyko had no more than turned off the intercom when Meredith and Owen started calling for more lap pads as they couldn’t get a bleed under control. No matter how quickly Meredith and Owen worked they couldn’t get the bleeding to stop. Meredith finally found the source of the bleed a couple minutes later and fixed it but by then, Clarke’s stats were decreasing.</p>
<p>“She’s crashing! We need a crash cart now,” Owen bellowed.</p>
<p>Just as the paddles were being charged, Clarke’s heart rate continued to decrease until the only sound heard in the OR was a single, long monotone beep.</p>
<p>“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.”</p>
<p>As soon as they heard the beep, Abby and Nyko screamed.</p>
<p>“CLARKE!!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't drag the angst out for too long but this isn't something that can be fully resolved in one or two chapters. I promise we'll be through this angst before you know it though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Chapter 156</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clarke's fate and the babies' final fates are finally revealed. There is a small reverse time jump in this chapter and the part of the chapter taking place during the reverse time jump is separated from the present by two lines separating the beginning and ending of the reverse time jump section from the present. Hopefully, it's clear to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for sticking with me through the angst of the past two chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lexa?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“How did this happen? We had a son and two daughters and now…now we have…,” an emotional Clarke began to say as she laid her head on her wife’s shoulder as she was sitting on the bed with her.</p><p>“I know, babe, I know but everything is going to be okay,” Lexa said emotionally as she pulled Clarke impossibly closer and placed a kiss to her head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One Day Earlier</strong>
</p><p>Lexa was worried about Clarke as she walked to the NICU with her children and their doctors but she also couldn’t help smiling widely at the fact that she now had a new son and two daughters. It may not have been the delivery they dreamed of but being able to be there and hold Clarke’s hand, hear her children’s first cries, cut their umbilical cords and be there to kiss them and touch them immediately after they were born was the best thing ever and Lexa would always be grateful that she was able to experience it all this time.</p><p>Lexa was so caught up thinking about everything that had transpired over the last couple of hours that she didn’t realize they had already reached the NICU on the fifth floor.</p><p>“Lexa, we need to do standard newborn exams on your son and daughters but we will not take them out of your sight. Right now you guys are going to be the only ones in the NICU too so you’ll have even more privacy. If you’d like you can sit in one of these reclining chairs or you can stand off to the side and watch. But first, we do need to put this on your wrist. It identifies you as Sprout, Kit and Squid’s mommy and the ID numbers each correspond to one of the triplets and Clarke will have an identical bracelet just with her name on it, okay,” Dr. Arizona Robbins said as she put the bracelet on Lexa’s left wrist.</p><p>“Okay. I know they won’t be out of my sight if I sit but I want to be as close as I can to them, especially with…with…”</p><p>“Clarke is going to be fine. I know you only know Addison and Amelia but Owen and Meredith are phenomenal surgeons. Owen is our Chief of Surgery and Meredith is our Chief of General Surgery so they really are at the top of their fields and Callie is my wife and our Chief or Orthopedic Surgery. Amelia made sure only our top surgeons are working on Clarke so try not to worry even though I know that will be impossible.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize when she said only your top people she meant she had called for the actual top people in the hospital. That does make me feel a bit better but I won’t really be okay until I see Clarke and know she’s okay.”</p><p>“I understand that,” Arizona said as she began examining the babies. “I don’t normally disclose this but when Callie was pregnant with our daughter we in an accident when she was barely twenty-four weeks. Our daughter and Callie both survived and I was barely hurt but I wasn’t okay until I knew they’d both be okay so I truly understand what you’re feeling right now but I promise you our best people are doing everything they can for your wife and I’m doing everything I can to make sure your little ones stay healthy.”</p><p>“Thank you for sharing that with me. It helps to know someone else actually gets what I’m feeling. Please don’t be offended but what exactly is your role with the NICU?”</p><p>“I’m the Chief of Pediatric Surgery so the NICU is under supervision. I promise I am the best doctor to look after your little ones.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. Um how are they? I know Addison said they were likely to arrive within the next two weeks but we didn’t plan for them to come this way and I just…I just need them to be okay.”</p><p>“Well, the good news is that all three of your babies are perfectly healthy. We’ll keep them in our large incubator that’s designed for multiples so the babies can stay close like they were in the womb. The steroids Addison gave really made the difference; without those they’d need assistance breathing right now. Did you and Clarke pick out names already or should we keep their bracelets and name cards with Sprout, Kit and Squid on them?”</p><p>“We settled on names just before…just before the truck hi…hit us but I don’t want to reveal them until Clarke’s awake.”</p><p>“That’s understandable. For now, we’ll leave Sprout, Kit and Squid on their bracelets and name cards but once Clarke’s awake and you’re ready to reveal their names let me know and we can change them and get the birth certificates and everything else filled out.”</p><p>“Okay. When can I hold them?”</p><p>“Well, their newborn exams check out so if you want to take a seat in one of the chairs and recline it back slightly, we can lay all three down on your chest at once so their heads are supported and then you’ll wrap your arms around them, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Lexa said as she did as told, and moved to one of the chairs and reclined it slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Within a few minutes, Arizona had moved the babies’ incubator closer to the chair so she could more easily transfer the babies to Lexa’s chest.</p><p>“Did you want to do skin-to-skin with Sprout, Kit and Squid?”</p><p>“Yes. Clarke and I know how important skin-to-skin contact is and I want to have that bond with them.”</p><p>“Okay, just take off your shirt, you can leave your bra on though, and if you’d like a blanket or something to cover you just let me know,” Arizona said as Lexa stripped her shirt off quickly.</p><p>“No, no need; I just want to hold them,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“Okay, well, Mommy here is Sprout, and here is Kit and finally here is Squid,” Arizona said as she placed each of the babies on Lexa’s chest. “I’ll give you some privacy but if you need anything just press the call button,” Arizona said before she and her staff left the room.</p><p>“Hi little ones. It’s Mommy. God, this is the first time we’re getting to have one of talks with you three actually being here and me being able to hold you. I love you all so much and I’m so sorry you had to be born the way you were but I promise Mama and I will always keep you safe and love you. I know Mama’s not here right now but as soon as the doctors finish fixing her up we will all be together again and then you can meet your big brother and sister and your grandparents and all your aunts and uncles. No matter how bad some parts of today have been, July 26th will always be one of my favorite days because it’s the day you three were born. I love you so much and I always will,” Lexa emotionally said to her children as happy tears for their safe delivery and sad tears over Clarke not being there to share the moment with them fell but despite the part of her that was sad, she couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the perfect little faces of her youngest children, a moment that, unbeknownst to her, Arizona had managed to capture a picture of so Lexa could always remember the moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Lexa began to bond with her children, the surgeons in OR Two were trying to save Clarke’s life.</p><p>“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.”</p><p>“We’re losing her; I need those paddles charged to two hundred now,” Meredith yelled.</p><p>“Paddles charged to two hundred,” a nurse said as she handed them to Meredith.</p><p>“Clear,” Meredith shouted before shocking Clarke in an attempt to get her heart started again.</p><p>“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.”</p><p>“Charge to two sixty,” Meredith said before the paddles charged again. “Clear,” she shouted as she shocked Clarke again. “Come on Clarke, don’t give up on us now; you got three beautiful babies waiting to see you.”</p><p>“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.”</p><p>“We’ve got a heartbeat! We’ve got a heartbeat,” Meredith said.</p><p>“Okay people, let’s get in and out as quickly as possible. Don’t cut any corners but we don’t want to leave Clarke on this table any longer than we have too,” Owen instructed his surgeons who immediately got back to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, they got her back. Nyko, they got our girl back,” Abby said as she began sobbing and collapsed in the man’s arms.</p><p>“They got her back and now they’re going to finish fixing her; it’s all going to be okay,” Nyko assured as he moved them to two of the seats in the gallery.</p><p>“I haven’t been this scared since Jake and I…I don’t know what I’d do if I lose Clarke too.”</p><p>“Don’t think like that because you are not losing her today. Clarke is going to be fine and before we know it she will be with Lexa and their children. Do you want to stay here or do you want to join everyone in the waiting room?”</p><p>“I want to stay here. If we go to the waiting room, they’ll be able to tell something happened and they will all worry. Plus, we don’t really have any answers about Lexa and the babies other than that they’re okay. Let’s rejoin everyone once we know Clarke’s made it out of surgery.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s what we’ll do then,” Nyko said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Indra, Madison, Felix, Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia, Alex, Nate, Echo, Murphy, Emori along with Aden, Madi, Onari, Ash and Emma were in the waiting room scared and worried as they awaited news about Clarke, Lexa and the babies. Ontari, being the oldest child who understood what was going on the best took it upon herself to keep Aden, Madi, Ash and Emma distracted. Thankfully there was a play area in the waiting room so she was playing with blocks with the other kids and trying not to look scared even though she was. For Ontari, she was scared she was going to lose part of her family again just like she lost her parents and she didn’t want Aden and Madi to know that pain so she was determined to keep them distracted until the grown-ups told them what was going on. The adults meanwhile were all worried sick. Indra, Madison, Raven, Anya, Luna, Octavia and Lincoln had not stopped crying since they heard Clarke had been rushed to emergency surgery and their friends weren’t doing much better. They had been in the waiting room for just under an hour when Vlatko and the USWNT all came running into the waiting room. They all hugged the family members and were quickly filled in before they all took seats in the waiting room determined not to leave until they knew their coach and teammate and her wife and children were okay. Eventually, Madi approached Ashlyn and Ali and asked if Sloane could play with them too and the women couldn’t deny the little girl who looked so sad and scared so they, along with Hope, Sam and Alex, who took Hope in her carrier as well, ultimately went to join the children.</p><p>An hour after Vlatko and the team arrived, Olivia, and her former partner Elliot Stabler, walked into the waiting room and asked to speak to Indra as she was Lexa’s mother and Clarke’s mother-in-law. Indra naturally told Olivia that she could speak in front of everyone but asked that she speak low enough that the children didn’t overhear and Olivia and Elliot quickly agreed.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Detective Elliot Stabler, he was my partner before I made Captain but he still works in my unit. Before we dive into everything, Indra, first, let me tell you how sorry I am that you all are going through this. We were notified that Clarke had to be rushed to emergency surgery and it’s our understanding Lexa was with her and Abby and Nyko are in the gallery observing. We wanted to speak to all of you, especially Lexa and Clarke, but given the circumstances we felt that you deserved to know why this crash happened and you deserved to know that we have the driver in custody.”</p><p>“I…we all appreciate you coming to speak to us but Olivia, you’re a Special Victim’s Captain so how are you involved in this?”</p><p>“When I left the shower, I received a call that a prisoner escaped from Polis Correctional Facility. The information told us that the prisoner had been talking about your family quite a bit and making it clear that he had every intention of getting his revenge because he believed it was your family’s fault he was in jail. It appears that he had befriended a civilian employee who delivered books to inmates and he got her to sneak in the tools necessary to pick the lock of his cell. Once the lock was picked, he changed into a guard’s uniform that the same civilian employee had managed to steal for him. Once he had that uniform on he was able to walk out without being stopped,” Olivia explained.</p><p>“Olivia, who was the inmate,” Octavia suddenly asked, fearing her suspicions were correct.</p><p>“It was your brother, Bellamy, Octavia.”</p><p>The second Bellamy’s name was mentioned there was a collective gasp from the group as the couldn’t believe what they just heard.</p><p>“Bellamy, crashed into the car Lexa and Clarke were in? But how did he know they were in the car,” Raven asked.</p><p>“He didn’t. The civilian employee who helped him, a Gina Martin, is also in custody but she gave Bellamy the keys to her car but when she attempted to get in the vehicle too he locked the doors and sped off. She reported his escape and tried to make it seem like she was forced but the security footage showed she wasn’t. She was able to tell us that Bellamy was planning to go to Lexa and Clarke’s home because he knew his sister was staying there. As soon as Polis PD was alerted we sent units along every possible route between the correctional facility and the estate and our first set of units was able to locate him quickly and we were in the process of gaining on him when he ran the red light and crashed into the two vehicles. Because of his prior threats against your family, including his threat to kidnap Hope, I was able to get the case assigned to my unit. I thought you all might appreciate a familiar face heading up the investigation,” Olivia explained.</p><p>“We do appreciate it, thank you,” Indra said as she tried to process everything she had just been told.</p><p>“You said you have Bellamy in custody but what will happen to him now and how can you ensure he will not escape again,” Felix asked after a moment.</p><p>“Polis Correctional Facility is minimum security. Bellamy has already been moved to Sky Ring, a maximum security facility about forty minutes outside of Polis by boat on a secluded island. There is no way for Bellamy to escape Sky Ring unless we allow him to leave and because of his actions today it is very likely he will be spending the rest of his life in the Sky Ring. I don’t know how much you know about the crash but there was a husband and wife in the first vehicle and the husband was killed on impact. His wife, who was also in her third trimester, is in critical condition and she’s in emergency surgery to attempt to save her and her child. The driver of Clarke and Lexa’s card was also killed on impact in addition to the injuries sustained by Clarke and Lexa. So, as of right now Bellamy is being charged with two counts of Vehicular Homicide and seven counts of Attempted Vehicular Homicide in addition to nine counts of Reckless Endangerment, Escaping from Custody and Reckless Driving but we anticipate further charges to be filed once we complete our investigation,” Elliot told the group.</p><p>“Why seven counts of Attempted Vehicular Homicide,” Luna asked confused because she didn’t hear of anyone other than Lexa, Clarke and the woman from the first car.</p><p>“In Polis, a fetus is deemed a person for purposes of criminal and civil statutes if they are twenty-four or more weeks gestation because a fetus is viable at twenty-four weeks. Since the woman from the first car was in her third trimester as was Clarke all four babies are considered people and therefore Bellamy is charged for almost ending their lives as well,” Elliot said.</p><p>“That’s good because that fucking bastard deserves to rot in jail for almost killing four innocent children not to mention killing two people and almost killing Clarke, Lexa and that other woman and if Cl…Clarke doesn’t make it I swear to God, I want him to get the death penalty,” Octavia growled beyond furious at her brother’s actions.</p><p>“Octavia, I know this has got to be an extremely tough situation but I swear to you that we will make sure Bellamy faces the consequences of his actions. In Polis the Vehicular Homicide charges carry a minimum sentence of life in prison without the possibility of parole and the entire crash was captured on camera so I am extremely confident he will be convicted,” Olivia assured the younger brunette.</p><p>“Okay, thank you for running point on this Olivia. It means a lot knowing we can all trust the person handing this,” Octavia said.</p><p>“Of course. I have the rest of our team still at the crash scene but would it be okay if Elliot and I sit with you all until we get any updates on everyone,” Olivia asked gently.</p><p>“Of course. You and Elliot are more than welcome to join us but by the looks of the girls, I think they’re hoping you will go join them in the play area,” Indra said.</p><p>“I think I’ll do that then,” Olivia said as she walked towards the children while Elliot sat in an open seat.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour passed when they finally saw Abby and Nyko walking towards them, tears welling in their eyes and tear tracks clear on their faces.</p><p>“Guys, Pops and Abby are coming toward us,” Lincoln said nervously as he jumped to his feet and approached his father and Abby with everyone else following suit.</p><p>“How are they? Are Clarke and the babies okay? And what about Lexa,” Indra rushed to ask the second she reached them.</p><p>“The doctors will be out shortly, they just need to speak with Lexa first,” Nyko began, “but what we can tell you is that we’ve been told Sprout, Kit and Squid were born via emergency c-section. Clarke woke up long enough for the delivery before they had to put her under to repair her injuries. There was a complication during surgery but Clarke pulled through and they’re moving her to recovery now and then in an hour she’ll be moved to the VIP suite on the maternity floor so she can be close to the NICU. Lexa has been in the NICU with the babies since they were born but that’s all we know.”</p><p>“Oh thank God,” Indra said before launching herself at Nyko and crying into his chest as she finally fully let her emotions take over.</p><p>“The babies are alive? They’re all going to be okay,” Raven asked just to be sure.</p><p>“Yes, sweetie your sister and the babies are going to be okay,” Abby assured her daughter before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.</p><p>“What about Lexa though,” Anya asked.</p><p>“All we know is she had minor injuries but they were going to check her out to be sure after they got the babies settled,” Nyko told his daughter.</p><p>“Should we tell the kids or wait until we hear from Lexa,” Luna asked.</p><p>“I think we should wait for Lexa because they’re going to want to know if they have brothers, sisters or both and they’re going to need their mommy more than any of us when they hear the new,” Abby said before noticing Olivia and a man she had never met were present. “Olivia? Did you come to make sure Clarke and Lexa and the babies were okay?”</p><p>“Yes and no. Abby, Nyko this is Detective Elliot Stabler, he was my partner before I made Captain. I was able to get my unit assigned to the case and we came to see how everyone was and fill you all in on what we know so far.”</p><p>“And what do you know,” Nyko asked.</p><p>“The driver, along with an accomplice who made this whole situation possible, has been taken into custody and charged with several felony counts,” Olivia began before being cut off by Abby.</p><p>“Who was the driver that nearly killed my daughter, daughter-in-law and grandchildren?”</p><p>“It was Bellamy Blake. With the help of his accomplice he was able to escape from Polis Correctional Facility before getting into the vehicle and driving and ultimately causing the crash,” Olivia said.</p><p>“Explain everything, now,” Abby seethed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the NICU, Lexa had been doing skin to skin contact with her children for about two hours when Addison came in wheeling an incubator with another newborn in it. Lexa immediately noticed that this child didn’t have anyone other than Addison and a nurse with them.</p><p>“Hi, Lexa,” Addison said after the new baby was situated in the NICU.</p><p>“Hey Addison.”</p><p>“It looks like Sprout, Kit and Squid are quite content to be in your arms,” Addison said with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess all those daily chats helped us establish an early bond,” Lexa said with a smile.</p><p>“It definitely did. How are you holding up though and has anyone taken a look at you yet?”</p><p>“I’m okay, well as okay as can be expected. And yes, Arizona took a look at me while the nurse handled changing Sprout, Kit and Squid’s diapers. I’m okay, just this cut on my forehead that Arizona stitched up. How’s Clarke?”</p><p>“I checked in before heading up here with that little guy over there and they had everything repaired except her tibia but Dr. Torres was working on it. They’ll come here to update you as soon as they’re finished and Clarke is on her way to recovery.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. Um, Addison, that baby, the little boy you just brought in, I couldn’t help but notice that no parents were with him…”</p><p>“Ah, there was a husband and wife in the first car that got hit and the husband died on impact but his wife managed to hang on just long enough for me to deliver their child safely,” Addison said sadly.</p><p>“Both his parents didn’t survive the crash?”</p><p>“No, neither survived and unfortunately they both had no family so social services will be coming by tomorrow so they can start the process on their end to see if they can find someone to adopt him so he doesn’t just go into the system.”</p><p>“Was his mother able to see him or touch him before she…”</p><p>“No she wasn’t. He’s been very agitated since his birth and it’s likely because he hasn’t been held yet.”</p><p>Lexa nodded her head and sat in thought for a few moments before looking at Addison with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“Would it be possible for me to hold him while I hold Sprout, Kit and Squid? I know it may sound weird since I’m a stranger to that baby but maybe being held while also being right next to other babies would help him.”</p><p>“You know, in the past we have had staff members hold newborns and even do skin to skin with them in similar situations so if you’re willing to try I’m willing to allow it. His breathing has been a little labored too but studies have shown skin to skin can often help improve breathing immediately.”</p><p>“Okay, I’d like to try then. Today’s already been so traumatizing for everyone and he’s brand new to the world and should be held and comforted right now.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more. Let me move him closer and then I’ll help you reposition the triplets so you can hold all four safely.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Lexa was cradling Sprout and Kit on her left side and Squid and the little boy she had decided to call Monkey, so he didn’t feel left out for not having a nickname, on her right side. Once the babies were all situated Addison stayed in the room for a while, happy to see that Monkey’s stats improved greatly as soon as he was placed on Lexa’s chest and she couldn’t help but notice that Lexa was being as affectionate towards that child as if he was one her own. She also couldn’t help but notice how Monkey pressed himself close to Squid while one little hand reached for Kit and Sprout. Addison stayed in the room only for a few more minutes but thought it was a beautiful sight, especially after everything horrible that had happened earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa had been sitting with all four babies, for about an hour when her wife’s medical team came into the NICU. She was surprised to see every surgeon who worked on her wife and seeing Amelia, Owen, Meredith and Callie scared her but when Amelia smiled at her she breathed a little easier.</p><p>“How’s Clarke,” Lexa softly asked, not wanting to disturb the four sleeping babies in her arms.</p><p>“She’s in recovery but will be moved to our VIP suite on this floor in a little bit. I’ll let my colleagues who ran point during surgery explain everything that happened. First, Lexa, this is Dr. Meredith Grey professionally but outside of the hospital she’s Meredith Shepherd, my sister-in-law. She is our Chief of General Surgery and ran point on fixing Clarke’s ruptured spleen and I’ve mentioned him to you before but you’ve never met but this is my husband Dr. Owen Hunt and he’s our Chief of Surgery and he assisted Meredith,” Amelia explained as Lexa nodded her head in understanding.</p><p>“Hi Lexa, please just call me Meredith. I ultimately removed Clarke’s spleen but due to the impact from the crash there was also some internal bleeding. One particular bleed was bad and Dr. Hunt and I had a hard time getting it under control and finding the source of the bleed. Unfortunately, Clarke’s stats dropped while we worked to find and stop the bleed. I was able to find the source of the bleed and repair it but Clarke’s stats had dropped so low her heart stopped. We were able to resuscitate her and her stats never went below the normal range again. We’ll monitor her closely while she’s here but she should make a fully recovery,” Meredith said.</p><p>“Her heart stopped,” Lexa asked terrified with that knowledge.</p><p>“It did but Meredith was able to bring her back. Your wife is a fighter ma’am and it was quite clear she was determined not to go anywhere,” Owen said.</p><p>“And it won’t stop again because of all of this?”</p><p>“We can never say a heart won’t stop beating again but hers only stopped because of the trauma and that’s been repaired so we are very confident that her heart will not stop again,” Meredith said.</p><p>“Okay. What about her leg?”</p><p>“Lexa, I’m Dr. Callie Torres, but you can call me Callie. I’m our Chief of Ortho…”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, you’re Arizona’s wife. She told me about you and what you guys went through when your daughter was born. This may sound strange but I’m glad she told me because it made me feel more optimistic about our situation,” Lexa sheepishly admitted.</p><p>“No, no, I’m glad she told you. If our history was going to help anyone it was you and I’m glad it did help. Out little girl is turning ten this year and she didn’t suffer any deficits being born at twenty-four weeks, thankfully, so I’m sure in ten years you and Clarke will be celebrating the same. And as for Clarke, she’ll be good as new with time. Her tibia, that’s the lower leg bone, was broken in three places but with Amelia’s help we were able to use state of the art pins that are non-toxic to the body and will dissolve once the bone is fully healed so she won’t need a follow-up surgery to remove them. She does have a cast on the leg right now though; we gave her a forest green cast, Abby and your father Nyko were in the gallery and let us know Clarke would want that color because of your eyes, and the cast can come off in eight weeks. Clarke can’t walk in this cast though and she will likely need some physical therapy after the cast comes off. I will continue to keep an eye on her while she’s here but she should make a fully recovery,” Callie explained.</p><p>After taking a huge sigh of relief, Lexa smiled at the doctors and said, “thank you all so much, for everything. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost Clarke. If any of you ever need anything please let me know because I am forever indebted to you all.”</p><p>“Lexa, you don’t need to thank any of us; we’re all just happy we were able to help. On an unrelated note though, I recall handing you three babies to cut the cord for in the OR and you now have four, care to explain,” Amelia asked.</p><p>“This little guy is Monkey, well that’s what I’ve decided to call him so he doesn’t feel left out since these three have nicknames. Addison brought him a couple hours ago. He’s the baby the woman from the first car was carrying, she um didn’t make it but Addison was able to deliver this guy safely. She told me his parents had no family so social services will be coming tomorrow to see if they can get him adopted. He was agitated and having some labored breathing when he came in and Addison told me he hadn’t been able to be held by his mom before she passed so I asked if it would be okay to hold him with these three so he had some comfort after everything and Addison allowed it. He stopped having labored breathing and was no longer agitated once I had him in my arms and as you can see he’s enjoying snuggling with Squid, Kit and Sprout. He even let me give him a bottle when I fed these three for the first time half an hour ago,” Lexa said with a soft smile as she looked at the boy as well as her three children.</p><p>“It seems like you’re quite smitten with little Monkey here,” Amelia observed.</p><p>“Just a bit, yeah. I wish his parents were still here for him but I’m glad I can be here for him right now. But um, when can I see Clarke?”</p><p>“As soon as she’s in her room you can see her. For the first forty-eight hours though only you, Abby, your parents, Aden and Madi will be allowed to see her, same for the babies, it’s hospital policy in cases like this,” Owen explained.</p><p>“Okay. I’m sure our family are all here somewhere would it be possible for me to tell them how Clarke and our babies are? I just think my oldest two children, if they’re here, would handle things better if it comes from me.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Your entire family including all the kids are here as well as some others who care deeply for you and Clarke. They’re all in the surgical waiting room; I can take you there if you’d like,” Owen offered.</p><p>“Okay but um Amelia?”</p><p>“Yes, Lexa?”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave these four alone and other than Addison you’re the only one I know so would it be possible for you to stay with them until I get back?”</p><p>“Of course. Are you okay with me putting Monkey in the big incubator with Sprout, Kit and Squid? It’s big enough for all of them and it looks like he wants to be close to them,” Amelia observed.</p><p>“Yes, that’s fine.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Before the babies were place in the incubator, Callie took Lexa’s phone and took several pictures of Lexa holding the babies and then several more of them in the incubator so Lexa could show her family, especially Aden and Madi. As soon as the pictures had been taken and Lexa ensured the babies were all situated, she followed Owen to the surgical waiting room. It only took about two seconds before her own children noticed her presence.</p><p>“Mommy,” Aden and Madi screamed in unison as they ran to Lexa, who easily caught them when they launched themselves at her.</p><p>“Hi my little angels, I am so happy to see you both. I love you so much,” Lexa emotionally said as she placed multiple kisses to each of their heads.</p><p>“Mommy, are you okay? Are Mama and the babies okay? Nobody’s told us anything but we promised the babies we’d be here so we made them better and you and Mama say our hugs can heal anything so are you better now,” Aden asked worriedly.</p><p>“Please say Mama and the babies are okay, Mommy. They said there was an accident but they won’t tell us anything else and we’re not babies anymore we can handle it, I promise,” Madi implored.</p><p>“Shh Shh, everything is okay,” Lexa cooed as she moved to an empty loveseat and sat down with the twins still in her arms. “Mama and I were in an accident, yes, and we were both hurt but Mama was hurt more. Mama broke her leg and this thing called a spleen that you don’t need to have to be okay, broke but the doctors here fixed her leg and took out the broken spleen since Mama doesn’t need it anyway. Mama’s going to have a cast on her leg for a couple of months and she won’t be able to walk while the cast is on so we’re all going to have to be extra helpful once we’re home. As for Sprout, Kit and Squid, congratulations little ones you are officially a older siblings,” Lexa said loud enough that everyone in the room could hear.</p><p>“They’re here?! The babies were born,” the twins exclaimed.</p><p>“They were. Mama and I both got to meet them as soon as they were born and while the doctors were fixing up Mama I’ve been upstairs with them.”</p><p>“Are they boys or girls,” Aden asked curiously.</p><p>“Sprout and Kit are girls and Squid is a boy,” Lexa proudly said.</p><p>“We have two sisters and a brother,” Madi asked excitedly.</p><p>“You sure do! Would you like to see pictures?”</p><p>“Yes,” the twins screamed in unison.</p><p>“Okay, so this is me holding them upstairs in the NICU. From left to right we have Sprout, Kit, Monkey and Squid.”</p><p>“Who’s Monkey,” Aden and Madi asked.</p><p>“Monkey isn’t his actual name, it’s a nickname I gave him so he wasn’t left out, but he was born just after your sisters and brother. His mommy and daddy went to heaven where Grandpa Gus and Grandpa Jake are. So, since he was all alone I asked if I could hold him too so he felt safe and comforted and see, your sisters and brother even cuddled with him to help him feel better too.”</p><p>“Oh that’s really sad but I’m happy you were there for him like you’re always there for us. All the babies are so cute though and look Squid and Kit have blonde hair like me and Mama,” Aden said with a smile.</p><p>“That they do,” Lexa said with a smile of her own.</p><p>“And look Sprout and even Monkey have the same hair as us Mommy,” Madi said happily.</p><p>“That they do,” Lexa said, the smile still on her face.</p><p>“When can we meet the babies and when can we see Mommy,” Aden asked after a moment.</p><p>“For the next two days only us and your grandparents can see them but it’s getting late so you won’t be able to see them today but I promise that we will call on FaceTime you first thing in the morning after Mama has gotten some rest, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” the twins said dejectedly.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be like that, don’t you want to be well rested and dressed to impress to meet you siblings for the first time?”</p><p>As soon as Lexa said that, it was like a lightbulb went off in the twins’ heads and they eagerly began to nod their heads before eventually letting Lexa walk about the room to show everyone pictures of the babies and answer any questions they had. Everyone was thrilled to know that everyone was going to be just fine and they all agreed all four babies were adorable. It was only after Lexa had addressed her family and friends that she realized the entire USWNT and Vlatko were there too. She knew Alex had been there, but that was unsurprising given how close they had grown, but seeing the entire team there brought tears to her eyes. She instantly found herself engulfed in a group hug and thanked them all for being there before showing them the pictures as well.</p><p>Once Lexa had had the chance to speak with everyone, Olivia and Elliot finally approached her.</p><p>“Lexa, could we speak with you outside for a few minutes,” Olivia asked gently.</p><p>“Sure,” Lexa said sensing this wasn’t going to be a personal conversation.</p><p>“Lexa, this is Elliot Stabler; he was my partner before I made Captain and he’s one of the top detectives in my unit. I was able to get the investigation into the crash assigned to us because of who the driver is and the history there.”</p><p>“I appreciate that Olivia but how on earth could Special Victim’s be interested the crash?”</p><p>“Lexa, an inmate escaped from Polis Correctional Facility today with the help of a civilian worker. The inmate was serving a six month sentence and had a grudge against those he blamed for his imprisonment. At the time of the crash that inmate was attempting to evade authorities as he was driving his accomplice’s vehicle. Lexa, the driver that hit you was Bellamy Blake,” Olivia explained.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?!”</p><p>“It was Bellamy. He was headed towards your house thinking Octavia would be there and in all honestly he probably was thinking Hope would be there too. He’s back in custody and was moved to the Sky Ring…”</p><p>“That’s the maximum security prison on the island near here, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct.”</p><p>“Okay. I know we’ll need to talk more but this is a lot to process and I want to spend some more time with Aden and Madi before I can see Clarke. Is it possible to talk more fully later?”</p><p>“Of course. Once Clarke is feeling up to it we will need statements from both of you though,” Olivia said.</p><p>“Of course. Bellamy’s going to stay in prison now though, right? As in he won’t be released, right?”</p><p>“Based just on what he’s charged with now he’s facing life in prison without the possibility of parole. The entire crash was caught on video as well so there’s no denying he was the driver,” Elliot explained.</p><p>“Okay, good. I’ll call you when Clarke and I are up for giving our statements, is that okay?”</p><p>“That’s fine, Lexa. You have my number, just call when you both are ready,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Olivia and Elliot, Lexa’s head was spinning and she was furious that the man she once considered a close friend, almost like a brother, almost cost her her wife and children and took the lives of three people. Knowing she couldn’t show her emotions too much in from of Aden and Madi though, Lexa schooled her features before rejoining her family and friends in the waiting room. Everyone could sense that Lexa was reeling from the news about Bellamy so they let her be as she chose to join all the children, Ashlyn, Ali and Alex in the play area. As soon as she sat down though, Aden, Madi, Ontari, Ash and Emma were all hugging her and telling her how much they loved her and were happy she, Clarke and the babies were okay. The extended Woods family and their friends and the team watched the scene with soft smiles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After about fifteen minutes of playing with the kids, Owen reappeared to let Lexa know she could see Clarke. Lexa said her goodbyes to everyone before saying goodbye and goodnight to her oldest children and then quickly followed Owen to Clarke’s room. As soon as she reached the room, Owen left her after letting her know Clarke could wake up anytime, and she rushed to Clarke’s side and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before sitting down in the seat next to the bed and holding Clarke’s hand in both of hers.</p><p>“I’m here baby, I’m here. I love you Clarke, I love you so much. God, I’m so grateful you’re okay and please don’t be made that I’m here and not with our babies. I made sure Amelia was with them before leaving but I had to be the one to tell Aden and Madi about everything and I need to be here when you wake up,” Lexa said through her tears that were now freely flowing as the emotions from the day hit her full forced. “You did so well today though, babe. God, you were a warrior. You brought our three amazing new children into the world in less than ideal circumstances and in doing so you gave me three more perfect children. I can never thank you enough for carrying all five of our kids, Clarke. But Sprout, Kit and Squid are perfect. I swear Squid and Kit are nearly identical. They have your eyes too. I really think they’re going to look like mini yous. Sprout though, Sprout looks like me with my hair and even my eyes too! Then there’s Monkey. There was a couple in the first car that got hit and the woman was pregnant with Monkey. Monkey’s dad died on impact but his mom hung in there long enough for Addison to deliver him after she delivered Sprout, Kit and Squid. Monkey has no one, Clarke. I gave him the nickname Monkey before Addison let me hold him so he’d have some comfort. Babe, I know Monkey isn’t our biological child but I can’t describe it, the second he was placed in my arms I felt connected to him and Squid, Kit and Sprout all found a way to cuddle with him it was the cutest thing. He even has the same colored hair and eyes as me too, how cool is that? I just…I just feel a pull towards him Clarke and even as we speak he’s cuddling in a big incubator with Sprout, Kit and Squid. I wish you were awake right now to talk this through with me Clarke; I need to talk this through with you. I know we planned for three kids but the custom crib Raven made us can be split into four standard cribs and we have the love and financial resources and…”</p><p>“And y…you want us t…to a…ad…adopt h…him,” Clarke croaked out.</p><p>“Clarke! Oh my God, you’re awake! You’re awake! Baby I love you so much,” Lexa exclaimed before joining her lips with Clarke’s.</p><p>“Wa…water.”</p><p>“Water! Yes, one second I’ll get you some,” Lexa rushed out before quickly getting a cup of water with a straw for Clarke and then helping her sip from it. “Is that better?”</p><p>“Yes, much better. So, you want to adopt Monkey, right?”</p><p>“I do. Social services is coming in the morning to get the ball rolling to try and get him adopted but I’d like to tell them we want to adopt him. I can only describe what I feel for him as the love of a mother. I felt the same connection with him that I felt with Sprout, Kit and Squid.”</p><p>“And Sprout, Kit and Squid really are okay?”</p><p>“They’re perfect. I have pictures,” Lexa said as she took out her phone and began showing Clarke the photos. “We’ve got Sprout here, then Kit, then that’s Monkey and then finally Squid,” Lexa said proudly.</p><p>“Oh my God, they’re all perfect, all four of them,” Clarke said as happy tears streamed down her face. “When can I see them, all of them?”</p><p>“I’ll have to ask. I’ll go ask the nurse,” Lexa said as she made to get up just as the door to Clarke’s room opened.</p><p>“I happened to be coming to check on you guys when I couldn’t help but hear Lexa’s excited voice saying you were awake so I thought you might want to properly meet your children,” Addison said as she wheeled the large incubator into the room. “I’m not sure how much Lexa’s been able to tell you but there’s a fourth little one who refused to be separated from Sprout, Kit and Squid so I hope you don’t mind that the extra little one, Lexa’s decided to call Monkey, is joining the party.”</p><p>“Lexa told me about Monkey and I wanted to meet him too. In the pictures, Lexa had all four of them on her chest, is that something I could do too,” Clarke asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, you can do that too. If you’d like to do skin to skin contact like Lexa did, just pull your gown down,” Addison said before Clarke did pull the gown down before Addison carefully placed all four babies on her chest. “If you guys need anything just press the call button. I already signed off for your three to stay here with you tonight and Abby used her title to approve allowing Monkey to stay with you too since he’s pretty adamant about staying with these three. Social services will be here at eight for Monkey though,” Addison said before taking her leave.</p><p>“Addison, wait for a minute, please,” Clarke said before looking at the children on her chest as she felt a new round of happy tears welling and turning to look at Lexa. “You’re right, the connection with Monkey is the same as the connection with Sprout, Kit and Squid. It feels like he’s ours. I can’t explain it but it’s like I just know he’s ours. Are you sure you want to do this because it took one second and one look at his green eyes and I know I want too.”</p><p>“I’m sure, he’s ours just as much as Sprout, Kit and Squid are,” Lexa said with not a single shred of doubt in her voice.</p><p>“Addison, would it be possible for social services to instead bring the necessary paperwork for Lexa and I to adopt Monkey,” Clarke asked.</p><p>“Y…yes that would be possible. There are no known biological relatives so it would be an easy adoption. I’ll place the call and let them know so they can bring everything in the morning. Your surgical team will be by in a bit to go over everything with you. Try to enjoy the night with your little ones once they gone and get some rest. Lexa, we can have another bed brought in for you or you can share with Clarke, the perk of the VIP room is the queen sized bed after all. I’ll see you both tomorrow and congratulations again,” Addison said before finally leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>After the surgical team had gone over everything, Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of their night fawning over their little ones before falling asleep for a little bit at least until they officially started their new normal of waking multiple times during the night to feed their children.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>The next morning, Lexa and Clarke had a short FaceTime conversation with Aden and Madi who were so excited to meet their siblings, they only said hi before ending the call. Not long after the call, social services arrived promptly at 8 a.m. with all the necessary paperwork for Lexa and Clarke to adopt Monkey. Due to the circumstances, and the public knowledge of who Lexa and Clarke were, they were able to provisionally approve the adoption with a final approval date set for three months later. Once Monkey’s birth certificate was filled out, social services congratulated Lexa and Clarke and left before Addison came in to check on everyone and assist the couple with filling out the triplet’s birth certificates and other paperwork.</p><p>Once the couple was alone, Clarke holding all four babies on her chest, having recently fed them, they enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few minutes before Clarke broke it.</p><p>“Lexa?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“How did this happen? We had a son and two daughters and now…now we have…,” an emotional Clarke began to say as she laid her head on her wife’s shoulder as she was sitting on the bed with her.</p><p>“I know, babe, I know but everything is going to be okay,” Lexa said emotionally as she pulled Clarke impossibly closer and placed a kiss to her head. “We didn’t know it at the time but we were always meant to have four babies, these four babies,” she continued as she gazed at her children lovingly.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. We’ll be okay because we have each other and an amazing family to support us,” Clarke said.</p><p>“That’s right and together we can do anything and we will give all six of our children the best life possible,” Lexa said just as the door opened and Madi and Aden came running in before stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the babies on their mama’s chest.</p><p>“Monkey’s still here,” they asked in near perfect unison causing their moms to chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, he’s still here. Mama and I are adopting him so he’s your brother now too; how do you guys feel about that?”</p><p>“Best day ever,” Aden said happily.</p><p>“Awesome,” Madi said just as happily.</p><p>“Come here then and officially meet your baby brothers and sisters,” Lexa said as she motioned for the twins to join them on the bed.</p><p>As soon as Aden and Madi was settled on Lexa’s lap, Clarke and Lexa finally got to introduce their oldest children to their youngest children.</p><p>“Aden, Madi, we want to introduce you to your brother and sisters. First, formerly known as Sprout is Grace Abigail Woods but we plan to call Gracie right now. Next, formerly known as Kit is Rosalie Indra Woods but we plan to call her Rose right now,” Lexa began to explain before Clarke picked up where she left off.</p><p>“Next, formerly known as Squid is Augustus Ryder Woods but we plan to call him Gus right now. And last, but certainly not least, formerly known as Monkey is Jacob Alexander Woods but we plan to call him Jake right now. Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake, meet your big brother Aden and your big sister Madi.</p><p>“Welcome to the world Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake; we all love you so much already,” Lexa softly said as lovingly gazed and her newborns before looking at her eldest children.</p><p>As the family of eight settled into a comfortable silence, it was in that moment, as Clarke and Lexa held all six of their children in their arms and watched their eldest children “oohed” and “awed” at the babies and gushed about how much they loved their names and loved them, they knew they were all going to be just fine and that this moment was perfect, their family was perfect. And their perfect moment was candidly captured by Abby, who had brought her eldest grandchildren to see their moms and new siblings and that picture would be on Clarke and Lexa’s mantle for years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, thank you all for being patient as I wrote all nearly 10k words of this chapter. Since tomorrow is a day I update my SuperCorp story, I wanted to make sure you weren't left on a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>What do you all think about the reveal about the crash? I wanted to put Bellamy fully out of the picture because there's no redeeming of him for me and this seemed like a fitting way to wrap up his story and make him have to be stuck in this AUs version of the place Octavia was essentially imprisoned in for ten years. This is the last we will hear about Bellamy minus a quick blurb down the road addressing his sentencing. And How do you feel about Clexa adopting Monkey, who is now officially named after Jake? And what do you think about the baby names? I wanted to honor the grandparents in their names, especially since the twins already were named after family members at least in part. Why each child was named as they were will be revealed in the next update, which is on Thursday.</p><p>I cannot wait to read all your thoughts on this chapter and as always thank you so much for continuing to read this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Chapter 157</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After capturing a few candid pictures of the new family of eight, Abby quietly and discreetly left the room without being noticed the young family could enjoy some time together. Clarke and Lexa spent the rest of the morning with all six of their children, and neither one of them stopped smiling the entire time. Madi and Aden fell head over heels in love with their siblings the moment they laid eyes on them and they made sure their brothers and sisters knew it. When it came time to feed Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake, the twins weren’t phased at all by Clarke breastfeeding their four siblings but rather had question and question about how that fed the babies but they had to actual eat food. By the time the morning was over though, Aden and Madi had each held all of their siblings, with help from Lexa, who kept the twins in her lap most of the morning. Clarke couldn’t help but grow emotional watching her wife with their eldest children on her lap as they took turns holding their siblings. She was thankful then that Lexa’s phone was sitting on the bed so she could take pictures throughout the morning.</p><p>Just as Clarke, Lexa, Aden and Madi were enjoying Big Belly Burger for lunch, thanks to Arizona, who had surprised them with it explaining that when her daughter was in the NICU a friend brought her Big Belly Burger so she didn’t have to eat hospital food so she wanted to do the same for them, Addison came in to check on them.</p><p>“Hello everyone. I came to check on you and see how you all are doing but I can see that you all are doing just fine,” Addison said with a smile.</p><p>“Dr. Arizona brought us Big Belly Burger so we didn’t have to eat icky hospital food,” Aden told Addison happily.</p><p>“And she even brought us milkshakes,” Madi added.</p><p>“I see that. How are you two liking having younger siblings?”</p><p>“It’s awesome! We’ve been waiting foreveeeeeeeer to meet them and Mommy and Mama are adopting Jake so we got two brothers and two sisters, isn’t that cool,” Aden asked?</p><p>“And we got to hold Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake! They’re so little but they’re all so cute! And Rose and Gus have Mama’s hair and eyes but Gracie and Jake have Mommy’s hair and eyes, how cool is that,” Madi asked excitedly.</p><p>“Wow, that all amazing! I can tell how much you two love your baby brothers and sisters and I can tell you’re going to be the best older siblings ever,” Addison told the twins before turning to Clarke and Lexa. “And how are Mama and Mommy?”</p><p>“I’m good; I’m happy, sore, but happy,” Clarke said as she gazed at her children lovingly.</p><p>“I’m good too. I’m just so happy and grateful that they’re all okay,” Lexa said as she tool looked at her family with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes.</p><p>“Good. I will come back later to check your incision site from the c-section, Clarke, but in the meantime, are you guys up for visitors? Abby and Nyko are having a hard time holding your family members back; they’re all eager to see you all and see for themselves that you are all okay.”</p><p>“Lex, are you ready to introduce Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake to the rest of our family?”</p><p>“I am, as long as you are feeling up for it.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Alright then, I will let them know they can come in and I’ll see you guys later today,” Addison said before leaving the room to let the extended Woods family know they could visit now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Less than five minutes later, Clarke and Lexa were still sitting on the bed, but now Madi and Aden were between their moms with Lexa holding Gracie and Gus and Clarke holding Rose and Jake, when they could hear a commotion in the hallway, a commotion clearly being caused by their family. It sounded like a mixture of the noise makers being excited and fighting over who got to hold the babies first. The little family couldn’t help but chuckle as they heard the antics getting closer and closer to the room until the door finally opened causing them to burst out laughing. As soon as the door opened, they saw Raven and Anya stuck in the doorway, both trying to be the first in the room.</p><p>“Anya! Come on let me in first,” Raven whined.</p><p>“No! You got to meet Aden and Madi when they were born, I didn’t so it’s only fair I get to go first,” Anya retorted.</p><p>“But I’m your fiancée and pregnant with your child so shouldn’t you give me what I want?”</p><p>“I did I gave you Elio,” Anya said mischievously.</p><p>“Aunty Rae and Aunty Anya are being silly,” Madi giggled to her moms.</p><p>“They’re being really silly,” Aden added as he continued to giggle while Clarke and Lexa took in the scene with amused looks.</p><p>“Okay children this is enough, I have three new grandchildren to meet so move it now,” Indra was heard commanded her daughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.</p><p>Immediately, Raven and Anya stopped their fooling around, and Anya stepped back so Raven could enter followed closely by Anya then Indra, Nyko, Lincoln, Luna, Octavia with Hope in her carrier, Madison, Felix, Ontari, Ash and finally Abby who was sporting a knowing smile knowing that she knew about the fourth new grandchild while the others didn’t.</p><p>“Anya, are my eyes working right or is there one more baby in this room than there is supposed to be,” Raven asked as she took in the sight of a beaming Clarke and Lexa who were both holding two infants.</p><p>“Unless my eyes are wrong too, yours are fine,” Anya said confused.</p><p>“Lexa, Clarke? What’s going on,” Indra asked as the rest of the family, minus Abby, joined in the confusion.</p><p>“First, Ontari, Ash, I can tell you both want a better look so why don’t you come sit up here with us so you can get a better look at your new cousins, just be careful of Aunty Clarke’s leg and her stomach, okay,” Lexa said to the girls who quickly joined them on the bed, sitting directly in front of the twins and in between Lexa and Clarke. “Now, the rest of you, your eyes aren’t deceiving you, we have four babies not three.”</p><p>“But how,” Octavia asked.</p><p>“Yesterday while Clarke was still in surgery, I was in the NICU with our babies. I was doing skin to skin contact with them when Addison brought another baby in but he didn’t have anyone other their Addison and the medical team with him so I asked why that was. Addison explained to me that his parents were victims in the same crash we were in. He had no one and he wasn’t able to even be held by his biological mother before…,” Lexa started while growing emotional and trying to make sure she told the story in an age appropriate manner for all the kids in the room. “Anyway, he had never been able to be held so I asked if I could hold him because it didn’t seem fair for him to not get to experience being help right after being born. So, they showed me how to hold him along with our three and they found a way to cuddle together instantly I knew he was ours. They even let him stay in the same incubator as them because they didn’t want to be separated. I knew it in my heart when I showed you all the pictures last night that I wanted him to be our son too but I needed to talk to Clarke before I said anything about my thoughts.”</p><p>“Then she was in my room talking to me while I was still asleep from surgery but when I woke up she was telling me about our babies and this fourth little baby she was calling Monkey and she was telling me about the connection she felt so I finally managed to speak at simply told her that I knew she wanted to adopt him. Addison brought the babies in shortly after and said that Monkey was not willing to be separated from our other three but we were fine with that and I wanted to meet Monkey anyway. They let me hold him with our three just like Lexa had and I knew the what Lexa meant about knowing he was ours as soon as she held him because I felt it too. Mom had already approved Monkey staying in our room that night so the babies weren’t separated and we asked Addison to let social services know we wanted to adopt him and this morning the granted us a provisional adoption and in a few months it will be finalized,” Clarke finished explaining.</p><p>“So, while I can tell most of you are shocked let us introduced you to our newest little editions. I’m holding Grace Abigail Woods but we’re calling her Gracie and Augustus Ryder Woods but we’re calling him Gus,” Lexa said.</p><p>“And I’m holding Rosalie Indra Woods and Jacob Alexander Woods,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Y…you named them partial after their grandparents,” Indra asked completely shocked.</p><p>“We did. Aden and Madi’s middle names come from family members as does Madi’s first name and we wanted to continue that tradition. Grace is derived from Latin and often means goodness and joy and she certainly fits that bill and Abigail is obviously in honor of her YaYa who has been incredibly supportive since coming back into our lives,” Clarke explained.</p><p>“And Augustus is obviously after Dad as is his nickname Gus and Ryder means a warrior which seemed fitting being as he is our son but more important, Ryder is Pops’ middle name and we wanted to honor you too. Dad can’t be here to meet any of his grandkids but we wanted to honor him by naming one of our sons after him but while he can’t be here Grampy can be so we wanted out son to bear both your names,” Lexa explained as she grew emotional. “For Rose, Rosalie is commonly associated with being the flower of life and our children give us life so it seemed appropriate while Indra is most definitely in honor of her Grandma,” Lexa continued as she smiled at her mother who was in tears.</p><p>“And Jacob is named after Dad. Like Gus, he’s named after a grandfather he will never get to meet but who we wanted to honor. Dad wanted to do something to help the kids in the foster system; he wanted to adopt or build his own home to help those children more than the current system does and we love Jake just as much as we love our biological children because they are all simply our children but with his name we also honor Dad’s desire to help children. His middle name though, that’s to honor Lexa. Yes, there is a history with that name for her but it is part of her story and we couldn’t exactly give our son Alexandria for a middle name but that’s not the only reason we chose Alexander. Before the crash I learned that your middle name is Alexander, Felix and that that is why Lexa was named as she was. You came back to our family after everyone you loved you the most thought you were gone forever and since you came back you have been amazing with our kids and we’ve watched you be an incredible parent yourself these last few months and so we wanted to honor you too,” Clarke said with a chuckle. “She was the first one to meet our son and know that he was ours so it only seemed fitting that his middle name come from her,” Clarke finished explaining.</p><p>Their family members were either in tears or tearing up hearing the meaning behind each child’s name. They were all caught up in the emotions of the moment that they were silent for a few moments before anyone spoke again.</p><p>“Yo…you gave your son my middle name as his middle name,” Nyko asked in disbelief as a few tears escaped his eyes.</p><p>“Of course, we did! Pops, you might not be my biological father but I thought me, Linc and Ahn had all made it clear that you’re our dad too. We don’t call you ‘Pops’ just for the hell of it; we do it because you’re our dad too,” Lexa said seriously before moving to transfer Gracie to Clarke’s arms where the little girl immediately wiggled to cuddle her siblings also in her mama’s arms.</p><p>As soon as Gracie had been put in Clarke’s arms, Lexa stood with Gus still in her arms and approached Nyko. She and Clarke hadn’t discussed who should the babies first but when she saw Nyko’s reaction to Gus’ name she knew he should hold the little boy first.</p><p>“Pops, do you want to hold your grandson, your namesake,” Lexa asked hopefully and Nyko immediately nodded his head as he took a seat in the reclining chair so he could hold his grandson.</p><p>As soon as he was seated, Lexa carefully transferred her son to her father’s arms and crouched down next to the chair, while making sure everyone, especially Clarke, could still witness the moment from their positions around the room. Nyko instantly broke down as he held his grandson for the first time and took in all of his features as Gus wrapped his hand around Nyko’s pointer finger. Luna and Octavia made sure to capture the scene so they all could remember the moment too.</p><p>“Hi Gus, I’m your grampy. Oh my, look at you, you’re a handsome devil and you’re so strong already just like your other namesake, your Grandpa Gus. You look just like your mama too except your chin and jawline that’s all your mommy and Grandpa Gus. You’re perfect. Lexa, Clarke he’s perfect, absolutely perfect,” Nyko said as he looked at the women with watery eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Nyko,” Clarke said as Lexa said, “thank you, Pops.”</p><p>“Which nickname have we been calling you since we found out about you little man,” Nyko asked his grandson in an adorable baby voice.</p><p>“He’s our little Squid,” Clarke said from her place on her bed.</p><p>“Ahh that makes sense because you have long arms and legs just like how a squid’s tentacles can be long. But it’s nice to finally meet you Squid and I can’t promise that we will stop calling you Squid altogether but it’s a fine nickname just like Gus is. Grandpa Gus would be so honored that you are named after him just like I am honored that you have my middle name as yours. I love you already little man and I cannot wait to watch you grow up and do everything a grandpa does with his grandkids just like I’ve been trying to do with your big brother and big sister but what we do during our grandparent-grandkid time is a secret just between us, Mommy and Mama don’t need to know our secrets, okay? Good, I’m glad you agree buddy,” Nyko cooed to the little boy as everyone looked on fondly.</p><p>“Oh here we go, already conspiring with our son when he’s only a day old,” Lexa said with a playful roll of her eyes that caused everyone to chuckle.</p><p>After a few more minutes, and many pictures taken with every possibly combination of people with Nyko as he held Gus as possible and plenty of fawning over him by his other grandparents and aunts and uncle, Lexa moved to the bed and silently had a conversation with Clarke. Knowing what her wife wanted to do, Clarke allowed Lexa to easily take Gracie back into her arms. Once she had her little girl in her arms, Lexa approached Abby.</p><p>“Abby, she may not have your name as her first name but she does carry it as her middle name. So, would you like to hold your namesake, Gracie,” Lexa asked hopefully.</p><p>Like Nyko before here, Abby nodded her head eagerly and sat down in one of the remaining six reclining chairs (the perks of the VIP suite). Once she was seated, Lexa carefully transferred her daughter into Abby’s arms.</p><p>Abby instantly began to cry when she looked at her granddaughter’s face truly for the first time but after a moment composed herself enough to speak.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart, I’m your yaya, that means Grandma in Greek. I didn’t know your mommies were going to give you my name as your middle name but I’m so happy to share it with you. You’re such a beautiful girl; you look like a carbon copy of your mommy and sister Madi although your sister has blue eyes instead of green. It really is uncanny how much you look like them. I am going to have so much fun spoiling you and your brothers and sister,” Abby cooed lovingly.</p><p>“Mom, please don’t go overboard,” Clarke implored her mother.</p><p>“I’m their grandmother and I will spoil them if I want, just like I do Aden and Madi; it’s my right as a grandparent Clarke and I need to spoil them enough for both Jake and I so let me have this,” Abby said and who were Clarke and Lexa to object after hearing her reasoning.</p><p>“By the way, which nickname have we been calling Gracie all these months,” Abby asked.</p><p>“Gracie is Sprout,” Lexa said with a huge grin as Abby nodded with a smile.</p><p>They stayed like that, with Abby cooing over Gracie and Nyko still fawning over Gus for a few more minutes before Lexa decided it was time to let someone hold another of their newborns. Before doing so though, many pictures were once again take with every possible combination of people and since Abby’s chair was close to Nyko’s they even got some shots of the two grandparents holding two of their new grandchildren together.</p><p>When Lexa did finally move to take over another of their children from Clarke, the couple silently agreed that it would be Rose. Carefully taking Rose from Clarke’s arms, much to Jake’s displeasure at now having all his siblings away from him, Lexa walked over to her mother who instantly teared up realizing what her daughter was doing.</p><p>“Mom, she may be named Rosalie but her middle name obviously comes from you so would you like to hold your namesake?”</p><p>“Yes,” Indra choked out as she too moved to an empty reclining chair before Lexa gently transferred her daughter to her mother’s arms before crouching down next to the chair as she had with the others so her child knew her mommy was there and didn’t just leave her in the arms of someone she didn’t know.</p><p>As soon as Rose was in her arms, Indra, broke down in tear which was something she rarely did.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart, I’m your Grandma. I’m so happy to meet you finally. You’re so beautiful my sweet girl. You look almost identical to your brother, Gus, don’t you? You know, Yaya is right we are going to spoil you kids, just like we do your big brother and big sister but we’ll keep the details of our spoiling between us, your mommies don’t need to know everything,” Indra said conspiratorially.</p><p>“Oh God, not you too, Mom,” Lexa groaned.</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised, Alexandria, you are well aware of the fact that I spoil Aden and Madi more than you’re aware of so naturally it will be the same for these four.”</p><p>“Did you really have to call me Alexandria? You know I hate it,” Lexa grumbled.</p><p>“Which is why I did it,” Indra said mischievously. “Now, Rose, as you can see your mommy is silly sometimes but it’s okay because we love her anyway. Since we established Gus is Squid and Gracie is Sprout that makes Rose Kit, right?”</p><p>“It does, and Jake is Monkey,” Lexa said.</p><p>“Well, I can’t say I won’t fall back into calling them all those nicknames at times so I hope they all grow to love them,” Indra said, her eyes never leaving her granddaughter.</p><p>Like they had done with Gus and Gracie, pictures were taken for several minutes with every possible combination of people. After a few minutes though, Lexa returned to the bed and had another silent conversation with Clarke, confirming who would get to hold Jake first, other than themselves and the twins of course. With a chaste peck to Clarke’s lips, and a kiss to Jake’s head since he was displeased that his siblings had been taken away from him and his mommy was giving his mama attention but not him, Lexa gently took Jake from Clarke’s arms and approached Felix.</p><p>“Uncle Felix, he may get his first name from Clarke’s dad but his middle name does come from both of us but that means you’re still one of his namesakes. So, would you like to hold Jake?”</p><p>“More than anything,” Felix said as he took the open reclining chair next to Indra.</p><p>As soon as Jake was in Felix’s arms he grew emotional too as he looked at the little boy and began to speak softly to him. “Hi Jake. I’m Uncle Felix and I am so happy to meet you. I wasn’t able to be here when your older siblings were born or my own daughter but I’m glad I can at least be here to meet you,” Felix began as a few tears fell. “You’re so lucky you get to have Lexa and Clarke as your mommies. They’ll give you the best life possible and you don’t need to worry if they’ll love you less or love you differently because you don’t share their DNA because you will never be treated or loved any different from your brothers or sisters. You are their son and never forget that; you even have the same hair and eyes as your mommy, you know. You’re going to be a lady killer or a boy killer when you get older with those looks, Mr. Handsome but don’t worry, Grampy, Uncle Lincoln and I will teach you the ways of charming the object of your heart’s desire,” Felix said as if he was conspiring with Jake.</p><p>“Felix, our children will not date until they are least thirty so stop putting ideas in their heads,” Clarke playfully chastised.</p><p>“Like you and Lexa waited,” Raven challenged.</p><p>“You hush,” Clarke retorted. “Seriously, Felix, please let our baby stay our baby for as long as possible.”</p><p>“He’ll always be your baby but he’s also going to grow like all of your children and when that happens I’ll still be here for him,” Felix said sincerely as he gazed at Jake’s face.</p><p>Felix continued to hold Jake while pictures were taken for a few minutes, again with every combination of people possible.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lexa rejoined Clarke, Aden, Madi, Ontari and Ash on the bed as their family members all began taking turns holding the babies. By the time Indra, Nyko, Abby, Felix and Madison had gotten to hold all four babies individually, it was time for them to feed again. Their family decided to give them privacy during that time and volunteered to go get dinner for them all while they were gone.</p><p>Ultimately, everyone left the room to go get food and give the couple privacy as Clarke nursed. Clarke had just finished feeding Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake when there was a knock on the door. The couple said “come in” loud enough that the knocker knew it was okay to enter. The couple was expecting it to be their family back sooner than anticipated but it was actually Olivia and Elliot.</p><p>“Hi Clarke, hi Lexa, we hate to intrude on your bonding time but is now a good time to get your statements regarding the crash,” Olivia asked.</p><p>“Hi Olivia,” Lexa said while Clarke said, “hey Olivia, who’s this with you?”</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry Clarke, this is Elliot Stabler; he’s a detective in my unit and used to be my partner.”</p><p>“Oh well, hello then. Have you been able to find the driver of the car that crashed into us and the other vehicle,” Clarke asked causing Lexa’s eyes to flash with fear as Olivia and Elliot realized Lexa hadn’t told Clarke yet.</p><p>“We did, yes,” Olivia said.</p><p>“Can I ask who it was?”</p><p>“Um Olivia, Elliot could I have a few minutes alone with Clarke, please?”</p><p>“Of course,” Olivia said before she and Elliot quickly left the room.</p><p>“Lex, why did you ask to talk to me alone? What’s going on,” Clarke asked as Lexa too Gracie and Rose back to the incubator to rest with their brothers for a post feeding nap.</p><p>“We need to talk about the crash, Clarke. More specifically, we need to talk about who the driver was.”</p><p>“Okay,” Clarke said confused.</p><p>“Clarke, I need you to know I was going to tell you but I wanted us to have some time with our babies before we had to talk about what happened.”</p><p>“I understand that. I’m not mad, I promise.”</p><p>“I hope you still feel that way after I say what I need to say,” Lexa began nervously. “Clarke, an inmate at Polis Correctional escaped the yesterday with help from a civilian worker. The inmate then took that civilian worker’s car and drove. The inmate was on their way to our house when they crashed into us and the other vehicle.”</p><p>“Wh…why would an escaped inmate be on their way to our house?”</p><p>“Clarke…Clarke it was Bellamy.”</p><p>“What?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know another cliffhanger but it will be resolved in tomorrow's update which will also include the Woods/Griffin siblings (biological and chosen) first time holding the babies!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for continuing to support this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. Chapter 158</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had planned for this chapter to cover the Raven/Anya, Lincoln/Luna and Octavia holding the babies for the first time but unfortunately I had a family emergency today. I delayed uploading what I had written because I was hoping to find some time to write more tonight but sadly that was not the case. Everyone is going to be okay though and I should be back to posting as normal on Sunday. For those who also read my SuperCorp fic, I have a couple of pre-written chapters for that so that will still be updated tomorrow. If I can I will try to finish what would have been the second half of this chapter tomorrow but if I can't you will have the rest of the family holding the babies for the first time uploaded on Sunday. I apologize for the delay but thank you all for sticking with me on this journey and I hope you enjoy the portion of the chapter I am able to upload today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was Bellamy, babe,” Lexa said the sadness clear in her voice.</p>
<p>“I…you…we…he could have killed our kids! He could have killed us! He…oh my God he killed…he killed people,” Clarke choked out as she began to cry.</p>
<p>Moving impossibly closer to Clarke, and holding her a little tighter, Lexa placed a kiss to Clarke’s head and said, “I know, baby, I know but we can’t change what he did; all we can do now is do our best to heal from this and make sure he can never hurt anyone again.”</p>
<p>“What are we going to tell our kids? Aden and Madi still ask about him sometimes and one day Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake are going to ask about the day they were born and Jake…we’re going to have to tell him he’s adopted someday and we’ll have to tell him we knew the person who killed his biological parents. God, he’s going to hate us,” Clarke said as she continued to cry.</p>
<p>“Baby, no. Shh it’s okay, everything is going to be okay. We’ll tell Aden and Madi the truth in an age appropriate matter after Bellamy is convicted. And when we tell Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake we tell them the truth and make sure they know that we were both there and awake when they were born and that it is our arms that held them first and we will tell Jake his biological mother was one of the strongest women to ever walk the earth because she used all her strength to hang on until he was safely born into this world and that I was the first to hold him and we both knew from the moment that we met him that he was our son. And every year on their birthday we will go to cemetery and leave flowers for his biological parents to remember them and thank them for giving us our son. We will never forget what happened, Clarke, but we can’t beat ourselves up over the driver being Bellamy because we don’t control his actions. Bellamy, and Bellamy alone, is to blame,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke’s head again.</p>
<p>“I know, deep down I know you’re right. I think my hormones are just making me overly emotional still.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps but you also care so much and that’s one of the many things I love about you,” Lexa said before gently tilting Clarke’s head and joining their lips in a sweet and loving kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the kiss broke, they stayed in a tight embrace for a few moments before Lexa finally asked Clarke is she was ready for Olivia and Elliot to come back so they could give their statements and get it over with so they could go back to enjoying their time with all their children and bonding with their newest additions.</p>
<p>With Clarke’s consent, Lexa went into the hallway and led Olivia and Elliot back into the room before retaking her place on the bed, with Clarke wrapped in her arms.</p>
<p>“Clarke, Lexa, I cannot imagine how hard this is, especially knowing that the driver is someone who was once close to your family but we do need to ask you both to provide us with your recollection of the crash,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“We understand that you may not remember much or may not have seen much, but anything you can tell us will help the District Attorney when they ask for the maximum sentence for Mr. Blake,” Elliot added.</p>
<p>“We were on our way to our baby moon in the backseat of a town car when the crash happened. We didn’t know if we were having three girls, three boys, two girls and a boy or two boys and a girl so we were discussing our top three first and middle name combinations for boys and girls. We had just agreed on our top three list for each when I saw this black car, it was more like a hummer actually, driving straight towards the intersection we were in and I had a bad feeling so I pulled Clarke close to me and I was about to try and flip our positions so I would be closer to any potential point of impact but the car was going too fast and crashed into the first car before coming straight into ours. I didn’t see the driver…I didn’t see Bellamy because my focus was on Clarke. She was screaming in pain and then…then she lost consciousness and I could get her to wake up and I was scared so scared for her and our babies but I felt them kicking against my hand so I knew they were alive and Clarke was breathing. I called out to our driver but he didn’t answer but the way the car was partially crumpled I couldn’t get to him to check on him either and my focus was on Clarke and our kids. When I heard the sirens and police and firefighters and paramedics calling out I kept screaming as loud as I could that we were stuck and my wife was pregnant. Next thing I know a very kind firefighter was coming into the car after they used something to open the car and they got me out then Clarke and they put us in the ambulance and you know the rest from there,” Lexa said emotionally.</p>
<p>“All I remember is Lexa grabbing me and holding me like she does when she gets protective and I turned my head just in time to see the car crash into the first vehicle and then into us. The next thing I remember after that is waking up in the OR being told that our first child was here and we had a son,” Clarke said emotionally as well.</p>
<p>“I know this was hard to relive for so many reasons but it does help. Based on all the evidence, including video footage of the whole thing, I don’t anticipate this going to trial but when he’s sentenced you both will be able to write a victim impact statement that you will have the option of reading in court. We’ll make sure you’re apprised of all dates and kept updated,” Elliot said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, we appreciate that. Are you able to tell us what he’s currently charged with,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“Currently three counts of Vehicular Homicide, six counts of Attempted Vehicular Homicide, nine counts of Reckless Endangerment, four counts of Endangering the Welfare of a Child, Escaping from Custody, Unlawfully Fleeing from Law Enforcement, Reckless Driving and several traffic tickets,” Olivia explained.</p>
<p>“Can you explain how he’s charged with six counts of Attempted Vehicular Homicide, nine counts of Reckless Endangerment and the Endangering the Welfare of a child counts,” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, in Polis, an unborn child is considered a person for purposes of criminal and civil statutes once a pregnancy reaches twenty-four weeks because that’s why the baby becomes viable or can survive outside the womb. As a result, he is charged with the extra counts because of your four little ones as well as the endangering counts for all four of them,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“Good, that’s good, because they’re victims too,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Yes, they are. We’ll leave you guys to enjoy this time with your little ones but I did want to tell you congratulations and how amazing it is that you opened your hearts and home to the other child involved in this crash. I was really happy to hear he found a home with you both and wouldn’t be going into the system,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“We knew he was ours from the moment we first met him. Thank you for your words though, Olivia,” Lexa said before Olivia nodded and she and Elliot left the room, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone with their children once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Their family returned with dinner from a diner not far from the hospital about fifteen minutes after Olivia and Elliot left. After they left them, Lexa and Clarke decided not to waste their time thinking about Bellamy because he didn’t deserve a second of their time. They did, however, agree that when it came time for him to be sentenced they would write victim impact statements and read them in court. They felt they owed it to their newborn children, especially Jake, to make it known exactly what damage had been done but to also make it clear to Bellamy that he didn’t destroy them because they’re stronger together and nothing and no one will ever be able to tear them or any part of their family down. With thoughts of Bellamy put behind them, they happily enjoyed a few minutes together reveling in the craziness of the better part of the last two days.</p>
<p>When their family returned to the room, they tore their gazes away from their newborns and smiled as Aden, Madi, Ontari and Ash joined them on the bed with two large bags of food.</p>
<p>“Grandma and YaYa said we should get you whatever we wanted cause you’re probably really hungry,” Aden began.</p>
<p>“So we got you both Barbecue Poutine and Turkey Club Sandwiches oh and big glasses of that strawberry lemonade you like that has strawberry pieces in it,” Madi said.</p>
<p>“Barbecue Poutine,” Lexa asked.</p>
<p>“It’s something I like and the kids like it too. It’s the typical fries with pulled pork, cheese curds, mozzarella, gray, honey barbecue sauce, funions and green onions,” Clarke explained.</p>
<p>“Oh, that does sound good and just like the perfect comfort food we need after everything,” Lexa said as she eagerly pulled the boxes marked “Lexa and Clarke” out of the bag. “What do you guys get then,” Lexa asked the kids as she noticed they were taking things out of the second bag on the bed.</p>
<p>“Madi and me got shrimp po’boys,” Aden exclaimed happily.</p>
<p>“I got buffalo chicken sub,” Ontari said with a smile.</p>
<p>“And I got grilled cheese that has four cheeses Aunties AND they put tomato soup in a cup so I can drink it and not spill,” Ash exclaimed clearly happy about her dinner choice.</p>
<p>“Well those all sound like amazing options. Thank you for getting us the poutine and sandwiches,” Clarke told the group generally as they all dug into their various entrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family enjoyed a peaceful dinner as the anticipation of Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia getting to hold Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake for the first time grew. Finally, after they had finished eating and Lexa had changed each of the babies before Clarke fed them, Lexa asked the question their siblings had been waiting to hear.</p>
<p>“Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna, O, would you guys like to hold Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake?”</p>
<p>All that was heard in reply was a resounding, “yes” from the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. Chapter 159</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The siblings finally get to hold the babies!</p>
<p>On a personal note, thank you for the concern about my family. My father has had a long history of health issues and he suffered a setback but the good news is it wasn't as serious as initially thought. He has to have a minor surgery but the prognosis is really good and he's expected to make a full recovery once he has the surgery in the coming week. Thank you again for your concern and well wishes, it means so much to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavia was feeding Hope, so it was decided Lincoln, Luna, Anya and Raven would each get to hold a baby first while Hope finished her bottle before switching her to her daddy to be burped then her mama for cuddles while they rotated Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake until they all had a chance to hold the four newest additions to the family. </p>
<p>Raven demanded to get to hold one of her nieces or nephews first and as Lexa already had Gracie in her arms, she gently placed the little girl in her sister-in-law’s arms. Raven broke out into happy tears as she held her niece.</p>
<p>“Rae, this is Gracie.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Gracie. I’m your Aunty Raven but you can call me Aunty Rae like your brother, sister and cousins tend to do. You’re so beautiful,” Raven cooed as tears streamed down her face. “You are so so beautiful Gracie.”</p>
<p>“Rae, are you actually sobbing right now,” Octavia asked in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>“Cut me some slack, O, I’m just happy and I’m pregnant and hormonal so I can’t control the tears, you know that,” Raven retorted as she attempted to control her tears.</p>
<p>“Uhuh more like you just don’t want to admit you’re a big softie when it comes to babies,” Octavia quickly replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m not a softie, it’s just the hormones,” Raven insisted even though everyone in the room knew she was in face just a big softie for the babies. Ignoring the smirks from her family members, Raven turned her attention back to her niece in her arms. “You really are so beautiful Gracie. You look just like your Mommy! I bet your mama just loved that having another Lexa clone,” Raven said with a chuckle as she looked to her sister who shot her a playful glare.</p>
<p>“Aden is proof that they don’t need to literally look like a miniature Lexa to be a Lexa clone so I’m hopeful the same applies to me and Gracie will take after me but either way I love how our kids take after her and if none of them take after me more than her I’ll still be as happy as I am in this moment,” Clarke said sincerely as Lexa, who had come back to take Jake from the blonde’s arms, leaned in to kiss her sweetly.</p>
<p>“I love you and if all our children one day decided to take after you and not love any of the things I love I’d still be the happiest woman in the universe. The world can only benefit from more of you in it, my love,” Lexa said before kissing her wife once more.</p>
<p>“Okay, you two can stop being saps now so I can hold one of my new nieces and nephews,” Anya said as she grew impatient.</p>
<p>“We’re not saps, we’re just in love and extremely happy and content with our family,” Lexa quipped sincerely as she approached Anya with a gurgling Jake in her arms.</p>
<p>“Be patient Ahn, they’re not going anywhere,” Clarke said with a chuckle just before her wife reached the older woman.</p>
<p>“Ahn, this is Jake,” Lexa said as she carefully placed her son in her sister’s arms.</p>
<p>Anya’s face broke into a huge grin as she looked at her nephew’s face.</p>
<p>“Hi, Jake, I’m your Aunty Anya but you can always call me Aunty Ahn like your siblings and cousins. I swear you look like your Mommy; you have the same hair and eyes as her, you know? I know you came into this world in the midst of a tragedy but I’m so glad you are part of our family. You know before you know it, Uncle Linc and Aunty Luna are going to give you a new baby cousin and then not long after that so will Aunty Rae and I and…OH MY GOD! Rae, we’re going to have a baby of our own in roughly five months! Jake’s so small…they’re all so small and fragile looking and oh my God! How are we supposed to take care of a newborn? How are we supposed to keep them safe? Oh God! I don’t even know how to hold a baby. I can’t do this! How am I supposed to do this when our baby comes, Rae,” a panicking Anya rambled as the reality of her impending parenthood fully hit her.</p>
<p>“Babe calm down before you start scaring the babies. Everything will be fine; we’re not supposed to know everything as new parents. We will figure it out and what we don’t know how to do our parents and siblings will help us. We’ve both been great with Hope and I’m sure we’ll be great with these four. It’s going to be okay,” Raven said as she tried to soothe her fiancée. </p>
<p>“Sis, it’s going to be okay. I was freaked out when I became a parent too but I had Clarke to help me, just like you have Raven. And yes, I freaked out about parenting infants for the first time but again I had and have Clarke to help ease my fears as I helped her with hers over having multiple newborns. No parent knows everything; all we can do is love our children and do the best we can and I know you’ll love Elio and do the best you can as their mom because you already do love them and you already are doing everything you can to make this pregnancy as easy on Raven as possible, so just breath Ahn because it’s all going to be okay,” Lexa assured her sister while the rest of their family nodded in agreement and various forms of “listen to your sister” and “everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>After letting her fiancée and sister’s words sink in, Anya took a few deep breaths and finally her smile returned and she calmed instantly when she looked down at Jake who had grasped her finger with his hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you, baby boy. How did you know you could calm me down just by holding my hand? You’re such a good boy already,” Anya cooed before gently kissing Jake’s head which made everyone say “awe” as they witnessed the moment.</p>
<p>“What,” Anya asked as soon as she realized they were “awing” at her and Jake.</p>
<p>“Nothing, it’s just really nice to see you and our son interact like that,” Clarke said as she smiled at the sight of her son with his aunt.</p>
<p>“It really is. I don’t know if he’ll be a mommy or mama’s boy yet but it looks like he’s definitely an Aunty Anya’s boy already,” Lexa added as she smiled warmly at her sister and son.</p>
<p>“See how you are with Jake right now,” Indra asked her eldest daughter. “That’s what shows us you’ll be a great mother. Jake clearly loves you, or else he wouldn’t be grasping your finger and looking at you so intently,” she continued which caused Anya’s smile to grow.</p>
<p>The moment was instantly broken when sobbing was heard coming from Raven.</p>
<p>“Raven? Baby, what’s wrong? Is it Elio,” Anya asked concerned.</p>
<p>“N…no it’s just…just that you’re so concerned about being a good parent and seeing you with Jake it just…it just makes me excited to see you with Elio and I can just tell that you’re going to be a great mom,” Raven managed to say.</p>
<p>“And seeing you with Gracie, I know you’re going to be a great mom too, Rae. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Okay, not to ruin the moment or anything but Luna and I are still waiting to get to hold a baby. So, if Anya can ruin a moment to demand time to hold a baby we can too,” Lincoln said effectively ending the emotionally charged moment and causing everyone to laugh at his antics.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke shook their heads at Lincoln’s words but nevertheless she returned to Clarke and carefully took Rose into her arms before walking to her brother.</p>
<p>“Linc, this is Rose,” the brunette said as she transferred her daughter to her brother’s arms.</p>
<p>“Hi Rose, I’m your Uncle Lincoln but it’s okay if you call me Uncle Linc. You look just like your mama but you’ve got a strong grip so something tells me you’re gonna be athletically gifted like your mommy. But, no matter what you end up liking you’ve got two of the best mommies in the world and they’ll support you. She’s perfect; you guys did good,” Lincoln said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah we did,” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Okay, my turn,” Luna said as she finally reached the end of her patience causing another round of chuckles as Lexa retrieved Gus from Clarke’s arms.</p>
<p>“Luna,” Lexa began as she approached her sister-in-law, “this is Gus,” she finished before gently placing Gus in the other woman’s arms.</p>
<p>“Oh wow. Wow, look at him, he’s so handsome! And Clarke, he looks just like you. I miss when Hope was really little and was content being in our arms like this. I can’t wait to hold River like this in a few months,” Luna said as she locked eyes with her husband.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for that either but for now I think we’ll get our baby fix holding these little ones,” Lincoln said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until about five minutes, and dozens of photos taken, later that they switched children as Hope had finished her bottle. In the end, Octavia got to hold Jake first and she couldn’t help the smile on her face as she finally got to hold one of the babies for the first time.</p>
<p>“Hi Jake; I’m your Aunty Octavia but you’ll call me Aunty O. You’re such a handsome boy! I am going to spoil you and your brother and sisters.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, not you too,” Lexa groaned.</p>
<p>“Seriously, O, we don’t want them to be overly spoiled,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“You two spoil my daughter so fair is fair,” Octavia said as she stuck out her tongue as the couple.</p>
<p>“She does have a point,” Luna said. </p>
<p>“She really does. You two spoil Hope so it’s only fair that we spoil your kids too,” Lincoln said agreeing with the mothers of his children.</p>
<p>“How about we all agree that spoiling is okay sometimes but not all the time,” Clarke suggested.</p>
<p>“I can agree to that,” Lexa said as the rest of the sibling group nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they rotated children the next time, Lincoln finally got to hold his father’s namesake. The moment Gus was in his arms, he began to cry.</p>
<p>“Hi Gus. I’m your Uncle Linc. You’re such a handsome little man,” he said as he looked at Gus before turning to Lexa and Clarke who were cuddled together once more with the older children on the bed. “I didn’t think it would be this emotional holding him but he…he has Dad’s name and it…God it’s like we have another piece of him we never thought we’d have back,” Lincoln said emotionally.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. It felt right to name him after Dad though,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“The name definitely suits him and Dad would be honored that you chose to name one of your kids after him,” Lincoln said as softly smiled.</p>
<p>“He is honored. I have no doubt my brother is watching over us all and is thrilled that you both thought he was worthy of having the honor of being the namesake for one of your children,” Felix told the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the emotions surrounding Lincoln holding Gus for the first time, the group continued to rotate the babies every five to ten minutes until finally, Raven got to hold Jake and Anya got to hold Gus. Like Lincoln, they grew emotional holding their nephews who were named after their respective fathers.</p>
<p>“Hi Jake, I’m your Aunty Rae. You are such a handsome little dude,” Raven said as tears streamed down her face as she looked at her father’s namesake. “It really is like we’ve got a part of Dad back I didn’t think we’d ever get back. He even reminds me of Dad’s baby pictures when he had brown hair before it lightened to blonde. I wish Dad was here to meet his namesake, to meet all his grandkids.”</p>
<p>“We wish he was here too,” Clarke said, “but I have to believe that he’s watching over all of us and is such a proud grandpa.”</p>
<p>“He is, I’m sure of it. He’s be honored to have one of his grandsons carry his name but mostly he’d be proud of his daughters and the beautiful families they are building,” Abby said.</p>
<p>Anya had been silent during Raven’s exchange with their family as she took in each of Gus’ features and tried to get a handle on her emotions at holding her nephew who was named after her father. When a comfortable silence fell after Abby’s words though, she finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Hi, little Gus, I’m your Aunty Anya and you remind me of my dad, your namesake. You may look like your mama but the way you’re taking in everything around you in is something Dad did too,” Anya said before turning to look at Lexa and Clarke. “I didn’t know how emotional I’d feel actually holding Dad’s namesake but it’s…it’s a great feeling. It really is like having a piece of Dad back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Luna and Octavia had had a chance to hold each of the babies, Lexa and Clarke held story time on Clarke’s hospital bed. With Gracie and Gus on Lexa’s chest and Rose and Jake on Clarke’s, the couple read their newborns, Aden, Madi, Ontari and Ash “Goodnight Moon.” Ontari, who was in between her aunts, held the book and turned the pages so her aunts could hold their children. By the time the story was over, the babies were all asleep and Madi, Aden and Ash were fighting sleep. Lexa carefully put each of the babies in the incubator to sleep for the night before she and Clarke said goodbye to Aden and Madi and the rest of their family with a promise to FaceTime their eldest children in the morning. </p>
<p>The couple got themselves ready for bed as soon as they were alone with their youngest children and quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Lexa being sure not to aggravate Clarke’s injuries and incisions. That night they both had happy dreams full of their future with all six of their children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be a small time jump in the next chapter.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this peek at the sibling group getting to hold the babies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. Chapter 160</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may have noticed updates are a little shorter than normal right now. This week and next will likely have shorter updates due to work and being their to help my family. Writing is definetly a great outlet from the stress of that so you will still get updates daily, minus Wednesday and Saturday, but they'll just be a little shorter. I hope you do enjoy this dose of fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since the crash and Clarke and the babies were finally being cleared to go home. They just needed Amelia, Addison and Arizona to sign off. Even though Clarke’s injuries weren’t neuro related, Amelia had gotten approval to remain as the doctor of record along with Addison. They figured Clarke and Lexa would both be more comfortable with doctors they knew personally as opposed to the others who operated on Clarke but didn’t have the connection with her or Lexa that Amelia and Addison did.</p>
<p>“Okay Clarke, everything is healing better than expected. How do you feel,” Addison asked.</p>
<p>“I feel good; better than I thought I would. My leg doesn’t really hurt all that much anymore either which is good. I’m just ready to go home.”</p>
<p>“Your leg may be starting to feel better but remember you cannot put weight on it until the cast comes off at the earliest,” Amelia cautioned.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Amelia, I won’t be letting her lift a finger until she’s fully healed if I have anything to say about it,” Lexa assured.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. If you’re ready to sign-off Addison, I am too,” Amelia said.</p>
<p>“I’m ready to sign-off too. Congratulations Clarke, you’re going home today,” Addison said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank God! I love you guys but I’m ready to go home. What about the babies,” Clarke asked as she turned to face Arizona who was doing her final checks over the babies.</p>
<p>“They’re all doing great. Jake now weight seven pounds even and is twenty inches long; Gracie is seven pounds and one ounce and is nineteen and a half inches long; Rose is six pounds and fifteen ounces and nineteen and a half inches long and Gus is seven pounds even too and nineteen and three-quarter inches long. So, that means they’ve all surpassed their birth weight and since they passed the car seat test they are going home today too,” Arizona said happily.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lexa and Clarke happily exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you would like to take Clarke and the babies down to the car yourself,” Addison asked Lexa knowingly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would,” Lexa said.</p>
<p>“Alright then, we’ll leave the wheelchair here and these are the discharge papers so you guys can head out whenever you’re ready and I will see you guys when you bring them in to see Cooper for their first checkup,” Addison said.</p>
<p>“And Meredith, Callie and I will see you back here in a month for a follow-up and to get that cast off. For now, though, enjoy getting to go home,” Amelia said as she, Addison and Arizona left the room leaving the couple alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa were more than ready to leave the hospital and finally have their family altogether again but the second Amelia, Addison and Arizona left the room, Lexa began having a minor freak out about it as reality set in that they were actually going home with four newborns.</p>
<p>“Clarke, how are we going to do this? We have four newborns plus two five year olds and you’re still healing and can’t walk! How are we supposed to handle it all? You know what, no, your mom is the Chief of Staff here so I’m going to call her and tell her we need to stay a little longer. We have doctors and nurses here and we need that. What if something goes wrong when we’re home? We won’t have any medical professionals available, so no, no we’re staying. I don’t care how much it costs, we’re staying, it’s what’s best for everyone’s health,” Lexa said as she pulled out her phone to call Abby when she was stopped by Clarke’s laughter. “Why are you laughing? There’s nothing funny about this, Clarke! We’re completely unprepared to take care of four newborns on our own. I’m their mother and I only want what’s best for them so how is this funny,” she implored her wife.</p>
<p>“Babe, I know how much you love our babies, all six of them, so that’s why I’m laughing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Lexa said as she scrunched her brows in confusion.</p>
<p>“When they discharged the twins, I had the same freak out. I even went so far as to offer to work at the hospital, even though I didn’t really want to be here because things were bad with my mom then, so that the twins and I could live in the hospital and I’d have twenty-four seven medical assistance if needed. Every first-time parent has this freak out because we love our kids and don’t want to do anything that could hurt them or end up in a situation where we don’t know how to help them.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not a first-time parent,” Lexa said indignantly.</p>
<p>“Not in the traditional sense, no, but this is your first time getting to actively be a parent from day one. You’ve never had newborns at home to take care of. Sure, you’ve been there to help with Hope but it’s not the same because she’s not your daughter.”</p>
<p>“I guess that makes sense. I just don’t want to do anything wrong,” Lexa admitted.</p>
<p>“I know, but no parent is perfect so mistakes will be made but we learn from them. At the end of the day all we can do is our best, just like we do for Aden and Madi every day and just like we’ve been doing for our four little miracles, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lexa said clearly still not completely comfortable with going home without medical professionals on standby.</p>
<p>Sensing her wife’s unease, Clarke decided to reveal a little secret she had been trying to keep. “Can I tell you a secret, Lex?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>“I’m scared too. I’ve had two newborns at home before but never four. I’m scared I won’t be able to produce enough milk for them. I’m scared I’ll do something wrong and hurt one of them. I’m scared I’ll forget what cries mean they're hungry and which mean they need a diaper change. I’m scared of not being able to make sure Madi and Aden know we still love them just as much as we did before the babies were born. I’m scared of screwing everything up and I’m terrified of screwing them up,” Clarke admitted as she began to tear up.</p>
<p>“You’re scared too,” Lexa asked needing to hear her wife confirm that was scared just like her again.</p>
<p>“Yes. But, we can be scared together and work together to make sure we always to our best with all our kids, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Together we can do anything.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, Lex; together we can do anything. So, are you a little calmer about bringing our babies home finally?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but are you sure we can’t hire just one of the nurses to come home with us just to be sure,” Lexa asked semi-seriously.</p>
<p>“No, because we will be fine on our own and Mom and the rest of our family are only a call away when they’re not in our house.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. Let’s get out of here then,” Lexa said as she began wheeling Clarke’s wheelchair out of the room as the blonde had a double wide carrier on her lap with Rose and Gus in it while Lexa used one hand to carry the second double wide carrier with Gracie and Jake in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lex, you can drive faster you know,” Clarke said once they left the hospital parking lot.</p>
<p>“Nope. Five miles an hour already seems to fast with all this precious cargo in the truck,” Lexa said seriously.</p>
<p>“Babe, the speed limit is forty miles per hour and it will take us hours to get home like this instead of less than half an hour,” Clarke said trying to reason with her wife, even though she found Lexa’s extreme protectiveness adorable.</p>
<p>“Then it will take us hours to get home. I will not go any fast Clarke, not with Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake in the car.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but if it was just us you’d go faster,” Clarke asked mischievously.</p>
<p>“If you weren’t injured yes but as you are injured, no, if it was just us I’d still be driving slower. Slow and steady does win the race after all, Clarke. Plus, you know I never drive more than the speed limit at most when you or our children are in the cars. And now, after everything we’ve been through I think I’m going to be even more careful because we know how much vehicles really can be death traps. I know we can’t stop accidents but I will control everything I can to ensure we always remain at our destination safely.”</p>
<p>“I know you will always do everything in your power to keep us all safe. I love you,” Clarke said with a warm smile as she looked at her children in the backseat before leaning in to kiss Lexa’s cheek once they stopped at a red light.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought they were being discharged from the hospital this morning,” Raven asked her mother as the entire family waited for Lexa and Clarke to arrive with their newest additions just before noon.</p>
<p>“They were discharged just after nine. Arizona confirmed it too as she signed off on the discharge,” Abby answered.</p>
<p>“Where are they then,” Raven asked getting impatient as it was already after eleven and she didn’t know how much longer they could keep the twins busy before they were asking where their mommies, brothers and sisters were.</p>
<p>“Knowing Lexa, she’s driving slower than a snail moves,” Nyko said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Nah, Lexa drove fine whenever she’s had Hope in the car,” Lincoln said.</p>
<p>“Yes, but Hope wasn’t coming home for the first time. When we brought Hope home to the center, I wouldn’t let Michelle travel over like ten miles an hour no matter how many times she told me it would be okay if she drove the speed limit,” Octavia said.</p>
<p>“Really,” Lincoln asked.</p>
<p>“Really. She’s precious cargo and I wasn’t going to risk anything. Cars are at minimum like two thousand pounds of a metal deathtrap and a crash at even thirty miles an hour can be fatal so no way in hell was my newborn daughter being transported at normal speeds. Obviously, I got past that fear but in the beginning, especially that first time, there was no way in hell the car was going to travel normal speeds.”</p>
<p>“Mommy always drive careful when we’re in the car. Mama’s made fun of her before because she never goes faster than the signs say,” Madi said as she, Aden, Ontari and Ash entered from the patio doors with Madison and Felix not far behind them.</p>
<p>“See, she’s a careful driver as is so I bet she’s still driving just very slowly,” Nyko said.</p>
<p>“Well she needs to hurry up so we can welcome them home and finally see all the new houses since construction has been finished since the day of the crash,” Anya said.</p>
<p>“Who are you to talk? We all know that you will refuse to drive Raven and Elio home any faster than a snail’s pace,” Octavia retorted causing the usually stoic Anya to blush slightly. “See, you know I’m right,” Octavia added with a knowing smirk as she saw Anya’s slight blush.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Anya, Lincoln may not admit it but he’ll be the same way when we bring River home I’m sure and even if he doesn’t plan to do the same I’ll be making him,” Luna said before sternly looking at her husband.</p>
<p>“Hey, I never said I was opposed to it; our kids are precious cargo. Why do you think I never go above the speed limit when I’m driving Hope or any of the other kids,” Lincoln said as he held up his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say that all of my children are firmly in the drive slowly camp when it comes to bringing their children home for the first time,” Indra said with a soft smile before adding, “they all get it from their father. Gus refused to drive more than five miles an hour each time we brought them home for the first time. He, like Octavia, informed everyone who would listen about the dangers of cars as metal death traps and how he was going to control everything he could to ensure our safety and that meant driving slower.”</p>
<p>“I remember Gus lecturing the nurse who checked to make sure Anya’s car seat was installed properly about the dangers of fast moving cars and that being why he’d be driving slow when she was confused when he said it would take a couple of hours to get home,” Felix said with a chuckle and Indra and Madison smiled remembering that interaction clearly.</p>
<p>“Jake was the same way. He took it a step further though and rechecked everything the nurse checked before letting us take Clarke home,” Abby said as she smiled fondly at the memory.</p>
<p>“Our parents don’t drive fast with us in the car either,” Ontari said making everyone smile softly at the girl thinking she was referring to her parents who had passed away earlier in the year.</p>
<p>Before anyone could respond to Ontari though, Aden and Madi started running towards the door to the garage screaming, “They’re here! They’re here! We hear the truck!” Ontari and Ash were quick on the twins’ heels followed closely by the rest of the family.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay guys, this is the private road that leads to our home and the rest of the homes we had built so that our family can all live closer together and you can see all your cousins all the time,” Lexa told her newborn children as she slowly made her way up the private drive to the estate.</p>
<p>“Lex, they’re only two weeks old their eyes can’t really take in all the sights surrounding them unless they’re close still,” Clarke said amused as her wife had been pointing out all the sights and all their favorite places along the route home.</p>
<p>“Perhaps not but they know my voice and I’m always going to talk to them, it’s our thing, I talk to them about anything and everything and right now that means telling them all about the sights,” Lexa said seriously before adding, “and don’t forget that you made sure to point out what street to turn on to get to the gallery, the Warriors stadium and Trikru. Plus, you pointed out your favorite café for when you’re at the gallery and want to get a quick lunch. So, you’re just as bad as me and you wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you, Lex,” Clarke said sincerely.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For coming back to me, wanting to be a mom to Aden and Madi, wanting me, loving me, being the best wife ever, for giving me these four beautiful babies and giving me a life that’s better than my wildest dreams.”</p>
<p>“You never need to thank me for any of that because if anyone should be thanking someone it’s me who should be thanking you, Clarke. With you I’m finally living again after only surviving after my dad died. I love our life, I love our kids and I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too…oh! Gracie, Rose, Gus, Jake, we’re coming up to our house now and all the other houses belong to some of our family members but they haven’t seen them yet because you four were born the same day they were deemed move in ready,” Clarke said.</p>
<p>“Told you I wasn’t the only one pointing the sights out to our kids,” Lexa said with a smirk as she finally pulled into the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the truck was parked, Lexa got the wheelchair out of the truck bed and helped Clarke into it before moving to carefully get each of their newborns out of the truck. When Lexa had everyone situated, she began moving them towards the door to their house but stopped when she and Clarke noticed the banner on the door that read, “Welcome Home Gracie, Rose, Gus and Jake! We love you! Oh and Welcome Home to you too Clexa!”</p>
<p>“That last part has Raven written all over it,” Lexa said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“It definitely does but that just means we get to do the same to her and Anya when they bring Elio home,” Clarke said conspiratorially.</p>
<p>“That it does. God, I love you.”</p>
<p>“And I love you. Shall we bring these little ones inside to see the fam now, Lex?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Jake, Gus, Rose, Gracie, welcome home,” Lexa said just before she opened the door and led her family inside.</p>
<p>As soon as they entered the house they were greeted by their eldest children who instantly wrapped themselves around their moms, while being mindful of their baby siblings. In that moment, Clarke and Lexa felt truly complete with their whole world in their arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The babies are officially home and it's time to finally reveal the completed family estate but it's not going to be what you were expecting! I can't wait to read your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>